Un Extraño Lugar
by cbianco
Summary: Ron tiene una vida tranquila junto a su familia. Pero un día despierta teniendo once años, sus hijos no existen, ha sido reclutado para una misión de la cual no desea participar y descubre que el lugar en que se encuentra no es lo que aparenta RW/HG HP/GW
1. Un extraño lugar

Ronald Weasley era un hombre feliz. Tenía todo lo que cualquiera podía desear en el mundo: Éxito, dinero, incluso algo de fama, pero no siempre fue así. Cuando era más joven el dinero era un recurso escaso y le hubiera gustado tener más, pero la falta de galeones no le preocupaba mucho ya que sabía que sus padres hacían lo imposible para que nunca faltara nada. Su principal preocupación en el mundo era poder sobresalir. Todos sus hermanos habían conseguido destacarse de alguna forma. Pero a él parecía que estaba condenado a ser un Don Nadie de por vida.

Todo eso cambio con el tiempo pero ahora ya no le importaba ni la abultada cuenta que tenía en Gringotts, ni ser uno de los rostros más reconocidos del mundo mágico, lo que lo hacia realmente feliz era su familia: Su esposa, Hermione y sus angelitos adolescentes, Hugo y Rose.

-¡Hugo no quiero repetirlo más!– grito Hermione al pie de la escalera. –Tenemos que estar en dos minutos en la casa de la abuela. O bajas ahora o te traigo de los pelos-

-Ahora bajo mamá– se escucho a lo lejos.

-Mamá vamos a llegar demasiado temprano- se quejó Rose, poniendo énfasis en la palabra demasiado.

-Eso es porque tenemos que ayudar a tu abuela a preparar comida para alimentar al batallón Weasley– le explicó su madre. Hugo bajo y parecía que le una batidora le había agarrado el pelo –¡Hugo! Péinate el cabello-

-¡Mamá! Es una reunión familiar se puede ir despeinado...- dijo Hugo y después agregó- además a Al y a James no les dicen nunca nada-

-Eso es porque el cabello de tus primos esta más allá de cualquier arreglo posible – dijo Hermione mientras agarraba un peine para poner orden en el pelo de su hijo.

-Rose agarra a Crookshanks…- le indico Hermione a su hija -Le va a venir bien corretear por la madriguera-

Ron observaba la escena típica de los domingos y de las fiestas. Sus hijos que habían heredado la costumbre Weasley de llegar tarde a todos lados, y su mujer que quería a esa vieja y malhumorada bola de pelos como si fuera un hijo más y lo llevaba a todos lados, si fuera por ella le hubiera puesto su propia manecilla en el reloj de la pared.

Su reloj era una copia del que estaba en la casa de sus padres y tenia solo cuatro manecillas, una por cada miembro de la familia, parecían pocas en comparación con el reloj de La Madriguera que tenía más de veinte.

Como era de esperan las cosas se atrasaron más y fueron los últimos en llegar a la casa de Molly y Arthur Weasley.

Hermione se fue directo a la cocina a ayudar a Molly a preparar el almuerzo pero como siempre Molly ya tenía todo controlado se quedo charlando con Audrey, Ginny y Fleur.

Los chicos fueron afuera donde estaban el resto de sus primos.

Ron se acerco al grupo de los hombres donde estaba sus hermanos Bill, George, Percy y su cuñado y mejor amigo Harry Potter.

-Siéntate y descansa Ron– dijo George, su hermano, mientras le alcanzaba un vaso de whisky de fuego.-Me alegro que demostraras ser un buen Weasley llegando tarde. La decepción fue Bill que llegó primero... y veinte minutos antes de hora-

-Debe ser la influencia de Fleur...– dijo Harry

-Bueno nuestras esposas muchas veces nos ayudan para mejorar– comentó Percy pomposamente.

-Eso es raro Audrey es un millón de veces más divertida que tú y no se te ha pegado nada... aunque supongo que puso toda su energía en que Molly y Lucy salieran más... no sé... divertidas... – dijo George. Percy lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Lucy y Molly si bien, como su padre, respetaban las reglas también jugaban al Quidditch y no eran para nada pomposas.

Ron noto que faltaba su otro hermano, Charly el adicto al trabajo- ¿Y Charly? – pregunto Ron. Bill lo miro como diciendo "lo de siempre" –Nuestro hermano Charles tenía una cita con un chica... "Norberta" creo que se llamaba... dijo que era muy "fogosa"– dijo Percy tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Ninguno pudo evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia del más serio de los Weasley.

-Increíble Percy dijo algo que casi es un chiste– dijo George –Realmente se te pego algo de Audrey al final– Otra vez risas.

Molly apareció llamando a todos a la mesa. Comieron en el jardín no había forma de que los veinticinco que eran pudieran comer dentro de la casa.

La comida como siempre era abundante y deliciosa así que nadie se apuro mucho por dejar la mesa hasta después de que llego el postre. Después de comer los chicos fueron directo al campo de quidditch, todos eran bastante buenos, formaron dos equipos y comenzaron a jugar.

Los mayores se acercaron al borde al borde del campo de juego para ver jugar a sus hijos.

-¡Ey chicos! ¡En mis tiempos jugamos diez veces mejor que ustedes!... y se dicen jóvenes- dijo George hablando como si fuera un anciano amargado.

-Sí. Realmente el Quidditch de Inglaterra esta perdido- agregó Ginny guiñando un ojo a Harry.

-Recuerdo volé con un dragón persiguiéndome– dijo Harry lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los chicos lo escucharan.

-Se supone que ustedes son los adultos– les recordó Hermione sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su familia.

-¡Ey! Parece que esta convención de sarcófagos tienen ganas de recordar sus tiempos de gloria– dijo Fred el hijo de George.

–Nuestros días de gloria nunca pasaron...-dijo Ron riendo- todavía podemos enseñarles un par de cosas niñitos... todavía me acuerdo de cuando les enseñe a volar en escobas de juguete...-

-¡Papa!- dijeron Rose y Hugo colorados como su cabello –¡ya no somos niños!– dijeron indignados.

Y así después de discusiones por que algunos no quedaron conformes con sus posiciones o con no poder jugar se llego a un acuerdo:

Las reglas eran simples el partido duraba 40 minutos o hasta que uno de los buscadores atrapara la snitch. El equipo que tuviera más puntos ganaba. Ganara quien ganara los adultos se retirarían a hacer cosas de adultos y los jóvenes seguirían jugando al Quidditch.

El primer equipo tenía a Harry como buscador, Ginny, Victoire y Molly como cazadoras, Fred y James como golpeadores y Ron como guardián. En el otro equipo tenía compitiendo contra su padre Albus como buscador; Lily, Rose y Teddy como cazadores; George y su hija Roxanne como golpeadores; y Hugo como guardián. Bill seria el Referí.

El partido arranco parejo y al cabo de 15 minutos el equipo de Harry y Ron iba perdiendo solo por diez puntos. Albus se dedicaba a buscar la snitch por el campo de juego, Harry simulaba que iba a atrapar la pelotita dorada cada 2 minutos y estaba consiguiendo sacar a su hijo de quicio bastante rápido.

-¡Papá no molestes más a Albus o te voy a lanzar una Bludger!– dijo James enfadado con su padre.

- ¡Esto es Quidditch hijo...!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa infame.

Sin distraerse más con su padre James golpeo una bludger hacia Rose cuando se dio cuenta de que su prima estaba por convertir diez puntos. La Bola encantada paso por un costado de la chica sin tocarla justo cuando esta anotaba el tanto (James no era muy buen golpeador). Pero el encantamiento de la pelota la obligaba a atacar al jugador que tuviera más cerca la Bludger dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Rose que estaba de espalda. Ron vio acercarse la pelota de hierro pero su hija no. Décimas de segundos antes de que la fuera golpeada Ron se atravesó el camino de la Bludger y recibió el golpe de lleno.

Ron comenzó a caer agarrado a su escoba pero a mitad de camino del suelo le falto la fuerza para sujetarse y terminó golpeando el piso con fuerza.

"¿Estoy muriendo... ?" Se preguntó Ron.

La primera en llegar junto a él era su hija Rosie.

- Papá no te preocupes todo va estar bien... vas a estar bien... – dijo Rose con ojos llorosos "Esta asustada...muy pocas veces vi a Rosie asustada" Era difícil mantener la vista enfocada y sentía gusto metálico en la boca "Sangre" ¿estaba muriendo?

Empezó a agruparse gente alrededor James, Ginny su hermana con el rostro pálido. "Debo tener mala pinta" pensó Ron.

-¿Pa..Papá?¿Estás bien?... Háblanos – dijo Hugo con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡Papi! ¡Di algo!- dijo llorosa Rose. En ese momento llego Hermione y el resto de su familia. Escucho a Harry que pedía que hagan lugar.

- Herms...- dijo con un hilo de voz Ron. Estaba cansado quería descansar pero no podía, todavía no.

- ¡No hables amor ahora te curaremos! – dijo Hermione con el rostro surcado de lagrimas..

- Te amo Herms... siempre te ame...- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Todo se volvió oscuro y frío. Escuchaba a su esposa y a sus hijos que lo llamaban desesperados. Él quería volver, no quería irse, su familia estaba sufriendo, lo llamaban, lo necesitaban y él los necesitaba a ellos. Pero las voces se hacían más lejanas y la oscuridad más profunda, se alejaba cada vez más rápido y después: Nada.

Pero cuando esa sensación de vacío se estaba volviendo insoportable terminó. Y otra vez el mundo volvió a ser el mismo. Se escuchaban los pájaros cantando, el sol del verano, el pasto mullido. "Estaré muerto" pensó Ron.

-¡Ron!- Escucho a su madre gritando desde la casa.- ¡Ron!¿Qué paso?

"No definitivamente no estoy muerto... y no voy a ir a trabajar mañana... me duele todo el cuerpo" pensó Ron.

-Como halla sido una broma de ustedes van a estar castigados hasta el próximo milenio – escucho amenazar a su madre.

- Solo se cayo... – dijo alguien.

- No pudimos atraparlo...- dijo una voz preocupada

-No fue culpa de nadie fue esa maldita Bludger- dijo sin aliento mientras abría los ojos "veo todo nublado, la voz me suena rara... debe ser por el golpe" –denme un momento... – dijo apoyando la cabeza en el pasto -en unos minutos estoy otra vez arriba... pero ya no voy a jugar busquen otro guardián... ¿dónde están todos?-

-¿Bludger...? ¿Qué Bludger?- esa era la voz de su sobrina Lily

-La que James le lanzo a Rosie– respondió Ron sin poder entender como Lily podía hacer una pregunta tan estupida.

- ¿James?¿Rosie?¿Quiénes son esos?- dijo la voz de George pero sonaba rara. Algo estaba mal.

Abrió los ojos y trato de ponerse de pie.

- ¡Pero que demonios te pasa George!- dijo Ron confundido mientras se incorporaba dolorido.

-No soy George soy Fred– dijo nuevamente la voz.

-¿Que?- dijo Ron. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

George nunca se había recuperado del todo de la muerte de su gemelo, jamás haría ese chiste. Ron enfoco la vista en la persona que hablaba... Era una copia exacta de su hermano pero más joven... mucho más joven. Miro a Lily Potter y se dio cuenta de que no era su sobrina, era una más bien una mini Ginny.

Miro a esa mujer, igual en todos los rasgos y en expresión a su madre pero con 30 años menos, que lo miraba preocupada.

-Sé que no puedes ser Fred...- dijo con tono frío mientras empezaba a retroceder de esas personas.

-Es verdad. Yo soy Fred...- dijo una voz detrás de él -No te lo tomes a mal pequeño Ronnie solo es una Broma– cuando Ron se dio la vuelta vio que el sujeto que tenía a menos de dos metros era dolorosamente parecido a su hermano muerto.

"Necesito mi varita" pensó. Pero todo estaba mal. No tenía ninguna varita con él, sus manos eran más pequeñas y su cuerpo también ¿qué estaba pasando?. "Muy bien Ron" pensó "Te pasaste dos años cazando mortifagos renegados después de que cayera Voldemort... algo se te tiene que ocurrir para escapar de esta gente... No, escapar no. Primero debo saber donde está mi familia...."

Camino derecho hacia donde estaba el sujeto que decía ser Fred y le estampo un tremendo puñetazo en la barbilla que lo hizo caer para atrás.

- ¡Ron! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Deja a tu hermano ahora mismo!- dijo la mujer que simulaba ser su madre.

-¡Cállate!– respondió Ron con furia mientras agarraba al imitador de Fred del cuello.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está mi familia? No te voy a preguntar dos veces basura - dijo derramando furia en cada palabra. La niña lo miraba asustada como si no entendiera lo que pasaba.

-Yo... Ron... Que te ocurre... Nosotros estamos aquí... cálmate. No estas pensando bien.- dijo el imitador de su hermano muerto, que parecía realmente asustado, pero no atinaba a defenderse.

Levanto el puño para seguir golpeando al sujeto y todo se volvió negro, le habían echado una maldición.

Cuando despertó noto que habían pasado varias horas. Ya era de Noche, estaba acostado y arropado en su vieja cama de su antigua habitación pintada de naranja y con símbolos de los Chudley Cannons por todos lados. Se escucharon voces no muy lejos de la puerta.

-No lo entiendo Arthur... Jamás vi a Ron actuar así...– dijo Molly con voz preocupada -Si no lo hubiera aturdido hubiera seguido golpeando a Fred. El sanador de San Mungo dijo que no encontró nada malo aparte del golpe por la caída, que había que esperar a que despierte para hablar con él.-

- ¿Fred, George ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esto? ¿Alguna broma que salió mal? – escucho decir a Percy.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre Percy?!- dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Es una buena pregunta... –escuchó decir a Arthur -A veces pueden llegar un poco lejos con las bromas-

-No papá. No le hicimos nada. Nosotros estábamos volando...- dijo uno de los gemelos, casi seguro Fred.

- ...y de repente Ginny gritó que Ron caía...- continuó George.

- Cuando nos acercamos parecía que todo estaba bien pero...- siguió nuevamente Fred.

- ... después empezó a hablar de que un tal James le había lanzado una bludger a Rosie y lo había golpeado a él... – dijo preocupado George.

-Y nosotros no tenemos bludgers en casa ni conocemos a ningún James y a ninguna Rosie.– Terminó de explicar Fred

- Cuando George se hizo pasar por Fred, y es verdad no pongan esa cara– dijo la pequeña Ginny – Se volvió loco golpeo a Fred, le grito a mamá y empezó a decir cosas feas ... me dio miedo... Ron no es así –

-Por supuesto que Ron no es así Ginny... Seguro fue por el golpe en la cabeza como dijo el sanador....- dijo Arthur tratando de tranquilizar a su hija. –Mañana hablaremos con Ron y todo se habrá solucionado. Ya verán -

Se escucho que las voces se alejaban y que bajaban las escaleras.

Que estaba pasando primero estaba en casa de sus padres con su familia y ahora parecía que había vuelto a su infancia, pero eso era imposible, tenia que ser una alucinación.

- Lo lamento pero no es una alucinación – dijo una voz alegre y conocida

- Rosie – dijo Ron sin aliento. Era su hija de 16 años lucia exactamente igual que unas horas antes.

-Hola Papá– dijo Rose acercándose a la cama -No. Te levantes te diste un golpe muy fuerte... -

-Rosie ¿qué paso?... me golpeo la Bludger y.... y después quise buscarlos pero....- dijo Ron.

- Tranquilo papá.... Bueno te voy a contar todo... pero primero debo confesar algo. No soy tu hija Ron. –Dijo como si le hablara del tiempo. Ron la miro incrédulo -Solo tome su forma para hablar contigo y darte las explicaciones generales, creímos que iba a ser más fácil para ti hablar con un ser querido.-

-¿Quién eres?– dijo sintiendo como la ira iba creciendo dentro.

-Bueno esa es una pregunta complicada... se puede decir que soy un ente superior que anda por este mundo y de vez en cuanto le da una mano a la humanidad, o sea somos los buenos ... Hay unos cuantos de nosotros por ahí, dando vueltas, pero no siempre aparecemos, nos gusta más estar detrás del telón, manejando los hilos. Nosotros te trajimos aquí- dijo la falsa Rose.

-Pero yo no quiero estar aquí, quiero volver con mi familia ellos me necesitan... – dijo Ron desesperado.

-mmm... veras eso no es posible. Cuando esa pelota de acero te golpeo y le dijiste, en una escena conmovedora a tu esposa que la amabas, nosotros dividimos tu esencia una parte terminó inconsciente en hospital y al día siguiente volvió a su casa con su mujer e hijos como si nada hubiera pasado y vivió feliz para siempre comiendo perdices. Y la otra parte de la esencia de Ron Weasley, o sea tu, vino con nosotros aquí...-

-¿Aquí? ¿Qué es aquí?- dijo Ron sin entender una palabra de lo que ese ser le estaba diciendo.

-El pasado, una línea temporal paralela, otro universo, otra realidad... o como más te guste llamarle... el asunto es que este lugar esta amenazado por Tom Riddle. Y te trajimos para que ayudes a combatirlo y que las cosas salgan mejor que la primera vez...-

-¡Pero estás LOCA!- dijo Ron si poder cree lo que escuchaba -Mira creo que te equivocaste de persona. Yo no soy el sujeto más indicado para pelear contra Voldemort... no fui yo quien lo derroto... fue Harry -

-No. Trajimos a la persona indicada: tienes entrenamiento de Auror, eres leal a tus amigos, bueno en estrategia, tienes los conocimientos del futuro... o del pasado, que confuso que puede resultar el tiempo ¿no?... bueno tienes esos conocimientos que te ayudaran a que las cosas salgan bien y.... no nos pareció justo para Harry que tuviera que pasar otra vez por todo esto de luchar contra la encarnación del mal.-

-¡¿Y yo sí?!– dijo Ron exasperado por ese ente que se veía igual a su hija pero era completamente distinta en los gestos y la forma de hablar.

La falsa Rose siguió con su monologo como si nada

-De cualquier forma para Harry las cosas son –el ente dudo unos instantes- bueno mejor no te digo nada Ronald ya te vas a enterar...-

-¿Que?¿Qué es distinto?- dijo Ron que no le gustaba lo estaba escuchando.

- Nada importante Papá, bueno yo...-

- No. Me. Llames. Papá. –dejando salir parte del veneno que estuvo juntando - Tu no eres mi hija solamente eres un espíritu desgraciado y arrogante que me alejo de mi familia y toma la imagen de mi bebé para evitar que la estrangule...-

-Sí. Es verdad la imagen de Rose es muy útil para evitar eso del estrangulamiento, claro... además de ser guapa... bueno me estoy atrasando... yo me largo, tengo otras cosas para hacer... Te sugiero que descanses Ronald. Y mañana se más amable con tu familia. Están muy preocupados por ti. Y no te preocupes por contarles la verdad ni a ellos ni a nadie tienes un "hechizo" –hizo las comillas con los dedos- que previene que divulgues o compartas recuerdos de tu vida pasada a cualquier persona a menos que te estés muriendo... Esperemos que no llegues a esas circunstancias...-

-Ya te gustaría....- dijo Ron con disgusto.

-Ah otra cosa– siguió como si nada -Tu manecilla del reloj de pared no va a marcar nunca más "Casa"... en cierta forma esta ya no es más tu casa... así que tuve que hechizarlo para que así lo haga... pero no es algo permanente una vez que vayas a Hogwarts el hechizo va a desaparecer.-

-Impresionantes poderes... ¡Oh! "Ser superior"– dijo Ron con sorna haciendo un falso gesto de alabanza –¡No te quiero ver programando el reloj digital de un condenado microondas!- termino con furia.

-Hasta luego Ronald. Dulces sueños.- dijo el Ente.

-¡Púdrete!- dijo un iracundo Ron.

Y sin decir más el espíritu desapareció así como vino.

Ron dejo caer la cabeza pesadamente en la almohada. "No puede ser... ¿donde estoy? ¿el pasado, otras realidades? Lo que sí es cierto es que ya no tengo 41 años y mi familia... Rosie y Hugo no existen más..." pensó esto último con amargura. " Pero si hago todo bien y exactamente igual que antes puedo recuperarlos" en ese momento se dio cuenta "¡Fred! ¡FRED está vivo! Puedo salvarlo a él y a los otros. A Remus, a Tonks, Sirius, Colin, Cedric y a todos los demás. Puedo hacer las cosas bien con Hermione desde el principio. Pero... ese espíritu dijo que había diferencias... ¿qué diferencias? " Y sin pensar más se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente sintió una mano que le tocaba la frente, como para chequear la temperatura.

Abrió los ojos y vio que era su madre.

-Hola mamá...- dijo Ron todavía medio dormido.

-Ron ¿cómo te sientes hijo?- pregunto Molly y luego agrego –Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.-Ron vio que el resto de sus hermanos estaban en la puerta de su habitación.-

- Oh.... Lamento mucho lo que paso ayer- dijo Ron dubitativo -no sé que me paso... ahora veo todo más claro - y luego simulo que trataba de acordarse lo que pasaba. Al final decidió mezclar verdad con mentira – Recuerdo que me caí y me dolía mucho la cabeza – dijo lentamente- y luego apareció gente que decía que era ustedes pero no lo eran... era todo muy confuso... quería saber donde estaban y pelee contra ellos.-

- Sí. Me pegaste un buen gancho y además me llamaste basura. – dijo Fred agarrándose la mandíbula.

-Lo lamento Fred...- dijo Ron.

-Y mandaste a callar a mamá– dijo George

-Perdóname mamá, te juro que no quise hacerlo- dijo Ron.

-¡Hey!... ¿no quisiste gritarle a mamá pero si pegarme a mi?– dijo Fred haciéndose el ofendido.

Ron sonrió y le dijo -Seguramente te lo merecías...-

-¿Yo? ¡Jamás!– dijo Fred poniendo cara de inocente. Todos se rieron y la tensión se disipo.

-Esta bien hijo... el sanador dijo que el golpe pudo alterar como veías a la gente y a las cosas a tu alrededor.-

-Me asustaste mucho. Imbecil– dijo Ginny –No. Lo. Hagas. Más– agregó con el mismo tono que utilizaría para castigar a James muchos años en el futuro.

-Lo siento...- dijo Ron.

Ya todos estaban más tranquilos. Ron se dejo dar un aplastante abrazo por parte de su madre.

-mmm mamá ¿falta mucho para comer?– hubo carcajadas generales.

-Imbecil. Definitivamente estás curado- dijo Ginny dio media vuelta y dijo por lo bajo –Tarado. Me hizo asustar...-

Pasado el mediodía Ron se había enterado de varias cosas por ejemplo la fecha, Sabía que tenía once años y que en un par de días estaría viajando por primera vez a Hogwarts.

Tenia poco tiempo para planear su estrategia. Por ahora haría lo mismo que la última vez: Se haría amigo de Harry y Hermione. Protegería la piedra Filosofal.

Pero no iba a permitir que Sirius se siguiera pudriendo en la cárcel. Ni bien pudiera le entregaría Pettigrew a Dumbledore.

Lo que le preocupaba era que no había visto por ningún lado a la maldita rata traidora. No era raro que "Scabbers" desapareciera por unos días y después volviera.

Debería manejarse con mucho cuidado para que Pettigrew no sospechara nada. Si quería sacar a Sirius de Azkaban debía contenerse de darle pisotón a la rata miserable. Una vez que Sirius estuviera fuera de Azkaban y Pettigrew dentro Harry podría dejar a los Dursley para siempre.

También le preocupaba Ginny, su primer año en Hogwarts fue horrible, sola y poseída por el diario de Tom Riddle que lentamente le absorbía la vida. No permitiría que eso volviera a pasar.

Tenía que hacer las cosas con cuidado, debía cambiar solo lo que era necesario y nada más. Si cambiaban demasiado las cosas podía perder la ventaja que tenía.

Después de almorzar jugó snap explosivo con Ginny. Además su madre le tenía un ojo echado encima y le pidió que se quedara tranquilo dentro de la casa para evitar alguna recaída. Ginny estaba con un humor de perros porque se quedaría sola durante todo el año. Percy mencionaba todo el tiempo que iba a ser prefecto.

A eso de media tarde su madre le estuvo probando las viejas túnicas de Bill y tomando medidas para arreglarlas y pudiera usarlas ese año.

Cuando terminó con las túnicas le dijo -Ron tenemos que buscarte una varita para que puedas usar este año... por ahora vamos a buscar alguna varita en casa. Más adelante podremos conseguirte una propia...–

La primera vez que le dijeron eso se sintió un poco decepcionado, deseaba tener una varita nueva... pero esta vez no le importaba. Ron sabía que si hubieran tenido el dinero no hubieran dudado un segundo en comprarle una varita propia.

-No te preocupes mamá- respondió Ron. -Me voy a arreglar bien-

Su madre trajo una caja que contenían más de una docena de varitas, todas pertenecían a familiares muertos y estaban en la madriguera desde vaya a saber Merlín cuando.

-¿Mama puedo probar varitas yo también?– dijo Ginny con ojos de cachorro.

-Todavía no Ginny. Ya llegara tu momento– dijo con una sonrisa

Reconoció al instante la vieja y desgastada varita de Charly con el pelo de unicornio que le salía por la punta. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa varita estaba muy deteriorada. O Charly era muy bruto o no era el primero en usarla.

Tomo la desvencijada varita y salieron algunas chispas de la punta, le parecía que la primera vez habían sido más. La sensación ni se acercaba a la que tuvo con su propia varita. Pero sabia que la varita le serviría bien hasta que pudiera conseguirse una propia.

-Creo que me voy a quedar con esta.– dijo Ron. Su madre lo miro un poco sorprendida.

-¿Porque no pruebas las demás Ron? No debes quedarte con la primera que pruebes... quizás encuentres alguna que te vaya mejor... -

Ron sabía que era una perdida de tiempo. Por más que algunas de las otras varitas estuvieran en mejores condiciones ninguna iba a coincidir con él tanto como la de Charly-

Probó varias varitas que estaban en mejores condiciones. Algunas largaban chispas otras no pero ninguna le servia tanto como la que ya había elegido. Cuando probo la octava varita formo un halo de luz amarilla y se sentía mucho mejor de lo que la varita de Charly la jamás se había sentido.

-¿De quien era esta varita mamá?– pregunto sin poder evitarlo

-Esa varita era de tu tío Fabián– dijo con cara de tristeza.

-Oh– dijeron el y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo que la Gideon debe estar por aquí también-

-Ya la pasaste hijo... Sigue probando varitas Ron quizás encuentres una todavía mejor-

Probo otras pero ninguna se sentía tan bien como la varita de Fabián Prewett.

-Voy a quedarme con la varita del tío Fabián... ¿No te molesta mamá?– Ron conocía lo sensible que se ponía su madre cuando se hablaba de sus dos hermanos.

-No claro que no Ronnie... creo que tu tío se sentiría muy contento de que su varita hubiera elegido a uno de sus sobrinos, pero no te preocupes más adelante conseguiremos una varita nueva para ti...- dijo Molly.

-Bueno creo que iré a guardarla en mi cuarto...– Y se fue pensativo

"Estoy seguro que probé la varita del tía Fabián la primera vez, pero no funciono conmigo... Si estuviera Hermione ya lo tendría todo resuelto. Seguro diría algo como: _Ron es perfectamente lógico que te elija una varita distinta. En cierta forma eres una persona distinta. Voy a releer las 25.000 páginas del manual de fabricantes de varitas quizás encuentre algo que nos ayude. En media hora te digo_." No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en su esposa ¿Que estaría haciendo en este momento? Seguramente estudiando, preparándose para Hogwarts con toda el alma, releyendo _Hogwarts una Historia_. Harry también debería estar contando los días para largarse de la casa de sus tíos.

-Hey Ronnie.– dijo George –Nos enteramos que ya tienes varita-

-Si. Es una buena varita... era del tío Fabián, no hagan mucho escándalo ya saben como se pone mamá- dijo Ron seriamente.

-No te preocupes. Tenemos más tacto de lo que la gente cree...– dijo Fred

-Así que pasado mañana es el gran día... – dijo George cambiando de tema -Has pensado como enfrentar al Troll-

Ron sonrió se había olvidado que Fred y George le habían dicho que para ser seleccionado en una casa tenía que enfrentar un Troll. Ese Troll le había quitado el sueño por varios días. Ni se imaginaba que al final terminaría noqueando a uno con Harry en el baño de las chicas para salvar a Hermione.

-No se preocupen tengo todo bajo control. Los Trolls son bastante estúpidos. Le diré que dos gemelos pelirrojos dijeron que era idiota y que olía a abono, y que yo le puedo decir quienes son si no me ataca- dijo Ron con seguridad.

- Parece que tenemos un astuto Slitheryn en la familia George– dijo Fred -o el pequeño Ronnie nos está tomando el pelo.-

Ron no pudo evitar reírse, era bueno ver a Fred.

- No se preocupen y guárdenme un lugar en la mesa de Griffindor -

Al rato llego su padre justo para la cena. Como siempre la cocina de su madre era excelente. Arthur comentó sin entrar en detalles que había tenido tres redadas particularmente difíciles. Ginny seguía de mal humor. Los gemelos hablaban en voz baja seguramente planeando una broma para Percy o para Ron, que eran sus blancos preferidos.

A eso de las diez su madre los mando a todos a la cama. Era raro normalmente era él el que mandaba niños a la cama (cuando Hermione se lo pedía).

Una vez que cerro la puerta y apagó la luz se dio cuenta de lo solo que se sentía. Normalmente charlaría con Hermione sobre lo que paso en el día, o hubieran compartido un cómodo silencio mientras ella leía un libro y él la sección deportiva del Profeta. O esperarían a que los niños se durmieran y harían el amor hasta quedar agotados...

Pero nada de eso pasaría se dormiría solo, despertaría solo y llevaría la carga de conocer un futuro horrible solo.

Después de una hora de dar vueltas en la cama decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta por la casa. Abrió la puerta y vio que venía luz de arriba, de la habitación de Ginny. Llego a la puerta y escucho la voz de su madre.

-¿Ginny no te puedes dormir? ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?- dijo su madre.

-¡Si! La del Niño que Vivió- dijo Ginny.

-¿No estás un poco grande para esa historia?- le preguntó Molly.

-Si estoy grande ¿por qué no puedo ir a Hogwarts?- para Ginny su idea tenía una lógica perfecta.

-Porque para ir a Hogwarts con tus hermanos te falta un año- le explicó su mamá.

-Bueno... entonces no soy tan grande y todavía puedo escuchar la historia del niño que vivió- dijo Ginny.

Ron había escuchado esa historia miles de veces. La versión de cuento de Hadas (la que seguramente le contaría su madre a Ginny) y ya de más grande la versión siniestra y no tan divertida.

-Bueno todo empezó hace diez años. Cuando el niño que vivió estaba festejando Halloween con su familia. En esa época había un mago oscuro y muy malvado del cual no decimos su nombre...-

Voldemort. Le costo años a Ron acostumbrarse a decir el nombre del desgraciado.

-... Ese mago, no se sabe por que, había decidido que iba a matar a todos los Potter. Estos se escondieron en una hermosa casa muy protegida donde Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no pudiera encontrarlos... -

Ron tenía que reconocerlo su madre contaba historias mucho mejor que él.

-Pero los traicionaron...- dijo Ginny que se conocía la historia de memoria.

-Sí. Fueron traicionados por alguien en quien confiaron...-

Pettigrew ¿donde estaría? Se preguntó Ron.

- Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado dejo heridos e inconscientes a James y Lily Potter..-

Ron sabía que algo no cuadraba al momento que su madre dijo la frase.

"¿Eh? Que carajo está diciendo mamá... los padres de Harry murieron esa noche... Voldemort los mato..."

-Y le arrojo una maldición asesina imperdonable Al-Niño-Que-Vivió-

-Pero la maldición rebotó en John Potter dejándole solo una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado murió y desde entonces se lo conoce como El-Niño-Que-Vivió y vivió feliz con sus padres para siempre– completó Ginny

Única idea que se le cruzó a Ron por la cabeza fue:

"¡¿Quién demonios es John Potter?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!

Primero quiero agradecerles por haber llegado a este punto (o sea terminar de leer el 1er capitulo) Me gustaria saber que piensan de la historia hasta ahora (o sea reviews).

Como habrán notado estoy utilizando un par de idea que ya se usaron anteriormente (hay comunidades enteras de viajes en el tiempo y realidades paralelas) una de mis tantas inspiraciones es el fic "Backward with Purpose"...

Decidí no escribir esta historia en mi dialecto (Castellano Rioplatense Argentino) para que les resulte más cómodo a todos los lectores.

Ahora voy a comentar de hasta donde quiero llegar... Mi intención es que salga un capitulo de más o menos 5000 palabras cada 10 días y terminar en un año a más tardar.

Les voy a agradecer cualquier sugerencia o crítica (constructiva) porque que me va a ayudar a mejor la calidad de este fanfic.

Saludos.

Salvatore


	2. ¿Quién es John Potter?

"¡¿Quien demonios es John Potter?!"

Esa pregunta persiguió a Ron mientras corría para salir de la casa de sus padres.

Se acordó de lo que dijo el Ente que lo había traído a este lugar

- De cualquier forma para Harry...las cosas son.... bueno mejor no te digo nada Ronald ya te vas a enterar...-

_-¿Que?¿Qué es distinto?- dijo Ron_

¿Que era distinto? TODO era condenadamente distinto. ¿Quién demonios era John Potter? Se pregunto nuevamente Ron.

Quizás así se llamaba Harry en esta realidad, y vive feliz con sus padres como dijo Ginny, o sea que podía olvidarse de buscar a Peter Pettigrew, seguramente la rata inmunda se estaba pudriendo en Azkaban... si es que todavía estaba vivo...

¿Que más cambió?...¿Qué era este lugar? Ron pensó que era el pasado, pero no lo era. Esto era otro lugar... otro universo.

- ....nosotros dividimos tu esencia una parte terminó inconsciente en hospital y al día siguiente volvió a su casa con su mujer e hijos como si nada hubiera pasado y vivió feliz para siempre comiendo perdices. Y la otra parte de la esencia de Ron Weasley, o sea tu, vino con nosotros aquí...-

"Malditos... que me hicieron" pensó con amargura "no tenían derecho a traerme aquí..." Ron apoyó la mano contra el cobertizo de su padre, le faltaba el aire. Todo lo que sabía podía no servirle de nada en este lugar.

"Hermione". Si ella no existía en esta realidad no lo soportaría. Debía aparecerse en la casa de sus Suegros y chequear si Hermione existía.

Aunque, si el ministerio detectaba magia en la casa de la familia Granger le echarían la culpa a ella y podía llegar a ser expulsada de Hogwarts. No se arriesgaría, esperaría unos días más.

Solo podía esperar

Apoyó la espalda contra el cobertizo. Por más difícil que fuera tenía que dejar de pensar en Hermione y Harry. Debía comenzó a planear sus siguientes pasos...

Al cabo de pocos minutos llego a la conclusión de que no había mucho que pudiera hacer por ahora, excepto recolectar toda la información que fuese posible sobre John Potter, Voldemort y averiguar que tan distinta era esta realidad de la suya. Mañana a primera hora buscaría libros de Historia, viejos periódicos o cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle.

Ya deberían ser medianoche. Seria mejor que volviera a La Madriguera, de paso robaría a sus padres un poco de whisky de fuego. Necesitaba un trago con urgencia.

De repente escucho pasos en el césped... pasos humanos saco su varita. Y fue a chequear que era lo que hacia el ruido...

Ginny.

Se había olvidado de que su hermana practicaba a escondidas regularmente con las escobas de sus hermanos desde que tenía seis años.

-Hola Ginny...– dijo Ron sorprendiendo a su hermana.

-¡Ron!- dijo Ginny sobresaltada –Me asustaste... ¿Qué haces aquí? Mamá te va a castigar si se entera que estás afuera...– dijo hablando en voz baja.

-Es una hermosa noche de luna llena...– dijo Ron señalando el cielo estrellado y luego agregó - Además tu también estarías en problemas pequeña hermana-

-No soy pequeña...– dijo Ginny enojada.

-Te lo digo cariñosamente Ginny –contestó Ron con una sonrisa.

-No me gusta que me digan pequeña... o hermanita... o enana... y si sigues llamándome así te golpeare hasta que consiga una varita y pueda echarte alguna maldición– amenazó Ginny.

-Se que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo Ginny... te prometo que no te voy a decir enana ni nada de eso– dijo Ron recordando varios golpes y maldiciones que había recibido por parte de su hermana a lo largo de su vida.

-Gracias– dijo Ginny tomándole la palabra a Ron.

-Bueno. ¿Vas a sacar esa escoba si o no?– preguntó Ron.

-¿Eh?¿Qué escoba?– dijo Ginny haciéndose la que no entendía lo que le decía su hermano.

-Te sugiero que agarres de la escoba de George o la de Fred que son mejores que la mía– dijo Ron mientras tomaba su vieja y destartalada escoba –Bueno que esperas– Le vendría bien volar. Se cansaría y quizás se golpeaba la cabeza otra vez y descubría que era todo una horrible pesadilla.

-Yo no se volar Ron- dijo Ginny nerviosa.

-Y yo estoy a dieta Ginny. Vamos, practicaremos penales. Yo seré guardián y tu cazadora... – dijo Ron mientras agarraba su escoba.

Ginny finalmente tomo la escoba de George y comenzaron a practicar. Ron dejo pasar varios goles al principio pero después de un rato Ginny comenzó a jugar cada vez mejor y el juego se volvió cada vez más entretenido con Ron haciendo atrapadas cada vez más difíciles y Ginny cambiando constantemente la estrategia para tratar de superar a su hermano. Después de media hora guardaron las escobas.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio hacia la madriguera Ginny fue la primera en romper el silencio...

-Gracias por no decir nada y por prestarme la escoba...- dijo Ginny.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. A parte la escoba era de George– dijo riendo Ron

-Si. Algún día le agradeceré – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Hicieron unos pasos más y esta vez fue Ron quien rompió el silencio -Ahora cuando me vaya vas a poder usar mi escoba. Eso si no te estrelles porque... no se cuando volvería a conseguir una escoba nueva... – dijo Ron y espero la reacción de Ginny.

-¡Imbecil! Te preocupa más tu mugrosa escoba que tu hermanita– dijo Ginny dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Ouch! Fue una broma... Es que acaso los únicos que pueden hacer bromas son los gemelos...Yo me preocupo por tu seguridad personal hermanita, que no te quepa ninguna duda... – dijo Ron mientras se masajeaba el hombro.

Ron recibió otro puñetazo.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- se quejó Ron.

-Por decirme hermanita. –dijo Ginny frunciendo el seño- Me prometiste que no lo dirías más. Hermanito-

-¡¿Qué es eso de hermanito?! Respeto a tu mayores Enana- dijo Ron.

Ginny le arrojo una patada que Ron esquivo, pero al errar la patada Ginny perdió el equilibrio y cayo al césped. Ron aprovecho para hacerle cosquillas.

-Ron... NO... jajaja... basta... jajaja....me duele... la panza... jajaja– dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.-¡Basta!-

-¿Tregua Ginny?– Pregunto Ron sin dejarle de hacer cosquillas a su hermana.

- Tregua – dijo Ginny sin aliento.

Se levantaron y siguieron caminando hacia La Madriguera.

-Espero que no hayamos despertado a mamá con todo este griterío que armamos en el jardín– dijo Ginny en voz baja mientras entraban a la cocina.

-Si te ve volando puede que arme un escándalo, ya sabes lo sobreprotectora que es- comentó Ron.

-Si ya se como es mamá- dijo Ginny

-Siempre se preocupa– prosiguió Ginny después de un instante –Y a veces tiene razón. Como ayer contigo... Todos nos preocupamos, no solo mamá... ¿estás bien ahora?-

-Claro que estoy bien...– Mintió Ron. En realidad sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

-Es que estás raro, distinto...– Claro que estaba raro tenia un cuerpo de un niño de once años y los recuerdos de un hombre de 41 de otra dimensión.

-¿Raro?– pregunto Ron haciéndose el que no entendía.

-Si. Como triste...- Triste era poco. Tardaría más de una década en volver a ver a sus hijos.

-Es que... voy a marcharme a Hogwarts y no los voy a ver por mucho tiempo– Mintió Ron

-Pero van a estar Percy y los gemelos contigo... Ojalá yo pudiera marcharme con ustedes a Hogwarts– dijo triste.

-Percy va estar ocupado con sus asuntos de prefecto y los gemelos tienen sus... eh... ocupaciones... Además vas tener a mamá y papá para ti sola un año más... y cuando vayas el año que viene te guardaré un lugar en la mesa de Slitheryn... – dijo dándole una mirada al estilo Draco Malfoy.

-¡Ron! No vamos a terminar en Slitheryn esa casa es para brujas y magos malos y nosotros no somos malos- dijo indignada

-Claro que no Ginny, nosotros iremos a la casa de los valientes, como debe ser... – dijo Ron estrujando a su hermana con un brazo.

-Si... me pregunto cómo será estar en Hogwarts, y conocer gente y hacer amigos... – dijo Ginny sonando algo triste por no poder ir.

-Ya sabes por más que no me guste agarrar mucho la pluma voy a escribirte... – dijo Ron.

-Ron. Tu sabes como es. Todos nos prometieron escribirnos seguido... pero ninguno lo hizo... no creo que tu vayas a ser distinto – dijo Ginny con tristeza.

Ron sabía que Ginny tenía razón en su primer año no le había escrito ni una línea.

-Si no te escribo por lo menos una carta al mes te autorizo a golpearme... ¿Qué te parece?- propuso Ron.

-Me parece justo– aceptó Ginny.

-Muy bien creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. Si no mañana no vamos a poder despertarnos-

Ron tuvo un sueño intranquilo plagado de sueños de Hermione que le preguntaba porque la había abandonado, sus niños le decían que lo extrañaban y preguntaban cuando lo volverían a ver. Harry aparecía y le decía _Mi nombre no es Harry es John_.

A las 7 de la mañana no aguantó más y resolvió levantarse. Su madre se sorprendió al ver a su hijo menor despierto tan temprano pero no dijo nada.

Después del desayuno fue al ático a buscar algunos libros de historia. Pero la mayoría eran demasiado viejos y en ninguno aparecían referencias a Voldemort o a los Potter. Buscar en los periódicos era algo imposible porque no había ninguno demasiado viejo. Así que a unas horas después de haber comenzado ya había abandonado. Si Hermione hubiera estado con él seguramente hubiera sabido donde buscar. ¿Qué hubiera echo Hermione? Eso le recordó cuando estaba llevando a Rose por primera vez a King Cross.

_-Ron no tienes idea de donde estamos– dijo Hermione enojada. –Deberías haber parado a preguntarle a ese policía-_

_-No. Mi amor se que estamos cerca solo debo doblar por aquí– dijo Ron antes de entrar en una calle sin salida._

_-Rosie creo que te quedaras en casa al fina – dijo Hugo mientras Ron daba marcha atrás._

_-Papá. ¿Vamos a llegar? –Pregunto Rose nerviosa_

_-Claro hija– Ron no tenía la más pálida idea de donde se encontraba. Ni cuanto tardaría en llegar. _

_Dos minutos después encontró a otro policía y amablemente le indicó como llegar a la estación de tren. Diez minutos después habían llegado._

_La moraleja fue a veces es mejor preguntar antes que dar vueltas._

Ron pensó primero en preguntarle a Ginny que era la Admiradora Número 1 del Niño-Que-Vivió... Pero no creía que su hermana supiera demasiado. Sobre Pettigrew y Sirius. En su propia realidad se habían enterado de la relación entre Sirius y los Padres de Harry demasiado tarde... Su madre y su padre por otro lado sabrían la información que era de público conocimiento, no era mucho pero era mejor que nada.

Molly como siempre se mantenía ocupada con la casa y en ese momento estaba afuera alimentando a las gallinas.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Ron.

-Ron que bueno que estás aquí, porque necesito que me ayudes a juntar huevos – le pidió su madre.

-Esta bien- dijo Ron tomando una canasta.

-¿Querías preguntarme algo querido?– dijo Molly mientras juntaba unos huevos y los colocaba en la canasta.

-Quería preguntarles sobre la guerra contra Ya-Sabes-Quien... ¿no te molesta?- le pregunto Ron.

-Claro que no querido ¿Qué querías saber?- dijo Molly sin distraerse de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno... quería saber un par de cosas... como por ejemplo ¿por qué el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado atacó a John Potter– Ron sabía que esa era una pregunta que sabía que su madre no podría responder pero serviría para empezar.

-Eso nunca se supo bien. Lo que se cree es que era una venganza contra James y Lily Potter, porque ellos lo habían enfrentado varias veces y Quien-tu-sabes no tolera desafíos– Muy bien la profecía seguía siendo un secreto en esta realidad, seguramente Snape le contó solo la mitad de la maldita profecía. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de otro problema: Snape podía leerle la mente eso podía ser algo bueno o algo muy malo. Bueno porque podría ayudarlo o malo porque podían pensar que estaba loco y alucinaba. Ya se enfocaría luego en eso.

-Pero los dejo vivir... –continuó Ron- a los Potter. Podría haberlos matado pero no lo hizo-

-Estaba apurado por matar a John Potter. Y dejo al traidor para que los matara pero al final no tuvo el coraje para terminar la tarea que le había encargado su jefe- explico Molly.

-¿Quién los traiciono?- preguntó Ron.

-Un viejo amigo del colegio– dijo Molly.

Un amigo del colegio podía ser Remus, Sirius o Colagusano. Necesitaba saber el nombre exacto.

-¿Pero como se llamaba?– insistió Ron sin ganas de dar más rodeos.

-Se llamaba Peter Pettigrew– contestó Molly

Muy bien eso dejaba a Sirius fuera de Azkaban. Pero al mismo tiempo podía cambiar drásticamente el futuro.

-Voy a tener cuidado con quien me hago amigo– dijo Ron para distender la conversación

-Estoy segura de que harás buenas amistades Ron. Hogwarts es un lugar...- pero antes de que pudiera continuar su hijo ya tenía otra pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

-Ah otra cosa que me preguntaba como fue que hizo John Potter para sobrevivir a la maldición- preguntó Ron sabiendo que su madre seguramente no tendría la más mínima idea, pero no perdía nada con probar.

-Eso tampoco se sabe... hay teorías pero ninguna está comprobada- dijo Molly.

- Ron ¿porque este súbito interés por la guerra?- preguntó Molly un poco intrigada.

-Es que ayer escuche cuando le contabas la historia de John Potter a Ginny. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba y me pareció que sonaba un poco fantasiosa y había cosas que no se explicaban del todo...- esperando que eso sirviera para zafar.

-La historia de John Potter, hasta donde se, fue así... ahora debe estar viviendo tranquilo con sus padres... – dijo Molly.

Ron debía cambiar la estrategia. Preguntar por John Potter si bien confirmaba lo que ya sabia no le aportaba nada nuevo y además quería saber que era de Harry en esta realidad.

-¿Conoces a Lily y James Potter?- preguntó Ron.

-No. No coincidimos en Hogwarts pero tu padre vio a James un par de veces es Auror en el Ministerio. Tengo entendido que son muy buena gente... – dijo Molly

-Estoy seguro de que lo son.- y después agregó -Me imagino de que después de tantos problemas con un hijo no les quedaron ganas de tener más-

La madre de Ron sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su hijo.

-Puede ser nunca escuche que tuvieran más hijos... -

-Gracias por la información mamá creo que voy a dejar esto en la cocina– dijo refiriéndose a la cesta con huevos.

Su madre no fue de gran ayuda, pero al menos consiguió algo de información. ¿Cómo sería este John Potter? Si era una copia en miniatura del arrogante James Potter iba a ser difícil que fuesen amigos como lo había sido con Harry.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ocuparse de otra cosa. En pocas horas estaría en Hogwarts donde podía buscar libros de historia, periódicos viejos y tendría acceso a una de las redes de chismosos más importantes del mundo mágico. Y lo más importante vería en carne y hueso al mismísimo John Potter.

Lo que si podía hacer era ir a Ottery Saint Catchpole, usar una cabina telefónica y llamar a la casa de los padres de Hermione y preguntar por ella. Con suerte, si ella atendía, podría escuchar su voz.

-¡Ron!- dijo Ginny. Evidentemente no era la primera vez que lo llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa ahora que vas a Hogwarts no hablas con tu hermana?- dijo su hermana molesta.

Pobre Ginny estaba enojada. No quería quedarse con papá y mamá todo el año mientras sus hermanos partían a la lejana e increíble Hogwarts a aprender magia.

-Disculpa Ginny... tenía la mente en otro mundo ¿Qué me decías?- dijo Ron.

-Te decía si querías jugar a Gobstones...- dijo Ginny.

-No. Pensaba ir al pueblo un rato... –dijo sin pensar Ron

-¿Al pueblo?¿Para qué?¿puedo acompañarte?– Pregunto Ginny llena de energía

-Eh... no se... –dijo Ron que a causa de la falta de sueño complicaba pensar.

-¿No sabes que es lo que vas a hacer o si puedo acompañarte?- preguntó su hermana.

-Voy a dar una vuelta nada más y si, puedes acompañarme– Ronald se dio cuenta que su hermana podía llegar a resultar un problema en su visita al pueblo pero ya se arreglaría...

-Buenísimo voy a ponerme ropa muggle... ahora vuelvo... –dijo Ginny para inmediatamente levantarse y correr a su habitación.

Ron fue a cambiarse y agarro algunas monedas muggles para el teléfono...

-Le voy a avisar a mamá que voy contigo... –dijo de pasada al bajar de su cuarto.

-Bueno– dijo Ron. Se quedo pensando que no le había dicho nada a su madre, no estaba acostumbrado a pedirle permiso a nadie para salir. A lo sumo le avisaba a Hermione o los chicos para que no se asustaran si no lo veían. Además tenían el reloj de pared que les decía a todos donde o como se encontraba.

-Mamá dijo que no había problema que volvamos en una hora, que no le hagamos bromas a los muggles y que deberías haberle avisado que pensabas ir al pueblo... –dijo Ginny cuando volvió de afuera.

-Si. Le pensaba avisar ahora– Mintió Ron.

Caminaron todo el trayecto desde la madriguera al pueblo sin cruzarse con nadie. Ron estuvo cayado todo el trayecto pero Ginny se quejo un para de veces de que estaba caminando muy rápido.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo Ron lo vio más chico, los autos eran más viejos no podían ni compararse con el Audi que él manejaba en su propio tiempo. Los muggles se vestían distinto y utilizaban mucha menos tecnología.

Caminaron con Ginny por la calle principal de Ottery Saint Catchpole hasta que Ron vio lo que buscaba: Una cabina telefónica. Ahora iba a tener que jugar un juego muy peligroso...

-¿Ginny sabes lo que es eso?- Pregunto Ron

-Claro que si. Es una Cabina de Feléfono– dijo Ginny como si fuera algo obvio

-Teléfono– Corrigió Ron

-¿Teléfono?- repitío Ginny poco convencida

Se acercaron para mirar desde más cerca

-¿Sabés como usarlo?– dijo Ron

-No y tu tampoco.– dijo Ginny

-No es tan difícil... mira a ese hombre... introduce monedas, marca los números, espera y habla tranquilamente.- le explico Ron.

Una vez que salió el hombre de la cabina Ron se apuro a entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Ey!- se quejo Ginny mientras abría la puerta nuevamente –No vas a dejarme afuera. Yo también quiero hacer andar esta cosa...-

Ginny entro a la cabina, cerro la puerta y miro a Ron enojada...

-Bueno está bien... mira esta es una guía telefónica dice los nombres de todas las personas que tienen teléfono- dijo Ron mientras entregaba a Ginny un pesado libro –Fíjate si puedes encontrar algún Weasley en ella– intentando entretener a Ginny mientras el llamaba a casa de Hermione.

-Muy Bien– dijo Ginny y luego miro a Ron y pregunto -¿Cómo sabes lo que es todo esto?-

-Papá– respondió Ron sin dudarlo. Lo cual era mentira ya que se lo había explicado Hermione años atrás después de su desastrosa llamada a la casa de los tíos de Harry.

A Ginny le pareció respuesta suficiente porque empezó a buscar gente con el apellido Weasley.

Cuando Ginny tuvo la atención puesta otra vez en la guía telefónica. Ron introdujo monedas suficientes como para hablar a Brighton y disco el número de la casa de los padres de Hermione.

-¡Ron! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!– dijo Ginny indignada porque Ron no le había avisado que iba a discar.

-Shhh, te van a escuchar– dijo Ron mientras cubría el auricular con la mano.

-Quiero escuchar– dijo acercando la oreja a el auricular.

Se escucho que llamaba pero nadie atendia.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunto Ginny.

-Ese ruido te dice que el teléfono no está ocupado... ahora callate– dijo Ron secamente. Cada tono se hacia más insoportable.

-Buenos Tardes Casa de la familia Granger.– dijo una voz masculina un poco dura. El padre de Hermione evidentemente.

-Hola- dijo Ginny.

-No puede oirte, cubrí el receptor– explico Ron.

-Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?- dijo el padre de Hermione.

-Así no es divertido Ron– se quejo Ginny queriendo tomar el tubo.

-Shh cállate un segundo– dijo sacándole la mano a su hermana.

-¿Quien es papá?– se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

"Hermione" pensó Ron.

Ron reconocería la voz de su esposa en cualquier lado. Ginny le siguió hablando pero no escucho nada de lo que solo prestaba atención a los sonidos que salían del telefono.

-No se hija. No contesta nadie. No preocupes ya volverán a llamar – dijo el hombre cortando.

"Hermione existe... gracias Merlin" pensó Ron con un enorme alivio.

Ron quedo escuchando el ruido monocorde del aparato hasta que Ginny lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Ron!- Grito Ginny a tiempo que lo zamarreaba por un brazo.

-¿¡Qué!?– dijo Ron de mal modo

-Ron. Es la tercera vez que te llamo. Y es medio difícil que no me escuches si estamos encerrados en una cabina roja que es más chica que el armario de las escobas ¿Que te pasó?....- pregunto Ginny.

-Nada. Vamos a casa ya paso más de media hora desde que salimos– contestó Ron evasivamente.

Abrió la puerta de la cabina y empezó a caminar hacia la madriguera.

Ron no podía ocultar su cara de felicidad y alivio.

Ginny lo alcanzó a unos pocos metros.

-Cada vez estás más raro Ron– Dijo Ginny después de caminar varios minutos en silencio.

Ron se dio cuenta que no estaba actuando como si tuviera once años. A esa edad no sabía como funcionaban las cabinas telefónicas, era mucho más impulsivo, no hubiera observado como un muggle usaba la cabina, simplemente hubiera entrado y le hubiera gritado al tubo. En parte era lógico que se comportara distinto tenía 41 años. El tiempo lo había cambiado, la muerte de Fred, la tortura mental de un Horcrux y los años que paso como auror cazando a la peor basura del mundo mágico junto a Harry lo cambiaron. Pero también Hermione, Rose y Hugo lo cambiaron para mejor, con ellos aprendió a ser esposo y padre.

-Si debe ser la edad hermanita. No envejezcas más o te pasara lo mismo- dijo Ron.

-Te Dije. Que No. Me Llames Hermanita... ahora voy a tener que golpearte- dijo Ginny dándole una mirada que pretendía ser siniestra.

-Eso si me alcanzas– dijo Ron antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

-No creas que me canso rápido Ronald– dijo Ginny mientras lo corría a toda velocidad.

Unos cientos de metros después de correr se quedo sin aire y Ginny pudo alcanzarlo pero ella también estaba cansada y solo tuvo fuerzas para golpear a Ron en el hombro, que ni siquiera le dolió, y siguieron caminando hacia la madriguera.

Por más que le diera pereza debía mejorar su estado físico no podía ser que a los once años no pudiera correr 400 metros sin sentir que los pulmones le iban a explotar.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera Ron fue a su cuarto y empezó a preparar su equipaje.

El baúl que usaría era un baúl común sin ninguna clase de hechizo que le diera más espacio.

Lo primero que hizo fue hacer un poco de magia ilegal para que el baúl fuera el doble de profundo. Después tomo martillo, clavos, madera y construyo un fondo falso. Era un trabajo rustico pero quedo bastante bien.

Al cabo de una hora tenía todo lo que necesitaría a lo largo del año dentro de su baúl más o menos organizado: Ropa, pergaminos, tinta, plumas, ingredientes para pociones y un poco de Whisky de Fuego que había podido sacar a escondidas a sus padres y unos pedazos de torta de chocolate que encontró en la cocina un rato antes.

Sin nada más que hacer se tiro en la cama.

Al rato su madre llamo a todos a cenar, esa sería la última cena que tendría en la madriguera. Su padre llego a tiempo y comento que irían a King Cross en el Autobús Noctámbulo ya que el viejo Ford Anglia todavía no estaba listo para andar.

Después de comer una excelente y abundante comida jugó al ajedrez contra Percy, gobstones con Ginny y antes de las diez su madre mando a todos a la cama.

Mañana por la mañana estaría otra vez en King Cross. Seguramente vería a ese John Potter y a Hermione... Finalmente por la noche vería a Quirrell con su "turbante"... a Snape y Dumbledore...

Y pensando en eso se sumergió en un sueño intranquilo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno he vuelto a las andadas con esta historia. La verdad la falta de tiempo (el laburo y el estudio me llevan casi todo el día) me dificulto mucho escribir este capítulo. Espero poder continuar escribiendo regularmente.

Quiero agradecerles a los que se han tomado tiempo para leer la historia y agradecería algún review.

Bueno eso sería todo por ahora. Nos estamos viendo en unas 2 semanas (días más días menos)

Saludos

C-Bianco


	3. King Cross

King Cross.

Ron conocía esta estación de trenes a la perfección. Había estado más veces de las que podía recordar, acompañando a sus hermanos mayores, yendo él a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts como alumno, años después acompañando a sus hijos y ahora por muy loco que parezca tomaría nuevamente el expreso... como estudiante.

No sirvió de nada tener el equipaje listo desde el día anterior. Al final por una cosa u otra terminaron llegando a la plataforma 9 ¾ pocos minutos antes de que saliera él expreso.

Ron estuvo muy atento todo el camino hasta la barrera. No vio ningún rastro de nadie que se pareciera a un Potter por ningún lado.

La barrera que separa a los andenes entre el andén 9 y el andén 10 fue el lugar donde se encontraron por primera vez Harry y los Weasley.

La que mejor recordaba ese momento era Ginny. Algunas veces cuando su hermana contaba la historia a sus sobrinas exagerándola un poco. Todas querían saber como había conocido al increíble y valiente Harry Potter.

-... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...- dijo Molly.

"No sé que tiene de raro que esté lleno de Muggles después de todo es una de las estaciones Muggles más importantes de Londres." Pensó Ron. Los nervios le estaban dando un humor de perros.

-Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén?- dijo Molly.

"Pregunta estúpida" pensó Ron

-¡Nueve y tres cuartos!- dijo Ginny que iba de la mano de su mamá -Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?- dijo poniendo cara de suplica.

-No tienes suficiente edad, Ginny Ahora quédate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.- dijo Molly.

Percy se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Cuando llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga fila de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, Percy había desaparecido.

-Fred, eres el siguiente.- dijo Molly.

-No soy Fred, soy George- dijo Fred -¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?-

Normalmente a Ron le hubiera causado gracia ese chiste pero hoy tenía ganas de golpear a alguien.

-Lo siento, George, cariño– dijo Molly. A Ron le parecía que le estaba siguiendo el juego a sus hermanos.

-Estaba bromeando, yo soy Fred- dijo Fred, y un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. George fue tras él.

Este era el momento en que Harry, su mejor amigo, futuro cuñado y padrino de su hija, debía aparecer y pedir ayuda para cruzar la entrada al anden 9 ¾ pero no paso nada. Quién podía entender a este mundo de porquería...

-¡Ron!- lo llamo su madre.

-¡Qué!- contestó de mal modo.

-Cuidado como me hablas jovencito...- le advirtió Molly –Es la tercera vez que te llamo. ¿Piensas cruzar o no?-

Sin responder se lanzó contra la pared deseando que cuando cruzara la pared apareciera en su propio mundo.

Nada de eso paso en cambio Percy estaba esperando a que el resto de la familia cruzara no muy lejos de ahí los gemelos saludaban a Lee Jordan que les mostraba el contenido de una caja que llevaba en los brazos. Ron se acordó de lo que había dentro y no se acercaría a esa cosa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La imagen familiar de la locomotora a vapor, el andén lleno de gente, el cartel de: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 horas", las voces de la gente que se mezclaban con el ulular de las lechuzas, los gatos que iban y venían por todos lados.

Una vez que cruzaron la Sra. Weasley y Ginny, empezaron a buscar algún vagón con asientos vacíos. Si todo era como la primera vez tendrían que caminar casi hasta el final del tren.

En el camino Ron vio algunas caras familiares: su antigua novia Lavender Brown, las hermanas Patil, Hannah Abbott (en el futuro Longbottom), los Malfoy y algún otro mortifago. Cuando pasaron al lado de los Malfoy escucho como Lucius le daba recomendaciones a Draco para no asociarse con la clase incorrecta de personas. Pero ninguna señal de Hermione o Harry...

Siguieron caminando por el andén de piedra y, como era de esperar los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familias, otros discutiendo sobre quien ocuparía el asiento de la ventanilla y quien el del pasillo.

-Bueno creo que por aquí habrá asientos para todos. ¿Dónde se están Fred y George?– dijo Molly buscando con la mirada a sus hijos.

-Ya deben haber guardado sus baúles– comentó Ron prestando atención a su alrededor por señales de sus amigos.

-¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Están ahí?– dijo Molly llamando a sus hijos.

-Ya vamos, mamá– se escucho desde adentro del tren.

Molly acerco a Ron y le preguntó.

-¿ Ron, tienes algo en la nariz ?-

-No mamá. Ya me limpie el barro que me arrojo Ginny hoy a la mañana– dijo ácidamente mientras miraba a su hermana que se hacia la tonta. Ron quería dar una bueno impresión a la futura madre de sus hijos, además el que su madre te limpiara la nariz delante de media comunidad mágica no era algo que quisiera repetir.

-Me parece que te queda un poco todavía.– dijo Molly

Ron trató de esquivarla pero su mamá lo agarró sacando un pañuelo y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz..

-Mamá, déjame- exclamó apartándose.

-¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita?- dijo George.

-Cállate idiota.- dijo Ron.

-¡Ron! No maldigas- dijo Molly para luego preguntar -¿Dónde está Percy?-

-Ahí viene.– dijo Fred.

-No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá- dijo Percy que ya se había puesto la túnica negra de Hogwarts con la insignia plateada de Prefecto perfectamente lustrada- Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos... -

-Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy?- dijo George, simulando sorpresa - Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea-

-Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo.- dijo Fred –Una vez...-

-O dos...- -Un minuto...- -¡Todo el verano!-

-Oh, ya cállense- dijo Percy de buen humor. Nada podía ensombrecer el día en que comenzaría a ejercer sus funciones de prefecto.

-Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva?- dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Porque él es un prefecto- dijo orgullosa Molly

-Mamá voy a buscar un compartimiento.– dijo Ron impacientemente. No podía aguantar un segundo más sin subir al maldito tren.

-Ron, Cariño, mi bebe está tan grande, déjame darte un abrazo– dijo Molly mientras aplastaba a su hijo en un tremendo abrazo –¿sabes que cualquier cosa puedes escribirnos?-

-Claro que si.– dijo Ron sin aliento.

Ron comenzó a caminar hacia el tren arrastrando su baúl de una de las manijas. A cada paso que daba sentía más ganas de vomitar.

-¿No vas a despedirte de mi Ron?– dijo la voz de Ginny a su lado. Parecía un poco desilusionada de que Ron se marchara así como así.

-Disculpa Ginny. Es que estoy un poco nervioso con todo esto– dijo rascándose la nuca -Y quiero entrar ahora mismo... pero eso no es excusa para no despedirme de ti -

Dejo su baúl en el piso y dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana. Ginny quedo con los pies colgando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-Ya sabes sigue practicando Quidditch. El año que viene vas a estar sin escoba... y ya que vas a estar sola con los viejos trata de buscar alguna amiga para poder jugar...-

-Mamá y papá no son viejos– lo corrigió Ginny.

-Es verdad.– dijo Ron. Y se formo un incomodo silencio.

-Ron escríbeme– dijo Ginny –Y recuerda por más que te vayas para Hogwarts, la Madriguera siempre será tu hogar... sin importar lo que diga un reloj de pared– dio un abrazo final a su hermano y volvió junto a su madre.

¿Qué carajo fue eso?

El reloj.

La manecilla de Ron no estaba donde debería estar y Ginny la debería haber visto, eso significaba solo una cosa: que el hechizo que le habían colocado a su manecilla se había terminado.

Subió el baúl por la escalera del vagón y comenzó a andar por el corredor del vagón hasta que encontró el compartimiento que buscaba pero, no estaba vació.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con una niña con antejos iguales a los de Harry, ojos iguales a los de Harry, pelo Azabache igual al de Harry pero completamente liso. Debería tener ocho o nueve años más o menos. Sin duda una Potter.

-¿Disculpa?¿Hay Lugar?– pregunto Ron sin dejar de mirarla.

-Violet... deja pasar al niño...- dijo una voz femenina detrás.

La niña se corrió sin decir una palabra...

Cuando vio a Lily Potter, se quedo sin palabras. Ver gente muerta provocaba en Ron sensaciones distintas, ver a Fred fue doloroso como una puñalada, pero ese sentimiento desapareció rápido dando paso a alivio y felicidad por volver a ver a su hermano.

-¿Bueno a quien tenemos aquí?– pregunto un sonriente James Potter mientras terminaba de acomodar un baúl. –Debes ser uno de los hijos de Arthur y Molly-

James y Lily Potter eran distintos a Fred, siempre habían estado muertos y había una buena razón para que estuvieran muertos.

-Ron Weasley... un gusto- dijo saludando con una seguridad que no sentía -¿conoce a mis padres?–

-Conozco a tu padre, lo vi un par de veces en el ministerio, trabajo como Auror– dijo James.

-Oh... Ella es nuestra hija Violet pero no va a viajar por unos años más...- dijo James mientras revolvía el pelo de la niña cariñosamente. "Nombre de flor... que original" pensó Ron.

–Ella es Lily, mi esposa- continuó

-...y estos son mis hijos, John y Harry...- dijo señalando a dos chicos que estaban sentados junto a la ventana– Ron notó que James evito decir el apellido Potter en todo momento.

Harry y John Potter… Que lo partiera un rayo, cómo podía no haber visto a su mejor amigo, futuro cuñado y su gemelo malvado. Lily y James habían desviado su atención.

Definitivamente este lugar no era el pasado, sino un mundo completamente nuevo donde existían algunas sutiles diferencias. Como que John era el Niño-Que-Vivió mientras Harry... era simplemente Harry.

Ahora que los veía se notaba que Harry había tenido, aparentemente, una infancia mejor: las ropas eran nuevas y del tamaño adecuado, los anteojos no estaban rotos y se notaba que estaba mejor alimentado... por otro lado John era casi idéntico a Harry aunque si uno los miraba detalladamente tan parecidos no eran. Lo primero que saltaba a la vista era que Harry usaba anteojos en cambio su hermano parecía no haber heredado la miopía congénita de los Potter pero si el color castaño de los ojos. Los rasgos de la cara eran sutilmente diferentes. Ron noto que John se cubría un lado de la frente con un mechón de pelo.

Miro a Harry y dijo

-Encantado de conocerte Harry– dijo presentándose mientras a tiempo que le ofrecía la mano

Harry y Ron dieron un apretón de manos.

-Un Gusto. Ron– dijo Harry un tanto cohibido

-¡Hey! como supiste que él era Harry- pregunto John

-Solo adivine...¿Que tal John?– dijo a modo de saludo mientras le ofrecía la mano.

-Un gusto conocerte Ron...– dijo John, mucho más seguro que Harry, tomando la mano de Ron. –¿tienes hermanos? Nos cruzamos con un par de gemelos pelirrojos cuando estábamos entrando parecían bastante simpáticos.-

-Sí. Son Fred y George, les encanta hacer chistes y bromas, pero mi mamá no lo ve con muy buenos ojos. Siempre que recibe alguna carta de Hogwarts sabe que fue por algo que ellos hicieron... como volar un inodoro por los aires o algo por el estilo– dijo Ron

-Creo que voy a llevarme bien con ellos.– dijo John con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No mas bromas por favor.– dijo Violet con voz cansada. Seguramente debía ser un blanco regular de las bromas de su hermano.

-Como me entere que han hecho algo.– dijo Lily amenazadoramente.

-Lily por favor no hay nada malo en que los chicos se diviertan un poco con un poco de humor sano– dijo James.

-¡Humor sano! ¡James...! No debes permitir a los niños pasar por arriba las reglas de Hogwarts, que tú estuvieras siempre al borde de la expulsión no significa que los chicos tengan que estarlo- dijo Lily indignada con su marido.

A Ron le recordaba mucho a las discusiones que tenía con Hermione

-No te preocupes siempre hacen lo mismo.- explicó John

-Si. Después terminan... besándose – dijo Harry con desagrado.

-Si es muy desagradable– agrego la pequeña Violet.- ¿Es esa tu familia Ron? –dijo señalando hacia fuera.

Ron vio que justo fuera de su ventanilla podía ver a su familia.

-Si. Somos fáciles de reconocer– dijo Ron.

-Si mucho pelo rojo- dijo Violet con una sonrisa -¿Eres pariente de Susan Bones?-

-No que yo sepa ¿Por que?– preguntó Ron

-Porque tiene pelo rojo también... pero no tantas pecas.. –respondió Violet.

Ron escuchaba a su madre que estaba tratando de que los gemelos se comportaran un poco mejor.

-Ahora, ustedes dos... Este año se tienen que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que han estallado un inodoro o... –escucho decir a su madre desde el andén.

-¿ Estallar un inodoro? Nunca hemos hecho nada de eso- dijo uno de los gemelos, que parecía ser Fred.

-Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.- Dijo el otro con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily y James debieron darse cuenta de que faltaba poco tiempo para que el tren arrancara así que dejaron de lado la discusión.

-Bueno chicos nosotros debemos ir descendiendo.– dijo Lily –Envíennos muchas lechuzas...-

Lily y James se turnaron para abrazar a sus hijos.

-Mis bebés... tan grandes– dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos. –Les escribiremos todos los días– mientras los abrazaba con fuerza. Los dos hermanos querían escaparse de las garras de su madre que los estaba asfixiando a puro cariño.

Después fue tiempo de James.

-John... se tu mismo en el colegio, todo estará bien, y pórtate bien o tendrás problemas con tu madre.– dijo James.

-Harry... escríbenos queremos saber como te está yendo y tu siempre fuiste el más responsable trata de mantener a tu hermano en línea- dijo James.

-No prometo nada papá, ya sabes como es John, pero tratare de que no termine volando Hogwarts– todos rieron.

Después de los saludos Lily, Violet y James dejaron el compartimiento y descendieron del tren. Ron pudo ver que los padres de Harry a pocos metros del vagón charlando amistosamente con Madame Bones a la espera de que el tren partiera.

-Ahora escúchenme los tres– dijo Molly poniendo cara de que la cosa iba enserio -Cuiden de Ron-

-No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros– dijo George

-Puedo escucharte imbecil... – Dijo Ron abriendo la ventanilla

-¡Ron no maldigas!... George estoy hablando en serio– dijo su madre amenazadoramente a los dos.

-No te preocupes mamá. Cuidaremos de Ron...– dijo Percy y después agregó –Mamá no puedo quedarme mucho más debo cumplir con mis obligaciones de prefecto.-

- ...Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá – dijo Molly.

Le dio un besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos para darle la última amenaza antes de que el tren arrancara.

-Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?– dijo Fred tratando de evadir la ira de su madre.

-¿ Quién?- preguntó Molly.

-John Potter- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Los hermanos Potter intercambiaron una mirada. Evidentemente no querían divulgar a los cuatro vientos que El-Niño-Que-Vivió estaba en el tren.

-Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Mamá, por favor...!- pidió Ginny.

¿Qué John Potter ocupara el lugar de Harry en esta realidad significaba que también se casaría con su hermana?

-Ginny el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico.- dijo Molly deteniendo a su hija y después preguntó -¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.- dijo Fred. -¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?-

-Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio– dijo Molly muy sería.

-Está bien, quédate tranquila.- dijo Fred.

Se escucho el silbido del tren anunciando la partida.

-Apúrense- dijo Molly, y los dos chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y a Ginny empezaron a escaparse lagrimas.

Harry, John y Ron se asomaron por la ventanilla para saludar a sus familias. Los Potter se acercaron a la ventana donde estaban Harry y John, Lily y James estaban muy emocionados y a Violet le caían algunas lagrimas.

-No te preocupes mamá cuando lleguemos les escribiremos para decirles como anda todo– dijo John.

-Si como si fueras a acordarte.– dijo Harry. Y luego agregó –No se preocupen yo le recordare que escriba-

-No llores, Ginny, vamos a mandarte muchas lechuzas.– dijo Fred

-Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.– dijo George

-¡George!– dijo Molly

-Era una broma, mamá.- dijo George.

-¡Hey! es una buena idea... También te enviare uno Violet-

-John Potter como se te ocurra hacer esa barbaridad pasaras las vacaciones castigado– amenazó Lily.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Todo el andén agitaba las manos para saludar a sus hijos. Ginny mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corría para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.

Cuando el tren giró perdieron de vista a sus familias. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla.

-Eh, Ron... – Dijo Fred. Pero se quedo asombrado al ver a Harry -Wow.... ¿tienes un hermano gemelo?-

-Sí. El es mi hermano Harry- dijo John

-Encantado de conocerte Harry– dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Encantado.- dijo Harry

-John, Harry ¿les dijimos quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y veo que ya conocen a nuestro hermano Ron.-

-Si. Ron nos contó que les gustan las bromas– dijo John.

-Se puede decir que tenemos cierta reputación– dijo con orgullo George.

-Miren chicos, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque nuestro amigo Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla ¿Quieren venir a verla?- dijo Fred.

-Yo paso- dijo Ron rápidamente. Temblando ligeramente al pensar el la horrible y peluda cosa que tenía el amigo de sus hermanos.

-Yo quiero verla– dijo John levantándose de su asiento.

Harry dudo por un momento y luego dijo –No. Yo también paso.-

-Te lo pierdes Harry... Hasta luego– dijo John.

Ron internamente agradeció poder hablar a solas con su amigo.

-Hasta luego- dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos y John salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Una vez que se fueron los gemelos y el hermano de Harry se formo un silencio un tanto incomodo. Ron se preguntaba que había hablado con Harry la primera vez que lo conoció. Si no recordaba mal primero le había echo un par de preguntas un tanto incomodas sobre la cicatriz y sobre Voldemort. Después hablaron de familia, dulces y ranas de chocolate.

-¿En que casa crees que vayas a entrar?– pregunto Harry rompiendo el silencio.

-La verdad que no tengo idea... toda mi familia estuvo en Gryffindor. Pero siempre se puede terminar en alguna otra casa– dijo Ron con tranquilidad.

-Mi familia también estuvo en la casa de los valientes– dijo Harry –Así que supongo que terminare ahí...-

-Hablando de valentía. Tu papá debe ser realmente valiente para ser Auror... ¿peleo contra magos malvados? – pregunto Ron tratando de Averiguar un poco más de la vida de los Potter.

-Si. Es uno de los aurores más valientes del Ministerio– dijo Harry con orgullo –Peleo contra un montón de magos oscuro durante la guerra pero después de que Voldemort desapareció no tiene mucho trabajo.-

-Si me imagino– dijo Ron sin inmutarse por el nombre del Señor Oscuro –Mi papá se la pasa tratando con idiotas que creen que encoger llaves a muggles es un buen chiste.-

A través de la ventana se veía como iban dejando Londres.

-Yo tengo parientes muggles, por el lado de mi mamá son muy desagradables y casi no nos vemos.- dijo Harry refiriéndose a los insoportables Dursley.

-No todos los muggles deben ser así– dijo Ron, sus suegros eran muy buenas personas.

-No. Solo mis parientes, conocí otros muggles que eran mucho más simpáticos.- dijo Harry. -¿Tienes parientes muggles?-

-Mi mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contador... pero tampoco nos vemos. Igualmente somos una familia MUY grande.- dijo Ron.

-Te entiendo, cuatro hermanos es bastante. yo tengo suficiente con John y Violet-

-Somos siete- corrigió Ron. La primera vez que le contó a Harry sobre sus hermanos no veía la forma de salir de la sombra de sus hermanos pero eso ya no le importaba.

-Soy el sexto de mi familia que va a Hogwarts. Bill y Charlie ya terminaron. Bill fue premio anual y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son la personificación del caos,- dijo con una sonrisa -pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideramos muy divertidos– dijo repitiendo casi en palabras exactas lo que había dicho la otra vez -y también esta Ginny, mi hermanita menor, que es la primera chica Weasley en no se cuantas generaciones y es la más mimada de la familia... Así que como te puedes imaginar, Harry, es difícil poder hacer algo grandioso y que alguien no haya hecho antes-

-Créeme, te entiendo. Te debes haber dado cuenta quien es mi hermano.- dijo Harry

-Si me di cuenta.- dijo Ron.

-La gente generalmente no nota que estoy ahí y si me ve solo me ve como el hermano de John Potter y no como Harry... No es que me importe mucho pero a veces resulta molesto -

Ron podía entender a Harry sabia lo que era sentirse a la sombra de hermanos más importantes, este Harry era distinto había sido criado por sus padres tenía hermanos y no tenía que soportar el peso de la cicatriz, pero al mismo tiempo muy parecido en personalidad al Harry de su realidad. Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje campestre.

John Potter no había vuelto y se debería haber quedado con los gemelos. A eso de las doce y medía se abrió la puerta de la cabina. Era la mujer del carrito de golosinas.

Ron no pidió nada. Primero porque no tenía dinero, pero por suerte antes de salir de la madriguera había conseguido un poco de torta de chocolate, y con el pasar de los años le había tomado el gusto a la carne en conserva de su madre.

Harry compro unos pasteles de caldero, unas Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y unas ranas de chocolate.

Ron saco su torta de chocolate y un arrugado paquete cuatro bocaditos de Corned Beef.

Deposito su compra sobre un asiento vacío y de una mochilla saco un paquete de papel, una gaseosa muggle y unas barras de chocolate Mars.

-Mi mamá me dio algunas provisiones para el viaje.– explico Harry.

-Sí. Yo también tengo algo que me ayudara a llegar al banquete de hoy a la noche.– dijo Ron mostrando su comida.

Harry desenvolvió el paquete y encontró una tarta de melaza y unos sándwiches que parecían ser de jamón y queso. Tomo un chocolate y se lo arrojo a Ron.

-Barras Mars...- dijo Ron con deleite –Gracias Harry-

-¿Conoces de dulces muggles?– dijo Harry un poco asombrado –La mayoría de los magos casi nada del mundo muggle, mi mamá siempre se queja de eso-

-Oh... es que con mi familia vamos seguido al pueblo que esta cerca de casa, así que conozco algunas cosas muggles.– dijo Ron a modo de explicación. En realidad había conocido la cultura muggle muchos años después y gracias a su esposa.

En pocos minutos Ron y Harry devoraron la comida que tenían. Harry encontró nuevamente la tarjeta de Dumbledore.

Ron sabía que faltaba poco para que apareciera su futura esposa. Saco su varita de la manga de su chaqueta. Y empezó a hacerla girar entre los dedos. Primero debía aparecer Neville buscando a Trevor y después Hermione.

-¿Esa es tu varita?– dijo Harry

-Si. Roble, treinta centímetros, semiflexible y el núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón.– dijo Ron haciendo una imitación muy bien lograda de Ollivander

-¡Es verdad!– dijo Harry riendo -Ollivander Recuerda todas las varitas que vendió

-Era de mi tío, Fabián Prewett- dijo Ron.

-Fabián Prewett. ese nombre me suena.– dijo Harry

-Murió en la guerra junto a mi otro tío, Gideon.– dijo Ron

-Oh... Lo siento- dijo Harry.

-No te hagas problema– dijo Ron –¿Y tu varita Harry ? ¿Cómo es?- pregunto sin poder aguantar la tentación de saber si Harry tenia la varita hermana a la Voldemort.

-Eh... mi varita...– dijo algo incomodo mientras la sacaba una caja de su mochila. – es de acebo y pluma de fénix– dijo mostrando la varita que hermana a la de Voldemort.

-Linda varita– dijo Ron.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del camarote. Era muy temprano para que apareciera Hermione, quizás sería Neville pensó Ron, pero no, en su lugar estaba una cara que no esperaba: Susan Bones.

-Hola Harry– dijo Susan mientras entraba al camarote –Me crucé con tu hermano esta con unos chicos mayores jugando con una horrible tarántula gigante... Oh que mal educada de mi parte Susan Bones.-

-Ron Weasley... un gusto.– dijo Ron.

Parecía que Harry y Susan eran amigos. Tenía sentido, siendo James auror tenía que tener contacto con Amelia Bones, que era la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Magicas.

-Vi a tu tía en el anden hablando con mis padres– dijo Harry –Así me imagine que estarías por aquí ¿Has visto a Neville?-

-Si lo vi. Perdió su gato– dijo le pelirroja.

- ¿Perdió un gato? – preguntó Ron sin sorprenderse por las diferencias con su realidad, si Harry tenía una familia porque Neville no iba a tener un gato.

-Si. Por si lo ven se llama Trevor, estaba ayudando a buscarlo pero creo que voy a descansar un poco– dijo Susan mientras se sentaba y Harry le pasaba una rana de chocolate.

-¿Ustedes son amigos?– preguntó Ron.

-Sí. Mi papá y su tía trabajan juntos. Y a veces Susan se queda en casa con nosotros cuando su tía tenía mucho trabajo.– dijo Harry.

-Oh entiendo.– dijo Ron. Lo que si entendió es que Harry y Susan hablaban mucho de la tía Amelia pero no de los padres de Susan.

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró un muchacho de cara redonda. Era Neville.

-¡Susan! ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías a buscar a Trevor!– dijo Neville indignado. Y, aparentemente, tambien conocía a Susan Bones.

-Estoy descansando... Camine por medio tren buscándolo– se defendió Susan

-Harry que bueno que te encuentro- dijo Neville -¿te contó Susan sobre mi gato?-

-Si me dijo- respondió Harry

-¡Lo perdí! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!– dijo Neville algo enojado.

-Ya aparecerá, Neville.- dijo Harry –Ah... él es Ron Weasley lo conocí hoy...-

-Un gusto Ron... Bueno, si lo ven... – dijo Neville

Y Se fue.

Ron siguió jugueteando con la varita en sus manos. Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta del camarote se abrió. Tenía que ser ella, tenia que ser Hermione

-¿Alguien ha visto un gato? Neville perdió uno.- dijo Hermione.

Tenía la misma voz de mandona que recordaba, mucho pelo color castaño revuelto y los dientes de adelante bastante largos, de lo que los tendría en el futuro. Ron sabía que ese carácter era, en parte, producto de la falta de amigos que había sufrido desde hacía años.

La primera idea que se le cruzo por la cabeza a Ron fue arrojase y abrazar a su futura esposa, pero debió controlarse. El la conocía, si hiciera eso solo la asustaría.

Hermione seguía frente a él. Quiso saludarla, decirle algo pero ni un miserable "Hola" salió de su boca. Solo se quedo en silencio con cara de estúpido. Pero Hermione no le presto atención a la cara de Ron por que estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

-Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces veamos que haces- dijo Hermione con su voz mandona.

Se sentó al lado de Susan. Ron se recupero de su atontamiento. Podía hacer magia y bastante avanzada pero no creía muy conveniente hacer esos hechizos delante de Hermione. Era muy inteligente y se daría cuenta de que había algo raro en Ron. Pero, si hacía un reparo a una de las cajas de ranas de chocolate no sería muy sospechoso y ella se interesaría por él.

-Yo probé algunos sencillos,- dijo Hermione antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo -sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, Ron podía darse cuenta.

-Susan Bones- dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo... Yo soy Ron Weasley, un... un gusto-

-Cualquiera pensaría que son parientes- dijo Hermione-¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Harry Potter- dijo Harry.

-¿Algo que ver con John Potter?- dijo Hermione –Lo vi cuando venia para acá. Ahora que lo pienso tienes un gran parecido con él.-

-Eh... Si es mi hermano.– dijo Harry

-Leí todo sobre él. Cuando termine de memorizarme los libros de este año tome algunos libros de historia mágica del siglo XX para un poco de lectura liviana – dijo Hermione.

-Oh– dijo Harry sin poder creer la cantidad de libros que la chica había leído.

-¿Saben a qué casa van a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el gato de Neville. Y ustedes deberían

ir cambiándose ya, vamos a llegar pronto-

Hermione se fue, Susan y Harry siguieron charlando pero Ron se quedo congelado en su lugar hasta que Susan lo trajo a la realidad.

-¡Ron!- dijo Susan evidentemente no era la primera vez que la niña lo llamaba.

-¿Eh?– consiguió articular Ron

-¿Harry pregunto en qué casa están tus hermanos?- preguntó Susan

-Están en Gryffindor.- dijo Ron -Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí.– y luego agrego -No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero estudiar no es lo mío.-

-La mayoría de mi familia estuvo en Huffelpuff.– dijo Susan –Creo que es donde voy a terminar-

-Es una buena casa.- dijo Ron. Originalmente pensaba que todos los Hufflepuff eran unos inútiles pero el tiempo le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba. Cedric Diggory así como muchos que pelearon (incluida la misma Susan) y murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts eran Huffelpuff.

Así siguieron hablando de las casas. Después contó sobre los trabajos de Bill y Charlie. Tanto a Susan como a Harry les pareció genial que tuvieran trabajos tan peligrosos. Cuando comento que Bill trabajaba en Gringotts recordaron el robo que había ocurrido días atrás.

Ron se relajo un poco más. Sabía que Draco Malfoy no aparecería seguramente estaría buscando a John y si decía las mismas cosas que la otra vez los gemelos como mínimo lo golpearían.

Empezaron a hablar de Quidditch resultaba que el equipo de Harry era el Puddlemere United y el de Susan los Tornados. Y ninguno de los dos podía creer que Ron fuera fanático de los Chudley Cannons.

Entraron tres muchachos, y Ron reconoció de inmediato a todos: eran Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Miraban a Harry con mucho interés.

-¿Es verdad?– preguntó Draco -Por todo el tren están diciendo que John Potter está en este compartimiento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?-

-No- respondió Harry.

-¿Cómo que no?– dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Soy su hermano, Harry- dijo algo molesto con el rubio.

Miro a Harry tratando de detectar una broma y decidió que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Oh, bueno entonces seguiré buscándolo por cierto éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle- dijo el muchacho pálido con falta de interés, -Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy– dijo remarcando su apellido.

Ron se sonrió, este Draco Malfoy igual de arrogante que el Draco de su universo a los once años. Ya se le pasaría después de perder la guerra.

-Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no?– dijo malinterpretando la sonrisa de Ron -No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener- evidentemente la gente se había reído mucho de su nombre para que reaccionara así.

Se volvió hacia Harry.

-Como ya sabes, Potter, algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida.- dijo nuevamente Malfoy.

Pero esta vez no le tendió la mano.

-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, Malfoy- dijo Harry con frialdad.

"¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi cuñado!" Pensó Ron con Orgullo.

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter- dijo con calma –Tu no eres tu hermano. Si no respetas a tus mejores no vas a llegar lejos. Tú sigue con gentuza como Weasley y terminarás en el mismo lodo que ellos-

Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron no transmitía nada.

-Retira eso.– dijo con fría calma.

-Oh que, van a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh?- se burló Malfoy.

-Si no se van ahora mismo...- dijo Harry firmemente.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos?- dijo con malicia Malfoy -Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y ustedes parece que todavía tienen algo.–

A Ron esas palabras le sonaron a deja vu. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía que no se disculparía, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

Antes de que Goyle y Crabbe pudiera hacer algo el pelirrojo saltó hacia ellos, uso una técnica que había aprendido en sus tiempos de auror tomándolos por la traquea ninguno de los dos podía respirar.

No le gustaba golpear a un par de niños, por más que fueran más altos y fuertes que él.

El único ruido que salía de sus gargantas gorgoteo desesperado pidiendo por aire.

Malfoy podría haber golpeado a Ron ya que a este le resultaría un poco difícil agarrar a sus dos guardaespaldas y defenderse al mismo tiempo, pero no en lugar de eso al ver a sus lacayos inutilizados y superado en número abrió la puerta y se fue.

Cuando Malfoy salió por la puerta Ron empujo por el hueco de la puerta a Crabbe primero y a Goyle después. Los dos se fueron agarrandose el cuello.

-Bueno...- dijo Susan –Pero que chicos más maleducados-

Hermione, como la vez anterior, volvió a entrar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Hermione demandando una explicación.

-Nada. Estaba saludando a unos viejos conocidos – dijo Ron con calma y mucho más contento por ver a Hermione.

-No se estarían peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Se van a meter en problemas antes de que lleguemos!– dijo con voz severa.

-Quizás había una buena razón.- dijo Harry.

-Nunca hay una buena razón para ser pendencieros, un todo caso hubieran llamado a un prefecto– dijo como quien no admite replica y luego agrego -Mejor que se apuren y se cambien de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando.-

-Es verdad casi llegamos. Voy a cambiarme– dijo Susan. –Nos vemos después Harry-

-Yo también me voy... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos -dijo Hermione en tono despectivo y agrego mirándolo– Y aquí adentro parece que no es distinto-

Y se fue.

Esas palabras con ese tono despectivo saliendo de la boca de Hermione le dolieron a Ron más que cualquier insulto de Malfoy, debía encontrar la forma de que todo fuese como antes.

El tren estaba aminorando la marcha.

Estaban llegando a Hogwarts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas, como andan.

Bienvenidos a mis breves notas finales...

Finalmente termine el tercer capitulo. Este capitulo es más largo (tiene 6000 palabras más o menos) es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de la cantidad de líneas que utilicé de HP y la PF.

Bueno como pueden ver (o leer mejor dicho) ya apareció Hermione, Harry, Lily, James y el niño-que-vivó.

Les Aviso Voy a tardar en actualizar porque me voy de viaje. Calculo que en tres semanas estaré de vuelta otra vez.... Y yo que tenía la ilusión de actualizar cada diez días...

Saludos

C-Bianco


	4. El Sorteo

Harry y Ron quedaron solos después de la partida de Susan y Hermione.

Mientras se ponían sus túnicas Ron reconoció el paisaje a pesar de la oscuridad, estaban llegando a la estación de Hogsmead.

Harry lleno sus bolsillos con las pocas golosinas que quedaban y salió rápidamente al pasillos seguido por Ron.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén.

Una vez que estuvo afuera Ron sintió en la cara el frío aire de Escocia.

Apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Ron escuchó la familiar voz de Hagrid que llamaba a los botes:

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!– llamo Hagrid

Ron se acercó a la gigantesca figura de Hagrid. Rápidamente había un grupo de pequeños ingresantes alrededor del Guardaparques.

-¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?– dijo Hagrid con una enorme sonrisa -Tu hermano anda por aquí, me imagino–

-¡Hola Hagrid! Mi hermano estaba por el medio del tren.– dijo Harry afectuosamente.

-Aquí estoy Hagrid– dijo John con una sonrisa apareciendo al lado de Harry.

Ver a los dos hermanos juntos le hacia pensar a Ron que estaba muy borracho y viendo doble.

-Oh. Muy Bien. Vengan todos, síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!- dijo Hagrid mientras hacia señas para que los ingresantes lo siguieran.

Empezaron a caminar por un oscuro y angosto sendero. Ron se preguntaba como se las arreglaría Hagrid con su enorme tamaño para andar por este camino.

-En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts- exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro- justo al doblar esta curva.-

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la visión del castillo. Ron mientras tanto trató de buscar a Hermione con la mirada pero la oscuridad era demasiado grande y apenas podía ver sus propias manos.

Al llegar al borde del Lago Negro encontraron el embarcadero con los botes que los llevarían hasta el castillo.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!- gritó Hagrid, señalando la flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.

John subió a un bote seguido por Harry y Susan, Ron se demoro unos instantes intentando encontrar nuevamente a Hermione pero no la pudo ubicar. Finalmente, y con pocas ganas, ocupo el último lugar que quedaban en bote de Harry.

-¿Todos han subido?- continuó Hagrid, que tenía como era de esperarse un bote para él solo y seguramente reforzado con magia -¡Vamos! ¡Adelante!-

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo.

-John. A que no sabes... Ron echo a Draco Malfoy y a dos gorilas que estaban con él a puño limpio– dijo Harry.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?– preguntó John con interés

-No fue tan así... para empezar no golpee a nadie. Lo que pasa es que con cinco hermanos y una hermana estoy acostumbrado a pelearme.– dijo Ron como respuesta

-Sí. Yo también tengo a John, Violet y a veces incluso a Susan para pelearme pero nunca hice nada como eso. Esos tipos se fueron bastante asustados– dijo Harry que todavía estaba satisfecho de que Ron hubiera plantado frente a Malfoy.

Ron vio que respuestas evasivas no le serviría para escapar de la curiosidad de los tres niños que lo miraban esperando una contestación más satisfactoria. John, Harry y Susan seguramente terminarían peleando contra Voldemort. No les vendría mal un poco de estrategia.

-Bueno... el secreto es este. Primero: los tipos malos nunca andan solos sino que se juntan en grupo para hacer maldades. Siempre atacan a grupos más chicos o más débiles que ellos. Por ejemplo hoy Malfoy apareció con dos niños muchos más grandes y fuertes que nosotros. -

-Y mucho más estúpidos- acotó Susan.

-Segundo: El jefe del grupo es el que habla más que todos y da ordenes, por ejemplo Malfoy. Tercero: Si derrotas al jefe el resto de la banda no sabrá que hacer, seguramente te tendrán miedo y se retirara. Cuarto: Cuando te pelees golpéalos donde más le duela y cuando menos lo esperen, ellos te harían lo mismo. Creo que eso sería todo por ahora -

-Pero tu no fuiste por Malfoy sino que agarraste a los otros dos... –dijo Susan.

-Solo porque estaban distraídos tratando de robar los dulces y pude agarrarlos. Malfoy cuando vio que no tenía cómplices y lo superaban en número se escapó como la rata que es– explico Ron.

-¡Bajen las cabezas!- exclamó Hagrid.

Los chicos desviaron su atención de Ron para prestar atención al recorrido de los botes. Tras pasar la cortina de hiedra entraron por el túnel que los condujo hasta el ancladero subterráneo.

Si no recordaba mal en su realidad Hagrid había encontrado a su sapo, Trevor, justo aquí. Siempre les resulto un misterio como fue Trevor se había perdido en King Cross para terminar aparecido en Hogwarts, y al otro lado del lago.

Continuaron primero por el pasadizo en la roca que conducía a los terrenos del castillos, después por el césped suave y húmedo de los jardines, y finalmente subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se detuvieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

-¿Están todos aquí?– dijo Hagrid controlando que no hubiera perdido a nadie en el camino.

El semigigante pareció contar mentalmente a niños para asegurarse de que no se le hubiera perdido ninguno.

-Muy bien perfecto- Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó a la puerta de castillo que parecía sufrir bajo los golpes del gigante.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. McGonagall los estaba esperando con su clásica cara de Prof. Severidad.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall- dijo Hagrid.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.- dijo seriamente su futura jefa de casa.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Se podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían del gran salón, McGonagall los llevó a la pequeña habitación fuera del vestíbulo. Todos miraban con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

Ron escucho nuevamente el discurso de bienvenida a Hogwarts, la descripción de las casas y el sistema de puntos.

Finalmente la Profesora McGonagall los dejo solos prometiendo volver cuando todo estuviera listo.

Todos estaban preocupados por el sorteo, sabían que esta prueba decidiría su futuro.

Ron vio a Hermione que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría.

Ron no pudo evitar querer tranquilizarla.

-¿Que tal Hermione?– dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

No hubo respuesta y Hermione continuaba repasando los hechizos.

-No debes preocuparte... –continuo Ron– A uno lo eligen para una casa basándose en quien es y no de lo que hace o los hechizos que conoce.-

Hermione lo miro, pero no era una buena cara.

-No me interesan tu ayuda Weasley.- dijo con desprecio -Mi bote estaba atrás del tuyo y escuche tus consejos para ser un buen Hooligan. Como por ejemplo _"...Cuando te pelees golpéalos donde más le duela y cuando menos lo esperen, ellos te harían lo mismo..."_. Agradecería que no me dirigieras la palabra mientras no ceses de esas actitudes hostiles a nuestros compañeros de estudio.- dijo Hermione alejándose de Ron.

"Mierda, Mierda, ¡Mierda! Nada puede salir bien" se lamentó Ron. Sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado repetidamente y sin piedad.

La ira y la frustración estaban llenándolo con rapidez al punto en que tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. Mejor que Malfoy y sus lacayos no hiciera ninguna sino tardarían un mes en juntar sus pedazos y él seguramente terminaría en Azkaban.

-No le prestes atención, Ron, ella es insoportable y mala con todo el mundo.– le dijo Susan mientras miraba a Hermione con enojo.

Requirió de todo su control para no gritarle algo muy grosero a Susan.

Nuevamente aparecieron los fantasmas quejándose de Peeves y muchos nuevamente se asustaron de las tristes figuras espectrales.

-En marcha.- dijo la voz aguda de McGonagall -La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.-

-Ahora formen una fila y síganme.-

Salieron de la habitación, cruzaron el vestíbulo y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Todos los de primer año estaban bastante nerviosos, excepto Ron (que estaba amargado por su conversación con Hermione). Algunos miraban a sus zapatos, otros buscaban los rostros de sus familiares en las mesas, otros, como Harry, miraban el increíble techo encantado. Pero Ron miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores donde se encontraban Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, dos de los hombres más valientes que Ron había conocido pero también a Dumbledore le gustaban demasiado los secretos y Snape era un tipo amargado por la vida. Y al lado de Snape estaba el Profesor Quirrell con su turbante y la cabeza de Voldemort saliendo por la nuca...

En ese momento escucho a Hermione Susurrar -Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts- Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Hermione citar al condenado libro.

La profesora McGonagall trajo el sombrero seleccionador. Si Ron no se equivocaba el sombrero canto la misma canción que había escuchado hacia treinta años.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamarlos:

-¡Abbott, Hannah!-

Hannah, la futura esposa de Neville, con sus características trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero. Un momento de pausa.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó el sombrero.

Hannah se quito el sombrero y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-¡Bones, Susan!-

-Buena suerte Susan.– susurró Harry.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Terry!- llamó la profesora McGonagall

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

Mandy Brocklehurst, una chica con la que Ron nunca tuvo relación, también fue a Ravenclaw. Lavender terminó, como era de esperar, en Gryffindor. La gigantesca Millicent Bulstrode fue a Slytherin. Crabbe fue para la misma casa. Ron decidió que los dos esbirros de Malfoy deberían ser muy ambiciosos porque definitivamente no tenían una pizca de astutos.

-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!- dijo la profesora llamando al pomposo chico que había sido petrificado en su segundo año.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó el sombrero.

-Finnigan, Seamus-

Después de Seamus seguía Hermione en la lista.

El Irlandés de cabello color arena estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo gritara Gryffindor.

-Granger, Hermione-

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

Ron recordaba lo poco que le agradaba Hermione a principio. Para él fue una decepción cuando el sombrero la declaro una Gryffindor. Esta vez no sería así.

-¡RAVENCLAW!- gritó el sombrero.

"Escuche mal" dijo Ron negándose a aceptar lo que escucho. Observó sin poder creerlo como Hermione se iba caminando rápidamente a la mesa de las águilas. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" pensó aturdido.

Muchas veces escucho de gente que entraba en shock, él no sabía como era estar en shock pero seguramente debía ser parecido a lo que sentía en este preciso momento.

Se quedo paralizado sin poder siquiera gritar. Sentía como si le hubieran sacado el aire a golpes.

Este mundo estaba decididamente mal. Hermione era la mujer más valiente que conocía, no había forma de que pudiera terminar en la casa de los cerebritos.

-¡Longbottom, Neville!- llamo la profesora -¡GRYFFINDOR!- anunció el sombrero pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención.

Morag MacDougal fue para Ravenclaw después de un rato con ese condenado y traicionero gorro. Le siguió Malfoy nuevamente el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Moon y Nott Fueron para Slytherin.

Ron recordó que en el mundo del cual provenía Hermione le había dicho que ese sucio gorro había considerado colocarla en Ravenclaw en un principio.

-¡Parkinson, Pansy!-

Ron miro para la mesa de Ravenclaw. Hermione ya estaba instalada en la mesa de las águilas al lado de Terry Boot.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

McGonagall apuro a niña hacía la mesa que le había tocado.

Ron seguía ausente a la realidad que lo rodeaba y cada tanto echaba una mirada discreta a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Después llego el turno las gemelas Patil... Más tarde Sally-Anne Perks... y, finalmente:

-¡Potter; Harry!-

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente. Ron volvió a prestar atención a la realidad cuando nombraron a su amigo.

-¿Ha dicho Potter?– dijo alguien

-¿John Potter?– pregunto otro

-No. La profesora dijo Harry Potter.– aclaró un tercero

-Debe ser un primo o algo así.– dijo la primera voz.

Ron vio como Harry se aferraba a los bordes del taburete mientras el gorro le hablaba al oído.

Finalmente el sombrero grito:

-¡SLYTHERIN!-

Ron cerro los puños hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos. Ese gorro terminaría carbonizado o en una lavadora muggle y lo haría parecer un accidente.

Aunque a Ron le costara creerlo tenía sentido que Harry terminara en Slytherin en la otra realidad el sombrero había considerado seriamente poner a Harry en esa casa y Gryffindor era la segunda opción.

Observo como un triste Harry Potter se encaminaba a la mesa de las víboras acompañado de pocos aplausos, murmullos nada alentadores y una sonrisa de Hagrid mucho más alentadora.

Pero el publico se olvido rápidamente del Slytherin-Potter cuando la Profesora McGonagall llano a el-niño-que-vivió.

-¡Potter; John!-

-¡Ese sí es John Potter!- dijo una de las voces de antes.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- dijo el sombrero al cabo de unos segundos.

John se dirigió la mesa de Griffindor donde recibía un apretón de manos de Percy y los gemelos gritaban -¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!-

Ron desvió la mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y vio que Harry miraba con tristeza a su hermano.

Solamente quedaban para sortear Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zabini y Ron.

A Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron.

-¡Weasley, Ron!- llamo Minerva.

Ron se sentó en el taburete y se coloco el sombrero.

-Mm– dijo el sombreo en su oído –Veo en tu mente que ya has estado aquí antes... pero eso es imposible yo recuerdo a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts-

"No tengo ganas de tener una conversación civilizada contigo... así que porque no me sorteas de una buena vez..."

-Veo que en tu realidad perteneciste a Gryffindor– dijo ignorando a Ron- y por lo que puedo ver estuviste bien sorteado... en su momento, pero ahora eres una persona distinta eres tan distinto que incluso la varita de tu tío Fabian te eligió para que la utilices en vez de la de tu hermano Charlie.-

" O sea que no soy material para Gryffindor... genial me quedo con Ravenclaw..." pensó Ron.

-Definitivamente no eres material para Ravenclaw...– le aclaro rápidamente el sombrero -para entrar en esa casa se necesita que te guste estudiar, cosa de la que definitivamente careces. Pero de lo que no careces para nada es de lealtad a tus seres queridos, digna de Huffelpuff... Aunque también te preocupa la misión para la cual te han reclutado. Para cumplirla debes acercarte y ayudar a John Potter, que para ti es un completo desconocido.-

"Es verdad John Potter no es nada mío. Harry es mi amigo, Hermione es mi amiga y la mujer que amo... o lo será... Se que pertenecen a Gryffindor y no creo que pueda perdonarte jamás que me separaras de mis dos mejores amigos." Pensó enojado Ron.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a separarte? Ravenclaw esta descartado pero las demás casas pueden aceptarte todavía. Slytherin no es una mala opción...- dijo el sombrero.

"Cállate" interrumpió Ron pero el Sombrero continuó hablando.

- ...la sangre está bien, tienes una gran ambición y eres astuto... un buen jugador de ajedrez siempre está un par de jugadas adelantado. Por ejemplo tu perdiste un hermano hace muchos años y todavía lo extrañas sin embargo dejaste a los gemelos solos...-

"Porque nunca debieron separarse y yo no estoy en sintonía con ellos, nunca estuve..."

-Pero te acercaste a tu hermana menor, Ginny. Te estás intentando asegurar que ella recurra a ti si alguna vez lo necesita... y no caiga otra vez en escribir en el diario de Tom Marvolo Riddle -

"¡Es mi hermanita gorro inmundo, no voy a dejar que termine otra vez en las garras de un Horcrux! ¡Se lo que se siente y no voy a permitir que pase por eso otra vez! Y además no necesito excusas para llevarme bien con ella... " pensó Ron.

-Astuto y frío como el hielo por momentos, sí... pero al mismo tiempo estás aquí. Te encargaron una misión muy pesada una que no sabes si podrás llevarla a cabo pero sin embargo sigues aquí eso requiere coraje... Un último consejo Señor Weasley. Sus recuerdos son una buena guía de lo que puede llegar a pasar... pero como este sorteo a probado las cosas no son siempre iguales. Usted es un buen estratega pero no es infalible, no se aferré a un solo plan tenga varios. Otra cosa John Potter no es Harry Potter así que no le podrá pedir responda como lo haría su hermano. Y hablando de Harry la vida no va a ser fácil para él y para Hermione tampoco los dos. Los dos van a necesitar un amigo... -

-Y voy a estar para ellos... Gracias por los consejos ... Te recuerdo que deben haber pasado como diez minutos y creo que todos tenemos un poco de hambre.– susurro Ron mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho el gorro.

-Se nota que es un Weasley.- dijo el Gorro en voz alta. para luego gritar -¡GRYFFINDOR!-

Se escucharon aplausos. Ron se quito el gorro y como un autómata se dirigió a la mesa de su casa para sentarse nuevamente por primera vez en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Bien hecho, Ron, excelente, aunque fuiste el que más demoro en ser seleccionado- dijo pomposamente Percy, mientras que Blaise Zabini era seleccionado para Slytherin.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Gracias Percy...- dijo Ron sin prestar mucha atención.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

-¡Bienvenidos!– dijo Albus -¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!- Se volvió a sentar.

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon.

La comida apareció en las mesas. Ron se sirvió solo un poco de comida, no estaba de humor para comer sus típicos cuatro a cinco platos rebalsantes de comida.

Harry comía en silencio en la mesa de Slytherin, un poco más lejos Malfoy no parecía nada contento por tener a su lado al Barón Sanguinario.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw Hermione ojeaba un libro que le habían pasado sus compañeros de mesa.

Una mano que se agitaba llamo su atención, era Susan que lo saludaba desde la mesa de Huffelpuff. Ron le respondió el saludo

-Mira querido hermano parece que el pequeño Ronnie consiguió novia.– dijo Fred.

-Se ven muy tiernos– dijo George con voz melosa

Ron miro a los gemelos para decirles algo pero a final solo les echo una mirada de indiferencia y el tema quedo ahí.

Una vez que comieron todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres.

En ese momento la conversación se centraba en las familias.

-Yo soy mitad y mitad- dijo Seamus- Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

Los demás rieron.

-¿Y tú, Neville?- dijo Ron queriendo averiguar todo lo posible sobre sus compañeros.

-Bueno, mis padres son los dos magos- dijo Neville -tengo una hermana que tiene cinco años... es muy molesta, después están otros familiares como mi abuela y el tío abuelo Algie. Él es que me regalo a Trevor. El gato escapista-

-Yo también tengo una hermana de cinco años pero no es para nada molesta– dijo Lavender.

Así que Frank y Alice Longbottom estaban cuerdos en esta realidad y Neville tenía una hermana pequeña.

-¿Que raro que tu tío no te haya querido regalar un sapo?– dijo Ron forzando la situación.

-Si a los viejos les gustan las mascotas pasadas de moda. Creo que mi papá hablo con el tío Algie para que la mascota no fuera un sapo...- dijo Neville.

-¿Y tu Ron?– preguntó Parvati.

-Cuatro... digo... cinco hermanos y una Hermana...– dijo Ron casi cometiendo una estupidez.

-Son muchos... demasiados– dijo Neville casi sin poder creerlo.

-Hablando de hermanos ¿ese chico que termino en Slytherin es pariente tuyo John?, porque es muy parecido a ti– dijo Lavender.

-Sí. Es Harry, mi hermano– dijo John.

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano gemelo– dijo Parvati sorprendida.

-Si. Y también una hermana menor... Violet– dijo el hermano de Harry.

En ese momento John Potter se percato de alguien que no había hablado.-Disculpa pero creo que no escuche tu nombre ¿quien tu eres?- dijo John a una niña que Ron no alcanzaba a ver y desviando la atención de él.

Ron se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza aunque lo que mejor le vendría en estos momentos era un buen whisky de fuego, para matar las penas.

-¿Me preguntas a mi?– dijo sorprendida. La voz le sonaba a Ron conocida y un poco triste. –Eh... soy Pansy. Pansy Parkinson-

Ron escupió jugo al escuchar el nombre...

-¿Parkinson?- Dijo Ron completamente sorprendido de no haber visto a la chica y más sorprendido de que estuviera en Griffindor -¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Slytherin?– dijo sonando más duro de lo que pretendía sonar.

-Eh... Yo – dijo encogiéndose en lugar un poco intimidada por Ron –Mi familia estuvo desde siempre en Slytherin.– terminó bajando la mirada

-Harry está en Slytherin y mi familia siempre estuvo en Gryffindor.– dijo John –No se como lo tomara mi padre.-

-Espero que bien– dijo Ron olvidándose de Pansy.

-¡Ay!- John se llevó una mano a la cabeza. El gesto le recordó mucho a Harry cuando recibía emociones de Voldemort. Ron miro a Quirrell que estaba temblando al lado de Snape.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Percy

-N-nada.– dijo John tomándose la frente.

-¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell?- preguntó John a Percy.

-Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.- explicó Percy.

-Quejicus...– susurro John como recordando algo que alguna vez escucho... Parecía que la enemistad entre los merodeadores y Snape era conocida por John Potter y seguramente por Harry también.

Por último desaparecieron los postres y Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie para hacer sus anuncios de todos los años.

También recordó a todos que el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido para todos.

Antes de retirarse cantaron la desafinada e irritante canción de Hogwarts.

Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol.

En el trayecto Ron perdió de vista a Hermione y Harry.

Caminaron largo rato por escaleras, pasadizos, puertas falsas y en el camino se cruzaron con Peeves que los retrazo un poco.

Finalmente llegaron a la torre, Percy dio su charla final, e indico donde estaban los cuartos.

Ron ocupó su antigua cama, estaba exhausto física y mentalmente. Los otros no estaban mucho mejor, todos se sentían demasiado cansados para conversar.

El día había empezado bien, había visto a Hermione y a Harry, pero las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente a lo largo del día y sus dos mejores amigos estaban ahora durmiendo en otras casas.... Hermione estaría segura en Ravenclaw (o eso esperaba), pero Harry era otro asunto para empezar estaba en Slytherin casi seguro compartiendo las instalaciones con Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini y otros potenciales mortifagos. Además Snape seguramente no iba a hacer nada para proteger al hijo de James Potter de sus compañeros.

Sin poder mantenerse despierto Ron se durmió en un sueño intranquilo plagado de sueños no muy felices.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal? ¿Cómo están?

He vuelto nuevamente con un capitulo corto... En este se ven nuevas diferencias entre la realidad entre está realidad y de la que proviene Ron.

Una cosa que quiero aclarar es que no me considero original, es más creo que esta historia una gran "bolsa de gatos" (es una expresión que se utilizamos en Argentina para referirnos a cosas que están juntas siendo distintas). Ya que Acá encontraran prácticamente todo lo que alguna vez se hizo en un Fanfiction... (viajes en el tiempo, mundos paralelos, diferentes casas, hermanos para Harry, James y Lily vivos)

Lo que espero es no decepcionarlos y a pesar de que son temas bastante trillados poder crear algo interesante y entretenido

Bueno voy a ir terminando, ya no me gusta extenderme demasiado en los comentarios... que deben ser eso solo comentarios y no una biografía.

Saludos

Salvatore


	5. Cartas

Ron despertó a medias. Era temprano, demasiado temprano para su gusto. La cama le resultaba extraña ¿qué hora sería?. No importaba seguiría durmiendo un rato más. Sin abrir los ojos estiro el brazo para abrazar a su esposa pero en lugar de encontrar a su amada solo encontró un espacio vacío. "Que demonios" pensó. El pelirrojo se despertó del todo, sobresaltado, sin entender bien que pasaba hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta de donde se encontraba. Estaba en Hogwarts, tenía once años y estaba muy enojado con este mundo.

Se levantó de la cama, todavía no había mucha luz afuera, buscó el reloj despertador de Neville y vio que señalaba exactamente las seis de la mañana. Ron no recordaba la última vez que se había levantado tan temprano.

Todos sus compañeros de habitación estaban durmiendo y, seguramente, lo estarían por un par de horas más.

Ron se cambió y salió de la habitación. Si no podía dormir lo mejor sería tratar de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenía en algo útil. Cuando bajo por las escaleras encontró que la sala común estaba desierta y fría, colocó unos troncos en el hogar los encendió y colocó el protector de metal nuevamente en su lugar. Después de terminar la operación salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y empezó a caminar por los desiertos corredores del castillo. Ron avanzó con cuidado, para no encontrarse con ninguna persona al cual tuviera que rendirle explicaciones sobre lo que estaba haciendo a esa hora. Con todo el sigilo que pudo, se dirigió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, el lugar donde había funcionado el ED. Pero a Ron no le interesaba visitar las instalaciones donde habían entrenado durante quinto año y sus amigos se habían escondido durante su séptimo año.

Caminó tres veces frente a la pared y apareció la puerta que buscaba. La última vez que había entrado aquí casi no sale vivo gracias al imbecil de Crabbe. Empezó a buscar la Tiara de Ravenclaw entre los montones de interminable basura polvorienta. Finalmente dando la vuelta a un armario vio el busto donde Voldemort había escondido su Horcrux.

Ahora Ron se encontraba frente a un dilema podía retirar la tiara y enviársela a Dumbledore, que sabría como encargarse de ella, o podía simplemente dejarla ahí. Estaba casi seguro de que nadie la tomaría por años, o sea, que no corría peligro de perderla. En cambio si la sacaba estaba el riesgo que significaba tener un horcrux encima, podía guardarla en su baúl, pero solo temporalmente. Además Voldemort estaba dentro de Hogwarts, compartiendo el cuerpo de Quirrel, y podía llegar a querer revisar como se encontraba su pequeña ancla al mundo de los vivos.

Si Voldemort no encontraba la Tiara donde la había dejado en un primer lugar, se desesperaría, buscaría a quien sea que la hubiera tomado, lo mataría y escondería el resto de los horrcruxes en otros lugares. En resumen: las cosas serían demasiado distintas.

El señor oscuro debía estar seguro de que sus horcruxes se encontraban a buen resguardo y que nadie sabía de su existencia. De esa forma se podían reunir todos los demás horcruxes con tranquilidad y finalmente destruirlos.

Ron dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. La tiara quedaría ahí por éste año, una vez que estuviera completamente seguro de que Voldemort no estaba dentro del colegio buscaría la forma de deshacerse del Horcrux.

Cuando estaba buscando la salida pateó, sin querer, una bolsa de tela mugrienta. La bolsa hizo el característico ruido a monedas. Ron la levanto del piso, la sacudió un poco, y al abrirla encontró una buena cantidad galeones, más de los que esperaba hallar. Por lo que parecía algunas de las cosas que estaban en la habitación no eran del todo inútiles. Continuó caminando hacia la salida pero prestando un poco más atención a lo que podía legar a encontrar. Vio unas escobas prehistóricas casi inservibles, varitas rotas, algunos candelabros de plata de apariencia bastante linda pero poco prácticos en su situación. Lo que más le sorprendía a Ron era que no había solo objetos pequeños sino que también había objetos mucho más grandes. Poco antes de salir encontró uno de estos, un armario que contenía túnicas y otras ropas, dentro de este encontró otros dos galeones y algo que podría serle útil: un porta varita hecho de piel de dragón y en perfectas condiciones. Tomó todo y salió de la habitación.

La excursión no había sido completamente inútil. Había conseguido algo de dinero, un porta varitas y lo que era más importante comprobó que la tiara se encontraba en donde debía estar y, aunque no le gustara, debía dejarla ahí, por ahora.

Debían ser las seis y media de la mañana, todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para bajar a desayunar.

No quería volver a dormir, no creía que pudiera pegar un ojo. Lo que necesita era descargar energía y furia.

Fue hasta los jardines y corrió, intentando dar la vuelta al castillo, hasta quedarse sin aire. Al cabo de pocos minutos estaba traspirando, sin aire y no había llegado demasiado lejos.

-El grandioso Ron Weasley se queda sin aire tras doscientos metros...– dijo Ron mientras emprendía la vuelta al castillo.

Una vez que volvió a la torre de Gryffindor se dio una ducha. Cuando salió del baño eran las siete de la mañana... El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento para su gusto... quería bajar ya al gran salón y comprobar que Hermione y Harry estuvieran bien, pero todavía faltaban algunos minutos para que se sirviera el desayuno.

Tenía tiempo para escribir una carta a la madriguera y contar como había salido todo. Tomó unos de pergaminos, una pluma y un tintero y comenzó a escribir. En sus tiempos de auror se había acostumbrado a usar bolígrafos y anotadores de papel muggle (que eran mucho más cómodos) al punto que casi había abandonado la pluma y ahora la sentia algo extraña entre sus manos.

Una vez que terminó de escribir la carta para sus padres, escribió la carta que le había prometido a Ginny.

_Querida Ginny_

_Como te prometí, te estoy escribiendo para contarte que... ¡Estoy en Gryffindor! Además si bien estoy hace poco voy a contarte como anda todo por acá, en Hogwarts. El viaje en tren fue bastante entretenido compartí la cabina con Harry Potter (te puede imaginar de quien es hermano) y es un sujeto bastante simpático, deberías conocerlo, es una lastima que terminara en Slytherin (pero estoy seguro de que es de los buenos). También estaba Susan Bones que terminó en Hufflepuff y es la sobrina de Amelia Bones. Además conocí a una niña hija de Muggles, llamada Hermione, muy inteligente y un poco mandona, aunque creo que se comporta así porque estaba un poco nerviosa y asustada por estar sola en un lugar desconocido. Hermione finalmente terminó en Ravenclaw aunque yo pienso que el sombrero se equivocó._

Te voy avisando que los gemelos mintieron sobre como te eligen para cada casa... no hay que pelear con ningún Troll, si no, que solo hay que ponerse un sombrero que, según como seas, te manda a la casa que te corresponda. Creo que yo fui uno de los que más tardo en ser seleccionado y el sombrero me consideró para todas las casas menos Ravenclaw, así que mamá puede olvidarse de tener otro hijo estudioso (con Bill y Percy alcanza y sobra).

_Cuando empiece a cursar te escribiré para contarte cómo son las materias._

_Espero que te estés divirtiendo en casa por que aquí se te extraña bastante y creo que me voy a morir de aburrimiento si no encuentro algo más para hacer aparte de leer libros y hacerme el que estudio._

_Disfruta de tu libertad, de las escobas y del quidditch mientras puedas..._

_Con cariño_

_Ron_

Cuando terminó la carta para Ginny las guardó y se dirigió a la Lechuceria. Vio a Hedwig, la vieja lechuza de Harry, ¿pertenecería a Harry en esta realidad o a otro alumno?. Al lado de Hedwig encontró a Hermes, la lechuza de su hermano Percy, ató las cartas a la pata y lo envió hacia la madriguera.

Finalmente era hora para bajar al desayuno. Descendió las interminables escaleras y finalmente llegó al Gran Comedor, y por suerte no era el primero. La mayoría de los profesores ya se encontraban en su mesa, había algunos Ravenclaws leyendo mientras comían avena (Hermione entre ellos). Todavía no habían llegado ni Harry ni John. Ron se sentó y se sirvió algo para comer mientras observaba a los presentes discretamente.

Primero llego Percy, quejándose de que alguien había utilizado su lechuza y no había podido mandar la carta que había prometido a su madre.

Pocos minutos después llego Susan que se acercó a Ron para saludarlo.

-Hola Ron ¿Cómo estas?– dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

-Bien ¿Cómo estuvo todo por la casa de los tejones?– contestó Ron educadamente a la niña.

La niña parecía tener facilidad para hablar y a Ron le recordaba un poco a algunas de las chicas Weasley de su mundo.

-Excelente todos son muy amables y simpáticos...– dijo Susan sonando bastante contenta y aliviada por su casa y, luego agregó en tono un poco más bajo –¿Oye has visto a Harry? Estoy un poco preocupada de que esté en la misma casa que esos tres matones que encontramos en el tren... pueden llegar a lastimarlo...-

La niña parecía estar genuinamente preocupada por la suerte de su amigo.

-No lo he visto todavía, pero si... yo también estoy preocupado. Malfoy no es de los que perdonan y olviden.- dijo Ron a tiempo que se preguntaba la suerte de Harry.

El comedor siguió llenándose de gente, Susan se despidió de Ron y volvió a su mesa y llegaron los gemelos.

-Ey Ron deberías contarle a mamá y a papá que te conseguiste novia en Hufflepuff– dijo George para molestar a su hermano una vez que Susan se fue.

-¡Cállate George. Estás enfermo! Cómo se te ocurre, Susan debe tener once años ¡por Merlín!– dijo Ron sonando bastante enojado con sus hermanos.

-Si. Tu también tienes once pequeño Ronnie... harían una linda y pelirroja pareja– dijo Fred.

"¡No tengo once!" Pensó Ron molesto.

Finalmente una vez que el comedor estuvo bastante lleno, llegó Harry y se sentó en la mesa de la casa de Slytherin. Parecía que, lamentablemente, Harry había tenido una noche agitada. Tenía un ojo morado y un labio cortado. Pero no era el único que estaba golpeado otros alumnos dos alumnos de primer año de Slytherin.

Los que no aparecía por ninguna parte era Malfoy y sus secuaces.

Marcus Flint el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se acerco a uno de los niños y comenzó a discutir finalmente Flint pareció darle la razón al niño y se retiro. Lo que Ron noto fue que ni Harry ni ninguno de los otros dos parecían cohibidos por los moretones y cortaduras.

-¡Ron!– llamó Susan desde la mesa de al lado.

-Si ya lo vi, Susan.- dijo Ron levantándose de su lugar -Parece que hubo gresca en las habitaciones de Slytherin–

Susan y Ron dejaron de comer y fueron directo a preguntarle a Harry que era lo que había pasado.

-Hola Ron, Hola Susan – dijo Harry tratando de sonreír pero parecía que le resultaba algo doloroso – parece que sus noches fueron más tranquilas que la mía-

-Parece que si Harry, mi amigo– dijo Ron. Y Harry pareció contento de ser considerado amigo por parte de Ron.

-Oh, por cierto. Ellos son Will Flint y Jack Moon- Harry señalo a dos chicos que estaban junto a él y también parecían haber tenido una noche difícil. -Son mis compañeros de habitación-

-Hola Jack, Hola Will– dijeron Ron y Susan al unísono.

Ron estaba seguro de que Moon existía en su realidad pero estaba seguro que jamás había visto a ningún William Flint.

-¿Ustedes son hermanos?– preguntó Jack.

-No- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Susan.

El que respondieran al mismo tiempo no ayudaba mucho a sacar de circulación la versión de que era parte de la misma familia.

-Porque lo parecen...- dijo Will.

-Los dos somos pelirrojos pero no somos parientes– dijo Susan.

-Como fue que terminaron así– dijo Ron llevando el tema por donde a él le interesaba.

-Parece que Malfoy se quedó bastante enojado por la pelea en el tren y se apareció con sus gorilas en mi habitación para vengarse. Primero me insulto a mi, luego los insultó a ustedes dos y al final se metió con mi mamá...– dijo Harry indignado.

-¡Cómo se le ocurre insultar a Lily!– dijo Susan bastante enfurecida.-¡¿Y qué dijo de mi ese desgraciado?

-eh... no recuerdo muy bien... ya estaba muy sacado de quicio para ese entonces.– dijo Harry.

-Si y cuando insulto a la Señora Potter, Harry se le tiro encima y le dijo "¡Retira lo dicho Malfoy! ¡No permitiré que hables mal de mi madre!"– dijo Will recordando toda la situación con satisfacción.

-Malfoy ni se defendió por la sorpresa y cuando los otros dos reaccionaron ya estábamos encima de ellos– dijo Jack tratando de sonreír.

-Los dos gorilas al principio no sabían que hacer parece que sin su jefe no saben pensar– dijo Will riendo.

A Ron le resultó extremadamente extraño que los dos Slytherin hayan participado de una pelea que no los envolvía en primer lugar.

-¿Y porque ustedes dos terminaron peleando del lado de Harry?- preguntó Ron intrigado.

-Malfoy parecía tener una idea de todos los que podían llegar a terminar en Slytherin así que trato de dejarme claro que él iba a ser el que iba a mandar en primer año...– dijo Will.

-Paso por nuestra cabina y fue bastante desagradable con nosotros y los otros que estaban. Crabbe y Goyle aprovecharon para llevarse los dulces que no habíamos comido.– dijo Jack Moon sonando bastante molesto.

-Así que cuando vimos que Harry no le temía a ninguno de ellos decidimos ayudarlo– dijo Will como si fuera lo más lógico.

-Yo se que sonara gracioso que lo diga un Slytherin pero mejor morir de pie que vivir arrastrado.– dijo Jack haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-¿Y Malfoy y los otros dos?– preguntó Susan mientras se recuperaba del ataque de risa.

-Escondidos por la vergüenza– dijo Harry. –Más que nada Crabbe y Goyle... ser derrotados por niños de la mitad de tu peso debe ser difícil de aceptar-

Ron no pudo evitar volver a reír.

–Me alegra saber que los hayan puesto en su lugar.– dijo Ron.

-Si. Debo agradecer por tus consejos de batalla.– dijo Harry levantando la mano para chocarla con Ron.

-No hay porque.- dijo Ron chocando su mano con la de Harry

En ese momento Ron sintió un par de ojos clavados en su nuca. Se dio vuelta y vio que Hermione le dirigía una mirada reprobadora y de desprecio con sus ojos castaños antes de volver a un libro (Si Ron no se equivocaba "Hogwarts una Historia").

Felicitar a Harry por darle una paliza a Malfoy no ayudaba a construir una buena imagen con Hermione, que parecía estar cada vez más convencida de verlo como una especie de matón.

Ron volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor para terminar su desayuno, llego John que inmediatamente se acerco a Harry para preguntarle como estaba y volvió a la mesa de los Leones mucho más contento.

En ese momento empezaron a llegar algunas lechuzas, la mayoría de las cartas eran para los años superiores y unas pocas para los de primer año. Una lechuza con un sobre rojo se detuvo muy cerca de Ron, frente a Pansy Parkinson.

La chica se veía bastante retraída y pálida en su lugar, finalmente con dedos temblorosos y lagrimas en los ojos retiró el sobre de la pata de la lechuza.

-PANSY PARKINSON– dijo una voz femenina muy enojada, seguramente la madre de Pansy -COMO SE TE OCURRE ESTAR EN UNA CASA QUE NO SEA SLYTHERIN. TU PADRE ESTÁ TAN DECEPCIONADO QUE NI SIQUIERA VA A ESCRIBIRTE ESTE AÑO. NO ENTENDEMOS COMO, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE TE DIMOS, PUEDAS DEVOLVERNOS CON SEMEJANTE DESPRECIO. NO ESPERES CONTEMPLACIONES CUANDO VUELVAS A CASA. VAS A TENER QUE RENDIR CUENTAS POR TU PROCEDER.- dijo el Vociferador antes de romperse en pedacitos.

"Qué familia tan simpática" pensó Ron mientras trataba de bajar las tostadas tomando bastante jugo de calabaza.

La niña inmediatamente salió corriendo fuera del gran salón con lagrimas en los ojos. La profesora McGonnagal se apuró a ir tras Pansy para volver al cabo de unos minutos sola. Ron no sabía que pensar de Parkinson en su realidad había sido una de las personas más desagradables que conoció en su vida, pero aquí podía ser distinto, de cualquier forma no confiaba en ella.

Al terminar el desayuno los jefes de las casas les entregaron los horarios que tendrían durante todo el año. Ron vio que Hermione parecía levemente decepcionada, seguramente esperaba algo un poco más intenso. Snape entregó los horarios a un prefecto pero se detuvo frente a Harry, Will y Jack. Estuvo hablando escasos segundos pero una vez que terminó los tres parecían bastante decepcionados. Ron creyó leer la palabra "...castigados..." en los labios del Profesor de Pociones.

Ron leyó su horario, estaba completamente seguro de que se aburriría a muerte este año en clase. No es que alguna vez se haya divertido algo, con excepción claro de las clases de Remus y de Barty Crouch Jr cuando se hizo pasar por Alastor Moody.

-Ey Ron te quedas desayunando o vienes a Herbología.– Dijo John.

-Me quedaría desayunado... No tengo ni ganas de ir a clases.– dijo Ron aburrido.

-Yo tampoco... Herbología no es lo más interesante... pero quien sabe quizás en el camino pueda planear alguna broma para levantarnos un poco el ánimo.– dijo John con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ahora entendía Ron porque John se llevaba bien con Fred y George. Ron se levantó de su banco y se dirigió al Invernadero donde él y los demás Gryffindor tendrían Herbología junto a los Hufflepuff de primer año.

Fue una mañana un poco larga para Ron pero volvió a aprender un montón de cosas que había olvidado poco tiempo después de terminar el colegio. Cuando se trataba de plantas Ron siempre dejo que su mujer se encargase, pero trabajando por los derechos de los elfos domésticos no le dejaba a Hermione demasiado tiempo para trabajar con plantas. Finalmente Neville les recomendó un excelente jardinero Squib que si bien no tenía una pizca de magia sabía hacer tan bien su trabajo que podía hacer crecer palmeras hasta en el Ártico.

A eso del mediodía el estomago le empezó a rugir. Ron esperaba que el almuerzo estuviera en marcha.

En una linda casa de dos pisos un tanto alejada de las casco urbano de Godric Hollow (la casa de la familia Potter) el almuerzo también estaba en marcha, además había mucha expectativa por lo que pudiera traer el correo.

Para James y Lily su casa en Saint George Drive Nº 830 era un sueño hecho realidad. En ese mismo lugar pudieron criar a sus hijos, en paz y alejados de la indeseable fama que el apellido Potter había adquirido en el mundo mágico. Lily además había insistido en que Harry, John y Violet fueran al colegio local hasta que fuera tiempo de que ingresaran a Hogwarts, no quería que sus hijos crecieran ignorantes de sus raíces muggles y la casa estaba llena de todo tipo de aparatos eléctricos, incluso tenían teléfono lo cual era toda una extravagancia para una familia mágica. Pero si bien estaba presente la cultura muggle, definitivamente estaba todo lo relacionado al mundo mágico, incluso James había mandado a construir un pequeño campo de Quidditch detrás de la casa y bien protegido con todo tipo de hechizos para que los chicos pudieran jugar sin preocupaciones.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Lily Potter preparaba el almuerzo y cada tanto miraba hacia la ventana de la cocina esperando que llegara una lechuza con una carta de sus hijos. Violet, su hija menor, (que había decidido no ir al colegio) estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina esperando el almuerzo y las cartas con las noticias.

A eso de las doce y cuarto se escuchó ruido en la chimenea. Era James que se había escapado del trabajo.

-¿James que haces aquí?¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?– le reprochó Lily apuntándole con una cuchara de madera. Aunque se veía que, en realidad, estaba contenta de que su esposo estuviera de vuelta.

-Tengo una hora para almorzar... no creo que nadie vaya a extrañarme.– dijo James a tiempo que le daba un fugaz beso en los labios a su mujer. -Ah... En unos minuto va a venir Sirius.-

-Que suerte que soy precavida y tengo una lata de comida para perro – dijo Lily con sarcasmo – ¡James deberías avisarme que viene Sirius así lo cuento para él almuerzo!-

James observó a su mujer algo sorprendido.

- Pero cariño... estas preparando un montón de comida no creo que ni siquiera Sirius pueda con todo eso.- dijo el patriarca de la familia Potter.

-Oh... es la costumbre... ya sabes...- dijo Lily mirando con tristeza la enorme olla en la que burbujeaba un guiso muy aromático.

James se acercó y abrazó a su esposa con cariño.

-James se han ido ayer y ya los extraño...– dijo Lily con tristeza en la voz.

-Yo también los extraño...– dijo James –Pero ya veras los tendremos de vuelta antes de que podamos darnos cuenta.-

Finalmente una lechuza blanca apareció en la ventana, era Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá! ¡Es Hedwig!- dijo Violet que fue la primera en verla mientras corría a la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza.

Violet abrió la ventana y la lechuza se acercó a Lily para que le desatara la carta de la pata.

-Carta de los chicos– dijo Lily sonriendo y confirmando de quien era la carta.

-Vamos Lily, ábrela– dijo James sonando algo impaciente.

-Escriben los dos– dijo Lily mientras abría la carta.

-_Queridos Mamá, Papá y Violet_– empezó a leer Lily con una sonrisa –_Hemos llegado bien a Hogwarts, es un lugar espectacular... _-

-¡A que casa fueron sorteados mamá!– preguntó Violet impaciente mientras intentaba mirar lo que decía la carta de sus hermanos.

-Tranquila hija ya llegaremos a esa parte – dijo James despeinando cariñosamente el cabello de su hija.

-_En cuanto al sorteo_– siguió leyendo Lily para luego volverse sumamente pálida –John terminó en Gryffindor y Harry... en Slytherin– terminó con voz algo inestable.

-No puede ser– dijo James -debe ser una broma de John... y dicho sea de paso... de muy mal gusto– dijo James negándose aceptar lo que su mujer le estaba comunicando.

-No. Es la letra de Harry, James. Él escribió la carta... y Harry no bromearía con algo así...– dijo Lily.

Violet miraba a sus padres preocupada.

-¿No van a echar a Harry de casa verdad?– pregunto la menor de los Potter algo asustada.

James y Lily observaron a su hija esperando que fuera una broma pero sabían que el humor no era uno de los puntos fuertes de la niña.

-Como se te ocurre Violet... claro que no- dijo James sin poder creer lo que su hija le estaba preguntando.

-Es que tu y el tío Sirius siempre han odiado a las "serpientes" de Slytherin... y Harry esta en Slytherin, o sea, que es una serpiente.- dijo Violet en voz baja.

-Le decimos serpientes algunas personas de Slytherin muy desagradable que conocimos en el pasado, pero no todos los de Slytherin son malos, tu abuela Dorea estuvo en Slytherin y era una mujer decente, además sabemos que Harry es un buen chico– dijo James.

James y Lily releyeron la carta que les habían enviado sus hijos, si bien Harry no lo expresaba directamente, por sus comentarios, se dieron cuenta no estaba muy contento con estar en Slytherin. Pero había otra cosa que les preocupaba y debían hablarlo inmediatamente con la única persona que podía darles algo de tranquilidad, Albus Dumbledore.

Pero, primero escribieron una carta de respuesta, una para cada uno de ellos. Antes de que pudieran atarlas a la pata de Hedwig para mandar una respuesta se escucho que alguien llegaba por la chimenea.

-¿Qué tal familia Potter?- Se escuchó decir a Sirius Black –Alguna noticia de los chicos.-

-Si John esta en Gryffindor y Harry es una serpiente– dijo Violet con una sonrisa.

La forma que dijo "serpiente" le recordó mucho a cuando James o él se refería a sus antiguos compañero de año como Snape y su grupo seguramente Violet lo había tomado de ellos.

-Si le llegas a decir eso a tu hermano otra vez estarás castigada hasta pasada la navidad– dijo Lily con cara de pocos amigos.

-Perdón mamá solo era una broma– dijo Violet con un hilo de voz.

-Oh– dijo Sirius –¿me imagino que esa carta no es un vociferador?– preguntó señalando a la lechuza. La broma estaba destinada a distender un poco el ambiente pero no salió como él esperaba.

-¡Sirius! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?– dijo Lily no tomándose nada del asunto a Broma.- Jamás le haríamos eso a nuestro bebé... debe sentirse tan solo ahora– terminó con algunas lagrimas.

-Perdona mi terrible sentido del humor Lily. Por supuesto que nunca le harían eso al pequeño cornamenta ¿hay tiempo para que le agregue una nota a Harry?– pregunto Sirius –creo que va a necesitar que lo animen un poco y quien mejor su descarriado padrino.-

-Claro que si– dijo Lily alcanzándole un papel y los instrumentos para escribir una carta.

Sirius se sentó e inmediatamente comenzó a garabatear una nota bastante extensa para Harry. Tan compenetrado estaba que no notó la presencia de su amigo James hasta que le habló.

-Ey, Sirius ¡Has llegado amigo! ¿crees que Tonks pueda vigilar a Violet un rato hoy a la noche?– Preguntó James.

-Hoy no tiene que ir a la academia de aurores así que creo que supongo que no tendrá ningún problema– dijo Sirius después de recordar los horarios de su prima segunda.

El padrino de Harry guardó la nota en un sobre y se la entrego a Lily para que la até a la pata de Hedwig.

Después de enviar la carta a sus hijos Lily y James escribieron una a Dumbledore, en esa carta le pedían reunirse con él cuando lo creyera conveniente. Una vez que terminaron con las cartas James se despidió de su hija y después de su esposa.

-No te preocupes Lily todo estará bien– dijo James con seguridad –nos vemos hoy a la noche –Beso a su esposa y luego la abrazó para reconfortarla.

A medía tarde Lily recibió una carta de Dumbledore diciéndoles que estaría encantado de recibirlos ese misma noche a las nueve en punto, que viajaran vía Floo directamente a su oficina.

Lily volvió a su casa después de llevar a Violet a la casa de los Tonks. James llegó poco antes de las nueve. Rápidamente se trasladaron a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore.

-Lily... James que alegría verlos después de tantos años.– dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Albus, gracias por recibirnos tan rápido.– dijo James.

-No es ninguna molestia, tomen asiento por favor– dijo Dumbledore haciendo aparecer dos cómodas sillas frente a su escritorio lleno de extraños instrumentos plateados.

Una vez que Lily y James estuvieron sentados Albus les ofreció unos caramelos de limón que rechazaron educadamente.

-Muy bien... ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?– pregunto el Director.

-Es un poco complicado Albus, no quiero que pienses mal de nosotros...– dijo James –pero estamos un poco preocupados por Harry.-

-¿Porque allá sido seleccionado para Slytherin?- preguntó el director en un tono neutro.

-Si.– dijo Lily.

Dumbledore medito un momento antes de contestar.

-A Salazar Slytherin, le gustaba enseñar a estudiantes astutos y ambiciosos.- comenzó a decir el profesor Dumbledore mientras acariciaba cariñosamente a Fawkes -Voldemort era muy astuto y extremadamente ambicioso. Él supo como buscar seguidores dentro de su casa, prometió poder a gente ambiciosa y muchas veces por ambición podemos seguir a la persona equivocada... Pero no todos los que estuvieron en Slytherin siguieron a Voldemort ni todos los que siguieron a Voldemort estuvieron en Slytherin... La casa a la que pertenece Harry es una casa que tuvo la desgracia de ser el hogar de uno de los magos más malvados de la historia... Una desgracia todavía mayor es que todos los miembros de Slytherin hayan sido estigmatizados por la oscura figura de Lord Voldemort...-

-No es por la casa solamente Es por... Es por la varita de Harry... es la hermana de la varita de Voldemort– dijo Lily.

-Si. Lo sabía.– dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad -Ollivander me escribió para informarme... Pero eso no significa que Harry vaya a ser un mago oscuro...-

-Yo estoy seguro de que mi hijo no será un mago oscuro. Pero al mismo tiempo estoy preocupado... si estuviera en Gryffindor o en cualquier otra casa...– dijo James.

James estaba preocupado por la influencia que pudiera tener la casa de las serpientes en su hijo.

-La casa no hace al mago James, sino mira a Peter...– dijo Albus

-Lily... James no creo que deban preocuparse por el joven Harry.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con tono tranquilizador -El núcleo de la varita es de pluma de fénix... pero no de cualquier fénix sino que proviene de Fawkes.-

-¿El núcleo de la varita de Voldemort viene de Fawkes?– dijo James sin poder creerlo. Mirando al fénix que estaba a pocos metros de él.

James y Lily estaban sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que Dumbledore les estaba diciendo.

-Si. Una de sus plumas terminó en la varita de Lord Voldemort...- dijo el profesor Dumbledore -Él podría haber utilizado la varita para hacer el bien pero opto por hacer el mal y tuvo múltiples oportunidades para arrepentirse pero jamás lo hizo.-

James y Lily se quedaron callados digiriendo la información que Albus les había dado. Dumbledore mientras tanto pensaba no en lo que James y Lily le habían dicho, si no, en lo que no habían mencionado, algo faltaba...

-¿Algo más que debería saber?– preguntó Dumbledore.

-No– Contestaron al mismo tiempo Lily y James con seguridad.

Los dos se sentían más aliviados de poder hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

-Pero estaríamos agradecidos si observas a Harry durante este año.– dijo James.

-Va a ser un año duro para mi bebé.– dijo Lily sonando preocupada.

Para ella sus hijos siempre iban a ser unos pequeñines.

-Creo que la presencia de Harry en Slytherin será beneficiosa para la casa...– dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

-¿Cómo es eso?– pregunto James.

-Harry y otros alumnos de Slytherin se pelearon con Draco Malfoy y otros niños-

-Oh Harry...– dijo Lily preocupada -Voy a ver a mi hijo– agrego mientras se levantaba.

-Aguarda aquí Lily ahora lo llamaremos... pero permíteme adelantarte que Harry esta bien. Solo va a estar castigado por un par de semanas con el Profesor Snape...-

-Snape.– dijo James con evidente disgusto. –Albus, espero que no dejes que ese desgraciado maltrate a Harry por ser mi hijo.-

-Ya he hablado con Severus al respecto y le pedí firmemente que no traslade sus diferencias contigo a Harry... déjame aclararte debió hacer lo que correspondía en esa situación.– dijo Dumbledore.

-Igualmente no me gusta que Harry esté en la misma casa que los hijos de los Mortifagos contra los que peleé.– dijo James sin sonar muy convencido con la situación.

-Haré todo lo posible para que Harry no sea hostigado por sus compañeros.- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore -Pero creo que él ya se ha hecho las cosas más fáciles, dentro de su casa, al demostrarle a Draco Malfoy que no le teme y que puede defenderse solo... Además creo que con el tiempo, les a mostrará a sus compañeros de casa que hay otras opciones aparte del camino de la oscuridad y la intolerancia... He observado que Harry tiene amigos en Hufflepuff y Gryffindor algo sumamente extraño dentro de Slytherin, estoy seguro de que con su ejemplo podremos salvar a muchos niños de seguir en camino de la oscuridad-

Dumbledore pidió al cuadro de uno de los directores que hablara con Snape para que él y Harry se acercaran a su oficina.

Unos minutos después entro Harry con cara de preocupación seguido del profesor Snape.

-Aquí le traigo a Potter.- dijo Snape escupiendo el apellido de Harry.

-Harry... ¿estás bien?– dijo Lily acercándose inmediatamente a su hijo. Severus se quedó como congelado en su lugar al ver a Lily.

-Estoy bien mamá– dijo Harry. Mientras Lily hacia algunos hechizos para saber la condición de su hijo.

James mientras tanto no le sacaba el ojo de encima a Snape.

-Harry James Potter...– dijo Lily una vez que se aseguro que su hijo estaba bien -No debes pelearte con otros niños– dijo reprendiéndolo.

- Lily... aguarda a que se explique – dijo James. Calmando a su mujer.

-Malfoy se lo busco no sabes la cantidad de barbaridades que dijo... me llamo copia de barata de John Potter, en el tren insulto Ron por no tener dinero, le robo golosinas a Will y a Jack y en mi habitación siguió buscando pelea... llamó a Susan sucia huérfana mestiza y dijo cosas horrible de mamá...- dijo Harry.

-Bien hecho, Harry– dijo James orgulloso, revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo.

-Evidentemente tu hijo heredó el mismo desprecio por las normas y la afición a la violencia que tu Potter– dijo Snape hablando por primera vez.

-Si se trata de encargarse de bravucones entonces me alegra que así sea.– dijo James bastante enojado.

Los dos se miraron como si fueran a lanzarse encima del otro en cualquier momento.

-¡Suficiente!– dijo Dumbledore después de unos instantes –James... Lily... acompañarían a Harry a su sala común. Yo debo discutir unos asuntos con Severus -

-Como no Albus– dijo Lily tomando la mano de su hijo y la de su esposo.

Los Potter se retiraron, Dumbledore y Snape quedaron solo acompañados de los cuadros de los directores que simulaban dormir.

-No se puede dar una idea Director de lo insoportable que es la idea de tener a un Potter durante los próximos siete años– dijo Snape sonando como si una catastrofe hubiera ocurrido.

-Ya hablamos de esto Severus no quiero enterarme de que has sido injusto con Harry– le advirtió Dumbledore.

-Si. por supuesto Director– dijo Snape no muy contento con la idea.

Dumbledore se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para ver el atardecer tardío de Escocia.

-¿Has colocado tus defensas sobre la piedra?- le pregunto el profesor Dumbledore.

-Si. Así y todo no entiendo como puedes querer colocar defensas tan... endebles...– dijo Snape.

-Tengo preparado algo especial para esconder la piedra filosofal... algo infalible...– dijo Dumbledore.

-Espero que así sea...– dijo Snape no sonando muy convencido.

Mientras Snape y Dumbledore discutían las defensas de la Piedra filosofal Lily y James acompañaron a Harry a la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Hijo recibiste las cartas que te enviamos esta tarde?– preguntó James.

-Si. Gracias por responder tan rápido... estaba un poco preocupado por que dirían– dijo Harry.

-Nosotros también nos preocupamos Harry pero parece que estás manejando bien esto de estar en Slytherin– dijo James

-No esperaba terminar aquí pero después de todo... no es tan distinto. Yo pensé que la gente no me hablaría pero Ron, Susan y John no parecen tener ningún problema con que yo esté en Slytherin– dijo Harry.

-Quien tendría problema con que estés en Slytherin. Si te ves encantador en verde... la ropa te combina con tus ojos- dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-¡Mamá!– dijo Harry tratando de zafarse de madre–Gracias a Merlín que no hay nadie en los pasillos o mi reputación de tipo duro se iría por el desagüe.-

James y Lily no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario de Harry.

El que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse era Ron que en ese momento se dirigía (desilusionado) a la sección prohibida biblioteca para buscar libros sobre Occlumancia. Le preocupaba que alguien se metiera en su cabeza y supiera cosas que no debía saber. Una vez que los Potter continuaron caminando Ron reemprendió la marcha a la biblioteca aunque esta vez estaba mucho más contento. El sueño del Harry de su realidad, de poder ser abrazado por sus padres, era una realidad en este extraño mundo.

James y Lily acompañaron a Harry hasta la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin. Las mazmorras eran terriblemente húmedas. Lily se pregunto se Harry tendría suficientes frazadas para enfrentar ese frío que debería calar hasta los huesos.

-Bueno Harry aquí te dejamos... Nosotros debemos buscar una chimenea para volver a casa – dijo James mientras despeinaba un poco más a su hijo.

-Sí. No podemos dejar a Violet tanto tiempo con Tonks– dijo Lily.

-Si quien sabe que puede hacerle Vi a la pobre Tonks– dijo Harry a modo de Broma.

Violet nunca hacia ninguna broma, pero la metamorfomaga era un poco torpe a veces y nunca se podía saber lo que podía ocurrir.

-Recuerdo la vez que le quiso enseñar a usar la tostadora eléctrica– dijo James sonriendo.

-Oh no se preocupen ya había pensado en eso. Están en la casa de Andrómeda y Ted es más segura hay menos artefactos eléctricos... eso si espero que no se les ocurra volar en escoba– dijo Lily.

James y Harry rieron ante la ocurrencia de Lily pero cuando terminaron las risas se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-Bueno creo que debería ir entrando– dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza. No tenía muchas ganas de dejar a sus padres pero debía entrar.

-Muy bien Harry te escribiremos pronto.– dijo James con una sonrisa.

Harry se despidió de sus padres y entro a la sala común pero no se quedo mucho ahí sino que se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió su baúl y saco un par de sobres. Eran las cartas que había recibido esa misma tarde.

Recordaría ese momento de por vida. Después de ver el vociferador que había recibido esa niña de Gryffindor se sintió muy aliviado al ver que le habían enviado cartas comunes, por lo menos la humillación no sería publica.

Cuando Harry abrió el primer sobre (el de sus padres) suspiro aliviado. La carta era mucho mejor de lo que espera:

_Querido Harry_

_Hemos recibido la carta que nos enviaste y no pudimos evitar notar que pareces un poco preocupado por como vamos a reaccionar con que tu estés en Slytherin. Debes haber escuchado muchas veces a tu padre hablar con Sirius de cómo detestaban a un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin que fueron a Hogwarts con nosotros. Pero ese grupo eran solo unos pocos y no la mayoría de los miembros de la casa. Sabemos que existe mucha gente muy simpática que pertenece a Slytherin y estamos seguros de que harás muchos amigos._

Siempre los hemos impulsado, a ti y a tu hermano, a que se formen como individuos y los dos lo han hecho muy bien, a pesar de que muchas veces es difícil vivir con un hermano famoso (a pesar de que es fama no querida) tu lo has sabido resolver de la mejor forma y le has demostrado al mundo que eres Harry Potter. Y has demostrado nuevamente que eres un muchacho distinto a John al ser elegido para Slytherin.

_Queremos que sepas que no estamos decepcionados de ti de ninguna manera y que estamos muy orgullosos de que elijas tu propio camino en la vida y que siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte en todo._

_Por favor escríbenos seguido para hacernos saber como estás._

_Violet te manda todo su cariño. Y aunque no lo diga te extraña tanto como nosotros._

_Muchos Cariños_

_Mamá y Papá_

Sus padres no solo no estaban enojados porque estuviera en Slytherin sino que no les importaba la casa en la que estuviera. Parecían un poco preocupados por él y por como se podía sentir... Pero no había reproches ni nada. Todavía lo querían. Y después de verlos esa noche sabía que todo lo que decía la carta verdad.

Pero todavía le quedaba una carta para leer que con tanto ajetreo no había podido leer con la tranquilidad que quería.

Rompió el sello de lacre y comenzó a leer la carta de su padrino.

_¡Que cuentas Cornamentita!_

_Tus padres me contaron que fuiste elegido para Slytherin, y se me ocurrió que podrías pensar que estábamos un poco decepcionados de que no hayas entrado en Gryffindor. Si tu padres fueran como los míos seguramente lo estarían, pero por suerte ese no es el caso. Imagínate como era mi madre borro a su hermano del árbol familiar por ser squib, me borro del a mi porque me escape de casa y borro a mi tío Alphard por elegirme como único heredero de sus bienes, además de borrar a la mamá de Tonks por casarse con Ted y casi borrar a mi tía Cassiopeia cuando le dijo que estaba más chiflada que una cabra._

_Como te darás cuenta mi familia es muy distinta a la tuya y si tus padres quisieron, como yo también, que entraras a Griffindor es porque es un lugar que ya conocemos y donde pasamos parte de los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas. Pero esas fueron nuestras vidas y tu debes vivir la tuya. _

_Ahora seguramente piensas " El tío Sirius quiere levantarme el ánimo con una sarta de estupideces". No es así yo desearía haber tenido padres como los tuyos... al menos me tocaron como amigos._

_Otra cosa que te preocupa es tu compañeros de casa. Seguramente te tocara cruzarte con algunos imbeciles, pero no todos los Slytherin son así. Tu abuela estuvo en Slytherin, mi tío Alphard y Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks estuvieron en Slytherin y todos fueron y son excelentes personas. Lo que debes hacer es poner a los idiotas en su lugar a los golpes (no le muestres esta parte a tu madre) y hacerte amigo de los que lo merezcan._

_Voy terminando esta nota pero ya sabes cualquier cosa puedes escribirme. No te preocupes por nada, te divertirás en Slytherin como nosotros en Gryfindor y seguramente conquistaras alguna hermosa pelirroja en la sala común como tu padre lo hizo alguna vez (tampoco le muestres esta parte a tu madre)._

_Un gran abrazo_

_Sirius_

Una vez que terminó de leer la carta de Sirius se fue a dormir sintiéndose mucho mejor.


	6. ¿De quien son esos zapatos?

Era de noche y Ron estaba haciendo una de las cosas que más le desagradaban en la vida: buscar libros y como si fuera poco en la sección prohibida, donde los libros no solo estaban polvorientos sino que además gemían, mordían, se quejaban y amenazaban.

Después de una hora de buscar inútilmente decidió irse a dormir. No encontró lo que buscaba, un libro de explicara como cerrar la mente a otras personas. Volvería otra noche y buscaría en algunas estanterías que le habían quedado por revisar.

La preocupación principal de Ron era que Voldemort pudiera de alguna forma acceder a los recuerdos que el tenía de su otra realidad. Por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de evitar a la mirada de Quirrell y pasar desapercibido en clase.

Ron tuvo suerte de encontrar a la señora gorda en su puesto y pudo entrar sin problemas a la sala común donde todavía quedaban algunos estudiantes de años superiores charlando tranquilamente.

Cuando se acostó Ron no pudo evitar recordar que faltaba muy poco para el cumpleaños de Hermione. Sus padres seguramente le enviarían un regalo pero él no le podría regalar nada a menos que se hiciera amigo de ella en menos de quince días.

Y pocos días después era el cumpleaños de Rose pensó sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Y con esa sensación se terminó durmiendo.

Al mañana siguiente y el resto de las mañanas fue lo mismo que el primer día, no podía dormir pasadas las seis de la mañana. Nuevamente salió a correr mejorando un poco su resistencia pero lo mejor de todo era que llegaba bien cansado a la noche y se dormía ni bien su cabeza tocaba la almohada.

Las clases siguieron como siempre, aburridas, y lejos el peor momento fue cuando tuvo que asistir a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ver al tartamudeante Quirrell le daba ganas de lanzarle un sectusempra al cuello. Finalmente se controlo y lo único que hacía era simular que estaba muy interesado por el pergamino en cual escribía sobre vampiros.

Encantamientos era una de las clases donde podía ver a Hermione pero ella se sentaba bastante lejos de él y solo se dedicaba a tomar notas del principio al final de la clase como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Herbología era una de las materias más cansadoras de todas. Era cosa segura que uno terminaría completamente enlodado y oliendo a estiércol de dragón. Ron cursaba con John, Susan y los demás Huffelpuff así que suponía que Hermione y Harry debían cursar juntos también.

Ese jueves mientras Ron salía del invernadero su única idea era dirigirse a una ducha urgente.

- Ron. ¿Alcanzaste a copiar algo de lo que dicto la Profesora Sprout? – Pregunto Susan mientras alcanzaba a Ron.

- Creo que tengo la mayor parte de las cosas – dijo Ron – Pero que paso que tus apuntes -

Susan levanto la mano y le mostró un manojo despedazado de pergamino.

- El idiota de John pensó que arrojar mi cuaderno a una planta carnívora sería gracioso – dijo Susan visiblemente enojada.

- Bueno toma mis apuntes igualmente pídele apuntes a alguien más por si hay algo que me falta – dijo Ron mientras le entregaba sus apuntes.

- Ey... Susan lamento lo de tu cuaderno – dijo John saliendo del invernadero cubierto de algo que se veía bastante desagradable – Si quieres te presto mis apuntes – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ron ya me presto los apuntes – le contesto ofendida a John mientras le sacaba el cuaderno de las manos a Ron – Muchas Gracias Ron... y John creo que deberías limpiarte el estiércol de Dragón – dijo Susan mientras se iba.

Ron miro a John y dijo – Conozco a Susan hace muy poco pero esta es la primera vez que la veo tan enojada... -

- Fue solo una broma... no era para que me tirara una bolsa de abono – Contesto John como si fuera la cosa más simple.

- Creo que la gente se va a reír más por verte cubierto por el estiércol de dragón que por otra cosa.... y Filch empezaría a creer que existe la justicia divina -

- ¿Se nota mucho? – pregunto John.

- Se huele a veinte metros – contesto Ron.

- ¿Qué raro? No lo siento tanto – dijo John

- Ya te acostumbraste al olor por eso no lo sientes – dijo Ron

- Uh entonces mejor me voy a la ducha urgente -

John se fue rápidamente hacia las habitaciones. Ron siguió el mismo rumbo pero con paso un poco más lento. Una vez que estuvo duchado y cambiado fue a su habitación para recoger sus cosas y encontró a Errol durmiendo patas para arriba junto a la ventana.

Desato la carta de la pata de la lechuza. Era de Ginny.

_Querido Ron_

_No puedo creer que te hayas acordado de escribirme para contarme como es todo. Acá todo esta bastante aburrido, papá está todo el día trabajando y mamá tiene una enormidad de cosas para hacer en la casa. La mayoría de las veces la ayudo con el jardín pero no es tan divertido lanzar gnomos sola._

_Otra cosa que se le ocurrió a mamá es que aparte de todo lo que tengo que aprender antes de ir a Hogwarts debo aprender a cocinar. Primero pensé ¡GENIAL! que me enseñaría a usar hechizos para la cocina pero me dijo que esos me los enseñaría dentro de unos años cuando pudiera usar magia en casa, ¡ pero para entonces voy a ser muy vieja!. Así que ahora todas las noches estamos preparando varios platos solo para nosotros tres por ahora mamá me puso a practicar con el cuchillo cortando zanahorias, papas y otras verduras pero cuando sepa preparar un pastel te enviare uno para ti solo._

_Ah pero no te creas que solamente me paso haciendo cosas de una "chica de su casa" también me estoy divirtiendo mucho con tu escoba (no te preocupes la estoy cuidando)._

_Me alegro que estés haciendo amigos en otras casas aparte de Gryffindor yo siempre creí que las casas estaban peleadas a muerte en los que no podía existir ninguna amistad, pero tu dices que has conocido al hermano de John Potter que está en Slytherin y se llevan bien. Hablando de John Potter... ¡No puedo creer que tu y los gemelos lo conozcan! ¿Cómo es? Seguramente debe ser muy valiente. El año que viene tendré que ir a Hogwarts y me moriré de la vergüenza de solo verlo._

_Bueno mamá me está enviando a la cama así que tengo que terminar esta carta._

_Espero que lo pases bien nos vemos pronto._

_Besos _

Firmaba _Ginny_ y agregaba una carita sonriente.

¿Como era John Potter?

En realidad Ron no lo conocía demasiado.

John había entablado amistad rápidamente con los gemelos. Ron los había visto secretear y pocas horas después un par de inodoros habían volado por los aires mientras Filch los estaba limpiando. El viejo celador tenía una idea bastante acertada de quienes podían llegar a estar detrás de la explosión y se lo veía rondar cerca de la torre de Griffyndor esperando que alguna travesura se cometiera.

Al día siguiente cuando Ron despertó supo que sería un día áspero, la razón: Pociones. Por más que Severus Snape era un sujeto que merecía su respeto en mucho aspectos, pero la educación no era uno de sus puntos fuertes y no haría las cosas fáciles a ninguno de los que vistieran los colores de Gryffindor. Pero con suerte después de un par de horas podría utilizar su viernes para algo útil.

Nuevamente Snape se comporto como un desgraciado solo que esta vez el blanco principal de su desprecio era John Potter, pero Harry tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. Snape no estaba contento con que un Potter estuviera en su casa.

Cuando terminó pociones los dos hermanos estaban bastante cansados.

- Este Snape es de lo peor – dijo John enojado– como carajo voy a saber que un bezoar es una piedra que esta en el estomago de una vaca... -

- Cabra – corrigieron Harry y Ron

-... y me saca puntos por no contestar...-

- Solo fue un punto – dijo Ron

- Tu tienes suerte de que solo tienes que verlo en Pociones y no es tu jefe de casa – dijo Harry

- Es verdad... creo que nos odia. Al menos a ti no va sacarse puntos porque perjudica a su propia casa... – dijo John

- No se depriman chicos - dijo Ron - Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George -

- Bueno que se le va a hacer... al demonio con Snape... oye Ron Hagrid nos invito a tomar té quieres venir – dijo John

- Yo le dije a Susan. También va a ir – dijo Harry

- Buena idea Harry. Bueno Ron ¿qué dices?

- Claro, me encantaría ir – dijo Ron.

Se encontraron en la puerta con Susan Bones.

Para Ron era extraña la presencia de la pelirroja en el grupo... en realidad todavía faltaba mucho para decirle grupo a Harry John y a él. Sin embargo los dos hermanos parecían tener un ojo echado sobre la sobrina de Madame Bones, ya la conocían de antes, se llevaban bastante bien y querían asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la pequeña y familiar casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.

Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:

- Atrás, Fang, atrás.

La gran cara barbuda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.

- Entren – dijo - Atrás, Fang -

Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar del imponente perro negro. A Ron se le hizo agua la boca al ver los jamones y faisanes que colgaban del techo.

- Siéntanse como en su casa - dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Ron empezo a hacerle mimos al gigantesco perro.

- Hagrid estos son Ron y Susan - dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.

- Otros Weasley, ¿verdad? - dijo Hagrid, mirando a Ron y a Susan - Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando sus hermanos gemelos del bosque.

- Eh solo yo soy Weasley Hagrid. Susan es Bones – corrigió Ron.

- Y no somos parientes – aclaro Susan – aunque tengamos el pelo rojo -

- Claro. Conocí a muchos Bones en Hogwarts escuche que tu tía Amelia, trabaja en el ministerio ¿cómo está?- pregunto Hagrid.

- Bien. Muy ocupada siempre – dijo Susan.

Hagrid les ofreció a los cuatro su típico pastel con contextura de cemento armado, pero para Hagrid el pastel se deshacía como si fuera una galleta. Ron agarro un pedazo por cortesía y lo remojo en el té esperando que se ablandara un poco.

Los chicos le contaron a Hagrid todo sobre sus primeras clases. Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la falda de Susan y mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la parte en que volaban los inodoros, dejando en las sombras a los responsables, Hagrid se río con ganas ya que no tenía mucha simpatía por "ese viejo bobo", como lo llamaba.

- Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. ¿Saben que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo -

Siguieron hablando de una cosa y de otra por un rato. Los Potter evidentemente conocían a Hagrid de antes, el trato era demasiado familiar.

Ron noto que la torta se había ablandado lo suficiente como para no romper los dientes y estaba bastante buena.

- ¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? - preguntó Hagrid a Ron - Me caía muy simpático, era muy bueno con los animales -

- Está trabajando en la reserva de dragones de Rumania -

- Si me entere que fue a trabajar a allá... Los dragones son criaturas fascinantes... y me parecen muy tiernas -

En ese momento John y Harry estaban mirando el recorte del Profeta que hablaba del robo a Gringotts.

- ¡Hagrid! - dijo Harry - ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí! -

Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó algo que no se entendió bien y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota.

Una vez que terminaron de tomar el té emprendieron el regreso al castillo. Mientras recorrían el camino entre la cabaña de Hagrid y el castillo. Ron vio que John y Harry estaban pensativos. La rueda había empezado a girar solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cosas se complicaran más y más.

Los días pasaron y finalmente llego el Jueves Diecinueve de Septiembre, el cumpleaños de Hermione. Ron sabía que Hermione no la estaba pasando muy bien no siempre estaba leyendo o estudiando y nunca se la veía acompañada, estaba casi seguro de que nadie en Ravenclaw sabía que era su cumpleaños.

Su relación con Hermione era prácticamente nula y por más que había puesto empeño en tratar de acercarse a ella nada había resultado, ni ignorar a Malfoy, usar su facilidad en la magia para destacar en clase con la esperanza de ganarse algo de respeto y que Hermione perdiera esa idea de que era una especie de Hooligan. Es más parecía que Hermione lo detestaba cada vez más desde que sacaba puntos en Encantamientos.

Después de dar vueltas por el castillo sin rumbo durante un rato termino en la biblioteca, no le sorprendió que Hermione estuviera ahí, sola, leyendo y con una gigantesca pila de libros a su lado.

Ron empezó a simular que buscaba un libro en los entre los estantes cuando vio uno que le resultaba familiar "_Aprenda a Cerrar la Mente en Diez Días, el mismo tiempo en que se prepara un Whisky de Fuego Casero" _el autor era un tipo bastante desagradable parecido a Mundugus Flecher llamado_ "Mel Torme_". Por el título parecía una broma y que el autor sonriera mientras sostenía un vaso de Whisky de Fuego desde una foto bastante pasada de moda no ayudaba. Pero algo sorprendió a Ron y era que por lo que veía la información sobre como cerrar la mente parecía ser bastante acertada.

Tomo el libro y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba sentada Hermione. Apoyó suavemente el libro en la maciza mesa de Roble y se sentó. Hermione parecía bastante absorta en la lectura de un muy pesado volumen.

Ron se puso a hojear el libro que había encontrado pero en realidad no lo estaba leyendo sino que observaba a Herminone con discreción, para que no se diera cuenta.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos Hermione se percato de su presencia.

- Oh Weasley que haces aquí no sabía que supieras lo que significa la palabra Biblioteca – dijo molesta Hermione.

- Si lo se... es más es una palabra derivada del libro religioso Muggle, el Biblos, que a su vez viene de la ciudad fericia de Biblia de donde se imprimió por primera vez – dijo Ron usando más o menos como se acordaba la explicación que le había dado Hermione hacia muchos años.

Hermione lo miro con cara de fastidio.

- Espero que no estés buscando problemas aquí adentro – le advirtió Hermione.

- No. Vine a buscar un libro – dijo Ron bastante enojado por la actitud de Hermione – ¿que te crees? ¿que eres la dueña del lugar? -

- Merlín quisiera – dijo mirando los volúmenes con añoranza.

En ese momento Madame Pince les llamo la atención para que bajaran la voz.

- Mira Hermione yo no quiero discutir contigo solo quiero estudiar – dijo Ron.

Hermione miro rápidamente la tapa del libro de Ron. Hizo una mueca y dijo.

- No creo que hacer bebidas espirituosas caseras califique como estudiar. Yo si vine a estudiar pero si tu no te vas, Weasley, yo me voy – dijo Hermione mientras tomaba sus cosas y el libro que estaba leyendo y se iba.

Ron vio como Hermione se marchaba bastante enojada. Miro para el lugar donde se había sentado su, quizás, futura esposa y vio que había un sobre blanco.

Lo tomo y vio que era de sus padres.

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione!_

_Espero que la estés pasando bien en Hogwarts, por lo que cuentas parece un lugar fantástico y lleno de magia._

_Como tus padres estamos muy orgullosos de que hayas podido ingresar a un lugar tan hermoso._

_Sabemos que eres muy inteligente y que te gusta mucho estudiar pero esperamos que también te tomes algo de tiempo para hacer algunos amigos._

_Espero que tu regalo te guste. Estábamos seguros de que tienes todos los libros que vimos en la librería así que nos decidimos por la cajita musical, puede servirte para guardar cosas y como no usa electricidad funcionara sin problemas._

_Queremos que sepas que te extrañamos mucho y que estamos contando los días para que llegue navidad. _

_Te escribiremos pronto._

_Muchos besos y abrazos_

_Mamá y Papá_

Ron terminó de leer la carta y salió disparado para alcanzar a Hermione. Unos cuantos metros más adelante la encontró en un corredor completamente desierto.

- ¡Hermione! -

Hermione se dio vuelta pero al ver que era Ron volvió a emprender la marcha un poco más rápido. Ron finalmente la alcanzó y caminó a su lado.

- Weasley... ¿no era que tenías que aprender como hacer Whisky? – dijo venenosamente Hermione.

- Sí. Pero note que te olvidaste esto en la mesa y creí que debía devolvértelo – dijo mostrándole el sobre.

Hermione se lo saco de la mano y miró dentro.

- ¡Yo no había doblado la carta así! ¡Tu Leíste mi carta!– dijo indignada Hermione.

Ron sabía que Hermione era completamente meticulosa en muchos aspectos de la vida, por ejemplo doblaba la ropa exactamente igual, así que era de esperar que se diera cuenta de cosas como esas, si Ron no decía algo inteligente en ese momento las cosas se complicarían.

- Eh... no lo pensé solo la abrí cuando me di cuenta que era tuya vine a traértela – le explico Ron.

- Eso podías saberlo sin abrir el sobre – dijo mientras señalaba "_Hermione Jean Granger_" en el destinatario.

Ron lanzo un suspiro, no podía ser tan difícil llegar a Hermione. Durante años podía saber lo que le pasaba a su mujer con solo mirarla. Ahora cuando la miraba solo era una niña muy asustada y sola que se colocaba una fría y desagradable mascara para simular era dura y que nada la afectaba. Y le partía el corazón no poder llegar a ella.

Hermione siguió caminando con paso decidido hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Ron se detuvo mirándola irse. Hizo unos cuantos metros pero antes de que pudiera hacer más le dijo:

- Antes de que me olvide ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione! -

Hermione se detuvo, se dio la vuelta para decirle algo a Ron, pero pareció arrepentirse porque no dijo nada y continuó su camino.

- Que chica más maleducada – dijo el cuadro de un mago que estaba colgado en la pared.

Ron ignoro al cuadro guardo su libro sobre cerrar la mente en su mochila y se fue al comedor bastante apesadumbrado. Esperaba que no se necesitara el ataque de un troll para que Hermione sentara cabeza y empezara a comportarse un poco mejor.

Comió solamente dos platos medio llenos y la comida parecía tener gusto a ceniza. Ron comió en silencio mientras todos sus compañeros charlaban discutiendo cual era el mejor equipo de Quidditch, lo que había aparecido en el profeta. Incluso los gemelos le gastaron algunas bromas pero Ron no les presto atención.

- Ey Ron estas muy serio. Te hemos tirado con suficiente artillería como para que explotes... – dijo Fred

- ...o mueras de risa. - dijo George

- Pero ni siquiera te has inmutado – dijo Fred

- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo George

- No. Estoy un poco cansado creo que estoy por enfermarme – respondió Ron.

Ese noche cuando se acostó tardo bastante en dormirse. Estuvo viendo todo lo que había hecho desde su llegada. La mayor parte del tiempo había estado tratando de que Harry, Hermione y él volviesen a ser amigos.

Con Harry estaba todo mejor de lo que se podía esperar teniendo en cuenta que el maldito sombrero lo había colocado en Slytherin. Pero con Hermione las cosas estaban más complicadas, igualmente él seguiría intentando acercarse a ella. Lo que si preocupaba a Ron era que las sutiles diferencias entre este mundo y el suyo se manifestaran en el peor momento, como por ejemplo Halloween, y Voldemort terminara obteniendo la Piedra Filosofal por más que supuestamente lo tuviera prohibido intentaría hablar con Dumbledore.

La semana termino con otra siniestra lección de pociones. Ron había recibido mucha ayuda de George preparando pociones para toda clase de artículos de broma. Por lo que pociones de primer año era algo que podía hacer fácilmente, el secreto era ignorar a Snape en todo momento y basarse en lo que ya sabía.

Ron paso buena parte del Viernes y el Sabado tratando de encontrar a Dumbledore a solas la gárgola en la puerta le dijo que el director había salido por asuntos del ministerio y que por cualquier asunto se dirigiera primero a su jefe de casa.

Ron se fue maldiciendo a la gárgola parecía lo que le dijo parecía la respuesta de un contestador automático muggle... como odiaba esos aparatos. Podía decirle a Snape, pero el profesor de pociones no le creería nunca y lo mandaría al ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Tampoco había garantías de que Dumbledore le creyera... quizás si le mostrara algunos de sus recuerdos en un pensadero...

El Domingo Ron estaba extremadamente deprimido, era el cumpleaños de Rose, para él esa fecha era muy especial con Hermione siempre habían ido a Hogwarts a visitar a su hija y llevarle los regalos personalmente y soplar velitas de cumpleaños. Pero hoy no había nada de eso.

A pesar de que lo único que deseaba era quedarse dormido todo el día para no pensar volvió a intentar encontrar a Dumbledore y para su suerte lo encontró. Estaba en el pasillo de su oficina que, por suerte, se encontraba completamente desierto.

Cuando estuvo frente al director intento hablarle pero las palabras no salían de su boca y la cabeza le empezó a doler horriblemente. Intento juntar memorias para dárselas a Dumbledore pero ningún vapor plateado apareció.

- ¿Señor Weasley se encuentra bien? - pregunto Dumbledore algo preocupado.

- Eh... me duele la cabeza – consiguió articular Ron.

- Quiere que lo acompañe a la enfermería – dijo Dumbledore

- No. Está bien.... ya se me está pasando – dijo Ron.

Que mierda era eso ni bien trato de hablarle a Dumbledore sobre todo lo que sabía su mente se transformo en puré.

- ¿Quería decirme algo más Señor Weasley? – pregunto Dumbledore que parecía intuir que había algo más detrás de todo.

- No se preocupe profesor no es nada que no pueda manejar – dijo Ron un tanto ausente - creo que iré acostarme un rato -

Dumbledore, un poco preocupado, observó como Ron se alejaba con paso vacilante.

Una vez que Ron llego a su habitación tenía perfectamente decidido que es lo que iba a hacer. No iría a cenar sino que, del fundo doble de su baúl, tomo la botella que había sacado a escondidas de su casa y se encamino a la habitación de los requerimientos donde nadie podía encontrarlo.

Cuando entra se tiro en un sillón y tomo mientras recordaba tiempos felices con su familia: Hermione y a sus dos bebes Rose y Hugo. Después de tomar whisky lentamente durante dos horas Ron estaba completamente borracho. En ese estado se le ocurrió que se podía armar problemas si no estaba en su cama así que lo mejor sería que fuera sigilosamente hasta su habitación y se echara a dormir.

Consiguió salir de la habitación pero solo para caerse a los pocos pasos. Se puso de pie se apoyo en una pared pero sin poder evitarlo empezó a quedarse dormido. Al rato sintió que alguien lo despertaba.

- ¡Ron! -

Abrió los ojos y vio a George.

- ¡George! – dijo ron con una sonrisa boba.

- Hola Ron ¿qué pasó? – pregunto su hermano

- Esta completamente borracho y después de hora – dijo Fred - ¡Genial! -

- Estoy muy borracho... George ya estoy viendo doble... creo que esta noche me va a tocar dormir en el sofa... si es que no me echa a la calle – dijo arrastrando la voz.

- Nadie te va a echar a la calle si hacemos bien las cosas y no te preocupes pequeño Ronnie te llevaremos a tu cama – dijo George

- Pero primero te sacaremos una foto para recordar el momento – dijo Fred

- ¡Whisky! – dijo Ron sonriendo mientras intentaba posar para la foto, aunque no había ninguna cámara.

- No más whisky para ti pequeño Ronnie – dijo George.

Pero mientras los gemelos intentaban poner de pie a su hermano apareció su hermano prefecto Percy.

- ¿Que pasa acá? Están fuera después de hora– dijo Percy sorprendiendolos.

Fred y George se sorprendieron y soltaron a Ron que nuevamente fue a parar al piso.

- Eh... encontramos a Ron completamente pasado de copas – dijo Fred

- ¿No tendrán algo que ver? -

- No. Te juro que lo encontramos así - dijo Fred.

- Es verdad ...George... – señalo a George – ...y ¿George?... – señalo a Fred - llegó cuando la fiesta cumpleaños había terminado... Rose va estar muy decepcionada – dijo Ron desde el piso

- ¿Quien será Rose? – se pregunto Percy pensativo.

- No se. Su novia se llama Susan – dijo Fred

- No es mi novia...- dijo Ron

- Bueno eso no importa. No podemos dejarlo acá, tómenlo uno de cada brazo yo iré adelante para asegurarme que no nos crucemos con ningún otro prefecto o lo que es peor... un profesor – dijo Percy

- Nada de castigo, avisarle a un profesor y restar puntos ¿Percy? ¿eres tu?– dijo George sorprendido

- ¿Estás seguro que no tomaste Whisky?- dijo Fred

- Percy es mejor tipo de lo que demuestra... te quiero Percy – dijo Ron mientras era levantado nuevamente por sus hermanos.

Los Gemelos tomaron a Ron de cada brazo y empezaron a arrastrarlo hacia la torre de Griffindor. Percy iba adelante fijándose de que no hubiera nadie al doblar un corredor.

Cuando estaba faltando poco para llegar los Gemelos vieron que Percy le hacia señas mientras decía:

- ¡Profesora MacGonnagall! Todo está tranquilo por el séptimo piso -

George y Fred se escondieron con el inerte Ron detrás de un tapiz, esperando que pasara el peligro.

Cuando escucharon que Percy se alejaba con la profesora salieron de su escondite y apuraron el paso ya que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la entrada de la torre de Griffindor.

Pero cuando estaban por llegar escucharon pasos que venían de la dirección a la que iban.

- Hermano... media vuelta –

Empezaron a alejarse rápidamente de los pasos cuando escucharon un voz muy familiar que decía.

- Quédense en el lugar donde están – dijo Seveus Snape - Ustedes tres están fuera de hora -

- Profesor es nuestro hermano, no se siente bien, creemos que está enfermo y lo estamos llevando a la enfermería -

La mentira tenía sentido, ya que en ese momento se estaban alejando de la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Así que Enfermo eh?, Este mocoso apesta a Whisky de Fuego... están en graves problemas – dijo despectivamente Snape.

Los gemelos se quedaron callados esperando que Snape dictara sentencia pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sucedió la tragedia Ron vomitó a Snape.

Severus Snape se quedo parado en el lugar duro de la ira. Definitivamente estaban en problemas.

- Ey George... creo que he vomitado los zapatos de alguien – dijo Ron. Antes de desplomarse al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Bueo y como el capitulo anterior quedo un poco más largo este quedo un poco más corto.

Saludos

Salvatore


	7. Escobas y Peleas

A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó sintiendo olor a desinfectante. Estaba en el hospital y tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Madame Pomfrey se acerco a él para revisarlo.

-Ay, no haga tanto ruido al caminar... me siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima– dijo lastimosamente Ron

-Eso se llama resaca Señor Weasley– le explicó la enfermera.

-¿No me puede dar una poción?- pidió Ron

-No. Usted es demasiado joven para estar tomando de bebidas alcohólicas por lo que creo que le vendrá bien conocer las consecuencias del consumo exagerado de Whisky- dijo la enfermera con su mejor tono de sermón.

-¡No! ¡Por favor me duele mucho la cabeza!– le suplicó Ron

En ese momento entro la Profesora McGonagall.

-Señor Weasley quiere explicarme como fue que terminó completamente borracho- dijo la vicedirectora exigiendo una explicación.

Ron sabía tendría suerte si no lo expulsaban. Debía contar algo medianamente creíble a la Profesora sino las cosas serían todavía peor.

-Eh... encontré una pequeña botella de Whisky de Fuego caída en la sala común y pensé que no pasaría nada con probarla, le di un par de sorbos pero... nunca espere que terminaría así– explicó Ron.

No era raro que los años superiores trajeran alcohol de contrabando al colegio. Por lo que la historia no era tan desquiciada. Quizás algún estudiante más grande había perdido la botella y él la había encontrado.

-¿Sus hermanos no tuvieron nada que ver?- preguntó McGonagall.

-No– dijo tratando de no dejar lugar a dudas Ron.

-Porque Percival parecía muy nervioso cuando lo encontré ayer, además el Profesor Snape encontró a los gemelos cargándolo a usted y creemos que pueden estar los tres metidos en todo esto.- dijo la profesora McGonagall sonando algo incrédula con toda la versión de Ron.

No podía meter a sus hermanos en problemas. Percy no lo perdonaría jamás si llegaba a perder su puesto de prefecto.

-No. Percy jamás haría algo en contra de las reglas ni siquiera por su hermano y los gemelos hacen otro tipo de bromas... prefieren volar cosas.- dijo Ron esperando que la profesora le creyera.

McGonagall observó a Ron por unos momentos decidiendo si decía la verdad y después dijo.

-Muy bien Señor Weasley le creo. Quiero informarle que estoy muy decepcionada de su conducta. Se le restaran cuarenta puntos por estar en estado de ebriedad, sus padres ya han sido informados y estará castigado todos los viernes durante un mes con el profesor Snape– dijo McGonagall.

-¡Con Snape!– se quejó Ron.

-Tiene que agradecer que no lo hayan expulsado después de que vomito al profesor Snape– dijo la Profesora.

-¿Vomité a Snape? Mi vida será muy difícil a partir de ahora– se lamentó Ron agarrándose la cabeza.

-En ese punto estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted Señor Weasley. Le recuerdo que su conducta será controlada desde cerca durante este año. No queremos que se repita un incidente de estas características bajo ninguna circunstancia o deberemos tomar medidas más drásticas.– dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

O sea estaba al borde la expulsión. En realidad Ron no podía culpar a McGonagall. A él no le hubiera gustado que sus hijos asistieran a clases con un niño que estaba ebrio a los once años.

-Madame Pomfrey lo ha dado de alta, así que le sugiero que se acerque a desayunar le hará bien– dijo la Profesora.

Minerva tenía razón desayunar le ayudaría a pasar la resaca un poco, y si eso no resultaba fabricaría una poción. Desde que Hermione se había negado a hacerla por él en el Año Nuevo de 2000 había tenido que aprender a la fuerza, le faltaban un par de ingredientes pero quizás les podía robar a Percy y a los Gemelos lo que necesitaban.

Cuando llego al gran comedor se sintió observado, el silencio que se formó no ayudó a disimular su entrada. Evito mirar a la mesa de los profesores, caminó tranquilamente hasta su lugar y se sentó las conversaciones empezaron otra vez.

-Hey Ron como te sientes los gemelos me dijeron que terminaste en la enfermería– dijo John Potter –Harry y Susan te envía felicitaciones por vomitar a Snape... les hubiera gustado dártelos personalmente pero no creyeron muy conveniente demostrar mucha simpatía por ti delante de Snape... especialmente Harry-

-Buena idea. No quiero arrastrar a nadie conmigo... ya perdí cuarenta puntos y voy a estar castigado un mes– dijo Ron mientras se servia con mano temblorosa jugo de calabaza.

Sin que Ron se diera cuenta se acercaron Fred, George y Percy.

-¿Te sientes mejor Ron?– pregunto Fred.

-Nos enteramos que McGonagall habló contigo– dijo George.

Ron jamás había entendido como se difundían los chismes tan rápido por Hogwarts.

-No. Me siento como si me hubiera pisoteado un Troll. Y Sí, la Profesora McGonagall fue a verme hace un rato. No se preocupen les expliqué que ustedes tres no tenían nada que ver... que fue cosa mía- dijo Ron. Y vio que sus tres hermanos se relajaron visiblemente.

-Gracias Ron...– dijo Percy más relajado –El Profesor Snape quería castigarnos a todos y sacarme mi placa de prefecto-

-Y Snape, como nos tiene entre ceja y ceja...– dijo Fred.

-...quería quitarnos las salidas a Hogsmead.- completó George.

-Ah y no te preocupes por los puntos...– dijo Fred.

-...todos los Gryffindor creen que valió la pena...– dijo George.

-...incluso McGonagall está de mejor humor.– dijo Fred.

En ese momento algo se estrello en la mesa frente a Ron. Era Errol y tenía en la pata un sobre rojo.

Ron lo desato de la pata.

-No lo abras acá... llévatelo, rápido, antes de que se explote– le dijo Pansy Parkinson que ya tenía experiencia con vociferadores.

Pero a Ronald la resaca no le estaba ayudando a pensar con claridad y antes de que se diera cuenta había abierto el sobre.

-RONALD WEASLEY COMO TE ATREVES...– dijo la voz de su madre - JAMAS ESPERE QUE PUDIERAS HACER ALGO ASÍ... YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON LOS GEMELOS COMO PARA QUE TU EMPIECES A HACER ESTE TIPO DE COSAS.... TIENES SOLO ONCE AÑOS Y YA ESTÁS AL BORDE DE LA EXPULSIÓN. ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADA DE TI JOVENCITO-

Y sin más el vociferador se deshizo en pedacitos.

Bueno podría haber sido peor, mucho peor. Mas tarde escribiría una carta a sus padres disculpándose y explicándoles que no había sido su intención emborracharse y que se mantendría alejado de botellas de alcohol por el resto de su vida.

-Bueno Ron debemos felicitarte– dijo Fred

- Es verdad cuarenta puntos y un vociferador dos semanas después de empezar primer año...– dijo George.

-y quedar enemistado a muerte con Snape de por vida.– agregó John

-¡Felicitaciones!– dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Si pero, como dijo mamá, quede al borde de la expulsión... y no son cosas que ella se imagine. La Profesora McGonagall me lo hizo saber también– dijo amargamente Ron

Los tres miraron a Ron dándose cuenta de la triste realidad, si caminaba torcido una vez más volvía a casa.

Terminó el desayuno y se sintió mejor físicamente.

La mayoría de los Gryffindor lo felicitaron por lo que había hecho, pero para el resto del colegio era una anécdota graciosa. Hermione parecía evitarlo más que nunca y Ron decidió dejar pasar el tiempo y tratar de recuperar todos los puntos que hubiera perdido.

En Todas las clases conseguía algún punto excepto en pociones donde perdía varios puntos por clase. McGonagall parecía bastante satisfecha, al ver que Ron se aplicaba bastante en clases y lo felicito en varías ocasiones.

Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy estaba molesto como un mosquito, y había volcado toda su energía en hacerle la vida imposible a John Potter.

Parecía que había decidido que si quería ser el rey de Hogwarts tenía que bajar a John primero y a Harry después.

Como John estaba casi siempre con los gemelos estos le tiraban alguna maldición cuando se ponía demasiado pesado. Ron estaba generalmente con Harry y Susan pero Malfoy igualmente aprovechaba para molestar a Ron que aguantaba estoicamente las provocaciones del malcriado niño hasta que las se enfriara un poco el asunto de la borrachera.

Una cosa que notó Ron es que si bien Malfoy molestaba a Harry, a John y la mayoría que se juntaba con ellos nunca había dicho nada a Susan, al menos delante de ella, Lucius le debe haber dicho que no era muy inteligente molestar a la sobrina de un miembro de Wizengamot.

Por otra parte Susan parecía una niña bastante normal que se preocupaba por cosas normales para una niña de once años, si no estaba con ellos generalmente estaba con sus otros compañeros de Hufflepuff y se había hecho amiga de Hannah Abbott.

De vez en cuando se preguntaba que había pasado con Susan en su realidad, él sabía que era de la vida de Hannah porque estaba casada con Neville pero de Susan no sabía nada. Estaba seguro de que no trabajaba en el ministerio y no recordaba haberla visto por Diagon Alley. Sabía que había sobrevivido la guerra, quizás estaba en una casa de campo criando a un montón de pequeños pelirrojos sin tiempo para la vida social.

A los días siguientes se enteraron de que tendrían la primera de sus clases de vuelo. Todos estaban bastante emocionados y nerviosos.

Malfoy se la pasaba contando fantasiosas historias donde contaba como había escapado de helicópteros Muggles.

Ron se dio cuenta de que Draco no había estado ni a dos kilómetros de un helicóptero. Si Malfoy se hubiera hecho las cosas que dijo que hizo hubiera terminado despedazado por las aspas del aparato.

La mañana que tendrían lecciones de vuelo todos los de primer año estaban un poco nerviosos, Hermione y Neville eran lejos los más nerviosos. Pero ahora Neville no destacaba del resto del grupo, en cambio Hermione estaba recitando notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ pero la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.

Una gran lechuza entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió no muy contento y les enseñó una pequeña bola de cristal que parecía llena de humo blanco.

-Es una Recordadora– explicó Neville -No entiendo porque me la ha enviado, de todos modos está bastante linda, esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Si uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja- la recordadora no se inmutó -es que has olvidado algo.-

Ron observo como Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa?– dijo Neville bastante enfurecido.

-Cuidado con como me hablas Longbottom– le advirtió Draco.

John salto de su asiento, Ron prefirió esperar. La profesora McGonagall, detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, y antes de que la cosa se complicara más ya estaba allí.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo McGonagall

-Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora– dijo un irritado Neville.

Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.

-Sólo la miraba- dijo, y se alejó seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

Ron estaba observó a Neville este era un niño diferente más seguro de si mismo y mucho menos olvidadizo. Haber tenido a sus padres sanos lo había cambiado mucho. En ciertos aspectos seguía siendo el mismo Neville Longbottom, como ser un genio con las plantas. Pero se relacionaba mucho mejor con sus compañeros y estaba entablando amistad con sus ellos rápidamente.

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, John y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, muy emocionados, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo, Ron los siguió caminando con mucha menos emoción.

Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno que estaba al lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia. Harry y los demás Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo.

Entonces llegó la señora Hooch. Con los ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

-Bueno ¿qué están esperando?– bramó -Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido-

-Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba - les indicó la señora Hooch -y digan ¡arriba!-

-¡ARRIBA!- gritaron todos.

Las escobas de Harry, John y Ron saltaron de inmediato a sus manos. Ron recordaba que la primera vez había tardado bastante en levantar la escoba. Y por lo que veía John también tenía algo de habilidad con la escoba.

La señora Hooch paso por la fila corrigiendo las posturas. Ron fue uno de los pocos que no fue corregido. Hubiera sido un enorme papelón que la señora Hooch lo corrigiera, después de todo tenía 41 años.

-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada- dijo la señora Hooch -Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...uno...-

Una vez que sonó el silbato todos se elevaron la mayoría tenía problemas para mantenerse en la altura que la señora Hooch había indicado o tenía problemas para bajar la escoba suavemente.

De repente se escucho Ron escucho Bum... Un ruido horrible. Neville y Will Flint, el compañero de cuarto de Harry, estaban tirados en la hierba, inconscientes. Sus escoba estaban habían terminado varios metros más lejos.

No muy lejos de ahí Crabbe y Goyle revoloteaban como un par de buitres.

La señora Hooch se acerco sobre los niños, con el rostro blanco de preocupación.

Una vez que los puso a levitar a los dos para llevarlos a la enfermería. Se dirigió los dos esbirros de Malfoy.

-Ustedes dos bajen inmediatamente de sus escobas... se que participaron de este desastre esperen aquí a que vuelva- dijo Madame Hooch muy enojada.

Luego se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

-No se moverán mientras llevo a estos chicos a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir _quidditch_-

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Vieron la cara de ese par de zoquetes cuando estaban por chocar?-

Algunos de los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro, otros se quedaron en silencio pero Harry y Jack Moon estaban rojos de ira.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!- dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

"¡Bien Parvati!" pensó Ron. No eran muchos los que tenían coraje para enfrentarse a Malfoy y los suyos.

-Oh, ¿Longbottom es tu novio ?¿O Flint?- dijo Milicent Bulstrode, si Ron no recordaba mal una línea muy parecida le correspondía a Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás celosa de Parvati?... aunque te entiendo... tu no haces uno juntando a tus dos novios... Zorra– dijo Pansy Parkinson señalando a Crabbe y a Goyle.

Eso si que Ron no lo podía esperar. Tener a Pansy Parkinson de su lado era algo raro y que no creía que duraría mucho tiempo.

Bulstrode enrojeció y se estaba preparando para golpear a Pansy pero se detuvo al escuchar a Malfoy hablar.

-¡Miren!- dijo Malfoy -Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.-

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la recogió.

-Trae eso aquí, Malfoy- dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

-Aunque te cueste aceptarlo no estas en Gryffindor Potter, no eres tu hermano, no te metas en mis asuntos-

-Neville es amigo mío mucho antes de que entrara a Slytherin así que dame eso ahora-

Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.

-O sino que vas a correr a la falda de tu hermano famoso... Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué te parece... en el fondo del lago?-

-¡Tráela aquí!- rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. Si bien había mentido sobre los helicópteros una cosa era cierta, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

-¡Ven a buscarla copia barata de John Potter!- gritó Malfoy a medida que se elevaba.

Harry cogió su escoba, le dio sus anteojos a su hermano, pegó una fuerte patada y subió.

-Harry va a darle una buena paliza– dijo con orgullo John.

Ron no pudo evitar sorprenderse de cómo a pesar de que las cosas fueran diferentes el resultado fuera el mismo. Pero en ese momento vio como Crabbe y Goyle estaban yendo a agarrar sus escobas seguramente para darle caza a Harry. Ron estaba seguro que eso no había pasado en su realidad.

Ron tomo su escoba y se lanzó corriendo contra los dos esbirros de Malfoy. En ese momento agradeció haber empezado a entrenar por las mañanas, notaba una importante diferencia en su velocidad.

-Malfoy desafió a Harry él solo ustedes dos no tienen nada que ver. Va a ser una pelea mano a mano– dijo Ron cortándoles el paso.

-¡Apártate pobretón!– dijo Goyle.

-Y si no lo hago ¿qué harás? ¿llamar a tu novia?– dijo Ron señalando a Millicent

Goyle gruño y le tiro un puñetazo con toda su fuerza. Ron lo esquivo a tiempo el golpe y usó el mango de la escoba para pegarle en las piernas. Goyle cayo de rodillas dando un grito de dolor. Crabbe se arrojó contra el Pelirrojo Ron volvió a usar la escoba, esta vez golpeo al enorme Slytherin en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire.

Mientras tanto cuando Ron empezó a pelearse con los gorilas de Malfoy Millicent Bulstrode golpeo a Pansy en la cara y se lanzó contra Ron, en defensa del pelirrojo defensa de aparecieron Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown y una golpeada Pansy Parkinson que se las arreglaron contra la gigantesca Slytherin.

Al mismo tiempo John y Jack Moon se estaban asegurando de Zabini y Nott tampoco se metieran en la pelea de Harry.

Seamus y Dean habían acudido en ayuda de Ron pero la pelea terminó antes de que ellos pudieran llegar y ahora estaban felicitándolo.

Ron se miro para arriba y vio a Harry dirigir su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire.

- ¡Déjala! - gritó Harry - ¡o te bajaré de esa escoba!

-Ah, ¿sí?- dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.

Harry cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba.

-Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy- exclamó Harry y se escucharon risas.

Malfoy viendo que no tenía aliados y que las cosas no salían como el quería decidió deshacerse de la bolita.

-¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces!- gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

Todos desde el suelo vieron como la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo. John le entrego sus anteojos y lo palmeo en el hombro.

Ron salto de la alegría "Si ese es mi cuñado"

-¡JOHN POTTER!-

La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos.

-Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...- La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...-

-No fue él, profesora...– dijo Harry con resignación

-No diga una palabra Potter- lo calló McGonagall.

-Pero Malfoy..- dijo Parvati Patil

-Silencio, Parvati- la calló McGonagall

-John Potter, ven conmigo.- dijo la profesora de Transformaciones al hermano de Harry.

En cuanto a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle sonreían como si les hubieran adelantado la navidad.

-Creo que metí a mi hermano en problemas– dijo Harry.

-No. Creo que no...– dijo Ron mientras miraba como John se iba con la profesora McGonagall.

Al parecer un Potter iba a ser el buscador más joven de un siglo por más que no se lo mereciera.

La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. John tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol.

La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos- Finalmente se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?– pregunto McGonagall.

Oliver Wood salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.

-Siganme los dos- dijo la profesora McGonagall

-Aquí- La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir malas palabras en el pizarrón.

-¡Fuera, Peeves!- dijo con ira la profesora.

Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.

-Potter, éste es Oliver Wood.- y luego agregó -Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.-

La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Está segura, profesora?- dijo el muchacho.

-Totalmente- dijo la profesora con vigor -Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido.

John no tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, no solo parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y sino querían que fuera buscador de Gryffindor.

-Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros- explicó la profesora a Wood -Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.-

Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

-Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor- aclaró la profesora McGonagall.

-Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador - dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de John y observándolo con atención -Ligero, veloz.... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7-

-Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas...

La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a John, por encima de sus gafas.

-Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.-

Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.

-Tu padre va a estar muy orgulloso– dijo -Era un excelente jugador de _quidditch_ en sus tiempos como alumno-

John medito por unos segundos. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos si no hablaba ahora todo sería mucho peor. Así que se decidió a decir la verdad

-En realidad yo no fui el que atrapo la recordadora fue Harry, mi hermano, Malfoy se la robo a Neville e iba a tirarla al lago... le pido que no castigue a mi hermano Profesora él lo hizo lo que era correcto– dijo John.

La cara de Oliver Wood era de decepción pura, pero una idea apareció en su cabeza.

-Bueno creo que no tiene sentido pero... ¿me presta la recordadora Profesora?– dijo Oliver.

McGonagall le entregó la bolita de cristal a Oliver y antes de que John pudiera darse cuenta la arrojo hacia arriba.

Ni la profesora ni Oliver hicieron ningún ademán para atrapar la bolita por lo que John se arrojo y la atrapa centímetros antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¡Pero estás loco Wood! ¡esta cosa no es tuya!– dijo indignado John.

-No te preocupes tienen un hechizo para que no se rompan– dijo Oliver pero a John le pareció que lo decía solo para que no se quejara más –Profesora creo que tenemos un buscador...-

-Coincido con usted Wood– dijo la profesora.

-¿Y que pasara con mi hermano?– pregunto John.

-Esperemos que no se presente a buscador por Slytherin o nos dará buena competencia– dijo McGonagall.

Al la terminar la cena. John, Harry, Susan y Ron se sentaron en la punta de la mesa de Hufflepuff. John estaba terminando de contarles todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall.

-Así que te permitió ser buscador incluso después de que le dijiste que Harry era el que había atrapado la recordadora.- dijo Ron

-Si– dijo John –Y por suerte no van a castigar a Harry-

-Serías el jugador más joven en...- dijo Susan

-Un siglo- terminó John, metiéndose en la boca un trozo de pastel robado a los Hufflepuff -Wood me lo dijo.-

-Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene.- dijo John -Pero no se lo digan a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.-

Fred y George aparecieron tarde por el comedor; vieron a John y se acercaron rápidamente.

-Bien hecho- dijo George en voz baja -Wood nos lo contó.-

-Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de _quidditch _este curso- dijo Fred -No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien John. Oliver tiene mucha fé en ti.-

John parecía nervioso con el peso que le ponían en los hombros. Ron le dio una palmada en hombro para darle entender que lo apoyaban.

-Oye John Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio ¿Quieres venir a chequearlo?– dijo George.

-Aunque puede ser una perdida de tiempo casi seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana– dijo Fred.

-No. Gracias tuve suficientes emociones por un día– dijo John mientras se metía un enorme pedazo de pastel en la boca.

-Tu te lo pierdes– dijeron a coro los gemelos mientras se marchaban.

-Y a ti Susan ¿como te fue en las clases de vuelo?– preguntó Harry.

-Fueron mucho menos emocionantes que la de ustedes... ya saben... no hubo peleas sin cuartel, heridos ni nada de eso.– dijo Susan.

-Me alegro– dijo John.

-La Señora Hooch me felicitó por lo bien que volaba– dijo orgullosa Susan.

-Felicitaciones Susan- dijo Ron mientras le palmeaba la cabeza y la despeinaba un poco. Ese era un gesto que usualmente tenía con sus hijos cuando los felicitaba.

-Gracias Ron.- Susan dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente el cabello.

-Voy a escribirle a mi tía para contarle– dijo contenta -y también a tu papá, tengo que agradecerle por haberme enseñado a volar–

-Buena idea, papá se pondrá contento de que alguien le presto atención– dijo John.

Más y más alumnos se estaban retirando del comedor, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo tomas el tren para volver con los con mamí y papí?- dijo Draco con desprecio.

-Eres mucho más valiente si tienes a tus "amiguitos" para darte una mano- dijo fríamente John. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Nos veremos cuando quieras- dijo Malfoy -Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Si fracasas tu hermano...-

Malfoy quería enganchar a dos hermanos en la farsa del duelo. Si bien no había sido castigado por su vuelo ilegal Harry no podía tener otra falta tan rápido.

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo Ron, interviniendo -Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

Genial. Hoy conocerían a Fluffy.

-Pensé que el Hermano de Potter...- dijo Draco sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Eso quedara para otro día...- dijo Ron –Si no te gustan las condiciones pídele disculpas a John... públicamente.-

-Estás soñando pobretón– dijo Malfoy luego miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.

-Crabbe será mi segundo. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.- dijo Draco

Y sin decir más se marcho.

- No deberían pelearse – dijo Susan – Conociendo a Malfoy no creo que juegue limpio -

-No jugara limpio. Es verdad– dijo Ron

-Mira se que no podrás creer lo que te digo pero... ¡yo no se ningún hechizo aparte de los del colegio!– dijo John.

-Malfoy tampoco– dijo Susan –tírale del cabello como me hacías a mi a los cinco años-

-Y...Yo nunca haría eso...– dijo colorado John - Tirarse del cabello es cosa de niñas– dijo despectivamente.

-Tu lo hacías– dijo Susan.

-Golpeado hasta que te duelan las manos.- le sugirió Ron.

-Disculpen– dijo una voz familiar.

Era Hermione. Estaba a pocos metros de ellos en la mesa de al lado.

-No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estaban diciendo y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte. Ya tu amigo perdió cuarenta puntos y...

-Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo Granger porque no vas a leer un libro o lo que sea que haces con tu tiempo libre- respondió John.

Hermione se fue bastante ofendida.

-Eso fue muy duro, John.– dijo Ron preocupado por Hermione.

-Se mete en asuntos que no le incumben...– explicó John.

Mas tarde se dirigían al duelo en horario al duelo. Esta vez Hermione no estaba para intentar detenerlos y Neville no estaba durmiendo en el pasillo porque estaba todavía inconsciente en la enfermería.

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de silenciosamente en el salón de los trofeos. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón.

-Se está retrasando, seguramente se dio cuenta que le íbamos a dar una paliza.- susurró John.

En ese momento escucharon ruido por detrás. Filch debería aparecer por ese lado. Ron empezó a buscar una salida cuando escuchó una voz.

-¿John?, ¿Ron? ¿están acá?– escuchó a Harry.

- Harry... ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó John.

-Malfoy no va a venir. Daphne Greengrass me dijo que lo vio esconderse a pocos metros de salir de la sala común...- explicó Harry.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar.

-Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón - Era Filch, hablando con la _Señora Norris_.

Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch.

-Tienen que estar en algún lado- lo oyeron murmurar –Probablemente se han escondido.-

-¡Por aquí!- señaló Harry a los otros y comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Ron sabía que necesitaban un poco de ayuda para encontrar la ruta al tercer piso. Saco su varita y con un poco de magia tiro una armadura al piso sin que ninguno de los otros dos niños lo notara.

El ruido era suficiente para despertar a todo el castillo.

-¡Corran!– grito John y los tres se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaban a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

-Creo que lo hemos perdido- dijo John. Harry se apoyo contra la pared fría y se secó la frente.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible- dijo Ron sin querer demorarse.

-Malfoy nos engañó- dijo Harry -Debió de avisarle Filch que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Desgraciado.-

-Vamos– dijo Ron

No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

-Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.- dijo Ron.

Peeves cacareó.

-¿Vagando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malos, malos, los van a agarrar del cuellito.- dijo Peeves burlonamente.

-No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.- dijo Ron que no le gustaba suplicarle al Poltergeis.

-Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo. Es por su bien, ya saben- dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente

-Quítate de en medio- le ordenó Ron cansado de perder el tiempo.

-¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA!- gritó Peeves -¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!-

Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra la puerta del pasillo prohibido.

-Señores ha sido un gusto conocerlos– dijo teatralmente John, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta.

Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.

-Dejame a mi.– dijo Ron.

Su varita salto a su mano desde el portavarita en su antebrazo, golpeó la cerradura y susurró _¡Alohomora!_

El cerrojo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente. Mientras John y Harry se quedaron escuchando Ron controlo a Fluffy si las cosas se ponían peligrosas los sacaría de la habitación.

-¿Adónde han ido, Peeves?- decía Filch -Rápido, dímelo-

Peeves empezó a molestar a Filch. Y después oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

-Filch cree que esta puerta está cerrada- susurró Harry -Creo que nos vamos a escapar-

-Eh... chicos si Filch ya se fue larguémonos de aquí antes de que esa cosa nos coma– dijo Ron.

Harry y John lo miraron sin entender lo que Ron decía pero luego vieron al monstruoso perro de tres cabezas.

Harry abrió la puerta, retrocedieron y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Eh.... John creo que me voy a mi cuarto– dijo Harry blanco de la impresión.

-Buena idea Harry- dijo John –Creo que también haré lo mismo...– y los dos hermanos corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

Ron y John no dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?– dijo el retrato.

-No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo– dijo John, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.

-¿A quien se le ocurre tener a esa cosa encerrada en el colegio?– dijo finalmente John.

-¿No vistes sobre lo que estaba parado?– dijo Ron. No puedo evitar recordar a Hermione cuando dijo esas palabras.

-¡Estás loco! No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando de sus cabezas.– dijo John

-Estaba encima de una trampilla. Ese perro está vigilando algo, algo muy importante. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quiera ocultar– dijo Ron.

Ahora lo único que podía esperar era que John y Harry armaran los pedazos del rompecabezas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Bienvenidos nuevamente a mis muy breves notas finales.

No crean que esto de publicar dos capítulos con un día de diferencia va a repetirse. Espero que les este gustando la historia hasta ahora.

Bueno Dejen Reviews.

Saludos

Salvatore


	8. Halloween

Ron se fue dormir esa noche satisfecho de que todo hubiera salido bien y ninguno terminó como cena de Fluffy o expulsado. A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó como siempre a las seis de la mañana. En su vieja realidad Ron nunca había sido una persona madrugadora ni a los once años ni a los 41, pero en este mundo le resultaba más difícil dormir y correr durante las mañanas lo ayudaría. Sabía que a largo plazo necesitaría estar entrenado.

Durante el desayuno John había superado la impresión de haber tenido un encuentro demasiado cercano con Fluffy.

-¿Ey Ron dónde demonios te habías metido?- le dijo John ni bien llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Pasó algo?– pregunto Ron

-No. Pero te perdiste la cara de Malfoy cuando vio que todavía estaba aquí –dijo John.

Ron observó a Draco que en ese momento estaba asesinado a una tostada y parecía visiblemente irritado.

-Déjalo John...– dijo Ron mientras se sentaba.

-No. Esto no va a quedar así.– y luego agregó una sonrisa maligna –Hable con Fred y George, dijo mientras señalaba a los dos gemelos -Vamos a arreglar algo para Malfoy-

Ron sabía que no había nadie mejor que sus hermanos para llevar a cabo la venganza contra Malfoy.

-No dejen que los atrapen– le recomendó Ron.

-Me sorprende pequeño Ronnie...- dijo George

-... que no confíes en nosotros, que somos dos profesionales... –dijo Fred.

-... en estos asuntos.– terminó George

-No te preocupes– dijo John con suficiencia –No dejaremos pistas... pero Malfoy sabrá que fuimos nosotros.-

-Y tu no debes estar en esto Ron...– dijo Fred.

-Ya fue bastante estúpido salir a medianoche.– dijo George.

-Si te hubieran atrapado ahora estarías en casa– dijo Fred.

Los gemelos tenían razón, pero debía cumplir su papel en esta historia para que todo saliera como él quería. Ron lamentaba el día que se había emborrachado.

Una cosa que no le gusto a Ron era que John se enfocara completamente en planear su venganza contra Malfoy y no estuviese pensando en lo que se pudiera estar escondiendo debajo de la trampilla.

Después del desayuno John desapareció con los gemelos para continuar planeando lo que sea que estuvieran planeando. Ron casi sentía lastima por Draco.

A medía tarde Ron encontró a Susan en uno de los pasillos.

-Ey Ron genial que te encuentro estoy tremendamente aburrida. A Hannah se le ocurrió que era un momento excelente para quedarse dormida sobre un pergamino mientras hacia la tarea.– le dijo Susan para luego preguntar -¿Tienes ganas de jugar snap?–

Ron no iba de pasar de ninguna manera su tarde libre jugando con snap explosivo con Susan. Había cosas más interesantes como ir a la biblioteca, donde seguramente encontraría a Hermione, y simular que estudiaba. Pero Hermione, que lo detestaba antes del incidente de la borrachera, ahora lo esquivaba como si tuviera sarampión de dragón y no permanecía ni un segundo en el mismo lugar que él. Además tenía que encontrar a Harry para comentarle sobre la trampilla y que hiciera que John entrara en razón y se enredara en todo el asunto de la piedra filosofal.

-Eh no sé Susan hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer– dijo tratando de desprenderse de la pelirroja.

-Vamos Ron te va a hacer bien divertirte un poco. Eres muy serio.– dijo mientras lo intentaba llevar al gran comedor tirando de la manga de su túnica.

-En serio Susan tengo otras cosas que hacer– dijo Ron tratando de no ser muy cortante con la niña.

-Vamos solo serán unos juegos– dijo Susan poniendo cara de cachorro mojado.

Susan había tocado una fibra sensible de Ron. Esa mirada le hizo acordar tremendamente a su hija, Rose, cuando le pedía que la llevara al museo, a la biblioteca o, ya de adolescente, cuando le pedía dinero para comprarse ropa.

Susan se dio cuenta de que Ron había cedido.

-¡Sabía que vendrías a jugar!– dijo mientras lo arrastraba.

Ron estaba seguro que no sería peor que las veces que tomo el té con Victoire y sus muñecas.

-Ey. Un momento. Si jugamos a algo, jugamos a ajedrez– dijo Ron

-Snap es más divertido.– dijo Susan tratando de convencer a Ron.

-Ajedrez o nada– dijo Ron seriamente.

-Yo no tengo ni fichas ni tablero ajedrez– dijo Susan

-Yo tengo, no te preocupes... vamos– dijo Ron mientras se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor para buscar su juego de fichas y el tablero.

Una vez que estuvieron instalados en la mesa de Gryffindor con el tablero de ajedrez empezaron a jugar.

Si bien Susan se sabía los movimientos de las fichas se notaba que no jugaba regularmente. Ron jugó tranquilamente tratando de acordarse de que no debía aniquilar a la pelirroja, pero jugar de esa forma era extremadamente aburrido. Después de cinco minutos de juego y varios errores de Susan Ron terminó por darle jaque mate.

-Felicitaciones Ron. Perdí... duró tan poco el partido ¿Cómo puede ser?– se lamentó la niña.

Ron no se sentía para nada orgulloso por su victoria.

-Cometiste algunos errores ¿quieres que te muestre? Así en el futuro no los cometes.– dijo Ron.

-Oh bueno...– dijo Susan un poco sorprendida de que Ron quisiera revelarle los secretos de su victoria.

Ron volvió la jugada atrás y le mostró a Susan que había como fue que le había ganado.

-Entonces ya venías planeando todo como cinco jugadas antes para hacerme el jaque mate– dijo Susan un poco asombrada.

-Sí. No sabía si ibas a picar con ese peón que usé de carnada pero al final valió la pena.– explicó Ron.

-Por supuesto que valió la pena– dijo convencida Susan -Perdiste un peón pero ganaste el partido-

Después le explico de forma básica como debía jugar a la defensiva y como a la ofensiva. Le ayudo a planear algunas jugadas y finalmente empezaron un nuevo juego mucho más relajado. Después de veinte minutos de partido Ron se estaba divirtiendo mucho más enseñándole a Susan a jugar ajedrez que destruyéndola en dos minutos.

-Susan creo que nunca me dijiste dónde vives– preguntó Ron. Mientras movía su alfil para amenazar una torre.

-Vivo en Birmingham, mi casa está cerca del centro– le contestó Susan. Mientras cubría la torre con un peón.

-Bien jugado... ¿Una casa mágica en el centro de Birmingham?, ¿ Me imagino que debe estar oculta?– preguntó Ron mientras cambiaba de posición al alfil.

-No. Si no a mis abuelos les sería muy difícil encontrar mi casa cuando vienen a visitarme– explicó Susan.-Lo que si mi tía insonorizó las paredes los vecinos no hacen otra cosa que escuchar música de Duran Duran a todo volumen a cualquier hora– dijo Susan mientras pensaba que podía comer a Ron, finalmente se decidió por que la reina atacara a un peón.

-En casa deberían insonorizar la habitación de los gemelos. Siempre están haciendo algún experimento que termina explotando– dijo Ron mientras observaba como la reina de Susan golpeaba sin compasión con su cetro a su peón.

-Me gustaría tener tantos hermanos...– dijo Susan pensativa y un poco triste.

En la realidad de la cual provenía Ron durante la primer guerra, excepto Madame Bones y los padres de Susan, la familia Bones había sido completamente masacrada y según parecía en este mundo habían tenido menos suerte todavía. Ron estaba casi seguro de que Susan no tenía a nadie excepto a Madame Bones y a esos abuelos que había mencionado. Decidió que era un buen momento para cambiar de tema.

-Mira que podría haberte tocado un hermano como Draco Malfoy– dijo Ron.

-Dios me libre... ¡Ah! Y hablando de Malfoy al final, ¿qué pasó ayer?– preguntó la niña.

-¿No te contaron Harry y John?– le preguntó Ron.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

Ron se cuestionó si debía contarle o no lo que habían encontrado. Decidió que le contaría lo que había visto ya que estaba seguro de que Susan se terminaría enterando de una forma o de otra.

Ron le contó con detalle que había sucedido desde que salieron de la torre de Gryffindor hasta que volvieron. Le contó como Harry había descubierto el engaño de Draco, como escaparon por un pelo de Filch y lo que habían encontrado detrás de la puerta cerrada en el pasillo del tercer piso.

-No. Te. Lo. Puedo. Creer.– dijo Susan con la boca abierta. -Un perro de tres cabezas... tenemos que buscar a Harry y a John. Tenemos que averiguar que hay ahí adentro– dijo en un susurro.

-Tranquila Señorita Bones– dijo Ron frenando a Susan. –Primero terminemos la lección de ajedrez de esta tarde.-

-¡Pero Ron!- dijo Susan desesperada.

-John no está en la torre de Gryffindor, no podemos entrar a la sala común de Slytherin y en este castillo podemos perder horas buscándolos. Para la hora de la cena Harry y John vendrán por ellos mismos– dijo Ron

Susan pareció conforme con la sugerencia de Ron. Siguieron jugando al ajedrez hasta que apareció Harry bastante antes de la cena.

-Ey ¿estuvieron acá toda la tarde? Los estuve buscando por todos lados. Susan no te das una idea de lo que nos paso anoche– dijo emocionado Harry.

-Sí ya sé Malfoy, Filch, Peeves....El perro con una, dos, ¡Tres! Cabezas– dijo Susan enumerando emocionada las cabezas de Fluffy.

-¿Ey? ¿Cómo te enteraste?– preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor desilusionado por no haber obtenido la exclusiva.

-Ron me contó todo– dijo Susan.

-Oh bueno no importa ¿a quien más le contaste Ron?– preguntó Harry.

-Solo a Susan, John le contó a los gemelos ¿y tú?- dijo Ron.

-Cuando fui a la enfermería con Jack a visitar a Will y Neville les conté... estoy casi seguro que no me creyeron... igualmente los tres dijeron que no se acercarían de ninguna forma a esa cosa– dijo Harry

-Mejor no contárselo a más gente... no creo que nos crean– sugirió Ron tratando de que la noticia no se desparramara por la red de chismes de Hogwarts.

-Sí. Pero... ¿qué está custodiando?– se preguntó Susan.

-¿Cómo qué está custodiando?– preguntó Harry.

-Ron dijo que vio que el perro estaba parado sobre una trampilla. ¿Tu no la viste?– dijo Susan.

-No. Estaba más preocupado por las tres cabezas que intentaban comernos que por lo que podía haber en el suelo– dijo Harry.

-Debe estar custodiando algo, algo valioso– dijo Ron y luego agrego para ver si alguno de los dos picaba –Hogwarts debe ser el lugar más seguro del mundo para guardar algo... incluso más que Gringotts-

-¡Gringotts!– dijo inmediatamente Harry como si hubiera recordado algo.

"Vamos Harry relaciónalo con el robo" pensó Ron.

-¿Que pasa con Gringotts!– Ron se hizo el que no entendía.

-El día de mi cumpleaños fuimos a Diagon Alley a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts. Fuimos a Gringotts a buscar dinero y nos encontramos con Hagrid... papá y mamá parecían saber que Hagrid estaría ahí... Bajó en el mismo carrito que nosotros y fue a la cámara que intentaron robar. No había nada adentro excepto por un paquete de este tamaño– dijo mientras les mostraba la distancia entre su pulgar y su índice.

-Eso es muy chico... una sola cámara para una cosa de cinco centímetros– dijo Ron

Si Ron no recordaba mal ese era exactamente el tamaño de la piedra filosofal de su mundo.

-Debe ser algo muy importante...– dijo Harry y luego continuo –el tema es que Hagrid dijo que lo traería a Hogwarts... debe ser eso lo que están escondiendo-

-Cómo estás seguro de que es esa cosa– dijo Susan. –No se me ocurre que algo tan pequeño sea tan valioso-

-Tiene que ser... Porque salió en el Profeta que ese mismo día entraron a robar y los ladrones fueron por el contenido de esa bóveda– dijo Harry.

-Debe ser seguramente alguien muy poderoso, muy tonto o muy desesperado para entrar a robar a Gringotts– dijo Ron

Susan y Harry pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar ser escondido en Hogwarts.

Al acercarse la hora de la comida apareció John bastante contento con los planes que había estado armando para su venganza contra Malfoy.

Harry y Susan le contaron lo que habían estado hablando pero John no parecía muy interesado en la idea de averiguar que había debajo de la trampilla.

-Miren si a Hagrid lo envió el Profesor Dumbledore no hay nada de que preocuparse– dijo John.

-¡¿Pero no te interesa saber lo que hay ahí adentro?!– dijo Ron bastante enojado porque el-niño-que-vivió no quisiera participar.

-La verdad no Ron.– dijo John cerrando el tema –Para mí es más divertido armar una trampa cazabobos con bombas fétidas...– y luego agregó –Pero manténganme al tanto de lo que averiguan-

Ron estaba muy decepcionado de la situación. El sombrero le había dicho que John no era igual a Harry a pesar de que compartían la misma sangre. Y este año lo único que importaba era tener sangre Potter para sacar a Voldemort del cuerpo de Quirrell. El año que viene si John no quería ir a la cámara de los secretos lo llevaría a las patadas.

Después de cenar le escribió otra carta a Ginny.

_¡¿Que cuentas Ginny?!_

_Lamento no haberte podido responder antes a tu carta pero estuve bastante preocupado tratando de evitar que me expulsen de Hogwarts antes de Navidad. Y la única forma de conseguir eso era no metiendome en problemas y trabajar en clase. Te cuento que he conseguido recuperar veinte de los cuarenta puntos que perdí así que puedes decirle a mamá que estoy haciendo buena letra._

_¿Cómo anda todo por los cielos de la Madriguera? Nosotros tuvimos nuestra primera clase de vuelo con los alumnos de Slytherin y estuvo muy buena._

_Cuando pueda volveré a escribirte para contarte como sigue todo Enana._

Abrazos y Besos

_Ron_

El viernes Draco sufrió un atentado con una poción que le dejo la piel pintada en líneas rojas y doradas por tres días. No había que ser muy inteligente para imaginarse quien podía estar detrás de todo eso. Por suerte para Ron él se encontraba destripando ranas sin guantes en su castigo semanal con Snape y fue descartado como sospechoso.

A la semana siguiente John recibió un paquete bastante grande a la hora del desayuno mientras que Harry recibía solamente una carta.

Ron ya sabía lo que contenía el paquete así que no estaba muy emocionada. Lo que si lo ponía contento era ver que las cosas de alguna forma estaban saliendo más parecidas a su realidad.

Ron vio que Harry miraba a su hermano después de leer la carta que le habían enviado y John le hizo señas de que salieran del comedor.

Ron siguió a los dos hermanos.

-¿John es verdad lo que dice papá?– preguntó señalando la carta que él había recibido -Que esa es una Nimbus 2000-

- ¡Sí! Eso dice la carta de papá – dijo John. - ¿Qué más dice papá en tu carta? -

-Que la profesora McGonagall le contó como fue todo y que.... ¡¡yo también tengo una Nimbus 2000 esperándome en casa!!– dijo Harry sin ocultar su alegría.

-¡¡Wow!! ¡¡Genial!!– dijo John –Los hermanos Potter van a arrasar este verano.-

-Menos Violet que no va a tener escoba nueva hasta que entre a Hogwarts– dijo Harry. –Mamá no se lo permitió-

-Creo que vamos a tener que cuidar nuestras escobas de nuestra hermana– dijo John.

Mientras los hermanos Potter festejaban sus nuevas escobas Ron, que estaba apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, vio como Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle aparecían para cumplir con su rol de matones del colegio. Ellos no lo vieron.

Malfoy le quitó el paquete a John y lo examinó. John no dejó de sonreír ni un segundo.

-Es una escoba- dijo devolviéndoselo bruscamente a su propietario, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara -Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter.– dijo escupiendo el apellido -Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.-

-Tu no aplicas las normas aquí Malfoy. Yo tengo una Nimbus 2000 y tu no puedes hacer nada al respecto– dijo John con el mismo desprecio que Draco había mostrado hacia el.

-Nosotros somos más que ustedes... Podemos destrozar ese carcacho y no podrían hacer nada al respecto– dijo Malfoy.

-Entonces no conoces nada de escobas para decir que una Nimbus 2000 es un carcacho– dijo Ron tomando por sorpresa a los tres. Crabbe y Goyle querían destrozar a Ron desde que los había derrotado públicamente.

-¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo?- replicó Malfoy -Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tienen que ir juntando la escoba ramita a ramita -

-Quizás es así... al menos yo tengo suficiente dinero para comprarme mis dulces y no le robo a mis compañeros– dijo Ron.

-Cállate Weasley– dijo Draco rojo de furia

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy.

-No se estarán peleando, ¿verdad, chicos?- preguntó con voz chillona.

-A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor. Como usted sabe es ilegal- dijo rápidamente Malfoy.

-Sí, sí, está muy bien- dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a John -La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?.

-Una Nimbus 2.000, señor- dijo John, sonriendo descaradamente ante la cara de horror de Malfoy –Mi hermano tiene una en casa también.

-Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que las tenemos. Gracias Draco– remató Harry antes de irse. Dejando a un muy confundido Malfoy.

Ron noto por cierto brillo en los ojos del Profesor Flitwick que había visto la malicia de Draco y no la aprobaba.

John empezó a asistir a las practicas de Quidditch por Gryffindor y Oliver estuvo bastante satisfecho con su desempeño. Pero al mismo tiempo se empezó a rumorear de que su entrada al equipo de Gryffindor era un fraude y que en realidad el hermano con talento para los deportes era Harry y no John. Marcus Flint el capitán del equipo de Slytherin había estado haciendo averiguaciones y finalmente se había enterado de toda la Historia por su hermano. Le había echado en cara a su eterno enemigo Oliver Wood que estaba recurriendo al fraude para darle esperanzas a su casa.

Pero Ron no le estaba prestando atención a los rumores y chismes que estaban corriendo por los pasillos del castillo. Eso era porque se acercaba Halloween.

En la mañana de Halloween cuando llegaron a Encantamientos el profesor Flitwick anunció en que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos exaltados.

-Bueno muy me alegra ver que están bien predispuestos al trabajo– dijo contento Flitwick. Mientras se subía a una inestable pila de libros.

-Trabajaran en parejas. Empezaremos con algo liviano... por si se cae no lastimara a nadie– dijo Flitwick.

-Bueno... las parejas son: Potter-Finnigan, Longbottom-Turpin, Corner-Parkinson...- Flitwick siguió leyendo hasta que llegó Ron –Weasley-Granger-

-Profesor ¿no puedo trabajar sola?– preguntó Hermione rapidamente.

-No claro que no. El trabajo en equipo es importante y el Señor Weasley nunca a fallado en ninguna de tarea las tareas que he asignado... No debe preocuparse Señorita Granger– dijo el diminuto profesor.

Ron mantuvo su cara neutral pero Hermione no pudo ocultar su desagrado.

-Y ahora no se olviden de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando- dijo con voz aguda el profesor -Agitar y golpear; recuerden, agitar y golpear.

Ron observaba como todos en el aula trataban de poner a levitar sus plumas. Era muy difícil la primera vez. Seamus prendió fuego a su pluma y John se moría de risa mientras el Irlandés intentaba apagarla.

-Bueno has traído tu varita o te la has olvidado– dijo de mal modo Hermione. –No quiero perder puntos por tu culpa Weasley.-

-No vamos a perder puntos Hermione y si, traje mi varita– al tiempo que decía esto la varita de Ron salto de la manga de su túnica a su mano en menos de un segundo. Hermione lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Cinco puntos para el primero que lo logre.– dijo Flitwick.

Esos cinco puntos eran los puntos que Ron necesitaba para recuperar los 40 que había perdido durante la borrachera.

Hermione se puso extremadamente contenta con la posibilidad de ganar cinco puntos.

Ron empezó a agita su varita y Hermione estaba mirando muy atentamente como Flitwick le explicaba a Pansy el movimiento de varita correcto.

-¡Lo estás haciendo mal Weasley!– dijo Hermione de muy mal modo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ni siquiera estas mirando lo que hago!– dijo molesto Ron.

Hermione estaba insoportable, lo agredía por cualquier cosa. Terminaría lo antes posible así podía largarse.

_-¡Wingardium leviosa!- _gritó, haciendo un encantamiento perfecto.

La pluma empezó a elevarse y elevarse hasta que llegó al techo.

-Muy bien parece que tenemos un ganador. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor Señor Weasley. Felicitaciones– dijo Flitwick contento.

-Gracias Profesor– dijo escuetamente Ron mientras guardaba su varita en su manga y dejaba a Hermione sola con la pluma y muy malhumorada.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la clase Ron encontró nuevamente a Hermione.

-Felicitaciones espero que estés recuperando los puntos que perdiste por ser un borracho perdido y pendenciero– dijo con malicia Hermione.

-Mira Hermione no me importa lo que pienses de mí– mintió Ron, que en realidad si le importaba y mucho lo que la niña de Ravenclaw pensara de él –Sé que eres demasiado testaruda para reconocer que te has equivocado, pero no puedes hacer las cosas así -Aquí todos aquí somos niños– "menos yo" pensó Ron -no tenemos que preocuparnos todo el tiempo por el colegio. También tenemos que divertirnos o sino seremos unos amargados de por vida y la gente rehuirá de nosotros– Ron notó que algunas personas los estaban observando. –Oye lamento haber leído tu carta... pero debes hacerle caso a tus padres, relajarte un poco más y hacer algunos amigos... vivir así no te hará bien.-

-E...Entiendo lo que quieres decir– dijo Hermione.

A Ron le parecía que estaba por llorar y si lo hacia no se podría contener y la abrazaría. Pero en ese momento apareció John.

-Hey Ron no entiendo como puede ser que todavía no la hayas mandado al demonio, después de todas las cosas que te dijo y que te tratara como basura. Granger es insoportable nadie en el colegio le da ni la hora. No te preocupes por ella no tiene amigos y nunca lo tendrá.– dijo John.

Si hubo un momento en que Ron quiso golpear a John Potter fue ese. Justo cuando estaba haciendo progresos con Hermione. El mocoso aparecía y decía suficiente para mandarla a llorar.

Ron volteó para echarle una mirada completamente asesina a John. En ese momento Hermione se lanzó corriendo desconsoladamente por el pasillo.

-Ahora si que la cagaste– dijo Ron a John sin poder contener su ira.

-B..Bueno no es nada que ella no supiera... ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.– dijo John un poco nervioso por como Ron lo miraba.

-Eso no te da el derecho de tratarla como basura– dijo antes de tratar de alcanzar a Hermione.

Pero no la alcanzó y Hermione terminó por encerrarse otra vez en el baño cerca de las mazmorras.

Por más que Ron hubiera preferido entrar el mismo al baño decidió no hacerlo. En lugar de eso fue a buscar a Susan y le pidió que hablara con Hermione para ver si podía salir. Mientras esperaba a que la chica saliera encontró a Harry y le explico lo que había sucedido.

-Mi hermano puede ser un poco duro cuando quiere pero en algunas cosas tiene razón... Yo también creo que Hermione es insoportable y a ti te a hecho la vida imposible cada vez que tuvo oportunidad– dijo Harry.

Aunque a Ron le hubiera gustado decir lo contrario, pero no podía. Hermione había sido muy desagradable. Después de media hora Susan volvió bastante frustrada.

-Hermione no quiere hablar con nadie... No sé que le habrá dicho John pero la dejo mal... es un idiota– dijo Susan. –Vamos creo que lo mejor es que la dejemos sola un rato. Llorar un rato le hará sentirse mejor.-

Ron acepto a regañadientes.

Esa noche de camino al gran comedor Ron evito cruzarse con John. Parvati les contó a Pansy y a Lavender sobre la chica de Ravenclaw que estaba llorando en el baño de niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola.

Ron se sentó en su lugar esperando que Quirrell apareciera.

El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año. Antes de que pudieran empezar a comer entro Quirrell

La marioneta de Voldemort llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y fingida cara de terror.

-Un troll... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debían saberlo.-

Antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Dumbledore llamo al orden para que no se armara una estampida y ordeno a los prefectos que llevaron todos a sus habitaciones.

Ron se escabullo de Percy rápidamente para dirigirse al baño a rescatar a Hermione.

Cuando se mezcló con los alumnos de Hufflepuff sintió una mano en el hombro. Era Susan.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó la pelirroja

-Hermione no sabe nada del Troll– dijo Ron antes de alejarse de la chica.

Cuando salió del tumulto Ron se dio cuenta que no estaba solo sino que también estaba Harry y Susan.

-Harry que bueno que viniste– dijo contento Ron de que el trío volviera a formarse.

-Hermione no sabe nada del troll– le dijo Harry –Si la hubiéramos sacado del baño antes ahora no estaría en peligro-

Pero había otra persona que Ron no quería que estuviera ahí.

-Y tu Susan ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? Ve a tu sala común– dijo Ron que no quería poner en riesgo la vida de la niña pelirroja.

-No Ron. No los voy a dejar solos– dijo Susan mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el baño.

Ron podía echarle una maldición para que no fuera con ellos, pero tendría que dar muchas explicaciones después. Y en este momento no podía perder más tiempo.

-Muy bien. Pero quédate atrás y no hagas nada estúpido.– dijo Ron antes de emprender la marcha.

Los tres se dirigieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron. A mitad de camino tuvieron que esconderse de Snape, que iba a evitar que Quirrell aprovechara para robar la piedra.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- murmuró Harry -¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?-

-No tengo la menor idea– dijo Susan. –Pero es muy sospechoso-

-No perdamos más tiempo– los apuró Ron.

-Se dirige al tercer piso- dijo Harry.

-¡Vamos!– dijo Ron que sabía que cada segundo era vital para salvar a Hermione.

Siguieron su marcha hacia el baño donde Hermione estaba llorando. El Troll no había aparecido por ningún lado.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de llegar al baño oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado.

-¡Es el baño de las chicas!- dijo Harry.

-Oh, no... No... ¡No!... ¡Hermione!- Gritó Ron antes de lanzarse a la carrera para acudir en ayuda de Hermione.

Harry y Susan lo seguían a pocos metros de distancia.

Ni bien entro Ron vio a Hermione estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta. El deforme troll avanzaba torpemente hacia ella chocando con todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Ron sin pensarlo dos segundos empezó a lanzarle inodoros por la cabeza a toda velocidad. El troll estaba confundido por la lluvia de objetos, se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, pero el desgraciado no caía.

Cuando entro Harry y vio la situación gritó

-¡Voy por Hermione! ¡Tu distráelo!-

-Como ordene jefe– dijo Ron recordando sus tiempos de Auror. Decir eso era como un amuleto para la buena suerte.

-¡Eh alcornoque! ¡Eres más sucio que un cerdo!– gritó Susan mientras arrojaba escombros a la cabeza de la bestia.

El troll se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se volvió lentamente mirando a Susan...

-¡¡Yo... no... erdo!!– gritó enfurecido mientras babeaba y revoleaba de garrote arrancando pedazos de mampostería. Susan se puso más pálida que el Barón Sanguinario pero no retrocedió ni un paso y le arrojo un pedazo de cañería.

-¡Vamos ven aquí!– gritó Susan.

-¡Susan quédate callada!– gritó Ron mientras le partía una pileta por la cabeza a la bestia.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Ron se movía buscando alguna posición el que Hermione y Harry no estuvieran en su línea de tiro para así noquear al troll definitivamente lanzándole algo más.

En ese momento Hermione se levanto del lugar donde había estado escondida y se lanzó hacia el talón de la bestia utilizando una madera como lanza. La madera se partió como un escarbadientes. El troll se dio vuelta y con su enorme brazo intento golpear a Hermione. Pero Harry la tiro para atrás y el golpe fallo.

El Troll estaba mucho más enfurecido que la primera vez que Ron lo había enfrentado. Cuando estaba levantando el garrote para darle el golpe final y hacer puré a Hermione y a Harry. Ron realizó nuevamente un _Wingardium leviosa_, para dejar fuera de combate a la olorosa bestia.

El Troll se balanceó y cayó hacia atrás con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

Harry se puso de pie, parecía estar ileso. Ron se acerco a ayudar a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

-¿Está... muerto?– dijo Hermione que fue la que habló primero

-Eso parece...– dijo Susan.

-¡Mejor que lo esté! ¡La condenada bestia casi los mata!– dijo Ron completamente fuera de sus cabales a tiempo que descargaba varias patadas contra el Troll.

-Tranquilo Ron... todo terminó.– le dijo Susan.

Harry se acerco al Troll.

-No creo que este muerto- dijo Harry –Parece estar desmayado.-

Tal y como Ron recordaba los profesores aparecieron ni bien termino todo el asunto. Un portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los otros tres se sobresaltaran. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Snape no le sacaba un ojo de encima a Quirrell que estaba muy nervioso.

Esa era una de las veces que Ron más enojada la había visto la profesora McGonagall. Tenía los labios blancos de ira.

La imagen era realmente desastrosa el baño era un área de desastre. No quedaba absolutamente nada en pie que indicara cual había sido la función de la habitación. Caños rotos derramaban agua continuamente. Todos estaban cubiertos de polvo.

-¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos?- dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. -Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?-

Snape estaba asegurándose de que el troll no fuera de peligro para nadie.

Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.

-Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.- dijo Hermione.

-¡Hermione Granger!– dijo McGonagall sorprendida por encontrar a la más correcta de sus alumnas en semejante situación

-Yo vine a buscar al troll porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.– dijo Hermione.

Harry tosió y Susan abrió los ojos sin poder cree lo que estaba escuchando.

-Eso no es verdad profesora...– dijo Ron tranquilamente- Hermione no fue a la fiesta de Halloween. Estaba alterada por unas cosas bastante desagradables que le dije como para ir. Ella no tenía ni idea de que había un Troll en Hogwarts.-

Hermione le hizo señas a Ron de que se callara pero él, si la vio, no presto atención.

-Por eso vine a buscarla. Harry y Susan no tienen nada que ver en esto– terminó Ron.

El rostro de la Profesora McGonnagal no decía nada. Quirrell que temblaba como una hoja aprovechó para irse.

-Señorita Granger,- dijo la profesora McGonagall -Si no se ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre de Ravenclaw. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.- dijo McGonagall.

-Por favor profesora si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.-suplico Hermione.

Mientras que Hermione pedía clemencia para Ron, Harry y Susan llegaron Dumbledore, Flitwick y la Profesora Sprout.

-Vaya a descansar Señorita Granger ha tenido un día difícil– dijo el profesor Flitwick

Hermione bajo la mirada y se fue caminando lentamente.

La Profesora McGonagall se acercó a los otros profesores y empezaron a discutir en voz baja. Susan, Harry y Ron no podían escuchar nada.

-El Señor Weasley habló con Hermione Granger pero fue John Potter el que le hecho en cara que no tenía amigos... cosa que lamentablemente es cierta... eso fue lo que desencadeno esta situación.– dijo Flitwick. Hizo una pausa y luego termino diciendo –Estos tres chicos hicieron lo correcto, incluso cuando la señorita Granger no pertenecía a sus casas . Por eso creo que debemos darles puntos-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Filius– dijo pensativo Dumbledore.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry, Susan y Ron. Por primera vez notó lo extraño que se veía un grupo compuesto por una Hufflepuff, un Griffindor y un Slytherin.

-Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvieron mucha suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a un troll. Han ganado cinco puntos cada uno. Pueden irse.-

Los tres se fueron de lo que alguna vez fue el baño de chicas.

-Por poco pensé que nos expulsaban.– dijo Susan.

-Si yo también.- dijo Harry

-Fue un lindo gesto que Hermione quisiera echarse la culpa encima para sacarnos de todo ese lío.– dijo Ron.

-Si fue un lindo gesto, pero hablando de culpas Ron ¿por qué tomaste la culpa por John?- Susan indignada.

Si Susan supiera que en un momento de su vida él había sido peor persona que John.

-Yo también le dije unas cuantas cosas duras.– dijo Ron cerrando el asunto.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la escalera donde Ron se separaría de los dos niños.

Cuando llego a la escalera encontró a Hermione sentada en el primer escalón. Se había sacado un zapato y tenía el tobillo terriblemente hinchado.

-¿Qué te paso?– le preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Estoy bien. No es nada. Solo me duele un poco el tobillo– dijo Hermione

Ron que tenía algo de experiencia con huesos rotos y esguinces sabía que ese no era un simple dolor de tobillo.

-Dejaremos que la Señora Pomfrey decida eso– mientras levantaba a Hermione para cargarla en brazos.

-Quieres que te ayudemos Ron– preguntó Harry.

-No yo me arreglo– respondió Ron y empezó a caminar a la enfermería.

-En serio chicos yo puedo...– dijo Hermione pero finalmente dejo protestar y permitió que Ron la cargara.

Caminaron en silenció varios minutos. Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba llorando pero no dijo nada.

-P...Perdóname– dijo Hermione con la voz tomada por el llanto. -Fui muy desagradable contigo cuando nunca me hiciste nada... Tu fuiste el único, aparte de mi familia, que me deseo feliz cumpleaños... y ni siquiera te dije gracias-

-Claro que te perdono. Pero debes prometerme que te divertirás un poco más...– dijo Ron.

-Sí. Lo prometo– dijo Hermione –Pero ¿con quien me divertiré? John no mentía al decir que no tengo amigos.-

-Se nota que eres hija de Muggles– dijo Susan –Es la costumbre entre los magos que si noqueas a un troll con otras personas te vuelves amigos de ellos para toda la vida-

-Nunca esc...– empezó Harry pero Susan lo miro para que no dijera nada inapropiado –Es una suerte que no fueras Malfoy. Sería una desgracia ser amigo de él...-

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Ron deposito a una menos llorosa Hermione en una de las camas. Mientras Madame Pomfrey preparaba una serie de pociones los chicos esperaban.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno ya es muy tarde... retírense niños vuelvan a sus habitaciones mañana podrán venir a visitar a su amiga– dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras los ahuyentaba.

-Mejórate Hermione– dijeron los tres a coro.

A pesar de las lagrimas Hermione sonrió por primera vez en meses y dijo –Gracias–

En esa palabra Hermione les agradeció no solo por salvarla sino también por que le hubieran ofrecido algo que a ella le faltaba y no se había percatado nunca: amistad.

-Hiciste algo muy lindo Susan– dijo Ron mientras le palmeaba la cabeza pelirroja.

-No me hagas así en la cabeza Ron... no soy un perro– dijo mientras se acomodaba el pelo –Tu también tuviste un gesto lindo trayendo en brazos a Hermione a la enfermería-

-No hay que dejar a las chicas caminar solas de noche– dijo Ron –Bueno yo estoy cansado así que me largo– y sin decir más se fue.

Susan se quedo pensativa y dijo –¿Y yo que soy?¿ Una silla?-

-No te preocupes yo te acompaño a tu sala común. Susan– dijo Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas ¿cómo andan?

Bueno estoy de vuelta muchísimo antes de lo que esperaba...

Espero que el capitulo les guste. Déjenme sus opiniones

Saludos

Salvatore


	9. Quidditch

Al día siguiente todos estaban hablando del troll que casi había matado a una niña de Ravenclaw de primer año. Si a alguno le quedaban dudas sobre la participación de Ron toda la situación se le disiparon completamente durante el desayuno del día siguiente.

Mientras todos desayunaban Ron recibió un nuevo vociferador de su madre.

RONALD WEASLEY NO PUEDO ENTENDER QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO. ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PELEAR CONTRA UN TROLL?. POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS TIENES SOLO ONCE AÑOS, DEBERÍAS HABER BUSCADO AYUDA DE UN PROFESOR... TIENES SUERTE DE ESTAR VIVO ¡¡PODRÍAS HABER TERMINADO HERIDO O MUERTO!! TIENES COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO VOLVER A METERTE EN PROBLEMAS OTRA VEZ... O... TE TRAEREMOS DE VUELTA A CASA.

Ron estaba confundido. Eso no había pasado en su otra realidad, si bien a sus padres no estaban felices de que se peleara con un troll tampoco le mandaron un vociferador.

- Felicitaciones Ron dos vociferadores antes de navidad – dijo George palmeándole el hombro.

- Sí. Y gracias a ti mamá se preocupa menos por lo que nosotros hacemos – dijo Fred.

- Para que son los hermanos – dijo Ron antes de seguir comiendo.

Crabbe y Goyle como era de esperar estaban muy contentos de que uno de sus enemigos fuese humillado en público.

Ron por su parte se sentía mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que Hermione era otra vez amiga de Harry y de él. Pero algo que no había esperado era que Susan Bones fuera parte del grupo también. A pesar de que en su realidad Susan había formado parte del E.D. y había peleado en la batalla final, Ron hubiera preferido que la chica de Huffelpuff no quedara pegada en todo este asunto tan temprano.

Pero a Ron le parecía que Hermione disfrutaba hablando de cosas de chicas con Susan. Como él disfrutaba hablando de Quidditch con Harry.

Hermione parecía haber sentado cabeza y era mucho más agradable con todo el mundo y se llevaba mucho mejor con Padma Patil y Lisa Turpin, sus compañeras de habitación. Así como ella cada miembro del grupo tenían relaciones en sus casas de pertenencia: Susan tenía a Hannah, Justin y Ernie; Harry se llevaba bien con Jack, Will y Daphne.

La relación entre Ron y John había quedado un poco resentida después del incidente del Troll. Igualmente John se llevo mejor desde un principio con los gemelos y mientras el trío bromista se divertía poniendo de cabeza a Hogwarts. Ron se quedaba jugando al snap o gobstones con Seamus, Dean y Neville. Igualmente sabía que, en el futuro, debía trabajar irremediablemente junto a John, si quería que las cosas salieran bien.

A pesar de que Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas y era mucho más agradable, desde que Harry, Ron y Susan la salvaron del monstruo, no todo podía ser diversión y el cuarteto tuvo que empezar a estudiar más seguido. Cosa que le vino bien a todos inclusive a Ron que había olvidado miles de cosas a lo largo de los años.

Cuando estaban volviendo de una de esas sesiones de estudios en la biblioteca Hermione saco nuevamente el tema del troll.

- Sigo preguntándome que haría el Troll en Hogwarts no creo que haya podido entrar solo – dijo Hermione

- Fue una distracción de Snape para robar lo que se está guardando en el tercer piso – dijo Harry

- Snape es un profesor nunca haría algo así – le dijo Hermione mientras se detenía en el medio del pasillo para agarrar mejor los pesados libros que llevaba bajo el brazo.

- Nosotros lo vimos cuando fuimos a buscarte. Él nunca fue a buscar el troll con los otros profesores... sino que fue al tercer piso. - dijo Susan en un susurro.

En ese momento un grupo de alumnos mayores salieron de una clase y vieron sorprendidos al extraño cuarteto. Por lo general todos veían al particular grupo como algo extraño y que casi seguro no perduraría en el tiempo. El que estaba muy contento con la situación era Albus Dumbledore. Tenía grandes esperanzas de que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan. Le demostraran al resto de los alumnos la cooperación entre las casas era posible.

- ¿Cómo estás segura de que fue a ese pasillo en particular? Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.– pregunto Hermione que se negaba a creer que un profesor pudiera estar metido en un asunto turbio.

- Por favor Hermione el sujeto no es un santo – dijo Ron mientras pensaba "perdón Snape"

- Snape esta bastante lastimado en una pierna ¿no sé si has notado que cojea? – dijo Harry.

- Sí. Debe haber tenido un accidente – dijo Hermione. Ron permaneció callado mirando como los tres chicos razonaban.

- No solamente cojea sino que también, según dicen mis fuertes en Slytherin, tiene una horrible mordida – dijo teatralmente Harry.

- ¿Ahora tienes fuentes en Slytherin? – dijo Ron sin poder creerlo.

- Sí. A Will le dijo su hermano que vio la lastimadura cuando fue a hablar del equipo de Quidditch con Snape – explico Harry

- En Huffelpuff a eso le decimos chismes – dijo Susan.

- No son chismes – se defendió Harry

- Bueno no importa... lo importante es que sabemos que Snape fue al tercer piso – dijo Ron

- y debe haberse encontrado con un perro gigante de tres cabezas – completo Susan.

Hermione miro incrédula a la pelirroja.

- ¡Es verdad Ron, Harry y John lo vieron! – dijo Susan.

- Sí. Y apenas conseguimos escapar – dijo Harry.

- Muy bien... les creo – dijo Hermione.-¿por qué querría Snape ingresar a donde se encuentra ese perro? -

- Hagrid trajo algo muy valioso de Gringotts tan valioso que utilizaban una sola cámara de alta seguridad para guardarlo y pocas horas después entraron a robar esa misma cámara... cuando Harry se lo recordó se puso muy nervioso – dijo Susan – eso es lo que está buscando Snape -

A partir de ese momento empezaron a tratar de averiguar que era tan valioso para ser escondido dentro del colegio. Aunque Ron participo en todas las discusiones y ya sabía que se estaba escondiendo no podía decir nada al respecto.

Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío y cada vez atardecía más temprano y amanecía más tarde.

Las montañas adquirieron un tono gris de hielo, el lago parecía de acero y muchas veces la bruma y las nubes eran tan densas que uno no podía decir con seguridad donde se encontraba el sol en ese momento.

Con el tiempo así Ron decidió por el bien de su salud no salir más a correr hasta que hubiera menos hielo y algo de luz natural.

A principios de mes Ron recibió una carta, fue un alivio cuando vio que no era un vociferador sino una carta de Ginny.

_Querido Ron:_

_Perdóname no haberte podido responder antes pero las muy, pero muuuuy, largas lecciones de mamá me dejaron sin ganas escribir por un largo tiempo._

_¡¡No puedo creer que te pelearas con un Troll!! Y mamá tampoco lo puede creer. Se volvió loca cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Me dio mucha pena por ti cuando vi que te mando otro vociferador._

_Me parece que mamá tiene miedo de que si sigues así te pase algo malo. La escuche decir a papá que así como los gemelos le hacen acordar a los tíos con las bromas tu le estás haciendo acordar a ellos por lo temerario (como eres un poco bruto te aclaro que temerario es una persona valiente pero muy estúpida... o algo así)._

_A Papá tampoco le gusto lo que paso pero cree que hiciste lo correcto yendo a buscar a esa niña de Ravenclaw con tus amigos._

_En cuanto a volar creo que voy a tomarme un tiempo hasta que a mamá se le pase el mal humor..._

_Te cuento que continuo con las lecciones de cocina con mamá y creo que para navidad podré enviarte el pastel de Chocolate que te prometí para que nos recuerdes mientras nosotros estamos en congelándonos o quemándonos en Rumania._

_Otra Cosa: Si bien estoy agradecida de que me envíes cartas de ninguna forma voy a permitir que me llames Enana._

_Estás advertido_

_Cariños_

_Ginny_

- Ey ¿porque Ginny te escribe a ti y a nosotros no? – dijo George. Leyendo la carta por encima del hombro de Ron.

- ¿Le has escrito alguna vez? – dijo Ron

- No. Y Ron... odio cuando la gente contesta con preguntas – dijo George.

- Sí. Es como que intentan llegar a la conciencia de uno... – dijo Fred.

Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, John jugaría su primer partido: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Los alumnos de Slytherin estaban completamente seguros de que el buscador que había conseguido Wood era un completo fraude.

El día anterior al primer partido de John los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y Hermione había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada.

- Realmente entiendo que estén confiados – dijo Ron – yo nunca lo vi jugar y no se como pueden salir las cosas -

- Harry es mejor buscador que John... – dijo Susan.

- Gracias – dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia.

- ...pero John es bastante bueno y aparte es mejor cazador que Harry -

- ¡Ey! – se quejo Harry.

- Susan no me digas que a ti también te gusta el Quidditch... ya tenemos suficiente con Harry y Ron – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Susan – es muy divertido y aparte no sabes la cantidad de hombres guapos que son jugadores de Quidditch -

- Típico de chicas, seguir un deporte porque hay tipos con facha – se quejó Ron.

- No seas machista Ron – dijo Hermione.- es muy desagradable -

- Si fuera machista no me gustaría que haya mujeres en el equipo y ese es no es el caso. No digas cosas que yo no dije – dijo Ron

- ¿Ahora yo soy la que inventa cosas?¿No? – dijo Hermione enfadada.

- Sí. Estás diciendo cosas que no son. Y yo ya tengo suficiente mala fama encima para que aparte tu me agregues más – dijo Ron enganchándose en la discusión.

- ¡Tu te lo buscas! – grito Hermione

- ¡Así que ahora soy yo! – grito Ron

- ¡ Si eres tu porque...! – empezó a decir Hermione

- ¡Basta! – grito Susan – no se peleen por estupideces -

- Sí. Ya me hacen acordar a mis padres – dijo Harry riendo.

- Ya se termino el recreo y vamos a llegar tarde a pociones - dijo Hermione colorada mientras arrastraba a Susan con ella.

- ¡Ey! Puedo caminar sola Hermione – se quejaba a lo lejos Susan

El Sábado era el gran día y a las once de la mañana, casi todo el colegio estaba reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch para ver un nuevo enfrentamiento entre las dos casas más antagónicas de Hogwarts.

Ron y Hermione se encontraron mientras bajaban de sus respectivas torres para dirigirse al campo de Quidditch. Cuando estaban llegando al estadio vieron un par de cabelleras negras y otro par pelirrojas cerca de la tribuna de los profesores. A la distancia a Ron le recordaron tremendamente a Ginny, Harry, Albus y Lily Luna.

- Mira Ron ahí están Susan y Harry – dijo Hermione señalando al grupo.

Como era de esperar Lily y James fueron a ver el debut deportivo de su hijo como buscador. Harry se había acercado a saludar a sus padres antes de entrar al estadio.

Mientras se acercaban al grupo observaron al grupo que conversaba tranquilamente y a Lily que le daba un aplastante abrazo a Susan y James que despeinaba un poco a su hijo.

Lily se percato de la llegada de los dos niños.

- Bueno... ¿a quienes tenemos aquí? – dijo una sonriente Lily Potter

Ver Lily Potter y a un James Potter vivos era una cosa a la que a Ron le costaría acostumbrarse.

- Papá, Mamá... Ya conocen a Ron – luego señalo Hermione y dijo – y ella es Hermione Granger... la chica del Troll -

Hermione le tiro una mirada asesina a Harry cuando la llamo la chica del Troll, pero este no se percató.

- Buenos días Señor y Señora Potter. Encantada de conocerlos– dijo Hermione.

- Encantada de concerté también Hermione – dijo Lily.

- Un gusto, Hermione... – dijo James.

- Papá ¿has visto a John? – pregunto Harry

- Si está en el vestuario y no le comentes a nadie pero está bastante nervioso – explico James.

- No diré nada... así que... ¿cómo es mi escoba? – y James se enfrasco en una descripción muy detallada de la Nimbus que Harry seguía palabra por palabra.

Lily mientras tanto se dedico preguntarle a Susan como andaban sus cosas. Lily parecía tenerle bastante cariño por la sobrina de Madame Bones.

- Voy a matar a Harry... como se le ocurre decirle a sus padres que soy "la chica del troll" – dijo a Ron una indignada Hermione.

Desde su pequeña discusión con Hermione Ron se había quedado con ganas de más.

- Lo dice cariñosamente... aunque tienes el carácter para ser la "chica del Troll" – dijo Ron

- Entonces te llamare cariñosamente "el chico del whisky de fuego" – le devolvió Hermione.

- ¡Eso no es gracioso! – dijo Ron enrojeciendo hasta las orejas - ¡Casi me muero y me expulsan ese día y por solo dos tragos de whisky de fuego! – dijo Ron. Deliberadamente bajo la cantidad que había tomado para que James y Lily pensaran que la borrachera había sido accidental.

- ¡Y un Troll que casi me mata sí es gracioso! – dijo Hermione

- Tranquilos chicos – dijo James.

Ron y Hermione dejaron de pelearse.

– No te preocupes Ron. A medida que pasen los años en Hogwarts no será por dos tragos si no por una botella completa que casi morirás y casi serás expulsado – dijo James como recordando viejos y mejores tiempos

- ¡¡James!! ¡¡Como se te ocurre decir semejante barbaridad!! ¡¡Se supone que debes dar el ejemplo!! – dijo Lily fuera de sus cabales.

Harry y Susan se quedaron mirando como James y Lily por un lado y Hermione y Ron por el otro estaban discutiendo.

- Se siente el amor ¿no? – dijo Susan

Hermione y Ron fueron separados a estadio.

Ron se reunió con sus compañeros en la grada de Gryffindor Seamus, Neville y Dean se habían pintado la cara de Rojo y Dorado; y Seamus les estaba enseñando canciones de fútbol adaptadas para alentar a Gryffindor.

Harry estaba en otro sector de la grada con Jack y Will. Pero no vio a Susan que seguramente estaría con el resto de los Huffelpuff. Hermione se encontraba a con Lisa Turpin y otros Ravenclaw a mitad de distancia de Harry.

En el momento en que Pansy y Lavender colgaban una bandera de Gryffindor aparecieron los equipos.

La señora Hooch estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

- Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos - dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.

Oliver y Marcus estrecharon las manos pero no había nada de amistoso en ese gesto.

Los equipos eran exactamente igual a como Ron los recordaba excepto por la presencia de John en las filas de Gryffindor. La señora Hooch dio inicio al juego he inmediatamente empezó un partido que no tenía nada de amistoso.

Angelina le paso la Quaffle a Katie que después de esquivar una Bludger y a Marcus Flint anotó el primer tanto.

- ¡Muy bien Katie sigue así! – Grito Oliver mientras custodiaba los anillos.

Katie volvió para el campo de Gryffindor con una sonrisa enorme.

Pero Marcus Flint estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de amargarle el día a Oliver.

Marcus se lanzo con la Quaffle directo hacia Oliver. Pocos segundos después uno de sus propios golpeadores lanzaba una Bludger a la espalda del cazador de Slytherin.

- Pero está loco ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? – se pregunto Seamus.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Flint se corrió, la pelota de acero siguió de largo y golpeo a Oliver. Flint marco un tanto sin ningún problema. Slytherin estallo en gritos y aplausos.

Flint volvió pasando de cerca del sector de las gradas donde se concentraban los Slytherin saludando al publico.

Katie Bell tomo la Quaffle se puso a volar en la misma línea que Flint, pero este no se dio cuenta. Y tampoco se dio cuenta de que uno de sus golpeadores lanzo una Bludger hacia la cazadora de Gryffindor.

- ¡Flint...! – llamo Katie con voz cantarina antes de salir del camino de la bola de hierro.

Cuando el jugador de Slytherin levanto la vista para mirar a la cazadora una Bludger enviada por su propio golpeador lo golpeo de lleno tirándolo sobre la tribuna. Toda la tribuna de Gryffindor estalló en carcajadas.

Katie Bell paso la pelota a Alicia.

- ¡Así se hace Katie! – grito Lee, el comentarista.

- ¡JORDAN! – dijo

- Lo siento, profesora.... El capitán de Slytherin fue golpeado por su propio golpeador en una jugada poco ortodoxa pero perfectamente legal – dijo Lee

Si alguien tenía dudas de que iba a ser un partido agitado se disiparon completamente después de los primeros cinco minutos de juego. Los Jugadores de Slytherin se volvieron más violentos después de la jugarreta de Katie. Después de unos Angelina fue lanzada contra una de las gradas, lamentablemente y por más que el público se quejara la Señora Hooch estaba de espaldas y no pudo cobrar la falta.

Semus, Neville y Dean cambiaron su canto por el de: ¡Referí!, ¡Referí!, ¡De la cancha no salís!. Pero cuando notaron la mirada de la profesora McGonagall se callaron inmediatamente.

Pero no podía pasar demasiado tiempo sin que la snitch apareciera y lo hizo cuando John se lanzo como una bala para atraparla. Tratando de llegar antes que Higgs, pero fue bloqueado por la aparición de, Adrian Pucey, uno de los cazadores de Slytherin.

- ¡Falta! - gritaron los Gryffindors.

La señora Hooch ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

Abajo en la tribuna, Dean gritaba. - ¡Eh, Referí! ¡Tarjeta roja! -

- Esto no es el fútbol, Dean - le recordó Ron - No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch... -

Ron si bien seguía el partido también espiaba a la tribuna de los profesores para controlar a Quirrell.

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia John por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de John dio un salto feroz y John quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.

- ¿Le sucedió algo cuando Pucey le cerró el paso? – se pregunto Seamus.

Mientras todos estaban mirando a John Ron miro hacia donde se encontraba Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! – grito.

La castaña volvió la vista hacia él. Ron hizo una seña que había visto en películas de guerra muggle para indicarle que mirara hacia Snape. Hermione capto la seña al instante. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía partió a la carrera.

La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que John pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Ron sabía que Dumbledore no dejaría que John cayera pero por las dudas saco su varita.

Hermione salvo nuevamente la situación y no se necesito de la intervención de Ron. El partido terminó al instante ya que mientras estaba por estrellarse en el campo de juego John atrapo la snitch y luego enderezo la escoba para salir disparado hacia arriba.

- ¡Tengo la snitch! – gritaba mientras se paseaba cerca de las gradas para mostrarla dando piruetas..

Ron bajo de las gradas para encontrar a Hermione que estaba hablando con Susan y Harry.

- ¿Les contaste lo que pasó? – pregunto Ron.

- Justo terminaba – dijo Harry – vamos a contarle a mis padres ellos harán algo al respecto -

Y Harry se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus padres hablando con Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a escuchar algo de lo que se decir el director y el profesor de pociones partieron dejando al matrimonio solo.

- Mamá vimos quien fue el que le estaba echando la maldición a John – dijo Harry cuando llego.

Los Padres de Harry miraron con interés a su hijo.

- Era Snape - explico Hermione - Ron y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo la escoba. Murmuraba y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a John -

James y Lily parecían desilusionados.

- No fue Severus. Él estaba tratando de evitar que John cayera – explicó Lily.

- ¡Pero tiene que ser él! – insistió Harry. – Él nos detesta a John y a mi por eso aprovecho para intentar matarlo -

- No hijo... en realidad me odia a mi... y yo a él desde nuestros tiempos de Hogwarts – dijo James - pero no creo que él haya intentado matar a tu hermano -

Ninguno de los niños parecía muy convencido.

- No te preocupes Harry... posiblemente haya sido un defecto en la escoba o algo que paso cuando choco con el chico de Slytherin – dijo James tratando de que su hijo no se preocupara. Cosa que no funcionó pero Harry decidió dejar el tema.

Después de hablar con Lily y con James los chicos estaban con el animo bastante bajo así que Ron sugirió ir a visitar a Hagrid. Ron tenía la esperanza de que revelara el nombre de Nicolas Flamel, además se moría por una taza de té.

En cabaña de Hagrid Hermione y Harry contaba todo lo que había pasado a Hagrid mientras Ron tomaba tranquilamente el té y Susan le hacia mimos a Fang, que no oponía resistencia.

-... debes creernos Hagrid. Snape trato de pasar a ese perro de tres cabeza para robar lo que sea que está guardando -

- ¿Qué saben de Fluffy? – dijo Hagrid.

- ¿Fluffy?- dijo Susan

- Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar... -

- ¿Sí? - dijo Harry.

- Bueno, no me pregunten más - dijo Hagrid - Es un secreto. Olvídense de ese perro y lo que está vigilando. Eso es asunto del profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...

- ¡Ah! - dijo Harry - Hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está metido en esto, ¿no? -

- Merlín maldiga mi bocaza – dijo Hagrid.

Paso el tiempo, todo siguió tranquilo en el colegió y se acercaba navidad.

Ron debería quedarse con sus Hermanos en Hogwarts ya que, como en su otra realidad, sus padres irían a visitar a Charlie a Rumania.

El día anterior a que partieran de vacaciones Susan y Ron se encontraban practicando ajedrez en la mesa de Huffelpuff. Hermione apareció después de que hubiera terminado de organizar las cosas que debía llevar para su casa.

- ¿Cómo va eso? – pregunto Hermione.

- Bien, Ron todavía no juega enserio... – dijo Susan que estaba enfrascada en una jugada.

- Bueno. ¿Cuales son tus planes para las vacaciones Hermione? - Ron sabía que los padres de Hermione acostumbraban ir de vacaciones a lugares bastante alejados.

- Ir a casa – dijo Hermione.

- No piensas ir a esquiar en los Alpes suizos o a las playas de Cerdeña... – pregunto Ron que lo encontraba raro.

- Hace demasiado frío para ir Cerdeña además a mi papá no le gusta mucho viajar.- dijo Hermione.

Eso definitivamente era algo de esta realidad. La mejor idea que tuvo Hermione al esconder a sus padres fue mandarlos a Australia durante un año.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que no le gusta viajar? – pregunto intrigado Ron.

- Es que durante años su trabajo fue viajar y se cansó ahora no quiere moverse de Brighton – explico Hermione.

- ¿De que trabaja tu papá? – pregunto Susan.

- Está en el ejercito – dijo Hermione orgullosa – es muy valiente -

Eso si que no lo podía creer. Su suegro era una de las personas más tranquilas que podía existir lo más violento que había hecho en su vida era sacar dos muelas en una misma sesión.

- Estuvimos viviendo en Chipre, Gibraltar, Nápoles, Baja Sajonia, Berlín Occidental - dijo Hermione enumerando los lugares en donde había estado - pero hace un par de años mi papá consiguió que no lo transfirieran más y ahora estamos en Inglaterra. Aparte mi mamá estaba cansada de moverse de un lado para el otro. Ahora ella tiene un consultorio dental -

Ron no sabía que decir. Por estúpido que parezca nunca pensó que la familia de Hermione fuera distinta.

- Nunca nos dijiste que habías viajado tanto... Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ti Hermione... ¿Tienes hermanos? – pregunto Susan mientras movía un caballo. Ron no perdía palabra de lo que decía Hermione.

- Sí. Un hermano – dijo con desagrado - un año menor pero no creo que sea mago nunca hizo nada mágico. Quiere entrar a la academia militar lo cual sería muy bueno para mi porque es un mocoso insoportable – dijo Hermione. Ron no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tenía o iba a tener un cuñado muggle.

- Cuando Ron me indicó que mirara a Snape me hizo acordar a mi padre, siempre le hace ese gesto a mi hermano para hacerle saber que no debe hacer ninguna travesura porque lo está vigilando... pero ahora que lo pienso es algo que utilizan los militares muggles ¿de donde lo sacaste Ron? -

- Ehh.... -

- ¡Jaque Mate! – dijo Susan emocionada

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – dijo Ron. Pero era verdad mientras escuchaba lo que decía Hermione había perdido el partido.

- ¡Te gane!, ¡te gane! – dijo Susan saltando de alegría.

Cuando se fueron Harry y Susan prometieron que tratarían de averiguar algo y Ron prometió a Hermione que iría a sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Cosa que no haría.

Una vez que el tren partió se sintió realmente solo, los gemelos y Percy a pesar de que eran sus hermanos no eran con quienes quería estar en las fiestas, debería haber guardado la borrachera para estas fechas.

Decidió aprovechar el tiempo en algo importante y comenzó a leer el libro que se había robado de la biblioteca. El autor había sido auror y había peleado el los tiempos de Grindelwald. Aparentemente el libro era para circulación interna entre los aurores y nunca había salido a la venta. Las explicaciones del manual eran extremadamente simples y estaba escrito de modo que fuera entretenido de leer. De cualquier forma cubrió la tapa del libro para que nadie se enterara que estaba leyendo.

Además de sus hermanos Ron noto que había un habitante más en la torre de Gryffindor: Pansy Parkinson. Pero la chica rara vez se dejaba ver fuera de su cuarto. Parecía que su familia finalmente no le había permitido volver a su casa o ella había preferido quedarse.

Ginny cumplió su promesa y le envió un enorme pastel de chocolate decorado con arbolitos de navidad, caritas sonrientes y muerdagos. Estaba bastante bueno y se lo comió completo en una tarde.

También recibió presentes de navidad de Harry, Hermione y Susan, golosinas principalmente.

Un día mientras caminaba por uno de los gélidos pasillos se encontró con alguien que estaba esperando que apareciera hacía mucho tiempo. El ente que lo había traído aquí.

- ¡Felices Fiestas! – dijo la falsa Rose.

Ron salto por el susto.

- Creo haberte dicho que no utilices la imagen de mi hija – dijo fríamente Ron sintiendo un horrible dolor al ver la imagen de su hija.

- Es que de esa forma ya sabes que soy yo. – dijo el ente.

- Para que has venido... no creo que sea para desearme Feliz Navidad – dijo Ron

- Porque te hemos estado observando y estamos un poco preocupados por como estás haciendo las cosas – dijo el Ente.

- Si no les gusta como hago las cosas... participen o mándenme de vuelta a casa – dijo Ron despectivamente.

- Ninguna de esas dos cosas va a pasar. Estamos bastante satisfechos con que hayas vuelta a formar tu viejo grupo de amistades, sabemos que es fundamental para derrotar a Tom Riddle, pero debes encargarte de John Potter o las cosas no saldrán bien. -

- Mira John Potter es solamente un niño que le gusta hacer bromas, jugar al Quidditch pero no tiene ningún interés en resolver misterios, salvar la piedra filosofal ni nada de eso... Igualmente entiendo lo que quieres decir y lo involucrare le guste o no... siempre y cuando sea él-niño-que-vivió – dijo Ron.

- Claro que es él. La maldición rebotó, terminó con una cicatriz en la frente y un horcrux adentro – dijo el Ente pero Ron sentía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

- Sabés algo verte a ti simulando ser mi hija es algo horrible. ¿Tienes una idea de cual es la única ventaja de que te parezcas a Rose? es que yo siempre sabía cuando mis hijos me escondían algo. Y hay algo que tu no me estás contando – dijo Ron enfadado.

- Así es pero por más que quiera yo tampoco puedo revelar ciertas cosas por más quiera – dijo el Ente que parecía estar lamentando realmente no poder ayudar a Ron.

¿Que era lo que no podía revelarle? Cosas de esta realidad que seguramente afectarían al futuro. Ron se quedo pensativo unos segundos en el frío pasillo decidiendo cual sería su siguiente pregunta.

- Mira si tu quieres que ayude a derrotar a Voldemort en este mundo necesitare información, ¿Me entiendes? Por ejemplo ¿Como es que Lily salvo a John y no murió en el intento? Las cosas en mi realidad no funcionaron así, Lily murió y ese sacrificio salvo a Harry en más de una ocasión - dijo Ron.

- Por ahora... John Potter tienen la protección a la que te refieres, sus hermanos también tiene esa defensa contra Voldemort simplemente por tener la sangre de Lily Potter. Pero esa protección no durara para siempre – dijo el Ente.

Hasta ahí nada nuevo. Ron sabía que si Voldemort conseguía la sangre de John la protección caería pero al final terminaría por perjudicarlo, o se terminaría a los 17, o quizás se refería a otra cosa.

- Esperemos que Voldemort no viva mucho más – dijo Ron.

- Esperemos -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola que tal! Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

En este capitulo aparece uno de los temas que Valdemar me preguntaba en uno de sus reviews... pero no se explica demasiado (no explico nada en realidad jejeje).

A les aviso el hermano de Hermione no es mago así que no va a ir a Hogwarts.

Bueno no creo que aparezca hasta después de navidad. Así que para todos los que la festejen ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!. Espero que Papá Noel les deje muchos regalos y estén con la gente con la quieren estar.

Saludos y Felicidades

Salvatore


	10. Bajando

La visita del ente había dejado a Ron intranquilo. Por un lado parecía querer ayudarlo pero al mismo no resultaba de ninguna ayuda y además Ron estaba seguro de que le estaba ocultando cosas importantes.

Por suerte le había sacado algo de información y ahora tenía la certeza de que la protección que Harry tenía en su mundo también existía en este y que no solo John la tenía sino también todos los que tuvieran la sangre de Lily.

Ron se dio cuenta que eso significaba que en su mundo Lily y James podrían haber sobrevivido para criar a Harry como había ocurrido aquí. El Harry de su mundo de niño siempre había añorado a sus padres más nada en el mundo y había sufrido el maltrato de los horribles Dursley. Por suerte Harry consiguió amigos que lo quisiera y finalmente pudo formar su propia familia con Ginny.

Las vacaciones de invierno continuaron frías y grises. Hubo momentos divertidos como en el día de año nuevo cuando los gemelos organizaron una pelea con bolas de nieve sobre el lago congelado: ellos dos contra Percy y Ron. Percy no quería perder el tiempo jugando con sus hermanos pero Fred y George no le dieron muchas opciones.

-¡Es peligroso jugar sobre el lago!¡Vuelvan a tierra!- dijo Percy desde la orilla. Al instante varias bolas de nieve lo golpearon.

-¡Vamos Percy! ¡Utiliza magia para lanzarle una buena cantidad de bolas de nieve!– Ron animó a su hermano mientras le lanzaba una bola de nieve bien compactada a Fred.

-¡Ouh!– se quejo Fred cuando la bola hizo impacto –¡Ey!¡Nada de apuntar a las joyas de la familia! ¡Y nada de magia, es contra las reglas!-

-Las reglas de una guerra de nieve...- dijo pomposamente Percy –¡es que no hay reglas!– termino de decir mientras lazaba una docena de pelotas de nieve contra los gemelos.

La guerra de bolas de nieve duro un buen rato hasta que el plomizo cielo se oscureció demasiado. Cuando finalmente volvió a la torre de Gryffindor lo primero que hizo fue ir al hogar a tomar un poco de calor. Pero cuando acerco al fuego vio que no estaba solo, Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

-Hola– dijo Pansy con voz monocorde.

-Hola– contestó Ron por cortesía.

-Parece que afuera el tiempo está espantoso– dijo Pansy mirando hacia la ventana por la que a pesar de la escarcha se podía ver las grises nubes que cubrían todo el cielo.

Hablar del clima era la típica conversación de gente que no tiene nada para decirse.

-Sí, es verdad, está muy feo.– dijo Ron.

-He estado sentada aquí todo el día y, hasta ahora, no te había visto ni a ti ni a tus hermanos...– dijo Pansy -¿te pasaste todo el día afuera? Debes estar loco.-

-A ti tampoco se te ve desde hace unos días– dijo Ron

-Prefiero quedarme en mi cuarto, pero hoy hacia demasiado frío y me pareció más inteligente venir junto al fuego– explicó Pansy. -¿cómo estuviste pasando las vacaciones?-

Parecía que la niña tenía interés en mantener una conversación.

Ron no confiaba en Pansy. En su mundo era una de las personas más estúpida, desagradable y superficial que hubiera conocido en su vida. Por suerte, no volvió a tener contacto con ella nunca más.

Para él la chica iba a terminar siendo igual de malvada que la Pansy que él conocía. Pero aquí estaba en Gryffindor, lo cual podía significar un cambio... o no. De cualquier forma a Ron le intrigaba y le preocupaba.

-Oh estuvieron bien... ¿y las tuyas?– preguntó Ron mientras se calentaba las manos en el fuego.

-Bien. Parvati me regalo esta manta– dijo señalando la manta roja de lana con la que se estaba cubriendo –Y Lavender me regalo un cepillo para el cabello y un libro Muggle. ¿Tu que recibiste?-

-Mis amigos enviaron dulces, mi familia me enviaron algunas pequeñeces: mi hermana menor que me envió una torta de chocolate y mi madre este sweater que tejió.– dijo Ron señalando su sweater.

-Chocolate, que rico...– dijo Pansy y luego pregunto -¿Te dejaron aquí castigado por la borrachera y la pelea con el troll?–

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!– le dijo Ron - Aprovecharon las vacaciones para ir a Rumania a visitar a mi hermano que trabaja allá–

-Disculpa. Lo que pasa es que con los vociferadores y todo eso...– dijo Pansy.

-No hay problema. Y tu Parkison ¿porqué decidiste quedarte?– preguntó Ron con poco tacto.

-Mis padres... también están de viaje... así que... así que prefirieron que me quedara...– dijo Pansy.

Ron había interrogado a suficiente gente en su vida para darse cuenta cuando le estaban mintiendo (más que nada una niña de once años). Pero, tristemente, Pansy parecía desear que esa mentira fuera verdad.

-Oye ¿Tu sabes algo del mundo muggle?– preguntó Pansy para cambiar de tema.

-Algo– dijo Ron.

-Es que este libro que me envió Lavender es un poco difícil de entender hablan de cosas muy raras– explicó Pansy.

-A ver– dijo Ron -¿me lo permites?-

Pansy dudo un instante pero al final se lo pasó.

-Ten cuidado– dijo preocupada por su regalo mientras se lo pasaba a Ron.

-No voy a arrojarlo al fuego– dijo Ron mientras tomaba el libro.

"Típico de Lavender regalar un libro romántico. Aunque el gesto es simpático" pensó mientras miraba la tapa. Ron le devolvió el libro a Pansy –¿Qué es lo que te resulta raro de los muggles?-

Después de explicarle a Pansy que era un avión, un teléfono y la televisión. Ron la dejó para que siguiera con su libro.

Después de esa breve conversación se había dado cuenta de que esta Pansy era diferente a la que él había conocido en su mundo, no tenía la típica expresión dura en el rostro sino más bien una de tristeza (lógica si tus padres te han abandonado en navidad).

Hasta ahora nadie que en este mundo estuviera en una casa distinta había cambiado de personalidad, Harry y Hermione seguían siendo esencialmente los mismos... Pero si Pansy era diferente ¿Quien más lo era? Y ¿por qué son distintos?. Lo único que esperaba Ron era que esas diferencias no afectaran mucho el futuro.

Pocos días antes de que todos volvieran de las vacaciones Ron tomo coraje y decidió chequear que el espejo de Oesed estuviera donde se suponía que debía estar. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta temía lo que podía llegar a pasar al ver en el espejo, estaba seguro de que esta vez no lo mostraría como premio anual, capitán del equipo de Quidditch y otras estupideces que había visto hacia como de treinta años.

Espero a que fuera de noche para ir a la habitación donde seguramente estaría esperando el espejo para ser trasladado y resguardar a la Piedra Filosofal. Caminó por los desiertos y gélidos pasillos del castillo esperando no encontrar a nadie. Finalmente llegó a la puerta del aula abandonada, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio que el viejo espejo se encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde lo había visto por última vez. Sabía que debía irse y no acercarse bajo ningún motivo al espejo pero la tentación era más grande porque tenía una idea de que era lo que podía llegar a ver del otro lado del espejo. Sin darse cuenta siquiera empezó a caminar hasta quedar finalmente delante.

Se vio mucho mayor, feliz, con sus hijos y Hermione, en la madriguera. Harry, Ginny, sus padres, sus hermanos y cuñadas estaban ahí. Además había un batallón de niños dando vueltas, no existían ni Voldemort ni los Mortifagos y todos eran felices. Paso incontables minutos observando la imagen de sus seres queridos, hasta que, finalmente consiguió retirarse de la habitación. Si bien estaba muy triste, sabía que podía hacer que todo volviera a ser exactamente como era antes.

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegó el día en que todos los alumnos debían volver a Hogwarts de las vacaciones. Ron había estado esperando que Harry y Hermione volvieran con ansias. La principal razón era porque los extrañaba bastante (más que nada a Hermione) y, además, tenía que contarle a Harry sobre su encuentro con el espejo y que era lo que en realidad mostraba.

Cuando vio llegar los primeros carruajes fue al encuentro de sus amigos. La tarde era despejada pero el sol estaba bajo y no calentaba, por lo que el camino seguía teniendo unos pocos centímetros de nieve. A la primera que encontró en esa fue a Hermione que estaba acompañada por Susan, que por la cantidad de abrigo parecía que iba ir al Polo.

-Hola Ron ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?– preguntó Hermione.

-Tranquilas– contesto Ron. Mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el castillo por el nevado sendero.

-Tranquilas es poco, debes haberte muerto de aburrimiento Ron– dijo Susan debajo de una gruesa capa de bufandas, gorros y mitones de lana.

-No puedes darte una idea Susan– dijo Ron -Oigan ¿dónde está Harry?-

-Estaba por aquí, quizás fue a dejar algo a su cuarto...– dijo Susan.

Hermione en ese momento se acordó de la búsqueda de Flamel.

-Ron. ¿No te habrás olvidado de buscar en la biblioteca quién es Nicolás Flamel?– le preguntó Hermione.

-No lo olvidé, pero tampoco encontré nada de ese tipo– mintió Ron que en realidad no había puesto un pie en la biblioteca.

-¿Revisaste en la sección prohibida?– preguntó Hermione en un susurro para asegurarse de que Ron no se hubiera olvidado.

-Sí. Y hay unos libros muy desagradables que gritan, muerden... pero nada de Flamel si hay un libro que habla de ese sujeto no esta en la biblioteca– dijo Ron y luego agregó –buscar en la sección prohibida, creo que somos mala influencia para ti...-

-Solo un poco... Bueno entonces no tenemos nada– dijo Hermione decepcionada mientras se sentaba en el borde de una fuente congelada– Harry dice que sus padres saben algo pero que no van a decir nada -

-Mi tía también sabe que hay ahí adentro pero me dijo que dejáramos de buscar, que Dumbledore se encargaría de todo.– dijo Susan frustrada mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione.

Si no fuera por su experiencia Ron tampoco tomaría muy enserio a unos niños de once años que decían que el profesor de pociones más desagradable en toda la historia del colegio estaba por robar algo invaluable.

En ese momento llego Harry corriendo.

-Harry te estábamos buscando...– dijo Ron pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Encontré a Flamel– dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento. –estuvo delante de nuestras narices todo el tiempo, no puedo creer que hayamos sido tan estúpidos-

Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry había encontrado la tarjeta con la información. Era una suerte, porque en todas las ranas de chocolate que había comido durante las vacaciones habían aparecido todas las figuras más complicadas (incluso agripa) pero no había aparecido ni una miserable tarjeta de Dumbledore.

Empezó a buscar algo en el bolsillo. Y saco varías figuritas de ranas de chocolates, las tres de Dumbledore.

-Es una suerte que tenga suficientes repetidas– dijo Harry mientras le entregaba a cada uno una figurita.

-Harry, ésta es una imagen del profesor Dumbledore, no es de Nicolás Flamel...– dijo Hermione que no se estaba tomando enserio a Harry.

-Lee lo que dice Hermione– insistió Harry.

-"_El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945,"_ - leyó con poco interés – "_por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón"_– y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –"_¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!"-_

-Espérenme en la puerta de mi sala común en diez minutos– dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo rumbo al castillo.

Ron, Harry y Susan se pusieron en marcha. Subieron las interminables escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw Hermione estaba esperando con un enorme libro.

-¿Por que les tomó tanto tiempo llegar? Síganme– dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a caminar.

-No puedes decirnos aquí qué es lo que has encontrado– dijo Harry mientras seguían a Hermione por un pasillo.

-No. Primero busquemos un aula vacía donde podamos hablar tranquilos– dijo Hermione.

Encontraron un aula que estaba desierta y fría pero bastante bien iluminada. Hermione puso el pesado libro sobre el escritorio del profesor y empezó a hojear buscando algo.

-Hermione ¿qué has descubierto?– preguntó impaciente Susan.

-No puedo creer como no me di cuenta antes, saque este libro de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer-

Harry y Susan se miraron incrédulos de que Hermione consideraba ese enorme volumen estrito en letra diminuta lectura ligera.

-"Tratado Sobre Alquimia medieval de los siglos IX al XIV"...– leyó Susan – Ni siquiera el titulo es liviano -

Pero Hermione seguía pasando las hojas frenéticamente.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!– dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Nicolás Flamel- susurró con tono teatral -es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal-

Hermione esperaba que sus palabras tuvieran algún efecto pero lo único que vio fueron caras de póquer por todos lados.

-¿La qué?- dijeron Harry y Susan al mismo tiempo.

-¿No saben lo que es?– dijo incrédula Hermione –No lo puedo cree... Hay muchísimos muggles que no saben nada de magia pero, sin embargo, conocen el mito-

-La piedra Filosofal transforma el plomo en oro y sirve para hacer el elixir de la vida eterna a quien lo bebe– les explicó Ron.

Hermione parecía un poco sorprendida de que Ron supiera eso. Susan tomo el libro de Hermione y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-_"El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal",_- se salteo algunas partes del texto -bla... bla... bla... Oh muy bien ésta es la parte interesante_. "El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)."_- leyó Susan.

-Hey... vive cerca de mi casa...– dijo Ron.

-Te sorprende que viva en Devon y no te sorprende que nació en la época en que los Vikingos saqueaban Inglaterra.– dijo Susan mirando incrédula a Ron mientras dejaba el pesado libro nuevamente sobre el escritorio.

-Debería saber que hay un sujeto tan viejo cerca de casa– dijo Ron

-Flamel puede estar en Devon, pero la piedra no...– dijo Hermione -Está aquí, en Hogwarts...-

-y custodiada por Fluffy– dijo Susan.

-Porque alguien quiere robarla. Para volverse rico e inmortal.– dijo Harry completando la idea.

Se creo un profundo silencio cuando los niños se dieron cuenta de que finalmente habían descubierto que era lo que se escondía en el tercer piso.

-Creo que lo hemos descubierto- dijo contento Harry –Ahora entiendo por que mi "querido" jefe de casa la busca... Mucha gente la querría.-

-Todo el mundo la querría... no solo Snape– dijo seriamente Ron.

-Ahora lo único que debemos hacer es desenmascarar a Snape- dijo Susan.

-Eso es lo más difícil. Todos confían en él– dijo Hermione. Mientras cerraba el enorme libro.

El tiempo siguió pasando con tranquilidad sin que a Ron se le ocurriera una mejor forma de resolver las cosas mejor que la primera vez. Podía matar a Quirrell pero no sabía si funcionaría, ya que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estuviera vivo en primer lugar. Por otro lado si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso sabía que todo saldría bien y además era fundamental que Flamel se decidiera a destruir la piedra y llevarse a la tumba el conocimiento de cómo fabricarla.

John volvió a atrapar la snitch esta vez en el partido con Hufflepuff por lo que las dudas en cuanto a su habilidad para jugar al Quidditch quedaron olvidadas.

Finalmente lo más duro del invierno paso, los días empezaron a alargarse poco a poco, Ron pudo volver a salir a correr y por suerte no había perdido demasiado estado físico. Pero además de acercarse el verano se acercaron los exámenes finales.

Como era de esperarse muchas semanas antes de que fueran evaluados Hermione armó nuevamente horarios para repasar todas las materias. Esta vez le presto más atención e hizo las cosas como Hermione quería. Pero Ron no podía estar más de cincuenta minutos seguidos estudiando. Harry y Susan tampoco.

Un día mientras Hermione trataba de convencer a Ron y a Susan que se pusieran a estudiar y no jugaran al ajedrez en la biblioteca.

-Susan– dijo indignada Hermione –no creo que Ron sea buena influencia para ti-

-¡Ey!– se quejo Ron– pensé que habíamos superado todo eso de que yo era "una mala influencia para los alumnos de Hogwarts y un elemento indeseable dentro de la comunidad mágica"– dijo imitando a Hermione y le guiño un ojo para que no se lo tomara en ofensa.

Hermione entorno los ojos y le tiro a Ron una mirada que pretendía ser asesina.

-Reconozco que me equivoque al pensar que eras un matón, pero no estás llevando a Susan por el camino correcto al distraerla de sus estudios.– dijo Hermione.

-Relájate Hermione... El ajedrez es un juego que ayuda a la mente, es como estudiar pero más divertido... – contesto Susan sin sacar la vista del tablero.

-Susan, no van a tomarte exámenes de Ajedrez– dijo Hermione.

-No, pero no podemos estudiar tanto como tu, necesitamos descansar...– dijo Harry que estaba ayudando a Susan en la partida. - aparte entre los dos creo que podemos ganarle de una buena vez a Ron ¿por qué no nos das una mano?-

-Si con eso consigo que volvamos a estudiar...– dijo resignada Hermione.

-Pueden traer a quien quieran, incluso a Kasparov, el "Ogro de Bakú", y no podrían ganarme – dijo Ron confiado.

-No tendremos a ese... Kasbarovich pero tenemos a Hermione para ayudarnos– dijo Harry.

-Oh... Herms no me digas que los vas a ayudar a hundirme– suplicó en broma Ron.

-¡SHHHH!- La señora Pince chistó para que hicieran silencio.

-Estoy tentada– susurró sonriendo Hermione.

En ese momento apareció Draco con sus secuaces. Malfoy había quedado bastante enojado desde el incidente durante la clase de vuelo y el falso duelo a media noche.

-¡Hey! Miren parece que la copia barata de John Potter le permite a la cerebrito de Ravenclaw estar con ellos a cambio de que les haga la tarea– dijo Malfoy.

Crabbe y Goyle festejaron la ocurrencia de Draco.

-¡SHHHH!– Era nuevamente la Señora Pince.

Hermione pareció bastante dolida por las palabras de Malfoy.

-¡No le hables así mocoso pedante!– dijo muy enojado Ron. No se dio cuenta de que él estaba llamando mocoso a una persona que tenía físicamente su misma edad

Malfoy miró a Ron con aire de superioridad.

-Otro ejemplo la lacra con la que te juntas Potter. Escuche que su familia vive de la caridad.– dijo Malfoy.

-Nosotros a diferencia tuya no hacemos amistad por conveniencia Malfoy– dijo fríamente Harry.

-Linda banda de perdedores haz juntado Potter– dijo Draco.-nadie los quiere en sus casas y se juntan entre ellos-

-¡Tu idea de la amistad es tan pálida como tu Malfoy!– le contestó duramente Susan.

-No te metas Bones... Si alguna vez necesito opiniones no caería tan bajo como para pedírselos a una... Hufflepuff– dijo con desprecio Draco.

Susan estaba indignada.

-Mira Malfoy no me gusta andar golpeando a niños pequeños pero si vienes a buscar pelea la has conseguido– dijo Ron.

-No lo digas dos veces rata de alcantarilla voy a romperte el cuello– dijo Crabbe con una sonrisa.

-Me imagino que tu familia no podrá pagar un entierro y simplemente te sacaran con la basura– dijo Goyle.

Ron ni se inmuto y miró seriamente a los dos niños que no sabían bien como reaccionar ante esa mirada fría.

-¡Cállense! ¡Él vale cien veces más que ustedes!– dijo Hermione enojada. Ron se sentía un par de centímetros más alto.

Se escuchó a lo lejos pedir silencio a una enojada Señora Pince.

-Tranquila Herms... Hablan mucho pero no pueden hacer nada, es más ya les gane dos veces...– dijo Ron.

Los dos estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre Ron cuando Draco los contuvo.

-Alto– dijo Malfoy –El profesor Snape nos prohibió pelear con Potter y sus amigos...– y mirando a Harry agrego -Pero no siempre tendrás protección Potter-

-¡Te rompí la cara a golpes una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo!– gritó enfurecido Harry mientras Ron lo sostenía de la túnica. -¡Al único que está protegiendo Snape es a ti Malfoy!-

Draco estaba rojo de ira.

Antes de que la cosa pudiera llegar más lejos apareció Hagrid para bajar los ánimos.

-Bueno ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿No estarán buscando problemas?– dijo Hagrid a Malfoy y a su grupo.

-No creo que sea asunto del guardabosques.– dijo despectivamente Malfoy echando a Hagrid.

-Tu no decides que es asunto mío y que no Malfoy, así que, o te retiras ahora pasaras la tarde castigado.– amenazó Hagrid

Draco se retiró bastante enojado seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. La Señora Pince pareció tranquilizarse una vez que Hagrid tuvo todo bajo control volvió a su lugar. A Ron no lo afectaban las cosas que pudiera decir Malfoy pero a los demás aparentemente sí y lamentablemente el buen ambiente que reinaba antes de la llegada de Draco Malfoy ya no existía.

-Que niño más molesto– dijo por lo bajo Hagrid. –Bueno.. ¿Cómo están niños?-

-¡Hola Hagrid!– dijeron todos un poco fuerte.

-Tranquilos niños.- susurró Hagrid -Como saben, la Señora Pince no tiene mucha paciencia con el ruido, tengan cuidado o los echara de aquí.–

-¡SHHHH!- La señora Pince chistó para que hicieran silencio.

-Vieron... que les dije– dijo Hagrid.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en la biblioteca?– preguntó Harry

-Vine a devolver un libro– dijo -¿Y ustedes qué están haciendo? No estarán buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?-

-No. Porque ya sabemos quien es y también sabemos que escondió la piedra filosofal aquí en Hogwarts– dijo Harry

Hagrid parecía un poco disgustado pero rápidamente cambió la cara y los miro sonriente.

-Habiendo en el grupo una perseverante Hufflepuff, una inteligente Ravenclaw, un valiente Gryffindor y un astuto Slytherin me imaginaba que no había forma de que dejaran las cosas tranquilas– dijo Hagrid consiguiendo levantarles el ánimo perdido después de la discusión los chicos de Slytherin.

-Sí. Y Snape quiere robarla– dijo Susan convencida.

-Eso no es posible– dijo Hagrid igual de convencido como Susan.- Y dejen todo en manos de Dumbledore-

Hagrid vio que los niños estaban un poco decepcionados de que no les creyera.

-Bueno no pongan esas caras largas, porque no vienen después a tomar el té.– los invitó Hagrid.

-Pero es que tenemos que estudiar...- empezó a decir Hermione.

-Nos encantaría Hagrid– se apuró a decir Ron.

-Muy bien los estaré esperando con un poco de pastel...– dijo Hagrid

-¡Oh! No te preocupes Hagrid mi sala común está cerca de las cocinas, pasare y pediré algunos bocadillos– dijo rápidamente Susan que no deseaba romperse un diente.

En pocos instantes se pusieron de acuerdo en el horario.

-Muy bien... Ah... No se lo digan a nadie, pero tengo algo muy secreto que los alegrará– susurro Hagrid

-¿Qué es?– preguntó Harry

-Ya verán– dijo misteriosamente.

-Bueno... ahora podemos estudiar.– dijo Hermione que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Los chicos aceptaron dejar el partido de ajedrez para concentrarse en los libros hasta que fueran a lo de Hagrid. Ron se estaba aburriendo de muerte estudiar nunca había sido lo suyo pero al mismo tiempo sentía que si desaprobaba los exámenes de primer año por no estudiar solo un poco sería un desastre. Aparte necesitaba estar en Hogwarts con Harry y Hermione.

Una hora más tarde, a pesar de las protestas de Hermione que quería seguir estudiando fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Por suerte Susan había conseguido algunas galletas en las cocinas para acompañar el té porque los gustos culinarios de Hagrid dejaban mucho que desear.

Cuando entraron a la cabaña parecía un baño turco del calor que hacía. El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido seguramente para que Norberta pudiera incubar. Fang, que se había vuelto bastante aficionado a Susan, le dio unos cariñosos lengüetazos ni bien entró a la cabaña.

Hagrid les contó sobre quienes estaban custodiando la Piedra Filosofal para que dejaran de Sospechar de Snape. Ron obviamente no sospechaba del profesor de pociones pero sabía que no podía acusar a Quirrell abiertamente.

Parecía que Harry conocía de la afición de Hagrid por los dragones al punto que el guardabosques estaba dispuesto a confiarle su secreto y les mostró el huevo del que nacería Norberta. Para sorpresa de Ron el huevo se empezó a resquebrajar y la dragona apreció intentando morder a su "mamá" y a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Hermione le explico los riesgos de tener un dragón en una casa de madera, Susan le contó de cómo un par de Ridgeback habían incendiado algunas partes de Bergen y Trondheim, unas ciudades en Noruega de las que Ron nunca había escuchado. Pero Hagrid no entendía razones.

-Me parece que Hagrid esta medio mal de la cabeza– dijo Susan cuando volvían al Castillo. –¡Lo trata como si fuera un bebe!... creo que va a reaccionar cuando una mañana no encuentre al pobre de Fang y Norberto este jugando con su collar...-

-Esto no me gusta nada... los dragones crecen rápido, en un par de semanas no habrá forma de ocultarlo– dijo preocupado Harry –si lo descubren, Hagrid podría perder su trabajo e ir a la cárcel-

-Trataré de convencerlo para que la envíe a la reserva de dragones donde trabaja Charlie– dijo Ron.

-Sí. Eso será la lo mejor– dijo Harry –el problema va a ser convencerlo...-

-Es verdad. No se va a querer despegar de Norberto por ningún motivo– dijo Susan.

-¿Tu hermano trabaja en una reserva de Dragones?– preguntó Hermione a Ron. –Debe ser muy peligroso-

-Sí. Mi mamá no está muy contenta– dijo Ron. Pero antes de hablar de Charlie Ron prefería hablar de otra persona con trabajo peligroso.

-Pero tu debes saber sobre trabajos peligrosos si tu padre es militar– dijo Ron.

-Sí. A mi mamá y mi nos preocupa cuando tiene que ir a algún lugar peligroso... al único que le parece fascinante arriesgar la vida de esa forma es el idiota de Robert, mi hermano menor.– dijo Hermione.

Robert... así que así se llamaba el hermano de Hermione.

-¿Cómo fue que terminó con ese trabajo?– preguntó Ron sin aguantar la curiosidad.

-Supongo que debería gustarle– dijo Hermione.

Ron estaba seguro de que ese trabajo no fue la primera opción del padre de Hermione. Tampoco creía que fuera casualidad que su padre estuviera en Ejercito y ella en Ravenclaw. Algo debería ser diferente en el pasado de la familia Granger.

–¡Se ven tan guapos los hombres en uniforme!- dijo Susan.

-Sí. Aparte mi papá es muy buen mozo.– dijo Hermione.

A Hermione todavía le duraba la etapa en que los padres de uno eran los más lindos y los mejores del mundo en todo. Ron había tenido una época parecida con sus hijos primero era el héroe pero cuando sus hijos crecieron paso a ser el ogro, metido, incomprensivo, sobreprotector, tacaño y, seguramente algunas cosas más que Rosie y Hugo no se habían animado a echarle en cara. Según Bill después de unos años se les pasa...

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo se encontraron nuevamente con Malfoy.

-Miren, los cuatro perdedores de Hogwarts vuelven de visitar al bruto del bosque– dijo Draco venenósamente.

-Consíguete una vida Malfoy– dijo Hermione despectivamente.

-Ten cuidado Comelibros. Si juegas con fuego terminaras _quemándote_ como el bobo de Hagrid– dijo Malfoy

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Harry disimulando muy bien la sorpresa.

-Ese ogro dijo que tenía un secreto y a mí me gusta saber los secretos especialmente por lo que alguien puede perder el trabajo– dijo Malfoy con una siniestra sonrisa. Para después irse corriendo rápidamente.

Los cuatro se quedaron parados en la puerta.

-Creo que deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore– dijo Ron que sabía que era la mejor opción.

-¡No!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-El profesor Dumbledore es el director– dijo Hermione –Él tiene que seguir las reglas y echaría a Hagrid inmediatamente-

-Claro que no Hermione, Dumbledore es un viejo muy simpático– dijo Ron –Jamás le haría eso a Hagrid-

-Que forma de hablar del mago más respetado de los últimos tiempos– dijo Susan.-¡No Ron! No podemos decirle al profesor Dumbledore. Si queremos salvar a Hagrid... debemos deshacernos de Norberto.-

La forma en que Susan dijo la última frase sonó a que había que matar a Norberta.

-Si... Creo que puedo hacerlo. Lo haré parecer un accidente...- bromeó Ron.

-Preferiría que no implicara una muerte Ron...– dijo ácidamente Hermione -este asunto no es para bromas-

Una semana después y habiendo Ron fallado estrepitosamente en convencer a Harry, Hermione y Susan de que hablaran con Dumbledore. Se encontraron con Charlie en una de las torres del castillo para que se llevara al condenado Dragón.

Ron decidió participar a pesar de que Hermione, Susan y Harry no querían porque creían que, si los atrapaban, él podía recibir el peor castigo. Pero a Ron le preocupaba que los tres niños transportaran a ese peligroso animal y fue para asegurarse que todo saliera bien.

La entrega de Norberta tuvo algunos percances como que se comiera y quemara parte de la capa de Susan pero no paso nada más grave.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Charlie los estaba esperando con unos amigos de la reserva para llevarse a Norberta. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano desde que había sido transportado a este mundo.

-¡Hola Charlie!– dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermano.

-Ron. Ya va a ser casi un año que no te veo– dijo Charlie sonriendo. Ron pudo ver, gracias la tenue luz de la luna, varias quemaduras a medio curar.

En realidad Ron hacia casi dos años que no veía a su hermano contando el tiempo aquí y en su mundo de origen.

-Si es mucho... debería tratar de volver más seguido a casa, mamá y papá te extrañan– dijo Ron.

-Creo que voy a volver para las vacaciones– dijo Charlie.- Y hablando de otra cosa... Yo pensé que nadie le iba a ganar a los gemelos en buscar problemas y sacarle canas verdes a mamá, pero tú los has superado ampliamente. Primero te emborrachas, después peleas con un troll y ahora ¡contrabandear un dragón!... Wow... para el año que viene ¿qué nos tienes preparado?... Saqueo de Tumbas, Insurrección Armada...– dijo riendo pero luego se puso más serio y dijo- Mejor que no te dé ideas.-

Para Insurrección Armada tendría que esperar a que Voldemort tomara el ministerio. Cosa que esperaba no sucediera nunca.

-Para mi defensa quiero decir que yo no quise estar aquí. Por mí le hubiera contado todo a Dumbledore– dijo Ron –No creo que le vaya a hacer nada a Hagrid-

-Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero tus amigos parece que sí.- Chalie miro a los niños que estaban un poco más alejados hablando con uno de sus amigos –Es raro ver a un grupo de amigos en los que todos estén en casas distintas... Es colorido-

-Si somos todos distintos pero nos llevamos bien– dijo Ron.

-Hablando de distinto tu te vez distinto, pareces algo preocupado o triste ¿pasa algo?– pregunto Chalie.

-Nada Charlie... ha sido un año un poco duro y todavía falta mucho para que termine– dijo Ron sonando más viejo de lo que aparentaba.

Cuando estaban volviendo se encontraron con la desagradable noticia de que Malfoy había seguido a Harry desde la sala común de Slytherin y había alertado a la profesora McGonagall de su salida nocturna. La consecuencia fue: cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, cincuenta menos para Ravenclaw, cincuenta menos para Hufflepuff y cien menos para Slytherin (cincuenta por Harry y cincuenta por Draco). Por suerte para Ron no fue expulsado.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ron fue a desayunar vio que algunos alumnos mayores de Ravenclaw felicitaban a una muy colorada Hermione.

- Bueno vas a contarme que fue lo que paso ayer – le pregunto John Potter ni bien se sentó a la mesa.

Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender y Pansy parecían muy interesados en lo que Ron tenía para contar.

-Eh perdí cincuenta puntos por andar fuera de hora– dijo sin entrar en detalles Ron.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, amigo– dijo Neville –lo queremos saber como fue todo lo que paso-

-No creo que les pueda contar todo sin hablar antes con los demás...- dijo evasivamente Ron.

Lavender cruzó una mirada con Parvati, se inclino sobre la mesa para acercarse a Ron y preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Es que ustedes cuatro son novios? ¿Estaban en una cita?–

-No. Solo somos amigos– dijo escuetamente Ron. Aunque deseaba profundamente que en algún momento él y Hermione fueran mucho más que amigos.

-Es que tus hermanos siempre andan diciendo que Susan es tu novia...– insistió Lavender.

-¡No es mi novia!– dijo irritado Ron –¡Los Gemelos solo lo hacen para molestarme!-

Lavender parecía poco convencida.

-Yo le creo Lavender.– dijo Parvati.

-Gracias Parvati– dijo Ron.

-Si ellos fueran novios ya nos hubiéramos enterado hace mucho tiempo...- dijo Parvati.

-Además recuerda que no se puede esconder un secreto en este colegio.– dijo Pansy.

-¿Entonces que estaban haciendo?– dijo Seamus.

Ron estaba deseando fervientemente que nadie le dirigiera la palabra como había ocurrido la otra vez en su mundo.

-Ron tienen que aprender a esconderse, yo he estado como mínimo veinte veces y nunca me han atrapado– dijo John

Seguramente John tenía la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter.

-No ayuda mucho que Malfoy te delate con la profesora McGonagall– dijo Ron mientras untaba una tostada con manteca.

-Los de Slytherin quieren matar a Malfoy– dijo John sonriendo siniestramente.

-¿Y a Harry no?– preguntó Ron.

-No. Eso es porque Malfoy fue a buscar a la profesora McGonagall con el cuento de un Dragón después de hora– dijo John –Si los hubieran agarrado solo a ustedes cuatro nada hubiera cambiado en el torneo de las casas y Slytherin todavía seguiría a la cabeza-

-¿Y ahora no está?– pregunto Ron. Que no le interesaba un comino el torneo.

-Es que no has visto que todos los de Ravenclaw están felicitando a tu amiga Hermione– dijo Lavender –Ahora ellos están ganando-

A Ron le sorprendía que la rubia conociera el nombre de Hermione.

-Pero además de los puntos perdidos recibieron algún castigo ¿no?– pregunto Dean.

-Todavía no nos dijeron que tendríamos que hacer.- dijo Ron con la boca llena.

-Es una suerte que no te expulsaran– dijo Pansy y luego agregó -¿O no será este es tu último desayuno?-

-No todavía me quedo. Pero aparte del castigo que tendré con los demás, y teniendo en cuenta mi prontuario, la profesora McGonagall me castigó todos los miércoles y viernes a la noche hasta fin de año. – explicó Ron.

-Eso es mucho tiempo– dijo Seamus –Demasiado tiempo-

Minutos después Ron recibió dos lechuzas la primera para informarle que tendría su castigo esa misma noche. Y la segunda era un vociferador de su madre que además de gritarle por un buen rato también le informó que estaría castigado durante el verano.

-Felicitaciones Ron...– dijo Fred después de escuchar el vociferador.

-Tres vociferadores en un año...– dijo George con expresión de orgullo.

-Y si no nos equivocamos 110 puntos menos contando la borrachera...– dijo Fred.

-... los puntos que perdiste durante el año en Pociones– dijo George.

-y los que perdiste ahora– dijo Fred.

-Además de castigado aquí y en casa– dijo George.

-... todo el verano– dijo Fred.

-¡Felicitaciones!- dijeron los dos.

-Pero creo que deberías aprender a que no te atrapen– dijo Fred.

Cuando fueron al bosque esa noche Ron sabía que nada le pasaría a Harry. Porque Voldemort no le podría hacer ningún daño. Lo que le preocupaba más era encontrar una acromantula que estuviera buscando comida. Si ese era el caso la cortaría al medio con un hechizo sin importarle lo que dijeran.

Cuando terminó el castigo y Malfoy se hubiera ido a su sala común Harry les pidió que esperaran porque que debía contarles lo que había ocurrido.

-Pero Harry no podemos quedarnos parados aquí así como así a las dos de la mañana– dijo Hermione –nos castigarían otra vez-

-Vamos a mi sala común– dijo Susan. –es la más cercana-

-Tendrás problemas Susan– le advirtió Ron.

-No creo que haya nadie a esta hora– dijo Susan.

Llegaron a un cuadro con un paisaje cerca de las cocinas Susan susurro algo que no se entendió muy bien a uno de los árboles y el cuadro se abrió mostrando una puerta.

Ron nunca había entrado a la sala común de Hufflepuff y la verdad es que era muy acogedora con telas amarillas, enormes sillones, algunas pesadas mesas de madera, un lindo fuego en el hogar y, además, se podía ver la luna por una enorme claraboya que había en el techo.

-Pero... Susan– dijo Hermione mirando para todos lados -¿no hay atriles?¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? ¿Dónde se supone que estudian?–

Hermione que no podía creer que la sala común no estuviera dedicada completamente a la actividad intelectual.

- Aquí estudiamos, jugamos, comemos y hacemos un poco de todo –dijo Susan.- ¿tu sala común es distinta?-

-MUY distinta– dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en un sillón –Pero me gusta este lugar. Hay sillones mullidos y es hogareño-

Ron se sentó en sillón de Hermione, Harry se sentó en otro sillón y Susan se sentó en el piso sobre un almohadón.

Una vez que estuvieron todos instalados cómodamente Harry comenzó a contar lo que había visto en el bosque.

-Vi a una figura encapuchada que estaba bebiendo sangre de unicornio– dijo Harry.

-Harry eso es horrible, no entiendo quien podría hacer algo así a un unicornio– dijo Susan sin poder creerlo.

-Fue Voldemort– una vez que Harry dijo el nombre Susan palideció y Hermione dio un saltito.

-N...No digas su nombre Harry, es de muy mal gusto– dijo Susan.

-Él está ahí afuera esperando que Snape le lleve la piedra– dijo Harry.

-Harry... ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que es quien-tu-sabes?– dijo Hermione

-Los centauros también creen que es él y Dumbledore nunca creyó que realmente estuviera muerto– dijo Harry

-No puedes estar seguro de eso– dijo Susan.

-Y esta bebiendo sangre de unicornio para mantenerse con vida– dijo incrédula Hermione.

-Yo le creo. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida por un tiempo pero solo a cambio de vivir una existencia maldita- dijo Ron hablando por primera vez -Es la única forma que tiene Voldemort para mantenerse con vida el tiempo suficiente–

Nuevamente las niñas se asustaron cuando Ron menciono a Voldemort.

-No digas su nombre– dijo Susan bastante alterada.

-Es solo un nombre Susan...– dijo Harry –no va a aparecer de entre las sombras cuando lo menciones-

-Lo se.– dijo Susan. -Igualmente me da miedo... no es algo que pueda evitar-

-A mi también me da miedo– dijo Hermione –así que agradecería que no lo mencionen más-

-Esta bien no lo mencionare... Pero no deja de ser verdad que está ahí afuera y si dejamos que consiga esa piedra... volverá de enserio y yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como eso pasa– dijo Harry.

-Yo tampoco– dijo Ron seriamente.-Cuenta conmigo Harry-

Se formo un silencio en que las dos niñas estuvieron meditando un par de segundos. La primera en hablar fue Susan.

-No voy a mentirles... me da miedo, mucho miedo. Pero no los dejare solos en esto.– dijo y luego agrego -¿Cómo le arruinamos el regreso?–

Los ojos azules de Susan centellaron de ira.

-Delatamos a Snape– dijo Hermione con seguridad –pero no nos van a creer con lo que tenemos, debemos buscar evidencias sólidas -

-Harry creo que deberías contarles a tu papá y a tu mamá– dijo Susan.

-No me creerían. Pensarían que estoy tratando de llamar la atención o algo así...– dijo frustrado Harry –pero si voy con pruebas seguro me creerían-

Ron estaba contento. La determinación que no había visto en John Potter la tenían Harry, Susan y Hermione.

-Muy bien creo que tenemos un objetivo.– dijo Ron.

-Si. Estaremos con los ojos abiertos pero nos manejaremos con sigilo– dijo Harry –No podemos dejar que Snape se de cuenta que sabemos algo.-

Y con eso se dio por terminada la reunión en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Hermione y Ron se despidieron de Harry en la escalera que conducía a las mazmorras. Continuaron su viaje subiendo en silencio las escaleras.

-Ron– dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio –¿Realmente crees que... quien-tu-sabes este ahí afuera?-

-Sí. Estoy seguro de que está buscando un modo de volver a la vida.– dijo Ron.

Continuaron subiendo en silencio hasta que llegar a un oscuro corredor en que cada uno debía tomar direcciones opuestas para llegar a sus salas comunes.

-Bueno aquí nos separamos...- dijo Hermione, que parecía algo nerviosa.

Antes de que ron pudiera decir algo Hermione le preguntó -Ron ¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor?–

-No tendrá que ver con estudiar ¿no?– bromeo Ron.

-¿Puedes acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi sala común?- preguntó una cara a la cual Ron no se podía negar.

-Claro que si Herms...– dijo Ron y luego agregó -Nunca te dejaría sola... quiero decir... caminar sola de noche-

–¡Gracias!– Y le dio un abrazo a Ron, pero se separo rápidamente.

-Lo lamento Ron.– dijo colorada Hermione -Es que me da un poco de miedo... esto de tener al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos a pocos metros de aquí-

-¿Solo un poco?– dijo Ron mientras empezaban a caminar por el oscuro pasillo.

-Sí. Y si realmente eres mi amigo no lo comentes.– le advirtió en broma Hermione.

-Mis labios están sellados– dijo Ron.

El tiempo paso rápidamente los exámenes finalmente llegaron y los niños no habían encontrado ninguna evidencia que pudiera incriminar a Snape. Por suerte para Ron Voldemort parecía querer proceder de igual forma que en su mundo ya que Quirrell siguió dando clases tranquilamente (o lo más tranquilo que podía). Seguramente aprovecharía, como la otra vez, a que todos los profesores estuvieran ocupados corrigiendo una interminable pila de exámenes.

Finalmente llego el día en que debían impedir el robo de la Piedra Filosofal.

Ron estaba echado a la sombra de un árbol cerca de la orilla del lago viendo como los gemelos le hacían cosquillas en los tentáculos a calamar gigante.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los hermanos Potter, Hermione y Susan.

-¡Ey!, Que cuentan chicos y chicas– dijo Ron.

-Creo que se me quemó el cerebro de tanto estudiar...– dijo Susan con voz cansada antes de desplomarse en el césped.

-Si esto va a ser así todos los años voy a considerar seriamente quedarme en casa– dijo Harry.

-¿Y perderte todas las siniestras aventuras que vamos vivir?– dijo Ron.-No lo creo Harry-

-El colegio no son solo aventuras sino también estudiar– dijo Hermione a Ron y después le dijo a Harry - Harry la educación es importante, ¡tienes que aprobar todos los exámenes y después conseguir los TIMOS y los EXTASIS! -

-Calma Hermione– dijo John mientras se frotaba la frente– No hables más de exámenes que tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza-

"Voldemort está nervioso" pensó Ron.

-Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey- sugirió Hermione.

-No. Ya se me va a pasar, creo que voy a molestar al calamar gigante un rato.– dijo John mientras se levantaba.

John tomó rama y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en las patas del cefalópodo.

-A este sujeto no le importa nada– dijo Ron más fuerte de lo que pretendía

-Eso lo saco de mi padre– dijo Harry –dicen que a su edad era igual y después sentó cabeza cuando se casó con mi madre -

-Sí. Lily lo tiene con la correa corta– dijo riendo Susan y después agregó. –Tengo ganas de ir a visitarlos en las vacaciones...-

-Sabes que a mamá le encanta tener otra chica en casa.– dijo Harry

-Sí. Ustedes los hombres se la pasan haciendo camarilla...– y después pregunto a Ron y a Hermione -Y ustedes ¿que piensan hacer para las vacaciones?-

-Quedarme en casa.– dijo Hermione.

-Quedarme en casa... Castigado– dijo tranquilamente Ron. Que realmente no le importaba el castigo que tuviera pensado su madre, no le importaba pasar todo el verano sin escoba, o encalar el cobertizo, o cualquiera de las tareas hogareñas que tuviera pensadas para el verano.

-Lo lamento Ron– dijo Hermione con pesar –Creo que tenemos algo de culpa en eso-

-Solo un poco... Y tu definitivamente eres la más culpable de todos...– dijo Ron y luego agregó imitando la voz de Hermione –eres claramente la instigadora de mi mala conducta-

-¡No lo soy!¡Eres un idiota Ron!– dijo Hermione dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

-No te preocupes seguramente estaré pintando el cobertizo la primera semana y después mi madre se olvidara de todo– dijo Ron.

-No creo que tu mamá se olvide de todo así como así– dijo Susan.

-Si no me meto en más problemas... cosa casi imposible... seguramente se olvidará– dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué seguirías metiéndote en problemas?– dijo Hermione.

-Por todo el asunto de la piedra filosofal– dijo Harry. –Es una lastima que no hayamos encontrado pruebas que incriminaran a Snape.-

-Quien-tu-sabes va a morirse esperado por que mientras Dumbledore esté aquí y Hagrid no le cuente a nadie como poder evitar que Fluffy te coma vivo la piedra está segura– dijo Susan.

Según recordaba Ron Harry había sido el que se había dado cuenta de que Hagrid había sido engañado con el huevo de dragón pero esta vez no estaba reaccionando.

-Me pregunto quien le habrá regalado el huevo de Dragón a Hagrid– dijo Ron de la nada.

"Vamos Harry reacciona" pensó Ron.

Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a correr hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Creo que deberíamos seguirlo...– dijo Susan.

Ron que estaba muy cómodo en el pasto no tenía ganas de moverse.

-Si vayan– dijo Ron

-¡Vamos Ron levántate!– dijo Susan pateándolo.

-¡Ya voy!– dijo molesto Ron.

Hagrid estaba sentado en la puerta de su cabaña disfrutando del buen tiempo y el sol. Harry pregunto a Hagrid sobre él extraño personaje que le había dado el huevo de Dragón y finalmente el guardabosques revelo como se hacía para calmar a Fluffy.

Harry, Ron, Susan y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore- dijo Harry -Hagrid le dijo a ese encapuchado cómo dormir a Fluffy, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea.-

Pero lamentablemente para Harry el profesor Dumbledore no estaba sino que había sido llamado al ministerio. La profesora McGonnagall no los tomo enserio. Hermione insistió en hablar con Flitwick que les aseguro que la piedra estaba bien protegida. Y Susan que habló con la profesora Sprout con el mismo resultado.

-Será esta noche- dijo Harry -Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.

-¡Pero no puede ser que no nos crea nadie!- dijo Susan al borde de las lagrimas.

-Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad? Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.– dijo Harry y después intento bromear –Se imaginan la cara de Snape cuando no encuentre la piedra-

-¡No puedes! -dijo Hermione- ¡Te van a expulsar!-

- Entonces nos van a expulsar a los dos– dijo Ron – Yo también voy -

-No. Yo voy pero tu Ron no puedes ir... –dijo Susan– Hay un punto en que la valentía pasa a ser estupidez y estás a punto de cruzarlo-

-Estoy con Susan– dijo Harry –no puedes ir... si te atrapan ahora te expulsarían antes de que pudieras empacar tus cosas-

-Escúchalos Ron – dijo Hermione. –debe haber otra forma-

- No hay otra forma y no voy a dejarlos solos ahí abajo. Yo se como serían las cosas si ese desgraciado de Voldemort vuelve.- dijo Ron con ira - Mucha gente moriría... familia quedarían destruidas y haría lo que quisiera con los muggles. Aunque muera intentando detenerlo, no voy a dejar que eso vuelva a pasar.–

Harry sonrió y dijo –Muy bien Ron nos encontramos a medianoche en el tercer piso-

-Yo también estaré ahí... no creerán que los dejaré ir solos– dijo Hermione.

-¡Genial!– dijo Susan dándole un abrazo a Hermione.

El resto del día paso tranquilamente. Después de la cena cada uno fue a su sala común. Escabullirse de la torre de Gryffindor requirió bastante sigilo ya que últimamente le parecía que Percy le tenía un ojo echado encima. Después de todo había prometido a su madre que lo cuidaría y había fallado estrepitosamente.

Cuando finalmente llegó Hermione y Susan lo llamaron desde detrás de un tapiz en donde se estaban escondiendo. Ron se escondió con las dos niñas esperando a que llegara la única persona que tenía una defensa a prueba de todo contra Voldemort: Harry.

- Harry está tardando demasiado – dijo Susan con preocupación.

Justo cuando terminaba de decir eso Harry apareció un trotando por el corredor.

-Harry... Aquí estamos– susurro Ron.

Harry se metió detrás del tapiz con Ron y las dos niñas.

-La señora Norris me vio cuando estaba viniendo- dijo Harry – creo que fue a buscar a Filch-

-Entonces vayamos a buscar la piedra ahora mismo- dijo nerviosa Susan.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron a la puerta que ya estaba abierta.

-Bueno, ya lo ven- dijo Harry con calma -Snape ya pasó a Fluffy... si quieren regresar no voy a pensar mal de ustedes-

-No seas estúpido -dijo Ron.

-Vamos contigo -dijo Hermione.

- No te dejaríamos solo- dijo Susan.

Harry empujó la puerta. Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Harry cerro nuevamente la puerta.

-¿Qué tiene en los pies?- susurró Hermione.

-Es un arpa- dijo Ron.

-Snape debió haberla dejado acá cuando paso a Fluffy – dijo Susan.

-Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar- dijo Harry.

Ron estaba esperando que Harry sacara la Flauta que le había regalado Hagrid pero Harry no la saco.

-Bueno- dijo Ron- Debemos ponerlo a dormir-

- Oh... No- dijo pálido Harry- Olvide mi flauta en mi habitación... -

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione –No tenemos tiempo de volver por ella-

-Y ahora que haremos- dijo Susan.

A Ron no le gustaba desplegar demasiada magia por encima de su nivel pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

-Abre la puerta Harry- dijo Ron –solo un poco-

-¡Ron no entrar ahí!- dijo Hermione con cara de preocupación -¡Ese perro te comería inmediatamente!-

Harry abrió la puerta un tanto indeciso por lo que podía llegar a hacer Ron.

-¡Accio Arpa!- gritó Ron.

La pequeña arpa salió volando de entre las patas de Fluffy para llegar a la mano de Ron.

-¡Cierra la puerta!- dijo Ron.

Harry cerro nuevamente la puerta.

-Eso es magia avanzada Ron- dijo Hermione sorprendida –¿_Como_ es que sabes hacer ese hechizo?-

Harry y Susan también parecían interesados en la respuesta de Ron.

-Vi a mis padres hacerlo en casa toneladas de veces – dijo Ron mientras le daba el arpa a Susan. –Toca algo lindo-

Susan empezó a tocar las cuerdas del instrumento con poco ritmo pero igualmente fue efectivo y a los pocos minutos empezaron a escuchar profundos suspiros desde el interior de la habitación.

Harry abrió completamente la puerta y entraron a la habitación.

-No dejes de tocar el arpa por ningún motivo Susan- dijo Harry que estaba muy impresionada por el tamaño de Fluffy.

Ron confiaba en Harry y en Hermione pero no estaba seguro de que niña de Hufflepuff tuviese el espíritu para afrontar la situación, por como se había manejado con el Troll parecía que si pero nunca podría tener la certeza de cómo reaccionaria. Mientras pensaba todo eso Esquivó las patas del perro y abrió la trampilla

-¿Puedes ver algo?- preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

-Nada Herms... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.- dijo Ron.

-Yo voy primero- dijo Harry.

-Muy bien- dijo Ron mientras controlaba a Fluffy.

-Apúrense- dijo Susan -Se me están acalambrando los dedos-

Harry se lanzó dentro de la trampilla y a los pocos segundos avisó que todo estaba bien. Hermione, Ron y Susan lo siguieron pocos segundos después.

-Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio- dijo Hermione

- Si tuvimos un aterrizaje mullido gracias a esta... – dijo Ron.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la planta empezó a moverse.

-¡¿Que esto?- dijo Susan. Mientras el Lazo del diablo los envolvía con rapidez.

-¡Dejen de moverse! -ordenó Hermione- Sé que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!

Ron tenía podía poner su varita en acción en menos de un segundo, pero prefería que los otros niños empezaran a resolver problemas por su cuenta.

- Gracias Herms... ahora que sé como se llama, creo que la plantare en jardín de mi casa- bromeo Ron mientras se quedaba completamente quieto.

-¡Silencio, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione.

-¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry.

-Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo el profesor Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...

Para sorpresa de Ron la primera en reaccionar fue Susan

-¡Lumos!- gritó Susan y la planta comenzó a alejarse de sus victimas pero no demasiado.

Ni bien Susan iluminó la habitación Hermione envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape, eso la mantuvo definitivamente a raya.

-Bien hecho chicas. Sigamos..- dijo Harry señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino visible.

Ron estaba satisfecho con la actuación de los chicos hasta el momento, Susan había actuado cuando el no lo esperaba y Hermione estaba bastante enfocada y mantuvo la cabeza fría a pesar de la presión.

Mientras caminaban por el oscuro corredor lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. De repente Ron escucho el ruido de las llaves voladoras. Eso lo alegro por que significaba que, hasta ahora, no había diferencias entre las pruebas de su mundo y las de este.

-¿Oyen algo?- susurró Ron. Susan, Harry y Hermione prestaron atención al sonido.

-¿Qué creen que sea?- dijo Susan.

-No se es un ruido un tanto extraño- dijo Harry.

-A mí me parecen alas- dijo Hermione.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y encontraron a la habitación con las llaves voladoras y las escobas. A los pocos segundos los chicos dedujeron de que consistía la prueba.

- Muy bien- dijo Harry- Solo tenemos que atrapar esa llave vieja que vuela medio torcida-

-Ron utiliza tu hechizo- dijo Susan.

-¡Accio llave vieja!- grito Ron pero nada paso.

- Debe tener un hechizo que impide que sea convocada- dijo Hermione y después lanzo un suspiro- Vamos a tener que hacerlo de la forma difícil... con la escoba-

- Es una lastima que no este mi hermano...- comento Harry mirando las llaves.

-Para que queremos a tu hermano si tenemos al mejor buscador de la familia Potter- dijo Susan.- ¿O es que te estás haciendo rogar?-

-Agarra esa escoba y ve a buscarla Harry- dijo Hermione poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta bien ya voy- dijo Harry –No hay porque ponerse violentos.-

Ron observó a Harry volar para atrapar a la llave. Al cabo de pocos minutos consiguió atrapar a la llave de plata y estaban al otro lado de la puerta. Ahora todo quedaba en sus manos.

Ron estaba en su terreno. Si había algo en lo que siempre había sido bueno era jugando al ajedrez. Pero no podía evitar estar nervioso y lamentablemente no recordaba el partido con claridad jugada por jugada.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —susurró Harry

- Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.- dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

- Tenemos que ocupar el lugar de algunas de las piezas negras y ganar para poder cruzar- dijo Ron mientras el rey negro asentía dándole la razón a Ron. – No se ofendan pero creo que lo mejor será que yo sea el que juegue -

-No nos ofendemos -dijo rápidamente Harry- Solo dinos qué tenemos que hacer.-

-Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry.- dijo Ron en ese momento se dio cuenta que Susan estaba esperando que le asignara una posición.-

- Susan tu serás el otro alfil – dijo nervioso Ron.

- No puedo ser la reina- bromeo Susan.

-No... y ve a tu posición- contesto un poco duro Ron.

En momentos como estos era cuando lamentaba que la pelirroja fuera parte del grupo. Ahora debía asegurarse de que nada le pasara a ella tampoco.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?- pregunto Harry.

-Yo seré un caballo.- dijo Ron.

Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. En varías oportunidades tuvo que salvar a Harry, a Hermione y a Susan.

El partido era definitivamente distinto al que había jugado hacía tantos años, los nervios le estaban jugando en contra y estaba perdiendo más piezas de las que había perdido la otra vez.

Finalmente consiguió estar en una posición similar a la que había estado hacía tantos años atrás. Esta vez tampoco podría llegar más lejos. Ron lanzo un suspiro resignado.

-¡NO RON!- dijo Susan.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-Este idiota de Gryffindor va a sacrificarse- dijo Susan enojada.

-¡NO!- gritaron Harry y Hermione.

-Bueno parece que los clases de ajedrez sirvieron para algo Susan- dijo Ron sin poder evitar sentirse orgulloso de que la niña hubiera aprendido a jugar mejor al ajedrez gracias a él.

-¡Tiene que haber otra forma!- dijo Hermione.

Quizás las cosas debían ocurrir otra vez así para que todo saliera bien. De cualquier forma él tenía confianza en Harry.

- No la hay...– dijo Ron –algunas cosas deben pasar de una forma y solo de una forma-

-¿De que estás hablando?- dijo Susan.

-¿Sabes cuantas jugadas nos tomaría ganar si yo me sacrifico?- dijo Ron

-Solo Una- dijo resignada Susan.

-Así es... Esto es ajedrez –dijo tranquilamente Ron -Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios... Eso dejará libre a Harry para hacer jaque mate al rey.-

- ¡Ron No Lo Hagas!- dijo enojada Hermione.

-¿Quieren detener a Voldemort o no?-

-Pero...- dijo Harry.

- Si no se apuran va a conseguir la piedra...- dijo Ron y después agrego - Harry recuerda que lo que sea que salvo a tu hermano esa vez no es algo exclusivo de él esta en tu sangre también,

-Bueno...- dijo Harry resignado.

-Hermione utiliza tu lógica eso te ayudara- dijo Ron con un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione parecía entender que no había otra solución pero eso no evitaba que algunas lagrimas le cayeran por las mejillas.

-Y Susan... asegúrate de que no arruinen el partido -dijo Ron y después la advirtió seriamente- y mantente alejada de problemas-

No podía evitar sentirse un poco responsable.

-Lo haré papá- dijo Susan con sorna.

-¿Listo?- preguntó decidido Ron-. Allá voy, y no se queden una vez que hayan ganado.-

Ni bien el caballo de Ron se detuvo la reina blanca saltó y golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra.

Mientras se iba sumergiendo en la inconciencia escuchaba algunos gritos de los chicos y el ruino de las estatuas a medida que habrían paso. Después solo oscuridad.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están queridos lectores?

Como podrán leer es un capitula un poco más largo que los anteriores. Pero si bien es largo las cosas no cambian... pero por ahora debe ser así. Por Ahora...

En este capitulo puse varías cosas que tenía planeadas desde hace tiempo y otras que no como y que surgieron de la nada absoluta (por ejemplo la conversación entre Ron y Pansy...)

Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo pronto, esta vez con un capitulo más corto seguramente.

Saludos Salvatore


	11. Vacaciones

Ron abrió los ojos pero debió cerrarlos inmediatamente ya que la luz era demasiado intensa. Intento incorporarse pero sentía el cuerpo entumecido y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente.

-¡Ugh!- gruño Ron. -Mi cabeza-

Inmediatamente sintió pasos que se acercaban.

-Tranquilo Señor Weasley- era la voz de Madame Pomfrey- Tuvo un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza no es conveniente que se mueva demasiado-

Volvió a abrir los ojos y la luz no le pareció tan intensa como antes. Estaba en la enfermería. Eso significaba que todo había terminado pero... ¿había terminado bien?.

Madame Pomfrey le entregó varía pociones para que bebiera. Ni bien terminó de tomarlas se sintió un poco mejor pero seguía muy desorientado.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- pregunto Ron.

-La Señorita Granger se encontraba en perfectas condiciones por lo que no había ninguna razón para que se quedarse aquí.- dijo Madame Pomfrey -Más tarde vendrán sus dos amigas a verlos-

Ron apoyó la cabeza en la almohada sintiendo como las pociones surtían efecto y el dolor disminuía.

-¿Cuándo puedo largarme de aquí?- pregunto Ron malhumorado.

-Dentro de una hora y no menos- dijo firmemente Madame Pomfrey- Y si sigue con esa actitud será mucho más tiempo-

Ron no podía esperar a que la enfermera lo diera de alta. Necesita hablar con Hermione o Susan para saber como había salido todo y saber si Harry había conseguido salvar la piedra de Quirrell, pero... Ahora que lo pensaba Harry debería encontrarse inconsciente en enfermería.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- pregunto Ron a Madame Pomfrey.

-Su alocado compañero de aventuras estará inconsciente un unos cuantos días más...- dijo Madame Pomfrey y después agregó más duramente- Fue muy imprudente lo que hicieron, su amigo podría haber muerto... deberían haber hablado con un profesor-

Ron río amargamente.

-Créame que lo intentamos y déjeme aclararle que nadie toma enserio a unos niños de doce años ni siquiera cuando dicen la podrida verdad- dijo cansado Ron- Creo que yo tampoco lo haría... por suerte todo salió bien.-

-¡Igualmente lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido e irresponsable Ronald!- dijo una voz muy enojada que no esperaba escuchar. La de su madre.

- ¡Hola mamá!- dijo Ron sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Viendo que evidentemente los vociferadores no te hacen entrar en razón decidí venir personalmente –dijo Molly.

Ron sabía por la cara de su madre que era el momento de quedarse callado y aguantar el griterío.

-¡Qué se supone que has estado haciendo todo el año!... – dijo muy enojada -¡Primero te emborrachas y vomitas a un profesor! ¡Después peleas con un Troll de montaña! ¡Sacas ilegalmente un Dragón de la escuela! ¡Y para rematar el año casi consigues que te mate una estatua gigante!¡No creas que esto se va a olvidar! ¡Ya estabas castigado antes de empezar el verano y lo seguirás estando! ¡Y puedes empezar a rezarle al Dios muggle que no desapruebes un examen!-

Su madre parecía haberse quedado sin aliento después de toda la catarata de gritos que le había lanzado.

- Mira perdona mamá si hice que te preocuparas por mí. Reconozco que lo de la borrachera fue asunto mío y en lo del Dragón deberíamos haberle dicho a Dumbledore... Pero no me arrepiento de haber peleado con ese Troll, sino lo hubiera hecho ahora Hermione estaría muerta y no podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia...- dijo Ron

-Ron eres muy pequeño para meterte en este tipo de cosas.- dijo preocupada Molly- Debes dejárselas a los adultos-

Ron entendía a su madre. Él, como padre, nunca quiso por nada del mundo que sus hijos pasaran por las mismas cosas que ellos. Pero cómo podía explicarle a su madre que él no era un niño.

-No había nadie más mamá- dijo cansado Ron- Si no hubiéramos ido nosotros Voldemort hubiera vuelto a la vida-

Su madre se sobresalto cuando escucho el nombre del mago más temido de la historia. Pero se compuso inmediatamente.

-No sabés si fue él- dijo nerviosa Molly.

Ron no quería discutir con su madre más todavía. Sabía Voldemort era un tema espinoso dentro de la comunidad mágica y nadie quería admitir la posibilidad de que estuviese vivó o pudiese regresar.

-Dumbledore no cree que está muerto como todos piensan- dijo Ron y luego agregó. –Ya sabes como fue antes mamá no podemos dejar que algo así vuelva a pasar.-

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir Molly se sentía orgullosa de su hijo.

-Tus tíos pensaban igual- dijo triste Molly _–"No podemos dejar que esto ocurra"_ decían y mira lo que sucedió... Por eso me preocupo Ron... lamentablemente las personas valientes, las que hacen lo correcto son las primera en caer-

Ron entendía a su madre, realmente la entendía, había perdido a sus dos únicos hermanos por culpa de la guerra y no quería perder a sus hijos. Pero era justamente por eso que estaba acá para que nadie más muriera excepto Voldemort.

Antes de que se pudiera hablar más llegaron Susan y Hermione haciendo bastante escándalo.

-¡Ron!- dijo Susan ni bien vio que estaba despierto-¡Nos tenías preocupadas!-

-¿Ya se encuentra bien?- pregunto Hermione a Madame Pomfrey.

-Sí.- dijo la enfermera –en una hora, cuando actúen las pociones, lo daré de alta-

-Excelente- dijo Hermione a la enfermera. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y miro lo a Ron con una cara que a este no le gusto nada.

- ¡Eres un tarado!- dijo Hermione y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

-¡Idiota temerario!-dijo Susan mientras le daba otra cachetada.

-¡Ey!- dijo Ron cubriéndose –Estoy en la enfermería no pueden hacer eso-

Pero las chicas no parecía preocuparles eso.

-Sí. Pues yo no veo a Madame Pomfrey muy preocupada por tu salud.- dijo enojada Susan.

-¡No creas que no se que esto fue idea tuya Bones!- dijo enojado Ron mientras se tocaba la dolorida mejilla. La vez anterior no había recibido golpes.

-¡Y muy buena idea tuvo...!¡Como se ocurre dejar que esa estatua te golpee!- dijo Hermione muy enojada.-¡Podría haberte matado!-

Molly estaba sonriendo al ver a su hijo golpeado por las dos niñas.

-Si mi madre me dijo lo mismo... Ah por cierto mamá la chica de Ravenclaw que me golpeó primero es Hermione Granger y la pelirroja de Huffelpuff que parece pariente nuestra es Susan Bones- dijo Ron a modo de presentación.

-Oh encantada Señora Weasley- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Hemos _escuchado_ mucho de usted- dijo Susan refiriéndose a los vociferadores que Molly le había enviado a Ron.

-Encantada conocerlas niñas... y contenta de saber que ustedes también se _preocupan_ por mi hijo- dijo Molly y después agregó.- Bueno voy a ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall para ver como sigue todo este asunto...-

Una vez que Molly se alejo Ron se volvió a las dos niñas que todavía lo veían enojadas.

-¡Bueno no me dejen con la intriga de lo que paso!- dijo impaciente Ron -¡¿La recuperamos?!-

Ron se sentó en el borde de su cama. Hermione y Susan se sentaron frente a él en el borde de la cama de al lado.

-Sí. Pero en realidad nos equivocamos– dijo Susan- No era Snape era Quirrell el que quería robar la piedra-

Eso eran buenas noticias. Habían conseguido evitar que Voldemort obtuviera la piedra (que seguramente estaba siendo destruida).

-¿No te sorprende que haya sido Quirrell?- dijo Susan.

La pelirroja había sido bastante perspicaz para darse cuenta ese detalle y no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

-¿Cuéntenme qué fue lo que paso desde que quede inconsciente?- preguntó Ron.

-Cuando la estatua te golpeó estabas sangrando bastante y no te movías... pensamos que habías muerto.- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Evidentemente la estatua le había pegado más fuerte o mejor que la otra vez.

-Terminamos el partido... Y cuando te quisimos despertar no pudimos- dijo a toda velocidad Hermione.- y decidimos que como Susan volaba mejor que yo tratara de llevarte a la enfermería en la escoba mientras Harry y yo continuábamos... -

-No te das una idea de lo que me costó convencerla de que fuera con Harry...- dijo Susan.

-Cuando pasamos a la siguiente habitación encontramos un Troll que ya había sido knockeado. – dijo Hermione.

-Esa era la protección de Quirrell para la piedra...-dijo enojada Susan- Ya puedes darte cuenta quien estaba detrás del Troll del baño.-

-La siguiente prueba... era la de Snape- dijo Hermione- consistía en pociones y venenos... Y hasta ahí sé... Lo que paso después debemos preguntárselo a Harry cuando despierte.-

-Fue una suerte que Hermione volviera porque eras peso muerto y me costaba muchísimo moverte... - dijo Susan – finalmente agarramos la escoba y conseguimos salir. Entonces llegó el profesor Dumbledore.-

-Antes de eso tuvimos que pelear nuevamente con el Lazo del Diablo y dormir nuevamente a Fluffy- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y qué dijo Dumbledore?- pregunto Ron.

-Solo dijo que quien-tu-sabes estaba controlando a Quirrell para obtener la piedra- dijo Susan.- Pero no dijo nada más... con algo de suerte esto lo detendrá para siempre-

Ron no tenía el coraje para decirle a Susan que cada año que pasara sería cada vez peor hasta que Voldemort finalmente volviera.

- ¿Y ustedes chicas?... - pregunto Ron- ¿no resultaron lastimadas ni nada?¿no?.

-El Lazo del Diablo nos dio un poco de pelea pero no nos paso nada grave- dijo Hermione.

-Me alegro mucho... - dijo Ron mientras le daba un abrazo de oso a las dos juntas, aunque ponía un poco más de cariño del lado de Hermione.

-Bueno...¿Quien quiere ir a robarle dulces a Harry mientras sigue inconsciente?- propuso Ron.

-¡Yo!¡Yo¡- dijo Susan agitando la mano en alto mientras Hermione intentaba bajársela.

-¡Susan!- le reprocho Hermione.

-Muy bien síganme- dijo Ron.

Se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás de la enfermería.

-¡Ron! ¡Tu amigo está enfermo y tu le vas a ir a robar dulces!- dijo indignada Hermione.

-Mi hermano Charlie dijo que lo si seguía así iba a terminar con Saqueo de tumbas e Insurrección Armada- dijo Ron.-Y robarle dulces a Harry mientras está inconsciente se parece bastante a saqueo de tumbas.-

-¡Oh No! ¡No lo harás!- dijo Hermione siguiéndolo con paso rápido.

La cama de Harry tenía un biombo para dar algo más de privacidad. Mientras caminaba hacia el fondo de la enfermería Ron noto que el día había cambiado y ya no entraba luz a raudales como cuando había despertado sino que el cielo estaba gris y la luz era mucho más tenue anunciando mal tiempo.

Cuando los niños llegaron a la cama donde estaba Harry encontraron que Lily y James estaban junto a la cama de su hijo con la preocupación pintada en la cara.

Además había varias tarjetas deseándole a Harry que se mejorara. Ron pudo ver una de Violet Potter, otra John, una de Neville; y una de Jack Moon, Will Flint y Daphne Greengrass.

-Lily... James...- dijo Ron seriamente a modo de saludo. Él habiendo sido padre podía entender el horrible momento que los padres de Harry estaban pasando.

Buenos días Señor y Señora Potter- dijo formalmente Hermione.

Susan saludo a los padres de Harry más afectuosamente con un abrazo.

-Hola chicos-dijeron al unísono.

-Oh James, Lily lo lamentamos mucho- dijo angustiada Susan.

-Deberían habernos contado- dijo Lily pero no había reproche en su voz.

-Le dijimos a los Profesores- dijo Hermione- pero no nos creyeron-

-Lo importante es que todos están bien- dijo James- y Harry estará otra vez de pie en unos días-

-Estábamos preocupados por Harry- dijo Susan- cuando lo vimos salir inconsciente...-

-Por mi también estaban preocupadas y me dieron una paliza ni bien desperté- dijo Ron a Lily y a James mientras comía una rana de chocolate tranquilamente.- Así que les sugiero que protejan a Harry-

-¡Y te la merecías por idiota!- dijo Hermione- Igualmente con Susan ya decidimos no darle las bofetadas a Harry por que ya tuvo suficiente-

-¡Y yo con la estatua que me fracturó el cráneo no tuve suficiente!- dijo Ron enojado.

- ¡Con la cabeza dura que tienes no lo creo!- dijo Hermione.

-¡Así que soy cabeza dura...!- dijo Ron.

James y Lily se echaron una mirada cómplice y empezaron a reírse.

Hermione los miro sin entender bien porque se reían.

- Es que nos hacen acordar a unas personas que conocimos hace mucho tiempo- dijo Lily mirándolos a los dos con una sonrisa.

Ron sabía que James y Lily habían discutido mucho tiempo antes de finalmente darse cuenta que se amaban.

-¿Quienes?- preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-Mejor que no lo sepan... Arruinaría la sorpresa. – dijo James - Bueno debo irme por un par de horas para hablar con Dumbledore y arreglar el traslado de Quirrell-

Ni bien término de escuchar las palabras de James Ron supo que algo estaba muy mal.

"Qué carajo está pasando aquí. En mi mundo Quirrell no sobrevivió" Pensó Ron.

-Como eso de arreglar el traslado de Quirrell- dijo seriamente Ron.

-El Profesor Quirrell falleció Ron.- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz- van a trasladar su cuerpo al ministerio.-

En su realidad no había habido cuerpo, la magia que protegía a Harry había calcinado a Quirrell dejando solo un montón de ceniza que se había juntado con una pala y una escoba.

Algo debió suceder diferente. Dumbledore debe haber llegado antes y debe haberse encargado de detener a Quirrell. Seguramente una vez que Voldemort se vio descubierto abandono al cuerpo que ocupaba como si fuera un traje viejo...¿o había ocurrido de otra forma?.

-¿Cómo fue que murió?- preguntó Ron.

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar-dijo James.

"Y un carajo James... tu sabes exactamente como murió y no quieres decírnoslo" pensó enojado Ron pero antes de que pudiera llevar a palabras sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que el padre de Harry les estaba ahorrando los detalles siniestros de lo que había pasado.

"Yo tampoco se lo diría a unos niños... " pensó finalmente.

A los pocos minutos Madame Pomfrey decidió que la visita a Harry había sido suficiente y echó a los niños de la enfermería.

Tal como era de esperar la eficiente red de rumores de Hogwarts empezó a funcionar y ni bien entraron al comedor muchas cabezas se voltearon para ver a esos niños de primer año que habían estado metidos en todo ese lío del tercer piso.

-Ron amigo- dijo Neville ni bien se sentó en la mesa- no sabes la cantidad de rumores que están corriendo...-

-No matamos a Quirrell- dijo Ron sabiendo que le iba a preguntar.

-Oh- dijo Neville- Genial que lo dices porque con Seamus y Dean no sabíamos bien como preguntártelo-

-Yo les dije... no es tan difícil- dijo Pansy Parkinson- simplemente pregúntenle "_Es verdad Ron que asesinaron y torturaron al profesor Quirrell_"-

-Qué poco tacto que tienes Pansy- le reprochó Parvati.

En la mesa de al lado podía escuchar a Susan contestando preguntas similares a sus compañeros de mesa.

-O sea que Quirrell fue a robar lo que estaban escondiendo en el tercer piso y terminó muriendo- dijo Hannah Abbott.

-Sí. Parece que no pudo con la última protección que el profesor Dumbledore había montado- dijo Susan mientras untaba mermelada a una tostada.

-Así que... – dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley- Al final solamente tuvieron que derrotar un perro gigante asesino, una planta gigante asesina, un ajedrez gigante asesino, un troll y una ruleta rusa de venenos... ¡Increíble Susan!-

-No es tan emocionante como parece... Justin- dijo Susan- Ron terminó mal herido y Harry casi muere... Es más todavía está en el hospital-

En ese momento llegó John Potter y parecía bastante enojado por algo.

-¡Ey! John- dijo Seamus- Escuchaste lo que Ron, Susan, Hermione y Harry hicieron-

-Si lo escuche- dijo John –Mi hermano nunca se metió en problemas hasta que se empezó a juntar contigo Sonrisas-

A Ron no le gustaba el tono que estaba usando John.

-Mira John... Harry quería ir solo- explicó Ron -nosotros no lo dejamos-

-Sí. Y mira como terminó todo- dijo John enojado- Harry está en el hospital... y tu tomando el desayuno-

-¡Ey!- dijo Ron –No es mi culpa que no hubiera nadie más... y que los únicos que nos dimos cuenta de todo fuésemos nosotros...-

-Podrían haberle dicho a un profesor- dijo John- Mierda antes yo hablaba con mi hermano ahora se la pasan secreteando... ¡Podrían haberme dicho!.-

-¡Y un Carajo! Tu sabes que estábamos tras esto desde que encontramos a Fluffy en el falso duelo con Malfoy- dijo Ron enojado.

-¡Cuidado como me hablas Sonrisas!- era la segunda vez que John lo llamaba así.

Ese mocoso lo estaba haciendo enojar muy rápido.

-¿Como Mierda Me Llamaste?- dijo Ron con ira mientras se paraba. John también se paró.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

- ¡Ey! ¡Tranquilos los dos!- dijo Neville decidido mientras se colocaba en el medio para separarlos. Seamus y Dean empezaron a pegar la vuelta desde el otro lado de la mesa para ayudar a Neville.

-¡Basta! ¡No se peleen!- dijo Lavender.

-¡OH! Una pelea...-dijo Pansy– Yo apuesto por John-

-No es momento para bromas Pansy- dijo Parvatí y tomando una jarra de jugo miro amenazadoramente a los dos- o se calman o... les tiro esta jarra de jugo-

-¡John cállate de una vez!- dijo Susan desde la mesa de al lado –¡Te estás comportando como un idiota!... y Ron no se te ocurra pelearte con él.-

Ron y John dejaron la cosa ahí... era una estupidez pelearse.

-Mira... lo lamento- dijo John –Susan tiene razón...-

-Está bien- dijo Ron, todavía algo malhumorado. -¿Y que es eso de Sonrisas?-

-Nunca sonríes- dijo John.- eres muy serio -

Ron estaba seguro de que no era así... no podía ser así... pero también era verdad que todo lo que había pasado en el último año lo había dejado muy amargado. Después del desayuno Ron fue a investigar algo sobre relojes de pared y cómo se podían engañar manecillas para que marquen otras cosas.

Finalmente un par de días después Harry despertó.

-No creo que sea conveniente que pasen- dijo Madame Pomfrey. –El señor Potter necesita descansar-

-Ey- se quejo Ron -¿Por qué protege a Harry y en cambio a mi me dejo a merced de estás dos arpías?

Inmediatamente Ron recibió dos golpes en la nuca pero no muy fuertes.

-Muy bien pero solo cinco minutos- dijo la enfermera. –y esta vez nada de golpes a los pacientes-

Harry estaba acostado y se lo veía mucho mejor. Estaba leyendo las tarjetas que había recibido.

-Harry, estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo Hermione.

-Y todo el colegio habla de lo que pasó–dijo Susan- La verdad que es bastante molesto-

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó cuando encontraste a Quirrell?- preguntó seriamente Ron.

Ron estaba muy interesado en conocer de primera mano todo lo que había pasado.

Harry les contó una historia muy parecida a la que Ron había escuchado la primera vez. No había ninguna diferencia visible y eso le preocupaba. Harry había peleado contra Quirrell pero cuando lo toco no lo quemo.

-Cuando Quirrell me agarró del cuello notó que algo estaba mal- dijo Harry.- Y cuando finalmente cayó... el espíritu de Voldemort se fue...-

Ron estaba preocupado...

-Igualmente Quirrell casi me mata...- dijo Harry agarrándose el cuello.

Ron se sentía muy culpable... por su culpa Harry casi muere.

-No debí haberte dejado ir- dijo sin poder evitarlo.

-Alégrate amigo- dijo Harry- todo salió bien al final-

En ese momento Lily salió de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey.

-Oh veo que tus amigos han venido a visitarte- dijo Lily acomodando las sabanas de Harry maternalmente.

-Si les estaba contando todo lo que pasó- dijo Harry.

-Hubiera preferido que hablaran de temas más alegres... como Quidditch- dijo Lily que no le gustaba nada ese deporte mágico.- o exámenes-

-Exámenes... Que desagradable- dijo Susan.

-¿Qué raro lo que le pasó a Quirrell?- dijo para si misma Hermione.

-Como Harry ya les contó todo –dijo Lily reprochando a su hijo con la mirada- no creo que pase nada por contarles el resto... Por lo que Dumbledore pudo deducir Harry tiene la misma protección que John, por tener la misma sangre, - dijo Lily-Y Quirrell compartía su cuerpo por Vold... quien-tu-sabes.-

Ron estaba seguro que Lily había obviado el nombre de Voldemort para no asustarlos.

- Cuando intentó agarrar a Harry fue como si lo hubiera sido envenenado...-

-Es una suerte que Harry también tuviera esa protección- dijo Susan y después bromeo- Olvídate de que te salude por el resto de vida-

-Solo afecta a quien-tu-sabes- dijo Harry riendo.

Eso a Ron no le gustaba nada... envenenado era muy distinto a ser calcinado y reducido a una pila de cenizas.

El ente le había dicho que Harry y John tenían la misma protección, pero esta definitivamente no era la protección que tenía el conocía. Además estaba prácticamente seguro que si hubiera ido John, Violet, Lily o Petunia Dursley hubiera sucedido exactamente lo mismo.

No estaba seguro de lo que podía llegar a significar esta diferencia en la protección que existía en este mundo y la que existió en suyo. Definitivamente era un llamado de atención. Debía averiguar todo lo que pudiera para no encontrarse con otras sorpresas desagradables en el futuro. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore no lo ayudaría demasiado... pero en cambio Hermione adoraría un reto...

Cuando finalmente fueron expulsados de la enfermería por Madame Pomfrey ya era la hora del almuerzo. Mientras caminaban hacía el Gran Comedor Ron seguía pensando en la información que había surgido en las últimas horas.

- ¡Ron dilo de una vez!- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ron sin entender de que le hablaban.

- Lo que sea que estés pensando- dijo Hermione –en cualquier momento va a salirte vapor de las orejas-

Ron pensó si debía decir una mentira o simplemente decir la verdad y ver como convencer a Hermione para que pusiera toda su inteligencia en averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre magia de sangre.

-Estoy pensando cómo fue que John Potter sobrevivió- dijo Ron- Y como puede ser que Harry también tuviera el mismo poder-

-¡Yo también me lo estaba preguntando!- dijo Hermione que evidentemente había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto- ¡Es fascinante la forma en que los dos tienen una defensa que puede proteger incluso de una maldición imperdonable!-

-Debemos investigar- dijo Ron.

-Sí. El problema es que no se por donde empezar. Queda tan poco tiempo para las vacaciones y me quedaré sin acceso a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione- ¡Aparte no puedo pedirle a mis padres que me compren todos los libros que necesitaría para la investigación!¡Seria un gasto demasiado grande!-

Hermione se sentía muy frustrada porque tendría que esperar unos cuantos meses para empezar su investigación.

-No importa Hermione- dijo Ron palmeándole el hombro a la chica de Ravenclaw- En unos meses pondremos toda nuestra energía en eso-

-Soy de Ravenclaw Ron.- dijo Hermione- No está en mi esperar para adquirir conocimiento es como a ti que... siempre te lanzas a pelear contra un par de bravucones más grandes que tu-

Para Ron Hermione siempre sería de Gryffindor.

-Es magia de sangre o magia de amor... o algo así- dijo Susan.

Hermione miro a Susan como si fuera un bicho raro. Ron no podía creer que la pelirroja tuviera alguna información útil.

-¡Porque me miran así!- dijo Susan.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Hermione.

-Una vez le pregunté a Lily...– fue la respuesta de Susan.

Preguntar... simple pero efectivo.

-¿Como es esa magia?- preguntó impaciente Ron.

Susan miro a ambos lados del pasillo por el que caminaban. Había bastantes estudiantes yendo al comedor.

-Vamos a algún lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos- dijo Susan.

Ron y Hermione la siguieron hasta que encontraron un aula vacía y en penumbras donde podían hablar tranquilamente.

- Primero deben prometerme que no van a decírselo a otras personas- dijo Susan seriamente.

- Prometido – dijo Ron que estaba apoyado contra el pizarrón con los brazos cruzados esperando que Susan empezara a contar la historia.

-Prometido- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio.

- Cuando quien-tu-sabes fue a matar a John, Lily se arrojó sobre la maldición para evitar...- empezó a decir Susan.

-Eso no sucedió así Lily ya estaba inconsciente. Yo lo leí en "Historia Mágica del Siglo XX" - susurro Hermione.

-Los libros no siempre dicen las cosas como ocurrieron en realidad - dijo sobriamente Ron.

El lo sabía de primera mano. Ningún libro mágico de su mundo decía que Voldemort se las había arreglado para hacer siete Horcruxes... Y tampoco explicaba cómo hacerlos (era mejor no dar ideas).

-Ron tiene razón– dijo Susan – Yo le pregunte a Lily... porque... porque quería saber como John sobrevivió cuando otras personas no.-

- Cuando Lily se arrojo para bloquear la maldición ella falló- continuó Susan- la maldición le paso por un costado, pero como ella estuvo dispuesta a morir para salvar a su hijo se activo una magia muy antigua y poco conocida que sirvió para proteger a John y a todos los que tuvieran la sangre de Lily... -

Definitivamente era un avance desde la versión oficial que Ron había escuchado en su casa antes de partir para Hogwarts. Pero estaba seguro de que había más en esa historia de lo que Susan y Lily podían llegar a conocer.

Cuando salieron del aula Hermione ya estaba haciendo planes mentales de cómo investigar todo el asunto.

-Gracias Susan- dijo emocionada Hermione- Con eso tengo para poder empezar... y si queremos obtener algunos resultados debemos ir ahora y ustedes deben ayudarme-

-Bueno pero nada de ir a investigar con el estomago vació- dijo Susan tratando de evitar estar en la biblioteca- primero almorzamos... y después podemos después una vuelta por el parque.-

-¡Pero no queda tiempo para usar la biblioteca!-dijo Hermione- ¡Ya termina el año!-

-Pero es un día hermoso Hermione... y hemos estado estudiando desde hace meses... Ron convéncela- dijo Susan.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me hará caso?- dijo Ron.-Esta chica no me tiene ningún respeto... no hace ni las cosas que le hacen harían bien... como comer o tomar un poco de sol para generar vitamina A y fijar calcio-

Eso era lo que le decía Hermione a Hugo cuando quería que deje la computadora.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Como es que siendo mago sabes eso?!- preguntó intrigada Hermione

-Soy un tipo misterioso Hermione- dijo Ron.

-No te creas que eres tan interesante- dijo Hermione.

Finalmente Hermione decidió (o mejor dicho fue convencida) esperar un día más antes de empezar a investigar.

Era una suerte para Ron que Hermione estuviera decidida a saber que había detrás de todo el asunto de la protección. Además sabía que a su futura esposa le tomaría un tiempo pero seguramente obtendría mejores resultados con doce años de los que él obtendría a los 41.

El festín trascurrió tal y como Ron recordaba excepto porque Gryffindor gano la copa de las casas sin necesitar puntos extra para superar a Slytherin. Todo eso gracias a que el equipo de Quidditch había ganado para alegría de Oliver Wood el campeonato de Quidditch. Marcus Flint el capitán del equipo de Slytherin parecía estar viviendo el peor día de su vida.

Susan, Hermione y Ron recibieron cincuenta puntos cada uno y Harry recibió los sesenta puntos por valentía pero no alcanzó para compensar los cien que habían perdido él y Malfoy.

Finalmente les entregaron las notas de los exámenes y todos estuvieron bastante satisfechos con los resultados excepto Hermione que estaba segura que podría haber sacado más puntaje.

Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta ya estaban nuevamente sentados en el Expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a Londres.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a King Cross y abandonaron el andén 9 ¾ se reencontraron con sus familias.

Amelia Bones le dio un gran abrazo a su sobrina.

-Me tienes que contar todo lo que has estado haciendo- dijo Madame Bones – has enviado tan pocas cartas.-

Ron siguió caminado y rápidamente Ron encontró a su madre y a una muy colorada Ginny que estaba así porque había visto a su héroe de toda la vida: John Potter. Ron tomo nota mental de arreglar eso.

-¡Ginny!¡No sabes cuando te he extrañado Enana!- dijo Ron levantando en el aire de un fuerte abrazo a su hermana.- Es increíble como has crecido en todo este año... -

-¡T...Te dije que no me llames Enana!- dijo Ginny con los pies colgando en el aire- parece que por más que intente no puedo alcanzarte-

-Voy a despedirme de mis amigos Ginny- dijo Ron- Quieres acompañarme-

-Bueno- dijo Ginny no muy segura.

Hermione que estaba a pocos metros de ahí con una mujer que le recordaba muchísimo a la Hermione adulta de su realidad. Jean Granger, su futura suegra. De los que no se veían ni rastros era de Patrick, el padre de Hermione, y Robert el misterioso hermano menor.

-Buenas tardes Señora Granger... –se presentó Ron educadamente- Soy Ron Weasley un amigo de Hermione-

-Que chico tan simpático- dijo con una sonrisa la madre de Hermione- Soy Jean la mamá de Hermione.-

-Si es simpático y por lo visto conoce algo de modales- dijo Hermione- cosa que hasta el momento me era completamente desconocida-

-A mi también- dijo Ginny.

Ron miro a las dos con fastidio. Estaba tratando de tener una buena primera impresión con su futura suegra.

-Y ella es Ginny, mi hermana- dijo Ron- Va a ir a Hogwarts con nosotros el año que viene-

-Ginny ella es Hermione Granger- dijo Ron.

-¿La chica de Ravenclaw que me contaste?- pregunto Ginny

Hermione se puso algo colorada.

-Asi es- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny se pusieron a buscar a Susan y a Harry... Encontraron a Susan junto a su tía Amelia y junto a ellas estaba Lily con John, Harry y Violet.

John se estaba despidiendo de Fred y George. Los gemelos prometían enviarle algunas ingredientes para fabricar algo que seguramente tendría como fin una broma.

-Ey Harry- dijo Ron –Vine a despedirme por cierto ella es mi hermana Ginny-

Ginny en ese momento estaba muy colorada escondiéndose de John Potter detrás de Ron.

-Oh- dijo Harry –Hola Ginny-

-Hola Harry- dijo Ginny tímidamente asomando sus ojos castaños desde atrás de Ron.

Ron tendría que ponerse en acción si quería que Harry y Ginny terminaran completamente enamorados y en el altar.

En ese momento una niña de cabello azabache y anteojos se colocó frente a Harry y miraba furtivamente en dirección hacia donde estaba John Potter.

-¡Ey! ¿que pasó?- dijo Harry.

-Creo que John quiere hacerme alguna broma- dijo la niña-¡Y no quiero volver a tener cabello color Púrpura!-

-Ve con mamá Violet- dijo Harry.

-No- dijo la niña abrazando a su hermano.

A Ron le parecía que extrañaba más a Harry que otra cosa.

–Muy bien... A por cierto está es mi hermana Violet... no se si la recuerdas- dijo Harry

-¡Hola Ron!- dijo Violet mientras se acomodaba los antejos.

-Hola Violet –dijo Ron- la que está atrás mío es mi hermana Ginny-

-Hola Ginny- dijo Violet.- encantada de conocerte-

-Igualmente- dijo Ginny asomándose por el costado de Ron..

Ron recordaba a la hermana de Harry. No le había prestado demasiada atención la otra vez porque estaba demasiado impresionado por encontrarse cara a cara con James y Lily; y con Harry y John. Recién ahora se daba cuenta que excepto el color de cabello y los anteojos la niña era una copia en miniatura de su madre.

-Mira Ron- dijo Harry –seguramente algo vamos a hacer durante el verano...-

-Voy a ver si puedo convencer a mi madre de que me deje salir... carajo- dijo Ron que no se acostumbraba (ni se acostumbraría) a que siendo otra niño debía pedir permiso a su padres.

-Deberías haberte portado mejor y no maldigas- dijo Ginny asomándose de su escondite detrás de la espalda de su hermano.

-¿Hiciste muchas travesuras?- pregunto Violet.

-Algunas- dijo Ron.

-¡Algunas!-Harry se rió. –Tuviste suerte que no te expulsaran-

-¡Mira quien habla!- dijo Ron.

-¡Creo que la peor fue cuando te pusiste borracho y te atraparon!- dijo Ginny bastante fuerte.- A Mamá casi le agarra un ataque de nervios-

Algunas personas que pasaban caminando voltearon.

-¡Ginny! ¡Por que no lo dices un poco más fuerte... creo que no se enteraron en Finlandia!- le dijo enojado Ron.

-No te enojes Ron... nosotros te queremos borracho y todo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa inocente.

-Tienes suerte que me puedes llegar al corazón Enana- dijo Ron con fastidio.

Harry y Violet se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

En ese momento llegó Molly para llevarse a sus hijos.

-Oh soy Molly la mamá de Ron - dijo Molly mientras saludaba a los Harry y a Violet.

-Ron, cariño, voy a ir a buscar a tus hermanos aprovecha para despedirte de tus amigos- dijo Molly. –No podemos demorarnos más-

Molly se fue para buscar a los gemelos.

Hermione y Susan aparecieron pocos segundos después aparentemente ellas también se estaban yendo.

-Bueno Susan cuídate... Y sigue practicando ajedrez cuando puedas.- dijo Ron.

-Y tu no te metas en más problemas Ron... - dijo Susan dándole un abrazo que tomo por sorpresa a Ron.- Y si lo haces avísanos que te ayudaremos. No tienes que resolverlo solo...–

Susan estaba equivocada Ron estaba solo.

-Eres una pesada Bones- dijo Ron.

-Ya se que no me hará caso pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo..-dijo Susan mientras abrazaba Hermione.- Y tu no estudies tanto Hermione... sal al sol a fijar calcio como dijo Ron-

- Lo intentare- dijo Hermione.

-Mentirosa- dijo Ron mientras simulaba toser.

-¡Oh ya cállate Ron!- dijo Hermione.

-Ya pasare a visitarlos- dijo Susan mientras abrazaba a Harry primero y a Violet después.

-Eres bienvenida- dijo Harry.

Finalmente la Pelirroja se fue de la mano de su tía. Dejándolos solos a los niños. Para Ron resultaba muy raro verse en esa situación. Hermione que todavía faltaba mucho para que lo amara, Harry que veía a Ginny solo como la tímida hermana menor de Ron; y Ginny, que tenía ojos solo para John Potter, se escondía tras su espalda. Este mundo era una porquería.

-Ron hablando de visitas le estaba diciendo a Susan que podrían venir algún día a casa durante el verano...- dijo Hermione. –a tomar el té... quizás-

-Muy bien... pero nada de tomar el té con muñecas y ositos de peluche- bromeó Ron.

Hermione le echo una mirada asesina.

-Para tu información hace años que deje de jugar con muñecas para dedicarme a actividades de mayor relevancia intelectual- dijo Hermione.- Vas a venir.. Sí o No-

-Envíame una lechuza- dijo Ron -Si no tengo problemas en casa... me encantaría.-

-Muy bien entonces creo debo ir partiendo ya que sino estaremos llegando muy tarde a casa y a mi mamá no le gusta manejar de noche- dijo Hermione.

Ron no sabía si simplemente despedirse o abrazarla. Si la abrazaba a Hermione podía sentirse incomoda pero... ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que la volviera a ver?.

"Al carajo" pensó Ron mientras abrazaba súbitamente a Hermione.

-Te voy a extrañar Herms- Requirió de todo su control que esa frase sonara casual.

- No te preocupes Ron. Pronto nos volveremos a ver... – dijo Hermione mientras Ron la liberaba del corto abrazo.

Hermione se despidió de Harry y de las dos niñas antes de partir rumbo a Brighton junto a su madre.

-Bueno ya se fueron las chicas.- dijo Harry.

-Sí. Creo que las voy a extrañar- dijo Ron mientras veía como se alejaba Hermione.

-No te preocupes ya las vamos a tener de vuelta antes de que nos demos cuenta- dijo Harry.

-Eso espero- dijo Ron.

Molly volvió con los gemelos y Percy.

-Debo irme Harry.- dijo Ron –Cuídate... Ginny saluda a Harry-

-Adiós Harry... Adiós Violet- dijo Ginny.-fue un placer conocerlos-

Finalmente los Weasley partieron para La Madriguera. Ni bien llegaron Ron corrió a la cocina y antes de que alguien lo viera lanzó un hechizo a su manecilla del reloj para que pasara de "afuera" a "casa". Y mientras estuviera en La Madriguera siempre marcaría "casa"... por más que ya no lo fuera.

Al día siguiente Ron despertó como le era usual a eso de las siete de la mañana. Pero Arthur y Molly se sorprendieron de ver despierto tan temprano al más dormilón de sus hijos.

-Buenos días mamá... Buenas días papá- dijo Ron medio dormido mientras tiraba unos pedazos de panceta sobre una sartén. -Que hambre que tengo-

-Buenos días hijo- dijo Arthur.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo Molly.

Ron agarró unos huevos y los empezó a freír en la grasa que desprendía la panceta.

-Ron, cariño, no te preocupes por el desayuno yo puedo hacerlo por ti- dijo Molly que veía extrañada como su hijo menor se maneja en la cocina.

-No. Desayuna con papá- dijo Ron –Yo tengo todo bajo control-

Ron terminó de preparar su desayuno y se sentó a la mesa.

-Ron... hijo- dijo Arthur- Hemos estado hablando con tu madre sobre cual será tu castigo... por todo lo que ha pasado durante el año-

Arthur no parecía muy contento con castigar a su hijo.

-Primero no habrá escoba durante el verano.- dijo Molly firmemente.

Todo un verano sin escoba, podía pasarlo fácil.

-Muy Bien- dijo Ron mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

-Y deberás pintar el cobertizo de tu padre- dijo Molly.

Pintar el cobertizo a los rayos del sol de verano. Seguramente lo ayudaría a cansarse... y con suerte se broncearía un poco.

-Perfecto- dijo Ron.

Su madre parecía un poco sorprendida de que tomara los castigos como si nada, sin quejarse.

-Y construir un invernadero- dijo su padre.

-¿Como un invernadero?- dijo sorprendido Ron –Nunca tuvimos un invernadero-

-Es que conseguí el vidrio, la estructura, las madera, y todo lo demás gratis- dijo emocionado Arthur –Edgar Meeks tenía planeado construir uno pero con su edad ya no puede así que decidió regalármelo antes de que los materiales se echaran a perder.-

Quien carajo era ese Edgar Meeks que venía a regalarle un invernadero a su padre y porque demonios decidían que él debía armarlo... ¡tenia doce años!

-Papá nunca tuvimos un invernadero- dijo Ron sin poder cree lo que su padre le estaba diciendo.

-Pensé que vendría bien para cultivar algunas verduras que no se pueden cultivar en invierno- dijo Arthur.

-Pero... si le cae granizo los vidrios pueden romperse. No creo que sea seguro.- dijo Ron que buscaba excusas para no tener que estar varado en su casa construyendo esa porquería.

Su padre se rió. Ron no veía la gracia.

-Ron te olvidas que somos magos- dijo su padre. –Los vidrios ya están hechizados puedes saltarle encima que no se romperán-

-Pero papá- dijo Ron –Yo nunca construí nada en mi vida como se te ocurre que voy a construir un invernadero... así de la nada-

-No te preocupes hijo trae instrucciones y tienes todas las herramientas para construirlo- dijo Arthur.

Parecía que no había forma de escapar de esto.

-Bueno... -dijo Ron- ¿Qué tan grande es?-

-Grande- dijo Arthur.

Ron quiso empezar a pintar el cobertizo, ese mismo día después del desayuno. Pero su padre le recordó que primero debía empezar por rasquetear toda la pintura vieja. De muy mal humor Ron empezó a quitar la pintura vieja con una espátula y un cepillo de alambre. Para colmo de males el cobertizo era perfectamente visible desde la casa por lo que usar magia ilegal estaba descartado.

Estuvo trabajando todo el día parando solo para comer al mediodía desde las ocho de la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo. Al final del día estaba cansado, con las manos arruinadas y adoloridas; y con una buena quemadura por el sol. Esto no esta resultando tan fácil como el pensaba.

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante difíciles. Los Gemelos se la pasaban gastándole bromas cada dos minutos, Ginny estaba muy emocionada por haber visto finalmente al héroe más importante del mundo mágico. Se la pasaba hablando del maravilloso John Potter y repetía constantemente las historias del Niño Que Vivió.

Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

Varios días después de haber llegado a la madriguera consiguió terminar de pintar el cobertizo. Solo para darse cuenta que todavía le quedaba construir un condenado invernadero.

Molly y Arthur habían decidido que el invernadero estuviera adosado a la cocina de forma que uno pudiera no tuviera que caminar mucho. El padre de Ron decidió que comenzarían la construcción el sábado así podía ayudarle a construir los cimientos de la estructura.

Para lo que lamentablemente no necesitaría ayuda era para cavar en la tierra donde irían los cimientos. Así que Ron paso los días anteriores al fin de semana cavando una especie de trinchera de acuerdo a las especificaciones de su padre. Al estar tan cerca de la cocina no había forma de que pudiera utilizar magia para aligerar el trabajo.

-Ron no estás en la playa- le dijo Ginny desde la puerta de la cocina.

Ron estaba cavando con el torso descubierto.

-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta me estoy muriendo de calor aquí fuera!- le grito Ron de muy mal humor. –¡Carajo!-

Ginny parecía sorprendida y dolida por la reacción de Ron.

-Lo lamento Enana- dijo Ron más calmado cuando vio la expresión de su hermana –Estoy de mal humor pero no tengo porque desquitarme contigo... Los gemelos volvieron a meter tierra de donde la estaba sacando y tuve que empezar de vuelta.-

Ron se sentó en una pila de tierra y piedras para descansar y beber un poco de agua de la cantimplora pero la había dejado sin tapar y se había evaporado el contenido.

-Genial- dijo Ron dejando la cantimplora en el piso.

-Parece que estas teniendo un mal día Ron- dijo Ginny – Voy a traerte algo para tomar-

A los pocos minutos Ginny volvió de la cocina con una jarra de limonada bien fría.

-Gracias Ginny- dijo Ron después de bajarse el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. –Me siento mejor ahora-

-De nada- dijo Ginny. Mientras tomaba su limonada con más tranquilidad.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

-Así que...- dijo Ginny –¿Como es John Potter?-

-Deberías preguntarle a los gemelos- dijo Ron. –Ellos son más amigos que yo.-

-No se si confiar mucho en la información que me den- dijo Ginny.

Ron tendría que hacer algo para que su hermana se enamorara de Harry.

-Más allá de la fama es un chico común y corriente. Con defectos y virtudes como cualquiera.- dijo Ron.

Era la verdad John Potter tenía sus puntos buenos y sus puntos malos. No quiso aprovecharse Harry cuando fue su hermano el que atrapo la recordadora, pero, era un poco pedante por momentos.

-Pero después de lo que hizo...- dijo Ginny. –¡Derroto Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado!¡No puede ser solo un chico normal!-

-Ginny- dijo Ron –Podrías decepcionarte...-

-No lo creo- dijo Ginny testaruda.

Ron prefirió dejar el tema de John Potter y esperar que el tiempo le ayudara a acercar a su hermana a Harry.

-Porque no me haces un poco de compañía mientras cavo esta... zanja. Aparte te vendrá bien tomar un poco de sol- dijo Ron.

Ginny acepto de buen grado y se quedo con el mientras seguía cumpliendo con su castigo.

-Oye Ron ¿Quieres ver algo que aprendí?- dijo Ginny a los pocos minutos.

Ginny volvió con un cuchillo de cocina.

-¡Ey!-dijo Ron-¡Que vas a hacer con eso!-

-Ves la rama del nogal que se le rompió a Bill cuando estaba subiendo-dijo Ginny

Era increíble lo exactamente igual que era la vida de su familia en un mundo y en otro.

-Eso fue hace años Ginny... ¿Podías caminar o gateabas cuando paso eso?- bromeó Ron.

-No te pases de listo conmigo hermano.- dijo Ginny.- Ahora mira esto...-

Ginny lanzó el cuchillo, décimas de segundo después alcanzó el blanco que se encontraba lejos... demasiado lejos.

-¡Ginny!- dijo Ron sorprendido.-¡¿Cuándo aprendiste eso?!

-Mientras aprendía a cocinar- dijo Ginny inocentemente y después agrego en voz baja –No le digas a mamá-

-No claro que no solo... -dijo Ron- solo prométeme que no vas a asesinar nada.-

-¡Claro que no tonto!- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

La Ginny de su realidad nunca había lanzado cuchillos o no se lo había dicho.

Finalmente llego el sábado y su padre lo estuvo ayudando a construir los cimientos de la condenada casa de vidrio. Era un cambio positivo ya que los gemelos lo dejaron tranquilo todo el fin de semana.

Ron se dio cuenta que para su padre el objetivo de todo eso no era castigarlo sino que lo veía como una oportunidad para hablar con él de padre a hijo.

Arthur estaba un poco preocupado por todo lo que había estado haciendo su hijo durante ese año y quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-Como has estado pasando estos días hijo- pregunto Arthur.

-Como esperaba: Los gemelos revolotean sobre mi cabeza con sus escobas haciendo ruido de buitres, o me esconden las herramientas, o me echan sal en la cantimplora. Pero no todo es malo. Han sido todos días soleados desde que empecé, ya sabes lo raro que es eso en Inglaterra y gracias a eso estoy agarrando un bronceado espectacular... un poco rojo y doloroso... pero seguramente quedara muy bonito una vez que se me caiga la piel-

-Oh. Me alegro que todo no halla sido tan malo- dijo sarcásticamente.

Arthur le explico algunas cosas básicas y empezaron a trabajar. Pero el padre de Ron quería charlar con su hijo.

-Ron sabes que tu madre está preocupada por ti- dijo Arthur – Y yo también-

-Papá... Yo le dije a mamá realmente me arrepiento de lo del Whisky de fuego- dijo Ron- Pero no me arrepiento de la pelea con el Troll o haber rescatado la piedra-

-No es solamente eso Ron... también he notado que pareces estar preocupado por algo...- dijo Arthur.

-Bueno... ha sido un año un poco duro -dijo Ron.- casi me expulsan-

Arthur no pareció muy convencido con la respuesta pero lo dejo pasar. De lo que si estaba convencido era de que Ron era un buen chico. Se lo veía diferente pero no parecía que fuera nada demasiado grave.

-Bueno Ron, ya sabes antes de colocar un ladrillo primero lo sumerges en el agua- dijo Arthur.

-Papá como es que sabes todo esto- pregunto Ron.

- Tuve que construir cuatro veces el cobertizo hasta que aprendí algo de construcción- dijo Arthur.

Una vez que terminaron con los cimientos tuvieron que esperar a que estuvieran bien sólidos antes de empezar a construir en altura.

Ron detestaba ese invernadero. Le daban unas ganas tremendas de tirar abajo todo.

Era una cosa que estaba creciendo al costado de la casa de sus padres cambiando el paisaje, que había sido algo constante toda su vida. En su mundo sus padres nunca tuvieron un invernadero, la madriguera siempre se había mantenido igual antes durante y después de la guerra. Si La Madriguera cambiaba qué más podía cambiar.

Pero por más que no le gustara siguió construyendo día tras día. Su padre y su madre parecían un poco sorprendidos de lo rápido que avanzaban las cosas.

La idea original de Molly y Arthur era que Ron construyera durante el verano la parte inferior de la estructura y más adelante Arthur terminaría la parte más peligrosa con ayuda de magia. Según sus cálculos ese trabajo le llevaría la mayoría del verano y le ayudaría a formar carácter...

Molly casi se muere cuando un día sale de la cocina para encontrar a su hijo colgado a cuatro metros de altura montando el domo.

-Termine con la estructura- dijo Ron cansado.

-¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo Ron!- dijo Molly desesperada.

- Bueno ahora bajo- dijo Ron.

Ron se agarro de una de las vigas de metal se descolgó y finalmente se dejo caer.

-Ahora voy a colocar los vidrios- dijo Ron.

-¡Ni se te ocurra subirte otra vez ahí arriba!- dijo Molly –Es muy peligroso colocar los vidrios-

-Pero papá dijo que no se rompen- dijo Ron –aparte quiero terminar esta cosa de una buena vez-

-No me importa. Esperaras a tu padre- dijo Molly –Yo voy a ir al pueblo a comprar algunos víveres no quiero verte a ti ni a un solo vidrio ahí arriba cuando vuelva. Entendido.-

-Entendido- dijo Ron.

Vio a su madre irse por el camino rumbo al pueblo.

Eso significaba que su "trabajo" había terminado. Había perdido más veinte días de sus vacaciones armando esa cosa. Recibió algunas cartas de Hermione donde le contaba como iba progresando o se estancaba su investigación. Harry también le había mandado varias cartas preguntándole como le estaba yendo con su castigo y en la última le preguntó si los gemelos habían recibido las cartas que John les había enviado. Dobby estaba bloqueando nuevamente la correspondencia del Niño-Que-Vivió eso significaba solo una cosa Lucius iba a introducir en Hogwarts el diario de Tom Riddle.

-Wow... que demonios es esto- dijo una voz a su espalda. Era Charlie.

-¡Charlie!- dijo Ron sorprendido de ver a su hermano. -¿Que haces acá?

Le dio un abrazo a su hermano. Que tenía varias quemaduras como siempre.

-Tome en cuenta tu sugerencia y vine a visitarlos- dijo Charlie.

-Ya que preguntabas este es mi castigo por todo lo que estuve haciendo durante el año- dijo Ron –Papá me ayudo con los cimientos pero el resto lo construí yo-

-Faltan los vidrios- dijo Charlie.

-Mamá no quiere que los coloque- dijo Ron –me parece que nunca esperaron que llegara tan lejos-

-Esta lindo- dijo Charlie.

-No me gusta- dijo Ron.

-¿Porqué?- dijo Charlie.

-Por que no me gusta cambiar a nuestra casa... las cosas funcionaron bien como estaban ¿porque cambiarlas?- dijo Ron.

-La Madriguera sigue siendo la misma Ron- dijo Charlie –Solo tiene un invernadero. Aparte las cosas van a cambiar con o sin esta casa de vidrio.-

Charlie tenía razón estaba poniendo todos sus miedos en un objeto... eso no era sano.

-Tienes razón- dijo suspirando Ron –es solo una casa con paredes de vidrio-

-Espero que lo hayas construido bien por que si llega a caérsele encima la estructura a mamá sabremos que fue tu culpa- bromeo Charlie.

-¡Cállate Charlie!- dijo Ron y después agregó- Papá estuvo controlando todos los días después que yo me voy a dormir... y un par de veces lo he escuchado decir que es sólida-

-¿Quieres que levite los vidrios del techo?- le pregunto Charlie.

-Apurémonos antes de que se vaya la luz- dijo Ron.

Charlie levito uno a uno los vidrios del techo y los coloco en posición. Después de subir todos los vidrios le ayudo a Ron a fijarlos y, cuando llegó Molly, le explicó que él era el culpable de todo y no había sido obra de Ron.

Al día siguiente Ron escribió a Hermione y a Harry para contarle que su castigo, finalmente, había terminado.

Un día después recibió respuesta de Hermione. Los estaba invitando a él a Harry y a Susan a pasar el día con ella, en Brighton, el próximo sábado. Según decía la carta los padres de Hermione tenían ganas de conocer a los amigos de su hija. Ron recordaba que los padres de Hermione siempre se sintieron un poco desplazados de su hija porque vivían en mundos distintos. Con el tiempo Hermione consiguió un balance entre su herencia muggle y su vida mágica.

Una carta similar llego al valle de Godric, a la casa de la familia Potter ubicada en Saint George Drive Nº 830.

Harry leía la carta de Hermione en la mesa de la cocina mientras Lily preparaba una jarra de té helado con limón.

-Mamá- dijo Harry –Hermione nos invitó a pasar el día en su casa-

-Oh que buena idea de su parte así no pierden contacto durante el verano y su familia puede ver que los magos somos gente normal- dijo Lily.

-Si parece que sus padres quieren conocer a los amigos de su hija-dijo Harry.- O sea a Susan, Ron y a mi-

-Vas a ir con Sonrisas a la casa de Hermione Granger- dijo John- no puedo imaginar nada más aburrido... podrías quedarte aquí con tu Nimbus 2000. Y aparte arrastras a Susan contigo-

La forma en que dijo "Sonrisas" sonó muy a parecido a los "Quejicus" de James y Sirius.

-¡John!- le advirtió Lily –No voy a tolerar que le pongas apodos a los amigos de tu hermano-

John no tenía mala intención al llamar a Ron así. Simplemente lo consideraba gracioso su madre no.

-Está bien mamá- dijo John.-Por cierto Harry. Ron no te a dicho nada de los gemelos-

-Si me dijo que te mandaron varías cartas- dijo Harry- Es raro que no estén llegando-

-Sí. Muy raro- dijo John.

-No te preocupes John- dijo Lily –después hablare con papá y veremos que está pasando con las lechuzas-

Pocas lechuzas después todo quedó arreglado. Lily los llevaría a la casa de Hermione ya que de todos los adultos era la única que se era nacida y criada en el mundo muggle.

Finalmente después de varias desagradables apariciones conjuntas llegaron a la casa de Hermione, era tal y como Ron recordaba. Con un prolijo jardín al frente y todo muy cuidado.

Lily llamo a la puerta y pocos segundos después se escucharon pasos que iban hacia la puerta. La puerta se abrio y Ron vio a un niño de pelo castaño y ojos claros que debería tener once años más o menos. Evidentemente el hermano de Hermione.

-¡Hermione!- la llamo a los gritos –¡Llego uno de tus novios!-

Inmediatamente un libro bastante pesado choco contra la cabeza del niño tumbándolo en el piso en el acto.

-¡Rob eres un idiota!- se la escucho decir a lo lejos a Hermione.

-Uh- dijo con una mueca Susan –Creo que es "Hogwarts una historia" eso debió doler-

-No te das una idea fosforito- dijo el niño desde el piso.

-Hola chicos... Buenos días Señora Potter- dijo Hermione un tanto agitada pasando por encima de su hermano caído –por favor pasen... Ron parece que te tomaste en serio el tema de tomar sol y fijar calcio... -

Susan se lanzó una carcajada ese había sido un chiste recurrente durante toda la mañana.

-¡Papá! Hermione me tiro ese libro pesado que siempre anda leyendo- dijo el hermano de Hermione.

-Algo le abras hecho Rob...- Ron escucho decir al padre de Hermione bastante cerca.

Ron volteo en dirección a la voz y el hombre que vio era su futuro suegro pero al mismo tiempo era un completo desconocido. Para alguien que no lo conocía era un hombre común y corriente pero Ron se daba cuenta que estaba frente a una persona muy distinta a la su realidad. La expresión bonachona era reemplazada aquí por una mascara completamente neutra y un tanto dura, los ojos celestes eran el marco perfecto para una mirada completamente helada que nunca había creído posible en el Patrick Granger de su realidad. Además parecía estar en forma y el pelo mucho más corto parecía endurecerlo aun más.

En suma: El padre de Hermione lo asustaba.

-Papi estos son mis amigos Ron, Susan y Harry. - dijo Hermione – La Señora es Lily Potter la mamá de Harry.-

Ron noto que cuando Hermione le hablaba se parecía más al agradable dentista que el había conocido en su mundo.

-Mi nombre es Patrick... Encantado de conocerlos niños- dijo el padre de Hermione y le tendió la mano a Lily –Y a usted también señora.-

-Lamento se hayan cruzado con el idiota...- Hermione se corrigió ante una mirada de reproche de su padre- con el tonto de mi hermano Robert ¿Por qué no vamos al patio trasero? Se puede ver el mar desde allí-

-¡Hace años que no veo el mar!- dijo Susan mientras seguía a Hermione. Ron y Harry siguieron a las chicas.

-Gustaría una taza de té señora Potter- dijo Patrick muy formalmente.

-Claro que sí- dijo Lily- le agradezco mucho-

Lily siguió al padre de Hermione a una impecable y luminosa cocina desde donde se podía ver a los chicos conversando en el patio. Patrick le pasó una bolsa con hielo a Robert que se sentó en la mesa con expresión dolorida.

-Papá... Yo me voy a mirar tele- dijo el Robert.

-Muy bien hijo... pero recuerda que en rato nos vamos.- dijo Patrick

-Si Señor- dijo el hermano de Hermione.

-Mi esposa, Jean, estará llegando en unos momentos- dijo Patrick mientras colocaba a hervir agua. -¿creo que ya la conoce?-

Ni bien terminó la oración Jean Granger, la madre de Hermione, entró a la cocina con varias bolsas repletas de vegetales. Después de que el hermano de Hermione se fuera al Living a mirar televisión estaban sentados los tres en la mesa disfrutando de una taza de té. Lily sospechaba que los padres de la pequeña Ravenclaw tenía muchas cosas para preguntar.

Los padres de Hermione estaban un poco preocupados por todo lo que había pasado durante el año y no sabían si Hogwarts era realmente seguro para su hija. Lily le dijo que no era lo usual que hubiera un troll suelto por el colegio pero que era bastante común que alguien quedara petrificado o sufriera algún accidente poco grave con magia.

-La verdad es que nos costo muchísimo enviar a nuestra hija a un lugar tan alejado y misterioso- dijo Jean.- Y todo esto es tan nuevo para nosotros-

-Yo los entiendo. A mi tampoco me gusta tener lejos a mis bebes- dijo Lily-pero Hogwarts es el mejor lugar para aprender magia. Se que es difícil para ustedes mis padres tampoco eran magos. Y les resulto difícil acostumbrase a todo esto pero al final todo resulto bien.-

-¿Sus padres eran...?- dijo Jean.

-Muggles- completo Lily.-Yo pase por lo mismo que Hermione... -

-¿Tu padre hecho al mago que entrego la carta a punta de pistola?... diciendo "_lárguese de mi propiedad y aléjese mi familia maldito degenerado_"- dijo Jean riendo. Patrick miro a su esposa como para que no revelara más momentos embarazosos.

La conversación se distendió a partir de ese momento y se dirigió hacia los hijos.

-Estamos muy contentos de que Hermione este haciendo amigos- dijo Jean. –Ella nunca fue una niña que hiciera amistades en la primaria. Nos preocupaba que no pudiera pasar lo mismo en Hogwarts-

-Es una niña muy simpática, solo necesitaba tiempo para encontrar amigos. Me recuerda a mi a su edad. Muy interesada por los _todos_ libros- dijo Lily poniendo énfasis en todos.

-Si. Se la ve mucho más feliz que cuando se fue- dijo Patrick. –Desde que volvió no ha parado ni un solo día de contarnos cosas sobre Susan, Harry o _el molesto_ de Ron-

Lily no pudo evitar reír.

-Deberían verlos discutir... son tan tiernos- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- me hacen acordar a mi marido y a mi cuando estábamos en el colegio-

-¿Enserio?- dijo Jean con mirada soñadora -Parece un buen chico-

- Yo conozco de sobra esa jugada de hacerse el amigo... Voy a tener vigilado a ese pelirrojo– dijo sombriamente Patrick. –Que no confraternice mucho con mi niña...-

-¡Patrick!- le advirtió Jean –¡No lo juzgues por algo que no ha hecho... y como quieres que tu hija se case algún día si tu le vas a espantar todos los pretendientes! ¡Además son solo niños!-

Lily miro divertida el intercambio de palabras entre Jean y Patrick Granger. Ella estaba segura de que James con Violet sería igual de sobreprotector.

-Dejemos el tema ahí. Todavía falta mucho para eso...- dijo Patrick- Por que no le contamos a la Señora Potter los planes para hoy.-

Patrick y Jean le contaron a Lily que el plan para el día era ir a comer pescado con papas fritas y después ir a un parque de diversiones que estaba cerca de Brighton y volver antes de que cayera el sol.

El viaje fue en la vieja camioneta Land Rover del papa de Hermione muy divertido para las chicas. Susan y Hermione sintonizaron una emisora muggle en la radio y se la pasaron cantando las canciones que les gustaban durante todo el viaje. La última canción antes de llegar fue particularmente dura ya que las chicas se la conocían de punta a punta y desentonaban más cuando llegaba el estribillo "_it's time for letting go_".

Ron, Harry y Robert iban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

-Así que... – dijo Robert un tanto aturdido por los cánticos –Mi hermana les hace la tarea a ustedes tres en ese colegio.-

Hermione y Susan seguían cantando a todo volumen en la parte de adelante sin prestar atención a los tres chicos.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Ron enojado viendo para donde iba la cosa –Hermione no es nuestra amiga por conveniencia.-

-Mira Rhum voy a hablar claro. Ya me he tenido que agarrar a golpes en el colegio con niños y niñas más grandes que yo que utilizaban a mi hermana, para después descartarla y dejarla llorando.- dijo Robert enojado. –Si llegan a lastimarla los cagare a golpes no me importa que sean magos o más grandes que yo... simplemente lo haré.-

-Parece que alguien se preocupa por su hermana.- dijo Ron tan contento de que alguien haya defendido a Hermione cuando él no estaba que no tomo en cuenta la amenaza.

Robert frunció el cejo sin saber como tomar lo que Ron le decía.

-Te aseguramos Robert que nuestra amistad con tu hermana no va por ese lado- dijo Harry firme pero más conciliador.

Robert pareció más quedarse más tranquilo y el resto del viaje siguió en paz con Susan y Hermione cantando en el asiento de adelante sin haber escuchado nada de la conversación.

Parecía que, aparte de conquistar a Hermione, en esta realidad iba a tener que también ganarse la confianza del sobreprotector hermano menor y perderle el miedo al sobreprotector padre militar que podía congelar un balde de agua con la mirada. A diferencia de Harry que vivía amenazado de muerte por los hermanos de Ginny, esos eran problemas que él nunca había enfrentado en su mundo de origen. Lo más cercano que Ron había tenido a un pariente molesto era Crookshanks... Y ojalá que en este mundo ese condenado gato se hubiese asfixiado hasta morir atragantado con una bola de pelos.

Finalmente llegaron a destino.

Si bien gracias a los años que había pasado casado con Hermione Ron conocía mucho del mundo muggle nunca había estado en un parque de diversiones. Debía reconocer que eran fantásticos. La montaña Rusa que era como lanzarse en picado con una escoba, los autos chocadores le recordaba mucho a las primeras veces que manejó su auto, la comida chatarra que hacia mal a los dientes (según Jean Granger), las tazas giratorias que te daban ganas de vomitar y la vuelta al mundo que te subía a decenas de metros de altura.

-Papá tenemos que sacarnos una foto todos juntos- dijo Hermione mientras esperaban para entrar a uno de los juegos. –sino siempre va a faltar alguien en la foto-

-Muy bien hija... voy a pedirle a alguien que nos saque una foto-

Patrick se acerco a un hombre de unos veinte años que estaba con su novia para pedirle que sacara la foto cuando el hombre se puso pálido como el papel.

-C...Comandante Granger- dijo nervioso.

-¿Parker? –dijo el padre de Hermione sorprendido -Descanse soldado no tiene de que preocuparse... -dijo Patrick y después agregó sombriamente– a menos que halla desertado-

-N... No claro que no señor- dijo rápidamente.

-Perfecto. Entonces tómeme una foto con mi familia y después pretendamos que no nos conocemos- dijo el padre de Hermione pasándole la cámara al joven muggle.

-Entendido señor- dijo Parker agarrando la cámara tratando de terminar lo antes posible con el encuentro y volver con su novia.

Hermione parecía estar pasando el mejor día de su vida y era una suerte que el "Comandante Granger" hubiese llevado una cámara de fotos para poder inmortalizar la salida tomando muchas fotos de su hija y sus amigos.

Cuando finalmente estaba bajando el sol decidieron descansar en una pequeña plaza.

Patrick había comprado un empalagoso algodón de azúcar que los niños empezaron a devorar rápidamente.

-Pero Papá... ¿Mamá no te dijo que no compraras dulces con azúcar?- dijo Hermione. –Son malos para los dientes-

-Bueno. Eso no es nada que no se arregle con un cepillo de dientes hija- dijo Patrick.

Ron estaba satisfecho. Ese día había vuelto a ver a Hermione, había conocido a su futura siniestra familia política y se había divertido mucho. Era una lastima que no estuviera Ginny ya que este era el lugar ideal para que hiciera amistad con Harry.

La que había estado algo rara en las últimas horas era Susan que parecía preocupada por algo y ahora examinaba un banco que estaba a pocos metros de donde estaban sentados. A Ron le pico la curiosidad y se acerco a hablar con la pelirroja. Aparentemente el padre de Hermione también había notado algo raro y se acerco.

-Sabés si le pasa algo a Susan- le pregunto Patrick a Ron mientras caminaban hacia Susan.

-No que yo sepa...- dijo Ron –pero ha estado rara desde hace un par de horas, como si estuviera pensando en algo-

-Sí. Mi mujer y yo también lo notamos.- dijo Patrick. –Parece preocupada...-

Ron y Patrick llegaron junto a la chica pelirroja.

-Te hemos notado un poco distraída desde que llegamos Susan ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Patrick recordándole nuevamente al simpático dentista de su mundo.

-Sí... Es que- dijo Susan mientras seguía mirando el banco- Tengo unas viejas foto de mis padres de antes de que se casaran... y estoy segura de que estuvieron aquí en este parque. Sentados en este banco y también se veía atrás esa enorme rueda.-

Los padres de Susan estaban muertos hacia mucho tiempo. Hermione, que era una chica inteligente, se debió haber dado cuenta de eso hacia tiempo y seguramente se lo contó a sus padres porque Patrick parecía entender perfectamente a Susan.

-Es un lindo lugar para sacar una foto. Se ve el atardecer... podríamos sacar una foto- dijo Patrick como si nada.

-¿Qué te parece sacarnos una foto aquí con Harry y Hermione?- le pregunto Susan a Ron.

-Sería lindo... – dijo Ron aunque sabía que lo mejor era que Susan tuviera un foto de ella sola.

-Que te parece si primero le sacamos una foto a Susan y después una todos juntos- dijo Patrick.

-Eso sería mucho mejor- dijo Ron.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Susan.

-Enserio- dijeron Patrick y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Susan corrió a sentarse en el asiento y el padre de Hermione le tomo la foto.

-Tardare un tiempo en revelarla pero ni bien tenga la foto te la enviare- dijo Patrick.

-¡Gracias Señor Granger!- dijo Susan mucho más contenta antes de volver con Hermione que estaba devorando un algodón de azúcar bajo la mirada reprobadora de su madre.

-Fue un gesto lindo Señor Granger- dijo Ron.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer Ron- dijo Patrick. –No ayudara mucho pero algo es algo... -

El día termino tranquilamente con la mamá de Hermione reprochándole a Patrick haberles comprado algodón de azúcar a los niños y los niños prometiéndole que se lavarían los dientes ni bien llegaran a sus casas.

Ese día fue algo extraño, generalmente La Madriguera era el lugar de reunión de su mundo y no la casa de la familia Granger. Pero al mismo tiempo Ron se divirtió mucho porque era una de las primeras veces que hacia algo que no era repetido.

-Debemos encontrarnos nuevamente- dijo Susan.

-Claro que si- dijo Hermione –Podemos encontrarnos cuando hagamos las compras para Hogwarts-

-Mi madre quiere ir cuando Lockhart esté firmando libros- dijo Ron.

-¡Gilderoy Lockhart estará firmando libros!- dijo emocionada Susan. –le diré a mi tía que me lleve-

-Entonces no se habla más- dijo Hermione –¡Iremos cuando Gilderoy Lockhart esté firmando libros!-

-¡Lockhart es un fraude!- dijo Ron

-¡Hablas de envidia Ron. Gilderoy Lockhart es el mejor mago después de Dumbledore y mucho más guapo!- dijo Susan con el seño fruncido.

-¡Lockhart Mago!... Por favor... me dan ganas de reír Susan- dijo Ron pero ninguna de las dos chicas le presto la menor atención sino que se pusieron a hablar sobre las aventuras del fraudulento individuo.

A pesar de que Ron no tenía la menor intención de comprar ninguno de los libros de Lockhart tenía sus propios intereses para ir a Diagon Alley. Como encontrar al desgraciado de Lucius Malfoy y finalmente poner sus manos encima del Diario De Tom Riddle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón si me demore mucho con cosas que no llevan a un avance en la historia... pero quería que Ron tuviera un verano sencillamente horrible. Y también quería que apareciera la familia de Hermione.

Este va a ser el último capitulo de este mes ya que en pocos días me voy a la costa a disfrutar de la playa por dos semanas. ... muéranse de envidia jejeje (risa siniestra).

Saludos

Salvatore.

P.D. Algunas personas se darán cuenta de que este capitulo fue editado. Debo pedirles disculpas pero la verdad es que volví a leerlo después de publicarlo y decidí que era mejor agregar un par de cosas. No tienen que preocuparse por estos cambios porque la trama continua siendo la misma.


	12. El aleteo

Hola!

Se que es raro encontrar mis comentarios al principio en vez de al final. Lo primero que quiero hacer es pedirles disculpas. Algunos se deben haber dado cuenta que edité el capitulo anterior. No es algo que me guste hacer porque me parece una falta de respeto al lector. Pero me di cuenta después de publicarlo que habían algunos diálogos que eran necesarios. Para los que ya lo leyeron les aclaro que la trama no cambió y que pueden continuar leyendo como si nada.

Espero que este capitulo les guste me tome un poco más de tiempo para decantar bien las ideas y que no me pasara lo del capitulo anterior.

Espero que no se molesten demasiado.

Saludos.

Salvatore

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La visita a la casa de Hermione le había levantado visiblemente el ánimo a Ron. Sin embargo no se habían aclarado ninguna de las interrogantes que tenía sobre los Granger. La familia de su futura esposa era muy distinta a la de su mundo... Patrick tenía un aire un tanto siniestro que le hacía acordar a los viejos aurores que vieron y vivieron muchas cosas, Robert era un completo desconocido, pero, parecía ser solamente el molesto hermano menor y solo Jean parecía ser la misma mujer que el conocía de su mundo.

El habito de despertarse temprano en la mañana parecía no sorprender más a sus padres pero si a sus hermanos que consideraban que levantarse antes de media mañana era desperdiciar las vacaciones. Pero a Ron le gustaba ya que aprovechaba para hablar con su padre durante la mañana cosa que nunca había hecho en su mundo y hablaban de todo tipo de cosas. Arthur parecía muy interesado en todo lo que era tecnología muggle y le preguntaba todo lo podía sobre la familia de Hermione y los aparatos que había visto en su excusión al mundo sin magia especialmente sobre los automóviles que había visto. Pero también le contaba sobre el trabajo en el ministerio y muchas cosas de su juventud que nunca se había enterado o nunca había tenido interés en conocer.

El verano siguió mucho mejor para Ron ya libre de tediosas tareas así que aunque si bien no podía utilizar su escoba se dedico a escribirle regularmente a Harry, a Hermione e incluso a Susan Bones que parecía que definitivamente iba a ser un miembro del grupo. Los tres chicos parecían haberlo pasado muy bien en el parque de diversiones... aunque era lógico que se divirtieran en un lugar así, después de todo tenían doce años.

Un par de días después Ron recibió una carta de Harry

_Querido Ron_

_¿Qué cuentas amigo? Yo por mi parte quería avisarte que este 31 es mi cumpleaños y el de John, y como no podía ser de otra forma estás invitado. Mi hermano ya no tiene más problemas con las lechuzas pero por las dudas me dijo que le avise a los gemelos para que vinieran. Van a estar viniendo también Jack, Will, Daphne, Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y obviamente Hermione y Susan. Trae tu escoba ya que seguramente si el tiempo está bueno jugaremos un partido de Quidditch por la tarde._

_Se que tu hermana Ginny es bastante tímida pero dile de mi parte que si quiere venir también está invitada y que no será la única chica. Estoy seguro que también se divertirá._

_Un abrazo_

Harry

Cómo podía haberse olvidado del cumpleaños de Harry. Era uno de los cumpleaños más importantes y festejados de toda la familia donde todos los hijos y sobrinos estaban presentes ya que ninguno cursaban en Hogwarts. Además llovían toneladas de cartas de agradecimiento de la comunidad mágica que seguían enviándolas a pesar de que Harry no podía leerlas y contestarlas a todas. Estaba además la típica gigantesca torta de chocolate con forma de snitch que Ginny preparaba de la cual no quedaban ni rastros después de ser atacada por la plaga Weasley-Potter.

Y hablando de Ginny justo en ese momento una versión muchos años más joven a la que Ron estaba recordando en ese momento bajo por la destartalada escalera de la madriguera con cara de dormida.

-¿Ya estás levantado y terminaste de desayunar?- pregunto Ginny mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba. –Eso es un crimen... son apenas las diez de la mañana-

-Es que me acostumbre a levantarme temprano- dijo Ron. -¿Dormiste bien Enana?-

-Si dormí bien y no te aproveches de que para estoy media dormida para decirme enana, ya ajustaremos cuentas después- dijo somnolienta Ginny a tiempo que se sentaba pesadamente en la mesa de la cocina. -¿Recibiste una carta Ron?- le pregunto su hermana mientras se despegaba unos mechones rojos de la cara.

-Si una carta de Harry que nos invita a su cumpleaños- dijo Ron.

Ginny pareció sacarse parte del adormecimiento de encima.

-Oh... supongo que será divertido ir al cumpleaños de John Potter y de su hermano- dijo Ginny -espero que tu y los gemelos lo pasen bien- agrego sonando un poco triste para después servirse unas tostadas y empezar a juguetear con los huevos que tenía en el plato

Por la forma en que lo dijo, su hermana parecía estar decepcionada por no poder estar cerca de su héroe de la infancia, el-podrido-niño-que-vivió.

Pero que Ginny idolatrara a John Potter no le quitaba el sueño a Ron ya que tenía firmes esperanzas de poder reunir a su hermana con Harry, como debía ser.

Estás esperanzas estaban bien fundadas ya que, según la historia que la Ginny de su mundo le contaba a sus sobrinas, ella había estado deslumbrada por la leyenda del niño-que-vivió hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que era un chico como cualquier otro y la imagen que tenía de su héroe se desvaneció. Pero, según ella, con el tiempo empezó a pensar en Harry como la persona real y no como la figura pública que aparecía en los diarios. Y finalmente se enamoro profundamente de él no porque era su héroe de la infancia sino porque lo amaba con todos los defectos y virtudes que lo hacían Harry Potter.

-Harry me dijo que tu también estás invitada- dijo finalmente Ron pasándole la carta.

-Estás mintiendo Ron- dijo Ginny sin creerle mientras tomaba la carta.

Ginny se puso un poco colorada mientras leía la invitación.

-¡Yo no soy tímida!- dijo Ginny algo molesta dejando la carta sobre la mesa de madera.

-No tomes a mal lo que dice Harry- dijo Ron afablemente –Recuerda que tu te estabas escondiendo detrás de mí todo el tiempo Gin-

Ginny se puso más colorada.

-¡Es que a dos metros estaba John Potter!¡Por Merlín!- dijo Ginny exasperada porque su hermano fuera demasiado bruto para entender que era perfectamente normal ponerse extremadamente nerviosa frente a alguien tan importante como el-niño-que-vivió.

-Además no necesito que me inviten por lástima- dijo Ginny orgullosamente.

-Harry no te está invitando por lastima Gin- le aseguro Ron. –Yo les conté a mis amigos de lo bien que juegas al Quidditch y que además eras muy simpática y linda, es lógico que te quieran conocer-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó desconfiada Ginny.

-Por supuesto que es enserio- le aseguró Ron.

Los ojos castaños de su hermana centellaban mientras decidía rápidamente lo que iba a hacer. Por un lado podía ir y estar cerca de su héroe pero al mismo tiempo se moriría de vergüenza, además el hermano de John, había sido muy amable en invitarla y no la había puesto en compromiso.

-Muy bien- dijo Ginny después de unos segundos –Si no voy a ser la única chica dile al hermano de John que iré-

A Ron no le gustaba que su hermana se refiriera a Harry de esa forma. Además no era algo agradable ser reconocido por ser el hermano de alguien.

–Por cierto Ginny, -dijo Ron- su nombre es Harry y no le gusta mucho que la gente lo vea solo como el hermano del niño-que-vivió-

-Pero debe ser genial ser el hermano de John Potter- dijo Ginny.

-No tanto cuando nadie recuerda tu nombre- dijo Ron.

Ginny analizó lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

-Creo que lo entiendo, a veces siento que todos me ven como la pequeña pelirroja que tiene seis hermano mayores y no por quien soy yo en realidad- dijo Ginny y luego agregó teatralmente –Pero voy a demostrarle a todos quien soy.-

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Ginny tan desafiante.

-No es razón para risa- dijo Ginny exasperada -A ti también te preocupaba mucho lo mismo el año pasado-

-¿Se notaba tanto?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí. - dijo Ginny -Pero ahora se te paso y parece ya no importarte mucho.-

-Claro que no- dijo Ron. –Hay cosas más importantes-

-Me pregunto qué será.- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice pero se guardo para si misma lo que fuese que estaba pensando.- Muy bien. Dile a Harry que muchas gracias y que estaré encantada de ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños.-

Ginny lo llamó Harry, al menos era un progreso. Ron se levanto de la mesa para ir a buscar un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma cuando escucho a lo lejos. –¡Y dile a Harry que no soy tímida!¡Y si lo dice otra vez lo golpeare!-

El día del cumpleaños finalmente llegó. La casa de los Potter en el valle de Godric estaba decorada para la ocasión con globos, guirnaldas y carteles de _Feliz Cumpleaños_.

Lily estaba terminando de preparar todos los detalles para que la pequeña fiesta saliera perfectamente. James estaba controlando el campo de Quidditch

Sirius Black salió de la chimenea de la familia Potter y vio las alegres preparaciones. Mucho más alegres que las fiestas de cumpleaños que él tenía en su infancia. Solo Alphard y Andrómeda sabían animarlo en esas ocasiones saliéndose del estricto protocolo impuesto por su madre, cosa que la ponía de malas, Y a él le encantaba ver a su madre de malas. Ahora que lo pensaba seguramente su madre desaprobaría toda la fiesta desde la comida a los invitados.

Sirius siempre habían pensado que lo habían elegido como padrino del Potter incorrecto. John le recordaba mucho más a él en su infancia que Harry. Pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que con Harry compartía otras cosas. Como que en Hogwarts, los dos, pertenecieron a distintas casas de las que perteneció su familia. Pero a diferencia de él su ahijado había superado todas las barreras de las casas y había hecho amistades con gente de todas las casas, incluso Gryffindor.

-Como estás Lily-

-Llegas justo a tiempo para ayudarme a terminar los preparativos-

-Si ayudarte incluye tomar Whisky de Fuego sentado cómodamente en el sofá lo haré encantado- dijo Sirius con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Eso conmigo no funciona Señor Black- dijo Lily riendo.

-Oh mis encantos están decayendo- dijo con ojos de cachorro mojado.

-Eso tampoco te va a resultar – dijo Lily mientras le alcanzaba una bandeja con bocadillos –Quizás funcione con alguna de tus novias.-

-Con Mandy me funciono... - y después de una pausa se pregunto -¿o se llamaba Mary?.-

-¡Por Merlín Sirius!¡Se llamaba Marion!- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Sirius. Aparentemente no muy contenta con como el auror manejaba sus relaciones.

-¡Alice!¡Que alegría verte!- dijo Sirius utilizando su sonrisa nuevamente sin el efecto deseado –No se que haría sin ti-

-Seguramente serías un completo desastre- dijo Alice Longbotton mientras saludaba a Sirius –Y eres un auror lamentable, no puedes ni siquiera recordar el nombre de tus... ¿novias?- Alice no estaba segura de que ese fuera el término correcto para definir a las inestables relaciones de Sirius Black.

-Citas- dijo Sirius. –Y déjame aclararte que... -

-No vamos a discutir tus relaciones en un cumpleaños de 12 años Black- le advirtió Alice a tiempo que le cubría los oídos a su hijo.

-Esta bien- dijo Sirius y Alice descubrió los oídos de su hijo que estaba bastante molesto por como su madre lo había tratado.

-¡Mamá no me trates como un niño!- dijo Neville –Aparte todo el mundo sabe que Sirius es _un mujeriego que piensa que las mujeres son objetos_-

Sirius se quedo sin palabras al escuchar las palabras de Neville y dirigió una mirada furiosa a Alice.

Lily río ante el comentario del amigo de sus hijos. Era evidente que lo había escuchado de Alice.

–Gracias por venir Neville- dijo Lily sonriendo abiertamente al chico -Los niños están afuera, con James, en el Jardín-

Neville partió rápidamente al encuentro de sus amigos.

-Me alegra que mantengas a raya a este sujeto Alice - dijo Lily a modo de saludo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¡Ey!- se quejo Sirius.

-¿Dónde están Frank y la bebé?- preguntó Lily ignorando la queja de Sirius.

-Tan bebé no es. Julia tiene seis años- dijo Alice –Y Frank la llevo a visitar a su abuela-

-¡Seis años!¡Dios mío!¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!- dijo Lily -¿Y tu sigues esquivando a Augusta?-

-¡Vamos compañera! No puede ser que le tengas miedo a tu suegra- dijo Burlonamente Sirius.

-Espera a que te toque una suegra como Augusta Longbottom y después hablamos- dijo Alice molesta.

-No entiendo como puede ser que ustedes dos sean compañeros de equipo- dijo incrédula Lily.

-Nadie podía creer que tu y James se casarían y miren lo que paso.- Lily miro a Sirius con fastidio.-Aparte todo esto de la discusión es teatro. Alice es como una hermana para mi.- dijo Sirius.

-¡Merlín me libre!- dijo Alice.

Los tres se volvieron al escuchar un ruido indicando que alguien llegaba por la red Flu. De la chimenea salieron tosiendo cuatro pelirrojos con un poco de ceniza sobre sus túnicas, obviamente los Weasley.

Ver a un Sirius Black vivo y sin rastros de haber pasado por Azkaban, a une Alice Longbottom cuerda y a una Lily Potter viva juntos en una misma habitación era una imagen que a Ron no se le borraría jamás de la mente. Si algo tenía de bueno este lugar era que gente como Sirius y Alice habían tenido una vida mucho más justa de lo que habían tenido en el mundo del cual provenía.

-Bueno a quienes tenemos aquí- dijo Alice.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley – dijo Ron. –Y ellos son mis hermanos George, Fred y mi hermana Ginny-

A Alice y a Sirius los niños les recordaron muchísimo a sus tíos Gideon y Fabián Prewett.

-¡Oh! He escuchado que vomitaste a Snape- dijo Sirius. –¡Felicitaciones!-

Lily miro a Sirius con mala cara.

-Solo fue un accidente- dijo Ron que le parecía una locura estar hablando con Sirius y contar en el público a una Alice Longbottom que no estaba condenada vivir de por vida en la ala de daño mágico incurable de San Mungo, olvidada por todos excepto su hijo.

-Y debo decir que fue excelente accidente- dijo Sirius. –Además puedo darles algunos consejos sobre bromas que... -

-¡Sirius!- le advirtieron Alice y Lily al mismo tiempo.

–Que quedaran para otro momento.- dijo Sirius bajo la mirada asesina de las dos mujeres - Por cierto soy Sirius Black, el descarriado padrino de Harry-

-Y Yo soy Alice Longbottom, la mamá de Neville- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Encantados- dijeron los Weasley al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos se despidieron de los adultos y comenzaron a ir hacia el jardín de la casa en busca de Harry y John. Ron observó que la casa de los Potter era un lugar muy hogareño que olía a flores, el piso de madera crujía suavemente a medida que caminaban sobre el. Se podían ver muchas fotos familiares colgando de las paredes o en portarretratos donde los protagonistas principales eran los tres hijos del matrimonio Potter. Era un lugar muy distinto a la casa de los Dursley y en cierta forma le recordaba a la madriguera pero muchísimo menos destartalada.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño campo de Quidditch que había detrás de la casa encontraron a Harry, John y Neville hablando sobre escobas. Los Ron, George y Fred se unieron a la conversación inmediatamente pero Ginny permaneció un tanto más alejada con la boca firmemente cerrada. A los pocos minutos llegaron Susan y Hermione para alegría de Ron, y después de ellas el resto de los invitados. Una vez que estuvieron todos se decidió jugar un par de partidos de Quidditch, Este sería bastante menos peligroso porque Lily se negó rotundamente a que se utilizaran bludgers para descontento de los gemelos.

Ginny miraba desde cierta distancia como todos se preparaban para jugar. Era un día perfecto para jugar al Quidditch estaba nublado pero no amenazaba con llover y había una suave brisa. Pero por más que se moría de ganas ella había decidido que no volaría ese día. Ron había tratado de convencerla pero la presencia de John Potter la ponía muy torpe (ya se había tropezado cuatro veces). Estaba segura que haría alguna estupidez y podía mancharse el vestido que estaba decidida a que permaneciera impecable. En ese momento vio que Harry, escoba en mano, se separaba del grupo y se acercaba a donde estaba ella. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención a Harry pero ahora que lo veía bien no era físicamente tan parecido a su hermano además tenía esos anteojos al igual que su padre y unos lindos ojos verdes.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry –No vienes a jugar con nosotros-

-Gracias Harry- dijo Ginny- Pero la verdad es que preferiría quedarme con los pies en la tierra Harry-

-Oh no hay problema- dijo Harry –Hermione tampoco quiere volar así que no te quedaras sola-

-Ron me dijo que Hermione es horrible volando- dijo Ginny en voz baja. Mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el borde la campo de Quidditch.

-No repitas eso delante de ella o Ron estará en problemas- dijo Harry sonriendo ante la posibilidad.

-Seguramente no le gusta porque tiene miedo, pero una vez que le pierdes el miedo es lo mejor que a uno le puede pasar.- dio Ginny.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres jugar?- insistió Harry –Ron me dijo que eras muy buena.-

-Ron tiene una boca enorme- dijo Ginny molesta con su hermano -Podría meterme en problemas con mi madre si se entera que estoy volando. No te das una idea de lo sobre protectora que es ella y el resto de mis hermanos-

-Pero a Ron no le molesta que vueles- dijo Harry.

-Es Raro hace un año atrás era igual al resto y después de un día para otro no le importo más- dijo Ginny.

Fue ese en el momento en Ginny cayo en la cuenta de que su hermano había tenido un cambio brusco de personalidad. Ahora casi nunca sonreía, a veces parecía preocupado por algo y cada vez que hablaba tenía un aplomo que no era el típico del Ron de antes. Otra cosa que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ni en sus más delirantes sueños era que Ron (que era completamente cerrado de mente) hiciera amistad con un Slytherin, una Ravenclaw y una Huffelpuff. Además un año atrás su principal preocupación era poder hacer las mismas cosas grandiosas que sus hermanos mayores para poder estar a su altura, pero ahora no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. A eso había que agregarle que se había estado metiendo en una enorme cantidad de problemas en Hogwarts y no eran simples travesuras sino situaciones muy peligrosas. En suma su hermano había cambiado mucho y muy rápido.

-¡Ey Harry vienes a jugar o te quedas con la hermana de los chicos!- grito John desde el centro del campo de Quidditch interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ginny.

-¡Ahora voy John!- dijo Harry y después se volvió a Ginny –No te preocupes no tardaremos demasiado-

Harry empezó a caminar hacía el centro del campo de juego y Ginny quedo parada justo afuera de la línea blanca que marcaba el comienzo del terreno de juego.

-A por cierto Harry gracias por invitarme a tu cumpleaños- dijo Ginny antes de que Harry pudiera montarse a su escoba -Y suerte en el partido-

-Gracias Ginny- dijo sonriendo amistosamente a tiempo que pateaba el suelo para elevarse.

Ron desde su posición de guardameta estaba sonriendo abiertamente. Sabía que necesitaría empujar un poco más a Ginny y Harry pero al menos era un comienzo.

Ginny fue a sentarse junto a Hermione y Violet en un banco de jardín que estaba a pocos metros del campo de juego. Al principio no le presto mucha atención al partido, estaba más preocupada por decidir si su descubrimiento era algo bueno o malo. Definitivamente no era malo. Ron era mucho más bueno con ella de lo que había sido antes y ahora nunca la hacía sentir fuera de lugar, pero a veces era perturbarte la capacidad que tenía saber exactamente que era lo que estaba pensando. ¿Había sido Hogwarts lo que lo había cambiado? O era algo que había pasado antes de que Ron empezara el colegio. La pelirroja se inclinaba más por la última opción. Finalmente viendo que no llegaba a ninguna parte decidió dejar de lado el asunto y se dedicó a mirar el partido.

Discutió todas las jugadas con Violet que sabía mucho de Quidditch. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, Harry era mejor buscador que John. Ron jugo muy bien pero a Ginny le pareció que su hermano estaba tratando de impresionar a alguien..

Finalmente el partido terminó dejando como ganador al equipo de Harry y Ron.

-Ganar da mucho hambre- dijo Ron iban a una mesa repleta de comida.

-El Quidditch no tiene nada que ver en eso Ron- le dijo Hermione -A ti te da hambre hasta respirar.-

-Detecto algo de fastidio por ahí ¿Celosa porque se jugar al Quidditch?- dijo Ron entrecerrando los ojos.

Hermione puso las manos en la cintura y miro a Ron con fastidio.

-¡Celosa! ¡Yo!- dijo Hermione. –No me hagas reír-

Y sin más Hermione y Ron se lanzaron a una de sus tontas riñas. A Ginny le parecía que a su hermano le gustaba la chica de Ravenclaw.

-¿Siempre son así?- le pregunto Ginny a Susan.

-Sí. A veces se ponen insoportables los dos- dijo Susan como si fuera lo más normal. –Pero esas discusiones siempre quedan en la nada como ahora. Mira ya están los dos amigados otra vez.-

Ron y Hermione parecían haber terminado de discutir y su hermano estaba muy interesado por la comida. Definitivamente la pasión por la comida era algo que se mantenía intacto en él.

Mientras Ginny se servía un vaso de jugo de calabaza vio como su hermano empalidecía rápidamente alejándose de una diminuta araña que había sobre la mesa.

-Ron es solo una araña- dijo Hermione como si no pudiera cree lo que veía. –¿Es que acaso no eres un Gryffindor?-

"Ron sigue siendo Ron" pensó Ginny más tranquila mientras veía como los gemelos perseguían a Ron por todo el parque con la araña colgada de una ramita.

Poco antes de que empezara a bajar el sol Lily apareció levitando dos enormes tortas de cumpleaños, cada una con doce velitas. Cuando los dos hubieran terminado de pedir deseos Sirius se acerco a entregar a su ahijado un regalo más.

-¿Cómo has estado pasando tu cumpleaños Harry?- preguntó Sirius.

-La verdad es que ha estado muy bien- dijo Harry –Todos los invitados vinieron incluso la hermana de Ron-

-¿La pequeña pelirroja?- pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa cómplice. Imaginando a la futura pareja. Pero Harry no estaba pensando en la misma sintonía que su padrino.

-Si. La misma- dijo Harry –Al final Ginny era mucho menos tímida de lo que pensaba-

-Esa es una buena señal Harry.- dijo el padrino de Harry.

Sirius sabía que lo Potter terminaban casi siempre enamorándose de pelirrojas.

-Creo que le gusta John porque se pone colorada cada vez que está cerca y se tropieza con algo- dijo Harry encontrando muy graciosos los nervios de la pelirroja.

-Ya se le va a pasar- dijo Sirius. Que tenía esperanzas de que Ginny y Harry se interesaran el uno por el otro.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de chicas por un momento o tu madre va a pensar que te estoy llevando por mismo camino que yo... o sea el mal camino- dijo Sirius –Aparte tengo otro regalo para darte. En realidad es un regalo que solo te servirá si lo compartes-

-¿Pero que es?- pregunto confundido Harry.

-Como he notado que tienes a todos tus amigos por distintas casas pensé que esto podría servirte- dijo Sirius entregándole un paquete.

Harry desenvuelve el pequeño paquete que su padrino le entrego contenía cuatro espejos.

-¡Son espejos para comunicarse!- dijo Harry emocionado-¡Como los que tenían tu y papá cuando fueron a Hogwarts!-

-Sí. Funcionan exactamente igual- dijo Sirius.

-Genial. Le daré uno a Ron, uno a Susan, y otro a Hermione- dijo Harry.

-Ya sabes. Con esto van a poder coordinar todas las travesuras que quieran realizar - dijo Sirius y después agrego -pero por favor no planeen todos esos asuntos peligrosos en los que se están metiendo ustedes. Y no se lo muestres a tu madre.-

-Claro que no– dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa –Gracias Sirius-

Harry busco a sus tres amigos y repartió los espejos mientras les explicaba como funcionaban. Hermione decía que le recordaban mucho a las radios que su padre usaba en el trabajo pero, a diferencia de estás, en los espejos uno podía ver a quien le hablaba. Ron estaba contento ya que tendría una forma más fácil de comunicarse con Hermione y Harry. Pero también sabía que no eran muy seguros y que las comunicaciones podían ser fácilmente interceptadas especialmente si Sirius había conservado un espejo para si.

El día terminó con muchas caras felices y todos finalmente se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

Ron apreciaba esos momentos porque sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles en el futuro y todos debían disfrutar al máximo de las oportunidades que se presentaban para ser felices sin estar amenazados por la sombra de Voldemort. Fue muy bueno ver que Harry tenía una familia que lo quería y que no debía vivir con el peso de la profecía en sus espaldas.

Pero la profecía seguía existiendo y Ron estaba seguro de que las cosas se pondrían igual de mal o peor que en su mundo. Si no qué otra razón tendría ese condenado Ente para arruinarle la vida y traerlo aquí.

Lo único bueno es que esta vez estaría preparado y evitaría un montón de sufrimiento.

Una mañana soleada, más o menos una semana después del cumpleaños, de Harry llego una lechuza con una gran cantidad de cartas atadas a la pata.

-Han llegado cartas del colegio- dijo Arthur repartiendo a sus hijos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento.

-¡Entré!¡Entré a Hogwarts!- decía Ginny con la felicidad pintada en la cara mientras saltaba por la cocina.

Todos los Weasley miraban sonrientes a la menor de la familia.

-Por supuesto que ibas a entrar Enana- dijo con seguridad Ron ganándose una mirada siniestra de su Hermana. –Recuerdo cuando volaste a Fred por la ventana por error después de una broma que te hizo George.-

-Si... Eso si que un gran despliegue de magia accidental... Fue un momento Grandioso Ginny- dijo George mientras recordaba la situación con una sonrisa..

-No tanto- dijo Fred seriamente que había salido bastante golpeado y no lo encontraba nada gracioso.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas.

Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Ginny y a la de Ron.

-¡También a ustedes les han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart!- exclamó -El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un gran admirador suyo, seguro que es una bruja.-

-Ninguno de estos libros son baratos- dijo George mirando de reojo a sus padres –Tengo entendido que los libros de Lockhart son muy caros... -

-Bueno, ya nos arreglaremos- dijo Molly aunque parecía preocupada. -Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de sus cosas de años pasados-

Ron no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento el enorme esfuerzo que fue para sus padres comprar todos esos condenados libros. Aparte de eso le estaban dando dinero a un completo farsante que era tan inútil que apenas debería saber usar la red floo.

-Yo no voy a comprar los libros de Lockhart- dijo decidido Ron mientras dejaba su carta sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Y como se te ocurre que vas a hacer para estudiar este año si no tienes libros jovencito!- dijo Molly pensando que Ron estaba tratando de evitar estudiar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

-Es mucho dinero mamá- dijo Ron tranquilamente –Mira las cartas. Todos tenemos los mismos libros podemos comprar un solo juego y prestarnos el resto o sacarlos de la biblioteca-

Molly veía la lógica detrás del razonamiento de Ron pero estaba preocupada por descuidar la educación de sus hijos.

-Ron tiene razón- dijo George en apoyo de su hermano –Además Ginny necesita como mínimo una varita y una túnica.-

-Creo que podremos arreglarnos Mamá- dijo Percy. –después de todo somos hermanos-

-¡Merlín! Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo con lo que estoy completamente de acuerdo- dijo Fred.

-¡Oh ya cállate!- dijo Percy.

Molly medito unos instantes lo que sus hijos le decían.

-Esta bien compraremos un solo juego de libros pero si llegan a necesitar más copias quiero que Percy me escriba y les enviare los que necesiten - dijo resignada – Es verdad que son muy caros todos esos libros. Y aparte de Ginny, Ron también necesita una varita nueva-

-No la necesito- dijo Ron un tanto confundido. –Mi varita funciona perfectamente-

Después de un año Ron le había tomado cariño a la varita de su tío.

-Pero no es tu varita. Es la de tu tío Fabián- dijo Molly como quien no admite réplica.

Ron iba a decir algo más pero el tono que ella había usado y la mirada penetrante le indicaron que no había nada más que discutir. A su madre no le agradaba la idea de que él usara la misma varita que su fallecido tío.

-Bueno está bien- dijo Ron resignado.

-Perfecto entonces está decidido- dijo Molly cerrando el asunto de la varita.-¿Cuando les gustaría ir?-

-A mi cualquier día me viene bien- dijo Percy mientras se retiraba a su cuarto leyendo una carta, seguramente de Penélope.

-Con Harry, Hermione y Susan teníamos ganas de encontrarnos el próximo domingo para hacer las comprar del año- dijo Ron. –Las chicas quieren que Lockhart le firme unos libros- agrego con fastidio escupiendo el nombre de mago-

Para malestar de Ron la cara de su madre se ilumino al escuchar el nombre del sujeto.

-Además podemos encontrarnos con John y con Lee Jordan- dijo Fred.

-Si tenemos que hacer algunas... eh... compras- dijo misteriosamente George.

-Muy bien- dijo la mamá de Ron. –hablen con sus amigos y díganles que nos encontraremos el próximo domingo-

El Domingo siguiente Ron espera nerviosamente su turno para utilizar la red floo. Deseaba profundamente que todo sucediera como la última vez incluyendo la pelea con Lucius Malfoy y que el desagraciado le diera a su hermana el diario de Tom Riddle. De esa forma al final del día tendría el horcrux en su poder y se las arreglaría para que esa cosa fuera destruida.

Cuando salió de la chimenea vio un ambiente mal iluminado, paredes que le faltaba una mano de pintura y olor a viejo. Estaba en el Caldero Chorreante pero no en el que él acostumbraba ir a tomar una copa con sus Hermanos o con Harry y Neville. Sino el viejo negocio manejado por Tom. Recién ahora se daba cuenta del esfuerzo que había invertido Hannah para transformarlo en el establecimiento de calidad que él conoció en su mundo.

-¡Hola Ron!- Escucho la voz cantarina de Susan– Has llegado justo a tiempo.-

En un principio a Ron no le agradaba mucho la presencia de la chica de Huffelpuff en el grupo. Temía que pudiera producir cambios irreparables a la línea temporal. Pero con el tiempo, le demostró que no solo no era ninguna molestia sino que su amistad era buena para el grupo y compensaba un poco su propia seriedad. Además a Ron le gustaba mucho jugar al ajedrez con ella, le recordaba los partidos que había jugado con su hija en un pasado que ya no existía.

-Hola Susan- dijo Ron. Contento de ver a la pelirroja. –No me digas que eres la primera en llegar-

-No. Como era de esperar Hermione llegó antes- dijo Susan- Ahora está con sus padres en el Banco cambiando Libras por Galeones.-

-Nosotros también tenemos que pasar por el banco.- Contestó Ron.

Mientras decía esas palabras vio que una mujer de unos cuarenta años se acerco hacia ellos y tomo afectuosamente a Susan por los hombros. Era Amelia Bones.

-Nosotros ya fuimos a... Por cierto Ron esta es mi tía Amelia creo que la otra vez no te la presente- dijo Susan.

Más gente muerta. Por suerte nunca había visto a Madame Bones antes de que fuera asesinada por el mismísimo Voldemort por lo que no era tan chocante el encontrarla.

-Un gusto Madame Bones- dijo Ron con respeto.

-Encantada Ronald- dijo Madame Bones con una sonrisa. –Conozco a tu padre del ministerio es un muy buen hombre-

Y, como si hubiera escuchado que hablaban de él, apareció el padre de Ron.

-Ron - dijo Arthur acercándose a su hijo -Ya estamos todos aquí. Así debemos ir al banco... - En ese momento Arthur reparo en la presencia de Susan –Oh Veo que ya encontraste a una de tus amigas-

-Si ella es Susan Bones- dijo Ron.

-¡Por Merlín Niña! ¡Podrías infiltrarte entre los Weasley y nadie lo notaría! - dijo Arthur a modo de saludo.

Susan sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Arthur.

-¡Es Verdad! En Hogwarts siempre nos preguntan a Ron y a mi si somos hermanos o primos- dijo Susan.

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Quizás somos parientes lejanos?- dijo Amelia.

En ese instante el padre de Ron notó la presencia de la tía de Susan.

–¡Madame Bones! ¡Que cabeza la mía! Disculpe que no la saludé antes- dijo Arthur extendiéndole la mano a la tía de Susan.

-No se preocupe Arthur- dijo Amelia conciliadoramente mientras saludaba al padre de Ron.-A cualquiera le podría pasar, además, este lugar le falta iluminación-

Los Weasley y las Bones empezaron a caminar hacía Gringotts por el atestado callejón Diagon.

Era la primera vez que Ron iba al callejón desde su llegada a este mundo. Paso por el lugar donde en un futuro estaría Sortilegios Weasley, ahora solo había una tienda de artículos mágicos.

Ron recordaba que los días previos al comienzo de las clases era uno de los momentos del año más difíciles y caóticos en Sortilegios Weasley. Todos los chicos estaban armándose de un impresionante arsenal de chascos antes de partir para Hogwarts. Teddy y Victoire los ayudaban cuando no daban abasto para atender a todos los clientes. Pero la presencia de su linda sobrina era un arma de doble filo ya que a veces tendía a llenar aun más el local y poner a Teddy de muy mal humor.

-Arthur, me llegó el informe de que va a presentar una ley de protección de los Muggles- dijo Amelia Bones al padre de Ron.

-Oh sí. Considero que es muy necesaria. Con ella se cubriría cualquier laguna legislativa que pudiera existir sobre los derechos de los muggles- explicó Arthur. –Escuche que le va a dar su apoyo realmente se lo agradezco mucho-

Ron recordó que esa ley y las constantes redadas del gobierno en busca de artículos de magia oscura eran lo que habían impulsado a Lucius Malfoy a deshacerse del Diario y dárselo a su hermana. Había que reconocerle que era bastante astuto, de esa forma no solo se sacaba de encima un objeto que sin duda le traería muchos problemas con el ministerio sino que también haría parecer que Ginny era una asesina de nacidos Muggles destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de que el ministerio aprobara la ley que su padre había presentado.

Con lo que Malfoy no contaba era con que Voldemort estaría muy decepcionado cuando se enterara de que Lucius se había desprendido de su Diario.

Cuando llegaron al Banco encontraron a Hermione con sus padres en el mostrador de Gringotts cambiando dinero Muggle por Galeones. Ron lamentaba no poder abrazarla, ya que no sabía como lo tomarían sus padres si él demostraba demasiado afecto.

-¡Hola Ron!- dijo Hermione sonriendo –Has llegado un poco tarde-

-Hola Hermione me alegro de verte y no, no llegué tarde sino que tu llegaste demasiado temprano.- le dijo Ron.

La chica de Ravenclaw frunció el seño y estaba lista para lanzarse a discutir sobre el horario de llegada con Ron pero la presencia de sus padres pareció frenarla.

-¿Has visto a Harry?- preguntó Hermione

-No. Pero me encontré con Susan en el Caldero Chorreante y me dijo que estarías aquí.- dijo Ron. –Ella vendrá en unos minutos, se quedó con su tía mirando unas túnicas-

Arthur no había perdido oportunidad de hablar con los padres de Hermione.

-Mi hijo me había dicho que ustedes son muggles- dijo el padre de Ron -¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero muggle! ¡Mira, Molly!- dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras que Patrick tenía en la mano.

Padre de Hermione veía entre extrañado y entretenido el entusiasmo del padre de Ron.

-Nos veremos aquí en unos minutos- dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando un duende de Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley a la cámara donde se guardaba el dinero.

Cuando emergieron de las profundidades en donde estaban resguardados los paupérrimos ahorros de los Weasley. Encontraron que Hermione y sus padres estaban conversando con Madame Bones, Alice y Frank Longbottom. Cerca de los adultos estaban Susan, Hermione y Neville charlando animadamente.

-Hey Ron.- dijo Neville cuando aparecieron –Nos encontramos con Susan y vinimos todos juntos para acá... -

-¿Qué cuentas Neville?- dijo afablemente Ron.

A Ron le hacía muy feliz ver a un despreocupado Neville que tenía a sus padres con él.

-Estás dos están locas por ver a Lockhart... - dijo Neville con voz cansada –Reconozco que el tipo es valiente y todo eso pero en cinco minutos ya me saturaron- y después agregó un poco más bajo solo para que Ron lo escuchara –Creo que les gusta-

Las dos niñas se pusieron coloradas.

-¡Cállate Neville!- dijo Susan avergonzada por que las palabras del chico.

-Justo en el clavo diría yo- dijo Neville.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno déjalas Neville... - dijo Ron y agregó por lo bajo -ya les pasara- Él estaba seguro de que Hermione se daría cuenta de que el sujeto que admiraba era un fraude.

En ese momento Ron noto a una niña pequeña prendida de la falda de Alice.

-¿Es esa tu hermana?- pregunto Ron a Neville.

-Sí. Es Julia- dijo Neville –Es muy apegada a mi mamá-

-Sí. Está en la edad pero dentro de unos años se le va a pasar. Y cuando tenga quince años seguramente van discutir a muerte por novios, maquillaje... pero eso también se le va a pasar- dijo Ron recordando a su hija y a sus sobrinas. Las peleas entre Fleur y Victorie eran las más memorables era una lastima que discutieran en francés, solo Bill podía entenderlas.

-¿Eh?- dijo Neville sin entender muy bien lo que Ron decía.

Ron se dio cuenta de que había hablado como un hombre maduro y no como un chico de doce años.

En ese momento en la puerta de Gringotts vio aparecer a una pareja que le recordaba dolorosamente a Harry y a Ginny de su mundo de origen. Eran James y Lily Potter. Detrás de ellos venían caminando alegremente John, Harry y Violet.

-Oh mira ahí viene Harry- dijo Ron a Neville.

-Y John- agregó Neville.

-Y Violet- dijo Susan.

James y Lily se integraron al grupo de los padres. John empezó a planear con los gemelos algunas bromas para el comienzo del año. Harry se unió al grupo de Neville y Ron.

-Sabían que estábamos aquí o nos encontraron de casualidad- preguntó Ron.

-Susan me avisó por el espejo que estaban todos aquí- dijo Harry.

-Me había olvidado del espejo- dijo Ron.

-Debemos acostumbrarnos a utilizarlos... - dijo Harry –Nos van a venir muy útiles en el futuro-

"No te das una idea Harry" pensó Ron.

Cuando finalmente salieron del banco, el grupo se separó. Percy se fue a comprar unas plumas. Fred, George y John habían visto a Lee Jordan y desaparecieron. Molly y Lily temían que intentaran meterse en el callejón Knockturn.

Arthur Weasley, los Granger, los Longbottom y los Potter fueron al caldero chorreante a tomar un trago.

-Ey ahora vamos a ir con mi mamá a comprar varitas para Ginny y para mí- dijo Ron al resto de los chicos -¿Quieren venir?-

-¿Qué le pasó a tu varita?- preguntó Hermione.

-Nada. Mi madre quiere que use una varita que no sea heredada- dijo Ron.

-¿No tienes tu propia varita?- pregunto Susan sorprendida.

-Era de mi tío Fabián- explicó Ron.

-Pero funcionaba muy bien- dijo Susan. –Nunca tuviste ningún problema para hacer un hechizo ¿Por qué cambiarla?-

-Me parece que cree que si la sigo usando voy a terminar como él- dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo terminó?- preguntó Neville.

-Muerto- dijo Ron.

-Oh... Lo lamento- dijo Neville.

-Hay que reconocerle a tu madre que tiene motivos ya que tu eres muy arriesgado- dijo Susan –pero no creo que eso tenga algo que ver con la varita que uno tiene... O al menos jamás escuche algo así-

- Las varitas no cambian la personalidad de las personas o indican como van a terminar Susan... -dijo Hermione- Ron es un tonto arriesgado de nacimiento y no por la varita de su tío-

-¡Gracias por reconocer que soy valiente!- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

-No dije valiente sino tonto, arriesgado, Impulsivo y... - empezó a enumerar Hermione.

-¡Oh ya basta!- dijo Susan molesta –Me están colmando la paciencia-

Molly Ron, Ginny, Hermione Neville y Susan fueron hasta Ollivander para adquirir las varitas de los hermanos Weasley.

El negocio del viejo fabricante de varitas estaba vació pero cuando entró el grupo no quedaba demasiado lugar.

-Bueno a quienes tenemos aquí- dijo Ollivander observando al grupo.

-Mis hijos, Ronald y Ginevra vienen a buscar varitas- dijo Molly.

Ollivander como era costumbre midió a Ronald y a Ginny, pero parecía no darle mucha importancia a los números que arrojaba la cinta métrica.

Ron comenzó a probar varitas hasta que finalmente reconoció la varita. Cuando la tomo entre sus dedos sintió un enorme alivio, como si hubiera recuperado una parte de si mismo que no sabía que hubiera perdido.

"Hola vieja amiga" pensó Ron. "No sabes cuanto te había extrañado"

-Sauce treinta y cinco centímetros, un poco flexible núcleo de pelo de cola de unicornio... buena para encantamientos- dijo Ollivander.

Ollivander continuó buscando varitas para Ginny. Después de que volaran cajas y vidrios se rompieran una lluvia de chispas azules le indicó que una varita había elegido a su hermana.

-Felicitaciones señorita Weasley ha encontrado su varita- dijo Ollivander con una sonrisa -Avellano treinta centímetros, flexible, núcleo de pluma de fénix... buena para trasformaciones.-.

Ginny no podía ni le importaba ocultar la felicidad en su rostro. Finalmente era una bruja hecha y derecha; y tenía una varita para demostrarlo.

Ollivander le indico a Molly cuanto le debía por las dos varitas. Cuando su madre abrió su monedero puso cara de sorpresa pero pagó al anciano hombre la cantidad solicitada. Ron no quería que sus padres tuvieran que cargar con la compra de dos varitas nuevas por lo que, sin que su madre se diera cuenta, introdujo en la bolsa de las monedas parte de los galeones que había encontrado en la habitación de los requerimientos cuando fue a controlar que la tiara de Ravenclaw estuviera donde se suponía que debía estar. Molly nunca sabría como había terminado con tanto dinero.

Molly se llevo a una radiante Ginny a comprar una túnica de segunda mano. Mientras tanto Ron, Hermione, Neville, Susan y Harry. Fueron a pasear por el tortuoso callejón. Vieron a varios compañeros como Seamus Finnigan, Lisa Turpin y a una triste Pansy Parkinson que paso siguiendo a una pareja de cara amargada que indudablemente eran sus padres. Ron estaba seguro que su compañera de Gryffindor lo vio pero lo ignoró, seguramente a sus progenitores no les gustaría que saludara a un Weasley.

Una hora después encontraron al grupo de los padres en la puerta de Flourish y Blotts. Sus padres no eran los únicos que estaban en el local mucha gente estaba tratando de entrar para que Gilderoy Lockhart le firmara algún autógrafo. Tal como lo anunciaba una pancarta colgada del primer piso.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR

Cuando nadie le estaba prestando atención Ron saco su varita y rápidamente lanzó un hechizo no verbal a la pancarta de forma que las palabras EL ENCANTADOR se transfiguraban para formar EL TIMADOR.

-Es un infierno de gente ahí adentro Jean- dijo Patrick Granger un poco malhumorado–Si no te molesta preferiría quedarme afuera-

-No hay problema cariño- dijo Jean dándole un fugas beso en los labios a su marido.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron pasar vieron que había una larga cola de personas que iba hasta el fondo donde Lockhart estaba sentado firmando libros y autógrafos con una estrafalaria pluma de pavo real. Una vez que consiguieron los libros Molly, Hermione y Susan inmediatamente se pusieron en la cola esperando que el farsante les firmara los volúmenes que habían comprado, Ron y el resto de los chicos por más que no estuvieran interesados en las firmas acompañaron a las chicas.

Ron miro hacía la puerta y vio que Patrick reía mientras miraba hacía donde debía estar colgada la pancarta. En ese momento se dio cuenta que faltaba un miembro de la familia Granger.

-Oye Hermione es que acaso dejaron a tu hermano en Brighton- preguntó Ron.

-No. Ya empezó a ir al colegio militar- explico Hermione mientras se ponía de puntas de pie para poder ver mejor a Lockhart. –Conociéndolo como lo conozco, Bobby va a ser más peligroso que mono con navaja-

-Así que piensa seguir los pasos de tu padre- dijo Ron. Mientras avanzaba un par de pasos en la fila.

-En realidad mi papá no esta muy contento- dijo Hermione –Por algunos comentarios que hizo creo que le gustaría más que sea dentista como mi mamá. Pero Bobby es muy cabeza dura y era la escuela militar o nada.-

Entendía la actitud de Patrick a él tampoco le gustaría que Hugo se metiera de Auror después de las cosas que él había visto. Y su futuro suegro parecía también haber visto muchas cosas.

Pero esa es la forma de pensar de un hombre de cuarenta y no de un chico de doce años que piensa que pelear contra el mal es lo mejor del mundo.

-¿En Serio?- dijo Ron –Yo pensé que estaría contento de que siguiera sus pasos-

A Ron le entraba curiosidad por saber que había motivado el cambio de profesión de su futuro suegro.

-No. Mi papá quería ser dentista en un primer momento- explico Hermione. –pero no pudo conseguir la beca... -

-¿La Beca?- dijo Ron.

-Es para poder pagar la universidad- explico Hermione. -Mi padre fallo y no la consiguió. Por eso considero que es MUY importante estudiar-

"Creo que ya tenemos la razón por la cual estás en Ravenclaw" pensó Ron.

Susan, después de hacerse la tonta y pasar a varias personas, había conseguido que Lockhart firmado su libro y se retiraba hacia el fondo del local para buscar a su tía.

En ese momento escucho la voz de Lockhart que decía a todo volumen:

-¿No será ése John Potter?-

La multitud se hizo a un lado, susurrando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia

John antes de que pudiera llevarlo para posar con el delante del público. James se acerco rápidamente.

-Soy el padre de John y me niego rotundamente a que se tomen fotografías- dijo tranquila pero firmemente James.

-P... Pero sería una primera plana- dijo Lockhart algo intimidado por James.

-Preferiría que no. Y es mi última palabra- dijo James que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

En ese momento el fotógrafo del Profeta estaba cubriendo el evento se dio cuenta de que la foto valdría mucho dinero. Pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo Frank Longbotton se acercó por atrás.

-Aprietas ese botón y estarás un año en Azkaban por averiguación de antecedentes- lo amenazó Frank en voz baja.

-¡Eso es basura! ¡Sabes perfectamente que hay libertad de prensa!¡No puedes amenazarme!- dijo enojado el mago.

-Eso es una realidad y sabes perfectamente que no puedes tomar fotos a menores sin autorización de los padres- dijo fríamente Frank y después agrego. –Puedes sacarla pero si mañana sale esa foto en El Profeta tu duermes en Azkaban y eso no es una amenaza es la ley.-

El mago lo pensó mejor y bajo la cámara.

Todo eso pasó en un instante y la multitud que estaba presente no se dio cuenta de lo que paso. Y pensó que Lockhart simplemente saludó al niño-que-vivió. Ron estaba contento de que ese fraude de mago no hubiera podido utilizar a John como palanca publicitaria.

Después de eso los chicos siguieron a John que fue al fondo que fue hacia el parte delantera del local y se reunieron con Susan.

-A que no saben a quien vi recién... - dijo Susan acomodando los libros dentro de su mochila abierta

Pero antes de que Susan pudiera seguir hablando apareció una persona que Ron estaba esperando desde el comienzo del día. Draco Malfoy.

-¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter?- dijo Draco Malfoy que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo –Que tu padre ande usando su placa de auror para que no te tomen fotos. Demasiado importante para aparecer en un simple periódico-

-¡Déjalo en paz, él no lo ha buscado!- dijo Ginny que estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.

-¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia!- dijo Malfoy. Ginny se puso roja.

-Ni se te ocurra tomar a mi hermana para bromas Malfoy- dijo fríamente Ron. –O te dejare hecho un estropajo-

Ron vio que Patrick Granger empujaba algunas personas para entrar

-Deberías alegrarte Weasley quizás se case con Potter y los saque a ustedes de la miseria - dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente –Creo que tu hermana sería lo único que les quedaría por vender a tus padres -

Esa última frase le había dolido mucho a Ginny.

-Parece que sabes del tema Malfoy- dijo Ron con igual malicia que Draco – Es que acaso tu padre vendió a tu madre para pagar los sobornos que lo sacaron de la cárcel-

-¡Cállate Weasley!- dijo Draco temblando de ira.

-Calma Draco- dijo la Lucius Malfoy tranquilamente mientras aparecía en escena. Ron activo todos sus sentidos. –Si uno pierde la calma comete errores. Veo que has encontrado a unos compañeros de Hogwarts la chica Granger, el hijo de los Longbottom, los Potter – dijo señalando a John y Harry – y los numerosos Weasley si no me equivoco– dijo señalando a Ron, Ginny y Susan.

-Se equivoca. Yo soy Bones- corrigió fríamente Susan. Lucius pestañeó un par de veces al escuchar el apellido de la niña.

-¡Ron!- dijo el Arthur, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George -¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.-

-Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley, defensor de los muggles!- dijo Lucius.

En ese momento llego Patrick Granger junto a su hija. Y empezó a mirar la escena atentamente.

-Lucius- dijo Arthur fríamente.

-Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho- dijo Lucius Malfoy -Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no?–

Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó un ejemplar muy viejo y desvencijado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes.

-Es evidente que no –rectificó- Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?-

Ron temblaba de impotencia y de indignación. Debía aguantar que Malfoy insultara a su Padre hasta que entregara el Diario. En ese momento sintió una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo muchacho- dijo Patrick Granger. Arthur y Lucius seguía discutiendo.

-Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy-contestó Arthur fríamente.

Madame Bones llegó en ese momento.

-Es evidente- dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo Patrick y a Jean que estaba un poco más lejos-por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.-

Antes de que Arthur pudiera lanzarse contra Malfoy la férrea mano de Patrick lo detuvo.

-Si por las compañías que frecuenta se esta refiriendo a mi... - dijo Patrick calmadamente- No le voy a negar que soy un sujeto de la más baja calaña- Todos estaban extrañados por lo que decía- Pero si por bajas compañías se está refiriendo a mi esposa y a mi hija – dijo duramente- será mejor que pida disculpas inmediatamente-

-Me está hablando a mi este... muggle- dijo Lucius con evidente asco.

-Malfoy- le advirtió Amelia Bones. Pero Lucius no podía creer que un muggle le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

-Si. Te estoy hablando. Y no te irás de acá hasta que no te disculpes- dijo Patrick con fría furia.

El padre de Hermione estaba cambiando las cosas. Originalmente solo había mirado desde lejos como su padre se peleaba con Lucius.

Lucius lanzó una carcajada.

-No voy a hacer lo que me diga este sucio mugg... - empezó a decir Lucius pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Patrick se lanzó contra Lucius haciendo volar el caldero de Ginny por los aires. Libros empezaron a caer de las estanterías más altas cuando Lucius golpeó la pared.

Inmediatamente toda la gente se corrió del sitio de la pelea, para evitar ser golpeados accidentalmente. Ron casi sintió pena al escuchar el ruido que hizo el puño de Patrick contra la cara de Malfoy.

-Vamos péguele duro Señor Granger- gritaban los chicos alentando la pelea.

-¡Patrick detente!- gritaba Jean Granger mientras trataba de llegar a su esposo. Hermione miraba horrorizada como su padre estaba sacudiendo a golpes a Lucius Malfoy.

Antes de que la pelea pudiera continuar Madame Bones en menos de un segundo colocó un escudo entre los dos luchadores.

-¡Alto!- grito con autoridad.

Lucius, que estaba bastante desorientado por el puñetazo, saco su varita y apunto a Patrick pero James Potter apareció con Frank para tranquilizar la situación. El primero apuntó a Malfoy para que bajara su varita y el segundo sostuvo firmemente a Patrick.

-Deberían meter a este muggle tras las rejas por atacarme.– Dijo Lucius mientras bajaba su varita y miraba con odio al padre de Hermione.

-Si él va a la cárcel tu también irás Malfoy.- explicó Amelia Bones. –Nadie salió herido Lo mejor será dejar las cosas así-

-¡No puedes hacer esto Bones!- se quejo indignado Lucius.

-Sí puedo- dijo terminante Amelia.

Lucius se acomodo la túnica y miro con desprecio a Madame con maldad en los ojos.

- Después de que ya anunciaste tu voto positivo para la ley de Weasley no me sorprende que defiendas a este Muggle - dijo Malfoy con desprecio - En vez de cuidar extraños deberías preocuparte por tu sobrina... aunque quizás no tenga mucho sentido como sabes la esperanza de vida en los Bones es muy baja.- terminó con malicia.

Madame Bones colocó su varita en el cuello de Lucius temblando de furia.

-No se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello a mi sobrina o te prometo que una cadena perpetua en el sector de alta seguridad de Azkaban sería piadosa en comparación con lo que te haré- dijo en un susurro Amelia Bones. –Además si el hombre con él que te acaba de pelear sufre un _accidente_ sabré que fuiste tu y podrás vender hasta tu varita que no escaparas del castigo-

Lucius se dio cuenta que Amelia Bones no estaba hablando por hablar. Y se necesitaba muy poco para que la bruja dejara dejada de comportarse bajo la ley y simplemente le cortara la cabeza.

Cuando la tía de Susan finalmente bajo la varita tomo el libro de transformaciones lo colocó en el caldero de Ginny.

-Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.- sonando extrañamente satisfecho con la situación.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo salió seguido de Draco.

"Malfoy es inteligente sabe que lo mejor es permanecer callado y esperar. Sabe que va a obtener su venganza sobre Patrick Granger cuando el heredero de Slytherin mate a su hija. Y no habría forma de probar que él estaba involucrado de manera alguna." pensó Ron.

Una vez que juntaron sus cosas se retiraron del local pero el buen ánimo que había reinado se había perdido. Un empleado estaba intentando infructuosamente que la pancarta volviera a decir EL ENCANTADOR en lugar de EL TIMADOR.

Jean estaba enojada con su marido por pelearse en público, Hermione caminaba con la vista fija en el empedrado, estaba muy impresionada por haber visto a su padre pelear de esa forma, Arthur y Amelia se habían quedado con las ganas de acomodarle las ideas a Malfoy. Ron estaba satisfecho con lo que había pasado antes de que terminara el día tendría sus manos encima del diario de Ton Riddle.

-Suerte que estaba el reportero del Profeta ya puedo imaginarme el titular- dijo James después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio –_Lucius Malfoy derrotado por muggle_-

Arthur fue el primero en comenzar a reírse y lo siguieron el resto de los magos y brujas.

-Patrick, amigo, le has dado a ese sujeto la humillación de su vida- dijo Arthur –Malfoy no imagino ni en sus peores pesadillas ser vencido por un Muggle-

-Igualmente lamento haber perdido el control- dijo Patrick Granger sonando decepcionado de si mismo. –Normalmente no soy así-

-Lucius Malfoy tiene la capacidad de exasperar a cualquiera- dijo Lily.

-Ese Malfoy no parece ser un sujeto que olvide- dijo Patrick -Y eso me preocupa-

-Me asegurare de que olvide- dijo seriamente Madame Bones.-Igualmente no creo que intente nada-

Los ánimos ya se habían calmado completamente cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante.

Las familias mágicas volvieron a sus hogares utilizando la red flu. Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle muggle que había al otro lado.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera Ron espero a que Ginny abandonara su habitación para ir a buscar el libro que necesitaba.

Tomo el caldero y fue sacando con cuidado los libros para no alterar el orden y que su hermana no notara ningún cambio.

Todavía no había pensado que haría con el diario, a su criterio la mejor solución era enviárselo anónimamente a Dumbledore para que el lo destruyera ya que él no tenía veneno de Basilisco y sería muy peligroso utilizar fiendfyre, el fuego infernal.

Cuando llego al último libro del caldero lo observo detenidamente al tiempo que pensaba "¿Donde demonios está el Diario de Tom Riddle?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Año nuevo problemas nuevos

Al ver que el Diario de Tom Riddle no estaba entre los libros que su hermana tenía en el caldero, Ron pensó que por error lo había pasado de largo negándose a aceptar la realidad como era: El Horcrux no estaba dentro del caldero que su hermana había traído de Diagon Alley.

"No puede ser. Tiene que estar por aquí" pensó mientras revisaba frenéticamente las cosas de Ginny otra vez con manos temblorosas.

Cuando terminó su fallida búsqueda, intentó cualquier hechizo convocador que conociera incluso intentó con algunos encantamientos que indicara fuentes de magia oscura a pesar de que sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que todo esto funcionara con el Horcrux, ya que la condenada cosa sabía mantenerse oculta y no daba señales de su existencia con facilidad.

Una vez que Ron dejó de negar la realidad y finalmente se convenció de que el diario no estaba en cuarto de su hermana sintió como la ira empezaba a amenazar con tomar el control, debía salir de ahí o destrozaría el cuarto de Ginny y no quería tener que explicar las razones de su enojo a su familia.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras chocó a Fred y a George pero no se detuvo ni a pedir disculpas sino siguió descendiendo hasta que llegó a la planta baja y corrió unos cuantos metros hasta un pequeño monte de robles que había cerca de La Madriguera. Una vez allí empezó a caminar mientras pateaba rocas, ramas, golpeaba los troncos de los árboles a puño limpio. Si bien ese comportamiento lo ayudaba a descargarse un poco no lo ayudaba para resolver su situación actual.

Estás eran las cosas que sacaban de quicio a Ron y lo hacían odiar el mundo en el cual había caído. Primero había sido separado de su familia para siempre, después Harry y Hermione terminaron en Slytherin y en Ravenclaw, además el condenado ente que lo había traído aquí no le daba ninguna información que pudiera ayudarlo y ahora el Diario de Tom Riddle no aparecía por ningún lado.

Finalmente se obligó a calmarse. Toda la situación le daba muy mala espina. En su mundo el basilisco no había matado a nadie de pura suerte, él sabía que si otra persona tenía el diario las cosas serían inevitablemente diferentes y ahora todos los hijos de muggles en Hogwarts estaban bajo amenaza. La única forma que tenía Ron de evitar mayores problemas era encontrando el diario antes de que pudiera poseer a su victima. ¿Pero quien lo tendría?.

Lucius Malfoy quería hundir a su padre haciendo quedar a Ginny como una asesina de muggles. Pero en realidad cualquier Weasley podía servir para ese propósito no solamente su hermana.

Rápidamente volvió a su casa y empezó a revisar sus cosas con la esperanza de que de alguna forma Lucius se hubiera arreglado para meter el diario entre sus libros, pero la búsqueda tuvo el mismo resultado que la que realizo entre los libros de Ginny.

Ron se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana nuevamente debía asegurarse de que no hubiera sacado el libro del caldero justo antes de que él lo revisara.

Encontró a Ginny acomodando los libros que él había dejado desparramados sobre la cama.

-...Metiendose con mis cosas... será posible- dijo Ginny sin darse cuenta de que su hermano había entrado en su habitación.

-Oh lo siento Ginny- dijo Ron -fui yo el que estuvo revisando tus libros-

-¡Ron! ¡No puedes revisar mis cosas así como así!- dijo Ginny muy enojada -¿¡Quien te crees que eres para meterte en mi cuarto sin mi permiso!?-

No le importaba que su hermana se pusiera furiosa necesitaba asegurarse que no tuviera el diario.

-Lo siento no quería hacerlo, pero, Hermione tenía un libro que se llama "_El Diario de Anna Frank"_ o algo así cree que se le perdió durante la pelea de su padre con Lucius Malfoy- mintió Ron –Es importante para ella. ¿Tú lo has visto?-

-No la verdad que no- dijo Ginny. A Ron le parecía que su hermana estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Bueno si llegas a verlo- dijo Ron –damelo a mí- remarcando que se lo de solamente a él.

Ron por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que si lo encontraba que no lo leyera, pero finalmente no lo hizo porque sabía que a esa edad la mejor forma de hacer que Ginny hiciera algo era justamente pedirle lo contrario.

-No te preocupes Hermanito. Si lo encuentro te lo daré así podrás entregárselo a tu _amiga_ Hermione _personalmente_ y ser el _héroe_ que recupero su libro- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa dándole a entender que sabía que a Ron le gustaba su amiga de Ravenclaw.

Ron no le prestó la más mínima atención al tono de los comentarios de su hermana. Porque se dio cuenta de que no solamente los Weasley podían tener el Diario. Después de todo la ley que su padre estaba impulsando era para proteger a los muggles y si una chica hija de muggles estaba matando a sus compañeros de estudios en Hogwarts beneficiaría a Lucius de la misma forma que si hubiera sido un Weasley. Hermione terminaría en Azkaban y se vengaría del muggle que lo humilló en público. Harry, John y Susan eran blancos potenciales igualmente.

Su siguiente parada fue con Percy que si bien no estaba en la librería en ese momento podía haber llegado a terminar con el diario. Pero su hermano mayor no sabía nada del libro. Los gemelos como era de esperar se lo tomaron para broma.

-Bueno hermano si estás interesado en recuperar ese libro- dijo George con una sonrisa.

-Deberás hacer algunas cosas por nosotros- dijo Fred siniestramente.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo tienen?- dijo Ron con voz cansada sospechando que todo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Bueno lo hemos estado leyendo y...- dijo Fred.

Era imposible que lo hubieran leído. No había nada para leer en el diario de Tom Riddle. Los gemelos lo estaban viendo como una forma de tomarle el pelo.

-¡Ey Ron! ¿¡Adónde vas!?- dijo George.

-¡No lo tienen!¡Y no lo nieguen! - dijo Ron de mal humor mientras se alejaba y pensaba su próximo movimiento.

Ron volvió a su cuarto y agarró su espejo.

-¡Hermione!- llamó Ron.

Pocos segundos después apareció en el espejo la cara de la que se convertiría en su esposa (o al menos eso espera él). Se veía que Hermione estaba sentada en el escritorio de la casa de sus padres con muchos libros a su alrededor.

-Espero que eso sea una novela...- dijo Ron con pocas esperanzas–pero por lo que veo, parece ser que estás estudiando... en vacaciones-

-¡Oh ya cállate Ron!- dijo Hermione algo colorada –Que tu seas un vago irresponsable con tus estudios no significa que tenga que serlo yo también.-

-También te quiero Herms- dijo Ron

Hermione frunció el cejo pero tomo la tregua ofrecida por Ron.

-¿Cómo estás Ron?- dijo Hermione y después agregó seriamente –Lamento que tuvieras que ver el lamentable espectáculo que montó mi papá al golpear al Señor Malfoy-

-Si tu padre no me ganaba de mano yo lo hubiera golpeado- dijo Ron. Hermione lo miro desaprobadoramente –Es más, mi papá, que es el sujeto menos violento que conozco tenía ganas de pegarle. No te preocupes Herms, Lucius Malfoy fue buscando pelea y la consiguió.-

-Igualmente creo que las cosas podían resolverse pacíficamente de otra manera- dijo Hermione testarudamente.

-Tienes que entender a tu papá, Herms- dijo Ron –No se podía quedar tranquilo mientras insultaban a su familia-

Hermione finalmente pareció aceptar los argumentos de Ron.

-Bueno ¿a qué se debe el motivo de esta agradable charla?- preguntó Hermione –No creo que sea simplemente para probar los espejos-

-No en realidad quería preguntarte una cosa- dijo Ron – Mi padre tenía un libro muggle... Se llamaba El Vuelo de Tom Petty o algo así-

Ron no podía evitar sentirse mal al mentirle a Hermione.

-¿Cómo el músico muggle?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Eh?.. Sí- dijo Ron que había tirado el primer nombre que se le ocurrió y no tenía idea de quien podía ser ese Tom Petty del que hablaba Hermione –Un libro muggle. Ya sabes tiene paginas de papel en lugar de pergamino, tapas de cuero negro y todas esas cosas que usan los muggles para hacer libros... El tema es que cree que se le perdió hoy durante la pelea y quería saber si de casualidad tú lo tenías entre tus libros-

-Aguarda un segundo- dijo Hermione. Después de un minuto más o menos volvió a aparecer en el espejo.

-No. No tengo ningún libro como el que describes- dijo Hermione. A pesar de que el diario no aparecía Ron sintió una oleada de alivio al escuchar que Hermione no lo tenía. No quería que ella estuviera cerca de esa cosa por ningún motivo.

-Bueno no te hagas ningún problema Hermione- dijo Ron para después agregar –Y avísame si lo encuentras.-

-Por su puesto que te avisare Ron- dijo Hermione un tanto ofendida –Yo no soy de las que se quedan con cosas ajenas-

En momentos como estos eran en los que se lanzarían a discutir por un por una tontería sobre quien dijo algo y quien no lo dijo pero Ron no tenía el espíritu para eso, no después de que hubiera perdido el diario. Si reñía con Hermione sería seguramente una discusión amarga.

-No. Claro que no lo eres. Lamento si sonó así- dijo Ron formándose un silencio un tanto incomodo.

Hermione detectó que algo le estaba pasando a su amigo.

-Ron ¿está todo bien?- le preguntó Hermione algo preocupada por Ron.

El tono que utilizó en esa pregunta tan simple le recordó mucho a la Hermione que fue su esposa en su mundo de origen. A la mujer que lo escuchaba cuando él estaba convencido de que el mundo estaba completamente podrido o su trabajo como auror simplemente lo superaba. Ella le hablaba y le daba fuerzas, o simplemente lo abrazaba en silencio y se quedaba junto a él en los momentos más difíciles. Pero esa mujer todavía no existía y aunque existiera no le podía contar absolutamente nada.

-Sí. Todo está perfecto- dijo Ron tristemente.

Hermione parecía querer decir algo más pero al final no lo hizo. Ron agradeció que dejara el tema ahí porque detestaba mentirle y tampoco podía decirle la verdad por más que quisiese.

-Muy bien entonces nos veremos para tomar el tren- dijo Hermione y después agregó con una sonrisa –Sabes que si quieres hablar lo único que debes hacer es gritar mi nombre por el espejo yo estaré aquí.-

-Te molestare tanto que vas a enterrar el espejo solo para no escucharme- dijo Ron con mejor humor.

-Nunca me molestarías- dijo Hermione.

A Ron se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Hermione!- Se escucho decir a Patrick Granger a lo lejos –La cena está servida-

-Oh lo lamento Ron- dijo Hermione –Me llaman a cenar.-

–Hasta luego Herms- dijo Ron –Saluda a tu familia por mí y que duermas bien-

Cuando la imagen de Hermione desapareció finalmente del espejo largo un triste suspiro. Espero unos minutos para componerse y llamó a Harry.

-Me alegro que te hayas decidido a usar los espejos- dijo Harry apareciendo en el lugar que antes había ocupado Hermione.

-Sí. La verdad que cuesta acostumbrarse a usar estas cosas- dijo Ron –Pero la verdad es que no te llamo solo para charlar. Mi padre perdió un libro Muggle durante la pelea... Riddle o algo así-

-¡Ya sé de que me estás hablando!- Ron se tensó al escuchar que su amigo sabía de Riddle -Debe ser de ese estadounidense medio loco que pasaba buscado cosas que son raras para los muggles- dijo Harry –Lo vi una vez en la televisión, tiene un museo y todo.-

A Ron no le importaba un carajo ese Riddle. Estaba interesado en un personaje mucho más siniestro.

-¿De casualidad ni tu ni John encontraron el libro?- preguntó Ron,

Harry fue a buscar sus libros y no encontró nada de Riddle. Después dejo el espejo sobre su cama y fue a buscar a su hermano para preguntarle sobre el libro.

Mientras Ron esperaba escucho que alguien entraba y después de unos segundos una niña con pelo largo y oscuro tomaba el espejo. Era Violet, la hermana menor de Harry, con la que había cruzado como mucho diez palabras en su vida.

-Hola Violet- dijo Ron.

La chica dio un gritito y soltó el espejo que por suerte cayo otra vez sobre la cama pero esta vez quedó dado vuelta por lo que Ron no podía ver nada excepto la oscuridad.

Después de unos largos segundos apareció nuevamente la cara de la Hermana de Harry.

-Hola Ron.- dijo Violet en voz baja y algo colorada.

-Hola Violet- dijo Ron tranquilamente –deberías tener más cuidado podría haberse roto el espejo-

-Lo siento pero es que me sorprendiste- se explicó la hermana de Harry todavía colorada –pensé que era un espejo común y corriente sabes ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro que sí. No vivo dentro del espejo- dijo Ron sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de la niña.

Si era posible lo hermana de Harry parecía más avergonzada y enrojeció todavía más.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Violet –Yo sé que debes estar en tu casa... es solo que... no sé-

-No te preocupes Violet. Por cierto... ¿has visto un libro sobre un tipo de apellido Riddle?- dijo Ron que no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto –mi padre lo perdió en la pelea que hubo en la librería y yo pensaba que se podía haber mezclado entre las cosas de ustedes.-

-No compre ningún libro así que estoy segura de que no me traje nada de más- dijo Violet –Aunque me hubiera gustado tener algo para leer. No encontré nada decente.-

-No creo que te guste este libro Violet -dijo Ron sombriamente- Si lo ves, dile a Harry que lo encontraste y lo pasaré a buscar-

-Claro que le diré- dijo Violet desde el otro lado del espejo –Por cierto todos los que me conocen me llaman Vi y no Violet, así que puedes llamarme así-

-Entonces _Vi_- se escuchó decir a Harry desde atrás -¿puedes devolverme _mi_ espejo?-

Nuevamente el espejo cayó sobre la cama de Harry.

-¡Harry! ¡No te aparezcas así desde atrás!- escucho decir a la hermana de Harry. -¡Me asustaste!-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?- preguntó Harry.

-Estaba hablando con Ron- dijo Violet. –No es obvio-

-Antes de eso- dijo Harry -¿Para qué viniste a mi habitación?-

-Oh... Quería saber si querías jugar Gobstons- dijo Violet.

Ron no pudo evitar divertirse al ver esa interacción entre los dos hermanos. Era una lastima que el Harry de su mundo se hubiera perdido la compañía de esa niña, que definitivamente, lo hubiera ayudado a pasar una infancia mucho mejor.

-Ahora no- dijo Harry con pocas ganas. -¿me puedes dar el espejo?-

-Bueno aquí tienes tu espejito- dijo Violet -ni que quisiera tenerlo en un primer momento. Y la verdad que no te imaginaba usando espejos y cosas de niñas-

-¡Ey!- se escucho decir a Harry enojado –No son cosas de niñas es para hablar cosas importantes-

-¿Hola?- dijo Ron –Estoy aquí todavía-

-Oh...- dijo Violet –lo lamento ya te paso con mi hermano-

Se vio que Violet le entregaba el espejo a su hermano mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Dame eso!- dijo Harry mientras tomaba el espejo -Hola Ron-

-¿Has averiguado algo?- preguntó Ron.

-Mi hermano no sabe nada del libro del que hablas- dijo Harry mientras su hermana le ponía cuernos desde atrás.

Otra puerta cerrada la única opción que le quedaba era que Susan tuviera el diario. Si no era así tendría que hacer lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer: salir de cacería por Hogwarts.

Esperó unos minutos y llamo a Susan pero no contestaba.

-¡Susan!- grito Ron.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- dijo la pelirroja mientras aparecía por el espejo con cara de dormida.

-Es temprano para irse ya a la cama Susie- dijo Ron.

-Estaba un poco cansada- explico Susan y después preguntó un poco sorprendida -¿Es ese tu cuarto Ron?-

-Sí- contestó Ron. -¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-No nada es que es muy...- hizo una pausa buscando un adjetivo adecuado para el cuarto de Ron –Naranja. Pero de un lindo Naranja, me gusta. Se ve que eres un fan enserio de los Chudley Cannons-

-Claro que sí. Nosotros apoyamos a nuestro equipo como corresponde- dijo Ron y después agrego para molestar a la chica –No como esos que siguen a los Tornados solo porque ganó el último campeonato, o tiene jugadores con facha-

-¡Yo no soy así!¡Me gustan los Tornados de toda la vida!- dijo Susan y después de unos segundos agregó con una sonrisa– Pero si además en esta temporada tiene lindos jugadores no soy nadie para quejarme-

Antes de que la conversación pudiera desviarse más Ron recordó porque había llamado a Susan.

-Te llamaba para ver si habías encontrado un libro muggle con tapas de cuero negras y titulo en letras doradas- preguntó Ron –Mi padre lo perdió y tenía muchas ganas de leerlo-

Ron vio que Susan fruncía el seño mientras pensaba.

-La verdad que no he visto como lo que dices- dijo Susan.-Pero igualmente voy a revisar mi mochila-

Finalmente Susan volvió con malas noticias para Ron. No había visto nada como lo que él estaba describiendo.

-No importa si lo llegas ver avísame que lo buscare- dijo Ron. Que no tenía ganas de que nadie manipulara el diario.

-Claro que sí. Saluda de mi parte a tu familia- dijo Susan con un bostezo –Realmente estoy muy cansada nos vemos en el Expreso-

Ron se despidió de Susan y bajo a cenar.

La comida fue muy alegre para la mayoría de los miembros del clan Weasley. Percy Hermes había llegado antes de la cena transportando, seguramente, una carta de Penélope. Ginny tenía su varita. Todos se divirtieron recordando como Patrick Granger había golpeado a Lucius Malfoy ese mismo día. Solo Ron no participaba de la charla y jugueteo con la comida en su plato, que parecía tener gusto a cenizas, mientras los otros hablaban. Realmente sentía muy deprimido no tenía hambre ni animo para conversar.

-Ron, cariño, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó su madre al verlo tan falto de apetito.

Ron levantó la vista y vio que sus padres y hermanos lo miraban algo extrañados. A esta altura ya debería ir terminando el tercer plato y no empezando el primero.

-En realidad no me siento muy bien- dijo Ron desanimado –Creo que me iré a la cama temprano-

-La verdad es que estás un poco pálido cariño- le dijo su madre –Acuéstate que te hará bien descansar y mañana veremos como te encuentras-

Ron dejó su plato y se fue a su cuarto sin acordarse de saludar. Deseaba estar solo. Se dejo caer en la cama sin sacarse los zapatos o la ropa. Ni bien cayó el agotamiento mental y emocional de las últimas horas le ganó y quedó profundamente dormido.

Los días pasaron y Ron comenzó a sentirse mejor. Se dio cuenta de que, por ahora, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ponerle las manos encima al Diario de Tom Riddle. Su familia y amigos no lo tenían y con un poco de suerte Lucius Malfoy finalmente no lo había enviado a Hogwarts, pero lamentablemente no creía que las cosas fueran a ser tan fáciles.

Finalmente llego el momento de partir rumbo a Hogwarts nuevamente. Arthur transporto a sus hijos en su Ford Anglia modificado hasta la estación de King Cross. El viaje fue largo y el vehículo no alcanzaba una velocidad muy alta por lo que demoraron bastante en llegar a Londres.

Llegaron quince minutos antes de que el tren finalmente partiera. Ron no vio señales de los Potter, cosa que no lo sorprendía para nada ya que seguramente Dobby estaría haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que John fuera al colegio y proteger al-niño-que-vivió de la bestia que sería liberada durante ese año, aunque para protegerlo seguramente casi lo mataría.

Antes de que sus retoños pudieran desbandarse en busca de sus amigos Molly y Arthur dieron las últimas indicaciones a sus hijos. Ron notó que sus padres estaban contentos pero a la vez un poco tristes, él y Hermione habían sentido lo mismo cuando Hugo finalmente partió rumbo a Hogwarts. Para su madre sería difícil tener el nido completamente vació después de tantos años.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo Arthur seriamente –Quiero que cuiden de su hermana-

Ginny parecía un poco molesta por que la tuvieran que cuidar.

-¡Pero yo ya soy grande!- se quejo Ginny

-Claro que no- dijeron sus cuatro hermanos al unísono.

-No te preocupes papá nos aseguraremos que se adapte bien a Hogwarts- dijo Percy mientras se acomodaba los antejos y parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

-Y que no se consiga novio... - dijo Fred.

–...Hasta que salga de Hogwarts por lo menos.- dijo George.

-Va ser difícil hermano- dijo Fred como si estuviera resignado -con lo que a nuestra hermana le gusta John Potter-

El rostro y las orejas de Ginny se pusieron del color de su cabello.

-¡Ey! No la molesten. Ginny no necesita que le estemos haciendo bromas en su primer día sino que necesita que le hagamos las cosas más fáciles- dijo Ron.

-Eres aburrido Ron- se quejó Fred pero pareció entender lo que su hermano le decía.

-Ron tiene razón- dijo Molly –Ginny necesita de todo su apoyo para empezar bien en Hogwarts- pero cuando terminó de decir eso dirigió una mirada sombría al menor de sus hijos –Recuerda Ron que no me he olvidado de los desastres que estuviste armando el año pasado en el colegio. Si llego a recibir una sola carta... una sola... estarás de vuelta en casa.-

-Bueno Molly no te preocupes- dijo Arthur conciliadoramente- Creo que Ron ya tuvo su lección este verano y no volverá a poner su vida en riesgo ¿No es así hijo?-

-Claro Papá- dijo Ron sabiendo que se seguiría metiendo en un montón de problemas, con suerte saldría mejor parado que el año pasado.

Una vez que terminaron los amenazas por parte su madre, cariños, recomendaciones abrazos y saludos por parte de sus dos padres Ron ayudó a Ginny a subir su baúl a uno de los vagones del expreso.

-Yo puedo arreglarme sola Ron... –se quejó Ginny.

-Si ya sé que eres grande y todo eso Enana.– dijo Ron. Ginny estaba algo nerviosa porque no le dijo nada a su hermano por llamarla enana.

-¿Quieres venir al compartimiento conmigo?- preguntó Ron.

-Claro- dijo Ginny -Me encantaría-

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Ron se dedico a darle algunos consejos a su hermana menor.

-Es mejor que estés conmigo o con los gemelos en este primer viaje porque hay gente con la que no me llevo muy bien y podrían molestarte si saben que eres mi hermana- explicó Ron mientras iba viendo quienes estaban ocupando los distintos compartimentos.

-No me digas que has estado solo un año en Hogwarts y ya te haz buscado enemigos- dijo sorprendida Ginny.

-No los busqué, aparecieron solos. Son unos chicos de Slytherin que se llevan mal con Harry, conmigo y con casi todo el mundo- dijo Ron –Draco Malfoy es el líder lo reconocerás fácil: rubio platinado, ojos grises y cara de asco permanente. Siempre esta rodeado de unos secuaces con cara de idiotas-

En uno de los compartimentos vio a Lavender y Parvati que estaban riendo tontamente y leyendo muy interesadas la revista Corazón de Bruja Adolescente. En otro vio a Cedric Diggory que estaba conversando animadamente con unos chicos de Huffelpuff. Ron esperaba que las cosas salieran bien para Cedric en este mundo.

En el siguiente compartimentos encontró a las personas que buscaba Hermione y Susan.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Ron sonriendo –Hola Susan-

-Hola Ron- dijo Hermione.

-Hola Ron- dijo Susan –Encontraste el libro que buscabas-

-No.- dijo Ron que lamentaba no haberle dicho a cada una la misma mentira y empezaba a sentir que le dolía la cabeza como cuando había intentado hablar con Dumbledore.

-Es una lástima- dijo Hermione cerrando el tema –Los libros son una fuente de conocimiento muy importante...-

Por suerte Ginny no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que decían las chicas sino que estaba tratando de acomodar su baúl arriba del asiento. Ron tomó el baúl de su hermana y lo coloco en el porta valijas.

Finalmente el silbato sonó y el tren arrancó todos se asomaron por la ventanilla para saludar a padres. Ron vio que sus padres, los padres de Hermione, los de Neville y Amelia Bones se habían encontrado y estaban charlando animadamente pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que el tren arrancaba fueron saludar a sus hijos. Ron vio a sus dos padres con ojos llorosos mientras despedían a sus hijos. A Ginny también se le cayeron unas lagrimas mientras agitaba su mano saludando a sus padres.

Cuando sus padres estaban lejos ya y las chicas ya se habían sentado nuevamente Ron se volvió súbitamente pálido cuando vio a una mujer rubia que sonreía y saludaba hacía en tren. Luna Scamander. Ron salió inmediatamente corriendo de la cabina.

-¡Ey!¡Ron a donde vas!- dijo Susan pero Ron ya no estaba para escucharla.

Cuando se asomo por la puerta del vagón ya era demasiado tarde una curva le impedía ver King Cross.

Volvió a la cabina caminando lentamente. Estaba seguro de que la mujer que había visto era Luna, la mismísima Luna que él conocía de su mundo de origen. Quizás el pelo estaba un poco menos sucio y la ropa no era tan rara pero seguía siendo Luna.

A Ron se le ocurrían solo dos opciones: La primera era que Luna había conseguido misteriosamente cruzar la barrera entre los mundos y la segunda era que se estaba volviendo completamente loco y veía cosas que no debía estar viendo. Para él era más posible la segunda opción.

-¿Ron a donde fuiste?- preguntó Hermione cuando volvió a la cabina. Susan y Ginny estaban interesadas por saber la respuesta.

-Me pareció ver a una conocida en la plataforma- dijo Ron y agregó para si mismo en un susurro –pero no podía ser ella-

-¿Quién era esa "conocida"?- preguntó Hermione más interesada todavía y revolviéndose un poco incomoda en su lugar.

A Ron le costaba mucho mentirle a Hermione lo mejor sería contestar con una evasiva.

-Alguien famoso que apareció en El Quisquilloso hace poco- dijo Ron –Creo que era una Bióloga que había perdido en el amazonas, o en el Sahara o en algún lugar así-

Técnicamente no era una mentira, después de todo Luna aparecía mucho en el quisquilloso y una vez se había perdido por una semana en el Sahara.

-Muy parecidos el Sahara y el Amazonas Ron- dijo Ginny burlándose de su hermano.

Hermione pareció relajarse un poco.

-Ron no puedes creer lo que dice ese diario- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw cruzando los brazos –Todos saben que es completa basura. Yo compre unos ejemplares y fue un desperdicio de dinero, habla sobre cosas que no tienen ninguna evidencia sólida y animales que son completamente inexistentes-

En su mundo Hermione tuvo que disculparse con Luna cuando encontró verdaderos Nargles.

-No digas eso Herms nunca sabes lo que podría descubrirse- dijo Ron.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor Ron no me digas que...!- dijo Hermione preparada para lanzarse a discutir con Ron cuando este escucho que llamaban por su espejo.

-¡O por dios no pueden para de discutir ni un segundo!- dijo Harry.

Susan y Hermione sacaron los suyos.

-Harry ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Susan –Eso se parece mucho a la entrada de King Cross-

-Eso debe ser porque es la entrada de King Cross- dijo Harry –La barrera se cerró cuando estábamos por pasar y ahora deberemos ir a Hogwarts de otra forma-

-Eso es muy extraño- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Sí. John cree que es obra de ese elfo domestico loco que estaba quedándose con sus cartas- dijo Harry –Parece que quiere convencerlo de que no vaya a Hogwarts-

-¿Qué es un elfo domestico?- Preguntó Hermione. -¿Por qué no quiere que vaya a Hogwarts?-

-La verdad que no tengo ni idea- dijo Harry en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Lily pero no se entendió bien lo que decía –Oigan debo dejarlos, nos veremos en el banquete de bienvenida-

Y los espejos volvieron a ser espejos.

A mitad de viaje Ron dejo a Hermione absorta con un libro y a Susan conversando sobre Quidditch con Ginny para ir a buscar a Neville. Encontró al chico en la misma cabina que Seamus y Dean, y se quedó jugando una partida de snap mientras les contaba lo que había pasado con la barrera cuando Harry y su hermano intentaron pasarla.

Cuando estaba volviendo para su cabina se chocó con una chica rubia de más o menos unos 16 años, que salía del baño.

-Cuidado por donde vas Ronald- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba la túnica.

A Ron le pareció raro que lo llamara por su nombre. La chica vestía uniforme de Slytherin, tenía placa de prefecta, pero lo que le pareció más raro era el increíble parecido que tenía con Hannah Abbott. Es más, era una copia exacta de su hija, Alice.

-Te cansaste de utilizar la imagen de mi hija que decidiste utilizar la de la hija de Neville y Hannah- dijo Ron con furia.

-¡Será posible no puedo engañarte nunca!- dijo el ente, que parecía decepcionado de haber sido descubierto.

-Es fácil si veo a Alice Longbottom en uniforme de Slytherin- dijo Ron y después preguntó. -¿Eras tú en la plataforma haciéndose pasar por Luna?-

-No no era yo ni ninguno de los míos y tampoco era la Luna de tu mundo- dijo la falsa Alice. –Pero debo hablarte de cosas más importante-

-No me importa para que estés aquí o lo que consideres importante- dijo Ron -¿Dónde esta el maldito diario?-

-De eso venía a hablarte- dijo el Ente –Fue muy estúpido preguntarle a tus amigos y familia por ese libro, haciendo cosas como esas arriesgas todo. Es una suerte de que estoy completamente segura de que no vayan a hacer la relación cuando aparezca realmente el diario-

-¡No veo tu punto!- dijo Ron enojado –¡No sería lo mejor contar todo de una buena vez y dedicarnos a salvar gente en vez de manipular hilos desde la oscuridad!-

-Estarías interfiriendo con su libertad a elegir- le explicó el ente –Si les cuentas todo no les darías la oportunidad de vivir sus propias vidas, de cometer sus propios errores y aprender de ellos. Imagínate si tu les dices a Harry y a Ginny que terminaran enamorándose. Les arruinarías toda la experiencia y se sentirían obligados a estar juntos. Nunca sabrían realmente si lo hicieron porque lo deseaban o porque tu les dijiste así estaba escrito.-

-Nunca les haría eso... -dijo Ron y después agrego. -Solo dime quien tiene el diario.-

-No puedo, pero ya aparecerá- dijo el ente conciliadoramente.

-¡No!¡Me lo dirás ahora!-grito Ron rojo de furia.-¡No sabes lo que puede hacerte esa cosa!-

El ente se sobresalto ante el arranque la ira de Ron.

-No voy a mentirte- dijo el Ente -la verdad es que no lo... -

-¿¡No lo sabes!?¿¡No lo puedes decir!?- la interrumpió Ron.

El pelirrojo río amargamente.

–Por supuesto que lo sabes lo que pasa es que a ti te importa un reverendo comino lo que pase con la vida de la gente ¿no es así?- dijo Ron.

El ente permaneció en silencio mientras Ron se agarraba la cabeza. No quería seguir hablando.

-Mira, porque simplemente no te marchas- dijo Ron con voz cansada –La verdad es que no eres de ninguna ayuda.-

Y sin decir más empezó a caminar por el desierto corredor del vagón.

-Antes de irte ¿No quieres saber porque elegí esta imagen?- dijo el Ente.

-Supongo que es porque Alice es bastante bonita- dijo Ron mientras seguía caminando.

-Sí. Además, justo en este año, hay una prefecta de Slytherin bastante parecida.- le dijo el Ente. –Pero en realidad lo hice para que conozcas la imagen de la chica con la que está saliendo Hugo- Ron se detuvo y se volvió un par de pasos. Realmente le interesaba tener noticias de su mundo.

El ente sonrió sabiendo que había interesado a Ron.

-Es increíble como puedes saber con quien está saliendo mi hijo en otro mundo y no puedes decirme quien tiene un libro en este tren.-

-¡Ron no seas tan amargo!- dijo el ente y después agrego sonriendo. -¿Que te parece tu nuera?-

-¿Nuera? Todavía no se casaron- dijo Ron. –¿O sí?-

Ron no se imaginaba que Neville dejara que su princesa se casara tan joven, como él tampoco dejaría que cualquier zoquete se llevara a su Rosie ni bien saliera de Hogwarts, el sujeto primero debía ser aprobado por él y toda la familia.

-Lo harán en el futuro- dijo el Ente –Después de todo es amor verdadero de ese que no rompe por nada del mundo-

No sabía bien porque, pero Ron le creía. Su hijo había encontrado amor verdadero, con un poco de suerte podría verlo en este mundo.

-Alice siempre me pareció una muy buena chica... – dijo Ron que si bien estaba triste por no poder ver la situación igualmente estaba contento por su hijo -Esos dos se gustaron desde que empezaron a discutir por quien ocuparía el asiento de la ventanilla en su primer viaje a Hogwarts. Creo que es la indicada para él- dijo Ron y después agregó –Espero que sean felices-

-Lo serán- le aseguro el ente.

Ron dio media vuelta y sin despedirse de la falsa Alice volvió al compartimiento que compartida con las chicas con la esperanza de no volver a ver más a ese ente en lo que le restara de vida.

El viaje siguió tranquilamente hasta la estación de Hogsmead. Ginny se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Finalmente le pregunto a Ron.

-Tu ya me haz dicho como es que te eligen- dijo Ginny –pero que tal si tengo la desgracia de que me elijan para una casa que no sea Gryffindor-

-¡Ey!- se quejaron Susan y Hermione al unísono.

-Perdón chicas... Quiero decir... si termino en Slytherin- se corrigió Ginny

-Tienes suerte que no esta Harry- dijo Susan.

Ginny parecía un poco asustada por la posibilidad de ser separada de sus hermanos y Ron tenía la impresión de que su hermana creía que decepcionaría a sus familia si no terminaba en Gryffindor. En suma los miedos típicos de cualquier ingresante a primer año.

-Siempre te querremos sin importar en que casa estés Enana- dijo Ron.

Ginny sonrió un poco más tranquila. Mientras pensaba en cuanto había cambiado hermano durante este año.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación de Hogsmead donde se despidió de Ginny que fue conducida a Hogwarts por Hagrid junto con el resto de los niños de primer año.

Cuando llegaron al comedor encontraron que Harry y John ya habían llegado.

-Hola Ron, Hola Nev- dijo John cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor –¿Harry les contó lo que pasó?-

-Algo así como que se cerro la barrera- dijo Neville.

-Sí- dijo John –Me estrelle con mi carrito en la división entre las dos plataformas, Harry me cayó encima y mi baúl se deslizó por el piso hasta que tacleó a una anciana muggle que quería tomar el tren a Glasgow-

Neville y Ron no sabían si reírse o lamentarse de la mala suerte del chico.

-Lo lamento John- dijo Neville apenas aguantándose la risa.

-Se nota que lo lamentas Longbottom- dijo John que no le creía nada.

Durante los siguientes minutos fue llegando al gran comedor todos los alumnos y profesores para presenciar el sorteo de los nuevos alumnos y disfrutar el banquete.

Ron miró a la mesa de los profesores Dumbledore estaba sentado en el centro esperando que todos se acomodaran, Lockhart estaba en su típica pose de galán contento de que su presencia fuera notada por el alumnado femenino, Snape estaba hablando con una bruja rubia con anteojos bastante bonita que Ron no había visto nunca antes.

Finalmente ingresaron los alumnos de primer año. Ron encontró la mirada de Ginny y le sonrió para darle aliento.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético.

El sorteo salió como Ron esperaba y lentamente los alumnos fueron a sus casas como correspondía y parecía que este año no habría sorpresas.

-¡Lovegood, Luna!- llamo la Profesora McGonagall.

Ron levantó la mirada para ver a su extraña, aunque no menos querida amiga.

Ron se sorprendió cuando vio que luna no tenía su cabello sucio, ni su collar de tapas de cerveza, aunque si tenía unos pequeños pendientes que parecían tener forma de rábanos. Y lo que más le choco a Ron la mirada soñadora no existía para nada.

El gorro se poso sobre la cabeza de la niña. A Ron la situación le olía mal.

-¡Slytherin!- finalmente anuncio el sombrero seleccionador.

Ron vio con la boca abierta como Luna iba frente en alto hacía la mesa de Slytherin y aceptaba los saludos de sus compañeros de casa.

No podía ser cierto, Luna no podía estar en Slytherin. A Ron no le cabía ninguna duda que la niña era astuta, pero de ahí a ser seleccionada para la casa de las serpientes era una cosa completamente distinta. Sin embargo debía reconocer que la Luna de este mundo vestía diferente y tenía una actitud diferente. Y eso le preocupaba porque no sabía si podía confiar en ella como lo habían hecho con Harry y Hermione en su mundo de origen.

-¡Weasley, Ginevra!- Llamo la profesora McGonagall.

Ginny, que era la última de la lista, camino nerviosamente hasta el taburete. Cuando se sentó la profesora McGonagall le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza.

Con la experiencia que había tenido con los sorteos Ron sabía lo mal que podían salir las cosas en los sorteos. Después de todo Hermione estaba en Ravenclaw, Harry y Luna en Slytherin. Al menos si su hermana terminaba en Slytherin Harry podía protegerla de Malfoy y sus secuaces. Y si entraba en Ravenclaw Hermione la pondría a hacer deberes desde el primer momento que pisara la sala común. En Huffelpuff tampoco tendría problemas ya que estaba casi seguro de que Susan la adoptaría como hermana menor desde el primer momento.

Pero a pesar de que sabía que su hermana no sufriría en otras casas deseaba que estuviera en la misma que él, como había sido en su mundo.

"Por favor que sea Gryffindor" pensaba Ron mientras veía como el sombrero deliberaba sobre el futuro de su hermana.

-¡Gryffindor!- anunció el sombrero después de unos momentos.

-¡Sí!¡Esa es mi hermana!- grito Ron saltando de su banco y, de paso, ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de la profesora McGonagall.

Ginny camino colorada hasta la raíz del cabello hasta la mesa de los leones mientras sus cuatro hermanos la felicitaban.

-Felicitaciones Enana- dijo Ron mucho más aliviado.

El banquete trascurrió con tranquilidad y Ron se dedico a comer hasta reventar. Cuando se fueron los postres el Profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su silla para hacer los anuncios de año.

-Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacer para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.-

-Finalmente quiero presentar a dos nuevos miembros del equipo docente- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore – La Profesora Alexandra Rydberg que dictara la cátedra de Runas Antiguas-

La mujer rubia de anteojos que había estado hablando con Snape se paro he inclino ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Debería tener treinta años más o menos y Ron no la recordaba de su mundo de origen.

-...y la cátedra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras será dictada por el profesor – Ron bufo al escuchar la palabra profesor - Gilderoy Lockhart- ni bien terminó de presentar a esa desgracia de la humanidad en su conjunto. Muchas de las chicas lanzaron risas tontas, y grititos más tontos aun. Entre ellas se encontraba una muy sonrojada Susan Bones.

Lockhart que parecía un loro gracias a la túnica verde que utilizaba dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas al colegio.

-Gracias señor director por permitir que parte de mi experiencia y conocimiento pueda ser de utilidad para las futuras generaciones de magos- dijo Lockhart mientras mostraba su perfil derecho como si estuviera posando en sesión fotográfica.

Ron quería asesinarlo.

Ron se dirigió a la torre para tirarse a dormir, en la sala común vio que Lavender y Parvati le estaban haciendo unas trenzas a Pansy mientras le sugería que cambiara el corte de pelo.

-En serio Pansy- dijo Lavender –El flequillo es cosa del año pasado-

-Y yo lo dejaría crecer hasta por debajo de los hombros- dijo Parvati.

-Es que no sé si mi madre le gustaría- dijo Pansy un poco indecisa –Es muy conservadora-

-Claro que le gustara es más quedaras muy linda - dijo Lavender

-O sea que ustedes creen que si me dejo más largo el pelo y me saco el flequillo quedare mejor- dijo Pansy.

-Eso para empezar- dijo Lavender como si entendiera del tema.

-Si después podemos hacer trenzas o algo así- dijo Parvati.

-Mi madre se va a volver loca si la contradigo- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa -¡Qué se vaya al demonio! De cualquier forma ni ella ni mi padre me hablan.-

Lavender y Parvati le dirigieron una mirada triste.

-Lo siento- dijo Parvati.

-No se preocupen- dijo Pansy –Solo son unos arrogantes Slytherin sangre pura que terminaron con una hija en Gryffindor. –y después agregó- Con suerte mi cambio de peinado me ayudara a conseguirme un novio hijo de muggles para que les agarre un colapso nervioso-

Las tres chicas rieron ante la ocurrencia.

-¡Todas conseguiremos novio!- dijo Lavender mientras se iban a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Al día siguiente, el techo encantado del gran salón estaba de un triste color gris, la profesora McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios. En primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con la casa de Hufflepuff.

-Otra vez tengo que estar contigo en Herbología- dijo Susan a Ron. –Que desgracia-

-Sí. Le dije a Harry que te cambiaba por Hermione pero no quiso- dijo Ron.

-Eres un idiota Ron- dijo Susan mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, Susan y Ron, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout.

-¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero tres, gente!- dijo la profesora Sprout con su habitual buen humor ni bien llegó.

La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras:

-Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?-

Ron y Neville levantaron la mano.

-¿Weasley?-

-Sirve para volver a su estado original a gente que ha sido transformada o encantada- dijo Ron.

-Muy bien diez puntos para Gryffindor- dijo la profesora.

-Has estado mucho tiempo con Hermione Granger- le dijo Pansy en voz baja. -¿Qué paso con el criminal del año pasado?-

-Si voy a perder puntos mejor recuperarlos por adelantado- respondió Ron.

-¡No Ron!- le susurró Susan –No puedes meterte otra vez en problemas-

-La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos.- dijo la profesora Sprout -Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?-

-El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye- dijo Susan.

-Exacto. Diez puntos para Huffelpuff- dijo la profesora Sprout -Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.-

-Mejor que gane puntos- dijo Susan -seguramente los perderé cuando nos arrastres en alguna de las tuyas-

Cuando la profesora Sprout termino de explicar las medidas de seguridad para transplantar las mandrágoras Ron y Susan fueron a trabajar en una de las bandejas con John y Justin Finch-Fletchley.

-Justin Finch-Fletchley- dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a John -Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso John Potter.- después le dio la mano a Ron -Y Ron Weasley, el amigo de Susie-

Ron recordaba que Justin había participado de la batalla de Hogwarts a pesar de ser hijo de muggles, también formo parte del ED y de había sido petrificado por el basilisco.

-Y a mi no me saludas Justin- dijo Susan haciéndose la ofendida.

-¡Pero si ya te salude hace veinte minutos Susie!- dijo Justin rascándose la cabeza.

-No está de más saludar nuevamente a la chica más simpática y buena de Huffelpuff- dijo Susan dedicándole una sonrisa a su compañero de casa.

-Pensé que esa era Hannah- dijo Ron para molestar a la pelirroja y recibiendo un golpe en el hombro.

Al final de la clase todos estaban empapados en sudor, adoloridos y estaban llenos de tierra. Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones. Cuando termino la clase de la profesora McGonagall bajaron a comer. Después del almuerzo Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan se encontraron en los jardines para descansar bajo el cielo plomizo antes de partir para sus respectivas clases.

-Tenemos defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo Harry a Ron.

Ron lanzó una especie de gruñido al pensar en tener clases con Lockhart.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo Hermione. –No puedo esperar a que empiecen las clases del Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart-

Susan lanzó un suspiro.

Ron tomó el horario de Hermione que estaba sobre unos libros de la chica de Ravenclaw.

-¿Será por eso que has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart de tu horario con corazoncitos?- preguntó Ron apenas disimulando su odio por Lockhart.

-¡Devuélveme mi horario!- dijo Hermione que se había puesto roja.

Ron le devolvió su horario a Hermione y partió con Harry rumbo a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Oye Harry ¿Has tenido oportunidad de ver a Luna Lovegood?- pregunto Ron que estaba intrigado por la chica.

-Lovegood ¿De primer año?- dijo Harry -¿Qué quieres saber de ella?-

-No sé- dijo Ron que no sabía que era lo que estaba buscando -¿Qué impresión te dio?-

-La verdad que no sé. No tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella- dijo Harry –Mi mamá trabajo con su madre haciendo hechizos y pociones hace unos años, pero de Luna no se nada.¿Por qué tanto interés?-

-Vive cerca de casa, creo que incluso jugó con Ginny cuando era pequeña- dijo Ron -Siempre pensé que era una buena chica y me preocupa que Malfoy o alguno de sus matones pueda molestarla.-

-No lo creo Ron- dijo Harry –Por lo poco que vi parece manejarse muy bien dentro de Slytherin. Pero le voy a echar un ojo encima por las dudas.-

Finalmente llegaron a la clase de Lockhart cuando todos estaban sentándose. Harry se sentó con su hermano y Ron tuvo que sentarse junto a Pansy Parkinson, que exhibía peinado nuevo. En su mundo de origen era lo peor que podría haberle pasado pero aquí esta versión de la chica era mucho más agradable.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville, tomó el ejemplar de Recorridos con los trolls y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.

-Yo- dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también -soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de bruja, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la banshee que presagiaba la muerte!-

Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonrisa.

-Veo que todos han comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que...-

-Ron ¿dónde están tus libros?- pregunto Pansy.

-No los traje- dijo Ron –Pesaban demasiado-

-¿Pero como vas a hacer para completar el cuestionario?- preguntó la chica.

Para toda respuesta Ron levanto los hombros sin interés y dijo –Ya me las arreglare-

Ron completo el cuestionario con las estupideces más traídas de los pelos que se imaginaba. Increíblemente algunas estaban bien y llegó a pasar.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte practica de la clase donde Ron recordaba que los duendecillos de Cornualles habían destruido el aula.

De abajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.

-Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotarlos de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula tengan que encarar a las cosas que más temen. Pero sepan que no les ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que les pido es que conserven la calma.-

-¡Por Merlín descúbrela de una vez!- dijo Ron cansado de que Lockhart hiciera tanto espectáculo.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo Pansy nerviosa.

Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Dean y Seamus miraban con extrema curiosidad la jaula.

-Tengo que pedirles que no griten- dijo Lockhart en voz baja -Podrían enfurecerse.

Cuando toda la clase estaba en vilo, Lockhart levantó la funda.

-Sí- dijo con entonación teatral -duendecillos de Cornualles recién capturados-

Seamus, Neville y John no pudieron controlarse y soltaron una carcajada.

-Muy bien si los consideran de risa- dijo Lockhart en voz alta -¡Veamos qué hacen con ellos!- Y abrió la jaula.

Los duendecillos salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida. Los más perjudicados fueron los libros de Lockhart que terminaron en su mayoría completamente destruidos. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres.

Ron espantaba a los duendes con su varita pero no con muchas ganas porque no tenía ganas de ayudar al fraude que tenían por profesor. Pansy había tomado la Autobiografía de Lockhart y lo estaba usando para lo único para lo que podía servir. Aporrear a los pequeños duendes.

Lockhart perdió finalmente la varita y escapó dejando a Pansy, Harry, John, Neville, Seamus y Ron Para que controlaran el desastre. Ni bien cerro la puerta los duendecillos empezaron a tomar los vidrios y a lanzárselos como si fueran pequeñas dagas.

-¡Ay!- escucho decir a Pansy que tenía un video clavado en el brazo.

-¡Seamus!- grito Harry –¡Abre la puerta y saca a Parkinson!.-

-¡Lockhart la ha cerrado por fuera!- gritó el Irlandés mientras un vidrio se le clavaba en la espalda. Por suerte no era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer demasiado daño.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control y los duendecillos pensaban que era muy divertido cortar a los chicos con los vidrios.

-¡Muy bien alguien sabe hacer un Petrificus Totalus!- dijo Ron.

-¡No!- Grito Pansy mientras golpeaba a otro de las criaturas con el libro –¡Por si no te has dado cuenta Ron nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es un inútil!-

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- grito Ron. Dos de los duendecillos cayeron. –¡Vamos traten de imitarme o no saldremos de aquí!-

Harry lo siguió y bajo otro de los duendecillos.

Harry, Neville y John tenían idea de como hacer el encantamiento ya que sus padres eran aurores. Seamus y Pansy tardaron un poco más pero finalmente consiguieron derribar varios duendecillos.

Los chicos pudieron relajarse recién cuando la última de las criaturas estuvo metida en la jaula. Finalmente traspirados y sangrante se sentaron en los restos de los bancos.

-¿Qué hacemos con esas cosas?- dijo Seamus, jadeante y con el pelo completamente negro por un tintero que le había dado en la cabeza.

-Podemos tirar la jaula al lago con una piedra atada- dijo Pansy mientras trataba de para el sangrado de su brazo.

Ninguno de los chicos lo consideraba una mala idea. Los duendecillos empezaron a hacer sonidos de suplica.

-No- dijo Neville –Los soltamos en la habitación de Lockhart-

Todos se miraron aprobando la idea.

-Y después dicen que los de Slytherin somos malvados- dijo Harry riendo.

-Yo me encargo- dijo John malévolamente mientras tomaba la jaula.

Finalmente consiguieron salir y bastante maltrechos y después de dejarle una caja envuelta para regalo en las habitaciones de Lockhart fueron a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey les curaran las heridas.

-¡Jamás escuche de semejante desastre en una clase!- decía la enfermera mientras curaba un corte que tenía Harry en el cuello.

Justo en ese momento entraban Hermione y Susan que se habían enterado de que sus amigos estaban heridos y fueron a la enfermería a visitarlos.

-Es que acaso ustedes no pueden permanecer afuera de la enfermería aunque sea por un año- dijo Susan asombrada -¿Qué es lo que paso?-

-Lockhart no dejo encerrados con unos duendecillos que creían que era una buena idea atravesarnos con vidrios- dijo Ron que tenía algunos cortes en las manos y los brazos.

-¡Merlín!- dijo sorprendida Hermione –El profesor Lockhart se toma en serio su trabajo-

-No simplemente al imbecil se le fue la situación de las manos y escapo- dijo John enojado.

-Y no nos dejó ni siquiera un hechizo para controlarlos- dijo Pansy.

-Y para asegurarse de que no lo siguieran cerró el aula con nosotros adentro- dijo Harry

-No puede ser- dijo Hermione –Todos hemos leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho...-

-Cállate Granger- dijo Pansy –Que esté un libro no significa que sea verdad y que ese libro lo haya escrito el significa que nada es verdad-

Hermione se fue muy ofendida de la enfermería. Pero Ron sabía que ya se le pasaría cuando tuviera clases con Lockhart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! Espero que sepan disculpar la demora para subir este capitulo. Se que no pasan muchas cosas importantes pero debían ser contadas. En los próximos capitulos ya avanzare más en la historia

Saludos.

Salvatore.


	14. Pruebas

Después del incidente de los duendecillos de Cornualles las clases siguieron tranquilamente. Hermione estaba un poco ofendida de que Ron estuviera del lado de Pansy Parkinson con respecto a Lockhart. Aunque la chica de Ravenclaw estaba empezando a dudar de las aptitudes de su nuevo profesor.

Los únicos en todo el colegio que estaban preocupados por el bajo nivel educativo de las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras eran los profesores, el alumnado en general estaba contento de tener un año un poco más liviano y un profesor flojo lo cual les dejaba tiempo para hacer otras cosas como ir a ver las pruebas de Quidditch de las diferentes casas.

Harry, Ron y Susan tenían ganas de probarse para los equipos de sus respectivas casas. Ron que si bien no quería (y tampoco creía que pudiera) robarle el puesto a Oliver, esperaba poder ser seleccionado como guardián de reserva para el equipo de Gryffindor y así participar de los entrenamientos. Harry y Susan querían presentarse como buscadores para sus equipos. Hermione por otro lado no podía entender porque esos tres estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a que una Bludger les rompiera el cráneo.

-En serio chicos creo que hay otras cosas que serían igualmente satisfactorias y mucho menos peligrosas- dijo Hermione, mientras estaban en los jardines tomando un poco de aire antes de ir nuevamente a clases.

-¿Cómo que?- dijo Susan que estaba tirada con los ojos cerrados.

-A Ron y a ti les gusta jugar al ajedrez- dijo Hermione.

-Pero el ajedrez no es un deporte Hermione- dijo Susan.-¿Es que acaso no te gustan ningún deporte?-

-Siempre me dedique más a actividades que impliquen el uso de la mente que de los músculos- dijo Hermione. –Mi padre y mi hermano son los deportistas de la familia siempre interesados en mirar todos los partidos de Fútbol, Rugby y Críquet que pasan por la televisión-

-¡Vamos Hermione!- dijo Ron –Estoy completamente convencido de que si nos permites a Harry, a Susan y a mí enseñarte a montar una escoba y perderle miedo a volar tu también querrás entrar al equipo de Ravenclaw-

-No lo creo Ronald- dijo Hermione sin admitir replica.

-Debes entender Hermione es algo natural para todos los magos y brujas volar en escoba- dijo Harry –Piensa en tus padres que han crecido viendo imágenes de brujas volando en escobas seguramente querrán ver a su hija volar en algún momento.-

Harry estaba tratando de encontrar el ángulo para convencer a Hermione de que aprendiera a volar.

-Mis padres no necesitan verme volar para saber que soy una bruja- dijo Hermione. –Además puede que no sea la mejor pero yo sé volar-

Susan, Ron y Harry se descostillaron de risa al escuchar las palabras de la chica de Ravenclaw, que inmediatamente se puso colorada como el cabello de Susan y Ron.

-Mejor dejémoslo ahí- dijo Ron que no quería seguir riéndose a costa de su amada.

-Esta bien Ron- dijo Harry mientras guiñaba un ojo –Si Hermione no puede volar y no quiere que nosotros la ayudemos a superar ese pequeño inconveniente no podemos obligarla, después de todo, es nuestra amiga y la queremos aunque le tenga miedo a las alturas y solo pueda usar una escoba para barrer-

-No es eso.- dijo Hermione –Es que me parece una perdida de tiempo.-

-No lo es Hermione- dijo Ron – A parte es tan fácil y divertido como aprender a andar en bicicleta y una vez que lo aprendes no lo olvidas-

Después de un rato Hermione finalmente accedió a que los chicos le enseñaran a volar. Pero lo harían una vez que concluyeran las pruebas para los equipos de las distintas casas.

Finalmente Harry y Ron partieron rumbo a la clase que los dos detestaban: Pociones.

Cuando estaban por entrar a la clase del profesor Snape encontraron a Ginny con una de las personas que de momento más intrigaban a Ron, Luna Lovegood.

-¡Ey!¿Cómo te ha tratado pociones Enana?- dijo Ron a modo de saludo.

-¡Hola Ron! ¡Hola Harry!- respondió Ginny sonriendo y luego agregó en un susurró -Creo que los gemelos no exageraban cuando decían que el profesor Snape odia a todos los de Gryffindor-.

-No. No mentían odia a todos los Gryffindor- dijo Ron y después agregó señalando a Harry –Y también a algunos Slytherin-

-Por lo menos no nos saca puntos- dijo Harry resignado.

Luna miraba a los dos chicos muy interesada.

-Oh por cierto Ron no sé si recuerdas a Luna Lovegood, vive cerca de casa- dijo Ginny –y es mi compañera de Pociones-

Ron volvió su mirada a la chica de Slytherin. Ahora que la veía de cerca notaba que llevaba el cabello limpio, lustroso y recogido en una coleta; además no se veían rastros de collares de tapas de cerveza. Lo que sí pudo ver era que Luna utilizaba unos aros en forma de rábanos aunque mucho más pequeños y discretos que los que utilizaba en su realidad. En suma se veía como una chica completamente normal.

-Claro que recuerdo a Luna- dijo Ron con una sonrisa. –Por cierto Bienvenida a Hogwarts-

-Gracias Señor Weasley... – dijo luna con una amable sonrisa- Yo también lo Recuerdo de pequeño y también a los gemelos eran un tanto crueles haciéndole bromas.-

Luna llamaba a Ron "Señor Weasley", después de todo seguía siendo Luna Lovegood.

-¿Cómo estás Harry?. Me acuerdo de tu mamá, Lily, era muy linda y simpática. Siempre me traía algún dulce muggle cuando trabajaba con mi mamá haciendo pociones y hechizos. Es una suerte que encontrara algún conocido en Slytherin mi familia siempre estuvo en Ravenclaw a sí que estar en Slytherin es algo completamente desconocido para mí- dijo Luna y después agregó. –Ginny me había dicho que ustedes dos eran amigos. Yo pensaba que las dos casas estaban peleadas, pero parece que me equivoque. Es una suerte porque Ginny me parece muy simpática y detestaría tener que llevarme mal con ella.-

A Ron le resultaba prácticamente imposible que la niña con la que estuviera hablando era Luna Lovegood ya que en ninguna parte la conversación habló de animales raros ni tenía la mirada perdida.

-No te recomendaría llevarte mal con Ginny- dijo Ron -tiene un carácter horrible-.

-¡Ron!- se quejo Ginny colorada. –¡No me hagas quedar mal Luna!-

Luna y Harry rieron ante la discusión entre los dos hermanos.

-¿Así que son amigos desde el año pasado?- pregunto Luna

-Sí. Somos amigos con Ron desde el viaje en el Expreso- dijo Harry.

-Grandes amigos- dijo Ron y después agregó -Siempre y cuando no haya un partido de Quiddditch de por medio.-

Esta vez todos rieron.

Luna lo miraba pensativa. Pero no era su típica mirada de que podía estar viendo nargles en la túnica. Sino más penetrante.

-He escuchado mucho de ustedes Señor Weasley- dijo Luna a Ron con una leve sonrisa y una mirada perspicaz. –Ginny me dijo que con Harry y otras dos amigas se estuvieron metiendo en toda clase de problemas durante el año pasado-

-Sí. Debemos cuidarnos un poco más este año Ron- dijo Harry preocupado. –Mi mamá va a matarme si sigo como el año pasado. Dijo que estaba muy decepcionada de mí y que siempre pensó que yo era él más responsable de los dos y esas cosas que dicen las madres para hacerlo sentir mal y que uno no se meta en problemas-

-Tienes razón Harry- dijo Ron.

-Deberías intentarlo Ron. Mamá se pondría muy contenta si se entera que estuviste sentado estudiando en vez de corretear por ahí organizando una insurrección armada con tus amigos- dijo Ginny que parecía genuinamente preocupada por la relación entre su mamá y su hermano.

"De ninguna manera que me quedare sentado estudiando mientras hay un basilisco suelto por ahí" pensó Ron que haría todo por obtener el diario.

-Creo que deberías ir juntando puntos y una buena coartada Harry- dijo Luna sonriendo. –Solo por las dudas-

Finalmente Luna y Ginny se despidieron para ir a otras clases dejando a Ron y a Harry para una tortuosa sesión de Pociones con el profesor Snape. Cuando finalmente terminó la clase Harry y Ron se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch para observar las pruebas para el equipo de Huffelpuff de las cuales Susan pensaba participar. En las gradas encontraron a Ernie, Hannah y a Justin que estaban dándole su apoyo a ella y a Zacharias Smith que estaba probándose como cazador.

En el campo unos cuantos chicos estaban volando en sus escobas, entre ellos Susan.

-¿Cómo están chicos!- dijo Ron a modo de saludo –Han comenzado las pruebas o llegamos a tiempo-

-No. Llegaron justo a tiempo. Están viendo quienes pueden volar realmente y quienes no- dijo Hannah –Susan y Zach lo están haciendo muy bien hasta ahora. Ella tiene muchas posibilidades de entrar como buscadora y no lo digo porque sea mi amiga sino porque es realmente buena-

En ese momento llego Hermione con algunos libros.

-¡Oh no! Le prometí a Susan que llegaría a tiempo- dijo Hermione antes de sentarse.

-No te preocupes Hermione todavía no empiezan- dijo Hannah nuevamente.

-¿Cómo está Susan? Me pareció que estaba un poco nerviosa. - dijo Hermione preocupada -Esperemos que los nervios no le jueguen en contra.-

–Bueno ahora que estamos todos Susan tiene el apoyo... o la presión... de todos sus amigos- dijo Hannah. –Espero que no la pongamos más nerviosa-

-Susan va estar contenta de que hallamos venido para verla- dijo Ron aunque sabía que muchas veces el publico era un arma de doble filo.

-Somos sus amigos y estaremos con ella para festejar o para llorar- dijo Hermione con aplomo –si ese es el caso traje una enorme barra de chocolate para ahogar las penas-

-Yo pensé lo mismo- dijo Hannah, mostrando una barra de chocolate que debería pesar como mínimo un kilo. –Espero que no lo necesitemos-

-Y yo espero que me conviden de eso- dijo Ron señalando el chocolate.

-¡No es para ti Ron!- le reprochó Hermione. –No puede ser que seas tan glotón-

Los chicos observaron como transcurrían las pruebas del equipo. El primero en volver fue un enojado Zacharias Smith, evidentemente no había entrado en el equipo.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo Zacharias –No he conseguido entrar, mi padre estará decepcionado-

Smith siempre fue el Huffelpuff que menos le agradó a Ron. Había sido uno de los pocos en la casa de los tejones que no había participado de la batalla de Hogwarts. Tenía un aire altanero que le recordaba mucho a Malfoy, aunque era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que provenía de una antigua y arrogante familia sangre pura. Lo que sí debía reconocerle era que nunca había hecho nada para apoyar a Voldemort y su régimen. Pero tampoco nada en contra.

-Tranquilo Zach- dijo Justin –Estoy seguro que tu padre entenderá-

-Y si no entiende- dijo Ernie de mal humor–Dile que se pruebe él mismo en el equipo y se deje de molestar de una condenada vez. Tu viejo es insoportable Zach.-

-Es Ravenclaw- dijo Zacharias Smith mientras se sentaba pesadamente –Desde que me eligieron para Huffellpuff ya no tiene esperanzas de que me destaque en lo académico así que espera que me destaque en Quidditch.-

Después de terminar la frase miró hacia donde estaban Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-Parece que tenemos algunos espías...- dijo Smith.

-Son amigos de Susan vinieron a ver que tal le iba- dijo Justin.

En ese momento comenzaron las pruebas para buscadores Ron reconoció entre los participantes a Susan y a Cedric Diggory.

El capitán del equipo de Huffellpuff lanzó varías snitchs al aire y los candidatos a buscadores empezaron a luchar para tomar las pelotitas doradas antes de que sus competidores lo hicieran.

Finalmente, después de medía hora una cabizbaja Susan comenzó a caminar, escoba en mano, rumbo a la tribuna.

-¡No entré!- dijo Susan cuando llegó –¡Ni siquiera quede en la reserva!-

-Lo lamento Susan- dijo Hermione mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Toma esto puede ayudarte un poco- dijo Hannah mientras le pasaba la barra de chocolate.

-Gracias- dijo mientras le daba un enorme mordisco. –Lo necesitaba-

-Estoy seguro de que debe ser un patán el que eligieron como buscador- dijo Justin.

-No- dijo Susan que estaba comiendo de la barra de chocolate de Hannah y la de Hermione al mismo tiempo –Eligieron a Cedric Diggory-

-¿Quién es Cedric Diggory?- dijo Harry.

-Es uno de los chicos más lindos, simpáticos y buenos que ha existido en todo Hogwarts- dijo Susan.

-No pareces muy enojada con él- dijo Hermione.

-¿Quién podría?- suspiró Susan.

Una vez que terminaron las pruebas del equipo de Huffelpuff los chicos partieron rumbo a sus respectivas casas y quedaron en encontrarse para las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor. El día de las pruebas estaba todo reunida casi toda la casa de los leones para ver quienes serían los próximos integrantes del equipo.

Ron hablo con Oliver y le aclaró que no tenía interés en robarle su puesto sino en jugar en durante las practicas y ser suplente. Igualmente Ron sabía que sus chances de superar al futuro Guardián del Puddlemere United eran muy bajas. Finalmente Ron consiguió el puesto de Guardián de reserva superando a Cormac McLaggen.

-¡Felicitaciones Ron!¡Volaste muy bien!- dijo Ginny cuando Ron volvió a las gradas con la noticia. –Ahora podrás jugar durante los entrenamientos con los Gemelos y con John-

-Sí. Al menos uno de nosotros podrá volar durante este año- dijo Susan.

-¡Ey! Todavía falto yo- dijo Harry. –Estoy seguro de que conseguiré el puesto de Buscador en Slytherin-

-Así que si eres elegido como buscador vas a competir contra tu hermano- dijo Ginny.

-Sí. Voy a dejar a ese cabeza hueca en la lona- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras miraba con interés como probaban cazadores.

A Ginny no pareció gustarle mucho como Harry se refería a su hermano y héroe de la comunidad mágica.

Finalmente llegó el día de las pruebas de Slytherin. Hasta ahora de tres que pensaban presentarse para los equipos de su casa solo Ron había conseguido un puesto en la reserva.

Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch se encontraron con la imagen típica. Muchos alumnos de la casa de las serpientes así como de otras casas que se acercaban para ver el espectáculo. Lamentablemente el tiempo no era tan bueno como los días anteriores y se había instalado una espesa niebla.

Marcus Flint parecía un poco nervioso mientras dirigía las pruebas para guardianes.

Harry estaba sentado en las gradas esperando que iniciaran las pruebas de buscadores con Ron, Susan, Hermione y sus compañeros de casa Daphne Greengrass, Jack Moon y William Flint, el hermano menor del capitán de Slytherin.

Cuando terminó de seleccionar al guardián (que era el mismo del año anterior). Flint se acerco a donde estaba Harry.

-Potter sé que te presentas para buscador- dijo Marcus Flint sin siquiera saludar. –Debo decirte que he recibido una oferta de Lucius Malfoy nos dará escobas Nimbus 2001 para todo el equipo a cambio de que deje entrar a su hijo como buscador y he decidido aceptarla-

-O sea que Malfoy padre le compro un lugar a su hijo- dijo Harry con desagrado.

-¡Marcus no puedes dejar entrar a ese idiota!- dijo Will Flint el compañero de cuarto de Harry y hermano del capitán del equipo de Slytherin –Harry lo haría polvo en...-

-Ya está decidido- dijo Marcus interrumpiendo a su hermano menor –Necesitamos esas escobas si queremos derrotar a Wood este año.-

Harry estaba completamente inmóvil mientras Will y Marcus discutían. Ron podía ver la decepción y la indignación en sus ojos. Cerca de ahí Draco estaba sonriendo mientras veía como los acontecimientos se desarrollaban

-Es una suerte para nosotros- dijo Ron a Susan pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan –Malfoy no tiene ni idea de lo que es el Quidditch. Con él en el equipo ganaremos otra vez. Harry es el único que puede derrotar a John.-

-¡Ron! No creo que sea el momento para hacer esos comentarios- le susurró Susan.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba como si no pudiera creer que Ron tuviera tan poco tacto.

-¡Es lo mismo que yo te dije!- dijo Will a su hermano. -¡Lo vi jugar en el verano! ¡Sé que es mucho mejor que su hermano!-

Marcus Flint se encontraba en una encrucijada. Por un lado podía tomar a un buscador que casi seguro era mucho mejor que el que tenía Wood y quedarse con sus escobas viejas o podía agarrar las escobas último modelo y un buscador del que no conocía ninguna habilidad.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó Flint.

Malfoy se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba Marcus con el resto de los chicos.

-Ya le has comunicado a este soquete quien será el nuevo buscador de Slytherin- dijo Draco arrogantemente.

-No. Súbete a tu escoba.- dijo Flint seco –Habrá una prueba. Tu contra Potter. Una sola snitch y sin bludgers, Si la ganas estarás adentro-

Harry no estaba revelando muchas emociones pero parecía bastante contento de giro que habían tomado las cosas. Draco no lo estaba.

-Que te crees que haces Flint- dijo Malfoy enojado –Esto no es lo acordado con mi padre. ¿Quién te crees que eres?-

-Soy el capitán del equipo de Slytherin- dijo Flint que ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud del heredero de los Malfoy –Harías bien en recordarlo... ¡ahora ve al campo de juego y demuestra que sabes hacer lo que dices!-

Harry montó su Nimbus 2000 mientras su oponente subió a su Nimbus 2001. La escoba de Draco era ligeramente superior a la de Harry pero no lo suficiente como para que le significara la victoria.

-¿Ese comentario lo hiciste a propósito?¿No Ron?- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño. –Para que Flint probara a Harry antes de darle el puesto a Malfoy.-

-Hasta que se dieron cuenta- dijo Ron satisfecho de su jugada.

-Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte Ron- dijo Hermione sonriendo y después agregó –Aunque un poco manipulador-

-Muy Slytherin por cierto- dijo Susan bostezando. –No te tenía así.-

-¡No digas eso!- dijo Ron.

En ese momento John Potter llegó a la tribuna.

-No se le podía ocurrir a Snape castigarme otro día- dijo John. -¿Cómo van las cosas? Espero que Harry le gane a Malfoy. Francamente es un idiota y preferiría jugar contra mi hermano que contra ese platinado-

-Hola John- dijo Susan –Todavía no empezó. Pero Harry y Malfoy van a ir en una pelea mano a mano por el puesto de buscador-

-Genial- dijo John mientras se sentaba.

Harry y Malfoy estaban revoloteando por el campo, el segundo quería demostrar que su escoba era mejor llevándola a máxima velocidad, pero parecía tener algunos pequeños problemas para controlarla. Harry por su parte estaba completamente concentrado en el campo a la espera de que Flint soltara la Snitch.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Flint –¡Qué gane el mejor buscador!-

Flint abrió la caja de la snitch y la pequeña pelotita dorada salió disparada perdiéndose en la niebla.

Harry y Draco empezaron a recorrer el campo de juego en busca de la snitch.

-Bueno esto va a durar un rato- dijo Ron mientras se estiraba en su asiento.

-Sí. La niebla va a dificultar todo- dijo Susan mientras habría ruidosamente un paquete de caramelos –¿Quién quiere caramelos?-

-Yo quiero- dijo Ron mientras agarraba un puñado de dulces –Gracias Susie-

-Glotón- dijo Hermione.

-Traga libros- le respondió Ron.

-¡Tranquilos los dos!- les advirtió Susan viendo el comienzo de una nueva pelea. –¡Estoy cansada y no tengo tiempo para hacerles terapia de pareja!-

Ron no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la chica de Huffelpuff.

-¡No digas estupideces Susie!- dijo Hermione colorada –Y tu Ron no te rías. No es gracioso-

Después de veinte minutos de recorrer el campo de juego de un lado para el otro Harry vio la snitch, cerca de uno de los aros. Disimuladamente comenzó a acercarse hasta que pocos metros antes de llegar Draco se dio cuenta de la maniobra y se lanzó a perseguir a Harry. En ese momento fue cuando se podía ver que la escoba de Draco era mejor que la de Harry, ya que rápidamente se le puso a la par. Malfoy intento apartar a Harry del camino para tener vía libre hacia la pelotita dorada pero Harry le puso el cuerpo y continuaron el resto del camino hasta los aros a las patadas, codazos y empujones tratando de no perder de la vista a la snitch.

Pero la habilidad de Harry se vio realmente cuando se tuvieron que lanzarse de clavado hacía el suelo para poder agarrar la pelotita dorada.

-¡Se van a matar!- dijo Hermione mientras se cubría la boca con una mano.

Draco y Harry se acercaron rápidamente al suelo a tiempo que trataban de agarrar la snitch. Poco antes de pudieran estrellarse Malfoy aminoró la velocidad para poder nivelar la escoba. Harry se demoró más y llegó a estar a menos de 2 metros del suelo cuando finalmente llevo su escoba hacia arriba. Pero, a diferencia de Malfoy, Harry tenía en su poder la snitch y el puesto de buscador.

Jack y Will los compañeros de cuarto de Harry saltaban en su lugar mientras se abrazaban con Daphne.

-¡Sí!- dijo John –¡Ese es mi hermano!-

Hermione no decía nada y Ron sabía que todavía estaba algo impresionada por lo cerca que estuvieron los dos chicos de matarse como para festejar.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar al encuentro de Harry en el neblinoso campo de juego.

-¡Felicitaciones Harry!- dijo Susan cuando llegó a su lado –Por lo menos uno de nosotros entro al equipo de su casa.-

-Gracias Susie- dijo Harry

-¡Harry podrías haberte matado!- le reprochó Hermione.

-Todo estaba bajo control Hermione- dijo Harry sonriendo y tratando de evitar que la chica de Ravenclaw lo regañara.

-No lo creo Harry- dijo Hermione –Debes ser más cuidadoso, esperaría algo así de Ron pero de ti...-

-¡Hey!- se quejó Ron.

En ese momento llegó Draco bastante enojado, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Bueno Potter parece que has ganado... por ahora. Pero no te encariñes demasiado con el uniforme de buscador, una vez que mi padre hable con el idiota de Flint no tendrá otra alternativa que sacarte del equipo. Y dejarle el honor a los verdaderos Slytherin.- dijo Draco.

Ron recordaba que en una situación muy parecida había terminado vomitando babosas.

-Al menos Harry entró en el equipo por su habilidad y no porque su padre arregló al resto del equipo con escobas último modelo- le soltó Susan.

-La verdad es que es gracioso escucharte hablar de padres Bones- dijo Draco con desprecio –Si no tienes ni idea de lo que significa la palabra.-

-¡Cállate!- dijo Susan mientras apretaba los puños y temblaba de furia.

-Diré lo que quiera de quien quiera- dijo Draco mirando a la pelirroja como si fuera basura –Y ninguna huérfana mestiza me dirá lo contrario-

-Ya la escuchaste ¡Cállate Malfoy!- le grito Harry enojado.

-No estoy hablando contigo Potter aunque te digo que realmente me da lastima tu amiga- dijo Malfoy como si lo lamentara -No sabe lo que es un abrazó o una sonrisa de parte de sus padres. Seguramente no los debe ni recordar.-

Esa frase pareció golpear duro a la Susan y unas lagrimas se agolpaban para salir de sus ojos.

Ron mientras tanto estaba sacando su varita y pensando alguna maldición que le enseñara a Malfoy a mantener la boca cerrada. Además convenía estar preparado ya que en cualquier momento la situación se saldría de control, y eso era justamente lo que Draco estaba buscando desde un primer momento.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Malfoy!- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Seré un desgraciado pero al menos no visito a mis padres en un sucio cementerio muggle- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablar así de mis padres!- dijo Susan con los ojos rojos por lagrimas contenidas.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas Malfoy! - dijo John Potter fuera de sus cabales. -¡Te voy a cagar a trompadas imbecil!-

-Será mejor que te largues de aquí ahora Malfoy, O sino yo voy a tener el gusto de sacarte a golpes- dijo Harry con fría calma.

-¿Golpes? Ni siquiera una varita- dijo Malfoy sonriendo siniestramente -Parece que se te han pegado las mañas por los peleas muggles desde que te juntas con esta sangre sucia y el traidor de sangre-

Draco había llamado Hermione sangre sucia antes y Ron no había podido echarle una maldición como correspondía pero esta vez lo dejaría escupiendo babosas.

-¡Eso es lo último que vas a decir basura!- dijo John Potter a tiempo que se lanzaba contra un sorprendido Draco Malfoy no dándole tiempo a Ron de utilizar su varita.

Crabbe y Goyle fueron a ayudar a Draco pero dos Petrificus Totalus rápidamente lanzados por Ron los dejaron rígidos como una tabla. John seguía golpeando a Draco en el césped cuando en el chico de Gryffindor pero no por mucho tiempo más ya que Blaise Zabini y Nott aparecieron para nivelar la pelea.

John ahora estaba peleando contra Zabini y Nott rápidamente Harry salió en ayuda de su hermano y equilibró la pelea.

Draco mientras tanto estaba bastante atontado y tratando de levantarse,.

-No se te ocurra volver a molestar a Susan ni a llamar a Hermione sangre sucia. Piensa en eso cuando despiertes- dijo Ron mientras dejaba inconsciente a Malfoy de un puñetazo.

Finalmente la pelea terminó cuando la Señora Hooch se acercó al campo de Quidditch para ver como había terminado la selección para Slytherin.

-¡Weasley, Zabini, Nott, y los dos Potter!¡Terminen esta pelea ahora mismo!- gritó Señora Hooch. -¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Vendrán conmigo a hablar con el director y sus jefes de casa-

Los cinco chicos estuvieron finalmente frente a su director y a sus respectivos jefes de casa. Albus observaba tranquilamente desde su escritorio como Minerva McGonagall reprendía a sus alumnos. Snape le dio una oportunidad para explicarse pero no prestaba mucho interés a lo que decían ya tenía una decisión tomada.

-Draco estaba hablando sin provocar a nadie y Potter se le tiro a golpearlo de la nada- explico Nott para justificarse –Blaise y yo simplemente fuimos en su defensa-

-¡Y un demonio!- dijo John rojo de ira –Malfoy trato a Susan como si fuera basura solo porque ella le dijo la verdad.-

-¡Potter!¡No me interesa lo que tengas para decir!- lo silenció el profesor Snape de muy mal humor.

-Muy bien. Zabini, Nott pueden marcharse hablaremos después sobre sus castigos- dijo Severus Snape. Los dos chicos se fueron del despacho del director sabiendo que no habría ningún castigo para ellos o para Draco.

-En cuanto a ustedes tres muestran claramente que el desprecio por normas y la afición a la violencia es un mal que corre en sus familias- dijo Snape.

-Yo me encargare de que mis alumnos reciban un castigo adecuado Severus- dijo Minerva -Espero que tu hagas lo mismo-

-Por supuesto Minerva- dijo Snape y después agregó -¡Harry Potter puedes retirarte!-

Harry empezó a caminar hacia la escalera.

-Y Potter después de esto puedes irte olvidando del puesto de buscador, hablare con Flint para que busque alguien apropiado para el puesto- dijo Snape.

–Seguramente será Malfoy ¿no?- dijo Harry mirando a su jefe de casa con desprecio –No sé porque todavía me sorprendo...- y se fue cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta.

Cuando terminaron de recibir sus castigos Ron y John fueron a buscar a Harry, que lo encontraron a pocos metros de la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Bueno me hubiera gustado jugar para Slytherin saben- dijo Harry –Pero si tengo que hacerlo para que ese idiota grasiento tenga el trofeo en su oficina prefiero no hacerlo. ¿Y a ustedes que les toco?-

-Veinte puntos menos y castigados con Filch el viernes a la noche- dijo Ron.

-No es tan grave- dijo John –Y si no fuera por tu castigo Harry ahora mismo estaría festejando-

-Si es verdad- dijo Harry -Bueno busquemos a las chicas-

-Susan estaba muy mal- dijo John preocupado mientras empezaban a caminar por el corredor.

-No es para menos- dijo Ron que con Harry y Teddy tenía algo de experiencia en chicos huérfanos.

Los tres continuaron caminando hacía la sala común de Huffellpuff. Poco antes de llegar encontraron a Susan que estaba sentada en un banco con Hermione y Hannah en un corredor poco transitado.

-¿Cómo estás Susie?- preguntó Ron que se sentía un poco culpable por que la situación la hubiera afectado.

La chica pelirroja tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione y se la veía muy frágil y alterada.

-Bien- dijo con un hilo de voz mientras se secaba unas lagrimas.

-Ya cayeron la mayoría de las lagrimas- dijo Hannah a Ron y después dijo a Susan. –Es comprensible que estés alterada después de las cosas horribles que dijo ese chico, pero no te preocupes, estaremos aquí hasta que te sientas mejor. Después de todo para que son los amigos.-

-Me tocaron buenos amigos- dijo Susan esbozando una débil sonrisa. -¿No se metieron en problemas?-

-Nada que no valiera la pena- dijo Harry evitando mencionar su castigo.

-Me alegro que no fueran muy duros- dijo la chica pelirroja que mejoraba su estado emocional a medida que pasaban los minutos. –Me imagino que tampoco fueron muy duros con los otros-

-No te preocupes por Malfoy y los idiotas de su grupo, ya arreglare una venganza...- dijo John sin disimular su desprecio por el chico de Slytherin.

-Gracias John pero no quiero que te metas en más problemas- dijo Susan mientras Hannah había sacado un estuche de maquillaje para intentar dejar a su amiga como si nada hubiera ocurrido- Por cierto Ron ese hechizo que utilizaste contra Crabbe y Goyle fue bastante efectivo ¿Qué era?-

-Era un Petrificus Totalus- contestó Hermione antes de que Ron pudiera contestar –Es un hechizo defensivo, yo lo sé hacer desde el año pasado, pero el profesor Lockhart todavía no nos lo ha enseñado ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?.-

-Mis hermanos- dijo Ron a modo de explicación sin entrar en detalles sobre quien se lo había enseñado. En realidad lo había aprendido de la misma Hermione.

-Fue muy útil cuando nos enfrentamos a los duendecillos de Cornualles.- dijo John.

-Muy bien- dijo una Susan un poco más compuesta y que ya no mostraba rastro alguno de llanto –Es la hora de comer-

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor se dispersaron por sus respectivas mesas. Draco no se encontraba ahí, así que seguramente, todavía estaba en la enfermería. John Potter se acerco a Fred y a George y rápidamente empezaron a secretear planeando una venganza contra Malfoy. Por su parte Susan se veía bien en compañía de Hannah y sus otros compañeros de casa. Padma Patil y Lisa Turpin parecían estar cuestionando a Hermione sobre los acontecimientos del día.

-Hola Ron- dijo Ginny sentándose frente a su hermano –Colin me contó que estuviste metido en una pelea durante la selección para buscador del equipo de Slytherin incluso tiene algunas fotos.-

Ginny no parecía contenta por la pelea sino más bien preocupada. Cerca de ellos Lavender, Pansy y Parvati simulaban estar muy interesadas en su comida pero no se perdían una palabra de lo que Ron decía.

-Oh si- dijo Ron –Draco Malfoy empezó a echarle en cara a Susan que no tenía padres.- Las tres chicas hicieron un gesto de desagrado -Al final todo terminó en pelea-

-¡Que chico más malo! Colin nos contó que John se lanzó contra Malfoy y que tu le lanzaste dos hechizos a esos dos gorilas con la velocidad de un rayo- dijo Ginny –Y después dejaste inconsciente a Malfoy de un solo puñetazo. ¿Recibiste algún golpe?-

-No- dijo Ron

–¿Ni uno?- insistió Ginny.

-Ni uno Enana- dijo Ron mientras seguía comiendo. –Tu hermano sabe defenderse-

Ginny había visto a su Ron pelearse con sus hermanos en muchas ocasiones y nunca había ganado sin embargo parecía que ahora las cosas eran distintas peleaba lo suficientemente bien como para salir sin golpes y además sabía lanzar hechizos muy bien. Parecía que la lista de cambios de su hermano no terminaba de crecer.

-No estoy orgulloso por pelearme enana- dijo Ron. –Pero se paso de la raya. Fue muy cruel con Susie y además llamó a Hermione "sangre sucia"-

-¡No lo hizo!- dijo Ginny indignada.

-Si lo hizo- dijo Ron –No creo que Hermione supiera lo que significaba la palabra pero no tardara en pedir explicaciones-

Mientras se desarrollaba la cena normalmente el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, Severus Snape estaba en las húmedas mazmorras organizando los ingredientes de su armario personal. Estaba orgulloso de poder afirmar que si había algún ingrediente mágico en el mundo él lo tenía, o si no lo tenía sabía cómo conseguirlo. Tendría que comprar Feldespato ya no le quedaba más y era un ingrediente base de muchas de las pociones más comunes. También le faltaba raíz de mandrágora, ese sería más difícil de conseguir porque siempre para esta época del año las existencias estaban irremediablemente agotadas y no había forma de conseguirla por meses. Igualmente hacia años que no la utilizaba y no creía que esta año fuera distinto. Pomona había empezado a plantar Madragoras en sus invernaderos y seguramente no tendría ningún problema en darle algunas raíces cuando estuvieran listas para ser cosechadas.

En ese momento escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Detestaba ser molestado en durante su tiempo libre.

-Espero que esto sea algo que valga la pena- dijo Snape mientras se dirigía a la puerta de mal humor.

Los alumnos comunes no golpeaban a su puerta a esas horas a menos que fuera para cumplir un castigo. Generalmente era molestado por algún prefecto o el premio anual de Slytherin por alguna cuestión que requería su autoridad o un profesor cuando era una situación que involucrara a su presencia. Pero ninguna de esas personas lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Hola Severus ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Lily Potter a modo de saludo.

-¿Lily?- dijo Snape congelado en su lugar.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Lily.

-Pasa- dijo Snape haciéndose a un lado.

Lily fue hasta el despacho del profesor de pociones donde se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y Severus detrás. No hubo ningún ofrecimiento de té o preguntas de rutina para saber como estaban los asuntos del otro. Después de todo no era una visita amistosa.

-Te preguntaras porque he venido- dijo Lily –Albus me llamó por la red flu para informarme del castigo que le has impuesto a mi hijo-

Snape maldijo por dentro al director.

-Supongo que te habrá dicho que castigue a tu hijo por pelear con otros de sus compañeros- dijo el profesor Snape.

-Si me explico que Draco Malfoy estaba involucrado- dijo Lily fríamente –Y le dijo a Susan cosas que son simplemente horribles. Si su tía se enterara tomaría cartas en el asunto y ni siquiera Lucius podría hacer algo al respecto-

-Madame Bones debería preocuparse por lo que ocurre en Wizengamot- dijo Severus despectivamente.

-Es lógico que se preocupe por Susan- dijo Lily –Al fin y al cabo es como si fuera su propia hija. Como sabes la crió desde que tus amigos se encargaron de que se quedara sin padres-

-No son mis amigos- dijo Snape secamente.

-En ese momento lo fueron Severus- dijo Lily tristemente. –Pero no vine a hablar de Susan sino de Harry. Quiero que permitas que juegue en el equipo de Slytherin-

Severus Snape bufo al escuchar la demanda de su antigua amiga.

-¡Tu hijo no pisara un campo de Quidditch por lo que queda de su vida educativa en esta institución!- dijo Snape disfrutando de la idea.

Lily pareció contar internamente hasta diez para calmarse y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Sé que no te agrada tener a Harry en Slytherin, sé que no te agrada tener a John en tu clase de pociones. No te agradan porque son los hijos de James Potter- dijo Lily tratando de mantener la calma.

-Creo que estamos completamente de acuerdo en ese punto- dijo el profesor Snape.

-Pero también son mis hijos- dijo Lily firmemente –Y no voy a permitir que los trates de esa forma. Tienes suerte de que Albus hubiera hablado conmigo en lugar de hablar con James, sino las cosas no se estarían hablando de forma tan civilizada. Es más, yo creo que tu deseabas que lo él supiera-

-Eso es ridículo- dijo Snape.

-¡Estas buscando una excusa para pelear con James desde hace años!- dijo Lily. –Y Harry es la oportunidad perfecta.-

-No necesito usar a tu hijo para nivelar las cosas con el inútil de su padre- dijo Snape. –Podría haberlo matado muchas veces durante la guerra y no lo hice-

Hacia muchos años sus caminos se habían separado demasiado como para poder arreglado las cosas. Ella se había casado con uno de sus peores enemigos y el se había unido a un grupo que buscaba destruir a todas los muggles y magos nacidos de muggles.

-¡Si querías verlo muerto lo único que tenías que hacer era cerrar la boca y dejar que Voldemort nos matara hace años!- dijo Lily fuera de sus cabales.

-Pero te hubiera matado a ti también.- dijo tristemente Severus.-Y yo no quería eso.-

-Porque me amabas- dijo simplemente Lily. Ella lo sabía desde hacia años, solo esperaba que Severus hubiera encontrado a alguien más en su corazón.

-No es algo que hubiera planeado- dijo simplemente Severus mirando a su antigua amiga–No me di cuenta el momento que pasaste de solo ser mi amiga a la mujer que amaba... a veces pienso que fue un chiste de mal gusto que la vida me tendió. Un mortifago enamorado de una hija de muggles... Otra Broma de mal gusto fue enterarme que te casaste con mi enemigo James Potter, ese si que fue un golpe del cual me costo recuperarme-

Lily permaneció en silencio. Estaban surgiendo cosas de las cuales no se habían hablado en diez años.

-No creo seguir amándote- dijo Snape sinceramente –El tiempo fue borrando algunas cosas... Nunca me arrepentí de haber traicionado a Voldemort para salvarte, no habría podido vivir conmigo mismo si te hubiera pasado algo, la culpa me hubiera matado y no creo que hubiera podido seguir adelante. De lo que si me arrepentí es de haber perdido a mi amiga de la forma que la perdí.-

-Por esa antigua amistad te pido que olvides tu rencor por James- dijo Lily tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con el hombre que una vez fue su amigo.

-¡No me pidas que perdone a James Potter porque nunca podré hacerlo no importa cuanto digas que tu que halla cambiado sé que siempre será el mismo mocoso arrogante y cruel que conocí hace años!– dijo Snape testarudamente.

-¡Entonces no traslades ese odio a mis hijos!- dijo Lily que no permitiría que nadie hiciera sufrir a uno de sus bebés –¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada de lo que pasó!-

Severus pensó en lo que Lily le estaba pidiendo durante unos segundos.

-Muy bien.- dijo el profesor Snape con la voz cansada -Le devolveré su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch, quedara en manos del capitán su permanencia o no en el equipo. Pero deberá cumplir el castigo que tuvo su hermano y el chico Weasley.- anunció el profesor Snape.

-Gracias Severus- dijo Lily. Eso era lo más parecido a un acuerdo que podría conseguir de Severus. Solo rezaba que Violet estuviera en cualquier otra casa menos en Slytherin, su hija era la debilidad de su marido y este no le toleraría a Snape ni que la mirara mal.

-No me agradezcas.- dijo amargamente el profesor Snape -Creo que voy a arrepentirme.-

-No lo creo. Y ahora debo irme- dijo Lily más tranquila mientras se levantaba.- Adiós Severus-

-Adiós Lily- dijo Snape desde su lugar detrás del escritorio.

Severus sitió que un enorme peso se le sacaba de los hombros a medida que Lily Potter se alejaba, era algo extraño, y no estaba seguro de fuera algo bueno o malo pero se sentía bien. Ahora debía decirle a Marcus Flint que Potter podía continuar como buscador.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Ron encontró a Harry demasiado contento teniendo en cuenta los hechos del día anterior.

-A que se debe que te encuentre tan feliz- preguntó Ron.

-Después te cuento- dijo Harry –Nos vemos en la casa de Hagrid con Hermione y Susan para tomar el té-

Ron llegó a la casa de Hagrid cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada pero no era el primero en llegar. Susan había llegado un poco antes y estaba intentando que Fang, el gigantesco perro de Hagrid, se hiciera el muerto o le diera la pata.

-Vamos Fang- dijo Susan –Sé que eres inteligente y puedes hacerlo pero también eres un perezoso-

El perro miraba hacia un costado haciéndose el que no entendía.

Ron viendo que la pelirroja estaba entretenida con el perro fue a dar una vuelta por el gallinero para comprobar como estaban las gallinas. Aparentemente todos las aves gozaban de buena salud y se encontraban comiendo felizmente junto a la cabaña de Hagrid. Eso podía ser una buena señal, o una mala señal. Los ataques del basilisco empezaron después de que los pollos de Hagrid murieran. Eso significaba que quien sea que tuviera el diario todavía no había caído bajo el influjo del oscuro objeto, pero también haría más difícil poder encontrarlo.

Una ráfaga de viento helado saco a Ron sus pensamientos. Miro hacía el cielo y vio como una flota de nubes con forma de algodón se alejaban hacía el sur en cambio por el norte se veían una brumosas nubes mucho más amenazantes bajando por la ladera de la montaña y dirigiéndose hacía el lago negro. Era solo cuestión de horas para que el mal tiempo se instalara sobre Hogwarts.

Ron volvió al frente de la casa y encontró nuevamente a Susan que estaba acariciando al perro.

-¿Cómo estás Susie?- la saludo Ron –¿Te cansaste de darle clases a Fang? Creo que vas a tener un trabajo muy duro Susan si lo quieres entrenar-

-Es un alumno terrible- dijo resignada la chica de Huffellpuff. –Es una suerte que vinieras Ronald. Hermione vino conmigo pero recordó que tenía que devolver un libro en la biblioteca y Hagrid fue a echarle repelente para babosas a sus calabazas.-

A los pocos minutos Hermione llegó corriendo desde el castillo y se disculpó con Susan por haberla dejado sola. Harry llego poco después de la castaña y les contó las novedades.

-O sea que puedes jugar para el equipo de Slytherin- dijo Ron si poder creerlo mientras tomaban el té justo a Hagrid. –Eso es muy raro-

-Flint dijo lo mismo- dijo Harry –A él le parece que alguien habló con Snape a mi favor ¿me pregunto quien?-

-Quizás tus padres- dijo Hermione tentativamente.

Harry no parecía muy convencido de que fuera así.

-Me enteré de cómo fue todo el asunto- dijo Hagrid molesto –Francamente lamentable. No le prestes atención Susan a esa gente diga. Solo muestran que tan podrida tienen el alma.-

-Sí. Malfoy fue muy desagradable y grosero con Susan- dijo Hermione –Pero ahora que recuerdo también le dijo a Harry que se juntaba con un "traidor de sangre" y con una "sangre sucia" ¿Qué querría decir?-

Hagrid rugió enfurecido al escuchar lo que dijo Hermione

-Estaba hablando de nosotros Herms- dijo Ron y procedió a explicarles lo que significaban esas palabras.

Cuando terminaron su visita a Hagrid. Los chicos volvieron al castillo caminando en silenció por los terrenos que separaban el castillo de la casa de Hagrid. Harry tenía la mente puesta en su nuevo puesto como buscador de Slytherin, Ron tenía su mente puesta en el diario y las posibles consecuencias de que los hechos no se desarrollaran como la otra vez.

Apenas habían puesto un pie en el fresco vestíbulo cuando oyeron una voz.

-Conque aquí están, Potter y Weasley- La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos con gesto severo -Cumplirán su castigo esta noche.-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora?- preguntó Ron.

-Limpiaran la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch- dijo la profesora McGonagall -Y nada de magia... ¡frotando!-

Al menos está vez Ron tendría la compañía de Harry.

-O no- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-O sí- dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall –Y agradezca que no está contestando cartas de las admiradoras del profesor Lockhart como su hermano.-

La Profesora McGonagall les indico a que hora debían presentarse con Filch y se marcho rumbo al Gran Comedor.

-Lamento que se hayan metido en problemas por mi chicos- dijo Susan apenada. A Ron le preocupaba la chica. La veía un tanto insegura desde el incidente con Malfoy.

-No te preocupes Susie- dijo Harry tranquilamente –Valió la pena cuando me echaron del equipo y lo vale más ahora-

-No dejaremos que nadie te trate así Nosotros te queremos como si fueras una hermana.... - dijo Ron que realmente le había cobrado afecto a la chica– Es más, podrías pasar perfectamente como una Weasley.-

-¡Yo también los quiero chicos!- dijo Susan mientras los aplastaba en un fuerte abrazo. –Si quisiera hermanos me gustarían que sean como ustedes dos-

Harry y Ron entraron al comedor sabiendo que si bien el castigo era molesto no sería tan difícil. Mientras tanto John estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso al pensar que tendría que pasar horas con Lockhart respondiendo correo de las admiradoras de este.

-Creo que voy a hablar con Harry para que me lo cambie- dijo John tramando un plan –Después de todo somos hermanos gemelos-

-De Fred y George nadie sospecharía - dijo Ron –Pero ustedes dos no son lo suficientemente parecidos además Harry usa anteojos y tiene otro color de ojos-

John apoyó la frente sobre la mesa –Tienes razón Lockhart es estúpido... pero no tanto y si aparece la profesora McGonagall estoy frito-

-Mira yo creo que te toco la mejor parte. –dijo Ron- Filch nos tendrá ahí toda la noche... Sin magia y debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza muggle no se me da bien.-

Ron paso el resto de la tarde haciendo según Hermione "cosas poco productivas" o sea nada que incluyera estudiar.

Finalmente Harry y Ron debieron presentarse ante Filch para cumplir con su castigo. Tal y como Ron recordaba el viejo Squib disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno y les hizo sacar brillo a los trofeos y placas conmemorativas incontables veces antes de autorizarlos a pasar a otro, incluido una placa con el nombre de Tom Riddle el cual Ron debió pulir no menos d cinco veces. Cualquier esperanza que tuviera Ron de que compartiendo el castigo con Harry podría irse antes se esfumo rápidamente. Finalmente el viejo celador se dio por satisfecho y dejo ir a los dos chicos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Era tarde Neville, Seamus y Dean ya estaban durmiendo pero John parecía haber llegado hacia poco.

-Tengo todos los músculos agarrotados- se quejó Ron, echándose en la cama -Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal con Lockhart?-

-Un asco- dijo John –No jamás pensé que hubiera tantas brujas que siguieran a ese fraude-

-O sea todo normal- dijo Ron –No paso nada extraño-

Ron recordaba que Harry había escuchado al basilisco por primera vez durante su castigo con Lockhart.

-Tan normal como se puede pedir- dijo John.

Ron finalmente se fue a dormir preguntándose por milésima vez qué había pasado con el diario de Tom M. Riddle.

Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas golpearon contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los paseos de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia.

Si bien el clima de Escocia se había enfriado la adversidad entre Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint no se enfrió en lo más mínimo, y este era el motivo por el cual la salud física y mental de dos equipos de Quidditch estaban resintiendo. Ron estaba reconsiderando seriamente su participación en el equipo de Quidditch, John le decía que ya se acostumbraría y Harry, teniendo en cuenta que su puesto en el equipo estaba bajo disputa había optado por no quejarse.

La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba muy ocupada debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. Su poción Pepperup tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando vapor por las orejas durante varias horas.

Poco antes de Halloween Ron cayo presa de un brutal resfrío por lo cual tuvo que recurrir a la milagrosa poción. Una vez que tomo la poción volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor nadie se sorprendió por al ver el vapor saliendo de sus orejas, después de todo el colegio estaba lleno de alumnos en las mismas condiciones.

Ginny estaba discutiendo con Percy.

-Te digo Percy que no tengo nada- decía Ginny con la voz tomada.

-Vamos Ginny- dijo su hermano –Debes cuidar de tu salud-

Ron recordaba como en su mundo de origen el diario había debilitado a su hermana lentamente sin que ni él ni los gemelos lo notara. Solo Percy parecía haberse percatado de algo pero siempre lo atribuyo a que Ginny estuviera por enfermarse.

-No debes preocuparte Percy- dijo Ginny –Yo ya soy grande.-

-No lo eres enana- dijo Ron metiendose en la conversación. Ginny parecía sentirse avergonzada de que sus hermanos la estuvieran cuidando todo el tiempo.

-Estoy tratando de decirle a Percy que estoy bien- le dijo Ginny con la voz claramente tomada.

-Esa garganta no suena muy bien- dijo Ron y sin poder evitar le toco la frente –Y creo que tienes un poco de temperatura-

-Ya te pareces a mamá Ron.- dijo Ginny –Desde cuando sabes si uno esta enfermo.-

Ron había cuidado muchas veces de sus hijos cuando estuvieron enfermos.

-No tan difícil Ginny- le dijo Ron –Si a una voz tomada le sumamos un poco de fiebre significa que estas enferma hermanita o a punto de enfermarte. Así que tomate esa poción que dice Percy y deja de discutir-

Ron estaba más tranquilo al comprobar que Ginny estaba realmente enferma y no tenía otros síntomas que indicaran que estaba siendo poseída por el diario.

Finalmente llegó Halloween. Ron estaba muy nervioso ya todo había comenzado para estás fechas. Cuando estaba bajando para ir al Gran Comedor se encontró con Hermione, cosa que como siempre le mejoraba el humor.

-¡Hola Hermione!- dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa –¡Feliz Halloween!-

-¡Gracias Ron! Igualmente- le respondió Hermione. –No te he visto en todo el día.¿Dónde te habías metido?-

Los chicos no pudieron continuar bajando ya que debían esperar a que un escalera girar y les permitiera continuar su camino.

-Estuve en la enfermería- dijo Ron –Wood no cancelo ninguno de los entrenamientos y con este clima es imposible no enfermarse-

-Harry me dijo algo parecido de Flint- dijo Hermione.

Mientras caminaron pasaron junto al lugar donde originalmente habían encontrado a la señora Norris petrificada y las palabras escritas. Ron no pudo evitar tensarse al pensar que si alguien tenía el diario. Debería estar muy cerca de ahí.

-Oh recuerdas Ron que antes de terminar primer año me prometiste que me ayudarías a investigar la protección que los Potter tienen contra quien-tu-sabes- dijo Hermione.

Ron se había olvidado por completo.

-Oh si- dijo Ron –He estado con muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente lamento haberme olvidado.-

-Bueno la verdad es que no hay mucho- dijo Hermione sin poder ocultar su desilusión –Parece ser una magia muy antigua que implica un sacrificio a cambio de protección pero muy pocos autores se han dedicado a estudiar el tema y ninguno tiene una idea clara de cuales son los alcances de este tipo de magia. La mayoría están de acuerdo al decir que eventualmente cualquier protección de sangre se disipa pero eso tampoco está demasiado claro. Algunos investigadores creen que en los casos donde alguien muere para proteger a un ser querido está protección es más fuerte y continua de manera más sutil.-

Hasta ahí nada nuevo o que no se imaginara. Igualmente Hermione había hecho una impresionante investigación para tener solo doce años.

-Bueno creo que avanzaste bastante- dijo Ron.

-Si pero no creo poder llegar más lejos- dijo Hermione claramente molesta –Simplemente nadie considera a este tipo de magia importante-

Ron sabía que era una magia muy importante solamente estaba poco investigada.

-Otra cosa de la cual quería hablarte- dijo algo preocupada Hermione –Me preocupa Susie. Malfoy parece habérsela tomado con ella desde que su tía apunto a su padre cuando fuimos a hacer las compras-

-Malfoy había evitado molestar a Susan el año pasado justamente porque su padre no quería tener problemas con Amelia Bones- explicó Ron –Pero desde el encuentro que tuvimos con Malfoy en la librería esa precaución no tiene ningún sentido...-

Finalmente llegaron al festín de Halloween y se separaron para sus respectivas mesas. Ron se dedico a comer hasta reventar. Pero lo que le mejoro el humor enormemente fue que no paso nada durante toda la noche.

Realmente Lucius Malfoy había perdido su oportunidad de introducir el diario en el colegio. Pero si era así porque Dobby había bloqueado la entrada al Andén 9 ¾. Aunque no se podía esperar que el Elfo domestico supiera todo lo que ocurría en la Mansión Malfoy.

El día después de Halloween Ron despertó de buen humor a pesar del día brumoso, nublado y frío. Empezó a caminar hacía el comedor con un apetito feroz. Cuando llego a la mesa de Gryffindor encontró a Neville, Seamus y Pansy conversando de muy buen humor.

-Si lo encuentran te juro que lo saludo- dijo Seamus.

-Yo también- dijo Seamus –Lo que hizo fue un servicio a todos los estudiantes. Lastima que no sepamos quien es-

-Estoy casi segura de que es John o los gemelos Weasley- dijo Pansy –Es su tipo de bromas-

Seguramente John y los gemelos habían ejecutado una broma a Malfoy.

-¿Ey que paso?- preguntó Ron lleno de energía.

-Ayer a la noche petrificaron a la Señora Norris- dijo Pansy tranquilamente.

Ron sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno he vuelto a las andadas nuevamente. Lamento no haber publicado antes pero no tengo una computadora como la gente para escribir. Además he estado realmente ocupado durante todo este mes. Bueno finalmente empieza el misterio del diario de Tom Riddle tal y como empezó en el universo original. En los próximos capítulos la cosa se va a enroscar más y más. Bueno creo que eso sería todo por ahora. Realmente espero poder publicar el próximo capitulo más rápido de lo que publiqué este. Gracias por tenerme paciencia y por los reviews que realmente me dan mucho empuje.

Saludos

Salvatore


	15. Extraños Sucesos

La noticia de que la odiada gata perteneciente al celador de Hogwarts había sido petrificada se difundió rápidamente por el colegio. Incluso los alumnos más nuevos como Luna y Ginny, que era una gran amante de los gatos, se sentían felices de que alguien le hubiera dado su merecido a la mascota de Filch. El único de los alumnos que parecía no estar nada feliz con todo el asunto era Ronald Weasley. Tampoco estaban muy felices con todo el asunto John Potter y los gemelos Weasley que inmediatamente fueron puestos como los sospechosos más probables del atentado, por suerte para ellos, Albus Dumbledore parecía estar completamente convencido de que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver en todo el asunto.

Lo que hacía todo más difícil era la desagradable inscripción hecha con sangre en la pared que decía "LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO". A todo eso había que agregar que se había corrido el rumor de que se había utilizado una magia muy oscura para conseguir que la gata quedara dura como piedra y que no sería fácil revertir el hechizo para volverla a su estado original.

A Ron, lamentablemente, no le quedaba ninguna duda sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando dentro de los muros del castillo.

Finalmente, después de unos cuantos días, la mayoría del alumnado terminó por creer que John Potter y los Gemelos no tenían nada que ver y solo quedaron complicados por su fama.

-Tu fuiste el que nos creyó desde el primer momento, gracias Ron- le dijo John Potter durante el desayuno –Petrificar a la señora Norris es algo que me hubiera gustado hacer pero no de esta forma… quizás pueda hacerlo cuando se calme todo un poco-

-A todos nos gustaría que la gata desapareciera- dijo Ron –pero lo que me preocupa es la inscripción en la pared.-

-Si. Fue muy desagradable- dijo John Potter y luego agregó en voz baja –Me dijo mi hermano que Malfoy estaba diciendo que el heredero vendría a deshacerse de todos los que no son sangre pura.-

Harry no le había comentado nada la última vez que se juntaron. Aunque quizás no lo hizo para evitar asustar a Hermione.

En pocos días la mayoría de la gente había olvidado todo lo sucedido. Lo único que les recordaba que la gata alguna vez había existido era la molesta presencia de Filch, el celador.

Ron notó que Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca investigando algo, seguramente relacionado con la cámara de los secretos. Pero Ron no necesitaba saber nada nuevo ni pasar horas revisando libros investigado. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba pasando (excepto quien tenía el diario).

Durante muchas noches se ocultó cerca del baño de Myrtle la Llorona pero no pudo ver a nadie sospechoso rondando la zona. Filch también pasaba mucho tiempo en el lugar donde había encontrado a su gata con la esperanza poder hallar al culpable, incluso había llevado una silla para montar guardia. La molesta presencia del viejo celador sin duda estaba manteniendo alejado a quien fuera que estuviera poseído por el horcrux contenido en el diario de Tom Riddle.

Si las cosas ocurrían tal y como habían pasado en su mundo pasaría algún tiempo antes de que el basilisco volviera a atacar. Lo que le daba la oportunidad de encontrar el diario y deshacerse de el horcrux.

Finalmente en una tarde cubierta por densas nubes grises Ron esta reunido con Harry y con Susan en los jardines hablando de quidditch y esperando a que Hermione saliera de clase. Después de unos minutos, la chica de Ravenclaw apareció con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-No entiendo que te tiene tan feliz- dijo Susan mientras se envolvía en su capa –Está frío, húmedo, gris, oscuro y depresivo-

-O sea un día normal de Escocia- dijo Hermione tranquilamente –Estoy contenta porque finalmente descubrí que es la cámara de los secretos-

-En serio...- dijo Susan sumamente interesada -¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?-

Hermione les contó que había preguntado al profesor Binns por la cámara y les había contado a ella y a la clase como fue que Salazar Slytherin había creado la cámara cuando se fundó Hogwarts.

Finalmente partieron rumbo al gran comedor para cenar.

En su camino pasaron frente al lugar donde habían encontrado a la señora Norris, a pocos metros del baño donde se encontraba la entrada a la cámara de los secretos. La silla que Filch utilizaba para vigilar el corredor estaba vacía lo que indicaba que el celador se encontraba en ese momento en otra parte del castillo, seguramente realizando alguna de sus tareas.

Ron se detuvo a observar nuevamente el lugar tratando de encontrar alguna pista que hubiera escapado a su investigación prevía.

-¡Ron!- era Susan que lo llamaba evidentemente no era lo primera vez.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió Ron.

-No creo que sea buena idea quedarse por acá- dijo Susan mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Susan tiene razón- dijo Hermione –Filch esta de muy mal humor y nos haría pasar un mal rato solo por estar parados aquí-

-No hay nada malo en echar un vistazo —dijo Harry poniéndose a gatear en busca de alguna pista.

-¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secretos?- preguntó Hermione a Ron.

-Sí. Este castillo está lleno de cosas raras que muchas veces nadie sabe que están acá- dijo Ron –No me parece extraño que pueda existir un lugar así, escondido desde que el colegio se fundó-

-Yo no lo sé- respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo –Binns dice que si no la han encontrado hasta ahora no existe y pero me preocupa que alguien tan poderoso como el Profesor Dumbledore no fuese capaz de curar a la Señora Norris, encontrar la cámara y terminar con todo este asunto de una vez-

Ron se dio cuenta que a pesar de que Hermione aparentaba tranquilidad todo el asunto la asustaba.

-No te preocupes Hermione no dejaré que te pase nada- dijo Ron sin poder evitar comportarse protector con la que sería su futura esposa.

- Gracias Ron- dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa –Eres un buen amigo, algo arriesgado, pero buen amigo-

-Oigan miren esto- dijo Susan.

Los tres chicos se acercaron hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

-Son arañas y parecen estar escapándose de Hogwarts.- dijo Susan. –Eso si que es raro-

Ron se mantuvo bien alejado de la columna de artrópodos que huían hacia el frío y húmedo exterior.

-¿Alguna vez habían visto arañas que se comportaran así?- preguntó Hermione, mirando la situación extrañada.

-Yo no- dijo Harry -¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron?-

-No.- dijo Ron varios metros atrás.

-Pero acércate un poco más Ron- dijo Hermione haciendo gestos con la mano para que se aproximara más –Desde donde estás no vas a ver nada-

-Creo que el valiente pelirrojo de Gryffindor le tiene miedo a las arañas- dijo Susan. –Jamás lo hubiera esperado-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Recuerdo que en el cumpleaños de Harry había una araña en una de las mesas y se puso igual de pálido que ahora al verla- dijo Hermione.

-No es miedo- dijo pesadamente Ron, nunca le gusto hablar de todo el asunto –Es fobia la tengo desde los tres años cuando Fred convirtió uno de mis juguetes preferidos en una araña gigante.-

-Bueno finalmente encontramos algo a lo que le temes Ron- dijo Hermione sonriendo pícaramente.

-Ni se te ocurra gastarme una broma Herms- le advirtió Ron muy seriamente.

-Oh tranquilo Ron- dijo Hemione –Nunca te haríamos ningún chiste de mal gusto-

-Claro que no Ron por quien nos tomas- dijo Susan –Por cierto me he dado cuenta que tus hermanos se pasan de la raya al momento de divertirse...-

-Es verdad, a veces se pasan- dijo Ron y agregó cambiando de tema -Escuché que todo este sector del pasillo estaba inundado la noche que encontraron a la señora Norris-

-No hay que descartar ninguna pista- dijo Harry recordándole a su amigo el tono que utilizaría muchos años en el futuro en su trabajo de auror –Por más pequeña que sea ¿de donde vendría el agua?-

-Eso es lógico- dijo Hermione.

-Sí. Solo puede venir de un lugar- dijo Susan pensando lo mismo que Hermione.

-Bueno... ¿y de donde viene?- dijo Harry que no tenía ni idea de donde podía venir.

-Del baño- dijeron Hermione y Susan señalando la puerta del baño de Myrtle.

Los chicos observaron la puerta despintada del destartalado baño donde habitaba el fantasma de Myrtle.

-Si quieren investigar van a tener que ir ustedes- dijo Harry –Ese es un baño de chicas. Nosotros no podemos entrar ahí.-

-No te preocupes nunca hay nadie dentro —dijo Hermione.

-Solo una chica muy desesperada por ir al baño lo utilizaría- agregó Susan.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Harry, mientras Hermione se empezaba a abrir la puerta.

-Lo primero que nos dicen a todos las chicas ni bien entramos a Hogwarts es que utilicemos este baño solo si no podemos llegar otro- dijo Susan.

-Eso es porque aquí es donde vive Myrtle la Llorona. Ya la van a conocer- dijo Hermione -Vamos, echemos un vistazo.-

Entraron al viejo y desagradable baño. Mientras Hermione, Susan y Harry intentaban sacarle algo de información al fantasma. Ron se dedicó a observar el baño especialmente el lugar en donde se hallaba oculta la entrada a la cámara de los secretos. El podía abrirla, ya que sabía como se decir "ábrete" en Parsel. Pero no había ninguna utilidad de entrar a la cámara ahora, el basilisco solo respondía a el verdadero heredero de Slytherin. Por más que John Potter hablara Parsel mandarlo ahí adentro sería como matarlo. Para Ron el mejor plan de acción era tratar de encontrar al diario antes de que alguien más resultara herido.

Finalmente Myrtle se ofendió por las preguntas de los chicos y se fue a llorar lastimeramente por el desagüe.

Harry acababa de cerrar la puerta a los sollozos gorjeantes de Myrtle, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingo a los cuatro.

-¡RON!- Era Percy, con su brillante insignia de prefecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una expresión de enojo en la cara.

-Hola Percy- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-¡Ese es el baño de chicas!- gritó Percy frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Escuchamos llantos pero al final era un fantasma- dijo Ron rápidamente, no tenía ganas de escuchar un discurso de su hermano.

-No estarían tratando de investigar lo que pasó acá ¿no?- preguntó Percy que no estaba demasiado satisfecho con la excusa de su hermano.

-Solo estábamos mirando- dijo Susan –Es que todo el mundo está hablando de este lugar y no lo habíamos visto todavía-

-Y permítanme recordarles que todavía están buscando al culpable- dijo Percy seriamente. –Y nadie se ha olvidado que ustedes se han estado metiendo en una enorme cantidad de problemas el año pasado.-

-S...Significa que somos sospechosos- dijo Susan sonando preocupada.

-No. Pero si los ven rondando por acá seguramente empezaran a pensar distinto- dijo Percy. –Vamos, vayan al comedor.-

Los cuatro chicos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la cena.

-Bueno- dijo Harry –Igualmente no quedaba mucho para mirar-

-Yo creo que Myrtle debe saber algo- dijo Hermione convencida –Siempre está en ese baño y además es de lo más chismosa-

-Sí. Pero el tema será sacarle algo- dijo Susan –Siempre se está ofendiendo por cualquier cosa que dices... o que no dices... -

-Pero ¿quién podría ser?- dijo Hermione-¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los squibs y los de familia muggle?-

-Pensemos- dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto -¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia muggle son basura?-

Miró a Hermione.

-Si te refieres a Malfoy...- dijo Hermione

-¡Claro que me refiero a Malfoy!- dijo Harry –Desde que empezó todo esto ha estado diciendo que el colegio va a quedar libre de sangres sucias. No hay más que ver su cara para saber que es él...

-¿Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin?- dijo Susan aprobando la idea -¿Por qué no?-

-Es más Fíjate en su familia- dijo Harry -Todos han sido sangre pura, con demasiado apego a las artes oscuras y odio a los hijos de muggles. Además son una familia muy antigua... es más podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. A eso hay que agregarle que su padre es de los que harían ese tipo de cosas

-Bueno- dijo Hermione sin estar del todo convencida -Supongo que puede ser. Aunque mi papá siempre dice que no hay que buscar por los culpables obvios sino que hay que buscar los que son menos obvios. Además no creo que Malfoy padre arriesgue a su único hijo en todo este asunto...-

-Estoy con Hermione- dijo Ron que estaba seguro que Lucius jamás se arriesgaría a darle a su hijo el diario.

-Igualmente yo creo que Malfoy debe tener algo que ver en todo este asunto- dijo Susan.

-Sí. Yo también creo que, si no es el heredero algo debe saber sobre todo este asunto- dijo Harry –Nunca lo sorprendió para nada todo lo que paso, es como si esperara que todo esto ocurriera-

-Entonces debemos sacarle la información y que nos diga quien es el verdadero Heredero de Slytherin- dijo Hermione.

-Creo que amenazarlo no va a hacer otra cosa más que traernos problemas- dijo Susan.

-Mi hermano tiene una capa de invisibilidad que le saco a mi padre sin que se diera cuenta- dijo Harry –Creo que podré convencerlo para que me la preste para espiar a Malfoy-

Tal como Ron había imaginado John Potter tenía la capa de invisibilidad de James. Aunque estaba seguro de que su padre estaba al tanto de quien tenía la capa, a los padres no se escapan ese tipo de cosas.

-No creo que John tenga ningún problema- dijo Susan –Detesta a Malfoy tanto o más que nosotros-

Finalmente llegaron al comedor y se separaron en sus respectivas mesas. Mientras comía Ron agradecía que no tuviera que pasar nuevamente por todo eso de poción multijugos, al menos con Harry en Slytherin podría espiar a Malfoy sin despertar sospechas, aunque quizás Draco no abriría la boca tan fácilmente si sabia que había gente dentro de su propia casa que lo vendería al instante.

Las cosas continuaron tranquilas y el inminente partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin estaba distrayendo a la mayoría de la gente de todo el asunto de la petrificación. Ron no le prestaba demasiada atención al enfrentamiento entre las dos casas porque tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como detener un basilisco gigante y destruir un pedazo del alma de Voldemort.

El Sábado por la mañana, después del desayuno, el campo de Quidditch se empezó a llenar de espectadores.

Ron, Hermione y Susan fueron juntos desde el gran comedor.

-Harry debe estar bastante nervioso con todo esto- dijo Hermione –Espero que juegue bien-

-Lamentablemente para Gryffindor creo que lo hará bien...- dijo Ron.

-Pero ustedes cuentan con El-Niño-Que-Vivió, Ronald- dijo Susan.

-Tu sabes perfectamente como juegan los dos, Susie- dijo Ron sin prestarle mucha atención ya que estaba pensando en que esa noche habría otro ataque.

-Por supuesto que lo sé Ronald- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff calmadamente –Será difícil, pero creo que John le ganara a Harry-

-No lo creo- dijo Ron –Harry es mucho mejor que John tu misma lo dijiste.-

-Si. Pero es el primer partido de Harry- dijo la chica rápidamente. –Los nervios pueden jugarle en contra.-

Finalmente llegaron al estadio los tres se instalaron en un sector de las gradas en la cual había gente de todas las casas.

Lavender y Seamus estaban colgando de las gradas una bandera que alentaba al equipo de Gryffindor.

-¡Hola Ron!- dijo Pansy sonriendo mientras saludaba –Espero que estos lugares no estén tomados. Lavender y Parvati me pidieron que les guardara dos asientos-

-Tienes suerte Pansy.- dijo Ron –No los asientos de mi derecha no están ocupados-

-¡Genial!- dijo Pansy y antes de sentarse saludo a las dos chicas que acompañaban a Ron –¡Oh! lamento no haberlas saludo antes chicas ¿Cómo están?- y les sonrió amablemente.

Ron había notado que a medida que pasaba el tiempo la personalidad de chica cambiaba más y más, pero no lo suficiente como para que confiara completamente en ella. Solo el tiempo diría si la bondad de esta nueva Pansy era permanente o solo temporaria.

-Muy bien- dijo Hermione respondiendo al saludo de la chica de Gryffindor.

-Espléndidamente Parkinson- contestó Susan sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica.

La gente continuó llegando al estadio. Ron pudo ver que en la tribuna de los profesores se encontraban unos orgullosos James y Lily Potter preparados para ver la actuación de sus dos hijos en sus respectivos equipos de Quidditch.

Ron estaba tentado a irse de la tribuna para controlar la cámara de los secretos, pero seguramente Dobby encantaría a una Bludger para que hiriera gravemente a John Potter y así poder salvarlo. Lo que Ron temía era que los intentos del elfo por salvar al Niño-Que-Vivió terminaran por finalmente completar el trabajo que Voldemort había dejado pendiente hacia once años y él no quería que John Potter sufriera ningún daño... por ahora. Ron fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la presencia de su hermana que llegó acompañada por dos de sus compañeros de año, Demelza Robbins y Colin Creevey.

-¡Hola Ron!- dijo su hermana sentándose en el asiento de atrás –Es el primer partido de Quidditch que voy a presenciar en Hogwarts-

-Y te tocó el partido más peleado de toda la temporada Enana- dijo Ron sonriendo. –Slytherin contra Gryffindor-

-Sí. Espero que ganemos- dijo Ginny emocionada –Va a ha ser un partido muy emocionante con Harry y John compitiendo. Además Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint parecen estar a punto de maldecirse el uno al otro en cualquier momento-

-No existe lo que se dice un partido amistoso entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, Ginevra- comentó Susan.

-Nunca había visto un partido de Quidditch, bueno en realidad hace unos meses ni siquiera sabía lo que era.- dijo Colin. -Espero que John le gane a su hermano- el chico era un leal seguidor del niño que vivió.

-Esperemos que si Colin.- dijo Ron que a pesar de que Harry era su mejor amigo jamás podría querer que las serpientes les ganaran a los leones. –Pero Harry es mejor-

-¡Claro que no!- dijo el chico testarudamente –John es el mejor. Derrotó al que no debe ser nombrado cuando era solo un bebé-

-Eso no lo hace mejor jugador de Quidditch- dijo Hermione.

Ginny parecía quería defender a John pero se calló ya que sabía que, por más que le gustaría poder decir lo contrario, no era mejor buscador que Harry.

Finalmente los equipos comenzaron a ingresar al campo de juego. En ese momento se empezó a escuchar la voz de Lee Jordan que probaba sonido.

-¡Bienvenidos al primer partido del campeonato escolar Slytherin versus Gryffindor!- comenzó a relatar Lee -Jugando por Gryffindor Spinnet, Bell y Johnson como cazadoras, Weasley y Weasley como golpeadores, Oliver Wood como guardián y capitán; y John Potter será el encargado de atrapar la snitch por el equipo de los Leones-

Se escucharon abucheos por parte de Slytherin y clamores por parte de la casa que vestía de rojo y oro.

-Por Slytherin Pucey, Flint…- comenzó a decir Lee.

-¡Miren ahí sale Harry!- dijo Hermione.

-Y el gemelo malvado de John Potter...- la Profesora McGonnagall reprendía a Lee – quiero decir... Harry Potter será el encargado de atrapar la snitch dorada para el equipo de Slytherin-

-Eso fue de muy mal gusto- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño.

-¡Es verdad, Harry no es ningún malvado!- dijo Ginny indignada, Ron sonrió abiertamente desde su asiento.

La señora Hooch hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas duras y apretar bastante más fuerte de lo necesario.

-Cuando toque el silbato- dijo la señora Hooch -tres..., dos..., uno...-

Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoyaba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el plomizo cielo. Harry subió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la snitch. John comenzó a recorrer la periferia del campo de juego tratando de ubicar la pelotita dorada antes que su hermano.

Harry no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando vio que una bludger casi choca a su hermano violentamente, por suerte fue salvado por uno de los hermanos de Ron. Como no confiaba mucho en sus golpeadores de su equipo empezó a moverse para ser un blanco más difícil. Así eran las cosas en Slytherin, los golpeadores no eran para proteger a los compañeros sino para derribar a los jugadores del equipo contrario.

Ron desde su lugar se dio cuenta de que la bludger había tomado como blanco a John Potter tal como en su mundo había atacado a Harry. Rápidamente saco su varita de la manga de su túnica.

-¡Esa Bludger está loca!- dijo Susan cuando la pelota de metal volvió nuevamente contra John.

-Eso es poco común.- dijo Hermione.

-No es poco común, sino que es imposible. Las bludgers no deciden derribar a un solo jugador.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff pensativa.

Fred y George empezaron a proteger a John. Ron mientras tanto estaba siguiendo la bludger atentamente.

-Alguien debe estar manipulando la bludger- dijo Hermione seriamente. Y después notó que Ron tenía su varita en la mano –No se te ocurra lanzarle un hechizo Ron es muy peligroso con todos jugadores volando por todas partes-

-No. Solo si la situación se pone peligrosa- dijo Ron a Hermione tranquilamente –No sabes lo que pesan esas condenadas bolas de hierro- Por culpa de una de esas malditas cosas había terminado en este universo en primer lugar.

-¡Claro que lo sé!- dijo Hermione lista para lanzarse a discutir con Ron pero decidió dejar cualquier pleito más tarde.

-¡Miren la otra bludger persigue a Harry!- señalo Susan con su varita.

Ron pensó que la pelirroja estaba equivocándose pero no era así. Entre la lluvia que había comenzado a caer podía verse a la segunda Bludger estaba lanzándose contra Harry con violencia.

"Que carajo está pasando" pensó Ron "Dobby parece querer asegurarse de que no quede ningún Potter en Hogwarts"

Los dos capitanes llamaron a tiempo muerto Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint hablaron con sus equipos sobre el problema en el cual se encontraban. Desde el lugar en el cual estaba Ron no podía escuchar nada.

Al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch los jugadores volvieron a elevarse he inmediatamente las Bludgers empezaron a tratar de eliminar a sus blancos pero además de eso empezaron a cambiar de blanco de forma aleatoria entre John y Harry haciendo más difícil el esquivarlas. Los gemelos y golpeadores de Slytherin estaban teniendo problemas para mantener las bolas alejadas de sus jugadores y Ron no se animaba a intervenir cualquiera de los dos hermanos podría recibir el hechizo por error.

-¡Miren los dos hermanos están bailando ballet entre ellos- dijo riendo Draco Malfoy a pocos metros de distancia de Ron y el resto del grupo.

Cuando Ron miro hacía donde se encontraba Draco vio el miedo pintado los ojos se chico de Slytrherin.

En pocos segundos pasaron muchas John Potter se lanzó tras la snitch que flotaba a pocos metros sobre la cabeza de Draco, al mismo tiempo Harry esquivo una Bludger de puro milagro, antes de que la pelota de hierro volviera a atacarlo Harry se lanzó tras su hermano. Los dos tenían la misma idea si atrapaban la snitch se terminaría el partido y bludgers se detendrían. John se lanzó en picado sobre la tribuna pero la snitch cambio rápidamente de posición y el chico debía volver a subir. Pero la bludger que lo perseguía era mucho menos rápida en cambiar de rumbo que las escobas. Ron descubrió con horror que la pelota no esquivaría al publico como debería hacer sino golpearía la tribuna y que se dirigía directamente hacía el lugar que ocupaba una sorprendida Ginny.

Harry, que iba pocos metros por delante de la pelota de hierro, se dio cuenta de que lastimaría gravemente a las personas de la tribuna e intento atraparla en pleno vuelo, lo único que consiguió fue ser despedido del camino de la bola con todos los huesos de la mano astillados, unas costillas rotas y la para colmo de males bludger no cambio de curso en lo más mínimo.

Ron dándose cuenta que su hermana no se movería a tiempo salto sobre ella para alejarla del peligro, justo después de que la empujara la bludger golpeo el entablado de tribuna dejando un enorme agujero.

-Estas bien Enana- le pregunto Ron algo preocupado por su hermanita mientras se levantaba -¿No te lastimaste?-

-¡Esa Bludger no debería haber golpeado las gradas!- pero antes de Ginny pudiera terminar de hablar la bludger volvió a salir del piso pero esta vez destrozando el lugar en el cual estaba parado su hermano mayor.

Ron sintió que el suelo explotaba bajo sus pies, que daba un par de vueltas en el aire antes de aterrizar de espaldas sobre la platea, sentía punzante dolor en la pierna derecha y al caer se había golpeado la cabeza. Todavía tenía la varita en la mano y alcanzo a ver la bludger justo sobre su cabeza que se dirigía nuevamente hacía Harry que todavía estaba medio atontado por el golpe.

-Bombarda- susurró Ron. Mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse consciente.

Instantáneamente la pelota exploto en pequeños e inofensivos pedazos.

-¡Qué esperas Harry ve a buscar esa condenada snitch y termina con todo esto de una buena vez!- grito Ron a su amigo. Antes de finalmente desmayarse.

Harry se puso inmediatamente en persecución de John que tenía serios problemas para alcanzar la snitch y esquivar la bludger. Harry consiguió llegar junto a su hermano en pocos segundos. Si bien con la destrucción de una de las pelota de acero por parte de Ron había reducido sus problemas todavía estaban en peligro.

Su hermano también había sido golpeado en el brazo intentando alcanzar la snitch y ninguno de los dos necesitaba muchos golpes más para terminar de caer de sus escobas. A esa altura no le importaba que equipo ganara el encuentro sino que simplemente terminara, pero parecía que su hermano no estaba en condiciones de poder seguir. Si alguien debía terminar el partido debía ser él.

Finalmente Harry consiguió superar a su hermano y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de envolver a la pelotita dorada con la mano. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo algo negro y redondo que se dirigía hacía él. Un instante antes de la Bludger lo alcanzara Harry se lanzó de cabeza de su escoba y consiguió atrapar la pelotita dorada antes de golpear el suelo.

La caída en el campo de juego fue amortiguada por el barro que había formado la lluvia. Finalmente un dolorido Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre el suelo y con la mano cerrada firmemente sobre la snitch quedo inconsciente. Había terminado su primer partido como buscador por Slytherin.

En la platea Ron seguía tirado sobre el piso de madera. Pero empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Lamentablemente para el todavía seguía en su mundo de adopción.

-¡Ron!¡Dime que estás bien!- decía con voz lejana y preocupada su hermana mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.

La situación le recordaba terriblemente a la forma de la cual había llegado a este mundo.

-¡Ron!- escuchaba la voz preocupada de Hermione que iba al lugar donde estaba tirado.

-Dime que estás bien Ron- dijo Hermione llorando mientras tomaba su mano.

-Estoy bien- dijo Ron dolorido –Me debo haber roto algunos huesos solamente-

-¡Odio este horrible deporte!- decía Hermione muy enojada mientras dejaba escapar gruesas lagrimas –¡Casi muere Ginny y tu volaste como tres metros por el aire y estás herido!-

-Entonces deberías irte Granger. De cualquier forma ningún mago de enserio te quiere aquí sangre sucia- escucho decir a Malfoy que estaba entre la gente que formaba un circulo a su alrededor.

Ron todavía tenía su varita en la mano.

-¡Come Babosas!- grito Ron. Lanzándole un hechizo al chico que Slytherin que inmediatamente salió corriendo con la cara verde.

-Lindo hechizo hermanito- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Ron sabes que pueden castigarte- dijo Hermione suavemente. –No quiero que sufras por mi-

-No me importa. Nunca voy a dejar que nadie te hable así- dijo Ron apenas disimulando cuanto la amaba.

El rostro de Hermione se puso muy colorado y soltó la mano de Ron.

-G...Gracias Ron eres un buen amigo pero yo puedo defenderme sola.- dijo Hermione todavía colorada mientras se ponía de pie.

Ginny miro primero a Ron y después a la chica de Ravenclaw a su hermano debía gustarle mucho y ella también, solo que todavía no se había dado cuenta o era muy tímida para aceptarlo.

-Esta pierna se ve mal Ronnie- dijo Susan preocupada mientras examinaba las heridas del pelirrojo –No vas a poder caminar hasta la enfermería-

Susan ató un pedazo de madera para evitar que la pierna de Ron siguiera moviéndose.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff poniendo a Ron a levitar suavemente a tiempo que empezaba a moverlo fuera de las gradas.

Al llegar a la enfermería encontraron que no eran los únicos que estaban solicitando atención medica. Draco Malfoy estaba vomitando babosas en un cubo, John Potter había perdido todos los huesos del brazo gracias a una desventurada acción del profesor más inútil de todo el colegio, Harry tenía también varios huesos rotos y Gilderoy Lockhart yacía inconsciente gracias a un hechizo que Lily Potter le había lanzado al ver lo que le había hecho al brazo de su hijo.

Los dos equipos de quidditch y los padres de Harry estaban presentes.

-Por donde lo ponemos Madame Pomfrey- dijo Susan ni bien entró.

La enfermera se hizo cargo inmediatamente de Ron y lo colocó sobre una de las camas que estaban libres. Susan agradeció la intervención de la enfermera ya que se le estaba haciendo difícil mantener a Ron nivelado y flotando.

-Gracias por salvarme Ron- dijo Ginny que estaba a su lado con cara de preocupación.

-Eres mi hermanita se supone que debo asegurarme de que llegues viva al altar para poder librarme de ti y que empieces a molestar a otro sujeto- dijo Ron sonriendo tranquilamente.

Ginny sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano.

-Bueno al menos podrá irse antes de la cena señor Weasley- dijo la enfermera.

-Yo deberé quedarme aquí hasta mañana- dijo John Potter amargamente desde la cama de al lado -Lockhart se las arreglo para quitarme todos los huesos del brazo... mi madre lo dejo inconsciente cuando vio lo que había hecho.-

A Lily Potter le importaba muy poco el futuro de Lockhart y tenía la preocupación pintada en la cara.

-¡Jamás había visto un partido de Quidditch tan salvaje!- dijo la madre de Harry mientras obligaba a un reticente John Potter a beber poción crece huesos –¡Podría haber muerto alguien!-

-Creo que esa era la idea- susurró Harry desde su cama pero su tono de voz era tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó.

Mientras tanto los dos capitanes se aseguraban de que sus buscadores estuvieran en condiciones de jugar el próximo partido.

-Bien hecho Potter- dijo Flint a Harry con satisfacción dándole la mano –Has demostrado que tienes madera para ser el buscador de Slytherin-

Después de Flint se retirara se acercó Ginny a la cama donde Harry estaba recuperándose.

-Hola Harry ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ginny algo preocupada por el amigo de su hermano.

-Solo estoy un poco golpeado- dijo Harry tratando de disimular lo mucho que le dolía.

-Vi lo que hiciste- dijo la pequeña pelirroja –Tratar de parar la bludger de esa forma fue muy valiente pero también muy tonto de tu parte. ¡Podría haberte matado!-

-No podía dejar que se estrellara contra la tribuna- dijo Harry y agregó un tanto decepcionado –Igualmente no sirvió de nada-

-No digas eso. Le diste tiempo a Ron para que haga su acto heroico frente a Hermione... y de paso me salvara a mi- dijo Ginny antes de volver junto a su hermano.

Harry se sintió un poco mejor de saber que el dolor que estaba sufriendo no era en vano.

Para la noche Harry y Ron estaban cenando como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry todavía sentía algunas molestias al respirar pero la enfermera le aseguró que en pocas horas desaparecerían.

Durante la noche Ron fue nuevamente a controlar la entrada de la cámara de los secretos a la espera de que se abriera, pero lamentablemente nadie se acercó al baño de Myrtle durante toda la noche. Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Ron estaba sufriendo por la falta de sueño. Por suerte era domingo y podría dormir algunas horas durante la tarde. Los Gemelos desayunaban cerca de Ron y parecían sentirse un poco culpables de que las bludgers casi matasen a Ron y a Ginny.

-Hola Chicos- dijo John Potter mientras se sentaba en la mesa –No saben lo que escuche anoche-

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Ron haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido.

-Como saben hay un elfo domestico que está haciendo lo imposible para sacarme de Hogwarts fue él el que se quedó con mis cartas, el que cerró la barrera del andén 9 ¾ y el que embrujó a una de las bludger para que me hiriera-

-No puede ser que esté causando tantos problemas y no podamos hacer nada al respecto- dijo George.

Lo que John estaba contando eran cosas que Ron ya sabía, lo que lo intrigaba era porque no había salido el basilisco esa noche. Aparentemente iba a suceder algo que estaba temiendo, al no tener el Ginny el diario el patrón de apariciones de Tom Riddle había cambiado.

-Resulta que este elfo apareció anoche en la enfermería para saber como estaba.- dijo John -Me dijo que él había embrujado una sola bludger y que se suponía que debía herirme y no matarme...-

Ron ahora escuchaba atentamente lo que John Potter estaba diciendo.

-...pero parece que alguien más embrujo a las dos bludgers después de que él lo hiciera, y las embrujo para que nos mataran a Harry y a mi- dijo John. –Y se utilizó magia oscura, muy oscura.-

Ron sabía que Dobby jamás utilizaría magia oscura.

-¿Pero quien haría algo así?- dijo Fred intrigado.

-El heredero de Slytherin- dijo Ron volviéndose bastante pálido ante la idea. Tom Riddle había intentado matar a los hermanos Potter.

-Justamente lo que dijo Dobby- dijo John sombríamente. –pero a mi me suena que fue Malfoy que quería eliminar a Harry por ganarle el puesto de buscador y de paso eliminarme a mi-

Ron no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Pero debía creerle a Dobby, si bien Tom Riddle no había atacado a Colin esta vez, había intentado matar a los hermanos Potter algo que era bastante preocupante.

Los Gemelos y John empezar a tramar una nueva broma para vengarse de Malfoy. Ron estaba seguro de que el Draco no tenía nada que ver en todo el asunto del intento de asesinato.

Más tarde apareció el profesor Dumbledore que también parecía algo preocupado por los acontecimientos del día anterior. Después de ese día Ron notó que se había reforzado la seguridad dentro del colegio y se veía a la mayoría de los profesores andando por los pasillos durante las noches.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidad. Está navidad Ron estaría de vuelta en su casa. Bill y Charlie habían decidido volver para las fiestas a la Madriguera, eso significaba que sus padres no deberían viajar hacía Rumania o Egipto. Ron no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste al ver que Pansy Parkinson anotaba su nombre en la planilla para quedarse en Hogwarts por otra navidad más, por suerte Lavender y Parvati se habían hecho muy amigas de la chica, y la ayudaban a pasar mejor estas fechas.

Una semana más tarde un agotado física y mentalmente Ron estaba jugando al ajedrez con Susan en la mesa Hufflepuff un rato antes de la cena.

-Oye Ronnie- dijo Susan –¿Vas a ir al club de duelo que se abrió esta noche?-

Ron recordaba perfectamente el desastroso club de duelo que había organizado Lockhart en su mundo de origen y realmente lo intrigaba lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-No se, no lo he pensado- dijo Ron mientras movía una de sus piezas.

-Hermione piensa ir... - dijo Susan que ya sabía que la chica era el punto débil de Ron.

-Enserio- dijo Ron sin poder evitarlo –Entonces podría aparecerme un rato-

-¡Sabía que te gustaba!- dijo Susan contenta por haber enganchado a Ron.

Ron sabía que no había hecho mucho últimamente para esconder sus sentimientos por Hermione pero todavía no estaba seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo por él o que estuviera preparada para lidiar con todo el asunto. Muchas veces parecía que ella sentía por él algo más allá de una simple amistad pero esos momentos lamentablemente duraban muy poco y no quería apurar la situación.

-No se como se te metieron esas ideas en la cabeza Susie, estamos discutiendo día por medio... - dijo Ron tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar el tablero y después agregó -además viste al padre de Hermione ese tipo mataría a cualquiera que se acerque a su hija-

-Harían una linda pareja- dijo Susan sonriendo. –Me recuerdan mucho a James y a Lily.-

-Bueno no empieces a decir esas tonterías por ahí, ya sabes que Hogwarts es el lugar perfecto para difundir chismes- dijo finalmente Ron. –Herms se pondría colorada como nuestro cabello durante días si, por ejemplo, Lisa Turpin le empieza a preguntar si es verdad que tiene novio.-

Ron todavía creía que lo mejor era esperar un poco más por Hermione aunque no sabía cuanto más podría esperar, muchas veces le dolía el corazón de tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Sin embargo no había mucho que pudiera hacer para poder revertir la situación.

-Esta bien, no diré nada que le haga pasar un mal rato a Herms- dijo Susan, que estaba decidida a averiguar lo que sentía su amiga de Ravenclaw por Ron.

Después de la cena comenzó a reunirse una pequeña multitud en el comedor a la espera de que comenzaran las clases del club de duelo. Ron sabía lo que pasaría desde antes de que comenzara, la clase sería un completo desastre, John Potter hablaría parsel y todos pensarían que era el heredero de Slytherin. Pero quería que las cosas salieran lo más parecido posible a su realidad.

Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados.

-Me pregunto quién nos enseñará- dijo Hermione, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud –Todos en Ravenclaw sabemos que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven… hace mucho tiempo… quizá sea él.-

-Yo escuche lo mismo- dijo Susan –Pero si es él ¿Por qué no comenzó antes con el club?.-

-Con tal de que no sea...- Harry empezó a decir y su hermano John terminó la frase-Gilderoy Lockhart... Merlín nos ayude- El farsante se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba Snape, con su usual túnica negra.

Lockhart pidió silencio con un gesto del brazo y comenzó con su discurso, presento al profesor Snape como su ayudante. Ron suponía que la única razón por la que Severus Snape estaba presente ese día era para poner en evidencia a Lockhart y conseguir que lo echaran de una buena vez del puesto que el ansiaba ocupar desde hacía años.

En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

-Como ven, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional- explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud -Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.

-Uno..., dos... y tres.-

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Snape haciendo el hechizo de forma deliberadamente lenta.

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

-¿Estará bien?- dijo Hermione preocupada.

-¿A quién importa?- dijeron Harry, John y Neville a coro. Todavía le guardaban rencor por el incidente de los duendecillos de Cornwall.

-¡Sí, se está moviendo!- dijo Susan sonando aliviada.

Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.

-¡Bueno, ya lo han visto!- dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima -Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como pueden ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Con eso son suficientes demostraciones! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...-

Como era de esperarse Snape armó las parejas como para que la batalla fuera interesante Ron peleaba contra Nott, Harry terminó con Zabini, John con Draco, Hermione con la gigantesca Millicent Bulstrode y Susan se enfrentaría a otra chica de Slytherin algo mayor y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Pónganse frente a sus contrincantes- dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima -y hagan una inclinación!

Todos los chicos se inclinaron sin perder de vista a sus contrincantes.

-¡Varitas listas!- gritó Lockhart -Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecuten sus hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Uno, dos y... tres.-

Zabini empezó a la cuenta de dos y Harry no se quedo atrás y tras esquivar un hechizo de sarpullidos le lanzó a su compañero de casa un petrificus totalus que dio en el blanco. Ron consiguió levantar un escudo y enviar de vuelta una maldición de piernas de gelatina que le había enviado Nott. Mientras tanto John y Draco Malfoy se lanzaban un enorme arsenal de maldiciones y hechizos. Finalmente los dos terminaron en el piso sufriendo ataques de risa por un par de rictusempras que se habían arrojado mutuamente. Snape separó a Susan y la otra chica de Slytherin que se estaban tironeando del cabello y golpeándose con los puños.

-¡He dicho sólo desarmarse!- gritó Lockhart a la multitud

Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor. Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo.

-Aquí no están tus novios para ayudarte muggle- dijo Millicent con desprecio.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- dijo Susan y la gigantesca Slytherin cayo al piso.

-Gracias Susan- dijo Hermione mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Muchachos, muchachos...- decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos -Levántate, Macmillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida... Creo que será mejor que les enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados- dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato -Necesito un par de voluntarios... Profesor Snape ¿Se le ocurre algún voluntario?-

-¿Qué tal Draco Malfoy y John Potter?- dijo Snape con una sonrisa desagradable.

-¡Excelente idea!- dijo Lockhart, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio -Veamos, John- dijo Lockhart -cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto...-

-John le va a dar una paliza a Malfoy- dijo Harry.

-Eso espero- dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos y sin querer perder detalle del duelo.

Ron observó como Lockhart intentaba enseñarle a John algo... no sabía bien que era pero supuestamente después de esos confusos movimientos se suponía que podría detener un hechizo. Mientras tanto Snape le susurraba algo al oído.

John miró a Lockhart y le dijo:

-Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso... para detener el hechizo?- dijo John.

-¿Asustado?- murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle.

-Eso quisieras tú- le dijo John torciendo la boca. –No vas a salir caminando de esta, Malfoy.-

Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro.

-¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, John y todo estará bien!- dijo Lockhart

-¿Y que se supone que era eso?- dijo John

Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba y había bajado de la tarima.

-Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya!- gritó.

Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y gritó:

-¡Serpensortia!- Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita y empezó a salir una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en menos de un segundo.

-No te muevas, Potter- dijo Snape a tiempo que levantaba su varita -Me encargaré de ella...-

-¡Permitanme!- gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita antes que Snape y la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo. Al igual que en el mundo de origen de Ron, se deslizó derecha hacia Justin Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.

Bueno, ese era el momento que Ron había estado esperando todo el día.

-¡Maldita serpiente detente!- dijo John acercándose.

-Aléjate Potter antes de que compliques más las cosas.- dijo Snape con desprecio.

Bueno hasta ahora John no estaba hablando Parsel. Eso definitivamente era malo para Justin ya que la víbora estaba a punto de lanzársele encima.

En ese momento Ron escucho unas palabras en Parsel y vio que la serpiente se retiraba algo molesta. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que John Potter no era el que estaba hablando sino que miraba sorprendido a Harry que observaba confuso como todos a su alrededor lo miraban bastante asustados. Justin abandono el comedor rápidamente seguido por algunos de sus amigos de Hufflepuff.

Snape se acercó, agitó la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. Antes de que las cosas se pusieran aun más confusas Ron tomó a Harry de la túnica y lo arrastró fuera del comedor seguido de cerca por Hermione, Susan y John.

-Vamos- le dijo Ron -Vamos...-

Al atravesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse alguna enfermedad peligrosa. Harry parecía no tener idea de que estaba pasando. Mientras caminaba y buscaba un aula vacía, Ron pensaba en lo que había visto. John no hablaba Parsel sino que, era Harry el que podía comunicarse con las serpientes. Ron sabía que en su mundo era consecuencia del ataque de Voldemort, pero en este mundo Harry no tenía ninguna cicatriz y el ente había sido extremadamente claro al decirle que el Horcrux estaba dentro de John Potter y que el hermano gemelo de su amigo era el niño-que –vivió sin embargo Harry era el que hablaba parsel.

Finalmente Hermione encontró un aula vacía y entraron rápidamente.

-Hablas pársel. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- dijo Ron.

-Yo no hablo Parsel- dijo Harry mirando a Ron como si estuviera loco.

-Claro que si- dijo Susan –Todos te escuchamos-

-No. No puede ser- dijo Harry testarudamente – Tu me conoces desde que teníamos un año Susan sabes que no hablo Parsel... ese idioma es de magos oscuros-

-Yo soy tu hermano y no puedo creer que me hayas escondido algo así- dijo John Potter sonando genuinamente decepcionado de su hermano.

-¡No te he escondido nada yo ni siquiera puedo creer lo que me están diciendo!- dijo Harry enojado. –Si es una broma tuya y de los gemelos ya ha llegado demasiado lejos-

-No es ninguna broma Harry- dijo Hermione preocupada –Debes creernos-

-Creo que estar en Slytherin te ha hecho mal Harry- dijo John sombríamente.

Harry parecía bastante dolido por las palabras de su hermano.

-¡Callate!- dijo Ron enojado con el niño que vivió –Que Harry hable Parsel no significa que sea una mala persona. Yo conozco a mi amigo, enfrentamos a Quirrell el año pasado para evitar que Voldemort volviera!¡Esas no son cosas que haría un mago oscuro!-

John pareció darse cuenta de lo mal que se estaba portando con su hermano.

-Oye lo lamento Harry yo...- dijo John

-Estás actuando como un idiota- dijo Harry enojado –¡Lo primero que haces es olvidarte de que somos hermanos y crucificarme junto con el resto del colegio! ¡Te piensas que la tengo fácil. Ahora tengo que probar que no soy el podrido Heredero de Slytherin y que no vengo a limpiar el colegio de sangres sucias y squibs!... ¡Y te piensas que alguien va a creerme! ¡No! ¡Porque soy el hermano gemelo malvado, slytherin y que habla parsel del niño que vivió!-

Sin decir más Harry salió hecho una furia del aula.

-¡Harry no deberías ir solo!- dijo Susan.

-Y quien se atrevería a hacerme algo después de todo soy el heredero de Slytherin- dijo amargamente antes de doblar por un corredor que llevaba hacía las mazmorras.

John partió rumbo de mal humor a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione y Ron acompañaron a Susan hasta la puerta de la sala común de Hufflepuff. En la puerta Hannah Abbott y Ernie MacMillan estaban esperando.

-Susan estábamos algo preocupados por ti- dijo Ernie –Saliste atrás de Harry Potter tan rápido-

-Harry esta bastante disgustado.- dijo Susan sintiendo la necesidad de respaldar a su amigo –Él solo ayudo a Justin con la serpiente y todo el mundo piensa que quiso hacerle daño-

-Es un poco difícil de creer otra cosa, todos estábamos ahí- dijo Ernie que parecía no tener ganas de discutir Susan. Ron ya sabía que el chico no le creería nunca a Harry.

-Yo le creo- dijo Susan firmemente –Es como si fuera mi hermano desde que tengo memoria yo se que él no lastimaría a nadie-

-Es verdad. Siempre fue mi amigo y nunca me dijo nada por ser hija de muggles- dijo Hermione en apoyo a Susan.

-No sé... –dijo Ernie.

-¡Ernie Basta! Si Susan cree que Harry no tiene nada que ver yo le creo- dijo Hannah hablando por primera vez. –Y tu deberías creerle también. Harry ya ha probado que no es malvado como Malfoy y esos desagradables secuaces que tiene..-

Ron agradeció la intervención de la futura esposa de Neville.

Cuando finalmente se despidieron de Susan ya era muy tarde y no había prácticamente nadie en los pasillos. Ron decidió acompañar a Hermione hasta la torre de Ravenclaw.

-Gracias por acompañarme Ron- dijo Hermione sintiendose más protegida con la presencia del pelirrojo –La verdad es que me siento más tranquila contigo aquí-

Ron se sentía como un caballero en brillante armadura.

-No voy a dejarte que vuelvas por todos estos corredores oscuros y solitarios tu sola- dijo Ron como si no fuera nada.

-Bueno ya sabemos que eres un valiente Gryffindor siempre y cuando no hayan arañas involucradas- dijo Hermione.

Ron no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado, lo único que agradecía de tener al basilisco dando vueltas por ahí era que todas las arañas estaban emigrando de Hogwarts.

-Te has dado cuenta de algo Ron- dijo Hermione. Mientras esperaban que una escalera cambiara de posición para permitirles seguir subiendo hacia los pisos superiores.

-¿De que?- preguntó Ron.

-Somos un grupo algo extraño de amigos- dijo Hermione. –Todos los demás tienen amigos dentro de sus casas pero no fuera.-

Ron sabía que si fuera el mismo que había sido en su mundo de origen nunca habría hecho amistad con Harry y Hermione. Sin embargo la vida le parecía sumamente triste sin tener a Hermione junto a él.

-No todos- dijo Ron –Percy es muy amigo de Penélope Clearwater, es prefecta de Ravenclaw... aunque no se si eso cuenta como amistad.-

-Definitivamente no- dijo Hermione riendo. –Demasiado contacto físico como para ser solo amigos-

Finalmente la escalera se colocó en posición y comenzaron a subir.

-Fíjate que todos tenemos diferentes colores en nuestros uniformes- dijo Hermione –Harry es verde y plateado, Susan Amarillo y negro, tu rojo y dorado; y yo de azul-

-El Azul te queda muy lindo- dijo Ron sin pensarlo, ya se había acostumbrado a verla en el uniforme de Ravenclaw.

-G...Gracias- dijo Hermione algo cohibida y colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Es verdad. Es raro que seamos todos amigos y de distintas casas- dijo Ron –Creo que parte fuimos nosotros y parte que las cosas salieron así.-

Ron había hecho todo lo posible por hacer amistad nuevamente con Harry y con Hermione, por suerte lo había conseguido. Susan era amiga de Harry de antes y se plegó al grupo, pero lamentablemente John Potter estaba en una sintonía diferente y no formó amistad con él.

-Igualmente sigue siendo extraño- dijo Hermione –Y recuerda la cantidad de problemas que nos metimos el año pasado... me sorprende que el Profesor Dumbledore no hiciera algo para separarnos.-

-Cuatro alumnos de distintas casas que son amigos entre si es el sueño de Dumbledore desde hace como 110 años - dijo Ron.

Finalmente terminaron de subir las escaleras y empezaron a caminar un largo corredor.

-No quise decir nada antes- dijo Hermione –Pero todo este asunto del heredero de Slytherin me esta preocupando-

-Ya verás que se arreglara todo- le aseguro Ron tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Es que no se si se arreglara- dijo Hermione tristemente –Todos van a pensar que es Harry y van a hacerle la vida un infierno y mientras tanto quien sea que esta atrás de todo esto va a seguir atacándonos a todos los que no somos sangre pura-

Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a la puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw.

-Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que nada te pase Herms- dijo Ron decidido. –Aunque tenga que acogotar al condenado que esta haciendo todo esto-

-¡Te prohíbo que salgas a buscar al heredero de Slytherin Ronald!- dijo Hermione seriamente.-¡Es muy peligroso!-

-Creo que es una buena idea- dijo una voz atrás de ellos –Deberías hacerle caso a la señorita-

Al escuchar la voz Ron se dio vuelta varita en mano. Hermione tomó fuertemente la mano izquierda de Ron mientras él se interponía entre ella y el misteriosos personaje que había aparecido sorpresivamente, ¿sería la persona que estaba escribiendo en el diario?

-Baja esa varita inmediatamente a menos que quieras perder puntos- dijo una mujer rubia, bonita y de anteojos que Ron reconoció por haberla visto muchas veces durante la hora de la comida.

-Es la profesora Rydberg de Runas antiguas- dijo Hermione. –Baja tu varita Ron-

Ron bajo la varita pero no la guardó, no confiaba mucho en las caras nuevas. Y a esa mujer jamás la había visto hasta que había llegado a este mundo.

-Se puede saber que están haciendo a esta hora fuera de sus habitaciones- preguntó la bruja en tono de profesora responsable.

-Estuvimos en el club de duelo- dijo rápidamente Hermione que todavía no había soltado la mano de Ron –Terminó un poco tarde y Ron... -En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrando la mano del pelirrojo. Rápidamente, y poniéndose roja como un tomate Hermione soltó la mano de su amigo. La profesora de Runas no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena. -Ron muy amablemente, se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi sala común- terminó de decir Hermione.

-Saben que está prohibido andar fuera después del toque de queda- dijo la profesora. –No serán castigados, pero los acompañare a sus salas comunes y no quiero enterarme de que han vuelto a salir.-

-Muchas gracias profesora- dijo cortésmente una muy colorada Hermione.

Ron y Hermione siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta la puerta que daba acceso a la sala común de Ravenclaw. La joven profesora de Runas antiguas estaba bastante atenta de lo que pasaba en los alrededores, debería estar vigilando como tantos otros profesores lo habían hecho durante días.

-Bueno hemos llegado, creo que aquí deben despedirse chicos- dijo la profesora Rydberg cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Hasta mañana Ron- dijo Hermione sonriéndole –Gracias por acompañarme...-

Ron no pudo evitar responder a la sonrisa de le que sería su futura esposa.

-Hasta mañana Hermi. Que duermas bie... - empezó a decir Ron pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de alguien más.

-Dichosos los ojos que ven tu bello cabello dorado Alexandra- Era Gilderoy Lockhart estaba utilizando una túnica azul.

-Lockhart- dijo la profesora Rydberg sin disimular su desprecio por el mago –Estoy ocupada. Vamos Ron-

-Espera Alexandra- dijo Lockhart tratando de poner una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro –No te vayas tan rápido todavía no has aceptado beber una copa de Hidromiel en mi despacho... quizás esta noche...-

La profesora parecía más molesta que antes todavía y pareció contar mentalmente hasta diez antes de responder.

-Mañana es un día laborable Lockhart- dijo Rydberg lentamente –Por si no sabes lo que es, significa que las personas trabajan.-

-Oh pero vienes rechazando mis invitaciones desde principio de año Alexandra- dijo Lockhart sin darse por entendido del mal humor de la profesora.

Hermione y Ron se estaban aguantando la risa. Y observan la situación preguntándose cual sería la próxima que se le ocurría a Lockhart. El pelirrojo se daba cuenta que solo la presencia de ellos evitaba que la profesora Rydberg no le echara una maldición ahí mismo.

-Será porque no tengo ganas de verte- dijo de mal humor la profesora cerrando el asunto –Adiós Profesor Lockhart... vamos Ronald-

Ron entendía que Lockhart se le estuviera tirando a la profesora, después de todo era bastante bonita. Nunca curso Runas antiguas en su mundo pero Ron estaba seguro de que era dictado por otro profesor. Ahora que lo pensaba debía tener la edad de Lily Potter (más o menos treinta años) o sea que era perfectamente posible que en su mundo de origen hubiera muerto durante la guerra.

Al día siguiente se desató una terrible nevada y la mañana estuvo fría y gris. A parte de eso había corrido el rumor de que el hermano de John Potter podía hablar la lengua de las serpientes y que casi seguro era el heredero de Slytherin. Por suerte al día siguiente estarían partiendo rumbo a casa para pasar las vacaciones de invierno. Ron esperaba que eso calmara un poco las cosas.

Susan había estado hablando con Justin y la había asegurado que Harry había estado tratando de salvarlo y no intento hacerle ningún daño. Por suerte el chico de Hufflepuff confiaba en Susan y pareció tranquilizarse bastante. John Potter y Harry no estaban hablándose y hacían todo lo posible por no verse la cara el uno al otro.

Lo que más le dolió a Ron fue ver que Ginny parecía haberse unido a la gran masa que pensaba que Harry era el heredero de Slytherin.

Pero por suerte llegó el momento de partir en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Ron, Hermione y Susan ocuparon un compartimiento junto a Harry. La chica de Hufflepuff parecía bastante afectada por toda la situación. Ginny prefirió viajar con otros de sus compañeros y a Ron le parecía que era porque desconfiaba de Harry.

La vuelta a casa fue triste y casi no hablaron durante el viaje. Ron estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Le preocupaban los cambios, le preocupaba que no pudiera haber dado con el diario de Tom Riddle y lo que más le preocupaba es que había agotado todas las posibilidades para encontrarlo. Y lo que más le preocupaba era que, por más que fuera difícil de creer, él estaba convencido de que alguno de sus amigos le estaba mintiendo y tenía el diario. La pregunta era cual.

ooOooOoo

Bueno he vuelto casi un mes después de haber publicado el capitulo 14 lamento haber tardado tanto pero conseguí un nuevo trabajo y me esta complicando las cosas. Pero no se preocupen tengo bien diagramada la historia y no pienso abandonarla. Bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo y dejen reviews... saludos para todos.

Salvatore.


	16. Golpes Bajos

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la estación King Cross Harry y John se fueron rápidamente. Lily y James, que ya debían estar enterados de que Harry hablaba parsel, parecían preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos y trataban de reducir al mínimo la exposición pública de su familia.

Ron, Susan y Hermione se dirigieron hacía la salida. En el camino escuchaban a varios alumnos que hablaban sobre Harry, ninguno de los comentarios era demasiado bueno.

Al final del anden encontraron a Molly, Jean Granger y Amelia Bones. Que comenzaron a demostrar su cariño sobre sus respectivos hijos.

-Susie no te das una idea de lo que te extrañado en estos meses- dijo Madame Bones mientras abrazaba a sobrina –Debes contarme todo lo que estuviste haciendo en estos meses, has mandado tan pocas cartas-

-Pero si envió como mínimo una carta a la semana- se quejo Susan.

-Si pero son muy cortas- dijo la tía de Susan que quería que sobrina le contara con lujo de detalles que era lo que había estado haciendo.

Ron también estaba recibiendo su dosis de abrazos por parte de su madre

-¡Ron por Merlín cuanto has crecido!- dijo su madre mientras le daba un aplastante abrazó –Ya tengo que mirarte desde abajo. Estoy muy contenta de que solo te hayan castigado una sola vez en lo que va del año-

-Yo también te extrañe mamá- dijo Ron dejándose abrazar.

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo Molly saludando a Susan y Hermione -¿Dónde se encuentran Harry y John me pareció ver a sus padres antes?-

Madame Bones se puso algo tensa, seguramente debía saber algo. Susan y Hermione se miraron entre sí.

-Lily y James se los llevaron rápido- dijo Ron sin ganas de hablar en ese momento –Después te cuento todo con más detalle mamá-

En ese momento llegaron los gemelos pero no había señales de Ginny. Hermione seguía hablando con su madre.

-Mamá ¿dónde esta papá?- preguntó Hermione.

-Oh... Tu papá tuvo que viajar a Nigeria por trabajo- dijo Jean Granger, Hermione se puso algo pálida.

-Nigeria... ¿n...no será nada peligroso?- dijo Hermione, Ron podía darse cuenta de que estaba muy preocupada por su padre.

-Claro que no, solo va a entrenar a unos oficiales del ejercito local- dijo Jean tratando de tranquilizar a su hija –Estará de vuelta antes de navidad y prometió traer regalos para todos nosotros-

Hermione pareció tranquilizarse un poco con las palabras de su madre y empezó a preguntar por las cosas que habían estado pasado desde que había partido para Hogwarts.

Mientras Hermione se ponía al tanto de las novedades de su familia Ron escucho a su madre que saludaba a alguien.

-Maud cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Molly. –Me imagine que estarías por aquí-

Ron se quedó de piedra al ver con quien hablaba su madre. Era la mujer igual a la Luna de su mundo de origen, debía ser la mujer que había visto a principio de año.

-Molly es verdad a pasado mucho tiempo...- dijo la desconocida.

En ese momento llegaron Luna y Ginny. Su hermana a pesar de aparentar ser madura había extrañado mucho a su mamá, por lo cual está vez fue ella la que aplasto a su madre de un abrazo.

Cuando Ron vio a Luna abrazar fuertemente a la mujer desconocida todas las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en su lugar.

-Te extrañe mucho mamá- dijo Luna.

-Yo también hija- dijo la madre de Luna. –Con tu padre no veíamos la hora de que estuvieras de vuelta-

La madre de Luna no estaba muerta. Esa era la razón por la cual ella era distinta, Ginny siempre dijo que la muerte de su madre la había afectado mucho y esa era la razón de que pareciera tan rara.

-Mamá ¿Recuerdas a Ginny? Jugamos juntas cuando éramos más pequeñas- dijo Luna. –En estos meses nos hicimos muy amigas a pesar de estar en Slytherin y Gryffindor-

-Claro que la recuerdo. Me alegra mucho que no le den importancia a toda esa estupidez del odio entre las casas- dijo Maud Lovegood sonriendo.

Ron se dio cuenta que la mujer, como era de esperarse, había sido una gran influencia en la vida de la chica, a tal punto que había terminado en Slytherin en vez de Ravenclaw.

-Ron- dijo Hermione en un susurro –Este dos de enero es el cumpleaños de Susie-

-No sabía que Susie cumpliera años después de las fiestas- dijo Ron también en voz baja.

Susan estaba en ese momento revisando su baúl muy concentrada y no prestaba atención a Ron y Hermione, aparentemente se había olvidado algunos libros en Hogwarts.

-Eso es porque no prestas atención a nada- le reprochó Hermione.

Molly y Jean empezaron a ver la discusión entre sus dos hijos con una sonrisa.

-Nadie me había dicho cuando era su cumpleaños- dijo Ron.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Hermione sin poder creer que Ron no se acordara de las fechas de cumpleaños de sus amigos –En las vacaciones de invierno pasado cuando volvíamos en el tren-

-Yo estaba en Hogwarts Herms cómo se suponía que iba a saber lo que estaba pasando en el expreso- contestó Ron con cara de "te gane".

Hermione pareció quedarse sin respuesta.

-¡Wow! Dónde está Collin con su cámara cuando se lo necesita- dijo Ron –No es todos los días que la Señorita Hermione Granger se queda sin palabras, pero puedo sugerirte un par: Lo siento-

A Ron le encantaban esas peleas infantiles con Hermione, pero sabía que no convenía seguir presionando.

-Muy bien... _Lo siento Ron_...- dijo Hermione cerrando el tema. –Bueno lo que quería decirte es que empieces a pensar alguna idea para un regalo, no tiene que ser nada demasiado costoso pero si bonito y que le demuestre que la queremos.-

-Pensare en algo no te preocupes- dijo Ron –Y hablare con Harry está noche para que vaya pensando en algo.-

Ron se despidió de las dos chicas y se fue con su familia. A la salida de King Cross debieron esperar unos pocos minutos a que su padre llegara desde el ministerio conduciendo el viejo Ford Anglia.

-Niños lamento llegar tarde- dijo Arthur mientras le daba un abrazo a Ginny. –Tuve que hacer una redada de último momento pero es una suerte ya que conseguimos atrapar a un mago que encantaba puertas para que se quedara pegada la mano del primero que la tocara...y él quedó atrapado en su propia trampa-

Sus hermanos se rieron pero Ron no. Él sabía por experiencia propia que los magos que hacía ese tipo de bromas a los muggles tarde o temprano terminaban pasando a hacer cosas más dañinas y mortales.

Su padre condujo el coche hacia el oeste, hacia Devon. Ron no confiaba mucho en las habilidades de su padre al volante. Manejaba bien pero tendía a distraerse mucho con las cosas muggles que veía a lo largo del camino, lo cual era algo peligroso. Una vez que estuvieron en la periferia Londres el viaje se hizo más rápido y consiguieron llegar a la Madriguera poco antes de la hora de la cena.

Una vez que entraron Ron se encontró con la grata sorpresa de ver a sus dos hermanos mayores sentados tranquilamente tomando una copa junto al fuego del hogar y charlando animadamente.

-¡Miren a quienes tenemos aquí!- dijo Bill dejando su vaso sobre la mesa.

Molly no parecía estar muy contenta de ver a sus dos hijos bebiendo, o quizás todavía recordaba el incidente de la borrachera de Ron hacia un año y no quería darle ideas a su hijo menor.

-¡Bill, Charlie!- dijeron los hermanos menores mientras iban a saludarlos.

La relación de Ron con sus hermanos mayores era un tanto extraña. Durante casi toda su infancia y la de Ginny los dos habían estado en Hogwarts, finalmente cuando terminaron el colegio partieron inmediatamente a Egipto y a Rumania, en suma eran prácticamente desconocidos. La guerra cambió muchas cosas en la familia Weasley, Fred murió, Bill volvió a Inglaterra para estar más cerca y recuperar el tiempo perdido, Charlie se radico permanentemente en Rumania, Percy se distanció de la familia y, excepto su madre, ninguno había olvidado completamente que hubiera confiado más en el ministerio que en su propia familia.

-¡Ron!¿Cómo estás?- dijo Bill dándole un abrazo –Tienes que contarme como fue que te metiste en tantos problemas el año pasado, la verdad es que me cuesta creer las cosas que Charlie me ha estado contando.-

-Así es Bill. El pequeño Ronnie aquí presente... - dijo Fred

-...Está completamente loco.- terminó George por su hermano.

Ron prometió volver para hablar y contarle todo a Bill. Lo que no les dijo a sus hermanos era que antes debía arreglar el reloj que tenían en la cocina. Le resultaría difícil explicarle a sus padres porque su manecilla no marcaba más "en casa" a menos que le echara un hechizo y que en realidad la razón por la que pasaba eso era porque su verdadero hogar se encontraba a más de una década de distancia junto a su esposa y sus hijos.

Después de arreglar el reloj con un hechizo Ron volvió junto a sus hermanos. Percy les estaba contando a Bill y a Charlie de sus planes para cuando terminara Hogwarts el año siguiente. En ese momento Ginny se acercó a hablar con Ron.

-Ron. ¿Cómo estás con todo el asunto de Harry?- preguntó su hermana.

-No voy a mentirte. Estoy preocupado- dijo Ron –Estoy seguro que Harry no es el heredero de Slytherin pero no creo que nadie opine lo mismo que yo-

-Resulta difícil de creer otra cosa- dijo Ginny –Está en Slytherin y habla parsel...-

A Ron no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo su hermana, esperaba que juzgara a Harry un poco mejor.

-...pero también sé que él es amigo de Hermione, que es hija de muggles, su mamá es hija de muggles también y nunca les haría daño a ninguna de las dos.- dijo Ginny -Además siempre hace lo posible por defender a sus amigos. Luna dice que las cosas son mejores en Slytherin gracias a Harry. Y tampoco nos olvidemos de que se puso en el camino de una bludger loca para salvar a la gente de la tribuna, eso no esas no son cosas que hace un mago malvado. Al mismo tiempo tu pareces tenerle mucha fe, y, puedes ser cabeza dura y algo bruto pero nunca te harías amigo de un mago oscuro.-

Ron se sentía mejor después de escuchar las palabras de Ginny. Había temido que su hermana se alejara de Harry pero por suerte estaba dándole el beneficio de la duda.

-A Harry le encantaría escuchar eso- dijo Ron. –Hasta su hermano le tenía desconfianza.-

-Eso es muy feo- dijo Ginny tristemente –Si tu familia no está para apoyarte ti...-

-Hablando de familia... – dijo Ron –Ginny recuerda que sin importar lo que pase, que tienes a tus hermanos y que estaremos para ti cuando nos necesites sin importar lo que pase. Tu que no tienes que enfrentar los problemas sola.-

A pesar de que el diario de Tom Riddle no estaba en las manos de Ginny, Ron quería mantener a su hermana más cerca de lo que la había tenido en su realidad de origen.

-¿A que viene eso?- dijo Ginny. –Yo soy lo suficiente....-

-...mente grande para arreglármelas- completó Ron imitando la voz de su hermana. –Ya lo he escuchado toneladas de veces. Pero recuerda hermanita es mejor enfrentar los problemas acompañado que en soledad.-

-O sea que quieres que al menor problema que tenga vaya corriendo a mis hermanos mayores para que me defiendan como si fuera una bebe.- dijo Ginny indignada.

-Por supuesto Enana. Si eres la princesita de la casa.- dijo Ron mientras estrujaba a su hermana con un abrazo que la dejo con los pies colgando a bastante distancia del piso.

-No creas que algo así vaya a pasar alguna vez hermanito...- dijo Ginny simulando estar molesta con su hermano –No sé que te agarro últimamente con abrazarme y dejarme con los pies colgando en el aire pero te aseguro que cuando crezca yo voy a ser la que te va a dejar con los pies colgando mientras te doy un abrazo-

-Si seguro... me gustaría verlo- dijo Ron mientras soltaba a su hermana.

Durante la cena salió el tema de que Harry hablaba parsel. Los padres de Ron y sus hermanos mayores parecían estar algo preocupados.

-Me niego a creer que dos personas tan buenas como James y Lily tengas un hijo que sea un mago oscuro- dijo Molly.

-Ocurre hasta en las mejores familias- dijo Charlie.

-Hubo muchos magos malvados que hablaban parsel pero también hubo muchos que hablaban parsel y no hicieron nada- dijo Bill.

Ron no podía culpar a familia por tener sus dudas él también desconfiaría de Harry si no lo conociera de antes. Lo que todavía no podía explicarse era porque Harry era el que podía hablar Parsel y no su hermano. Eso cambiaba todo el escenario.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore estaba meditando. Harry Potter, el hermano del niño que vivió, era un personaje mucho más fascinante de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, primero obtuvo la varita hermana de la de Voldemort, después fue elegido para la casa de Slytherin y ahora salió a la luz que habla parsel. Cualquiera podría pensar que con estas características el chico esta condenado a ser un mago oscuro. Sin embargo Albus no detectaba maldad en el chico y tenía esperanzas de que Harry pudiera servir de vinculo entre la casa de Slytherin y el resto de las casas de Hogwarts.

Albus se acerco a la chimenea y arrojó un puñado de polvo floo.

En ese momento, el Valle de Godric, una pareja de magos estaba tratando de dilucidar porque su hijo tenía la misma habilidad que uno de los magos más oscuros que mundo halla conocido.

-Oh James que significa esto- dijo Lily mientras limpiaba unas lagrimas de su rostro.

-No sé Lily- dijo James con voz preocupada –Harry es uno de los chicos más buenos que conozco, mucho más de lo que yo lo era a su edad...-

En ese momento lo chimenea que estaba en estar de la casa se encendió y apareció la cara de Albus Dumbledore.

-James, Lily ¿cómo están?- pregunto el director.

-Preocupados- dijo Lily –¿Has averiguado algo sobre cómo es que Harry habla parsel?-

-Sí- dijo Albus quería dar respuestas a los preocupados padres lo antes posible –Esta habilidad de Harry es una consecuencia directa del ataque de hace once años. Harry estaba muy cerca de John cuando la maldición rebotó. En ese momento el alma de Voldemort se desestabilizó y el mismo ataque que a su hermano le dejo una cicatriz a Harry le dejo la habilidad para hablar parsel ¿nunca la había demostrado antes?-

-No. Jamás escuchamos a Harry hablar parsel- dijo James.

El director estaba pensativo.

-Creo que no debemos preocuparnos por ahora- dijo Dumbledore tratando de tranquilizar a los padres de Harry –Los resultados de mis investigaciones son muy claros, si Harry tiene algo de Voldemort es solo su habilidad para hablar con las serpientes.-

James y Lily se relajaron visiblemente.

Si bien Albus no dijo nada a los padres de Harry, él había estado temiendo que algún fragmento del alma de Tom Riddle hubiera quedado atrapada dentro del hijo de los Potter esperando el momento oportuno para salir. Era un suceso extraño pero podía pasar y explicaría porque el chico hablaba parsel. Por suerte sus pesquisas revelaron lo contrario.

-Estoy preocupada por Harry- dijo Lily –Ahora todos pensaran que él es el culpable de las horribles cosas que han estado ocurriendo en Hogwarts-

-Es verdad Lily. - dijo Albus –Lamentablemente mucha gente se deja guiar por los prejuicios y no le darán a Harry la oportunidad de defenderse. Yo haré lo posible por que no sea utilizado como chivo expiatorio o tratado injustamente. Por desgracia se está haciendo difícil encontrar al verdadero culpable.

-¿No tienes idea de quien puede estar detrás de todo esto?- dijo James.

Dumbledore sabía que la persona que estaba controlando a la bestia que vivía en la Cámara de los Secretos no solo tenía que hablar Parsel, sino también ser descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin. El único que cumplía ese requisito actualmente era Voldemort, pero su antiguo enemigo aparentemente había dejado Gran Bretaña después de haber fallado en obtener la piedra filosofal.

-Por desgracia no hay pruebas que puedan ayudarnos a dilucidar el asunto.- dijo Albus preocupado. –Pero he notado que Lucius Malfoy estado muy interesado en todo el asunto desde el principio y no creo que su interés sea mera casualidad.-

-Lucius es un carroñero tratando de sacar provecho de la situación- dijo James con furia –No me sorprendería que tratara de mandar a casa a todos los hijos de muggles y de paso enlodar el nombre de mi familia-

El director no creía que Lucius Malfoy simplemente estuviera aprovechándose la situación. Él había estado en la junta de padres desde hacía años pero solo empezó a participar más activamente a partir del comienzo de este año, antes de que la Cámara de los Secretos fuera abierta por primera vez. Era como si estuviera esperando que algo sucediera, Albus encontraba esto muy sospechoso.

-O quizás esté tratando de vengarse de Patrick Granger por golpearlo.- dijo Lily preocupada. –La bestia atacaría a su hija y no habría forma de probar que él tiene algo que ver-

-Sea cual sea la razón detrás de todo este asunto no permitiré que ningún estudiante sufra daño alguno- dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Finalmente después de unos minutos de hablar y recomendarle a James que no fuera a intentar nada contra Lucius, Albus se despidió de los padres de Harry.

Lily se sentó en el sofá junto a James, su marido inmediatamente paso su brazo por detrás de sus hombros. Los dos estaban algo más tranquilos después de escuchar al director. Albus estaba seguro de que no había nada maligno habitando dentro del cuerpo de su hijo.

En ese momento apareció su hija menor. Violet caminó desde la puerta del living hasta el sillón y se sentó entre sus dos padres. James y Lily sabían que su hija se sentía preocupada por toda la situación.

-Así que Harry no es malvado- dijo Violet -ni le va a salir Voldemort por la nuca como al profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras del año pasado-

-No claro que no Vi- dijo James –Y te recuerdo que no debes escuchar las conversaciones de tus padres-

-Perdón papi, no era mi intención.- dijo Violet poniendo ojos de cachorro –Es que Harry y John no se hablan y están en sus cuartos de muy mal humor. Entonces baje y escuche que estaban hablando con el profesor Dumbledore-

-Así que Harry y John no se hablan- dijo Lily.

-Así es...- dijo Violet –Harry está enojado con John, porque John piensa que Harry le oculto que podía hablar Parsel-

Lily puso un gesto de desagrado.

-Más tarde voy a hablar con esos dos...- dijo Lily.

-Yo lo escuche una vez- dijo Violet después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Que escuchaste?- dijo James.

-A Harry hablar con una serpiente- dijo Violet con la vista baja. –Solo que no pensé que fuera importante...-

James y Lily miraron a su hija sumamente interesados. Violet no era de las que inventaba historias.

-¿Cuándo fue esto?- preguntó Lily.

-Hace siglos- dijo Violet como si le constara recordar –Fue cuando yo tenía cinco años... –

_La memoria de Violet viajó casi seis años atrás. Cuando sus padres los habían llevado al zoológico de Londres._

_-¡John eres malo!- dijo la Violet de cinco años -¡Le voy a decir a mami y a papi que por tu culpa Susan está llorando!-_

_Violet estaba decidida a acusar a su hermano con sus padres. John viendo que no podría evitar que su hermana lo delatara fue rápidamente a buscar a Susan para tratar de arreglar las cosas antes de sentir la furia de su madre._

_Violet miró para todos lados pero estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar a sus padres. En ese momento escuchó una especie de silbido detrás de ella. Cuando se dio vuelta vio a Harry apoyado sobre uno de los cristales del serpentario. Su hermano parecía estar molestando a la víbora. Pero lo que le pareció más raro era que Harry estaba leyendo el cartel que indicaba las características del reptil sin darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento del animal. La serpiente movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como si le estuviera contestando a alguna pregunta que su hermano hacia en esos silbidos. Violet pensó que Harry estaba haciendo magia accidental, debía decirle a sus padres lo antes posible._

_Violet fue corriendo hacía una mujer pelirroja pero resulto que no era su madre. De repente se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba más frente a la serpiente y además no podía encontrar al resto de su familia._

_Violet los había perdido. La hermana menor de Harry empezó a sentir ganas de llorar._

_-¿Pasa algo niña?- le preguntó amablemente una señora alta, rubia y algo estirada -¿No encuentras a tus padres?-_

_La niña asintió._

_-¿Cómo son tus padres?- le preguntó -Quizás estén cerca-_

_Su mamá y su papá le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños, pero la mujer no parecía peligrosa._

_-Mi mamá es la mamá más linda del mundo- dijo la pequeña Violet sonriendo –Es pelirroja y tiene ojos color esmeralda y usaba un sweater verde-_

_-Creo que ya la he visto- dijo la mujer mientras señalaba la entrada –Está hablando con un empleado, seguramente está buscándote-_

_Violet alcanzo a ver la figura borrosa de una mujer que podría ser su madre. La mujer la tomo de la mano y empezaron a acercarse. _

_-Si no es tu madre le diremos al empleado del zoológico que anuncie por los altoparlantes que estás en la entrada para que vengan tus padres a buscarte- dijo la señora –Por cierto.. ¿Cómo te llamas querida?-_

_-Violet- dijo la hermana menor de Harry._

_-Es un nombre de flor- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa –Yo también tengo un nombre de flor...-_

_-¿Enserio?¿Cuál?- pregunto Violet mientras seguían caminando. La señora le caía simpática._

_-Petunia- dijo la mujer._

_Cuando estaban a pocos metros de la mujer Violet se dio cuenta de que la mujer que hablaba con el empleado era su madre._

_-...se llama Violet tiene cinco años, tiene cabello oscuro y ojos verdes- le explicaba Lily nerviosamente al empleado._

_-Como esa niña- dijo el hombre mientras señalaba a Violet._

_Lily estuvo junto a su hija en menos de un segundo._

_-Violet no sabes lo preocupada que estaba- dijo mientras alzaba y abrazaba fuertemente a su hija. –Muchas gracias por traerla.... ¿Petunia?¿Eres tu?-_

_-¿Lily?- dijo Petunia. No podía creer que hubiera encontrado a su hermana después de casi siete años de no hablar._

_-Mami ¿Conoces a Petunia?- preguntó Violet intrigada por la situación –Tiene nombre de flor como tu y yo-_

_-Si la conozco- dijo Lily. Sin saber bien como reaccionaría su hermana._

_-Tienes una hija- dijo Petunia._

_-Y dos muchachitos más que deben andar por ahí- dijo Lily buscando a sus hijos con la vista._

_-Sí. Me acuerdo que escribiste hace años para contarme que habías tenido mellizos- dijo Petunia._

_-Oh no sabía si la carta te había llegado- dijo Lily que nunca había recibido una respuesta._

_La situación era completamente incomoda para ambas._

_-Es igualita a ti cuando eras pequeña- dijo Petunia recordando tiempos mejores antes de que llegara la condenada carta de Hogwarts que había arruinado todo –Solo el color de pelo es distinto-_

_-Lo sacó de James- dijo Lily sonriendo._

_La mención del marido de su hermana menor le recordó a Petunia porque estaba distanciada de Lily: Su hermana pertenecía al mundo mágico. Ella y Vernon aborrecían todo lo que fuera mágico y antinatural._

_-No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Debo irme- dijo Petunia Dursley abruptamente –Adiós Lily, adiós Violet-_

_Lily observo a su hermana marcharse. Realmente dudaba que la volviera a ver alguna vez había demasiada mala sangre acumulada entre ellas._

_-¿Quién era mami?- preguntó Violet._

_-Esa era mi hermana Petunia- dijo Lily –O sea tu tía-_

_-¿Mi tía?- dijo Violet sin poder creerlo –Y porque no la vemos para las fiestas y los cumpleaños como al tío Sirius y al tío Remus-_

_-Eso es porque estamos algo distanciadas- dijo Lily y decidió cambiar de tema –Ahora ¿cómo fue que te perdiste?-_

_-Los estaba buscando y no los vi- dijo Violet._

_Lily sospechaba que su hija, al igual que Harry, había heredado los problemas de vista de su padre._

_-¿Ves a papá por allá?- dijo Lily señalando a James que caminaba a su encuentro y se veía mucho más aliviado de ver que su esposa había hallado a su hija._

_-¿Donde?- pregunto Violet mirando en la dirección que señalaba su madre sin encontrar a su padre._

_-Bueno parece que debemos conseguirte unos antejos Vi- dijo Lily_

_-Entonces quiero anteojos para chica no como los de Harry que son feos- dijo Violet._

–_No te preocupes te conseguiré unos anteojos con los que te veras muy linda. Ahora ¿porque te separaste de los chicos? ¿Pasó algo?-_

_-Sí. John le dijo cosas feas a Susan e hizo que llorara- dijo Violet._

_Lily puso mala cara. No le gustaba que ninguno de sus hijos maltratara a otro niño y menos a una niña._

_-Cuida a Violet, James- dijo Lily cuando llego su marido. Y partió a averiguar que era lo que había hecho su hijo._

Una vez que Violet terminó de contar su recuerdo Lily y James se dieron cuenta de que Harry había tenido esa habilidad durante mucho tiempo como decía Albus.

-Lo recordé ahora, cuando paso todo esto.- dijo Violet a sus padres mientras removía las brazas del hogar con un atizador de hierro. –Si hubiera dicho algo Harry habría podido ocultar que hablaba parsel y nada de esto hubiera pasado-

La menor de los Potter se sentía culpable por haberse olvidado de contarle a sus padres esa información tan valiosa, y además se sentía avergonzada por confundir magia accidental con la lengua de las serpientes.

-Tenías solo cinco años Violet- dijo James para tranquilizar a su hija.

Violet como digna hija de Lily Evans había heredado su amor por el estudio de la magia y odiaba no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado años atrás.

-No te preocupes esto hija, ni nosotros ni Albus nos dimos cuenta de que Harry hablaba parsel hasta ahora- dijo Lily que sabía exactamente que era lo que su hija estaba pensando –Ahora iré a hablar con esos dos y a ver porque están peleados...-

-Deja Lily iré yo... –dijo James mientras se levantaba. –Estos dos necesitan una charla padre-hijo-

Los primeros días de las vacaciones de invierno pasaron tranquilamente. Ron no tuvo noticias de Harry, Hermione y Susan, pero imaginaba que deberían estar recuperando el tiempo perdido con sus familias.

En su casa Arthur y Molly hicieron lo propio y bombardearon a sus hijos (especialmente a Ginny) con preguntas sobre lo que habían estado haciendo durante esos meses. Bill y Charlie aprovecharon para ponerse al tanto de las vidas de sus hermanos menores. Los dos estaban contentos de que Ron hubiera ingresado como suplente en el equipo de Gryffindor, le dijeron que era una gran oportunidad para poder practicar como guardián y que mejoraría sus posibilidades de ser el reemplazo de Oliver Wood cuando el capitán dejara el equipo.

-Es verdad, practicar ayuda mucho- dijo Ron –La que me ha sorprendido con lo bien que vuela es Ginny. Parece que tenemos una futura jugadora profesional de Quidditch.-

Ginny se puso algo colorada.

-¡No habías dicho nada Ginny!- dijo Arthur. –Estoy muy orgulloso por ti-

–Me parece bien que sepa volar- dijo Molly sonando mucho menos feliz que su marido -pero el Quidditch es un deporte muy peligroso... recuerda él mal rato que pasamos con Ron el año pasado-

Ron y sus hermanos sabían que su madre era mucho más protectora con su hija más pequeña.

-Oh vamos mamá podríamos probar a Ginny a ver si son verdad esas tonterías que Ron dice- dijo George que no creía una palabra de lo que decía su hermano.

-¡Por supuesto que es verdad...!- dijo Ginny enojada.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Molly firmemente –Tu hermana recién está empezando a aprender a volar... quizás más adelante-

Generalmente el "más adelante" de su madre significaba nunca.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó Ginny.

-Es mi última palabra- dijo Molly cerrando la discusión.

Lamentablemente tampoco Ron y sus hermanos no pudieron jugar al quidditch durante la primera semana de vacaciones ya que casi todos los días estuvieron fríos y lluviosos, y ninguno de tenía ganas de sufrir por las inclemencias del clima.

A Ron no le molestaba demasiado el mal tiempo, solo esperaba que el clima fuera algo más navideño y nevara un poco. Lamentablemente Devon estaba en el extremo sur de Gran Bretaña y la nieve era mucho más escasa allí de lo que era en Hogwarts, que estaba en la fría Escocia.

Poco antes de navidad Ron estaba tirado en su cama releyendo por centésima vez un libro sobre los Chudley Cannons en su cuarto cuando apareció en la puerta su hermano Charlie.

-Hola Ron ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Charlie.

-Claro. Pasa- dijo Ron dejando el libro en piso.

-Mamá puso la mesa para el té en el invernadero y me pidió que te avisara- dijo Charlie.

-En un rato voy- dijo Ron mientras volvía a hojear el libro –Empiecen sin mí-

Charlie sabía que su hermano menor era famoso por su gran apetito.

-Es raro que no estés corriendo hacía allá ahora mismo- dijo Charlie algo sorprendido y luego pregunto. -¿Sigue sin gustarte que tengamos un invernadero?-

-¿Por qué no me gustaría un invernadero?- preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé. Papá me dijo que desde que terminaste de construirlo no volviste a entrar ni una sola vez- dijo Charlie.

-Oh No es nada del otro mundo- dijo evasivamente Ron –Los gemelos me gastaron una enorme cantidad de bromas pesadas mientras estaba construyéndolo y creo que no me dejaron ganas de volver... además no es para tanto, después de todo es solo una casa de vidrio con piso de tierra-

-Mamá puso muchas plantas y lo dejó muy lindo- dijo Charlie. –Deberías ir a...-

-Ya vi lo que hizo mamá- dijo Ron algo molesto con la insistencia de su hermano-Y sé que quedó lindo, como tú lo dijiste, yo lo construí.-

-Si me acuerdo- dijo Charlie –Pero me parece extraño que le tengas tanta a aversión a un invernadero. No es el fin del mundo.-

A Ron no le agradaba ese invernadero en particular por una razón muy simple. Lo veía como la manifestación de todo lo que era distinto en este mundo. Pero sabía que el invernadero no tenía la culpa y además se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Tienes razón Charlie- dijo Ron finalmente. –en un par de minutos estaré allá-

La actitud de Ron había dejado algo preocupado a Charlie, no parecía ser el muchacho que era hacía tan solo un año atrás. Su padre le había dicho que Ron había cambiado mucho en este último año. Lamentablemente él no podía afirmar que conociera mucho a su hermano menor ni antes ni ahora, aparte de que tenía el apetito voraz de los Weasley, que era fanático de los siempre perdedores Chudley Cannons y que era un blanco fácil para las bromas de los gemelos no conocía nada más sobre él. Darse cuenta de que tan poco conocía a Ron era muy triste. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para tomar el té con el resto de su familia Charlie se preguntaba cuando su hermano se había convertido en un desconocido para él.

Finalmente Ron bajo al tomar el té. Charlie entendió un poco más a su hermano cuando vi que un globo inflado con agua le cayo sobre la cabeza ni bien entró al invernadero. Era una broma de los gemelos preparada especialmente para él.

-Muy graciosos- dijo Ron mientras le robaba una tostada con mermelada a Fred.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso es mío!- dijo Fred.

-Era tuyo- dijo Ron sin prestarle la más mínima atención a las quejas de su hermano.

-Mamá quería preguntarte si podrías poner tus agujas a tejer unos sweaters para navidad- dijo Ron.

-¿Son para tus amigos?- preguntó Molly.

Hermione y Harry siempre habían recibido un sweater tejido por su madre en su mundo y él no quería que aquí fuera diferente.

-Sí. Me gustaría mandarles algo para navidad aparte de ranas de chocolate- dijo Ron.

-No te preocupes tejeré uno verde, uno azul y uno amarillo- dijo Molly.

Ron gasto más de la mitad del dinero que tenía guardado en algunos regalos y agregó a los sweaters tejidos por su madre unas cajas de ranas de chocolate para cada uno de sus amigos y hermanos, y para Hermione una novela de misterio que sabía que le gustaría, en la primera hoja le escribió una dedicatoria. "_No todo lo que hay para leer en este mundo es para estudiar así que espero que este libro te sirva de distracción durante las vacaciones. ¡Feliz Navidad Hermione!_."

A Ron le había constado mucho decidirse por algún regalo para Hermione, debía ser algo que le demostrara que le importaba pero sin ser caer en romántico. Ya que si bien eran más cercanos a está altura de lo que eran en su mundo de origen, él estaba seguro de que su futura esposa era todavía solo una chica de doce años cuya prioridad en la vida era sacarse las mejores notas. Creía que ese libro estaría bien por ahora.

Ron odiaba no saber todavía si Hermione lo amaba.

Finalmente llego navidad. En la casa de la familia Granger. Hermione se sorprendió un poco al ver tantos regalos. Estaban los regalos de sus padres y su hermano, pero también habían regalos de Harry, Susan y Ron.

Su hermano, Robert, le había regalado a su hermana una pequeña bruja montada en una escoba. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Siempre dijiste que eras grande para muñecas pero pensé que esta te gustaría- dijo Robert.

-Es linda- dijo Hermione contenta. Ya que la bruja tenía cierto parecido a ella misma

-Sabía que te gustaría hermanita- dijo Robert satisfecho. –Pero abre tus otros regalos, quiero ver que te enviaron tus amigos-

Los padres de Hermione y Robert en realidad estaban mucho más contentos de ver que su hija había recibido regalos de sus amigos de Hogwarts.

Susan le había mandado un equipo de maquillaje que Hermione no estaba segura de que fuera a utilizar algún día. Harry le había enviado algo muy útil, una pluma especial que seguía copiando por su cuenta incluso si uno se cansaba de escribir y de Ron había recibido un sweater tejido por su madre, ranas de chocolate (que su hermano ya estaba comiendo), un libro que nunca había leído con una dedicatoria incluida.

El libro era nuevo y no parecía barato. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal porque sabía que Ron no tenía mucho dinero. Sus padres pudieron comprarle su propia varita recién el verano pasado.

-Ron debe tenerte mucho apreció- dijo Jean sonriendo cuando su hija le comentó sus pensamientos.

Hermione sintió algo dentro de su pecho. No sabía bien que era pero le gustaba ese sentimiento.

Finalmente paso navidad, año nuevo y llegó el cumpleaños de Susan. Ron le regalo un juego de fichas de ajedrez mágico. Lamentablemente por lo limitado de su efectivo no pudo regalarle un tablero y el juego que compró era de los más baratos. Por suerte a Susan no pareció importarle ya que le dio un abrazo digno de Molly Weasley cuando abrió su regalo.

Ron temía que algún incidente se desatara entre los Potter y los compañeros de casa de Susan. Pero aparentemente la chica había tomado recaudos y había amenazado a ambos bandos para que se mantuvieran tranquilos, se ignoraran mutuamente y no arruinaran su fiesta de cumpleaños.

El día después del cumpleaños de Susan comenzó el éxodo de la Madriguera. Bill partió hacia Egipto, Molly y Arthur llevaron al resto al anden 9 ¾ para que regresaran a Hogwarts.

Charlie debía tomar un traslador que lo llevaría directo a la reserva. Cuando paso por el ministerio compro un ejemplar del Profeta pero no lo leyó inmediatamente, prefería dejarlo para más tarde. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era hora de comenzar su viaje. Charlie se aferró a una vieja pluma e inicio su viaje. Pocos segundos después cayo en la entrada del lugar en el cual vivía y trabajaba.

_-¡Charlie estás de vuelta!-_ dijo una voz femenina en Rumano.

La voz pertenecía a Laura Illiescu una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Laura era bajita de pelo castaño oscuro, tenía ojos celestes y a Charlie no le caía muy simpática.

-_Así es estoy de vuelta_- dijo Charlie en el mismo idioma –_Como han estado las cosas por aquí Laura_-

-_La verdad que ni idea_- dijo Laura _–Fui a pasar las vacaciones a la casa de mis padres en Constanta. Me sorprendió cuando me entere que te volvías a Inglaterra siempre pensé que eras un adicto al trabajo._-

-_Si me lo has dicho antes_- dijo Charlie algo molesto –_Volví porque hacia mucho que no veía a mis hermanos_-

Charlie y su compañera ingresaron a la casa donde vivían los cuidadores de los dragones. Inmediatamente fueron hacia la cocina que era la parte de la casa que estaba más templada. Charlie dejo su bolso en el piso y el diario sobre la mesa.

_-¿Puedo leerlo?_- preguntó Laura.

-_Claro no hay problema_- dijo Charlie.

Mientras Charlie se preparaba un té la chica comenzó a hojear el diario.

-_Charlie ¿tienes un hermano llamado Roland?-_ preguntó la chica.

-_Ronald_- la corrigió mientras seguía buscando una taza limpia.

-_Que estudia en un lugar llamado... Hogwarts_- dijo Laura.

-_Así es_- dijo Charlie _–¿Por qué tantas preguntas Laura?-_

-_Porque aparece en el diario_- dijo la chica rumana.

_-¿Cómo que aparece en el diario?_- dijo Charlie incrédulo.

-_Sí mira aquí en la pagina siete_- dijo Laura mientras le pasaba el diario.

Charlie tomo el diario y miro donde le señalaba su compañera de trabajo.

_El nuevo eje del mal. (Por Rita Skeeter)_

_Durante más de diez años la Comunidad Mágica Británica ha vivido momentos de paz, prosperidad y tolerancia todo esto se lo debemos a un enorme grupo de magos y brujas anónimos que lucharon durante años contra toda esperanza para frenar el avance de las fuerzas de la oscuridad que corrompían la medula de nuestra sociedad._

_Las preguntas que debemos hacernos son: ¿Es está paz permanente? ¿Estamos bajo la amenaza de un nuevo señor oscuro? ¿Cómo darnos cuenta de la nueva amenaza que se está gestando?_

_Ha llegado a mis oídos una perturbadora noticia que creo estoy en la obligación de compartir con la comunidad mágica: En la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts sé detectado un alumno con la capacidad de hablar Parsel. Como es ampliamente sabido TODOS los magos que tenían la capacidad para comunicarse con víboras y serpientes terminaron adentrándose por los caminos de la oscuridad. (Ver en pagina 8 "Los 50 magos oscuros que hablaron Parsel desde Salazar Slytherin a El-Que-No-debe-Ser-Nombrado")._

_El alumno en cuestión pertenece, como era de esperarse, a la casa de Slytherin. Lo que no era de esperarse era ver con quien lo une la sangre ya que es hermano nada más ni nada menos que del Niño que vivió._

_Henry Potter, hermano mellizo de John Potter, es el niño que hoy en día preocupa a las autoridades mágicas británicas. "Le tendremos echado un ojo encima a ese lengua viperina y a sus asociados en todo momento" dijo un alto oficial del ministerio de magia._

_En cuanto a sus asociados esta corresponsal entrevisto a alguno de sus compañeros para saber sobre las amistades de Potter._

_Roland Weasley, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, parece ser el principal asociado a Henry. Nunca se los ve separados y es el encargado de hacer el trabajo sucio. "Fuimos a saludarlos en el primer viaje en tren Weasley nos saco a golpes después de robarnos nuestros dulces" comenta un alumno de Slytherin que pidió no ser identificado._

_Pero Henry Potter no recluta solo a niños con habilidades para producir daño físico. Entre sus otros asociados se encuentra Harmony Granger (Ravenclaw) una niña hija de muggles con impresionantes calificaciones y muy pocos escrúpulos para utilizar sus conocimientos para hacer el mal y Susannah Bones (Hufflepuff) conocida por sus ataques a traición y sus amenazas vedadas, lo cual hace preguntarse como entro a una casa que se caracteriza por tener gente de buen corazón._

_Este cuarteto, con Potter a la cabeza, ha estado aterrorizando a los alumnos más indefensos de Hogwarts desde el momento en el cual ingresaron. Solo el año pasado Weasley estuvo involucrado en consumo de sustancias prohibidas, riñas y otras violaciones graves de las reglas de la institución. Solo Potter y las otras dos chicas le siguen en número de detenciones._

_Al preguntarnos porque este grupo sigue junto debemos ver quienes apañan sus acciones. Henry Potter y Susannah Bones tienen apellidos respetados y contactos en altas esferas del gobierno, de hecho la última es sobrina de una alta funcionaría del ministerio._

_Weasley parece compensar su falta de contactos con la capacidad de infundir miedo a sus compañeros de estudio. Granger por su parte es inteligente y sabe cubrir sus huellas con una fachada de alumna perfecta._

_Debo terminar esta nota instando a las autoridades de Hogwarts para tomar cartas en el asunto. Uno de estos alumnos ya ha rebelado públicamente su habilidad para hablar con serpientes sin embargo el director (que no emitió declaraciones a la prensa) no ha hecho nada al respecto._

_Hace casi mil años atrás cuatro magos más poderosas de Gran Bretaña se unieron para crear una de las instituciones de educación más importante del mundo. Ahora cuatro alumnos de sus propias casas parecen alzarse para formar un cuarteto mucho más siniestro._

Charlie dejo de leer y bajo lentamente el diario. Su compañera de trabajo lo miraba intrigada, nunca había visto a Charlie enrojecer de esa forma.

-¡Esto es basura!- grito Charlie arrojando el diario sobre la mesa violentamente.

Laura se sobresalto en su lugar nunca había visto a Charlie tan enojado en toda su vida.

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros de Rumania. Ron y sus amigos ojeaba el mismo diario que su hermano.

-Así que te dedicas a los ataques a traición _Susannah_- dijo Ron, que estaba pensado seriamente en asesinar a Rita Skeeter.

-Hay algo de verdad en eso _Roland_- dijo Susan –Le tire un petrificus totalus por la espalda a Millicent Bulstrod cuando estaba asfixiando a mi amiga y compañera de maldades Hermione... o era _Harmony_ realmente no puedo acordarme su nombre...-

-No se lo deberían tomar a broma- dijo Hermione sombriamente –Nadie más lo está haciendo...-

Ron miro a sus alrededores y vio como muchos estudiantes los miraban algunos con aprensión y otros con desprecio.

La noticia se desparramó rápidamente por el colegio y se podía ver a muchos alumnos leyendo la nota del profeta y comentándola. Los que conocían realmente al grupo sabían que el articulo era basura pero el resto del colegio le parecía estar tomando en serio lo que decía el profeta, después de todo era el diario mágico más respetado de las islas británicas.

Lamentablemente la nota de Rita Skeeter había conseguido que todos estuvieran completamente seguros de que todos los que hablan Parsel son magos oscuros. Justin comenzó a evitar a Harry y a sus amigos. Ron le pidió a Susan que hablara con él para que el problema no siguiera creciendo, pero, por más que la pelirroja intento hablar con su compañero de casa no pudo mejorar la situación.

Igualmente no solo Harry estaba teniendo problemas. Susan y Hermione estaban recibiendo su cuota de mala fama ya que muchos de sus compañeros de casa que se estaban tomando muy enserio todo lo había salido en el diario.

Una vez cuando Ron y Harry acompañaron a Hermione a la biblioteca. La chica de Ravenclaw buscaba los libros que necesitaban, y, Ron y Harry se dedicaban a sostener los libros que ella le pasaba. Mientras estaban allá escucharon que un grupo estaba hablando en voz baja al otro lado de los estantes. La conversación era un tanto perturbadora.

-Así que- dijo Ernie Macmillan que estaba buscando varios libros -le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que si Harry Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada. Por supuesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle en Encantamientos a Potter que era de familia muggle. Lo que Justin le dijo exactamente es que le habían reservado plaza en Eton. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad?-

Los chicos empezaron a prestar atención la conversación de sus compañeros de Huffelpuff.

-¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Harry, Ernie?- preguntó Hannah. –Susan confía en él-

Hannah parecía confiar en el juicio de su amiga.

-Ella prácticamente se crió con los Potter, Hannah- dijo Ernie –Por eso se niega a ver los hechos como realmente son: Él sabe hablar pársel y todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso. ¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? Al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban «lengua de serpiente».

Esto provocó densos murmullos. Ernie prosiguió:

-¿Recuerdan lo que apareció escrito en la pared? «Teman, enemigos del heredero.».

-Pero el siempre defendió a Susan cuando ese horrible chico de Slytherin le decía cosas desagradable sobre su familia- dijo Hannah -No puede ser malo, ¿no creen?-

-Abbott ¿acaso no has leído lo que salió en el profeta? - dijo otra voz que Ron no reconoció. –Es malvado y sus amigos también. Incluso creo que deberíamos tener cuidado con Susan-

En ese momento Hermione apareció frente al grupo de alumnos de Huffelpuff.

-¡Deberían escuchar nuestra versión de los hechos antes de empezar a sacar esas horribles conclusiones!- dijo Hermione muy enojada –¡Todo lo que ese diario dice sobre nosotros es basura... y ustedes deberían saberlo! ¡Conocen a Susan desde hace un año y porque una mujer desconocida dice que es malvada le comenzar a creer!-

-Justamente porque conozco a Susan es que me niego a creer lo que dice, Hermione- dijo Hannah tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione.

-¡Vuélvete a tu torre Ravenclaw comelibros!- dijo una voz anónima.

-¡Tranquilos!- dijo Ron apareciendo en escena.

Inmediatamente todos se callaron. Parecía que la mayoría tomaba en serio lo que decía el profeta sobre él.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada de lo que dice el profeta- dijo Ron.

-Tu amigo habla parsel- dijo otra voz que Ron no reconoció ni pudo ubicar dentro de la muchedumbre que se había formado -¿vas a negarlo?-

-No. Pero el no es el heredero de Slytherin- dijo Ron.

-Entonces como es que sabe hablar parsel- dijo la misma voz. Ron se hacía la misma pregunta.

-No te preocupes por meter una excusa por tu amigo- dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw que Ron no reconoció. –Todos vimos lo que le quiso hacer a ese Huffelpuff hijo de muggles debería cuidarse no sea cosa de que Potter quiera terminar el trabajo-

-¡Cállate!- dijo Harry –Yo solo quise sacarle de encima la serpiente-

-Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió.- dijo sin creerle una palabra a Harry.

-Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió- le dijo Harry.

-Todos nos dimos cuenta de que hablaste en lengua pársel y le echaste la serpiente- dijo otra voz escondida entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Yo no se la eché!- dijo Harry, con la voz temblando del enojo buscando con la vista al que había hablado -¡Ni siquiera lo tocó!-

-Le anduvo muy cerca- dijo Ernie.

-¡Ernie suficiente!- dijo Hannah enojada arrastrando a su amigo –¡Deja las cosas como están!¡Vayámonos!-

Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione y Harry y cada cual volvió a su respectiva sala común.

Cuando estuvo sentado frente al fuego del hogar Ron comenzó a preguntarse como era que las cosas podían haberse degenerado tanto. John Potter debería ser el que tuviese el problema de ser considerado el heredero de Slytherin y no Harry. Además alguien se había preocupado de informar a Rita Skeeter de lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts, y Ron estaba casi seguro de que Lucius Malfoy estaba detrás de todo ese asunto. Susan y Hermione estaban teniendo problemas en sus propias casas y él también sentía el desprecio dentro de Gryffindor.

En ese momento alguien se sentó otro de los sillones

-¡Hola Ron!- era Pansy Parkinson que estaba aprovechando para leer un libro.

Ron no estaba con animo para hablar con Pansy Parkinson.

-Hola Parkinson- dijo Ron de mal humor –Es raro que te sientes tan cerca de mi... ya sabes soy del tipo que golpea niños indefensos y le roba sus dulces-

-El año pasado pase la navidad en esta torre contigo y tus hermanos y sé perfectamente que no eres nada de lo que dicen por ahí- dijo Pansy tranquilamente como si hablara del clima mientras buscaba una pagina dentro del libro –Ahora si me disculpas, Lavender me regaló para navidad otra novela muggle y está sumamente interesante así que quiero leer algunas paginas antes de volver a clase-

En ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta de la sala común. Era Colin Creevey.

-Harry Potter volvió a atacar...- dijo el chico –Esta vez fue el alumno de Huffelpuff que había amenazado en el club de duelo y Nick el fantasma-

-¿Dónde paso eso?- le pregunto Ron a Colin.

Colin parecía estar algo asustado por Ron, después de todo tenía una fama terrible.

-En uno de los pasillos, no se donde- dijo Colin –Pero a Harry Potter ya se lo llevaron a la oficina del director y no creo que pueda hacer nada al respecto para escaparse lo agarraron con las manos en la masa.-

Ron salió inmediatamente rumbo a la oficina del Director. Sabía que Dumbledore no le haría nada pero igualmente Harry necesitaría de un amigo cuando terminara de hablar con Albus.

Ron caminó hasta la oficina del director y espero pacientemente durante largos minutos a que la gárgola se abriera, pero nada de eso paso. Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que tuviera que ingresar a clase nuevamente vio que la gárgola comenzó a moverse.

Pero para su sorpresa solo vio salir a Severus Snape.

-¿Que está haciendo aquí Weasley?- dijo Snape –Contésteme-

-Estaba esperando que Harry terminara de hablar con el director- dijo Ron.

El profesor Snape hizo una sonrisa maligna

-Desde hace cinco minutos su amigo Harry Potter no pertenece más a Hogwarts- dijo Snape –Sus padres lo retiraron después del incidente de hoy-

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba pasando Harry estaba de vuelta en su casa.

-¡Pero él no es culpable de nada!- dijo Ron indignado.

-No hay pruebas que demuestren su inocencia, Weasley- dijo Snape.

-Ni que prueben que es culpable- dijo Ron.

-Quince puntos de Gryffindor por contradecirme- dijo Snape algo molesto con la posibilidad de que Harry pudiera ser declarado inocente –De cualquier forma los Potter prefirieron retirar temporalmente a su hijo hasta que se aclare el todo el asunto. Igualmente serán las autoridades las que decidan si Harry Potter es inocente o debe pudrirse en una celda de Azkaban-

Ron volvió caminando lentamente hacía sus clases. Las cosas estaban mal, necesitaba a Harry en Hogwarts para abrir la cámara de los secretos. Él podía hacerlo pero no sería lo mismo, además necesitaba encontrar el diario más que nunca para limpiar el nombre de Harry. Ron sospechaba que el diario estaba cerca de él pero no sabía quien podría tenerlo. Harry no lo tenía Tom Riddle haría todo lo posible por quedarse en Hogwarts y tratar de volver a la vida.

Lamentablemente los Horcruxes atacaban a la gente de diferente manera. Ginny fue consumiéndose lentamente mientras el diario le absorbía la vida, en cambio cuando él tuvo el relicario de Slytherin el alma de Voldemort manipulo sus pensamientos y emociones para que abandonara a sus amigos cuando más los necesitaban y romper el corazón de la mujer que amaba.

Ron odiaba los Horcruxes.

La última clase del día fue encantamientos. Ron no estuvo prestando atención y varias veces el profesor Flitwick le llamó la atención. Hermione se había enterado de lo que había pasado con Harry y no contesto ninguna de las preguntas hechas por el profesor de encantamientos.

Cuando finalmente terminó la clase Ron y Hermione se encontraron en el pasillo para hablar. Tenían poco tiempo ya siempre aparecía algún profesor que los enviaba a sus respectivas salas comunes.

-Ron ¿pudiste ver a Harry antes de que se lo llevaran?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No. Snape me dijo que James y Lily lo habían sacado del colegio- dijo Ron.

-Debemos hablar con Harry- dijo Hermione.

Los dos entraron en un aula vacía, sacaron los espejos que Harry les había dado para comunicarse con él y los colocaron sobre el escritorio.

-¡Harry!- lo llamo Ron.

Después de unos segundo apareció la cara de su amigo en el espejo, Ron reconoció la habitación de Harry.

-¡Ron!¡Hermione!- dijo Harry –tardaron en comunicarse-

-Estábamos en clase Harry- dijo Hermione. –Por cierto si quieres puedo enviarte los apuntes de las clases que pierdas, están mucho más completos y claros que los de Ron-

-Eso es verdad nunca me preocupé mucho por la prolijidad- dijo Ron –Ahora, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuanto tiempo tendrás que quedarte en tu casa?-

-La verdad que no se- dijo Harry –Pero mamá no quiere que vuelva hasta que atrapen al que está detrás de todo este asunto... y eso puede tomar mucho tiempo-

-He escuchado que están pensando en cerrar el colegio si los ataques continúan- dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Hermione no deberías preocuparte porque cierren el colegio, sino por ese condenado articulo del profeta- dijo Harry –Ahora todo el colegio piensa que ustedes son mis "malvados" secuaces-

-Es verdad- dijo Ron pensativo –Deberíamos estar planeando alguna maldad-

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione a tiempo que dedicaba una mirada siniestra.

-Está bien nada de maldades- dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-Te tiene bien controlado Ron- dijo Harry riendo. –Ustedes dos me hacen acordar a mis padres-

-N...No se porque lo dices- dijo Hermione que había enrojecido un poco. –No hay ningún parecido-

-¿Oye Ron sabes algo de mi hermano?- dijo Harry.

-Estuvo con nosotros en encantamientos pero no hable con él- dijo Ron –Igualmente por la cara que tenía se podía ver que no está muy contento con la situación con toda la situación.-

-Es comprensible- dijo Hermione.

-Después hablare con él- dijo Harry –¿Cómo andan las cosas por allá?-

-Todos están algo más tranquilos desde que no estás en el colegio- dijo Hermione y después agregó –Excepto nosotros que sabemos que el verdadero culpable sigue suelto por ahí... esperando para atacar a otro hijo de muggles...-

Ron conocía a Hermione lo suficiente como para saber que estaba asustada aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

-No dejare que nada te ocurra- dijo Ron sin poder aguantarse las ganas de abrazar a Hermione y tranquilizarla. Hermione por su parte se sentía muy segura en los brazos de su amigo y se dejo abrazar sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

-Ejem- dijo Harry aclarándose la garganta, después de unos minutos.

Hermione se separo de Ron rápidamente, mientras se preguntaba como era que el abrazo se había alargado tanto y porque le costaba tanto separarse de Ron.

-Lo siento Harry- dijo Hermione muy avergonzada.

-No hay problema- dijo Harry que decidió cambiar de tema –Siguiendo con el tema de todo esto de mi suspensión... Me puedo imaginar que hay un montón de gente contenta por la situación- dijo Harry amargamente. -Especialmente Malfoy que ahora debe estarse probando el uniforme de buscador de Slytherin-

-No te preocupes Harry- dijo Ron –Haré todo lo posible por encontrar al que está detrás de todo esto...-

-Está bien pero traten de no meterse en problemas- dijo Harry.

Y con eso se terminaron la conversación. Ron acompaño a Hermione a su sala común en la torre de Ravenclaw antes de volver a la torre de Gryffindor. Debía ubicar ese diario rápidamente sino la inocencia de Harry se probaría cuando alguien más fuera petrificado o muriera en Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente Ron estaba de muy mal humor. La razón: todos pensaban que sin Harry el problema del heredero de Slytherin se había solucionado.

Mientras caminaba hacia la clase de Herbologia iba pensando en que aplicaría medidas drásticas. Tenía una idea de los alumnos que se encontraban en Flourish & Blots al momento en que Patrick Granger sacudió a golpes a Lucius Malfoy. El plan era simple robar la capa de invisibilidad de John Potter y empezar a registrar baúles hasta encontrar el diario de Tom Riddle.

Cuando doblo en un oscuro corredor vio a algo que lo hizo entrar en cólera Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban amenazando a Luna que estaba apoyada contra una de las paredes del solitario pasillo.

-No me gusta el poco respeto que me demuestras Lovegood. Deberías haberte dado cuenta que ahora que no esta Potter las cosas serán distintas en Slytherin - dijo Draco –Así que te convendrá respetar a tus mejores y hacer lo que se te dice-

-Jack Moon y William Flint no dejaran que hagas lo que tu quieras- dijo Luna que miraba fijamente al chico de Slytherin.

Crabbe y Goyle rieron ruidosamente.

-No veo a Flint ni a Moon por ningún lado- dijo Goyle –Si quieres pasarlo bien en Slytherin será mejor que empieces a respetar nuestras reglas Lovegood, estamos claros-

Crabbe y Goyle no tendrían ningún problema en golpearla o echarle una maldición y luna lo sabía.

-Si- dijo Luna.

Ron sabía que no podía defender a Luna dentro de Slytherin pero afuera podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-¡Déjenla Tranquila!- dijo Ron a tiempo que sacaba su varita de la manga de su túnica.

Draco sabía que lo que decía el articulo del profeta era basura porque él y su padre habían sido el encargados de darle la información a Skeeter. Pero también sabía que Ron peleaba lo suficientemente bien como para cargarse a Crabbe y a Goyle en menos de un segundo.

En ese momento del otro extremo del corredor apareció Susan. Parecía haberse peleado consigo misma y tenia cara de no haber podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

-Ya lo escucharon- dijo Susan apareciendo varita en mano desde la otra punta del corredor. –Luna ven aquí.-

Luna se acerco a la pelirroja y quedo fuera de la línea de tiro los oponentes.

-¿Te hicieron algo?¿Te golpearon?- pregunto Susan cuando la chica estuvo a su lado.

-No- dijo Luna.

-Bueno ve a clases. Ron se encargara de estos bravucones- dijo Susan –Yo me encargare de que no les haga mucho daño-

-Por mi ni lo detengas- dijo Luna mientras se marchaba.

Justo cuando Luna se marcho escucharon acercarse a la profesora Sprout que se dirigía muy apurada hacía los invernaderos.

-Salvado por la campana Weasley- dijo Draco. –Cuídate Bones- no había nada de amistoso en el saludo.

Draco y sus secuaces guardaron sus varitas y se retiraron.

-Vamos Susan- dijo Ron una vez que se fueron los chicos de Slytherin. –Llegaremos tarde a clases-

-Espera Ron- dijo Susan tomándolo del brazo.

Ron se dio vuelta para mirar a la chica y Susan bajo la vista. Algo estaba Mal.

-¿Susan?- dijo Ron.

–Hay algo que debes saber. Tu y Hermione- dijo la chica de Huffelpuff. –Pero no aquí-

Ron saco su espejo y llamo a Hermione.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego Hermione a un aula vacía y estaba de muy mal humor.

-Estoy a punto de perder Historia Mágica Ron- dijo Hermione ni bien entró –Espero que esto sea algo que valga la pena-

Pero al ver la cara de Susan se dio cuenta de que era algo importante

-¿Qué pasó Susan?- dijo Hermione.

Susan pareció estar algo insegura sobre si debía hablar o no.

-A principio de año encontré un diario pensé que me lo había comprado mi tía...- dijo Susan

-¡Yo te pregunte por ese maldito libro!- dijo Ron sonando muy enojado.

-Que tiene de malo ese libro- intervino Hermione –Tu dijiste que era de tu padre...-

-No era de mi padre.- dijo Ron –Lo tenía Lucius Malfoy antes de pelearse con tu padre pero no después. Hay magos que encantan objetos muggles para hacer el mal y Malfoy es de ese tipo. Pensé que se lo había metido a alguno de mis hermanos. Cuando no lo encontré fue que les pregunte a ustedes y a Harry-

Hermione parecía bastante satisfecha con la respuesta de Ron.

-L...Lo siento- dijo Susan entre lagrima –Recuerdo que tu me preguntaste pero estaba muy cansada y cuando lo busque no creí que fuera el que buscabas... pero era tal y como lo describiste.... es muy confuso-

Eso era un Horcrux metiéndose con tu cabeza. Ron sabía como era la sensación, lo raro era que la hubiera afectado tan rápido. Con Ginny tomo mucho más tiempo.

-¿Y que paso?- pregunto Ron.

-Lo traje a Hogwarts- dijo Susan. –Cuando lo abrí vi que no tenía nada escrito dentro excepto un nombre T.M. Riddle y decía que había sido vendido en un negocio de la calle Vauxhall.-

-Vauxhall es una calle comercial de Londres- dijo Hermione. –El dueño debía ser muggle-

-Un tal Tom M. Riddle gano un premio hace cincuenta años- dijo Ron esperando que esa información pudiera resultar útil.

-La cámara de los secretos fue abierta hace cincuenta años...- dijo Hermione.

-Si. Él me dijo que estuvo en Hogwarts en el pasado... - dijo Susan en un susurro.

-¿Él?- preguntó Hermione sin entender.

-Paso algo raro cuando empecé a escribir...- dijo Susan -Las letras se borraron y empezaron a aparecer otras palabras...-

-¿Las palabras de quien?- pregunto Hermione que ya había olvidado que tenía que ir a Historia de la Magia.

-De Tom- dijo Susan entre lagrimas. –Él me entendía, o eso pensé, porque me dijo que él tampoco tenía padres y sabía lo que era no recordar a tu mamá y tu papá-

-Susan...- dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero en realidad lo único que quería era usarme- dijo Susan –De alguna forma me manejo como si fuera una marioneta... ¡y no recuerdo nada!. Apenas recuerdo el primer partido de Harry y ni siquiera sé como llegue al estadio y otras veces aparecía en el medio de corredores oscuros sin saber como había llegado... Creo que yo fui quien abrió la cámara de los secretos. Justin me dijo que estaba preocupado por mi, que estaba actuando muy rara, si me sentía bien. Yo no sabía de qué me estaba hablando y después termino petrificado... Creo que fui yo la que le hizo daño pero nunca quise que le pasara nada...-

-No te preocupes por Justin, Susan- dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarla –Cuando estén listas las mandrágoras volverá a la normalidad. Ahora vamos a buscar el diario y se lo daremos a Dumbledore para que se encargue de él-

-No puedo- dijo Susan entre lagrimas y que parecía al borde de un ataque neurótico –No lo tengo y no se quien puede tenerlo-

Ron sintió que sus piernas no soportaban su peso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se que les parece una maldad lo que hice con el diario pero permitan aclarar que esto estaba pensado desde antes de que saliera el fic y todo tiene su razón...

Debo disculparme por la tardanza la verdad es que se me hizo difícil escribir este capitulo y tuve que releerlo varias veces, cortar algunas partes y omitir algunas cosas que tenía pensadas para que se llegara al momento en que se sabe que Susan tuvo el diario en un primer momento. Quizás en algún momento lo edite para agregar algunas cositas que quedaron afuera.

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo... Y ya saben criticas, amenazas, flores las pueden dejar junto con un review (¡Vamos por los 100!)

Nos leemos

Salvatore.

P.D. Ah les aviso más adelante pienso cambiar el Rating a M... más que nada por las dudas ya que va a haber algunas partes de violencia.


	17. Estimada Señorita Bones

A Ron no le había agradado en un principio la amistad de Susan con Harry. Sabía que la presencia de la pelirroja podía traer importantes diferencias en el devenir de los acontecimientos de este mundo. Pero, con el tiempo no pudo evitar tomarle cariño ya que se dio cuenta de que era increíblemente leal a sus amigos y jamás los había abandonado, ni siquiera en las situaciones más peligrosas.

Ahora había pasado lo que había temido en un primer momento pero lo único que lo hacia arrepentirse de haber incluido a Susan en el grupo era que hubiera terminado sufriendo a manos del Diario de Tom Riddle.

-Susan debes contarnos todo lo que sabes de esa cosa- dijo Ron a una llorosa Susan.

Susan no parecía sentirse muy cómoda contando lo que había pasado con el diario pero finalmente comenzó a hablar. Ella había encontrado el diario el mismo día en que Patrick Granger había golpeado a Lucius Malfoy. Cuando Ron la llamó por el espejo encontró el diario de Tom Riddle dentro de su mochila con los demás libros, sin embargo una voz dentro de su cabeza muy parecida a la suya pero a la vez distinta le decía que ese no era lo que Ron buscaba, su amigo buscaba un libro con palabras impresas y ese hermoso objeto que tenía entre sus manos era un diario completamente en blanco.

-Se que parece una locura pero en ese momento todo tenía sentido- dijo Susan limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.

Un Horcrux manipulando tu mente le resultaba dolorosamente familiar a Ron.

Susan continuó con su relato. Si tenía alguna sospecha sobre el diario rápidamente quedó acallada y olvidada en el fondo de su mente. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts trajo el diario con ella ya que le resultaba sumamente atrayente y no quería dejarlo en casa, con su tía, hasta las vacaciones de invierno. Era extraño como ese pequeño conjunto de paginas de papel y tapas de cuero pudiera tranquilizarla tanto ella no entendía como se las había arreglado para vivir antes de tenerlo. Generalmente dejaba el diario bien escondido dentro de su baúl en su cuarto pero si bien no tenía contacto físico con el diario este siempre estaba presente en su mente. Pocas veces olvidaba completamente al Diario de Tom Riddle eso sucedía cuando estaba con Harry tratando de derrotar a Ron en un juego de ajedrez durante las horas libres, o distrayendo a Hermione mientras intentaba estudiar en la biblioteca, o con Justin, Hannah y Ernie en la sala común de Hufflepuff haciendo cualquier cosa.

Era en esos momentos en que nuevamente empezaba a preguntarse de donde había salido el diario de Tom Riddle, pero esas dudas desaparecían rápidamente cuando iba a su baúl a buscar alguno de sus libros de estudio y volvía a ver el oscuro objeto.

Pero todo cambio el día que fueron las pruebas para el equipo de Slytherin. Ese día ella estaba muy contenta porque su amigo y casi hermano Harry le ganó al arrogante Draco Malfoy el puesto de buscador de la casa de las serpientes.

Pero Malfoy no se tomo muy bien la derrota, ni que Susan le remarcara que Harry no había intentado sobornar a todo el equipo de Slytherin con escobas último modelo pagadas directamente del bolsillo de su padre. Draco necesita descargar su frustración en alguien y Susan Bones era un blanco bastante fácil: Sus padres estaban muertos, su madre no era una bruja y la tía de la chica era claramente una traidora de sangre ya que no había metido tras las rejas al sucio muggle que había intentado atacar a su padre.

-Ahí fue cuando empecé a escribir en el diario- dijo Susan –No tenía idea de que el diario me respondería...-

-Eso lo dijiste antes...- dijo Hermione -¿Cómo fue que te respondió?-

-Lo que yo escribí se borró- dijo Susan -Aparecieron nuevas palabras con una letra distinta y muy prolija-

-Las palabras de Tom Riddle- dijo Ron apenas disimulando su desprecio por el nombre.

-Así es. Fue una extraña sorpresa- dijo Susan –Encontrar palabras que me respondían-

Ron estaba interesado en saber como era que el diario había cambiado de manos.

-No me molesta que me llamen mestiza, huérfana o cualquier otra cosa pero lo que Malfoy me dijo me dolió mucho porque era verdad. No me acuerdo de mis padres. Siempre me pregunté como serían, como sonaría su voz si me llamaran, como sería sentir un abrazo de ellos. Lo único que tengo son fotos y montón de historias.- dijo Susan tristemente.

El Harry del mundo de Ron lo había pasado peor. No había tenido fotos y las pocas historias que le habían contado sus tíos eran basura.

-Recuerda Susan que hay un montón de gente que te quiere. Tu tía Amelia te quiere como si fueras su propia hija- le dijo Ron tratando de animarla un poco –Te da abrazos que son dignos de cualquier madre sobreprotectora y cuando Lucius hizo un comentario desagradable sobre ti casi le corta la cabeza de un hechizo.-

–Es verdad Y yo quiero a mi tía como si fuera mi mamá- dijo Susan sonriendo un poco –Hannah dice que cuando tenía pesadillas en primer año llamaba a mi tía... pero con el diario era todo distinto... empecé a creer que mi tía creía que yo era una carga para ella.-

-¿Cómo es eso?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Hablando con Tom sobre ella terminaba con la impresión de que de alguna forma había perjudicado su vida- dijo Susan –Y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que me echara para recuperar su vida y me quedara completamente sola y realmente huérfana.-

-¡Eso es basura!- dijo Ron mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños.

Ron conocía esa técnica, la usaban muchos degenerados tratando de convencer a la victima de que estaba completamente sola en el mundo y solo ellos podían ayudarlos y quererlos. Disfrutaría mucho destruyendo ese diario.

-Fue en ese momento que algo en mi mente trataba de decirme que no escribiera más, pero por más que lo intentaba volvía a encontrarme con el diario en mis manos sin darme cuenta de cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar- dijo Susan –Y además empezaba olvidar cosas. No me acordaba como había llegado a un pasillo desierto en medio de la noche y siempre estaba cansada ¡y no sabía por que!-

Susan siguió contando como creía que era ella la que durante esas perdidas de memoria había abierto de alguna forma la Cámara de los Secretos y que había estado atrás del atentado contra la vida de los hermanos Potter durante el partido de Quidditch. Ron recordó ese día: Susan había llamado a John, El-niño-que-vivió (ella siempre llamaba al hermano de Harry por su nombre) y había dicho que él jugaba mejor que Harry cuando antes había dicho que sabía desde hacía años que Harry era mejor buscador que John. Ron se dio cuenta de que por unos instantes había estado hablando nada más y nada menos que con Tom Riddle.

El desgraciado debería estar buscando información sobre los hermanos Potter y, lamentablemente, como Susan había pasado mucho tiempo con la familia de Harry sabía muchas cosas sobre ellos. Como que era lo que realmente había ocurrido el día que Voldemort había intentado matarlos.

-Siempre preguntaba mucho sobre John- dijo Susan-Cómo era que lo había conocido, como había derrotado al señor oscuro, pero John dejó de ser su centro de sus preguntas cuando le dije como una estúpida que Harry podía hablar Parsel...-

-¿Qué quería saber de Harry?- le pregunto Ron.

-Parecía molesto con Harry.- dijo Susan mientras trataba de recordar su conversación -Quería saber como era que él hablaba Parsel.-

-Eso es porque como Harry habla Parsel- dijo Hermione –puede abrir la cámara de los secretos... siempre y cuando sepa donde está-

-Desearía poder recordarlo- dijo Susan buscando en el fondo de su mente por algún recuerdo.

-¿Cómo fue que lo perdiste?- dijo Ron volviendo la conversación por donde a el le interesaba.

-Todo comenzó con Justin. Él tiene la costumbre de quedarse hasta tarde en la sala común y me dijo que me había visto salir en horas de que no estaban permitidas. Yo le dije que no sabía de que me estaba hablando pregunto y me dijo que yo estaba actuando de forma muy extraña que debería hablar con Madame Pomfrey... - dijo Susan –Esa fue la última vez que hable con Justin. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en un corredor cerca de la sala común sujetando el Diario y Hannah apareció para decirme que Justin había sido atacado-

Susan hizo una pausa para continuar nuevamente con su relato.

-Cuando le dije lo de Justin y que Harry no estaba más en la escuela dijo "_Es una lastima Harry era el más interesante de los hermanos Potter. Con él lejos ya no me eres de utilidad Susan, pero nos volveremos a ver._" Después de eso no volví a ver el diario. Creo que intentara hacer algo contra John ahora que Harry no está más.-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Susie- dijo Ron mientras analizaba lo que Susan le había contado –Hablaremos con Dumbledore. Él podrá resolver todo esto.-

Ahora las cosas estaban más claras para Ron. Lamentaba mucho que Susan hubiera estado expuesta a ese desgraciado. La chica por momentos le recordaba mucho a su futura hija, Rosie, por eso mismo se encargaría de que el diario hallara su fin de una vez por todas.

Lo que le preocupaba era lo rápido y la forma en que el diario había manipulado a Susan. Eso no había pasado en su mundo de origen, aunque Ginny no era muy propensa a contar sobre su encuentro con el Horcrux y él no quería hacerle preguntas incomodas a su hermana.

Susan, Hermione y Ron fueron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Comenzó a decir todos los dulces que conocía para que la gárgola los dejara pasar.

-¿Ron para que dices todos esos nombres de dulces?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Es la forma de abrir la puerta- dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Todos los criminales juveniles del colegio lo saben- bromeó Ron.

-Tu no eres un criminal Ron...- dijo Hermione. –Quizás te metas en muchos problemas pero siempre hay un buen motivo y no creo que sea lo correcto entrar a la oficina del director sin anunciarnos-

-El director siempre sabe quien está por entrar- explicó Ron.

-Debe haber otra forma de hablar con Dumbledore- dijo Susan viendo que la gárgola se mantenía firme en su posición.

-Quizás no este aquí- dijo Hermione.

-Entonces deberíamos buscar a la Profesora McGonagall ella sabrá donde podemos encontrar al Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Susan.

Ron finalmente se dio por vencido al ver que ninguno de los nombres de dulces que el conocía servia para abrir la puerta del despacho.

-Creo que debemos decirle solo al profesor Dumbledore- dijo Ron que sabía la importancia de mantener en secreto a los Horcruxes.

-La profesora McGonagall es perfectamente capaz de resolver esta situación- dijo Hermione.

-Esa cosa parece darse cuenta cuando es momento de huir y cambiar de manos- dijo Ron. –Dumbledore tiene mejores medios para ubicar el diario y destruirlo...-

-Dumbledore conoce a fondo como enfrentar a las artes oscuras- agregó Susan.

Severus Snape también sabía como luchar contra las artes oscuras, pero Ron no sabía bien cual era la posición de su profesor de pociones en este mundo.

-Aquí si debemos anunciarnos- dijo Ron ni bien llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la vicedirectora.

Susan golpeó la puerta suavemente y espero a que hubiera una respuesta.

-Adelante- se escucho desde adentro.

La profesora McGonagall estaba detrás de su escritorio revisando algunos documentos, pero no estaba sola Lockhart estaba hablando con la vice directora.

-No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva- dijo Lockhart con aire de experto -Creo que esta vez la cámara ha quedado bien cerrada. El culpable ha huido claramente por miedo a mis habilidades para combatir a las fuerzas del mal. Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una inyección de moral, para barrer los recuerdos del trimestre anterior. No te digo nada más, pero creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que se necesita-

-Hablaremos más tarde Gilderoy ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender- dijo Minerva McGonagall -Weasley, Granger, Bones. En que puedo ayudarlos-

-Estábamos tratando de ubicar al Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione –pero no se encuentra en su despacho...-

-El profesor Dumbledore tiene que encargarse de unos asuntos de suma importancia en el Ministerio- dijo McGonagall

-Oh entiendo- dijo Susan –¿Cuando podremos encontrarlo?-

-Estará fuera como mínimo una semana- dijo Minerva. –Por cualquier cuestión pueden dirigirse a mi o a sus jefes de casas.-

-¿Una semana?... eso es mucho tiempo- dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

-Supongo que querían hablar con él sobre su amigo, Harry Potter- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Si- dijo Susan –Él no tiene nada que ver en todo este asunto del heredero de Slytherin es completamente injusto que lo saquen del colegio-

-Usted sabe algo que nosotros no sepamos- preguntó la vicedirectora a Susan.

-Y...Yo.- comenzó a decir nerviosamente pero se detuvo con una mirada de Ron –No puede ser Harry, él no le haría daño a nadie.-

-El profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y yo pensamos lo mismo- dijo McGonagall- Pero hay algunas personas en el ministerio que creen que los delirios escritos en El Profeta son verdaderos. El profesor Dumbledore está tratando de que su amigo no sea detenido por las autoridades-

-H...Harry detenido- dijo Susan súbitamente pálida –No pueden hacer eso...-

-Claro que no Bones- dijo McGonagall con seguridad –Esa es la razón por la cual el profesor Dumbledore está en Londres.-

Así que había algunos estúpidos del ministerio que querían detener a Harry y seguramente usar esa captura como un truco publicitario.

-Veo que ustedes tampoco creen que Harry sea culpable - dijo McGonagall –Les recomiendo que tengan cuidado, especialmente usted señorita Granger, y cualquier información que nos pueda ayudar a terminar con todo esto acérquensela al profesor Snape, él está a cargo de todo lo referido al heredero de Slytherin mientras el profesor Dumbledore se encuentra en el ministerio.-

Ron, Hermione y Susan se retiraron de la oficina de la vice directora algo decepcionados.

-No le diré nada a Snape- dijo Susan cuando estuvieron solos. –Esperaré a que vuelva el Profesor Dumbledore-

-¡Susan!- dijo Hermione –Si el profesor Dumbledore lo dejo a cargo de ese asunto debe ser porque es el más capacitado de todos-

Hermione tenía razón y parecía ser que Dumbledore tenía bastante confianza en el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

-No.- dijo Susan –James y Sirius, el padrino de Harry, siempre se llevaron mal con él... decían que le gustaban mucho las artes oscuras. Si le decimos lo que sabemos quizás no destruya el diario sino que lo utilice para hacer más mal-

Ron no creía que Snape fuera a hacer lo que Susan decía. Pero si no fuera por sus conocimientos previos, él hubiera sido el primero en apoyar la teoría de la chica de Huffelpuff.

-¡Susan! ¡Snape es un profesor!- dijo Hermione que no creía que un profesor pudiera hacer algo malo.

-Quirrell también era un profesor, Hermione- dijo Susan. –Y se dedicaba a matar pobres unicornios y ayudar al fantasma del que no debe ser nombrado a volver a la vida-

-Muy bien- dijo Hermione –Si te hace sentir más tranquila le diremos solo a Dumbledore... podemos escribirle.-

-No podemos contarle a Dumbledore en una carta que es lo que está pasando- dijo Ron firmemente –Debemos decirle todo personalmente.-

-Pero estará de vuelta en una semana- dijo Hermione –Así que es o escribirle o contarle a Snape o esperar una semana...-

-Al diario le tomo mucho más de una semana en ponerme a atacar gente- dijo Susan. –No me malinterpretes Hermione no me gusta esperar, ni quiero que nadie pase por lo mismo que yo, pero tampoco quiero que el diario vuelva a desaparecer. Creo que Dumbledore es el único que puede deshacerse de Tom Riddle para siempre-

-Una semana pasa rápido- dijo Ron.

-Muy bien esperaremos- dijo Hermione resignada.

-Igualmente mantengamos los ojos abiertos- dijo Susan –Si vemos que la situación se complica antes de que Dumbledore vuelva le enviaremos la carta...-

-Y le contaremos todo a Snape- dijo Ron.

Lidiar con un horcrux es algo difícil y Ron prefería que fuera Dumbledore el que se encargara de eso.

-Nos queda algo más por hacer- dijo Susan –O mejor dicho me queda algo más por hacer... contarle todo a Harry.-

Finalmente Susan le contó todo nuevamente a Harry a través de su espejo. Su amigo fue bastante comprensivo con la chica y no le recrimino nada.

-No es tu culpa Susan- dijo Harry a través del espejo -Estaría en la misma situación tarde o temprano. Además nadie se acuerda de todo el asunto de las petrificaciones sino que están más preocupados de que hable parsel. Igualmente quiero que estén con los ojos abiertos por allá-

-No te preocupes Harry- dijo Hermione –Cada cual estará atento a cualquier persona que actué raro-

-Y Ron- dijo Harry –Se que mi hermano no te cae muy simpático y todo eso, pero... ¿podrías vigilarlo?-

-Claro que si- dijo Ron. –Tu hermano estará Harry bien.-

Y con eso la conversación terminó.

-¿Cómo es eso que John no te cae muy simpático?- preguntó Hermione.

-Es verdad- dijo Susan rápidamente –John se portó muy desagradables con una chica a la que Ron le tiene mucho aprecio y desde entonces no se llevan muy bien-

Ron deseaba que Susan se callara y dejara de jugar a ser cupido.

-Oh... Entiendo- dijo Hermione sonando algo dolida, sin darse cuenta de que Susan se refería a ella y agregó rápidamente -Debo ir a mi habitación... a buscar unos libros antes de clases.-

-¡Susan!.- Le reprocho Ron cuando Hermione se fue. –Que te había dicho de molestar a Hermione-

-Perdón Ron... solo intentaba ayudarte- dijo la chica pelirroja –No te enojes no volverá a suceder-

-No se porque pero no te creo Susie- dijo Ron sonando resignado –Ve a clases que ya hemos perdido la mayor parte de la mañana... y no trates de buscar el diario por tu misma-

Finalmente Ron se separó de las chicas. Lo que no les había dicho era que no pensaba esperar cruzado de brazos a que Albus Dumbledore volviera a Hogwarts, sino que estaba decidido a tratar de ubicar ese diario por sus propios medios, y quería a cualquiera que no estuviera preparado para manejar un horcrux fuera de todo el asunto. Eso incluía a Hermione, Susan, John Potter y cualquier otro habitante del castillo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y registrarla completamente. Lamentablemente ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto tenía ningún objeto oscuro. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar prestada la capa de invisibilidad y repetir la operación durante el resto de la mañana registro todas las habitaciones masculinas de la torre. Encontró alcohol ilegal, revistas cuestionable y objetos pertenecientes a la lista de objetos prohibidos de Filch pero no encontró ningún diario.

Esto tomaría tiempo y lamentablemente estaba solo, si Dumbledore estuviera aquí sería mucho más fácil ya que el director tenía los medios y la autoridad para poder registrar el castillo al derecho y al revés, en cambio a el todavía le quedaba encontrar una forma de entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas sin que lo castigaran. Lo más fácil sería tomar una escoba, volar por una ventana y registrar todo mientras estaban en clase.

Un par de horas después y con un horrible cargo de conciencia Ron entró por la ventana de su habitación. Había encontrado un montón de cosas que no había imaginado encontrar (algunas de esas chicas estaban perdidas) pero no había visto ningún diario.

Mientras Ron se dirigía hacia el comedor pasó frente al baño de Myrtle. Ron sabía que la segunda mejor opción para atrapar a quien sea que tuviera el diario era en ese baño, pero tenía sus dificultades. La persona estaría poseída por Tom Riddle y no había que olvidar al basilisco.

Ron seguiría registrando las habitaciones de los alumnos. Si bien siempre podía suceder que quien sea que tuviera el diario lo estaba llevado encima y no lo había dejado en su baúl. Pero no debía pensar en esa posibilidad ya que le hacia sentir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo revisando las habitaciones.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena Hermione caminó hasta el comedor con Susan porque quería asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera bien después haber tenido esa horrible experiencia con un objeto oscuro.

-Susie cuando Harry le pidió a Ron que vigilara a John... –dijo Hermione– Tu dijiste que a Ron no le agradaba mucho John porque se había portado mal con una chica... una chica a la que Ron le tenía aprecio...-

Susan sonrió.

-Es verdad Ron es un caballero, nunca deja que nadie trate mal a una chica- dijo Susan –Hannah siempre lo dice-

-O sea que a Ron le gusta Hannah- dijo Hermione molesta con la futura esposa de Neville.

Susan sonrió al ver los celos de su amiga.

-No...- dijo Susan –Además creo que a Hannah le gusta Ernie-

-Bueno entonces ¿Quién es la chica que Ron le tiene "aprecio"?- dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

Susan no podía creer que alguien fuera tan inteligente estuviera tan perdida en temas del corazón.

-Hermione, te noto muy preocupada por todo este asunto...¿a ti te gusta Ron?- dijo Susan dejando de lado las sutilezas.

-¡No! ¡Cómo se te ocurre!- dijo Hermione súbitamente colorada –Ron es mi amigo y quiero asegurarme de que nadie le rompa el corazón-

-Es que harían una linda pareja- dijo Susan.

-¡Quítate esas tontas ideas de la cabeza Susie!- dijo Hermione molesta –¡No puede gustarme Ron!-

-Eso no es algo que se decide- dijo Susan suavemente –Cuando te enamoras... simplemente te enamoras.-

Hermione hizo una pausa.

-¿Sabes cuantos amigos tuve antes de ustedes Susan?- dijo Hermione.

Susan negó con la cabeza, no sabía hacia donde iba su amiga.

-Ninguno... Cero... Ni uno- dijo Hermione –Ron, Harry y tu fueron los primeros amigos que tuve en toda mi vida. La forma perfecta de arruinar esa amistad y perder a los únicos amigos que alguna vez tuve es enamorándome de ellos. Ron y Harry son y serán solo mis amigos... por siempre.-

-Hermione...- empezó a decir Susan pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-¡Basta!- dijo Hermione –Ahora ¿quien es la chica...?-

-Vas a tener que averiguarlo por ti misma- dijo Susan molesta con su amiga –Igual no creo que sepa que Ron gusta de ella-

Hermione sintió alivio al escuchar eso. Pero inmediatamente la parte racional de su cerebro empezó a funcionar. Ese día se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso podía llegar a ser tener sentimientos hacia Ron aparte de los de una simple amistad. Si se enamoraba perdería lo que tenía, por eso debía asegurarse de que su relación con Ron fuera solo de amistad.

-Ron puede salir con quien quiera- dijo Hermione sintiendo un horrible vacío dentro de si cuando decía esas palabras.

Susan sabía que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron y Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione desde vaya a saber Dios cuando. Solo era cuentón de tiempo para que las cosas se resolvieran entre ellos para bien.

-Muy bien- dijo Susan –Entonces le diré a Hannah que Ron está libre... Yo la conozco y se que nunca le rompería el corazón a Ron...-

-¡T...Tu dijiste que a Hannah le gustaba Ernie!- dijo Hermione indignada, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su amiga bromeaba -¡Me estás tomando el pelo!¡Cómo me equivoque al pensar que los Hufflepuff carecían de maldad!-

-Solo somos malos cuando es por el bien mayor... – dijo Susan sonriendo. -Ahora vamos a comer-

-Bueno y en cuanto a ti Susan- dijo Hermione que tenía ganas de vengarse de la chica de Hufflepuff –¿Cuando serás la próxima señora Potter?-

-¡Eso es muy desagradable!- dijo Susan con enojo –Harry es como un hermano-

-Todavía tienes un hermano Potter para elegir- dijo Hermione.

-Cedric Diggory es mi tipo... John no lo es- dijo Susan cerrando la discusión. –Ya demostraste que tu también puedes ser mala. Ahora vamos al gran comedor antes de que la comida desaparezca.-

Susan se sentía mucho más animada después de hablar con Hermione, a pesar de lo testaruda que era su amiga con sus sentimientos tenía esperanzas de que en algún tiempo Ron y Hermione fueran una pareja.

Pensar en el amor la hacía sentirse mejor la verdad era que estaba muy preocupada con todo el asunto del diario. Si bien ella no lo tenía alguien más sí. Y si bien había dicho que esperaría a Dumbledore ni bien llegó a su sala común registró hasta el último rincón de las habitaciones de los Hufflepuff tratando de ubicar el oscuro objeto, sin encontrar nada.

Lo que tanto ella como Ron ignoraban era que Hermione había hecho lo mismo en la torre de Ravenclaw.

Ron vio llegar a Susan y a Hermione al gran comedor. La chica de Ravenclaw se sentó en su mesa sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Pero no le dio demasiada importancia ya que vio una imagen mucho más perturbadora. En la mesa de Slytherin Luna estaba charlando bastante afablemente Draco Malfoy. Quizás Luna trataba llevarse mejor con Malfoy para evitar pasarla mal en Slytherin. Sea cual fuese la razón Ron esperaba que Harry volviera pronto para proteger a Luna nuevamente.

Pocos días después sin haber encontrado todavía ninguna pista que pudiera indicarle donde estaba el diario Ron se dirigió a la práctica de Quidditch. Le parecía un poco estúpido estar volando en su escoba en momentos como esos, pero la verdad era que los entrenamientos del equipo de Gryffindor eran un momento ideal para intentar asesinar a John Potter y viendo que Voldemort ya había intentado hacerlo una vez era mejor estar cerca por si volvía a atentar contra la vida del niño que vivió.

Las practicas fueron iguales que siempre. Oliver Wood desesperado por mejorar el rendimiento del equipo, el mal tiempo que hacia mella en la salud de los jugadores, Ron había recibido la tarea de proteger los aros y volverle más complicada la vida a las cazadoras para que, finalmente, fueran más eficaces durante un partido real y Gryffindor pudiera alzar la copa a fin de año. Por suerte para Ron, por ser jugador de reserva no se le exigía demasiado y podía tomarse la práctica con más.

Finalmente el equipo completo de Gryffindor suplicó a Oliver Wood volver a la torre con suficiente tiempo como para darse una ducha antes de cenar y descansar un poco. El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor acepto a cambio de que discutieran algunas tácticas que necesitarían para el próximo encuentro.

Finalmente Katie y Oliver empezaron a discutir por una tontería y Angelina entendió que la charla técnica había terminado y autorizó a todos a irse. Cuando era momento de volver rumbo a la sala común. Ron se dio cuenta de que John no estaba con ellos.

-Creo que se fue a la sala común para poder agarrar la ducha antes que el resto- le dijo Fred cuando Ron preguntó por el paradero del niño que vivió.

-Como Oliver estaba discutiendo con Katie no tenía mucho sentido que se quede- dijo George. –Nosotros tenemos una apuesta pendiente Fred cree que Katie lo va a abofetear y yo creo que le va a echar una maldición...-

Ron vio como la cazadora de Gryffindor y el capitán seguían discutiendo.

-¡Eres un idiota Oliver Wood!- dijo Katie.

Ron no tenía interés en enterarse como terminaba esa tonta discusión y partió rápidamente a la hacia la torre de Gryffindor con la esperanza de alcanzar a John Potter en el camino. Pero lamentablemente no fue así, recorrió todos los pasillos y escaleras hasta la puerta de la sala común y no vio ni rastros del chico.

Cuando entro a la sala común no encontró a John Potter y la sala común estaba inusualmente vacía. Solo había unos pocos alumnos de primer año, entre ellos Ginny que estaba hablando con Demelza junto al hogar y algunos alumnos mayores cerca de la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones.

Cuando se estaba dirigiendo hacia la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones, se encontró con un grupo de recepción poco agradable. Cuatro alumnos mayores uno lo reconocio fácilmente era Cormac McLaggen que era un año mayor que él, los otros tres eran de quinto año uno era muy parecido a Cormac (seguramente eran parientes), otro era bastante algo y el último era más fornido y tenía una mirada desagradable.

-Miren quien esta acá. El amigo de la serpiente- dijo con desprecio uno de los alumnos mayores que lo detuvo –O acaso vas a negarlo-

Ron se esperaba que algo así pasara tarde o temprano. Y la verdad es que esperaba que se demoraban lo suficiente como para que pudiera limpiar el nombre de Harry.

-Es verdad- dijo Ron tranquilamente –Harry Potter es mi amigo-

Ron intento continuar su camino pero no pudo llegar demasiado lejos ya que el de la mirada desagradable lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas Weasley? Escapándote como la rata traidora y cobarde que eres- dijo el muchacho –No puedo creer que tengas la cara como para andar por el colegio así como si nada después de que todos saben que estas asociado a Potter-

Rita Skeeter había utilizado la palabra "asociado" para describirlo a el y a las chicas.

-No es asunto tuyo lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Ni Harry, ni las chicas ni yo hicimos nada malo. Ustedes son unos idiotas que creen lo dice una nota de un diario.- dijo Ron que no se dejaba amedrentar por los cuatro muchachos por más que fueran más altos, de más edad y más fuertes.

-¡Te estás buscando una golpiza perdedor!- dijo Cormac McLaggen.

-Yo no busco peleas- dijo Ron –Pero las termino-

-¡Basta!¡Dejen a mi hermano tranquilo!- dijo Ginny que estaba bastante enojada y algo asustada –¡Son unos cobardes buscando pelear de a varios contra uno!-

-Ginny no te acerques- le indicó Ron a su hermana. –No pasará nada-

Ron no quería que su hermana saliera lastimada.

-Ya escuchaste a tu hermano mocosa- dijo el muchacho más alto perteneciente a quinto año –No te metas en donde no te llamaron-

Ron sabía que si a su hermana no le gustaba que le dijeran pequeña menos iba a tolerar que le dijeran mocosa.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?- le grito Ginny poniéndose sumamente colorada.

Menos de un segundo después, Ginny, colorada hasta la raíz del pelo por la bronca, se lanzó sobre muchacho que la había llamado mocosa.

Ginny golpeaba fuerte y sabia donde pegar, pero siempre se había peleado con sus hermanos que nunca se atreverían a lastimarla y generalmente escapaban de ella.

El muchacho de quinto si bien no iba a caer tan bajo como para golpear a una niña tampoco iba a dejar que Ginny hiciera lo que quisiera. Así que después de la primer y dolorosa patada en la pierna la sujetó fuertemente para inmovilizarla sin hacerle daño pero, lamentablemente para él, la hermana de Ronald Weasley no era de las que se rindieran fácilmente.

-¡Deja de patearme!- gritaba el muchacho mientras Ginny pataleaba y le mordía fuertemente una de sus manos para que la soltara.

Ron no iba a dejar que nadie agarrara a su hermana como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermana idiota!- grito Ron a tiempo que se lanzaba contra el alumno de quinto.

Pero antes de que Ron pudiera llegar a su hermana sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Rápidamente comenzaron a llover más golpes Ron bloqueó muchos pero no era suficiente. Crabbe y Goyle eran más torpes y más lentos que estos tres muchachos y si bien no podía reducirlo, él tampoco podía zafarse de ellos sin golpearlos más duro cosa que no quería hacer por el bien de su reputación.

-¡Porque les toma tanto tiempo noquearlo!- dijo el que tenía sujeta a Ginny –¡Tiene tres años menos que ustedes por Merlín!-

Viendo que sus compañeros no podían con el pelirrojo, arrojó a Ginny a un constado y tomo una silla y sin mediar palabra ni advertencia la destrozó sobre el Pelirrojo. Ron, que esta de espaldas a su atacante, no pudo esquivar a tiempo el violento golpe que le dio de lleno en la espalda y la cabeza.

Ron primero vio un destello al recibir el golpe, después sintió como perdía el equilibrio y sus rodillas golpearon el piso. Mientras trataba de no desmayarse pensaba como había sido tan estúpido como para dejar que un par de chicos de quince años lo golpearan de esa forma.

Pero la pelea no termino con una silla rota en la espalda de Ron, había corrido mucha adrenalina y los muchachos se sentían humillados por alguien más joven que ellos.

Ron empezó a sentir un pesada lluvia de patadas y golpes sobre el. Finalmente cuando llego la calma después de la tormenta empezó a evaluar los daños: nariz rota, costillas fisuradas, labio cortado y había perdido dos dientes. Nunca más sería blando con nadie.

-Que te sirva de lección Weasley. Y si te sigues cruzando con nosotros vas a tener una de estas seguido.- dijo uno de los muchachos –No somos unos hijos de muggles que no saben defenderse de lo que sea que tu y Potter le hacen. Si tanto te gusta estar con los Slytherin porque no te vas con ellos. No entiendo como terminaste en Gryffindor-

Mientras le decían eso Ron estaba tirado en el piso tratando de componerse lo más rápido posible.

Ginny se arrodilló junto a su hermano desesperada.

-¡Ron! ¡Contéstame!- dijo Ginny –¡Son unos salvajes y cobardes. Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a mi hermano. Él jamás les hizo nada a ustedes ni a nadie!-

Ninguno de los agresores le respondió a la pequeña pelirroja. No creían que le debieran explicaciones.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala común, Ginny deseaba que fuera alguno de sus hermanos. Lamentablemente era Katie Bell se había adelantado al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Dios Ronald!- dijo la chica acercándose a su compañero de equipo –¡Qué pasó!-

-Ellos lo golpearon- dijo Ginny con los ojos llorosos –Ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería Katie-

Katie se volvió hacia sus compañeros que miraban la escena sin inmutarse.

-¡Como pudiste hacer esto Cormac!- lo increpó la cazadora de Gryffindor a su compañero de año.

Pero en ese momento se empezó a levantar Ron.

-Eso es fácil de responder Katie...- comenzó a decir Ron.

-No te levantes Ron- dijo Ginny preocupada por su hermano.

-Son unos cobardes.- continuó Ron.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Weasley- dijo con furia el muchacho que le había roto la silla en la espalda.

Ron no presto atención puso sus dedos sobre su nariz rota y de un rápido movimiento se acomodo el tabique de la nariz.

-Ahora puedo respirar mejor- dijo Ron tranquilamente –Cuando estaba inspeccionando el piso escuche una cosa extraña "no te mereces estar en Gryffindor". Eso si que no lo se... lo que si entiendo es como es que ustedes terminaron en Gryffindor.-

-¿A Sí?- dijo uno de sus agresores- ¿Y como es eso?-

-Porque el resto de las casas no los quería.- dijo Ron

Empezaron a reír como si Ron fuera muy loco o muy estúpido.

-Si vemos sus notas nos damos cuenta que son demasiado idiotas para Ravenclaw...- dijo Ron sonriendo como si nada.

Ron se acomodo la túnica que estaba algo rota. En ese momento sin que él se diera cuenta bajaron de sus habitaciones algunos de sus compañeros. Pansy, Lavander y Parvati miraban horrorizadas el estado de Ron desde la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Tampoco pueden estar en Huffelpuff- continuó Ron como si nada –Ningún Hufflepuff hubiera buscado pelea de esta forma tan cobarde...-

-¿Es que acaso eres idiota?- dijo Cormac sorprendido –¿Quieres que te volvamos a apalear?-

Ron no presto atención a su compañero de casa.

-Y no tienen la astucia de un Slytherin... Ya que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para buscar pelea conmigo y esperar salir intactos- Terminó Ron derramando furia en cada palabra.

Todos rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo el que parecía ser pariente de Cormac mientras sacaba su varita. El resto de sus amigos lo imitaron

Una vez que todos tuvieron sus varitas en la mano empezaron a avanzar hacia Ron. Era muy fácil saber cuando le iban a intentar hechas una maldición. Eran lentos y no sabían hacer magia no verbal así que debía gritar los hechizos.

Con lo que no contaban sus adversarios era que Ron había aprendido a la fuerza de poner en peligro su propia vida a ser letal y veloz como un rayo. Kingsley había insistido en que aprendieran cualquier cosa que les pudiera ayudar a sobrevivir en una pelea a muerte, eso incluía no solo hacer hechizos con ambas manos a la perfección sino también pelear como muggles si llegaba el caso.

La campana que dio comienzo al segundo asalto de la pelea sonó cuando uno de los chicos le arrojo un Petrificus Totalus. Antes de que los rivales del pelirrojo y los espectadores presentes se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba Ron tenía no había sacado una sino dos varitas, una para cada una de sus manos. Rápidamente levantó un escudo al grito de ¡Protego! Desviando fácilmente la maldición que le habían lanzado.

Antes de que el escudo bajara con la varita de su tío Fabián lanzó un hechizo de desarme a al chico alto de quinto y la varita salió volando para atrás sin que su dueño pudiera explicarse que había pasado. Ron empezó a sentir dolor en las costillas, así que era necesario que terminara esto rápido.

En pocos segundos lazó otros hechizos de desarme que dejaron a sus agresores confundidos y sin varitas. Pero Ron no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban quería dejarle en claro a cualquiera que buscara pelea que Ronald Weasley, era alguien a quien debía tomarse en serio.

De un devastador gancho en la mandíbula dejó desmayado al más alto de los muchachos. El muchacho de mirada desagradable le arrojo un puñetazo, Ron instintivamente se atrapó el golpe obligándolo a dejar expuesto el costado del tórax y le lanzó una violenta patada que lo dejo retorciéndose de dolor en el piso antes de desvanecerse.

Los otros dos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo un chico de segundo año había dejado inconsciente a dos de quinto en menos de diez segundos. Antes de que pudieran seguir pensando en la situación Ron volvió a atacar y en menos de un segundo le descargó una patada a la mandíbula a Cormac y un tremendo codazo al otro muchacho dejándolos inconscientes junto a sus amigos en el suelo de la sala común.

Una vez que sus contrincantes estuvieron en el piso se pudo relajar. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Neville y Seamus miraban muy sorprendidos lo que había pasado. Pansy, Lavender y Parvati estaban como congeladas en sus lugares.

-¿R..Ron?- dijo Ginny con voz algo inestable y la preocupación pintada en la cara.

Antes de que su hermana pudiera decir algo más se abrió la puerta de la sala común John volvía cargado de comida, evidentemente, después de una excursión a las cocinas en donde debía haber estado tras dejar el entrenamiento, y detrás el entró el resto del equipo de Gryffindor. Los Gemelos parecían estar gastándole una broma a Oliver Wood

El ambiente festivo se corto inmediatamente cuando vieron la situación dentro de la sala común.

-¡Por Merlín!- dijo George corriendo hacia su hermano -¡Que pasó!-

-Tuve una diferencia de opiniones- dijo Ron señalando hacia donde estaban sus cuatro compañeros de casa inconscientes.

-Yo los conozco a estos tres. Son de Quinto- dijo Oliver Wood acercándose a los caidos –Clay, Welsh y Casius McLaggen-

-Y su hermano menor Cormac McLaggen de tercer año- agregó Katie Bell mientras pateaba suavemente a su compañero –Creo que todavía respira-.

-Me parece que debo ir a la enfermería- dijo Ron que realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y estaba aturdido de dolor.

Ginny y los gemelos acompañaron a Ron a la enfermería. Fred y George no intentaron hacerle ninguna broma y estaban verdaderamente preocupados por la salud de su hermano menor. Ginny también estaba preocupada por su hermano pero en otro plano. Su hermano Ron había peleado de una forma que jamás había visto y dejo inconscientes a cuatro chicos mucho más grandes que él en pocos segundos y después de haber recibido una terrible paliza. Nunca había visto algo igual.

En realidad si lo había visto. Ginny recordó el día que Ron había caído de su escoba hacia más de un año. Su hermano actuó muy raro, y había golpeado a Fred de forma similar a la pelea de hoy, sin piedad, demostrando un tipo de furia que ella nunca había visto. De echo su madre había tenido que echarle una maldición para pararlo. Ese fue el momento en que Ron había cambiado de ser su inseguro hermano mayor a ser ese Ron algo taciturno, serio y seguro de si mismo que no parecía preocupado por las mismas cosas que antes.

-Cuídate pequeño Ronnie- dijeron los gemelos una vez que Ron estuvo instalado cómodamente en una cama.

-Ustedes también- dijo Ron.

-¿Vienes Ginny?- preguntó Fred.

-Me quedo unos minutos más- dijo Ginny.

Los Gemelos desaparecieron rápidamente de la enfermería.

-Ron ¿Cuándo había aprendido a pelear así?- preguntó Ginny.

-No se... Debe ser una habilidad natural en mi- dijo Ron y después trató de desviar el tema –¿Crees que tengo lo que se necesita para ser auror?-

-Me parece que mamá se volvería loca si trabajas de auror- dijo Ginny con mucha razón. –Y si siempre has sabido pelear así porque es que no te vi hacerlo jamás-

Parecía que no podía escapar tan fácilmente de las preguntas de su hermana.

-Porque siempre me peleé con algunos de ustedes- dijo Ron tranquilamente –No está bien pegarle a los hermanos de uno de esa forma...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Ginny –Creo que los gemelos también estaban muy sorprendidos. Es más, creo que de ahora en más se cuidaran al momento de hacerte bromas-

Ron sonrió mostrando como mínimo tres espacios vacíos en su dentadura.

-Entonces algo bueno salió de todo esto- dijo Ron –Bueno me has dicho lo que pensaría mamá y no me has dicho lo que pensarías tu de que fuera auror-

-Preferiría que fueras guardián – dijo Ginny firmemente –Creo que un equipo de perdedores como los Chudley Cannons no tendría problemas en contratar a un guardián tan malo como tu-

-¡Hey!- se quejó Ron.

-Estaba bromeando hermanito- dijo Ginny con cara de cachorro para que su hermano no se enojara.

-No puedo creer que me compres con esa cara...- dijo Ron malhumorado.

-Eso es porque soy tu hermanita preferida- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa –Tengo otra pregunta Ron... ¿como es que utilizas dos varitas?- preguntó mientras le acomodaba las sabanas –Es bastante difícil utilizar una... pero tu conservaste la varita del tío Fabián y también la utilizas.-

Parecía que su hermana había prestado atención a varias cosas esa noche.

-La varita del tío Fabián es muy buena- dijo Ron –Es casi como si fuese mía y no heredada. Por eso decidí quedármela. No le digas a mamá... Y en cuanto a hacer hechizos con las dos manos... solo es cuestión de practica hermanita-

Ron deseaba que no le preguntara como era que podía hacer un encantamiento escudo con solo catorce años. Por suerte Ginny parecía bastante satisfecha con las respuestas de su hermano.

-Debería buscar entre las varitas que hay en el ático- dijo Ginny pensativa –Quizás alguna me sirva...-

-Seguramente. Pero primero trata de controlar bien tu varita antes de agregar otra- dijo Ron, que sabía tarde o temprano terminaría entrenando a su hermana en combate. Pero por ahora debía disfrutar de su infancia.

-¡Oh! Mira que tarde es. Ya debes estar sirviendo la comida. Descansa hermanito- dijo Ginny antes de darle un beso en la frente y retirarse rápidamente de la enfermería.

-Cuídate enana- dijo Ron.

Por suerte para Ron la enfermera sabía hacer bien su trabajo y una cuantas pociones y hechizos después ya estaba en vía de recuperación. Solo le quedaba esperar a la mañana para poder ser dado de alta y conocer las consecuencias de su pelea.

Antes de que fuera la hora del desayuno Ron sintió unas voces junto a su cama.

-...como fue que pasó esto- era la voz de Hermione.

-Ginny me dijo que esos chicos que están inconscientes en las otras camas lo golpearon- era la voz de Susan. –Parece que no les gustó que Ron dijera que Harry no tenía nada que ver en todo el asunto de las petrificaciones-

-Hola chicas- dijo Ron abriendo los ojos.

-Lamento haberte despertado Ron- dijo Hermione son una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, es mejor así- dijo Ron animado por la sonrisa la chica de Ravenclaw –Llegare justo a tiempo para el desayuno...-

-No puede ser que solo pienses en comida Ronald- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño.

-Tu me conoces Herms- dijo Ron.

-Ahora puedes explicarme como fue que se te ocurrió que era una buena idea pelearte tu solo contra esos cuatro- dijo Hermione. –Tendrías que haber intentado hablar-

–No les interesaban mis explicaciones- dijo Ron tristemente –Solo vinieron a demostrarle al resto lo que les pasa a los que son amigos de los Slytherin-

Ron realmente estaba molesto nunca había sufrido ese tipo de agresión dentro de su propia casa. Quizás había sentido antipatía y mucha gente estaba molesta por alguna cosa que había hecho, pero nunca habían intentado golpearlo.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor Ron se vio asaltado por un desagradable recuerdo vuelto a la vida: El Día de San Valentín de Gilderoy Lockhart

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían papel picado en forma de corazones.

Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos, la profesora McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía una mirada que indicaba claramente que quería ver muerto a Gilderoy Lockhart. La profesora Alexandra Rydberg (La cual era el blanco de las propuestas amorosas de Lockhart) tenía la cara cubierta con sus manos sabiendo que hoy sería un día difícil para ella.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín!- gritó Lockhart -¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!-

Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco disfrazados con alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.

-¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín!- dijo Lockhart -¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día.-

Por la cara de los profesores ninguno parecía estar siquiera dispuesto a simular que le agradaba la idea de Lockhart. A la que si parecía agradarle la idea (con muy poco criterio) era a muchos de los alumnos de Hogwats.

Ron miro a Ginny que parecía pensativa.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Ron a su hermana.

-¿Qué no se me ocurra que?- dijo Ginny mientras se preguntaba como su hermano se había dado cuenta de que pensaba enviar una tarjeta por el día de San Valentín.

-Tu sabes de lo estoy hablando Enana- dijo Ron seriamente.

-Parece que te pegaron fuerte en la cabeza anoche- dijo Ginny molesta con el aguafiestas de su hermano. –Ya estás hablando como si estuvieras loco hermanito-

Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Gryffindor subían hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a John.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡John Potter!- gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba John.

Ruborizándose al pensar que le iba a ofrecer una felicitación de San Valentín delante de una fila de alumnos de primero, entre los cuales estaba una muy atenta Ginny Weasley, John intentó evadirlo. El enano, sin embargo, se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos.

-Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a John Potter en persona- dijo, rasgando el arpa de manera espantosa.

Viendo que estaba lo mejor era terminar con eso rápido. John espero a que el enano dijera lo que tenía que decir y pudiera largarse.

-¿Qué tenemos acá?- Era la voz fría de Draco Malfoy, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Realmente disfrutaba la perspectiva de ver avergonzado a uno de sus enemigos.

-Espero que no sea un mensaje tuyo Malfoy- dijo John seriamente –A mi me gustan las chicas-

Ron, al igual que el resto de los presentes, no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar la ocurrencia del niño que vivió.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera lanzarle algo a John apareció Percy con su brillante placa de prefecto.

-¿Por qué toda esta conmoción?- dijo Percy Weasley.

-Bien- dijo el enano -ésta es tu canción de San Valentín-

_Tiene los ojos castaños como almendras en escabeche_

_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de chicos, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa.

-¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo- decía, empujando a algunos de los más chicos. –Tu también Malfoy-

Pero no solo los chicos se reían sino que también John Potter se estaba descostillando de risa en el piso.

-¡No se quien lo habrá escrito!- dijo John entre risas -¡Pero es la cosa más estúpida que escuche en mi vida!-

Ron sintió ganas de Golpear al niño que vivió cuando vio que lo ojos de su hermana se llenaban de lagrimas. Lamentablemente era un mal necesario.

Malfoy viendo que John no había sido afecto en lo más mínimo se retiro iracundo seguido por sus dos secuaces más leales.

-¡Me parece que a Potter le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín!- le gritó enojado a Ginny cuando pasó por su lado para entrar en el aula

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos y entró en clase corriendo. Ron no sabía a quien maldecir si a John o a Draco. Quizás maldeciría a los dos.

Cuando terminó la clase de encantamientos Ron fue a buscar a su hermana para ver como estaba. Hermione que había presenciado toda la escena no estaba segura de que lo mejor fuera ir a preguntarle a Ginny como estaba.

-Mira Ron no creo que Ginny tenga ganas de contarle a su hermano mayor sus males de amores- dijo Hermione.

-No son males de amores- dijo Ron y después agregó firmemente –John Potter no va a tener nada ni remotamente romántico con mi hermanita-

-¿No vas a golpearlo Ron? ¿o sí?- dijo Hermione preocupada por lo que fuera a hacer Ron –La profesora McGonagall no tolerara que te metas en más problemas-

Por más que le tentara la idea de golpear a John Potter no lo haría. Por ahora.

-Mira Ron. Ahí esta Susan- dijo Hermione –Ella te dirá lo mismo que yo-

-Que le diré a Ron- preguntó Susan cuando se unió a Hermione y a Ron.

Hermione le explico rápidamente la situación a Susan.

-Quizás lo mejor es que la dejes sola un rato- dijo Susan. –Además Ginny no me parece del tipo que se ahogue en un vaso de agua-

Antes de que pudieran decir más llegaron al salón del cual estaban saliendo los alumnos de primer año.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Ron afablemente.

-Lárgate- dijo Ginny de mal humor a tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacía su siguiente clase.

-¡Ey vengo a ver como estabas!- dijo Ron siguiendo a su hermana.

Ginny se detuvo y sentó en el escalón de una escalera.

–Tenías razón ¡no debía enviarle nada a nadie!- dijo Ginny tristemente.

Susan y Hermione se miraron y se sentaron junto a la hermana de Ron.

-No debes derramar ni una lagrima por el- dijo Susan -Los hombres son unos cerdos-

-No preocuparte por algún idiota con un ego enorme. No sabe lo que se pierde y cuando se de cuenta ya estarás con alguien que te merezca- dijo Hermione y después agrego con tono soñador –Ya veras como encuentras a alguien que te respete, que sea valiente como un león, alto, pelirrojo y tenga unos hermosos ojos azules-

A Ginny la descripción física del hombre ideal de Hermione le sonaba muy parecido a su hermano. Cosa que encontraba muy desagradable.

-Yo...- dijo Ginny.

-Quieres chocolate- dijo Susan sacando una enorme barra de su mochila.

Ginny se moría por un poco de chocolate.

-¡Oh! Claro que si- dijo Ginny sintiéndose más reconfortada –Gracias chicas no me había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba esto-

Ron se sintió mejor al ver que las chicas se habían hecho cargo de su hermana.

Cuando estaba por dejarlas solas vio pasar a un grupo de alumnos que ni bien los vio se alejó de ellos como si fuera a petrificarlos.

-Como si los fuéramos a petrificar con la mirada- dijo Susan.

Inmediatamente se quedó callada como si recordara algo. Ron no tenía idea si la chica pudiera recordar algo mientras estaba poseída por Voldemort.

-¡Eso es!- dijo Hermione.

-¿Que cosa?- dijo Ron.

-Que es lo que sabemos del heredero de Slytherin- preguntó la chica de Ravenclaw.

Ginny miraba desde su lugar entre Susan y Hermione sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

-Sabemos que tiene habla parsel- dijo Susan –Es la característica de todos los que tienen la sangre de Salazar Slytherin... y de Harry-

-Pero sabemos de buena fuente que no es Harry el que está detrás de los ataques- dijo Hermione –Sabemos que el heredero está operando a través de un objeto oscuro. Y está petrificando a sus victimas.-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Ron que no sabía si Hermione había descubierto que había un Basilisco o estaba simplemente analizando la situación.

-No lo ven el Parsel es la lengua de los ofidios...-

-¿Oficios?- dijo Susan.

-Ofidios son las víboras y las serpientes- dijo Hermione

-Entendido- dijo Susan.

Hermione se paro y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro. Claramente había encontrado algo.

-Parsel para controlar serpientes más petrificaciones... Todo está relacionado, lo leí por alguna parte- dijo Hermione para si misma. –Debo ir a la biblioteca-

Inmediatamente Hermione partió corriendo para buscar la información que necesitaba. Ron estaba satisfecho. Seguramente descubriría que Tom Riddle estaba utilizando un Basilisco para petrificar a los alumnos. Eso sería un pedazo más de información que le entregarían a Dumbledore cuando volviera.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Ginny intrigada cuando Hermione se fue.

-Hermione es demasiado inteligente como para que la sigamos- dijo Susan. –Pero si no me equivoco descubrió como es que el heredero de Slytherin está petrificando a la gente.-

-Ron me dijo que ustedes tampoco cree que sea Harry- dijo Ginny.

-No. No lo creemos- dijo Susan con cara de culpabilidad.

-Que era todo eso del objeto oscuro- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano -¿En que estás metido ahora Ron?-

-Escúchame Ginny- dijo Ron –El objeto oscuro es un viejo diario. Que controla a quien lo tenga y lo utiliza para hacer daño...-

-No suena muy posible...- dijo Ginny incrédula.

-Sabes que es posible- dijo Ron sombriamente –Así que si vez a alguien con un diario...-

-De alguien llamado Tom Riddle- completó Susan seriamente.

-Avísanos.- dijo Ron.

-Lo antes posible- dijo Susan.

En ese momento Ginny se percató de la presencia de Colin Creevey a pocos pasos de ella.

-Oh tengo que ir a estudiar con Colin- dijo Ginny a modo de excusa –Sigan con lo que sea que estaban haciendo-

A su entender esos dos estaban completamente paranoicos con toda la situación.

-Creo que deberías escuchar lo que tu hermano te dice- se escuchó a lo lejos que Colin le aconsejaba.

A la hora de la cena ya era de público conocimiento que el profesor Lockhart no iba a estar presente. Según el rumor que corría la profesora de Runas Antiguas lo había mandado directo a la enfermería después de haberse pasado de la raya con alguna proposición.

-La profesora Rydberg es mi heroína, yo siempre supe el sujeto era un idiota- escucho decir Ron a Pansy cuando paso por su lado.

Cuando terminó la cena Hermione llamó a Susan y a Ron.

-Es un basilisco- dijo Hermione. –El heredero está utilizando un basilisco para petrificar a la gente-

Hermione había descubierto el asunto del Basilisco. Y está vez había conseguido evitar ser petrificada y contárselo a alguien más. Rápidamente explicó como era que se había dado cuenta.

-Espero que no estés en lo cierto Hermione y no sea un basilisco- dijo Susan algo pálida –Si lo que dices es verdad... y lamentablemente casi nunca te equivocas, estamos en un gran problema.-

Finalmente Ron marcho hacía la sala común. Muchos de sus compañeros lo miraban con cierta aprensión, incluso algunos alumnos mayores. Según le dijo Percy había escapado por los pelos de estar castigado con los otros cuatro, de lo que no había escapado era de la perdida de puntos.

A la mañana del día siguiente Ron despertó y se preparó para ir a buscar a Dumbledore. Pero cuando bajo al gran comedor se encontró con una sorpresa inesperada. Todos los alumnos charlaban en voz baja comentando algo. Ron no entendía como era siempre el último en enterarse de las cosas importantes.

Cuando entro Susan y Hermione se acercaron a él rapidamente.

-Ron tenemos malas noticias- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué tan malas?- preguntó Ron después de una pausa.

-Dumbledore no va a volver al colegio- dijo Susan –Parece que la junta de padres no considera que esté manejando bien todo el asunto del heredero-

-Pero si no paso nada nuevo- dijo Ron. Evidentemente tendría que cambiar los planes.

-Petrificaron a otro alumno- dijo Hermione.

-¡Maldita Sea!- dijo Ron sumamente frustrado.

-¡Ron no maldigas!- le dijo Hermione.

-¿Quien fue petrificado esta vez?- preguntó Ron.

-Ernie me dijo que fue un chico de Gryffindor que siempre está sacando fotos- dijo Susan.

-Colin Creevey- dijo Ron –Lo vimos ayer con mi hermana-

-Ya lo recuerdo- dijo Hermione –Es hijo de muggles también-

Estaban cayendo todos los que habían caído en su mundo la única que faltaba era Hermione

-No quiero que vayas a ningún lado sola Hermione- dijo Ron muy preocupado.

-Te crees que no se me cuidar sola- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Estoy seguro que si. Eres una de las brujas más inteligentes y valientes que conozco- dijo Ron sinceramente –Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti-

Hermione se puso algo colorada pero se controló rápidamente.

-No tienes porque preocuparte Ronald- dijo Hermione fríamente –Tus recelos sobre mis capacidades para cuidar de mi misma son completamente infundados-

Ron no pudo evitar sentirse algo herido por el tono algo indiferente de Hermione.

-Dejen las palabras duras para otro momento- dijo Susan –Vamos a escribir esa carta a Dumbledore por más que lo hayan sacado de Hogwarts todavía sigue siendo el mago más capacitado para resolver este asunto-

Después del desayuno se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff y Hermione comenzó a escribir de la forma más clara que pudo todo lo que sabían y suponían.

Mientras Hermione y Susan decidían lo que debían decir a Dumbledore la voz de Harry salió a través del espejo de Ron.

-¡Ron!- se escuchó decir.

-Harry que cuentas amigo- dijo Ron bastante contento de volver a ver a su amigo.

-Me enteré de lo que ocurrió con el chico de Gryffindor- dijo Harry. –Es admirador de mi hermano.-

-Sí. Con las chicas decidimos que ya era suficiente- dijo Ron –Ahora mismo le estamos escribiendo una carta a Dumbledore contándole todo lo que sabemos-

-Será lo mejor- dijo Harry –Los estaba llamando para que sepan que estoy volviendo a Hogwarts. El ministerio ya no sospecha de mi. Incluso me extendieron unas disculpas oficiales y el profeta va a publicar una nota pidiendo disculpas-

-Me imagino que Draco va a estar muy contento- dijo Ron irónicamente.

-No le digas nada todavía- dijo Harry –Quiero ver su cara cuando me vea en la sala común.-

-Me imagino que va a terminar en pelea- dijo Ron.

-Así se arreglan las cosas en Slytherin- dijo Harry.

-Después me cuentas- dijo Ron.

-Nos vemos en la cena Ron- dijo Harry –Y mándale saludos a las chicas-

-Lo hare- dijo Ron cortando la comunicación.

Finalmente las chicas terminaron de redactar la carta a Albus Dumbledore. Ron le dio una rápida leída y dio su visto bueno. Hermione se llevó la carta ya que tenía clases cerca de la lechucería y podría entregarla más rápido.

Ron y Susan se fueron juntos ya que debían asistir a herbología. No pusieron mucha atención en clase ya que estaban esperando que el Director apareciera en el curso de la mañana. Ron imaginaba que Dumbledore debería estar en Hogsmead en caso de que se necesitara su ayuda en el colegio.

-¿Que crees que hará Dumbledore?- preguntó Susan a Ron.

-La verdad no se...- dijo Ron –Debe tener algún hechizo para detectar ese tipo de cosas-

-Está tardando un poco...- dijo Susan –¿Le habrá enviado la carta Hermione?-

-La llamare por el espejo- dijo Ron sacando su espejo del bolsilla.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Susan deteniéndolo –Está en clases con la profesora McGonagall-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró la profesora McGonagall.

-Hablando de Roma...- dijo Ron.

-Disculpa Pomona- dijo la vicedirectora –Puedo llevarme a Weasley y a Bones-

Ese era el momento que Ron y Susan estaban esperando.

Comenzaron a seguir a la profesora por los corredores y a medida que avanzaban era evidente que no se dirigían hacía el despacho del director. Quizás estaban yendo hacia las mazmorras para hablar con Snape y contarle todo lo que sabían. Pero finalmente la profesora entro a la enfermería.

Ron cayó rápidamente en la cuenta de porque los llevaron ahí, cuando vio a Hermione sobre una cama completamente petrificada.

-¡No!¡Hermione!- dijo Susan entre lagrimas.

Ron no podía siquiera hablar, solo atinó a tomar la pétrea mano de la mujer que amaba. Mientras sentía como el mundo se iba al demonio.

Al menos debía ver el lado positivo. Hermione seguía viva y era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a su estado original.

-Lamento mucho lo que está pasando- dijo la profesora McGonagall –Creímos que por ser sus amigos más cercanos deberían saber que se encontraba acá-

-¿Donde ocurrió?- preguntó Ron pesadamente.

-La encontramos camino a la lechucería- dijo McGonagall que parecía estar sumamente afectada por lo había ocurrido-Había una desagradable inscripción junto a ella que decía "_En boca cerrada no entran moscas_". ¿Tienen idea de a qué se refiere?-

Ron abrió enormemente los ojos Susan se puso sumamente pálida. Alguien sabía que pensaban hablar con Dumbledore ¿había esa persona evitado que Hermione entregara la carta?.

-No- dijo Ron con un nudo en la garganta. –No tengo idea-

La profesora McGonagall se retiró y los dejó solos con la petrificada Hermione. Susan inmediatamente registró los bolsillos de su amiga y encontró el sobre que iban a enviarle a Dumbledore. Estaba abierto y vacío.

-R...Ron, Hermione... No pudo enviarlo- dijo Susan con un hilo de voz –Él lo sabe...-

Antes de que Ron pudiera responder a Susan. Una lechuza ingresó a la enfermería. Era Hermes la lechuza de Percy. Tenía una carta dirigida a Susan.

Rápidamente Susan rompió el sobre y apareció un pedazo de pergamino que contenía una elegante escritura.

_Estimada Señorita Bones:_

_Creo que debo recordarle que la deje ir sin ningún daño. Estaba implícito que a cambio de esa misericordia esperaba silencio absoluto de su parte. Lamentablemente ha llegado a mi conocimiento que usted ha violado es acuerdo tácito y ha involucrado a otros individuos dándoles a conocer de mi existencia. Espero que lo que le ha ocurrido a la sangre sucia de su amiga le sirva de advertencia. Si tengo conocimiento de que a intentado comunicar por algún medio a alguna persona sobre mi existencia o continúan buscándome puedo garantizarle que mi reacción será inevitable y mortal tanto para usted como para todos sus seres queridos. Extiendo al Señor Weasley la misma advertencia, recordándole que el bienestar de su hermana Ginevra depende tanto de mi como de su silencio._

_Tom M. Riddle_

Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste, que lo devoren y si no les gusto escucho las criticas como siempre.

Además quiero agradecerle a todos los que me dejaron reviews. Y que me disculpen si todavía no les he contestado, ya lo haré en la brevedad. Quiero asegurarles que siempre contesto TODOS los reviews que me envían, si alguna vez alguien no recibieron una respuesta avísenme y sepan disculpar ya que no ha sido mi intención sino que el cartero debería estar pasado de copas.

Bueno nos estamos leyendo.

Saludos

Salvatore...


	18. Lo que nunca debió suceder

Ron miro nuevamente la nota que Susan sostenía entre sus manos. Antes de que pudiera releerla una vez más el pergamino se prendió fuego no dejando siquiera cenizas que probaran que la carta de Tom Riddle alguna vez existió.

Ron quedó paralizado por el estupor. Por un momento parecía que Hermione le había contagiado lo que sea que la había dejado hecha piedra.

Susan estaba llorando silenciosamente junto a sus dos amigos.

-Ron no podemos dejarlo hacer esto... que ataque a nuestros amigos... que nos amenace- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff con voz inestable –Pero no podemos decirle a nadie o...-

Susan miró para un lado y para el otro como si esperara que Tom Riddle estuviera escondido detrás de una cortina de la enfermería escuchando cada una de las palabras que dijeran.

-No.- dijo Ron con un nudo en la garganta –No podemos dejar que el desgraciado se salga con la suya-

Lo que no tenía idea Ron era de cómo detener a Tom Riddle sin que nadie más saliera lastimado. Lo primero que hizo Ron fue tomar el espejo y avisarle a Harry de lo que había ocurrido. El Pelirrojo no le dio muchas explicaciones y, afortunadamente, Harry tampoco las pidió, ya las obtendría cuando estuvieran reunidos cara a cara.

Harry apareció con cara de preocupación en la puerta de la enfermería arrastrando su baúl, era evidente que recién había llegado a Hogwarts después de su forzado retiro.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?- preguntó Harry a sus dos amigos cuando estuvo junto a la cama de Hermione.

-De alguna forma Riddle se enteró que íbamos a enviarle una carta al profesor Dumbledore.- dijo Susan en un susurro. –Contándole todo lo que sabíamos...-

-Se nos adelantó- dijo Ron. Que todavía estaba pensando en una manera de resolver todo ese desastre.

-Hermione ni siquiera llegó a la lechucería- dijo Susan apenas conteniendo su ira –El desgraciado la petrificó y después nos envió una carta diciéndonos a Ron y a mi que no habláramos o sino ...-

-¿O sino que?- preguntó Harry.

-O sino mataría a todos los que queremos- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff –A mi tía... a la hermana de Ron... a todos...-

Harry se sentó pesadamente en la cama que estaba junto a la que, en ese momento, ocupaba Hermione.

-¡Dios!¡¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Harry muy preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraban –No podemos dejar que siga intentando asesinar a los hijos de muggles, pero tampoco podemos dejar que dañe a nuestras familias-

Los tres se quedaron callados durante largos minutos mientras pensaban una forma de poder avisarle a Dumbledore sin ser descubiertos.

Ron todavía tenía tomada la fría y pétrea mano de Hermione. El tenía la esperanza de que de alguna forma lo pudiera escuchar o sentir su presencia y supiera que no estaba sola.

-¡No le creo nada que no nos vaya a hacer daño si lo dejamos tranquilo!- dijo Susan seriamente –Hermione está viva de pura casualidad. La intención de él era matarla desde el primer momento.-

Por más que Ron no pudiera soportar la idea de que hubiera estado tan ceca de perder para siempre a Hermione, debía reconocer que la chica de Hufflepuff tenía algo de razón.

-Tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a la mirada de un basilisco- dijo Ron entendiendo lo que decía Susan –Ella sabía que por ser hija de muggles era un blanco, por eso estaba usando el espejo. Para evitar la mirada directa.-

-Debemos seguir buscándolo- dijo Harry –De alguna forma podremos encontrar a quien sea que este siendo poseído-

-También es importante saber como es que se enteró de lo que estábamos planeando- dijo Ron. –Aunque me parece que la respuesta es fácil. La persona que estaba poseída nos vio escribiendo la carta para Dumbledore.-

-Con Hermione tomamos bastantes precauciones cuando redactamos la carta- dijo Susan. –Pero debería estar observándonos, sabiendo que intentaríamos hacer algo así. Parece como que siempre está un paso adelantado el desgraciado.-

Ron no creía que a los 16 años Voldemort tuviera las habilidades para leer la mente. Pero no podía descartar nada. Tom Riddle tenía conocimientos que un chico de su edad no debería poseer, como era tener una receta para dividir su alma y fabricar un horcrux...

-Debemos atraerlo...- dijo Harry sorpresivamente.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Susan que no creía las palabras que escuchaba salir de la boca de su amigo.

-Tu lo has dicho- dijo Harry –Intentó matar a Hermione y seguramente va a intentar matarnos a nosotros en poco tiempo. Necesitamos atraerlo a un lugar, a una situación donde podamos tener nosotros el control.-

Tener el control con Voldemort era algo casi imposible y al entender de Ron, intentarlo era muy peligroso.

-Creo que es una buena idea- dijo Ron no muy convencido –Pero...-

-Pero nada... –dijo Harry decidido –Es nuestra única opción.-

-No sabemos como atraerlo- dijo Ron –Lo único que sabemos es que quiere liquidar a todos los hijos de muggles. Y por más que queramos no podemos estar atrás de todos los hijos de muggles que hay en Hogwarts, deben ser como un treinta por ciento de todos los alumnos, o sea: Es imposible. Creo que primero debemos saber como evitar que nos espíe y después mandarle la maldita carta a Dumbledore.-

-Hay otra cosa aparte de los hijos de muggles- dijo Susan súbitamente –No creo que tengamos que atraerlo... creo que va a venir a nosotros antes de lo que esperamos.-

-¿Qué quieres decir Susan?- preguntó Ron.

-Los Potter- dijo Susan bajando la voz –Siempre estuvo obsesionados con ellos... no se como no me había dado cuenta... Quería saber como era que John había derrotado a V...Vold... a Quien Tu Sabes, también quería saber porque Harry habla Parsel si, supuestamente, no está relacionado con Salazar Slytherin. Además recuerden que me utilizó para enviarles dos Bludgers asesinas durante el partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Tom Riddle cree que él es el verdadero heredero de Slytherin, y también está convencido de que Harry le está disputando el lugar de reptil en jefe, por eso quiere eliminarlo como competencia.-

-O sea que tiene dos objetivos- dijo Harry sombriamente –Matar a todos los hijos de muggles y matarme a mi... genial.-

-Y a tu hermano.- le aclaró Ron.

Harry no parecía mucho más animado de saber que su hermano también compartía su suerte.

-Cuando tu te fuiste de Hogwarts fue cuando finalmente me dejó ir- dijo Susan. –Porque según él contigo lejos ya no tenía ningún sentido utilizarme...-

En ese momento Susan fue interrumpida por la aparición de Madame Pomfrey que, si bien tenía a la mayoría de sus pacientes petrificados no apreciaba que los chicos estuvieran haciendo de la enfermería su lugar de conversación.

-Niños. El horario de visitas ha terminado. Además deben tener alguna clase a la cual asistir- dijo firmemente la enfermera.

Ron encontraba difícil dejar a Hermione sola en la enfermería, a pesar de que petrificada estaba más segura que ningún otro habitante del castillo.

–Pueden venir a visitar a su amiga antes de la hora de la cena- dijo Madame Pomfrey un poco más conciliadora.

Cuando salieron de la enfermería comenzaron a caminar en silencio por el frío y gris corredor. Ron sabía que debía actuar rápido y hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, o con Snape lo antes posible. El problema era que Tom Riddle era bastante astuto, así que, si iba a intentar detenerlo debía hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

Por más que a ninguno de los tres le agradara mucho, decidieron actuar el primer día como si la amenaza los hubiera convencido de dejar el asunto del diario como estaba. Con un poco de suerte Riddle les creería.

De cualquier forma Ron sabía que Harry jamás estaría mucho tiempo inactivo y, además su amigo, tenía una increíble suerte para que los problemas lo hallaran a él, por lo cual, si quería encontrarse cara a cara con Voldemort y su Basilisco, lo más prudente era permanecer cerca de él.

Pero, permanecer cerca de Harry no era una tarea tan fácil como lo era en su mundo de origen y pronto tuvieron que seguir rutas distintas.

Ron acompañó a Susan a buscar a Neville para pedirle la tarea de Herbología. Harry en cambio tenía una tarea más difícil todavía y que debía afrontar en solitario, que era volver a las habitaciones de su casa donde ni Ron ni Susan podían acompañarlo y donde Draco Malfoy no tomaría bien la vuelta de su mayor antagonista dentro de Slytherin.

Neville les explicó de muy buen grado a sus dos compañeros todo lo que se habían perdido desde que la profesora McGonnagall los había sacado, además de lo que debían hacer para la clase siguiente. Ron tomó nota de todo lo que dijo Neville hasta el último detalle más que nada porque pensaba dejarle los apuntes a Hermione junto a la cama para que los encontrara al momento en que despertara. Cuando termino la explicación fueron todos juntos al comedor.

-No puedo creer que hayan atacado a Hermione...- dijo Neville cuando estuvieron sentados en la mesa.

-El año pasado era muy molesta- dijo John Potter mientras comía una pata de pollo –Pero después de que se hizo amiga de Susan cambio mucho... igualmente al heredero de Slytherin no le importa si le caes simpático o no, solo le importa si eres sangre pura o hijo de muggles-

Ron, como durante toda la semana, se había sentado cerca de John Potter no porque disfrutara particularmente de la conversación que pudiera entablar con el niño que vivió sino para ver a quienes tenía cerca.

Susan había dicho que Tom Riddle se había interesado en John ,después de que Harry tuviera que irse del colegio.

Seguramente quien estuviera poseído sería alguien cercano, y posiblemente estuviera en su mismo año.

Cuando estuvieron sentados vieron que había algo de revuelo entre los alumnos de primer y segundo año de la mesa de Slytherin. La razón era, la vuelta de Harry después de haber sido prácticamente expulsado y encarcelado por el Ministerio de Magia Británico. Era notable la ausencia de Draco Malfoy y sus principales secuaces en la mesa de la casa de las serpientes.

-Creo que mi hermano ya arregló sus asuntos en Slytherin- dijo John con algo de alivio en la voz.

-Espero que no tenga problemas con Snape- dijo Neville sonando algo preocupado.

Ron no creía que Harry escapara al castigo de su molesto jefe de casa. De echo, el pelirrojo creía que acababa de alegrarle el día a Snape.

-Snape no está en el colegio- dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa.-¿No lo sabías Neville?-

-No no tenía ni idea- dijo Neville sonando algo confundido pero satisfecho por la noticia. -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

Sin embargo a Ron no le gusto nada lo que estaba escuchando ¿Por qué no estaba Snape en el colegio?

-Salió esta mañana junto con Hagrid cuando se los llevaron los del ministerio- dijo Fred.

-Esperemos que sea por un largo rato...- dijo George.

-¿Cómo que se levaron a Hagrid?- preguntó Ron –Y ¿A Snape con el?

En ese momento entro en acción el escuadrón de chismes de Gryffindor compuesto por las señoritas Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson y Parvati Patil.

-Parece que la última vez que se abrió la cámara de los secretos acusaron a Hagrid de estar atrás de todo el asunto- dijo Parvati como quien cree que no puede haber cosa más elejada de la realidad.

-Por eso fue que le una vez que Harry quedó limpio- dijo Lavender.

-Empezaron a buscar un nuevo culpable- terminó Pansy por su amiga.

Ron ya conocía las razones por las cuales habían sacado a Hagrid para, seguramente, arrojarlo en una oscura celda en Azkaban. Pero lo extraño era que Snape no estuviera tampoco.

-No creo que Hagrid tenga algo que ver con todo esto- dijo Ron –Pero ¿por qué se llevaron a Snape?-

-Aparentemente alguien envió una carta al ministerio diciendo que Snape estaba protegiendo a Hagrid- dijo Parvati.

–Cosa que es completamente increíble para cualquiera que lo conozca- dijo Pansy como si fuera la idea más ridícula que hubiera escuchado en su vida. –Snape jamás le cuidaría las espaldas a Hagrid-

-Ese tipo no cuida ni de su pelo- agregó Lavender en un susurro a tiempo que hacia una mueca de asco.

Las tres chicas hicieron un gesto de desagrado.

Tom Riddle se había encargado de darle un nuevo culpable al ministerio y de paso sacar del paso a Snape, que era la segunda persona que tenía suficientes conocimientos y habilidades como para deshacerse del diario. No quedaba mucha gente a la cual pudieran recurrir.

Ron se reunió con Susan y con Harry después del almuerzo sin haber visto a nadie sospechoso entre la gente cercana a John Potter. Y empezaron a caminar por los jardines a pesar de que el cielo nublado y el frió viento de Escocia invitaba más a quedarse puertas adentro.

-Bueno supongo que se enteraron de lo que pasó- dijo Susan cuando cruzaron las puertas –Parece que Riddle tuvo una mañana ocupada: Intentar asesinar a Hermione Granger, Enviar a Hagrid a Azkaban, Inculpar a Snape...-

-Si. Igual no creo que Snape esté fuera de juego mucho tiempo- dijo Harry –Como saben yerba mala nunca muere...-

Por el bien de todos Ron esperaba que así fuera.

-McGonagall colocó temporalmente a la Profesora de Runas Antiguas como Jefa de casa- dijo Harry.

-Me cae mucho más simpática- dijo Susan –Siempre está poniendo en su lugar a Lockhart cuando intenta invitarla a salir...-

Sin darse cuenta estaban encaminándose a la casa de Hagrid.

-Y castigo a Malfoy por buscarme pela-dijo Harry disfrutando el momento -Pensé que a ti te gustaba Lockhart-

-C...¡Claro que no!- dijo Susan colorada y después agregó –Me di cuenta que es idiota. Igualmente no soy la única, Hannah lo cree y Hermione también lo cree.-

En ese momento Harry se percató de que estaban junto a la morada del guardabosques. La puerta estaba cerrada y echado contra esta estaba Fang con cara de tristeza, evidentemente por la ausencia forzada de su dueño.

-No haría ningún mal echar un vistazo- dijo Harry mientras se adelantaba y probaba el picaporte –Genial no está cerrado-

Los tres chicos entraron junto con el gran perro a la pequeña casa del guardaparques. Susan encontró unas galletas para perro sobre la mesa que le ofreció a Fang. El perro de Hagrid no quería comer.

-Después le levantaras el animo a Fang, Susan- dijo Harry –Primero fijémonos si Hagrid tiene el diario. No creo que sea así pero no quiero dejar piedras sin voltear-

Ron estaba seguro de que no encontrarían nada pero como Harry bien dijo no convenía descartar nada.

Hagrid no se caracterizaba por tener un gran interés por tener libros. Los pocos libros que encontraron hablaban de algún tipo de criatura ya fuese mágica o no. Pero no había nada que se pareciera al diario de Tom Riddle.

Cuando estaban explorando la parte exterior de la cabaña de Hagrid Ron notó que no había gallos, ni pollos en el gallinero de Hagrid solo quedaban gallinas y pollitos.

-Sin gallos ni pollos no tenemos forma de matar al basilisco- dijo Harry algo decepcionado.

Finalmente se dieron por vencidos.

-Alguien quiere tomar un té- dijo Susan que había encendido un fuego.

Hermione le había enseñado como hacer fuegos transportables y sumergibles hacía unas semanas y había estado encendiendo un fuego cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

-Apágalo Susan o se darán cuenta de que estamos acá- dijo Ron preocupado por mantener el sigilo en la operación.

-Es fuego mágico. No desprende humo- le respondió Susan que se había tirado cómodamente en un sillón y le rascaba la cabeza a Fang.

-Está bien, quiero un té- dijo sentándose en un sillón.

-Yo también, quiero uno.- dijo Harry sentándose en otro de los sillones.

Finalmente cuando el agua hirvió Susan preparo unas tazas de té.

-Siéntanse como en su casa- dijo Susan consiguiendo unas débiles sonrisas por parte de los dos muchachos.

-Riddle está matando a todos los gallos porque su canto es lo único que puede matar a su basilisco- dijo Harry.

-Sí. Hermione descubrió que el canto del gallo es mortal para esa cosa- dijo Ron tristemente mientras tomaba su té.-Hablando de Hermione... voy a ir a visitarla otra vez antes que Madame Pomfrey corte nuevamente el horario de visita.-

A Ron le estaba costando un trabajo enorme ocultar cuanto la extrañaba.

-Tu adelántate y llévale unas lindas flores a Hermie.- le dijo la chica de Hufflepuff –Harry y yo nos encargaremos de ordenar todo aquí e iremos tras de ti.-

Ron no espero más, apuro su taza de té y se dirigió hacía la enfermería nuevamente. Durante el trayecto gracias a un pequeño pase de magia hizo aparecer un pequeño ramillete de tulipanes sabía que le gustaban a Hermione ya que en su mundo de origen siempre podía encontrarlos por su casa en cualquier momento del año.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería encontró a Hermione en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Madame Pomfrey la cubrió para con un biombo para que no estuviera tan expuesta. En la mesita que estaba junto a la cama de Hermione había unas cuantas tarjetas de sus compañeros de casa. Lisa Turpin y Padma Patil le deseaban que se mejorara y que no desesperara cuando se despetrificara ya que ellas le copiarían toda las tareas que necesitara.

"No podían ser otra cosa más que Ravenclaws" pensó Ron cuando terminó de leer la tarjeta.

Igualmente se sintió contento de ver que Hermione se estaba llevando bien con sus compañeros de casa.

-Estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger se alegra... o mejor dicho se alegrara mucho de ver que le ha traído flores.- dijo Madame Pomfrey cuando Ron le pidió un florero. –Le colocare un encantamiento para que no se marchiten y pueda verlas cuando se despetrifique.-

-Muchas gracias es muy amable de su parte Madame Pomfrey- dijo Ron.

Una vez que Madame Pomfrey se retiró Ron se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomo la fría y rígida mano de su amada.

-Nunca quise que te pasara esto- dijo Ron a la inerte forma de Hermione.

Ron sentía tremendamente culpable con toda la situación. Si hubiera podido detener a Riddle nada de esto habría sucedido.

-¡Cuál es el sentido de estar acá si no es para cambiar este tipo de cosas!- dijo Ron.

Hermione obviamente no respondió y Ron estaba seguro de que tampoco estaba escuchándolo.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que estás fuera de peligro Herms- dijo Ron sonando algo triste –Yo te dije que no puedes estar correteando por ahí tu sola y yendo a la biblioteca a cualquier hora de la noche para sacarte la duda de cosas tontas como cuantos casilleros hay en un tablero de ajedrez-

Esa eran la clase de cosas que Ron diría para empezar una de sus tontas discusiones. Hermione le habría dicho que era un machista, un sobreprotector, que no podía ser que no se fiarse en ella y que sabía cuidarse sola. O alguna frase con palabras muy complicadas que le dijera de modo muy elegante lo bruto que era.

-No te preocupes Herms...- dijo Ron tristemente –Ya podrás pelearme todo lo que quieras cuando te despetrifiques. Y te prometo que ese maldito Horcrux va a ser destruido.-

Ron se quedó junto a Hermione veinte minutos más. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el horario de visita llegaron Susan y Harry. La enfermera les recordó que solo podían quedarse cinco minutos.

-En serio Susan creo que Hagrid tenía la casa menos ordenada de lo que se la dejamos- dijo Harry –Y no creo que hubiera sido necesario barrer el piso-

-Es mejor ser prevenidos Harry- dijo la pelirroja –Por suerte Ron aprovecho bien el horario de visita y le estuvo haciendo compañía a Hermione.-

-Si fueron los veinte minutos más tranquilos que alguna vez pase con Herms- dijo Ron e instintivamente miro a Hermione esperando que le respondiera algo –Ven busco pelea y no dice nada...-

-No te preocupes Ron- dijo Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo –Dentro de una o dos semanas vas a poder pelearle todo lo que quieras.-

-Si. Cuando estén las mandrágoras- dijo Susan. –La profesora Sprout se está tomando muy enserio todo este asunto. Como saben las mandrágoras son muy complicadas de manejar y las desgraciadas no se dejan cortar en pedacitos sin dar pelea.-

Ron hizo una débil sonrisa.

-Espero que podamos destruir el diario antes de que Hermione despierte- dijo Ron –Sería una agradable sorpresa para ella saber que puede quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca sin riesgo a ser petrificada-

-Si.- dijo Harry –Pero sin ella se nos va a complicar más resolver todo esto.-

-Es verdad- dijo Susan. – Ella es la que descubrió lo del basilisco. ¿Qué haría Hermione?-

Ron sabía que Hermione prestaba atención a los detalles mínimos y podía mirar las cosas en perspectiva.

-Herms miraría el panorama completo, haría las preguntas correctas- dijo Ron. –Y encontraría las respuestas que necesitamos para resolver todo esto... Es como en el ajedrez no solo miras el tablero y las fichas sino que también miras contra quien estás compitiendo.-

Finalmente la enfermera terminó por echarlos cuando se cumplió el horario de visitas.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo los tres iban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste sobre mirar el panorama completo- dijo Susan -¿Qué tal si todos estos ataques no son lo que parecen?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no son lo que parecen?- dijo Harry.

-Que tal si no tiene nada que ver con si uno es sangre pura o hijo de muggles- dijo la chica de Huffelpuff.

-A menos que Justin, Hermione y Colin sean los primos de Malfoy dados en adopción no me parece que haya atacado a nadie que sea sangre pura- dijo Harry. –Y si no tiene nada que ver con la sangre, con qué va a tener que ver-

Susan parecía un poco pensativa.

-Creo que Riddle disfruta mucho haciéndole daño a otras personas- dijo la pelirroja –sin importar que sangre tengan-

Los tres se detuvieron donde se cruzaban dos pasillos. Los corredores del colegio estaban inusualmente desolados. Los recientes ataques habían conseguido infundir finalmente miedo entre la población estudiantil.

-Entonces por qué ataca hijos de muggles y no nos hace el favor a todos y se carga a los que son realmente molestos como Draco Malfoy y sus esbirros- dijo Harry.

-Porque los hijos de muggles son un blanco fácil, los padres de Hermione o de Justin no tienen ningún poder, ni forma de defender a sus hijos- dijo Susan como si finalmente estuviera entendiendo algo –Si Draco estuviera transformado en piedra en lugar de Justin, Malfoy padre hubiera convencido a todos sus contactos en el ministerio de cerrar Hogwarts y mandar un escuadrón de aurores a registrar todo el colegio.-

-En cambio me culparon a mi, sacaron a Dumbledore y le dejaron las cosas todavía más fáciles a Riddle- dijo Harry pesadamente. –Igualmente con ese argumento me estás dando la razón Susan... de una forma, o de otra, tiene que ver con la sangre... después de todo Riddle es el heredero de Slyhtherin. Ahora otra cosa que también me molesta ... ¿cómo es que puede hacer todo lo que hace? Después de todo solo es un libro -

-Si.- dijo Susan –Un libro en el cual de alguna forma conservó sus memorias de cuando estaba en Hogwarts en los años cuarenta y se dedicaba a cazar hijos de muggles.-

-Además de darle la capacidad de pensar- dijo Harry –Eso es muy raro... mi papá al ser auror conoce un montón sobre objetos oscuros y jamás le escuche decir que existiera un objeto oscuro que hiciera las cosas que hace ese libro-

-Tengo entendido que hay muchos libros con maldiciones encima pero ninguno como este...- dijo Ron que conocía la verdadera naturaleza del diario de Tom Riddle –Mi padre siempre dice que no confíes en nada que piense y no le veas la cabeza. Siempre creí que era una frase bastante tonta hasta que me crucé con esta cosa.-

-Hay libros que están maldecidos de forma que no puedes dejar de leerlos... hasta que te mueres- dijo Harry sombriamente -Pero no que piensen. Esa carta que envió es demasiado complicada para un objeto oscuro-

-Lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que Riddle existió como persona y estuvo haciendo de las suyas en la década de los cuarenta- dijo Susan –Y de alguna forma inculpó a Hagrid en ese momento y lo incriminó ahora otra vez. De alguna forma conservó sus recuerdos y su conciencia en el diario. Y Lucius Malfoy, que es muy dado a tener objetos oscuros, se hizo con el diario y lo metió en mi mochila para que se pensaran que yo era la estaba atrás de los ataques a los hijos de los muggles y así perjudicar a mi tía.-

Ron sabía que la idea original de Lucius era dárselo a alguno de los hijos de Arthur Weasley. Susan era pelirroja y, como había dicho su padre, para alguien que no los conociera pasaba perfectamente como un miembro más de la familia Weasley. Ese día en particular Flourish & Blotts estaba completamente lleno de gente y Lucius confundió a la sobrina de Madame Bones con alguno de los tantos retoños de Arthur Weasley.

-Volvemos a los ataques a hijos de muggles...- dijo Harry.

-Entonces no entiendo porque los primeros en ser atacados fueron tu hermano y tu- dijo Susan pensativa. –Y no intentó petrificarlos sino que intentó que dos bolas de hierro de 40 kilogramos los dejaran hechos puré-

Harry sabía que Susan tenía algo de razón.

-Me atacó a mi porque hablo parsel y a mi hermano porque derrotó a Voldemort- dijo Harry –Seguramente deberían ser grandes amigos... irían juntos al Callejón Diagon a comprar ratones para sus víboras-

Harry no tenía idea de que estaba burlándose de la misma persona.

-Los atacó porque los percibía como una amenaza- dijo Susan – Riddle podría haber atacado a Hermione primero de todos, cuando yo era la estaba poseída ella era la hija de muggles más cercana a mi, pero la atacó solo cuando representó una amenaza para él.-

-Entonces ¿que amenaza eran para él Justin y Colin?- preguntó Harry. –Creo que, como tu dices, los atacó porque eran un blanco fácil... las cosas se le complicaron hace cincuenta años y decidió esperar un poco más-

-La verdad que no lo sé, quizás sea una tontería- dijo Susan sonando algo desanimada –Pero ya lo averiguaré...-

Ron escuchó el argumento entre los dos chicos bastante interesado. En su mundo según la creencia popular el heredero de Slytherin había atacado a hijos de muggles para defender la supremacía de los sangre pura, Ron creía que Voldemort había encontrado un basilisco en la cámara de los secretos y tenía ganas de probarlo como quien prueba una escoba nueva. Lamentablemente en este mundo las cosas estaban saliendo diferentes por lo cual, por más que le resultara poco creíble, no podía descartar la teoría de Susan de que había algo más motivando los ataques.

-Ahora, Malfoy va a tener problemas cuando encontremos ese diario- dijo Susan.

-No lo creo- dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo que no?- dijo Susan –Es el culpable de todo lo que está pasando-

-No va a ser fácil probar que él fue el que metió el diario en tu mochila- dijo Harry. –Nadie lo vio. Si le preguntan a Ron su testimonio no va a ser de los mejores.-

-Harry tiene razón- dijo Ron –Es imposible de probar-

-¡Pero tu lo viste!- dijo Susan indignada.

-Solo vi a Lucius con un libro muggle y después de la pelea con el padre de Hermione no lo tenía más. No lo vi dárselo a nadie...- dijo Ron que nunca había siquiera considerado enviar a Lucius Malfoy a prisión –Aparte con el odio que hay acumulado entre las dos familias desde hace años, mi testimonio no va a ser muy creíble para nadie... hasta yo mismo me pondría en duda.-

-Triste pero verdad- dijo Harry molesto con la situación –De cualquier forma creo que tarde o temprano terminará cayendo.-

-Mi padre lo está siguiendo hace años por posesión de artículos oscuros- dijo Ron. –Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo encuentre con las manos en algo ilegal.-

-Espero que sea pronto- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor

Durante la comida todos los alumnos hablaban en susurros. Parecía que la única casa que no había sufrido bajas hasta ahora era Slytherin. Pero tampoco parecían muy tranquilos, ya que por más que simularan ser sangre puras una gran parte de la casa tenía algún porcentaje de sangre muggle.

Ron estaba atacando una enorme porción de Shepherds Pie cuando alguien le llamó la atención desde la mesa de Huffelpuff.

-Te lo manda Bones- le dijo una Huffelpuff de primer año.

"Encuéntrame con Harry cuando termines de comer a la salida del gran comedor" decía el mensaje. Cuando levantó la vista sus hermanos estaban aguantándose la risa.

-Bueno parece que el pequeño Ronnie recibió una carta romántica y ahora tiene una cita- dijo George con tono de broma.

La cara de Ron empezó a ponerse rosada.

-Si sigue así creo que será el primero en casarse- dijo Fred –Mamá estará contenta... le encantará tener nietos-

Ron empezó a sentir calor en las orejas, que seguramente estarían coloradas.

-A quien crees que elegirá de padrino de boda- dijo George.

-Seguramente a Percy, o a Bill, o a Charlie...- dijo Fred simulando tristeza –Sabemos que no nos tienes mucho aprecio-

La cara de Ron estaba muy roja y los nudillos de la mano en la cual estaba apretando el tenedor estaban muy blancos

-No se que asuntos tienes con Susan, Ron... que tienen andarse pasando notas- dijo John Potter algo molesto –Pero déjame aclararte que no me gusta nada...-

Todos los que estaban cera los estaban mirando como esperando que Ron y John se lanzaran uno contra el otro. Ron contó hasta diez.

-Quienes son mis amigos no es asunto tuyo.- dijo Ron con fría calma –Tu hermano estará ahí también. Quizás te interese lo que tenemos que hablar...-

Ron siguió comiendo tranquilamente y por suerte el incidente no pasó a mayores.

Cuando terminó de comer fue a buscar a los chicos a la salida.

-Te has tardado bastante- dijo Susan molesta.

-No le hagas caso- dijo Harry despeinando a la pelirroja con la mano –Solo está nerviosa...-

Ron y Harry siguieron a la chica de Hufflepuff unos metros hasta un lugar donde sabían que no podían escucharlos.

-Muy bien ahora quieres decirme Bones para que nos llamaste- dijo Ron que seguía algo molesto con las burlas que había recibido por parte de sus hermanos.

-Es que ya se porque atacó a Justin y a los demás- susurró Susan.

-¡O vamos Susan no me digas que sigues con eso!- dijo Ron -No creo que nos ayude a encontrar el diario-

-Yo creo que si- dijo Susan sin desanimarse.

-Es una buena teoría Ron- dijo Harry –Deberías escucharla-

El murmullo proveniente del gran comedor se iba apagando a medida que los alumnos iban saliendo lentamente para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

-Muy bien ¿qué descubriste?- dijo Ron.

-Riddle atacó a la gata de Finch solo por casualidad. El siguiente ataque fue hacia Harry y John que representaban una amenaza para Riddle pero en vez de hacerlo de forma pública como lo hizo antes los atacó de forma encubierta. Ahora si vamos al caso de Hermione fue atacada no por que fuera hija de muggles sino porque estaba amenazando con contarle a Dumbledore todo.- dijo Susan hacer una sola pausa para tomar aire.

Hasta ahí nada que Ron no supiera.

-Con Justin creo que fue algo similar. Recuerdo que Justin me dijo que estaba actuando de forma rara, creo que me vio cuando Riddle me estaba poseyendo y noto que algo andaba mal. Por eso fue que poco después de que me dijera que estaba rara el apareció petrificada- dijo Susan.

Esa podía ser una razón de la petrificación del chico de Hufflepuff.

-Desde que Harry fue culpado de la petrificación de Justin Riddle trató de acercarse a John de alguna forma y ¿de que casa es Colin Creevey?- dijo Susan.

-Gryffindor- dijo Ron ahora sumamente interesado por la teoría de la pelirroja pero algo preocupado por la dirección que estaba tomando el razonamiento de la chica.

-Ahora creo que Riddle no quiere dejar cabos sueltos y atacó a todos porque tenía una razón.- dijo Susan –Lo único que se me ocurre es que de alguna forma Colin lo descubrió, o estuvo a punto de descubrirlo, y le dio una razón para atacarlo. Colin es el primero de su familia en venir a Hogwarts por lo cual no conoce a nadie en Gryffindor excepto a sus compañeros de año...-

Ron se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y empezó a escuchar muy lejanas las palabras de la pelirroja.

-O sea que estoy casi segura de que el que tiene el diario debe ser un chico de Gryffindor de primer año...- dijo Susan y después agregó -Aunque también puede ser una chica.-

-Es una buena teoría- dijo Harry asintiendo. –Me parece que es la mejor de todas hasta ahora ¿Ron? ¿Estás bien?.-

Ron no estaba escuchando a su amigo. La cabeza le giraba, no podía estar pasando eso otra vez. Harry entendió lo que estaba pensando su amigo.

-No creo que sea Ginny- dijo Harry más para calmar a Ron que porque realmente lo creyera.

-Puede ser otro chico... - dijo Susan algo pálida.

En ese momento apareció John Potter que se había quedado queriendo saber si Harry estaría presente en la reunión que tenían Ron y Susan.

-Acá están- dijo John -¿Por qué se estaban escondiendo?-

-Porque no queríamos que nos escucharan- dijo Susan ácidamente al hermano de Harry.

-Oh entiendo- dijo John –Oye Ron estás pálido... ¿Pasó algo?-

En ese momento escucharon la voz de la profesora McGonagall amplificada resonando por los pasillos.

-Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.- dijo McGonagall.

Ron sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

-¿Habrá habido otro ataque?- dijo John –Creo que deberíamos volver a nuestros dormitorios-

-No- dijo Harry –Antes debemos enterarnos de qué ha pasado.-

-Serían tres ataques en menos de un día- dijo Susan –Es demasiado rápido...-

-Síganme- dijo John –Yo se como llegar después-

Ron se recompuso rápidamente y siguió a los otros tres chicos. Debía saber quien había sido atacado por el heredero de Slytherin.

La sala de profesores estaba cerca. Era una habitación amplia con una gran mesa y muchas sillas alrededor. John Potter saco de su bolsillo algo que le resultó sumamente familiar a a Ron. La capa de invisibilidad de los Potter.

-Rápido métanse debajo- dijo John -Y entremos en ese ropero... nunca está de más ser precavido-

Ni bien terminaron de cerrar la puerta del ropero la puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Por entre los pliegues de las capas, que olían a humedad, vieron a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora McGonagall.

-Ha sucedido- dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio -Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.-

El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Está usted segura?- preguntó con cara de preocupación la profesora Rydberg, jefa temporal de la casa de Slytherin.

-El heredero de Slytherin- dijo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba pálida -ha dejado un nuevo mensaje: "Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre."

El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la sostenían -¿Qué alumna?-

Las décimas de segundo que tardo la profesora McGonagall en responder se hicieron eternas.

-Ginny Weasley- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Las piernas de Ron no lo sostuvieron más y se dejó caer sobre el suelo del ropero. No pudo seguir escuchando nada de lo que siguieron diciendo. Harry en cambio continuó observando toda la escena.

-Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana- dijo la profesora McGonagall -Éste es el fin de Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre dijo...

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió bruscamente. Por un momento, lamentablemente era Lockhart, y llegaba sonriendo.

-Lo lamento..., me quedé dormido... ¿Me he perdido algo importante?- dijo el farsante como si nada.

No parecía darse cuenta de que los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio. Rydberd miro a Lockhart con desprecio..

-Has llegado justo Lockhart- dijo Rydberg con malicia –Eres la persona que necesitamos. El monstruo ha raptado a una chica. Se la ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos. Por fin ha llegado tu oportunidad.-

Lockhart palideció.

-Alexandra está en lo cierto, Gilderoy- intervino la profesora Sprout -¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos?-

-Yo..., bueno, yo...- dijo Lockhart nerviosamente.

-Sí, ¿y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había adentro?- añadió el profesor Flitwick.

-¿Yo...? No recuerdo...- dijo Lockhart dando un tambaleante paso hacia atrás.

-Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid- dijo la profesora de Runas antiguas -¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal, y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio?-

Lockhart miró los rostros pétreos de sus colegas.

-Yo..., yo nunca realmente... Debéis de haberme interpretado mal...- dijo Lockhart.

-Entonces no se hable más. Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy- dijo la profesora McGonagall -Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo. Por fin está en tus manos.

Lockhart miró alrededor, desesperado, pero nadie acudió en su ayuda. Ya no parecía tan seguro de si mismo. Y era como si finalmente hubiera sido desenmascarado.

-Mu-muy bien- dijo -Estaré en mi despacho, pre-preparándome.

Y salió rápidamente de la sala.

-Bien- dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando -Eso nos lo quitará de encima por un rato. Los Jefes de las Casas deberían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Díganles que el expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora. A los demás les ruego que se encarguen de asegurarse de que no haya ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios.

Los profesores se levantaron y fueron saliendo de uno en uno. Una vez que todos se fueron John saco la capa lentamente.

-N..No puede ser- dijo John muy impresionado–Tu hermana no es hija de muggles-

-No tiene nada que ver con los hijos de muggles- dijo Susan saliendo del ropero muy pálida –Fue porque los gemelos eran cercanos a ti y Ginny es su hermana de esa forma podía tener acceso al niño que vivió... Y todo es mi culpa.-

John miro a Susan sin entender de una palabra de lo que hablaba.

-No es tu culpa- dijo Harry. –Si Riddle está en la cámara podemos enviarle un mensaje a Dumbledore. Vamos -

John miro a su hermano como si fuera un bicho raro. En ese momento el hermano de Harry se quedo cómo si estuviera congelado Ron salió desde su lugar en el armario y por un instante pensó que el chico había sido petrificado por el basilisco. Susan y Harry estaban igual de inmóviles.

-Yo detuve todo- dijo una voz atrás de él.

-¡Tu!- dijo Ron dándose vuelta.

Hacía meses que no veía al ente.

-¡Es todo tu culpa!- dijo Ron sintiendo odio visceral que utilizaba la imagen de la futura hija de Neville, Alice Longbottom. –¡Si me hubieras dado la información necesaria nada de esto hubiera pasado!-

-Sí lo sé- dijo el ente y agregó rápidamente –Mira tengo poco tiempo o se darán cuenta los otros. Debes ir a rescatar a Ginevra, Dumbledore ya está viniendo... pero no queda más tiempo si esperas a que llegue o si te demoras más será demasiado tarde... ¡oh no! ya se dieron cuenta.-

Y sin más el ente desapareció y el tiempo volvió a correr como debía.

-No es tu culpa- dijo Harry. –Si Riddle está en la cámara podemos enviarle un mensaje a Dumbledore. Vamos. -

-No- dijo Ron súbitamente.

-¡Que dices! Es tu hermana es que acaso no te importa- dijo John duramente.

-Dumbledore debe estar viniendo para acá mientras hablamos- dijo Ron –John, Susan ustedes vayan a sus salas comunes y no salgan. Harry tu vas a ayudarme a abrir la cámara de los secretos-

Ron salió de la sala de profesores y empezó a caminar hacía el baño de Myrtle. La vida de su hermanita estaba en sus manos.

-Pero no sabemos donde está- dijo Susan siguiendo a Ron –¿O tu ya lo sabes?-

-El baño de Myrtle- dijo Ron rápidamente –Ahí está la entrada.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- dijo John.

-Riddle asesino a un estudiante durante los años cuarenta- dijo Ron mientras doblaba un pasillo.

-Myrtle es el fantasma de esa estudiante- dijo Harry –Nunca dejo los baños. Y frente a los baños fue donde apareció la gata de Filch petrificada-

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de llegar a la puerta de los baños. Escucharon un ruido de algo que se acercaba.

-¡Rápido!- dijo John debajo de la capa. A pasar de que eran cuatro todavía eran pequeños y pudieron quedar bien cubiertos.

-Cierren los ojos- dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué?- susurró John a su hermano.

-El heredero de Slytherin tiene un basilisco. Si lo miras a los ojos te mata- le contestó rápidamente Harry.

-¡Oh Merlin!- dijo John antes de cerrar los ojos.

Todos cerraron los ojos. A medida que se empezaron a acercar los ruidos se dieron cuenta de que era alguien arrastrando algo. Casi al mismo tiempo todos abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con la imagen de un desaliñado Gilderoy Lockhart arrastrando dos pesados baúles.

Ron no tenía tiempo para ese sujeto. Salió rápidamente de debajo de la capa varita en mano ya que lamentablemente Lockhart, como había probado en su mundo, era bastante bueno con los hechizos desmemorizantes.

Lockhart, como era de esperarse, se aterrorizo al ver aparecer a cuatro alumnos del medio de la nada.

-¡Ah...! Señorita Bones, Señores Potter, señor Weasley... —dijo cayendo sobre un baúl y agarrandose el pecho del susto –Saben que no pueden estar fuera de sus habitaciones a esta hora... pero como estoy algo ocupado no les restare puntos y les permitiré volver sin castigo...Vamos dense prisa...-

Ninguno de los tres chicos se movió

-Vamos no perdamos más tiempo con este sujeto- dijo Ron.

-¿Se va a algún lado?- preguntó Harry suspicazmente.

-Esto..., bueno, sí...- admitió Lockhart, nerviosamente -Una llamada urgente..., insoslayable..., tengo que marchar...-

-¿Y que hay de la hermana de Ron?- preguntó Susan.

-Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable- dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlos a los ojos mientras se acomodaba la túnica -Nadie lo lamenta más. que yo...-

-¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!- dijo John molesto -¡No puede ser tan inútil como parece! ¡Haga algo!

Ron no quería escuchar la discusión entre John y Lockhart.

-Bueno, he de decir que... cuando acepté el empleo...- murmuró Lockhart -No constaba nada en el contrato... Yo no esperaba...-

-Vamos Harry- dijo Ron a su amigo.

Harry, Ron y Susan entraron al baño de Myrtle. Estaba completamente oscuro.

-Lumos- dijo Susan.

Rápidamente la habitación fue visible.

-Ah son ustedes otra vez- dijo Myrtle que estaba sentada sobre la cisterna.

-Cállate- le dijo Ron bruscamente.

-Es que acaso es hora de gritarle a Mytle- dijo llorando el fantasma.

-¡Tu viste estuvo entrando Susan y Ginny a la cámara de los secretos y no hiciste nada para ayudarlas!- dijo Ron que no tenía paciencia para el fantasma mientras buscaba la canilla tras la cual estaba la entrada.

Por una vez el fantasma de la chica se quedo en silencio. Mientras tanto John y Lockhart seguían discutiendo.

-¿Y que es todo eso que cuenta en sus libros?- escuchó Harry decir a su hermano.

-Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados- contesto Lockhart.

-¡No entiendo como puede pasar eso si Usted los escribió!-gritó John.

-Muchacho- dijo Lockhart – Usa el sentido común y entiende como se maneja el mundo. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la banshee que presagiaba la muerte tenía un labio leporino. Simplemente cree un producto mi imagen era perfecta para esas historias. Debes entender que es solo eso un producto... y un muy buen producto-

-¿Así que usted es un fraude que se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente?- se escucho decir a John duramente.

-John, John- dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabeza—, no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah..., me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, John. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro.-

-Ahora debo irme y esperar a que se enfrié todo este asunto de esa pobre niña- dijo Lockhart –Pero antes no debo dejar cabos sueltos.-

-¡Obliviate!- grito Lockhart.

Lamentablemente para el próximamente ex profesor, John Potter era bastante ágil y estaba cerca de la puerta del baño de Myrtle. Por lo que puedo zambullirse dentro y evitar el hechizo.

Cuando paso el vano de la puerta en persecución de el chico se encontró cara a cara con un muy molesto Ron Weasley.

-Expeliamus- grito Ron seguido de un rápido Petrificus totalus.

Los dos hechizos encontraron su blanco sin ningún problema.

-Maldito Lockhart- dijo Ron por lo bajo –Es una molestia en cualquier universo.-

John Potter tuvo la buena idea de traer al petrificado Lockhart dentro del baño para que ningún profesor que pasara por la zona se sintiera tentado a entrar en el baño. Mientras tanto Ron seguía buscando una canilla en particular. Finalmente, vio lo que buscaba, una pequeña serpiente grabada en una de las canillas.

-Esa canilla no ha funcionado nunca- dijo Myrtle cuando intentaron accionarlo.

Ron sabía que por su propio bien no podía revelar que sabía decir "ábrete en parsel"

-Harry- dijo Ron rápidamente -Di abrete en lengua pársel.-

-Ábrete- dijo.

-Lo has dicho en humano- dijo Ron nervioso. –Hazlo otra vez-

Está vez todos escucharon un siseo que Ron reconoció como la única palabra que el sabía decir en la lengua de las serpientes.

La canilla brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, la pileta empezó a moverse. Y finalmente se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista la tubería que Ron conocía de su mundo de origen.

-Se ve peligroso- dijo John -¿Tendrá trampas?-

-Puede ser...- dijo Susan. -Después todo es la Cámara de los Secretos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin-

-No lo creo- dijo Ron y se volvió hacía los tres chicos.-Harry, John, Susan quiero que vayan a buscar a Dumbledore y lo traigan aquí, él debe estar en su despacho ahora. Yo voy a buscar a mi hermana.-

-¡Eso si que es gracioso!- dijo Harry. -Estás loco si piensas que vamos a dejarte solo en esto Ron-

-Complemente loco- dijo Susan –Primero piensas entrar sin saber que trampas pueden llegar a haber y además piensas ir solo-

-Los Potter no dejamos a nadie solo- dijo John firmemente.

Niños de doce años intentando meterse en las fauces de un basilisco, es que acaso estaban locos. ¡Eran muy pequeños! Antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo. John levitó a Lockhart y lo arrojó por el tubo.

-¿Para que hiciste eso?- preguntó Ron enojado.

-Para saber si había trampas... Igualmente nadie lo va a extrañar- dijo el niño que vivió.

Susan y Harry parecían estar completamente de acuerdo con John.

-Genial ahora voy a tener que lidiar con él ahí abajo- dijo Ron molesto.

-Que no se vaya a ningún lado el pelirrojo héroe. Yo voy a tratar de esconder los baúles de Lockhart que quedaron afuera- dijo John.

John fue hacía afuera del baño, Harry lo siguió.

-¿Pensabas ir solo Ron?- dijo Susan –Con una mirada que le recordaba mucho a su madre-

La pelirroja señalaba a Ron con la varita como si estuviera pensando seriamente en echarle una maldición y estaba bloqueándole el paso.

-¡Es mi hermana Bones!- dijo Ron enojado –Y no me apuntes con esa varita... me pone nervioso-

Ron estaba esperando un descuido de los chicos para poder escaparse sin tener que echarle una maldición a ninguno.

-Es para que no te escapes- dijo la chica sin sacarle el ojo de encima ni bajar la varita. –Además recuerda que es mi culpa que tu hermana esté en esta situación... Y voy a ayudar a salvarla-

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando escucharon una voz que reconocieron inmediatamente, la de Minerva McGonagall.

-¡John Potter!- se escuchó decir a la vice directora –Jamás...Jamás... Ni tu padre...-

Ninguno de los chicos había escuchado a la McGonnagall enojada al punto de que no pudiera hablar.

-¡Profesora le juro que no es lo que parece!- decía John a tiempo que le hacía señas a Harry de que escapara y agregó por lo bajo. –Vayan ustedes, salven a Ginny, yo hablaré con Dumbledore y lo traeré aquí-

Antes de que Ron pudiera mover a Susan de su lugar, la chica se arrojó dentro de la tubería. Ron la siguió lanzando una grosería por la cual Hermione le haría lavarse la boca con agua y jabón (literalmente) y escuchó a Harry que lo seguía detrás.

Era como tal y como Ron lo recordaba un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo.

Finalmente la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y Ron cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie.

La caída no era tan dura como Ron la recordaba.

-¡Ron quítate!- escuchó decir a Susan debajo de él.

Antes de que pudiera moverse. Harry le cayó encima, los dos chicos que detuvieron la caída lanzaron un grito ahogado. Rápidamente se levantaron y empezaron a explorar la zona. Lockhart no estaba por ningún lado. Seguramente el petrificus totalus se había terminado y ahora estaba tratando de buscar la salida.

-Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio- dijo Harry, y su voz resonaba en el negro túnel.

-Y debajo del lago, quizá- dijo Susan, tocando con la mano los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro.

-¡Lumos!- dijo Ron a su varita y comenzó a andar hacia la cámara de los secretos. Los pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo, Ron esperaba poder dejar a Harry y a Susan poco antes de llegar a la cámara.

El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia, Ron de cualquier forma recordaba bastante bien por donde caminar a pesar de que la última vez que había entrado era hacía más de veinte años.

-Ahí hay algo...- dijo Susan con un hilo de voz.

Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Solo podían ver la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía.

-No se preocupen es solo la piel- dijo Ron avanzando decidido.

La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros.

Ron nunca había visto al basilisco mientras todavía estaba con vida. Solo los restos momificados del animal, cuando bajo con Hermione a buscar colmillos para destruir el Horcrux.

Cuando Harry había rescatado a su hermana tantos años atrás había tenido la ayuda de Fawkes que había dejado ciego al basilisco y le había traído la espada de Gryffindor. Ahora lamentablemente no estaba tan seguro de que el fénix fuera en su ayuda.

Ron se detuvo.

-Muy bien- dijo Ron deteniéndose –Lo importante es la vida de mi hermana, cuando entremos ahí vamos a intentar sacarla sin enfrentar a Riddle y largarnos lo antes posible. Si llegamos a encontrar al basilisco las cosas se van a complicar. Para tener una oportunidad de salir bien parados frente al basilisco tenemos que dejarlo ciego. Eso lo vamos a conseguir con algunos hechizos para cortar.-

Susan estaba bastante pálida. Si conseguía asustarla lo suficiente quizás se quedara atrás.

-¿Bones cuales conoces?- preguntó Ron.

-Diffinto- dijo algo insegura la chica de Hufflepuff.

El hechizo cortador más simple de todos. Si llegaba el caso serviría debía asegurarse de ser él quien dejara ciego al basilisco. El sectusempra se le daba bastante bien y era la mejor opción.

-Si estás insegura lo mejor es que te quedes- dijo Ron sacando su mejor tono de autoridad.

Antes de que pudiera contestar escucharon un ruido atrás de ellos. Era Gilderoy Lockhart ya no tenía nada del glamour que tenía a principio de año.

-La salida está para allá- le dijo Ron con brusquedad, apuntando hacia la donde estaba la tubería por donde habían entrado. –Lárgate Lockhart-

-Tu mencionaste el hechizo Diffinto, Weasley- dijo Lockhart –¿Sabes que yo me corto mi propio cabello?-

Por más estúpida que sonara la frase del fraudulento mago Ron detectó cierta amenaza.

-Lárgate de una vez- dijo Ron molesto –Ni siquiera tienes una varita-

Para sorpresa de Ron Lockhart todavía tenía su varita y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara.

-¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos!- dijo Lockhart -Tomare un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que ustedes tres perdieron el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despídanse de sus memorias!-

-Te olvidas que John ya sabe que eres un fraude- dijo Susan –Y no creo que pongan en dada la palabra del niño que vivió-

-No importa, ya veré como me las arreglo- dijo Lockhart levantando su varita -¡Oblivi... !-

-¡Depulso!- gritó Ron antes de Lockhart pudiera terminar de recitar su hechizo.

El hechizo le pegó de lleno al mago arrojándolo contra la pared. Antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar grandes trozos de techo se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vio que se había quedado aislado y tenía ante si una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas.

Ron no podía entender como algunas cosas seguían sucediendo de forma tan distinta y al mismo tiempo tener un resultado tan parecido... y tan malo.

Ni bien terminaron de caer rocas Ron se puso de pie. Lockhart estaba donde había caído y no se movía, a pocos metros de él Susan estaba parándose. Faltaba Harry.

-¡Harry!- gritó Ron -¿Dónde estás? ¡Harry!-

-¡Estoy aquí!- La voz de Harry llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas.

-Ron quédate con Susan he intenta mover algunas rocas- dijo Harry desde el otro lado –Y..Yo iré a buscar a Ginny-

Ron no sabía si Harry podría sacar la espada de Gryffindor pero no quedaba opción.

-S...Solo salva a mi hermana- dijo Ron dejando notar su desesperación –Yo quitare unas piedras e iré lo antes posible...-

-¡Lo haré! ¡Hasta dentro de un rato!- dijo Harry con voz algo apagada y temblorosa.

-Buena suerte Harry- dijo Susan. –Empecemos a quitar estas rocas-

Ron y Susan empezaron a mover piedras rápidamente. Tenían que hacer el trabajo a mano y con cuidado ya que todo el túnel tenía riesgo de derrumbe.

Las cosas eran extrañamente similares a como habían ocurrido en su mundo, con la sutil e importante diferencia de que Harry vestía de verde. Y se necesitaba de un Gryffindor para sacar la espada... o eso creía. Esperaba que Godric Gryffindor reconociera el valor de Harry y no el color de túnica. Sabía que Harry podía rescatar a Ginny, pero... mejor no pensar en los peros de la situación.

Había cometido demasiados errores, debía haber matado a Lockhart cuando tuvo oportunidad, debió haber dejado inconscientes a los niños antes de entrar a la cámara y haberse hecho cargo él de toda la maldita situación.

-Es todo mi maldita culpa- dijo Ron mientras movía una enorme roca.

Del otro lado Harry empezó a caminar. Enseguida dejó de oír el distante ruido que producían Ron y Susan al esforzarse para quitar las piedras. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Finalmente, al doblar otra curva, vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.

-¡Ábrete!- dijo Harry, con un silbido bajo.

Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, y Harry, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, entró.

Cuando atravesó el portal vio que se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia.

Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Harry escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba.

Sacó su varita y avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos. Iba con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. Le parecía que las serpientes de piedra lo vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Más de una vez, el corazón le dio un vuelco al creer que alguna se movía.

Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. Era la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

Al pie de la estatua vio una pequeña figura en cuclillas con túnica negra y el cabello de un rojo encendido.

-¡Ginny!- Harry corrió hasta donde estaba la hermana de su mejor amigo –Oh Dios menos mal que estas bien- dijo Harry con alivio -Estábamos preocupados por ti, Ron esta al final del túnel esperándonos... vamos debemos irnos.-

Pero la hermana de Ron no prestaba atención a las palabras de Harry. Sino que estaba muy ocupada escribiendo con una pluma largas líneas de Runas sobre sus manos y brazos.

-¿Ginny?- dijo Harry otra vez a tiempo que miraba hacia todos lados –Deja eso no hay tiempo-

Harry tomo la mano de la niña pero rápidamente Ginny escapó al contacto del chico.

-Déjame- dijo a tiempo que le echo una mirada fría y continuo marcando runas en su piel.

-Ginny... ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Harry que estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Debería estar bajo la maldición Imperus o algo parecido.

Ginny se levantó pero no para irse con Harry sino que saco su varita y le apuntó con cara inexpresiva.

-Te sugería que no intentes nada Potter- dijo una voz suave atrás de él. –A esa niña le he enseñado lo suficiente como para que pueda matarte en el tiempo en el que tu parpadeas-

Harry se volvió hacía la voz y se dio cuenta de que estaba cara a cara nada más ni nada menos que con Tom Riddle.

¡Hola! Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo un poco antes de lo que normalmente entrego (como veinte días antes)... Se que las partes en que aparece Lockhart son muy parecidas a las del libro (Perdón) pero al final se vieron algunas diferencias cuando Harry entró a la cámara. No se si desilusione a algunas personas pero la verdad es que este capitulo lo tenía pensado así desde un principio...

Bueno nos estamos leyendo

Saludos

Salvatore

P.D. No sean vagos ¡Dejen reviews!


	19. Astucia de Slytherin, Corazón Gryffindor

Harry debía reconocer que la situación en la que se encontraba era complicada. Ginny Weasley, la misma que el la había visto riendo alegremente con Luna Lovewood o teniendo peleas de hermanos con Ron y los gemelos estaba apuntándole con una varita. Normalmente jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo fuera capaz de hacerle daño.

-Ginny baja esa varita- dijo Harry firmemente sin siquiera pestañar.

Harry analizaba cuales eran sus opciones. Si quería sobrevivir tendría que desarmar a Ginny. Lamentablemente para él la chica se había dado cuenta.

-Ni lo sueñes Potter- dijo fríamente la hermana de Ron mientras sonreía siniestramente.

Harry se preguntaba que había pasado con la niña tímida que se escondía detrás de su hermano para que no la viera su héroe de la infancia, la misma que lo había sermoneado después de su primer partido de quidditch.

-Arroja tu varita Harry Potter- dijo Tom Riddle.

Harry dejó caer su varita al suelo. Debía ganar tiempo hasta que su hermano pudiera traer al profesor Dumbledore y Ron pudiera limpiar el túnel de rocas.

-Parece que mi fama me precede- dijo Harry tratando de sonar algo arrogante –Lamentablemente no creo haber tenido el gusto-

La figura de Riddle era translucida ya que se podían ver los objetos a través de él.

-Sabes perfectamente quien soy- dijo Riddle tranquilamente –Tu amiguita Susan no pudo mantener el hocico cerrado-

-No se de que me hablas- dijo Harry intentando ganar tiempo.

-¿Crees que la hubiera dejado ir esperando que mantuviera la boca cerrada?- dijo Riddle antes de lanzar una carcajada –Podría haberla sacado de su miseria haciendo parecer todo el suceso un terrible, pero inevitable accidente y se hubiera llevado a la tumba sus conocimientos sobre mi… Pero hubo una serie de razones por las cuales la deje vivir: la primera es porque sabía que esa mocosa hizo exactamente lo que yo quería, incluso después de poseída, fue corriendo a sus amigos a contarles lo que había pasado suplicándote perdón a ti Harry por haberte incriminado y contándoles todo lo que sabia de mi. Tom Riddle. - dijo Riddle satisfacción –La otra era que me podía resultar de utilidad en futuro tenerla a mi servicio. Sus conexiones en el ministerio son muy altas, sin duda llegara lejos en un futuro.

Como si Susan fuera a ayudar a Riddle después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Así que tu eres Tom Riddle- dijo Harry. –El que se dedicaba a asesinar hijos de muggles por los años cuarenta.-

Harry estaba seguro que Susan no había dicho nada de que Riddle se manifestara corporalmente, sino a través de palabras escritas.

-No creo que asesinar sea la palabra correcta para referirse a lo que yo hago- dijo Riddle pensativo. –Limpiar… es una palabra mucho menos glamorosa pero definitivamente mucho más apropiada para describir mis acciones.-

Riddle hablaba de matar gente como se habla de sacar la basura.

-Un asesino es un asesino- dijo Harry -Y ¿por qué quieres conocernos?. Pensé que le habías enviado una carta a Susan diciendo que no querías que nadie supiera de ti.-

-Aprecio mi privacidad y no quiero que mi existencia sea de público conocimiento... Especialmente para algunas personas que podría tomar acciones contra mi- dijo Riddle y después agregó –En cambio, a los hermanos Potter no puedo esperar para conocerlos.

-¿Porque?- dijo Harry. -¿Qué ganarías conociéndonos?-

Riddle hizo una pausa mirando hacía los alrededores de la cámara y continuó nuevamente con su monologo sin prestar atención aparentemente a la pregunta de Harry.

-Es una lastima que el grandioso John Potter no pudiera venir hoy aquí, pero contigo tendrá que alcanzar. Déjame relatarte algo de donde viene ese interés. Cuando desperté realmente fue muy molesto: Primero Ronald Weasley haciendo preguntas sobre mi, seguramente para darle mi diario a su padre que se dedica a confiscar artículos oscuros.-

Harry sabía que Ron les había preguntado a todos ellos si tenían el diario el mismo día en que Susan lo obtuvo. El diario debería ser definitivamente un objeto muy poderoso para poder detectar el peligro de esa forma.

-...Después escuchar las bobadas de esa huérfana de cómo extrañaba a sus padres y de cómo sus compañeros se burlaban de ella. Pero lo que más me interesó fue cuando me dijo como habían muerto... a manos de los seguidores del gran mago oscuro Lord Voldemort. Así fue como me enteré de la existencia de tu hermano y de como con tan solo un año consiguió derrotar a uno de los magos más oscuros que existieron. Debo admitir que ustedes son dos hermanos sencillamente fascinantes.-

-Porque mi hermano derrotó a Voldemort y yo hablo parsel- dijo Harry.

-Así es- dijo Riddle –Esperaba obtener algunas respuestas de parte de ustedes-

-Nadie sabe bien que fue lo que pasó el día que Voldemort murió- mintió Harry.

-No te preocupes por mentir Potter- dijo Riddle despectivamente –Extraje de la mente de Susan Bones todas las historias y las bobadas que le dicen a los que están fuera de la familia. Alguna estupidez sobre amor y sacrificio... Ese es un cuento de hadas que no me sirve quiero respuestas verdaderas y creo que tu tienes las que busco.-

Harry no sabía porque su hermano había sobrevivido (aparte de lo que sus padres les habían dicho) ni porque hablaba parsel (aparte de que era una consecuencia del ataque a su hermano) lo que si sabía es que él le era de utilidad a Riddle siempre y cuando tuviera información para él. Una vez que el supiera lo que quería ya podía despedirse de su vida.

-Estás más loco de lo que pensabas si crees que te voy ayudar- dijo Harry simulando saber más de lo que realmente sabía. –Me matarías ni bien te de lo que quieres como el psicópata que eres-

-¡No insultes a mi señor, Potter!- dijo Ginny con furia en la cara.

Harry se quedo pasmado al ver a Ginny reaccionar de esa forma y utilizar esas palabras.

-Tranquila Ginevra- dijo Riddle alzando la mano. Y agregó firmemente. –Ya llegara el momento... -

Ginny que parecía a punto de echarle una horrible maldición a Harry se calmó con las palabras de Riddle.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo Harry apenas conteniendo su ira –Es la maldición Imperus, una pócima acaso.-

-Tu conocimiento de formas de control sobre las personas es muy limitado Potter- dijo Riddle con despreció -La maldición Imperus no dura para siempre y puede ser rota. ¿Una poción? ¿Como en una poción de amor? Yo quiero que me obedezcan no que me quieran….-

-Entonces que le has hecho- dijo Harry.

-Hay magia mucho más oscura y mucho más permanente- dijo Riddle

A Harry le parecía difícil que hubiera algo más oscuro que la maldición Imperus.

Riddle hizo una pausa y tomó la mano de Ginny y se la mostró a Harry. Harry vio las runas que Ginny había estado dibujando apretándose unas contra otras.

–Esto no es tinta es una poción que combinada con ciertos conjuntos de Runas me da la facultad de poder escribir en la misma alma de las personas moldeándolas a mi antojo- dijo Riddle con una repugnante satisfacción. –Ginevra va a ser una bruja de una gran habilidad, después de que el proceso termine y sea irreversible, no será más una molesta mocosa de once años sino que será una excelente lugarteniente mía. Yo mismo le di las habilidades para matar, torturar y llevar mi basilisco de casería mientras yo permanezco aquí esperando que sea el momento apropiado para mi salida. -

Harry estaba profundamente horrorizado por lo que había escuchado.

-No puedes hacer eso...- dijo Harry con repugnancia mientras tenía los puños apretados y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.

-Eso es lo maravillo de todo esto- dijo Riddle con una sonrisa –Tengo el conocimiento tengo la motivación y tengo la voluntad para hacerlo. Y a Ginevra no parece molestarla-

-Estoy honrada mi lord - dijo Ginny respetuosamente.

-¡Eso es basura!- dijo Harry -¡Sé que Ginny jamás serviría un ser oscuro como tu!

-Claro que me servirá- dijo Tom tranquilamente –Saldrá de está cámara llorando por como el hermano de John Potter había encontrado su muerte a manos del monstruo que habita en las profundidades de la Cámara de los Secretos. Y volverá con su pobre pero honrada familia los cuales, como es de esperarse, notaran los cambios en la pequeña Ginny. En ese momento mi más fiel seguidora terminará con el sufrimiento de esos traidores de sangre...-

-Nada me daría más placer que cumplir sus ordenes...- dijo Ginny sin un ápice de duda.

Harry vio que una silenciosa lagrima se deslizaba por el inmutable rostro de Ginny sin que Tom Riddle se diera cuenta.

-Quizás deje vivo a Ronald- dijo Tom pensativo –Ese chico sin duda sabe pelear...-

-Olvídate de tus ideas de conseguir seguidores- dijo Harry mientras miraba de reojo hacia la puerta de la cámara. A la espera de que apareciera Dumbledore –Ni Susan... ni Ron... te ayudarían y, además, ya saben quien eres.-

Riddle se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

-Claro que si- dijo Tom –No acepto negativas ¿Y porque continuas mirando de reojo la puerta? Nadie vendrá-

Harry no quería revelar todavía que Dumbledore vendría, pero mantendría a Riddle hablando.

-Te crees que la desaparición de Ginny pasaría desapercibida en el colegio- dijo Harry –Si yo encontré la entrada alguien más lo hará-

-¿Como quien?- dijo Riddle –Acaso Snape. Yo me encargue de que fuera inculpado de abrir la cámara junto con Hagrid. Hay que reconocer que ese grandote bobo tiene sus utilidades. Me sirvió antes y me sirvió ahora-

-¿Antes?- preguntó Harry mientras se preguntaba porque tardaban tanto.

John ya debería haber hablado con Dumbledore y lo habría llevado a la entrada de la cámara. Ron estaba limpiando el camino y una vez que llegara Dumbledore podría mover las piedras con magia sin que el techo del túnel colapse.

-Yo inculpé a Hagrid de abrir la cámara cuando éramos estudiantes. Era mi palabra contra la él. Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar lo que pensaría el viejo director, Armando Dippet. Por un lado, Tom Riddle, pobre pero muy inteligente, sin padres pero muy valeroso, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo; por el otro lado, el medio gigante e idiota de Hagrid, que tenía problemas cada dos por tres, que intentaba criar arañas gigantes debajo de la cama, que se escapaba al bosque prohibido para luchar con los trols. Pero admito que incluso yo me sorprendí de lo bien que funcionó mi plan. Creía que alguien al fin comprendería que Hagrid no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Me había llevado cinco años averiguarlo todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir la entrada oculta... ¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios! Sólo el profesor de Transformaciones, Dumbledore, creía en la inocencia de Hagrid. Convenció a Dippet para que retuviera a Hagrid y le enseñara el oficio de guarda. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haberlo adivinado. A Dumbledore nunca le gusté tanto como a los otros profesores...

-Conociendo a Dumbledore estoy seguro de que descubrió que fuiste tu- dijo Harry. Si por algo se caracterizaba Dumbledore era por ver más allá de las apariencias. Después de todo había aparecido en su defensa, incluso cuando era el culpable más probable de todos.

Riddle volvió a reírse con su risotada sonora.

-Bueno, es verdad que él me vigiló mucho más después de la expulsión de Hagrid, me molestó bastante- dijo Riddle sin darle importancia -Me di cuenta de que no sería prudente volver a abrir la cámara mientras siguiera estudiando en el colegio. Pero no iba a desperdiciar todos los años que había pasado buscándola. Decidí dejar un diario, conservándome en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces, para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin.-

-Eso es mentira- dijo Harry con una tranquilidad que no sentía. –Atacaste a Hermione, Colin y Justin porque de alguna forma estaban a punto de delatarte. Además si hubieras querido matar a los hijos de muggles lo abrías hecho.-

La cara de Riddle empezó a transfigurarse por la furia.

-Quien te crees que eres para cuestionar mis motivos y acciones Potter ¡No eres nadie!- dijo Riddle fuera de sus cabales –No te das una idea de la condenada suerte que tuvieron esos sangre sucia... un fantasma primero, una estúpida cámara fotográfica después y finalmente Granger que utilizó un espejo para evadir una muerte segura.-

Riddle había tomado a Harry del cuello fuertemente, a pesar de ser translucido, estaba asfixiando a Harry. Así como llegó la ira de Riddle se fue igual de rápido, en cuestión de segundos se calmó y dejó al chico para continuar con su monólogo.

-De cualquier forma ya no me preocupa matar a los sangre sucia- dijo Riddle calmadamente. –Hace tiempo que tu y tu hermano han sido mi objetivo. Cuando tu saliste del colegio decidí enfocarme en John, lamentablemente Bones no tenía con el una relación tan estrecha como contigo. Ginny fue el objetivo idea para poder acercarme a él. Estaba escondido a plena vista de ese proyecto de Auror de Ronald Weasley- dijo con desprecio -y al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente cerca de John Potter. Déjame decirte que me sorprendió un poco, esperaba a alguien mucho más misterioso. Finalmente cuando tu volviste decidí que era el momento para tener una charla con los hermanos Potter. Como tú y tus amigos iban detrás del heredero de Slytherin. Por todo la información que obtuve de Susan, yo sabía que irías al fin del mundo para resolver el misterio... y más si atacaban a uno de tus mejores amigos. Así que hice que Ginny escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y bajara a esperarlos. Luchó y gritó y se puso muy pesada. Pero una pocas líneas de runas la hicieron cambiar un poco de actitud.-

-Pero John no vino- dijo Harry –Supongo que eso no lo esperabas-

Riddle parecía molesto con Harry pero no dijo nada y continuó.

-Es una lastima- dijo Riddle con si hablara de una lluvia que le arruinó una excursión –John y yo conversaríamos sobre las razones por la cuales él había sobrevivido mientras ella se encargaría de torturarte para facilitar la expresividad y el léxico de tu hermano-

En aquel momento Harry notó un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.

-¿Por qué te preocupa cómo se libró mi hermano?- dijo Harry despacio -Voldemort fue posterior a ti. A menos que...- dijo Harry poniéndose sumamente pálido.

-Voldemort- dijo Riddle imperturbable -es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter...

Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres resplandecientes palabras:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar:

SOY LORD VOLDEMORT

-¿Ves?- susurró -Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis más allegados, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre muggle? ¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar muggle que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era bruja? No, Harry. Me di un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo!-

A Harry pareció bloqueársele el cerebro... Otra vez estaba frente a frente con Voldemort, o al menos una versión de él. Al final hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

-No lo eres- dijo Harry.

-¿No soy qué?- preguntó Riddle bruscamente.

-No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo- dijo Harry.

Harry recibió un inesperado y potente golpe de Ginny que lo puso de rodillas.

-Retira lo dicho- dijo la hermana de Ron con fría calma mientras le ponía una daga en el cuello. Harry sintió como la afilada hoja le hizo un pequeño corte. Igualmente la amenaza no lo amedrentó y continuó.

-Lamento decepcionarlos pero el mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore. Todos lo dicen.- dijo Harry mientras se paraba -Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apoderarte de Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando estabas en el colegio y todavía le tienes miedo, te escondas donde te escondas.-

De la cara de Riddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

-¡A Dumbledore lo han echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo Riddle, irritado.

-No está tan lejos como crees- le contestó Harry. –Desde que llegué has dicho que lamentas que John no este acá y nunca me preguntaste donde estaba. La razón era simple informándole a Dumbledore de ti y del lugar donde se encuentra esta cámara.-

Harry hablaba con la intención de asustar a Riddle.

Riddle abrió la boca, pero por una vez en la noche pareció quedarse sin palabras.

Antes de que Riddle pudiera decir algo surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él.

Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia el techo abovedado su rara música. Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que sujetaba un fardo de harapos.

El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el fardo a sus pies y se le posó en el hombro. Cuando plegó las grandes alas, Harry levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes.

-Es un fénix- dijo Riddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz.

-¿Fawkes?- susurró Harry, sintiendo la suave presión de las garras doradas.

-Y eso- dijo Riddle, mirando el fardo que Fawkes había dejado caer -eso no es más que el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador del colegio.-

Así era. Remendado, deshilachado y sucio, el sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de Harry.

Riddle volvió a reír. Rió tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura cámara, como si estuvieran riendo diez Riddles al mismo tiempo.

-Me imagino que John debe haber encontrado a Dumbledore- dijo Riddle que estaba disfrutando enormemente la situación –Le debe haber explicado las circunstancias, le debe haber suplicado que lo siguiera y le debe haber mostrado donde se localizaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos... Sin embargo cuando llegaron encontraron un pequeño pero insalvable inconveniente como es la entrada a la cámara, que es la única forma de ingresar, completamente sellada-

Harry sintió una horrible sensación. Riddle debía haber cerrado la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Dumbledore no vendría. Ron podía ser que llegara, pero lo mejor que podía hacer su amigo era dar media vuelta y escaparse mientras pudiera.

-¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía en tu ayuda: un pájaro cantor y un sombrero viejo! ¿Te sientes más seguro, Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo?- se mofaba Riddle.

Harry no respondió. La verdad era que no veía la utilidad de Fawkes ni del viejo sombrero, pero que el fénix estuviera ahí era que Dumbledore estaba en camino (o esta intentando llegar a él) y le había enviado el sombrero por alguna razón. Harry aguardó a que Riddle dejara de reír.

-A lo que íbamos, Harry- dijo Riddle, sonriendo todavía con ganas –Ahora que nos hemos dejado de sutilezas sobre nuestras identidades vayamos a lo realmente importante. En dos oportunidades tu y tu hermano frustraron mis planes. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matar a un Potter. Sobre la primera no hay mucho que puedas decirme solo eras un bebé... pero la segunda, cuando impediste que obtuviera la piedra filosofal.... ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables —añadió con voz suave -más tardarás en morir-

Harry pensó deprisa, sopesando sus posibilidades. Riddle tenía su varita, tenía un basilisco y tenía a Ginny, que no le sacaba los ojos de encima esperando que hiciera un movimiento equivocado. Él tenía a Fawkes, el Sombrero Seleccionador y la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, cosas que no resultarían de gran utilidad en un duelo.

Harry percibió algo de pronto: en el tiempo que llevaban en la cámara, los contornos de la imagen de Riddle se habían vuelto más claros, más corpóreos. Y Ginny parecía más debilitada y pálida, incluso le costaba mantener en alto su varita.

-Mi señor...- dijo Ginny luchando para mantenerse en pie –Me estoy debilitando pero no importa tome toda la vida que necesite de mi...-

-Solo un poco más Ginevra- dijo Riddle.

-Así que esa es la forma en que piensas pasar de ser solo un libro a un ser viviente- dijo Harry –Le estás robando la vida a Ginny...-

-Lo que le había quitado a Bones no alcanzó para volverme a la vida. Se hubiera notado demasiado...- dijo Riddle molesto por las demoras en su resucitación –Pero está voluntariosa niña está dispuesta a darme toda la que necesito y sobrevivirá para servirme-

-¡Eso es porque la estás controlando!- gritó Harry –Ginny jamás te ayudaría. Sé que detrás de toda esa personalidad que tu le has creado todavía está la verdadera Ginny. Y tu Riddle... – Harry utilizó a propósito el verdadero nombre de Voldemort para molestarlo – no eres más que un parásito-

Riddle contorsiono su cara en un mueca de furia.

Si Riddle y él tenían que luchar, mejor que fuera pronto. Harry sabía que no podía ganarle a Riddle una vez que tuviera un cuerpo y faltaba muy poco para que finalmente lo obtuviera.

-Me preguntas como te había derrotado- dijo Harry sabiendo que era cuestión de segundos para que Riddle hiciera algún movimiento –Mi madre casi muere salvando a mi hermano, lo creas o no un acto de amor desinteresado puede salvar vidas. Y esa misma magia corre por mi sangre por eso no pudiste matarme y esa magia me permitió detenerte. Cosa que no fue nada difícil, sabes. Yo te vi el año pasado, te vi de verdad. Eres una ruina. Apenas estás vivo, vivías casualmente como un parásito en la nuca de Quirrell. A esto te ha llevado todo tu poder, a vivir como un espectro y ocultándote-

Riddle tenía el rostro contorsionado. Forzó una horrible sonrisa.

-Muy bien Potter tu lo has querido.- dijo Riddle forzando una sonrisa -Existe una extraña similitud entre nosotros, Harry Potter, somos los dos únicos hablantes de parsel que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin y pertenecemos a su casa. Pero no creas que eso te ayudara a salir de esta, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí el año pasado.-

Harry permaneció quieto, tenso, aguardando que Riddle levantara su varita. Pero Riddle se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha. Ginny había apoyado un rodilla en el suelo y ya no podía mantener su varita apuntada a Harry.

-Ahora, Harry, voy a darte una pequeña y ultima lección. Enfrentemos los poderes de lord Voldemort, verdadero heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra Harry Potter un advenedizo, que tiene de su parte las mejores armas de Dumbledore.-

Riddle dirigió una mirada socarrona a Fawkes y al Sombrero Seleccionador, y luego anduvo unos pasos en dirección opuesta. Harry se volvió hacía Ginny, estaba sentada en el frío suelo de roca y se la veía muy débil. La niña había dejado en el piso el libro que habían estado buscado durante gran parte del año y que había traído tantos problemas, el Diario de Tom Riddle. Harry hubiera intentado arrebatárselo pero Ginny a pesar de su debilidad todavía estaba dispuesta a dar pelea y tenía en una de sus manos tenía su varita y en la otra tenía la daga de plata que utilizaban en pociones para cortar ingredientes.

-Todavía no lo sabes Potter- dijo una pálida Ginny levantado su varita –Pero ya estas muerto-

-Se que todavía estás ahí Ginny, voy a salvarte- dijo Harry –Te lo prometo...-

Ginny pestaño

-Por favor...- dijo en tono de suplica pero rápidamente volvió a la fría fachada que Riddle había creado –Por favor déjate de decir bobadas-

Antes de que Harry pudiera arrebatarle el diario a Ginny otra cosa reclamó su atención. Riddle se detenía entre las altas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Riddle abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar en parsel.

Mientras tanto cientos de metros por encima, en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, John Potter estaba sufriendo por primera en su vida un ataque de nervios.

-¡Estaba abierta!- dijo John –Detrás de una de las piletas, se podía ingresar-

John no estaba solo en la oficina. Todos los jefes de casas que tenían alumnos perdidos en la cámara estaban presentes.

-No existe alguna forma de entrar- dijo Pomona Sprout con lagrimas en los ojos –No podemos dejar a esos niños ahí abajo-

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de entrar a la Cámara Albus- dijo la profesora McGonnagall que había perdido a dos de sus estudiantes en la Cámara –Aparecerse-

-La única forma de abrir el acceso a la cámara de los secretos es hablando parsel- dijo Dumbledore seriamente –Y la única persona que conozco que podría ayudarnos está dentro de la cámara en estos momentos-

Snape había vuelto de su exilio forzado y observaba la escena en silencio. Si bien el hijo de James Potter no le agradaba tampoco deseaba que muriera.

-Aparentemente Salazar Slytherin tomó precauciones para evitar entradas no deseadas a sus habitaciones secretas- continuó Dubledore –Espero de Fawkes haya encontrado un forma sortear esas defensas y ayudar a los niños.-

-¿Crees que estén en problemas?- preguntó Minerva.

-Antes de la partida de Fawkes- dijo Dumbledore pensativo –Tenía esperanzas de que pudieran salir de esta situación sin enfrentarse a lo que sea que hay dentro de la Cámara. Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que están en problemas... graves problemas.-

Él que no tenía esperanzas de que Dumbledore llegara a tiempo era Ron. Que estaba consiguiendo despejar el pasadizo algo más rápido de lo que lo había hecho la primera vez. De cualquier forma las rocas que obstruían el paso eran bastante grandes y todavía tenía bastante trabajo incluso con la ayuda de Susan..

-¿Crees que Harry este bien?- preguntó Susan mientras sacaba algunas rocas. -Podría estar de vuelta... y estar sacando rocas del otro lado también-

Ron detectó la preocupación en la voz de la niña.

-No lo creo- dijo Ron –No te preocupes, Harry debe seguir buscando a Ginny-

Ron no quería pensar en la alternativa. La primera vez que Harry rescató a Ginny, Ron no pudo calcular el tiempo. La preocupación le había hecho parecer que habían pasado horas entre que Harry fue y volvió.

Solo rogaba porque su hermana y Harry estuvieran bien.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba observando como Tom Riddle le hablaba a la gigantesca estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

-Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts.- dijo Riddle.

Harry se volvió hacia la estatua. Fawkes se balanceaba sobre su hombro sin perder detalle de lo que hacia Tom Riddle.

El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y Harry vio, horrorizado, que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero.

Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que Harry había esperado no encontrar.

Harry retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared de la cámara, cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó en su mano el sombrero seleccionador. Esperando que de alguna forma lo trasportara fuera de la cámara.

Harry sintió que el ala de Fawkes le rozaba el rostro al emprender el vuelo. Esperaba que la partida del fénix significara algo bueno.

Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, y Harry notó que toda la estancia temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo, podía ver sin abrir los ojos a la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin. Entonces oyó la voz silbante de Tom Riddle.

-Mátalo- dijo y luego agregó –Y no creas que hablar parsel te ayudara Potter. Solo me obedece a mi.-

Harry recordó en ese momento que él también hablaba parsel y sintió renacer sus esperanzas, y que Riddle debía estar mintiendo.

-¡Detente!¡No me ataques!- dijo Harry esforzándose en pensar el serpientes.

Inmediatamente sintió que basilisco se detenía, había funcionado había conseguido comunicarse con el basilisco. Pero su alegría no dudo mucho pocos segundos después escucho el ruido del animal desplazando su enorme masa.

-Te dije que me obedecía a mi Potter- dijo Riddle antes de lanzar una carcajada.

La serpiente se encontraba a un metro escaso de él. Harry no necesitaba abría los ojos para saberlo, podía sentir el aliento frío del basilisco. Harry sabía que era momento de correr, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso. Oyó un ruido fuerte, como un estallido, justo encima de él. Harry cerro más los ojos esperando que la serpiente le hincara los colmillos, pero en lugar de eso escuchó más silbidos enloquecidos y algo que azotaba las columnas.

No pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para vislumbrar qué sucedía.

El basilisco, de un verde brillante y grueso como el tronco de un roble, se había alzado en el aire y su gran cabeza chata zigzagueaba como borracha entre las columnas. Temblando, Harry se preparó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto el monstruo hiciera ademán de volverse, y entonces vio qué era lo que había enloquecido a la serpiente.

Fawkes planeaba alrededor de su cabeza, y el basilisco le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afilados como sables.

Entonces Fawkes descendió. Su largo pico se hundió en la carne del monstruo y un chorro de sangre negruzca salpicó el suelo. La cola de la serpiente golpeaba muy cerca de Harry, y antes de que pudiera cerrar los párpados, el basilisco se volvió. Harry miró de frente a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el fénix lo había picado en los ojos, aquellos grandes y prominentes ojos amarillos. La sangre resbalaba hasta el suelo y la serpiente escupía agonizando.

-¡No!- oyó Harry gritar a Riddle -¡Deja al pájaro! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡Mátalo!-

Harry sabía que era momento de correr. Fawkes le había dado una enorme ayuda sacándole al basilisco su mejor arma. Pero todavía era muy peligros y herido como estaba, seguramente atacaría todavía con más furia.

El basilisco se lanzó contra Harry pero antes de que pudiera atraparlo con sus mandíbulas Harry consiguió esquivarlo y se lanzó a la carrera hacia la salida. Debía mantenerse alejado de esa cosa y esperar que el daño que Fawkes le había hecho lo llevara a la muerte, cosa que podía tomar cierto tiempo.

Cuando estaba pensando que conseguiría poner un poco de distancia entre él, y el basilisco. Sintió un destello de dolor en una de sus piernas y una sensación de frió. Inevitablemente Harry se fue contra el piso y sintió gusto metálico en la boca. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver porqué sus piernas lo habían traicionado.

La respuesta era simple. Harry vio una daga de plata, la misma que Ginny tenía con ella, saliendo del costado de su pierna.

-Donde crees que vas Potter- dijo Ginny débilmente desde el lugar donde había caído hacia varios minutos. -La mascota de mi señor no ha terminado contigo-

Harry no podía creerlo. La hermana de Ron le había lanzado un puñal y le había cortado la huida.

-Sabía que reclutar a Ginevra era una buena idea- dijo Riddle y se volvió al basilisco. –Ahora acaba con él bestia estúpida, se de alguna utilidad antes de morirte.-

El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, se balanceaba desorientado mientras brotaba la sangre de sus ojos heridos, herido de muerte por Fawkes.

Harry se arrastraba por el húmedo suelo intentado escapar al mortal contacto de la bestia. La puñalada hacía más difícil moverse y estaba dejando un rastro de sangre a medida que se alejaba. Riddle reía...

Fawkes se lanzó nuevamente contra la cabeza del basilisco comprando valiosos segundos con un feroz ataque.

-¡Mata al chico! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! Olfatea... ¡Huele la sangre!

Harry consiguió ponerse de pie. Estaba perdiendo sangre por la pierna y le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Rengueando consiguió poner distancia entre el y la serpiente y llegar hacia donde estaba Ginny casi inconsciente. En el estado en el que estaba no podía esquivar al basilisco por mucho tiempo. Si quería tener alguna oportunidad de terminar en una pieza debía resistir y la única forma de hacer eso era con una varita.

Harry le sacó a Ginny la varita de sus manos. Debía pensar en algo rápido ya que el basilisco había decidido ignorar a Fawkes y se había puesto a seguir su rastro. No sabía mucho hechizos y no creía que conociera uno lo suficientemente poderoso como para ayudarlo en ese momento ya que las escamas funcionaban como una armadura natural en la que cualquier hechizo rebotaría sin hacerle siquiera cosquillas. Pero quizás el sombrero pudiera ayudarlo de alguna forma.

-Si estabas esperando a que las cosas estuvieran realmente mal para ayudar- dijo Harry al sombrero –¡Creo que llego el momento!-

Harry tenía el sombrero en sus manos. Súbitamente el gorro volvió a la vida y los pliegues que eran tan semejantes a una cara parecían mirarlo.

-Harry Potter... Astucia de Slytherin con corazón de Gryffindor- dijo el sombrero –Tom Riddle... Mente de Slytherin y ningún corazón.-

Pero antes de que el sombrero pudiera terminar con su discurso Harry sintió un estallido de dolor proveniente de su pierna herida. El alarido de dolor no hizo más que confirmarle al basilisco la posición de su esquiva presa. Finalmente no pudo sostener más su propio peso y termino cayendo rápidamente se dio cuenta de la razón. Ginny había hecho acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y había retorcido la daga que asomaba de su pierna.

Rápidamente la hermana de Ron le quito el sombrero y empezó a forcejear para quitarle su varita a Harry.

-¡Damela Potter!- grito Ginny mientras el basilisco se aproximaba a su presa.

-¡No!- dijo Harry –¡Ginny debes luchar!-

Harry vio rodar otra lagrima por la mejilla de la niña. El basilisco se seguía aproximando a su presa. Ginny también lo vio y se separó de Harry para que la serpiente gigante pudiera terminar con su trabajo.

Harry comenzó a arrastrarse por el húmedo suelo para tratar de alejarse del basilisco pero no podía moverse muy rápido. La bestia parecía saber exactamente donde estaba Harry y estaba preparándose para darle muerte.

El basilisco arremetió a ciegas pero la falta de visión no le impidió encontrar a Harry. La bestía fue demasiado rápida y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo se encontró frente a frente con una prolija fila de delgados colmillos. Pero en ese momento algo ocurrió, vio como Ginny, que de alguna forma había conseguido una larga espada, atravesó al basilisco por una de las cuencas de sus ojos dándole muerte de inmediato.

-¡No!- gritó Riddle.

Ginny miro a Harry eran los ojos de la Ginny que el conocía. Pero esa mi mirada desapareció tan rápido como llegó y volvió a aparecer la mirada asesina y fría como el hielo de la nueva personalidad que Riddle había creado para la hermana de Ron.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!- dijo Ginny con desesperación mientras tironeaba de la empuñadura de la espada tratando de sacarla del cráneo del basilisco.

-Le ruego que me perdone mi señor- dijo Ginny –No se que me pasó-

-Más tarde recibirás tu castigo Ginevra- dijo Riddle fríamente –¡Ahora acaba con Potter de una condenada vez!-

Viendo que la espada estaba incrustada en la cabeza de la bestia. Ginny la dejo de lado y arranco uno de los colmillos que asomaban por la boca entreabierta del basilisco muerto.

-Me has traído una enorme cantidad de problemas Potter- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a Harry.

Harry sabía que el colmillo era sumamente venenoso y que Ginny no necesitaba estar cerca para poder clavárselo.

Los dos reaccionaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Ginny lanzando el colmillo a Harry y Harry lanzándole un hechizo de desarme. El hechizo de Harry encontró su blanco arrojado a Ginny contra el lomo de la bestia muerta dejándola atontada, lamentablemente, el colmillo ya había abandonado la mano de Ginny y había encontrado su blando en la pierna que Harry ya tenía herida.

Harry agarró el colmillo envenenado y se lo arrancó. Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. El veneno había penetrado. La herida le producía un dolor candente que se le extendía lenta pero regularmente por todo el cuerpo. Al extraer el colmillo y ver su propia sangre que le empapaba la túnica, se le nubló la vista. La cámara se disolvió en un remolino de colores apagados y se desplomó en el suelo. Harry estaba muriendo.

Una mancha roja pasó a su lado y Harry oyó un ruido de garras.

-Ahora entiendo porque te tiene Dumbledore- dijo con dificultad –No lo solo adornas bien en las habitaciones sino que también tienes talento, Fawkes...- Sintió que el pájaro observaba su herida donde la Ginny lo había herido.

Oyó unos pasos que resonaban en la cámara, y luego vio una negra sombra delante de él. Después escucho como alguien pateaba la varita de Ginny que el había dejado caer cuando el veneno comenzó a hacer efecto.

-Es una lastima la perdida de mi basilisco pero puedo conseguir otro... Sin embargo tu me vas a dejar un regalo digno de una persona de mi altura...- dijo Riddle refiriéndose a las espada – y por cierto... Estás muerto, Harry Potter -dijo sobre él la voz de Riddle disfrutando el momento -Muerto. Hasta el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que hace, Potter? Está llorando.-

Harry parpadeó. Sólo un instante vio con claridad la cabeza de Fawkes. Por las brillantes plumas le corrían unas lágrimas gruesas como perlas.

-Me voy a sentar aquí a esperar que mueras, Harry Potter. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. La verdad es que no tengo prisa.-

Harry cayó en un profundo sopor. Todo le daba vueltas.

-Éste es el fin del infame Harry Potter- dijo la voz distante de Riddle -Solo en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonado por su familia y sus amigos, derrotado al fin por el Señor Oscuro al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Pero al final te ha vencido lord Voldemort. Sabías que sucedería.-

Si aquello era morirse, pensó Harry, no era tan desagradable. Incluso el dolor se

iba...

Pero ¿de verdad era aquello la muerte? En lugar de oscurecerse, la cámara se volvía más clara. Harry movió un poco la cabeza, y allí estaba Fawkes. Un charquito de lágrimas brillaba en torno a la herida... Sólo que ya no había herida.

-Márchate, maldito pájaro- dijo de pronto un irritado Riddle mientras pateaba a Fawkes -Sepárate de él. ¡He dicho que te vayas!-

Harry levantó la cabeza. Riddle apuntaba a Fawkes con la varita de Harry Sonó como un disparo y Fawkes emprendió el vuelo en un remolino de rojo y oro.

-Lágrimas de fénix...- dijo Riddle en voz baja, contemplando el brazo de Harry -Naturalmente... Poderes curativos..., me había olvidado....-

Harry se incorporo del suelo y pudo ver la frustración en la cara de Riddle que todavía lo apuntaba con su propia varita. La varita de Ginny estaba demasiado lejos.

-Pero igual da. De hecho, lo prefiero así. Solos tú y yo, Harry Potter..., tú y yo...- dijo mientras miraba a Harry a la cara dejando ver cuanto estaba disfrutando poder terminar con la vida del muchacho.

Riddle levantó la varita. Pero llegó una nueva distracción.

-¡No!¡Devuelvemelo!- escucharon decir a Ginny con desesperación.

Entonces, con un batir de alas, Fawkes pasó de nuevo por encima de sus cabezas y dejó caer algo junto a Harry: el diario.

Lo miraron los dos durante una fracción de segundo, Riddle con la varita levantada. Luego, sin pensar un segundo Harry tomo la espada que estaba en la cabeza del basilisco y de un rápido movimiento la clavó en el cuaderno.

Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado. Una sustancia negra como la tinta y densa como la sangre salió a chorros del diario inundando el suelo. Riddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces...

Desapareció. Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y luego se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario. La espada había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno.

Harry apoyo la espada a forma de bastón. Las piernas le temblaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Finalmente recogió su varita. Todo había terminado

Le llegó un débil gemido le llegó de donde estaba Ginny. La chica se movía parecía tener más vitalidad. Harry se acerco cautelosamente a ella. Esperaba que la influencia del Tom Riddle hubiera terminado con la destrucción del diario pero no quería confiarse. Ginny había demostrado ser lo suficientemente peligrosa como para ser tomada en serio. La muchacha estaba sentada en el frío suelo de la cámara junto al basilisco donde el hechizo de Harry la había enviado durante la pelea. Sus ojos desconcertados pasaron del inmenso cuerpo del basilisco a Harry. Profirió un grito estremecido y se echó a llorar. Harry sabía que Ginny estaba de vuelta. Apuro los pasos hasta donde estaba Ginny y se arrodillo junto a ella.

-Harry perdóname- dijo Ginny llorando –No quería hacerte daño, pero...-

-Riddle te estaba controlando- dijo Harry sencillamente –Como controló a Susan, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, pero ya no está...-

En ese momento escucharon pasos apurados que se acercaban. Ginny se puso pálida nuevamente.

-No te preocupes. Son Ron y Susan - dijo Harry –Vinieron conmigo pero quedaron atrapados en un derrumbe-

-¡No le digas a Ron lo que hice!- dijo Ginny suplicante –No le digas a nadie, por favor-

Harry comprendió que Ginny no quisiera comentar lo que había pasado en la cámara. Lo que Riddle le había hecho era horrible.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada- dijo Harry –Trata de quitarte las inscripciones de las manos y yo hablare con Ron-

Ginny le dedicó una mirada agradecida a Harry y se dirigió a un charco cercano y comenzó a frotar las manos con agua. Harry tomo su varita y se dirigió hacia donde venía el ruido de pisadas.

Para su alegría vio en la entrada de la Cámara a sus dos amigos pelirrojos cubiertos de barro y con la preocupación pintada en la cara.

-¿Harry donde está Ginny?¿Y Riddle?- pregunto su amigo mientras se acercaba a él.

El enorme cuerpo del basilisco ocultaba el lugar donde estaba Ginny

-Riddle está muerto y Ginny está algo conmocionada estaba esperando unos segundos a que se sintiera mejor y pudiéramos largarnos de acá- dijo Harry que todavía tenía la espada.

Ron vio con satisfacción el diario de Tom Riddle cubierto en ese horrible liquido negro y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al acercarse vio que el libro estaba atravesado de lado a lado por una cuchilla.

"Púdrete en el infierno maldito" pensó Ron "Ahora faltan solo seis más: La copa, el camafeo, la tiara, la serpiente, el anillo y John Potter"

La bestia estaba en una posición distinta a la de su mundo pero eran detalles insignificantes. Rápidamente Ron tomo el diario y, sin que ninguno de sus amigos lo viera, se guardó el colmillo roto de basilisco.

En ese momento Ron escuchó llantos, era Ginny.

-¿Ginny?- dijo Ron que rápidamente se acercó a su hermana que sentada en el suelo a pocos metros.

-Todo estará bien enana...- dijo Ron tratando de calmarla a pesar de que sabía que si alguien tenía todo el derecho a llorar era ella. Ron trato de abrazarla pero su hermana escapó al contacto con él, y continuo frotando sus manos con agua frenéticamente

-No salen...- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano con lagrimas –Y continúan avanzando...-

Ron vio como por la piel de los brazos de su hermana lentamente aparecían runas que iban subiendo mientras escribían algo incomprensible. Ron no tenía idea de lo que podía ser, pero sabía que era malo.

-Que demonios es eso...- dijo Ron pálido.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando.

-Aléjate de mi antes que te haga daño...- dijo Ginny entre sollozos. Parecía al borde de un ataque nervioso.

Ron no se alejó de Ginny. Lo que tenía su hermana marcada escapaba a su comprensión. Tenían que salir de la cámara de los secretos y llevarla a la enfermería Rápido.

Ron tomo a Ginny y pese a las protestas y golpes de la muchacha y la comenzó a llevar en andas.

-Vamos Harry debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Ron. –Rápido-

Harry había colocado su brazo sobre el hombro de Susan y caminaba con dificultad, apoyando parte de su peso en la pelirroja.

-No va a poder ser muy rápido Ron- dijo Susan seriamente –Alguien apuñalo a Harry en la pierna-

Ginny enterró la cara en la túnica de su hermano y comenzó a sollozar más intensamente. Ron no se demoró más y comenzaron a salir de la Cámara.

Fawkes los estaba esperando, revoloteando en la entrada de la cámara. Una vez que volvieron a la oscuridad de los túneles, los chicos escucharon cerrarse las puertas tras ellos con un suave silbido.

Finalmente llegaron al bloqueo de piedras. Les tomó algo de tiempo pasar ya que ni Harry ni Ginny estaban como para pasar el hueco que Ron y Susan habían abierto entre las piedras por si mismos.

Cuando Harry paso vio a Lockhart inmóvil en el piso del túnel.

-Está...- comenzó a decir Harry.

-...Vivo no te preocupes.- dijo Susan rápidamente –Sería demasiada mala suerte dos profesores de defensa muertos en dos años y que nosotros estemos en escena cuando eso sucede. Creo que deberíamos llevarlo, ayudaría a nuestra defensa que se vea que no lo hemos matado. -

Susan comenzó a levitar a Lockhart, pero, ayudando a Harry a caminar le costaba mantener la concentración por lo que el ex profesor de defensa golpeó varías veces el duro suelo de la cámara.

Guiados por Fawkes, cuyas alas rojas emitían en la oscuridad reflejos dorados, desanduvieron el camino hasta la tubería.

Finalmente llegaron al final del túnel.

Se inclinaron y miraron por la larga y oscura tubería.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo vamos a subir?- preguntó a Susan.

Fawkes ya había pasado delante de Harry y se hallaba revoloteando delante de él. Los ojos redondos del ave brillaban en la oscuridad mientras agitaba sus alas doradas. Harry lo miró, dubitativo.

-Quiere que te agarres de él.- dijo Ron.

-Pero pesamos demasiado para que un pájaro nos suba.- dijo Susan.

-Fawkes- aclaró Harry -no es un ave normal, es un fénix, puede trasportar cargas enormes.-

Harry se calzó la espada en el cinto, Susan se puso el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, que miraba curiosamente al grupo. Ron y Ginny tomaron una de las plumas de la cola del fénix. Entre todos sujetaron a Lockhart.

Una extraordinaria luminosidad pareció extenderse por todo el cuerpo del ave, y en un segundo se encontraron subiendo por la tubería a toda velocidad. El aire helado les azotaba el pelo, y cuando empezaban a disfrutar del paseo, el viaje por la tubería terminó. Los cuatro fueron saltando al suelo mojado junto a Myrtle la Llorona, a Lockhart simplemente lo soltaron. La pileta que ocultaba la tubería volvió a su lugar cerrando la abertura.

Todos miraron hacia atrás y suspiraron con alivio, había sido lejos una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Harry se había enfrentado a un monstruo digno de una pesadilla (y no venía a su mente el basilisco), Ron había estado a punto de perder a su hermana y estaba convencido de que era su culpa, Susan creía que por su culpa la hermana de su amigo casi había muerto, y Ginny había estado a punto de perder su corazón y su alma para transformarse en lo que ella y su familia odiaban, una bruja oscura, y un instrumento de muerte del señor oscuro. Tendría pesadillas por mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente salieron del baño de Myrtle Fawkes iluminaba el camino por el corredor, con su destello de oro. Lo siguieron y en pocos minutos se hallaron en el despacho del director. La gárgola los dejó entrar detrás de Fawkes sin preguntarles nada.

Rápidamente subieron la escalera. Y comenzaron a escuchar voces.

-¡Debemos ir a buscarlos!- Harry reconoció la voz preocupada de su madre.

-Lily te prometo que haremos todo lo posible- era la voz de la Profesora Rydberg. Harry deseaba que reemplazara a Snape de forma permanente era mucho más justa que el profesor de pociones y no le dejaba a Malfoy salirse con la suya.

-Alexandra no tenemos forma de ir a buscar a Potter y sus amigos- dijo Snape.

Su jefe de casa ya estaba buscando una excusa.

-No se preocupe por eso profesor- dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta del despacho. –Ya hemos vuelto-

Inmediatamente hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry, Ron, Ginny, Susan y Lockhart aparecieron en la puerta, llenos de barro, suciedad y, en el caso de Harry, algo de sangre. Estaban los padres de Ron y Ginny, los padres de Harry, John Potter, Madame Bones, las profesoras Sprout, McGonagall, Rydberg, el profesor Snape y el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, sonriendo.

-¡Ginny!- grito la señora Weasley

La madre de Ron, que estaba llorando delante de la chimenea. Se puso en pie de un salto, seguida por su marido, y se abalanzaron sobre su hija.

Detrás de ellos, El profesor Dumbledore estaba en su escritorio, sonriendo, junto a la profesora McGonagall, que respiraba con dificultad y se llevaba una mano al pecho. Fawkes pasó zumbando cerca de Harry para posarse en el hombro de Dumbledore. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry, Ron y Susan se encontraron atrapados en el abrazo de la señora Weasley

-¡La han salvado! ¡La han salvado! ¿Cómo lo hicieron?- dijo Molly.

-Creo que a todos nos encantaría enterarnos- dijo con un hilo de voz la profesora McGonagall.

-Toda la historia desde el principio- completó la profesora Sprout.

-Primero Ginny tiene que ir a la enfermería- dijo Ron firmemente. –Esas Runas no salen...-

Los padres de Ron miraron a su hija tratando de ver donde podía ser que estuviera herida.

-No se quita...- dijo Ginny entre lagrimas mostrando sus brazos –intente todo pero no puedo... y siguen creciendo-

Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón y observo las manos de Ginny con preocupación.

–Severus, Alexandra- dijo Dumbledore seriamente –acompañen por favor a la señorita Weasley, esto requiere que trabajen juntos y rápido-

Los dos profesores se acercaron a mirar las runas escritas en las manos de Ginny, con cara de preocupación, a Ron no le gustaba nada.

La profesora de Runas saco una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras y dijo a Ginny:

-No te preocupes por esto Ginny- dijo tranquilamente Alexandra Rydberg mientras le ofrecía a Ginny la mano –Severus y yo lo quitaremos en poco tiempo-

-Pueden hacerlo...- dijo algo insegura Ginny.

-Claro que si- dijo la profesora para tranquilizar a la chica –Lo que Severus no tiene de encanto lo tiene de conocimiento de pociones-

Snape y Rydberg salieron rápidamente hacia la enfermería seguidos por los padres de Ron.

-¿Q...Que le hizo ese desgraciado a mi hermana?- dijo Ron con furia.

-Creo que debería decirnos primero quien es ese "desgraciado" del que habla señor Weasley- dijo la profesora McGonnagal que no aprobaba el lenguaje de Ron.

Dumbledore mandó a John a la sala común de Gryffindor recomendándole que no esperara en el pasillo. John sabía que el director se daría cuenta si no llegaba a su sala común y se fue bastante decepcionado de ser echado justo en ese momento.

Una vez que John se marcho, los chicos dejaron la espada, le sombrero y el diario en el escritorio del director y empezaron a contar todo lo que había pasado: De cómo Susan obtuvo el diario y comenzó con los ataques hasta que petrifico a Justin y Harry debió dejar el colegio, los borrones de memoria y como finalmente el diario se desprendió de ella. Les dijeron que Hermione había descubierto que lo que estaba detrás de los ataques era un basilisco. Y que cuando quisieron enviarle una carta a Dumbledore su amiga de Ravenclaw fue petrificada y la carta de amenaza que Riddle les envió para que no contactaran a nadie bajo la amenaza de que matarían a todos sus seres queridos.

Finalmente cuando Ginny desapareció se dieron cuenta que la entrada estaba en el baño de Myrtle y decidieron entrar.

-Muy bien- señaló la profesora McGonagall, cuando Harry hizo una pausa -así que averiguaron dónde estaba la entrada, quebrantando un centenar de normas, dejando herido de gravedad a un profesor y escapándose de mi en el proceso, añadiría yo. Pero ¿cómo demonios consiguieron salir con vida, Potter?-

Harry había evitado cualquier detalle de lo que le había pasado a Ginny en la cámara, se lo había prometido.

Así que Harry, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, les relató como quedo separado de Susan y Ron, la oportuna llegada de Fawkes y del Sombrero Seleccionador, que le proporcionó la espada a Ginny que finalmente lo salvo y como él utilizo la espada para destruir el diario.

Dumbledore creyó apropiado en ese momento decirles que esa espada que ahora estaba cubierta de sangre de Basilisco era ni más ni menos que la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Lo que más me intriga- dijo Dumbledore amablemente -es cómo se las arregló lord Voldemort para embrujar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes me indican que actualmente se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania.

-¿Qué... qué?- preguntó Susan -¿Sabe qui-quién?-

-Fue el diario- dijo inmediatamente Harry -Riddle lo escribió cuando tenía dieciséis años.... Él y Voldemort son la misma persona, Susan...-

Susan se cubrió el rostro con las manos al darse cuenta que había estado hablando durante meses con el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Dumbledore tomo el diario y examinó minuciosamente sus páginas quemadas y mojadas.

-Soberbio- dijo con suavidad -Por supuesto, él ha sido probablemente el alumno más inteligente que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts- Se volvió hacia Madame Bones y los Potter -Muy pocos saben que lord Voldemort se llamó antes Tom Riddle. Yo mismo le di clase, hace cincuenta años, en Hogwarts. Desapareció tras abandonar el colegio... Recorrió el mundo..., profundizó en las Artes Oscuras, tuvo trato con los peores de entre los nuestros, acometió peligros, transformaciones mágicas, hasta tal punto que cuando resurgió como lord Voldemort resultaba irreconocible. Prácticamente nadie relacionó a lord Voldemort con el muchacho inteligente y encantador que recibió aquí el Premio Anual.-

-¿Qué es eso que Voldemort le hizo a mi hermana?- dijo Ron impaciente y que no estaba nada sorprendido por la historia de Dumbledore –Nunca vi ni escuche de nada así-

Harry estuvo a punto de contarle a Ron pero el director intervino por él.

-Es un tipo de magia extremadamente oscura y por suerte poco conocida- dijo Dumbledore –Sirve para cambiar a la gente, sus creencias, sus sentimientos, sus lealtades y crearles una nueva personalidad. Requiere de amplios conocimientos de runas y pociones; mucha fuerza de voluntad y habilidad para llevarla a cabo. Afortunadamente cuando Harry destruyó el diario consiguió darnos el tiempo suficiente como deshacer el daño hecho. La profesora Rydberg y el profesor Snape son los mejores en su materia y harán todo lo que esté a su alcance para retirar la magia que Voldemort colocó en ella.-

Ron sintió que el mundo giraba, a su alrededor.

-Ginny...No- dijo Ron tapándose la cara con las manos.-Pero parecía ella... Eso significa que la próxima vez que vea a mi hermana veré una extraña... Como pude dejar que las cosas salieran tan mal... Como pude dejar que cayera en las manos de ese degenerado.-

Las piernas de Ron no aguantaban su propio peso y estaba como borracho.

-Señor Weasley. Voldemort no le ha causado un daño irreversible en su hermana. Yo puedo asegurarle si hubo maldad dentro de Ginny ya no está más- dijo Dumbledore rápidamente.

Ron realmente deseaba que Dumbledore dijera la verdad, pero que tal si algo escapaba a la comprensión del Director.

-Ron- dijo Harry – Yo vi en lo que Riddle quiso convertir a Ginny, hable con esa horrible personalidad que él había creado y no se podía reconocer a Ginny... pero estoy seguro de que no está más, de que desapareció, como Riddle desapareció. Además Ginny peleó con todas sus fuerzas contra esa maldición y si no hubiera sido por ella yo estaría muerto... y además sacó la espada de Gryffindor.-

Ron estaba teniendo algunas esperanzas.

-No me sorprende de Ginny- dijo Ron sacándose unas lagrimas de los ojos –Es una luchadora, siempre lo fue... es la única a la cual todos los hermanos Weasley le tememos.-

Harry sonrió ante el comentario de Ron. Sabía que Ginny era luchadora, casí consigue matarlo en la Cámara de los Secretos, y nunca más quería estar en el bando opuesto al de ella.

–Y recuerden que no tiene culpa ni por acción ni por omisión.- dijo Dumbledore -Ustedes hicieron más de lo que harían muchos magos adultos que conozco. Se enfrentaron a un enemigo imposible y salieron airosos de toda la situación-

Finalmente el humor del grupo estaba un poco mejor. Ginny estaba bien, Riddle estaba muerto.

-¿Sabes, Minerva?- dijo pensativamente el profesor Dumbledore a la profesora McGonagall -Creo que esto se merece un buen banquete. ¿Te puedo pedir que vayas a avisar a los de la cocina?-

-Bien- dijo resueltamente la profesora McGonagall, encaminándose también hacia la puerta -Te dejaré para que ajustes cuentas con Potter, Bones y Weasley.-

McGonagall salió seguida de Sprout que tenía que cuidar a las mandrágoras si quería asegurarse de tener la cosecha, y Harry y Susan miraron a Dumbledore dubitativos. ¿Qué había querido decir exactamente la profesora McGonagall con aquello de "ajustar cuentas"? ¿Acaso los iban a castigar?

-Desde primer año han estado quebrantando prácticamente todas las normas que existen en este colegio- dijo Dumbledore. –Si no recuerdo mal, incluso les dije a algunos de ustedes que estaban al borde de la expulsión-

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero Dumbledore continuó hablando.

-Lo cual demuestra que todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras alguna vez- prosiguió Dumbledore, sonriendo -Recibirán los tres el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio y... veamos..., sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Gryffindor, Slytherin y Hufflepuff por cada uno.

Susan se puso tan sonrosada como las flores de San Valentín de Lockhart. Hacía años que nadie conseguía tantos puntos en Hufflepuff.

-Hermione se va a querer morir cuando despierte- dijo Susan.

-Pero hay algo que me intriga- dijo Dumbledore –¿Qué le pasó a Gilderoy Lockhart?

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Susan enseguida -hubo un accidente en la Cámara de los Secretos. El profesor Lockhart...-

-No fue un accidente, intentó hacernos un embrujo desmemorizante y tuve que dejarlo inconsciente.- explicó Ron a Dumbledore tranquilamente. –Creo que se me fue un poco la mano.-

-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore –James podrías hacerme el favor de llevar a Gilderoy a la enfermería y acompañar al señor Weasley que seguramente querrá saber la condición de su hermana-

Ron y James partieron rumbo a la enfermería. Madame Bones acompaño a su sobrina a su sala común tras regañarla un poco por haber confiado en objeto oscuro. Lily acompañaría a su hijo hasta las mazmorras.

-Antes de que partas, a tu sala común, Harry, quiero darte las gracias- dijo Dumbledore -Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara. Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda Fawkes.-

Acarició al fénix, que agitaba las alas posado sobre una de sus rodillas.

-La verdad es que Fawkes se encargo prácticamente de todo ahí abajo- dijo Harry –Llevó al sombrero, dejo ciego al basilisco-

Fawkes lanzó un silbido como dándole la razón a Harry.

Finalmente Harry se dispuso a salir, la verdad es que necesitaba un baño y una cama mullida para descansar. Pero apenas tocó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió tan bruscamente que casi pego contra la pared.

Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, con el semblante furioso; y también un elfo domestico, encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas.

-¡Casi golpeas a mi hijo Malfoy!- dijo Lily muy enojada.

Lucius miro con odio a Lily Potter, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo intervino Albus Dumbledore sutilmente.

-Buenas noches, Lucius- dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Lucius Malfoy, fijos en Dumbledore sus fríos ojos -Ha vuelto. El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero aun así, usted ha considerado conveniente volver.-

-Bueno, Lucius, verás- dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente -he recibido una petición de los otros once representantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Arthur Weasley había sido asesinada, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado si no accedían a destituirme.-

Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia.

-¿Así que... ha puesto fin a los ataques?- dijo Lucius con aire despectivo -¿Ha encontrado al culpable?-

-Lo hemos encontrado- contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó bruscamente Malfoy -¿Quién es?-

Dumbledore hizo una pausa que solo aumentó los nervios de Lucius.

-El mismo que la última vez, Lucius- dijo Dumbledore -Pero esta vez lord Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario.-

Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró a Malfoy atentamente. Harry, por el contrario, no apartaba los ojos de Dobby.

El elfo hacia cosas muy raras. Miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, y luego al señor Malfoy. A continuación se daba puñetazos en la cabeza. Harry abrió enormemente los ojos. Hizo un gesto al elfo domestico con la cabeza, y éste se retiró a un rincón, retorciéndose las orejas para castigarse.

-Ya veo...- dijo despacio Malfoy a Dumbledore.

-Un plan inteligente- dijo Dumbledore con voz desapasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos –La primera en tenerlo fue Susan Bones, la sobrina de Madame Bones. Pero pudo escapar a la influencia del diario, afortunadamente, lamentablemente el diario encontró otra persona para utilizar. Pero si Harry, aquí presente y sus amigos no hubieran intervenido..., Ginny Weasley habría aparecido como culpable. Nadie habría podido demostrar que ella no había actuado libremente...-

El señor Malfoy no dijo nada. Su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra.

-E imagine- prosiguió Dumbledore -lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces... Los Weasley son una de las familias de sangre limpia más distinguidas. Imagine el efecto que habría tenido sobre Arthur Weasley y su Ley de defensa de los muggles, si se descubriera que su propia hija había atacado y asesinado a personas de origen muggle. Afortunadamente apareció el diario, con los recuerdos de Riddle borrados de él. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera sido así.

El señor Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

-Ha sido una suerte- dijo fríamente.

-¿Sabe cómo llegó ese diario a Susan en primer lugar, señor Malfoy?- le preguntó Harry.

Lucius Malfoy se volvió hacia él.

-¿Por qué iba a saber yo de dónde lo cogió esa tonta?- preguntó.

-Porque usted se lo dio- respondió Harry mientras agitaba frente a él el diario -En Flourish y Blotts. Usted lo introdujo en su mochila cuando Lockhart estaba firmando autógrafos. Pensó que era hija de Arthur Weasley, recuerdo como cambió la expresión de su cara cuando ella dijo que su apellido era Bones y no Weasley...-

Lucius miraba a Harry con un odio casi asesino.

-Una cosa era meterse con Arthur Weasley y otra con Amelia Bones que es una persona que le puede hacer la vida muy difícil a usted- dijo Harry –Sin embargo la pelea con Patrick Granger cambio las cosas. Madame Bones le permitió a un muggle humillarlo públicamente y salirse con la suya, y además, apoyaba la ley de protección muggle de Arthur Weasley. Al final la casualidad le iba permitir destruir a alguien mucho más importante que Arthur Weasley.... o eso pensó. -

Vio que Malfoy padre abría y cerraba las manos.

-Demuéstralo- dijo, furioso.

Lily Potter tenía su varita en mano y estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición a Lucius. Pero estaba muy contenta de la demostración de habilidades deductivas que había demostrado su hijo.

-Nadie puede demostrarlo- dijo Dumbledore, y sonrió a Harry—, puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo rastro de Riddle. Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si algún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se asegurará de que le sea devuelto a usted... Y Madame Bones que vuelva a visitar una pequeña isla del Mar del Norte-

Lucius Malfoy se quedó un momento quieto, y palideció un poco ante la vedada mención de Azkaban.

-¡Nos vamos, Dobby!- dijo Lucius furioso.

-Antes de que se vaya llévese su basura- dijo Harry dándole el diario.

Lucius miro a Harry con desprecio.

-Deshazte de esto Dobby- dijo Malfoy dándole el diario al Elfo Domestico.

Harry hizo una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Por cierto, El Profesor Dumbledore va a publicar un aviso en El Profeta pidiendo un profesor que reemplace a Lockhart- dijo Harry –¿Quiere que le publiquemos uno pidiendo ayuda domestica?-

Lucius Malfoy miro a Harry convencido de que el chico había perdido la razón.

-Porque tendría que...- comenzó a decir Lucius y de repente pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi amo le ha dado a Dobby un guante- dijo el elfo asombrado -Mi amo se lo ha dado a Dobby.-

-¿Qué?- escupió Malfoy -¿Qué diablos has dicho?-

Lucius Malfoy se quedó de piedra, mirando al elfo. Harry había metido un guante verde entre las paginas del diario.

-¡Por tu culpa he perdido a mi criado, mocoso!- grito Lucius a Harry.

-Ya me has cansado Lucius- dijo Lily roja de ira sacando su varita.

Antes de que Lucius pudiera sacar su varita Lily Potter lo mando volando escaleras abajo.

-Nadie maltrata a mi bebé- dijo Lily satisfecha después de escuchar que Lucius golpeaba el final de la escalera del despacho de Dumbledore.

-¡Mama!- se quejó Harry, no le gusta que su madre le dijera bebé.

En ese momento volvieron la atención hacia el elfo domestico que en ese momento estaba festejando su recientemente adquirida libertad.

-¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby!- chilló el elfo, mirando a Harry. -¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby!-

-Es lo menos que podía hacer...- dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Una sonrisa amplia, con todos los dientes a la vista, cruzó la fea cara cetrina del elfo.

Dobby le echó los brazos a Harry en la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡El hermano de John Potter es mucho más grande de lo que Dobby suponía!- sollozó -¡Adiós, Harry Potter!-

Y dando un sonoro chasquido, Dobby desapareció.

Finalmente Lily acompaña a Harry a su sala común. Ahora solo en su despacho Dumbledore miraba el diario que tenía sobre su escritorio y no le gustaba lo que podía llegar implicar la existencia de este objeto.

-Fue una noche muy agitada- dijo el sombrero.

-Es verdad- dijo Albus, sabiendo que era muy raro que el sombrero hablara fuera de la selección anual.

-Tienes un grupo de chicos impresionantes aquí- dijo el sombrero.

-No puedo contradecirte en eso- dijo Albus –Harry Potter es un chico sumamente interesante desde el momento en el que eligió su varita... Además Enfrentó a Voldemort en dos ocasiones...-

-Astucia de Slytherin y Corazón de Gryffindor- dijo el sombrero –Ciertamente una combinación extraña, fue eso lo que le permitió utilizar la espada.-

Dumbledore estaba prestando toda su atención al sombrero.

-Ginny luchaba contra la personalidad que Riddle le había impuesto. En un momento en que consiguió el control nuevamente fue cuando consiguió la espada y mató al basilisco- dijo el gorro –Pero cuando la personalidad que Riddle le colocó volvió a ser dominante he intentó matar a Harry no pudo utilizar la espada, porque como tu sabes se necesita valor y un buen corazón para poder esgrimirla. Harry tenía esas dos cosas cuando la blandió para destruir el diario... Quizás no la sacó del sombrero pero igualmente la blandió-

-Realmente interesante un Slytherin que puede utilizar la espada de Gryffindor- dijo Albus –Qué más puedes decirme.-

-Gryffindor se sentiría contento de que su espada sirvió para salvar vidas y Slytherin se sentiría contento de que uno de los suyos consiguió que Gryffindor le prestara su espada.- el sombrero lanzó una carcajada -Pero eso no es nada que ya no sepas... Además sabes que no puedo contarte nada de lo que vi en su cabeza cuando lo seleccioné- dijo el Sombrero –Pero creo que tanto este chico como sus amigos son lo mejor que ha pasado por este colegio en muchos años.-

-Ya lo estoy viendo...- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

El sombrero seleccionador quedó en silencio, no volvería a hablar. Dumbledore miró pensativo a la Luna que asomaba por la ventana de su despacho. Tenía mucho que meditar.

Pocos minutos después escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras que conducían a su despacho.

-Adelante- dijo Dumbledore.

La puerta se abrió, era la Profesora Rydberg.

-Alexandra, me imagino que vienes a informarme como salió todo- dijo Albus.

La mujer se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio del director.

-Severus y yo pudimos contrarrestar lo que ese sujeto hizo- dijo Rydberg y después de una pausa agregó –Era algo horrible... es una persona completamente enferma la que hizo eso, pudimos sacar la mayoría de las cosas pero otras creo que quedaran.-

-Vi a Ginny Weasley cuando entro a este despacho- dijo Albus –Estoy seguro de que la maldad de Riddle no se fijo en ella... Eso es lo importante.-

-No. Por suerte pudimos sacar toda la maldad, el odio y el veneno antes de que se fijen permanentemente en ella- dijo Rydberg.

-Te preocupa que algo haya quedado...- dijo Albus.

-No de la personalidad, ni los hechizos, ni las técnicas de tortura ya que todo eso lo sacamos, pero quizás recuerde algo...- dijo Rydberg pensativa. –Esperemos que sepa manejar toda esta experiencia.-

-Esperemos que así sea- dijo Albus Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Ron estaba junto a la cama de Ginny. Su hermana descansaba placidamente gracias a las pociones que Madame Pomfrey le había dado. Sus padres si bien estaban preocupados por toda la experiencia. Estaban más tranquilos al saber que tenía a su niña nuevamente con ellos, sana y salva.

Snape y Rydberg habían conseguido sacar todas esas malditas Runas con bastante rapidez y después de eso Ginny pareció sentirse mucho mejor. Madame Pomfrey de cualquier forma le dio una buena cantidad de pociones que la mandaría a dormir placenteramente por un buen rato.

Ron empezó a rememorar los hechos de ese día. Todo había sido un maldito desastre. Ese diario, por casualidad o por habilidad, había conseguido escapársele de las manos y estar un paso delante de él en todo momento. Además se las había arreglado para encontrar a Ginny otra vez. Ron sabía que había estado a punto de perder a su hermana a un destino que era peor todavía que la misma muerte.

-Ron debes ir a la cama- dijo su padre poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Y a darte un baño- dijo su madre, maternalmente . –Nosotros nos quedaremos con Ginny-

-Mamá, Papá- dijo Ron –Quiero quedarme-

-No, Ron.- Dijo Molly –Estás muerto de cansancio y tu hermana ahora está bien.-

Sus padres no permitirían que se quedara. Ron se sentía culpable por poner a su familia en esa situación.

-Lo siento papá, lo siento mamá- dijo Ron –Nunca quise que a Ginny le pasara algo así. Intenté cuidarla... pero todo salió mal-

-Ron tu rescataste a tu hermana- dijo Arthur con orgullo por su hijo –No creo que hubiera algo más que hubieras podido hacer.-

Su padre se equivocaba en estar orgulloso de él. Podría haberle evitado todo a Ginny.

Ron comenzó a caminar hacía el séptimo piso. Su padre no tenía razón había algo que podía hacer. La culpa y los deseos de venganza lo carcomían por dentro. Apretó en su bolsillo el colmillo del basilisco y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno creo que este es lejos el capitulo más largo que haya publicado (12.178 palabras según el contador de Word). Con esto estaría terminándose todo el asunto del diario. Harry rescató nuevamente a Ginny de las garras del mal. La verdad es que quise pintar a Tom Riddle como un sujeto completamente enfermo y despreciable (no se si se notó).

Bueno a partir de este capitulo voy a volver al sistema de actualizaciones de largo tiempo. Ya que la semana pasada se terminó el receso obligatorio por la pandemia de Gripe A y hay que volver a trabajar y a estudiar. Por lo menos conseguí avanzar bastante esta historia como para que no se queden con la intriga dos semanas más.

Nos estamos viendo. En el próximo Cap.

Saludos

Salvatore.

P.D. Esta es la versión editada del capitulo. Los que leyeron primero se deben haber dado cuenta de que estaba bastante confuso. Eso era porque cambie de idea a mitad de capitulo, lamentablemente dos párrafos se escaparon de la guillotina... y consiguieron subir a Internet. Ni bien me di cuenta los saque de circulación. Espero que no queden más cosas que confundan y se haya entendido bien la pelea con el basilisco. Que resumida sería así. Ginny saca espada de sombrero - mata basilisco – Harry mata diario con espada – Riddle muere.

Estas son cosas que me pasan cuando me apuro por subir el capitulo y leo las cosas por arriba...


	20. Ilusiones

Ron salió de la enfermería y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían directamente y sin escalas al séptimo piso. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Estaba enojado con Riddle por tratar de corromper el alma de su hermana e intentar convertirla en una Bellatrix Lestrange en miniatura. Y Ron sabía que el desgraciado había estado cerca de conseguirlo ya que si bien Harry no había dicho nada era bastante obvio que la herida que su amigo tenía en la pierna se la había provocado su hermana mientras estaba bajo el control de Voldemort. Pero principalmente estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido evitar todo este desastre, por no haber podido evitarle todo este sufrimiento a su hermana y haber permitido que cayera en las garras de un ser completamente malvado y repulsivo.

Poco antes de llegar a las escaleras escuchó pasos que venían en su dirección. Instintivamente pensó en esconderse, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho sentido ocultarse, después de todo esas escaleras conducían al piso en el que se encontraba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor y nadie le podría decir nada. Para su suerte vio que eran Harry y su madre la cual se veía muy preocupada mientras que él camina con algo de dificultad.

-No puedo cree que no me dijeras que tenías un cuchillo clavado en la pierna Harry- dijo Lily muy enojada mientras llevaba a su hijo a la enfermería –Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre en ese aspecto, podía tener una costilla rota por una bludger y no decía nada... ¡Que tontería!-

-No es para tanto mamá- decía Harry que quería evitarse la reprimenda de su madre.

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?!- dijo Lily enojada con su hijo y agregó firmemente –Te quedarás en la enfermería hasta que la señora Pomfrey diga que puedes irte jovencito-

En ese momento vieron a Ron que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Ron!- dijo Harry agradecido por la oportuna aparición de amigo que sin duda pondría algún freno a la reprimenda de su madre. –¿Vuelves de la enfermería?¿Cómo está Ginny?-

Ron se detuvo unos instantes. Harry y Lilly parecían estar muy interesados por el estado de salud de su hermana.

-Está mejor... O eso dicen- dijo Ron tomándose la nuca con una mano. No se podía sacar la preocupación por su hermana de la mente. Las cosas habían sido distintas en este mundo, muy distintas y, lamentablemente, para peor. –¡Todos dicen que está bien pero miran a Ginny como si algo estuviera sumamente mal con ella y no quisieran decirlo!¡Puede ser que sea una niña pero no es estúpida lo único que consiguen es asustarla más!-

-Muchas veces solo ocultamos cosas para proteger a los que queremos, pero tienes razón Ron, muchas veces eso puede ser peor que la verdad. Pero en el caso de Ginny es distinto. Debes entender que durante la guerra vimos muchas cosas horrible y conociendo el mago que estuvo involucrado en el asunto del diario es lógico que no bajemos la guardia inmediatamente hasta asegurarnos de que todo realmente ha terminado- dijo Lily para tranquilizar a Ron agregó –Snape y Rydberg son los mejores en sus respectivas áreas de la magia. Si alguien puede ayudar a tu hermana son ellos dos.-

-Eso espero...- dijo Ron. –Perdona Lily no quise... -

-No te preocupes Ron es lógico que estés alterado con lo que paso esta noche- dijo Lily sonriendo levemente.-Bueno ahora ve a dormir. Mañana podrás ir a visitar a tu hermana.-

-Claro..- dijo Ron –Nos vemos y cuidado con esa herida Harry-

Lily y Harry continuaron rumbo a la enfermería. Ron subió las escaleras rápidamente y empezó a caminar los pasillos del séptimo piso con el ruido de sus pisadas y un penetrante frió como única compañía en los oscuros corredores. Finalmente llego a su destino. Caminó tres veces frente a la misma pared hasta que una puerta apareció.

Una vez que paso el umbral y las puertas se cerraron tras sus pasos, sacó su varita y lentamente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra de la Sala de los Menesteres. Hacia más de año había pasado por esta habitación para verificar que la Tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw estuviera donde Voldemort la había dejado cuando vino a solicitarle a Dumbledore el puesto de Profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. En realidad solo quería esconder uno de sus horcruxes y conseguir la espada de Gryffindor para hacer otro. Aparentemente todo había pasado de la misma forma en esta realidad ya que la tiara estaba donde se suponía que debía estar.

La atmósfera dentro de la sala de los menesteres estaba cargada de humedad y tensión, Ron sentía que el penetrante y sobrenatural frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Después de unas cuantas vueltas por entre los pasillos de escombros el pelirrojo encontró su objetivo. El busto con peluca sobre el cual estaba la tiara de Ravenclaw.

Por alguna razón que Ron no llegaba a entender esa antigua tiara le recordaba mucho a la que Hermione, Ginny y todas sus cuñadas habían utilizado para sus respectivas bodas, siempre bajo la controladora mirada de su dueña original, la tía Muriel.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Hermione completamente hermosa y radiante, usando la tiara de la tía Muriel, caminando del brazo de Patrick Granger hacia el altar, donde él la esperaba. Ron jamás se había sentido tan nervioso y tan feliz al mismo tiempo. También recordó a una deslumbrante Ginny sonriente en su boda mientras su padre la acompañaba al altar donde Harry la esperaba y él, en voz baja, amenazaba al nervioso novio "Rómpele el corazón y te romperé las piernas". Harry optó por tomárselo a broma a pesar de las siniestras caras que exhibían sus cuñados en ese momento.

Pero ahora su hermanita no estaba sonriendo, por su culpa, y por la culpa del condenado de Voldemort.

Ron permaneció a unos cuantos metros del Horcrux, sabía que lo mejor era actuar rápido e ignorar cualquier cosa que apareciera de ahí. Todavía recordaba lo difícil que fue para el destruir el camafeo de Slytherin. Harry siempre podía hacerse cargo de esas cosas más fácilmente.

Era hora de entrar en acción. Ron tomo un pedazo de viejo trapo, saco de su bolsillo el colmillo de basilisco que había obtenido en la Cámara de los secretos y envolvió la base del colmillo en la tela para formar una improvisada empuñadura. Le sería muy útil para su venganza.

Con el colmillo firmemente agarrado a en su mano y su varita en la otra empezó a acercarse lentamente a la tiara sin sacarle los ojos de encima. La tiara había adquirido un leve brillo de apariencia sobrenatural que Ron no lo había notado antes, quizás era una ilusión que hacía la luz al reflejarse sobre ella... quizás era otra cosa. El horcrux en esa quietud parecía estar a la espera del inminente ataque de Ron.

El pelirrojo apretó nuevamente el colmillo entre sus dedos y acelero la velocidad de sus pasos. Era importante no mostrar miedo, ni ninguna debilidad que el horcrux pudiera utilizar en contra de uno. Tenía que dar un golpe certero para terminar con todo esto de una buena vez y poder ponerse en campaña para destruir a los otros horcruxes.

Finalmente llegó el momento. Estaba frente a frente con el horcrux que definitivamente poseía un sobrenatural y siniestro brillo que podía notarse claramente gracias a la penumbra en la que estaba sumergida toda la habitación. Ron alzó el colmillo y el brillo se volvió más rojizo e intenso. El horcrux sabía que iba a morir. Antes de que el pedazo de alma que estaba encerrado en la tiara intentara manipularlo Ron descargo un golpe.

Todo se volvió oscuro. El brillo del horcrux desapareció, la escasa luz de la habitación también desapareció para aparecer unos pocos segundos más tarde, pero las cosas no eran iguales. Ron noto que estaba boca arriba y estaba mirando hacia el techo, y que esa pintura y esa lámpara de techo le resultaba algo familiar. Lo más extraño era que parecía estar cubierto por unas cómodas sabanas, y ya no estaba usando las apestosas y sucias túnicas con las cuales se había estado arrastrando por las cloacas de Hogwarts pocas horas atrás.

La respuesta más lógica era que de alguna forma se había desmayado después de darle el golpe mortal al horcrux (o eso esperaba). Alguien había descubierto la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres y lo había encontrado. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones: Qué estaba haciendo afuera, Cómo sabía de la tiara... Esa si que sería difícil.

En ese momento Ron miro para su derecha y vio algo que lo dejo helado. La lámpara sobre la mesa de luz (que era eléctrica), el reloj despertador, las fotos... Eran las que el tenía en su mundo de origen, eran exactamente las mismas hasta el más mínimo detalle para confirmar que no era solo una torcida coincidencia sus hijos, Rose y Hugo, sonreían y saludaban desde los portarretratos sobre la mesa.

Lentamente Ron fue levantándose de la cama sin poder creer lo que veía. Todos los detalles coincidían Ron acerco su mano al interruptor y la luz apareció instantáneamente ayudándole a ver mejor los objetos que había en el lugar. Todo era como debía ser pero lo que más le impactó fue ver la sección deportiva del profeta en el piso. Se podía leer en una de las columnas de la primera plana "Entérate Quienes serán las jóvenes promesas de esta temporada de Quidditch 2024 2025 – Por Ginny Potter".

El año era el 2024. Hacia dos minutos se encontraba en el año 1993 y ahora estaba en 31 años en el futuro. Pero si había vuelto a su realidad porqué no había vuelto al año en el cual había partido, el año 2021. Ron se llevó la mano a la cara y se dio cuenta que necesitaba afeitarse. Realmente era un adulto otra vez.

En ese momento sintió algo que se movía detrás de él. Rápidamente se dio vuelta algo nervioso pero el sobresalto dio paso a otra sensación más difícil de describir.

-Ron que haces despierto- dijo Hermione despeinada, bostezando y con cara de sueño –Son las 8 y es Domingo... nunca te levantas temprano los Do...- Antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar la frase se encontró atrapada en un abrazo de su marido.

-¿H..Hermione?¿Eres tu?- dijo Ron que aunque no lo quisiera admitir había perdido las esperanzas de volver a su mundo casi por completo.

-Claro que soy yo- dijo Hermione como si preguntara una estupidez y después de unos segundos agregó algo molesta –O acaso esperabas encontrar a alguien más Ronald-

Ron abrazó mas fuerte a Hermione.

-¿Ron...?- pregunto Hermione ya con algo de inquietud en la voz.

Ron no podía creer que estuviera con su Hermione. Con la que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida y había criado a sus hijos. Sin que el se diera cuenta gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto había extrañado el aroma de su cabello, de su piel, la forma que lo sermoneaba cuando hacía algo mal y todas las pequeñas y grandes cosas que la hacían Hermione.

Ron sintió las manos de su mujer en su espalda que lo confortaban suavemente.

-Está bien Ron, no pasa nada- dijo Hermione suavemente –¿Tuviste una pesadilla?... Mira que ya eres grande como para asustarte de pesadillas... Tara que estés así seguro que había una araña como mínimo.-

Ron seguía abrazándola.

-¿Estás bien amor?- preguntó Hermione, ahora con tono de preocupación. –Tan mala fue la pesadilla-

-No fue una pesadilla porque tu estabas ahí- dijo Ron mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su esposa.

-Si me hubieras dicho cosas como esas cuando teníamos quince años me hubiera derretido de amor por ti, cariño- dijo Herminone sonriendo.

Sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Hermione parecía estar algo sorprendida por la repentina pasión de su esposo, pero rápidamente se adaptó y respondió a sus besos con igual pasión.

-Mejor cerremos la puerta Ron- dijo Hermione separando sus labios de su marido. –Recuerda que los chicos están es casa... y no quiero que vean algo que los traumatice de por vida si por una de esas casualidad se levantan.-

-Tienes razón... los chicos...- repitió Ron mirando hacía la puerta y después cayo en la cuenta. -¡Los chicos!-

Ron dejo de besar a su esposa bajo de la cama y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-Ron a dónde vas... ¿Ron?- dijo Hermione sonando algo sorprendida cuando vio que su marido no solo no cerraba la puerta sino que también si iba de la habitación.

Ron caminó por los pasillos del segundo piso de su casa. El piso de tablas de madera crujía suavemente bajo el peso sus pasos. Finalmente llego a una puerta la cual abrió suavemente. En ella estaba, su niña, Rosie durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

Pero en ese momento lo golpeo la realidad. Si bien Hermione no había cambiado, tres años es mucho tiempo cuando eres adolescente. Cuando él se había ido de este mundo su hija tenía catorce años y ahora era evidente que era toda una señorita de diecisiete años, seguramente cursando su último año en Hogwarts.

Ron cerró suavemente la puerta de la habitación de hija y abrió la de su hijo menor.

Hugo dormía completamente despatarrado y parecía que estaba babeando la almohada. Sobre la mesa de luz se podía ver una reluciente placa que decía Prefecto. Ron no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por el menor de sus hijos.

Ron cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y se dirigió hacía la cocina. Quería ver su hogar otra vez. Ron miro hacía el reloj de la cocina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ese reloj marcaba "En Casa" sin que hubiera ningún hechizo de por medio.

Ron se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas de madera que rodeaban la mesa. Sobre esta había algunas postales sobre la mesa aparentemente Harry, Ginny y sus sobrinos habían aprovechado para ir de vacaciones a Francia otra vez. Pero Ron no leyó las postales que su hermana, cuñado y sobrinos enviaron.

Había perdido tres años de la vida de sus hijos. Hugo estaba mucho más alto incluso había superado a su hermana y a su madre en estatura. Y Rose se había convertido en una bella jovencita y no le deberían faltar candidatos. Era muy triste pensar en cuántos recuerdos se había perdido.

Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba, ¿que era todo lo que había ocurrido? Recordaba cada día y cada momento bueno o malo que había pasado en esa extraña realidad. ¿Era todo una alucinación? ¿Y si no lo era? Qué pasaría con la gente que estaba en ese otro mundo y necesitaba de su ayuda para derrotar a Voldemort.

En ese momento apareció su esposa en el vano de la puerta.

-Ron... ¿estás bien?- dijo Hermione sonando nuevamente algo alarmada por él –No volviste a la habitación y pareces sumamente preocupado por algo.-

Hermione se sentó junto a el y tomo su mano con cariño.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasa?- preguntó Hermione suavemente –Ayer estabas bien... pero desde que te despertaste has actuado extrañamente y me preocupa...-

Esa era su Hermione siempre poniendo todo de si para su familia.

-Perdona amor...– dijo Ron apretando suavemente la mano de su esposa –Es que... Si fue un sueño fue tan increíblemente real... No se como describirlo...-

Ron no quería alarmarla, ni a sus hijos, pero debía ir a San Mungo, para saber como era que había perdido tres años de su vida, si todo era real o si realmente estaba loco de remate.

-¿No hay nada más que quieras contarme al respecto?- preguntó Hermione suavemente. Nunca había podido esconderle nada.

-No... Te prometo que te voy a contar todo más tarde... ahora no quiero hablar de eso.- dijo Ron. –Todo está tan mezclado...-

-Está bien- dijo Hermione sonriendo dulcemente –Cuando estés listo estaré ahí para escucharte... estoy seguro que debe ser una historia muy interesante-

-No te das un idea- dijo Ron besando a su mujer en los labios.

De repente Ron sintió que el estomago le gruñía.

-Bueno parece que tiene el tanque vació Señor Weasley- dijo Hermione –Porque no te preparas unos huevos con panceta... y me preparas unos a mi también. Yo, mientras, voy a preparar unas tazas de té.-

-Pensé que íbamos a ir a la cama...- dijo Ron besando a Hermione.

-Me hiciste levantarme de mi cama cuando no quería... así que ahora como mínimo quiero desayunar algo antes de volver a la cama- dijo Hermione seductoramente.

Viendo que no recordaba hacer el amor desde hacía más de dos años y que no quería predisponer mal a su esposa, decidió ceder.

-Como usted ordene señora Weasley- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Ron calentó una sartén y derritió la grasa de la panceta antes de echarle los huevos. Pero como le parecía que todo demoraba mucho comenzó a comer arenque ahumado como le gustaba, directamente de un frasco y con la mano.

Hermione servía el té en dos tazas que tenía sobre la mesada.

-¡Ron como esperas que Hugo tenga modales si tu no los tienes!- lo sermoneó Hermione –Es un milagro que consiguiera que coma con la boca cerrada-

Ese era el comienzo de una de las tontas discusiones que los dos amaban.

-Oh vamos Herms- dijo Ron. –Conseguiste que dejara de decir la mayoría de las malas palabras que decía, debes darte por satisfecha.-

-Y recuerda que la mayoría esas expresiones dignas del marinero más boca sucia de la Marina Real Británica las aprendió de ti y no de sus amigos o la televisión, como era de esperarse- dijo Hermione –Ni te imaginas la vergüenza que me dio cuando Lily andaba diciendo palabrotas que Hugo le había enseñado... tienes suerte que tu hermana sea comprensiva.-

-Sabes que son esos pequeños defectos los que te hacen amarme- dijo Ron dándole un fugas beso a su mujer –Admítelo-

-Está bien, lo reconozco.- dijo Hermione –Me gusta que seas haragán, boca sucia... pero solo porque creo que puedo cambiarte y porque...-

Hermione no pudo seguir enumerando defectos de Ron. Ya que el la callo de un beso.

-Eww- dijo una voz que a Ron le resultaba familiar –Nunca voy a poder borrar esa desagradable imagen de mi mente.-

-Hugo tiene toda la razón.- dijo otra voz que hacía mucho no escuchaba. –Vamos a tener que ir a un psicólogo muggle para no vivir traumatizados por este evento-

Ron dejo de besar a su esposa para encontrarse con la expresión de desagrado de sus dos hijos, Rose y Hugo, que se encontraban en la entrada de la cocina, cruzados de brazos y todavía en pijama.

Antes de que Hugo y Rose pudieran decir algo más se encontraron atrapado en un aplastante abrazo paterno.

-No tienen una idea de cuanto los extrañe- dijo Ron antes de darle un beso cargado de cariño a las pelirrojas cabezas de cada uno de sus hijos. –Les dije alguna vez cuanto los quiero y que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos.-

-Mas veces de las que podemos contar papá- dijo Hugo tratando de zafarse del afectuoso abrazo de su padre.

-¿Estás bien papi?- preguntó Rose –Nos abrazas como cuando pasamos seis meses en Hogwarts-

-Si. Estoy bien princesa- dijo Ron feliz. –Ahora estoy bien-

Ron dejo ir a sus dos hijos. Hugo fue derecho a la heladera y comenzó a tomar jugo de naranja directamente desde la botella de plástico.

-¡Mamá!¡Hugo está babeando en la botella!- dijo Rose indignada.

Hermione le dio a Ron una mirada de "te lo dije" antes de lanzarse a reprender a su hijo.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen despiertos tan temprano?- preguntó Ron a sus hijos.

–Es que hoy viene Alice Longbottom a visitar a Hugo... Y él está tan contento por eso... – dijo Rose para molestar a su hermano.

-Puedo dar por mi mismo mis razones para estar despierto sin que te metas- dijo Hugo de mal humor –Louis, Lucy y Alice vienen a pasar el día vamos a explorar las lomas que tienen las ruinas del antiguo monasterio ¿Y tu que haces despierta?-

-Yo siempre me despierto a esta hora- dijo Rose. Su hermano la miro como si estuviera mal de la cabeza –Este es mi último año y tengo que sacar buenas notas si quiero aspirar a un puesto en el ministerio, tu tendrías que hacer lo mismo los OWLS son muy importantes... además quería felicitar a mi futura cuñada por su puesto de prefecta-

Hugo se puso colorado.

-¡Cállate Rosie!- dijo Hugo –No voy a permitir que hagas sentir a Alice incomoda con esas boberías. No se de donde sacas esas malditas estupideces de que me gusta. Solo es mi amiga.-

Ron no pudo evitar reírse ante los comentarios de sus hijos.

El ente le había dicho a principio de año que Alice y Hugo estaban de novios, pero aparentemente él había vuelto mucho antes de que eso ocurriera.

El tiempo era muy confuso. Por lo que le decía el ente parecía como si el tiempo de su realidad de origen corriera algo más rápido que la realidad que había estado estos dos años. Pero la verdad es que eso ya no tenía sentido ahora.

Como sus hijos estaban despiertos Ron y Hermione utilizaron unos cuantos hechizos para que todos tuvieran algo para desayunar en pocos minutos.

Ron pregunto por los planes de cada uno para el día y escucho la alegre charla de su familia.

Después de unos veinte minutos terminaron el desayuno. Y fueron a cambiarse los pijamas por ropa más adecuada ya que las visitas estaban al caer.

Cuando estaban por dar las 8 y media Rose ya estaba instalada en el living estudiando frente a una pila de libros y Hugo estaba sentado, algo nervioso, frente a la chimenea de la misma habitación esperando que llegaran sus visitas.

Pero Hugo no era el único que estaba nervioso. Ron también lo estaba. Se preguntaba como habrían terminado las cosas en el otro mundo. Quizás Voldemort tenía solo dos horcruxes en ese universo, el Diario y la Tiara. Una vez que Ron destruyo la tiara el alma de Voldemort siguió su camino hacia el infierno (donde debía estar). Y él volvió a su mundo. Pero entonces por qué el ente había dicho que jamás volvería.

El ente le había dicho que una parte de su esencia viajo al universo donde John Potter era el niño-que-vivió para ayudar a que las cosas salieran bien. Otra parte se quedó en su mundo de origen como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero si se había reunido nuevamente su esencia, alma, memorias o como quisieran llamarlo, ¿por qué no recordaba absolutamente nada de los tres años perdidos?.

Antes de que pudiera seguir analizando su situación sintió que la red floo se activaba.

Ron se volvió para ver quien era el recién llegado.

-¡A...Alice! ¡Hola!- dijo Hugo sonriendo bobamente.

-Hola Hugo- dijo la hija de Neville con una sonrisa igual de boba.

Era obvio para Ron que esos dos estaban completamente perdidos el uno por el otro.

Ron no le dio la bienvenida inmediatamente a Alice. La imagen de esa chica generalmente significaba problemas y acertijos que terminaban mal. Por más que le costara acostumbrarse, debía recordar que no era el ente sino la hija de Neville la que estaba frente a él.

Mientras Ron pensaba en eso, apareció Hermione.

-Hola Alice me alegro que hayas venido a visitar a Hugo, estaba insoportable últimamente- dijo Hermione saliendo del corredor que llevaba a la biblioteca y dándole un abrazo a Alice que la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Oh que descortés de mi parte! Me quedado plantada aquí y no he saludado a nadie, Buenos días señora Weasley- dijo Alice educadamente. –Buenos días Señor Weasley, ¡Hola Rose!-

Rose saludo a Alice, Hugo parecía preocuparle que su hermana le hiciera algún comentario poco apropiado a Alice. Como decirle cuñada o algo. Finalmente no lo hizo.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía- dijo Ron, que no podía sacarse la idea de que estaba hablando con el ente. -Eres la viva imagen de tu madre cuando tenía tu edad, Alice. Me imagino que te lo deben decir todo el tiempo-

-Se imagina bien Señor Weasley- dijo Alice. –Sin embargo todos saben que el parecido solo es por exterior. A Hugo también le dicen que es muy parecido a usted-

-Por suerte heredo la nariz de su madre- bromeo Ron.

Cada segundo que pasaba Ron se convencía más que, quien tenía delante de él, no era el ente sino solo una chica de quince años.

En ese momento volvió a rugir la chimenea y salieron dos de sus sobrinos Louis, el hijo de Bill, y Lucy, la hija de Percy.

Louis le recordaba a Bill antes de que Fenrir Greyback le dejara esas horribles cicatrices. Lucy, la hija menor de Percy, era increíblemente parecida a Ginny a diferencia que tenía ojos azules y había heredado la miopía de su padre lo que la había obligado a utilizar anteojos desde pequeña.

-Hugo, Alice dejen de babear y vamos a explorar esas ruinas muggles- dijo Louis ni bien termino de saludar a su familia.

-Tengo preparado su almuerzo- dijo Hermione dándole a Hugo una mochilla.

Su hijo la agito y parecía que adentro había una alacena completa. Hermione había sido previsora teniendo ya que tres Weasley debía comer de ese almuerzo.

-Y les agregué unos dulces sin azucar para que no se les carien los dientes- agregó Hermione con una sonrisa.

A ninguno de los chicos parecía gustarle las golosinas sin azúcar pero parecían no tener ganas de desilusionar a Hermione.

-Muchas gracias tía Hermione- dijo Louis.

Finalmente controlaron que tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban para la expedición. Ron sabía que no había ningún peligro pero su esposa les dio una tonelada de indicaciones. Que no molestaran a los muggles, que no hablaran con extraños y demás consejos básicos. Antes de que partieran Alice saco un paquete rectangular de su mochila y se lo dio Hugo que se lo pasó a su vez a Hermione.

-Mamá es una foto que nos sacamos el año pasado- explicó Hugo a su madre –El papá de Alice me hizo una copia ¿Podrías guardarla?-

-Claro querido- dijo Hermione –La pondré en la gabinete con las otras fotos de Hogwarts-

Finalmente los chicos partieron.

Ron y Hermione miraron desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada como los cuatro adolescentes se alejaban charlando y riendo por el sendero que llevaba a las ruinas del antiguo monasterio.

Ron miro al cielo, si bien estaba algo nublado todavía no amenazaba con llover. Finalmente entraron a su casa, Hermione parecía algo preocupada por los chicos pero Ron sabía que no diría nada. Simplemente se preocupaba, como toda madre.

-Bueno...- dijo Hermione -Voy a guardar esta foto-

Ron se acerco a la Hermione y miro como abría el envoltorio de papel. Era una foto muy parecida a las que Ron, Hermione y Harry se sacaban en sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Se podía ver a cinco chicos Louis Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Alice Longbottom, Hugo Weasley y Lily Potter. Todos de la misma edad y casi todos amigos prácticamente desde la cuna.

-Se ven tan tiernos- dijo Hermione –No puedo creer lo grandes que están. Parece que fue ayer cuando andaban gateado por la madriguera con sus chupetes...-

-Es la vida Herms...- dijo Ron sonando resignado pero satisfecho al mismo tiempo –Por cierto que opinas de tener a Alice como nuera-

-Creo que te estas adelantando- dijo Hermione como quien no admite replica –Me parece una chica muy dulce, pero son muy chicos... Hugo es muy chico.-

Hermione era un poco sobreprotectora con su hijo menor.

-Puedes colocarla tu en el gabinete, cariño- dijo Hermione entregándole el portarretratos a Ron –Yo tengo una tonelada de cosas que hacer antes del almuerzo-

Ron se dirigió hacia el gabinete en el cual colocaban las fotos familiares. Antes de guardarla le echó una última mirada a el portarretratos. Louis estaba abrazando afectuosamente a Lucy, la hija menor de Percy, y la única Weasley que había terminado en Slytherin.

Ron recordó tristemente que la pobre chica lloro durante una noche entera, pensando que su familia no querría verla otra vez. Si bien sus padres la querían estuviera en la casa que estuviera algunos de sus primos no lo tomaron muy bien y tuvo unas cuantas bromas pesadas que no merecía. Ron recordaba que él y George se sentían bastante culpables de haber pintado a los miembros de Slytherin como malvados de nacimiento siempre que contaban alguna historia a sus hijos y sobrinos. Por suerte sus dos hijos le había prestado más atención a su madre que a él y se aseguraron de que su prima supiera que querían por quien era y no por la casa en la que estaba.

Pero algo más le llamó la atención. El rojo de los uniformes de Gryffindor resaltaba mucho en todos los miembros de Gryffindor presentes en la fotografía menos en Alice Longbottom. Ron miro con más detenimiento y se volvió pálido al ver que la hija de Neville estaba utilizando el uniforme verde y plata de Slytherin.

Ron se quedo interminables segundo observando la fotografía sintiendo como la desesperación iba creciendo dentro de él.

Si Alice nunca estuvo en Slytherin en su mundo por qué tenía una foto de ella vistiendo el uniforme de la casa de las serpientes.

Finalmente Ron se obligó a calmarse o por lo menos a aparentar calma, y apoyo la foto sobre uno de los estantes del mueble tal y como Hermione le había pedido. Ron quedó frente a las innumerables fotos sin querer aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo.

En realidad no sabía bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero debía averiguarlo. Ron continuo observando las fotografías hubo una que atrajo su atención rápidamente. Era la foto que habían sacado a finales de su primer año. En ella estaban Harry, Hermione y él. Pero en está foto Hermione aparecía usando el uniforme azul y bronce de Ravenclaw. Hermione nunca había estado en Ravenclaw... excepto en su mundo de adopción.

Ron tomo el portarretrato y lo abrió. Dentro encontró una inscripción detrás de la foto.

"Cuando llegaste a esta realidad aceptaste que Hermione pudiera vestir de Azul y te acostumbraste a verme de verde. Ese fue precisamente el error que cometió el Señor Oscuro cuando creo esta ilusión. Y ese error es el que me permitió hacerte llegar esta nota. Sé que no deseas creerme, sé que deseas ver a tus hijos con toda el alma pero ellos no están contigo en ese lugar. No te confundas no tienes ningún ser querido ahí solo fantasmas y demonios que querrán detenerte el tiempo suficiente como para que termines muerto. La salida esta donde todo comenzó. Tu familia está esperando por ti de este lado ¡Escapa! ¡Ahora!"

El silencio que envolvió a Ron una vez que terminó de leer la misiva era ensordecedor. La casa que antes se veía acogedora ahora se veía extraña y amenazadora.

Ron no quería creer lo que estaba leyendo ya que deseaba con toda su alma volver a ver a su familia. Y, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, él sabía que lo deseaba lo suficiente como para olvidar cualquier precaución. Había sido tan feliz esas horas que no quería creer que había estado viviendo esa farsa. La nota que estaba leyendo era mentira, una broma de muy mal gusto. Probaría que todo era real.

Ron sintió que le faltaba el aire, Necesitaba salir. Se acercó hacía la puerta de entrada y giro el picaporte pero por más que intentó no pudo siquiera girarlo, en no recordaba haber cerrado. En ese preciso momento comento a sentir como la desesperación entraba en él. Necesitaba salir y para eso necesitaba su varita, pero no recordaba donde la había dejado. Lo primero que Ron recordaba era despertar en su cama, o sea que había grandes posibilidades de que su varita estuviera cerca de su cama.

Ron se dirigió hacía su cuarto. En el camino no encontró a nadie y la casa estaba silenciosa como una tumba. Rápidamente llegó a su habitación. La cama todavía estaba desarmada y la sección deportiva de El Profeta estaba tirada en el piso. Busco junto a la mesa de luz dentro y fuera pero no encontró nada. Reviso debajo de su cama pero no encontró ni rastros de su varita.

Ron siempre tenía su varita a mano. Era una costumbre que no había podido quitarse desde la guerra. Además ser los mejores amigos y familia de Harry Potter podía volverse un poco peligroso para él y para Hermione.

Después de quince minutos de infructuosa búsqueda Ron se sentó en la cama sabiendo que no encontraría su varita. No estaba en su habitación. Y sabía que no podía estar en otro lado. Miro nuevamente la sección deportiva del profeta que estaba tirada en el suelo.

"¿Son los Chudley Cannons el único equipo con posibilidades de ganar el campeonato 2024-2025?" Por Ginny Potter.

Ese no era el titular que había visto Ron al despertarse.

Ron tomo el diario para observarlo mejor. Cuando lo levanto sintió que algo caía de entre las paginas sobre el piso de roble de su habitación. Cuando miro entre sus pies no vio su varita sino un pedazo de hueso envuelto en un sucio trapo. Era el colmillo del Basilisco que había llevado a la sala de los menesteres. Pero lo extraño de la situación de terminaba con el colmillo. El suelo alrededor de la daga de hueso no era de la madera sino que estaba hecho de granito gris toscamente tallado.

Ron toco la fría piedra para asegurarse de que fuera real. La superficie áspera de la roca era exactamente igual a la que había en la sala de los menesteres cuando se transformaba en la habitación para esconder cosas. Ron tomó el colmillo entre sus manos y lo levanto. A medida que el colmillo se alejaba el piso volvía a transformarse en suaves tablas de roble sin que quedara rastro del suelo de roca.

Era todo una ilusión. Ron no podía seguir negando la realidad. No había tiempo para llorar ni lamentarse, primero debía salir de esta ilusión antes de que lo consumiera.

Ron releyó la nota para asegurarse de no perderse ningún detalle. La nota del ente decía que la salida estaba donde todo había empezado. Eso significaba la sala de los menesteres si no se equivocaba y para llegar ahí debía salir de la casa.

Ron guardo en su bolsillo la nota empuño el colmillo con su mano derecha y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Aunque internamente deseaba que todo fuera una broma de muy mal gusto, sabía que las posibilidades de que todo fuera verdad eran muy altas. Debía asegurarse de encontrar la verdad. En el caso de que no estuviera loco, y el ente tuviera razón, saldría de esa ilusión, y volvería con sus padres y sus hermanos, que lo esperaban fuera. Además debía ayudar a destruir a Voldemort y debía cuidar de Hermione, ya que no tenía ninguna duda de que su futura esposa enfrentaría a las fuerzas oscuras en cualquier realidad que pudiera existir.

Finalmente llegó nuevamente al living, la puerta seguía igual de cerrada.

-¿Ron está todo bien?- escucho decir Ron. Era Hermione o la ilusión de Hermione.

Ron forzó una sonrisa.

-Si. Solo quería salir afuera. Es un día ideal para lavar el auto- mintió Ron.

-No te preocupes por eso mi amor- dijo Hermione tranquilamente –Lo llevaremos al auto lavado o le pediremos a Hugo que lo lave. ¿Por qué no disfrutas la mañana dentro?-

-De cualquier forma debo ir al garaje- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la cocina. –Me pregunto dónde están mis llaves...-

-Están por ahí mi amor- dijo Hermione.

Ron se dirigió hacía la cocina, donde normalmente guardaban las llaves de la casa, tratando de actuar lo más natural posible. Antes de que pudiera hacer más de dos pasos Hermione lo detuvo.

-Espera Ron- dijo Hermione tomando a Ron de la mano.

-Terminemos lo que habíamos empezado- agregó seductoramente después de unos segundos.

Por unos instantes Ron estuvo tentado. Muy tentado en aceptar la oferta de Hermione.

-Ve a la habitación, yo iré ahora- dijo Ron para ganar tiempo.

-¡No!- dijo Hermione besando a Ron –Tómame aquí y ahora.-

Hermione comenzó a arrastrar a Ron al sofá del Living.

-¡Qué te pasa Hermione!- dijo Ron desprendiéndose de su mujer –Rosie está en la casa...-

-A quien le importa esa mocosa...- dijo Hermione sonriendo despectivamente. –Ven conmigo. Amor-

Ron sabía que su esposa jamás hablaría así de su propia hija.

Sin dirigirle una palabra Ron reemprendió su marcha la cocina. Ron miro en el llavero que sus hijos habían hecho para él y para Hermione cuando tenían 4 y 6 años. Sus llaves no estaban ahí.

Miro hacia el reloj. No marcaba "Casa", ni "Afuera" sino que marcaba "Peligro mortal".

-Lo único que tenías que hacer era quedarte dentro y disfrutar el tiempo que te quedaba de vida con nosotros Ronald- dijo Hermione cuyos ojos ya no eran más castaños sino que eran rojos como la sangre. –A lo largo de los años que he estado acá muchos han entrado a la habitación que desaparece para ocultar objetos pero cuando tu apareciste hace más de un año no ocultaste nada y lo más extraño era que parecías saber lo que realmente era la tiara. No entendía como podía ser que un mocoso como tu pudiera conocer, no solo esta habitación sino que también conociera de los Horcruxes.-

Ron apretó el colmillo de basilisco en su mano. Por más doloroso que fuera era inútil negar lo que sus propios ojos le mostraban. Había sido engañado por Voldemort una vez más.

-Sabía que la próxima vez que aparecieras sería para destruirme.- dijo la imagen de Hermione con desprecio –Pero tu familia te volvió débil ante mi y pude crear esta ilusión que me permitió colocar una trampa que no solo me permitía destruirte sino también obtener algunos conocimientos de suma utilidad.-

-Si la información que sacaste es igual de buena que está ilusión entonces estás en problemas- dijo Ron para ganar algo de tiempo.

-Está ilusión es lo suficientemente buena como para matarte- dijo con una fría sonrisa la falsa Hermione –Conozco tus miedos más profundos y todos tus puntos débiles. Nunca saldrás de esta casa con vida.-

Ron vio como algunas sombras se movían detrás de la falsa Hermione. Parecía algo grande y de forma familiar. A medida que se acercaban el miedo de Ron aumentaba, eran arañas pero no cualquier tipo sino dos enormes acromantulas, que habrían y cerraban sus mandíbulas aserradas produciendo horribles chasquidos a tiempo que enfocaban sus múltiples y oscuros ojos en Ron.

-Aliméntense de su carne- ordenó la falsa Hermione a las criaturas.

Ron dio media vuelta y comenzó a escapar por el pasillo que conducía a el garaje de con las dos acromantulas pisándole los talones. Apenas tuvo tiempo para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Era inútil buscar su varita, era evidente que no estaba ahí. Pero necesitaba algo para defenderse de las acromantulas que estaban destrozando la puerta rápidamente con sus poderosas mandíbulas.

Ron vio en ese momento no solo la forma de desprenderse de las arañas sino también una salida de esa casa. Rápidamente se subió a su automóvil, un Audi A4, que era uno de las inventos muggles que más amaba.

Ni bien terminó de arrancar el auto las arañas entraron al garaje precedidas por una lluvia de astillas de madera. Ron giro la cabeza, apretó el embrague, puso marcha atrás, espero a que las arañas estuvieran detrás de él y soltó el embrague apretando un poco el acelerador para conseguir más velocidad.

Una de las arañas terminó aplastada entre la pared y el baúl del auto. Lamentablemente la segunda consiguió esquivar el ataque de Ron y rompió la ventanilla del lado del conductor. Pero Ron logró clavarle el colmillo del basilisco a través de uno de los ojos del arácnido. La bestia dio un lastimero quejido antes de colapsarse en el suelo, herida de muerte.

Libre de arañas Ron vio que tenía en sus manos la herramienta perfecta para salir de la casa. Puso la marcha en el cambio indicado, acelero y salió del garaje sin siquiera preocuparse por levantar el portón de entrada. Pero no llegó muy lejos.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sintió un fuerte choque y el airbag se abrió dándole un fuerte golpe.

Sumamente atontado, Ron levanto la vista y a medida que el la bolsa de aire se desinflaba pudo ver contra que había chocado. Frente a el vio a los cuatro chicos que habían partido esa mañana de excursión. Todos con los ojos rojos como la sangre. El espectro que personificaba a Alice Longbottom arrancó el capó como si se tratara de una hoja de papel y, a continuación , Hugo tomó con las dos manos el motor y lo lanzó por el aire hasta que se perdió en el lejano horizonte.

Antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar vio como Lucy arrancaba la puerta derecha del auto y lo sacaba del auto arrojándolo contra la pared de la casa. Ron, con el colmillo de basilisco todavía fuertemente agarrado en su mano, intentó ponerse de pie.

-A donde crees que vas tío Ronald- dijo el falso Louis con una sonrisa siniestra antes de descargar un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago de Ron. Golpeaba muy duro para tener solo quince años. –Puedes irte a la luna y no escaparas de nosotros nunca. En este lugar nosotros estamos en todos lados. No hay salida.-

Tenía que haber una salida el ente le había dicho que podía escapar. Si esto era una ilusión eso significaba que debía destruirla.

-Suelta ese colmillo tío Ronald- le ordenó Lucy fríamente –Prometo que seremos rápidos.-

-No- dijo Ron.

Hugo se acerco a él.

-No te has dado cuenta Ronald- dijo el espectro que imitaba la imagen de su hijo –No morirás a manos de tus peores miedos sino a manos de los seres que más amas como una ofrenda a la muerte para devolverme la vida.-

-¡Ustedes no son mi familia!- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie trabajosamente. –¡Son solo ilusiones creadas por Voldemort!-

-Eres muy valiente o muy estúpido para decir su nombre Ronald- dijo el espectro de Lucy tomándolo del cuello. Sus ojos se veían extrañamente muertos y oscuros a través del anteojos redondos. –Pero no te preocupes mencionaras más su nombre.-

Ron sintió como la mano de la chica le apretaba la garganta como si quisiera arrancarle la traquea.

-Deberías haberme hecho caso y haber entregado el colmillo de basilisco- dijo Lucy sonriendo siniestramente –Ahora no vamos a ser rápidos ni mucho menos misericordiosos "tío" Ronald-

Querían el colmillo porque era la única forma de destruir el horcrux. Ron recordó como se veía el piso alrededor del colmillo cuando lo encontró. Eso significaba que debería ser lo único real dentro de toda esa maldita ilusión.

-¡N...No eres mi sobrina!- dijo Ron clavando el colmillo en el brazo que utilizaba el espectro para ahorcarlo.

La falsa Lucy puso cara de pánico he inmediatamente comenzó a salir un liquido negro y denso como el brea. Saber que era una imitación de su sobrina y no la verdadera no lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar el espectro se derritió hasta formar un charco de inmundicia. Los otros tres lo miraban con algo parecido al miedo.

-Ninguno de ustedes es mi familia- dijo Ron tristemente –Lucy es una chica dulce que nunca haría daño a nadie.-

-Eres fuerte y valoro eso- dijeron los tres al unísono con la voz aterciopelada de Voldemort –Si me permites compartir tu cuerpo hasta que consiga uno propio te daré más poder y riquezas de las que...-

-Ahórratelo... ¿Quién sigue...?- dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Voldemort.

Como respuesta Ron recibió un golpe en la espada que lo envió contra los restos del destruido auto. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió que lo agarraban otra vez.

-Eres tenaz- dijo la falsa Hermione dándole un violento puñetazo en la cara –Debo reconocer que eres un Gryffindor hecho y derecho, con toda la magnifica estupidez que los caracteriza.-

Ron no había soltado el colmillo a pesar de los golpes y de haber caído en los últimos minutos presa de un creciente agotamiento. Él sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Ron levantó la mano y descargó un golpe sobre la falsa Hermione. Pero el espectro interceptó su mano.

-No creas que puedes hacer el mismo truco dos veces Ronald- dijo burlonamente la siniestra imagen creada por Voldemort.

Pero Ron no presto mucha atención a los comentarios de su adversario ya que algo había llamado su atención.

El colmillo de basilisco parecía tener la propiedad de retraer la ilusión y mostrar fragmentos de la realidad como lo había hecho con el piso en su habitación. En este caso se retrajo para mostrarle una salida. En la frente de la falsa Hermione apareció la tiara de Ravenclaw con ese siniestro brillo rojizo que había visto poco antes de que todo empezara.

Ron comenzó a hacer más fuerza intentando clavar el colmillo en el horcrux, pero fragmento del alma de Voldemort se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de morir.

-Ron cariño qué haces- dijo la falsa Hermione desesperada. Sus ojos volvieron a ser castaños y grandes lagrimas caían de ellos. –Soy yo tu esposa... Estás confundido... Ron-

Ron sabía que no era su esposa. Sabía que todo era una mentira. Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Él no podía evitar sentir que su Hermione estaba suplicando por su vida y que la estaba matando con sus propias manos.

Finalmente el colmillo llego a tocar uno de los bordes de la tira. Rápidamente un liquido oscuro comenzó a brotar de ella, la falsa Hermione dio un grito agónico y un brillo cegador obligó a Ron a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir Ron estaba tirado en el suelo de duro y frío granito. En una de sus mano todavía tenía el colmillo de basilisco, en su otra mano tenía su varita y a pocos pasos de él estaba la tiara cubierta del liquido negrusco que indicaba que el fragmento del alma de Voldemort dentro de ella había muerto.

Ron se puso de pie trabajosamente, estaba agotado física y emocionalmente. Había venido buscando venganza por lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana y terminó con el corazón y la mente destrozada. Voldemort había encontrado la forma de utilizar el recuerdo de su familia de la forma más retorcida posible. Y si bien el Horcrux había desaparecido y ahora quedaban solo cinco para destruir, Ron no se sentía como si hubiera ganado, más bien todo lo contrario.

Tomó la tiara y la colocó sobre el busto, debía dejar todo igual hasta que fuera el momento de recuperarla. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar la salida. Todavía era de noche eso significaba que habían pasado pocas horas.

Caminando como un zombi se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación guardó el colmillo en su baúl. Y sin sacarse siquiera la mugrosa túnica se tiró en la cama para sumergirse en un sueño intranquilo.

Pasaron las horas hasta que finalmente se hizo de día y John Potter fue el primero en despertarse. Cosa sumamente extraña en él pero la verdad es que estaba algo preocupado con todo lo que había sucedió la noche anterior. Su hermano, Susan, Ron y la hermana de este casi mueren por culpa de un artefacto oscuro. Pero quedaban muchas cosas por saber, muchas preguntas sin responder.

Cuando John se levantó lo hizo algo ruidosamente consiguiendo que Neville se sobresaltara.

-¡Qué hora es!- dijo todavía algo dormido –Me quedé dormido-

-Son las ocho- dijo John –Mientras se ataba los cordones de los zapatos-

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- dijo Neville sorprendido, John era siempre el último en levantarse.

Era una buena pregunta. La verdad es que no sabía que es lo que hacía despierto, sus padres seguramente no estaban en Hogwarts y Ron, comprensiblemente, no debería estar con ganas de hablar con nadie.

-No podía dormir después de todo lo que pasó anoche- dijo John.

-Me enteré- dijo Neville –Es una suerte que todo saliera bien...-

-Sí.- dijo John con un suspiro. Recien ahora realmente asimilaba que dos de las personas más queridas por el estuvieron a punto de morir de una forma horrible.

En ese momento John sintió un quejido proveniente de la cama de Ron. El hermano de Harry corrió un poco la cortina. El pelirrojo estaba tirado todavía con sucia túnica puesta. Pero lo que inquieto fue ver lo pálido que estaba Ron.

-Neville creo que Ron no está bien- dijo John.

-Claro que no esta bien.- dijo Neville como si lo que dijera el niño que vivió fuera una obviedad –Ron pasó una noche horrible.-

John trato de despertarlo pero no reacciono. Tocó la frente de Ron como su madre hacía con el cuando estaba enfermo. La temperatura del chico no era normal y estaba sudando a mares.

-¡Esta ardiendo Neville!- dijo John ahora si muy preocupado.

Neville se levantó y comprobó lo que decía su amigo. Rápidamente levantaron a Ron entre los dos pasando cada uno un brazo por sobre encima del hombro. De cualquier manera Ron no era fácil de cargar por la gran estatura que tenía y tuvieron bastantes problemas para bajarlo de su habitación sin que se lastimara.

Mientras lo llevaban balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles. Entre las pocas que pudieron entender estaba "perdóname". John se imaginó que Ron se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a su hermana.

Cuando entraron a la enfermería lo acomodaron en una de las camas que estaba libre junto a Ginny, que dormía placidamente gracias a las pociones que seguramente Madame Pomfrey le había dado.

Los padres de Ron y les hicieron toda clase de preguntas que no pudieron contestar. Por suerte la enfermera llegó rápidamente a dar el diagnostico.

-Este chico ha estado bajo una enorme presión emocional- dijo Madame Pomfrey como si no le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo el diagnostico –Le daremos unas pociones y en después de una semana de reposo estará como nuevo-

Gracias a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey estuvo mucho mejor en poco tiempo. Pero la enfermera creía que la mejor forma de curar un shock emocional era dormir y dejar que el cuerpo y la mente sanasen por si mismos, razón por la cual Ron durmió casi veinte de las veinticuatro horas que tenía el día. En uno de los pocos momentos en que estuvo despierto. Escucho voces familiares.

-¡Como puede ser que va estar aquí tirado como si estuviera muerto!-

Era la voz de Hermione, la verdadera Hermione que había estado petrificada todo el tiempo.

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey, Hermione. Lo importante es que está bien-

Era la voz de Susan. Sonaba algo más tranquila que Hermione.

-¡Pero va a perderse una gran cantidad de clases y ahora vienen los examenes!-

Ron abrió un poco los ojos. Las dos chicas se percataron inmediatamente de que el pelirrojo estaba despertando.

-Hermione...- dijo Ron en un susurro.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione con algunas lagrimas en los ojos –Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti-

-Perdóname... Herms- dijo Ron en un susurro.

Hermione lo miro extrañada. Sin entender que debía perdonar, pero aparentemente era muy importante para su amigo.

-Claro que te perdono- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su amigo.

Ron con el alma mucho más tranquila se sumergió nuevamente en un mundo de sueños en el cual nada podía salir mal.

-¿Por qué lo acabo de perdonar?- se preguntó Hermione.

-Por estar completamente enamorado de ti- dijo Susan para molesta a su amiga de Ravenclaw.

-¡Oh! ¡Cállate Susie!- dijo Hermione colorada como un tomate –No tienes idea de lo que hablas.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno con esto termina, algo abruptamente el capitulo veinte que es algo más corto que el anterior... poco menos de 9000 palabras. Quería publicarlo a principio de mes para volver al esquema que tenía antes. Espero que todo este bien y no me hallan quedado párrafos que no deberían estar. Hay muchas partes que creo que podrían pulirse un poco más, quizás más adelante lo haga (siempre digo lo mismo y nunca cumplo).

Ya saben para laureles y palos dejen sus comentarios. Siempre me ayudan a saben como voy. Y en que me equivoco.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Salvatore


	21. Lucy

Hermione Granger comenzó a sentir como un líquido bastante desagradable bajaba por su garganta. Instintivamente quiso cerrar la boca pero no pudo. De hecho por más que lo intentara no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Además por alguna razón no podía ver era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Lentamente comenzó a sentir como la sensibilidad le volvía y pudo parpadear un poco. Las imágenes se veían borrosas.

-Señorita Granger- escuchó decir a una voz –Soy Madame Pomfrey. Ha sido petrificada hace unas semanas y ahora estoy dándole el antídoto. Se que es un poco desagradable pero debe beberlo todo.-

Había sido petrificada. No podía ser posible hacia solo cinco minutos había estado con Ron y con Susan escribiendo una carta al profesor Dumbledore explicándole toda la situación. Pero no recordaba haberla atado a una lechuza o llegar a la lechucería. Lo último que recordaba era caminar por los pasillos utilizando su espejo para mirar en las esquinas para evitar al basilisco. Después tenía unos recuerdos un tanto confusos y fugaces. Recordaba la fragancia de unos tulipanes y alguien que le tomaba la mano con mucho cariño, lamentablemente no podía ver quien era esa persona.

Hermione siguió las indicaciones de la enfermera al pie de la letra permaneció en su cama y bebió lo que quedaba de la horrible poción de mandrágoras. Por suerte un biombo le permitía algo más de privacidad. Miro en la mesa que tenía junto a su cama, había un florero con unos tulipanes que parecían recién cortados, quizás eran los mismos de su recuerdo. Además había tarjetas de sus compañeros (muchas más de las que esperaba). Entre ellas Lisa Turpin y Padma Patil, sus compañeras de cuarto, le había escrito una tarjeta deseándole que se mejorara y diciéndole que tomarían apuntes por ella en todas las materias.

Además había tarjetas de Susan, Harry y Ron. Hermione realmente deseaba ver a sus amigos en ese momento.

Pasaron veinte minutos desde que Hermione había despertado de la petrificación y estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía que había estado un par de semanas sin asistir a clases y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Jamás llegaría a los exámenes de ese año preparada como ella quería. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era saber que es lo que había pasado con el Diario de Tom Riddle, seguramente Susan y Ron le habían avisado a Dumbledore de lo que había pasado por otros medios.

Hermione mordisqueó nerviosamente unas galletas con pedacitos de chocolate que le habían dejado y que madame Pomfrey no se opuso a que comiera.

Pocos minutos después aparecieron dos de las personas que Hermione tenía más ganas de ver. Harry y Susan.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Susan mientras le daba un aplastante abrazo a su amiga.

-¡Hermione estas moviéndote nuevamente!- dijo Harry muy contento de ver nuevamente a su amiga.

-Madame Pomfrey pudo administrar la poción para despetrificarnos- explicó Hermione y después de unos instantes cayo en la cuenta de que su amigo estaba nuevamente en el colegio. –¡Harry volviste!-

-Te perdiste un par de cosas mientras dormías la siesta- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-No sabes lo contenta que me pone verte de carne y hueso nuevamente- dijo Susan mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama de su amiga –Tenemos una tonelada de cosas para contarte-

-Eso es lo que quería saber- dijo Hermione en un susurro. –Consiguieron avisarle a Dumbledore...-

-Es más complicado de lo que parece- dijo Harry con los brazos cruzados. –Pero ya se solucionó todo-

-Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó...?- preguntó Hermione.

-Riddle consiguió interceptar la carta que estabas por enviar- dijo Susan seriamente –Esa es la razón de que estés acá en primer lugar-

A Hermione le parecía algo demasiado complicado incluso para un objeto oscuro.

-Creo que es solo una coincidencia- dijo Hermione poco convencida.

-Yo hubiera pensado lo mismo si no hubiera sido por una carta que nos envió Riddle advirtiéndonos de no hacer nada en contra de el... a menos... a menos que quisiéramos ver muertos a nuestros seres queridos- dijo Susan todavía bastante impresionada por todo lo que había pasado.

Hermione vio que ninguno de sus amigos se estaba tomando a broma el asunto y decidió dejarlos hablar a ellos y dejar para más tarde las millones de preguntas que estaban surgiendo en su mente.

-Bueno síganme contando- dijo Hermione acomodándose en su cama. –¿Quien tenía el diario?-

-Ginny- dijo Harry.

-¿Ginny?- repitió Hermione –Como en Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron-

-Precisamente- dijo Susan amargamente que todavía se sentía culpable por haber involucrado a la menor de los Weasley –El diario se la llevó a la Cámara de los Secretos para que John y Harry fueran a buscarla...-

-Me imagino que Dumbledore pudo encontrar la cámara a tiempo sino no estarían tan calmados- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno en realidad Dumbledore no estaba todavía en Hogwarts- dijo Harry –Ron fue el que se dio cuenta de que Myrtle era el fantasma de una estudiante. Y que seguramente era la estudiante que Riddle había asesinado cincuenta años atrás.-

Muy inteligente por parte de Ron. Hermione se había estado preguntando donde estaba su amigo. Seguramente no tenía interés en visitarla y se habría quedado con sus amigos de Gryffindor.

-Oh. Tiene lógica- dijo Hermione pensativa –ahí fue el primer ataque.-

Harry le contó a Hermione como habían encontrado a Lockhart y como habían finalmente entrado a la cámara de los secretos dejando a John atrás para que pudiera decirle a Dumbledore donde se encontraba la entrada a la misma. Finalmente llegaron a la parte del derrumbe.

-Entonces quedaron separados... - dijo Hermione que no se perdía una sola palabra del aterrador relato.

-Harry fue a buscar a Ginny mientras Ron y yo despejábamos el camino lo más rápido que podíamos esperando que Dumbledore llegara lo antes posible- dijo Susan. –Pero no llegó y tuvimos que seguir solos hasta el final de la cámara... Cuando llegamos Harry se había encargado de destruir el diario, matar el basilisco y rescatar a Ginny.-

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione verdaderamente sorprendida y orgullosa de su amigo.

-Lo haces sonar más fácil de lo que en realidad fue...- dijo Harry que no le gustaba quedar como héroe –Pero en realidad tuve mucha suerte y me ayudó el fénix de Dumbledore que prácticamente se cargó él solo al basilisco.-

Con eso Harry dio por terminado el relato.

-Pero al final ¿quien era ese Riddle?... – dijo Hermione –Recuerdo que Ron dijo que era alguien real... que incluso había un trofeo con su nombre que databa de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial-

Se hizo un instante de silencio antes de que Harry finalmente respondiera.

-Era Voldemort- dijo Harry sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

La cara de Susan se volvió sumamente pálida tras las palabras de su amigo. Hermione no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar el nombre del mago al cual todos temían.

-Era él todo el tiempo.- dijo la pelirroja –Tom M. Riddle era su nombre antes de cambiárselo por el de Vol...V... Voldemort...- diciendo en un susurro el nombre del oscuro mago - todo el tiempo estuvo manipulándonos. Primero a mi y después a Ginny buscando una forma de poder volver a la vida.-

Harry había evitado mencionar lo que había pasado con Ginny en la cámara. No era su asunto.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos asimilando lo que había escuchado de sus dos amigos. Habían encontrado nuevamente a Voldemort y Harry por más que se restara merito había sido el encargado de luchar contra él y había salvado a la hermana de Ron.

Hermione había notado que sus amigos estaban algo cambiados, como si repentinamente tuvieran más años de los que parecían tener. Hermione temía que la prueba hubiera sido demasiado dura para ellos. Sin preguntarles se daba cuenta de que había más de lo que sus amigos le contaban. Mucho más. Pero no quiso presionarlos a hablar. Ya sabía lo principal y lo más importante era que todo había terminado bien. Pero había algo que le molestaba y era que Ron no hubiera ido a visitarla.

-¿Qué pasó que Ron no vino con ustedes?- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño. -¿Acaso esta castigado por algo que hizo?-

El silencio y la mirada que cruzaron Susan y Harry no le gusto nada.

-Pasó algo... –preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente mareada.

-¿Es que no te dijeron?- le preguntó Susan.

A la chica de Ravenclaw no le gustaba nada el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-No- dijo Hermione -¿Q...Qué le pasó a R... Ron?-

-Esta enfermo- dijo Harry –Y está dos camas de ti, no lo has visto...-

Hermione sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-No claro que no.- dijo Hermione –Y el idiota ni siquiera me saludo cuando desperté-

-No puede saludarte- le explicó Susan –Está durmiendo hace dos días según Madame Pomfrey fueron demasiadas emociones y se enfermó.-

Susan corrió el biombo que impedía la visión de Hermione.

La cama de su derecha estaba vacía. La siguiente estaba ocupada por Ginny Weasley que dormía tranquilamente y en la siguiente yacía un pálido e inmóvil Ron.

-¿Muchas emociones?- dijo Hermione sin poder creer del todo lo que su amiga le decía. Ron no era de los que se colapsaban a causas de emociones intensas.

-Fue horrible allá abajo- dijo Susan sombriamente –Casi perdemos a Ginny, Riddle utilizó una magia muy oscura para controlarla... tuvimos suerte de que pudiera ser revertida a tiempo o... –Susan no pudo terminar la frase-. Ron estaba muerto de preocupación... ya sabes lo sobreprotector que es con su hermana. Parece que tanta tensión lo enfermo.-

Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no podían plasmar en palabras lo que había pasado en la cámara de los secretos, pero se daba cuenta de que había sido una experiencia muy dura para todos los involucrados. Volteo la vista para mirar nuevamente a los dos hermanos. Todo había terminado y Hermione lamentaba no haber estado con ellos...

-¿Va a ponerse bien...?– preguntó Hermione todavía preocupada.

-Claro que si- dijo Susan con seguridad –Sabes perfectamente que Ron es duro como un clavo-

Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Debe ser la cuarta vez que esta en la enfermería- dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

-A ver... esta vez, la golpiza, la bludger loca- comenzó a enumerar Susan –Y el año pasado cuando la estatua lo golpeó en la cabeza y cuando tuvo la borrachera... eso hacen cinco veces... Creo que alguno de nosotros tendría que aprender algunos hechizos curativos. Por que creo que esto va a ir de mal en peor... Ron es demasiado arriesgado.-

-Eso te lo dejo a ti Susan- dijo Harry. –O a Hermione.-

Finalmente Harry dejo a sus dos amigas para volver a la sala común de Slytherin. Susan se quedó charlando con Hermione, poniéndola al tanto de todos los sucesos de las últimas dos semanas y esta incluso se prestó para que su amiga practicara algunas técnicas de maquillaje con ella.

-Cuidado con la cantidad de maquillaje que usas- dijo Hermione desconfiada mientras su amiga le aplicaba unos polvos con un pincel. –Mamá siempre dice que las mujeres que usan mucho maquillaje dan la impresión equivocada.-

-Tu mamá tiene toda la razón- dijo Susan, que se estaba dando cuenta de que con más maquillaje no podía arreglar lo mal que estaba quedando rostro de su amiga. –Quizás debería empezar de nuevo... no estoy muy conforme con la... tonalidad... si eso es-

-Bueno, si crees que quedaré linda- dijo Hermione que se preguntaba como estaría quedando –Oye sabes cómo están el resto de los que fueron petrificados-

-Eh... están bien, creo- dijo Susan –Colin Creevey esta sacando fotos a todos los que aparecen por la enfermería y Justin la verdad que no se, no he ido a visitarlo...-

Hermione miro a su amiga. Algo le molestaba.

-Deberías contarle lo que pasó en lugar de estar acá, evitándolo- dijo Hermione –Justin es tu amigo. Seguramente comprenderá que no quisiste hacerle daño...-

-¡Claro que no lo estoy evitando!- dijo Susan colorada y después de unos segundos, ante el ceño fruncido y la cara de incredulidad de Hermione, agregó –Está bien, lo estoy evitando. Tenía planeado esperar a que se duerma nuevamente para poder irme de la enfermería-

-¡Susan!- dijo Hermione boquiabierta –¡No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde!-

-¡Oh vamos, mira quien habla!- dijo indignada la pelirroja –¡Y tu no vas a visitar a Ron por más que esté inconsciente y a tres camas de ti!¡Inconsciente!-

-Justamente. Esta inconsciente, además, Madame Pomfrey dijo que...- empezó a decir Hermione pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por su amiga.

-Que te terminaras tu poción- dijo la chica que Hufflepuff –No dijo nada de que te levantaras. ¿A que le temes?-

-Yo...- comenzó a decir Hermione pero se calló.

No sabía porque quería evitar a Ron. Había recurrido de todo su auto control no levantarse de su cama para ir a sentarse junto a la de su amigo. La verdad es que quería algo de distancia para poder poner la relación con Ron donde correspondía, en una muy buena amistad. Cuando pudiera levantarse le enviaría una planta para que lo alegrara un poco.

-Hermione... Ron vino a visitarte siempre que tuvo una oportunidad- dijo Susan seriamente, le molestaba que su amiga fuera tan testaruda.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Hermione, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Incluso te trajo esas flores- dijo Susan señalando a los tulipanes.

Hermione se preguntaba si se los había enviado su madre. Ella sabía que eran sus flores preferidas. Pero jamás había imaginado ese detalle de Ron antes de que se diera cuenta había tomado el florero, estaba oliendo la fragancia de las flores y sonriendo como una boba.

-Ve a visitarlo- dijo Susan suavemente –A Ron le gustara saber que sus amigos estuvieron con él cuando estuvo enfermo.-

-Tengo muchas cosas para hacer- dijo Hermione sonando poco convencida de sus propias palabras –Y tu también, piensa en los exámenes-

Susan sabía que había alcanzado la última línea de defensa de su amiga.

-No te tomara más de quince minutos- dijo Susan.

Hermione sabía que su amiga tenía razón, además sabía que se sentiría terriblemente culpable si no estaba junto a Ron cuando la necesitaba.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama –Pero tu visitaras a Justin mientras yo visito a Ron-

Hermione le ofreció su mano a Susan para sellar su trato.

-Trato Hecho- dijo Susan tomando la mano de su amiga y sonriendo contenta por haber conseguido que Hermione fuera con Ron. Le molestaba que fuera can cabeza dura como para seguir negando sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo. Finalmente cayo en la cuenta de que, según el trato, ella tenía que ver a sus compañero de Hufflepuff, cosa que ella no quería.

-¡Ey! ¡Me engañaste!- Ella no había planeado hablar con su amigo y no estaba muy segura de cómo tomaría Justin lo que tenía para contarle.

-Un trato es un trato- dijo Hermione, sonriendo satisfecha. –Ahora anda-

Susan le dedico una mirada molesta a su amiga.

-Vamos, las dos al mismo tiempo...- dijo Susan arrastrando a Hermione con ella fuera del biombo.

La enfermería estaba bastante tranquila. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaba en clases.

-¡Susan!- escuchó decir a Justin –Creí escuchar tu voz...-

El chico de Huffelpuff estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

-Sí, no estabas equivocado, la retuve hasta que me pusiera al tanto de todo lo que había pasado- dijo Hermione al chico de Hufflepuff –Pero ahora es toda tuya.-

Hermione empujo un poco a su amiga, hacia su compañero de Hufflepuff.

-Recuerda tu parte del trato- susurró Susan –Ve a ver a Ron.-

Hermione dio media vuelta y caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la cama en la cual descansaba su amigo. La verdad que la parte que le tocaba a Susan no era fácil. Después de todo ella lo había petrificado.

-Hola Justin- dijo Susan algo incómoda parada junto a los pies de la cama de su compañero.

-Buenos días Susan- dijo Justin. -Me han informado que fui petrificado por el heredero de Slytherin-

A la chica le causaba mucha gracia lo formal que era su compañero de casa. Se tuvo que cubrir la boca para evitar que la viera reír. Pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente dando paso a un sentimiento de culpa, al recordar porque estaba Justin en el hospital en primer lugar.

-Si, pero no fuiste el único mi amiga Hermione y Colin Creevey, un Gryffindor de primer año, fue petrificado.- dijo Susan hablando rápida y nerviosamente –Pero no debes preocuparte por nada el heredero fue detenido y ya todo terminó.-

-Me deja mucho más tranquilo Susan, aunque, realmente no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo.- continuó Justin –Mi padre y mi madre no deben estar felices con la situación.-

-Supongo que lo entenderán... a la larga- dijo Susan.

-Ese es mi deseo- dijo Justin.

La conversación se le hacia sumamente incomoda a Susan.

-Me alegro que estés bien- dijo Susan que quería irse –Con Hannah, Ernie y Zach hemos copiado todas las explicaciones y tareas para que no te atrases... yo creo que ahora debería dejarte descansar. Adiós Justin-

Justin miro a su compañera. Pero no la saludo.

-¿Estás bien Susan?- preguntó Justin.

-Si estoy bien... claro que estoy bien- dijo Susan como si fuera una obviedad. La chica tomo su mochila del suelo para comenzar a irse.

-¿Segura?- preguntó nuevamente el chico.

Susan quería irse pero Justin estaba haciendo todo más difícil.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo Susan de muy mal modo.-¡Ya deja de molestar!-

El chico no dio importancia al tono de la chica.

-Recuerdo que antes de que me petrificaran actuabas muy rara- dijo el chico. Susan se puso sumamente pálida –No eras la Susan que conocía siempre alegre y que ayudaba a todo el mundo, al punto de ser molesta incluso...- Susan estaba perdiendo la paciencia muy rápido con Justin -te cruzaba en los pasillos pero no respondías a los saludos y a veces tenías una mirada que realmente daba miedo... pero ahora pareces asustada, cansada y... no se ¿Qué pasó?-

Porque Justin no podía dejar las cosas como estaban porque tenía que revolver todo, otra vez. Porque no había mandado al demonio a Hermione. Quizás porque estaba demasiado cansada ya que las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir y le daban un humor de horrible.

-¡Quieres saber que pasó!- le largó Susan. –¡Yo te petrifique!-

Justin se quedó sin palabras, pero parpadeó un par de veces.

-Yo fui la culpable de todo esto- dijo Susan –¡Dejé que un objeto oscuro me manipulara para hacer esas horribles cosas sin que yo supiera o quizás lo sabía pero por alguna razón no me importo! ¡Por mi culpa esta enfermería esta llena de gente! ¡Y además se lo di a la hermana de Ron que tuvo que pasar por cosas todavía peores a las que pase yo!-

Una vez que terminó la descarga emocional de Susan, Justin se quedo en silencio unos instantes. Pensativo. Susan se quedo esperando conteniendo las lagrimas y esperando que le pidiera que desapareciera de su vista, para siempre.

-Todo tiene sentido...- dijo el chico. Susan lo miro como si estuviera loco. –Muchas veces que hable contigo parecía que estuviera hablando con otra persona. Recuerdo que te lo dije varias veces... que me preocupaba tus cambios de humor a veces eras terriblemente fría... además tus ojos tenían ese brillo rojo... lo que me dices tiene sentido. ¿Estás bien ahora?-

Susan miro a su amigo como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¡¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?!¡Es mi culpa!- preguntó la chica incrédula. -¿Es que no estás enojado?-

-No, no lo estoy. - dijo Justin con su habitual formalidad -Lamento si te di esa impresión.-

-Pero deberías estarlo...- dijo Susan sentándose en la cama dejando nuevamente su mochila en el piso –No deberías hablarme nunca más en la vida-

-Es evidente que no eras tu misma mientras realizaste esas acciones y para mi esta claro que no quisiste hacerle daño a nadie- dijo Justin tranquilamente, como si hablara del clima –De cualquier forma te doy mi palabra de honor de que no diré nada, entiendo que puede resultar difícil para ti toda la situación y un poco de discreción sobre este asunto no vendría mal...-

-Gracias- dijo algo Susan más tranquila después de unos segundos.

Susan había imaginado que el chico le arrojaría algún objeto después de lo que le había dicho pero la había sorprendido para bien. En ese momento Madame Pomfrey viendo que Colin podía sacar fotos y corretear por la enfermería consideró que podía mandarlo nuevamente a clases.

-Caramba... Ahora, Susan, creo que tomare una siesta- dijo Justin que no quería salir de la enfermería –Realmente no tengo ganas de ir a clases todavía... ¿Después me contaras toda la historia?-

Justin era un buen chico pero a veces la curiosidad le ganaba.

-No creo que pueda. Algunas partes no me corresponde contar y otras son simplemente demasiado horribles para ser repetidas.- dijo Susan desviando la mirada. –Creo que ya debo irme quiero visitar a Ron antes de que Madame Pomfrey me eche a mi también-

-Comprendo...- dijo simplemente Justin. El chico sabía que no debía preguntar más. –Espero que tengas un buen día Susan nos veremos más tarde.-

-Claro- dijo Susan con una sonrisa. El camino para redimirse había comenzado bastante bien.

Finalmente Susan dejo a su compañero de Hufflepuff para reunirse con Hermione que estaba junto a la cama de Ron. Hermione había perdido su renuencia a ver a Ron de cerca cuando vio lo pálido que estaba el chico al que se negaba a amar.

Madame Pomfrey le explicó a Hermione que estaría bien en un par de días. La chica no quedó muy convencida.

-¡Como puede ser que va estar aquí tirado como si estuviera muerto!- dijo Hermione realmente preocupada después de quince minutos junto al lecho de Ron.

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey, Hermione. Lo importante es que está bien- dijo Susan.

-¡Pero va a perderse una gran cantidad de clases y ahora vienen los exámenes!- susurro Hermione.

-No creo que eso le preocupe- dijo Susan.

En ese momento sintieron movimiento en la cama. Ron había despertado, al menos momentáneamente.

-Hermione...- dijo Ron en un suspiro.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione con algunas lagrimas en los ojos -Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti-

Susan agitó la cabeza preguntándose cuando esos dos se dejarían de estupideces.

-Perdóname... Herms- dijo Ron en un susurro.

Hermione lo miro extrañada. Sin entender que debía perdonar, pero aparentemente era muy importante para su amigo. Susan desde atrás le hacia señas con la cabeza de que dijera que sí.

-Claro que te perdono- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su amigo.

Después de esas palabras Ron volvió a dormirse. Y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué lo acabo de perdonar?- se preguntó Hermione.

-Por estar completamente enamorado de ti- dijo Susan para molestar a su amiga de Ravenclaw.

-¡Oh! ¡Cállate Susie!- dijo Hermione colorada como un tomate -No tienes idea de lo que hablas.-

-No entiendo como no aprovechaste para besarlo- dijo Susan agarrandose la cabeza -¡Te morías de ganas!-

-¡Claro que no!¡No sabes lo que dices!- dijo Hermione, pero con poca convicción ya que podía imaginarse perfectamente la escena. Rápidamente se obligo a pensar en otro tema.

Hermione y Susan se quedaron un poco más de tiempo, junto a la cama de Ron. El pelirrojo seguía durmiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y Hermione estaba algo más tranquila.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a revolver en las tarjetas y presentes que le habían enviado a Ron sus compañeros.

-Mira hay una tarjeta del equipo de Quidditch- dijo Susan mientras mordía una rana de chocolate que le habían regalado a Ron –Oliver Wood le pide que se mejore así pueden continuar con los entrenamientos, Katie, Angelina y Alicia dicen que no le preste atención a lo que dice Oliver y que regrese cuando este realmente bien. John le desea que se mejore y los Gemelos se comprometen a que no le gastaran bromas por dos semanas... creo que eso último lo pondrá más que contento.-

Hermione y Susan no pudieron resistir la tentación de revisar el resto de la correspondencia de Ron.

-Acá hay una de sus compañeros de cuarto- dijo Hermione –Neville, Seamus, Dean y John le desean que se recupere y que se deje de hacer locuras... o que cuando las haga los llame... Estos chicos no tienen idea de lo que están pidiendo.-

La siguiente carta tenía una caligrafía muy prolija y las letras se inclinaban en exactamente el mismo ángulo.

-Acá hay otra- dijo Susan –Oh parece que Ron tiene admiradoras en su casa. Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson y Parvati Patil le desean que se mejore. Y fueron las que les mandaron las ranas de chocolate. Y esta tarjeta tiene todas las "o" con forma de corazoncitos.-

Hermione sabía que "o" no las no tenían forma de corazones y que Susan lo hacía solo para molestarla. Así que no siquiera se digno a responderle a su amiga.

-Acá hay otra- dijo Hermione –De una tal Alice... Que extraño.-

Hermione había tomado una tarjeta que tenía dibujado un reloj. Le recordaba mucho a un viejo reloj de bolsillo que guardaba su padre y que había estado en la familia Granger desde hacia como cien años. Lo extraño era que nada se movía en esta tarjeta como si lo hacia en las demás. Esa tarjeta era muggle.

-¿Que tiene de extraño?- dijo Susan –¿No juega con Ron al Quidditch?-

-No. Esa es Alicia, la que firma acá se llama Alice- dijo Hermione –No conozco a ninguna Alice-

-La mamá de Neville se llama Alice pero no creo que le escribiera una tarjeta a Ron. Quizás sea de su familia- dijo Susan poco convencida ya que sabía que casi no había mujeres en la familia Weasley -¿Qué dice?

-_Perdona que te haya metido en todo esto, lamento que tuvieras que pasar por algo tan horrible_- leyó Hermione extrañada por el contenido de la carta –_Se que en poco tiempo estarás bien. Hablaremos pronto y trata de no hacer nada demasiado estúpido. Cariños "Alice"_.-

-No tiene mucho sentido- dijo Hermione –Excepto la parte que le diga que no haga nada estúpido... Me pregunto quien será esa Alice y porque pone su nombre entre comillas-

Susan miro algo extrañada la letra de la carta. Había algo raro en esa tarjeta pero no sabía bien que, y no tenía nada que ver con que fuera muggle. Quizás la falta de sueño le estaba afectando no solo el humor sino también la cordura. Finalmente dejaron todas las tarjetas sobre la mesita que estaba junto a la cama de Ron.

Madame Pomfrey finalmente decidió echar a Susan pero al verla algo pálida le ordenó que se acostara en la cama que estaba junto a Ron para que le revisara. Antes de que pudiera realizar los exámenes que tenía pensados la chica se quedo dormida. Y la enfermera diagnosticó antes de cubrirla que debía dormir unas cuantas horas antes de poder salir de la enfermería.

Al día siguiente Harry no podía creer que era el único de sus amigos que había escapado a terminar en la enfermería.

Cuando Ron abrió nuevamente los ojos habían pasado ya varios días. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era temprano en la mañana pero no tenía idea de en que día estaba viviendo ni en que lugar se encontraba. Una rápida mirada le indicó que estaba en la enfermería aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de porque estaba ahí y porque había llegado, la mayoría de las camas estaban vacías solo había una ocupada, la que estaba junto a él. En esa cama estaba durmiendo tranquilamente su hermana. Ron sintió una puñalada de remordimiento al pensar por lo que había pasado Ginny. Si algo quería evitar era que su familia no tuviera que sufrir lo que habían sufrido en su mundo de origen. Tendría que haber cuidado mejor de ella, tendría que haberse dado cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Ron apoyó nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada. En los últimos días habían desaparecido dos Horcruxes. Harry se había cargado al primero y él mismo había destruido el segundo. Recordar lo que había pasado en la habitación de los requerimientos lo hizo estremecer. Por más que supiera que todo era una ilusión le dolía profundamente todo lo que había vivido. Había visto como su esposa, hijos y sobrinos convertidos en marionetas de Voldemort, había terminado matando, con sus propias manos, a su sobrina primero y a Hermione, la única mujer que el podía llegar a amar. Nuevamente se sintió mal y cansado, antes de que se diera cuenta se había dormido nuevamente.

Cuando despertó vio que su hermana estaba desayunando. Ron permaneció quieto y en silencio observando a su hermana mientras comía. Parecía ser la misma Ginny que el había conocido durante todos esos años. Demasiado educada al momento de comer para ser una Weasley, Ron siempre pensó que los modales lo había sacado de su madre.

-Ginny- dijo Ron después de unos segundos.

Ginny miro a su hermano, y le sonrió. Pero Ron pudo ver que si bien sonreía genuinamente había una tristeza en sus ojos que tardaría bastante tiempo en borrarse.

-¡Ron!- dijo la pelirroja –¡Despertaste! Sabía que cuando olieras comida te despertarías. Como el comilón que eres.-

Su hermana parecía estar de buen humor, o simulaba estar de buen humor, y a pesar de que no tenía animo hablar sobre lo que había pasado en la cámara de los secretos debía hacerlo.

-Perdóname- dijo Ron –Nunca quise que eso te pasara... Tendría que haber cuidado mejor de ti.-

Ginny permaneció unos segundos en silenció realmente no quería hablar de lo que había pasado en la cámara de los secretos.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Ginny finalmente –Tu me advertiste pero yo, por alguna razón que todavía no entiendo no te presté atención, pensé que querían quitarme el diario...- Ginny hizo una pausa parecía querer preguntar algo -¿Te contó Harry lo que pasó...?

-No- dijo Ron –No abrió la boca para nada. Dumbledore reconoció las runas de Voldemort y recién ahí tuvo que explicar que es lo que te había hecho.- después de unos segundos hizo la pregunta que más temía -¿Te sientes bien?-

Ginny hizo una pausa.

-Quieres decir si sigo siendo yo misma. Si tengo algo de esa horrible personalidad...- dijo Ginny enrojeciendo ligeramente ya que le molestaba la pregunta de su hermano.

-Si.- dijo Ron sin darle vueltas.

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?- dijo Ginny algo preocupada –Creo que sigo siendo yo... pero que tal si algo queda. No quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí ahí abajo...-

Ginny palideció al considerar la idea de volver a ser la Ginny maligna y destructiva de la cámara de los secretos, la personificación de todo contra lo que su familia había luchado durante años.

Ron se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su hermana.

-Creo que sigues siendo tu misma- dijo Ron. –Aunque debes recordar que es inevitable que cambies un poco. Hermione, Susan, Harry y yo cambiamos, con todo lo que paso en estos dos años. A todo el mundo le pasa después de pasar por experiencias difíciles, no es algo malo, debemos aprender de las malas experiencias para que no nos vuelvan a pasar... Y si necesitas hablar, recuerda que tu familia siempre estará junto a ti cuando nos necesites enana.-

Ginny sonrió a su hermano y se levanto para darle un abrazo digno de Molly.

-Cuidado me vas a romper las costillas- dijo Ron.

-¡No seas quejoso!- dijo Ginny.

-No se cuantos días he estado sin comer- dijo Ron haciéndose el preocupado –Creo que perdí varios talles de pantalones. Si continuas apretándome me vas a romper unos huesos.-

Ginny soltó a Ron. Si bien no le iba a romper unos huesos. Le preocupó ver lo débil que estaba su hermano mayor.

Casi como si estuviera respondiendo a su pedido una bandeja llegó levitando hasta la cama de Ron. Con un desayuno que era demasiado corto y soso para su gusto.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que me pasó?- pregunto Ron a su hermana.

-Neville y John te encontraron ardiendo de fiebre la mañana siguiente de... tu sabes- dijo Ginny. -Ellos te trajeron a la enfermería-

Ron no recordaba nada de eso.

-Mamá dijo que fue mucha tensión- dijo Ginny simplemente –Que te preocupaste mucho con todo lo que sucedió y te enfermaste.-

Preocupado claro que si todo se había ido al demonio en unas pocas horas. Pero lo que Ginny ignoraba era que el golpe de gracia lo recibió después de que la dejara en la enfermería para que se repusiera de lo que había pasado en la cámara de los secretos.

-Claro que estaba preocupado- dijo Ron –Lo que esa basura de Riddle quiso hacer no tiene perdón.- Ron derramó odio en cada palabra -Y todos estaban tan preocupados...-

-Sí. Pero ahora está todo bien- dijo Ginny interrumpiendo a Ron –Y la verdad es que no quiero volver sobre ese tema.-

-Está bien- dijo Ron sin presionarla e inmediatamente cambio de tema. -¡Oye mira la cantidad de tarjetas que he recibido!-

-Si. Parece que tienes muchos amigos- dijo Ginny -¿De quienes son?-

Ron revisó los nombres que aparecían en las diferentes tarjetas

-El equipo de Quidditch, Oliver me pide que deje de holgazanear y vuelva a entrenar. Que el equipo no puede quedarse sin guardián suplente- dijo Ron –Las chicas dicen que no le haga caso a Oliver, John dice que me mejore y... Wow .Esto es bueno, escucha esto: los gemelos prometen no hacerme bromas por dos semanas-

-Deben estar realmente preocupados por ti- dijo Ginny riendo desde su cama.

-Aquí hay otra Neville, Seamus, Dean y nuevamente John- dijo Ron –Desean que me mejore-

Ron siguió revolviendo las tarjetas

-Charlie me mando una carta- dijo Ron –Lamenta no poder estar con nosotros. Dice que no le quisieron dar vacaciones nuevamente y papá lo convenció de que estábamos bien. Pero que si queremos puede venir a visitarnos, tiene una compañera que se ofreció a cubrirlo en el trabajo cuando se entero lo que había pasado.-

-También me mando una carta a mi.- dijo Ginny contenta. –Bueno ¿Quién más te escribió?-

-Lavender, Parvati y... ¿Pansy Parkinson?- Ni en sus más delirantes sueños Ron hubiera imaginado recibir una tarjeta de Pansy Parkinson deseándole que se mejorara -Me dicen que soy un idiota temerario y me envían ranas de chocolate... ¿No las viste por aquí?-

Ginny negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Ella se las había comido todas las que habían escapado de Susan.

-Veamos quien sigue- dijo Ron –¡Ah! Una tarjeta firmada por Hermione, Susan y Harry.-

Ron le hubiera gustado una tarjeta solo de Hermione. De cualquier forma era evidente que la chica de Ravenclaw había escrito la mayor parte de las líneas. Le reprochaba lo poco que cuidaba su salud y le prometía que le traería toda la tarea y un esquema de estudio para poder rendir los exámenes. Además había unas líneas de Susan que le decía que cuando despertara iría a jugar ajedrez con él y Harry le deseaba que se mejorara.-

Ron miro la última de las tarjetas. Los diseños eran extrañamente estáticos.

-¿De quien es esa?- preguntó Ginny.

-No lo se- dijo Ron a tiempo que abría la tarjeta para leer el contenido.

Ginny vio como su hermano entrecerró los ojos. Parecía bastante alterado por el contenido de la carta. Sin que Ron se diera cuenta su hermana se levanto y leyó la carta por encima de su hombro. No decía nada del otro mundo. ¿Por qué le molestaría tanto?

-¿Quién es Alice?- preguntó Ginny sobresaltando a su hermano.

-No creo que sea su verdadero nombre- dijo Ron después de unos segundos –Fíjate que lo puso entre comillas... Pero creo saber quien me la envió-

A Ginny le parecía raro que su hermano se comportara tan misterioso. No sabía que era lo que se traía entre manos. Generalmente era fácil saber que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Como cuando aparecía Hermione Granger para cualquiera evidente que a su hermano le gustaba la chica de Ravenclaw (excepto para la misma Hermione). Lo que si era evidente que esa "Alice" no era muy apreciada por Ron.

Cerca del mediodía Madame Pomfrey controló el estado de salud de Ron y Ginny. Y si bien los encontró perfectamente para mayor seguridad decidió dejar a los dos hermanos un día más en observación.

Poco después de que la enfermera enviara nuevamente a Ron y a Ginny a reposar apareció Harry.

-¡Ron!- dijo Harry –¡Que bueno verte nuevamente de pie! Nos tenías a todos realmente preocupados-

-Ya estoy bien- dijo Ron –Madame Pomfrey nos va a largar mañana de la enfermería. La verdad es que no puedo esperar. La comida de hospital es un asco.-

-Si. Tienes toda la razón- dijo Harry sin poder evitar reír ante el comentario de su amigo.-No dejes que Madame Pomfrey te escuche o te dará un par de días más-

-Y un demonio- dijo Ron –Yo quiero largarme de acá.-

-Es una lastima que Ginny este durmiendo- dijo Harry.

-¿Durmiendo?- dijo Ron.- Pero si recién est...-

Ron giro la cabeza y vio que su hermana yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Simulando que dormía.

-Pobre Ginny- dijo Ron –Siempre le pasa-

-¿Qué es lo le siempre le pasa?- preguntó Harry.

Ron sonrió. Vería cuanto podía soportar su hermana sin delatarse que simulaba estar dormida.

-Después de comer le agarra sueño- dijo Ron –Mamá siempre cuenta que se quedaba dormida sobre su papilla cuando tenía un año. Incluso hay fotos, se veía tan tierna.-

Ron vio que Ginny enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello. Pero no daba signos de querer levantarse a asesinarlo.

-Me gustaría verla- dijo Harry riendo – Es una lastima, he venido varios días pero nunca la encuentro despierta. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien... Tu sabes con todo lo que pasó en la cámara...-

Ron que controlaba de reojo a su hermana. Vio que su rostro se relajaba.

-Eso espero- dijo Ron.

-Bueno creo que debería irme- dijo Harry mirando el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la enfermería –Dale mis saludos a Ginny cuando despierte.-

Harry se despidió de Ron y empezó a dirigirse hacía la puerta.

-Claro que se los daré, por cierto, recuérdame que te muestre la foto de Ginny durmiendo sobre la papilla- grito Ron a Harry mientras se alejaba.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más. Sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza.

-¡Eres un idiota Ron!- dijo Ginny en voz baja. Que le había arrojado una naranja con muy buena puntería.

-No es mi culpa que estés evitando a Harry- dijo Ron dolorido –¿Es que ahora te gusta él en lugar de su hermano?-

Ron no perdió la oportunidad para mostrarle a su hermana la posibilidad.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Ginny tirándole otra naranja.–No me gusta Harry.-

Esta vez Ron la atrapó en aire. Sabía por el tono de su hermana que no mentía. Pero estaba seguro de que ya se resolvería. Ginny no podía evitar a Harry eternamente ni el permitiría que eso ocurriera. Antes de que su hermana pudiera hacer algo Ron apunto a la nuca de Harry que estaba a punto de desaparecer a traces de la puerta de la enfermería y arrojó la naranja.

-¡Que demonios!- escuchó decir a Harry que volvió a entrar en la enfermería sosteniendo con una mano la naranja, con la otra frotándose la nuca y con cara de no entender que demonios pasaba.

-Harry disculpa- dijo Ron –Ginny despertó y como estuviste buscándola todos estos días pensé que...-

-Voy a matarte Ron Weasley- dijo Ginny en voz baja y colorada hasta la raíz del pelo –¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto!-

-Me lo vas a agradecer- le susurró Ron a su hermana antes de levantarse de su cama.

-Bueno los dejo solos- dijo Ron yéndose de la enfermería.

Ginny no pudo seguir evitando a Harry.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry sonando algo dolorido por el naranjazo que había recibido.

-H…Hola Harry- dijo Ginny bajando la mirada.

-Te estuve buscando en estos días- dijo Harry.

-¡Oh!- dijo Ginny –No sabía...-

-Quería hablar contigo...Se que es una pregunta medio estúpida y molesta.- dijo Harry -Pero quería preguntarte si estabas bien.-

La verdad es que Ginny estaba cansada de que la trataran como si fuera de porcelana. Pero Harry era el único que realmente comprendía lo que había pasado ahí abajo, el único que la había visto con esa malvada personalidad que ella tanto odiaba y temía.

-Todo esta bien. Lamento haberte apuñalado en la pierna...- dijo la pelirroja bastante preocupada -¿Te sigue doliendo?-

Harry movió un poco la pierna.

-No. Madame Pomfrey la dejo como nueva.- dijo Harry después de probar su pierna –Y no te preocupes, no eras tu misma. Sé que no lo habrías hecho si no fuera por Voldemort.-

Harry no la culpaba y no estaba enojado con ella. Ginny se encontró sonriendo y sintiéndose realmente aliviada por primera vez desde que había despertado.

-Bueno ahora creo que debo irme- dijo Harry mirando su reloj –Snape no tolera llegadas tardes.-

-No te demores más- dijo Ginny. -Gracias por venir a visitarme, Harry-

-¡Nos vemos!- dijo Harry a tiempo que salía corriendo de la enfermería rumbo a la clase de pociones.

-Nos vemos- dijo Ginny agitando su mano.

Ron volvió y se tiro en su cama.

-De nada enana- dijo Ron.

Pocos segundos después lo golpeó un almohadón, pero con poca fuerza.

Finalmente al día siguiente fueron liberados por la enfermera. Y por suerte justo a tiempo para llegar al festín que habían preparado para festejar que la amenaza del heredero de Slytherin había terminado. Todos estaban realmente felices de que todo hubiera terminado. Ernie y Justin se acercaron a Harry para pedirle disculpa por no haber confiado en el. Y Ron recibió unas torpes disculpas de Cormac McLaggen, que realmente no esperaba por la golpiza que le había dado.

Pocos días después del festín todos estaban mucho más alegres y habían olvidado el miedo que habían experimentado durante todo el año. Ginny estaba mucho mejor de animo sin embargo Ron quería hacer algo por su hermana. Quería regalarle una escoba nueva, no porque creyera que con una escoba se le pasaría el mal trago que había tenido. Pero sabía que por lo menos se podría distraer haciendo lo que más le gustaba. El problema era que no tenía nada de dinero. Pero recordó que había algo muy valioso y que nadie iba a reclamar: Piel de basilisco.

Con la desaparición del heredero de Slytherin los profesores habían dejado de patrullas los corredores hasta altas horas de la noche.

Una noche oscura noche, poco antes de que partiera el tren rumbo a Londres, Ron tomo su escoba y se dirigió al baño de Mrytle sin cruzarse con una sola alma.

-Ábrete- dijo Ron en Parsel. Nada pasó.

Le costó un poco encontrar la entonación adecuada pero finalmente el acceso a la cámara se abrió.

Sin demorarse Ron bajó a lo profundo de la cámara con su escoba y encontró la muda del basilisco. Con un rápido hechizo cortó un pedazo de piel de unos treinta centímetros de lado aproximadamente.

La idea de recolectar la piel prehistórica de basilisco no había salido de él, Hermione, en su mundo de origen, había comentado una vez que esa piel a pesar de lo vieja y de que ya no era venenosa debía ser extremadamente cara. Como para Ron el dinero no era ningún problema en ese momento no se preocupó por ir a buscarla. Pero en este mundo el dinero si era un problema.

En menos de cinco minutos Ron había terminado toda la operación y estaba fuera del baño. Antes de que pudiera dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor escuchó una voz pocos metros detrás de él.

-¿Ron?- la voz sonaba algo incrédula.

Ron se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una chica que debería tener dieciocho años más o menos, vestía ropa muggle al punto que nadie pensaría que era una bruja. Pero lo que le sorprendió era ver que era alguien que él conocía. Se acerco unos pasos más para ver a la chica con más claridad. Tenía cabello rojo y ondulado, anteojos redondos, ojos azules y era muy parecida a Ginny cuando tenía esa edad. Era la imagen de la hija menor de su hermano Percy, Lucy Weasley.

-¿Eres tu Ron?- dijo la chica nuevamente sonando incredula.

No era la forma usual que tenía el ente de acercarse.

-Bueno miren quien apareció- dijo Ron dejando escapar todo el desprecio que tenía por el ser –Y con imagen nueva-

Ron se acercó y tomo a la chica por el brazo.

-No sirves para nada desgraciada- dijo Ron con furia –Por culpa de todo ese secretismo en el que tanto te empeñas casi pierdo a mi hermana en la cámara de los secretos.-

-¡Ron soy yo, Lucy!- dijo asustada la chica.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Ron –¡Me canse de toda esa basura...!

Algunas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de la chica.

En ese momento Ron noto que no se comportaba como el ente se comportaba realmente. No podía ser.

-¿Lucy?- dijo Ron soltando a la chica.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, algo asustada. Ron no pudo resistirse y abrazo a su sobrina con todas sus fuerzas. La chica ni siquiera respondió al abrazo de su tío.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó sonando desesperanzada y desorientada. –Eres Ron... pero eres demasiado joven...-

En ese momento surgió una voz a pocos metros de ellos.

-Bueno parece que finalmente pude engañarte Ron- dijo el ente que utilizaba nuevamente la imagen de Alice Longbottom en uniforme de Slytherin.

-Cuidado Ron- dijo Lucy tomando instintivamente el brazo de su tío –Es la que me trajo acá. Puede verse como Alice, hablar como Alice pero puedo asegurarte que no es Alice. Ella no es mi amiga.-

-Ya lo sé- dijo Ron.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

-Si. Ella es la que me trajo aquí hace dos años- dijo Ron pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. –Un momento. La última vez que te vi tenías trece años ¿cuántos tienes ahora?

-Diecinueve- dijo Lucy y agregó. –No entiendo nada ¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Muy bien suficientes reencuentros familiares- dijo el ente interrumpiendo. –Vamos a comenzar-

El ente que imitaba a Alice Longbottom se acercó a Lucy que se aferró con toda su fuerza al brazo de su tío. Levanto la mano y bolita brillante de un centímetro de diámetro la golpeo en la frente desapareciendo. La hija de Percy se desplomó inmediatamente agarrandose la cabeza con las dos manos.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- dijo Ron mientras se arrodillaba junto a su sobrina.

-No te preocupes Ron. Solo está desorientada, le di los conocimientos sobre tu situación- dijo el Ente tranquilamente -nos evitara las molestas explicaciones.-

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Lucy con la mirada perdida. Y lágrimas en los ojos –No quiero estar aquí. Q...Quiero irme a casa.-

Lucy consiguió incorporarse trabajosamente y quedo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del pasillo.

-¡Para que demonios la trajiste!- dijo Ron fuera de si –Envíala de vuelta-

-Prometo que la enviare de vuelta, pero primero debe hablar contigo. - dijo el ente. –Lucy. ¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Si, me siento mejor- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie trabajosamente.

Ron miro al ente que se alejo unos cuantos metros. Eso era extraño, muy extraño.

-¡Ey! Lucy- dijo Ron –No te preocupes te enviara de vuelta.-

Lucy miraba a su tío algo incomoda. Debería ser extraño verlo con trece años.

-¿Esto real?- dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor –Realmente es un universo paralelo. ¿No es todo un sueño?-

Ron no pudo evitar reír amargamente.

-No sabes la cantidad de veces que me lo he preguntado- dijo Ron. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Lucy era mucho mayor, debería tener noticias de su familia.

-Lucy debes contarme que ha estado pasando en casa- dijo Ron.

-Es extraño- dijo Lucy –Cómo puede ser que estés aquí y allá al mismo tiempo. Yo te vi el año pasado...-

Era una buena pregunta. También una buena pregunta era porque la última vez que vio a su sobrina fue hacia un año atrás.

-No lo se- dijo Ron –Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertarme teniendo once años era ser golpeado por una Bludger en la madriguera.-

-L...Lo recuerdo- dijo Lucy –Estábamos todos muy asustados por ti Ron. Casi mueres.-

-Casi muero- repitió Ron.

-Si. Pero al final te pusiste bien. De cualquier forma Hermione te envió a trabajar al día siguiente.- dijo Lucy sonriendo –Nos reímos mucho con papá y mamá-

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lucy que sabes de mi familia- preguntó Ron.

Ron noto que había una tristeza en su sobrina que no sabía bien de donde venía.

-¡Oh! Bueno... Hugo está estudiando para ser auror- dijo Lucy y agregó rápidamente -A pesar de que te opusiste. Y hace unos meses se comprometió con Alice que está estudiando para ser pediatra en San Mungo.-

Ron necesito apoyarse en la pared. Su hijo iba a casarse, y seguramente tendría nietos.

-¿Sabes algo más?- pregunto Ron con esperanzas –Algo de Rosie, de Hermione.-

Lucy pensó un poco antes de responderle.

-Bueno en realidad no hay mucho más que pueda contarte...- dijo Lucy mirando para otro lado –Generalmente hablo con Hugo...-

Más allá de que fuesen parientes Lucy siempre había sido amiga de Hugo junto con Lily y Louis. Tenían en común que era los más pequeños de la familia Weasley. Pero su sobrina tenía que saber algo más.

-Vamos debe haber algo más que puedas contarme- dijo Ron sin creérselo –Cuéntame de la última fiesta de navidad en la madriguera ¿Cómo fue?-

Lucy parecía indecisa sobre lo que iba decir.

-No fui- dijo largando un suspiro –No fui a la fiesta de Navidad ni a la de Año Nuevo...-

Eso no era posible. Eran los códigos de los Weasley desde que terminó la guerra siempre se volvía a la madriguera para navidad. Se estuviera donde se estuviera. Algo tenía que estar mal, muy mal.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ron temiendo la respuesta.

-Simplemente no fui. Ron- dijo Lucy.

Ron miro a su sobrina sabiendo que le ocultaba algo.

-No puede ser que simplemente no fuiste- dijo Ron –¿Con quien pasaste las fiestas? Tu padre no permitiría que pasaras las fiestas sin ellos...-

Ron vio como unas lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de su sobrina.

-¿Lucy?- dijo Ron -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Tu no lo sabes, no podrías...- dijo Lucy tristemente –Papá y mamá están muertos.-

Ron se quedó congelado en el lugar sintiendo el eco de las palabras de su sobrina. Percy, su molesto hermano mayor y Audrey su esposa habían muerto. No lo ponía en duda, Lucy jamás jugaría con eso. Y esas lagrimas no eran falsas.

-¿C...Cuándo?- preguntó Ron.

-El 20 de mayo de 2027- dijo Lucy -A la una de la mañana-

-¿Fue un accidente?- dijo Ron sintiendo como una lagrimas caían involuntariamente de sus ojos.

-Una tonta enfermedad mágica en una variedad que no produce síntomas visibles.- dijo Lucy dejando escapar su frustración en cada palabra –Estaba demasiado avanzada cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaban enfermos... y dos días después mamá se fue también. Si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta tres semanas antes.-

Ron se quedó sentado unos minutos en silencio. No podía aceptar fácilmente perder otro hermano.

-Pero porque no estás con nosotros, con tu familia- dijo Ron –Debes haber pasado unas navidades horribles.-

-Visité con Molly a los abuelos el veinticuatro a la tarde- dijo Lucy con un hilo de voz.

-Pero porque no querrías estar con nosotros, con tu familia- pregunto nuevamente incrédulo Ron, sin entender que demonios le pasaba a su mundo de origen. Su hermano fallecía y sus sobrinas se iban de la familia.

-Porque les dije cosas horribles- dijo Lucy llorando –Durante su funeral... estaba tan enojada... pregunte que hacían ahí si nunca habían querido a papá...-

Ron se sintió dolido por lo que decía su sobrina.

-Lucy eso no es...- dijo Ron.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Lucy –Nunca perdonaron a papá por lo que pasó durante la guerra... Solo los abuelos... Siempre era el aburrido, el inútil, el ambicioso... para mi solo era mi papá que me quería sin importar nada... y ahora no está.-

Aunque a Ron le costara reconocerlo muchas veces habían hablado de Percy así, no podían evitar criticar a su hermano, era fácil. Lo que nunca había pensado era en las consecuencias.

Esa era la razón de que el ente hubiera llevado a Lucy a ese mundo. Mostrarle lo que iba a pasar en un futuro muy lejano si ganaba la guerra. Ron se quedo callado unos minutos.

-Quizás no pueda hacer nada en tu mundo pero en este voy a salvar a tu papá- dijo Ron decidido.

-Me gustaría mucho que hicieras eso- dijo Lucy todavía llorando pero ahora sonriendo débilmente.

Ron se animó un poco.

-Lucy. Escúchame- dijo Ron –Se que todos nos debemos sentir muy mal por todo lo que paso y no queremos que te alejes de nosotros, somos tu familia.-

-La familia no es solo la sangre Ron- dijo Lucy. – Hugo, Alice, Louis y Lily son mi familia pero no por mi sangre sino porque siempre estuvieron a mi lado. Casi los pierdo después de todo el escándalo que armé pero me perdonaron.-

Parecía que ya estaba completamente decidida al respecto.

-También debes tratar de perdonarnos a nosotros- insistió Ron –No cometas el mismo error que nosotros. Estoy seguro que todavía quedan oportunidades para arreglar las cosas...-

Ron sabía que tanto el como el resto de sus hermanos deberían sentirse como basura en ese momento, ya que por más vueltas que le dieran al asunto su sobrina tenía algo de razón.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ron, más de un año...- dijo Lucy tristemente –Y la verdad es que no se si quiero arreglar las cosas.-

-Solo ha pasado un año- dijo Ron. –Y sabes que todo será mejor si arreglas las cosas nadie debe vivir con esa clase de rencor dentro.-

-No es rencor, ni odio... lo que les quería decir ya lo dije.- dijo Lucy –Y si no hay ningún sentimiento que nos una, para que forzar las cosas...-

Ron se sintió bastante mal, la verdad es que en algún momento su sobrina había dejado de querer a su familia paterna. En ese instante se acerco el ente.

-Debemos irnos ya no tenemos mucho tiempo.- dijo el ente.

La aparición del ente no podía haber sido más oportuna. La verdad era que no quería seguir escuchando más.

-¿Recordare esto?- preguntó Lucy.

-Como esos sueños que te cuesta mucho recordar, querida- dijo el ente.

Lucy parecía estar pensando en algo.

-¿Podría ver a mis padres aquí?- dijo Lucy –Se que tienen que estar...-

-Por más que se comporten igual Ellos no serían tus padres- le dijo el ente con todo el taco que podía –Serían los padres de la Lucy de esta realidad.-

-No me importa.- dijo Lucy –De cualquier forma no puedo quedarme acá.-

El ente pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Ron puede dejarnos entrar a la torre de Gryffindor- dijo el Ente –Creo que no habría ningún problema. Pero solo podrás ver a tu padre. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer.-

-¡Oh vamos puedes hacer mucho más!- dijo Ron fuera de sus casillas.

-Después hablare contigo- dijo el Ente algo duramente.

Ron, Lucy y el ente empezaron a caminar rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. En un silencio algo incomodo.

-Lucy estás haciendo algo relacionado con muggles- dijo Ron a Lucy solo para poder romper el silencio.

-Lo dices por la ropa...Es que... conocí a un chico- dijo Lucy algo sonrojada –Un chico muggle... Y estamos viéndonos...-

Ron podía ver que su sobrina estaba enamorada.

-¿Sabe eres una bruja?- preguntó Ron.

La cara de Lucy palideció un poco.

-No. Pero creo que sospecha algo.- dijo la sobrina de Ron sonando preocupada –La verdad es que no sé como decirle la verdad.-

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor. La señora gorda no le presto la más mínima atención ni a Lucy ni a el ente. Como si no existieran. Ron dijo la clave y el hogar todavía estaba encendido y la desierta sala común estaba iluminada por una tenue luz.

-¿Esta es la sala común de Gryffindor?- dijo la chica ni bien entró –Es bastante agradable...-

Ron se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaba a los cuartos de los chicos. Rápidamente llegaron al cuarto de Percy. Ron entró primero, su hermano estaba durmiendo.

Lucy entro seguida del ente. Se la veía sumamente nerviosa.

-S...Se ve tan joven...- dijo con voz inestable.

La chica estaba clavada en el lugar

-Es verdad. Yo ahora te dejare Lucy- dijo Ron que no sabía bien que decir. –Si recuerdas esta conversación cuando regreses recuerda lo que te dije e intenta hablar con nosotros.-

-Lo intentare...- dijo Lucy.

Antes de que pudiera irse el ente lo retuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

-Espérame en la sala común debo hablar contigo- dijo el ente en voz baja.

Ron asintió y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Ron estuvo afuera Lucy tomo coraje y se acercó a la figura durmiente de su padre con lagrimas en los ojos y con mucho cuidado le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-No sabes cuanto te extraño papi- dijo Lucy antes de desaparecer de ese mundo para regresar al suyo.

Mientras tanto Ron esperaba en la sala común observando el como el fuego consumía el último de los troncos que ardían en el hogar.

El ente finalmente apareció sentándose en el sillón frente a él.

-Ya la devolviste...- preguntó Ron.

-Si. Esta durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama- dijo el ente.

Ron lanzó un suspiro de alivió antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos.

-¿Recordará lo que pasó acá?- preguntó Ron. -¿Podrá volver a la familia?-

El ente hizo una pausa

-Algo recordara... pero como si fuera un sueño.- dijo el ente –Pero como terminaran la relación entre ella y ustedes... No lo sé-

-¿Cómo puede ser que todo terminara tan mal?- dijo Ron.

La pregunta de Ron era simplemente retórica pero el ente igualmente respondió.

-Es la hija Slytherin de el único que traiciono a los Weasley- dijo el ente –La vida fue difícil para esa chica. Mirada con recelo en Slytherin, considerada una traidora por la mayoría de sus primos, sabiendo que su padre no era querido por el resto de su familia... Era perfectamente lógico que esto pasara. Debes agradecerme que no le haya dicho que a la única que apuñalaste además de Hermione cuando destruiste el Horcrux fue a ella.-

-¡Vete al demonio!- dijo Ron con furia.

-Puedes maldecir todo lo que quieras pero sabes que es verdad- dijo el ente –Deberías agradecerme que te traiga esta información-

-¡Tu manejas la información como se te da la regalada gana!- dijo Ron fuera de sus cabales –Si me hubieras dicho que Susan tenía el diario todo habría salido bien este año.-

-Si no fuera porque te avise- dijo el ente enojada –Hubieras llegado tarde... demasiado tarde. Habría retenido parte de la personalidad que Riddle le creo-

Ron no pudo evitar palidecer al escuchar eso.

-¿Habría sido malvada?- dijo Ron sin querer siquiera imaginarse la situación.

-No... pero tendría muy pocos escrúpulos al momento de pelearse- dijo el ente –En el futuro los mortifagos temerían su nombre pero sus métodos no serían mejor que los de ellos-

-O sea que ya no queda nada de la personalidad que creó Riddle- preguntó Ron.

-Nada- dijo el ente.

Ron suspiro aliviado.

-De cualquier forma esa será la última vez que te avise de algo así. Mis colegas...- dijo el Ente señalando hacia arriba –creen firmemente en no intervenir en asuntos humanos, para ellos traerte acá fue más que suficiente para arreglar todo. Por lo cual decidieron quitarme todos conocimientos que tengo del futuro de esta realidad.-

-Pero no pueden hacer eso...- dijo Ron que estaba empezando a apreciar al ente por primera vez.

-Pueden y lo hicieron- dijo el ente. –Por eso es que he estado monitoreando tu mundo de origen, para saber todo que pueda. Fue en ese momento que me entere que Percy había muerto y creí que lo mejor sería que lo supieras.-

Ron quedo en silenció mirando el fuego.

-Sí. Tenía que saberlo- dijo Ron sonando muy cansado.

La noche había comenzado como una expedición para obtener un objeto que le permitiera comprarle una escoba a su hermana. Sin embargo de alguna forma había terminado enterándose de la lamentable situación de su familia en un universo paralelo.

-Ve a dormir Ron- dijo el Ente sonando algo preocupada por el viajero interdimencional –Hablaremos mañana-

Sin siquiera despedirse Ron comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia su cuarto, preguntándose no solo como podía salvar a Percy. Sino como salvar a toda su familia de la fractura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bienvenidos a mis breves notas finales.

Bueno este es un capitulo de cierre para el segundo año. Como se pueden dar cuenta no tuvo mucha acción. La verdad es que en la primera parte no pasó absolutamente nada, pero creo que fue necesario para no dejar cabos sueltos.

Además apareció Lucy. Si alguien se pregunta Por qué hago aparecer a Lucy, Hugo y otros semidesconocidos y no aparecen más Rose, Albus Potter, James Potter II. La verdad es que tenía ganas de trabajar un poco con esos personajes de la nueva generación que no tuvieron ninguna línea en los libros, y como es lógico tienen mucha menos popularidad en el mundo de los fics.

Bueno ya saben dejen reviews.

Saludos

Salvatore.

P.D. Les cuento que subí otra encuesta anónima en mi perfil. Es para saber que les gusto más si el primer año que revivió Ron o el segundo.


	22. Viajes y excursiones

Al día siguiente Ron seguía todavía bastante deprimido por todo lo que se había enterado el la noche anterior.

A lo largo de todo el día tuvo evadiendo a sus hermanos y sumamente distraído. Lamentablemente Hermione creyó que Ron estaba preocupado por las clases perdidas y lo arrastró junto con Harry y Susan a la biblioteca a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Hermione, no entiendo porque Harry y yo tenemos que acompañarlos a Ron y a ti. No perdimos casi ninguna clases y podríamos dejarlos _solos..._- dijo Susan remarcando la última palabra a tiempo que sonreía -...mientras nosotros dos salimos a volar en nuestras escobas en este hermoso cielo primaveral.-

-Claro que no te iras Susie - dijo Hermione –Tu letra es un desastre, si nos ayudas a traducir tus apuntes podremos salir antes de acá.-

La letra de Susan era bastante clara pero la verdad era que en ese preciso momento Hermione prefería contar con la presencia de sus dos amigos, por más que Ron pareciera estar viviendo en la luna.

-¡Y para que me necesitas a mi!- se quejó Harry.

-Es por tu propio bien Harry- dijo Hermione –Estuviste faltando mucho mientras estuviste acusado de ser el Heredero de Slytherin te vendría bien repasar junto a nosotros.-

Finalmente en la biblioteca desplegaron una enorme cantidad de pergaminos y libros. Harry aprovechó para recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido. Y Susan se dedicó a leer un libro sobre hechizos curativos que encontró sumamente interesante.

Ron estaba jugueteando con su pluma mientras Hermione le explicaba algo sobre encantamientos. Estaba pensando en lo que en la información que había recibido la noche anterior sin prestarle ninguna atención a la explicación de Hermione.

-¡Ron!- le dijo Hermione era evidente que no era la primera vez que lo llamaba.

-¿Eh?- consiguió articular el pelirrojo.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije recién?- preguntó Hermione.

-Yo...- dijo Ron.

-¡No puedo creer que yo me esté matando explicando todo esto y tu ni siquiera me prestes atención!- dijo Hermione bastante enojada.

Ron realmente no tenía ganas de discutir con Hermione. En momentos como estos era cuando extrañaba poder hablar con la Hermione adulta. Pero ahora no podía contarle absolutamente nada. No podía decirle que temía perder a una buena parte de su familia a causa de una guerra que todavía no había sido declara, no podía decirle que no podía imaginar su vida sin ella. Ron miro a Hermione. Los ojos castaños de la chica parecían estar demandándole una respuesta a una pregunta que Ron no había escuchado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron tranquilamente.

-¡Es que acaso no escuchas nada de lo que te digo!- dijo Hermione que parecía bastante ofendida por la falta de interés de Ron.

-Hermione... espera- dijo Susan interviniendo después se volvió a Ron –No estás bien Ron y se que no es por toda esta tarea que tenemos. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

Ron lanzó un suspiro. Sus tres amigos lo miraban algo preocupados esperando su respuesta.

-No lo sé- dijo Ron. –Creo que es un poco de todo... Ha sido un año duro-

Era una respuesta evasiva y poco precisa. Los tres se dieron cuenta pero ninguno presionó a Ron para que siguiera hablando.

-Lamento haberte gritado Ron- dijo Hermione sonando genuinamente preocupada por el pelirrojo. –Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros siempre que quieras hablar....-

-Lo sé...- dijo Ron aunque no parecía muy convencido de eso.

Ron era una de las personas más valientes que Hermione conociera. Nunca había tomado el camino fácil o delegado su responsabilidad en otras personas, no temía desafiar a quien fuese si creía que se cometía una injusticia y jamás dejaba solos a sus amigos. Aunque por momentos era bastante misterioso y parecía guardarse muchas cosas.

Ron siempre había estado para ella, incluso en primer año cuando ella lo detestaba y pensaba que era uno de los peores matones del colegio. Sin embargo la realidad le había demostrado lo equivocada que estaba. Necesitaba que supiera que podía recurrir a ella para lo que quisiera, que no tenía que enfrentar sus problemas solo.

-Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy- dijo Hermione cerrando sus libros sin dudarlo dos veces –Hagamos algo divertido, que tal si jugamos a algo.-

Susan tenía una enorme sonrisa. Hermione estaba perdiendo tiempo de estudio (que era una de las cosas que más apreciaba) para poder animar a Ron.

-Creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido- dijo Susan –Juguemos ajedrez, todos contra Ron. Aprovechemos que está distraído para ganarle.-

-¡Susan!- dijo Hermione indignada -¡No permitiré que tomes ventaja de Ron!-

-Bien- dijo Susan –Entonces tu jugaras con Ron y yo con Harry-

Susan le ofreció la mano a Hermione.

-Hecho- dijo Hermione apretando la mano de su amiga.

-¡Ey! ¡espera...!- dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de que su amiga había armado las cosas para que jugara en el mismo equipo de Ron.

-Citando tus propias palabras en la enfermería- dijo Susan con una sonrisa satisfecha –"Un trato es un trato"-

Hermione quedó congelada en su lugar con la boca abierta. Quería matar a Susan.

A partir de ahí el día paso mucho más rápido para todos Susan consiguió varios de los partidos. Y le ayudo bastante al ánimo de Ron tener a Hermione cerca de él.

Finalmente el día terminó tranquilamente sin noticias del ente. Si bien a Ron le resulto extraño no le sorprendió. Ya que si los colegas sobrenaturales de "Alice" no apreciaban que le diera información para ayudarlo menos iban a apreciar que trajera a su sobrina de una dimensión paralela.

La verdad es que el ente no le caía muy simpática pero por lo menos le daba noticias de su mundo de origen.

Al día siguiente Ron estaba en la sala común sentado sobre su baúl. Esperando que bajaran el resto de sus compañeros y hermanos. Los alumnos de años más avanzados hacían levitar sus baúles pero a los menos experimentados en magia no les quedaba otra que cargarlo. De cualquier forma no convenía utilizar magia ya que Finch siempre andaba dando vueltas tratando de arruinarles el fin de año a los alumnos. Extrañamente los primeros en aparecer fueron los Gemelos junto a John Potter. Pocos minutos después de ellos apareció por la otra escalera Ginny.

-Fred, George, John ¿cómo están?- dijo Ginny ni bien bajo arrastrando su baúl. –¡Ron Cuanto tiempo sin verte querido hermano!-

Ron noto con algo de alegría que Ginny no parecía tan preocupada por la presencia del niño que vivió

-Lo mismo digo enana- dijo Ron sonriendo y despeinando cariñosamente a su hermana –¿Necesitas ayuda con ese baúl?-

-No. Yo me arreglo- dijo Ginny que no quería que sus hermanos la siguieran mimando.

-Como quieras Ginny- dijo Ron.

En ese momento aparecieron Pansy, Parvati y Lavender también arrastrando sus baúles.

-No te preocupes Pansy solo serán un par de meses- dijo la ex novia de Ron, Lavender. –Ya veras lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.-

-Si. Además te escribiremos muchas cartas- dijo Parvati.

-Gracias chicas- dijo Pansy Parkinson dándole un fuerte abrazo a las dos con algunas lagrimas –No se que sería de mi si no las tuviera de amigas.-

-Seguramente seguirías usando ese horrible peinado- dijo Lavender como si fuera la cosa más terrible del mundo.

Las tres rieron. Ron no podía evitar sorprenderse al ver lo bien que se llevaban esas tres. En su mundo Parvati y Lavender (como cualquier Gryffindor que se precie de tal) odiaban a Pansy Parkinson desde lo más profundo de su ser.

–No te preocupes intentare convencer a mis padres para que las dejen venir a quedarse una semana.- dijo Parvati.

Los Patil si bien no eran de tradición Slytherin una familia de sangre pura bastante respetada por lo cual era probable que los Parkinson no vieran tan mal la amistad de su hija con Parvati. Ron no pudo evitar sentir un poco de simpatía por la chica ya que la situación de Pansy le recordaba muchísimo a la que vivía el Harry de su mundo cada vez que llegaba el verano.

Finalmente Ron bajo junto con el resto de los estudiantes a tomar los carruajes que lo conducirían a la estación de Hogsmead. Finalmente no encontró a Hermione, Hary y Susan en la entrada de la estación. Los tres estaban sentados en sobre sus baules charlando y Susan tenía un espejo y se intentaba maquillar la cara.

-Era hora de que llegaras- dijo Harry aliviado por tener un poco de compañía masculina –Ya pensábamos que habías decidido quedarte hasta el año que viene.-

-Es la puntualidad Weasley- dijo Ron –Siempre sobre la hora.-

-O sea tarde- dijo Hermione mientras empezaban a caminar hacia uno de los vagones.

-Todavía no salió el tren así que eso significa que estoy a tiempo- repitió Ron.

-Si dejas gente esperando y eres el último en llegar es tarde- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño mientras Ron le ayudaba a subir su Baúl.

-Me encanta cuando pelean así- dijo Susan a Harry sonriendo –Se parecen tanto a tus padres, Harry.-

-Tienes razón Susan- dijo Harry entretenido con la broma de su amiga –Falta la parte de los besos... pero el resto está.-

Hermione salió a buscar un camarote vacío bastante colorada diciéndole a Susan y a Harry que no dijeran tonterías.

Finalmente, después de un viaje bastante tranquilo, llegaron a Londres donde los esperaban sus respectivas familias. Todos estaban sumamente aliviados de tener nuevamente a sus hijos con ellos después del desastroso curso lectivo, y ninguno escatimó abrazos.

Los padres de Ron preguntaban a Ginny como había estado todo en la escuela y se aseguraban de que la más mimada de sus retoños no tuviera secuelas de encuentro con Tom Riddle.

Por su lado Amelia Bones le daba un aplastante abrazo a su sobrina.

-Te he dicho lo aburrido que ha estado todo sin ti- dijo Madame Bones.

-Siempre que vuelvo tía Amelia- dijo Susan contenta.

–Por cierto... ¿de donde sacaste ese maquillaje?- dijo Amelia Bones frunciendo el seño.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír la chica parecía tener revoque en la cara.

-Debo enseñarte a utilizar eso con un poco más de discreción señorita- dijo Madame Bones mientras con un hechizo arreglaba el aspecto de su sobrina. –Ahí está mucho mejor...-

En ese momento Ron sintió que era atrapado en un potente abrazo que le quitaba el aire. Como era de esperarse era su madre.

-Ron sigues metiéndote en problemas pero por lo menos esta vez fue por para salvar a tu hermana- dijo su madre –Estamos muy orgullosos de ti-

-¡Mamá!- dijo Ron sintiendo que le sacaban todo el aire de los pulmones–Ya te dije que fue Harry quien la salvó.-

-Pero fuiste muy valiente y Percy me contó que estuviste cuidando de ella durante el año...- dijo Molly orgullosa de su hijo.

Tan bien no la había cuidado porque no se había dado cuenta de que el diario la estaba controlando. En ese momento aparecieron Harry y Susan que venían a despedirse y miraron divertidos como Ron estaba luchando por zafarse del abrazo de su madre. Molly soltó a su hijo para darle un fuerte abrazo al chico y a la chica.

-Susie, Harry- dijo Molly –No saben cuento aprecio todo lo que hicieron por mi niña.-

-No fue nada señora Weasley- dijo Harry.

-E...Ese es Harry valiente y humilde- dijo Susan sin aliento. –Y no tiene que agradecerme señora Weasley. Yo solo los acompañe... Además era mi culpa.-

-Claro que no era tu culpa niña- dijo Molly con firmeza -Después de todo por lo pasaste con ese diario fuiste muy valiente.-

Finalmente Molly soltó a Harry y a Susan para ira a reprender a los gemelos por algo que había hecho. En ese instante apareció Hermione.

-Mi papá no pudo venir- dijo Hermione sonando algo desilusionada y preocupada. –Mamá me dijo que lo enviaron a Sarajevo, la capital de Bosnia-Herzegovina...-

Ron se imaginaba que no debía ser un lugar muy agradable por el tono que utilizó Hermione.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ron con seguridad –Estoy seguro que estará bien.-

Hermione se sintió más tranquila después de las palabras de Ron. En ese momento escucharon que Lily llamaba a su hijo.

-Bueno. Creo que es el momento de separarnos- dijo Harry.

-Sabes que en unos días nos volveremos a ver y planearemos el siguiente desastre para el año que viene- dijo Susan en broma –Me pregunto en que problemas nos meteremos el año que viene.-

Amelia Bones que estaba por ahí cerca miro a su sobrina con mala cara.

-Vamos Susan- dijo Hermione rápidamente –Nos pasaremos el año que viene estudiando como corresponde, y no persiguiendo magos oscuros como hicimos en estos dos últimos años.-

-Si pasó dos veces seguramente pasara una tercera- dijo Ron para agregar rápidamente –Pero si no estamos persiguiendo magos oscuros asumiremos una tarea mucho más difícil y mucho más noble...- Ron puso cara solemne –Enseñar a Hermione a volar en escoba-

-Es verdad este año no pudimos enseñarte absolutamente nada- dijo Susan igual de solemne que Ron.

-Hubo demasiadas cosas en que pensar- dijo Harry –Y además era muy complicado estar afuera con todos los controles que existían-

-¡Pero si yo se volar!- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Claro que no- dijeron sus tres amigos al unísono.

Hermione se enojo y enrojeció pero prefirió no discutir.

-Muy bien nos veremos en las vacaciones- dijo Hermione sonado bastante molesta –Adiós Susan, Harry, Ronald.-

Tanto en este mundo como en el otro cuando Hermione se enojaba con él, tendía a utilizar su nombre completo. A Ron le encantaba.

-Adiós Herms- dijo Ron con algo de pesar, dándole un inesperado abrazo.

Hermione se puso sumamente colorada. Pero sintió como el enojo que sentía se disipaba rapidamente.

-A...Adiós- dijo Hermione desprendiéndose de Ron y yéndose a paso ligero.

Los tres chicos vieron como Hermione se iba con su madre.

Susan le dio unas palmadas en la espada a Ron, unas vez que Hermione finalmente desapareció.

-No te preocupes Ronnie...- dijo Susan. –A Hermione le cuesta un poco demostrar sus sentimientos, por eso se pone así.-

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?- preguntó Harry intrigado. Mirando a Ron y a Susan.

-No seas chismoso Harry ya te enterarás a su debido tiempo- dijo Susan con una mirada de no preguntes nada y después formaba con sus labios la palabras "Después te cuento".

Finalmente todos partieron para sus respectivos hogares. James y Lily se llevaron a sus tres hijos. Violet no paraba de preguntarle a su hermano cosas sobre lo que había pasado durante ese año.

-Cuéntame Harry- dijo Violet con ojos de cachorro –Mamá y Papá no quieren decirme nada... Y John solo quiere asustarme contando horribles historias de una serpiente gigante.-

-Después te contaré...- dijo Harry con pocas ganas –Cuando lleguemos a casa.-

Detrás de Harry y su familia partieron los Weasley. Extrañamente para Ron utilizaron el Ford Anglia de Arthur, que en este universo no había terminado vagando por el Bosque Prohibido como si fuese un animal salvaje. Finalmente después de varias horas de viaje Ron y su familia llegaron a la madriguera.

La primer semana de las vacaciones paso muy lentamente. Ron sentía que estaba viviendo en una nube y por primera vez en su vida decidió hacer la tarea, solo para poder distraerse. Era una buena excusa para permanecer en su cuarto sin ser molestado y hacer algo productivo. Además le resultaba todo muy fácil (por increíble que pareciera) ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y de alguna forma todavía se acordaba de lo que había aprendido en sus tiempos de Hogwarts.

Tres días después no tenía nada para hacer. Varias veces habló con Hermione a través del espejo pero la chica pareció preocuparse cuando Ron le dijo que había terminado todo y no hubo forma de evitar que no lo tomara como competencia. Realmente le molestaba que Ron hubiera terminado todo antes que ella.

"Ya se le va a pasar" le dijo Susan cuando hablo con ella. Ron sabía que sería así pero no quería armarse de paciencia y esperar por más que fuera la única opción que le quedaba.

Un día mientras Ron estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo entró Ginny a su cuarto.

-Hola Ron- dijo Ginny –Que has estado haciendo en estos días no has estado volando, ni saliendo, ni nadando en el lago... ¡Por Merlín es verano!-

-Hice toda la tarea- dijo Ron sin despegar su mirada del techo.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Ginny realmente sorprendida -¿Te sientes bien?-

En ese momento Ron y Ginny escucharon que su madre los llamaba desde el pie de la escalera. Era demasiado temprano para cenar.

Cuando bajaron encontraron que su padre había vuelto antes del trabajo.

-Papá volviste antes del ministerio- dijo Fred cuando llegó al pie de la escalera. -¿Pasó algo?-

-Si pasó algo- dijo su padre con una sonrisa –Nos vamos de vacaciones a Egipto-

Ron recordaba lo bien que lo habían pasado en ese viaje.

-Pero... ¿cómo?- dijo Percy. Sonando sumamente incrédulo. Y no era el único al resto de sus hermanos les costaba creerlo.

-He ganado un premio de setecientos galeones que otorga El Profeta- dijo Arthur –Y después de todo lo que estuvo pasando durante este año creo que lo mejor será tomarnos unas vacaciones...-

Todos los chicos Weasley empezaron a saltar de alegría. Ron estaba seguro de que sería un viaje muy extraño para él. Ya que todo sería repetido. Durante la cena lo sobre lo único que se hablo fue sobre el viaje y que es lo que verían y los lugares que visitarían.

Después de que terminó la comida Ron se acercó a su padre.

-Papá puedo hablar contigo un momento- dijo Ron –Tengo que preguntarte algo...y sería mejor a solas-

Arthur miro a su hijo menor preguntándose con que le saldría está vez. Quizás era sobre chicas, él sabía que su hijo estaba atravesando por una época difícil de la vida y además era más que obvio que a su hijo le gustaba su amiga Hermione.

Arthur fue con su hijo al invernadero que había construido como castigo el año anterior. Y se sentó en un banco.

-Muy bien Ron de que querías hablar- preguntó Arthur esperando la típica charla padre hijo que ya había tenido varias veces con sus hijos mayores.

-Necesito que me ayudes a vender un pedazo de piel de basilisco- dijo Ron.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces y miro a su hijo, entre extrañado y sorprendido. Qué había pasado con los problemas normales de los adolescentes. Cuándo su hijo menor había entrado en el tráfico de productos de magia oscura y porque pensaba que él podía ayudarlo.

-De que estás hablando Ron- pregunto Arthur todavía esperando que fuera una broma.

-Antes de que termine el año fui a la cámara de los secretos y conseguí un pedazo de piel de basilisco- dijo Ron y agregó rápidamente –Y no es para nada venenosa debe tener como novecientos años.-

Arthur se quedo unos segundo boquiabierto antes de finalmente contestar.

-¿Y para que quieres vender eso?- dijo Arthur decepcionado con su hijo –No deberías haberte arriesgado Ron, ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Hay cosas más valiosas que un montón de galeones y pensé que te lo había enseñado.-

-Lo se papá. Pero Ginny paso por un muy mal año y quería regalarle una escoba- dijo Ron –Es muy buena volando, tiene un talento, mucho más del que tenemos todos nosotros y no puede ser que no tenga escoba decente. Se que comprarle una nueva no la hará más feliz pero al menos le servirá para distraerse y no pensar en ese condenado diario.-

Arthur vio que su hijo tenía buenas intenciones a pesar de que sus métodos rayaban lo cuestionable.

-Muy bien dame ese pedazo de piel de basilisco- dijo Arthur seriamente –Lo llevaré al ministerio para que me digan si es venenoso o no... Si mata aunque sea una mosca lo quemaré hasta que no queden rastros.-

Arthur Weasley no bromeaba al respecto.

-Suena justo- dijo Ron sin querer agitar más las aguas.

Ron sabía que era lo mejor que podía conseguir de su padre. Y no podía aparecerse con una escoba nueva para su hermana sin poder explicar de donde había sacado el dinero.

-De cualquier forma no se en que estabas pensando Ron- dijo Arthur sonando superado por la situación –Yo pensé que ibas a preguntarme sobre chicas...-

Ron enrojeció un poco. Al recordar "la charla" que tuvo con su padre en su mundo de origen. El había querido hacerlo mejor con Hugo pero definitivamente fue peor.

-... no sobre como traficar partes de animales oscuros- dijo Arthur. –No entiendo como te animaste a bajar nuevamente a ese condenado lugar, o como pudiste abrir nuevamente la cámara.-

-Escuche a Harry cuando habló parsel y repetí lo que dijo- dijo Ron. –Después use mi escoba para bajar corte un pedazo de la vieja piel y subí nuevamente.-

Arthur estaba sorprendido por la simpleza de toda la operación.

-No lo hagas otra vez- dijo Arthur firmemente –La próxima vez que tengas un plan así habla conmigo y con tu madre antes.-

Su padre hablaba en serio. Muy en serio.

Al día siguiente Ron le entregó a su padre el pedazo de piel de basilisco. Y dedico el resto del día, al igual que el resto de su familia, a preparar su baúl para partir a Egipto en los próximos días.

Normalmente cuando se iban de viaje con Hermione, su esposa le iba agregando cosas a su valija hasta que tenía ropa para tres meses (más allá de que el viaje durara una semana). Esta vez seguramente se olvidaría de algo. Una vez que tuvo todo listo tomó su espejo y llamó a sus amigos.

-¡Hermione! ¡Harry! ¡Susan!- gritó Ron.

Rápidamente apareció Susan en el espejo se veía que estaba en la cocina de su casa tomando una taza de te y comiendo una porción de pastel de chocolate que se veía muy apetitoso.

-¡Ron!- dijo con la boca llena –Estaba justo a punto de tomar el espejo para hablar con ustedes ¡¿Qué cuentas?!-

Harry y Hermione aparecieron en otros sectores del espejo reduciendo el espacio en el cual aparecía Susan.

-Estaba estudiando Ron- dijo Hermione fríamente –Y sabes que no aprecio interrupciones. Si quieres que nos encontremos deberás esperar hasta el fin de semana.-

A lo lejos se escucho que Robert, el hermano de Hermione, decía "¡Se más amable o te quedaras sin amigos, come libros!"

-¡Cállate Bobby!- gritó Hermione y después volvió a mirar el espejo –¿Decías Ronald?-

-Es que de eso quería hablarles, no voy a estar el fin de semana- continuó Ron –Me voy a Egipto.-

-P..Pero... -dijo Hermione con voz algo inestable -¿Cuándo te vas?¿Por cuanto tiempo?-

Hermione parecía temer que por alguna extraña razón Ron y su familia se mudaran permanentemente a Egipto.

-Me voy el viernes, por un mes, Herms...- dijo Ron sonriendo –Mi papá cree que es una buena idea después de todo lo que pasó Ginny en estos últimos meses. No te preocupes, te traeré algo bonito.-

Hermione estaba más aliviada pero de cualquier forma no vería a su amigo por la mayor parte de las vacaciones.

-Pero yo quería comparar mis respuestas con las tuyas este fin de semana- dijo Hermione todavía algo triste.

-No te preocupes Hermione- dijo Harry –Cuando Ron vuelva nos encontraremos y... compararemos respuestas.-

Hermione parecía no saber bien que decir pero Susan llenó el espacio que dejó su amiga.

-Oh por cierto me olvide de contarles yo también me voy de vacaciones...- dijo Susan rápidamente, desviando la atención de Hermione.

-¿Es que todos se largan?- dijo Harry sorprendido -¿A Donde?-

-A Irlanda- dijo Susan –Tengo una tía por el lado de mi madre que vive cerca de Dublín y no veo hace como dos años. Mi tía Amelia cree que es un buen momento para ir de visita.-

-Creo que alguna vez la mencionaste- dijo Harry pensativo –Helen o algo así-

-Eileen- corrigió Susan. –Además, tía Amelia se tomara un mes de vacaciones. Es la primera vez que se toma vacaciones en siete años.-

Susan no podía ocultar lo contenta que estaba por la situación. Parecía que Madame Bones quería pasar algo más de tiempo con su sobrina cosa que debía resultarle difícil debido a su trabajo.

-Diviértete Susie y tráeme una botella de Whisky- dijo Ron sin pensarlo. -El Whisky Irlandés es muy bueno.-

-¡Ronald Weasley!- dijo Hermione enojada -¡Pensé que habías aprendido a no consumir alcohol después de todo lo que paso durante primer año!

-Estoy segura de que lo dijo en broma- dijo Susan rápidamente -¿No es así Ron?-

Harry le hacía gestos para que dijera que sí.

-Claro que era broma.- dijo Ron sonriendo tranquilamente –Solo tráeme una remera del equipo de Quidditch de Irlanda.-

Hermione no parecía estar muy convencida de que Ron estuviera bromeando.

-Eso está mucho mejor- dijo Susan. –Bueno creo que debo irme. Tengo toneladas de cosas para hacer y me quedan dos baúles más para llenar.-

-Nos vemos chicos. Nos veremos cuando vuelvan.- dijo Harry –Y tráiganme algún recuerdo de esos lugares.-

-Espero que tengan un buen viaje- dijo Hermione sonando algo fría.

-Nos vemos...- dijo Ron.

Finalmente se cortó la comunicación.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera dejar su espejo y volver a su tarea. Susan apareció nuevamente.

-No creo que debas ser tan distante con Ron- dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro. Cada vez le costaba más encontrar el punto de equilibrio en su relación con Ron y debía encontrarlo o perdería a su amigo.

Días después Ron llegaba a Egipto vía flu internacional. Era un viaje largo ya que duraba varios minutos y no había forma de evitar respirar ceniza. Finalmente sintió salir de la chimenea. Lamentablemente su aterrizaje no había sido el mejor y terminó en el piso tosiendo ceniza.

-Ron, hermano- escuchó decir a Bill entre risas –Parece que no has tenido un buen viaje en tu primera visita a Egipto-

-Ni en la primera... ni en la segunda- dijo Ron tosiendo, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie trabajosamente.

Todos los Weasley tenían la cara manchada de ceniza. Una vez que estuvieron todos Bill los llevó a la posada donde se alojarían el resto de sus vacaciones para dejar sus baúles e instalarse en sus habitaciones. Era tal y como Ron la recordaba. Un par de horas después el feroz apetito de los Weasley los obligó a buscar un lugar para comer rápidamente. Bill afortunadamente tenía reservada una larga mesa en un restaurante cercano, al llegar encontraron a el último de los Weasley que faltaba Charlie.

-En el hotel me dijeron donde estaban- dijo Charlie mientras abrazaba a su extensa familia.

-¡Charlie!- dijo Bill –Llegaste antes de lo planeado-

Era verdad. Ron recordaba claramente que Charlie había aparecido durante la última semana de las vacaciones en su mundo de origen. ¿Qué había impulsado ese cambio?

-Es verdad tendría que haber llegado el Lunes pero todo estaba tan tranquilo que me escape del trabajo- dijo Charlie tranquilamente –Espero que nadie lo haya notado.-

En ese momento llegó una lechuza volando con un sobre Rojo. Inmediatamente Ginny, los gemelos y Percy miraron a Ron.

-Parece que tienes algo de correo atrasado- dijo Fred a Ron riendo.

Pero la lechuza no fue hacia Ron sino que fue directo a Charlie. El hermano de Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer la letra pero cometió un gran error y abrió la carta antes de salir del salón.

-¡Charles Weasley!- dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Te odio!- dijo la voz pero ahora en Rumano -¡Eres un desconsiderado y un desgraciado. Tuve que perseguir una cría de Colacuerno Húngaro por toda la región de Banato yo sola y no pude pedirle al jefe que enviara otro cuidador para ayudarme a atrapar a esa desgraciada porque supuestamente TU estabas para ayudarme. Me debes una muy grande! Saludos desde la enfermería y con quemaduras de tercer grado. Laura Illiescu-

Ninguno de los Weasley pudo entender una sola palabra de lo que dijo el mensaje excepto por el nombre de Charlie y que una chica estaba muy enojada con él.

Todas las miradas de la mesa estaban centradas en el segundo de los Weasley.

-¿Alguna novia?- preguntó Fred riendo.

-No. Merlín me libre.- dijo Charlie pálido –Es una compañera de trabajo. Hubo un malentendido.-

Charlie lamentaba haberle traído problemas a su compañera. Pero realmente quería pasar esas vacaciones con su familia.

-Charlie tu novia no sonaba muy feliz- dijo Molly desde la otra punta de la mesa sabiendo que molestaría a su hijo. –Seguro que es porque no la trajiste ¿Cuando vas a invitarla a casa para que la conozcamos?-

-Algún día mamá- dijo Charlie sin darle mucha importancia.

El viaje por Egipto transcurrió como Ron recordaba visitando lugares llenos de magia y conocimiento a los que Hermione le hubiera encantado ir. Ron aprovecho y compró algunos regalos para sus amigos. El viejo chivatoscopio para Harry, para Hermione un cristal mágico muy bonito que cambiaba de color para describir como se sentía uno y para Susan un tablero de ajedrez mágico.

Como esta vez estuvo menos deslumbrado por las cosas que vio se dedico un poco más a su familia. Ginny parecía estar bien, pero durante el viaje vieron muchas víboras y ella parecía impresionarse mucho más de lo que recordaba originalmente.

-No debes preocuparte, te hará nada Ginny- dijo Ron cuando observo a una pálida Ginny que miraba a un encantador de serpientes. –El tipo que tiene el gorro raro la hipnotiza con la flauta-

-Ya lo se- dijo Ginny dándole una mirada siniestra a su hermano mientras se alejaban –Es solo que...-

Ron se detuvo en un puesto en que vendían gorros parecidos al del encantador de serpientes.

-Solo que...- repitió Ron probándose un gorro rojo y cilíndrico.

-No creo que a ella le guste que la usen para hacer trucos.- dijo Ginny después de unos segundos mientras agarraba otro de los gorros.

-Seguramente que no.- dijo Ron.

La experiencia de la cámara de los secretos había sido mucho más traumática en este mundo a Ron no lo sorprendía que su hermana se alterara al ver el símbolo de Slytherin. Solo esperaba que eso no la alejara de Harry.

-Solo recuerda hermanita- dijo Ron –Hay serpientes buenas y malas. Por ejemplo Harry es una serpiente buena.-

-Eso ya lo se Ron.- dijo Ginny como si fuera una obviedad –A veces creo que Harry es demasiado valiente, noble y bueno para estar en Slytherin... crees que el gorro se equivocó al enviarlo a allí.-

Ron se alegró internamente al escuchar la opinión que su hermana tenía de Harry

-Harry es bastante astuto, por eso lo envió a Slytherin- dijo Ron –Pero, a diferencia de muchos, jamás haría algo malo para conseguir lo que quiere. Tiene el corazón en el lugar correcto. Sino fuera así no sería mi amigo.-

-Es verdad- dijo Ginny pensativa –Cuesta creer que él y John sean hermanos.-

-Como cuesta creer que Percy y los Gemelos son hermanos- dijo Ron después de unos instantes.

-Es verdad- dijo Ginny riendo –Percy podría haber terminado en Slytherin. ¿Te imaginas un Weasley en Slytherin?-

-Sí- dijo Ron a tiempo que recordaba a su sobrina. –Pobre de ella... -

Antes de que Ginny pudiera preguntarle porque había dicho ella. Apareció su hermano Charlie.

-¿Como están chicos?- dijo el cuidador de Dragones despeinando cariñosamente a sus dos hermanos menores –Pensando en gastar todos sus ahorros.-

-Claro que si- dijo Ron –Y tu también deberías gastar algunos galeones y comprarle un regalo a esa chica a esa chica que te envió el Howler.-

-Sí. ¿Quién es?- preguntó Ginny muy interesada –¿Sales con ella?-

En su mundo de origen Charlie siempre había sido un adicto al trabajo que, lamentablemente, nunca había demostrado ningún interés en casarse y formar un familia. Ron creía que alguna chica le había roto el corazón mucho tiempo atrás y nunca se había recuperado.

-No.- dijo Charlie –Laura es una compañera de trabajo, en la reserva... Se enojó bastante porque yo tendría que haberla acompañado a buscar una cría de Colacuerno Húngaro que se escapó de la reserva y estaba causando problemas en Banato...-

-Pero tu estabas aquí.- dijo Ginny.

-Porque te escapaste del trabajo- completó Ron.

-Si. Y, como pudieron escuchar, no estaba muy contenta...- dijo Charlie rascándose la cabeza.

-Entonces,- dijo Ginny –ya que es tu culpa, deberías comprarle algo bonito.-

-Creo que si...- dijo Charlie buscando en su bolsillo algunos galeones y mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo adecuado de la tienda de recuerdos.

Ron no pudo aguantar más la intriga.

-Sabes Charlie...- dijo Ron –Creí que vendrías mucho más tarde de vacaciones Egipto...-

-Es verdad.- dijo Ginny -No es que no nos guste que estés aquí, pero la verdad es que no te puedo imaginar escapándote del trabajo.-

-Hay cosas más importantes que el trabajo enanos...- dijo Charlie.

A Ron levanto una ceja. Prácticamente media lo mismo que su hermano mayor.

-No nos hemos visto mucho a lo largo de todos estos años- continuó Charlie –Mientras ustedes estaban en casa yo estaba en Hogwarts y cuando termine el colegio me fui inmediatamente para Rumania. Tenemos pocas oportunidades de vernos... Mi trabajo me gusta pero puede esperar.-

-Me hace muy feliz que hayas venido Charlie- dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo a su hermano. –Y dime, es bonita esa chica rumana, porque me parece que gusta de ti.-

-Es bonita. Y no creo que _guste_ de mi- dijo Charlie -¿De donde sacaste esa idea?-

-No entendí nada de lo que dijo en el vociferador- dijo Ginny –Pero una chica se da cuenta de esas cosas.-

Finalmente Ron compró un gorro, Charlie algunas cosas y finalmente volvieron al Hotel.

Cada un par de días Ron escribía una carta a Hermione, hubiera escrito más seguido pero no quería quedar como un pesado. En esas cartas Ron describía lo más detalladamente que le era posible todo lo que veía. Si bien utilizaba el espejo para hablar con sus amigos sabía que a Hermione le gustaba recibir cartas.

Finalmente el mes pasó y llegó el momento de comenzar a empacar para volver nuevamente a Inglaterra. A todos se les había hecho sumamente cortas las vacaciones excepto a Ron que no veía la hora de volver, ya que un mes sin ver a Hermione cara a cara era demasiado.

Si bien las cosas con Hermione estaban un tanto tensas últimamente. Ron creía que iba por el camino correcto y que su futura esposa estaba empezando a sentir algo por él más allá de la amistad.

Después de un largo viaje vía red flu Ron cayó en el comedor de la casa de sus padres tosiendo cenizas. Lo primero que hizo después de dejar su baúl en su cuarto tomó el espejo y llamó a Hermione.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ron.

Después de unos segundos apareció Hermione sentada en el escritorio de su cuarto y rodeada de pergaminos.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione contenta –¡Volviste!-

-Acabo de llegar- dijo Ron.

-No te das una idea de lo interesantes que eran tus cartas- dijo Hermione sonriendo –Parecía como si estuviera ahí, contigo.-

Ron deseaba que así hubiera sido.

-Sabía que te gustarían- dijo Ron –Oye Herms, te he traído un regalo. No es la gran cosa pero creo que te gustará. Te lo daré la próxima vez que nos encontremos-

Hermione sonrió.

-No me digas que es, quiero que sea una sorpresa.- dijo Hermione – Debes venir la próxima semana al Callejón Diagon. Los Potter van a hacer las compras para Hogwarts, como sabes Violet, la hermana menor de Harry, ingresa este año a Hogwarts y van a buscar una varita para ella.-

Ron se preguntaba en que casa quedaría la hermana de Harry.

-Papá también pensaba ir la semana que viene- dijo Ron. –Debemos hablar con Susan, ya debe haber vuelto de Irlanda.-

-Así es. Estuve hablando con ella ayer- dijo Hermione y agregó indignada –Puedes creer que todavía no ha elegido las materias optativas para este año.-

Ron pestañeo un par de veces, él tampoco las había elegido. La primera vez que cursó había elegido las más fáciles, pero esta vez quería hacer algo distinto y pasar un poco más de tiempo con Hermione.

-No me digas que no las has pensado tampoco- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño.

-Tengo elegidas la mayoría- dijo Ron.

-Haber déjame adivinar- dijo Hermione.-Seguramente harás las mismas del año pasado más... Estudios Muggles y Adivinación.-

Esas eran justamente las dos materias que Ron no quería hacer.

-No necesito estudios muggles. Haré las mismas del año pasado más, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y...- dijo Ron antes de detenerse.

Hermione había hecho Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia en su mundo de Origen. Entre esas dos se quedaba con Runas.

-Runas Antiguas- dijo Ron.

Hermione pestañeó un par de veces.

-Enserio...- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa –No creía que hicieras Runas... te veía más en Adivinación...-

En un primer momento Ron no entendió bien los nervios de Hermione hasta que recordó que su futura esposa había utilizado un gira tiempo para asistir a todas las clases durante tercer año. Seguramente Susan y Harry asistirían a otras clases por lo cual le sería difícil mantener en secreto el giratiempo.

-Herms ¿qué son todos esos pergaminos?- preguntó Ron –No puedo creer que no hayas terminado la tarea.-

-Claro que la terminé- dijo Hermione como si fuera algo completamente obvio –Solo estoy adelantado los resúmenes de los primeros capítulos de las materias del año que viene y haciendo algo de investigación extra.-

-¡Merlín! Tengo que hacer algo para que gastes tu tiempo en otra cosa- dijo Ron.

-Yo no te digo que hacer con tu tiempo así que tu no...- dijo Hermione pero se detuvo al ver que aparecía Susan en el espejo.

Susan no dijo nada y estaba escuchando con interés la discusión entre Ron y Hermione.

-Susie es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y como sabía que iban a estar hablando cuando tome el espejo- dijo Susan antes de continuar como si nada. –Genial que los encuentro a los dos. Ya confirme que el próximo sábado a la tarde Harry ira con su familia al Callejón Diagon. ¿Pueden ir ustedes?-

-No creo que halla ningún problema Susie- dijo Ron.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Hermione

-Genial. Nos vemos el viernes.- dijo Susan –Y espero que me hallas traído un regalo Ronnie yo te traje esa remera de Irlanda que me pediste.-

-Nos vemos- dijo Susan antes de desaparecer.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo esperaba una botella de Whisky, Bones!- dijo Ron a pesar de que Susan ya no estaba en el espejo.

-¡Ronald Weasley! No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable...- dijo Hermione para reprenderlo e inmediatamente lanzarse a una nueva discusión.

Cuando finalmente termino de discutir y se despidió de Hermione. Ron noto que su padre estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación.

-Disculpa hijo pero no puede evitar escuchar tu conversación- dijo Arthur.

-Te aseguro que no le había pedido una botella de Whisky a Susan- dijo Ron rápidamente.

Arthur lanzó una carcajada.

-Te creo Ron- dijo el patriarca de los Weasley antes de sentarse junto a su hijo –Venía a avisarte que acaba de llegar una carta del ministerio. Me dicen que la piel que me entregaste no es venenosa y que además hay un comprador interesado en pagar una muy buena suma de dinero por ella.-

Ron suspiro aliviado. Temía que esa piel le trajera más problemas que beneficios.

-Eso significa que Ginny finalmente tendrá una escoba- dijo Ron satisfecho.

-Creo que si quieres, también habrá una escoba nueva para ti- dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie pero antes de irse agregó firmemente –De cualquier forma recuerda hijo. No hagas nunca más una locura como esa.-

Al día siguiente Arthur recibió un sobre que contenía una buena cantidad enorme cantidad de galeones. Ron los contó junto a su padre y empezó a revisar catálogos de escobas. Si bien era obvio que no le alcanzaba ni para un diez por ciento de una saeta de fuego, tenía suficiente para comprar un par de Nimbus 2000, que por suerte había bajado bastante de precio desde la aparición de la Nimbus 2001.

Finalmente no le dio más vueltas al asunto y encargó en el negocio Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch del callejón Diagon un par de Nimbus 2000 para el viernes siguiente a nombre de Arthur Weasley, su padre pasaría a buscarlas mientras ellos hacían las compras para Hogwarts.

El viernes Ron se encontró saliendo de la chimenea de un sumamente atestado Caldero Chorreante. Al igual que el año anterior deseó que Hannah se hiciera finalmente cargo del lugar. Pero debían pasar varios años, una sangrienta guerra, además la futura dueña debía terminar el colegio y tener edad para servir bebidas alcohólicas.

-¡Ron!- escuchó decir a Harry –¡Acá estamos!-

Ron busco con la mirada a su amigo. Finalmente lo encontró a pocos metros de donde él estaba. Harry estaba esperando con sus padres y sus dos hermanos. Violet Potter parecía sumamente nerviosa y quería ir inmediatamente a comprar su varita. Además de los Potter estaba Neville junto a sus padres y su hermana menor.

-Mamá cuando vamos a ir- dijo Violet Potter nerviosa.

-Esperaremos a que lleguen los amigos de tus hermanos e iremos inmediatamente- dijo Lily con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Los gemelos comenzaron a contarle a John de su viaje y de algunas bromas que tendrían planeadas para la vuelta a Hogwarts. En ese momento apareció por la chimenea Susan seguida de su tía. Y cinco minutos después apareció Hermione seguida de sus padres.

-No saben lo difícil que estaba el tránsito- dijo Hermione –En el verano mucha gente viaja desde Londres a Brighton para ir a la playa y volver.-

-No te preocupes Hermione- dijo Ron y agregó para molestarla –Lo que importa es que llegaste tarde-

Hermione enrojeció un poco y pareció contar mentalmente hasta diez antes de contestar.

-Fue un viaje horrible Ron- dijo Hermione tranquilamente –Te agradecería muchísimo si no hicieras comentarios al respecto.-

-Está bien. - dijo Ron. -Disculpa Herms.-

-Disculpas aceptadas- dijo Hermione tranquilamente. –Entonces, ya decidieron que materias agregaran este año.-

-Criaturas mágicas y Runas- dijo Ron.

-Criaturas mágicas y Adivinación- dijo Neville. –La verdad es que no creo que Runas o Aritmancia sea lo mío.-

-Yo pensaba hacer adivinación y criaturas mágicas- dijo Susan –Pero hable con mi tía y creo que Runas Antiguas será mucho más útil a la larga. Además así tendremos todos las mismas materias-

-Si, así es.- dijo Harry –Será divertido, además tendremos Criaturas mágicas con Hagrid y Runas con Rydberg. Mi madre tiene muy buena opinión de ella.-

-¡Vamos Harry!- dijo Susan –Su clase es la clase con más asistencia masculina en todo Hogwarts. Está lleno de chicos babosos que van solo porque hay una cara bonita al frente y abandonan la materia antes de terminar el año.-

-Y tu Hermione que harás aparte de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas- dijo Ron entrecerrando los ojos.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la penetrante mirada de Ron le estaba reprochando algo.

-Aritmancia, Adivinación y Estudios Muggles- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

Hermione había pedido el giratiempo y Ron estaba seguro de que se lo habían otorgado.

-Son demasiadas ¿Estas segura de que tendrás suficiente _tiempo_?- preguntó Ron, no quería que Hermione estuviera nuevamente sobrepasada con tareas y al borde de un colapso nervioso como estuvo en su mundo.

Susan y Harry miraron primero a Ron, después a Hermione y después entre si antes de levantar los hombros al unísono sin entender que pasaba entre el pelirrojo y la castaña.

-Claro que si... tengo todo calculado.- dijo Hermione nerviosamente antes de cambiar de tema –Creo que ya hemos llegado todos, creo que debemos ir yendo a hacer nuestras compras.-

Ron decidió dejar el tema por el momento.

Después de hacer las compras necesarias los adultos fueron a tomar una copa en el caldero chorreante y los más jóvenes fueron a dar una vuelta por el callejón buscando cosas para comprar antes de partir para Hogwarts.

La primera parada fue en Florean Fortescue. Donde se sentaron a comer unos helados.

-Por cierto- dijo Hermione –Vi las nota que salió en El Profeta, Harry. Me alegró mucho que todo se allá aclarado.-

Ron no entendía de lo que hablaba su futura esposa.

-¿Cuál nota?- preguntaron Susan y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-Es qué no leen el profeta- dijo a tiempo que le entregó un diario. –Salió esta mañana-

Susan, Ron, Neville y Ginny miraron el recorte. En la parte de arriba estaba la foto de los Potter. En el centro se encontraba Violet Potter a los costados de la niña se ubicaban protectoramente John y Harry. Detrás de ellos estaban Lily y James. Todos parecían bastante alegres.

En el articulo el profeta se retractaba de las acusaciones que había hecho meses atrás sobre Harry y la posibilidad de que fuera malvado por naturaleza. Además describía a los Potter como una familia amorosa e indicaba que todos sus hijos partirían a Hogwarts este año. Lamentablemente el articulo no había sido redactado por Rita Skeeter, lo que indicaba que como era de esperarse la desagradable mujer no había querido pedir disculpas.

-Me alegro que hayan tenido que retractarse.- dijo Susan. –Aunque no dice nada de nosotros ¿Seguimos siendo malvados?-

-Claro que si Susie- dijo Ron sonriendo. –Roland, Harmony y Susannah siguen siendo los malvados asociados de Henry Potter.-

-No se ven muy malvados- dijo Violet.

-Nunca te fíes de las apariencias –dijo Susan.

Mientras comieron sus helados Ron estuvo algo callado, ocupado en sus pensamientos. Este iba a ser, aparentemente, un año tranquilo. La verdad es que no sabía bien que es lo que iba a pasar ya que era Peter Pettigrew era el que se estaba pudriendo en Azkaban en vez de Sirius. Realmente era sorprendente que soportara tanto tiempo en ese lugar, aunque seguramente debía estar utilizando su forma animaga para poder escapar a lo peor de los efectos de los dementores.

Ron recordaba por esta época en su mundo todo el mundo estaba consternado por la fuga de Sirius Black de la prisión de Azkaban. Sin embargo aquí reinaba una completa calma. Pero, como había dicho Susan pocos minutos antes, no había que fiarse de las apariencias.

-¿Quieren acompañarme a la tienda de mascotas?- dijo Hermione cuando terminaron de tomar sus helados –Mis padres me han dado dinero para que me compre un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.-

-Por favor. Algo que no sea un libro Hermione- dijo Susan.

Ron recordaba perfectamente la cosa que iba a comprar Hermione. Sin embargo esta vez no estaba Scabbers por lo que Crookshanks no tendría ninguna razón para aparecer.

-No, creo que no- respondió Hermione -Lo que más me gustaría sería una lechuza. Harry tiene a Hedwig y Ron tiene a Errol...-

-No, no es mío. Errol es de la familia.- la corrigió Ron –Pero me parece una idea genial la de comprar una lechuza. Así podrás enviarles cartas a tus padres y a tu hermano con más facilidad.-

Ron deseaba con toda su alma que su futura esposa no comprara a esa condenada bestia peluda.

Cuando entraron al negocio de mascotas mágicas, comenzaron a ver diversas lechuzas que había en el lugar. Hermione vio unas cuantas que lechuzas, lamentablemente para ron, ninguna convencía a su futura esposa.

-A mi me gusto bastante la lechuza gris.- dijo Susan. –Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a la encargada si tiene más lechuzas para mostrar.-

La bruja que estaba detrás del mostrador termino de aconsejar a un cliente sobre el cuidado de los tritones de doble cola y los chicos se acercaron.

-En que puedo ayudarlos chicos- pregunto amablemente.

-Nos preguntábamos si tendría más lechuzas- dijo Harry –Mi amiga esta buscando una y no está muy convencida por las que están aquí.-

-Claro que si tengo algunas más que podrían interesarles- dijo la encargada haciendo levitar una jaula desde el fondo que contenía una lechuza castaña –Perfectamente bien entrenada, tiene fuerza como para transportar paquetes una distancia considerable. Lo único que falta es nombrarla.-

Hermione parecía bastante conforme con la lechuza. Ron se inclino para observar mejor al ave.

-Creo que has encontrado tu lechuza Herms...- dijo Ron.

Ron sintió que algo relativamente grande caía sobre su espalda y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como afiladas garras se clavaban en su espalda.

Inmediatamente Ron comenzó a sacudirse hasta que consiguió sacarse de encima la cosa.

Ron reconoció rápidamente el pelaje canela espeso y esponjoso, las piernas combadas y una cara de mal genio extrañamente aplastada, como si hubiera chocado de cara contra un tabique.

-¡Tu!- grito Ron enfurecido al felino –¡Maldita bola de pelos no podías simplemente alejarte de mi vida! ¿no?-

Metió la mano en el bolsillo para buscar su varita. El lomo del gato se erizó percibiendo la amenaza de Ron.

-¡No, Crookshanks, no!- gritó la bruja.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione –No puedo creer que pierdas la paciencia tan rápido solo fue un accidente.-

Crookshank maulló y se arrojo a los brazos de Hermione ronroneando suavemente y mirando a Ron desafiante.

-¡Claro que no fue un accidente!- dijo Ron. –Esa maldita bola de pelos lo hizo a propósito-

-No lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad, Crookshanks?- dijo Hermione. El gato maulló en respuesta.

-Es un gato Hermione- dijo Ron temblando de ira –No puede entenderte-

-En realidad es parte Kneazle- dijo la bruja –Lo cual lo hace bastante inteligente. Me imagino que no debes ser una persona a la que le gusten mucho los gatos.-

No tenía ningún problema con los gatos del mundo pero ese gato en particular era el que no le gustaba.

-Me lo llevo- dijo Hermione sorpresivamente.

-¡No me digas que acabas de comprar eso!- dijo Ron pasmado. -¡Me ataco!-

-Sí. lo acaba de comprar- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione, rebosante de alegría.

Ron dio media vuelta y salió del local pensando en como el destino tenía una forma de arreglárselas para que ciertos hechos terminaran ocurriendo de la misma forma en los dos mundos. Lo que si sabía es que esa bola de pelos estaba para quedarse y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Finalmente volvieron al caldero chorreante para encontrarse con sus respectivos padres y partir a sus casas. Arthur le hizo un gesto a su hijo para indicarle que todo había salido bien con la compra.

-Solo queda una semana antes de volver a Hogwarts- dijo Susan evidentemente con pocas ganas de volver al colegio.

-Hay que disfrutar lo que queda de vacaciones mientras se pueda.- dijo Neville resignado.

-Se pasó demasiado rápido- dijo Harry con pesadez.

-Vamos chicos, será emocionante comenzar con materias nuevas- dijo Hermione

Ninguno parecía compartir el interés de Hermione a excepción de Violet, pero era obvio que siendo su primer año en Hogwarts no pudiera ver la hora de comenzar.

–Por cierto- dijo Hermione -mi papá tiene un bote anclado en Brighton y mañana va salir a navegar por el día, todos los años hacemos un viaje corto en familia por las costas del canal ¿Quieren venir?-

El futuro suegro de Ron seguía guardándose sorpresas.

-Se que no es tan entretenido como hacer cosas mágicas pero...- continuó Hermione.

-Debe ser más divertido todavía- dijo Neville interrumpiendo a Hermione –Realmente me gustaría ir, pero mañana tengo que visitar a mi abuela y no es algo que pueda dejar para más adelante... no conocen a mi abuela...- Neville pareció sufrir un escalofrío al pensar en Augusta Longbottom -y además planee escaparme a media tarde con Dean a lo de Seamus para volar en escoba...-

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por Neville.

-Me encantaría ir- dijo Susan emocionada –La última vez que vi el mar fue cuando fui a tu casa el verano pasado y jamás estuve en un bote.-

-Claro que iremos- dijo Ron por todos.

Harry asintió confirmando lo dicho por su amigo.

-Genial- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y agregó en voz baja –Creo que mis padres se sienten un poco separados de mi vida con todo esto de ser bruja... creo que será la ocasión ideal para pasar tiempo con ellos mostrarles que magos y muggles no son tan distintos después de todo.-

-Tus padres ya saben que somos gente normal- dijo Harry.

-Recuerda que el año pasado fuimos al parque de diversiones- dijo Susan. –Y nadie nos miraba raro... o eso creo...-

-Es que... Ustedes no se dan cuenta pero... todo esto es muy raro para ellos.- dijo Hermione.

De lo que Ron si se daba cuenta era que seguramente pasarían confinados una buena parte del día en un mismo lugar sin posibilidades de separarse. Ocasión idea para que Ginny y Harry pasaran algo de tiempo juntos y pudieran conocerse mejor.

-¿Estará bien si viene Ginny?- preguntó rápidamente Ron mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a su hermana. –Creo que se divertirá-

-¡Ron!- dijo Ginny mientras se acomodaba el cabello –No creo deba...-

-Claro que si, Ginny.- dijo Hermione rápidamente –Estaba contando con tu presencia.-

Ginny sonrió al sentirse incluida en el grupo de su hermano.

Hermione rápidamente le avisó de la decisión de sus amigos a su padre que estaban muy entretenido conversando con Frank Longbottom. Pocos minutos después regresó.

-Entonces todo está arreglado. Los espero mañana a las ocho de la mañana en casa- dijo Hermione después de hablar con su padre –Por favor sean puntuales ya que debemos salir temprano si queremos aprovechar el día.-

Ron estaba bastante interesado en esa excursión. Para empezar nunca había estado en un barco, siempre había viajado por tierra o por aire. Y principalmente porque su suegro jamás había tenido ningún barco o algo parecido. Ron creía que sería una buena ocasión para averiguar algo más de los padres de Hermione.

Finalmente todos partieron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. Al llegar a la madriguera Ron dejo sus libros en su cuarto y fue a buscar a su padre. Lo encontró en la cocina junto a sus hermanos.

-¿Todo salió bien?- preguntó Ron misteriosamente.

-Ningún inconveniente- dijo Arthur igual de misterioso.

Percy, los gemelos y Ginny los miraban extrañados preguntándose que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

-Porque se están andando con tanto secreto- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Creo que deberíamos dárselo...- dijo Arthur sin entrar en detalles.

-Sí. Creo que sí- dijo Ron disfrutando el momento.

-¿Dar que cosa?- preguntó Fred que ya se imaginaba que había algún regalo para Ginny.

Como respuesta Arthur saco un pequeño paquete alargado de su bolsillo, lo coloco sobre la mesa de la cocina y lo golpeó con su varita un par de veces. Inmediatamente el paquete adquirió el tamaño adecuado.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó Ginny tocando el envoltorio de papel. Era evidente que era una escoba.

Todos sus hermanos se agolparon para ver que había dentro.

-Ábrelo Ginny- dijo Arthur. –Es para ti-

Ginny comenzó a desatar los nudos del encordado nerviosamente y a abrir el papel para dejar a la vista una hermosa Nimbus 2000.

-E... Es una escoba- dijo Ginny –Nueva...-

-No es solo una escoba Ginny- dijo George mirando detenidamente el objeto –Es una Nimbus 2000-

-¿P...Pero para quien es?- preguntó la menor de las Weasley.

-Es para ti hija- dijo Arthur contento por ver a su hija feliz.

Los ojos de la menor de los Weasley brillaron de sorpresa pero se apagaron rápidamente.

-No puedo aceptarla- dijo Ginny –Cuesta demasiado y nosotros no tenemos dinero para esto. Podríamos comprar túnicas nuevas para todos... y un montón de cosas más.-

-Claro que puedes aceptarla- Dijo Arthur –Y de ninguna manera devolveré la escoba.-

Finalmente Ginny sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su padre.

-¡Gracias papá!-

-En realidad no debes agradecerme a mi- dijo Arthur mientras abrazaba a hija –Sino al temerario de tu hermano. Fue todo idea suya, creía que una escoba te ayudaría a distraerte.-

-Un Hermano mío que sea temerario... Me imagino que ese es Ron- dijo Ginny.

-¿Que hiciste Ronnie robaste un banco?- preguntó George entre risas.

-No. Baje a la Cámara de los Secretos, corte un pedazo de piel de basilisco y le pedí a papá que lo vendiera por mi- dijo Ron tranquilamente –Eso quiere decir que papá también ayudo con el regalo.-

Sus hermanos no esperaban esa respuesta y se formó un tenso silencio. Ginny palideció un poco al escuchar el nombre de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero se recupero rápidamente.

-Recuerda que tienes completamente prohibido volver a hacer algo así- dijo Arthur firmemente.

La Cámara de los Secretos era algo de lo cual nunca se hablaba. Que Ron le diera tan poca importancia y no temiera mencionarlo delante de Ginny era un alivio para ella.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Ginny dando un abrazo a su hermano. Y como ya era costumbre en este mundo aprovecho para dejarla con los pies colgando unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. –Pero no deberías haberte arriesgado tanto por una escoba.-

-Dos escobas- dijo Ron –Yo también tengo una.-

-Sabía que tenía que haber algo por el estilo- dijo Ginny simulando estar molesta con su hermano. –Y aparte sigues con esa manía de dejarme con los pies colgando.-

-Claro que si Enana.- dijo Ron bajando a su hermana otra vez –Ahora ve a probar tu escoba antes de que mamá prepare la cena...-

Ginny no necesito más incentivo y salió disparada Nimbus 2000 en mano. Después de la cena Ron fue a leer la sección deportiva del profeta en su cuarto. Todavía tenía esperanzas de que en este mundo los Chudley Cannons ganaran algún partido. Cuando termino de leer los horribles resultados su equipo Ginny apareció en el cuarto de su hermano.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Ginny sentándose en el borde de la cama. –Pero hay algo que quería preguntarte ¿Cómo fue que abriste la Camara de los Secretos?¿Harry lo hizo por ti?-

-No. Harry no sabe nada- dijo Ron aunque hubiera sido una buena movida incluir a su futuro cuñado en todo el asunto. –En realidad fue muy fácil. Yo estaba junto con Harry cuando abrió la cámara. Lo único que tuve que hacer cuando volví fue decir fue...-

Ron hizo su mejor imitación de palabra "ábrete" en lengua parsel.

-Muy fácil... y debes ser menos arrogante hermanito...- dijo Ginny sonriendo. –Ahora mi iré a dormir mañana debemos levantarnos bastante temprano.-

A las siete y media del día siguiente Ginny salieron de la chimenea de los Potter. Susan, Harry estaban charlando animadamente.

-Bueno ya estamos todos- dijo Lily quien era la encargada de llevar a los chicos hasta la casa de los Granger.

-Mamá yo también debo ir- dijo Violet la hermana de Harry –Hermione prometió prestarme sus apuntes de primer año para que pudiera comenzar a estudiarlos.- y agregó -Los de Harry y John son horribles además de estar terriblemente incompletos.-

Varias apariciones conjuntas después estaban todos en el comedor de la familia Granger.

-Genial llegaron todos- dijo Hermione saludando a sus amigos –Temía que Ron los retrazara a todos...-

-¡Ey!- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Para defensa de Ron- dijo Susan –Debo decir que Ron llego con bastante anticipación-

Patrick Granger estaba terminando de preparar la camioneta, Jean estaba en la cocina dedicada al almuerzo y Robert estaba mirando en la televisión un partido del Chelsea con un desconocido equipo de Australia. Hermione por su parte tenía preparados una enorme cantidad de pergaminos, para la hermana de Harry y comenzó a darle todas las instrucciones que podía.

-Bueno- dijo Patrick después de saludar a Lily –Ya estamos todos... ¿tu también vienes pequeña?- preguntó a la hermana de Harry.

-Gracias señor Granger, pero solo vine a buscar unos apuntes- dijo la niña recordándole terriblemente a su hija. –Entrare este año a Hogwats y tengo que mucho que estudiar... Además no creo que Harry quiera que me meta con sus amigos.-

-Claro que no le importa- dijo Susan.

-Si te quedas callada y no molestas- dijo Harry no muy convencido –No hay problema.-

-Muy bien- dijo Patrick –Esta decidido. Vamonos-

El grupo comenzó a salir. Ron vio que el hermano de Hermione salía con una radio de mano con auriculares. Seguramente para continuar escuchando el partido.

-Sabes las reglas Rob. Necesito que estés atento.- dijo Patrick. -Dame eso-

Robert entrego a desgano la radio y su padre que se dirigió a la casa para dejar el aparato adentro. Cuando estaba por pasar a través de la puerta apareció Hermione por la misma cargando una gran pila de libros.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso hija- dijo Patrick amablemente tomando los libros.

-Gracias papá...- dijo Hermione aliviada de que su padre le quitara el peso que estaba cargando.

Pero Patrick no se dirigió a al camioneta, como esperaba Hermione, sino que continuó su camino y arrojó los libros de Hermione junto con la radio de Robert antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Papá...!- dijo Hermione indignada. –No puedo retrazarme tengo un esquema que debo...-

-Nada de libros a menos que sea una guía turística.- dijo Patrick sin perder la calma –Ya lo sabes.-

-Así se hace señor Granger- dijo Susan provocando risas en todos excepto Hermione, que le dirigió una mirada asesina a Susan.

De cualquier forma Hermione no se tomo a mal la broma de su amiga y rápidamente se acomodaron en el asiento del frente para controlar la radio de la camioneta y poder cantar desafinadamente como lo habían hecho el año anterior.

Brighton en esa época del año estaba desbordante de gente. Las playas estaban repletas de gente que escapaba del asfixiante calor de Londres. Pero todavía era demasiado temprano para ver personas. El padre de Hermione dirigió su camioneta por las desiertas calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a la Marina de Brighton.

Cuando llegaron caminaron por los muelles para llegar a una embarcación bastante grande y espaciosa que estaba atada esperando ser ocupada. Rápidamente Patrick comenzó a cargar el bote ayudado por los chicos. Ron noto que si bien el aparato tenía velas Patrick cargo un barril que contenía nafta, evidentemente para hacer funcionar un motor similar al de un auto.

Finalmente a las ocho en punto el barco del padre de Hermione dejo la Marina de Brighton para dirigirse hacia el oeste. En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de hacia donde se dirigía.

-Hacia donde vamos señor Granger- preguntó Ron a su futuro suegro que se encontraba en el timón.

-Vamos a la Isla de Wight, Ron- dijo Patrick –Es un lugar bastante lindo para ir en esta época del año-

Ron en ese momento vio que Harry estaba hablando en la parte delantera del barco con Ginny que reía ante algún comentario que hacia su amigo.

-No entiendo porque no condujiste hasta Portsmouth o Southampton y desde ahí nos tomamos un ferry a Cowes o a Newport.- dijo Robert que aparentemente no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí.

-Porque quería usar el barco- dijo Patrick sencillamente.

Hermione mientras tanto comenzó a leer a sus amigos una guía turística que daba los detalles relevantes de la isla a la que iban.

-Cuando los romanos se retiraron de Gran Bretaña los Jutos se instalaron en la isla de Wight...- dijo Hermione.

-¿Jutos?- dijo Susan. Al igual que Ron era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

-Venían de Jutlandia- explicó Hermione.

Ron y Susan se miraron sin entender de lo que hablaba Hermione.

-Eso es Dinamarca- dijo el hermano de Hermione.

-No es toda Dinamarca- corrigió Hermione

-Dinamarca continental y el Lande alemán de Schleswig-Holstein- dijo Robert como si nada.

Parecía que Hermione no era la única cerebrito de la familia.

-O sea una parte Dinamarca...- dijo Susan mientras se colocaba protector solar en la cara.

Mientras tanto en el frente Harry y Ginny seguían hablando. La hermana de Ron le contaba sobre su nueva adquisición.

-Así que ahora Ron y yo tenemos dos escobas de última generación- dijo Ginny muy contenta.

-Wow...- dijo Harry emocionado –Deben llevarlas a Hogwarts.-

-Claro que la llevare, Harry- dijo Ginny mientras se acomodaba el cabello –No me la dejaría en casa por nada del mundo. Es una suerte que Ron hiciera lo que hizo para conseguir el dinero...-

-¿Qué hizo?- preguntó Harry sin querer imaginarse que habría echo su amigo. –Conociendo a Ron debió haber sido algo memorable...-

-Me sorprende que no te haya contado... Bajo a la cámara de los secretos, recuperó un pedazo de esa vieja piel y lo vendió- explicó Ginny.

Harry sonrió. Eso era algo que sin duda Ron haría.

-¿Y como abrió la entrada?- preguntó Harry, que no entendía como su amigo podía haber superado ese obstáculo.

-Oh...Simplemente dijo Ábrete.- dijo Ginny.

Al cabo de una hora Patrick, tenía las manos algo cansadas por lo cual le dio el timón a su hijo y fue bajo cubierta ya que quería hablar con Hermione. Su hija había dejado de leer la guía turística ya que Susan estaba muy mareada y tenía unas terribles ganas de tirar el desayuno a medio digerir por la borda. Jean, su esposa, estaba ayudando a la amiga de su hija a sentirse algo mejor.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo hija?- preguntó Patrick.

-Claro que sí papi- dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

Patrick abrió una lata de gaseosa sumamente azucarada, que su esposa no aprobaría, y se sentó en la mesa que había en el camarote.

-¿Has reconsiderado tomar todas esas materias este año?- preguntó sin vueltas el padre de Hermione.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro.

-Voy a hacerlas papá- dijo Hermione sonando decidida -Creo que son importantes.-

Mientras tanto afuera Ron había tomado el timón para que Robert Granger sintonizar el partido de fútbol en una radio que había conseguido solo dios sabe donde. Pero estaba más interesado en escuchar la conversación entre padre e hija.

-Por favor hija...- dijo Patrick sonando algo cansado –Estás haciendo una materia que explica como vive la gente no mágica... tu no necesitas eso.-

-Pero será sumamente interesante ver la perspectiva mágica- dijo Hermione convencida.

-Pero no todo es estudiar en la vida- dijo Patrick tratando de convencer a su hija –Tus notas son muy buenas y me siento muy orgulloso por ti, pero lo que me hace sentir mucho más feliz es saber que estás haciendo amigos. No te das una idea de lo feliz y contenta que se te ve desde que hiciste amistad con Susan, Harry y Ron.-

-Papá tu sabes lo importante que es estudiar.- dijo Hermione testaruda –Tu siempre dijiste que sino hubieras desaprobado los exámenes hubieras conseguido la beca y hubieras podido estudiar con mamá en la universidad... y no tendrías que estar arriesgando tu vida en dios sabe que país perdido en el mapa.-

Está vez fue el padre de Hermione el que lanzó un suspiro.

-Las cosas fueron más complicadas hija. Eran tiempos difíciles- dijo Patrick –Como sabes tus abuelos murieron, por esa fuga de gas,... y fue un golpe muy duro para mi...quizás si hubieran vivido yo hubiera ido a la universidad. Pero debes recordar algo, yo tuve la oportunidad de elegir seguir estudiado dentro del ejercito, sin embargo no la tomé. Preferí seguir en el frente porque me di cuenta que soy bueno y puedo hacer una diferencia en este mundo.-

Ron se quedó como si fuera de roca al escuchar las palabras fuga de gas de la boca de Patrick Granger. Esa era la excusa que daba el ministerio siempre que algún muggle era ejecutado por los mortifagos.

-Sin embargo no quieres que Robert siga tus pasos- dijo Hermione.

-No quiero esa vida para mis hijos. Tu hermano no tiene la más mínima idea de donde se mete- dijo Patrick sombriamente –Y espero que con el tiempo se de cuenta de su error...-

Ron permaneció en el timón unos cuantos minutos más finalmente Robert volvió y él fue a ver como seguía Susan. Mientras pensaba en que finalmente había encontrado el hecho que había cambiado a la familia de Hermione.

Finalmente llegaron antes del mediodía a Cowes una de las principales poblaciones de la isla de Wight donde dejaron anclado el barco del padre de Hermione. A partir de ahí tomaron un bus y comenzaron a adentrarse cada vez más en la isla. Rápidamente Hermione se olvido de sus libros, Robert de su partido y todos comenzaron a disfrutar el viaje. Finalmente llegar a un pequeño poblado bastante pequeño y pintoresco llamado Godshill. En una colina cercana decidieron detenerse a almorzar.

En esa colina encontraron unos hierros retorcidos que el padre de Hermione confirmo como parte de un avión alemán que seguramente actuó durante los interminables bombardeos que sufrió Inglaterra durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial mejor conocidos como, el Blitz.

Finalmente después de unas horas de seguir explorando ese sector de la isla el padre de Hermione decidió que ya era hora de volver al barco y regresar a casa.

Después de unas cuantas horas y ayudados por el motor del barco ya que había una profunda calma, llegaron a la casa de los padres de Hermione. En la puerta y camuflados como muggles encontraron a James, Frank y Arthur esperando a sus hijos en lugar de Lily, algo había pasado.

El padre de Hermione también se dio cuenta y rápidamente descendió del vehículo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- pregunto rápidamente acercándose al grupo.

James contesto algo en voz baja que no pudieron escuchar.

-Estoy seguro que podrán detenerlo- dijo Patrick.

A Ron no le gustaba nada como sonaba lo que escuchaba.

-De cualquier forma debemos tomar todas las precauciones posibles - dijo Frank Longbottom seriamente -Pettigrew es un hombre muy peligroso, Patrick.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente estoy de vuelta después de tener serios problemas para terminar este capitulo. Problemas técnicos, problemas de tiempo... si alguno se fijo en mi perfil pudo darse cuenta de lo que paso.

Pero vamos al capitulo, deje el final picando para que comience el siguiente capitulo. La verdad es que no estoy conforme con el resultado. Hubo partes que perdí que no me quedaron igual cuando las reconstruí...además había ideas que tenía en mi cabeza que no quedaron demasiado claras cuando las plasmé en el texto.

La excursión a la isla de Wight se me ocurrió cuando comencé a escribir el fic el año pasado...Me pareció un lindo lugar (visto desde el mapa) estaba cerca de donde localicé la casa de Hermione. Y va a aparecer solo una vez más en la historia.

Bueno espero que el próximo capitulo me quede mejor... Y ya saben, dejen reviews quejándose... felicitándome... deseando feliz navidad adelantada...

Saludos

Salvatore


	23. El comienzo del tercer año

Patrick Granger sabía que algo había sucedido desde el momento en que vio a los tres hombres parados frente a su casa esperando que llegaran. Lily Potter, la madre de Harry, por haber nacido en un mundo sin magia era la que mejor se mimetizaba con la gente no mágica y siempre se encargaba de llevar a los chicos a su casa. Pero esta vez la mujer pelirroja no estaba presente sino que en su lugar estaban James Potter y Frank Longbotton, que casualmente eran el equivalente a los policías del ministerio de magia y este último no tenía hijos en el grupo que había ido con Patrick y Jean Granger a la excursión de la Isla de Wight.

-Ha ocurrido algo- preguntó Patrick rápidamente cuando se unió al grupo.

El padre de Hermione noto que los tres hombres estaban algo nerviosos, eso no era algo bueno.

-Hubo una fuga de una prisión mágica- dijo James sin demora –Del sector de máxima seguridad, un sujeto que perteneció al otro bando durante la guerra.-

Patrick no necesito explicaciones sobre que guerra se refería James. Al igual que al resto de la familia a él le gustaba leer, y desde que se enteró de que su hija era una bruja se había interesado por todo lo referente a la magia. Había leído todos los libros de historia mágica que tenía su hija y el diario El Profeta siempre que podía.

-Estoy seguro que podrán detenerlo- dijo Patrick.

Los tres lanzaron un suspiro.

-De cualquier forma debemos tomar todas las precauciones posibles - dijo Frank Longbottom seriamente -Pettigrew es un hombre muy peligroso, Patrick.-

El padre de Hermione era un hombre acostumbrado a manejar situaciones difíciles pero esto escapaba a su control. Sin embargo no pudo evitar la tentación de recolectar información para hacer su propio análisis del escenario.

-Pero...¿De donde se escapó?- preguntó Patrick Granger con curiosidad.

-Azkaban- dijo Arthur –Es una isla prisión de máxima seguridad en el Mar del Norte, oculta para los muggles.-

Al padre de Hermione el nombre le recordaba a la prisión Estadounidense de Alcatraz en la bahía de San Francisco. Un lugar horrible, y calculaba que la copia mágica no debía ser más agradable.

-Debe haber tenido ayuda externa para escapar- dijo Patrick pensativo.

-Eso es lo más extraño- dijo James –Estamos seguros de que Pettigrew escapó por sus propios medios... sin ayuda externa.-

-El nombre... Pettigrew... me resulta conocido- dijo Patrick pensativo. -Es este el mismo sujeto que...-

-El mismo traidor- dijo James rápidamente con furia en la mirada –Era nuestro amigo en Hogwarts, después se volvió espía de los mortifagos y finalmente nos entregó a Voldemort para que pudiera intentar asesinar a John. Aparte de dejar un tendal de muertos mientras intentaba escapar.-

-Todo es muy extraño, algunos de nosotros no creemos que simplemente haya escapado- dijo Frank pensativo.- Puede ser que esté buscando venganza... o algo más-

James no parecía muy convencido de eso.

-Pettigrew siempre fue un cobarde.- dijo el padre de Harry enojado. –No creo que sea venganza, pero la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que puede estar buscando... si hubiese querido habría escapado mucho antes.-

La poca información que había leído sobre Pettigrew lo pintaba como un sujeto cobarde tal y como decía James. Sin embargo Patrick sabía que el miedo era un combustible peligroso, que si no paralizaba o te hacía huir del peligro, podía llevar a la gente por un camino muy oscuro. Los peores crímenes pueden realizarse por miedo.

-Me imagino que está de más decirles que tengan cuidado- dijo Patrick sombriamente, a él todo el asunto, por alguna razón, le daba muy mala espina –Según tengo entendido Pettigrew, es un una persona que estuvo mintiendo a sus amigos en la cara durante vaya a saber cuanto tiempo y al parecer no tuvo problemas para arreglar la muerte de tu hijo hace doce años.-

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron un instante en silencio.

-Lily dijo algo parecido- dijo James sonando cansado –Ahora mismo está reforzando las barreras mágicas de mi casa. Por eso vine a buscar a Harry y a Violet. Van a estar recluidos junto con John hasta que llegue el momento de que partan rumbo a Hogwarts o hasta que atrapemos a Pettigrew.-

En ese momento los cuatro hombres se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por un grupo de chicos que los miraban algo preocupados.

-Papi... ¿Es cierto que Peter Pettigrew...escapó?- preguntó Violet sonando algo asustada.

-Sí. Es cierto princesa.- dijo James tratando de no sonar intranquilo ante su hija pero sin esconderle la verdad –Pero no debes preocuparte lo atraparemos, todo el mundo mágico y muggle lo está buscando.-

Patrick vio como toda la alegría que traían los chicos de la excursión a la isla de Wight se había disipado.

-Susan- dijo Arthur –Tu tía nos pidió a Molly y a mi si podíamos cuidar de ti un par de días hasta que las cosas estén más calmadas. Ha tenido que partir de inmediato al ministerio para organizar la búsqueda de Pettigrew y estará ocupada por unos cuantos días.-

-Oh... entiendo- dijo Susan sin parecer sorprendida. –Está bien.-

Susan normalmente se quedaba con los Potter o los Longbottom cuando Madame Bones no podía cuidar de ella. Pero estas no eran circunstancias normales. La familia de Harry era un posible blanco de un criminal fugado, los Longbottom seguramente serían enviados al igual que el resto de los aurores a la cacería de Pettigrew. Por eso la opción más lógica fue pedirle a los Weasley si podían cuidar a su sobrina. Molly estaba más que encantada de tener una niña más en su casa.

-Que te parece Ron- dijo Susan sonriendo. –Me tendrás que aguantar las veinticuatro horas del día.-

Ron hasta ese momento no había dicho ninguna palabra sino que, al igual que su futuro suegro, se dedico a recolectar información de lo que los tres magos decían. No temía a Pettigrew, jamás le había temido. Sin embargo no debía confiarse, él era el que había hecho todo lo necesario para que Voldemort volviera y nunca había dudado en asesinar a nadie. De hecho había asesinado a Cedric Diggory a sangre fría utilizando la varita de Voldemort.

-Me parece genial Susie. Podremos jugar al ajedrez y al Quidditch. - dijo Ron con la mente todavía puesta en el asunto de Pettigrew. –Y compartirás la habitación con Ginny así que no tendré que aguantarte las veinticuatro horas del día.-

Susan hubiera preferido quedarse con Hermione para intentar que no estudiara tanto y hacer cosas de chicas. Pero también estaba el riesgo de que el tiro le saliera por la culata y terminara estudiando con Hermione, cosa que ella no quería hacer de ninguna manera, pero era una posibilidad ya que su amiga era muy testaruda con el estudio. Además estaba el problema de que los Granger no tenían la chimenea conectada a la Red Flu por lo cual la comunicación con su tía sería más difícil. Pero por otro lado estaría con Ron, que ya lo consideraba casi como un hermano, y con Ginny, seguramente se divertiría bastante en esos días.

-Has tenido suerte Susan.-dijo Frank. –Nosotros tuvimos que dejan a Neville y Julia, mi hija menor, con su abuela, y mi madre es un poco... como decirlo... chapada a la antigua. Ninguno de los dos está muy contento.-

Ron recordaba perfectamente a Augusta Longbottom, aparentemente el hecho de que su hijo estuviera cuerdo en este mundo no había contribuido a darle mejor carácter.

Finalmente los chicos terminaron por desbandarse. Harry y su hermana volvieron a su casa de Godric Hollow. Ron, Susan y Ginny fueron a la madriguera.

-Wow- dijo Susan mirando para todos lados –¿Esta es tu casa?... ¡es linda!.-

Ron sabía que la casa de sus padres estaba bastante destartalada pero tenía un aire hogareño que la hacia sumamente acogedora.

-Se enteraron de lo que pasó- dijo Fred apareciendo desde la cocina con un par de sándwichs de corned beef.

A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido apagado de una explosión, casi con seguridad proveniente de la habitación de los gemelos. Fred no le dio ninguna importancia.

-Sí. - dijo Ginny tranquilamente. –Papá nos contó que ese mortifago escapó de prisión-

-Dicen que van a poner una buena recompensa- dijo Fred sonando interesado.

En ese momento reparó en la presencia de Susan.

-¡Wow! No me digas que tenía una hermana de la que jamás me entere- bromeó Fred señalando a Susan. –Aunque... es algo que puede pasar siendo tantos en la familia...-

-No seas tonto.- dijo la pelirroja riendo a tiempo que se preguntaba con cual de los dos hermanos de Ron estaba hablando –Sabes que soy Susan Bones, la amiga Hufflepuff de Ron.-

-Susan va a quedarse con nosotros un par de días, Fred- dijo Arthur. –Sean amable con ella.-

En ese momento se escuchó una nueva explosión algo más fuerte y Fred se fue a su cuarto a investigar que era lo que su hermano estaba haciendo pareciendo algo preocupado.

-Por cierto Susan tu tía envió un baúl y una carta.- dijo Arthur antes de partir hacia la cocina a avisarle a su esposa que habían llegado, dejando a los menores de sus hijos solos.

Madame Bones había tenido la precaución de enviar a su sobrina un baúl con todo lo que pudiera necesitar para esos días y una carta explicándole la situación, además de decirle que la llamaría vía flu esa noche.

-Déjame ayudarte con ese baúl Susan- dijo Ron mientras arrastraba la caja de madera de la chica.

Ron tomo el baúl de Susan y lo comenzó a subir por las serpenteantes escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su hermana.

-Bueno está es la madriguera- dijo Ron mientras le daba un rápido recorrido a Susan –La chimenea por donde salimos está en el sala como puedes haberte dado cuenta... Esta es la habitación de Fred y George... no es muy recomendable entrar... Esta es la de Percy que está insoportable en estos días, ya que es premio anual... -Ron continuó subiendo las escaleras e indicando las habitaciones a su invitada –Esta es mi habitación... y finalmente esta es la de Ginny.-

-Repito lo dicho- dijo Susan –Es una muy linda casa y completamente mágica.-

Susan se acerco a mirar por la ventana de la habitación de Ginny.

-Wow realmente vives en el campo y... ¡Ey! Tienen un invernadero Ron- dijo Susan emocionada -¡Que lindo!-

-Ron lo construyó- dijo Ginny.

-¡Nunca nos contaste!- dijo Susan sorprendida. –Tiene tantas flores... y un aspecto tan romántico.-

Ron había se había dado cuenta hacia un tiempo que Susan tenía una veta romántica. Que se le notaba más cuando intentaba juntarlo con Hermione.

-Es que a Ron no le parece tan lindo como a ti- le explicó Ginny –Lo construyo como castigo por todas las cosas que hizo en primer año y por eso no le gusta.-

-Es verdad...- dijo Ron. –Sufrí demasiado construyendo esa cosa-

Era extraño que la chica se quedara en su casa. Harry y Hermione eran los huéspedes permanentes durante el verano en su mundo de origen. Pero la visita de Susan no era social, su tía no estaría en casa mientras estaba organizando la persecución de Pettigrew. Ron habiendo sido padre en su mundo de origen podía entender perfectamente la situación de Madame Bones.

Susan se adaptó bastante bien a los Weasley. Ginny parecía bastante satisfecha con su compañera de cuarto temporal, y Ron escucho se pasaron la primera noche riendo de cosas tontas que aparecían en la revista Corazón de Bruja Adolescente, hasta que su madre las mandó a dormir.

El día siguiente a la fuga de Peter Pettigrew salió una edición especial del profeta dando todos los detalles del echo y se ofrecía una importante recompensa por cualquier dato que ayudara a su captura. Incluso se había informado a las autoridades muggles sobre la fuga.

Lamentablemente después del almuerzo se largó una fuerte tormenta y Molly les prohibió salir hasta que no saliera nuevamente el sol. Ron paso la mayor parte de la tarde jugando al ajedrez con Susan y Ginny en una mesa que habían colocado en el invernadero a pedido de la chica de Hufflepuff, que encontraba la habitación de vidrio sumamente interesante.

-Todo el mundo parece estar preocupado con todo este asunto- dijo Susan mientras le indicaba a un peón que avanzara a atacar una de las fichas de Ron.

-Nadie sabe como fue que escapó ese tipo de Azkaban- dijo Ginny y agregó en voz baja –Esta mañana escuché decir a papá que han decidido enviar dementores tras él.-

Ron odiaba profundamente a los dementores y sabía que no servirían de mucho. Las malditas criaturas deseaban emociones humanas y no de animales, por lo cual la forma de rata de colagusano era una buena forma de desorientarlos.

-Se les escapó una vez- dijo Ron algo molesto sin levantar la vista del tablero –Se les escapará dos.-

-A mi no me gustan los dementores- dijo Susan y agregó por lo bajo –He escuchado historia horribles de ellos... que pueden robarte el alma y que no hay forma de matarlos.-

-Es verdad- dijo Ron. –En realidad no puedes matarlos porque casi con seguridad no están vivos en primer lugar y solo puedes ahuyentarlos con un hechizo bastante complicado llamado Patronus.-

-Eso es horrible- dijo Ginny palideciendo un poco.

Las dos chicas parecían bastante preocupadas por lo cual Ron decidió cambiar de tema.

-Bueno Susan...¿Cómo estás pasando con los Weasley hasta ahora?- preguntó Ron.

-Muy bien- dijo sonando sincera –Son todos muy buenos, incluso Percy a pesar de que está en las nubes desde que es premio anual. Y no sabes la cantidad de trucos para la cocina que he aprendido de tu mamá, mi tía no es una persona a la que le guste mucho preparar comida.-

Ron había notado que la chica había estado preguntándole muchas cosas a su madre mientras ella y Ginny la ayudaban a preparaba el almuerzo.

-Y además conoce una enorme cantidad de hechizos curativos...- continuó Susan emocionada.

Ron nunca se había interesado mucho por los hechizos curativos de su madre. Pero Susan parecía tener cierto interés por la magia curativa.

-Con los gemelos por aquí- dijo Ginny riendo –Es necesario conocer un par de esos.-

-Es verdad- dijo Ron también riendo.

Continuó lloviendo una buena parte del día. Finalmente se cansaron de los juegos de mesa. Ginny aprovecho para escuchar música de una ruidosa radio muggle a baterías que había llevado Susan. Mientras los otros dos chicos tomaron el espejo de Ron para hablar con sus amigos. Harry y Hermione aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo lamento ver a Hermione rodeada de pergaminos con tareas y resúmenes.

-Que extraño verlos a los dos en el mismo espejo- dijo Harry cuando apareció. –Espero que la estén pasando mejor que de lo que lo estamos pasando John y yo.-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron, imaginándose por donde venía el enojo de los dos hermanos.

-Mis padres están insoportables con todo este asunto de Pettigrew, John y yo estamos muy enojados con ellos- dijo Harry sonando molesto –No nos han dejado salir de casa y no nos han firmado las autorizaciones para ir a Hogsmeade... ¡pueden creer eso...!-

Harry estaba indignado pero Ron podía comprender a James y a Lily. En su lugar el haría lo mismo.

-Si, puedo creerlo- dijeron Hermione Susan y Ron al unísono.

-¡Ey de que lado están!- dijo Harry.

-Tus padres están preocupados por que Pettigrew intente hacerle algo a ustedes- dijo Hermione –Recuerda después de que traiciono a tus padres fue encerrado en Azkaban.-

-Si. Es verdad.- dijo Harry sonando algo cansado –De hecho Mi papá y Sirius fueron los que lo atraparon y lo llevaron a Azkaban... sin juicio.-

-¡Eso no me parece bien!- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa faceta de su futura esposa. La Hermione que creía firmemente en los derechos de todos los seres vivos. Eso incluía juicios a mortifagos.

-Así se hacían las cosas en esa época, Hermie- dijo Susan –No se podían procesar todas las causas contra los mortifagos... así que simplemente se los encerraba sin juicio en los casos en los cuales no hubiera ninguna duda sobre la culpabilidad.-

-Lamentablemente algunos dijeron estar bajo la maldición Imperus- dijo Harry. -y consiguieron zafar de la cárcel...-

-Como por ejemplo: Malfoy- dijo Susan.

-La única que no parece estar muy afectada por todo esto es Violet- dijo Harry –Para empezar no tiene que ir a Hogsmeade y segundo...- Harry se acercó más al espejo y bajo la voz –Creen que Pettigrew está detrás de John.-

Todo parecía pasar de la misma forma que en el mundo de origen de Ron solo que en este caso en vez de ser Sirius el prisionero de Azkaban era Peter.

-De donde sacaste eso- pregunto Hermione intrigada –En los diarios no dice nada de eso.-

Harry hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Mi hermano tiene una capa de invisibilidad que pertenecía a mi padre- dijo Harry –Ayer a la noche vino el Ministro de magia, y la tía de Susan. Con John nos escondimos y escuchamos lo que decían cuando hablaron con mis padres. Aparentemente el ministro estuvo visitando Azkaban antes de la fuga, para comprobar como estaba todo en la cárcel... Pettigrew estaba en el ala de máxima seguridad y le quito el diario el profeta al ministro cuando paso por su celda.... El mismo que salió el día que fuimos al callejón Diagon.-

-En el cual aparece la foto de tu familia- dijo Susan algo pálida.

Harry asintió y continuó con su relato.

-Los guardias lo escucharon murmurar durante la noche previa a su fuga...- susurró Harry sombriamente.

Los tres chicos se inclinaban sobre sus respectivos espejos para no perderse detalle alguno.

–Todos están seguros de que Pettigrew perdió la razón tras tantos años en ese lugar infernal- dijo Harry. – Además creen que ver el diario lo termino de deschavetar y va a intentar asesinar a John... Por haber sido el que derrotó a su líder y el culpable de que terminó pudriéndose en Azkaban.-

-¡Como si John tuviera culpa de eso- dijo Susan indignada.

-Si tuvo el coraje para traicionar a tu familia- dijo Ron –Tiene que tenerlo para aguantarse las consecuencias-

Harry lanzó un suspiro de frustración antes de continuar.

-Bueno el tema es que está loco de ira y busca alguien a quien culpar... Por eso aparte de aurores, van a mandar a los dementores tras él- dijo Harry y agregó para Susan –Tu tía dijo que era una locura mandar a esas cosas...-

-Nunca le gustaron- dijo Susan pensativa.

-Aparentemente a nadie le gustan- agregó Hermione –Aunque por lo que he leído la desconfianza parece fundada.-

Harry parecía cansado de la charla y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Otra cosa que quería decirles- dijo Harry –Me enterado que este año tendremos un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mucho mejor que los últimos dos.-

-¿En serio?- dijo Susan con pocas esperanzas –Tenemos muy poca suerte con los profesores de defensa ¿Seguro que no es una criatura oscura...?-

Harry lanzó una risa nerviosa.

-No, porque tendría que serlo- dijo Harry rápidamente –Es, Remus, el padrino de Violet y amigo de mi padre de toda la vida. Es muy bueno en defensa y me ha dicho que tiene preparado un esquema más bien practico.-

Ron estaba seguro de que Harry sabía que Remus era un licántropo.

-¡Genial!¡No puedo esperar a empezar!- dijo Hermione emocionada –Realmente no fue una materia muy interesante durante estos años.-

-Debo darte la razón Hermi- dijo Susan -Primero tuvimos a Quirrel...-

-Después al inútil de Lockhart- agregó Ron.

-Le tengo mucha fe a Remus- dijo Harry confiado. –Peleo en la guerra contra junto a mi padre y mi padrino, Sirius.-

Si bien no dijo nada Ron, coincidía con Harry. Sabía que Remus sería uno de los mejores profesores que tendría en todo el tiempo que pasaría en Hogwarts. Finalmente terminaron la conversación con Harry y Hermione.

En ese momento escucharon que la madre de Ron los llamaba a cenar.

-Le preste a Ginny mi radio muggle- dijo Susan –No creo que pueda escuchar a tu madre.-

Ron y Susan comenzaron a subir rumbo a la habitación de Ginny.

-Creo que Hermione está estudiando demasiado.- dijo Susan después de unos segundos. –viste la cantidad de pergaminos que tenía en su escritorio.-

-Si los vi- dijo Ron. –Hará todas las materias este año-

-Eso es imposible.- dijo Susan frunciendo el seño –Hay muchas materias que están en el mismo horario.-

-Eso no parece ser problema para ella- dijo Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ginny. Susan estaba en lo cierto su hermana no había escuchado el llamado de su madre.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y alegremente. Ron sabía que esos momentos simples y llenos de paz en los cuales no estaban acechados por las sombras de la guerra se volverían más escasos.

Finalmente llegó la hora de irse a dormir y Ginny estaba con un poco de mal humor no había podido volar en su Nimbus 2000 en todo el día. No era muy buena disimulando su frustración.

-Lamento que no pudieras volar en tu escoba nueva- dijo Susan mientras se preparan para ir a dormir en la habitación de Ginny.

-Si es una lastima- dijo Ginny lanzando un suspiro mientras se sentaba en su cama pesadamente –Pero no importa mañana será otro día y seguramente podremos volar un poco.-

-No eres la única que no puede volar- dijo Susan –Antes de la cena estuvimos hablando con Harry. Él y sus hermanos están recluidos en su casa hasta que atrapen nuevamente a Peter Pettigrew.-

-Pobre Harry...- dijo Ginny lamentando la suerte del amigo de su hermano –Con lo que le gusta volar.-

-Si. En la casa de los Potter siempre hay más gente en el aire que con los pies en la tierra- dijo Susan.

-Volar es lo mejor que puede haber en este mundo.- dijo Ginny –¡No conozco a nadie que no le guste!-

-Claro que si- dijo Susan –Hermione.-

-La misma Hermione que esta perdidamente enamorada de mi hermano y no quiere reconocerlo- dijo Ginny riendo.

-La misma- dijo Susan acompañando las risas de Ginny.

-Ya lo superara- dijo Ginny para agregar. –Y espero que atrapen a Pettigrew así Harry puede volver a volar.-

Susan sonrió.

-Y yo me alegro que hayas superado tu enamoramiento por John- dijo Susan.

Ginny miró a Susan y lanzó suspiro.

-¿Se notaba demasiado?- dijo la hermana de pesadamente, enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

-Con el poema de San Valentín, el sonrojado permanente cada vez que aparecía...- comenzó a enumerar Susan. –Escaparte cada vez que lo veías...-

-¡Que vergüenza!- dijo Ginny tapándose la cabeza con su almohada.

-Pero, por suerte ya lo superaste- le aseguró Susan.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?- pregunto Ginny.

-Estoy segura porque deseaste que Harry pudiera volar y ni siquiera te acordaste de John.- dijo Susan como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Ginny no pudo evitar ponerse colorada hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Es que... Harry es tan bueno...Y noble... no se merece nada de esto...- dijo Ginny con mirada algo soñadora –Harry nunca perdió la fe en mi cuando estábamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ni siquiera cuando yo ya había perdido todas las esperanzas.-

Se formo un incomodo silencio entre las dos chicas.

-Fue difícil...-comenzó a decir Susan. -¿Tu tienes...?-

-¿Pesadillas?- completó Ginny. –Algunas. ¿y tu?-

-También.- dijo Susan –No son tantas ahora pero...En ellas creo que todavía estoy poseída por el y le hago daño a la gente...-

-En las mías yo creo que soy esa Ginny- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz –La Ginny que creó Riddle...-

Susan sabía lo mal que lo había pasado la hermana de Ron. Y lo cerca que estuvieron de perder a la chica.

-Ese maldito de Riddle.- dijo Susan derramando desprecio al decir su nombre. -Nos engaño... nos uso...-

-Por suerte Harry lo eliminó.- dijo Ginny con satisfacción.

-Pero puede volver...- dijo Susan por primera vez admitiendo una posibilidad que nunca había querido reconocer hasta ese momento. –Lo encontramos en nuestro primer año como un fantasma... y no está muerto, tarde o temprano de una forma u otra volverá.-

-Y nadie sabe nada de él- dijo Ginny con frustración.

Susan miro a Ginny y la hermana de Ron la miro. Las dos estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Riddle nos contó un montón de cosas sobre él que nadie sabe- dijo Susan abriendo enormemente los ojos. -¿Serán verdad?-

-Estoy segura que si. Riddle nunca espero que las cosas salieran mal.- dijo Ginny igual de sorprendida –Nunca creyó que esa información que nos daba fuéramos a utilizarla en su contra.-

Ginny se levanto de la cama y tomo una hoja de pergamino de su escritorio. Dibujo una flecha que iba de la parte superior a la inferior. En la parte de arriba escribió _Tom Riddle_.

-Colocaremos en este pergamino todo lo que sepamos de él que estemos seguras que es cierto- dijo Ginny.

Susan tomo la pluma y con letra temblorosa escribió en la parte inferior _Voldemort_.

-Creo que si vamos a hacer esto Ginny...- dijo Susan. -Debemos hacerlo bien y perderle miedo al nombre que se invento este desgraciado.-

Lentamente Susan y Ginny comenzaron a llenar el pergamino con todo lo que sabía de el mago oscuro. Rápidamente la hoja se lleno de anotaciones como "Riddle es un apellido muggle", "¿madre bruja, padre muggle?", "Criado en un orfanato muggle", "¿Madre descendiente de Slytherin?" "la palabra Lord es un titulo nobiliario muggle que no tiene validez en el mundo mágico".

Finalmente pasada la medianoche terminaron.

-Bueno...- dijo Susan cuando se les acabaron las ideas –Lo que veo es un muchacho con una infancia horrible con tantos deseos de ser alguien importante y poderoso que se cambio el nombre, se creo un titulo y se sumergió en las artes oscuras...-

-¿Has notado el trauma que tiene con la muerte este tipo?- le preguntó Ginny pensativa.

-Sí.- dijo Susan –El nombre que se creo... el nombre de sus seguidores...-

-Es como si adorara a la muerte como los muggles adoran a su dios- dijo Ginny pensativa.

-Quizás cree que matando gente el mismo pueda evitar a la muerte- dijo Susan pensativa y después de unos segundos agrego. –Creo que eso es todo... ¿Se te ocurre algo más?-

Ginny negó con la cabeza, tomo el pergamino lo doblo y lo guardó. Ya verían más adelante lo que hacían con esa información.

-Púdrete desgraciado- dijo Ginny.

-Si, Muérete- dijo Susan.

Las dos chicas largaron un suspiro.

-¿Que haremos ahora...?- dijo Susan -¿Quieres hacer un test de la revista corazón de Bruja que dice como será tu futuro esposo?-

-¡Sí!- dijo Ginny contenta con el cambio de tópico. –Y esta vez no voy a manipularlo para que salga John Potter-

Finalmente las dos chicas se fueron a dormir. Si bien no era mucho sentir que hacían algo para luchar contra Riddle les ayudo a las dos a tener a partir de ese momento sueños tranquilos.

Mientras tanto en su habitación Ron estaba tirado en su cama pensando en que, a pesar de los tropiezos que había sufrido, las cosas seguían como había planeado cuando llegó a este mundo.

El primer año fue mejor que el segundo, ya que no había habido consecuencias negativas para nadie. El segundo año fue mucho peor y apenas pudo salvar a su hermana de un destino oscuro. Y ahora en su tercer año en este mundo Pettigrew había escapado. Ron esperaba que esa desgraciada rata se fuera directo a Albania a buscar a su amo y le permitiera tener un año relativamente tranquilo. Pero Ron tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

Sabía que era una partida difícil la que estaba jugando pero no tenía otra opción ya que la única forma de deshacerse de Voldemort era permitiéndole volver al mundo de los vivos y para que eso ocurriera debía dejar ir a Pettigrew.

Finalmente Ron se quedó dormido, preguntándose que le depararía este año.

El día siguiente fue un día particularmente soleado y los chicos aprovecharon para volar en sus escobas. Los gemelos estaban bastante sorprendidos de la habilidad de Ginny con la escoba, y no perdieron oportunidad para desafiar a Ginny.

-Ginny hermanita- dijo Fred colocando su escoba junto a Ginny –Me sorprende que sepas utilizar esa escoba para algo más que para barrer... ¿Dónde aprendiste a volar así?-

Fred sabía que eso haría enojar a su hermana lo suficiente para que pudiera aceptar el desafió.

-¡No me llames hermanita Fred!- dijo Ginny colorada a tiempo que le daba un golpe a en el hombro a su hermano –Y aprendí a volar por mi misma.-

-Ouch...- dijo Fred agarrandose el hombro –A Ron nunca le dices nada cuando te llama hermanita o enana.-

-Porque lo dice cariñosamente- dijo Ginny –Y él sabe que soy lo suficientemente buena como para derrotarlos a ustedes dos.-

Ginny era muy orgullosa.

Desde el suelo George, Ron y Susan miraban la discusión entre los dos hermanos.

-¿Tu dijiste eso?- le preguntó George a Ron.

-No. Creo que los está desafiando. – dijo Ron –Aunque eso era lo que querían desde un primer momento...-

El hermano de Ron sonrió.

-No se te escapó nada- dijo George –Bueno ¿que harás? ¿subirás a darle una mano a Ginny contra tus hermanos?-

Ron se sentía un poco viejo para todo eso y Susan tenía muchas ganas de volar desde que había llegado.

-Susan jugara por mi- dijo Ron –Así será un partido de chicos pelirrojos contra chicas pelirrojas.-

-Genial- dijo George mientras subía junto a su hermano.

-No lo sé Ron...- dijo Susan algo nerviosa. –Tu juegas mejor que yo.-

A Ron le parecía que la chica estaba un poco insegura de sus habilidades de Quidditch desde que había sido rechazada en el equipo de Hufflepuff el año anterior.

-Claro que no- dijo Ron -No digas nada, ve a divertirte y gánales... les bajaría el ego por algunos minutos...-

Las dos chicas comenzaron un poco nerviosas y los gemelos aprovecharon para sacar ventaja. Finalmente después de unos minutos las chicas consiguieron marcar su primer tanto y a partir de ahí el partido estuvo parejo. Finalmente después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de partido Ginny y Susan le llevaban 50 puntos de ventaja a Fred y George.

-¡Ganamos!- dijo Ginny abrazándose con Susan.

-Fred hermano- dijo George sonriendo –No puedo creer que hayamos perdido con un par de chicas.-

-Son cosas que pasan George...- dijo Fred solemnemente. –El lado positivo es que al menos sabemos a quien debemos llamar cuando haya una bacante en el equipo de Griffindor...-

Ginny llego junto a Ron.

-¡Ganamos Ron!- dijo Ginny emocionada por haber demostrado a sus hermanos mayores que ella también era buena en el Quidditch.

Ron le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

-Felicitaciones- dijo Ron –Estuvieron muy bien.-

-Todavía tengo mis pies en el suelo- dijo Ginny. –Y me gustan los abrazos en los que me dejas los pies colgando en el aire.-

Ron levanto a su hermana en el aire.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Ron.

-Mejor- dijo Ginny.

Ron bajo a su hermana y los cinco chicos comenzaron a volver a la madriguera. Ya debería ser la hora del té y el estomago de los Weasley como era de esperarse estaba pidiendo comida a gritos.

-Es una lastima que fuéramos impares...- dijo Susan disfrutando de su triunfo –Sino habríamos podido jugar todos... Oye Ginny, no vive por acá cerca tu amiga de Slytherin, Luna.-

-Si vive a poca distancia de aquí...- dijo Ginny –Pero se fue de vacaciones con sus padres a buscar algún animal raro...- todos conocían la fama del padre de Luna –Me dijo que volvería para el comienzo de las clases.-

En ese momento Ron se acordó de Luna. Le preocupaba un poco la chica. Cuando termino el año la había visto charlando amablemente con Draco Malfoy, él no le dio mucha importancia después de lo que pasó en la Cámara de los Secretos y la charla con Lucy. Aunque Ron sabía que Luna jamás sería parte del grupo de Malfoy se imaginaba que era consecuencia de la suspensión de Harry del año pasado. La chica había hecho lo más inteligente y decidido evitar hostilidades con los demás miembros de su casa.

-¿Viven muchas familias mágicas por acá?- preguntó Susan.

-No muchos- dijo George.

-Aparte de nosotros están los Lovewood…- dijo Ginny

-Los Fawcett- dijo Fred.

-Los ubico- dijo Susan -Sarah Fawcett es compañera de cuarto de Hermione-

-Y los Diggory- dijo Ron. –Que ya conoces a su hijo.-

-Por supuesto- dijo Susan.

Cuando llegaron vieron que su madre había preparado la mesa en el invernadero, que era el lugar más ventilado de la casa. Pero no estaba sola sino que Madame Bones la acompañaba. Susan inmediatamente fue a darle un abrazo a su tía.

-Lamento haber tenido que ausentarme Susan- dijo Amelia Bones mientras abrazaba a su sobrina –Este asunto de Pettigrew me tuvo sin descanso desde hace días... Pero ya estoy libre así que volveremos a casa después de tomar el té.-

Ron presentía por el tono de voz de madame Bones que el asunto no se estaba manejando como ella quería.

-Está bien. ¿Alguna novedad sobre Pettigrew?- preguntó Susan –Harry no puede aguantar para volver a salir a volar con su escoba y ¿sabías que no lo dejaran ir a Hogsmeade?-

-Sí, ya lo sabía- dijo Madame Bones –Y por ahora se va a tener que quedar un tiempo más en su casa ya que no hay nada nuevo sobre el caso... Pero dime como lo has estado pasando.-

-Genial, con Ginny les acabamos de dar una paliza a Fred y George.- dijo Susan contenta.

-¡Ey!- se quejaron los hermanos de Ron al mismo tiempo –Fue un partido parejo Susan.-

-No peleen chicos. Y vengan a la mesa- dijo Molly. –El té ya está servido-

Los presentimientos de Ron se confirmaron cuando Madame Bones dijo que el ministro de magia se estaba encargando directamente del asunto desde que ella se había negado a enviar a los dementores tras Pettigrew.

Después del té Susan fue a empacar sus cosas. A los poco minutos volvió arrastrando su baúl y aprovecho para despedirse de Ron y de Ginny mientras su tía seguía hablando con Molly.

-¡La pasé genial Ron!- dijo Susan dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo –Nos vemos en King Cross en un par de días.

La chica le dio otro abrazo a Ginny

-Adiós Ginny- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff a la hermana de Ron –La pase muy bien... ¡pero no te perdono no haberme dicho que Cedric Diggory vivía tan cerca de ti!... ¡Podría haber ido a espiarlo...!-

-¡Acosadora!- dijo Ron.

-¡Es que es tan lindo!- dijo Susan con mirada soñadora.

A Ron no le resultaba rara la actitud de Susan, era de conocimiento general, que la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts suspiraba cada vez que veían a Cedric.

Finalmente, Susan y su tía volvieron a su casa.

Los días pasaron y no había novedades de Pettigrew, Ron leía el profeta todas las mañanas y hablaba con Harry todos los días por el espejo para saber si tenía alguna información que no llegaba a los medios. Aparentemente Pettigrew se había esfumado.

Antes de que Ron se diera cuenta llegó el día en el cual debían partir a Hogwarts. Esta vez no utilizaron el Ford Anglia ya que su padre dijo que tenía algunos problemas mecánicos. Lo más probable era que el auto se hubiera vuelto salvaje como había ocurrido en el bosque prohibido y Arthur se viera obligado a levantar todos los hechizos que lo hacían tan útil. El viaje en el autobús noctámbulo fue un tanto movido pero finalmente llegaron a King Cross a tiempo.

Por suerte los andenes nueve y diez estaban bastante despejados por lo cual no debieron tener sigilo al momento de ingresar al anden 9 y ¾. Finalmente cuando estuvieron al otro lado de la barrera comenzaron a encontrar gente conocida. Lo primero que notó Ron era la presencia de magos y brujas que no debían estar ahí como Dawlish, Kingsely y una bruja que Ron podía asegurar que se trataba de Tonks... tenía una de sus narices favoritas. Los aurores estaban camuflados como padres esperando que sus hijos partieran rumbo a Hogwarts. Seguramente el ministerio creía que debía reforzar la seguridad de la familia Potter.

Como era de esperarse los Potter estaban cerca de poca distancia de los aurores, acompañados de Hermione y su familia.

-¡Ron!¡aquí estamos!- dijo Hermione agitando su mano.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente. Antes de lanzarse al encuentro de su futura esposa que ya estaba vestida con el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Ron no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a Hermione. Una voz les recordó que no estaban solos.

-Ey parece que no se vieran hace años- era la voz de Robert Granger el hermano de Hermione.

-Son amigos es lógico que se saluden así- dijo Violet, la hermana de Harry. Parecía que no le agradaba mucho el hermano de Hermione.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Robert sin darle importancia a lo dicho por la chica. Y distrayéndose por todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Aparentemente era la primera vez que iba a King Cross a despedir a su hermana.

Ron saludo a Harry y a John que todavía estaba molestos con no poder ir a Hogsmeade y estaban haciendo un último intento de convencer a sus padres de que los dejaran ir. Ron prefería dejar a los Potter discutir tranquilos y continuó saludando a los presentes.

A la primera que se cruzo fue una niña de cabello lacio color azabache, ojos verdes y anteojos. Era la viva imagen de su madre Lily excepto por los anteojos y el color de pelo, evidentemente eran heredados por el lado de su padre.

-Hola Violet- dijo Ron amistosamente –Me imagino que debes estar algo nerviosa con la partida.-

-Solo un poco- dijo la chica que estaba más que un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ron con su mejor sonrisa paternal –Los nervios son lo que le da la gracia a todo el asunto. A todos nos pasó.-

Violet esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de Ron y parecía algo más tranquila. Junto a la chica estaba el hermano de Hermione, Ron decidió tratar de ser educado y saludar al chico.

-Hola Robert- dijo Ron ofreciéndole la mano.

El hermano de Hermione no desprecio la mano ofrecida.

-Cómo estás Ron- dijo Robert dando un apretón de manos y después preguntó por lo bajo -¿Esta lata es la que los lleva a las tierras altas de Escocia?- señalando al expreso de Hogwarts -No parece muy moderna-

-Si está misma- dijo Ron riendo –Se que no es un InterCity. Pero es bastante rápido y antes de la cena estaremos en Hogwarts.-

Robert parecía sorprendido por la velocidad del tren. Ron decidió saludar a su futuro suegro.

-Buenos días señor Granger- dijo Ron.

-Buenos días Ron.- dijo Patrick Amablemente. –¿Como está todo?-

Ron notó que el padre de Hermione miraba hacía las posiciones de los tres aurores. Evidentemente ya los había detectado.

-Bien- dijo Ron – La otra vez nos fuimos un tanto apurados y quería agradecerle por el viaje a la Isla de Wight, creo que todos la pasamos realmente bien.-

-Esa era la idea Ron- dijo el padre de Hermione sonriendo –No hay nada mejor en el mundo que lanzarse al mar con un bote.-

En ese momento Ron sintió un ronroneo poco amistoso desde una canasta de mimbre que Ron reconoció como la que pertenecía a Crookshanks.

-Está bien, Crookshanks- susurró Hermione a través del mimbre -te dejaré salir en el tren.-

Esta vez no estaba Scabbers así que a Ron no le molestaba que la condenada bestia merodeara por donde se le cantara siempre y cuando fuera lejos de él.

-Puedes sacarlo de la canasta y lanzarlo por una ventana- dijo Robert que evidentemente no le gustaba es la mascota de su hermana.

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso Robert Granger!- dijo la pequeña hermana de Harry sonando indignada por el comentario del chico.

-¡Ey!- dijo Robert molesto –A ti no te destruyo el uniforme del colegio un día antes de partir... ¡Por que te piensas que estoy aquí en primer lugar! Debo conseguir uno nuevo en Londres y déjame decirte que esas cosas no son baratas.-

-¡Robert!- lo reprendió Patrick a tiempo que le echaba una mirada para que no discutiera con la hermana de Harry.

-Perdón Violet- dijo Robert. –Esa cosa saca lo peor de mi.-

-No te preocupes- dijo Violet conforme con la disculpa.

–Robert... Se que la mascota de tu hermana puede no gustarnos.- dijo Patrick.

Ron reparó en que Patrick utilizo el plural.

-Pero tu hermana prometió que lo civilizaría un poco más.- terminó por decir el padre de Hermione.

-A Hermione es a la única que respeta esa bestia.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa y agregó. –Tampoco se lleva muy bien conmigo-

-Creo que solo es cuestión de demostrarle un poco de afecto- dijo Violet convencida –Crookshanks es en parte Kneazle y son naturalmente algo agresivos.-

La niña tomo una canasta.

-Yo también tengo un gato- dijo a tiempo que sacaba un gato completamente negro y de ojos azules de una canasta.

El animal parecía estar bastante alerta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Se llama Sombras- dijo Violet orgullosa tomado a su mascota en brazos. –Mi papá me lo regaló... es muy inteligente aunque no tiene nada de mágico, su única habilidad es ser muy bueno para cazar ratas y ratones... aunque no creo que eso sea de mucha utilidad...-

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. James Potter había tenido una excelente idea.

-No lo creas...- dijo Ron mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato. Que era mucho más amistoso que Crookshanks.

En ese momento Ron vio que arrastrando un carrito con un baúl llegaba su compañera de casa Pansy Parkinson. Acompañada por un hombre y una mujer de cara avinagrada.

-Sabemos que esperar que te comportes como corresponde a una persona de tu clase ya no te es posible así que espero, por tu bien, que obtengas buenas calificaciones niña.- dijo el Hombre duramente y sonando decepcionado –Aunque no se si eso te es posible-

-Lo intentare padre- dijo Pansy con un hilo de voz y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Habla fuerte y míranos cuando respondes... niña- dijo la mujer con desprecio.

Pansy parecía estar luchando por contener las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo intentare padre- repitió algo más fuerte.

Patrick Granger observaba a los Parkinson con una mueca de disgusto. Ron sabía que estaba pensando en golpear al padre de su compañera, de echo el también lo estaba pensando. Y eso no sería bueno.

-Escríbenos solo si necesitas dinero- dijo el Padre de Pansy -Sino es así no escribas... nosotros te contactaremos.-

Sin decir más los Parkinson dejaron a la niña en el anden. Y Pansy comenzó a tratar de subir, sin éxito el baúl por las escaleras del vagón.

Ron no pudo evitar sentir un enorme desprecio por los Parkinson. No entendía como podían tratar así a su hija por el hecho de terminar en una casa que no fuera Slytherin.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso Pansy- dijo Ron mientras tomaba el baúl y lo subía al vagón.

En ese momento Pansy reparó en la identidad de quien la estaba ayudando.

-¡Hola Ron! No debes preocuparte puedo encargarme sola- dijo la chica.

Ron no sabía bien por que la estaba ayudando pero sabía que la chica debería sentirse la persona más desdichada del mundo.

-Claro que no- dijo dejando el baúl arriba del vagón. Estaba muy pesado. –Pero qué traes aquí adentro ¿plomo?-

-Ya sabes como somos las chicas Ron- dijo Pansy. –Nunca estamos conformes a menos que tengamos todo lo que podemos llegar a necesitar.-

Ron sabía de eso por su hija y su esposa.

-¿Has visto a Lavender y Parvati?- preguntó Pansy.

-No, todavía no las he visto- dijo Ron. –Pero estoy seguro que están esperándote en algún camarote.-

-Muy bien. Entonces me iré a buscarlas - dijo Pansy sonriendo y algo más animada –Gracias por ayudarme Ron, eres todo un caballero.-

Ron volvió con Hermione y Harry. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó Susan acompañada por su tía. Si bien madame Bones paso junto a Kingsley ni siquiera atino a saludarlo lo que confirmaba las sospechas de Ron de que los aurores estaban trabajando.

-Te estábamos esperando Susan- dijo Hermione saludando a su amiga con un abrazo. –Faltan pocos minutos para que el tren salga, debemos ir subiendo.-

En ese momento James y Lily repararon en el horario.

-Muy bien chicos vengan los tres- dijo James llamando a sus hijos.

Harry y John evidentemente estaban todavía enojados con sus padres.

-Se que están enojados con nosotros- dijo James –Pero créannos que lo hacemos por su propia seguridad. En Hogwarts estarán seguros y una vez que Pettigrew sea capturado les prometo que les firmare las autorizaciones.-

John y Harry no parecían muy contentos pero no habían nada que pudieran hacer.

-Ahora escúchenme- continuó James –Quiero que me prometan que le echaran un ojo a su hermana en Hogwarts y la ayudaran a adaptarse.-

Ninguno de los dos hermanos se tomó con ligereza el pedido de su padre.

-Claro que sí papá- dijo Harry seriamente –Nos aseguraremos de que Violet este bien y que nadie la moleste.-

La niña enrojeció un poco.

-Es más- dijo Harry. -Viajaras conmigo en tu primer viaje.-

-Yo puedo arreglármelas sola- dijo Violet indignada.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ya que le la niña recordaba mucho a su propia hermana.

James le dio abrazo a sus dos hijos mayores.

-Tengan cuidado este año-dijo James dejando ver una parte de su preocupación. –John trata de no buscarte problemas este año y Harry... se que es difícil para ti pero trata de que los problemas no te encuentren.-

Todo el grupo no pudo evitar reír, ante el comentario de James.

-Haré lo que pueda papá.- dijo Harry sonriendo –Sabes que yo no hago nada para meterme en estas situaciones.-

-Lo se hijo...Les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que todo se solucione- termino por decir James.

-Sabemos que lo harás papá- dijo John.

Terminadas las despedidas con sus hijos mayores James le dio un fuerte abrazo a la menor de los Potter.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañaremos con mamá, princesa.- dijo James con dificultad –Escríbenos ni bien llegues... Y sé que cualquier casa a la que seas elegida ganara una excelente estudiante.-

Para Ron era evidente que la niña era la más mimada de la familia. En ese momento apareció Lily, que había terminado de despedirse de sus hijos, y se despidió de su hija.

-Estaremos esperando tu carta Violet- dijo Lily con emoción en la voz. –Nosotros te escribiremos cartas todos los días si quieres.-

Ron entendía a James y Lily. Después de muchos años tenían el nido completamente vació. Él había pasado por su lo mismo en su mundo de origen y sabía que era duro pero que el tiempo ayudaba a superarlo.

Ron miro la hora. Debían subir ahora mismo al tren. El resto del grupo también se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a apurar la despedida. Los gemelos y John subieron rápidamente para buscar un compartimiento donde pudieran planear sus próximas travesuras y bromas.

Ron arrastro su baúl hasta la puerta, más cercana. Y ayudo a Susan, a Ginny y a Hermione a subir los suyos. Atrás de él apareció Harry seguido de cerca por su hermana.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Susan –Encontramos un compartimiento vació y en este vagón.-

Ron comenzó a caminar siguiendo a la chica de Hufflepuff. Cuando pasó por un compartimiento vio la figura dormida de Remus Lupin. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Teddy. No era junto que Remus y Tonks no pudieran vivir para ver a su hijo convertido en un muchacho de bien, debían estar presentes en su casamiento con Victoire. En ese momento la voz de Harry lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ron!- dijo Harry, evidentemente no era la primera vez que lo llamaba.-¿Qué pasa?-

Ron sabía que no se suponía que conociera a Remus.

-Mira Harry, hay un adulto- dijo Ron haciéndose el sorprendido -Pero no creo que sea parte personal del tren.-

Harry y su hermana se asomaron por la vidrio de la puerta del camarote.

-¡Es Remus!- dijo Harry sorprendido.

-No hables tan fuerte Harry debe estar bastante _cansado_.- dijo Violet en voz baja -Dejémoslo dormir.-

Ron recordó que la noche anterior había sido el ultimo día de luna llena del mes. Y estaba seguro que la niña sabía que su padrino era un hombre lobo. Por lo cual continuó hacia su camarote sin decir nada más sobre el asunto.

-Enserio Harry- dijo Violet –Creo que debería buscarme un compartimiento para mi, y dejarte con tus amigos.-

-Nada de eso Vi- dijo Harry –Hay algunos chicos que se llevan bastante mal conmigo y te molestarían si saben que eres mi hermanita.-

-¡No me digas que tienes enemigos Harry!- dijo Violet –Mamá siempre dice que no debes buscar problemas.-

-Ya escuchaste a papá...- dijo Harry –Yo no busco problemas... me encuentran.-

Finalmente el tren comenzó a moverse. Los chicos saludaron a su familia hasta que la estación desapareció en la primera curva a la salida de King Cross.

-Bueno comienza otro año- dijo Susan una vez que todos estuvieron sentados –Espero que este sea menos complicado que los anteriores.-

Ron no podía decirle a su amiga que inaugurarían el año con un encuentro cercano con los dementores de Azkaban antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

-Merlín quiera- dijo Hermione. –Aunque creo que ya empezamos con el pie izquierdo con el tema de que Harry no podrá ir Hogsmeade.-

-No te preocupes- dijo Harry –He estado en Hogsmeade una tonelada de veces.-

-Claro que no- lo corrigió su hermana. –Siempre vamos al callejón Diagon y casi nunca a Hogsmeade.-

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Al menos déjame restarle un poco de importancia a una situación desastrosa Violet.- dijo Harry algo molesto con su hermana menor.

-Estoy segura de que antes de que llegue navidad estarás en Hogsmeade- dijo Hermione tratando de darle esperanzas a Harry –Bueno, al menos tu has estado alguna vez yo no he ido nunca, he leído que es la única población enteramente no muggle de Gran Bretaña...-

-Es verdad- dijo Susan –No hay un solo muggle en todo el pueblo.-

En ese momento Ron se percato de que empezaban a aparecer campos cultivados que indicaban que ya habían dejado Londres.

-Y dicen que todos los negocios son mágicos- dijo Ginny. –Está Honeydukes, que es una tienda de golosinas donde tienen de todo... Debes prometerme que me traerás algo Ron.-

-Claro que te traeré algo enana- dijo Ron.

-Y tu o te preocupes Harry- agregó Ginny sonriendo –Yo tampoco puedo ir este año. Así que si quieres puedo hacerte compañía cuando estos tres que dicen ser tus amigos se larguen a Hogsmeade.-

-¡Ey!- se quejaron Ron, Susan y Hermione al unísono.

-¡Sería genial!- dijo Harry sintiéndose mucho menos miserable.

-Es una lastima que no puedas venir Harry, Hogsmeade es un lugar muy interesante- dijo Hermione. –Hay una gran cantidad de lugares históricos de la brujería se dice que la taberna fue el centro en que se gestó la revuelta de los duendes de 1612. Y la Casa de los Gritos se considera el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña...-

Mientras hablaba, Hermione desataba con las manos la correa del canasto en que iba Crookshanks. El gato saltó con ligereza de la cesta, se desperezó, bostezó y se subió de un salto a las rodillas de Ron, miro al pelirrojo con poco interés y salió por la puerta de la cabina.

-Ves que no es tan malo como crees- dijo Hermione a Ron. –Debes darle una oportunidad-

-Le daré una oportunidad... una- dijo Ron, que estaba seguro de que el animal terminaría por hacerle alguna maldad... aunque al mismo tiempo sabia que el gato podía serle de utilidad al momento de buscar a Pettigrew.

Violet también había sacado a su gato de la canasta y estaba acariciando el lomo del animal que ronroneaba y que parecía tenerle bastante afecto a la niña.

El expreso de Hogwarts seguía hacia el norte, sin detenerse. Y el paisaje que se veía por las ventanas se fue volviendo más agreste y oscuro mientras aumentaban las nubes.

A través de la puerta del compartimiento se veía pasar gente hacia uno y otro lado. Crookshanks había vuelto de su recorrida y se había instalado sobre el portaequipaje y se dedico a dormir tranquilamente.

Ron tenía bastantes galeones que le habían sobrado de su compra de escobas y decidió que era el momento perfecto para gastarlos algunos en una de las cosas que más le gustaba: Comida.

-¿Alguien quiere algo del carrito de la comida?- preguntó Ron a tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

-Tráeme un pastel de calabaza- le pidió Ginny dándole unas monedas a su hermano.

El resto prefirieron esperar a que el carrito llegara por si mismo en vez de ir a buscarlo.

Ron camino hacía la parte trasera del tren. Cuando paso frente al camarote de Remus comprobó que el hombre lobo seguía durmiendo placidamente.

En su camino se encontró con Seamus, Dean y Neville que le contó los horrores que había sufrido en la casa de su abuela paterna.

-¡Nada de escoba! ¡puedes creerlo!- dijo Neville –Tengo suerte de que mi hermanita sabe jugar bien a todos los juegos mágicos que se te ocurra porque si no hubiera muerto de aburrimiento en ese lugar.-

Ron se despidió de sus compañeros y continuó su camino. En el siguiente vagón se encontró con Luna Lovegood, vestida en su uniforme de Slytherin. Todavía le costaba ver a una luna tan distinta de la de su mundo de origen. Con el pelo completamente lustroso y ordenado en una coleta. Además faltaba la mirada perdida y los collares de tapas de cerveza. El único rastro de la luna que el conocía eran los aros con forma de rábano, aunque en este mundo eran mucho más discretos y no resaltaban para nada.

-Buenos días Señor Weasley- dijo Luna con una sonrisa. –Me imagino que está buscando el carrito de la comida.-

-Así es... ¿lo has visto por alguna parte?- preguntó Ron.

-Creo que está en el siguiente vagón- dijo Luna amablemente mientras habría la puerta de un compartimiento ocupado por chicas de Slytherin de su edad. –Dele mis cariños a Ginny cuando la vea.-

-Lo haré.- dijo Ron –Cuídate Luna-

-Nos vemos- Luna se despidió para continuar con la charla con sus compañeras.

Ron continuó caminando mientras pensaba en que nunca se acostumbraría a ver a una Luna Lovegood tan... normal. Finalmente tal y como dijo Luna encontró el carrito de la comida en el siguiente vagón.

La señora del carrito estaba vendiendo golosinas a unas chicas que Ron reconoció inmediatamente: Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson y Parvati Patil.

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo Ron.

-¡Hola Ron!- dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Ron comenzó a pedir a la señora del carrito las golosinas que necesitaba. Especialmente chocolates.

-Me entere, por el profeta, que fuiste a Egipto- dijo Lavender –Debe ser un lugar sumamente emocionante...-

–Y pensar que pocos meses antes decían que era malvado- dijo Ron.

-Nosotras nunca creímos eso de ti- dijo Parvati.

-Hablando del profeta... ¿Has leído lo que dijo Lockhart?- le preguntó Lavender.

Ron no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho Lockhart pero sabía que debía ser malo.

-Pensé que estaba en coma- dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Nosotras también lo pensamos- dijo Pansy mientras le pasaba un diario –Pero, aparentemente, esta lo suficientemente bien como para dar una entrevista a El Profeta.-

_Gilderoy Lockhart se recupera. (Por Rita Skeeter)_

_Todas las fanáticas del mago más valiente y apuesto de Inglaterra pueden relajarse. Gilderoy Lockhart está fuera de peligro y va a dar una entrevista para despejar los rumores que se han corrido desde que debió abandonar forzosamente el puesta de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

"_Fue una pena, realmente me gustaba transmitir mis conocimientos sobre defensa a los más jóvenes.(...) No guardo rencor a Albus ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer al ofrecer el puesto a un nuevo profesor, al cual le deseo que pueda alcanzar en su tarea el éxito que yo tuve en mi tiempo en Hogwarts..."_

_Al preguntarle sobre los eventos que acontecieron en la Cámara de los Secretos Gilderoy contesta con una encantadora sonrisa: "Deberás esperar a mi próximo libro Rita. Solo puedo decirte hacia tiempo que mis habilidades no eran probadas de esa forma." Al preguntarle sobre los rumores que corrían sobre el hecho de que habían sido unos niños los que se habían encargado de destruir a la bestia de la cámara Gilderoy responde "¡Por favor Rita! ¿Unos niños?. ¡Eso es ridículo!. Aunque creo saber de donde vienen esas patrañas. En la cámara quedaron atrapados tres estudiantes de segundo año a los cuales debí recatar. De cualquier forma se que ninguno de estos chicos hizo declaraciones a la prensa, seguramente para permitirme aclarar todo a mi una vez que mi salud se restableciera y por eso les estoy sumamente agradecido. De echo tengo pruebas para demostrar que fui yo quien termino con el padecimiento de los niños y niñas de Hogwarts arranque este pedazo de piel de la bestia como trofeo." Gilderoy Lockhart muestra a esta periodista un pedazo de piel de unos treinta centímetros de lado de un color verde ponzoñoso, evidentemente perteneciente a la oscura criatura que habitaba en las entrañas de Hogwarts...._

Ron dejo de leer ya que Lockhart empezó a promocionar su próxima aparición para firmar autógrafos. Estaba pensando seriamente en matarlo. Ese desastre de mago era el que había comprado su piel de basilisco, solo para probar que él había sido el que había matado al basilisco.

Ron levanto la vista y vio a Pansy apoyando un hombro contra la ventana esperando que dijera algo.

-Por el color de tu cara Ron, me imagino que no estas muy de acuerdo con lo que dice Lockhart- dijo Pansy.

Ron no dijo nada guardo sus chocolates y el pastel de su hermana en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo con esto!- le pregunto Ron.

-Para nada... Pero creo que deberías dejarlo, todos en el colegio sabemos que es mentira- dijo Pansy mientras habría la puerta de su camarote. –Nos vemos en el festín, Ron.-

El pelirrojo dio medía vuelta y comenzó a volver a su camarote. Lockhart la pagaría de alguna forma.

Cuando estaba llegando al camarote vio un poco de tumulto en la puerta. Era Draco Malfoy con su rutina de todos los años de pasar a molestar.

-Bueno, miren quiénes están ahí- lo escucho decir Malfoy con su habitual manera de hablar; arrastrando las palabras. -Los despojos de las casas... y parece que cada vez son más.-

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron como los bobos que eran y hacían ruido con sus nudillos.

-He oído que tu padre por fin ha tocado oro este verano, Comadreja- dijo Malfoy a Ginny -¿No se habrá muerto tu madre del susto?-

-No tanto como la tuya cuando le dijeron que debía casarse con un mortifago- escuchó decir a Ginny.

Y se escucharon carcajadas de adentro del compartimiento. Y vio enrojecer a Malfoy y se fijo que parecía buscar su varita.

-Cállate traidora de sangre- dijo Malfoy con un profundo desprecio.

Ron llegó sigilosamente por detrás de los dos gorilas de Malfoy y antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba los hizo golpearse sus cabezas una contra la otra. Los dos secuaces de Malfoy cayeron inconscientes.

Malfoy se dio vuelta al escuchar el ruido a dos cocos chocándose el uno contra el otro.

-¿Qué demonios?...- dijo Draco.

Se encontró con Ron frente a él pareciendo bastante enojado, además Crabbe y Goyle estaban inconscientes en el suelo del pasillo.

-¡Por que no te largas...!- dijo Ron bastante molesto.

Antes de que Ron pudiera terminar la frase Draco ya se había ido.

-¡Ron!- le dijo Hermione –No deberías pelearte con esos chicos. Sabes que no valen la pena ...-

-Si ya lo sé- dijo Ron mientras entraba al camarote y cerraba la puerta tranquilamente.

La hermana de Harry parecía algo impresionada por el despliegue de violencia que había dado Ron.

-Oigan la noticia que me dio Pansy cuando me crucé en el carito de las golosinas- dijo Ron antes de leer el la nota.

-Que se quede con la fama que quiera... a mi no me interesa- dijo Harry. –Tarde o temprano la terminara pagando-

-Merlín te oiga ...- dijo Ron –¡Ya no puedo aguantar que este idiota no cierre la boca!-

El viaje continuó tranquilamente y Ron se dedico a jugar al ajedrez con Susan mientras esperaba que los dementores hicieron finalmente su aparición.

La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los compartimentos.

Ron jugueteaba con su varita nerviosamente la bruma de afuera era demasiado espesa para ser natural. Además el hecho de que todos parecía estar algo deprimidos ayudaba a sus sospechas.

-Debemos de estar llegando- dijo Susan, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar la ventanilla, ahora completamente negra. –Es una lastima que no podamos ver nada-

El tren empezó a reducir la velocidad.

-No podemos haber llegado aún- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj. –Es demasiado temprano... Esto no es normal.-

-Claro que no- dijo Susan. –El expreso de Hogwarts no tiene escalas... aunque podría hacer una en Birmingham... Así no tendría que irme hasta Londres cada vez que voy a Hogwarts...-

El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales. Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el pasillo. Por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas. El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad total.

-¡Lumos!- dijo Susan trayendo algo de luz a la cabina.

-Susan no deberías hacer magia- dijo Hermione pero en ese momento la futura esposa de Ron noto que el a la pelirroja le costaba mantener el hechizo –Oye Susan... ¿Pasa algo? Tu Lumos está algo débil...-

-No entiendo porque me cuesta tanto mantenerla- dijo Susan algo preocupada. –No puedo enfocarme bien...-

Hermione saco su varita para hacer otro lumos pero también tenía problemas para mantener su hechizo

-¿Habremos tenido una avería?- dijo Harry.

Ron vio que el aliento de Harry se condensaba cuando hablaba.

-No lo creo- dijo Ron sacando su varita.

Se oyó el sonido que produce la mano frotando un cristal mojado, era Ginny, que limpiaba el cristal y miraba fuera.

-Algo pasa ahí fuera- dijo Ginny sonando preocupada -Creo que está subiendo gente...-

-Harry...- dijo Ron sombriamente –Ve a buscar al profesor Lupin... despiértalo si hace falta...-

La verdad era que Ron quería evitar a toda costa el encuentro con un dementor. El patronus era un hechizo fácil para él, pero, explicar como era que sabía hacerlo no era nada fácil.

Harry abrió la puerta del compartimiento y fue a buscar al amigo de su padre. Ron salió al pasillo y vio como Harry entraba en el camarote de Remus.

-Ron... ¿ves algo?- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Ron estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba porque todo tenía que salir tan mal... seguramente no podría salvar a nadie... Su mente divago al momento en que Ginny había terminado nuevamente en la Cámara de los secretos.

_Fred_. El recuerdo de la muerte de su hermano comenzó a surgir en su memoria.

_Papá está muerto_. Era la voz de su sobrina Lucy la que lo decía. Si él no hubiera sido tan sido tan duro con los Slytherin quizás ella seguiría viéndose con su familia paterna.

-¿Ron?- dijo Hermione con voz inestable. -¡¿Qué es eso?!-

Ron se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un dementor.

De pie, en el pasillo, iluminado por el débil y grisáceo Lumos de Susan, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua...

Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente succionando aire, calor y felicidad.

Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. El frío penetró más allá de la piel, les penetró en el pecho, en el corazón... Ron recordó con dolor como sus hijos no existían en este mundo. Y sintió que Hermione nunca lo amaría... Empezó a sentir como las piernas le temblaban, la cabeza le giraba y sentía una capa de fino sudor le cubría cara, que debería estar pálida como la cera.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas miro al dementor. Y trato de focalizar su mente en un recuerdo alegre... solo que era tan difícil encontrarlo... no podía pensar en Hermione sin pensar que no lo amaba... ni en sus hijos que no existían aquí.

-Lárgate de aquí dementor- dijo Ron haciendo uso de todo su coraje –Pettigrew no esta en un tren lleno de niños.-

En ese momento una luz plateada le devolvió algo de calor al cuerpo.

-Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Peter Pettigrew bajo la capa. Vete Este no es tu lugar guardia de Azkaban- dijo la voz de Remus –Los aurores registraran el tren...-

El dementor viendo que no podía alimentarse de más alegría descendió del tren. Ron se dio la vuelta para ver a un pálido Harry, que si bien estaba hecho un desastre esta vez no se había desmayado.

-¡Ron! ¿Están bien?- dijo Hermione saliendo al pasillo con preocupación –¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer enfrentarte a esa cosa!¡Es que acaso eres idiota!¡Merlín sabe que te habría hecho!-

Ron la miro con una cara que decía que no estaba en condición de discutir... ni siquiera una de esas tontas discusiones que los dos adoraban.

-¡Oh Ron!- dijo Hermione entre lagrimas dándole un fuerte abrazo. –Dime que estas bien-

Ron sintió como el calor volvía a cuerpo rápidamente.

-Estoy bien...- dijo Ron.

El expreso de Hogwarts se ponía en marcha y la luz había vuelto. Ron y Harry entraron al camarote bastante pálidos. Y se sentaron pesadamente en sus asientos. Desde la puerta Remus Lupin los observaba.

Ginny y Susan estaban muy pálidas. Ron se imaginaba que clase de recuerdos les había traído el dementor.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Remus.

Todos asintieron.

-Hola Harry, Hola Violet- dijo Remus sonriendo –Lamento que tu primer viaje haya tenido que ser así...-

Remus saco de su bolsillo una tableta de chocolate que partió en varios trozos y lo repartió entre los chicos.

-Cómanlo- les ordenó Remus –Les ayudara... Ahora discúlpenme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista...-

Harry y sus amigos comenzaron devorarse el chocolate que les había dado Lupin. Y para reforzarlo Ron saco las tabletas que había comprado en el tren. Rápidamente comenzaron a sentirse mucho mejor.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Harry mucho más recuperado -¿Qué demonios nos hizo esa cosa?-

-Sentía como si nunca más pudiera ser feliz...- dijo Hermione tristemente.

-Bueno... es oficial... casi fuimos atacados por un dementor- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro –Creo que esté será un año normal para nosotros... ya saben que me refiero a desastrosamente normal.-

Ron decidió que era un buen momento para tratar de enganchar a sus amigos con algo de practicas de defensa.

-Yo. No quiero encontrarme otra vez con esa cosa y no saber como defenderme.- dijo Ron. –Encontrare una forma de poder ahuyentarlos-

Sus amigos y su hermana lo miraron interesados nadie tenía ganas de caer en las garras de un dementor sin tener una forma para defenderse. En ese momento entro nuevamente Remus.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos- dijo el profesor Lupin -¿Se encuentran bien, chicos?-

Todos asintieron nuevamente.

-Muy bien entonces... Nos veremos en el festín chicos- dijo Remus sonriendo –Y suerte en el sorteo Violet.-

-¡Gracias tío Remus!- dijo sonrisa la niña. Que en ese momento tenía a su gato en su falda.

A partir de ese momento no hablaron mucho más. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho bullicio para salir del tren: las lechuzas ululaban y los gatos maullaban. En el pequeño andén hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos y la lluvia era como una ducha de agujas de heladas.

-¡Por aquí los de primer curso!- gritaba una voz familiar. Hagrid en el otro extremo del andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes (que estaban algo asustados) que se adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional recorrido por el lago.

-Mira Violet, ahí está Hagrid - dijo Harry –Él te llevara a través del lago hasta Hogwarts.-

-¿Estáis bien los niños y niñas?- gritó Hagrid, por encima de la multitud.

Harry tomo la mano de su hermana y la acompaño hasta donde se encontraba Hagrid y tras despedirse y desearle suerte, volvió con sus amigos.

Siguieron al resto de los alumnos y salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde aguardaban al menos cien carruajes sin nadie que tirara de ellos.

Pero Ron vio que al frente de cada una de esas diligencias había un caballo alado con aspecto de reptil. Ninguno de sus amigos pudo ver a las bestias y espera que jamás pudieran verlas.

Ni bien terminaron de subir al carruaje las puertas se cerraron y comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a unas suntuosas rejas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados, era la entrada a Hogwarts.

-Miren quienes están vigilando la entrada- dijo Susan sombriamente a tiempo que miraba por la ventana.

Los chicos vieron a otros dos dementores encapuchados y descomunales, que montaban guardia a cada lado de las puertas.

-Parece que no nos vamos a deshacer de esas cosas por un tiempo- dijo Harry molesto.

-Espero que no estén en los terrenos- dijo Hermione preocupada.

Lo que decía Hermione ocurriría cuando Voldemort tomara el ministerio. Pero jamás pasaría si Ron movía bien sus fichas.

Una vez que atravesado la verja de entrada el carruaje tomo más velocidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo. Ron bajo y le ofreció la mano a Hermione para bajar.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ron se quedo sonriendo bobamente hasta que Susan lo saco de su ensoñamiento.

-¡Ronald! ¡Yo también soy una dama!- le susurró su amiga pelirroja.

-Lo siento- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Gracias Ronald- dijo Susan sonriendo cuando termino de bajar.

Harry y Ginny fueron los últimos en bajar.

Al bajar; Harry y sus amigos oyó una voz que arrastraba alegremente las sílabas:

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen?- dijo Malfoy con malicia -¿Qué un dementor casi les quita el alma a ti y Weasley?... Debería tener mucho hambre la pobre criatura para rebajarse con un pobretón y un traidor de sangre-

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó una voz amable. El profesor Lupin acababa de bajarse de la diligencia que iba detrás de la de ellos.

Malfoy dirigió una mirada insolente al profesor Lupin, y vio los remiendos de su ropa y su maleta desvencijada.

-Oh, no, eh... profesor...- dijo con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

Entonces dirigió a Crabbe y Goyle una sonrisita, y subieron los tres hacia el castillo.

-Bueno apurémonos o nos perderemos la selección de tu hermana Harry- dijo Hermione.

Los cuatro chicos apuraron el paso rumbo al castillo.

-Me pregunto en que casa quedara- dijo Hermione pensativa.

Era el pasatiempo de toda la comunidad mágica de las Islas Británicas adivinar en que casa terminaban los niños.

-Me parece que en Ravenclaw...- dijo Susan con seguridad.

Harry no parecía muy convencido.

-No se...- dijo Harry pensativo mientras subían las escaleras.

-Vamos Harry- dijo Susan –Es una cerebrito como Hermione.-

-¡Ey!- se quejó la chica de Ravenclaw indignada.

Los tres se detuvieron mientras esperaban a que la multitud pasara a traves de las gigantescas puertas de roble.

-Eso es verdad...- dijo Harry –Pero como sabes tiene demasiado de mi madre... creo que estará en Gryffindor.-

-También podría estar en Slytherin- dijo Ron. –Tu estás ahí...-

Harry lanzó una carcajada mientras avanzaban a través del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas.

-Mi padre se moriría de la decepción- dijo Harry riendo y agregó. –Aunque no sería tan duro para ella yo estaría para ayudarla saben...-

-Te prometemos que caiga donde caiga la ayudaremos- dijo Susan –Fíjate que tienes a Hermione en Ravenclaw, a mi en Hufflepuff y a Ginny en Gryffindor.-

-Y yo que- dijo Ron.

-Tu al igual que John eres un chico- dijo Susan como si fuera una obviedad –No entenderías por lo que pasa la pobre Violet.-

Ginny y Hermione se plegaron a la idea de Susan. En ese momento escucharon una voz que llamaba a la chica de Ravenclaw.

-¡Señorita Granger, quiero hablar con usted un momento!- era la profesora MacGonagall –Vayan con los demás niños... en un momento su amiga estará con ustedes.-

Hermione partió con la profesora MacGonagall.

-Me pregunto por que quiere hablar con ella- dijo Susan sonando algo preocupada -¿Habrá pasado algo con su familia?-

-No lo creo- dijo Ron, que ya sabía que la profesora MacGonnagal estaba a punto de entregarle a su futura esposa su giratiempo. –Vamos después nos alcanzara-

Las cuatro mesas largas se fueron llenando lentamente de estudiantes, que dejaron la parte de adelante para los nuevos. Ron, Ginny, Susan y Harry se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas.

Ron notó que sus compañeros de Gryffindor lo miraban.

-Ron, amigo- dijo Neville seriamente sentándose frente a él –Escuchamos que tuviste un desagradable encuentro con un dementor.-

-¿Es verdad que casi le roba el alma a tu hermano?- le preguntó Pansy con un hilo de voz a Ginny.

-¡No, claro que no!- dijo Ginny –El nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba para ayudarnos.-

-Son unos bichos horribles- dijo Pansy con desagrado –No quiero volver a verlos en mi vida.-

En ese momento Ron vio que Hermione entraba con cara de felicidad, confirmando la suposición de Ron, su futura esposa tenía el giratiempo.

MacGonnagall volvió al gran comedor con un batallón de enanos entre los cuales se podía ver a la cabellera azabache de la hermana de Harry.

El gorro comenzó a cantar su canción y finalmente la profesora MacGonnagall comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de primer año.

Ron vio caras familiares entre ellas a Dennis Creevey, el hermano de Colin.

Finalmente llegó el turno de la hermana de Harry.

-¡Violet Potter!- dijo la profesora MacGonnagall

La chica se sentó nerviosamente en el taburete y dio una mirada a las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Sus dos hermanos le hicieron gestos de apoyo desde sus lugares.

La profesora de Transformaciones colocó el gorro en la cabeza de la niña. Tomo un minuto completo hasta que finalmente...

-¡Gryffindor!- dijo el Gorro.

-¡Sí!- dijo John y le dijo a Neville con una sonrisa -Mi hermano me debe un galeón.-

Violet fue rápidamente a sentarse junto al resto de los Gryffindor de primer año. Su hermano fue rápidamente a felicitarla. Ginny y Ron también la saludaron. Parecía estar bastante contenta de estar en Gryffindor.

Finalmente termino la selección y la profesora MacGonnagall se retiro llevando consigo el taburete y el gorro.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba -¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que decirles a todos, y como una es una explicación muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete los deje aturdidos.- Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó -Como todos saben después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia.- Ron recordó que a Dumbledore le agradaban los dementores y no se preocupaba por disimularlo mucho -Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio- continuó Dumbledore -y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles- añadió como quien no quiere la cosa, y Harry y John se miraron -No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, les advierto a todos y cada uno de ustedes que no deben darles ningún motivo para que les hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intente burlarse de los dementores.

Todos estaban algo preocupados de ver con la seriedad con la que el Profesor Dumbledore se tomaba a los dementores.

-Por hablar de algo más alegre- continuó dejando detrás el tema de los dementores -este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-

Hubo un aplauso de cortesía para el nuevo profesor. Ron notó que como era de esperarse Snape le dedico una mirada cargada de odio a Remus. En cambio la profesora Rydberg, de runas antiguas lo saludo amablemente y parecían conocerse de antes.

Ron además notó que extrañamente había una vacía en la mesa de los profesores junto a la silla de Remus.

-En cuanto al otro nombramiento- prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se apagó el aplauso para Remus -Siento decirles que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.

Harry, Ron, Susan y Hermione se miraron atónitos desde sus respectivas mesas. Luego se unieron al aplauso, que fue especialmente caluroso en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hagrid, estaba rojo como un tomate con la amplia sonrisa oculta por la barba negra.

-¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado!- dijo John sonriendo -¿Quien otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos que compráramos un libro que muerde?-

Finalmente se disiparon los aplausos para Hagrid.

-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore –Además debo anunciar que teniendo en cuenta la gran concurrencia que tuvo el club de duelo se organizo el año pasado...-

Ron estaba escuchando atentamente lo que decía Dumbledore. En su mundo el club había sido un fracaso (al igual que en este) y nadie había tratado de resucitar al muerto que había dejado Lockhart.

-Hemos decidido darle continuidad durante este año... bajo la dirección de una persona más que capacitada. Demos un fuerte a aplauso a...- Dumbledore miró a la silla vacía y después a Remus.

El licántropo levanto los hombros en señal de que no tenía idea de donde podía llegar a estar la persona a la que correspondía el lugar. En ese momento se abrió una de las puertas laterales y una persona ingresó al gran comedor.

-Lo siento profesor Dumbledore- dijo Sirius Black algo avergonzado por llegar tarde.

-Permítanme presentarles al Sirius Black.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore sonriendo –Que ha accedido amablemente a dirigir el club de duelo en el tiempo libre que le deje su profesión de Auror.-

Un gran cantidad de aplausos, murmullos y risitas surgieron de la población femenina de Hogwarts. Sin haber pasado por Azkaban Sirius tenía bastante facha.

Sirius continuó caminado lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó junto a su amigo Remus Lupin. Esta vez Severus Snape parecía estar pensando seriamente en lanzarle un Avada Kedabra al auror. Y la profesora Rydberg parecía molesta por algo.

-Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante- dijo Dumbledore -¡Que comience el banquete!-

Mientras comía Ron permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos. Ron sabía que el club de duelo era una excusa. Era una movida inteligente de Dumbledore había conseguido meter a dos de las personas que mejor conocían a Peter Pettigrew dentro de Hogwarts.

Finalmente, cuando los últimos bocados de tarta de calabaza desaparecieron de las bandejas doradas, Dumbledore anunció que era hora de que todos se fueran a dormir.

-¡Ron!- le dijo Susan desde su lugar en la mesa de Hufflepuff –Vamos a saludar a Hagrid y al padrino de Harry.-

Ron, Harry, Susan y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa de los profesores.

-¡Felicitaciones, Hagrid!- gritó Hermione muy alegre, cuando llegaron a la mesa de los profesores.

-Todo ha sido gracias a ustedes- dijo Hagrid mientras los miraba, secando su cara brillante en la servilleta -No puedo creerlo... Un gran tipo, Dumbledore... Vino derecho a mi cabaña después de que el profesor Kettleburn dijera que ya no podía más. Es lo que siempre había querido.-

Después de felicitar a Hagrid fueron a ver a Sirius.

-¡Sirius!- dijo Harry simulando sonar molesto –No habías dicha nada que venías a Hogwarts.¡Que entrada!-

-Fui a reprender a los dementores por el registro en el tren... como si me hicieran caso... Y estó fue algo de ultimo momento, cornamentetita- dijo Sirius contento –Además quería que fuera una sorpresa. Espero que tu y tus amigos me den una mano y se unan al club.-

-¡Claro que si!- dijeron todos contentos.

-Y espero que no cursen Runas Antiguas- dijo Sirius mirando de reojo –Es una materia sumamente aburrida.-

La profesora Rydberg que parecía estar sumamente molesta desde antes enrojeció aun más y le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a Sirius.

-¡Dedicate a tu club Black y no te metas con los verdaderos profesores!- dijo Alexandra Rydberg sumamente molesta–Ya es bastante molesta tener que volver a verte después de tantos años para que además intentes convencer a mis alumnos que abandonen mi materia.-

-No me digan que ya se anotaron- dijo Sirius simulando decepción.

-Así es- dijeron los cuatro.

-Es una lastima- dijo Sirius lanzando un suspiro. –Nos vemos después chicos-

Rydberg parecía estar buscando su varita. Ron tenía mucho interés en ver esa situación.

-Adiós- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Sirius desapareció dejando a la profesora con varita en la mano y un hechizo en la punta de la lengua.

Pasaron unos segundos y Harry no soporto más la curiosidad.

-Profesora Rydberg...¿Usted conoce a mi padrino de antes?- preguntó Harry.

Susan era todo oídos quería saber si había una historia de amor fallida atrás de esa actitud hostil que tenían los dos. Ella sabía por Lily que el padrino de Harry era un mujeriego empedernido. Era posible que le hubiera roto el corazón a la profesora de Runas.

La profesora lanzó un suspiro.

-Estábamos en el mismo año en nuestro tiempo de Hogwarts y nunca nos llevamos bien- dijo Rydberg –Tu padrino piensa que por haber estado en Slytherin soy malvada... Y se encargó de recordármelo siempre que pudo...-

Harry sabía que su padrino quería a muy pocos Slytherin, pero también recordaba que durante el breve tiempo que la profesora había sido jefa de Slytherin había sido justa y no había permitido ninguna injusticia. Además se había encargado de sacarle todo esas malditas runas que Tom Riddle había escrito en Ginny cuando intento convertirla en una de sus esbirros. Y su madre parecía tener una opinión muy alta de la profesora.

La profesora miro al grupo y les dedico una sonrisa.

-Los espero en mi clase.- dijo Alexandra. – Ahora vayan a dormir...-

* * *

Bueno si se están preguntando sobre el largo del capitulo debo decirles que tiene 14.006 eso significa que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha (Con algo de ayuda de las líneas de HPyPA). La verdad es que quería liquidar todo el tema del final de las vacaciones, viaje en tren, dementores, selección, aparición de Sirius... y Bueno espero sus reviews.

Saludos

Salvatore


	24. Clases y Castigos

Ron salió del Gran Comedor y siguió a sus compañeros a la torre de Gryffindor. Neville, Seamus, Dean y John conversaban animadamente intercambiando experiencias del verano, pero Ron no participó de la charla ya que estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Si en su mundo de origen le hubieran dicho que Peter Pettigrew había escapado de Azkaban y Sirius Black tenía un club duelo en Hogwarts se hubiera muerto de risa y hubiera pensado que era la idea más descabellada que había escuchado. La verdad es que por más que lo intentaba no podía imaginarse cual sería el resultado de ese cóctel que se estaba armando en su tercer año.

Había demasiados elementos que escapaban a su comprensión. Además muchos de los cambios que aparecían no eran provocados por él. Sino que se iban produciendo por el simple echo de que en esta realidad a la cual había sido transportado había una enorme cantidad de personas que no había participado o tenía un papel completamente distinto.

En un primer momento Ron había estado tentado de emular a Hermione, y clasificar a la personas de este mundo en categorías para de acuerdo a el riesgo a que produjeran cambios. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que si bien era una buena idea era poco practica.

Por ejemplo: Dentro de una categoría caían personas como Lily, James Potter que estaban vivos. Dentro de la segunda estaban las personas que nunca habían existido, como la Profesora Rydberg, Robert Granger y Violet Potter. En la tercera categoría, que era la de Personas como Pansy Parkinson y Patrick Granger que se comportaban muy diferentes de lo que se habían comportado en su mundo de origen.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que todas esas personas terminarían inevitablemente generando cambios mayores o menores a medida que andaban por este mundo. Hasta ahora los cambios eran poco relevantes pero a medida que pasara el tiempo las diferencias con su mundo podían aumentar... y mucho. Si Ron quería que todo terminara bien debía mantener un ojo sobre todos los detalles que se aparecieran.

Otra cosa que lo inquietaba era la prolongada ausencia del Ente que se le aparecía utilizando la forma de Alice Longbotton y lo había traído a este mundo. Hacía meses que no la veía y parecía no querer dar señales de vida. Eso podía ser bueno ya que significaba que no pasaría nada o podía ser malo y que este año estuviese solo para resolver lo que sea que se le viniera encima.

Esa noche Ron, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, no demoro en irse a la cama. Si bien se había repuesto bastante bien de su encuentro cercano con los dementores había quedado agotado y ni bien apoyo la cabeza en la almohada quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Ron se despertó sintiéndose bastante mejor y bajo al gran comedor de buen humor.

Ron llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor con bastante tiempo ya que quería desayunar con tranquilidad. Lentamente el comedor se fue llenando de alumnos con cara de dormidos. Ron vio a Harry que lo saludo a la distancia antes de seguir charlando con Jack Moon y William Flint, sus compañeros de cuarto.

Pocos minutos después de Harry entró Hermione cargando unos pesados libros en sus brazos y con paso apurado. Unos minutos después apareció Susan con su mochila al hombro. Junto con Susan llegaron John, Neville y sus demás compañeros de cuarto.

-Hola Ron- dijo Neville con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se sentaba frente a Ron –¡Merlin! Después de meses de despertarme a las diez de la mañana como muy temprano es difícil madrugar...-

-Solo será hasta que te acostumbres- le dijo Ron bostezando.

-Es que no quiero acostumbrarme- dijo Neville contagiándose los bostezos de Ron –Mi vida fue perfecta como lo era en las vacaciones no tiene porque cambiar.-

-Vamos Neville. No es tan malo como lo haces parecer.- dijo Pansy que estaba sentada a pocos lugares de distancia –Piensa que estás en Hogwarts, con tus amigos, sin que nadie te moleste y no tienes que preocuparte por tus padres.-

Ron se imaginaba que las vacaciones no eran el mejor momento del año para la Pansy Parkinson de este mundo.

-Si lo muestras de esa forma...- dijo Neville pensativo –No parece tan desagradable... Aunque debes admitir que este año es más complicado que los anteriores con las materias optativas... quiero decir todos esperan que elijas como mínimo dos materias, o tres como máximo... ¡pero nadie espera que optes por ninguna!-

-No seas vago Neville- dijo John Potter sentándose junto a Neville –Le das un mal ejemplo a mi hermanita.-

-¿Porque tengo que ser yo el que le de un buen ejemplo a tu hermana?-dijo Neville molesto y agregó. -¡Además... mira quien habla de ser un mal ejemplo con los menores!-

-Gracias- dijo John como si fuera un elogio, tomando una rebanada de pan con manteca y acercándose hacia el grupo de alumnos de primer año entre los cuales se encontraba hermana menor.

-¿Como has pasado tu primera noche en Hogwarts Vi?- le preguntó John mientras despeinaba cariñosamente el pelo azabache de Violet. –¿Dormiste bien?-

El resto de los alumnos de primer año miraban sumamente sorprendidos al niño que vivió. Algunos de ellos, recién ahora se daban cuenta de la relación de su compañera de año con uno de los héroes más importantes del mundo mágico.

-Sí. Estaba muy cansada- dijo la hermana de Harry y John mientras se acomodaba el cabello que su hermano había desordenado -Y ni bien me acosté me quede dormida...- y agregó algo preocupada -Yo quería repasar los apuntes que me presto Hermione... pero me gano el cansancio.-

Violet parecía haber heredado la pasión por el estudio de su madre.

-No te olvides de escribirle a mamá y a papá- dijo John Potter –Deben estar esperando una carta tuya en pocas horas y no olvides decirle que estás en Gryffindor.-

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Violet como si fuera una obviedad –Por quien me tomas, imagina que olvidarme de decirles justamente de eso.-

-Y mándales saludos míos.- dijo John.

Y sin más John volvió con sus compañeros de año.

-Bueno... ¿me pregunto que materias tendremos ahora?- dijo John.

-Casualmente aquí tengo sus nuevos horarios de tercero- anunció George, pasando una pila de horarios a su hermano, después de separar los suyos.

Ron miro su horario hoy tenía Transformaciones antes del almuerzo, por la tarde cursaba primero Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y después Runas Antiguas. De esas tres, la clase que más le interesaba era la de Hagrid. La razón de ese interés no era ver al querido guardabosque en su rol de profesor y tampoco le interesaban mucho las criaturas mágicas. Lo que realmente le interesaba era llevar a cabo un pequeño experimento, que consistía en tratar de evitar que Draco fuera atacado por Buckbeak y ver las consecuencias de esa acción.

Ron finalmente se desprendió de los horarios y se los paso a sus compañeros. Mientras se servia una generosa porción de salchichas con tomates fritos escucho una conversación desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Hermione...- dijo Lisa Turpin sonando sorprendida -Tu horario esta mal. Te anotaron para todas las materias.-

Lamentablemente gracias al bullicio Ron apenas podía escuchar lo que decían las compañeras de casa de Hermione.

-Sabemos que si pudieras las harías...pero es imposible hacerlas todas- dijo Padma Patil. –Deberías hablar con la profesora McGonagall para que te lo corrijan. Podrías tener problemas...-

Ron conocía a Padma, que había sido su pareja en el baile de navidad de cuarto año y había sido parte del ejercito Dumbledore, pero no conocía bien a Lisa Turpin. De echo en su mundo de origen jamás había cruzado palabra con la chica.

-No se preocupen chicas- dijo Hermione rápidamente –Me encargare de este horario.-

Ron no pudo seguir escuchando lo que decían ya que el murmullo del Gran Comedor creció considerablemente y lo obligó a volver su atención nuevamente a su mesa. Debía hacer algo para que su futura esposa abandonara dos materias.

-Bueno yo tengo que ir a Adivinación- dijo Neville que había terminado de despertarse –y, por lo que dice acá, el aula está en el último piso de la torre norte.-

-Es bastante lejos.- dijo John. - Tardaremos como mínimo diez minutos en llegar, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.-

Neville, John, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus y Dean partieron rumbo a Adivinación. Hermione desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que ellos y no pudieron cruzar palabra. Ron, al igual que el resto de la gente que permanecía en el gran comedor no tenían clase hasta dentro de una hora y no tenía que apurarse demasiado.

Ron vio como Harry iba a saludar a su hermana que parecía apurada y nerviosa por ir a su primera clase. En ese momento desde la mesa de Hufflepuff apareció un rostro familiar pero con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Ron no puedo creer que sigas comiendo!- dijo Susan a modo de saludo sentándose en el banco que estaba frente a él.

-Hola Susan... también te aprecio- dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía la chica pelirroja. –Y te aviso que soy un chico en crecimiento.-

-Un día dejaras de crecer en altura y comenzaras a crecer en ancho- le advirtió Susan.

Ron sabía que faltaban muchos años para que dejara de crecer.

-De cualquier forma no vine a regañarte por cuanto comes Ron- dijo Susan y tras sacar su horario de su mochila agregó –Vine a ver que materias comparto contigo...-

En ese momento llegó Harry, con cara de sueño, a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a sus dos amigos

-Harry genial que apareciste- dijo Susan con mucha más energía que el chico de Slytherin –Estábamos a punto de comparar con Ron las clases que tenemos juntos.-

-Por que no vamos a hacer eso a los jardines- dijo Harry robándole una tostada a Ron –Es un día espectacular. Y por si no lo saben el sol nunca entra a las mazmorras.-

-Dímelo a mi que vivo en una bodega subterranea...- dijo Susan –Los tortolitos de Hermione y Ron no saben de lo que hablas ya que viven en las alturas, y ahí no falta la luz.-

Si Hermione escuchaba a Susan llamarlos tortolitos la asesinaría con su libro más pesado.

-Por lo que me han dicho la torre de Ravenclaw tiene la mejor iluminación.- dijo Ron mientras reunía sus cosas para acompañar a sus amigos a los jardines.

-Hablando de Ravenclaw...Es una lastima que no este Hermione- dijo Harry mientras cruzaban las puertas del gran comedor –Casi no pude hablar con ella... Estaba muy concentrada en un libro y parecía tener un problema con su horario.-

-Escuche que Lisa Turpin le decía algo de eso...- dijo Susan pensativa.

Si bien fueron a los jardines no se alejaron demasiado y se sentaron en un banco que estaba cerca del vestíbulo principal. La lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y el pasto estaba mullido y húmedo. Después de mirar sus horarios vieron que todo seguía más o menos igual que el año pasado. Excepto que en Cuidado de criaturas mágicas que compartían con Slytherin y Runas antiguas que compartían con Hufflepuff. A Ron no le molestaba compartir clases con la casa de los tejones, pero la razón fundamental por la cual había elegido Runas en primer lugar, era para tener más clases con Hermione. Podía cambiarse a Aritmancia pero la verdad es que no creía que la profesora McGonagall lo dejara y, además, dudaba que durara un trimestre en una materia de la cual no tenía la más mínima idea.

Sin embargo a medida que pasaran los años seguramente fusionarían todos los cursos de Runas y estaría finalmente con su futura esposa en la misma clase... Siempre y cuando pasara los OWLs.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que Ron debía separarse de Harry y Susan para ir a su primera clase de tercer año Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall. Cuando llegó a la clase vio a sus compañeros esperando a que diera la hora de entrar la mayoría parecían algo deprimidos.

-No sabes lo que te perdiste Pansy- le decía Lavender a su amiga –Saber el futuro es algo tan fascinante.-

-Por las caras que traen no parece tan divertido...- dijo la chica de Gryffindor.

Ron no pudo evitar que su mente lo llevara a su primera clase de adivinación. Hermione que odiaba la materia, Trelawney había predicho una sarta de estupideces que incluían que Harry moriría. Las tres chicas se callaron cuando notaron la presencia de Ron junto a ellas esperando para entrar a clases. Parvarti lo miraba con algo de recelo.

-Hola Ron... ¿Sabes que predicción le han dicho a Parvati en adivinación...? – le preguntó Pansy con tono de broma –que tuviera cuidado con un pelirrojo-

Parvati le echo una mirada molesta a su amiga, para que se callara y no dijera nada más. Pero miro de reojo a su compañero.

-Enserio... Un pelirrojo.- dijo Ron sin darle importancia –O sea que... Puedo ser yo, Fred, George, mi hermana, Susan, Demelza Robbins o una pelirroja de Ravenclaw cuyo nombre no recuerdo... aunque creo que el pelirrojo que buscas, Parvati, es mi hermano Percy, que está sumamente molesto desde que es premio anual y hay que tener cuidado con el...-

Parvati enrojeció un poco pero seguía mirando a Ron como si fuera un sujeto muy sospechoso, en ese momento apareció la profesora McGonagall para llamar a sus alumnos. Rápidamente todos se sentaron y comenzó a explicar cuales eran los objetivos que se pretendía alcanzar a lo largo del año y comenzar a explicar sobre los animagos.

-No todos los magos y brujas tienen la capacidad para poder trasformarse en animagos- dijo la profesora después de unos minutos –Hay que pasar por extensas pruebas antes de saber si la transformación es posible o no y las consecuencias de una transformación fallida pueden ser lamentables. Esa es la razón principal por la cual el ministerio controla y registra a todos los animagos. Y ahora una demostración.-

La profesora McGonagall se transformo en un gato atigrado y después de unos segundos volvió a su forma original. Nadie parecía demasiado sorprendido con toda la situación.

-Que les pasa hoy- pregunto la profesora McGonagall –No es que tenga importancia pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no consigue arrancar un aplauso de la clase-

-Es que antes de su clase profesora estuvimos leyendo hojas de té en adivinación- dijo Lavender en un susurro y con algo miedo.

-No me diga nada más señorita Brown. Y no ponga esa cara de susto.- dijo La Profesora McGonagall -Bueno... ¿quien es este año el afortunado que sufrirá una temprana muerte?-

Todo el curso se dio vuelta para mirar a John Potter.

-Ese sería yo profesora McGonagall- dijo John levantando la mano desde el fondo de la clase.

El niño que vivió no parecía darle la más mínima importancia a la predicción de Trelawney.

-Veo que por suerte no se está tomando todo este asunto muy enserio señor Potter.- dijo la profesora de transformaciones –Y me alegro de que así sea.-

-Lo que había en mi taza no era un Grim... ¡Era una oveja!- dijo John –Y si era un perro era uno muy feo-

-Desde que Sybill Trelawney llegó a este colegio, predice la muerte de un alumno cada año. Ninguno ha muerto todavía. Ver augurios de muerte es su forma favorita de dar la bienvenida a una nueva promoción de alumnos. Si no fuera porque nunca hablo mal de mis colegas... -La profesora McGonagall se detuvo en mitad de la frase y los alumnos vieron que su nariz se había puesto blanca. Prosiguió con más calma -La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. No les ocultaré que la adivinación me hace perder la paciencia. Los verdaderos videntes son muy escasos, y la profesora Trelawney...-

La profesora McGonagall parecía a punto de decir que la profesora de adivinación era un fraude pero pareció cambiar de opinión se detuvo unos segundos y añadió en tono práctico.

-Me parece que tienes una salud estupenda, Potter; así que me disculparás que no te perdone los deberes que hay para mañana. Te aseguro que si te mueres no necesitarás entregarlos.-

Todos lanzaron una risas mucho más tranquilas y el ambiente se distendió.

-Merlin- dijo por lo bajo John. –No puedo evadirme de los deberes ni bajo amenaza de muerte.-

Después de la clase de Transformaciones los alumnos de Gryffindor se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. La profesora MacGonagall había conseguido disipar bastante las preocupaciones de sus alumnos con respecto al anuncio de muerte de John Potter.

Ron por su parte estaba pensando en intervenir nuevamente con el destino y tratar de evitarle una enorme cantidad de problemas a Hagrid. Si las cosas salían bien no había nada de que preocuparse y si salían mal... ya vería como arreglar el desastre.

Después del almuerzo Harry y Ron se encaminaron a la primera clase de Criaturas Mágicas. Ron estaba algo nervioso y camino silenciosamente junto a Harry.

Cuando llegaron la mayoría de los alumnos de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas ya se habían reunido. Incluso estaba Malfoy decía algo animadamente a Crabbe y Goyle, que se reían a carcajadas.

-Jamás imagine a Malfoy como un sujeto que haría criaturas mágicas- dijo Harry algo molesto. –Hagrid va a tener que tener cuidado con esos tres.-

El plan de Ron era bastante simple: no pensaba sacarle un ojo de encima a Malfoy y sus esbirros. Si hacían un movimiento equivocado o creía que iban a decir algo que ofendiera al hipogrifo les echaría una maldición sin pensarlo dos veces. Y después hablaría con Hagrid para que no trajera ningún animal que pudiera despellejar a un chico de trece años a clases.

Hagrid esperaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba impaciente por empezar; cubierto con su abrigo de piel, y con Fang a sus pies.

-¡Vamos, apúrense!- gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para la primera clase! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, siganme!-

Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada excepto una cerca. Ron sabía que los hipogrifos o las criaturas que Hagrid tuviera preparada como sorpresa para la primera clase debería andar cerca.

-¡Acerquense todos a la cerca!- gritó el guardaparque -Asegúrense de que tienen buena visión. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es abrir los libros...-

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?-dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hagrid.

-¿De qué modo abrimos los libros?- repreguntó Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron. Toda clase había utilizado algún objeto como para mantener el libro cerrado.

-¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro?- preguntó Hagrid decepcionado.

La clase entera negó con la cabeza. Pero Ron levanto la mano comenzando con su pequeño experimento.

-Ron... ¿has conseguido abrirlo?- dijo Hagrid con esperanzas.

-Hay que acariciarle el lomo- dijo Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y agregó. –Es realmente muy gracioso-

Neville y John, que estaban junto a él, lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Así es cinco puntos para Gryffindor por resolver el problema, - dijo Hagrid, sonriendo -Miren...-

Hagrid tomo libro de Lavender y desprendió cinturón que la chica había utilizado para sujetarlo. El libro, obviamente, intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.

-Bien, pues- dijo Hagrid -Ya tienen los libros bajo control ahora les hacen falta las criaturas mágicas. Así que iré a por ellas. Esperen un momento acá y no se adentren en el bosque...-

Ron observó como Hagrid se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.

-¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?- dijo Malfoy despectivamente cuando Hagrid desapareció -¡Realmente ingenioso, hacernos

comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos!-

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy- le dijo Harry molesto. –A nadie le interesan tus quejas-

Harry no quería que Malfoy saboteara la primera clase de Hagrid.

-Puede que no te des cuenta Potter pero, este lugar está en decadencia- dijo Malfoy -Estas clases idiotas son idiotas... Si hubiera sabido quien estaría al frente de la clase me hubiera anotado en otra materia.-

-Entonces porque no te largas- dijo John Potter molesto y cansado de la actitud de Draco. –Me imagino que todavía puedes hablar con Snape para cambiarte a otra clase-

Ron, por las dudas, ya tenía su varita en mano. Pero, antes de pudieran seguir discutiendo Lavender les llamó la atención.

-¡Wow! Miren eso- gritó la chica del cabello rubio, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado.

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de hipogrifos. Cada bestia llevaba un collar atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

-¡Vayan para allá! —les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las criaturas a ir

hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando

Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.

-¡Hipogrifos!- gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con

la mano -¿No me digan que no son hermosos?-

Hagrid tenía un grupo de hermosos hipogrifos todos con plumas de colores brillosos que iban del bronce a negro azabache. Hagrid los invito amablemente a acercarse. Al ver que nadie se movía Harry y John comenzaron a acerarse seguidos por Ron.

-Lo primero que tienen que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos- dijo Hagrid -Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendan a ninguno,- el Guardabosques puso mucho énfasis en esas palabras -porque podría ser lo último que hagan.-

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no escuchaban; hablaban en voz baja y Ron estaba seguro de que estaban buscando una forma de sabotear la clase y meter a Hagrid en problemas.

-Tienen que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento -continuó Hagrid -Es educado, ¿se entiende? Van hacia él, se inclinan y esperan. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que les permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que se alejen de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?-

La mayoría de la clase se alejó unos pasos más, los hipogrifos no parecían muy contentos de estar atados, y uno estaba gastando sus garras en un tocón que estaba próximo a la cerca. Ron no quería montar al hipogrifo, ya que ese no era su papel en está obra. Esperaba que Harry o John le dieran una mano a Hagrid.

-¿Nadie?- preguntó Hagrid poniéndose algo nervioso con la falta de participación de su clase.

Harry y John cruzaron una mirada y levantaron la mano algo resignados. A tiempo que decían al unísono –Nosotros iremos-

-Muy bien- dijo Hagrid más aliviado y contento –Uno por vez ¿quien vendrá primero?-

-Ve tu- se dijeron mutuamente los dos hermanos para agregar segundos más tarde también al unísono –No. ¡Ve Tu!-

A pesar de estar intrigados por la criatura les preocupaba que tan peligrosa podía llegar a ser. Las garras del hipogrifos se asemejaban mucho a afiladas navajas y parecían muy interesados en comerse unos hurones muertos que Hagrid llevaba sobre el hombro.

-Muy bien. Decídanse- dijo Hagrid algo impaciente con los dos hermanos.

-Muy bien Harry... Piedra, Papel o Tijera – propuso John –Ganador conoce nuestro amiguito Buckbeak-

-Echo- dijo Harry rápidamente.

Harry y su hermano comenzaron a agitar la mano derecha, para decidir quien era el desafortunado que se acercaría al hipogrifo. Finalmente después de varios empates hubo un vencedor.

-Tijera corta papel- dijo Harry.-Gané... o perdí-

-Es todo tuyo hermano.- dijo John retrocediendo unos pasos.

Harry avanzo con pasos cautelosos hacia el hipogrifo tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

-¡Has tenido suerte, Harry. Vamos acércate!- dijo Hagrid contento -Veamos cómo te llevas con Buckbeak.-

Ron estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que era Harry el que se acercaría, y no John. Esa traquilidad venía de saber que su futuro cuñado lo haría bien, pero de cualquier forma le mantuvo un ojo echado mientras vigilaba a Malfoy.

Harry seguía cuidadosamente las instrucciones de Hagrid bajo la mirada expectante de sus compañeros.

-Es que acaso no estás preocupado- le reprochó Pansy a Ron por lo bajo al ver la tranquilidad con la que el pelirrojo miraba todo –¡Harry es tu amigo! Y esta a punto de ser devorado por un hermoso pero sumamente peligroso animal que es una cruza de caballo con pájaro-

-Buckbeat no le hará nada...- dijo Ron para agregar -o eso espero –Además Harry es lo bastante inteligente para saber cuando está en peligro.-

-¿Enserio?- dijo Pansy incrédula –Me cuesta creerlo, ya que Harry y tu, son los chicos que siempre terminan en la enfermería después de ser molidos a golpes en las circunstancias más extrañas. Siempre me pregunté por que sería... ahora veo la razón... Son un par de estúpidos arriesgados.-

-Gracias- dijo Ron tomando el reproche como un elogio.

Harry continuó mostrando sus respetos al hipogrifo, hasta que finalmente, Buckbeat inclinó su cabeza dándole a entender que podía acercarse.

-¡Bien hecho, Harry!- dijo Hagrid, eufórico -¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas palmadas en el pico, sin miedo.-

Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y el hipogrifo cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba. La clase rompió en aplausos. A excepción de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que parecían muy decepcionados.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír pareciendo bastante aliviado de ver que las cosas estaban saliendo bien con Buckbeat. Por su parte, Hagrid parecía mucho más entusiasmado con su propia clase y le dio a Buckbeat un hurón muerto como premio por haberse portado bien. El hipogrifo lo atrapó en aire y lo engulló en menos de un segundo. Harry pestaño un par de veces sin poder creer lo rápido que había desaparecido el hurón.

-Bien, Harry- dijo Hagrid -¡Creo que el hipogrifo te va a dejar montarlo!-

Harry comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de Hagrid para subir al hipogrifo con el rostro pálido. Eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos para su gusto.

-Espero que solo sea cabalgar- dijo John a Ron en voz baja sonando algo preocupado –Porque si al bicho ese se le ocurre levantar vuelo... vamos a tener que juntar a mi hermano con cucharita-

-¡Adelante!- gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipogrifo en los cuartos traseros con su gigantesca mano.

Y sin más el hipogrifo despegó para perderse entre las copas de los árboles.

-Creo que no va a volver- se escuchó decir a alguien.

-¡Como voy a explicarle esto a mis padres!- murmuró John sonando realmente preocupado.

Antes de que se pudieran seguir especulando sobre la suerte de Harry el hipogrifo volvió aterrizando con suavidad junto a Hagrid.

-¡Muy bien, Harry!- gritó Hagrid con una sonrisa, mientras lo vitoreaban todos menos Malfoy y sus esbirros -¡Bueno!, ¿quién más quiere probar?-

Viendo que los hipogrifos no habían comido o despedazado a Harry. Los chicos de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas comenzaron a saltar la valla que los separaba de los animales. Hagrid desató uno por uno los hipogrifos y, al cabo de poco rato, los alumnos hacían reverencias por todo el prado.

Ron observó como John y Neville practicaban con el de color castaño, mientras Harry ayudaba a lo lejos a sus compañeros de Slytherin Jack Moon, Will Flint y Daphne Greengrass con uno negro. Mientras tanto Lavender, Parvati y Pansy estaban haciéndole caricias en el pico a uno de color rosado. Ron no había elegido ningún hipogrifo, ni tenía pensado elegirlo. Si no que, intencionalmente, se había ubicado a pocos pasos de Buckbeak que había sido escogido, al igual que en su mundo de origen, nada más ni nada menos que por Malfoy.

Ron se acerco donde estaban las tres chicas ya que era el grupo más cercano a Malfoy.

-¡Es tan lindo!- dijo Parvati como si se tratara de un cachorro.

El hipogrifo hizo un graznido dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la chica.

–¿Creen que mi papá me dejara tener uno?- continuó diciendo Parvati -¿Cuánto comerán?-

-Como mínimo veinte...- dijo Lavender pensativa -o mejor dicho treinta hurones por día...-

Mientras, Malfoy, le daba palmaditas en el pico del hipogrifo con expresión desdeñosa. Ron no recordaba bien en que momento Malfoy había ofendido al hipogrifo pero se imaginaba que no debería faltar mucho tiempo para que dijera algo que pudiera costarle caro.

-Esto es muy fácil- dijo Malfoy y con voz lo bastante alta para que Harry lo oyera -Tenía que ser fácil, si Potter fue capaz... ¿A que no eres peligroso? -le dijo al hipogrifo. -¿Lo eres, bestia asquero...-

En ese momento varías cosas ocurrieron muy rápidamente. Primero las afiladas garras del ofendido hipogrifo se elevaron, pero, al caer nuevamente no encontraron a su objetivo. El animal se quedó observando el espacio vacío frente a él sin entender donde había ido a parar el chico que lo había ofendido. La razón por la cual Malfoy no estaba era que Ron lo había mandado volando por el aire a una decena de metros de distancia evitando que el hipogrifo lo hiriera.

Pero el hechizo de Ron solo consiguió comprarle un par de segundos. Ya que, antes de que Draco entendiera que era lo que estaba pasando, Buckbeak encontró donde había terminado el muchacho que lo había ofendido y se lanzó nuevamente contra él. Afortunadamente Hagrid había llegado a tiempo y arrastro el hipogrifo lejos de sus alumnos.

Mientras Hagrid trataba de controlar al enfurecido Hipogrifo, Ron se acercó hacia donde había terminado Draco. Para asegurarse de que no se le hubiera pasado la mano con el hechizo, ya que si bien no le agradaba el chico de Slytherin tampoco quería que terminara demasiado golpeado. Cosa que podía traerle más problemas a Hagrid.

-¡Tendría que haberme imaginado que fuiste tu el que me lanzó el hechizo!- dijo Malfoy molesto. –Atacando a traición, Comadreja.-

La mayoría de los chicos tenían toda su atención puesta en el hipogrifo que Hagrid se estaba llevando de la escena.

-¡Por si no te das cuenta evite que un hipogrifo te corte a la mitad!- dijo Ron molesto.

Viendo que había cumplido con su objetivo guardo su varita en su bolsillo. Pero ni bien hizo eso Malfoy saco su varita con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Es que acaso eres un cobarde Weasley- dijo Draco en un susurro –Atacas a traición y después te largas... seguro a buscar a tus amigos, los Potter y Longbottom.-

Era muy raro que Draco buscara pelea de esa forma. Ron escucho un ruido detrás de él pero ni bien comenzó a girar su cabeza escuchó un hechizo proveniente de Draco.

-Petrificus Totalus- dijo Draco mandando un hechizo.

-¡Protego!- dijo Ron y a continuación le lanzó a Draco otro hechizo –¡Expelliamus!-

Pero esta vez el hechizo de Ron no consiguió llegar a su blanco, ya que Draco, consiguió levantar un escudo que desvió el hechizo sin hacerle daño. Ron estaba realmente sorprendido. Era evidente que el heredero de los Malfoy había estado practicando en el verano.

-¿Sorprendido Comadreja?- dijo Draco sonriendo malévolamente.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar apropiadamente al chico de Slytherin. Otra voz llamó su atención.

-¡Cuidado Ron! ¡Detrás de ti!- escucho decir a Parvati que se encontraba a pocos metros detrás de él junto a Lavender y Pansy.

En ese momento Ron estuchó unos pesados pasos que venía hacia él desde atrás. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encontrar el puño de Crabbe contra su cara. Ron se preguntaba como era que lo habían golpeado de una forma tan estúpida. Ron dio un par de pasos hacía atrás tambaleando y poniendo distancia con los dos chicos a tiempo que preparaba un nuevo hechizo.

-¡Ey ustedes! ¿¡Que es lo que creen que están haciendo!?- se escuchó decir a Hagrid a lo lejos sonando bastante enojado.-¡Bajen sus varitas inmediatamente!¡Están todos en serios problemas!-

Mientras Ron discutía con Malfoy, la mayor parte de la clase se había alejado del lugar en donde estaban mientras seguían al Guardabosques en su intento de controlar al hipogrifo.

Ahora Ron tenia frente a él a Malfoy y detrás de él a los gigantescos Crabbe y Goyle.

Hagrid venía con paso ágil y rostro severo. Seguido por Harry, Neville y John, los tres con sus varitas en la mano y ganas de entrar en la pelea.

-¿¡Pero que creen hacen!?- dijo Hagrid viendo que era seguido –Vuelvan con sus compañeros... ¡Ahora!-

En ese corto momento de distracción que tuvo Hagrid Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle aprovecharon para lanzar un último ataque. Draco con su varita y los otros dos con sus puños.

Ron lanzó un rápido Stupify a Draco dejándolo inconsciente. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a los dos esbirros de Malfoy los encontró en el suelo evidentemente afectados por un Petrificus Totalus.

A pocos pasos de el se encontraba Pansy todavía con la varita en alto. Evidentemente la chica era la que había tumbado a los dos muchachos. Ron estaba bastante sorprendido con toda la situación. Ya que jamás, ni en sus más delirantes sueños hubiera esperado que Pansy Parhinson le cubriera las espaldas.

-Crabble, Goyle, Malfoy, Parkinson y Weasley para empezar diez puntos menos por cada uno- dijo Hagrid sonando muy decepcionado –Ahora síganme que hablaremos de sus castigos con sus jefes de casa.-

Hagrid dispersó al resto de la clase, que se alejo comentando lo sucedido. Una vez que se alejaron los alumnos se cargo al hombro a los tres chicos de Slytherin y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Cuando pasaron junto a la cabaña del guardabosques, Hagrid entro unos breves momentos para sacar una lechuza con un mensaje atado que partió rumbo al castillo.

Rápidamente llegaron al aula de transformaciones donde la profesora McGonagall estaba terminando de darle clases a los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor.

-Buenas tardes profesora McGonagall- dijo Hagrid –Espero no interrumpirla, pero tengo un asunto que requiere de usted-

-Claro que no Hagrid- dijo la profesora mirando con gesto desaprobador a sus dos alumnos.

Rápidamente la profesora McGonagall despidió a sus alumnos y retiro los hechizos que tenían Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. A continuación pasaron al despacho de la profesora de transformaciones.

-Muy bien... ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó McGonagall mirando a los alumnos con rostro severo.

Ninguno de los chicos parecía querer contestar.

-Como puedes ver Minerva... estos cinco se han peleado en clase- dijo Hagrid sonando decepcionado –Con varitas y puños. Les quité diez puntos a cada uno, pero creí que los jefes de casas deberían estar al tanto.-

En ese momento entró al despacho el profesor Snape.

-Buenas Tardes Minerva... Hagrid. - dijo Snape sonando poco interesado en el asunto. – Recibí tu nota ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?-

-Weasley y Parkinson nos atacaron- dijo Malfoy sin un ápice de duda –Nosotros solo nos defendimos-

-¡No digas estupideces!... - dijo Ron rápidamente – Tu fuiste lo suficientemente idiota para insultar a un hipogrifo. Si no te hubiera lanzado ese hechizo, te hubiera cortado en pedacitos.-

-Era una bestia asquerosa y peligrosa- dijo Draco rojo de ira. –No se a quien se le ocurrió que era una buena idea llevarla a clases. Mi padre sabrá de esto.-

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Cierre la boca ahora mismo!- dijo McGonagall sumamente molesta.

Después de unos segundos continuó.

-No me importa cuales fueron los motivos para comenzar está pelea. Todos tendrán otros veinte puntos menos. - dijo Minerva McGonagall firmemente y agregó –Severus espero que te encargues de aplicar un castigo ejemplar a los alumnos de tu casa. Yo me encargare de Weasley y Parkinson. Además espero este comportamiento completamente inadecuado no vuelva repetirse.-

Rápidamente los chicos dieron sus disculpas por todo. Severus Snape se llevó a los alumnos de su casa mientras la Profesora McGonagall se quedaba con sus dos alumnos. Ron tenía el presentimiento de que su castigo, como siempre, sería más severo que lo que tendrían Malfoy y los otros dos.

Draco les dedico a Ron y a Pansy una mirada cargada de odio a los dos Gryffindor antes de salir del despacho de la vicedirectora.

Ni bien se cerró la puerta se formo un tenso silencio. Que fue roto cuando la profesora McGonagall comenzó a hablar.

-Realmente me sorprende de usted...- comenzó a decir la profesora McGonagall con decepción en la voz, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pergamino. Ron tenía la sensación que no se estaba refiriendo a él.

–Siempre fue una alumna de lo más correcta...- continuó la profesora de transformaciones -Jamás espere este tipo de conducta de usted, Señorita Parkinson.-

Ron miro a Pansy que tenía la mirada fija en el piso y no tenía el coraje para mirar a s su jefa de casa.

-Y usted Weasley- continuó la profesora McGonagall sonando cansada pero para nada sorprendida –Puede tratar, por una vez en la vida, de no meterse en problemas.-

Ron estuvo a punto de decir algo en su defensa pero una mirada de su profesora basto para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Están castigados los dos- les informo la profesora –Después de la cena se presentaran con el señor Filch para cumplir su castigo.-

La vicedirectora le entregó a cada uno una nota.

-Ahora... si no me equivoco están llegando tarde a la primara clase de Runas Antiguas- dijo la Profesora McGonagall a modo de despedida.

Ron guardo la nota de la profesora McGonagall y comenzó a caminar mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido. Primero había evitado que Draco fuera herido por el hipogrifo, lo cual no significaba que la cosa quedara ahí. Ya que Malfoy podía intentar que ejecutaran a Buckbeat. De cualquier forma vigilaría a Hagrid y a Malfoy viendo como evolucionaba toda la situación.

Pero, lo que más le intrigaba, era que quien había acudido en su ayuda era nada más ni nada menos que Pansy Parkinson. La chica en cuestión ahora caminaba a su lado y parecía bastante triste por haber recibido un castigo.

-Lamento haberte metido en todo esto- dijo Ron, que si bien lamentaba muy poco que Pansy estuviera castigada quería saber porque demonios había estado de su lado. Ya que todavía le costaba creer que la chica misma chica que le quiso que entregaran a Harry a Voldemort fuera de confianza en este mundo.

-No te preocupes. No es tu culpa... - dijo Pansy todavía con la vista baja. –Solo espero que mis padres no se enteren.-

A Ron no le importaba un carajo lo que opinaran los padres de Pansy. Solo quería saber a que estaba jugando la chica. Lamentablemente, antes de que Ron pudiera seguir indagando, llegaron a aula donde supuestamente se cursaban Runas.

-Creo que es aquí- dijo Pansy abriendo sigilosamente la puerta –Espero que no tengamos problemas por llegar tarde.-

Ron se dio cuenta de que primera vez en todos estos años que estaba temblando de nervios como cuando tomo por primera vez el Expreso de Hogwarts. Nunca había cursado Runas en su mundo de origen y sabía que su capacidad sería realmente probada en esta materia.

Varias preguntas se agolpaban en su mente entre ellas: si podía con la cursada o tendría que abandonarla a las pocas clases. Además Ron tenía la ilusión de que Hermione pudiera explicarle la materia y así poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

Ron y Pansy entraron a la clase de Runas. Ni bien la puerta se cerró decenas de cabezas se dieron vuelta para ver quienes eran los recién llegados.

Ron vio a Susan, que lo saludó discretamente desde su banco, y además vio a muchos de sus compañeros, con los que había tenido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Por las caras era evidente que todo el mundo sabía que habían sido castigados.

Al frente del aula se encontraba la Profesora Rydberg. Otro de los extraños personajes de este mundo.

-Pansy Parkinson y Ron Weasley- dijo la Profesora –La clase ya ha comenzado.-

Para Ron era una mala señal que el profesor supiera el nombre de uno.

-Disculpe que llegamos tarde profesora...- dijo Pansy nerviosamente. –Es que... es que...-

–Es que, estuvimos en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall hasta recién.- completó Ron.

-Muy bien. No se demoren más. Acá adelante hay un banco libre, chicos- dijo Alexandra Rydberg amablemente. –Tomen asiento y bienvenidos a Runas antiguas.-

Lamentablemente el banco al cual se refería la Rydberg era uno de los bancos del frente. Ron jamás se sentaba en el frente a menos que fuera junto a Hermione. Una vez que los dos chicos estuvieron sentados la profesora de Runas continuó con su explicación.

-Como les decía el ser humano a lo largo de su historia a creado una serie de formas de transmitir conocimientos y dejar registros- dijo la Profesora –Los Antiguos Egipcios utilizaban jeroglíficos, las civilizaciones orientales utilizan actualmente ideogramas llamados kanjis y nosotros utilizamos el alfabeto latino para escribir palabras. – la profesora hizo una pausa antes de continuar era evidente que le gustaba la materia que dictaba –Pero las runas que aprenderemos a utilizar en este curso no solo transmiten conocimiento sino que también transmiten magia...-

Todos los chicos seguían atentamente la explicación de la profesora de Runas. Ron, por su parte, tenía la sensación de que había visto a la Rydberg con anterioridad. Ese rostro le resultaba sumamente familiar.

-Pero deben recordar que al igual que la magia puede utilizarse tanto para el bien, como para el mal. Las runas puede responder a los deseos del mago como lo hace una varita haciendo lo correcto o... generando un daño irreparable- la mirada de la profesora estuvo perdida en el por un segundo pero continuó rápidamente –Pero mientras yo esté aquí solo aprenderemos todas las aplicaciones correctas, útiles y divertidas de runas. Muy bien ahora haremos una pequeña actividad, para conocer las runas más comunes...-

Ron abrió su viejo libro de segunda mano y comenzó a ver cuales eran las runas de las que hablaba la profesora. Si bien era difícil ver algo completamente nuevo, para su sorpresa, la clase le resultó entretenida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que estaba aprendiendo por primera vez en años. Antes de que se diera cuenta la hora había terminado y Susan estaba revoloteándole para que le contara que era lo que había pasado en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-Me vas a explicar como fue que hiciste para conseguir que te castigaran en la primera clase- le reprochó Susan –Hermione no va a estar contenta contigo cuando se entere de esto-

A Ron le causo gracia que Susan lo amenazara con Hermione. Aunque, había que reconocerle a la pelirroja que se había dado cuenta de quien tenía influencia sobre él.

-No fue mi primera clase...fue mi segunda... Malfoy quiso sabotearle la clase a Hagrid- dijo Ron –Terminamos peleándonos-

-Espero que no haya sido un castigo grave- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro.

-Nada del otro mundo- dijo Ron tranquilamente –Aunque creo que deberé evitar a Percy... No le va a hacer mucha gracia que haya perdido treinta puntos.-

Ron y Susan fueron al gran comedor a jugar al ajedrez. Harry no había podido acompañarlos ya que debía reunirse con el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y Hermione no atendió su espejo.

Ron y Susan se preguntaban donde estaría Hermione, ya que ninguno de los dos la había visto en todo el día y era raro que no contestara su espejo. Ron por su parte suponía que su futura esposa estaba siguiendo un misterioso esquema de estudios que abarcaba veintiocho, o más, horas diarias.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta llegó la hora de la cena y aparecieron sus otros dos amigos.

-Se puede saber que es eso de que te estuviste peleando con Malfoy- dijo Hermione con el seño fruncido.

-¿Ya te fueron con el chisme?- dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver.- dijo Harry rápidamente y agregó –Si por mi hubiera sido me hubiera metido a darte una mano con Malfoy y esos dos grandotes.-

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione enojada.

-Ron tuvo buenas razones para pelearse con Malfoy- dijo Harry defendiendo a Harry y luego agregó por lo bajo solo para que Ron lo escuchara -¿Tuviste buenas razones?¿No es así?-

-Claro que sí- dijo Ron tranquilamente. –Malfoy quería arruinarle la clase a Hagrid.-

-En ese caso deberías haber dejado que Hagrid se hiciera cargo- dijo Hermione. –La profesora McGonagall no ha olvidado todo lo que has hecho en estos años ¡Podría expulsarte!-

Hermione no quería ni imaginarse un Hogwarts en el cual no estuviera Ron para molestarla.

-Pero...- comenzó a decir Ron.

-Ningún "pero"...- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Ron y agregó –Espero que estés arrepentido y evites a Malfoy.- y sin más se despidió -Nos veremos mañana, tengo toneladas de tarea que hacer...-

Harry siguió a Hermione con mirada suspicaz.

-No creen que Hermione está muy preocupada por su tarea.- dijo Harry cruzando los brazos.

-Está haciendo muchas materias. Pero no se cuantas son.- dijo Susan pensativa –No me quiso mostrar su horario... eso es muy sospechoso.-

Finalmente dejaron el tema de Hermione ya que comenzaron a llegar al gran comedor el resto de los alumnos, y otra persona atrajo su atención. Los chicos vieron que Malfoy entró y les dirigió, a los tres, una mirada siniestra.

-Parece que tiene ganas de que lo patees otra vez- le dijo Susan a Ron. –Pero me parece que necesita practicar defensa antes de volver a intentarlo.-

Ron no dijo nada pero después de la pelea de hoy sabía que Draco había estado practicando, y había practicado bastante. Lamentablemente eso significaba que debía entrenar a sus amigos para que pudieran hacerle frente. Ron esperaba que el club de duelo de Sirius pudiera ayudarle a avanzar en el Ejercito Dumbledore de este mundo.

Finalmente Susan y Harry fueron a sus respectivas mesas a cenar con sus compañeros casa. Antes de que se diera cuenta Ron se vio rodeado por sus compañeros de año.

-Fred y George creen que estás intentando superarlos en el castigo más rápido de la historia- dijo John riendo –Ellos consiguieron cuarenta puntos menos el primer día de su cuarto año.-

-Lamento no haber podido ayudarte- dijo Neville sonando molesto –Si no hubiera sido por Hagrid le hubiera dado un par de golpes a alguno de esos tres.-

Todos los compañeros de Ron parecían estar de acuerdo con la actitud de Ron frente al problema. Por su parte Violet, la hermana de Harry, estaba atenta a todo lo que se decía y no parecía muy convencida con la actuación del pelirrojo. Desde que comenzó el año se había peleado dos veces: la primera en el tren y la segunda en el primer día de clases.

Sus hermanos hablaban bien de él, y Harry le tenía mucho apreció. Pero a la niña le parecía que solo era un matón.

La cena paso bastante rápido. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse Ron recordó que estaba castigado y debía presentarse con Filch para alguna desagradable tarea. Sin demorarse más comenzó a caminar rumbo a la oficina del desagradable celador. En ese momento escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

-¡Ron!-

Ron se dio vuelta para ver que Pansy se acercaba caminando bastante rápido y algo agitada.

-¡Espera Ron!- dijo la chica de Gryffindor casi sin aliento –Tengo suerte de encontrarte...No tengo la más mínima idea de donde queda la oficina de Filch, jamás había estado castigada... ¿sabes como llegar?-

Ron se detuvo un instante preguntándose nuevamente como era que Pansy Parkinson había terminado en Gryffindor.

-Claro. Sígueme, Pansy, está a pocos metros de aquí- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Filch. El celador aprovecho, como siempre, para comentar como era que la disciplina había caído en los últimos años, y recordó los viejos buenos tiempos en los que se encadenaban a los alumnos del techo y se los azotaba en la espalda con una vara.

Finalmente Filch dejo los recuerdos felices, les retiro las varitas y lo envió a pulir sin magia todos los trofeos.

-Ya sabes el camino Weasley- dijo Filch arrojándoles unos trapos a los dos chicos y agregó –Explícale a tu amiguita como se hace el trabajo... Los estaré vigilando.-

Y sin más el celador volvió a su oficina seguido de la señora Norris, su desagradable gata.

-Vamos Pansy- dijo Ron. –Cuanto más rápido terminemos con todo esto mejor.-

Ron dio media vuelta seguido de cerca por su compañera de casa. Al cabo de un par de minutos de caminar por los oscuros, fríos y vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts llegaron a la sala de trofeos.

-¡Merlín!- dijo Pansy sonando desesperanzada dejando caer su trapo al piso –¡Son cientos!-

Ron realmente podía entender a la chica. La primera vez que tuvo que pulir los trofeos de su mundo de origen había pensado que le tomaría toda la noche.

-Comienza por la derecha- dijo Ron –Yo tomaré la izquierda.-

Pansy parecía algo desorientada, con toda la situación.

-Pero... ¿cómo vamos a pulirlos sin magia?- dijo Pansy después de unos segundos.

-Con los trapos- dijo Ron mientras comenzaba a limpiar un trofeo bastante grande.

Pansy siempre había sido una chica de familia acomodada en su casa había elfos domésticos que se encargaban de la limpieza de la casa y la cocina, si bien sabía que con el tiempo debía aprender algunos hechizos de limpieza, como cualquier bruja que se precie de tal. Pero, ni en sus más delirantes sueños, se le había ocurrido que tendría que limpiar algo con sus propias manos.

Ron se entretuvo bastante con las diferentes etapas que sufrió la chica. Primero se negó a trabajar pero Filch apareció para ver como iba todo y le recordó que si no hacía su parte estaría en esa sala hasta el día del juicio final. Después comenzó a pulir a tiempo que maldecía a Filch, a Malfoy, al trabajo muggle, y a miles de cosas más. Finalmente se quedó sin cosas a las que maldecir y se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato.

-Ron, he encontrado una placa con tu nombre- dijo Pansy –Está la limpias tu.-

Esa era la placa que había recibido a finales de segundo año por haber bajado a la cámara de los secretos.

-Debe ser un caso de con nombres iguales- dijo Ron haciéndose el que no entendía de que le hablaba la chica. –O quizás es un pariente mío que vino a Hogwarts hace cien años... quien sabe-

-Enserio...- dijo Pansy sin creerle una sola palabra –Entonces me estás diciendo que hay otro Ronald B. Weasley que recibió una placa por servicios al colegió en 1993 junto con Susan A. Bones y Harry J. Potter...-

-Está bien. Lo admito, soy yo...- dijo Ron –Si quieres la limpio.-

-Te lo agradecería- dijo Pansy sonando cansada mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el piso –Ya no siento mis manos... Se me rompieron cuatro uñas...-

-La próxima vez no te metas en mis peleas- dijo Ron sin animo de reproche, mientras pulía su propia placa.

A lo lejos escucharon los pasos de Filch que se acercaba a la sala de trofeos. Pansy se paro trabajosamente y comenzó a limpiar otro trofeo.

-Solo quería ayudarte- dijo Pansy, sonando a los oídos de Ron bastante sincera. –No podía dejar que esos dos gorilas te golpearan por la espalda.-

En ese momento entro Filch seguido de su desagradable gata. Comenzó a controlar los trabajos y, después de unos minutos de amenazarlos con dejarlos toda la noche puliendo, los dejo ir.

Ron y su compañera de casa comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor por los oscuros pasillos. Los dos estaban bastante cansados y Ron no podía esperar el momento para llegar a su habitación, darse una ducha rápida y tirarse en la cama. De cualquier forma el tiempo que había pasado con la chica no había disipado sus dudas.

-Oye, Pansy...- dijo después de unos minutos –¿Quién te enseño a utilizar el petrificus totalus de esa forma?... realmente fue de mucha ayuda-

Pansy lanzó una carcajada. Ron se preguntaba que era tan gracioso de su pregunta.

-Disculpa...- dijo Pansy cuando termino de reírse –Es que tu me lo enseñaste.-

-¿Yo?- dijo Ron incrédulo. –Creo que lo recordaría...-

-Claro que si. Cuando tuvimos que detener a los duendecillos de Lockhart- dijo la chica. -¿No lo recuerdas?-

Ron lo había olvidado. Inconscientemente había pensado que era muy sospechoso que la chica dominara tan bien ese hechizo a su edad, pero, la verdad era que él se lo había enseñado el año anterior cuando casi mueren asesinados por los duendecillos de Cornualles de Lockhart. Ahora lo recordaba todo perfectamente.

-No me recuerdes a Lockhart- dijo Ron sonando molesto. –Maldito idiota...-

-Espero que el profesor de Defensa de este año sea mejor que ese fraude- dijo Pansy.

-Harry y John conocen al nuevo profesor- dijo Ron –Dicen que es realmente bueno.-

-Eso espero- dijo Pansy.

Después de subir cuatro pisos se vieron nuevamente obligados a esperar mientras las escaleras se colocaban en posición.

-Oye Pansy- dijo Ron –Puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-Claro que si.- dijo la chica sin pensarlo.

-¿Como fue que terminaste en Gryffindor?- dijo Ron sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Pansy enrojeció un poco era evidente que no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Tu eres de esos que creen que no debo estar aquí, en Gryffindor ¿no es verdad?- dijo Pansy algo enojada.

Parecía que había más gente que pensaba igual que Ron.

-Claro que no- mintió el pelirrojo –Es solo que los miembros de la familia Parkinson generalmente están en Slytherin y tus padres no parecen muy contentos con que estés con nosotros. -

Pansy palideció un poco ante la mención de sus padres.

-Mira yo creí toda mi vida que iba a terminar en Slytherin... mis padres siempre me decías que terminaría ahí, no había otra opción posible.- comenzó a decir Pansy –En mi primer viaje a Hogwarts compartí el camarote con Draco Malfoy porque mis padres creían que porque provenía de una antigua y adinerada familia sangrepura era compañía adecuada... Ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo era. Me trató bastante mal y me lo aguante todo porque mis padres así lo querían.- Pansy iba subiendo lentamente el tono de voz –A eso de la mitad del viaje se fueron a darle sus saludos a John Potter y cuando volvieron...- Pansy sonrió al reocordar –Deberías haber visto sus caras... un chico que entraba a Hogwarts, como yo, ¡¡Los había golpeado a los tres!!... Yo no lo podía creer un solo niño se había enfrentado a dos chicos que seguramente eran mucho más grandes que él. No sabía bien que era lo que tenía ese chico para poder defenderse así, pero yo quería lo mismo... Así que lo primero que hice fue mandar al demonio a Crabbe, Goyle y a Malfoy y me cambié de camarote. Cuando me toco mi turno con el sombrero seleccionador me dijo que lo que yo había encontrado era valor y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que el Gorro me mandó a Gryffindor...-

Finalmente Pansy se dio cuenta que había hablado hasta por los codos y terminó el monologo. Ron, por su parte, estaba boquiabierto: Era su culpa que Pansy estuviera en Gryffindor. El era el que había golpeado a Crabbe, Goyle y había enfrentado a Malfoy.

-Mis padres, como tu dices, no se lo tomaron muy bien.- continuó Pansy los ojos azules de la chica despedían tristeza.

Ron lanzó un suspiro. Se sentía un poco culpable de que la chica estuviera en Gryffindor y que fuese repudiada por su familia.

-Ellos se lo pierden- dijo Ron mientras subían el último tramo de la escalera –Quizás es un poco tarde, pero... Bienvenida a Gryffindor.-

-¡Gracias!- Pansy sonrió y parecía más animada.

Cuando llegaron al cruce de un par de pasillos Pansy se detuvo.

-Yo no pienso ir por ahí- dijo la chica con voz de desagrado.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?- dijo Ron sonando cansado.

-Es que no la vez- dijo Pansy subiéndose poniéndose de puntas de pie y temblando -¡Ay una rata!-

Ron saco su varita y lanzó un lumos. Apenas alcanzó ver como una cola escamosa desaparecía detrás de un tapiz que colgaba de la pared.

Ron comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hasta llegar al tapiz. Tomo una de sus puntas y lo abrió violentamente. Ron se encontró frente a uno de los tantos pasadizos ocultos que había en el castillo rápidamente entró pero no había nada. Después de unos pocos pasos llego al otro lado del pasadizo que estaba también disimulado con un tapiz. Pero del otro lado no había nada.

Rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos para encontrar a Pansy en la misma posición donde la había dejado.

-¿Ya se fue?- preguntó Pansy.

-Sí, ya se fue.- dijo Ron para preguntar a continuación -¿alcanzaste a verla bien?¿Cómo era?-

-Si alcance a verla bastante bien...- dijo Pansy sin entender porque Ron parecía tan preocupado por todo el asunto. –Era simplemente asquerosa- viendo que Ron parecía necesitar más detalles continuo con su descripción –Tenía sucio pelo marrón con gris y parecía bastante flaca, la cola escamosa y unos ojos malignos.-

Esa descripción era muy vaga pero al mismo tiempo muy parecida a Scabbers, su vieja y odiada mascota.

Rápidamente Ron y Pansy llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para su sorpresa encontraron a un gato negro de ojos color azul sentado en la puerta, como si estuviera vigilando. Era Sombras el gato que James Potter le había comprado a su hija, Violet, y que era muy bueno cazando roedores.

Ron permaneció en la sala común una hora más pero finalmente se fue a dormir sin saber bien si había estado a pocos metros de encontrarse con Peter Pettigrew o una simple rata del castillo.

Al día siguiente las cosas siguieron tranquilamente como si nada pero durante la clase de pociones, Ron tuvo su primera noticia sobre Colagusano.

-Oigan Chicos- dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para tomar prestada la balanza de bronce de Neville -¿Escucharon lo que pasó? Salió en el Profeta de está mañana que aseguran haber visto a Peter Pettigrew.-

En el mundo de origen de Ron a Sirius no habían visto más o menos para esas fechas también.

-¿Dónde?- todos rápidamente al unísono.

Ron esperaba que fuese en algun lugar al sur de Gran Bretaña.

Seamus no les respondió sino que les pasó el diario a John, Neville y Ron comenzaron a leer.

Según lo que decía el Profeta una mujer Muggle lo había visto en Northumberland, un condado poco habitado cerca de la frontera con Escocia.

-No está demasiado lejos de aquí- dijo Seamus, - Los muggles piensan que es sólo

un criminal común y corriente. El caso es que la mujer llamó por telefono a la línea directa. Pero, cuando llegaron los del Ministerio de Magia, ya se había ido.

-Northumberland...- dijo Neville pensativo. –No muy lejos de aquí... de echo está bastante cerca-

Ron, mientras tanto, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué era lo que hacía Peter Pettigrew en Northumberland?

Cuando escapó de Azkaban debería haber comenzado a dirigirse a Albania, para buscar a Voldemort. Por lo cual, si alguien lo veía, debería ser mucho más al sur, en algún lugar mucho más cálido como Norfolk, Kent o Francia. Pero en vez de irse hacia el sur había tomado rumbo hacia el frío norte, hacía Escocia y Ron temía que hacía Hogwarts.

-¿Cuando pasó esto?- preguntó Ron para si mismo, sin esperar que alguien le respondiera.

Toda la conducta de Peter lo intrigaba a sobremanera.

-Hace un par de días- dijo Seamus mirando nuevamente el diario. –Si parece que recién ahora lo publican.-

Eso significaba que la rata que había visto perfectamente podía ser Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores?

Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo (más corto que el anterior), se que en este aparece bastante Pansy. Pero les aviso a los fanáticos de Hermione que no le va a robar escenas a nuestra querida comelibros. Espero que lo disfruten y espero que me dejen unos cuantos reviews dejando sus criticas y comentarios.

Saludos

Salvatore.


	25. Contacto

Capitulo 25: Contacto

Después de leer El diario el Profeta Ron llegó a una conclusión: Sirius Black en su mundo era, sin lugar a dudas, un reo fugado mucho más aterrador de lo que era Peter en este. La noticia de la aparición de Pettigrew en Northumberland no pareció asustar a nadie, dentro del alumnado de Hogwarts. De hecho muchos se lo tomaban para broma, e incluso escuchó decir por los pasillos que debían regalarle una brújula a Pettigrew que marcara "Brasil". Ron por su parte no creía que fuera una mala idea pero prefería una que dijera "Bosques de Albania, nueva residencia de Lord Voldemort."

Sin embargo la rata que había visto en el castillo la noche anterior lo inquietaba bastante, ya que no tenía forma de saber si Pettigrew esta rondando por el castillo. Si así era, había mantenido un perfil bastante bajo y todavía no había intentado nada. Lamentablemente no había forma de rastrear a todas las ratas y ratones que habitaban en Hogwarts, era una tarea imposible. Podía esperar a que Pettigrew hiciera el primer movimiento, pero ese plan no le agradaba para nada. Mientras pensaba en como poder estar un paso delante de Pettigrew, su estómago lanzó un gruñido recordándole que era la hora del almuerzo.

-Ron. ¿En que estás pensando?- le preguntó Harry cuando se cruzaron poco antes de llegar al comedor –Parece que fueran a salirle chispas a tu cerebro.-

Ron necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo este asunto si bien no podía explicarle a nadie como sabía que la forma de animago de Peter era una rata que había sido su mascota en un universo paralelo.

-Estaba pensando en la aparición de Pettigrew...- dijo Ron –Me parece extraño en dónde apareció.-

-En North Yorkshire...- dijo Harry.

-No era North Yorkshire, era Northumberland.- lo corrigió Ron. Inmediatamente sintió que esa frase le correspondía a Hermione. –Pero no importa, es lo mismo. El tema es que se está dirigiendo hacía el Norte y no hacía el Sur.-

Harry pareció meditar unos momentos lo dicho por su amigo.

-Lo cual quiere decir que está viniendo hacía acá- dijo Harry como si fuera la única opción posible.

-Pero.¿Por qué?- se preguntó Ron realmente desconcertado.

-Para vengarse de mi hermano- dijo Harry sonando bastante preocupado –Por haber derrotado a su jefe.-

En su mundo Pettigrew podía haber apuñalado y envenenado a Harry más de mil veces y, sin embargo, nunca lo hizo. Qué era lo que motivaba a Pettigrew a acercarse justamente hacía el lugar donde seguramente lo estarían esperando los dementores.

Realmente deseaba que la Hermione de su mundo estuviera con él en todo esto. Ella, sin duda, podría descifrar como era que este loco mundo funcionaba y estaría mucho mejor preparado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no la quería ahí. El había sufrido mucho por no tener a sus hijos y no quería que Hermione pasara por lo mismo.

En ese momento apareció Hermione al pie de la escalera. Con una mano sujetaba la mochila; con la otra sujetaba algo que llevaba metido en la túnica. Ron estaba seguro de que era el gira tiempo.

En ese momento apareció Susan que puso las manos en la cintura y entrecerró los ojos.

-Hermione Granger...- dijo Susan acomodándose su mochilla en el hombro –Estás actuando muy sospechosa... ¿Qué es lo que escondes?-

Hermione miro a Susan algo nerviosa pero se compuso velozmente.

-Deja de decir tonterías Susie- dijo Hermione como si su amiga estuviera loca –Creo que estás viendo cosas donde no hay.-

Mientras decía eso una costura de su mochilla se había abierto y al menos una docena de libros grandes y pesados cayeron al suelo.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Hermione perdiendo la calma.

Ron no recordaba haber escuchado a Hermione echado una maldición desde que estaba en este mundo.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Susan sorprendida, ya que le resultaba sumamente extraño ver a su amiga lanzar una maldición.

-¡Disculpen el lenguaje! ¡Es que no tengo tiempo que perder!- dijo Hermione sonando bastante apurada, mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a juntar libros.

Sus amigos comenzaron a ayudarla a con los libros.

-Ya saben que me he anotado en muchas materias y no tengo nada de...- dijo Hermione casi sin aliento

-_Tiempo_- completó Ron sonando a reproche.

-Exacto- dijo Hermione -¿No me podrías sostener éstos?-

La chica de Ravenclaw le pasó a Harry una pila de seis de los libros más pesados. El chico comenzó a mirar pensativo las portadas de los libros mientras Hermione seguía juntando libros.

-No puedo creer que se me rompiera la mochila...- dijo Hermione sonando muy frustrada. –Voy a necesitar arreglarla-

-Permítemela...- dijo Susan.

-¿Para que...?- comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Solo pásamela- dijo Susan. –No te arrepentirás-

Hermione le paso su mochila a su amiga de Hufflepuff.

-Reparo- dijo Susan, y la mochila quedó como antes de que se rompiera.

-Hacia tiempo que quería utilizar ese hechizo sin romper cosas a propósito- dijo Susan contenta de que su hechizo hubiera salido bien. –De cualquier forma, no creo que debas cargar mucho la mochila... Esas cosas tienen un limite de peso.-

-Gracias, Susie... no se como no me acordé que existía ese hechizo- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mochila que le pasaba su amiga.

-Tienen la cabeza en cualquier lado si no puedes recordar que existe el Reparo y no me agradezcas...- dijo Susan tranquilamente –Ya averiguare que es lo que escondes...-

Hermione rápidamente cambió de cara y le dedicó una mirada molesta a su amiga.

-¡No escondo nada!- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw -¡No se de donde sacas esas ideas!-

Ron estaba tentado de ver que tan buenas eran las habilidades detectivescas de Susan en todo este asunto del giratiempo. Definitivamente estaba presionando a Hermione mucho más que lo que Harry y él lo había hecho en su mundo de origen. Pero, finalmente Harry decidió intervenir y poner paños fríos al asunto.

-Que les parece chicas si intentamos no pelearnos en el poco tiempo que compartimos- dijo Harry sonando cansado.

-Me parece que Harry tiene una buena idea, Susan.- dijo Ron y agregó después de unos segundos –Te autorizo a molestar a Hermione más tarde.-

Hermione miro molesta a su amigo y comenzó a caminar rumbo al gran comedor.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor todavía era algo temprano y no había mucha gente sentada en las largas mesas. Mientras esperaban a que comenzaran a servir el almuerzo se dirigieron a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Se sentaron bastante cerca de la puerta y podía ver a todas las personas que entraban.

-Estábamos hablando con Ron de la noticia de El Profeta...- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Las dos chicas se inclinaron para escuchar a su amigo.

–Ya saben, la que habla de Pettigrew...- continuo Harry mientras ponía el diario sobre el banco.

-Quería hablarles de lo mismo- dijo Hermione en un susurro –No parece estar muy lejos de aquí.-

-No. De hecho...- dijo Susan teatralmente –Podría estar en las puertas de Hogwarts buscando la forma de entrar.-

Pettigrew no necesita entrar por las puertas. Solo necesitaba escurrirse por alguno de los pasadizos que conectaban a Hogsmead con Hogwarts.

-Lo que no entiendo es como puede ser que todavía no lo hallan atrapado- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Mi papá se está tomando todo esto muy enserio- dijo Harry –Prácticamente no descansó desde que todo esto comenzó. Y se de buena fuente que todos en el Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes mágicas también, quieren encontrar a Pettigrew y devolverlo a Azkaban lo antes posible.-

Ron sabía que había aurores como Kingsley, James, Tonks y Sirius que no descansarían hasta no devolver a Peter a Azkaban. La pregunta era por qué se les hacía tan difícil encontrarlo. Mientras Ron y sus amigos pensaban en todo el asunto una niña de pelo azabache llegó a interrumpirlos.

-Hola chicos- dijo Violet -¿Los interrumpo?-

-No claro que no Vi.- dijo Harry rápidamente, mientras guardaba el Profeta. –Siéntate y cuéntame como te ha ido hasta ahora. Te he visto muy poco en estos días... y papá quería que te tuviéramos un ojo echado-

A la hermana de Harry no pareció gustarle que la estuvieran cuidando como una bebé. Igualmente se sentó entre su hermano y Susan.

-En realidad venía a preguntarle a Hermione sobre...- comenzó a decir Violet pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-Y yo que pensé que mi hermanita venía a verme a mi- dijo Harry simulando estar triste –Al rechazado hermano de Slytherin...-

-¡Harry!- dijo Violet rápidamente –No eres ningún rechazado.-

-No te preocupes Harry conmigo tampoco habla.- dijo Susan guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

-Bueno si quieren saber que es lo que he estado haciendo- dijo Violet –Tuve Herbologia y Transformaciones ayer. Pociones hoy y déjame decirte que con todas las cosas que John y tu contaron de Snape pensé que sería un sujeto sumamente desagradable, pero no lo fue...-

Ron miro a Harry y frunció el seño extrañado. Snape era desagradable con todo el mundo.

-No suena como Snape- dijo Susan –Estás segura que tuviste clases con el Profesor Severus Snape.-

-Sí- dijo la niña sacándose los anteojos para limpiarlos con una pequeña franela. –Creo que exageran al decir que es malvado...-

En ese momento Ron cayo. Violet era una copia de Lily Potter con cabello oscuro y anteojos. La misma Lily de la cual Snape había sido amigo y había estado enamorado durante tantos años. Esa debería ser la razón por la cual no podía ponerse estricto con la niña. Harry era la viva imagen de James por lo cual no le resultaba nada difícil hacerle la vida imposible.

-Es muy raro- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca sumamente extrañado –De cualquier forma, me alegro por ti Violet... pero no te sorprendas si Snape se pone desagradable.-

-Esperemos que no sea así- dijo la hermana de Harry –Por cierto, todavía no he tenido clase con Remus. Creo que sus clases serán las mejores pero al mismo tiempo será extraño tener que llamarlo "Profesor".-

Finalmente Violet comenzó a preguntarle a Hermione un montón de cosas de primer año. A Ron le daba la impresión de que la chica no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda. Solo parecía querer asegurarse de que no pudiera ser sorprendida con algo que no había previsto. En suma: la chica era una cerebrito igual que Hermione.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a llegar más alumnos entre ellos. Sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí. El Cuarteto Dorado de Hogwarts planeando una nueva...- dijo Neville bromeando –¿Tienen algún problema planificado para este año?¿Van a cargarse nuevamente al profesor de defensa? Espero que no Harry... Sabes que es amigo de tu padre...-

-Claro que no harán nada de eso.- contesto Violet por ellos con seguridad –Me imagino que van estudiar y divertirse sanamente.-

Se formó un silencio algo tenso y los cuatro chicos cruzaron sus miradas. Después de todo lo que había pasado durante esos dos años y por la forma que había empezado el tercero, ni siquiera Hermione se atrevía a poner las manos en el fuego para decir que solo estudiarían y se divertirían sanamente. Ron estaba conteniéndose su risa, a duras penas. Pero en ese momento llego una carcajada de atrás. Era John Potter.

-Harry, Ron, Susan y Hermione no harán ninguna locura este año... Me cuesta creerlo.- dijo John mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a Violet –No le hagan caso a mi hermanita. Salió demasiado parecida a mamá.... no hace otra cosa más que estudiar.-

Violet enrojeció y parecía a punto de golpear a su hermano mayor pero se contuvo ante la llegada de una nueva visitante, Pansy Parkinson. La chica se separa momentáneamente de sus amigas que siguieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Hola Ron! ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo te sientes? - dijo Pansy con una sonrisa y agregó algo dolorida –¡Argh! tengo todos los brazos entumecidos...-

Ron estuvo a punto de contestar a la chica de Gryffindor pero fue interrumpido.

–Ron... No sabía que ustedes dos tuvieran un trato tan... familiar....- dijo Hermione desde su lugar sonando algo molesta.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír, Hermione nunca se había comportado de esa forma con ninguna chica en su mundo de origen.

-Ya nos peleamos contra un par de abusones y estuvimos castigados los dos juntos.- dijo Pansy sin inmutarse ante la chica de Ravenclaw –Es casi como si fuéramos amigos.-

-Claro que no, Pansy- dijo Hermione con seguridad –Es más, deberías estar enojada con Ron. Según tengo entendido él te arrastró en todo ese asunto.-

Harry, Neville y John se preguntan qué demonios le pasaba a Hermione. Susan miraba muy interesadas el intercambio entre las dos chicas.

-No se como se manejan en Ravenclaw, pero, los Gryffindor cuidan de los suyos sin importar las consecuencias.- dijo Pansy como si no hubiera nada más que discutir y agregó con voz cantarina –Adiós _Ronnie_ nos vemos en Defensa.-

Mientras Pansy se alejaba Hermione comenzaba a enrojecer en su lugar. Ron quiso decirle algo para que no pensara cosas extrañas pero al final decidió que era mejor que se callara la boca.

Después de unos minutos los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas mesas. Hermione saco unos libros y comenzó a leer. A Ron le costaba recordar cuando fue la última vez que no vio a Hermione con completamente metida en un libro. A Ron le preocupaba ya que estaba estudiando mucho más que en su mundo de origen.

Después del almuerzo los chicos de Gryffindor partieron rumbo al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras donde, conocerían a su nuevo profesor.

Cuando llegaron encontraron el aula vacía y comenzaron a ocupar sus asientos, sacar los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos mientras se preguntaban donde se encontraría el nuevo profesor. Ron por su parte, dejo solo su varita sobre su banco y esperaba impaciente el volver a ver al padre de Teddy y al mejor profesor de Defensa que hubiera tenido en todos sus años en Hogwarts.

-¡Buenas tardes clase!- dijo Remus saliendo tranquilamente de su despacho y sonriendo a medias –Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-

Si bien parecía que, económicamente, en este mundo le iba igual de mal que en mundo del cual provenía Ron, en este parecía que había soportado menos penas y se lo veía mucho menos apenado.

-Para los que no me conocen...Mi nombre es Remus Lupin y seré su profesor este año- dijo tranquilamente el licántropo –¿Podrían, por favor, guardar los libros en sus mochilas? La clase de hoy será practica. Solo dejen sus varitas sobre el escritorio.-

La clase empezó tal y como Ron recordaba.

Los alumnos intercambiaron unas miradas curiosas mientras guardaban sus libros. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la memorable clase del año anterior, en que Lockhart había llevado la jaula con duendecillos y casi habían asesinado a Harry, John, Ron y varios de sus compañeros.

-Por favor duendecillos no... duendecillos no- escuchó decir Ron a Pansy por lo bajo detrás de él.

Ron recordó que la chica había terminado con un feo corte en el brazo y era entendible su actitud hacia las criaturas. Pero él, en cambio, deseaba que hubieran duendecillos. Porque la opción lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

-Bien- dijo Remus cuando todos guardaron sus cosas –Dejen sus mochillas acá y síganme por favor.-

Desconcertados pero intrigados, los alumnos se pusieron en pie y salieron del aula con el profesor Lupin. Este los condujo a lo largo del desierto corredor. Doblo a la derecha los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores. Ron estaba pensando a todo velocidad una excusa para no participar de la clase de hoy.

-Pasen, por favor- dijo el profesor Lupin abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso a sus alumnos.

La mayoría de los alumnos miraban algo extrañados la sala en la cual los profesores pasaban sus ratos libres entre clase y clase, y donde supuestamente no tenían permitido ingresar. Ron, John y Harry ya la conocían por haber estado escondidos en el armario junto a Susan a finales del segundo año cuando se enteraron de que Ginny había sido llevada a la Cámara de los Secretos.

Solo había dos profesores. Snape estaba sentado en un sillón bajo y Rydberg, sentada al final de la larga mesa frente a unos pergaminos y tomando tranquilamente una taza de humeante té.

Cuando el último de los alumnos estuvo dentro Remus entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto.- dijo Snape con su habitual encanto.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. Se fue dando un portazo. Para Ron era evidente que, al igual que en su mundo de origen, la relación entre Remus y Snape era un desastre.

-Espero que nuestra presencia no le moleste Profesora- dijo Remus afablemente.

La actitud de la profesora Rydberg era mucho mejor que la de su colega de pociones.

-Claro que no Profesor Lupin. Según tengo entendido, tiene preparada una clase bastante especial - dijo la profesora de Runas dejando sus papeles de lado y pareciendo bastante interesada –¿Le molesta si observo?-

-Es bienvenida profesora- dijo Remus amablemente antes de volverse a su clase.

Ron tenía esa sensación que no podía quitarse de que conocía Rydberg de alguna parte. Pero sabía que no podía ser así. Esa mujer no existía en su mundo de origen... Quizás conocía un familiar, aunque, tampoco conocía a nadie con ese apellido. Estaba seguro de haber visto esa cara por alguna parte del mundo mágico.

-Ahora- dijo Remus llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo armario donde los profesores guardaban las túnicas de repuesto. En ese mismo armario en el que John, Harry, Susan y Ron se habían escondido meses atrás. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared.

-No hay por qué preocuparse- dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados -Hay un boggart ahí dentro.-

Remus se lanzó a explicar como era los lugares en los cuales habitaba un boggart antes de preguntar a la clase si alguien sabía lo que era la criatura. Ron decidió mirar todo desde lejos no fuera cosa de que Remus lo tomara de voluntario para habría el armario.

-Alguien sabe que es un boggart- repregunto Remus.

Increíblemente Lavender levantó la mano.

-¿Señorita Brown?- dijo Remus.

-Una vez tuvimos un boggart en casa...- dijo Lavender tratando de recordar mientras retorcía un mechón de su cabello rubio –Es una criatura mágica que cambia de forma para imitar las cosas que más tememos... De esa forma evita que nos acerquemos y lo molestemos. En el caso de mi mamá tomaba la forma de un hombre lobo y en el de mi papá era mi madre de mal humor...-

Todos se rieron al escuchar cual era el miedo más grande del señor Brown.

Remus no se inmutó ante la referencia del hombre lobo. No debería ser ninguna novedad para él que fueran criaturas temidas.

-Muy bien explicado señorita Brown- dijo Remus tranquilamente. Lavender enrojeció un poco, pero parecía contenta. No estaba acostumbrada a responder preguntas de los profesores. -El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Neville?-

Neville se rasco la nuca unos segundos antes de contestar.

-¿Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse?- dijo Neville no muy seguro de su respuesta.

-Así es Neville- dijo Lupin y comenzó a explicar como derrotar a un boggart.

Después de repetir un par de veces la palabra Riddíkulo, Remus consideró que ya estaban listos para pasar a la segunda parte de la clase.

-Muy bien- dijo el profesor Lupin -Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como ven, la palabra sola no basta. Les daré unos minutos para pensar en formas de combatir sus miedos. Y necesitare un voluntario....-

Todos los alumnos se miraron indecisos nadie quería pasar al frente. John parecía querer ayudar a Remus, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Remus les indico que esperaran.

Mientras los alumnos pensaban una forma de darle una forma graciosa a sus miedos, Remus se acerco a la profesora Rydberg. Ron mientras tanto estaba preguntándose como hacer que el boggart se transformase en una araña.

-Muy buena clase Remus- dijo en voz baja Alexandra. –Tienes a todos pendientes de lo que pasara... ¡incluso a mi!-

-Gracias- susurró Remus –Esperemos que no se asusten demasiado.-

-Puede ser que se asusten, pero...- dijo la profesora de runas tranquilamente -Todavía son niños. Los miedos de esta edad deberían ser más inocentes y mucho menos reales que los que tendrán cuando sean mayores. Recuerdo que cuando era niña le temía a los mandriles...- dijo con desagrado –Y todavía no me gustan... pero no es lo que me causa pánico.-

-Porque sabes que hay cosas peores que un mandril ahí afuera...- dijo Remus.

Ron siempre había temido a las arañas pero, habían muchas cosas que superaron a su miedo por los arácnidos; y no tenía ganas de ver a ninguna manifestada en ese Boggart.

-Ron... ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo John sobresaltando al pelirrojo -¿Pareces nervioso?-

-Nervioso... yo...- dijo Ron mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa –No. Claro que no.-

Antes de que pudiera seguir demostrando lo nervioso que estaba con este asunto Remus volvió a llamar la atención de la clase.

-Muy bien... Ahora necesitare un voluntario... - dijo Remus y comenzó a mirar entre los presentes –Que tal... ¿señorita Brown?-

Ron lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Siempre que deseaba que no lo llamaran terminan llamándolo.

-¿Yo?- dijo Lavender.

-Si. te dice a ti- dijo Pansy. –No creo que haya otra Brown en este colegio.-

-Es un apellido muy común- dijo Lavender rápidamente.

-No en el mundo mágico. Vamos no seas cobarde Lavender- dijo Parvati dándole un suave empujón a su amiga.

Lavender se acercó hasta donde estaba Remus algo nerviosa.

-Bien, Lavender- prosiguió el profesor Lupin -Empecemos por el principio: ¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo?-

La chica pensó unos segundos y finalmente respondió.

-Creo que lo que más me asustan son las ratas- dijo la chica.

Las chicas murmuraron y parecían de estar acuerdo en que era un miedo completamente justificado el Lavender. Ron no les temía, solo odiaba a una en particular.

-Si Lavender consigue enfrentar adecuadamente al boggart- dijo Remus -es probable que la criatura vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros. Recuerden convertirlo en algo cómico... Muy bien están listos.-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Ron estaba listo, ni creía que pudiera estarlo. Lentamente se tiro hacía el fondo del aula esperando que pudiera evitar al boggart.

Remus le pidió a los alumnos que se retiraran para no tener interferencias con el boggart.

Lavender se preparo, se arremango, saco su varita y se puso en posición de duelo. A Ron le causo gracia, después de todo el boggart de la chica era solo era una rata.

-A la cuenta de tres, Lavender- dijo Remus.

El profesor contó hasta tres y abrió el armario con un hechizo que lanzo desde su varita.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y todos estaban a la espera de que apareciera el boggart de la chica. Pero pasaron varios largos segundos y nada aparecía.

-Creo que se asusto- dijo la chica de Gryffindor relajándose y bajando su varita.

Ron se acercó un poco más varita en mano ya que, había algo que lo molestaba. Y era que no paraban de aparecer ratas en ese maldito castillo. Primero en el corredor, ahora en el armarios. Podían decir que era paranoico pero no quería pecar de falta de precaución. Si era un boggart que apareciera en dos segundos sino... ya vería lo que haría...

Antes de que Ron pudiera seguir maquinando una descomunal rata salto fuera del armario. Debería tener el tamaño de Crookshanks más o menos, mostraba una hilera de dientes amarillentos afilados como navajas, las garras de las patas golpeteaban en el piso de piedra, a tiempo que una potente cola se movía de lado a lado como si fuera un látigo y los pequeños ojos rojizos del animal parecían buscar una presa.

Ron debía reconocer que el Boggart de Lavender era un bicho de lo más desagradable, pero, por más desagradable que fuera, no era Pettigrew. El pelirrojo bajo su varita y observó como su ex novia destruía los tímpanos de la clase, y los de él, a puro alarido.

-Lavender... Recuerda que no es real- la llamó Lupin tranquilamente pero acercándose hacia el boggart lentamente –Piensa en algo gracioso y di el hechizo.-

-¡Pero... me va a comer!.- dijo la chica temblando.

La rata se relamió, comenzó a acercarse a la chica a pasos cortos y mirada siniestra. Ron no recordaba el boggart de Lavender en su mundo, pero estaba seguro de que no se habría olvidado de ese desagradable animalejo.

-Ri...Riddíkulo- dijo Lavender con poca convicción. La rata, si era posible, se volvió más grande.

El animal se impulso hacia delante dándole un zarpazo a las piernas de la chica. Remus creyó que era suficiente y se acercó para prestarle ayuda.

Pero antes de que Remus llegara la chica tomó coraje y se le plantó a la rata.

-¡Riddíkulo!- dijo Lavender firmemente.

Cuando la rata quiso lanzarse nuevamente sobre la chica pero, una copia de "Hogwarts una historia" le cayó sobre la cabeza dejándola atrapada. La rata intentaba por todos los medios sacar la cabeza de debajo del libro sin ningún éxito.

-Toma eso bicho horrible, eso es por romperme las medias.- dijo Lavender enojada. Toda la clase lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Seamus Adelante!- dijo Remus.

Seamus le siguió a Lavender con su banshee afónica, Parvati siguió al irlandés y consiguió aparecer una momia. Todos estaban con mejor animo a medida que enfrentaban a sus miedos.

-Neville es tu turno- dijo Remus

El boggart se transformó en niebla y apareció una nueva y amenazadora figura.

-Pasaras todo el verano conmigo muchacho- dijo el boggart personificando a Augusta Longbottom -¡Párate derecho!¡Ni se te ocurra mirar esa escoba!-

Ron sonrió al ver que afortunadamente, en este mundo, el boggart de Neville no era Snape. Augusta Longbottom con su gorro de buitre embalsamado y apolillado era un boggart mucho más simpático.

-¡Riddíkulo!- dijo Neville firmemente.

El buitre del gorro volvió a la vida comenzó a perseguir a Augusta Longbottom. El boggart comenzó a alejarse de Neville y se dirigió hacía donde estaba Pansy.

-Pansy te toca a ti- dijo Remus –Recuerda, imagina algo gracioso.-

-Será otra rata- dijo la chica confiada. –Y prometo que será más pequeña-

La criatura se transformo en niebla mientras por unos cortos segundos mientras formaba el peor miedo de la chica. Una mujer muy parecida a la chica apareció donde antes estaba Augusta Longbottom. Pansy se quedo sin palabras.

-No volverás a ver a tus amigos, trai...- comenzó a decir la mujer. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Lavender se colocó junto a Pansy. Los boggarts se mezclaron y una rata vestida de negro le chilaba cosas ininteligibles a la chica del cabello oscuro.

Esta vez todos se rieron al ver a la rata-madre de Pansy.

-Se nota que saliste al lado de tu padre, Pansy.- dijo Seamus.

El boggart desorientado empezó a rebotar por el piso buscando una nueva victima. Ron veía como se iba acercando a él, sin que pudiera hacer nada evitarlo.

-Ron, va para tu lado. Recuerda algo gracioso- dijo Lupin.

-No... no... no...- susurró Ron mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás e intentaba pensar en arañas.

La criatura cayo a pocos pasos del pelirrojo y no había forma de alejarse de él. Nuevamente el boggart se hizo niebla mientras buscaba la forma de los miedos de Ron.

Una sombría figura se irguió amenazante. Ron la reconoció inmediatamente, era la Hermione que aparecido en la ilusión que había creado el horcrux. Al igual que en la ilusión utilizaba tiara, pero está versión de su futura esposa era mucho más siniestra los ojos eran completamente rojos y la piel era pálida como fuera la misma muerte. Aunque Ron no lo quisiera reconocer era un buen boggart. Esa figura formaba parte de su peor recuerdo desde que había llegado a este mundo. Cuando pensó que había recuperado todo para darse cuenta de que era todo una horrible ilusión y había caído ante el engaño de un horcrux.

El boggart se inclinó sobre Ron.

-No entiendo, por qué no te ahorras tiempo y te arrojas por una ventana- susurró la falsa Hermione solo para que él lo escuchara –Sabes que no ganaras... no eres valiente como Harry o inteligente como Hermione... No vas a poder hacer nada para recuperar a tu familia...-

Todos los horribles sentimientos que había sufrido en la ilusión estaban volviendo a él, otra vez.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Ron pálido temblando como una hoja –¡No eres real!-

-No ganaras...- continuó diciendo el Boggart ahora con la aterciopelada voz de Voldemort –Rose y Hugo nunca existirán... Terminaras siendo un lunático que recuerda personas que no existieron nunca... quizás solo eres eso... un loco que imagino un mundo que no existe.-

-Riddikulo- dijo Ron para forzar al boggart a cambiar pero, era muy difícil pensar el algo gracioso.

El boggart se trasformo en otro de los miedos de Ron: Sus dos hijos yacían muertos en el piso.

-Riddikulo- dijo Ron sin darle tiempo a nadie a que pudiera observar los cuerpos que yacían en el piso. No porque tuviera una forma de contrarrestar al boggart sino porque no podía soportar la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Esta vez la figura que tenía frente a él era una Ginny vestida con una túnica negra y una sonrisa maligna que le recordaba mucho a la psicópata de Bellatrix Lestrange. Era en lo que su hermana se habría convertido si Harry no hubiera podido rescatarla.

-Fallaste Ronald.- dijo la falsa Ginny con una mirada cargada de maldad. -Y por tu culpa mi vida esta arruinada.-

Debía pesar algo gracioso rápido, tenía muchas cosas que le daban miedo y todas eran muy difíciles de explicar. Tenía que callarla de alguna forma...

-Riddikulo- dijo Ron.

La siniestra Ginny seguía frente a Ron pero el cabello de la chica comenzó a crecer rápidamente y en menos de un segundo la amordazo.

-Haber si así cierras el pico- dijo Ron.

Todos se rieron sonoramente al ver a Ginny luchando por sacarse un largo mechón de cabello Rojo que tenía sobre la boca y cabello de la chica continuó creciendo. Esta vez el boggart no pudo cambiar más de forma y desapareció en una voluta de humo. Ron finalmente pudo lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Muy bien!- gritó el profesor Lupin mientras la clase estallaba en aplausos -Muy bien. Todos lo han hecho muy bien. Veamos... cinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno de los que se han enfrentado al boggart... Y otros cinco a Neville y Lavender por contestar correctamente mis preguntas al comienzo de la clase.-

Remus hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Muy bien todo el mundo. Ha sido una clase estupenda. Como deberes, van a tener que leer la lección sobre los boggart y hacerme un resumen. Me lo entregaran el lunes. Y creo que eso sería todo.-

En ese momento una persona apareció para demorar la clase un poco más.

-No. No es todo Remus.- dijo Sirius desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Sirius...!- dijo Remus sorprendido, pero contento de ver a su amigo. -¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?-

El padrino de Harry entró tranquilamente a la sala de profesores. Ron pudo ver una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de la profesora Rydberg. Sirius la ignoró.

-Esperaba poder robarte los últimos minutos de tu clase para hacer un anuncio.- dijo Sirius.

Pansy, Lavender y Parvati murmuraban y lanzaron un par de risitas tontas, cuando Sirius pasó junto a ellas.

-Chicos... presten atención un segundo. El profesor Black tiene algo que informarles.- dijo Remus cediéndole la palabra a su compañero merodeador.

-Buenas Tardes. Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Sirius Black. - dijo Sirius que parecía algo incomodo con toda la formalidad de ser profesor –Como habrán escuchado, comenzaremos un club de duelo ese año y yo seré el instructor. Para los que estén interesados la primera clase será el martes próximo antes de la cena, todavía no tenemos un aula asignada... Solicite al director que le sacaran el aula a Runas Antiguas... pero lamentablemente todavía no he recibido una respuesta.-

-¡Y no la recibirás Black!- dijo la profesora de Runas colorada hasta la raíz del cabello y apenas disimulando su desprecio por el merodeador.

-Era una Broma, Rydberg... sabes de lo que hablo ¿no? Creo que te falta sentido del humor... - dijo Sirius tranquilamente para continuar como si nada –Muy bien. Recuerden: nos encontraremos mañana a las siete de la noche y espero que vengan.-

Sirius se despidió del licántropo, recordándole que tenían que ir a las Tres Escobas esa noche, y sin más se retiro de la sala de profesores.

Una vez que el auror se retiro, Remus despidió a sus alumnos, que abandonaron la sala de profesores conversando animadamente sobre la clase y sobre el club de duelo.

Una vez que el último de los alumnos se retiró Remus se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó en la mesa. Tenía tiempo hasta su siguiente clase.

-Bueno...- dijo Lupin cuando quedo solo con la profesora de Runas. –Por un momento pensé que las cosas se habían salido de control.-

-Debo reconocer que la rata de Lavender era desagradable.- dijo Rydberg.

-Los Boggarts de Ron eran peores...- dijo Remus pensativo –El inferi... o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa... realmente daba miedo. Los otros, en cambio, eran intrigantes.-

Alexandra pareció meditar unos segundos sobre si debía decirle a Remus lo que creía o debería guardárselo.

-Estoy casi completamente segura que los otros Boggarts de Ron son consecuencias de lo que pasó en la Cámara de los Secretos- dijo Rydberg pensativa –Los cadáveres que no reconocí... o que Ginny se transformara en ese ser malvado que apareció al final... Ya la conocerás personalmente y déjame decirte que es una niña mucho más dulce que la versión que viste hoy.- la profesora hizo una pausa antes de continuar –Harry y Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff, también lo pasaron bastante mal. Siendo amigo de James me imagino que sabrás las cosas horribles que pasaron el año pasado.

Remus ya estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado en la Cámara de los Secretos por James y Lily. Alexandra tenía razón el boggart podía ser una sorpresa desagradable para esos chicos. Y él, no quería que ninguno de sus estudiantes pasara un mal rato.

-James me contó lo que pasó- dijo Remus mientras tomaba su taza de té. –De cualquier forma, gracias por la información Alexandra-

Mientras tanto en el pasillo los chicos comentaban lo que había pasado en la clase.

-¿Han visto cómo he podido con esa banshee?- decía Seamus.

-¿Y la mano?- dijo Dean, imitándola con la suya.

-¿Y mi momia?- dijo Parvati.

-Ha sido la mejor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido. ¿No es verdad?- dijo Neville, emocionado, mientras regresaban al aula para recoger las mochilas.

-Es una lastima que no me dejara probar mi Boggart.- dijo John sonando algo decepcionado.

-Estoy seguro de que era tu madre cuando se da cuenta de que te mandaste alguna- dijo Neville riendo.

-¡Mira quien habla!- dijo John colorado, lo que Neville decía era muy probable. –¡Tu boggart es tu abuela!-

-El que tiene un boggart horrible es Ron- dijo Dean Tomas –Esa cosa de los ojos rojos me heló la sangre... ¿Qué era? ¿Un Muerto vivo?-

-Inferi- lo corrigió Seamus.

-Sí. Es una suerte que me lo pudiera sacar de encima- dijo Ron sin querer entrar en explicaciones y cambio de tema. –Oigan... ¿Qué les pareció el profesor Lupin?-

-Parece un profesor muy bueno- dijo Parvati. –Sabe hacer su trabajo y, definitivamente, es el mejor que hemos visto hasta ahora.-

-El Profesor Lupin es amigo de mi padre desde sus tiempos de Hogwarts- explicó John. –Peleo en la guerra junto con él y Sirius Black.-

-Hablado del Señor Black- dijo Lavender con mirada soñadora –Creo que me anotare en el club de duelo. El Profesor parece tan...- la chica parecía estar buscando un adjetivo -... parece tan bien-

-Yo también me anotare- dijeron Pansy y Parvati al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy seguro de que es más competente que Lockhart, después de todo es Auror y peleo en la guerra... debe saber un montón de cosas útiles.- dijo Seamus algo más objetivamente. –Yo también iré...-

Neville, John y Dean secundaron al irlandés.

-Seremos bastantes de Gryffindor...- dijo Ron contento. Ya que la mayoría había sido miembros del ejercito Dumbledore y había peleado en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Ron se preguntaba quienes se unirían de otras casas. No tardó mucho en enterarse, ya que Susan llamo a su amigos para juntarse en el gran comedor para jugara al ajedrez y conversar un rato.

-De Hufflepuff irán Hannah, Justin, Ernie y Zach- dijo Susan cuando Ron le preguntó quienes irían por Hufflepuff –Además, creo que se unirán muchos de otros años.-

Ron sabía que Zacharias Smith no duraría, de hecho siempre se había preguntado que hacía ese amargado en Hufflepuff.

-De Slytherin no irán muchos...- dijo Harry algo desesperanzado –Solo Will, Jack, Daphne y yo... pero quizás, en futuro se una alguien más.-

Ron noto que Harry no había mencionado a Luna. Aunque era posible que la chica no hubiera hablado con Harry. Solo le falta saber con cuantos contaban en Ravenclaw. Susan, Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione.

-No he hablé con mis compañeros pero... se que Lisa y Padma se unirán al club.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw.

Faltaba gente de Ravenclaw pero de cualquier forma eran bastantes. La pregunta era: cuantos quedarían a fin de año. Ron suponía que los primeros en desertar serían seguramente Zacharias Smith, todos los de Slytherin menos Harry y los Ravenclaw que nunca habían estado en el ED como Lisa Turpin.

Mientras estaba contando la cantidad de personas que se unirían al club de duelo una voz familiar lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Ron!- era Ginny y sonaba muy enojada.

Eso definitivamente no era bueno.

-Ginny por lo que sea que estés enojada puedo explicártelo...- comenzó a decir Ron. Lamentablemente su hermana no estaba interesada en sus explicaciones y le lanzó un su ya clásico hechizo mocomurcielago.

Estos eran los momentos en que Ron lamentaba que su hermana fuera tan buena con su varita.

-¡Como se te ocurre humillarme así!- dijo Ginny indignada cuando llegó a donde yacía Ron.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir Ron pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por su hermana.

-¡Hacerme quedar como una boba, para que tus compañeros se rieran mi!- dijo Ginny colorada como su cabello.

Hermione, Harry y Susan seguían toda la acción desde sus lugares sin entender bien que era lo que pasaba.

-¡Me vas a dejar explicar, o vas a seguir descargándote conmigo!- dijo Ron sonando molesto.

-Tienes diez segundos- dijo Ginny mostrando lo peor de su temperamento.

-Era un boggart- dijo Ron –La primera idea graciosa que se me vino a la cabeza fue que le creciera mucho el cabello.-

-No le veo la gracia...- dijo Ginny sin aplacarse. –Además que necesidad tenías de poner una remera que decía "Amó a John Potter" e ¡Hiciste que el boggart se le tirara a John!...-

Harry jamás había vista a Ginny tan enojada.

-Cuando no hay nada más alejado de la realidad. Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia él.- dijo Ginny firmemente para que a ninguno de los presentes le quedaran dudas.

Los ojos de Ginny fueron inconscientemente hacia los de Harry. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron pero la menor de las Weasley retiró la mirada inmediatamente y se puso muy colorada al ver que el amigo de su hermano la estaba observando.

-Yo no le puse ninguna remera, ni lo hice decir nada de lo que tu dices...- dijo Ron confundido. -¿De donde sacaste eso?-

Ginny se cruzó de brazos sin creerle a su hermano.

-John les dijo eso a Fred y a George en la sala común.- dijo Ginny –Yo lo escuche desde la escalera que lleva a los cuartos de las chicas.-

Ron lanzó un suspiro.

-Y, ¿no se te ocurrió que lo hicieron a propósito?- dijo Ron molesto. –¿Que te estaban tomando el pelo?-

Era extraño que esos dos no estuvieran presentes para ver los resultados de su broma. Aunque si tenían la capa de invisibilidad de los Potter podían estar ahí mismo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Los gemelos eran bastante altos y la capa no era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir a la perfección a tres personas. Ron miro a sus costados pero no vio nada.

Ron recordó que Hermione le había dicho que el profesor Dumbledore utilizaba el hechizo _homenum revelio_ para saber cuando estaban escondidos bajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Sin que sus amigos y hermana se dieran cuenta lanzó el hechizo de forma no verbal y los ubicó en plena retirada a menos de diez metros de él. Debía actuar rápido.

-Accio Capa- dijo Ron.

Si bien la capa no voló hasta las manos del pelirrojo, si se movió un poco dejando ver claramente los pies. Eso era todo lo que Ginny necesitaba para poder apuntar su varita y lanzar su desagradable hechizo moco murciélago.

Finalmente después unos segundos los gemelos y John terminaron de sacarse los mocos de la cara entre risas.

-Parece que hemos sido descubiertos, sabíamos que ocurriría tarde...- dijo George cuando estuvieron nuevamente de pie.

-...o temprano, aunque esperábamos que fuera un poco más tarde.- terminó Fred por su hermano.

Extrañamente ninguno de los tres parecía estar molesto con Ginny.

-Y nos debes un galeón John- dijeron los gemelos al unísono. –Te dijimos que Ginny podía cargarse a Ron.-

-¡¿Todo esto fue por una apuesta?!- dijo Ginny colorada hasta la raíz del cabello.

-No pudimos evitarlo... – dijo George. -Cuando nos enteramos que nuestro hermano tenía miedo de ti...- y al ver que su hermana estaba poniéndose cada vez más y más furiosa agregó. -Querida y deslumbrante hermanita-

-John insistía que no podía ser- dijo Fred. –Que Ron temiera a Ginny... que seguramente debería ser otra cosa.-

A Ron le gustó escuchar que John no entendía bien porque Ginny había aparecido en el boggart. Eso significaba que Harry no le había explicado que era lo que había pasado en la Cámara de los secretos.

-Entonces convencimos a John de que nos ayudara a montar ese pequeño espectáculo solo para tus oídos- continuó George. –Y poder demostrarle que Ron tiene razones para temerte.-

-Y por lo visto a quedado comprobada nuestra teoría- dijo Fred.

-Lo que van a comprobar es que tan pocos escrúpulos tengo para hechizarlos.- dijo Ginny furiosa levantando su varita.

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo, los gemelos y John habían desaparecido.

-¡Vuelvan cobardes!- dijo Ginny persiguiéndolos por unos metros. Finalmente dejo ir a los bromistas para volver junto a su hermano y sus amigos.

-Lo siento Ron- dijo Ginny algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes por mi Ginny...- dijo Ron algo molesto –Pero Harry va pensar que eres una loca...-

Ginny mira a Harry y nuevamente se puso colorada.

-Lamento que tuvieras que ver es espectáculo... No soy así yo normalmente...- le explicó Ginny a Harry rápidamente, algo atolondrada y sonrojada –Es que... esos dos sacan lo peor de mi, y Ron a veces también.-

-¡Ey!- se quejó Ron.

-No tienes que disculparte, Ginny, tu no me hiciste nada- dijo Harry igual de rápido que la menor de los Weasley. –Mi hermano a veces se pasa... creo que te debo una disculpa, la broma no fue buen gusto.-

Hermione y Susan veían el intercambio de palabras entre Ginny y Harry muy interesadas. Después de las disculpas se formo un incomodo silencio.

-Son tan dulces cuando piden disculpas por cosas que ninguno de los dos hizo- le susurró Susan a Hermione y a continuación rompió el silencio que se había formado. –Por cierto Ginny, estábamos hablando con los chicos sobre el club duelo que el padrino de Harry está organizando ¿vas a inscribirte?.-

-No lo había pensado- dijo Ginny feliz con el nuevo tema de conversación. –Colin y Demelza van a inscribirse, pero no se quienes más se anotaran... Después del fraude que fue el club del año pasado muchos de mi curso no tienen mucho interés.-

Ron estaba pensado seriamente en enviar nuevamente a Gilderoy Lockhart al ala de daño mágico incurable.

-Defensa es algo que todo el mundo debería saber.- dijo Ron con convicción –Mucha gente hubiera sobrevivido la guerra si hubiera sabido defenderse.-

Hermione sonrió al ver la actitud del pelirrojo frente a ese tema.

-Nosotros cuatro, si tenemos interés.- dijo Hermione y agregó con seguridad –Y una buena cantidad de alumnos más también.-

-Debes venir Ginny- dijo Harry con mucho entusiasmo –Digo... si quieres claro...-

-Claro que quiero Harry- rápidamente Ginny sonriendo. -Me encantaría-

Ron estaba seguro de que, muy en el fondo, Harry y Ginny estaban empezando a sentir algo el uno por el otro.

Después de un rato Hermione se fue a la biblioteca, y Ron no tuvo ganas de acompañarla ya que no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en la cual la chica de Ravenclaw estaba estudiado. En cambio se quedó jugando tranquilamente al ajedrez con Susan. Antes de que se dieran cuenta la cena había llegado, pasado y terminado. De cualquier forma Harry y Susan se quedaron un rato más esperando que diera el toque de queda fuera momento de volver a sus habitaciones.

Harry había conseguido la sección deportiva del profeta y estaba analizando los resultados con Ron mientras Susan estaba muy callada y leyendo un libro.

-Susan ya tenemos suficiente con Hermione- dijo Harry –Si veo un libro más creo que voy a sufrir un colapso nervioso.-

-No estoy estudiando Harry- dijo Susan cerrando el libro –Estoy averiguando como cambiar el color de cabello y ojos.-

La tapa del libro decía "Diez mil hechizos cosméticos para la bruja de hoy"

-Pero... para que quieres cambiar el color de tu cabello y ojos- dijo Harry –¿Quieres ser rubia o tienes pensado hacer una broma?-

Ron recordaba que pocos meses antes de que el terminara en este mundo Rose, en un momento de conflicto interno, había querido cambiarse el color de cabello a rubio. Hermione trato de hacerla entrar en razón recordándole que tenía un hermoso cabello y solo lo arruinaría al teñirlo. Obviamente no le presto la menor atención a sus padres y terminó haciendo lo que ella quería. Su hija era muy buena haciendo magia pero, esta vez el resultado fue un desastre. Hermione estuvo dos horas para volver las cosas atrás.

-Sabes Harry que no soy de las que hace bromas y me gusta mi color de cabello como está.- dijo la pelirroja misteriosamente a tiempo que se levantaba –Ahora debo hablar con Lisa Turpin sobre algo... importante... no vemos mañana chicos.-

Susan parecía no querer contar cuales eran sus asuntos con Lisa Turpin.

-Nos vemos mañana Bones... Y no vengas con tanto misterio- dijo Ron con la misma voz que utilizaba cuando sus hijos estaban planeado algo que sabía que no le gustaría –Como dijo Harry, ya tenemos bastante con Hermione.-

-No es misterio, es una sorpresa que estoy seguro que te gustara.- dijo Susan antes de salir a buscar a la compañera de habitación de Hermione.

Ron estaba empezando a lamentar que sus amigos estuvieran en otras casas. Este año solo compartía Encantamientos e Historia Mágica, con Hermione, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Harry y, Herbología y Runas Antiguas con Susan. Las reuniones del cuarteto quedaban para las horas antes de las comidas. Por otro lado, esperaba que el club de duelo de Sirius ayudara a que Hermione pasara más tiempo con sus amigos.

Ron comenzó a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que podía. No quería que lo encontraran fuera de la torre de Gryffindor después de hora, no porque le importara perder puntos sino porque no tenía ganas de escuchar el discurso que Percy le daría.

Cuando estaba por llegar al séptimo piso Ron vio una figura que reconoció de inmediato. Era su amada futura esposa que, que venía bastante enojada.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Hermione cuando llegó junto a él –La biblioteca estaba cerrada.-

Ese comentario fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron sintiéndose muy enojado por como su futura esposa estaba manejando su vida. –¡No puede ser que cada vez que te cruzó estás yendo a una clase, a la biblioteca o a dios sabe donde!¡Que demonios estas haciendo!¡Ya no hablas con nosotros!¡Tus amigos!... Ya no hablas conmigo.-

Hermione comenzó a enrojecer. Ron sabía por su experiencia con Hermione que tendría que aguantar unos cuantos golpes.

-¡Ron!¡Ni se te ocurra por un segundo que puedes sermonearme!- grito Hermione –¡Tu eres un vago!¡Jamás en todos los años que llevo acá te vi tocar un libro!¡Quizás a ti eso te parezca bien pero algunos queremos llegar a algún lugar en la vida y no ser unos perdedores!-

Ni bien termino de decir la frase Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron podía pensar que se refería a él, cuando era una de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo.

-¡Eso es lo que crees de mi!- dijo Ron dolido dando inconscientemente un par de pasos hacia atras.

Hermione temió que Ron diera medía vuelta y se fuera.

-¡No! No creo que seas ningún perdedor, no es lo que quise decir, no me refería a ti. Tu eres uno de los chicos más valientes y capaces que conozco. - dijo Hermione rápidamente poniendo paños fríos a la discusión –Pero debes entender que esto es lo que quiero.–

Hermione no podía soportar la distancia que había entre ella y Ron. Sabía que si perdía la amistad de Ron ya nada sería lo mismo.

-No. No puedo creerlo. No puedes querer vivir de esta forma....- dijo Ron furioso –Y si así lo quieres eres la persona mas inteligente y al mismo tiempo estúpida que he conocido en décadas.-

Esta versión de Hermione lo exasperaba mucho más que la de su mundo de origen.

-No te has dado cuenta, que por querer tener tiempo para hacer todas las materias no te dejaste tiempo para vivir.- dijo Ron suavemente. –Te extrañamos... y recién va una semana de clase. ¿Cómo va a ser para navidad?-

Unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar de los ojos de Hermione.

-Mira lamento haberte gritado...- dijo Ron. –Pero me preocupas y cuando te preguntábamos no nos respondes o nos dices que estamos pensando tonterías...-

Hermione no respondía y parecía estar bastante molesta. Lo mejor era dejarla para que pensara y rezar porque tomara la decisión correcta.

-Piénsalo Hermione...- dijo Ron –Nos vemos mañana...-

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso Ron se vio atrapado por un aplastante abrazo.

-Yo tampoco quise gritarte.- dijo Hermione sin dejar que Ron se moviera. -Perdóname-

-Disculpas aceptadas- dijo Ron rápidamente mientras abrazaba a Hermione mucho más aliviado.

El pelirrojo reconforto a la chica de Ravenclaw un par de minutos.

-Mi papá me dijo lo mismo.- dijo Hermione sin dejar de abrazar a Ron ya que se sentía muy segura entre sus brazos.

Ron había escuchado cuando el padre de Hermione habló con ella, en la cabina del bote, cuando estaban yendo a la Isla de Wight.

-No puedo entender como justamente él me diga que no estudie- continuó Hermione –El perdió una beca...-

Esa historia ya la había escuchado. Supuestamente los abuelos paternos de Hermione habían muerto por una fuga de gas. Para Ron habían sido victimas de una cacería de muggles por parte de los seguidores de Voldemort.

-No pudo estudiar odontología y tuvo que entrar al ejercito e ir a lugares... peligrosos donde no sabemos si va a volver... si solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas.-

Ron sabía que si las cosas hubieran sido distintas el padre de Hermione sería dentista y su futura esposa no sería una Ravenclaw obsesionada con estudiar a toda costa y cuyo miedo más grande es perder a su padre.

-No voy a negar a que tu papá le tocó jugar unas partida difícil, pero me parece que deberías escucharlo- Ron se sentía bastante identificado con el padre de Hermione en este mundo.

-Lo haré.- dijo Hermione lanzando un suspiro y acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron. –Y prometo que pasare más tiempo con ustedes.-

-No te preocupes- dijo Ron sintiéndose aliviado de que estuviera llegando a un entendimiento con Hermione –Si no consigues una beca no te mandaremos al ejercito. Desde que tienen cuatro años Fred y George sueñan con abrir una tienda de bromas. Hablare con ellos para que te contraten.-

Hermione rió por primera vez en días.

-¿Me pagaran bien?- preguntó Hermione imaginando divertida toda la situación.

-Si. Pero tendrás que fabricar Bombas Fétidas y atender la caja.- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-Será interesante- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos por unos momentos.

-¿Te estas quedando dormida Hermione?- dijo Ron sorprendido.

-No. Solo estoy cerrando los ojos unos minutos- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw sintiendo la voz su propia voz muy lejana –Es que no dormí bien y hoy mi día tuvo veintiocho horas...-

Ron sabía que Hermione había bajado la guardia y estaba a punto de decirle sobre el gira tiempo, finalmente podría convencerla para que dejara de utilizarlo.

-¿Como haces para tener un día de veintiocho horas?- preguntó Ron.

El pelirrojo esperó la respuesta unos instantes, pero no recibió ninguna. Y empezó a sentir como lentamente Hermione se deslizaba hacia el suelo.

-¿Herms...?- preguntó Ron sin dejar de sostener a su futura esposa cara que no cayera.

Ron no podía creerlo. La pacifica respiración de Hermione podía indicar solo una cosa: el cansancio le había ganado y se quedó dormida de pie mientras lo estaba abrazando. Sin pensarlo dos veces Ron levantó en brazos el cuerpo inerte de su futura esposa y comenzó a llevarlo hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Hacia bastante tiempo que había dado el toque de queda y debía tener cuidado con los prefectos y premios anuales que estaban patrullando.

-Bueno esta es la segunda vez que te llevo en brazos.- dijo Ron a la dormida Hermione –La primera vez fue cuando el troll casi nos mata... la segunda ahora... Y te prometo que, como mínimo, te cargare una vez más.-

Mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos se preguntaba como entraría a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Por lo que Harry le había contado para pasar había que dar una respuesta lógica a una pregunta que formulaba la puerta. Eso podía complicar las cosas... aunque quizás encontraría a alguien que le abriera la puerta o Hermione despertaría, cosa que parecía poco probable.

Cuando estaba a punto de doblar por un pasillo escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban sigilosamente. Ron no demoró ni un segundo se escondió detrás de un enorme tapiz y permaneció en silencio escuchando atentamente todo lo que pasaba del otro lado. Estaban a cincuenta metros de la sala común de Gryffindor por lo que casi con seguridad esos pasos debían pertenecer a Percy que debería estar volviendo de su ronda final.

Hermione murmuro algo ininteligible entre sueños.

Extrañamente los pasos comenzaron a acercarse más y más. De repente se Ron escuchó unas palabras casi tan bajas que parecían un suspiro.

-...nadie...alguien...- susurró la misteriosa voz -...escuché pasos... escuche voces... lo sé...-

Ron lentamente sacó su varita de su bolsillo. Ese no era Percy y no parecía la voz de nadie que el conociera.

Los pasos siguieron acercándole hasta que llegaron al justo frente al tapiz.

-Se fue por aquí...- dijo la voz. –maldito gato... cuerdas de guitarra voy a hacer con sus tripas... sí...-

Ron sintió como un metal raspaba la pared de piedra. Después de unos interminables segundo los pasos volvieron a reemprender la marcha hacia la dirección de la cual Ron había venido.

Una vez que Ron estuvo seguro que quien fuera que era estaba lejos. Lanzo un hechizo no verbal a sus zapatos para que no hicieran ruido y por segunda vez en el día utilizó el hechizo _homenum revelio_. Esta vez no mostró a nadie en las cercanías.

Sin demorar un segundo Ron salió de su escondite cargando a Hermione en brazos. El pasillo estaba desierto. El pelirrojo sabía que ir a la torre de Ravenclaw era lo más estúpido que podía hacer en ese momento. Necesita llevar a Hermione a un lugar seguro y que pudiera llegar rápido. El único lugar que cumplía con esas características la torre de Gryffindor.

Casi corriendo llego al retrato de la señora Gorda.

-Lafonia- dijo Ron ni bien llegó.

Pero el cuadro no se abrió para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Pero que haces con esa chica?- dijo la señora Gorda ceñuda ni bien apareció Ron frente a ella. –No pertenece a Gryffindor... -

-He dicho la contraseña... Abre la puerta- dijo Ron tratando de calmarse –No tengo tiempo. Es una emergencia.-

-Te das una idea de la cantidad de veces que escuche eso.- dijo la señora Gorda –Aunque fueron muy pocas veces las que un chico apareció arrastrando a una chica... ¿Qué estás tramando? ¿No le habrás hecho algo?-

Ron no tenía tiempo para explicarle que sus intenciones eran honorables.

-Se quedó dormida- dijo Ron –Necesito entrar, hay un sujeto rondando por los pasillos y no pertenece al colegio. Creo que es Pettigrew, debes dejarme entrar e ir a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, Lupin, Black, Snape... ¡Cualquiera pero trae a alguien!-

Ron sintió que algo se pasaba por entre sus piernas. Por un instante los nervios lo traicionaron y creyó ver a Colagusano junto a él pero a final solo fue Sombras el gato de la hermana de Harry.

-No lo se...- dijo la señora Gorda pensativa –Esto es sumamente irregular...-

En ese momento Ron vio que el lomo de Sombras se erizaba.

-Alguien... sabia que había alguien....- escuchó decir la voz a lo lejos.

-Frío y vacío... eso sentirán- se escuchó decir ahora más cerca seguido de una carcajada demencial.

La señora Gorda a pesar de ser estar hecha de oleos palideció.

-Entra y no dejes que nadie salga hasta que vuelva con un profesor- dijo la pintura a tiempo que abría el acceso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron, cargando Hermione, entró seguido por Sombras.

Cuando Ron vio que la puerta se cerró herméticamente se sintió algo más seguro. Era bastante tarde por lo cual la sala común estaba completamente vacía. Lo primero que hizo el pelirrojo fue dejar a su bella durmiente en el sofá que estaba frente al fuego. A continuación saco sus dos varitas y se colocó frente a la puerta esperando que alguien llegara.

Durante la larga e interminable espera, a Ron le pareció escuchar ruidos del otro lado, pero eran demasiado débiles para poder ser identificados.

Finalmente después de varios minutos la puerta se abrió. La profesora McGonagall en bata, seguida por la profesora Rydberg en bata rosa y pantuflas, y cerrando el grupo un Sirius con cara de recién haber estado tomando unas copas de Whisky de fuego .

-Alto- dijo Ron con el tomo que utilizaba en su trabajo de Auror. –No de un paso más-

-Baja esa varita Weasley si no quieres perder más puntos de los que has perdido en tus dos años juntos- dijo la supuesta profesora McGonagall.

-Díganme algo que solo ustedes puedan saber- dijo Ron sin intimidarse ni bajar la varita.

-Ayer, casualmente, le dije que por una vez en la vida intentara no meterse en problemas... Veo que no me prestó la más mínima atención- dijo McGonagall molesta.

Realmente era su profesora de Transformaciones. –Disculpe profesora McGonagall- dijo Ron.

-El año pasado los encontré a ti y a Hermione dando vueltas después de horas y los acompañe a sus respectivas salas comunes...- dijo Alexandra.

-Aguafiestas...- dijo Sirius por lo bajo.

-Ahora faltas tu Black- dijo Rydberg sonriendo apuntando a Sirius con su varita. –Piensa bien antes de responder.-

La profesora de Runas era realmente quien decía ser.

-Tienes un espejo que te dio mi ahijado para comunicarte.- dijo Sirius rápidamente. –Susan Bones y Hermione Granger tienen otros dos.-

Ron bajo su varita y comenzó a explicarles todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo porque Hermione estaba durmiendo en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No te preocupes Ron, Dumbledore esta afuera con Remus... quiero decir el Profesor Lupin... yo iré a darles una mano y llegaremos al fondo de esto.- dijo Sirius cuando terminó de escuchar lo que Ron tenía para decir. Ron sabía que lo decía más para tranquilizarlo que porque fuera verdad.

En ese momento la profesora de Transformaciones reparó en la presencia de Hermione yaciendo placidamente en el sofá frente al hogar.

-Weasley, hágame un favor y consígale una frazada a la señorita Granger, por favor.- dijo la profesora McGonagall –En vista de los acontecimientos, preferiría que fuera nuestra huésped durante esta noche.-

Ron subió a su habitación para encontrar a todos sus compañeros dormidos e ignorantes de todo lo que había ocurrido hacía instantes. Dentro de su armario encontró una frazada de repuesto y la llevó a la sala común. La profesora ya se había ido dejando sola a Hermione, que seguía en la misma posición la cual la había dejado y su uniforme azulado contrastaba con el rojo del sillón en el cual se encontraba. Ron le saco los zapatos a la cubrió cuidadosamente con la frazada asegurándose de que no hubieran huecos por los cuales la chica tomara frío. A continuación tomo un pedazo de pergamino y un tintero que estaba olvidado en la mesa de la sala común y escribió "No despertar hasta las doce del mediodía".

-Buenas noches Herms...- dijo a tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente.

Hermione pareció intentar responder en sueños y esbozó una sonrisa.

Mientras subía a su habitación, la mente de Ron no estaba pensando en si Pettigrew vendría a Hogwarts o no, ya que eso era una realidad. Estaba pensando en como haría para ubicar a ese desgraciado antes de que hiciera un desastre en Hogwarts.

Y tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo...

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado!

Este capitulo sale bastante antes de lo que salen realmente. La razón es que pude colgarme bastante frente a la computadora como para poder escribirlo en menos tiempo. Espero que les allá gustado la aparición de Remus. Se que sigue siendo un poco parco, la razón es que lo imagino como un sujeto muy profesional que se toma su trabajo de profesor en serio y no como Sirius que utiliza cada oportunidad que tiene para pelearse con su antigua compañerita de Slytherin...

Por otro lado Harry y Ginny están llevándose mejor que nunca y Ron consiguió hacerle entender un par de cosas a Hermione, ya vamos a ver si le presta atención o no.

Una cosa que quiero aclarar es que en ningún lado pude encontrar el Boggart de Lavender pero mirando en el libro encontré tres posibilidades: Una víbora, una rata o un ojo inyectado en sangre. Me pareció más malvado de mi parte optar por la rata, ya que más de uno se pensó que Pettigrew estaba dentro del armario. Jejeje.

En cuanto a Pettigrew... que puedo decir... ya veremos un poco más al roedor en los próximos caps.

Bueno les dejo un par de datos de relleno sobre los personajes que invente.

Dato Colgado de Relleno 1: Siempre tengo problemas para nombrar a los personajes que agrego. Tienen que ser nombre que más o menos se adecuen a los libros originales. Por ejemplo no podría haber nombrado a la hermana de Harry: Britney, Brittany, Briana o algún nombre claramente yanqui tan conocidos por todos nosotros gracias a las series y película, pero que a principios de los 80 nadie los conocía. Entonces ya que a la autora le gusta utilizar nombres de flores se me ocurrió la "brillante" idea de llamarla Violet...

En la mayoría de los fics en los que aparece una hermana de Harry, la chica es igual a Lily con los ojos de James. Yo la hice igual a Lily pero, heredó el color de cabello y la miopía del papá.

Dato Colgado de Relleno 2: El apellido de la profesora de runas lo saqué de una constante que se utiliza en química llamada Constante de Ryberg (se pronuncia Raiberg si no me equivoco y debe su nombre a un físico danés)... pero por alguna razón pensé que se escribía Rydberg (con "d") y cuando me di cuenta de que lo escribí mal ya era tarde y decidí dejarlo así, ya que me había acostumbrado y es un apellido real que existe en Dinamarca de donde era el físico en primer lugar. El nombre Alexandra era el nombre de la esposa de un rey de Inglaterra de finales del siglo XIX.

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Nos estamos leyendo en un mes más o menos.

Que tengan Feliz Año Nuevo

Salvatore


	26. Mapas, runas y Clubes de defensa

Capitulo 26:

Hermione comenzó a sentir que despertaba de su largo y reparador sueño, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Sabía que si los abría no podría volverse a dormir. Y en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era quedarse en la misma posición, cubierta con esa suave y abrigada frazada que tenía esa fragancia tan particular, que no sabía bien a que o quien le recordaba pero la hacía sentirse tranquila. Lamentablemente había algo que le molestaba y era que sabía que su despertador sonaría pronto anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, pero antes de que pudiera preocuparse por eso volvió a quedar profundamente dormida.

Horas después volvió a despertarse, esta vez sintiéndose mucho más descansada de lo que se había sentido en meses, se dio cuenta de que había algo sumamente extraño. Primero que nada notó que su cama se sentía distinta, era más angosta y mucho menos mullida. Lo segundo que noto fue la gran cantidad de luz que ingresaba a la habitación. Intrigada abrió sus ojos.

Sorprendida vio que estaba acostada en un sofá completamente rojo, cubierta con una frazada roja que contrastaba con el azul de su propio uniforme. Rápidamente se incorporo y para tener un mejor panorama de la habitación en la cual se encontraba. Era que la habitación era bastante acogedora que tenía varios cómodos sillones rojos como en el que ella había estado durmiendo. Por las ventanas se podía ver el lago que estaba frente a Hogwarts. Evidentemente estaba en una torre y los colores que veía parecía indicarle que estaba ni más ni menos que en la torre de Gryffindor. La pregunta era: ¿Cómo había llegado?. Lo último que recordaba antes de despertar en esta sala era estar discutiendo con Ron y prometiéndole que pasaría más tiempo con sus amigos.

Hermione sintió un maullido y vio un gato completamente negro de ojos azules que estaba echado a sus pies. Era Sombras, el gato de la hermana de Harry, que la miraba sin pestañar. El felino se levanto perezosamente, camino sobre la frazada y se echó sobre la falda de Hermione.

-Eres mucho más amistoso que Crookshanks- dijo mientras le acariciaba el lomo –Él solo me deja acercarme a mi.-

-Eso es porque le caes bien.- dijo una voz que sorprendió a Hermione.

La chica de Ravenclaw levantó la vista para encontrarse con la hermana de Harry que estaba parada frente a una de las escaleras que, seguramente, conducía a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Hola Violet- dijo Hermione -¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Hola Hermione! Estoy bien, gracias.- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a la chica de Ravenclaw. –Me alegro que lo hayas encontrado... Anoche me fui a dormir y no sabía donde estaba.-

El gato negro bajo al suelo y saltó sobre las piernas de Violet.

-No entiendo porque no te quedas en tu canasto, Sombras- le dijo la hermana de Harry a su mascota mientras lo acariciaba.

El gato miro a la chica con sus grandes ojos azules como si prometiera que no lo haría más.

-Crookshanks también se escapa- dijo Hermione –Pero siempre termina volviendo... creo que necesitan corretear por ahí.-

-Creo que tienes razón.- la hermana de Harry hizo una pausa -Por cierto... No te lo tomes a mal, pero la curiosidad me esta ganando.- dijo Violet intrigada -¿Qué estás haciendo acá?-

-Es una buena pregunta- dijo Hermione –Yo también me la hago... Lo último que recuerdo es estar yendo a la biblioteca, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar acá en este sofá cubierta con esta frazada roja.-

Hermione evitó hablar sobre su encuentro con Ron.

-Obviamente de alguna forma llegaste aquí- dijo Violet pensativa. –Ya sea por tus propios medio o porque alguien te trajo.-

Ron debía haberla traído.

Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta era que su último recuerdo era estar abrazando a Ron y comenzar a sentir sueño. No podía ser que se hubiera quedado dormida de esa forma. Aunque explicaría porque era que había estado durmiendo en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Mira eso...- dijo Violet señalando por encima del hombro de Hermione –Ahí hay una nota...-

Hermione se dio vuelta mirando hacia donde señala la niña de cabello oscuro. Había una nota sobre el respaldo del sofá. La chica de Ravenclaw la tomó y comenzó a leerla.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto intrigada la niña de Gryffindor.

-"No despertar hasta las doce del mediodía"- dijo Hermione palideciendo –Violet dime que hora es por favor.-

-Las doce y media si no me equivoco- dijo Violet.

-¿Las Doce y media?- dijo Hermione parpadeando rápidamente un par de veces.

–Así es. Por eso es que no hay nadie aquí.- dijo Violet -Todos están almorzando, yo solo vine a buscar mis libros de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Hoy es mi primera clase con Remus... quiero decir... el profesor Lupin y no...-

Hermione se paró de golpe respirando rápidamente.

-Hoy tenía Herbología de ocho a diez y Transformaciones a diez y media.- interrumpió Hermione con algo de desesperación en su voz. –Falté a clases... yo nunca falté a clases... o al menos no por haberme quedado dormida.-

-Lo lamento mucho Hermione- dijo Violet comprensiva –Me imagino que alguien debe tener los apuntes de la clase.-

La hermana de Harry estaba tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la amiga de su hermano.

-Si. Pero me perdí todas las explicaciones.- dijo Hermione sonando desesperada –¡Por la culpa de Ron!-

-¿Ron?- preguntó Violet frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué tiene que ver Ron en todo esto?

-Es su letra- dijo Hermione mostrándole la nota –Él lo hizo a propósito, ya que no quería que estudiara tanto.-

A Violet Hermione le parecía una chica responsable en todos los aspectos, muy dedicada en los estudios y era la persona que intelectualmente más admiraba después de su madre. Por otro lado Ron le parecía un chico con una particular afición para buscar problemas, perder puntos, emborracharse, buscar peleas a puño limpio o con varita y, ahora se agregaba, meter en problemas a sus amigos al hacerle perder clases.

-¡Me parece una broma de muy mal gusto!- dijo Violet sonando indignada. –¡Se supone que es tu amigo!-

-Lo es.- dijo Hermione sentándose nuevamente –Él no tenía mala intención, sabía que yo estaba muy cansada y no quiso que nadie me despertara. Bueno ya debo irme ¿Vienes?.-

-Sí. Aunque quisiera no podría quedarme más tiempo, ya debería estar llegando al aula de defensa.- dijo Violet colocándose su mochila en la espalda. No podía esperara para tener su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione se levantó del sofá, calzó los zapatos, dobló la frazada y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Debo hablar con la profesora McGonagall y con la profesora Sprout- dijo Hermione sonando bastante preocupada.

Cuando salió vio que la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor estaba custodiada por el cuadro de una señora con algunos kilos de más y se le ocurrió preguntarle al cuadro si sabía algo de su llegada a la sala común de los leones.

-Disculpe- dijo Hermione al cuadro. -¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?-

-¡Ah! Eres tu.- dijo el cuadro ni bien posó los ojos en Hermione. –Es una suerte verte de pie nuevamente-

Era evidente que el cuadro la había visto entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor la noche anterior.

-¿Sabe usted como llegue aquí?- preguntó Hermione.

En ese momento llegó Lavender que parecía algo apurada.

-Lafonia- dijo Lavender a la señora Gorda –¿Hola Hermione buscas a Ron?-

A la castaña le pareció poco prudente que la chica dijera la contraseña frente a una persona que no fuera miembro de Gryffindor.

-Espera un segundo...- dijo la pintura interrumpiendo a Lavender y sin abrirle la puerta –Estoy hablando con esta jovencita.-

Lavender frunció el ceño sorprendida ya que el cuadro jamás le había hablado de esa forma.

-Te trajo un chico alto y pelirrojo- dijo el cuadro volviéndose a Hermione –Muy molesto e irrespetuoso por cierto. Quería que te dejara pasar a pesar de que no perteneces a esta casa... Yo no pensaba moverme pero...-

Para ese momento el Lavender seguía interesada el relato de la señora gorda.

-Alguien comenzó a acercarse...- continuó la pintura susurrando todo como si fuera un evento terrorífico –Alguien que no pertenecía a este colegio. Por eso los deje pasar y fui a buscar al profesor Dumbledore.-

-Escuché decir que alguien andaba rondando por el colegio anoche- dijo Lavender sonando preocupada. -¿Pudo ver quien era?-

Hermione miró a la señora Gorda esperando la respuesta a la pregunta de la chica de Gryffindor.

-No. En ese momento mi prioridad era garantizar la seguridad de los alumnos y buscar a un profesor que pudiera hacerse cargo de la situación- dijo solemnemente la señora gorda.

-Bueno en ese caso... Es una suerte que durmieras aquí.- dijo Lavender –Quien sabe con quien te hubieras encontrado en los pasillos.-

-¿Tu me viste durmiendo?- dijo Hermione preguntándose porque no la había despertado.

-Si. Parecías necesitar unas cuantas horas de sueño- dijo Lavender.

-Puede ser...- dijo Hermione –Y Lavender deberías tener más cuidado con la contraseña. Igualmente no te preocupes, no la revelare.-

-Oh, no hay problema me parece que eres una chica decente.- dijo Lavender y agregó –Igualmente después del almuerzo comenzamos a utilizar una contraseña nueva.-

Hermione se despidió de la chica y fue hasta la torre de Ravenclaw a dejar la frazada que había utilizado Ron para cubrirla y ella no se había decidido a devolverle. Cuando entró a su habitación encontró a sus dos compañeras de cuarto hablando en voz baja y algo preocupadas.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Lisa Turpin dándole un abrazo -¿Estás bien?¿Dónde estuviste?-

La castaña se sorprendió un poco con el despliegue afectivo de su compañera de cuarto.

Afortunadamente desde el ataque del troll la relación de Hermione con sus compañeras de casa había mejorado mucho al punto que todas las noches charlaban hasta quedarse dormidas. La verdad es que le resultaba extraño llevarse bien con tanta gente pero le gustaba. Aunque, desde el comienzo de las clases, gracias su ambicioso plan de estudio apenas había hablado con Padma y Lisa, lamentablemente cuando terminaba de estudiar por las noches las chicas ya estaban completamente dormidas.

-¡Te fuiste a la biblioteca ayer a la noche y no volviste!¡Faltaste a clases!- le reprochó Padma Patil. –Nos tenías preocupada, escuchamos que había un degenerado dando vueltas por el colegio.-

Hermione se sorprendió por como se había tergiversado la noticia.

-Estuve durmiendo en la sala común de Gryffindor.- dijo Hermione sin entrar en muchas explicaciones. –Y alguien creyó que era una buena idea no despertarme.-

Sus compañeras se miraron entre si como si ya supieran cuales eran las razones por las que había terminado en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione no se demoró más hablando con sus compañeras ya que tenía que prepararse para ir a encantamientos. Una de las clases que compartía con Ron.

-No te creas que me voy a olvidar de esto Ronald Bilius Weasley- dijo Hermione sonando molesta cuando lo vio esperando para entrar al aula –¡Me perdí dos clases!-

-Me alegra ver que hallas dormido bien Herms- dijo Ron sonriendo. Ya que se veía a Hermione mucho más vital de lo que había estado en los últimos días.

-¡Eres imposible!- dijo Hermione entrando aula.

Ron no prestó mucha atención a las clase su mente estaba en otro lado. Para empezar ayer había estado a pocos pasos de encontrarse con alguien que parecía ser de cuidado. Además esa mañana había visto a Sirius y a Remus durante el desayuno. Las ojeras que traían indicaban que no había podido dormir mucho y parecían algo preocupados.

Los dos merodeadores no eran los únicos que no habían podido dormir. Ron también había tenido su buena cuota de insomnio ya que tenía varias razones para no dormir tranquilo. No le había gustado su encuentro con ese misterioso sujeto que había estado rondando los pasillos, no le gustaba ser atrapado con la guardia baja, no le gustaba que Hermione hubiera estado en peligro y no le gustaba no tener la más pálida idea de cómo encontrar a Peter Pettigrew. Ron se paso una buena cantidad de horas pensando en una forma de poder ubicar a Colagusano o a quien sea que estuviera rondando por el castillo. Esa forma existía y se llamaba el Mapa de Merodeador el problema es que los gemelos lo tenían y no se creía que se lo dieran a él con facilidad.

Cuando terminó la clase de Encantamientos Hermione siguió rumbo a otra clase que tenía y Ron volvió a la sala común. En esta época del año normalmente intentaría ubicar a sus amigos e irían a los jardines a disfrutar el tiempo que tenían libre, ya que cuando llegaran los meses más fríos sería casi imposible conseguir algo de sol. Pero la visita a los jardines podía esperar unos minutos más.

Cuando llego a la sala común de Gryffindor encontró a sus hermanos sentados en el mismo sillón en el que había dormido Hermione, charlando animadamente con John y seguramente planeando alguna travesura.

-Me dijeron que llegaste ayer a la noche con una bella durmiente en brazos- dijo Fred.

Si no se equivocaba así era el nombre de una historia para niños muggles.

-Nos sorprendió escuchar que vestía de azul y era castaña- dijo George. -Yo pensé que Susan era tu novia...-

Ron les dedicó una mirada molesta a sus dos hermanos.

-Es verdad. Me parece que estás jugando con el corazón de esa simpática pelirroja llamada Susan- bromeo Fred. –Recuerda que la presentaste en casa...-

Fred y George se pararon tomados del brazo. George hacía el papel de la novia y Fred del novio.

-Mamá estaba encantada con ella...- dijo George seriamente.

-Y Ginny también...- completó Fred. –Y eso que estoy seguro que en el fondo también es una hermana sobre protectora.-

Ron sabía que era cierto Fleur recibió indiferencia y desprecio por parte de la menor de los Weasley hasta que finalmente demostró que realmente amaba a su hermano Bill.

Ni bien Fred termino de decir la frase, Ginny escoba en mano acompañada por Demelza Robins la futura cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor. La hermana de Ron miraba a sus dos hermanos gemelos aguantando la risa.

-Ya me podía imaginar a nuestros pequeños sobrinos pelirrojos correteando por la madriguera...- dijo George.

-Puedes dejarlos a nuestro cuidado.- dijo Fred. -Les enseñaríamos a hacer todo tipo de travesuras...-

-Eso nunca pasara- dijo Ron tratando de sacarles a sus hermanos todas esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza.

-Serán castaños- agregó Ginny mientras salía por la puerta de sala común. Ron, mentalmente, contradijo a su hermana. Hermione no les había heredado el color del cabello.

De cualquier forma consiguieron arrancarle una sonrisa. Esos dos eran bastante peligrosos como para dejarle a sus hijos cerca. Ron recordaba que Hermione siempre habían amenazado a George con que sufriría un horrible destino si le enseñaba a hacer travesuras a Rose y a Hugo. Su hermano no pareció recibir el mensaje.

-¡No bromeen con Susan!- dijo John sonando realmente molesto. –Ella fue a su casa porque no su tía no podía cuidarla y con nosotros no iba a estar segura.-

Ron y los gemelos miraron sospechosamente al niño que vivió. Parecía realmente molesto de que bromearan con Susan.

-Parece que hay alguien que se preocupa mucho por una pequeña pelirroja de Hufflepuff que conozco...- dijo George con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Prácticamente crecimos juntos idiotas...- dijo John enrojeciendo –Por supuesto que no dejare que se burlen de ella...-

-¡Dejen de discutir! Hay algo que deben escuchar- dijo Ron seriamente antes de que la conversación pudiera tomar otro rumbo. –Había alguien ahí afuera anoche.-

-Lo sabemos- dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

-Anoche Hermione no se encontraba bien- dijo Ron. –No podía caminar y tuve que cargarla. No era mi intención traerla aquí. Cuando esta caminando por los pasillos ese sujeto que estaba ahí afuera casi me atrapa.-

Ahora los gemelos estaban prestando toda su atención.

-¿Llegaste a verlo bien?- preguntó John.

-No. Conseguí llegar a la sala común...- dijo Ron –Pero ese sujeto consiguió asustarme y McGonagall también ya que no quiso que Hermione fuera a su sala común. Quería que lo supieran. Para que anden con cuidado... Especialmente tu John.-

En este momento Ron decidió empujar las cosas un poco más.

-Realmente me gustaría tener alguna forma de ubicar a la gente de este castillo.- dijo Ron esperanzado. –De esa forma sabría quien andaba dando vueltas por ahí.-

Los gemelos se tensaron pero no dijeron nada. Ron espero un par de segundos mientras internamente maldecía a sus dos hermanos mayores.

-Yo la tengo- dijo John. Sacando de su bolsillo un pergamino viejo que Ron reconoció inmediatamente como el mapa del merodeador. –Este es el mapa del merodeador...-

-¡John!- aparentemente los gemelos no querían que Ron supiera.

-Ron es de confianza... no entiendo porque tanto secreto.- dijo John tranquilamente –Es una suerte que Fred y George me lo dieran. Originalmente perteneció a mi padre y a sus amigos...- rápidamente John activo el mapa y los nombre de los merodeadores comenzaron a aparecer –Cornamenta era mi padre, Canuto es Sirius, Lunático el profesor Lupin y Colagusano... era Peter Pettigrew.-

-Sabía que tu padre era amigo de Pettigrew...- dijo Ron simulando sentirse sorprendido por lo cercando que eran.

-Increíble ¿no?- dijo John.

Ron observo como los nombres de las personas aparecían en el pergamino.

-Muestra todo el castillo incluyendo los pasajes secretos y quienes están dentro.- dijo el niño que vivió y agregó –Igualmente debes mantener el secreto. A mi padre no le gustaría saber que lo tengo...-

John parecía sonar algo decepcionado de su padre. Seguramente pensaba su padre había perdido a su bromista interior.

-Es genial- dijo Ron tomando el mapa entre sus manos, era tal y como el lo recordaba.

-No te encariñes demasiado con el Ron- dijo Fred –Se lo dimos a John para que pudiera estar prevenido en caso de que Peter Pettigrew estuviera por ahí.-

Ron maldijo a Fred. El necesitaba ese mapa, aunque debía reconocer que era de suma importancia que John estuviera a salvo y el mapa era una buena herramienta para conseguir eso.

-Me alegro que lo tengas- dijo Ron tratando de no mostrar su decepción –Y asegúrate de revisarlo seguido en caso de que ande por ahí alguien que no debería.-

Ron podía simplemente robarse el mapa pero, estaba seguro de que a la larga se terminarían dando cuenta de que él fue era el culpable. Lamentablemente sus opciones eran muy pocas. Podía pedirlo prestado pero no creía que lo consiguiera.

Ron devolvió el mapa a su nuevo dueño y salió de la sala común rumbo a los jardines. A continuación llamó a sus amigos para que se reunieran en los jardines. Al cabo de unos minutos estaban los cuatro echados en el pasto frente al lago. Hermione había decidido mantener su promesa y pasar por lo menos una hora por día con sus amigos.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido pasar algo de tiempo con nosotros Hermione- dijo Susan después de unos minutos. –Estábamos extrañándote... -

Susan miraba como algunos chicos de Hufflepuff arrojaban una pequeña rama al calamar gigante para que se las devolviera.

-Oh solo le dedico un poco más de tiempo a mis estudios- dijo Hermione como si nada.

-Por cierto...- dijo Harry mirando hacia el cielo con sus brazos atrás de la nuca –Ahora que están los dos aquí juntos. ¿Pueden explicarme a mi y a Susan cómo fue que Hermione terminó durmiendo en un sofá en la sala común de Gryffindor?-

Hermione enrojeció visiblemente y miro a Ron.

–Hay una explicación perfectamente lógica ¿o no? ¿Ron?- dijo Hermione a tiempo que trataba de pensar una buena excusa.

-Hermione estudia tanto que se quedó dormida mientras charlábamos- comenzó a decir Ron, por su parte su futura esposa le hacia señas para que se calle. –La comencé a llevar, inconsciente a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Cuando alguien apareció por el corredor. Al principio pensé que era Percy, haciendo una ronda tardía y me escondí en tras un tapiz. Pero no lo era... No era nadie de este colegio-

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados esperando que Ron siguiera con su relato. A lo lejos se escuchan las risas de Ginny y Demelza que se lanzaba en picada sobre el lago.

-Escuche un rumor que había alguien rondando- dijo Harry algo preocupado –Quería hablarlo con ustedes más tarde... ¿llegaste a verlo?-

-Lamentablemente no.- dijo Ron sin saber si sentirse aliviado o preocupado –Pero me dio mala espina.-

-¡No me contaste nada de eso!- dijo Hermione que no podía creer todo lo que había pasado mientras había estado dormida.

-¿Y como fue que lo perdiste?- preguntó Harry.

-Me escondí con la bella durmiente aquí presente detrás de un tapiz.- dijo Ron como si nada pero la chica de Ravenclaw le dirigió una siniestra mirada –Pero el sujeto nos escuchó y nos estuvo buscando. Cuando se alejó me fui a la sala común de Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall prefirió que Herms se quedara durmiendo en un sofá de la sala común a que estuviera dando vueltas por el castillo sola a cualquier hora.-

-¿Me pregunto quien andaría rondando?- dijo Susan pensativa. –¿Sería Peter Pettigrew...?-

-Hay una forma de saber- dijo Harry que no había cambiado de posición desde que se había echado –Mi papá siempre nos contaba que en sus años de Hogwarts tenía un mapa que le mostraba todas las personas de que había en el castillo. Pero lamentablemente, se lo incautaron poco antes de terminar el colegio.-

-Se llamaba el Mapa del Merodeador- dijo Susan –James nos decía que lo utilizaban para hacer todo tipo de travesuras y no ser atrapados.-

-A pesar de ser magia extremadamente avanzada para adolescentes. No me parece que sea precisamente legal- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño –Ahora entiendo porque se lo incautaron.-

Ron sonrió al escuchar a Hermione hablar de las normas. Podía llegar a romper unas cuantas pero siempre le quedaba un poco de apego por las reglas.

-No te preocupes Hermione- dijo Ron –El mapa esta de vuelta y John Potter lo tiene.-

-¡Enserio!- dijeron Harry y Susan al mismo tiempo.

Harry y Susan no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. El mapa del merodeador era algo mítico para ellos.

-Sí. Mis hermanos se lo sacaron a Filch durante su primer año y ahora se lo dieron a John- dijo Ron tranquilamente –Creyeron que era mejor que él lo tuviera.-

-No me dijo nada- dijo Harry sonando algo dolido -¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Por los gemelos?-

- No. Los gemelos son bastante buenos para mantener un secreto cuando quieren- dijo Ron –Me he enterado de casualidad.-

-Es mejor que lo tenga él- dijo Harry sonando algo resignado –John lo necesita más que yo.-

-Yo esperaba que me lo prestara...- dijo Ron tranquilamente –Para ubicar a ese personaje siniestro que está dando vueltas por ahí.-

-¡No! ¡No lo harás!- dijo Hermione firmemente y sonando molesta con Ron –¿Es que piensas salir a buscar a un delincuente fugado por ti mismo? Eso no es una actividad extracurricular del colegio. Ese es el trabajo de los aurores y los dementores,.-

Hermione tenía razón, pero en este mundo el tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas que no debía hacer para asegurarse que las cosas salieran como tenían que ser.

-No quiero que me vuelvan a tomar desprevenido, Herms- dijo Ron –¡Y, Aunque, no lo recuerdes tu también estuviste en peligro!-

-Porque era tarde- dijo Hermione como si fuera muy simple –Un error que no pienso volver a cometer. Y debes prometerme que no intentaras nada con ese mapa.-

Ron no podía prometerle eso a Hermione.

-Podríamos hacer un mapa para nosotros- dijo Susan como si nada ya que no le estaba prestando atención a la discusión entre ella y Ron. –Si el papá de Harry pudo hacerlo... nosotros también podemos-

-Pero tuvo ayuda de Sirius y Remus- dijo Harry –Y Remus, como digno padrino de mi hermana, es muy inteligente...-

-Nosotros tenemos a Hermione...- dijo Susan.

-¡Oh! ¡No!- dijo Hermione –No me cuentes en este plan ¿sabes cuantas normas estaremos quebrantando?-

-Si no lo usamos para hacer algo malo...- dijo Harry evaluando toda la situación –No creo que haya problema...-

La castaña miró a Harry siniestramente.

-Lo primero que harán será salir después de medianoche a probarlo- dijo Hermione molesta –Y Ron intentara ubicar a Peter Pettigrew.-

-Yo...- comenzó a decir Ron.

-No digas nada Ronnie- dijo Hermione firmemente callándolo –No te ayudare a que te pongas en peligro.-

-Eso significa que no nos ayudaras...- dijo Susan sonando decepcionada.

Harry, Susan y Ron miraron a Hermione con algo de esperanzas

-No.- dijo Hermione firmemente.

Susan vio que Hermione le echó una mirada preocupada a Ron. Y se dio cuenta que a la chica de Ravenclaw le importaba muy poco las normas y más temía que Ron hiciera alguna tontería si tenía ese mapa.

-Está bien.- dijo Susan tratando de tranquilizar a la chica –Te prometo que no lo utilizaremos para hacer nada malo y después te lo mostraremos.-

-Está bien- dijo Hermione que evidentemente no creía que sus amigos llegara tan lejos.

Ron, por su parte, tampoco lo creía. Pero todo este asunto de construir un nuevo mapa del merodeador podía resultar de utilidad.

-Oye Susan- dijo Ron –Porque no le pides a John que te muestre el mapa... para que veas como está construido.-

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Susan algo extrañada -No se puedes pedir tu o mejor aun Harry ya que el también es dueño en cierta forma, no es así Harry... ¿Harry?-.

El chico del cabello oscuro y anteojos no reaccionó al escuchar su nombre ya que estaba muy entretenido mirando como Ginny Weasley hacia piruetas en el aire con su Nimbus 2000.

-No. Me parece que debes ir tu Susan.- dijo Ron tranquilamente. -No creo que John pueda negártelo.-

La chica miro a su amigo extrañada y se sonrojó un poco.

Finalmente Ron tuvo razón Susan le pidió el mapa y John no pudo negarse. El único problema fue que la chica se lo devolvió antes de que Ron pudiera ponerle las manos encima.

Finalmente optó por no intentar robarlo. Le dijo a John que estaba preocupado por el sujeto que había aparecido en el pasillo y que quería vigilar el mapa durante las noches. Que era el momento en que seguramente aparecería Pettigrew. Increíblemente el niño que vivió accedió sin ningún problema e incluso vigilaba el mapa por su cuenta. Lo cual le hizo pensar a Ron que finalmente el hermano de Harry estaba sentando cabeza.

De cualquier forma Susan y Harry estaban bastante interesados en construir su propia versión del mapa del merodeador. Ese mismo fin de semana Susan y Harry los arrastraron a el y a Hermione a la biblioteca para investigar. La chica de Ravenclaw si bien no aprobaba la construcción de ese objeto mágico estaba contenta de ver que sus amigos iban a la biblioteca.

-Creo que podríamos ir afuera- dijo Ron algo molesto –Preferiría utilizar el sábado a la tarde para otras cosas como jugar quidditch, o ajedrez.-

-Vamos Ron- dijo Hermione sonriendo feliz –Yo no apruebo lo que quieren hacer pero me alegra que puedan acompañarme en la biblioteca mientras estudio.-

Ron se ablandó un poco ya que quería pasar tiempo con su futura esposa. En un principio no se dedico mucho a investigar ya que no creía que pudieran realizar el mapa. Pero viendo que ni Harry ni Susan parecían interesados en abandonar esa búsqueda comenzó a ayudarlos.

Después de un par de horas Ron encontró un par de cosas que podían llegar a servir.

-Miren esto..- dijo Ron –No es sobre mapas pero puede llegar a ser útil.-

Harry y Susan se colocaron a los costados del viajero temporal.

-Es sobre el reloj que tengo en casa.- dijo Ron –Tiene la habilidad de indicar donde está la gente... es muy parecido a lo que queremos hacer nosotros.-

Hermione si bien no levantaba la vista de sus apuntes no se perdía ni una sola palabra.

-No me parece que sea lo mismo.- dijo Susan. –Más bien me parece que es la inversa del mapa del merodeador. Nosotros queremos que nos diga quienes están dentro de Hogwarts y no donde están ciertas personas.-

-Es exactamente el opuesto.- dijo Harry. –Con el reloj las personas son constantes y cambian los lugares. En el mapa el lugar, Hogwarts, es lo constante y quienes están es lo que cambia.-

Ron pensaba que no era una perdida de tiempo. De echo era lo único que habían encontrado que pareciera servir.

-A menos que...- dijo Susan pensativa.

-¿A menos que...?- dijo Harry sin verle mucha utilidad.

-A menos que, si invertimos el funcionamiento.- dijo Susan –Es como cuando haces el hechizo lumos para obtener luz y después haces el nox apagar esa luz.-

-Dices que hay una forma de invertir los hechizos del reloj y hacer lo que hace el mapa del merodeador.- dijo Ron ahora interesado.

-Creo que es posible.- dijo Susan –Al menos es una forma de obtener la información de los nombres... todavía nos faltaría encontrar una forma de que el mapa se adapte a los cambios de los pasillos, que no mienta con los nombres y que sea capaz de identificar a los fantasmas.-

-Creo que tenemos algo- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¡Genial voy hablar con Madame Pince para sacar el libro!- dijo Susan yendo hacia donde estaba la bibliotecaria.

Hermione cerró fuertemente el libro para leyendo pasar a uno de aritmancia. No parecía muy contenta. Eso significaba que iban por buen camino.

-Bueno...- dijo Susan cuando volvió –Parece que hoy fue un día productivo.-

-Si pero debemos seguir buscando.- dijo Harry emocionado por sus hallazgos –Esto es útil para identificar a las personas pero necesitamos algo más para construir el mapa. Y que todo funcione como debe ser.-

–Pero antes- dijo Ron –Debemos arreglar algo...-

-Que debemos arreglar.- pregunto Harry.

-Hay alguien que cumple años dentro de poco- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa.

Hermione enrojeció un poco.

-Es verdad- dijo Susan –El viernes 19 si no me equivoco si no me equivoco.-

-Domingo 19...- la corrigió Hermione y agregó algo nerviosa -En realidad yo no pensaba hacer nada del otro mundo.-

Ron no dejaría que eso pasara. El cumpleaños de Hermione era una de las fechas más importantes que existían en su familia. Todos se reunían para festejar, Kingsley la obligaba a faltar al trabajo y Ron cocinaba carne asada. Incluso ya le había comprado un regalo que no era un libro, era una simpática muñeca disfrazada de bruja que le recordó mucho a Hermione cuando la vio.

-McGonagall y Sprout me asignaron tarea especial para el lunes 20 por haber faltado- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con reproche.

-¡Pero es tu cumpleaños!- dijo Harry incrédulo. –No te lo vas a pasar estudiando-

-Podemos reunirnos un rato y conversar...- dijo Hermione con la esperanza de reducir la fiesta.

-Eso lo hicimos el año pasado por que no nos dijiste nada- dijo Harry tratando de no molestarse con la amiga que quería como a una hermana.

Ron sabía que, a esa edad, Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a festejar su cumpleaños con amigos como lo hacía Harry o Susan. En su mundo de origen los cumpleaños de Hermione era pequeñas reuniones familiares y se imaginaba que aquí las cosas no deberían ser muy distintas.

-No lo se...- dijo Hermione no muy convencida –No había pensado en hacer una fiesta ni nada de eso... Mejor dejemos las cosas así.-

La castaña volvió su mirada hacia su libro cerrando el tema.

-Muy bien como quieras.- dijo Susan sin querer insistir –Pero no esperes que nos olvidemos de darte un regalo.-

Hermione sonrió.

Después de dos horas más de búsqueda Harry encontró algo más que podía ayudarlos era un libro que hablaba de planos de casas mágicas. El problema es que era un texto sumamente aburrido y denso a más no poder.

Cuando dejaron la biblioteca Susan se llevo los libros y prometió que intentaría trabajar en el conjuro identificador.

El fin de semana paso sin pena ni gloría y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta ya había llegado el lunes. Por la tarde del primer día de la semana tuvieron una de las clases que Ron menos deseaba tener y era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Afortunadamente Hagrid había decidido bajar el nivel de peligrosidad de las clases y trajo unos Aethonan, que eran un caballos alado. Que por suerte no tenían garras, ni un pico afilado, ni nada que fuese medianamente peligroso.

Los chicos se pasaron la mayor parte de la clase dándole de comer hierbas y cepillando el cabello. Incluso hubo un momento gracioso, cuando una de las criaturas parecía convencido de que el cabello de Lavender era algo que se podía comer. Al final de la clase a la chica le parecían más peligrosos que los hipogrifos que habían visto la clase anterior.

Ron por su parte se paso una buena parte de la clase vigilado a Draco Malfoy y sus amigos que por suerte no hicieron nada para sabotear la clase de Hagrid. Pero, noto que miraban a Pansy con algo parecido a un profundo desprecio.

-Hoy será un día largo- dijo Harry cuando volvían.

-Tienes razón hermano- dijo John sonando cansado –Tenemos el club de duelo de Sirius hoy a la noche. Yo no tengo Runas así que creo que iré a acostarme un rato.-

Cuando llegaron al aula de Runas la puerta estaba abierta y vio que Susan ya estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres al frente de la clase. La profesora todavía no había llegado.

-Hola Susan- dijo Ron mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a la pelirroja y se sentaba junto a ella.

-Hola Ron- le respondió Susan mientras se acomodaba nuevamente el cabello –No sabes que me toma como mínimo cinco minutos poner orden a mi cabello cada mañana.-

-No. No sabía- dijo Ron. Lo que si sabía, era que a Hermione le tomaba cincuenta minutos.

-Estuve leyendo Planos para Casas Mágicas del ministerio de magia- dijo Susan –Creo que lo único que lo supera en aburrido es Hogwarts una Historia.-

-¿No encontraste nada interesante?- preguntó Ron.

-No por el contrario- dijo Susan –Creo que nos ayudara a construir la base del mapa... pero... creo que el papá de Harry y sus amigos tuvieron que hacer bastante trabajo para conseguir ese mapa. Necesitamos: Runas, Aritmancia y Pociones.-

-¿Pociones?- preguntó Ron.

La pelirroja saco unos diez pergaminos en los que había hecho anotaciones referentes al mapa.

-Hay unas pociones en las cuales se humedece el pergamino que impiden que no envejezca, ni se rompa, ni se queme.- dijo Susan y agregó –Además se necesita una tinta mágica, que en realidad es una poción, para marcar los cambios en los corredores. Hay que agregarle veritaserum a esa tinta para que marque los nombres reales de las personas.-

Parecía que la pelirroja se estaba tomando el asunto bastante enserio, y estaba planificando todo con mucho empeño.

-Aritmancia para las formulas...- continuó Susan.

-¿Qué formulas?- preguntó Ron algo abrumado.

-Las necesitamos para los cambios que hay en las estructuras. Por ejemplo la frecuencia con la que se mueven las escaleras y los corredores que desaparecen.- dijo la chica Hufflepuff. –Y para marcar las coordenadas de referencia...-

Ron no entendía ni una palabra de lo que hablaba la chica.

-Debemos encontrarnos con Harry y repartir el trabajo.- dijo Susan –Las recetas de casi todas las pociones están en la sección restringida. Y no creo que tengamos los elementos para hacerlas... De cualquier forma van a ser lo último que vamos a necesitar.-

-Cómo vamos a hacer todo esto- dijo Ron algo desanimado –Si no me equivoco, James, Remus, Sirius y Pettigrew, lo fabricaron cuando estaban mucho más avanzados.-

Ron tenía acceso al mapa de John pero lo tentaba el hecho de hacer un mapa propio. Incluso podía hacer uno para cada uno de ellos.

-Si ellos lo hicieron- dijo Susan con confianza –Nosotros también podemos...-

Ron se sintió contagiado con el optimismo de Susan.

-Muy bien- dijo Ron –Si hacemos esto hagámoslo bien, debemos hacerlo mejor que el Mapa del Merodeador.-

-¡Si!- grito Susan emocionada y dando saltitos.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que la profesora Rydberg estaba a pocos pasos de ellos.

-¡Bueno, cuanto entusiasmo!- dijo la profesora de Runas con una sonrisa. Susan se sonrojó.

-Disculpe profesora Rydberg- dijo Susan sentándose como correspondía.

Todavía faltaba que llegaran la mayoría de los alumnos y la profesora no había comenzado con la clase.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo la profesora intrigada por uno de los pergaminos

-Eh nada... es algo que estaba mirando y...- dijo Susan con la esperanza de que la profesora lo dejara ahí.

La profesora miró la hoja de pergamino por unos largos segundos. Mientras la atención de Rydberg estaba puesta en la hoja Susan guardo el resto de los apuntes de su proyecto ilegal y colocó hojas de las clases de runas sobre su pupitre.

-Un detector de nombres- dijo la profesora de Runas después de leer las notas de Susan.

No era exactamente lo que querían hacer pero ninguno de los dos iba a decirle a la profesora cuales eran sus verdaderos planes.

-Solo es una idea...- dijo Susan.

–Yo hice un detector de pociones en mis años de Hogwarts.- dijo la profesora a tiempo que le devolvía el pergamino a Susan. –Decía el nombre de las pociones que se encontraban en las copas... era muy útil para evitar bromas por parte de ciertos personajes...-

Ron se imaginaba que estaba hablando de Sirius.

-Pero es un buen proyecto para la clase y me parece que sería una buena forma de ver las aplicaciones practicas de Runas.- dijo la profesora –Lo que planeaste aquí está bastante bien Susan, casi sin errores y solo te falta la parte final.-

Cuando llegaron el resto de los alumnos la profesora les entregó a cada uno un cilindro de metal de unos doce centímetros de largo por uno de diámetro y les dio las instrucciones para crear un detector de nombres.

Ron se puso a trabajar junto a Susan que parecía entender bastante bien que era lo que había que hacer.

-¡Nos está corrigiendo el trabajo!- susurró Susan emocionada –¡Ya tenemos como detectar los nombres en el mapa!-

Ron por su parte aprendió bastante de Runas. La profesora le explicó como utilizar las runas para crear magia en un objeto. Una combinación de runas tenía un equivalente en un hechizo y se debían marcar una larga serie de runas sobre el cilindro para que todo pudiera funcionar a la perfección. Antes de que se dieran cuenta la hora había pasado.

-Muy veamos como funcionan esos detectores de nombres- dijo la profesora Rydberg después de llamar la atención de la clase.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley- leyó Susan de su cilindro mientras apuntaba a Ron. –¿Le molesta si saco su nombre profesora?-

-Claro que no- dijo la profesora.

-Alexandra Kendra Rydberg- leyó Susan.

-Diez puntos para Hufflepuff por resolver la tarea y haber traído la idea- dijo la profesora contenta. Susan, por su parte, estaba muy orgullosa por los diez puntos obtenidos –Muy bien veamos el tuyo Ron-

-Susan Amelia Bones- dijo Ron leyendo el suyo, contento porque le hubiera salido bien.

Mientras la profesora seguía controlando los trabajos del resto Ron volvió a preguntarse de donde conocía a la profesora. Sabía que en su mundo no existía pero que tenía que estar relacionada con alguien que el conocía.

Para empezar, había estado en Slytherin lo que significaba que tenía que ser como mínimo mestiza. El color de cabello también era un buen indicador. Ron conocía a bastantes rubios por lo que no sería una búsqueda fácil: Estaban los Malfoy, la familia Abbott, los Smith, los Lovegood, la familia de Katie Bell. Lamentablemente ninguno de esos coincidían con los rasgos de la profesora.

-Bueno nos veremos en la próxima clase.- dijo la profesora –Lean el capitulo dos del libro y hagan un resumen que contenga las ideas principales sobre las organización de las runas.-

Mientras Ron caminaba junto a sus compañeros rumbo al gran comedor observaba el cilindro de acero que Rydberg les había hecho fabricar. El objeto mágico era una invención muy astuta y útil.

-Cuando me anoté en Runas pensé que sería aburrido- dijo Lavender –Pero la verdad es que me ha sorprendido... creo que Runas y Defensa son las mejores materias que hemos tenido hasta ahora.-

-Esto es muy útil- dijo Ron a sus compañeros –Ya que no miente...-

Ninguno parecía entender a que se refería Ron.

-Puede ayudarte si alguien te miente con su nombre- dijo Pansy. –O no quiere decírtelo, o si no te acuerdas del nombre de alguien.-

-Sirve para detectar a personas que estén personificando a otras.- dijo Ron mientras apuntaba a sus diferentes compañeros y veía los resultados. –Puedes trasfigurarte, utilizar una mascara o tomar litros de poción multijugos que esta pequeña belleza seguirá diciendo tu verdadero nombre.-

Además Ron estaba pensando seriamente en hacer un detector de pociones como el que afirmaba haber hecho la profesora de Runas en sus años de estudiante. Debía ser un objeto muy interesante y útil.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor había una buena cantidad de gente reunida. Si bien era bastantes no había tenido el nivel de convocatoria que del club de duelo del maldito de Lockhart.

Ron se alegró al ver que estaban presentes todos los miembros de Ejercito Dumbledore, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, algunas caras conocidas como Cedric Diggory y Violet Potter. Y otros que no esperaría encontrar ahí como el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, Pansy y algunos compañeros de Harry pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes.

Ron se alegró de ver a Luna acompañada por una compañera de Slytherin y charlando amistosamente con Ginny y Demelza.

-Me alegra ver que vinieron chicas- dijo Ron a modo de saludo cuando llego junto a su hermana y amigas.

-Buenas tardes Señor Weasley me alegra verlo por aquí- dijo Luna sonriendo –Ginny me aviso que vendría y creí que sería una buena idea sumarme. Draco no quiso venir, pero allá él.-

Ron se pregunto desde cuando Luna y Malfoy se trataban por nombre.

-Por cierto está es mi amiga...- comenzó a decir Luna.

-Madeleine Pelton- dijo Ron señalando con su detector a la chica de segundo, que Ron jamás había visto o cruzado palabra.

-¿Me conoces...?- preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-No.- dijo Ron y les mostró el cilindro–Es un detector de nombres que hicimos en Runas.-

Ron estaba contento con su detector como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

-En serio- dijeron las cuatro interesadas mirando el objeto.

-Yo pensé que Runas no servía para nada.- dijo Demelza.

En ese momento Ron vio que llegaban unas chicas de Ravenclaw. Eran Hermione acompañada de Lisa Turpin y su antigua cita del baile de navidad Padma Patil.

En ese momento apareció Sirius.

-¡Club de Duelo! ¡Por aquí!- dijo Sirius llamándolos –Muy bien, formen un semicírculo-

Rápidamente los alumnos se organizaron en un semicírculo. Deberían ser unas treinta y cinco personas como mucho y Ron noto que había bastante presencia femenina.

-Buenas Tardes. Para quienes no me conocen mi nombre es Sirius Black y voy a ser el instructor del club de defensa de Hogwarts.- Sirius parecía algo incomodo con toda la formalidad de ser profesor. –El año pasado, el predecesor de mi buen amigo el profesor Lupin, organizo un club de duelo que duro... bastante poco. El Profesor Dumbledore observó que muchos alumnos habían tenido bastante interés por el club y me pidió que lo continuara durante este año.-

Parecía que el discurso de bienvenida llegaba hasta ahí.

-Muy bien. Ahora esperaba que me dijeran que es lo que esperaban aprender en este club y cuales son sus expectativas del mismo.- dijo Sirius.

Nadie abrió la boca.

-¿Alguien...?- preguntó Sirius tratando de no mostrarse nervioso.

En ese momento Luna levanto la mano.

-Señorita...- dijo Sirius

-Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, segundo año de Slytherin- dijo Luna a modo de presentación –Personalmente creo que sería interesante poder aprender algunas de las técnicas de duelo, ya que me parece un modo fascinante de comparar las habilidades de los diferentes magos y brujas.-

-Buena respuesta... ¿alguien quiere agregar algo más?- preguntó Sirius contento de que la clase estuviera participando.

Zacharias Smith el amargado Hufflepuff levanto la mano.

-Mi nombre es Zacharias Smith. Mi padre siempre dice que todo el mundo debería saber duelo- dijo el chico de Huffelpuff. –Nunca se sabe cuando se podría necesitar.-

-Puede ser...- dijo Sirius que parecía más cómodo con la clase –Antes los duelos eran muy comunes, pero ahora son algo más deportivo... ¿Alguien más?-

Lentamente muchos fueron dando las razones finalmente le llego el turno a Hermione.

-Me parece que será interesante conocer formas de defenderse- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw –Mi papá dice que, en los momentos en los que la vida de uno esta en peligro no hay nadie para ayudarle. Todo queda en los instintos, las habilidades y que tan preparado uno esté para enfrentar lo que se nos venga encima.-

-Tu padre tiene mucha razón Hermione- dijo Sirius pensativo.

A Ron le parecía que el auror estaba pensando algo.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo llamando la atención de la clase después de un par de segundos –Tenemos un aula asignada y continuaremos allí.-

Llegaron al aula que estaba preparada para el club de duelo. Tenía bancos para los alumnos pero también tenía una tarima que podía montarse para tener las practicas de duelos.

-Chicos...- dijo una vez que todos estuvieron ubicados –Creo que muchos de ustedes están algo... confundidos con el propósito del club.-

Todos se miraron unos a otros preguntándose en que estaban confundidos.

-Por lo que me han estado diciendo. Todos están buscando una forma de defenderse frente a un ataque- dijo Sirius –Lamento decirles, que según mi experiencia de auror, si los atacan no va a ser sobre una tarima.- el padrino de Harry señaló la tabla de madera que estaba contra la pared -Y, además, los duelos son peleas reguladas en las cuales las cosas no pueden salirse de control... Por eso, mi propuesta es la siguiente: Que les parece si en este club enseñamos algo más que a batirse a duelo, que les parece si les enseño a defenderse en un pelea real.-

Todos parecían bastante entusiasmados y murmuraban entre sí. Ron por su parte estaba sonriendo muy contento con la actitud de Sirius.

-Bueno.. ¿que me responden?- preguntó Sirius sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

-¡Si!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Esa es la actitud!- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

A continuación Sirius dividió a los miembros del club de duelo de acuerdo a la edad. Y se dedico a averiguar que era lo que sabían sobre hechizos de defensa. Los año superiores eran los que mejor estaban pero eso no significaba que estuvieran bien. Los conocimientos de defensa de la clase iban de ninguno, en los primeros años, a pocos y fragmentados en los años superiores. Sirius esperaba que Remus pudiera mejorar un poco las cosas.

El primer problema que tenía era la diferencia de niveles que había entre los alumnos presentes. Ya pensaría en algo para poder equilibrarlos.

-Vamos a empezar con algo básico de defensa- dijo Sirius. –¿Alguno tiene idea de cual es la mejor manera de evitar una maldición?-

-Levantar un escudo mágico.- dijo uno.

-Desaparecerse.- dijo otro.

-Hechizo protego- repitió un tercero.

-Levantar un escudo...- dijo Sirius -Es muy útil contra la mayoría de las maldiciones oscuras excepto la maldición asesina. Desaparecerse es una buena opción pero muchas veces no podemos desaparecernos.-

Sirius hizo una pausa.

-La mejor forma es moverse de su paso.- dijo el merodeador. –Así que vamos a ver que tal están de piernas y reflejos... primero una demostración. Hermione. ¿Podrías ayudarme?-

Hermione se levanto sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo. Estaba acostumbrada a responder desde su lugar y no tanto a pasar al frente.

Sirius le dio unas indicaciones a Hermione y la envió a unos cinco metros de distancia, mientras que todo el resto de los alumnos observaban a los costados.

-Su compañera muy amablemente accedió a participar de esta prueba- dijo Sirius –Es muy simple. Ella intentara golpearme con un sencillo hechizo marcador. Si me golpea me iluminare de color rojo durante unos segundos.-

-Muy bien empecemos- dijo Sirius -Lárgame todo lo que tengas.-

Hermione empezó a lanzar hechizo tras hechizo, con bastante habilidad. Pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía acertarle al auror. Sirius por su parte se movía de un lado al otro, saltaba, hacia extrañas piruetas pero no intentaba utilizar su varita. Ron conocía ese hechizo. Se llamaba macula y lo había utilizado en su entrenamiento de auror.

-Muy bien. Suficiente.- dijo Sirius después de esquivar como mínimo veinte hechizos. –Eres buena echando maldiciones chica... Merlín se apiade del chico que le rompa el corazón.-

Toda la clase se rió menos Ron que sabía que no convenía hacerla enojar.

A continuación Sirius empezó a probar los reflejos de sus alumnos. Lamentablemente ninguno pudo esquivar demasiados. Pese a las apariencias los miembros de los equipos de Quidditch no tenían la ventaja que uno esperaría. La razón: las piernas no eran una parte del cuerpo que participaran demasiado en ese deporte mágico.

Finalmente Sirius vio que había pocos que pudieran esquivar más que un par de hechizos. Entre los mejores estaban la mayoría de los nacidos muggles que estaban más acostumbrados a hacer deporte, su ahijado, John, Ron, Ginny, la chica de Gryffindor amiga de Ginny cuyo nombre no recordaba, por Hufflepuff el capitán del equipo de quidditch y el chico con cara de malhumorado cuyos nombres tampoco recordaba. Por Ravenclaw la chica oriental y no muchos más.

En ese momento Sirius decidió dos cosas. La primera se aprendería los nombres de sus estudiantes y la segunda era que conseguiría que todos esquivaran veinte hechizos como mínimo.

-¡Chicos!¡Chicas!- dijo Sirius para llamarle la atención.

El auror se dio cuenta de que algunos, especialmente los más pequeños, parecía algo decepcionados de haber fracasado en la primera prueba del club de duelo.

-¡Ánimo! No pongan esas caras largas- dijo Sirius utilizando su tono de voz más alentador –Lo hicieron mejor que yo en mi primer día de entrenamiento para auror. Y puede ser que no me hallan elegido la sonrisa más encantadora por una revista,- Toda clase se rió ante el comentario que les recordó a Lockhart -pero se que esta es la mejor forma de escapar a una maldición. Y estoy seguro que antes de Halloween todos ustedes podrán esquivar varios de estos hechizos.-

Viendo que el ánimo de la clase se había recuperado Sirius decidió dar por terminada la clase.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos la clase que viene. - dijo Sirius –Antes de irse anoten su nombre, año y casa en este pergamino... Y la clase que viene traigan ropa cómoda ya que más de uno se enredo en su propia túnica hoy... además dedicaremos la mitad de la clase a practicar un hechizo de desarme bastante simple pero efectivo.-

Rápidamente todos los presentes formaron una fila y comenzaron a anotar su nombre año y casa en el pergamino de Sirius.

-Mi papá siempre cuenta que no pudo esquivar ni una de esas luces la primera vez- dijo Neville despreocupado. –Pero que con practica es bastante fácil-

Ron no estaba nada decepcionado con el rumbo que tomaba el club. Esto le recordaba mucho a su entrenamiento de auror. Con suerte cuando fuera el momento de organizar nuevamente el Ejercito Dumbledore estarían mucho mejor organizados y entrenados de lo que lo estuvieron en su mundo.

-No es lo que esperaba para una clase de duelo pero, creo que siempre se debe empezar por lo más simple para llegar a lo más complejo.- dijo Pansy y agregó sonando esperanzada. –Espero que esto me sirva para aprender a defenderme...-

-Crabbe y Goyle dicen que ya sabes defenderte.- dijo John riendo y trayendo carcajadas a todo el grupo.

-Me pareció una clase bastante buena.- dijo Hermione –Me gustó ver que no pone todo sus recursos para defenderse solo en la magia sino que también confía en sus reflejos y habilidades físicas. Creo que podremos aprender bastantes cosas muy útiles con el Señor Black.-

-¡Que no te escuche Sirius diciéndole Señor!- dijo Harry riendo.

Los chicos ni siquiera fueron a sus habitaciones ya que en menos de cinco minutos se serviría la cena y el gran comedor estaba bastante cerca del aula donde habían tenido el club de duelo.

Mientras cenaban Remus estaba intrigado por el resultado de la primera clase de su amigo merodeador. Finalmente el último de los Black se presentó en el gran comedor.

-Anda Sirius no te demores y dime como te ha ido- dijo Remus ni bien el auror se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué estuviste haciendo hasta ahora? Tu clase terminó hace veinte minutos.-

Sirius se Silvio una gigantesca porción de Sheppers Pie y arvejas.

-Estaba acomodando el aula.- dijo Sirius sencillamente y agregó -Bueno ¿que quieres saber?- El merodeador no estaba muy seguro de que la clase hubiera salido bien.

-¿Cuantos fueron?¿Qué edades tenían?¿De que casas eran?- Le preguntó Remus rápidamente.

Sirius se sirvió una copa de jugo de calabaza antes de responder a su amigo.

-No eran muchos, treinta como mucho, si bien había chicos de todas las casas la mayoría eran de Gryffindor y por lo menos la mitad eran de tercer año- dijo Sirius escuetamente. –Creo que John, Harry y sus amigos estuvieron haciendo publicidad.-

Remus observó que su amigo comía Sheppers Pie muy concentrado y que le estaba costando bastante sacarle información.

-Sirius.. ¿qué te preocupa?- preguntó el licántropo mientras se servía agua en su copa.

-Por donde empezar- dijo Sirius sonando preocupado.

-Por el principio- dijo Remus tranquilamente.

-Los últimos profesores no hicieron nada por enseñarles defensa, tengo chicos que ni siquiera saben utilizar una varita, no tienen estado físico y me parece que mis clases son tan divertidas como las de Bins.- dijo Sirius sonando algo desesperado.

-Bueno ahí hay varias cosas en las cuales trabajar.- dijo Remus pensativo. –Yo me había dado cuenta que no saben mucho. Lockhart no les enseño nada el año pasado y Quirrell tampoco se preocupó demasiado... ¿Cuáles son tus ideas para la próxima clase?-

-Mi idea era practicar esquivar otra vez y, también, pienso enseñarles algo simple, como es el hechizo Expelliamus... para que tengan algo con que entretenerse.- dijo Sirius –Además, pensaba organizar grupos de trabajo por un lado los de primer y segundo año, los de tercero por otro y los de años superiores.-

-No entiendo que te preocupa Sirius.- le susurró Remus –Por lo que veo vas bastante bien y creo que tienes las ideas correctas. Recuerda que tienes unos cuantos obstáculos: los chicos son de diferentes niveles y aprendieron muy poco de sus profesores. Yo lo se porque vi los programas de los últimos años.-

Sirius se sentía un poco mejor y comenzó a planear mentalmente como sería su siguiente clase. Continuaría con su idea de enseñarles el hechizo de desarme, ya que ninguno de ellos lo sabía y era lo suficientemente simple como para poder ser enseñado a los chicos de primero.

En ese momento Sirius vio que la profesora de Runas llegaba a la mesa. Era evidente que lo estaba ignorando mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Sirius también la ignoró. Finalmente el único lugar que encontró libre para desgracia de ambos fue junto a Remus.

-Y corre una vuelta alrededor del castillo antes de cada clase.- dijo Remus mientras se servía puré de papas.

-¿Correr?- preguntó Sirius.

-Dijiste que no tienen estado físico- dijo simplemente Remus –Hazlos correr una vuelta alrededor del castillo antes de cada clase y mejoraran bastante su estado... Ya sabes lo que dicen los muggles "mente sana, en cuerpo sano".-

Sirius jamás había escuchado eso en su vida y no parecía muy convencido.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Sirius –Lo pondré en práctica.-

-Bueno pero no pueden esta tan mal deben haber algunos que se destacaron más que otros.- dijo Remus cambiando de tema.

Si bien Sirius estaba convencido de poder convertir a cada uno de sus alumnos duelistas avanzados, había algunos de le habían llamado más la atención.

-Si. Creo que Hermione es la bruja más poderosa de su edad; Harry y John lo hicieron bastante bien pero no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta de quienes son hijos. Ron también se las arregló bastante bien... – por un momento, durante la practica, Sirius creyó que el pelirrojo se había dejado golpear a propósito por el hechizo pero eso no podía ser –Y también lo hicieron bien el chico de Hufflepuff que es capitán de Quidditch...-

-Cedric Diggory- dijo la profesora Rydberg que estaba sentada junto a Remus.

Sirius continuó sin darle importancia.

-el rubio de tercero también de Huffle...-

-Zacharias Smith- dijo Rydberg.

Sirius observó molesto a la profesora de Runas.

-La chica oriental de Ravenclaw...- dijo Sirius esperando que la mujer dijera algo.

-Cho Chang.- dijo Alexandra.

La única cosa que tenían en común la profesora de Runas y Sirius era la habilidad que tenían para sacarse de quicio mutuamente, en menos de un segundo.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Rydberg?- dijo Sirius visiblemente molesto.

-No puede ser que no sepas los nombres de tus propios alumnos- lo acusó la profesora de Runas.

El tono de voz de la profesora daba a entender que tenía un bajo concepto de Sirius como profesor.

-¿Tu te los estudias acaso?- le susurró Sirius. –Deberías ocupar tu tiempo de otra forma.-

Remus estabas en una posición muy incomoda, justo en el medio de la discusión.

-No los estudio- dijo Rydberg más molesta –Me gusta saber quienes se anotan en mi clase... y no los ando llamando "el Hufflepuff rubio", o "la chica oriental". Son personas a las que tienes el privilegio de educar Black y tienen nombres. ¡Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es aprendértelos!-

Algunos alumnos del frente estaban mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores. Tratando de escuchar cual era el desacuerdo que tenían los dos profesores. Remus se aguantaba una sonrisa y la profesora McGonagall observaba desaprobadoramente desde su lugar.

-A ver, ya que eres tan buena poniéndole nombre a las descripciones de mis alumnos, quien es la chica pelirroja-castaña, bajita de Gryffindor y no es una Weasley.- la desafío Sirius.

Alexandra permaneció en silencio ya que no sabía de quien le estaba hablando Sirius.

-No conozco a nadie como describes.- dijo Rydberg sonando derrotada y molesta.

-Robins es de segundo, Sirius.- dijo Remus sabiendo que sus palabras traerían más problemas –Alexandra no puede conocerla, tiene clases con alumnos de a partir de tercero.-

-¡Lunático! ¡¿De que lado estás?!- dijo Sirius molesto con su amigo.

-Me alegra saber que también eres una persona responsable y conoces a tus alumnos Remus- dijo Rydberg tratando de calmarse.

La Alexandra prefirió dejar de la lado la discusión debido a que estaba atrayendo mucha atención del alumnado. Sin embargo los ojos azules de la profesora centellaron de furia un par de minutos más detrás de las gafas redondas.

Una vez que terminó la cena todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. El primer día de la semana había llegado finalmente a su Fin. Muchos se dedicaban a estudiar, otros jugaban en la sala común, pero, lentamente las voces se iban apagando a medida que los habitantes del castillo se iban a dormir.

Ron estaba sentado en su cama mirando, como lo había hecho en noches anteriores, el mapa del merodeador.

-Creo que hice mal en prestarte el mapa Ron...- dijo John desde su cama ya tapado. –No haces otra cosa que mirarlo desde que da el toque de queda.-

Lo que John no sabía era que se veían un montón de cosas interesantes. Como que por ejemplo Sirius y Remus patrullaban los corredores hasta poco antes de medianoche. Eso significaba que estaban algo preocupados.

-Estoy seguro que el sujeto que me cruce aparecerá nuevamente.- dijo Ron.

-Deja de mirar esa porquería y apaga ese lumos de una vez por todas.- dijo Neville cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.-¡Quiero dormir!-

Ron cerró las cortinas de su cama y continuó observando detenidamente el mapa con atención pero, comenzó a cabecear y quedarse dormido. Ron quería seguir despierto porque veía que Remus y Sirius ya se habían separado para ir a sus habitaciones lo que quería decir que si alguien intentaba algo sería ahora.

Lamentablemente Ron no vio llegar a los dos merodeadores a sus habitaciones porque se quedó completamente dormido. Lo que era realmente una lastima porque sino hubiera podido ver el nombre de Peter Pettigrew deslizándose desde el pasadizo que conducía del sauce boxeador a la casa de los gritos.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.!

Llego la primera clase del club de duelo y se que Sirius no demostró demasiado. Pero no se preocupen las cosas van a mejorar. La verdad es que me puse a pensar en como hacer la clase lo más realista posible y no, que al principio tenemos un grupo de chicos de colegio y, mágicamente, al final de la clase, o como mucho un mes, tenemos a un grupo asesinos que te matan tres veces antes de que caigas al piso (como he leído algún un fic de por ahí).

Bueno en cuanto a las Runas quizás alguien se dio cuenta que las muestro, como si fueran una especie de líneas de programación mágicas. Que les va a venir muy bien a los chicos al momento de construir su mapa del merodeador (versión mejorada).

Bueno ahora les dejo para los que les interese un nuevo dato colgado de relleno.

Dato colgado de relleno 3: El señor Granger es un personaje que es algo extraño en este fic. Por un lado existe en la historia original pero no hay ningún dato de cual es su primer nombre y si no me equivoco no tiene ninguna línea de dialogo. En los libros de Harry Potter lo muestran como un tipo aparentemente tranquilo, indefenso e inútil, como casi todos los personajes no mágicos de Harry Potter. En muchos fics que leí lo muestran, junto con su esposa como un par de padres desnaturalizados, cosa que no me parece muy alejada de la realidad si vemos que en los libros originales su hija se pasaba todo el año en un internado y en las vacaciones se iba a la casa de los Weasley, sin que aparentemente la extrañaran.

En este fic el padre de Hermione es bastante distinto al original. No es dentista sino que es militar. Se preocupa por sus hijos en cuanta oportunidad se le aparece, los quiere cerca durante las vacaciones y no le gusta irse a esquiar en los Alpes sino que prefiere sacar su barquito y navegar con su familia por la costa sin alejarse mucho de su casa. Cada vez le gusta menos la forma que Hermione tiene de estudiar y prefiere que utilice algo de ese tiempo con sus amigos. Tampoco está muy convencido de que su hijo siga la misma profesión que él, en el ejercito.

También es bastante parecido en personalidad al Ron que cayo en este mundo. Y si bien no entiende mucho de magia no es alguien que vaya a salir corriendo frente a unos magos oscuros o caer sin intentar llevarse a unos cuantos.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.

Saludos.

Salvatore.


	27. Cumpleaños

Capitulo 27:

Al día siguiente Ron se despertó sentado en su cama, vestido, con el mapa del merodeador en su mano y el uniforme babeado, ciertamente una imagen lamentable. El cuello le dolía por haber dormido en mala posición y estaba traspirado. Antes de que sus otros compañeros se despierten Ron se levanto le echó una última mirada al mapa del merodeador, lo dejó en el baúl de John y se fue al baño a darse una ducha.

Mientras se saca el adormecimiento debajo del chorro de agua casi hirviendo pensaba en, que si bien John le había facilitado el mapa cuando él más interés tenía en revisarlo no había tenido éxito en la búsqueda de Pettigrew. Esa falta de resultados no lo tranquilizaba mucho. Y todo este asunto le daba mala espina.

Cuando finalmente salió de la ducha todos los demás chicos ya habían bajado al gran comedor a desayunar.

Hoy era un día especial ya que al mediodía eran las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Los jefes de las casas habían decidido hacerlas durante la semana para evitar que hubiera disputas por el horario de fin de semana. Hoy eran las pruebas de Gryffindor, mañana las de Hufflepuff, pasado mañana las de Ravenclaw y el viernes tenía asignado un horario Slytherin aunque todavía no se sabía bien que es lo que iba a hacer el capitán del equipo de la casa de las serpientes.

Cuando estaba por llegar a su mesa vio que Hermione estaba comiendo avena y leyendo un libro. Sin que la castaña se diera cuenta se acercó por atrás. Padma Patil que estaba frente a la futura esposa de Ron lo vio pero no dijo nada.

-¿Estas haciendo la tarea de runas para dentro de dos semanas?- le dijo por encima del hombro.

-¡Ron!- dijo sobresaltada la castaña y volcándose un poco de avena sobre la pollera del uniforme. -¡No me asustes así!- dijo muy molesta y señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Ron levanto las manos como hacia siempre que Hermione lo reñía por algo que había hecho.

-Herms...- dijo Ron como si nada –Solo vine a saludarte.-

-No es así.- dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos al costado de la cintura -Viniste a molestarme.-

Hermione no sabía si venía a molestarla o a saludarla pero, de cualquier manera, estaba contenta de ver al pelirrojo de Gryffindor. Pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

-No. Vine a recordarte que estudiaras menos.- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

Ron sabía que Hermione se molestaría más rápido si estaba calmado.

-Por tu culpa me dormí y tengo tarea extra de parte de las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout- dijo Hermione indignada.

Lisa y Padma miraban a Ron y a Hermione muy interesadas.

-¿No la habías terminado la semana pasada?- le preguntó Ron.

Hermione enrojeció un poco. El pelirrojo sabía que la había agarrado.

-Eso no importa. Tuve que destinar parte del tiempo que tenía asignado a otras cosas para poder resolver esa tarea.- dijo Hermione. –Además estoy pasando más tiempo con ustedes.-

Eso era verdad. Hermione pasaba más tiempo con ellos todos los días. Igualmente todavía no había abandonado Estudios Muggles y Adivinación, cosa que a Ron no le gustaba porque significaba que debías seguir utilizando el giratiempo.

-Nos gusta que pases más tiempo con nosotros, Hermione.- dijo Ron –Por eso queremos organizar una pequeña celebración para ti.- el pelirrojo decidió presionar un poco más a Hermione -¿Sabían que el Domingo cumple años?- Les preguntó a Padma y a Lisa.

-Si. Ya estábamos enteradas- dijo Lisa sencillamente.

-Yo no creo haberles comentado nada- dijo Hermione extrañada.

-Es verdad, no lo hiciste.- dijo Padma misteriosamente.

Ron recordó que Susan había dicho días atrás que tenía que hablar con Lisa Turpin. Ahora se imaginaba de que habían estado hablando.

-No es que no quería que lo supieran, es solo que no pensaba organizar nada...- dijo Hermione sencillamente –Ron se pone molesto con todo esto de... festejar... no se para que.-

Ron sabía que Hermione necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito para que comenzaran a gustarles las fiestas de cumpleaños.

-Vamos Herms...- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de suplica.

A Hermione le costaba tanto decirle que no.

-N...No, n...no sigas con eso.- dijo sentándose nuevamente y abriendo el libro.

Ron estaba enojado con su futura esposa. No recordaba que fuera tan testaruda a esa edad.

-Esta bien como quieras- dijo Ron sonando decepcionado. –¿Y nunca te han dicho tus padres que no lleves libros a la mesa?-

En este mundo su futuro suegro parecía mucho más preocupado por ponerle algo de limites a los estudios de Hermione que por incentivarlos.

-No es asunto tuyo Ron- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo nuevamente, pero no por estar molesta, sino porque Ron había dado justo en el clavo. Su padre le había prohibido llevar libros durante las comidas.

Ron se fue dejando a Hermione con el resto de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde sus compañeros ya estaban atacando su parte del desayuno.

-Hoy son las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch.- dijo George armando su desayuno –Seguramente este año seguiremos los mismos que el año anterior.-

Ron tomo una jarra de jugo y siguió la conversación de sus hermanos.

-Oliver esta convencido de que con este equipo podremos ganar otra vez la copa.- dijo Fred. –Igualmente insiste en hacer las pruebas para darle a todos una oportunidad.-

-Este es su último año en Hogwarts y quiere irse con el campeonato cueste lo que cueste.- dijo John... –Espero que no aparezca con un esquema de entrenamiento como el que trajo el año pasado.-

-Seguramente lo traerá.- se lamentó Ron mientras se servía jugo de naranja. –Es una lastima que estar en la reserva no te salva de los entrenamientos.-

-Todo sea por un lugar en el equipo- dijo John tratando de mostrarle el lado positivo a Ron.

En ese momento Ron recordó que Ginny no había hecho ningún intento por presentarse en el equipo de Quidditch hasta su cuarto año, cuando Harry fue expulsado por Humbridge. Quizas era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y dejar que Ginny se presentara al equipo cuando ella quisiera.

-¿Saben si Ginny piensa presentarse?- preguntó Ron a sus hermanos.

Ron no había escuchado a su hermana decir si pensaba presentarse. Ahora su familia no tenía ningún problema con que ella volara y jugara al Quidditch. Incluso su madre, que era muy sobre protectora, no había podido negarse después de ver a Ginny volando, completamente feliz, en su Nimbus 2000.

-No nos dijo nada.- dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

Ron no aguantó la intriga, se metió una tostada entera en la boca y se acercó a donde su hermana estaba desayunando.

-Como estás en este hermoso día Hermanita- dijo Ron mientras despeinaba a cariñosamente a Ginny. –Quería preguntarte si...-

-¡Ron!, ¡no quiero ver lo que estás comiendo!- dijo Ginny poniendo cara de disgusto.

Ginny era a la única a la cual su madre había conseguido inculcarle modeles en la mesa. Que incluían: uso apropiado de los cubiertos y vajilla, bocados pequeños, utilizar apropiadamente la servilleta, comer con la boca cerrada, no reírse ni hablar con la boca llena, o sea todo lo que a los varones Weasley les encantaba hacer. Hermione había civilizado un poco a Ron, pero, de vez en cuando volvía a caer en los viejos hábitos.

-Lo siento.- dijo Ron después de tragar trabajosamente la tostada a medio comer. –Quería saber si vas a presentarte para las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch.-

Ginny pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Bueno, en realidad no creo que este lista para ingresar al equipo- dijo Ginny y agregó por lo bajo.-Además, si me llega a ir bien, no me gustaría quitarle el puesto a ninguna de las chicas... me caen bien.-

Ron estaba tan seguro de que le iría bien como estaba seguro que sería la cazadora estrella de las Hollyhead Harpies. La pregunta era si debía presionarla a que entrara o debía esperar a que ella tomara su propia decisión.

-¡Tonterías!- dijo Ron bromeando –Preséntense con Demelza y róbenle a Fred y a George el puesto de golpeadores.-

La compañera de Ginny se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada.

-¡Te escuchamos idiota!- dijo Fred desde su lugar.

Ginny rió ante el comentario de Ron pero no parecía muy convencida.

-Bueno, solo venía a ver si querías presentarte.- dijo Ron –Pero si te decides a entrar debo advertirte que los entrenamientos de Oliver son un suplicio... -

Ron se encontraba dividido. Por un lado tenía ganas de que su hermana se incorporara al equipo de Gryffindor antes de lo que lo había hecho en su mundo de origen. De esa forma podría hacer lo que realmente le gusta y prepararse cuando Angelina abandonara finalmente el equipo. Por el otro no quería que Ginny estuviera cerca de John, ya que era posible que el chico fuera blanco de algún ataque por parte de Pettigrew.

-¿Crees que no puedo aguantarme un entrenamiento de Quidditch?- dijo su hermana que se había tomado lo dicho por Ron como un desafío.

-Creo que si.- dijo Ron. –Pero déjame advertirte que no son nada divertidos.-

Ginny pareció pensar un poco más todo el asunto.

-Está bien, me presentare- dijo finalmente la hermana de Ron –Y te apuesto a que consigo llegar a ser jugadora titular antes que tu.-

Ron sonrió ya que su hermana era la mejor jugadora de Quidditch que existiera en la familia Weasley y no le cabía ninguna duda que llegaría a titular antes que él.

-Sigue soñando enana- dijo Ron mientras se alejaba de su hermana –Nos vemos al mediodía en el campo de Quidditch.-

La mañana pasó rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta un grupo no muy grande de alumnos estaba caminando rumbo al campo de Quidditch. Si bien la mayoría pertenecían a Gryffindor, había miembros de todas las casas. Solo unos pocos de las casa de los leones llevaban sus escobas el resto se ubicó en las gradas junto a los Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin que estaban entreteniéndose observando la selección de sus rivales.

El tiempo afortunadamente estaba ayudando. Había una ligera brisa y el cielo estaba nublado pero permitía pasar bastante luz y no amenazaba con llover.

Lo primero que vio Ron es que no se presentó nadie para el puesto de Guardián. Era algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que el guardián actual y capitán era bastante bueno. Además nadie estaba muy interesado en jugar en la reserva. Ron había estado un año y jamás había jugado un partido.

Para robarles el puesto a los gemelos no hubo ningún interesado pero si se presentaron algunos chicos que querían formar parte de la reserva.

Ron viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer se acerco a las gradas donde estaban cómodamente sentados Harry, Susan y Hermione.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Ron?- preguntó Hermione parándose algo nerviosa ni bien llegó.

-Sigo en la reserva- respondió Ron contento con que Hermione estuviera allí –Oliver es lo suficientemente bueno para asustar a quien quiera probarse, y no había nadie interesado en el puesto de guardián suplente.-

-Y aunque lo estuvieran tu les ganarías- dijo Hermione completamente convencida de las habilidades de Ron.

-Ahora van a probar cazadores- dijo Harry.

-Hablando de cazadoras. Es impresión mía o a Katie Bell le gusta Oliver Wood.- comentó Susan pensativa –Aunque el muchacho en cuestión parece más interesado por sus guantes de guardián que en la pobre chica.-

Ron sabía que la chica de Hufflepuff tenía razón, era una suerte que el futuro jugador del Puddlemere revaluaría sus prioridades en los años venideros. De echo en su mundo Oliver y Katie estaban casados y con hijos.

-A pesar de que Susan arma las parejas menos creíbles del mundo mágico y no mágico...- dijo Hermione refiriéndose a que estuviera convencida de que ella y Ron eran el uno para el otro –En el caso del capitán y la cazadora, no me queda otra opción más que respaldarte completamente Susie.-

-Gracias Señorita Granger...- dijo Susan.

-De nada Señorita Bones...- dijo Hermione.

Ron y Harry rieron ante la conversación de las dos chicas

A Ron todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a ver a Hermione siendo amiga con otra chica a parte de Ginny y Luna. Ella nunca había tenido ningún interés en común con sus compañeras de año. Sin embargo en este mundo había conseguido congeniar con Susan a pesar de diferentes. A Susan le gustaba el Quidditch, a Hermione le gustaba estudiar. Susan leía la revista corazón de bruja, Hermione leía Hogwarts Una Historia. Susan experimentaba con maquillaje, Hermione con pociones. Sin embargo las dos tenían los mismos valores y la misma lealtad por sus amigos que hacia posible que se llevaran bien.

-Nunca quiero estar en el equipo contrario de estás dos- dijo Harry afablemente. –Se complementarían muy bien...-

-Yo tampoco- agregó Ron riendo.

En ese momento llegó Ginny.

-Hola Ron, ahora debo ir a las pruebas.- dijo Ginny que disimulaba muy bien lo nerviosa que estaba – Creo que será difícil. Hay varios chicos y chicas presentándose. Igualmente hable con Oliver y le dije que quiero estar en la reserva.-

En ese momento la chica reparó en la presencia de los amigos de su hermano.

-Hermione, Susan, que bueno verlas- dijo la menor de los Weasley.

-Harry...- dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa y acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja –No esperaba que estuvieran acá.-

Ginny y Harry permanecieron mirándose bobamente un par de segundos hasta que los pestañearon un par de veces y corrieron las miradas dándose se cuenta que no estaban solos.

-Vinieron a ver lo bien que lo hacías hermanita- dijo Ron.

El rostro de la pelirroja se puso de color escarlata. Ahora parecía muy importante dar una buena actuación.

-Cállate Ron.- Ginny a tiempo que le dio un golpe suave en el hombro –Solo vine a probarme para estar en la reserva.-

La hermana de Ron quería restarle un poco de importancia a la prueba.

-Yo creo que podrías estar como titular- dijo Harry rápidamente y sin pensarlo.

Ginny enrojeció y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario del chico del cabello oscuro.

-Yo... Creo que lo haré bien- dijo Ginny –Pero debo irme... pruebas de Quidditch.-

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar Ginny se alejó, preguntándose porque le costaba tanto articular las palabras y dejar de mirar al amigo de su hermano.

-Bueno, otra de mis teorías de parejas que es completamente creíble.- dijo Susan a Hermione.

Harry no escuchaba lo que decía su amiga ya que estaba absorto viendo a Ginny alejarse del grupo.

-Debo coincidir nuevamente con usted señorita Bones.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw después de mirar a Harry.

-¿Me preguntaron algo?- dijo Harry que no tenía ninguna idea de lo que sus amigas estaban hablando.

-Si.- dijo Ron sentadonse al lado de Harry con su mejor cara de hermano mayor sobre protector.-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermanita Potter?-

Harry no pudo evitar que su rostro adquiriera el color del cabello de Ginny.

-¿I...Intenciones?- dijo Harry nerviosamente que de repente comenzó a aflojarse la corbata verde y plateada de Slytherin –No tengo intenciones... es solo que... es muy simpática y linda... pero... no quiero decir que me gusta Ginny de hecho si pero... lo que quiero decir es que no le faltaría nunca el respeto... - viendo que se estaba enredando con sus propias palabras Harry hizo una pausa y ordeno sus ideas –La considero mi amiga como a Hermione o Susan... si eso es... solo una amiga.-

Harry no sonó muy convencido de sus propias palabras y prefirió cerrar la boca después de esa desastrosa declaración.

-Más te vale, Potter- dijo Ron sombriamente, tratando de mantener su actuación de hermano mayor sobre protector. Y se acomodó en su lugar simulando estar algo molesto.

Hermione y Susan, sin que Harry las viera, le dieron un puñetazo en el hombro a Ron y lo miraron siniestramente. Era evidente que estaban de parte de Ginny y Harry en todo ese asunto.

Ron no tenía ningún problema con que Harry saliera con su Hermana. Solo esperaba que se comportara igual que el Harry de su mundo y llevando a Ginny al altar. Además aunque Ron no quisiera reconocer no podía evitar ser un hermano sobre protector y estaba convencido que actuar de esa forma no vendría nada mal a todo el asunto.

A partir de ese momento todos se quedaron callados. Todos los que intentaban presentarse como cazadores se comenzaron a elevar en el aire. La primera prueba era de volar, que Ginny la paso satisfactoriamente. Con el número reducido a la mitad comenzaron a practicar tiros a los aros.

Ron y sus amigos seguían todos los movimientos de Ginny.

-Es realmente buena- dijo Harry sin perderse el más mínimo detalle de los movimientos de la pelirroja. –Nos va a traer problemas si queda en el equipo.-

Aunque le preocupara tener un difícil rival a Harry le agradaba la idea de que Ginny estuvieran en el mismo campo de Quidditch.

-¡Vamos Ginny! ¡Tu puedes!- gritó Harry a todo pulmón desde su lugar.

Ni bien Harry terminó de decir esas palabras vieron como Ginny perdía la Quaffle de las manos y no podía anotar el tanto. Poco después las pruebas terminaron.

-Lo has hecho bastante bien Ginevra- le dijo Oliver en cuando estuvieron en el suelo nuevamente –Se nota que tienes talento para jugar como los gemelos lo tienen para ser golpeadores, pero, cuando perdiste la Quaffle se notó que te falta un poco de practica y concentrarte en el juego. Creo que eso lo puedes conseguir si estas en la reserva y vienes a las practicas.-

Ginny enrojeció al recordar que había perdido la Quaffle como si nunca hubiera jugado al Quidditch en su vida. Jamás le había pasado.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, Oliver- dijo Ginny.

-Bien, entonces...Bienvenida al equipo- dijo ofreciéndole la mano que Ginny aceptó gustosa.

Ginny volvió junto a Ron, Harry, Hermione y Susan para contarles que si bien no estaba en el equipo oficial estaba en la reserva como su hermano Ron. Todos estuvieron bastante contentos por la pequeña pelirroja, excepto Harry que, si bien no dijo nada, creía que por su culpa la chica había perdido la concentración durante la prueba.

-Mañana me presentare a las pruebas del equipo de Hufflepuff- dijo Susan sonando nerviosa -Espero tener algo de suerte. Cedric es muy bueno y es el capitán, por eso esta descontado que obtenga el puesto de buscadora, pero quizás, pueda obtener el puesto de buscadora suplente.-

Con eso la selección había terminado sin nuevos cambios y Oliver se quedó para hablar con el equipo titular.

-Debo decirte que a veces desearía estar en la reserva.- dijo Harry mientras se levantaban para volver al castillo –Hay mucha menos presión que estando en el campo. Pero después pienso en la emoción de volar tras una snitch, además, me acuerdo como conseguí borrarle la sonrisa a Malfoy y me siento mucho mejor.-

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione –Sé que Malfoy no es confiable pero creo que deberías tratar de evitarlo... Solo te meterías en problema.-

-No puedes bajar la guardia con él- dijo Harry.

Era evidente el profundo desprecio que Harry tenía por su compañero de casa.

-Hablando de Malfoy- dijo Ron –Note durante la clase del club de duelo que Luna parece llevarse bastante bien con el hurón.-

-Luna... ¿Luna Lovegood?- dijo Harry.

A Ron no le gustó que Harry preguntara. En su mundo si alguien decía Luna era evidente de quien estaban hablando.

-La he visto conversar con él varias veces- dijo Harry pensativo –Y parecen llevarse bien... Igualmente sé que no es de su grupo de amistades más cercano.... por ahora-

A ninguno le gusto como sonaba ese "por ahora". Ron creía que Harry no conocía mucho a en este mundo y que por eso andaba con cuidado.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Susan pensativa –El año pasado con Ron la defendimos de él y esos dos ogros.-

Ese fue el día que descubrieron que Susan había tenido en su poder y perdido el diario de Tom Riddle.

-Quizas llegó a un arreglo.- dijo Harry sin demostrar mucha sorpresa –Es común que muchos jueguen a ser neutrales en Slytherin...-

-¿Neutrales?- preguntó Ginny. –¿Como es eso?-

-Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini y algunos más contra Will Flint, Jack Moon, Daphne y yo- explicó Harry –Desde primer año nos despreciamos y todo está detenido gracias a Snape, que tiene prohibido que haya problemas en su casa… cuando estaba Rydberg de jefa de casa a finales del año pasado no les dejaba pasar una.-

Harry parecía extrañar a la profesora de Runas como jefa de casa.

-Entonces Luna es neutral.- dijo Hermione.

-Así parece.- dijo Harry aunque no sonaba muy convencido –No se mete con ninguno de los dos bandos, cosa que es bastante inteligente.-

Podía ser rara en el mundo de origen de Ron pero si algo no le faltaba a Luna era inteligencia.

-Pero Harry...- dijo Ginny sonando preocupada –No puede ser que estés así dentro de tu propia casa.-

-No te preocupes Ginny, nos ignoramos la mayoría del tiempo.- dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizar a la hermana de Ron –Pero si quieren hacer alguna maldad no se los permitimos, saben... A principio de año Crabbe quería sacarle unos Galeones a Madeleine Pelton, la amiga de Luna. Will y yo lo hicimos reconsiderar las cosas. Nos dedicamos a pararlos cuando se pasan de la raya con los más chicos y en los años inferiores nos ven como gente con la que pueden hablar si tienen un problema.-

Ron nunca había pensado demasiado en como había afectado la entrada de su amigo en la casa de las serpientes. Lamentablemente tenía que convivir diariamente con hijos de mortifagos que no apreciaban tener a un Potter en Slytherin. Pero al mismo tiempo parecía haber tenido un resultado positivo, ya que su amigo era la personificación de un buen Slytherin y eso le daba a los años inferiores un modelo a seguir que no implicara un mago oscuro.

-Harry. Ayuda a Luna...- le pidió Ginny mirándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños y sonando algo preocupada –Sé que es una buena chica y no me gustaría que se una a Malfoy y los suyos.-

-Te prometo que lo intentare, Ginny- dijo Harry, sonrojándose un poco por su pronta respuesta.

Ron debía reconocer que Luna era distinta en este mundo. Uno podía darse cuenta al verla vistiendo su uniforme verde y plata, con su cabello brilloso perfectamente peinado y sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar, además se comportaba diferente y no tenía su enorme colección de amuletos. Pero Ron estaba seguro de que, a pesar de todos esos cambios, Luna era una buena chica y que seguramente era como decía Harry, que había optado por no meterse en el medio del conflicto que había entre Harry y Malfoy.

El resto del día los cuatro estuvieron ocupados con varias materias pero, después de las cinco de la tarde se reunieron con Hermione en la biblioteca.

La chica de Ravenclaw estaba muy ocupada con algunas de sus interminables tareas. Susan y Harry mientras tanto habían se habían unido para derrotar a Ron en un partido de ajedrez.

-Estuvimos hablando con Susan en encantamientos.- le susurró Harry –Y decidimos que debemos dividirnos el trabajo para completar el nuevo mapa del merodeador.-

Ron no sabía que tan lejos podían llegar sin la ayuda de Hermione pero no podía dejarlos solos.

-¿Como vamos a dividirnos?- preguntó Ron.

-Tenemos tres áreas distintas para cubrir.- dijo Susan –Matemáticas, Runas y Pociones... Y como somos tres cada cual puede encargarse de una.-

-Espera un momento, que es eso de matemáticas ¿No dijiste que era aritmancia?- preguntó Ron.

-No. Me confundí- dijo Susan –Aritmancia no nos va a servir de nada. Necesitamos algunos conocimientos matemáticos muggles si queremos que el mapa salga como queremos.-

Ron no se esperaba eso. Le daba más pánico esa oscura rama del saber muggle que la aritmancia.

-Yo quiero Runas- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno parece que vamos a tener que echarlo a la suerte.- dijo Harry.

-Me parece que si- dijo Susan –De cualquier forma necesitamos reunir muchos datos y materiales antes de poder comenzar a fabricarlo.-

El mapa del merodeador siempre fue considerado por Ron como algo similar a obra de arte. Nadie esperaba que fuera fácil de repetir.

-Necesitamos las formulas de la tinta, el veritaserum y los protectores del papel.- continuó Susan.

-Antes podría haber conseguido veritaserum en casa- dijo Harry –Lamentablemente John creyó que era una buena idea echarle una fuerte dosis al desayuno de Violet antes de ir a la escuela. No podía mentir y no podía callarse. Casi la expulsan del colegio primario muggle de Godric Hollow porque le dijo a la directora que creía que era una vieja cascarrabias, a la maestra que era gorda amargada y unas cuantas cosas más a sus compañeros. Además de revelar que existían los magos y las brujas. Mi papá tuvo que llamar al ministerio para que arreglaran el desastre que se armó.-

-Me acuerdo... pobre Violet...- dijo Susan sonando disgustada con la situación –Lloró durante días y creo que nunca perdono del todo a John.-

-Jamás había visto a mamá y papá tan enojados.- dijo Harry -Después de eso mamá y papá coincidieron en que era necesario mantener las pociones no solo bajo llave, si no, que había que colocar hechizos de seguridad. Además de dejar a John castigado durante seis meses... jamás vi a mis padres ser tan estrictos y duros con un castigo.-

Ahora Ron entendía como era que John y sus hermanos se llevaron tan bien desde un primer momento. Solo esperaba que el hermano de Harry hubiera recapacitado desde esos años.

-Eso significa que no podemos conseguir los ingredientes en casa.- dijo Harry finalmente. –Tendremos que comprarlos en Hogsmead cuando sea la primer salida... mejor dicho van a tener comprarlos ustedes cuando sea la primera salida a Hogsmead.-

-Pero para eso vamos a necesitar las recetas- dijo Ron.

El partido de ajedrez había quedado olvidado a lo largo de la conversación.

-Ya se los nombres de los libros y los códigos de la biblioteca.- susurró Susan mostrando un pedazo de pergamino con un par de nombres y números -Ahí es donde entra la parte ilegal. Debemos ir a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y obtener las recetas.-

Hermione que estaba armando una pila de como mínimo veinte libros no estaba prestando ninguna atención a la conversación de los tres chicos.

-Podemos hacerlo de noche...- dijo Ron recordando sus escapadas tanto en este mundo como en su mundo de origen -Pidiéndole a tu hermano la...-

-¿Capa de invisibilidad?- dijo Harry –Ya la tengo. Se la debo devolver pero por un par de días es mía.-

Harry saco de su bolsillo algo plateado y sedosos que era evidentemente la capa de invisibilidad.

-Genial.- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo. Cómo extrañaba esa capa.

En ese momento Ron vio que Hermione intentaba llevar una pila de libros que la superaba en altura.

-Aguarden un segundo- dijo Ron levantándose de su lugar –¡Hermione! No debes llevar cosas tan pesadas tu sola.-

-No. No hace falta Ron- dijo Hermione aunque en el fondo le encantaba que Ron la ayudara con sus libros y no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Ron rápidamente tomó la gigantesca pila y la comenzó a trasladar trabajosamente hacía donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria.

-No quería interrumpir su partido de ajedrez.- dijo Hermione mientras saca unos libros de la parte de arriba de la torre para que a Ron le fuera más fácil cargarlos y pudiera mirar hacia adelante.

-Nada de eso.- dijo Ron –Lo que no entiendo es porque no los cargas unos pocos en varios viajes o utilizas magia.-

Hermione sabía que Ron tenía razón pero de esa forma ningún pelirrojo la ayudaría.

-Bueno lo de varios viajes es una buena idea- dijo Hermione –Pero me parece que a la señora Pince no le va a gustar que estemos levitando libros por la biblioteca.-

-Tienes razón- dijo Ron sonriendo y, sin darse cuenta, Hermione respondió a la sonrisa del pelirrojo con otra más amplia, realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él.

Lamentablemente el momento de ensoñación termino cuando llegaron al escritorio de la bibliotecaria.

-Buenas tardes Hermione- dijo la señora Pince que conocía lo suficiente a la chica como para utilizar su primer nombre –Me alegra que hallas conseguido ayuda para trasladar esos pesados libros, esa no es tarea para una dama.-

La chica de Ravenclaw se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado sonriendo. Aparentemente había sido bastante.

-Ron fue lo bastante amable para ayudarme- dijo Hermione.

La bibliotecaria conocía a Ron de vista. Rara vez leía un libro y siempre que venía era para acompañar a la chica de Ravenclaw.

-Bueno... ¿vienes a devolver todos estos?- preguntó la bibliotecaria mirando por encima de sus gafas.

-Vengo a devolver algunos, renovar otros y sacar unos nuevos.- dijo la chica del cabello castaño sacando una lista.

-Bien vamos a ver primero los libros que quieres devolver.- dijo Madame Pince

Madame Pince, si bien sabía que Hermione era cuidadosa con los libros no se desvió del riguroso protocolo establecido y comenzó a revisar los libros para asegurarse de que estuvieran en las condiciones en que fueron entregados. Ron dio media vuelta y vio que Susan lo saludaba desde la mesa en la cual estaban, la chica parecía algo nerviosa. En cuanto a Harry no había ni rastros.

Ron torció la vista y vio como la puerta de la sección prohibida se abría y se cerraba sin que nadie la moviera.

-Bueno creo esos son todos los libros que quiero devolver.- dijo Hermione a la bibliotecaria asegurándose de que no olvidaba ninguno.

Ron volvió la vista hacia la bibliotecaria y su futura esposa. Las dos estaban absortas en la tarea de revisar los libros.

-Muy bien querida- dijo Madame Pince. –Déjame mandarlos a sus lugares y continuaremos.-

Con un rápido hechizo los libros comenzaron a volara hacia sus estanterías. Ron vio como en la sección prohibida unos libros se movían sin que nadie estuviera presente.

-Ahora cuales son los libros que tienes que quieres renovar.- preguntó la bibliotecaria.

Hermione le paso una segunda pila de libros que Madame Pince comenzó a controlar como había hecho con la primera. Ron discretamente observaba hacía la sección prohibida para detectar algún movimiento por parte de Harry. Si bien no veía rastros de su amigo Ron sabía que estaba ahí.

-Muy bien- dijo Madame Pince –Puedes tenerlos diez días más. Ahora cuales son los libros que andas buscando.-

Ron esperaba que la bibliotecaria no fuera a la sección prohibida o Harry se metería sin dudas en problemas.

-Aquí esta la lista.- dijo Hermione pasándole un pedazo de pergamino.

La bibliotecaria empezó a moverse de un lado al otro buscando los libros que Hermione le había pedido. En ese momento la castaña noto que Ron estaba sumamente callado y parecía estar mirando en una dirección determinada.

-Ron... ¿Qué estás mirando por allá?- le preguntó Hermione frunciendo el seño. –No estarás pensando en entrar a la sección prohibida.-

-No claro que no- dijo Ron rápidamente, mirando a Hermione a los ojos. –No me parece algo interesante para hacer. Solo hay libros...- Le costaba mucho mentirle a esos ojos castaños.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos sospechando que Ron estaba metido en algún asunto turbio.

-Me parece que lo harías solo por agregarlo a tu lista de crímenes- dijo Hermione señalándolo con su dedo índice.

-Que te hace pensar que no lo tengo ya en mi lista de crímenes- dijo Ron sin pensarlo.

El ya había estado ahí en su primer año buscando libros para cerrar la mente.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente. –¡No me tomes el pelo!-

En ese momento vio que el libro que había visto moverse en la sección prohibida volvía a su estantería. Un par de segundos después otro era sacado por una incorpórea mano desde la parte más alejada de la sección. Lamentablemente el libro abrió sus tapas como si fueran un par de mandíbulas e intento atacar a quien sea que lo estaba tomando.

-Claro que no iré.- dijo Ron a Hermione deseando que su futura esposa no fuera tan testarada –Hay cosas más interesante que hacer. Además no creo que mi madre esté contenta si recibe otra carta de la profesora McGonagall diciéndole que me metí en problemas.-

Ron vio que el libro que había atacado a Harry volvía a su estantería y otro salía.

-Realmente no entiendo como tiene paciencia tu mamá- dijo Hermione –Con los gemelos y contigo ya se tiene ganado el cielo.-

-Te aseguro que es terrorífica cuando se enoja- dijo Ron recordando los gritos de su madre –Recuerdas los vociferadores que me envió.-

-Entonces deberías tratar de enfocarte más en tus estudios, en el quidditch.- dijo Hermione sonando algo intranquila –Y no en esas tonterías de salir a buscar a Pettigrew o al sujeto que apareció en los corredores.-

Hermione debería estar realmente alarmada para pedirle que se enfoque en el Quidditch.

-Si hubieras estado despierta también querrías saber quien era- dijo Ron dejando, sin querer, que su propia preocupación sonara en su voz.

Ron una de las personas más valientes que conocía Hermione y él único que la conseguía hacerla sentir segura a parte de sus padres. Y sabía que se necesitaba mucho para preocupar a su valiente amigo. Además, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, ella también quería saber que era lo que pasaba y quería que todo terminara de una buena vez. Ya que temía que Ron pudiera hacer algo valientemente estúpido.

¿Como podía conseguir que no hiciera cosas arriesgadas?

La chica no sabía la respuesta. Su propio padre había hecho cientos de cosas arriesgadas una buena parte de su vida y nadie había podido evitarlo.

Hermione se preguntaba como su madre podía haber soportado despedir a su padre cada vez que salía en una misión sin saber si moriría a miles de kilómetros de casa en una tierra extraña. Además estaba segura que muchas veces les había ocultado a ella y a su hermano Robert lo que realmente pasaba.

La castaña fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la llegada de la bibliotecaria.

-Bueno aquí tenemos los libros que solicitaste querida.- dijo madame Pince levitando una pila de libros similar a la que Hermione había traído.

Hermione comenzó a revisar los títulos para asegurarse que no faltara ninguno. Ron mientras tanto vio como un nuevo libro volvía a su estante en la sección prohibida.

-¿Me ayudarías con estos libros Ron?- le pidió Hermione.

-Claro- dijo Ron rápidamente tomando una torre de libro de igual tamaño a la que había traído pocos minutos.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa la pesada mesa de roble en la que habían estado jugando al ajedrez. Hermione y Ron encontraron solo a Susan y ningún rastro de Harry, sin embargo sus cosas todavía estaban ahí. Susan estaba mirando hacía la sección prohibida por lo que notó la llegada de sus amigos.

-Susan... ¿A donde fue Harry?- preguntó la chica de Ravenclaw.

-¡Ah...!- dijo la pelirroja saltando de su silla y llevándose una mano al pecho -Me asustaron. Harry... fue... fue al baño-

Ni bien su amiga termino de decir esas palabras Ron y Hermione vieron que Harry entraba a la biblioteca. Tenía una ligera marca roja en la cara como si alguien o algo lo hubiera golpeado.

-Bueno yo creo que debo ir yendo- dijo Hermione después de mirar el reloj de la biblioteca. –Falta poco para que sea la hora de la comida y debo llevar todos estos libros a la torre de Ravenclaw.¿Me acompañan?-

Ron, Harry y Susan ayudaron a Hermione a cargar sus libros desde la biblioteca hasta la torre de Ravenclaw. Una vez que se despidieron de Hermione, Ron los arrastró hasta un aula abandonada, oscura y polvorienta que estaba cerca de ahí.

-¡Se puede saber que estabas haciendo Harry!- dijo Ron –Debíamos esperar a que fuese de noche.-

El ambiente estaba tan oscuro que debieron utilizar el hechizo Lumos para poder verse los rostros.

-Hermione y tu mantuvieron a la señora Pince bastante ocupada- dijo Harry sencillamente –Me pareció lo más fácil hacerlo en ese momento.-

-Fue muy arriesgado de cualquier manera- dijo Susan.

-Pero no paso nada y tengo las tres recetas- dijo Harry sacando unos pergaminos arrugados y manchados con tinta. –Tinta especial, veritaserum y la poción para que no se dañe el papel. Todas con sus ingredientes y modos de preparación.-

Los tres chicos comenzaron a revisar las listas de los ingredientes.

-Genial- dijo Ron mirando la receta de la tinta. –Si no me equivoco, podemos conseguir todo esto en Hogsmead sin ningún problema.-

-Igualmente deberíamos comprar bastante cantidad, por si nos sale mal la primera vez.- dijo Susan con bastante buen criterio. –No se cuanto nos costara todo esto.-

Lamentablemente muchos de los ingredientes no eran baratos.

-¿Leyeron la receta de veritaserum?- pregunto Harry.

Susan y Ron presintieron que había un problema y comenzaron a leer el papel.

-¿Una cola de unicornio macho?- dijo Susan sonando desesperanzada.

-¿Un dedo de Grindylow?- dijo Ron sonando preocupado, ya que sabía que era un articulo regulado y que seguramente no le venderían a unos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-Dime que trajiste agua del Río Nilo cuando estuviste en Egipto- dijo Harry con gesto de suplica.

Ron miro a Harry dándole a entender esa la idea no se le había cruzado por la mente.

-¿Cómo haremos para conseguir todo esto?- pregunto Susan sonando desesperanzada.

Era una buena pregunta los ingredientes no eran fáciles de conseguir o baratos. Parecía que debían recolectarlos a todos por su cuenta o no tendrían Veritaserum que era critico para la construcción del mapa.

-Le escribiré a Bill y le pediré que me mande el agua.- dijo Ron

Esa era la pare más fácil de solucionar, ahora venía la parte difícil.

-Debemos ir al bosque prohibido- dijo Harry -Y conseguir una cola de unicornio macho.-

La idea de entrar al bosque prohibido no le agradaba a Ron en lo más mínimo

-Y podemos conseguir el dedo en el lago, pero no será fácil tampoco.- continuó Harry.

-La fabricación no es difícil pero obtener estos ingredientes... va a ser peligroso- dijo Susan

-Y no dejare que John ponga sus manos encima- dijo Harry para alivianar la tensión.

Los tres rieron sintiéndose más livianos.

-Claro que no- dijo Ron firmemente ya que no quería imaginarse lo que podía pasar si al niño que vivió se le ocurría drogar el desayuno de todo el colegio.

Una vez que terminaron con los ingredientes de las pociones Harry, Susan y Ron continuaron revisando lo que precisaban para construir el nuevo mapa.

-Muy bien- dijo Susan –Hay otras cosas que necesitamos. Para empezar un compás de agrimensor.-

-¿Y que demonios es eso?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-Es un objeto mágico que se utiliza para marcar propiedades mágicas en un plano.- dijo Susan –Es algo así como una pluma. Demos ir físicamente al punto más alto, al más bajo, lo más al norte, lo más al sur, lo más al oeste, y lo más al este que podamos. Debemos activar el compás en esos seis puntos y después la cosa dibuja por si sola el mapa de Hogwarts.-

-Entonces necesitamos solo eso.- dijo Harry.

-No. El compás solo marca las piedras y las estructuras.- explicó Susan -Necesitamos las formulas matemáticas para las coordenadas y la escala, las pociones y las runas para que el mapa tenga movimiento y marque a las personas que aparecen en Hogwarts.-

A Ron le costaba un poco seguir todo lo que tenía planeado la pelirroja.

-Te estuviste juntando mucho con Hermione- dijo Ron riendo.

-Es imposible que algo no se me pegue.- dijo Susan. –De cualquier forma no es tan complicado como pensábamos. Sin darse cuenta Rydberg nos ayudo con la mitad del trabajo de Runas.-

-Eso es una suerte- dijo Harry –Pero todavía nos queda mucho que hacer. Debemos conseguir los ingredientes, hacer las formulas y conseguir ese compás.-

-Podemos hacerlo- dijo Susan con confianza –En uno de los libros que conseguí explicaba como hacerlo, y no es tan difícil. Creo que en una semana puedo tenerlo terminado y podremos avanzar bastante.-

Viendo que no había nada más que discutir los tres chicos continuaron rumbo al Gran Comedor, que ya estaba lleno. Ron noto que Sirius no faltaba nunca a la cena y ocupaba, como siempre, su lugar al costado de Remus. Mientras miraba a los merodeadores se preguntaba como habían hecho para conseguir todos los elementos necesarios para la construcción del mapa.

Al día siguiente fueron las pruebas para el equipo de Hufflepuff y el tiempo fue igual de bueno que el día anterior para las pruebas de Gryffindor. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Violet, los chicos de tercer año de Hufflepuff e incluso John fueron a darle su apoyo a Susan que, afortunadamente, consiguió un puesto de buscadora suplente.

-Estoy segura que podré aprender mucho como buscadora suplente- dijo Susan emocionada –Cedric me dijo que me dará algunos consejos y que espera que sea una buena competencia para él durante las prácticas.-

-Y podrás estar cerca de Cedric Diggory- dijo Violet cerrando los ojos y haciendo como que besaba a alguien. -¡Oh!¡Cedric!-

Casi todos los presentes no pudieron evitar reír ante la actuación de la menor de los Potter. Cara de Susan se puso del color de su cabello.

-Cállate Violet que a ti también te gusta- dijo Susan algo molesta.

-A quien no... Cedric es un caballero- dijo Hannah -Nunca a andado con más de una chica a la vez y ninguna habla mal de él.-

-Y el nunca habla de sus ex novias- dijo Megan Jones, una Hufflepuff castaña que compartía habitación con Susan.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo muy chismoso para el gusto de Ron.

-Me alegra saber que nuestro buen capitán siempre se comporta con el mayor decoro.- dijo Justin formalmente. –Deberíamos emularlo y no hablar a sus espaldas de temas tan frívolos que lo involucren.-

Todos los chicos agradecieron la intervención del compañero de Susan. La pelirroja por su parte se cubrió la boca ya que le causaba mucha gracia la formalidad de su compañero al expresarse.

-Es una suerte.- dijo John sonando aliviado de saber que Cedric no se aprovechaba de las jovencitas que tenían un enamoramiento –Por lo que me cuentan mi padre y mi tío Sirius no hubieran dejado títere con cabeza.-

-Eso fue antes de que empezara a salir con Mamá.- dijo Violet. –Ahora ella es la única para la única para papá.-

-¡Aw!¡Que dulce!- dijo Hannah con voz enternecida. -¿Dónde me consigo uno así?-

Por un segundo, Ron estuvo tentado de decirle a la chica de Hufflepuff que se de una vuelta por los invernaderos.

Después de la selección de Hufflepuff la semana paso más rápido. El día siguiente fue el turno del equipo de Ravenclaw y el viernes no hubo selección por parte del equipo de Slytherin ya que aparentemente el capitán del equipo de las serpientes estaba conforme con el desempeño de su equipo o no quería hacer públicos los cambios.

El sábado Ron se levanto bastante temprano y fue al gran comedor. Todos estaba bastante más distendidos de que hubiera llegado finalmente el fin de semana. Se podía ver a muchos con sus escobas o llevándose comida de las mesas para comer a la tarde junto al lago.

Lamentablemente Ron tuvo práctica con el equipo de Quidditch una buena parte de la tarde. El entrenamiento fue, como siempre, un suplicio. Ginny a pesar de no estar acostumbrada lo soportó bastante bien y no se quejó ni una sola vez.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar a la noche estaban todos completamente molidos. Los gemelos no hacían bromas y Katie se quedó dormida con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Cuando estaba pensando en irse a la cama temprano, escucho que Susan lo llamaba desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Ron te ves hecho un desastre- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a donde estaba su amigo.

-Tuvimos un entrenamiento bastante largo- explicó Ron bostezando –Para recuperar el tiempo perdido en el verano.-

-Veo que tienes sueño- dijo Susan –¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Claro- dijo Ron -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Necesito que me esperes en la puerta de tu sala común a las ocho- dijo Susan. –Y no le digas nada a Hermione.-

Seguramente Susan estaba planeando sorprender a Hermione el día de su cumpleaños.

-Mis labios están sellados- dijo Ron.

-¡Genial!- dijo Susan –Y recuerda... No te quedes dormido.-

A la mañana siguiente Ron estaba en la puerta de su sala común esperando que apareciera Susan. Ahora mucho más descansado y con la cabeza más despejada se preguntaba en que andaba Susan. No creía que fuera algo relacionado con el cumpleaños de su futura esposa sino más bien algo que no quería que Hermione se enterara.

La chica de Hufflepuff se estaba tardando. El corredor estaba desierto solo se veía a lo lejos una chica que venía caminando y levitando una gigantesca torre de libros al mismo tiempo, pero no era Hermione. Esta chica tenía pelo lacio y oscuro.

Lentamente la chica se fue acercando hacía donde estaba Ron, ahora que la podía ver mejor noto que vestía uniforme de Ravenclaw. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar pensar en que era el estereotipo de la alumna de la casa de las águilas. Se veía que tenía la piel bastante blanca ya que seguramente no se interesaba por estar mucho afuera, cargaba una gigantesca pila de libros, y era evidente que se había olvidado que el domingo la biblioteca estaba cerrada.

Cuando llego junto a Ron se detuvo.

-Me puedes ayudar con estos libros Ron- dijo la chica –Son difíciles de levitar.-

Ron jamás había visto a la chica en su vida. Cuando una chica que el no conocía lo trataba de forma tan familiar era el ente que lo había traído a este mundo. Ron tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero había algo que no cuadraba.

-Ron no te quedes ahí parado- dijo la chica. –Vengo levitando esto desde la torre de Ravenclaw.-

Después de esa frase Ron se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando. La chica que estaba parada frente a él si bien tenía la piel bastante pálida, cabello oscuro como ala de cuervo y ojos grises era nada más ni nada menos que Susan Bones.

-¡Susie!- dijo realmente Ron sorprendido –¿Me puedes explicar que es lo qué está pasando?-

Sin querer Ron utilizo el mismo tono que usaba cuando sus hijos hacían alguna travesura o algo por lo cual seguramente serían castigados. La antiguamente pelirroja puso los libros en el suelo antes de contestar.

-Te lo explicare todo Ron.- dijo Susan tratando de tranquilizarlo –Pero primero ayúdame a esconder estos libros.-

-No- dijo Ron firmemente –¡Me lo dirás ahora!-

Ron no pensaba negociar nada con la chica sin saber toda la historia.

-Está bien- dijo la chica de los ojos grises –Primero déjame volver a ser yo misma.-

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

-Finite incantate- dijo Susan apuntando su varita a la cabeza.

Lentamente el cabello comenzó a tomar un matiz más rojizo, los ojos a adquirir su antiguo color azul y la piel a tener un tono más rosado. Repitió el hechizo apuntando a su uniforme que volvió a tener los colores de Hufflepuff.

Aunque no quisiera Ron debía reconocer que el disfraz de la chica era simple pero muy efectivo. Y lo hizo pensar en que debía estar mucho más alerta.

-Bueno- dijo Ron cruzado de brazos con expresión algo severa –Te escuchó-

-Me disfracé para entrar a la torre de Ravenclaw y robarle todos los libros a Hermione.- dijo Susan y miro a Ron como pidiéndole que no se enojara.

Ron estaba anonadado. Sabía que cuando Hermione no los encontrara se desesperaría terriblemente.

-¿Sabes como se va a poner Hermione cuando no los encuentre?- le preguntó Ron sonando muy decepcionado de la chica de Hufflepuff.

Si bien no le gustaba que Hermione estudiara de esa forma tampoco estaba a favor de quitarle los libros.

-Se los voy a devolver cuando termine su fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Susan rápidamente. El tono de voz y la mirada que utilizaba su amigo la hacia sentirse terriblemente mal.

-¿Fiesta de cumpleaños?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí. Le pedí a los elfos que trabajan en las cocinas que hicieran una torta de cumpleaños con su nombre y velitas- dijo rápidamente Susan –Además prepararon bocadillos, jugo y consiguieron algunas cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmead.-

Parecía que Susan había planeado una fiesta de cumpleaños a toda regla, con comida, bebida, torta, velitas y quien sabe que cosas más.

-¿Dónde y cuando es esta fiesta?- preguntó Ron que aunque no lo quisiera estaba empezando a agradarle con la idea.

-Bueno, cuando Hermione vuelva de desayunar va a encontrar una nota diciéndole que si quiere volver a ver los libros sanos y salvos debe ir sola a los bancos que están junto al invernadero 8, antes de las nueve y media.- le explicó Susan –Ahí la vamos a estar esperándola con Harry, Ginny, Violet y, dos de sus compañeras de cuarto, Lisa y Padma.-

-¿Todos ellos saben de tu plan?- preguntó Ron indignado sin poder creerlo.

-No, no los sabe nadie. El único que sabe algo eres tu.- dijo Susan rápidamente –Te pedí ayuda a ti porque tu torre está cerca de la de Ravenclaw, no podía ir cargando estos libros hasta allá. Mi plan era bajar al gran comedor ahora y avisarle al resto.-

-Hermione va a estar muy decepcionada de usted señorita.- le dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

La chica parecía estar bastante arrepentida de lo que había hecho. El tono que utilizaba Ron era algo perturbador para ella era como si un padre la estuviera riñendo. Su tía la había reñido cientos de veces pero nunca un padre. Era una sensación completamente desconocida.

-L...Lo siento- dijo la chica sonando algo triste. Y parecía que algunas lagrimas iban a caer de sus ojos.

Ron sintió que se le había pasado la mano. Y no podía ponerse en duro con chicas pelirrojas de ojos azules, le recordaban demasiado su hija.

–Se que tenías buenas intenciones.- dijo Ron dándole un abrazo a la chica.

-Es que Hermione nunca tuvo un cumpleaños como debe ser.- dijo Susan rápidamente –No tuvo amigos reales hasta que llegó a Hogwarts y tu sabes lo que le costo conseguirlos... ¡Casi la mata un troll!... Y ahora se está llevando bien con las chicas de Ravenclaw... pero esta estudiando mucho y puede perder todo lo que consiguió.-

-Lo sé- dijo Ron. –Pero no podemos obligarla a festejar si no quiere.-

Ron había estado tentado de hacer algo como lo que había hecho la pelirroja. No podía ser tan duro con ella.

-Vamos a hacer lo siguiente- dijo Ron con tono más tranquilizador –Vamos a esperarla en el invernadero con los libros y le preguntamos si quiere festejar o no. ¿Qué te parece?-

Ron sabía que Hermione se enojaría y chillaría, pero no se negaría una vez que viera todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Susan para armar la fiesta.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Susan.

-Así me gusta.- dijo Ron despeinando el cabello de la chica cariñosamente. -Vamos-

-Espera- dijo Susan y con un suave golpecito se arregló el maquillaje.

La verdad es que la chica era buena con esa clase de hechizos.

-Lamento si fui duro contigo- se disculpó Ron.

-No, está bien- dijo Susan –Se me fue un poco la mano a mi también... Pero fue raro que me regañaras de esa manera... sabes, creo que serías un buen padre... Me imagino que no les vas a dejar pasar una la pequeña Hermie y Ron júnior-

A Ron se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La verdad es que extrañaba mucho ser padre.

-Si te escucha Hermione te mata- dijo Ron tratando en vano de que la voz no le saliera ronca. –Vamos o no encontraremos a nadie en el comedor.-

Con un rápido hechizo Ron comenzó a levitar la mitad de los libros de Hermione y Susan la otra.

-Por cierto, ¿que te pareció mi disfraz?- le preguntó Susan.

–Eres buena con eso- reconoció Ron –La mayoría de las chicas saben algunas cosas para borrar algunas imperfecciones pero lo que hiciste es muy avanzado. ¿De donde lo sacaste?-

-Mi tía me enseño algunas cosas- dijo la chica –Otras las leí y otras las adapté.-

Esa Hufflepuff pelirroja y bajita estaba sorprendiendo a Ron últimamente.

Ron y Susan bajaron al gran comedor, poco antes de llegar escondió los libros detrás de un tapiz. Hermione lo mataría si se enteraba de que había hecho eso. Cuando entró, tal y como se imaginaba, Hemione había terminado de desayunar rápidamente y había vuelto a la torre de Ravenclaw. Eso significaba que debía actuar rápido.

-Susan, encárgate de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin- dijo Ron –Yo me encargo de la mesa de Gryffindor-

Susan asintió y se dirigió a donde estaban sentadas Lisa Turpin y Padma Patil junto con otras compañeras de cuarto de Hermione. Ron se dirigió a la mesa de la casa de los leones a donde estaba Ginny, terminando de tomar el desayuno y preparándose para dejar la mesa.

-¡Ginny, espera!- dijo Ron.

A pocos lugares de donde estaba Ginny vio a la hermana menor de Harry, leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

-Ron, ¿Qué pasó que te perdiste el desayuno?- dijo Ginny bromeando –Debe haber sido algo importante.-

-Algo así...- dijo Ron. –Ven debemos hablar con la hermana de Harry también-

Ron arrastró a su hermana hasta donde se encontraba Violet Potter.

-Violet puedo hablar contigo un momento- dijo Ron.

La hermana de Harry bajo su libro, y parecía preguntarse que estaba tramando el pelirrojo.

-El asunto es que Susan planeó una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para Hermione.- dijo Ron – Ustedes están invitadas.-

La hermana de Harry, estaba bastante contenta con que la invitaran. Nunca había sido demasiado buena haciendo amigos y se sentía un poco sola en Hogwarts. Harry estaba en Slytherin y lo veía muy poco, John si bien estaba en Gryffindor no le prestaba mucha atención. Dennis Creevey y la mayoría de las chicas de su cuarto eran bastante amables, pero al mismo tiempo, le parecía que eran un poco infantiles.

-¡Genial!- dijo Violet sonriendo, pero la expresión paso o ser pensativa después de unos segundos –Pero, Hermione no había dicho nada de su cumpleaños.-

-Justamente por eso es sorpresa- dijo Ron. –Susan se encargó de todo y me aviso hace unos minutos y la estoy ayudando a juntar a la gente.-

Ron y las dos chicas se comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del gran comedor donde se encontraron con Susan, Harry y las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione.

Ron se demoro un poco para levitar los libros de Hermione. Harry se quedó con él, y no pudo evitar notar algo sospechoso en todo el asunto.

-Ron...- lo llamó Harry con un susurro mientras iban caminando hacia los jardines –Hermione no quería festejar, como es que consiguieron traerla.-

-Ya lo veras- dijo Ron –Solo... estate preparado.-

Harry le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su mejor amigo primero y después a los libros.

-¿Que hicieron?- preguntó el chico de Slytherin.

-Ya lo sabrás- dijo Ron sin entrar en detalles.

Ron no pudo menos que agradecer el día que le había tocado a Hermione para su cumpleaños. El cielo estaba despejado, no se veía una sola nube en el horizonte y había una suave brisa del oeste.

Antes de que Ron pudiera responderle llegaron al lugar donde estaba preparado todo para el cumpleaños de Hermione. Había manteles sobre el césped y una mesa donde los elfos domésticos habían colocado la comida, las bebidas y habían carteles que decían "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione!"

-Muy bien ahora solo nos queda esperar.- dijo Susan algo nerviosa. –Escondámonos detrás de esos arbustos-

Por fortuna o desgracia no tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver a una visiblemente furiosa chica castaña de Ravenclaw que se dirigía, varita en mano, hacía donde ellos se encontraban.

Hermione se detuvo algo extrañada cuando vio los carteles y la comida. Pero empezó a darse una idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Muy bien, ahora debemos decirle- dijo Ron desde detrás del arbusto.

-Ve tu- dijo Susan rápidamente.

-Si voy solo me va a liquidar- dijo Ron. –A parte todo este plan fue idea tuya-

-Hermione no puede hacerte daño- dijo Susan.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo Ron.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Susan.

En ese momento debieron dejar la discusión de lado.

-¡Se que están ahí! ¡Puedo escucharlos!- dijo Hermione muy enojada apuntando con su varita –¡Salgan y den la cara, cobardes!-

Susan comenzó a salir de los arbustos, Ron la siguió.

-No dispares, Hermione- dijo Susan saliendo con las manos en alto.

-¿Susan? ¿Ron?- dijo extrañada pero rápidamente recordó por que estaba ahí -¿Dónde están los libros?-

-Podemos explicarlo...- dijo Susan ahora preocupada por ver a su amiga tan enojada.

-No hay nada que explicar.- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a su amiga -Devuélvanlos y me marcharé.-

Eso no podía pasar Hermione debía quedarse a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Espera un segundo- dijo Ron acercándose a su futura esposa.

Hermione apunto a Ron con su varita y estaba pensando seriamente en enviarlo a enfermería por una semana. Pero al mismo tiempo quería saber como fue que habían conseguido quitarle los libros.

-¿Quién los ayudo?- le preguntó Hermione que quería una lista de los culpables.

-Nadie.- dijo Ron, la chica parecía a punto de decirle que no le creía pero Ron no la dejó continuar. –Fue Susan ella se disfrazo de alumna de Ravenclaw y se llevo los libros y organizo tu fiesta de cumpleaños.-

-¡No tenía derecho!- dijo Hermione enojada. –¡Yo no quería festejar!... Ya me va a escuchar.-

-Espera.- dijo Ron por lo bajo deteniendo a la chica de Ravenclaw –Yo ya la regañe por lo que hizo.-

Hermione miro a Ron a los ojos sin poder creerlo. Él regañando a Susan, era algo difícil de creer. Ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta que a Ron le costaba horrores mentirle u ocultarle algo. Está vez parecía ser sincero.

-Ella quería que tuvieras una fiesta de cumpleaños con tus amigos, como te mereces.- dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos –Yo también lo quiero, sabes.-

Hermione se estaba ablandando.

-No tendrían que haberme quitado los libros- dijo Hermione. –Son de la biblioteca y podría meterme en problemas.-

-Seguramente no debimos haberlo hecho.- dijo Ron y agregó sonriendo –Pero debes reconocer que tuvo mucho estilo toda la jugada.-

Aunque no lo quisiera Hermione perdiendo su enojo rápidamente.

-Vamos, solo es un par de horas.- dijo Ron tratando de convencer a Hermione. –Solo somos tus amigos.-

Hermione bajo su varita y la guardo en su bolsillo. Algo en su interior le decía que se olvidara por un par de horas del los libros y pasara ese tiempo con sus amigos, además el día estaba tan hermoso y toda la fiesta estaba decorada perfectamente. En ese momento Susan avanzo hacia donde estaba Hermione.

-¿Sigues enojada?- pregunto temiendo su respuesta.

-Algo...- dijo Hermione tratando de retener el enojo un poco más -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque no se quien te metió esa tonta idea en la cabeza de que no tienes derecho a festejar tu cumpleaños. Tu te merecer eso y mucho más- dijo Susan –Debes saber que hay gente que te quiere y tienes amigos que quieren estar junto a ti en los momentos importantes... ya sean buenos, como hoy, o malos... que esperemos que no vengan.-

Parecía que la pelirroja había practicado el discurso.

-Ron no sabía nada de todo esto- continuó Susan –Tampoco Lisa ni Padma. Yo hice todo por mis propios medios. Sabía que te quedarías todo el día en la torre solo estudiando, pero, si que quitaba los libros tendrías que venir. De cualquier forma no voy a obligarte, si quieres puedes quedarte, sino, te devolvemos los libros y puedes marcharte...-

Hermione quedo callada una vez que Susan termino de hablar.

-Quiero mis libros- dijo Hermione seriamente en ese momento el animo de Ron y Susan se fue al suelo.

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin poder creer que fuera tan testaruda.

–Pero me quedare...- agregó después de unos segundos sonriendo. –A festejar-

-¡Me asustaste!- dijo Susan llevándose la mano al pecho. –No me hagas eso otra vez.-

-Venganza, señorita Bones- dijo Hermione sonriendo –Recuerde que cada acción tiene una reacción.-

Ron, aliviado, les hizo una seña para que los chicos salieran de atrás de los arbustos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!- gritaron al unísono todos.

Ron supo que habían hecho lo correcto al ver la enorme sonrisa que desplegó Hermione. Una sonrisa genuina que llegó hasta los ojos castaños de su futura esposa.

Días después, en Brighton, Patrick Granger estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y tomaba una taza de té, después de un arduo día de trabajo. A sus pies un cachorro mordisqueaba un hueso. Era Hessie un pequeño labrador que su esposa había traído para acompañarse ahora que los chicos tardarían meses en volver a casa.

Mientras miraba hacía el mar vio a lo lejos que un gran pájaro se acercaba a su casa. Era una lechuza, seguramente con noticias de Hermione. Patrick fue hasta la ventana seguido de cerca por el cachorro que movía la cola a cada paso que daba. La lechuza se posó sobre la ventana esperando que desataran la carta que tenía en la pata.

Una vez que desató la carta le dio agua y unos bocaditos que Hermione había comprado para estas situaciones.

-Espera aquí, volverás con una carta- le dijo Patrick sintiéndose algo estúpido por hablarle a un pájaro. El animal ululó en respuesta y comenzó beber agua.

-¡Jean!¡Carta de Hermione!- en menos de que canta un gallo la madre de Hermione estaba junto a su marido.

Cuando abrieron el sobre junto con la carta encontraron una buena cantidad de fotos. En la primera que vieron estaba su hija posando y saludando con dos chicas que no conocían una rubia y una india que vestían los mismos colores que su hija. En la otras estaba Hermione con Susan, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Violet y una foto grupal. Hermione se veía muy feliz.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Les estoy escribiendo para contarles que hoy los chicos me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. La verdad es que no tenía pensado festejar, pero Susan me convenció de que era una buena idea._

_Las chicas de Ravenclaw me regalaron una hermosa túnica azul que espero poder utilizar en mi próxima salida a Hogsmead, el pueblo que esta cerca del colegio, Susan me regalo una pequeña cartera mágica muy linda, Harry me dio un vale en la librería que creo que podré sacar varios libros y Ron me regalo una brujita igual a la que me regalo Bobby la navidad pasada y parecía algo decepcionado cuando se lo dije._

_La fiesta estuvo genial con comida, jugo, cerveza de mantequilla (que no tiene alcohol) y una enorme pastel de cumpleaños._

_Aquí les envío unas fotos de ese día y espero que les lleguen bien._

_Lamento que no pudieran estar aquí, creo que este fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida._

_Los quiere_

_Hermione._

* * *

¡Hola Queridos lectores!

Bueno en este capitulo ni noticias de Peter, pero me dedique un poco más a otros temas. Espero que a pesar de eso no los haya decepcionado. La verdad es que la acción se retrasa por alguna razón o por otra. Tengo un esquema de las cosas que quiero contar en este año, pero siempre se agregan cosas por ejemplo: digo... "Ey, que tal si Susan le roba todos los libros a Hermione. Vamos a ver que tal queda" y así escribo... y escribo. Voy a ver si puedo evitar irme por las ramas.

Una cosa que quiero aclarar la receta del Veritaserum la saque de Internet y no pude obtener fuentes para corroborar la información (por eso les pido que tomen esa información con pinzas largas).

Ahora les dejo otro dato de relleno para los que le interese.

Dato colgado de relleno Nº 5: Susan Bones es un personaje que aparece muy poco dentro de la historia de Harry Potter. Sin embargo la autora dejo una pequeña, pero importante, cantidad de datos sobre ella (se conoce más de Susan que de la esposa de Percy, por ejemplo). En este fic cambié un par de cosas: Los padres de la chica estaban muertos y tuvo que ser criada por su tía, que es una persona muy importante dentro del mundo mágico. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sus responsabilidades le dificultan mucho criar a su sobrina por lo que pasa bastante tiempo con los Potter, que no tienen ningún problema en darle una mano a Madame Bones.

Hay una serie de razones para que esté Susan en esta historia. Quería que hubiera un cuarto integrante dentro del grupo que perteneciera a Hufflepuff y que no fuera un personaje inventado (Esos generalmente no caen muy simpáticos). De esa forma tenemos uno de cada casa y, en cierta forma, era como recrear a los fundadores de Hogwarts. La relación con Ron es un tanto extraña: el viajero temporal no la quiere dentro del grupo en un primer momento y termina aceptando su presencia para no tener problemas con Harry. Es la única a la cual no puede ver como adulta ya que su relación siempre fue muy limitada y no volvió a verla después de Hogwarts. Pero al mismo tiempo, y aunque no lo reconozca, le recuerda mucho a su propia hija y no pudo evitar tomarle cariño. Además, quise darle Susan una personalidad un tanto despreocupada, ya que Ron es demasiado serio, y, en este mundo, Hermione necesita una amiga que la ayude a recordarle que la vida no solo es estudio.

Bueno creo me estoy explayando demasiado y mi idea siempre fue mantener estos comentarios lo más cortos posible. En el futuro voy a continuar hablando de Susan, ya que hay más razones para que esté en la historia pero no quiero revelar nada de lo que va a pasar.

Ya saben dejen sus reviews, comentarios, criticas y amenazas.

Saludos!

Salvatore


	28. Explorando el Bosque

Capitulo 28:

El cumpleaños de Hermione fue un gran día para todos. La fiesta fue todo un éxito y la celebración se extendió durante la tarde. La chica de Ravenclaw ni se acordó de sus libros hasta que Susan se los devolvió una vez que el sol comenzó a bajar y empezó a refrescar.

Ron por su parte estaba muy contento, ya que estaba seguro que su futura esposa había tenido la mejor fiesta de su vida y tenía la certeza de que a partir de ese día Hermione festejaría su cumpleaños.

Pero las cosas eran distintas en este mundo. En esta fiesta de cumpleaños estaban presente Susan que había conseguido de una manera, un poco drástica, que Hermione festejara, y además, estaban Lisa Turpin y Padma Patil, unas chicas con las cuales Hermione , casi con seguridad, nunca había cruzado una palabra en su mundo de origen. Sin embargo le sorprendió, para bien, ver que las dos le tenían genuino aprecio.

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante tranquilos, pero ni bien entraron en el otoño se empezó a notar que los días duraban cada vez menos y comenzaron a llegar los primeros vientos fríos del norte que arrastraban las hojas secas de los árboles creando parches castaños sobre el césped de los jardines. El cielo perdió su color azulado para adquirir un tinta más grisáceo producido por las nubes, que pronto, no dejarían pasar la luz del sol.

-Bueno...- dijo Harry mirando hacia el sol que todavía estaba alto sobre el horizonte –Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto...-

Junto a él se encontraban Ron, Susan, Hermione y a pocos pasos de ellos estaba el resto de los integrantes del club de duelo esperando que apareciera el instructor.

-El profesor Black debe tener una razón para citarnos en los jardines en lugar del aula que tenemos asignada.- dijo Hermione pensativa. –Y no es necesariamente una mala razón.-

Ron miro a los alrededores. La mayoría de los chicos se encontraban charlando agrupados por su casa de origen y no interactuaban con los alumnos de otras casas.

Luna estaba conversando con Madeleine Pelton, su compañera de Slytherin. Lavender, Pansy y Parvati estaban sentadas en un banco hojeando una revista corazón de bruja. Hannah reía por algún comentario gracioso de Ernie. Los gemelos y John conversaban en voz baja y parecían estar recordando alguna travesura... o planeando alguna.

La única excepción eran ellos cuatro.

Un minuto antes de que fuera la hora oficial del comienzo los chicos vieron que el auror se acercaba con paso tranquilo al grupo de alumnos. El último de los Black tenía un estilo radicalmente diferente al de el fraude de Lockhart. Para empezar elegía un vestuario mucho más discreto que el antiguo profesor de Defensa. Además se percibía claramente que el hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- saludó Sirius de buen humor cuando llegó al grupo.

Ese buen humor se debía a que, aparentemente nadie había abandonado. Todo el grupo respondió el saludo del instructor del club de duelo.

-Me complace ver que todos pudieron acomodarse al cambio de horario- dijo Sirius tranquilamente. –Y que recibieron la noticia del cambio de horario.-

En realidad gracias a la lista que había hecho la clase anterior Sirius buscó, con la ayuda de la profesora McGonagall, un horario por la mañana que no interfiriera con las clases ni las prácticas de Quidditch de los miembros del club de duelo.

-Muy bien.- dijo Sirius con voz animada –Formen un semicírculo alrededor mío, por favor...-

En pocos segundos todos se habían reunido en torno a Sirius para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Saber defenderse apropiadamente en una combinación de muchos factores- comenzó a decir Sirius –Se necesitan conocimientos de hechizos, astucia, coraje y trabajar muy duro para ser los mejores.-

Con eso Sirius buscaba aseguraba de incluir las características de todas las casas y que todos sus alumnos pudieran sentirse identificados con la clase.

-La primera parte de la clase será un poco de entrenamiento.- dijo Sirius, y agregó después de unos segundos. –Entrenamiento físico...-

Sirius observo como muchos cruzaban miradas confundidas entre si.

-Sabía que Sirius se traía algo entre manos- le susurró Harry a Ron.

Todos los nacidos muggles parecían saber de lo que estaba hablando Sirius. Sin embargo la mayoría de los sangre pura pestañeaban preguntándose a que se estaba refiriendo el auror.

-Trotar...- aclaró Sirius preguntándose como reaccionarían.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que a ninguno de los miembros del club de duelo parecía agradarle mucho la idea.

-Vamos no pongan esas caras- dijo Sirius dándoles animo –Los muggles pueden correr kilómetros y kilómetros sin ayuda de pociones ni nada. Ustedes pueden hacerlo también.-

-En realidad...- comenzó a decir Hermione pero prefirió no continuar con su frase.

-Muy bien, prepárense.- dijo Sirius. –No se preocupen no será mucho solo una vuelta alrededor del castillo... Comencemos.-

El grupo de treinta chicos comenzó a trotar siguiendo a Sirius que iba a la cabeza. En pocos minutos el grupo que al principio era compacto, comenzo a formar una columna que serpenteaba por los bordes del castillo siguiendo al instructor del club. En los primeros lugares iban los que estaban en mejor condición física, en los últimos los chicos que rara vez en su vida habían escuchado lo que era trotar. Ron, por su parte, agradecía haber comenzado a mejorar su estado físico cuando llegó a este mundo, de cualquier forma le costaba horrores mantenerse entre los primeros y al cabo de unos minutos empezó a sentir dolores en el vaso y en el hombro.

Sirius llegó al punto de partida mucho antes que sus alumnos ya que les había sacado unos buenos cien metros. Rápidamente sacó una lista de los miembros del club y fue marcando a los que iban llegando. Los hijos de muggles, en general, estaban mejor que los magos y brujas de sangre pura, seguramente porque practicaron algún deporte en sus colegios. La excepción era Hermione, que evidentemente, era una chica dedicada a su intelecto.

La última en llegar, caminando, pálida y sin aliento fue Pansy Parkinson. Sirius conocía a unos Parkinson, los dos eran un par de discriminadores fanáticos de línea dura, la chica podría ser su hija. Aunque al auror le costaba creer que esa dos personas tuvieran una hija en Gryffindor.

Marcó a Pansy como llegada en el último lugar y se lo volvió hacia su grupo. La imagen era lamentable, la mitad estaban tirados en el césped tratando de recuperar el aliento y la otra mitad no estaba mucho mejor.

Antes de que Pansy pudiera colapsarse en el suelo llamo la atención de la clase.

-Muy bien ¡arriba!- dijo Sirius –Síganme al aula-

Trabajosamente los chicos se levantaron y caminaron detrás del Sirius. Era una suerte que no se cruzaran a nadie ya que eran realmente un grupo lamentable.

Cuando llegaron al aula encontraron que había una mesa con varias jarras de jugo de calabaza. Que Sirius, seguramente, había llevado para que se refrescaran después de la maratón.

En pocos segundos comenzaron a circular vasos cargados de jugo y en poco tiempo, toda la clase recupero el aliento y se sentía de mucho mejor animo. Afortunadamente a ninguno parecía pesarle la distancia trotada minutos antes.

-Vieron les dije que no era tan duro- dijo Sirius.

-Tenía razón profesor Black- dijo Lavender casi completamente recuperada de la actividad realizada.

Casi todos asintieron de buen humor dándole la razón al auror.

-Tómense cinco minutos y continuaremos con la clase- dijo Sirius satisfecho.

Los chicos y chicas del club de duelo se juntaron nuevamente en grupos para continuar charlando. Esta vez sentado en los bancos que había en el aula.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Susan se sentaron juntos seguidos por la hermana de Harry, que escuchaba la conversación del cuarteto.

-No fue tan duro como lo imagine- dijo Hermione con energía –Nunca fui demasiado buena para educación física ¿saben? Mi hermano siempre fue el deportista de la familia... jugando al fútbol, rugby, críquet y siempre corriendo detrás de cualquier cosa redonda que rebote por una cancha.-

Era evidente que Hermione no compartía el amor de su hermano por los deportes muggles.

-No te preocupes Hermione- dijo Harry terminando su vaso de jugo de un trago –Nosotros no estamos mucho mejor que tu. En el mundo mágico nadie se preocupa por correr... para que, si podemos aparecernos, usar la red flu o volar en una escoba.-

-Es verdad...- dijo Susan –Fíjate que yo termine muy cerca de ti. El único que lo hizo mejor fue Ron.-

-Es lógico que corra rápido si siempre está escapando de las autoridades.- bromeo Harry.

Todos rieron, incluso Ron. La hermana de Harry no.

-Muy gracioso Potter, me recuerdas a Herms en primer año...- dijo Ron.

Hermione le dio un golpe suave en el hombro. No le gusta recordar lo mal que había tratado a Ron.

-Eso fue hasta que me di cuenta que estaba equivocada, contigo Ron- dijo Hermione y agregó seriamente. –De cualquier manera tienes un preocupante hábito de meterte en problemas que seguramente no terminara bien-

-Pero, Hermione...- dijo Harry haciendo una mala imitación de un rostro de inocencia –Tu sabes que los problemas nos encuentran a nosotros.-

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione. –Recuerda que tu también terminaste castigado y perdiendo decenas de puntos más veces de las que puedo recordar.-

-Y todas las ocasiones lo valieron...- confirmo Harry sin dudarlo, mientras recordaba la vez que Malfoy decidió echarle en cara a Susan que no tenía padres, y había llamado a Hermione sangre sucia.

-¡Harry!- dijo Violet mirando a su hermano severamente con sus ojos verdes. -No se quien te metió esas absurdas ideas de que todo se soluciona con violencia... Debes dejar esa actitud o podrían expulsarte.-

Era evidente que la chica había salido a su madre. Ron no podía imaginar que ese respeto por las reglas viniera por el lado de James.

-Violet...- dijo tranquilamente Harry –Espera a que alguien insulte a tus amigos, o le diga a mamá la palabra más horrible e insultante del mundo mágico y después me dices que fue lo que hiciste...-

La niña sabía a que palabra se refería su hermano, una que debería estar olvidada en estos tiempos de paz. ¿Sería posible que alguien la siguiera utilizando?

Antes de que la niña pudiera seguir meditando Sirius llamó nuevamente la atención de la clase.

-Chicos, chicas...- dijo Sirius parándose al frente del aula –Hasta el momento hemos estado practicando ejercicios que, si bien no tienen nada de mágicos, son esenciales al momento de defenderse. Y, por insignificantes que parezcan, más de una vez me han salvado la vida.-

El auror se detuvo un segundo para comprobar que todos lo seguían.

-Ahora debemos comenzar por un hechizo sencillo pero sumamente útil- dijo Sirius –El expeliamus.-

Muchos se decepcionaron ya que esperaban algo mejor. Mejor dicho, a diferencia de Ron, todos estaban decepcionados.

-Profesor Black...- dijo Zacharias Smith levantando la mano –Creo que muchos esperábamos aprender algo un poco más...- se detuvo unos segundos buscando la palabra correcta –Contundente.-

Sirius parecía esperar esa respuesta.

-Muy bien...- dijo Sirius sin hacerse ningún problema -¿Todos piensan lo mismo?-

Animados por ver un profesor tan accesible todos asintieron y dijeron creían que podían ver algo más avanzado. Ron pudo observar que algunos prefirieron quedarse en silencio como Hermione, Harry, Neville y Cedric Diggory.

-Bien...- dijo Sirius sacando su varita. –Entonces...- con un movimiento de su varita trajo a centro del aula un muñeco de pruebas que sostenía una varita.-Me imagina que nadie tendrá problemas en desarmar a nuestro amigo...-

Sirius miró la etiqueta de la compañía que fabricaba el muñeco.

"_Hauser, Hammer und Hirsch" - Prager Strasse Nº 220 – Dresden - Freistaat Sachsen_

-Nuestro amigo... Hauser...- completó el auror.

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie sabía hacer un hechizo de desarme o no se animaba a hacerlo. Ron no abrió la boca, ya que sabía que lo que estaba haciendo Sirius era por el bien de todos ellos (por más que no les gustara).

-El hechizo expeliamus es uno de los hechizos más fáciles de dominar...- dijo Sirius –Y el primero que deben aprender a la perfección antes de pasar a encantamientos más difíciles. Por eso no nos moveremos hasta que todos aprendan a hacerlo.-

De buena o de mala gana, todos parecieron aceptar el razonamiento de Sirius.

Sirius dividió nuevamente a los chicos en grupos de trabajo. Los más grandes tenían alguna idea de lo que debían hacer y después de hacer algunas pocas correcciones y dar unos consejos los dejo practicando.

El grupo de los chicos y chicas de tercero era el más grande y el que creía requería más trabajo. Afortunadamente los buscapleitos presentes en el club eran de gran ayuda, ya que, Ron y Harry, no tenían casi problemas para realizar el encantamiento de desarme. Y estaban mostrándole al resto como hacerlo.

-Con este hechizo les patee el trasero a Crabbe y Goyle como mínimo diez veces- dijo Ron mientras desarmaba a Hauser de un expeliamus perfectamente ejecutado.

-¡Ron!¡La boca!- dijo Hermione reprendiendo al chico. -¡Y no seas arrogante!-

Los que necesitaron más trabajo eran los más pequeños que casi no sabían utilizar sus varitas. A pesar de eso Sirius no tuvo ningún problema en demostrarle varias veces el encantamiento hasta que recordaran bien los movimientos.

-Recuerden damas y caballeros.- dijo Sirius –Enfóquense, hagan los movimientos y digan el encantamiento... sientan la magia fluir.-

El auror notó, que los alumnos de primero y segundo, le ponían mucho empeño al igual que sus compañeros de más edad y que afortunadamente no los desanimaba que los resultados tardaran en llegar.

La primera en obtener un expeliamus bastante decente fue la menor de Weasley,

-¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí!- dijo Ginny saltando de felicidad.

-Muy bien Ginny- dijo Sirius satisfecho –Muéstrale a tus compañeros como lo hiciste.-

El auror advirtió que a pesar de su corta edad y supuesta falta de experiencia, la chica tenía una gran destreza con la varita y no tenía ninguna duda de que sería una bruja muy hábil algún día.

Finalmente llegó el final de la clase pero nadie se apuró por irse, lo que Sirius tomo como una buena señal.

Cuando el auror llegó a la mesa de los profesores se lo notaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Veo que ha sido una buena clase- dijo Remus ni bien su amigo se sentó.

-No te equivocas Remus- dijo Sirus sonriendo –La poción revitalizadora que estaba en el jugo me salvo... sino creo que ahora no tendría alumnos.- Lupin le dirigió una mirada reprobadora a su amigo –No me mires así Lunático... prometo que la voy a reducirla hasta eliminarla... Fue solo para que no se desanimen.-

-Espero que así sea- dijo Remus por lo bajo –O tendrás problemas... graves problemas.-

-Lo prometo- dijo solemnemente Sirius.

Remus conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que hablaba en serio.

-Bueno...- dijo Remus –Así que dejando de lado que les diste una poción encubierta a tus alumnos...Estás contento con tu clase de hoy.-

Afortunadamente ningún profesor parecía estar escuchando o Sirius tendría problemas.

-Lo haces parecer peor de lo que es, Lunático... Y claro que estoy contento.- dijo Sirius de buen talante -Y ni siquiera la víbora que viene reptando por el costado de la mesa de Ravenclaw va a opacar mi humor.-

Remus observo hacia donde indicaba su amigo y vio que la profesora de Runas se dirigía hacía la mesa de los profesores llevando con bastante trabajo una enorme pila de pergaminos, mientras intentaba acomodarse las gafas. Sirius, por parte, hizo nota mental de nunca darle tarea a sus alumnos del club de duelo.

-Creo que nunca te lo dijimos Sirius, pero en séptimo año con James, hicimos apuesta...- dijo Remus.

-¿Quien ganó?- preguntó Sirius recordando con añoranza las apuestas que hacia con sus amigos.

-En realidad ninguno- dijo Remus lanzando un suspiro. –Yo dije que besabas a Alexandra para navidad y James para pascuas...-

Sirius se atragantó con el jugo que estaba tomando.

-¡Es que los dos están locos!- dijo el auror tosiendo. -¿Rydberg...?-

-James y Lily. Se llevaban bien...- explicó Remus tranquilamente –Y eso había pasado, tu perfectamente te podías besar con Alex...-

Sirius debía admitir que si alguien le decía cuando tenía dieciséis años que Lily y James terminarían casados y con tres hijos, se hubiera muerto de un ataque de risa. Ahora si le hubieran dicho lo mismo de Rydberg y él, se hubiera muerto de un ataque de pánico.

-Es una serpiente arrogante- dijo Sirius por lo bajo con desprecio –Como lo era la mayoría de mi familia...-

-Te repito lo que te dije desde que tenemos doce años- dijo Remus –La estás juzgando mal.-

-No lo creo- dijo Sirius sin pensarlo dos veces –Y espero que a ti y a James se les hallan vaciado la cabeza de esas estupideces.-

-No te preocupes Sirius eso fue hace muchos años...- dijo Remus y agregó riendo –No vamos a echarte amormentia en la bebida, sabes... Aunque los dos lo pensamos... ya que era una buena cantidad de galones la que estaba en juego.-

Sirius palideció un poco pensando en la posibilidad, le dirigió una mirada molesta a su amigo y, dudo un poco antes de seguir comiendo.

Afortunadamente para Remus el almuerzo fue tranquilo, ya que su amigo y su colega de Runas habían decidido simular que el otro no existía.

Por su parte Albus Dumbledore miraba complacido a los tres profesores, ya que, estaba muy satisfecho con su nuevo plantel docente. La clase de Remus era una de las preferidas por la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts y el licántropo estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido en los últimos años de una manera acelerada. Alexandra había conseguido hacer las clases de Runas algo interesante y atrapante, cosa que antes de su llegada nadie hubiera creído posible. Y Sirius estaba enseñando a los chicos de su club a defenderse y por lo que había visto las cosas estaban marchando bien, de cualquier forma debía hablar con Sirius sobre la poción revitalizadora dentro del jugo.

La semana continuó sin que pasara ningún hecho importante. Peter Pettigrew no había dado señales de vida y en el profeta si bien mantenía la foto de el reo fugado en primera plana, cada vez tenía menos paginas dedicadas a su búsqueda y a las novedades del caso. Sin embargo la falsa calma que otorgaba la falta de cobertura periodística no se correspondía con la realidad. Sirius seguía firme en su posición de instructor del club de duelo, y Madame Bones, sin entrar en detalles, le dijo a su sobrina que seguía sumamente atareada con todo el asunto de la fuga.

Ron sabía que algo iba a ocurrir y, no bajó la guardia. Noche tras noche permaneció vigilando el mapa del merodeador durante horas antes de quedarse dormido. Si bien agradecía que John le prestara el mapa, sabía que era mejor no depender del niño que vivió en ese aspecto. Afortunadamente Harry y Susan mantenían sus intenciones de crear su propio mapa y todas las noches se reunían en la biblioteca para adelantar la construcción del mapa. Y si habían progresado mucho, no tenían nada concreto aun, solo un montón de líneas de Runas para transcribir, unas formulas de pociones y lo más importante de todo el compás que trazaría el mapa.

Harry había escrito una carta a un negocio de ingredientes mágicos de callejón Diagon, solicitando un presupuesto. La respuesta llegó rápido y no fue muy satisfactoria. Algunos de los ingredientes, como la cola de unicornio macho, eran muy caros. El dedo de Grindylow, lamentablemente, necesitaba ser comprado personalmente con una identificación que probara que el comprador era mayor de edad.

-No entiendo porque no nos lo venden- dijo Susan sonando molesta, después que Harry les mostró la carta.

Los tres estaban en la biblioteca jugando al ajedrez mientras acompañaban a Hermione, que estaba muy interesada en unos libros.

-Es un ingrediente que se utiliza en pociones que pueden resultar peligrosas si se hacen mal.- explicó Harry.

-Eso significa...- dijo Ron.

-Que vamos a tener que conseguirlo por nuestra cuenta...- completó Harry sombriamente.

-Genial...- dijo Susan desesperanzada.

Los tres se miraron un par de segundos.

-Lo único que no podemos conseguir porque es muy caro o porque no nos lo venden son la cola de unicornio y el dedo de Grindylow.- dijo Harry en voz baja –Las dos cosas las podemos conseguir aquí, en Hogwarts, pero... no tenemos mucho tiempo. Dentro de poco comenzara el invierno. Eso significa nieve y, además, el lago se congelara.-

-Si eso pasa podemos olvidarnos de construir el mapa hasta la primavera.- sentenció Ron.

Bajo las luces de las velas de la biblioteca, los tres se dirigieron miradas graves. Mientras escuchaban como el viento golpeaba en las ventanas.

-Hoy a la noche vamos a buscar un unicornio- dijo Harry sin darle más vueltas al asunto. –Traigan escobas... si tenemos que escapar rápido vamos a necesitarlas.-

Ron sabía que un buen plan de ataque siempre considera la retirada. Ya que podían encontrarse con algo de lo que conviniera huir rápido.

-Llevare la mía- dijo Susan. –Y algunas cosas que podamos necesitas... como unas tijeras.-

-Susan...creo que...- comenzó a decir Ron.

-Iré con ustedes Ron- lo interrumpió la chica.

Ron no quería poner a la niña en peligro, si por el fuera iría solo pero Harry estaba decidido a encontrar al unicornio.

-¡Susie!- susurró Ron tratando de no llamar la atención de Hermione –Puede ser peligroso.-

-El papel de caballero con armadura te queda lindo pero funciona con Hermie, no conmigo Ronnie- dijo la pelirroja tomándole el pelo a Ron. –Y ya sabes como somos los Hufflepuff una vez que nos hacemos amigos no nos despegamos ni en las buenas ni en las malas.-

Ron le dirigió una mirada de reproche a ella y Harry que no dijo nada.

-A las once de la noche en la sala de trofeos.- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Después de la cena Ron volvió a su cuarto y comenzó a preparar lo que necesitaba. Tomo sus dos varitas, su Nimbus 2000 y la escondió dentro de una capa de repuesto. Espero a las once menos veinte con la esperanza de pedirle a John el mapa del merodeador. Lamentablemente el niño que vivió, al igual que sus hermanos gemelos y Lee Jordan, no estaban por ningún lado. No hacía falta ser un genio para imaginarse que es lo que estaban haciendo.

Ron se deslizo por los pasillos de Hogwarts con el mayor sigilo posible. Los prefectos y los premios anuales habían terminado su ronda hacía una hora, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con algún profesor, o a Sirius y a Remus dando una ronda nocturna. Afortunadamente no se cruzó con nadie en el camino hacia la sala de trofeos. Poco antes de llegar Ron se detuvo en un oscuro pasillo y sacó su espejo.

-Harry, Susan- susurró. –Estoy llegando, ustedes dónde se encuentran-

Afortunadamente los dos chicos no tardaron en aparecer.

-Llegamos hace menos de un minuto- susurró Harry –Estamos junto a la puerta, ven tranquilo que no hay nadie a la vista.-

Ron sin demorarse un segundo guardo su espejo y se dirigió, lo más rápido que pudo, al encuentro de sus cómplices. Cuando el reloj marco las once los tres estaban reunidos.

-Muy bien- susurró Ron –Hagamos esto lo más rápido que podamos. Y tratemos de pasar desapercibidos.-

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida más cercana tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Los tres se envolvieron en sus capas y se colocaron las capuchas para ocultar sus rasgos. Susan, por su parte, se había tomado muy en serio toda la operación y al igual que cuando entro a la torre de Ravenclaw se cambió el color de cabello y ojos. Para esta ocasión azabache. Ron creía que era una exageración.

-Filch cierra las puertas pero no es nada que un alohomora no pueda abrir.- dijo Harry. –O eso espero...-

En el mundo de origen de Ron la seguridad había sido reforzada después de que Sirius ingresó a Hogwarts, pero aquí Pettigrew no había hecho nada similar, todavía.

-Funcionara, no te preocupes- dijo Ron.

-Y si no funciona. Rompemos un vidrió, le echamos un reparo y corremos lo más rápido que podemos- dijo Susan tratando de restarle seriedad a todo el asunto.

El corredor por el que caminaban estaba bastante oscuro. A un lado tenía una línea de armaduras y al otro lado tenía una sucesión de ventanas por las cuales ingresaba la débil luz de la luna. Afortunadamente llegaron a la puerta sin cruzarse con nadie ni escuchar ruidos extraños.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie en el corredor antes de abrirla.

-Alohomora- susurró Ron y la puerta se abrió.

Escaparse del colegio era la parte fácil. Lo que venía a continuación era lo difícil.

Lo que encontraron al abrir la puerta no lo esperaba ninguno de los tres. Detrás de la puerta estaba esperándolos una muy enojada chica castaña con uniforma de Ravenclaw, era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger.

-Me han decepcionado- dijo Hermione mirándolos severamente con sus ojos castaños.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Susan sin poder creerlo. –¿Como...?-

-¿Se piensan que soy sorda?- dijo Hermione enojada –Estuvieron planeando durante semanas todo el asunto del mapa a dos metros de mi... Sé exactamente que tan adelantados van con ese objeto mágico altamente ilegal y sé que es lo que pensaban hacer hoy. ¡Es que acaso están Locos!-

Ron por su parte estaba sonriendo.

-¿Es que acaso dije algo gracioso Ronald?- dijo la chica mirando duramente a su futuro esposo.

Ron seguía sonriendo y Hermione lo seguía mirando severamente.

-Me alegra que estés con nosotros- dijo Ron dándole un súbito abrazo.

Toda la situación le recordaba a los viejos buenos tiempo en su mundo. Hermione enrojeció y pareció quedarse sin palabras ante el abrazo del chico.

-Y...Yo no vine a acompañarlos- dijo Hermione una vez que Ron la soltó. –Vine a decirles que den medía vuelta y vuelvan a sus salas comunes.¡Si los atrapan los pueden expulsar!- y agregó en su tono más mandón -¡Vamos den la vuelta!-

Hermione permaneció firme en su lugar señalando hacía adentro del castillo. En ese momento se escucho un ruido que provenía de la otra punta del pasillo y que les recordaba mucho al paso arrastrado de Filch.

-Mejor no.- dijo Harry empujando suavemente a sus amigos –Filch viene hacia aquí, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo...-

Susan no necesito más argumentos y se lanzó hacia fuera. Ron tampoco se demoró un segundo, tomo a Hermione de la mano y la llevo hacia fuera. Una vez que estuvieron todos en la parte exterior del castillo, Harry cerró la puerta.

-Rápido, vamos hacía ese grupo de árboles.- indicó Harry.

Los cuatro chicos corrieron hacia el punto donde indicaba Harry y quedaron cubiertos, de la delatora luz de la luna.

Cuando se detuvieron Ron volteó para asegurarse que nadie los había visto y alcanzó a ver a través de las ventanas un débil resplandor que se acercaba a la puerta por la cual habían salido.

-Escóndanse, rápido- susurró Ron –Filch está por llegar a la puerta...-

Susan se tiro cuerpo a tierra y se quedó muy quieta, Harry utilizó un bloque de granito y Ron y Hermione se escondieron detrás del tronco de un árbol.

El celador abrió la puerta y permaneció cinco minutos completos parado en la puerta sosteniendo su lámpara de aceite sobre su cabeza, escudriñando el exterior antes de volver a entrar. Los chicos no salieron de su escondite hasta que no vieron a que la luz de la lámpara se alejo lo suficiente.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Ron todavía sosteniendo la mano de Hermione.

-Claro que estuvo cerca Ron.- dijo Hermione –Porque te piensas que vine por ustedes.-

-Me alegra que vinieras, Hermie- dijo Susan sonriendo –Me estaba aburriendo de ser la única chica en todo este asunto.-

-No estoy metida en esto- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño –Vamos, volvamos antes de que realmente estemos en problemas.-

Hermione trato de arrastrar a Ron pero el pelirrojo no se movió. No podía seguir a su futura esposa ya que necesitaba desesperadamente tener un mapa propio y la única forma era esa.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione algo dolida.

-Lo siento Herms...- dijo Ron tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible –Tu debes volver... no quiero que te metas en problemas... pero yo tengo que hacer esto.-

Hermione pareció meditar un poco todo el asunto. Era evidente que ninguno de los tres pensaba retirarse.

-Muy bien- dijo Hermione finalmente. –Estarás contenta Susie, de que ya no eres la única chica en esta desastrosa expedición.-

Hermione supo que había hecho lo correcto cuando, a pesar de la oscuridad, vio que el rostro de sus tres amigos se iluminaba. Rápidamente los tres le dieron un abrazo y parecían muy aliviados de que este con ellos. En ese momento Hermione noto que no había soltado la mano de Ron desde que habían salido del castillo. La castaña, muy sonrojada, soltó inmediatamente la mano Ron ya que no creía que estuviera bien ese nivel de familiaridad entre amigos.

Ron no dijo nada el rostro de su futura esposa le dijo que cualquier cosa que dijera sería para peor, lamentablemente.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque prohibido. Cuando llegaron al borde se detuvieron por unos segundos. Delante de ellos tenían se alzaba una impenetrable oscuridad, a unos cientos de metros se veía la casa de Hagrid iluminada por la luz anaranjada de velas y lámparas, alzándose como un faro.

Los primeros metros que se adentraron en el bosque fueron tranquilos. Los ruidos eran los normales para un bosque. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los vería encendieron unos lumos con sus varitas.

-¿Por donde buscamos?- susurró Hermione.

-Vamos a donde Harry encontró al unicornio asesinado- dijo Ron –Seguramente andan siempre por los mismos lugares.-

-Es una posibilidad- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a orientarse –Vamos...-

Después de unos veinte minutos de adentrarse en el bosque llegaron al pequeño claro en el cual Harry había visto por primera vez a Voldemort.

-Estoy casi seguro que era por aquí- dijo Harry.

Los cuatro se dispersaron y comenzaron a tratar de encontrar rastros de un unicornio.

Hermione recordó cuando tenía seis años y había ido de campamento al Parque Nacional de Exmoor. Ella había visto bambi un mes atrás y estaba desesperada por ver un venado. Los días pasaron y el animalito no se digno a aparecer. Finalmente su padre se cansó de esperar y tomo cartas en el asunto. Provisto con un mapa, una brújula y un par de prismáticos se adentró con sus hijos en una zona boscosa del parque seguido de sus hijos. Hermione recordaba perfectamente el sigilo con el que les había enseñado a moverse y les mostró que era lo que había que mirar para poder encontrarlo, una ramita rota, pelos en la corteza de un árbol, hojas pisoteadas. El trabajo había tenido resultado y después de veinte minutos consiguieron acercarse a un venado.

Hermione se acerco a un árbol y observó la corteza. Había un par de cabellos blancos y en el suelo una serie de huellas que parecían ser de caballo que salían del claro.

-Por aquí- dijo Hermione siguiendo el rastro y adentrándose más en el bosque.

Harry, Ron y Susan la siguieron de cerca unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un claro más pequeño que el anterior, donde se detuvieron a buscar nuevas pistas.

Pero, la atención de Ron fue atraída por otra cosa. Un sector del suelo estaba cubierto de cenizas frías, pequeños restos de carbón y huesos rotos de aves. Ron hubiera pensado que fuego había sido hecho por centauros, pero un hallazgo le demostró que estaba muy equivocado. Entre las cenizas encontró un pedazo de tela sucio, roto y algo chamuscado, que no debería tener más de diez centímetros de lado. A pesar del estado en el que se encontraba Ron podía reconocer los antiguos colores del tejido: negro y blanco dispuesto en rayas. Era parte de una túnica de Azkaban. Ron se puso súbitamente pálido al pensar a quien podía llegar a pertenecer.

Lentamente Ron saco su varita y comenzó a escudriñar los alrededores. Solo el silencio y la oscuridad parecían estar presentes en el bosque. Por su parte Susan, Harry y Hermione estaban ocupados buscando pistas.

Ron volvió a observar los restos del fogón. Por el estado del lugar nadie había ahí en semanas. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, y sin decir nada, guardo el pedazo de tela en el bolsillo. La varita permaneció en su mano.

-Creo que es por acá- dijo Hermione sin parecer muy segura.

-No hay mejores pistas.- dijo Harry –Y tu tienes un talento innato como rastreadora...-

-Claro que no- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo –Mi papá me mostró que es lo que hay que observar...-

Ron no quería estar en el lugar del que fuera perseguido por el padre de Hermione en este mundo.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron un estrecho sendero que habían hecho los animales al caminar y llegaron a un pequeño arroyo que seguramente terminaría desaguando en algún punto del lago.

-¡Miren ahí!- susurro Hermione señalando a la parte superior del arroyo.

Cuando Susan, Harry y Ron voltearon pudieron ver a unas decenas de metros magnifico unicornio blanco.

-Bien hecho Hermie...- dijo Susan y agregó –Creo que es un macho. Las hembras son más pequeñas generalmente-

Los cuatro empezaron a bordear el arroyo con el mayor sigilo tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Ron, sin embargo, iba más atento a lo que pudiera salir de la oscuridad que al unicornio.

Lamentablemente el unicornio los escuchó y se alejó adentrándose todavía más en el bosque. Pero eso no hizo que Harry, Susan, Hermione y Ron se detuvieran sino que se apresuraran por llegar. Finalmente el unicornio se detuvo después de un par de cientos de metros y comenzó a beber agua del arroyo tranquilamente.

-Creo que nos dejara acercarnos- dijo Harry con cautela.

-Vayan ustedes yo vigilo- dijo Ron que no quería bajar la guardia, un segundo.

-Tranquilo auror Weasley- dijo Susan. –No creo que vaya a pasar nada malo.-

Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie llamaba a Ron de esa forma. De cualquier forma no bajo la guardia. Se habían adentrado demasiado en el bosque para su gusto.

Harry, Hermione y Susan se acercaron al unicornio. El animal parecía haber decidido que los chicos no representaban ninguna amenaza.

-¡Que bonito que eres!- dijo Hermione acariciando el costado del animal. –¿Nos permitirías cortarte unos cabellos de la cola?... Te aseguro que es por una buena razón.-

El animal miro a Hermione y pareció asentir con la cabeza.

-Creo que eso fue un sí- dijo Susan. –Yo me encargo-

Harry por su parte se unió a Ron que estaba algo alejado de la escena.

-Ron, estás preocupado por algo.- dijo Harry. –¿Que es lo que pasa? Parece que no vez el momento de largarte de acá.-

Ron no estaba seguro si compartir lo que había encontrado.

-No creo que tu quieras quedarte aquí mucho tiempo más- dijo Ron esquivando la pregunta.

-Claro que no- dijo Harry –Pero parece que algo te altero desde que entramos.-

Ron decidió no seguir ocultando cosas, sabía que Harry lo odiaba.

-Creo que Pettigrew estuvo acampando en el claro en el que estuvimos antes- susurró Ron.

Susan había dejado su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a atar la cola del unicornio con un cordón, seguramente para asegurarse que los para que la cola formara una especie de ramillete.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Harry, mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte su varita.

-Casi...- dijo Ron –Era un campamento viejo, debería tener un par de semanas...-

Susan había terminado de atar el cordón y estaba buscando un par de tijeras en la mochila. Hermione, mientras tanto trataba de mantener al unicornio calmado.

-Más o menos para la época que te encontraste con ese misterioso sujeto en los pasillos.- dijo Harry.

A Ron no le gustaba que Pettigrew estuviera en el bosque prohibido. Evidentemente había decidido no utilizar los pasadizos que unían la escuela con Hogsmead. Había utilizado el camino largo pero seguro, bordeando las murallas y adentrándose en el bosque hasta las montañas, donde las murallas están menos vigiladas y cruzando el territorio centauro. Ron descartaba que los centauros le avisaran a Dumbledore sobre la presencia de Pettigrew. Los dementores podían controlar el perímetro, pero, en su forma animaga no les llamaría la atención.

En ese momento Susan cortó la cola con unas tijeras que parecían ser de peluquería.

-Ahí esta...- dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo el ramillete de cabellos.

A continuación lo guardo en su mochila y saco unos caramelos que se los dio al unicornio.

-Un premio por portarte tan bien- dijo Susan dándole los dulces.

El unicornio parecía encantado con los caramelos y golpeo suavemente a Susan con el hocico pidiéndole más.

-Tengo unos más...- dijo la pelirroja poniendo más caramelos en su mano –Pero te harán mal a los dientes.-

El unicornio no pareció importarle demasiado y comió los últimos dulces de Susan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Repentinamente el unicornio se agitó y comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque.

-¿Qué lo habrá asustado?- se pregunto Hermione.

-No quiero averiguarlo- dijo Harry preocupado -Junten todo y larguémonos de aquí-

Ron estaba completamente alerta. El bosque era un lugar peligroso, con o sin Peter Pettigrew.

-Esperen falta algo- dijo Susan.

-¿Que falta?- dijo Ron algo nervioso.

-El compás... necesito activarlo para tener el primero de los seis puntos de referencia- dijo Susan.

-Podemos hacerlo en el borde del bosque...- dijo Hermione.

Si lo activaban aquí esa porción del bosque quedaba dentro del mapa. Eso significaba que si Pettigrew decidía volver a su antiguo campamento podrían verlo.

-No, hazlo aquí- dijo Ron. –Pero trata de apurarte.-

Susan saco un cilindro hexagonal, hueco en el centro y que terminaba en punta marcado con Runas a los costados.

-Muy bien- dijo Susan –Según lo que decía el libro el compás va a lanzar tres destellos. El primero al activarlo uno cuando esté a la mitad del proceso y otro cuando termine. Estos destellos dejan fluorescentes a los seres vivos por un par de segundos... así que, no se asusten.-

-Creo que es una mala idea.- dijo Hermione. Seguramente tenía razón.

Susan dejo el artefacto parado sobre una piedra con manos temblorosas y lo golpeo con su varita. Parecía bastante nerviosa. Después de unos segundos hubo un destello azulado y el compás permaneció levitando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Funcionó!- dijo Susan emocionada.

Todos se miraron y desprendían un brillo azulado, que resultaba muy extraño. Pero mientras lo chicos se miraban entre si Ron noto algo que le helo la sangre. Una docena de metros por encima de sus cabezas, entre los árboles, vio un brillo azulado que bajaba lentamente sobre sus cabezas. La criatura era bastante grande tenía cuerpo redondo y una serie de patas a los costados. Sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó un sectumsempra no verbal. La maldición estuvo tan bien apuntada que partió la criatura por la mitad y cayo al suelo con gran estruendo.

-¡Merlín!- dijo Susan asustada hasta la medula. –¿Q...Que demonios es eso?-

-Una acromantula- dijo Ron algo pálido.

Ron estaba preocupado. No sabía bien donde estaba pero era evidente que estaba cerca del nido de Aragog.

-¿Falta mucho Susan?- preguntó Ron sintiendo una terrible urgencia de largarse de ahí.

-Podemos detener el proceso pero perderíamos lo que tenemos...- dijo Susan mientras miraba como el compás levitaba y giraba sobre su eje.

Ron lamentaba el momento que había querido mapear ese sector.

-Nos vamos...- dijo Ron.

-Espera...- dijo Harry que estaba observando uno de los pedazos de acromantula. –Susan ¿tienes un frasco?-

Saco de su mochila un frasco donde había llevado los caramelos y se lo entregó a su amigo.

-Mi mamá siempre se queja de que el veneno de acromantula es bastante costoso...- dijo Harry –Puede sernos útil en el futuro... quien sabe cuando vemos otra de estas cosas.-

-¡Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa!- dijo Ron molesto. –Pueden aparecer más-

Harry había vaciado uno de los colmillos con bastante rapidez llenando la mitad del frasco y se dirigió al otro colmillo para repetir el procedimiento.

-Está bien- dijo Harry cerrando el frasco –Ya termine... Vamos.-

En ese momento el compás lanzó otro resplandor indicando que había llegado a la mitad del procedimiento. Nuevamente los cuatro amigos despidieron un color azulado.

-Les aseguro que no es perjudicial para la salud.- dijo Susan, tratando de levantarles un poco el animo.

Pero esta vez, al igual que la anterior, no fueron los únicos en adquirir ese color fluorescente. Todo alrededor de ellos, y por encima de sus cabezas se podían ver enormes arañas fluorescentes que se acercaban. Estaban rodeados.

-¡Oh Dios!- dijo Hermione.

A pesar del temor Ron observó con orgullo que ninguno de sus tres amigos se había quedado paralizado por el miedo sino que sacaron sus varitas y se prepararon para defender.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera organizarse, una decena de arañas se lanzaron contra ellos.

-¡Diffinto!- dijo Hermione. Cortando a la acromantula más cercana.

El hechizo a pesar de ser menos poderoso que el sectumsempra fue perfectamente ejecutado y dejo fuera de combate a la criatura.

-¡Depulso!- dijo Susan y una araña salió despedida contra un árbol para no volver a levantarse.

Harry por su parte apunto hacía arriba y de un bombarda despejo el cielo de dos arañas que estaban bajando sobre ellos.

-Júntense en el medio- grito Ron tratando de ordenar la defensa –Espalda contra espalda...-

Hermione, Harry y Susan se formaron rápidamente. De esa forma podían defenderse sin ser sorprendido por detrás. Los cuatro chicos rechazaron oleada tras oleada, pero cada vez se les estaba haciendo más difícil. Se hizo evidente que necesitaban escapar.

-Serpensortia- dijo Harry varias veces lanzando un par de víboras bastante molestas y agregó en parsel. –Ataquen a las arañas, no las dejen pasar.-

Las víboras se lanzaron contra una de las arañas pero las acromantulas eran bastante difíciles de matar. Las serpientes de Harry estaban muriendo muy rápido pero les estaban dando a Harry y a sus amigos un respiro.

-¡Rápido las escobas!- dijo Harry.

-No tengo escoba- dijo Hermione mientras lanzaba otro hechizo a una araña.

-No te preocupes cariño- dijo Ron sin pensarlo –Tu vienes conmigo.-

Hermione tomo nota mental para decirle más tarde a Ron que no se refiriera a ella de esa forma. Harry Ron y Susan tomaron sus escobas justo cuando la última de las serpientes caía bajo los colmillos de las arañas y se transformaba en humo.

Antes de que pudieran despegar cuatro arañas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre ellos, un poco más atrás venía una nueva oleada avanzando sobre los cuerpos de sus compañeras caidas.

-Bombarda- dijo Ron volando a la primera acromantula por los aires.

-Braquium Emendo- dijo Susan.

El hechizo que utilizo Lockhart para desaparecer los huesos del brazo del Harry del mundo de origen de Ron. Tuvo un efecto sumamente desagradable en un ser que tenía un exoesqueleto.

Harry y Hermione despacharon otras dos arañas con otros Bombarda. Ahora con el paso libre. Harry, Ron y Susan se elevaron por los aires. Hermione iba agarrada fuertemente a la cintura de Ron y cerró los ojos ante el súbito ascenso.

Afortunadamente llegaron a la cima de los árboles. Sin ningún contratiempo y el último destello del olvidado compás les mostró un horrible escenario, donde había por lo menos cuarenta años rondando el lugar en el que habían estado.

-Accio Compás- dijo Susan y el compás voló hasta su mano. Una vez que lo tuvo la chica lo guardo en su mochila.

-No entiendo porque no esperamos en el aire mientras el compás trabajaba.- dijo Hermione.

Ron pensó que Hermione tenía mucha razón.

Las tres escoban comenzaron a avanzar, tranquilamente una junto a la otra, rumbo a las luces de Hogwarts. Ninguno tenía muchas ganas de apurarse.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro.

-Demasiado.- dijo Harry pesadamente –Jamás hubiera querido hablar parsel otra vez....-

-No hay nada de malo en hablar Parsel- dijo Hermione, que seguía fuertemente abrazada a Ron -Nos diste el tiempo necesario para poder tomar las escobas.-

-Lo se...- dijo Harry. –Pero...-

-Pero nada. Te defendiste muy bien hoy...- dijo Ron. –De hecho todos lo hicieron muy bien...-

Ron estaba orgulloso. Los tres chicos habían salido sin un solo rasguño del ataque de un ejercito de acromantulas, sin duda serían excelentes luchadores. En el caso de Harry y Hermione fue un alivio ver que poseían las mismas habilidades de combate que en su mundo de origen y en el caso de Susan fue una grata sorpresa, ya que había pocas brujas que pudieran defenderse como lo había hecho la chica.

-Y tenemos la cola de unicornio y el primero de los seis puntos del mapa- dijo Harry satisfecho.

-Y salimos vivos- dijo Hermione lanzando un suspiro y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Ron.

Los chicos avanzaron sin apurarse y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a donde comenzaban los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se habían desviado bastante de su punto de salida y estaban bastante cerca de las puertas del colegio.

-No cero que sea una buena idea entrar por la puerta principal- dijo Hermione. –Podríamos volar hasta nuestras salas comunes.-

-Eso funcionaría en tu caso y en el de Ron- dijo Harry –Susan y yo tenemos la entra un poco más complicada.-

-Yo no tanto- dijo Susan –Las ventanas de las habitaciones dan al acantilado del lago. Puedo golpear la ventana hasta que Hannah o Megan se despierten y me abran.-

-Bueno en ese caso.- dijo Harry –Yo soy el único que tengo problemas para volver.-

-No te preocupes Harry- dijo Hermione –No te dejaremos solo.-

Susan y Ron compartían la idea de Hermione.

-Por cierto Hermione...- dijo Harry intrigado -¿Cómo fue que supiste donde encontrarnos?-

Hermione sonrió aparentemente estaba esperando esa pregunta por parte de sus amigos.

-Se reunirían en la sala de trofeos y los espere en la salida más cercana.- dijo Hermione como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo. –Era un suicidio esperar dentro... Filch estaba dando vueltas todo el tiempo.-

Ron sonrió al pensar que su futura esposa tenía talento para evadir los problemas.

Harry, Ron Hermione y Susan comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente, rumbo a la puerta por la cual habían salido, a lo lejos se veían los dementores custodiando las puertas. Estaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de Ron.

-Apurémonos.- dijo el pelirrojo –No me agrada tener a esa cosas tan cerca.-

-A mi tampoco me simpatizan.- dijo Harry –Pero no corramos... no quiero darles una excusa para que vengan.-

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente hacia el muro del castillo. Lamentablemente tenían que cruzar todos los jardines. Los primeros metros los hicieron a paso rápido, pero después de unos metros aflojaron el paso.

-Me cuesta poner un pie adelante del otro- dijo Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por no detenerse. -No pensé que estuviera tan agotado-

-Fueron demasiadas emociones- dijo Hermione sonando también cansada.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron caminando trabajosamente

-Saben... Podríamos haber muerto, ahí afuera...- dijo pesadamente Susan.

-Tengo frío...- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Ron comenzó a sentirse muy desanimado, extrañaba a sus hijos, extrañaba poder abrazar a Hermione sin temor a como reaccionara y lamentablemente no parecía que las cosas fueran a mejorar. Pensó que el frío que sentía nunca se iría y todas las dudas que tenía desde que había llegado a ese mundo comenzaron a asaltarlo nuevamente. Pero, desde el fondo de la mente de Ron algo le dijo reaccionara. Él conocía esa sensación de desesperanza que lo estaba invadiendo perfectamente.

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y observo como un grupo de dementores se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos. Parecían estar decidiendo si los atacaban o no, y Ron sabía cual sería la decisión. Debían llegar al castillo lo antes posible.

-Cambio de planes...- dijo Ron. –¡Huyamos de aquí!-

Harry, Hermione y Susan se dieron vuelta vieron como los dementores se acercaban, más decididos que antes, hacia ellos.

Hermione subió nuevamente a la escoba de Ron. Una vez que estuvo acomodada los tres chicos patearon el suelo y en menos de un segundo escobas para levantar vuelo. A pesar de que Susan tenía una escoba más vieja, que no era tan veloz como las nimbus, y la escoba de Ron cargaba a dos, el cuarteto pudo poner unos metros de distancia que les devolvió algo de temperatura y alegría.

Viendo que la fuente de calor y felicidad que habían encontrado estaba escapando los dementores comenzaron a perseguirlos. Harry, Ron y Susan comenzaron a bordear el castillo a toda velocidad tratando de llegar lo antes posible a una puerta, cualquier puerta.

Los dementores no querían perderlos y dos más se le sumaron cortándoles el paso, al frente y por el costado.

-¡Cuidado!¡Suban!- dijo Harry tirando del mango de su escoba para subir y escapar al helado aliento de sus perseguidores.

Susan y Ron recibieron la advertencia a tiempo y evitaron estrellarse contra el dementor. Pero mientras iban elevándose en línea recta Ron, que iba en tercero en esa carrera contra la muerte, sintió que Hermione estaba aflojando su abrazo, como si las fuerzas la abandonaran. La verdad era que los dementores estaban cerca, demasiado cerca y era muy difícil mantenerse conciente.

-¡Herms!¡sujétate fuerte!- dijo Ron desesperado.

-Ron...- escuchó que Hermione lo llamaba con hilo de voz. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

No iba a perderla por nada del mundo. Podía irse este universo y los entes de este universo al demonio pero no la perdería.

Necesitaba un recuerdo feliz. Ron recordó un momento muy especifico, cuando Rose y Hugo eran pequeños, Hermione y él les estaban leyendo cuentos muggles antes de irse a dormir.

¡Expecto Patronus! pensó Ron con todas sus energías. Y un terrier plateado salió de la punta de su varita, para defenderlos del ataque de las malignas criaturas. Ron no perdió un segundo y lo envió directamente hacia atrás, a contener a los dementores. Rápidamente la brisa helada pareció entibiarse y Ron sintió como Hermione se aferraba más fuerte a él.

Ron observo que Harry torcía un poco su rumbo hacia fuera y a continuación, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra una ventana del último piso. Segundos antes de impactar contra el cristal lanzó un hechizo destruyendo el cristal. Susan, esquivo algunos vidrios que caían y siguió la trayectoria de su amigo, pasando a través del hueco creado por Harry, y Ron, queriendo poner distancia con los dementores, siguió a la chica de Hufflepuff.

Con la velocidad a la cual venía ninguno pudo controlar bien sus escobas. Los cuatro terminaron cayendo y rodando por el duro suelo de piedra. Harry que venía con más impulso no se detuvo hasta chocar la pared.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Harry levantándose trabajosamente. –Ron, Susie, Herms... contéstenme-

Harry vio a sus tres amigos tirados en el piso rodeados de vidrios rotos y por un momento pensó lo peor.

-Estoy bien- dijo Susan adolorida sin moverse mucho.

La chica tenía un feo raspón en la mejilla y los pantalones rotos en las rodillas, por donde también sangraba.

-Y...Yo también- dijo Hermione desde el suelo. –Algo aturdida pero bien-

Hermione parecía haberse golpeado un poco, pero por suerte no era nada grave.

-Condenadamente bien- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro de alivio. Se encontraba tirado boca arriba en el piso de piedra junto a Hermione.

Ron había amortiguado la caída de Hermione y estaba seguro que se había roto una costilla.

Mientras estaban levantándose un dementor apareció flotando frente a la ventana observándolos detrás de su capucha, pero no entro, no podía. A razón el patronus de Ron se mantenía debajo del marco, escondido de la vista de sus amigos, pero negándole la entrada.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo escucharon pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente. Ron vio aliviado como tres patronus un cisne, un perro grande y un lobo se colocaba entre ellos y el dementor. Ron, aliviado, elimino su propio patronus. El dementor viendo que no había nada que atrajera su interés se retiro.

Ahora los cuatro chicos se voltearon a ver quienes eran, los que los habían rescatado. Ron tenía una idea, aproximada. Eran la misteriosa Alexandra Rydberg, y los intrépidos Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

-Merlín- dijo Sirius pálido como la cera –¿Están bien?-

Remus comenzó a observarlos y comprobó, aliviado, que ninguno había sufrido el beso del dementor.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Sirius recordándoles mucho a la profesora McGonagall –Está vez se pasaron... Ya tuvimos problemas con John, Fred, George y Lee, antes de medianoche ¡Y ahora ustedes! ¡Que demonios tienen en la cabeza!-

Harry nunca había visto a Sirius tan molesto en toda su vida.

-Deja los reproches para después Black.- dijo Rydberg sonando preocupada. -Primero debemos llevar a estos niños a la enfermería.-

-¿Y tu que haces despierta?- dijo Sirius mirando sospechosamente a la profesora. –¿No tendrás nada que ver en esto?-

-¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso?!- dijo Rydberg indignada y parecía a punto de golpear a Sirius.

El Licántropo se colocó, rápidamente, entre su amigo y la profesora sabiendo que no era el momento de discusiones estúpidas.

-Sirius, yo no creo y tu tampoco que Alexandra este implicada en nada esto- dijo Remus tranquila pero firmemente –Su habitación al igual que las nuestras están a la vuelta del corredor y debe haber escuchado el estruendo que armaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan... Además, por la bata, el camisón y las chinelas, se nota que estaba durmiendo.-

La profesora se sonrojo y, pudorosamente, tomó los bordes de la bata color verde que estaba usando y los acomodó para que la cubriera mejor.

Sirius murmuro algo que se parecía a una disculpa y se volvió a los cuatro chicos.

-Vamos a la enfermería- dijo seriamente el auror –Una vez que madame Pomfrey diga que están bien... van tener mucho que explicar.-

Ron jamás había visto a Sirius ni en este mundo, ni en su mundo de origen tan enojado. Aunque sabía que si estuviera en a posición del padrino de su amigo reaccionaría de la misma manera.

Los profesores ayudaron a los chicos a levantarse. Susan, Harry, Hermone y Ron tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar trabajosamente hasta la enfermería. Todos estaban algo afectados por el encuentro por los dementores. Cuando llegaron Madame Pomfrey comenzó a administrar chocolate caliente.

-No se preocupen chicos- dijo Rydberg afectuosamente –En menos de un segundo los Madame Pomfrey los hará sentirse mejor.-

La enfermera prefirió que los cuatro se quedaran en las camas de la enfermería y, a pesar de las quejas de los chicos, no dio el brazo a torcer. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron acomodados Sirius se cruzó de brazos y comenzó con su interrogatorio.

-Muy bien... explíquenme que demonios estaban haciendo afuera- dijo Sirius seriamente.

Ninguno le contesto.

-Me imaginaba que no habría respuesta...- dijo Sirius sonando cansado.

El auror sabía que estaban metidos en un asunto turbio. Excepto Hermione los tres estaban cubiertos con capas oscuras e incluso la chica de Hufflepuff se había cambiado el color de pelo y ojos, evidentemente para poder camuflarse mejor en la oscuridad. Sirius decidió modificar su forma de preguntar. Debía decir algo que los forzara a dar una explicación.

-Miren, sé que están en una edad difícil...- dijo Sirius sonando comprensivo –Son amigos desde hace años... son chicas y chicos... que están empezando a ser hombres y mujeres... los sentimientos empiezan a aparecer, las hormonas hacen todo más difícil...-

Ron no pensaba abrir la boca, sabía que Sirius los estaba pinchando para que hablaran. Y la técnica tuvo resultado.

-¡No!¡No es nada de eso!- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. –Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada... nada de eso... somos solo amigos.-

-¿Entonces que hacían a las tres de la mañana afuera?- preguntó Sirius rápidamente a la chica de Ravenclaw.

Hermione apretó los labios fuertemente.

-Estábamos planeando una broma.- dijo Harry antes de que alguien dijera algo -John y a los gemelos siempre bromean diciendo que hay algo entre Ron y Susan, y Hermione y yo-

En esa frase había algo de verdad, los gemelos siempre bromeaban con Ron y Susan, pero nunca con Hermione y Harry. Eso último era invento de Harry y sus amigos lo sabían pero les pareció mejor no contradecirlo.

–Pensábamos dejar una escrituras en la pared del colegio que no se pudiera borrar, bien alto y con letras grandes... Por eso llevamos las escobas.- continuó Harry -Iba a decir "Este Halloween: Futura boda de John Potter con Fred y George Weasley" Pero antes de que pudiéramos siquiera comenzar a escribir aparecieron los dementores y tuvimos que escapar... y ya vieron como término todo...-

Harry había hecho su mejor actuación, había mezclado verdad con mentira y había dado una buena razón para estar afuera con las escobas. Alexandra, Remus y Sirius no le creyeron una sola palabra. Lamentablemente, por más buena que fuera su historia, Harry no podía pasar una mentira a una astuta Slytherin, y a los dos merodeadores.

-Esa clase de actos vandálicos hacia las instalaciones de Hogwarts es severamente castigado- dijo la profesora de Runas, mientras se preguntaba que estaban haciendo afuera realmente.

-Coincido- dijo Sirius.

Remus que no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

–Además perderán puntos... como mínimo cien- continuó el auror.

Sirius jamás había estado tan asustado y enojado en su vida. No podía creer que su ahijado se hubiera expuesto de esa forma a los dementores. James y Lily se volverían locos cuando se enteraran que su hijo estuvo a punto de perder su alma.

-Hablaremos con sus jefes de casa en la mañana.- dijo el licántropo. –Para ver cual va a ser el castigo...-

-A menos que haya una buena razón para que estuvieran afuera- dijo Sirius dándoles una última oportunidad para hablar.

Los tres profesores recibieron nuevamente solo silencio como respuesta.

-Muy bien. Espero que recapaciten sobre lo que han hecho, las consecuencias de sus acciones podrían haber sido peores que la muerte.- dijo Remus –Nos veremos mañana.-

Los tres profesores dieron media vuelta y se fueron de la enfermería.

-Snape me va a decapitar.- dijo Harry una vez que estuvieron solos. –Literalmente...-

-McGonagall también va ser creativa con su castigo.- dijo Ron, que a pesar de tener la mente de un hombre adulto todavía temía un poco a su profesora de transformaciones.

-Más de cien puntos...- dijo Hermione que parecía estar en shock. –Cien puntos...-

-Tranquila Hermione- dijo Ron intentando calmar a su futura esposa –Todos perdimos la misma cantidad así que no altera nada de el torneo de las casas...-

Lo dicho por Ron pareció consolar un poco a Hermione. Cien puntos menos para todas las casas era lo mismo que si no les hubieran restado nada.

-Eso el lo único bueno- dijo Hermione –O mis compañeros de casa no me hablarían nunca más.-

Ron no le tenía mucha confianza a los Ravenclaw. Las águilas habían tratado bastante mal a Luna en su mundo, y por su bien esperaba que no se les ocurriera hacerle algo parecido a Hermione.

-Tu eres la que más puntos les llevas.- dijo Harry –Si te dicen algo, diles que no contestaras nunca más una pregunta en clase y fíjate que cara te ponen.-

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. La idea del chico de pelo color azabache era buena, muy buena.

-No te preocupes Hermione, Lisa y Padma son tus amigas.- dijo Susan –Ya vas a ver que no te dirán nada sobre los puntos,- y agregó algo más preocupada -si no que solo querrán saber que hacíamos nosotras dos, con dos chicos después de medianoche.-

Susan imaginaba que tendría que pasar por el mismo interrogatorio con Hannah y Megan, sus compañeras de cuarto y amigas en Hufflepuff.

-¡Oh Merlín!- dijo Hermione, ya que sabía que era muy probable que lo que decía Susan ocurriera.

* * *

¡Ey!¿Qué es lo que hago tan temprano de vuelta? Paso una semana del la última vez que subí un cap...

Bueno acá les dejo otro capítulo y espero que les guste. Como pueden ver hay un poco más de acción. La verdad es que se me hizo bastante fácil de escribir y ayudo muchísimo que dispusiera del tiempo necesario (después de mitad de febrero voy a tener muy poco así que no se acostumbren).

Prometo que va a haber un poco más de acción en las siguientes clases del club de duelo. Para compensar tuvieron un poco de pelea en el bosque prohibido y dementores.

Además Hermione volvió a la acción y el cuarteto supero su primer y más grande obstáculo en la construcción del mapa. Además Ron encontró algo que podría indicar la presencia de Pettigrew en el bosque.

Sirius por su parte se enojo bastante. Es medio raro pensar en Sirius enojándose con Harry pero me imagine que si bien no tendría ningún problema con una broma inocente, no le va a causar mucha gracia que casi pierda el alma con un dementor.

Dato colgado de Relleno: John Potter es el hermano mellizo de Harry y el verdadero niño que vivió en este fic que he inventado. A pesar de tener la responsabilidad del mundo mágico en sus hombros no se lo toma nada en serio y lo único que parece importarle por ahora es divertirse lo más posible con los gemelos.

A pesar de que muchos pueden pensar que todo fue una confusión y Harry es realmente quien derroto a Voldemort cuando era un bebe. Debo decir que no es así. Yo explique un poco que fue lo que paso pero deje algunos datos afuera que volverán a aparecer más adelante.

En cuanto a la personalidad de John me lo imagino como alguien que no es sumamente agradable. Tiene una tendencia a hacer bromas un tanto crueles (como la que le hizo a su hermana) y es algo creído. A su favor tiene que su familia es lo que más quiere en el mundo y consiguió aceptar que su hermano estuviera en Slytherin.

Bueno creo que eso sería todo por ahora.

Dejen sus comentarios.

Saludos! Besos! Abrazos! Y demás formas de demostrar afecto.

Salvatore!


	29. Hogsmeade

Capitulo 29:

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan tuvieron una noche tranquila gracias a las pociones que la enfermera les había dado. Lamentablemente no tuvieron un despertar tan agradable ya que antes de que la Madame Pomfrey pudiera siquiera traerles el desayuno apareció la profesora McGonnagal.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes cuatro- dijo la profesora severamente cuando estuvo frente a ellos. –Los profesores Lupin, Black y Rydberg me relataron a mi y a los otros jefes de casa lo que ocurrió anoche. ¡Se puede saber que es lo que estaban pensando!-

Los cuatro sabían que era mejor no responder. La profesora McGonagall no aceptaría ninguna excusa.

-Los Profesores Rydberg y Black, creen… los dos... que merecen estar castigados-

La profesora McGonagall parecía sorprendida de que sus dos colegas pudieran llegar a coincidir en algo. Siempre había creído que Sirius Black y Alexandra Rydberg no podían ponerse de acuerdo ni en el color de una naranja.

–Y el director y los jefes de casa no pudimos menos que respaldarlos.- concluyó la vicedirectora -Por eso estarán castigados todos los días durante tres semanas.-

Hermione estaba pálida. Nunca había recibido un castigo tan duro.

-¿Tres semanas…?- dijo incrédula Susan.

-¡Si! ¡Tres semanas! ¡Y agradezca que no los expulsamos, Bones!- dijo duramente la profesora McGonagall. –Además hemos enviado cartas a sus respectivos hogares informando de lo que han hecho y del castigo que han recibido.-

Sin más la profesora se retiró de la enfermería.

-Creí que me expulsaban...- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

El pelirrojo sabía que venía probando la paciencia de la profesora McGonagall desde que había llegado a este mundo. Y no con bromas como los gemelos, si no con cosas mucho más peligrosas.

-Yo también creí que era mi último día...No entiendo cómo Snape dejó pasar esta oportunidad para expulsarme.- dijo Harry extrañado –Además jamás había visto a Sirius tan enojado... y no es de las personas que se enojan... casi siempre está de buen humor.-

-Entonces vamos a tratar de terminar este mapa sin meternos en problemas- dijo Hermione. –Ahora que somos cuatro deberíamos resolver todo esto más fácil.-

Los tres se quedaron mirando a su amiga de Ravenclaw sonriendo. Ron por su parte estaba sumamente aliviado, la razón: Hermione había vuelto.

-Voy a llamar a Madame Pomfrey- dijo Susan teatralmente –Creo que acabo de escuchar a Hermie decir que nos ayudaría a terminar el mapa... o yo estoy alucinando o...-

-¡Cállate Susie!- dijo Hermione echando a su amiga una mirada que pretendía ser siniestra. –Alguna vez te dijeron que eres una actriz horrible-

-No lo creo. Pero por cierto... ¿Que pasó con eso de que el mapa era un objeto prohibido?- preguntó la pelirroja intrigada. –¡Y que paso con eso de que estábamos rompiendo como mínimo veinticinco reglas de Hogwarts!-

Hermione se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Debo reconocer que su creación es un desafió interesante- dijo Hermione –Algo que muchos magos adultos no sabrían ni por donde empezar... ustedes han hecho un trabajo magnifico hasta ahora– las palabras de Hermione demostraban que estaba muy orgullosa de sus amigos -y la verdad es que me intriga todo el mecanismo que lo hace funcionar. Además si lo utilizamos bien no debería traernos ningún problema... siempre y cuando lo terminemos-

-Claro que lo terminaremos...- dijo Harry con seguridad –Tenemos todo resuelto excepto las matemáticas que... te tocan a ti.-

-Yo quería la parte de Runas- dijo Hermione sonando algo decepcionada –Pero me parece que había muchos interesados...-

-Así es Herms, pero no te preocupes - dijo Ron estrujándola suavemente con un brazo. –Si alguien puede salvar a estos pobres e ignorantes magos de esos extraños números y formulas muggles eres tu.-

Hermione se puso algo colorada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de Ron.

Está de más decir que las siguientes semanas fueron bastante difíciles para los cuatro. Primero tuvieron que soportar la llegada de tres Howlers, uno de Molly, uno de Lily y uno de Amelia; además de una dura carta de los padres de Hermione, que si bien no gritó a los cuatro vientos lo que le decían a su hija, le expresaron lo decepcionados que estaban de su comportamiento.

Pero la cosa no terminó ahí. Los cuatro tuvieron que responder los cuestionarios de sus compañeros. Algunos querían saber sobre los dementores pero todos querían saber que era lo que estaban haciendo afuera. De alguna forma se filtró la explicación original de Harry, lo cual le trajo algunos problemas a los chicos con John y los gemelos.

Además de los vociferadores, las preguntas y temer la venganza de los gemelos, las chicas tuvieron que soportar las habladurías, principalmente de Malfoy y su grupo. Que se encargaron de dejarles bien en claro que pensaban que las dos eran fáciles y dejaban que Harry y a Ron les hicieran cualquier cosa. Para desgracia de Draco y sus amigos la profesora McGonnagal los escuchó y tuvieron un muy duro castigo.

Los chicos soportaron sus castigos estoicamente, limpiando calderos con Snape, puliendo trofeos, limpiando la enfermería, lavando vidrios, limpiando rendijas de baldosas utilizando solo un cepillo de dientes y cumpliendo castigos todas las noches con casi todo el personal del colegio. Afortunadamente Hagrid no los llevo al bosque prohibido como en primer año si no que los puso a cosechar enormes calabazas, tarea infinitamente más pesada pero preferible a volver al lugar donde casi mueren.

Al final del día habían cosechado un centenar de calabazas de varios tamaños. Algunas tenían un tamaño bastante normal pero otras parecía haber recibido fertilizante mágico y tenían más de un metro de altura.

Cuando terminaron estaban cubiertos de tierra y tenían las manos a la miseria gracias a tallos de las calabazas.

-Bueno parece que ya terminaron- dijo Hagrid sonriendo cuando estaba bajando el sol. –Lamento que tuvieran que hacer esto chicos pero ya saben, ordenes son ordenes, además no se que se les cruzó por la cabeza para salir de noche con los peligros que hay... Bueno, tengo jugo de calabaza fresco adentro ¿alguien quiere?-

-¡Calabaza no!- dijo Susan abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y agregó –Agua estará bien.-

-Cobarde- le dijo Hermione a su amiga de Hufflepuff.

-Muy bien vengar adentro...- dijo Hagrid.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro los cuatro amigos se colapsaron en las sillas de Hagrid. Había sido un día muy duro.

-Bueno si no me equivoco hoy es el último día de su castigo.- dijo Hagrid.

-Si. Así es- dijo Harry –Con esto se termina todo...-

-Bueno espero que con esto aprenda a tener algo más de cuidado.- dijo Hagrid –El año pasado cuando me enviaron a Azkaban por todo ese asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos estuve muy cerca de esa criaturas, demasiado cerca. Vi lo que pueden hacer, es una suerte que a mi no me afectara tanto a los demás magos y brujas.-

-¿Por qué no te afectan tanto?- preguntó Susan interesada, mientras le hacia mimos a Fang, el gigantesco perro de Hagrid.

-Tengo sangre de gigante y los gigantes son inmunes a la magia.- dijo Hagrid simplemente. –Pero eso no significaba que tuviera suficiente sangre como para no que no me hicieran nada, lo lamento por los pobres desgraciados que deben quedarse ahí encerrados el resto de su vida.- y agregó tratando de parecer serio –Y ustedes no tienen sangre de gigante, ni saben hacer un patronus, por eso mejor quédense adentro donde nada puede pasarles.-

-En el tiempo que estuviste en Azkaban ¿Llegaste a ver a Pettigrew?- preguntó Hermione interesada.

-No. Yo, por suerte, no estaba en el Sector de Máxima Seguridad- dijo Hagrid –Donde los dementores patrullan todo el tiempo. Tengo entendido que Pettigrew estaba ahí en una celda para él solo sin salir y con dos dementores custodiando la puerta de su celda.-

Parecía que Pettigrew había recibido el mismo tratamiento que Sirius en el mundo de origen de Ron.

Después de tomar varios vasos de jugo de calabaza de Hagrid. Los chicos partieron para el castillo. Cuando llegaron al la puerta principal del castillo observaron que faltaba más o menos dos horas para que la comida fuera servida.

-Necesito una ducha- dijo Susan mirándose en el espejo que usaba para comunicarse con sus amigos –Urgente. O me parece que mi túnica va a empezar a caminar por su cuenta.-

-Todas estás tareas hacen que uno aprecie mucho más la posibilidad de utilizar magia para realizarlas- dijo Hermione.

-Si. Ha sido un día duro- dijo Ron y le pregunto a Susan. –¿Ajedrez antes de la cena?-

-Claro pero primero tengo que prender fuego esta túnica y sacarme un par de capas de suciedad de encima- dijo Susan.

-Entonces nos encontramos acá en cuarenta minutos.- dijo Harry –Además tenemos que hablar del mapa.-

Desde el incidente con los dementores no habían tocado nuevamente el tema. Pero, ahora que habían terminado sus castigos era hora de volver sobre todo el asunto.

Cuando Ron llegó a la sala común vio que muchos de sus compañeros estaban reunidos frente al tablón de anuncios. Dean, Seamus y Neville parecían bastante contentos por algo que habían publicado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ron a Lavender que era la más cercana a él.

-Anunciaron la primera salida a Hogsmeade del año- le dijo Lavender emocionada, señalando una nota que había aparecido en el viejo tablón de anuncios –Es este fin de semana-

Ron estaba esperando para ir a Hogsmeade desde hacía tiempo. Necesitaban comprar unos cuantos elementos de pociones para completar el mapa. Además, Susan, con bastante buen criterio, quería activar el compás afuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts para que incluyera una mayor superficie.

-Estupendo- dijo Fred, que acababa de entrar a la sala común seguido por George y John Potter -Tengo que ir al negocio de Zonko: casi no me quedan bombas fétidas.-

John se dejó caer en una silla, junto al fuego del hogar, parecía muy molesto. En ese momento los compañeros de Ron se dieron cuenta de que John no podía ir. La mayoría de los chicos le dieron palabras de aliento. Lavender, Pansy y Parvati se ofrecieron a traerle dulces de Honeydukes.

-No te preocupes John te traeremos algunas bombas fétidas para ti también.- dijo George palmeándole el hombro comprensivamente.

-Gracias chicos.- dijo John sonando desesperanzado –No creí que esto fuera a pasarme. Además ni siquiera puedo falsificar la firma de mamá o papá por que McGonagall sabe que nos firmaron las autorizaciones a mi y Harry... ¡demonios! ¡Por que no pudo esperar un año más en Azkaban ese idiota de Pettigrew!-

En ese momento entró la hermana de Harry a la sala común. Los libros que venía cargando indicaban que venía de la librería.

-¡John!- dijo Violet –No puedo creer que estés pensando en falsificar la firma de papá... te dejarían castigado hasta el próximo milenio.-

-Y quien le va a ir con el chisme- dijo John de mal humor –Acaso tu enana... porque no vas a hacer tarea o lo que sea que haces en tu tiempo libre, y me dejas tranquilo.-

La chica rápidamente subió las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de las chicas muy ofendida y parecía que algunas lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-No tendrías que haberla tratado así- dijo Lavender –Es tu hermana ¿sabes?-

John se levantó malhumorado y comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de los chicos. Ron, por increíble que pareciera coincidía con Lavender. Además lamentaba que la hermana de su futuro cuñado pretendiera que no existía desde el incidente de los dementores. Era una buena chica, pero su actitud le recordaba mucho a Hermione en su primer año. Esperaba que al igual que su futura esposa, la hermana de Harry cambiara su actitud.

El cuarteto se encontró, tal como habían acordado, en el gran comedor. Ron y Susan que fueron los primero en llegar y se ubicaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff con el tablero y las fichas de ajedrez mágico. Harry y Hermione llegaron pocos minutos después y se instalaron junto a ellos a mirar como sus dos amigos jugaban y a planear los pasos a seguir con el nuevo mapa del merodeador.

Todos habían encontrado en sus salas comunes el anuncio de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Si querían terminar el mapa tendrían que comprar unas cuantas cosas en el negocio de ingredientes de pociones del pueblo.

-Estás son las listas con las cantidades- dijo Harry dándole a Hermione un pergamino.

-Esto nos va a costar unos cuantos galeones- dijo Hermione sonando un poco preocupada el efectivo que tenían era algo limitado.

-Para eso van a llevar esto- dijo Harry sacando del bolsillo de su uniforme una probeta que contenía un liquido transparente –Es el veneno de acromantula y este tubo cuesta más que todos los ingredientes juntos. Podemos cambiarlo y no tendríamos que poner un solo galeón de nuestros bolsillo.-

-Wow ¿de verdad?- consiguió articular Susan olvidándose momentáneamente de que pieza iba a mover.

-De verdad... Pero tengo más buenas noticias- dijo Harry con una sonrisa cómplice sacando cuatro probetas más –Hay uno de estos para cada uno... aparte del que llevaran a Hogsmeade. Es el botín que conseguimos de nuestra expedición al bosque prohibido...-

Harry le entregó una probeta a cada uno de sus amigos.

-¡Genial!- dijo Susan tomando uno de los tubos de vidrio.

-Consérvenlo para alguna ocasión especial.- les recomendó Harry.

-Claro que si.- dijo Hermione observando su probeta con atención –No lo utilizare a menos que sea completamente necesario El veneno de acromantula es una sustancia regulada por el ministerio de magia, no podría conseguirla hasta que sea mayor de edad.- y a continuación agregó seriamente -De cualquier forma, les recomiendo que tengan, mucho... pero mucho cuidado y lo guarden en lugar seguro... unas gotas de este liquido pueden ser mortales.-

Ron guardó su parte del veneno en su bolsillo haciendo nota mental de esconderlo en el fondo doble de su baúl, junto al colmillo de basilisco y demás cosas por las que lo expulsaría de Hogwarts por solo tenerlas.

-Voy a llevar esto a mi habitación, ahora mismo.- dijo Hermione. A tiempo que con mucho cuidado, guardaba los dos tubos y las listas de ingredientes dentro de su mochila.

La futura esposa de Ron parecía estar algo nerviosa de tener toda esa evidencia incriminatoria en sus manos. Antes de que Hermione pudiera levantarse vieron que Ginny entraba por la puerta del gran comedor. Ron se preguntaba que hacía su hermana tan temprano por el comedor.

-¡Que tal chicos!- dijo Ginny acercándose a su hermano. -¿Jugando al ajedrez?-

El partido de ajedrez estaba olvidado hacía un buen rato.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Ginny sonando sorprendida –Susan te esta dando pelea... jamás vi que perdieras tantas fichas, Ron.-

-Claro que buena... yo le enseñe.- dijo Ron sonando algo arrogante y agregó –Jaque mate.-

El partido había terminado y Susan quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Ron! ¡No seas soberbio!- lo reprendió su futura esposa –Es un defecto muy grande.-

-Perdón Herms- dijo Ron.

Ginny miraba divertida la interacción entre su hermano y la que, aunque lo ignoraba, sería su futura cuñada.

-Me enteré que este fin de semana es la primera salida a Hogsmeade, me imagino que van a ir juntos.- dijo Ginny sentándose junto al amigo Slytherin de su hermano.

Ron observo que podría haberse sentado junto a él, junto a Hermione o Susan. Pero parecía que el inconsciente de su hermana la estaba guiando un poco en su elección.

-En realidad yo...- dijo Harry sonando algo triste. –No voy...-

En ese momento Ginny recordó que Harry, al igual que su hermano John, no podían ir a pueblo debido a la amenaza que representaba el criminal fugado Peter Pettigrew.

-Lo lamento Harry- dijo Ginny sintiéndose muy mal por él –Yo no me acordé...-

Las orejas de la menor de los Weasley se volvieron color escarlata indicando que estaba avergonzada.

-No hay problema...- dijo Harry sonriendo, ya que le resultaba muy difícil enojarse con la hermana de su amigo.

-Porque no vienes a jugar conmigo al Quidditch mañana.- dijo Ginny rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces y sonrojándose un poco después de decirlo –Si quieres. No se si recuerdas... que en el tren te había dicho... que...-

-Claro que me acuerdo- dijo Harry en menos de un segundo antes de que la hermana menor de su amigo pudiera terminar la frase –Me encantaría jugar al quidditch contigo.-

-¡Genial!- dijo Ginny sonriendo –Te veo el sábado después del almuerzo, aquí mismo.-

-Claro.- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa a la sería su esposa.-Traeré mi escoba.-

Los dos se sonrojaron un poco ante el intercambio de sonrisas pero parecía que no sabían bien como continuar después de ahí.

-Hasta luego, Harry- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y sin acordarse siquiera de su hermano y las otras dos chicas.

-Hasta luego, Ginny- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa y se fue bastante contenta rumbo a torre de Gryffindor. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente desapareció a través de las puertas del gran comedor. Ron recordó que era el momento de sacar a relucir su faceta de hermano sobreprotector.

-Cuida a mi hermana, Potter- dijo Ron con mala cara. Susan y Hermione lo patearon por debajo de la mesa ni bien termino de decir su amenaza.

-Claro que la cuidare.- dijo Harry que, algo atontado, no tomo los dichos de Ron como una amenaza si no como un simple pedido de su amigo que le pedía que cuidara de su hermana menor durante un partido de Quidditch.

Ron decidió dejar el asunto ahí. Sabía Harry y Ginny se querían en cualquier universo y seguramente terminarían casándose aquí también. Guardaría las amenazas y las caras siniestras para cuando las cosas estuvieran más avanzadas.

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que Ron esperaba. Todos los sus compañeros estaban muy emocionados por salida, y se despertaron bastante temprano por la mañana. Al viajero temporal le gustaba ver a todos tan despreocupados, ya vendrían los horribles años en los cuales sentirían miedo hasta de su propia sombra.

Durante el desayuno Lavender, Pansy y Parvati estaban planeado a donde irían en su visita. Neville, Dean y Seamus también estaban considerando cuales eran los mejores lugares para ir. Los que brillaron por su ausencia fueron los hermanos Potter. Ron sabía que John se había quedado durmiendo y Harry seguramente había hecho lo mismo.

En la mesa de los profesores también había algunos que estaban preparándose para la visita a Hogsmeade, otros no.

-Severus. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a Hogsmeade?- le preguntó la profesora de Runas mientras tomaba su desayuno. –Más tarde nos reuniremos con la profesora McGonagall y otros profesores en Las Tres Escobas... a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla y conversar.-

El profesor de Pociones no parecía interesado en la propuesta de su colega.

-La verdad Alexandra es veo niños todos los días, y no tengo el más mínimo interés en verlos otra vez mientras visito el pueblo en mi tiempo libre- dijo Severus Snape ácidamente –Prefiero ir a Hogsmeade los fines de semana que no hay ninguna salida programada.-

-Eres un amargado Sev...- dijo la profesora de Runas afablemente –¿No recuerdas con nostalgia las salidas a Hogsmead de nuestro tiempo como estudiantes?-

-No.- dijo rotundamente el profesor Snape cerrando la discusión.

-Está bien no te insistiré más- dijo Alexandra dándose por vencida –Si te arrepientes ya sabes donde estaremos...-

-De cualquier forma gracias por invitarme- dijo Snape algo más conciliador, ya que si bien no pensaba ir, apreciaba que Alexandra lo invitara.

Finalmente Ron, Hermione y Susan se reunieron en la puerta principal después del desayuno para emprender la partida a Hogsmeade. El día no podía ser mejor para esa época del año. Si bien estaba nublado, las nubes eran delgadas lo que permitía pasar bastante luz y por suerte no amenazaba con llover.

-Muy bien.- dijo Ron -¿Están listas?-

-Si mi capitán- dijo Susan haciendo un saludo militar y agregó en un susurro –Tenemos todo lo necesario para la misión.-

Cuando Susan se refería a todo lo necesario estaba hablando del compás y a las listas de compras.

-Es una lástima que Harry no pudiera venir- dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco mal por su amigo –No dijo nada pero se que está triste.-

-Es una lástima- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro –No será lo mismo sin el...-

Ron esperaba que esta vez Harry tuviera la paciencia como para quedarse en el castillo.

-Estoy tan emocionada...- dijo Hermione nerviosamente –No sabía si utilizar ropa que utilizan los magos o la que traje de casa. Al final opté por la túnica que me regalaron Padma y Lisa, pero el abrigo es muggle... ¿qué les parece?-

Para Ron, Hermione podía vestirse con una bolsa de papas y de cualquier forma estaría hermosa.

-Estás preciosa- le dijo Ron sin pensarlo.

Hermione enrojeció un poco y a parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Su amiga de Hufflepuff se dio cuenta y lleno el vacío de palabras antes de que se hiciera demasiado evidente.

-Estás perfecta- dijo Susan y agregó dándole una rápida mirada a Ron. -Vas a dejar a más de un chico boquiabierto.-

–Esa no es la idea de esta excursión.- dijo Hermione -Vamos a comprar elementos para pociones, a activar el compás y después de eso a recorrer el pueblo.-

-Ya lo se- dijo Susan.

En ese momento la fila en la cual estaban parados esperando que controlaran sus autorizaciones avanzó un poco.

-Pero es la primera salida a Hogsmead...- dijo Susan –Y es importante ir linda.-

Hermione detecto un poco que a su amiga le faltaba un poco de confianza.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hermione con seguridad –Vas a dejar a más de un chico con la boca abierta.-

-¿Enserio?- dijo Susan.

-Enserio- dijo Hermione sin un ápice de duda –El verde de tu vestido combina con el color de tu cabello, además se nota que pusiste mucho empeño en el peinado y el maquillaje está perfecto.-

Susan sonrió aliviada.

-Me dejas más tranquila, Hermie- dijo Susan dándole un abrazo a su amiga –Estuvimos dos horas con Hannah y Megan tratando de estar lo mejor posible... no por que nos interese alguien- agregó algo colorada –Solo para estar linda... sabes...-

Finalmente llegó el momento en que Filch comprobara sus autorizaciones.

-Así que aquí están los tres busca pleitos.- dijo el celador desagradablemente –Si por mi hubiera sido los hubiera azotado hasta que se les cayera la piel por lo que hicieron, o los dejaría un par de horas con los dementores para que se les pasen las ganas de conocerlos... pero no, la disciplina no es lo que era en los buenos viejos tiempos...ni siquiera les quitaron las salidas a Hogsmeade... donde van a ir a comprar vaya uno a saber que.-

Filch observo detenidamente las autorizaciones tratando de ver algún signo de falsificación.

Después de varios minutos Filch no encontró ninguna razón para impedirles la salida y los dejo irse.

-Creo que Filch nos va a revisar cuando volvamos.- dijo Hermione mirando hacía el celador que estaba revisando las autorizaciones de otro grupo de alumnos.

-Puede revisar lo que quiera- dijo Susan. -No vamos a traer nada ilegal.-

-Pero van a preguntarnos para que queremos un montón de ingredientes que el profesor Snape no nos pidió- dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes Herms...- dijo Ron –Si mis hermanos pueden pasar bombas fétidas nosotros podemos pasar un montón de ingredientes para pociones.-

Finalmente los tres cruzaron las puertas. Afortunadamente los dementores se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que los alumnos no resultaran demasiado tentadores. De cualquier forma Ron, Hermione y Susan apuraron el paso para perder a las siniestras criaturas lo antes posible.

Cuando llegaron aproximadamente a la mitad de camino Susan se detuvo.

-Esperen un momento.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff mirando hacia los alrededores.

-¿Qué sucede, Susie?- peguntó Ron.

La chica parecía muy interesada en un grupo de pinos que crecía al costado del camino.

-Vamos a ese grupo de árboles.- dijo Susan saliéndose del camino -Ahí nos podremos ocultar mientras activamos el compás.-

-¿No sería mejor activarlo en Hogsmeade?- preguntó Ron que espera incluir el pueblo en el mapa.

-Es demasiado lejos- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

Viendo que Hermione y Susan parecían saber más del funcionamiento del compás que él prefirió no discutir.

-De hecho, aquí es bastante lejos.- dijo Susan sonando algo preocupada –Esperemos que pueda funcionar como corresponde.-

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a el grupo de pinos que crecían a una decena de metros del camino. Afortunadamente no había nadie cerca y no vio la operación. Ni bien estuvieron bien cubiertos detrás de un bloque de piedra que afloraba de la tierra, Susan saco el compás y lo activo con su varita.

El objeto destelló como lo había hecho la primera vez iluminándolos con un resplandor azulado que era mucho menos notorio a la luz del día, que en la profunda oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido. El compás comenzó a levitar y girar sobre su eje como lo había hecho la primera vez pero el segundo destello estaba demorando bastante en llegar. Después de cinco minutos el resplandor llegó y los chicos pudieron respirar aliviados.

Cuando el compás terminó una de las caras hexagonales cambio de color y se puso más oscura, indicando que tenían el segundo punto, de los seis que necesitaban. Susan guardó el artefacto en su mochila y retomaron el camino a Hogsmeade. Después de veinte minutos de caminar llegaron a la entrada del pueblo. Junto al camino estaban paradas dos personas que conocían. Eran Remus Lupin y Sirius Black

-¡Que buenos tiempos aquellos, Remus!- dijo Sirius con nostalgia en la voz –Recuerdo las citas que tuve aquí... nunca una igual a la otra, ¿puedes creerlo?-

-Claro que puedo creerlo porque nunca salías con la misma chica más de una vez Sirius- dijo Remus. –Eras un desastre...-

Suirius le hecho una mirada cómplice a su amigo antes de lanzar una carcajada ante el comentario Remus.

-Tu tampoco eras trigo limpio Remus- dijo Sirius –Solo sabías caer bien parado-

En ese momento los dos merodeadores repararon en que Susan, Ron y Hermione se acercaban a ellos y adoptaron una posición más formal. Los chicos simularon no haber escuchado una sola palabra de la conversación.

-Buenos días profesor Black, buenos días profesor Lupin- dijo Hermione formalmente cuando pasaron junto a ellos.

Ron y Susan la siguieron en el saludo.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Sirius que ya se le había pasado el enojo con su ahijado y sus tres amigos –Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y... por favor... no se metan en problemas.-

El auror se refería a la clase de problemas que involucraban dementores, o podían terminar muertos.

-Después de las tres semanas de castigo no nos quedan más ganas.- dijo Susan sonando cansada.

Ron y las chicas se despidieron de los dos merodeadores y continuaron su camino adentrándose en Hogsmeade.

-Dime algo Remus- le preguntó Sirius a su amigo -¿Nosotros éramos tan arriesgado como esos tres y Harry?-

-No. Nosotros éramos solo muy molestos.- dijo Remus suspirando –Por eso me preocupan Harry y sus amigos... no son malos chicos, pero tienen una particular facilidad para atraer problemas. Si no, fíjate lo que pasó el año pasado y el anterior... ningún chico de esa edad debería vivir lo que vivieron esos cuatro.-

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sirius pensativo.

En ese momento escucharon el taconeo de alguien más que se acercaba, caminando rápidamente por el camino empedrado que unía Hogsmeade con Hogwarts. Cuando se dieron vuelta en dirección de la cual sonido vieron que era la profesora Rydberg.

-¡Hola Remus!- dijo Alexandra saludando afablemente a su colega e ignorando completamente a Sirius. –Nos vemos más tarde, en Las tres Escobas.-

La profesora de Runas siguió su camino. Sirius la observó alejarse, hasta que se adentró en las angostas callejuelas de Hogsmead. Pero, el auror noto que no se dirigía hacia la taberna de Rosmerta.

-Mira esto Remus, la serpiente no está reptando hacia la taberna como dijo que haría...- dijo Sirius pensativo –Me pregunto a donde irá... ¿Qué estará tramando?-

-Hay muchos lugares para ir... el correo, la librería, también puede ir a comprarse una túnica.- le dijo Remus. –O tu solo vas a la taberna Sirius cuando vienes a Hogsmead.-

Al no recibir respuesta Remus volvió la mirada a su amigo pero en su lugar solo encontró un gigantesco perro negro de ojos grises

-Sirius, no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez.- le advirtió el licántropo.

La mirada que le dio Canuto le indicó que no andaba en nada bueno.

-Se acabó.- dijo Remus alejándose de su amigo algo enojado –Yo me voy a la taberna... No se que quieres hacer y no quiero enterarme... debería considerar madurar alguna vez.-

Sirius observó como su amigo se alejaba hacía las Tres Escobas y comenzó a seguir el rastro de la profesora. Después de unos minutos de dar vueltas por las callejuelas de la aldea la encontró sola, sentada en una pared baja de piedra frente a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Sirius se preguntaba estaría haciendo Rydberg en ese lugar.

El auror en forma de perro se acercó sigilosamente a la mujer que, afortunadamente para él, estaba mirando para otro lado y todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. Cuando estuvo al lado de justo al lado de ella se quedó inmóvil sin siquiera pestañear, mientras aguardaba que Alexandra se percatara de su presencia. A Sirius se le ocurrió que la serpiente podía pensarse que había visto al Grim. Esa sería una broma genial.

Después de unos minutos Sirius comenzó a cansarse de estar en la misma posición y dio un resoplido para atraer la atención de la profesora de Runas. La treta tuvo resultado y Alexandra se giró en la dirección en la cual venía el ruido. Está de más decir que se llevó el susto de su vida cuando vio que junto a ella estaba parado un perro negro del tamaño de un oso.

-¡Merlín!- dijo la profesora de Runas llevándose una mano al pecho y con otra sacando instintivamente su varita de un bolsillo de su sobretodo.

Alexandra se quedó completamente inmóvil, ya que parecía temer que el más mínimo de los movimientos pudiera desatar la furia asesina del gigantesco animal. Sirius, por su parte, esperaba que usara su varita así podía agregar maltrato a los animales a la lista de crímenes de su antigua compañera de colegio y actual colega.

Pero la profesora no lo ataco, ni huyo como el auror suponía que haría. En cambio, después de unos tensos segundos, bajo su varita. Eso Sirius no lo esperaba.

-Me asustaste- le dijo la profesora cautelosamente –Eres bastante grande ¿sabes?-

Sirius le respondió dándole una mirada que le decía que ya estaba enterado de su tamaño. Alexandra se sorprendió por lo expresiva de la mirada y notó con alivio que el perro no parecía querer atacarla.

-Y además pareces ser inteligente.- dijo Alexandra sonriendo y cada vez más interesada en el gigantesco perro negro.

Alexandra nunca le había sonreído. Sirius debía reconocer que tenía una linda sonrisa. A continuación la profesora de Runas se quitó lentamente el guante que cubría su mano derecha y acercó, cautelosamente, su pequeña mano a la gigantesca cabeza de Canuto. Sirius, por su parte, estaba muy asombrado con toda la situación. Cuando la mano de Alexandra se posó sobre el pelo negro y suave, comenzó a acariciarlo cariñosamente.

-¡Buen perrito!¡Buen perrito!- dijo Alexandra sonriendo mientras acariciaba a Sirius contenta de que no le hubiera sacado la mano de una dentellada.

Sirius se sorprendió ya que jamás nadie había utilizado un diminutivo como "perrito" para referirse a su forma de animago. Pero no se quejó ya le gustaban los mimos que le hacía Alexandra.

-Pareces estar bien alimentado.- dijo la profesora de Runas pensativa mientras lo rascaba detrás de la oreja y Sirius torcía un poco la cabeza –Tienes el pelo en buenas condiciones... Ninguna pulga a la vista... Eso significa que debes tener alguien que te cuida. ¿Eres de Hogsmeade?-

Sirius le dio una mirada que decía que no.

-No, no eres de aquí. Es verdad, nunca te había visto.- dijo Rydberg, que ya le había perdido el miedo al gigantesco perro –Debes pertenecer a algún muggle de por aquí cerca... los hechizos repelentes funcionarían con tu dueño pero no contigo.-

Sirius en su forma de perro tenía muchas de las actitudes de uno y, por más que no le cayera muy simpática la joven mujer rubia con anteojos, estaba disfrutando mucho de los mimos de Alexandra y, sin darse, cuenta apoyó su enorme cabeza sobre su falda.

-Sabía que eras bueno, lindo.- dijo la profesora riendo afablemente.

Sirius por su parte se preguntaba quien era la persona que estaba utilizando poción multijugos para personificar a Rydberg.

–Cuando era pequeña me hubiera gustado tener hermanos, pero era hija única y a veces cuando me sentía algo sola quería tener un cachorro ¿sabes?. Nada tan grande como tu... quizás un Beagle o un terrier Escocés, pero mis padres no querían ni uno grande, ni uno pequeño...-

Sirius se imaginaba que este era el comienzo de alguna siniestra historia del nido de víboras del cual había salido Rydberg. Además, no entendía para que quería un hermano, si el hubiera podido reemplazar a su hermano Régulus por un perro lo habría hecho. Y, seguramente, hubiera sido una relación mucho más cordial.

-Pensaban que yo pediría un gato o un kneazle como cualquier niña mágica de mi edad.- continuó Alexandra y agregó algo triste –No me consiguieron el cachorro que les pedí, pero de cualquier forma eran buenas personas... algunas veces los extraño.-

Sirius se percató en que se refería a sus padres como si ya no estuvieran más. El auror levantó su cabeza de perro y observó a los ojos azules que se escondían detrás del los antejos realmente intrigado.

-Eres un buen perrito- le dijo mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas con las dos manos –Bastante inteligente, déjame decirte... si pudiera te llevaría conmigo, pero no creo que con mi sueldo de profesora pudiera comprar una res al día para poder alimentarte...-

Sirius puso cara de cachorro abandonado.

-¡No me pongas esa cara!- dijo Rydberg riendo y agregó –Se nota por tu aspecto que no eres callejero, tienes tu casa, una familia que te cuida y debe extrañarte bastante.-

Alexandra se paró y se colocó nuevamente los guantes en las manos.

-Además, yo debo irme- dijo la profesora de Runas.

En ese momento Sirius vio que salía a la calle Abeforth Dumbledore, su antiguo compañero de la ahora desaparecida Orden del Fénix y el tabernero del Cabeza de Puerco.

-¡Alex!- Abeforth acercándose -¿Qué haces aquí afuera niña?... Estaba esperándote ¿Y que demonios es esa cosa?-

Sirius nunca había visto al huraño hermano de Dumbledore de tan buen humor.

-No es una cosa Abe- dijo Alexandra dándole unas palmaditas en cabeza a Sirius –Es un perro.-

-Qué bueno verte niña- dijo Abeforth acercándose a la profesora y dándole un gran abrazo.

-Es bueno verte también, Abe.- dijo Alexandra sonriendo.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir a visitarme, niña.- dijo el tabernero

Cuando soltó a la profesora de su abrazo observo a Sirius que seguía sentado en su lugar.

-Por cierto, jamás había visto a este perro en Hogsmeade- dijo Abeforth -Espero que no sea tuyo Alex. Y si lo es, se queda afuera... con esos pulmones consumiría todo el oxigeno de la taberna.-

La profesora rió ante el comentario del tabernero.

-No. No es mío- se explicó Alexandra -Debe haberse escapado de la casa de algún muggle...-

-Bueno espero que no traiga problemas- dijo Abeforth mirando a Sirius con suspicacia.

-No los traerá- le aseguró Alexandra al tabernero y se volvió hacia Sirius –Adiós perrito, vuelve a tu casa que deben extrañarte.-

Sirius vio como se entraban en el Cabeza de Cerdo y se acercó a la puerta de la taberna.

-Pero dime como has estado niña, ¿has estado comiendo bien?- dijo el tabernero mientras desalojaba a uno de los clientes regulares de la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana.

Alexandra no parecía muy de acuerdo con la operación pero no dijo nada y se sentó en la silla que Abeforth había corrido para ella. Y a continuación trajo dos relucientes vasos y un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

Muy extrañado, Sirius dio media vuelta y se alejó de la taberna. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y se aseguró que nadie lo veía, volvió a su forma humana. Ahora en dos pies, continuó su camino hacía Las Tres Escobas donde lo estaría esperándolo Remus.

Si no hubiera estado tan ensimismado, pensado en todo lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos con Alexandra, habría escuchado que aparte de sus pasos, se escuchaban otros que no pertenecían a nadie que estuviera visible. Finalmente el auror doblo la esquina.

Después de unos segundos, una vez que el callejón estuvo desierto, alguien salió de la nada.

-Eso si que estuvo cerca- dijo John Potter dando un suspiro de alivio sacándose la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. –Si Sirius nos atrapaba aquí, mamá nos haría volver a casa caminando y nos maldecía durante todo el camino.-

-¡Pero que haces John!- dijo Harry enojado. –Nos pueden ver... sabes que hay aurores dando vueltas por el pueblo.-

-Está bien- dijo el niño que vivió acomodando la capa nuevamente sobre el y su hermano.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente en la dirección opuesta a la de Sirius.

-Ahora...- dijo John –Vas a decirme que es lo que estás tramando con Susan y los otros dos.-

-No puedo decírtelo- dijo Harry pero se rectificó rápidamente –Mejor dicho no quiero decírtelo... por si al final no sale bien.-

En ese momento aparecieron una chica y un chico con bufandas de Hufflepuff que se besaron apasionadamente. John y Harry esperaron a que se fueran antes de continuar.

-Está bien, no me digas- dijo John –De cualquier forma no se porque tanto secreto seguramente es una estupidez.-

-No lo es... Solo quiero ver tu cara si todo sale como planeamos con Ron, Susan y Hermione- dijo Harry llegando a la puerta del negocio de ingredientes para pociones –Y aquí me esperas cinco minutos.-

Harry salió de debajo de la capa, entró al local, trabó la puerta y se dirigió al fondo. Si bien los únicos clientes del local estaban apoyados en el mostrador y le daban la espalda, las dos cabelleras pelirrojas y una castaña le ayudaron a reconocerlos inmediatamente.

-Como va todo- dijo cuando llegó junto a sus amigos.

-¡Harry!- susurró Hermione -¡Que haces aquí!-

-Es una buena pregunta- dijo Susan ceñuda –Sabes que es peligroso que estés en Hogsmeade.-

-¿Por Pettigrew?- pregunto Harry.

-Aparte de Pettigrew... ¡Por tu padre, tu padrino, los profesores y por el escuadrón de aurores que está dando vueltas por Hogsmeade!- dijo Susan. –Si te encuentran aquí, Lily te va a arrastrar de una oreja a Godric Hollow.-

-Debes juntarte menos con Hermione Susan- dijo Harry. –Se te está pegando lo mandona-

Hermione le echo una mirada molesta a Harry ya que no le gustaba que le dijera que era mandona.

-Es verdad...- dijo Ron –Antes era más simpática.-

Como era de esperarse recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de la pelirroja.

-Susie tiene razón- dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo severamente –Por cierto... ¿como hiciste para escaparte de Hogwarts? Los dementores custodian la única salida.-

-Debajo de la capa, con mi hermano- dijo Harry –y nos metimos por un túnel secreto que sale al sótano de Honeydukes.-

Hermione se quedó sin palabras ante la simpleza de toda la operación.

-Vine a ver como les iba en la transacción- dijo Harry –Pero no tengo mucho tiempo... tengo algo que hacer en Hogwarts después del almuerzo.-

Harry parecía más preocupado por no poder llegar a su encuentro con Ginny, que de haberse perdido su primera visita a Hogsmeade. En ese momento apareció un hombre gordinflón cargando un pesado paquete de papel madera.

-Bueno chicos tengo todo lo que me han pedido- dijo el hombre, evidentemente el dueño. –Algo más.-

-En realidad si...- dijo Hermione sacando la probeta con el veneno de acromantula.

–Esperábamos poder llegar un arreglo.- dijo Harry tomando el tubo de veneno –Como puede ver tenemos algo que le podría interesarle.-

El comerciante reconoció inmediatamente lo que tenían los chicos.

-Unos niños no deberían tener eso- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-En realidad no hay ninguna ley en contra de tenerlo- dijo Harry tranquilamente –Solo en contra de comprarlo... pero a nosotros no nos interesa comprar si no vender.-

A el hombre no lo convencía mucho el razonamiento del chico pero estaba interesado en el contenido del tubo de vidrio.

-Déjame verlo muchacho- dijo el hombre alargando la mano.

Harry le dio el tubo con el veneno de acromantula y el hombre comenzó a realizar una serie de hechizos para poder asegurarse de su autenticidad.

-Bueno creo que podemos hacer un intercambio...- dijo el comerciante. –Este tubito por ese pesado paquete...-

Hermione y Susan parecían emocionadas por poder conseguir los elementos sin poner un solo galeón. Ron sabía que el hombre saldría ganando mucho dinero si aceptaban el trato que les proponía.

-No lo creo- dijo Harry con seguridad –Me ofrecieron setenta galeones en el callejón Diagon por este mismo tubo y los ingredientes que nos ofrece apenas suman cuarenta galeones.-

-Eso es ridículo- dijo el hombre gordinflón regateando –Mira te doy aparte cuatro galeones y te estoy haciendo un favor.-

-Nos da los ingredientes más veinte galeones y yo le estoy haciendo un favor.- dijo Harry con seguridad.

Ron sonrió. Harry tenía al vendedor donde quería. El veneno de acromantula era difícil de conseguir, podía seguir regateando y por ambicioso podía perder una buena adquisición.

-Muy bien.- dijo el hombre sin darle vueltas al asunto abrió la caja registradora y sacó el dinero –Aquí tienes los ingredientes que querían más los veinte galeones... y déjame decirte que tienes talento para los negocios, si necesitas trabajo cuando salgas de Hogwarts ven a verme muchacho.-

Hermione guardó los ingredientes en su mochila y salieron del negocio. Ni bien pisaron el empedrado de la callejuela apareció la cara de John Potter flotando.

-Se puede saber para que cerraste la puerta..- dijo John.

El hermano de Harry parecía molesto.

-Para que no entraras- dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

-No iba a entrar- dijo John indignado. –¿Por quien me tomas?-

-Entonces como te enteraste que la puerta estaba cerrada.- dijo Harry.

El niño que vivió enrojeció y miro molesto a su hermano.

-Solo quería saludar a Susan.- dijo John y se volvió hacia la pelirroja –¿Como estás Sue?-

-Estoy bien, John- dijo Susan y agregó en un tono que le recordó mucho a su madre. –Pero deben tener cuidado, hay muchos aurores.-

-Con esta capa podemos pasar por al lado de ellos y no se darían ni cuenta- dijo John arrogantemente y agregó. –Por cierto lindo vestido, Susan... te queda muy bien el verde.-

-G...Gracias, John- dijo la pelirroja enrojeciendo algo incomoda.

Mientras su hermano hablaba con Susan, Harry saco el dinero que le había dado el dueño del local y lo dividió en cuatro montones de cinco galeones, uno para cada uno de sus amigos. Todos estaban bastante contentos por como había salido la cosa.

-Muy bien yo debo irme- dijo Harry una vez que terminó de repartir el dinero. –Tengo que estar de vuelta antes del almuerzo.-

El pelirrojo deseaba, por el bien de Harry, que no se le ocurriera dejar a su hermana plantada.

-Te acompaño hasta el castillo y vuelvo- dijo John –Quedé en encontrarme con Fred y George en Zonko dentro de un rato.-

Ron esperaba que el niño que vivió se mantuviera fuera de problemas. Aunque sabía que pedirle que lo hiciera era una perdida de tiempo. Seguramente se quedaría dentro de Hogsmeade donde estaba la diversión y estaría seguro.

-¿Podrías llevar mi mochilla al Castillo Harry?- le pidió Hermione a su amigo –Está demasiado cargada como para llevarla encima todo el día.-

La chica de Ravenclaw le entregó su mochila, dentro de la cual estaba el paquete de ingredientes, Harry la tomo sin hacer preguntas. Parecía que su amiga quería que la llevara él por alguna razón en especial. A él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo llevarla y podía dársela por la tarde cuando volviera.

-¿A dónde piensan ir ahora?- preguntó Harry mientras tomaba la mochila que Hermione le había entregado y se la calzaba al hombro.

-Las chicas querían ir a ver la casa de los gritos.- dijo Ron.

Tarde o temprano todos terminaban yendo a visitar a la casa más infame de Hogsmeade.

-Escuche que es la casa más embrujada de las Islas Británicas.- dijo Hermione emocionada.

-No se si lo será tanto- dijeron Harry y John al mismo tiempo.

Por la actitud de los dos hermanos, Ron estaba seguro de que James Potter les había contado a sus hijos de lo que pasaba realmente en esa casa.

Harry parecía estar apurado por volver y, junto con John se despidieron de Ron y las chicas. Nuevamente ocultos bajo la capa se dirigieron hacia Honeydukes, por donde volverían a Hogwarts.

Ron, Hermione y Susan comenzaron a alejarse del casco urbano de Hogsmeade caminando tranquilamente para adentrarse en la periferia de la aldea donde los árboles crecían desordenadamente y se encontraba la casa de los gritos con su jardín sombrío y sus puertas y ventanas fuertemente tapiadas. A Ron el lugar no traía gratos recuerdos.

-He leído que se han escuchado terribles ruidos provenientes de ella- dijo Hermione interesada.

-Yo no se para que estamos yendo- dijo Susan algo nerviosa –A mi no me gustan mucho las cosas que asustan...-

Hermione le echo una mirada sorprendida a su amiga de Hufflepuff.

-Te enfrentaste a las acromantulas y ahora me dices que le tienes miedo a una casa embrujada.- le dijo la castaña.

-A las acromantulas no las busqué- dijo Susan como si fuera obvio. –Aparecieron solitas-

-No te preocupes, Susie- dijo Hermione –Tenemos a Ron para protegernos.-

La chica de Ravenclaw había hablado rápido y sin pensarlo.

-N...No es que necesitemos protección- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

–Claro que sí.... No dejare que nada le haga algo a mis chicas.- dijo Ron sonriendo y ya que iba caminando entre las dos aprovecho para estrujar a cada una con un brazo.

En esa frase el pelirrojo podría haberse referido solo a Hermione, pero le pareció que su futura esposa, lamentablemente, no estaba lista para ese tipo de declaraciones, todavía.

A mediada que se iban alejando de Hogsmead se volvió evidente que nadie mantenía el camino que conducía a la casa de los gritos. Los árboles se apretaban más dejando pasar muy poca luz, el calzada estaba cubierto por una capa de agujas que habían caído de los pinos que bordeaban el camino y algunas hierbas crecían formando parches verdes. Finalmente llegaron a casa de los gritos. Estaba tal y como Ron la recordaba completamente tapiada, sombría y con el jardín cubierto de altas malezas.

Susan no tenía ganas de acercarse y Ron tampoco tenía mucho interés así que, después de unos minutos de observarla desde lejos, dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a volver a la aldea.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado ahí.- dijo Susan pensativa.

Si bien el sol debería estar más alto, parecía que el camino estaba todavía más oscuro que a la ida.

-Seguramente unos fantasmas particularmente desagradables tomaron la casa como residencia- dijo Hermione razonando los hechos –Si fueran fantasmas como los de Hogwarts, que son bastante amistosos, nadie le daría mucha importancia...-

-Me parece que estás en lo cierto...- dijo Susan

La repentina oscuridad le estaba jugando una mala pasada a los nervios de Ron, que estaba algo paranoico desde su encuentro con los dementores y escudriñaba hacia los costados, preocupado, mientras regresaban a Hogsmeade. Afortunadamente no había sentido un descenso brusco de la temperatura ni ningún otro síntoma que indicara la presencia de las condenadas criaturas. Sin embargo no se sentía tranquilo.

-No creen que esta todo muy calmo- dijo Susan algo intranquila.

-Es verdad- dijo Hermione sonando un poco preocupada –No se escuchan pájaros ni señales de vida de ninguna otra criatura...-

Ron saco su varita y comenzó a vigilar las arboledas de los costados a medida que caminaban. Afortunadamente estaban más cerca de Hogsmead y el camino se volvía más anchó.

Cuando faltaban el último par de cientos de metros Ron escucho unos, pasos a la derecha. Eran pasos humanos.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Hermione –¿Un zorro?-

Ron tenía su varita apuntando hacía la espesura, preparado para reducir a cenizas al que fuera que estaba haciendo ese ruido. Susan y Hermione se colocaron detrás de él con sus varitas en la mano apuntando en la misma dirección. Cuando parecía todo había sido solo un susto. Sintieron nuevamente pasos, estaba vez a una decena de metros por detrás de ellos, cruzando el camino. Cuando se volvieron en la dirección de sonido no había nadie, quien fuera que había sido ya se había escondido, nuevamente está vez por el lado izquierdo del camino.

A Ron no le gustaba nada toda la situación. Alguien los estaba rodeando, y se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido. Sin pensarlo dos veces saco la varita de su tío Fabian. Y se colocó en el medio del camino apuntando hacia ambos costados.

-Quizás es John y tus hermanos- susurro Susan con voz insegura. -Jugándonos una de sus bromas.-

Si eran esos tres la iban a pagar muy caro. Pero antes que pudiera pensar en un castigo apropiado. Escucho a lo lejos una carcajada demencial que le heló la sangre. Era la misma voz que había escuchado en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¿Que fue eso...?- susurró Hermione.

-S...Si es una broma y...ya no es gracioso- dijo Susan.

Ron sabía que no era una broma, y sabía que no podía salir a buscar a ese sujeto. Era más importante proteger a las chicas y llevarlas a Hogsmead. Ron levantó su varita por sobre su cabeza y lanzó una columna de chispas lo más alto que pudo, sabía que alguien la vería y se acercaría.

Afortunadamente Ron no estaba equivocado ya que en ese momento Alexandra Rydberg se despedía de Abeforth Dumbledore en la puerta del Cabeza de Puerco y vio las chipas anaranjadas que se elevaban desde la espesura.

-¿Qué será eso?- se preguntó Alexandra intrigada.

-Seguramente algunos niños haciendo magia ilegal- dijo el tabernero sin darle importancia.

-No lo se. Parece una especie de señal...- dijo Alexandra algo preocupada –Nos vemos después Abe... tengo que ir Las Tres escobas.-

La profesora de Runas apuró el paso y en menos de dos minutos estaba cruzando la puerta de la taberna y comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada. Primero vio a la Profesora McGonagall junto a Remus y otros profesores sentados en una mesa, pero no estaba la persona que buscaba, así que, continuó buscando con impaciencia. Después de unos segundos reconoció, en el fondo del bar, a la figura de Sirius y comenzó a abrirse paso trabajosamente entre la gente que llenaba el lugar para llegar a la mesa en la cual estaba sentado junto a otras personas. No reconoció a ninguno de los compañeros de copas de Sirius pero todos parecían ser aurores.

-No entiendo a quien se le ocurrió que debíamos estar en una taberna- dijo Alice Longbottom. –No es que me queje pero... que puede pasar aquí.-

-Fue idea de nuestro nunca bien ponderado Ministro de Magia...- dijo Sirius mientras jugaba con los terrones de azúcar que le habían dado para su té –A quien Madame Bones está cada día más cerca de echarle una maldición.-

La madre Neville lanzo una carcajada, Madame Bones y el Ministro de Magia últimamente coincidían muy poco.

-Has estado muy callado desde que llegaste, compañero- dijo Alice -¿Qué es lo que te anda pasando?-

Sirius lanzó un suspiro, la verdad es que no sabía que le pasaba y estar sentado sin nada en que ocupar la mente no le ayudaba.

-Nada Alice- dijo Sirius –Eso solo que...-

En ese momento apareció junto a él alguien que no pensaba encontrar, la profesora de Runas.

-Alex...- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, algo sorprendido de ver a la profesora mirándolo y aparentemente con intenciones de hablar.

-Es Rydberg para ti, Black.- dijo la profesora fríamente -No tienes la confianza para dirigirte a mi por mi nombre y menos la vas a tener para utilizar diminutivos.-

A Sirius le resultaba difícil pensar que la mujer que tenía frente a él era la misma que había encontrado frente al Cabeza de Puerco.

-Solo vine a decirte que vi una columna de chispas saliendo del camino que conduce a la Casa de los Gritos- dijo Alexandra de modo muy poco apegado, ya que quería terminar con esa conversación lo antes posible –Me pareció que con el estado actual de las cosas deberías saberlo...-

-Gracias por avisarnos profesora.- dijo Alice formalmente. –Lo investigaremos inmediatamente.-

Los dos aurores se levantaron de sus sillas para salir de la taberna.

-Yo me encargo, Alice- dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano en hombro a sus compañera –Probablemente no sea nada y tu quieres ver a Neville. Cualquier cosa que suceda te envió un patronus.-

Rydberg se estaba maravillando de ver como Black podía, aparentemente tenerle aprecio a su compañera. Pero, la profesora no pudo seguir observando la situación ya que en ese momento sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo y la obligaba a girarse.

-Miren quien está aquí.- dijo un hombre que Sirius no reconoció, pero que era evidente que conocía a Alexandra.

-¡Jasper!- dijo la profesora de Runas que parecía sorprendida de ver sujeto.

El hombre era de la misma edad y porte que Sirius pero tenía cabello castaño y vestía con unas túnicas bastante elegantes. A pesar de que tenía suficiente edad para haber ido con el a Hogwarts el auror no lo reconoció, aunque eso no le sorprendía ya que en los últimos años no prestaba atención a nada que no tuviera una falda.

-Alex- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro –Te vi entrar, pero me ignoraste completamente.-

Sirius noto la tensión que había aparecido en el rostro de Alexandra, por su parte el sujeto parecía estar disfrutando de toda la situación.

-No te vi, Jasper.- dijo Rydberg algo alterada pero tratando de mantener la compostura –Ahora si me disculpas...-

Pero Jasper parecía seguir con ganas de conversar.

-No te vas a ir tan pronto... - dijo Jasper tomándola nuevamente del brazo y deteniéndola. -Después de años sin vernos...-

Sirius normalmente simpatizaría con cualquier persona que se llevara mal con Rydberg pero, en este caso, no estaba muy seguro de que agradara el sujeto.

-Me encanta la manera que lo dices...- dijo sarcásticamente Rydberg sacándole la mano de encima con algo de dificultad –Dejar de vernos... ¡Por que no te largas!-

La profesora de Runas no esperó a que el sujeto fuera, si no que fue ella la que comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta del tres escobas. El rostro del hombre llamado Jasper se transfiguro en una mueca de ira.

-Me entere que estabas enseñando en Hogwarts, Alex...- dijo Jasper con malicia –Es bueno saber que finalmente te resignaste y dejaste de pensar en tener una familia para aceptar un trabajo encaja justo con tu estado civil.-

Alexandra se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar con desprecio al sujeto. Algunas lagrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos pero no le permitiría a ese idiota saber que sus palabras la habían lastimado. Volvió a enfilar hacia la puerta y salió de la taberna.

Ni bien Alexandra cerró la puerta sintió que una ventana se rompía a su derecha con un tremendo estruendo y alguien caía inconsciente varios metros hacia fuera. Sorprendida vio que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Jasper. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que había sucedido se abrió la puerta nuevamente.

-No te preocupes Rosmerta- dijo un sonriente Sirius Black hablando hacía adentro de la taberna –Yo me encargo de esto...- apuntó su varita a la destruida ventana y la reparó. –Lo ves, no era nada que no se arregle... y el sujeto esta bien... solo un poco mareado.-

Alexandra observó sorprendida toda la secuencia.

-¿Black...?- dijo la profesora de Runas sonando sorprendida y sin entender bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Mi compañera, Alice, la madre de Neville, tiene un carácter horrible, sabes.- dijo Sirius sencillamente mientras se acomodaba la capa –Ahora... muéstrame de donde venían esas chispas, Alex.-

-Es Rydberg para ti, Black.- dijo la profesora orgullosamente, pero, olvidándose de Jasper que yacía inconsciente e inmóvil sobre el duro suelo de empedrado.

Sin demorarse en discutir ya que existían asuntos más apremiantes. Alex comenzó a guiar a Sirius hacia el punto en el que había visto las chispas salir de entre los árboles, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Los dos profesores comenzaron a adentrarse varita en mano en el camino que llevaba a la casa de los gritos.

-Esta demasiado silencioso...- dijo Alexandra sonando algo preocupada.

Cuando llegaron a una curva del camino vieron un centenar de metros más adelante a tres chicos que ya conocían. Eran Ron, Susan y Hermione. El pelirrojo tenía dos varitas apuntando hacia los costados del camino mientras escoltaba a las dos chicas que apuntaban sus varitas también hacia los costados.

-Me tendría que haber imaginado que eran esos tr...- comenzó a decir Sirius pero palideció al observar que, por detrás de los chicos y sin que estos se dieran cuenta, una sombra que cruzaba el camino con gran rapidez. Parecía ser humana.

Sirius observo Ron se dio vuelta hacía el lugar donde había desaparecido el sujeto y apunto con su varita pero aparentemente no había visto nada. A continuación se escuchó lejana una carcajada demencial.

-¡Merlín!- dijo la profesora de Runas sacando su varita.

Sin demorase Sirius conjuró un patronus a tiempo que corría hacia los amigos de su ahijado, seguido de su colega de Runas.

-¡Dile a Alice Longbottom que traiga refuerzos! ¡Urgente!- dijo Sirius. El perro plateado se esfumó en dirección a Hogsmeade.

En pocos de segundos cubrieron la distancia que los separaba de los tres chicos. Que se aliviaron muchísimo al verlos.

-Aparentemente es un solo individuo.- informó Ron a Sirius rápidamente. –Moviéndose rápido... pero no intentó lanzar ningún hechizo.-

El pelirrojo estaba aliviado de que estuvieran Sirius y la profesora. El podía ponerle una buena pelea a quien sea pero no quería llegar a esa situación con Hermione cerca.

-Muy bien.- dijo Sirius sin perder tiempo –Vamos a Hogsmeade.-

El auror le hizo un gesto a Alexandra para que se encargara de los chicos mientras él vigilaba los alrededores.

-Probablemente no era nada.- mintió la profesora. –Pero con las cosas que andan pasando fue una buena idea que hicieran esa señal.-

Por precaución ni Ron ni las chicas guardaron sus varitas. Pero desde la llegada de los dos adultos no escucharon ni pisadas, ni risas, ni nada. Aparentemente la sola presencia de Sirius y Alexandra había bastado para disuadir a quien sea que anduviera por ahí. Cuando llegaron a donde comenzaban las edificaciones de la aldea, se encontraron con Alice que venía acompañada por Kingsley y Dawlish.

-¿Que es lo que encontraste Sirius?- pregunto seriamente Alice.

-¿Puedes llevarlos al Tres Escobas?- le preguntó Sirius a la profesora de Runas.

El auror no parecía querer a los chicos en la escena y, por segunda vez en su vida, Alexandra estuvo completamente con Sirius.

-Claro...- dijo simplemente antes de que el auror se adentrara con sus compañeros por el camino.

Alexandra volvió su atención en los chicos, noto algo preocupada que Susan y Hermione estaban algo pálidas. Se preguntó si habrían almorzado, probablemente no.

-Ustedes tres necesitan un sándwich y unas cervezas de mantequilla para superar el susto que se pegaron.- dijo la profesora maternalmente. –Vamos la taberna, Rosmerta prepara unos sándwiches de jamón inigualables... yo invito.-

Alexandra, Ron y las dos chicas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia. Las Tres escobas.

-Está bien, pero solo un sándwich Profesora- dijo Hermione –No se da una idea de lo que come Ron.-

Susan asintió, como si Ron fuera un caso perdido.

-¡Ey! No me hagan fama de comilón- se quejó Ron y agregó. –Yo pago la segunda ronda-

Mientras caminaban Ron se preguntaba que era lo habían encontrado en el camino a la casa de los gritos. De una casa podía estar seguro, se trataba exactamente del mismo sujeto que había estado merodeando los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Ron creía que el sujeto no tenía una varita, si la hubiera tenido no hubiera dudado en atacar a tres chicos de trece años. En cambio se dedico a rodearlos e intentar tomarlos desprevenidos. Quizás todo lo que sucedió fue para hacerse con una varita. Un mago adulto no entregaría la varita sin dar pelea... en cambio un alumno de Hogwarts que está en su primer salida a Hogsmeade es un blanco fácil.

Las cenizas que había encontrado en el bosque prohibido no se correspondían con un fuego mágico, lo que indicaban que Pettigrew no había podido hacerse con ninguna varita hasta el momento. Eso era una ventaja ya que significaba que por ahora tenían la ventaja. Pero lamentablemente falta de una varita para hacer magia no le había impedido a Peter llegar hasta escocia. Después de lo que Ron había visto hoy sabía era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la rata se dignara a aparecer.

* * *

Hola! Creo que mantengo mi record de una semana con este capitulo (10.284 en una semana). Y repito lo dicho anteriormente NO SE ACOSTUMBREN (Así, con letras grandes para que quede clarito).

Me costó mucho darle forma a este cap, tuve que editar, cortar, pegar, rellenar... Pero al final me parece que quedó más o menos bien. La visita a Hogsmeade la tenía planeada prácticamente desde que comencé a escribir el fic (haya un año y medio atrás... como pasa el tiempo). Lamentablemente siempre me pasó con las cosas que las tengo en la mente desde hace tanto tiempo... que me cuesta mucho dejarlas como a mi me gustan. Paradójicamente, otras me que no las tenía tan planeadas y simplemente deje a la musa trabajar me gustaron mucho como quedaron, (por ejemplo la expedición al bosque prohibido). Otro problema que tuve fue que quería hacer un capitulo fluido, sin cortes bruscos, pero tenía que enfocarme en personajes que no compartían la misma escena...

Otra cosa que puede no gustar demasiado es que en este cap le di mucho tiempo a Alex y Sirius.

Ya me dirán ustedes que tal me quedó con sus reviews (dejen review che)

Bueno acá les dejo un par de dotas colgados de relleno.

Datos colgado de relleno: El ente es un personaje que surgió de la necesidad de justificar el que Ron terminara en este desquiciado universo alterno. Es un ser superior que junto con otros entes están tratando de arreglar un poco las cosas en este mundo y creen que Ron es la persona correcta para actuar por ellos. Pero, lamentablemente, la única ayuda que le dan a este universo es la presencia de Ron. No comparten sus conocimientos con él y no le permiten que revele nada de lo que sabe de su universo de origen. Todo esto es con la excusa de que ni ellos ni Ron pueden intervenir en el libre albedrío de las personas.

El Ente es la que se encargara de dar una serie de respuesta sobre porque trajeron a Ron a este universo y no trajeron a Harry. Además el Ente sabía un montón de cosas que no le dijo a Ron... por ejemplo sabía que Susan tenía el diario y no dijo nada. Sin embargo la actitud del ente fue cambiando y se fue identificando con Ron al punto que le dio la información para que fuera a la cámara de los secretos para que fueran a rescatar a Ginny. Esta ayuda que le dio a Ron le costó caro ya que sus superiores la despojaron de todos sus conocimientos del futuro, para asegurarse de que no cayera nuevamente en la tentación.

El ente siguió monitoreando el universo de origen de Ron y temporalmente a Lucy a este mundo para que le contara a Ron lo que había pasado con su hermano y que pudiera arreglar las cosas aquí, después de eso desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Pero volverá a aparecer.

La idea original era que el nombre no fuera muy importante (fíjense que firma las cartas como Alice pero no se sabe bien si es su nombre o no), lo que si se puede decir es que es de sexo femenino y por eso prefiere aparecerse utilizando la forma de chicas a las cuales Ron conoce: Primero Rose, su hija y después a Alice Longbottom, la hija de Neville (inventada por mi) y aparentemente la futura esposa de Hugo. En cuanto a la personalidad... trate de que sea terriblemente molesta y exasperante.

Bueno esto sería todo.

Nos estamos leyendo vaya a saber Dios cuando.

Besos!

Salvatore.


	30. Tormenta

Capitulo 30:

Harry llego bastante rápido al castillo. Después de despedirse de su hermano se dirigió hacia las mazmorras donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Slytherin. La sala común estaba completamente vacía a excepción de algunos alumnos de primer y segundo año que habían preferido quedarse adentro a salir a los jardines. Harry fue hasta su cuarto y guardó, en su baúl, la mochilla que Hermione le había dado en Hogmeade y que contenía los elementos necesarios para fabricar las pociones que utilizarían en la confección del mapa. A continuación tomó su escoba y se dirigió al comedor.

Harry llegó justo cuando las grandes fuentes de comida comenzaron a aparecer en las mesas, Ginny todavía no había llegado y se sentó a comer en un lugar donde pudiera tener bien a la vista toda la mesa de Gryffindor. Después de unos minutos vio que la pelirroja a la cual esperaba entraba al gran comedor llevando su escoba Nimbus 2000 en una mano. La chica lo vio y saludo con su mano a Harry, mientras sonreía.

Harry respondió al saludo pero no se apuro a acercarse a Ginny si no que le mostró su escoba dándole a entender que no se había olvidado de su encuentro y esperó a que terminara el almuerzo para reunirse con ella.

Poco antes de que desaparecieran los platos de las mesas, Harry se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero cuando estaba por llegar a Ginny una persona lo detuvo. Harry algo molesto se detuvo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que había pasado junto a su hermana y la había ignorado completamente.

-¡Hola Harry!- dijo Violet -¿Qué estás haciendo por acá?-

La hermana de Harry se había enojado con él cuando paso todo el asunto de los dementores, por arriesgar su vida y quebrantar las normas del colegio, pero él era el hermano con el que mejor se llevaba y, por más que quisiera, no podía estar enojada mucho tiempo.

-Le prometí a Ginny que iría a jugar con ella al Quidditch después del almuerzo.- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana.

-Oh...- dijo sonando algo desilusionada –Quería preguntarte si querías jugar snap o ajedrez...-

-Jugaría contigo- dijo Harry despeinando cariñosamente el cabello azabache de su hermana –Pero no creo este bien plantar a Ginny...-

-Claro que no, Harry.- dijo Violet y agregó. –No te preocupes por mi. Yo leeré un libro o iré más tarde a verlos jugar.-

-¿Y que pasó con los chicos de primer año?- preguntó Harry.

-Fueron a arrojarle pedazos de pan duro al sauce boxeador.- dijo Violet –Me preguntaron si quería ir pero me pareció un poco infantil y peligroso... además está prohibido acercarse.-

Harry se sentía un poco mal a ver a su hermana tan sola, pero no podía hacer demasiado.

-Es una lastima...- dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella –Suena divertido...-

-En realidad lo es, el sauce golpea los panes en el aire y los hace trizas.- dijo Violet alegre.

Era evidente que lo encontraba divertido.

-La vida del sauce sería muy aburrida sin los chicos de primer año- dijo Harry se preguntaba porque su hermana no había ido. –Deberías aprovechar ¿sabes?, más adelante va a hacer demasiado frío para salir.-

-Veré que hago...- dijo Violet.

Harry se despidió de su hermana, tomo su escoba y se acercó a Ginny. La chica se puso de pie cuando lo vio venir.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Harry.

-Lista- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba su escoba.

-Durante el fin de semana, Madame Hooch siempre deja unos aros fuera del campo de Quidditch.- dijo Harry –Para los que no están en el equipo puedan entretenerse. Pero no creo que haya nadie interesado en jugar tan temprano.-

Harry tenía razón y cuando llegaron a los jardines encontraron los aros abandonados. Rápidamente Harry y Ginny comenzaron a hacer tiros de prueba y a pelearse amistosamente por una vieja quaffle.

-Dame eso, Potter.- dijo Ginny riendo mientras intentaba quitarle la pelota a Harry.

-Ni lo sueñes, Weasley.- respondió Harry riendo.

Al final la pelirroja, que era excelente en el juego, le quitó la pelota y consiguió marcar un tanto. Continuaron jugando ese improvisado juego de Quidditch durante un largo rato, ninguno recordaba los puntos que marcaron ni haberse divertido y reído tanto en todas sus vidas.

Después de lo que parecieron quince minutos Harry y Ginny vieron por las puertas dos pelirrojos y una castaña que llegaban acompañados de una mujer rubia.

-Creo que son las chicas y Ron.- dijo Harry.

-Si. Son ellos.- dijo Ginny. –Me parece a mi o están volviendo un poco temprano de Hogsmeade.-

Harry observó la hora, increíblemente había estado jugando dos horas con Ginny.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a acercarse al campo de juego. Ginny y Harry llevaron sus escobas al suelo. El chico del pelo azabache se dio cuenta, algo extrañado, que deseaba que sus amigos se fueran al castillo y no se acercaran al campo. Eso lo hizo sentirse algo mal con el mismo ya que conocía a Susan desde la cuna, a Hermione la consideraba casi su hermana y Ron era su mejor amigo. Igualmente cualquier reticencia a que se acercaran se disipó cuando le contaron su reciente encuentro con el misterioso sujeto.

-No saben lo que nos pasó.- dijo Susan antes de lanzarse a contarles con todos los detalles lo que había ocurrido en Hogsmeade.

-Era el mismo sujeto que me encontré en los pasillos.- dijo Ron seriamente cuando Susan termino con su relato. –Estoy seguro.-

Harry conocía perfectamente las sospechas de Ron sobre la identidad del sujeto y del campamento que habían encontrado en el bosque prohibido.

-Tiene que haber pasado por los dementores y todas las criaturas que andan por el bosque- dijo Harry pensativo mientras se preguntaba como Pettigrew sin una varita se las había arreglado para sobrevivir.

Hermione y Susan miraron a Ron y Harry como si supieran algo que no les habían contado.

-Puede haber entrado por alguno de los pasadizos.- dijo Ron –El los conoce porque estuvo metido en la creación del mapa del merodeador.-

-Hay un túnel bloqueado, pero el resto están vigilados.- dijo Harry.

-Como es eso de que están vigilados.- preguntó Ron intrigado.

-Detectores de rostro.- dijo Harry simplemente. –Antes de que comenzaran las clases mi padre, Sirius y los padres de Neville. Colocaron censores en los túnel para reconocer el rostro de Pettigrew. La idea era que si venía arrinconarlo desde los dos extremos y que no pudiera escapar.-

Pettigrew tendría que haber visto a los censores. Esa era la razón por la cual había entrado por el bosque. Los túneles eran fáciles de vigilar pero el bosque que rodeaba a Hogwarts era demasiado vasto.

-Y tu utilizaste el túnel por donde supuestamente va ingresar un asesino.- dijo Hermione indignada.

-No creo que lo utilice...- dijo Harry mirando hacia el bosque –Sabe que lo están esperando por ahí.-

Ginny que no estaba enterada de nada miraba muy extrañada a los cuatro chicos.

-¿Túnel?¿Mapa?- preguntó Ginny intrigada –De que están hablando.-

Harry parecía tener ganas de contarle. Susan y Hermione no estaban tan seguras. Y Ron no quería a su hermanita metida en nada de esto, ya había tenido más que suficiente con todo lo que había pasado el año anterior. Sin embargo el año pasado ocultarle cosas no le había ayudado.

-Cuéntale Harry.- dijo Ron maldiciendo por dentro. –No creo que vaya a decirle nada a nadie-

-Por supuesto que no soy una soplona Ron.- dijo Ginny molesta.

Harry le contó rápidamente la historia del mapa del merodeador y que estaban tratando de duplicarlo. Y que estaban recolectando los elementos necesario para construirlo nuevamente.

-¿Qué casi los maten los dementores tiene algo que ver con todo esto?- preguntó Ginny.

-Y, antes de eso, un ejercito de acromantulas.- agregó Susan. –Pero... no comentes nada. No creo que soporte otras tres semanas de castigos.-

-¿Acromantulas?- dijo Ginny, la palabra le sonaba pero no sabía bien de donde.

-Son unas arañas que, en promedio, tienen el tamaño del Ford Anglia de tu padre.- dijo Hermione muy gráficamente.

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Harry, Ron, Susan y Hermione no podían estar un año sin tener una aventura en la que apenas escaparan con sus vidas.

-¿Y que tan avanzados están?- preguntó la hermana de Ron interesada.

-Bastante- dijo Ron –Nos faltan unas pocas cosas que debemos obtener antes de que caiga el invierno.-

-Entonces... Buena suerte con el mapa, solo traten de no matarse en el proceso.- dijo Ginny dándoles su bendición.

Sabían que podían contar con que Ginny les guardaría el secreto. Con eso los chicos volvieron al castillo. Harry fue a buscar la mochilla de Hermione y comenzaron a observar los ingredientes que tenían detenidamente.

-Podemos hacer todo, menos el Veritaserum.- dijo Hermione después de revisar las recetas. –Eso es bueno... y solo nos faltan cuatro puntos del compás.-

-El punto más alto podemos obtenerlo hoy mismo.- dijo Susan –Solo necesito agarrar mi escoba e ir a lo más alto de Hogwarts.-

-Para el punto más bajo.- dijo Harry seriamente –Sugiero que vayamos la Cámara de los Secretos...-

A nadie le agradaba tener que bajar otra vez ahí pero sabía que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-Buena idea.- dijo Ron respaldando a su amigo. –De esa forma no dejaremos nada fuera del mapa.

-Para el punto más al Este- continuó Susan -Creo que nuestra única opción es el muro este de Hogwarts y para el Sur creo que debemos tomar la estación de Hogsmeade.-

Solo podían acceder a la estación en Navidad cuando volvieran a sus casas, pero podían esperar. Después de todo no faltaba tanto.

-Hoy podemos tener como mínimo dos puntos más, aparte del que obtuvimos camino a Hogsmeade.- dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Hagámoslo.- dijo Harry decidido. –Cuanto más rápido dejemos de hacer cosas sospechosas e ilegales mejor-

Ron y Susan fueron a buscar sus escobas. Hermione, para alegría de Ron, viajo nuevamente con el en la parte de atrás de la escoba. La chica de Ravenclaw fue de gran ayuda ya que gracias a que había leído "Hogwarts Una Historia". Sabía con exactitud cual era la torre más alta de todo el castillo el centímetro.

-Debemos activarlo en la torre de astronomía- dijo Hermione. –Es la torre más alta de todas.-

Ron dirigió su escoba hacía la torre seguido por Harry y Susan. Fue una suerte que utilizaran las escobas para llegar ya que al ser sábado la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Muy bien activemos esta cosa.- dijo Susan sacando el compás de su mochila.

La chica de Hufflepuff golpeo con su varita el compás y nuevamente aparecieron los familiares destellos. Después de unos minutos la operación había concluido. Ron notó que cuanto más cerca estaba del colegio más rápida resultaba toda la operación.

-Ahora hacia el muro este.- dijo Susan.

Los chicos subieron nuevamente a sus escobas y se dirigieron hacía el muro. Poco antes de llegar advirtieron a los dementores que patrullaban la parte externa de Hogwarts. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía mucho interés es acercarse otra vez a las condenadas criaturas. La vegetación marchita que bordeaba la pared indicaba cual era el alcance de la influencia de los dementores.

-Esperemos a que se alejen, entremos activemos el compás y lo atraemos con Accio.- dijo Harry.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan. Ron igualmente dejó a Hermione en el suelo a una distancia segura. Los otros tres esperaron a que los dementores se alejaran y lo más rápido posible volaron hasta la base del muro y activaron el compás. Cuando estaban volviendo sintieron por un segundo como el frío los invadía. Pero, afortunadamente, la sensación fue pasajera y antes de que pudieran siquiera preocuparse estaban junto a Hermione.

-Bueno ya largó dos destellos- dijo Hermione cuando bajaron de sus escobas. –Solo falta uno.-

Cuando dio el tercer y último destello la chica de Ravenclaw lo atrajo con un Accio y se lo entregó a su amiga de Hufflepuff.

-Creo que deberíamos dedicarnos a ser criminales o espías...- dijo Susan que parecía estar imaginándose toda la situación –Seriamos muy buenos, hasta podríamos robar Gringots...-

Ron esperaba que no tuvieran que entrar nuevamente por la fuerza al banco mágico para recuperar la copa de Hufflepuff... Aunque Susan tenía razón podrían ser buenos ladrones.

-¡Susie!- dijo Hermione –A mi gustaría trabajar para Gringots y no robarlo...-

-Está bien. Si quieres puedes ser la infiltrada del grupo, Hermie.- dijo Susan seriamente –Dándonos información de la seguridad y donde están las bóvedas con muchos galeones.-

No pudieron menos que reír ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

Con eso fueron tres puntos que consiguieron en un día y solo faltaban dos. El de la Cámara de los Secretos y el de la Estación de Hogsmeade. Decidieron dejar el de la Cámara para el Domingo por la mañana, ya que a esa hora nadie los echaría de menos y nadie se despertaba temprano.

-Bueno creo que con eso tenemos el día hecho...- dijo Ron satisfecho.

-Intercambiamos una sustancia prohibida por ingredientes que ingresamos de contrabando al castillo, casi fuimos atacados por el misterioso sujeto de las risas...- dijo Susan -Es verdad fue un día muy completo ¿me olvido de algo?.-

-Harry se escapo sin permiso del colegio.- agregó Hermione.

-Es verdad...- dijo Harry –Pero que no se entere nadie o mi madre me mata.-

El cuarteto volvió al castillo volando en sus escobas ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y dentro de poco sería la hora de la cena. Cuando estaban por llegar vieron a Filch que estaba junto a la puerta y supusieron que el viejo celador los demoraría o encontraría alguna excusa para llevarlos que no dudaría en asignarles algún castigo. Por lo que optaron por llevar las escobas hasta una de las ventanas e ingresar por ahí al castillo.

Cuando estuvieron dentro se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había visto. Afortunadamente era Remus Lupin.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, Susan... ¿Saben que existen puertas por las cuales pueden ingresar?- dijo Remus.

El licántropo estaba parado en el vano de la puerta del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y se lo veía algo pálido.

-Lo lamentamos Profesor Lupin- dijo Hermione apenada.

Parecían condenados a meterse en problemas de una forma o de otra.

-Queríamos evitar a Filch- explicó Harry al padrino de su hermana –Creímos que inventaría alguna razón para llevarnos con nuestros jefes de casa.-

Remus sabía por experiencia propia que Filch era bastante molesto con los alumnos. Especialmente con los que se metían en problemas.

-Bueno...- dijo el licántropo –Ya tuvieron suficiente por hoy como para que les agregue un castigo más.-

-Gracias profesor Lupin- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

-No se preocupen- dijo Remus tranquilamente. –Pero la próxima vez utilicen las puertas que para algo están.-

En ese momento escucharon el caminar arrastrado tan característico de Filch indicando que se acercaba.

-Porque no pasan chicos- dijo Remus al cabo de unos segundos –Acabo de recibir un Grindylow para nuestra próxima clase....-

Remus les estaba ofreciendo una forma de evadir a Filch, que seguramente les daría problemas si los veía con las escobas. Pero los chicos lo único que escucharon fue la palabra "Grindylow".

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Harry sin poder creerlo.

-¡Un Grindylow!- dijo Susan con los ojos abiertos.

-Nos encantaría verlos.- dijo Hermione adelantandose.

Los chicos entraron en el despacho siguiendo a Lupin. En un rincón había un enorme depósito de agua. Una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus dedos largos y delgados.

-Es un demonio de agua- dijo Lupin, observando el grindylow ensimismado -No debería darnos muchas dificultades, sobre todo después de los kappas. El truco es deshacerse de su tenaza. ¿Se dan cuenta de la extraordinaria longitud de sus dedos? Fuertes, pero muy quebradizos.-

El grindylow enseñó sus dientes verdes y se metió en una espesura de algas que había en un rincón.

Ron en ese momento recordó que Remus les había enseñado a defenderse de la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas peligrosas, en esa categoría entraban los grindylows.

-¿Cómo lo consiguió profesor?- preguntó Hermione.

-Hay unos cuantos en el lago.- explicó el profesor Lupin. –Quería mostrárselos antes de que llegara el invierno, el hielo hubiera hecho imposible conseguir uno.-

Ron y los chicos encontraban muy frustrante tener el último de los ingredientes al alcance de la mano y no poder obtenerlo.

-¿Está es la única criatura que tiene ahora?- preguntó Susan.

-Además del grindylow- dijo Remus –He conseguido tres boggarts...-

Remus dirigió una mirada rápida a Ron.

-Los chicos de Gryffindor pudieron verlo a principio de año, pero, hasta ahora, no tuve la suerte de conseguir otros para Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff.- dijo el profesor Lupin.

Los chicos vieron tres cajas de madera de igual tamaño y forma que se agitaban un poco inquietas.

-¿Podemos ver uno?- preguntó Harry interesado –Nunca he visto uno...-

Ron dio un paso para atrás instintivamente.

-No creo que sea lo mejor idea.- dijo Remus tranquilamente. –Además ya podrán verlos la semana que viene.-

Hermione, Susan y Harry veían las cajas con mucho interés.

-Bueno chicos... Creo que deberían ir yendo al comedor, no querrán perderse el festín de Halloween.- dijo Remus tratando de poner buena cara pero, al mismo tiempo, sonando cansado –Yo, por mi parte, haré lo mismo.-

El cuarteto tomo sus cosas y salió del aula de defensa y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el gran comedor. Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada hasta que no se hubieran alejado lo suficiente.

-Es demasiada coincidencia.- dijo Susan emocionada.

-¡Lo tuvimos tan cerca!- dijo Hermione sonando frustrada. –¡Debemos conseguir ese dedo de Grindylow!-

-Lo conseguiremos hoy.- dijo Harry seriamente. –Volveremos a la noche.-

Ron notó que parecía haber algo que no le gustaba a Harry como si no le gustara tener que sacarle algo a Remus.

-¿Hoy?-dijo Hermione-No te parece que es un poco arriesgado...-.

Si bien Hermione quería el dedo de Grindylow para poder tener todos los elementos y poder comenzar con las pociones parecía creer poco prudente ir a buscarlo esa misma noche.

-Tenemos un Grindylow atrapado en un tanque dentro de Hogwarts creo que no hay nada mejor que eso.- dijo Harry. –Es ahora o nunca.-

Los cuatro quedaron en encontrarse después del festín de Halloween, poco después de que de el toque de queda en un pasillo que estaba cerca del aula de Defensa. Ron recordaba que ese mismo día Sirius había destrozado el cuadro de la señora gorda para entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron se preguntaba si era posible que Peter intentara hacer lo mismo en este mundo. Ron lo dudaba, después de lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade la seguridad alrededor del colegio había sido reforzada. Y esta versión de Pettigrew no tenía un pelo de tonto. Había conseguido evadirse varias veces de las garras de los aurores y los dementores. Además no había utilizado los pasadizos en los cuales estaban los detectores. Era muy probable que esperara a que la situación se enfriara un poco antes de actuar nuevamente.

Con llegaron a al gran comedor Ron noto que los lugares de los dos merodeadores, en la mesa de los profesores, estaban vacíos. Sirius debería seguir por los alrededores de Hogsmeade, Remus por su parte no había llegado nunca al gran comedor.

Después del festín de Halloween Harry, Ron, Susan y Hermione se reunieron en el lugar acordado y se dirigieron, sin demora, al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Afortunadamente la seguridad del aula era bastante básica y no tuvieron demasiadas complicaciones para entrar. En realidad nadie tenía mucho interés en entrar a las aulas, las tareas, pruebas y las calificaciones se guardaban en los despachos de cada profesor y era casi imposible entrar.

El aula estaba oscura y solo la iluminaba la luz de la luna llena que ingresaba por las ventanas. Al ver al satélite de la tierra brillando en todo su esplendor, Ron se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía: Remus estaba atravesando por una transformación. Por eso a Harry no le agradaba hacer el robo en esa noche. El chico sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Ron también lo sentía.

Harry se acercó al tanque donde descansaba el Grindiylow.

-¿Algún voluntario?- dijo Harry.

Ron recordaba que Remus había manejado muy bien a la criatura y que una vez que perdían la tenaza no eran peligrosas pero en este caso no podían dañar al Grindylow.

-Chicos...- dijo Susan –Cero que el Grindylow les toca a ustedes.-

-Nosotras conseguimos el cabello de unicornio.- dijo Hermione como si fuera completamente lógico.

-Además Ustedes son dos caballeros- dijo Susan –Sabemos que no van a dejar a las damas meterse con criaturas peligrosas.-

Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada, despidieron un suspiro y se treparon a los costados del tanque de agua.

-¡Era broma!- dijo Susan pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y Ron y Harry habían destrabado la escotilla del tanque.

Broma o no Ron sabía que era el que estaba mejor preparado par enfrentar a esa cosa.

-Quédense atrás.- dijo Ron cuando terminaron de correr el último cerrojo.

Ni bien termino de decir esa frase la puerta se abrió violentamente y el Grindylow salto de tanque tirando a Ron contra el piso.

-¡Merlín!- dijo Harry mientras iba lo más rápido que podía a ayudar a su amigo.

La situación era difícil el demonio de agua estaba tratando de cerrar su tenaza sobre el cuello de Ron mientras con los largos dedos de la otra mano intentaba apuñalarlo. Hasta ahora había tenido bastante éxito destruyendo la túnica del pelirrojo. Harry también había sufrido bajo las garras de la criatura y tenía cortes bastante superficiales.

Ron vio que el grindylow elevó la mano para darle un golpe con sus filosas uñas. Rápidamente levanto el pie y le dio una violenta patada a la mano rompiendo uno de los dedos que salió volando y se clavo en uno de los pupitres de la primera fila. La criatura dio un grito de dolor y Ron descargo otra patada esta vez sobre el pecho mandándola contra la pared.

-Petrificus Totalus- dijo Susan dejando a la criatura rígida.

En menos de un segundo Hermione estaba junto a Ron.

-¡Ron!- dijo arrodillándose junto al pelirrojo y revisándole el cuerpo para asegurarse que la criatura no le hubiera hecho nada. –Dime que estás bien.-

Ron pudo ver algunas lagrimas en los ojos castaños de la chica e hizo un esfuerzo para hablar antes de que su futura esposa se desesperara más todavía.

-Estoy bien.- dijo Ron –Solo voy a necesitar una túnica nueva... o utilizar unos cuantos hechizos Reparo.-

Hermione le dio unos cuantos golpes y lo miro molesta.

-Pensé lo peor...- dijo Hermione enojada con Ron.

-¡Hermie!- dijo Susan que estaba mirando los cortes de Harry. –No hay tiempo para problemas maritales-

Una muy sonrojada Hermione volvió con Susan y empezaron a ver de que forma podían curar a Harry.

-Episkey- dijo Susan y los cortes desaparecieron casi por completo. –Ese me lo enseño la mamá de Ron en el verano... es el único que recuerdo ahora. No es lo mejor para los cortes pero al menos mantendrá las heridas cerradas y no tendrás que ir a la enfermería.-

-Genial.- dijo Harry -Eso era justamente lo que quería evitar.-

-Mañana te daré una poción que te dejara como nuevo.- dijo Hermione mientras parecía pensar en que era lo mejor para el chico –Una poción curativa suave, la tendré lista en antes de irme a dormir.-

Ron se puso de pie saco su varita y levitó el Grindylow nuevamente al tanque. Cuando lo tuvo sobre la escotilla lo dejo caer sin preocuparse por que tuviera un aterrizaje suave. Trabó el acceso al tanque y colocó nuevamente todos los cerrojos. A continuación levanto el Petrificus Totalus de la criatura que rápidamente fue a esconderse entre un montón de algas.

-Debemos dejar todo como lo encontramos.- dijo Harry.

Los chicos comenzaron a ordenar todo. Secaron el piso, acomodaron los bancos y borraron casi todos los rastros de que habían estado en el aula. Solo quedaba un grindylow con un dedo menos y una ligera marca en el asiento en el cual se había clavado.

-Bueno tenemos el último de los ingredientes.- dijo Susan emocionada.

-Si. Ahora debemos arma las pociones lo antes posible.- dijo Hermione -Tenemos poco tiempo antes de volver a casa.-

La futura esposa de Ron estaba calculando mentalmente el tiempo que tomaría fabricar cada una de las pociones.

-Muy bien larguémonos de acá- dijo Harry.

Mientras iban caminando hacia las escaleras Harry les recordó que por la mañana tenían que continuar con la fabricación del mapa.

-Recuerden que mañana nos encontramos en el baño de Myrtle.- dijo Harry y agregó –Traigan sus escobas...-

No hacía falta explicar nada más. Iban a bajar nuevamente a la cámara de los secretos.

-Y traigan todos los ingredientes que tengan y un par de calderos- dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a las escaleras –Yo traeré el mío y prepararemos las pociones que necesitemos.-

Susan se dirigió hacia las cocinas, Harry descendió hacia las mazmorras y, Ron y Hermione, se apuraron por llegar a la parte más alta del castillo. Cuando Ron llegó a la sala común se encontró con muchos de sus compañeros que estaban comentando la salida de Hogsmeade.

-¡Dios Ron!- dijo Neville -¡Que le paso a tu túnica!-

Todos los chicos volvieron la cabeza para ver a Ron que tranquilamente camino hasta el sillón y sentó junto a sus compañeros.

-¿Te peleaste con un tigre?- dijo Pansy riendo.

-¿Le rompiste el corazón a una chica?- preguntó Lavender.

Ron decidió terminar con las especulaciones de sus compañeros.

-No, solo me jugaron una broma.- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

Los chicos y chicas de Gryffindor se imaginaron que debería ser alguna broma de sus hermanos y lo dejaron tranquilo para seguir hablando de la visita a Hogsmeade.

-Vi a mi madre.- dijo Neville a Ron en voz baja –En Las Tres Escobas, la verdad es que no creía que fuera a encontrarla en Hogsmeade. Estaba trabajando, no lo dijo pero era evidente...-

-¿Te dijo algo?- pregunto Ron intrigado.

- Parecía bastante contenta de verme, me dio unos galeones para que vaya a Honeydukes, me recomendó que me quedara dentro del pueblo y dijo que no fuera a la casa de los gritos- dijo Neville –Que había gente del departamento de control de criaturas mágicas buscando una criatura...-

-Por eso fue que no pudimos pasar.- dijo Pansy pensativa y agregó –Cuando llegamos un Auror nos indicó muy amablemente que el camino estaba cerrado pero que no tenía información....-

-Le preguntamos si era por el asunto de Pettigrew, y nos dijo que no.- dijo Lavender sonando preocupada.

-No te preocupes por Pettigrew.- dijo Seamus tratando de reconfortar a su compañera –No va a hacerte nada.-

-¿Seguro?- dijo Lavender.

-Seguro- dijo el Irlandés con confianza.

Seamus consiguió una débil sonrisa por parte de la chica.

-¿Y te dijo tu madre que criatura era?- le preguntó Parvati a Neville interesada.

-No.- dijo Neville.

-Podemos descartar a los hombres lobo porque era de día.- dijo con alivio Lavender. –Pero todavía nos quedan todo tipo de cosas...-

Ron sabía que no había ningún tipo de criatura mágica, pero decidió no decirle nada a sus compañeros de lo que le sucedido con Susan y Hermione. En ese momento recordó que tenía que descansar ya que mañana volvían a la Cámara de los Secretos. Se despidió de sus compañeros para dirigirse a su habitación donde quedó dormido ni bien toco el colchón de su cama. Había sido un día muy intenso.

Ron despertó a las siete de la mañana en punto. La razón: Hermione estaba gritando en el espejo que utilizaban para comunicarse.

-Herms... quiero dormir.- dijo Ron dormido –Es domingo.-

-¡Levante ya de esa cama Ronald!- le ordeno Hermione –Sabes que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en esta mañana.-

Si Hermione lo había llamado Ronald, era mejor que se levantara.

-Dame quince minutos y llego al punto de encuentro.- dijo Ron levantándose de su cama.

-Y lleva el agua del Nilo que te envió tu hermano.- dijo Hermione.

Ron se cambió lo más rapido que pudo, tomo la botella que le había enviado su hermano y se dirigió al baño de Myrtle. Cuando llego vio a Harry y Susan que ya habían llegado y tenían cara de dormidos. Afortunadamente la fantasmagórica Myrtle debería estar dando vueltas por el drenaje porque no había ninguna señal de ella.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Susan bostezando mientras se cubría la boca con una mano –Hermione nos despertó y es la última en llegar.-

-Porque soy la que tiene la sala común más alejada.- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta del baño y llevando una pesada mochila.

-Muy bien terminemos con esto.- dijo Harry y a continuación agregó en Parsel –Ábrete.-

Hermione pego un salto y lanzo un gritito ya que estaba demasiado cerca de la pileta. Ron recordó que en este mundo la chica de Ravenclaw nunca había visto abrirse la Cámara de los secretos. Cuando los mecanismos que abrían el acceso a la cámara terminaron de trabajar quedó un oscuro hueco en el piso por el cual debía ingresar.

-¿Vamos a bajar por ahí?- dijo Hermione incredula. -¿Con escobas?-

-Es la mejor manera.- dijo Harry mientras pateaba su escoba y se elevaba del piso del baño.

Hermione al igual que las anteriores veces subió a la escoba de Ron y se agarró de la cintura del chico. Harry fue el primero en entrar, seguido por Susan y Ron cerró la marcha. El descenso era igual de desagradable que la vez que fue a con Hermione a buscar los colmillos de basilisco antes de la batalla de Hogwarts. Ron recordó con una sonrisa que después de volver de la cámara de secretos fue su primer beso con Hermione. Pero la sonrisa se borro al recordar todos los que habían muerto pocas horas después, incluido Fred.

Ron abandono los recuerdos y se concentró en las curvas de los drenajes. Hermione se aferraba muy fuerte de él y estaba seguro de que había cerrado los ojos esperando que el recorrido. Después de pocos minutos vio que más adelante Susan bajaba la velocidad de su escoba, Ron la imitó y después de unos segundos se vio obligado a frenar ya que habían llegado al final del recorrido.

-Llegamos Herms.- dijo Ron.

Los chicos descendieron de sus escobas y comenzaron a caminar hacia el fondo, siguiendo el oscuro corredor.

-Bienvenidos a la cámara de los secretos.- dijo Susan imitando a una guía turística. –A derecha van a ver una piel de basilisco gigante que tiene mil años a la izquierda suciedad acumulada de setecientos años...-

Ron estuvo tentado de cortar un nuevo pedazo de piel de basilisco, sería mejor dejarlo para la vuelta. Siguieron caminando y llegaron hasta la obstrucción del corredor. Con mucho cuidado, Harry y Ron, sacaron unas cuantas piedras más dejando un paso mucho espacioso y continuaron descendiendo. Hermione observaba todo con mucha atención. Finalmente Harry abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la Cámara en si.

-¡Dios!- dijo Hermione al ver el cadáver momificado del basilisco –Es enorme...-

La cámara de los secretos traía malos recuerdos para todos. Susan sintió un escalofrío al recordar su participación en asunto diario y que después de ese momento supo que los monstruos existían y eran reales... Y no se estaba acordando del basilisco. Ron recordó lo cerca que estuvo de perder a su hermana, de echo uno de sus boggarts estaba relacionado con lo que había ocurrido en la cámara. Por su parte, Harry tembló de furia al recordar a esa versión retorcida y maligna de Ginny que había moldeado Riddle a partir de la chica dulce y divertida que el tenía tanto aprecio.

-¿Chicos?- pregunto Hermione sonando algo preocupada. Había estado callados varios minutos.

-Lo lamento Herms...- dijo Ron –Malos recuerdos...-

-Me alegro que no tuvieras que estar aquí Hermie- dijo Susan. –Fue horrible.-

-El bastardo de Riddle está muerto- dijo Harry con desprecio –Yo lo destruí con mis propias manos.-

-Así es- dijo Ron. Si solo supieran que quedaban más fragmentos del alma de Voldemort por ahí, esperando una oportunidad para despertar nuevamente.

-Muy bien, suficiente recuerdos.- dijo Susan sacando el compás. -Comencemos con lo que vinimos a hacer.-

La chica de Hufflepuff golpeo con su varita el compás y un destello azulado salió del objeto dejando a los chicos impregnados con una fluorescencia que ilumino el sector de la cámara en el que estaban durante unos cuantos minutos.

-No se por que tiene que hacer esos destellos- dijo Harry – Pero me alegra que los haya hecho en el Bosque prohibido.-

-Si no esas acromantulas nos hubieran caído encima sin aviso- dijo Hermione.

Un nuevo destello salió del compás anunciando que había llegado a la mitad del proceso. Ron se preguntaba como se vería toda esta sección en el mapa. Finalmente un tercer destello anunció que tenía el quinto punto. Los chicos dieron media vuelta y volvieron por donde habían llegado. Después de unos minutos llegaron nuevamente a la piel de basilisco y Ron corto un nuevo pedazo. Hermione, Susan y Harry estaban enterados del precio, y sabían que el hombre del negocio de pociones de Hogsmeade era lo suficientemente inescrupuloso como para hacer tratos con ellos, por lo que decidieron llevarse un pedazo para ellos también.

-Si lo vendemos debemos hacerlo en cantidades muy pequeñas.- dijo Hermione –O podríamos tener problemas.-

-Además deberíamos esperar unos cuantos meses antes de venderlo.- dijo Harry. –Seria muy sospechoso que unos chicos de Hogwarts, como nosotros, tengamos cantidades importantes de veneno de acromantula y piel de basilisco.-

Ron sabía que Hermione y Harry tenían razón debían esperar un poco si querían hacer dinero con todo eso.

La vuelta fue igual de tranquila que la ida. Cuando llegaron al baño de Myrtle y se cerró el acceso a la cámara de los secretos no podían creer que todo hubiera terminado tan rápido.

-No son ni las ocho.- dijo Susan pensativa –Creo que me vuelvo a dormir tres horas más.-

-Nos quedan más cosas que hacer Susan Bones.- dijo Hermione en un tono que a Ron le recordó mucho al que su futura esposa usaba con sus hijos cuando hacían algo que no debían.

-¡Hermie!¡Estoy cansada!- dijo Susan. –Me encanta que te sumaras al mapa pero...-

-Pero nada...- dijo Hermione sin dar lugar a replicas. –El veritaserum necesita mucho tiempo para fabricarse, eso significa que...-

-... si no lo fabricamos ahora no lo tendremos a tiempo.- completó Susan.

-Así es.- dijo Harry. –Traje mi caldero ¿dónde haremos las pociones?-

-En este baño. Estaremos seguros ya que...- dijo Hermione y agregó en voz baja –Nadie quiere cruzarse con Mrytle.-

Ron recordó, con nostalgia, cuando habían hecho la poción multijugos en su segundo año. Rápidamente Hermione dividió las tareas. Ella se dedico a la tinta la poción protectora mientras Harry, Ron y Susan se encargaron del veritaserum que de las tres era la receta más fácil.

-Muy bien primero agua helada.- dijo Susan y a continuación agregó. –Aguamenti.-

El caldero se lleno casi hasta el tope de agua. Susan metió el dedo para sentir la temperatura y negó con la cabeza.

-Si tiene que estar helada... ¡Glacius!- dijo Ron. Toda la parte externa del caldero y el suelo se escarchó.

Si hubiera apuntado a el agua el caldero hubiera terminado como si un bloque de hielo pero al apuntar a la parte externa el resultado fue el que necesitaban. Susan metió, nuevamente, el dedo meñique en el caldero.

-Esta tan fría que duele.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff sacando el dedo rapidamente. –Ahora la pluma de fénix.-

Antes de que pudiera arrojar la pluma Harry la detuvo.

-¡Espera!- dijo Harry –No usemos todos los ingredientes. Si la poción sale mal no quiero volver a buscar una cola de unicornio.-

Harry tenía razón. Finalmente decidieron dividir todo por cinco, de esa forma podían equivocarse cuatro veces.

Susan agregó un fragmento de pluma de fénix y Harry revolvió muy rápido hasta que el agua tomo un color anaranjado brillante. En ese punto agregaron el dedo de Grindylow cortado y la quinta parte de la cola de unicornio macho.

-En cinco minutos agregamos el agua e inmediatamente después encendemos el fuego.- dijo Harry mirando su reloj.

-Yo agrego el agua.- dijo Ron.

-Y yo enciendo el fuego.-dijo Susan.

Harry no despego los ojos del reloj hasta que el segundero dio cinco vueltas. Cuando llego el momento indicado le dio la señal a Ron que arrojo el agua. Ni bien termino de caer la última gota Susan encendió el fuego. Harry removió lentamente el caldera hasta que la poción tomo un leve color azulado, tal y como decía la receta.

-¡Wow! Creo que nos salió perfecta.- dijo Susan incrédula.

-Tienen el mismo talento que cualquiera para hacer pociones- dijo Hermione que se había acercado a ver el resultado de la poción de los chicos –Estaba segura de que cuando no está el profesor Snape para ponerlos nerviosos pueden hacer una poción bastante buena.-

Hermione ya había terminado con la poción protectora del papel y comenzó a trabajar en la tinta que utilizarían para escribir en el mapa. Una vez que terminaron Ron y Harry dejaron las pociones, que debían permanecer con fuego unos cuantos días más, dentro de un cubículo al que le agregaron un cartel que decía "clausurado" y trabaron la puerta por dentro, en el caso de que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado como entrar al baño de Myrtle.

Con las mochilas mucho más ligeras los cuatro chicos volvieron a sus respectivas salas comunes para dejar sus escobas y las cosas que habían sobrado de las pociones. Acordaron que si todo salía bien repartirían las cosas sobrantes entre los cuatro. Ron veía con sorpresa como su alijo oculto se iba llenando de objetos que un chico de trece años no debería tener, como un colmillo de basilisco, piel de basilisco, veneno de acromantula y seguramente dentro de poco agregaría a su colección una buena cantidad de veritaserum.

Susan se había comprometido a escribirle a su tía Eileen, en Irlanda, que seguramente le conseguiría un papel de plano sin hacer preguntas. Pero por las dudas, le diría que su tía Amelia últimamente estaba muy ocupada y seguramente se lo enviaría en un par de días. Sin nada más que hacer por el mapa el cuarteto se dedico a disfrutar de lo que quedaba del domingo.

El comienzo de la semana que siguió a la salida de Hogsmeade no fue de los mejores. La razón el profesor Lupin estaba enfermo y había sido reemplazado por el profesor Snape en sus funciones. Ninguno de los alumnos de tercero de Gryffindor estaba muy contento con el suplente. A lo largo de la clase Snape había criticado todos los temas y la forma de evaluar del profesor Lupin. Además se había aparecido con que deberían estar viendo hombres lobos cuando ese era el último tema que verían en el año. Ron que sabía la razón de todo el comportamiento de Snape no le presto atención. Sabía que la única en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría era Hermione y ella no diría nada.

Las clase del club de duelo continuaron y Sirius, además de seguir haciéndolos correr y esquivar hechizos, comenzó a enseñarles a hacer un hechizo escudo. El auror quería que pudieran levantarlo lo más rápido posible, cosa que no era nada fácil para la mayoría. Por lo cual decidió que seguirían practicando varias clases más.

Desde el incidente de Hogsmeade Sirius no había dejado el colegío y patrullaba todas las noches antes y después de la cena. Una fría noche, Sirius volvía de su promera patrulla, y se dirigió al gran comedor a cenar. Lamentablemente Remus tenía su pequeño problema peludo esa noche y no podía acompañarlo por los próximos días.

Sirius entro al gran comedor y vio a una mujer de su edad, rubia con anteojos. Desde su encuentro con Alex en Hogsmeade algo había estado molestándolo, pero no sabía bien que.

En el lugar que ocupaba normalmente Remus, entre él y Alexandra, se encontraba sentada el diminuto profesor Flitwick. El auror no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que, seguramente, los miembros más antiguos del plantel no confiaba en que él y la profesora de runas pudieran comportarse como adultos.

-Buenas noches profesor Flitwick.- dijo Sirius. Mientras se sentaba en su lugar no pudo evitar, por un instante, desviar su mirada a la profesora.

- Ahora somos colegas, Sirius.- dijo el profesor Flitwick –Puedes llamarme por mi primer nombre.-

-Es difícil perder la costumbre, después de tantos castigos que me dio.- dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras se servía un poco de agua.

Alexandra no pudo evitar mirar al auror y preguntarse como era que un sujeto tan irresponsable como Black había conseguido una posición de tanta responsabilidad en Hogwarts. Además, no la había maltratado en esos últimos días como solía hacerlo, eso era extraño.

-Por cierto he notado mejoras en el movimiento de varitas de algunos chicos de mi clase.- dijo Flitwick –Como por ejemplo Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Madeleine Pelton, Violet Potter, los hermanos Creevey... por nombrar algunos... están siendo cada vez más precisos en los movimientos.-

Alex comía en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación del profesor de Encantamientos con Black.

-Buenos chicos. Todos están en mi club.- dijo Sirius reconociendo los nombres. –A los más pequeños los puse a practicar con la varita desde el primer día.-

-Me imaginaba... Sabes, note que todos los chicos de primero que están en tu club están progresando mucho más rápido que el resto de la clase, en la parte práctica.- dijo Filius y agregó. –Felicitaciones Sirius parece que estás teniendo avances.-

Alex no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: Black, según Flitwick, era un buen profesor. ¡El sujeto era un desastre! ¡Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de sus alumnos! Dejo caer su tenedor y torció su vista hacia el auror. Vio que estaba sonriendo frente a lo que le habían dicho. Y no era una de esas sonrisas arrogantes y vacías que normalmente le mostraba a ella, sino que era una sonrisa genuina y que le iluminaba todo el rostro.

-No sabes lo contento que me hace saber escucharte decir eso.- dijo Sirius y agregó –Espero que con el tiempo se arme un buen grupo y que se lleven bien entre todos... Pero es difícil muchos no se relacionan fuera de sus casas.-

Eso ya era demasiado Sirius Black, el sujeto más competitivo y anti-Slytherin que ella conoció y conocería en su vida, intentando hacerle creer al profesor Flitwick que pretendía crear compañerismo dentro del club de defensa.

-Me cuesta creer lo que estás diciendo, Black.- dijo Alexandra indignada. –Tu siempre nos despreciaste, a los Slytherin... no me sorprendería que hicieras algo para echarlos del club o hacerlos pasar un mal rato.-

-¡Niños!- les advirtió el diminuto Profesor Flitwick. Que sabía perfectamente lo rápido que esos dos podían arrancar una pelea.

-¡Tranquila! Quizás me equivoqué.- dijo Sirius simplemente –Ahora estoy seguro no todos los de Slytherin son malvados o al menos los que asisten a mi club no lo son... Y ciertamente no te desprecio, Alex.-

Sirius pestaño un par de veces y parecía sorprendido por sus propias palabras. Alex se quedó boquiabierta, sonrojándose y sin palabras, preguntándose qué es lo que acababa de pasar.

-No voy a caer en esas tretas, Black.- dijo la profesora obligándose a hablarle a Sirius con su usual frialdad -Y te prohíbo que me llames Alex, soy Rydberg para ti.-

La profesora volvió la mirada hacia el frente dando por concluido todo el asunto.

-Cree lo que quieras... Rydberg...- dijo Sirius molesto y agregó por lo bajo antes de volver a su comida -Gracias por recordarme que todavía quedan Slytherins desagradables en este mundo.-

Filius Flitwick observo primero a Sirius, después a Alex y lanzó un suspiro.

Los días pasaron, la atmósfera fue enfriándose y cielo se oscurecía cada vez más temprano a medida que se acercaban a fin del año.

Durante esos días de lo único que se habló en el colegio fue del próximo partido del campeonato de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Los dos equipos estaban en su mejor momento en años y los entrenamientos eran cada vez más frenéticos. Oliver no solo trataba de tener listo a los jugadores titulares si no que también estaba machacando a Ron y a Ginny que estaban en la reserva.

Ron estaba algo nervioso por el partido. Seguramente los dementores aparecerían, afortunadamente en este mundo, Harry sufría menos la influencia de las condenadas criaturas. Aunque se preguntaba cual sería el efecto en John, que por lo que sabía cargaba con el Horcrux.

Pero el cuarteto completo tenía otras preocupaciones aparte del partido de Quidditch. Hermione había anunciado que la tinta mágica que utilizarían escribir y dibujar en el mapa estaba terminada y tenían un caldero completo. Para el veritaserum y la poción protectora faltaba un poco más.

El día antes del partido mientras estaban desayunando Ron vio que Susan recibió una lechuza que tenía atada un tubo plástico que tenía rotulado en la parte externa "A2". El viajero temporal se imagino que era el papel que Susan le había pedido a su tía. Y no se había equivocado ya que después del desayuno Susan los reunión a los cuatro para mostrarles lo que había recibido.

-Es el papel para planos que le pedí a mi tía.- dijo Susan abriendo el envoltorio plástico –Es bastante grande, y hay como mínimo diez hojas.-

-¡Genial!- dijo Hermione emocionada. –Ya podemos comenzar con la primera parte de elaboración del plano. Escribiremos todas las formulas y las runas que harán funcionar el mapa.-

En el primer periodo libre que tuvieron Hermione los arrastró a la biblioteca.

-Tenemos que pensar en una presentación como la que tenía el mapa de mi papá- dijo Harry.

Era verdad, necesitaban una nueva presentación. La pregunta era cuál.

-No podemos usar nuestros verdaderos nombres- dijo Ron. –Debemos tener apodos... es parte de la tradición.-

Ron nunca había utilizado apodos con sus amigos sería extraño utilizarlos aquí.

-Y tiene que tener una palabra en código que lo active y desactive.- dijo Susan.

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y "travesura realizada"- dijo Harry –Así se activa y desactiva el mapa del merodeador... sugeriría utilizar algo diferente en caso de que mis padres, o mis hermanos lo encuentren.-

-Tu padre y sus amigos lo utilizaban para hacer simples travesuras.- dijo Hermione –Nosotros somos un poco más maduros y lo utilizaremos para...- la chica de Raveclaw se detuvo para buscar la palabra correcta.

-¿Para escapar de la muerte?- dijo Susan.

-No quería utilizar palabras tan drásticas....- dijo Hermione y agregó –Pero parecemos condenados a meternos en problemas muy graves y peligrosos, para escapar de pura suerte... Lo que si no quiero nada que diga que nuestras intenciones no son buenas. Nosotros siempre hacemos cosas por el bien mayor... como detener a V..Voldemort, rescatar a Ginny... Y el mapa nos ayudaría con eso.-

Se hizo un silencio mientras todos pensaban.

-Que tal "Prometo honorablemente que mis acciones serán buenas".- dijo Susan y agregó –En realidad siempre lo son... peligrosas pero necesarias.-

Se parecía bastante a la clave original y Hermione le parecía una frase muy positiva.

-Y Para desactivar el mapa que les parece "Aventura realizada"- dijo Harry –De esa forma utilizamos un poco del viejo código.-

Ron, Hermione y Susan estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ahora faltan los apodos- dijo Ron. Esa parte era la que más le interesaba ver como terminaba.

-Me gustaría saber en que estaban pensando tu papá y tus amigos cuando se pusieron esos nombres.- dijo Hermione.

-La verdad que no tengo ni idea- dijo Harry que sabía perfectamente que los apodos estaban relacionados con sus formas de animagos.

-Algo que este relacionado con animales seguramente.- dijo Susan. –Pero no utilicemos nada relacionado con los animales de nuestras casas...-

-Podemos dejarlos para más adelante.- dijo Hermione. –No debemos apresurarnos ya que una vez que los escribamos no hay vuelta atrás.-

Tomando en cuenta lo dicho por la chica de Ravenclaw sus amigos decidieron esperar un poco sobre los apodos que utilizarían. A continuación los cuatro comenzaron a escribir sobre las hojas los mecanismos que harían funcionar al mapa. Fue una tarea bastante ardua, tuvieron que usar la tinta que habían fabricado, que era algo espesa, y copiar primero largas líneas de Runas, después unas extrañas formulas matemáticas que Hermione había deducido. Todo esto intercalado con la presentación, palabras de activación y desactivación, seguridad e insultos varios para cuando alguien quisiera obligar al mapa a mostrar sus secretos. Tardaron varias horas ya que no debían copiar con cuidado para no tener ninguna clase de errores. Al final Hermione controló las cuatro hojas para asegurarse que había errores.

Ya no les quedaba nada más para hacer, excepto esperar a que se terminara de hacer el veritaserum, decidirse por unos apodos e ir a la estación de Hogsmeade para tomar el último punto y volver a sus respectivos hogares.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que Gryffindor se enfrentaría a Slytherin. En el mundo de origen de Ron, Draco había conseguido cambiar la fecha del partido al simular estar herido. En este mundo Malfoy no estaba herido y ni siquiera estaba en el equipo, Harry le había ganado el puesto de buscador.

Todo el colegio se había congregado en las gradas del campo de Quidditch a pesar de la helada lluvia y las ráfagas de viento.

-Potter...- dijo Marcus Flint el capitán del equipo de Slytherin –No debo decirte que este partido debe terminar lo antes posible.-

-Créeme que no quiero estar tampoco aquí, Flint- dijo Harry pateando su escoba para elevarse.

Harry comenzó a elevarse con su escoba tratando de seguir una línea recta, pero, el viento hacía muy difícil mantener el rumbo. Cuando llegó a la altura de las gradas comenzó a circular el campo. No podía distinguir a nadie. La mayoría de los Gryffindor lo abucheaban pero una par de manos lo saludaron, que pertenecían a una pelirroja y a una niña de cabello azabache lo saludaron, indudablemente Ginny y su Hermana. En la siguiente grada encontró un grupo de Slytherin que también lo abuchearon. Si bien no los pudo distinguir por la tormenta estaba seguro de que era Malfoy y su grupo. Pero cerca de ellos estaban Marcus y Jack, sus compañeros de cuarto y amigos en Slytherin, que lo saludaron junto a un amplio grupo de alumnos que parecían apreciar su habilidad para atrapar a la Snitch. La siguiente grada era la de los profesores. En esta había dos profesores que se destacaban más que el resto, eran Rydberg que estaba utilizando los colores de Slytherin y Sirius que vestía los colores de la casa de los Leones.

-¡Vamos Slytherin!- gritó Rydberg y le dirigió una mirada fugas a Black ya que sabía que eso lo molestaría.

Lamentablemente para ella el auror no reaccionó. Parecía no estar prestando atención al partido y si más a los alrededores. Había estado actuando un poco extraño y distraído desde el día que encontraron a ese extraño sujeto en Hogsmeade.

Después de circular el campo de juego los dos equipos se reunieron en el centro. El partido comenzó a la hora estipulada pero el tiempo era terrible y apenas podía jugar en esas condiciones, después de veinte minutos Gryffindor iba arriba por cincuenta puntos.

Harry estaba calado hasta los huesos y helado de frío. Apenas podía ver a sus compañeros de equipo y menos aún a la snitch. Atravesó el campo de un lado a otro, adelantando bultos rojos y verdes, sin idea de lo que sucedía. El viento no le permitía oír los comentarios. La multitud estaba oculta bajo un mar de capas y de paraguas maltrechos. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser derribado por una bludger. Su visión estaba tan limitada por el agua de las gafas que no las vio acercarse.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Era cada vez más difícil sujetar la escoba con firmeza. El cielo se oscureció, como si hubiera llegado la noche en plena mañana. Dos veces estuvo a punto de chocar contra otro jugador; que no sabía si era de su equipo o del contrario. La lluvia era tan densa, que apenas podía distinguirlos.

Con el primer relámpago llegó el pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch. Harry sólo pudo ver a través de la densa lluvia la silueta de Flint, que le indicaba por señas que descendiera.

Todo el equipo aterrizó en el barro, salpicando.

-¡Gryffindor a pedido tiempo muerto!- gritó Flint a sus jugadores -Vengan acá abajo.-

Los jugadores se apiñaron en el borde del campo, debajo de un enorme paraguas. Harry se quitó los anteojos y se los limpió con la túnica.

-¿Cómo sigue la puntuación?- preguntó Harry.

Varios de los más hoscos jugadores del equipo lanzaron unos gruñidos.

-Seguimos abajo por cincuenta puntos.- dijo Flint molesto -Si no atrapamos la snitch, pronto, no solo perderemos sino que también seguiremos jugando hasta la noche. Debes terminar el partido Potter.-

-Con esto me resulta imposible.- respondió Harry, mostrando sus anteojos.

En ese instante apareció junto al equipo de Slytherin la profesora de runas cubierta con una capa color verde intenso que permanecía extrañamente seca.

-Buenas tardes chicos.- dijo Alex que traía un su mano un termo termo y unos vasos.

-Profesora Rydberg...- dijo Flint extrañado. -¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?-

–Supuse que necesitarían algo para entrar en calor.- dijo mientras ponía a levitar unos vasos y a al termo a servir té.

Un agradecido equipo de Slytherin tomó los vasos cargados de té caliente y azucarado.

-Además note que tenías algunos problemas de visión, Harry.- dijo la profesora y agregó –Si serías tan amable de pasarme tus gafas...-

Harry se las entregó, y ante la mirada de sorpresa del equipo, golpeó las gafas con su varita y se las devolvió.

-Hechizo Impervius.- le dijo a Harry -Ahora repelerán el agua. Lo utilizo durante los días de lluvia para poder ver.-

-¡Muchas gracias Profesora!- exclamó Flint que parecía a punto de abrazar a la profesora pero finalmente se contuvo.

-No tienen nada que agradecerme.- dijo Alex. – Hermione, la amiga de Harry, me avisó que estaba teniendo problemas... Solo el té fue idea mía.-

-Y muy buena idea.- dijo Harry terminándose su vaso.

Todo el equipo de Slytherin estaba de acuerdo con su buscador.

-Muy bien no se desanimen por el resultado.- dijo la profesora –Se que pueden ganarles y muero de ganas por ver la cara de Black... digo del profesor Black, cuando lo hagan...-

-Lo haremos.- dijo el capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

En ese momento sonó el silbato de Madame Hooch anunciando que el tiempo muerto había terminado.

El hechizo de Rydberg funcionó. Harry seguía entumecido por el frío y más empapado que nunca en su vida, pero podía ver. Sintiéndose bastante mejor, aceleró la escoba a través del aire turbulento buscando en todas direcciones la snitch, esquivando una bludger; pasando por debajo de su hermano, que volaba en dirección contraria.

Brilló otro rayo, seguido por el retumbar de un trueno. La cosa se ponía cada vez más peligrosa. Harry tenía que atrapar la snitch cuanto antes de que empezaran a haber bajas.

Mientras tanto en la tribuna de los profesores. Sirius y Alexandra estaban apayados en la baranda del frente alentando a sus respectivos equipos.

-Así que...- dijo Sirius mirando hacia el termo que tenía Alex entre sus manos. –Le llevaste al equipo algo para "mejorar" el rendimiento.-

El último de los Black estaba diciéndole que había drogado al equipo.

-¡Como se te ocurre!- dijo Alex indignada. –Solo les lleve un poco de té para que se sintieran un poco mejor.-

Sirius sacó su varita apuntó al termo y rápidamente comprobó que lo que decía su colega era verdad: No había rastros de pociones en el té. Lamentablemente la mujer tomo bien que Sirius le apuntara con una varita.

En ese momento apareció la snitch y los dos hermanos Potter comenzaron a volar a toda velocidad tras ella, pero los dos profesores no se dieron cuenta.

-¡Me cansaste!- dijo Rydberg enojada sacando su varita -Tuve que aguantar todas tus estupideces desde principio de año, con el mayor decoro posible...-

Pero la profesora enmudeció repentinamente, y sus ojos dejaron de enfocar a Sirius. De hecho no enfocaban a nada. El auror comenzó a sentir como el frío que sentía por la lluvia se volvía más intenso y como horribles recuerdos que tenía enterrados en su mente comenzaron a surgir.

El auror giro y observo como por lo menos cien dementores rodeaban el campo de Quidditch. John estaba llevando se escoba al suelo mientras Harry, que tenía la mano cerrada sobre algo se estrellaba en el barro, rodaba una decena de metros y terminaba casi a los pies de un dementor que estaba sobre el borde del campo.

Mientras Sirius observaba esa escena otro dementor apareció al costado de la tribuna, pocos centímetros de la profesora de Runas que esta desesperadamente tratando de obtener un recuerdo feliz.

Sirius, que estaba pendiente de la suerte de su ahijado saco su varita de la manga de su túnica. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en actuar vio con desesperación como la profesora a la cual le estaba costando tanto despreciar últimamente, perdía el conocimiento. Afortunadamente Sirius, que estaba junto a Alex, pudo sostenerla antes de que pudiera irse por sobre la baranda.

Sirius conjuró su patronus al tiempo que varios profesores hacían lo mismo, por su parte el profesor Dumbledore envió el suyo a proteger a Harry. El Patronus de Sirius espanto al Dementor que tenían más cerca. Sin demorarse un segundo Sirius tomo a Alex en brazos y comenzó a bajarla de las gradas para ir rumbo a la enfermería.

-¡Sirius que es lo que ha ocurrido!- dijo preocupada Madame Pomfrey cuando llegó Sirius con la profesora en brazos.

-Dementores- explicó el auror mientras dejaba a Alex sobre una cama –No pudo conjurar un patronus y se desvaneció.-

En ese momento comenzaron a llegar más personas, afortunadamente ninguno había sido besado. La mayoría pertenecía a los equipos de Slytherin y Gryffindor que habían perdido la salud en el campo de juego. Los que peor se veían eran los hermanos Potter, Harry.

Un minuto después llegó el profesor Dumbledore que se acercó preocupado a la cama donde yacía la profesora de Runas.

-Estará bien Albus.- le dijo la enfermera –Solo estuvo demasiado cerca de los dementores, la dejare descansar y cuando despierte le daré un poco de chocolate.-

-Volveré en una hora.- dijo el Director que estaba visiblemente molesto con toda la situación. –Yo, por mi parte, tengo que hablar con los dementores y el ministerio.-

Y sin más el profesor Dumbledore se retiró de la enfermería.

Sirius decidió quedarse en la enfermería. Harry y John estaban ahí, y no les vendría mal tener una cara amiga.

-Tiene las piernas rotas señor Potter.- dijo Madame Pomfrey a Harry. -¿Cómo fue que se hizo esto?-

-Atrapando una Snich entre unos cuantos dementores.- dijo Harry.

Sirius vio como una pequeña pelirroja de ojos castaños le daba un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-No lo hagas más Harry.- dijo Ginny algo pálida –No sabes como nos preocupamos.-

Sirius vio que junto a la cama de su ahijado se encontraba el típico grupo multicolor de amigos: William Flint, Jack Moon y Daphne Greengrass de Slytherin, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Violet por Gryffindor, Hermione por Ravenclaw; y Susan por Hufflepuff. Todos pertenecían al club de duelo que el dirigía.

Madame Pomfrey fue a buscar más pociones a su despacho. Aparentemente los dos equipos de Quidditch estaban al borde de un ataque de neumonía. En ese momento Sirius sintió que Alexandra despertaba.

-No te muevas, Alex.- dijo Sirius tomándola suavemente de los hombros para que no se levantara. –Los dementores te afectaron bastante, ahora estás en la enfermería...-

En ese momento, Alex, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado

-N...No pude hacerlo...- dijo la profesora de Runas –No podía pensar en un recuerdo feliz...-

-¿Nunca estuviste cerca de uno?- le pregunto Sirius.

La profesora negó con la cabeza y parecía que algunas lagrimas querían escapársele de los ojos. Sirius jamás la había visto tan vulnerable.

-Es difícil cuando están tan cerca...- dijo Sirius, pero no sabía más que decir. -Llamare a madame Pomfrey para que te de algo que te haga sentir mejor.-

-Gracias.- dijo Alex cerrando los ojos.

Sirius fue a buscar a la enfermera que le trajo una serie de pociones a Alexandra que la dejaron durmiendo como un bebé. Madame Pomfrey también le dio unas pociones a Harry que antes de que cayera bajo el efecto de las mismas alcanzó a decir:

-Chicos... Lo primero que hacemos mañana, sin falta, es aprender a hacer un patronus.-

* * *

Cuarto y último capitulo de este mes (me costó horrores terminarlo antes del 28). Con esto termina mi actualización semanal de Febrero.

Este es el momento en que se imaginan que por el agotamiento me desmayo y mi frente golpea la dura mesa de Algarrobo en sobre la que tengo la computadora.

Ahora que empieza marzo mes en el cual voy a tardar en actualizar. Igualmente déjenme decirles que tomarse el tiempo necesario para escribir es algo bueno. Muchas veces me ha pasado que dejo pasar una semana sin escribir y cuando vuelvo sobre lo escrito lo edito quedándome mucho más satisfecho con el resultado.

Bueno con este capitulo trate de adelantar un poco algunas (cosas principalmente el mapa), y adentrarme más en el tercer año. Mi idea es liquidar la parte del prisionero de Azkaban lo antes posible para poder entrar al cuarto año, que si bien no tengo planeado nada demasiado especial va a dar el puntapié para que comience la guerra (además de otras cosas).

Bueno creo que esto seria todo.

Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.

Saludos

Salvatore.


	31. Tren

Capitulo 31:

Madame Pomfrey insistió firmemente en que Harry, John y la profesora de Runas permanecieran durante el fin de semana en la enfermería. Los dos chicos estaban en camas contiguas, pero Alex, gracias a su estatus de profesora, estaba algo más alejada y tenía un biombo que le permitía tener bastante más privacidad y, viendo la cantidad de tiempo libre del que disponía, se dedicó a corregir los trabajos que le habían entregado sus alumnos.

A los dos hermanos los visitó gente sin parar primero Hagrid, sus compañeros de casa, los equipos de Quidditch que, afortunadamente, tuvieron la suerte de no cruzarse. Violet se quedó todo el tiempo que pudo junto a sus dos hermanos y jugó con ellos a varios juegos mágicos. Al igual que la hermana menor de Harry; Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Susan también se quedaron todo el tiempo que podían.

El domingo por la mañana los chicos fueron a visitar a los hermanos Potter ni bien terminaron de desayunar. El tiempo seguía igual de feo que los días anteriores. El cielo estaba cubierto de grises nubes que, por momentos, descargaban una lluvia que si bien no podía compararse a la del día del partido era bastante molesta.

A media mañana Susan y Ron se habían instalado con el tablero de ajedrez entre las camas de los hermanos Potter. Era el mejor lugar ya que a pesar de estar nublado entraba bastante luz por la empañada ventana que estaba junto a las camas. Para esta ocasión contaban con Hermione, Harry, John, Ginny y Neville como público. Todos estaban a favor de la chica de Hufflepuff.

-Vamos Susie.- tu puedes dijo Hermione animándola. Susan estaba jugando muy bien y anticipando los movimientos de su amigo.

-¡Ey!- se quejó Ron simulando estar algo dolido. –No tienes que tomar lados, Herms..-

-Perdona Ron.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –Pero Susan esta tratando de ganarte desde primer año incluso cuando todos dejaron de intentarlo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darle mi apoyo.-

Hermione tenía razón la chica, como buena Hufflepuff, era persistente. Ron, podría dejarla ganar pero sabía que se daría cuenta y, además, se divertía mucho jugando al ajedrez con ella ya que era la única con la que no podía descuidarse ni un segundo.

En ese momento escucharon el taconeo de unos pasos sobre el suelo de granito del pasillo que conducía a la enfermería, indicando que alguien se acercaban. Los chicos torcieron la vista y vieron una bella mujer pelirroja y un hombre de cabello azabache. Eran los padres de Harry y John.

Ron notó que si bien caminaban tranquilos, podía verse que estaban preocupados por la salud de sus hijos.

-John... Harry- dijo Lily mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo a cada uno de sus hijos.

–¿Están bien? ¿Les duele algo?- dijo la mujer maternalmente mientras miraba preocupada a sus hijos son sus ojos esmeralda -¿Estuvieron cerca de los dementores?-

James permaneció un par de pasos detrás de su esposa permitiéndole que se comportara todo lo maternal que quisiera con sus dos retoños.

-Estamos bien mamá- dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

Lily lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Sus bebes estaban sanos y salvos.

-Fue un desastre...- dijo John. –Lluvia, dementores, además Harry consiguió atrapar la snitch.-

-Claro que lo hice.- dijo Harry con voz segura mirando inconscientemente hacia Ginny.

La chica le dio una mirada que decía que le importaba muy poco la snitch. Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera recordarle que había derrotado a su equipo, Lily decidió recordarle a sus hijos algunas prioridades.

-¡Me importa un demonio esa condenada bolita dorada con alas!- dijo Lily que era bastante terrorífica cuando se enojaba y agregó con voz algo inestable -¡Podrían haber muerto!-

Todos los chicos se sobresaltaron ante el arranque de la madre de Harry y John.

-Lo siento mamá- dijeron los dos rápidamente tratando de aplacar a su madre.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos hermanos Potter quería que su madre se enojara. Antes de que pudieran cruzarse más palabras apareció en la puerta de la enfermería Violet, que traía unos sandwiches para sus hermanos.

-¡Mami!¡Papi!- dijo la niña sonriendo contenta de ver a sus padres.

La niña de cabello azabache corrió al encuentro de sus progenitores.

-¡Violet!- dijo James dándole un abrazo a su hija, que la dejo con los pies en el aire y dándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla. –No sabes como te extrañamos princesa.-

Ron se dio cuenta que la hija menor de los Potter era la más mimada por su padre. El podía entender a James ya que también era bastante protector con su hija Rose, a la que extrañaba horrores.

-¿Como has estado?- preguntó James dejando de abrazar a su hija –En las cartas que mandas solo nos cuentas de las materias, y nos cuentas muy poco de cómo te está yendo en general ¿muchas travesuras?.-

-¡Papá!- dijo la chica –Yo no hago travesuras.-

- Es verdad, eres estudiosa como tu madre.- dijo James orgullo en la voz y despeinando cariñosamente a su pequeña. –Las travesuras debemos dejárselas a John y Harry.-

Ron podía ver que James estaba sumamente orgulloso de sus tres hijos.

-¡James!- dijo Lily indignada ya que si bien, al que su marido, estaba muy orgullosa de sus hijos, no le había agradado mucho la parte de las travesuras.

-Te dije que Ron y Hermione me hacían acordar a tus padres- le dijo Susan a Harry en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que no la escucharan.

-¡Susie!- dijo Hermione colorada como un tomate.

Todos se rieron al ver la cara de la chica. Cuando las risas se calmaron un poco Lily anunció que iba a ir a visitar a la profesora de Runas que se encontraba en otro sector de la enfermería.

La madre de Harry dejo a su marido con sus hijos y caminó hasta la parte atrás donde se encontraba una cama que estaba cubierta con un amplio biombo de tela floreada. Cuando llegó vio que la profesora estaba corrigiendo una pila de pergaminos, completamente ajena a su presencia.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Lily. -¿No estás ocupada?-

-¡Lily! ¡Cuantos años sin verte! Por supuesto que puedes pasar.- dijo la profesora sonriendo –Me parecía que había escuchado tu voz... algo sobre una condenada snitch.-

Alexandra se incorporó un poco en la cama y acomodó las almohadas que tenía detrás de su espalda.

-¡Estos chicos!- dijo Lily a tiempo que entraba y sentaba en una silla de madera que estaba junto a la cama de la profesora. –A veces me parece que van demasiado lejos con el deporte... Incluso Violet esta pendiente de todo lo que ocurre hasta con el equipo más insignificante de la liga.-

-Con el padre que tienen no creo que les sea posible otra cosa.- dijo Alex sonriendo comprensiva.

La profesora firmó el último de los pergaminos que le quedaba por corregir y lo puso sobre la pila que tenía sobre la mesa de luz. A continuación dejó el tintero y la pluma.

Lily vio que sobre la mesa de madera oscura, junto a la pila de pergaminos se encontraban una serie de objetos: Una lámpara de aceite, una novela, un cepillo para el cabello, un espejo, un estuche para los anteojos y una serie de tarjetas. De pura curiosidad tomó una de color verde y plateado.

-Esa es del equipo de Quidditch de Slitherin.- dijo Alex. –Los chicos fueron muy amables... aunque me preocupa que uno haya firmado con una cruz...¿Sabrá escribir?-

Lily se aguantó la risa, y miró la tarjeta. Siete chicos firmaban la tarjeta, incluido Harry.

-¿Y tu como has estado?- le preguntó Lily cuando terminó de observar la tarjeta. –Como es la enseñanza ¿no recuerdas con nostalgia el trabajar para una compañía mágica?-

-No, no lo extraño. Al principio tenía algunas dudas pero la verdad es que me encanta trabajar con niños y adolescentes. Tienes la posibilidad de darles conocimientos que les servirán para toda su vida y debes enseñarles a utilizar esos conocimientos con ética y responsabilidad.- dijo Alexandra con pasión y agregó. –Pero a veces se ponen un poco pesados... Precisamente en esos momentos extraño un poco los años después de Hogwarts, cuando trabajábamos con Maud Lovegood en investigación de pociones y todo parecía ir bien. Las pociones nunca fueron lo mío pero era divertido y pagaba las cuentas.-

-Eran buenos tiempos...- dijo Lily sonriendo –Recuerdo cuando Maud casi vuela por los aires con esos químicos...-

-Eso fue después de que yo obtuviera mi trabajo en Nimbus, pero me contó como sucedió.- dijo Alex sonriendo –Era una suerte que estuvieras ahí ¿Qué fue lo que mezcló?-

-Ácido Nítrico, Glicerina y fuego... los muggles lo llaman nitroglicerina.- dijo Lily que le causaba escalofríos de solo recordar lo sucedido. –Ese fue el último trabajo que hice. Venía considerando desde hacía tiempo retirarme y quedarme en casa...-

-Los chicos llevan tiempo.- dijo Alex.

-Antes si.- dijo Lily con nostalgia y agregó –Pero ahora crecieron y están aquí en Hogwarts... o mejor dicho en la enfermería de Hogwarts-

Por el tono de voz era evidente que la mujer extrañaba mucho a sus hijos. La madre de Harry decidió cambiar de tema.

-Y a ti ¿Cómo te han estado tratando Madame Pomfrey?- preguntó Lily

-Me ha tratado bastante bien.- dijo la profesora –Poppy a querido dejarme aquí en observación y Albus me obligó a tomarme el lunes libre... déjame decirte que me he estado aburriendo como una ostra, por lo menos pude corregir todos los trabajos que tenía que entregar esta semana.-

-Me alegra que no te dejen salir así sin más.- dijo Lily sonando preocupada. -Por lo que me han dicho pasaste por una situación horrible.-

-No diría difícil pero si se puede decir que no fue algo agradable.- dijo Alex acomodando sus sabanas.

-Te desmayaste y casi te caes por la baranda de la tribuna que esta a quince metros.- dijo Lily. –Se puede decir es algo mucho peor que una experiencia desagradable. Podrías haber muerto y no hay medicina muggle o mágica que cure la muerte-

-¡¿Quien fue el soplón que te fue con el cuento?!- dijo Alex sonrojada.

-El soplón se llama Remus Lupin.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Ya me va a tener que escuchar...- dijo Alex sonando algo molesta.

-Estaba preocupado.- dijo Lily seriamente. –Y yo también... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Tu sabes hacer un patronus-

-Nunca había estado tan cerca de uno de esas... cosas...- dijo la Profesora sufriendo un involuntario escalofrío.

Alexandra espero unos segundos antes de continuar. La lluvia que golpeaba el cristal llenó el silencio que se formó entre las dos mujeres.

–Los últimos años han sido un poco duros, Lily... Tu no lo sabes porque no hemos hablado, en tanto tiempo...- dijo Alex algo incomoda –Jasper me rompió el corazón... sabes... yo tenía sueños y anhelos, pero cuando todo termino y la tormenta pasó me quede sola con un horrible vacío dentro de mi... no me quedaba nada. Todo lo que había planeado desapareció, tenía treinta años, sin trabajo, sin casa, sin una familia propia... de a poco pude enterrar lo sucedido y acomodarme nuevamente... pero los dementores lo trajeron todo de vuelta y no podía a escapar...- a la profesora le costaba bastante contar todo lo sucedido.

La madre de Harry tomo la mano de Alex algo preocupada. La profesora suspiro y fue como si al contar lo que le había pasado se hubiera sacado un enorme peso de encima. Después de unos segundos, se la veía mejor y con animo para continuar.

-Cuando te refieres a Jasper...- dijo Lily –Es el mismo Jasper que conocí, hace años.-

Lily recordaba a un sujeto apuesto, fresco, despreocupado y encantador, que tenía facilidad con las palabras y que siempre parecía tener la frase correcta para el momento justo.

-El mismo. Lo encontré en Hogsmeade... - dijo Alex y agregó. -Terminó volando por una ventana de Las tras Escobas y rebotando en el empedrado de la calle principal de pueblo.-

Si bien no remediaba las cosas horribles que le había dicho Alexandra se sentía un poco mejor al recordar como le habían borrando la sonrisa de la cara a ese idiota.

-No me digas que lo hechizaste.- dijo Lily sorprendida –Podrías tener problemas.-

-En realidad no fui yo... – dijo Alex recordando toda la situación. –Jasper fue bastante grosero conmigo y salí de Las Tres Escobas muy ofendida. Cuando terminé de cerrar la puerta. Salió volando por una de las ventanas como si fuera una bolsa de papas. Black me dijo que la responsable de eso fue su compañera, la madre de Neville Longbottom.-

Lily entrecerró los ojos. Lo que describía Alexandra sonaba más a algo que haría Sirius que algo que hiciera Alice.

-¿Estas segura que fue Alice?- preguntó Lily.- ¿La viste hacerlo?-

Lily sabía que Alexandra Rydberg y Sirius Black se odiaban. No era posible que el padrino de su hijo hiciera lo que decía la profesora de Runas. Pero agotadas todas las opciones lógicas...

-No, no la vi...- respondió la profesora y agregó incrédula. –¿Crees que haya sido Sirius?-

Alexandra descubrió que, extrañamente, la idea no le desagradaba para nada, más bien la halagaba. Lily, por su parte, estaba segura de que Alice no tenía nada que ver.

-No estamos seguras de que le haya hechado una maldición a Jasper- dijo Lily –Pero de lo que si estamos seguras de que Sirius Black, el infame mejor amigo de mi marido, te cargó en brazos hasta la enfermería.-

Profesora de Runas por su parte enrojeció más de vergüenza que de molesta.

-Deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño.- dijo Alex acomodando las sabanas por más estuvieran perfectas. –Ese Black es un atrevido.-

Lily vio en el tono de la profesora una muestra del eterno desprecio que existía entre los dos.

-Yo lo conozco desde hace años, Alex, y se que muchas veces es terco como una mula pero no es un mal sujeto cuando llegas a conocerlo...- dijo Lily –Me alegra saber que se haya portado bien contigo por una vez.-

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, tienes razón Lily.- dijo la profesora a tiempo que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja –Fue muy amable, no se comportó como el idiota arrogante que normalmente es, sabes.-

La madre de Harry se inclinó un poco desde su silla, intrigada, para no perderse ni una palabra de todo lo que sucedía.

-¿Cómo se comportó?- preguntó Lily interesada.

-Parecía preocupado por mi...- dijo Alexandra sonando muy extrañada y algo confundida. -...realmente preocupado. Me trajo hasta aquí... yo me sentía tan mal y se portó tan bien conmigo.-

Lily observaba atentamente a la profesora de Runas con sus ojos verdes.

-Bueno, me imagino que no puede ser un desgraciado las veinticuatro horas del día.- dijo Alex racionalizando la situación y agregó sonando un poco decepcionada. –Me imagino que dentro de poco volverá a ser el mismo idiota de siempre.-

La madre de Harry jamás hubiera esperado esa reacción de Alexandra. Parecía que inconscientemente quería llevarse bien con Sirius, de entre todas las personas.

-Esperemos que no, Alex...- dijo Lily a tiempo que se preguntaba que era lo que estaba sucediendo y tomaba nota mental de hablar con James.

Después de conversar unos minutos más Lily volvió con su marido que les estaba contando a sus hijos y sus amigos, como fue la única vez de sus años de Hogwarts que había reemplazado al buscador, por una lesión, y había ganado el partido. Sus hijos ya conocían la historia hasta con las comas pero siempre la pedían otra vez. Finalmente la pareja se despidió de sus hijos y se dirigió a las puertas del colegio por donde se desaparecieron una vez que las cruzaron.

Para el Lunes Harry y su hermano habían sido liberados de la enfermería. En todo el colegio seguía hablando de lo que había ocurrido con los dementores. Todo Slytherin, excepto Draco y su grupo, saludaban a Harry. Algunos le daban palmadas en el hombro cada vez que lo veían y decían cosas como "Bien hecho Potter" o "Sigue así Potter". La que le causo mucha risa a Ron fue "Te han dicho que eres un completo lunático" la razón era que la autora de esa frase fue nada más y nada menos Luna Lovegood.

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Ron fue bastante más agradable que la anterior ya que Remus Lupin había vuelto a estar al frente del aula. Todos los chicos le lanzaron al licántropo la lista de quejas que tenían sobre Snape. Todos se quedaron más tranquilos al saber que no tendrían que hacer el trabajo sobre hombres lobos que el jefe de la casa de Slytherin le había pedido.

-Espero que el profesor Snape no vuelva a reemplazar al profesor Lupin.- dijo Lavender cuando terminaron la clase.

-Podría venir el profesor Black, del club de duelo- dijo Pansy mientras guardaba unos pergaminos en su mochila. –Después de todo es auror y sabe muchas cosas.-

-Si. Pero recuerda, Pansy, que sigue trabajando como auror.- dijo Seamus. –Seguramente no debe tener demasiado tiempo.-

-Mi madre trabaja con el profesor Black.- dijo Neville -Y se que el club de duelo lo hace en su tiempo extra... creo que ese fue el trato al que llegó el ministro con el profesor Dumbledore.-

Ron sabía que el trabajo de Sirius en ese momento consistía solamente en vigilar y dormir dentro del colegio, no podía tomar todos los cursos de defensa. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando Ron sintió que Harry lo llamaba por el espejo.

-Harry, ¿Qué cuentas amigo?- dijo Ron mientras se calzaba la mochila al hombro.

-Quería saber si el Profesor Lupin volvió a dar clases.- dijo Harry –Tu eres el primero que tienes clases con él.-

-Ya está de vuelta...- dijo Ron mientras salía del aula. –Ya es suficiente con Snape en pociones.-

Ron recordó con desagrado cuando le tocó tener a Snape como profesor de Defensa en su sexto año. Aunque en comparación con profesores como Amicus Carrow y el Dolores Humbridge, Severus Snape era un alma caritativa.

-Entonces espérame ahí.- dijo Harry. –Yo estaré en cinco minutos, le diré a las chicas que vayan.-

Ron se imagino que Harry quería hablar con Remus para que les explique como hacer un patronus.

Ron se maravilló al ver como las cosas terminaban saliendo parecidas a su mundo de origen, aunque con unas sutiles diferencias. El Harry de este mundo no tenía los recuerdos del asesinato de sus padres, ni los años de maltrato con los Dursley para atormentarlo y volverlo vulnerable a los dementores. Pero, por desgracia, las condenadas criaturas aparecieron más veces de las que deberían haber aparecido. Primero en el tren donde se interesaron por los amargos recuerdos que él tenía. La segunda vez casi pierde a Hermione mientras trataba de escapar en una escoba para evitar hacer su patronus y delatarse. La tercera vez en el partido, donde si bien los hermanos Potter no se desmayaron apenas pudieron controlar su descenso.

En el tercer año de Ron solo Harry aprendió a hacer un patronus, sin embargo, en este mundo Susan y Hermione también se habían interesado en aprenderlo. Eso era bueno, ya que cuanto más preparados estuvieran mejor.

Las chicas llegaron dos minutos después de que Harry hablara con Ron.

-Tienes alguna idea de lo que planea nuestro intrépido Slytherin.- dijo Susan.

-No me dijo nada pero tengo algunas ideas.- dijo Ron. - Imagino que Harry quiere hablar con Remus sobre el patronus.-

Justo en ese momento llegó Harry.

-Genial que están todos.- dijo Harry –Debemos preguntarle a Remus sobre...-

-El patronus.- completó Hermione. –El encantamiento que se utiliza para repeler dementores.-

-Así es.- dijo Harry. –Mi padre siempre dijo mi tío Remus era el más inteligente del grupo, como una especie de Hermione en versión hombre pero más divertido y menos mandón- la chica miro siniestramente a su amigo -Si alguien puede ayudarnos es él.-

-Ahora que recuerdo, se las arregló bastante bien con el dementor del tren.- dijo Susan.

En ese momento vieron pasar a un grupo niñas de primer año de Slytherin.

-Estuviste Genial en el partido Harry.- dijo una muy sonrojada niña de cabello castaño antes de continuar con paso rápido y risitas de sus compañeras.

-¡Que dulce!- le dijo Susan cuando las chicas se alejaron –¡Le gustas!-

-Vamos a ver que tan simpático le caigo cuando no atrape la snitch- dijo Harry ácidamente a tiempo que entraba por la puerta abierta del aula.

Ron siguió a Harry y las chicas iban un par de metros por detrás.

-Es fascinante ver como algunas chicas pueden caer por las habilidades deportivas de un chico.- dijo Hermione como si fuera un asunto que requiriera investigación.

-Recuerda como alentaste a Ron el día de la selección.- le susurró Susan y agregó imitándola. –¡Eres el mejor Ron!¡Tu puedes!-

-¡Cállate Susie!- le dijo Hermione muy colorada.

Remus estaba sentado en su escritorio corrigiendo unos pergaminos.

-Harry, Ron, Susan y Hermione- dijo Remus levantando la vista y agregó -¿Cómo están chicos?-

-Buenas tardes profesor Lupin.- dijo Hermione rápidamente a modo de saludo, sus amigos la siguieron.

-John estuvo en mi clase recién, así que imaginaba que Madame Pomfrey también te había dejado ir, Harry.- dijo Remus sonriendo al hijo de su amigo.

-Nos dejó salir esta mañana.- explicó Harry. -Es una suerte, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.-

-Estoy seguro de que fue necesario, los efectos de los dementores en las personas muchas veces pueden ser graves- dijo Remus seriamente –Por eso quiso dejarte en observación a ti, a John y la profesora Rydberg, que fueron los más afectados. Y espero que no se les ocurra volver a escaparse de noche como la otra vez, los dementores están cada vez más rabiosos porque el profesor Dumbledore se niega a dejarlos entrar en los terrenos del colegio.-

-Y tiene mucha razón.- dijo Ron . –Esas cosas deberían estar encerradas.-

-Claro que la tiene- dijo Remus. –¿Qué saben de los dementores.?-

-No mucho...- dijo Hermione –Hace poco Hagrid nos contó algo sobre el tiempo que estuvo en Azkaban... Y las desagradables experiencias personales que tuvimos.-

Un débil rayo de sol invernal cruzó el aula, iluminando el cabello gris de Lupin y las líneas de su joven rostro

-Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. Infestan los lugares más oscuros y más sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto les rodea. Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no pueden verlos. Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor; éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta el último recuerdo dichoso. Si puede, el dementor se alimentará de él hasta convertirlo en su semejante: en un ser desalmado y maligno. Le dejará sin otra cosa que las peores experiencias de su vida. Y el peor de tus recuerdos. Espero que no se les ocurra volver a acercarse a ellos.-

-De eso queríamos hablarle, profesor Lupin.- dijo Harry que todavía no se acostumbraba a llamar a Remus por su apellido –No es que pensemos en escaparnos durante la noche ni nada de eso pero ya nos hemos encontrado más veces de las que desearíamos con esas cosas y queremos saber si puede enseñarnos una forma de repelerlos, queremos saber como hacer un patronus.-

-No soy ningún experto en la lucha contra los dementores, Harry.- dijo Remus.

-Pero si los dementores acuden a otro partido de quidditch- dijo Harry -O deciden volver a revisar el tren tenemos que tener algún arma contra ellos.-

Lupin vio las cuatro rostros que le suplicaban por ese conocimiento. Todos eran buenas personas pero parecía que el azar del destino terminaba colocándolos en situaciones peligrosas. Lo que le preocupaba es que los cuatro habían pasado por situación difíciles en los dos años anteriores lo que podía volverlos una presa un poco más fácil para los dementores.

-Temo que no podrá ser hasta el próximo trimestre. He estado algo mal de salud y tengo muchas cosas atrasadas que terminar para antes de las vacaciones.- Remus notó los rostros de decepción de los chicos y completo su frase rápidamente –Pero, si están apurados, conozco a un par de personas que podrían ayudarlos... No puedo prometer nada pero déjenme preguntarles.-

Mientras caminaban hacía el gran comedor Ron se preguntaba a quien le pediría Remus que los ayudara. La lista de personas era muy corta y para el tenía un solo nombre: Sirius Black.

-Creo que va a preguntarle a Sirius.- dijo Ron a Harry y a las chicas mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

-Sirius otra de mis opciones.- dijo Harry –Pero la verdad es que en los últimos días no ha aparecido.-

Mientras caminaban por el corredor veían a través de las ventanas como el sol se ocultaba lentamente llenando la atmósfera de una agradable luz anaranjada.

-Probablemente tenga cosas de auror para hacer.- dijo Susan. –Como patrullar, pelear contra tipos malos y... ¿dije patrullar?

-Ya lo dijiste.- dijo Hermione y agregó –Pero no creo que el profesor Black tarde mucho en aparecer. Esta semana tenemos una nueva clase del club de duelo y no ha sido cancelada.-

Y Hermione tenía razón ya que durante la cena vieron como Sirius entraba por un pasillo lateral y se dirigía a ocupar su lugar usual junto a Remus.

-Hacia varios días que no se te veía por aquí.- dijo Remus cuando llegó el auror.

-Estuve algo ocupado.- dijo Sirius sin entrar en detalles.

El auror corrió hacia atrás, pero antes de sentarse dirigió una rápida mirada hacía el lugar donde comía tranquilamente ignorando su presencia Alexandra. Se sintió aliviado al ver que la mujer estaba en perfectas condiciones y sin secuelas aparentes de su encuentro con los dementores.

Sirius estaba bastante cansado. Había estado trabajando sin parar desde que los dementores habían entrado a Hogwarts. El ministro se había negado a retirarlos incluso tras saber lo sucedido durante el partido. Además alguien había hecho circular el rumor de que se había largado de la escena dejando a los niños solos con los dementores. Afortunadamente Dumbledore apareció para ayudarle y le explicó bastante enojado al ministro que Sirius había salvado la vida de una colega y había dejado el campo de juego después de que el tuviera la situación bajo control para llevar a la profesora de Runas a la enfermería.

El auror estaba seguro que detrás de todo el rumor estaba metido el esposo de su prima, Narcisa.

-Por cierto Sirius.- dijo Remus sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos. –A que no sabes quienes quieren aprender a hacer un patronus.-

Sirius sabía que la respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo.

-Mi ahijado y sus amigos.- dijo el último de los Black.

-Nos estas equivocado.- dijo el licántropo.

-Quieren aprender a hacer un patronus.- dijo para si mismo Sirius incrédulo mientras se servía una porción de Shepherds Pie y una copa de jugo de calabaza. –Les dijiste que era magia muy complicada y que era difícil incluso para magos adultos.-

-Se los dije.- respondió Remus tranquilamente. –Pero no creo que eso les importe demasiado y me parece que de una forma u otra van a tratar de aprenderlo. Si ese es el caso prefiero que lo aprendan bajo la supervisión de alguno de nosotros dos.-

Sirius lanzó un suspiro. Sabía que esos cuatro no tomaban un no como respuesta, especialmente en asuntos como estos.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sirius y agregó preocupado. –Esos chicos son demasiado arriesgados. No quiero que intenten hacer una "prueba de campo" para asegurarse que sus patronus funcionan.-

Alexandra Rydberg que seguía en silencio la conversación de los dos merodeadores palideció un poco al pensar en los chicos a la merced de las desalmadas criaturas.

-Yo, personalmente...- dijo Remus. -Espero que nunca tengan que utilizar sus patronus.-

-Merlin quiera.- dijo Sirius. –Por cierto, serían solo Harry, Susan, Ron y Hermione.-

El auror quería saber si el otro hijo de James estaba interesado.

-Solo ellos cuatro.- respondió Remus que había entendido por quien preguntaba su amigo y agregó. –Nadie más me ha pedido en aprenderlo. Entonces... ¿vas a enseñarles?-

-Claro que si.- dijo Sirius y agregó. –Esto va a ser interesante-

-No lo dudo.- dijo Remus.

La vida escolar siguió inalterada por los siguientes días y el principal acontecimiento fue el partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. Para, el desconsuelo de Susan, en esta ocasión el equipo de los tejones perdió con las águilas. Ron sabía que ese resultado favorecía a Gryffindor y resucitó las esperanzas de Oliver Wood de ganar el campeonato. Por lo que el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor volvió con renovadas energías a los entrenamientos.

Un par de días después Hermione estaba perdida en su misterioso horario, Harry estaba teniendo su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Ron y Susan estaban tratando de llegar temprano a la clase de Herbología

-No puedo creer que hayamos perdido con esos cerebritos.- dijo Susan mientras caminaba junto a Ron hacia los invernaderos. –Ahora van a estar en las nubes... tarados.-

-Tranquila Susan. Ya pasaron dos días desde el partido.- dijo Ron sonriendo ya la chica le recordaba al humor que tenía Rose cuando perdían los Chudley Cannons. –Yo debería estar más furioso con el equipo de Ravenclaw... Ahora Wood vino con la idea de entrenar día por medio, todo el equipo está en contra. Además, si les ganamos a ustedes... ¿te vas a enojar conmigo?-

-No claro que no...- dijo Susan. -Tampoco estoy tan enojada con los Raven, es solo que...-

En ese momento Susan y Ron vieron que la puerta del aula de Defensa se abría y comenzaban a salir alumnos de tercero de Slytherin.

-Mira, Ron.- dijo Susan –Quizás nos encontremos con Harry... ¿Crees que el profesor Lupin le haya preguntado al padrino de Harry?.-

Cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron salir a Harry, algo pálido, acompañado de William Flint y Jack Moon sus amigos en la casa de las Serpiente.

-Te sientes bien Harry.- dijo Ron algo preocupado –¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Clase de Boggarts.- dijo Harry.

Remus, tal y como había prometido, había llevado los boggarts a la clase. Y, al igual que en el mundo de origen de Ron, el miedo más grande de Harry eran los dementores. Por lo cual, su boggart, se transformó en una de las desalmadas criaturas.

-Parece que no puedo sacármelos de encima.- bromeó Harry tratando de restarle un poco de dramatismo a la situación. –La buena noticia es que Sirius aceptó enseñarnos el patronus...-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando apareció en escena el heredero de los Malfoy.

Para Draco, que compartía la clase con Harry, saber cual era el temor más grande de su Némesis dentro de la casa de las serpientes fue como un regalo de navidad adelantado.

-Así que temes a los dementores Potter.- le dijo Draco con su voz arrastrada.

Harry se tensó y aparentemente no esta de animo para aguantarse a Malfoy.

-Tu también les temes- dijo Susan rápidamente.

Ron conocía a la chica lo suficiente como para saber que planeaba algo.

-Yo no les temo... Hufflepuff.- le escupió Malfoy con desprecio.

Crabbe y Goyle se colocaron a los costados de Draco sonando sus nudillos.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Susan tranquilamente –Sino por que mojarías tus pantalones-

-Es que estás alucinando idiota...- dijo Draco riendo. –Yo no moje..-

Antes de que Malfoy terminara la frase Susan saco su varita y dijo –¡Aguamenti!- a tiempo que apuntaba a los pantalones de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Si los mojaste.- dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

Todo el pasillo estalló en carcajadas. Los tres chicos de Slytherin comenzaron a enrojecer de furia antes de que Ron pudiera hacer algo Draco su varita y apuntó a la chica a tiempo que decía –Repulso.-

-Protego.- dijo Susan pero no lo suficientemente rápido y recibió la maldición de lleno lanzándola contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas.

La chica golpeo contra la dura pared de piedra y cayo al piso sin que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla. Ron y Harry fueron lo más rápido que pudieron junto a la chica.

-Susie- dijo Ron muy preocupado –Estás bien.-

Cuando llegaron junto a ella vieron que estaba conciente.

-M...Me duele...- dijo la chica tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y intentando retener unas lagrimas de dolor.

-No te muevas Susie, todo estará bien.- dijo Ron tranquilamente como cuando alguno de sus hijos se caía de sus escobas de juguete. Pero en este caso la situación era más grave, Susan no se había caído de ninguna escoba si no que había sido lanzada contra una dura pared. Si bien Ron tenía unas ganas tremendas de borrarle la sonrisa a esos tres idiotas no lo iba a hacer.

Malfoy y sus secuaces reían a carcajadas. Harry los miro con profundo odio pero no saco su varita en cambio tomó la de Susan, que había quedado en el piso, y se la llevo a la chica. No era momento de venganza.

–¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?- le preguntó Harry.

-Estoy bien.- dijo Susan a tiempo que se paraba y tomaba su varita.

Ron no parecía muy convencido de que estuviera bien y quería asegurarse que no se hubiera lastimado. Los chicos tomaron a Susan por los hombros y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas huérfana?- dijo Malfoy interpretando la retirada como debilidad –No he terminado contigo mestiza. ¿Quien te crees que eres para darme la espalda? Te piensas que porque la rarita de tu tía tiene un puesto alto me puedes faltar el respeto.-

Susan sin decir una sola palabra se soltó de los chicos, dio media vuelta y la lanzó una maldición pero, lamentablemente, Draco, tuvo la suerte de poder levantar un escudo y la maldición se desvió impactando contra Crabbe, que rápidamente se le lleno la cara de pústulas. Pero el heredero de los Malfoy, palideció al ver que la chica estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo hechizo y no tendría tiempo para poder levantar otro escudo tan rápido. Por suerte para él, antes de que la Susan pudiera concluir el hechizo, la varita salió volando de su mano. El autor del hechizo de desarme era el profesor Severus Snape.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Hufflepuff.- dijo el profesor de Pociones. –Y estarás castigada está noche, Bones.-

Malfoy tenía una enorme sonrisa al final las cosas parecían haber salido mejor de lo que pensaba. Susan por su parte temblaba de indignación. Harry y Ron no estaban mejor que la pelirroja.

-Ahora váyanse.- dijo Severus sin preocuparse demasiado por esclarecer los hechos detrás de la pelea. –Tienen clases a las cuales asistir-

Snape se retiró, Ron acompaño a Susan a Herbología, pero Harry se quedó unos segundos más.

-Hoy te pasaste Malfoy.- dijo Harry fríamente secundado por Will Flint y Jack Moon –Y sabes que te tendrás que pagarla, conmigo...-

Draco dejó de sonreír. Sabía que Harry le devolvería la que le había hecho a Susan ni bien pudiera, en la sala común de Slytherin, delante de todos y sin golpes bajos.

-Y estoy seguro mi hermano tendrá preparado algo creativo para ti.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Draco palideció la venganza de John Potter sería menos dolorosa pero mucho más humillante.

Ron y Susan llegaron a Herbología después de que la chica se negara diez veces a ir a la enfermería. Cuando entraron al invernadero ya se había corrido la voz de lo que había ocurrido en los corredores con Malfoy-

-Ese Malfoy.- dijo Justin rojo de ira mientras cambiaba de maceta una planta bastante difícil de manejar. -Yo había notado que era un sujeto de la peor calaña pero jamás espere que llegara a comportar así con una dama.-

-No te preocupes Sue.- dijo John también muy molestó. –Me encargare de que algo le ocurra a Malfoy... y parecerá un accidente.-

Susan sonrió débilmente sin embargo no parecía muy interesada en las venganzas. Cuando finalmente terminó la hora John partió a planear algo contra Malfoy. Ron y los compañeros de casa de Susan se quedaron para hablar con ella.

-Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería Susan.- dijo Ron comenzando a molestarse con la actitud de la pelirroja.

-Ron, estoy bien.- dijo la chica. –Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.-

-Coincido con Ron, Susie.- dijo Justin con un tono menos formal que usaba normalmente –Por lo que describes te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza debes ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey aunque sea para que te de algo para el dolor.-

Susan estaba considerando la propuesta de Justin.

-Aunque con lo cabeza dura que estás demostrando que eres, dudo que te haya pasado algo.- dijo Hannah y agregó –A ver... ¿donde te golpeaste?

La futura esposa de Neville metió la mano entre la cabellera de Susan.

-Aquí tienes un lindo chichón.- dijo Hannah pero cuando saco la mano vio sorprendida que estaba manchada con sangre.

Todos observaron preocupados la mano de la chica y un segundo después llevaron a Susan, sin que esta vez pusiera ninguna objeción, a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

La enfermera diagnostico que a parte del orgullo herido, había sufrido un corte en la nuca por el impacto y que era un milagro que no hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Madame Pomfrey le recetó varias pociones y unas horas de reposo.

–Hasta que no se calme este asunto.- le dijo Justin. -No creo que sea prudente que circules sola por la escuela. Yo mismo me ofrezco a escoltarte.-

-¡Justin!.- dijo Susan algo colorada y halagada. –Yo puedo cuidarme bastante bien...-

-Una dama nunca debe andar sola en situaciones como estas.- dijo formalmente como si nada. –Además, Malfoy y los suyos no tienen ningún honor ni respeto. Y no me molestaría en lo más mínimo prestar mi asistencia.-

Ron se preguntaba donde había aprendido a hablar así el compañero de casa de Susan.

-Gracias, Justin- dijo Susan tratando de no reírse ya que le causaba mucha gracia la forma de hablar de su amigo –Eres muy amable.-

Ron dejo a Susan en la enfermería. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor reflexionó sobre un par de cosas que se había terminado de confirmar. Primero: Susan era un hueso bastante duro de roer. Y segundo: Al demostrar Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan mejores habilidades de pelea, Draco había mejorado las suyas.

El día terminó para la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts mucho más tranquilo de lo que había empezado. Madame Pomfrey no dejo salir a Susan hasta la mañana siguiente lo que le evitó cumplir con su castigo ese día. Pero Snape no era de los que olvidan, reconsideran o dejan pasar los castigos, por lo que el día que salió de la enfermería lo terminó limpiando calderos en las mazmorras.

La amargura le duró a la pelirroja hasta la siguiente clase del club de duelo que fue bastante entretenida y le levantó el animo. Sirius, por su parte, estaba bastante conforme con los resultados que venía teniendo. Ahora los miembros del club podían correr una vuelta al castillo sin quedar exhaustos, cosa que lo hacía sumamente feliz. Igualmente en los últimos días el frío se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso por lo que reemplazo el jugo por té caliente y sin pociones.

-Muy bien chicos.- dijo Sirius al final de la clase –Estoy muy contento con ustedes, ya que todos saben esquivar, desarmar y levantar un escudo sin ningún problema. Eso es lo mínimo que necesitan saber para un duelo. Por eso he decidido que cuando vuelvan de las vacaciones de Fin de Año tendremos un pequeño campeonato. Nada demasiado importante, solo los miembros del club...-

Todos estaban bastante contentos con la idea, finalmente podrían demostrar que tan buenos eran realmente.

-Nos dividiremos en tres categorías como hemos venimos trabajando hasta ahora. Primer y Segundo año por un lado, los de Tercero formaran el segundo grupo y los mayores serán la ultima categoría.- dijo Sirius –Pueden utilizar cualquier hechizo que no produzca daño y, obviamente, quedan totalmente prohibida cualquier cosa que pertenezca a las artes oscura.-

-Eso significa que puedo irme olvidando de las imperdonables.- dijo Ron a modo de broma. Hermione inmediatamente le dio un golpe en el hombro y lo miró seriamente.

-Ni en broma... Ronald- le advirtió la chica de Ravenclaw.

-Perdón... Herms- le dijo Ron a su futura esposa.

Finalmente Sirius despachó a la clase pero le pidió al cuarteto que se quedaran unos minutos más.

-Remus me contó que quieren aprender a hacer un patronus.- dijo Sirius una vez que estuvieron solos. –Y me pidió que los ayudara. Si no tienen nada que hacer en la próxima hora- dijo Sirius tranquilamente -Puedo comenzar a explicarles que es en lo que se quieren meter.-

-No hay problema- dijo Susan rápidamente.

Hermione miro la hora pero finalmente no se opuso.

Los cuatro se sentaron en unos bancos y el auror comenzó con su explicación.

-El hechizo que voy a enseñarles es magia muy avanzada, y no es nada que se enseñe normalmente en Hogwarts, conozco muchos magos y brujas ya creciditos y creídos... que tienen dificultades con él. Como ustedes ya saben el encantamiento del cual estoy hablando se llama "patronus". Si se realiza bien aparece un patronus que es un guardián que produce un escudo entre nosotros y el dementor. El patronus es una especie de fuerza positiva, una proyección de las mismas cosas de las que el dementor se alimenta: esperanza, alegría, deseo de vivir y lo mejor de todo es que no puede sentir desesperación como los seres humanos, de forma que los dementores no lo pueden herir. Cada Patronus es diferente en cada persona y siempre adopta la forma de un animal.- Sirius saco su varita y de la punta salió un enorme perro plateado –En mi caso mi patronus es un perro bastante grande. El del profesor Lupin es un Lobo, el del director es un fénix y el de la profesora de Runas es un cisne...-

Ron, Hermione, Susan y Harry vieron como el perro plateado dio un par de vueltas por el aula antes de desaparecer. La chica de Hufflepuff levanto la mano.

-La profesora Rydberg pudo ayudarnos con los dementores cuando estábamos afuera...- dijo Susan pensativa. –Pero cuando estábamos en el campo de Quidditch no protegerse...-

-Cuando uno ha vivido unos cuantos años tenemos más malos recuerdos.- dijo Sirius sencillamente –Además el dementor estaba muy cerca de Alexandra.-

Sirius recordó también el encuentro que Alex había tenido en Hogsmeade son ese desagradable sujeto. No se arrepentía de haberle dado su merecido.

-¿Cómo podemos invocar un patronus profesor Black?- preguntó Hermione interesada. Ya saber que estaría intentado un hechizo por encima de la mayoría de los magos era suficiente tentación.

-Primero deben concentrarse en un recuerdo muy feliz o el encantamiento no funcionara.- dijo Sirius –Deben tratar de recordarlo como si lo estuvieran viviendo. Una vez que tienen el recuerdo en la mente. Dicen ¡Expecto Patronus!-

Sirius anotó las dos palabras en el pizarrón.

-¿Eso es todo?- Dijo Susan sonando sorprendida.

-Eso es todo- dijo Sirius. –Muy bien, a practicar-

Harry, Susan y Hermione comenzaron a pensar un recuerdo feliz. Ron mientras tanto se preguntaba si había alguna forma de que en este universo los Chudley Cannons ganaran la liga.

-¿Ya lo tienen?- preguntó Sirius después de unos minutos.

-Lo tenemos- dijo Hermione con seguridad.

-Adelante.- dijo Sirius.

Los cuatro dijeron el encantamiento al mismo tiempo, por su parte Ron recordó el desayuno de esa mañana mientras decía las palabras. Tanto él como Hermione, Susan y Harry tuvieron el mismo resultado: Nada.

Las dos chicas y Harry parecían algo decepcionados de haber fracasado.

-Les dije que no era fácil.- dijo Sirius y agregó rápidamente –Pero si yo lo conseguí ustedes también pueden hacerlo, solo es cuestión de práctica y de encontrar el recuerdo adecuado.-

Los chicos siguieron buscando recuerdos hasta que después de varios intentos consiguieron un pequeño vapor plateado. El primero en obtenerlo fue Harry, Susan y Ron le siguieron y Hermione fue la última. Al igual que en su mundo de origen el hechizo parecía resultarle difícil de realizar.

-Muy bien ahora la prueba de fuego.- dijo Sirius. –Harry si eres tan amable de pararte frente a este baúl... y ustedes colóquense a un paso detrás de Harry.-

Harry se paró donde Sirius le indicaba y estaba muy intrigado con la situación.

-Es que acaso tienes un dementor ahí adentro- preguntó Harry a algo nervioso a modo de broma.

-No. Un Boggart.- dijo Sirius sencillamente –Que si no me equivoco frente a ti se transformara en un dementor...-

-No te equivocas.- dijo Harry palideciendo un poco.

-Es lo más cercano que tenemos a un dementor sin arriesgarnos a perder el alma.- dijo Sirius.

El auror abrió el baúl el resultado fueron cuatro chicos muy débiles y pálidos pero ningún patronus. Ron soporto estoicamente las ganas de llamar a su patronus a tiempo que se preguntaba como era que el boggart podía copiar tan bien los efectos del dementor.

-Muy bien. Creo que es suficiente por hoy.- dijo Sirius cerrando el baúl y dándoles chocolate después de varios intentos fallidos. –No se desanimen, continúen practicando y nos veremos la próxima semana.-

Los cuatro salieron del aula algo agotados. A Ron le lo sacaba de quicio tener que aguantar los efectos del falso dementor sabiendo que tenía en la punta de sus dedos la forma de contrarrestar su influencia inmediatamente.

-No es tan fácil como creía.- dijo Susan sonando cansada.

-Es cuestión de practicar.- dijo Ron. –Y de buscar un recuerdo feliz.-

-El problema es justamente encontrar ese recuerdo.- dijo Hermione.

-No es tan fácil...- dijo Harry. –Primero recordé cuando conseguí el puesto de buscador... pero no sirvió de nada.-

-Yo recordé cuando fuimos a Irlanda con mi tía.- dijo Susan.

-Cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione.

Los tres chicos la miraron. Susan y Harry algo extrañados, Ron con algo de tristeza que sabía que su futura esposa no era muy apreciada en la escuela muggle a la que asistía.

-Las veces que mejor me salió.- dijo Ron –Fue cuando recordé a alguien que quería...-

Ron obtenía patronus perfectos cuando utilizaba algún recuerdo que involucrara a sus hijos.

-Creo que tienes la respuesta Ron.- dijo Susan –Nosotros estamos recordando cosas que fueron un exitosas o divertidas para nosotros pero no tan felices... el profesor Black dijo que debían ser recuerdos felices. Quizás es un recuerdo muy común que normalmente no le daríamos importancia.-

Hermione, Susan y Harry continuaron practicando por su cuenta durante la semana y juntándose ocasionalmente para ver cuales habían sido sus progresos. Los días que siguieron, el cielo se aclaró de repente, y a pesar de continuar nublado no llovió. Los terrenos embarrados aparecieron una mañana cubiertos de escarcha. Dentro del castillo había ambiente navideño. El profesor Flitwick, ya había decorado su aula con luces brillantes que resultaron ser hadas de verdad, que revoloteaban. Los alumnos comentaban entusiasmados sus planes para las vacaciones.

Esta vez Ron volvería a su casa con el resto de sus hermanos. En su mundo de origen había permanecido junto con Hermione para acompañar a Harry. La idea de pasar las navidades con Hermione era tentadora pero, no sería como en su mundo de origen. Además afortunadamente, su amigo tenía una familia que lo quería y que no abandonaría para navidad.

Pero antes de Navidad, para el último fin de semana antes de regresar a sus hogares, estaba programada otra salida a Hogsmeade. Harry decidió no utilizar el túnel otra vez y prefirió quedarse en Hogwarts e incluso le prometió a su hermana jugar un par de partidos de snap con ella.

La mañana del sábado de la excursión, se despidió de Ron, Hermione y Susan, envueltos en capas y bufandas. Antes de que pudiera lamentarse que sus amigos se habían ido apareció su hermana.

-Preparada para perder, hermanita.- dijo Harry despeinando cariñosamente el pelo azabache de su hermana.

-¡No perderé Harry!- dijo Violet acomodándose el cabello. –Por cierto ¿Has visto a John?... no lo he visto por ninguna parte.-

-Probablemente este durmiendo hasta tarde.- dijo Harry, que se imaginaba que había tomado la capa y se había ido a Hogsmeade. –Sabes lo vago que es...-

Mientras Harry se entretenía con su hermana menor Ron, Hermione y Susan llegaban a Hogsmeade.

-Esta vez es la buena.- dijo Susan. –La vez anterior no cuenta porque casi no pudimos visitar ningún lugar. Además podremos comprar algunos regalos para navidad.-

-Quiero llevarle a mi madre hilo dental mentolado de Honeydukes.- dijo Hermione. –No hay nada como eso en el mundo muggle-

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade encontraron un cartel del ministerio.

POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los dementores patrullarán las calles cada noche después de la puesta de sol. Se ha tomado esta medida pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de Hogsmeade y se levantará tras la captura de Peter Pettigrew. Es aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos finalicen las compras mucho antes de que se haga de noche.

¡Felices Fiestas!

-Que desagradable, tener que vivir sabiendo que los dementores están todas las noches patrullando.- dijo Hermione.

-Nadie en Hogsmeade está muy contento con todo esto.- dijo Ron que lo sentía bastante por los habitantes del pueblo.

Ron, Susan y Hermione recorrieron el pueblo otra vez. Si bien el pelirrojo lo conocía perfectamente, era bueno poder salir de Hogwarts y era entretenido ver lo emocionadas que estaban las chicas.

La primera parada fue Honeydukes donde Hermione compró el hilo dental para su madre. Ron y Susan compraron una buena cantidad de ranas de chocolate, babosas de gelatina y cualquier dulce que se cruzaran. Después de pagar por los dulces, salieron los tres a la ventisca de la calle.

La segunda parada fue en la Librería donde Hermione compró varios libros que tenía interés en leer desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Cuando salieron de la librería Ron se dirigió al correo seguido por Hermione y Susan.

-Después de acá nos vamos a Las Tres Escobas.- dijo Susan –Me vendría muy bien un sándwich tostado de jamón y queso con una cerveza de mantequilla.-

-Estaba pensando lo mismo.- dijo Hermione y agregó algo intrigada –Por cierto Ron... ¿Qué estás buscando?-

La actitud de Ron delataba que no solo estaba mirando el lugar.

-Estoy buscando una lechuza...- dijo Ron. –Tu tienes a la bola de pelos, Harry tiene a Hedwig y Susan tiene...- la chica no tenía ninguna mascota –Susan tiene un bonito corte de cabello.-

-Gracias Ron.- dijo Susan. –Así que estás buscando una lechuza... que tal... esta.-

La chica le mostró una lechuza gris, que estaba perfectamente sentada en su percha esperando que alguien la enviara a llevar una carta.

-Está bastante bien...- dijo Ron sonando poco convencido –Pero no creo que tenga suficiente dinero.-

Ron avanzo unos pasos más y observo una pequeña lechuza que se balanceaba sobre su percha sin poder quedarse quieta un segundo.

-Creo que no deberían darle tanta azúcar con la comida.- dijo Susan mirando como la lechuza daba vueltas.

-No parece muy confiable...- dijo Hermione observando a la lechuza.

Pigwidgeon ululó ofendido.

-Claro que es confiable.- dijo Ron en defensa de su antigua y futura mascota –Solo tiene mucha energía para gastar.-

Hermione no parecía muy convencida con la lechuza. Pero antes de que pudiera escuchar más criticas negativas, Ron llevo la lechuza al mostrador de la oficina de correos. El encargado de la oficina parecía bastante aliviado de poder deshacerse de la pequeña, atolondrada e hiperactiva lechuza, se la dejó bastante barata e incluso le dio a Ron una bolsa de alimento que le duraría un par de semanas, además de la jaula para transportarlo.

Ron salió del correo bastante contento con su compra. La pequeña lechuza había muerto después de años de servicio sin dejar de entregar una carta. Y por más atolondrada que fuera realmente la extrañaba.

-¿Has pensado como llamarlo?- le preguntó Susan.

-Tengo algunas ideas...- dijo Ron –Pero no estoy muy seguro.-

-Que tal Flash...- dijo Susan –O Snitch... parece una snitch con plumas.-

Ninguno de los nombres parecía agradarle a la lechuza en lo más mínimo.

Finalmente llegaron a la taberna. Afortunadamente, adentro el ambiente estaba mucho más agradable y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo.

-Busquen una mesa chicas.- dijo Ron –Yo voy a ordenar bebidas y unos sándwiches.-

Susan y Hermione se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar; donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol navideño, al lado de la chimenea. Ron fue con ellas después de encargar en la barra.

Después de cinco minutos Rosmerta trajo una bandeja con los sandwiches tostados y las cervezas de mantequilla.

-Es increíble como reconforta una cerveza de mantequilla.- dijo Hermione después de dar su primer trago. –Debe tener algo mágico o los muggles ya hubieran inventado algo similar.-

Una repentina corriente de aire se sintió dentro de la taberna. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta de Las Tres profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall acababan de entrar en el bar con una ráfaga de copos de nieve. Los seguía Hagrid muy de cerca, inmerso en una conversación con un hombre corpulento que llevaba un sombrero hongo de color verde lima y una capa de rayas finas: era Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia Britanico.

Afortunadamente el árbol de navidad los cubría bastante permitiéndoles escuchar descaradamente lo que ocurría en la mesa de al lado. Ron recordaba que en esa misma conversación Harry había descubierto cual era la relación entre Sirius y sus padres. El pelirrojo se preguntaba si descubriría algo nuevo sobre Peter o sería una perdida de tiempo.

Rosmerta trajo las bebidas a continuación se sentó junto a los profesores y el ministro a conversar.

-¿Qué le trae por estos pagos, señor ministro?- dijo la voz de la señora Rosmerta.

-¿Qué va a ser; querida? Peter Pettigrew.- dijo el ministro

-¿Cree que Pettigrew anda por la zona, señor ministro?- susurró Rosmerta.

-Lamentablemente creo que si.- dijo Fudge escuetamente.

-¿Sabe que los dementores han registrado ya dos veces la taberna?- dijo Rosmerta -Me espantaron a toda la clientela. Toda esta situación es fatal para el negocio, señor ministro. Prefiero que envié Aurores a pesar de los cristales rotos.-

-¿Como es eso?- preguntó el ministro seriamente. –La conducta de los Aurores debe ser ejemplar. ¿Quién fue el que trajo problemas?-

Rosmerta lanzó un suspiró lamentando lo que había dicho.

-Un buscapleitos fue muy grosero con la profesora Alexandra Rydberg.- dijo la tabernera -Sirius Black intervino y me ahorró el trabajo de tener que echarlo a la calle yo misma, lamentablemente, en el proceso un cristal sufrió algunos daños menores.-

-Pensé que era otra la situación.- dijo Fudge. –No quiero que nadie del ministerio traiga problemas aquí.-

-Entonces... ¿puede sacar a los dementores?.- preguntó Rosmerta con esperanza.

El ministro se disculpó con la tabernera y le pidió que entendiera la necesidad de los dementores. Ron se estaba impacientando por obtener algún dato de interes. Hermione y Susan tampoco se perdían una sola palabra de los que se hablaba en la otra mesa.

-¿Saben? Todavía me cuesta creer toda esta situación- dijo pensativa Rosmerta –Cuando escuché hace doce años que había terminado en Azkaban por pertenecer al lado de quien-usted-sabe pensé que era una broma. Nunca creí que pudiera hacer esas cosas de las cuales lo acusaban. Él era uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter, siempre estaba con él de un lado para otro.-

-Las hizo.- dijo Fudge –Y sospechamos que estuvo metido en varios asuntos por los que nunca obtuvimos evidencia para vincularlo y nunca pudimos engatusarlo para que nos diera una confesión.-

-Pero no entiendo por que están tan seguros de que está por aquí.- dijo Rosmerta –Todo el mundo cree que se fue a algún lugar tropical como Brasil... o la islas Marquesas... donde sea que queden.-

-Hay algo que tu no sabes Rosmerta.- dijo Fudge y agregó en un susurró. –No solo él fue el que entregó a los Potter, sino que James Potter y Sirius Black fueron los que lo llevaron a Azkaban. No solo John Potter destruyo a su amo sino que además James lo encerró de por vida. Creo que está buscando venganza.-

Hasta ahí nada que Ron no supiera.

-¿Es cierto que está loco, señor ministro?- preguntó la tabernera que no podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo al enterarse de tan buenas noticias de primera mano.

-Sin ninguna duda- dijo Fudge con seguridad -Ciertamente creo que la derrota de su amo lo trastornó. Todas las personas que asesinó tratando de escapar es la acción de un hombre acorralado y desesperado: cruel, inútil, sin sentido. En mi última inspección de Azkaban pude verlo. La mayoría de los presos que hay allí hablan en la oscuridad consigo mismos. Han perdido el juicio y él no es la excepción... Sin embargo... No es un hombre quebrado como se esperaría, parece que los dementores no consiguieron afectarlo de la misma manera que a los demás, de echo interactúa bastante bien con su entorno y es bastante coherente dentro de su locura. Tiene algunos ataques de violencia y en uno de esos me quitó, a través de las rejas de su celda, el periódico que había llevado para el viaje. Lamentablemente creo que fue una imprudencia mía dejar pasar la perdida del periodico. En ese numero de El Profeta aparecía un articulo que mencionaba a los Potter y aparecía una foto de John y su familia. Creemos que ver al que derrotó a su amo gozando de buena salud lo impulso a buscar venganza contra él y contra el hombre que lo envió a prisión.-

Finalmente el ministro terminó su bebida y se retiró acompañado por los profesores. La conversación no le permitió a Ron descubrir ningún dato nuevo.

Según el ministro Peter estaba completamente loco y Ron coincidía completamente con Fudge. El sujeto que se había cruzado en los pasillos y en las cercanías de la casa de los gritos estaba claramente desequilibrado, sin embargo, creía que el ministro se había guardado algo de información. Por su tono y lo que había dicho Pettigrew había conseguido asustar bastante al ministro, cosa que no era bastante difícil. Fudge era bastante cobarde.

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts le contaron a Harry lo que habían escuchado, nada le sorprendió pero la visita de el ministro confirmaba lo que suponían desde hacía un tiempo. Peter Pettigrew estaba cerca y era peligroso.

Ginny por su parte estaba encantada con la nueva adquisición de su hermano y rápidamente bautizó a la lechuza nuevamente. Finalmente llego el momento de partir para sus hogares y pocos días antes de navidad los carruajes llevaron a los chicos hasta la estación de Hogsmeade. En pocos minutos ubicaron un camarote al final del tren.

-Pigwidgeon es un nombre horrible.- dijo Ron mientras colocaba la jaula de su lechuza junto a Hedwig que observaba a la mascota de Ron desaprobadoramente. –Pero no creo que haya forma de que responda a otro nombre.-

-Una vez que una lechuza elige un nombre no hay forma de cambiarlo.- dijo Susan mientras cerraba las persianas del camarote.

-Muy bien no hay nadie afuera y nadie en el pasillo.- dijo Susan nerviosa. –Es momento de marcar el último punto del mapa.-

Ron había olvidado completamente que la estación de Hogsmeade sería el último de los puntos a marcar en el mapa. La chica de Hufflepuff saco el compás de su mochila y lo golpeo con su varita. Rápidamente los chicos y las mascotas se tiñeron con un brillo azulado.

-Espero que no demore demasiado.- dijo Harry. –No quiero tener que dar ninguna explicación de lo que estamos haciendo.-

Ron entendía a Harry. Estaban tan cerca de terminarlo y al mismo tiempo tan cerca de ser descubiertos. Un segundo destello anunció que habían llegado a la mitad del proceso.

-Uno más y terminamos.- dijo Susan nerviosamente.

Finalmente el tercer destelló indico que el proceso había terminado y la última cara del compás cambió de color. Los cuatro lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

Hermione levantó las persianas de las ventanas para que entrara la débil luz de diciembre.

-Muy bien...- dijo Harry. -Y ahora ¿qué hay que hacer?-

Hermione sacó un frasco que contenía un liquido negro, Susan mientras tanto sacó de su mochila las hojas sobre las cuales habían escrito todas las runas y formulas y las desplegó sobre su baúl. A continuación la chica de Ravenclaw tomó el compás y llenó el centro hueco del objeto con la tinta mágica que habían fabricado en el baño de Mryrtle.

-Solo faltan unas gotas de Veritaserum.- dijo Hermione y dejó caer unas gotas de la poción en el centro del compás permitiéndole que se mezcle con la tinta.

-Muy bien... ¿Están listos?- preguntó Susan

Los tres chicos asintieron y la chica de Hufflepuff le dio un suave golpe al compás con mano temblorosa. Después de unos interminables tres segundos el objeto comenzó a levitar sobre la hoja y rápidamente comenzó a trazar líneas.

-¡Funciona!- dijo Ron emocionado saltando al ver como aparecía el contorno del castillo en una de las hojas.

Finalmente estaba ocurriendo algo que Ron jamás hubiera imaginado. Estaban creando su propio mapa del merodeador.

* * *

Hola! Acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo con pocas novedades. Pero este apareció quince días antes de lo que debería. Al menos de esta forma va a ser más gradual el paso de actualizaciones cada una semana a actualizaciones cada un mes.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Dejen Reviews para saber sus opiniones.

Saludos

Salvatore


	32. Sentimientos Confundidos

Capitulo 32:

Ron, Hermione Harry y Susan comenzaron a observar atentamente como el compás se iba deslizando al lo largo de toda la hoja de papel, dejando líneas rectas y curvas que, en pocos minutos, fueron formando el contorno completo del castillo de Hogwarts.

Estaban tan absortos que ni siquiera percibieron cuando el tren arrancó y comenzó a alejarse de la estación de Hogsmeade para dirigirse rumbo al sur, hacia la estación Londinense de King Cross, donde sus padres y parientes los esperaban para comenzar las vacaciones de invierno.

Lentamente las líneas marcadas por el compás comenzaron a agolparse una contra otra hasta el punto en que parecía un enorme manchón de tinta negra. Ninguno de los cuatro esperaban que algo así ocurriera. Susan comenzó a revisar rápida y nerviosamente sus notas pero, lamentablemente, no decían nada sobre cómo debía verse el mapa mientras se estaba dibujando. Parecía como que todas las líneas de los diferentes niveles y pisos se estuvieran marcando unas sobre otras dándole al mapa el aspecto de una impresión fallida y borroneada de lo que ellos intentaban fabricar, y quizás lo era.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar que concluya toda la operación antes de desesperarnos.- dijo Hermione poniendo calma a todo el asunto. –No conocemos el efecto que puede tener la combinación de la tinta, las pociones y las runas.-

-Debe quedar como mínimo media hora más para que termine.- dijo Susan después de revisar sus desordenados apuntes.

Durante treinta largos e interminables minutos más, observaron como más líneas aparecían y se superponían unas sobre otras. Finalmente el compás se detuvo y quedó inmóvil levitando suavemente sobre el papel de plano.

-¿Se habrá quedado sin tinta?- preguntó Ron.

Susan se asomó por encima del instrumento para observar el nivel del liquido negro.

-No, todavía tiene un poco de tinta... pero no demasiado.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff.

Pero en ese momento la voz de Harry les llamó la atención.

-¡Miren!¡Las líneas están desapareciendo!- dijo el chico de cabello azabache señalando la hoja de plano.

Sus amigos rápidamente volvieron su mirada hacia el papel donde pudieron ver como las últimas de las líneas de trazadas se esfumaban, como si hubieran sido absorbidas hasta desaparecer. Los cuatro observaron el blanco papel bastante ansiosos.

-Bueno...- dijo Harry después de unos largos segundos. –Alguien debe decir las palabras para que se active.-

-Dilas tu Susan.- dijo Hermione ansiosa. –Después de todo a ti se te ocurrieron-

La pelirroja observo a sus amigos todos estaban de acuerdo. Ron debía reconocer que si alguien tenía derecho a inaugurar el mapa era Susan. La chica había fabricado el compás y había encontrado la mayor parte de la información necesaria.

-¿Cómo era...? Ah! Sí.- la pelirroja se aclaró la voz, colocó su varita sobre el papel y dijo teatralmente –Prometo honorablemente que mis acciones serán buenas.-

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a observan emocionados como en el centro del papel comenzaron a aparecer unas inscripciones escritas en una florida letra.

"Las señoritas...y ...; y los señores...y ... presentan:""El Nuevo Mapa del Merodeador""Basado en El Mapa del Merodeador original, creado los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta."

Por más que no les gustara la idea de tener el nombre del traidor en el mapa, Pettigrew había participado en la fabricación del mapa, solo por eso decidieron dejar su nombre en los créditos.

-Debemos resolver el tema de los apodos.- dijo Hermione. –No quedan nada bien esos espacios en blanco... ¿y si utilizamos nuestros nombres?-

-No. Es parte de la costumbre tienen que ser nombres falsos.- dijo Harry que no aceptaría otra cosa que no fueran apodos. –Y tienen que ser bastante buenos...-

Mientras decían esas palabras apareció frente a ellos el mapa de Hogwarts y los terrenos. Este mapa era diferente al que Ron había visto en su mundo, y que John Potter tenía en este. Lo primero que notó fue que le recordaba mucho a los mapas muggles, que en su mundo de origen, él y su esposa guardaba en el auto. Tenía una serie de curvas que recorrían el terreno indicando alturas y parecían marcar el relieve del terreno, además podía verse un recuadro en el cual podían encontrarse las referencias de todos los elementos que aparecían en el mapa: Escaleras, pasadizos, puertas que conducen a lugares diferentes en diferentes días. En este mapa las personas aparecían con carteles de color negro intenso, mientras que los fantasmas aparecían con colores más claros, y no tenían los característicos pasos que se marcaban sobre el mapa. Toda la información necesaria para poder leer e interpretar el mapa estaba en un recuadro en el ángulo inferior derecho junto con una especie de regla de medición que, según Hermione, era la escala gráfica del mapa.

La imagen que veían abarcaba desde el bosque prohibido hasta los muros al este del castillo y desde la estación de Hogsmeade al camino al pueblo. El castillo se veía realmente muy pequeño y era difícil distinguir a la gente que se encontraba dentro de el.

-No se ve muy bien.- dijo Ron sonando un poco decepcionado.

-Eso es porque estamos en la escala más chica.- dijo Susan que parecía contenta de poder explicar el funcionamiento del mapa. –Observa esto...-

La chica de Hufflepuff colocó su dedo índice sobre el mapa, sin tocarlo, y comenzó a acercarlo a la hoja de papel. El dibujo del castillo, lentamente comenzó a agrandarse hasta tener un tamaño más apropiado.

-Si muevo mi dedo hacia el mapa.- explicó Susan. –Comienza a agrandarse. Y si quiero observar otro lugar solo tengo que mover el mi dedo otra vez y correr la posición.-

Todo el sistema le recordaba a Ron algunos dispositivos muggles del próximo milenio, con los que él tenía tantos problemas y sus hijos tan pocos.

Susan llevo el mapa para que mostrara el bosque prohibido, en el se podían observar una serie de carteles. Algunos de esos carteles dejaban pasos que parecían herraduras de caballos. Uno de los carteles decía "Firenzze" y tenía el dibujo de un pequeño centauro al costado.

Más hacía el norte, en un claro, habían muchos carteles sin nombre y uno que decía Aragog todos tenían el dibujo de una araña al costado.

-¡Miren!- dijo Ron sorprendido -¡Identifica a las acromantulas!-

Las miradas de los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al Bosque Prohibido.

-¡Dios!- dijo Susan palideciendo. –Son cientos.-

Junto en el cuadro de las referencias aparecían nuevos símbolos a medida que aparecían más elementos. Por ejemplo, al aparecer las acromantulas aparecía el dibujo de una araña junto a una calavera con tibias cruzadas y decía: "Acromantula = Araña Gigante."

-Y eso no es todo.- dijo Hermione emocionada –Observen esto...- la chica de Ravenclaw se inclinó sobre el mapa, colocó su varita sobre el mismo y dijo –Ubicar al profesor Albus Dumbledore.-

El mapa rápidamente se ajustó para encontrar al director que parecía dirigirse hacia el gran comedor. A Ron le gustó eso. Era una forma mucho más fácil de encontrar a Peter Pettigrew, que quedarse durante horas observando el mapa esperando que la miserable rata se dignara a aparecer.

-Seguir.- dijo Hermione. Y el mapa comenzó a seguir al profesor Dumbledore a medida que se desplazaba. –Ahora, todas las formulas matemáticas que introducimos es lo que nos permite manejar la escala, el acercamiento, y un par de cosas más, como trazar una ruta de intercepción. Si yo, por ejemplo, quiero encontrarme con Susan mientras ella va caminando hacía el gran comedor el mapa me dice que camino debería tomar basándose en mi velocidad para poder llegar a ella lo antes posible.-

Esas cosas eran menores pero podían llegar a resultar bastante útiles.

-Además el mapa puede avisar si alguien aparece.- explicó Susan muy emocionada. –Podemos pedirle que avise si detecta a Peter Pettigrew y el mapa debería sacudirse ligeramente cuando esté dentro de las zonas que mapeamos.-

Ron encontró esto sumamente interesante, podía tener el mapa encima y le avisaría en el momento en que Pettigrew pusiera un pie dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Viendo que habían pasado ya dos horas desde que comenzaron a hacer el primer mapa, decidieron no demorarse más y realizar los otros tres. Y, si bien eran versiones un tanto incompletas, y tenían todas las runas, formulas y códigos que lo hacían funcionar todavía visibles en la parte de atrás, y las medidas de seguridad no se habían activado todavía, eran unos mapas que superaban por bastante al mapa del merodeador original.

-Una vez que elijamos los nombres lo que aparece escrito en la parte de atrás desaparecerá.- explicó Hermione –Y las medidas de seguridad se activaran... mientras tanto debemos tener mucho cuidado, y no mostrarlo ni decirle a nadie de su existencia... podríamos meternos en muchos problemas.-

Hermione llenó nuevamente el compás con tinta y unas gotas de veritaserum; Susan lo golpeó con su varita para que volviera a trabajar sobre otra de las hojas. Nuevamente comenzó a formarse ese desastre de líneas superpuestas que terminaría por ser un Nuevo Mapa del Merodeador. Harry, mientras tanto, continuaba observando absorto el primer mapa que habían impreso.

-¿Que es lo que tanto observas amigo?- preguntó Ron intrigado por lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Harry.

-La cámara de los secretos.- respondió Harry sin agregar nada más.

Ron se acercó y observó como su amigo había enfocado el mapa en la cámara que estaba debajo del colegio. Podía verse la habitación principal rodeada de una serie de conductos, túneles y algunas habitaciones menores. En el mundo de origen de Harry nunca habían encontrado nada en ese lugar aparte de los huesos del basilisco. En este mundo no debería ser demasiado diferente. Si Salazar Slytherin había tenido algo ahí adentro ya había desaparecido hacía siglos.

Harry le pasó el mapa a su amigo y este comenzó a recorrer con la mirada los diferentes pisos del colegio. De la cámara de los secretos fue a la sala de los menesteres o donde debía estar ya que nada aparecía en el mapa. Ron se preguntaba si la sala aparecería una vez que se la convocara, la única forma de saberlo era cuando volviera a Hogwarts. Siguió recorriendo los solitarios pasillos y descendió las desiertas escaleras, pero apenas pudo ver a alguien solo los marcadores de los fantasmas aparecían recorriendo los pasillos. En época de clases se podría ver a los alumnos yendo de un lado para el otro apurándose por llegar a clases, al gran comedor o a las salas comunes, dependiendo el momento del día.

Para la hora del almuerzo Ron había terminado con sus provisiones y estaba mirando nuevamente el mapa. Ahora pudo ver que Pansy, abandonada por sus padres durante navidad como en años anteriores, se dirigían al gran comedor donde almorzaría junto a los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado durante las fiestas. Ron, por unos momentos, realmente envidió a su compañera que estaba a punto de comer las delicias de Hogwarts mientras que él, tendría que aguantarse hasta llegar a su casa, tarde esa noche. Pero no envidio tener que pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts Pansy se sentía bastante miserable. Todos los años esperaba una carta que le dijera que podía volver a casa para navidad, que estaba todo bien y que la recibirían en el anden 9 ¾ con un abrazo, un beso o una sonrisa como al resto de los chicos. Pero, está vez, al igual que los dos años anteriores sus padres habían tenido que viajar algún lado, está vez Italia si no se equivocaba. Sabía que sus padres podrían llevarla, el dinero nunca había sido un problema para los Parkinson. Vivian en una casa grande y antigua, gracias a la fortuna familiar, tenían elfos domésticos que se encargaban de limpiar, cocinar y cuidar de ella cuando era pequeña, dejando a su padre tiempo para los negocios y a su madre tiempo para los compromisos sociales, ineludibles para personas de su clase.

Pero, la verdad es que era mejor de esa forma, últimamente no se sentía demasiado cómoda en su casa. Cuando sus padres le hablaban era para recriminarle el hecho de haber terminado en Gryffindor. Deseaba que entendieran que no era nada malo no estar en Slytherin y, la verdad es que agradecía no tener que pasar sus siete años en Hogwarts en la misma casa que Malfoy y otros chicos, hijos de los amigos de sus padres. En Gryffindor tenía a Lavender y a Parvati que eran buenas amigas y hacían que sintiera a la torre de Gryffindor como su propio hogar. Pero ahora sus amigas se habían ido. Y si bien, en cierta forma era bueno tener toda la torre para ella, después de un tiempo se volvía muy monótono y aburrido. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era leer, comer y caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, esperando que las vacaciones pasaran... y sus amigas regresaran.

Cuando estaba por llegar al gran comedor, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía era algo temprano y seguramente todavía no había llegado nadie para el almuerzo. La chica se sentó pesadamente en uno de los bancos de madera que estaba en el pasillo mientras observaba a través de una ventana el oscuro cielo invernal. No podía estar más aburrida.

Pocos minutos después escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. La chica tenía curiosidad por saber quien sería el primer ser vivo que se cruzaría en el castillo desde que sus compañeros habían partido. Comenzó a prestar atención a los pasos, los sonidos venían de direcciones diferentes unos parecían corresponder al taconeo de unos zapatos de mujer y los otros, más cercanos y pesados, estaba segura que pertenecían a las botas de un hombre. Estos deberían ser de un chico perteneciente a los últimos años o a un profesor. Finalmente la figura dobló la esquina era nada más ni nada menos que su instructor de duelo, el profesor Sirius Black. Pansy, por su parte, estaba bastante satisfecha por el resultado de sus habilidades detectivescas sin embargo se preguntaba que haría ahí. El profesor Black no era alguien a quien esperara encontrar en el colegio durante las vacaciones.

-Hola Pansy- dijo Sirius cuando estuvo junto a la chica -¿Pasando las vacaciones en el colegio?-

Mientras el auror saludaba a su alumna el otro juego de pasos se detuvo. Si Sirius hubiera doblado en la esquina hubiera encontrada parada a una profesora rubia, de ojos azules y anteojos llamada Alexandra Rydberg. La razón por la cual la profesora estaba escondida era que estaba evitando a Sirius Black, todo lo que podía. Así había sido desde que él la había salvado durante el partido de Quidditch. Era mucho más fácil para ella, cuando su antiguo compañero de año era un idiota arrogante, que cuando mostraba esa faceta mucho más humana y agradable pero que era completamente desconocida y perturbadora para ella.

-Sí, mis padres han tenido que ir a Italia...- respondió la chica sin poder evitar sonar algo triste -Y no... No pudieron llevarme con ellos.-

A Sirius le pareció que por el tono de voz que había algo más de lo que la chica le decía. Pero, por más que estaba tentado a seguir investigando, decidió dejar el asunto de lado. Alexandra esperaba volver a escuchar los pasos de las botas del auror para poder continuar al gran comedor.

-Profesor Black...- dijo Pansy antes de que Sirius pudiera continuar con su camino -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

La chica parecía preocupada por algo.

-Por supuesto.- dijo el auror algo intrigado.

Antes de preguntar Pansy paso sus manos sobre su falda para eliminar unas inexistentes arrugas y tironeo ligeramente de las mangas de su pulóver. Es gesto le indico a Sirius que la chica estaba algo nerviosa.

-Sé que su familia no tomó muy bien cuando usted entró en Gryffindor...- dijo Pansy y agregó rápidamente –La historia era uno de los chismes preferidos de mi abuela materna y siempre recordaba a la pobre de Walburga... su madre si no me equivoco... y la decepción que había sufrido... Además contaba como había sido desheredado y nos decía a los nietos más chicos como podía pasarnos lo mismo si no éramos elegidos para Slytherin...-

La familia Parkinson que Sirius tenía la desgracia de conocer eran personas de la peor clase posible, todos destinados a pertenecer a Slytherin y a representar las peores facetas de la casa las serpientes. Al ver a la chica con el uniforme de Gryffindor había considerado la posibilidad de que fuera hija de muggles (Parkinson es un apellido bastante común dentro de la comunidad no mágica). Sin embargo las palabras de Pansy descartaban esa posibilidad.

-Lo que quiero preguntarle es si alguna vez hizo las paces con su familia, si lo perdonaron por no haber seguido la tradición familiar... lo aceptaron por ser como era y las cosas volvieron a ser las de antes.-

La chica miro expectante al auror esperando que le dijera que todo estaría bien y se arreglarían las cosas entre ella y su familia.

Sirius lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en el banco junto a la chica que esperaba una respuesta. Alexandra por su parte estaba pegada a la pared, escuchando atentamente y tratando, incluso, de no respirar para no delatarse. Estaba completamente segura de que el auror diría algo para predispondría a la chica en contra de su familia. Y si bien, a Alex, tampoco le agradaban los Parkinson, no le parecía que deberían meterle a Pansy ideas en la cabeza que podían traerle aun más problemas.

-Si bien mi familia y la tuya son parecidas, también son distintas.- dijo Sirius sonando comprensivo. –Mi madre nunca fue una mujer muy maternal y no acepto nunca el estilo de vida que había elegido... aunque reconozco que también lo hacía para molestarla, era muy gracioso verla enojada...-

A Sirius le encantaba sacar de quicio a su madre. Pero prefirió no recordar los viejos buenos tiempos y continuó con la conversación.

-La verdad es que no conozco bien a tus padres,- Sirius tenía una opinión formada sobre los Parkinson pero prefirió no decirla -...pero, espero que en algún momento se den cuenta de que están cometiendo un gran error... El consejo que puedo darte es no cambies para agradarles a ellos, ni para disgustarles. Solo se tu misma y respeta lo que dicta tu corazón. Y si tu corazón te dijo que quiso ir a Gryffindor no lo niegues, ni te avergüences por ello.-

Alexandra estaba boquiabierta. ¿Era realmente Sirius Black el que hablaba? Por que no le estaba diciendo a la chica que pintara en las paredes de su casa de con aerosoles rojo y dorados "Gryffindor manda" o algo por el estilo, armar una hoguera en el medio de la sala con los cuadros de sus ancestros, tirar bombas fétidas por las habitaciones, insultar a sus padres, renegar de su apellido, empeñar la platería y escapara de su casa para vivir como muggle.

-Claro que no me arrepiento.- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules rápidamente –Y si bien me gustaría que todo estuviera bien con mis padres. Me encanta estar en Gryffindor, y es una suerte que mis mejores amigas estén aquí.-

-Me alegro que así sea.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. –Los amigos son importantes, especialmente los que nos quieren por como somos, y a pesar de cómo somos.-

Sirius recordó como, James y Remus tuvieron que soportar muchas de él y nunca se quejaron demasiado.

-Entonces, usted me sugiere que espere y vea como salen las cosas con mis padres.- dijo Pansy con algo de esperanza. –Y que no cambie para agradarles y siga mi conciencia. Y, eventualmente, si está en su corazón se darán cuenta lo mal que se portaron.-

-Exactamente.- dijo Sirius. –Puedo asegurarte que no será un camino fácil, pero, el correcto nunca lo es.-

Pansy se despidió de Sirius y partió fue rumbo al gran comedor sintiendo algo mejor al saber que no era ella la equivocada y que no debía desesperarse. Sirius por su parte no sabía si había hecho bien o mal. Él creía que era muy difícil que los padres de la chica la aceptaran de vuelta a menos que les trajera en una estaca, como mínimo, diez cabezas de muggles. Sirius permaneció unos segundos más sentado en el banco observando como Pansy se alejaba. Esperaba de todo corazón que la chica no tuviera que tomar las mismas decisiones que él se había visto forzado a tomar.

Mientras Sirius estaba absorto en sus pensamientos Alexandra salió de su escondite justo por detrás del auror.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo una sorprendida la profesora de runas.

Sirius se sobresalto y giro rápidamente su cabeza para ver quien hablaba, a tiempo que intentaba manotear su varita.

-¡Merlín Alexandra!- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie –No te aparezcas de esa forma.

La Profesora Rydberg se sonrojo, ella pensaba que Sirius había seguido su camino rumbo al gran comedor, sin embargo la había atrapado y seguramente demandaría explicaciones que ella no quería dar.

-No me aparecí, Sirius.- dijo la profesora frunciendo el seño y tratando de mantener la compostura. –Vine caminando y escuché la conversación que tuviste con Pansy.-

-Así que ahora me estás espiando.- dijo Sirius frunciendo el seño igualando a su colega.

-¡No estaba espiándote!- dijo con poca convicción la profesora de Runas enrojeciéndose un poco nuevamente. –Estaba yendo a almorzar y escuche algo de lo que decían... sin querer.-

En realidad había estado espiando y escuchado toda la conversación de cabo a rabo esperando que el auror dijera algo equivocado e insensible en algún momento y mandara a la chica a llorar desesperanzada. Sin embargo estaba sorprendida de ver a un Sirius tan comprensivo. Sin darle demasiadas esperanzas a la chica, había conseguido que se sintiera mejor. Esa faceta del último de los Black le era completamente desconocida a ella.

-¡Sin querer!.- dijo Sirius no creyéndole una palabra –¡Eres horrible mintiendo Rydberg!-

-¡Esta bien!- dijo Alex –¡Estaba escuchando para asegurarme que no dijeras ninguna estupidez como acostumbras y dejaras a la chica peor de lo que ya está Black!-

Sirius miró a Alexandra pareciendo muy decepcionado por las palabras de su colega.

-Sin embargo... Me equivoque- dijo Alex rápidamente, Sirius, por su parte, no podía creer las palabras que escuchaba -Debo reconocer que te comportaste muy bien con ella y no creí que fuera lo mejor de mi parte aparecer de la nada. Me pareció que Pansy necesitaba hablar contigo, ya que tu estuviste en su situación y podías ayudarla.-

Últimamente a Sirius le resultaba difícil despreciar a Alex como lo hacia antes. Y aunque le costara reconocerlo, en el tiempo que había pasado en Hogwarts, se había dado cuenta de que no era tan mala como originalmente pensaba. El la creía una mujer calculadora pero, en realidad, solo era muy responsable. Además siempre se preocupaba por sus alumnos y trataba de saber que era lo podía pasarles. Si no hubiera sido por ella se tomo el trabajo de avisarle que había visto una señal en camino que conducía la casa de los gritos, quien sabe lo que les hubiera pasado a Ron, Susan y Hermione.

–Igualmente no creo que pueda hacerla sentir mucho mejor...- dijo Sirius algo frustrado rascándose la nuca -Sus padres, la dejaron aquí en navidad, sola. Ella cree que no tomaron muy bien que el sombrero la seleccionara para Gryffindor. Y por lo poco que conozco a los Parkinson creo que no está muy equivocada. No son gente muy simpática, ¿sabes?.-

Alexandra hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Los conozco, perfectamente. Estaban en Slytherin, un par de años delante de mi... No puedo creer que les permitan a personas como esas traer niños a este mundo para tratarlos de esa forma.- dijo Alexandra indignada.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la mujer tan exasperada. Debía reconocer que tenía pasión debajo de esa mascara de profesora correcta.

La sonrisa del auror tomó a Alexandra por sorpresa. Está no era como las arrogantes y vacías sonrisas que recordaba de toda la vida, sino, que era una sonrisa cálida y confortable que la invitaba a relajarse. Era la segunda vez que veía una sonrisa genuina de Sirius Black y la primera vez que se la dirigía a ella.

–Por cierto estuviste muy bien con Pansy, Sirius.- dijo la profesora de Runas antes de que se diera cuenta. –Disculpa por haber pensado mal de ti.-

La disculpa de Rydberg lo tomó por sorpresa pero el único gesto que reveló su asombro fue que pestaño un par de veces, por increíble que pareciera Rydberg se estaba disculpando con él. La profesora de Runas, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, enrojeció levemente.

-Y yo lamento haber pensado que me estabas espiando para hacerme alguna jugarreta.- dijo Sirius –Sé que te preocupas por lo que le ocurre a los chicos de Hogwarts.- y sin darse cuenta agregó –Sabes...ahora que lo pienso... Serías una excelente madre.-

Está vez fue el turno de los dos de enrojecer. Y se miraron por unos incómodos segundos mientras escuchaban el frío viento de Escocia golpear contra los cristales de las ventanas del corredor.

-Disculpa, eso estuvo de más.- dijo Sirius rápida y atropelladamente. Jamás se había disculpado con Alex y ahora parecía sentir la necesidad de hacerlo cada diez segundos.

-No. Está bien...- dijo la mujer todavía colorada y halagada –Gracias...-

Los dos emprendieron el camino hacía el gran comedor en un incomodo silencio, preguntándose porque se comportaban de esa manera tan extraña. La vida era mucho más fácil cuando el desprecio y los comentarios descalificadores era la única forma de comunicación que podía existir entre ellos dos.

-Entonces piensas quedarte aquí todas las vacaciones.- preguntó Sirius con la intención romper el incomodo silencio.

-Si, me quedare aquí...- respondió Alex.

Sirius recordó que cuando estuvo con ella en forma de perro en Hogsmeade le había dicho que no tenía hermanos y hablaba de sus padres como si ya no estuvieran en este mundo. Eso era algo que los dos tenían en común no tenían familia con la cual reunirse en las fechas importantes.

-¿Tu también te quedaras?- preguntó Alex después de unos incómodos segundos.

-No. No creo que pueda.- dijo Sirius sonando algo cansado –Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el ministerio... además James y Lily me invitaron a pasar el día de navidad con ellos.-

-Suena un buen plan.- dijo Alex. -¿Siempre son así tus navidades?-

-Bueno... no siempre.- dijo Sirius. –A veces no voy a lo de James. Lily es muy estricta sobre a quienes puedo invitar... y nunca aprobó a ninguna de mis citas.-

Cuando Sirius hizo referencia a sus parejas temporales, Alexandra, no pudo evitar imaginarse a una chica, más joven que ella, con cara de zorra, vestida con una túnica demasiado corta y escotada, prendida al brazo del auror mientras le pedía con voz melosa que le compre algún regalo costoso. Inmediatamente sintió como surgían de ella unas tremendas ganas de maldecir a Sirius y estrangular a la anónima chica que imaginaba.

-Puedo imaginar porque, Lily no quiere que lleves a su hogar a esa clase de... mujeres.- dijo con desagrado Rydberg, recordando la fama que se había hecho Sirius en esos años y esperando que el tema quedara ahí.

-Son chicas perfectamente normales.- le respondió Sirius.

-Son chicas perfectamente arrastradas.- lo corrigió Alex molesta. –Y si no lo son seguramente juegas con sus sentimientos... apuesto a que no puedes recordar ni un solo nombre, Black.-

Sirius enrojeció, aunque no le gustara Alexandra tenía razón.

-Está bien lo reconozco... No recuerdo sus nombres. Pero jamás les mentí o les di falsas esperanzas, no las deje llorando ni plantadas en una cita..- dijo Sirius enojado sintiendo la necesidad de devolverle el golpe a su antigua compañera de año –Y tu vida sentimental ¿Cómo se encuentra?... ¿todavía buscando al príncipe azul?, Rydberg.-

-Eres un idiota, Black.- dijo Alex mirándolo duramente con sus ojos color azul oscuro antes de dar medía vuelta y apurar el paso.

Sirius la observo irse caminando orgullosamente y viendo como su brillante cabello rubio caía sobre su espalda. Debía reconocer que la vista no era mala. Alexandra era un mujer muy bonita y parecía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. Aunque su carácter era realmente horrible. Pero el auror volvió sobre sus pensamientos algo preocupado... ¡¿desde cuando consideraba bonita a Rydberg?.

Mientras tanto en el expreso de Hogwarts un grupo de cuatro chicos observaba la situación en un mapa mágico ilegal, tenían otras preguntas en mente.

-Primero el profesor Black estuvo hablando unos minutos con Pansy Parkinson...- dijo Susan intrigada sin despegar la vista del mapa que compartía con Ron y Hermione. -¡Mientras la profesora Rydberg escuchaba escondida todo lo que ocurría!-

El compás estaba trazando el último de los cuatro mapas y, si bien toda faltaban algunos detalles finales para que pudieran darse por terminados oficialmente, eran igualmente una herramienta muy útil.

-No creo que estuviera escondida, fíjate que una vez que se fue Parkinson fue a buscar al profesor Black, conversaron unos momentos juntos y se fueron caminando hacía el gran comedor... juntos.- dijo Hermione sonando intrigada. –¿No era que se llevaban mal?-

-Tienes toda la razón Hermie...- dijo Harry mientras miraba seguía la situación en otro de los mapas. –Sirius y la profesora Rydberg se odian desde sus años de Hogwarts. No se por que... los dos son buenas personas.-

-No sé si tanto como odiarse...- dijo Ron pensativo. –Es más bien desprecio. No creo que ni se acuerden por que empezó todo esto.-

Ron miro por la ventana y vio como los bosques de pinos, las rocas, los lagos congelados y las montañas habían desaparecido para dar paso a campos cubiertos de nieve. Todo el paisaje estaba formado por diferentes gamas de gris y blanco que se combinaban para formar una imagen bastante pintoresca.

-¿Están seguros que no podemos escuchar a través de los mapas?- dijo la pelirroja imaginando los beneficios de su idea –Estoy segura de que esa fue una conversación muy interesante.-

-No creo que fuese posible Susie.- dijo Hermione y agregó seriamente. –Y aunque lo fuera no creo que debamos violar de esa forma la privacidad de las personas... imagínate si alguien te hiciera eso ti.-

-No sería nada gracioso.- reconoció Susan.

-Por supuesto no.- dijo Hermione. –Bueno, yo ya tuve suficiente del mapa del merodeador por ahora. Tengo que ir al tocador, me acompañas Susie.-

-Claro que si.- dijo Susan y agregó. –Quédense acá chicos y no dejen pasar a nadie...-

Susan se levantó y salió del camarote siguiendo a su amiga.

-Oye Ron.- dijo Harry –Has notado que las chicas siempre al baño van de a dos.-

Ron seguía mirando el mapa maravillado por lo que habían conseguido fabricar.

-Si. Es uno de los misterios de la vida, Harry.- dijo Ron tranquilamente sin levantar la vista. –Algún día la verdad será revelada... o no... mientras tanto nos dedicaremos a hacer otras cosas, como jugar quidditch y luchar contra el mal.-

Las chicas mientras tanto se dirigían hacía la parte de adelante del tren tratando de encontrar un baño que estuviera libre.

-Has visto a Katie Bell...- susurró Susan después de mirar adentro de un camarote donde estaba parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor –Está completamente enamorada de Oliver Wood, y el solo la ignora.-

-Pobrecita.- dijo Hermione con algo de pena. –Hablando de amor de Quidditch creo que Cho Chang está enamorada de Cedric Diggory.-

-Zorra...- dijo Susan por lo bajo.

-¡Susie!- dijo Hermione. –No la conoces, no parece ser una chica de ese tipo.-

-¡Perdón! Es que no sabes la cantidad de chicas que buscan atraparlo.- dijo Susan mientras caminaban por el corredor. –Solo porque es lindo y es un gran jugador de Quidditch, pero, no se preocupan por como es por dentro.-

Las chicas llegaron a otro baño pero, aparentemente, también estaba ocupado ya que la puerta no se abría. Esta vez prefirieron esperar a que el baño se liberara

-Y a ti te gusta como es.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice.

-La verdad es que me gustaba.- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro. –Es un gran chico sabes, pero por más que lo intento parece me tengo que enamorar de otro... ¿me pregunto quien será?-

-Eres una chica linda y simpática. Como decía mi abuela, ya te van a aparecer candidatos...- dijo Hermione. –Si no es que ya los tienes-

-¡Dios te escuche!- dijo Susan y agregó. –Y tu con Ron cuando se van a decidir a besarse en un armario para escobas.-

-Y...Yo y Ron.- dijo Hermione. –Todavía sigues con esas tonterías de que hay algo entre nosotros.-

-Te gusta.- dijo Susan con una sonrisa cómplice a tiempo que apoyaba su hombro sobre el marca de la ventana del corredor.

-Eso es una tontería.- dijo Hermione como quien no cree nada de lo que le dicen. –Ron solo es mi amigo.-

-Y te gusta.- repitió Susan.

-No se quien te dio esas ideas tan absurdas.- dijo Hermione.

Normalmente las conversaciones entre Susan y Hermione refiriéndose a Ron llegaban solo hasta ahí, pero Susan quería saber que tan profundos eran los sentimientos de Hermione.

-Oh vamos no hay que ser tan inteligente.- dijo Susan. –Cada vez que hace algo arriesgado estás atrás de él fijándote que no se haya dado si quiera un rasponcito diciendo "¡Oh! Ron estás bien. Háblame, por favor"- dijo imitando la voz de preocupación Hermione a la perfección -y después lo golpeas por haber sido tan arriesgado y le dices "¡Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley!".-

Hermione pudo reconocerse perfectamente en la imitación de su amiga.

-Me haces parecer una loca Susie.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. -Yo solo preocupo por la salud de mi amigo.-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que conectaba con el vagón de atrás y pasaron por el corredor un par de chicos de Ravenclaw, más grandes. Una vez que se alejaron continuaron con la conversación.

-El Grindylow se afiló las garras en Harry y tu fuiste con Ron.- dijo Susan. –¿Es que acaso Harry no es tu amigo?-

Hermione enrojeció ligeramente.

-¡Claro que es mi amigo!- dijo Hermione. –Es solo que...-

-Solo que...- insistió Susan.

Hermione se pregunto si podía ser que su amiga tuviera razón, y que le gustara Ron.

-Muy bien supongamos por un momento que me gusta por como tu dices...- dijo Hermione tratando de analizar objetivamente la situación. –¿Porque me gustaría?¿Por qué arruinaría una perfecta amistad por una relación que puede terminarse en algún momento?-

-Porque te gusta.- dijo Susan como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-¡Deja de decir que me gusta!- dijo Hermione molesta.

El tren paso por un túnel dejando a oscuras el corredor por unos segundos.

-Está bien... no diré más que te gusta.- dijo Susan cuando la débil luz de invierno volvió a iluminar el interior del expreso de Hogwarts. –Es solo que, para mi Ron, es como si fuera un hermano... pero me pareció que tu podías estar interesada en él. Después de todo no es un mal partido.-

-No claro que no.- dijo Hermione pensando en los puntos fuertes de Ron. –Es valiente, un verdadero Gryffindor, nunca teme enfrentarse a nadie ni a nada...-

-¿Y que más?- preguntó Susan.

-Además es todo un caballero, siempre se portó muy bien conmigo, es maduro...- continuó Hermione. –Y tiene esos ojos tan lindos... y cuando me sonríe siento que...-

Hermione se detuvo súbitamente y quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

-Está bien me gusta.- reconoció finalmente. -¡Eso era lo que querías escuchar!-

Susan frunció el ceño parecía que su amiga de Ravenclaw estaban hablando del clima.

-Algo por el estilo...- dijo Susan con cautela. –Esperaba algo más espectacular... con más emoción... pero no puedo quejarme. Entonces... ¿le vas a decir algo a Ron?-

Susan observo a su amiga. No sabía si le decía que le gustaba Ron para que dejara de molestarla o porque era verdad.

-¡No!¡Me moriría de vergüenza!- dijo Hermione pálida –Recuerda a Ginny cuando le envió a John el poema... no creo que pueda soportar esa clase de humillación-

Susan recordaba perfectamente como había llorado Ginny. Y si bien la hermana de su amigo se había recuperado bastante rápido, esperaba nunca tener que pasar por esa situación.

–Ron nunca te haría eso.- dijo Susan en defensa de su amigo. –Él es mucho más considerado que John. Además lo de Ginny fue solo un enamoramiento que por suerte ya lo supero.-

-Un momento...¡Eso es!- dijo Hermione asaltada por una idea. –No estoy enamorada de Ron... solo, como tu dices, es un enamoramiento pasajero. Una especie de admiración por mi muy valiente amigo que siempre se portó muy bien conmigo y nunca me trato mal.-

Hermione sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que había descifrado que era lo que pasaba y porque tenía tantos momentos incómodos con su amigo.

-De donde demonios sacaste esa idea.- dijo Susan después de unos segundos sin entender muy bien que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga. –¡Yo no dije nada!-

-Porque lo que me ocurre recuerda mucho a lo que sentía Ginny por John, el año pasado.- dijo Hermione emociona como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento. –Como lo que tu dices que te pasaba a ti con Cedric.-

-Claro que no, no vengas con esas bobadas.- dijo Susan negándose a escuchar las razones de su amiga. –Tu no andas por ahí con el rostro color escarlata, cada vez que te cruzas a Ron, y definitivamente no tienes problemas de habla ni ataques de vergüenza. Creo que estás equivocándote.-

-Pero tu podías hablar perfectamente bien con Cedric...- dijo Hermione.

-Tenía una sonrisa idiota cada vez que aparecía.- dijo Susan.

-Los síntomas serán diferentes. Pero al final siento que el resultado va a ser el mismo: En algún momento la admiración va a pasar como si nada.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw convencida, dando por terminada la conversación. –De hecho me siento mucho más tranquila ahora que se que es lo que realmente pasa, como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima... y te pido que no le digas nada a Ron... sería algo embarazoso todo este asunto.-

Hermione golpeo nuevamente la puerta del baño. Esta se abrió mostrando que no había nadie dentro. Había quedado trabada dando la impresión de que alguien la había cerrado por dentro.

-Genial.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw. –No había nadie-

Hermione entró al tocador. Susan se quedó boquiabierta mirando al vacío. Aunque existiera la posibilidad de que Hermione le estuviera tomando el pelo, no podía decirle nada de eso a Ron, estaba segura de que a su amigo le gustaba mucho Hermione. De echo nunca lo había negado.

Susan miro por el cristal del corredor mientras esperaba a que su amiga saliera del baño, los campos nevados circundados por cercos hechos de piedras se sucedía mientras avanzaban rápidamente hacia el sur. Después de unos minutos de considerar la situación llegó a una serie de conclusiones: Hermione seguramente había enloquecido, o se estaba vengando por todo un año de estarle tirando indirectas sobre Ron, o realmente estaba diciendo la verdad. Esperaba por el bien de Ron que la última conclusión fuera mentira.

-Demonios.- dijo Susan por si.

En ese momento escuchó que la puerta al final del vagón se abría era su compañero Justin que se dirigía al frente del tren llevando una gran cantidad de golosinas en la mano.

Susan observó su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, se acomodó el cabello rápidamente y continuación agitó su mano a su compañero de casa.

-¡Hola Justin!- dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

-Como estás Susie.- dijo su compañero devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Es que acaso estabas escondida. No te hemos visto desde el desayuno.-

A veces Susan lamentaba no poder articular bien a sus dos grupos de amigos. Siempre sentía que dejaba a alguien de lado.

-Oh... he estado con Hermione.- dijo Susan. –Conseguí que me dejara copiarme una parte de la tarea de transformaciones.-

Era un secreto entre Hermione, Ron, Harry y ella. No creía que fuera una buena idea decir que estaban haciendo un mapa ilegal.

-No te creo.- dijo Justin.

Susan palideció un poco. ¿Era posible qué supiera sobre el mapa?

-Seguro que se quedaron charlando y no hiciste nada.- concluyo Justin.

-Me descubriste.- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro y riendo de alivio.

-Por cierto.- continuó la pelirroja con animo de cambiar de tema. –¿Por qué tantos dulces?-

-Son para mis hermanos menores.- explicó el chico. –Deberías ver sus caras cuando las ranas saltan. Además es una forma de llevarles la magia a casa. Debo reconocer que se asustaron un poco y que las grageas de todos los sabores no fueron una experiencia muy agradable para mi familia.-

Susan sonrió al imaginarse lo que sería para una familia muggle encontrar caramelos con esos sabores.

-Las que tienen gusto a col son muy desagradables.- dijo Susan con expresión de asco.

-Esas son las favoritas de mi hermana menor.- dijo Justin como quien está curado de espanto. –La que tiene siete años.-

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Susan riendo.

-Además cuando sea grande quiere ser dentista.- continuó Justin. –No conozco ningún niño al que le guste ir al dentista y esta quiere ser una... Aunque podría haber sido peor. Antes quería pescar cangrejos en Alaska y después manejar un camión por los lagos congelados del los Territorios del Noroeste, en Canadá... creo que fue culpa de un documental que vio el la televisión.-

-Que paso con ser doctora, ama de casa, maestra.- dijo Susan.

-Dice que esas son cosas de viejas.- dijo Justin.

-Es todo un personaje.- dijo Susan entretenida con la descripción de la familia.

–Me alegra no ser la única oveja negra de la familia.- dijo Justin –Por cierto me entere que John se vengó por ti de Malfoy.-

-No me contó nada.- dijo Susan seriamente. -¿En que problema se metió ahora?-

-En realidad no fue nada demasiado grave.- dijo Justin –Utilizó en Malfoy una variante del hechizo que pinta la piel a rayas rojas y doradas... en este caso pinta la piel de color negro y amarillo.-

-Eso está bien...- dijo Susan sonando más tranquila. –No le traerá demasiados problemas... y John tiene algunos problemas de limites.-

John había jurado venganza por lo que Malfoy le había hecho a Susan. A la chica le preocupaba que pudiera pasarse con su broma y terminara metido en graves problemas.

-Comprendo plenamente cualquier medida que tome John Potter para resarcir este asunto.- dijo Justin seria y formalmente. –El honor de una dama estaba en juego.-

A Susan le causaba mucha gracia cuando Justin hablaba así.

-Bien, conseguí una sonrisa, ahora creo que debo irme. Pero antes...- el chico saco una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la entrego a la pelirroja –Esto es para ti, Susie, para endulzar tu viaje.-

En ese momento Susan se dio cuenta de que su amigo hablada de esa forma para hacerla reír, ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.?

-Gracias.- dijo Susan sonriendo.

El chico hizo un gesto como quien se saca un sombrero en señal de respeto y partió rumbo a su camarote.

Hermione salió del baño ni bien Justin se fue.

-Así que ese simpático caballero te regaló una rana de chocolate.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Estabas escuchando?- dijo Susan indignada por esa violación a su privacidad. -¡Hermie!-

-Como esperabas que no escuchara Susie.- dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. –Estaban conversando a medio metro de mi... Por cierto eres una chica que despierta pasiones en los chicos de Hogwarts. John clama venganza por ti, Justin te trae obsequios...-

-¡Cállate Hermie!- dijo Susan colorada.

Hermione sonrió discretamente. Parecía que los roles se había invertido ella era la que tiraba indirectas y Susan la que se sonrojaba.

Cuando finalmente volvieron al camarote los Ron y Harry estaban charlando sobre Quidditch.

-No hay forma de que los Chudley ganen.- dijo Harry como si lo que decía fuera un hecho consumado.

-Algún día lo harán.- dijo Ron testarudamente.

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y sacó un libro que comenzó a leer. Susan les dio una rápida y nerviosa mirada a su amiga de Ravenclaw y a su amigo de Gryffindor antes de sentarse en el lugar que quedaba libre.

Lo que resto del viaje transcurrió en tranquilidad y silencio. Los mapas fueron terminados y guardados en sus respectivos baúles así como el compás y los elementos sobrantes. Después de un par de horas más de viaje llegaron finalmente a King Cross en el anden estaban esperando las familias cubiertas de abrigos y con rostros ansiosos por ver nuevamente a sus hijos.

Los Potter, los Weasley, las Bones y los Granger se reunieron con sus retoños al cabo de pocos minutos. A diferencia de las veces anteriores no era la madre si no El padre y el hermano de Hermione quienes estaban a la salida del anden 9 ¾ para recibir a la chica, y si Ron no recordaba mal esta era la segunda vez que el menor de los Granger aparecía por King Cross. Robert tenía un ojo morado, un labio roto y se lo veía de mal humor.

Rápidamente los chicos comenzaron a planear los reencuentros de Navidad y prometieron mantenerse en contacto ya sea por cartas o por los espejos. Susan les recordó que después de año nuevo era su cumpleaños y que los esperaba, al igual que el año anterior, en su casa en Birmingham.

Mientras los chicos ultimaban los detalles de su reencuentro había dos niños que estaban particularmente callados: Robert Granger y Violet Potter. El primero no tenía ningún amigo en el mundo mágico y la segunda no tenía ningún amigo en ninguna parte.

-Hola Robert... Disculpa que pregunte pero, tuviste algún accidente.- le preguntó Violet al hermano de Hermione con animo de poder conversar con alguien, mientras sus hermanos se despedían.

-Hola Violet, No fue ningún accidente.- dijo Robert sonriendo con un poco de dificultad. –Sucedió jugando al Rugby en el colegio.-

-He escuchado que es un deporte particularmente violento y muchos jugadores sufren lesiones importantes al jugarlo.- dijo la niña contenta de poder conversar con alguien. -¿Cómo sucedio?-

-Bueno no es nada del otro mundo.- dijo Robert –Uno del equipo contrario me tacleó por delante... y arruino mi jugada por suerte el referí lo vio, le cobró la falta y conseguí patear la pelota entre los postes ganando el partido cuando faltaban dos segundos.-

Violet podía entender la pasión por el deporte, era algo que compartía con sus hermanos y su padre. Sabía lo importante que era la victoria del chico. Sin embargo no le quedaba claro como fue que el hermano de Hermione había terminado lastimado.

-Pero entonces- dijo Violet sonando intrigada -¿como fue que te lastimaste?-

-El que me cometió la falta no tomó muy bien la derrota y para desquitarse hizo algunos comentarios poco apropiados sobre mi mamá.- dijo Robert. -Por eso fui y le rompí la cara a golpes... estos moretones son las consecuencias, además de varios días castigado y una suspensión. Pero no te preocupes el otro quedó peor... idiota,-

La hermana de Harry escuchó boquiabierta a Robert mientras se preguntaba como la inteligente Ravenclaw podía tener un hermano tan bruto.

-No puedo creerlo...- dijo Violet sonando muy decepcionada. –Pelearte de esa manera por una tontería.-

-¡Oye, no iba a dejar que dijera cualquier cosa de mi familia!- dijo Robert enrojeciendo un poco. –Y tu no me vengas a sermonear, para eso tengo a mis padres.-

Violet le dedicó una orgullosa mirada de desprecio al menor de los Granger dando por terminada la conversación, y sin despedirse dio medía vuelta para buscar a su madre.

-¿Haciendo amigos, Rob?- preguntó Patrick Granger sarcásticamente una vez que la niña se alejó.

Finalmente las familias se separaron e iniciaron el regreso a sus hogares. Los Potter fueron los que desaparecieron más rápidamente usado un traslador que los llevo directamente al jardín de su casa en Godric Hollow. Los Potter se apuraron a escapar al frío exterior y se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta principal. Cuando entraron a la casa vieron que ya estaba completamente decorada con colores navideños. Sus padres ya habían armado el árbol de navidad y lo único que faltaba era colocar regalos debajo. Mientras dejaban sus baúles y se quitaban la ropa de abrigo sintieron un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que estás cocinando mamá?- preguntó John.

-Codero con papas.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa maternal. –Especialmente para ustedes...-

La cena fue tranquila y ninguno de los miembros de la familia Potter recordó el peligro que supuestamente los acechaba fuera de la burbuja protectora que Lily y James habían creado en su hogar en Godric Hollow.

El veinticuatro por la tarde se activó la red flu. Un vez que las llamas se disiparon apareció uno de los mejores amigos de James y padrino de Harry, Sirius Black. El auror tomó se sacudió la ceniza de la capa y salió del Hogar. Rápidamente fue recibido por la dueña de casa que salió de la cocina utilizando un delantal floreado.

-Sirius, bienvenido.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa saludando al auror. –Felices fiestas.-

-Felices fiestas.- dijo el auror devolviéndole el saludo parcamente y entregándole una botella de vino para la cena.

Lily tomo el vino y observó detenidamente al amigo de su marido. Parecía preocupado por algo.

-¿Está todo bien Sirius?- le pregunto Lily.

-Sí.- dijo Sirius algo nervioso. –¿Que podría estar mal?-

Lily entorno la mirada sin creerle una sola palabra, le estaba ocultando algo. Pero antes que pudiera preguntarle apareció su marido.

-¡Canuto! Llegaste temprano- dijo James contento de ver a su amigo.

-James... genial que te encuentro.- dijo Sirius. –No quiero entretener a Lily estoy seguro que debe estar ocupada con la cena, los chicos y... y otras cosas. Podemos hablar un segundo... afuera.-

-Claro que si...- dijo James a tiempo que hacia un rápido intercambio de miradas con su esposa que no se había movido de su lugar. –Porque no sirves un par de copas... voy a buscar mi abrigo.-

Sirius no necesito más indicaciones y fue a buscar el Whisky de fuego mientras James iba a buscar algo para afrontar la baja temperatura del exterior.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- susurro Lily intrigada mientras James descolgaba un sobretodo de un perchero que estaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

-No tengo la más mínima idea.- dijo James en voz baja mientras que se colocaba el abrigo. –Con esto de que está en Hogwarts hace bastante que no lo veo...-

Lily le acomodo el cuello y las solapas del abrigo en un gesto muy femenino.

-Ve y habla con él, estoy segura que lo harás sentirse mejor.- dijo Lily. –Y recuerda, solo un par de copas... no quiero rostros colorados durante la cena de noche buena.-

-Claro que si amor.- dijo James mientras le daba un fugas beso en los labios a su esposa.

Cuando James salió al Jardín no podía creer el frío que estaba sintiendo. Podía ver el vapor de su aliento claramente. Su amigo le paso un vaso con Whisky de fuego que lo ayudo a sentirse un poco mejor.

-Entonces...- dijo James para iniciar la conversación. -¿Cómo a estado todo?-

-Bien.- dijo Sirius escuetamente. –Ha sido un buen fin de año.-

-¿Estás Seguro?- preguntó James mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared de su hogar. –Pareces preocupado por algo.-

Sirius dio vueltas su vaso antes de responder.

-En realidad ahora me doy cuenta de que ha sido difícil.- dijo Sirius. –Remus lo toma demasiado bien... pero yo estoy empezando a sufrir el estar en Hogwarts tanto tiempo.-

-Como es eso de sufrir.- dijo James sonando sorprendido. –Lo único que haces es manejar un club de duelo una vez a la semana, como mucho, y el resto del tiempo no haces nada... exepto vigilar el colegio. No tienes papeleo, ni que soportar a los del ministerio...-

-Sí. Al principio era divertido.. dijo Sirius. –Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas como parece... creo que la falta de compañía femenina me está afectando.-

James sintió ganas de reír ante el comentario de su amigo, sin embargo la seriedad con que lo dijo lo hizo proceder con un poco de cautela.

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo James incrédulo. –Sirius Black el galán, más galán del departamento de aurores tiene problemas para conseguir mujeres. Eso si que no me lo creo, además no estás encerrado en Hogwarts puedes salir todas las noches que quieras para continuar con tu vida de soltero en Hogmeade o en cualquier otro lado que quieras.-

Sirius miro a su amigo algo molesto.

-Es más complicado.- dijo Sirius. –¿Recuerdas a Alexandra Rydberg?-

-Claro que la recuerdo, trabajaba con Lily. Tu la llamabas "La Serpiente"- dijo James recordando los viejos tiempos. –Y recuerdo que el odio era mutuo.-

-Bueno el asunto es que estoy forzado a pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo con ella.- dijo Sirius. –Y es la única presencia femenina... a parte de la otras profesoras –Sirius hizo un gesto de desagrado -Me parece que me está afectado para mal, sabes, la otra vez estaba mirándola y dije "Wow la verdad que está buena" ¡¿Puedes creerlo?- Sirius se agarró la cabeza con las manos y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos -¡Merlín Es Rydberg, lo entiendes!¡Rydberg!.-

James lanzó un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Con Remus...- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Me contó sobre la apuesta que planearon en nuestro séptimo año.- dijo Sirius. –No se en que estaban pensando...-

-En que si yo y Lily nos llevamos bien tu y Alexandra podía llegar a lo mismo.- dijo James como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. –Debes reconocer que hubiera sido algo muy gracioso-

Sirius no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Eso no va a pasar.- dijo Sirius testarudamente caminando de un lado para otro.

-Está bien...- dijo James. –Puede ser que al estar rodeado de mujeres que tienen en promedio noventa años te fijaras en la joven profesora de Runas. Recuerdo que en sus años de Hogwarts tenía la capacidad de voltear cabezas a medida que pasaba.-

Sirius sabía que tenía un lindo cuerpo debajo de esas túnicas holgadas que utilizaba en Hogwarts. Pero lo que más le gustaba era su sonrisa, como cuando le sonrió su forma canina.

-¿No está comprometida con un sujeto...?- dijo James que sabía perfectamente que no era así.

-Jasper Green.- respondió Sirius con desagrado.-Ese es el idiota que la dejó. No sabes lo mal que la trató, no pude contenerme de lanzarle un hechizo...Estás escuchando lo que digo. Cuando yo me preocupé porque alguien tratara mal a Alexandra.-

James se preguntaba cuando había comenzado a llamar a Rydberg por su primer nombre.

-Escucha Sirius.- dijo James seriamente. –Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts era muy divertido verlos pelearse especialmente cuando ella terminaba echándote una maldición. Pero la verdad es que no es una mala mujer, nunca lo fue. Tu estabas convencido de que era así, pero te equivocaste. No digo que sea una santa, pero tampoco es el demonio.-

-En realidad es bastante buena.- dijo Sirius después de unos segundos y agregó con una sonrisa –Deberías verla, siempre se preocupa por sus alumnos, incluso le llevó té al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin durante la tormenta. Deberías haber visto a los más hoscos golpeadores que he visto escribiéndole una carta para que se mejorara después de lo de los dementores.-

James miro a su amigo.

-Mira James. La verdad es que estoy preocupado por otra cosa.- dijo Sirius seriamente. –Cuando Alex estuvo a punto de caer por esa baranda, yo tome en brazos y me largue para la enfermería, cuando en realidad debería haberme quedado y ayudado a los profesores de Hogwarts a repeler a los dementores.-

-Dumbledore los tenía controlados.- dijo James cruzándose de brazos. –Además no sabía que tanto la había afectado los dementores. Hiciste lo correcto llevando a Alexandra a la enfermería.-

-¡Claro que no!- dijo el último de los Black. –Yo era el único auror presente en ese condenado campo y fui el primero en largarme. Además sabes que es lo peor ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza lo que había hecho hasta la noche ¿Puedes creerlo?.-

James tomo un sorbo del vaso. Sirius Black estaba empezando a sentir algo por Rydberg. Podía entender la confusión de su amigo. Siempre había despreciado a su compañera de Slytherin y todas las relaciones que tenía con mujeres eran de lo más superficiales. Alexandra era el tipo de mujer del cual Sirius siempre había escapado: inteligente, con amor propio y recatada.

-Mira no sé que es lo que me pasa.- dijo Sirius sonando confundido. –Quizás sea algo pasajero, o puede ser la edad... no lo se. Pensé que alejarme un poco sería mejor, por eso deje Hogwarts y volví a mi departamento... ahora que John está aquí por los próximos días no tiene mucho sentido seguir allí. Y sabes que siempre me sentí muy a gusto ahí, pero, desde que llegué me la paso buscando excusas para largarme.-

James puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Estoy bien.- dijo Sirius lanzando un suspiro. –Me hizo bien hablar... Creo que últimamente estoy demasiado nervioso con todo lo que está ocurriendo...-

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien?.- preguntó James.

-Claro que sí.- dijo el auror con seguridad.

-Así me gusta.- dijo James –Entonces volvamos adentro porque estoy empezando a dejar de sentir los dedos de los pies.-

-Vamos adentro cornamenta.- dijo el último de los Black lanzando una carcajada.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta los asalto una reconfortante ola de calor acompañada por las voces de los tres hijos de James estaban jugando frente al hogar. Sirius fue a saludar a su ahijado y a los dos hermanos de este mientras James iba a la cocina. Cuando llegó vio a Lily muy concentrada en la cocina.

James sonrió, su esposa no podía engañarlo había estado escuchando toda la conversación entre el y su amigo.

-¡Cariño volviste!- dijo Lily mientras revolvía una cacerola. -¿Cómo está Sirius?-

-Bien.- dijo simplemente mientras abrazaba a esposa por detrás. –Tu lo escuchaste...-

-Maldigo el momento que me case con un auror.- dijo Lily simulando estar molesta. –¿No podías ser cazador de un equipo profesional de quidditch.?-

-Tu odias el Quidditch amor.- dijo James riendo ante la ocurrencia de su mujer –Además me hubiera retirado joven y tendrías que aguantarme todo el día en casa.-

-Está bien me quedó con el auror.- dijo rápidamente Lily sonriendo y agregó después de unos segundos. –Estuve hablando con Alex cuando estuve en Hogwarts...-

James estaba bastante interesado en lo que tenía su esposa para contarle.

-Me dijo que rompió con su novio antes de entrar a trabajar a Hogwarts y creo que la separación con su ex la dejo bastante frágil emocionalmente, y me parece que recién ahora se está recuperando.- susurró Lily para evitar ser escuchada desde la sala de su casa –Yo se como es Sirius y me preocupa que solo vea a Alexandra como algo para pasar el rato. Pero tu lo conoces mejor que yo y sabes lo que está pensando.-

James lanzó un suspiro antes de responder.

-La verdad que no lo se.- dijo James –Creo que no debemos adelantarnos. Esos dos casi seguro terminan acogotándose mutuamente antes que otra cosa. Pero hay algo que me sorprende de todo este asunto: Y es que es la primera vez que veo a Sirius de esa manera. Debo reconocer que me gustaría que siempre fuera así...-

Lily se dio vuelta para mirar a su marido.

-Sirius sufriendo sin entender que es lo que le pasa.- dijo la mujer pelirroja frunciendo el ceño sin entender porque su marido deseaba que su amigo de toda la vida siguiera en ese estado. -¿Qué clase de amigo eres James Potter?-

-Claro que no quiero ver a Sirius confundido como un adolescente de secundaría.- aclaró James rápidamente. –Lo que quiero decir es que en vez de preocuparnos por la resurrección de la encarnación del mal y el bastardo de Peter Pettigrew; sería lindo que solo nos preocupemos por que Sirius Black sufra de sentimientos confundidos.-

Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo. No duden en criticarlo o tirar laureles. Lo termine medio a las apuradas. Así que espero que no se me halla escapado nada en la releída general que le doy siempre.

Nos estamos viendo en un mes.

Saluditos

Salva.


	33. Un Par de Palabras

Capitulo 33:

Tanto en Godric Hollow, como en la Madriguera las vacaciones fueron tranquilas. La mayoría del tiempo, los Weasley y los Potter estuvieron dentro de sus respectivas casas sin hacer demasiado ejercicio físico. La razón fue que el tiempo no permitía salir afuera excepto para una ocasional guerra de nieve. Pero el frío era tal que por momentos hasta la más leve brisa les hacía doler las orejas y cualquier parte del cuerpo que no estuviera bien cubierta con ropa de abrigo.

Ron pasó una buena parte de los primeros días de sus vacaciones tirado en su cama mirando el nuevo mapa del merodeador. Cada vez que lo abría se sorprendía más de la información que podía obtener de ese simple pedazo de papel.

El veinticuatro de diciembre llegó antes de que Ron se diera cuenta y se encontró esa tarde de víspera de navidad observando por la ventana de la cocina como una fría llovizna caía sobre el césped seco. La mente de Ron no pudo evitar divagar hacía el futuro, a otro mundo. A Ron le hubiera gustado estar en su casa con sus hijos y Hermione. Las fiestas eran siempre fechas alegres. Los chicos estaban en casa, llenando de vida las habitaciones, peleándose por utilizar la red flu para hablar con sus amigos. Rose, como digna hija de su madre, aprovechaba las vacaciones para preguntarle a Hermione todo lo que podía sobre los temas de estudio del resto del año y, Hugo aprovechaba para darse una sobredosis de tecnología muggle antes de partir nuevamente a Hogwarts. Después debían decidir si iban a la madriguera, o a lo de los padres de Hermione. Generalmente era la madriguera porque sus suegros, como era costumbre, aprovechaban las vacaciones de invierno para irse a algún centro de esquí en los Alpes o los Pirineos, pero, en los últimos años, comenzaron a algún ir a algunos lugares un poco más cálidos y exóticos como Islas Seychelles, Nueva Caledonia, o Martinica. De esos viajes siempre traían algún regalo especial para sus nietos ya que, Rose y Hugo, que eran uno de sus orgullos y de sus debilidades más grandes. Sin embargo en este mundo los padres de Hermione eran distintos, especialmente Patrick, que era un hombre mucho más temperamental y mucho menos entusiasmado por conocer Nueva Caledonia (donde sea que eso quedase) que su contraparte del mundo del que Ron provenía. Lo cual le hacia preguntarse donde pasaría las navidades en este mundo, cuando finalmente arreglara todo con Hermione.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana de navidad, Ron sintió que era despertado por una voz proveniente de su espejo. Para su alegría descubrió que era Hermione que lo llamaba lamentablemente también había contactado a Susan y a Harry para desearles feliz Navidad y asegurarse de que los regalos habían llegado. Fiel si misma no perdió la oportunidad para intentar convencerlos a los tres de que terminaran la tarea antes de Año Nuevo, para así poder adelantar los temas del segundo semestre.

A Ron le hubiera gustado poder hablar un poco más con Hermione pero últimamente parecía estar bastante ocupada. Mucho más de lo que estaba antes de las vacaciones. Aunque con la cantidad de materias que estaba cursando era casi imposible que no estuviera hasta el cuello de tarea, apuntes y libros de consulta. La última vez que había hablado con ella había conseguido que estudiara un poco menos. Quizás necesitaba que le recordaran que había prometido tener tiempo para su vida y sus amigos. Esta vez hablaría con Susan y Harry para ver si ellos creían lo mismo que el y si ese era el caso tendría que conversar nuevamente con su testaruda futura esposa.

Después de Navidad llegó Año Nuevo y, después de Año Nuevo, el cumpleaños de Susan. Ron iría nuevamente a la casa de Susan esta vez acompañado de su hermana menor, que también había sido invitada.

La red flu los llevó rápidamente de la Madriguera a la casa de Amelia y Susan Bones en la ciudad de Birmingham. Finalmente salieron por la chimenea del comedor de la casa de Susan. La habitación estaba decorada para el cumpleaños con guirnaldas y algunos carteles de feliz cumpleaños, además había una mesa que estaba cubierto por un impecable mantel esperando que se le colocara comida y bebida sobre el y, seguramente al final del día terminara completamente manchado. Una radio muggle sonaba un tema musical.

-Eso fue Regret de la banda New Order, que se estará presentando en Manchester a principios de...- dijo la voz de un anónimo locutor.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención Ron no fue ver una radio muggle en una casa que era mágica, ya que sabía que a Susan le gustaban esos aparatos, sino que fue ver a una mujer que estaba sentada junto al aparato y miró muy sorprendida a los dos chicos que salían de la chimenea.

-Por Dios, me han sorprendido.- dijo la mujer que hablaba con un acento muy parecido a Seamus Finnigan.

Ron observo a la mujer. Debería tener veintinueve o treinta años como máximo, era pelirroja, tenía ojos azules y vestía como muggle. Y a Ron le parecía que así era como se vería Susan cuando tuviera esa edad.

-Por cierto, soy Eileen- dijo la mujer presentándose con una sonrisa afable. –Soy tía de Susan por el lado de su madre.-

Ron recordó que Susan había ido durante el verano de viaje a Irlanda con Madame Bones, parte del viaje había consistido visitar a la tía muggle de Susan.

-Soy Ron, amigo de Susan- se presentó Ron -Susan nos contó que había ido a visitarla con su tía Amelia.-

-Y yo soy Ginny, la hermana de él- dijo la menor de los Weasley presentándose.

En ese momento entró Susan al comedor, atraída por las voces de la conversación.

-¡Ron, Ginny!¡Genial que llegaron, son los primeros!- dijo Susan sonriendo y dándoles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Susie!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Ron observo que la chica había sacado sus mejores galas para la ocasión. Parecía verse muy feliz y Ron se preguntó si los cumpleaños de la chica habrán sido así.

La tía de Susan se despidió para dejar a los tres chicos para que conversaran tranquilamente y fue a la cocina a ayudar a Madame Bones con los preparativos.

-Esa es mi tía Eileen, la hermana menor de mi mamá...- dijo Susan repitiendo la explicación la mujer. –Es una suerte que haya podido venir para mi cumpleaños, vive con su marido en Dun Laoghaire, eso queda cerca de Dublín. Él no pudo acompañarla porque tuvo que ir de viaje -

Ron supuso que debería ser un pueblo o un suburbio alejado de la capital Irlandesa, de nombre raro del cual jamás había escuchado y, seguramente, jamás conocería.

-Tu tía sabe que la magia existe ¿no es así?- preguntó Ginny mientras tironea a Ron nuevamente cerca de la chimenea para que se sacudiera la ceniza y no manchara el piso de la casa de Susan. –Se sorprendió un poco cuando nos vio salir de la chimenea, pero no se desmayó ni salió corriendo y gritando.-

-Hay algunas cosas a las cuales no se acostumbra. Pero ya está un poco curada de espanto.- dijo Susan y después agregó bajando la voz. –Por cierto Ron... ¿has estado practicando el Patronus?-

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad también en voz baja –Me imagino que es algo por lo cual mamá te va a regañar como mínimo.-

-Es un encantamiento para repeler dementores, Enana. Estamos tratarlo de aprenderlo Harry, Hermione y nosotros dos, y a ti también te vendría bien intentarlo- dijo Ron y se volvió a Susan. –He conseguido un vapor plateado mucho más denso creo que en un tiempo voy a tener algo mucho mejor en poco tiempo.- mintió -¿Tu conseguiste algo mejor?-

El pelirrojo sabía que la chica era buena con magia pero, no creía que pudiera dominar este hechizo con facilidad. Aunque la verdad era que en el, Ejercito Dumbledore, los Hufflepuff nunca habían tenido mayores problemas para buscar buenos recuerdos. Y el encantamiento Patronus es más corazón que cerebro.

-Recuerdas lo que decíamos de los recuerdos felices. Que debe ser un recuerdo que involucre a una persona, a alguien que queramos y no cuando tanto fuimos exitosos...-

Ron no esta completamente de acuerdo con la chica ya que, recordó que Harry y Hermione le habían dicho que el Patronus de Umbridge funcionaba muy bien durante los juicios a los hijos de muggles y brillaba satisfecho mientras enviaba a gente a Azkaban donde, seguramente, moriría al cabo de pocas semanas. Desgraciada, después de la caída de Voldemort se le acabo la suerte.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que seguí buscando recuerdos y encontré uno que creo que es el sirve.- dijo Susan.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- preguntó Ron interesado.

-No, pero va tomando forma de algo, me parece que es un pájaro.- dijo la pelirroja.

En ese momento escucharon activarse la red flu y vieron aparecer a dos chicos y una niña todos de cabello de color azabache algo encanecido por las cenizas. Eran Harry, John y Violet Potter. Los tres se corrieron de la chimenea sin decir una palabra y menos de un segundo después la red flu se activó nuevamente para dejar entrar a James y Lily Potter.

-¡Susie!- dijo Harry dándole un abrazo. -¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

-Gracias Harry.- dijo la chica contenta. -Genial que pudieron venir y no tuvieron problemas con el asunto de Pettigrew... no sería lo mismo sin ustedes.-

Los siguientes en saludar a la chica fueron los padres de Harry que tenían bastante cariño por la chica.

-Susie... estás tan grande.- dijo Lily sonriendo y dándole un abrazo -Toda una señorita.-

-Me acuerdo cuando ibas gateando por la sala.- dijo James con nostalgia en la voz. Susan enrojeció un poco ya que, como toda chica de su edad, le daba algo de vergüenza que le recordaran lo pequeña que había sido alguna vez.

-Espero que la pases lindo.- dijo James dándole un cariñoso abrazo a la pelirroja. -Ahora nosotros vamos a irnos a la cocina a conversar al sector de los viejos.-

Los padres de Harry no se demoraron un segundo y se dirigieron rápidamente a la cocina para conversar con las tías de Susan y ayudar en los preparativos finales del cumpleaños.

Finalmente los chicos quedaron solos, y aprovecharon para ponerse al día con los saludos.

-Hola Ginny.- dijo Harry sonriendo contento de finalmente poder saludar a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-Hola Harry.- dijo la hermana de Ron respondiendo a la sonrisa del chico de Slytherin.

El intercambio de palabras de los dos chicos iba a quedar ahí parecía que iba a quedar ahí por el momento.

-Hola Susie.- dijo John dándole un abrazo y agregó arrogantemente -Me extrañaste colorada.-

Susan levantó una ceja y se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario del niño que vivió.

-Por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños Susie!- continuó John sonando alegre por la chica.

-Gracias John.- dijo Susan cuando se separa del abrazo del chico -Y deberías tratar de ser menos arrogante no te queda para nada bien.-

-A vamos Susie.- dijo John sacando una encantadora sonrisa y haciendo oídos sordos a la sugerencia de la chica. -Soy el bromista preferido de Hogwarts todos me quieren y admiran por como soy, y la capacidad que tengo para sacarle sonrisas a la gente.-

Ron estaba seguro que el más famoso y despreocupado de los Potter parecía estar condenado a seguir los pasos de los merodeadores. En todo sentido.

-No te preocupes Susan.- dijo Violet acercándose a saludar a la chica de Hufflepuff. -Pedirle a John que no sea arrogante es como pedirle a los cerdos que vuelen...-

John Potter miro a su hermana algo molesto.

-Por cierto gracias por invitarme a tu cumpleaños.- dijo la hermana de Harry contenta -Estaba muy emocionada cuando Harry me dijo que me habías invitado. Estuve buscando regalos en el catalogo de Madame Malkins con mamá y te conseguí esto- dijo dándole un paquete envuelto que papel de seda que traía dentro de una bolsa. -Espero que te guste.-

Susan tomo el paquete y lo abrió dejando ver una linda túnica de color verde.

-Si no es de tu agrado puedes cambiarla.- dijo Violet anticipando que a Susan no le gustara.

-¡Es hermosa, me encanta!.- dijo Susan sonriendo mientras contemplaba la túnica. -Gracias Violet.-

El rostro de la hermana de Harry se iluminó con esas simples palabras de la pelirroja. Desde que había partido hacia Hogwarts no había conseguido hacer amigos. Su mamá le dijo que podía tomar un poco de tiempo adaptarse al cambio y que debía ser solamente ella misma. Pero la verdad es que extrañaba a sus padres, Harry estaba en otra casa y lo veía muy poco, John siempre estaba planeando alguna broma y, de alguna forma, siempre que hablaba con él terminaba discutiendo y diciendo cosas de las cuales se arrepentía. Además tenía que compartir la habitación con unas cuantas chicas las cuales, al momento del estudio no estaban a su altura, y solo la retrasaban preguntándole las cosas más básicas. En definitiva le costaba bastante relacionarse con las personas y no quería decirle nada a sus padres para no preocuparlos, ya tenían suficiente con que Pettigrew hubiese escapado de Azkaban para, según creían todo el mundo, intentar asesinar a su hermano. Y ella también estaba muy preocupada ya que el antiguo amigo de su padre podría estar escondido en cualquier parte esperando el momento oportuno para poder matar a John.

La invitación de Susan había llegado en el momento en el cual se sentía más miserable, cuando sus hermanos recibían cartas y regalos de navidad de sus amigos. Fue un alivio saber que alguien quería que estuviera en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Por lo cual dedicó mucho tiempo a buscar la ropa correcta, el peinado correcto y a un regalo bonito para la chica del cumpleaños. Conocía a Susan desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre había sido buena con ella y agradecía que no hubiera cambiado en esos años que estuvo en Hogwarts.

-Ves así es como tienes que hacer amigos, hablando con ellos.- dijo John Potter a su hermana.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo John- dijo Violet algo dolida por las palabras de su hermano.

La chica se alejo un poco y comenzó a mirar por la ventana como pasaban los autos por la calle.

-Ve y pídele disculpas.- le susurró Harry a su hermano.

-La verdad no ofende.- dijo John. -Además está insoportable... mamá debería hablar con ella. En Hogwarts no para criticarme por cualquier cosa que algo y dice que me acusara con McGonagall. ¡Puedes creerlo!¡Mi propia hermana una soplona!-

-Sabes que siempre nos amenaza con acusarnos con alguien pero al final no lo hace.- dijo Harry que sabía que la chica seguramente había dicho su hermano le contaba. -Pero es tu hermanita... y te quiere…- Harry se alejo un poco de sus amigos junto con su hermano - Creo que no lo ha estado pasando muy bien en Hogwarts, las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba y que por eso está así. Dile que lo sientes, que no quisiste decirlo, que la quieres y se sentirá mejor.-

John dejó a Harry para ir a buscar a su hermana. No entendía como era que podía pasarla mal en Hogwarts pero, la verdad, es que no quería ser el culpable de que su hermanita terminara llorando. Desde que le había jugado la broma del veritaserum años atrás era una de las pocas cosas que no podía soportar.

-Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte Harry.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa halagando al amigo de su hermano cuando volvió junto a sus amigos.

Los chicos vieron como John fue a hablar con su hermana y conseguía mejorar un poco el estado de animo de la chica.

-Antes de que vuelva John quiero mostrarles algo.- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Síganme.- dijo Susan. -Vamos a mi cuarto a dejar los abrigos.-

Rápidamente fueron a la habitación de Susan y se sacaron los pesados abrigos que traían puestos.

-Miren esto.- dijo Harry antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarle de que quería hablar. –¡Expecto Patronus!-

Un ciervo plateado apareció en el medio de la habitación. Estaba bastante lejos de la forma definida y corpórea que Ron recordaba pero podía notarse claramente el cuerpo, las patas y la cornamenta de un ciervo macho. Harry lo había conseguido.

-Es increíble.- dijo Ginny maravillada a tiempo acercando su mano para tocar la nebulosa forma del patronus.

-Wow.- dijo Susan boquiabierta. -Es un ciervo ¿Como lo conseguiste?-

-Era como decíamos, es más fácil cuando es el recuerdo de alguien a quien aprecias.- dijo Harry. -No deje de practicar desde que llegue a casa.-

-¿Y en quien pensaste Harry?- preguntó Susan intrigada.

Ron captó una mirada fugaz de Harry hacia Ginny.

-En una vez, que estaba jugando al quidditch.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, reviviendo el recuerdo mentalmente.

El rostro de Ginny se iluminó. Ron levantó una ceja y observó a Harry sorprendido, sin poder evitar poner su mejor cara de hermano mayor.

Pero al ver la cara de Ron Harry agregó rápidamente -Jugando con mi padre y mis hermanos.-

Ginny consiguió disimular su desilusión por las palabras de Harry bastante bien, pero Ron continuó observando suspicazmente a su amigo. Sería posible que Harry estaba empezando a enamorarse de su hermana. Era un poco pronto para eso.

-Debemos volver.- dijo Harry antes de que se formara un silencio algo incomodo -Creo que escuché a la red flu activándose.-

Harry tenía razón cuando llegaron a la sala encontraron que no solo estaban John y Violet Potter. Si no que Hannah Abbott, la futura esposa de Neville, estaba saliendo de la chimenea sacudiéndose la ceniza de la capa.

-¡Susan Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijo la compañera de Susan dándole un fuerte abrazo -Me encontré con tu amiga Hermione Granger en el Caldero Chorreante, su papá la llevó a que utilizara la chimenea de la posada… debe estar por aparecer.-

Mientras Hannah le daba un paquete envuelto en un papel con dibujos de unicornios y corazones algo infantil la chimenea volvió a activarse. Cuando los llamas se disiparon dejaron ver a la figura de la persona que Ron tenía más ganas de ver, su futura esposa. Ron espero a que Hermione terminara de saludar a Susan antes de acercarse.

-Hola Ron.- dijo Hermione cuando el viajero temporal estuvo a su lado.

A Ron le pareció un saludo un poco frío.

-Espero que hayas hecho las tareas.- dijo la chica Ravenclaw a tiempo que lo miraba inquisidoramente.

-Claro que las hice.- mintió Ron rápidamente.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos castaños a tiempo que ponía una de sus manos al costado de su cintura y lo señalaba con la otra.

-¡Ron! Me parece que no me estás diciendo la verdad- dijo Hermione. -Seguro que no tocaste ni un pergamino…-

-Ya haré la tarea… he estado algo ocupado…- dijo Ron acomodándose el cuello de su sweater nerviosamente, parecía que Hermione se estaba volviendo cada vez más buena detectando los gestos que lo delataban. Además, en su mundo de origen casi nunca había podido ocultarle algo. -Hoy es el cumpleaños de Susie y no creo que sea lo mejor hablar de tarea y libros.-

-Está bien- dijo Hermione cediendo -Nada que tenga que ver con la escuela… Entonces ¿algún progreso en localizar un buen recuerdo para el Patronus?-

En ese momento se activó la red flu dejando ver a Neville y a su madre salir de la chimenea. Después de saludarse con su compañero el futuro matrimonio Weasley continuo con su conversación.

-Algunos. Harry puede hacer casi un patronus corpóreo y Susan y yo le estamos pisando los talones.- dijo Ron.

-¡Ron pueden romper tu varita si se enteran que estás haciendo magia ilegalmente!- susurro Hermione sonando preocupada. -Y Susan además puede hacer que su tía pierda el trabajo. Harry puede traerle los mismos problemas a su padre…¿Pero como es que no los han detectado en estos días?-

Hermione parecía estar devanándose la mente para descubrir la forma en que sus tres amigos burlaban al largo brazo de la ley mágica. Ron le explicó que era prácticamente imposible para el ministerio detectar magia dentro de los hogares mágicos pero que no tenían ningún problema para detectarlo en un hogar muggle.

-Eso es tan injusto.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos indignada. -¡Eso es discriminación!-

-Sé que hay muchas cosas para arreglar en el mundo mágico.- le dijo Ron -Pero ni se te ocurra intentar hacer un hechizo en tu casa a menos que estés en peligro.-

Mientras Ron le explicaba a Hermione el funcionamiento de la ley mágica en lo que respectaba a la magia de menores de edad y sus baches legales sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

-¡Yo voy tía!- dijo Susan corriendo a la puerta.

-Pregunta quien es antes de abrir- se escuchó decir a Madame Bones a lo lejos.

Susan no le prestó ninguna atención a las palabras de su tía y abrió la puerta sin siquiera observar por la mirilla. Afortunadamente no era ningún personaje siniestro que ronda las calles de cualquier gran ciudad inglesa como es Birmingham. Sino que era su compañero de casa Justin que venia acompañado de una elegante mujer que evidentemente era su madre.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Susan!- dijo Justin.

-Gracias Justin.- dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa. -Es genial que hayas podido venir ¿No tuviste problemas para encontrar mi casa?¿Cuánto tiempo tuviste que viajar?-

-No tuvimos ningún problema.- dijo Justin. -Además Oxford no esta tan lejos de Birmingham como parece… fue un bonito viaje.-

-Deberías conseguir una conexión flu.- le aconsejó Susan. -Estarías aquí en menos de un segundo.-

-Tengo que hablarlo con mis padres…- en ese momento Justin recordó que su madre estaba todavía junto a él. -O por cierto te presento a mi madre.-

La mujer observaba a los dos chicos con mucho interés, como cuando un espectador en un cine llega a una escena muy jugosa de una película.

-¡Que descortés de mi parte señora Finch-Fletchley!- dijo Susan enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello por haber ignorado a la madre de su amigo. -Pasen por favor- dijo cediéndoles el paso para que pudieran entrar a la casa. -Soy Susan… la chica del cumpleaños.-

-Me lo imaginaba.- dijo la mujer con un acento educado y agregó con una sonrisa. -Feliz cumpleaños, Susan.-

-Gracias señora Finch-Fletchley. Mi tía está en la cocina con los otros padres.- dijo Susan nerviosamente. -Así puede ver que no somos tan raritos como el resto la gente no-mágica cree.-

La madre de Justin contuvo una sonrisa y siguió a Susan a la cocina donde le presentó a su tía y al resto de los adultos presentes.

Ron y Hermione observaron entretenidos el atolondramiento de su amiga.

El cumpleaños transcurrió tranquilamente. Después de Justin llegaron el resto de los compañeros de Hufflepuf. Ron observaba las caras alegres de esos chicos que recién entraban en la adolescencia y le resultaba difícil creer que dentro de pocos años todas las personas que estaban dentro de esa casa estarían en un gran peligro. Pero si hacia bien las cosas podía reducir el daño que produciría Voldemort al mínimo. De cualquier forma John Potter iba a tener que soportar, inevitablemente, la peor parte de todo el asunto.

Mientras Susan y sus amigos se divertían en la sala los adultos conversaban y tomaban té en la prolija cocina de la tía de Susan. Madame Bones le estaba explicando a la madre de Justin que la red flu no era nada peligroso y que podía desactivarse sin ningún problema para evitar que no entrara nadie no deseado. James conversaba con la otra tía de Susan mientras tanto Alice y Lily se ponían al tanto sobre sus vidas.

-Dime Lily ¿has visto a Sirius últimamente?- le preguntó la madre de Neville mientras se servía un poco más de té. -Ha estado actuando algo extraño últimamente. Se lo ve de mal humor… antes de irse a Hogwarts era el mismo de siempre.-

Lily se demoró unos segundos antes de responder lo que le indicó a Alice que la esposa de James Potter sabía algo.

-Habló con James antes en noche buena…- dijo Lily gigando su taza entre sus manos.

-¿Lo dejaste entrar con alguna de esas… brujas que siempre consigue?- preguntó Alice incrédula. -Mira que después de tantos años de ser compañeros lo aprecio como un hermano… no se lo digas o se pondría muy pesado… pero siempre tuvo un gusto en mujeres que fue en decadencia a lo largo de los años.-

-No llevo ninguna chica.- dijo Lily sabiendo que eso intrigaría más a Alice.

La madre de Neville frunció el seño sin entender muy bien lo que Lily le estaba diciendo.

-¿Fue solo?- dijo Alice incrédula.

-Fue solo.- le confirmó Lily.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de los chicos indicando que todo marchaba como debía ser.

-Te dije que estaba raro.- dijo Alice por lo bajo, a Lily le pareció que sonaba un poco preocupada por Sirius. -Bueno y qué notaste-

-No se si deba contarte- dijo Lily -Pero parece que Sirius está empezando a sentir algo por una mujer que no es parecida en nada a las que normalmente frecuenta… de echo es todo lo contrario…-

Alice estaba boquiabierta.

-¿Esta saliendo con una chica… decente?- dijo la madre de Neville incrédula.

-No está saliendo.- le aclaró Lily rápidamente -Y no le digas eso o me meterías a mi y a James en problema.-

Alice asintió rápidamente e hizo un gesto para que la madre de Harry continuara.

-Creo que sin querer terminó interesándose seriamente por una chica con la cual hubiera querido- dijo Lily sin querer darle demasiados datos sobre la bruja en cuestión. -Pero lo triste es que él no lo quiere reconocer y no estoy segura de que ella lo quiera… creí ver algo… pero…-

Lily dejó la oración inconclusa. Por más que le gustara cada vez más la idea de esos dos cabezas duras terminaran juntos no debía hacerse ilusiones. Los dos tenían habilidad innata para terminar sacándose de quicio mutuamente.

-Déjame adivinar.- dijo Alice. -¿Es la chica por la cual nuestro intrépido Sirius está tan malhumorado últimamente bonita?-

-Sí lo es.- dijo Lily. -Pero me parece que eso no le importa demasiado.-

-Wow… no le importa su aspecto… eso es nuevo en Sirius, Por esas casualidades es rubia.- dijo Alice continuando con el interrogatorio.

-Lo es.- dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos. -Si ya sabes quien es para qué me preguntas.-

-Costumbre. Me imaginaba que era la única profesora de la edad de Sirius que está en Hogwarts y que es soltera.- dijo Alice como si fuera lo más lógico. -Están obligados a verse seguido y esa es la forma de cual aparecen los sentimientos. Además yo estaba presente cuando Sirius lanzó al desagradable exnovio por la ventana de Las Tres Escobas… Neville me dice que es una de las mejores profesoras que hay en Hogwarts. Pero me parece que Sirius no le agrada demasiado.-

Lily sabía que Alice no estaba demasiado equivocada.

-Hasta hace unos meses te hubiera dicho que el sentimiento era mutuo.- dijo Lily pensativa. -Veremos que es lo que pasa en unos meses más.-

El cumpleaños de Susan finalmente concluyó. Todos regresaron a sus hogares para disfrutar lo que quedaba de las vacaciones y aguardar el momento de volver a Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, Susan y Hermione se prometieron seguir practicando para obtener un mejor patronus y la última para encontrar un buen recuerdo. Harry y Susan no dudaban de las habilidades de la chica de Ravenclaw para poder realizar el encantamiento para repeler dementores, pero, Ron sabía que siempre fue uno de los hechizos que más dificultades le trajo a Hermione en su mundo.

La vacaciones habían sido una burbuja de tranquilidad. Peter Pettigrew no había dado señales de vida en esas semanas, casi como si nunca hubiera existido. Muchos dentro del mundo mágico estaban empezando a creer que, quizás, había sufrido un accidente que le había costado la vida o había escapado del país. Pero dentro del departamento de aurores, si bien deseaban que Peter sufriera una muerte horrible, no creían tener tanta suerte.

Finalmente llegó el momento de volver a Hogwarts nuevamente. Sirius Black y Alice Longbottom revisaron de punta a punta el andén 9 y ¾ temprano en la mañana antes de que llegaran los estudiantes que abordarían el expreso. Habían trabajado en silencio y terminado rápido. El andén y sus alrededores estaban limpios y sin rastros de su antiguo compañero y amigo.

La mayor parte de los aurores abandonaron el anden, algunos volvieron al ministerio, otros se apostaron en los sectores muggles, dejando el andén a cargo de Sirius, Tonks y Kingsley. Las ordenes que tenían eran claras y simples: evacuar a John Potter y aprender a Peter Pettigrew. Tres aurores no era demasiado para esa tarea, el resto estaban a la espera de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar para transportase directamente al anden y asistirlos si fuera necesario. Además estarían James Potter, Frank y Alice Longbottom que, si bien estarían acompañando a sus hijos, estarían con sus varitas listas para entrar en acción.

Mientras esperaba que llegaran los estudiantes Sirius recapituló mentalmente sus vacaciones de invierno. Podían resumirse como sencillamente horribles. Volvió a su departamento o la pocilga, como lo llamaba Alice, y lo encontró exactamente igual que como lo había dejado, platos sucios en la pileta de la cocina y un vaso de whisky de fuego vacío y sucio. Todo desordenado, cubierto por una capa de polvo y aromatizado con un intenso olor a humedad. El contraste de su departamento con sus cómodas habitaciones en Hogwarts era enorme. Decidido a reconstruir su guarida de soltero abrió las ventanas para ventilar el ambiente y puso a trabajar todos los hechizos de limpieza que conocía. Una vez que terminó observo el resultado. Si bien era su mismo departamento ahora se lo veía frío y vacío, como si algo faltara.

Viendo que su morada tan hostil decidió ir al ministerio, pero las cosas no salieron del todo bien. El ministro de magia no estaba del todo satisfecho con la actuación de Sirius. Si bien no mencionó el asunto de los dementores, quería que le diera un informe detallado de cualquier suceso extraño que hubiera ocurrido en Hogwarts desde el comienzo del año. Por suerte tuvo a su favor una carta que Dumbledore le había enviado al ministro agradeciéndole la presencia del auror e informándole que todos se sentían más seguros con los patrullajes que realizaba todas las noches, que se había adaptado muy bien al personal y que los alumnos estaban muy entusiasmados con su club de duelo. Sirius sabía que la carta de Dumbledore tenía como única función aplacar al ministro, si bien era cierto que los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados con el club de duelo eran pocos los que se habían unido, y todos profesores sabían de sus agarradas con Alexandra. Al recordar a la profesora de Runas no pudo evitar sentir sentimientos contradictorios por un lado deseaba volver a verla lo antes posible y pero al mismo tiempo deseaba poder olvidarse de ella y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Sirius sintió un ruido y vio como la locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts se acercaba tirando de los vagones que conducirían al futuro de la comunidad mágica británica a Hogwarts. El tren paso junto a el despidiendo vapor por los costados mientras frenaba junto al andén. Dos aurores descendieron por una de las puertas y de reunieron con Kingsley y le informaron que no había nada fuera de lo usual.

A medida que las once de la mañana se acercaba empezaron a llegar los primeros alumnos, que no tuvieron mayores problemas para buscar compartimento y reservarle lugares a sus amigos. Cuando ya había una buena cantidad de gente Sirius vio aparecer a una chica castaña que entraba arrastrando un baúl seguida por su familia. Era Hermione Granger y la familia de está.

-Papá vamos a llegar tarde.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw mientras se apuraba.

-Estamos con buen tiempo hija no es necesario llegar una hora antes.- dijo Patrick Granger mientras caminaba tranquilamente detrás de su hija.

Sirius no conocía al hombre personalmente pero su fama lo precedía. Sirius había disfrutado de la descripción que le había dado James, Frank y Alice de la pelea con Lucius Malfoy. Era evidente que estaba muy orgulloso de su hija, como todos los padres que conocía y se preguntaba que si él sentiría lo mismo. Si seguía la costumbre familiar sería un padre horrible.

James, Lily y los hijos de estos llegaron, finalmente, pocos minutos antes de que el tren partiera. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún contratiempo, ninguna sospecha y pudieron acomodarse en los camarotes, junto a sus amigos, con tranquilidad. El tren finalmente cargado de niños y adolescentes partió rumbo a Escocia.

Una vez que el tren partió Harry, Susan, Ron y Hermione cerraron las puertas del camarote y las cortinas para que nadie los molestara.

-Bueno…- dijo Ron cuando la última cortina estuvo corrida -¿Comenzamos a practicar?-

Harry saco su varita y consiguió que su patronus se convirtiera en un ciervo mucho más nítido y corpóreo que el que había producido en el cumpleaños de Susan, ocupó casi todo el compartimento. Después de unos segundo Harry terminó el encantamiento.

-Cada vez que lo intento sale mejor.- dijo Harry entusiasmado.

-Yo no he podido probar pero he pasado las vacaciones buscando recuerdos adecuados para que el encantamiento salga lo mejor posible.- dijo Hermione y a continuación dijo -¡Expecto Patronum!-

Un vapor plateado salio de la varita de Hermione para formar una difusa nutría que Ron reconocía inmediatamente. La chica se concentró más todavía y consiguió darle un poco más de nitidez.

-¡Es una nutria!- dijo Susan emocionada. -Es linda…-

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Hermione no pudo mantener la concentración y la nutria, que se movía dando la sensación de que nadaba en el aire del camarote, desapareció. Ron sabía que era el hechizo que a Hermione más trabajo le traía en su mundo de origen y, parecía, que aquí no iba a ser diferente.

-Es difícil… pero practicare para que salga perfecto.- dijo Hermione sonando algo decepcionada de no poder obtener los mismos resultados que Harry. -Pero es bueno saber como es. A mi siempre me gustaron las nutrias, de pequeña mi peluche preferido tenía forma de nutria.-

-Tienes un lindo Patronus Hermione.- dijo Susan . -Yo estuve practicando el mío… estoy segura de que es un pájaro grande… Aunque no estoy muy segura de que pájaro será, creo que esta vez podré volverlo nítido.-

-Vamos Susie, inténtalo.- la animó Hermione.

La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta y convocó el encantamiento y un vapor plateado salió de su varita para formar algo que era sin lugar a dudas un pájaro y, cuanto más se concentraba, más nítido se volvía.

Después de unos segundos pudieron ver con claridad las garras, el pico y las alas de un ave muy común. El pájaro extendió sus alas dio un salto y se subió al hombro de Susan.

-Tu patronus es un cuervo, Susie.- dijo Harry observando el ave plateada. -Y tenías razón es bastante grande.-

El patronus de la chica de Hufflepuff desapareció en una voluta de humo.

-¿Están seguros?- dijo Susan no sonando muy convencida. -Me pareció que era una gaviota.-

-Estoy completamente segura de que tu patronus no era una gaviota.- dijo Hermione con tacto. -Vivo en una ciudad sobre la costa y he visto gaviotas toda mi vida… eso era un cuervo.-

Susan no parecía muy conforme con la forma de su patronus y buscó una tercera opinión

-No lo sé… ¿A ti que te pareció Ron?- preguntó Susan, con esperanzas de llegar a un empate.

-Un cuervo, Suise.- dijo el pelirrojo sin un ápice de duda. -Lo único que le faltaba era granar y picotear las calabazas de mi madre.-

-Pero a mi nunca me cayeron simpáticos los cuervos.- dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos. -Hay otros pájaros más lindos… como esos pájaros tropicales de muchos colores.-

-Vamos Susie… En el fondo tienen que gustarte.- dijo Hermione. -Nuestros patronus representan una criatura con la cual nos identificamos… o con la cual tenemos un vinculo sentimental.-

Por la ventana observaron como comenzaba a nevar y la nieve se acumulaba sobre cualquier superficie que pudiera sostenerla.

-Bueno y faltas tu Ron ¿Has conseguido algo?.- dijo Susan queriendo sacar a su cuervo de la escena.

Ron no respondió sino que recordó una la tarde en la cual les había enseñado a Rose y a Hugo a volar sus primeras escobas y dijo el encantamiento. El recuerdo era bueno pero no realizo la técnica a la perfección la idea era que el patronus no fuera perfecto.

Un Jack Russell terrier plateado y algo difuso comenzó a corretear por el suelo del compartimento.

-Un perro.- dijo Susan. -¡Quiero uno de esos!¡Te lo cambio!-

-Susan no puedes intercambiar Patronus además estoy segura que te terminará gustado el tuyo.- dijo Hermione observando al patronus de Ron. -Y tu patronus no es cualquier perro Ron, es un terrier.-

-Creo que tenemos apodos para los mapas.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Hermione emocionada y agregó rápidamente. -Tu papá y sus amigos utilizaron en el mapa apodos relacionados con animales y nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo en el nuestro. Utilizando nuestros patronus como inspiración.-

Ron creía que era la mejor solución, ya que, era eso o esperar a que practicaran para ser animagos, cosa que estaba seguro que no iba a ocurrir.

-No me gusta mucho eso…- dijo Susan que todavía no estaba muy conforme con su patronus.

-Creo que podemos retocarlos un poquito para que queden mejor.- dijo Hermione. -Y finalmente podremos terminar el mapa. Yo me encargo… tengo un par de ideas les aseguro que les encantaran.-

Harry, Ron y Susan le entregaron sus mapas a Hermione sus mapas. La futura esposa de Ron saco dos botellas, una contenía tinta y la otra contenía la poción que mantenía el papel intacto.

Rápidamente escribió los apodos en la parte de atrás de las hojas sin darle tiempo a que pudieran verlos.

-¿Que escribiste?- pregunto Harry intrigado.

-Es una sorpresa.- dijo Hermione.

-Mejor que no aparezca como bambi o hacemos el mapa de nuevo.- dijo Harry algo preocupado.

-¡O no!- dijo Hermione sonando algo alarmada. -Ese es el apodo que utilicé para ti… Es que tu patronus es un ciervo y es tan lindo ¿has visto la película?- y agregó -Lo siento mucho Harry, ya no hay forma de cambiarlo.-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Harry palideciendo. -Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡No puedo ser bambi!-

Por un momento Harry pudo imaginarse a su hermano encontrando el Nuevo Mapa del Merodeador, descubriendo la contraseña y viendo ese apodo. Tendría material para hacerle bromas hasta el día del juicio final.

-Estoy bromeando Harry.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. -No aparecerás como bambi… Pero deberías haber visto tu cara.-

-Es una broma de muy mal gusto, Hermione…- dijo Harry que todavía había quedado algo asustado por la perspectiva de tener semejante apodo en una cosa tan importante como el mapa del merodeador.

Hermione roció los mapas con el liquido protector. Las hojas de papel absorbieron el líquido inmediatamente quedando completamente secas.

-Bueno acá tienen- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw entregando a cada uno su mapa. -Ahora los mapas no se envejecerán, no se arrugaran, ni mancharan pase lo que pase.-

Los cuatro desdoblaron los mapas los cuales, ahora que estaban terminados, no mostraban ningún rastro de las runas y formulas que lo hacían funcionar.

-Muy bien ahí vamos.- dijo Ron. -Prometo honorablemente que mis acciones serán buenas.

"_Las señoritas Raven y Otter; y los señores Terrier y Deer presentan:"_

"_El Nuevo Mapa del Merodeador"_

"_Basado en El Mapa del Merodeador original, creado los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta."_

-¿Y que les parece?- preguntó Hermione.

-Deer…- dijo Harry meditando el apodo y finalmente lanzó un suspiro. -Es mucho mejor que Bambi.-

-Terrier.- dijo Ron, que si bien no era un apodo que elegiría era uno bastante bueno. Los terrier eran perros de caza y especialmente buenos cazando ratas. -Me gusta… Y a ti que te parece el tuyo Susan…¿Susan?-

La chica no dejaba de mirar el mapa finalmente levanto la mirada como si no pudiera creerlo.

-No puedo ser la… como es que dice aquí… "la señorita Raven"- dijo Susan como si estuviera esperando que le dijeran que todo era un mal sueño. -Saben como quedaría mi imagen en Hufflepuff, si llegan a enterarse de esto.-

-Vamos Susan.- dijo Hermione. -Debes reconocer que es un lindo apodo. Además los cuervos son negros y el ese uno de los colores de Hufflepuff. Y todos estamos utilizando nuestros patronus, ninguno de nuestros compañeros de año puede hacerlo y piensa que ningún alumno de sexto o incluso séptimo sabe hacerlo.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Harry y agregó teatralmente -Además Raven suena misterioso…-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Susan que si bien no sonaba muy convencida. Le gustaba la idea de tener un apodo misterioso. -¿Qué tan misterioso?-

-Muy misterioso… como si fueras una espía o algo así.- dijo Ron poniendo tratando de mantenerse serio y no sonreírse. La cosa parecía muy importante para la chica.

-Bueno no creo que sea tan malo después de todo son apodos secretos que utilizaremos entre nosotros cuando estemos haciendo alguna de las nuestras.- dijo Susan apoyó su varita sobre el mapa y dijo -Aventura realizada.-

Harry y Hermione guardaron sus mapas pero, Ron siguió observando el mapa como lo había hecho en su casa durante todas las vacaciones. Peter Pettigrew no había aparecido dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sin embargo no habían tenido oportunidad de controlar que el mapa realmente funcionara bien. Supuestamente tendría ser igual que el viejo mapa pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que hubieran cometido algún durante la fabricación.

La noche cayó rápido, como era de esperarse para esa epoca del año y llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade cubiertos por un frío manto de oscuridad donde los carruajes, tirados por caballos alados de aspecto reptilesco, los esperaban para llevarlos a través de las puertas de Hogwarts, donde los dementores permanecían firmes esperando que Peter Pettigrew o algún otro desafortunado intentara entrar clandestinamente al colegio.

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente y no tuvieron tiempo para lamentar la perdida de las vacaciones. Ron comenzó a utilizar el mapa siempre que podía para buscar algún rastro de Peter, y aprovecho para controlar que funcionara como debía. Hasta el momento no había detectado ningún fallo. Y lo hacía creer que era una de las mejores adquisiciones que había hecho en este mundo.

A la semana de volver a Hogwarts Susan, Hermione, Harry y Ron se dirigían hacía el aula donde funcionaba el club de duelo dirigido por Sirius Black. Ron estaba muy conforme con lo que había conseguido el padrino de Harry. Si se veían en la necesidad de volver a formar el ED ya sabían con quienes podían contar y, habrían ahorrado muchísimo tiempo ya que todos sabían hacer los encantamientos básicos y podrían dedicarse a cosas más importantes.

Ron notó que Hermione, Susan y Harry parecían algo apurados por llegar al aula pero no se daba cuenta de por que podía ser. Cuando entraron vieron que la tarima que normalmente estaba sobre un costado del aula estaba en el centro del aula.

-Bueno parece que finalmente probaremos si somos buenos en defensa.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Ron sabiendo que había olvidado algo importante.

-¡Ron!¡Hoy es el campeonato de duelo que organizo el profesor Black!- dijo Hermione sin poder creer que su amigo hubiera olvidado algo tan importante.

Ron observo sus alrededores. Luna y su amiga de Slytherin, la desconocida Madeleine Pelton, estaban practicando hechizos. Ginny, por su parte, hacía lo mismo con Demelza Robbins. Ron no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal al ver a las dos chicas practicando en grupos separados. En su mundo su hermana menor siempre hizo todo lo que pudo por incluir a Ginny.

Pero Ron observó aliviado como las cuatro chicas se unían para desearse buena suerte y charlar amistosamente. Sin embargo Luna era distinta, durante las cenas la veía muchas veces charlando amistosamente con Draco Malfoy y le preocupaba influencia que pudiera tener en la chica. Ron tenía fe en Luna, pero, debía reconocer que no si supiera quien había sido en su mundo no le tendría nada de confianza.

-Lo había olvidado completamente.- dijo el pelirrojo obligándose a dejar de pensar en la chica.

-A mi me van a sacar primera.- dijo Susan nerviosamente.

-Te enfrentaste a un ejercito de acromantulas y ahora temes perder un duelo escolar.- dijo Hermione.

-No me lo recuerdes…- dijo Susan palideciendo.

En ese momento Sirius se subió a la tarima y llamó la atención de sus alumnos.

-Bienvenidos chicos. Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones y me alegra ver que no hemos perdido a nadie en el camino.- dijo Sirius contento de ver que ninguno de sus alumnos hubiera abandonado. -Veo que todos tienen ganas de comenzar. Primero debo decirles que he invitado al profesor Dumbledore y a los demás profesores a observar los duelos… Para que puedan observar el progreso que hemos tenido en esta mitad del año.-

Sirius observo que algunos profesores ingresaron al aula. Estaban presentes los jefes de casa (excepto Severus Snape), Remus Lupin y lo sorprendió ver a Alexandra Rydberg entrar seguida por el profesor Dumbledore.

-Los…- Sirius intento recordar que era lo que iba a decir -Los duelos serán en tres categorías: Alumnos de primero y segundo por un lado, alumnos de tercero por otro y alumnos mayores el último. Comenzaran los más pequeños, los ganadores quedaran, no se permiten otro hechizo que no sean los vistos en el curso, ni utilizar golpes con la mano, patadas, morder…- Se escucharon algunas risas. -Ni ningún otro tipo golpe bajo pena de ser descalificado. Finalmente los ganadores recibirán un trofeo…- Sirius hizo aparecer una pequeña copa dorada -Y una caja de ranas de chocolates.- ese premio interesó a todos más que el trofeo. -Muy bien ¡Comencemos!-

Los profesores tomaron asiento en los bordes de aula y aguardaron que los duelos comenzara. Por su parte Alexandra estaba muy interesada por ver el desastre que Black había armado durante la primera parte del año.

Los primeros en subir a la tarima fueron unos nerviosos Violet Potter y Dennis Creevey, el hermano menor de Colin. Sirius subió a la tarima, les repitió las reglas, dio la orden de comienzo y los hechizos comenzaron a volar. Ron debía reconocer que los dos eran bastante buenos para ser tan pequeños y esquivaban o bloqueaban todos los hechizos, haciendo el duelo realmente entreteniendo. Finalmente Violet se arriesgó y lanzo tres hechizos rápidos y seguidos, Dennis esquivó el primero, bloqueó el segundo pero el tercero lo alcanzó haciendo volar su varita.

-Muy bien tenemos una ganadora, Violet Potter.- dijo Sirus subiendo a la tarima todos aplaudieron a la chica que se bajó colorada hasta la raíz del cabello. -¡Bien hecho Dennis!-

Sirius anuncio a los siguientes participantes: La amiga de Luna y una chica de Gryffindor de primero llamada Irene Dalton. El combate fue similar al que sostuvieron Violet y Dennis pero en este caso peso la edad y la amiga de Luna fue la ganadora derrotando a la chica de primero.

Luna y Colin Creevey fueron los siguientes. Como Ron esperaba Luna derrotó al chico después de diez minutos de un duro intercambio de hechizos. A Ginny le tocó pelear contra su amiga Demelza y futura compañera del equipo de Gryffindor, a la cual derrotó consiguiendo pasar la siguiente ronda eliminatoria.

La segunda ronda no tuvo ninguna novedad para Ron ya que dejó como vencedoras a Luna y Ginny que se enfrentarían en la final. La hermana de Ron se encargo de dejar fuera de combate a la hermana de Harry después de que intentara hacer la misma jugada con la que había sacado a Dennis pero en este caso la menor de los Weasley estaba preparada y mantuvo se escudo durante los primeros dos hechizos y esquivó el tercero a tiempo que enviaba su propio hechizo de desarme sacando a la hermana menor de Harry de la competencia.

Todos estaban bastante interesados por ver el resultado del duelo entre las dos chicas. Las dos tenían posibilidades de ganar. Además, hasta el momento, no había habido un solo combate que hubiera sido aburrido y todos habían caído dando pelea.

Ginny y Luna se pararon en el medio de la tarima, sin decirse una palabra se miraron a los ojos, dieron media vuelta, caminaron los pasos reglamentarios y ni bien Sirius dio la orden se desató un infierno de expeliamus y protegos. Las dos chicas estaban completamente concentradas y no pensaban ceder un solo palmo de terreno a la otra. Las dos eran buenas pero solo habría una ganadora.

Después de cinco minutos de duelo Ginny se dio cuenta de que sería difícil poder desarmar a Luna y decidió cambiar de estrategia. En un arriesgado movimiento lanzo un expeliamus bajo que rebotó contra la tarima tomando a Luna desprevenida y haciéndole perder la varita antes de que pudiera levantar un escudo apropiado. El ruido de la varita de la chica de Slytherin rebotando contra el duro suelo de granito indico que el duelo había terminado.

Ni bien Luna quedó desarmada el salón estalló en aplausos. Sirius subió a la tarima felicitó a las dos chicas por el espectáculo que habían montado y le entregó a Ginny su trofeo. Cuando bajaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan se acercaron a felicitar a la chica. Cuando llegaron junto a ella estaba hablando con Luna. Que a pesar de haber participado de un duro duelo no tenía ni un solo cabello fuera de su sitio.

-Felicitaciones Ginny.- dijo Luna dándole la mano a la pelirroja. -Me derrotaste en buena ley.-

-Gracias Luna.- respondió Ginny. -Tuve bastante suerte, no me lo dejaste fácil.-

-No fue suerte, fuiste muy astuta.- dijo Luna, que no parecía estar decepcionada con su derrota. -Y no tenía gracia si no peleaba con todas mis fuerzas.-

En ese momento las dos chicas repararon en la presencia del cuarteto.

-Lo hicieron muy bien chicas.- dijo Harry contento. -Las dos.-

-Gracias Harry.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa radiante.

-Fue muy bueno ver que los meses de practica finalmente funcionaron- dijo Luna y agregó -Espero que puedas rescatar el honor de Slytherin en tu categoría Harry… se que puedes hacerlo.-

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo más vieron que Sirius trepaba a la tarima para anunciar que comenzarían los duelos de la siguiente categoría.

-Les agradezco mucho a los alumnos de primero y segundo que hayan participado de este duelo.- dijo Sirius. Y si bien tuvimos una ganadora déjenme decirles que yo no lo hacía también como ustedes cuando tenía su edad.- las palabras del auror levantaron un poco el animo de los más pequeños. -Muy bien ahora vamos con el primer duelo de tercero… - Sirus sacó dos papeles de adentro de un sombrero -Pansy Parkinson y Michael Corner.-

Ron y sus amigos observaron el duelo entre las dos chicas desde el borde de la tarima. Hermione alentó a su compañero de casa, y en el mundo de origen de Ron el antiguo novio de Ginny.

Pansy derrotó al chico de Ravenclaw y los duelos continuaron. Ron tuvo que pelear contra varios de sus compañeros. Y si bien no peleo con todas sus energías observó que todos eran bastante buenos. Al concluir la primera ronda el cuarteto se encontraba dentro de los clasificados y los que fueron descalificados, si bien estaban algo decepcionados por haber quedado eliminados, pasaron a alentar a los que quedaron esperando que alguno de sus compañeros de casa se llevara el preciado trofeo.

La ronda anterior a las semifinales Ron debió pelear contra una persona a la cual tenía ganas de probar desde hacía tiempo: John Potter, el niño que vivió de este extraño mundo en el cual Ron había caído.

Cuando subieron a la tarima John parecía algo nervioso. Sirius se acercó para darle las indicaciones finales.

-Recuerden ningún hechizo a parte de los de desarme y escudo, nada de golpes de ninguna clase.- dijo el auror. -Quiero un duelo limpio.-

Finalmente Ron y John tomaron sus pociones y Sirius dio la orden de comenzar.

John, que no quería darle a su compañero tiempo para reaccionar, fue el primero en lanzar un hechizo. Ron lo esquivo con facilidad, rápidamente lanzó otro hechizo que el niño que vivió bloqueo sin ningún problema. A partir de ese momento Ron comenzó a incrementar la velocidad con la cual lanzaba los hechizos. Después de un par de minutos de intercambiar expelíamos, Ron debía reconocer que John tenía el talento de los Potter para la defensa, si bien no era tan bueno como Harry con el entrenamiento adecuado podría ser un oponente peligroso. Finalmente después de cinco minutos Ron consiguió quitarle su varita al niño que vivió. Eso no sorprendió demasiado a los espectadores ya que, desde que Ron se había peleado con golpes y varita con tres chicos mayores durante el año anterior todo el mundo lo tomaba en serio.

-Bien hecho Ron… Esto de los duelos es entretenido pero prefiero las bromas pesadas.- dijo John aceptando su derrota y dándole la mano. -Espero que traigas la copa para Gryffindor.-

Los participantes de la semifinal fueron los Ron esperaba: Harry, Susan, Hermione y él mismo. Todas las casas tenían posibilidades de ser ganadoras por lo que la final de los alumnos de tercero era una de las más esperadas.

Para decidir quienes serían los finalistas Ron tuvo que enfrentarse con Susan, y Harry con Hermione. Las dos chicas perdieron después de pelear con sus amigos y si bien sus compañeros de casa estaban desilusionados con la eliminación, reconocieron que los dos combates fueron muy difíciles y nadie les critico que el resultado hubiera sido adverso. Ron por su parte estaba contento de que no le hubiera tocado batirse a duelo con Hermione porque la realidad era, que no podía evitar ser blando con ella. Y él sabía que su futura esposa no tenía ningún problema en hacer volar por los aires su varita.

Nuevamente, al igual que con Ginny y con Luna, la final iba a ser un enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Como había hecho en los duelos anteriores Sirius subió a la plataforma, dio las indicaciones necesarias a los dos chicos y les recordó las reglas que debían respetar durante el duelo. Cuando estuvieron en las posiciones de inicio Sirius dio la orden de comienzo.

Ron fue el primero en atacar lanzando un rápido expelíamus que casi toma a Harry por sorpresa pero este esquivo el hechizo por milímetros a tiempo que enviaba otro hechizo en dirección a su amigo. Ron esquivo bloqueo el hechizo enviándoselo de regreso a su amigo que nuevamente lo esquivo y atacó con toda su energía.

Ron esquivo y bloqueo los hechizos antes de lanzar nuevamente un ataque de tres expelíamus seguidos. Harry esquivo el primero, bloqueó el segundo y utilizó su capa para desviar el último.

-Bien.- dijo Ron sonriendo. -Esto va ser interesante.-

-Menos charla y más hechizos, Ron.- dijo Ginny desde fuera.

Harry no demoró un segundo y nuevamente comenzó a atacar a su mejor amigo. Ron sintió bastante alivio al notar que Harry era muy bueno. Tenía muy poco tiempo para decir los encantamientos antes de que el chico pudiera contrarrestar su hechizo. Los dos empezaron a buscar formas de burlar las defensas del otro, hacían rebotar los hechizos en la tarima o en las paredes con tratando de que su adversario fuera alcanzado por el impacto. En otras circunstancias Ron hubiera atacado de otra forma pero la tarima solo le permitía realizar ataques frontales y no había mucho espacio para moverse excepto hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Mientras tanto el público observa en silencio como los dos chicos se medían he intentaban buscar una brecha en las defensas del otro. Sirius sabía que los dos lo harían bien pero no espera que tanto. Flitwick, que había sido un campeón de duelo en su juventud, noto el gran potencial que tenían los dos chicos.

Alexandra por su parte estaba muy sorprendida. La verdad era que esperaba que la competencia fuera una farsa similar a que Lockhart había montado el año anterior. Pero la verdad era que, por más que le costara reconocerlo, Sirius había hecho un excelente trabajo con su club de duelo. Había conseguido que incluso los chicos de primero avanzaran y pudieran realizar un duelo decente.

Susan y Hermione alentaban a ambos intentando no tomar partido por ninguno de los dos en particular. Ya que era un poco difícil decidirse por alguno de sus dos amigos. Si bien la chica de Ravenclaw sentía unas enormes ganas de alentar a Ron estaba convencida de que si quería superar ese enamoramiento pasajero que tenía por el pelirrojo debía refrenarse de hacer comentarios.

Pasaron diez minutos y las luces rojas no dejaban de volar de un extremo al otro de la tarima rebotando contra cualquier lado. Pero si bien no lo sabían el duelo estaba a punto de definirse. Harry cambio de táctica y lanzó dos expelíamos uno el primero consiguió golpear a Ron en el pie izquierdo haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El pelirrojo pudo bloquear el otro hechizo pero dejó su costado izquierdo y vulnerable. Esa era la oportunidad que Harry venía buscando desde haca tiempo y no demoró un segundo en aprovecharla.

Se arrojó hacía el costado para tener mejor angulo de tiro, eso significaba que tenía una sola oportunidad y conociendo a Ron sabía que no se repetiría.

-Expeliamus- dijo Harry antes de tocar el piso.

Una luz roja salio volando de la punta de la varita de Harry alcanzo a Ron en su costado obligándolo a soltar su varita.

Si Ron no hubiera tenido que decir los hechizos antes de hacerlos la historia hubiera sido completamente distinta, pero esas décimas de segundo fueron vitales y el expeliamus de Harry pudo conectar enviando la varita de Ron lejos y sacándolo de la competencia. Nuevamente el ruido de la varita rebotando contra el frío y duro suelo de gránito del aula indico que otro duelo había concluido.

Mientras Ron terminaba de caer al piso se preguntaba que era lo que había ocurrido. La respuesta no era muy difícil: El combate había terminado y, por increíble que pareciera, él había perdido, por no demostrar que podía hacer magia no verbal, por tener que decir un par de palabras.

¡Hola!

Bueno aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste. Se que a algunos no les va a gustar que Ron haya perdido el duelo, pero, tenía que ser así. No todo le puede salir bien. Creo que a partir de ahora vamos a entrar en la recta final de este año. La idea mía era hacer que terminara en diez capítulos y ya vamos por el capitulo doce… que se va a hacer.

Nota sobre los apodos del mapa:

Otter = Nutria, Raven = Cuervo, Deer= Ciervo, Terrier = ¿Terrier?.

Como pueden ver me decidí por los nombres en ingles de los animales de los patronus... el capitulo esta publicado y no hay nada que hacer. Se que quizás no les gusten pero bueno... tuve bastantes problemas para encontrarlos y las palabras para activar el mapa también. El Patronus de Susan va a ser un cuervo, no se que opinaran de la elección, pero los colores de Hufflepuff son negro y amarillo. Los cuervos son negros así que me pareció una buena idea. Además es medio trillado darle un tejon a los Hufflepuff. Y utilicé la palabra Raven en lugar de Crow simplemente porque me gustaba más como sonaba, y a su vez la idea me vino por el apellido del autor un libro de Botánica que tengo. Y para Harry tenía pensado utilizar la palabra stag pero a último momento me decidí por deer. No se bien en que región o país se utiliza una u otra… pero es solo un apodo para el mapa no va a tener tanta importancia en el fic.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya saben cualquier cosa dejen sus comentarios, palos, laureles… y sus comentarios que siempre me gusta leer.

Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.

Saludos, Besos, Abrazos.

Salvatore.


	34. Rastro

Capitulo 34:

Ron permanecía sobre la tarima durante unos segundos escuchando el ruido que producían las palmas de los presentes mientras aplaudían a Harry. La realidad lo golpeó rápidamente Harry, con trece años lo había derrotado. La primera sensación que lo invadió fue incredulidad, después llegó la frustración y finalmente tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y levantarse.

Ron sintió ira consigo mismo. Había sido descuidado y Harry le había demostrado que, con toda su experiencia, no podía actuar cuando cambiaban las reglas. En los combates que para los cuales Ron había sido entrenado la única regla era no matar a nadie a menos fue fuese absolutamente necesario. Y, por regla general como le había recitado Hermione a Snape en una de sus clases de defensa, no se le daba al oponente la ventaja de saber que hechizos uno iba a decir. Pero en este caso, para evitar ser descubierto, Ron había perdido esa ventaja. Debía entrenar más duro, debía poder actuar con hechizos verbales igual de bien que con los no verbales.

-Bien hecho Harry.- dijo Ron ofreciéndole la mano a su amigo una vez que estuvo de pie. -Me has derrotado.-

Ron no pudo evitar pensar en que le diría el Harry de su mundo si supiera de esto. Seguramente te reiría, y mucho.

-Gracias Ron.- dijo Harry. -Creo que tuve un poco de suerte… No me lo hiciste fácil-

Su amigo tenía razón. No se lo había hecho fácil y sin embargo había perdido. En ese momento se acercó Sirius cargando el trofeo, que llevaría el nombre Harry.

-Felicitaciones Harry.- dijo el auror con una sonrisa estrechándole la mano a su ahijado y a Ron. -Realmente han montado un buen espectáculo, los dos. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.-

El club de duelo era un éxito y Sirius no podía disimular su alegría. Si bien conocían solo dos hechizos la creatividad utilizada para utilizarlos fue lo que había hecho de todo el campeonato algo interesante.

Los dos finalistas descendieron de la tarima donde los esperaban sus amigos y hermanos.

-¡Felicitaciones Harry!- dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Gracias chicas.- dijo Harry algo sonrojado.

Las dos chicas, dejaron a Harry para que recibiera sus felicitaciones y volvieron su atención al pelirrojo.

-Bueno…- dijo Susan a Ron. -Lamento que hayas perdido Ronnie… en realidad quería que los dos ganaran pero eso no era posible.-

-Si es verdad.- dijo Ron que todavía tenía problemas para asimilar la idea.

-Te vendrá bien…- dijo Susan. -Siempre ganas y eso te hace confiado.-

La pelirroja quería mucho a Ron. Muchas veces le parecía que era como una especie de hermano mayor, por más que tuviera la misma edad que ella. Pero, como lo quería debía decirles las cosas difíciles.

-Y arrogante…- agregó Hermione sin resistir la tentación de comenzar una pequeña pelea con Ron.

-¡No soy arrogante!- dijo Ron prendiéndose inmediatamente en la discusión.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos mirando a Ron fijamente y se cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno… solo un poco.- reconoció Ron después de varios segundos de resistir la penetrante mirada de los ojos castaños de su futura esposa. -Tu eres arrogante con lo todo lo que sabes-

-Solo un poco.- dijo Hermione cerrando la discusión lo suficientemente rápido para sorprender a Susan.

En ese momento Susan recordó lo que le había dicho su amiga en el tren. ¿Sería cierto? Realmente sería un enamoramiento pasajero. Susan no quería saber el resultado de ese escenario. Pero la atención del grupo fue atraída por la gente que saludaba a Harry.

-Estuviste genial Harry.- dijo Violet feliz por la victoria de su hermano. -Debes contarle a papá y a mamá. Van a estar muy orgullosos de ti.-

El siguiente en felicitarlo fue el niño que vivió.

-Mira que me complicas las cosas hermano…- dijo John Potter. -Estoy contento porque ganaras y lamentando que el trofeo se lo lleve Slytherin… Igual lo primero supera a lo segundo.-

Harry sacudía manos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, que se habían acercado para felicitarlo.

-Felicitaciones, Harry.- dijo Luna cuando llego su turno. -Has salvado el honor de Slytherin… eso fue muy interesante.-

Luna observó a Harry con una mirada perspicaz que parecía de respeto, o quizás midiéndolo.

Cuando se alejó Luna se acercó una persona que Harry inconcientemente había estado deseando ver

-Estuviste Genial Harry.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras sostenía en su mano el trofeo que había ganado en su categoría.

-Gracias Ginny.-dijo Harry contento. -Ron me lo hizo difícil pero creo que tuve un poco de suerte…-

-No sea modesto señor Potter.- dijo Ginny riendo. -Vi lo que hiciste… derrotaste a Ron en buena ley.-

-Deberías estar enojada conmigo.- dijo Harry -Diciendo algo como "No te dejare que andes presumiendo por ahí después de derrotar a mi hermano, el honor de los Weasley está en juego"-

Ginny no pudo evitar reír después de escuchar las palabras de Harry.

-Sabes que no haré eso.- dijo la hermana de Ron acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. -Vendrías tu a reclamar venganza porque derrote a tu hermana.-

-Claro que no.- dijo Harry y agregó después de unos segundos. -No se quien ganaría.-

Está vez los dos rieron. Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo más Sirius subió a la tarima anunciando el comienzo de los duelos de la siguiente categoría. Y los gemelos pasaron cerca de donde se encontraba su hermana y el que sería su futuro marido.

-Ginny, deja de coquetear con el gemelo no tan malvado de John…- dijo Fred.

-Y ven a apoyar a tus hermanos- dijo George.

-Ahí voy.- dijo Ginny sonrojada tanto de vergüenza como por lo enojada que estaba con sus hermanos. -Son los dos un par de molestos.-

Harry y Ginny se acercaron al borde de la tarima para ver junto con Ron y Hermione como se desarrollaban los duelos de la categoría de los mayores.

El resultado fue el esperado por Ron y si bien sus hermanos lo hicieron muy bien, pero Fred fue descalificado por lanzarle un hechizo de sarpullidos a Cormac MacLaggen y George, si bien pesaba hacer lo mismo que su hermano cambio de parecer al ver que Sirius tomaba en serio su papel de arbitro, y fue eliminado por Cedric Diggory en un combate muy parejo. Finalmente el futuro campeón de Hogwarts fue el futuro campeón de Hogwarts.

-Me derrotó y me cuesta enojarme con él.- dijo George cruzándose de brazos. -¿Es posible que pueda ser tan buen sujeto? No me dan ganas de gastarle una broma… Aunque… puedo lanzarle una Bludger en el próximo partido.-

-Es una opción.- agregó Fred.

Finalmente el torneo terminó. Los alumnos y profesores comenzaron a retirarse. Los jefes de casa fueron a hablar con sus alumnos para felicitarlos por la actuación que habían tenido en el torneo y Madame Sprout no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a un sorprendido Cedric.

Alexandra Rydberg sentía que debía darle su apoyo a los chicos de su casa que habían participado. Severus no haría nada de eso y odiaba tanto a Sirius Black que seguramente los reprendería o les quitaría puntos. Esos chicos especialmente los más chicos necesitaban que les recordaran que ganar un torneo de duelo no era todo en la vida.

Cuando Alexandra se acercó al grupo que vestía verde vio que todos rodeaban a Harry Potter, el único de su casa que había conseguido un trofeo en el torneo que Black había organizado.

-Felicitaciones chicos.- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa. -Todos lo hicieron muy bien.-

La mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin tomaban a la profesora de Runas como una especie de jefa no oficial de la casa de las serpientes, si bien nunca demostraba ningún favoritismo por los alumnos de su antigua casa, alentaba al equipo de Quidditch y era una persona mucho más accesible que el que el profesor Snape.

-Gracias profesora Rydberg.- dijo Luna. -Lamento no haber ganado en mi categoría…-

Los miembros de las otras casas y los profesores comenzaron a retirarse del aula donde se había realizado el torneo.

-Nada de lamentarse.- dijo rápidamente Alex. -Muchos adultos tendrían bastantes problemas para derrotarlos.-

-Espero que Snape no se enoje.- dijo Harry sonando algo preocupado por la reacción de su jefe de casa. -No creo que le guste demasiado que estemos en el club de duelo.-

En ese momento, los únicos que quedaban dentro del aula eran Harry y los chicos de Slytherin que habían participado del torneo.

-Déjame a mi hablar con el profesor Snape.- dijo Alex confiada. -No creo que te permita colocar el trofeo en la sala común pero, no les dirá nada. Ahora vayan a cenar.-

El grupo de chicos y chicas de Slytherin dejo a la profesora sola en la sala. La habitación, ahora vacía, de vida parecía oscura, fría y hostil, Alex no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Realmente hacía frío. El clima de Escocia y las paredes de granito no ayudaban en nada. Justo cuando estaba apunto de partir hacía el gran comedor, donde había comida y una agradable temperatura. Sintió un ruido detrás de ella que la hizo sobresaltarse. Rápidamente te dio vuelta varita en mano. Varios pasos delante de ella estaba Sirius Black observándola impasible.

-Puedes bajar esa barita, Rydberg.- dijo Sirius sonando cansado. -No voy a echarte una maldición…-

Alexandra bajo su varita pero continuó observando al auror. Sirius dio medía vuelta y comenzó agito su varita haciendo levitar algunas sillas que se apilaban y acomodaban en un rincón.

-Me asustaste.- dijo Alexandra sin que el auror le preguntara nada sonando algo molesta con la actitud de este.

Sirius envió la tarima contra un rincón antes de contestar a su colega.

-Estaba acomodando el aula… No intentaba asustarte…- dijo Sirius resistiéndose de hacer un comentario mordaz.

Alexandra esperaba que el auror le dijera que se largara pero nada de eso sucedió. Los dos se observaron durante unos segundos durante los cuales se formó un incomodo silencio.

-Creo… creo que debería irme, Black.- dijo la profesora algo incomoda intentando sonar lo más fría que pudo y sintiendo nuevamente un escalofrío.

Justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta Sirius decidió hablar.

-Rydberg… espera.- dijo el auror sonando nuevamente cansado.

Alexandra se detuvo y dio media vuelta para enfrentar a su antiguo compañero de año.

-Estoy cansado…- comenzó a decir Sirius.

-Se nota…- comenzó a decir Alexandra tratando de sonar lo más distante posible, pero, fue detenida por Sirius, que aun no se había movido de su lugar.

-No me interrumpas… ¿por favor?- dijo el auror tratando de no sonar demasiado cortante.

Alexandra normalmente no le habría hecho el más mínimo caso, pero permaneció en silencio no por que el su colega se lo pidiera sino por lo sorprendida que estaba, ya que no detecto ningún rastro de sorna en la voz del auror.

-Quiero decir que estoy cansado de discutir.- dijo Sirius rápidamente ya que no quería darle a Alexandra la chance de que diera media vuelta y se fuera. -No quiero pelear más contigo, la verdad es que no tengo animo para continuar con esta estupidez, no recuerdo como fue que comenzó y realmente no importa… solo quiero terminarlo. Vamos a pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo en el mismo lugar y no quiero discutir más, o que los profesores nos mantengan separados en la mesa porque están seguros que no podremos comportarnos como adultos. ¿Y sabes que?… tienen razón. Violet, la hija de James y Lily, era más madura a los cinco años que lo que somos nosotros con treinta y tres años… a veces creo que se pasa de madura y no saco nada de James… Lily era más simpática a su edad.- Sirius que estaba comenzando a sentirse algo nervioso y su monologo comenzaba a irse por cualquier lado. -Pero eso no viene al caso… lo que quiero decir es que lo que sea que haya hecho… lo lamento, y lamento haberte tratado tan mal durante esos años… Ahora me doy cuenta Alexandra que te juzgue mal.-

Sirius termino su monologo y lanzó largo un suspiro, finalmente lo había dicho. Alex por su parte permanecía en silencio observando al auror sin siquiera pestañear sorprendida preguntándose que era lo que pasaba. Sirius Black la odiaba casi desde que tenía uso de razón, pero últimamente actuaba diferente. La había salvado de ese horrible dementor y de que sufriera una horrible caída desde la tribuna. Además era posible que hubiera lanzado ese hechizo a Jasper cuando le había dicho esas cosas tan desagradables en Las Tres Escobas. Además siempre había odiado a los Slytherin. Sin embargo en este club de duelo había conseguido formar un buen grupo y todos los chicos le tenían aprecio. Repentinamente Alexandra se dio cuenta de que Sirius esperaba una respuesta de ella.

Una multiplicidad de preguntas cruzaron su mente en menos de un segundo ¿Sería sincero?¿realmente estaría dispuesto a dejar de lado los rencores?¿estaría ella dispuesta a dejar de lado todas las rencillas y mala sangre acumulada?

La profesora se acomodó nerviosamente las mangas de su tunica color verde esmeralda y se cruzo de brazos. El auror seguía esperando una respuesta.

Era tan fácil decirle que se fuera al demonio y se llevara sus disculpas. Le daba miedo pensar en una situación diferente, en la cual la relación entre ellos dos fuera civilizada… Pero al mismo tiempo había algo dentro de ella que le impulsaba a aceptar la ofrenda de paz que Sirius le ofrecía. La verdad era que ella también estaba cansada de pelear.

-Yo también lo lamento… Sirius- dijo Alex pausadamente mirando al auror a través de sus anteojos. -Yo tampoco recuerdo como comenzó… creo que ahora ya no tiene ninguna importancia. Pero también estoy cansada de pelear- dijo apoyando un hombro contra el marco de la puerta. -No quiero hacerlo más… va a ser algo extraño, realmente extraño, pero creo que podremos hacerlo ¿Qué opinas?-

La profesora recibió como respuesta una cálida sonrisa de Sirius, y no pudo evitar sonreír ella también. Los dos tenían el aspecto de un par de personas que finalmente te han sacado de encima un enorme peso que llevaban en los hombros y pueden continuar su camino.

-¿Y ahora como continuamos a partir de aquí señorita Rydberg?- dijo Sirius, la verdad es no tenía ninguna idea de adonde lo llevaría ese camino.

-No tengo la más mínima idea señor Black.- dijo Alex igual de intrigada que su colega.

Si bien los dos utilizaron sus apellidos, las palabras no estaban cargadas de la hostilidad que antes era común en ellos.

Sirius observo los ojos azules de Alex antes de lanzar nuevamente un suspiro.

-Creo que lo veremos a medida que avanzamos, Alex.- dijo el auror. -Por ahora creo que deberíamos ir al gran comedor… o Remus no nos dejara nada para comer.-

-Suena como una buena idea.- dijo la profesora de Runas riendo.

Sirius se colocó su capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta Alexandra. En ese momento la profesora de Runas se dio cuenta de que el aula no parecía tan hostil y fría como le había parecido pocos minutos atrás. Aunque ahora esos minutos parecían una eternidad… demasiadas cosas habían sucedido.

-Por cierto.- dijo Sirius sintiéndose muy cómodo. -Gracias por venir… Los chicos de Slytherin necesitaban algo de apoyo…-

-Justamente por eso vine.- dijo Alex. -Severus no iba a venir aunque se lo pidieras… y creía que no perjudicaba a nadie con mi presencia… por cierto estuvieron fantásticos los chicos… no solo los de Slytherin, sino todos ellos.-

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo Sirius sin por disimular lo orgulloso que se sentía. -Trabajan duro por aprender… Y solo saben realizar dos hechizos… bueno en realidad estoy seguro que conocen unos cuantos más… pero la verdad es que se lo tomaron muy enserio y creo que ninguno de ellos quedó decepcionado… eso es lo más importante.-

Los dos llegaron al gran comedor y tomaron sus asientos usuales junto a Remus. Su amigo observó al auror suspicazmente.

-Te ves demasiado contento, Sirius.- le susurró mientras este te servia una abundante porción de puré de papas. -¿Qué ha ocurrido? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué has hecho?-

El licántropo observaba al auror sospechosamente.

-Porque siempre piensas mal de mi lunático.- dijo Sirius sabiendo que nada podría arruinarle el día. -Tienes razón estoy contento. Los chicos lo hicieron genial… el club de duelo es un éxito… y…- el último de los Black se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar -…nada podría estar mejor-

Sirius estuvo a punto de decirle que había hecho las paces con Alexandra. Pero prefirió guardarse esa parte para si. Todavía había que poner a prueba la tregua… Esperaba no ocurriera nada más y pudiera tener un año en paz. Antes comenzar a devorar un pedazo de carne asada. Miro hacia su derecha donde Alex se estaba sirviendo una copa de agua ajena a su mirada. Debía reconocer que era bonita.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor los alumnos de la casa de los leones estaban disfrutando de su comida.

-Fue una lastima que perdieras Ron.- le dijo Lavender.

-Yo también creía que ganarías.- dijo Seamus. -Recuerdo cuando golpeaste a esos tres el año pasado y los mandaste a la enfermería.-

-Pero en este caso no podíamos utilizar otros hechizos aparte del expelíamos y protego.- explico Pansy.

-No es tan malo…- dijo Ron. -Todos estuvimos muy bien, solo significa que debemos entrenar más duro.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Neville. -Perdimos por muy poco… además esto es solo el comienzo. Lo importante es no dejar de entrenar.-

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. Neville le recordaba mucho más al muchacho decidido que resistió a los Carrow y lucho en la batalla de Hogwarts, para terminar convirtiéndose en una de los mejores magos que conoció, que el niño inseguro y solitario de los primeros años. Era una suerte que sus padres estuvieran con él en este mundo.

Al día siguiente, Susan, Harry, Hermione y Ron, fueron a hablar con Sirius la razón era para contarle sus avances en el patronus. El auror se quedo boquiabierto al ver que los cuatro podían hacer un encantamiento casi perfecto. Estaban tan sorprendido que no se acordó de regañarlos por utilizar magia en casa.

-Una Nutria, un Cuervo, un Perro y un Venado…- dijo Sirius sin poder sacarse la sorpresa de encima. -El patronus de James es un ciervo… va a estar muy orgulloso de ti Harry. Y también los padres de Ron y Hermione, y Madame Bones… creo que no tengo nada más para enseñarles…-

El cuarteto le dijo a Sirius que cuando tuvieran una figura bien definida le contarían a sus familiares. Hermione por su parte no le preocupaba mucho y esperaría hasta fin de año, estaba segura que sus padres no entenderían de lo que les estaba hablando.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente el club de duelo continuo perfeccionándose y comenzaron a ver como utilizar hechizos y maldiciones simples durante un duelo.

-Muchas veces la maldición más simple, como un hechizo de piernas unidas, es más efectivo que un complicado hechizo de movimientos complicados del que nadie ha oído nombrar.- dijo Sirius tranquilamente. -No subestimen lo que ya saben, o los hechizos simples…-

Ron notó que el auror parecía más tranquilo últimamente. Remus también lo había notado y estaba sumamente intrigado, ya que, tanto él, como Alexandra no parecían tener la mueca de disgusto permanente cuando aparecía el otro. ¿Sería posible que hubieran llegado a una tregua? O, lo que era más posible, simplemente te acostumbraron a ignorarse el uno al otro.

El siguiente evento deportivo de Hogwarts eran los partidos de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y, Ravenclaw contra Slytherin.

Los dos partidos transcurrieron tranquilamente dejando como vencedores a los equipos de los que eran parte los hermanos Potter. Aunque los dos equipos ganaron por poco. Y la diferencia entre ambos era muy estrecha. Draco Malfoy por su parte no intento ningún tipo de jugarreta haciéndose pasar por un dementor. No le convenía que Slytherin se perjudicara por su culpa, eso haría las cosas más difíciles para él dentro de su casa y todos parecían adorar a Harry Potter desde que había ganado el partido contra Gryffindor. Si Potter caía sería de una forma que a él lo beneficiara. Podía intentar hacer algo parecido durante el partido de Gryffindor, pero una derrota de Gryffindor si bien beneficiaría al equipo de Slytherin también beneficiaría a Harry. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar el momento oportuno.

Las clases continuaron siendo bastante entretenidas. Las preferidas de Ron eran Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Runas Antiguas, la primera porque Remus era el mejor de los profesores que había tenido en la materia, y la segunda porque estaba aprendiendo cosas realmente interesantes. Rydberg sabía transmitir su pasión por las runas, y parecía ser una buena persona, sin embargo Ron no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que la conocía de antes, que la había visto en su mundo o había conocido a algún familiar de la mujer.

Sin embargo no todo era sencillo. El comienzo del último periodo de clases había traído un importante incremento en la cantidad de tareas asignadas e incluso Ron, que estaba repitiendo la mayoría de las materias, tuvo que sentarse a estudiar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que parece…- dijo Ron mientras leía un pergamino, en la biblioteca. -La teoría no es lo mío…-

-Solo debes intentar concentrarte…- dijo Susan que desde hacía una hora estaba trabajando duramente con una tarea particularmente complicada de encantamientos. -La vida no es solo echarle maldiciones a las personas.-

-Es una lastima…- dijo Harry que estaba intentando resolver una tarea de pociones.

En ese momento llegó Hermione cargando una pila de libros que dejo en una punta de la mesa, sin decir se alejó y volvió un minuto más tarde con una segunda y finalmente trajo una tercera. Sin siquiera notar el seño fruncido de Ron y las caras de asombro de Susan y Harry se sentó detrás de un muro de libros y se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de paginas que eran dadas vuelta frenéticamente.

-¿Cómo esta todo por Berlín Oriental Hermione?- pregunto Susan.

-No tengo la más mínima idea Susan- se la escuchó decir desde el otro lado mientras ruido a paginas continuaba -Solo estuve en Berlín Occidental cuando era niña y enviaron a mi padre allí, además Berlín Oriental no existe desde hace tres años… Ahora solo es Berlín.-

-No parece… No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a escapar.- dijo Susan. -¡Salta el muro!-

Hermione asomó sus ojos castaños por encima de los libros con expresión molesta. La broma de Susan no le causo mucha gracia.

-Tengo que leer trecientas paginas para Estudios Muggles para el lunes y no tengo tiempo para bromas.- dijo algo molesta.

-¿Todavía estás en Estudios Muggles?- dijo Harry sin poder creerlo. -Pero si tu sabes lo que es la electricidad y como funciona una heladera…-

Hermione dirigió otra mirada molesta, está vez a su amigo de Slytherin.

-Es interesante ver la óptica mágica sobre la comunidad muggle.- dijo Hermione con un tono que no admite replicas.

Suponiendo que Ron diría algo prefirió anticiparse y a él. Pero, solo encontró un mirada de decepción en el pelirrojo que la hizo sentirse terriblemente culpable. Y sin decir nada volvió al sentarse del otro lado de su protectora pared de libros.

Ron permaneció en silencio unos largos segundos escuchando el rasguido de las plumas de sus compañeros sobre los pergaminos antes de volver sobre su tarea. Estaba molesto. Su futura esposa estaba entrando en una etapa en la cual el exceso de materias, el exceso de tareas y el uso continuado del gira tiempo estaba comenzando a agotarla. Podía verla en el mapa sentada en dos aulas diferentes al mismo tiempo y parecía haber olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a principio de año. Si bien pasaba tiempo con ellos siempre estaba con un libro o una tarea que terminar, y casi no hablaba con él. Ron estaba enojado y frustrado. No podía creer que Hermione fuera tan cabeza dura. Estaba perdiendo la cordura con ese condenado esquema de estudios que había creado. Pero, lo que le asustaba un poco era no poder convencerla de que, por su bien, dejara algunas materias.

Ron finalmente tuvo que ir a participar de un entrenamiento de Quidditch en calidad de Guardián suplente. Cuando volvió a la torre de Gryffindor observó que Hermione estaba saliendo de la biblioteca. Ron doblo el mapa y lo guardó.

El nuevo mapa del merodeador había probado ser una herramienta muy útil y no había encontrado fallo alguno hasta el momento. Todas las noches lo revisaba para encontrar señales de Pettigrew ya fuera en el colegio, en los terrenos o en el bosque prohibido. Durante el día lo llevaba encima y estaba preparado para detectar a Peter ni bien pusiera un pie sobre el área mapeada, lo que le daba una buena ventaja táctica.

Si bien todo parecía marchar bien desde el retorno después de las vacaciones había algo que estaba comenzando a preocupar a Ron, y era Hermione.

Una noche mientras iba a cenar Susan lo alcanzó justo antes de entrar al gran comedor.

-¿Como estás Ron.? Te estaba buscando- dijo Susan y agregó en voz baja. -Utilice el mapa para encontrarte…-

La chica sacó discretamente el nuevo mapa del merodeador de su bolsillo.

-Por cierto…- dijo la chica apuntando su varita al objeto mágico. -Aventura realizada.-

-Podrías haberme llamado por el espejo.- dijo Ron.

-Parece que alguien esta de mal humor. Tenemos un mapa y podemos utilizarlo- dijo Susan. -¿Qué es lo que pasa Terrier?-

-No me digas Terrier, Susan.- dijo Ron. -Son solo unos apodos para el mapa… o quieres que te diga Raven.-

-No me molesta para nada.- dijo Susan y agregó en un susurro. -Suena misterioso…-

Ron rodó los ojos. Al final, con todo el escándalo que había armado, a Susan le había gustado su apodo. A él no le interesaba mucho utilizarlo. En su mundo de origen nunca había tenido apodos… además de Won Won… y ese no contaba.

-Pero no venía a hablarte de apodos secretos.- dijo Susan. -Quería preguntarte si habías visto a Hermione por algún lado.-

Susan no le estaría preguntando a menos que no pudiera localizarla y, con el nuevo mapa, eso era lo más fácil del mundo.

-¿Pasó algo con el mapa?- preguntó Ron.

Ron esperaba que el mapa funcionara perfectamente. No había encontrado ningún error hasta el momento…

-Me envió a un lugar pero Hermione desapareció y apareció en la biblioteca.- dijo Susan sonando algo confundida. -Eso es muy extraño… he intentado lo mismo contigo, con Harry, con Hannah, con Justin y no he tenido ningún problema.-

Ron se cruzó de brazos, el mapa no funcionaba mal. Hermione estaba utilizando el gira tiempo y Susan estuvo casi a punto de descubrirla.

-He revisado todos los códigos y runas que escribimos buscando un error.- continuó Susan. -No lo he encontrado y no es la primera vez que ocurre.-

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea nada del otro mundo…- dijo Ron.

-No es problema del mapa.- dijo Susan pensativa. -Sé que Hermione no tomo ningún pasadizo y como nos ha dicho hasta el cansancio nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts… Pero parece como si de alguna forma…- Susan se detuvo en ese momento y no terminó de decir su idea. -Creo que tiene que ver con la cantidad de cosas que está estudiando.-

Susan iba por el camino correcto con sus deducciones.

-No me lo digas…- dijo Ron sonando molesto.

Viendo la respuesta de su amigo Susan podía intuir porque Ron estaba tan ceñudo últimamente.

-Hablé con ella a principio de año.- continuó Ron. -Es evidente que no me ha prestado atención. Y se lo digo por su propio bien, sabes… Pensé que finalmente me haría caso, pero ahora cada vez que la veo está con un libro… Se que no debo sorprenderme, después de todo estamos hablando de Hermione, pero se está pasando y estoy preocupado. Creo que en los últimos días crucé diez palabras como máximo y todo era relacionado con alguna materia… Ya casi ni siquiera discute conmigo…-

A Ron le asustaba no poder llegar a su futura esposa.

Susan se mordió el labio para no decir algo precipitado una vez que Ron terminó de hablar. Era verdad que Hermione estaba muy preocupada por sus estudios últimamente, solo esperaba que eso no fuera un síntoma de que se estaba distanciando de Ron. Ella estaba completamente segura de que a su amigo le gustaba la chica de Ravenclaw y no quería verlo lastimado.

-Voy a hablar con ella.- dijo la pelirroja esperando que pudiera tranquilizar al pelirrojo. -Si no entiende razones la amenazare con robarle nuevamente los libros o hablare con el profesor Flitwick para que haga algo, o le enviare una carta a los padres de Hermione.-

Ron sabía que eso podía traerle problemas a Susan con Hermione, y sabía que la amistad con la chica de Hufflepuff era importante para su futura esposa.

-Habla con ella… pero no le robes los libros otra vez.- dijo Ron sonando frustrado. -Le diremos a Harry también si los tres le decimos puede ser que la hagamos entrar en razón.-

A Ron no le gustaba tener que recurrir a Harry y a Susan, pero si con eso conseguía que Hermione pudiera tener algo de vida aparte de los libros, que así fuese.

En ese momento Ron y Susan vieron que se acerca Sirius, al mismo tiempo apareció por otro corredor Alex.

-Hola Susan, Hola Ron.- dijo Sirius de buen humor. -Recuerden que la clase del club de duelo se adelantó para mañana.-

-Buenas noches profesor Black.- dijo Susan con una sonrisa. -Estaremos ahí.-

El auror siguió su camino hacía la puerta lateral que daba acceso al Gran Comedor. En ese momento llegó junto a ellos la profesora de Runas.

-Buenas noches chicos.- dijo Alexandra que también parecía estar de buen humor.

-Buenas noches profesora.- dijeron Susan y Ron al unísono.

La profesora siguió el mismo camino que el auror había seguido antes. Sirius había llegado junto a la puerta y la estaba abriendo.

-Buenas noches profesora Rydberg.- dijo Sirius cordialmente sosteniendo la puerta para su colega.

-Buenas noches profesor Black. Muy amable de su parte- le respondió Alexandra sonando algo alagada por la actitud de Sirius.

Una vez que la profesora de Runas pasó el auror la siguió.

Susan y Ron observaban la escena intrigados.

-No era que los dos se llevaban mal.- dijo Susan acomodándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello. -O sea… no era que se odiaban…-

-He visto cosas más raras Susie…- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos inrtigado.

Los dos entraron al gran comedor donde los dos profesores estaban sentados en la mesa. Sirius estaba comentándole algo a Remus y, Alexandra, estaba hablando con Hagrid.

Susan y Ron se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas.

Ron recordó que para esa altura del año estaban tratando de evitar que Buckbeat fuera ejecutado por haber atacado a Malfoy durante la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En este mundo eso no era ningún problema y las clases de Hagrid continuaban de manera más normal de lo que Ron esperaría.

Afortunadamente el guardabosques de Hogwarts había tomado sus clases con un poco más de calma y no había traído animales que pudieran resultar peligrosos. Ron temía que el semi-gigante te apareciera con un dragón, una quimera o alguna criatura completamente prohibida.

Finalmente el invierno comenzó a dejar paso a la primavera. Y un par de semanas después de su conversación con Susan, la chica de Hufflepuff apareció con la primera buena noticia y era que Hermione había abandonado Adivinación. Ron pudo sentirse un poco mejor, ya que significaba que Hermione tendría menos que estudiar. Ahora solo quedaba que dejara Estudios Muggles y las cosas serían como debían ser. Hermione estaría haciendo más materias de lo normal pero, viviría un día de veinticuatro horas.

El cambio fue casi inmediato y Ron notó a su futura esposa con un poco más de energía.

-Así que… como es la vida sin tener que ir a adivinaciones- le preguntó Ron un día después de haber salido de Encantamientos.

Los dos iban caminando por un frio pasillo del castillo mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas torres.

-Se que me habías dicho que tenía que dejar algunas materias.- dijo Hermione lanzando un suspiro. -Y ahora que deje es farsa creo que voy a poder dedicarme realmente a las materias que realmente pueden servir.-

Hermione estaba muy equivocada si creía que dejando adivinación podía tener tiempo.

-¿Y que harás con Estudios Muggles?.- le preguntó Ron.

-No pienso abandonar Estudios Muggles.- dijo Hermione. -Esa materia me a servido mucho para ver la perspectiva mágica sobre la cultura muggle.-

Doblaron en el primer corredor y encontraron una escalera. En este punto se separaban.

-Por favor Ron, no te preocupes.- dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera. -Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente con las materias que estoy cursando ahora... Y recuerda que debes estudiar, Susan, Harry y deberían seguir un esquema de estudios. Te daría algunas ideas pero estoy algo apurada… tengo que terminar la tarea de encantamientos ¡Nos vemos en la cena!-

Ron permaneció solo al pie de la escalera cruzado de brazos escuchando como los pasos de Hermione se alejaban, en momentos como estos era cuando deseaba que la Hermione de este mundo madurara un poco más rápido y se pareciera más a la Hermione del mundo del cual provenía. Que hubiera dejado cualquier libro de miles de paginas con letra chica por leerle un cuento infantil a sus hijos o pasar tiempo con la gente que quería.

Una vez que los pasos de Hermione se apagaron en la distancia el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Tenía dos horas antes de que sirvieran la cena y no había nada para hacer.

Mientras caminaba por los fríos y desiertos corredores iluminados por la débil luz del atardecer Ron observó el mapa del merodeador. Se podía observar a algunos alumnos caminando por los corredores y unos pocos en los jardines, pero la mayoría se había refugiado, en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca o cualquier lugar en el que hubiera un hogar con leña ardiendo.

Ron llegó al retrato de la señora gorda, que en este mundo no había sufrido daño alguno, e ingreso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ni bien traspaso el umbral sintió el cambio de temperatura. El ambiente estaba bastante caldeado y agradable, y una buena parte de los miembros de la casa de los leones estaban jugando a algún juego mágico, estudiando o simplemente haciendo nada. Dentro de John Potter estaba riendo con los gemelos, seguramente por alguna broma que habían realizado. Era interesante ver como esos tres, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, había encontrado amistad y un terreno en común en las bromas. Dean, Seamus y Neville estaban muy concentrados jugando a los naipes.

Ron avanzó hasta el hogar y se paro de espaldas para disfrutar del calor que irradiaban los leños mientras eran consumidos por las llamas.

En una de las mesas pudo observar a la hermana menor de Harry sentada, leyendo un libro muy concentrada, sola y parecía algo triste. La niña no parecía tenerle mucho aprecio, gracias a la cantidad de problemas en los cuales se había metido, pero él no iba a intentar hacer nada para cambiar su imagen. Terminaría en problemas peores que una simple riña con Malfoy y los idiotas que lo seguían. Esperaba que a medida que creciera se diera cuenta que seguir las reglas a veces no es lo más importante, y dejara de ser una especie de mezcla de Hermione, Percy y McGonagall… Incluso su molesto hermano tenía más amigos.

Ron vio como un alumno de séptimo se levantaba de un sillón de un cuerpo que estaba cerca del fuego y se apuró a sentarse antes de que alguien más pudiera ocuparlo. Una vez que estuvo cómodamente sentado continuo observando muy interesado las interacciones entre sus compañeros. Junto a el estaban Lavender, Parbat y Pansy estudiando para adivinación con varios libros sobre la mesa y una bola de cristal. Ron se preguntaba si Trelawney haría, finalmente, su profecía.

-Bueno…- dijo Parvati. -Creo que finalmente podremos hacer adivinar el futuro con lo que ya sabemos.-

Pansy no parecía muy convencida.

-Yo tenía muchas expectativas con está materia…- dijo Pansy. -Pero últimamente me da la impresión de que es un poco…- sus dos amigas le dirigieron una mirada que no tenía nada de amistosa -¿inexacta?-

Ron se rio interiormente al recordar que Pansy y Parvati adoraban a Trelawney.

-Uno tiene que saber interpretar los augurios.- dijo Lavender convencida. -Solo debemos poder interpretar… Mira, podemos hacer un experimento…-

-Bien puedo preguntarte lo que sea…- dijo Pansy.

-Lo que sea.- dijo Lavender convencida.

Ron estaba intrigado por ver lo que Lavender le decía a Pansy, casi siempre salían las cosas más disparatadas de las bolas de cristal… o de cualquier instrumento de adivinación.

-A ver…- dijo Pansy pensando algo que preguntarle. -¿Con quien voy a casarme?-

La pregunta no sorprendió a Ron para nada. Aunque es ese aspecto no le servían nada los recuerdos de su anterior vida ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido con Pansy después de la guerra. Seguramente, como hicieron muchos sangre pura que había quedado mal parados tras la caída de Voldemort, se aisló y trato de mantener un perfil bajo.

Lavender se inclinó sobre la bola de cristal esperando ser algo que le revelar la respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga.

-La niebla aparece…- dijo Lavender y agregó emocionada -¡está tomando forma!-

Parvati rápidamente tomo el libro.

-¡¿Qué es lo que ves?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Un par de ¿alas?… y una… ¿cruz?- dijo la antigua novia de Ron sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que veía.

-Genial sé que si muero voy a ir al cielo, y no me voy a pudrir en el infierno como dice mi madre… Aunque si son alas de murciélago definitivamente estoy condenada- dijo Pansy que parecía cada vez más convencida de que adivinación no servía. -Eso no tiene mucho sentido…-

No son alas de murciélago.- dijo Lavender sonando un poco molesta porque su amiga no se tomara todo el asunto en serio.

-O quizás te casarás en una iglesia muggle…- dijo Parvati tratando de interpretar los signos de la bola de cristal -Tienen cruces e incluso algunas, imágenes de ángeles.-

-Bien ahora vamos a tratar de ver otra cosa.- dijo Pansy terminando con las predicciones sobre su futuro matrimonio. -¿Qué te depara para el futuro Lavender?-

Lavender comenzó a observar la niebla formándose. Mientras Pansy observa incrédula a su amiga.

-Es bastante difícil de ver.- dijo Lavender -Ahí hay algo… veo un ¿perro…?-

-El grim.- dijo Parvati palideciendo.

-No… no es el grim…- rápidamente -tiene más un parecido con… ¿un lobo?-

Ron no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y dirigió su mirada a la bola de cristal y vio claramente la forma de la cabeza de un lobo de aspecto siniestro. La criatura observaba a la chica con sus ojos neblinosos y lentamente levantó una garra que se asemejaba mucho a una mano humana con largas uñas y la acerco al borde la esfera como si estuviera intentado sacarla fuera del cristal. Las tres chicas y Ron, desde su lugar, observaban intrigados la niebla dentro de la esfera. En menos de un segundo intentó cerrar sus mandíbulas sobre Lavender. La chica se fue hacía atrás cayéndose ruidosamente de la silla. Toda la sala común estallo en carcajadas mientras Parvati y Pansy ayudaban a una muy pálida Lavender a volver a estar de pie.

-¡Me quiso comer!- dijo Lavender blanca como la cera temblando. -Un hombre lobo-

-No era un hombre lobo…- dijo Parvati tratando de tranquilizar a un su amiga. -Solo un lobo común y corriente.-

La chica también se había asustado pero estaba tratando de poner un poco de calma.

-Pero…- dijo Lavender.

-Solo un lobo.- le repitió Pansy como quien no acepta replica.

Lavender no parecía muy convencida, pero la verdad era que quería creer lo que sus amigas le decían.

-Cerca de casa tengo un zoológico…- dijo la chica del cabello rubio.

-¿Que tan cerca…?- preguntó Pansy.

-Cincuenta kilómetros…- dijo Lavender todavía preocupada. -Un poco más…-

-Es lejos… No te van a hacer nada.- dijo Pansy tranquilamente mientras le acomodaba la túnica a su amiga. -Hay más lobos en Escocia que en Inglaterra… fíjate que el bosque prohibido está lleno y nunca han atacado a nadie… no les gusta la gente.-

-¿Segura?- dijo Lavender algo preocupada.

-Segura- dijo Pansy y agregó. -Puede ser que nos estemos asustando sin razón… y solo significa que te terminaras casando con un apuesto estudiante de zoología que estudie a los lobos en el zoológico o conozcas a tu próximo amor ahí cerca de la jaula de los lobos… de cualquier manera creo que es suficiente adivinación por hoy.-

Lavender se tranquilizó un poco al ver que existían más opciones a la de ser la cena de un animal salvaje. Esa era la razón por la cual a Ron no le gustaba la adivinación, lo único que conseguía era asustar a la gente que creía en esas estupideces. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir algo de intriga y preocupación por lo que había visto su antigua novia en la bola de cristal. Rápidamente intentó olvidar lo que había visto, no debía dejar que semejantes estupideces lo preocuparan si la adivinación era posible las cosas serían mucho más sencillas…. O mucho más complicadas.

Lentamente la primavera comenzó a establecerse sobre el norte de Escocia trayendo consigo brotes nuevos de plantas, lagos descongeladas, nieve derretida, llevándose el frío y la necesidad de utilizar abrigo extra. Lo que no trajo fueron noticias de Pettigrew.

El ministerio estaba comenzando a preguntarse si la búsqueda del reo evadido estaría bien encaminada. Quizás Pettigrew había decidido dejar el país como muchos estimaban.

Un sábado por la tarde mientras Sirius estaba en la sala de profesores tomando una taza de té junto a los otros profesores. Minerva McGonagall estaba comentando que con Flitwick que veía muy agotada a Hermione Granger y que si seguía así le pediría que dejara alguna materia más. Alexandra estaba conversando con el profesor Dumbledore que había dejado su despacho para unirse a sus profesores. Mientras observaba la escena una lechuza ingreso por la puerta y se posó junto a Sirius. Era un mensaje del ministerio diciéndole que quería hablar con él. Al auror no le gustaba demasiado hablar con Fudge. Era muy fácil para el ministro sentarse detrás de un escritorio esperando que se resolviera todo de un día para otro.

Sirius se levantó de su silla bordeó la mesa pasando junto a Alexandra y al profesor Dumbledore. El director le dirigió una mirada como quien sabe que es lo que esta pasando, era difícil que algo ocurriera en Hogwarts sin que el se enterara. Finalmente se te acercó a la chimenea tomó un poco de polvo flu y después de unos segundos apareció el rostro de el ministro de magia.

-Auror Black… Buenas tardes.- dijo Fudge. -Lamento tener que hablar con usted un día sábado pero me imagino que entenderá que en asuntos tan importantes como la captura de Pettigrew la hora y el día no tiene demasiada importancia.-

-Lo entiendo señor ministro.- dijo Sirius que escuchó que los murmullos de la conversación habían descendido. -No hay muchas novedades… todo sigue igual que antes.-

-Entonces sería prudente destinarlo nuevamente al ministerio…- dijo el ministro.

Antes de las vacaciones hubiera aceptado de buen grado largarse Hogwarts, pero ahora sentía una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que no lo hiciera. ¿Sería su conciencia? Eso sería una novedad.

La verdad es que la estaba pasando realmente bien en Hogwarts el club de duelo era un éxito y estaba muy contento con su trabajo. Además estaba llevándose bien con Alexandra y eso le parecía muy importante.

Antes de responder Sirius volteo su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de Alex, que parecía no estarse perdiendo una sola palabra de lo que decía el auror. Se sonrojó un poco y torció la vista para volver a su conversación con el director, mientras trataba de sacarle las arrugas a una hoja de papel que tenía en sus manos. Pero no era la única que estaba con un oído puesto en la conversación del auror con el ministro.

-¿Retirará a los dementores también?- preguntó el Sirius en voz algo más baja.

-No. Los dementores permanecerán en sus posiciones actuales hasta que Pettigrew sea atrapado o tengamos la certeza de que ha huido del país… ahí veremos que pasos tomamos.- dijo Fudge. -Entenderá que no podemos enviarlos a un territorio extranjero sería muy mal visto por la comunidad mágica internacional.-

-Es verdad… quedaría muy mal…- dijo Sirius que lamentaba lo que estaba a punto de decir. -Señor ministro… la verdad es que debo oponerme, creo que soy una de las pocas personas capacitadas para hacer frente a las criaturas, y han probado más de una vez que no les molesta demasiado andar correteando libremente por los terrenos de Hogwarts si ven algo que les interese.-

El ministro frunció el seño. No le gustaba que lo contradijeran.

-Los padres de los alumnos se sentirían más seguros sabiendo que el ministerio ha dejado en Hogwarts un representante para controlar a los dementores.- continuó Sirius. -En el caso de que ocurra algo.-

-Puede ser que tengas razón Black.- dijo Fudge a desgano. -Madame Bones presionó mucho al ministerio cuando ocurrió ese… incidente con su sobrina y sus amigos.-

Que casi les robaran el alma calificaba como más que un simple incidente.

-Permitiré que permanezcas en Hogwarts un tiempo más… veremos que ocurre en ese tiempo.- dijo Fudge. -Esperemos que Pettigrew cometa algún error en este y tiempo… los muggles lo han estado buscando y ellos tampoco han tenido noticias de el desde hace meses.-

En ese momento Sirius sintió una presencia junto a él. Era el profesor Dumbledore.

-Sirius cuando termines de hablar con el señor ministro me gustaría aprovechar la conexión.- dijo Albus.

-Yo ya he terminado.- dijo Sirius y agregó a modo de despedida. -Señor Ministro. Lo mantendré informado…-

Sin decir más Sirius dejó al director para que pudiera hablar con el ministro Fudge y comenzó a volver junto a Remus, seguramente su taza de té ya se había enfriado. Cuando pasó junto a Alex la profesora tenía cara de que la curiosidad estaba a punto de matarla.

-Alguna noticia de Pettigrew.- le largó a Sirius ni bien paso junto a ella.

-Ninguna.- respondió Sirius deteniéndose junto a ella -El ministro no está muy contento… el show se está alargando demasiado y muchos no creen que se estén manejando bien las cosas.-

Alexandra debía reconocer que enviar dementores a resguardar una escuela no era manejar bien las cosas, era como colocar a un zorro a cuidar un gallinero. Pero rápidamente te dio cuenta de que estaba intrigada por otras cosas.

-Entonces…. ¿vas a quedarte?.- preguntó Alexandra después de un par de segundos.

La profesora parecía estar bastante interesada por obtener una respuesta por parte del auror.

-Lamentablemente para usted, señorita Rydberg, va a tener que soportarme unos meses más.- dijo Sirius disfrutando del momento.

-Va ser difícil, señor Black.- dijo Alex sin poder evitar sonreír.

Sirius se sentó junto a Remus con una sonrisa. Probó su té y, tal como suponía estaba helado.

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar…- dijo el auror mientras golpeaba con su varita la taza y la infusión comenzaba a calentarse nuevamente.

En ese momento notó la penetrante mirada de su amigo sobre.

-Remus… ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Sirius.

-Claro que ocurre algo.- dijo Remus. -¿Que fue esa conversación de recién con Alexandra?-

-Oh…- dijo Sirius tranquilamente. -Me preguntó por Pettigrew y si iba quedarme, el ministro no tiene muchas ganas de que permanezca aquí… pero conseguí convencerlo.-

Remus observó inquisidoramente a su amigo un par de segundos antes de responder.

-Y desde cuando quieres quedarte…- dijo Remus. -No es que me moleste que estés aquí, pero James me contó que en Navidad tenías ganas de largarte de aquí.-

-Cornamenta soplón…- dijo Sirius por lo bajo.

Después de unos segundos recordó la conversación entre él y su amigo.

-Y… ¿te dijo algo más?- preguntó Sirius acomodándose el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Debería haberme dicho?- preguntó Remus oliendo que su amigo le estaba ocultando algo.

-No, solo quería saber que te había dicho.- dijo Sirius volviendo su atención a su taza de té. Y tratando de dar por terminado el tema. Pero Remus no había terminado.

-Eso no es lo que me intriga.- dijo el Licántropo. -Sino como es que te llevas tan bien con Alexandra… y no intentes negarlo… recuerda que yo puedo oler, literalmente la hostilidad y no huelo mucha de esa ahora.-

Sirius sabía que su amigo tenía sentidos aumentados gracias a la maldición que sufría. Podía oler mejor, oír mejor especialmente cuando había luna llena.

-No de que estás hablando.- dijo Sirius testarudamente.

-Estoy hablando de que la he visto varias veces que le sostienes la puerta al pasar. No le has dicho nada desagradable mientras pasa, y todo con una sonrisa.- dijo Remus. -Además te vi "fichándola"-

-¡Que estás diciendo Lunático!- dijo Sirius muy nervioso. -No se de donde sacaste esas estupideces.. Yo fichando a Alex… es verdad que tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y no es precisamente fea… pero estamos hablando de Rydberg… me dan ganas de reír.-

A Sirius no le daban ganas de reír y Remus no le creía una sola palabra a su amigo.

-Todavía no me respondiste por qué eres amble con ella.- dijo el licántropo sirviéndose otra taza de té.

Viendo que no podía escapar al cuestionario, Sirius decidió armarse de coraje y responder a su amigo.

-La vez que hable con James era porque no me sentía demasiado bien.- dijo Sirius. -Estaba cansado de que cada vez que me cruzara con ella terminamos discutiendo… y aunque me costara reconocerlo, tenías razón no es tan mala como yo creía. Se preocupa mucho por sus alumnos, conoce a todos por sus nombres y no hace ningún tipo de diferencia… Si Harry no hubiera terminado en Slytherin no se si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… El tema es que después del torneo de duelo la encontré, le pedí disculpas por todo y le pedí que tratáramos de llevarnos mejor.-

Remus seguía el relato de su amigo muy interesado. Sabía que era casi imposible que Sirius cambiara de actitud y que revaluara sus juicios sobre las personas. Evidentemente Alexandra había causado una impresión bastante fuerte en el.

-¿Y que te respondió?- pregunto el licántropo.

-Al principio parecía un poco indecisa.- dijo Sirius. -Pero aceptó mis disculpas… y me dijo que podíamos intentar llevarnos un poco mejor y que no sabía bien como seguir a partir de ahí pero, que podíamos tratar.- el auror se sentía bien por compartir esa información con su amigo y agregó riendo. -Por un momento pensé que me diría que me metiera mis disculpas por el trasero, pero al final todo salió bien y nos llevamos mejor… no es que seamos amigos, pero debo reconocer que es mucho mejor no tener que andar discutiendo con ella e intentar evitarla. Puedo dedicarme mejor a mi trabajo… ya sabes proteger a Hogwarts y el club de duelo.-

Remus estaba anonadado, si bien intuía algo, una cosa era la sospecha y otra la certeza.

El licántropo terminó el último sorbo de su taza de té y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, debo dejarte Sirius.- Dijo Remus mientras comenzaba a alejarse. -Tengo que hablar con James sobre reactivar una vieja apuesta… Ahora tengo los galeones y no creo que vaya perder.-

Sirius sabía exactamente de que apuesta estaba hablando su amigo. Una que involucraba un montón de galeones y, a Alex y a él besándose.

-¡Lunático, vuelve acá, ni se te ocurra irle con esas estupideces a James!¡Sabes que no puede ocultarle nada a Lily!- dijo Sirius pero su amigo no le hizo ningún caso y abandonó la sala de profesores. -¡Maldita sea!- todos los profesores voltearon a mirarlo. Sirius se encontró con la expresión severa de su antigua jefa de casa, que si no toleraba que maldijera siendo alumno menos cuando era un profesor. -Lo lamento mucho, disculpen. No se que me pasó.- y antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo volvió a sentarse en el cómodo sillón de cuero.

Sirius tomó su taza de té, se había enfriado otra vez y por más que esta vez tuvo ganas de maldecir, prefirió tragarse sus palabras y golpear nuevamente con su varita la taza.

Mientras Sirus estaba pensando en qué le diría Remus a James, Susan, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban disfrutando de una tarde fuera. Los jardines estaban bastante concurridos y la mayoría de los alumnos aprovechan un poco del buen tiempo a pesar de que los exámenes estaban próximos a caer.

-No puedo creer que no quieran estar en la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione mientras leía un libro sobre aritmancia. -Saben que los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina y los profesores se toman muy enserio su tarea de evaluar. Pociones va a ser complicado, Snape no nos tiene mucha simpatía… por eso debemos prepararnos para ser los mejores de los mejores…-

-Siendo o no los mejores, no creo que Snape nos apruebe.- dijo Ron que estaba echado en el césped con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la luz del sol.

-Te veo demasiado relajado Ron.- dijo Hermione dejando pergaminos de lado. -Estoy segura que no has estudiado nada de nada… y con esa actitud estás arrastrando a Susan y a Harry.-

El pelinegro en ese momento estaba mirando como Ginny jugaba con su escoba haciendo pases con algunos de sus compañeros de año. Por más que le hubiera gustado ir no le parecía bien dejar a Ron, Susan y Hermione solos. La verdad era que en momentos como esos se sentía dividido… quería estar con Ginny y con sus amigos. Y la verdad era una estupidez que la hermana de Ron no estuviera con ellos: era divertida, sabía jugar al quidditch muy bien, era simpática, linda.

-En realidad fue mi idea venir afuera, Hermie.- dijo despreocupadamente Susan que estaba echada en el pasto sobre su capa. -Me preocupa lo de la vitamina D y fijar el calcio... Es bueno para la salud… si no te puedes quedar enana.-

Hermione miro a Susan molesta.

-Es raquítica Susan… Además a ti te he visto estudiar, pero Ron parece tener alergia a los libros.- dijo Hermione convencida. -Estoy segara de que no sabes nada de nada…-

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo Ron desde el cesped.

-No me gusta jugar con dinero.- dijo Hermione cruzandos ede brazos. -Es una muy mala costumbre.-

-Nadie dijo nada sobre dinero…- dijo Ron rápidamente. -Que te parece que si yo pierdo nos vamos a la biblioteca… y si yo gano aprenderás a volar en escoba.-

Hermione lanzó una risa.

-Yo sé v…- comenzó a decir.

-No. No sabes.- dijeron Susan y Ron al unísono. Harry seguía observando a Ginny volar ajeno a que su amigo estaba apostando su estadía en los jardines.

-Muy bien.- dijo Hermione cruzando se brazos confiada. -Una pregunta sobre un tema de este año, que se tomaran en los exámenes de cualquier materia que estés cursando yo elijo la pregunta.-

Ron se puso de pie y la ofreció su mano a Hermione.

-Espera un minuto Ron.- dijo Susan tomándolo rápidamente del brazo y llevándolo aparte.

-No puedes ganar Ron.- le susurró la chica de Hufflepuff. -Entiendo lo que quieres hacer pero te recuerdo que estamos hablando de mi amiga Hermione Jean Granger, Ravenclaw, adicta al estudio… ¡una vez le dolía el hombro de tanto levantar la mano en clase! Además no nos has consultado Harry y a mi.-

-Harry no tiene ningún problema.- dijo Ron. -¿O no Harry?-

-Ninguno.- dijo Harry rápidamente. Que no prestó ninguna atención a lo que le preguntaba su amigo ya que estaba demasiado absorto mirando a Ginny volar.

-Dos contra uno… Eso se llama democracia.- dijo Ron y ofreció nuevamente su mano a Hermione.

La chica de Ravenclaw la tomo confiadamente. Susan se agarro la cabeza.

-Muy comencemos.- dijo Hermione que ya tenía su pregunta decidida. -¿Cómo se puede reconocer a un hombre lobo?… explícamelo detalladamente.-

Hermione había elegido el tema que había dictado Snape, pero nadie había entregado el trabajo pedido por el profesor de pociones excepto ella.

-Agotamiento en los días cercanos y posteriores a la luna llena, sentidos aumentados especialmente el olfato que produce incomodidad ante olores que normalmente no afectan a los humanos como perfumes, sensibilidad a ruidos fuertes, jaquecas, palidez inusual.- en este momento Hermione se estaba poniendo pálida - dificultad para caminar producto del agotamiento, antojo por la carne cruda durante los días antes mencionados y la presencia de cicatrices que no pueden ser curadas con magia… creo que no me olvido de nada pero para unos puntos extra te diré que se puede mantener la conciencia de un hombre lobo con la poción matalobos que es bastante complicada de fabricar pero no puede hacer nada para mantener la apariencia de humano, ni disminuir los malestares y los síntomas que antes describí… además dicen que tiene un gusto horrible.-

Hermione estaba tratando de buscar algún punto en el cual Ron se hubiera equivocado. Pero la verdad era innegable había perdido. La castaña se quedó en silencio boquiabierta todavía abrazando el pesado libro que estaba leyendo.

-Ve a buscar tu escoba Susie.- dijo Ron… -Nos encontramos en quince minutos aquí… y despierta a Harry.-

Harry seguía absortó mirando en la dirección que Ginny se encontraba jugando.

-Vamos Harry.- dijo Susan tomando a Harry de su brazo. -Debemos buscar nuestras escobas.-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo Harry sin entender nada.

-Ahora te lo explicó.- dijo Susan. -Sígueme-

Ron y Hermione quedaron solos.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres utilizar mi escoba?- dijo Ron sobresaltando a Hermione.

-Esa cosa es demasiado veloz.- dijo Hermione algo preocupada y agregó. -Creo que me quedare con alguna del colegio, son un poco más seguras-

Quince minutos después estaban todos reunidos nuevamente con sus escobas.

-Bueno empecemos.- dijo Ron.

Entre los tres comenzaron a enseñarle a Hermione a tener un poco de confianza en las escobas. Primero volaron bastante bajo y después comenzaron a tomar más altitud. Hermione iba a paso de hombre en su escoba, no tanto por que fuera una escoba lenta si no porque le daba mucho miedo andar rápido.

-Vamos Hermione puedes volar un poco más rápido.- dijo Susan -Son bastante seguras… solo debes agarrarte bien… Si no fueran seguras el ministerio no las permitiría y haría alguna ley para prohibirlas.-

-La única ley que me preocupa ahora es la ley de la gravedad.- dijo Hermione -Y esos nueve coma ocho metros por segundo al cuadrado que vale la aceleración de la gravedad… sabes la cantidad de movimiento que tendría si caigo desde esta altura… deben ser como veinte metros.-

Susan no entendió una sola palabra de lo que le dijo Hermione pero le pareció que su amiga le estaba diciendo de un modo muy complicado que se haría daño si caía.

-No te caerás…- dijo Harry colocándose junto a su amiga. -Además los tres tenemos escobas bastante rápidas y podremos atraparte si algo llega a pasar…-

Hermione parecía estar convenciéndose de que no había peligro. Lentamente comenzó a volar en círculos más rápido y alcanzando el máximo de velocidad que permitía la escoba.

-No es aburrido…- dijo Hermione sonriendo después de unos minutos con el cabello más enmarañado que nunca por el viento. -Creo que me falta un poco de práctica… pero no es difícil… es como andar en bicicleta. Una vez que aprendes no te olvidas nunca.-

-Ves, te dijimos que era fácil.- dijo Ron devolviéndole la sonrisa a su futura esposa.

En ese momento Ron sintió que algo se movía en bolsillo izquierdo de su tunica. Era el nuevo mata del merodeador y la única razón por la que podía estar sacudiéndose el mapa era porque había localizado a la persona que Ron le había indicado buscar: Peter Pettigrew.

Ron intento sacar el mapa pero estaba muy doblado, desesperado llevó su escoba al suelo. Cualquier segundo era critico para poder anticipar los movimientos de esa maldita rata. El pelirrojo escucho que sus amigos lo llamaban a la distancia pero no le prestó demasiada importancia.

Ron apoyo los pies en el suelo arrancando unos pedazos de césped por la velocidad.

-Ron que es lo que ocurre.- dijo Harry llegando junto a él-

Ron no respondió sino que saco el mapa, dijo las palabras y lo abrió.

El mapa estaba enfocado en una sección del bosque prohibido y decía: "Peter Pettigrew ha abandonado el área."

-¡Demonios!- dijo Ron fuera de si.

El mapa le había perdido el rastro.

Bueno , creo que el capitulo salio un poco antes de lo que esperaba. Eso es bueno… y como se pueden dar cuenta le metí el pie al acelerador. Se ve bastante avance de la relación Sirius y Alexandra.

El tercer año esta terminando y Pettigrew va a aparecer y finalmente te va a saber que carajo es lo que quiere.

Bueno, espero que les guste, que se lo devoren y déjenme sus comentarios.

Nos vemos!

Salva


	35. Pettigrew

Capitulo 35:

Ron continuaba observando el mapa desesperadamente tratando de encontrar algún rastro de Peter. En ese preciso momento extrañaba a su antigua mascota o, mejor dicho, extrañaba la posibilidad de poder darle un buen pisotón. El Peter de este mundo había probado ser escurridizo, mucho más de lo que Ron había creído posible. Había estado rondando el colegio durante meses, escapando a los dementores e ingresando con bastante libertad por el Bosque Prohibido, habiendo incluso instalado un campamento temporal donde aprovecho para comer y calentarse en alguna oportunidad, meses atrás. Además, Ron estaba convencido de que era Peter Pettigrew el extraño sujeto con el que casi se había cruzado en los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras cargaba a una exhausta Hermione, y en el camino a la casa de los gritos . En las dos oportunidades había tenido la suerte de poder escapar, la primera vez la señora gorda lo dejó entrar justo a tiempo y la segunda, Sirius y la profesora de Runas habían aparecido para espantarlo.

Ron continuó observando el mapa unos instantes hasta que sintió que alguien lo zamarreaba por el brazo.

-¡Ron!- le dijo Harry con cara de preocupación -¿Que es lo que ocurre?-

Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermione, Susan y Harry estaban junto a él, con sus escobas en mano, esperando una respuesta. El pelirrojo no respondió inmediatamente sino que volvió a mirar el mapa con la esperanza de tener una señal que le indicara donde podía encontrar a Peter.

-¿Ron?- preguntó Hermione sonando algo preocupada.

Ron miro a sus amigos preguntándose si sería una buena idea contarles lo que había visto, después de todo eran solo unos niños, que se verían obligados a crecer rápido, pero niños al fin. El pelirrojo sabía por experiencia que si bien muchas veces era mejor esperar para contar ciertas cosas, en su mundo los secretos solo le habían traído una infinidad de dolores de cabeza.

-¿Qué tan bueno es el mapa detectando personas que ingresan al área mapeada?.- Preguntó Ron después de unos interminables segundos. -¿Es posible que se equivoque?-

Ron sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que el mapa se equivocara.

-Las runas que utilizamos y el veritaserum no deberían permitir esa clase de errores.- dijo Hermione mientras mentalmente recapitulaba los hechizos, runas y pociones utilizadas en la fabricación del mapa.

-No tiene falla.- dijo Susan con seguridad -Lo probé varias veces con muchas personas… profesores, estudiantes y jamás se demoró un segundo en avisarme- la chica entrecerró los ojos y pregunto. -¿A quien viste?-

-Eso es evidente.- dijo Hermione sonando algo enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le dirigía al pelirrojo una penetrante mirada con sus ojos castaños. -Vio a Peter Pettigrew.-

Ron decidió que lo mejor era no ocultar lo que había visto.

-Sí. Por un momento pude verlo pero desapareció en el borde del bosque prohibido.- dijo Ron con una mirada sombría -Está cerca y anda rondando el colegio.-

El pelirrojo involuntariamente había sacado su varita y estaba apretándola fuertemente entre sus dedos. Era una vieja costumbre que no había podido sacarse a lo largo de los años.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Susan en un susurro.

El sol que había iluminado los jardines había desaparecido detrás de unas altas nubes grises que había entrado desde el oeste, pero cerca del suelo no corría una sola gota de viento. Ron dirigió su mirada hacía el Bosque. La falta de luz y la densa espesura hacía que la arboleda se viera aun más amenazante. Podía intentar ir al último punto en el cual lo había visto pero era una locura, no contaba con los recursos para una búsqueda de esas características y estaba seguro de que la única forma de disuadir a Harry, Hermione y Susan de que no lo siguiera sería con un hechizo. Cosa que generaría muchas preguntas que no podría contestar. Además por más que no le gustara admitirlo, no sabía que acción seguir.

Si bien caía dentro de sus planes que Pettigrew escapara y fuera a buscar a Voldemort nunca había creído que Peter viniera hacía Hogwarts. Era imposible que no fuera culpable, entonces, por qué había venido. Sería como todos creían que buscaba venganza por los años que había pasado encarcelado, lo cual traía otra pregunta: por qué ahora, por qué no hace años cuando John era mucho más vulnerable y cuando los principales aliados de Voldemort todavía estaban libres. Por qué esperar doce años. ¿Qué era lo que había visto en ese articulo del profeta que lo impulsó a huir?

-¿Ron?- dijo Harry sonando algo tenso. -¿No estarás pensando en ir a buscarlo? Si lo haces te acompañare, es una locura ir solo ahí… no quedan muchas horas de luz.-

Ron guardó su varita en el porta varita que tenía atado de su antebrazo.

-No.- dijo el pelirrojo. -Como tu dices, sería una locura… además no creo que sea fácil de encontrar. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es avisarle a Sirius.-

-Sirius descubrirá lo de los lo mapas, no es ningún tonto.- dijo Harry que si bien no quería delatarse tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de ocultarle información a su padrino. -Nos meteremos en una enormidad de problemas… pero si con eso consigue que Pettigrew deje a mi familia tranquila, yo le entregare mi mapa.-

El plan de Ron era solamente avisarle a Sirius, para que fuera y espantara a Peter, y no darle los medios para atraparlo, lamentablemente el mapa era la mejor herramienta ponerlo bajo la custodia del ministerio. Pero, para que las cosas salieran como en su mundo, Peter tenía que escapar e ir a buscar a Voldemort y si lo atrapaba el ministerio no podría hacerlo, por que lo mandarían directamente a que lo bese un dementor. Por lo cual, por más que no le gustara, Sirius no podía poner sus manos en sus mapas.

-No creo que sea realmente importante lo que ocurra con el mapa, Harry.- dijo Hermione. -No me gustaría decepcionar a la profesora McGonagall para crea que utilizo mi… tiempo… para hacer objetos ilegales… pero no debemos pensar en nosotros ahora sino en el bien mayor y si eso significa un castigo a cambio de que atrapen a un criminal peligroso, que así sea.-

-De cualquier forma el mapa no sirve para nada en este momento.- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro mientras revisaba su propio plano. -Pettigrew se escapó del área que cubre… espero que se haya metido en el nido de las acromantulas.-

A Ron lo tentaba mucho la idea pero no se plegó a la idea de Susan sino que se tomó un par de segundos antes de responder.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada pero hay alguien que si.- tomó nuevamente el mapa y dijo. -Localizar a Sirius Black.-

El mapa localizó a Sirius estaba en la sala de profesores.

-Cómo no se nos había ocurrido… Muy bien no perdamos más tiempo.- dijo Hermione comenzando a andar con paso ligero -Cada segundo es crítico.-

Mientras tanto, el padrino de Harry estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón dándole vueltas a su taza de té y disfrutando del calor que largaban las últimas brazas del hogar. Solo quedaban en la sala de profesores Alexandra y él, lo cual por alguna razón lo ponía algo incomodo, y lo más extraño era que no estaban teniendo ningún tipo de interacción, ya que la profesora estaba muy entretenida corrigiendo unas tareas de Runas de unos alumnos de quinto año. Debía reconocer que era un trabajo bastante engorroso, él hubiera aprobado a todos sin siquiera mirar los pergaminos.

No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que a Alexandra le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Sirius había observado desde su lugar todos los preparativos para iniciar su tarea. Se había atado el cabello, seguramente para que no cayera sobre los pergaminos y se manchara. Había colocado una pila de pergaminos para corregir, un tintero con tinta roja (para marcar los errores) otro con tinta negra, un par de plumas extra, una planilla de calificaciones y un par de pergaminos de más. Sin embargo para lo que pasaba por la mente de su colega no tenía ninguna pista.

Alexandra por su parte no estaba nada incomoda con el silencio que compartía con el auror. Ella, por su parte, estaba algo sorprendida ya que jamás creyó que pudieran compartir ni el aire de la misma habitación. Sin embargo desde que había hablado con Sirius después del campeonato de duelo y aclarado la situación, las cosas habían sido mucho mejores.

La mayoría de los profesores se había dado cuenta de que algo había ocurrido entre los dos pero el único que le preguntó de frente y sin darle vueltas al asunto fue su antiguo compañero de casa Severus Snape:

La profesora de Runas no pudo evitar recordar la corta conversación que mantuvo con el profesor de Pociones semanas atrás.

-Alexandra, he notado que pareces haberte amigado con Black.- le preguntó su antiguo compañero de casa y actual colega con algo de sarcasmo sin siquiera saludarla, cuando se cruzaron en un desierto pasillo. No parecía muy feliz con la idea.

Su colega la miro con esos penetrantes ojos negros y sabía que no podía ocultar ni negar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No nos amigamos ni nada de eso Severus, solamente llegamos a una tregua…- dijo Alexandra sonando algo nerviosa, ya que sabía que Severus y Sirius se odiaban aun más de lo que ella había odiado al auror alguna vez. -La verdad es que los dos estábamos cansados de discutir. Y creo que ha sido un buen negocio… incluso me pidió disculpas… por todo lo que me dijo e hizo en estos años… y estoy segura de que fue sincero.-

Alexandra había tomado muy enserio las disculpas del auror, Severus en cambio, no se le creía absolutamente nada.

-Black se trae alguna jugarreta entre manos, estoy seguro, y si sigues comportándote como una adolescente ingenua tu vas a caer en lo que sea que este planeando.- sentencio el profesor de pociones. -No entiendo como puedes haberle creído.-

Alexandra sintió que enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello, enojada con su colega por haberla llamado adolescente ingenua y porque dijera que el último de los Black no era sincero. Ella creía en Sirius (o por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión quería creer en el auror) y hasta ahora no le había dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de sus intenciones.

Mientras recordaba las palabras de Severus, Alexandra levantó la vista de los pergaminos de sus alumnos e inconcientemente le dirigió una mirada al auror que todavía estaba bebiendo su té. Por momentos le parecía que extrañaba esas discusiones con Sirius, no en las que se decían cosas muy hirientes pero si esas que eran una competencia de quien tenía la lengua más afilada. Se acomodó sus lentes ya que se habían deslizado un poco sobre su nariz y observó nuevamente al auror, debía reconocer que era atractivo. La profesora de Runas se sorprendió al darse cuenta del pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente en ese momento. A ella no le gustaba Sirius, no claro que no, solo reconocía que podía resultarle atractivo a la mujer promedio… pero ella no era la mujer promedio ¿o sí?.

Justo en ese momento se abrieron de par en par las puertas de la sala de profesores dejando pasar a cuatro chicos que los dos profesores conocían muy bien y cuyos nombres generalmente significaban problemas. Eran Harry Potter y sus amigos, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

-Sirius debemos hablar contigo.- dijo Harry seriamente sin siquiera saludar. -Hemos visto a Pettigrew en el borde del bosque prohibido.-

Alexandra dejo caer su pluma, y Sirius se puso de pie observando a los chicos. Parecía que la cosa iba en serio.

-¿Dónde y cuando?- preguntó Sirius rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

Ron le dio una posición aproximada de donde había visto el nombre de Peter. La forma de hablar del chico le recordó mucho a la forma que los aurores tenían de hablar.

-¿Están seguros que era él?- pregunto finalmente el padrino de Harry. -Pueden haberse confundido desde las escobas.-

-No nos confundimos.- dijo Harry como quien por más que no le guste la idea estaba seguro de lo que decía. -Estamos seguros de que era él.-

Sirius medito la situación por unos segundos. Los chicos no mentirían, no en una situación como esa. Si Pettigrew estaba realmente en el bosque eso significaba que de alguna forma había evadido los controles de los dementores. El auror debía pensar rápido en un curso de acción a tomar. Intentó colocarse en el lugar de su antiguo amigo para tratar de suponer que era lo que estaba pasando por su trastornada mente.

Sirius estaba prácticamente seguro de que Peter había estado rondando Hogwarts y Hogsmeade desde hacía un tiempo, su objetivo no era muy claro pero, hasta el momento, nunca había dado un paso en falso. Seguramente estuvo reconociendo el terreno en busca de alguna debilidad en el cerco y la había encontrado. Lo siguiente era esperar a la noche para poder ingresar a Hogwarts cubierto por las sombras. Quizás intentar robar alguna varita a algún alumno si es que ya no lo había hecho…

Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se decidiera a ingresar. Y eso significaba que cada segundo contaba. El auror se ajustó la capa al cuello saco su varita y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Aguarden aquí, no se muevan por nada del mundo, iré a revisar el área.- dijo Sirius sonando decidido. -Alex habla con los jefes de casa, no quiero ningún estudiante fuera y todas las puertas deben estar cerradas lo antes posible. Nadie entra ni sale hasta que yo lo diga.-

-Vas esperar por los refuerzos ¿no es así?- dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos y parándose frente a la puerta bloqueándole el paso al auror con mirada decidida -No vas a cometer la tontería de ir a buscarlo tu solo.-

Sirius se sorprendió al ver esos ojos azules que le decían que no lo dejarían pasar.

-Puede estar intentando ingresar al colegio mientras hablamos, Alex.- dijo Sirius tratando de convencer a su colega. -No puedo dejar que eso ocurra.-

Hermione observó su mapa a escondidas, miró a sus amigos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No había rastro de Peter Pettigrew.

-Yendo tu solo no demuestras que tan valiente sino que tan estúpido eres.- dijo Alex sonando molesta. -Habla con Remus y con Albus… ellos no tendrán problema en ir contigo… es más yo te acompañare.-

Alexandra agitó su varita y atrajo su capa. La profesora parecía decidida.

-No. No vendrás conmigo Alex… Pettigrew es peligroso.- dijo Sirius como quien no acepta replica.

Harry, Susan y Hermione observaban a los dos profesores discutir. Ron por su parte seguía meditando sobre los motivos que Pettigrew tenía para venir a Hogwarts. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una luz plateada que salio de la varita del padrino de Harrry.

-Dile a Albus Dumbledore que hay una pista de Pettigrew y por precaución se deben cerrar todos los accesos al colegio.- dijo el auror a su patronus. -Y a Remus Lupin que me encuentre en la sala de profesores ahora mismo, que Peter a dado señales.-

Una vez que el patronus se fue con sus encargos, se volvió a Alexandra.

-Remus viene conmigo pero tu te quedas aquí Alex.- dijo el auror con autoridad en la voz. -Eso no lo pienso negociar.-

-No te dejare que comentas una tontería.- dijo la profesora de Runas atándose su capa.

Ron estaba tentado de echarle una maldición a los dos y encerrarlos en un armario de escobas hasta que resolvieran lo que sea que sucedía entre ellos.

-Remus viene conmigo y no quiero que este ahí porque pienso llevar unos cuantos dementores conmigo.- dijo Sirius a tiempo que la tomo de los hombros suavemente. -No quiero que estés cerca de esas cosas… Lunático y yo nos las arreglaremos bien, además necesito que te asegures de que estos cuatro- Sirius hizo un gesto hacia el cuarteto -no se vayan a ningún lado… Tienen mucha facilidad increíble para terminar metiéndose en problemas.-

Alexandra levantó la vista para observar los ojos grises del auror y asintió resignada.

-Ten cuidado…- dijo finalmente la profesora de Runas. -Y espera a que Remus venga…-

En ese preciso momento, como si hubiera estado esperando que dijeran su nombre para entrar en escena, el Licántropo entró a la sala de profesores. Respiraba agitadamente y era evidentemente había estado corriendo.

-Genial que estás aquí Remus.- dijo Alex rápidamente. -No sabes lo que me costó convencerlo de que no fuera solo ahí fuera.-

A Remus le costaba creer que Alex hubiera convenido de algo a algo a su amigo… O que se interesara por su bienestar.

-Debemos apurarnos.- dijo Remus sin hacer ningún comentario sobre sus pensamientos. -Cuando venía hacia aquí me crucé Dumbledore y los jefes de las casas, recibieron tu mensaje y están cerrando el colegio. Solo estará disponible la puerta principal para salir… quedan pocos alumnos fuera y en un minuto más el colegio estará completamente sellado.-

Sirius y Remus no se demoraron más y salieron corriendo rumbo a la puerta principal.

Hermione y Susan seguían observando discretamente el mapa. No había rastro de Pettigrew por ningún lado.

-Vamos.- dijo Ron que estaba considerando seriamente perder a sus amigos y seguir al auror, por cualquier problema que pudiera surgir.

El cuarteto estaba a punto de atravesar las puertas de la sala de profesores cuando estas se cerraron herméticamente.

-¿A donde creen que van jovencitos?- dijo la profesora Rydberg tratando de sonar severa. -Sirius me pidió que no los dejara salir y estoy completamente de acuerdo… tienen una facilidad impresionante para terminar en el lugar equivocado en el momento incorrecto. Una vez que el colegio este sellado podrán salir.-

Ron frunció el seño, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran como un niño. Pero no podía decirle a esa mujer que jamás había visto en su mundo que no podía darle ordenes, así que opto por cerrar la boca y esperar.

El cuarteto se sentó en los sillones esperando que los dejaran ir. Para esa altura Ron, que estaba de mal humor, había descartado ir tras Sirius, solo le quedaba esperar que las cosas salieran bien. En ese momento escuchó que Susan los llamaba desde la ventana.

-Miren.- dijo la pelirroja mientras apoyaba su nariz contra el cristal -Ahí van los profesores Lupin y Black.-

En menos de un segundo un viajero dimensional, tres estudiantes y una nerviosa profesora, estaban contra el cristal observando lo que ocurría.

Remus y Sirius se dirigían, caminando, varita en mano, hacia el bosque prohibido, los dos iban protegidos por sus patronus y eran seguidos por una decena de dementores. Ron escuchó que la profesora agitaba rápidamente su varita y un cisne plateado comenzó a circular por la habitación.

Si bien las criaturas estaban lejos, no estaba de más la precaución.

Cuando los dos profesores llegaron al borde del bosque se les unió Hagrid, que llevaba una enorme ballesta. El semi-gigante era una de las mejores opciones para integrar la partida de búsqueda ya que, seguramente, era el que mejor conocía los bosques, no lo afectaban tanto los dementores y no era una presa nada fácil.

El cuarteto observó a los tres profesores y a los dementores hasta que desaparecieron el los densos árboles del bosque prohibido.

-Muy bien…- dijo la profesora de Runas después de unos segundos sonando algo nerviosa -Pueden irse… No deben preocuparse seguramente todo saldrá bien.-

Ron notó que parecía decirlo no solo para ellos sino también para ella. Era evidente que estaba bastante preocupada.

El pelirrojo se volteó antes de salir de la habitación. La profesora no se alejó de la ventana mientras esperaba ver señales de que Hagrid, Remus y Sirius regresaban.

Una vez en el pasillo el cuarteto rápidamente pudo comprobar que cada puerta, ventana, ratonera y rendija que tuviera acceso al exterior estaba firmemente cerrada.

-Hay medidas de seguridad para este tipo de situaciones, por una buena razón- explicó Hermione y mientras le dirigía una mirada a Ron agregó. -Es una suerte que funcionen con Gryffindors que no tienen respeto por las reglas…- el pelirrojo estaba tironeando sigilosamente del marco de una ventana. -Ron deja eso…¡Ahora!-

Hermione no se equivocaba, por más que a Ron no le gustara, no había forma de salir.

-Sin embargo hay otras formas de enterarnos como van las cosas.- dijo Hermione. -Síganme-

La chica de Ravenclaw entró a un aula vacía, desplegó en su totalidad el nuevo mapa del merodeador y lo colocó sobre el escritorio que estaba al frente del salón. Ya casi no quedaba luz natural y el sol ya se había escondido detrás de las montañas.

-Aquí están Hagrid y los profesores Lupin y Black.- dijo Hermione señalando el mapa.

El cuarteto observó como el trío compuesto por Remus, Sirius y Hagrid avanzaba seguido de cerca por unas figuras sin nombre que no dejaban huellas, que tenían el símbolo de una capucha que en las referencias indicaba: Dementor.

Finalmente el guardabosques, los dos merodeadores y los dementores salieron de mapa.

-Bueno ahora creo que solo tendremos que espera.- dijo Harry nervioso. -Y que todo esto se termine.-

Varias horas más tarde Ron, Harry, Susan y Hermione seguían mirando el mapa en la oscuridad del aula. No había novedades excepto que los dementores había cerrado más el cerco y un grupo de aurores había llegado desde Hogsmeade y esperaba a las afueras del bosque.

Ron, Harry y Susan reconocieron todos los nombres que aparecieron en el mapa Tonks, Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Alice y Frank Longbottom.

-Son aurores- le explicó Harry a Hermione. -Igualmente que estén aquí no significa que hayan atrapado a Pettigrew.-

Mientras Harry decía esas palabras vieron aparecer en el mapa los nombres de los profesores. Pettigrew no venía con ellos, todavía restaba saber si lo habían perdido o matado.

Ron tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte deseaba que Peter fuera atrapado y devuelto a Azkaban, pero, lamentablemente, el traidor tenía un papel en esa historia que debía cumplir. Voldemort era el único que podía deshacerse del horcrux que llevaba John Potter, para eso lo necesitaba con un cuerpo, y el que podía conseguirle una forma física a Voldemort (por más horrible que fuera) era Peter Pettigrew.

En ese momento Sirius, Remus y Hagrid salieron del bosque. Los dementores que los seguían se dirigieron hacia las murallas. Los aurores se acercaron al trío.

-Sirius te ves hecho un desastre.- le dijo Alice ni bien estuvo junto a él. A pesar del sarcasmo la madre de Neville sonaba un poco preocupada por su compañero.

-Acaba de estar unas cuantas horas con los dementores para nada…- dijo Sirius sonando cansado y sin ganas de discutir los detalles de su rastrillaje.

Sirius se sentía más tranquilo junto a sus colegas. Eran algunos de los mejores aurores de los que disponía el ministerio. Incluida la más joven y algo torpe hija de su prima Andrómeda.

-¿Cómo estás Tonks?.- saludó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas Sirius…?- dijo la chica acercándose a su primo -Alice tiene razón te ves…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía por encima del suelo.

Afortunadamente su caída fue evitada por la presencia oportuna de Remus Lupin.

-Cuidado.- dijo Remus mientras sostenía a la metamorfomaga.

El cabello de la chica cambio de color varias veces antes de volver nuevamente a ser rosa.

-¿Recuerdas a Remus?- preguntó Sirius divertido por la situación.

-Claro que lo recuerdo.- dijo la chica mientras su cabello se volvía anaranjado -Hola Remus…-

-Yo también te recuerdo…- dijo Remus como quien recuerda a alguien a quien hace muchos años no ve -Hola Tonks.-

-Entonces…- dijo Tonks. -¿Ningún rastro…?-

Sirius se entretuvo un par de segundos mirando como el cabello de su prima cambiaba de colores antes de responder.

-Ninguno…- dijo Sirius finalmente. -Bueno en realidad encontramos un campamento, estaba abandonado hacia meses… es muy posible que sea de Peter. Los centauros no hacen ese tipo de cosas… y hablando de centauros… esos tipos tienen un problema de actitud bastante grande. Casi nos echan a flechazos. Está de más decir que no nos ayudaran en nada…-

En ese momento unos relámpagos anunciaron una tormenta que se aproximaba.

-Mejor vayamos dentro…- dijo Sirius que no se sentía de animo para soportar una tormenta.

Se despidieron de Hagrid que dijo tener que ir a cuidar unas criaturas mágicas que pensaba utilizar en la clase del día siguiente y el grupo de aurores se dirigió a las puertas principales del colegio.

-Ve a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.- le dijo Kingley. -Nosotros podemos encargarnos de vigilar fuera.-

Siguiendo la recomendación de su colega, Sirius se dirigió sin perder un minuto, al despacho del director seguido por su amigo Remus Lupin.

-No hay rastro.- dijo Sirius sonando muy cansado mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón. Estar rodeado de tantos dementores durante tanto tiempo era algo que no quería repetir. -Buscamos todo lo que pudimos-

El director no parecía decepcionado por la falta de resultados y expresividad de su antiguo alumno. Se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió a la ventana observando pensativo el Bosque Prohibido, que era iluminado por algún relámpago lejano.

-Que no hayan encontrado nada no significa que no lo hubiera.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con la mirada fija en el exterior.

-Eso es lo que yo creo.- dijo Sirius desde la silla en la cual estaba sentado. -Estoy seguro de que estuvo por ahí… no es la primera vez que se nos escapa y, por más que me frustre decirlo, no será la última. El perímetro del colegio es vulnerable, pero no podemos colocar a los dementores en los terrenos, sería una locura. Además no tiene mucho sentido, se les ha escurrido de las manos en muchas ocasiones.-

El director volvió su mirada hacia sus dos profesores.

-Recuerdo cuando lo atraparon a Peter…- dijo el profesor Dumbledore. -Siempre negó todo hasta que las pruebas en su contra fueron abrumadoras… en ese momento reconoció todo con una frialdad absoluta… creo que debemos recordar que estamos tratando con un hombre que no conoce o no le importa lo que es el remordimiento, o la amistad… las condiciones de Azkaban lo han endurecido más de lo que podemos suponer. Pero siempre ha tratado mantener cierto control sobre la situación. Nunca delato a nadie y recuerdo que cuando lo trasladaban a Azkaban tenía la expresión de un hombre que espera, no la de un hombre derrotado… Es importante que sea detenido.-

El profesor Dumbledore permaneció en silencio. En ese momento escucharon unos pasos que subían la escalera y pocos segundos después alguien abría la puerta del despacho del director. Remus y Sirius no podían ver quien ingresaba ya que estaban de espaldas a la puerta, pero los amplios respaldos también le impedían a quien ingresaba notar la presencia de Remus y Sirius.

-Albus.- Sirius reconoció la voz de Alexandra. -Sirius y Remus van a venir a verte y seguramente necesitan algo para reponerse…-

-Ya están aquí querida.- dijo el director tranquilamente.

Sirius asomó su rostro por el respaldo y pudo observar a una muy colorada profesora de runas sosteniendo un termo y un par de tazas de porcelana.

El rostro de la profesora se llenó de preocupación al ver la palidez del rostro del auror.

-Oh…- dijo Alex. -Se ven muy mal, les he traído algo de chocolate caliente.- caminando con paso decidido coloco en las manos de los dos merodeadores unas humeantes tazas.-

Sirius permaneció con su taza en la mano sorprendido y se formó un incomodo silencio.

-Bueno… venia para eso nada más.- dijo Alex que empezó a enrojecer nuevamente. -Los dejo para que hablen tranquilos.-

La profesora dejó el termo sobre se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso rápido.

-Gracias, Alex…- dijo Sirius agradecido, antes de que la mujer pudiera desaparecer através de la puerta del despacho.

-De nada…-dijo sonando algo nerviosa antes de salir.

Sirius fue traído nuevamente a la realidad la voz del profesor Dumbledore.

-Remus… puedo pedirte un último favor.- dijo el director. -Podrías informarle al personal lo que ha ocurrido, diles el colegio permanecerá cerrado hasta la mañana por precaución y que la cena se servirá a la hora usual sin demora, seguramente los encontraras reunidos en la sala de profesores esperando noticias.-

-Me imagino que ya les ha llegado alguna versión de lo que sucedió.- dijo Remus.

-Como siempre.- dijo el director que sabía de sobra que la red de rumores de Hogwarts era una de las más dinámicas de las islas británicas.

El licántropo apuró su taza de chocolate, se llenó una medida para el camino y se dirigió a cumplir la misión que le había encomendado el director.

Una vez el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se retiro el director volvió su atención a Sirius.

-Entonces…- dijo el director. -He notado que tu y Alexandra parecen llevarse mejor.-

El auror se sorprendió por el cambio de tópico, pero aparentemente no era ninguna broma del director y estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte. Y por el brillo de sus ojos esperaba una respuesta sincera. Sirius se sentía muy nervioso.

-Eh… Sí.- dijo el auror sintiéndose algo incomodo. -Hablamos hace unas cuantas semanas y arreglamos nuestras diferencias… ahora las cosas están mejor…-

-¿Solo eso?- dijo el director sin pestañear.

Ahora Sirius sabía como se debería sentir un sospechoso cuando lo interrogaban, pero el no tenía nada que ocultar ¿o si?.

-Solo eso…- dijo Sirius. -No pasa nada entre nosotros… no hay nosotros quiero decir… ¿me entiende lo que quiero decir?-

El auror se sentía como un adolescente que pasa a buscar a una chica para salir y es interrogado por el padre sobre sus intenciones con su hija. Sabía que el director le tenía aprecio a la mayoría de los miembros de su personal y era lógico que se preocupara teniendo en cuenta la fama que tenía en sus años de Hogwarts y posteriores de correr detrás de cualquier falda que se le cruzara y dejar chicas con corazones rotos. Pero el no pensaba hacerle eso a Alex, jamás jugaría con ella.

-Eres un buen muchacho, Sirius.- dijo Albus finalmente. -Alexandra es una buena muchacha me alegra que se estén llevando mejor. Ve a cenar, yo bajare en un momento.-

El auror se retiró preguntándose que demonios había sucedido.

Como era de esperarse todo el colegió estaba enterado que los aurores habían estado registrando el Bosque Prohibido. Ron, Hermione, Harry y Susan se dirigían al gran comedor escuchando a su paso las versiones más disparatadas de lo sucedido. Poco antes de entrar sintieron una voz conocida que los llamaba.

-Harry, Ron esperen.- era Ginny que se acercaba a paso rápido al cuarteto.

-¿Escucharon lo que sucedió?- les preguntó la hermana menor de Ron intrigada ni bien estuvo junto a ellos.

El cruce miradas del cuarteto fue más que elocuente.

-Ustedes saben algo…- dijo Ginny convencida y agregó. -No sé por que me sorprendo.-

-Síguenos.- dijo Hermione te contaremos lo que sabemos.

El cuarteto se dirigió a un pasillo que se terminaba en la puerta principal.

-¿Ahora…?- dijo Ginny.

-Ahora.- dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y guiando a la pelirroja.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la mano de la hermana menor de Ron, que para ese entonces estaba algo colorada, y que, además, se había formado un incomodo silencio. Lamentándolo un poco soltó la mano de la chica.

-Nosotros pusimos sobre aviso a Sirius.- dijo Susan antes de que comenzaran los comentarios incómodos.

-¿Ustedes lo vieron?- dijo Ginny recordando porque estaba ahí.

-En el mapa que construimos.- dijo Hermione seriamente. -Y puedo asegurarte que no se equivoca.-

-Estaba en el bosque prohibido.- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos. -Pero solo fue un instante… lo perdimos.-

-Pero eso significa que está aquí.- susurro Ginny preocupada.

-Sí.- dijo Harry. -Y debes tener cuidado no andes con tu escoba cerca del bosque hasta cualquier hora y no vayas sola por los jardines…-

El pelinegro hablaba en serio.

-Gracias por su preocupación señor Potter.- dijo Ginny divertida. -Pero se cuidarme…-

-Es peligroso.- dijo Harry sin tono de broma.

-Lo se, no voy a ir a buscarlo.- dijo Ginny riendo y acomodándose un mechón de su largo cabello pelirrojo detrás de la oreja.

Susan y Hermione cruzaron una mirada. Ron se estaba preguntando cuando esos dos se darían cuenta finalmente de sus sentimientos. Por el bien de la salud de su amigo esperaba que tratara a su hermanita con respeto. En ese momento los dos notaron que sus tres amigos los miraban y enrojecieron ligeramente.

-Bueno y eso es lo que queríamos contarte, Ginny.- dijo Harry de la nada. -Por que no vamos a cenar…-

-Buena idea.- dijo Ginny rápidamente.

Los cinco comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el gran comedor. Ginny permaneció un poco más atrás y parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos.- le dijo Susan al oído consiguiendo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Me asustaste!- dijo Ginny y agregó. -No sé de quien estás hablando Susie.-

-De ti y de Harry.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ginny frunció el seño.

-No sé de que hablas.- dijo la hermana menor de Ron. -Harry y yo nos llevamos bien solo eso… ahora entiendo a Hermione que siempre le estás diciendo que tiene algo con mi hermano… no se como no te ha lanzado una maldición todavía.-

En ese momento Susan recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho sobre su relación con Ron.

-¿Susie?- dijo Ginny devolviendo a la chica de Hufflepuff a la realidad. -Pareces preocupada por algo… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

Susan debatió con si misma antes de responder.

-Es Hermione…- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff sonando algo desesperada -Dice que lo que tiene es un enamoramiento pasajero y me parece que es verdad… ya no discute tanto con Ron como antes y antes tenía esa mirada en sus ojos ¡Y me parece que ya no esta!-

Ginny se detuvo miro hacia adelante donde Harry, Ron y Hermione continuaba caminando rumbo al gran comedor.

-Y mi hermano tiene esa mirada cada vez que la ve…- dijo Ginny sonando algo preocupada. -Como si…-

-Estuviera completamente enamorado…- completó Susan sonando más desesperada que antes. -No quiero decirle nada, no creo que Ron lo tome muy bien… pero que tal si se decide a decirle lo que siente y Hermione le rompe el corazón… o que tal si después de eso se dicen cosas horribles se pelean y no se hablan más… que tal si es mi culpa por andar molestando a Hermione todo el año pasado terminé complicando las cosas…- dijo Susan sonando bastante desesperada y agregó rápidamente. -Tu sigue como estás, Harry y tu son dos grandes chicos pero no sé que puede pasar entre ustedes, ¡No me escuches!-

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la chica. Sin embargo le preocupaba su hermano… era evidente que le gustaba mucho su amiga, y no quería que sufriera, pero la verdad era que no sabía si hubiera algo que ella podía hacer.

Ginny y Susan continuaron su caminata hacia el gran comedor.

Cuando Ginny se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor el tema de conversación de todos era lo que había sucedido esa tarde en el Bosque Prohibido. La hermana de Ron prefirió no comentar lo que Harry, Ron y las chicas le habían contado. Notó que su hermano y sus amigos, en sus respectivas mesas, tenían la misma actitud y no participaban mucho de la conversación.

-Dicen que han visto a Pettigrew en el bosque prohibido.- dijo Lavender Brown en un susurro. -Y nadie sabe nada…-

La chica estaba hecha una bola de nervios desde que había visto algo en una bola de cristal. Ginny tomó nota de evitar adivinación el año siguiente.

-Nada.- dijo Seamus mientras se servía otra costilla de cerdo. -Pero me parece algo extraño que el profesor Black no este presente.-

-El profesor Black es un auror y es lógico que se haya unido a cualquier partida de búsqueda que se organizara.- dijo Pansy Parkinson y agregó. -Espero que lo atrapen…-

El humor en el gran comedor era bastante sombrío.

Al día siguiente había corrido rumor de que el rastrillaje había sido infructuoso y que ninguna señal de Pettigrew había sido encontrada. Los alumnos de Hogwarts nuevamente se enfocaron en los exámenes finales y lentamente se recuperó la calma. Ron, sin embargo, no estaba nada tranquilo. La última aparición de Peter lo había dejado bastante tenso y con la sensación de que no sería la última vez que oían de él. Lamentablemente este mundo tendía a repetir muchas de las cosas que había sucedido en su mundo y no creía que la aparición final del prisionero de Azkaban faltara aquí tampoco.

El que tampoco estaba sintiéndose muy confiado con la situación era Sirius que en sus últimas clases había exprimido hasta el cansancio a sus alumnos. La idea era bastante simple que estuvieran preparados para lo que sea que ocurriera.

-Muy bien la clase ha terminado.- dijo Sirius. -Recuerden continuar practicando los hechizos que estuvimos viendo en está clase y…- En ese momento escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. -Adelante-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de alguien que no esperaban ver, James Potter.

-¡James!, amigo, pasa. Ya estoy terminando.- dijo Sirius contento de ver a su amigo y colega.

James Potter entró al aula permaneció a un lado dejando que su colega terminara con la clase. Cuando Sirius, finalmente, los dejó ir el auror se acercó a sus hijos.

-Harry... John…- dijo dándole un abrazó a cada uno de sus hijos. Podía notarse que estaba muy orgulloso de los dos. Cuando termino de saludar a los dos mayores se dirigió a su única hija mujer.

-¡Violet, como estás princesa!- dijo James dándole un fuerte abrazo que dejó a la más mimada de los Potter con los pies en el aire.

Finalmente después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla la dejó en el suelo.

-Papá… ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó John -¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Nada importante hijo.- dijo James. -Estaba en Hogsmeade y decidí pasar a saludarlos… Su madre les recuerda a ustedes dos.- señaló a sus dos hijos mayores. -Que estudien que los exámenes, que no se confíen.-

-Ya estuvimos estudiando.- dijo Harry sonando cansado de tanto estudiar. -Mañana tengo examen de adivinación.-

-Yo lo tengo ahora, veinte minutos.- dijo John sonando frustrado.

-Entonces que haces aquí.- dijo James. -Tu madre me mata si te llego a demorar.-

-¿Algún mensaje de mamá para mi?- preguntó Violet a su padre.

-Tu mamá está muy contenta con tus notas y espera que la estés pasando bien.- dijo James despeinando cariñosamente a la menor de sus retoños. -Ahora, debo hablar con Sirius sobre unos asuntos del ministerio, pero, me imagino que el profesor Dumbledore no tendrá inconvenientes en que me quede para la cena, así que podremos hablar más tarde.-

Los hijos de James se retiraron del aula dejando a James y a Sirius para que discutieran sus asuntos.

Mientras tanto Ron había vuelto a sala común de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeros de casa. Hermione y Susan tenían que estudiar, y prefirió dejar solo a Harry para que hablara con su padre. Ron no podía evitar pensar en lo difícil que era acostumbrarse a tener a James y Lily vivos. El Harry de su mundo hubiera disfrutado mucho este lugar, aunque, por más que le hubiese gustado pasar tiempo con sus padres, jamás hubiera consentido dejar a sus hijos en otra dimensión. Él tampoco, pero nadie le había preguntado nada. Justo en ese momento entró John Potter y parecía un tanto agotado.

-John, creí que te quedarías con tu padre un rato más.- dijo Ron que estaba sentado junto a sus compañeros de tercero.

-Yo también lo creí, pero tengo examen de adivinación… Y me mando a estudiar cumpliendo ordenes de mi madre.- dijo John Potter sonando no muy entusiasmado con la idea. -Como si me pudiera ayudar en algo estudiar ahora. No sé con que se puede llegar a aparecer Trelawney.-

Ron recordó que durante el examen final Trelawney le había revelado a Harry su segunda profecía, la que decía que Pettigrew iría junto a Voldemort, y que se cumplió esa misma noche. Era necesario estar cerca y escuchar lo que decía la profesora de adivinación.

-Solo tienes que predecir tu muerte de alguna manera muy horrible y todo solucionado- dijo Ron recordando sus clases de adivinación y pensando seriamente en seguir a sus compañeros al examen.

-Esa es una buena idea.- dijo Neville respaldando a Ron. -Y puedes exagerar un poco y agregarle un poco de sangre, de cualquier forma no se darán mucha cuenta.-

-Creo que después de este año abandonare adivinación.- dijo Pansy sonando decidida. -Y veré si puedo tomar Estudios Muggles.-

-Mi sugerencia es, que si quieres saber sobre las personas no mágicas pasa una tarde sin tu varita en Londres muggle, y aprenderás más que en cinco años de estudios muggles.- dijo Neville como si supiera del tema. -Mis padres dicen que los muggles han avanzado mucho y que con la tecnología han conseguido cosas con las que los magos jamás creyeron posible.-

-Como cuales.- preguntó Pansy intrigada.

-Consiguieron volar…- dijo Neville. -No como con una escoba… pero volar al fin.-

-Sus aviones pueden volar más rápido que cualquier escoba que te imagines.- dijo Ron recordando las pocas veces en las cuales Hermione lo había obligado a viajar en avión. -Hay uno, que no se si sigue existiendo, que vuela a más de mil kilómetros por hora.-

-El Concorde.- dijo John como si fuera obvio. -Y si sigue existiendo, por que no lo haría…- el hermano de Harry observó el reloj que colgaba de la sala común. -¡O demonios! ¡El examen es en dos minutos!-

John y el resto de sus compañeros, tomaron sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron de la sala común en tropel. En menos de diez segundos Ron se encontró solo en la sala común. Tomó su capá y con un poco más de tranquilidad que sus compañeros se dirigió a la torre de adivinación.

Mientras Ron caminaba sin apuro hacia la torre de adivinación. James y Sirius se encontraban sentados cómodamente en la oficina que tenía el instructor del club de defensa en uno de los pisos superiores del castillo.

-Por cierto Sirius.- dijo James que parecía estar disfrutando al máximo el momento. -No sabes lo que me ha contado el padrino de mi hija menor, Remus Lupin.-

-Sé que Remus es el padrino de tu hija menor, Violet Lily Potter. Y se puede saber qué te ha contado Lunático.- dijo Sirius mecánicamente mientras preparaba una tazas de café para él y para su amigo.

-Que algo ha ocurrido entre tu y una bonita profesora.- dijo James. -Me dio una descripción bastante amplia: estatura mediana, rubia, ojos azules, anteojos, treinta años aproximadamente, pertenecía a Slytherin y tiene apellido dinamarqués…-

Sirius sintio como lo invadían unas tremendas ganas de estrangular a sus dos amigos.

-Se dice danés, no dinamarqués.- dijo Sirius sonando molesto. -Y Remus, al igual que tu, debería meterse en sus propios asuntos… resulta que decidí por el bien de mi cordura y de esta operación que era importante arreglar las cosas con Alex y a todos se les viene la idea de que algo sucede entre nosotros… ¡Por favor!-

James observó un momento a su amigo antes de responder.

-No me vengas con eso Canuto.- dijo James decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto. -Yo te conozco… y estás actuando extraño. Remus se preocupó lo suficiente para asegurarse de que ningún gracioso te hubiera dado alguna poción. Lily me ha estado preguntando que es lo que ocurre contigo desde que en navidad no tuvo que "sacar la basura" como le dice ella a tus citas.-

El último de los Black enrojeció ligeramente.

-Vamos James, mis citas no son tan malas.- dijo Sirius tratando de cambiar de tema. -Ya es casi como una especie de costumbre navideña.-

-El tema es que ella conoce a Rydberg. Trabajó con ella- dijo James sin dejar que la conversación se desvíe -Y no te olvides que también te conoce a ti, mejor de lo que crees. Me ha estado presionando para saber cuales son tus intenciones, Lily no me lo ha dicho pero sé que cree que tu solo vas a jugar con ella y descartarla.-

-Yo jamás haría eso.- dijo Sirius enojado. -Te repito lo que te dije antes aclaré las cosas con ella por el bien de la misión. Y dile a Lily que se meta en sus asuntos y que deje a la gente tranquila.-

James decidió que por el momento lo mejor era dejar el asunto de lado.

-No le diré a mi esposa nada de eso.- dijo James. -Ahora hablando de la misión…-

En ese momento, escucharon que la puerta se abría. Era Remus Lupin uniéndose a sus amigos merodeadores.

-Remus, mi fiel amigo.- dijo Sirius con sorna. -Nunca irías a llevarle cuentos sin sentido a mis otros amigos.-

Remus observo a su amigo sin entender y después volvió su mirada a James en busca de respuestas.

-Sobre la dinamarquesa.- dijo James.

-Se dice danesa.- dijeron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-Y Rydberg no es danesa.- dijo Remus. -Solo tiene el apellido.-

-Se puede saber como demonios llegamos a este tema de vuelta.- dijo Sirius. -Por más que no nos guste creo que debemos habla de nuestro no tan querido viejo amigo Pettigrew.-

Sus dos amigos se callaron.

-Peter esta por aquí…- continuó Sirius. -Los dementores no han servido para detenerlo. Solo han conseguido ahuyentarlo un poco pero…-

-Crees que volverá.- dijo James sin que le gustara la idea.

-Y pronto…- dijo Sirius. -Ha estado probando nuestras defensas desde hace bastante tiempo. Los dementores sirven… pero no entiendo porque no lo afectan.-

-Creo que la respuesta a eso y a porque escapo es la misma.- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Sirius.

-Creo que podemos estar casi seguros de que Peter recordó como transformarse en animago.- sentencio el licántropo.

Mientras los dos merodeadores digerían lo que su amigo les había dicho. Ron acompañaba a sus compañeros que estaban sentados en la escalera que conducía a la torre en la cual estaba ubicada el aula de adivinación esperando ellos que los llamara para tomarles examen y, el pelirrojo esperando que la profesora de Adivinación realizara una profecía.

Si Trelawney repetía la misma profecía de la otra vez entonces las cosas saldrían como tenían que salir, si daba otra profecía ya al menos creía tener suficiente información como para poder actuar y llevar las cosas por su rumbo. En el caso que no hiciera ninguna profecía no tenía la más mínima idea sobre lo que debía hacer.

La cola de personas que había fuera del aula se reducía muy despacio. Cada vez que bajaba alguien por la escalera, los demás le preguntaban entre susurros sin obtener una respuesta demasiado clara. Ninguno escuchó a Trelawney decir nada raro y Ron deseaba tener uno de los dispositivos para escuchar que sus hermanos inventarían en un par de años. Si Ron no se equivocaba, la profecía sería dicha justo cuando la profesora terminara de tomarle el examen a John Potter.

Finalmente bajo Neville que era el anteúltimo y no parecía estar muy seguro de que hubiera aprobado. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de eso fuera necesariamente algo malo.

Finalmente llego el turno de John. Neville se había quedado con el para darle apoyo moral.

Una vez que se cerro la trampilla Ron pegó la oreja contra la puerta esperando escuchar algo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Ron?- le preguntó Neville mientras observaba el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

-Quiero escuchar que es lo que le dice John…- dijo Ron. -Dijo que le inventaría algo completamente disparatado.-

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Neville. -Hazme lugar…-

Rápidamente Neville trepó a la escalera y pego la oreja contra la trampilla de acceso.

-Buenos días, John.- dijo suavemente la profesora Neville y Ron tenían enormes dificultades para escuchar -Si tuvieras la amabilidad de mirar la bola... Tómate tu tiempo, y luego dime lo que ves dentro de ella…-

Ron y Neville no escucharon nada durante un largo tiempo.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó la profesora Trelawney con voz apenas audible -¿Qué ves?

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que John respondiera a su profesora.

-Veo una forma oscura…- dijo John claramente.

La profesora Trelawney dijo algo que ni Neville ni Ron pudieron entender.

-Me parece que es un cadáver.- dijo John.

-El espectáculo está por empezar.- dijo Neville apenas aguantándose la risa. -Dos galeones a que Trelawney le dice que el cadáver es el de John-

-¿De verdad?- susurró la profesora Trelawney un poco más fuerte -Muchacho, bien podrías estar contemplando un crimen que todavía no ha sucedido... Mira más

detenidamente... Reconoces el cadáver… de casualidad eres tu.-

-Sí.- se escuchó a John decir con seguridad. -El cadáver es mio.-

El niño que vivió no parecía estar perturbado por semejante afirmación.

La profesora Trelawney dijo algo que no se pudo escuchar bien ya que hablaba demasiado bajo, pero, parecía estarle diciendo a John que ella ya le había advertido sobre su temprana muerte.

-Tratare de buscar pistas…- se escuchó que John respondía. -Déjeme ver… si estoy usando un parche, debe ser porque me falta un ojo… ¿eso quiere decir que seré un pirata?-

Trelawney dijo algo ininteligible.

-Pero los piratas usan parches… no querrá decir que seré un pirata.- dijo John.

Nuevamente Trelawney dijo algo ininteligible.

-¿Segura?- dijo John.

-Si segura.- dijo Trelawney por primera vez hablando un poco más alto y sonando algo molesta. -¿Que más puede ver señor Potter?-

-No hay sangre.- dijo John. -Eso es extraño un pirata debe tener una muerte violenta.-

John estaba tomándole el pelo a su profesora en un examen final, Ron quería verlo haciendo lo mismo con la profesora McGonagall. Una vez que su jefa de casa terminara con el no le quedarían ni las ganas de hablar.

-Tampoco veo ningún arma asesina. Como una licuadora muggle- dijo John continuando porque seguramente quería hacer más increíble su predicción -Y no puedo ver si hay alguien más.-

-Debe andar con cuidado señor Potter.- dijo la profesora Trelawney en voz apenas audible. -Le comunicare el resultado de su evaluación en unos días.-

-Pero su ojo interior sabe el resultado…- dijo John.

La profesora dijo algo que Ron no entendió a pesar de que pego el oído lo más que pudo a la trampilla. A continuación el pelirrojo escuchó los pasos de John que se acercaban a la puerta. Neville comenzó a descender para evitar descubierto. Ron, en cambio, permaneció todo lo que pudo y justo cuando John estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y descender la escalera. Se detuvo.

-¿Disculpe…?- escuchó decir al niño que vivió.

Ron escucho un murmullo.

-¿Se siente bien profesora?- preguntó John Potter, parecía estar hablando en serio.

Nuevamente algo que Ron no pudo comprender.

-Pero usted acaba de decir…- era el momento que había estado esperando y no había escuchado una sola palabra de la condenad profecía.

-Te has confundido muchacho.- dijo Trelawney levantando la voz. -No se debe bromear con ese asunto.-

Ron apenas pudo sacar la cabeza de la puerta antes de que John comenzara a bajar precipitadamente la escalera.

Cuando el niño que vivió llego al último escalón se encontraba algo pálido.

-Caramba, te ves pálido John… ¿que ocurrió?- le preguntó Neville.

John Potter no respondió inmediatamente.

-Esa Trelawney está medio chiflada.- dijo John. -Por un momento te juro que me asustó… se puso muy rígida, le cambio la voz y comenzó a decir unas cosas que no me gustaron nada, y después me dijo que no había dicho nada y que era todo invento mío… lo que les decía está loca.-

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo exactamente?- preguntó Ron rápidamente.

-Lo recuerdo bastante bien.- dijo John pensativo. -Algo que ver con un vasallo y el señor Oscuro.-

-Pettigrew y Quien tu sabes.- dijo Neville palideciendo.

-Eso se parece mucho a una profecía…- dijo Ron forzando las cosas -Mi papá me dijo que hay un salón en Ministerio llenó de profecías.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Neville.

-Eso no suena bien.- dijo John palideciendo.

-Que te dijo…- dijo Ron.

En niño que vivó comenzó a tratar de recordar.

-Sucederá esta noche.- dijo John haciendo un visible esfuerzo para no equivocarse Ron presto toda su atención a las palabras del niño que vivió. -El Señor de las Tinieblas está solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años con hierro y el ardiente deseo de venganza contra aquellos que lo encerraron. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se vengara e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor de las Tinieblas se alzará de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy... antes de la medianoche... el vasallo... irá... a reunirse... con su amo…-

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Neville sumamente pálido.

-Fue algo así.- dijo John. -Estoy seguro que no cometí demasiados errores.-

Ron estaba intentando asimilar lo que decía la profecía. No hablaba solo de Peter yendo con Voldemort sino también de venganza.

-Vayan con Dumbledore.- dijo Ron inmediatamente -El debe saber de esto sin demora.-

Neville y John comenzaron a correr rumbo al despacho del director. Ron los observó correr hasta que desaparecieron al doblar un pasillo, la venganza no aparecía en su profecía, estaba seguro. Dumbledore debía estar al tanto de esta profecía, solo esperaba que en este mundo le diera suficiente tiempo como para prepararse. En ese momento sintió que en su bolsillo algo vibraba.

Alexandra estaba disfrutando de la tarde. Si bien las nubes no dejaban pasar el sol, no había viento, la temperatura era agradable y el césped se sentía mullido debajo de sus zapatos. Había dejado su capa y una gigantesca pila de exámenes para corregir en su despacho. Si bien sabía que la mayoría de los exámenes estarían bien no tenía ganas de volver aun. La tarde le recordaba mucho a sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Se sentía un poco sola lejos de su familia y tampoco se sentía demasiado a gusto entre sus compañeros de casa. La mayoría pertenecían a familias de sangre pura con vínculos muy cercanos a Lord Voldemort. Había personas con las cuales se sentía bastante a gusto como Severus Snape, antes de que empezara a relacionarse con los futuros mortifagos, y Lily Evans, que había probado ser una buena amiga tanto en el colegio como después. Lamentaba haber perdido el contacto con ella a medida que paso el tiempo.

Sus pasos la llevaron al borde del lago Negro y sus recuerdos a sus últimos años de Hogwarts un muchacho de ojos grises y cabello oscuro, Sirius Black. Alexandra recordó con una sonrisa la vez que le había lanzado una maldición que lo había enviado al otro lado del corredor, no recordaba que le había dicho solo que estaba muy enojada, y una de las primeras veces que había perdido puntos.

Pero ahora no lo odiaba. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubieran hablado antes de terminar la escuela y no trece años después? ¿se hubieran llevado mejor? ¿hubieran sido amigos?. La verdad era que no podía saberlo y no tenía mucho sentido pensar en la que podría haber ocurrido, no había forma de cambiar el pasado.

La profesora sintió un poco de frío había estado demasiado tiempo fuera y no era nada conveniente que se enfermara justo en este momento del año. Podía enfermarse durante las vacaciones cuando se aburría como una ostra por no tener nada que hacer. Justo cuando estaba por dar media vuelta vio una figura solitaria sentada en un aforamiento rocoso cubierto de líquenes y musgo. Reconoció a la figura como la hija menor de James y Lily, no era muy difícil de identificar ya que era una copia en miniatura de su madre con cabello oscuro. La profesora de runas se acercó la niña estaba completamente sola y parecía algo triste.

-Hola Violet.- dijo Alexandra.

La menor de los Potter se sobresalto un poco al escuchar una voz tan cerca de ella.

-Profesora Rydberg…- dijo la hermana menor de Harry. -Buenas tardes… yo ya me estaba yendo…-

Alex confirmo sus sospechas su voz sonaba triste, y si se quedaba así de sola no se sentiría nada mejor.

-Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.- dijo Alexandra tranquilamente. -¿Te molesta si me siento?-

-No claro que no.- dijo Violet rápidamente.

La profesora de runas se sentó junto a la chica y vio que tenía un pedazo de pan en la mano. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle la niña comenzó a hablar.

-Estaba esperando que el calamar gigante apareciera…- dijo la menor de los Potter. -Dennis me dijo que le gustaban las tostadas frias… pero estoy hace un tiempo y no lo he visto salir.-

-A veces está por otros lados pero siempre vuelve.- dijo Alexandra. -No necesita salir a respirar entonces puede estar a pocos metros y no lo veríamos.-

-¿Y como podemos saberlo?- dijo Violet.

-Arrojamos un pedazo de pan y vendrá solo.- dijo la profesora de Runas. -Le gusta jugar con los chicos.-

-Yo no he jugado nunca con el calamar.- dijo Violet sonando algo triste. -Dennis e Irene, unos compañeros míos, venían y siempre me decían de venir… pero yo nunca quise.-

-Suena como una buena forma de divertirse.- dijo la profesora a continuación le preguntó -¿No te gustaba estar esos chicos?-

-No. Son buenos, pero… creía que era algo infantil… y ya no me invitan - dijo la hermana menor de Harry bajando la mirada. Entonces eso era lo que pasaba, la hija de Lily no tenía muchos amigos en Hogwarts. -Pero parece divertido… Todos me decían que venir a Hogwarts sería lo mejor que me podía pasar… pero no estoy segura de que sea así.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la profesora sonando algo preocupada por la niña.

-Yo esperaba hacer amigos… pero no fue así, mi mamá me dijo que tuviera paciencia pero casi termina el año y es lo mismo que al principio.- dijo la niña. -Harry y John antes jugaban conmigo pero ahora tienen sus grupos de amigos y andan siempre metiéndose en todo tipo de peleas, aventuras y problemas… que no apruebo… y además creo que todos piensan que soy insufrible.-

-¿Quien puede haberte dicho eso?- pregunto la profesora frunciendo el seño.

-No importa…- dijo Violet negando con la cabeza y aguantando unas lagrimas. -Creo que tienen razón, yo tampoco he sido muy amable… siempre he estado recriminándole a todo el mundo que no hacen la tarea, que rompieron una norma… mi hermano John estuvo sin hablarme una semana por amenazarlo con decirle a la profesora McGonagall que había lanzado unas bombas fétidas… quizás el sombrero se equivoco de casa… o quizás no debería haber venido a Hogwarts.-

-Claro que no- dijo la profesora rápidamente. -El sombrero nunca se equivoca… yo nunca pensé que terminaría en Slytherin…- la profesora no pudo evitar pensar que, quizás, si hubiera terminado en otra casa no se hubiera llevado tan mal con Sirius. -Pero no me arrepiento de la casa que me tocó, a pesar de todo. En cuanto a eso de hacer amigos, todavía estás a tiempo.-

-¿Enserio?- dijo Violet sintiendo un poco de esperanza. -¿Cómo?-

-La próxima vez que tu hermano o alguien arroje bombas fétidas no digas nada, si estás haciendo tu tarea ayuda a tus compañeros... Ayúdalos, pero no les hagas las cosas por ellos… y la próxima vez que vengan a arrojarle pan al calamar gigante pregúntales si puedes venir con ellos.- dijo la profesora como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. -Eso te servirá para comenzar.-

-¿Solo eso?- dijo Violet sonando incrédula.

-Solo eso… a las personas no les gusta que las delaten y, generalmente te sienten agradecidos si alguien los ayuda cuando están en problemas…- dijo la profesora y agregó. -Te sientes mejor-

La chica asintió y sonrío levemente. Los ojos color verde esmeralda no amenazaban con llenarse de lagrimas.

-He querido hablar con mi mamá desde hace tiempo pero sé que, a pesar de que no lo dice, está muy preocupada con todo el asunto de la fuga de Peter Pettigrew.- dijo Violet sonando ahora más aliviada. -No quería que se sintiera mal por mi.-

-Conozco a tu mamá y sé que querría que le contaras esto.- dijo la profesora de Runas.

Alexandra se alegraba de haber hablado con la hija de Lily. Era una buena chica solo le faltaba soltarse un poco para poder sentirse mejor. Una brisa repentina le recordó que la temperatura estaba bajando. En ese momento sintió un olor muy nauseabundo que no estaba antes seguido de un ruido muy suave y sigiloso, pero antes de que se diera vuelta a comprobar lo que podía ser escucho una voz que le resultaba conocida.

-Me pareció escuchar que alguien me llamaba.- dijo la voz detrás de ellas.

Alexandra abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y llevó su mano a su bolsillo, pero antes de que pudiera, siquiera, manotear su varita, sintió que arrancaban violentamente a Violet Potter de su lado.

Alexandra se dio la vuelta medio segundo después para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre delgado, vestido con el harapiento y sucio uniforme que utilizaban los internos de Azkaban. Era Peter Pettigrew, costaba reconocerlo, con ojos saltones demenciales y con una sonrisa que dejaba ver una fila de dientes amarillentos que contrastaban con el pálido rostro. Alexandra tenía su varita lista para actuar, debía hacerlo, pero, Pettigrew, estaba sosteniendo a su rehén por cintura contra su pecho usándola como escudo y tenía un cuchillo con la hoja negra como la noche sobre el cuello de la hija de James y Lily Potter.

-Alexandra Rydberg veo que los años han sido justos contigo.- dijo el prisionero de Azkaban tranquilamente. -No se mi recuerdas, soy Peter Pettigrew.-

Bueno. Si, sé que me odian por cortar el capitulo justo en este momento. Les aviso que no tengo el siguiente capitulo escrito y escondido por ahí esperando para ser subido justo cuando lo terminen de ller, me gustaría poder decirles que si pero no sería verdad.

Pero, si bien no lo tengo escrito, lo tengo bien pensado. De echo estás escenas las tengo pensadas desde que arranque con el fic allá lejos hace más de un año… Y voy a repetir que nunca me acostumbrare a ver plasmado en caracteres lo que tenía en mi mente como ideas.

Peter apareció finalmente y en el capitulo próximo es mi intención dar un pequeño tour en compañía del Señor Peter Pettigrew, y con eso terminaría el tercer año y entraríamos en esos capítulos del interregno entre tercer y cuarto año. Interregno… jamás pensé que iba a utilizar esa palabra.

Bueno sin demorarme más me despido de ustedes. Espero sus palos, laureles, comentarios…

Saluditos

Salva


	36. La casa de los gritos

Leer.

Antes de que lean el capitulo tengo unas breves palabras: cambie el rating del fic a M, eso es porque en este capitulo hay violencia. Están debidamente advertidos.

Capitulo 36:

Ron luchó con los pliegues de su capa mientras intentaba sacar su mapa con toda rapidez que le era posible. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos pudo ver, a pesar de la escasa luz del pasillo, como el nombre Peter Pettigrew aparecía y salía nuevamente del bosque prohibido. Esta vez no era una alucinación ni un nombre perdido en la nada por el sistema de rastreo que habían incorporado en esta nueva versión del mapa del merodeador. Colagusano estaba en los terrenos del colegio y no estaba retrocediendo.

El primer instinto de Ron fue salir inmediatamente tras la pista de Pettigrew. Pero meditó la situación un par de segundos. Sabía que nadie debía ir a buscar a un mortifago, por más inofensivo que fuera, completamente solo. En Hogwarts solo había un auror, Sirius Black. Aparte de Remus, era el único al cual Ron podía recurrir y el único que podía garantizar que la situación no se saliera de control. Ron sacó su varita la colocó sobre el mapa.

-Interceptar a Peter Pettigrew.- dijo el pelirrojo sabiendo que sería una mala idea desde el momento que dijo el nombre del traidor en lugar del nombre del padrino de Harry.

El mapa cambio de foco para posarse sobre Ron y trazó una línea que se dirigía en la dirección opuesta. Era la primera vez que utilizaba esta forma de guiarse, sin embargo, Ron sabía que no era desacertada la elección del mapa, ya que la escalera más cercana se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Con el nuevo mapa del merodeador firmemente asegurado en su mano comenzó a correr lo las rápido que le permitían las piernas siguiendo la línea marcada y observando ocasionalmente para asegurarse que seguía la dirección correcta. Llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a descender lo más rápido que pudo, bajando de dos o tres escalones e intentando no tropezarse cada dos pasos. Descendió un par de pisos y el mapa le indicó que doblara a la derecha. Por un instante estuvo tentado en seguir descendiendo pero el mapa parecía tener una buena idea sobre cual era el camino más corto para llegar a la rata.

Ron continuó corriendo sin prestarle atención a los pocos alumnos que cruzaba y lo miraban algo extrañados preguntándose que era lo ocurría para que estuviera tan apurado ya que, no había clases a las que asistir a esa hora.

El mapa lo dirigió a un tapiz con el relato de la batalla de Hastings que escondía un pasadizo secreto una vez que salio observó nuevamente el mapa, el rumbo había cambiado y lo dirigía en otra dirección. Era evidente que Pettigrew se estaba moviendo, y lo hacía bastante rápido.

Nuevamente siguió su caminó y tomo una escalera que lo dejó después de unos minutos de desesperada y agotadora carrera en la planta baja. Había llegado bastante rápido y debía agradecer al mapa por eso. Pero el poco tiempo empleado también se debía a que había utilizado casi toda su energía en esa desesperada carrera. Sabía que no era una buena idea llegar sin aliento a la meta, cuando lo más probable es que al llegar a ella uno se encuentre con un combate. Sin embargo no tenía opción, debía encontrar a Pettigrew y conseguir que se dejara de hacer estupideces y fuera a buscar a Voldemort de una buena vez.

Estaba cerca de salir del castillo, lo sabía, debía seguir un angosto corredor doblar a la izquierda y estaría fuera, una vez ahí debía seguir a Pettigrew con cautela ya que seguramente no intentaría hacer un movimiento tan arriesgado como ingresar al colegio sin un plan, y si lo tenía seguramente no incluía dejarse capturar sin dar batalla. El problema era que haría cuando encontrara a Pettigrew…

Ron continuo corriendo y alcanzó a ver el punto en el cual debía doblar. Podía ver que el sector derecho del corredor estaba más iluminado indicando que la salida a los jardines estaba próxima. Pero, cuando pensaba que llegaría a la salida sin contratiempo, pudo ver que más adelante, y dirigiéndose directamente hacía él lo más rápido que podía, estaba Harry Potter.

Ron no tardó en sacar sus conclusiones, Harry, al igual que él, había preparado el mapa para que le indicara cuando Pettigrew ingresara al colegio. Ron no podía creer que Harry fuera tan temerario como para querer seguir a Pettigrew.

-¡Harry! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- dijo Ron sonando muy molesto sin dejar de correr al encuentro de su amigo.

-¡Pettigrew volvió!- gritó Harry sin aliento y sin detenerse. -¡Le llevo el mapa a Sirius!-

La ruta de Harry lo había puesto en su camino, de todas las rutas que el mapa podía seleccionar tenía que elegir esa. Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué estaba yendo en la dirección que no debía.

Los dos se detuvieron cuando llegaron al punto en el que Ron debía doblar. Pero antes de que pudieran detenerse por completo y decir algo. Ron sintió como algo chocaba violentamente con el y con Harry caían al suelo. El punto ciego del corredor les había impedido prevenir el impacto y ahora estaban enrollados en el suelo con dos personas más. Ron reconoció uniformes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Y las chicas que lo llevaban tenían cabello pelirrojo y castaño respectivamente. Eran Hermione y Susan que por alguna razón venían a la carrera.

-¡Fíjate por donde vienes idiota!- dijo Susan tomándose la cabeza en el sitio donde se había golpeado.

Era raro escuchar a Susan lanzando una maldición, seguramente estaba lo bastante alterada como para decir esas palabras.

-Muévete Bones.- dijo Ron sonando más brusco de lo que pretendía mientras buscaba su mapa nuevamente.

-¿Ron?- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff mientras miraba a su amigo extrañada. -¿Harry?-

Hermione levantó la mirada del suelo. Miró a Ron y a Harry, no le sorprendía cruzarse con sus dos amigos, pero si más aliviada de saber que los tendría cerca para detenerlos de hacer alguna estupidez.

-Pettigrew está de vuelta.- dijo Harry sonando agitado. -Y está vez está realmente adentro del colegio.-

-Lo sabemos.- dijo Susan rápidamente. -Con Hermione estábamos en la biblioteca, cuando lo vimos, íbamos a buscar a Sirius.-

-Debemos avisarle al profesor Black.- dijo Hermione intentando ponerse pie con algo de dificultad. -No hay mucho tiempo.-

-Lo mismo pensé yo.- dijo Harry. -Es la mejor oportunidad que tienen de atraparlo.-

Ron se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su mapa, había salido disparado varios metros hacía adelante. El pelirrojo estaba enojado, no quería a Hermione, Harry y Susan cerca de Pettigrew. El padrino de Harry tenía razón no podían estar más de cinco minutos sin aparecer en el lugar y momento incorrecto.

-Debe estar buscando a mi hermano.- dijo Harry sonando muy preocupado. -Debemos avisarle.-

-No te preocupes por John, él está con el profesor Dumbledore.- dijo Ron mientras se agachaba a recoger su mapa del suelo . -Después te contaran…-

-Por una vez me alegro que mi hermano sea un buscapleitos- dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro de alivio sabiendo que su hermano estaba bien protegido.

Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente pensar en su hermana.

Pero, momentos antes, en los jardines la profesora Rydberg tenía demasiado presente la seguridad de la menor de los Potter ya que un peligroso criminal fugado tenía la afilada hoja de una cuchillo sobre la garganta de la niña.

La profesora estaba pensado a una velocidad impresionante, calculando planes de acción y descartándolos rapidez. Ninguno le convencía, no podía encargarse sola de Pettigrew. Alguien debía poder ayudarla, alguien debía estar cerca, o mirando por una ventana. Pero la verdad es que no había nada interesante fuera. Estaba nublado, frío y amenazaba con llover. No había ninguna razón para alejarse de las acogedoras las salas comunes.

Alexandra deseó con toda el alma que, en ese momento, Sirius Black estuviera corriendo a su encuentro con su varita preparada para enviar a ese desgraciado al infierno.

Si bien la profesora tenía su varita preparada para actuar, no podía hacerlo por más que quisiera. Peter Pettigrew estaba utilizando a la pequeña como escudo y tenía el cuchillo listo para cortarle el cuello. Alexandra sabía que ni la magia, ni la ciencia muggle habían inventado una cura para muerte y que, con una herida grande, la hija de Lily moriría antes de que estuviera a mitad de camino de la enfermería. No podía hacerle eso a Lily y a James, no podía dejar que su niña muriera a manos de ese desgraciado, los destrozaría.

Alex observó los ojos inyectados en sangre del que había sido su compañero de año. Esos ojos no parecían albergar ninguna duda o remordimiento. Si intentaba algo mataría a Violet y si no lo hacía, seguramente, también.

Rápidamente trató de organizar un plan, lanzarle un hechizo a Pettigrew. Desarmarlo no alcanzaba debía dejarlo inconciente. Pero estaba la posibilidad de que pudiera usar su arma. La profesora intentó recordar los hechizos curativos, lamentablemente no conocía nada demasiado contundente, pero quizás pudiera ganar algo de tiempo.

Tiempo era lo que necesita, tiempo para que Sirius pudiera llegar a su lado y la ayudara a terminar con esa pesadilla.

-Deja ir a la niña.- dijo Alex tratando de que sus palabras emanaran frialdad e intentó que ni un solo sentimiento se escapara.

-Puede ser que estés acostumbrada a dar ordenes a los mocosos de tu clase.- dijo Pettigrew con desprecio. -Pero conmigo no funcionara… ¿Qué harás?¿restarme puntos?-

Peter lanzó una carcajada. Alex esperó que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien lo escuchara.

-Aquí no das las ordenes.- dijo Peter sin dejar de mirar a la profesora y aferrándose al cuchillo.

La profesora vio como unas lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por las mejillas de Violet. Alex sentía que las rodillas le temblaban, deseaba poder decirle que todo saldría bien pero no podía mostrarse débil.

-Lo que vas a hacer es dejar decir estupideces Rydberg.- dijo sin sacarle los ojos de encima. -Intentas ganar tiempo.- no era una pregunta - ¿Cuánto has ganado? ¿Un par de minutos? Te aseguro que no. Yo sé lo que es que el tiempo pase lentamente… tuve doce años para sentir el lento paso del tiempo, pero ahora estoy fuera y las cosas serán distintas… Y tengo una linda rehén para entretenerme-

Alexandra palideció pero al menos sabía que Peter quería mantener a Violet viva por un tiempo, necesitaba que siguiera hablando.

-¿Por que huiste ahora después de tantos años?- preguntó Alex completamente rígida y preparada para atacar. -¿Por que no antes? ¿Te gustaba la comida gratis?-

La profesora sabía que era un juego peligroso, pero debía intentar que Peter olvidara a Violet e tratara de atacarla a ella. Si hacía eso tenía una oportunidad de terminar con todo esto de una vez.

La profesora vio, solo por un segundo, como una furia asesina cruzaba por lo ojos del prisionero de Azkaban antes de desaparecer. Podría haber intentado atacarla o gritarle que se callara, pero no lo hizo. Alexandra se dio cuenta, en ese momento, de que tan peligroso era, no le temblaba la mano, no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, al menos no las que pudieran perjudicarlo.

-Creo que hemos tenido suficiente charla.- dijo Peter con voz calmada pero firme. -Arroja tu varita, Rydberg.-

Alex sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Si dejaba su varita estaba perdida. Ella estaría muerta y Violet sería la próxima. Debía actuar ahora.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en actuar, Peter soltó la cintura de Violet y de un rápido movimiento le cubrió la boca y comenzó a presionar el cuchillo sobre el cuello de la chica. Alex vio horrorizada como lentamente empezaba a correr sangre del cuello de la menor de los Potter mientras pataleaba y trataba de gritar desesperadamente.

-¡Deja de pensar Rydberg! ¡Arroja tu varita!- le gritó Pettigrew mientras continuaba cortando con la negra hoja de su cuchillo. -¡Ahora!-

La mataría, le cortaría el cuello delante suyo sin dudarlo. Alexandra lanzó su varita lo más lejos que pudo entre unas rocas. Era demasiado, la fachada de frialdad cayó, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos azules y el cuerpo le temblaba presa del pánico.

-Mira lo que has hecho Rydberg, lo que esta pequeña a tenido que sufrir por tu culpa…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar -Esperaba que me arrojaras la varita a mi.- dijo Peter calmadamente y sonando algo decepcionado. -Pero esta niña puede ser de utilidad. No grites o matare a tu bonita profesora mientras te hago mirar…-

Peter retiró la mano de la boca de Violet y recién ahora salio un lamentó ahogado. La niña no gritaría.

Alex observó la herida de la hija de los Potter, tenía un corte bastante feo y profundo en el cuello pero no era una herida mortal.

Peter revisó los bolsillos, sacó la varita de la chica y apuntó a la profesora.

-Creo que es momento de que me vaya.- dijo Peter tranquilamente tomando nuevamente a Violet por la cintura.

Alex no debía dejarlo llevar a la niña.

-Déjala ir y llévame a mi.- dijo la profesora de Runas haciendo un último y desesperado intento por salvar a Violet de lo que sea que Pettigrew estuviera planeando hacerle. -Prometo que no causare problemas…-

Alexandra estaba decidida, la hija de Lily tenía toda su vida por delante. En cambio ella tenía más treinta, no estaba casada, no tenía hijos y pocas personas la extrañarían. Sin embargo por un momento la imagen de Sirius, su insoportable antiguo compañero de año, cruzó su mente y lamentó profundamente saber que era muy posible que no volviera a verlo nunca más.

-¿Por que haría eso?- dijo Peter descartando la idea inmediatamente lanzando una carcajada. -Es más pequeña, come menos, casi no sabe magia lo que significa menos problemas. Me imagino que como Slytherin que eres crees que tienes menos posibilidades de que te mate inmediatamente si vienes conmigo, que si te quedas aquí… Pero no te preocupes… no te matare. Necesito que le entregues un mensaje a mi gran amigo James Potter.-

Alexandra iba a protestar pero Peter la miró duramente y apretó un poco más fuerte el cuchillo.

-Dile a James que ya sabe donde podrá encontrar el primer pedazo de hija…- dijo Peter tranquilamente. -posiblemente un dedo- agregó riendo -y le enviare el resto por correo.-

Alexandra sintió como más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Hay algunos asuntos que debo solucionar antes de irme, Rydberg. El primero es que no confío en ti y el segundo es que necesito tiempo, como te has dado cuenta, unos pocos minutos me vendrían bien.- dijo Peter. -Y si te dejo ir así no más lo primero que harás será correr a decirle a Sirius que he estado aquí y me he llevado a la hija de James... Afortunadamente tengo la solución a los dos problemas.-

Alex sabía que podía atarla con un simple hechizo pero no creía que fuera a ser tan misericordioso.

-Por cierto jamás había notado que tienes unos lindos ojos.- dijo Peter disfrutando el momento. -Es una lastima que los cubras con esos anteojos.-

Alexandra vio a Peter realizar un rápido movimiento con la varita de Violet, las lentes de sus anteojos se agrietaron, los cristales que volaban hacia sus ojos y nada más. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor, que la hizo colapsarse en el suelo mientras lanzaba un grito agónico.

-¡No!- grito Violet desperada entre sollozos, mientras intentaba con todos sus fuerzas librase de su captor.

-Solucionado ese asunto…- dijo Peter tranquilamente mientras sujetaba fuertemente a la hija de su antiguo amigo. -Nos vamos.-

Peter comenzó a correr llevando su preciada carga hacía el sauce boxeador. El pasadizo era seguro nadie conocían el secreto para poder utilizarlo excepto las personas que él quería que lo siguieran, sus antiguos amigos, los merodeadores.

Mientras Pettigrew huía por los terrenos, a pocos cientos de metros, en el castillo Ron levantaba su mapa y notaba que la ruta había cambiando nuevamente. Toda la situación le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Localizar a Peter Pettigrew.- dijo Ron apoyando su varita sobre el mapa.

El mapa se enfocó nuevamente sobre su objetivo y lo que vio Ron lo dejo helado. Junto al nombre de Peter aparecía el de la hermana de Harry. Había capturado a Violet y se estaba largando del castillo, la situación se había complicado terriblemente en solo unos minutos. Parecía que la profecía de Trelawney advirtiendo el peligro que los acechaba había sido años atrás.

Sus amigos lo miraron e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que algo había ocurrido.

-¿Que es lo que viste? ¿ha cambiado de posición?- dijo Harry mientras se colocaba junto a Ron.

La cara de Harry se volvió del color de la cera al ver lo que aparecía en el mapa que sostenía su amigo.

-Oh Violet no, no, no, ¡No!- dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos y sonando completamente abatido.

Ron entendía a Harry, realmente lo entendía. Dos veces tuvo que pasar por la pesadilla de saber que su hermana estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos muriendo lentamente mientras Riddle le robaba la vida.

-Harry, todo estará bien.- dijo Ron tomándolo del brazo y tratando de tranquilizarlo. -Ve con Sirius…-

-¡Es mi hermanita Ron!- le gritó Harry su amigo rojo de ira -¡Se supone que debo protegerla!¡Pettigrew se la llevó, entiendes!-

Harry se sacó de encima el brazo de su amigo con furia reprimida y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía en busca de su hermana.

-¡Harry espera!- gritó Ron antes de lanzarse tras su amigo.

Ron siguió a Harry lo más rápido que pudo la desesperación era un buen combustible y le estaba costando mucho mantener la distancia que había entre ambos. Debía detenerlo antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

En los jardines Violet Potter sentía que estaba viendo una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su mamá y su papá la despertara y le dijeran que todo era un mal sueño, le dieran un abrazo, un beso, la arroparan y se quedaran junto a ella hasta que se volviera a dormir. Pero sabía que no era lo que sucedería El cuello le dolía terriblemente, le costaba moverlo, la hemorragia no se había detenido y sentía mucho frío, además, Pettigrew la llevaba con menos cuidado que si fuera una bolsa de papas y cada vez le quedaban menos fuerzas para intentar liberarse.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, el sauce boxeador. Ahora si podía darse por perdida Pettigrew la arrojaría a los pies del sauce, y el árbol la aplastaría con sus poderosas ramas. Podía intentar escapar, debía intentarlo, pero estaba muy debilitada… Pero Peter no la arrojó a los pies del Sauce Boxeador en lugar de eso el antiguo amigo de su padre agitó la varita que le había quitado y envío una pequeña roca contra un nudo que se encontraba, se acercó a la base del árbol sin que el árbol se moviera y, sin soltarla, se introdujo por un hueco que esta en sus raíces. Su captor hizo un hechizo Lumos y el pasadizo se llenó de luz.

La estreches del pasadizo no parecía dificultar en nada su capacidad para desplazarse con rapidez y al cabo de unos pocos minutos deberían haber hecho unos cientos de metros. Inesperadamente Pettigrew se detuvo.

-Aquí están, justo donde los recordaba, detectores de rostro…- dijo para si mismo Peter. -Ya sabes donde estoy Sirius…-

Violet comenzó a atar cabos. Pettigrew sabía de la existencia de los detectores en ese pasadizo, y no se había preocupado por ocultarse. Quería que Sirius supiera donde estaba, ¿Entonces porque herir de esa forma a la profesora Rydberg? La hermana de Harry no quería saber la respuesta.

En ese momento James, Sirius y Remus estaban tomando café el despacho que tenía el último de los Black en el Castillo.

-Nunca creí que Peter fuera tan difícil de encontrar.- dijo James mientras le daba vueltas a su taza de café. -Ningún hechizo que hemos realizado a funcionado… Lily está cada vez más nerviosa… y yo no estoy mucho mejor-

Remus y Sirius permanecieron en silencio. Ninguna palabra de aliento serviría para mejorar el estado mental de su amigo. Solo si Peter moría o era atrapado podría devolverle la tranquilidad perdida a la familia Potter.

En ese momento vieron como un cristal transparente de un grupo que estaba prolijamente alineados comenzó a brillar de un color rojo intenso. Remus había visto los cristales con anterioridad ordenados a la perfección y le parecía algo extraño ese orden ya que normalmente el despacho de su amigo estaba lleno de cosas tiradas por cualquier lado. Había estado tentado de preguntarle a Sirius por los cristales, pero por una razón u otra nunca había surgido la oportunidad. Por las caras de sus amigos supo que era algo importante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Remus rápidamente.

Sirius y James se levantaron dejando caer sus sillas.

-¡Está en el túnel que lleva a la casa de los gritos!- dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguido de cerca por sus dos amigos.

James, Remus y Sirius se lanzaron por el corredor lo más rápido que pudieron cuando estaban llegando a la salida se encontraron con una persona que no esperaban encontrar el profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape.

Por más a que a Sirius y James no les agradara se detuvieron unos escasos segundos para transmitirle la información.

-Pettigrew esta en los terrenos, Snape.- dijo Sirius tratando de mantener la conversación lo más corta que fuera posible. -Deben mantener a todos los alumnos dentro.-

-Lo sé, Black.- dijo el profesor de pociones sonando molesto. -El profesor Dumbledore está enterado de la situación y se está encargando de los preparativos necesarios. Me envió a asistirlos…-

Nuevamente el profesor Dumbledore parecía adelantarse un paso a la situación. Snape, por su parte, no parecía muy feliz con la tarea que le había sido encomendada por el director. James y Sirius tampoco pero no dijeron nada y continuaron avanzando lo más rápido que podían rumbo al túnel que conectaba el sauce boxeador con la casa de los gritos.

Una vez en los terrenos se dirigieron junto al lago y comenzaron a bordearlo. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados del castillo, vieron un bulto que estaba tirado sobre el pasto y a pesar de la poca luz que quedaba se podía ver que era de un color verde esmeralda bastante diferente del tonalidad del cesped.

El color le era familiar a Sirius, un verde poco común que, y le recordaba mucho al color una túnica que tenía Alex, la misma que había utilizado el día que había aparecido los dementores y casi caía por las gradas.

En el momento en que empezó a relacionar el color que veía con la profesora de Runas, Sirius sintió como el pánico empezaba a correrle por las venas de una manera que nunca había sentido antes y aceleraba superando por varios metros a sus amigos y al profesor de pociones. No podía ser Alex, tenía que ser otra cosa una especie de alucinación, pero, a mediada que se acercaba, podía ver la cabellera rubia. Por más que quisiera negarlo los hechos eran contundentes. La figura que veía inmóvil en el suelo era su antes odiada compañera de año y actual colega. Por un interminable instante le dio la impresión de que el tiempo se detuvo y por más que intentaba correr más rápido no podía acercarse. Tenía que estar viva, no podía haberle pasado nada malo, Peter no tenía razones para atacarla. O quizás, no necesitaba razones.

Sirius vio como el cuerpo de la profesora de Runas arrastraba y sintió algo de alivio. Alex estaba viva. Pero era evidente que tenía dificultad para moverse, algo tenía que estar mal, muy mal. A medida que se acercaba notó unas manchas rojas en el césped que marcaban un sendero hasta la posición donde se encontraba, era sangre.

-¡Alex!- dijo Sirius no pudiendo ocultar su propia desesperación.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Alex!- gritó nuevamente el auror.

-¿Sirius?- dijo Alex en un hilo de voz que el último de los Black no alcanzó a escuchar.

El auror siguió el sendero de sangre y llegó por atrás de la profesora, estaba echada bocabajo y no podía verle el rostro, pero parecía estar tanteando el césped, como si buscara algo, a pocos metros delante de ella podía ver su varita entre unas rocas.

Sirius notó que las delicadas manos de la profesora estaban muy pálidas, le temblaban incontrolablemente y estaban manchadas con sangre. Pero no podía ver ninguna herida y debía voltearla para ver que le había ocurrido.

-¿Alex?- dijo Sirius suavemente a tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su colega y tomándola suavemente por los hombros. La profesora se tenso involuntariamente al sentir el contacto de las manos del auror.

-¿Sirius?- dijo nuevamente la profesora está vez el auror pudo escucharla.

Al último de los Black no le importaba que Pettigrew estuviera escondido esperando que fuera a ayudar a la profesora para atacarlo y también había olvidado la presencia de sus amigos y el profesor de pociones que se encontraban a pocos pasos de él.

-Estoy aquí, Alex.- dijo el auror con un nudo en la garganta. -Todo estará bien.-

Sirius sintió que los hombros de la profesora se aflojaban al contacto con sus manos. Por más que estaba sintiendo una desesperación que no había sentido nunca en su vida, no podía perder la cabeza y debía, a toda costa, mantener la sangre fría. Con toda la calma que se pudo permitir, la dio vuelta y vio como gruesas lenguas color rojo caían desde sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Oh Merlín!- dijo Sirius sintiendo como la desesperación crecía nuevamente dentro de él pero se obligó a mantenerla a raya. -¿Quién te hizo esto, Alex?¿Fue Pettigrew?-

Sirius tomó la fría mano de la profesora entre las suyas.

-Sí…- dijo Alex con un hilo de voz. -Fue él…-

El auror empezó a sentir como la ira crecía dentro de él de una forma que nunca había experimentado. Quería romperle el cuello con sus propias manos y liberar al mundo de la existencia de Peter lo más rápido que fuera posible, pero no podía dejar a Alex ahí debía llevarla a la enfermería lo antes.

-Debes ir tras él Sirius…- dijo la profesora Rydberg suplicante.

El último de los Black no podía creer que Alex fuera tan testaruda. El se encargaría de que Pettigrew pagara de la peor manera posible pero lo primero era la seguridad de Alex.

-Primero te llevare a la enfermería…- dijo Sirius firmemente.

El auror levantó la vista y vio que se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos y el profesor Snape, que parecía muy preocupado por la situación.

-¡No! ¡Déjame aquí!- dijo Alex con desesperación apretando la mano de Sirius con la suya. -Debes ir tras el lo antes que puedas, se llevó a Violet Potter…-

Sirius sintió como los pelos de la nuca se erizaban con las palabras de la mujer. James lanzó un lamento ahogado.

-¿Violet?- escuchó decir a James con desesperación. -No Violet… mi niña… ¿donde?-

Sirius observó a James, las piernas de su amigo no parecían poder sostenerlo y parecía que todo el color se había drenado de su rostro.

-¿James?…- dijo Alex reparando en la presencia del padre de la niña -James te juro que intente detenerlo…- Alex que estaba temblando más fuerte que nunca. -No pude hacer nada… dijo que sabrías donde…- la profesora hizo un esfuerzo para hablar -donde encontrar el primer pedazo de tu hija.-

La casa de los gritos, por eso el censor se había activado. Ahí era hacia donde se dirigía Peter. James no esperó a sus amigos y comenzó a correr hacia el sauce boxeador impulsado por la desesperación. Sirius no podía abandonarlo, en el estado que estaba Peter no tendría ningún problema en matarlo a él y a Violet en menos de un minuto.

-Snape llévala a la enfermería.- dijo Sirius rápidamente, que si bien no confiaba en él sabía que no le haría nada a Alex. -Nosotros rescataremos a Violet… y nos encargaremos de Peter.-

Sin demorarse Sirius y Remus partieron tras las huellas de James. Mucho más adelante que ellos Ron emprendía una carrera similar siguiendo a su amigo Harry Potter.

El Pelirrojo estaba teniendo problemas para alcanzar a Harry que estaba llegando casi al sauce boxeador. Si no se apuraba el árbol lo iba a hacer pedazos.

-¡Harry detente!- gritó Ron. Su amigo, quizás lo escuchó, quizás no, pero de cualquier manera no le hizo ningún caso.

Harry siguió corriendo y, como era de esperarse, ni bien estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del árbol, una rama se lanzó sobre él con rapidez de un látigo lista para barrerle las piernas, gracias a sus reflejos de buscador la saltó escapando por unos pocos centímetros y seguir corriendo, pero el sauce no había terminado con él y trató de aplastarlo con una gruesa rama. Harry, nuevamente, escapó de milagro y se lanzó a través del hueco entre las raíces que llevaba a la casa de los gritos.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Ron que estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para esquivar las ramas.

Finalmente, con algunos raspones y golpes, Ron consiguió introducirse por las raíces del sauce. Harry no le había sacado tanta ventaja como esperaba pero no reducía la velocidad.

-¡Harry espera!.- gritó Ron que sabía era un suicidio tratar de alcanzar a Pettigrew de esa forma.

Después de varios minutos de correr por el angosto corredor comenzaron a llegar a su destino, la casa de los gritos.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación que Ron recordaba bastante bien, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, seguramente destrozados por la furia de Remus Lupin durante la luna llena. Las ventanas estaban todas cubiertas con maderas. Harry observaba para todos lados buscando alguna pista del paradero de su hermana.

-¿Violet?- dijo Harry desprendiendo tensión su voz.

En ese momento Ron vio como una luz verde surgía de un oscuro rincón e instintivamente te lanzo sobre Harry segundos antes de que lo alcanzara un Avada Kedabra. Ron se puso de pie rápidamente, volcó una mesa que había sobrevivido a los ataques del licántropo y arrastró Harry detrás, los objetos sólidos eran la mejor protección contra la maldición asesina. En ese momento vio como unos hechizos volaban desde el hueco en por el cual había salido. Eran Hermione y Susan que, habían conseguido escapar a la ira del sauce boxeador, y afortunadamente estaban bien protegidas. El entrenamiento con Sirius se notó cuando las dos los ayudaron lanzando una andana de hechizos.

-Bueno… Bueno.- dijo Pettigrew saliendo de su escondite. -Esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo…-

Peter tenía una de sus manos sobre la boca de Violet, evidentemente para que no les advirtiera del inminente ataque. La niña no estaba bien. Tenía un feo corte en el cuello por el cual todavía caía sangre y parecía estar bastante debilitada. Ron tomó a Harry lo más fuerte que pudo para evitar que saliera de su escondite.

-Si no me equivoco eres Harry…- dijo Peter tranquilamente. -El hijo Slytherin de James… y algunos amigos.-

Era evidente que este Pettigrew era muy diferente al Pettigrew de su mundo, este tenía mucho más valor definitivamente pero mucha más malignidad. Ron se volvió hacía Harry.

-Debemos intentar desarmarlo.- dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro. -Tenemos la ventaja de que nos ve como niños y no cree que podamos hacerlo…-

Harry observó a Ron y asintió. El pelirrojo pudo ver la determinación del Harry de su mundo en los ojos de este. Ron contó con sus dedos hasta tres y salieron de detrás de la mesa.

-Expeliamus.- dijo Harry.

-Petrificus Totalus.- dijo Ron a continuación de su amigo.

Peter Bloqueo los dos hechizos con un escudo formado justo a tiempo. Y lanzó un par de hechizos que evidentemente eran de magia negra. Susan y Hermione salieron de su escondite mientras Pettigrew estaba ocupado con sus dos amigos y tomaron mejores posiciones detrás de los restos de un armario destrozado.

-Bueno parece que tenemos un par de chicos bastante duros por aquí…- dijo Peter riendo. -Has formado un lindo grupo, Potter. De cualquier forma no te servirá de nada le dejare sus cadáveres a tu padre como adelanto por el de tu hermana.-

-¡Cállate maldito!- dijo Harry rojo de ira mientras lanzaba un nuevo hechizo que Pettigrew volvió a bloquear.

-¿Que te parece la idea podrás ver como tu hermano mayor muere mientras intenta rescatarte?- dijo Pettigrew descubriendo la boca de su victima. -Todo un honor…-

Violet lanzó un lamento ahogado.

-¡Vete Harry…! ¡No dejes que te haga daño…!- dijo Violet entre sollozos mientras pataleaba para librarse de Peter que la tenía firmemente agarrada. -Sirius…-

Pettigrew volvió a cubrir la boca de su victima antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

-Típica respuesta de un una Gryffindor…- dijo Peter sencillamente. -No puedo decir que no era previsible.-

Harry tomó la manga de Ron y por la expresión que tenía en el rostro parecía haber hecho un descubrimiento.

-Sirius montó detectores de rostro en todos los túneles.- dijo Harry en un susurro. Eso era lo que su hermana le había querido decir antes de que Pettigrew la silenciara.

-Bien… Eso significa que está viniendo…- dijo Ron recordando que su amigo le había dicho meses atrás.

Harry asintió, con nueva esperanza. Lo único que debía hacer era mantener a Peter y a Violet dentro de la casa de los gritos hasta que el auror llegara.

-Creo recordarlos a ustedes tres…- dijo Pettigrew, apuntando alternativamente a la posición de las chicas y la de Harry y Ron, con la varita de la hermana de Harry. -En el camino de aquí a Hogsmeade… - Ron lanzó una mirada a las dos chicas que estaban agazapadas detrás de los restos del armario volcado y no se perdían ni una palabra. La varita de Susan temblaba ligeramente. -Tenía interés en hacerme con una varita pero Sirius y esa molesta de Rydberg me hicieron desistir… por cierto… si la ven díganle que creo que debería compraste unas nuevas gafas.-

Peter lanzó una carcajada y Violet parecía llorar aun más que antes. En ese momento escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a la casa de los gritos. Pettigrew se retiró nuevamente a la oscuridad protectora de su antiguo escondite. Ron escuchó unos truenos y, casi inmediatamente, como unas gruesas gotas golpeteaban sobre el techo de la casa de los gritos.

Los pasos se sentían más cercanos antes de que pudieran reaccionar entraron en la habitación no solo Sirius, si no también, James Potter y Remus Lupin.

-¡Cúbranse!- dijo Ron lo más rápido que pudo.

Los tres hombres estaban algo sorprendidos por encontrarse con el cuarteto justamente en la casa de los gritos. Sin mediar palabra los tres se pusieron a cubierto donde pudieron. Sin embargo Ron encontró extraño que Peter no hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para lanzarle un hechizo. ¿Estaría todavía en la casa de los gritos? La única forma de salir era transformándose en rata ya que las puertas y ventanas estaban firmemente trancadas, pero no podía llevarse a Violet. Ron esperaba que Pettigrew no se decidiera por deshacerse de la hermana de Harry.

Pasaron unos largos e interminables segundos, durante los cuales, no se escucho ningún ruido, solo el goteo constante de agua que ingresaba por las filtraciones que, rápidamente, había formando un charco sobre el piso de la habitación. Justo cuando Ron estaba empezando a pensar lo peor se escuchó la lúgubre voz de Peter.

-Bueno parece que nos hemos reunido otra vez amigos.- dijo Pettigrew saliendo nuevamente del oscuro rincón en el cual se había refugiado. Lleva a Violet delante de él y había sacado nuevamente el cuchillo que lo tenía sobre el cuello de la niña.

-¡Violet!- grito James palideciendo. -¿Que te ha hecho…?-

Sirius y Remus lo sostuvieron firmemente a su amigo para que no se lanzara contra Pettigrew.

-¡Déjala ir!- gritó James fuera de si, tratando de librarse de sus amigos. -¡Suelta a mi hija!-

-Tu no das las ordenes aquí, James.- dijo Peter.

-¡Déjala ir bastardo!- gritó James dominado por una profunda emoción mezcla de furia contra Pettigrew y pánico por la situación de su hija.

-Si quieres que le corte el cuello a tu hijita cornamenta sigue con esta actitud.- dijo Peter apretando los dientes y la negra hoja de su cuchillo contra el cuello de la niña. Era evidente que no le iba a temblar el pulso al momento de usarlo.

James respiraba agitadamente, pero no dijo nada más, no quería darle a Peter una excusa para que cumpliera con su amenaza, sin embargo sus ojos desprendían desesperación. El ruido de la lluvia llenó nuevamente el vacío de palabras. Ron no quería saber lo que sentía en ese momento el padre de Harry, él era padre en su mundo, su familia era lo único que importaba y no quería siquiera imaginarse que su hija estuviera en una situación parecida. Era algo demasiado horrible.

-No te preocupes Violet.- dijo James con los ojos rojos en los cuales se agolpaban unas lagrimas de desesperación. -Papa está aquí… nada te pasara.-

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, James.- dijo Peter con una mirada siniestra. -Bueno parece que tenemos un lindo reencuentro… veo que la vida les sonríe a todos… me gustaría poder decir lo mismo pero, como ven, no es así. Y es su culpa.-

-Tu te lo buscaste Peter.- dijo Remus con un tono neutro y muy calculado. -Eras nuestro amigo y nos traicionaste.-

-Entré a jugar con el lado ganador, la amistad tiene limites y no quería perder la mía por una causa que parecía estar perdida.- dijo Peter sencillamente. -Nadie podía imaginar que el señor oscuro pudiera ser derrotado, dando fin a la guerra. Sin embargo para mi, esto no ha terminado… no me he vengado todavía.-

-¿Vengado?- dijo Sirius sin molestarse por disimular el odio que sentía por su antiguo amigo. -¡Vete al infierno! ¡Que terminaras en Azkaban es tu maldita culpa! ¿¡Qué tiene que ver Violet! ¿¡Qué tiene que ver Rydberg!-

Sirius quería estrangularlo, literalmente, con sus propias manos por lo que le estaba haciendo a Violet y por lo que le había hecho a Alex, pero no quería darle a Peter la idea de que se preocupaba por ella.

-Encontraron a Rydberg.- dijo Peter sonriendo con un brillo maligno en los ojos. -Espero que haya podido entregarles mi mensaje.-

Sirius enrojeció de ira pero no dijo nada. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan se miraron entre ellos, era evidente que algo malo le había pasado a la profesora de Runas.

-Parece que si.- continuó Peter con su siniestra voz. -Bien, esperaba que Sirius viniera con un poco de suerte Remus, pero James la verdad que debo darme por satisfecho… Lamentablemente estos mocosos me han retrasado o no estaría aquí ya , sin embargo eso no es necesariamente algo malo.-

Peter seguía presionando el cuchillo contra el cuello de la niña y apuntaba a sus antiguos amigos con su varita.

-Podemos conversar unos minutos tranquilamente.- dijo Pettigrew. -Debo reconocer que hicieron bastante bien su trabajo, cuando me atraparon… hace ya doce años. Me encontraron, armaron un caso bastante fuerte en mi contra y se aseguraron de que no salga de Azkaban… lamentablemente el plan tuvo una falla y ahora tienen que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias… no contaron con el efecto que los dementores tienen sobre la magia… para ustedes niños que no saben bien que es lo que ocurrió por esos años, estos tres que se llaman mis amigos tienen un pequeño secreto. Remus es un hombre lobo. - Susan era la única que parecía sorprendida por esa información - y, James y Sirius son animagos, yo también lo soy, pero creyeron que mi forma animal me permitiría escapar de Azkaban sin ningún problema. Entonces, no tuvieron una mejor idea que lanzarme un obliviate y que olvidara que era un animago. Debo reconocer que fue una táctica bastante efectiva y que me mantuvo tras las rejas durante años… sin embargo los dementores se alimentan de emociones y absorben magia, ese obliviate creado para mantenerme tras las rejas bloqueo su acceso a muchos de mis recuerdos… pero con el tiempo el poder de los dementores lo fue removiendo.- Peter hizo una pausa. -Fue un proceso largo, difícil y traumático pero finalmente conseguí recuperar lo que había perdido… mi habilidad para transformarme de animago.-

Ron debía reconocer que Sirius, James y Remus habían tenido una buena idea. La forma animaga de Pettigrew era un problema para mantenerlo tras las rejas, sin embargo los dementores habían forzado los recuerdos del traidor.

-Nos lo imaginábamos.- dijo Remus sin demostrar sorpresa.

-Remus siempre tan inteligente…- dijo Peter. -Aunque no era algo tan difícil de suponer. Pero nunca supusiste cuales era mis planes después de que escapé… Tengo entendido que está linda jovencita en tu ahijada… salio muy parecida a su madre, sin duda habría sido una gran belleza, una lastima que no llegara a serlo.- Violet largó otro sollozo. -Porque lloras preciosa una niña tan linda como tu siempre debería tener una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-

Sacó su cuchillo de la garganta de la menor de los Potter y, sin apoyarlo, movió el cuchillo como si fuera a hacer un corte en cada mejilla

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mi niña!- gritó James casi suplicando y tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. -Esto es entre tu y yo, no metas a mi hija.-

Peter lanzó una carcajada demencial.

-Es que no te das cuenta James.- dijo Peter volviendo a colocar su cuchillo sobre la garganta de la niña. -Que mejor manera de vengarme que con tus hijos… Está niña es especial para todos pude verlo en la foto del profeta, se podía ver en su rostro que sabía que era amada por sus padres y estaba entre sus dos hermanos mayores que casi parecían protegerla… esta niña nunca estuvo en peligro nunca fue un blanco del señor oscuro, jamás consideraste siquiera que pudiera pasarle algo… nació en tiempos de paz cuando la vida te sonreía, por eso James fue mi primera opción… además no quería matar a John como todos piensan. A él se lo debo dejar al señor oscuro.-

Peter lanzó una nueva carcajada.

Ron se dio cuenta de lo calculado que había sido el plan de Pettigrew. Había escapado de Azkaban, había elegido un blanco y había esperado durante meses para poder llevar a cabo su cometido. Debía reconocer que el plan era bueno Violet Potter, la más pequeña de la familia Potter, era el eslabón débil. Nadie la considero el blanco principal de Peter. Ron se devanaba la mente tratando de encontrar una forma de salvarla ya que, no creía, que Pettigrew tuviera intenciones de irse dejando vivir a la menor de los Potter.

-Hablando del señor oscuro….- dijo Peter. -Su varita nunca apareció… y yo nunca la entregue.- parecía que esa información era importante para los merodeadores. Ron sabía que esa varita le traería a su dueño más problemas que beneficios. -Ahora recuerdo donde está y se la llevaré a mi señor…-

Los merodeadores, Susan, Harry, Hermione y Ron vieron como Peter se acercaba un poco más y lo escuchaban chapotear en el agua que había formado un enorme charco en el sector en el cual se encontraba el traidor junto a su rehén.

-Pero ya no hay nada más que discutir…- dijo Pettigrew. -Ahora van a salir de sus escondites y van a arrojar sus varitas… todos… y será mejor que lo hagan o le haré a esta niña una herida que la hará desangrarse en menos de un minutos…. Tienen diez segundos para decidirse… estoy siendo considerado, a Rydberg le dí menos tiempo.-

Ninguno de los siete quería quedarse sin varitas. Era una mala idea, pero podía ser la única forma de comprar algo de tiempo. Sirius no habría venido sin pedir refuerzos al ministerio. Los detectores montados en los túneles debían estar vinculados al ministerio para mayor efectividad.

Antes de que se cumplieran los diez segundos siete varitas se encontraban en el suelo de la casa de los gritos. No lo suficientemente cerca de Pettigrew para que las tomara.

-Bien…- dijo Pettigrew. -Quien dijo que no podíamos entendernos… Salgan de sus escondites fórmense en una línea… ustedes tres levanten las manos.- le dijo a los merodeadores. Con un rápido movimiento de la varita de Violet Peter controló que los tres merodeadores no tuvieran más armas escondidas. -Arroja la daga Sirius… la que tienes en la bota.-

El auror sacó una larga daga y la arrojó con precisión clavándola delante del montón de varitas que yacía en el suelo.

-Ahora que sé que no tendré ningún contratiempo reanudaré mis actividades.- dijo Pettigrew.

Violet estaba a punto de desmayarse la perdida de sangre había sido muy importante y solo el férreo abrazo de Peter la mantenía en pie.

-¡Despierta mocosa! necesito que decidas que mano voy a cortarte.- dijo Pettigrew molestó por tener una rehén tan poco cooperativa.

-El asunto es conmigo Peter…- dijo James. -Deja ir a mis hijos si quieres mátame aquí mismo… ahora… pero déjalos ir.-

-¡Quiero verte muerto en vida antes de realmente matarte…!- dijo Peter con ira. -¡Primero veras morir a tu hija, después a tus hijos y a tu linda esposa! ¡Quiero que no te quede nadie a quien amar en este mundo antes de que te mande al infierno!-

Peter torció la mirada hacia Remus y Sirius.

-Y ustedes no se piensen que han escapado.- dijo Peter con malicia. -Sé que tienen gente a las cuales quieren… Tu Sirius… recuerdo a tu prima, la traidora de sangre, y su familia seguro que nadie los extrañara…-

Ron sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, los aurores del ministerio estaban dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podían a la casa de los gritos. Por eso los tres merodeadores habían entregado sus varitas tan fácil, solo con la esperanza de ganar algo de tiempo y poder llegar a algún intercambio que sacara a la niña de la línea de tiro del prisionero de Azkaban. Pero parecía que Peter no tenía intenciones de encargarse de sus tres amigos hasta que no hubiera eliminado a Violet Potter. Ron sabía que debía actuar y sabía que era él era el único que podía hacerlo. No porque se considerara mejor que los dos aurores, sino por una simple razón y era que Pettigrew si bien había controlado que sus antiguos amigos no tuvieran armas escondidas, no había hecho lo mismo con ellos. Y Ron tenía en su manga izquierda la varita de tío materno, Fabián Prewett.

Debía pensar algo que pudiera detener a Pettigrew y no darle la oportunidad de utilizar su cuchillo. Peter había demostrado que era bastante bueno con los escudos como había demostrado minutos antes. Debía encontrar alguna ventaja en el escenario que le permitiera derrotar a Peter. Ron vio que el prisionero de Azkaban estaba parado sobre un charco de agua, que no tenía nada de peligroso. Pero en ese momento recordó que, cuando en su mundo de origen compraron su casa, Hermione insistió en que contara con toda la tecnología muggle que existiera eso incluía electricidad. Y se encargo de que supiera que bajo ninguna circunstancia la electricidad, el agua y las personas debían juntarse o… las personas podían terminar gravemente heridas.

Tenía agua y personas, pero le faltaba la electricidad. Lo más fácil hubiera sido un cable muggle, solo se enchufaba, se arroja al agua y freía a Peter Pettigrew. Pero, la casa de los gritos era una casa completamente mágica y no había forma de obtener electricidad. Pero eso no era un problema para Ron, tenía una varita y sabía un hechizo. Lo que si era un problema era sacar a Violet Potter de las garras de Pettigrew antes de que lo electrocutara. Sabía el hechizo correcto para atraerla hacia él, solo había un problema y era que debía ser rápido… muy rápido.

Ron colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y saco su varita.

-Electrum…- dijo Ron en un susurro mientras movía su mano izquierda haciendo los movimientos necesarios.

Comenzó a sentir como, en su mano derecha, se comenzaba a formar una pequeña esfera eléctrica. Debería tener el tamaño de una arveja pero, con un poco de tiempo, podría hacerla más grande. Lo suficientemente grande cómo para poder matar a Pettigrew. Ya no importaba que Peter fuese el encargado de darle a Voldemort un cuerpo. Estaba amenazando con matar a la hija de un hombre y a la hermana de su mejor amigo, no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Justo en ese momento Peter fijo sus ojos en él. Ron permaneció un par de segundos inmóvil simulando que no se daba por enterado.

-¡Ey tu! el pelirrojo, que tienes detrás de ti.- dijo Peter señalándolo con la varita y separando un poco el cuchillo del cuello de Violet.

No podía permitirle a Pettigrew ver lo que tenía. Lo mataría al instante y necesitaba un par de segundos más para poder tener una esfera lo suficientemente cargada como para deshacerse de Peter Pettigrew.

-Creo que te habla a ti, Susie.- dijo Ron mirando a Susan y desviando la atención de él.

La chica observó a su amigo algo asustada. Pero, pudo ver una luz azulada detrás de el cuerpo de Ron y sabía que debía intentar ayudarlo.

-No me habla a mi.- dijo Susan simulando estar enojada con Ron. -te habla a ti… siempre me hechas la culpa de todo.-

-¡Cállense!- dijo Peter. -Tu la chica pelirroja… me resultas familiar… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?-

Ron había evitado decir el apellido de Susan por una buena razón. Ser la sobrina de Madame Bones no era conveniente en situaciones como estas.

-Bones…- dijo Susan.

Ron maldijo por dentro y los tres merodeadores también.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Peter con una sonrisa. -Recuerdo a tu tía… no porque la haya conocido personalmente. Vi su rostro en el periódico, días antes del final de la guerra, mencionaban que habían hallado los cadáveres de su hermano y su cuñada… si no me equivoco tus padres.-

Peter hizo una pausa parecía estar recordando algo que lo ponía muy feliz.

-De ahí es de donde te recuerdo.- dijo Peter. -Eres muy parecida a tu madre… sus ojos eran verde, y tus ojos son azules como de tu padre.-

A Ron no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Si tu padre era mago…- dijo Peter sonriendo. -No nos dio ningún problema… ni siquiera se lo vio venir…-

Susan palideció al escuchar las palabras del prisionero de Azkaban. Hermione la tomó fuertemente por un brazo.

-¿Qué demonios está diciendo?- dijo Susan con un hilo de voz.

-Tu madre fue otro tema.- dijo Peter. -Muy bella para ser solo una sucia muggle. Dio bastante pelea la condenada, pero una maldición Imperus la volvió un poco más dócil y complaciente… después de eso no tuvo ningún problema en entretenernos a todos un buen rato.-

-No lo escuches Susan.- dijo Sirius.

El tono de voz de el auror no engaño a Ron, lo que decía Pettigrew era verdad. Iba a disfrutar el momento en que viera a Pettigrew echando humo en el suelo.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Susan entre lagrimas -¡Cállate Maldito!… No pasó así… solo los mataron.-

Peter rió fuertemente.

-Me imagino que tu tía prefirió obviar la parte en que tu madre engañaba a tu padre con varios hombres…- dijo Pettigrew riendo más fuerte. -Aunque la verdad que estando tu padre muerto hacia menos de cinco minutos ya no contaba. Y después ella lo siguió, me imagino que discutieron todo el asunto en el infierno.-

Susan estaba horrorizada por lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Cállate cerdo!- dijo Hermione desprendiendo un odio poco común de sus ojos castaños.

Pettigrew no se dio por aludido. Y parecía estar disfrutando torturar psicológicamente tanto a los merodeadores como al cuarteto.

-Suficientes buenos recuerdos.- dijo Peter volviéndose hacia Ron. -Ahora si, que es lo estas escondiendo…-

Por más que le gustara construir una bola de energía que dejara a Pettigrew como un carbón. No podía demorarse más. Si quería usar la esfera de electricidad era ahora o nunca. Solo esperaba que tuviera la sufriente potencia para matar a Pettigrew. A Violet debía sacarla, ya que, la mataría sin lugar a dudas, estaba tan débil que la vida parecía escapar de la chica cada vez más rápido.

-Nada…- dijo Ron tratando de sonar lo más inocente que le era posible. -Sacaré mis manos por favor no me lance ninguna maldición.-

Desde el momento que Harry y Hermione escucharon las palabras de su amigo supieron que algo iba a hacer. Ron no era de los que pedían que no le echen maldiciones e intentaban sonar inocentes.

-Solo saca las manos de atrás.- dijo Pettigrew enfadado -¡Ahora!-

Ron vio como Peter bajó su varita, para él era solo un mocoso molesto. Ron sacó su mano de derecha de su espalada y antes de que Pettigrew pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía lanzó la esfera de energía. Por un interminable segundo todos los presentes la vieron caer, iluminando la oscura estancia hacía el sucio charco de agua que la tormenta y las filtraciones habían formado. Los ojos de Peter seguían la esfera con algo de pánico en la mirada. Era la distracción que Ron necesitaba, una décima de segundo después, sacó su varita y se lanzó hacia adelante, debía sacar a Violet de las garras de Pettigrew antes de que la esfera tocara el agua. Pero lamentablemente había otro problema el prisionero de Azkaban sabía que intentarían rescatar a la menor de los Potter, el no pensaba permitir eso, por lo que, estaba llevando la negra hoja del cuchillo contra el cuello de la niña para ejecutarla.

De un rápido movimiento de su varita, y un segundo antes de que la esfera de electricidad tocara el agua Ron arrancó a Violet del agarre de Pettigrew, lamentablemente no sin antes recibir un nuevo corte. La niña salio volando justo a los brazos de su padre. Justo cuando la chica estuvo en el aire la esfera de energía tocó el liquido e innumerables rayos se expandieron con la velocidad de un relámpago.

Ron corrió rumbo a Pettigrew escuchando a sus espaldas gritos ininteligibles de sus amigos y viendo como los rayos de electricidad circulaban por el cuerpo de Pettigrew produciéndole horribles espasmos. Debía derribarlo costase lo que costase.

Justo cuando estuvo en posición para lanzar su hechizo la electricidad desapareció. Ron sintió olor a cabello quemado y algunas volutas de humo salían del cuerpo de Pettigrew. ¿Lo habría matado? Obtuvo su respuesta bastante rápido.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- dijo Pettigrew lanzándose sobre él con un odio demencial. -¡Arruinaste todo!-

Ron escuchó que alguien le decía que huyera, era Hermione pero no podía hacerle caso a la que sería su futura esposa. Debía encargarse de Pettigrew.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- dijo Ron con un rápido movimiento de varita.

Peter levanto un escudo y le envío su hechizo de vuelta. Ron apenas pudo esquivarlo pero Pettigrew no había terminado si no que se había lanzado contra Ron disparando hechizos casi a quema ropa.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la razón cuando vio que Remus y Sirius habían recuperado sus varitas y estaban esperando tener un tiro limpio para despachar al prisionero de Azkaban.

Ron debía sacárselo de encima.

-¡Depulso!- gritó Ron tratando de separarse de su enemigo.

Peter lo esquivó y dio una carcajada mientras le lanzaba un sectumsempra al pelirrojo. Ron apenas pudo esquivar la maldición.

-Eres rápido muchacho… conoces de hechizos- dijo Peter con malignidad mientras seguía luchando. -Pero no lo suficiente.-

Ron sabía que era verdad, no podía usar magia no verbal… no con el publico que estaba presente Hermione lo descubriría en menos de un segundo. Al recordar a su futura esposa no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada rápida hacía donde se encontraba. La vio con sus ojos castaños inundados de lagrimas, pálida, observando todo. Ron volvió su atención justo a tiempo para esquivar un Avada Kedabra.

Eso era más que suficiente, Ron lanzó un nuevo depulso que si bien no alcanzó de lleno a Peter consiguió sacarle su varita. Pero está versión de Pettigrew era rápido, mucho más rápido que la versión de su mundo y de una rápida patada mando a volar su propia varita.

Ron no se detuvo a recogerla, ya que eso significaría su muerte bajo la hoja negra del cuchillo de Pettigrew, sino que con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir le lanzó un puñetazo en el rostro a Peter. El prisionero de Azkaban no se inmutó siquiera e intentó atravesar su estomago con el cuchillo. Ron escapó de milagro y teniendo que lamentar solo un tajo en su túnica.

-¡Te arrancare las piernas maldito!- dijo Pettigrew al ver que Ron no era una presa fácil de herir.

Ron tenía que dar vuelta el balance de la pelea. Ninguno de los dos tenía varita, pero Peter seguía blandiendo el cuchillo con locura dificultando la posibilidad de sacárselo de encima.

Ron estaba cada vez más cansado pero Peter no parecía querer darse por vencido. Y atacaba con renovadas energías. El pelirrojo sabía que para darles una posibilidad de actuar a los merodeadores debía sacarse de encima a Pettigrew.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas energías Ron lanzó una potente patada en el pecho a Pettigrew. Era una jugada arriesgada pero obtuvo su cometido y Peter salio volando hacia un rincón oscuro de la habitación.

Por unos segundos la habitación quedó en silencio. Solo se escucho el ruido de la lluvia y el murmullo ininteligible de sus amigos. Ron escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia el, seguramente sus amigos, y rápidamente levantó su mano indicándoles que se detuvieran, la habitación quedo nuevamente en silencio. Ron escudriñaba la oscuridad en busca de su enemigo, si quería derrotarlo debía recuperar su varita. Justo cuando Ron estaba apuntó de bajar la vista para buscarla, vio algo que venía volando directamente hacía él era el cuchillo de hoja negra de Pettigrew. El pelirrojo escapó por milímetros y escuchó como se clavaba en una puerta que tenía detrás.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio la cara asesina de Pettigrew que se dirigía hacia el, a toda velocidad, escapando por escasos centímetros a los hechizos que sus antiguos amigos le lanzaban para detenerlo. En menos de un segundo lo había lanzado contra la puerta haciendo pasar hacia el otro lado, a una nueva habitación.

Ron sabía que se había roto algunas costillas, estaba atontado y era un blanco fácil. Tratando inútilmente de olvidar el dolor Ron se obligó a ponerse de pie.

-Me has traído una enormidad de problemas muchacho.- dijo Pettigrew con odio en la voz. -La niña era mi venganza y tu me la quitaste, va a ser un gusto matarte…-

Peter tomo un fragmento de madera del suelo. Antes de que Ron pudiera siquiera pensat en hacer algo Pettigrew lo apuñalo en el estomago.

-No es…- dijo Peter clavando la estaca otra vez. -…Lo mismo que mi cuchillo…- Ron sentía como un frío comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo y sus miembros perdían la fuerza -Pero es casi igual de efectivo…- Ron sintió una nueva puñalada -Todavía puedes ser de algo de utilidad, y me ayudaras a encontrar una salida.-

Haciendo uso de una fuerza que no parecía posible en él, Pettigrew lo levanto y lo lanzó contra una puerta que el pelirrojo no había visto. Ron sintió nuevamente el ruido de sus huesos romperse, pero a diferencia de sus huesos, la gruesa la puerta de madera no se rompió, solo se agrieto.

Pettigrew no cedió en su empeño por encontrar una salida y nuevamente lanzó a Ron contra la puerta, esta vez el pelirrojo se encontró en el suelo mojado afuera de la casa de los gritos, no podía moverse por más que quería. Sentía gusto metálico en la boca, era sangre y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Por todos los medios intento mantenerse conciente, pero era muy difícil. El ruido de hechizo lo rodeó y vio a Peter pasar junto a él llevando su cuchillo e internándose en el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad. En ese momento vio que varios aurores llegaban desde el camino que conducía a Hogsmeade. Un poco tarde para él.

En menos de un segundo vio que varias personas lo rodeaban. Hermione estaba pálida y con los ojos llorosos, quería decirle que no se preocupara que podo saldría bien, pero, por alguna razón, las palabras pudieron salir de su boca.

Ron sintió que alguien tomaba su cabeza y trataba de mantenerla en su lugar.

-Quédate conmigo Ron.- dijo Sirius muy preocupado. -Tienes que explicarle a tu madre lo que hiciste hoy.-

Evidentemente el auror quería bromear.

-Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería y quedaras como nuevo.- dijo Sirius.

En ese momento Ron empezó a sentir como todo se comenzaba a oscurecer, y mientras escuchaba los gritos lejanos de Hermione y sus amigos llamándolo se sumergió en la inconciencia.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos era de noche, no sabía bien cuanto tiempo había pasado pero era evidente que estaba en la enfermería. En ese momento escuchó un carraspeo a su costado que lo llamaba. Ron torció su cabeza con algo de dificultad y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

-Era hora que despertaras Ronald.- dijo una chica rubia, que era la viva imagen de Alice Longbottom, la hija de Neville.

El ente había vuelto.

Bueno con esto termina el capitulo 36. Este capitulo lo tenía pensado desde hacia dos años más o menos (un poco menos en realidad) y finalmente pude volcarlo a "papel". Espero que les haya gustado y no los haya angustiado demasiado. Por cualquier cosa dejen sus comentarios.

Saludos

Salvatore


	37. Consecuencias

Capitulo 37:

Remus, Sirius y James se quedaron observando como la esfera de electricidad caía desde la mano de Ron. Ninguno entendía como había obtenido una varita, pero era la mejor oportunidad que tenían de salvar a Violet desde que todo este desastre había comenzado. Por alguna razón los refuerzos que Sirius había solicitado no estaban llegando. La posibilidad de ganar algo de tiempo para que otros aurores sorprendieran a Pettigrew era lo único que les había impulsado a dejar sus varitas. La estrategia les había comprado un par de minutos, no demasiado, pero esperaban que fuera lo suficiente. Después de ver el estado en el que estaba Violet y lo que le había hecho a Alexandra se debía ser muy cuidadoso con Peter. Sin embargo los aurores no llegaron cuando Sirius los esperaba y ahora Ron, el mejor amigo de su ahijado estaba tomando las cosas en sus manos.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba Violet salió volando hacía James y Ron corría hacía a Pettigrew dispuesto a dar pelea. Sirius maldijo toda la idea del club de duelo. Ahora Ron creía que podía enfrentarse a Peter.

-¡Ron!¡No!- dijo Hermione sonando desesperada.

-Estas con papá hija.- escucharon decir James mientras ponía a cubierto a su hija, que no tenía más fuerzas para sostenerse en pie.

Remus y Sirius dispararon dos Petrificus Totalus, la idea era neutralizar a los dos contendientes, pero, antes de que los hechizos llegaran a su blanco una barrera invisible los detuvo. Remus y Sirius se observaron preocupados. Ron, mientras tanto, seguía dándole pelea a Pettigrew.

Harry al ver que los hechizos rebotaban se lanzó para ayudar a su amigo pero fue rechazado por la invisible pared.

-Peter levantó una barrera que va por toda la habitación.- explicó Remus.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Sirius que ahora se daba cuenta que no podría ayudar a Ron. El único hechizo que superaría ese tipo de barrera era un Avada Kedabra y no podía lanzar uno de esos a menos que tuviera un tiro limpio.

Remus se puso a trabajar para desactivar la barrera inmediatamente. James estaba intentando unos hechizos curativos con Violet y no parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito en su tarea.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?¿Cuándo?- dijo Sirius temblando de furia.

-Yo se lo enseñe a hacer… durante la guerra a ti también.- dijo Remus mientras seguía trabajando con su varita. -El cuando… me imagino que fue mientras nosotros entramos. Prefirió armar esta barrera a lanzarnos un hechizo. La esfera de energía de Ron desvió desestabilizarlo temporalmente permitiéndole a él entrar y sacar a Violet.-

Sirius observó aliviado como un depulso de Ron alcanzaba la varita de Pettigrew y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su estudiante. Muy preocupado, pero orgulloso. Lamentablemente el alivio duro poco ya que Pettigrew se las arregló para desarmar a Ron de una patada en la mano. Ahora la pelea estaba desequilibrada ya que Pettigrew tenía su cuchillo. Sirius sabía que, si Remus no conseguía bajar el escudo rápido, debía lanzar una maldición asesina a Pettigrew ni bien tuviera oportunidad.

Sirius vio como Ron conseguía esquivar una puñalada asesina de Pettigrew y lo mandaba volando de una patada contra el oscuro hueco en el cual se había escondido en un primer momento.

Los chicos se acercaron a donde estaba Remus tratando de bajar la barrera de Pettigrew. Ron sin mirar levanto la mano para que se detuvieran, pensaba que podían cruzar, pero la verdad es que todavía no era así. En menos de un segundo Sirius vio como el cuchillo de Peter era lanzado contra Ron y por un momento temió lo peor, pero los reflejos del pelirrojo lo pusieron a salvo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sirius vio como Peter salió de su escondite hacia Ron y lo más rápido que pudo lanzó un par de Avada Kedabras, pero lamentablemente, no fue lo suficientemente veloz y Peter tomó al amigo de su sobrino y se estrelló contra una puerta destruyéndola.

-¡Lunático!- dijo Sirius tratando de apurar a su amigo.

Sirius vio un leve parpadeo.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Remus.

Los dos merodeadores se lanzaron tras Pettigrew y Ron. Rápidamente cruzaron la primera puerta destrozada y vieron que había una segunda destruida. El pelirrojo esta en el suelo inmóvil y, por un momento, Sirius pensó lo peor. Cuando llegó junto a él lo vio bastante mal herido, tenía múltiples puñaladas y unos golpes bastante feos, pero, estaba vivo… por ahora.

El auror le sostuvo la cabeza para evitar que se moviera.

-Quédate conmigo Ron.- dijo Sirius muy preocupado. -Tienes que explicarle a tu madre lo que hiciste hoy.-

Sirius no puedo evitar sentir que la broma estaba fuera de lugar, pero, no podía sonar preocupado. Ron lo miro con una mirada que decía que nada de lo que dijera podría hacer ver mejor la situación.

-Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería y quedaras como nuevo.- dijo Sirius que en ese momento vio que sus colegas se acercaban.

Sirius no pudo evitar preguntarse porque habían tardado tanto en llegar. Algunos comenzaron a ir hacia el bosque siguiendo la pista de Pettigrew.

El auror observo al pelirrojo que en ese preciso instante estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Ron!- le grito Sirius -¡Mantente conciente!

Sirius vio que sus amigos lo rodeaban y Hermione parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Ron…- dijo la castaña cuyo rostro estaba surcado por lagrimas y pálido como la cera. -Está…-

-Inconciente.- dijo Sirius que todavía sentía el pulso del chico.

Rápidamente te acercaron Tonks y Kingsley para tener contacto con la situación.

-¡¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto?- dijo Sirius indignado.

-Campos antiaparición...- dijo Kingsley a modo de explicación. -Tuvimos que venir desde Hogsmeade a pie ¿Cual es la situación?-

Sirius intento olvidar su frustración por un momento.

-Pettigrew escapó al bosque, este chico y la hija de James están bastante mal heridos.- dijo Sirius. -Vamos a tener que llevarlos lo antes posible a Hogwarts Madame Pomfrey va a poder encargarse de atenderlos y si lo requiere desde ahí podemos trasladarlos a San Mungo-

Kingsley entró en la casa para poder ayudar a James. Tonks se quedó con Sirius y comenzó a realizar una serie de hechizos curativos.

-Creo que deberíamos apurarnos.- dijo la metamorfomaga finalmente. -Los hechizos que utilice lo mantendrán con vida pero no es nada demasiado permanente.-

En ese momento volvió Kingsley.

-James se adelantó por el túnel.- dijo el auror. -No pudimos cerrar las heridas de su hija.-

Sirius tuvo un mal presentimiento pero no quiso decir nada.

-Muy bien, vamos.- dijo Sirius poniendo un hechizo en Ron para transportarlo.

Todo el grupo comenzó a volver por el túnel que llevaba al sauce boxeador. James iba bastante adelantado y no alcanzaron a verlo. El grupo no cruzó demasiadas palabras, nadie estaba de animo y finalmente salieron a los jardines de Hogwarts. En ese punto Remus se despidió diciendo que debía ir a su despacho, la luna saldría dentro de poco.

Se separaron del licántropo y sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron encontraron a el profesor Dumbledore que, evidentemente, los estaba esperando. Parecía muy preocupado por toda la situación pero, no hizo ninguna pregunta hasta que Ron estuvo acomodado en una cama al final de la enfermería.

En otra cama yacía Alex completamente inmóvil, tenia los ojos vendados y parecía estar bajo el efecto de alguna poción somnífera. Detrás de un biombo salio Madame Pomfrey seguida de James Potter. El amigo de Sirius tenía la ropa manchada con la sangre de su hija, estaba sumamente pálido y no parecía que sus piernas pudieran sostenerlo muy bien.

-El Medimago Dunne es uno de los mejores James.- dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras le acercaba una silla. Sirius no sabía si era para que esperara o para que no se desmayara. -Ahora si me permites debo atender al señor Weasley… señorita Tonks ayúdeme aquí.- después se volvió a Harry, Hermione y Susan. -Ustedes niños pueden esperar afuera, cuando tenga noticias de sus amigos serán los primeros en saberlas.-

-Ron…- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz -¿Se pondrá bien?-

La chica era un mar de lagrimas, Susan, que si bien no estaba llorando, tampoco estaba mucho mejor.

-No.- dijo Harry firmemente. -No me iré hasta que no me digan como está mi hermana y Ron.-

Madame Pomfrey evaluó rápidamente la situación.

-Tu te quedas Potter.- dijo Madame Pomfrey lanzando un suspiró . -Un minuto y ni un segundo más.-

Madame Pomfrey y obligó a las dos chicas a salir, que no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la decisión de la enfermera.

-Papá…- dijo Harry sonando muy preocupado -¿Está bien Violet?-

James se dio cuenta que con su cara no hacía otra cosa más que preocupar a su hijo, por lo que, se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

-Tu hermana estará bien.- dijo James que se obligó a poner buena cara frente a su hijo. -Tu hermana se pondrá bien…- repitió James. -Tiene a un medimago experimentado de San Mungo para atenderla… ahora esta durmiendo. Le han dado unas cuantas pociones para que estuviera mejor y no sintiera dolor. Pero, le quedara una cicatriz en el cuello…-

Ahí Sirius entendió porque ni James ni Kingsley no habían podido curarla en la casa de los Gritos.

-No…- negó Harry sin poder creer lo que su padre le contaba. -No puede quedarle una cicatriz a menos que…-

Harry finalmente entendió lo que su padre le decía y trató de aguantar unas cuantas lagrimas sin mucho éxito.

-¿Pero estará bien?- preguntó nuevamente el chico de Slytherin con un nudo en la garganta.

James abrazó a su hijo nuevamente.

-Si estará como nueva en un par de días.- dijo el patriarca de la familia Potter obligándose sonar convencido. -Ahora ve afuera, no creo que madame Pomfrey quiera demasiada gente dando vueltas mientras sus pacientes no están estabilizados.-

Harry dio media vuelta y comenzó a arrastrar sus pies en dirección a la puerta. Entonces recordó que Ron también había sido herido… quizás peor que su hermana.

-Su amigo estará bien.- dijo Madame Pomfrey cuando lo vio junto a la cama del pelirrojo. -Solo son golpes, huesos rotos, fisura de cráneo, pulmones perforados… y no se cuantas cosas más, pero se pondrá bien… no utilizaron magia oscura en él.-

Harry lanzó un suspiro de alivio, al menos Ron sanaría rápido.

Cuando estuvo afuera de la enfermería fue asaltado por un sin número de preguntas de Susan y Hermione, trató de responderles lo mejor que pudo y les explicó lo que había sucedido con Ron y con su hermana. Las dos chicas hicieron algunas preguntas más y finalmente se quedaron calladas, sentadas muy juntas, mientras Harry caminaba nerviosamente de un lado para otro. Después de media hora de espera escucharon unos pasos que acercaban. Los tres torcieron la vista y vieron como se acercaba un grupo compuesto por varios pelirrojos y un chico con cabello color negro azabache muy parecido a Harry. Eran Percy, Fred, George, Ginny y John Potter. Los cinco venían acompañados por la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Ginny observó a los amigos de su hermano, los tres estaban hechos un completo desastre, Hermione tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Susan tenía la mirada perdida y no había reaccionado a la llegada de los Weasley y John Potter. En cuanto a Harry, jamás lo había visto tan preocupado.

La Profesora McGonagall ingresó a la enfermería indicándoles al grupo que esperara. Adentró encontró un poco más de calma James Potter, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt y el Profesor Dumbledore estaba conversando mientras esperaban que, Madame Pomfrey y el medí mago traído desde San Mungo terminaran con su trabajo.

Harry se alejó un poco junto con su hermano y comenzó a explicarle algo en voz baja. John no pareció tomar las noticias que le dio su hermano muy bien, ya que le dio un violento puñetazo a la pared. Ginny observó como Harry abrazó a su hermano y después de tranquilizarlo un poco prefirió dejarlo solo y volver a la puerta de la enfermería. John parecía necesitar algo de tiempo solo.

-Harry… ¿Cómo está mi hermano?- le pregunto Ginny muy preocupada cuando el mejor amigo de su hermano se acercó nuevamente al grupo. -Es verdad que Pettigrew lo hirió… la profesora McGonagall no nos dijo nada más.-

-Madame Pomfrey me dijo que estará bien, que Pettigrew no utilizó magia oscura en él.- dijo Harry.

Ginny quería llorar del alivio que sentía, por un momento temió que les hubieran ocultado el estado real de Ron y que, realidad, su hermano mayor estuviera agonizando y que los hubieran llamado para que pudiera despedirse de ellos. Sin darse cuenta como, Ginny se descubrió abrazando a Harry y enterrando su rostro contra su tunica.

La menor de los Weasley se sentía mucho más segura entre los brazos de Harry, pero en ese momento recordó que la hermana del chico estaba también en la enfermería y la reacción de John Potter.

-Harry… tu hermana.- dijo Ginny preocupada -¿Como está?-

La hermana de Ron sintió el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba incómodamente.

-Pettigrew casi la mata.- dijo Harry en un susurro. -Utilizo un cuchillo que tenía magia negra y le quedara una cicatriz en el cuello… para siempre…-

La menor de los Weasley abrazó más fuerte a Harry, pero esta vez, con la intención de reconfortarlo. Ahora podía entender la reacción de John.

-Lo importante es que está a salvo…- dijo Harry tratando de buscar el lado positivo. -Si no hubiera sido por Ron no sé que hubiera pasado…-

Pero adentro de la enfermería los adultos estaba hablando sobre lo sucedido y tenían una buena idea de que es lo que hubiera sucedido.

-Creó un escudo para impedir que pudiéramos rescatarla, había campos anti aparición para evitar que llegara la ayuda…- dijo Sirius Black al director mientras esperaba que terminaran de atender a los dos chicos. -No evitó de ninguna manera los detectores de rostro… Su plan era que pudiéramos ver como Violet moría, y en el caso de que pudiéramos levantar el escudo, era poco probable que tuviéramos suficiente tiempo para ayudarla.-

El director parecía estar analizando lo sucedido en las últimas horas. Era una suerte que solo hubiera tres personas heridas. El saldo de la sangrienta expedición de Pettigrew a Hogwarts podría haber sido mucho más trágico. En ese momento el director observó a Sirius. El auror observaba la figura de Alexandra que yacía inconciente. Si bien le habían informado pocos minutos antes que estaría bien no parecía sentirse mucho más tranquilo. ¿Sería posible que hubiera algo más a parte de una simple preocupación? Seguro que sí.

-Estará bien Sirius.- dijo Albus.

-Seguro que no…- dijo Sirius con un nudo en la garganta. -Tendrá problemas…-

-Por lo que me han dicho Madame Pomfrey y el Medimago Dunne… Su único problema será poder conseguir unos anteojos nuevos, y poder corregir los exámenes de Runas a tiempo.- dijo Albus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sirius se sintió un poco más aliviado. Realmente lamentaba que la profesora se hubiera visto involucrada en todo el asunto de Pettigrew.

El auror decidió quedarse por unos momentos más en la enfermería James necesitaba un rostro amigo para acompañarlo y quería vigilar a Alex unos instantes más. Sabía que a la larga tendría que irse ya que no era nada de la profesora de Runas y seguramente en algún momento de la noche debería reanudar sus investigaciones para atrapar a Pettigrew. Pero, mientras tanto, prefería quedarse ahí.

En esos momentos, afuera de la enfermería, llegaban nuevas y sumamente preocupadas visitas: Los padres de Ron, Lily Potter y Madame Bones.

Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall salieron a interceptarlos y aclararles la vida de sus hijos no corría ningún peligro. A los padres se les permitió ingresar primero y a los hermanos y amigos se les prometió hacerlos ingresar en pocos minutos.

Madame Bones se acercó a su sobrina. Por suerte no había sido herida y solo parecía estar muerta de preocupación por sus amigos. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, le prometió que todo saldría bien, y se dirigió a la enfermería para informarse de la situación con el profesor Dumbledore. Pero la chica la retuvo tomándola de la mano. Amelia estuvo tentada a decirle que después hablarían pero, algo en la mirada de su sobrina le dijo que lo que sea que quería no podía demorar.

Susan llevó a su tía unos metros más lejos para tener algo de privacidad.

-¿Qué ocurre Susie?- preguntó Madame Bones algo preocupada por la actitud de su sobrina. -¿Te sucedió algo…?-

-No…- dijo Susan y se demoró un poco antes de continuar. -Es que Pettigrew dijo unas cosas terribles… dijo que le recordaba a mamá y que el había estado ahí…- a Susan le costaba horrores repetirle a su tía lo que Peter le había dicho -Había estado cuando los mataron y dijo que le habían hecho cosas horribles a mamá… Por favor dime que no es verdad.-

Susan observó expectante a su tía esperando que le dijera que todo era la invención de la torcida imaginación de un demente. Pero su tía solo cerró los ojos tristemente.

-Es verdad…- dijo la pelirroja sintiendo como la desesperación la invadía.

-Sabía lo que había sucedido…- dijo la tía de Susan tratando de mantenerse calma. -Nunca supimos quien estaba detrás del ataque a tus padres… solo sospechas.-

-¡Y siempre me lo ocultaste!- dijo Susan sonando muy enojada.

Amelia siempre había temido que llegara ese momento, pero intentó mantener la calma.

-Nunca quise ocultarte nada.- dijo Madame Bones. -Solo quise esperar a que fueras mayor y pudieras entender mejor… Nunca quise que te enteraras de esta forma.-

La tía de Susan alargó su mano para estrechar a la chica que quería como una hija pero esta dio un paso atrás rehuyendo al contacto. El rechazo de su sobrina le dolió tanto como una maldición cruciatus.

-¡No!… Déjame… solo déjame.- dijo Susan entre lagrimas a tiempo que se alejaba de la mujer que la había criado.

Amelia observó alejarse a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Sabía que debía darle tiempo, y esperar que pudiera entenderla.

Madame Bones dio media vuelta y entró en la enfermería como era de esperarse todos los padres estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Mi bebé…- dijo Lily entre lagrimas mientras James la abrazaba. -Mi hermosa bebé.-

El matrimonio Potter estaba sentado junto a la cama de la niña que tenía vendado el cuello y evidentemente estaba bajo el efecto de algunas pociones que le permitían dormir placidamente y no sufrir el dolor de las heridas que Pettigrew le había provocado.

En la otra cama Ron Weasley, uno de mejores amigos de Susan, yacía con el torso envuelto en vendas. Los padres del chico parecían estar algo más tranquilos que los Potter pero tenían la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

Madame Bones prefirió no distraer ni a los Potter, ni a los Weasley. En cambio se dirigió hacia donde estaban reunidos los aurores y el profesor Dumbledore.

-Madame Bones.- dijo Sirius Black ni bien la vio. -Creo que debería saber que Pettigrew dijo algunas cosas que afectaron a Susan…-

-Susie ya habló conmigo, igualmente gracias por avisarme Sirius.- dijo Amelia Bones amablemente, pero cerrando el tema y dando a entender que la conversación con su sobrina no había salido muy bien.

En pocos minutos los aurores y el profesor Dumbledore le contaron la secuencia de hechos. La tía de Susan estaba sorprendida de que nadie hubiera muerto.

-Muy bien.- dijo Madame Bones después de unos instantes. -Tenemos bastantes aurores y dementores buscándolo… Me han informado que el campo anti aparición lo formó con unos cristales encantados que están prohibidos para los particulares… Sirius quiero que investigues la pista del cuchillo, que te acompañe Alice Longbottom. Si no me equivoco Pettigrew pudo haber conseguido ese cuchillo en Borgin & Burkes… Kingsley, tu y Tonks vayan al Callejón Knockturn estoy segura que esos cristales salieron de ahí… no dejen piedra sin levantar. Tengan cuidado es posible que Pettigrew vuelva sobre sus pasos para poder escapar.-

Madame Bones le entregó unos pergaminos a los aurores.

-Son ordenes de allanamiento y arresto firmadas, lo único que tienen que hacer es completarlas.- dijo la tía de Susan. -Buena suerte y tengan cuidado.-

Una vez que los aurores se fueron Madame Bones tomo asiento y observó como los hermanos y amigos de los dos chicos heridos ingresaron a la enfermería para visitarlos. De cualquier manera la enfermera no les permitió permanecer demasiado tiempo y tuvieron que retirarse a los pocos minutos.

Cuando salieron Hermione, los hermanos Potter y los Weasley se reunieron afuera.

-Voy a matar a Pettigrew.- dijo John temblando de ira.

Todos parecían compartir sentimientos similares.

-Pero ten por seguro que terminara cayendo.- dijo Harry.

-No puedo creer lo de Ron.- dijo George sonando algo sorprendido y preocupado. -Enfrentándose con Pettigrew de esa forma… Mamá lo va a matar.-

-Ron esta demostrando ser bastante duro en estos últimos años.- dijo Fred. -Quien lo hubiera dicho del pequeño Ronnie…-

Ginny sabía que Fred tenía razón, Ron no era el mismo que tres años atrás. La chica observó a su hermano y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero, finalmente permaneció en silencio.

-Podría haber rescatado a Violet y dejar que los aurores solucionaran todo.- dijo Hermione temblando de indignación. -Pero el muy…- la chica de Ravenclaw parecía a punto de decir algo muy grosero sobre Ron pero finalmente te contuvo -…tonto tenía que jugar a ser el héroe y tratar de atrapar a Pettigrew.-

Ninguno había visto a Hermione tan enojada en su vida.

Finalmente el grupo decidió volver a sus salas comunes, por suerte Ron, Violet y la profesora Rydberg estaban sanos y salvos.

Las horas pasaron y, finalmente, cerca de las dos de la mañana Ron despertó. No sabía bien cuanto tiempo había pasado pero era evidente que estaba en la enfermería. En ese momento escuchó un carraspeo a su costado que lo llamaba. Ron torció su cabeza con algo de dificultad y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

-Era hora que despertaras Ronald.- dijo una chica rubia, que era la viva imagen de Alice Longbottom, la hija de Neville.

El ente había vuelto. Estaba parada junto a la cama de Ron vistiendo, como siempre, el uniforme con los colores de Slytherin.

-¡Tu!- dijo Ron con fastidio a tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

-No hables tan fuerte.- le dijo el ente en un susurro. -Recuerda que estás en la enfermería… si bien arregle las cosas para que nadie pudiera escucharnos no es motivo para faltar a las reglas- el ente tocó la tela del biombo que le daba algo más de privacidad a Ron -la verdad es que estas cosas son muy bonitas y fue un lindo detalle de Madame Pomfrey de darles uno a cada uno de ustedes.-

En ese momento Ron recordó que no debería ser el único hospitalizado.

-La hermana de Harry…- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

-Está bien.- lo interrumpió el ente. -Por suerte pudo ser atendida a tiempo. Y, para que sepas, Alexandra Rydberg también fue herida por Pettigrew pero se repondrá.-

Ron no sabía lo de la profesora de Runas, pero sintió un enorme alivio al saber que todos estaban a salvo.

-Entonces…- dijo el ente mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a él. -¿Me extrañaste?-

-No.- dijo Ron sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Vamos no te pongas así.- dijo el ente riendo -Incluso te traje una tarjeta…-

El ente le entregó una tarjeta. Ron la abrió y leyó una inscripción que decía: "¡Mejórate Ron!" tenía dibujada una carita sonriente, corazoncitos en los ángulos y firmaba "Alice".

El pelirrojo arrojó la tarjeta con poca delicadeza sobre la mesa que tenía costado de la cama.

-¿Te llamas Alice?- preguntó Ron, que nunca se había interesado por saber como se llamaba ese condenado espectro.

-No fue mi primera opción pero me pareció un buen nombre.- dijo el ente. -Por cierto… jamás me has preguntado como me llamaba.-

-Nunca me lo dijiste.- dijo Ron sin ganas de seguir la conversación.

-Vamos Ron no te pongas todo ceñudo.- dijo el ente sonriendo. -Se que en el fondo me quieres…-

Ron bufó y la observo como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Bueno, te voy a contar lo que he estado haciendo desde que nos vimos la última vez.- continuó el ente sin darle importancia a la mirada que le echaba Ron. -Nada.-

-No sé por qué no me sorprendo.- dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

La ente frunció el seño.

-Para que sepas, mis superiores no tomaron muy bien que trajera a tu sobrina para que te visitara y te ayudara a mejorar las cosas con tu hermano.- dijo el ente. -Por eso me sacaron de tu caso y no pensaban volverme a dejar comunicarme contigo, pero, gracias a que casi te mueres me volvieron a enviar para que hable contigo.-

-Eso significa que me ayudaras.- dijo Ron que por primera vez estaba algo interesado en lo que el ente tuviera para decirle.

-No demasiado…- dijo el ente después de unos segundos. -No me devolvieron ninguno de mis conocimientos del futuro, ni la capacidad para intervenir.-

Ron perdió el interés nuevamente.

-Entonces para que viniste.- dijo el pelirrojo sin darle vueltas al asunto. -Si es para visitarme puedes irte yendo por donde viniste.-

Ron deseaba que el ente te largara y lo dejara dormir.

-Siempre tan simpático.- respondió el ente con una sonrisa. -No se si recuerdas lo que te dije cuando llegaste aquí.-

-Me dijiste que estaba en el pasado.- dijo Ron con desgano. -Y esto no es el pasado… no sé lo que es pero no es el pasado.-

-Eso lo supusiste tu Ronnie.- dijo el ente. -Lo que te dije fue que estabas en una línea de tiempo paralela… el pasado o algo parecido.-

A Ron le parecía que el ente estaba tratando de sacarlo de quicio.

-El tema es que yo te dije que no podías decirle o comunicar nada a nadie por ningún medio a menos que estuvieras muriendo.- dijo el ente y agregó rápidamente al ver el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Ron. -Antes de que te ilusiones déjame recordarte que ahora gozas de perfecta salud eso significa que no puedes decir nada.-

Ron comenzó a sentir como la ira acumulada a lo largo de años comenzaba a surgir otra vez.

-Ustedes me trajeron a este lugar, me alejaron de mi familia y no me dan ninguna ayuda.- dijo Ron muy enojado. -Esperan que pueda resolver las cosas, para que Voldemort no llegue al poder ¿Y me ayudan en algo? ¡No! ¡Solo se quedan mirándonos como si fuéramos hormigas en un jardín! Me parece que no les interesa un reverendo demonio que cambien las cosas.-

-Claro que si.- dijo el ente firmemente sin reaccionar ante la ira del pelirrojo. -Hemos visto mundos consumidos completamente por la destrucción que genero Voldemort u otros personajes mucho peores llevando muggles y magos por igual a guerras interminables que terminaron por destruir a la humanidad y la vida en la tierra. No podemos dejar que eso ocurra en nuestro mundo y tu tienes que ayudarnos.-

-¿Tengo que ayudarlos? A mi nadie me preguntó nada. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque ustedes trajeron ¿Por que no me envían de regreso?- dijo Ron. -Al menos…-

Ron considero por un instante como sería si, por lo menos Hermione estuviera con él. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles podrían apoyarse el uno al otro en esta demencial misión. Pero, por más que lo tentara, desecho la idea. No quería que Hermione sufriera lo mismo que él. Sabía que su esposa no soportaría vivir en un mundo en el cual Hugo y Rose no existían.

-Mejor deja las cosas como están.- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

-Creo que no estás apreciando demasiado tu nuevo hogar.- dijo la ente.

-¡Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo!.- dijo Ron molesto.

La ente que utilizaba la imagen de Alice Longbottom se puso de pie.

-Ven conmigo.- dijo la ente.

-Por si no lo ves me han apuñalado.- dijo Ron señalando sus vendajes.

-¡Anda! No seas flojito.- dijo la ente poniéndole una mano sobre sus heridas.

Ron no sintió ningún dolor. Evidentemente Madame Pomfrey había realizado su trabajo de maravillas. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el ente le arrojó una túnica. Si bien no le gustaba salir de expedición, estaba bastante intrigado por lo que el ente quería mostrarle.

-Bien.- dijo la ente una vez que Ron estuvo de pie. -Tómame de mi hombro.-

Ron permaneció un par de segundos algo indeciso pero finalmente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Inmediatamente sintió como que un traslador se hubiese activado y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba tirado en un frío piso de roca.

Miro hacia ambos lados y reconoció de inmediato el lugar. Estaba en un corredor de Hogwarts y si bien estaba desierto se escuchaba música y risas a lo lejos.

Ron se puso de pie sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, en ese momento reparó en la presencia del ente junto a él.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ron. -¿Hogwarts?.-

-Ya te darás una idea de donde y cuando estamos Ron.- dijo la ente crípticamente como era usual en ella. -Sígueme.- Agregó a tiempo que comenzaba a caminar

Ron comenzó a caminar junto al ente. Era evidente que se encontraba en Hogwarts lo cual dejaba otra pregunta para responder que era ¿Cuando?. Continuaron caminando un par de minutos y el ruido de la música fue en aumento. Ron estaba cada vez más seguro del momento preciso en el cual se encontraban cuando vio una chica con vestido de fiesta y un chico con tunica de gala besándose apasionadamente en un oscuro rincón.

-Esto es el baile de navidad.- dijo Ron mientras continuaban caminando.

Se cruzaron nuevamente con algunas parejas, grupos de amigos y amigas, una chica llorando desconsoladamente mientras dos amigas la consolaban, un chico que parecía haberse pasado de copas. Sin embargo ninguno parecía reparar en su presencia.

-¿Pueden vernos…?- preguntó Ron intriga por la indiferencia que mostraban los alumnos a su presencia.

Ron no sentía ganas de cruzarse con una versión futura de él mismo… aunque podía ser una ventaja. Podría obtener algo de información y, revelarse cosas a si mismo, no era una violación de las estúpidas reglas de los entes.

-No pueden vernos ni escucharnos.- explicó el ente. -Solo vinimos a observar y recabar información, no a interactuar.-

Finalmente llegaron al gran comedor donde Ron pudo observar la magnifica fiesta de navidad. Los recuerdos de esa fiesta eran amargos para el pelirrojo pero, si hacía bien las cosas podía obtener una revancha y conseguir que Hermione fuera con él al baile.

Ron comenzó a escudriñar en todas direcciones en busca de él mismo y Hermione, pero no encontró ninguna señal… quizás había tenido algo de suerte. Busco a Harry y a Ginny pero tampoco tuvo suerte.

-¿Donde estamos?- preguntó Ron.

-En el baile.- dijo el ente tomándose la pregunta del pelirrojo a broma.

-Gracias por la ayuda.- dijo ácidamente Ron. -Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…-

-Ya los veras…- dijo la ente misteriosamente.

A Ron le dio un mal presentimiento la elección de palabras que utilizó el ser que personificaba a la hija de Neville.

Los dos permanecieron unos instantes junto a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Justo cuando estaba empezando a preocuparse por no poder distinguirse ni a él, ni a ninguno de sus amigos, una chica pelirroja pasó junto a él llorando. A Ron le llamó la atención, ya que, le resultaba sumamente familiar sin embargo no sabía de donde podía llegar a conocerla.

-Vamos.- dijo el ente tomando a Ron del brazo y arrastrándolo en la dirección opuesta al baile -No la perdamos de vista.-

Si bien Ron no sentía muchos deseos de seguir las instrucciones del ente estaba algo intrigado sobre la identidad de la chica.

Ron observó a la joven mientras caminaba, con paso decidido, alejándose de la fiesta. Era bastante alta para su edad, tenía el cabello pelirrojo largo y un vestido que era sencillamente un asco.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó Ron que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer estaba sumamente intrigado.

-Te resulta familiar… ¿no es así?- dijo el ente esquivando la respuesta.

Ron observó al ente, entrecerró los ojos pero no le respondió. Continuaron avanzando, y al cabo de pocos minutos, se dio cuenta que se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor. La chica estaba pocos metros delante de ellos y, finalmente, cuando llegó al cuadro de la señora gorda se volvió y Ron pudo verle mejor el rostro. Tenía ojos azules enrojecidos por las lagrimas y el maquillaje del rostro corrido, lo que le daba el aspecto de un panda. La chica murmuró la contraseña y entró a la sala común, seguida de cerca por Ron y el ser que personificaba a Alice Longbottom.

La chica no se detuvo en la sala común sino que se dirigió directamente a las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de las chicas. Ron y el ente subieron, misteriosamente las escaleras no se transformaron en un tobogán como Ron había esperado. Quizás, al igual que las personas con las cuales se había cruzado minutos antes, la escalera no lo reconocía.

Era la primera vez que Ron subía a las habitaciones de las chicas. Cuando era adolescente el sector de la torre que permitía solo la presencia femenina representaba una suerte de misterio, la verdad era que le hubiera gustado poder subir ahí un par de veces a visitar a Hermione… por las más diversas razones.

Ron y el ente siguieron a la chica que entró en habitación y cerró la puerta, para el ente no fue ningún problema ya que la atravesó llevando consigo a Ron.

-Wow.- dijo el pelirrojo sumamente sorprendido por haber podido atravesar un objeto sólido.

Ron intentó atravesar la pared con su mano pero no tuvo el resultado esperado.

-Como puedes ver andar conmigo tiene algunas ventajas .- dijo el ente.

-Si claro.- dijo Ron como a quien no le interesa en lo más mínimo. -Bueno y piensas decirme de una vez quien es la chica de las lagrimas.-

En esos momentos se escuchaban algunos sollozos apagados detrás de los colgantes de una de las camas.

-Antes que nada déjame aclararte que no estamos en el futuro.- dijo el ente.

Eso evidentemente. Era el baile de la navidad de su cuarto año, sin embargo Ron no conocía a la chica del vestido feo ni de su mundo de origen ni de su universo de adopción se dejaba una sola opción… o múltiples.

-Estamos en otro mundo.- dijo Ron.

La ente parecía algo sorprendida de que Ron pudiera haber hecho esa deducción con tanta rapidez.

-¡Exactamente! No entiendo porque todos dicen que eres un bruto.- dijo el ente sonriendo.

Ron entrecerró sus ojos y observó a al ente con una mirada asesina.

-Yo particularmente creo que no eres demasiado Bruto… o Hermione te saco un poco lo bruto…- dijo el ente pensativa -O también, puede haber sido algo de crianza.-

-No tiene nada de malo mi crianza.- dijo Ron ofendido.

-Claro que Molly es una excelente madre que tuvo que lidiar con muchos hijos, y cuando te llego el turno se le olvido inculcarte un poco de sensibilidad.- dijo el ente. -Pero nos estamos desviando un poco del tema, mira este lugar… Podrías haber venido acá ahora que lo pienso…-

-Si muy linda la observación pero no me has respondido quien es la chica y porque la estamos siguiendo.- dijo Ron.

El ente lo observó y no dijo ninguna palabra. Parecía estar esperando algo. En ese momento escucharon que la puerta se abría, Ron se sumó al silencio del ente.

-Está aquí.- dijo la voz de una chica.

Ron vio entrar a una chica que jamás había visto debería tener la edad de la que estaba llorando tenía cabello negro, ojos verdes y un vestido mucho más bonito. Detrás de ella entraron Lavender y Parvati, también vestidas de fiesta lo que le confirmo que se encontraba en un mundo paralelo, distinto a su universo de origen y de adopción.

-Mina… soy Harriet.- dijo suavemente la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Vete… déjame sola- se escuchó decir a la chica llamada Mina desde la cama adoselada.

Sin darle importancia a las palabras de Mina, la chica llamada Harriet avanzo y abrió la cortina.

-Dije que me dejen sola.- dijo la chica cuando vio que no le habían echo caso.

Ron se volvió hacía el ente con mirada suspicaz.

-Entonces para que me trajiste aquí, no creo que sea para mirar a un montón de chicas llorar…- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Era mucho más divertido cuando no entendías nada y tenía que explicarte todo.- dijo el ente. -Así es. Es otro mundo… como no te gustaba demasiado tu mundo…-

-No es mi mundo.- la corrigió Ron.

-Pensé que quizás te gustaría venir a este.- dijo el ente.

Ron lo pensó por unos segundos cambiar de mundo resultaba tentador, pero estaba seguro de que el ente no lo dejaría. Pero en ese momento se vino a su mente la imagen de Hermione en su uniforme de Ravenclaw y la idea de dejarla le producía una enorme desazón.

-Bueno y dónde me encuentro en este lugar.- preguntó Ron tratando de no revelar sus sentimientos.

-Aquí.- dijo sencillamente el ser personificaba .

Ron odiaba cuando el ente era tan misteriosa.

-Sé que estoy en algún lado de este mundo.- dijo Ron tratando de no enfurecerse. -¿Dónde?-

-Todavía no te das cuenta.- dijo el ente. -Tu versión de este mundo está aquí con nosotros en esta habitación… es esa chica que está llorando desconsoladamente.-

Ron observó al ente como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Has perdido un tornillo.- dijo Ron sintiendo algo de pánico. -Esa es una chica.-

-Es verdad, en este mundo lo eres.- dijo el ente con una sonrisa.

-Eso es mentira.- dijo Ron sintiendo como enrojecía de furia.

-Tranquilo que no eres el único.- dijo el ente y agregó con una sonrisa. -No te suena familiar el nombre Harriet.-

Ron observó a la chica de cabello negro que estaba consolando a la pelirroja. Los rasgos del rostro le resultaban familiares, tenía ojos verdes y, a través del flequillo que caía sobre su frente te podía distinguir una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.

-¿Harry…?- dijo Ron sin poder creerlo. -Es… ¿Harriet?-

-¡Acertaste!- dijo el ente y agregó rápidamente. -Aunque no era tan difícil, me pregunto que clase de auror eras si no prestas atención a las pistas que están justo delante de tus narices.-

Ron ahora estaba sintiendo como el pánico le comenzaba a circular por las venas. El ente no podía tener la intención de traerlo a este lugar.

-Bueno… ¿entonces te quedas donde estabas o vienes aquí?- pregunto el ente.

-Me quedo donde estoy.- dijo Ron rápidamente.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto el ser que personificaba a Alice Longbottom.

El ente parecía estar buscando sacar de quicio a Ron y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Si!¡Estoy seguro!- dijo Ron sonando muy molesto. -¡Ahora deja de decir esas… estupideces. ¡Y dime quien demonios es esa chica!-

-No te pongas así… Se llama Wilhelmina Weasley.- dijo el ente tranquilamente. -Pero no le gusta mucho el nombre por eso le dicen Mina.-

Ron volvió su mirada a la chica, no podía negar que tenía las características de una Weasley. Cabello rojo, ojos azules en una tonalidad que podía reconocer como la que tenían él y sus hermanos, un nombre pasado de moda como Wilhelmina que, aunque a Ron no le gustara reconocerlo era perfectamente uno que sus padres elegirían. Además tenía un vestido que se acomodaba al ajustado presupuesto de los Weasley.

-Vamos Mina no te pongas así.- dijo comprensivamente la chica llamada Harriet a su amiga mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Yo pensé que él, creí que… Le di todas las señales…- dijo Mina mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo que le había alcanzado Lavender. -Esperaba que las captara… pero no le intereso en lo más mínimo, no al menos como él a mi… solo me ve como una amiga y no como una chica.-

La pelirroja ahogó otro sollozo.

-Vamos Mina…- dijo Lavender sonando comprensiva. -No dejes que Hermes te ponga así…-

-¿Hermes?- dijo Ron incrédulo.

-Versión masculina de Hermione.- dijo el ente.

Ron estaba sin palabras.

-Él se lo pierde.- dijo Parvati. -Eres una chica muy bonita, esbelta, simpática… Estoy segura que se va a arrepentir.-

-No lo creo…- dijo Mina amargamente. -Seguramente la esta pasando muy bien con esa idiota de Vane colgada de su cuello… ¡Zorra!-

-Parvati tiene razón.- dijo el ente. -Eres una chica muy bonita, Ron.-

Ron sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba de indignación.

-No. Soy. Una. ¡Chica!- dijo el pelirrojo fuera de si.

Ron se negaba a creer lo que le decía el ente. No podía ser que esa chica fuera él. En ese momento un recuerdo de tiempos pasados le devolvió las esperanzas. Cuando estaba por nacer Rose, Hermione insistía en todo tipo de controles mágicos y muggles para asegurarse de que no ocurriera nada inesperado durante el embarazo y le explicó a Ron algo que estudian los muggles llamado genética. Cada persona tiene un código único que la hace como es. Esa chica y el deberían tener un código parecido pero no idéntico y el azar había hecho que naciera esa chica en lugar de él.

-Esa chica no soy yo…- dijo Ron con seguridad. -La única posibilidad es que sea una hermana que nunca tuve.-

El ente parecía algo decepcionada.

-Es verdad… Te estas volviendo rápido… ¡Igual deberías haber visto tu cara!- dijo como si fuera algo muy gracioso. -Veo que le prestaste atención a tu esposa durante la dulce espera.-

Al darse cuenta que el ser que personificaba a Alice Longbottom había estado jugando todo el tiempo, el rostro de Ron se contorsiono en una mueca grotesca. Estaba pensando seriamente en asesinarla. Debería existir una forma.

-Igualmente todo esto puede resultarte muy útil.- continuó el ente como si nada. -Presta atención a los detalles.-

A regañadientes Ron volvió su atención al grupo de chicas. Podía arreglar cuentas más adelante.

-Además ella tenía un vestido tan lindo….y yo.- dijo Mina llorando un poco más. -Me siento tan mal por quejarme, este es el mejor vestido que mis padres pudieron comprarme, y sé que hicieron un gran esfuerzo para conseguirlo.-

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada.

-Y Malfoy dijo que me veía como una garza en una bolsa de papas.- dijo la pelirroja llorando un poco más.

-No escuches a Malfoy.- dijo Harriet firmemente. -Es un idiota que disfruta haciendo sentir mal a la gente, el dinero que tiene puede alcanzarle para comprar las túnicas de gala más bonitas pero no para limpiar su apellido… Todos saben que su padre pagó para no terminar en Azkaban.-

Lavender y Parvati hicieron coro de lo que dijo la chica del cabello oscuro y la cicatriz en la frente.

-Entonces Hermes y Harriet también son los hermanos que Harry y Hermione nunca tuvieron.- le pregunto Ron al ente.

-Se podría decir que si Hermione, Harry y tu tuvieran hermanos mellizos…- dijo el Ente. -Serían estas dos y el chico de la discordia.-

Ron continuó observando la escena sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

-Vamos no te pongas así.- dijo Parvati. -No merece que derrames una sola lagrima más por él.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Lavender. -Tengo una rana de chocolate guardada para una ocasión especial, pero creo que tu la necesitas más que yo…-

La chica fue a su baúl y volvió con la rana de chocolate. Mina la tomó entre sus manos, la observó durante unos instantes y finalmente se la devolvió a su dueña original.

-No.- dijo la pelirroja sonando desesperanzada y con los ojos anegados en lagrimas. -¡No comeré nunca más en toda mi vida…!¡Estoy gorda!-

-¡Claro que no!- dijeron las tres chicas al unísono.

-¿Quién te dio esa tonta idea?- preguntó Harriet enrojeciendo de furia. -Dímelo.-

La pelirroja espero un par de se segundos antes de responder.

-Se me rompió una costura cuando estaba bajando las escaleras.- explicó Mina algo incomoda. -Fred y George venían detrás de mi y dijeron que debía saltarme los postres.-

Harriet lanzó un suspiro.

-Es solo un vestido viejo…- dijo la chica del cabello oscuro con calma. -No estas gorda, nunca lo has estado. Afortunadamente tienes el metabolismo de un Weasley que te permite comer lo que quieras sin subir un solo gramo. Fred y George estuvieron muy mal al hacerte esos comentarios.-

La chica se puso de pie y se acomodó los pliegues de la falda con las manos.

-Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a la sala común unos minutos.- dijo Harriet y agregó volviéndose a Parvati y a Lavender. -Quédense con Mina por favor…-

La chica se dirigió decidida a la puerta y el ente tomó a Ron del brazo para que lo siguiera.

-Ya terminamos aquí.- dijo el ente. -Sigamos a Harriet.-

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras tras los pasos de la chica. Cuando llegaron a la sala común vieron que algunas parejas estaban regresando entre risas comentando lo bien que lo habían pasado. Harriet metió su mano en un pequeño bolso y sacó unos anteojos redondeados que se colocó inmediatamente. En ese momento se acercó a la chica un chico pelirrojo.

-Hola Harriet.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo la has pasado?-

-Bastante bien.- dijo la chica seriamente. -Has visto a tus hermanos, Gilbert. Tengo que hablar con ellos.-

Ron observó al ente demandando una respuesta.

-La versión de Ginny en este mundo.- explicó el ente sencillamente.

Cabello rojo, ojos castaños y los inconfundibles rasgos Weasley. En suma algo perfectamente creíble para este torcido y enfermo universo al cual lo había traído el ente.

-No los he visto.- dijo el chico que observaba a la chica contemplativamente. -Me pregunto como la habrá pasado Mina, Fred y George me dijeron que se veía como una morsa.-

Harriet apretó sus puños y comenzó a enrojecer. Justo en ese momento aparecieron los gemelos comentando algo y riendo.

-¡Ustedes dos vengan aquí ahora!- dijo la chica que vivió sonando muy molesta.

-Siempre a su disposición nuestra campeona.- dijo George alegremente.

-Que podemos hacer por usted.- dijo Fred también de buen humor.

-Escúchenme muy bien los tres.- dijo Harriet apenas controlando su ira. -Cómo se les ocurre decirle ese tipo de barbaridades a su hermana. ¿Saben lo importante que era para ella este baile? ¿Saben todas las esperanzas que tenía? ¿Tienen una idea de lo mal que la hicieron sentir al decirle que estaba gorda?-

Los tres hermanos parecían sorprendidos por la verborragia de la chica.

-Nosotros no…- comenzó a decir Fred.

-¡Cállate que no he terminado!- dijo Harriet.

La chica se obligó a calmarse antes de seguir.

-Ustedes pueden ser muy graciosos pero esta vez se pasaron. Ella esperaba poder ir con el chico que quería al baile y no solo llevó a otra. Sino que tuvo que soportar los comentarios de Malfoy sobre su vestido y lo que es peor de ustedes. Si lo que querían era hacerla sentir mal para divertirse les informó que ya lo consiguieron… ya pueden empezar a reírse ya que ahora mismo esta encerrada nuestra habitación llorando desconsoladamente diciendo que no piensa comer más por el resto de su vida.-

Ron debía reconocer que la chica tenía carácter. Los tres Weasley parecían realmente arrepentidos.

-Nosotros no creímos…- dijo George.

-…que la afectaría de esa manera.- completó Fred.

-Era solo una broma.- dijo George.

-Era solo una broma de muy mal gusto en uno de los peores días de su vida.- dijo Harriet sonando cansada. -Es su hermana se supone que deberían cuidar de ella… El daño ya está hecho pero pídanle disculpas y, por favor, suenen sinceros. Que sepa que la quieren…-

Los gemelos asintieron.

-Esta bien le pediremos disculpas… Yo tampoco me porté demasiado bien con ella. Y, también, arreglaremos las cosas con Malfoy.- dijo Gilbert molesto. -Pero… ¿Quien es el sujeto que la dejó plantada? El es tan o más culpable de todo esto que nosotros… Fue ese Granger, no es así… siempre lo veo discutiendo con Mina.-

El pelirrojo de ojos castaños había sacado su varita, y los gemelos parecían querer acompañarlo.

-Gilbert no compliques más las cosas…- dijo la chica que parecía temer a las represalias de los Weasley. -Por favor…-

El chico pareció aplacarse un poco. Los tres Weasley se dirigieron a las habitaciones de los chicos y Harriet volvió sobre sus pasos. El ente y Ron quedaron solos en la sala común. Ron por su parte todavía estaba muy impresionado por lo que había visto.

-Muy bien…- dijo el ente -Creo que hemos visto suficiente.-

La chica lo tomó del brazo y en lo que dura un parpadeo estuvo nuevamente en la enfermería, parados junto a la cama de Ron.

-Bueno… ¿que te pareció nuestro pequeño viajecito?- preguntó el ente.

-Estas enferma.- dijo Ron con desprecio. -Quisiste llevarme ahí solo para que me creyera que si me trasladaba de mundo quisiera terminaría en el cuerpo de una mujer.-

-Al final pensaba decirte que no eras tu.- dijo el ente. -Además los viajes entre los mundos no funcional de esa forma. No puedes simplemente mover gente de un lado para el otro, como se te de la regalada gana. Una persona pertenece a un lugar y solo a un lugar.-

Ron levanto una ceja, eso era exactamente lo que habían hecho con él.

-Tu no estabas realmente allá, sino que eras una forma sólida…- dijo el ente. -Al igual que Lucy, ella tampoco estaba realmente aquí… chica inteligente por cierto, se dio cuenta de inmediato que una persona no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Bueno tenía las pruebas delante de ella…-

El ente observó a Ron por un instante como decidiera si decir algo o no, finalmente lanzó un suspiro y permaneció en silencio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada.- dijo el ente mirando hacia arriba. -Solo recuerda comprarle un vestido bonito a Ginny… ahora debo irme, sería mejor que te acuestes.-

En ese instante Ron sintió como un enorme dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Esta volviendo el dolor.- dijo la ente mientras Ron se apoyaba sobre su cama. -Te lo quité por un momento para que pudiéramos charlar más tranquilos.-

Ron se acostó en la cama con mucha dificultad. Todos los huesos del cuerpo le dolían horriblemente y parecía que alguien estaba escarbándole en las heridas que daban la sensación de estar a punto de volver a abrirse.

-Volveré antes de que regreses a casa tenemos asuntos que arreglar.- dijo el ente. -Y las pociones de Madame Pomfrey deberían volver a actuar… ahora.-

Sin poder evitarlo Ron cerró los ojos, para sumirse en un estado de inconciencia. El ente acomodo las sabanas de la cama de el viajero temporal y aseguró de que estuviera bien cubierto.

-Sé que no me aprecias demasiado, que a veces me paso y tengo un sentido del humor que es horrible. Pero la verdad es que lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto y ocultarte cosas.- dijo el ente con remordimiento. -Sé que actúe mal, pero no pude convencerlos de que me dejaran decirte nada… ni de Voldemort… ni de ti… ahora sé lo que sientes… Prometo que intentare ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.-

El ser que personificaba a Alice Longbottom desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro de que alguna vez hubiera estado ahí excepto la tarjeta que yacía sobre la mesa al costado de la cama de Ron.

Las horas pasaron y, muy temprano por la mañana, el sol comenzó a levantarse. Cuando eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana un exhausto Sirius Black entró a la enfermería. Había sido un día y una noche horrible. Primero tuvo que descubrir que Alex, había resultado herida, después tener que ver como Pettigrew intentaba asesinar a la hija menor de uno de sus mejores amigos y finalmente ver como Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de su ahijado peleaba por su vida después de haber hecho una de las cosas más valientes y estúpidas posibles. La noche trajo nuevas frustraciones la redada en Borgin & Burke no trajo ninguna pista sólida, después de utilizar métodos de interrogación que rayaban en lo cuestionable. Burke reconoció que el cuchillo había sido robado de su tienda pero, no lo había reportado por temor a que terminara en una causa de tráfico de objetos oscuros. Kingsley y Tonks tampoco tuvieron muy buenos resultados y los cristales utilizados para general el campo anti aparición también eran robados.

Sirius observo que Madame Pomfrey había facilitado camas para que Lily, James y los padres de Ron pudieran quedarse y velar por sus hijos. Los Weasley, que sabía que su hijo estaba herido pero se recuperaría completamente, habían podido descansar, pero los Potter estaban sentados en sillas junto a la cama de su hija vencidos por el sueño y la tensión. Violet se recuperaría, pero tendría una cicatriz de por vida.

Sirius se acercó al matrimonio Potter. James estaba dormido pero Lily estaba despierta.

-Hola Lily…- dijo Sirius suavemente, para no despertar a su amigo. -¿Cómo se encuentra Violet?-

Lily estaba muy cansada pero parecía decidida a permanecer firme en su puesto.

-Está bien.- dijo Lily acariciando el cabello de su hija e intentando aguantar unas lagrimas. -Se recupera en unos días…-

-Me alegra escucharlo.- dijo Sirius sabiendo que sus palabras no serían de mucho consuelo.

-James se durmió hace poco, por más que no quería.- dijo Lily. -Me pidió que lo despertara si se quedaba dormido pero, no tuve el coraje… está exhausto y lo necesitaba.-

Sirius se sentó junto a la esposa de su mejor amigo.

-Me imagino que si ya lo hubieran atrapado me habrías dicho.- dijo Lily.

-Desearía poder decirte que no debes preocuparte más por ese maldito pero no puedo.- dijo Sirius y agregó después de unos segundos. -Les fallé a ustedes, les fallé a los Weasley… y también le fallé a Alex…-

Por alguna razón que no podía comprender, se sentía responsable por la seguridad de la profesora.

-No nos fallaste Sirius.- dijo Lily firmemente. -Estuviste patrullando el colegio todos los días y te mantuviste cerca de los niños… Debes sacar esa tonta idea de tu cabeza. -

Sirius quiso replicar pero una mirada de la esposa de su amigo le hizo desistir. El auror lanzó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la cama donde se encontraba la profesora Rydberg.

-Madame Pomfrey dijo que Alex despertaría en unos minutos.- dijo Lily con una mirada perspicaz. -Deberías ir a verla…-

Sirius se revolvió algo incomodo, la idea era tentadora, sin embargo, por alguna razón, lo ponía muy nervioso. Lily por su parte no podía creer que Sirius, uno de los Casanovas más importantes de la Inglaterra mágica, estuviera reticente a hablar con una mujer. Parecía que necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

-Por favor Sirius.- dijo Lily. -Alex necesita encontrar un rostro amigo cuando recupere el conocimiento y le explique lo que sucedió… yo lo haría, pero no quiero alejarme de Violet hasta que despierte.-

El auror escuchó las palabras de la esposa de su amigo y se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba la profesora de Runas. Cuando estuvo junto a su cama se sentó en una silla que estaba convenientemente preparada para las visitas y observó atentamente durante un par de segundos, como su pecho se levantaba a intervalos regulares indicando que dormía placidamente.

Los minutos pasaron y no hubo ninguna reacción, por su parte el auror no estaba dispuesto a interrumpir el sueño de Alex. Podría haberse quedado horas observándola dormir placidamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Finalmente después de cuarenta minutos, que se le hicieron muy cortos, aproximadamente sintió como algo cambiaba. Alexandra había despertado.

La profesora parecía algo desorientada e, inconscientemente, se llevó las manos al rostro, era evidente que quería retirar lo que le entorpecía la visión.

-Alex, no.- dijo el auror suavemente mientras le sostenía las manos con delicadeza.

La profesora se tensó involuntariamente al sentir que un desconocido le retenía pero la voz del último de los Black le transmitió tranquilidad y seguridad.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó la profesora todavía algo desorientada mientras cerraba su pequeña mano sobre la de Sirius.

-Estás en la enfermería.- le explicó el auror. -Madame Pomfrey te ha vendado los ojos, por eso no puedes ver, pero estarás bien… solo debes esperar unos días a que tus ojos sanen completamente y retiren las vendas.-

En ese momento la profesora recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior y palideció repentinamente.

-Violet…- dijo Alex sonando algo desesperada.

-Violet esta bien.- dijo Sirius rápidamente. -Pettigrew escapó pero por suerte fue rescatada y está ahora aquí en la enfermería con sus padres… Después de que Madame Pomfrey diga que estás en condiciones te contare todo lo que sucedió.-

El rostro de la profesora se veía muy aliviado tras escuchar las palabras del auror. En ese momento llegó la enfermera cargando una bandeja con algunos brebajes mágicos.

-Me imaginaba que las pociones ya deberían haber dejado de actuar.- dijo Madame Pomfrey y agregó. -Si me permite señor Black me gustaría algo de espacio para poder revisar a mi paciente…-

Con algo de pesar los dos soltaron sus manos y Sirius se retiró para permitirle a la enfermera hacer su trabajo. Pocos minutos después le permitió volver junto al lecho de Alex si prometía no agobiarla demasiado. Cuando pudo regresar Sirius le contó lo que había sucedido el día anterior y como las cosas se habían solucionado.

-Parece que tu club de duelo a tenido resultado.- dijo Alex después de que Sirius le contara lo que Ron había hecho.

-Me dan ganas de felicitarlo… y de gritarle un par de cosas.- dijo Sirius. -Siempre les repetí hasta el cansancio que no hicieran ese tipo de cosas. Y lo primero que se le ocurre es meterse en una pelea con un criminal peligroso.-

-Creo que Molly Weasley va a regañarlo lo suficiente, cuando recupere el conocimiento. Me han dicho que puede ser terrible.- dijo Alex y agregó después de unos segundos. -Pero lo que me intriga es cómo fue que encontraron a Pettigrew antes que ustedes.-

-Yo también me lo pregunto.- dijo Sirius muy intrigado.

Con todo el trajín de los allanamientos y la tensión de tener a Violet, Alex y Ron en la enfermería Sirius había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Sin embargo era verdad, los chicos habían interceptado a Peter demasiado rápido. En ese momento apareció la enfermera que traía algunas pociones más.

-Señor Black le recuerdo que la profesora Rydberg necesita descasar.- dijo Madame Pomfrey firmemente. -Puede volver a visitarla después del almuerzo, además le recomiendo que coma bien, y duerma un par de horas antes regresar.-

-¿Se ve tan mal, Madame Pomfrey?.- preguntó Alex.

-Así es querida.- dijo la enfermera. -Además tu no estas para tener demasiadas emociones.-

La enfermera no se acostumbraba a ver a esos dos como adultos, parecía ayer cuando Alexandra Rydberg había enviado a Sirius Black a la enfermería tras alguna tonta discusión. Aunque viendo lo bien que se llevaban ahora, era evidente que el tiempo había pasado.

-Madame Pomfrey…- comenzó a decir el auror.

-Ve Sirius…- dijo Alex apretando suavemente su antebrazo. -No me iré a ninguna parte.-

Sin estar muy convencido Sirius se despidió de Alex y se comenzó a retirar. Cuando paso junto a la cama de Ron vio que sus padres estaban sentados junto a él y decidió acercarse a hablar con ellos, parecían estar mucho más aliviados que la noche anterior.

-Molly… Arthur.- dijo Sirius sintiéndose muy culpable. -Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó. Jamás fue mi intensión que Ron terminara metido en medio de todo este asunto. ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?-

-Madame Pomfrey me dijo que en un par de días estaría como nuevo.- dijo Molly. -Y va a tener que escucharme.-

Sirius lo lamentó por el amigo de su ahijado

-No creemos que sea tu culpa Sirius.- dijo Arthur sonando tranquilo pero algo cansado. -Estamos preocupados, es verdad, y enojados pero no contigo… sino con Pettigrew. Es una suerte que todo haya terminado bien y Violet este con sus padres.-

-Sabemos como ocurrieron las cosas.- dijo Molly. -No fue tu culpa… Además Ron no debió haber actuado de la forma que lo hizo… debió cuidarse más.-

Sirius estaba muy sorprendido, el había esperado que los padres de Ron estuvieran enojados con él. Sin embargo parecía que no era así. El auror decidió dejar a los Weasley solos pero en ese momento reparó que en uno de los estantes de la mesa junto a las dos varitas del pelirrojo había un papel doblado en varias partes, lo tomo y lo observó detenidamente. No podía ser posible… ¿o acaso si?

-¿Les molesta si me llevo esto?- dijo Sirius. -Prometo que lo devolveré lo antes posible.-

Sirius salio de la enfermería y se dirigió a su despacho. Cuando estuvo dentro y con la puerta firmemente cerrada colocó el papel sobre su escritorio y apoyó su varita sobre la hoja.

-Si no me equivoco…- dijo Sirius en voz alta. -Y eres lo que creo… esto me va a decir quien te fabrico. ¡Revela tus secretos!¡Te lo ordeno!-

Unas palabras comenzaron a aparecer en el mapa.

"La señorita Otter cree que no encontrara nada que le interese aquí", "La señorita Raven cree que la señorita Otter está siendo demasiado amable con el señor Sirius Black ya que este es un metido y debería irse al demonio", "El señor Deer coincide con la señorita Raven y le sugiere al señor Black que se vaya al infierno", "El señor Terrier secunda al señor Deer y desea decir que cree que el señor Black…"

Sirius no continuó leyendo la lista de insultos. Levanto la mirada y lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Me lleva un demonio!- dijo el auror sonando incrédulo. A continuación doblo el mapa y lo dejó sobre su escritorio ya hablaría seriamente con esos cuatro.

¡Como están queridos lectores!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Se que es muy diferente al capitulo anterior pero era necesario. Pettigrew escapó y se están preparando los eventos para el cuarto año. La verdad es que me quedaron unas cuantas cosas afuera que van a tener que entrar en el capitulo siguiente.

La primera parte muestra lo sucedido en la casa de los gritos desde la perspectiva de Sirius, en el capitulo anterior se ve todo desde la perspectiva de Ron. Y de esa forma se aclara un poco lo que pasó.

Me hubiera gustado poder sacar este capitulo antes, pero algunos asuntos de la facultad me impidieron dedicarle el tiempo necesario.

Bueno me imagino que se están preguntando de donde saque esa escena bizarra del otro mundo. La historia es así: Una vez entre a una pagina de arte de fanáticos (devianART) y mientras miraba las diferentes imágenes me crucé con una de "Harriet, Hermes y Rhonda" y se me ocurrió que el ente podía hacerle pasar un buen susto a Ron mostrándole que podría haber terminado en ese universo. El nombre Wilhelmina lo saque de una novela de un tipo que se llamaba Bram Stoker que leí el verano pasado.

Y antes de que me olvide quiero agradecer los comentarios que me han dejado que marcaron un nuevo record para un Extraño Lugar.

Bueno, creo que eso sería todo. Y ya saben dejen reviews palos y demás.

Saludos

Salvatore.


	38. Secretos

Capitulo 38:

A eso de las diez de la mañana Harry y John se encontraron en la puerta de la enfermería. En un día común y corriente hablarían tranquilamente sobre algún tema sin importancia como quidditch o como andaban las cosas en sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo, hoy, ninguno de los dos se encontraba de ánimo como para estar conversando sobre banalidades. Iban a visitar a su hermana menor a la enfermería de Hogwarts ya que, el día anterior, había sido herida por un peligroso criminal que alguna vez había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre.

Los dos hermanos se miraron un par de instantes y, finalmente, ingresaron a la enfermería. El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo, el sol ingresaba por las ventanas y le daba un aspecto un poco más agradable a la impecable habitación. Cuando pasaron junto a Ron notaron tenía un buen color en el rostro y no la palidez extrema que había tenido el día anterior. No se detuvieron demasiado junto a la cama del pelirrojo ya que todavía se encontraba bajo el efecto de las pociones. Cautelosamente y con algo de aprensión se acercaron a la cama donde se encontraba su hermana. El biombo de tela no les permitía ver que era lo que ocurría detrás, pero las voces relajadas de sus padres les dieron el indicio de que Violet estaría bien.

Apuraron los pasos que los separaban de su familia y finalmente llegaron a la cama que ocupaba la menor de los Potter. La chica todavía tenía el cuello vendado, estaba utilizando un camisón con dibujos de ositos de peluche (que evidentemente su madre le había facilitado) se encontraba sentada cómodamente con varías almohadas para apoyar su espalda, mientras sus dos aliviados padres cooperaban para mimar a la menor de sus retoños.

-John... Harry. ¿qué hacen aquí?- dijo Violet sonando algo sorprendida de verlos tan temprano.

-Vinimos a visitarte.- dijo John simulando estar ofendido. -O acaso esperabas escapar de nosotros.-

-¿Quizás tiene algo que leer?- dijo Harry siguiendo la broma.

La niña sonrió a sus hermanos contenta de verlos a los dos de buen humor.

-Claro que no.- dijo Violet. -Los exámenes han terminado.-

John y Harry saludaron a sus padres, podía notarse que estaban agotados física y mentalmente por todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Ahora que están ustedes dos para acompañar a su hermana, nosotros aprovecharemos para ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Solo serán unos minutos.- dijo James y se volvió a su hija. -¿Estarás bien princesa?-

-Estaré bien, papá.- dijo Violet tranquilamente.

-Si quieres que volvamos, solo dile a alguno de estos dos que tienes por hermanos que nos vayan a buscar.- dijo Lily acomodando maternalmente el cabello de su hija.

-Estaré bien, mamá.- dijo Violet, que si bien sentía como nunca la necesidad de tener a sus padres cerca no quería mostrarse demasiado dependiente.

El matrimonio Potter se encaminó a la oficina del director y su hija los observó alejarse con algo de pesar. Cuando los perdió de vista se volvió hacía sus hermanos, que esta uno a cada lado de su cama.

-Entonces…- dijo algo nerviosa mientras acomodaba las sabanas de su cama. -¿Cómo han estado?-

Violet se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido una mejor pregunta para hacer.

-Estamos bien.- dijo Harry sin trata de forzar la conversación con su hermana. -¿Cómo has estado tu?-

-Mamá y papá me explicaron que me quedara una cicatriz.- dijo Violet llevándose inconscientemente una mano hacía la venda que cubría su cuello. -Pero estaré bien.-La niña se obligó a sonar convencida de lo que decía, la verdad era que quería llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lagrimas.

Los hermanos Potter intercambiaron una mirada, las palabras de su hermana no los convencía. De un rápido movimiento corrieron las sabanas que cubrían a Violet y se metieron en la cama junto a ella aprisionándola entre los dos.

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo Violet algo sorprendida pero con poca convicción. -Están locos, Madame Pomfrey lo echará de la enfermería, además… ¡Ni siquiera se sacaron los zapatos!-

La verdad era que no tenía ganas de que se fueran, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus siempre protectores hermanos mayores que no puedo evitar relajarse.

-Vamos hermanita, no te pongas así.- dijo Harry cariñosamente pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Violet. -Es como cuando éramos pequeños y mamá nos leía cuentos antes de dormir.-

-Sí, además te trajimos un libro para que te entretengas.- dijo John sacando el texto de su túnica y lo dejo sobre la falda de hermana. -Lavender me lo envío para ti, sabe que te gusta leer, es una novela romántica muggle, pensó que te ayudaría a pasar el tiempo.-

-Y también te trajimos unas ranas de chocolate.- dijo Harry colocando una caja sobre el libro.

-Y había alguien que te extrañaba.- dijo John sacado al gato de su hermana de entre su tunica y colocándolo sin mucho cuidado sobre la caja de ranas de chocolate. El animal parecía algo desorientado pero al ver a la menor se los Potter se puso a ronronear y se restregó cariñosamente contra el pecho de la chica.

-¡Sombras!- dijo la chica acariciando el lomo del animal. -No sabes cuanto te extrañe.-

El gato la observó con sus ojos azules y le respondió con un maullido.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Harry a su hermana.

La chica no se había sentido tan bien en tanto tiempo. Lentamente comenzó a sentir como los sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho pugnaban por salir. El autocontrol que se había impuesto finalmente cayo y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué ocurre Violet?- dijo Harry estrechando a su hermana.

-Ah sido un año horrible.- dijo la niña sin tratar de contener más las lagrimas. -Creí que venir a Hogwarts era lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida, pero no hice ningún amigo… me he sentido tan sola… y no sé si ya no es demasiado tarde. Aunque no los culpo yo tampoco he sido demasiado amable, fíjense de la forma horrible que traté a Ron. Siempre pensé que era un matón y un buscapleitos que le gustaba pelearse con cualquiera por cualquier motivo, pero me equivoque, además, él arriesgo su vida para salvarme de Pettigrew y ahora vaya a saber como está…-

-Ron está bien. No me sorprendería que Madame Pomfrey lo saque de la enfermería mañana. Aunque seguramente ahí va a tener que lidiar con su madre y con Hermione…-dijo Harry tratando de animar a su hermana.

Violet lanzó un suspiro de alivio al saber que el amigo de su hermano se repondría, se secó algunas lagrimas con el dorso de la mano e hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Y además tendré está horrible cicatriz para siempre.- dijo la niña largando unas lagrimas más -¡Somos magos se supone que podemos arreglar todo!-

Los dos hermanos estrecharon a Violet mientras sollozaba.

-Es verdad, no podemos hacer nada contra la magia oscura.- dijo John. -Creo que los muggles aceptan mejor todo el tema porque saben que no hay nada que hacer al respecto… sé que es difícil, pero debes intentar que no te afecte. A sino no podrás superar lo que ocurrió.-

John sabía mucho de cicatrices, los ojos de la gente generalmente iban primero a la cicatriz que tenía en la frente y muchos parecían creer que su vida estaba escrita en esa línea zigzagueante en forma de rayo: El niño que vivió… y nada más. No quería que su hermana recordara a Pettigrew cada vez que se mirara en un espejo.

-Lo intentaré- dijo la chica con poca convicción.

-Sé que será difícil, pero, estaremos contigo Violet.- dijo Harry. -Sé que no hemos sido muy buenos hermanos este año… pero no estarás sola, mamá, papá, John y yo estaremos para ayudarte.-

Violet parecía sentirse un poco mejor y permanecieron en un cómodo silencio por un par de minutos.

-Ron seguramente debe odiarme.- dijo Violet bajando la vista y acariciando el lomo de Sombras, que se había acomodado sobre su regazo.

Estaba segura de que el valiente amigo de su hermano no debía tenerle mucho aprecio, ella se había comportado muy mal con él.

-No te odia.- dijo Harry con seguridad, su hermana no parecía tan convencida. -Debes creerme, y si no ve y habla con él cuando despierte.-

-¡No haré eso…!- dijo la chica nerviosamente enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-No te pongas así hermanita…- dijo John Potter despeinando cariñosamente a Violet. -Y créele a Harry. En nuestro primer año Hermione Granger era insoportable, el único que decía que era una buena chica y que había que darle una oportunidad era Ron.-

Los dos hermanos Potter querían demostrarle a su hermana de que todavía podía hacer amigos y que la gente no la odiaba. Hermione era el ejemplo perfecto para demostrarle a Violet que podía tener una segunda oportunidad para hacer amigos.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Violet sonando algo esperanzada.

-Y no se equivoco.- dijo Harry. -Como puedes ver, Hermione es ahora una de nuestras mejores amigas.-

Harry sabía que si bien Ron era amigo de Hermione, en algún momento, los sentimientos de su amigo no fueron solamente una simple amistad, sino que, empezó a ser bastante evidente que gustaba de su amiga. La pregunta era si la chica de Ravenclaw compartía el sentimiento. Si así era, sería incomodo, y si no lo era, sería más incomodo aun.

-Además, no creo que le caigas a la gente tan mal como crees…- dijo John. -Dos compañeros tuyos te envían esto- el niño que vivió metió su mano en su túnica y saco una tarjeta. -Me preguntaron si podían venir a visitarte más tarde a jugar Snap, les dije que te preguntaría.-

-¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó Violet intrigada ya que si bien deseaba profundamente poder hablar con alguien de su edad, la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de pasar un rato bajo la catarata de preguntas de Romilda Vane, era demasiado chismosa para su gusto.

-Eran bajitos…- dijo John tratando de hacer memoria. -Bueno todos son medio enanos a tu edad… ahora que lo pienso cada vez vienen más cortos… Ya lo recuerdo eran Dennis Creevey y Virginia Dalton, tu los conoces están en el club de duelo. Prometieron no hacerte ninguna pregunta que te incomodara.-

Dennis y Virginia eran bastante simpáticos y parecían ser buenos chicos. Unas cuantas veces la habían invitado a arrojarle tostadas frías al calamar gigante y ella, siempre había rechazado sus propuestas para poder pasar algo más de tiempo repasando algún tema de los próximos exámenes. En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho la profesora Rydberg antes de que Pettigrew apareciera.

-Diles que, si quieren, pueden venir visitarme.- dijo Violet proponiéndose seriamente no desperdiciar una oportunidad de llevarse bien con ellos.

En ese momento apareció Madame Pomfrey llevando una bandeja con pociones para Violet, rápidamente vieron pasar su cara de una expresión neutra a una muy severa.

-¡Salgan de esa cama!.- dijo la enfermera sonando muy molesta. -¡Y saquen a ese gato de la enfermería ahora mismo!-

Madame Pomfrey podía tolerar algunas cosas, pero que trajeran gérmenes de esa forma tan irresponsable a su enfermería no lo perdonaría. Harry y John se dieron cuenta que no era una buena idea dejar esperando a la enfermera y salieron de la cama de su hermana.

-Aliméntelo bien, por favor.- les recordó Violet desde su cama mientras les entregaba su gato a sus hermanos mayores. -Nos veremos pronto Sombras...-

John y Harry abrazaron a su hermana y la observaron por unos segundos, antes de retirarse, sus ojos color verde esmeralda. Si bien estaban algo enrojecidos por las lagrimas pasadas, parecía sentirse mejor. Eso consiguió dejarlos algo más tranquilos y finalmente se retiraron para permitirle a la enfermera administrar las pociones.

Mientras tanto, en su cama, Ron abrió sus ojos y observó el techo de la enfermería. La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana lo que indicaba que era de mañana. Levantó su cabeza y pudo ver a sus padres sentados a los pies de su cama. Rápidamente dejó caer su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

-¡No se te ocurra hacerte el dormido Ronald Bilius Weasley!- dijo su madre con ese tono que decía que no había escapatoria.

Ron abrió nuevamente sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su madre.

-Hola mamá.- dijo Ron algo preocupado por como reaccionaría su madre.

Molly tomó asiento y permaneció unos segundos en silencio observando a su hijo y finalmente lanzo un suspiro de pesar.

-No sé que hacer contigo Ron.- dijo la madre del pelirrojo sonando claramente decepcionada de él.

Ron no sabía como explicarle lo sucedido a su madre. Si él estuviera en la misma situación que su madre, con Hugo o Rosie involucrados en un desastre como este, él estaría muy enojado.

-No entiendo que es lo que ocurre contigo Ron.- dijo Molly. -Has estado metiéndote en una enorme cantidad de problemas desde que entraste a Hogwarts, te emborrachaste, peleaste con un troll… con las mejores intenciones… fuiste a buscar esa condenada piedra filosofal, también con las mejores intenciones… te peleaste con varios chicos en segundo año, nuevamente este año te castigaron por lanzarle una maldición a otro alumno durante la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¡Casi te ataca un dementor haciendo vaya a saber que estupidez a la noche…! ¡Y ahora esto…! he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que has terminado en la enfermería, que he recibido notas de la profesora McGonagall, que te han castigado o que te he enviado un vociferador.- el tono de la madre de Ron había subido lentamente y ahora debería ser claramente audible desde afuera de la enfermería -¿¡Qué demonios se te cruzó por la cabeza para hacer semejante estupidez Ronald! ¡Contéstame!-

Ron jamás había visto a su madre tan enojada, ni en su mundo de origen ni en este.

-¡Te enfrentaste a un criminal fugado!- continuó Molly muy enojada -¡Y por si no te enteraste es el criminal más peligroso del mundo mágico! ¡Cuando te vi inconsciente sangrando con el rostro gris como ceniza... por un momento pensé que…! ¡Te perderíamos! No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado con tu padre… No puede ser que hagas este tipo de cosas sin preocuparte por tu vida ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?-

Molly permaneció un momento en silencio tratando de calmarse, era evidente que estaba muy preocupada y asustada. Ron observó a su madre sabiendo que nada que le dijera la mejoraría la situación. Tenía todas las razones del mundo para sentirse como se sentía.

-Lamento tanto haberlos preocupado mamá.- dijo Ron después de unos instantes sabiendo que el asunto no se solucionaría con una simple disculpa. -Sé que no debería haber hecho lo que hice, pero Pettigrew iba a matar a la hermana de Harry…-

Molly no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar lo cerca que los Potter habían estado de perder a su hija menor.

-Y estoy muy contenta de saber que esa pobre niña está a salvo con su familia, no quiero pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido.- dijo Molly. -Pero sé que podrías haber salvado a Violet sin luchar con Pettigrew… Desde primer año has estado poniendo en riesgo tu vida en situaciones que deben resolver magos adultos, jamás buscaste ayuda. No sé que es lo que quieres probar Ron… lo que sea ya lo conseguiste…- la madre de Ron luchaba por contener unas lagrimas -Solo no me hagas preocupar de esa manera otra vez… prométemelo.-

Molly abrazo al menor de sus hijos, mientras se preguntaba cuando su hijo se había vuelto tan temerario. Todavía recordaba cuando era pequeño y mucho más inseguro de si mismo, preocupado por destacar entre una gran cantidad de hermanos cada uno exitoso a su manera. ¿Qué había ocurrido con su niño?

-No buscare más problemas, mamá.- dijo Ron sintiéndose terriblemente culpable de saber que era casi imposible poder cumplir esa promesa. -No quise preocuparlos de esa manera…-

Molly, por su parte, estaba segura que Ron volvería a meterse en problemas en el futuro, de alguna manera él y sus amigos parecían tener una facilidad innata para terminar el medio de las situaciones más increíbles, solo esperaba que la próxima vez intentara mantenerse a salvo. En ese momento, Arthur, se acercó a su mujer y su hijo.

-Si bien coincido con tu madre en todo, y estuve muy preocupado por todo lo que sucedió.- dijo Arthur -Estoy orgulloso de ti… la próxima vez, y esperemos que no haya una más… ten más cuidado.-

Ron no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Su padre siempre había sido más blando con sus hijos y muy pocas veces había podido ponerse en el rol de padre estricto.

En ese momento Ron escuchó que la puerta de la enfermería se abría, lamentablemente el biombo que estaba cubriendo el costado de su cama le impedía ver quienes eran pero, pocos segundos después escuchó murmullos de voces conocidas. Los pasos pertenecientes a las voces se acercaron lentamente por el corredor de la enfermería hacía la cama que ocupaba el pelirrojo, cuanto más cerca estaban más bajos se volvían los murmullos. Molly, Arthur y Ron intercambiaron unas miradas de intrigadas y vieron varias sombras que se proyectaban en la mampara de tela pero, por alguna razón no parecían decidirse a seguir avanzando. Finalmente vieron como varías cabezas se asomaban lentamente por el borde del biombo una pelirroja, dos color azabache y una castaña. Eran Susan, John, Harry y Hermione.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Molly sorprendida por la actitud de los amigos de su hijo.

Las cabezas rápidamente desaparecieron al verse descubiertos y después de unos segundos volvieron a aparecer.

-Buenos días señora Weasley, señor Weasley.- dijo Harry seguido rápidamente por el resto.

-Hola chicos.- dijeron los padres de Ron respondiendo al saludo de los amigos de su hijo.

Los chicos parecían algo aprensivos, especialmente Harry, Susan y Hermione, era evidente que habían escuchado la reprimenda que había recibido su amigo y temían recibir una similar por parte de la matriarca de los Weasley.

Si bien Ron estaba contento de ver a sus amigos, lo que lo hacía más feliz era que Hermione estuviera a su lado. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, sin embargo su futura esposa le respondió cruzándose de brazos y una expresión severa en el rostro. Sus normalmente cálidos ojos castaños le dirigieron una fría mirada que le indicó que estaba muy enojada con él.

-Acérquense chicos, no se queden ahí.- dijo Molly sin poder evitar comportarse maternalmente con los amigos de su hijo. -Lamento que tuvieran que escucharme tan enojada… ¿Ustedes están bien?-

La madre de Ron sabía que los chicos Potter habían estado muertos de preocupación por su hermana y lamentablemente Pettigrew había dicho unas cosas horribles sobre la muerte de los padres de Susan.

-Estamos bien.- dijo Harry por todos. -Solo vinimos a ver como estaba Ron.-

Molly ya había agotado sus reprimendas con su hijo y se imaginaba que sus respectivos padres se encargarían de hablar con ellos, para que nunca más hicieran algo como eso.

Arthur y Molly decidieron dejar solos a su hijo y a sus amigos para que pudieran conversar más tranquilos.

Ni bien los padres de Ron se alejaron Hermione se acercó a Ron.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Ronald.- dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos y observándolo duramente con sus ojos castaños. -No puedo creer lo que hiciste. ¡¿Es que acaso estás loco?-

Los demás observaban a la chica de Ravenclaw sin atreverse a intervenir.

-Herms… lamento…- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

-¡No…! ¡No digas una sola palabra Ronald!- dijo Hermione muy alterada. -Pudiste salvar a Violet y evitar poner tu vida en riesgo. Incluso sin el escudo invisible que levantó Pettigrew los profesores Lupin y Black podrían haberse encargado de ese psicópata. No sabes la noche que hemos pasado. No pude dormir pensando que a la mañana podía no volver a verte.-

En ese momento algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos castaños de la chica de Ravenclaw. Ron se sentía una basura por hacer pasar a Hermione por esa situación.

-Hiciste algo muy valiente al salvar a Violet, pero también hiciste algo muy estúpido al enfrentar a Pettigrew… No puedes ir por ahí haciendo esas idioteces sin pensar en la gente que te quiere y que sufriría si algo te ocurriese.- la chica de Ravenclaw estaba intentando mantenerse firme a pesar de que estaba temblando de indignación. -Estoy muy molesta contigo Ronald.- dijo Hermione dando por terminada la charla, sentándose en una silla sin mirar a Ron.

Ron permaneció en silencio sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra, por su experiencia futura sabía que Hermione no le hablaría y necesitaba dejar pasar algo de tiempo. Si bien le dolía no poder estar cerca de ella, sabía que no había remedio. No podía explicarle por qué había enfrentado a Pettigrew. Cuando era auror Hermione siempre le pidió que no fuese valiente, que volviera a casa sano y salvo, con ella y con sus hijos. Si en su mundo su esposa se llegaba a enterar que había ido tras un criminal, sin respaldo de nadie, lo hacía dormir en el sofá dos semanas.

-Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado.- dijo Ron sabiendo que esas simples las palabras no servirían de mucho para calmar a Hermione.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia y volvió su cara hacía el pasillo.

-No hay problema amigo.- dijo Harry sintiendo la necesidad de darle un poco de apoyo a su amigo. -Oye… lamento haberte gritado cuando nos dimos cuenta que Pettigrew había atrapado a Violet… yo estaba muy enojado… y tu entendías por lo que estaba pasando con lo de Ginny el año pasado…- la vista de Harry se nubló al recordar lo sucedido en la Cámara de los Secretos -Gracias por salvar a mi hermanita, no quiero pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido.-

Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

-No hay problema.- dijo Ron con algo de dificultad para respirar. -Tu salvaste a mi hermanita… yo salvé a la tuya.-

John Potter se acercó y le dio otro fuerte abrazó a Ron.

-Gracias Ron.- dijo el niño que vivió aplastando al pelirrojo entre sus brazos. -No sé que habríamos hecho si algo le ocurría a Violet.-

Mientras Ron recibía el abrazo de John Potter. Algo sobre la mesa atrajo la atención de Harry.

-Ey Ron...- dijo Harry tomando la tarjeta que le había dado el ente. -Parece que tienes una admiradora llamada Alice.-

Hermione torció el rostro muy intrigada y Ron sintió la necesidad de dar una explicación.

-Estaba ahí cuando desperté, y no tengo la más mínima idea de quien es Alice.- dijo Ron simplemente.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos castaños, lanzó un bufido y desvió la vista de él otra vez. Ron tenía ganas de matar al ente.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento apareció Madame Pomfrey llevando su bandeja con desagradables pociones.

-Me alegra ver que está despierto señor Weasley... espero que las reprimendas de su madre y la señorita Granger le hayan servido para sentar cabeza.- dijo la enfermera a Ron.

Hermione enrojeció de vergüenza al darse cuenta que había estado gritando dentro de la enfermería y quizás había perturbado el descanso de los otros pacientes. Afortunadamente, Madame Pomfrey no parecía tener interés en castigarla.

-Pueden volver a visitar a su amigo por la tarde.- dijo la enfermera por su tono de voz era evidente que no quería demasiadas personas rondando las camas de sus pacientes. -Ahora retírense, el señor Weasley no ha sanado por completo y necesita descansar.-

De mala gana los cuatro se retiraron. Ron hubiera deseado que se quedaran un poco más pero la verdad era que sus heridas no estaban del todo curadas y estaba volviendo a sentir algo de dolor donde había sido apuñalado. La verdad era que necesitaba más pociones y más tiempo para poder sanar del todo. Antes de que se diera cuenta Ron volvió a sumergirse en el sopor que producían las pociones calmantes y lentamente fue quedando dormido.

Harry, Susan, Hermione y John salieron de la enfermería. El corredor estaba iluminado por la luz que entraba a raudales por los enormes ventanales que daban a los jardines y al lago.

-Bueno al menos están bien.- dijo Hermione sonando aliviada con el pronóstico de Ron y Violet.

-No deberías haberle gritado a Ron.- dijo Susan. -Ya había tenido más que suficiente con su madre.-

Hermione, lanzó un suspiro, sabía que había estado mal al gritarle a Ron más que nada si no estaba del todo repuesto pero, no había podido evitarlo debía saber que no toleraría que se comportara como un idiota temerario.

La chica de Ravenclaw sin embargo también estaba algo preocupada por su amiga de Hufflepuff. La noche anterior había desaparecido después de hablar con su tía sin siquiera pasar a ver a Ron y a Violet, y esta mañana no parecía estar mejor que la noche anterior. Hermione no había querido preguntarle a Susan sobre su conversación con su tía, el comportamiento de la pelirroja le daba a entender que las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban con andar decidido, eran pasos de hombre. Finalmente la persona a la cual pertenecían los pasos apareció al final del corredor.

-Justo a quienes quería ver...- escucharon decir a Sirius Black a lo lejos.

La cansada voz del auror les indicaba que estaban en problemas.

-John déjame unos minutos a solas. Con estos tres...- dijo el auror señalando a Harry, Hermione y Susan. -Tengo que hablar seriamente con ellos y con Ron.-

El niño que vivió se retiro dándole una palmada de apoyo a su hermano. Seguramente Sirius venía a reprenderlos por haber actuado de manera tan impulsiva

-Madame Pomfrey le acaba de dar unas pociones más a Ron.- dijo Susan esperando poder retrasar cualquier reprimenda por parte del merodeador. -No creo que este despierto... Además su madre y Hermione lo han reprendido por lo que hizo...-

Sirius espero a que John se alejara antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Me pueden decir que es esto?- dijo el auror sacando de su bolsillo una hoja de plano prolijamente doblada.

Hermione palideció al darse cuenta de que era lo que Sirius tenía en sus manos.

-Creo...- comenzó a decir Harry nerviosamente. -Creo que es...-

-Ni se te ocurra intentar mentirme, Harry... o debería llamarte "Señor Deer"- dijo Sirius mirando seriamente a su ahijado.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

-Y tenemos también a la "señorita Raven".- dijo señalando a Susan que se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. -Y a la "señorita Otter".- agregó señalando a Hermione, que parecía a punto de desmayarse. -Y Ron debe ser el "señor Terrier"… la verdad es que si no hubiera conocido a sus patronus, habría tenido más problemas para encontrar a los dueños de esto... Bueno, ya conozco los insultos ... ¿como se activa?.-

Harry, Susan y Hermione cruzaron un par de miradas abatidas, no tenía mucho sentido ocultarle a Sirius como activarlo, el merodeador ya sabía lo que era el mapa y tarde o temprano descubriría como activarlo.

-"Prometo honorablemente que mis acciones serán buenas".- dijo Hermione apoyando su varita sobre el mapa.

Sirius observó atentamente como aparecía la presentación del mapa y como a continuación aparecía el mapa de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Un mapa mucho más preciso y detallado de lo que ellos habían hecho. Hermione le explicó rápidamente como funcionaba. Sirius estaba anonadado, este nuevo mapa era una obra de arte, cada detalle había sido tenido en cuenta al momento de su fabricación.

-Lo comenzamos a construir para que Pettigrew no nos tome por sorpresa.- explicó Harry. -Ayer estábamos a punto de llevártelo, para que pudieras atraparlo… pero cuando vi que tenía a Violet, perdí la cabeza… y fui tras él-

El auror seguía observando el mapa detenidamente, un instrumento de este tipo podría haberlo ayudado a capturar a Peter.

-Eso significa que cuando me dijeron que lo vieron en el bosque, en realidad lo vieron en el mapa.- dijo Sirius muy molesto con los chicos porque le hubieran ocultado parte de la información.

-Sí.- dijo Hermione con remordimiento. -Lo lamentamos mucho profesor Black…-

-Recién lo terminábamos y no sabíamos si funcionaría bien… Habíamos puesto el mapa para que detecte a Pettigrew.- dijo Susan. -Sé que deberíamos haberlo entregado entonces… pero, por alguna razón, no lo hicimos.-

-Igualmente, no aparece el sector del bosque en el cual estuvieron buscando.- dijo Harry.

Sirius les dedico una mirada reprobadora y frunció el seño, era evidente que habían estado siguiendo toda la búsqueda desde el mapa. Sin embargo lo que le molestaba más era no haber tenido el mapa para poder rastrear a Pettigrew.

A principio de año había pasado por la oficina de Filch y buscó en las gavetas de artículos confiscados pero, lamentablemente de su antiguo mapa no había ni rastros. El viejo celador no había sido de mucha ayuda y aseguro, con una sonrisa satisfecha, no recordar lo que había ocurrido con el mapa.

La construcción de uno nuevo era muy difícil, con sus amigos les había tomado cerca de un año tenerlo terminado, no tenía sentido dedicarle tiempo a algo que seguramente no podría utilizar. Pero de alguna forma, su ahijado y sus amigos, habían recreado su mapa agregándole aparentemente un par de funciones extra. Por alguna razón que no entendía, no creyeron que sería útil que él lo supiera, o simplemente temieron que lo confiscara.

El daño estaba hecho y no había nada que pudiera hacerse para cambiar lo sucedido.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes. Saben que por la posesión y fabricación de este articulo pueden expulsarlos.- dijo Sirius seriamente haciendo que su voz resonara a lo largo del corredor. -No sé cuantas reglas rompieron al hacer un nuevo mapa, estoy seguro que puedo encontrar razones para expulsarlos a los cuatro un par de veces… Ustedes saben perfectamente que a la profesora McGonagall no le temblara el pulso al momento de firmar las expulsiones de ustedes cuatro…- El auror hizo una pausa para observar los rostros preocupados de su ahijado y sus amigas. -Por eso… no diré nada.-

Hermione, que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, recuperó el color del rostro y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiéndose muy aliviada.

-No me gustó que me ocultaran cosas.- dijo Sirius finalmente. -Nunca más hagan algo así. Se los devolveré una vez que terminen las clases, quiero que un par de personas lo vean antes.-

-Gracias Sirius.- dijo Harry sabiendo que su padrino mantendría el secreto y les devolvería el mapa.

-Gracias profesor Black.- dijeron Susan y Hermione al unísono.

-No me lo agradezcan todavía.- dijo Sirius seriamente. -Estoy muy enojado con ustedes cuatro… no puedo creer que hayan hecho la estupidez que hicieron al ir tras Peter. Me siento tan decepcionado, no han escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que les enseñe en el club de duelo: ¡No pueden perseguir a un mago oscuro! ¡Son muy pequeños!-

El auror atrapó a Harry, Susan y Hermione en un súbito abrazo.

-No se dan una idea de lo asustado que estuve al verlos ahí abajo.- dijo Sirius.-No se les ocurra hacer algo así otra vez.-

El último de los Black quería a Harry como si fuera de su propia sangre y le había tomado mucho cariño a los amigos de este. De alguna forma le recordaban mucho a él y a sus amigos en sus años de Hogwarts.

-Sin embargo…- el auror no podía ponerse en el papel de estricto por demasiado tiempo. -Este mapa es impresionante y no puedo evitar no sentirme orgulloso. Conozco un par de personas en el ministerio que van a tener que preocuparse por conservar su empleo cuando ustedes terminen el colegio.-

Harry y las dos chicas se sentían algo más tranquilas al saber que Sirius no los delataría. El auror guardó el mapa en un bolsillo de su tunica y, pocos segundos después, escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban. Era Ginny que se acercaba caminando con paso decidido a la enfermería.

-¡Hola Harry!- dijo Ginny con una radiante sonrisa. -¡Que bueno verte!… Venía a visitar a Ron ¿Han podido verlo?-

-Hola Ginny…- dijo Harry contento, respondiendo a la sonrisa de la pelirroja con otra. -Solo por unos instantes, Madame Pomfrey no nos permitió quedarnos demasiado… sabes como es.-

En ese momento repararon en que no estaban solos. Y se encontraron con las miradas de Sirius, Hermione y Susan.

-Yo debo despedirme, Harry.- dijo Sirius. -Madame Pomfrey y Alex, prácticamente, me obligaron a descansar un par de horas. Recuerda que si ocurre algo, por más pequeño e insignificante que te parezca que sea me avisas.-

Y sin decir más se retiró, dejándolos solos.

-¿Tuvieron problemas con el profesor Black?- preguntó Ginny en voz baja una vez que se retiró Sirius.

-Encontró el mapa de Ron.- dijo Susan y agregó con alivió. -Por suerte no nos va a castigar.-

-Hablando de Ron debería ir a verlo…- dijo Ginny. -Espero que Madame Pomfrey me permita pasar.-

-Por supuesto que te dejará pasar.- dijo Harry. -Eres la hermana del enfermo ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

Harry quería alargar un poco más el encuentro con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-¡Me encantaría!- dijo Ginny con una cálida sonrisa.

Susan y Hermione estaban a punto de recordarle a su amigo que Madame Pomfrey acababa de echarlos de la enfermería pero, miraron a la pareja, se miraron entre ellas y, a continuación, se despidieron, dieron media vuelta y se alejaron por el pasillo dejando a Harry y a Ginny para que pasaran algo más de tiempo juntos.

Harry y Ginny entraron a la enfermería sigilosamente. Por suerte, Madame Pomfrey se encontraba en su oficina, por lo que el chico de Slytherin pudo evitar ser expulsado nuevamente. Cuando llegaron a la cama que ocupaba el hermano de Ginny, vieron que este dormía profundamente gracias a las pociones que le había administrado la enfermera.

-Parece estar bien…- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano. -Si pudo sobrevivir una reprimenda de Mamá y de Hermione seguro que va a estar bien.-

-Si…- dijo Harry después de unos segundos. -Tu mamá estaba muy enojada con él…-

-Por supuesto que lo está.- dijo Ginny sin sonar para nada sorprendida. -Mamá siempre fue muy protectora con todos nosotros… no puede vernos en peligro… y Ron últimamente le está sacando canas verdes… No siempre fue así, ¿sabes?… Un tipo de acción.-

-Me cuesta creerlo…- dijo Harry sonando sorprendido. -Cuando lo conocí en el tren terminamos peleándonos con Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle… Y no parecía tenerles miedo, más bien todo lo contrario.-

Ron largó unos ligeros ronquidos y resopló un poco, pero no se despertó

-Deberías haber visto a Ron unos días antes de partir a Hogwarts… Fred y George lo habían convencido de que había que derrotar a un troll para ser seleccionado.- dijo Ginny recordando. -Estaba realmente asustado, yo también estaba asustada… pero quería ir con ellos…-

-¿Tu asustada?- dijo Harry sonriendo sorprendido… -Me cuesta creerlo.-

-Yo también puedo asustarme Potter.- dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de la oreja. -Pocas veces pero puedo.-

-Yo también estaba asustado.- dijo Harry. -Tenía miedo de terminar en Slytherin…-

Ahora los dos rieron.

-Al final no fue tan malo… Y tu hermano me ayudó bastante en un principio.- dijo Harry. -Nunca me discriminó por ser de Slytherin.-

Ginny frunció el seño. Ron antes de ir a Hogwarts no abría hecho amistad con un Slytherin ni en sus más delirantes sueños. Su hermano era bastante testarudo con el tema de las casas. Para él estar en Slytherin equivalía a ser malvado de nacimiento, si te tocaba Hufflepuff eras un inútil y en Ravenclaw un cerebrito. Sin embargo no tuvo ningún problema en hacerse amigo de Harry, Susan y Hermione.

-Sabes… por un momento estuve algo preocupada por Ron.- dijo Ginny con cautela. -Lo notaba muy cambiado…-

-¿Cambiado?- dijo Harry intrigado y sin entender muy bien a que se refería Ginny. -Desde le conozco siempre se comportó igual.-

-No sé como explicarlo.- dijo Ginny tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. -Quizás creas que estoy loca… Quizás sea imaginación mía… no lo sé. Pero ha cambiado, y muy rápido… Antes se preocupaba mucho por sobresalir, es difícil ser original si tienes seis cinco hermanos que ya lo han hecho todo… Pero ahora no le importa en lo más mínimo, me doy cuenta… y hace estás cosas arriesgadas que jamás imagine en Ron…-

-No creo que estés loca.- dijo Harry a la hermana de su amigo. -Todas las personas cambian mucho o poco, no creo que Ron sea la excepción… fíjate que mejor ejemplo que Sirius y la profesora Rydberg…- dijo el chico de Slytherin tratando de buscar algo para levantarle el animo a la chica -Antes no se podían ver y ahora nadie puede creer lo bien que se llevan. La profesora Rydberg incluso lo mandó a dormir.-

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la imagen.

-Es verdad…- dijo Ginny lanzando un suspiro y decidiendo dejar el tema por ahora. -Soy una tonta por preocuparme, puede ser que haya cambiado un poco, pero sigue siendo Ron… el otro día lo vi ponerse pálido al ver una araña del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler… ¿puedes creerlo?-

-Como puedes ver, no cambio tanto- dijo Harry sonriendo y consiguiendo que esa pequeña pelirroja de ojos castaños, de la cual disfrutaba tanto su compañía, se sonrojara y le devolviera la sonrisa.

En ese mismo momento, varios pisos por encima, en la oficina del director. Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos más poderosos y respetados de la historia, estaba de pie junto a su ventana observando en silencio los jardines desde su ventana. Podía ver a los alumnos caminar despreocupadamente, disfrutando de los últimos días de tranquilidad antes de tener que volver a sus casas. ¿Sería posible que esos también fueran los últimos días de paz para el mundo mágico? La aparición de Pettigrew lo obligaba a tomar con algo más de seriedad esa pregunta.

Todo indicaba que Pettigrew había partido rumbo a Albania en busca de su amo. Los aurores no habían podido hallar ningún rastro de su ubicación lo que era sumamente preocupante.

Albus abandonó la ventana y se volvió hacía los magos que estaban sentados frente a su escritorio. Era algunos de sus mejores antiguos estudiantes: Remus, Lily, James y Sirius. Todos habían terminado el colegio hacía más de una década y habían peleado valientemente en una guerra, poniendo en juego sus vidas y su felicidad. Tenían derecho a poder vivir en paz, por eso mismo debía seguir todo muy de cerca y no confiar únicamente en el Ministerio. El anciano director volvió a su sillón, se sentó y observó a sus antiguos alumnos. Sirius estaba durmiéndose prácticamente en el lugar agotado por la búsqueda de Peter Pettigrew, James y Lily estaban consumidos de preocupación por casi haber perdido a su hija a manos de un lunático que una vez fue su amigo, y Remus estaba sumamente cansado por la transformación en hombre lobo.

-Peter ha partido rumbo al sur.- dijo Albus seriamente después de unos segundos. -No creo que regrese aquí a Hogwarts… partió rumbo a Albania seguramente.-

Los cuatro cruzaron miradas preocupadas.

-Puedo afirmar, casi con seguridad, que fue a la búsqueda de Voldemort.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore sombríamente.

-Haré todo lo que está en mi poder para poder enviarlo a Azkaban nuevamente.- dijo Sirius.

El último de los Black quería hacer pagar a Peter después de lo que le había hecho a Alex, Violet y Ron.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes la voluntad, Sirius.- dijo Albus. -Pero dudo que el ministro te quiera en el caso después de la huida de Peter.-

Sirius sabía que era verdad, Fudge le había enviado una carta minutos antes pidiéndole que permaneciera custodiando Hogwarts… lejos de Pettigrew, hasta nuevo aviso.

El Director hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Remus…- dijo Albus volviéndose al licántropo. -Prefiero ofrecerte una salida, a que la maldición que pesa sobre el cargo de Profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, encuentre una para ti… Necesito que dejes tu cargo, vayas tras Peter y lo localices antes de que se encuentre con Voldemort de ser posible.-

Remus lanzó un suspiro antes de responder.

-Bueno… sabía que llegaría el momento y es mucho mejor que lo que le pasó a Quirrell.- dijo el Licántropo sonando algo abatido, pero tratando de verle el lado positivo a la situación.

Ningún profesor había durado más de un año al frente de la cátedra de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras desde que había rechazado a Tom como profesor años atrás. Algunos habían encontrado mejores trabajos, otros se mudaron al extranjero, otros en cambio no tuvieron un final tan agradable. Albus no quería que Remus sufriera la suerte de estos últimos, por eso debía ofrecerle que se retirara voluntariamente.

-La profecía de la profesora Trelawney no nos ofrece demasiadas esperanzas.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore pensativo mientras volvía nuevamente junto a la ventana. -Pero nos previene y nos ofrece una oportunidad para detener el regreso de Voldemort o… prepararnos para lo peor.-

Cuando despertó Ron, varias horas después, no quedaban rastros de la visita de Harry y Ginny. El sol estaba mucho más bajo y descubrió que había nuevas tarjetas sobre la mesa además de la del ente: Una del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor; una de Pansy, Lavender y Parvati; y otra de Neville, Seamus y Dean.

-Me alegra verlo repuesto Señor Weasley.- dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Inmediatamente la enfermera sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzarle unos hechizos de diagnostico.

-Se puede ver que su condición está evolucionando favorablemente, debo agregar más paginas a su historia clínica…- dijo Madame Pomfrey después de unos instantes. -Ahora que tiene todos los órganos internos sanos puedo traerle un refrigerio.-

No era necesario ser adivino para darse cuenta que estaba muy disconforme con la forma en que manejaba su salud. La enfermera volvió unos minutos después con una bandeja con té y unas galletas, nada demasiado sustancioso para un Weasley.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó unos pasos solitarios que ingresaban a la enfermería.

-Buenas tardes Madame Pomfrey.- escuchó Ron decir a la voz Susan tranquilamente. -Quería saber si puedo jugar al ajedrez con Ron, me imagine que le vendría bien distraerse un poco y prometo que no lo agobiare demasiado…-

-Por supuesto querida.- respondió la enfermera amablemente. -Y recuerda no hablar demasiado fuerte que hay otros pacientes descansando.-

-¿Cómo se encuentran Violet y la profesora Rydberg?- preguntó Susan.

-Están descasando en este momento…- dijo Madame Pomfrey. -Pero, puedo asegurarte que estarán bien.-

Susan se acercó a la cama de Ron cargando su tablero de ajedrez y una caja con piezas. La chica esbozó una débil sonrisa al ver a su amigo despierto, y se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Ron se dejó abrazar, no había podido evitar tomarle cariño a la pequeña pelirroja.

-No pudimos hablar nada hoy a la mañana, Ronnie.- dijo Susan mientras seguía abrazando fuertemente a su amigo. -Hermione tenía que decirte un par de cosas que no podían esperar, estaba muy enojada contigo y yo también lo estaba aunque no tuve el coraje para gritarte como correspondía… por cierto Sirius encontró tu mapa, pero prometió no decir nada y lo devolverá cuando termine el año. Y te traje esto- la chica sacó de su mochila una lata pintada de rojo. -Tiene un poco de todo: Pastel de chocolate, ranas de chocolate, dulces… me imagine que Madame Pomfrey te mantendría a dieta mientras estuvieras aquí.-

Susan se sentó junto a él en la silla reservada para las visitar.

-Gracias Susie.- dijo Ron abriendo una caja de ranas de chocolate. -Y tu, ¿Cómo has estado?-

Ron estaba algo preocupado por la chica. Se había enterado unas cosas bastante desagradables la noche anterior.

-Estoy bien.- dijo Susan sin mirar a Ron y dando a entender que no quería hablar.

-Susie…- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Déjalo Ron…- dijo Susan apoyando su cabeza sobre la cama. -No quiero hablar del tema…-

-Deberías.- dijo el pelirrojo negándose a aceptar la negativa de la chica. -Y no me digas que no te afecta porque no te creo.-

-Estoy tan enojada.- dijo Susan después de unos segundos sonando muy triste. -Enojada con Pettigrew por las cosas horribles que le hizo a mi mamá… enojada con mi tía por no decirme nada. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-

Ron no pudo evitar sacar su instinto paterno, y le dio a la pelirroja un abrazo tranquilizador.

-Lo que le paso a tu mamá no es algo fácil de contar… Creo que cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en el lugar de tu tía… - dijo Ron con todo el tacto que pudo. -Entiendo que estés enojada con ella por no habértelo contado antes, pero no creo que exista un momento adecuado para hablar de algo así. Creo que nunca quiso ocultártelo, sino esperar a que fueras mayor y pudieras entender mejor lo sucedido… Y que pudieras vivir recordando a tu madre no por como murió, sino por como vivió…-

Susan parecía entender un poco los argumentos de su amigo.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- continuó Ron.

-No mucho…- dijo Susan en un murmullo -Cuando supe que era verdad, lo que había dicho Pettigrew, le grité que se aleje de mi y salí corriendo.-

-Habla con tu tía.- dijo Ron. -Veras que lo aclararan todo.-

-Me comporte muy mal con ella…- dijo Susan algo preocupada, por como reaccionaría su tía.

-Estabas enojada por todo lo que sucedió… seguro que la próxima vez que te vea, te dará un gran abrazo y te explicara todo lo que quieras saber.- dijo Ron, que se imaginaba que Madame Bones era una mujer bastante sensata.

Susan parecía sentirse un poco más dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a su tía. Y eso era justamente lo que Ron quería. Que hablara con Amelia Bones y que no guardara rencor dentro de ella.

-Te he dicho alguna vez que te adoptaría como hermano mayor, Ronnie.- dijo Susan esbozando una sonrisa. -Aunque a veces eres algo bruto… te haces querer.-

-¡Ey!- se quejó el pelirrojo.

A lo largo de estos años Ron le había tomado mucho cariño a Susan, por momentos, por alguna razón le recordaba a su propia hija, Rose. Quizás era la personalidad vivaracha, o que era la única que podía jugarle de igual al ajedrez, o que su cabello y sus ojos eran tan parecidos.

-Entonces…- dijo Susan. -¿Jugamos al ajedrez?-

-Por supuesto… y te aviso que te voy a hacer papilla, Bones.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Ya te gustaría.- dijo Susan más animada, hablar le había hecho bien.

Mientras Ron y Susan se dedicaban a encontrar un hueco en la defensa de su oponente el sol primaveral fue bajando lentamente dando comienzo a la tarde. En sus habitaciones Sirius Black despertaba después de haber dormido un par de horas.

La verdad era que no había podido descansar casi nada. Después de hablar con su ahijado y sus amigas sobre el mapa, había recibido una carta del ministro de Magia ordenándole que permaneciera en Hogwarts para garantizar la seguridad de los alumnos y el personal. En pocas palabras lo habían retirado de la persecución de Peter. Sin embargo esa reasignación de tareas tenía su lado bueno, podía permanecer junto a James, Lily y los hijos de estos dándoles todo el apoyo que pudiera. Además quería visitar a Alex y asegurarse de que se recuperara adecuadamente. Madame Pomfrey le había asegurado que se recuperaría perfectamente pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que no la viera fuera de esa enfermería.

El auror salio de la cama miro la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre una repisa, era demasiado tarde para almorzar y demasiado temprano para tomar el té. Se pasó una mano por la cara, evidentemente necesitaba afeitarse pero eso podía esperar. Tomo una caja de Ranas de chocolate sin abrir y la guardo dentro de su túnica.

El último de los Black salió de sus aposentos y se dirigió a la enfermería. Allí estaban todas las personas que a Sirius le importaban, los Potter… y Alex. Extrañamente, de alguna manera, su antiguamente odiada compañera de año había pasado a formar parte de la gente que le importaba. El auror se había dado cuenta que se preocupaba mucho por ella y uno de los peores momentos de su vida fue cuando la vio inmóvil en el suelo, después de ser atacada por el maldito de Colagusano.

Sirius ingresó a la enfermería sigilosamente, no quería darle a la enfermera razones para que le pidiera que se retirara. En la primera cama encontró a Violet durmiendo placidamente mientras James y Lily dormitaban junto a ella. En la segunda estaba Ron Weasley jugando al ajedrez con la sobrina de Madame Bones, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia y prefirió seguir hacia su objetivo.

Finalmente llegó al lugar que ocupaba la profesora Rydberg y permaneció unos instantes parado a los pies de su cama observándola en silencio. Estaba sentada apoyando su espalda contra unos almohadones. Se la veía realmente muy bella con su cabello rubio iluminado por el sol que entraba por la ventana que estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama. Todavía tenía los ojos vendados y según la enfermera los tendría así un par de días más. A pesar de estar despierta era evidente que no podía hacer nada para entretenerse como leer un libro, o siquiera mirar por la ventana. Sirius lanzó un involuntario suspiro lo que atrajo la atención de la profesora.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo Alex sonando algo alarmada.

-Soy yo Alex, Sirius.- dijo el auror intentando tranquilizar a Alexandra.

La profesora se relajó visiblemente al escuchar la voz del último de los Black.

-Sirius… me asustaste.- dijo Alex llevándose una mano al pecho. -Sé que es una tontería pero…-

-No es ninguna tontería.- la interrumpió Sirius. -Es entendible que estés algo nerviosa después de lo que pasó.-

El auror se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. La profesora, cuando sintió su proximidad, levanto su pequeña mano y tanteo el vacío, tratando de saber la posición exacta de su antiguo compañero.

-Aquí estoy, Alex…- dijo el último de los Black, mientras tomaba la mano de Alexandra Rydberg entre las suyas y la apretaba suavemente.

Alex se sonrojó un poco pero ninguna objeción a ese contacto surgió en su mente. Los dos permanecieron unos largos segundos, muy cómodos, en esa posición hasta que finalmente Sirius decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo has estado Alex?- preguntó el auror y agregó rápidamente. -Sé que es una pregunta un poco tonta, ya que te he visto hace muy poco tiempo, pero quería saber si hay alguna novedad…-

-No es una pregunta tonta, y la verdad que no ha habido ninguna novedad…- dijo la profesora y agregó en voz baja. -Aunque… escuché la reprimenda que recibió Ron… primero su madre y después Hermione.-

-Yo estuve muy cerca de decirle un par de cosas.- dijo Sirius que todavía se preguntaba que había pasado por la cabeza del chico para hacer semejante estupidez. -Pero creo que el muchacho tuvo suficiente…-

-Ya lo creo.- dijo Alex y agregó con una sonrisa. -Es una suerte que vinieras, me estaba aburriendo como una ostra…-

La profesora de Runas enrojeció ligeramente no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

-Todo sea por una colega caída en desgracia…- dijo Sirius afablemente a tiempo que le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa. -Pero no puedo creer que te estés aburriendo, si quieres puedo decirle a Madame Pomfrey que te traiga una Radio Mágica… puedes escuchar todos éxitos de Celestina Warbeck.-

-¡Oh Merlín! ¡No!- dijo Alex riendo ante la ocurrencia del auror.

-Bueno puedes tener suerte y te toque otro cantante.- dijo Sirius. -O puedes dedicarte a comer ranas de chocolate…-

-No tengo Ranas de Chocolate.- dijo Alex lanzando un suspiro de frustración.

-Si las tienes.- dijo Sirius y con la mano que no sostenía la de su colega saco de su túnica la caja que había tomado en su cuarto.

-Esto es…- dijo Alex palpando la caja con su mano libre. -Sirius… ¿De donde sacaste esto?-

Por alguna razón Alex encontraba extraordinario que auror hubiese tenido tiempo de comprarle dulces.

-Era mi última caja.- le explicó el último de los Black. -Siempre tengo una en mi habitación…-

-Gracias…- dijo suavemente la profesora de Runas, sintiéndose alagada. Hacia mucho que un hombre no le traía regalos, era extraño que el primero después de su ruptura con su antiguo novio fuera nada más ni nada menos que Sirius Black.

-Bien entonces tenemos ranas… podemos conseguirte una radio.- dijo Sirius. -Y entonces podrás entretenerte.-

-Si. Es verdad.- dijo la profesora que, en realidad, lo que más quería era alguien con quien hablar.

Esos minutos desde que Sirius había llegado habían sido los mejores en días. Conseguía olvidarse que no podía ver, que había sido atacada por Pettigrew, que estaba prácticamente sola en el mundo y que una de las pocas cosas que la esperaba a su regreso era una enorme pila de exámenes sin corregir. En ese momento recordó que no había podido graduar las pruebas finales y, seguramente cuando saliera de la enfermería no tendría tiempo para entregar las notas. Ella se consideraba muy responsable con su trabajo de educar a las futuras generaciones de magos.

-¿Que te preocupa?.- le pregunto Sirius.

-No me preocupa nada.- dijo Alex acomodando el pliegue de sus sabanas con la mano. -Realmente aprecio todo lo que haces por mi.-

-¡Vamos! no puedes mentirme, Alex…- dijo Sirius detectando algo de duda en la voz de la mujer. -Algo te preocupa.-

Alex no pudo evitar preguntarse como era que el auror podía leer sus emociones tan claramente

-Me encanta que estés aquí, enserio.- dijo la profesora de Runas. -Es solo que recordé que tengo tantos exámenes para corregir.-

-Pueden esperar.- dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Alex sonrió le encantaba que fuera tan irresponsable.

-Es que nunca me atrasé de está manera.- dijo Alex. -Sé que debo parecer una loca por preocuparme por eso ahora, pero la verdad es que no consigo sacármelo de la cabeza.-

Sirius no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Le encantaba que fuera tan responsable.

-Aguarda un segundo aquí.- dijo el auror levantándose de la silla.

-Sirius… ¿A dónde vas ?.- preguntó la profesora intrigada.

Alexandra escuchó como los pesados pasos de las botas de Sirius se alejaban.

-Ya veras…- lo escuchó decir a lo lejos.

Alexandra permaneció inmóvil unos minutos preguntándose a dónde había ido el auror. Cuando estaba empezando a preocuparse escuchó los pasos de Sirius que se dirigían hacía ella. A continuación escucho que algo muy pesado era dejado sobre la mesa que estaba junto a su cama y unos objetos más pequeños era apoyados sobre el más grande.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó intrigada la profesora de Runas.

-Ya que te preocupa tanto corregir las evaluaciones, voy a ayudarte.- dijo el auror como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-Esto es muy irregular.- dijo Alex sonando poco convencida. -¿Cómo piensas ayudarme a corregir? Nunca cursaste Runas Antiguas.-

-Los aurores tenemos muchos talentos.- dijo Sirius tratando sonar algo arrogante. -Entre ellos sabemos leer runas.-

Alex se cruzó de brazos como cuando reprendía a alguno de sus alumnos.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir

-Pero nada…- dijo Sirius sentándose junto a ella.

Alex se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos sin saber como reaccionar.

-¿Cómo conseguiste los exámenes?- preguntó la profesora de Runas intrigada. -La puerta de mi despacho estaba cerrada, y no puedes ingresar a menos que…

-Fuerces la cerradura…- dijo el último de los Black.

-¡Sirius Black!- dijo la Alexandra Rydberg indignada. -¡Como se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa!-

-Vamos Alex, no ibas a descansar tranquila hasta que no corrigieras los exámenes.- dijo Sirius con su tono más convincente… -Y no me ibas a dar la llave de tu despacho.-

Alex permaneció boquiabierta unos segundos sin poder creer el descaro del último de los Black, pero sin tener la convicción para regañarlo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Alexandra. -Te metes en mi despacho, robas mis exámenes…-

-Y… dos tinteros y unas plumas…- dijo Sirius y agregó rápidamente. -Vamos Alex, dame una oportunidad, te juro que no soy tan malo como crees en Runas y te leeré todas las pruebas, será como si tu las corrigieras…-

Alex podía imaginarse a los ojos grises del auror suplicando y por alguna razón no pudo negarse.

-Está bien.- dijo Alex decidiendo explorar lo que le proponía su antiguo compañero de año y actual colega.

A medida que pasaron las horas, La profesora de Runas no se arrepintió de su decisión y se encontró pasando una de las tardes más entretenidas de los últimos meses. Sirius sabía algo de Runas, como reconocer a los diferentes tipos, pero ahí terminaban sus conocimientos. Alexandra se encontró rápidamente explicándole su significado y su utilidad. Sirius no podía hacer otra cosa más que escuchar a la mujer explicarle con pasión. El auror y la profesora fueron pasando examen tras examen, el primero leyendo lo que había escrito los alumnos y la segunda decidiendo que tan bien lo habían hecho, y en ocasiones riendo ante las ocurrencias de las mentes desesperadas de los alumnos.

-Muy bien… por favor agrégale una nota con tinta roja que explique el significado de la runa.- dijo Alex muy concentrada y agregó a continuación. -¿Cuántos exámenes nos quedan?-

El auror contó la pila de exámenes.

-Solo algunos de los tercer año.- dijo Sirius con algo de pesar, se había divertido mucho y el momento estaba llegando a su fin.

-Oh… me alegra saberlo.- dijo Alex también con algo de pesar.

Sirius observó a la profesora un par de segundos lamentando que pasara el momento y volvió a su vista al siguiente examen.

-Veamos a quien tenemos aquí.- dijo Sirius y agregó con una sonrisa. -Oh, nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley.-

Sirius comenzó a leerle el examen a Alex, y después de un par de minutos llegó a su fin.

-Yo digo que lo aprobemos.- dijo Sirius.

-Necesita hacer unas correcciones.- dijo Alex. -Pero en general está bien.-

-¡Ron!- grito Sirius.

La profesora de Runas le dijo a Sirius entre risas que bajara la voz.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?- se escuchó decir a lo lejos al pelirrojo.

Alex creyó escuchar la vos de Susan Bones diciéndole que no gritara.

-¡Aprobaste Runas Antiguas!- dijo el auror.

-¡Genial!- gritó Ron desde el otro lado de la enfermería.

Alex se imaginaba que la enfermera no estaría nada contenta con que perturbaran la paz de la enfermería de esa forma.

-¡Sirius!- dijo Alex tomándolo suavemente del antebrazo mientras trataba de contener unas risas. -Baja la voz o madame Pomfrey te sacara de la enfermería…-

-Y te morirías de aburrimiento sin mi.- dijo Sirius.

La profesora esbozó una sonrisa antes de contestar.

-Es verdad.- dijo Alex. -Te agradezco mucho que mucho que te hayas quedado conmigo en lugar de salir a buscar a peligrosos criminales.-

Alexandra si bien entendía que era su trabajo buscar a sujetos como Pettigrew, no quería que Sirius estuviera cerca de él.

-Aunque quisiera no podría…- dijo Sirius lanzando un suspiro. -El ministro no esta muy contento con como salió la situación y me ordenó que permaneciera aquí.-

Alex sintió como enrojecía de furia, no podía ser que el ministro fuera tan entupido.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Alex indignada.

-Sí, por suerte el profesor Dumbledore le pidió a Lunático que fuera tras él.- dijo Sirius. -Cornamenta lo desollaría vivo… Y después de lo que te hizo, yo haría lo mismo.-

Alex se alegró de saber que el último de los Black se preocupaba por ella. Pero no quería que la conversación se dirigiera hacía temas tan desagradables.

-No puedo creer que todavía sigan utilizando esos apodos del colegio.- dijo la profesora de Runas con una sonrisa. -¿De donde los sacaron?-

Sirius no contesto inmediatamente. ¿Que debía decirle? Que no lo recordaba… que era una tontería… responder con una evasiva, o simplemente decirle la verdad.

-¿Sirius?- dijo Alex intrigada por la demora del último de los Black.

El auror se separó un poco de la profesora, se concentró y pocos instantes después un gigantesco perro negro apareció donde antes se encontraba.

Alex alargó la mano tratando de encontrar el brazo de Sirius y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al notar que en lugar del brazo había una gigantesca pata cubierta de pelo. La profesora siguió la extremidad y finalmente llegó a una gigantesca cabeza perruna de la cual salían unos bigotes. Era el perro que se había cruzado en Hogsmeade. Lentamente con las dos manos tomó las orejas del perro.

-¡Merlín!- dijo Alex en un susurro.

En ese momento Sirius volvió a su forma humana y la profesora de Runas se encontró agarrando las orejas de su antiguo compañero.

-Y esa es la razón de los apodos…- dijo Sirius finalmente.

-¡Merlín! Eres un animago… todos lo son,- y agregó rápidamente a tiempo que lo golpeaba sin convicción en el hombro -¡Eras tu en Hogsmeade!-

-¡Auch!- dijo Sirius.

-Todos son animagos… excepto Remus.- dijo Alexandra. -El es Lunatico…-

Sirius sabía que Alex era inteligente, era lógico que supiera que Remus era un licántropo.

-Así es…- dijo Sirius. -¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?-

-Desde cuarto o quinto año.- dijo Alex. -Era muy sospechoso que faltase a clase solo en las proximidades de la luna llena.-

Sirius sonrió.

-Lo que me pregunto es que estaban pensando.- dijo Alex sonando enojada. -No puedo creer lo que hicieron… podrías haber muerto… ¡o terminado en Azkaban! No sabes lo peligroso que es intentar transformarse en animago. ¡Merlín! Eres un auror se supone que debes respetar las leyes.-

-Lo siento.- dijo Sirius con un tono de voz y una sonrisa que indicaba que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

-¡Sirius!- dijo Alex dándose cuenta de la poca sinceridad del auror.

-Vamos Alex, no te pongas así.- dijo Sirius. -Te he contado el gran secreto… nunca se lo había contado a nadie.-

Alex lanzó un suspiro.

-Gracias por confiar en mi.- dijo finalmente la profesora.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

-Y… ¿no vas a contarme ningún secreto?- dijo Sirius en tonó broma.

La profesora permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior y pareciendo indecisa por algo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fui a Hogsmeade…?- dijo Alex sonando algo insegura. -A visitar a Abeforth…-

-Lo recuerdo…- dijo Sirius sin ver bien para donde iba la cosa. Pero sintiéndose realmente intrigado por saber cual era el carácter de la relación entre ellos dos.

-Siempre que puedo voy a visitarlo…- dijo Alex lentamente pareciendo algo aprensiva. -Por que… Por que el es mi tío Abe…-

Sirius permaneció inmóvil sin siquiera pestañear. Alex esperaba una respuesta por parte del auror que demoraba en llegar.

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Sirius sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Los Dumbledore no tenían familiares… nunca los habían tenido, ¿o sí?

-Abe y Albus eran los hermanos de mi bisabuela Ariana.- dijo Alex nerviosamente. -Ella se casó con mi bisabuelo de joven y se fueron a vivir a Dinamarca de donde era él. Unos cuantos años después, cuando Grindelwald subió al poder en el continente, sus fuerzas ocuparon Dinamarca… Asesinó a mi bisabuela y a mi abuela en Copenhagen solo para provocar a Albus… mi madre era buscada también y huyó con mi padre a Suecia donde se escondió hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. Después de la guerra no volvieron a Copenhagen sino que vinieron a Gran Bretaña. Cuando me tocó el momento de entrar a Hogwarts todos pensaron que estaría en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw, como el resto de la familia… nunca en Slytherin… Tu sabes como eran las cosas en Slytherin en esos años. Decidimos que lo mejor era mantener en secreto que estaba relacionada con Dumbledore para evitar que fuera un blanco, especialmente de los hijos de los mortifagos… Mi padre y mi abuelo materno provenían de familias sangre pura danesas entonces nadie en Slytherin sospecharía de esa chica de apellido Rydberg.-

La enfermería se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa.

-Sirius di algo por favor…- dijo Alexandra en un susurro sintiendo como la consumían los nervios.

-¿Eres sobrina nieta de Dumbledore?- dijo Sirius anonadado.

-Sobrina bisnieta… Y según me dicen la viva imagen de mi abuela, pero con anteojos.- dijo Alex. -Abeforth tiene un cuadro que cuando era más pequeña era como mirarme en un espejo…-

Nuevamente se formó un extraño silencio.

-Prometo que guardare el secreto, Alex.- dijo Sirius solemnemente tomándola de las manos. Aunque lo torturaran y lo mataran jamás lo diría.

Alex sonrió y le dio un repentino abrazo a Sirius. Sabía que su secreto estaba a salvo.

A pocos metros de ahí dos pelirrojos escuchaban atentamente lo que los dos profesores habían dicho.

-No puede ser…- dijo Ron sabiendo que era todo verdad. La profesora Rydberg era una copia de Ariana Dumbledore. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota?

-Yo sabía que había algo raro.- dijo Susan. -Pero no podemos contar nada… de nada, la profesora Rydberg estaría en peligro. Un montón de idiotas que le tienen miedo a Dumbledore pensaran que la profesora Rydberg es una buena opción para atacarlo…-

Susan no bromeaba, y Ron sabía que tenía razón. Si Voldemort hubiera sabido que alguien de la familia Dumbledore estaba en Slytherin, hubiera ordenado que le sucediera algo horrible. Había sido lo mejor que nadie se enterara de cual era el vinculo que unía a Alexandra Rydberg con Albus Dumbledore, y todavía era lo mejor que nadie lo supiera.

En ese momento escucharon pasos y volvieron precipitadamente a la cama de Ron. Era Madame Pomfrey que consideraba que Susan había pasado suficiente tiempo con su amigo y era hora de que se retirara.

Ron permaneció en su cama hasta que cayó el sol pensando en lo que había escuchado.

-Increíble que no lo adivinaras antes.- dijo el ente junto a él apareciendo de la nada.

Ron se sobresalto, le dirigió una mirada molesta al ser y finalmente disidió no responderle. Odiaba que apareciera de esa forma.

-Es igual al cuadro que viste en el cuarto de Abeforth.- dijo el ente sonando sorprendida de que Ron no hubiera adivinado antes el vinculo entre Rydberg y Dumbledore.

-Ariana Dumbledore murió en mi mundo.- dijo Ron sin darle importancia a lo que decía el ente. -Ni siquiera estaba cuerda… como me iba a imaginar que en este mundo es diferente.-

-Ariana Dumbledore…- dijo el ente sonando pensativa. -Nunca fue atacada por muggles aquí, estudiante brillante en Hogwarts siguiendo los pasos de su hermano Albus… Casi muere durante una pelea entre sus hermanos y Geldert Grindelwald. Se casó a los veinte años con un Danés y se fue a vivir a Dinamarca, tuvo una hija… el resto lo conoces por estar espiando la conversación entre Alexandra y Sirius. El segundo nombre de la profesora es bastante sugerente… Kendra, como la madre de Dumbledore.-

-Si estuviera Hermione lo hubiera descubierto en dos minutos.- dijo Ron sin siquiera preocuparse por enojarse con el ente. -Conmigo estas perdida.-

El ser que personificaba a Alice Longbottom hizo un gesto como que ya sabía que estaba perdida. A continuación tomó a Ron del hombro y desapareció.

Instantes después Ron golpeó el frío piso de piedra.

-¡Podrías haberme avisado!- dijo el pelirrojo agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos. -¿Dónde estamos? Acaso es otra dimensión retorcida…-

-No cambiamos de dimensión ni de tiempo.- dijo el ente. -Estamos en la sala de menesteres.-

-¿Para que me has traído?- preguntó Ron mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

El pelirrojo estaba muy enojado con el ente después de la broma que le había hecho el día anterior.

-Para que crees un recuerdo.- dijo el ente sin darle vueltas al asunto. -Un recuerdo que otras personas de este mundo puedan mirar en un pensadero y seguir con tu misión si algo llega a pasarte.-

Ron no estaba sorprendido. El ente nunca lo ayudaría, lo único que le importaba era asegurar la continuidad de la misión… y la verdad es que a él también le interesaba. No quería ver a ese mundo destruido por Voldemort y sus aliados. Un recuerdo podía ser útil, como cuando Snape le había dado sus últimos recuerdos a Harry… podía ser útil como un último recurso.

-Este recuerdo es diferente a lo que conoces.- dijo el ente. -Solo algunas personas pueden acceder a el… personas que tu elijas.-

Ron no planeaba morirse y no podía creer que el ente estuviera considerando esa posibilidad. Sin embargo, por más que no le gustara, era algo que podía ocurrir. El pelirrojo medito unos segundo antes de responder. ¿Quienes podían continuar su misión en caso de que algo le ocurriera?

-Dumbledore, el sabría que hacer con la información… Harry, el nunca se rendiría… Ginny no lo dejaría rendirse… es la más fuerte de los Weasley.- dijo Ron sin pensar demasiado en los nombres.

-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó el ente.

Ron lo había pensado también.

-No. No quiero que vea recuerdos del otro mundo si algo llega a pasarme…- dijo Ron amargamente. -Quiero que sea feliz y no piense en lo que podría haber sido…-

-Muy bien…- dijo el ente.

Se acercó a Ron tocó su frente con un dedo y el pelirrojo sintió un tremendo dolor y su vida pasar aceleradamente frente a sus ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos se descubrió de rodillas en el suelo de la sala de los requerimientos.

El ente toco su hombro y volvió a su cama en la enfermería.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que termine este año.- dijo el ente antes de desaparecer.

Ron apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y quedó profundamente dormido.

ooOooOoo

Bueno este es el capitulo 38.… un capitulo complicado, caótico y difícil de escribir… creo que en cierta forma refleja todos los problema que tuve en estas semanas en un montón de aspectos de mi vida… pero que al final salio y espero que sepan perdonar ciertas desprolijidades que seguramente escaparon a mi ojo.

Sé que es un capitulo de cierre. Y se meten muchas cosas… espero que les guste y como dice el ente al final… no saben lo contento que estoy de que termine este 3er año.

Saludos

Salvatore


	39. Los Mundiales de Quidditch

Hola!

Sé que tarde, pero el premio por la espera es un capitulo un poquito más largo de lo normal (22300 palabras contra las 10000 de siempre). Bueno no los demoro más. ¡A leer!

ooOooOoo

Capitulo 39:

Las cosas se desarrollaron con tranquilidad después de la visita del ente. No hubo noticias confiables sobre el paradero de Pettigrew, sólo algunos rumores de que había sido visto dirigiéndose al sur, hacia el canal de la Marcha. Ron esperaba que, con un poco de suerte, llegaría a Albania como se suponía que debía hacer. Una vez que terminara con su papel en esta historia podía pudrirse en el infierno.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en reponerse de sus heridas y finalmente, una semana antes de que partiera el Expreso de Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey decidió darlo de alta. En cambio, sus dos compañeras de convalecencia debieron permanecer unos días más en observación. Lo cual, aunque fuera difícil de creer, no las molestaba en lo más mínimo.

La profesora Rydberg, por su parte, no la estaba pasando nada mal ya que todos los días recibía las visitas nada más y nada menos que de Sirius Black. El auror siempre le traía algún presente y buena charla para animarla, lo que hacía que las horas de visita se pasaran en lo que duraba un parpadeo. El día que terminó la internación de la profesora, el auror le llevó un regalo especial: Unos nuevos anteojos. Según el último de los Black, era lo más nuevo en tecnología muggle para lentes. Tenían algo llamado cristal orgánico, otra cosa llamada antirreflejo y supuestamente se volvían oscuros cuando recibían la luz solar. Alexandra, al ver lo que Sirius le había traído, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de darle un gran a abrazo al auror. Los dos permanecieron unos interminables instantes en la misma posición hasta que la enfermera carraspeó dándoles a entender que no estaban solos.

Violet Potter era el caso más complicado de todos y, si bien habían hecho un buen trabajo con ella, había sido herida con magia oscura. Esto demoraba la cicatrización y la obligaría a conservar una venda de algodón atada alrededor del cuello por unos días más. Afortunadamente, según la enfermera, sería dada de alta antes de que partiera el expreso de Hogwarts. De cualquier manera sus padres habían decidido que ese año sería lo mejor evitar el tren por lo que volvería a casa con la ayuda de un traslador. John y Harry, por su parte, se negaron tajantemente a volver de esa manera y decidieron disfrutar del viaje a Londres junto con sus amigos.

Finalmente el año terminó y los alumnos abordaron el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade para regresar a sus hogares. Después de varias horas de viaje llegaron a la terminal Londinense de King Cross.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan se reunieron en el andén tras bajar sus baúles del tren, era el momento de las despedidas.

En ese momento Ron cayó en la cuenta de que este sería el último verano de paz que tendrían en mucho tiempo.

Ron observó a los tres chicos. Eran lo mejor del mundo mágico, y unas de las personas que el pelirrojo más quería: Hermione, la que con suerte terminaría siendo su futura esposa; Harry, su mejor amigo, casi hermano y futuro cuñado; Susan, la chica a la cual le había tomado un enorme cariño y que sin duda llegaría a ser una gran bruja.

-Los extrañare.- dijo Ron sin poder evitar sonar algo emocionado después de unos segundos.

-También te extrañare Ron.- dijo Susan dándole un fuerte abrazó.

-Cuídate amigo.- dijo Harry.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo ignoró olímpicamente, como venía haciendo desde que lo había regañado en el hospital. Pero finalmente lanzó un suspiro.

-Yo también te extrañare Ron.- dijo la castaña y agregó. -Pero todavía estoy muy enojada contigo.-

Ron sabía que era un avance. Por lo menos le hablaba.

Finalmente terminaron de despedirse y se dirigieron a la búsqueda de sus familias.

Cuando estaban llegando al final del anden vieron a sus familias esperándolos. Madame Bones se encontraba esperando junto a Lily Potter, parecía algo aprensiva ya que la última vez que había hablado con su sobrina pocos días atrás y el dialogo no había terminado demasiado bien. Susan también parecía algo preocupada, le había dicho a su tía cosas que no quería decirle producto de la conmoción que sentía en ese momento.

Las dos se observaron un instante y finalmente se dieron un fuerte abrazo. La tía de Susan le dio un beso en la roja cabellera y dejó caer unas lagrimas de alivio. Temía que la chica, a la cual quería como si fuera su propia hija, siguiera resentida con ella.

Los padres de Hermione evidentemente ya estaban al tanto de la situación y parecían algo preocupados por su hija. Evidentemente la chica de Ravenclaw no les había contado absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido en esos días. Su futura esposa, por su parte, parecía estar tratando de calmarlos un poco y les prometió contarles todo cuando estuvieran de vuelta en su casa.

Mientras estaba observando la escena, Ron se encontró atrapado por el súbito abrazo de su madre.

-Ron cariño.- dijo Molly con su tono más maternal y evidentemente más preocupada que enojada. -¿Has estado bien?¿No te ha dolido nada? Si te sientes mal te llevare a San Mungo.-

-Estoy bien mamá.- dijo Ron sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire.

Terminados los abrazos todos comenzaron a salir de la estación de King Cross. Los Granger se dirigieron hacía la Land Rover del padre de Hermione, los Potter se desaparecieron al igual que las Bones y los Weasley regresaron a la madriguera en el Ford Anglia de Arthur que en este universo no vagaba libremente por el Bosque Prohibido sino que continuaba en poder de su dueño sin mostrar signos de tener vida propia.

Las primeras semanas de las vacaciones fueron bastante tranquilas. Los gemelos comenzaron con la producción de los primeros artículos de broma de la que sería Sortilegios Weasley. Molly no estuvo demasiado contenta cuando descubrió los panfletos impresos y un motón de caramelos alarga lenguas. Percy, por su parte, había comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio y estaba comportándose otra vez como un idiota. Ron hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no enojarse con su hermano, cosa bastante difícil para él. Pero sabía que debía tratar por todos los medios que Percy no se alejara de su familia, todavía tenía demasiado presente el encuentro que había tenido con su sobrina, Lucy, el año pasado.

Su padre nuevamente ayudó al hermano de Ludo Bagman con su cortadora de pasto encantada y, el jefe del departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos le consiguió entradas para la final del Mundial de Quidditch.

-Ludo ha sido bastante generoso.- dijo Arthur mostrando los boletos a sus hijos. -Diez boletos para la final, no son fáciles de conseguir.-

Todos los Weasley estaban en la cocina desayunando muy emocionados por la noticia que había traído su padre. Ludo se los había entregado esa misma mañana cuando su padre terminó una redada que ocurrió durante su guardia nocturna.

-Tenemos incluso uno de más.- dijo George sin poder creerlo.

George tenía razones para estar emocionado. En la familia Weasley tener cosas de más era una rareza.

-En realidad dos de más.- dijo Molly mientras le servía a su marido una generosa porción de huevos con panceta. -Yo no pienso ir, esos eventos no me atraen demasiado.-

Eso significaba que podían invitar a dos personas de más.

-Estuvimos pensando con su madre en invitar a Hermione y a su hermano.- dijo Arthur. -Los Granger fue muy amables al invitarlos a Ron y a Ginny a la excusión a la isla de Wight en su bote, y sería lo correcto devolverle la gentileza.-

Ron apenas podía esconder su satisfacción, sabía que Hermione aceptaría. En cuanto a Robert, su futuro cuñado, sería una buena oportunidad para conocerlo un poco mejor.

La familia de Hermione era bastante diferente en este mundo. Patrick, el padre de Hermione, no era dentista sino que formaba parte de las fuerzas militares muggles y, era evidente, que su nueva actividad le había dado un carácter diferente. Por otra parte Robert Granger no había existido en su mundo de origen, ya que Hermione había sido hija única. Jean Granger era el único componente de la familia que seguía igual.

-Además hablé con James y con Amelia, temprano esta mañana, después de una molesta redada por una alfombra voladora.- dijo Arthur. -Todos los Potter irán también a la final y llevaran a Susan con ellos, Madame Bones sigue ocupada con el asunto de la búsqueda de Pettigrew. De cualquier manera, ya está todo arreglado, Incluso la posición de las carpas… estamos en uno de los mejores lugares.-

Eso significaba que los cuatro estarían en la final de la copa del mundo. La verdad no le sorprendía. Cuatro de los cinco Potter era fanáticos del quidditch, Susan también y todos contaban con los medios económicos como para poder ir al mundial. La pregunta era si tenían ganas de aparecer en público después de todo lo que había ocurrido el año pasado con Violet, la menor de sus hijos.

-Ahora debo preguntarle a los Granger si no tienen problema en dejar a sus hijos venir con nosotros.- dijo Arthur y agregó pensativo. -Podría aparecerme, o conectar su chimenea a la red flu.-

-O podemos enviarles una carta.- dijo Molly pensando en una forma que fuera menos chocante para unos muggles.

-Podemos comunicarnos por nuestros espejos.- dijo Ron sabiendo que si no su madre les enviaría a sus futuros consuegros una carta tapizada en estampillas. -Hermione tiene uno en su casa.-

-Esa es una buena idea cariño.- dijo Molly. -Por qué no vas a buscarlo-

Ron fue a buscar su espejo y volvió a la cocina.

-Hermione.- dijo Ron llamando a la que sería su futura esposa.

Después de unos segundos apareció una chica de cabello castaños.

-Hola Ron.- dijo la chica sonriendo y agregó rápidamente a tiempo que fruncía el seño. -¿No te has estado metiendo en problemas?-

-Parece que esa chica te tienen corto pequeño Ronnie.- dijo Fred riendo.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada molesta a su hermano mayor y volvió su mirada hacía el espejo.

-No. No me he metido en problemas.- dijo Ron tranquilamente a la chica del cabello castaño. -Mi padre consiguió entradas para la final del mundial de quidditch y pensamos que te gustaría venir… y a tu hermano también.-

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó inmediatamente.

-¡¿La final del mundial de quidditch?- dijo Hermione emocionada. -Va a haber magos de todo el mundo, definitivamente va a ser un evento muy interesante para ver. Me pregunto cómo manejaran la organización, no debe ser fácil mantenerla oculta de los muggles-

A la chica le importaba muy poco el quidditch, sin embargo le interesaba ver el movimiento que se generaba en torno a todo el evento.

-¿Y tiene que venir mi hermano?- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño. -Es un mocoso insoportable.-

Era extraño ver a Hermione teniendo una relación con un Hermano. En el mundo de origen de Ron siempre le habría gustado tener un hermano o hermana.

-Solo si tu quieres.- dijo Ron. -Mis padres quieren devolverle la gentileza de llevarnos a la isla de Wight a los tuyos.-

-¿Qué puede ser lo peor que haga…?- dijo Hermione lanzando un suspiro. -Me imagino que tus padres quieren hablar con los míos… voy a buscarlos.-

Ron le pasó el espejo encantado a su padre y vio como la imagen se movía desde el cuarto de Hermione hasta que llegar a la cocina de la casa de Hermione.

-Papi. El señor Weasley quiere hablar contigo.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw.

Se podía ver que el padre de Hermione estaba desayunando en la pulcra cocina de su casa y a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de una radio.

-¿Está en el teléfono?- dijo Patrick pareciendo algo confundido. -No lo escuché sonar…-

La cara del padre de Hermione cuando su hija le pasó el espejo era la de una persona que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, pero se adaptó rápido a la situación.

-Buenos días Arthur.- dijo el jefe de la familia Granger después de unos segundos.

-Hola Patrick. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo el patriarca de la familia Wesley alegremente y, a continuación, procedió a explicarle al padre de Hermione lo que tenía planeado.

Patrick Granger no tuvo ningún problema y aceptó de buena gana que sus dos hijos fueran con los Wesley a la final del mundial de Quidditch. Después de unos minutos de charla los dos hombres arreglaron todos los detalles.

-Entonces nos veremos en un par de semanas.- dijo Patrick y después de unos segundos agregó torciendo la vista hacía su hija. -¿Bueno y como se cuelga esta cosa?-

-Solo tienes que decir "adiós" papá, pero espera. Quiero hablar con Ron.- dijo Hermione.

-Estás en problemas Ron.- dijo Fred riendo.

Ron le dirigió otra mirada molesta a su hermano a tiempo que su padre le pasaba nuevamente el espejo a su hijo. Ron se dirigió al estar de la Madriguera para tener algo más de privacidad.

-Debemos hablar con Harry y a Susan.- dijo Hermione que en su rostro tenías una mirada que Ron conocía de sobre e indicaba que estaba planeado seriamente todos los detalles de su próxima excursión. -Estoy segura que deben haber planeado algo para el mundial.-

-Mi padre ya habló con el padre de Harry y la tía de Susan.- dijo Ron -Parece que ya tienen todo preparado para la final.-

-Eso es genial, igualmente debemos hablar con ellos para decirles que iremos. ¡Harry!¡Susan!- dijo Hermione llamando a sus dos amigos.

Los rostros del chico de Slytherin y la chica de Hufflepuff aparecieron en el espejo después de unos instantes. Los dos parecían estar desayunando en sus respectivas casas.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione!- dijo Susan. -¿Ya se están llevando mejor?-

-Mientras Ron no intente matarse de alguna manera sumamente estúpida creo que podremos llevarnos bien.- dijo Hermione recordando que se suponía que debía estar molesta con el pelirrojo.

-Me alegra saber eso.- dijo Harry riendo. -Bueno, entonces ¿cómo han estado?¿alguna noticia?-

-Ahora que lo dices… mi papá consiguió boletos para la final del mundial de quidditch…- dijo Ron -Vamos a llevar a Hermione.-

-¡Wow! mi papá también consiguió boletos para nosotros.- dijo Harry emocionado.

-Mi tía me consiguió uno para mi.- dijo Susan feliz. -A ella no le interesa demasiado el Quidditch, por eso voy a ir con Harry.-

-Lo sabía.- dijo Ron. -Mi papá nos lo dijo esta mañana y ya arregló todo el asunto de las carpas con tu padre. Entonces vamos a estar los cuatro en la final del mundial.-

-Y yo tendré que cuidar de mi hermano.- dijo Hermione y agregó algo preocupada. -Espero que no me traiga problemas… ahora que lo recuerdo debo conseguir algunos libros para que lea y no me esté preguntando cualquier nimiedad.-

Era evidente que Hermione no le tenía mucha fe a su hermano menor.

-No te preocupes Hermione.- dijo Susan. -Estarán los hermanos de todos, no solamente el tuyo. Seguramente podrá entretenerse con algo-

-¿Cuantos seremos?- preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-Vamos a ser diez… entre los Weasley y los Granger- dijo Ron. -Vienen todos mis hermanos, incluso Bill y Charlie.-

-Nosotros también seremos unos cuantos…- dijo Harry -Aparte de nosotros cinco y Susan; Sirius y Tonks vendrán con nosotros.-

A Ron le pareció una buena idea llevar a los dos aurores. Un poco de seguridad extra no vendrían mal después de lo que había ocurrido al terminar el ciclo lectivo.

-Harry, ¿saben algo de Pettigrew…?- preguntó Hermione intrigada. -No hay muchas noticias en El Profeta…-

-Nada, Remus mandó una carta hace pocos días. Está en Italia siguiendo el rastro de Peter pero hasta ahora nada…- dijo Harry sonando algo decepcionado. -La idea de invitar a Tonks y a Sirius no fue solamente por la seguridad extra… Tonks solía cuidar a Violet de pequeña y siempre se llevó muy bien con ella…-

-Ustedes la han visto.- dijo Susan a Ron y Hermione. -Es la chica del cabello color chicle de tutti fruti que le dio primeros auxilios a Ron en la casa de los gritos.-

-La recuerdo.- dijo Hermione.

-Y a Sirius, lo invitamos porque no ha tenido un buen verano hasta ahora. En el ministerio están haciendo una investigación sobre lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, están buscando un chivo expiatorio.- dijo Harry sonando algo molesto. -Seguramente terminará en la nada, mis padres han dicho que el profesor Dumbledore va a apoyar su actuación. De cualquier manera, Sirius ha estado muy distraído desde que terminaron las clases, como si algo lo preocupara… ¿Me pregunto que será? Tiene la mirada perdida y esta siempre melancólico. Violet dijo que quizás esta enamorado. John y yo no podemos creerlo, después de todo, es Sirius de quien estamos hablando. Pero no descartamos la idea. Quizás alguna bruja le dio una poción para engancharlo. Mamá dice que no le han dado nada… me parece que sabe que le pasa y no nos quiere contar.-

-Muy curioso…- dijo Susan pensativa. -Sería tan lindo que encontrara una chica después de tantos años mujeriego, soltero empedernido y de andar con todas esas… mujeres de dudosa reputación.-

Finalmente terminaron la conversación. La verdad es que Ron estaba algo preocupado por la final del mundial de Quidditch. Los mortifagos seguramente intentarían hacer lo mismo que en su universo de origen. Con un poco de suerte nadie resultaría herido y solo habría un par de muggles muy confundidos.

Un par de días después Ron comenzó con sus planes para poder hacerse con algo de capital y poder comprar una tunica de gala para él, y un vestido bonito para su hermana.

La forma más fácil de hacerlo era apostando. Ron conocía unos duendes en su tiempo que se dedicaban a tomar apuestas. Al pelirrojo no le gustaba demasiado tener tratos con ellos pero era mejor que ser estafado por Ludo Bagman.

Ron escribió una carta a este duende y le pregunto sobre cuales eran las pagas para la primera fase del mundial. Nunca le aclaró que tenía catorce años, aunque dudaba que al duende le importara demasiado mientras hubiera galeones de por medio.

Recibió la respuesta esa misma tarde, indicándole escuetamente que si le interesaba realizar algún trato podía enviar la cantidad que deseara apostar por lechuza, y que en el caso de que resultara beneficiado por el resultado le podía depositar su ganancia en una cuenta de Gringotts o podía enviarle su ganancia por lechuza. Teniendo en cuenta que Ron no tenía todavía una cuenta en el banco de magos (y que no podía tenerla), está última opción de pago era la que más le convencía.

El primer partido era Australia contra Luxemburgo. Ron sabía que los europeos ganarían, pero eso no era ninguna novedad por lo tanto la paga era bastante baja. El pelirrojo escribió otra carta, metió sus últimos dos galeones dentro y ató el sobre a la pata de pig, rogando que su lechuza no perdiera la carta por ningún motivo.

Pocos días después recibió una carta del duende informándole que había ganado y le preguntaba si estaba interesado en realizar alguna otra apuesta con la casa. La carta estaba mecanografiada, era evidente que a los apostadores pequeños no le daban un trato personalizado. Ron respondió indicándole que apostaba todo a favor de Italia contra Francia. Esa era una apuesta más arriesgada los Italianos era bastante buenos pero, nadie pensaba que pudiera ganar contra el equipo de Francia.

A medida que fueron pasando los días el capital de Ron fue creciendo de unos pocos galones a una decena. Los primeros partidos no pagaban demasiado ya que generalmente los equipos grandes derrotaban fácilmente a los pequeños pero, una vez que llegaran a octavos y cuartos de final los partidos se pondrían interesantes.

Justamente en Octavos de final, con todo el dolor del mundo, apostó contra Inglaterra, Gales y Escocia. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar los resultados. La misma carta mecanografiada llego pocos días después informándolo de su crédito con la casa de apuestas.

Cuando terminó la vuelta de octavos de final Charlie y Bill llegaron a la Madriguera con escasos segundos de diferencia. Antes de que pudieran sacudirse la ceniza ya estaban siendo asfixiados a puro cariño materno.

-¡Qué viaje!- dijo Charlie mientras se dejaba abrazar por su madre.

-Dímelo a mi.- dijo el primogénito de los Weasley. -Estuve dos horas demorado en la terminal de Lampedusa porque la conexión con Europa estaba caída ¡¿Puedes creerlo?.-

-Bill, cariño… ¡Ese cabello!- dijo Molly sonando no muy contenta. -Si me dejaras podría agarrar unas tijeras y en solo segundo lo dejaría un poco más prolijo.-

-Gracias mamá pero me encanta así como está.- dijo Bill dándole un abrazo a su madre.

En ese momento aparecieron el resto de los Weasley.

-¡Ron! ¡Ginny!- dijo Charlie dándoles un abrazo feliz de ver a sus hermanos menores. -Como están enanos.-

Ron levantó una ceja. Ya estaba sacándole un par de centímetros a su hermano mayor.

-Estamos bien.- dijo Ginny abrazando a Charlie. -A pesar de que Inglaterra perdió.-

-Dímelo a mi…- dijo Charlie -No se dan una idea de lo felices que estaban todos en Rumania con la victoria de Transilvania… igual les duró poco.-

Durante el almuerzo Percy se dedico a contarle apasionadamente a sus hermanos mayores sobre su aburrido trabajo para controlar la exportación de calderos de baja calidad.

Ron siguió con sus apuestas durante las semifinales y el partido por el tercer puesto. Y, finalmente, llegó el día en el que Hermione y su hermano llegarían a la madriguera.

La chimenea de la casa de los Granger había sido conectada a la red flu por su padre, para que fuera más fácil el traslado de los dos chicos. Ron se imaginaba que las cosas saldrían mucho mejor que la vez cuando, en su mundo de origen, habían ido a buscar a Harry a lo de los Dursley. Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquí también habían puesto al obeso Dudley a dieta.

Arthur se apareció antes para llevarles un poco de polvo flu. Pocos minutos después la chimenea rugió y, cuando se disiparon las llamas, apareció Hermione. La chica cargaba un baúl y una canasta donde estaba acurrucado cómodamente Crookshanks, el gato del cual Ron no había podido librarse ni siquiera en este mundo.

Ron sonrío bobamente, feliz de ver a la que, si todo salía bien, sería su futura esposa.

Ginny observó la escena y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por su hermano. Susan le había contado que Hermione creía tener un enamoramiento pasajero y lamentablemente estaba segura que los sentimientos de Ron por la chica de Ravenclaw no parecían ser nada pasajeros.

-¡Hola Ron!¡Hola Ginny!- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Ron se obligó a cambiar la expresión del rostro por una que mostrara que estaba feliz de verla, pero no tanto.

-Hola Herms.- dijo Ron dándole un abrazo -Será mejor que te salgas de la chimenea… tu hermano debe estar por llegar.-

El viajero temporal tomó el baúl de la chica del cabello castaño salieron de la chimenea y se colocaron a un costado de la misma.

-Espero que no te hayas estado metiendo en problemas, Ron.- dijo Hermione recordando que se suponía que debía estar enojada con el pelirrojo, pero no pudo mantener el ceño fruncido más que por un par de segundos y agregó. -Estoy contenta de verte… por cierto tienes una casa muy bonita.-

Ron recordó que era la primera vez que su futura esposa venía a la casa de sus padres en este mundo. En ese momento la chimenea rugió y vieron como el hermano de Hermione salía expulsado de la chimenea, de espaldas contra el suelo, cubierto de cenizas y se detenía después de resbalar varios metros al chocar contra el sofá de la sala.

-¡Oh… Bobby!.- dijo Hermione sonando preocupada a tiempo que iba a ver si su hermano estaba bien.

-Estoy bien…- dijo Robert sin aliento a tiempo que tosía y abría desmesuradamente sus ojos azules. -No hay nada de que preocuparse, todo esta en su sitio.-

Ron ayudó a Robert a ponerse de pie.

-¡Jesús! ¡Eso si que estuvo bueno!- dijo el menor de los Granger sonando dolorido y todavía algo desorientado por el viaje.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. El pelirrojo conocía esa postura, era la misma que utilizaba cuando iba a reprender a Hugo, a Rosie… o a él mismo por algo que habían hecho. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la red flu se activó nuevamente. Cuando las llamas se disiparon Ron vio a un hombre alto, fornido y de cabello corto castaño entrecano, era Patrick Granger. El pelirrojo no esperaba ver al padre de Hermione en su casa pero, seguramente, quería asegurarse que sus hijos habían llegado.

El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados primero abrió derecho después el izquierdo y miro a su alrededor.

-Hola Ron, Hola Ginny.- dijo el padre de Hermione saliendo de la chimenea -Bueno, eso fue bastante interesante.- y agregó volviéndose a sus hijos -¿Tuvieron un buen viaje chicos?-

-Genial.- dijo Robert sacudiéndose el pelo y sacando algo de ceniza del cabello. Y levantando su mochila de campamento del suelo, donde había quedado después de su accidentada llegada.

-Te dije papá que era un sistema de transporte perfectamente seguro.- acotó Hermione sonando no demasiado convencida y dándole un mirada rápida a su hermano.

En ese momento Arthur Weasley se apareció en el medio de la sala.

-Veo que todos llegaron bien.- dijo el patriarca de la familia Weasley. -Como has visto Patrick no ha habido ningún problema. Solo es cuestión de no respirar, mantener los brazos contra el cuerpo y aterrizar en los dos pies.-

-No pensé que funcionara con las personas no mágicas.- dijo Patrick sonando sorprendido.

-El polvo flu es como una poción, las pociones afectan a los muggles y el polvo flu también lo hace.- dijo Arthur.

En ese momento apareció Molly saliendo de la cocina.

-Patrick que gusto verte otra vez.- dijo la madre de Ron saludando al padre de Hermione y a continuación se volvió a los hijos de este -¿Como están chicos? Por que no van a instalarse, Robert tu dormirás en el cuarto de Ron y Hermione tu en el cuarto de Ginny.-

-Patrick ¿quieres una taza de té antes de volver a tu casa?- dijo Arthur. -Hay un par de cosas del mundo muggle que me intrigan desde hace años…-

Molly le dirigió una mirada a su marido que decía claramente que no quería que se pusiera pesado.

-Por supuesto. Yo también estoy intrigado por algunas cosas del mundo mágico.-dijo Patrick tranquilamente.

El padre de Hermione y Arthur se dirigieron a la cocina seguidos de cerca por Molly.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione y el hermano de esta última quedaron solos en la sala.

-Por que no dejamos a Crookshanks en el jardín.- dijo Ginny sacando al gato de la canasta y acariciándole el lomo a tiempo que el animal ronroneaba amistosamente. -Le vendrá bien corretear un poco.-

-Es una buena idea.- dijo Ron que, a pesar de que en este mundo no se llevaba tan mal con el animal, no le agradaba demasiado la mascota de su mujer.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al jardín. Ginny dejó a Crookshanks en el suelo que, rápidamente, fue a olfatear unos huecos de gnomos.

-¡Wow! realmente estamos en Devon.- dijo Robert cayendo en la cuenta de que tan lejos habían viajado.

El hermano de Hermione observó detenidamente la casa y parecía preguntarse como hacía para mantenerse en pie.

-¡Tienen un invernadero!- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Ron lo construyó como castigo durante el verano después de primer año.- dijo Ginny. -Mis padres creían que le ayudaría a formar carácter. Y a pensar dos veces antes de meterse en problemas otra vez.-

-Veo que el castigo no tuvo el efecto esperado.-dijo Hermione sonriendo. -Por cierto nunca nos contaste nada Ron, es lindo.-

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Ron sonando sorprendido.

Al pelirrojo nunca lo había terminado de convencer ese invernadero. Era una alteración a la casa de su infancia que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-Me parece encantador.- dijo Hermione observando la estructura.

Ron sonrió, la estructura no le parecía tan desagradable después de la aprobación de su futura esposa.

Después de dejar a al mascota de Hermione correteando libremente por el jardín regresaron al interior de la Madriguera, Ron tomo el baúl de Hermione y comenzó a llevarlo hacía el cuarto de Ginny seguido por su hermana y las visitas.

-¿Cómo han pasado las vacaciones?- preguntó Hermione.

-Oh lo usual para los Weasley.- dijo Ron. -Percy está insoportable los gemelos crearon sortilegios Weasley… mi madre no está muy contenta-

-¿Qué es eso de los "Sortilegios Weasley"?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño conciente de la, a su criterio, lamentable fama de los hermanos mayores de Ron.

-Es el nuevo proyecto comercial de los gemelos.- explicó Ginny. -Mamá ha encontrado un montón de cupones de pedido cuando limpiaba la habitación de los gemelos. Listas de precios de un montón de cosas que ellos han inventado todos son artículos de broma. Como era de esperarse terminaron quemados en la chimenea.-

-¿Y son seguros todos esos artículos de broma?- pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

Ron se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Ginny.

-No es lo que se dice inseguros… pero tampoco son muy seguros.- dijo Ron sabiendo que a Hermione no le gustaría ni un poco la veta comercial que habían encontrado sus hermanos -El tema es que, pensaban venderlos en Hogwarts para sacar dinero mamá se ha puesto furiosa con ellos.

En ese momento, Percy se asomó pareciendo algo molesto, como siempre que alguien subía las escaleras y pasaba junto la puerta de su habitación.

-Hola, Percy ¿Cómo has estado?- saludó Hermione. -Este es mi hermano Robert. Bobby el es Percy, el hermano de Ron, trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia.-

Percy pareció erguirse unos centímetros más al escuchar que era reconocido como un empleado del Ministerio de Magia.

-Hola Hermione, Hola Robert, un gusto conocerte.- contestó Percy formalmente -Sí, así es. Estoy trabajando en el Ministerio fue una suerte poder conseguir el puesto. Ahora mismo tengo que terminar un informe para la oficina, y resulta un poco difícil concentrarse cuando la gente no para de subir y bajar la escalera haciendo ruido.-

-No hacemos tanto ruido, Percy.- dijo Ron tratando de tenerle paciencia a su hermano. -Y no deberías traer trabajo a casa arruinaras tu salud.-

-Debe ser fascinante trabajar en el Ministerio.- dijo Hermione, Robert rodó los ojos. -¿En qué estás trabajando?-

-Es un informe para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional-respondió Percy con aires de suficiencia, Ron quería darle un buen golpe a su hermano y acomodarle las ideas. -Estamos intentando estandarizar el grosor de los calderos. Algunos de los calderos importados son algo delgados, y el goteo se ha incrementado en una proporción cercana al tres por ciento anual.-

-Deberían intentar utilizar teflón.- dijo Robert como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. -Nunca más fregarían uno de esos calderos y no se oxida… o sea nada de filtraciones.-

Percy miró al hermano de Hermione sin entender de que demonios estaba hablando.

-Mejor no te demoramos más Percy, seguro tienes que trabajar.- dijo Ron.

El flamante empleado del Ministerio de magia asintió y el grupo continuó subiendo otros tres tramos de escaleras. Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Pig, la pequeña lechuza gris de Ron, Daba saltos en una jaulita y gorjeaba como loca.

-Tranquilo, Pig.- dijo Ron a su lechuza y se volvió al hermano de Hermione -Estaremos un poco apretados porque Fred y George dormirán con nosotros. Bill y Charlie están ocupando su cuarto. Deja tus cosas donde encuentres lugar Robert.-

-No te preocupes Ron, me arreglaré bien.- dijo el hermano de Hermione dejando su mochila de campamento en un rincón. -En el colegio tampoco tenemos demasiado espacio.-

Los cuatro continuaron subiendo a la habitación de Ginny y dejaron las cosas de Hermione. Finalmente bajaron la escalera, para volver a la cocina y encontraron a Molly cocinando, mientras Patrick y Arthur conversaban tranquilamente.

-Entonces así es como consiguen hacer volar un avión.- dijo el padre de Ron sonando muy sorprendido.

-Sí. Todo tiene que ver con la forma del ala y la velocidad.- dijo Patrick. En ese momento reparó en la presencia de los cuatro chicos y agregó con una sonrisa. -Bueno, me imagino que ya están instalados.-

-Sí. Ya dejamos las cosas papi.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Yo debo ir yendo Arthur.- dijo el señor Granger mirando la hora y levantándose de su silla. -Prometí a Jean que la llevaría a almorzar. Tenemos reservaciones en un restaurante frente al mar y no le va a gustar que llegue tarde.-

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Arthur riendo.

Patrick se despidió de Molly y se volvió hacía sus hijos.

-Nos vemos en un par de días Hermione, cuídate.- dijo el señor Granger a su hija.

-Adiós papá.- dijo Hermione abrazando a su padre.

-Pórtate bien y diviértete Bobby.- dijo el señor Granger palmeando a su hijo en el hombro.

-Sí señor.- dijo el hermano de Hermione seriamente.

Patrick esbozó una sonrisa. Era evidente que estaba muy orgulloso de sus dos hijos. Sin más se retiró de la cocina seguido por Arthur y pocos segundos después se escuchó el ruido de la red flu activándose.

La madre de Ron les dijo que comerían afuera y, rápidamente, les asignó tareas a los cuatro para que ayudaran a preparar la mesa.

El hermano de Hermione parecía estar teniendo un día de sorpresas. Primero fue expulsado por una chimenea, después en el jardín de los Weasley vio al gato de su hermana persiguiendo algo que parecía una papa con patas, y después vio a los hermanos mayores de Ron armar una lucha con dos mesas voladoras.

Finalmente después, de un par de hechizos reparo, las dos mesas crujían bajo el peso de un sinfín de platos que contenían la excelente comida de la señora Weasley que terminaría en los estómagos de los nueve Weasley, y los dos Granger que estaban sentados a la mesa. En el extremo opuesto al que estaba Ron, Percy ponía a su padre al corriente de todo lo relativo a su informe sobre el grosor de los calderos y alababa a su jefe, el señor Crouch. En esos momentos no veía como podía hacer para que su hermano no se alejara de la familia.

-Por cierto, ¿no se sabe nada de Bertha Jorkins?- preguntó Percy. -Lleva desaparecida más de un mes.-

Ron sintió como un sudor frío le corría por la espalda al escuchar el nombre de la mujer. Seguramente en esos momentos Bertha Jorkins ya había pasado a mejor vida, muerta en Albania a manos de Pettigrew después de un terrible sondeo mental por parte de Voldemort. En ese interrogatorio había obtenido la información del Torneo de los Tres Magos y consiguió romper un hechizo desmemorizador que había puesto Barty Crouch para esconder el hecho de que Bertha había visto a su hijo, cuando se suponía que debía estar muerto.

No había recordado a la mujer hasta ese preciso momento. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar preguntarse si no hubiera podido hacer algo para salvar a la mujer de ese terrible destino. Voldemort debía regresar pero no quería que se hiciera a costa de una sola vida inocente.

-Ludo cree que está perdida y que volverá. Según parece no es la primera vez que ocurre- dijo Arthur sonado poco convencido. -Bueno esperemos que todo sea como dicen y no haya nada que lamentar. Bertha puede ser un poco despistada pero no es una mala mujer.-

Ron permaneció en silencio unos instantes sumido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cuantos morirían sin que pudiera hacer algo para prevenirlo. Cuantos de los cuales nunca había sabido los nombres y las fechas exactas por el simple hecho de que no le tocaban de forma personal. Finalmente su atención volvió a la conversación que mantenían sus hermanos.

-Va a ganar Irlanda- pronosticó Charlie con la boca llena de papas -En las semifinales le dieron una paliza a Perú.-

-Pero Bulgaria tiene a Viktor Krum- dijo Fred.

Ron apretó fuertemente su tenedor y lo utilizó para apuñalar sin piedad una chuleta de cerdo a tiempo que se imaginaba que era la cara del buscador del equipo nacional de Bulgaria.

-Krum es un buen jugador, pero Irlanda tiene siete estupendos jugadores- dijo Charlie -Ojalá Inglaterra hubiera pasado a la final. Fue vergonzoso, eso es lo que fue.-

-Tenía esperanzas de que ganáramos.- dijo Robert Granger amargamente. -No puedo creer que perdiéramos con Transilvania… ese país ni siquiera existe. Al menos nos va mejor en el Quidditch que en el futbol. ¡Pueden creerlo! Ni siquiera clasificamos para el mundial de Estados Unidos. Eso si que es una vergüenza ¡Nosotros inventamos el futbol!… Y esos Yankees están jugando un mundial… creen que el futbol se juega con las manos… ¿entonces porque demonios le dicen futbol?… No sé que puede ser peor que eso.-

Más allá de que los magos presentes no entendieron casi nada de lo que dijo Robert. Todos estaban algo sorprendidos de que el hermano muggle de Hermione supiera de Quidditch y estuviera siguiendo el mundial.

-Yo puedo decírtelo.- dijo Charlie. -Estaba en Rumania, durante el partido con Transilvania. Eso es peor… Se burlaron de mi tres días seguidos…- Y agregó riendo -Hasta que perdieron con Bulgaria.-

Charlie parecía haberlo pasado mal, no era la primera vez que mencionaba las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo en la reserva de dragones.

En ese momento Hermione se volvió hacia Ron.

-Mi hermano ha estado insoportable desde que le dije que iría a la final del mundial.- dijo Hermione. -No ha parado de hablar de Quidditch desde que empezó todo esto, ha estado leyendo libros de Quidditch que le conseguí y la sección deportiva del profeta todos los días, se aprendió todas las estadísticas y hasta los nombres de los jugadores de Qatar. Incluso se conoce las jugadas.-

Ron no pudo menos que sonreír ante el cometario que dijo la que sería su esposa. Nunca le había gustado demasiado el deporte más popular del mundo mágico.

-Lo lamento Herms, no vas a tener apoyo por aquí.- dijo Ron riendo. -Esta mesa los fanáticos del Quidditch son mayoría-

-¡Hombres!- dijo Hermione haciéndose la indignada pero, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Y no te olvides de mi.- agregó Ginny riendo. La menor de los Weasley era tan fanática del Quidditch como todos sus hermanos… excepto Percy.

A la mañana del día siguiente Molly se despertaron bastante temprano. El hermano de Hermione fue el primero en estar de pie y preparado para bajar a desayunar. Era evidente que en la escuela militar a la que asistía las cosas se tenían que hacer rápido y no existía la posibilidad de quedarse durmiendo cinco minutos más.

Después de desayunar Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Robert. Fueron a buscar el traslador. Caminaron largo trecho pasando el pueblo y se dirigieron hacia la colina de Stoatshead. El camino era difícil, oscuro y de vez en cuando tropezaban con alguna madriguera de conejos.

-Te dije que tenías que hacer más ejercicio.- dijo Robert a su hermana riendo cuando llegaron a la cima de la montaña.

La chica era la última en llegar estaba bastante agitada y le dolía el baso. Su hermano mientras tanto no parecía estar cansado en lo más mínimo, a pesar de haber estado cargando con su pesada mochila desde que salieron de la Madriguera.

-Te dije que tenías que comprarte un cerebro.- le devolvió a su hermano mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos comenzaron a buscar el traslador. Después de unos minutos escucharon que alguien los llamaba. Eran Amos Diggory y su hijo, Cedric.

-Amos, que gusto verte.- dijo Arthur saludando al padre del capitán y buscador del equipo de Hufflepuff.

Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse que hubiera sido de la vida de Cedric si hubiera vivido. Hubiera trabajado en el Ministerio seguramente, quizás hubiera continuado su romance con Cho Chang y hubiera tenido una vida perfectamente normal. Si tenía éxito este año podría ver que sería de la vida de Cedric Diggory si no hubiera terminado tan prematuramente.

-Que buena suerte encontrarte Arthur.- dijo Amos afablemente. -Estaba temiendo que no llegaran.-

-No nos perderíamos esto por nada del mundo.- dijo Arthur y agregó. -¿Sabes si falta que llegue alguien más?-

-Los Lovegood están allí desde hace una semana y los Fawcett no consiguieron entradas.- dijo Amos. -Y no creo que haya más de los nuestros por la zona.-

En ese momento Arthur miro su reloj.

-Creo que mejor tomamos el traslador.- dijo Arthur reparando en lo cerca que estaba de ser la hora de partida.

Amos Diggory tomo una vieja bota y todos se reunieron alrededor agarrandose del traslador. Robert Granger miraba hacia sus costados sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando pero por las dudas tomo también la bota.

-Hay te tener contacto con el traslador para poder transportarnos al lugar que queremos ir.- le explicó Hermione a su hermano dándose cuenta de su desconcierto.

-La bota…- dijo Robert Granger.

-Utilizan objetos que las personas no mágicas no se sientan tentadas de llevar.- explicó la chica del cabello castaño.

Arthur comenzó a realizar una cuenta regresiva a tiempo que observaba su reloj. Cuando llego al final sintieron como sus pies se despegaban de la tierra y comenzaron a viajar en un torbellino de colores. Casi de inmediato sintieron como sus pies golpeaba contra el suelo. El Hermano de Hermione había terminado despedido a unos cuantos metros de la posición en la cual cayeron.

-Oh Bobby.- dijo Hermione acercándose a su hermano preocupada. -¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien.- dijo Robert poniéndose rápidamente de pie colorado hasta la raíz del cabello. -Me solté un poco antes.-

Después de dejar el traslador un mago les indicó hacia donde debían ir para poder encontrar su lugar de campamento. Cuando llegaron encontraron al cuidador del campamento.

El padre de Ron nuevamente tuvo problemas con el dinero muggle. El cuidador, de apellido Roberts, no se perdió ningún detalle. Finalmente les preguntó si eran extranjeros.

-¿Extranjeros?- repitió el señor Weasley, perplejo.

-No es el primero que tiene problemas con el dinero- explicó el señor Roberts examinando a Arthur -Hace diez minutos llegaron dos que querían pagarme con unas monedas de oro.-

-¿De verdad?- exclamó nervioso el patriarca de los Weasley. El señor Roberts rebuscó el cambio en una lata.

-Oh. Eso es porque son magos.- dijo Robert como si fuera lo más sencillo mundo.

Todos los Wesley y Hermione abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante las palabras de Bobby.

-El señor Weasley se dedica a hacer trucos de magia… ya sabe para cumpleaños y fiestas… y muchas veces los billetes falsos que utiliza para sus trucos se mezclan con los verdaderos, por eso tuvo que asegurarse que no le diera ninguno de los que no sirven.- dijo Robert. -Es una convención de magos y gente espectáculos callejeros este año quisieron hacer algo un poco más rustico.- continuó el menor de los Granger mintiendo sin siquiera dudar un segundo. -Por esa razón va a ver a algunos que se visten medio raro.-

-O eso explica al tipo de la falda escocesa y poncho. Malditos Hippies… - dijo Roberts satisfecho con la explicación y agregó dándole el cambio a Arthur. -Aquí tienen un mapa del predio. Que tengan una buena estadía.-

Los Weasley comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacía el lugar que tenían asignado.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Hermione una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. -No puedo creer que dijeras eso Bobby.-

-Ya estaba sospechando.- dijo Robert. -No son demasiado buenos ocultándose, sabes.-

-Trucos mágicos.- dijo Arthur riendo. -Esa fue buena… al menos ese hombre se salvo de un hechizo desmemorizante.-

Robert frunció el ceño sin entender de que hablaba el padre de Ron y su hermana comenzó a explicarle rápidamente lo que era.

-¿Y no lo consideran un hechizo oscuro?- pregunto el menor de los Granger. -Puede borrarle a una persona todos sus recuerdos.-

Era evidente que Robert había estado investigando sobre los tipos de magia.

-No se lo considera magia oscura. Pero debe utilizarse con mucho cuidado y responsabilidad.- explicó Hermione. -Solo para situaciones en que la magia corra peligro de ser descubierta.-

O también podía utilizarse para robarle historias a otras personas y publicarlas. Como hizo Lockhart. El intento de mago había estado muy callado últimamente y no había salido todavía el libro que prometió meses atrás contando sus experiencias en Hogwarts y como había derrotado al basilisco.

Finalmente llegaron al borde mismo del prado y, el lugar que tenían asignado era aproximadamente el mismo que tuvieron en el mundo de origen de Ron. Alguna debería pertenecer a los Potter pero, siendo tan temprano, prefirieron esperar un poco más para intentar buscarlos.

-¡No podíamos tener mejor sitio!- muy contento el señor Weasley. -El estadio está justo al otro lado de ese bosque. Más cerca no podíamos estar.- continuó con entusiasmo -Bien, siendo tantos en tierra de muggles, la magia está absolutamente prohibida. Vamos a armar esta carpa manualmente, no debe de ser demasiado difícil. Los muggles lo hacen

siempre... Y se volvió a Hermione y Robert ¿por dónde creen que deberíamos empezar?-

Robert tomó la bolsa de carpa vació su contenido en el suelo y le dio dos estacas a Hermione. A continuación los dos hermanos clavaron los ángulos del pisos de la carpa golpeando las estacas con un par de piedras y después los laterales. Después los dos se metieron en la carpa y armaron la estructura, colocaron el sobretecho y lo estaquearon al suelo. Arthur estaba fascinado con la velocidad con la cual los dos hermanos habían armado la carpa.

-Hemos ido unas cuantas veces de campamento con mis padres.- explicó Hermione cuando Arthur le preguntó como habían hecho.

-Antes teníamos una de estas- dijo Robert -Ahora tenemos una carpa de domo es mucho más liviana y tiene un poco más de espacio a los costados. ¿Hay alguna más para armar?-

-No solo esta.- dijo Arthur emocionado. -Vamos a acomodarnos.-

Robert y Hermione cruzaron una mirada que indicaba claramente que no entendían como podían dormir diez personas en una carpa para dos. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo los Weasley comenzaron a ingresar a la tienda.

-Tiene bastante espacio, Herms…- dijo Ron disfrutando poder mostrarle nuevamente a la chica algo que no conocía. -Ya veras.-

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo Ron la tomo de la mano y la llevó dentro. La chica se sonrojó un poco y Bobby los siguió con cara de pocos amigos. Pero rápidamente se olvidaron de todo al ver lo que había dentro.

Los dos hermanos estaban muy sorprendidos. No esperaban encontrar un departamento de tres ambientes con muebles cocina y baño adentro de la carpa. Todo el interior estaba decorado con objetos que deberían ser de la década de los sesenta como mínimo y tenía algo de olor a humedad.

-Pensé que acamparíamos…- dijo Robert a Ron. -Ya sabes bolsas de dormir, pisos duros, piedras en la espalda, mucha gente en poco espacio, sacarse los zapatos antes de entrar, rezar para que no llueva y todas esas cosas que hacen entretenido a un campamento… no es que me queje igualmente… ¡Es genial! Quiero una de estas.-

Cuando estaban terminando de instalarse escucharon una voz en la puerta.

-¿Arthur?¿Eres tu?- era la voz de James Potter, a Ron le recordaba un poco a la voz de Harry ya adulto.

-James, pasa hombre.- dijo Arthur sacudiendo la mano que le ofrecía el padre de Harry. -Hemos llegado hace unos minutos.-

-Nosotros llegamos hace dos días.- dijo James. -Como una especie de pequeñas vacaciones… o esa era la idea… he tenido que poner más multas desde que estoy aquí que en toda mi vida, las arcas del ministerio estarán llenas a fin de mes. Algunos no tienen idea de cómo comportarse en un lugar que podrían aparecer muggles. Pero no voy a hablar de trabajo. Lily me ha enviado a invitarlos a desayunar, seguramente deben tener algo de hambre después de toda la caminata.-

Antes de que Arthur pudiera decirle a James que ya habían desayunado los gemelos, Ron y el hermano de Hermione aceptaron la oferta. Hermione y Ginny lanzaron un suspiro y siguieron a los chicos a la carpa de los Potter.

La carpa de los Potter no destacaba en lo más mínimo y si bien externamente era bastante similar a la de los Weasley más grande y más nueva. Tenía una cocina, un comedor y una escalera que conducía a un piso superior donde seguramente se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia. En la pequeña cocina que estaba adosada a sala se podía ver a Lily utilizando un delantal floreados y, revolviendo ollas y sartenes que contenían el desayuno.

-Hola Arthur.- dijo Lily saludando al patriarca de la familia Weasley.

A continuación se volvió hacía los hijos de este y los Granger.

-¿Cómo están?- dijo la madre de Harry con una sonrisa maternal -Me imagine que llegarían a tiempo para desayunar. Tomen asiento, los chicos no deben tardar en bajar he ido a despertarlos hace unos minutos.-

En ese momento escucharon ruido de pasos que bajaban por las escaleras. Todos se voltearon y vieron bajar a Harry con paso veloz.

-¡Llegaron!- dijo Harry dando un abrazo a Hermione que era la más cercana. -Estamos en el mundial ¿pueden creerlo?-

El siguiente en recibir un abrazo fue Ron, que estaba muy satisfecho de ver a Harry disfrutando de unas vacaciones con sus padres y hermanos. En su mundo de origen eso había sido simplemente un sueño imposible.

Harry continuó saludando a las visitas los siguientes fueron los gemelos, siguió Robert, y, finalmente, llegó el turno de Ginny.

-Ginny…- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Por alguna razón se sentía particularmente feliz de ver a la hermana de su mejor amigo. En ese momento apareció John atrayendo la atención de los Weasley y evitando que notaran que el abrazo entre su hermana y Harry se alargaba un poco más de lo necesario.

-Harry…- dijo Ginny abrazando al que sería, en un futuro, esposo.

Finalmente un poco se separaron algo sonrojados.

-Estoy muy feliz de verte.- dijo Harry sonriendo sin poder disimular lo contento que estaba.

-Yo también.- dijo Ginny respondiendo a la sonrisa de Harry. -Es una suerte que pudimos venir a la final del mundial y encontrarte… digo encontrarlos.-

-Ese soy yo… una persona difícil de encontrar ¿sabes?- dijo Harry despeinándose un poco el cabello. -Considérate una chica afortunada.-

-¿Afortunada?¿Difícil de encontrar? No lo creo… Tu carpa está al lado de la mía, Potter.- dijo Ginny sonriendo y acomodándose un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Potter… entonces me imagino que debo llamarte Weasley, no creo que pueda.- dijo Harry riendo pero en ese momento recordó que no estaba solo sino que junto a él tenía a tres de los seis hermanos mayores sumamente sobre protectores que tenía la pelirroja… con tres más en camino. Algo en su interior le digo que guardara las tonterías para otro momento -Ahora hablando en serio me encanta que estés aquí, Ginny.-

-A mi también me encanta, Harry.- dijo Ginny sonriendo y preguntándose que era lo que sentía en el estomago.

John Potter bajo de las escaleras saludo rápidamente a todos y se puso a hablar con los gemelos sobre sus progresos con sortilegios Weasley.

Ron estaba bastante conciente de las miradas que se echaban Harry y Ginny pero prefirió no decir nada. Ron escuchó algunos pasos y vio que la hermana de Harry bajaba las escaleras. La chica parecía estar bien pero, llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado alrededor del cuello debajo del cual debía encontrarse la cicatriz que le había dejado el desgraciado de Peter Pettigrew.

-¿Cómo estás Violet?- dijo Hermione sonriendo. -No se si recuerdas mi hermano.-

-Hola Hermione.- dijo Violet alegremente. -Si. Por supuesto que recuerdo a tu hermano, Robert ¿Si no me equivoco?-

Ron notó que la chica parecía haber superado un poco la mala experiencia sufrida el año anterior.

-No te equivocas, Violet.- dijo el menor de los Granger sonriendo cordialmente. -Ese soy yo. El que estaba de mal humor porque el gato de mi hermana me destrozó el uniforme-

Ron notó que el muchacho no dirigió su mirada al pañuelo y, conociendo a Hermione como la conocía, seguramente le había contado a su familia lo que había ocurrido antes de que terminara el año.

-Si lo recuerdo.- dijo Violet riendo y agregó. -Tienes la camiseta de la selección de futbol de Inglaterra.-

El chico tenía una remera roja con un emblema con tres leones.

-Claro que si.- dijo Robert con orgullo. -Por más que no estemos en la final, jamás me pondría los colores de otro país.-

En ese momento la chica reparó en la presencia de Ron.

-Hola Violet.- dijo Ron amablemente. -¿Cómo has estado?-

La chica abrió sus ojos verdes desmesuradamente y su piel adquirió un color rojo intenso.

-Hola.- murmuró y se alejó rápidamente del pelirrojo.

Ron parpadeó un par de veces sin entender que demonios estaba pasando. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir preguntándose que le ocurría a Violet, vio que aparecía una chica de cabello pelirrojo. Por alguna extraña razón su piel estaba muy colorada y parecía tener dificultad para moverse.

-¿Susie?- dijo Hermione levantando una ceja. -¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Nada de abrazos para mi por ahora.- dijo Susan mientras descendía lentamente la escalera. -Estuve tomando sol en casa… me quedé dormida y se pueden imaginar el resto. Estás pociones deberían trabajar más rápido.-

-No te preocupes Susie.- dijo Ron despeinando cariñosamente a la pelirroja. -Seguro que te pondrás bien-

-¡Ouch!- dijo Susan con expresión de dolor. -Me quemé el cuero cabelludo también… -

Finalmente Susan, los Potter, los Weasley y los Granger se sentaron a desayunar el generoso desayuno preparado por Lily.

-Papá… ¿Dónde están Sirius y Tonks?- preguntó Harry.

-Salieron a dar una vuelta temprano esta mañana.- dijo James mientras se servía un poco de té. -Para asegurarse que las cosas estén como deben estar.-

Ron como era de esperarse comió todo lo que pusieron delante de él. Pero no desperdició el tiempo y aprovechó para recuperar el tiempo perdido para conversar todo lo que pudo con la que sería su futura esposa. Se contaron lo que estuvieron haciendo en el verano y la chica estaba bastante conforme de que el pelirrojo se había mantenido alejado de los problemas.

Hermione, para no faltar a la costumbre, había estado estudiando casi todo el verano pero había extrañado mucho a sus amigos y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer estaba algo preocupada por haber discutido con Ron antes de las vacaciones. De cualquier forma consideraba que las vacaciones le habían servido y estaba segura de que había superado ese tonto enamoramiento que tenía.

Cuando estaban terminando el desayuno, y la mesa estaba llena de platos vacíos, vieron como una chica de cabello rosa ingresaba por la puerta de la tienda.

-Que bueno ver que los pudiste sacar de la cama Lily.- dijo Tonks mientras su cabello cambiaba a una tonalidad de Rosa más claro. -Estos chicos que tienes son difíciles de despertar, no se como haces para no lanzarles un aguamenti.-

Robert Granger tironeaba discretamente de la manga de su hermana y le hacia gestos hacia el cabello de la metamorfomaga.

-Son buenos chicos.- dijo maternalmente Lily -Además saben que no es una buena idea tratar de llevarme la contraria.- dijo como quien tiene perfectamente controlada la situación y agregó. -Por cierto ¿Que ha ocurrido con Sirius que no ha vuelto contigo?-

Tonks se dejó caer sobre una silla libre.

-Fue a revisar el perímetro… otra vez.- dijo la metamorfomaga a tiempo que cambiaba su cabello por una tonalidad rubio dorado y sus ojos por un color azul intenso. -Me parece que quería caminar un rato, respirar un poco de aire puro y aclarar sus ideas.-

Lily no le respondió pero observó a Tonks dándole a entender que comprendía perfectamente lo que le estaba queriendo decir. Sirius parecía querer estar solo con sus pensamientos por unos minutos y las dos tenían una idea sobre quien podía estar pensando el último de los Black.

A continuación Arthur propuso ir a buscar leña para poder hacer una linda fogata como los muggles solían hacer cuando acampaban, y conseguir agua para su carpa. Tonks se ofreció rápidamente a acompañar a los chicos y, Lily, le dio un sándwich para que pudiera reponer energías antes de partir.

En el camino hacía el bosque se encontrarían con varías personas que conocían. En la carpa que estaba junto a los Potter vieron salir a un despeinado Neville Longbottom, era evidente que acababa de despertarse.

-¡Ron, Ginny, Hermione!.- dijo Neville con cara de dormirlo. -Me alegra ver que pudieron llegar a tiempo… Va a ser algo que se puede ver solo una vez en la vida, quien sabe cuando vuelva la copa del mundo a Gran Bretaña.-

En ese momento salio una niña de cabello castaño claro de adentro de la carpa debería tener ocho años, más o menos.

-Mami dice que vengas a desayunar Nev.- dijo la niña observando a su hermano y después a los amigos de este.

En ese momento, Ron recordó que su amigo no solo tenía la suerte de tener a sus padres cuerdos en este mundo si no que también tenía una hermana menor.

-Dile a mamá que ya voy Julia.- dijo Neville bostezando.

La niña volvió a entrar a la carpa mirando por última vez al grupo, deteniéndose especialmente en el cuarteto. Era evidente que en esos años había escuchado hablar bastante de las hazañas de Harry, Hermione, Ron y Susan.

-Merlín… que bueno poder dormir todo lo que uno quiere.- dijo Neville que era evidente que estaba disfrutando mucho las vacaciones. -¿Ustedes a donde estaban yendo?-

-Al bosque a buscar algo de leña y agua.- dijo John. -El señor Weasley tiene planeado cocinar el almuerzo como lo hacen los muggles. Será divertido ¿Quieres venir?.-

-Les agradezco.- dijo Neville. -Pero despertarse tarde tiene su precio, además me queda algo de tarea de las vacaciones que tengo que terminar cueste lo que cueste antes del mediodía. Y prometí a mamá que cuidaría a Julia mientras ella y papá estaban patrullando. Pero no se preocupen nos veremos más tarde.-

Hermione le explicó como podía hacer para terminar su tarea más rápido y continuaron camino. Después de unos minutos encontraron la carpa de Lee Jordan, donde los gemelos y John se quedaron un par de minutos. El siguiente conocido que encontraron fue Seamus Finnigan que estaba con su madre. Después encontraron a Ernie Macmillan y Susan aprovecho para saludarlo y después de unos minutos continuaron la marcha. Pocos minutos después encontraron una carpa cilíndrica (Robert Granger dijo que era parecida a una yurta, fuese lo que fuera eso.) y en la puerta de la misma vieron a tres personas que Ron reconoció inmediatamente. Luna y sus padres. La madre de Luna era perturbadoramente parecida a la versión adulta de la Luna de su mundo.

-Hola Harry, Hola Ginny.- dijo Luna sonriendo.

Harry era su compañero de casa y se llevaba bastante bien con la hermana de Ron por lo cual fueron los primeros en recibir los saludos de la chica de Slytherin.

-Estos son mis padres.- dijo Luna presentando a sus progenitores de una forma tan formal que resultaba completamente increíble para Ron.

-Hola chicos soy Maud la mamá de Luna.- dijo la madre de la chica saludándolos con una sonrisa.

-Tengan cuidado con los Wrackspurts les encanta estar en un lugar tan congestionado y lleno de mentes de personas.- dijo Xenophilius Lovegood a modo de saludo.

Nadie parecía entender de que estaba hablando el hombre. El hermano de Hermione temía que fuera alguna especie de parasito mágico que le comería el cerebro y comenzó a observar hacia todos lados esperando que aparecieran las criaturas.

-Todavía no he visto ninguno papá.- dijo Luna sencillamente sin darle importancia a las extravagancias de su padre. -Quizás podamos terminar los mundiales sin ellos.-

-Merlín quiera…- dijo el señor Lovegood. -No sería nada agradable para la gente que ha venido, pero sería una oportunidad única para conseguir un ejemplar.-

-Si veo alguno te prometo intentar atraparlo papi.- dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Xenophilius le sonrió a su hija y volvió dentro de su carpa a seguir editando unos artículos de su revista.

-¿Como han estado pasando las vacaciones?- dijo Luna cuando sus padres entraron a la carpa.

Siempre que se cruzaba con Luna, Ron no podía creer que se tratara de la misma persona que había conocido en su mundo. La mirada perdida no existía, el cabello se encontraba limpio y perfectamente peinado como si hubiera dedicado mucho tiempo a asegurarse que el resultado fuera el deseado y estuviera perfecto. La ropa era extremadamente normal e incluso se atrevería a decir que Luna estaba utilizando un poco de maquillaje en su rostro.

-Bastante bien.- dijo Harry. -Es una lastima que ya estén terminando.-

-Si, con mis padres estuvimos por el continente.- dijo Luna. -Mi padre es un biólogo aficionado cuyo sueño es encontrar alguna especie no catalogada.-

Era una forma elegante de decir que su padre estaba loco por encontrar cosas inexistentes como los Snockack de cuernos arrugados. Ron jamás supo como se suponía que debía verse esa criatura.

-¿Sabes de alguien más de Slytherin que ande por aquí?- pregunto Harry.

-No he visto a nadie aun.- dijo Luna. -La mayoría no tiene el espíritu para acampar. Hablé con Draco y me dijo que vendría con su padre poco antes del partido.-

Ron frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba Luna hablando otra vez del idiota de Malfoy como si fueran amigos. Desde cuando tenía los medios o el interés para comunicarse con él y discutir lo que harían en las vacaciones. Luna era su amiga, y no quería que ese maldito hurón estuviera cerca de ella.

-Luna… ¿Sigues hablando con Malfoy?- dijo Ginny sonando algo aprensiva. -Recuerdo que te molestaba cuando estábamos en primer año.-

-Ha cambiado bastante la actitud, hemos estado hablando y ahora nos llevamos bastante bien.- dijo Luna tranquilamente.

Ron sentía ganas de golpear a Malfoy hasta que dijera cuales habían sido las mentiras que le había dicho a su amiga. Ron no lo quería cerca de Luna, quien sabe que influencia podía tener sobre la chica.

-Debo reconocer que tiene algunas buenas características.- dijo Luna. -Es bastante decidido cuando quiere obtener algo.-

-Me estás preocupando Luna.- dijo Ginny.

Ron también estaba preocupado. Desde cuando Luna admiraba algo de Malfoy.

-No te preocupes por mi.- dijo Luna dándole un abrazo a Ginny. -Ya sabes que soy una de esas serpientes neutrales. Si estuvieras en Slytherin harías lo mismo, no sabes el desastre que son capaces de organizar Harry y Draco cuando están de malas.-

Ginny sabía que si hubiera estado en Slytherin hubiera apoyado a Harry sin condiciones y le hubiera dado una buena tunda a Malfoy. Pero ese no era el caso de Luna que aparentemente prefería quedarse a un costado e incluso llevarse bien con el heredero de los Malfoy.

Finalmente se despidieron de Luna y continuaron hacía la parte más alejada del bosque y donde Robert dijo que habría más posibilidades de conseguir leña. Mientras caminaban se cruzaron con las tiendas de los búlgaros que estaban decoradas con los colores de su equipo y tenían carteles que decían: "България" y fotos del buscador del equipo búlgaro que decía "Крум". Las letras de las palabras cambiaban mágicamente pasando a ser "Bulgaria" y "Krum" respectivamente. Hermione y su hermano les informaron al grupo que en Bulgaria utilizaban un alfabeto diferente llamado cirílico. A Ron no le interesaba en lo más mínimo conocer diferentes formas de escribir el apellido de ese sujeto.

Cuando llegaron al bosque comenzaron a buscar leña todos juntos pero, lentamente fueron separándose en grupos más pequeños. Violet por un momento estuvo tentada de acercarse a donde Ron estaba buscando madera mientras conversaba con Hermione, pero sabía que si el amigo de su hermano la miraba se pondría colorada y le darían ganas de salir corriendo de la vergüenza. Tonks, estaba junto a ella mirando hacía todos lados, no parecía muy contenta de que se dispersaran los chicos. Por un momento Violet pensó que sus padres había invitado a la chica para que fuese una especie de guarda espaldas, ya que los dos, estaba muy sobre protectores desde lo que había ocurrido. Pero si tenía que estar con alguien prefería que fuera con Tonks. La chica era muy divertida y la había cuidado desde antes de que fuera aurora. Y, si bien consideraba que no estaba en edad de tener niñeras, le tenía mucho cariño a Tonks y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que estuviera con ella hasta que sus padres estuvieran un poco más tranquilos.

-¿Que te parece si vamos con Robert?- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa. -Parece tener bastante idea de lo que se tiene que hacer.-

El hermano de Hermione había sido bastante amable y estaba manejando bastante bien todas las cosas extrañas que estaba viendo. Violet recordaba haber discutido con el chico las dos veces que se había encontrado con él. La primera porque había dicho que era una buena idea arrojar a Crookshanks por la ventana de un tren en movimiento. Y la segunda por que le contó que había golpeado a un chico que había dicho cosas feas de su madre. En su momento Violet lo había juzgado duramente y estaba indignada con el alarde de violencia que había hecho. Ahora no le parecía algo tan grave, después de todo, se había peleado por defender a su familia.

-Necesitas algo de ayuda Robert.- dijo Violet con una amistosa sonrisa.

Robert levantó la vista y vio a la chica con su impecable vestido de verano y cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado seguramente por su madre. No parecía la estampa de alguien que sale a buscar leña. Pero algo en la mirada de la chica le dijo que quería ayudar.

-¡Seguro!- dijo Robert sin dudarlo un segundo. -Cuantos más mejor. Y puedes decirme Bobby si quieres… Robert parece el nombre de un gerente de banco.-

-Esta bien… Bobby.- dijo Violet sonriendo.

-Ustedes vayan…- dijo Tonks mientras se sentaba en un tronco caído. -Yo he estado caminando toda la mañana me vendrá bien un descanso.-

Los dos comenzaron a juntar ramas secas que estaban por el suelo y amontonándolas junto a Tonks. Durante varios minutos estuvieron llevando ramas de un lado para otro mientras conversaban sobre quidditch. Violet estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de cosas que Bobby sabía sobre el deporte mágico. El chico evidentemente tenía pasión por los deportes… cualquiera que fuese. Fue muy fácil conversar con él y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenían una buena cantidad de leña.

-Fred, George y John parecen estar planeando algo.- dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie. -Ustedes quédense aquí ahora vuelvo.-

Los dos chicos vieron a Tonks alejarse hacia donde estaba el hermano de Violet y los hermanos de Ron.

-Son unos personajes esos tres.- dijo Robert mientras armaba un atado con leña que habían juntado.

-Los tres bromistas más importantes de Hogwarts.- dijo Violet sentándose en el tronco y alisando su falda.

-¿Parece ser un buen colegio?- dijo Robert sentándose junto a Violet.

-Lo es.- dijo la chica. -Es el mejor lugar para aprender magia ¿no te ha contado Hermione?.-

-Le encanta hablar de lo que hace en las materias.- dijo Robert. -Y nos ha contado algunas cosas, igual siempre las hace parecer menos espectaculares de lo que son. Para que mis padres no se asusten. Igual me imagino que debe entretenerse bastante en ese colegio.-

-Me imagino que te dijo lo que me pasó- dijo Violet llevando involuntariamente su mano al pañuelo que cubría su cicatriz.

-Sí, nos contó todo lo que pasó.- dijo Robert mirando a Violet a los ojos. -Lamento lo que te ocurrió.-

-No tienes porque preocuparte. -dijo Violet.

La chica se sacó las gafas y las limpió con una pequeña franela. Cuando estaba sin ellas era una copia exacta de su madre pero, con cabello oscuro.

-No me agrada que le pasen cosas malas a la gente buena.- dijo Robert -Igual pareces estar llevándolo bastante bien. Debes ser realmente valiente.-

La hermana de Harry enrojeció un poco y se acomodó los anteojos redondos.

-Gracias, pero no creo ser valiente…- dijo Violet. -Estaba muy asustada después de lo que ocurrió… todavía tengo algunas pesadillas. Es una suerte que Ron me salvara…- y agregó con voz soñadora. -Es tan valiente.-

-Eso me han dicho.- dijo Robert que ya había escuchado las de las hazañas del amigo de su hermana.

Se formó un cómodo silencio solo roto por el cantar de los pájaros y la voz de Tonks a lo lejos a amenazando a John con hablar con Lily. Violet observó al hermano de Hermione, era evidente que era un buen chico, sin embargo había algo que parecía molestarle.

-¿Extrañas a tu hermana no es así?- le preguntó Violet después de unos segundos.

-No es que nos veamos demasiado.- dijo Robert. -Cada cual está en su colegio durante el año… yo en la escuela militar, ella en el colegio de magos y brujas…-

-Temes que después no se vean mucho no es así.- dijo Violet.

Robert puso una cara que le indicó a la chica que había acertado y lanzó un suspiro.

-Es que fíjate en todo esto.- dijo Robert levantando las manos. En el paisaje podían verse carpas mágicas y personas volando en escobas. -Los magos no son una sociedad muy abierta, entiendo que tienen sus razones pero cuando mi hermana termine Hogwarts estará dentro del mundo mágico y nosotros afuera.-

-Mi mamá tuvo un problema parecido.- dijo Violet. -Mi tía odia a todos los magos. No la quiso ver más y le dijo cosas horribles. Mamá todavía la extraña a pesar de que la trató muy mal por ser una bruja.-

-Yo jamás trataría mal a Hermione por ser bruja.- dijo el hermano de Hermione seriamente.

Robert siempre había defendido a su hermana cuando alguien le hacía alguna maldad en el colegio.

-Lo sé, porque estás aquí.- dijo Violet sencillamente. -Te estás tomando muy bien todo lo que pasa Bobby. Sé que nunca le harías nada malo a tu hermana y estoy segura que Hermione no los dejaría de ver a ustedes.-

-Es difícil igual.- dijo Robert lanzando un suspiro. -Todo es muy distinto.-

Violet no sabía que tan difícil podía ser para el chico porque siempre había crecido rodeada por la cultura mágica. A ella no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo ver personas volando. Incluso su padre le había comprado una escoba de juguete antes que una bicicleta. Pero Bobby veía a la magia como un grupo de personas desconocidas que se había llevado a su hermana a un colegio extraño y no conocía prácticamente a nadie del mundo mágico. Quizás ella podía ayudarlo un poco.

-Si quieres puedo mandarte algunas cartas de Hogwarts.- dijo la chica.

Violet enrojeció rápidamente al darse cuenta lo que había dicho ya que no tenía la confianza como para tomarse semejantes familiaridades con el hermano de Hermione y sintió la necesidad de aclarar sus palabras.

-Para que conozcas un poco más del mundo mágico y veas que no somos tan distintos…- dijo la hermana de Harry rápidamente -Puedo contarte sobre el campeonato de Quidditch de Hogwarts y lo que está ocurriendo en el colegio.-

Robert sonrío, le costaba reconocer a la chica que había visto anteriormente en la estación de King Cross. Está versión de Violet era mucho más agradable que la que estaba obsesionada con las reglas.

-Me encantaría.- dijo Robert.

Violet no pudo evitar sonreír.

En otro sector del bosque Harry y Ginny estaban juntando algo más de leña.

-¿Vas a probarte para el equipo de Quidditch este año?- le preguntó Harry.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente. -No quiero perder la oportunidad de patearle el trasero a unas víboras.-

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, la chica se veía realmente hermosa.

-¿Yo incluido?- preguntó Harry.

-Tu incluido.- dijo Ginny riendo

-No creas que te lo voy a hacer fácil Ginny.- dijo Harry.

-No espero que lo hagas.- dijo la pelirroja.

Los dos levantaron algunas ramas más.

-Realmente me alegra que hayas podido venir.- dijo Harry finalmente.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Ginny feliz.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Harry. -No hablamos demasiado en el colegio… Ahora que lo pienso no sé porque no lo hacemos.-

-No lo sé.- dijo Ginny haciéndose la que pensaba y agregó mirándolo con sus ojos castaños. -Será porque andas correteando con mi hermano metiéndote en vaya a saber que problemas y arriesgando tu vida.-

-Creo que debe ser por eso.- dijo Harry riendo. -La próxima vez que haga algo sumamente peligroso te avisaré para que vengas con nosotros… aunque no sé como lo tomara Ron y tus otros hermanos.-

-Tu déjame mis hermanos a mi.- dijo Ginny -No son tan terribles como parecen.-

-Si lo son.- dijo Harry seriamente. -Ron me reduciría a pulpa, Fred y George pesarían alguna broma que sería mi estigma para el resto de mi vida, Charlie me daría de comida a un Dragón, Bill me encerraría en una pirámide, incluso Percy me golpearía con su libro de regulaciones después de obligarme a memorizarlo.-

-¿Y porque tendrían que hacerte eso?- dijo Ginny intrigada.

Era una buena pregunta. Por alguna razón Harry temía que los hermanos de Ginny no tomaran demasiado bien que tuviera un trato muy cercano con su hermana menor. Sin embargo aquí estaba juntando leña con ella y ninguno de ellos cerca.

-Es verdad, ¿por que tendrían que hacerlo?- dijo Harry riendo y esquivando la pregunta.

Ginny se agachó a recoger una rama y a pocos centímetros de su mano vio como se levantaba la cabeza de una serpiente.

-¡Harry!- dijo Ginny con algo desesperación sin dejar de mirar a la serpiente.

Harry observó a la serpiente y no hizo ningún movimiento brusco. El animal parecía un poco alterado.

-Quédate quieta.- dijo Harry tomando la situación en sus manos y acercándose a Ginny lentamente. -Si no te mueves rápido no hará nada. Solo debe haberse asustado…-

Harry sabía que debía hablar parsel y calmar a la víbora antes de que mordiera a la pelirroja. Afortunadamente Ginny no había perdido la calma.

-No me moveré.- dijo Ginny.

La serpiente torció la cabeza de costado y observaba fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Lárgate- dijo Ginny mirando al reptil. -¿Por favor?-

La víbora giró y comenzó a alejarse. Esta de más decir que los dos estaban muy sorprendidos. Una vez que el reptil desapareció entre la espesura Ginny se levantó y abrazó a Harry fuertemente.

-Tranquila.- dijo Harry acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja. -Ya se fue.-

-Prométeme que no le dirás nada a mi familia.- dijo Ginny después de unos segundos mirándolo suplicantemente con sus ojos castaños. -No quiero que se preocupen por una tontería.-

-Lo prometo.- dijo Harry sin pensarlo dos veces y agregó. -No debes preocuparte seguro se asusto pero, cuando vio que no le haríamos, nada se fue.-

-Si debe ser eso.- dijo Ginny separándose de Harry con algo de pesar pero sintiéndose mucho más tranquila.

Cerca de donde estaban podían escuchar a Ron y a Hermione discutiendo.

-Ron no puedes estar pensando en abandonar criaturas mágicas.- decía Hermione. -No vas a poder elegir otra optativa.-

Harry y Ginny se observaron y rieron. Hermione y Ron siempre discutían.

-No dije que fuera a dejarla ahora, quizás más adelante.- dijo Ron. -Pero me di cuenta que criaturas mágicas no es lo mío.-

-Y si es andar correteando atrás de cualquier problema que surja.- dijo Hermione tratando de hacerse la enojada.

Harry y Ginny dieron la vuelta a un matorral y se acercaron a donde estaban Ron y Hermione. Los dos estaban juntando ramas como si estuvieran comentando el día hermoso que era. Estaban tan compenetrados en su discusión que no se percataron de la llegada de Harry y Ginny.

-No es que los busque, Herms.- dijo Ron sonriéndole. -Solo aparecen, y tu lo sabes… estuviste en todos los problemas que metí.-

-Lamentablemente lo sé.- dijo Hermione lanzando un suspiro y agregó con esperanzas. -Espero que este año podamos estudiar un poco más.-

Ron observó a Hermione un par de segundos como si estuviera pensando las palabras de la chica.

-No lo creo.- dijo el pelirrojo finalmente.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione poniendo sus manos en la cintura y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que siempre pasa algo.- dijo Ron riendo.

-Es verdad…- dijo Hermione sonando derrotada.

-Esperemos que esta vez sea algo lindo.- dijo Ron mirando los ojos castaños de la que sería su futura esposa.

El pelirrojo estaba pensando en el baile de navidad, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hacer a Hermione feliz.

En ese momento Hermione se percató de la presencia de Harry y la hermana de Ron.

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny!- dijo Hermione. -No me digan que estaban escuchando.-

-No es demasiado difícil.- dijo Harry consiguiendo que su amiga enrojeciera ligeramente.

En ese momento apareció Tonks arriando a Fred y a George delante de ella.

-No se los puede dejar un minuto solos.- dijo Tonks tratando de hacerse la severa pero sin tener el corazón para ponerse en el papel. -Charlie decía que eran un par de personajes no se porque me sorprendo.-

Atrás de ella venían caminando John y Susan, cada uno llevaba algunas ramas debajo del brazo.

-Vamos Susan no es tan grave.- dijo John. -Para la noche estarás bien y las quemaduras no dolerán más.-

-Ni siquiera puedo peinarme el cabello o maquillarme.- dijo Susan sonando un poco desesperada.

-Como si lo necesitaras.- dijo John sonriendo.

Si le hubiera sido posible, Susan hubiera enrojecido ante el comentario del hermano de Harry.

Robert y Violet eran los que más leña habían conseguido. El hermano de Hermione armó un prolijo atado con las ramas y de esa forma pudo llevar una buena cantidad de madera. Cuando llegaron a la carpa de los Weasley ya era casi el mediodía y era momento de encender el fuego para poder cocinar el almuerzo.

Nuevamente el hermano de Hermione mostró sus conocimientos sobre campamentos y junto una cuantas rocas redondeadas a manera de muro de contención a continuación colocó papel y parte de dentro del circulo de rocas.

El padre de Ron, al igual que muchos otros magos, estaba teniendo problemas con los fósforos. Inmediatamente que encendían los soltaba. Hermione le explicó muy amablemente como era que funcionaban.

Mientras su hermana le explicaba al padre de Ron como funcionaban los fósforos, Robert sacó de su mochila una botella que contenía alcohol volcó un poco sobre las ramas, sacó una caja de fósforos que tenia en el bolsillo, colocó la cabeza de uno sobre el costado de la caja mientras lo sostenía con el índice y lo golpeo para que se encendiera y saliera volando hacía la hoguera que se encendió con una gran llamarada.

-Piromaniaco.- le dijo Hermione a su hermano.

-Estás celosa por que nunca te salió ese truco…- dijo Robert. -¡Eso es lo que llamo una hoguera! ¡Traigan a las brujas!-

Todos lanzaron una carcajada al escuchar el comentario de Robert, incluso Hermione esbozó una sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de su hermano.

En ese momento Lily salió de la carpa de los Potter para llamar a sus hijos y a Susan, a almorzar. Los cuatro prometieron volver ni bien terminaran de comer.

Una vez que tuvieron un fuego adecuado el señor Wesley comenzó a preparar la comida que le había enviado Molly. Cuando estaban a mitad del almuerzo aparecieron Bill, Charlie y Percy.

Pocos minutos después apareció en escena un personaje que Ron casi había olvidado, Ludo Bagman.

-¡El hombre del día!- dijo el padre de Ron acercándose a saludar Ludo.

A Ron le sorprendía que estuviera tan feliz teniendo en cuenta que estaba sumamente endeudado con los duendes.

-El viejo Arthur.- dijo Ludo sacudiendo vigorosamente la mano de Arthur. -Vaya día, ¿eh? ¡Vaya día! ¿No podíamos pedir un tiempo más perfecto? Vamos a tener una noche sin nubes... Y todos los preparativos han salido sin el menor tropiezo... ¡Casi no tengo nada que hacer!-

El señor Weasley les presento a Ludo a sus hijos e invitados.

-¿No te gustaría hacer una pequeña apuesta, Arthur?- dijo Bagman con entusiasmo, haciendo sonar en los bolsillos de su lo que parecía una gran cantidad de monedas de oro.

Ron sabía que el sujeto no pensaba pagar nada y estafaría a sus hermanos con la apuesta.

-Eh... bueno, bien.- respondió el señor Weasley -Veamos... ¿un galeón a que gana Irlanda?-

-¿Un galeón?- Ludo Bagman parecía algo decepcionado, pero disimuló -Bien, bien... ¿alguna otra apuesta?-

-Son demasiado jóvenes para apostar.- dijo el señor Weasley -A Molly no le

gustaría...

-Apostaremos treinta y siete galeones, quince sickles y tres knuts a que gana Irlanda.- dijo Fred, al tiempo que él y George sacaban todo su dinero -Y, a que Viktor Krum atrapa la snitch.-

Ron tomó a sus hermanos de brazo pero no le prestaban atención, no podía explicarles lo que ya sabía pero, tampoco quería que sus hermanos perdieran el dinero que había ahorrado.

-Muchachos- dijo el señor Weasley -No quiero que apuesten... Eso son todos sus ahorros. Su madre…-

-¡No seas aguafiestas, Arthur!- dijo Ludo Bagman con entusiasmo -¡Ya tienen edad de saber lo que quieren! ¿Piensan que ganará Irlanda pero que Krum agarrará la snitch? No tienen muchas posibilidades de acertar, muchachos. Les ofreceré una proporción muy alta…-

En ese momento un hombre levanto la voz.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas, Ludo.- era Sirius Black. La voz del auror era cordial pero firme. -Sería una vergüenza que tuviera que arrestar al jefe del departamento de Juegos y deportes mágicos por estar levantando apuestas ilegales.-

Sirius estaba vestido como un muggle común y corriente. Nada indicaba que podía tratarse de un mago. Utilizaba una campera y botas de cuero negro bastante gastada que le daba toda la pinta de ser un motociclista.

-Vamos Sirius.- dijo Ludo algo nervioso. -Solo son unas apuestas amistosas entre colegas del ministerio.-

Los gemelos no parecían nada contentos con la intervención del último de los Black.

-Guarden su dinero, muchachos.- dijo Sirius seriamente a los hermanos de Ron. -Nadie apostara hoy.-

A continuación, el auror, observó a Ludo dándole a entender que no le dejaría tomar apuestas de los Weasley.

-Bueno, no hay que ponerse así.- dijo Bagman riendo. -Es una lastima pero la ley es la ley.-

Y sin decir más se retiró rápidamente, seguramente a buscar más personas a las cuales estafar. Ron por su parte estaba más que satisfecho con lo ocurrido.

-¡Profesor Black!- dijeron Fred y George al unísono muy indignados con la actuación del auror.

-No me miren así.- dijo Sirius. -Primero que nada no estamos en Hogwarts eso significa que no soy su profesor, y segundo acabo de salvarles una buena cantidad de dinero. Ludo Bagman está hasta el cuello de deudas por las apuestas que realiza y le debe dinero a no sé cuantas personas. Los Duendes lo están persiguiendo para que les pague. En el caso de que ganaran no creo que pudiera pagarles.-

-Siempre escuché rumores de que Ludo le gustaba el juego.- dijo Arthur seriamente. -Pero jamás me imaginé que sus problemas fueran tan graves.-

-Bueno igualmente no ha hecho ningún daño.- dijo Sirius sentándose junto al fuego.

Los gemelos parecían un poco más tranquilos tras la explicación del auror pero, se notaba que todavía tenían ganas de apostar. Arthur le ofreció a Sirius una taza de té que aceptó gustoso.

-Me hubiera jugado un galeón gustoso a que ganaba Irlanda.- dijo Arthur. -Pero no más que eso.-

-Si quieren apostar.- dijo Sirius sabiendo que Fred y George eran los más interesados. -Los duendes de Gringotts han montado una tienda donde están aceptando apuestas, no pagan demasiado pero son honestos… Solo no le digan a Molly que yo les dije y no gasten todo su dinero.-y agregó -Las apuestas son peligrosas si no vean a Ludo.-

Los Gemelos esbozaron una sonrisa, Hermione frunció el seño desaprobadoramente y Robert comenzó a revolver en sus bolsillos en busca de algo de dinero. Sí Ron no se equivocaba Sirius estaba hablando exactamente de los mismos duendes con los que él había hecho sus apuestas.

Junto a ellos acababa de aparecerse un mago que no podía resultar más diferente de

Ludo Bagman y que Ron reconoció Perfectamente a pesar de que, en este mundo, no lo había visto nunca, era Barty Crouch.

-Buenos días Arthur… Sirius… He estado buscado a Ludo Bagman por todas partes.- dijo Barty Crouch pareciendo algo molesto -¿No lo has visto? Los búlgaros insisten en que tenemos que ponerles otros doce asientos en la tribuna…-

-Señor Crouch- dijo Percy muy emocionado de ver a su jefe. -¿Quiere tomar una taza de té?

-No, Gracias, Weatherby.- Contestó el Crouch. -Estoy algo apurado.-

A Fred y a George se les atragantó el té de la risa.

-He recibido una queja de un viejo conocido mío.- dijo Barty Crouch. -Dijo que un auror le levanto una multa completamente absurda por no utilizar la ropa adecuada… si no me equivoco, por la descripción que me dio, eras tu Sirius.-

-Si se refiere al mago anciano que estaba utilizando un vestido de mujer.- dijo Sirius. -La multa iba a ser por dos galeones, pero como se puso pesado y me amenazó con denunciarme por abuso de autoridad, le agregué un par de ceros a la cifra.-

-Sí. El viejo Archie se volvió un poco mañoso con los años.- dijo Barty. -Pero hiciste bien, el secreto de la magia debe preservarse de los muggles nos guste o nos guste.-

Ron debía reconocer que no estaban teniendo mucho éxito.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Arthur.- dijo el señor Crouch. -Ali Bashir está en pie de guerra. Quiere hablar contigo lo del embargo de alfombras voladoras.-

Los dos magos hablaron durante un par de minutos sobre las regulaciones de artículos mágicos y finalmente Barty Crouch se despidió de Arthur. Ron no pudo evitar pensar que en algún lugar debía encontrarse su hijo, Barty Crouch Junior. Lamentablemente, por ahora, tendría que dejarlo ir.

En ese momento llegó una carta en una lechuza que fue a posarse junto a Charlie.

-Conozco esta lechuza.- dijo Charlie sonando intrigado. -Pertenece a la reserva de dragones. ¿Habrá ocurrido algo?-

El hermano de Ron saco una navaja de su bolsillo, abrió el sobre y retiro el pergamino que contenía.

_Charlie._

_Espero que hayas llegado bien a Inglaterra y estés a gusto con tu familia. Eres muy afortunado de poder ir a la final del mundial y un par de nosotros estábamos tentados de soltarte algunos dragones y quedarnos con tu boleto._

_Debo agradecerte que esta vez antes de irte hayas dejado todo como debe ser y que no haya tenido que salir a buscar algún Dragón escapado, como paso un par de veranos atrás._

_Igualmente no olvido como te burlaste de mi el día que Valaquia perdió con Inglaterra. ¡Esas cosas no se hacen Charlie Weasley! Además tuve que pagar una caja de Ausbuch por haber perdido una apuesta. Sé que disfrutaste ese vino, al otro día se notaba que te habías pasado de copas._

_Al menos pude darme el gusto de devolverte el chiste. Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando perdieron con Transilvania, bueno de hecho la viste porque la tenemos fotografiada. Y antes de que te olvides, recuerda que también perdiste la apuesta que hicimos y tienes que traerme un recuerdo del mundial._

_Cuídate y espero que lo pases bien con tus padres y hermanos._

_Laura_

_P.D. Quiero un recuerdo bonito._

-Es letra de chica.- dijo Ginny que estaba mirando muy interesada por sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Es una suerte que está en rumano.- dijo Charlie despeinando cariñosamente a su hermana menor -O ya la estarías leyéndola para todos.-

-Al menos puedo leerles el remitente.- dijo Ginny. -¡Tenía razón! Es una chica. Se llama Laura. ¡Es la misma que te mando el vociferador a Egipto! ¿sales con ella?-

Ginny consiguió que su hermano enrojeciera ligeramente.

-Eres una digna hija de nuestra madre. Y no salgo con ella.- dijo Charlie. -Es solo una amiga del trabajo. Me desea suerte para la final. Y quiere que le lleve un algún recuerdo.-

-Cómprale algo bonito.- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su hermano. -Si quieres te ayudo a elegirlo, ¿que color de ojos y cabello tiene?-

-Tiene cabello castaño y ojos azules.- dijo Charlie no muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea involucrar a su hermana.

-Ya veremos que le podemos comprar…- dijo Ginny pensando en las opciones para el regalo.

A Charlie nunca le había hecho mucha gracia salir de compras. Pero debía reconocer que era una oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con su hermana a menor, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y tenía muy pocas oportunidades de ver a sus hermanos menores.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar John, Harry, Violet y Susan salieron de la carpa de los Potter. Inmediatamente los gemelos les comunicaron de su idea a John y salieron disparados a buscar la carpa de las apuestas. El resto los siguieron para disgusto de Hermione.

El campamento estaba lleno de vendedores que ofrecían los más variados productos. Pero ninguno se detuvo hasta encontrar la carpa donde se realizaban las apuestas. Dentro habían varias mesas con Duendes que estaban tomando las apuestas.

-No estarán pensando en apostar.- dijo Hermione indignada cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-¿Crees que cambien Libras?- dijo Robert sin prestarle atención a su hermana.

-¡Robert!- dijo Hermione.

-Claro que si.- dijo George. -Cualquier dinero es bueno para los duendes.-

El grupo entró sin demorarse y se pusieron en la fila esperando que los duendes los atendieran. Después de unos minutos llegó el turno de los gemelos.

-Cual es su apuesta.- preguntó el duende cuando llego su turno.

-Queremos apostar treinta y siete galeones, quince sickles y tres knuts a que gana Irlanda pero Krum atrapa la snitch.-

El duende consultó una tabla.

-Es una apuesta difícil.- dijo la criatura entrecerrando los ojos. -Pocas probabilidades de ganar.- y agregó. -La casa paga veinte veces-

-Eso sería…- dijo George tratando de imaginar la cifra

-Setecientos cincuenta y siete Galeones, once Sickles, dos knuts… Wow es un dineral.- dijo Robert Granger desde atrás.

-Esa es la cifra exacta.- dijo parcamente el duende.

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a Robert algo sorprendidos. Era evidente que la rapidez mental corría en la familia y no era monopolio de Hermione.

-Pregúntenle si acepta libras.- dijo el menor de los Granger.

-Aceptamos libras joven muggle.- respondió el duende que evidentemente no tenía interés en perder ningún cliente.

-¡Robert!- dijo Hermione que no estaba nada contenta con que su hermano estuviera apostando.

-Veinte Libras.- dijo el chico. -Misma jugada, a nombre de Robert Granger.-

Los gemelos y el Robert salieron de la casa de apuestas con su comprobante de pago. Hermione los siguió muy decepcionada con el accionar de su hermano. El resto hicieron algunas pequeñas apuestas y finalmente Ron quedó para el final esperando que todos se fueran, no quería revelar aun que había estado apostando desde hacía un tiempo. El pelirrojo le dijo al duende, discretamente, que tenía crédito con la casa y que deseaba hacer la misma apuesta que sus hermanos y, en el caso que ganara, le enviaran el dinero por lechuza. Terminado el tramite te unió a sus amigos afuera de la carpa. Con suerte conseguiría unos cientos de galeones que serían más que suficientes para poder comprarse una tunica de gala decente y un vestido bonito para Ginny.

Volvieron a las carpas con poco apuro y entreteniéndose en los diferentes puestos que habían montados a lo largo del campamento. Ginny le sugirió a Charlie que le comprara una bufanda de Irlanda a su amiga ya que era una de las cosas más bonitas que había.

Mientras tanto, en la carpa de los Potter, James estaba algo preocupado por su amigo Sirius Black.

El auror estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala observando la puerta con la mirada perdida y sostenía en su mano un vaso de Whisky de fuego que se había servido hacía media hora y no lo había tocado aun. James estaba en la pequeña cocina adosada a la sala observando la escena algo preocupado.

-¿Hace cuanto que está así?- le susurró Lily abrazando a su esposo por detrás.

-Un buen rato.- dijo James besando una de las manos de su esposa.

-Es tan tierno.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-No es tierno.- dijo James frunciendo el ceño. -Mi amigo esta hecho un desastre.-

-Es tierno.- dijo Lily. -Creo que Sirius esta completamente loco por Alex, no sé como no se da cuenta.-

-Es difícil para él.- dijo James. -Siempre fue un espíritu libre. Alex no es el tipo de mujer a las que está acostumbrado a tratar, no sabe como manejarse en una situación así. Además no se cuantas posibilidades tiene con ella…-

-Creo que tiene bastantes.- dijo Lily.

James no era tan optimista pero confiaba en el instinto de su mujer.

-Creo que será lo mejor que vaya a hablar con él.- dijo James.

-Antes alcánzame la lata de la avena.- dijo Lily. -Quiero hacer unas galletas para los chicos.-

James no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que su esposa no quería perderse el más mínimo detalle de la conversación. Le interesaba mucho saber como terminarían las cosas entre Sirius y Alex. James sabía que Lily podía utilizar su varita sin pedirle ayuda a su marido, pero eso hacía todo el proceso menos divertido.

Finalmente se acercó a Sirius y se sentó en una silla frente a él. El último de los Black no dio ninguna señal que indicara que se había percatado de la presencia de James.

-Escuche que te vieron bailando con un vestido rosa.- dijo James.

-¿Eh?- atinó a responder Sirius.

-Nada…- dijo James lanzando un suspiro.

El padre de Harry se acomodó los anteojos antes de continuar.

-Estoy preocupado por ti Sirius.- dijo James. -No eres el mismo de antes. Ahora lo único que haces es quedarte sentado sin decir nada durante horas. No me digas que es el trabajo porque se que no tiene nada que ver con el ministerio. Creo que el problema tiene nombre y apellido.-

-Deja de decir estupideces James.- dijo Sirius.

-No son estupideces.- dijo James. -¿Has hablado con Alexandra?-

El último de los Black se revolvió algo incomodo en su lugar.

-No se porque tendría que hablar con ella.- dijo Sirius recordando que en su mano tenía un vaso con Whisky y dándole un trago.

-Porque se nota que quieres verla otra vez.- dijo James.

Sirius estaba a punto de decirle que dejara de decir necedades pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Desde que había abandonado Hogwarts no había dejado de pensar en el ella. En los momentos más insospechados se encontrando recordando su calida sonrisa y sus profundos ojos azules. Los momentos que paso junto a ella en la enfermería, acompañándola, fueron los mejores de su vida. El tiempo no tenía mucho sentido, el mundo afuera del biombo que cubría la cama de Alex dejaba de importar. Incluso llegó a odiar a Madame Pomfrey cuando aparecía para recordarle que se había pasado cuarenta minutos del horario de visita. No tenía caso negarlo, la extrañaba más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie. ¿Cómo era que había llegado a ese punto? La mente de Sirius no pudo evitar viajar hacia el pasado, hacia sus años de Hogwarts.

Era el año 1978, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban en su último año. Hogwarts era un oasis de paz y tranquilidad. Afuera de los muros protectores de la institución, la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra se desangraba en una guerra sin fin contra Lord Voldemort.

-Que resaca que tengo.- dijo Peter mientras los merodeadores caminaban por el corredor rumbo al gran comedor. -Suficientes competencias alcohólicas para mi.-

Habían comprado en Hogsmeade una buena cantidad de cervezas de mantequilla con la idea de ver quien podía aguantar más antes de caer. Las cosas no habían salido como esperaban.

-Dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada Peter.- dijo Remus que parecía mucho más fresco que sus amigos. El licántropo tenía un poco de poción antiresacas para ocasiones especiales.

-No quiero que Lily me así.- dijo James apretándose las sienes el corredor estaba demasiado iluminado y la luz de la mañana le hacía doler los ojos. -Le prometí que no me pasaría con el alcohol durante las clases. ¡No se que es lo que estabas pensando Sirius!-

Los cuatro habían estado tomando cerveza de mantequilla pero, Sirius había tenido la brillante idea de agregarle a cada botella una parte de Whisky de fuego sin que sus amigos supieran nada. El resultado había sido el esperado y todos habían terminado completamente borrachos antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Es solo una broma.- dijo Sirius riendo alegremente a pesar de que se sentía como si lo hubiera golpeado un troll. -Además los otros días decían que hacía mucho que no teníamos una buena borrachera entre amigos como en los buenos viejos tiempos… hace un año atrás.-

-No hables tan fuerte Sirius.- se lamentó Peter que iba caminado delante de sus amigos apurado por llegar al gran comedor.

Caminaron unos pasos más y llegaron al cruce con el corredor que conducía a las mazmorras. Peter se volvió sigilosamente sobre sus pasos.

-Rydberg.- dijo Peter. -Viene hacía aquí, si nos ve en este estado todos estaremos en problemas. Le dirá a la profesora McGonagall y saben lo que significa.-

Todos lo sabían. La jefa de su casa estaba cansada de su comportamiento y los pondría a realizar trabajos forzados hasta que terminara el año.

-Ustedes váyanse por el pasadizo que esta detrás del tapiz de las dos escobas peleándose con espadas.- dijo Sirius. -Yo la entretendré saben que eso me sale de maravillas.-

Los tres merodeadores huyeron rápidamente en la dirección que le indicaba su amigo. Sirius comprobó su aliento. Afortunadamente no apestaba a alcohol, eso significaba que solo debía poner su mejor cara y sacar a Rydberg de quicio por un par de minutos.

Sirius permaneció en la esquina y escuchó los pasos de la chica que se acercaban. Cuando le pareció que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, salió de su escondite, dobló la esquina como si nada ocurriera. A pocos metros de él se encontraba Rydberg la chica llevaba el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, la corbata verde y plata de Slytherin perfectamente centrada sobre la camisa y el pulóver gris, la pollera tenía el largo mínimo reglamentario (aunque muchas chicas no lo respetaban Rydberg si lo hacía), los zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados, sobre su tunica con el escudo y los colores de Slytherin brillaba su placa de prefecta. La chica continuó caminando hacía él y lo observó sin reconocerlo. En ese momento Sirius cayó en la cuenta que no estaba utilizando sus anteojos, sino que los estaba limpiando con un pequeño pedazo de tela.

La chica observó al último de los Black y entornó sus ojos azules, finalmente viendo que no podía dilucidar la identidad de la persona a la que se acercaba se colocó sus anteojos. Al darse cuenta que era Sirius levantó su barbilla altivamente decidida a ignorarlo. Sirius no lo iba a permitir.

-Bueno miren quien viene reptando.- dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. -Nada más ni nada menos que la perfecta prefecta de Slytherin.-

-Lárgate Black.- dijo Rydberg despectivamente sin intentar detenerse pero el muchacho le cortó el paso, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

El corredor estaba desierto, ni siquiera se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de los otros tres merodeadores alejándose del lugar. La chica se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos azules observaron a Sirius desde atrás de los cristales de sus anteojos.

-Parece que estás apurada por volver al nido de víboras para planear alguna maldad.- dijo Sirius.

Alexandra enrojeció de ira.

-Eres un hipócrita, Black..- le dijo Alex sin disimular su desprecio. -Siempre hablando de respetar valores que nunca cumples. Te crees demasiado grande cómo para respetar las reglas. Piensas que eres alguien importante y solo eres un bravucón. O acaso piensas que no recuerdo que por tu culpa Severus Snape casi muere atacado por una criatura oscura en el bosque prohibido. ¿Quién es el que está planeando maldades entonces?-

-Snape y todos sus amiguitos.- dijo Sirius muy enojado. -Son los que organizaron el ataque a Mary MacDonald. Mulcibel fue al que atraparon pero sé que no puede haber sido el único en haber participado. Has cumplido muy bien tu rol de prefecta Rydberg controlando a tus compañeros.- dijo con sorna y agregó con malicia. -¿O acaso los ayudaste?-

Alex descargó una bofetada sobre el rostro del muchacho. Sirius se tocó la mejilla sintiendo el ardor que había quedado después del golpe de la pequeña mano de Rydberg.

-No te atrevas a decir que estoy con ellos, ¡No entiendes nada!- dijo Alex resoplando de furia. -¡Eres un cerdo Black!-

Sirius siempre había discutido con Rydberg, pero esta vez las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos.

-Mejor ser un cerdo que un mortífago.- dijo Sirius deseando herir profundamente a la chica.

Alex enrojeció de ira al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, levantó su mano para descargar otra bofetada pero el último de los Black estaba preparado y la tomó por el antebrazo.

-¡Suéltame, me lastimas!- dijo Alexandra forcejeando inútilmente.

La chica intentó agarrar su varita pero el último de los Black fue más rápido. La tomó por la muñeca, llevándola hasta la pared de piedra, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Alexandra Rydberg forcejeó y antes de que el muchacho pudiera protegerse le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Esta de más decir que no le quedó otra opción que soltarla y retroceder unos pasos por el terrible dolor que sentía. Mientras el muchacho intentaba no caer al piso y doblarse por el dolor, Rydberg llevó su mano al bolsillo de su tunica y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente su varita que por alguna razón se negaba a dejarse encontrar. Sirius sabía que si no la desarmaba estaba perdido. Se incorporó tratando de bloquear el dolor con su mente, sacó su varita de la manga de su tunica. Rydberg había encontrado la suya pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle un hechizo Sirius la desarmó con un movimiento desesperado pero efectivo.

Sin embargo Alexandra no estaba derrotada aun sino que se lanzó contra Sirius. Con sus últimas fuerzas el futuro auror esquivó un golpe de la chica la tomó nuevamente por las muñecas inmovilizándola. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más la llevó nuevamente contra la pared de roca y colocó su pierna derecha contra las de la chica para asegurarse que no pudiera repetir la dolorosa maniobra.

Sirius sintió como el dolor en su entrepierna disminuía lentamente (demasiado lento para su gusto). Debía reconocer que la chica tenía coraje si no hubiera sido por los colores que vestía, la hubiera confundido con una de sus colegas de la casa de los leones.

Esperaba poder recuperarse del golpe mientras retenía a Rydberg si la dejaba escapar esta vez no tendría tanta suerte. La chica de Slytherin lo sabía, por lo que intentaba por todos los medios zafarse del agarre del muchacho de Gryffindor. Después de un par de largos minutos la chica de Slytherin parecía haber agotado sus fuerzas en ese combate de desgaste que había entablado con su compañero de colegio.

Rydberg temblaba, respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Sirius observó sus ojos azules durante un par de segundos. La mirada de la chica era de desesperación. En ese momento Sirius cayó en la cuenta de que Rydberg tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera hacerle.

-¿Acaso crees que voy a lastimarte?- preguntó Sirius algo sorprendido observando a la prefecta de Slytherin con sus ojos grises.

-Por qué no lo harías, Black.- dijo Alexandra tratando de mostrarse fuerte frente al Sirius y sin disimular su desprecio. -No eres mejor que los que atacaron a Mary. Diferentes colores misma basura.-

Sirius no podía creer que la chica tuviera una opinión tan baja de él. Apoyó la frente contra la pared de piedra, él no era como esos desgraciados. Sirius no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería la vida de la chica viviendo en la misma casa que esos sujetos. El muchacho la soltó súbitamente. Caminó un par de pasos en circulo y volvió a colocarse frente a ella.

-Yo no soy así, Rydberg.- dijo Sirius. -No soy como ellos.-

Alexandra observó a Sirius en silencio un par de segundos. La chica parecía sorprendida con la actitud del muchacho y comenzó a frotarse las muñecas adoloridas.

La prefecta de Slytherin no podía evitar preguntarse por que desperdiciaba esa oportunidad. Después de tantos años de hostilidades, le había quitado su varita y estaba a su merced en un corredor solitario con suficiente tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo la mirada de Sirius no era de hostilidad y no parecía querer hacerle daño.

Sirius observó la mirada recelosa de la chica y lanzó un suspiro. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía tomó nuevamente el brazo de la chica pero esta vez con más suavidad, examinó el lugar donde la había tomado para asegurarse que no la hubiera lastimado, pasó suavemente su pulgar sobre la muñeca de la chica. A continuación levantó su mirada y observó los sorprendidos ojos de Alex. Estaban muy cerca y le resultaba muy difícil no perderse en el azul profundo de esos ojos enmarcados en gafas redondas. La chica no se atrevía a pestañear y no podía quitar la vista de los ojos grises del muchacho. Permanecieron así por interminables segundos observándose ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Finalmente unas voces se que acercaban los hicieron salir del trance. Alex se veía confundida, Sirius soltó la mano de la chica y se alejó sintiéndose también muy confundido.

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron, después de ese día trató de evitar a Alex y parecía que ella había hecho lo mismo. Pocos meses después el año terminó subieron al expreso de Hogwarts y Sirius se metió de lleno en la lucha contra los mortífago. Lentamente los recuerdos de ese día y de ella fueron borrándose en el tiempo. No supo nada de Alex hasta que volvieron a encontrarse más de una década después en Hogwarts, nuevamente. Una voz trajo a Sirius de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Sirius?-

Era la voz de James. El auror torció la vista y encontró la mirada de su amigo. Afuera se escuchaban las voces de la muchedumbre que llenaba el campamento.

-Nunca me había sentido así.- murmuro Sirius finalmente dándole otro trago a su Whisky de fuego. No sabía si estaba hablando de ahora o del recuerdo olvidado en realidad, no veía la diferencia.

-Creo que deberías volver a Hogwarts.- dijo James finalmente.

-No tiene sentido.- dijo Sirius terminado su vaso de Whisky. -Peter no está en Inglaterra.-

-El club de duelo sigue existiendo.- dijo James. -No creo que nadie quiera hacerse cargo.-

-Soy un auror, James.- dijo Sirius. -No es mi lugar estar en Hogwarts.-

-Es verdad, eres un auror, y no uno demasiado valiente.- dijo James sonando cansado. -¡Demonios canuto, ve por ella!-

Sirius se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho sentido seguir negando lo que su corazón sentía.

-Me he enfrentado a mortifagos, criminales y la peor basura del mundo mágico durante años.- dijo Sirius. -Jamás sentí tanto miedo. Miedo de que me rechace y perderla ¿cómo puede ser que uno tema perder algo que nunca tuvo? -

-La única forma de saber si te rechazara es ir a verla.- dijo James.

-Es verdad.- dijo Sirius. -Iré a verla.-

El último de los Black apoyó su vaso sobre la mesa de madera y se puso de pie decidido a terminar con todo el asunto.

-Aguarda un segundo.- dijo James sosteniendo el brazo de su amigo. -¿No vas a ir a verla ahora?-

-¿Y cuando entonces?- dijo Sirius.

-Falta que termine la final, no puedes largarte así como así.- dijo James -Además ¿sabes donde está?-

-¿Donde?- preguntó Sirius.

-Eso es justamente lo que te pregunte.- dijo James levantando una ceja. -No tienes la más mínima idea. No creo que este en Hogwarts, están de vacaciones.-

-Puedo rastrearla.- dijo Sirius decidido.

-Y conseguirás que te ponga una orden de restricción.- dijo James riendo. -En una semana empiezan las clases, no hay sustituto para el club de duelo y el torneo de los tres magos podría necesitar un poco de seguridad extra. Bueno, en realidad no la necesita pero eso no importa. Vas a Hogwarts y te quedas ahí hasta que caiga rendida a tus pies. Es un plan perfecto.-

-No lo sé.- dijo Sirius sin parecer demasiado convencido.

En ese momento apareció Lily llevando un par de hojas de pergamino, un tintero, sobres y lacre.

-Ve a Hogwarts.- dijo la esposa de James dejando las cosas frente al auror. -Y no te comportes como lo haces con esas arrastradas que consigues por ahí. Escríbele una carta al profesor Dumbledore solicitándole el puesto otra vez y otra a Alex disculpándote por no haberle escrito antes y haciéndole saber que harás todo lo posible por estar otra vez frente al club de duelo este año. No has hablado con ella desde que te largaste de Hogwarts así que no vayas a hacerte el simpático.-

Sirius observó a la esposa de su amigo sorprendido, no sabía que había sido tan transparente con sus sentimientos. Pero no debía sorprenderse, Lily era muy inteligente.

-Pero el ministerio…- dijo Sirius.

-Con Lily hablamos con Madame Bones cuando vino a dejar a Susie.- dijo James. -No tendrá ningún problema y te apoyara frente al ministro. Solo tienes que escribirle e informarle.-

Sirius frunció el ceño. Parecía que James y Lily ya tenían todo planeado desde hacía tiempo.

El último de los Black comenzó a escribir las cartas. Las cartas dirigidas a Madame Bones y al profesor Dumbledore fueron las más fáciles. La carta para Alex fue la más complicada, no tenía idea de cómo empezar. Después de unos minutos decidió consiguió algo más o menos decente. Trató de que la carta fuera amistosa, le pidió disculpas por no haberse mantenido en contacto, le pregunto como estaba y finalmente le dijo que haría lo posible para volver a Hogwarts. Finalmente dobló el pergamino, lo guardó en el sobre y lo lacró.

-Entrégale primero la carta a Madame Bones, después a Dumbledore y deja para lo último a Alex.- le indicó Sirius a Hedwig. -Quédate un rato dando vueltas por si quiere responder.-

La lechuza de Harry ululó y partió a entregar las cartas.

Todo el grupo se reunió cuando cayó la noche para dirigirse al estadio. En el camino se sumaron Neville, sus padres y su hermana. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al chico tan feliz rodeado de su familia.

Comenzaron caminar a través del bosque durante unos veinte minutos. Cuando estaban por salir del bosque el hermano de Hermione se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Tengo que ir al colegio.- dijo Robert cuando estaban a punto de llegar.

-Todavía no empezó el colegio.- dijo Hermione riendo. -Déjate de bromas. Ya casi estamos ahí.-

-No. Tengo que regresar.- dijo Robert decidido, dando medía vuelta y desandando el camino.

-¿Bobby?- dijo Hermione sonando algo confundida.

-Bill, Charlie.- dijo Arthur. -Demen un mano.-

Los dos hermanos mayores de Ron tomaron a Robert por los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia el estadio.

-¡Que demonios hacen!- dijo Robert pataleando forcejeando para liberarse del los dos muchachos. -¡Suéltenme!¡Debo regresar!-

Finalmente después de unos metros se calmó.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?- dijo el hermano de Hermione algo confundido cuando Bill y Charlie lo soltaron.

-Disculpa la brusquedad, Robert.- dijo Arthur. -Son encantamientos repelentes de muggles, no había forma de convencerte de que cruzaras.-

-Es para que los muggles no descubrieran el estadio.- le explicó Hermione sintiéndose algo mal por su hermano.

El grupo reanudó la marcha.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió.- dijo Violet acercándose a Robert. -¿Estás bien?-

-Si. Solo algo confundido.- dijo el hermano de Hermione. -Fue muy extraño… pensé que tenía que…-

-Ir al colegio.- terminó de decir Violet por el chico. -Funcionan de esa manera.-

Después de caminar unos minutos más y cruzar el bosque llegaron a un claro donde se alzaba el estadio en el cual se disputaría la final del mundial de Quidditch. Los magos que estaban en la puerta les indicaron donde tenían que ubicarse.

Comenzaron a subir las largas escaleras para llegar al palco. Cuando llegaron a la parte superior Ron escuchó una voz que le resultaba familiar.

-Me he retrasado un poco en mi próximo libro pero puedo asegurarles que esta por salir. La edición es un trabajo muy tedioso.-

Ron corrió un par de personas y se encontró con un mago peinado con una perfección estrafalaria y tunica color lila. Era nada más ni nada menos que Gilderoy Lockhart. Ron había olvidado que el gusano no estaba internado de por vida en San Mungo. Ahora parecía querer sacar un nuevo libro contando como había derrotado al basilisco de Hogwarts. Ron encontraba extraño que demorara tanto en publicarlo.

-Miren quien está aquí.- dijo Ron con fastidio y sin preocuparse por lo que pudieran pensar los presentes. -Debería haberte dejado en esa cloaca Lockhart.-

El intento de mago miro hacía los costa dos y río nerviosamente. Y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo con una mirada de pánico.

-Es el peor profesor de defensa que hemos tenido.- dijo Susan observando como Lockhart huía.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir comentando que tan mal profesor era Lockhart se encontraron con la desagradable presencia de Lucius Malfoy y su familia.

-Bueno parece que has tenido que vender unas cuantas cosas además de tu casa Arthur.- dijo Lucius con malicia.

-Siempre se reduce todo a galeones contigo Lucius.- dijo Arthur sonriendo. -Pensé que a esta altura te habías dado cuenta de que puedes vaciar tu bóveda de Gringotts y no conseguirás limpiar el nombre de tu familia. Recuerda que al final es lo único que terminaras dejando como herencia.-

Malfoy enrojeció de furia pero no dijo nada más. Sirius, James, y los Longbottom estaban ahí. Además los escándalos debían mantenerse siempre en privado. Un poco más lejos Draco estaba saludando a sus compañeros.

-Bueno miren a quien tenemos aquí.- dijo Draco arrastrando la voz.

-Por que no te largas Malfoy.- dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiante.

-Alguien como tu no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer.- respondió Draco con desprecio.

-Cuidado como le hablas.- dijo John muy molesto.

Las palabras de los chicos era perfectamente audibles sobre los ruidos del estadio.

-No me vas a dar ordenes.- dijo Draco.

-El que tiene cara de hurón es Malfoy.- dijo Neville a su hermana menor lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan. -Creo que lo dejaron caer de cabeza cuando era bebé por eso se comporta así.-

-Es verdad parece un hurón.- dijo la Julia riendo.

Todos lanzaron una carcajada. Draco enrojeció.

-Cuida a tu hermana Longbottom la tribuna es bastante alta.- dijo Draco sonriendo siniestramente.

Julia Longbottom dejo de reírse súbitamente, abrazó a su hermano por la cintura y enterró la cara en la camisa del chico. Neville quería lanzarse sobre él pero Ron y Harry lo sujetaron del hombro para que no hiciera alguna estupidez. Varios empleados del ministerio estaban observando.

-Lárgate Malfoy o lo lamentaras.- dijo Harry cansado de la presencia del chico.

Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse como era que siempre terminaban en las mismas situaciones con Malfoy.

-No creo que quieras armar un escándalo aquí Potter.- dijo Draco.

Varias personas vestidas con los colores de Bulgaria pasaron junto a los chicos buscando sus lugares en el palco.

-Pensé que como buen Slytherin serían un poco más astuto.- dijo Violet. -Sabes que a mi hermano le encanta armar escándalos.-

Violet le estaba diciendo que si no tenía cuidado con lo que decía su hermano lo molería a golpes. Y seguramente un par más se le unirían. Draco lamentablemente no captó el mensaje o no le importó.

-Tu eres la hermana de Potter a la que Pettigrew casi le corta el cuello el año pasado.- dijo Draco con malicia. -Casi… Una lastima.-

Las caras de todo el grupo enrojecieron visiblemente. Draco había conseguido lo que buscaba desde hacía unos cuantos minutos.

Ron sostuvo fuertemente a Robert ya que el hermano de Hermione quería lanzarse contra el chico de Slytherin. Al ser muggle y con el dinero de los Malfoy en el medio las posibilidades de salirse con la suya eran muy pocas.

-Eso es suficiente.- dijo John soltando lo que tenía en las manos.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Malfoy recibió un golpe por el costado, era Susan. Antes de que pudiera pensar que era lo que ocurría recibió otro puñetazo de una muy enojada Hermione. Inmediatamente después del golpe de la chica de Raveclaw llegó una patada en la entrepierna de Ginny.

-¡OUCH!- dijeron todos los chicos al unísono.

-Yo le enseñe a pegar así a mi Hermana.- dijo Robert sonando orgulloso de Hermione.

-Yo no le enseñe a pegar así a la mía.- dijo Fred casi sintiendo lastima por Malfoy.

Antes de que Malfoy cayera al suelo una muy enojada Violet Potter le dio un último y violento puñetazo que termino por derribarlo. La chica estaba muy agitada jamás había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien en su vida, de hecho, jamás había golpeado a nadie lo consideraba un acto atrasado y barbárico.

-Idiota.- dijo Susan dándole una patada en el suelo y arrancando un quejido del heredero de los Malfoy.

Hermione parecía muy decepcionada de si misma por haber perdido la calma.

-Suficiente chicos.- dijo Sirius apareciendo y levantando a Draco del suelo. -Sé que duele muchacho, créeme que lo sé… Vamos a buscar a tu madre.-

Y sin mucho cuidado se lo llevó arrastrando hacia donde se encontraba su prima Narcissa.

-Lindo golpe.- dijo Robert a Violet.

La chica enrojeció ligeramente avergonzada por haber perdido la calma de esa manera, pero no dijo nada. Todos se dirigieron a sus asientos y esperaron a que comenzara el partido.

Ron observó a Winky, la elfina de Crouch, junto a ella debía encontrarse Barty Crouch hijo invisible para el resto del público presente. No debería ser nada complicado arreglar que el sujeto terminara decenas de metros por debajo. Pero eso cambiaría el curso de los acontecimientos cosa que Ron no quería de ninguna manera. De cualquier manera, si creía por algún momento que Barty Crouch no estaba respetando su rol en la historia lo liquidaría sin pestañear. No quería tener otra situación como la del año pasado.

Ludo Bagman anunció la entrada de las mascotas de los equipos y nuevamente aparecieron las veelas de Bulgaria encantando a toda la población masculina del estadio con sus danzas. Después llegaron las mascotas de Irlanda que hicieron llover oro falso sobre las cabezas de los espectadores.

Finalmente los equipos de Irlanda y Bulgaria salieron a la cancha. Cuando nombraron a Krum, Ron, como era de esperarse, fue el primero en abuchearlo. Todos sus hermanos y amigos lo observaron algo sorprendidos por la evidente hostilidad de Ron hacia el buscador.

El partido se desarrolló como Ron esperaba y cuando terminó todos estaban festejando.

-¡Cuatrocientas libras!- decía el hermano de Hermione sosteniendo su comprobante de apuesta. Hermione negaba con la cabeza pareciendo muy decepcionada.

-¡Sortilegios Weasley!- coreaban los gemelos abrazándose. -¡Sortilegios Weasley!-

-¿Ya tiene el dinero para la tienda?- preguntó Ginny a sus hermanos.

-No estamos ni siquiera cerca…- dijo Fred sonriendo.

-Pero estamos mucho mejor que antes.- terminó George igual de feliz que su hermano.

Lentamente comenzaron a regresar a las tiendas. La vuelta fue bastante alegre y todos comentaban las diferentes jugadas del partido. Se detuvieron en la carpa de los Duendes donde cobraron el dinero de sus apuestas. Arthur le pidió encarecidamente a sus hijos que no le dijeran a su madre que habían estado apostando.

El grupo se fue a dormir con escuchando los gritos de alegría de los irlandeses que a esa altura ya estaban bastante pasados de copas. Ron sin embargo, permaneció despierto esperando que se desatara el caos que terminaría con la proyección de la marca tenebrosa. Bien entrada la noche escuchó como los ruidos de la muchedumbre cambiaron. Pocos minutos después su padre los despertó y los saco a todos fuera apresuradamente. Por el medio de las carpas venía avanzando un grupo de personas, en el centro de ese grupo había una figuras enmascaradas y sobre ellos estaban levitando al gerente del camping y a su familia. A pesar de saber lo que ocurría Ron no pudo evitar sentir asco por la situación que observaba.

A pocos pasos de ellos James Potter, los Longbottom, Sirius y Tonks se alistaban para ir a interceptar al grupo de magos. Muchos magos se alejaban del campamento temiendo que las cosas terminaran mal.

-Arthur, vamos a intentar detenerlos.- dijo James. -Necesitamos ayuda para evitar que la familia caiga al suelo.-

-Cuenta conmigo.- dijo Arthur rápidamente. -Bill, Charlie síganme.-

Los dos hijos de Arthur asintieron y se unieron a su padre.

-Voy contigo James.- dijo Lily firmemente.

-No, tu te quedas con los chicos.- dijo James que se notaba que no pensaba ceder un solo centímetro. -¿Tienes el traslador de emergencia.?-

Finalmente después de una breve discusión Lily aceptó, no de muy buena gana, lo que le pedía su marido.

-Bueno esa fue una buena manera de arruinar las cosas.- dijo Neville que había sido encargado por su madre que cuidara a su hermana y no fuera a ninguna parte.

De lejos observaron como los cinco aurores entraron a la muchedumbre con la intención de aprehender a los magos que estaban utilizando las mascaras.

-Creo que deberíamos alejarnos un poco.- dijo Lily después de unos segundos.

No había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando algo sucedió en la muchedumbre y decenas de magos comenzaron a correr despertando al resto que todavía no se había percatado de lo que sucedía que los siguió formando una avalancha humana que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Al bosque corran!- dijo Lily. -No se separen.-

A pesar de las palabras de Lily una todos terminaron desperdigados en su retirada hacía el bosque. Ron se dio la vuelta antes de correr junto con sus amigos y observó que varios de los enmascarados avanzaban hacía ellos. Evidentemente había aprovechado el caos para intentar escapar de los aurores, y era muy posible que ellos mismos lo hubieran provocado.

Violet Potter corría en camisón tratando de llegar al bosque pero había sido arrastrada por la multitud y se encontraba muy lejos de su posición original. Finalmente llegó junto a un cobertizo que estaba justo en el borde del bosque y sintió que una mano la llevaba dentro. La chica se asustó y no pudo evitar recordar cuando Pettigrew la había secuestrado pocos meses atrás.

-¡Violet! soy yo Robert.- dijo el hermano de Hermione.

La chica sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-Debemos ir al bosque.- dijo la hermana de Harry. -Mi mamá estará allí y nos sacara de aquí.-

-Si salimos ahora nos aplastaran.- dijo Robert cerrando la puerta y corriendo el pestillo. -Esperemos unos minutos y nos vamos cuando las cosas estén más calmadas.-

La hermana de Harry observó por una de las rendijas de la puerta del cobertizo y vio como decenas de personas corrían aterrorizadas.

-Tienes razón no creo que sea una buena idea.- dijo Violet que se abrazó a si misma para no perder calor ya que, la noche estaba bastante fría. No había podido vestirse por la premura con la cual habían salido excepto un pañuelo azul que utilizaba para cubrir la cicatriz que Pettigrew le había dejado. No se sentía demasiado cómoda mostrando su cuello.

El hermano de Hermione al notar que la chica esta desabrigada se sacó su sweater de la selección de Rugby de Inglaterra y se lo pasó.

-Gracias.- dijo Violet enrojeciendo ligeramente. Tuvo que doblarse varias veces las mangas para poder sacar las manos pero, el gesto era lindo. Además era bastante abrigado y tenía un aroma agradable. Si hubiera sido Ron el que lo hacía se hubiera desmayado ahí mismo.

Observó el cobertizo tenía las paredes pintadas de color amarillo pálido, estaba lleno de objetos que el gerente del campamento utilizaba en su trabajo y otras cosas que no tenían ninguna utilidad pero seguramente no se había decidido a tirar. Además tenía un tragaluz en el techo y una lamparita colgaba del techo iluminando la estancia.

La gente continuó pasando por un par de minutos y finalmente los gritos se fueron alejando. Cuando pensaban que era seguro salir escucharon unos pesados pasos en el exterior.

-Muggles… sé que hay más por aquí.- dijo una voz ronca.

Los dos permanecieron en silenció y muy quietos tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Violet, que tenía su varita en la mano, trato de recordar todos los hechizos que conocía. No dejaría que la volvieran a atrapar otra vez en su vida, antes prefería morir peleando.

Los dos chicos vieron como el picaporte giraba pero la puerta no se abría.

-Sé que están dentro.- dijo la voz riendo.

El pestillo no mantendría la puerta cerrada durante mucho tiempo. Robert vio una vieja heladera oxidada y arrumbada junto a puerta. Rápidamente se colocó junto al viejo electrodoméstico empujo con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo volcarla contra la puerta. El pestillo se corrió mágicamente y el mortifago que estaba fuera comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Aparentemente no tenía la suficiente habilidad como para sacar la heladera del medio con magia o disfrutaba más de la caza de esa manera.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente bajo los golpes del mago oscuro. Violet levantó su varita esperando que apareciera el hombre. Robert revisaba los estantes con la esperanza de encontrar algo que sirviera como arma. Después de unos instantes encontró una vieja batería de auto. Justo en ese momento el mago enmascarado paso la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta entreabierta pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar su varita, el hermano de Hermione lo golpeó de costado con la pesada batería. El rostro del mago se sacudió violentamente hacia un costado lanzando un chorro de sangre por la boca que manchó la pared del cobertizo y se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo. Robert soltó la batería que cayó produciendo un ruido sordo sobre el suelo de cemento. A continuación se asomó por la puerta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Vamos no hay nadie.- dijo tomando a Violet de la mano y llevándola fuera. -Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierte… si es que lo hace.-

Mientras tanto en el bosque Ron, Hermione, Susan, Ginny, Harry y John estaban tratando de encontrar a sus seres queridos.

-Tengo que encontrar a Robert.- dijo Hermione desesperada. -Le pueden hacer cualquier cosa.-

Ron debía reconocer que ir a buscar a Robert podía sumarle puntos con su futura esposa. Pero, debía permanecer cerca de donde se desarrollarían los acontecimientos principales.

-No podemos volver ahora, es un desastre.- dijo Harry observando como algunas llamas se elevaban sobre el campamento y las luces de los hechizos brillaban -Tu hermano parece ser lo bastante listo como para escabullirse. Créeme que ni a mi ni a John nos gusta no saber donde esta Violet pero, ella y Robert estaban más cerca de mi madre, seguramente están con ella ahora. Si no aparecen en cinco minutos volveremos por ellos.-

En ese momento vieron como la marca tenebrosa se elevaba sobre sus cabezas. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría varias luces rojas se dirigían hacía ellos. Afortunadamente pudieron utilizar lo aprendido en el club de duelo y evitaron los hechizos.

Nuevamente apareció Barty Crouch intentando acusarlos de haber invocado la marca tenebrosa.

-Encontré una varita.- dijo James Potter saliendo después de registrar unos arbustos y trayendo a la elfina domestica de Crouch.

Controlaron los encantamientos realizados con la varita primero apareció el hechizo para realizar la marca tenebrosa y después varios encantamientos para peinarse.

-Ya se a quien pertenece esta varita.- dijo Tonks. -Es de Gilderoy Lockhart. La informo como perdida después del partido.-

-Interróguenlo.- les ordenó Barty Crouch a los aurores. -Asegúrense que dice la verdad.-

-Estamos en eso.- dijo Alice Longbottom.

Y sin decir más Crouch se retiró llevándose a su elfina.

-Ve con Frank a buscar a Neville y a Julia.- dijo Sirius. -Tonks y yo podemos encargarnos de ese idiota.-

La madre de Neville le dio un abrazo a su compañero y partió con su esposo a buscar a sus hijos.

James les dio un fuerte abrazo a sus hijos viéndose muy aliviado de haberlos encontrado.

-¿Donde están su madre y su hermana?- preguntó James a sus dos hijos.

Antes de que pudieran responderle apareció Lily corriendo. James le dio un gran abrazo aliviado de verla bien.

-Perdí a Violet.- dijo Lily sonando desesperada. -La busque por todos lados… Mi bebé-

En ese momento vieron dos figuras que corrían hacia ellos, uno era un chico vestido como muggle en remera y jeans, la otra era una niña que vestía en camisón y un sweater que le quedaba bastante grande. Eran Violet y Robert. James y Lily rápidamente fueron a abrazar a su hija.

-¿Estás bien princesa?- preguntó James sonando aliviado de encontrarla pero preocupado porque le hubiera ocurrido algo.

Lily tenía lagrimas de alivio en el rostro.

-Estoy bien papá.- dijo la niña que estaba siendo asfixiada a pura preocupación de sus dos progenitores.

Los dos Potter estaban mucho más protectores con la menor de sus hijos desde lo que había ocurrido con Pettigrew.

Hermione por su parte también estaba abrazando a su hermano.

-Estaba tan preocupada.- dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

El chico se dejaba abrazar mientras trataba de explicarle que no había pasado nada malo y que estaban bien.

Mucho más tranquilos de haber reunido a todos sus retoños volvieron a sus carpas para pasar la noche. A la mañana siguiente los Potter y Susan se fueron con un traslador especial que los llevaría directamente a su casa. Los Weasley y los Granger fueron a buscar un traslador y regresaron junto con los Diggory a la colina de la cual habían partido el día anterior.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, una muy preocupada Molly Weasley fue a abrazar a su esposo y a sus hijos.

-Estaba tan preocupada.- dijo la madre de Ron. -¿Están bien? Me entere por el diario lo que había sucedido y…-

Molly no pudo terminar de hablar y todos entraron a la cocina. Hermione preparo un té bien azucarado para la madre de Ron y Arthur le agregó un par de gotas de Whisky de fuego. Una vez que Molly estuvo un poco más calmada, Arthur se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a leer la copia del profeta en la cual aparecía la foto de la marca tenebrosa.

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo finalmente el padre de Ron sonando bastante molesto. -"Errores garrafales del Ministerio... los culpables en libertad... falta de seguridad... Magos tenebrosos yendo por ahí libremente... desgracia nacional…" ¿Quién ha escrito esto? Ah, claro... Rita Skeeter.-

-¡Esa mujer la tiene contra el Ministerio de Magia!.- dijo Percy furioso.

Ron estaba cansado de la adoración de su hermano por el condenado Ministerio de Magia.

-Me mencionan.- dijo el señor Weasley, abriendo los ojos tras las gafas al llegar al final del artículo de El Profeta.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Molly -¡Si lo hubiera visto, habría sabido que estabas vivo!-

-No dicen mi nombre.- aclaró el señor Weasley. -Escucha: "Si los magos y brujas aterrorizados que aguardaban ansiosamente noticias del bosque esperaban algún aliento proveniente del Ministerio de Magia, quedaron tristemente decepcionados. Un oficial del Ministerio salió del bosque poco tiempo después de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa diciendo que nadie había resultado herido, pero negándose a dar más información. Está por ver si su declaración bastará para sofocar los rumores que hablan de varios cadáveres retirados del bosque una hora más tarde." Vaya, francamente…- dijo el señor Weasley exasperado, pasándole el diario a Percy. -No hubo ningún herido, ¿qué se supone que tendría que haber dicho? "Rumores que hablan de varios cadáveres retirados del bosque…" Es de esperar que habrá rumores después de publicado esto.-

Exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-No creo que debas haber dicho esto padre.- dijo Percy en un tono que le recordaba a Ron la vez que había discutido con toda su familia y había dejado la casa. -Fue imprudente al hacer una declaración pública sin contar primero con la autorización del director de su departamento…-

-¡Percy!- dijo Molly nada contenta con la actitud de su hijo.

Después de semanas de estar soportando las estupideces de su hermano sin decir una sola palabra la calma de Ron termino por acabarse.

-Eres un idiota Percy.- dijo Ron enrojeciendo de furia.

Toda la cocina quedo en silencio. Ron había dicho algo que muchos querían decir y no se lo habían dicho aun.

-Me tienes cansado Tu, tu maldito ministerio y tu condenado señor Crouch.- dijo Ron muy enojado -A ti te importa un comino esta familia, lo único que quieres es llegar lo más lejos posible en ese estupido trabajo que tienes. Si ponen en un libro de reglas que es correcto andar matando muggles lo aceptarías como lo más normal del mundo.-

-Yo jamás…- dijo Percy resoplando de furia y poniéndose de pie.-Retira lo que has dicho.-

-Bueno muchachos.- dijo Arthur que jamás había visto tan enojado al menor de sus hijos.

Los dos chicos tenían el rostro enrojecido.

-Si quieres que lo retire envíame una carta documento sellada. ¿Te piensas que no te conozco?- dijo Ron -Sé lo que harías. Eres mi hermano… lamentablemente.-

Percy empujo a su hermano y Ron le devolvió un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Ron!¡No!- dijo Hermione sabiendo que el pelirrojo sabía pelear.

Los gemelos no hicieron nada para detener la pelea y se cruzaron de brazos. Charlie tomó a Ron llevándolo afuera. Requirieron quince minutos completos que se pudiera calmar. Una vez que la furia hubiera pasado no pudo evitar lamentar lo que había hecho. Seguramente había terminado de alejar a su hermano de la familia.

-No te preocupes Ron.- dijo Bill dándole una palmada en el hombro. -Lo andaba necesitando. Ya veras que se le pasa… Igualmente discúlpate con él, los hermanos no deben pelearse.-

Ron esperaba que su hermano mayor tuviera razón.

ooOooOoo

Bueno, termino el capitulo 39 y espero que les haya gustado. Ocurrieron bastantes cosas, no tanto en el sentido de cómo avanza la historia pero si un poco de relaciones personales y escribí también un pequeño Flashback con Sirius y Alex para que vieran como se llevaban en sus años de Hogwarts. Y antes de que me olvide, para los que no lo vieron hice un unitario basado en el Universo del capitulo 37 con Harriet, Hermes y Mina lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Bueno eso sería todo.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Dejen sus comentarios.

Saluditos

Salvatore


	40. El comienzo del cuarto año

Capitulo 40:

Ron habló con Percy ese mismo día y se disculpó por haberlo golpeado lo mejor que pudo. Y si bien Percy aceptó las disculpas era claro que seguía muy enojado con su hermano por lo que había sucedido. Sus padres también estaban decepcionados con los dos, con Percy por estar tomando demasiado enserio su trabajo en el ministerio, pero más que nada con Ron por haber golpeado a su propio hermano. Lamentablemente a partir de ese día Percy evitó hablar con él. Ron no pudo evitar pensar en su sobrina Lucy y en como la había decepcionado por haber sido impulsivo. Sabía que debía intentar arreglar las cosas con Percy de alguna manera y hacerlo entrar en razón ya que, no quería ver a su madre llorando otra vez por que su hermano había renegado de su familia. Sin embargo sabía que Percy, como buen Weasley, que era extremadamente testarudo y tardaría bastante en cambiar de parecer.

Al día siguiente de volver de la final del mundial de quidditch Ron se levantó un poco más temprano que el resto de sus hermanos. La luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas de la madriguera llenando de vida todas las habitaciones. Su padre y Percy habían salido al trabajo pero en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para el resto de sus hijos se encontraba justo la persona que buscaba, su madre.

-Buenos días Ron.- dijo Molly sorprendida de ver a su hijo despierto tan temprano. -Parece que las sabanas no se te han pegado hoy.-

Molly había estado bastante enojada con el la noche anterior pero se había dado cuenta que su hijo se sentía muy mal por haber perdido los estribos con Percy.

-Quería hablar contigo.- dijo Ron sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. -En las cartas de Hogwarts decía que este año se necesitan túnicas de gala y sé que son bastante costosas por eso creo que deberías tener esto…-

Ron sacó una bolsita con algunos galeones y los depositó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Era parte de los beneficios que había obtenido de sus apuestas.

-Es lo que me quedó de la piel de basilisco que vendí el año pasado.- mintió Ron ya que sabía que no le convenía revelar a su madre que había estado apostando. -Tendría que haber suficiente para una túnica de gala para mi y un vestido de fiesta para Ginny.-

Molly se acercó a la mesa incrédula observó primero las monedas de oro, y después al su hijo sorprendida, ya que era una buena cantidad de galeones, más que suficiente para poder vestir a sus dos hijos menores de forma impecable para una ocasión formal.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó Molly. -Estoy segura que puedo conseguir un vestido para tu hermana y una tunica para ti… solo será cuestión de buscar un poco…-

-Estoy seguro.- dijo Ron rápidamente. Que no quería por ningún motivo volver a verse vestido con ese antiguo y mohoso traje que le había conseguido su madre en su mundo de origen nunca más en su vida. -Quiero gastarlo en eso.-

Molly sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

-Me encanta ver que te preocupas por tu hermana, cariño.- dijo la madre de ron que, aunque no lo fuera a reconocer, iba a disfrutar mucho la oportunidad de buscarle un vestido muy bonito a la única de sus hijas para que se viera hermosa en el baile de navidad de Hogwarts. -¿Algún color en particular que te gustaría?-

-No lo se… ¿Negro?- dijo Ron. Algo indeciso, normalmente Hermione lo acompañaba a comprar ese tipo de cosas y le daba el visto bueno.

Su madre frunció el seño desaprobando la idea. El pelirrojo intento recordar el color de sus túnicas y trajes muggles que tenía en su mundo de origen.

-Azul… Verde.- dijo el muchacho recordando que tenía unas cuantas de esas.

-¿Pero que azul?- preguntó Molly pensativa.

-¿Cuántos tipos de azul puede haber?- dijo Ron levantando una ceja sabiendo que no quería conocer la respuesta, y agregó rápidamente. -Lo dejo a tu criterio mamá, solo nada que sea demasiado extravagante… o sea nada que usaría Gilderoy Lockhart… como color ciruela ¿existe ese color?-

-Esta bien cariño.- dijo Molly riendo. -Buscare algo que sea discreto. Y no le digas nada a tu hermana todavía, quiero que sea una sorpresa.-

Después de unos días llegó el momento de partir a Hogwarts. Esa misma mañana su padre fue llamado para arreglar un problema que había armado Ojoloco Moody. Ron supo con seguridad, en ese momento, que Barty Crouch hijo estaba dirigiéndose a Hogwarts haciéndose pasar por el auror retirado.

Los Weasley tuvieron que llegar a King Cross por sus propios medios ya que su padre era el único que tenía un permiso para conducir. Ron sabía conducir bastante bien e incluso Hermione había conseguido que mirara por los espejos, pero no podía explicarle a su familia como era que sabía conducir y no creía que si lo parara un policia pudiera explicar que hacía atrás del volante.

Después de trasladarse vía flu a Diagon Alley tomaron un par de taxis y llegaron incluso con algo de tiempo de más. Cuando cruzaron la barrera se encontraron con que Hermione, sus padres y hermano ya estaban en el andén 9 y ¾ esperando para abordar.

Molly fue a saludar a los padres de Hermione. La madre de Ron estaba muy apenada con lo que había ocurrido durante la final del mundial de Quidditch. Arthur había acompañado a los hermanos Granger para explicarles y disculparse personalmente por lo que había ocurrido con los padres de Hermione. Arthur contó que si bien se preocuparon muchísimo al escuchar lo ocurrido se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba. Patrick le hizo varias preguntas sobre lo sucedido y le agradeció por haber cuidado de sus dos hijos.

El padre de Hermione era un personaje bastante particular en este mundo. Ron había notado que se interesaba bastante por lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, mucho más que el dentista que el había conocido en su mundo de origen. Seguramente su nueva profesión lo había vuelto un poco más interesado en conocer las potenciales amenazas que tenía la comunidad mágica.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione saludándolo con un abrazo. -No puedo creer que hayas llegado a tiempo.-

-Temprano.- la corrigió el pelirrojo notando que se veía particularmente bella esa mañana.

-A tiempo.- dijo Hermione levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Temprano.- dijo Ron sonriendo y señalando el reloj del anden.

-Esta bien llegaste a tiempo.- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos y riendo. -Por cierto parece que este año ocurrirá algo diferente. Tengo una idea de lo que están planeando pero esperare a que lleguemos a Hogwarts para confirmar mis sospechas.-

-No les hemos podido sacar nada a mis padres.- dijo Ron que ya sabía exactamente lo que sucedería. -Mis hermanos mayores tampoco nos han largado prenda de lo que va a suceder. Se están divirtiendo a lo grande viéndonos especular. Este año creo que será muy interesante.-

-Tienes razón normalmente las complicaciones comienzan a mitad de año.- dijo Hermione pensativa. -Pero este año incluso las vacaciones fueron interesantes.-

-¿Cómo se lo han tomado tus padres lo que ocurrió en las vacaciones?- preguntó Ron interesado por la reacción de sus futuros suegros.

-Al principio estaban muy preocupados.- dijo Hermione en voz baja. -Después se calmaron un poco. Desde ese día mi padre ha estado leyendo El Profeta y todos los libros de historia mágica que he comprado… créeme que son muchos. Aunque no me lo ha dicho estoy segura que está investigando sobre los mortifagos. Por un momento temí que no me fuera a dejar volver a Hogwarts, pero al final me dijo que me divierta y que aprenda mucha magia, incluso me dijo que quería que hiciera lo posible para estar en el club de duelo. Y eso es raro ya que el siempre me dice que no me sobrecargue con estudio.-

Ron sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Patrick Granger. El padre de Hermione quería que su hija tuviera todas las armas necesarias para poder defenderse por si misma. En ese momento vieron que por la entrada al andén ingresaban, empujando unos cuantos baúles, unas personas que conocían: Eran Lily, Harry, John, Violet, Susan y Amelia Bones.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione!- dijo Susan dándole un gran abrazo a los dos.

-¿Cómo has estado Susie?- dijo Ron despeinando cariñosamente a la pelirroja.

-He estado genial.- dijo Susan acomodándose el cabello. -¿Se han dado cuenta de que algo ocurrirá este año en Hogwarts? ¡Mi tía lo sabe y no me ha dicho nada! No se porque me sorprendo, no es nada difícil para ella, siempre fue buena guardando secretos. Nunca pude encontrar ni siquiera los regalos de navidad… De hecho creo que está tratando de darme una sorpresa con el vestido.-

En ese momento apareció John Potter en escena.

-Estoy seguro que quedaras muy bonita Susan.- dijo el niño que vivió con una media sonrisa. -Recuerdo desde que desde pequeña siempre andabas preocupándote por tener la ropa sin ninguna arruga y el cabello bien peinado.-

-Y me acuerdo que a ti te gustaba tironearme de las coletas o trenzas de mi cabello.- dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh vamos. Cuántos años teníamos tres… cuatro… cinco años.- dijo John. -Además, después de eso nos llevamos bien. ¿No vas a seguir enojada después de diez años?-

-No. No estoy enojada, siempre me acuerdo de tu rostro cuando Lily te reprendía. Es increíble lo pálido que te ponías.- dijo Susan riendo. -Por cierto hablando de tu mamá ¿te llevo a comprar las túnicas?-

-No fue una experiencia muy placentera.- dijo John y agregó lamentándose. -Demoramos dos horas en elegir los colores de las túnicas para y tomar las medidas. Mi madre estaba muy emocionada con todo el asunto… y tampoco nos quiso decir lo que va a suceder.-

A pocos metros de ahí Harry y Ginny conversaban amistosamente.

-No puedo creer que estemos volviendo a Hogwarts.- dijo Ginny sonriendo. -Igualmente el verano se me ha hecho un poco largo.-

-Ha sido divertido.- dijo Harry sonriendo sin poder dejar de mirar los ojos castaños de la hermana de su mejor amigo. -Mundial de Quidditch, aparecen algunos mortifagos para arruinar todo… que puedo decir… la historia de mi vida.-

-Me olvidaba que eso es lo usual para ti y para mi hermano.- dijo Ginny poniendo sus manos en la cintura. -Parece que los problemas te siguen, Potter.-

A pesar de querer sonar sería Ginny tenía problemas para no esbozar una sonrisa.

-Volvemos a llamarnos por los apellidos.- dijo Harry riendo. -Igualmente me encanta el tono con que lo dices, Weasley.-

Ginny se sonrojo un poco a ella también le encantaba como decía su apellido.

-¡Vamos Harry! debes fruncir el ceño.- dijo Ginny todavía algo sonrojada. -Mirarme con desprecio, somos rivales en Quidditch. Debes tener una mirada altiva y escupir mi apellido.-

-A ver muéstrame como se hace.- dijo Harry aguantando una sonrisa.

-Pott…- comenzó a decir Ginny pero a mitad del intento le agarró un incontenible ataque de risa.

-Se nota el despreció- dijo Harry riendo.

-No te burles.- dijo Ginny. -Es la forma que me miras ¡Me hiciste reír!-

Violet observó a su hermanos charlando tan animadamente con sus amigos que no tuvo corazón para interrumpirlos. Harry y Ginny estaban conversando muy animadamente y estaba casi segura que esos dos estaban completamente locos el uno por el otro. No iría a hablar con John y Susan porque está estaban con Ron, y no podía estar a dos metros sin que su rostro se volviera del color del cabello de su madre. En ese momento se percató de la presencia de Robert, el hermano menor de Hermione. Violet lo observó un par de segundo tenía el mismo color de cabello pero no era enmarañado como el de su hermana, y los ojos azules de su padre. El chico había sido muy amable con ella y lo correcto era saludarlo, además le había prometido que le escribiría para que conociera mejor el mundo mágico.

-¡Hola Bobby!- dijo Violet amablemente.

-¿Como estás Violet?- dijo Robert sonriendo cortésmente.

-Estoy bien por suerte.- dijo la hermana de Harry. -Estoy contenta de poder volver a Hogwarts, creo que este año empezare con el pie derecho.-

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás.- dijo Robert sonriendo.

En ese momento Violet recordó que no le había devuelto el sweater que el hermano de Hermione le había dado la noche que debieron escapar del campamento.

-Oh todavía no te he devuelto el sweater.- dijo Violet muy apenada. -No recordé devolvértelo con todo lo que paso, y ahora lo olvidé en casa. Vas a pensar que soy una amiga de lo ajeno.-

Robert no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sé que no lo robarías.- dijo el hermano de Hermione.

-Le pediré a mi madre que te lo envíe.- dijo Violet decidida a devolver la prenda que se había llevado.

-Oh no te preocupes.- dijo Robert tranquilamente. -Mi hermana me regaló uno nuevo cuando volvimos a Brighton, creo que estaba un poco apenada por lo que ocurrió, además ya me estaba empezando a quedar un poco corto. Quédatelo o si no puedes dárselo a alguien que lo necesite…-

En ese momento el gato negro de la hermana de Harry salio de su canasta y se colocó a los pies de la niña observándola con sus ojos azules, pidiéndole que lo tomara en brazos.

-Puedes ponérselo a Sombras en su canasta.- dijo Robert.

-Me daría pena, está en perfectas condiciones.- dijo Violet.-¿Estás seguro que no quieres conservarlo?-

-Seguro.- dijo Robert.

En ese momento sonó el silbato del tren anunciando su próxima partida.

-¡Oh! debo subir al tren y todavía no busqué un compartimento.- dijo Violet apresuradamente. -¿Dónde esta mi baúl?-

-Ya lo tengo conmigo hermanita.- dijo John que estaba junto a la puerta. -Apúrate que esto ya sale.-

-Adiós Bobby.- dijo Violet dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. -Prometo escribirte, contándote todo sobre el campeonato de Quidditch de Hogwarts.-

-Adiós Vi.- dijo el hermano de Hermione levantando la mano para saludarle.

El tren comenzó a arrancar y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el norte dejando una estela de vapor y humo. Una vez que perdió de vista el anden Violet comenzó a buscar un compartimento. Sus hermanos estaban en el pasillo y habían encontrado compartimentos contiguos.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- le preguntó Harry a su hermana seriamente. -Estoy seguro que podrás entretener a Hermione durante todo el viaje.-

Violet si bien tenía ganas no le convencía la idea de pasar tantas horas cerca de Ron. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo podría mantener el rostro sonrojado sin que se quedara así para siempre.

-O puedes venir conmigo y los gemelos.- dijo John viendo que su hermana dudaba.

Sus dos hermanos tenían buenas intenciones y no querían dejarla sola después de lo que le había ocurrido el año anterior. Pero estaba decidida a superar lo ocurrido y a buscarse amigos propios.

-Gracias chicos, pero creo que voy a buscar a algunos de mis compañeros.- dijo Violet mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Entonces llevaremos tu baúl.- dijo Harry levantando el baúl que contenía las pertenencias de su hermana.

-Y veremos con quien te quedas.- dijo John seriamente.

Si bien no le gustaba que la estuvieran sobre protegiendo, Violet sabía que era lo mejor que podía conseguir de sus dos hermanos mayores.

Después de unos minutos. Harry volvió al compartimento en el cual estaban Ron, Hermione y Susan. La chica de Ravenclaw estaba leyendo un libro mientras los dos pelirrojos jugaban al ajedrez. El expreso de Hogwarts ya había abandonado la ciudad y podían verse campos sembrados y algunas verdes praderas con rebaños de ovejas pastando tranquilamente. Hacia el oeste podían verse algunas oscuras nubes que avanzaban lentamente anunciando una tormenta próxima desencadenarse.

-Bueno…- dijo Harry cuando entro al compartimento. -Dejamos a Violet con Victoria Frobisher, Virginia Dalton y Dennis Creevey, parecen ser un grupo bastante simpático.-

Harry parecía haberse asegurado de conseguir todos los nombres de los que acompañarían a su hermana durante el viaje. Y era evidente que quería saber si se comportarían bien con ella. Ron lo sabía porque tenía esa típica mirada de hermano mayor que tantas veces el y sus hermanos habían tenido con Ginny.

-No los conozco demasiado bien pero creo que son buenos chicos.- dijo Ron. -Están en el club de duelo, casi todos los que están ahí son buena gente.-

Harry pareció conformarse con la respuesta de su amigo y se sentó pesadamente junto a la puerta.

-Entiendo que estén preocupados por Violet, tu y John.- dijo Hermione colocando un señalador en su libro y cerrándolo. -Pero creo que los dos deberían permitirle que aprenda a confiar en si misma otra vez para que pueda desenvolverse bien en su vida cotidiana. No estarla mimando en exceso.-

-Lo sé, y sé que lo hará bien…- dijo Harry sentándose. -Pero es difícil… además, mira quien lo dice: La chica que le compró a su hermano un sweater nuevo.-

-Me sentí un poco culpable.- reconoció Hermione. -Aunque no haya dicho nada sé que Bobby no la pasó muy bien con el encantamiento repelente de muggles, fue como si la barrera que existe entre los dos mundos se hubiera materializado y jugado con su mente para alejarlo… Es mi hermano no quiero que crea que me alejare de mi familia. Y lo que pasó con esos sujetos disfrazados de mortifagos no fue nada agradable. ¡Dios! ¡Podrían haberlo matado!-

-Tu hermano parece un chico inteligente.- dijo Susan. -Sabe distinguir a las personas buenas de las malas. No creo que piense que todo los magos somos como esos sujetos que aparecieron en después de la final.-

-Y se sabe defender bastante bien.- dijo Ron. -Lo que le hizo a ese sujeto de la mascara…-

Ron formó un gesto de dolor con el rostro. En ese momento pasaron por un túnel pero pocos segundos después volvieron a salir.

-Eso es algo típico de Bobby.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. -Yo estoy en total desacuerdo con el uso de la violencia…-

-Malfoy no opinaría lo mismo.- dijo Harry riendo.

-Está bien, a veces puedo perder los estribos.- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo ligeramente. -Pero mi hermano es un muggle, no tiene posibilidades de ganar una pelea con un mago. Lo que hizo fue muy tonto. Debería haber intentado escapar del cobertizo por alguna ventana o esconderse, en lugar de salir con una maniobra digna de pelea callejera entre pandillas.-

-Pero debes reconocer que tuvo agallas.- dijo Ron. -Más de un mago se hubiera dado la vuelta y hubiera salido corriendo aterrorizado… de hecho la mayoría lo hicieron. No digo que esté bien lo que hizo, pero se vio en una situación difícil y pudo superarla.-

-Lo sé.- dijo Hermione. -Pero es mi hermano menor y me preocupo por él… por cierto ¿que paso con el sujeto que golpeó mi hermano? ¿lo encontraron? Estuve leyendo el profeta y no dijeron nada.-

-Sirius y Tonks revisaron el galpón, después de que volvimos a las tiendas.- dijo Harry. -Encontraron suficientes dientes rotos en el suelo como para hacer media dentadura completa, pero ningún enmascarado. Suponen que algún amigo lo rescató o tenía un traslador escondido preparado para llevárselo a una hora determinada.-

-Debió pasar unos días horribles.- dijo Susan. -La poción crece huesos no lo debe haber dejado descansar… es lo mínimo que se merece ese desgraciado.-

El resto del viaje transcurrió de forma más o menos normal. Harry se fue del camarote un par de veces para poder ir a asegurarse que su hermana estaba bien. Después de caída la noche llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. Observaron con Hagrid se llevaba a los alumnos de primero bajo una torrencial lluvia.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, Alexandra Rydberg se dirigía hacía el gran comedor. Había tardado bastante tiempo en arreglarse para el festín de esa noche. Si bien consideraba que siempre había que estar presentable, en esta ocasión le había costado bastante decidir que tunica utilizaría y como llevaría el cabello. Pero había algo más que la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa era que esa noche seguramente aparecería Sirius Black para retomar su puesto como instructor del club de duelo.

Ese verano Alex había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y visitar a los familiares que tenía en Dinamarca. La verdad es que si bien estaba contenta de ver a sus tíos y primos paternos su mente estaba en otro lado y recorría de todo su poder de concentración para mantener su mente en las tareas más mundanas como no quedarse frente al espejo del baño del hotel, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano durante varios minutos antes de darse cuenta que su mente había estado volando por cualquier lado y no se había cepillado los dientes, aun.

Una tarde mientras estaba tomando el té con su prima Charlotte en el jardín de su casa, cuando llegó una lechuza con una carta atada a la pata. Está de más decir que estaba sumamente sorprendida cuando vio que era Sirius el que le escribía. Rompió el lacre y comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta. El último de los Black no había escrito muchas líneas, pero le preguntaba como se encontraba y, lo que era más importante, le avisaba que regresaba a Hogwarts para hacerse cargo del club de duelo por otro año. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender ese hecho la hacía sentirse sumamente feliz.

Inmediatamente le pidió a su prima los elementos necesarios para escribir y garabateó una rápida respuesta. En ella le decía a Sirius que había estado pasando un buen verano y que estaba muy contenta de saber que volvería a Hogwarts para hacerse cargo del club de duelo y que los chicos estarían muy contentos con su regreso. Después de que vio la lechuza alejarse por el cielo nublado se preguntó si no debería haber escrito algo un poco más personal, la verdad es que era ella la que estaba contenta de que regresara.

Ahora finalmente había llegado el momento en que Sirius volvería y estaba hecha una bola de nervios. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que en sus años de Hogwarts la perspectiva de volver a ver a Sirius al final de cada verano, era algo que le arruinaba irremediablemente el buen humor. Sin embargo, ahora, Sirius no era el mismo que había sido quince años atrás. La había salvado más de una vez y había permanecido con ella junto a su cama en la enfermería durante el tiempo que duro su convalecencia conversando, corrigiendo exámenes y además le había regalado esos bonitos anteojos muggles cuyos cristales se oscurecían con la luz del sol. En comparación, su anterior novio no se había quedado junto a ella ni cuando tenía un resfrío.

Después de caminar desde sus habitaciones durante un par de minutos llegó al gran comedor. La mayoría de los profesores ya habían llegado pero, todavía no había ninguna señal de Sirius. Alexandra sabía que Albus había aceptado que volviera a hacerse cargo del club de duelo, por lo cual debería estar por llegar. Sin demorarse más tomó su lugar usual, se acomodó la tunica color esmeralda, controló su peinado con su espejo y trató de no parecer demasiado nerviosa.

En ese momento apareció por una puerta lateral su tío bisabuelo Albus Dumbledore. La relación entre los dos había sido algo extraña. Sus padres eran daneses y ella había hablado danés en su casa desde que tenía uso de razón. Al momento de elegir una institución mágica a la cual ella pudiera asistir tenía como opción la escuela de Magia de Visby ubicada en la isla sueca de Gotland, donde habían asistido sus padres y abuelos, o Hogwarts. Por alguna razón sus padres terminaron eligiendo esta última, seguramente porque creían que estaría más protegida que en Suecia. Sin bien nadie recordaba que ellos estaban relacionados con los Dumbledore, Albus insistió, por seguridad, en mantener oculto el parentesco. Ya que en esos años los mortifagos y Voldemort estaban en pleno auge. Era sabido que el señor oscuro haría lo que fuera para dañar a Dumbledore incluso atacar a los que le eran queridos, Grindelwald había hecho lo mismo durante la segunda guerra mundial asesinando a sus abuelos y bisabuelos por lo que no era demasiado descabellado pensar que Voldemort haría lo mismo esta vez. Además terminó en la casa menos indicada para ser un miembro de la familia Dumbledore durante la guerra. Afortunadamente como sus dos padres tenían apellidos sangre pura nadie le presto demasiada atención. Los principales problemas los tuvo fuera de su casa, con un arrogante y molesto alumno de Gryffindor llamado Sirius Black. El sujeto la catalogó como proyecto de mortifaga desde la primera clase de pociones y siempre se comportaba como un idiota con ella. El antagonismo entre los dos creció a medida que pasaron los años y cuando fue nombrada prefecta no pasaba más de una semana sin que tuvieran algún enfrentamiento. Cómo había llegado al punto que estaba añorando el momento de volver a encontrarse con Sirius, no tenía la más mínima idea.

En ese momento escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-Alex…- dijo suavemente Albus Dumbledore.

Era evidente que no era la primera vez que la llamaba, otra vez había estado soñando despierta.

-Lo siento Albus estaba un poco distraída.- dijo la profesora de Runas poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien, Alex.- dijo Albus paternalmente y agregó -Te he notado un poco distraída en estos días.-

Alexandra enrojeció hasta la raíz de su rubio cabello.

-He tenido muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.- dijo la profesora de Runas y agregó para cambiar de tema. -Por cierto este va a ser un año muy emocionante con todo lo que han planeado.-

El profesor Dumbledore notó que Alex no quería hablar sobre lo que tenía en su mente y prefirió no insistir. Además tenía una idea de lo que podía llegar a ser.

-Sí, espero que no tengamos que lamentar ningún accidente.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore seriamente.

-He leído sobre los anteriores torneos.- dijo Alexandra mientras le echaba una mirada a la puerta. -Podían ser muy peligrosos aunque reconozco que me hubiera gustado poder intentarlo.-

Albus Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa, su sobrina bisnieta que era la vida imagen de su fallecida hermana estaba esperado que Sirius Black ingresara por esas puertas.

-Sí, es peligroso.- dijo el director. -Hemos tomado todas las precauciones posibles para que nadie salga herido. Es una suerte que tengamos un poco de seguridad extra con Sirius aquí. Un muchacho bastante simpático por cierto ¿no te parece?.-

-Sirius… Yo no sabría…- dijo Alexandra nerviosamente tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-Recuerdo lo preocupado que estaba cuando te llevó a la enfermería.- continuo Albus. -Le dije que el único problema que tendrías era corregir tus exámenes y conseguir unos anteojos nuevos. Y te ayudo corregirlos y mira que bonitos anteojos te consiguió… mucho más modernos que los míos.-

Alexandra enrojeció nuevamente y se acomodó inconcientemente sus anteojos que le había obsequiado Sirius. No entendía por que últimamente se ponía tan nerviosa y se sonrojaba como si fuera una adolescente.

-Bueno están llegando los alumnos será mejor que tomemos asiento.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Todos los profesores tomaron asiento y los alumnos comenzaron a acomodarse en sus respectivas mesas. Alex observó a Violet Potter ingresar y sentarse junto a algunos compañeros. Afortunadamente la chica parecía haber superado la horrible experiencia sufrida durante el curso anterior pero, notó que llevaba un pañuelo atado en el cuello. Seguramente para evitar mostrar la cicatriz que el desgraciado de Pettigrew le había dejado.

En ese momento entre la masa de estudiantes que ingresaba al gran comedor vio como un hombre de cabello oscuro hacia su entrada por una puerta lateral, era la persona que estaba esperando ver desde que había terminado el curso anterior: Sirius Black.

El auror le dedicó una gran sonrisa y ella se descubrió sonriéndole. Pocos segundos después llegó a la mesa y se sentó junto a ella. Los dos quedaron observándose unos largos segundos sin decir una sola palabra. Finalmente Alex decidió romper el silencio.

-Pensé que te habías arrepentido.- dijo la profesora de Runas sonriendo.

-Caminar desde Hogsmeade fue horrible.- dijo Sirius. -No paraba de llover… ¿Pero como has estado?-

El auror estaba bastante nervioso y se preguntaba porque le estaba hablando del clima a Alex.

-Oh muy bien.- dijo la profesora de Runas. -Me fui de vacaciones a visitar a mi familia.-

Alex no podía entender porque después de tanto tiempo deseando verlo y hablar con el repentinamente su mente se quedó sin ideas.

-Recibí tu carta cuando estaba en Aalborg, en la casa de mi prima.- continuó Alexandra. -Fue poco después de la final del mundial.-

Sirius no tenía idea de donde quedaba esa ciudad de nombre extraño pero, teniendo en cuenta que el apellido de Alex era danés, debería ser algún lugar de Dinamarca.

-Te escribí la carta mientras esperábamos con James, Lily y los chicos para ir al partido entre Bulgaria e Irlanda.- dijo Sirius.

-OH ¡Dios!- dijo la profesora de Runas sonando preocupada. -Estuviste ahí cuando atacaron a toda esa gente ¿No te ocurrió nada?.-

-No. No me pasó nada Alex.- dijo Sirius tratando de tranquilizar a la profesora.

La mujer parecía un poco más tranquila.

-Por cierto.- dijo Alex intentando cambiar de tema. -Los anteojos que me regalaste funcionaron muy bien, parece que los muggles nos han superado en las técnicas para fabricar anteojos.-

Sirius no pudo contener una sonrisa, los modelos que se conseguían en el callejón Diagon eran exactamente los mismos que hacia cincuenta años. En una óptica muggle a pocas cuadras de distancia del caldero chorreante había visto los que estaba utilizando Alex en este momento y no pudo evitar mandarlos a hacer.

-Me hace muy feliz saber que te gustan.- dijo Sirius espontáneamente consiguiendo que Alex sonriera.

Alexandra definitivamente no era el tipo de chica a la que estaba acostumbrado. Era muy inteligente y sabía que cualquier estupidez que dijera o sonrisa encantadora que utilizara no tendría resultado. Era un terreno completamente nuevo y eso lo hacía sentirse más nervioso de lo que se había sentido nunca. Ahora podía comprender a James cuando se dio cuenta que Lily era la única chica con la que podría ser feliz.

-Y muchas gracias por ayudarme a corregir los exámenes.- dijo Alex. -Nunca habría podido entregar las calificaciones a tiempo.-

-No fue nada.- dijo Sirius y agregó en un susurro -Además, les ayude un poco con la nota.-

-¡Sirius!- dijo Alex dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, pero sin poder conseguir enojarse con el hombre.

-Perdón.- dijo Sirius riendo. -No me pude resistir. Eres muy exigente.-

-¡No lo soy!- dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius la observó y levantó una ceja.

-Está bien soy exigente.- reconoció Alex. -Pero solo porque me gusta que mis alumnos aprendan. Sé que pueden dar lo mejor de si mismos.-

Por alguna razón que Sirius no comprendía una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Alex era la responsabilidad que tenía con su trabajo como profesora, siempre asegurándose que todos pudieran comprender la materia.

Ron desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor observaba la interacción entre los entre Sirius y la profesora Rydberg sumamente intrigado. El año pasado los dos parecían a punto de querer sacarse el corazón con una cuchara, pero ahora parecían llevarse demasiado bien. Y Ron no era el único en notar lo que ocurría.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Sirius tan feliz en meses.- dijo John intrigado. -Estuvo todas las vacaciones sin decir casi una palabra.-

En ese momento Susan se dio la vuelta desde su mesa.

-¿Creen que Sirius está enamorado?- dijo Susan en un susurro y agregó con una mirada soñadora. -Es tan romántico…-

Ron observó nuevamente a la pareja. Sería posible que Sirius Black, al que todos quienes conocían lo calificaban como un soltero empedernido. Hubiera finalmente encontrado a alguien a quien querer.

-Me parece los dos son perfectos el uno para el otro.- continuó Susan. -Además creo que Sirius necesita de una mujer con un poco de mano firme, y la profesora Rydberg es justo esa persona. Y ella tiene ese brillo en sus ojos… y esa sonrisa.-

-Es una buena captura.- dijo Fred. -Después de todo es la profesora más bonita de Hogwarts.-

Todos los chicos asintieron, sus clases eran las más concurridas por la población masculina y no por el interés en las Runas Antiguas. De cualquier forma la profesora Rydberg era exigente por lo cual muchos abandonaban después de unos meses.

-Lockhart siempre estaba tratando de convencerla de salir con él.- dijo George.

Ron recordó como la mujer lo había espantado durante su segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando los acompaño a él y a Hermione a sus salas comunes después del fallido club de duelo.

-La profesora Rydberg es demasiado inteligente para caer por ese sujeto.- dijo Violet Potter.

La niña le tenía mucho respeto a Alex. Sin lugar a dudas la consideraba un modelo a seguir: Era inteligente, bonita y sin dudas valiente, ya que se había arriesgado por ella cuando fue atacada por Peter Pettigrew.

-Parece que no tiene ningún problema con Sirius.- dijo Neville. -Y aparentemente el padrino de Harry se ha reformado, mi mamá siempre dice que es un desastre con las mujeres. Pero últimamente, a dicho que está de lo más sorprendida…-

Ron no estaba seguro. En su mundo de origen Sirius nunca había mostrado ningún interés permanente en ninguna mujer antes de terminar tras las rejas, y después de salir de Azkaban no había tenido tiempo para buscar citas. Sin embargo en su mundo no existía ninguna Alexandra Rydberg. Sería posible que Sirius finalmente encontrara una mujer con la cual asentarse.

En ese momento el director se levantó y dio comienzo al festín. Ron no espero más de un segundo antes de comenzar a atacar una fuente con costillas de cerdo.

Una hora después, los últimos restos de comida desaparecieron.

-¡Bien!- dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos -Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos, debo una vez más rogar su atención mientras les comunico algunas noticias…-

El profesor Dumbledore comenzó a indicar la lista de los nuevos artículos prohibidos por el señor Filch.

-Como cada año, quiero recordarles que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo.- el profesor Dumbledore hizo una pausa antes de continuar -Después del éxito obtenido el año pasado tengo el orgullo de anunciarles que este año funcionara nuevamente el club de Duelo a cargo del profesor Black afortunadamente el ministerio ha aceptado otorgarle el tiempo necesario para poder permanecer con nosotros.-

Numerosos aplausos se escucharon a lo largo del gran comedor. Los más entusiastas eran, obviamente los alumnos del club de duelo y una sonriente profesora Rydberg. El resto del colegio no estaba demasiado interesado en sumar actividades extracurriculares. Sirius sonrió cortésmente, pero evidentemente estaba bastante emocionado por el despliegue de aplausos de sus antiguos alumnos.

-Ahora pasando a otros asuntos, es también mi doloroso deber.- continuó el profesor Dumbledore -Informarles de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso.-

-¿Qué?- dijo John sin aliento.

Fred y George, movían sólo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, porque debían estar demasiado consternados para poder hablar. Dumbledore continuó:

-Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaran enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts…-

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran

Comedor se abrieron de golpe.

En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores. Era Alastor Moody, o mejor dicho Barty Crouch Junior haciéndose pasar por el auror retirado.

El golpe sordo de su pata de palo se repitió a cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore. Sirius lo observaba con una media sonrisa en el rostro, era evidente que estaba contento de ver al antiguo auror.

Moody llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y el director la estrechó, murmurando palabras que no se consiguieron oír. Parecía estar haciéndole preguntas a Alastor, que negaba con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y contestaba en voz muy baja. Dumbledore asintió también con la cabeza, y le mostró al hombre el asiento vacío que había a su derecha.

El falso Ojoloco se sentó y sacudió su melena para apartarse el pelo entrecano de la cara; se acercó un plato de salchichas, lo levantó hacia lo que le quedaba de nariz y lo olfateó. A continuación se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña navaja, pinchó una de las salchichas por un extremo y empezó a comérsela. Su ojo normal estaba fijo en la salchicha, pero el azul seguía yendo de un lado para otro sin descanso, moviéndose en su cuenca, fijándose tanto en el Gran Comedor como en los estudiantes.

A pesar de que Sirius no le había devuelto su mapa aun Ron estaba seguro era Barty Crouch, los hechos ocurrieron exactamente de la misma manera que en su mundo. Durante la próxima clase podía utilizar el detector de nombres que habían hecho el año pasado con la profesora Rydberg para confirmar su identidad. Debía reconocer que Barty Crouch era un actor consumado ya que repetía todas las características de la personalidad de Alastor Moody a la perfección.

-Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala -El profesor Moody.-

Lo normal era que los nuevos profesores fueran recibidos con saludos y aplausos,

pero, a excepción de Hagrid, Sirius y Dumbledore. El sonido de las palmadas de ambos resonó tan tristemente en medio del silencio que enseguida dejaron de aplaudir.

-¿Moody?- susurró John -¿Ojoloco Moody? El auror más temerario y paranoico que ha existido.-

-Debe ser él.- dijo Neville. -Mis padres me han contado de él. Es el que los entreno cuando ingresaron a la academia de aurores.-

-¿Qué le pasó en la cara?- preguntó Lavender Brown en voz muy baja. -Esta llena de cicatrices.-

-Magia oscura.- le respondió Pansy Parkinson a su amiga. -Ese sujeto atrapó muchos magos oscuros… esas cicatrices son las consecuencias de todas las peleas en las que estuvo involucrado.-

Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-Como iba diciendo- siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Ojoloco Moody-Tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.-

Eso consiguió desviar la atención del estudiantado del falso Alastor Moody.

-¡Nos está tomando el pelo!- dijo Fred en voz alta.

Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Casi todo el mundo se rió, y Dumbledore también, apreciando la intervención de Fred.

-No le estoy tomando el pelo a nadie, señor Weasley- respondió el director tranquilamente -Bien, algunos de ustedes seguramente no saben qué es el Torneo de los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa. EI Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo.-

Ron esperaba poder evitar que durante ese torneo hubiera una muerte más.

-Eso no suena muy alentador- susurró Violet a John.

La mayoría de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor no parecían compartir aquel miedo: muchos de ellos murmuraban emocionados, y todos estaban interesado en seguir oyendo detalles sobre el Torneo que en preocuparse por unas muertes que habían ocurrido hacía más de cien años.

-En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo.- prosiguió Dumbledore -Ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal.-

Ron sabía que en general tendrían bastante éxito pero, la presencia de Voldemort echaría por tierra los mejores planes del Ministerio y de Dumbledore.

-En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang.- continuó Dumbledore -con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en efectivo de mil galeones.-

-¡Voy a intentarlo!- dijo Fred, imaginando la idea de obtener semejante gloria y riqueza.

No debía de ser el único que se estaba imaginando a sí mismo como campeón de Hogwarts. En cada una de las mesas, Harry veía a estudiantes que miraban a Dumbledore con expresión de arrebato, o que cuchicheaban con los vecinos completamente emocionados. Pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar, y en el Gran Comedor se hizo otra vez el silencio.

La calma no duró demasiado ya que el director anuncio que solo los alumnos mayores de diecisiete años podrían competir. Esta de más decir que Fred y George estaban furiosos. Tenían a su alcance el medio para finalmente obtener el dinero necesario para poder alcanzar su sueño de tener su local de artículos de broma y no los querían dejar participar.

-Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore una vez que consiguió calmar a los estudiantes. -Sé que todos trataran a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extrema cortesía mientras están con nosotros,- Ron se comportaría con extrema cortesía con todos menos con Krum, ese idiota mordería el polvo esta vez. -y que darán su apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos ustedes estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!-

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando con Ojoloco Moody. Los estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido al ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la doble puerta del vestíbulo.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- protestó George, que no se había unido a la multitud que avanzaba hacia la salida sino que se había quedado quieto, de pie -Nosotros cumpliremos los diecisiete en abril: ¿por qué no podemos tener una oportunidad?-

-No me van a impedir que entre- dijo Fred con testarudez, mirando a la mesa de profesores con el entrecejo fruncido -Los campeones tendrán que hacer un montón de cosas que en condiciones normales nunca nos permitirían. ¡Y hay mil galeones de premio!-

Ron sabía como terminaría el intento de sus hermanos por entrar al torneo.

-Buena suerte muchachos.- dijo John lanzando un suspiro. -Yo no pienso siquiera intentarlo…-

Sus padres habían tenido demasiado el año durante el curso pasado como para agregarles una nueva preocupación durante este.

-Bien por ti John.- dijo Violet -Parece que estás madurando un poco hermano… no mucho pero, peor es nada.-

-¡Ey! Más respeto a tus mayores hermanita- se quejo John simulando estar enojado, mientras tomaba la cabeza de su hermana y la despeinaba un poco.

-Es una suerte que ya me este yendo a dormir.- dijo la hermana de Harry acomodándose el cabello que su madre había peinado cuidadosamente esa misma mañana y agregó con algo de tristeza. -Es una lastima lo del torneo de Quidditch…-

Violet esperaba poder escribirle al hermano de Hermione para contarle sobre el campeonato de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Pero Ahora que el campeonato escolar había sido cancelado no tendría muchas cosas interesantes para contar.

-Va a haber algo más emocionante igualmente, Vi.- dijo John.

Violet esbozó una sonrisa podía contarle a Bobby sobre el torneo de los tres magos.

En ese momento Harry, Hermione y Susan llegaron de las otras mesas para unirse a sus amigos.

-Bueno parece que por eso había tanto misterio.- dijo Harry cuando llegó. -Debe ser genial participar de ese torneo.-

-Pero es peligroso.- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Por alguna razón no quería ver a Harry metido en una situación peligrosa.

-Ginny tiene razón.- dijo Hermione seriamente. -Muchas personas han terminado muertas en el pasado.-

-Pero el profesor Dumbledore dijo que tomarían todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias.- dijo Susan.

-Igualmente, por alguna razón no quiere que participen los alumnos menores.- dijo Hermione. -Y eso debe ser porque sigue habiendo algún riesgo en todo el asunto.-

El grupo comenzó a salir del gran comedor. Los gemelos iban hablando de lo que Dumbledore podía hacer para impedir que participaran en el Torneo los menores de diecisiete años.

-¿Quién es ese juez imparcial que va a decidir quiénes serán los campeones?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé.- dijo Violet acomodándose los antejos. -No puede ser alguien que este vinculado a las escuelas.-

-Supongo que es a él a quien tenemos que engañar.- dijo Fred -Me imagino que un par de gotas de poción envejecedora podrían bastar, George…-

-No se si es una buena idea.- dijo Ron. -Recuerda que es Dumbledore el que organizo todo esto y no va a dejar que una poción envejecedora funcione.-

Ron no pensaba poner su nombre dentro del Cáliz de Fuego pero le intrigaba saber que ocurriría si intentaba hacerlo. ¿Las protecciones que había colocado Dumbledore lo rechazarían? O le permitirían pasar. Era evidente que no se basaba en la edad física de las personas, quizás se basaba en los años mentales de la persona en ese caso el tenía cuarenta y cuatro años.

-Pero él no es el que decide quién será el campeón, ¿no?- dijo Fred astutamente. -Me da la impresión de que cuando ese juez sepa quién quiere participar escogerá al mejor de cada colegio y no le importará mucho la edad. Dumbledore pretende que no lleguemos a presentarnos.-

-¡Pero ha habido muertos!- señaló Hermione con voz preocupada.

-Hace como trecientos años.- dijo Fred negándose a escuchar la voz de la razón. -Además Dumbledore no dejara que nadie muera.-

Finalmente llegó el momento de separarse. Harry, se dirigió a las mazmorras, Susan a la bodega y Hermione se apuro a alcanzar a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw. El resto del grupo se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto Sirius y Alexandra se dirigían a las habitaciones de los profesores ninguno de los dos apuraba el paso. Un poco más adelante el profesor Dumbledore acompañaba a Alastor Moody a las que serían sus habitaciones por el resto del ciclo lectivo.

-Parecían bastante decepcionados.- dijo Sirius después de unos minutos de caminar.

Un relámpago ilumino el corredor con una intensa luz blanca para luego desaparecer.

-Es por su propia seguridad.- dijo Alex. -Aunque no quieran reconocerlo son niños todavía.-

-Igualmente los entiendo.- dijo el auror. -A mi me hubiera encantado participar en algo así en nuestros años en Hogwarts ¿A ti no?-

-Es algo muy peligroso.- dijo Alex de forma muy medida. Sin embargo no pudo evitar imaginarse participando de peligrosas pruebas para finalmente ganar el torneo.

Sirius la observó perspicazmente

-¡Lo hubieras hecho!- dijo el auror riendo. -¡Hubieras participado!-

Alexandra enrojeció rápidamente al verse descubierta. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan transparente con sus pensamientos.

-Esta bien.- reconoció finalmente. -Debo reconocer que, en mis años de Hogwarts, me hubiera gustado saber si puedo enfrentarme a lo que sea que tengan planeado para el torneo. Ahora me interesa más corregir trabajos de Runas.-

Dumbledore y Moody se detuvieron pocos pasos más adelante. Habían llegado a el sector del castillo destinado a las habitaciones de los profesores- El director unos pasos más adelante te estaba despidiendo del antiguo auror.

-Duerma bien si puede señor director.- dijo el falso ojo loco mirando para todos lados con su ojo de vidrio. Y agregó dirigiéndose a Sirius. -Y como siempre Black le estás prestando más atención a la primera falda que se te cruza que a lo que sucede a tu alrededor. ¡Te lo dije en la academia! ¡Vigilancia Constante!-

Y sin más cerró la puerta. Alex y Sirius permanecieron en el lugar sin moverse un centímetro.

-No le des importancia.- dijo Sirius nerviosamente. -Con los años se fue poniendo más paranoico… Pero es un buen hombre.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Alex que no parecía muy convencida. -Es todo un personaje… espero que se comporte bien con sus alumnos.-

Sirius esbozo una sonrisa y observo a la mujer. Había notado desde hacía tiempo que Alex siempre estaba preocupándose por el bienestar de los alumnos de Hogwarts, especialmente de los más pequeños, sin duda sería una excelente madre algún día.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la profesora de Runas al ver como la observaba el auror.

-No es nada.- dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír.

Albus Dumbledore que observaba la escena bastante entretenido se dirigió al auror y a la profesora.

-Yo los dejare niños.- dijo el director. -Han sido muchas emociones por hoy y no hay nada mejor que irse a dormir con la lluvia cayendo fuera. Espero que no entretengas demasiado a Alex, después de todo, debe descansar para mañana.-

-No señor.- dijo el auror seriamente.

La profesora de Runas parecía entretenida por la reacción del auror. Sirius, por su parte, no olvidaba que Alex era la sobrina bisnieta de uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo. Finalmente el director se alejó por uno de los corredores.

-Bueno creo que nos han mandado a la cama.- dijo Alex sonriendo.

-Así es.- dijo Sirius y agregó. -Si tienes tiempo mañana quiero mostrarte algo, para que me des tu opinión.-

-Termino de dar clases a la tarde. O puedes venir entre los recreos a mi despacho.- dijo Alex y agregó intrigada -¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?-

-Algo que construyeron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan el año pasado. Y preferí conservarlo por ahora- dijo Sirius misteriosamente. -Creo que utilizaron algunas runas y me gustaría conocer tu opinión.-

Alex lanzó un suspiro, sabía que esos cuatro siempre andaban metiéndose en problemas, y la verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que habían hecho esta vez. Aunque Sirius no parecía estar demasiado preocupado si no más bien orgulloso de ellos. Seguramente era algo por lo cual Lily se enojaría muchísimo y James felicitaría a sus hijos.

-Está bien.- dijo Alex. -Llévamelo mañana y lo veremos. Son bastante buenos en runas y quiero ver que es lo que han estado haciendo… Espero que no sea nada peligroso.-

-No es nada peligroso pero si muy inteligente.- dijo Sirius.

En ese momento se formo un silencio profundo que indicaba que ya todos debían estar en la cama.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, Alex.- dijo Sirius finalmente sin saber bien como despedirse de la profesora.

-Hasta mañana, Sirius.- dijo Alex abriendo su puerta y también sintiendo que faltaba algo en la despedida.

Sirius dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia su habitación por el oscuro corredor.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado.- dijo Alex súbitamente y sin saber que la había motivado a hacerlo.

Sirius se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Me alegra haber regresado también.- dijo el auror sonriendo.

Finalmente Alex entró a su habitación y observó como el espejo de cuerpo completo le devolvió su imagen. Estaba igual que cuando se había observado la última vez con su tunica color esmeralda y su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado. La única diferencia era una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, se estaba enamorando de Sirius Black. Eso no podía estarle sucediendo, no creía estar lista para tener sentimientos por otra persona. Había quedado muy lastimada después de romper con su anterior novio y no creía que su corazón pudiera soportar más decepciones. Sirius era diferente al insoportable chico que hacía cualquier cosa por herirla en sus años de Hogwarts pero, también era sabido que tenía una debilidad por cualquier mujer que se le cruzara. Y la verdad, es que ella no quería sufrir más. Sin embargo sabía que en estos casos el corazón mandaba sobre la razón. Solo quedaba esperar y ver que ocurría. De repente la habitación le pareció vacía y solitaria por lo que decidió irse a dormir y esperó que la mañana trajera un poco de luz a sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de las chicas de Hufflepuff Susan y sus compañeras estaban preparándose para dormir.

-Vendrán alumnos de otros colegios.- dijo Hannah Abbot. -Me pregunto como serán. Será extraño tener un montón de extranjeros aquí.-

-Puedes estar segura de que sí.- dijo Megan Jones. -Yo nunca salí de Gran Bretaña, lo más lejos que llegue fue a Cornwall y eso es Inglaterra.-

-Yo fui a la final del Mundial y vi un montón de extranjeros.- dijo Susan. -No son tan distintos, solo hablan raro… y a veces se visten raro… pero a parte de eso creo que son bastante normales. Y ahora que lo pienso debo hablar con Hermione, ella siempre sabe más de lo que sucede que el resto de las personas.-

Susan se dirigió a su baúl y sacó su espejo. Sus compañeras de cuarto la observaron algo extrañadas.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Susan al espejo.

Después de unos segundos apareció el rostro de su amiga. Se podía escuchar que sus compañeras de habitación estaban conversando animadamente, contándose lo que habían estado haciendo durante las vacaciones.

-Hola de nuevo Susan.- dijo Hermione sonriendo a su amiga.

-Quería hablar contigo por que me imagino que ya has descifrado exactamente que para que nos han pedido los vestido.- dijo Susan. -Tengo algunas ideas…-

-Si esas ideas incluyen un baile.- dijo Hermione emocionada. -Yo estoy pensando lo mismo.-

Las dos chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-¡¿Baile?- se escuchó decir a una voz en la habitación de Hermione.

La chica de Ravenclaw desvío la mirada del espejo para responder a us compañera de cuarto.

-Así es Lisa.- dijo Hermione a su compañera. -Es la única razón por la cual nos pedirían que traigamos unos vestidos para las chicas y túnicas de gala para los chicos. Susan estaba intrigada por lo mismo, y es la única explicación que tiene sentido.-

Rápidamente en el espejo de Hermione aparecieron Lisa Turpin y Padma Patil, y en el espejo de Susan se sumaron, Hannah Abbot y Megan Jones.

-Parece que es un tema de interés común.- dijo Susan apoyando su espejo contra su baúl de forma que todas pudieran observar claramente. Hermione por su parte hizo lo mismo. Susan nunca había visto las habitaciones de la casa de Ravenclaw, estás eran mucho menos acogedoras que las de Hufflepuff, que eran justamente el lugar en el cual uno quería estar después de un día agotador.

-Entonces es algo seguro que va a haber un baile.- dijo Megan. -Como esos en los cuales una tiene que ir con parejas y todo eso.-

La chica parecía preocupada por quien tendría que ir al baile con ella.

-No es algo seguro.- dijo Hermione cuidadosamente. -Debemos esperar a que el profesor Dumbledore lo anuncie… Quizás pensamos que es un baile y solamente sea una fiesta muy formal para cuando termine el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lo correcto es no ilusionarse demasiado.-

-Pero si es un baile…- dijo Susan pensativa. -Me pregunto quien nos invitará.-

-Eso es fácil.- dijo Hannah con una sonrisa cómplice. -Tu ya has dicho que tu y Harry son como si fueran tu hermanos, pero me parece que John no tendrá ningún problema en invitarte.-

Susan enrojeció ligeramente. Todas las chicas parecían coincidir con la idea de Hannah. Incluso Hermione no parecía considerarla nada descabellada.

-Esas son puras bobadas.- dijo Susan. -Conozco a John desde que era pequeña: me tironeaba de las trenzas, me empujaba, me decía que no tenía cejas ni pestañas ¡Eran transparentes!… Los pelirrojos muchas veces tenemos cejas transparentes cuando somos pequeños.-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de los que se llevan mal de pequeños.- dijo Padma Patil desde el otro lado del espejo.

-Son bobadas.- repitió Susan tercamente y agregó. -Además a mi no me gusta John.-

Las chicas decidieron dejar de lado el tema de John Potter.

-¿Me pregunto si alguien me invitara?- se preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto que te invitaran.- dijo Lisa pasando una mano por el hombro de Hermione. -Estoy segura que tendrás unas cuantas invitaciones.-

-Yo puedo imaginarme quien.- dijo Susan para si misma.

La chica de Hufflepuff estaba segura que Ron invitaría a Hermione ni bien anunciaran el baile. De lo que no estaba muy segura era de cómo lo tomaría Hermione, su amiga estaba completamente negada a tener algún sentimiento por su amigo.

-¿Quién?- dijo Hermione rápidamente acercando su rostro al espejo. -¡Dímelo ahora Susan Amelia Bones!-

Susan sonrió pero la sonrisa no alcanzo sus ojos.

-No te lo voy a decir, Hermione Jean Granger.- dijo la pelirroja que no pensaba dejar salir de su boca el nombre de Ron. -Arruinaría la sorpresa.-

Susan quería a Ron como si fuera el hermano que nunca había tenido y no quería verlo lastimado por nada del mundo.

-Está bien no me lo digas.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es empezar a fijarnos en los chicos que son lindos.- dijo Megan y agregó seriamente. -No quiero quedarme sin una cita decente en mi primer baile.-

-Entonces debemos empezar desde ahora.- dijo Padma. -Nada de ir por ahí sin estar impecables. Que todos los chicos cuando piensen en una chica linda piensen en alguna de nosotras.-

Lisa observó un mechón de su cabello rubio pensativa.

-Pero no vamos a tener tiempo para eso con todas las tareas que vamos a tener…- dijo Hermione.

-Es un caso especial Hermie.- dijo Susan sonando decidida. -La tarea puede esperar, conseguir un chico lindo para el baile no.-

Todas las chicas menos Hermione asintieron.

-Suenas un poco drástica.- dijo la Hermione.

-¿Quieres terminar yendo al baile con Crabbe?- le dijo Lisa seriamente.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Hermione con desagrado. -No creo que me invite por ser hija de muggles pero creo que entendí lo que quieres decir.-

-Al menos con mi hermana podemos cambiar de pareja.- dijo Padma pensativa. -Siempre y cuando sea un intercambio justo.-

Hermione rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro.

-Muy bien entonces a partir de mañana tenemos que ponernos en campaña para ser la primera opción de los chicos y no la segunda.- dijo Hannah seriamente.

Las chicas se desbandaron y Hermione y Susan volvieron a tomar nuevamente sus espejos.

-Te juro que jamás pensé que estás cuatro pudieran tener algún punto en común además del club de duelo.- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Sí. Es increíble lo que puede hacer un baile.- susurró Susan mientras se dirigía a su cama. -Creo que si hubieran estado en la misma casa hubieran sido amigas.-

-A veces pienso que es un poco cruel el sistema de casas.- dijo Hermione. -Es una suerte que nosotras dos, Harry y Ron seamos amigos…-

-¿Te imaginas todos estos años sin ellos?- preguntó Susan.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Susie.- dijo Hermione.

-Buenas noches Hermie.- dijo Susan.

ooOooOoo

Hola! Bueno este es un capitulo corto comparado con el anterior y que da comienzo al cuarto año. Se que me demore un poco, pero la verdad es que no pude ponerme a escribir de verdad hasta hace muy poco. En cuanto al contenido del capitulo, creo que me metí más en las relaciones personales de los personajes, especialmente Sirius y Alex. Que como se darán cuenta son los que están más cerca de llegar a algo.

Bueno, creo que eso sería todo.

Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo de Un Extraño lugar. Dejen comentarios.

Saludos

Salvatore.


	41. El primer castigo

Capitulo 41:

La mañana siguiente Ron se dirigió al gran comedor junto a Neville y John. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy contento por tener que levantarse temprano después de haber dormido todo lo que querían durante las vacaciones. A través de las ventanas de los corredores ingresaba una triste y pálida luz que parecía querer recordar que el verano había concluido.

-Todos siguen hablando del torneo.- dijo John ni bien se sentaron en la mesa de la casa de los leones. -Incluso Fred y George… mejor dicho… especialmente Fred y George.-

Justo en ese momento la larga mesa de madera se llenó con los alimentos que serían consumidos durante el desayuno.

-Quieren conseguir el dinero para su negocio.- dijo Ron mientras tomaba un par de tostadas y comenzaba a untarlas con manteca.

-Les irá bien.- dijo Neville que parecía no haberse despertado del todo aun. -He estado viendo sus listas de venta por lechuza, son muy ingeniosos seguramente en un par de años podrán tener para un local en el callejón Diagon o en Hogsmeade.-

-Mi madre quiere matarlos.- dijo Ron con la boca llena. -Consiguieron solo dos OWLs.-

El pelirrojo entendía perfectamente a su madre, el también quería que sus hijos obtuvieran la mayor cantidad de calificaciones posibles para que tuvieran más opciones en la vida. Aunque siendo criados por Hermione conseguir suficientes OWLs no era un problema. En ese momento le pasaron el horario de ese año.

-Hoy no está mal: toda la mañana ocupados.- dijo Ron pasando el dedo por la columna del lunes de su horario. -Herbología con Hufflepuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... con Slytherin…-

-Y a la tarde dos horas de Adivinación. -gruñó John, observando el horario. -No vale la pena…-

El niño que vivió dejó su horario sobre la mesa y comenzó a servirse avena con leche.

-No sabes como me alegro de no haberla tomado.- dijo Ron recordando su desastroso paso por la clase de la profesora Trelawney. -Yo tengo Runas con Rydberg, junto a Hufflepuff.-

Ron esperaba que este año los alumnos de Gryffindor tuvieran que cursar Runas junto a Ravenclaw pero, al parecer, este año tampoco compartiría esa clase con Hermione.

-Sabes que tienes suerte.- dijo John. -La materia debe ser horrible… pero Rydberg no lo es.-

-Para nada.- acotó Neville antes de darle un mordisco a una tostada con manteca y agregó con la boca llena. -Ey miren eso…-

Ron torció la cabeza y vio que por la puerta del gran comedor ingresaba un grupo de tres chicas de Hufflepuff de cuarto año. Ron las reconoció perfectamente: Eran Susie, Hannah y Megan Jones. Pero lo que tenía tan sorprendidos a sus compañeros era que se veían particularmente bonitas esa mañana al punto que estaban consiguiendo voltear muchas cabezas de la población masculina de Hogwarts a su paso.

-¡Wow!- dijo John y agregó sonando algo sorprendido. -¿Susie?-

El chico no parecía poder dejar de mirar a la pelirroja mientras avanzaba hacía la mesa de la casa de Hufflepuff.

-Además de Hannah y Megan.- dijo Neville igual de sorprendido que su compañero de casa. -¿Desde cuando están tan lindas?…-

Alguien lanzó un largo silbido desde la multitud que ingresaba al gran comedor, consiguiendo que las chicas se sonrojaran levemente. John observó en la dirección de la cual venía el ruido con mala cara.

Las tres chicas se sentaron cerca de donde estaban ubicados Ron, John y Neville. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo escucharon otro silbido. Volvieron sus miradas a la puerta y vieron ingresar a Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil y Hermione. Las dos primeras parecían estar en el mismo plan que sus compañeras de Hufflepuff. Hermione, por su parte, había optado por mantener una apariencia más parecida a la usual sin la producción que habían hecho sus compañeras (si bien para Ron siempre iba a ser la más hermosa de todas).

-De repente me siento tan simplona.- dijo Pansy Parkinson lanzando un suspiro a tiempo que observaba tristemente con sus ojos azules un mechón de su cabello oscuro.

En ese momento Susan dio media vuelta desde su banco y quedo enfrentada con Ron.

-Hola Ron, disculpa que no te salude antes. Como habrás notado… me imagino que lo has notado… con las chicas decidimos tratar de vernos un poco más lindas esta mañana.- dijo la pelirroja y agregó en voz baja. -Creemos que puede llegar a haber un baile dentro de unos meses y es lo mejor estar preparadas para conseguir una buena cita, así que si quieres aprovechar para comenzar a entrenar es el momento.-

Ron no pudo evitar recordar a Rose cuando tenía esa edad. Rápidamente se obligo a alejar esos pensamientos, por más doloroso que fuera, no podía permitir que esas emociones lo embargasen. Generaría demasiadas preguntas que sabía que no podía responder, por lo cual se obligó a poner su mejor cara.

-Gracias por el consejo.- dijo Ron riendo a tiempo que agregó -Y te ves muy bonita Bones, creo que le voy a decir a los gemelos que te hemos adoptado, oficialmente como hermana, así te espantaremos a todos los que te anden rondando con malas intenciones.-

Susan sonrió ampliamente. Si bien Ron lo decía en tono de broma lo conocía lo suficiente para saber se preocupaba mucho por ella.

-Es muy tierno de tu parte.- dijo Susan sin dejar de sonreír. -Pero creo que tendrán más que suficientes problemas con Ginny, es una niña muy bonita.-

-Pobre del que se agarre a la enana, tiene un carácter horrible y unos hermanos peores… lo digo porque soy uno.- dijo Ron tranquilamente, sabía que su hermana y Harry terminarían juntos a la larga. -Igualmente le mantendré un ojo echado, pero no le digas nada o se pondrá insoportable.- y agregó. -Entonces por eso fue toda la producción, para poder conseguir una buena cita en caso que haya un baile.-

-Así es.- dijo Susan seriamente. -Intenté convencer a Hermione pero al final no hizo mucho caso.-

En ese momento apareció dando vuelta a la mesa de Hufflepuff, la chica de Ravenclaw de la cual Susan estaba hablando.

-Hola Ron, Hola Susie… Y déjame aclararte que en mi caso preferí descasar mejor.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. -Ustedes se levantaron a las seis de la mañana para estar así.-

En realidad Hermione también se había arreglado pero sin exagerar, Ron podía darse cuenta. Eso era algo bueno de la amistad con Susan. Si bien no se quejaba sabía que Hermione había deseado poder tener amigas durante sus años en Hogwarts. Más tarde había hecho amistad con Ginny y muchas de sus cuñadas pero, Ron sabía que Susan se había convertido en una buena amiga para ella.

-Sí, no entiendo como hacen algunas chicas para verse bonitas siempre.- dijo Susan intrigada. -O será que tienen la suerte de ser bonitas naturalmente.-

-No se que tendrán esas que tu dices, Susan.- dijo John desde lugar. -Pero, has hecho valer despertarme temprano.-

-Gracias John.- dijo Susan enrojeciendo a tiempo que recibía un codazo de Hannah y una mirada que decía claramente "Te lo dije".

Las mesas continuaron llenando se alumnos que desayunaban tranquilamente, mientras los profesores hacían lo mismo en la mesa del frente. Sirius y Alexandra observaban bastante entretenidos las reacciones de los chicos.

-Parece que ya están dejando de ser niñas.- dijo Alex sonriendo y agregó. -Me alegra ver que por lo menos no utilicen el maquillaje como si fuera revoque en una pared.-

Era bastante común que los primeros experimentos de las chicas de Hogwarts no fueran demasiado exitosos.

-Recuerdo que Madame Bones comentó que le enseñó a maquillarse a Susan.- dijo Sirius mientras se servía unos huevos revueltos. -Estaba un poco emocionada con todo el asunto, porque estaba creciendo y todo eso…-

Alex observo a Sirius entretenida.

-No sabía que se interesaba por charlas de maquillaje, señor Black.- dijo la profesora de runas riendo.

Sirius no pudo evitar notar que Alex se veía particularmente bonita esa mañana. La palabra indicada para describirla era radiante y no había maquillaje que pudiera hacer eso.

-No piense mal de mi señorita Rydberg, solo estaba en el lugar y momento incorrectos mientras Alice conversaba con Amelia.- dijo Sirius simulando una voz afectada como si hubiera sido algo muy difícil de sobrellevar y agregó. -Madame Bones se preocupa mucho por Susan, siempre nos esta contando a todos en el Departamento de Aurores las cosas que hace y me pidió que le tenga un ojo echado mientras esté en Hogwarts.-

En ese momento la profesora de Runas recordó que el auror quería enseñarle algo que tenía que ver con Harry, Hermione, Ron y Susan.

-Por cierto Sirius, ¿que es lo querías mostrarme?- preguntó Alex intrigada.

El hombre sonrió, sabía que el mapa del merodeador creado por su ahijado y sus amigos le interesaría a la profesora. Además quería darse una idea de cómo lo habían hecho, el diseño era mucho más complejo que el que ellos habían fabricado.

-Paciencia, Alex… Paciencia…- dijo el auror misteriosamente. -Te aseguro que te va a interesar.-

La profesora observó al hombre con sus ojos azules y frunció el ceño simulando estar ofendida por tanto misterio de parte de Sirius.

-Espero que sea bueno.- dijo Alex finalmente con falsa molestia.

-Créeme que lo es.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa antes de volver a sus huevos.

Después del desayuno se dirigieron por un muy embarrado sendero al invernadero número tres donde sería dictada la clase de Herbología. La profesora Sprout les explicó que esa clase estarían recogiendo pus de bubotubérculos, les pidió que se separaran en grupos de dos y por esas casualidades de la vida Ron terminó trabajando con Hannah.

El pelirrojo trabajo con su compañera de Hufflepuff mientras conversaban amablemente, la chica le recordaba terriblemente a Alice, la hija que tendría con Neville, la única diferencia era que utilizaba el uniforme de Hufflepuff en lugar del de Gryffindor. Los recuerdos de Ron viajaron al pasado, cuando acompañaba a sus hijos al anden 9 y ¾. Hugo y Alice fueron amigos casi desde el primer momento. Por momentos le recordaban mucho a él y a Hermione siempre discutiendo pero siempre cerca el uno del otro. Según lo que el Lucy le había contado ahora estaban comprometidos, lo que significaba que Hannah, Neville, Hermione y él serían familia, seguramente compitiendo por ver quien pasaba más tiempos con sus nietos.

-Nos quedan demasiadas de estas cosas.- dijo Hannah después de unos minutos de reventar vaina tras vaina. -Pero la verdad es que pensé que olerían todavía peor y por alguna razón es divertido hacerlas reventar.-

-Como los plásticos con burbujas de aire que usan los muggles… son adictivos- dijo Ron entendiendo a lo que se refería la chica.

-¡Exactamente!- dijo Hannah mientras reventaba una de las desagradables plantas.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar preguntarse si no podía hacer algo para conseguir que Neville la llevara al baile de navidad. La verdad es que se los veía muy felices en el futuro, los dos habían perdido seres queridos pero habían conseguido formar una familia sólida.

Junto a ellos Susan y Justin estaban enfrascados en la misma desagradable tarea.

-Esto es sumamente asqueroso.- dijo la pelirroja, que se había atado un pañuelo en la cabeza para mantener su cabello alejado de las plantas.

-Vamos Susan.- dijo Justin simulando seriedad. -Somos tus amigos, puedes reconocer que tu futuro es la Herbología. Incluso me atrevería a arriesgar, humildemente, que vas a tener tu columna semanal en El Profeta sobre como armar una huerta mágica en el patio de la casa.-

La forma pomposa en que dijo la palabra patio, como si fuera un lugar en el cual iban a tomar el té unas personas de camisa almidonada y modales refinados, consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes.- dijo Justin finalmente.

Está vez las palabras del chico consiguieron que su compañera se sonrojara hasta la raíz del cabello.

Ron observó a Susan sonriendo a Justin y después torció la mirada hacia donde John trabajaba con Neville. Sabía que una tormenta se avecinaba por ese frente y no había nada que pudiera o quisiera hacer al respecto, ya que Susan era la que debía decidir. Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente qué había sido de la pelirroja en su mundo. Aquí era criada por Madame Bones ya que sus padres habían muerto asesinados por mortifagos, el resto de la familia estaba compuesta por sus abuelos y por su tía Eileen que vivía en Irlanda. Sin embargo, de donde él provenía, tenía padres e incluso era posible que tuviera hermanos. Seguramente al terminar la guerra había seguido su camino como muchos de sus compañeros con los cuales se cruzo después de años con vidas hechas y familias constituidas. ¿Sería posible que el caso de Susan fuese el mismo? Y que en estos momentos estuviera criando un montón de niños pelirrojos en una casa de campo, sin demasiado tiempo para la vida social. Cualquiera que hubiera sido el destino de Susie en su mundo, esperaba que fuese uno bueno y que en este pudiera obtener uno igual.

La mañana pasó rápido para todos y al llegar el mediodía la profesora Alexandra Rydberg había concluido con sus clases de la mañana y estaba controlando las planillas de los alumnos que tendría ese año, había perdido muchos. Sus clases de sexto y séptimo estaban compuestas por unos pocos alumnos. Pero la verdad es que Runas era una materia complicada y si bien estaba consiguiendo más alumnos que la anterior profesora, las cifras estaban creciendo demasiado lentas para su gusto. La mayoría seguían pensando que era una de las materias más difíciles que podía existir, y no se equivocaban.

En ese momento escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante.- dijo Alex mecánicamente sin dejar de mirar sus planillas.

La puerta se abrió desprendido ruido a bisagras que necesitaban aceite y Alex levantó la mirada.

-¡Sirius!- dijo la profesora de Runas sonriendo ampliamente.

Alex no pudo evitar notar que estaba sonriendo como una boba cada vez que veía al último de los Black. En ese momento lamento no tener un espejo a mano. Esperaba que estuviera igual de impecable que esa mañana.

-¡Alex!- dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su colega. -Parece que te encuentro ocupada.-

El auror no pudo evitar notar lo bonita que se veía Alex. Era increíble como conseguía que su sola presencia lo hiciera sentirse mejor.

-Tu tienes suerte que el club de duelo se reúne solo una vez a la semana.- dijo Alex levantándose de su silla a tiempo que el auror se acercaba a ella. -Por cierto ¿como va? ¿ya has comenzado?-

-Quería ver bien todos los horarios antes de dejar los carteles en las salas comunes.- dijo el último de los Black. -Espero volver a tener a los mismos chicos del año pasado y a algunos más… bueno en realidad he perdido a algunos que ya terminaron.-

-Estoy segura que tendrás más alumnos.- dijo Alex deseándole suerte a Sirius. -Hiciste un trabajo impresionante el año pasado.-

En ese momento Alex noto que el auror tenía algo en la mano y lo observó intrigada.

-Esto es lo que quería mostrarte.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Bueno parece que finalmente se va a aclarar la intriga sobre lo que tienes para mostrarme.- dijo la profesora de Runas.

Sirius le entregó la hoja de papel a Alex que la abrió con cuidado y la depositó sobre su escritorio.

-Está en blanco…- dijo la profesora intrigada.

Sirius apoyó su varita sobre la hoja de papel y pronunció las palabras que activaban el mapa.

-¡Merlín!- dijo Alex abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. -Es un mapa… y nos tiene a todos dentro, dice donde estamos y a donde vamos. ¿Los chicos hicieron esto?-

Alex sabía que eran alumnos dedicados pero, la verdad es que estaba realmente sorprendida. Si no se equivocaba muchos adultas tendrían problemas para fabricar un objeto mágico de estas características.

-Así es.- dijo Sirius con orgullo. -Lo construyeron el año pasado para encontrar a Peter, de esa forma fue que llegaron antes que nosotros. Con James, Remus y Peter construimos uno similar cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts…- el auror no pudo evitar decir el nombre con desprecio afortunadamente Alex parecía haber superado bien lo ocurrido el curso pasado y no presto atención al nombre del hombre que la había hecho pasar el peor momento de su vida. -Pero este, realmente lo supera y creo que tu podrías decirme como fue que lo hicieron.-

-Creo que yo los ayude.- dijo la profesora levantando la vista del mapa y enrojeciendo ligeramente.

-No puedo creer que Alexandra Rydberg, una de las prefectas más correctas en sus años de estudiante, ayudara a unos alumnos a construir un objeto ilegal.- dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa.

-¡Sirius!- dijo Alex dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. -No sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Recuerdo que vi los apuntes de Susan y pensé que estaba haciendo un detector de nombres. Yo construí uno que detectaba pociones en quinto… entonces los ayude. Sin embargo adaptaron lo que yo les dije a esto y agregaron unas cuantas cosas más. El mapa lo deben haber trazado con un compás mágico, hay un libro sobre eso en la biblioteca y la localización es similar a los relojes que hay en las casas que dicen donde están los miembros de la familia… las pociones que utilizaron no estoy segura eso tendrás que preguntarle a Severus o a Lily… Severus está descartado y Lily los mataría se entera lo que hicieron, puede ser que sea muy maternal pero también es muy responsable. Lo que puedo decirte es que utilizaron algo para conservar el papel… no se ven arrugas ni manchas… alguna especie de tinta y puede ser que veritaserum… pero es muy difícil de conseguir.-

-Me encanta que me digas que no estás segura y al final me dices todo.- dijo Sirius sonriendo y consiguiendo que Alex sonriera y se sonrojara levemente.

-Gracias.- dijo suavemente la profesora acomodándose los anteojos.

En ese momento los dos se observaron y se formo un cómodo silencio Sirius no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos azules y Alex no podía quitar su mirada de los ojos grises del auror. Los dos estaban tan cerca, sintiéndose tan a gusto que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse. Finalmente la profesora de Runas se obligó a alejar su mirada de los ojos de Sirius su mente era un torbellino de sentimientos, nunca se había sentido así con nadie y estaba un poco asustada y preocupada.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a almorzar.- dijo Alex finalmente sintiéndose horrible por terminar el momento de esa forma tan estupida.

El auror también agradeció volver a la realidad. Por un momento había estado pensando seriamente en besarla pero, no le molestaba esperar. Quería hacer bien las cosas con Alex, y no tratarla como a las otras mujeres que había conocido. Ella se merecía mucho más de él.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor.- dijo Sirius después de unos segundos sonriendo. -Hagrid no nos dejara nada.-

-No le digas eso o se sentirá muy mal consigo mismo.- dijo Alex sintiéndose aliviada de que Sirius no se tomara mal su actitud. -Creo que será mejor que te lleves el mapa… me imagino que estabas planeando devolverlo.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Sirius y agregó sonriendo. -Tu tienes clases con Ron y Susan ¿Por qué no se lo devuelves tu? Tengo la impresión de que puedes ser mucho más firme que yo al momento de advertirlos.-

-¡Sirius! ¡¿Acaso soy la mala de la historia?- dijo Alex simulando estar indignada.

-Sabes que soy un poco blando con el tema de la disciplina y no quiero terminar felicitándolos.- dijo el auror como si no tuviera el corazón para regañarlos. -No voy a mentirte: La verdad es que estoy orgulloso de ellos.-

La profesora se cruzó de brazos divertida.

-No puedo creer como fue que terminaste siendo auror- dijo Alex mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Después de usted profesora.- dijo Sirius mientras sostenía la puerta para la mujer.

-Gracias…- dijo la profesora.

El auror no pudo evitar fijarse en la bonita figura de la profesora y a continuación los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor Violet Potter garabateaba un par de cartas. La primera había sido fácil ya que iba dirigida a sus padres. Les comunicaba que habían llegado sin contratiempos y que las clases habían comenzado de forma normal. Sus padres le habían pedido que escribiera seguido y que no durara en contarles cualquier cosa que ocurriera.

Todos sus compañeros de casa notaron que llevaba un pañuelo atado al cuello violando claramente el código de vestimenta de Hogwarts pero no le habían hecho muchas preguntas. Era evidente que ya sabían del intento de asesinato por parte de Pettigrew.

La siguiente carta que debía escribir era un poco más difícil solo había puesto la primera línea que decía "Estimado Bobby:". Y su mente había quedado en blanco.

-Entonces… ¿Quién es Bobby?- preguntó Vicky Frobisher junto a ella y continuó en voz baja. -¿Es tu novio?-

La hermana de Harry lamento haber decidido escribir la misiva en su horario del almuerzo.

-No es mi novio.- dijo Violet enrojeciendo. -Es el hermano de Hermione Granger, la amiga de mi hermano, nos conocimos en el mundial de Quidditch cuando los padres de Ron lo invitaron. Él es muggle y me parece que le cuesta un poco adaptarse a la idea de que su hermana es una bruja y todo lo que esta asociado. Como me pareció un chico muy amable, y sabiendo que quedo muy emocionado con el Quidditch, prometí que le escribiría para contarle sobre el campeonato de Hogwarts.- y agregó lanzando un suspiro mirando la hoja de pergamino con sus ojos verdes. -Pero ahora no hay campeonato de Quidditch, solo queda el Torneo de los Tres Magos, lo cual es mejor, y no me sale una condenada palabra.-

-Violet Potter sin palabras.- dijo Dennis Creevey mientras hacía un esfuerzo por comer una costilla de cerdo más a pesar de que su estomago decía que no. -Esa es la primera vez que lo escuchó.-

-¿Es lindo?- pregunto Virginia Dalton muy interesada.

Violet pensó un poco antes de responder. La verdad es que Bobby no era para nada feo, tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, era un poco más alto que ella y algo ancho de espalda. Pero eso no era lo más importante de él, sino la persona que era y que era completamente increíble las cosas que podía hacer sin tener una sola pizca de magia en el cuerpo. Por un momento lamentó que no estuviera con ella en Hogwarts, sería lindo tenerlo aquí. Seguramente sería un excelente jugador de Quidditch, incluso se atrevería a decir que ocuparía el puesto de golpeador después de ver como había golpeado al mortifago durante el mundial.

-Puede decirse que es lindo.- dijo después de unos segundos Violet y agregó rápidamente sintiendo que esa simple descripción no hacía justicia a Robert. -Pero además es simpático… amable… valiente.-

Violet se obligó a detenerse en su descripción del hermano de Hermione, estaba sonando como si le gustara.

-Me gustaría conocerlo.- dijo Virginia. -Pero me parece que ya lo tienes tomado.-

-No entiendo porque me hice amigo de tres chicas.- dijo Dennis lanzando un suspiro y apoyando su frente contra la mesa de roble. -Todo es romance… y romance… Y en el caso de Vicky: encantamientos.-

-Te hiciste amigo de nosotras porque somos las más simpáticas del curso.- dijo Vicky como si fuera algo obvio. -Y vas a tener que soportar un poco todo eso… y de encantamientos también.-

Violet sonrío al verse incluida dentro del grupo de sus compañeros, era mucho más lindo pasar sus ratos libres acompañada.

-No lo tengo tomado.- dijo Violet sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar la situación a su compañera. -Bobby es un buen chico y me pareció una buena idea escribirle… lo que me trae nuevamente a mi problema: La carta.-

-Debería empezar de otra forma.- dijo Vicky observando el pergamino. -"Estimado Bobby" parece una carta para un empleado del ministerio al cual te estás quejando por el aumento en los impuestos.-

-¿Te parece?- dijo Violet. -¿Qué me sugieres?-

-"Querido Bobby"- dijo Vicky con seguridad.

Violet no parecía muy segura al respecto pero borró las palabras con su varita y escribió las que le decía su compañera. Debía reconocer que se veían mucho mejor y una vez que lo terminó de escribir supo exactamente como continuar.

Querido Bobby:

Me imagino que para cuando recibas esta carta ya deberías estar en tu colegio. La verdad es que me intriga un poco las cosas que aprenden, debe ser muy interesante aprender biología, física, química, matemáticas a veces creo que todas esas materias deberían estar en Hogwarts, pero no lo comentes o unos cuantos de mis compañeros intentarían matarme.

Ahora estoy extrañando un poco la temperatura del Sur. La verdad es que parece que el verano está solo de pasada por Escocia y cuando llegamos nos encontró una tormenta. Espero que por allí tengan unos días más de temperaturas agradables. Pero no voy a hablar sobre el clima.

Sé que había prometido escribirte sobre el campeonato de Quidditch de Hogwarts pero la noche anterior el profesor Dumbledore anunció que este año no habrá torneo. La verdad es que me apené mucho al saberlo, pero creo que tener una noticia que será incluso mejor. A cambio de sacar el torneo de Quidditch entre las casas de Hogwarts tendremos una competencia entre Hogwarts y dos de las escuelas más importantes del continente. Por lo que dicen habrá una selección de un campeón para los colegios y tendrán que superar una serie de pruebas a lo largo del año. Nadie sabe bien de que se tratan pero parece que son bastante peligrosas ya lo dejaron de hacer por la cantidad de muertes y no permitirán que concursen alumnos de menos de diecisiete años, que es la edad en la cual los magos son declarados mayores de edad.

Todos están muy emocionados con la competencia y unos cuantos quieren ver si pueden entrar a pesar de que no tienen la edad necesaria para ingresar. Entre ellos los hermanos gemelos de Ron que quieren utilizar el dinero para montar una tienda de artículos de broma.

La verdad es que no se quien podría llegar a ser el nuevo campeón. Las pruebas son peligrosas por lo cual se va a necesitar de alguien que sea valiente, por lo cual es posible que pertenezca a Gryffindor, pero Slytherin y Ravenclaw tienen lo suyo también.

Espero que esta carta te llegue bien. Voy a encantarla para que cualquiera que la mire piensen que es una carta de tus padres regañándote (¡Disculpa!), no conozco bien los encantamientos pero estoy segura que la profesora Rydberg podrá ayudarme. Ella es una de las mejores profesoras de Hogwarts, es muy amable y bonita. De hecho creo que le gusta a Sirius, el padrino de Harry. Yo le tengo mucho aprecio, el año pasado termino mal herida por intentar defenderme y se ha comportado muy bien conmigo. El año que viene voy a cursar Runas con ella estoy segura que será una de las mejores clases.

Es mi deseo que esta carta te llegue bien y lamento mucho no tener muchas noticias para contar. Espero que en la próxima pueda darte más detalles sobre este torneo. Y me gustaría, que si no es mucho problema, me cuentes algunas cosas sobre lo que ocurre allá afuera. El mundo muggle avanza demasiado deprisa y temo que cuando salga el año que viene existan autos voladores.

Sin tener mucho más para contar, me despido.

Besos

Violet.

La hermana de Harry observo la larga carta una vez terminada. Era increíble lo fácil que fue escribirla después de encontrar la forma correcta de comenzarla. Lo único que no le convencía era la despedida. No estaba segura de tener la suficiente confianza con Bobby para poder despedirse de una manera tan poco formal y amistosa. Finalmente decidió dejar la despedida como estaba y esperar que el hermano de Hermione no se lo tomara mal.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw Hermione almorzaba con sus compañeras de habitación Lisa Turpin y Padma Patil.

-Parece que las cosas han salido bastante bien.- susurró la hermana de Parvati. -Michael Corner parecía a punto de babear sobre su desayuno esta mañana… bueno, no se si tanto pero si estuvo mirando un poco.-

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír sus compañeras estaban muy emocionadas con todo el asunto. Ella en cambio quería tomar las cosas con un poco más de calma.

-Mantengan sus pies en la tierra chicas. No debemos distraernos de nuestros estudios.- dijo Hermione tocando una fibra sensible de sus dos compañeras

-Es verdad…- dijo Lisa sintiéndose un poco culpable en ese momento se percato de que alguien se acercaba a ellas. -Mira Hermione viene Ron, seguro que viene a saludarte.-

-Podrías ir con él al baile, Hermione.- dijo Padma observando calculadoramente al pelirrojo. -No se ve nada mal.-

-Solo es mi amigo…- dijo Hermione cansada de que todo el mundo insinuara que entre ella y Ron debía ocurrir algo.

-Hola Herms.- dijo Ron sonriendo a la que sería su futura esposa.

-Hola Ron.- dijo Hermione respondiendo a la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Venía a saludarte.- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en uno de los lugares que habían quedado libres.

Lisa y Padma permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban la interacción entre el pelirrojo y la castaña.

-¿Tienes materias después del mediodía?- preguntó Hermione.

-Runas con Rydberg.- dijo Ron observando hacía la mesa de los profesores y observando a la profesora conversar amistosamente con el padrino de Harry. Y agregó sin poder ocultar su decepción -Parece que este año vamos a tener pocas materias juntos.-

Ron había tomado Runas Antiguas con la esperanza de poder cursar con Hermione. Pero este año y el anterior había tenido que cursar con Hufflepuff pero, para decir la verdad, no le molestaba tanto. Rydberg era una excelente profesora consiguiendo interesarlo genuinamente en Runas y Susie era una muy buena compañera al momento de encarar la materia.

-Solo Encantamientos e Historia de la magia.- dijo Hermione y agregó seriamente. -Espero que este año no te quedes dormido en clase.-

-Los gnomos lo consiguen…- dijo Ron recordando las soporíferas clases de Binns.

-Son duendes.- lo corrigió Hermione sin poder creer semejante error.

-¿De verdad? Las cosas que vengo a enterarme después de tres años.- dijo Ron como si recién lo hubiera descubierto.

Hermione rió alegremente ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

-A veces no entiendo como es que apruebas todo si nunca estudias.- dijo Hermione sorprendida. -Estás desperdiciando tu talento.-

Ron trato de mostrar ningún gesto que lo delatara.

-Créeme que el estudio no es lo mío.- dijo Ron queriendo escapar del terreno pantanoso. La única materia que le estaba dando problemas era Runas ya que nunca la había cursado en su mundo de origen -Entonces que dices si nos encontramos con Susie y Harry después de clases antes que nos den demasiada tarea… podemos pasar un buen rato haciendo absolutamente nada.-

-Suena como una buena idea.- dijo Hermione que agradecía no tener que utilizar el gira tiempo para poder tener más tiempo y al mismo tiempo perderlo.

-Por supuesto que es una buena idea.- dijo Ron y agregó simulando una voz afectada. -Tengo que aprovecharte antes de que los libros se vuelvan nuevamente tus mejores amigos y nos dejes a nosotros de lado ¿Qué haremos si ti?.-

-Seguramente meterse en una enorme cantidad de problemas.- dijo Hermione riendo. -Susan no tiene la mano firme que se requiere para ustedes dos.-

-Vamos Herms, debes reconocer que tu eres el cerebro detrás de toda la operación.- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos pero no pudo conseguir enojarse con su amigo.

-Creo que me estás dando demasiado crédito Ron, ustedes tres son las mentes siniestras detrás de todo… ¡Por Dios Susan robo mis libros! Yo solo hago lo posible para que las cosas no pasen a mayores.- dijo Hermione riendo a tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar -Tengo clase con Harry durante la tarde, cuando terminemos pasare con él por el aula de Runas y nos encontraremos con Susan y contigo.-

Ron acompañó a Hermione hasta la puerta finalmente se separó de ella y se dirigió al aula de Runas. Una vez dentro se sentó en el mismo lugar que el año anterior junto a Susan.

-Parece que los babosos decidieron que Runas no era para ellos.- dijo Susan en voz baja.

Ron no pudo evitar reír, Susan tenía razón. muchos habían tomado Runas como optativa solo porque Rydberg era bonita. A pesar de que la profesora se esforzaba por explicar las cosas lo mejor posible si no se le prestaba atención a lo que decía no tenía posibilidades de aprobar. Cualquier esteriotipo asociado a las rubias bonitas desaparecía al conocer a la mujer a cargo de la clase.

En ese momento salio ingreso la profesora.

-Buenas tardes chicos.- dijo Alexandra Rydberg mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y agregó sonriendo. -Me alegra ver que no hemos perdido tantos como esperaba. Este año comenzaremos a ver algunas Runas un poco más complejas que nos permitirán realizar diferentes tipos de encantamientos.-

Y sin decir más se lanzó de lleno a la clase. Durante la primera parte se dedicó a la teoría y durante la segunda les asigno una tarea practica, era un repaso general de todo lo que habían estado viendo a lo largo de todo el año. Al finalizar la clase les pidió que entregaran sus trabajos aclarando que no serían calificados y que solo quería saber que era lo que recordaban.

-Ron, Susan podrían quedarse un momento…- dijo la profesora Rydberg cuando los dos pelirrojos estaban a punto de retirarse.

Los dos chicos se acercaron al escritorio y Alex deposito sobre el mismo una hoja de papel que les resultaba sumamente familiar. Era el nuevo mapa del merodeador.

-Sirius… quiero decir… el profesor Black estaba muy intrigado con este mapa.- dijo Alex. -Estaba muy interesado en saber como habían construido este articulo mágico sumamente ilegal.-

Ron maldijo por dentro, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a actual la profesora Rydberg. Podían darse el lujo de perder uno de los mapas, pero un castigo no. Hermione los mataría, y Ron no quería predisponer mal a Hermione ese año.

-Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando analicé como es que construyeron este mapa.- continuó la profesora. -Reconozco el trabajo de Runas que hicieron. Es muy similar a la tarea del detector de nombres. La verdad debo reconocer que estoy impresionada con lo que hicieron los cuatro para adaptar las runas a este pedazo de papel.-

Ron y Susan suspiraron aliviados. La profesora estaba más interesados en como lo habían hecho que en castigarlos.

-Creo saber como marcaron el mapa.- dijo la profesora Rydberg observándolos muy interesada con sus ojos azules. -¿Utilizaron un compás mágico?-

-Así es.- dijo Susan sabiendo que era mejor no mentir. -Era la mejor manera de marcar todo el terreno sin dibujar el mapa.-

-Pero esos objetos son caros.- dijo Rydberg intrigada. -Y bastante difíciles de hacer-

-Susie lo construyó, es todo crédito de ella.- dijo Ron consiguiendo que su compañera se sonrojara.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Susan.- dijo Alex y agregó como si nada. -¿Cómo fue que consiguieron el veritaserum?-

-No es tan complicado de hacer.- dijo Susan apresuradamente. -Conseguimos los ingredientes más difíciles en el bosque prohibido.-

Cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta que había admitido que había violado las normas del colegio.

-Entonces eso era lo que estaban haciendo el año pasado.- dijo Alex recordándole mucho a su madre cuando lo regañaba. -Me lo imagine cuando vi un sector del bosque marcado… pero todavía no puedo creer lo que hicieron, casi los matan esos dementores.-

Ron debía reconocer que había buenas razones para que el sombrero hubiera enviado a la profesora a Slytherin, era astuta. Había conseguido que Susan se autoincriminara.

-No quiero que vuelvan a hacer algo así chicos.- dijo Alex firmemente.

-Lo lamentamos profesora Rydberg.- dijo Susan sonando apenada. -¿Va a castigarnos?-

Alex lanzó un suspiro, se acomodo los anteojos que le había regalado Sirius y se cruzó de brazos.

-No. No voy a castigarlos Susan.- dijo Alex finalmente y agregó sonando preocupada. -Solo no quiero que hagan algo así otra vez. Tu tía, los padres de Ron y todos nosotros estábamos sumamente preocupamos por ustedes.- a continuación tomó el mapa y se lo entregó a Ron. -Pueden conservarlo, trabajaron mucho para conseguirlo y me daría pena quitárselos… solo no vuelvan a hacer algo así.-

-No lo haremos.- dijo Ron sin querer agitar más las aguas y agradeciendo volver a tener con el su mapa.

-Y después de este impresionante trabajo.- dijo Alex. -Espero lo mejor de ustedes este año, así como de Harry y Hermione.-

-No la decepcionaremos profesora Rydberg.- prometió Susan.

-Pueden irse, no los quiero demorar más.- dijo Alex esbozando una sonrisa. -Estoy segura que hay un montón de cosas quieren hacer.-

Cuando salieron del aula Susan lanzó un largo suspiro que había estado conteniendo en el pecho.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo finalmente la pelirroja. -Demasiado cerca…-

En ese momento vieron que una chica de Ravenclaw de cabello castaño y un chico de Slytherin de cabello oscuro y anteojos se acercaban.

-¿Qué fue lo que estuvo cerca?- preguntó Hermione Granger.

-Tengo el mapa que nos quitó Sirius.- dijo Ron. -Nos lo devolvió la profesora Rydberg después de preguntarnos un par de cosas. Dijo que espera lo mejor de nosotros cuatro este año.-

-Yo sabía que nos iba a traer problemas.- dijo Hermione seriamente. -Es una suerte que la profesora Rydberg haya sido tan comprensiva.-

-Por lo menos volvemos a tener todos nuestros mapas de nuevo.- dijo Harry viendo el lado positivo.

Ron estaba algo preocupado. Desde que Sirius se había quedado con el mapa existía la posibilidad de que descubriera a Barty Crouch, lo cual iba en contra de sus planes para ese año.

-Porque no vamos al gran comedor.- dijo Ron. -Los jardines están demasiado húmedos. Podemos llevar el ajedrez.-

-Me gusta la idea.- dijo Susan interesada. -Tengo una lata de galletas que me dio mi tía que podemos comer.-

Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha.

-Oye Ron.- dijo Harry después de caminar por un par de minutos. -Me encontré con Ginny cuando estaba viniendo para aquí y le dije que si quería podía venir con nosotros… espero que no te moleste… no es que la esté invitando ni nada, además estarás tu… es solo que me pareció una buena idea. Me parece que Ginny es muy simpática sabes, y espero que no tengas ningún problema.-

Ron observó a Harry entrecerrando los ojos y no pudo evitar notar lo nervioso que estaba. Su amigo se llevaba en este mundo mucho mejor con su hermana, de alguna manera habían conseguido conectarse mucho antes. Y no podía enojarse, sabía que Harry y su hermana se merecían toda la felicidad que pudieran, mientras pudieran. Todos ellos la merecían.

-Por supuesto que no tengo ningún problema.- dijo finalmente Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. -La enana es más simpática de lo que parece y tu pareces llevarte bien con ella.-

-Sí. Es verdad.- dijo Harry sonando aliviado por como su amigo se había tomado la situación. -Ginny y yo nos llevamos bien.-

El cuarteto continuó caminando hacía el gran comedor. Los corredores estaban plagados de alumnos que salían de sus clases dirigiéndose a las salas comunes, o simplemente conversando sobre como les habían ido en las vacaciones. A mitad de camino se encontraron con Ginny, que estaba dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor cargando algunos libros que había utilizado durante sus clases.

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo la menor de las Weasley saludando a Hermione y a Susan.

-¡Hola Ron!- dijo Ginny.

-¡Como estás enana!- dijo el pelirrojo cariñosamente.

Ron aprovechó para darle a su hermana un abrazo que la dejó con los pies en el aire. A Ginny le gustaban esos abrazos fraternales que le daba Ron.

-Hola Harry…- dijo Ginny sonriendo una vez que su hermano la bajo.

-Hola Ginny me alegra que hayas podido venir.- dijo Harry muy contento por ver a la pelirroja.

-Por qué no lo haría.- dijo Ginny.

El grupo, compuesto ahora por cinco personas, se puso nuevamente en marcha y comenzó a recorrer uno de los últimos corredores a lo lejos observaron como se acercaba hacia ellos desde el otro extremo un nutrido grupo compuesto por túnicas verdes. En el centro avanzaba un muchacho de cabello platinado que conocían bastante bien. Cuando llegaron a la mitad del corredor se encontraron cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.

-Bueno miren a quienes tenemos aquí los rechazados de las casas.- dijo el chico de Slytherin desagradablemente.

-Eso creo que nos lo dijo antes.- dijo Susan sin prestarle atención las palabras del chico. -Creo que se le esta acabando el repertorio.-

-Deberían vender un libro con frases.- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de observar al heredero de los Malfoy. -¿Por qué no lo escribes Herms? Creo que te llenarías de dinero… veo una falta de creatividad muy grande últimamente.-

-Muy gracioso Potter.- dijo Malfoy mirando fríamente a su compañero de casa. -Pero hay cosas más entretenidas para leer.-

Y sacó de bolsillo un ejemplar del profeta.

-El padre de estos Weasley ha salido en el diario- dijo Malfoy maliciosamente, blandiendo un ejemplar de El Profeta y hablando muy alto, para que todos en el abarrotado vestíbulo pudieran oírlo -Escucha esto-

MÁS ERRORES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Parece que los problemas del Ministerio de Magia no se acaban.

Por Rita Skeeter, nuestra enviada especial.

Muy cuestionados últimamente por la falta de seguridad evidenciada en los Mundiales de quidditch, y aún incapaces de explicar la desaparición de una de sus brujas, los funcionarios del Ministerio se vieron inmersos ayer en otra situación embarazosa a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles.

Malfoy levantó la vista.

-Ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar tratándose

de un don nadie, ¿verdad?- dijo Malfoy a Ron sonriendo.

Todo el mundo escuchaba en el vestíbulo y los lacayos de Malfoy rieron a coro. Ron impasible observó a los costados y vio algunas caras conocida de Gryffindor y de otras casas que escuchaban en silencio. Detrás de Malfoy, al otro extremo del largo corredor, se acercaban John, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati conversando entre ellos ajenos a lo que sucedía. Al costado de ellos se ubicaron Violet Potter, Dennis Creevey y sus otras dos amigas. La hermana de Harry parecía roja de indignación por las palabras de Draco. Y al voltear la cabeza pudo ver que se acaban de entrar por el otro extremo del corredor Hannah, Ernie, Zacharias y Justin sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que sucedía frente a ellos. Malfoy contaba con quince de su lado muchos de mayor edad y más fuertes que ellos pero ellos, y sus compañeros del club de duelo, no eran presas fáciles.

Sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y con un floreo de la mano, Malfoy volvió a alzar el periódico y leyó:

Arnold Weasley, que hace dos años fue castigado por la posesión de un coche volador, se vio ayer envuelto en una pelea con varios guardadores de la ley muggles (llamados "policías") a propósito de ciertos contenedores de basura muy agresivos. Parece que el señor Weasley acudió raudo en ayuda de Ojoloco Moody, el anciano ex auror que abandonó el Ministerio cuando dejó de distinguir entre un apretón de manos y un intento de asesinato. No es extraño que, habiéndose personado en la muy protegida casa del señor Moody, el señor Weasley hallara que su dueño, una vez más, había hecho saltar una

falsa alarma. El señor Weasley no tuvo otro remedio que modificar varias memorias antes de escapar de la policía, pero rehusó explicar a El Profeta por qué había comprometido al Ministerio en un incidente tan poco digno y con tantas posibilidades de resultar muy embarazoso.

-¡Y viene una foto, Weasley!- añadió Malfoy, dándole la vuelta al periódico y levantándolo. -Una foto de tus padres a la puerta de su casa... ¡bueno, si esto se puede

llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso, ¿no crees?.-

Ron tomo a Ginny por un brazo ya que parecía a punto de asesinar a Malfoy y por más que le doliera lo que estaba diciendo no quería meterse en problemas. Además sabía que Crouch le daría su merecido. Solo era cuestión de esperar un poco más. Nuevamente los aliados de Draco lanzaron unas ruidosas carcajadas.

-Suéltame Ron.- dijo Ginny por lo bajo.

-Aguarda…- susurró Ron. -No es el momento.-

El pelirrojo levanto nuevamente la mirada observando la posición de sus compañeros. Estaban lejos, demasiado lejos y esto estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Es muy considerado de tu parte leerles a estos.- dijo Susan sonriendo. -Considerando que no pueden hacerlo por si mismos. Es realmente una lastima como disminuye la inteligencia con la endogamia.-

Todo el grupo le dirigió una mirada asesina a Susan.

-Y no eres autoridad para criticar a la madre de nadie Malfoy.- dijo Harry palpando la varita en su bolsillo. -Yo he visto a tu madre… pobre mujer escuché que se dedico a la bebida después de que tu naciste. -

-Debe ser para tapar el olor a mierda de este sujeto.- dijo Ginny secundando a Harry.

Ron observó a su alrededor Crouch no se encontraba por ninguna parte. En ese momento recordó, el horario no era el mismo. El falso ojo loco no iba a aparecer.

-No se atrevan a hablar así de mi madre.- dijo Draco rojo de ira.

Mientras tanto Susan no había terminado de insultar a los compañeros de Draco. Ron mientras tanto controló que sus varitas estuvieran listas.

-Herms…- dijo Susan a su amiga de Ravenclaw. -Creo que no entendieron que quise decir con endogamia.-

-Quiere decir que sus padres son hermanos.- dijo Hermione no pudiendo aguantarse una sonrisa ante la cara de consternación de sus compañeros de Slytherin al entender lo que la pelirroja de Hufflepuff les había dicho.

En ese momento todos los chicos de Slytherin sacaron sus varitas rojos de ira y confiados de poder reducir con facilidad al cuarteto y a Ginny. Rápidamente todos los que no deseaban ser alcanzados por un hechizo comenzaron a alejarse sabiendo que el asunto no terminaría bien para ellos si los alcanzaba algún hechizo.

Violet y sus amigos, como era de esperarse, se unieron al grupo de Harry.

-¡Fórmense de a dos!- gritó Ron a tiempo que sacaba sus dos varitas. -Susie, Herms quédense juntas cuídense las espaldas… Harry tu te quedas con Ginny. Violet tu y tus amigos segunda línea detrás nuestro…. Quince pasos.-

Ron sabía que Violet era una Potter y una Gryffindor por lo cual no huiría. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerla lo suficientemente lejos de la pelea como para que no tuviera que verse involucrada.

-Crees que manejas un escuadrón de aurores Weasley- dijo Draco riendo. -Tu patético grupo no hubiera aguantado dos segundos en los viejos días y agregó dirigiéndose a Susan. ¿Cuánto duraron tus padres Bones?-

-Mucho más que los tuyos Malfoy.- dijo Susan con desprecio. -Nunca se arrodillaron ante nadie.-

Draco lanzó un hechizo a la chica que Hufflepuff que lo esquivó fácilmente gracias al entrenamiento con Sirius del año anterior y en menos de un segundo alzo su varita lanzando un hechizo de desarme al chico que Slytherin, que bloqueó con un escudo.

-¡Qué esperan!- gritó Draco. -¡A ellos!-

A partir de ahí comenzó el verdadero combate. Quince chicos de Slytherin se lanzaron contra el reducido grupo de Harry. Los refuerzos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor estaban por llegar pero hasta que eso sucediera debían resistir y Ron sabía que podían hacerlo más que bien.

Harry y Ginny comenzaron a enfrentarse a Crabbe y Goyle pero rápidamente se unieron Urquhart y Graham Montague, estos últimos desde posiciones un poco más alejadas.

-No entiendo de donde saca a todos estos idiotas.- dijo Harry consiguiendo hacer reír a Ginny mientras peleaban espalda con espalda. -Nos hacen ver mal a los Slytherin.-

Crabbe y Goyle dieron una pelea considerable antes de perder sus varitas, era evidente que habían estado entrenando durante las vacaciones. De cualquier manera Harry y Ginny no pudieron aprovechar su ventaja ya que Montague y Urquhart los tenían bien rodeados permitiéndoles a Crabbe y Goyle volver a recuperar sus varitas. Ni bien el primero se hizo de nuevo con su varita les lanzó un hechizo bastante peligroso.

-¡Bombarda!- dijo el esbirro de Malfoy.

El hechizo se acerco rápidamente a Harry que habiendo terminado de lanzar un hechizo no tuvo tiempo de levantar un escudo.

-¡Abajo!- dijo el chico del cabello azabache.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de agacharse pero esquivó el hechizo dejándolo pasar de lado para que terminara impactando contra una de las paredes de piedra. El movimiento que hizo dejó su espalada desprotegida, pero antes que sus oponentes pudieran aprovechar para lanzarle un hechizo se dio media vuelta y con la mano derecha lanzó un Petrificus Totalus a Crabbe mientras que con la izquierda levantaba un escudo para bloquear otro hechizo dirigido hacia ella por Montague. Harry mientras tanto alzaba otro escudo que resistió tres hechizos de diferentes oponentes que se sumaban a la pelea cubriéndole las espaladas a la que sería su futura esposa.

Ron que estaba luchando contra dos alumnos de séptimo observo la situación sorprendido.

-¡Tienes dos varitas!- dijo Ron a su hermana.

-Te piensas que podías ser el único de la familia en obtener una de más.- dijo Ginny mientras continuaba peleando. -Es la vieja varita del tío Gideon…-

-Mamá se va a volver loca si sabe que estuviste en el ático.- dijo Ron riendo y a continuación girándose para darle un rápido codazo en la boca del estomago a un chico que se acercaba por atrás.

-Tu no le vas a decir.- dijo Ginny seriamente mientras levantaba un escudo.

-¡Ey! ¡Deja de decir estupideces y pelea!- le gritó fuera de si uno de los chicos de séptimo con los que estaba luchando.

-Estoy hablando con mi hermanita.- dijo Ron mientras lo lanzaba varios metros con un hechizo. -No molestes.-

-¡Ronald concéntrate!- le gritó Hermione unos metros más lejos.

Hermione y Susan por su parte estaban luchando de forma muy ordenada girando, bloqueando hechizos y lanzando otros en respuesta.

Mientras tanto Draco observa desde una distancia segura la escena tratando de decidir contra quien sería mejor pelear. La idea había sido muy simple obtener venganza por la humillación recibida durante la final del mundial, para eso utilizó todos los contactos que tenía en los años superiores. El equipo de Quidditch no había querido participar, todos esos estupidos tenían en estima a Potter desde que había estado atrapando la snitch. La gran mayoría de la pandilla de idiotas que había conseguido servían solo como carne de cañón pero tenía la esperanza que debilitar a Potter y a su grupo. Lamentablemente la situación no se estaba desarrollando de la forma que esperaba y requería que interviniera antes de lo esperado.

-Petrificus Totalus.- dijo Hermione dejando a un chico de quinto completamente inmóvil.

Susan mientras tanto mantenía un escudo levantado ya que, la enorme Millicent Bulstrode y otra chica de Slytherin le enviaban maldiciones sin cesar. En el segundo que a la gigantesca chica de la casa de las serpientes levantaba nuevamente su varita Susan le lanzo un repulso, enviando a la otra chica varios metros atrás, y levanto nuevamente el escudo para recibir la maldición de Millicent.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la situación. Estaban peleando quince o mejor dicho catorce, ya que Malfoy se mantenía al margen, contra ellos cinco y no podían romper sus defensas.

Finalmente Draco decidió entrar a la pelea. Sabía que si quería desestabilizar al grupo debía romper su cohesión, además el combate se estaba alargando más de lo necesario.

Ron apenas tuvo tiempo para levantar un escudo antes de que una maldición, de apariencia bastante fea proveniente de la varita de heredero de los Malfoy, lo golpeara. Ron lanzó un hechizo que Draco bloqueó sin ningún problema. Era evidente que el chico había estado practicando nuevamente.

El año pasado durante el incidente con el hipogrifo de Hagrid. Malfoy había utilizado hechizos que eran un tanto avanzados para un chico de su edad. Evidentemente, que el cuarteto fuera bueno peleando, había terminado obligando a Malfoy a mejorar también.

Ron esquivó una maldición diffinto que pasó lo suficientemente cerca como para abrir un corte en el borde de su tunica y levanto la vista. Muchedumbre estaba dificultando la llegada de los refuerzos, pero ahora la batalla estaba un poco más nivelada con tres chicos fuera de combate.

Debía reconocer que Malfoy no era malo peleando, si continuaba así representaría un problema en el futuro. Mientras Draco levantaba su varita Ron acortó su distancia al chico de Slytherin dándole un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡Peleas como un sucio muggle! ¡Maldito traidor de sangre!- dijo Malfoy casi sin aliento. -¡Bombarda!-

La idea de Ron era no demostrarle a Malfoy demasiado cuanto podía hacer de forma mágica. Peleando con sus puños podía tener el mismo resultado que con una varita.

Ron levantó un escudo para recibir el hechizo de su contrincante. El escudo resistió el impacto pero la pelea no había terminado. Crabbe, ya recuperado del hechizo de Ginny, y Goyle viendo que era un poco complicado pelear contra el cuarteto y Ginny decidieron ir por un blanco más fácil, como eran Violet Potter y sus amigos. Desafortunadamente te enfocaron en Vicky que era la una de las chicas que no había participado del club duelo. El resultado fue que la desarmaron al primer hechizo y Crabbe la tomó de la tunica esperando ganar ventaja al conseguir un par de rehenes.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- grito Dennis Creevey colgándose de la espalda de muchacho de Slytherin y lanzándole una maldición de granos purulentos al rostro a quemarropa.

Pero eso fue lo último que Dennis pudo hacer por su compañera ya que Goyle lo arrancó de la espalda de amigo y lo lanzó contra una pared de piedra dejando inconciente.

-¡Dennis!- dijo Vicky llorando mientras forcejeaba con su captor que, a pesar de tener el rostro casi desfigurado por la maldición, no soltaba a su presa.

Violet comenzó a lanzar hechizos a Goyle, mientras Virginia intentaba sacarle de encima a Crabbe a Vicky. Pero lamentablemente, el oponente de la hermana de Harry, a pesar de no ser el más astuto podía levantar un escudo mágico bastante bien.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana Crabbe!- dijo Harry tratando junto a Ginny de luchar el camino hasta donde se encontraba Violet.

Ron escuchó las palabras de Harry y comenzó a intentar acercarse a la hermana de Harry, pero Malfoy, una chica y un chico de séptimo estaban retrasándolo demasiado.

El esbirro de Malfoy continuo avanzando y bloqueando los hechizos de la menor de los Potter hasta tenerla arrinconada contra la pared del corredor. Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner sus manos sobre la niña se escucho una voz que decía un hechizo, que envió a Crabbe volando así la pared opuesta.

-¡Depulso!-

Era Pansy Parkinson que observaba la escena sin entender lo que sucedía. La chica inmediatamente se acercó a la hermana de Harry.

-¿Estás bien pequeña?- le pregunto la chica sonado algo preocupada.

-Sí. Estoy bien.- dijo Violet recuperando el aliento.

-Salgo de pasadizo y me encuentro con esto.- dijo Pansy mientras levantaba su varita y prendía fuego la parte de inferior de la tunica de una chica con la que peleaba Hermione. -No puedo creer lo que estos cobardes están haciendo.-

En ese momento los chicos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que habían estado intentando acercarse a la pelea llegaron. Hannah le lanzó un petrificus totalus a Goyle consiguiendo que soltara a la compañera de Violet. Neville le lanzó un duro golpe a un chico de quinto antes de dejarlo inconciente con su varita. John se acercó a su hermana inmediatamente mientras sus compañeros se sumaban a la batalla.

-Estás bien Violet.- dijo el niño que vivió muy preocupado. -No te han hecho nada.-

-Estoy bien John.- dijo Violet.

-Quédate atrás.- le ordenó John a su hermana.

Mientras tanto Theodore Nott, que había perdido su varita a manos de Harry, cedió su puesto a un muchacho de sexto de apariencia desagradable y le sacó un pesado mazo a una armadura el cual empezó a blandir intentando golpear al que fuese que vistiese los colores de Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, finalmente fijo su objetivo en John Potter. El chico, que estaba enviando un hechizo a Montague, apenas pudo esquivar el golpe.

-No eres tan duro Potter.- dijo Nott completamente fuera de si. -Voy a terminar el trabajo del señor oscuro.-

John esquivo el segundo golpe y le lanzó un fuerte golpe directo a la quijada que lo dejo inconciente al instante.

Lavender y Parvati consiguieron dejar petrificado a un alumno de sexto cuyos ojos mostraban que no podía creer que había sido derrotado por un par de chicas dos años menor que él.

La pelea rápidamente comenzó a volcarse hacia el lado de Harry y sus compañeros del club de duelo.

-Es un sujeto bastante feo.- dijo Justín después de que consiguió dejar inconciente a Millicent Bulstrode a golpes de puño.

-Ni lo digas.- dijo John riendo. -Pobre tipo, parece una chica muy fea.-

-Es una chica, par de idiotas.- dijo Susan.

-Tu eres una chica Susan y una bonita.- dijo Justin antes de volver a la pelea consiguiendo que compañera se sonrojara.

John observó al chico de Hufflepuff algo molesto pero no le dio demasiada importancia y se lanzó contra otro chico de Slytherin.

Malfoy y los pocos que quedaban en pie comenzaron a replegarse para poder encontrar una salida. Era evidente que la pelea estaba perdida y ahora lo único que podía hacerse era retirarse y esperar que el director se conformara con los idiotas que habían caído. Si llegaban a la sala común estarían a salvo, Snape los respaldaría. Pero para eso debían evitar ser atrapados.

-Seamus, Neville asegúrense que los que están inconcientes sigan así.- dijo Ron a sus compañeros mientras el terminaba de noquear a uno de sus últimos oponentes.

Draco consiguió sacarse de encima a Hernie y a Dean. Pero la situación súbitamente se desmorono. Junto a ellos estaban reunidos todos los jefes de casa y el director observando severamente toda la situación.

-¡Bajen sus varitas!- grito la profesora McGonagall pálida de indignación inmediatamente se produjo un súbito silencio que fue interrumpido solo un hechizo solitario llegado a destiempo.

-No puedo creer lo veo.- dijo la profesora McGonagall observando a los alumnos de su casa principalmente. -Han transformado este corredor en una recreación de la batalla de Dunkirk.-

Ninguno de los alumnos presentes tenía el coraje para mantenerle la mirada a la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Este año Hogwarts va a ser escenario de un acontecimiento que va a reunir a los colegios más tradicionales de magia de Europa.- continuó la profesora McGonagall. -Y si este incidente te hubiese producido durante la presencia de nuestros invitados ustedes hubieran humillado a la comunidad mágica de las Islas Britanicas con este comportamiento atroz.-

La profesora Mcgonagal dejo de hablar para cederle la palabra al director. El silencio era tan profundo que podía escucharse caer una alfiler al final del corredor.

-Como bien dijo la profesora McGonagall esto es un comportamiento lamentable para los alumnos de Hogwarts.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore seriamente. -Asignare el castigo personalmente.- en ese momento Draco y todos sus compañeros sabían que estaban en problemas, si Snape hubiera quedado a cargo del castigo se hubieran escapado solo con escribir unas líneas pero si era Dumbledore estaban perdidos -Continuare observando de cerca el comportamiento de todos los involucrados. Pueden retirarse.-

Draco y sus compañeros se retiraron con el orgullo herido. Harry y los suyos se partieron para el lado opuesto.

-Felicitaciones Violet.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. -Has conseguido tu primer castigo.-

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos!

He terminado este capitulo en tiempo record. Bueno decidí poner un poco de acción para el final, espero que les guste. La batalla que menciona McGonagall es una batalla de la Segunda Guerra Mundial conocida como la Retirada de Dunkerque (Dunkirk en Inglés) en la que los Britanicos evacuaron las tropas que tenían combatiendo en Francia antes de que fuera ocupada por los Alemanes.

Les aviso que subí un capitulo más de Spinning Off, que tiene aproximadamente 14000 palabras (o sea que es largo) y que lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Sin más que decir.

Nos estamos leyendo

Salvatore.


	42. El Cáliz de Fuego

Capitulo 42:

La pelea entre Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Susan, junto con sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, contra los chicos de Slytherin dio tema de conversación durante un largo rato. El profesor Dumbledore y los jefes de las cuatro casas estaban muy decepcionados de su accionar y se lo hicieron saber en una charla grupal que mantuvieron en un aula vacía durante más o menos una hora. En realidad la charla consistió en un monologo por parte de profesora McGonagall, que estuvo gritándoles toda la hora, con los oportunos agregados del profesor Snape. Cuando finalizaron nadie tenía ganas para decir nada en su defensa.

Ron a pesar de poner su mejor cara de arrepentido durante todo el monólogo no pudo evitar sentirse muy orgullo de sus amigos y compañeros. En su universo de origen jamás hubieran ganado una pelea de ese estilo durante su cuarto año ni aunque hubieran participado todos los alumnos de tercero. Sin embargo, el club de duelo los había ayudado no solo a pelear mejor sino a ser un grupo unido. Lo cual sería muy útil en el futuro.

-Hemos estado intentado decidir cual será el castigo apropiado con sus jefes de casa.- dijo finalmente el profesor Dumbledore. -El castillo debe estar listo para la próxima llegada de nuestros invitados, por lo cual serán ustedes los encargados de realizar las tareas necesarias para que Hogwarts esté en condiciones optimas de limpieza.-

-¡Eso es tarea para siervos!- dijo Malfoy sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

El heredero de los Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a limpiar absolutamente nada ni siquiera de sus propias pertenecías y estaba menos que dispuesto a limpiar el castillo como si fuera un elfo domestico. Ron imagino que eso cambiaria una vez que perdiera toda su fortuna y que Hermione consiguiera condiciones más dignas para los elfos domésticos. Si bien su futura esposa no había comenzado aun con su batalla por los derechos para los elfos domésticos sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Esa es la tarea que realizaran incluso usted señor Malfoy.- dijo Dumbledore firmemente. -Y le recuerdo que estoy dispuesto a prescindir de cualquier persona que ponga en juego el buen nombre de la institución.-

Malfoy cerró la boca, apretó sus puños, enrojeció de ira pero finalmente no dijo nada, sabía que no le convenía. Sin embargo para él era toda una novedad, su jefe de casa nunca lo había hecho pasar por semejantes humillaciones. Los castigos de esa clase deberían estar reservados para los sangre sucia y los traidores de sangre, no para alguien de su alcurnia y status social.

-Comenzaran mañana mismo.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore. -Si un incidente de estas características vuelve a repetirse, no habrá más castigos.- todos entendieron que habría expulsiones -Sus padres serán informados de está situación hoy mismo. Pueden ir a cenar.-

Los alumnos se retiraron lentamente del aula bajo la mirada severa del director y sus jefes de casa.

-Esto es culpa de ese club de duelo que organiza Black.- dijo Severus Snape una vez que quedaron solos con evidente desprecio por el auror. -Les está enseñando a esos chicos como comportarse de forma violenta. Es evidente que Potter, Weasley, Granger y Bones son los organizadores de todo esto instigados por Black, ese club debe desaparecer.-

La profesora McGonagall bufo reprobadoramente, no podía creer que su colega deslindara a sus alumnos de cualquier culpa.

-Vi una buena parte de la pelea.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore sin decir precisamente cuando había llegado. -Y puedo asegurarte que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan no fueron los que iniciaron todo esto.-

Severus Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado, esos cuatro nunca le habían gustado. Le recordaban demasiado al grupo que James Potter y Sirius Black tenían en sus años de Hogwarts. Ahora era evidente que su antiguo enemigo los estaba entrenando para que pudieran continuar con sus pasos.

-¡No entiendo como pueden tolerarle este tipo de cosas a Potter y a sus amigos!- dijo Severus muy molesto. -¡Han estado rompiendo las normas de Hogwarts desde el preciso momento en que ingresaron!-

Todos los profesores sabían del despreció que Severus sentía por todo lo relacionado con James Potter, y que no había estado nada contento con tener a su hijo dentro de su casa.

-No las toleramos, Severus.- dijo Albus Dumbledore manteniendo la tranquilidad y observando firmemente al profesor de Pociones. -Todos los involucrados en este incidente serán castigados por igual, me asegurare personalmente de que así sea.-

Con esas palabras el director dio por terminado todo el asunto y sin más se dirigieron al gran comedor. Cuando llegaron era posible ver a unos cuantos alumnos con ojos morados, labios rotos y expresiones ceñudas en el rostro. La mayoría se encontraban en la mesa de Slytherin. En todas las mesas los alumnos estaban interesados por conocer todos los pormenores de la pelea.

-No puedo creer lo que sucedió.- dijo Daphne Greengrass a Harry. -Lamento no haber estado ahí para ayudarlos.-

La presencia de Harry y su antagonismo con Draco Malfoy había conseguido darles una opción diferente a sus compañeros de Slytherin y muchos la habían tomado.

-Sí, todos lo lamentamos.- dijo Will Flint observando hacía el final de la mesa donde se encontraban sus derrotados compañeros. -Me hubiera gustado darles una paliza a unos cuantos de los que estaban ahí.-

-Gracias chicos.- dijo Harry. -Ahora tenemos que soportar los castigos, pero Malfoy no se librará tampoco. Dumbledore se hará cargo personalmente.-

Todos los amigos de Harry en Slytherin sonrieron, sabían que Malfoy la pasaría bastante mal sin Snape para hacerlo zafar de las consecuencias de sus acciones. Un castigo de ese tipo sería una humillación para él.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los profesores Alexandra Rydberg se encontraba muy impresionada con toda la situación que se había desarrollado pocas horas atrás en los corredores.

-No puedo creer el tipo de hechizos que utilizaron.- dijo la profesora de Runas sonando preocupada. -Algún niño podría haber terminado herido de gravedad…-

-Esos son mis chicos- dijo Sirius con algo de orgullo. -Los preparé para ese tipo de cosas, sabes.-

-¿Lo sé?- dijo Alex frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu sabes… defenderse de bravucones.- dijo Sirius nerviosamente. -Nunca instigo la violencia en mis estudiantes.-

Alex no pudo evitar reír al notar el nerviosismo del auror.

-Lo sé, Sirius.- dijo Alex divertida por la actitud del último de los Black a tiempo que lo observaba con sus ojos azules. -Les enseñaste a esquivar, bloquear y desarmar. Además se que la mayoría de ellos son buenos chicos.-

-Se portan bien contigo porque los tienes aterrorizados.- dijo Sirius seriamente pero con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-¡No los tengo aterrorizados!- dijo Alex. -Siempre trato de crear un buen ambiente, enfocado a los estudios y el respeto. He castigado a algunos, lo reconozco pero jamás he abusado de mi posición como profesora.-

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Sirius Black!- dijo Alex sin poder conseguir enojarse con el auror -¡Me estás tomando el pelo.-

Sirius lanzó una carcajada.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara.- dijo finalmente el último de los Black y agregó. -Sé que no eres mala,… Me hubiera gustado tener una profesora como tu: Bonita, inteligente y simpática. Hubiera estado todas las clases sentado en primera fila.-

Las palabras consiguieron que la profesora se sonrojara visiblemente y no pudiera contener una sonrisa mientras sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago. Le gustaba mucho recibir elogios por parte de Sirius. ¿Sería posible que tuviera sentimientos por ella?

Después de una hora la cena concluyó y todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, algunos de mejor humor que otros. Nadie estaba contento con los castigos que habían recibido pero al menos el grupo de alumnos que había salio victorioso se retiraba con la frente en alto sabiendo que habían derrotado a unos alumnos mayores y siendo superados en número.

En la puerta del Gran Comedor se reunieron unos cuantos de los que habían participado y otros que les hubiera gustado participar.

-Bueno…- dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro. -Se acabaron las esperanzas de tener un año normal…-

-Espero que esto sea lo último de peleas y duelos que veamos por mucho tiempo.- dijo Hermione que estaba preocupada por el tiempo que tendría que dedicar a los castigos y desviar de sus estudios.

-Vamos Herms.- dijo Ron sonriéndole a la que sería su futura esposa. -Que sería de nosotros si no tuviéramos un poco acción de vez en cuando.-

La chica de Ravenclaw fulminó a su amigo con sus ojos castaños, era justo lo que el pelirrojo buscaba.

-No lo buscamos Herms.- dijo Susan. -Fue culpa de Malfoy que no puede quedarse sin meterse con nosotros.-

-¿Siempre es así con ustedes?- preguntó Ginny divertida. -Vida emocionante y peligrosa.-

Ron esperaba poder hacer las cosas para que fueran lo menos peligrosas y emocionantes posible para todos ellos. Especialmente para su familia, no quería volver a enterrar a un hermano.

-Desde primer año.- dijo Harry sonriéndole a la hermana de su mejor amigo. -Ya tuviste tu primer pelea con nosotros. ¡Bienvenida al grupo!-

-¡Gracias!- dijo Ginny riendo y acomodándose un mechón de su largo cabello pelirrojo. -No tenía idea que para conseguir una membresía debía pelearme o lo hubiera hecho antes.-

Harry estaba acompañado por unos cuantos de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Estaban Daphne Greengrass, Will Flint, Jack Moon y escuchando atentamente, Madeleine Pelton, una chica de segundo año, perteneciente al club de duelo y que era amiga de Luna. En ese momento Ron recordó a la ahora poco excéntrica Luna Lovegood ¿Dónde estaría? Estaba seguro de haberla visto en la mesa de Slytherin pero parecía haberse retirado con el resto de sus compañeros. A Ron no le gustaba mucho la distancia que estaba tomando con ellos, quizás debería haberse preocupado más por ella.

-Fue una buena pelea.- dijo John riendo. -Nott se quedó con las ganas de aplastarme… idiota.-

-No me parece muy gracioso.- dijo Pansy -Bueno… en realidad si. Deberían haber visto la cara de Crabbe cuando lo lancé contra la pared.- dijo riendo y agregó un poco más seria -Igual lamento haber decepcionado a la profesora McGonagall.-

Ron se preguntó quien era esa chica y que había hecho con Pansy Parkinson.

-Ella se comportó muy bien conmigo durante primer año cuando mis padres… ya saben.- comenzó la chica de Gryffindor a decir pero no pudo terminar la frase y sus ojos azules se nublaron por unas lagrimas contenidas.

Ron recordaba la vez que había visto a los padres de Pansy en el anden 9 y ¾. No podía creer que alguien tratara a sí a su propia hija. Era evidente que trataban de mantenerla lo más alejada que les fuera posible recibiéndola solo en verano, cuando no era una opción dejarla en Hogwarts.

-Sí. Van a ser unas semanas difíciles.- dijo Ron para llenar el silencio. -Pero lo bueno de todo esto es que no creo que intenten otra cosa así en lo que va del año. Saben que Dumbledore los expulsaría sin dudarlo.-

Violet Potter escuchaba en silencio sin perderse una de las palabras del pelirrojo.

-No creo que nadie los extrañe- dijo Neville con fastidio. -Le harían un favor a todo el colegio si los expulsan.-

La mayoría asintieron y, después de despedirse, comenzaron a dispersarse lentamente rumbo a sus respectivas salas comunes.

-Creo que sería una buena idea ir a ver a Dennis.- dijo Colin sonando algo preocupado. -Ya debería haber despertado… creo que debería estar ahí, es mi hermano.-

-Me contaron lo que le sucedió a tu hermano, Colin.- dijo Madeleine, la amiga de Luna, sonando algo preocupada. -¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Está bien, por suerte.- dijo Colin. -Estaba a punto de ir a la enfermería a verlo…-

-¿Te gustaría que te acompañe?- preguntó la chica algo insegura.

-Claro… me encantaría.- dijo Colin y agregó volviéndose al grupo. -Adiós chicos.-

-Acompañábala a su sala común después.- le susurró discretamente Ron al chico.

Ron, John y Pansy, que se habían retrasado un poco, observaron a como los dos chicos se alejaban conversando amistosamente.

-¿No son tiernos?- susurró la chica de Gryffindor sonriendo una vez que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente. -Creo gusta de Colin.-

-No le vendría mal conseguirse una novia.- dijo John mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras para alcanzar a sus compañeros. -Así se olvida un poco de su cámara… o al menos intenta sacarle fotos a otra persona que no sea yo.-

Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse que había sido de la vida de Colin si no hubiera muerto de manera prematura. Siendo el mismo padre no quería siquiera pensar lo que los padres del chico deberían haber pasado y haría todo lo posible por evitarles ese sufrimiento. Sin embargo le intrigaba un poco la chica de Slytherin con la cual había ido a visitar a su hermano, el no recordaba ninguna chica de esas características en su mundo de origen lo cual, no sería ninguna novedad teniendo en cuenta que no le prestaba demasiada atención a los miembros de la casa de la serpiente. En realidad no le había prestado atención a muchas cosas. Quizás el hecho de pertenecer al club de duelo, sumado al hecho de que Harry estaba intentado mejorar las cosas dentro de Slytherin le estaba ofreciendo otra posibilidad a la chica, cosa con la que seguramente nunca había encontrado en su mundo de origen. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar preguntarse a cuantos salvarían de acercarse a Voldemort, y a cuantos pondrían en peligro. Había familias en las cuales el señor oscuro estaría interesado en reclutar como los Greengrass, los Flint y los Parkinson. Esos chicos se verían forzados a tomar una decisión muy dura en el futuro próximo. Con un poco de suerte, el próximo reinado de terror de Lord Voldemort duraría menos de un suspiro y las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, llegaron una serie de vociferadores anunciando que los padres de los alumnos involucrados habían sido informados y no estaban muy contentos con lo todo lo sucedido. Afortunadamente, Ron se salvo de la humillación y solo recibió una carta común por parte de su madre que parecía haberse dado cuenta que los vociferadores no tenían mucho sentido ya que Ron continuaba metiéndose en problemas año tras año, de cualquier manera le informaba lo decepcionada que estaban ella y su padre con su comportamiento. La verdad es que le daban un poco de pena sus padres, en su mundo a Hermione y al él les hubieran salido canas verdes si Rose o Hugo se hubieran comportado de la forma que lo estaba haciendo.

Esa misma tarde después de clases comenzaron con su castigo que consistía en limpiar cualquier minima superficie hasta que quedara resplandeciente. La mayoría aceptaron estoicamente su castigo y solo unos pocos se quejaron. De cualquier manera la sola presencia del director controlando que las tareas se realizaran como correspondía alcanzó para acallar todas las objeciones.

El jueves finamente tuvieron su primera clase con el falso ojo loco. Toda la clase se desarrollo tal y como Ron recordaba, debía reconocer que si Barty Crouch no hubiera sido un mortifago desquiciado hubiera sido un buen profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando concluyó la clase Ron se dirigió a sus habitaciones en la torre de Gryffindor, abrió su baúl y quitó el fondo falso que le había colocado en su primer año. Ahí había un colmillo de basilisco envuelto en un pedazo de trato, un pedazo de piel del mismo animal que había obtenido cuando había mapeado la cámara de los secretos el año anterior, un frasco con veneno de acromantula, los restos de los ingredientes para fabricar el veritaserum, otro frasco con la poción de la verdad y el mapa del merodeador. En suma todos los objetos alcanzaban para conseguirle unas cuantas expulsiones.

Tomó este último objeto y observó que, tal como creía, Barty Crouch había suplantado a Alastor Moody. Por un momento estuvo tentado en utilizar el detector de nombres que habían fabricado con la profesora Rydberg el año anterior durante la clase de defensa pero, el mortifago estaba muy al pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor como para arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Barty Crouch todavía debía cumplir su rol en esta historia y si realmente quería deshacerse del Horcrux que estaba dentro de John Potter, Voldemort debía volver a tener un cuerpo.

Ron guardó nuevamente el mapa y se reunió con sus compañeros para realizar sus castigos. Por decisión del profesor Dumbledore habían sido separados en grupos de tareas compuestos por miembros de las dos facciones involucradas. Afortunadamente no le había tocado encontrarse con Malfoy aun. Su grupo estaba compuesto por Justin, Pansy y una chica de quinto año de cabello castaño.

-Bueno que creen que nos tocara hoy.- dijo Justin cuando estuvieron reunidos.

-Algo muy desagradable.- dijo Pansy. -Seguramente limpiar las uniones de las baldosas con un cepillo de dientes.-

-No nos pueden hacer eso.- dijo la chica de Slytherin que había sido parte del grupo con los cuales se habían peleado con un marcado acento escocés. -Nunca escuche que hicieran eso…-

La chica era prefecta por lo que Snape y McGonagall habían sido mucho más duros con ella. Aunque debía estar agradecida de que no le quitaran su placa. Ron recordaba haberla lanzado contra una pared cuando estaba tratando de llegar junto a Violet Potter.

-Lo hice el año pasado…- respondió Ron sin muchas ganas de conversar y agregó volviéndose a sus otros compañeros. -Es mejor que destripar ranas sin guantes. El olor tarda días en irse…-

-O pulir trofeos con trapos…- dijo Pansy.

-Pulir trofeos es mejor.- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro. -Créeme, lo se por experiencia.-

-Recuerdo que Susie nos contó sobre su castigo el año pasado…- dijo Justin sonando algo preocupad. -No podía creer ni la mitad de las cosas que les hicieron hacer… Donde quedo escribir líneas como "No intentare asesinar a un compañero con una maldición oscura".-

En ese momento escucharon que se acercaba el viejo celador con su paso arrastrado cargando un balde.

-Las rendijas de las baldosas del gran comedor deben estar relucientes para cuando lleguen los invitados.- dijo con una sonrisa desagradable el anciano hombre. -La última vez que se limpiaron fue hace trecientos cuarenta años. Si fuera por mi los azotaría hasta que se les cayera la piel del cuerpo, pero no. Ahora los castigos corporales están fuera de moda.-

A continuación le entregó un balde con cepillos de dientes, les retuvo las varitas y los dejó para que cumplieran su castigo no sin antes recordarles que los estaría observando.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo la prefecta de Slytherin observando el viejo cepillo de dientes con el que debía realizar su castigo.

Con paso pesado marcharon al gran comedor y comenzaron a realizar su tarea. Después de unos minutos los demás chicos se dieron cuenta de que Ron no se equivocaba al decir que era uno de los peores castigos.

-Me duelen las rodillas.- dijo Pansy mientras cepillaba el piso. -Tendría que haber traído una almohada.-

-No es una mala idea.- dijo Justin y agregó. -¿De casualidad no trajiste tu otra varita Ron? Para aligerar un poco el trabajo.-

-Lo pensé… pero no creo que pueda engañar al profesor Dumbledore.- dijo Ron que sabía que algo así no se le escaparía al director. -Si se entera que utilizamos magia estaremos limpiando rendijas durante los próximos diez años.-

Filch no mentía cuando decía que había suciedad acumulada de siglos, era probable que el polvo que estaban sacando estuviera hubiera estado pegado a las botas de Godric Gryffindor.

-Jamás volveré a dejar que me metan en esto.- dijo por lo bajo la chica de Slytherin después de media hora. -Cinco años y ni un solo castigo.-

-Deberías pensarlo un poco mejor antes de atacar a unos niños de segundo año.- dijo Pansy observando a la chica severamente con sus ojos azules. -Por si no te diste cuenta ustedes tienen toda la culpa.-

-No quería que atacaran a esas niñas.- dijo la chica lanzando un suspiro. -Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía estuve a punto de lanzarle una maldición yo misma pero alguien me lanzó contra una pared y perdí el conocimiento.-

Ninguno de los tres parecía creerle una sola palabra de lo que decía.

-No me importa si me creen o no.- dijo la chica del acento escocés. -Es verdad.-

-Resulta un poco difícil.- dijo Justin seriamente.

-Draco Malfoy me dijo que estarían los gemelos Weasley, que le habían gastado una broma a una alumna de segundo y no tolero que ataquen a los niños más pequeños…- dijo la chica. -Siempre se la pasan gastándome bromas, al igual que todos los Slytherin, pero desde que soy prefecta se han pasado de la línea.-

-¿Qué te han hecho?- dijo Ron sin poder aguantar una sonrisa, sabía que los gemelos podían ser creativos si querían especialmente cuando alguien los molestaba.

-¡No es gracioso! Tus hermanos soltaron cientos de ratas en el baño de prefectos mientras me estaba bañando.- dijo la chica palideciendo ante el recuerdo. -¡Odio las ratas! ¡Me tuve que quedar en la bañadera hasta la mañana siguiente!-

Ahora los tres lanzaron una carcajada y la chica enrojeció visiblemente.

-Entonces pensabas vengarte de la broma de mis hermanos.- dijo Ron mientras continuaba limpiando el suelo. -Pero nos atacaste a nosotros…-

La lista de enemigos de sus hermanos era bastante larga pero nunca había conversado con una de sus victimas.

-Malfoy me mintió, - dijo la chica del acento escocés pareciendo molesta con Draco. -Pero reconozco que parte de mi decisión estuvo motivada para poder desquitarme con ellos. Cuando me di cuenta de cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Malfoy era demasiado tarde…-

Ron no sabía si era verdad o no pero, la verdad es que no le importaba demasiado.

-Si quieres pelear con mis hermanos hazlo de frente y sin ir con todos los amigos de Malfoy para ayudarte.- dijo Ron sonando algo duro. -O inscríbete en el club de duelo y podrás maldecirlos hasta el próximo milenio todo lo que quieras.-

Con esas palabras dio por terminada la conversación. Finalmente antes de la cena concluyeron con su castigo. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros estaban agotados y se fueron a dormir lo más rápido que pudieron. A la mañana siguiente el gran comedor se lleno nuevamente para servir el desayuno y comenzaron a llegar, al igual que todos los días, las lechuzas con el correo.

Una lechuza marrón se posó ante Violet Potter que estaba disfrutando de una taza de té y unas tostadas mientras conversaba con sus amigas. La niña no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que la cara provenía del hermano de Hermione, la verdad es que le había respondido bastante rápido.

Desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza y observó con sus ojos verdes el sobre antes de abrirlo. Tenía unas cuantas estampillas muggles de diversos colores y valores pero todas con la cara de la reina en el frente, además de tener su nombre y apellido escritos en el destinatario junto con el nombre de Hogwarts como dirección. Violet sabía que de alguna manera las cartas del servicio de correos muggle llegaban al mundo mágico, seguramente alguien en el ministerio había pensado un medio en el que los padres de los alumnos nacidos en el mundo muggles pudieran comunicarse con sus hijos sin necesidad de utilizar una lechuza. A continuación abrió el sobre con cuidado y retiro la hoja de papel que había dentro.

Querida Violet.

Me alegra mucho haber recibido tu carta, y la verdad es que me deja más tranquilo saber que hay medios no mágicos para entregarlas, debo reconocer que al principio estaba un poco preocupado por que una lechuza se posara sobre mi cabeza durante la cena y me dejara caer una carta sobre mi plato. Tendría que explicarle muchas cosas que no puedo a los muchachos aquí. Pero después recordé que eres una completa cerebrito y que seguramente tomarías todas las precauciones necesarias por lo que me quedé más tranquilo.

Lamento los del torneo de Quidditch sé que detrás de esa fachada de chica estudiosa hay una fanática de Quidditch esperando para salir a la luz. Pero no te preocupes, aun hay un montón de cosas emocionantes para contar, y tu sabes, Violet, a que me refiero. Debo reconocer que me intrigaste con eso del Torneo de los tres magos, me gustaría tener un lugar en primera fila para ver como hacen los campeones de cada colegio superar todas las pruebas que les han asignado. Debes prometerme que me dirás todo lo que ocurre con todos los detalles y hasta la última gota de sangre (Sé que estabas frunciendo el ceño cuando leíste eso, recuerda que soy el bromista de la familia).

Fue una buena idea esconder la carta como una de mis padres que me regañan. Siempre tengo unas cuantas de esas por algo que he hecho y no creo que nadie se sorprenda demasiado.

Con las cosas que ocurren aquí afuera en el mundo muggle, no te preocupes los autos todavía no vuelan, solo los camiones (Ese soy yo bromeando otra vez). Pero te mantendré al tanto si ocurre algo extraordinario.

De echo sería interesante que ocurriera algo extraordinario hasta ahora las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas. Al igual que los años anteriores conseguí entrar en el equipo de Rugby y seguramente estaremos peleando por el campeonato regional otra vez. Espero que no nos volvamos a cruzar con Smelting en las eliminatorias (un colegio contra el cual jugamos el año pasado), la verdad que no entiendo como hacen para reunir a semejante grupo de tarados arrogantes dentro de un campo de juego. Mi colegio siempre tiene problemas con ellos (creo que todos lo tienen) y realmente espero no tener que verlos porque no se como reaccionare. Igualmente debo controlarme, por la pelea que tuve el año pasado el director habló con mis padres y les sugirió alguna actividad extracurricular (una especie de castigo permanente) así que ahora estoy en la orquesta del colegio hasta nuevo aviso. Pero no voy a seguir contándote de mis problemas con los bravucones de otros colegios. Sé que no te gusta mucho todo el asunto de las peleas.

Espero que puedas escribirme lo antes posible contándome como es que son esos extranjeros que están yendo a tu colegio. Y en que consisten todas las pruebas que tienen que hacer. Seguramente tendrán que matar un Dragón o algún animalejo más malo todavía como un dragón de dos cabezas.

La verdad es que me gusto recibir tu carta y que me hayas contado todos los chismes del colegio. Hay veces que no hay mucho para hacer aquí excepto estudiar y dormir pero espero tener algo más entretenido para la próxima carta. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, puedo meterme en problemas y hacer las cosas más interesantes.

Besos, Bobby

Violet no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente una vez que termino de leerla. Era una carta bastante larga y no una simple respuesta hecha de compromiso. Y por momentos había estado tan absorta en las palabras del hermano de Hermione que casi olvidaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando termino de leer la carta la metió nuevamente dentro de su sobre y guardo en su bolsillo. Bobby se moriría de risa cuando le contara que ella había terminado castigada por participar de una pelea.

-Parece que algo te ha puesto de buen humor Violet.- dijo Virginia Dalton, su compañera de año.

-Es solo una carta…- dijo Violet que por alguna razón no sentía demasiadas deseos de compartir el contenido de la misiva aun. -¡Oh! Miren que tarde es creo que deberíamos apurarnos para llegar a transformaciones- y agregó mientras se ponía de pie. -No quiero decepcionar más aun a la profesora McGonagall.-

El día transcurrió tranquilamente y finalmente, esa tarde, llegó la primera clase del club de duelo. El cuarteto se dirigía bastante cansado después de haber estado sacándole brillo a las armaduras durante una buena parte de la tarde.

-Espero que estos extranjeros aparezcan pronto.- dijo Harry. -Me estoy cansando de limpiar cosas.-

Todos estaban de acuerdo con Harry. La llegada de los alumnos de Beauxbaton y Durmstrang significaría el fin de sus castigos.

-No debe faltar demasiado… O eso espero.- dijo Ron que si bien no recordaba el día exacto de la llegada de los alumnos del continente sabía que no serían más de dos semanas.

Continuaron caminando rumbo al aula del club de duelo en un silencio que finalmente fue roto por Susan.

-¿Que creen que haremos este año?- preguntó la pelirroja intrigada. -Me imagino que algo diferente a esquivar, desarmar y bloquear…-

-Seguramente comenzaremos con un repaso de las cosas que estuvimos viendo el año pasado.- dijo Hermione. -Y una vez que recordemos todo lo que aprendimos nos moveremos a otros hechizos defensivos. Pero no sin antes repasar.-

-No… repaso no.- dijo Ron simulando una voz afectada.

Una armadura les hizo una reverencia mientras pasaban agradecida por el brillo que habían conseguido sacarle.

-Claro que si Ron.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw mientras continuaron su camino. -Todos los profesores hacen lo mismo en todas las materias. Incluso en los colegios muggles… Mi hermano siempre tiene repaso de todas las materias.-

-¿Hablas con tu hermano de materias?- acotó Susan sorprendida. -Son tal para cual…-

-Hablamos de una serie de temas- dijo Hermione enrojeció ligeramente. -Entre ellos sobre sus materias y siempre hay repasos.-

-Excepto cuando comienzas primer año.- dijo Ron con ganas de contradecir a su futura esposa. -No puedes repasar transformaciones cuando nunca has tenido.-

Hermione frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos observando al pelirrojo.

-Vamos Herms.- dijo Ron. -Sabes que me encanta sacarte de quicio.-

La chica de Ravenclaw se detuvo junto a una ventana por la cual entraba a raudales la rojiza luz del atardecer y unas hojas anaranjadas habían acumulado en la parte inferior de las ventanas indicando que el otoño estaba bien instalado.

-Algún día me voy a cansar Ronald Weasley.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos pero sin poder enojarse con su amigo.

-No lo creo.- dijo Ron sonriendo. -Te aburrirías sin mi.-

-Probablemente sea cierto.- dijo Hermione cerrando la discusión de manera diplomática.

Harry y Susan observaban a sus dos amigos muy entretenidos. A esa altura ya se habían acostumbrado a las discusiones entre ellos y sabían que si bien discutían a los dos les encantaba.

-Chicos tengo una manzana verde que traje del almuerzo.- dijo Susan riendo. -No me puedo decidir si es de color verde suave o verde pálido ¿quieren verla?.-

-No les des nuevos temas para discutir Susie.- dijo Harry riendo. -Sabes que no se van a poner de acuerdo y no tengo ganas de verlos cuatro horas discutiendo de color es.-

Hermione enrojeció nuevamente y Ron lanzo una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Muy gracioso… diviértanse a costa nuestra.- dijo Hermione poniendo sus manos en la cintura y observándola reprobadoramente. A Ron le recordaba mucho a la postura que asumía cuando reprendía a sus hijos.

-Perdón Herms…- dijo Susan mientras reemprendían la marcha. -Es que es tan fácil para ustedes discutir por cualquier cosa y dejar pasar todo en menos de un segundo que es entretenido de ver.-

-Así somos nosotros.- dijo Ron despeinando cariñosamente a Susan. -En realidad nunca nos peleamos de en serio.-

-Merlín nos ayude si eso sucede.- dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta del aula, aparentemente estaban llegando justo a tiempo.

Al frente del aula estaba Sirius comenzando con la clase y el cuarteto se incorporó rápidamente al grupo de alumnos entre los que se encontraban Ginny, Neville, John y los gemelos. Eran evidente algunas bajas dentro de los alumnos de más edad que ya habían terminado Hogwarts como era el caso de Oliver Wood.

-Bienvenidos a otro año del club de duelo.- dijo el auror con una sonrisa. -Me alegra ver que seguimos siendo los mismos del año pasado y que solo nos abandonaron los que ya han terminado Hogwarts. Sé que deberíamos comenzar a repasar lo del año anterior… pero eso nunca me gusto demasiado…-

-Te lo dije…- dijo Ron en voz baja a Hermione.

La chica de Ravenclaw le dirigió una mirada que pretendía ser molesta pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Rápidamente trato de guardar la compostura y continuar escuchando el discurso del profesor Black.

-Sé que unos cuantos de ustedes estuvieron involucrados en una pelea a principio de año y espero que estén muy arrepentidos de lo que hicieron.- las caras de los miembros del club de duelo involucrados daban a entender que no lo estaban para nada. -Saben que el objetivo de este club no es fomentar la violencia dentro de Hogwarts sino solamente aprender a defenderse de las agresiones de otro de una forma controlada.- continuó Sirius mientras los observaba seriamente con sus ojos grises. -Si llego a enterarme que alguien del club de duelo atacó a alguien ya sea dentro o fuera de Hogwarts les conviene no preocuparse siquiera por regresar, no hay lugar para matones aquí.-

Se hizo un silencio que indico que todos habían entendido.

-Bien… la primera parte clase la utilizaremos para ponernos un poco al tanto de lo que ha estado ocurriendo en las vacaciones y me imagino que la mayoría deben estar cansados por los castigos así que en la mesa encontraran unos refrigerios y después de eso comenzaremos a ver nuevas técnicas para bloquear maldiciones asesinas.- dijo Sirius en ese momento la mano de Hermione se disparo hacía arriba entre los murmullos de sus compañeros.

-Tengo entendido que es imposible bloquear una maldición asesina profesor Black.- dijo Hermione muy intrigada.

-Con un escudo mágico no hay posibilidades…- dijo Sirius mientras con su varita hizo aparecer un tabla de madera muy gruesa. -Pero con un objeto si. Estaremos viendo aplicaciones de hechizos que ya conocen así como algunos que no han visto todavía. Hechizos para convocar, levitar, y mover objetos. El entorno siempre es nuestra mejor defensa… Y antes que me olvide.- continuó Sirius -Tenemos dos adiciones al club de duelo este año: Victoria Frobisher de Gryffindor- el auror le hizo un gesto para que se acercara al frente - y Jacqueline Frost de Slytherin.- presentando a la otra chica -Sean amables con ellas.-

Ron reconoció inmediatamente a prefecta de Slytherin con la cual había estado cumpliendo su castigo el día anterior. Los gemelos, que estaban a pocos pasos del cuarteto, se miraron y después miraron a la prefecta que les mantuvo la mirada desafiante.

-Es la chica del castigo.- dijo Pansy acercándose a Ron. -La que quería maldecir a tus hermanos.-

Harry, Hermione y Susan observaron a los dos chicos de Gryffindor preguntándose de que estaban hablando.

-Parece que tomó en cuenta mi consejo.- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos viendo las miradas de odio que cruzaban.

-¿Qué consejo le diste a esa?- dijo Fred que había escuchado el intercambio de palabras entre Pansy y su hermano.

-Parece que quería maldecirlos por una broma que le jugaron.- explicó Ron. -Según ella fue así como quedó metida en todo el asunto de la pelea… Yo le dije que si quería pelear con ustedes que fuera de frente o que se uniera al club de duelo… jamás espere que lo tomara enserio- y agregó después de una pausa -¿de verdad soltaron ratas en el baño de prefectos?-

Los gemelos esbozaron una sonrisa. Hermione alzo la ceja en un gesto desaprobador y Susan hizo un gesto de desagrado. Ginny por su parte no parecía nada sorprendida.

-Fue mi idea.- dijo Fred con orgullo.

-Pero los dos la llevamos a cabo.- dijo George. -En realidad solo eran diez ratas pero un par de encantamientos multiplicadores después teníamos una horda completa.-

-Yo que ustedes dormiría con un ojo abierto.- les advirtió Pansy.

Los ojos grises de la prefecta parecían apuñalar a los hermanos de Ron con la mirada.

-La princesa de la escarcha es puro palabrerío.- dijo Fred con desdén. -No va a ser ni la primera ni la última en molestarse con nosotros.-

-Deberían ser más amables con las chicas.- dijo Ginny con un tono que a Ron le recordó mucho al que utilizaba cuando advertía a James, Albus y Lily que no hicieran algo. -Mamá les mandaría un vociferador si se entera de esto.-

-Pero no se enteró.- dijeron los dos aliviados.

-¿Esa es la que quiso incautarles todos los caramelos que estaban vendiendo?- preguntó John uniéndose a la conversación.

-La misma.- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-No parecía una mala chica, nunca hable con ella pero me sorprendió un poco que se metiera en todo esto.- dijo Harry. -Bueno, parece que ahora está en el club de duelo.-

-Tu eres la una de las pocas serpientes que vale la pena que esté acá Harry.- dijo George.

-No es muy amable decirle serpiente.- dijo Ginny sintiendo la necesidad de defender al amigo de su hermano.

-Solo lo digo cariñosamente hermana.- dijo George observando a la menor de los Weasley algo intrigado, parecía que la pequeña pelirroja tenía sentimientos por el menos famoso de los Potter.

-Esperemos que no quiera utilizar en nuestra contra lo que aprenda en el club.- dijo Neville hablando por primera vez.

Ron se alegraba enormemente de ver a un Neville mucho más seguro de lo que era en su mundo de origen. Era increíble lo que había hecho tener a sus padres cuerdos.

-Más le vale.- dijo George seriamente.

-Me parece que solo quiere utilizarlo en contra de Fred y George.- dijo Ron riendo.

Mientras tanto Sirius les explicaba a las dos nuevas integrantes como eran las reglas dentro del club de duelo y averiguó cuales eran los conocimientos que tenía. Los de la niña de Gryffindor eran bastante pobres por lo que le sugirió que permaneciera junto a Violet y sus amigos mientras se ponía al tanto de lo que sucedía. La chica de Slytherin parecía tener más conocimientos pero le preocupaba saber que había estado del lado incorrecto de la pelea. Pero no podía decirle que se retire por alguna, razón le recordaba un poco a Alex y no quería negarle la oportunidad de relacionarse con un grupo de alumnos que seguramente era mejor del que frecuentaba.

Sirius la observó mientras se servía un vaso de jugo completamente sola y decidió que era momento de comenzar con el entrenamiento. Rápidamente armó los grupos de trabajo y ubicó a Frost con Cedric Diggory, el muchacho era bastante amable y seguramente la ayudaría en esta primera clase a integrarse un poco. Les recordó el hechizo que habían utilizado para esquivar el año pasado y les dijo que intentaran bloquearlo conjurando un objeto.

En pocos minutos estuvieron convocando toda una serie de objetos presentes en la habitación para poder bloquear los hechizos. Una hora después habían conseguido mejorar bastante su técnica y todos se dirigieron por los oscuros corredores hacia el gran comedor para cenar.

-Fue bastante interesante.- dijo Hannah Abbott. -Pero yo prefiero esquivar las maldiciones si es posible.-

Ron había notado que la futura esposa de Neville era bastante ágil cuando se trataba de quitarse del camino de una maldición.

-A mi me resultó más fácil convocar ese escudo romano que estaba entre las cosas.- dijo Justin. -Vi uno como ese en York durante las vacaciones.-

Ron sabía que los padres del chico tenía bastante dinero, por lo que le sorprendía que no fueran de vacaciones a algún lugar un poco más exótico.

-No te confíes mucho en un escudo.- dijo Neville. -No se que tanto puede servir contra una maldición asesina.-

-Es verdad…- dijo Seamus. -Te toca, aunque sea un poquito y te mueres.-

-Se necesita algo más grande.- dijo Terry Boot. -Ese piano que había cubría lo que sea…-

-No creo que vayas a encontrar muchos pianos en una pelea.- dijo Lisa Turpin riendo.

-Con el club de duelo y las clases con Moody, creo que vamos a ser la generación más dura de Hogwarts en años.- dijo Pansy.

Ron sabía que sin el club de duelo igualmente lo serían. Era endurecerse o morir. En ese momento recordó que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aun no habían tenido su primera clase con Barty Crouch. Disimuladamente se acercó a Hermione y le hizo señas de quería hablar con ella.

-Finalmente repasamos.- dijo Hermione sonriendo cuando se acercó. -Volvimos a ver el hechizo del año pasado.-

-Parece que no pudimos librarnos de eso tampoco aquí.- dijo Ron respondiendo a la sonrisa de su futura esposa y agregó en voz baja. -Quería hablarte de la próxima clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.-

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó la chica de Ravenclaw intrigada, sabía que Ron no quería hablarle de las cosas que aprendería.

-Moddy utilizó maldiciones oscuras.- Hermione palideció al escuchar lo que decía Ron. -Solo en unas arañas, pero estaba pensando que podría afecta a Susie.-

-Por lo de su mamá…- dijo Hermione entendiendo la preocupación del pelirrojo.

-Creo que le haría bien que estés junto a ella…- dijo Ron.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron decidida. -Es mi amiga y no la dejare sola.-

Ron no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su futura esposa tener una amiga le había hecho muy bien en este mundo. Ron sintió ganas de darle un abrazo a Hermione pero en ese momento la chica desvió la mirada distraída por algo o alguien.

-¡Harry! Ron me estaba contando sobre la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- le informó Hermione a su amigo. -Estaba un poco preocupado por Susan.-

Ron deseó que su amigo se hubiera demorado unos segundos más antes de hacer su aparición.

-Veo que te me adelantaste Ron.- dijo el chico de Slytherin. -Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.-

El pelirrojo sabía que Harry le tenía mucho cariño a la chica, ya que eran amigos desde que eran pequeños.

-Espero que se terminen las maldiciones oscuras después de esta clase.- dijo Harry.

Ron sabía que no era así, pero era importante que Susan pudiera aprender a defenderse. Lamentablemente la chica estaba demasiado involucrada como para poder salirse de todo lo que se les venía encima, con un poco de suerte terminarían su último año en paz.

Afortunadamente la chica, si bien no le agradó mucho ver el uso de la maldición imperus, toleró bastante bien la clase. Hermione le había comentado que el profesor utilizaría maldición imperdonables por lo que Susan estuvo preparada y se quedo junto a ella toda la clase para que se sintiera acompañada. Cuando Hermione le contó a él y a Harry como habían salido las cosas no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su futura esposa y de Susan. Lamentablemente no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para conversar ya que sus horas libres estaban casi completamente dedicadas a cumplir los castigos asignados.

Finalmente la semana terminó y llegó el día en que llegarían las delegaciones de Beauxbaton y Durmstrang, lo cual significaba que sus castigos terminaban. Cuando bajaron a tomar el desayuno el Gran Comer se encontraba engalanado con las banderas de las casas colgando sobre sus respectivas mesas y el escudo de Hogwarts detrás de la mesa de los profesores.

Nadie estuvo muy atento a las clases, porque estaban mucho más interesados en la llegada aquella noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Hasta la clase de Pociones fue más llevadera de lo usual, porque duró media hora menos. Cuando, antes de lo acostumbrado, sonó la campana, los alumnos salieron a toda prisa hacia sus salas comunes, dejando allí las mochilas y los libros tal como les habían indicado previamente, se pusieron las capas y volvieron al vestíbulo. Un a vez ahí los jefes de las casas ordenaron a sus alumnos en filas, se aseguraron de que todos estuvieran presentables y marcharon fuera.

Ron observo a su izquierda y vio a Susan, Hermione y Harry formados con los miembros de sus respectivas casas.

-Faltan menos de dos minutos para las seis- dijo John, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que conducía a la estación de Hogsmeade -¿Vendrán en tren?-

-No creo.- dijo Neville. -Seguramente buscaran una forma directa de llegar sin hacer escala en Londres.-

-No van a venir en escoba vienen de demasiado lejos- dijo Dean, levantando la vista al cielo estrellado para asegurarse que no hubieran escobas en el horizonte.

-Escobas y tren descartados… ¿En traslador?- sugirió John.

-Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.- dijo Ron sin poder evitar recordar a Hermione tras decir esas palabras. Su esposa había conseguido a fuerza de repetirlo innumerables veces que recordara ese hecho.

-Seguro que quieren hacer una entrada espectacular.- dijo Pansy Parkinson observando hacia los costados con sus ojos azules. -Después de todo vienen a competir en un torneo…-

En ese momento una cosa alargada apareció sobre el horizonte proveniente del sur.

-¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons!- anunció el profesor Dumbledore

Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas. Ron reconoció la forma del gigantesco carruaje tirado por los caballos del tamaño de un elefante.

-Creo que va a aterrizar.- dijo Lavender sonando algo preocupada, el carruaje se acercaba demasiado rápido y cerca de las filas de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¡Mantengan la línea!- gritó Ron. -Muéstrenles que no les tememos a esos franchutes.-

Ron no sabía bien porque dijo esas palabras, pero en ese momento le parecieron las correctas. No necesitaba voltearse para saber que la profesora McGonagall estaba frunciendo el ceño desaprobando su elección de palabras. Solo esperaba que, como esperaba, los franceses no pisaran a nadie.

-¡Mantengan la línea!- escuchó decir desde el grupo de Hufflepuff, era Susan haciendo eco de sus palabras. -O se comportan o se regresan a Baton Rouge.- La pelirroja volteó un segundo hacia Ron y le guiño un ojo.

Pocos segundos después escuchó a Hermione y a Harry hacer lo mismo con los grupos de sus casas.

El carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. Entonces golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que platos, metiendo mucho ruido. Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos. El enorme transporte de Beauxbatons había pasado a escasos centímetros de las primeras filas pero nadie se había movido. En Slytherin solo Harry y su grupo de amigos habían permanecido en su lugar.

-Por conducir así le quitarían el permiso.- dijo Dean bastante alto consiguiendo arrancar carcajadas a muchos de los presentes.

Pocos segundos después descendió una escalerilla y descendió la gigantesca Madame Maxime. La verdad es que aun después de saber el tamaño de la directora de Beauxbaton Ron no pudo evitar sorprenderse nuevamente. Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, imitando a su director, aplaudieron también.

-Mi querida Madame Maxime.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore cortésmente mientras besaba la mano de la gigantesca mujer. -Bienvenida a Hogwarts.-

-Dumbledore.- dijo la directora de Beauxbatons con un marcado acento francés. -Espero que se encuentre bien.-

-En excelente forma, gracias.- respondió Dumbledore.

-Mis alumnos- dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido.

Detrás le la gigantesca mujer se encontraba un grupo de doce alumnos, todos parecían estar tiritando de frío y observaban algo aprensivos la enorme estructura del castillo. Aparentemente nadie les había comentado como era el clima en las tierras altas de Escocia. Ron intento ubicar a su futura cuñada entre el grupo y alcanzó a divisarla. Aparentemente no lo estaba pasando muy bien con la temperatura.

Después de unas breves indicaciones sobre los caballos pasaron al interior del castillo para poder escapar del frío.

-Hagrid va a amar tener que cuidar de esos caballos.- dijo John con una sonrisa. -Siempre y cuando no se lo hayan devorado los escregutos…-

Pasaron unos minutos más y la poca luz que quedaba iluminando el cielo de un color azul oscuro terminó por desaparecer. La mayoría estaba empezando a impacientarse pero comenzaron a escuchar un ruido proveniente del lago Negro.

-Miren el lago.- dijo John señalando con su mano.

Las aguas del lago comenzaron a agitarse, a continuación se formó un remolino y, lentamente, comenzó a salir un mástil que fue seguido por un enorme buque de madera. Cuando llegó junto a la orilla arrojaron una tabla y comenzaron a descender los alumnos guiados por el director, Igor Karkarov. Ron notó los típicos signos de alguien que había estado demasiado tiempo dentro de Azkaban y no pudo evitar lamentarse un poco por el futuro del director de Durmstrang, sabía que la posición en la cual se encontró tras la vuelta de Voldemort era bastante complicada y fue utilizado como ejemplo de lo que sucedía con los traidores. No había mucho que el pudiera hacer al respecto, sabía que si las cosas hubieran sido diferente Karkarov hubiera vuelto junto a Voldemort y hubiera difundido sus ideas en Durmstrang.

Karkarov se acercó a Dumbledore y lo saludo efusivamente. En ese momento Ron escucho una serie de murmullos no necesitaba voltearse para ver sobre quien se trataba.

-Oh Merlín es Viktor Krum.- dijo Parvati Patil sonando muy emocionada.

-¿Dónde?¿Dónde?- dijo Lavender parándose en puntas de pies.

Ron torció la mirada lentamente sabiendo que no podía esconder una mirada de desprecio y sin preocuparse por disimularla. Había visto a Krum, por casualidad, unos cuantos años después de que terminara y los había felicitado a él y a Hermione por su matrimonio. Aparentemente era un sujeto con algunos códigos y las mujeres casadas estaban fuera de sus limites, además de no debería tener problemas para conseguir pareja. Pero en este mundo Krum iba a estar detrás de su Hermione y Ron no permitiría que eso ocurriera, aunque no lo supiera nadie, era su esposa… o al menos lo sería. Llevarla al baile era algo que le correspondía solo a él.

Finalmente los jefes de las casas comenzaron a dirigir a sus alumnos nuevamente dentro. Mientras caminaba Ron vio a unas cuantas alumnos tratando de encontrar algo para que Viktor Krum pudiera firmarles un autógrafo. No entendía quien podía querer la firma de ese cejudo Búlgaro. Había perdido la final del mundial de Quidditch y perdería el torneo de los tres magos así que era un perdedor. Un perdedor extremadamente famoso, podrido en dinero que también era bastante bueno persiguiendo la snitch pero un perdedor al fin.

Antes de tomar asiento Ron aprovecho para cruzar un par de palabras con la que sería su futura esposa.

-Parece que te toca compartir mesa con Beauxbatons.- dijo Ron a Hermione.

Los alumnos de Beauxbaton se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica. Un par de ellos todavía se sujetaban bufandas o chales en torno a la cabeza.

-No hace tanto frío.- dijo Hermione, sonando algo molesta -No entiendo por qué no han traído capa. Vienen de Francia no de la Polinesia.-

-Quizás alguien les dijo que iban hacia allá.- dijo Ron.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y finalmente se despidieron. Ron se unió a sus compañeros en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los alumnos de Durmstrang se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin al igual que lo habían hecho en su mundo de origen. Ron se daba cuenta que la elección no era al azar, Madame Maxime había elegido para sus alumnos la mesa que representaba la inteligencia mientras Karkarov había elegido la que representaba la pureza de sangre. Era sabido que en Durmstrang no se permitía el ingreso de hijos de muggles así que no era de extrañar que eligiera la casa cuyo requisito de ingreso era justamente tener algo de sangre mágica.

Ron observó disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba su futura cuñada. La chica observaba con un poco de desdén la estructura del castillo y era una de las pocas que todavía se cubría la cabeza con una bufanda. Todavía le faltaba madurar un poco y dejar de ser tan insoportable, igualmente sabía que tenía un buen corazón y había demostrado que realmente amaba a su hermano a pesar de todo lo que les había ocurrido durante la guerra. Podría haberlo abandonado cuando Greyback le llenó la cara de cicatrices, podría haber evitado casarse con Bill y volver a Francia donde hubiera estado segura durante la guerra, sin embargo no lo hizo sino que se quedó junto a su hermano, por eso merecía su respeto.

-Bueno parece que hay unas cuantas chicas lindas.- dijo Neville observando hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-A mi me preocupa más que los de Durmstrang empiecen a buscar compañía entre las chicas de Hogwarts.- dijo Ron apretando el puño hasta que los nudillos les quedaron blancos.

Las miradas de John, Neville, Dean y Seamus se volvieron hacia donde se encontraban Viktor Krum y sus compañeros. Los chicos de Gryffindor observaron a los extranjeros siniestramente. Los alumnos de Durmstrang no se dieron cuenta de la fría mirada de Ron y su grupo ya que estaban más interesados observando el gran comedor que seguramente era mucho más cómodo que el lugar del cual venían.

-Que no se le ocurra a ninguno de esos siquiera mirar a Susan.- dijo John con un tono muy serio mientras golpeaba la mesa de roble con el puño -No voy a permitir que les falten el respeto, son demasiado grandes… roba cunas.-

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al notar lo preocupado que estaba el niño que vivió porque alguno de los visitantes hiciera alguna movida con la pelirroja de Hufflepuff.

-Es algo bueno que tu hermana sea pequeña, no creo que se atrevan… ¿o si?- dijo Neville observando a John.

Sin duda Violet Potter sería una belleza algún día pero, Ron no creía que nadie se interesara en la niña hasta dentro de un par de años por lo menos.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- dijo John palideciendo. -Mejor que esos degenerados se alejen de mi hermanita o se los voy a lanzar a los escrugutos de Hagrid.-

-Supongo que se comportaran después de todo son invitados.- dijo Pansy y agregó volviéndose a sus compañeros. -Y creo que les vendrá bien a todos ustedes tener un poco de competencia así se dan cuenta que en Gryffindor también hay chicas lindas.-

Parvati y Lavender hicieron eco de la afirmación de su amiga. Pero también estaban algo preocupadas por las chicas del contingente extranjero. Las francesas eran muy bonitas en su mayoría y las chicas de Durmstrang no se quedaban atrás.

-Miren Filch a agregado cuatro sillas.- dijo Seamus. -Una para cada director… pero hay dos más.-

Ron sabía que Ludo Bagman, y Barty Crouch padre, este último bajo la maldición imperus, harían su aparición en cualquier momento. Pero antes de que aparecieran los dos representantes del ministerio de magia. Hicieron su aparición los profesores dirigiéndose hacía la mesa. Todos parecían haber sacado sus mejores túnicas para la ocasión pero sin llegar a una gran formalidad, era notable la ausencia de Alastor Moddy, pero el resto se encontraban presentes incluidos Sirius y Alex que tomaron sus lugares de costumbre uno junto al otro.

El profesor Dumbledore permaneció de pie una vez que los profesores se sentaron y comenzó a dar el discurso de bienvenida a los estudiantes extranjeros. Finalmente las fuentes de comida aparecieron sobre las mesas cargadas de platos conocidos y otros que jamás habían visto en su vida.

-Esto es extraño.- dijo Neville. -Pero no voy a negar que está bueno sea lo que sea.-

-Es un plato de origen francés con mariscos y pescados.- dijo Violet Potter que estaba a pocos lugares de su hermanos. -Lo comimos una vez que fuimos con papá y mamá a un restaurante muggle en Londres.-

-¿Como te acuerdas de esas cosas?- se pregunto John observando a su hermana. -Oh cierto saliste demasiado parecida a mamá, probablemente te recuerdas toda la carta.-

En ese momento John se quedó en silencio observando hacia otro lado con la boca abierta. Neville, Seamus y Dean lo imitaron mientras Lavender, Parbat y Pansy miraban en la misma dirección con algo de desprecio. Ron no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber quien era la que podía generar semejantes reacciones. El también la había sufrido pero creía que haberse enamorado de Hermione y que Fleur hubiera pasado a formar parte de su familia le había ayudado a no ser tan susceptible a los encantos de las veelas.

-Podrían pasarme la Bullabesa.- dijo sus futura cuñada con un marcado acento francés.

-Lo que sea.- dijo Seamus.

-Claro.- dijo Dean

John trato de articular un par de palabras pero no tuvo mucho existo.

-Claro que si.- dijo Ron pasándole el plato sintiéndose bastante bien por ser inmune a los encantos de su futura cuñada. -Aquí tienes, cuidado creo que hay un par de cosas que siguen nadando ahí dentro.-

Fleur abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Solo bromeaba.- dijo el pelirrojo recordando que no debía comportarse de manera tan familiar con la chica.

La francesa no parecía estar muy acostumbrada a que le tomen el pelo. Por lo que dio media vuelta y se fue llevando el plato.

-¡Deja de babear Seamus!- dijo Lavender dando un codazo al chico y sonando algo molesta.

En la mesa de los profesores Alex y Sirius observaban la escena muy entretenidos.

-Esa chica es en parte veela.- susurró Alex al último de los Black. -Tiene a todos los chicos obnubilados.-

-Las veelas pueden tener ese efecto.- dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

-¿A ti no te afectan?- pregunto Alex intrigada.

-Hay chicas mucho más bonitas por aquí que no necesitan de un encanto mágico para dejarme deslumbrado.- dijo Sirius observando a la profesora y consiguiendo que la Alex se sonrojara y sonriera ampliamente.

En ese momento el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó a explicar quienes serían los jueces, cuantas pruebas se llevarían a cabo, como serían evaluados y como se desarrollaría la elección de los campeones de los respectivos colegios. Finalmente el director le indico al celador que acercara un cofre del cual salio tal y como Ron lo recordaba el Cáliz de Fuego.

-Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz.- explicó Dumbledore. -Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir.-

-Entraremos.- dijo George. -De alguna forma entraremos.-

-Por mi la mejores de las suertes para ustedes.- dijo John relajándose sobre su lugar. -Los estaré alentando.-

-No puedes decirme que no te interesa competir.- dijo Dean sonando bastante sorprendido.

-Ni un poco.- dijo John tranquilamente.

Sus padres habían pasado por mucho durante el año pasado como para tener que estar preocupados otra vez por la vida de unos de sus hijos. Además aun no habían capturado a Pettigrew y no parecía que fueran a capturarlo.

Ron por su parte lo lamentaba mucho por John pero si quería que esta guerra terminara de una buena vez debía participar para conseguir que Voldemort y poder eliminarlo para siempre.

-Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos un poco más por otro de los Potter.- dijo Pansy y agregó observando a Ron. -Y otro de los Weasley… son los campeones de meterse en situaciones peligrosas desde que entraron a Hogwarts-

Unos cuantos parecían estar de acuerdo con la chica de Gryffindor.

-Yo no pienso intentarlo.- dijo Ron seriamente.

-Sería interesante ver a alguno de ustedes en el torneo.- dijo Neville. -Son los mejores luchadores de todo Hogwarts. Igualmente tu madre te mataría y Lily haría lo mismo con Harry.-

-Recuerdo cuando te peleaste con esos chicos mayores durante segundo año.- dijo Parvati. -Te los cargaste tu solo.-

-Y la última pelea.- agregó Neville. -Los mantuvieron bastante bien hasta que llegamos.-

-Olvídenlo.- dijo el pelirrojo.

En ese momento la charla fue interrumpida nuevamente por las palabras del director.

-Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación.- prosiguió Dumbledore. -Trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años.-

Ron sonrió, esta noche tenía una línea de edad para cruzar y ver de cerca al Cáliz de Fuego.

ooOooOoo

Hola a Todos! He vuelto… un poco más tarde pero vuelto al fin. Quiero disculparme con algunas personas a las cuales todavía no he respondido los comentarios. Para empezar he estado bastante ocupado y me quede sin Internet durante unos cuantos días por lo cual me dedique más que nada a escribir, pero ahora mismo que intender parece estar funcionando otra vez los contesto como corresponde. Pasando al fic finalmente ha llegado los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang y se van a complicar un poco más las cosas a partir de ahora.

Pasando a otro tema… los otros días estaba pensando y me vinieron a la mente unos nuevos apodos para el mapa. Obviamente van a quedar como están pero los desafío a que puedan identificar el apodo con el chico que corresponde. Están en Ingles y no son las acepciones más comunes de las palabras. Acá se los dejo Looker, Bishop, Bright y Seeker.

Y también con la futura pareja de Susan pueden ir decidiendo de que equipo son: Team Justin o Team John. Esto último es broma obviamente!

Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo

Saluditos

Salvatore


	43. El Cuarto Campeón

Capitulo 43:

Ron, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor después de haber observado el Cáliz de Fuego desde una distancia prudencial. El objeto, tal y como lo recordaba, estaba colocado sobre un pilar en el centro de la línea de edad que había dibujado el Profesor Dumbledore para impedir que los alumnos menores de edad participaran del torneo. Sus compañeros tardaron largo rato en irse a dormir, todos estaban bastante intrigados con el tema del Torneo de los Tres Magos y con los representantes de los colegios extranjeros. Finalmente, después de un largo rato y de asegurarse que sus compañeros estaban profundamente dormidos, Ron salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacía el Cáliz de Fuego. El camino Ron sacó su mapa y comprobó que el vestíbulo se encontraba desierto, incluso Barty Crouch se había retirado a sus habitaciones y podía ver su nombre completamente inmóvil. Después de varios minutos de recorrer solitarios y oscuros corredores se encontró frente a frente con el Cáliz de Fuego. Ron no podía creer la cantidad de problemas que traería ese artefacto que tenía como única función elegir a los campeones de los tres colegios.

Ron camino lentamente por la oscura habitación, observando la brillante línea de edad que el Profesor Dumbledore había marcado en el suelo. Era una protección bastante efectiva igualmente Barty Crouch había conseguido burlarla en su mundo y Ron no creía que aquí el resultado fuera demasiado diferente, independientemente, de quien fuera el cuarto campeón.

Pero la razón del pelirrojo para estar en esa habitación a esa hora de la noche era algo más compleja y para poder comprobar sus sospechas debía intentar cruzar la línea de edad. Ron sabía que la edad corporal no tenía nada que ver con el funcionamiento de los encantamientos que había montado el profesor Dumbledore. George, Fred y otros tantos de sus compañeros habían intentado entrar al torneo envejeciéndose unos meses pero sin poder pasar los encantamientos de protección. Entonces, si no medía la edad de las personas, los encantamientos deberían media los años de recuerdos que tenía una persona o la edad del alma que era algo imposible de modificar… o al menos esa suponía que era la naturaleza de la línea de edad.

Comprobó nuevamente en el mapa que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía la línea de edad. Se detuvo justo antes de traspasarla, tomo aire, cerró los ojos y avanzó. O al menos lo intento ya que una fuerza invisible lo rechazó. Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse que demonios ocurría y volvió a intentar acercarse al Cáliz de Fuego. Nuevamente fue rechazado por la línea de edad. Quizás debería haber traído un poco de poción para envejecer de sus hermanos.

-Esa poción no te hubiera servido en lo más mínimo.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ron se dio vuelta varita en mano para encontrarse frente a frente con el ente. El ser como era usual estaba utilizando la imagen de Alice Longbottom, la hija de Neville y Hannah, con su típico uniforme de Slytherin.

-¡No te me aparezcas así!- dijo Ron bajando su varita.

-Perdón, no tengo una lechuza como para enviarte una carta.- dijo el ente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ron.

-Vine a visitarte.- dijo el ente simplemente.

-Como si fuéramos viejos amigos…- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

-Por supuesto.- dijo el ente sonriendo y sin darse por enterada del tono de voz del viajero temporal.

Ron lanzó un suspiro y se obligó a contar hasta diez antes de responder.

-Repito. Que es lo que haces aquí.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es un momento importante.- dijo el ente. -Intentaste cruzar la línea de edad y no pudiste. Es una suerte que no hubieras utilizado la poción o ahora estarías con una barba como la de Dumbledore.-

-Estás intentado decirme algo que no me estás diciendo ¿no es así?- dijo Ron.

-Por supuesto.- dijo el ente. -Como sabes no lo tengo permitido, de echo ahora mismo me están observando para evitar que diga algo.-

-Pueden irse al infierno.- dijo Ron mirando hacia arriba esperando que los demás entes lo escucharan.

-Muy madura tu reacción.- dijo el ente levantando una ceja. -Pero es de esperarse tienes solo catorce años… ¿o cuantos tienes?-

-¿Cuarenta y cuatro… cuarenta y uno?- dijo Ron preguntándose si debía contar los años vividos o la cantidad máxima de velitas que había tenido en un pastel de cumpleaños.

-Algo así…- dijo el ente.

-¿No tienes ninguna noticia de mi mundo?- dijo Ron después de unos segundos.

-Ninguna.- dijo el ente. -Sabes que están controlando bastante lo que digo.-

-Me imagino que después de unos minutos se deben cansar de tu chachara.- dijo Ron.

-Vamos Ron, no te pongas tan gruñón conmigo.- dijo el ente. -Si no, cuando Hugo les presente a ti y a Hermione a Alice, le vas a hacer pasar un mal rato a esa pobre muchacha.-

-Entonces deberías comportarte mejor.- dijo Ron. -O adoptar otra imagen.-

-Me gusta tomar la imagen de Alice.- dijo el ente acomodándose su cabello rubio. -Debes reconocer que Hugo se consiguió una prometida muy bonita.-

Aunque a Ron no le gustara coincidir con el ente debía reconocer que Hugo se había conseguido una chica muy bonita, además por lo que recordaba era una buena muchacha. Si estuviera con su hijo lo hubiera palmeado en el hombro orgulloso, el muchacho debería necesitar todo el apoyó posible ya que seguramente Neville lo debería estar observando muy de cerca para asegurarse que no le faltara el respeto a su niña.

-Podría asumir otra imagen…- dijo el ente. -Pero no puedo tomar la forma de personas que ya existen y no me gustaría revelar más datos del futuro.-

-El futuro.- dijo Ron. -Eso es algo que me preocupa… principalmente porque no me estás ayudando en nada.-

El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a sacar algún dato del ente, sabía que era difícil pero no imposible.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte nada.- dijo el ente que personificaba a Alice Longbottom.

-Y tu sabes lo cerca que estuve de morir el año pasado.- dijo Ron molesto. -Y lo cerca que estuvo Harry de perder a su hermana.-

-No te preocupes…- dijo el ente tranquilamente. -En el caso de que estés a punto de morir tengo preparado ese recuerdo para que Harry, Ginny y Dumbledore puedan continuar con tu trabajo.-

-De repente me siento tan indispensable- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro, conocía de sobra el humor del ente. -¿Y de que trata ese recuerdo? No me lo mostraste la última vez.-

-No estabas en condiciones de ver demasiadas cosas cuando lo construí.- dijo el ente. -Por si no lo recuerdas te habían apuñalado.-

-Como olvidarlo.- dijo Ron. -Porque no haces tu magia y me lo muestras, creo que antes de morir debería saber lo que le estoy mostrando a mi hermana y a mi futuro cuñado. No es que me interese morir en lo más mínimo pero, si eso sucede no quiero que las cosas terminen mal.-

Alice apoyó su mano en el hombro de Ron y siento como era automáticamente trasladado a otra habitación dentro del castillo, si Ron no se equivocaba era la Sala de los Menesteres. Del suelo surgió un pensadero bastante parecido al que tenía el profesor Dumbledore en su oficina.

-Bueno veamos ese recuerdo.- dijo el ente apoyando su dedo sobre la sien del pelirrojo y extrayendo una sustancia vaporosa que colocó inmediatamente en el pensadero. A diferencia de los recuerdos que el había visto antes este tenía una coloración dorada.

-Muy bien.- dijo el ente. -Entremos…-

Ron acercó su rostro al pensadero e inmediatamente sintió como era transportado dentro. Reconoció inmediatamente el lugar en el cual se encontraba, era la tienda de campaña en la cual habían pasado tantos meses tras la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, lentamente fue viendo las conversaciones mantenidas entre Harry, Hermione y él enumerando los horcruxes y su localización, con oportunos recuerdos anteriores insertados para en los cuales se veía el primer horcrux que habían destruido, el diario de Tom Riddle. Finalmente el recuerdo se desvaneció y volvió a encontrarse en la sala de los requerimientos junto al ente.

-Entonces ¿Qué te pareció?- dijo el ente sonriendo esperanzadamente.

-Una porquería.- dijo Ron inmediatamente.

El ente frunció el ceño.

-No puedo darle eso a Harry y a Ginny.- dijo Ron.

-Explica perfectamente bien como resolver todo para poder destruir a Voldemort.- dijo el ente testarudamente.

-Puedes ser muy buena dando indicaciones de cómo resolver todo pero no les explica nada de quien soy y de donde provengo- dijo Ron.

-Entonces como lo harías tu.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos sonando ofendida.

-No me haga un berrinche señorita.- dijo Ron seriamente. -Saca es recuerdo de ahí y construiremos uno nuevo.-

-Ya sacaste tu fase paternal, pensé que aquí solo la utilizabas con Susan.- dijo el ente mientras retiraba el recuerdo. -Muy bien ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?-

-Construiremos un recuerdo sobre un recuerdo.- dijo Ron tomando su varita y agregando lo recuerdos que creía podían ser útiles. -Yo seré como un presentador de televisión muggle y les iré explicando lo que ven.-

-Debo reconocer que la idea es mejor.- dijo el ente. -Te ayudare agregándole un poquito de mi magia.-

-¿Magia?- dijo Ron sin entender.

-Será algo un poco más interactivo.- dijo el ente. -Podrán hacerte algunas preguntas y tu recuerdo les responderá de acuerdo a sus limitaciones.-

A Ron le parecía una buena idea.

-Muy bien manos a la obra.- dijo Ron mientras colocaba unos últimos recuerdos.

-Deberías comenzar desde aquí y después comenzar con recuerdos.- dijo el Ente que parecía muy entretenida con toda la situación. -Yo no apareceré así que solo ignórame.-

-No debe ser muy difícil.- dijo Ron y a continuación carraspeo un poco para aclararse la voz.

-Harry, Ginny, Profesor Dumbledore…- dijo Ron tratando de imaginarse donde se encontrarían. -Si están viendo esto significa que estoy muerto o a punto de morir.- Ron no pudo evitar sentir una enorme desazón al decir esas palabras. No quería morir, no quería dejar a Hermione sola pero sabía que era una posibilidad y estaba dispuesto a aceptarla pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que este mundo terminara arruinado a manos de Voldemort. -Seguramente se deben estar preguntando que es esto que ven. Creo que no hay una forma fácil de explicarlo excepto viéndolo con sus propios ojos y para eso deben seguirme.-

El Ente le levanto el pulgar sonriendo aprobatoriamente. Ron rodó los ojos y se introdujo en el pensadero.

Ron se encontró en la Madriguera, podía observarse los rostros alegres de sus hijos y sobrinos mientras conversaban era poco antes de comenzar el partido de Quidditch que había terminado enviándolo a ese mundo.

-Los años no pasan solos.- dijo Ron. Afortunadamente en ese momento no se observaba a Harry y a Ginny interactuando, el no quería darles ni una pista de que terminarían juntos. -Seguramente les debe costar creer lo que están viendo…- el recuerdo podía verse a sus hermanos conversando tranquilamente al borde del campo de juego. -Pero déjenme asegurarles que todo lo que ven es un recuerdo real.-

En ese momento la imagen se traslado y parecían estar volando en el aire junto a Ron que se encontraba custodiando los aros de su equipo. En ese momento una Bludger comenzó a dirigirse hacía su hija.

-¡Merlín!¡No!¡Rosie!- dijo el Ron del recuerdo antes de lanzarse para cubrir con su cuerpo a su hija.

Ron no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, el daría su vida por cualquiera de sus hijos. La imagen se traslado junto al Ron adulto y observo como la Bludger impactaba en su cuerpo. El golpe parecía realmente doloroso y cayo varios metros con el cuerpo torcido en un ángulo algo extraño. A continuación observo como su familia se reunía en torno a él, su rostro se veía muy pálido y, si hubiera sido un muggle habría muerto sin remedio.

-¿Pa..Papá?¿Estás bien?... Háblanos - dijo Hugo.

-¡Papi! ¡Di algo!- dijo Rose en ese momento llego Hermione y el resto de su familia. Escucho a Harry que pedía que hagan lugar.

-Herms...- dijo con un hilo de voz el Ron adulto.

-¡No hables amor ahora te curaremos!- dijo Hermione llorando.

-Te amo Herms... siempre te ame...- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Y te sigo amando.- dijo Ron sin poder evitarlo pero se obligo a no dejarse caer en sentimentalismos. -Como se dan cuenta Hermione es mi esposa, tenemos dos hijos: Rosie que es brillante como su madre, y Hugo que aunque no lo quiera reconocer también es muy inteligente.-

Ron hizo una pausa antes de continuar. El recuerdo estaba como congelado seguramente era obra del ente, pero no se quejó era mejor así.

-Por eso es que los elegí a ustedes para saber esto.- dijo Ron. -No puedo mostrarle nada de esto a Hermione, no puede quedarse pensando en lo que hubiera sido si yo hubiera sobrevivido… debe seguir adelante.-

El recuerdo se oscureció y apareció Ron con once años tirado en el suelo con expresión de dolor. George, Ginny y su madre se encontraban junto a él a pocos pasos se encontraba Fred.

-Solo se cayó... - dijo Fred.

-No pudimos atraparlo...- dijo George con voz preocupada

-No fue culpa de nadie fue esa maldita Bludger- dijo sin aliento el Ron del recuerdo mientras abría los ojos -denme un momento... - dijo apoyando la cabeza en el pasto- en unos minutos estoy otra vez arriba... pero ya no voy a jugar busquen otro guardián... ¿dónde están todos?-

- ¿Bludger...? ¿Qué Bludger?- dijo Ginny pareciendo muy confusa.

-La que James le lanzó a Rosie.- dijo Ron

-¿James?¿Rosie?¿Quiénes son esos?- dijo George.

Ron abrió los ojos y trato de ponerse de pie.

-¡Pero que demonios te pasa George!- dijo Ron sonando confundido.

-No soy George, soy Fred.- dijo George tratando de bromear.

-¿Que?- dijo el Ron del recuerdo poniéndose de pie trabajosamente y con una expresión siniestra a continuación comenzó a observar a todos los presentes como si fueran enemigos.

-Sé que no puedes ser Fred...- dijo con tono frío mientras empezaba a retroceder de su familia.

-Es verdad. Yo soy Fred... - dijo Fred detrás de él -No te lo tomes a mal pequeño Ronnie solo es una Broma -

La expresión de Ron al ver a su hermano muerto pasó de confusión a dolor y finalmente a una furia que ningún niño de once años debería tener. A continuación le se lanzó a golpear a su hermano.

-¡Ron! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Deja a tu hermano ahora mismo!- dijo su madre.

-¡Cállate! - dijo mientras agarraba a Fred del cuello.

Ron por primera vez pudo ver las expresiones de pánico de su familia. Eran comprensibles, el nunca se había comportado así.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está mi familia? No te voy a preguntar dos veces basura - dijo derramando furia en cada palabra. Ginny lo observaba muy asustada sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Yo... Ron... Que te ocurre... Nosotros estamos aquí... cálmate. No estas pensando bien.- dijo Fred

Su madre le lanzó una maldición antes de que pudiera golpear nuevamente a su hermano.

-Deben entender que estuviera confundido.- dijo Ron una vez que el recuerdo se detuvo. -Estaba muy confundido, en un momento estaba con mi familia y un instante después me encontraba en este extraño lugar…- el pelirrojo hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -Fred murió cuando yo tenía diecisiete años… nunca lo superamos del todo… y verlo de nuevo haciendo esa estúpida broma con George, fue demasiado. Pero si todo sale bien no tendremos que preocuparnos por Fred. Cuando llegue aquí no entendia bien donde me encontraba, era tan parecido al lugar del cual provengo y al mismo tiempo tan diferente, pero creo que lo mejor es que lo vean con sus propios ojos.-

En ese momento el recuerdo se desvaneció. A continuación Ron aterrizó en un pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts. Ron agradeció el cambio de ambiente.

-La imagen les debe resultar familiar.- dijo Ron mientras se asomaba en un compartimento dentro de el se encontraban Harry, Hermione y el mismo. Ron estaba intentado cambiarle el color a Scabbers -Pero como se darán cuenta hay algunas diferencias.-

Susan no estaba presente, Harry vestía las miserables ropas que habían pertenecido a Dudley y en su frente se podía observar la cicatriz con forma de rayo que tantos problemas le había dado.

-Este fue mi primer viaje.- dijo Ron. -Como pueden ver Hermione se comporta como siempre y Harry… tu no has tenido tanta suerte.- Ron se preguntó como sería la mejor forma de lanzarse a la explicación y finalmente decidió simplemente decirlo. -Tus

padres murieron intentando salvarte de Voldemort, John nunca existió en donde provengo. Tu eras el niño que vivió. Cuando llegue aquí pensé que era el pasado pero, rápidamente me di cuenta que era un pasado y no mi pasado. Créeme que fue bastante difícil de asimilar cuando supe que tu no eras el niño que vivió.-

Ron se imagina que si en ese momento Harry estuviera escuchando sus palabras estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. La imagen cambio nuevamente, esta vez se encontraban en el gran comedor. Harry, Hermione y Ron cenaban en la mesa de Gryffindor durante su segundo año luciendo sus uniformes con las insignias de la casa de los leones, en la mesa de al lado Susan conversaba tranquilamente con Hannah Abbott y Megan Jones ajena a la presencia del trio.

-Resulta extraño vernos a los tres con los mismos colores.- dijo Ron y agregó volviendose a la mesa de Hufflepuff. -Susie nunca formo parte de nuestro grupo… en cierta forma la vida fue mejor para ella aquí. Sus padres estaban vivos, pero nunca supe que fue de ella después de Hogwarts y ahora lo lamento mucho. En cierta forma preferiría que aquí también permaneciera al margen, lo que vamos a tener que vivir es muy duro… y no he podido evitar tomarle cariño, en cierta forma me recuerda a Rosie…-

Ron se obligó a continuar con sus explicaciones.

-Estamos en mi segundo año… pasaron bastantes cosas.- dijo Ron. -Tuvimos que lidiar también con el asunto del heredero de Slytherin. Todo el mundo pensaba que Harry estaba abriendo la Cámara de los Secretos pero, en aquí no te sacaron de Hogwarts y el diario… todo el tiempo lo tuvo Ginny. Y Ginny, lamento no haberte podido decir nada sobre el diario, créeme que intente por todos los medios que no cayera en tus manos hermanita, pero de alguna retorcida forma todo terminó sucediendo peor incluso peor aquí.-

Ron hizo una nueva pausa antes de continuar.

-Susan nunca estuvo con nosotros en Diagon Alley el día que Lucius Malfoy peleo con papá.- dijo Ron. -Patrick Granger es un tipo de lo más tranquilo en el mundo del cual provengo… es dentista ¿Pueden creerlo?. Y Hermione no tiene un hermano… todo eso es de lo más extraño para mi…-

-Pero me imagino que quieren saber porque nunca les dije nada.- dijo Ron y agregó observando siniestramente al ente. -Eso es la culpa de los que me han traído aquí, unos entes miserables que me separaron de mi familia y no permiten pedir ayuda a nadie-

El ente se cruzó de brazos pareciendo molesta.

-Según dicen no puedo alterar el libre albedrío de las personas.- dijo Ron. -Y puede ser que tengan razón… pero no me voy a demorar más continuemos.-

La imagen volvió a cambiar. Esta vez era la casa de los gritos la escena transcurría mientras se aclaraba la situación entre Sirius, Pettigrew y Remus.

-Creo que sobran las palabras.- dijo Ron simplemente. -Violet no existía en este mundo. Pettigrew, si bien era un traidor, no era el psicópata con el cual nos encontramos aquí… la profesora Rydberg… nunca existió, no podría haberlo hecho. Ariadna murió siendo una niña - Ron no dio más detalles, correspondía a Dumbledore revelar la identidad de la bisabuela de la profesora de Runas.

La imagen cambio nuevamente, era el torneo de los Tres Magos. El cuerpo de Cedric Diggory yacía en el suelo inmóvil. Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería el resultado de este torneo.

-Está fue la noche que Voldemort regresó.- dijo Ron. -No pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo pero esta vez haré todo lo posible para evitar que Cedric muera.-

Sin decir más palabras pasaron al siguiente recuerdo. Lentamente Ron fue describiendo su quinto y sexto año, explicando que era la profecía y en que consistían un horrcrux. Finalmente llegó al último año y explico como localizarlos y las precauciones que se debían tener. Les indicó que el ya se había cargado un horcrux, la tiara y que podrían encontrarla en la sala de los requerimientos.

Uno de los últimos recuerdos eran todos los alumnos del gran comedor preparándose para la batalla y las desastrosas palabras de Pansy Parkinson. Ron no pudo evitar notar que, a pesar de ser mayor, su compañera no podía ser más diferente. Esta chica tenía una expresión de malicia en el rostro, era bastante más flaca, las mejillas y los ojos hundidos, y poseía un color poco saludable en la piel.

-Es increíble lo diferente que es Pansy.- dijo Ron sin poder evitar observar detenidamente a su compañera.

-La vida de Pansy fue muy diferente en tu mundo.- dijo el ente interviniendo por primera vez. -Su familia y su casa la convirtieron en una persona amargada y dañina. Además tenía bastante presión para estar siempre impecable y esbelta. Su madre siempre le criticaba que no estaba en forma y eso la llevó a hacer cualquier cosa para estar delgada incluso perder su salud.-

Ron entendía a lo que el ente se refería.

-Pero sus peores enemigos no estaban en esta sala sino dentro de ella misma… a este punto ya había perdido demasiado el rumbo.- continuó el ente -Créeme que lo que mejor que le ha ocurrido a esa chica es terminar en Gryffindor. Sabe que no hay forma de complacer a su familia haga lo que haga, si bien tiene esperazas de que la acepten no hará nada para cambiar.-

El ente tenía razón. La chica que era su compañera de casa era una chica bastante bonita y saludable. Además, aunque Ron no lo quisiera reconocer, había demostrado en más de una ocasión ser una Gryffindor hecha y derecha. La Pansy de su mundo se había transformado en un ser despreciable y no quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido con ella después de la guerra. Pero, en cierta forma, sentía lastima por ella.

El siguiente recuerdo fue la batalla. Ron revivió nuevamente la muerte de su hermano y de tantos otros.

-Pase lo que pase…- dijo Ron sombríamente. -No permitan que esto vuelva a ocurrir.-

Finalmente llegó un nuevo recuerdo se encontraban en el Anden 9 y ¾ pero esta vez habían pasado muchos años. Ron era nuevamente un adulto, junto con su esposa, y estaba acompañando a su hijo a su primer viaje en tren.

-Rose ya se ha encontrado un compartimento.- dijo Hugo mientras observaba algo nerviosamente con sus ojos azules tratando de encontrar un camarote vacío para él. -No es que quisiera ir con ella, va a estar con sus amigos.-

-No te preocupes Hugo, hay lugar para todos.- dijo Ron tranquilizadoramente.

-Y vas a hacer un motón de amigos.- dijo Hermione sonriendo maternalmente.

Caminaron unos segundos más junto al tren color escarlata en busca de un vagon vacío. En el andén podían observarse a unos conocidos. Estaba Hannah Longbottom, la esposa de Neville; unos cuantos metros más adelante, su antigua novia, Lavender, junto a su esposo Seamus. Pero todavía no se veía a ningún otro Weasley o Potter, solo Hermione conseguía que Ron llegara temprano. Como era de esperarse muchos los observaban al pasar ya fuese porque los conocían o simplemente por la pura curiosidad que despertaban dos héroes de la guerra contra Voldemort realizando una actividad tan mundana como acompañar a sus hijos al expreso de Hogwarts.

-Creo que aquí podremos encontrar un lugar.- dijo Hermione. -Papá te acompañara a tu camarote para que puedas dejar tus cosas, seguramente va a haber muchas personas ahí arriba y no sería bueno que nosotros tres estemos ayudando a congestionar los corredores pero no te preocupes que estaré aquí afuera y estaré esperando que vengas a despedirte.-

Y a continuación le dio un asfixiante abrazo digno de Molly Weasley.

-¡Hughie estás tan grande que apenas puedo creerlo!- dijo Hermione sin poder contener unas lagrimas. -Prométeme que escribirás ni bien llegues y que estudiaras mucho.-

-Lo prometo mamá.- dijo Hugo dejándose abrazar.

Hermione sonrío a su hijo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Será mejor que vayan subiendo…- dijo Hermione mientras acomodaba un poco el cabello de su hijo.

Ron le sonrió a su esposa dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

-Vamos hijo.- dijo Ron subiendo el baúl de Hugo por la escalera. -Vamos a buscarte un lugar.-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el corredor del vagón. La mayoría de los compartimentos tenían algunos estudiantes dentro.

-Papá ¿Estuviste asustado durante tu selección?- dijo Hugo finalmente poniendo en palabras lo que lo estaba poniendo tan nervioso.

Ron sabía cuales era los temores de todos los ingresantes a primer año.

-No te mentiré hijo.- dijo Ron. -Estaba bastante preocupado… pero eso era más que nada porque tus tíos Fred y George me dijeron que había que pelear contra un troll para ser seleccionado.-

Hugo rió ante el comentario de su padre.

-Creo que aquí hay lugar.- dijo Ron observando un compartimento en el que solo había dos niñas que evidentemente era su primer viaje. Una tenía el cabello rubio y estaba de pie observando por la ventana, la otra pelirroja que era prácticamente una copia de Ginny, la única diferencia era que tenía anteojos, ojos azules y el cabello algo ondulado.

-¡Lucy! Genial que te encuentro- el hijo de Ron parecía sentirse bastante aliviado de poder contar con un rostro familiar en su primer viaje a Hogwarts.

-¡Hugo!- dijo la sobrina de Ron sonriéndole a su primo. -Es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado, este tren puede ser un poco grande.-

Ron acomodo el baúl de su hijo sobre uno de los asientos.

-Hola Lucy ¿Donde están tus padres?- preguntó Ron algo intrigado.

Era increíble lo parecida que la niña era a Ginny. Lily en un principio era más parecida a su madre pero con el tiempo se volvió más parecida a su abuela paterna.

-Mami esta junto a la ventana.- dijo Lucy. El ángulo de visión que tenía no le permitía a Ron ver a su cuñada. -Es para que papi pueda encontrarnos cuando llegue, se retrasó en el trabajo… pero prometió que llegaría.-

La cara de la niña revelaba que quería despedirse de su padre antes de partir.

-Me imagino que debe estar viniendo.- dijo Ron tranquilamente. -Tu padre no se perdería esto por nada del mundo.-

Percy en esos años estaba prácticamente ahogado por el trabajo.

-Bueno solo falta que lleguen Louis y Lily…- dijo Hugo sentándose pesadamente en el asiento que quedaba junto a la ventana.

En ese momento la niña que estaba junto a la ventana se dio vuelta.

-Disculpa pero ese es mi asiento.- dijo la niña.

-No veo tu nombre en el.- dijo Hugo.

-¡Yo llegue primero!- dijo la niña fulminando al hijo de Ron con sus ojos celestes.

-¡Tu estabas de pie!- dijo Hugo enrojeciendo.

Ron decidió que era momento de intervenir.

-Hugo no pelees.- dijo Ron. -Hay asientos de sobra, déjaselo a Alice.-

El hijo de Ron se levanto algo molesto y se cambio de asiento.

-La llamaste por su nombre a esa…- dijo Hugo intrigado.

-¡Ey!- se quejo Alice sonando indignada.

-¿La conoces?- continuó Hugo sin dar importancia a las quejas de la chica.

-Claro que la conozco y tu también.- dijo Ron tranquilamente. -Es la hija de Neville.-

Hugo observo a la chica sin inquisidoramente.

-Probablemente no lo recuerden, eran muy pequeños.- dijo Ron sonriendo. -Pero se pasaron una tarde muy entretenidos apilando cubos de madera una vez que fuimos a visitar a Neville y Hannah. Se llevaron muy bien los dos.-

Ahora los dos niños enrojecieron visiblemente.

-La hija de un profesor.- dijo Hugo por lo bajo algo molesto.

Alice le respondió sacándole la lengua.

-Alice no saques la lengua.- dijo una voz desde la ventana reprendiendo a la niña. Era Hannah junto a ella estaba Hermione y Audrey, la esposa de Percy.

-Veo que ya hiciste amigos Hugo.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¡Mamá! ¡No somos amigos!- dijo el hijo de Ron y Hermione algo molesto.

Alice también negó con la cabeza como si fuera algo terrible lo que Hermione acababa de decir. Ron no pudo menos que lanzar una carcajada.

-Voy a ir con tu madre hijo. Cuida a las chicas.- dijo Ron dándole un abrazo a Hugo y agregó en tono de broma. -Lucy, Hugo recuerden si no entran a Gryffindor olvídense de regresar en navidad.-

-Si papá.- dijo Hugo con un hilo de voz.

-Sí tío Ron.- dijo Lucy palideciendo.

Los dos chicos parecían estar muy preocupados ahora.

-¡Ron! No digas esas cosas. Ni siquiera en broma.- dijo Hermione algo molesta con su marido y agregó dirigiéndose a los dos niños. -Estaremos muy orgullosos de ustedes estén en la casa que estén.-

Las palabras de Hermione parecieron devolverles un poco la tranquilidad a los dos niños. En ese momento apareció Percy en la puerta del camarote, parecía estar muy cansado.

-¡Papi! ¡Viniste!- dijo Lucy levantose de su lugar de un salto.

-Por supuesto que vine, Lucy.- dijo Percy sonriendo ampliamente a la menor de sus hijas mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

En ese momento el recuerdo se detuvo.

-La vida no fue fácil para Lucy.- dijo Ron observando a su sobrina. -Nunca tuvimos relación con un Slytherin que no estuviera involucrado con Voldemort. El único que era más o menos decente era Severus Snape y como pueden imaginarse no nos despertaba muchas simpatías.-

Ron hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Fue una sorpresa cuando terminó en Slytherin.- dijo Ron. -No tuvo las cosas demasiados fáciles… especialmente por parte de su nosotros, su familia.-

El recuerdo se desvaneció y apareció un oscuro corredor del castillo de Hogwarts. Ron con doce años volvía caminando de la Cámara de los Secretos con un pedazo de pie de basilisco escondido en su túnica. A continuación se desarrollo la escena en la cual encontró a la Lucy de su mundo que le comunicaba de la muerte de Percy y el distanciamiento de su familia paterna. En este recuerdo podía verse al ente interactuando con el y con su sobrina, seguramente el ser que tomaba la forma de Alice Longbottom se borraría de alguna manera.

-Me imagino que saben lo que tiene que hacer.- dijo Ron finalmente. -Asegúrense que Percy no muera pero, algo que es igual de importante, asegúrense de perdonarlo. Lucy tiene razón, por más que no nos guste lo que diga, la tiene. No sé que es lo que hará Percy después de que lo golpeé pero intentare que no se aleje de la familia y en el caso que se aleje como en mi mundo… permítanle regresar.-

El recuerdo se desvaneció y Ron se encontró nuevamente en la sala de los requerimientos junto al pensadero.

-Espero que no tenga necesidad de utilizar este recuerdo.- dijo el pelirrojo. -Pero si es así, lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió y haberles ocultado la verdad. Espero que esto les sirva para poder hacer que todo termine lo mejor posible. Y Harry, a pesar de que no seas el niño que vivió en este mundo no significa que no seas la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para derrotar a Voldemort, lo has demostrado en estos años y se que puedes hacerlo.-

-Y… ¡Corte!- dijo el ente pareciendo muy satisfecha. -Debo reconocer que esto es mucho pero mucho mejor, puede verse todo por lo que tuviste que pasar. Muestra a un Ronald Weasley tan resignado, maduro y noble a pesar de las circunstancias… yo creo que sigues siendo un bruto pero realmente quedaste bien parado el recuerdo.-

-Cállate.- dijo Ron sonando cansado.

A continuación el ente envió los recuerdos a la cabeza de Ron.

-Hemos terminado por ahora.- dijo el ente. -Nos veremos más adelante, trata de no matarte. Detestaría tener que enviar ese recuerdo y, aunque no lo creas te he tomado cariño.-

A continuación, tocó el hombro de Ron que se encontró instantáneamente en su cama en la torre de Gryffindor. El pelirrojo se quedo pensando en las palabras del ente antes de finalmente caer dormido. El espera no morir tampoco.

Al día siguiente Ron sintió que un par de brazos lo sacudían para que se despertara, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que tenía Ron le lanzó su almohada de mal humor a quienes sean que lo molestaban.

-Lárguense.- dijo Ron aun muy dormido. -Es Sábado…-

-Vamos Ron.- dijo Neville corriendo completamente las cortinas de la cama de su amigo. -Debemos ir a ver quienes colocan sus nombres en el Cáliz, tus hermanos ya tienen todo preparado.-

La repentina luz obligó al pelirrojo a cerrar los ojos. A continuación, con muy pocas ganas se levanto y, tras vestirse, se unió al resto de sus compañeros de habitación. Cuando bajaron se encontraron con Lavender, Parvati y Pansy. Ron no pudo evitar contemplar durante a la antigua Slytherin mientras conversaba con sus amigas. Después de haber visto a la versión de su mundo de origen no pudo evitar preguntarse que le depararía el futuro a la chica, sin duda sería algo mejor. Sus compañeras rápidamente se unieron a los chicos.

Al bajar al vestíbulo vieron a unas veinte personas agrupadas allí, todas contemplando el cáliz de fuego.

-¿Ya ha dejado alguien su nombre?- le preguntó Neville a Katie Bell, la cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor.

Todos los de Durmstrang.- contestó ella. -Pero hasta ahora no he visto a ninguno de Hogwarts.-

Ron sabía que Viktor Krum sería elegido por Durmstrang seguramente, a pesar de que no le gustara admitirlo su contendiente por el corazón de Hermione era el más capacitado para representar a su colegio.

-Seguro que unos cuantos dejaron sus nombres después de que nos acostamos.- dijo

John.

En ese momento escucharon unos risas detrás de ellos. Al volverse, vio a Fred, George y Lee Jordan que bajaban corriendo la escalera. Los tres parecían algo nerviosos.

-Ya está.- les dijo Fred. -Acabamos de tomárnosla.-

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- dijo Neville sonando poco convencido. -Además no se ven más viejos que ayer.-

-Una gota cada uno.- explicó George. -Sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos.-

-Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio entre los tres.- acotó Lee sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Listos?.- les dijo Fred a su hermano y su amigo. -Entonces, vamos. Yo voy primero…-

-No puedo creer que vayan a hacer esto.- dijo Katie Bell y agregó después de unos segundos. -Bueno no sé de que me sorprendo…-

-Son Fred y George.- dijo John riendo. -Si alguien puede burlar el circulo de edad son ellos dos.-

El hermano de Ron avanzó hasta el borde de la línea y se quedó allí. Luego, observado

por todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomó aire y dio un paso para cruzar la línea. Durante una fracción de segundo, creyó que el truco había funcionado. George, desde luego, también lo creyó, porque profirió un grito de triunfo y avanzó tras Fred.

Pero en ese momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo como si los hubieran enlazado a un camión en movimiento. Cayeron al suelo de frío granito a tres metros de distancia y, para colmo de males, a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca. En el vestíbulo, todos nadie de los presentes pudo evitar reír. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro.

Lee Jordan viendo lo que había ocurrido tomó la decisión más sabía y desistió de su idea de ingresar al Torneo de Los Tres Magos.

-Se los advertí.- dijo la voz del profesor Dumbledore que aparentemente se estaba divirtiendo bastante con la situación.

A continuación avanzó hacia Fred y George sonriendo.

-Les sugiero que los dos vayan a ver a Madame Pomfrey.- dijo el director tranquilamente -Está atendiendo ya a la señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, y al señor Summers, de Hufflepuff, que también decidieron envejecerse un poquito. Aunque tengo que decir que me gusta más sus barbas que la que les ha salido a ellos.-

Los Gemelos partieron rumbo salieron para la enfermería acompañados por Lee, que todavía se reía con ganas. Lentamente Ron, y el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a dirigirse rumbo al Gran comedor para desayunar.

-Oye Katie…- dijo John a su compañera de equipo. -Sabes algo de Oliver, lo último que escuche era que estaba probándose como Guardián para el Puddlemere United.-

-Consiguió ingresar.- dijo la chica y agregó sonando algo molesta. -Lo único que hace es mandarme cartas contándome de los entrenamientos, el equipo y otras estupideces.-

Ron sonrió, en su mundo Katie y Oliver habían terminado juntos después de la guerra. El antiguo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor había estado un poco ciego para darse cuenta de que la chica estaba loca por él. Aunque Ron no era un ejemplo de conducta al momento de las relaciones sentimentales.

-Oh ya sabes como es Oliver.- dijo John. -El equipo primero.-

-Si ya lo sé.- dijo Katie lanzando un suspiro y se acomodo su cabello rubio con algo de pesar. -Es solo que me gustaría que viniera a Hogsmeade alguna vez… ya sabes para visitar al equipo.-

-Si claro… El equipo primero.- dijo John riendo sin dejarse engañar por la cazadora y consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara visiblemente y le dedicara una mirada molesta con sus ojos castaños.

Finalmente ingresaron al gran comedor. Como era Halloween, la sala estaba engalanada para la ocasión, con murciélagos, calabazas que lanzaban sonrisas macabras a todos los que pasaban.

Ron observó las mesas de las demás casas. Hermione, Harry y Susan aun no habían llegado. Lo cual resultaba algo extraño, especialmente en el caso de su futura esposa.

El grupo se sentó cerca de sus compañeros de séptimo para ver si alguno había colocado su nombre en el Cáliz.

-Corre por ahí el rumor de que Warrington se ha levantado temprano para echar el pergamino con su nombre.- dijo Dean.

-Lo conozco…- dijo Pansy. -Sus padres son amigos de los míos, es un idiota. No creo que el Cáliz lo seleccione.-

-Esperemos que no.- dijo Lavender.

-¿Quién es Warrington?- pregunto intrigada Violet Potter que, pocos minutos antes se había unido al grupo, junto con sus amigos para escuchar todas las noticias referidas al torneo.

-Ese sujeto grande cómo un troll.- dijo Pansy señalando discretamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Warrington estaba comiendo. -Y con los modales de un troll…-

-Espero que no tengamos de campeón a nadie de Slytherin.- dijo Neville. -No me cae simpático ni Warrington ni ninguno de sus compañeros de año.-

La rivalidad entre casas estaba en su mayor punto antes de la selección del campeón.

-Y los de Hufflepuff hablan todos de Diggory.- comentó Seamus con desdén.

-Es más capaz de lo que crees.- dijo Ron.

En ese momento vieron entrar en el Gran Comedor, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza, a Angelina Johnson. La chica fue hacia ellos, se sentó y les dijo que había colocado su nombre dentro del Cáliz de Fuego.

-Me alegra ver que no te haya salido barba.- dijo John.

-Mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada.- explicó la cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor.

-¡Espero que quedes tú, Angelina!- dijo Neville.

-Sí, mejor tú que Diggory.- dijo Seamus, lo que arrancó miradas molestas de unos de Hufflepuff que pasaban al lado para sentarse a tomar el desayuno.

Pocos minutos después aparecieron Harry, Hermione y Susan, que se dirigieron rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor a saludar al pelirrojo.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Ron. -¿Donde se habían metido?-

-Sarah Fawcett tuvo la brillante idea de intentar entrar al torneo y terminó con una barba como la del profesor Dumbledore.- dijo Hermione. -Con Padma, Mandy y Lisa la acompañamos a la enfermería.-

-Eso escuchamos.- dijo Ron sonriendo divertido.

-Yo me quede dormido.- dijo Harry. -Me gustaría haberlo visto-

-Yo también me quede dormida.- dijo Susan sonando algo avergonzada. -Me perdí el momento en el cual Cedric puso su nombre en el Cáliz.-

-No te perdiste de tanto.- mascullo John. Ron lo escucho perfectamente pero los demás aparentemente no.

-Creo que deberíamos aprovechar que es sábado ir a visitar a Hagrid.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw. -No hemos ido a verlo desde que llegamos.-

-Es una buena idea.- dijo Harry. -Pero creo que sería lo mejor que nosotros llevemos la comida.-

Nadie tenía animo para comer las tortas con consistencia de piedra ni los bocadillos de comadreja que preparaba Hagrid. Finalmente las chicas y Harry se dirigieron a sus mesas a desayunar.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Susan mientras se sentaba junto a sus compañeros. -Lamento no haber venido con ustedes. No entiendo porque no me despertaron.-

-Lo intentamos.- dijo Megan, la compañera de cuarto de la pelirroja. -Pero no lo conseguimos, duermes como un tronco.-

-Si, es verdad.- dijo Susan sonando resignada. -Creo que podría pasar un huracán por encima de mi casa y no me enteraría.-

-Lo sabemos.- dijeron Hannah y Megan al unísono.

-No te preocupes Susan.- dijo Justin tranquilamente mientras le servía un vaso de jugo de calabaza a su compañera. -Sabemos que querías estar ahí.-

-Gracias.- dijo Susan algo sonrojada mientras tomaba el vaso que le alcanzaba su amigo.

-Pero mejor que estés en la tribuna alentando por el campeón de Hufflepuff durante las pruebas.- dijo Justin seriamente.

-¡Claro que lo haré!- dijo Susan sonando indignada.

Justin esbozo una sonrisa.

-Me estabas tomando el pelo.- dijo Susan levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Justin riendo.

-Ernie golpéalo por mi.- dijo la pelirroja al chico que estaba sentado junto a Justin.

-Como ordenes Susan.- dijo Ernie, dándole un codazo no muy fuerte a su amigo.

-¡Hombres! Solo necesitan una excusa para empezar a golpearse como un par de cavernícolas.- dijo Megan.

-Me gustabas más cuando usabas ese tono de rarito y snob.- dijo Susan precipitadamente y enrojeciendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. -Me gustaba ese tono snob que utilizabas…-

Hannah y Megan observaron a su amiga inquisidoramente.

-Para ese tengo que tengo que empezar hablando del clima.- dijo Justin que había escuchado solamente la última parte de la frase de Susan ya que estaba ocupado devolviéndole el golpe a su amigo y a continuación se aclaro la garganta. -Una encantadora mañana de domingo, algo húmeda, ciertamente. Espero que usted me conceda el honor de su presencia y me permita acompañarla a la iglesia señorita Susan.-

-¿Iglesia?- dijeron Hannah y Megan al unísono.

-Solo era un ejemplo. Es una cosa muggle…- dijo Justin. -Muchas personas van los domingos.-

-Lo sabemos.- dijeron las chicas.

-Es que acaso son gemelas.- dijo Susan -Dejen de hablar las dos juntas.-

-Es donde las parejas se casan.- dijo Hannah observando a su compañero sin darle importancia al comentario de su amiga.

-Si. Entre otras cosas.- dijo Justin nerviosamente. -También hay velorios…-

En ese momento los aplausos provenientes del vestíbulo, seguramente destinados a algún candidato que había colocado su nombre, distrajeron a los compañeros de Susan y Justin que estaban interesados en ver quien se postulaba.

Mientras tanto Alexandra Rydberg se acercaba a la mesa de los profesores cargando una pesada pila de pergaminos. Esa mañana había estado ocupada corrigiendo unas tareas que debía entregar esa dentro de pocas horas. Lamentablemente los trabajos no era muy buenos, la mayoría de los alumnos habían estado bastante distraídos con la llegada de los colegios extranjeros y habían cometido muchos errores lo que volvió su tarea mucho más complicada. Afortunadamente había concluido con lo poco que le quedaba y ahora podía disfrutar del desayuno tranquilamente.

Sirius por su parte no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver la bonita figura de la profesora dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba él. Inmediatamente se acercó a su colega y tomó la pesada pila de pergaminos que cargaba.

-Gracias Sirius.- dijo Alex sonriendo ampliamente al auror, sintiéndose alagada con la atención.

-No deberías darles tanta tarea a tus alumnos, Alex.- dijo el último de los Black respondiendo a la sonrisa de la profesora de Runas.

-Es más fuerte que yo.- dijo Alex riendo mientras se dirigían a la mesa.

Cuando llegaron Sirius dejo el pesado bulto junto al lugar de Alex, en ese momento una figura que estaba sentada a pocos lugares de la mujer se levanto.

-Profesora…- dijo Igor Karkarov amablemente. -Creo que no he tenido la cortesía de presentarme Igor Karkarov, director de Durmstrang.-

Sirius observaba al hombre con una mirada asesina.

-Un gusto conocerlo.- dijo Alex cortésmente. -Alexandra Rydberg, profesora de Runas.-

-Rydberg…- dijo Karkarov. -Ese apellido es Escandinavo sino me equivoco…-

-Mis padres eran Daneses.- dijo la profesora de Runas.

-Quizás tuvimos el gusto de tenerlos en Durmstrang.- dijo el director formalmente.

-No lo creo…- dijo Alex. -Mis padres concurrieron a la escuela de magia de Gothland, en Suecia.-

Si bien mantenía las cortesías por respeto a Albus, a la profesora de Runas no le agradaba en lo más mínimo todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Durmstrang. El colegio era conocido por no permitir la entrada de hijos de muggles lo cual a Alexandra le parecía algo despreciable ya que le negaba educación mágica a niños que la necesitaban.

-Quizás algún familiar suyo.- dijo Karkarov.

-Puede ser que hallan tenido algún Heisenberg.- dijo Alex pronunciando la ei como si fueran una ai, el peso de la costumbre. -O quizás algún Voss.-

Alex sabía que si bien los apellidos de sus familiares pertenecían a familias sangre pura, ninguno de sus parientes había estado en Durmstrang y sabía que Karkarov se daría por enterado de cuales eran las lealtades de la familia.

-Puede ser.- dijo Karkarov diplomáticamente. -Tantos alumnos han pasado por nuestra casa que es difícil de recordar.-

-Que poco educada de mi parte…- dijo Alex deseando terminar con la conversación. -Le presento a Sirius Black, es nuestro instructor de duelo.-

El ultimo de los Black dio un paso al frente, se colocó a la izquierda de Alex y paso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la mujer protectóramente.

-Auror… Black.- dijo Sirius observando al hombre fríamente con sus ojos grises remarcando su cargo como oficial del ministerio de magia. -Y yo te recuerdo Karkarov…-

El hombre palideció ligeramente, realizó una sutil reverencia a la profesora y volvió a su lugar.

-¿Sirius?- dijo Alex volviéndose hacia el hombre.

Sirius separó una silla de la mesa para que se Alex tomara asiento y a continuación se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Conoces a ese hombre?- pregunto la profesora intrigada por la actitud del auror.

-Claro que lo conozco.- dijo Sirius con desprecio. -Era un mortifago, Ojoloco lo atrapó poco después de la caída de Voldemort. En esos años estábamos tratando de atrapar a todos los que podíamos… Y si puedo me asegurare de que ninguno como él o Pettigrew escape de la justicia otra vez.-

A Alexandra le costaba imaginarse al último de los Black como un auror, arriesgando su vida. Si bien lo había visto en acción un par de veces, estaba acostumbrada a verlo como su molesto compañero de año, como el instructor de duelo o como ese hombre amable que iba a visitarla en la enfermería y la hacía sentirse tan bien con su presencia. Que tal si por su trabajo debía cruzarse con Pettigrew o algún hombre igual de maligno. La idea de que terminara herido o muerto era demasiado para ella, y el considerar esa posibilidad le trajo un enorme pesar en el corazón. No podía imaginarse como sería su vida sin él, sin sus bromas… En ese momento cayo en la cuenta de que, de alguna forma que no podía comprender, su corazón estaba con Sirius y eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo de hecho estaba feliz de haberlo descubierto finalmente. La pregunta era si Sirius la quería como ella a él. Podía ser que sí, últimamente se llevaban muy bien, pero no se apresuraría por averiguarlo.

-¿Alex?- preguntó el auror, evidentemente había estado en silencio demasiado tiempo.

La profesora de Runas se encontró sonriendo bobamente sin motivo aparente.

-Lo lamento… Yo….- dijo Alex tratando de comportarse como una mujer adulta y no como una colegiala enamorada… pero era tan difícil. -Me perdí en mis pensamientos.-

Sirius no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud de la profesora. Que frunció el seño y lo observó de una manera que no pudo evitar perderse en el azul de sus ojos.

Después del almuerzo el cuarteto se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid. En el camino se cruzaron con Ginny y Ron insistió para que se uniera a ellos. Su hermana acepto de buen grado y se mantuvo muy entretenida conversando con Harry el resto del camino.

Al acercarse a la cabaña de Hagrid, al borde del bosque prohibido. Vieron el gigantesco carruaje de color azul claro en el que habían llegado los alumnos de Beauxbaton y que les servían de dormitorios mientras durara su estancia en Hogwarts.

Harry llamó a la puerta de Hagrid, y los estruendosos ladridos de Fang respondieron al instante.

-¡Ya era hora!- dijo Hagrid, sonriendo tras abrir la puerta. -Creía que no se acordaban de dónde vivo.-

-Claro que nos acordamos donde vives Hagrid.- dijo Hermione. -Reconozco que hemos demorado un poco en venir a visitarte.-

-Hemos estado un poco ocupados con todo el asunto de los castigos.- dijo Ron.

-Es verdad.- dijo Hagrid. -Dumbledore los tuvo puliendo armaduras hasta que brillaran.-

-Y sacando tierra de las rendijas de las baldosas.- dijo Ron.

-Y encerando pisos…- agregó Susan.

-Y limpiando candelabros.- acotó Ginny.

-No se olviden de limpiar todas las ventanas.- agregó Hermione.

-Y los baños…- dijo con desagrado Harry.

-Bueno, animo.- dijo Hagrid sonriendo. -Que el castillo les ha quedado muy bonito… pero no se queden ahí afuera pasen.-

Los cinco chicos ingresaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Todos los muebles recordaban en tamaño del habitante de la sencilla casa. Pero los chicos ya estaban acostumbrados y se sentaron en unas banquetas mientras Hagrid colocaba el agua en el fuego para preparar unas tazas de té.

-Como has estado Fang.- dijo Susan mientras le hacía mimos al perro del guardabosques de Hogwarts. -Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos.-

El perro colocó su gigantesca cabeza sobre la falda de la pelirroja Hufflepuff y se dejó acariciar sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

Hagrid estaba usando su mejor traje peludo, color marrón, una corbata a amarilla con cuadros naranja y se había peinado con algo que tenía una consistencia aceitosa. El atuendo del guardabosques no pasó desapercibido a los chicos.

-Hagrid.- dijo Susan después de aguantarse unos minutos. -¿Qué es lo que estás utilizando?-

-Oh el traje…- dijo Hagrid algo nervioso. -Está noche es especial, y por eso creí que lo mejor era estar presentable.-

La apariencia de Hagrid era cualquier cosa menos presentable.

-Oh entiendo… Porque no te lavas el cabello y te quitas eso… que utilizaste para peinarte.- dijo Susan. -Te prometo que te haré un peinado que será de lo más elegante.-

-O no lo sé…- dijo Hagrid sonando poco convencido.

-Susan es la mejor haciendo peinados de todo Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione tratando de ayudar a su amiga a que mejore un poco el aspecto del guardabosques.

-Bueno eso solo un peinado.- dijo Hagrid riendo. -No creo que haya problema.-

Después de unos minutos Hagrid volvió con el cabello mojado y limpio.

-Siéntate…- Susan busco en la habitación un lugar adecuado -Aquí.-

Hagrid se sentó en una banqueta y Susan se paro sobre la mesa para quedar a una altura adecuada.

-Bueno creo que será algo interesante.- dijo Hagrid mientras le pasaba a Susan un peine del tamaño de un rastrillo.

-Muy bien cierra los ojos.- dijo Susan y no los abras hasta que te lo diga.

A continuación Susan saco su varita y con un par de rápidos hechizos comenzó a cortar el cabello del semigigante.

-No te preocupes Hagrid solo emparejo las puntas.- dijo Susan. -Tu cabello va a quedar hermoso como las crines de un caballo.-

Susan estaba haciendo algo más que cortar puntas de cabellos, ya que una buena cantidad de cabello estaba cayendo sobre la mesa. Después de unos minutos en los que Harry y Ron se preguntaban seriamente resultaría toda la operación. Susan concluyo y el cabello de Hagrid mantenía el mismo largo pero tenía menos volumen y caía bastante mejor que antes. Lo que era más importante permitía peinarse además, Susan le emparejo un poco el largo de la barba.

-Muy bien ya puedes mirar.- dijo Susan después de levitar una bola de pelos al hogar donde se consumieron rápidamente desprendiendo un desagradable aroma.

Hagrid se acerco algo nervioso al espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes de su cabaña.

-Oh se ve bien. Gracias Susan.- dijo Hagrid mientras le daba un gran abrazo a Susie.

-De nada.- dijo la pelirroja sin aliento.

Los cinco conversaron tranquilamente con Hagrid mientras tomaban té y comían los bocadillos que habían traído desde las cocinas de Hogwarts mientras el guardabosques le contaba los problemas que estaba teniendo con los escregutos y como había tenido que separarlos para evitar que se mataran entre ellos. A Ron le recordaba mucho a otros tiempos, en otro mundo, en los cuales Harry, Hermione y él iban a la cabaña del semigigante a conversar tranquilamente. Hagrid estuvo a punto de revelarles en que consistía la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos pero finalmente consiguió contenerse.

Hacia las cinco y media se hacía de noche, los cinco chicos, decidieron que era el momento de volver al castillo para el banquete de Halloween. Y, lo más importante de todo, para el anuncio de los campeones de los colegios. Ron se preguntaba que sorpresa le depararía el cuarto campeón y como se lo tomaría el resto del colegio. Seguramente, al igual que en su mundo de origen, no muy bien.

-Voy con ustedes.- dijo Hagrid, cuando les anunció que partirían. -Esperen un segundo.

Hagrid se levantó, fue hasta la cómoda que había junto a la cama y empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella. Pocos segundos después un olor lacrimógeno inundó la habitación. Era un agua de colonia que Hagrid había decidido utilizar para la ocasión. Afortunadamente las caras de los chicos le dieron a entender que era demasiado y se lavo el rostro en un barril que estaba fuera.

-Bueno… ¿como veo?- pregunto una vez que se hubo secado el rostro con una toalla del tamaño de un mantel.

-¡Genial!- mintieron todos al unísono.

Afortunadamente Susan había hecho algo por mejorar el peinado del guardabosques pero lamentablemente la vestimenta era un caso perdido. En ese momento se percataron de que los alumnos de Beauxbatons comenzaron a dejar el carruaje guiados por la gigantesca Madame Maxine, evidentemente para acudir al banquete.

Rápidamente Hagrid, pero se dirigió hacia a Madame Maxime con una expresión embelesada.

-¡Se va al castillo con ella!- exclamó Hermione sin poder creer lo que veía.

Sin siquiera volver la vista hacia la cabaña, Hagrid caminaba pesadamente a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts al lado de Madame Maxime. Detrás de ellos iban los alumnos de Beauxbatons, casi corriendo para poder seguir las enormes zancadas de los dos gigantes.

-¡Le gusta!- dijo Ginny sonando incrédula.

Cerraron la puerta de la cabaña, ya que Hagrid la había olvidado abierta y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el castillo. Fuera estaba ya sorprendentemente oscuro.

-Miren, son los alumnos de Durmstrang.- susurró Harry. -También se dirigen al gran comedor.-

El grupo subía desde el lago hacia Hogwarts. A lo lejos podía verse la característica figura de Viktor Krum caminaba junto a Karkarov, y los otros alumnos de Durmstrang los seguían un poco rezagados.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Susan se apresuraron a entrar por la puerta principal del castillo.

Una vez dentro vieron que el Gran Comedor, iluminado por velas, estaba casi abarrotado. Habían quitado del vestíbulo el cáliz de fuego y lo habían puesto delante de la silla vacía de Dumbledore, sobre la mesa de los profesores. Fred y George, nuevamente sin barba, parecían haber superado bastante bien la decepción.

Los chicos se separaron y se dirigieron cada cual a su respectiva mesa. Ron y Ginny se acercaron donde se encontraban sus hermanos mayores y John Potter.

-Espero que salga Angelina- dijo Fred mientras Ron y Ginny se sentaban.

-Yo también.- dijo Ginny. -Es una de las mejores jugadoras que tenemos y sin dudas lo hará bien en el torneo.-

El banquete de Halloween les pareció mucho más largo de lo habitual, especialmente para Ron que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer estaba bastante nervioso. Pero, si bien tenía sus motivos particulares, no era el único que deseaba que la cena terminara y anunciaran quiénes habían sido seleccionados como campeones de sus respectivas escuelas.

Finalmente las bandejas desaparecieron, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Y el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los estudiantes. Ludo Bagman sonreía y parecía estar disfrutando de todo lo que sucedía, sin dudas debería estar nervioso ya que para esa altura los duendes deberían estar tratando de cobrarle lo que debía. Barty Crouch padre, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido. Sirius y Alex, al igual que el resto de los profesores, parecía muy interesados por ver quien era el campeón.

-Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión.- anunció Dumbledore. -Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón,

le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor y entre en la sala de al lado.- concluyo indicando la puerta que había detrás de su mesa.

A continuación se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y el gran comedor quedó casi a oscuras excepto por el Cáliz de Fuego en el cual ardían unas llamas de color blanco.

-Solo deben quedar unos instantes.- dijo Neville observando fijamente al Cáliz.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo de pergamino algo quemado.

Dumbledore tomó el trozo de pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

-El campeón de Durmstrang.- leyó el director en voz alta. -Será Viktor Krum.-

Krum se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin entre aplausos, caminó hacia el frente del Gran Comedor y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua. Ron también aplaudio pero con muy poco entusiasmo.

-Bueno eso era de esperarse.- dijo John. -A menos que alguno de sus compañeros tuviera algún talento oculto no tenían muchas oportunidades.-

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a

recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente

rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons.- dijo Dumbledore -Es ¡Fleur Delacour!-

La futura cuñada de Ron se puso de pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Está vez Ron aplaudió con bastante más entusiasmo, después de todo era familia… o lo sería.

-No puedo creer que eligieran a esa.- dijo Ginny con algo de desprecio.

-Se cree que porque es muy bonita tiene el mundo a sus pies.- dijo Lavender.

-Por supuesto…- dijo John observando como el cabello de Fleur ondeaba y ganándose un codazo de Parvati que lo devolvio a la realidad. -¡Que!-

-Comportate John y no babees la mesa.- le dijo Violet con el ceño fruncido.

Los compañeros de Fleur no lo estaban tomando demasiado bien. Dos de las chicas de Beauxbatons que no habían resultado elegidas estaban sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

Cuando Fleur hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts.

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo. El profesor Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino. Los instantes que el anciano director tardo en leer el nombre del campeón de Hogwarts fueron insoportables para Ron

-El campeón de Hogwarts.- anunció el director -Es ¡Cedric Diggory!

Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Entre los más alborotadores se encontraban, tal y como esperaba Ron, Susan y sus compañeros. El pelirrojo observó al muchacho alejarse y no pudo evitar sentir que de alguna forma debía haber evitado que ingresara, pero sabía que no la había. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar que perdiera el torneo y conservara la vida.

El resto de las mesas no estaban muy contentos con el resultado pero no había nada que pudiera hacerse al respecto.

-Al final terminaron eligiendo a uno con facha.- dijo Seamus no muy contento.

Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

Dumbledore pareciendo bastante contento cuando terminaron los aplausos y comenzó a recomendarle a los alumnos que les dieran todo el apoyo que fuera posible a los respectivos campeones. Ron por su parte no retiraba los ojos del Cáliz. Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo y arrojó otro trozo de

pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo tomo. Miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. El rostro del director era inmutable pero Ron pudo distinguir una sombra de preocupación en el anciano hombre. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

-John Potter.- dijo finalmente el director.

-¡Me lleva un demonio!- dijo el hermano de Harry poniéndose de pie muy sorprendido.

ooOooOoo

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Por suerte pude terminarlo antes del mes y espero que les haya gustado. Cumplí con mi objetivo de publicar antes de navidad, y ya que estoy les deseo unas felices fiestas adelantadas ya que seguramente nos vamos a volver a encontrar después de año nuevo.

El recuerdo: Se deben estar imaginando que es importante. Y les puedo asegurar que en algún momento va a terminar cayendo en manos de Harry y Ginny, pero por ahora falta para eso.

Tengo que aclarar en que me había basado para los apodos que había inventado en el capitulo anterior. Bueno Harry es Seeker por la posición en la que juega al Quidditch, Hermione es Bright porque es brillante, Ron es Bishop (Bishop significa obispo pero tambien es una pieza de ajedrez el alfil), y finalmente Susan es Looker que vendría a significar bonita, y la idea sale de Hermione que se lo elige a Susan porque cree que es un poco insegura de vez en cuando.

Creo que eso sería todo. Antes de despedirme quiero pedirles disculpas a quienes no he contestado mensajes aun, no es mi costumbre pero prometo ponerme al día lo antes posible.

Saluditos

Salvatore


	44. El Cuarto Poder

Capitulo 44:

Todo el Gran Comedor estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral y, lentamente, todos los presentes se giraron para observar a John Potter. El rostro del chico había quedado congelado en una mueca de sorpresa, comprensible por que su nombre hubiera salido del Cáliz de Fuego, y después paso a ser de una marcada consternación. No le agradaba haber sido seleccionado para el torneo, era evidente, al menos para Ron. El resto de sus compañeros lo observaban con una mezcla de emociones que eran un tanto difíciles de leer: envidia, sorpresa, desprecio, admiración entre otras.

El profesor Dumbledore le indicó a John que fuera a la habitación de los campeones, cosa que el niño que vivió hizo a regañadientes mientras intentaba aclarar que el no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz. Una vez que desapareció, el Gran Comedor estalló en un mar de murmullos mal disimulados.

Ron observó a su alrededor sus compañeros de año parecían sorprendidos. El no recordaba los rostros de sus compañeros después de que Harry había sido elegido. La verdad es que estaba muy enojado, celoso y molesto con su mejor amigo. No era uno de los momentos de su vida que le gustara recordar. Harry había necesitado que sus amigos le creyeran, y él no lo hizo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- susurró Neville inclinándose sobre la mesa. -¡Lo hizo!-

-Es extraño, pensé que no quería participar del torneo.- respondió Pansy algo confundida observando en la dirección en que John se había ido.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que hay que preguntarle como fue que lo hizo.- dijo Seamus con su marcado acento irlandés y agregó riendo. -Es el torneo de los tres magos y, de alguna forma, hay cuatro campeones.-

Ron jamás había tenido a Seamus por ser una persona particularmente observadora pero debía reconocer que su compañero había dado justo en el clavo.

-Lo que sea que hizo se lo guardó bastante bien.- dijo Fred algo dolido.

-No nos dijo nada.- completó George.

-No creo que lo haya hecho él.- dijo Ron creyendo que era el momento de intervenir.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Dean. -Alguien debió echar el nombre por él dentro del Cáliz.-

En ese momento el profesor Dumbledore dio la orden de regresar a las salas comunes e inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación a la cual habían entrado los campeones seguido por los otros directores. Ron observó que varios de los profesores siguieron al director, entre ellos la profesora Rydberg, Sirius, el falso Moody. A continuación volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban Harry, Hermione y Susan, las caras de todos era de pura sorpresa. Más tarde debería hablar con ellos y para que pudieran darle a John toda la ayuda posible.

-Es que no creo que él le haya pedido a alguien que pusiera su nombre en el Cáliz.- dijo Ron mientras iban subiendo las escaleras hacia la sala común.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- dijo Pansy intrigada.

-Él no quería participar.- dijo Ron. -Dijo que sus padres habían tenido suficiente con lo de su hermana antes de las vacaciones.-

Todos sabían lo preocupado que había estado John con el ataque a Violet Potter por parte de Pettigrew.

-¿Entonces por qué alguien querría anotarlo en un torneo mortalmente peligroso?- dijo Pansy como si fuera algo absurdo.

Ron la observó significativamente.

-Oh… Es verdad…- dijo la chica de Gryffindor -Conozco personalmente a unas cuantas personas que organizarían una fiesta si algo malo le pasa a John.-

-Pero no creo que nadie se animara a hacer algo así.- agregó Neville. -Está Dumbledore, está Sirius y está Ojoloco. Si me preguntan creo que Moody es imposible de engañar… es demasiado paranoico.-

Cuando llegaron a la sala común ninguno intento ir a sus habitaciones. Todos querían esperar a John regresara, para que pudiera contarles como era que había burlado el Cáliz. Al cabo de unos minutos Ron sintió que su espejo se sacudía.

El pelirrojo se alejó un poco de sus compañeros, hacia una de las ventanas de la sala común, para poder hablar con un poco más de comodidad.

-Ron…- dijo Harry ni bien su amigo sacó el espejo. -¿Ha vuelto mi hermano?-

-No, aun no.- respondió Ron. -Debe estar tratando de explicar lo que sucedió a Dumbledore.-

-Me cuesta creer que lo haya hecho.- dijo Harry pareciendo algo confundido. -Si esto es una broma se ha pasado, mamá y papá van a estar muertos de preocupación. Créeme que ya han tenido bastante conmigo en estos años.-

En ese momento aparecieron Hermione y Susan en el espejo. Por los murmullos era evidente que algunas de sus compañeras de cuarto estaban detrás esperando las noticias que vinieran del espejo.

-Creo que alguien quiere ver a tu hermano muerto.- dijo Ron seriamente sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Harry palideció y los murmullos provenientes del espejo cesaron inmediatamente. Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio que se formó tras la palabras de Ron.

-Creo que es algo apresurado sacar esas conclusiones.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw lentamente. -Pero el profesor Dumbledore preparó las protecciones. Además, quien sea que hizo esto, debió utilizar magia muy avanzada para confundir al Cáliz y que sacara cuatro campeones en lugar de tres. Es imposible que John lo haya conseguido y no creo que ningún profesor lo ayudara.-

-No creo que sea John.- dijo Susan. -No es su estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas. Eso le traería más fama y, sé que eso no le interesa… a menos que sea fama como bromista.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Harry y agregó después de lanzar un suspiro de frustración. -Pero la pregunta es quien está detrás de todo esto.-

Las dos chicas habían cambiado de posición buscando un poco más de privacidad.

-Puede ser Pettigrew.- susurro Susan. -Todavía no se sabe bien donde está después de que escapó. Además fue muy claro al decir que quería vengarse de los Potter. Aunque su estilo es un poco más directo.-

-No lo sé…- dijo Hermione. -Estuvo rondando el colegio durante meses antes de atacar a Violet.-

-Puede ser que esté esperando atacar a John durante alguna de las pruebas.- agregó Harry considerando la posibilidad.

-No sabemos si es Pettigrew.- dijo Hermione. -Su forma de rata es bastante útil para escabullirse pero sería algo difícil que intente hacer algo cuando tiene detrás de si a todos los aurores de las Islas Británicas.-

-Ya lo hizo antes.- dijo Harry. -Pero la verdad es que no sabemos si es él. Puede ser otra persona, alguien que no conocemos.-

-Como los que pusieron la marca tenebrosa en los mundiales de Quidditch.- dijo Susan y agregó sonando resignada. -No puede ser que no tengamos un año de tranquilidad… La verdad es que espero que John diga que hizo un bollo con el papel de su nombre y lo encesto en el Cáliz.-

-Eso no explica el cuarto campeón.- dijo Hermione.

-Habrá escrito Oggwartz, una ortografía tan desastrosa como la de John confundiría a cualquiera, porque no al Cáliz.- dijo Susan. -Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños escribió esto…-

La chica agitó su varita y unas palabras comenzaron a dibujarse en el aire: "Zusan eres una pelirroga sin sejas. John"

La chica consiguió arrancar unas sonrisas a sus tres amigos.

-No es gracioso…- dijo la chica. -Tenía cejas, solo eran transparentes… después se volvieron pelirrojas.-

-Al menos escribió bien su nombre.- dijo Harry después de unos segundos todavía riendo.

-Espero que sea eso.- dijo Ron sabiendo que no era así pero, que era lo mejor dejar el tema por el momento. -Dentro de poco nos enteraremos.-

-La verdad, no creo que tengamos tanta suerte.- dijo Harry. -Siempre por alguna razón las cosas terminan saliendo mal y extrañamente terminamos metidos en el medio.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Hermione sonando frustrada.

En ese momento Ron escuchó que la puerta se de la sala común se abría y el niño que vivió ingresó evidentemente algo pálido aun.

-Aguarden aquí.- dijo Ron. -John a llegado…-

Ron guardo el espejo en su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el niño que vivió. Rápidamente surgieron aplausos de todos los sectores de la sala común ya que todos estaban convencidos de que John había sido el que había echado su nombre dentro del Cáliz.

-Debes decirnos como lo has hecho.- dijo Lee Jordan. -Nos has sorprendido a todos.-

John aceptaba los apretones de manos pero se lo notaba algo tenso y desconcertado con la situación.

-No puse mi nombre…- dijo John después de unos segundos. -Les juro que yo no he sido…-

-Claro que si…- dijeron algunas voces sonando incrédulas. -Pero como hiciste para que no te quedara barba.-

-¡No metí mi nombre en el Cáliz! ¡Es la verdad!- dijo John perdiendo la paciencia y marchándose a su habitación.

Su hermana, Violet, lo observó alejarse algo preocupada mientras parecía preguntarse que es lo que había ocurrido esa noche y en que problema se había metido su hermano mayor.

-Ron… síguelo.- escuchó decir a Harry desde su bolsillo.

El pelirrojo marchó detrás del niño que vivió tal y como su amigo le pedía.

Cuando llegó a la habitación vio que John estaba pateando una almohada que estaba en el suelo.

-Tu hermano quiere hablar contigo.- dijo Ron pasándole el espejo a John.

Hermione y Susan habían desaparecido y solo quedaba Harry para hablar con John.

-Entonces… ¿tu tampoco vas a creerme?- dijo John de mal humor a su hermano.

-No me vengas con esas estupideces.- dijo Harry duramente. -Soy tu hermano y vienes a decirme que no te creo cuando ni siquiera escuche tu versión.-

-Lo siento… - dijo John lanzando un suspiro mientras dejaba el espejo sobre su mesa de luz. -Nadie quiere creerme.-

En ese momento apareció Violet Potter en la puerta de la habitación.

-Lamento interrumpir.- dijo la chica algo insegura mientras tocaba el pañuelo que cubría su cuello. -Solo quería ver como estabas John…-

-Ven aquí hermanita.- dijo John dándole un abrazo que la chica aceptó de buen grado. -Me alegra que estés aquí… Harry esta en el espejo.-

-Me gustaría estar con ustedes ahí pero al menos está Ron en representación mía.- dijo Harry y agregó dirigiéndose a su amigo. -Si mi hermano comienza a comportarse como un idiota ¿podrías golpearlo por mi?.-

-Como diga jefe.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Violet enrojeció visiblemente al ser recordada de la presencia de Ron y aprovechó para enterrar su rostro en la camisa de su hermano.

-Está bien no me comportare como un idiota.- dijo John observando a su hermana sorprendido por verla tan tímida. -Pero deben creerme que no puse mi nombre en el Cáliz.-

-Te creo… Aunque esperaba por un momento que hubieras sido tu.- dijo Harry y agregó rápidamente al ver el rostro de confusión de su hermano. -Por que eso significa que alguien lo introdujo por ti. Lo que significa problemas.-

-Normalmente estas cosas te suceden a ti hermano.- dijo John. -Como haces para salir de los problemas.-

-No te preocupes.- dijo Harry tratando de sonar decidido. -Solo espera y todo se solucionara.-

-Bueno que tan difícil puede llegar a ser.- dijo John tratando de sonar optimista. -Además puede servirme para ganar chicas.-

-¡John Potter!- dijo Violet observándolo seriamente con sus ojos verdes y recordándole mucho a su madre cuando estaba enojada. -Ni se te ocurra tomarte todo esto a broma.-

-¡Esta bien!- dijo John despeinando cariñosamente a su hermana.

-Además no se cuanta buena fama vas a tener.- dijo Harry. -No eres el alumno favorito del resto de las casas, incluso los de Hufflepuff, que si bien son los más tranquilos de todos, no están tomando muy bien esto.-

John parecía bastante dolido al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Ron podía imaginarse en que alumna de Hufflepuff estaba pensando en ese preciso momento.

-Me imagino…- dijo el niño que vivió y agregó después de unos segundos. -Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir… ya tendré suficientes problemas mañana. Adiós Harry… Adiós Violet.-

La niña observó a su hermano algo preocupada, después a Ron y diciendo un débil adiós se retiró de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

El pelirrojo observó a la hermana de Harry alejarse apresuradamente. Desde que la había visto en el mundial de Quidditch se había comportado de esa manera, recordándole mucho a Ginny cuando era pequeña y estaba enamorada de Harry hasta el ridículo. La verdad era que la comparación lo ponía bastante nervioso no sabía bien como manejar una situación así sin quedar como un desalmado sin sentimientos. Esperaba que fuera solo algo pasajero, y que Violet encontrara a otra chico que le gustara. Sin duda recibiría toneladas de propuestas cuando fuera más grande ya que, era evidente que sería bastante bonita.

El Harry de su mundo seguramente hubiera estado bastante al pendiente si Violet hubiera existido. Le hubiera gustado verlo preocupado por quien andaba rondando a su hermanita.

Ron tomó su espejo y, antes de guardarlo, observo su reflejo durante algunos instantes. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a verse tan joven. Normalmente su rostro a esa hora del día hubiera tenido una sombra de barba. ¿llegaría a ver ese rostro envejecido otra vez? Realmente esperaba que si.

Al día siguiente el Gran Comedor era un mar de murmullos durante el desayuno. John había decidido de forma bastante acertada saltarse el desayuno. Todos parecían estar a la expectativa para que hiciera su entrada, cosa que, para decepción de todos, no sucedió.

A la mañana siguiente, los adornos de Halloween ya habían sido retirados y el techo del Gran comedor mostraba un plomizo cielo cargado de nubes. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Violet había respondido firmemente a todos, que su hermano no había colocado su nombre en el cáliz. Cuando terminó su desayuno, sacó un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y comenzó a escribir una nueva carta a Bobby. La verdad es que sentía unas terribles ganas de contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Violet era una chica inteligente y sabía que quien sea que estuviera detrás de todo el asunto del Cáliz no tenía buenas intenciones.

_Querido Bobby:_

_Espero que hayas estado bien desde la última carta que recibí. Espero que no te hayas estado metiendo en problemas solo para hacer que el tiempo en el colegio sea más interesantes, como dijiste en tu última carta. Aquí han ocurrido muchas cosas y no se bien por donde comenzar. Creo que lo mejor será comenzar respondiendo a tu anterior carta. Me alegra mucho que hayas entrado en la banda musical del colegio, siempre he escuchado decir que la música ayuda a desarrollar las capacidades intelectuales de las personas y, deberías tomarlo como algo divertido. Lo que no me has dicho es que instrumento tocas, espero que en tu próxima carta me lo cuentes, yo estaré intentando adivinar desde aquí cual es._

_Me alegra mucho saber que has vuelto a entrar en el equipo de Rugby de tu colegio, me gustaría mucho poder ver algún partido estoy segura que lo juegas muy bien se nota que eres un deportista. Y créeme que entiendo que tengan problemas con ese colegio, Smeltings. En Hogwarts siempre hay problemas entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, creo que las cosas nunca se arreglaran del todo. La verdad que debería decirte que no te metas en problemas pero… creo que debo contarte un pequeño secreto y es que yo también me he estado metiendo en algunos. Justo después de llegar a Hogwarts con mis amigos Vicky, Dennis y Virginia nos metimos en una pelea entre, Mi hermano Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan, contra Malfoy y unos chicos más grandes de Slytherin. Al final terminamos todos castigados, la verdad es que no entiendo como fue que me libre de un vociferador de mis padres._

_Pero, eso no fue todo lo que sucedió aquí. Finalmente, llegaron los representantes de los colegios extranjeros y déjame decirte que ya algunos no me caen tan simpáticos, especialmente una chica francesa que, aunque me cueste admitirlo es muy bella y cree que tiene a todos los chicos comiendo de su mano, obviamente todas las chicas de Hogwarts la odiamos. Y es una desgracia que haya sido elegida como la campeona de Beauxbatons. El campeón de Durmstrang, aunque te cueste creerlo, ya lo conoces: Es nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krum, el buscador de Bulgaria._

_El peque__ño problema es que Hogwarts tiene dos campeones. Eso no debería ser posible pero de alguna manera Cedric Diggory, un muchacho de Hufflepuff, y mi hermano John fueron elegidos por el cáliz. En realidad Cedric debería ser el único campeón de Hogwarts pero, estoy segura que alguien hechizo el Cáliz de Fuego, que es el objeto utilizado para seleccionar a los campeones, para que mi hermano terminara siendo elegido como cuarto campeón. Tengo algunas teorías sobre el porque está sucediendo esto pero, no estoy segura de que sean las correctas._

_Espero tener pronto noticias tuyas Bobby. Me encantan las cosas que me cuentas sobre lo que ocurre allí afuera. Yo voy a tratar de no perderme ningún detalle de lo que sucede aquí y te escribiré una nueva carta tan pronto como pueda. Creo que este año ocurrirán cosas muy importantes aunque aun no sé _

_Besos_

_Violet_

La hermana de Harry releyó la carta. Esperaba que Bobby pudiera responderle rápido, la última carta del menor de los Granger la había animado bastante y esperaba que una nueva carta pudiera hacer lo mismo. Era extraño como había llegado a considerarlo un amigo en tan poco tiempo. Era verdad que habían escapado de un mortifago durante la final del mundial de Quidditch y ella estaba segura de que esas son el tipo de cosas que ayudan a formar lazos de amistad. Su hermana se hizo amiga de Harry, Ron y Susan después de que la salvaron de un troll durante su primer año. Finalmente introdujo la carta en el sobre que ya tenía preparado y se dirigió a la lechucería para enviarlo.

Mientras tanto, en el atrio que daba acceso al gran comedor un pequeño grupo se reunía para poder conversar nuevamente sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Creo que deberíamos investigar todo esto.- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Estoy segura que el profesor Dumbledore estará investigando como fue que John terminó dentro del Torneo de los Tres Magos.- dijo Hermione desestimando el asunto.

Sin embargo sus ojos castaños revelaban lo intrigada que estaba con todo lo ocurrido.

-Por un momento pensé que ibas a decirnos que nos olvidemos de todo y vayamos a la biblioteca a estudiar.- dijo Susan.

-Eso era lo que quería decir.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que no Hermie.- dijo Susan riendo. -Te está matando la curiosidad.-

La chica de Ravenclaw rodó sus ojos pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante las palabras de su amiga.

-No se cuanto podamos averiguar.- dijo Ron sabiendo que Barty Crouch estaba bien escondido. -Estoy seguro que Sirius ya está investigando. Seguramente ya ha reforzado la seguridad, revisado los túneles, enviado aurores a rastrillar Hogsmeade y deben estar investigando a todos los que tuvieron acceso al Cáliz.-

-Creo que podemos hacer algo más auror Weasley.- dijo Susan. -Recuerda que siempre nos metemos en problemas.-

-Pero está vez fue John y no nosotros.- dijo Hermione.

-Eso no significa que no vayamos a terminar metidos en todo esto.- dijo Harry seriamente. -Susie tiene razón somos un imán de problemas.-

-Es verdad…- reconoció Hermione.

-Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es hablar con John.- dijo Susan. -Así podremos averiguar que fue lo que estuvo haciendo ayer y ver si podemos encontrar alguna pista.-

-Hable con John ayer.- dijo Harry

-Pero no tenías contigo al cerebro del grupo.- dijo Susan rodeando a los hombros de Hermione con su brazo izquierdo. -Ella puede darse cuenta de cosas que normalmente no le prestaríamos mucha atención… Además quiero que me diga personalmente que no colocó su nombre.-

Susan era una Hufflepuff hasta la medula, pero conocía a John desde que eran pequeños. Por lo cual se encontraba en una posición un poco difícil: La lealtad a su casa o la lealtad hacia John.

-Creo saber donde pueden encontrarlo.- dijo Harry pensativo. -Que no haya venido a desayunar al gran comedor no significa que no lo haya hecho en algún otro lado.-

-La cocina.- dijeron Susan y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-Está prohibido ingresar a las cocinas pero la única que respeta las normas de Hogwarts en la familia Potter es Violet.- dijo Hermione. -Me imagino que debe encontrarse ahí si quiso desayunar con algo de tranquilidad.-

-Entonces es ahí a donde debemos ir.- dijo Harry poniéndose en marcha.

El cuarteto comenzó a recorrer los pasillos que los conducían a las cocinas. Susan conocía el camino mejor que ninguno del cuarteto ya que la sala común de Hufflepuff se encontraba cerca.

Cuando llegaron a las cocinas encontraron a decenas de elfos domésticos trabajando, lavando los platos del desayuno y corriendo de un lado a otro para preparar el almuerzo que debía comenzar dentro de pocas horas. Sentado en una mesa comiendo tostadas se encontraba John Potter.

-Me alegra que se unan.- dijo John Potter tratando de mostrarse animado. -Estos elfos han sido muy amables y me han llenado de cosas para comer.-

En ese momento un elfo llegó cargando una bandeja llenas de tostadas que dejo con una reverencia.

-Para los señores y las señoritas…- dijo el elfo retirándose con más reverencias.

-Gracias.- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Mamá siempre dice que hay que comportarse bien con los elfos.- dijo John Potter mientras mordía una tostada. -No tienen la culpa de lo que les ha tocado en la vida.-

-Todos estos elfos… ¿Ninguno es libre?- dijo Hermione horrorizada. -¡Estamos siendo alimentados por esclavos!-

-No podía durar para siempre…- dijo Ron por lo bajo.

-En realidad les gusta…- dijo John a Hermione. -Para ellos ser libre es una desgracia. El único que es libre y esta feliz con eso es Dobby.-

En ese momento un elfo vestido con ropas manchadas apareció.

-El amo John Potter ha llamado a Dobby.- dijo el elfo y en ese momento reparo en la presencia de Harry. -¡Harry Potter! ¡Tan noble como su hermano! ¡Libero a Dobby de los Malfoy!.-

El elfo inmediatamente abrazo a Harry y comenzó a hacer reverencias.

-Me alegra que les des un buen ejemplo al resto.- dijo Hermione satisfecha con la actitud de Dobby. -La esclavitud es algo completamente barbárico.-

En ese momento vieron pasar a una elfina que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No todos lo toman tan bien.- dijo John. -Esa era la elfina del señor Crouch no está nada satisfecha con la suerte que le toco.-

-Pero debería estar contenta de haber obtenido su libertad.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

-Evidentemente no lo está tomando muy bien.- dijo Susan observando a la elfina algo apenada. -Pero no vinimos a hablar de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas.- y agregó rápidamente tras una mirada indignada de su amiga. -Si bien es un asunto muy importante.-

-¿Quieren saber si introduje mi nombre en el cáliz? ¿No es así? Susie.- dijo John sonando algo apenado.

Tras las palabras del niño que vivió se formo un silencio un tanto incomodo.

-Harry nos contó lo que le dijiste.- dijo Susan sentándose en una de las sillas que habían acercado los elfos.

-No introduje mi nombre Susie.- dijo John observando a la pelirroja. -Te lo juro.- y agregó tratando de bromear. -Aunque mil galeones no me vendrían mal.-

-¡John!- dijo Susan sonando molesta con el hermano de Harry. -Es algo muy peligroso, puedes llegar a morir.-

-Me alegra ver que te preocupas por mi colorada.- dijo John consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara. -Pero no planeo morir.-

-Lo que tememos es que alguien este planeando por ti.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Moody dijo algo parecido.- respondió John y agregó. -Entonces decidieron investigarlo por su cuenta.-

-Algo así hermano.- dijo Harry tomando asiento junto a su hermano. -Todas las situaciones peligrosas que aparecen desde que entramos… de alguna manera siempre terminamos en el medio y conseguimos librarnos.-

-Me vendría bien la experiencia.- dijo John. -Cuando estén planeando una muy buena broma por favor no me dejen afuera tengo unos consejos muy buenos para darles.-

Hermione rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, se daba cuenta la seguidillilla de bromas malas era la forma del niño que vivió para lidiar con la tensión.

-Y no me vendrían mal unos amigos extra.- continuó John. -Creo que estoy en mi momento menos popular.-

-Como si alguna vez lo hubieras sido.- dijo Susan sonriéndole al chico.

-Nunca me va a perdonar por decir que no tenía cejas.- dijo John por lo bajo.

-Las chicas son rencorosas nunca olvidan esas cosas.- le susurró Ron y, al sentir la mirada molesta de Hermione en su nuca, agregó en tono un poco más alto. -Entonces no tienes ni idea de cómo terminó tu nombre dentro del Cáliz.-

-No tengo idea.- dijo John rápidamente. -Fui a verlo como hicimos todos, pero después me fui a dormir y estuve en clases o en la sala común con los gemelos y Lee… pero no me acerque otra vez. Incluso si me hubiera ofrecido entrar, no lo hubiera hecho, no vale la pena. Cuando me arriesgue será por algo que realmente importante, como mi familia, la gente que quiero, y no una bolsa de galeones.-

Ron sintió alivio al ver cuales eran las prioridades de John. La verdad es que creía que no estaba preparado para lo que se avecinaba, pero al menos sabía que su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. El pelirrojo había notado cierto cambio de actitud desde que Pettigrew había atacado a Violet, sin duda lo sucedido había sido duro para él también.

En ese momento Hermione les recordó que debían ir a clases. Harry y la chica de Ravenclaw se dirigieron a rápidamente a Runas mientras Ron, Susan y John se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos para su clase de Herbología.

Una vez que estuvieron en su mesa quedó patente que los alumnos de Hufflepuff estaban convencidos de que John quería robarle la gloría a su campeón. Ese sentimiento seguramente se veía incrementado por el hecho de que Hufflepuff era una casa que rara vez obtenía su tajada de gloría. Cedric era uno de los pocos que les traía alguna. La otra persona que la había traído, era Susie cuyas hazañas y puntos ganados junto a Harry, Hermione y Ron le habían hecho gran fama dentro de la casa de los tejones, aunque ella lo ignorara.

La actitud de sus compañeros no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja que, ni bien terminó la clase, fue a hablar con ellos, en privado.

-No puedo creer lo que están haciendo.- dijo Susan ni bien se reunió con ellos.

-No creas que vamos a dejarle pasar esta a Potter.- dijo Zach. -No se como fue que entró al torneo ni me importa, pero no es justo para Cedric ni para nadie de Hufflepuff.-

-No veo a Cedric quejándose porque John participe.- dijo Susan fulminando a su compañero con una mirada de sus ojos azules y agregó obligándose a mantener la calma -Hablamos con John, el no introdujo su nombre en el Cáliz.-

-Debe haberle pedido a alguien que lo hiciera por él.- dijo Justin siguiendo la opción más lógica.

-Alguien lo introdujo por John, pero no porque el se lo pidiera.- continuó Susan. -Alguien quiso que entrara.-

-No lo veo demasiado preocupado por eso.- dijo Ernie. -Además, si no quiera participar no tiene que hacerlo.-

-Tiene que hacerlo.- dijo Susan. -Es como si fuera un contrato mágico, le guste o no está obligado a participar.-

Hannah y Megan las dos amigas y compañeras de cuarto de Susan permanecieron en silencio, conocían a la chica y sabían que no estaría defendiendo a John Potter si no lo mereciera.

-Muy bien supongamos que no introdujo su nombre… ¿Por qué alguien lo haría por él?- dijo Ernie.

-Para que algo malo le sucediera.- dijo Susan.

-Esos tiempos terminaron, Susan.- dijo Megan.

-Todavía quedan personas que siguen las ideas de quien tu sabes.- dijo Susan. -No han escuchado la cantidad de veces que han insultado a Hermione por ser hija de muggles. Alguien con suficiente odio, que no haya terminado preso, podría ver como un triunfo matar al chico que derrotó a su líder. Pettigrew intentó matar a Violet Potter, solo para vengarse y casi lo consigue.-

Cuando terminó de hablar se formó un silencio que nadie parecía querer romper, Susan tenía un buen argumento a favor de la inocencia de John.

-Eso explicaría porque hay cuatro campeones en lugar de tres.- dijo Justin finalmente. -Primero eligió a Cedric como campeón de Hogwarts y después salió el nombre de John… casi como si perteneciera a otro colegio.-

-Creemos que alguien utilizó magia oscura sobre el Cáliz.- dijo Susan agradecida de que al menos uno de sus amigos estuviera empezando a creerle. -Algunos de los profesores creen lo mismo, y parece que van a lanzar una investigación. Pero igualmente John debe competir.-

Nuevamente los amigos de Susan quedaron en silencio pero esta vez pudo ver que había muchas dudas en sus rostros. Eso para ella era un avance importante.

-Sé que es difícil de creer.- dijo Susan. -Pero conozco a John desde que éramos pequeños y se la clase de desastres que arma y este no es uno de esos… El hubiera hecho que saliera el nombre de Snape.-

El comentario final de la pelirroja consiguió arrancarle algunas sonrisas a sus amigos.

-De cualquier forma con Ron, Harry y Hermione vamos a investigar que hay detrás.- dijo Susan. -Y si descubro que John me mintió lo pagara muy caro.-

-Utiliza ese hechizo que saca los huesos.- dijo Megan Jones bromeando.

Susan les había contado del hechizo a sus amigas pero no les había dicho que lo había utilizado en una acromantula del Bosque Prohibido, y estaba decidida a no utilizarlo más después de ver el efecto que podía tener.

-Seré creativa.- dijo Susan sonriendo.

-Eres una de las chicas más peligrosas de Hogwarts Susie.- dijo Hannah orgullosa por su amiga.

-Susan Amelia Bones, Femme Fatal.- dijo Susan adquiriendo una pose exageradamente seductora.

Esta vez todos sus amigos rieron a carcajadas y dieron por terminada la conversación y comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran comedor. Pero Justin se quedo un poco atrás junto con Susan.

-Susie…- dijo Justin. -Realmente vas a meterte en todo este asunto con Ron, Hermione y Harry.-

El chico parecía algo preocupado por la situación. No estaba bromeando como cuando utilizaba ese tono snob que tanta gracia le causaba a Susan.

-Sabes como han sido estos últimos años.- dijo Susan. -No queremos que algo nos tome desprevenidos.-

Justin lanzó un suspiro pero no intentó disuadir a Susan.

-Sí. Ya sé como han sido estos años.- dijo el chico de Hufflepuff. -Siempre has estado haciendo cosas peligrosas… pero cosas buenas, que no sé si muchos de nosotros hubiéramos tenido el coraje de hacer.-

La chica se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras del chico.

-Sé que no tiene mucho sentido pedirte que te quedes al margen.- dijo el chico de Hufflepuff. -Son tus amigos y no los abandonarías nunca, solo ten cuidado. Recuerda que nos preocupamos mucho por ti Susie.-

-Lo haré.- respondió Susan algo intrigada, jamás había visto a Justin tan preocupado.

Los días pasaron y la actitud negativa hacia John por parte de los alumnos de las demás casas no cambio demasiado. Ernie, Hannah, Zach y Justin no parecían estar tan seguros de que el hermano de Harry estuviera intentando robarle la gloria a Cedric y a la casa de Hufflepuff pero no estaban dispuestos a demostrar simpatía por él aun. Hermione y Harry intentaron hacer lo mismo con sus amigos dentro de sus respectivas casas pero además de conseguir que sus amigos dudaran sobre la culpabilidad de John no consiguieron muchos avances. Además Cedric quedaba mucho mejor que John como campeón de Hogwarts y en esos días no se sabía quien era más admirado, si él o Viktor Krum. En suma, el resto del colegio, detestaba a John.

Por su parte Lily y James habían ido a ver a sus hijos. Los dos padres estaban muy preocupados por la seguridad de su hijo pero, el profesor Dumbledore les aseguro que llegaría al fondo del asunto lo antes posible y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para garantizar la seguridad de su hijo.

-Muy bien, creo que este es el peor año que he tenido hasta ahora.- dijo John mientras caminaba junto al cuarteto rumbo a la clase de Snape. -Y ahora tengo pociones… genial.-

El cuarteto y el niño que vivió marchaban hacia las mazmorras, Hermione y Susan tenían clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y debían andar parte del camino con sus amigos.

-Vamos John, no te desanimes.- dijo Susan. -Creo que conseguimos que no te odien tanto como antes.-

-Con un poco de tiempo estoy seguro que todos se darán cuenta que no querías ingresar.- dijo Hermione. -Solo debes demostrarlo con toda la convicción que puedas.-

-Espero que sirva…- dijo John. -La verdad es que me estoy cansando de todo esto.-

-Debes tener un poco de animo.- dijo Ron. -Todos los de Gryffindor están de tu parte.-

En ese momento vieron acercarse desde el corredor opuesto a varios alumnos de Slytherin, eran Draco Malfoy y sus amigos. Ron pudo ver a lo lejos que llevaban en sus pechos unas insignias con letras bastante grandes de color brillante que decían: Apoya a Cedric Diggory ¡El autentico campeón de Hogwarts!

Ron se encontraba frente a un dilema, por un lado podía dejar que los eventos sucedieran como los recordaba, o podía intentar evitar que maldijeran a su futura esposa con el encantamiento que le agrandaba los dientes. Sabía que a Hermione le gustaba más tenerlos más pequeños y él también creía que quedaba más bonita. Pero la verdad es que ahora ya no le importaba demasiado, para Ron era perfecta tal y como era. Inevitablemente su mente recordó cuando Hermione despertaba por las mañanas despeinada con los ojos entrecerrados y con cara de sueño. Esos eran lo momentos que la encontraba más linda.

-¿Te gustan, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy en voz muy alta, cuando el cuarteto y John se aproximaron a él. -Y eso no es todo, ¡observa esto!-

Malfoy y sus secuaces apretaron la insignia y las letras cambiaron para formar "Potter Apesta". Ron no estaba nada sorprendido, era lo mismo que habían hecho en su mundo. Lo que le intrigaba era la reacción de John.

-Es esa su idea de una broma.- dijo John tranquilamente. -Definitivamente mi hermano es el único Slytherin con un poco de ingenio.-

-Hubiera sido más creativo.- dijo Harry. -Hubiera agregado "Los lacayos besa traseros de Voldemort te desean una muerte segura.".-

Algunos de los chicos de Slytherin palidecieron al escuchar el nombre del señor oscuro.

-No les pidas que usen mucho sus habilidades…- dijo Hermione. -Creo que un par de esas placas deletrearon mal tu apellido.-

-Cállate Granger.- dijo Malfoy con desprecio. -Si quieres una te la daré, pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Acabo de lavármela y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche.-

Ron enrojeció de ira recordando la escena que había ocurrido hacía tantos años y en la cual el no había actuado como debería haberlo hecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía su varita en la mano. Y no era el único Susan, John y Harry también las tenían. Inmediatamente todos los que estaban alrededor se apartaron sabiendo perfectamente que tan lejos podían llegar cuando peleaban.

-¡Chicos, no!- dijo Hermione tratando de evitar que sus amigos se metieran en problemas por culpa de Malfoy. -No vale la pena.-

-No vamos a dejar que ese idiota te diga así.- dijo Susan muy molesta.

Ron estaba esperando que Malfoy levantara su varita para enviarlo volando contra una pared.

-Cállate huérfana.- dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

La pelirroja no se dio ni por enterada del insulto de Draco.

-Hazme callar.- le respondió Susan duramente, mientras entre ella y Harry sostenían a John. -O acaso nos tienes miedo, Malfoy.-

-¿Quieres volver a pasar por esto Malfoy?- dijo Harry sin siquiera pestañar. -Esta vez no tienes refuerzos.-

-Y tu tampoco Potter.- dijo Draco. -¡Vamos! ¡Lanza tu hechizo! A ver si tienes realmente lo que se necesita o eres puro palabrerío-

Ron no creía eso del desafío solo contra Harry. El resto de los idiotas que lo seguían no se quedarían parados desperdiciando oportunidades para lanzarles una maldición.

-No le des el gusto Harry.- dijo Hermione poniéndose frente a su amigo. -No merece ni siquiera eso.-

Ron se acercó a sus amigos.

-No, Ron.- dijo Hermione tomando su mano derecha y obligándolo a bajarla, mientras le hacia una señal con sus ojos.

En ese momento Ron se notó que a unos cuantos metros se acercaba Severus Snape y rápidamente guardó su varita en la manga de su tunica, igualmente mantuvo su mano pronta para tomarla. Pero Draco no notó la presencia de su jefe de casa o ni siquiera le importó.

-Quítate del medio sangre sucia.- dijo Malfoy y a continuación gritó. -¡Desaugeo!-

Antes de que Ron pudiera liberar su mano del agarre de Hermione el hechizo golpeó a la chica.

-¡Furnunculus!.- grito Harry dirigiendo el hechizo hacia el chico, desafortunadamente el heredero de los Malfoy pudo levantar un escudo que desvió el hechizo hacia Susan. La chica de Huffelpuff reaccionó rápido levanto otro escudo que envío el hechizo hacia Crabbe.

Nott levanto su varita pero Ron lo lanzó hacia atrás girando descontroladamente e impactando el suelo con un ruido sordo. John dejo petrificado a Crabbe y Goyle antes de que pudieran levantar siquiera sus varitas. Harry aprovecho que el escudo de Malfoy cayo para lanzarle un hechizo de desarme y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa con expresión de furia mientras levantaba el puño.

-¡Alto!- se escuchó decir a una voz femenina con un marcado acento escocés. -Deténganse ahora mismo-

Era Jacqueline Frost, la prefecta de Slytherin, que se había unido al club de duelo después de la pelea de principio de curso.

Harry vio que Snape estaba a unos pocos metros de el grupo que se acercaba tranquilamente y soltó a Malfoy con un empujón. Draco inmediatamente tomó su varita y la apuntó hacia su odiado compañero de casa.

-¡He dicho alto!- dijo la prefecta de Slytherin colocándose entre Harry y Draco.

-Lárgate Frost.- dijo Draco sin darle importancia a la autoridad de la chica.

Ron por su parte estaba intentando calmar a una desesperada Hermione cuyos dientes frontales ya estaban llegando a su barbilla y seguían creciendo.

-Cuidado con como me hablas.- dijo Frost observando desafiante al chico con sus ojos grises.

-¿A qué viene todo este ruido?- dijo Snape tranquilamente.

Los de Slytherin se explicaban a gritos.

En ese momento de atrás de un tapiz, pocos metros detrás de Snape, salió una aparentemente muy enojada Alexandra Rydberg seguida por Fred y George.

-No puedo creer que no se puedan comportar ni por un segundo.- dijo la profesora que en ese momento reparo en la presencia del grupo y agregó en un susurro. -¿Pero que ha sucedido aquí?-

-Cállense.- dijo firmemente Frost consiguiendo que los alumnos de su casa permanecieran en silencio -Señor lo que ocurrió…-

-Explícalo tu.- dijo Snape sin darle importancia a las palabras de la prefecta.

-Potter y sus amigos nos atacaron.- dijo Malfoy mientras le dirigía una mirada desagradable a Frost.

-¡Profesor eso es…!- comenzó a decir la prefecta sonando indignada pero fue callada por un rápido gesto de su jefe de casa.

-El comenzó.- dijo John con furia.

-Y mire lo que le hicieron a Crabbe.- continuó Malfoy señalando a su secuaz que para ese momento ya estaba libre del encantamiento de John.

Snape examinó al chico cuyo rostro hinchado a esa altura parecía un hongo venenoso.

-Ve a la enfermería Crabbe.- dijo Snape tranquilamente.

-¡Malfoy le dio a Hermione!- dijo Susan indignada. -Y le dijo algo horrible que no pienso repetir.-

-No veo ninguna diferencia.- dijo Snape seriamente después de observar a Hermione.

La chica de Ravenclaw, lanzó un gemido y sus ojos se empañaron. Susan inmediatamente abrazó a su amiga para tranquilizarla. Mientras tanto Ron, John y Harry le gritaban una cuantas cosas a Snape. Ron por su parte estaba fuera de si y requirió de todo su control para no lanzarse sobre su profesor, por más que Snape hubiera terminado siendo del lado de los buenos, nunca podría considerarlo un buen sujeto después de decir semejante barbaridad. Con el alboroto era imposible entender lo que decían pero Snape capto la esencia. En ese momento una voz los obligó a voltearse.

-¡Severus!- era una muy sorprendida Alexandra que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

En ese momento el profesor de pociones se percato de la presencia de su colega.

-Puedo tener unas palabras con usted profesor.- dijo la profesora de Runas que a pesar de mantener un tono calmado podía verse la furia en sus ojos.

El profesor Snape y la profesora se alejaron unos metros y comenzaron a discutir entre susurros, característicos del encantamiento los muffliato.

Mientras tanto los gemelos se acercaron al cuarteto y a John. Jacqueline Frost, que todavía parecía algo aturdida por como su jefe le había restado autoridad frente a sus compañeros, se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la prefecta de Slytherin cuando estuvo junto a la chica de Ravenclaw.

-Aléjate de ella Frost.- dijo Fred con desprecio. -Primero la hechizas y ahora quieres ver como está.-

-No la hechice Weasley.- dijo la chica indignada por las palabras del chico. -Yo trate de detener esto.-

-No me vengas con estupideces, Frost, crees que no te conozco. Intenta mentirle a alguien que crea.- le respondió el muchacho.

La chica enrojeció pero no dijo, sino que le dirigió una mirada fría dio media vuelta y se alejó.

En ese momento la profesora Rydberg agitó su varita y el encantamiento desapareció.

-Hermione ve a la enfermería por favor.- dijo Alexandra. -Susan por favor acompáñala.-

Y a continuación se volvió hacia el resto del grupo.

-Nadie se mueve hasta que regresemos.- les dijo Alexandra con una mirada que decía que estaba hablando muy en serio.

Snape se dirigió hacia un aula vacía seguido por la profesora de Runas entró al aula cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta. Evidentemente querían manejar el asunto con un poco más de privacidad.

Una vez que se retiraron Ron, Harry, John y los gemelos, observaron a sus compañeros de Slytherin con una mirada cargada de odio.

-No crean que van a poder escapar de esta.- dijo Malfoy con seguridad.

-Puede ser que escapes del castigo de Snape.- dijo Ron observado a Draco seriamente con sus ojos azules.

-¿Me estás amenazando pobretón?- respondió Malfoy con desprecio.

Ron simplemente le sonrío fríamente y se cruzó de brazos sin decir una palabra más. Y Malfoy decidió que era lo mejor callarse la boca.

Mientras tanto de la puerta del aula en la cual habían entrado Snape y Rydberg no provenía ningún sonido. Pero eso no era porque estuvieran conversando civilizadamente sino porque la profesora de runas había insonorizado la misma.

-Créeme que muchas he intentado dejar pasar cuando te comportas de esa manera con los alumnos que no son de tu casa.- dijo Alexandra Rydberg muy enojada. -Te considero mi amigo y mi colega Severus pero no puedo creer la barbaridad que acabas de hacer. Esa pobre niña fue hechizada y tu le dices que no notas ninguna diferencia ¡Merlín!-

-Los Potter y sus amigos…- comenzó a decir Snape pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por su colega.

-James Potter no está más en este colegio.- dijo Alex fulminando a Snape con sus ojos azules. -Harry y John no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió todos esos años atrás con sus padres, no tienes ningún derecho a tomarte venganza con ellos, además no puedo creer que defiendas a Malfoy, ese chico cree que puede hacer lo que quiere ¡Y tiene razón! ¡Tu se lo permites!-

-Potter y sus amigos…- repitió Snape seriamente antes de continuar. -Van rumbo a reconstruir lo que su padre y Black hacían en este colegio, ese grupo que tienen no ha hecho otra cosa más que meterse en problemas todos los años. Y ahora están amparados por Black.-

-Sirius solo les enseño a defenderse.- dijo Alex molesta con que hablara de esa forma del auror. -No ha hecho nada malo ni les ha enseñado encantamientos para atacar a nadie.-

Ella conocía a Sirius y conocía a todos los chicos. Hermione era una chica aplicada y tranquila, Susan era alegre y leal, Ron cuidaba de sus amigos siempre y Harry demostraba ser un Slytherin fuera de lo común.

-¿Desde cuando el desgraciado de Black paso a ser simplemente Sirius?- dijo Snape tranquilamente aunque podía verse que era una idea que había estado pensando desde hacia tiempo.

Alex permaneció en silencio estaba segura que Snape no aprobaría sus sentimientos por el último de los Black.

-Desde que tuve oportunidad de conocerlo bien.- dijo Alex sintiendo como su corazón latía en su pecho. -Desde que vi lo bueno que es con sus estudiantes, como se preocupa por la gente que es importante para él, y que detrás de esa fachada arrogante es un buen hombre.-

-Crees que ahora es diferente.- dijo Snape. -Te engañas solo porque tienes sentimientos por él.-

Alex no podía creer que había sido tan transparente con lo que sentía, pero ya no le importaba mucho.

-No me engaño.- dijo la profesora firmemente. -Sirius ha cambiado y es verdad lo amo.-

Pocos habían sido los Slytherin que le habían agradado en sus tiempos de Hogwarts y a la única a la cual había llegado a apreciar era a Alex. Ya había perdido a Lily con James Potter y, aunque las circunstancias eran diferentes, no quería perder la amistad de Alexandra.

-Yo te considero mi amiga Alexandra. No quiero pelear contigo. - dijo Snape lanzando un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza suavemente. -No entiendo porque estás haciendo esto o si el realmente te quiere, pero créeme que si descubro que te uso, no me importa que sea un auror tendrá que responderme.-

Alex esbozó una sonrisa, podía imaginarse cuanto le había costado a Severus decir esas palabras. Sabía que era un hombre difícil pero en el fondo no era malo y era lo mejor que podía obtenerse de él.

-Entonces… ¿que hacemos con los chicos que están afuera?- dijo finalmente Alex.

-¿Qué propones?- dijo el profesor de pociones sin ánimo de continuar discutiendo con la profesora Rydberg.

-Restar puntos a todos.- dijo Alex. -Y castigarlos a todos… excepto a Hermione Granger, estoy segura que fue la única que intento evitar todo esto.- y agregó después de unos segundos. -Y trata de comportarte amablemente con ella, ya tenía dientes grandes de por si… sabes como pueden ser los chicos con los defectos de uno.-

Sabía que Snape debería disculparse con Hermione con lo que hizo pero sabía que eso sería demasiado para su colega.

-Muy bien…- dijo Snape. -Te dejare los castigos a ti.-

Los dos profesores salieron del aula para encontrar a los dos grupos observándose con un odio que podía palparse.

-Los castigos de todos quedaran a cargo de la Profesora Rydberg.- dijo Snape para irse sin agregar nada más.

-Eso no puede ser… El profesor Snape…- dijo Malfoy volteándose hacia la profesora y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Cállese Señor Malfoy, yo estoy a cargo de esto.- dijo Alex demostrando lo poco que le simpatizaba el chico y agregó dirigiéndose a todo el grupo. -Veinte puntos menos todos, menos la señorita Granger, y estarán castigados esta noche con el señor Filch.-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Draco muy molesto.

-A menos que quiera que sean dos días le sugiero que cierre la boca.- dijo Alexandra seriamente. -Ahora lárguense.-

Lentamente todos comenzaron a retirarse.

-No piensen que me olvide de ustedes.- dijo la profesora Rydberg a los gemelos. -Están castigados esta noche también, preséntense en la oficina de el señor Filch después de la cena.-

Sin más Alexandra dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-_Mocoso Arrogante_.- masculló la profesora en danés sin poder evitarlo mientras se alejaba. La ventaja de hablar el idioma de sus padres era que podía maldecir todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie la entendiera. Sin embargo no le gustaba caer en ese tipo de comportamiento.

Después de pociones Ron se dirigió a la enfermería, seguido por Harry y John. Caminaron durante un par de minutos a lo largo de unos fríos corredores iluminados por la luz de la tarde y finalmente llegaron a su destino. En la puerta encontraron a Hermione y a Susan conversando.

-Me alegra ver que ya estás con los dientes normales.- dijo Harry cuando llegaron.

-Por que no le sonríes un poco a tus amigos Hermie.- dijo Susan pareciendo muy divertida por algo.

La chica de Ravenclaw miró a su amiga algo molesta pero finalmente accedió al pedido de la pelirroja y mostró un par de dientes frontales perfectamente normales.

-¡Wow!- dijeron Harry y John al unísono.

-Te ves muy bonita Herms…- dijo Ron sin poder evitarlo. -No es que no lo fueras antes.-

-Gracias Ron eres todo un caballero.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole tranquilamente a su amigo.

Ron sonrío a su futura esposa pero estaba algo desilusionado, esperaba algo más que una sonrisa de amigos.

-Parece que algo bueno salio de todo esto.- dijo Susan notando como Ron observaba a Hermione. Estaba bastante preocupada por sus amigos.

-Mi madre va a poner un grito en el cielo.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw. -No creo que le agrade mucho ver que reduje el tamaño de mis dientes con magia, ella es dentista… pero no pude resistirme… Madame Pomfrey me dio un espejo y me dijo que le avisara cuando estaban normales.-

-¿Entonces que tan duros fueron con nosotros?- pregunto Susan a John y a Harry.

-No tanto…- dijo John y comenzó a explicarle que era lo que había sucedido.

Ron aprovecho el momento para conversar a solas con Hermione.

-Herms… lamento lo sucedido.- dijo Ron.

-No fue tu culpa Ron.- respondió Hermione. -Es culpa de Malfoy.-

-Pero yo estaba ahí.- dijo Ron. -Y no quería que no quería que te sucediera nada malo… ni que te dijera esas cosas horribles.-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras de Ron y se sintió muy bien, pero rápidamente se obligó a mantener la compostura.

-Sé que si hubieras podido lo hubieras maldecido.- dijo Hermione observando al pelirrojo con sus ojos castaños. -Pero tampoco quería que te metieras en problemas…-

-No me molesta meterme en problemas por ti.- dijo Ron sin poder evitarlo.

En ese momento llego para interrumpir el momento Crabbe, cuyo rostro volvía a ser el de antes.

-Parece que ya te has reunido con tus amigos sangre…- comenzó a decir el chico, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hermione, sin siquiera darse vuelta, le asestó un golpe certero debajo en el cuello con el borde su mano.

Crabbe comenzó a ponerse rojo mientras intentaba desesperadamente respirar, en ese momento apareció la enfermera que rápidamente se lo llevó dentro. Harry, John, Susan y Ron observaron a Hermione muy sorprendidos.

Ron sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, le había bloqueado la traquea. El sabía hacer lo mismo pero jamás se lo había enseñado a ninguno de sus amigos.

-Donde…- comenzó a decir John.

-Quien…- dijo Susan.

-Cuando…- dijo Harry.

-… aprendiste a hacer eso.- dijo Ron completando la oración que intentaban decir sus amigos.

Era lógico que estuvieran sorprendidos. Hermione Granger, estudiante brillante, futura prefecta y premio anual recurriendo haciendo ese tipo de golpes era algo que sorprendería a cualquiera.

-Lo aprendí durante el verano.- dijo Hermione pareciendo muy avergonzada. -Mi padre me enseño un par de técnicas de defensa… yo no quería pero el insistió… cree que ya soy grande y que una chica debe saber defenderse. Me siento muy arrepentida de haberlo hecho…-

Ron le había enseñado a Rose un par de cosas también, para que cualquier imbécil que quisiera propasarse con su niña recibiera no tuviera las cosas nada fáciles.

-No lo hagas.- dijo Harry sonriendo. -Estuvo genial.-

El cuarteto y John se alejaron de la puerta de la enfermería para dirigirse hacia los jardines, a pesar de que Hermione quería ir a la biblioteca consiguieron convencerla de pasar un poco de tiempo afuera. Pero ni bien se sentaron sobre la hierba apareció Colin Creevey con un mensaje para John, debía presentarse para una sesión de fotos. De mala gana el niño que vivió acompaño se dirigió a donde el chico le había indicado.

Cuando supo que las fotos eran para el profeta John comenzó a lamentar haberse presentado, quizás todavía estaba a tiempo de pedirle a Hermione Granger que hiciera ese truco muggle que había utilizado con Crabbe sin dudas sería doloroso pero era preferible a lo que se avecinaba.

Cuando entro al aula encontró que la habían preparado para la sesión de fotos y casi no podía reconocerse que ese era un lugar donde normalmente se daban clases. Dentro del aula estaban Ludo Bagman hablando con una mujer de cabello rubio y el resto de los campeones, Cedric y Fleur, conversando tranquilamente además de Viktor Krum que estaba apoyado contra una pared sin hablar con nadie.

El fotógrafo, un hombre un tanto panzón, observaba a Fleur por el rabillo del ojo mientras la chica conversaba con el campeón de Hufflepuff. John sabía que si su padre estuviera ahí le se hubiera acercado y le hubiera dicho que, con o sin encantamiento de veela, dejara de mirar a esa chica o lo arrojaba por una ventana.

-¡Ah, aquí está! ¡El campeón número cuatro! Entra, John, entra…- dijo Bagman ni bien vio a John Potter -No hay de qué preocuparse: no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de la varita. Los demás miembros del tribunal llegarán enseguida…-

A John no le agradaba absolutamente mucho el hombre.

-¿Comprobación de varita?- dijo John intrigado

-Para saber si están en condiciones para los desafíos.- respondió Bagman muy emocionado. -El experto esta ahora mismo arriba con Dumbledore. Después habrá una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta encantadora Dama- dijo Bagman señalando a lo mujer del cabello rubio. -Es Rita, va a escribir una pequeña nota para sobre el torneo.-

-No tan pequeña Ludo.- respondió la mujer.

Para John era la mujer más ridícula que había visto en su vida. El peinado, el maquillaje, los anteojos con piedras preciosas, bolso de piel de cocodrilo y uñas de varios centímetros de largo pintada de color muy rojo. Sin duda todo ese trabajo era para parecer más bella. John sabía que solo bastaba con ponerla frente a la profesora Rydberg dos segundos para que se diera cuenta de que todo el esfuerzo era inútil.

-Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con John antes de que empiece la ceremonia- le dijo a Bagman velozmente. -El más joven de los campeones, ya sabes... Por darle un poco de gracia a todo el asunto.-

-¡Por supuesto!- aceptó Bagman. -Es decir, si John no tiene inconveniente…-

-No estoy muy seguro que…- comenzó a decir John pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la periodista ya lo había sacado del aula y se había metido en un armario de limpieza.

-Serán solo unos segundo cariño.- dijo Rita. -Quedaras divino en esta nota.-

Rápidamente sacó una pluma de color verde y un anotador que parecía tener bastante uso.

-Probando: Mi nombre es Rita Skeeter, periodista del profeta.- dijo la mujer.

John observó el anotado y vio como la pluma escribía.

"La atractiva Rita Skeeter, de cuarenta y tres años, cuya despiadada pluma ha pinchado tantas reputaciones demasiado infladas… "

Conforme con el resultado Rita arrancó la pagina de anotador.

-¿Bien que te decidió a ingresar al torneo?- pregunto la periodista.

La pluma comenzó a moverse y John no necesito mirar para saber que era una completa mentira lo que escribía.

-¿Usted es Rita Skeeter?- preguntó John tranquilamente.

-Parece que mi fama me precede.- dijo Rita sonando orgullosa.

La pluma se detuvo por unos segundo

-Claro que si…- dijo John poniéndose de pie -Eres la arpía que acuso a mi hermano de ser un mago oscuro hace dos años, no creas que me olvide de ti.-

Rita sonrió ligeramente, la entrevista no salía como esperaba pero eso no importaba, ella escribiría lo que se le antojara.

-Esto es lo único que te diré.- dijo John. -No doy entrevistas, especialmente a los que difaman a mi familia y eso si puedes anotarlo.-

-Solamente fue una nota de opinión sobre los hechos que se presentaron.- dijo Rita sin importarle mucho lo que decía John. -Sobre como las cosas podían llegar a ser nunca dije que lo fueran.-

-Y gracias a eso casi expulsan a mi hermano y Ron termino en la enfermería por defenderlo de unos bravucones.- dijo el niño que vivió molesto.

John abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el profesor Dumbledore.

-¡Dumbledore!- dijo Skeeter aparentemente encantada con la presencia del director.

El anotador y la pluma desaparecieron dentro del bolso de la periodista.

-¿Cómo estás?- continuo Rita tendiéndole la mano al director. -Supongo que viste mi articulo de este verano sobre el Congreso de la Confederación Internacional de Magos ¿No?.-

-Francamente repugnante.- respondió Dumbledore bastante molesto. -Disfrute la parte en que me describías como un imbécil senil y obsoleto.-

Rita Skeeter no pareció avergonzarse lo más mínimo.

-Sólo me refería a que algunas de tus ideas son un poco anticuadas, Dumbledore.- dijo la periodista -Y que muchos magos de la calle…-

-Me encantaría oír los razonamientos que justifican tus modales, Rita. - La interrumpió Dumbledore, con una cortés inclinación y una sonrisa. -Pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde. Está a punto de empezar la comprobación de las varitas, y no puede tener lugar si uno de los campeones está escondido en un armario de la limpieza.-

Sin siquiera despedirse de la periodista John continuo su camino para regresar al aula. En ella ya se encontraban el resto de los miembros del tribunal incluidos los dos directores, y el señor Crouch. Rita Skeeter tomo asiento en un rincón y continuó tomando notas.

Dumbledore sin más paso a presentar al señor Ollivander que pocos segundos después comenzó a controlar las varitas de los campeones. Finalmente llego el turno de John que entrego su varita de Acebo y pelo de cola de unicornio. Todavía recordaba el día que su hermano y el habían ido a buscar sus varitas con sus padres, fue algo extraño ver que su hermano tenía la varita hermana de Voldemort y más sorprendente aún fue saber que las dos provenían del Fénix del profesor Dumbledore.

-Gracias a todos.- dijo Dumbledore una vez que Ollivander concluyo su tarea. -Ya pueden regresar a clase. O tal vez sería más práctico ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que terminen…-

El hombre de la cámara se levantó de un salto y se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos!.- gritó Bagman. -Todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal. ¿Qué te parece, Rita?-

-Eh... sí, ésas primero.- dijo Rita Skeeter con poco interés y agregó mucho más interesada. -Y luego tal vez podríamos sacar unas individuales.-

Lentamente los campeones y el tribunal se fueron colocando para la foto. Rita, obviamente, quiso que John estuviera adelante.

-Por favor.- dijo John teatralmente mientras se desprendía de la mano de la periodista y se ponía a un costado de Cedric. -Y negarle a los lectores el privilegio de tan bella señorita-

Viktor que tampoco parecía muy emocionado por las fotos observó a John con una mirada que parecía ser de aprobación, parecía que el tampoco quería estar en el centro. Además, el fotógrafo parecía completamente de acuerdo con John y sacó unas cuantas fotos. Rita insistió en las fotos individuales pero mientras tomaban la foto de Cedric John se escabullo rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegó vio que ya todos estaban sentados en sus lugares. En el medio de la mesa vio a los gemelos, a Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron, y las chicas de su año. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ese grupo.

-Entonces.- dijo Neville cuando John se sentó junto a él. -¿Sesión de fotos?-

-Esa hiena de Skeeter que quiso hundir a Harry esta a va a ser una nota sobre el torneo.- dijo John con desagrado. -Le dije que podía irse al infierno… y espero que eso salga en la nota.-

-Deberías tener más cuidado con Rita Skeeter.- dijo Lavender. -Escribe en Corazón de Bruja, no sé de donde saca la información pero puedo asegurarte que puede descubrir un montón de cosas.-

Ron sabía como era que obtenía la periodista su información pero no era momento de revelarlo aun.

-Por mi que se vaya al demonio.- dijo John algo molesto.

-Entonces ya está todo listo.- dijo Pansy. -Ya se han elegido los campeones, ya están las fotos, ya está la nota periodística. La pregusta es ¿Cuándo será la primera prueba?-

-No lo sé.- dijo John. -Pero espero que sea pronto para terminar con esté condenado torneo.-

Ron sabía que el torneo era solo el comienzo de todo. El no era de las personas que planeaban con anticipación pero como un buen ajedrecista sabía que movimientos debían hacerse y en que momento. Con un poco de suerte al final de este año habría un Horrcrux menos aunque para eso, John Potter deba morir.

ooOooOoo

Hola a Todos!

Lamento mucho la demora. Creo que tendría que explicarle un poco que fue lo que paso. Durante enero me tome una merecidas vacaciones y me fui a Mar del Plata (una ciudad de la provincia de Buenos Aires). Y por esa razón no estuve activo durante más o menos quince días. Creo que no hay muchas aclaraciones para hacer en este capitulo excepto los pensamientos finales de Ron que no son tan siniestros como parecen en realidad.

Bueno aparte de eso Hermione ya no tiene más los dientes largos y nos estamos acercando lentamente a la primera prueba.

Espero que disfruten el cap.

Saluditos

Salvatore


	45. El Cuarto Dragón

Capitulo 45:

La profesora Rydberg fue justa con los castigos aunque, a Ron le pareció que había hablado con Filch y le había pedido que le diera a Malfoy la tarea más dura de todos. No es que a él ni a ninguno de sus amigos le preocupara que Draco pudiera contraer algún virus particularmente desagradable mientras limpiaba los urinarios de la enfermería. John, Harry, Ron y Susan realizaron sus castigos sin quejarse. Los cuatro estaban acostumbrados a realizar castigos y limpiar la sala de trofeos entre los cuatro no era nada del otro mundo. Además, era por una buena razón, pensaban dejar que esos idiotas fueran por ahí diciéndole cosas horribles a Hermione cuando se les antojara.

-Lamento que tuvieran que terminar castigados.- dijo Hermione cuando se reunieron con ella el día siguiente.

Esa mañana el cuarteto se dirigía al club de duelo que dirigía Sirius Black, todos estaban vistiendo ropa deportiva muggle ya que el auror les había dicho que tendrían que correr. El club era una de los pocas cosas que realmente interesaba a Ron de Hogwarts, en parte porque le ayudaba a no estar fuera de forma y porque podía ver los avances de sus compañeros en Defensa. Además, casi todos los miembros del club de duelo participarían tarde o temprano de la guerra y cuanto mejor preparados estuvieran menores serían las posibilidades de que murieran.

-Herms… no voy a dejar que cualquier idiota vaya por ahí diciendo lo que se le ocurra.- dijo Ron seriamente.

A pesar de que el pelirrojo no podía decirle que no era simplemente una amiga, para él siempre sería su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

-Ron…- comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Hermione…- interrumpió Harry que ya conocía a la perfección lo que diría su amiga. -A nosotros no nos importa.-

-Pero se meterán en problemas con sus familias.- dijo Hermione tratando de convencer a sus amigos.

-Si le digo a mi padre que alguien uso esa palabra y le dimos una lección… me regala una escoba nueva…- dijo Harry y agregó. -Bueno quizás no tanto pero si me felicitaría recuerda que mi madre es hija de muggles.-

-Mi tía tampoco me dirá nada… aunque no debo abusar de mi suerte.- dijo Susan y agregó. -Además debes enseñarme ese movimiento que usaste con Crabbe.-

-Solo si lo usas para defenderte, amiga.- dijo Hermione que no le agradaba transmitir formas de dañar a otras personas.

-Por supuesto, nunca sabes en que problemas puede meterse una chica.- dijo Susan en broma y agregó un poco más seria. -Aunque pensándolo mejor, con lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos años, no estaría de más.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Harry riendo.

Cuando llegaron al aula asignada para el Club de Duelo, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se encontraba dentro. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos estaba utilizando los distintivos de "Apoya a Cedric, Potter Apesta." Los dos campeones de Hogwarts se encontraban con alumnos de sus respectivas casas en aparente paz. Por su parte, Sirius se encontraba en el centro del aula esperando a que finalmente fuera la hora de comenzar. Por su parte, el auror no podía estar más contento con el grupo que le había tocado, todos llegaban temprano lo cual significaba que realmente estaban interesados ya que no estaban obligados a ir.

-Escuché que estuviste castigada.- dijo Justin ni bien Susan se unió a sus amigos de Hufflepuff.

-Si. Malfoy… otra vez.- dijo Susan simplemente. -No se puede mantener un secreto en este lugar.-

-Claro que no.- respondió Justin riendo y a continuación le preguntó a la pelirroja.-¿A habido algún avance con el tema del Cáliz?-

-Ninguno.- dijo Susan frustrada. -En realidad no tenemos ni idea de por donde comenzar con todo esto.-

-Lo único que saben es que John no introdujo su nombre.- dijo Justin.

-Y sabemos que tampoco nadie lo introdujo por él…- continuó Susan.

-Y que es necesario pasar la línea de edad…- dijo Justin.

-Lo que significa que tiene que ser mayor.- completó Susan.

-Eso deja a todos los alumnos mayores… de todos los colegios.- dijo Justin.

-A los profesores…- continuó Susan.

-A los empleados del Ministerio que vinieron es día.- dijo Justin.

-Y a cualquiera que haya podido ingresar al colegio escondido.- concluyó la pelirroja sonando algo frustrada.

-Es una lista larga de personas.- reconoció el chico de Hufflepuff.

-Podemos descartar a los profesores.- dijo Susan. -El profesor Dumbledore controla muy bien a quien le permite ingresar a dar clases.-

-Seguramente cuando dejo entrar a Snape no estaba teniendo en un buen día.- dijo Justin consiguiendo que su amiga riera.

-Nadie dijo que fuera perfecto.- respondió Susan sonriendo. -Pero no creo que Snape haya hecho algo así.-

-Aunque debes reconocer que no le tiene mucha simpatía a los Potter.- dijo Justin. -No comparto pociones con ellos pero se nota que no puede pasar ni siquiera a Harry que está en su casa.-

-Es verdad.- reconoció Susan. -Pero era amigo de Lily Potter y no creo que haga algo contra ella.-

-Podemos dejar a Snape con un signo de interrogación.- dijo Justin.

-Los alumnos mayores son un grupo bastante grande…- dijo Susan. -Puede ser que a alguno le hayan encargado hacer el hechizo sobre el Cáliz.-

-¿Alguno de Slytherin?- preguntó Justin. -No lo sé, seguramente el profesor Black debe haber estado investigando esa pista ya.-

-No solamente de Slyhterin.- dijo Susan. -Puede estar en cualquier casa… incluso Gryffindor y Hufflepuff…-

-¿Crees que pudo haber sido alguno de los nuestros?- dijo sorprendido Justin.

-Nunca se puede saber son seguridad.- dijo Susan seriamente. -En la última guerra la mayoría de los mortifagos eran de Slytherin pero también hubo de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor, Pettigrew era de Gryffindor además de gran amigo de James Potter, el profesor Black y el profesor Lupin.-

-Entonces debe ser algún alumno con vínculos con los antiguos mortifagos.- dijo Justin y agregó después de unos segundos. -El padre de Zach es bastante desagradable ahora que lo pienso…-

-No es un sujeto demasiado simpático… sin dudas es un sangre pura estirado.- dijo Susan. -Pero no estoy segura de que haya sido mortifago.-

-También queda un opción…- dijo Justin. -Que haya sido un alumno bajo la maldición imperus.-

-Es posible…- reconoció Susan. -Pero no creo que sea algo que el profesor Moody pasara por alto… es muy paranoico.-

-Entonces seguimos igual que antes…- dijo Justin.

-Voy a hablar con los chicos… es una suerte que estemos cada uno en una casa diferente.- dijo Susan. -Al menos así podremos llegar a todos. Tenemos mucho para investigar quien esta detrás y por qué quiere ver muerto a John.-

-No te olvides de los franceses y los de Durmstrang ellos también pueden haberlo hecho.- dijo Justin. -Y no tienes a nadie dentro de ese barco y ese carruaje.-

-Eso será un problema…- dijo Susan algo frustrada. -Pero al menos comen con nosotros… en la mesa de Hermie y la de Harry.-

-El profesor Moody nos dijo que los ojos generalmente delatan a los que tienen la maldición imperus.- dijo Justin.

-No siempre es fácil darse cuenta.- dijo Susan. -Tía Amelia a tenido empleados a su cargo bajo la maldición Imperus y no se dio cuenta hasta el final de la guerra.-

Susan tenía a su tía por una bruja muy hábil, así que si a ella se le habían escapado un par de magos bajo la maldición imperus a cualquier podía pasarle.

-Dios… parece que es difícil.- dijo Justín lanzando un suspiro. -Podría ser cualquiera.-

-Esa no es razón para no intentarlo.- dijo Susan sonriendo.

-Testaruda como buena Hufflepuff.- dijo Justin riendo.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Susan orgullosa.

En ese momento Sirius llamó la atención del grupo.

-Buenos días chicos.- dijo Sirius amablemente. -Gracias por haber venido temprano… y como se imaginan ¡A correr!-

El grupo dio un suspiro resignado pero nadie se quejó sabían que correr antes de la clase de duelo les había ayudado a no estar tan fuera de forma. Todos fueron hasta los jardines y empezaron a trotar alrededor del castillo. Ron notó que pese a sus pronósticos el grupo lo estaba haciendo bastante bien y lentamente la brecha entre los hijos de muggles (en general con mejor estado físico a excepción de Hermione) y los hijos de magos, se estaba achicando. Las sorpresas fueron Hannah, la futura esposa de Neville, que estaba demostrando ser más veloz de lo que se esperaría y Pansy Parkinson que había abandonado el último lugar para pasar a estar entre la masa que no estaba entre los primeros ni entre los últimos. El éxito se alcanzaría cuando todos pudieran marchar a la misma velocidad y llegar al mismo tiempo, pero para eso sería necesario entrenar un poco más.

Sirius sin embargo no podía estar más satisfecho con el desempeño del grupo, ya no necesitaba darle la poción revitalizadora e incluso los que peor habían empezado el año pasado habían hecho avances importantes. Cuando volvieron al aula el auror les dio unos minutos para que descansaran antes de ponerlos a trabajar en grupos, de acuerdo a su edad, como era costumbre.

-Quiero que tengan variedad de hechizos.- les indicó Sirius. -Ya hemos visto como esquivar, levantar un escudo y desarmar. Ahora quiero que sean creativos usen todo lo que conozcan… y olvídense de Maldiciones cortantes o cualquier otro tipo de hechizo que pueda herir a alguien…- y agregó. -Muy gracioso George. Pero, cuando me refería a creativos, no quería decir que utilices a Angelina como escudo humano.-

-Lo siento.- dijo George que ya se había ganado un puñetazo en el hombro de su compañera de equipo y futura esposa.

En pocos segundos formaron sus parejas y comenzaron a practicar. Ron decidió ver como lo estaba haciendo John, ya que quizás podía darle una ayuda con la primera prueba. Hermione hizo pareja con su compañera de casa Lisa Turpin, Harry comenzó a practicar con su compañero de casa Will Flint. Susan quería probar las defensas de Hannah. Ron no podía estar más satisfecho con los contactos que había establecido el cuarteto. No solo podían contar con gente dentro de Gryffindor sino que ahora estaban dentro de las cuatro casas, sin duda Slytherin era donde la situación era más difícil pero Harry había conseguido juntar a unos cuantos alumnos de su año así y desde que era el mejor buscador que Slytherin hubiera tenido en años el resto de su casa lo miraba con algo de respeto, excepto Draco Malfoy y sus seguidores.

Ron empezó a tirarle unos cuantos hechizos que si bien no hacían daño ayudarían al niño que vivió a probar sus reflejos. A pocos pasos de ellos estaban practicando los gemelos que como era de esperarse están siendo muy creativos. Y detrás de ellos estaba la prefecta de Slytherin, Jacqueline Frost, practicando con Cedric.

Sirius había creído lo mejor que el muchacho de Hufflepuff le ayudara a adelantar, era evidente que no tenía muchos amigos en el club de duelo, y Cedric era lo bastante amable como para darle una mano.

Mientras Cedric le explicaba como estar preparada para esquivar un hechizo, los gemelos seguían haciendo payasadas. A Ron le daba mucha felicidad verlos así, como siempre debieron haber estado en su mundo.

-Toma esto Forge.- dijo Fred mientras lanzaba un hechizo.

-Muy mal Gred.- dijo George mientras de un salto esquivaba el hechizo.

El hechizo pasó por un costado de George y continuó su camino hasta golpear por la espalda a Frost, que termino en el suelo con tanta mala suerte que su pollera se levanto permitiéndole a todo el club de duelo ver su ropa interior.

-Jacqueline… ¿estás bien?- dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Cedric inmediatamente la ayudó a levantarse.

Ron observó a la prefecta darse vuelta lentamente para mostrar un rostro que era una mezcla de vergüenza, furia y muchas emociones más.

-Oops.- dijo Fred.

Frost estaba lívida.

-Fue un accidente.- dijo George conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate Weasley!- dijo la chica de acento escocés sacando nuevamente su varita y agregó dirigiéndose a Fred. -No creas que no sé que lo hiciste a propósito.- continuó Jacqueline temblando de ira mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello castaño y apuñalaba a Fred con sus ojos grises.

-Mira Princesita de Hielo, Fue un accidente…- dijo Fred sin mucho interés y con algo de desprecio. -Como si me interesara ver lo que tienes debajo de la falda.-

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y una furiosa Jacqueline Frost se lanzó contra Fred con todos los hechizos que tenía en su arsenal.

-Cedric…- dijo Sirius tranquilamente mientras esquivaba un hechizo perdido. -Lánzale un petrificus a Jacqueline, a la cuenta de tres.-

El chico de Hufflepuff levantó su varita esperando la señal del instructor.

-¡Tres!- dijo finalmente Sirius con su varita apuntando a Fred.

Los dos contendientes quedaron rígidos como tablas, en el suelo. Con paso tranquilo Sirius se acercó tomó las varitas de los dos y a continuación los levitó hasta que quedaron apoyados contra una pared. Los ojos de los dos se movían desesperadamente de un lado hacia otro.

-Puedo ver que hay un poco de tensión…- dijo Sirius tranquilamente. -Es evidente que no se llevan para nada bien, pero…- ahora el rostro de Sirius se volvió muy serio. -Pero no voy a tolerar que este comportamiento en mi club, nada de bromas de mal gusto, apodos, ni armar peleas. ¿Entendido?-

Ninguno de los dos se movió y seguían mirando a Sirius

-Si entendieron muevan los ojos para arriba y para abajo.- dijo el auror.

Los dos movieron los ojos como Sirius les había dicho. Y con un movimiento de varita el último de los Black los libero del hechizo. Los demoraron unos segundos en estirar sus entumecidos músculos pero no parecían tener interés en seguir peleando.

-Y como parece que todavía tienen combustible.- dijo Sirius. -Van a utilizarlo de una forma adecuada.-

El auror agitó su varita y la tarima utilizada para los duelos quedo en el medio de la habitación.

-Vamos a hacer un duelo como corresponde.- dijo Sirius. -Hasta que solo uno quede de pie… Es evidente que los dos quieren pelear y no quiero castigarlos. Así que me parece la mejor solución.-

-¿Señor?- dijo la chica de Slytherin sorprendida.

-¿Tienes miedo Frost?- dijo Fred.

-Prepara tu varita Weasley.- le respondió Jacqueline furibunda mientras se dirigía a la tarima.

Los dos chicos se subieron a la tarima. Ni bien Sirius dio la orden de comenzar, los hechizos comenzaron a dispararse. El resto de los alumnos se reunieron alrededor a observar el duelo.

-Yo apuesto por Frost.- dijo Pansy a Ron. -Una chica enojada es muy peligrosa, además tu hermano se ha pasado de la raya más de una vez.-

-Fred es bueno.- respondió Ron teniendo fe en su hermano a pesar de que no le parecía demasiado bien que peleara de esa forma con la chica.

En ese momento Frost esquivó una maldición y lanzó un hechizo que si no hubiera sido por un escudo que el hermano de Ron levantó, hubiera hecho blanco.

-Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso Frost.- dijo Fred. Sin embargo el chico estaba preocupado, Jacqueline no era tan fácil de derrotar como esperaba.

-¿Tienes miedo Weasley?- dijo la chica provocando al hermano de Ron.

-A las mordidas de víbora… puede ser.- dijo Fred. -A tus hechizos, ni un poquito.-

Las maldiciones que utilizaban no eran las de desarme y petrificus, sino que eran de granos purulentos, crece orejas, crece dientes. Era evidente que los dos querían humillarse.

Comenzaron un nuevo asalto y Fred cambio de estrategia. Y en vez de dirigir su ataque directamente a la chica le lanzo un hechizo que dio justo junto a sus pies.

-Fallaste.- dijo la chica.

-No falló…- dijo Ron por lo bajo.

-¿No falló?- dijo Pansy observando intrigada.

-Observa.- dijo Ron.

Desde la tarima comenzaron a crecer unos cristales de hielo que envolvieron los pies de la chica dejándola inmovilizada.

-Estaba saltando demasiado.- dijo Fred simplemente y agregó. -¿Te siente como en casa?-

La prefecta de Slytherin solo pudo hacer una expresión de dolor antes de lanzarle una bola de fuego a Fred que le quemó las cejas y la mitad del cabello.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo Sirius y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el hielo de los pies de la prefecta que se colapso en el suelo.

-Parece que no pueden pelear sin intentar asesinarse.- dijo Sirius muy molesto mientras examinaba las quemaduras de Fred. -No te muevas Jacqueline, se que duele pero tienes los pies congelados. No los toques.-

Sirius ayudo a Fred a ponerse de pie, tomo en brazos a Frost y se dirigió a la enfermería que afortunadamente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Sirius ni bien los dos estuvieron acomodados en las camas. -¿Que demonios se creen que están haciendo?-

Ni Fred ni Jacqueline había visto a Sirius tan enojado en su vida.

-¿Es que acaso quieren matarse el uno al otro?- dijo Sirius. -Porque eso es exactamente lo que parece.-

-Fue un accidente.- dijo Fred. -Y esa… me atacó.-

-Accidente un demonio.- dijo Frost enrojeciendo de ira. -No has perdido oportunidad para humillarme desde que tengo mi placa de prefecta.-

-¡Cállense! Los dos han estado peleando desde hace años.- dijo Sirius. -Pero se terminó, a partir de hoy se terminó. A menos que no quieran continuar en el club de duelo, este comportamiento se acaba, y créanme que sabré si se comportan o no. No quiero tenerlos dentro si siguen peleando e insultándose.-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sabían que el auror estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para hablar en serio y no querían perder el club de duelo, a los dos les gustaba estar ahí.

-Bien.- dijo Sirius dando media vuelta marchándose.

Pocos minutos después de partir del aula regreso para continuar la clase, esta vez ningún incidente. Cuando finalizó la hora Sirius despidió a sus alumnos recordándoles el horario del siguiente encuentro. Mientras estaba acomodando todo en el aula escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo Sirius.

Por la puerta ingreso una profesora muy bonita de anteojos, que tenía la capacidad de alegrar el día de Sirius con sus sola presencia.

-¡Alex!- dijo el auror sonriendo feliz de ver a la mujer. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Me entere que estuviste gritándole a un par de tus alumnos en la enfermería- dijo la profesora sonriendo.

-Todavía me sorprendo de lo rápido que corren los rumores en Hogwarts.- dijo Sirius acercándose a Alex -Eran Jacqueline Frost y Fred Weasley, los dos se odian desde hace años… de hecho me hacen acordar a unas personas de nuestros años de Hogwarts.-

-¿Prefecta responsable de Slytherin y bromista empedernido de Gryffindor que se odian?- dijo Alex apoyándose contra el escritorio que estaba al frente del aula. -No sé en quien puedes estar puedes estar pensando.-

-Ilusiones mías supongo.- dijo Sirius riendo y agregó. -Me vendría bien una taza de té, no creo que llegue al almuerzo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-Me encantaría.- dijo Alex dándole a Sirius una sutil pero sensual mirada. Lo suficientemente sutil como para dejar al auror pestañeando un par de veces preguntándose si había visto bien.

Ya había reconocido que lo amaba nada más y nada menos que frente a Severus Snape, pero la verdad es que, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, aun tenía un poco de miedo a terminar otra vez con el corazón roto.

Sirius y la profesora Rydberg se dirigieron al despacho del auror que estaba unos cuantos pisos más arriba. Finalmente llegaron al despacho Alex lo notó muy frío y no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente. Sirius lo notó inmediatamente y se acerco a la chimenea para preparar un buen fuego. Mientras el auror apilaba troncos sobre el hogar, la profesora dio una recorrida discreta por el despacho. Había un escritorio, unos cómodos sillones, una mesita baja, un armario que si no se equivocaba debía contener unas botellas de Whisky de fuego y había algunas fotos de Sirius, sus amigos, algunas de los hijos de los Potter, y, con cierto placer, notó que no había ninguna de alguna mujer.

Finalmente Sirius agitó su varita sobre los troncos y un agradable fuego comenzó a calentar la habitación. A continuación llamó a un elfo que después de un chasquido hizo aparecer una bandeja con una tetera tazas y unas masas dulces.

La pareja finalmente se sentó junto al fuego y sirvieron el té.

-Realmente necesitaba esto.- dijo Sirius después de beber un poco del líquido que tenía en la taza.

-¿No fueron muy fáciles las últimas semanas?.- preguntó Alex observando al auror comprensivamente.

-La verdad es que no lo fueron…- respondió Sirius. -No puedo encontrar a quien fue el que colocó el nombre de John en el Cáliz y no creo que a esta altura lo encuentre, además el ministro no parece nada preocupado por todo esto, cree que fue solo una broma de algún estudiante. Lily y James están hechos un desastre.-

El auror parecía preocupado y la profesora de Runas creía saber por que.

-¿Crees que haya sido Pettigrew?- pregunto Alex.

El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció.

-Espero que no…- dijo el auror. -No quiero a esa maldita rata cerca de ti otra vez.-

Alex intento decir algo pero ver al último de los Black tan preocupado por ella no ayudaba a que las palabras salieran con facilidad.

-Estaré bien.- dijo Alex finalmente mientras tomaba la mano de Sirius y agregó observando sus ojos grises. -Solo prométeme que no harás una tontería, como ir a buscarlo tu solo.-

-Te lo prometo.- dijo presionando suavemente la mano de la mujer. -Además… James y Remus también quieren un pedazo de ese traidor.-

Alex suspiro, sabía que los tres hombres tenían sus legítimos motivos para querer ver muerto a Pettigrew, especialmente desde lo que había sucedido con Violet.

-No dejes que te convierta en alguien como él…- dijo Alex suavemente. -En un asesino. Entrégalo al ministerio y que se encargue ellos…-

-Creo que sería lo mejor.- dijo Sirius finalmente.

En ese momento una voz habló desde la chimenea.

-Disculpen, ¿no interrumpo nada?-

La pareja se volteó y encontró el rostro de Remus Lupin en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Claro que no Remus.- dijo Alex contenta de ver al licántropo.

El hombre observó que los estaban sosteniendo sus manos, sonrió levemente pero no hizo ningún comentario. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después los dos se soltaron tranquilamente y sin disimular que las habían estado sosteniendo.

-Me estabas preocupando Lunático.- dijo Sirius. Inclinándose sobre el fuego -Hacia bastante que no escuchaba de ti.-

-Sabes como es esto.- dijo Remus.

-¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?- pregunto Sirius.

-Split, Croacia… o Yugoslavia, creo que nadie lo sabe bien aún.- dijo el licántropo. -Me enteré que John entró al torneo de los tres magos como el cuarto campeón.-

-No hay pistas sobre eso.- dijo Sirius. -¿Como te ha ido en tu búsqueda?-

-No he tenido resultados.- respondió Remus. -Estuve siguiendo la pista de Peter desde que dejó Inglaterra. Estuve en Calais, París, Lyon, Turín, Milán, Trieste, pero siempre estuvo un paso adelante. Cuando entre en lo que era Yugoslavia perdí los pocos rastros que dejó. El país es un desastre las guerras muggles fueron terribles y fue el lugar idea para esconderse. Después de meses de callejones sin salida conseguí encontrarle el rastro en Albania, pero ya se había ido, creo que esta volviendo a Inglaterra si no es que ya está ahí.-

Por unos segundos solo el chisporroteo del fuego se escucho en el despacho del auror.

-¿Tienes para anotar?- pregunto Remus después de unos segundos.

Sirius sacó de su bolsillo un anotador y copió una dirección que el licántropo le dictó.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-

-Es… donde está el cadáver de Bertha Jorkins.- dijo Remus finalmente. -La mujer que había desaparecido a antes del mundial.-

-Merlín…- susurró Alex.

Repentinamente la habitación parecía más oscura que hacia unos instantes.

-Lleva bastante tiempo muerta, meses.- dijo Remus. -Encontré su pasaporte.-

-Voy a informar al ministerio.- dijo Sirius seriamente y agregó después de unos segundos. -No creo que haya mucho más que puedas hacer.-

-No tiene mucho sentido que siga aquí.- respondió Remus y agregó tratando de quitar un poco de tensión a la conversación. -Quizás haga un poco de turismo, quien sabe cuando pueda regresar otra vez al continente.-

-Recuerda mis consejos.- dijo el último de los Black. -Menos museos y más burdeles.-

-¡Sirius!- lo reprendió la profesora Rydberg dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-Parece que te tienen bien controlado por allí.- dijo Remus riendo. -Cuídate Sirius y tu también Alex. Voy a hablar con James… creo que puedo sacarle unos cuantos galeones con alguna que otra apuesta.-

-¡Lunático! ¡No se te ocurra…!- comenzó a decir Sirius pero su amigo ya había cortado la conexión. -Maldito chucho pulgoso.-

-Eso bien podría decírtelo a ti- dijo Alex riendo y a continuación preguntó algo intrigada. -¿A que se refería?-

-Nada… solo una broma que hacían en Hogwarts.- dijo Sirius nerviosamente.

Alex estaba a punto de preguntar nuevamente pero en ese momento reparó en el reloj que estaba colgado sobre una de las paredes.

-¡Oh Merlín! Hace diez minutos que empezó mi clase y yo no estoy ahí.- dijo Alex poniéndose de pie. -¡Nunca he llegado tarde a clase, no como estudiante y mucho menos como profesora!-

-Te estoy llevando por el mal camino.- dijo Sirius riendo.

-No lo creo señor Black.- dijo Alex sonriendo juguetonamente mientras habría la puerta del despacho -Más bien diría que yo te llevo por el buen camino.-

-No me molestaría en lo más mínimo.- respondió Sirius consiguiendo que una mirada soñadora apareciera en los ojos de la profesora. Como era de esperarse ese día estuvo bastante distraída.

A la mañana siguiente John se despertó un poco tarde, como era usual en él. Realmente no tenía muchas expectativas, la mayor parte de Hogwarts lo odiaba, el resto no le creía y solo un reducido grupo creía que el no había intentado ingresar al torneo. Afortunadamente Fred y George le creyeron después de explicarles durante un buen rato que no había sido una broma, sus hermanos Harry y Violet también le había creído, Ron le había creído desde el primer momento a pesar de no ser grandes amigos al igual que la superinteligente Hermione Granger y lo que era más importante, Susan.

Como sus compañeros de habitación ya habían bajado al Gran Comedor John se apresuro, esperando que hubiera quedado algo para comer antes de ir a clases. Mientras descendía las escaleras desde el séptimo piso no pudo evitar pensar en su relación con la pelirroja de Hufflepuff. Era extraño como la chica había estado tantos años con él y con Harry, al principio solo había sido niña a la cual podía tironearle de las trenzas, solo para que su madre lo castigara y le dijera que tenía que comportarse bien con ella porque era una buena niña y que a las niñas había que tratarlas bien. John refunfuñaba molesto pero, con los años se hicieron amigos, sin embargo desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts se habían distanciado. Era muy probable que fuera su culpa, desde primer año se había dedicado a hacer demasiadas bromas… el segundo también y el tercero igual. Mientras tanto Susan había mantenido su amistad con Harry y había formado junto a Ron y Hermione el intrigante cuarteto de Hogwarts. Los cuatro siempre metidos en problemas muy grandes todos los años y consiguiendo escapar solo de casualidad de una muerte segura una y otra vez.

John sabía que Harry quería a Susan como si fuera su hermana, en cierta forma la relación de los dos siempre fue hermanos. Ron se llevaba muy bien con Susie y un par de veces había pensado que algo estaba sucediendo entre los dos, pero solo habían sido ideas suyas. Es verdad que tenían una relación cercana y Ron se preocupaba mucho por Susan pero solo era eso. Además Ron no podía disimular que estaba completamente enamorado de Hermione Granger, y Susan no parecía tener ningún interés en Ron a parte de esa amistad-relación de hermanos.

John lamentaba haberse distanciado de Susan ahora. La había visto pasar de ser la niña de trenzas con cejas transparentes a esa simpática, divertida y bonita pelirroja que era ahora. Y sin querer pensar más en el asunto John continuó su camino.

Ni bien llegó a al gran comedor y vio a la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts leyendo El Profeta y echándole miradas inquisidoras supo que Rita Skeeter había sacado su articulo sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¿Me prestas el diario Lavender?- dijo John sentándose frente al trío compuesto por Lavander, Pansy y Parvati.

Las tres chicas se sobresaltaron ya que estaban completamente ensimismadas leyendo el diario. A pocos lugares de ella estaba desayunando Ron junto a Neville, Seamus y Dean.

-Hay una nota sobre el torneo. ¿No es así?- pregunto John.

-Saliste en la primera plana del profeta.- dijo Pansy. -Todo un logro.-

-Y hay una entrevista exclusiva a ti.- dijo Parvati. -Realmente le dijiste…-

-Yo no di ninguna entrevista.- dijo John interrumpiendo a su compañera y sintiendo como una fría furia comenzaba a dominarlo. -¡Mande al demonio a esa maldita arpía!-

-Rita uso su creatividad usual para completar los espacios en blanco de la charla.- dijo Ron que ya había leído el articulo.

A continuación John tomó el diario de forma algo brusca. En la primera plana estaba la foto de los cuatro campeones junto a los directores de los colegios y los miembros del ministerio encargados de evaluar el desempeño de los campeones. Debajo de la misma había un pequeño articulo mencionando los nombres de los campeones y al costado había una columna que tenía un titulo muy grande que decía:

"_Confesiones de un Campeón, una entrevista a John Potter. Por Rita Skeeter"._

John sintió que sus manos temblaban, esa arpía ni siquiera había podido darle un titulo decente sino que lo había hecho quedar como el nombre de un libro de Lockhart.

John comenzó a leer la entrevista y era tan mala como esperaba.

_Escuela de Magia y Hechicer__ía de Hogwarts, Escocia. La atractiva Rita Skeeter, de cuarenta y tres años, cuya despiadada pluma ha pinchado tantas reputaciones demasiado infladas. Tiene el privilegio esta semana de realizar una entrevista exclusiva nada más y nada menos que al héroe más importante y más joven de las Islas Británicas, el niño-que-vivió, John Potter. Que esta vez se encuentra embarcado en una nueva aventura, esta vez como campeón de Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos._

"_No estuve nada sorprendido cuando salio mi nombre, lo estaba esperando." dice John cuando le pregunto cual fue su primer pensamiento al ver que era el campeón de Hogwarts._

_A pesar de las insistentes preguntas de está corresponsal John no ha querido revelar como fue que se las arreglo para ingresar al torneo a pesar de las precauciones tomadas por el anciano director del establecimiento._

"_Debo reconocer Rita, que entrar al torneo fue mi más grande deseo, no voy a decir como lo hice. Un mago no debe mostrar todas sus cartas especialmente con mis competidores tan cerca. Pero me sorprende que más alumnos no lo haya intentado, todos saben que la fecha de vencimientos de Dumbledore paso hace rato… el viejo no puede recordar el camino a su oficina y menos hacer buenas protecciones."_

_Pero, lo que más me interesa saber es que es lo que impulsó a John a entrar en el torneo y arriesgar su vida frente a las pruebas que se avecinan._

"_¿__Por qué entré al torneo? Fama y dinero, por supuesto, qué mejor combinación que esa, Rita. Estoy seguro que los mil galeones serán míos al terminar el año para gastarlos como se me de la regalada gana."_

_Pero al preguntarle a John sobre como se lo esta tomado su familia se ve que no todo es fácil para el niño que vivió._

"_Agradezco el apoyo de mis padres y mi hermana menor, Vivian, que están muy contentos de ver que entré. Pero… Harry, mi hermano, no lo ha tomado muy bien. Él esta en Slytherin y siempre hemos mantenido un cierto antagonismo por estar en diferentes casas. Pero ahora no quiere entender razones y ha estado haciendo una campaña en mi contra. Muchas veces temo que vaya a ser de él." en este momento unas lagrimas caen por el rostro de John. "Él habla parsel y sabes perfectamente lo que eso trae como consecuencia. Sé que llegara el momento en que tengamos que cruzar nuestras varitas y por el bien de la comunidad mágica y el mundo, estero resultar victorioso."_

_Realmente es de admirar el temple de este joven que no dudaría en combatir a su propia sangre por el bien mayor. Pero decido dejar los complicados temas familiares y pasar a temas que sin duda serán de interés para las brujas más jóvenes como saber cual es el actual estado civil del señor John Potter._

"_Oh Rita, realmente tenías que preguntar eso. No, no tengo novia actualmente, solo amigas muy especiales. Pero no descarto que en algún momento busque a la chica adecuada."_

John dejó el diario sobre la mesa y se encontró con las miradas de sus compañeros de casa.

-Entonces…- dijo John. -Mi hermana se llama Vicky, mi hermano es maligno y tengo…- el chico volvió su mirada al diario nuevamente -Amigas muy especiales.-

-Exactamente.- dijo Ron lamentando que John no hubiera podido escapar de la pluma de la periodista.

-Parece que todavía le queda veneno a esta Skeeter y todavía la tiene tomada con ustedes.- dijo Neville que conocía bien a los Potter y a John no creyó una sola palabra. -Bueno en realidad con todo el mundo, nunca habla bien de nadie.-

-Realmente es maligna esta vieja arpía.- dijo John.

-Te dejó realmente muy bien pintado, John.- dijo una voz a espaldas del chico que vivió.

-¡Susie!- dijo John dándose vuelta rápidamente, era la chica que últimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos y que tan bonita se veía en su uniforme de Hufflepuff.

-Te juro que son todas mentiras.- continuó John

-Lo sé.- dijo la pelirroja lanzando un suspiro y cruzándose de brazos. -Es la misma que acuso a Harry de ser maligno antes y que decía que me llamaba Susannah.-

-Recuerdo que los mostró como el cuarteto maligno de Hogwarts o algo así…- dijo John tomándose la nuca con una mano.

-Somos un poquito malignos.- dijo Ron a modo de broma. -Pero no le digas a Hermione que lo dije.-

-Que no te escuche.- dijo Susan. -Aunque es verdad, creo que damos un poquito de miedo… somos muy buenos peleando.- Y agregó volviéndose a John. -Ahora que lo pienso podrías enviarle un paquete a Rita, algo que le explote y la deje con mucho olor.-

-Es verdad…- dijo John con una media sonrisa. -Eres maligna.-

En ese momento vieron que se acercaba a él una niña de cabello azabache liso, ojos verdes, anteojos y pañuelo rojo atado al cuello. Era Violet Potter para saludar a su hermano.

-Hola John- dijo Violet abrazando a su hermano.

-Hola querida "Vicky"- dijo John estrujando a su hermana cariñosamente.

-Veo que ya leíste el articulo.- dijo la menor de los Potter. -No te preocupes, cualquiera que te conozca aunque sea un poco sabe que son completas mentiras… tu eres mucho más arrogante en persona.-

-¡Ey!- dijo John a continuación tomo a Violet suavemente por los hombros y observó ese rostro que tanto le recordaba a su madre. -¿Hiciste una broma?… o algo parecido a una broma. ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi pequeña hermana?-

-Sigo siendo yo John.- dijo Violet riendo. -Acaso te crees que eres el que tiene el monopolio para realizar chistes, travesuras y bromas en la familia Potter.-

-Por supuesto…- dijo el niño que vivió como si fuera obvio.

-Lamento lo del articulo.- dijo su hermana acomodándose el pañuelo rojo que llevaba atado en el cuello. -Estoy segura que mamá y papá deben estar enviando vociferadores ahora mismo. Aunque creo que es un poco tarde.-

-No creo que tenga mucho sentido ya.- John sabía que unos cuantos descartarían el articulo, pero los que estaban convencidos de su culpabilidad se creerían hasta la última palabra. -Pero no te preocupes Vi, ve a desayunar.-

En ese momento una lechuza entro volando a través de las ventanas superiores del Gran Comedor, descendió en espiral y se posó en el hombro de la menor de los Potter.

-¿Tienes correo Vi?- pregunto John.

-Parece que si.- dijo Violet desatando la carta algo nerviosa. El remitente estaba escrito con tinta azul de bolígrafo, el sobre era de papel y tenía estampillas con el rostro de la Reina, para la chica era evidente de quien provenía. -Probablemente sea mamá con unos apuntes sobre Runas…-

La niña esperaba que su hermano no se percatara de que estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

-Tu no tienes Runas hasta el año que viene.- dijo John como quien huele algo raro pero no sabe bien que.

Susan que había alcanzado a ver la carta entrecerró los ojos observando a la hermana menor de los Potter suspicazmente.

-Voy a tomar dos a tres optativas y quiero asegurarme de que no me estoy equivocando.- dijo Violet guardando la carta en su bolsillo. -Estoy casi decidida por Runas y Aritmancia pero no estoy segura de descartar otras materias.-

-Estudia menos hermanita.- dijo John.

-Lo intentare…- dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose para desayunar con sus amigas.

La verdad es que Violet no quería comentarle a sus hermanos que estaba enviándose cartas con el hermano de Hermione. No es que fueran cosas demasiado importantes, solo estaba ayudando al chico a entender mejor el mundo mágico. Y debía reconocer que le gustaba recibir correspondencia de él. De cualquier manera estaba segura de que tanto John como Harry, se terminarían comportando como unos idiotas haciéndole pasar un mal rato a ella y a Bobby si se enteraban que estaban intercambiando cartas.

Finalmente después de desayunar Violet no soportó más la intriga y abrió el sobre que contenía la carta de Bobby.

_Querida Violet_

_¡__No puedo creer lo que leen mis ojos! La siempre correcta Violet Potter terminó castigada. ¡Felicitaciones! Estoy seguro que esos sujetos se merecían una buena golpiza además, entraste en la pelea para ayudar a tu hermano. Y mis padres no me dijeron nada de que Hermione terminó castigada cuando hablé con ellos por teléfono pero te aseguro que voy a utilizar esa información para cuando se ponga pesada. Y no creo que tus padres te manden un vociferador (lo que sea que eso fuese) eres la chica más correcta que conozco junto con mi hermana Hermione, aunque como buen buscapleitos te recomiendo que no les agotes la paciencia._

_Con el campeonato de Rugby no hemos tenido mucha suerte, el próximo partido es con Smeltings y nadie en el equipo tiene ganas de aguantarse a esos idiotas, que no te sorprenda si termino castigado otra vez… junto con el resto del equipo. Y puedes venir cuando quieras a ver un partido, nos vendría bien un poco de presencia femenina en las gradas para alentarnos, aunque es una lastima que todos los partidos sean durante las clases pero quizás cuando te expulsen de Hogwarts por buscapleitos puedas venir a ver alguno (¡es una broma!¡No hagas muñecos Vudu de mi!)._

_Es algo extraño lo que dices de los dos campeones de Hogwarts. Veo que estás algo preocupada por tu hermano John y creo que tienes razones para estarlo, por lo que me dices es algo bastante peligroso. Si yo tuviera un hermano compitiendo también lo estaría. Creo saber cuales son las teorías que tienes, sobre por qué alguien quiso que tu hermano ingresara al torneo. Pero, la verdad es que espero que todo sea alguna especie de confusión y que finalmente se descubra que fue lo que pasó. Y si no es así estoy seguro que atraparan al que anduvo metiéndose con ese pobre Cáliz. Igualmente, me imagino que tendrán bastante seguridad montada para el torneo y no dejaran que algo así se les vuelva a escapar. De cualquier manera me imagino que mi hermana, tu hermano Harry, Ron y Susan, deben estar investigando todo esto, y con la suerte que tienen para meterse en problemas terminan descubriendo algo. Sugerencia: Si quieres enterarte de algo, no les pierdas la pista a ellos._

_Y tenías que traer el tema de la banda musical. Debo reconocer que no la estoy pasando tan mal como esperaba (¡pero no pienso reconocerlo ante nadie!) y te voy a contar, como secreto, que me asignaron el violín. Yo quería un instrumento un poco más potente, como una trompeta o algo así pero todos los lugares estaban cubiertos y era o el violin o la flauta traversa, obviamente me quede con el violin, que por lo menos parece una guitarra. La flauta le quedó para Jack Harrington un amigo mío que también se metió en unos cuantos problemas, y ahora se la pasa escuchando a una banda llamada Jethro Tull… ¡Y el desgraciado es bueno! Cuando consiga tocar algo un poco decente te aviso, la verdad es que es bastante difícil. Pero como una vez escuche decir "Lo difícil puede hacerse ahora, lo imposible toma más tiempo." o era algo así._

_Espero poder saber pronto de ti y de las noticias que me envías de Hogwarts, estoy realmente intrigado por saber que es lo que sucederá. Seguramente los otros campeones deben ser bastante buenos como para haber sido elegidos y las pruebas no van a ser nada fáciles._

_Sigue metiéndote en problemas._

_Besos_

_Bobby_

Violet no pudo evitar reír al leer la despedida de su amigo. Bobby tenía la habilidad de animarla con unas cuantas palabras incluso si le decía que se metiera en problemas. La verdad es que no le estaba contando tanto sobre el mundo mágico, sino que, más bien, lo estaba manteniendo al tanto de lo que sucedía en el torneo. Aunque seguramente Hermione le debería contar a él y a sus padres lo que sucedía en Hogwarts. Y además le gustaba saber lo que sucedía fuera, el mundo no mágico. Muchas veces Violet se preguntaba que hubiera sido de ella si su familia hubiera sido muggle. Con seguridad ella y sus hermanos estarían en algún colegio cursando materias como matemáticas, física, química e idiomas extranjeros. Muchas cosas serían diferentes, no había conocido a nadie del mundo mágico. A pesar de que le gustaría poder borrar de la existencia la cicatriz que ocultaba con su pañuelo no se arrepentía de ser una bruja en lo más mínimo.

La chica releyó la carta una vez más y se recordó que la próxima vez que le escribiera a Bobby le recordara que no se metiera en problemas y que practicara con su violín todo lo que pudiera.

Después de un par de días llegó la primera salida a Hogsmeade del año. John había decido utilizar su capa de invisibilidad para ir al pueblo ya que estaba un poco cansado de que la gente recitara alguna parte de entrevista mientras el pasaba. Los gemelos prometieron acompañarlo y ayudarlo a gastar unas cuantas bromas para levantarle un poco el ánimo.

Ron por su parte tenía bastantes ganas de salir del castillo, hacia bastante que no iba a Hogsmeade y estaba un poco cansado de estar dentro estudiando. Además, por una vez a lo largo de todos los años que había pasado en este desquiciado mundo era el primero que sentía que podía relajarse un poco. Sin dudas no bajaría la guardia mientras un mortifago estaba dentro del colegio, pero sabía que Barty Crouch mantendría un perfil bajo hasta el final y, cuando llegara la última prueba, haría su jugada contra el destino.

El día previo a la salida a Hogsmeade el cuarteto se reunió en la biblioteca para estudiar, por pedido de Hermione, y a definir sus objetivos para el día siguiente. Para Harry y Susan era bastante simple: irían a comprar dulces y cualquier otra cosa que pudieran comprar además de tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla en el Las Tres Escobas. Ron lo único que quería hacer era pasar algo de tiempo con Hermione.

-No creo que debamos desperdiciar esta oportunidad para adquirir los suministros necesarios para Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

-¡Vamos Hermie!- rezongó Susan en voz baja -Debemos divertirnos, ponernos bonitas para que los chicos se queden babeando al vernos.-

-Ayer me dijiste que casi no te quedan más plumas.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw rodando sus ojos castaños. -Además solo perderemos cinco minutos. Después puedes dejar babeando a quien quieras, Susie.-

-Trato hecho.- dijo la pelirroja de Hufflepuff.

-Yo iré a donde ustedes quieran.- dijo Ron que parecía algo molesto. -Solo quiero largarme un poco de aquí.-

El pelirrojo estaba sentado y ocasionalmente observaba de reojo hacia donde estaba sentado Viktor Krum. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo que estuviera tan cerca de Hermione, el sabía que en algún momento le pondría los ojos encima a su Hermione, que si bien aun no eran nada el no dejaría que un idiota con acento raro viniese a fijarse en su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Por suerte estaba rodeado por el grupo usual de chicas que reían tontamente y eran molestas como una nube de mosquitos.

-Ron no has abierto un libro en toda la tarde y has estado molestó desde que llegamos.- dijo Hermione observando al pelirrojo con sus ojos castaños. -¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-

-Nada…- dijo Ron observando rápidamente de reojo a la mesa en la que estaba el búlgaro.

-No puedes mentirme Ron…- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Ron maldijo por no ser capaz de ocultarle nada a Hermione.

-Está bien…- dijo Ron finalmente. -Me molesta ese búlgaro viene acá y anda a sus anchas como si fuera dueño del lugar.-

-Ron, los alumnos de Durmstrang son invitados del Ministerio de magia.- dijo Hermione en su mejor tono informativo. -Además no me parece que se comporte tan mal… no puedo decir lo mismo de esa francesa con la que tengo que compartir mesa.-

-¿Hablas de Fleur? Es una invitada del Ministerio y no me parece que se comporte tan mal.- dijo Ron sabiendo que eso le molestaría a Hermione, ella detestaba a Fleur como cualquier otra alumna de Hogwarts.

Susan observó a Ron primero, a Hermione después y se mordió el labio inferior para no decir nada.

La chica de Ravenclaw enrojeció, cerró los ojos, pareció contar mentalmente hasta diez y al abrirlos encontró a Ron esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione ganándose un llamado a silencio de la bibliotecaria.

-Perdón.- dijo el pelirrojo sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-Te gusta sacarme de quicio ¿no es así?- dijo la castaña en voz baja intentando molestarse con Ron.

-Solo un poquito.- susurró el pelirrojo. -Además, ¡Te encanta!-

La bibliotecaria en ese momento estaba más preocupada espantando a las admiradoras de Viktor Krum pero no era conveniente atraer la atención de la mujer.

-¡No me encanta Ronald!- susurró Hermione con tono indignado pareciendo algo turbada. -Sé que a ti no te gusta que discuta contigo.-

-Claro que si.- dijo Ron tranquilamente mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y observaba a Hermione directamente a sus ojos castaños. -Y también me encanta como te queda el color azul.-

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con su codo mando un libro al suelo, Susan parecía haberse atragantado con algo y Harry estaba congelado en la posición en la que estaba.

Para Ron, Hermione siempre había sido una Gryffindor durante mucho tiempo se negó conciente o inconcientemente a ver las insignias de la casa de las águilas, pero a esta altura ya había aceptado que su futura esposa era una Ravenclaw aquí y que seguía siendo la misma mandona, estudiosa de la cual se había enamorado. Esta, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

-Aunque los colores mucho no importan.- dijo Ron finalmente.

-La cantidad de cosas que haces para molestarme.- dijo Hermione finalmente obligándose a mantener la calma y enterrar esa extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo que subía desde el estomago.

-Es evidente que si te gusta discutir Ronald.- continuo la chica haciendo su mejor esfuerzo no parecer alterada.

Ron había esperado otra reacción por parte de su futura esposa.

-Por supuesto.- dijo el pelirrojo obligándose a no demostrar su decepción. -O acaso no te lo dije recién.-

Hermione observó a Ron por unos instantes sabiendo que había algo más detrás de la actitud del pelirrojo pero, en ese momento escucho unos pasos y vio que Ginny se acercaba a donde estaban sentados ellos.

-¡Ginny! No se como haces para soportar a tu hermano… es insufrible.- dijo la castaña algo nerviosa.

-No es tan malo como parece…- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en una silla en la cabecera de la mesa en ese momento se percató de que Susan y Harry no habían abierto la boca lo cual era algo extraño. -¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Nada.- dijeron Susan y Harry al unísono.

-Esta bien…- dijo sonriendo levemente y observando al cuarteto como si se preguntara que demonios se había perdido.

-Estábamos planeando nuestra salida a Hogsmeade enana.- dijo su hermano finalmente.

-¡Está será mi primer salida!- dijo Ginny pareciendo muy contenta y ganándose un chistido de la bibliotecaria.

Ginny estaba bastante emocionada por tener finalmente su primera salida a Hogsmeade. Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts esperaban que llegara el momento en el cual se les permitía visitar el pueblo y ver todos los negocios que habían en el lugar. Sus padres generalmente iban a hacer las compras al Callejón Diagon por lo cual el pueblo le era prácticamente desconocido.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo Harry súbitamente y agrego algo más tranquilo. -A menos que ya hayas arreglado algo con tus amigas.-

-Me encantaría.- respondió Ginny alagada de que Harry la hubiera invitado. -Y creo que las chicas podrán arreglarse sin mi.-

-Solo diles que tienes una cita con Harry.- agregó Susan tranquilamente consiguiendo que los dos chicos se sonrojaran visiblemente.

-No es una cita Susie…- dijo Ginny nerviosamente.

-Creí que a Ginny podría interesarle ver Hogsmeade conmigo… digo con nosotros.- dijo Harry y agregó. -Además que clase de cita sería con el hermano de la chica a dos pasos.-

-Una cita perfecta.- dijo Ron y agregó sombríamente. -Cuidado Potter… te estaré observando.-

El chico de Slytherin no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta ante la amenaza de su amigo. Sabía que los Weasley eran muy sobreprotectores con su hermana menor y Ron había demostrado que era muy bueno con los puños.

-¡Ron!- dijo Ginny muy sonrojada y algo molesta. -No molestes a Harry.-

-Es una broma hermanita.- dijo Ron.

-Hoy estás de lo más chistoso Ron.- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos. -Entonces está decidido. Nos encontraremos mañana, después del desayuno, los cinco en el gran comedor para ir a Hogsmeade.-

Mientras Ron volvía a su sala común esa noche no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sucedía con Hermione. Él hubiera imaginado que para esa altura la relación con su futura esposa estaría un poco más avanzada, sin embargo no era así a pesar de eso, estaba seguro de que lo amaba. No sabía bien como explicarlo, pero estaba tenía la certeza de que su futura esposa sentía por él lo mismo que en su mundo de origen. Ron se obligó a intentar analizar lo que sucedía con ella. Sabía que Hermione también había tenido problemas en este mundo para hacer amigos, Bobby había dicho la vez que fueron a la isla de Wight que más de una vez había golpeado a compañeros de su hermana que se habían burlado de ella. Seguramente ella no quería poner en peligro la amistad que había formado con él, pero aun no se había dado cuenta de que lo mejor que puede ocurrirle a uno, a su entender, es ser amigo de la persona que ama. Sin dudas Hermione tenía una lucha en su interior pero el la conocía y sabía que iría al baile con él cuando se lo preguntara. Esas estupidas ideas que tenía de arruinar la amistad desaparecerían al instante.

-Te notó muy pensativo…- dijo una voz a su lado.

Ron se volvió a su costado y encontró junto a él a Pansy Parkinson.

-Te salude hace dos minutos cuando nos cruzamos en el corredor y no me respondiste.- continuó la chica.

-Lo lamento Pansy.- dijo Ron mientras continuaban caminando por un corredor alumbrado solo por antorchas. -Estaba pensando un poco.-

-Puedo verlo.- dijo la chica. -Creo que lo único que puede distraerte de esa forma es una chica.-

-¿Se notaba tanto?- respondió Ron.

-Solo un poco.- dijo observándolo inquisidoramente con sus ojos azules. -Y por lo que veo es serio… ni siquiera lo niegas.-

-Algo así…- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro.

El pelirrojo no podía creer que estaba hablando de asuntos sentimentales con Pansy Parkinson, en su mundo era lo más parecido a un Draco Malfoy en versión femenina y con una enorme malicia dentro. Pero en este mundo era una chica de Gryffindor, rechazada por su familia sangre pura y con una personalidad completamente distinta.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.- continuó Pansy sin preguntarle a Ron por quien era la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos. -Sólo invítala al baile de navidad, no creo que haya una mejor oportunidad.-

-¿Sabes del baile?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí. Están corriendo rumores entre las chicas.- dijo Pansy. -Me parecía extraño que mi madre me dejara dinero para comprarme un vestido en Hogsmeade, pero es lógico, a pesar de que estoy en Gryffindor no quiere que me vea como una pordiosera. Sus amigas de tardes de té harían comentarios afilados hasta el fin de los tiempos, en cierta forma estoy tentada a ir con algo horrible. Seguramente le preguntaran si los negocios de mi padre están bien.-

Ron no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, por la descripción que hacía Pansy de sus padres le recordaban mucho a la familia de Sirius. Y quedar mal frente a la gente de su clase era lo peor que podía pasarles. Finalmente llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda y Ron dijo la contraseña. Tras saludar a su compañera se dirigió a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Ron bajo a la sala común, todos los alumnos de tercero y años superiores estaban preparándose para ir a Hogsmeade. Ron se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de salir se encontró con su hermana. La chica de dio un súbito abrazo a Ron.

-Wow, parece que estamos cariñosos hoy.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Mis pies aun están en el suelo.- le informó su hermana.

Ron rió y dejó a su hermana con los pies colgando unos cuantos centímetros.

-Gracias por permitirme ir con ustedes y no comportarte como un idiota.- dijo Ginny finalmente y agregó. -Pero no le hagas chistes de hermano sobreprotector a Harry.-

-Sabía que había chantaje en el medio.- dijo Ron bajando a su hermana. -Está bien… No le haré chistes a Harry.-

En realidad no lo creía necesario. Su amigo ya tenía bastante presión para comportarse como un caballero con él y los gemelos rondando Hogwarts. Además sabía que esos dos terminarían locos el uno por el otro y teniendo bebes, así que, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

-Gracias.- dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente. -¡Nos vemos después del desayuno!-

La pelirroja se reunió con Demelza y sus otras compañeras de habitación para ir a desayunar.

Después del desayuno el cuarteto más Ginny se reunieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de acceso donde, después de que sus autorizaciones fueran controladas hasta el cansancio por Filch, pudieron finalmente partir a Hogsmeade.

-¿Nunca has estado en Hogsmeade?- preguntó Harry a Ginny después de unos momentos de caminar bajo el frío viento de Escocia.

-Mamá siempre hace compras en el callejón Diagon.- dijo la hermana menor de Ron con la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas por la baja temperatura. -Creo que una vez estuve cuando era pequeña… pero no recuerdo mucho.-

-Entonces me encantaría mostrarte todo.- dijo Harry.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y continuó caminando. Pocos pasos atrás, Ron, Hermione y Susan observaban de la escena.

-¡No se ven dulces los dos!- susurró Susan sonriendo.

-Me va a agarrar un coma diabético.- masculló Ron sarcásticamente y agregó. -Es mi hermana Susie, no me preguntes a mi.-

-Tienes razón Susie, se ven muy dulces.- susurró Hermione.

Unos cuantos minutos después llegaron al pueblo. Hermione inmediatamente los arrastró a una serie de negocios para comprar plumas, pergaminos, ingredientes para pociones y, finalmente, algunos gruesos libros que seguramente los terminaría de leer antes de la próxima visita al pueblo. Una vez que salieron de la librería se dedicaron a visitar otros negocios mágicos un poco más entretenidos, como eran Zonko y Honeydukes. Después de comprar unos cuantos dulces se dirigieron finalmente a Las Tres Escobas.

-¡Acá si que está lindo!- dijo Susan ni bien entraron quitándose el sobretodo y la boina que traía. -No le diría que no a un par de cervezas de manquilla.-

-Yo invito la primera ronda.- dijo Harry. -Ron, porque no me acompañas a la barra y me ayudas con las bebidas.-

-Nosotras iremos a buscar una mesa.- dijo Susan. -Veo una que está libre y que entramos los cinco.-

-Hay bastante gente.- dijo Ginny observando a la clientela.

Una multitud de hombres, mujeres y alumnos de Hogwarts conversaban alegremente en la taberna mientras bebían algo y disfrutaban de la agradable temperatura que reinaba en el lugar.

-Siempre está así los días de visita.- comentó Hermione mientras se dirigían a la mesa. -Además hay unos cuantos alumnos de Dumstrang y Beauxbatons visitando el pueblo.-

Las chicas llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron esperando que Ron y Harry volvieran con las bebidas.

-Entonces veo que has estado pasándola muy bien con Harry.- dijo Susan a la hermana de Ron solo como quien comenta.

-Estoy pasándola muy bien con ustedes.- dijo Ginny enrojeciendo ligeramente.

-Ya tenemos suficientes personas armando una debacle amorosa dentro del grupo como para que te agregues tu.- dijo Susan seriamente mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada a Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres?- acotó Hermione teniendo la sensación de que su amiga se refería a ella.

-Ya te enteraras…- respondió la chica de Hufflepuff tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba las mangas de su sweater.

-Harry me cae muy simpático… es lindo… y tan amable.- dijo Ginny soñadoramente. -Pero también es algo rebelde… siempre esta metiéndose en problemas para hacer lo correcto.-

-Bien… entonces tenemos que poner en marcha la operación atrapar a Potter.- susurró Susan.

Ginny enrojeció ligeramente. No sabía si estaba enamorada de Harry, ella creía haberlo estado por John. Pero esto era tan diferente de una manera tan intensa y real.

-No me gusta como suena eso.- dijo Ginny. -Me recuerda a esas chicas que le echan una poción de amor al chico que les gusta.-

-Nada de pociones.- dijo Susan. -Eres una chica linda y no la necesitamos, eso es para perdedoras con baja autoestima y poca tolerancia al fracaso, el mundo está lleno de hombres. Bueno… no tanto y muchos son unos idiotas, pero el punto no es ese sino que es que tienes buenas posibilidades.-

En ese momento junto a ellas paso un grupo de alumnos de alumnos de Ravenclaw. Algunos observaron a Susan apreciativamente, la verdad es que había cumplido lo dicho a Hermione y había ido a muy bonita a Hogsmeade.

-Hola Ginny.- dijo un chico moreno. -¿Primera salida a Hogsmeade?-

Era Michael Corner el compañero de año y casa de Hermione.

-Hola Michael.- respondió la hermana de Ron. -Sí, vine con las chicas, mi hermano y Harry.-

-Oh. Hola Susan, hola Hermione.- dijo el chico reparando en la presencia de las dos amigas.

-Hola Michael.- dijo Hermione algo extrañada porque su compañero no hubiera reparado en su presencia en un primer momento, normalmente se llevaban bastante bien.

-Hola.- dijo Susan a tiempo que le echaba una mirada intrigada a la hermana de Ron.

-Pásenlo bien. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.- dijo Michael a forma de despedida.

Las chicas esperaron a que Michael y sus amigos se alejaran un poco antes de reasumir su conversación.

-Entonces…- dijo Hermione muy interesada. -¿De donde lo conoces?-

-De Hogwarts obviamente.- respondió Ginny. -No es un lugar demasiado grande, sabes.-

-Pero no tienes ninguna razón para hablar con él.- respondió Hermione. -No comparten clases, ni casa, ni amigos en común.-

-Vamos al club de duelo.- dijo Ginny.

-Pero jamás te he visto practicar con él.- le rebatió Hermione

-Bueno, he hablando algunas veces.- reconoció finalmente la menor de los Weasley. -En la biblioteca me ha alcanzado algunos libros de los estantes altos.-

En ese momento llegaron Ron y Harry con cinco cervezas de manquilla.

-¿Quienes eran esos?- preguntó Harry pareciendo algo molesto ni bien estuvo junto a las chicas.

-Oh… era Michael Corner saludando a Ginny.- dijo Susan tranquilamente consiguiendo que la hermana de Ron se pareciera algo incomoda.

-Mira que descarado.- dijo Ron tranquilamente mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la mesa.

Harry dio medía vuelta y se quedó observando la puerta por la cual había salido su grupo de compañeros de Ravenclaw.

-Solo piensas decir eso.- dijo Harry sin poder creer que el sobreprotector hermano de Ginny se quedara tan tranquilo.

Si algún idiota le anduviera rondando a su hermanita él le haría saber que siguiera sus asuntos por otra parte y dejara tranquila a Violet o sufriera las consecuencias. Y no le molestaría en lo más mínimo hacer lo mismo por Ginny.

-Ya lo mirare con mala cara cuando vuelva a Hogwarts y si la sigue rondando le romperé la cara como corresponde.- dijo Ron sin alterarse.

Harry pareció más satisfecho con la respuesta de su amigo y tomo nota mental de echarle un ojo a ese Corner.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione.

-Yo puedo decidir con quien ando y con quien no.- dijo Ginny que no le gustara que se metieran en su vida. -No es que me interese Michael.- agregó firmemente sintiendo la necesidad de aclararle eso a Harry -Además soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme por mi misma.-

-Lo sé.- dijo Ron dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Lo sabes?- dijo Ginny levantando una ceja.

-Puedes ser bastante peligrosa si lo quieres.- dijo Ron recordando la cantidad de veces que él y sus hermanos habían recibido un hechizo mocomurcielago. -Pero, lamentablemente, debes aguantarte ya que te tocaron seis hermanos mayores que te cuidan Enana.-

Harry se sentó nuevamente en su lugar y al reasumir la conversación con sus amigos se olvidó de los compañeros de Hermione que rondaban a la adorable hermana menor de su amigo. Ron por su parte estaba bastante satisfecho con como marchaban las cosas entre su mejor amigo y su hermana. Aquí, aparentemente, se estaba haciendo cargo de los sentimientos de la chica mucho antes y no andaba babeando detrás de Cho como lo había hecho en el mundo del cual procedía. La verdad es que si hubiera llegado a este mundo sin ningún tipo de recuerdo estaría bastante molesto con las miradas embobadas que se echaban el uno al otro. Igualmente esperaba que respetara a Ginny como el Harry de su mundo lo había hecho. Otra persona de la cual debía ocuparse era de Susie, la chica era bonita y seguramente dentro de poco atraería a un gran grupo de idiotas que le rondarían. Le había tomado cariño y, de alguna manera, sentía que era su obligación tenerle echado un ojo.

Después de la tercer ronda de cerveza de mantequilla Ron se levanto para ir al baño. Cuando estaba volviendo se detuvo en seco ver que en una mesa que estaba junto a una ventana estaba sentada Luna. La chica lucía perfectamente normal, de echo, para lo que el estaba acostumbrado lucia anormalmente normal sin su collar de tapas de cerveza, el cabello perfectamente peinado y brilloso. Pero eso no era lo que le sorprendió sino, con quien estaba sentada. No estaba con su amiga de Slytherin, Madeleine sino que estaba sentada compartiendo una cerveza de mantequilla, nada más y menos, que con Draco Malfoy y con algunos de los idiotas que lo seguían y otras chicas de Slytherin que había visto rondando el grupo del chico de Slytherin.

-Te digo Draco.- dijo Luna observando al chico con sus nada soñadores ojos grises. -No deberías buscar pelea otra ves con Potter y Weasley.-

Desde cuando ellos eran "Potter", "Weasley" y ese maldito hurón era "Draco". No pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios le había hecho a Luna.

-¿Crees que son mejores que yo, Luna?- respondió Malfoy pareciendo molesto. -Esos dos traidores nunca lo serán.-

Ron se escondió en el corredor que conducía a los baños para escuchar lo que decían sin ser descubierto.

-No valen nada.- dijo Crabbe. -Ni ellos ni esa sangre sucia y esa Hufflepuff.-

-La sangre sucia te dio una paliza, Vincent.- dijo Luna tranquilamente sin siquiera mirar al corpulento secuaz de Draco. -Y esa Hufflepuff también lo hubiera hecho.-

Ron no podía creer que Luna insultara a Hermione usando esa palabra.

-Yo no sé como te aguantas que anden a sus anchas por todo el colegio.- dijo Draco. -Ya es suficiente tener a un Potter en el colegio, como para tener dos y aparte de eso uno en Slytherin… no entiendo como no lo echaron aun.-

-Olvídalo Draco por más que no te guste Harry Potter es un Slytherin, y siempre encuentra la manera de terminar bien parado… dime si hay algo más Slytherin que eso.- dijo Luna tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello que se había desprendido de su coleta. -Además nunca deja escapar una snitch, y Dumbledore está encantado con el grupo que formó con los otros tres, es el sueño del director.-

Ron no podía creer el frío análisis que su amiga Luna estaba haciendo. Se suponía que está era la chica que los había acompañado al Departamento de Misterios a recuperar la profecía y había luchado junto a ellos en Hogwarts. ¿Qué había pasado con su amiga?

-Parece que tu también le tienes simpatía.- dijo Draco. -Lo entiendo del populacho que quiere festejar victorias de Quidditch, pero tu eres mejor que eso.-

-No te engañes Draco a todos nos gusta festejar y me gusta ver la copa en nuestra casa, si la trae Potter u otro eso me es indiferente.- dijo Luna y agregó dando un suspiro. -Pero entiendo que no te guste que Potter ocupe ese lugar, deberías estar tu ahí.-

Malfoy le arrojo unas monedas a Crabbe y Goyle ordenándoles que fueran a buscar unas cervezas más.

-Pero el idiota de Flint no cree lo mismo.- dijo el heredero de los Malfoy. -Ese puesto debería ser mío, sé que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que Potter.-

-Nadie dijo que Flint fuera el cuchillo más afilado del juego.- dijo Luna. -Su hermano menor tiene mucho más potencial.-

-Y es uno de los amigos de Potter dentro de Slytherin.- agregó Draco despectivamente.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.- dijo Luna.

-No me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados.- dijo el chico de Slytherin. -No es mi estilo.-

-Lo sé Draco.- dijo Luna esbozando una sonrisa. -Además no me parece que estés abandonando la pelea.-

-Jamás.- dijo Draco y agrego riendo. -Además es muy fácil hacerles la vida miserable a esos cuatro. Son demasiado predecibles.-

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Luna acompañando las risas del heredero de los Malfoy. -Después de estás cervezas deberíamos ir a comprar algunas cosas…-

Ron no pudo seguir escuchando más y se alejó del lugar sigilosamente. Cómo podía haber dejado que la situación llegara a ese punto. Luna era su amiga desde quinto año, era esa chica que hablaba de cosas extrañas y tenía las contestaciones más extrañas que hubiera escuchado en su vida, pero nunca había tenido una pizca de maldad en ella. Harry había dicho que Luna era una Slytherin neutral y que no se metía en las peleas entre ellos y Malfoy. Toda la situación había empezado a olerle mal desde la final del Mundial cuando Luna hablaba de ese maldito hurón como si tuviera contacto con él. Ahora estaban tomando cervezas de mantequilla y llamando a Hermione sangre sucia como si fuera algo normal entre ellos. La pregunta era quién era realmente está chica, evidentemente no era su Luna, lo había demostrado hacia bastante tiempo cuando entró a Slytherin. ¿Podía ser que el hecho de tener a su madre junto a ella la hubiera cambiado tanto?. Sin duda le había dado una personalidad menos sobresaliente pero ¿era posible que solo hubiera terminado jugando en contra?. Evidentemente, de alguna retorcida manera, sí. No era posible que los Lovegood tuvieran alguna ideología de pureza, Ginny jugaba con Luna cuando eran pequeñas en este mundo, sus padres nunca lo habrían permitido si la familia de la chica tuviera alguna ideología ligeramente cercana a las de Malfoy. Si algo había ocurrido había sido en Hogwarts quizás, decidió que era momento de dejar de ser neutral y elegir un bando. Lo que le dolía enormemente era que no hubiera elegido el suyo.

Ya había visto cambios de personalidad con su ahora compañera, Pansy Parkinson, que había pasado de ser una víbora de la peor calaña en su mundo de origen a, aparentemente, una Gryffindor como cualquier otra en este. Pero no esperaba tener que perder a Luna.

Cuando Ron llego a la mes estaba algo pálido y no dijo una sola palabra durante veinte minutos completos.

-¿Que demonios te ocurre Ron?- dijo Harry cuando las chicas fueron al baño.

Ron resopló algo molesto antes de responder.

-Vi a Luna tomando cervezas de mantequilla con Malfoy.- soltó finalmente Ron. -Parece que ahora está de su lado.-

Harry parecía genuinamente decepcionado pero no muy sorprendido.

-Hace un par de meses que no he hablado con ella.- dijo Harry. -Ahora todo ese comportamiento tiene más sentido. Creí que estaba bien… le tuve un ojo echado y no parecía estar teniendo ningún problema pero, no esperaba que hubiera vuelto amiga de Malfoy.-

-Ahora lo son.- dijo Ron amargamente.

-No creo que sea una buena idea decirle a las chicas.- dijo Harry -Al menos hasta que no confirme bien que es lo ocurre.-

-Fíjate que es lo que puedes averiguar.- dijo Ron sintiendo que debía tener algo de esperanzas, después de todo era Luna.

En ese momento llegaron Ginny, Hermione y Susan.

-¡Ey que caras largas!- dijo la hermana menor de Ron mientras se sentaba nuevamente a la mesa.

-Solo nos estábamos preguntando otra vez por qué las chicas van juntas al baño.- respondió Harry.

-El misterio nos supera.- dijo Ron siguiendo la mentira de su amigo. -¿Cuántos años preguntándonos lo mismo?-

-No lo sé…- respondió Harry. -¿Cuatro años?-

-Algo así.- dijo Ron. -No creo que debamos hacernos tanto problema.-

-Claro que no porque no es asunto suyo.- dijo Ginny.

-Sabemos que estaban hablando de alguno de nosotros enana.- dijo Ron tranquilamente. -No te hagas la interesante.-

Ginny enrojeció ligeramente, Ron no se equivocaba. Susan y Hermione habían reasumido su interrogatorio sobre Harry.

-Conversación de chicas, nada que les pueda interesar.- dijo Hermione saliendo en ayuda de la hermana de Ron.

-Ya saben… Lo usual.- dijo Susan. -Hablamos de otras chicas que no están presentes y decimos que están hechas unas vacas.-

La chica de Hufflepuff consiguió hacer reír a sus amigos con su comentario.

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts Ron y Harry no volvieron a hablar del tema de Luna. El pelirrojo estaba seguro que su amigo trataría de averiguar lo que pudiera. Cuando volvió a la sala común esa noche no vio ni rastros de John por ninguna parte y no pudo evitar preguntarse donde se habría metido. Casualmente en ese mismo momento, en los terrenos del colegio, John se dirigía a la casa de Hagrid. Había recibido una carta del semigigante que le pedía encarecidamente que viniera a verlo. John decidió hacerle caso ya que Hagrid no era muy amigo de escribir y solo lo usaría si lo considerara un asunto de importancia.

John paso junto al carruaje de Beauxbatons, finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta de la cabaña y la golpeo suavemente un par de veces.

-¿Eres tú, John?- susurró Hagrid, abriendo la puerta de casa.

-Sí.- respondió John, mientras entraba a la cabaña y se quitaba la capa -¿Por qué me has hecho venir, Hagrid?-

El hermano de Harry observó algo intrigado el aspecto de Hagrid, se había peinado y tenía una flor muy grande en el ojal.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte.- respondió Hagrid. -Cúbrete con la capa, ven conmigo y no hables. No vamos a llevar a Fang, porque no le gustaría…-

John estaba muy intrigado ahora. Sabía que sin duda tendría que ver con algún animal que lo comería de un bocado. John esperaba seriamente que no le fuera a pedir que lo ayudara a alimentar esos condenados escregutos. Pero extrañamente, el guardabosques se dirigió al carruaje de Beauxbatons, ahí no había bestias de ningún que pudieran interesarle mucho a Hagrid… Los caballos gigantes eran bastante tranquilos y no comían personas.

John observo debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de su padre como el semigiagante saludaba muy amistosamente a la directora del colegio francés, tomaba su brazo y comenzaban a caminar bordeando el potrero de los caballos gigantes. John caminó detrás de la extraña pareja durante un buen rato, hasta que perdió de vista el castillo y el lago sin saber bien porque lo había llamado Hagrid y con muchas ganas de dar media vuelta.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de volverse, oyó hombres que gritaban seguido de un bramido ensordecedor y se dio cuenta que su suposición no había sido tan desacertada. Definitivamente Hagrid iba a llevarlo a ver una criatura peligrosa, pero nunca espero que fueran dragones.

Rugiendo y lanzando torrentes de fuego, cuatro dragones grandes… muy grandes… , de aspecto feroz, se alzaban sobre las patas posteriores dentro de un cercado de gruesas tablas de madera que no parecía poder aguantar un miserable coletazo de las bestias.

-¡No te acerques, Hagrid!- advirtió un mago desde la valla, tirando de una cadena -¡Pueden lanzar fuego a una distancia de seis metros, eso ya lo sabes! ¡Pero a este colacuerno lo he visto echarlo a doce!-

-¿No es hermoso?- dijo Hagrid como si se tratara de la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

John en cambio prefirió seguir el consejo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás

A continuación todos los magos lanzaron una serie de hechizos aturdidores desplomando a todos los dragones, aunque no tan rápido como John esperaba. A continuación. rápidamente comenzaron a tensar las cadenas que sostenían a los dragones y a clavarlas firmemente en la tierra. Hagrid y Madame Maxime se acercaron a la valla y John los siguió un par de pasos detrás. En aquel momento se percato que el mago que había hablado era Charlie Weasley, lo había visto durante la final del mundial de Quidditch.

-¿Está todo bien, Hagrid?- preguntó, jadeante el hermano de Ron. -Ahora no deberían darnos problemas. Les dimos una dosis adormecedora para traerlos, porque pensamos que sería preferible que despertaran en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche, pero ya has visto que no les hizo mucha gracia, ninguna gracia…-

-¿De qué razas son, Charlie?.- preguntó Hagrid mirando al dragón más cercano.

-Éste es un colacuerno húngaro.- explicó Charlie. -Por allá hay un galés verde común, un hocicorto sueco, y un bola de fuego chino.

Charlie miró a Madame Maxime, que se alejaba siguiendo el borde de la empalizada para ir a observar los dragones adormecidos.

-No sabía que la ibas a traer, Hagrid.- dijo Charlie, frunciendo el ceño. -Se supone que los campeones no tienen que saber nada de lo que les va a tocar, y ahora ella se lo dirá a su alumna, ¿no?-

-Sólo pensé que le gustaría verlos.- Hagrid encogiéndose de hombros observando a los dragones con devoción.

-¡Vaya cita romántica, Hagrid!- exclamó Charlie riendo.

-Cuatro... uno para cada campeón, ¿no?- continuó el guardabosques -¿Tendrán luchar contra ellos?-

-No, sólo burlarlos, según creo.- respondió Charlie. -Estaremos cerca, por si la cosa se pone fea. Nos pidieron que fueran hembras en período de incubación, no sé por qué... Pero te digo una cosa.- el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta observando a uno de los dragones. -No envidio al que le toque el colacuerno. Un bicho fiero de verdad. La cola es tan peligrosa como el cuerno.-

Charlie señaló la cola del colacuerno. John vio que estaba llena de largos pinchos de color bronce. Que le recordaba mucho a los que tenían esos dinosaurios que habían visto en un museo una vez que su madre los había llevado. En ese momento cinco de los compañeros de Charlie se acercaron en aquel momento al colacuerno llevando sobre una manta una nidada de huevos, y los colocaron con cuidado al lado del animal.

-Los tengo contados, Hagrid.- le advirtió Charlie con severidad al notar como el semigigante los miraba. Luego añadió -¿Qué tal está John?-

-Bien.- respondió Hagrid, sin apartar los ojos de los huevos.

-Entonces espero que siga bien después de enfrentarse con éstos.- comentó Charlie en tono grave, mirando por encima del cercado. -No me he animado a decirle a mi madre lo que le esperaba en la primera prueba, ya esta bastante molesta y ha sacado su fibra maternal con todo esto dándole su apoyo a Lily Potter. Aunque es comprensible, la pobre mujer lo está pasando muy mal y teme lo peor.-

John no sabía nada de eso. Cuando su madre había ido a verlo junto con su padre después de que su nombre saliera del Cáliz la había visto preocupada y nerviosa, pero nada más. Su madre siempre había sido muy protectora con todos ellos, pero ya había tenido suficiente con lo de Violet meses atrás para que este año intentaran matar a otro miembro de la familia.

En realidad John no se sorprendía demasiado en primer año casi muere Harry, en el segundo Violet y ahora le tocaba a él. Si seguía con la suerte Potter de su lado no terminaría tres metros bajo tierra.

En ese momento se acerco al grupo una chica un poco bajita que usaba una capa chamuscada, manchada de ceniza, usaba gruesos protectores de piel de dragón sobre su ropa y tenía el rostro machado con hollín.

-Ya están asegurados Charlie.- dijo con un marcado acento extranjero mientras se bajaba su capucha y dejaba ver una melena castaña llena de ceniza. -¿Podríamos dejarlo aquí?-

-No le des ideas a Hagrid, por cierto… Hagrid, está es mi compañera Laura Illiescu.- dijo Charlie presentando a la muchacha. -Laura, este es Rubeus Hagrid el guardabosques y profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas de Hogwarts.-

-Un gusto.- dijo Laura extendiendo su mano y agregó. -¿Usted es el hombre que tenía el Ridgeback Noruego?-

-¡Norbert!- exclamó Hagrid. -¿Cómo ha estado?-

-Masticando cosas…- respondió la muchacha pesando un poco antes de hablar. -Nada vivo afortunadamente… por ahora.-

-Norbert nunca podría lastimar nada…- dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

Laura y Charlie cruzaron una mirada pero no dijeron nada.

-Recuerdo cuando era un pequeñín con su osito de peluche…- dijo Hagrid quitándose del ojo una gruesa lagrima.

-_Creo que no entendí bien Charlie…_- dijo la chica en rumano pareciendo algo confundida.

-_Entendiste perfectamente_.- respondió en el mismo idioma.

_-__¡Ese es uno de los peores bichos de la reserva!- _exclamó la chica. _-¡Me mando al hospital por una semana!-_

-Laura estuvo cuidando de él un tiempo.- dijo Charlie sonriendo a Hagrid.

-¡Oh! ¿Ha estado haciendo amigos?- pregunto Hagrid a la chica queriendo saber de su antigua mascota.

-Sí. Ha estado haciendo amigos.- respondió la chica lentamente en inglés.

-Es un poco inquieto, igual.- dijo Charlie. -Se escapó una vez y Laura tuvo que ir a buscarlo a Banato.-

_-No entiendo porque siempre se van para ah__í.- _masculló la chica.

-¿Y se hizo daño?- pregunto Hagrid preocupado.

-No, solo quería salir a pasear.- respondió Charlie.

_-__¿¡Le dices pasear a quemar una fabrica de neumáticos, derretir un puente de ferrocarril y casi quemarme viva!- _exclamó indignada la chica en su idioma. _-¡Es una suerte que nadie muriera!-_

-Sólo esta molesta porque se le escapo.- dijo Charlie evitando traducir lo que había dicho. -Le lee cuentos antes de dormir y a la mañana cuando fue a llevarle el desayuno se había ido.-

-Ese pequeño truhán.- dijo Hagrid orgulloso.

John no necesitaba entender el idioma de la compañera de Charlie para darse cuenta que el hermano de sus amigos estaba tomándole el pelo a la muchacha.

-Es muy travieso.- dijo la muchacha sonriendo. Charlie le había hablado de Hagrid y no le había creído demasiado, pero era evidente que todo era verdad.

John ya tenía suficiente. Sabía que Hagrid no lo echaría de menos, distraído con la compañía de cuatro dragones y de Madame Maxime, se volvió en silencio y emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo. Cuando estaba por llegar a Hogwarts vio que una figura se acercaba a él, era Igor Karkarov. El director de Durmstrang se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde estaban los dragones. Seguramente dentro de un par de minutos ya estaría al tanto de que constituía la primera prueba.

John continuó lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó, a pesar de que era bastante tarde encontró a Neville y a Ron charlando en la sala común.

-Chicos… creo que estoy en problemas.- dijo el chico que vivió sentándose pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

Ron, John y Neville pasaron una buena parte de la noche tratando de ver como John podía arreglárselas para enfrentar al dragón.

-El que va a tener problemas es Diggory.- dijo Ron después de conversar durante más de una hora sabiendo que el chico de Hufflepuff le devolvería el favor a John como lo había hecho con Harry.

-Es verdad.- dijo John. -Fleur y Krum ya deben saber a esta altura a que se van a enfrentar. Mañana le diré que prepare su testamento porque vamos a ser rostizados por dragones. Creo que es lo justo.-

El hermano de Harry se hundió en su asiento un poco sobrecogido por lo que le esperaba. El no tenía experiencia con los escregutos de Hagrid ya eran más que suficiente.

-Se necesitan como veinte hechizos aturdidores al mismo tiempo para dejar tranquila a una de esas cosas.- continuó John después de unos instantes y agregó con algo de pesar. -No creo que ni adentro un tanque de guerra pueda salvarme.-

-No tienes que luchar con él.- dijo Neville mientras agregaba un tronco más al fuego. -El hermano de Ron dijo que debían burlarlos-

-Como te dije antes… súbete a tu escoba.- dijo Ron bostezando, no podía creer que el hermano de Harry fuera tan testarudo.

-O utiliza la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre.- dijo Neville sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

-No creo que eso funcione…- dijo John. -Podría oírme, u olerme y déjame decirte que esos bichos tienen un carácter horrible. Me voy a dormir… mañana podré pensar mejor en todo esto.-

Y sin más John se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió a la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente John estuvo bastante ocupado buscando una forma de engañar a un dragón. Ron les contó a Harry, Susan y Hermione sobre que se trataba los tres parecían bastante preocupados. Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca para tratar de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar a John y Susan decidió acompañar a su amiga, además estaba muy contenta de saber que John le iba a decir a Cedric. Ron y Harry, comenzaron a ensayar con algunos hechizos para ver que podía servir y que no. Además el pelirrojo le insistió a Harry para que convenciera a John de utilizar su escoba, sabía que era la mejor oportunidad que tenía el niño que vivió.

Esa noche durante la cena los cuatro campeones parecían algo perturbados, incluso Cedric por lo que Ron asumió que John ya le había informado sobre cual sería la primera prueba. Hermione y Susan no habían encontrado ningún hechizo decente y, Ron y Harry tampoco habían tenido muchos resultados.

El día siguiente al mediodía John finalmente apareció por el gran comedor. No había podido hablar con él durante las clases y siempre desaparecía, seguramente para encontrar alguna manera de enfrentar al dragón. Ron quería recordarle por última vez que utilizara su escoba. El chico aun parecía algo nervioso y se sentó en el grupo de sus compañeros de año, junto a Neville y Ron.

-¿Sabes que es lo que harás John?- le pregunto Ron entre susurros.

-Tengo un par de planes.- dijo el niño que vivió algo nervioso. -No he descartado la escoba de todas formas me vendría bien poder escaparme esas cosas.-

Ron sabía que al menos John estaba mejor preparado de lo que Harry lo había estado en su mundo, el club de duelo de Sirius le había dado una mayor capacidad de reacción. En ese momento vieron que la profesora McGonagall entraba caminando apresuradamente y se dirigía hacia donde estaba sentado John con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio…- dijo la profesora de transformaciones sonando algo preocupada -Tiene que prepararse para la primera prueba señor Potter.-

John dejo caer sus cubiertos sobre el plato, bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba de su copa apoyándola ruidosamente en la mesa de madera y finalmente lanzó un suspiro resignado.

-Díganle a mi familia que los quiero.- bromeo John nerviosamente mientras se ponía de pie. -Y Harry que le eche un ojo a Violet y muela a golpes a cualquier idiota que se le acerque demasiado.-

-No te preocupes, le daremos una mano dándole una lección al pobre infeliz.- dijo Neville. -Y ahora deja de decir tonterías y ve.-

-Buena suerte, John.- dijo Lavender antes de que John se fuera.

-Gracias.- dijo el niño que vivió para finalmente salir del comedor con la profesora McGonagall.

Una vez que se alejaron el resto de sus compañeros volvieron sus rostros hacia ellos.

-Es la primera prueba.- susurro Parvati sin poder creerlo. -Ninguno de los otros campeones está aquí y tampoco la profesora Sprout… seguramente debe haber llamado a Cedric Diggory.-

-Seguramente en unos minutos nos dirán a donde debemos ir.- dijo Seamus.

Y casi como si hubiera escuchado las palabras del Irlandés el director se puso de pie consiguiendo acallar todos los murmullos que se habían levantado desde que la profesora McGonagall se llevara a John.

-Como ya deben imaginarse la primera prueba se realizara en unos minutos.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore. -Ravenclaw y Slytherin por favor sigan a sus respectivos jefes de casa, Hufflepuff siga a la profesora Rydberg y Gryffindor al señor Black.-

Ron no recordaba exactamente quien los había llevado a ver la primera prueba pero en este caso las elecciones no le parecían desacertadas. La profesora Rydberg y Sirius eran bastante apreciados por los estudiantes.

La tarde estaba bastante fría y cada vez que alguien hablaba podía verse como el aliento se volvía visible a causa de la baja temperatura. muchos hubieran agradecido un termo con té caliente, pero lamentablemente la premura con la cual habían recibido el aviso no dejo tiempo para preparativos.

Después de varios minutos de caminata llegaron a las gradas que habían sido preparadas para la prueba. En el centro podían verse un cercado de madera donde dentro de pocos minutos estarían los dragones. Los alumnos se acomodaron de a acuerdo a sus respectivas casas, y Ron se sentó junto a sus compañeros de año. Y observó que a pocos pasos de él se encontraba Hermione cuchicheando con Padma Patil y Lisa Turpin, un poco más lejos estaba Susan con Hannah Abbott y Megan Jones; y no muy lejos de ella se encontraba Harry con sus amigos de Slytherin formando un grupo compacto. Cerca de donde estaba Ron se encontraba una muy nerviosa Violet Potter acompañada por sus amigas. La chica observaba para todos lados intentado ver señales de su hermano John.

-Parece que van a poner algo en el medio.- dijo Pansy muy intrigada mientras se colocaba unos guantes rojos de lana. -Me pregunto qué será.-

-Un dragón.- respondió Ron tranquilamente reclinado sobre el respaldo de la grada.

Pansy lo observó muy sorprendida.

-No está mintiendo.- agregó Neville. -Ni exagerando.-

La chica primero observo a los dos chicos sin creerles una sola palabra. Pero al ver que ninguno de los dos se retractaba ni cambiaba la expresión sería del rostro se dio cuenta que era verdad.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- inquirió Pansy en un susurro observando a los dos chicos con sus ojos azules.

-Se filtró la información.- respondió Ron. -En realidad todos los campeones ya lo saben.-

-¡Y me lo dicen así de tranquilos!- exclamo Pansy mientras se retiraba un mechón de cabello oscuro de su rostro. -Al menos díganme que son de los pequeños que viven en Sudamérica.-

-Te refieres a los Vipertooth Peruanos de colmillos envenenados que les gusta comer personas.- dijo Ron.

-Oh… no sabía eso.- dijo la chica. -Bueno… Entonces espero que no sean esos.-

-Creo que no hay ninguno que sea bueno.- dijo Ron. -Pero si le dices a Hagrid que yo dije eso lo negare.-

Pansy lanzó una carcajada ante el comentario del pelirrojo que atrajo unas cuantas miradas de alrededor, incluida Hermione que entrecerró sus ojos castaños y observó a la compañera de Ron algo molesta antes de volver a la conversación con sus amigas.

En ese momento vieron salir a Ludo Bagman que caminó alegremente hasta la tarima de los jueces.

-Ya va a comenzar.- dijo Neville.

-Bienvenidos a la primera prueba del torneo de los Tres Magos.- dijo el hombre después de realizar un encantamiento sonorus. -Dentro de pocos minutos se probara de que están hechos nuestros campeones, seguramente muchos agradecerán no haber entrado después de esto, pero para nuestros héroes esto ya no será posible y deberán enfrentar todas las pruebas…- en este momento realizo una pausa teatral. -Para bien o para mal.- Ludo volvió a realizar otra pausa. -Y ahora comencemos con la prueba.-

En ese momento unos cuidadores de dragón trajeron al centro del cerco el Hocicorto Sueco. Grandes murmullos comenzaron a elevarse desde las tribunas.

-El primer campeón en enfrentar su reto será el campeón de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory.- dijo Bagman. -La prueba consiste en obtener el huevo dorado que esta siendo protegido por el Dragón.-

En ese momento apareció Cedric, pareciendo bastante nervioso y la verdad es que nadie podía culparlo. Rápidamente se elevaron vítores de aliento desde la casa de Hufflepuff.

Cedric comenzó la prueba y después de varios intentos y de ser casi devorado y quemado vivo un par de veces consiguió obtener el huevo, aunque con algunas quemaduras que lo obligaron a ir a la enfermería.

Una vez que Cedric se retiró llego el turno de Fleur, que le tocaba enfrentarse a un Dragón Verde Galés. A la chica le tomo diez minutos completos obtener el huevo y terminar la prueba.

Cuando se retiró la futura cuñada de Ron se repitió el proceso con Viktor Krum. El búlgaro tuvo su buena dosis de problemas y a Ron no le molesto ver que el Bola de Fuego Chino lo hiciera traspirar un poco.

Finalmente llegó el momento de que compitiera John. Los cuidadores tuvieron bastantes problemas trayendo al colacuerno húngaro, era un bicho fiero que no le gustaba que lo anduvieran manejando.

-Ahí viene.- dijo Neville señalando a un grupo de árboles a la derecha de donde se encontraban.

John se detuvo unos instantes observando todo a su alrededor y, finalmente el Dragón. Alzó su varita y ejecuto un hechizo. Pero no se pudo observar ningún resultado visible.

-Eso fue un Accio.- dijo Ron.

John no había intentado convocar pero ninguna escoba apareció volando.

-Parece que el huevo está encantado para que no pueda ser convocado.- dijo Pansy.

-No se lo iban a hacer tan fácil.- dijo Neville. -Bueno creo que ahí va el plan A.-

John empezó a acercarse al dragón, pero no lo hizo en línea recta sino que avanzó por el costado siguiendo la parte más rocosa del terreno donde había protuberancias rocosas que le permitían esconderse y protegerse. Durante un minuto John se fue acercando lentamente usando las rocas como protección llegando a unos escasos quince metros de la nidada de huevos. Pero el dragón ya se había percatado de que algo debería estar sucediendo y observaba siniestramente el la dirección el la que John estaba escondido mientras que apoyaba los espolones de sus alas contra el suelo junto a los huevos para protegerlos.

John se asomo desde atrás de la última roca que tenía antes tener que enfrentar al dragón pero, el colacuerno lo vio y lanzó una llamarada desde su boca que impactó contra la roca. Dos minutos después la criatura dejó de escupir fuego pero, la roca había adquirido un color rojo intenso del lado que había el aliento de fuego.

Ron observó hacia donde se encontraba Violet, la chica esta cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

´-Llegar sin ser notado…- dijo Pansy. -Plan B descartado.-

En ese momento John salio de detrás de la roca y retrocedió un par de pasos fuera del alcance de la llamarada del Dragón y agito su varita y dijo una palabras que no pudieron ser escuchadas a causa de los gritos de la multitud.

Lentamente una gruesa pared de hielo comenzó a surgir del suelo hasta adquirir una altura de dos metros. John se lanzó corriendo bajo la protección de la pared extendiéndola a base de hechizos.

-Ese es el hechizo que Fred uso con Frost.- dijo Neville.

-Y unos glacius y aguamenti.- dijo Ron. -Son hechizos de sexto año, parece que los gemelos le han estado dando una mano.-

Pero el dragón no era nada estúpido y comenzó a atacar la pared a llamaradas derritiendo los primeros sectores, afortunadamente John iba extendiendo la pared a medida que se acercaba a los huevos, pero el dragón decidió cambiar de estrategia y se giró para voltear la pared de un violento coletazo. John vio venir la cola desde la izquierda y con la pared de hielo a su derecha no tenía escapatoria. Pero en lugar de retroceder avanzó a toda velocidad hacia la cola puso su pie derecho sobre una roca baja y se impulsó hacia arriba eludiendo los pinches de la cola por escasos centímetros. Todo el estadio ahogó un grito, primero, y estalló en vítores, después, al ver como John había eludido una muerte segura. Pero la prueba no había terminado había desaparecido la única protección que tenía y al colacuerno aun le quedaba bastante para hacer.

-Plan C descartado.- dijo Ron. -Ahora es el momento para traer su escoba-

La bestia lanzó una llamarada a John que no tuvo tiempo para cubrirse sino que lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar un escudo. Las llamas impactaron contra el escudo durante un par de largos minutos. Las llamas anaranjadas estuvieron a punto de envolver a John en más de una ocasión pero el escudo resistió y cuando el colacuerno dejo de lanzar fue se vio que algo de uno se levantaba desde la tunica y cabello de John. Inmediatamente y, evidentemente con algo de dolor, John saco algo pequeño de su bolsillo y lo lanzó directamente al rostro de dragón que con un rápido soplido lo envolvió en llamas. Pero inmediatamente del objeto empezaron a salir cientos de fuego artificiales que el colacuerno intentaba destruir con las llamas solo para avivarlos más aun. En ese momento John comenzó a correr hacia la nidada y consiguió tomar el huevo dorado de entre los verdaderos huevos. A continuación, algo comenzó a acercarse a toda velocidad, era la escoba de John. El niño que vivió salió impulsado hacia arriba esquivando llamaradas del dragón y sus propios fuegos artificiales.

-Creo que el Plan D funcionó.- comentó Pansy.

Inmediatamente los cuidadores comenzaron se apuraron a reducir al colacuerno y John descendió bastante lejos de la bestia para ser recibido por una muy feliz profesora McGonagall, Sirius y Moody. Había pasado la primera prueba y estaba vivo...

ooOooOoo

Hola a Todos!

Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo y esta vez un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro. La verdad es que quería llegar a la parte de la primera prueba. Y espero que les haya gustado. Creo que no tengo demasiadas aclaraciones que hacer… o sea los voy a dejar con la intriga muejejeje. Y no quiero dejar de pasar la oportunidad para agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews y me ayudaron a llegar a superar los 500. Especialmente porque pueden perfectamente no hacer comentarios y esperar al siguiente capitulo, pero me gusta mucho saber que es lo que opinan.

Bueno eso sería todo

Saluditos

Salvatore


	46. Cuatro preguntas, Cuatro respuestas

Capítulo 46:

Todos en las tribunas observaron como el niño que vivió había superado la primera prueba. La verdad era que no había decepcionado a nadie, excepto quizás un poco a Ron por no haber tomado en cuenta su consejo desde el primer momento. Pero debía reconocer que estaba satisfecho, John había recurrido a todos los recursos que tenía a su disposición y había salido victorioso. Con un estilo diferente a Harry pero victorioso al fin.

-Creo que lo llevan a la enfermería.- dijo Neville observando la dirección que seguían los profesores y John.

-Entonces que hacemos aquí.- dijo Pansy muy intrigada. -Vamos a verlo.-

-Estoy con ustedes Pansy, pero no lo anuncies a todo el mundo.- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie. -No creo que a la enfermera le guste que haya una multitud presente.-

-Es verdad.- susurró la chica de Gryffindor.

Los tres comenzaron a descender las escalinatas y a encaminarse a la enfermería. Era una caminata un poco larga pero, en el trayecto se les unieron más personas que estaban interesadas por saber como estaba John. Eran Harry, Hermione, Susan y Violet.

-No lo hizo tan mal.- dijo Harry mientras caminaba apresuradamente por el césped cubierto de escarcha.

-No, pero si lo llevan a la enfermería creo que debe estar herido.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Creen que sea grave?- preguntó una muy preocupada Violet.

-Claro que no Vi…- dijo Susan estrujando a la hermana de Harry con un brazo y acomodando la bufanda de la niña. -El cabeza hueca de tu hermano puede sobrevivir a cosas peores.-

-Es verdad.- dijo la niña con voz esperanzada.

Pocos minutos después el grupo estaba entrando a la enfermería y vio que John estaba sentado en una cama con rostro algo adolorido. Y se le veía el rostro algo ampollado y el cabello un poco chamuscado.

-¡John!- dijo Violet corriendo hacia su hermano atrapándolo en un abrazo.

-¡Ouch!- se lamento John. -Nada de abrazos hasta que Madame Pomfrey no me deje como nuevo.-

Su hermana se separo inmediatamente.

-L…Lo lamento.- dijo Violet retirando una lagrima de sus ojos verdes. -¿Estás bien?-

-Por supuesto enana.- respondió John esbozando una sonrisa y despeinando cariñosamente a su hermana. -Un créeme ese escudo bloqueó las llamas pero el calor pasó igual.-

En ese momento John reparó en la presencia del resto de sus amigos y compañeros.

-Hola chicos.- dijo John y a continuación agregó con una sonrisa infame. -Hola Susie.-

-Hola John.- respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Esperaba poder escaparme del regaño pero parece que no va a poder ser.- dijo John.

La pelirroja resopló pero no agregó nada más.

-Felicitaciones hermano.- dijo Harry palmeando el hombro de John consiguiendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor. -Lo siento.-

-No te preocupes…- dijo John. -Estaré bien.-

En ese momento apareció Madame Pomfrey.

-Los hermanos pueden quedarse.- dijo la enfermera con voz de que no pensaba discutir el asunto. -El resto vuelvan a las gradas.-

Violet complacida con no ser obligada a retirarse se sentó en la cama que estaba frente a su hermano, junto a Harry, para esperar que Madame Pomfrey la curara John. El resto de los chicos no discutió con la enfermera y se busco la salida.

-Creo que lo hizo muy bien.- dijo Pansy sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ha sobrevivido, es verdad.- dijo Hermione tranquilamente sin saber porque sentía una pizca de hostilidad hacia la compañera de Ron. -Esperemos que los jueces lo tomen en cuenta.-

-Los fuegos artificiales estuvieron muy bien.- dijo Neville. -Además todas las puntuaciones fueron bastante altas y John fue el único que no termino demasiado quemado y consiguió los huevos de forma limpia.-

-Ahora solo le quedan superar dos pruebas más- dijo Susan.

Ron sabía que no eran simplemente dos pruebas, aun quedaba el enfrentamiento con Voldemort, el resto eran simples nimiedades. Afortunadamente contaban con la ayuda extraoficial de Barty Crouch Junior que sin duda quería asegurarse que su maestro obtuviera la sangre de John para volver a la vida utilizando como excusa el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sin dudas era una buena idea, secuestrar a John justo delante de las narices de Dumbledore y de todo el ministerio, asesinarlo anunciando su regreso y la muerte del único que aparentemente podía terminar con él.

Pocos minutos después estaban nuevamente en las gradas esperando el regreso de John. Finalmente el niño que vivió apareció acompañado por sus dos hermanos.

Los jueces comenzaron a dar su votaciones los resultados fueron prácticamente los mismos que los que Harry obtuvo en su mundo incluidos un diez de Ludo Bagman y un cuatro de Karkarov, que aquí tampoco era demasiado imparcial al momento de calificar las acciones de los campeones.

-Eso es un robo.- escucho Ron decir a Lavender cuando vio el cuatro de Karkarov.

-Ese desgraciado esta favoreciendo a Krum,- dijo Neville igual de indignado que la chica.

Y no eran los únicos que están decepcionados con la actuación del director de Durmstrang dentro de la tribuna de Gryffindor. Ron giro su cabeza vio que en las otras casas el algunos otros alumnos parecían decepcionados, después de todo John lo había hecho bastante bien.

Una vez que termino la votación todos comenzaron a abandonar las gradas, el frío, que había sido olvidado por todos durante la hora que duró la prueba, volvió a sentirse cuando todo termino y todos los alumnos deseaban volver adentro para disfrutar del calor de las chimeneas de sus salas comunes hasta que llegara la hora de la cena.

Ron, Hermione, Susan y Ginny se reunieron en la base de las gradas.

-No me avisaste que iban a ver a John a la enfermería.- dijo Ginny pareciendo algo molesta.

-Perdón enana…- dijo Ron estrujando a su hermana con un brazo. -Fue algo que salio de repente, sin planearlo. Pero ven con nosotros ahora, vamos a ver que es lo que dice John de las puntuaciones que recibió.-

-Está bien…- dijo la menor de los Weasley acompañando los pasos de su hermano. -Me imagino que tiene un par de cosas para decirle al director de Durmstrang.-

Cuando llegaron el que estaba más tranquilos de los tres Potter era increíblemente John que se veía bastante recuperado aunque su cabello aún se veían algo extraño.

-Ese Karkarov del demonio.- escucharon decir a Harry cuando estaban a pocos pasos. -Ni siquiera se preocupó en disimular por un podrido segundo.-

-Ese hombre…- dijo Violet roja de indignación. -Eso no debería estar permitido Dumbledore y la directora de Beauxbatons no tuvieron problemas en calificar como correspondía.-

-Hola chicos.- dijo Ginny ni bien llegaron y agregó bastante alegre. -Hola Harry.-

-Ginny…- dijo Harry olvidándose completamente de su enojo y sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba un poco a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Violet observó a Harry primero y a Ginny después como si no supiera bien como tomar la actitud de los dos. La verdad es que la chica le caía bastante simpática y era evidente por como se miraban que se gustaban.

-Veo que no están muy conformes con las calificaciones.- dijo Hermione.

-Mis dos hermanos para nada.- dijo John. -Yo no tengo ningún problemas… estoy vivo y eso es suficiente. Te aseguro Hermione que un par de veces pensé que no la contaba.-

-Al menos ahora un par más dudan de que hayas metido realmente tu nombre en el Cáliz.- dijo Susan consiguiendo que John le sonriera.

En ese momento se acercó al grupo un muchacho macizo de cabello pelirrojo. Que caminaba haciendo crujir la escarcha bajo sus pies. Unos pasos detrás de él lo seguía una chica de su edad de cabello castaño que Ron no recordaba haber visto en su mundo de origen. Evidentemente era una cuidadora de dragones, ya que tenía la misma tunica ignifuga que su hermano y protectores de piel de dragón. Ron se cruzó de brazos intrigado por la identidad de la chica, no es que le molestara en lo más mínimo que su hermano mayor estuviera interesado en sentar cabeza. Aunque parecía ser un poco prematuro para hablar de eso.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo el hermano de Ron sonriendo a sus hermanos.

-¡Charlie!- dijo Ginny emocionada. -Sabía que si había dragones tenías que estar por aquí.-

-No me perdería la oportunidad de regresar a casa aunque sea por un par de días.- dijo Charlie abrazando a su hermana menor. -Pero me queda poco tiempo, tenemos que devolver a esos cuatro a la reserva…. Pero antes vine saludarlos a ustedes dos y a felicitar a John por lo que hizo. Ese era un bicho muy difícil.-

-Gracias Charlie. Creo que lo peor fue la espera…- dijo John lanzando un suspiro y agregó después de unos segundos. -Creo que ya descarte una profesión para cuando terminé Hogwarts.-

Todos lanzaron unas carcajadas al escuchar las palabras John.

-¿Y donde están los gemelos?- preguntó el cuidador de dragones.

-Fueron a buscar provisiones para la fiesta.- dijo John.

Charlie no parecía nada sorprendido.

-Entonces…- dijo Ginny observando muy interesada a la chica que acompañaba a Charlie. -No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga.-

Charlie observo por un par de segundo a su hermana, era evidente que era una digna hija de Molly Weasley.

-Laura, estos son mis hermanos Ginny, Ron y sus amigos Harry, John, Hermione, Susan y Violet.- dijo Charlie a modo de presentación. -Laura Illiescu es compañera mía en la reserva-

-Un gusto.- dijo la chica con un marcado acento extranjero sonriendo al grupo

-Encantada de conocerte.- dijo Ginny extendiéndole su mano. -¿Tu eres la que le envío el vociferador a mi hermano?-

-Así es.- dijo la chica riendo.

-Me imagino que se lo merecía.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice. -Y deberían pasar por casa antes de irse a mamá le encantan las visitas.-

-Ginny…- dijo Charlie algo nervioso.

-No creo que pueda imponerme de esa manera.- dijo Laura educadamente. -Tu madre se merece poder disfrutar de Charlie todo lo que pueda.-

En ese momento uno de los otros cuidadores les hizo señas para que fueran a darle una mano con los dragones.

-Creo que deberíamos ir volviendo.- dijo Charlie.

-Espero que disfruten el tiempo que tienen aquí.- agregó Ginny dando un abrazo final a su hermano.

-Tu también cuídate Ron.- dijo Charlie abrazando a su hermano.

En ese momento se levanto una fría brisa que hizo que Ginny temblara ligeramente. Harry que estaba junto a ella paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica sin pensarlo, la hermana de Ron parecía muy feliz con el gesto. Charlie por su parte lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Vamos Charlie.- dijo Laura tomando a su compañero por el brazo y arrastrándolo tras ella.

El cuidador de dragones le dirigió una mirada a Ron que le decía claramente que le echara un ojo a esos dos. Ron asintió fingiendo su mejor rostro de hermano sobreprotector, aunque sabía que no había nada que hacer al respecto.

El grupo comenzó a volver al castillo bajo la luz anaranjada del lento atardecer. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al castillo vieron que se acercaba una mujer de cabello rubio y aspecto algo extravagante. Era Rita Skeeter, la odiosa reportera.

-Felicitaciones John.- dijo la mujer a modo de presentación. -Si puedes concederme unas palabras. ¿Cómo te sentiste al enfrentar al dragón? ¿Qué opinas de la puntuación?-

El niño que vivió se detuvo y observo a la reportera un par de segundos. Rita esbozó una sonrisa confiada, evidentemente creía que John iba a colaborar esta vez.

-Opino que es una lastima que no te hubiera visto en la tribuna o te lanzaba a la boca de ese condenado Dragón así se moría de indigestión.- dijo John tranquilamente. -Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿no? Y no tendrás una entrevista mía. Adiós.-

Y sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y continuó caminando.

-Eso estuvo muy bien John.- dijo Violet satisfecha con su hermano y dedicándole una ultima mirada furibunda a la mujer que había difamado a sus dos hermanos.

La pluma mientras tanto escribía frenéticamente sobre el anotador.

-Aunque parece que tiene material igualmente.- dijo Violet sonando resignada.

-Si te refieres a eso.- dijo Susan girando su varita entre sus dedos. -Mientras John tenía la atención de esa desgraciada… mi amiga Hermie.-

-Pero con la inspiración e inapreciable ayuda de mi amiga Susie.- agregó Hermione riendo.

-Encantamos la pluma para que escribiera otras cosas.- dijo Susie. -Cosas como "Rita eres una vaca", "Te estás arrugando cada vez más" para una mujer eso es muy grave…- aclaró Susan a los muchachos presentes.

-"Morirás sola, vieja y amargada"- agregó Hermione. -Ese me encanto.-

-¿Hicieron todo eso en tan poco tiempo?- preguntó sorprendido John.

-Habilidad y creatividad.- dijo Susan. -Hermione conoce mejor los encantamientos pero los insultos son casi todos míos.-

Ron volteó y vio a la distancia como el rostro de Rita enrojecía mientras intentaba infructuosamente con la varita que la pluma se detuviera.

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta- comentó el pelirrojo.

El grupo lanzó una larga carcajada al ver la imagen de la reportera y apuraron los pasos para ingresar al castillo.

Harry, Susan y Hermione se despidieron de sus amigos de Gryffindor para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes. Cuando Ron, John y Violet llegaron a su sala común encontraron a todos los alumnos de su casa esperado al niño que vivió para recibirlo como un héroe.

Ron por su parte decidió disfrutar de la fiesta y se sentó tranquilamente junto al fuego con una cerveza de mantequilla. Sabía que habrían pocas oportunidades para festejar algo en el futuro y era mejor aprovechar mientras fuera posible. Aunque si sus planes salían como pensaba la guerra contra Voldemort sería definitivamente mucho menos dolorosa que lo que había sido en su mundo.

Cerca de la medianoche apareció la profesora McGonagall para desbandar la fiesta pero ya todos habían tenido más que suficiente y no hicieron demasiado alboroto.

La semana pasó bastante más tranquila, si bien la participación de John en el torneo continuaba generando algo de recelo por parte de los integrantes de las demás casas. No era tanta como antes de la primera prueba.

Las vacaciones de invierno comenzaron a acercarse y finalmente durante su clase de transformaciones la profesora McGonagall decidió que era momento de hacer el anuncio de un evento que Ron estaba esperando casi desde que había llegado a este mundo.

-Tengo que informarles algo a todos ustedes.- dijo la profesora de transformaciones a pocos minutos de que sonara la campana y agregó algo molesta tras observar a John dormitar. -¡Potter!¡Despierta ahora mismo!- John levanto la cabeza sobresaltado y se acomodó rápidamente bajo la mirada fulminante de su jefa de casa. -Ahora que el señor Potter se ha dignado a escucharme… Debo anunciarles que próximamente se realizara el baile de Navidad del torneo de los tres magos. El baile es una tradición del torneo que nos dará más oportunidades para interactuar con nuestros invitados. Los alumnos de los años inferiores no podrán asistir a menos que sean invitados por un alumno mayor.-

Lavender eligió ese momento para lanzar una risa estridente que no pudo contener, ganándose un codazo de Parvati que hacía un duro esfuerzo por no reírse. Pansy que ya sabía del baile, se contenía un poco mejor que sus dos amigas pero una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Será requisito obligatorio utilizar túnica de gala.- continuó la profesora McGonagall sin regañar a su alumna. -El baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las ocho en punto y terminará a la medianoche. Ahora bien... -La profesora McGonagall recorrió la clase muy despacio con la mirada. -El baile de Navidad es por supuesto una oportunidad para que todos echemos una cana al aire.- dijo, en tono de desaprobación.

Ahora Ron, John, Neville, Seamos y Dean tenían problemas para aguantar una sonrisa tras las palabras de su profesora. Nadie podía imaginarse a su jefa de casa tirando una cana al aire.

-Pero…- continuó la profesora McGonagall cortando las sonrisas de todos con su mirada. -Eso no quiere decir que vayamos a exigir menos del comportamiento que esperamos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Me disgustaré muy seriamente si algún alumno de Gryffindor deja en mal lugar al colegio.-

Y con esas palabras la campana toco y todos comenzaron a levantar sus cosas. La profesora McGonagall llamó a John por encima del alboroto que producían el resto al retirarse. Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus lo esperaron fuera del aula. Ron se imagino que el resto de los profesores deberían estar informando a todos los demás del baile, lo que significaba que Hermione ya debería estar al tanto.

La verdad es que la actitud de su futura esposa lo estaba obligando a tomar las cosas con algo de cuidado y estaba seguro que si iba de inmediato a preguntarle, no tendría el resultado esperado. Aguardaría un poco, no mucho igualmente ya que no quería que ese búlgaro le preguntara antes que él. Seguramente mañana sería una buena oportunidad para invitarla.

En ese momento salio del aula John pareciendo algo preocupado.

-Traigan dragones otra vez…- dijo John ni binen estuvo junto a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué te ha dicho McGonagall?- preguntó Dean intrigado.

Ron ya tenía una buena idea de que era lo que su jefa de casa podía haberle dicho a John.

-Tengo que llevar una pareja al baile.- dijo John. -Obligatoriamente y participar del baile inaugural… yo no bailo.-

-Lo lamento John.- dijo Ron. -Parece que debes conseguir una chica.-

-Si, así parece.- respondió John pareciendo algo preocupado. -Debo encontrar alguna chica que vaya conmigo…-

-Me imagino que puedes encontrar a alguien que te gustaría llevar.- dijo Neville. -¡Ey! ¡Creo que deberíamos armar una lista con las chicas más potables del colegio!-

-Es una buena idea.- dijo Dean.

Y los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor para el almuerzo, para cuando llegaron era evidente que todos estaban al tanto del baile. Cuando Ron tomo asiento observó a Hermione, su futura esposa estaba conversando con Lisa y Padma, la última su antigua cita de baile. Era evidente cual podía ser el tema del que estaban estar discutiendo. Las dos amigas de Hermione estaban bastante entusiasmadas y reían tontamente por cualquier comentario, sin embargo la futura esposa de Ron parecía estar bastante más calmada.

En el resto de las mesas la situación no era muy diferente y podían observarse grupos compactos de chicas susurrando y riendo, seguramente especulando con quien esperaban ir o quien las invitaría al baile. En el la mesa de Gryffindor la situación no era muy diferente y podían verse a los grupos de los diferentes años hablando entre ellas. Incluso las chicas de años inferiores tenían esperanzas de que alguien las invitara.

-Entonces…- dijo Neville a John. -¿A quien planeas invitar?-

-No lo sé.- dijo el niño que vivió algo nervioso, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la mesa de Hufflepuff que ninguno de sus amigos notó.

-Lo que sea que hagas hazlo pronto.- dijo Fred.

-O se acabaran todas las chicas lindas.- completó George.

John parecía bastante preocupado ahora.

-¿Tienen planeado invitar a alguien en particular?- preguntó John tratando de desviar un poco el tema.

-La verdad que no sé…- dijo Neville.

-Siempre andan en grupo.- dijo Seamus. -No se puede hablar con ellas a solas-

-Creo que las humillaciones serán publicas.- dijo Fred.

-El secreto es que no te importe que te diga que no.- dijo George. -Solo hay que ir preguntarles y si te dicen que no, ellas se lo pierden.-

-Y tu querido hermano…- dijo Fred. -¿Planeas invitar a alguien?-

-Tengo algo planeado.- dijo Ron sin querer entrar en detalles.

-Ahí se puede ver a un sujeto inteligente.- dijo Neville. -Hermione y Susan están muy bien, eres amigo de ellas desde hace años.-

John observó a Ron y frunció el ceño, sería posible que estuviera planeando invitar a Susan. Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando lo vio dirigir una rápida e involuntaria mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione.

En ese momento Violet terminó con su almuerzo y se acercó a donde estaba John.

-Parece que ahora sabemos para que era la tunica de fiesta.- dijo la niña. -Y escuche que tienes que invitar a alguien porque eres el campeón.- y agregó con voz algo soñadora -Un baile… es tan romántico.-

-Si tengo que invitar a alguien.- dijo John. -Y te veo muy emocionada con todo esto lo que me recuerda que todavía tengo que amenazar a cualquiera robacunas que se le ocurra invitarte, eres muy pequeña para andar teniendo citas.-

John dijo estás últimas palabras en tono de broma, pero era Ron sabía que estaba hablando bastante en serio.

-¡John!- susurro Violet sonando algo suplicante. -No, por favor.-

John observó a su hermana intrigado durante un par de segundos.

-Te notó preocupada por todo esto.- dijo el niño que vivió observando seriamente a su hermana. -Tienes esperanzas de que alguien en particular te invite ¿no es así? ¿Quién es?.-

Violet enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello confirmando las palabras de su hermano. Pero se negó a abrir la boca.

-Eres un idiota John.- dijo la niña sonando molesta.

La niña dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo creyendo que se moriría de vergüenza ahí mismo donde estaba parada. Su hermano no se equivocaba, quería que un chico la invitara y se encontraba sentado a dos pasos de ella. La verdad es que cuando escuchó del baile no había podido evitar soñar despierta imaginando que Ron le pidiera ir con ella. Sin dudas debería haber toneladas de chicas esperando que él las invitara, después de todo era tan valiente y no estaba nada mal. Si la invitaba debería pedirle a su madre que le enviara un vestido. Violet tocó su cuello por encima de su pañuelo de seda rojo. Sin duda debería ser algo de cuello alto, y necesitaría un pañuelo nuevo. Los que tenía eran bastante bonitos pero necesitaría alguno nuevo para cubrir su cicatriz.

John observó a su hermana alejarse y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-Espero que a ninguno se le ocurra invitarla.- dijo seriamente el niño que vivió.

-No claro que no…- dijo Seamus rápidamente.

-No sé como se te ocurre…- dijo Dean igual de rápido que su amigo.

-Es tu hermana, por quien nos tomas.- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Todos dijeron una gran cantidad de cosas al mismo tiempo que dejó a John un poco más tranquilo. Ron por su parte, tenía una idea de lo que ocurría con la niña pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada.

Cuando terminó el almuerzo vio que Harry le hacia señas para que se lo encontrara en la salida.

-Me imagino que ya te debes haber enterado.- dijo Harry. -¡Están todas locas!-

-No estamos locas.- dijo Susan apareciendo en escena. -Es un baile, el primero de muchas nosotras y debe ser especial, con un chico especial.-

La pelirroja parecía muy firme al respecto.

-Me imagino que aparecerá un chico especial Susie.- dijo Harry estrujando a la chica que era casi como una hermana para él.

La chica de Hufflepuff sonrió con ilusión.

-Y mejor que se comporte bien contigo Susie, o tendrá que rendir cuentas conmigo.- dijo Ron sin tono de broma.

Susie le recordaba mucho a su hija y no pensaba quedarse tranquilo si se enteraba que algún idiota se había comportado mal con ella o no podía mantener sus manos quietas. Es más le dejaría bien claro antes desde antes que tendría que vérselas con él si algo ocurría.

-Y conmigo.- dijo Harry igual de serio que Ron.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Susan tratando de estar molesta con sus amigos pero sin conseguirlo esos dos eran como los hermanos que nunca había tenido y era agradable por una ver que se preocupaban con ella, aunque esperaba que no arruinaran su cita con quien sea que fuera.

-¿Qué están haciendo estos dos?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando se dieron vuelta vieron a una pelirroja algo bajita de ojos castaños.

-Ginny…- dijo Harry muy feliz de ver a la hermana de su amigo.

La verdad es que cuando Harry escuchó sobre el baile en clase inmediatamente apareció el rostro de Ginny en su mente. Pero, era la hermana de Ron y sabía lo sobreprotector que era con ella. Pero, no se imaginaba yendo al baile con otra chica, era verdad que había bastantes chicas lindas pero ninguna era Ginny. Y por alguna razón le molestaba mucho la idea de pensar que algún otro idiota la invitara. Lo cual seguramente ocurría porque Ginny era sin dudas una de las chicas más bonitas de todo Hogwarts.

-Tu hermano y Harry.- dijo Susan. -Se han ofrecido muy amablemente a reducir a pulpa a cualquiera que me invite… como si no supiera defenderme.-

-Susie es muy buena con su varita.- dijo Ginny en defensa de la chica de Hufflepuff.

-Lo sabemos.- dijeron al unísono.

A pesar de reconocer las habilidades de su amiga ni Ron ni Harry retiraron su promesa.

Ron en ese momento notó que su futura esposa parecía haber ido directamente a su sala común. Sin embargo observó hacía la puerta del gran comedor con esperanzas de verla salir.

-No han visto a Hermione ¿no?- preguntó Ron.

-Creo que se fue para su sala común.- dijo Harry observando a su amigo.

Susan y Ginny parecían algo incomodas, pero no dijeron nada. Harry por su parte imaginaba que su amigo pensaba invitar a Hermione, a su entender había sido más que claro en la biblioteca.

-Seguramente la veremos mañana.- dijo Susan tratando de no revelar lo que pensaba.

Ginny observó a la amiga de su hermana era evidente que pensaban lo mismo. En los últimos años se había acercado mucho a Ron y no quería verlo herido por nada del mundo, además era evidente que estaba enamorado de la chica de Ravenclaw. Se podía ver claramente en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba.

-A la que vi irse un poco apurada fue a Violet después de hablar con John.- dijo Harry y preguntó a Ron. -¿Sabes si discutió con él?-

-Algo así…- dijo Ron. -John le dijo que tuviera cuidado con quien la invitara.- Harry parecía bastante conforme hasta ahí. -Y parece que Violet quiere que alguien la invite pero no dijo quien, tu hermano se dio cuenta. Violet le dijo que era un idiota y se fue.-

Ron evito decir sus teorías frente a Harry, Susan y Ginny, y jugo su mejor papel de tonto

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry sin que le agradara mucho la idea.

-Solo son suposiciones.- dijo Ron. -Ginny nos manda al demonio por cualquier cosa.-

-Debo hablar con ella.- dijo Susan seriamente, se sentía un poco responsable de la chica. -Quizás todavía pueda alcanzarla…-

-Te acompaño.- dijo Ginny sumándose a la propuesta y agregó con una sonrisa. -Nos vemos mañana, Harry-

Cuando se alejaron un poco Ginny le dijo a Susan.

-¿Crees lo mismo que yo?- pregunto la hermana de Ron.

-Que le gusta Ron, y el nunca podrá corresponderle porque esta completamente enamorado por Hermione.- respondió Susan resumiendo el dilema.

-Eso mismo…- dijo Ginny. -Créeme que estuve ahí. Sé que es lo que cree sentir, y no nos escuchara. Lamentablemente la mejor forma es que se de cuenta por si misma, pero no viene mal tener alguien con quien hablar.-

-Recuerdo cuando le enviaste el poema a John.- dijo Susan.

-No me lo recuerdes…- continuó Ginny. -Al menos aparecieron tu y Hermione con una barra de chocolate.-

-Y decirte que los hombres eran todos unos cerdos.- agregó riendo la chica de Hufflepuff.

-Y es verdad…- dijo Ginny y agregó sin poder evitarlo. -Excepto Harry.-

-Parece que ya sé quien quieres que te invite al baile.- dijo Susan sonriendo.

-No le digas nada Susie.- dijo Ginny.

-Por quien me tomas-. Respondió la chica de Hufflepuff. -Estoy segura que te invitara.-

Ginny y Susan hablaron encontraron a Violet y se interesaron por como estaba la hermana de Harry. Le dijeron que no se preocupara por John, que era un comportamiento típico de hermano y que todos los hombres eran unos cerdos. Si bien no dijo nada, era evidente que tenía esperanzas de que Ron la invitara, y las dos chicas no tuvieron el coraje para destrozar sus ilusiones diciéndole que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de cierta chica de Ravenclaw de cabello enmarañado. Pero tampoco le alimentaron sus esperanzas y esperaban que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

Un poco más tarde, cuando Ron llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, encontró a la misma con bastantes más personas de lo usual. Todos querían demorarse un poco en ir a dormir y conversar sobre el inminente baile de navidad. En un rincón un tanto alejado vio que John, Dean, Seamus y Neville observando un pergamino atentamente.

-Crees que Oliver pueda venir.- escuchó decir a Katie Bell mientras pasaba junto a las chicas del equipo de Quidditch. -Es un exalumno… y ex capitán del equipo-

-Me imagino que la profesora McGonagall no tendrá problema- dijo Alicia a Katie. -¿A respondido tu carta?-

Ron no escuchó la respuesta ya que continuó caminando y el murmullo de las conversaciones era bastante intenso.

-Lavender definitivamente un ocho…- escuchó decir a Seamus cuando estuco a pocos pasos de sus compañeros de habitación.

-Parvati y Padma…- dijo Dean. -También… si consigue ir con las dos eres mi ídolo John.-

-No quiero ir con ninguna de ellas.- dijo John.

-¿Que andan haciendo chicos?- preguntó Ron cuando se acercó a ellos.

-Recuerdas la lista que decía.- dijo Neville. -Aquí estamos armándola.-

-Déjame ver eso…- dijo Ron tomando el papel.

El pelirrojo observó una serie de nombres cada uno con un numero asignado.

-Angelina Johnson… nueve.- leyó el pelirrojo. -Eloise Midgen… ¿cuatro? ¿Se sentían generosos al calificar?. Susan Bones… diez… Susie estará contenta.-

John refunfuño un poco porque no le gustaba ver que más gente se hubiera percatado de la pelirroja de Hufflepuff, pero la verdad es que no le sorprendía era bonita, simpática, además de muchas cosas más.

-Ginny Weasley diez…- dijo Ron. -¡Ey! ¿Que hace mi hermana en esta lista?-

-Es bonita ya sabes.- dijo Dean y agregó rápidamente. -No es que pensemos pedirle ir claro.-

Ron los observó seriamente, sabía que su hermana era bonita, incluso los de Slytherin de su mundo lo consideraban así, y no había nada que hacer al respecto, por suerte el único al que estaba dispuesto a aceptar como cuñado parecía estar bastante interesado en Ginny lo que seguramente alejaría al resto de los idiotas. Lanzo un suspiro y bajo su vista hacia el pergamino otra vez.

-Hermione… ocho…- dijo Ron sorprendido. -Definitivamente esta lista es una estupidez Hermione es mínimo un diez.-

-No te preocupes campeón por nosotros tienes el terreno libre.- dijo Neville riendo.

-¿Profesora Rydberg? ¿Diez?- leyó Ron sorprendido. -¡No pueden poner a la profesora en esta lista!-

Todos lanzaron una carcajada.

-Es bonita, ya lo sabes.- dijeron algunos.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y continuó leyendo.

-"Jacqueline Frost nueve pero, definitivamente el mejor trasero de Hogwarts"- leyó Ron sin poder aguantar una risa sabiendo de donde venía esa calificación.

La lista continuaba con el resto de las chicas de Hogwarts. Pansy Parkinson había alcanzado un Diez en calificación, algo que Ron jamás hubiera creído posible en su mundo de origen.

-Vamos, no esta nada mal.- dijo Neville cuando Ron leyo la calificación de su compañera de Gryffindor.

-Además sabe luchar como los mil demonios.- agregó Seamus.

-Y no es para nada arrogante.- dijo Dean.

-Por eso nos vemos en la obligación de ponerle un diez.- dijo John.

Al día siguiente Ron bajo al gran comedor para encontrar a Hermione y pedirle que fuera al baile con el. Lamentablemente había demorado un poco al despertarse como consecuencia de un despertador atrasado y la chica parecía haber desayunado temprano. Por desgracia no tenía con el mapa del merodeador con el para encontrarla y sabía que la vería durante el almuerzo.

Cuando llego a la mesa de Gryffindor encontró que todos parecían estar mirando atentamente un pedazo de papel.

-¡Un Dos!- dijo una chica de Slytherin que sin dudas estaba bien calificada ya que, lamentablemente, parecía más un chico. -Voy a matar al que escribió esto.-

Ron se sentó junto a John y Neville, y los observó esperando una explicación.

-Parece que la lista se filtró…- dijo Neville por lo bajo. -Mejor dicho, John se encargo de copiarla y distribuirla.-

-De nada.- dijo John mostrando una cara que indicaba que no sabía nada. -Se van a desinflar unos cuantos egos.-

-Y se van a inflar otros.- dijo Ron.

Por su parte los chicos de Hogwarts, observaban la lista por grupos para calificar a sus compañeras. Una chica de Ravenclaw llego a amenazar a un compañero con su varita para que le dijera que era más que un cinco. La verdad es que debería haber recibido un par de puntos más pero no era demasiado simpática

En la mesa de Slytherin podía verse a algunas chicas que se disputaban el puesto de "chica guapa de Durmstrang" calificada con "Diez" por el anónimo tribunal compuesto por Neville, John, Seamus y Dean. A pocos lugares de ella Jacqueline Frost sostenía lívida el pedazo de papel y observaba en dirección a donde se encontraban los miembros del club de duelo. La chica sabía que debería ser uno de los hombres que asistía al club dirigido por Sirius Black era el responsable de haber escrito eso. Aunque estaba segura que no habían sido los gemelos, nunca dirían algo bonito de ella.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los profesores se encontraba una muy sonrojada profesora de Runas, junto a ella se encontraba el papel que había hecho circular John.

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto.- dijo Alexandra Rydberg muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-No me parece que estés mal calificada.- susurró Sirius junto a ella.

-Sirius estoy hablando en serio.- La profesora de Runas enrojeció más aún, pero sintiéndose bastante alagada.

-Y yo también.- dijo Sirius sonriéndole.

-Eres imposible.- dijo Alex sin poder evitar sonreír y dirigiéndole una mirada que desarmo al último de los Black.

Pocos minutos después los dos terminaron su té y sus tostadas. Se levantaron de la mesa para ir a sus respectivas actividades junto con el resto de los profesores.

-Puedes creerlo Sirius.- dijo Alex sin poder evitar sonar emocionada. -Un baile en Hogwarts, nunca tuvimos nada así en nuestros tiempos.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Sirius aunque la verdad lo agradecía o hubiera tenido aun más problemas de polleras.

La luz de la mañana entraba a raudales alegrando la atmosfera del corredor.

-Además piensa en lo bueno que puede ser para todos.- dijo Alex mientras caminaban por un corredor y agregó sonando algo soñadora. -Para muchos será su primer baile de gala, muchas chicas conocerán a sus primeros amores.-

La verdad es que Alex, a pesar de mantener las apariencias, estaba muy emocionada con todo esto como si fuera una colegiala más. Estaba pensando seriamente pedirle a Albus que la mantuviera al tanto de todos los preparativos. Cuando a principios del año pasado se había enterado del baile no le había dado mucha importancia, y rápidamente se vio ahogada por sus responsabilidades en Hogwarts, al punto que cuando se lo recordaron era como si se lo hubieran recordado por primera vez. Además últimamente estaba de lo más distraída y sabía que la razón de sus distracciones estaba caminando junto a ella.

-Lo pasaran muy bien.- dijo Sirius.

En ese momento llegaron al final del corredor y Sirius la tomó suavemente por el brazo deteniéndola. El auror estaba más asustado de lo que había estado en su vida, siempre había tenido facilidad con las mujeres, pero Alex era diferente. Era la mujer más bella y amable que había conocido en su vida. Como un idiota había dejado que sus prejuicios por la casa de Slytherin lo alejaran de ella años atrás, pero no pensaba hacer lo mismo esta vez. Observó su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que deseaba poder estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-¿Sirius?- dijo Alex observando al auror con sus ojos azules.

El auror se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Había llegado el momento más importante de su vida.

-Bueno, he estado pensando.- dijo Sirius preguntándose porque le costaba tanto hacer una sencilla pregunta. -Que con todo este asunto del baile, los profesores también debemos participar. Y lo que quiero decir…- el auror no podía creer lo nervioso que estaba.

Alex comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa ilusionada aguardando las palabras de Sirius completamente en vilo ¿Sería posible que fuera a preguntarle lo que ella creía? Sus ojos azules centellaban detrás de sus anteojos y el tiempo parecía increíblemente lento.

-Lo que quiero decir.- dijo Sirius. -En realidad, quería preguntarte si… ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al baile de navidad?-

Sirius observó a la mujer esperanzada por un par de largos segundos. La sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro era una buena señal.

-Me encantaría.- dijo Alex sin poder evitarlo y agregó sintiendo necesidad de agregar más palabras. -Me encantaría ir al baile de navidad contigo Sirius-

Sirius no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por un segundo pensó que sus oídos lo habían engañado pero no era así. Alexandra Rydberg, profesora de Runas y su antigua contendiente de Slytherin había aceptado ir con el al baile de navidad.

-Entonces…- dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente observando a la profesora con sus ojos grises -¿Es una cita?-

-Es una cita.- dijo Alex sin poder evitar sorprenderse ante lo que estaba diciendo y agregó reafirmando la idea. -Es una cita.-

Tenía una cita nada más y nada menos que con Sirius, no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía. Siempre había pensado que era un idiota, en realidad por un tiempo lo había sido, pero había cambiado y le había demostrado que era un hombre amable y considerado, que tenía muchos algunos errores sin duda, pero tenía un buen corazón y sabía que nunca haría nada para lastimarla.

Los dos se despidieron con algo de pesar pero con esperanzas. Sirius quería besarla ahí mismo donde estaba parada, pero sabía que se merecía más que eso. Alex por su parte quería lanzarse sobre Sirius y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana pero la verdad sabía que había cosas buenas para los que eran pacientes.

Alex observó a Sirius alejarse lanzó un suspiro cerro sus ojos y dio la vuelta al corredor.

-¡Si!- grito levantando los brazos y sintiéndose completamente feliz.

Cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos vio a un grupo de sorprendidos Hufflepuff y Gryffindor de tercer año que esperaban en la puerta de su aula observándola preguntando que había ocurrido con su aplomada profesora de Runas. Entre ellos, Ginny Weasley la observaba muy intrigada y comentó algo con su amiga Demelza.

-Pueden ingresar al aula.- dijo Alex sonrojándose visiblemente y tratando de mantenerse seria.

Está demás decir que la clase no fue de las mejores que dio en su vida, y la verdad que no importaba demasiado. Todos estaban demasiado emocionados con el asunto del baile como para poder prestar atención y finalmente Alex les asigno una tarea no muy complicada. Mientras duro la clase la profesora de Runas se sentó en su silla con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en el rostro pensando los preparativos que necesitaba para el baile. Necesitaba un vestido, que seguramente podría conseguir en Hogsmeade alguno bastante bonito, unos zapatos, un chal ya que seguramente haría algo de frío durante la noche. Del maquillaje y el peinado podría encargarse ella misma. Quería dejar a Sirius con la boca abierta e iba a conseguirlo.

Mientras en Godric Hollow, Lily Potter se encontraba terminando de ordenar la casa. La verdad es que era bueno tener un poco de tiempo a solas con James, pero extrañaba a sus niños y tener el nido vacío la había hecho retomar una de sus pasiones que eran las pociones.

Su laboratorio en el sótano que durante tantos años había estado casi sin uso había vuelto a la vida, había conjurado un par de ventanas para que la luz pudiera entrar y alegrara el ambiente y ahora los calderos burbujeaban todas las tardes. Primero había repuesto su inventario de pociones y después había conseguido que algunos negocios en el callejón Diagon se las compraran, no es que necesitara el dinero, James ganaba suficiente para como para que ella no necesitara trabajar y además estaba la herencia de sus suegros que afortunadamente no habían necesitado tocarla hasta el momento.

Cuando los platos terminaron de lavarse y acomodarse Lily observó la resplandeciente cocina satisfecha. En ese momento escucho que la red floo se activaba. La mujer se dirigió a la sala algo intrigada, la verdad es que no esperaba visitas tan temprano a la mañana. Cuando llegó vio a Sirius, el amigo de su marido sacudiéndose los hombros para eliminar la ceniza.

-Sirius…- dijo Lily con aprensión. -John… ¿Esta bien?-

El auror lamento no haber llamado antes para anunciar su llegada, Lily estaba muy preocupada por John desde que su nombre había salido en el Cáliz.

-John esta bien.- dijo Sirius rápidamente. -No ha ocurrido nada.-

Lily lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se dio cuenta que había estado apretando su mano sobre su pecho solo de pensar que algo pudiera haberle sucedido a su hijo.

-Lamento haberte preocupado.- dijo Sirius maldiciendo, no podía pegarle esos sustos a Lily.

-Está bien.- dijo Lily sentándose en un sillón y agregó esbozando una sonrisa. -La verdad es que me alegra verte. Y has perdido a James por una hora.-

Lily esperaba tener noticias de Hogwarts. Sus dos hijos mayores no escribían tanto como esperaba en estas circunstancias y Violet era la única que le contaba un poco más lo que sucedía.

-En realidad esperaba hablar contigo.- dijo Sirius.

Ahora Lily estaba bastante intrigada. Era extraño que Sirius quisiera hablar exclusivamente con ella.

-Le pedí a Alex que fuera conmigo al baile de navidad de Hogwarts… y acepto.- dijo Sirius todavía sin poder creer su suerte.

-¡Invitaste a Alex!- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie sonriendo. -¡No puedo creerlo! Y ella acepto, sabía que algo ocurría entre los dos. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Eso no importa lo importante es que finalmente le has pedido una cita.-

-Si pero no le digas a James por unos días.- dijo Sirius seriamente. -Seguramente volverán con el tema de la apuesta…-

Lily se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Sabía que le costaría horrores pero se aguantaría hasta que James volviera del trabajo. Igualmente lo haría prometer que no diría nada.

-Es la primera vez que te veo comportándote como una mujer como corresponde.- dijo Lily sonando muy satisfecha.

Era la primera vez que podía afirmar estar conforme con una mujer en la que Sirius estaba interesado. Aunque la verdad es que estaba más que interesado. Estaba completamente enamorado, y era hora.

-El problema es que necesito la ayuda de un ojo femenino para que me des algunas ideas para elegir una tunica de gala como corresponde.- dijo Sirius. -Quiero que sea una noche especial.- y agregó con un poco de desesperación -Pero Madame Malkins esta hasta el cuello de trabajo y no cree que pueda tenerlo a tiempo, y las túnicas que tengo no creo que sirvan.-

-No te preocupes, hiciste bien en venir.- dijo Lily decidida a ayudar al amigo de marido. -Te dejaremos perfecto. Pero tendremos que ir al Londres Muggle a conseguirte algo.-

-¿Muggle?- dijo Sirius levantando una ceja. -Túnicas de gala en el mundo muggle.-

-No pero tienen unos trajes muy buenos y conseguiré una capa para que no te vean raro.- dijo Lily y agregó. -Qué estamos esperando, tengo suficientes libras así que no necesitaremos pasar por Griggots y después puedes devolvérmelas. Y prometo que quedaras muy guapo.-

Sin más Lily tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, era la hora del almuerzo. Harry, Ron, John, Neville y el resto de sus compañeros se estaban dirigiendo al gran comedor. La clase de pociones había sido bastante complicada, teniendo en cuenta que el profesor a cargo de la materia no les tenía demasiada simpatía y además les había asignado tarea hasta el último día de clases, seguramente con la esperanza de arruinar sus vacaciones.

-Debemos conseguir una cita.- dijo Neville sonando algo preocupado. -Si no, como dijeron Fred y George, se quedaran con todas las que valen la pena. No quiero terminar con una chica que sea un tres.-

-Pregúntale Hannah.- dijo Ron si poder resistir tentar al destino un poco.

-¿Hannah Abbott?- dijo Neville.

En ese momento pasaron junto a un grupo de chicas que lanzaron unas risas tontas a su paso-

-¿Que puntaje tenía en la lista?- preguntó Ron.

-Un nueve.- dijo Seamus observando la hoja de papel que tantos problemas había traído.

-Ves, Hannah no es un tres.- dijo Ron. Pensando que Hermione se merecía más que un miserable ocho.

-Es verdad…- dijo Neville algo sonriendo. -No esta nada mal y es bastante simpática.-

-Ves, ahí tienes.- dijo Ron y agregó como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. -Ve y pregúntale.-

Neville tomó coraje y se dirigió a buscar a Hannah, que según lo que tenían entendido estaba en la clase de transformaciones con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Ya perdimos a uno…- dijo Seamus riendo y agregó dirigiéndose a John. -Entonces, ¿cuantas propuestas has tenido hasta ahora?-

-Un par…- dijo John. -Creí que la última iba a golpearme… era como mínimo treinta centímetros más alta que yo y estaba en quinto.-

-Linda pareja…- dijo Dean riendo.

-No te das una idea.- dijo John pensando en una pelirroja con la cual le gustaría ir al baile y agregó lanzando un suspiro. -Chicos, voy a seguir los pasos de Neville.-

Ron, se supuso que iba a seguir literalmente los pasos de Neville. Ya que donde estaba Hannah seguramente estaría Susan.

Y sin más el niño que vivió dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el lado opuesto del corredor.

Cuando estaban por llegar al Gran Comedor. Ron se detuvo un segundo en la puerta. Dean y Seamus continuaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Harry aguarda un segundo.- dijo Ron.

Harry se detuvo un poco extrañado, era algo raro que Ron no estuviera desesperado por lanzarse sobre la comida.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Harry.

-Sabes que todos los chicos quieren conseguir una cita bonita para la fiesta.- dijo Ron seriamente. -Estoy algo preocupado por Ginny.-

Harry comenzó a sentir que sus manos traspiraban y se acomodó involuntariamente su corbata verde y plata.

-No quiero que termine yendo con cualquier idiota que quiera meterle mano debajo de su falda.- continuó el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

-No claro que no.- dijo Harry sintiendo deseos de golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Desde hacia bastante tiempo Ginny no era simplemente la hermana menor de Ron si no que era esa maravillosa chica de la cual era tan difícil quitar la vista de encima y con la que era tan fácil conversar.

-Por eso me sentiría más tranquilo si va con alguien que sepa que es un buen sujeto.- continuó Ron sin tono de broma.

Harry observó a su amigo preguntándose si estaba diciendo lo que parecía.

-Lo que quiero decir. Es que si quieres invitarla…- dijo Ron lentamente. -Adelante.-

Harry esbozó una sonrisa. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Ron Weasley sobreprotector hermano mayor, le había dado su bendición para que invitara a su hermana menor al baile de navidad.

-Gracias Ron… Realmente estaba preocupado.- dijo Harry sintiendo un gran alivió. -Ginny es tan bonita, simpática y agradable que quería invitarla… ¿Quién no? La verdad es que no me imaginaba yendo con otra chica.- y agregó algo preocupado -Debo ir a preguntarle antes de que algún idiota le pida ir con él.-

-Adelante…- dijo Ron y agregó después de unos segundos observando a su amigo seriamente. -Pero recuerda que es mi hermana.-

Ron no podía evitar tenerle un ojo echado a Ginny, a pesar de que sabía que Harry respetaría a su hermana. Ahora que lo pensaba entre sus hermanos, John y Harry podían sin ningún problema fundar una sociedad de Hermanos Sobreprotectores.

-Claro que si.- dijo Harry palideciendo un poco y recordando que Ron era muy bueno peleando. -Nunca le faltaría el respeto.-

Los dos entraron al comedor, era temprano aun y la mayoría de los alumnos no habían llegado. Ron dirigió inmediatamente su mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw y nuevamente Hermione no estaba junto a sus amigas ni en ninguna otra parte del Gran Comedor. Era raro que pasara más de medio día sin que viera a su futura esposa. Pero no iba a dejar que pasaran más horas sin que pudiera preguntarle si era necesario la buscaría por todo el castillo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir algo de aprensión con toda la situación.

En ese momento Ron se percato que Harry no estaba junto a él y que tampoco estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Sin más el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor en busca del Nuevo Mapa del Merodeador.

Mientras tanto John Potter caminaba decidido hacia el aula de transformaciones. Neville le había recordado que no debía dormirse en los laureles y debía preguntarle a Susan si quería ir al baile con él. Seguramente no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que algún otro le preguntara, tenía bastantes compañeros dentro de su casa que seguramente querrían ir con ella. Además estaba el problema que no había mucha simpatía entre el y la casa de Hufflepuff en este momento, y se podían ver bastantes insignias de "Apoyen a Cedric". Susan era diferente y había intentado que su casa entendiera que no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz, pero llegaría a aceptar ir al baile con él. Eso lo sabría en un par de minutos.

Camino por el corredor y al final vio aparecer un trío de chicas que caminaba apresuradamente. Una Pelirroja, una rubia y una castaña, todas con los colores de Hufflepuff y si no se equivocaba eran Susan, Hannah y Megan.

John maldijo por lo bajo, todas las chicas de Hogwarts últimamente parecían andar en grupo, o quizás siempre había sido así y nunca le había dado importancia. Pero parecía que no habría forma de pedirle a Susan sin que las otras dos no estuvieran cerca. Las tres venían riendo por lo baja y cuchicheando muy interesadas por algo.

-Ya tienes cita Hannah.- dijo Megan feliz por su amiga.

-La verdad es que no esperaba que Neville me lo preguntara.- dijo Hannah sonriendo pareciendo muy emocionada -Pero fíjate las cosas que pasan.-

-Es un buen chico.- dijo Susan. -Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños.-

-¡Además no está nada mal!- dijo Hannah pareciendo ilusionada.

Los pasos acortaban la distancia entre John y el grupo de Susan. Y comenzó a sentir como sus manos traspiraban. Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de las chicas se percataron de su presencia.

-Hola John.- dijo Susan al ver al chico. -¿No vas al comedor?-

El chico se detuvo y las tres chicas hicieron lo mismo.

-En realidad te estaba buscando.- dijo John haciendo acopio de todo su coraje.

-Te vemos en el Comedor, Susie.- dijo Hannah tomando a Megan del brazo y alejándose rápidamente.

John agradeció que las dos chicas se alejaran, pero no quedaba mucho espacio para sutilezas. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, John se volvió a hacia Susan. La chica acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro y parecía algo nerviosa.

-¿Quería preguntarte?- dijo John nerviosamente. -Si querías ir al baile de navidad conmigo… se que no me he portado muy bien contigo cuando éramos pequeños y te dije que no tenías cejas… pero fui un idiota y me arrepiento mucho. Pero cuando escuche que había que llevar una cita pensé en ti-

Susan observó al chico por unos segundos sin responder.

-Me imagino que deben haber toneladas de chicos que quieren ir al baile contigo.- continuó John antes de que pudiera responder. -Pero… ¿Qué dices?-

Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras se formo un profundo silencio que era roto solo por los distantes pasos y voces de algunos alumnos que se encontraban a cientos de metros y podía escucharse hasta el aleteo de una mosca.

-Yo…- dijo Susan. -Yo ya tengo una cita, John.-

El niño que vivió sintió como si un colacuerno húngaro le hubiera dado un coletazo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Sí, había escuchado bien. Susan, la única chica con la cual le interesaba ir al baile realmente, ya tenía una cita. Había perdido su oportunidad y lo único que le quedaba era un zumbido en los oídos, un entumecimiento y un dolor en el pecho.

-Lo lamento…- dijo Susan sintiéndose horriblemente mal.

-Está bien.- dijo John sin sentirse nada bien obligándose a sonreír. -Creo que debería ir yendo.-

Sin más el niño que vivió continuó su camino alejándose del gran comedor, no tenía hambre.

Susan lo observó alejarse sintiéndose terriblemente mal por John. Lo quería, es verdad, pero como un amigo. Justin le había preguntado esa misma mañana y había aceptado de inmediato, en cierta forma estaba interiormente estaba esperando que lo hiciera y se había sentido la chica más feliz del mundo. Le gustaba el chico, no podía negarlo, y la verdad era que no se arrepentía de su decisión, solo esperaba que John pudiera encontrar la chica perfecta para él y pudiera ser feliz.

Susan dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el gran comedor, ella siempre había querido ser una chica bonita y dejar babeando a toneladas de chicos, pero nunca había querido que nadie saliera lastimado, especialmente las personas que le importaban. Eso no lo mostraban en las películas y en los libros, y tampoco te explicaban como sentirte mejor.

Un piso más abajo otro Potter, con el corazón intacto, se dirigía a otro encuentro con el destino, en este caso en busca de otra pelirroja. En este caso Ginny Weasley. Según tenía entendido debería estar saliendo de Runas y dirigiéndose al gran comedor en ese preciso momento. El primer obstáculo, había sido superado y Ron le había dado su bendición, o lo más parecido. Aunque la verdad era que con o sin ella pensaba invitar a Ginny. Ron podía molestarse, enojarse, golpearlo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Ginny era la única chica que le importaba.

Harry lamento no haber traído el mapa del merodeador, había varios caminos para llegar al Gran Comedor desde el aula de Runas y su apuesta había sido por uno de ellos. Cuando llego al cruce entre dos corredores, observo hacia la derecha y vio la puerta del aula de Runas, giro la cabeza a la derecha y vio a un par de chicas pelirrojas que se alejaban. Eran Demelza Robbins y Ginny.

Harry se acomodo su corbata, aliso su uniforme y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba la menor de los Weasley.

-¡Ginny!- la llamó Harry antes de que pudiera alejarse más aún.

Las dos chicas dieron un par de pasos más, se detuvieron y dieron media vuelta. Antes de que Harry pudiera llegar vio que la amiga de Ginny, daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

-¡Harry!- dijo Ginny sonriendo feliz de ver al chico y apretando sus libros de runas contra su pecho.

El chico llegó junto a Ginny y sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Algo extraño ya que no había corrido demasiado.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Hola Harry.- dijo Ginny simplemente, deseando que el amigo de su hermano le preguntara lo que ella tanto esperaba.

Harry aguardo un par de segundos que se le hicieron demasiado largos. Pero sabía que debía preguntar rápido para no quedar como un idiota. Pero tampoco quería simplemente preguntárselo así como así.

-Te estaba buscando.- dijo Harry.

Ginny sonrió un poco más y observó los ojos color esmeralda de Harry.

-La verdad es que desde que anunciaron el baile…- dijo Harry obligándose a no perderse en los ojos castaños de la chica. -Solo he podido pensar en alguien que me gustaría ir.-

La pelirroja estaba expectante.

-Y esa chica eres tú.- dijo Harry sintiendo alivio de poder finalmente decírselo. -¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo Ginny?-

Ginny no podía creer que finalmente se lo hubiera preguntado, le gustaba mucho Harry más de lo que originalmente había pensado. Y no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía. En ese momento se percato de que el muchacho estaba esperando su respuesta.

-Me encantaría ir al baile contigo, Harry.- dijo Ginny observando como una sonrisa se iba formando en la cara del muchacho.

Harry, era feliz.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí Ron Weasley estaba observando el mapa del merodeador, y no vio que su hermana y su mejor amigo estaban detenidos en un corredor desierto. Su atención estaba fija en encontrar a Hermione, afortunadamente el nuevo mapa iba trazando el camino más corto para llegar a su destino. Camino por un par de lugares, debía cambiar un par de veces de camino, ya que Hermione iba caminando, pero lentamente se iba acercando.

Finalmente después de una serie de pasadizos y pasillos llego a un amplio corredor en la planta baja. Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido con un solo objetivo en la mente. Encontrar a Hermione.

Recorrió un par de metros y vio salir de atrás de un tapiz a Pansy Parkinson.

-Hola Ron.- dijo la chica amablemente caminando junto a él. -¿Vas hacia los terrenos?-

Ron no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

-No.- dijo simplemente.

Pansy lo observó un par de segundos con sus ojos azules evaluadoramente.

-¡Vas a ir a preguntarle a esa chica si quiere ir contigo al baile!- dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-Si.- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro. -Se me ha hecho un poco difícil encontrarla, tenemos espejos para localizarnos pero no creo que sea lo mejor pedírselo por ahí.-

Ron no entendía porque estaba diciéndole esas cosas a Pansy Parkinson, la verdad es que debería estar muy nervioso.

-Claro que no.- dijo la chica de Gryffindor. -Debes preguntárselo personalmente… y espero que tengas suerte con Hermione.-

Ron observó asombrado a la chica, acaso había sido tan transparente con sus sentimientos.

-No me mires así.- dijo Pansy riendo. -Es evidente que te gusta Hermione Granger. Además dijiste que tenias espejos para comunicarte eso solo lo tienen amigos. Mucha suerte Ron.-

-La voy a necesitar…- murmuró Ron. Y agregó tratando de cambiar de tema -Has conseguido una cita Pansy.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo la chica sonriendo. -Ser calificada por un diez por ese anónimo tribunal atrajo a unos cuantos. Y Will Flint me invito esta mañana, es bastante guapo, tu lo conocer es amigo de Harry en Slytherin.-

En ese momento vio una cabellera castaña que doblaba un pasillo y entraba en el corredor por el que caminaban el y Pansy. Era Hermione

-Buena suerte.- susurro Pansy entrando en el corredor que había abandonado Hermione.

Ron no respondió sino que apuro el paso, sus pies se sentían pesados como si tuviera plomo. No era cualquier situación, era el baile de navidad, una de las pocas cosas que Ron había deseado poder cambiar en su vida y finalmente tenía la oportunidad de poder hacer las cosas como correspondía.

-Hermione.- dijo Ron cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de ella.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione sobresaltándose.

-Lamento haberte sorprendido.- dijo Ron suavemente. -Estaba buscándote.-

-Oh he estado algo ocupada… en la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione. -Es final de trimestre y me salte el almuerzo para poder estudiar un poco más, y después del desayuno también.-

-No importa.- dijo Ron. -Finalmente te encontré.-

-Oh.- dijo simplemente Hermione acomodándose un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja. -Entonces estabas buscándome… ¿olvidaste los espejos?-

-No.- dijo Ron observando los ojos castaños de Hermione. -Pero lo que quería decirte no puede decirse por un espejo.-

-Lo que querías decirme…- repitió Hermione.

-Desde que nos conocimos en primer año siempre hemos combatido el mal, hemos salvado personas y reliquias y estado discutiendo por tonterías que ni siquiera puedo recordar, pero eres mi amiga y la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida.- dijo Ron - Y Quería preguntarte si querías ir al baile conmigo.-

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y permaneció así por un minuto completo. Un profundo silencio se formo entre los dos y Ron sentía sus pies clavados al piso. La espera lo estaba matando.

-L..Lo lamento Ron.- dijo finalmente Hermione. -Tengo una cita para el baile de Navidad.-

ooOooOoo

LEER ESTO!

-Primero no me maten.

-Segundo la Ron y Hermione van a terminar juntos. Este fic es un RW-HG HP-GW. Remarco esto porque hay personas ilusionadas con que se formen otras parejas. Ron y Hermione van a terminar juntos, esto es solo un tropiezo.

-Tercero No Me Maten

-Cuarto subi un nuevo fic sobre la proximo generación llamado Ejercito de Descarte y me encantáría que le dieran una oportunidad.

Creo que eso sería todo, lamento si desilusione a algunas personas con como salieron las cosas pero prometo que voy a hacer que todo termine como corresponde.

Saluditos

Salvatore


	47. De Corazones Rotos

Capitulo 47:

Ron observó los nerviosos ojos castaños de Hermione sin pestañear durante un tiempo indeterminado, completamente inmóvil. Con las palabras del rechazo resonando en sus oídos. Primero no sintió absolutamente nada, después comenzó a sentir una persistente puntada en el pecho que le indicaba que no se había equivocado, todo era real. Hermione Jean Granger, su futura esposa y la única mujer a la había amado y amaría lo había rechazado.

Desde que había sido obligado a vivir en este mundo había deseado la llegada de este momento. Cuando pudiera finalmente pedirle a Hermione que fuera al baile de navidad con él, tal y como lo debería haber hecho en su mundo de origen.

-Lo lamento Ron.- repitió Hermione tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción pero sin poder conseguirlo.

Ron no pudo responder a las palabras de Hermione, ni se dio cuenta de las emociones que atravesaban sus ojos castaños. Se sentía vacío por dentro, como si su cuerpo no fuera nada más que un cascarón entumecido a través del cual podía ver su vida transcurrir, acompañado por un persistente zumbido en sus oídos y la sensación de que le hubiera sacado el corazón con una cuchara.

-Tienes una cita…- dijo Ron finalmente sintiendo su propia voz lejana y ajena como si fuera alguien más que hablara.

-Así es…- dijo Hermione temiendo la reacción que tendría el pelirrojo.

-¿Krum?- dijo simplemente Ron apoyando su espalda contra la pared del corredor.

-¿Cómo…?¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo Hermione abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos, aun no le había contado a nadie de la propuesta del búlgaro.

Ron sintió sus pies y sus manos sumamente fríos como si toda la sangre hubiera sido de drenada de sus extremidades, pero no le respondió inmediatamente.

-No era tan difícil de imaginar.- dijo finalmente Ron observando a Hermione como quien observa a una desconocida.

-Lo lamento mucho Ron.- dijo Hermione que por alguna razón sentía que la mirada del pelirrojo la quemaba y le hacía sentir que se le retorcía el corazón. -No sabía que querías invitarme, es una buena ocasión para socializar… no quiero decir que…-

-¿Socializar?- dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione. La palabra sonaba estúpida y lo seguiría sonando aunque la repitiera miles de veces.

Hermione jugueteo con sus manos nerviosamente. No esperaba que fuera un golpe tan duro para Ron. Dentro de su mente se desarrollaba una increíble lucha. Una parte de ella le decía que fuera fuerte, que no arruinara su amistad con Ron, mientras otra parte de ella le gritaba que se había equivocado terriblemente, que debía hacer algo para arreglar la situación que dejara libre todo lo que sentía. Pero como podía hacer eso después de esto. ¿Acaso eran amigos aun?

-Lo lamento Ron.- dijo Hermione. -No sabía que querías invitarme.-

Ron dudaba que lo supiera o no. Había estado evitándolo desde que se había anunciado el baile, eso no era normal. Su mente quedo en blanco mientras escuchaba unos pasos lejanos, no tenía más la más mínima idea de cómo arreglar esta situación. ¿Cómo era que todo había terminado tan mal?

Ron no quería siquiera pensar en lo sucedido y en lo que iba a suceder. Una imagen se desarrollo por su mente esa incluía a Hermione, siguiendo su vida sin él, casándose con Krum o algún otro idiota. Mientras a él solo le quedarían los recuerdos de una vida que no vivió y, de una Rose y un Hugo que nunca habían existido.

Pero una voz dentro de su mente le decía que no debía perder las esperanzas, tampoco había ido al baile la primera vez y todo había terminado bien. Pero esta vez era distinto él le había demostrado a Hermione cuanto le interesaba y ella lo había rechazado.

-Entonces, eso es todo.- dijo Ron finalmente reuniendo fuerzas para separar su espalda de la pared del corredor, increíblemente sus piernas aun podían sostenerlo.

Ron observó la ventana que estaba detrás de Hermione la luz entraba a raudales fría pero aun dando luminosidad a la estancia sin dejarle perder ningún detalle de la escena.

Hermione observó a Ron algo aprensiva, las palabras de Ron sonaban tan definitivas. Como si algo se hubiera roto y no pudiera arreglarse más. Ella no quería escuchar ese tono frío en sus palabras, quería que todo estuviera bien. Su corazón parecía gritarle que estaba cometiendo un error, pero su mente le repitió que era lo mejor, ella nunca había tenido amigos hasta llegar a Hogwarts no podía arruinar su amistad con él involucrándose sentimentalmente.

Pero ahora este argumento parecía etéreo, débil e infantil frente a esos latidos que sentía en su corazón diciéndole las excusas del enamoramiento pasajero, el hacerse la desentendida y tratar de enterrar sus sentimientos no le servirían más a partir de ahora. Ron había tomado el primer paso y ella lo había rechazado. Y sentía de todo corazón que esa decisión estaba muy mal.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento.- repitió Hermione sintiendo un sabor amargo al decir esas palabras.

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. Hermione se volvió hacia el sonido y vio que a pocos metros de ellos se encontraba Pansy Parkinson, la compañera de Ron observándolos. La chica lucia su uniforme con los colores de Gryffindor pero, no estaba utilizando su corbata y tenía un par botones de su camisa desabrochados.

-Hola Ronnie.- dijo la chica de Gryffindor echando su oscuro cabello hacia atrás con un suave movimiento de su mano.

Con paso lento pero seguro se acercó a donde se encontraban los dos. Ron la observaba como si estuviera muy sorprendido por algo.

-Hermione…- dijo la chica de Gryffindor a modo de saludo apenas dándole importancia a la presencia de su compañera de Ravenclaw.

Después del breve y escueto saludo centró toda su atención en el pelirrojo.

-Disculpa Ronnie que me entrometa.- dijo Pansy observándolo con sus ojos azules de una manera que ningún hombre hubiera ignorado. -Estaba viniendo por el corredor y no pude evitar escuchar lo que decían…- y agregó esbozando una sonrisa que prometía mucha diversión y aventura -Parece que es mi día de suerte.-

Hermione, que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, comenzó a sentir como su rostro enrojecía. Ron parecía a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por su compañera.

-No sabes la cantidad de chicas que morirían por ir con un Gryffindor tan…- Pansy levantó la mirada como si buscara el adjetivo adecuado y agregó en un suspiro -Valiente y guapo como tu.-

La castaña comenzó a sentir como sus uñas se enterraban en las palmas de sus manos y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Todas las defensas internas cuidadosamente armadas desde hacía tanto tiempo estaban cayendo una a una al ver a Pansy Parkinson coquetear descaradamente con Ron.

-¿Y adivina que? Una de esas chicas soy yo.- dijo Pansy paseando su dedo índice sensualmente sobre el pecho de Ron sin dejar de sonreír ni quitarle de encima sus ojos a su compañero. -Porque no lo sería, eres casi una leyenda Ron Weasley. Luchando contra el mal desde los once años, leal a tus amigos… eres la clase de hombre que no jugaría con los sentimientos de una chica.-

La chica de Ravenclaw se obligó a detener unas lagrimas de rabia que amenazaban por salir. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente sin que pudiera evitarlo. Quería estrangular a esa zorra para que sacara sus sucias garras de Ron.

-Eres una cualquiera Parkinson.- dijo con desprecio Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse.

-Disculpa, pero no veo que Ron tenga tu nombre por ningún lado, Hermione.- dijo Pansy sin siquiera mirar a la castaña. -Además, tu lo rechazaste. Lo escuché yo misma.-

Las palabras de Pansy fueron peor que el hechizo más degradable que pudiera ocurrírsele. No había forma de rebatirlas por que eran completamente ciertas. Hermione había rechazado a Ron, había hecho todo lo posible para que se alejara de ella. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y cualquier excusa que hacía unos instantes le parecía aceptable ahora era una completa estupidez.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Ron.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo y sintió como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, Ron no podía aceptar. No podía ir al baile con Pansy. Ella no quería que fuera con la chica de Gryffindor, ella quería que fuera con ella. Pero por qué no lo haría, Pansy era bonita nadie podía negarlo y tenía una actitud que ella nunca podría tener. Lo había arruinado completamente.

Había recibido con alivio la propuesta de Krum, era una excusa para salvar su amistad con Ron. Ahora no estaba nada aliviada.

-No hace falta que me respondas ahora Ronnie.- lo interrumpió Pansy ronroneando suavemente su nombre colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. -Pero piénsalo, podemos divertirnos mucho los dos.-

El dedo descendió por su cuello del pelirrojo llegando hasta la corbata roja y dorada, cerrando su mano sobre la misma y tironeo suavemente de ella.

-Sabes donde encontrarme.- susurró Pansy mientras se separaba de Ron soltando la corbata lentamente. -Te veo pronto…-

Y sin agregar nada más se retiró contorneando sutilmente sus caderas a cada paso.

Ron observó alejarse a su compañera sin poder articular una sola palabra. Todavía le costaba procesar el rechazo de Hermione como para poder pensar con claridad.

-N… No puedes ir al baile con esa arrastrada.- dijo Hermione finalmente una vez que Pansy hubiera doblado el corredor.

El pelirrojo observó los ojos castaños de Hermione a lo largo de un interminable instante. La chica esperaba una respuesta. Sin embargo Ron hizo algo que ni el mismo esperaba. Levantó la vista dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar sin siquiera decir una palabra.

-¿R..Ron?- susurró Hermione sin poder evitar sonar dolida. Ron jamás la había ignorado, ni siquiera durante su primer año cuando ella había sido terriblemente desagradable.

Finalmente Hermione quedó sola en el pasillo escuchando como resonaban sobre el piso de granito los pasos del único chico que siempre había estado junto a ella se alejaba sin siquiera darse vuelta. Recién ahora se daba cuenta del lugar que ocupaba el pelirrojo en su corazón, y lo vacío que este se sentía sin Ron junto a ella. Cuando finalmente desapareció doblando por el corredor, Hermione, luchando por controlar lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, tomó trabajosamente su mochila sintiendo como si pesara una tonelada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a su sala común. Sabía que Ron no regresaría.

Mientras tanto Ron continuó caminando, sin prestar atención a lo que tenía un su camino. No sabía a donde se dirigía, realmente no importaba. Cuando hizo un par de metros escucho que una voz lo llamaba.

-¡Ron!-

El pelirrojo se volteó en dirección a la voz y se encontró frente a Pansy Parkinson. Está vez la chica tenía todos sus botones perfectamente abotonados, su corbata estaba perfectamente en su lugar y tenía encima un sweater del colegio. Su rostro era bastante diferente al de hacia unos minutos atrás además, parecía estar realmente preocupada.

-Ron…¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica suavemente observándolo con sus ojos azules.

-No lo sé…- dijo Ron sin saber realmente la respuesta.

Los dos continuaron caminando por el frío corredor.

-Sé que no fue lo mejor… Y lamento haber estado escuchando.- dijo Pansy algo apenada. -Prometo que no diré nada… Pero no podía dejar que terminara así, Hermione debe darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo es una error y no vi otra manera que…- y agregó sonrojándose -Que simular ser una cualquiera. Pero fue solo una actuación. - dijo la chica sintiendo la necesidad de no dejar ninguna duda sobre su comportamiento - Creo que sería lo mejor que consiguieras otra pareja para que vaya el baile contigo.-

-¿Gracias?- dijo Ron sin saber si agradecer la entrada en escena de su compañera o no.

-De nada.- dijo Pansy y agregó pareciendo algo preocupada -Ahora va a correr el rumor de que soy una cualquiera más rápido de lo que una Nimbus 2001 vuela cien metros, espero que haya valido la pena.-

Ron y Pansy continuaron caminando sin decir una sola palabra. El pelirrojo agradeció el silencio de su compañera y poco antes de llegar a la sala común decidió continuar por su cuenta, quería estar solo por un tiempo. Tenía demasiado en que pensar.

Mientras continuaba caminando por un corredor desolado, no pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente como todo había salido tan mal. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Debería haber podido ir al baile con Hermione, una de las pocas cosas que había intentado cambiar desde el momento que había llegado a este mundo era su relación con Hermione durante sus años de Hogwarts. El destino, lamentablemente, había querido que todo saliera de esa manera. Ron estaba seguro de que el ente sabía que esto sucedería, y no le había advertido.

El pelirrojo comenzó a subir unas escaleras.

Hermione era algo diferente, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente. Tenía una familia diferente, estaba en una casa diferente, incluso tenía a Susan como amiga. Todo esto había hecho que fuera diferente, pero no podía culpar a su familia, ni a Susie… quizás a Ravenclaw si… pero sabía que tampoco era así. Además debía reconocer que el debía tener parte de la culpa también.

Ron no pudo evitar pensar en Rose y Hugo, sus dos hijos. Ahora sentía más su ausencia. La certeza de que en algún momento volvería a verlos era mucho más incierta.

De alguna manera, todavía estaba de pie, y toda esa devastación que sintió estaba dando paso a una insensibilidad que volvía más tolerable la situación. No es que no le importara, le importaba, y mucho. Pero no podía hacer nada por ahora, solo esperar.

El pelirrojo continuó subiendo escaleras y antes de darse cuenta llego a una puerta la abrió y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la torre de Astronomía. Se acercó al borde de la torre y observó como el sol lentamente se dirigía al horizonte desprendiendo una luz anaranjada. El pelirrojo sintió el doloroso y frío viento en su rostro y sus manos, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Hermione, la única mujer que había amado, lo había rechazado. Podía repetirlo miles de veces y no dejaba de sonar irreal.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Ron golpeando la baranda de dura roca con sus dos puños cerrados.

Ron continuó observando como el lentamente el sol se escondía tras unas montañas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado caminando sin sentido? Seguramente bastante. En ese momento escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Propuesta que no salió del todo bien?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ron se dio vuelta y encontró sentada a sus espaldas a una chica rubia que conocía bastante bien. Era su compañera de Gryffindor Katie Bell. Los ojos de la buscadora estaban algo rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Me imagino que tampoco para ti…- dijo Ron apoyándose contra la baranda de piedra.

-No…- dijo Katie esbozando una triste sonrisa y enjugándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

Los dos permanecieron un par de segundos en silencio.

-Entonces…- dijo Katie. -¿Quién te rechazo?-

-Hermione.- dijo Ron

-¿Hermione?- dijo Katie sorprendida.

-Hermione…- repitió Ron.

Nuevamente se formó un silencio que fue roto un par de segundos después por Ron.

-Y a ti… ¿Quién te rompió el corazón?- preguntó Ron queriendo evitar que Katie siguiera preguntando.

-Oliver.- dijo Katie.

-Oliver.- repitió Ron.

Sabía que a la larga habían terminado juntos, había asistido a su casamiento. Habían asistido todos lo que habían pertenecido al Ejercito Dumbledore. Había sido una celebración sencilla pero muy emotiva, había asistido con Hermione… en esa ocasión si había podido llevarla, y se veía hermosa.

-Es un exalumno.- dijo Ron obligándose dejar de pensar en Hermione en un vestido de fiesta. -¿Puede asistir?-

-La profesora McGonagall me dijo que si…- respondió Katie. -Pero Oliver tiene la fiesta del Puddlemere United… yo le escribí… le estado escribiendo desde que terminó Hogwarts ¡Le di suficientes pistas! Y ahora tengo ese vestido que tanto trabajo me consiguió encontrar y que no utilizaré.-

Ron sabía por experiencia propia que las pistas femeninas, no tenían muchas veces el resultado esperado.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Ron. -Sabes como es Oliver, siempre pensando en siguiente partido.-

-Lo sé.- dijo Katie sonando algo triste. -Pero pensé… pensé que yo le importaba más.-

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo el pelirrojo. -Sólo necesita recordar que no todo en la vida es Quidditch.-

Ron observó nuevamente el sol y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Katie…- dijo Ron cuando tuvo su mano en el picaporte. -No sé si es una buena idea pero, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-

¿Que razones podía tener Ron para ir a la fiesta? La verdad que no muchas, si no estaba con Hermione no tenía casi ningún sentido. Todavía sentía esa persistente punzada cerca del corazón, que sabría que lo acompañaría durante mucho tiempo. Pero que podía hacer, a pesar de todo, no le parecía una buena idea quedarse en la torre de Gryffindor lamentándose. Además la ventaja de ir con Katie era que la chica no esperaba nada de él.

-¿Ir al baile contigo…?- dijo Katie.

-Podemos ir como amigos.- dijo Ron. -No te voy a mentir. Quería ir con Hermione, aun quiero. Pero seguramente nos divertiremos más si vamos al baile que si nos quedamos en la Torre. Podemos conseguir la cámara de Colin para sacarte unas fotos, para que se las mandes a Oliver.-

Katie esbozó una sonrisa, aunque aún parecía un poco triste.

-Piénsalo bien Ron.- dijo la chica y agregó comprensivamente -Vas a tener a Hermione con su pareja, no creo que eso sea agradable.-

Katie tenía razón.

-Es verdad no será agradable- dijo Ron sabiendo que no lo sería en lo más mínimo. -No voy a decir que no me afecta, por que sería una mentira. Pero al menos iré al baile, comeré algo, intentare divertirme. Además tengo una túnica de gala que no podré usar sino.- y agregó recordando que no había sido muy amable con Padma en su mundo de origen durante su primer baile -Y prometo que me comportare como corresponde.-

Katie pensó la propuesta de Ron durante un par de segundos.

-Está bien.- dijo Katie. -Iré al baile contigo, como amigos.-

Ron esbozó una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Bien.- dijo Ron agregó tratando de bromear. -Entonces, no es una cita.-

-Claro que no.- dijo Katie riendo.

Ron se despidió de su compañera y salió de la torre. La verdad es que no sabía bien por que la había invitado, no tenía idea de cual sería la reacción de Hermione. La verdad es que dudaba que pudiera predecir el comportamiento de la chica basándose en la Hermione que conocía, no después de lo que había sucedido. Además era una forma de darle una cierta normalidad a la situación. Y la única forma de la cual podía ir al baile, era con una chica que no esperara absolutamente nada de él. Además, si bien no sabía que sucedería, no quería atraer la lastima de Hermione ni de nadie. Si recuperaba el corazón de la que había sido su esposa no sería con lagrimas.

Ron llegó a la sala común, sintiendo aún esa insensibilidad que sabía que tardaría un tiempo muy largo en dejarlo. La acogedora sala estaba ligeramente iluminad y en los sillones rojos vio sentados a unos cuantos de sus compañeros. Neville parecía bastante animado, y tenía razones para estarlo. Aunque no lo supiera él si había conseguido una cita con la futura señora Longbottom.

Ron permaneció unos instantes de pie, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse a su habitación. Vi como se acercaba su hermana, con su cabello pelirrojo flameando tras ella.

-Ron.- susurró Ginny observándolo algo preocupada. -Has estado desaparecido toda la tarde.-

No era la primera vez que Ron y Ginny no se veían por una gran cantidad de horas. Pero la menor de los Weasley estaba preocupada, algo en rostro de su hermano no estaba bien. Lo había notado desde que había entrado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó después de unos instantes.

-Creo que sí.- respondió Ron sin sentirse para nada bien.

Ginny lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a un rincón apartado, donde podrían conversar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó la más pequeña de los Weasley imaginándose ya que era lo que podía haber ocurrido.

Ron lanzó un suspiro. Pero antes de que pudiera responder su hermana lo hizo por él.

-Le preguntaste a Hermione.- dijo Ginny observándolo con sus ojos castaños. -Oh Ron… lo lamento mucho.-

Evidentemente no había mucho que explicar. Ron agradecía que su hermana fuera perceptiva, no se sentía de ánimo para hacer un recuento de lo sucedido.

-No soy el primer sujeto del mundo al cual le dicen que no en una cita.- dijo Ron intentando minimizar un poco el desastre.

-Pero querías ir con ella…- dijo Ginny observándolo apenada. -¿Estás bien?- y agregó abrazando al pelirrojo -Sé que es una pregunta tonta, claro que no lo estás, pero me preocupo por ti.-

A Ginny no le gustaba ver a su hermano tan devastado, era algo que no parecía bien. Ron había sido su algo bruto hermano que no entendía nada de sentimientos, y después de entrar a Hogwarts se había convertido en ese chico valiente al cual el peligro no lo asustaba. No podría haber imaginado jamás verlo así.

-Gracias Ginny…- dijo Ron respondiendo al abrazó de su hermana. -Al menos, tengo otra cita.-

La menor de los Weasley se separo de su hermano y lo observó intrigada.

-¿De verdad?- dijo la pelirroja. -¿Quien?-

-Katie… Katie Bell.- respondió Ron.

-Estaba llorando en la torre de Astronomía porque Oliver no vendría.- dijo Ginny.

-Es verdad, ahí es donde la encontré.- dijo Ron. -En realidad no es una cita. Vamos como amigos.-

Ginny lo observó sopesando las palabras de su hermano.

-Bien hecho.- dijo Ginny abrazándolo otra vez.

Pocos minutos después Ron se encontraba en su habitación. El sol ya había descendido hacia tiempo y por las empañadas ventanas podía verse la oscura y fría noche de Escocia. Ni bien se sentó en su cama la puerta se abrió, era John Potter.

El niño que vivió se sentó pesadamente en su propia cama y lanzó un suspiro.

-Susie ya tenía una pareja.- dijo John finalmente.

El pelirrojo lo observó sabiendo exactamente por lo estaba pasando John.

-Hermione también.- dijo Ron.

Los parecían estar en el mismo bote, las chicas con las cuales querían ir al baile ya tenían pareja. Y no parecía haber nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

-Has invitado a alguien más.- preguntó John.

-Katie.- respondió Ron. -¿Y tu?-

-Lavender.- dijo John.

Ron no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea teniendo en cuenta su experiencia previa con la chica.

-No esta mal, sabes.- continuó John. -Pero no es Susie… y además, me parece que Seamus quería invitarla. No estoy seguro de que haya sido una buena idea.-

Lavender y Seamus, esos dos habían terminado juntos después de la guerra. A su entender eran el uno para el otro. Igualmente John no parecía tener demasiado interés en la chica, por lo que seguramente no duraría mucho, ni siquiera creía que pasara de la noche del baile.

-No le des muchas esperanzas, pero se amable con ella.- dijo Ron dejándose caer en su cama. -El baile es importante para todas las chicas… y puede ser un poco pegajosa, pero no es mala.-

-No. No lo es.- dijo John.

No había mucho más de que hablar. Finalmente, sin darse cuenta Ron quedó dormido. Su sueño fue bastante intranquilo, plagado por imágenes de Hermione bailando con Krum y los rostros de sus hijos, Rose y Hugo. No era la primera vez que soñaba con ellos, quería tenerlos con él. Pero sabía que no era posible de ninguna manera por el momento solo debía esperar y no perder las esperazas de recuperar a Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se despertó a la hora usual y se dirigió al gran comedor sin esperar a sus compañeros. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor se sentó sin siquiera dirigir una mirada al resto de las mesas. Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de acomodarse sintió que un par de personas se sentaban junto a él. Cuando levanto la mirada vio a los gemelos frente a él y a Ginny sentada a su lado.

-No venimos a gastarte bromas.- dijo Fred.

-Ginny nos contó lo sucedido…- dijo George.

-Y nos amenazó.- agregó Fred. -Para que no nos pasáramos de la raya.-

Ron esbozó una sonrisa y se sirvió un poco de avena. Solo comió medio plato y dejó el resto, era difícil comer cuando cada cucharada tenía gusto a ceniza.

Finalmente Ron se levanto tomo su mochilla y se dirigió a la puerta rumbo a su primera clase.

Ginny lo observó alejarse y vio como una figura pelirroja se levantaba apresuradamente de la mesa de Hufflepuff tras su hermano. Mientras en la mesa de Ravenclaw una chica de cabellera castaña algo enmarañada revolvía su avena con poco interés y no parecía muy feliz. La hermana de Ron la observó un par de segundo, frunció el ceño y volvió a su desayuno.

Ron caminó unos pocos metros fuera del gran comedor y sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo. Cuando se volteó encontró a Susan observándolo. La chica parecía debatirse sobre como abordarlo.

-Hola Ron.- dijo la chica tentativamente -¿Puedo acompañarte?-

Susan observo a Ron algo preocupada. Sabía lo que había ocurrido con Hermione, Ginny se lo había contado.

-Claro.- dijo el pelirrojo. -Tenemos Runas ¿no es así?-

-Así es.- dijo Susan acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro.

Los dos caminaron un par de largos minutos en silencio por los largos y fríos corredores iluminados por la débil luz del tardío alba.

-¿Ginny te contó?- preguntó Ron finalmente.

La pelirroja paso su brazo alrededor del de su amigo.

-Se preocupa por ti. Y yo también.- respondió Susan. -Le contó a los gemelos, Harry y a mi. Pero a nadie más.-

El pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro.

-Yo ya lo sabía igual.- continuó Susan apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo de Ron. -Me lo imagine cuando desapareciste durante horas y después de ver la cara de Hermie no necesite preguntar.-

-¿Te contó lo sucedido?- preguntó Ron.

-No.- respondió Susan simplemente.

La pelirroja tomó nota mental de hablar después con su amiga. Y continuaron caminando unos cuantos metros más.

-Recuerda que si quieres hablar estoy aquí.- dijo Susan estrujando el brazo del muchacho en señal de apoyo.

Ron se detuvo y observó a la chica que de una extraña manera le recordaba a su hija. Ron se preguntaba que había ocurrido en su mundo para que se perdieran la oportunidad de conocerla. De alguna manera Susie se había transformado en un elemento indispensable para el grupo. Nunca dejando solos a sus amigos como buena Hufflepuff y demostrando que la valentía no era monopolio de la casa de los leones.

-Realmente me alegra que estés en el equipo, Bones.-dijo Ron observando los ojos azules de la chica y esbozando una sonrisa.

-No sé que harían sin mi.- dijo Susan riendo.

Los dos continuaron caminando hacia el aula de Runas.

-Entonces ya tienes una cita.- dijo Ron finalmente.

-Si.- dijo Susan feliz pero su rostro rápidamente se ensombreció. -John me invito también… pero Justin ya me había invitado.-

Susan estaba realmente apenada por John. Quería que el chico fuera feliz, que encontrara una chica a la cual no pudiera dejar de mirar de lo tanto que le gustaba.

-No es tu culpa, Susie.- dijo Ron estrujando a la chica con su brazo.

Una parte de Ron sentía simpatía por John, ya que se encontraba en la misma situación que él. Pero Susie debía elegir a quien realmente quisiera.

-No quería lastimar a John.- dijo Susan y agregó algo triste. -Sabes siempre veía a esas mujeres que aparecen en las revistas que tenían hombres rendidos a sus pies y quería ser como ellas, bonitas, seguras… La verdad es que ninguna de ellas debería conocerlos realmente, o les importaba muy poco sus sentimientos. No puedes ir por la vida dejando corazones rotos sin que te importe.-

-A veces simplemente sucede.- dijo Ron. -Pero no puedes estar con alguien que no amas o estarías rompiendo tu propio corazón.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Susan y agregó algo intrigada. -¿Desde cuando te volviste tan bueno con los sentimientos?-

-No lo sé.- dijo Ron. -Se me debe haber pegado un poco desde que estoy con ustedes. Igual no es tan difícil, amas o no amas, eso es todo lo que hay que saber.-

-Las cosas en blanco y negro.- dijo Susan riendo. -Ese es el Ron que conozco… estaba empezando a asustarme.-

-Entonces… Justin.- dijo Ron.

-Sí.- dijo Susan sonando ilusionada. -Realmente me gusta, y creo que él también.-

-Más le vale.- dijo Ron sin poder evitar sentirse algo mal por John.

Los dos continuaron caminando hacia el aula de Runas. Ron por su parte se sentía algo mejor después de haber hablado con Susie.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor Violet Potter, observaba una hoja de papel y sostenía una pluma en su mano. Tenía demasiadas cosas que contarle a Bobby y no sabía bien por donde comenzar. La primera prueba, el baile. Los ojos color verde de Violet brillaron detrás de sus anteojos al pensar en el baile de navidad. La chica se obligo a volver a la realidad, acomodo sus anteojos y finalmente comenzó a escribir.

_Querido Bobby._

_Muchas gracias por tu carta, lamento no haber podido responder antes. Pero han sucedido muchas cosas aquí que no tienen nada que ver con mis estudios. Últimamente me pregunto si se podrá estudiar un poco antes de las vacaciones aunque la verdad es que no creo que sea posible. Pero ya te contare el porque más adelante (¡debes aguantarte la intriga! ¡Y no hagas trampa y vayas hasta el final!)._

_Con lo que me comentas en tu carta… No creo que debas alegrarte tanto porque termine castigada. La verdad es que no fue uno de mis mejores momentos, siempre he creído que deben evitarse las acciones violentas y me siento muy apenada por lo sucedido. Pero no te equivocas, todos se lo merecían. Tampoco te equivocas con mis padres, no me enviaron ningún vociferador, solo una carta pidiéndome que no me metiera en problemas y que me cuidara mucho._

_Hablando de problemas, debo reconocer que me intriga mucho tu próximo partido con Smeltings, espero que no haya ninguna disputa y puedan tener un partido limpio, como se supone que debe ser. Y deberás esperar mucho a que me expulsen porque no pienso dejar que eso pase. Igualmente me encantaría poder ir a ver uno de tus partidos, sin duda, ¡debe ser fascinante! Estoy segura que debes ser muy hábil._

_Y hablando de habilidades. No puedo creer que toques es violín ¡Es un instrumento tan lindo! Y juro solemnemente que ni una palabra saldrá de mi boca al respecto, palabra de honor de bruja. Solo voy a decirte que debajo de esa fachada de sujeto duro, eres un chico muy interesante Robert Granger. Me encantaría escucharte tocarlo cuando tengas algo más de práctica._

_Bueno, ahora llega el momento de contar los sucesos interesantes de Hogwarts. Finalmente fue la primera prueba. Mi hermano y el resto de los campeones tuvieron que enfrentar a unos dragones ¡¿Puedes Creerlo? ¡Dragones! Por suerte todos se las arreglaron bastante bien. John lo hizo muy bien, además le toco el peor de todos los dragones. Sólo terminó un poco chamuscado pero, después de pasar por la enfermería, estaba perfectamente. No voy a mentirte, hubo momentos en los que no pude mirar, pero finalmente todo salio bien. Ahora está liderando las posiciones junto a Viktor Krum, buscador del equipo de Bulgaria._

_La verdad es que todavía no sabemos bien por qué John esta dentro del torneo. Seguramente fue alguien que espera que se haga daño. Hay unas cuantas personas que estarían muy contentas si algo malo le ocurre. Mi hermano Harry, tu hermana, Ron y Susie, no han estado investigando demasiado, creo que no encontraron ninguna pista que seguir por ahora. Pero hay más cosas aún. ¡Han anunciado un baile de Navidad! ¡De Gala! ¡Puedes creerlo… porque yo no aun no termino de caer! Estoy segura que nunca a habido un baile de navidad, por lo que nos ha dicho la profesora McGonagall es una tradición del torneo. Lo único malo es que no podemos ir los alumnos más pequeños a menos que alguien nos invite, lo cual es un poco difícil._

_Realmente espero que todo haya salido bien para ti, y que estés terminando el año muy bien con buenas calificaciones y sin castigos._

_Intenta no meterte en problemas._

_Besos_

_Violet_

La niña observó el abrupto final de la carta, no había estado segura de contarle que esperaba que alguien la invitara. No era que estuviera ocultándole cosas a Bobby, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no hacerlo. Violet observo la carta, ese único vinculo que aparentemente tenía con el chico. Era increíble como había conseguido un amigo de la forma que menos lo esperaba. Sabía que las cartas que enviaba tendrían una respuesta y no podía evitar sonreír como una tonta cada vez que veía una lechuza que traía un sobre con estampillas con el rostro de la Reina pegadas. Dentro sabía que encontraría las palabras del chico que se encontraba a tantos kilómetros, contándole de su escuela, sus partidos de Rugby y los problemas en los cuales se metía. De alguna manera siempre conseguía atraparla y no podía dejar de leer hasta no llegar a la última palabra. Finalmente Violet doblo prolijamente la carta, la introdujo en un sobre, escribió con su prolija letra el remitente y el destinatario, y se dirigió a buscar la lechuza de su hermano Harry para que entregara la carta.

Mientras tanto en la clase de Runas los alumnos se encontraban bastante distraídos, la mayoría estaban bastante emocionados por el próximo baile que no podían prestar atención. Y no eran los únicos, la profesora Rydberg también estaba bastante emocionada por el baile aunque no lo demostrara. Finalmente Sirius Black la había invitado. Y no podía dejar de contar las horas para el momento que llegara el baile. Ya había comprado un par de zapatos nuevos, había desempolvado una caja con las modestas joyas que había heredado de su familia, había conseguido maquillaje y tenía su vestido encargado, solo faltaba que fuera a buscarlo a Hogsmeade dentro de un par de días. Había hecho todo el día anterior, justo después de terminar con sus obligaciones en Hogwarts.

La profesora observo a sus alumnos. Algunos parecían emocionados, otros parecían preocupados, pero el que no parecía entrar en ninguna de esas categoría era Ronald Weasley. El chico estaba triste no había ninguna duda al respecto, podía verse por la forma en que observaba la ventada desde hacía minutos sin participar de las charlas de sus compañeros. El otro que tampoco parecía muy dado a hablar y estaba dormitando junto a Neville Longbottom era John Potter.

Alex no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por los dos chicos. Tenían una mirada que era indicaba claramente que estaban sufriendo de mal de amores. Sabía como era tener esa edad, cuando uno amaba por primera vez. Afortunadamente ella ya era adulta y podía enfrentar un poco mejor los temas del corazón… o al menos eso creía.

Más cerca de ella, en los bancos del frente, dos grupos chicas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor cuchicheaban entre sí muy entretenidas.

-¿Han conseguido alguna cita chicas?- pregunto la profesora algo intrigada. Alex sabía que debería ser así o estarían mucho más preocupadas.

La primera en responder fue Hannah Abbott.

-Neville Longbottom.- susurró la chica sonriendo y dirigiendo una mirada furtiva hacia donde se encontraba su compañero.

-Justin Finch-Fletchley.- susurró Susan Bones a continuación pareciendo también bastante feliz.

-William Flint.- dijo Pansy Parkinson.

La profesora se dio cuenta que todas parecían bastante satisfechas con sus citas.

-Me alegra mucho que tengan alguien con quien ir.- dijo Alex.

-Algunas recibieron más de una propuesta.- dijo Hannah observando a su amiga del cabello rojo.

A Alex no le sorprendía mucho, Susan era bastante bonita.

-Hannah…- dijo la pelirroja pareciendo algo apenada. -No es algo de que enorgullecerse. Imagínate si, por ejemplo, Ernie te hubiera querido invitar después que Neville lo hiciera.-

Susan se había encargado de que su amigo supiera que Hannah ya tenía pareja, después de la propuesta fallida de John. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por su amigo de Hufflepuff, era evitarle tener que pasar por lo mismo que el chico de Gryfindor.

-Es verdad, tienes razón.- dijo Hannah viendo el punto de vista de su amiga.

-¿Tenían bailes como estos cuando usted estuvo en Hogwarts?- preguntó Pansy. -Jamás he escuchado de algo así antes.-

-No. La verdad es que no se por qué.- dijo Alex. -Es una idea fantástica.-

Las tres chicas asintieron completamente de acuerdo con su profesora.

Sin duda hubiera sido algo extraño un baile en sus años de Hogwarts, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse quien la habría invitado. Sin duda Sirius no lo hubiera hecho, y si lo hubiera hecho a ella le hubiera agarrado un ataque de pánico. Era increíble como cambiaban las cosas. Alex no pudo evitar preguntarse que hubiera sido si, durante sus años de Hogwarts, se hubiera llevado bien con Sirius. Algo, sin duda, difícil como mínimo. Sin embargo su mente la llevo a esa vez en la cual había peleado con sus varitas en el corredor cuando estaban en su séptimo año. Por un momento los dos se habían observado, y no pudieron quitar su vista el uno del otro, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían realmente.

En ese momento la campana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Miren la hora que se ha hecho.- dijo Alex a sus alumnas. -Pueden retirarse. Que disfruten sus vacaciones… y el baile.-

-Gracias Profesora.- dijeron las chicas. -Igualmente.-

A unos cuantos lugares de distancia, Ron escuchó la campana sonar como si fuera un ruido bastante lejano,. Recién se percató de que la hora había terminado cuando vio que sus compañeros se ponían de pie. Lentamente tomo sus cosas y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida v

El pelirrojo no se preocupó por alcanzar a sus compañeros, que aparentemente tenían bastante hambre. Él, en cambio seguía sin poder encontrar su apetito, lo que le hacía marchar a paso mucho más lento. Además en el gran comedor se encontraba Hermione, y no sabía si quería verla aún.

Caminó lentamente por los corredores, a medida que pasaban los minutos la cantidad de personas disminuía más y más. Cuando estaba por llegar al gran comedor vio que un chico estaba viniendo desde el lado de la cocina cargado de libros que Ron reconoció inmediatamente, eran de pociones. Snape no le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles a ninguno de sus alumnos en la víspera de las vacaciones. En ese momento se percato de que también conocía al dueño de los libros. Era su compañero de Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley, la actual cita de Susie. Ron creyó que era un buen momento para tener una charla con el sujeto que pretendía acompañar a Susie al baile.

-Justin…- dijo seriamente Ron cuando llegó junto a él.

-Como estás Ron.- dijo amablemente el chico tratando de que lo libros no se le cayeran, y finalmente apoyándolos sobre un banco que estaba junto a una armadura.

El pelirrojo tomó el libro más voluminoso de la pila y lo sopesó en su mano durante un par de segundos.

-Se acerca el gran día… ¿no es así?- dijo Ron observando al muchacho como hubiera observado a un chico que su hija, Rose hubiera presentado en su casa.

-El baile… es verdad.- dijo Justin sonriendo y agregó mucho más formal. -Probablemente ya sepas que voy con Susie…-

-Precisamente de eso quería hablar contigo, Justin.- lo interrumpió Ron seriamente.

El chico observó a Ron durante unos instantes.

-Susie es una chica a la cual le tengo mucho apreció.- dijo Ron. -Y no me gustaría ver que nadie se propase con ella, o la lastime.-

-Yo jamás…- comenzó a decir Justin.

-No he terminado, muchacho.- dijo Ron sin tono de broma y agregó fríamente a tiempo que señalaba al chico de Huffelpuff n su dedo índice. -Si me llego a enterar que no has podido mantener tus manos quietas, o te propasaste con ella, o la veo llorando, sabre que fue por tu culpa. Lo sabré, y tendrás que rendir cuentas conmigo.-

Ron estaba hablando muy en serio.

-¡Yo jamás le haría algo a Susie algo que la dañara!- dijo Justin pareciendo muy molesto con las acusaciones de Ron.

-No te me vengas a hacerte el ofendido. Eso me dices ahora…- dijo el pelirrojo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. -Pero ya intentaras, con un par de copas de más, arrastrarla a algún corredor oscuro para aprovecharte de ella.-

Ron no sabía que intenciones tenía realmente Justin, pero era mejor apretar para ver que tanto podía mantener la fachada de sujeto correcto, si es que tenía…

-Yo nunca tomaría ventaja de esa manera tan baja.- dijo Justin enrojeciendo de furia y sin acobardarse ante la fría mirada del pelirrojo. -Susan es la chica más bonita, simpática y dulce que he conocido en mi vida, además de ser mi amiga. Jamás se me ocurriría propasarme con ella o le hacerle daño…- y agregó sonando decidido -Yo la quiero… la quiero mucho… y solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mi.-

El chico de Hufflepuff y el pelirrojo se observaron un par de largos segundos. Ron estaba intentando encontrar algún signo de falsedad en las palabras de su compañero. Alguna gota de sudor que se formara en la frente, alguna rápida mirada que delatara que no estaba siendo honesto y que en realidad tenía planeado jugar con los sentimientos de Susie. Pero nada.

-Sé que es tu amiga.- dijo Justin. -Susie siempre habla de ti y de Harry, casi como si fueran sus hermanos. Yo tengo una hermana, también, y no me gustaría que ningún idiota esté detrás de ella vaya a saber uno con que intenciones para después descartarla. Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que jamás le haría eso a Susie.-

El chico parecía ser sincero sobre sus sentimientos.

-Bien…- dijo Ron pasándole de forma algo brusca el libro de pociones.

Justin lo observó un par de segundos algo sorprendido.

-Eso es todo…- dijo Justin sorprendido. -¿Ningún golpe, ni amenazas para que no vaya con ella?-

-No.- dijo Ron seriamente. -Ninguna amenaza más.-

Sin decir una palabra más Ron se dirigió al gran comedor para intentar almorzar.

Ron suponía que sucedería lo siguiente, irían al baile, se divertirían mucho, como mucho se besarían, saldrían un par de veces pensando que sería eterno y finalmente la relación se enfriaría. Eso ocurría en la mayoría de los casos además, solo tenían catorce años. Ya conocerían al amor de su vida más adelante. Y además, Justin ya sabía lo que le esperaba si se pasaba de listo con Susie.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta vio a un chico de anteojos, cabello azabache y uniforme de Slytherin, conversando con una chica pelirroja de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo están mi hermana favorita y me mejor amigo?- dijo Ron cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-Soy tu única hermana Ron.- dijo Ginny observándolo seriamente. -Y me estaba preguntando donde estabas que no habías aparecido a almorzar.-

La menor del los Weasley seguía un poco preocupada por su hermano mayor. Y estaba decidida a tenerle un ojo echado mientras se recuperara del rechazo que había sufrido por parte de Hermione.

-Amenazando a Justin para que no se pasara de listo con Susie.- dijo Ron simplemente.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Ginny. -Sabes que Susie puede defenderse perfectamente.-

-Si. Lo sé.- respondió Ron y agregó tranquilamente. -Pero no pude evitarlo, lo cruce cuando venía hacia aquí y le explique cuales serían las consecuencias si se pasaba de listo..-

-Seguramente Ron lo hizo con las mejores intenciones.- dijo Harry en defensa de su amigo.

El chico del cabello azabache hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, si Ron no le hubiera ganado de mano.

-Hombres…- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza a tiempo que se alejaba del gran comedor.

Harry observó a la chica retirarse, antes de volverse a su amigo.

-Hiciste bien.- dijo Harry a Ron. -Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.-

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.- dijo el pelirrojo lanzando un suspiro.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del comedor, con un poco de suerte Ron podría conseguir algo para almorzar antes de que la comida desapareciera.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la mesa de su casa. No era difícil encontrar lugares vacíos, la mayoría habían terminado de comer y se dirigió a la punta más alejada seguido por Harry, que aparentemente ya había comido pero deseaba hacerle compañía.

Finalmente se sentaron uno frente al otro en un tenso silencio. Ron se sirvió una porción de Pastel de carne y riñón, un poco de puré de papas. Harry se sirvió solo un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Tienes una buena vista desde aquí.- dijo Harry después de tomar un trago de jugo. -Cuando estoy en la mesa de Slytherin siempre me siento con la pared a mis espaldas… así puedo verlos a todos ustedes. Tu hacías lo mismo…-

Ron se imaginaba a donde quería llegar Harry.

-Creo que las que las chicas lo tenían un poco más complicado.- dijo Harry. -Ya que siempre le daban la espalada a alguno de nosotros. Susie siempre esta girando de un lado a otro como un tornado para no dejar a nadie afuera, Hermione creo que se dividía los días. Pero ahora, pareces haber perdido el interés en mirar hacia allá.-

Harry alzó la vista y observó a Susan a unos cuantos metros conversando animadamente con Megan y Hannah mientras daban cuenta de su postre. Más lejos aún se encontraba Hermione. Los tristes ojos castaños de su amiga observaban en su dirección, pero no lo vieron. Su vista estaba fija en la espalda de Ron. Y permaneció así unos cuantos segundos antes de bajarla nuevamente hacia su plato. Ahora se daba una idea de por que Ron había decidido utilizar ese lugar, podía enfocarse en su comida sin recordar que Hermione se encontraba tan cerca de él.

-En realidad no lo perdiste al interés.- continuó Harry. -Solo necesitas un poco de tiempo para recuperarlo…-

Ron levanto la vista pareciendo algo cansado. Parecía que lo único de cual querían hablarle últimamente era de cómo Hermione le había roto el corazón. Pero, era Harry, su mejor amigo, casi hermano, futuro cuñado y padrino de su hija. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos en su mundo de origen antes de Hogwarts y después de Hogwarts.

-Me mandó al demonio, Harry.- dijo Ron fianlmente. -Va a ir al baile con ese búlgaro.-

-¿Te mandó al demonio?- preguntó Harry sorprendido. Ese comportamiento no cuadraba con su amiga.

-Bueno, en realidad no así como mandarme al demonio.- se corrigió Ron. -Pero me dijo que ya tenía una cita. Y parecía… ¿sorprendida? Con que yo le propusiera ir al baile.-

Ron no estaba seguro de que sorprendida fuera el termino correcto.

-No sé de que.- dijo Harry. -En la biblioteca fuiste bastante elocuente.-

Aunque quizás podía estar sorprendida de lo perseverante que era Ron.

-Justamente.- dijo el pelirrojo de Gryffindor. -Yo creí haberle dado algún que otro indicio de lo que yo sentía… y creo que ella lo sabía. Las chicas siempre lo saben… incluso antes de que uno se de cuenta.-

Ron era un firme creyente de esa línea de pensamiento.

-¿Y crees que por eso se consiguió otra cita?- pregunto Harry.

-¿Te parece muy ridícula mi teoría?- dijo Ron.

-No lo sé.- dijo Harry pensativo. -No soy el gran consejero de relaciones. Pero, creo que deberías…-

-¿Conseguirme otra cita?- lo interrumpió Ron. -Ya lo hice… Katie Bell.-

-En realidad pensaba decirte que esperaras, pero lo que hiciste fue mejor aun.- dijo Harry. -No puedes perderte el baile.-

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes.

-Mira, Ron.- dijo Harry finalmente. -Hermione es mi amiga y tu también. No me voy a poner en el medio de ustedes dos… Creo que Susie puede remar mejor que yo en el océano de los sentimientos. Los dos son mis amigos y eso no cambiará. Lo único que puedo decirte es que hiciste bien en proponértele. Imagínate si no lo hubieras hecho, te quedarías toda la vida pensando en que hubiera sucedido si lo hubieras hecho.-

Harry no tenía una idea de que tan acertado estaba con la idea que proponía.

-Intenté hacer todas las cosas bien, con ella.- dijo Ron. -Desde el primer momento… y esperaba que.- el pelirrojo hizo una pausa y lanzo un suspiro. -En realidad no sé que esperaba.-

Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse si con su actitud diferente en lugar de acercarse a Hermione había conseguido alejarla. Sin embrago no había forma de que pudiera tratarla como lo había hecho en su mundo de origen.

-Esperabas que fuera al baile contigo.- dijo Harry simplemente. -Ahora solo queda ver como siguen las cosas entre ustedes.-

Ron no sabía la respuesta, golpeteó nerviosamente la mesa de roble con sus dedos. Era una buena pregunta.

-Van a mejorar.- dijo Ron. -A la larga van a mejorar.- la puntada en el pecho le indicó que tardaría bastante en olvidar lo sucedido. Nunca había sido muy bueno con los sentimientos solo quedaba ver como se arreglaba con este desastre.

La verdad es que Ron se sentía herido, y una parte de él sentía que Hermione lo había traicionado de la peor manera. Pero como podía culparla de eso si ella en realidad no sabía que era lo que sucedería entre ellos. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar preguntarse que hubiera sucedido si, en lugar de enviarlo solo, lo hubieran enviado con Hermione, Harry y Ginny. Sin duda los cuatro habrían manejado mucho mejor la situación. Tendrían a este universo patas para arriba desde su primer año, y Hermione hubiera aceptado ir al baile con él. Hermione lo hubiera matado si no la hubiera invitado otra vez.

Ron volvió a la realidad y observó a sus alrededores, si no se apuraba su comida desaparecería de su plato en pocos minutos. Y, a pesar de que no sentía hambre, sabía que debía comer.

Mientras tanto, Hermione Granger, caminaba hacia las mazmorras. Hacia su última clase de pociones de ese año. Quedaban escasos días para que terminara el semestre y comenzaran las vacaciones de verano.

La chica de Ravenclaw apenas había prestado atención en sus clases de la mañana. Era una suerte que sus profesores no estuvieran esperando el mejor desempeño por parte de los alumnos dado el inminente baile de navidad. Pero ella era Hermione Granger, y no podía quedarse tranquila dejando pasar oportunidades para obtener conocimiento. Además el profesor Snape no permitiría que se distrajeran por ningún baile del mundo. Pero era tan difícil focalizarse cuando en todo lo que podía pensar, era en lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Hermione había conseguido lo que muchas niñas tontas de Hogwarts habían deseado desde el comienzo del torneo: Una cita con Viktor Krum. Ella no se había percatado siquiera de las intenciones del campeón de Durmstrang, parecía que de alguna manera esa falta de interés que demostraba en verlo como una celebridad no preocupaba en lo más mínimo al muchacho.

Hermione prefirió dejar de lado sus pensamientos, sabía que si continuaba la secuencia de eventos, por lógica, terminaría reviviendo uno de los peores momentos de vida.

La chica de Ravenclaw se detuvo y observó por la ventana del corredor, las nubes bajas se desplazaban sobre el lago y bloqueaban las montañas, el sol apenas era visible tras ellas. El césped estaba comenzado a secarse gracias a la escarcha de los días anteriores adquiriendo un color amarillento. En suma el tiempo en el exterior no era de lo más acogedor. Sin embargo sabía que era muy probable que esos serían los últimos rayos del sol que vería hasta el día siguiente, en las mazmorras no había ventanas de ningún tipo para alegrar la estancia y cuando salieran era muy probable que el sol ya se hubiese ocultado. Sin embargo aun tenía un par de minutos para poder detenerse y observar el exterior.

Sin poder evitarlo su mente volvió al almuerzo. Ron había almorzado de espaldas a ella. Nunca hacia eso, siempre podía ver su rostro mientras ingería cantidades asombrosas de comida a una velocidad igual de asombrosa. Dentro de ella sintió un vacío en el pecho que comenzaba a extenderse y no pudo evitar preguntarse si había perdido definitivamente la amistad de Ron.

En ese momento escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-Hermie.- escuchó decir nuevamente a la voz.

No era necesario pensar demasiado para saber quien era. Susie era la única que la llamaba asi. Sus amigas de Ravenclaw, preferían evitar sus diminutivos, los Slytherin simplemente escupían su apellido, Harry utilizaba diminutivos o nombre dependiendo de las circunstancias. Y Ron la llamaba Herms. ¿Seguiría haciéndolo después de lo sucedido?

Hermione se volteó y encontró a un par de ojos azules que la observaban debajo de un par de mechones pelirrojos. La tonalidad, tanto de cabello como de ojos, era algo diferente a la Ron.

-Hermie…- dijo Susan nuevamente.

-Susie…- dijo Hermione observando a su amiga con sus ojos castaños y esbozando una sonrisa algo triste.

-¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Susan después de un par de segundos.

No había recriminación en las palabras de su amiga, pero era una pregunta válida. Hermione no sabía bien que responder, había demasiadas opciones y ninguna eran hechos que quisiera reconocer abiertamente. Había destruido su amistad con Ron, además de haber roto su corazón. Algo dentro de ella se había fracturado también y no sabía aun qué.

-Intente evitar esto desde el primer momento.- dijo Hermione finalmente.

-Veo que has tenido el resultado esperado.- dijo Susan sin poder evitar sonar algo sarcástica.

Susan no podía evitar sentirse dividida por la situación. Ron y Hermione eran sus amigos. El chico había tenido la valentía para reconocer sus sentimientos por su amiga e invitarla al baile. No podía evitar sentir simpatía por su amigo y unas terribles ganas de estrangular a Hermione por negarse a escuchaar sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo las dos compartían algo, y era que le habían roto el corazón a dos chicos. La chica de Ravenclaw a Ron y ella a John. La sutil diferencia era que la castaña ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que había cometido un tremendo error, podía verse en sus ojos.

-¿Crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos?- pregunto Hermione sintiendo que unas lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero obligándose a no liberarlas.

-Ya lo veremos…- dijo Susan sintiendo pena por su amiga pero, agregó después de unos segundos. -Solo… no se lo preguntes a él…-

La chica de Ravenclaw sabía que su amiga tenía razón, no tenia derecho a pedirle cosas a Ron.

-Está bien…- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, mientras tomaba sus libros.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia las mazmorras. Susan torció la mirada y observó el perfil de Hermione. Su cabellera castaña se recortaba sobre los empañados cristales de las ventanas. Cómo podía ser posible, obtener al mismo tiempo lo que uno quiere, pero no lo que desea desde lo más profundo de si.

-Veo que corrió rápido el rumor…- dijo Hermione después de cuantos metros.

-Ginny me contó.- dijo Susan. -Le sonsacó la verdad a Ron cuando llego de la sala común y esperaba que yo pudiera hablar con él para levantarle el ánimo.-

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada.

-Entonces ya tiene una cita…- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw esperando sacar algo de su amiga.

-Si.- dijo simplemente Susan.

Hermione comenzó a sentir como su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Esa… Esa _buscona_ de Parkinson.- susurró la castaña con todo el desprecio del mundo.

La chica no podía creer que Ron hubiera caído en las garras de esa arrastrada. Todavía podía recordar perfectamente como se le había tirado encima la muy descarada delante de ella como si no existiera.

-¿Parkinson?- dijo Susan. -No. Pansy no es la cita de Ron.-

-N…No.- dijo Hermione sin entender bien que era lo que sucedía.

-No. Ron ira con otra chica.- dijo Susan. -Katie Bell.-

Hermione supo inmediatamente de quien hablaba su amiga. Una chica un año más grande que ella, bastante atractiva, que estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. No sabía porque pero esa información no la dejaba más tranquila.

-¿Por que pensaste que iría con Pansy?- pregunto Susie entrecerrando sus ojos intrigada.

-Por nada.- respondió Hermione, demasiado rápido como para convencer a su amiga.

-Oh… bueno. Pero no hablemos más de esto.- dijo Susan teniendo el presentimiento de que lo mejor era dejar la cita de Ron de lado. -Dime, ya has encargado tu vestido.-

La pelirroja no le daría más información acerca de Ron y sus citas.

-Mi madre me lo enviara en estos días.- dijo Hermione aceptando el cambio de tema. -Espero que me quede bien. Le ella ya tenía mis medidas desde que llegó la carta de Hogwarts a principio del semestre…-

Y sin más las dos continuaron caminado hacia las mazmorras donde les esperaban una clase de pociones con el profesor menos agradable de todo el colegio.

Horas después en la sala común de Gryffindor, Violet Potter observaba la planilla de los alumnos que se quedarían durante las vacaciones. Estaban los nombre de todos los mayores. El nombre de Pansy siempre estaba presente en la lista de las vacaciones. Su hermano le había contado que los padres de la chica eran un fanáticos sangre pura de Slytherin que no estaban muy contentos con ver a su hija en la casa de los leones.

Violet Potter observó la planilla con sus ojos color esmeralda. Podía ver muchos nombres que conocidos: John Potter, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley…

Violet no pudo evitar suspirar al leer el nombre del chico. La verdad es que no había hablado mucho con él. Al menos no desde antes de que la rescatara de las garras de Peter Pettigrew, no podía evitar ponerse del color del cabello de su madre con su sola presencia.

La niña escuchó que la puerta de la sala común se abría dejando pasar al pelirrojo en el cual estaba pensando minutos antes. El chico avanzó hacia el hogar y se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones que estaban junto al hogar.

Violet observó nuevamente la planilla, no podía poner su nombre si no tenía una cita para el baile.

Tomando todo el coraje que pudo encontrar dentro de si, se acercó a donde estaba el amigo de su hermano. Violet no sabía si era una buena idea, nunca podía articular más de una palabra cuando estaba junto a él. Pero si no hablaba con Ron, el jamás sabría que existía y jamás podría invitarla al baile. En realidad sabía que existía, pero debía aparecer en escena.

El pelirrojo no se percato de la presencia de la chica y continuó observando las llama inmerso en sus pensamientos. Violet no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría pensando.

-H…Hola Ron.- dijo Violet finalmente cuando estuvo junto a él, sintiendo como el rostro se enrojecía violentamente.

Después de unos breces instantes, que parecieron minutos para la chica, el amigo de su hermano salio de su ensimismamiento y la observó.

-Hola Violet.- dijo el chico observándola algo sorprendido por la elocuencia del menor de los Potter.

Violet permaneció en silencio durante un par de segundos sabiendo que debería tomar coraje para lo que debía hacer a continuación.

-Ya se acerca el baile…- dijo Violet tratando de sonar casual. -Todos están tan ilusionados con todo esto… ¿Tu tienes una pareja?-

Violet maldijo por dentro. Porque se había apresurado, iba perfectamente bien. Pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás y observó al chico con sus ojos color esmeralda como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-La verdad es que quería ir con Hermione.- dijo Ron lentamente. -Pero ella ya tenía pareja. Voy a ir con Katie Bell, al baile.-

Violet permaneció unos instantes en silencio. No se suponían que las cosas salieran de esa manera. La forma de la cual Ron hablaba de Hermione… realmente quería ir con ella. Y al buscar una segunda opción, optó por Katie Bell.

-Me alegró por ti.- dijo Violet dando media vuelta antes de que pudiera percatarse de las lagrimas en sus ojos.

La chica paso frente a la planilla donde hubiera tenido que anotar su nombre para quedarse en las vacaciones. No lo haría, como tampoco escribiría a su mamá para pedirle un vestido, unos zapatos y un pañuelo nuevo, así como tampoco le pediría a Susie consejos para maquillarse. Solo armaría su baúl y se alejaría de Hogwarts.

Lo más rápido que pudo subió los escalones de la escalera que conducía a su habitación deseando poder aguantar las lagrimas hasta que llegara a su cama.

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos!

Sí. Ya se que tardé. La verdad es que se juntaron un par de cosas. Primero estuve realmente ocupado y no pude sentarme a escribir. Además, quise escribir esto de la manera más prolija posible. Este es un capitulo muy complicado que tengo que manejar con sumo cuidado, el próximo también lo seré.

Bueno creo que eso sería todo.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron comentarios. Y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.

Saluditos

Salva.


	48. El Baile de Navidad

Capitulo 48:

Violet se encontraba dentro de su cama con los cortinados rojos firmemente corridos junto a ella abrazando a su gato Sombras que la observaba pareciendo bastante preocupado. La habitación estaba completamente desierta, la gris y fría luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana descendía lentamente a medida que los minutos pasaban. Había estado llorando durante media hora sin parar y se negaba a hablar con sus amigas, Vicky y Virginia, que habían intentado por todos los medios sacarle palabra de lo que le ocurría sin ningún resultado. Finalmente después de varios minutos decidieron dejarla sola. En ese momento escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

-Creo que sigue aquí.- escuchó decir a Virginia desde la puerta.

-Déjenme sola.- dijo Violet del mal humor.

Acaso no podían entender que se sentía terriblemente y que no quería hablar con nadie nunca más en la vida.

-¿Esta es su cama?- escuchó decir a una voz que le resultaba familiar pero era imposible que estuviera aquí.

-Si, es esa.- escucho decir a Vicky.

En ese momento la cortina se corrió completamente y frente a ella se encontraba Susan Bones.

-Oh Violet…- dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos azules y uniforme de Hufflepuff.

-¿Susie?- dijo Violet sorprendida. -¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no puedes entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.-

-La señora gorda se puso un poco molesta pero nada más.- dijo Susan. -Además no hay una regla que diga que no puedo venir aquí.-

La pelirroja agitó su varita y unas cuantas luces se encendieron dando mejor aspecto a la oscura habitación.

-Ahora ya se mejor.- dijo otra voz. -Solo falta un poco más de calor.-

La chica vio que otra pelirroja se dirigía al calefactor y giraba la perilla para permitir que el agua caliente proveniente de las calderas del sótano comenzara a circular por el aparato.

-¿Ginny?- dijo Violet entornando sus ojos para enfocar mejor. Sin sus anteojos no podía ver más allá de un par de metros. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo que yo.- dijo otra chica más grande que ella. -Venimos a ver como te sientes.-

Violet vio que una tercera chica se acercaba a ella. Tenía cabello oscuro, ojos azules y vestía uniforme de Gryffindor. Era Pansy Parkinson.

-Estoy bien.- dijo Violet bajando la vista para encontrarse observando el pelaje negro de su mascota.

-Claro que no…- dijo Ginny observándola firmemente con sus ojos castaños. -Preocupaste a tus amigas lo suficiente como para que decidieran buscar refuerzos.-

-¿Refuerzos?- dijo Violet.

-Si. Porque no querías hablar con nosotras.- dijo Virginia. -Siempre has hablado muy bien de Susan, como si fuera una hermana mayor. Además Ginny ya había hablado contigo la otra vez que habías peleado con tu hermano porque se había puesto pesado, y Pansy siempre ha sido buena con nosotras.-

Tanto Ginny como Pansy se habían vuelto en una especie modelo a seguir dentro de Gryffindor para las chicas más pequeñas. Las dos eran valientes, decididas y fuertes. Ginny era muy buena en los deportes y a Pansy la veían como la chica algo rebelde que sacaba de quicio a sus padres. Podían hechizar a quien sea que las molestara sin importar que fuera más grande o más fuertes que ellas. Y lo más importantes no eran nada arrogantes y siempre ayudaban a los más pequeños en lo que pudieran.

-No has querido hablar con nosotras y nos hemos preocupado.- dijo Vicky cruzándose de brazos.

Susan tomó suavemente las manos de la niña y la hizo sentarse en el borde la cama. A continuación cubrió las piernas de la hermana de Harry con una manta color rojo y se sentó junto a ella. Sombras volvió a subirse a las piernas de su dueña una vez que estuvo acomodada.

-Vamos Vi…- dijo la pelirroja suavemente mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros. -Cuéntame que es lo que ocurrió.-

La niña cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza firmemente.

-¿Es por el baile?- preguntó Susan.

La niña asintió con pesar.

-¿Mi hermano te dijo que iría con otra chica?- preguntó Ginny que se había sentado también junto a la hermana de Harry.

-Sí.- dijo Violet sintiendo que las lagrimas se agolpaban nuevamente en sus ojos.

-Oh, Violet…- dijo Susan estrujando un poco más a la chica.

-Me dijo que le había pedido a Hermione que fuera con el pero no quiso, y después le preguntó a Katie que si quiso.- dijo Violet.

-Y tu querías que te preguntara a ti.- dijo Pansy suavemente mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a la chica.

Violet asintió nuevamente.

-Es solo que yo quería que me pregunté a mi.- dijo Violet sintiendo que las lagrimas caían nuevamente por sus ojos. -El es tan valiente… y luchó con P…Pettigrew el año pasado.-

-¿Estás segura que realmente lo quieres?- preguntó Pansy.

-Sí.- dijo Violet. -Pero a él le gusta Hermione que lo rechazo.-

Ginny frunció el ceño al recordar que la chica de Ravenclaw había roto el corazón de su hermano.

-Oh… Me encargue de que Hermione tuviera su merecido.- dijo Pansy y agregó volviéndose a Susan. -Perdón.-

-Primero dime que hiciste.- respondió Susan sin mostrar emociones en sus palabras.

-Justo después de que rechazo a Ron me aparecí en plan de chica fácil insinuándomele a Ron de la forma más descarada que pude.- dijo Pansy enrojeciendo y aclaró rápidamente. -Solo para que se diera cuenta de lo que se perdía. Él es un buen chico, pero no me gusta de esa manera.-

Ahora Susan entendía porque Hermione le había preguntado si Ron iba con Pansy.

-Ahora entiendo mejor un par de cosas.- dijo Susan sonando resignada. -Fue un poco crudo pero me parece que estuvo bien lo que hiciste.-

La chica a pesar de ser amiga de Hermione y que no le agradaba nada verla sufrir sabia que necesitaba que alguien le demostrara que sus ideas eran una tontería. Ella no había tenido resultado hablando con ella, quizás los métodos poco ortodoxos de Pansy sirvieran. Además podía darse cuenta que la chica quería a Ron solo como un amigo.

Ginny no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Es verdad fue crudo.- reconoció Pansy -Hermione es una buena chica pero a veces parece ser un poco testaruda.-

-Es verdad.- reconoció Susan con pesar y agregó -Pero no nos desviemos de nuestro objetivo.-

Violet nuevamente sintió las miradas de todas las chicas sobre ellas.

-Ustedes son tan decididas…- dijo Violet con pesar. -Y bonitas, todos los chicos lo creen.-

-Tu también eres muy bonita.- dijo Ginny firmemente.

-No lo suficiente para Ron.- dijo Violet sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

Pansy la observó unos instantes con sus ojos azules mientras meditaba una idea.

-Creo que lo que tienes en realidad es un enamoramiento.- dijo la chica de Gryffindor observándola con ojo clínico. -Admiración más que nada… no estás realmente enamorada.-

Violet observó a su compañera de casa sin poder creer una palabra de lo que decía.

-Todas lo hemos tenido.- le susurró Ginny.

-Cedric Diggory.- dijo Susan levantando su mano. -Tan apuesto y considerado.-

-Oliver Wood.- dijo Pansy. -Tan bueno en el Quidditch-

-John Potter.- dijo Ginny. -El chico que salvo el mundo.-

Violet observó a Ginny sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Ella se había dado cuenta que la chica estaba realmente enamorada de Harry, era casi imposible pensar que había sentido algo por su otro hermano.

-En mi caso era tu hermano John.- continuó la menor de los Weasley. -No podía hablar frente a él, mi rostro se ponía como un tomate y tenía necesidad de huir de su presencia cada vez que lo veía. ¿Te resultan familiares esos síntomas?-

La verdad es que era exactamente como se sentía frente a Ron.

-El año pasado no te sentías así.- continuó Ginny. -Todo esto comenzó después de que lucho contra Pettigrew ¿No es así?-

-Sí…- reconoció finalmente Violet después de unos segundos. Las palabras de la chica habían plantado suficientes dudas en su mente.

-Vamos por buen camino…- dijo Susan.

-Pero no puede ser… yo…- comenzó a decir Violet.

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó Pansy.

La niña asintió firmemente.

-Entonces…- dijo Ginny. -Dilo.-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Violet sin entender lo que le decía la menor de los Weasley.

-Dinos a quien amas.- dijo Ginny.

Violet observó a las tres chicas mayores. Parecían estar hablando en serio. Virginia y Vicky parecían igual de intrigadas que ella. Después de un par de segundos decidió hacer lo que le decían.

-Yo amo a Ron Weasley.- susurró Violet.

-Más fuerte.- dijo Susan. -Como si realimente lo sintieras-

-¡Yo amo a Ron Weasley!- gritó Violet.

En ese momento se pregunto. ¿Realmente lo amaba? Las tres chicas pudieron ver la duda en sus mirada.

-Bien.- dijo Susan sonriendo. -Ya te has dado cuenta que nunca lo amaste. ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Estás curada!-

Violet no pudo atinar a decir nada. En el fondo sabía que la chica a la cual consideraba una hermana mayor estaba en lo cierto y comenzó a enrojecer visiblemente.

-Aquí tienes algo para recomponerte.- dijo Pansy sonriendo a tiempo que sacaba una barra de chocolate. -Solo para ti, nosotras tenemos más para acompañarte…-

Violet la tomó sabiendo que realmente la necesita. Después de dar el primer mordisco comenzó a sentirse bastante mejor y algo avergonzada. Las otras chicas sacaron más chocolate y parecían bastante aliviadas de haber podido ayudar a la menor de los Potter.

-Y no te olvides de esto, Vi.- dijo Susan. -Si bien todos los hombres son unos cerdos. De vez en cuando hay algunos que no lo son y te aseguro que tu tienes a uno, especialmente apuesto, ahí fuera esperando sin saber aun que está locamente enamorado de ti.-

-Que no te quede ninguna duda.- dijo Ginny.

Violet esbozó una sonrisa, sintiendo que las palabras de la chica de Hufflepuff eran verdad.

Lo que quedaba de la semana transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y finalmente llego el momento en el cual los alumnos que decidieron no quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones debían partir a sus hogares.

Harry y John acompañaron a su hermana menor a tomar el carruaje que la llevaría, junto con el resto de sus compañeros, a la estación de Hogsmeade.

-Intenta convencer a mamá de que nos envié algo para comer.- le dijo John.

Por alguna razón la despedida resultaba algo incomoda.

-Estoy segura que las lechuzas deben estar en camino.- dijo Violet.

-Y prométenos que estarás bien.- dijo Harry.

-Lo prometo.- dijo la hermana de los dos chicos esbozando una sonrisa.

Sería la primera navidad que pasaría lejos de ellos y estaba segura que los extrañaría terriblemente. Finalmente llego el momento de partir y Violet se encontró entre los brazos de sus dos hermanos que la estrujaban fuertemente. Ella permitió gustosa que la abrazaran todo lo que querían y finalmente subió al carruaje junto a sus amigos.

El viaje en tren fue bastante tranquilo, paso la mayor parte del tiempo conversando con sus amigas y haciéndole minos a Sombras que se había acurrucado sobre su falda durante todo el viaje. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaban llegando a King Cross. Al descender del vagón vio las manos de sus padres que se agitaban. Tras despedirse de sus amigos Violet se acercó a ellos contenta de ver los rostros felices de sus progenitores.

-Violet no sabes como te hemos extrañado.- dijo su padre dándole un abrazo que la dejó con los pies en el aire y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Tu padre habla por los dos.- dijo Lily dándole un gran abrazo a su hija.

En ese momento Lily notó que su hija parecía algo triste.

-¿Te encuentras bien Violet?- preguntó la mujer algo preocupada por su hija.

-Estoy bien mamá.- respondió la niña.

Lily decidió no seguir indagando por ahora y acarició el cabello de su hija maternalmente.

-Entonces…- dijo Lily sonando muy interesada por todo lo que tenía su hija para decir. -Que noticias nos traes de Harry y John. Los dos nos dijeron que se quedarían en las vacaciones para el baile, pero no han mandado nada más.-

-Oh los dos tienen citas…- dijo Violet y agregó esbozando una sonrisa -Harry invito a una chica que promete bastante.-

Debía reconocer que le agradaba Ginny, incluso desde antes de que Harry la invitara.

-De verdad.- dijo Lily tratando de mantener el tono casual. -Y… ¿Y quien se supone que es está chica?-

James observó a su mujer pareciendo entretenido con la reacción.

-La hermana de Ron…- dijo la menor de los Potter. Era la primera vez que decía el nombre del chico desde que había hablado con Susie, Pansy y la hermana de este. Violet se sorprendió de ver lo fácil que era decirlo sin traer sentimientos. -Tu sabes Ginny Weasley-

Lily no respondió.

-Es una chica muy bonita.- dijo James sonando orgulloso de su hijo.

Lily tampoco respondió a eso y lo observó para que no dijera una sola palabra más. Consiguiendo está vez que su esposo riera abiertamente.

Finalmente llegó Navidad. Para alegría de todos, los terrenos del colegio amanecieron cubiertos de nieve pocos días antes de la gran fecha. Horas antes de que tuvieran que ir al Gran Comedor los preparativos eran frenéticos en todas las salas comunes.

En su habitación Ron comenzó a ponerse su tunica de gala. Debía reconocer que era bastante bonita, el color azul le sentaba bastante bien. Afortunadamente la habitación estaba desierta. Un muy nervioso Neville había partido a la sala común de Hufflepuff a buscar a Hannah, su futura esposa, y el resto de sus compañeros de habitación se había demorado en el baño. Ron se observó finalmente en el espejo que estaba en la habitación. La tunica era nueva y se la veía impecable, los zapatos negros estaban perfectamente lustrados, y su cabello bastante bien. Hubiera dado prácticamente cualquier cosa por tener una túnica así en su mundo de origen y la oportunidad de invitar a Hermione. Había conseguido la túnica y la oportunidad para invitar a Hermione… lamentablemente el resultado no fue el esperado. Ahora estaba llevando a Katie Bell al baile. Irian como amigos y pensaba cumplir con su parte del acuerdo.

Viendo que no quedaba ningún detalle más que ultimar, Ron abandonó la habitación y descendió a la sala común. Cuando llego encontró a un par de chicas bastante animadas todas luciendo sus vestidos con amplias sonrisas.

-¡Ron!- dijo una chica pelirroja que por un momento le costo reconocer. Era Ginny su hermana.

La chica tenía un vestido color crema, largo, ceñido en la parte de arriba pero de falda amplia, con los hombros descubiertos, y con unos intrincados pero sutiles bordados del mismo color de la tela que se asemejaban a estilizadas flores y tallos .

-Te ves preciosa Ginny.- dijo Ron sin poder evitarlo.

-Gracias.- dijo su hermana resplandeciente.

Ron esbozo una sonrisa satisfecho de haber conseguido el dinero para el vestido. Ginny se merecía pasar el mejor baile de su vida.

-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal.- dijo Ginny observando el traje de su hermano. -Te ves muy apuesto.-

Ron observó a su hermana durante un par de segundos sin poder evitar sentirse algo miserable. Los ojos de su hermana lo observaron con algo de pena.

-Oh Ron…- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba su corbata azul y la acomodaba ligeramente sobre la camisa blanca. -Lamento mucho que las cosas no salieran bien…-

La chica acomodó un poco el cuello de la camisa. Ron no entendía bien que era lo que estaba desacomodado pero sabía que Ginny, como toda mujer, sabía lo que hacia.

-Solo recuerda que estoy contigo Ron.- dijo finalmente Ginny. -Para que estamos las hermanas si no.-

Ron simplemente abrazó a su hermana y la dejó con los pies en el aire. Ginny estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al final no dijo nada y respondió al abrazo, sabía que su vestido y su peinado podrían aguantar un fraternal abrazo de Ron.

Finalmente Ron bajó a su hermana, esta alisó su vestido, acomodó nuevamente la camisa y la corbata de su hermano. En ese momento Ron vio que por la escalera descendían un par de chicas, entre ellas Katie Bell.

-Bueno parece finalmente que ha llegado mi no-cita.- dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa. -Te ves muy bien Katie-

La chica llevaba un vestido azul bastante bonito y el cabello rubio recogido en un peinado que le sentaba bien.

-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal Ron.- dijo Katie sonriendo amistosamente.

-Casi es la hora- dijo Ron ofreciendo su brazo a la chica -¿Vamos?-

-Vamos.- dijo Katie tomando el brazo del pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto un nervioso Harry Potter aguardaba afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor junto a otros chicos de otras casas pareciendo igual de nerviosos que él, entre ellos su amigo de Slytherin Will Flint que iría al baile con Pansy Parkinson. La señora gorda montaba guardia sin sacarles la mirada de encima, evidentemente muy entretenida con toda la situación. Prestando especial atención a los trajes que utilizaban evaluándolos con la mirada como si fuera una especialista en el tema.

Harry no podía estar más contento con su traje de color verde oscuro. Nunca había utilizado uno y la verdad es que no era tan incomodo como imaginaba, además el color no estaba anda mal. Daphne Greengrass le había dicho que su madre sabía elegir trajes. Lo único que esperaba era que Ginny pensara lo mismo.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala común y todos se voltearon hacia el hueco. Lentamente comenzaron a salir un par de chicas sonrientes en busca de los chicos que esperaban junto a él, también salieron algunas parejas y finalmente vio salir a Ron llevando del brazo a Katie Bell, los dos se veían bastante bien.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a su amigo donde se encontraba la hermana este vio salir a la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Harry observó acercarse a Ginny Weasley sin atinar a decir una sola palabra. Parecía que el castaño de sus ojos y el marfil de su piel se habían fundido para darle color al vestido que llevaba. Su cabello rojo brillante enmarcaba su rostro sutilmente maquillada y su sonrisa resplandecía al mirarlo. Harry no podía creer que fuera a él al que estaba observando.

-Hola Harry.- dijo Ginny sin poder evitar sonar algo nerviosa.

-Hola Ginny…- dijo Harry. -Te ves…- el chico se detuvo un instante tratando de buscar el adjetivo adecuado -Te ves definitivamente hermosa… deslumbrante.-

Ginny no pudo evitar enrojecer levemente y sonreír ampliamente sintiéndose la chica más feliz del mundo.

-Tu te ves muy apuesto Harry.- dijo Ginny sin poder evitarlo.

Harry sonrió aliviado y ofreció su brazo a la brazo a la chica que lo tomó gustosamente.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de los profesores Alexandra Rydberg estaba sentada frente a su tocador, recién había terminado de aplicarse algo de maquillaje y ahora estaba colocándose unos pendientes de oro con diamantes y zafiros. Eran herencia de su bisabuela materna, Ariana. Su bisabuelo se los había regalado antes de casarse y estaban en la familia desde entonces. Los había utilizado muy pocas veces, solo para ocasiones especiales. Y esta definitivamente lo era.

Finalmente se puso se pie se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo y observó su aspecto. El vestido color Champagne definitivamente le sentaba muy bien. Tenía los hombros descubiertos, ceñido arriba, caía casi liso en frente pero era más amplio atrás. Llevaba su rubio cabello recogido en un delicado peinado que le había llevado bastante tiempo pero con el que estaba muy conforme.

Mentalmente comenzó a repasar todos los puntos de sus preparativos. Aparentemente no faltaba nada. Sobre su cama se encontraba su chal y un pequeño bolso de mano, que llevaría a la fiesta.

Sin nada más que hacer se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Pero antes de que los nervios pudieran ganarle sintió que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

Alex comprobó su aspecto a pesar de saber que estaba impecable y se acercó a la puerta acompañada por el taconeo de sus zapatos de fiesta. Lanzó un suspiro contenido, tomó coraje y abrió la puerta.

Frente a ella encontró a un hombre extremadamente guapo con un traje negro que le caía como si estuviera hecho a medida. Era un traje como los que usaban los muggles pero, de algún extraño modo, lo hacía verse todavía mejor de lo que se hubiera visto con una túnica de gala. Alex no pudo evitar notar que el traje, a pesar de no ser ajustado, mostraba claramente que el último de los Black no estaba fuera de forma en lo más mínimo. El oscuro cabello del hombre sin ser largo ni corto mostraba un poco la rebeldía que lo caracterizaba.

Pero Alex no era la única sorprendida.

Sirius estaba boquiabierto. Frente a él tenía a la mujer tan hermosa que no creía que pudiera siquiera compararla con otra mujer de la tierra. Su brillante cabello dorado estaba recogido perfectamente con algunos rizos que caía por detrás, el sutil maquillaje, el elegante vestido color Champagne resaltaba su figura delicadamente y sus ojos azules brillaban detrás de sus anteojos más bellos que los zafiros que acompañaban a los diamantes de sus pendientes.

Los permanecieron en silencio por largos segundos admirándose mutuamente.

-Alex… Te ves… Hermosa.- dijo Sirius quedándose definitivamente sin palabras

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al escuchar que su vestido y horas de preparativos habían tenido el resultado esperado.

-Tu te ves muy guapo también.- dijo Alex. -Ese traje te sienta muy bien.-

-Me alegra saberlo.- dijo Sirius con algo de alivio.

Lily le había ayudado a elegir el traje, los zapatos y le había dicho que se veía muy bien. Pero no iba a estar del todo seguro hasta que Alex no diera su aprobación.

-Entonces…- dijo Sirius. -¿Estás lista para partir?-

-Claro… déjame buscar un par de cosas.- dijo Alex mientras entraba a la habitación rápidamente. Dos segundos después reapareció. -Ya estoy lista.-

Sirius ofreció su brazo a la profesora y los dos comenzaron a dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del gran comedor los alumnos esperaban que les dieran la señal de entrada. Harry y Ginny seguían tomados del brazo y conversaban tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreírse por un solo instante. Ron por su parte, estaba bastante satisfecho de haber invitado a Kathy como amigos, la verdad es que la chica era muy simpática y no era nada difícil conversar con ella.

-Esos dos no pueden quitarse la vista de encima.- le susurró Katie a Ron. -Son tan dulces.-

-Sí. Espero que no tenga que terminar golpeándolo, sabes… después de todo es mi mejor amigo- dijo Ron.

-Al menos espera a que Ginny le pueda sonsacar las estrategias del equipo Slytherin.- susurró Katie consiguiendo que Ron riera.

En ese momento vieron una chica pelirroja que se acercaba a ellos. Tenía un vestido largo de terciopelo azul que desprendía débiles reflejos nacarados a medida que caminaba. Era algo suelto, sin mangas, con breteles y un discreto escote en forma de v que la hacia verse muy distinguida. Llevaba su brillante cabello recogido en un peinado bastante elegante. Podía verse un sutil maquillaje que realzaba su rostro. Y tenía unos pendientes de oro además de un dije del mismo metal descansando sobre el pecho. Era Susan Bones.

-¡Ron!- dijo Susan acercándose sonriente dándole un gran abrazo. -¡Te ves muy guapo!-

-Gracias Susie.- dijo Ron respondiendo a la sonrisa de la chica sintiéndose feliz de verla. -Tu tampoco te ves nada mal.-

Ron no estaba diciéndolo solo por ser educado. La verdad era que Susan se veía deslumbrante, desde el vestido y el peinado, hasta el maquillaje perfectamente calculado.

-Hola Susan.- dijo Katie amigablemente. -Me encanta como te queda ese vestido, y ese collar es tan hermoso-

La chica tenía colgando de una delgada cadena dorada un dije con un cristal redondo engarzado de dos centímetros con el icono de una mujer en oro.

-Era de mi mamá. Es una imagen católica.- dijo Susan con algo de añoranza mientras tomaba el dije entre sus manos -Es algo muggle…- Agregó al ver el desconcierto de los dos chicos.- Mi tía me la envió hace unos días… y los pendientes también, pero estos son de ella.-

Ron sabía que Susie extrañaba mucho a su madre y sabía que tener algo de ella en una ocasión especial era muy importante.

-Me imagino que debes tener ganas de que comience todo.- dijo Ron estrujando a Susie con un brazo.

-No te das una idea.- dijo Susan dando pequeños saltitos. -Ya de por si todo supera mis expectativas.-

-¿Y donde está Justin?- preguntó Ron.

-Lo deje unos segundos con Ernie para venir a hablar contigo.- dijo Susan.

La verdad era que quería ver primero por su cuenta como se encontraba Ron.

-Pero… ahí está.- dijo Susan sonriendo y agregó agitando su mano -¡Justin!-

Ron alzó la vista y vio al chico de Hufflepuff a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Al escuchar la voz de Susie volvió su mirada hacia ellos y se acercó sonriente sin poder dejar de mirar a la chica. El chico vestía un elegante traje muggle de color oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata que, debía reconocer, le quedaba bastante bien y le recordaba un poco a los que había visto utilizar al Primer Ministro en la televisión.

-Hola Ron.- dijo Justin algo nervioso, era la primera vez que hablaban desde que Ron lo había amenazado días atrás. -Hola Katie.-

-Hola Justin.- dijo la chica del cabello rubio respondiendo al saludo del chico.

-Justin.- dijo Ron a modo de saludo sonando algo seco. Ron podía ver que estaba algo nervioso, evidentemente no había olvidado su conversación. Bien por él.

Susan observó a Ron entornó sus ojos. Estaba segura que su amigo había amenazado a Justin de alguna manera. Sin embargo no podía conseguir enojarse con el pelirrojo.

-La verdad es que estoy algo nervioso. Este es mi primer baile… en el cual debo bailar. - dijo Justin y agregó bromeando. -Espero que hayas traído zapatos con punta de acero, Susie.-

-Mi tía me los envió ayer.- respondió la pelirroja fingiendo seriedad.

-Aquí estamos todos iguales.- dijo Ron. -A menos que alguien sea un bailarín en secreto.-

-Ese les aseguro que no soy yo.- dijo Justin.

-Lo vas a hacer bien.- dijo Susan sonriendo mientras tomaba el brazo del chico entre los suyos. -Ernie y Zach me dijeron que te vieron practicando con una silla en tu habitación durante días.-

El rostro del chico se puso colorado como un tomate consiguiendo arrancarle una carcajada a Ron.

-No iba a practicar con uno de ellos.- dijo Justin agregando decidido. -O con otra chica.-

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Susan rápida y firmemente sin que le agradara la idea de otra chica bailando con su cita.

Algo atrajo la atención de Ron, era una chica de cabello rubio ceniciento con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, era Luna. Ron se quedó congelado en su lugar sin escuchar lo que Susan, Justin y Katie decían. La verdad es que estaba sorprendido por el aspecto extremadamente normal de la chica, pero por sobre todas las cosas por verla prendida al brazo de Draco Malfoy.

Ron sintió que las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de los dedos mientras los veía acercarse, seguidos a pocos pasos por los secuaces de Malfoy.

-Ron…- le advirtió Susan al ver el rostro de su amigo.

El rostro de Ron comenzó a enrojecer. No podía ser su Luna la que venía, toda sonrisas, prendida del brazo de Draco como si fuera una de las mejores cosas del mundo. Ron había estado preocupado por la chica desde hacía tiempo, la charla que había escuchado en Las Tres Escobas no había dejado algo perturbado y ahora estaba viendo a sus peores miedos volverse realidad.

Cuando pasaron junto a ellos Draco le dirigió a Ron una mirada de desprecio, pero Luna se detuvo.

-Buenas Noches señor Weasley.- a Ron siempre le había intrigado un poco que le dijera señor pero ahora no esta de humor para considerarse intrigado. -Hola Susan, Katie… Justin.-

Draco le dirigió una mirada de asco a la pareja de Susan, que con su vestimenta delataba perfectamente cuales eran sus orígenes.

-Parece quieres seguir degradando la sangre de tu familia, huérfana.- dijo Draco con despreció.

-Retira lo dicho.- dijo Justin enrojeciendo de furia.

Ron por su parte comenzó a sacar su varita, no tenía ánimos de hablar. Si esto continuaba simplemente comenzaría a hechizar gente hasta que no quedara nadie de pie.

-Draco…- le advirtió Luna tomándolo del brazo.

-Aguarda Luna.- dijo Draco pareciendo muy entretenido

Los dos chicos estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-¿Y que piensas hacer sangre…?- comenzó a decir Draco, pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

En ese momento Draco sintió algo, bajo la vista y vio la varita de Justin apuntando a su rodilla.

-Sería una pena que Luna se quedara sin pareja de baile.- dijo Justin con toda tranquilidad como si hablara del tiempo.

A su costado Susan tenía su varita también preparada. Si bien no estaba apuntándolo la chica era rápida, demasiado rápida.

En ese momento Crabbe comenzó a buscar su varita.

-Quédate quieto si quieres seguir teniendo hijos.- dijo Katie que tenía su varita apuntada a la entrepierna del muchacho.

Ron por su parte observaba la situación muy satisfecho. Sus compañeros eran buenos peleando, mucho mejor de lo que lo habían sido en su mundo de origen durante el cuarto año.

-Suficiente.- dijo Luna finalmente y agregó dirigiéndose a Ron. -Lamento que las cosas terminaran así. Espero que tengan una bonita velada-

A continuación tomo el brazo de Draco nuevamente y lo sacó de la escena.

-No entiendo porque sigues hablándote con esos traidores de sangre y sangresucia.- le reprochó Draco a su compañera de Slytherin ya fuera del alcance de los oídos de Ron y sus amigos.

-¿No lo sabes Draco?- dijo Luna observándolo y agregó esbozando una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. -Mantén a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos más cerca-

En ese momento escucharon que la puerta del Gran Comedor se abría. En el umbral apareció la profesora McGonagall vistiendo un impecable vestido de fiesta y su usual rostro severo. Del otro lado de la puerta podía verse que el Gran comedor estaba preparado para recibir a los que asistirían al baile.

La profesora de transformaciones les dio la bienvenida solemnemente y les indicó como deberían recibir a los campeones a su ingreso.

-Ya pueden ingresar al Gran Comedor.- dijo finalmente la vicedirectora.

Adentró, en la parte posterior del gran comedor, los profesores, los directores de los colegios invitados y los representantes del ministerio aguardaban la entrada de los alumnos y los campeones. La atmosfera era de lo más agradable, las luces iluminaban la estancia sin deslumbrar ni ser insuficiente y la temperatura era lo suficientemente alta como para no necesitar abrigo. Los muros de granito gris estaban cubiertos de incontables muérdagos

-Ya están ingresando.- dijo Alex emocionada mientras tomaba el brazo de Sirius.

Algunos de los alumnos dirigían miradas sorprendidas a la pareja. La verdad es que los dos se veían algo fuera de sus roles. Sirius en vez de utilizar sus típicas ropas algo desgastadas ideales para el club de duelo, vestía de impecable traje. Y la profesora había dejado las cómodas túnicas que utilizaba para dar clases por un elegante vestido que daría envidia a más de una mujer.

En ese momento vieron ingresar entre las parejas que conversaban emocionados a un chico de cabello azabache y tunica verde llevando del brazo a una pelirroja en vestido color crema.

-¡Ese es mi ahijado!- susurró el último de los Black a su pareja esbozando una sonrisa y agregó después de un instante. -James va a estar orgulloso de Harry.-

Alex debió esperar a que se acercaran un poco más para poder verlos con claridad ya que no estaba utilizando sus anteojos.

-Ginny se ve tan bonita.- dijo Alex sin poder evitar sonreír.

La profesora notó que los dos se veían muy felices él uno con el otro, conversando entre ellos con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros y, prácticamente ajenos al resto de la multitud.

La profesora busco con la mirada al amigo de Harry, Ron. Encontró al pelirrojo a pocos metros de su amigo acompañado por Katie Bell, el chico se veía un poco mejor de ánimo que la última vez que lo había visto o, mejor dicho, parecía más resignado. Sin embargo conversaba amistosamente con la cazadora del equipo de Quiddditch lo que lo dejo algo más tranquila.

En ese momento la profesora MacGonagall volvió a aparecer por la puerta principal del Gran Comedor, esta vez, de regreso con los campeones. Inmediatamente todos los presente comenzaron a aplaudir para recibir a los campeones y a sus parejas.

Alex y Sirius hicieron lo propio aplaudiendo enérgicamente. Primero entró una deslumbrante Fleur Delacour con su pareja, Roger Davis. Les siguió Viktor Krum acompañado nada más ni nada menos que por Hermione Granger. La chica se veía hermosa y casi todos sus compañeros la observaban muy sorprendidos, parecía imposible que la siempre estudiosa Hermione Granger pudiera verse tan bonita. Tenía un vestido color índigo de apariencia vaporosa, el cabello normalmente enmarañado estaba perfectamente liso y lo llevaba atado con un moño. Alex notó que las chicas que normalmente seguían a Viktor Krum le dirigían miradas cargadas de una profunda envidia a la chica de Ravenclaw. La profesora dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el pelirrojo y vio que no aplaudía sino que observaba a la chica con una tristeza palpable. Hermione tampoco parecía demasiado feliz y sonrisa en su rostro se veía algo forzada.

Detrás de la pareja ingresaron Cedric Diggori y Cho Chang, la pareja consiguió bastantes aplausos y finalmente ingreso John Potter acompañado por una resplandeciente Lavender Brown, la chica estaba bastante bonita y se notaba que había puesto muchísimo esmero en su peinado, su maquillaje y había conseguido un vestido muy elegante de color lavanda, obviamente haciendo referencia a su nombre, compuesto de dos capas, una interior de tela y otra exterior de tul que le daba una apariencia algo etérea. Alex notó con algo de pesar que El Niño Que Vivió no compartía el mismo entusiasmo que su pareja, si bien lo disimulaba bastante bien y avanzó decidido sin mirar a los costados.

Finalmente llegaron a la mesa principal y se sentaron. Ron buscó la mesa que le habían asignado, era evidente que alguien había decidido ubicar a las diferentes parejas del modo más estratégico posible. En su mesa estaban Harry, Ginny, Susan y la pareja de baile de esta, Justin, Neville y Hannah. Ron eligió su silla de la forma más estratégica posible, o sea de espaldas a donde se encontraba Hermione.

-Eso es extraño…- dijo Ginny sonando algo sorprendida. -Percy está en la mesa de los jueces…-

-El señor Crouch debería estar ahí.- dijo Harry observando en la dirección que le indicaba la chica.

Ron tomó nota mental de hablar con su hermano en algún punto de la noche. La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, la verdad es que había sido una suerte llevar a Katie, la chica era bastante simpática. Además todos en la mesa eran amigos y se divirtieron bastante. A pesar de todo, Ron hubiera deseado que Hermione estuviera a su lado esa noche.

Un par de veces se sintió observado y en cada ocasión vio que Susan o Ginny dirigían miradas a la mesa donde se encontraban los campeones. Su hermana no parecía muy contenta y Susan parecía algo triste. Las dos cruzaron una rápida mirada pero ninguna le dijo quien estaba observando.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los campeones Lavender Brown estaba disfrutando de la fiesta desde un lugar privilegiado. Los murmullos ininteligibles pero felices llegaban desde las demás mesas dando una atmosfera agradable a la velada.

-La verdad es que esta todo muy bonito.- dijo Lavender sonriendo alegremente. -Y te queda muy bien esa tunica, John.-

-Gracias Lavender.- dijo John cortésmente esbozando una sonrisa. -Tampoco te ves nada mal en ese vestido.-

La chica de Gryffindor estaba contenta, había puesto mucho esmero y dinero en elegir el vestido correcto. La verdad es que había estado un poco asustada cuando John le pidió que fuera al baile con ella. Era una ocasión muy especial y seguramente muchas la estarían viendo, esperando que se tropezara a la entrada. Por suerte contaba con el apoyo de Pansy y Parvati, las dos chicas se habían comportado como verdaderas amigas, la habían acompañado a Hogsmeade y la habían ayudado a prepararse para está noche.

La que tampoco se veía nada mal era Hermione Granger. La chica de Ravenclaw había sorprendido a más de uno con su apariencia. Además nadie podía evitar notar del brazo de quien venía. Seguramente todos se preguntaban donde había quedado la chica que se quemaba las pestañas durante horas en la biblioteca. Sin embargo la chica parecía algo distraída y, si bien conversaba animadamente con el chico de Durmstrang, notó que miraba de reojo hacia uno de sus costados.

-Hermione, la amiga de Harry, parece algo distraída.- le susurró Lavender a John.

El niño que vivió observó sutilmente a la amiga de su hermano y vio que sus ojos se desviaban por un breve instante.

-Observa justo a tu izquierda a tres mesas de distancia.- le susurró John a la chica.

Lavender se irguió en su lugar, estiro el cuello y dirigió sus ojos celestes en la dirección que le indicó su pareja y vio a unos cuantos metros de ellos al Hermano de John, a Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones y a Ron Weasley, este de espaldas. La hermana de su compañero parecía no muy contenta pero volvió su atención a su pareja rápidamente.

-Ginny no parece muy contenta…- dijo Lavender en voz baja. -Aunque como aun no la ha hechizado me imagino que no debe estar mirando a Harry.-

-Y tampoco a Neville.- agregó John. -Ni al otro sujeto que está con Susie.-

Lavender pareció detectar algo amargo en la voz de John pero por alguna razón no le dio importancia. Además había un triangulo amoroso en pleno desarrollo y ella tenía debilidad por los temas románticos.

-Oh, ya comprendo.- dijo la chica. -Ron…-

-Así es.- dijo el niño que vivió observando a la chica con los ojos castaños -Le pidió que fuera al baile con él. Pero…-

-Viktor Krum ya la había invitado.- susurró Lavender completando la idea.

-Si. En realidad creo que estuvo evadiendo a Ron ese día esperando que alguien le diera la excusa para no ir con él.- dijo John y agregó después de un instante. -Le rompió el corazón.-

-Por eso Ron a estado tan apagado estos días.- dijo Lavender comprendiendo el comportamiento de su compañero. Y agregó sonando algo incrédula . -¿Y ahora le echa miraditas?-

Ahora entendía porque Ginny la observaba algo molesta a la chica de Ravenclaw.

-Si. Así parece.- dijo John. -Si me preguntas, no lo entiendo.-

-Espero que puedan arreglar las cosas entre ellos.- dijo Lavender. -Aunque entiendo que Ron este dolido. No deber ser agradable que te rompan el corazón.-

-Claro que no.- dijo John escuetamente mientras cortaba una chuleta de cerdo.

Lavender observó algo apenada a Viktor Krum, a pesar de tener fama y dinero. No tenía el corazón de la chica que quería. Eso era muy triste.

Finalmente llegó el momento que muchos esperaban: El baile. Los campeones con sus respectivas parejas se acercaron al centro del gran comedor esperando que las brujas de Macbeth dieran comienzo. Las parejas se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile y la bando comenzó a tocar el baile inaugural. En el caso de John, tuvo suerte de que Lavender supiera bailar algo mejor que el y lo ayudo durante casi toda la pieza.

Cuando dieron una vuelta la chica pudo ver que Hermione bailaba perfectamente con el muchacho de Bulgaria aunque tenía la sensación de que su corazón no esta puesto en el baile.

Finalmente la pieza de baile termino e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar otra canción. John había soportado casi toda la pieza lo mejor que pudo. La verdad es que Lavender no era tan molesta como había esperado y parecía bastante ilusionada con el baile. Y la verdad es que quería buscar a los gemelos para hablar con ellos y reírse un rato.

-OH ¡Esta canción me encanta!- dijo Lavender cuando escuchó los primeros acordes.

John no contesto inmediatamente. La verdad es que quería estar con Susie pero, eso no era posible. Sus opciones eran ir dejar a Justin hecho pulpa por haberle ganado de mano y robarle un beso apasionado a la pelirroja. Pero sabía que lo más probable era que Susie, conociéndola como la conocía, le diera una bofetada y lo hechizara de la peor manera posible. Lo mejor era esperar. Además John recordó lo que le había dicho Ron, que fuera amable con Lavender y la chica no había sido tan pesada como había esperado. No le costaba nada darle un par de bailes para después dejarla para que se entretuviera con sus amigas.

-Es verdad, está bastante buena esta canción.- dijo John siguiendo los pasos de su compañera.

Para ese entonces ya se habían unido el resto de las parejas al baile. Incluidos en el instructor del Club de duelo y la profesora de Runas que bailaban completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Mientras tanto Katie y Ron circulaban por la pista con bastante destreza.

-¡Están locos el uno por el otro!- susurró Katie a Ron con una amplia sonrisa y agregó. -La profesora Rydberg se lo merece. Una amiga de mi madre trabaja en Nimbus y nos contó que renunció después de que su anterior prometido la abandonara sin que le importara demasiado. El tipo trabajaba en la misma empresa, por eso se fue.-

Ron volvió su mirada a la pareja y se dio cuenta que Katie tenía razón. Los dos se veían completamente felices el uno con el otro. Era bueno ver que en este mundo personas como Sirius tenían otra oportunidad para poder ser felices.

-Bien por Sirius.- dijo Ron satisfecho mientras realizaba un giro algo complicado con su pareja de baile.

-Parece que el bailarín encubierto eres tu Ron.- dijo Katie riendo.

-Muy graciosa Bell.- respondió Ron.

La verdad es que había tenido que aprender a bailar para su boda. Y a pesar de estar algo entumecido, todavía podía colocar los pies donde correspondían. Finalmente después de unos cuantos giros bastante audaces terminó la pieza de baile.

-Me vendría bien un poco de Ponche.- dijo Katie. -Bailar definitivamente da mucha sed.-

Los dos se dirigieron a la atestada mesa donde estaba el ponche y algunos bocadillos que Ron aprovecho para probar. Cuando se dieron la vuelta para observar a las demás parejas que bailaban en la pista la mayoría de las personas que estaban frente a ellos se retiraron y se encontraron frente a frente, nada más ni nada menos, que con Viktor Krum y Hermione. La chica se sorprendió algo de verlos.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

Justo en ese momento la música se detuvo y los participantes al baile se alzaron en aplausos.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo Katie respondiendo llenando el silenció. -Te ves encantadora en ese vestido.-

-Gracias.- dijo Hermione sin mucho interés en hablar con la chica y agregó volviéndose a Ron. -Veo… veo que no la estás pasando mal ¿no es así?.-

Ron observó su bocadillo, escuchó la música, observo las luces de colores giratorias y finalmente, vio a Viktor Krum junto a Hermione. No la estaba pasando bien.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo Ron sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Ron no sabía que más agregar. La verdad es que podría haberle dicho que se veía muy bonita, pero la punzada de dolor de su corazón continuaba recordándole el rechazo de su futura esposa. La verdad es que no tenía fuerzas para hablar con ella. No aun.

En ese momento se formó un tenso silencio, que no podía ser llenado por la música de las Brujas de Macbeth.

-Por cierto él Viktor Krum.- dijo Hermione deseando llenar el incomodo silencio. Y agregó algo nerviosa -Aunque creo que la presentación está de más.-

-Claro que si.- dijo Viktor sonriendo amistosamente y agregó con su marcado acento Búlgaro. -Siempre estoy encantado de conocer a los amigos de Hermione.-

Viktor tendió la mano a Ron primero, que la estrechó con poco ánimo. Y después estrechó delicadamente la mano de Katie.

-Ellos son Ron Weasley.- dijo Hermione haciendo las presentaciones. -Y Katie Bell. Los dos juegan al quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor.-

-Estamos encantados de conocerte Viktor- dijo Katie sonriendo educadamente. -Por supuesto que no estamos a tu nivel.-

-Oh. No es necesario ser modesta- dijo Hermione antes de que Viktor pudiera responder. -He escuchado que eres muy buena montándote en escobas, Katie.-

La chica de Gryffindor entorno la mirada sorprendida y enrojeció ligeramente. Sentía como si le hubiera dado una bofetada en pleno rostro. Ron sintió que se atragantaba y Viktor parecía preguntarse si había escuchado bien.

-Evidentemente tu tampoco lo haces nada mal Hermione.- dijo la chica del cabello rubio con un tono casi glacial. -Todos podemos ver que eres muy buena montándote en escobas, tanto es así que no tienes inconvenientes siquiera con los modelos extranjeros.-

La tensión entre las dos chicas se podía cortar casi con un cuchillo. Hermione enrojeció, Viktor se dio cuenta que algo estaba ocurriendo y que no tenía nada que ver con Quidditch. Ron por su parte estaba tosiendo atragantado con un bocadillo. Katie aprovechó para pasarle una copa con ponche.

-Vamos Viktor.- dijo Hermione sonando molesta dando media vuelta.

Viktor Krum prefirió no preguntar nada en ese momento y siguió a su pareja. Mientras se alejaba, Hermione dirigió una rápida y molesta mirada a la pareja de Ron, solo para encontrarse con una mirada igual de molesta por parte de la cazadora de Gryffindor y los labios de la chica formando la palabra "Perra". Hermione enrojeció, volvió su vista al frente y continuó caminando bastante molesta.

Ron observó alejarse a Hermione y volvió su mirada a su cita. No podía creer el cruce de palabras que había visto entre la rubia y la castaña. Hermione nunca había sido así, y Katie siempre había aparentado ser una chica tranquila.

-¡Merlín! Nunca lo hubiera creído de Hermione.- dijo Katie sonando un poco molesta y sorprendida. -Necesito otra copa de ponche.-

En ese momento Ron vio a pocos metros de él a su hermano Percy. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con él. Debía hacer todo lo posible para que esta vez eligiera a su familia por encima del ministerio. Después de dejar a Katie con Alicia y Angelina. Ron se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermano conversando animadamente con Ludo Bagman.

-Percy.- dijo Ron ni bien estuvo junto a él.

Su hermano lo miro por unos instantes. Todavía estaba molesto, podía saberlo con solo mirarlo. Ron imaginaba que debería ser algo difícil de superar perder una pelea con un hermano menor.

-Ron.- dijo Percy formalmente. -Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo.-

-Oh no te preocupes Percy.- dijo Ludo Bagman alegremente. -Me imagino que tienes bastantes cosas que hablar con tu hermano. Además debo hablar con Albus sobre la segunda prueba.-

El hombre se fue dejando a Percy y a Ron solos. A pocos metros de ellos se agolpaban las parejas bailando, y junto a ellos tenían una mesa cagada de botellas de cerveza de manquilla.

-Entonces…- dijo Ron. -¿Como ha estado todo?-

La verdad es que nunca había tenido una conversación decente con su hermano.

-Bien.- dijo Percy. -Nuestros padres se encuentran bien y les envían saludos a todos ustedes.-

-¿El trabajo?- preguntó Ron.

Ahora Percy estaba realmente interesado en hablar.

-Me han ascendido.- dijo Percy apenas disimulando su orgullo. -Ahora soy el ayudante personal del señor Crouch, y he venido en representación suya.-

Ron sabía que el ascenso de Percy no había sucedido solo por que Barty Crouch padre se encontraba bajo la maldición Imperus recluido en su casa.

-Felicitaciones.- dijo Ron tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible.

Percy pareció ablandarse un poco.

-No es nada de que alegrarse pero el señor Crouch no se encuentra bien.- continuó Percy -De echo, no se ha encontrado bien desde los Mundiales. No me sorprende: es el exceso de trabajo. Además, como sabes, la Copa del Mundo resultó un desastre para el Ministerio, y el señor Crouch sufrió un revés personal muy duro con el comportamiento de su elfa doméstica. Como era de esperarse, él la despidió inmediatamente después del incidente; pero, bueno, aunque se las apaña, como yo digo, la verdad es que necesita que lo cuiden, y me temo que desde que ella no está en la casa su vida es mucho menos cómoda. Y a continuación tuvimos que preparar el Torneo, y luego vinieron las secuelas de los Mundiales, con esa repelente Skeeter con sus artículos basura. Pobre hombre, está pasando una Navidad tranquila, bien merecida. Estoy satisfecho de que supiera que contaba con alguien de confianza para ocupar su lugar hoy.-

Ron permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

-No parece propio de él.- dijo Ron simulando sonar intrigado.

-Todos tenemos en algún momento que delegar responsabilidades.- dijo Percy diplomáticamente.

-No digo que no puedas hacer el trabajo.- dijo Ron mientras tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla para él y le ponía una en la mano a su hermano. -Es evidente que sí.-

En ese momento terminó otro tema de las Brujas de Macbeth y el cantante, alumbrado por un reflector, comenzó a agradecer el ser invitado por el colegio. Percy y Ron no le prestaron ninguna atención.

-Pero no parece propio de él ausentarse así.- continuó Ron después de tomar un largo trago de su cerveza de mantequilla. -¡Vamos Percy, tu nos has estado hablando de Crouch durante meses. Ese sujeto es de hierro!-

-Estoy seguro que el señor Crouch se encuentra perfectamente bien.- dijo Percy.

-Seguramente.- dijo Ron en tono neutral. -El hombre no se tomó vacaciones ni siquiera cuando condenaron al hijo a Azkaban por mortifago.-

Percy parecía un poco sorprendido de que Ron supiera esa información que había ocurrido hacia tantos años pero, estaba enterado, que los rumores aun seguían circulando por los corredores del ministerio.

-Ese sin duda fue un golpe muy duro para el señor Crouch.- dijo Percy. -Y que tengo entendido que manejo el asunto con la mayor firmeza.-

-Sí. Escuche que lo envió el mismo a Azkaban.- dijo Ron, agregando unos segundos después. -Y siguió trabajando.-

Percy permaneció en silencio.

-No quiero que arruines tu promoción Percy.- dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro después de dar un trago a su cerveza. -Diviértete, creo que iré a ver como está Ginny. Y también a asegurarme que Justin no se pase de listo con Susie.-

Sin más Ron se retiro mezclándose con la muchedumbre. Los agradecimientos del cantante habían terminado y la música se había reanudado. Percy lo observó alejarse sintiéndose algo intranquilo.

En la otra punta del salón de baile Hermione Granger se dirigió a la mesa buscando algo de ponche. Había dejado a su pareja, Viktor Krum conversando con el director de su colegio. La verdad era que seguía molesta por el encuentro con Katie Bell. En parte estaba molesta con ella misma, no entendía porque le había dicho esas cosas. Pero la verdad era que le molestaba mucho verla con Ron.

Hermione tomó una copa, el cucharón y comenzó a servirse algo de ponche. Ni bien termino de servirse vio que una mano tomaba otras dos copas del motón, evidentemente para servirse algo de ponche también. Al voltearse bien que junto a ella se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Pansy Parkinson.

La chica llevaba un vestido largo sin mangas, de cuello redondo, sin estar suelto pero tampoco ceñido. Pero lo más notable era el color: rojo escarlata con algunos detalles en dorado, evidentemente en honor a su casa. El vestido la hacia verse muy bien consiguiendo resaltar sutilmente las curvas de la propietaria, igualmente, dejando bastante a la imaginación. Además su cabello oscuro lucia brillante en un sencillo pero si duda encantador peinado.

-Parkinson.- dijo Hermione observando de arriba abajo a su compañera sin poder evitar sentir como el desprecio se agolpaba en su pecho.

Pansy la observó unos instantes son sus ojos azul profundo como si no se diera por enterada del tono de voz de la chica de Ravenclaw.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo Pansy esbozando una perfecta y porcelanacea sonrisa mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la mesa.

-Veo que al final Ron decidió que no era una buena idea invitarte al baile.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos con algo de satisfacción.

Algunas personas pasaron junto a ellas sin prestarle atención a la conversación.

-Oh, eso. La verdad es que fue una pena.- dijo Pansy como frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero agregó con una sonrisa. -Will Flint, me invitó esa misma tarde antes de volver a la sala común, y antes de que me diera cuanta ya había aceptado. Pero no me arrepiento la verdad es que no está nada mal, tu sabes.-

Lo que Hermione sabía era que Pansy Parkinson era una arrastrada que se le tiraba cualquiera que se le cruzara.

-No. No lo sé.- respondió Hermione con frialdad.

-Bueno el asunto es que Ronnie no tuvo oportunidad de invitarme.- dijo la chica de Gryffindor -Aunque me hubiera gustado mucho, pero ya le había dicho a Will que iría con él. Y soy una chica honorable que mantiene su palabra.- esto ultimo lo regaño con un guiño de ojo.

Hermione parecía a punto de reír de pura indignación. Esa perdida no tenía el más mínimo honor.

-Me parece difícil de creer.- dijo Hermione. -Vienes con un chico al baile y te le estás regalando a otra.-

-Jamás traicionaría a un chico. - respondió Pansy sin darle importancia a las acusaciones de la chica de Ravenclaw y agregó después de unos segundos dejando escapar una mirada soñadora. -Me encanta Will.- la afirmación pareció a Hermione como si fuera genuina. Pero Pansy rápidamente volvió a su papel antes de que su fachada cayera. -Pero no descarto que en el futuro Ronnie y yo tendremos oportunidad de… _conocernos_ mejor.-

La chica le dio una sutil pero sensual entonación a la palabra conocernos que no le gustó nada a Hermione. Quería a esa buscona lo más lejos posible de Ron.

-Tu eres su amiga, sabes que Ron es tan…- dijo Pansy y agregó con los ojos brillantes mientras se daba algo de aire con la mano. -Valiente y considerado… Además de guapo. ¿Lo has visto hoy? Esa tunica de gala le queda tan bien, combina perfectamente con sus ojos. Y su cabello es tan bonito que dan ganas de enterrar tus dedos en el para despeinarlo. Katie Bell sin duda es una chica afortunada.-

Hermione comenzó a enrojecer. Pansy sirvió dos copas de ponche y las dejó junto a ella.

-Me preguntó qué tan bueno será besando.- dijo Pansy sonando genuinamente intrigada llevando una mano a su amplio pecho y agregó después de unos instantes. -Puedo imaginarme perfectamente la situación…-

Hermione no quería a Pansy besando a Ron ni siquiera en la imaginación de la podrida mente de esa mujerzuela.

-Ah sido un gusto hablar contigo Hermione.- dijo Pansy sonriendo ampliamente. -Pero no puedo demorarme más, le prometí a Will que le traería una copa de ponche. Nos vemos.-

Pansy se alejó con un sutil movimiento de caderas. Y antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía su compañera de año había desaparecido entre la multitud.

La chica de Ravenclaw se quedó temblando luchando por contener las lagrimas resultado de indignación que sentía en ese momento. Si Hermione hubiera estado prestando atención en ese momento hubiera notado que Sirius Black y Alexandra Rydberg abandonaban el gran comedor hacia el vestíbulo, tomados de la mano.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta, abandonado la caldeada atmosfera del salón, la mujer sintió algo de frió y se colocó el chal sobre los hombros. Era una suerte que lo hubiera hechizado para proveer de un poco más de calor del que normalmente daría.

-Recién ahora me doy cuenta de que faltaba algo de aire ahí dentro.- dijo Sirius mientras caminaban lentamente.

-Un batallón de adolescente bailando y saltando pueden tener ese efecto.- dijo Alex tomando el brazo del auror entre los suyos.

La verdad era que el aire estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Me alegra que hayas querido venir a caminar conmigo.- dijo Sirius observando a la profesora. -Como dijiste, había demasiados adolescente ahí dentro…-

Alex levanto la mirada para observar los ojos grises del auror y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Recuerda Sirius que tuviste su edad alguna vez.- dijo Alex.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Sirius sonando incrédulo.

Sirius aprovecho para pasar su brazo tras la espalda de Alex y tomarla por la cintura.

-De verdad…- dijo Alex riendo mientras estrujaba el brazo del auror entre los suyos sintiéndose muy cómoda con la cercanía que compartían.

Los dos doblaron por un desierto corredor y comenzaron a recorrerlo. A su izquierda por las ventanas podía verse la luna reflejándose sobre la superficie, aun liquida, del lago. La luz blanquecina del astro iluminaba la nieve que cubría a los terrenos e ingresaba a raudales por las ventanas del corredor iluminando el camino que recorrían el hombre y la mujer.

No podía verse una sola alma, y los ruidos provenientes del gran comedor fueron apagándose rápidamente sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Para ser llenado solo por el taconeo de los zapatos de Alex sobre el suelo de granito.

-La verdad es que la he pasado muy bien contigo Alex.- dijo finalmente Sirius observando los ojos azules de la mujer.

-Yo también.- dijo Alex sonriendo ampliamente. -Me alegra mucho que me hubieras invitado.-

-Y a mi que hayas aceptado venir conmigo.- dijo Sirius sin poder disimular lo feliz que se encontraba de estar con ella.

Alex sonrió sintiéndose feliz.

-Cualquiera que nos conozca de nuestros años de Hogwarts, debe creer completamente increíble que termináramos yendo juntos a un baile.- dijo Sirius y agregó a modo broma. -De hecho, creo que la profesora McGonagall se aseguró de que sus anteojos no tuvieran un hechizo cuando nos vio entrar.-

La profesora de Runas no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario del auror.

-Es verdad que había unos cuantos sorprendidos.- reconoció Alex. -Pero debes reconocer que tienen buenas razones considerando nuestro historial.-

Sirius rió al recordar que tan mal se llevaban durante sus años de Hogwarts.

-Tienes razón.- dijo el último de los Black. -¿Por qué nos llevábamos tan mal?-

-Creo que eso eras porque eras un poco idiota.- dijo la profesora riendo y agregó mientras apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo de Sirius. -Pero yo tampoco ayudaba, era demasiado apegada a las reglas.-

A Sirius no le importaba que le dijera idiota, sabía que se había comportado bastante mal con Alex.

-Sí. Recuerdo a la perfecta prefecta de Slytherin, que no tenía ningún problema en mandarme a la enfermería.- dijo Sirius sonriendo ante el recuerdo y observando la rubia cabellera que descansaba sobre su hombro.

-Igualmente.- dijo Alex levantando la vista para observar a Sirius con sus ojos azules. -Debo reconocer que me sorprendiste mucho cuando volví a verte aquí.-

-Tu también me sorprendiste bastante.- dijo Sirius. -Dije "¿Quién es esta hermosa y encantadora chica que da una materia tan aburrida como runas?"-

-No es aburrida.- dijo Alex dando un golpe juguetón a Sirius en el hombro. -Y gracias por considerarme encantadora.-

La profesora volvió a poyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del auror. Sirius sintió el calor del rostro de Alex que se transmitía a su brazo, el agradable perfume floral que desprendía su dorada cabellera y se preguntó si era posible ser más feliz.

-Y no te olvides de hermosa.- dijo Sirius sin poder evitarlo. -Si hubiera sido tu alumno hubiera estado sentado todas las clases en la primera fila.-

Alex sonrió, se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario del auror y estrujó el brazo del hombre un poco más.

Los dos continuaron caminado por el corredor y llegaron a un punto que a Sirius le pareció bastante conocido y se detuvo.

-Creo que es aquí…- dijo Sirius observando la configuración del corredor, las ventanas y los cuadros para después observar los ojos azules de la profesora. -¿Recuerdas este sitio?-

Alex se detuvo comenzó a observar el lugar con detenimiento y en un destello le llegó el recuerdo del cual hablaba Sirius. Este era el lugar donde Sirius y ella habían luchado en su último año. De hecho la pared contra la cual había acorralado se encontraba a menos de un metro de donde se encontraban.

Podía recordar perfectamente el rostro de Sirius a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia observándola con esos hermosos ojos grises en los cuales podía perderse y su corazón latiendo desbocadamente en su pecho por sentimientos que no creía posibles.

-Lo recuerdo.- dijo Alex llevándose inconcientemente una mano a su pecho y tomando la mano de Sirius con la otra.

-¡Merlín que eras fiera!- dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa. -Pensé que no podría tener pequeños Sirius.-

-Yo también pensé un par de cosas.- dijo Alex sonrojándose un poco.

-¿En que pensaste?- preguntó Sirius intrigado.

-Cuando me tenías contra la pared sin mi varita…- comenzó Alex sonrojándose bastante más que antes -Pensé que ibas a abusar de mi decencia.-

Sirius abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-Yo jamás…- comenzó a decir Sirius rápidamente y agregó sonando incrédulo. -¿De verdad pensaste eso?-

Sirius había creído que Alex temía que la golpeara o algo por el estilo. Pero nunca pensó que esa idea había cruzado por su mente.

-Al principio sí.- dijo Alex suavemente y agregó colocando su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla del auror. -Pero después me di cuenta que no eran así… Me di cuenta de que eres un hombre considerado, que se preocupa por las personas que quiere y que no teme enfrentarse a lo que sea para asegurarse de que estén seguros.-

-Yo lamento tanto no haberme dado cuenta en ese momento de la maravillosa persona que eras… y que eres.- dijo Sirius sin poder evitar sonar algo apesadumbrado y agregó con convicción. -Eres simpática, inteligente y más bella que nadie que haya conocido. Eres grandiosa con tus alumnos, te preocupas por ellos y consigues que disfruten de tu materia como nadie lo había hecho antes en la historia de Hogwarts. No temes pelear contra quien sea para que no se cometa una injusticia. Y no puedo creer la suerte que tengo de haberte conocido.-

Después de las palabras las confesiones los dos se quedaron observándose, no era necesario agregar más palabras. Sirius tomó suavemente la barbilla de la profesora con su mano y lentamente descendió sus labios en busca de los de ella. Alex acercó su rostro ligeramente hacia él auror mientras cerraba sus ojos azules. Finalmente sus labios se juntaron besándose suavemente sin ningún apuro, disfrutando cada sutil roce de sus bocas completamente ausente al desierto corredor que los apañaba. Finalmente los dos se separaron lentamente. Estaban sosteniendo sus manos, todavía con algo de dificultad para creer lo que había pasado.

Antes de que sus bocas pudieran estar separadas por más tiempo los dos se lanzaron en busca de los labios del otro. Esta vez liberando toda la pasión acumulada durante meses. Sirius llevo a Alex contra la pared, tal y como lo había hecho tantos años atrás. Esta vez ninguno de los dos podía despegar su boca del otro ni siquiera para respirar. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras las manos del hombre recorrían su espalda y su cabellera..

Finalmente te separaron jadeantes. El pecho de los dos subía y bajaba en busca del preciado oxigeno. En ese momento Alex se dio cuenta que no le importaría mucho que Sirius intentara aprovecharse de su decencia. Pero sabía que debía controlarse.

-Wow.- dijo Sirius jadeante.

Realmente estaba sorprendido. Había besado a decenas de mujeres, pero ningún beso se había sentido tan real como este y no tenía nada que ver con lujuria.

-Es verdad Wow.- dijo Alex sonriendo. Ella había sentido exactamente lo mismo que Sirius.

Los dos se observaron sabiendo que hasta ahí llegarían. Finalmente sabían que era lo que sentía el otro y, por ahora sería suficiente. Sin decir mucho más los dos comenzaron a caminar por el corredor de regreso a la fiesta.

Sirius no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que una cita no terminaba en la cama. La verdad es que tampoco quería que terminara de esa manera, quería hacer las cosas bien con Alex. Por una sencilla razón la amaba, más que a nada en el mundo.

Mientras caminaba tomada del último de los Black, Alex, cerró lentamente los ojos y dejo reposar su cabeza sobre el brazo de Sirius. Nunca se había sentid tan segura en toda su vida. Sabía que eso era porque estaba junto al hombre que amaba.

Mientras tanto afuera, en los terrenos, una buena cantidad de parejas habían decidido salir para tomar algo de aire y poder encontrar un poco más de intimidad. La verdad era que la noche ayudaba, el viento se había reducido a una ocasional brisa y la luna se reflejaba sobre la superficie del lago.

Caminando tomados de la mano por un sendero cubierto de pequeñas lámparas que emitían suaves luces anaranjadas se encontraban Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchley. La chica tenía un poco de frío en los hombros y los brazos, pero no tenía animo para quejarse la estaba pasando de lo más bien y era definitivamente uno de los mejores días de su vida. Su pareja había sido de lo más atento con ella y había bailado con ella bastante bien (definitivamente practicar con la silla le había servido bastante).

Una leve brisa sopló, Susan tembló ligeramente. Justin se quito su chaqueta y la pasó sobre los hombros de la chica quedando en chaleco y camisa.

-Gracias…- dijo Susan sonriendo ampliamente, sintiéndose bastante mejor y muy alagada por el gesto.

-Lamento no haber notado la temperatura.- dijo Justin algo apenado. -Esa chaqueta es muy abrigada.-

-Lo es.- dijo Susan notando que ya no sentía más frío. -Me siento mucho mejor ahora.-

Los dos continuaron caminando por el sendero, iluminado en su camino cruzaron unas cuantas parejas, pero no les prestaron ninguna atención estaban demasiado preocupados el uno por el otro.

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado venir conmigo.- dijo Justin observando a Susan con sus ojos castaños.

-Yo estoy muy contenta de que me hayas invitado.- admitió la pelirroja sonriendo.

Finalmente llegaron al final del sendero.

-Genial…- dijo Justin observando a un arbusto de no más de medio metro de altura que estaba justo frente a ellos. -Parece que nadie se a dado cuenta…-

Susan observó intrigada como Justin corría algunas ramas con facilidad para revelar un afloramiento rocoso algo chato y, a continuación sacaba un termo y un par de tazas.

-Me imagine que sería una buena noche para observar el lago y beber algo caliente.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Susan sonrió y se sentó en el afloramiento, desde el cual se podía ver perfectamente el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago.

-En realidad…- dijo Justin mientras servía una taza de humeante té. -Le pedí a mi hermano que me enviara el diario de ayer con el pronostico del tiempo para las Tierras Altas de Escocia.-

-Es maravilloso…- dijo Susan aceptando la taza y calentando sus manos con la misma. -Hubiera sido una pena si continuaba nevando.-

-El plan B era los invernaderos.- dijo Justin consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa a Susan.

-Parece que lo tienes todo planeado Justin.- dijo Susan sonriendo ampliamente.

-Algunas cosas se me escaparon.- reconoció el chico. -Debería haber traído una manta.-

-Todo es perfecto.- dijo Susan arrebujándose dentro de la chaqueta del chico.

-Es perfecto porque estás junto a mi.- dijo el chico casi sin pensar y continuación enrojeciendo ligeramente pareciendo algo nervioso por su involuntaria declaración.

Susan sonrió ampliamente ante la declaración. El chico se relajó visiblemente y pasó, tentativamente, su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica estrechándola. La pelirroja acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Justin y lo observó con sus ojos azules. Lentamente el chico acercó sus labios hasta que se posaron sobre los de Susan besándola suavemente.

En ese momento caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts se encontraba caminando otra pareja compuesta por una pelirroja y un chico de color azabache. Los dos se encontraban caminando por uno de los corredores cercanos al gran comedor. Los dos caminaban lentamente tomados de la mano, completamente felices y cómodos con la presencia del otro a su lado. Como si siempre hubiera sido así.

Los dos continuaron ajenos a las parejas que se besaban apasionadamente en algún oscuro rincón. Una pareja se metió en un aula desierta, pero ninguno de los dos presto ninguna atención. Solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Tampoco le prestaban ninguna atención a la espectacular luna que había decidido hacer su aparición esa noche y que podía observarse por los ventanales que tenían a su izquierda.

Ginny se sentía muy feliz con su vestido. Era hermoso y sabía que normalmente no habría podido conseguir algo así. Agradecía eternamente las apuestas que había hecho su hermano durante el mundial para que pudiera tener este deslumbrante vestido para poder venir al baile con Harry.

Finalmente los dos se detuvieron frente a un amplio ventanal. Los sonidos del Gran Comedor llegaban apagados a sus oídos. Los dos se observaron tomando sus manos sonrientes. La anaranjada luz de las antorchas proyectaba una atmosfera calida que contrastaba con la nieve que cubría los terrenos.

-Lo he pasado muy bien contigo, Ginny.- dijo Harry finalmente sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Yo también lo pase muy bien, Harry.- dijo la pelirroja respondiendo a la sonrisa del chico.

Harry no podía creer que se sintiera tan feliz. Nunca se había sentido así hasta estar con Ginny. Esas horas que había estado junto a ella habían pasado como si fueran minutos.

-No quiero que este baile termine.- dijo el chico del cabello azabache. -Mira que no soy muy amigo de los bailes, en realidad nunca había ido a otro pero, contigo podría ir al que fuera.-

Ginny sonrío más ampliamente al escuchar las palabras del chico de Slytherin.

-Creo que una de las cosas más inteligentes que he hecho en mi vida ha sido invitarte a este baile.- continuó Harry.

-La verdad es que dude por un segundo de ti, Potter.- dijo Ginny a modo de broma.

En ese preciso momento se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa. Le gustaba Harry, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto hasta ese preciso momento. No pudo evitar preguntarse que hubiera sucedido si no la hubiera invitado. No quería siquiera imaginar la respuesta.

-Debe admitir señorita Weasley que es una tarea de riesgo invitarla.- dijo Harry siguiendo la broma de la chica.

-¿Acaso mis hermanos…?- dijo Ginny seriamente frunciendo el ceño.

La chica había temido que algo así sucediera. Sus hermanos eran muy sobreprotectores y temía que intentaran espantar a Harry desde un primer momento. Si se enteraba que lo habían hecho no se los perdonaría nunca.

-No, ninguno me ha dicho nada. Y aunque lo hubieran hecho…- respondió Harry. -Preferiría enfrentar la ira de todos tus hermanos juntos que haber invitado a otra chica que no fueras tu.-

Ginny no pudo evitar observar al chico sintiéndose completamente feliz.

-La verdad es que no podía imaginarme viniendo al baile con ninguna otra chica.- continuó Harry después de unos segundos presionando las manos de la chica entre las suyas. -Eres divertida, simpática, puedo estar horas hablando contigo sin recordar saber de que estuvimos hablando, porque el único recuerdo que quiero conservar en mi mente eres tu.-

Ginny sintió que su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho.

-Eres hermosa.- dijo Harry sin poder evitarlo observando los ojos chocolate de la chica. -Y no sé como pueden estar todos embobados con esa chica veela contigo aquí. Y no puedo creer que hayas querido venir conmigo al baile.-

Harry observaba a la menor de los Weasley expectante.

-No hubiera podido venir con nadie más que contigo, Harry.- dijo Ginny. -Eres el chico más valiente y considerado que conozco, nadie puede compararse contigo ni en un millón de años. Y estas horas para mi fueron las mejores de mi vida, y no quiero que terminen nunca si estás junto a mi.-

Harry observó los ojos de Ginny sonreír feliz y sabía que la chica sentía exactamente lo mismo que él. No quedaba nada más que hablar.

El chico descendió sus labios al rostro de la chica y comenzaron a besarse. Los dos sintieron como si el mundo se cerrara sobre ellos y se redujera únicamente a los dos. Ningún sonido los perturbaba, ninguna otra persona importaba excepto el otro.

Después de unos segundos los dos soltaron las manos y comenzaron a abrazarse mientras se besaban suavemente al unísono como si fueran uno solo sin que les importara absolutamente nada.

Finalmente dejaron de besarse, se observaron a los ojos profundamente y permanecieron abrazados durante un tiempo indeterminado antes de volver a besarse.

Mientras tanto, en la el salón de baile, la fiesta estaba terminando. Ron no la había pasado tan mal como esperaba. En realidad la había pasado mal, ya que Hermione no había estado junto a él. Pero después del encontronazo que había tenido no había vuelto a ver a la chica de Ravenclaw. Había pasado una buena parte de la fiesta conversando con Katie y otros de sus compañeros sobre Quidditch y la chica lo había arrastrado a la pista de baile a ver a las Brujas de MacBeth en un momento que dijo haberlo visto algo deprimido. Ahora, después de haber estado conversando con Neville, Seamos y Dean un buen rato. Fue a buscar a su pareja de baile que la había dejado con Alicia y Angelina, para poder volver a la torre de Gryffindor y poder terminar con la fiesta.

En ese momento Ron vio a John besando apasionadamente a Lavender en un rincón. No estaba seguro que el chico estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

Ron desvió su vista de la pareja y siguió buscando a Katie en ese momento la vio cerca de la salida del gran comedor y fue a buscarla.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la chica se encontró frente a frente con Hermione. Los dos permanecieron unos interminables instantes observándose.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo Ron tentativamente.

En ese momento por la puerta del gran comedor aparecieron Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano, pareciendo muy felices. Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la presencia de la pareja.

-Entonces… has dejado a Katie.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. El tono de la chica no prometía mucho. -O acaso estas buscando alguna otra chica fácil de Gryffindor para terminar la noche.-

Ron no respondió, dio media vuelta y se alejo pasando junto a Harry y a Ginny sin percatarse de su presencia.

Hermione no entendía porque le había dicho esa estupidez. Lo único que quería era ir tras él y decirle que no se fuera, que lamentaba todo lo que había dicho.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse tras Ron. Se encontró frente a frente con una pequeña pelirroja que le miraba muy enojada con sus ojos castaños.

-Ni se te ocurra ir tras él.- dijo Ginny señalándola con su varita en un tono de voz que decía que hablaba muy en serio. -Deja en paz a mi hermano.-

Hermione permaneció en su lugar con lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos. La hermana de Ron dio media vuelta, tomo la mano de un sorprendido Harry se alejo con el chico.

Hermione los vio retirarse y sintió ahora si como las lagrimas caían sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

ooOooOoo

Hola a Todos!

Lamento haber demorado en subir este capítulo. Sé que demore un poco en subir este capitulo pero, estuve algo ocupado con bastantes cosas de la vida y, además, no podía seguir demorando el capítulo de Ejército de Descarte y como se deben haber dado cuenta es un capítulo un poco más largo que de costumbre. Pero aquí está finalmente. Para los vestidos de las chicas debo decir que tuve la inigualable de ayuda de una chica para seleccionar los colores y algunos modelos, a mi entender me parece que fueron buenas elecciones. La verdad que el tema me superaba un poco jajaja.

Otra cosa que un poco me supera son las escenas románticas. Hice lo mejor que pude tratando de dejar contentos a todos espero que les hayan gustado. Se que algunas parejas venían acumulando tensión desde hacía un tiempo (léase Alex y Sirius desde haca veinte capítulos) así que trate de redondear el desenlace lo mejor posible. Ahora voy a tratar de que haya algunas explosiones y corra un poco de sangre para evitarme un coma diabético.

Además tengo para comentarles es que creé un perfil de Facebook para que puedan comunicarse conmigo, pueden encontrar el vinculo en mi perfil. Todavía esta en construcción porque lo hice hace poco pero puede que sea unas forma más eficaz de comunicarnos, especialmente para los que no tienen usuario en está página. Pero me encanta ver crecer el contador de reviews ¡No dejen de hacerlos! Así que ya saben si quieren ver mi cara pueden agregarme al Facebook.

Para terminar… sé que me quedaron comentarios sin responder y prometo hacerlo lo antes posible, mis disculpas pero intente meterle todas las pilas al capitulo.

Bueno creo que eso sería todo

Espero que les haya gustado

Saluditos

Salva


	49. 1943

Capitulo 49:

Ron llegó a su habitación y se sentó pesadamente en su cama. Todavía podían escucharse las voces emocionadas de sus compañeros de casa mientras volvían a sus habitaciones. Afortunadamente, ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación había vuelto; por lo que podía disfrutar de unos momentos de soledad. El puñal que sentía clavado en el corazón desde que Hermione lo había rechazado parecía retorcerse en su pecho como si tuviera vida propia.

El pelirrojo sentía una mezcla de decepción y desesperanza. El blanco de esos sentimientos, aunque no quisiera, era Hermione. Estaba sumamente decepcionado con la chica del cabello castaño por que lo hubiera rechazado; y por todo su comportamiento durante el baile. Una parte de él deseaba que la reacción de la chica, tan impropia de ella, fuera una forma de demostrarle que se había equivocado con su decisión. Sin embargo no estaba seguro. Podía ser que en muchos aspectos siguiera siendo la misma; pero Hermione era diferente, y no sabía que tanto lo era.

Estaba muy enojado con ella, quería gritarle que era una tonta, que la amaba. Pero se sentía herido. Había estado planeando ese momento desde que había llegado a este mundo, había hecho todo lo posible para que cuando llegara el momento Hermione aceptara ir con el al baile y pudiera finalmente declararle sus sentimientos por ella. Pero eso no sucedió, en cambio termino con el corazón roto. No creía tener fuerzas para correr tras ella y decirle lo que sentía, no tenía fuerzas para soportar otra decepción.

Por un momento deseó de alguna manera poder dejar de sentir. Lo peor era que se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ese dolor y a esa sensación de insensibilidad persistente.

Lo peor es que sabía que no había cura para ese dolor, no era nada físico que pudiera solucionarse yendo a la enfermería.

Permaneció un tiempo mirando el suelo. Finalmente se levantó, fue a su baúl, retiró el fondo falso que había construido durante su primer año. Dentro podía ver el colmillo de basilisco envuelto en un pedazo de sucio trapo, el libro de oclumancia que había encontrado años atrás que había estado usando para practicar de tanto en tanto, y una botella pequeña de Whisky de Fuego. Ron tomó esta última y guardo el resto de las cosas. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y le dio un trago.

Era la primera vez que bebía desde aquella vez durante el cumpleaños de Rose, tres años atrás. Sabía que no necesitaba demasiado para embriagarse. Pero no buscaba ese resultado, solo calmar un poco las penas y el frío que sentía dentro. El Whiskey bajó por su garganta quemando a su paso, pero no hizo nada para llenar el vacío que sentía. Sabía que no lo haría, pero al menos lo ayudaría a dormir.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró John Potter, pareciendo un poco desorientado.

-Hola Ron.- dijo el hermano de Harry sentándose frente al pelirrojo y agregó señalando la botella. -Creo que no me vendría mal un poco más de eso.-

Ron lo observó tratando de decidir que es lo que haría. No le parecía una buena idea darle de beber a un chico. Evidentemente ya había estado bebiendo un poco, no mucho pero se notaba. Finalmente; decidió hacer la vista gorda y le pasó la botella, tomando nota mental de no dejarlo beber más de un trago. John dio un sorbo de Whisky, tosió un poco y le devolvió la botella a su compañero.

-Has estado bebiendo.- dijo Ron mientras le colocaba la tapa a la botella.

-Los gemelos tenían un poco de Whisky.- dijo John. -La verdad es que es un poco difícil de pasar. Pero el efecto no es desagradable.-

-Lo será mañana.- dijo Ron.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Afuera la oscuridad era profunda y en los corredores podían escucharse los pasos de los demás alumnos que volvían a sus habitaciones.

-Entonces…- dijo John. -Como te fue el la cita.-

-Bien.- respondió Ron.

-Bien…- repitió John y agregó después de unos segundos. -Te vi con Katie parece que la pasaron bien… Hermione fue a buscarte después.-

-No fue el mejor momento de la noche.- respondió Ron. -¿Y a ti como te fue?-

-Tuve que resistirme toda la noche el impulso de reducir a pulpa a Finch-Fletchley.- dijo John amargamente. -Susie… Susie no me hubiera vuelto a hablar si enviaba a su cita a la enfermería. Mira que hay un montón de chicas que les gustaría ver a un par de tipos peleando por ellas. Pero Susie no es así… Me mandaría a la enfermería y no me volvería hablar.-

John lanzó un suspiro.

-Me imagino que debe haberse besado con ese idiota.- continuó John consiguiendo que su voz sonara vacía. -Los vi irse de la fiesta a los jardines…-

Ron tomó nota mental de investigar si el chico de Hufflepuff se había propasado con Susie.

-Yo había dejado a Lavender con Parvati y Pansy mientras hablaba con los gemelos.- continuó el niño que vivió. -Los gemelos tenían un poco de Whisky y le di un par de tragos, tomé un poco de ponche para sacarme el mal gusto de la boca, fui a buscar a Lavender conversamos y la besé ahí mismo.-

Ron permaneció en silencio. No creía que fuera una buena idea besarla, especialmente teniendo en cuenta sus recuerdos de su mundo de origen.

-Parecía un poco sorprendida… como si no lo esperara.- dijo John. -Pero me parece que después no le desagradó la idea.-

-Ten cuidado.- le advirtió Ron.

-Lo tendré.- dijo John de una forma que no convenció mucho al pelirrojo. -Es solo que en ese momento no me pareció una mala idea. Además solo la bese…- y agregó después de una pausa -Y antes de eso dije unas cuantas cosas sobre ella que le gustaron. No recuerdo exactamente que…- el niño que vivió se detuvo un par de segundos haciendo memoria. -Ya lo recuerdo. Le dije: "Mira, sé que esto no es la mejor forma de decirlo; pero la verdad es que no estaba muy convencido de invitarte." En ese momento no parecía muy contenta, pero continúe "Fuimos compañeros durante tanto tiempo y no quería arruinar nada, pero cree que no venir contigo hubiera sido un gran error." ahí cambio su actitud. Y agregue algunas cosas más para ablandarla… no fue fácil pero al final, Lavender estaba sonriendo feliz… No entiendo porque no pude decirle eso a Susie… bueno… no le hubiera dicho las mismas estupideces y habría estado temblando de pies a cabeza.- en ese momento John observo a Ron seriamente y no se percató de la mirada de desaprobación del pelirrojo. -¡Merlín! Soy un idiota… y creo que estoy borracho.-

Y sin decir nada más se tiró en la cama, segundos después comenzó a roncar. Ron sabía que no era nadie para decirle que debía o que no debía hacer con Lavender, pero su experiencia le decía que no estaba bien. Finalmente, guardó la botella de Whisky de fuego, arrojó su túnica de gala en su baúl, se metió en la cama y se sumergió en un sueño intranquilo.

Si bien algunas parejas se demoraron un poco en volver a sus salas comunes, nada extraordinario ocurrió y la noche transcurrió sin novedades.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione Granger despertó en su habitación. Sintió el frío aire sobre sus brazos descubiertos y abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida usando su vestido, llorado; hasta que sus ojos, finalmente, se cerraron.

Pasaron pocos segundos y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas. No podía evitarlo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior dolían aun más que antes.

Después de un par de minutos se pudo recomponer; limpió sus lagrimas en las sabanas, que quedaron manchadas con maquillaje, y se levanto. Afortunadamente sus compañeras de habitación estaban durmiendo todavía y pudo tener unos momentos de privacidad. Se quitó el vestido, se vistió con algo más apropiado, se lavó la cara y acomodó un poco su enmarañado cabello castaño.

Finalmente, se sentó nuevamente en su cama y observó, a través de la ventana, el gris cielo de diciembre. No podía creer como se había comportado la noche anterior. Había dejado de lado a su cita y había llamado mujerzuela a una chica que no se lo merecía, solo por estar junto a Ron. Pero la verdad era que en ese momento se sentía tan celosa que no podía controlarse. Y después estaba esa buscona de Pansy Parkinson que había conseguido, con sus descaradas insinuaciones, sacarla de quicio para que terminara diciéndole cosas horribles a Ron.

La verdad era que lo había arruinado todo.

La razón de su comportamiento era muy clara para ella. Por más que había intentado mantener distancia de Ron, por más que se hubiera metido en la cabeza que solo debía ser amigos, era imposible negar que ella sentía algo más.

Y lo había arruinado completamente. Había perdido su oportunidad. Ron la había invitado al baile y ella lo rechazó. Cualquier sentimiento que tuviera el chico, seguramente había desaparecido para ese momento. Darse cuenta de eso le dolió horriblemente y sintió nuevamente que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Era perfectamente lógico después de lo que había hecho que Ron no quisiera hablar con ella nunca más.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Antes de que se diera cuenta había tomado su espejo.

-Susie…- susurró Hermione.

Pasaron un par de interminables segundos y finalmente el rostro algo somnoliento de su amiga apareció.

-¿Hermione?- dijo su amiga mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que tenía pegado al rostro.

-Susie…- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw. -Necesito hablar contigo.-

La pelirroja la observó y entrecerró los ojos.

-Acaso esto tiene algo que ver con Ron.- dijo Susan observando seriamente a su amiga.

Hermione asintió vigorosamente.

-Hermione…- dijo Susan. -Los dos son mis amigos y no me gusta tomar lados; pero tu te has portado muy mal con él.-

-Lo sé…- dijo Hermione sintiendo como unas lagrimas se agolpaban nuevamente en sus ojos.

La chica de Hufflepuff observó algo apenada a su amiga.

-Parece que realmente me necesitas.- dijo Susan. -Pasa por la puerta de mi sala común, te estaré esperando y buscaremos un lugar tranquilo para hablar.-

Hermione se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a las habitaciones de Susan. Justo cuando estaba llegando a su destino, vio que la puerta de la sala común de Hufflepuff se abría y su amiga salía. Inmediatamente y sin mediar palabra Hermione la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Susan por su parte estaba muy molesta con la chica de Ravenclaw. Ella quería mucho a Ron, por lo cual no le gustaba nada como se habían desarrollado los hechos entre los dos. Si hubiera sido otra chica la hubiera mandado al demonio y le habría dicho que la próxima vez que la viera cerca de su amigo desearía no haber nacido. Pero Hermione era su mejor amiga y se había equivocado.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido.- dijo Susan finalmente.

Hermione sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en pleno rostro.

-¿Susie?- susurró Hermione sorprendida.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido.- repitió Susan cruzándose de brazos. -Rechazaste a Ronnie y ahora andas llorando porque no está contigo. Yo te lo había advertido. Además no pudiste dejar las cosas tranquilas, le estuviste echando miraditas toda la noche como una buscona. Déjame decirte algo, eso está mal.-

Las palabras de su amiga no estaban ayudando en lo más mínimo a su estado de animo.

-Tenías a ese chico rendido a tus pies y desechaste de la peor manera. Le rompiste el corazón- sentenció la pelirroja. -Ahora continuó su camino, se consiguió una cita, y te arrepientes. Lamentablemente no estamos hablando de objetos que puedes arreglar con un simple reparo.- y agregó suavemente -Los corazones de las personas no se arreglan, no hay magia en el mundo que sirva para esto.-

Hermione no dijo nada, sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

-Estoy tan enojada contigo.- dijo Susan señalándola con su dedo y observándola molesta con sus ojos azules. -Yo te lo dije, te dije que estabas completamente loca por él. Pero no, tuviste que cerrarte y negarte a lo que sentías. Además no es un chico desconocido, es Ron ¡Por Dios!-

-No pensé… no creí que…- comenzó a decir Hermione pero no sabía que más agregar. -Creo que fue una mala idea venir aquí.-

-A donde crees que vas.- dijo Susan tomándola del brazo. -Ya termine de reprenderte y, a pesar de que estoy muy enojada por lo que le hiciste a Ronnie, voy a ayudarte. Eres mi mejor amiga, y a pesar de que hiciste un desastre, necesitas que alguien te de una mano y para eso son las amigas.-

La pelirroja tomó a su amiga de su mano y la llevó a un corredor desierto. Por el cual, seguramente, nadie pasaría a esa hora. Las dos se sentaron en un banco que estaba iluminado por un amplio ventanal, a través del cual podía verse el manto de blanca nieve que cubría los terrenos.

-Muy bien…- dijo Susan mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante para prestarle toda su atención a su amiga. -Cuéntame.-

-Tenías razón.- dijo Hermione mientras sentía que una lagrimas caían de sus ojos. -Lo arruine, fui a la cita con Viktor Krum para tener una excusa para rechazar a Ron. Quizás no me di cuenta en ese momento pero fue así. Y cuando vi esa perra de Parkinson insinuándosele a Ron, me volví loca.-

-¿Insinuándosele?- preguntó la pelirroja que ya estaba enterada de lo que había hecho Pansy para matar de celos a Hermione. -¿Cuándo sucedió esto?-

-Justo después que le dije que no iría con él.- dijo Hermione sintiendo como una rabia segadora la inundaba. -La muy descarada se apareció de la mana poniéndole sus sucias manos encima justo delante de mi. ¡Parecía hacerlo a propósito!-

-Que extraño… Pansy es una chica tan correcta.- dijo Susan sin poder resistirse las ganas de bromear un poco.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada indignada.

-¡Correcta!- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo. -No voy a seguir hablando de esa.-

-Está bien.- dijo Susan tranquilamente tratando de no sonreír.

-Y después cuando lo vi en el baile…- continuó Hermione. -¡No me miraba! Y estaba pasándolo tan bien con Katie.-

Susan levantó una ceja y lo observó como diciendo "¿Qué esperabas?". Pero Hermione no se percató ya que, en ese momento, su mirada ensombreció.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Susan.

Hermione esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Le dije una cosas horribles a Katie.- respondió Hermione.

-Horribles… ¿Qué tan horribles? Cómo que estaba gorda o que el vestido le quedaba mal.- dijo Susan tentativamente.

-Le dije que no tenía problema en montarse a cualquier escoba que se cruzara.- dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Susan abriendo sus ojos azules muy sorprendida. -¡Prácticamente le dijiste que era una mujerzuela de la peor calaña!-

-Si.- dijo Hermione sintiéndose terriblemente mal. -Katie me dijo que era una perra y tenía sus buenos motivos, me comporte como tal ¡No puedo creer lo que le dije!-

Susan observó a su amiga y estrujó sus manos entre las de ella en señal de apoyo.

-Y al final del baile crucé a Ron, estaba solo. Parecía estar buscando a alguien, seguramente a Katie y…- dijo Hermione sonando desesperada -Y le dije que andaba buscando alguna otra chica fácil de Gryffindor para terminar la noche.-

Susan, viendo que su amiga necesitaba algo de consuelo, abrió sus brazos y estrecho a la castaña entre ellos mientras su amiga lloraba sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila…- dijo Susan acariciando el cabello enmarañado de su amiga.

-Y eso no fue todo…- dijo Hermione entre lagrimas. -Ron se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decirme nada… ni siquiera discutió… Pero Ginny lo vio todo y estaba muy molesta, incluso sacó su varita. Me dijo… me dijo que dejara en paz a su hermano. Lo decía de verdad no quiere verme ni a cien metros de él.-

La pelirroja de Hufflepuff lanzó un suspiro.

-Es comprensible.- dijo Susan. -Es su hermano y se llevan muy bien. No le gustó lo que hiciste con él. Además, creo que Ginny también tiene la misma fibra protectora que tienen sus hermanos con ella. Y no te olvides que, puede ser todo sonrisas con Harry, pero tiene su carácter.-

Las dos permanecieron un largo rato abrazadas. Finalmente Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-No sé que hacer…- dijo sonando resignada. -Amo a Ron… pero sé que él no quiere verme. Tiene toda la razón del mundo, pero duele tanto… Desearía, que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.-

La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro.

-No volverán a ser como antes. Solo puedes hacer lo mejor para enmendarte.- dijo Susan suavemente. -Y eso debes hacerlo tu misma.-

-No sé por donde empezar, Susie.- dijo Hermione y agregó. -Si fuera un ensayo, un resumen o algo para estudiar lo tendría resuelto, pero esto supera mis mejores esfuerzos.-

-Eso es fácil.- dijo Susan. -Primero ve a ver a ese búlgaro y diles que fue un error ir con él, pídele disculpas a Katie, habla con Ginny para evitar que te asesine cuando te vea aproximándote a Ron… y finalmente habla con él.-

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo increíblemente fácil que era arruinar todo y lo increíblemente difícil que era arreglarlo. Pero, la verdad es que Susie tenía razón, debía hablar con todos ellos y ser honesta.

-Hare eso hoy mismo.- dijo Hermione sonando decidida y agregó después de unos segundos. -Nunca estuve tan asustada en toda mi vida.-

Inmediatamente, se levantó del banco. Estaba decidida a solucionar todo este desastre hoy mismo. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara más difícil sería.

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo, Susie?- preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

-Muy enojada.- dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos. -Todavía no puedo creer lo que hiciste. Eres mi amiga, pero quiero mucho a Ronnie.-

Hermione sabía que su amiga quería mucho a Ron.

-Pero arreglaras no todo ¿no es así?- continuó la pelirroja de Hufflepuff

-Lo haré.- dijo Hermione. -No sé si me perdonaran; pero lo intentare.-

Susan asintió satisfecha. En ese momento Hermione recordó que su amiga había tenido una cita esa misma noche con el chico que le gustaba.

-Pero antes de que vaya a disculparme debes contarme como te fue anoche, Susie.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw sentándose nuevamente. -¿Cómo salió todo con Justin?-

Susan no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-Todo fue maravillo.- dijo feliz. -Justin se veía tan guapo en su traje… y fue tan considerado. Un verdadero caballero.-

Hermione se sentía muy feliz por su amiga. Susan se merecía tener un chico considerado con ella.

-Fuimos a caminar por los jardines tomados de la mano.- continuó Susan con mirada soñadora. -Estaba frío pero me ofreció su chaqueta que era muy abrigada. ¡Y había preparado un lugar para que pudiéramos sentarnos a observar el lago! Además había escondido un termo con té y tazas para los dos.-

-Eso suena tan romántico.- dijo Hermione sonriendo imaginando toda la situación.

-Lo es…- dijo Susan suspirando y sonriendo. -Y nos besamos.-

-¡Oh Susie!- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga.

-Fue mi primer beso.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff.

-Me alegra mucho que haya sido con quien querías y como querías.- dijo Hermione. -Estoy muy feliz por ti.-

Hermione se sentía realmente contenta por su amiga, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por si misma al pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido si no hubiera sido tan terca.

Las dos chicas continuaron conversando unos instantes más. Finalmente, la castaña se despidió de Susan y comenzó a caminar hacia el Hall de entrada del gran comedor. Pero cuando llegó, torció su rumbo y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada vio que desde el lago un grupo de muchachos y chicas de Durmstrag se acercaban para disfrutar del desayuno. Entre ellos pudo distinguir la figura de su primer objetivo: Viktor Krum.

El buscador de Bulgaria venia conversando con algunos otros alumnos de su colegio. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al castillo notó la presencia de la chica de Ravenclaw. Rápidamente, se despidió de sus compañeros y acercó a donde estaba Hermione.

-Hola Viktor.- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo el muchacho con su marcado acento esbozando una sonrisa que parecía algo triste.

Los quedaron observándose durante unos largos segundos.

-Desapareciste anoche, poco antes de que termine la fiesta.- dijo Viktor finalmente.

-De eso quería hablarte Viktor.- dijo Hermione con clama. -Me siento muy mal por la forma que me comporté ayer, y creo que mereces una explicación sobre todo lo que ocurrió.-

Hermione lanzó un suspiro.

-Creo que no fue una buena idea ir contigo.- dijo Hermione finalmente.

-Me imaginaba que te habías arrepentido.- dijo Viktor sonando decepcionado. -No te conozco demasiado pero pareces ser una chica tranquila y equilibrada, me sorprendió mucho verte molesta anoche.-

-No estaba molesta contigo Viktor.- dijo Hermione. -Estaba molesta con muchas personas y más que nada, conmigo misma.-

El muchacho la observó intrigada.

-La verdad es que no creo haber sido una buena persona.- dijo Hermione. -Hay otro chico al que quiero, no me había dado cuenta hasta anoche. Es mi amigo… o al menos lo era. Me negaba a aceptarlo para no terminar nuestra amistad. Y por eso lastime a muchas personas. Incluido a ti Viktor.-

El búlgaro lanzó un suspiro.

-No me has lastimado Hermione.- dijo finalmente Viktor. -Es verdad que quería que fueras conmigo al baile, por que me parecías la chica más encantadora de Hogwarts.-

-Estoy segura que hay muchas más.- dijo Hermione tratando de animarlo.

-¿Cómo las que me siguen a todos lados?- dijo Viktor riendo. -Creo que lo que más me gusto de ti es que no me seguías a ninguna parte.-

-Lamento que todo haya tenido que terminar así.- dijo Hermione algo apenada.

-Lo superare. No eres la primera chica que me rechaza.- dijo Viktor. -Antes de ser estrella internacional de Quidditch era un sujeto común. Igualmente eso es una ventaja a veces.-

-Puede ser. Pero lo que sé, con solo pasar una velada contigo, es que tienes toneladas de personas junto a ti por ser jugador de Quidditch. - dijo Hermione y agregó después de unos segundos. -Como ese director tuyo. Solo recuerda rodearte de personas a las que realmente les intereses por quien realmente eres. Nunca te olvides de que aun eres un sujeto común.-

Viktor sabía de sobra de lo que le hablaba Hermione. Muchas veces había tratado de no darle importancia pero la verdad es que la fama no le gustaba demasiado.

-Lo tendré en mente.- dijo Viktor sonriendo. -Y sé que al menos tengo una amiga que no esta junto a mi por la fama y el dinero.-

Hermione sonrió y se sintió aliviada de ver que Viktor se estaba tomando las cosas mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Prometo no pavonearme de que tengo un amigo que es una estrella internacional de Quidditch.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw. -Y recuerda ir a buscar chicas a las bibliotecas. Sé que tendrás mejor suerte la próxima vez.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo Viktor.

Los dos se despidieron. Y Hermione volvió a entrar al castillo sintiéndose muy aliviada de haber podido hablar con Viktor. Ahora debía buscar a Katie.

Mientras tanto, en el ala en la cual se encontraban las habitaciones de los profesores, Sirius Black se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de la profesora Alexandra Rydberg. La verdad es que estaba algo nervioso. Todo había salido de maravillas la noche anterior, quizás por eso mismo estaba nervioso. Nunca había tenido una relación sería con ninguna mujer.

Sin embargo, Alex era diferente. No quería lanzarse sobre ella a la primera ocasión que se presentara; quería respetarla. Por eso mismo se encontraba esa mañana frente a su puerta.

La noche anterior la había acompañado hasta sus habitaciones y se resistió de hacer cualquier tipo de insinuación sobre cómo podría terminar la noche. Y, después de besarse nuevamente, se despidieron con la promesa de encontrarse esa mañana para ir a desayunar.

Necesitaban hablar. No era que Sirius lo considerara necesario, estaba más que comprometido a tener algo serió con la mujer (aunque debía reconocer que estaba un poco asustado).

Finalmente, Sirius tomo coraje y golpeó la puerta de roble con sus nudillos. Casi inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió para revelar la figura de Alexandra Rydberg.

La mujer vestía mucho menos formal que la noche anterior con una de sus típicas túnicas color esmeralda, y su cabello peinado de manera mucho más sencilla. Sin embargo, Sirius no notó ninguna diferencia. Para él se la veía igual de hermosa que siempre.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban besándose nuevamente. Tardaron un par de minutos en darse cuenta que estaban en un corredor y era muy probable que alguien pudiera verlos. Lo cual, seguramente, sería el chisme más interesante de Hogwarts por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno… creo que necesitamos hablar.- dijo Alex recuperando el aliento.

-Creo que si.- dijo Sirius a continuación agregó decidido tomando las manos de Alex entre las suyas y observando los ojos azules de la mujer. -Estar contigo anoche fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Nunca me había sentido así por nadie y no quiero terminar lo que empezamos, por nada del mundo.-

Alex sonrió feliz al escuchar las palabras del auror. Se sentía como una adolescente que encuentra a su primer amor, pero todo se sentía mucho más genuino. Sabía que Sirius no estaba jugando con ella, sabía que su corazón palpitaba por ella, al igual que el suyo por él.

-Yo tampoco me había sentido así antes.- dijo Alex sonriendo sin poder quitar la vista de los ojos grises del hombre. -Y siento lo mismo por ti Sirius… por momentos me da un poco de miedo de que solo sea un sueño del cual despierte. Pero, me he pellizcado un par de veces y sé que es real.-

La sonrisa del último de los Black había ido creciendo a medida que la profesora hablaba. Finalmente, los dos se besaron nuevamente.

-Entonces, es oficial…- dijo Sirius cuando se separaron después de unos largos instantes.

-Es oficial.- dijo Alex sonriendo.

Volvieron a besarse y, finalmente, los dos se dirigieron al gran comedor.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarden en darse cuenta?- preguntó Alex mientras caminaban tomados por el brazo.

-Cinco minutos… como mucho…- dijo Sirius. -Creo que unos cuantos deben estarse preguntando que ocurrió con nosotros después de que nos fuimos. Pero no es asunto suyo; los dejaremos con la intriga. No lo anunciaremos, pero tampoco lo negaremos.-

Mientras tanto, Hermione avanzó por los corredores y vio como una masa de alumnos se dirigían rumbo al comedor. La mayoría parecían estar bastante cansados por el trajín de la noche anterior. La verdad era que esperaba no cruzarse con Ron. No aún. Quería hablar con Katie y con Ginny antes de tener que disculparse con él. El plan de batalla improvisado que le había dado Susie era bueno, dejaba lo peor para el final.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, vio una masa de alumnos de Gryffindor que descendían para dirigirse al gran comedor. Entre ellos vio a un grupo de quinto año y reconoció la cabellera rubia de la chica que buscaba. Afortunadamente, ni Ginny ni Ron estaban a la vista.

-Katie.- dijo Hermione cuando estuvo frente a ella. -¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?-

La chica de Gryffindor parecía algo sorprendida de ver a Hermione. Entornó sus ojos azules con algo de desconfianza.

-Solo es un segundo.- dijo Hermione con una tranquilidad que no sentía. -No he venido a discutir.-

-Está bien…- dijo Katie después de unos segundos.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a un sitió un poco más apartado de la corriente de alumnos que se dirigía al gran comedor.

-Entonces…- dijo Katie cruzándose de brazos. -¿De que querías hablarme?-

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije ayer.- dijo Hermione. -Fui muy grosera contigo. Tienes todo el derecho a sentirte molesta conmigo.-

Katie parecía algo sorprendida por las disculpas de la chica de Ravenclaw.

-La verdad es que me parecía muy extraño que te comportaras de esa manera.- dijo Katie.

-No era yo misma. Estaba muy molesta, pero no contigo.- dijo Hermione. -Fueron mi culpa lo que sucedió y no tenía derecho a tomármela contigo.-

Katie se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido. Podía decirle que había ido con Ron solo como amigos, pero no le correspondía a ella meterse donde no la llamaran.

-Acepto tus disculpas, me alegra saber que no tenías intención de decirme esas cosas.- dijo Katie. -Pero también deberías hablar con Ron.-

-Lo sé…- dijo Hermione sintiéndose algo insegura por el resultado que tendría esa conversación.

A pesar de los resultados favorables Hermione decidió dejar el resto de las disculpas para después del desayuno. Estaba agotada mentalmente y sabía que todavía le faltaba lo peor. Cuando entró al gran comedor vio a Ron sentado junto a John, que parecía haber dormido poco o mal. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban comentando los eventos de la noche anterior bastante emocionados, otros no tanto.

Mientras tanto afuera Harry aguardaba en la puerta del gran comedor. Había visto a la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor sentados en la mesa pero, aun no había llegado Ginny.

Harry había acompañado a la chica a su sala común después de besarse y se habían despedido con la promesa de encontrarse a la mañana siguiente.

Volvió a mirar hacía el corredor y no vio aparecer a la chica que esperaba. Camino nerviosamente un par de pasos, aflojó su corbata verde y plata; y se secó las palmas de sus manos sobre el uniforme. La verdad era que estaba nervioso.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas vio que una chica bajita y pelirroja que se acercaba al gran comedor. Era Ginny, que caminaba conversando animadamente con Demelza Robbins. Cuando se percato de la presencia de Harry esbozó una gran sonrisa, se despidió de su amiga y se acercó al chico de Slytherin.

-¡Harry!- dijo Ginny cuando estuvo junto a él.

-Ginny- dijo Harry suavemente sonriendo ampliamente y sin agregar nada más la beso suavemente en los labios.

Finalmente, se separaron y permanecieron unos largos instantes tomados del las manos observándose a los ojos.

-Lo pase muy bien anoche contigo, Ginny.- dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo también, Harry.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

El chico de Slytherin dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Quería hablar contigo…- dijo Harry y agregó rápidamente. -¡No te asustes! No me arrepiento ni nada de eso… no hay razones creo que nadie se arrepentiría de ir a una cita contigo. -

El chico estaba muy nervioso y no podía encontrar las palabras justas. Ginny, por su parte, se encontraba expectante sin perderse ningún detalle.

-La verdad es que lo pase muy bien anoche… siempre lo he pasado bien contigo.- continuó Harry -Y me gustas mucho. Y quería preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo- ya agregó sintiendo necesidad de aclarar. -Como novios.-

-¿Novios?- dijo Ginny sonriendo feliz por las palabras del chico.

-Si claro.- dijo Harry nerviosamente. -Siempre y cuando tu quieras.-

-¡Por supuesto que quiero!- dijo Ginny pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Harry y besándolo.

Harry sonrió aliviado. La verdad es que temía lo que pudiera responderle la pequeña pelirroja.

-Tu también me gustas mucho Potter.- dijo Ginny feliz. -Y me encantaría ser tu novia.-

Nuevamente, se besaron y entraron al gran comedor tomados de la mano. Dentro se separaron, con algo de pesar, para ir a sus respectivas mesas. Prometiendo ir a buscar sus escobas para volar un poco.

Cuando Ginny se sentó junto a Demelza se encontró, rápidamente, rodeada por sus dos hermanos gemelos. Los dos estaban cruzados de brazos y ninguno parecía estar muy contento.

-¿Acaso te vimos entrar tomada de la mano de Harry?- preguntó Fred.

-Sí. Y no es asunto suyo.- dijo Ginny molesta.

Los gemelos levantaron la vista y miraron seriamente a Harry. El chico estaba conversando con Will Flint y no se percato de la mirada siniestra de los dos hermanos gemelos de su flamante novia.

-Y no se les ocurra amenazarlo.- dijo Ginny sabiendo exactamente que era lo que sus hermanos estaban pensando.

Fred y George se retiraron sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras de su hermana. Ya tendrían una buena y larga charla con Potter.

Cuando termino el desayuno Ginny se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor en busca de su escoba. La verdad era que estaba un poco preocupada, por su novio. Sabía que Fred y George seguramente le dirían algo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer unos pocos metros escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Ginny!-

Podía reconocer perfectamente esa voz. Era nada más y nada menos que Hemione Granger.

La pelirroja se cruzo de brazos y dio media vuelta para encarar a la chica de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Granger?- dijo Ginny de mal modo.

Hermione no se acobardo ante la furia que emanaban de los ojos castaños de la hermana de Ron.

-Quiero hablar contigo Ginny.- dijo Hermione.

Ginny estaba muy molesta con Hermione. Podía entender un rechazo pero lo que no podía entender ni perdonar era la forma en que la chica había arruinado a su hermano, para después retorcer la daga que le había clavado en el pecho. No había forma de que Hermione pudiera despertarle la más mínima simpatía.

-Habla.- dijo Ginny.

-Quería decirte que lamentó lo que sucedió anoche.- dijo Hermione. -Voy a hablar con Ron para pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento.-

-¡Disculpas!- dijo Ginny sin poder creer lo que creía. -¡Arruinaste a mi hermano, Hermione!-

-Lo sé.- dijo Hermione sintiendo un enorme dolor en el pecho. -No sé si él podrá perdonarme pero debo intentarlo. Acabo de hablar con Viktor, le dije que no lo seguiría viendo. No puedo estar con él cuando me acabo de dar cuenta que es a Ron a quien amo. Sé que suena tonto y no es excusa para todo lo que hice. Pero estaba tan confundida, no quería perder la amistad de Ron. Por eso me negué a seguir mis sentimientos. Pero durante el baile fue demasiado, no pude controlarme y dije cosas horrible. Herí a Ron, lo sé. También sé que es tu hermano, lo quieres mucho y no me quieres ver ni a cien metros de distancia después de lo que sucedió.- Hermione sintió como unas lagrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. -Pero lo amo y no puedo permitir que todo termine así. Por eso quería hablar contigo, para que supieras que lo lamento y que le pediré disculpas. Si no me quiere perdonar.- Hermione sintió sus palabras algo inestables. -Prometo que me alejare de él… para siempre.-

Hermione observó a la hermana de Ron. La pelirroja permanecía imperturbable.

-No sé si el podrá perdonarte.- dijo Ginny -Pero yo no puedo, no después de lo que le hiciste. Jugaste con él. Lo rechazaste y te arrepentiste. Me suena demasiado a una niña malcriada que, una vez que pierde la atención de alguien vuelve a buscarla. No porque le importe si no porque extraña ser el centro de atención.-

Hermione sintió como si la hubieran golpeado.

-¡No sé quien demonios te crees que eres para jugar con los sentimientos de las personas de esa manera!- continuó Ginny y agregó imitando la voz de Hermione -"Oh Ron ahora si me doy cuenta que te amo" -

Ginny estaba enojada, muy enojada.

-Si querías mantener la amistad con Ron te informo que hiciste un trabajo terriblemente malo.- continuó Ginny. -Heriste a Ron con tu rechazo, sí. Pero más con tus planteos inútiles cuando viste que su vida no terminaba y empezaba contigo.-

Ginny se detuvo unos instantes. No quería seguir discutiendo.

-Sé que actué mal pero debes darme una oportunidad, es todo lo que pido.- dijo Hermione negándose a llorar.

-Tu tienes un hermano ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?.- respondió la pelirroja. -Que harías si una chica. No solo lo rechazara, sino que después lo buscara y al no conseguir su atención lo tratara como basura.-

A pesar de que muchas veces discutía con Bobby, Hermione podía imaginar la situación perfectamente. No sabía como reaccionaría, pero si supiera que una chica había estado jugando con Bobby de esa manera horrible, le habría hecho saber que era una completa zorra y que si no dejaba a su hermano en paz la reduciría a pulpa. Ella no había actuado por malicia, pero el resultado había terminado siendo el mismo que si lo hubiera hecho.

-Haría lo mismo que tu.- dijo Hermione y agregó. -Gracias por no maldecirme.-

-Todavía lo estoy pensando…- dijo Ginny seriamente.

La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro.

-Sé que diga lo que diga igual hablaras con él.- dijo Ginny sonando resignada y agregó después de unos momentos. -Pero si después de que hablas con él no te comportas, si siquiera llegó a suponer que estás jugando con él… te arrepentirás hasta el fin de tus días.-

Sabía que era lo más cercano que podía obtener a una bendición por parte de la hermana de Ron. De cualquier manera sabía que Ginny no confiaría en ella por un tiempo, y con buenas razones.

Sin decir nada más la pelirroja dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

Ahora solo quedaba la parte más difícil: Hablar con Ron.

Mientras tanto cerca de las mazmorras Harry caminaba rumbo a su sala común. Cualquiera que se cruzara con podía darse cuenta que estaba completamente feliz. Tenía muy buenos motivos para estarlo. Le había dicho a Ginny Weasley, sin duda la chica más linda de Hogwarts, si quería ser su novia y había aceptado.

Cuando llegó a la entrada a las mazmorras lo sorprendió ver que Fred y George estaban apoyados contra el arco que enmarcaba las escaleras.

-Harry Potter.- dijo Fred.

-Justo el sujeto que queríamos ver.- continuó George.

Los dos parecían amables y sonrientes pero, Harry los conocía, y no les creía una sola palabra de esa amabilidad.

-Fred… George.- dijo Harry a modo de saludo levantando la mirada.

Los dos se pusieron directamente delante de él bloqueándole el paso. Los gemelos y Harry permanecieron unos largos instantes.

-Entonces… ¿ahora andas caminando tomado de la mano de Ginny?- dijo Fred.

-Tomarse esas atribuciones con muestra hermanita…- dijo George negando con la cabeza. -Muy mal…-

-Así es.- dijo Harry y agregó firmemente. -Y no está mal. Somos novios.-

Harry sabía por donde venia el asunto. La verdad es que debía reconocer que estaba un poco asustado. ¿Quién no lo estaría ? Ginny tenía, no dos… ni tres; si no seis hermanos mayores para asegurarse que estuviera bien protegida de los jóvenes aprovechadores del mundo. En realidad no podía culparlos, el y John haría lo mismo con Violet, aunque faltaban un par de décadas para que pudiera salir con alguien.

-¿Novios?- dijo George alzando una ceja.

-No lo escuche mal.- dijo Fred. -Dijo Novios.-

-No tuvimos ningún problema con que fueras al baile con ella.- dijo George.

-Pero que estés saliendo con nuestra hermana…- dijo Fred.

-No nos gusta demasiado.- completó George. -Creímos que Ron te había advertido.-

Harry lanzó un suspiro. se paso una mano por su cabello color azabache y se acomodó los anteojos.

-Me advirtió.- dijo el chico. -Me dijo que recordara que era su hermana y me dio una mirada que decía que si me pasaba de la raya me molía a golpes.-

-Ronnie hizo su trabajo.- dijo Fred.

-Miren chicos…- dijo Harry. -La verdad es que me gusta, me gusta mucho. Yo tengo una hermana… sé que es lo que piensan. Pero les aseguro que no voy a hacer nada de lo que piensan.-

Los gemelos se observaron por un par de largos segundos.

-Parece que de verdad le interesa nuestra hermana.- dijo Fred pareciendo sorprendido.

-Si eso parece.- dijo George. -Le gusta incluso con el horrible carácter que tiene.-

Los dos volvieron a mirar a Harry.

-Sigue con tus asuntos Harry.- dijo Fred.

-Solo recuerda…- continuó George.

-Que si la lastimas…- agregó Fred.

-Lo pagaras caro.- dijeron al unísono.

Y sin agregar nada más se retiraron. Harry permaneció unos instantes en el lugar sin moverse. La verdad es que la amenaza de los gemelos lo asustaba. Pero él, realmente quería a Ginny y no pensaba darle motivos para que tuvieran que tomar represalias con él. Finalmente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sala común para buscar su escoba.

En ese momento, Ron Weasley empacaba unas pocas cosas en su mochila. Estaría ocupado esa tarde, haría algo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo. Se cambio rápidamente por unas ropas muggles que tenía y sin nada más comenzó a bajar la escalera. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala común escucho unas voces.

Eran John y Lavender.

-La verdad es que la pase muy bien contigo John.- dijo Lavender.

-Yo también la pase muy bien contigo Lavender.- respondió John.

Ron salio lo más sigilosamente que pudo de la escalera. No había demasiadas personas en la sala común solo algunos de sus compañeros estaban en sentados en uno de los sofás junto al fuego que ardía. Ron se acercó a ellos: eran Neville y Dean. Los dos parecían bastante interesados en la conversación que sucedía entre el niño que vivió y su compañera de año. Ya que si bien estaban mirando una revista de Quidditch no estaban prestándole demasiada atención. Aunque a Ron le costara reconocerlo, estaba bastante intrigado por la situación.

-La verdad es que no esperaba que nos besáramos.- dijo Lavender sonriendo. -Me sorprendiste mucho, John.-

-Algunas veces se me da por usar la cabeza.- dijo John riendo.

Lavender río suavemente y acomodó un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja.

-Entonces.- dijo Lavender algo nerviosa -¿Que sucederá con nosotros a partir de ahora?-

John parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder. Ron observó

-¿Sucederá…? ¿Nosotros? ¿A partir de ahora?- dijo John aflojándose el cuello de su camisa y agregó rápidamente. -Es una muy buena pregunta.- y agregó con seguridad -Creo que a los dos nos tomó un poco por sorpresa, Lavender y… La verdad es que eres muy bonita… pero estoy seguro que debes serlo incluso más por dentro. Y me encantaría tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. ¿Sabes qué? me encantaría salir contigo a Hogsmeade la próxima vez. ¿Qué me dices?-

Al principio de la frase parecía algo inseguro pero al final de podía verse que tenía la situación dominada. Ron había escuchado que James Potter tenía cierto don para las chicas, era evidente quien de los hijos lo había heredado.

-Me encantaría.- dijo Lavender sonriendo.

-Estoy seguro que habrá una salida dentro de poco, después de la segunda prueba.- dijo John. -La pasaremos bien.-

Lavender parecía muy emocionada por la perspectiva de ir a Hogsmeade con una cita. Era una de las cosas que toda bruja adolescente deseaba poder llevar a cabo durante los años que duraba su instrucción en Hogwarts.

-Debo ir a ver a los chicos.- dijo John y a continuación beso a la chica. -Hablamos después.-

-Nos vemos…- dijo Lavender sonriendo bobamente mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones de las chicas.

A continuación John se sentó con sus amigos.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir Ron.- dijo John antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera abrir la boca. -Pero Lavender no está nada mal y no tengo nada mejor para hacer.-

Ron no sentía que tuviera la autoridad moral para reprocharle a John lo que estaba haciendo, no después de cómo se había comportado el en el pasado.

-Con nada mejor que hacer… ¿Te refieres a salir con Susie?- dijo Neville.

El niño que vivió parecía algo adolorido al escuchar el nombre la chica.

-La vida continúa, Neville.- dijo John poniéndose de pie nuevamente. -Lavender no está tan mal y creo que puedo darle una oportunidad.-

Y, sin decir una sola palabra más, se dirigió a la escalera que conducía a sus habitaciones. Ron lo observó retirarse. Pocos segundos después, se despidió de sus compañeros y salio de la sala común.

Lentamente fue descendiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Continuó caminando por fríos y desiertos corredores, acompañado solo por el sonido de sus propios pasos. Cuando llegó al atrio vio la puerta principal del castillo abierta de par en par. Más allá de ella se extendía una fría cubierta de nieve que cubría los terrenos hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver.

En ese momento vio que, por uno de los corredores que llegaban al atrio, aparecía una chica de cabello castaño y abrigo azul. Era Hermione Granger.

Ron se quedó donde estaba sin atreverse a moverse. La chica se acercó a él mientras guardaba un pedazo de papel en el bolsillo, si no se equivocaba el mapa del merodeador que habían construido el año pasado y del cual todos tenía una copia. La chica parecía algo pálida e insegura a medida que se acercaba, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

Ron escucho los pasos de los zapatos de la chica a medida que se acercaban a él. La verdad es que no sabía que era lo que quería. No creía poder aguantarse nuevos planteos, no justamente en ese momento.

-Hola Ron.- dijo Hermione cuando estuvo junto a él.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo Ron después de unos largos segundos durante los cuales la chica de Ravenclaw pensó que no le respondería.

La castaña se sintió aliviada, al menos Ron no rehuiría de ella. Sin embargo le parecía que su tono de voz era frío, neutro e invitaba poco al dialogo. No debería sorprenderle teniendo en cuenta como habían terminado sus últimas conversaciones.

Hermione había estado pensando durante toda la mañana que era lo que debía decirle a Ron. No era fácil pensar en las palabras para recomponer toda la situación.

-Esperaba poder hablar contigo.- dijo Hermione. -Para poder arreglar lo sucedido.-

-Podemos hablar…- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-Quería pedirte disculpas.- dijo Hermione. -Sé que mi actuación de los últimos días deja mucho que desear. Me he comportado muy mal contigo y con otras personas.-

Ron permaneció en silencio.

-Sé que no tienes porque perdonarme.- dijo Hermione tratando de llenar el silencio que se había formado. -Pero, por favor. Entiende que no he sido yo misma… no es una justificación pero…-

Hermione no quería decirle que lo amaba. Como podía decirle eso después de todo lo que había hecho. Pensaría que estaba loca. O que, como había dicho Ginny, solo buscaba su atención después de haberla perdido. Susie seguramente le diría que no se arrastrara y que tratara de conseguir pequeñas victorias. Primero mantener la relación con Ron, más adelante podría ver de que forma llegar a su corazón, sin juegos que pudieran lastimarlo. Ya había desechado como una tonta su oportunidad y ahora se manejaría con todo el cuidado del mundo.

-Me gustaría que volvamos a ser amigos.- dijo finalmente Hermione.

Ron se demoró unos instantes en responder. Realmente ahora admiraba más a Hermione. Como podía haberlo perdonado después de todo lo que él le había hecho en su mundo de origen. Era difícil perdonarla después de todas las ilusiones que se había hecho. Era mucho más difícil cuando recordaba a sus hijos y la posibilidad de que no existiera ensombrecía su corazón.

-Está bien.- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho no disminuía. No había avanzando ni un poco en su relación con Hermione, pero podía aceptar eso por ahora.

-¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?- dijo Hermione.

Ron no había respondido con el entusiasmo que esperaba, pero algo era.

-Sí.- dijo Ron. -Podemos volver a ser amigos.-

Ron observó por un momento los ojos de Hermione y notó el anhelo que había en ellos. Él la amaba, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Pero de alguna extraña manera no podía dejar de sentir desentumecimiento que lo acompañaba desde que lo había rechazado.

-Pero ahora debo irme…- dijo Ron -Adiós Hermione-

La chica de Ravenclaw lo observó alejarse hacia el exterior.

-¿Vas a los jardines?- dijo Hermione deseando poder extender el tiempo con Ron. -Puedo acompañarte.-

El pelirrojo se detuvo, dio media vuelta y la observó durante unos largos segundos.

-No. No puedes.- dijo Ron.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, viendo como Ron se alejaba por la superficie cubierta de nieve, sintiendo como sus ojos castaños se llenaban de lagrimas sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Necesitaba darle tiempo, lo entendía. Pero dolía tanto.

La castaña dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse retirando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, afuera Ron se alejaba del castillo a paso veloz. No podía permitirle a Hermione que estuviera cerca, no hoy. Generaría demasiadas preguntas que sabía que no podría responder. Y si pudiera hacerlo, quizás la alejaría de él para siempre. Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos llegó al sauce boxeador. Las ramas se agitaron suavemente al percibir su presencia, esperando que el pelirrojo se alejara o se acercara y pudiera golpearlo. Ron permaneció unos largos instantes parado sobre la nieve compactada asegurándose que nadie estuviera observando. Finalmente, tomo una larga vara y golpeo el nudo que dejaba al sauce inmóvil.

El pelirrojo caminó durante largos minutos por el oscuro túnel, para llegar, finalmente, a la casa de los gritos. El lugar estaba tal y como lo recordaba en su última visita. Numerosos muebles rotos, puertas destrozadas, manchas oscuras en el suelo que seguramente eran su sangre y la de Violet.

Con un poco de trabajo consiguió abrir una de las puertas y salio de la casa, para ser asaltado por una helada brisa de invierno. Colina abajo podía verse recortado contra el nublado cielo al pueblo de Hogsmeade con sus techos de pizarra cubiertos de nieve y sus chimeneas lanzado bocanadas de humo gris, rodeado por árboles de ramos desnudas y pinos, siempre verdes, a pesar del invierno.

Pero el objetivo de Ron no era el pueblo mágico. El pelirrojo acomodó su capa, tomo su varita y se desapareció.

Cuando se apareció, se encontraba en un pequeño bosque. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojas marrones y, al levantar la vista, pudo ver a través de las ramas, un cielo de un color gris muy similar al que había en Escocia. Sin embargo no había nieve aun y el frío no era tan penetrante, no debía serlo. Después de todo se encontraba en el extremo sur de la isla de Gran Bretaña, en East Sussex, cerca del pueblo de Little Hangleton.

Ron comenzó a caminar lentamente. Al salir del bosque pudo distinguir su primer objetivo, el cementerio.

Las lapidas de diversos tamaños se alineaban. Algunas estaban más cuidadas que otras, pero el aspecto general era de la más absoluta soledad.

-No es una muy linda imagen… ¿No es así?- dijo una voz femenina a su costado.

Ron no necesitaba voltearse para saber quien le estaba hablando.

-Para nada.- respondió Ron.

Una chica en ropas muggles con jeans y una chaqueta perfectamente a la moda, de unos diecisiete años, rubia de ojos azules se acercó a él. Era la ente, como ya era costumbre, utilizando la imagen de la hija de Neville, Alice Longbottom.

-Tu sabías que Hermione no iría conmigo.- dijo Ron.

La chica demoró unos segundos antes de responder.

-Sí.- dijo la ente y agregó con culpa en la voz. -Pero te juro tenía esperanzas de que cambiara de parecer.-

-No lo hizo.- dijo Ron con amargura.

-No debes perder las esperanzas Ron.- dijo la ente.

-No lo hago.- dijo el pelirrojo con tono neutral.

A pesar de todo todavía sentía un dolor en pecho que sabía que no se iría por un largo tiempo. Había puesto demasiadas esperanzas en ese baile y en poder acercarse a Hermione en esa ocasión para decirle como se sentía. De alguna manera todo se había convertido en una especie de burla del destino que le daba la oportunidad de hacer todo bien con su futura esposa y esta simplemente lo ignorara.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si te decía que te amaba?- dijo el ente.

-No lo sé.- dijo Ron. -Estuve tan seguro durante tanto tiempo de que me amaría… No sabría si realmente me ama, o simplemente cree que me ama… Seguramente le hubiera dicho algo terriblemente hiriente de lo cual me hubiera arrepentido. Puede ser que hayan pasado muchos años pero, ahí adentro, aun soy el mismo Ron de siempre…-

-Entonces…- dijo Alice viendo que era mejor cambiar de tema. -Veo que has decidido, continuar con tu misión.-

-Sí. Venía posponiéndolo desde hacia un tiempo.- respondió Ron y agregó después de unos segundos. -¿Y para que has venido?-

-Limpieza…- dijo enigmáticamente.

Ron sabía que no obtendría nada del ser que personificaba a la hija de Neville.

-Y para ver que no cometas ningún error.- dijo la ente. -Sé que no puedo ayudarte dándote información del futuro, ya sabes que mis superiores me han sacado todos los datos que tenía. Pero no hay ninguna regla que me impida estar por aquí mientras tu estás intentado salvar el mundo.-

Ron no respondió, se lanzo un hechizo para desilusionarse y comenzó a caminar. Cruzó una pesada puerta enrejada de hierro y comenzó a recorrer lentamente el sendero que separaba las tumbas con su varita en alto. Después de unos minutos detectó un hechizo de protección. Era una simple barrera repelente de muggles. Con precaución continuó avanzando y encontró otra barrera, esa informaba si alguien la cruzaba, por lo cual no lo hizo. No quería alertar a nadie de su presencia.

-Parece que te manejas con precaución.- dijo la ente que no tenía ninguna dificultad para verlo. -¡Bien por ti!-

-No quiero cambiar nada por ahora.- dijo Ron. -Sabes que si Voldemort no regresa no podrá deshacerse del Horcrux de John. Si las cosas fueran diferentes; ya estaría cambiando los huesos de Tom Riddle padre por los de un perro. Al menos ahora he confirmado que Voldemort y Pettigrew están por aquí cerca.-

Ron dio media vuelta y se alejó. La ente lo siguió de cerca. Los pasos de Ron lo llevaron a la mansión Riddle. La vieja casona se erguía fría y abandonada, recortada contra el cielo gris de invierno. El césped estaba seco por las heladas y seguramente, durante la primavera, regresaría a su antiguo esplendor.

No había ninguna señal que indicara que alguien habitaba el lugar: pero Ron sabía, que dentro de esa casa, se encontraban Voldemort y Peter Pettigrew. No quería encontrar a ninguno de los dos, ni a la serpiente Nagini; por lo cual bordeo la propiedad y se dirigió a su verdadero objetivo. La casucha de los Gaunt.

Después de recorrer varios cientos de metros por un descuidado camino llego al lugar donde los ancestros magos de Voldemort había residido hasta que finalmente murieron, décadas atrás. La casa se encontraba entre unos sauces que proyectaban sus ramas desnudas sobre la misma. Lucia poco acogedora, sin dudas. Las paredes estaban oscurecidas por la humedad, sin ningún rastro de pintura. La madera de las ventanas se veía gris por años de estar a la intemperie.

Ron se acercó con cuidado con su varita preparada para cualquier sorpresa.

Lo primero que encontró fue un encantamiento repelente de muggles. A continuación encontró otros encantamientos, sin duda, mucho más peligrosos.

Sin duda su hermano Bill hubiera podido desarmar esas barreras en pocos minutos; pero a él le tomaría más tiempo. Afortunadamente, todos los encantamientos le resultaban conocidos pero su falta de experiencia en el tema lo hizo demorar bastante. Pero después de una hora pudo suspender todos los hechizos protectores que le impedían ingresar.

Cuando ingreso a la casa la imagen no era muy hogareña, el descuido visible por fuera crecía en el interior y el olor a humedad parecía imposible de eliminar.

-Espero que no haya ratas.- dijo la ente.

La chica estaba parada en el centro de la habitación con los brazos a los costados con cara de no estar muy cómoda mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Entonces…- continuó la ente. -¿Cual es el plan?-

Un ratón paso junto a ella y, la ente, se levanto rápidamente uno de sus pies.

-Encontrar el anillo…- dijo Ron mientras sacaba el colmillo de basilisco. -Clavarle esto y volver a Hogwarts.-

-Parece simple.- dijo la ente. -Me imagino que tomaste en cuenta que pudiera intentar destruirte.-

-Estuve practicando oclumancia.- dijo Ron. -Con el libro que encontré en la biblioteca años atrás.-

-Que robaste de la biblioteca años atrás.- aclaró el ser. -Igualmente no has practicado demasiado, puedo darme cuenta. Tienes tus "magníficos" escudos mentales bien en alto.- la chica hizo unas comillas con los dedos y agregó dando un suspiro -Solo recuerda no permitirle entrar en tu mente como la otra vez.-

Ron observó al ente intrigado. La verdad era que no estaba interesado en sus consejos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el pelirrojo. -Realmente.-

-Tengo que seguir una serie de reglas muy estrictas.- respondió la chica. -Pero es un momento importante y nada me impide estar aquí si no delato mi presencia. Si todo sale como espero tendremos un horcrux menos y nos quedaran solo…-

-El relicario, La copa, Nagini y John.- completo Ron.

-Esos tres últimos parecen ser los más complicados.- dijo la ente.

-Me preocupa más la copa.- dijo Ron. -No quiero tener que volver a entrar a Gringotts. ¿Sigue ahí no es así?-

Hasta ahora ningún Horcrux había faltado del lugar donde se suponía que debía estar. Pero siempre era una posibilidad que la situación fuera diferente.

-Sigue ahí. Y tienes razón. Sin duda es uno de los más inaccesibles.- dijo la ente y agregó después de unos segundos. -Entonces como piensas localizar el anillo.-

Ron observó a su alrededor. No había muchos lugares para esconder algo. En ese momento recordó que la tiara despedía un leve brillo rojizo cuando se acercó a ella. Lentamente, bajo un poco los escudos mentales. Continuó observando y percibió un leve brillo rojizo que provenía de una junta del piso.

El pelirrojo levanto sus escudos otra vez se acercó al lugar donde vio la luz, se arrodillo, arrancó un panel de linóleo con capas acumuladas de suciedad, desprendió la tabla y yaciendo debajo de esta encontró el anillo. Yacía inofensivo sobre la tierra húmeda; aunque, si uno recordaba la mano de Dumbledore, era evidente que no era nada inofensivo.

-Ten cuidado Ron.- le recordó el ente a sus espaladas.

Ron no respondió. Levanto el colmillo de basilisco. El anillo comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-¡No dejes que entre a tu mente!-

La ente tenía razón podía sentir algo que intentaba entrar a su mente. Pero sabía que no era bueno esperar y descargo su golpe mientras un brillo segador lo deslumbraba. Y todo se oscureció.

Ron escuchaba voces apagadas que llegaban a él. Pero todo a su alrededor era de la más absoluta oscuridad.

Ron Weasley abrió lentamente sus ojos. El cielo estaba nublado pero, a pesar de las nubes la luz del mediodía era intensa. Las suelas de sus botas resbalaron ligeramente sobre el empedrado mojado. Estaba sentado en el escalón de entrada de una casa y, calle abajo, a unos cientos de metros podía ver los muelles de Portsmouth, con algunos barcos grises con enormes cañones anclados; y más allá, el Solent, el canal que lo separaba de la isla de Wight. Frente a él, del otro lado de la calle, podía verse una casa con el techo destruido y con enormes manchas negras saliendo de las ventanas indicando que el fuego la había consumido en un tiempo reciente.

Pero la casa no era la única podían muchos edificios más en las mismas condiciones.

Ron se puso de pie lentamente y observó a una mujer que discutía con el verdulero un hombre bastante mayor. Que, resignado, le comunicaba que no podría conseguir calabaza hasta dentro de unos cuantos días.

Junto a la verdulería podía verse una un cartel con el dibujo de un hombre en casco y uniforme, de aspecto noble pero aguerrido. Debajo del dibujo una leyenda rezaba "La madre Inglaterra te necesita. Enlístate ahora."

El pelirrojo se sacó su gorro y se paso una mano por su cabello. En ese momento sintió que alguien tiraba de manga y lo obligaba a darse la vuelta.

Frente a él tenía a una joven de unos diecisiete años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Usaba un sobretodo azul y lo observaba como si lo conociera.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Puedo ayudarte?- dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa.

-No te hagas el galán conmigo Ron.- dijo la chica.

Ron se sorprendió de que conociera su nombre. Era la primera vez que estaba en Portmouth, de echo era la primera vez que pisaba el condado de Hampshire.

-Lo lamente.- dijo Ron apenado -¿La conozco?-

-Me conoces Ron, soy Alice.- dijo la chica y agrego muy molesta. -¡Protegiste muy bien tu mente! Trajiste tu conciencia a esta fantasía y dejaste tus recuerdos atrás ¡Te dije que debías practicar más!-

-Disculpe señorita.- dijo Ron. -¿Se siente bien?-

La chica camino un par de pasos en circulo. El suave taconeó des zapatos resonó sobre la vereda, y su falda ondeo cuando volvió a encarar al pelirrojo.

-Perfectamente.- dijo la chica. -Gracias por preguntar. Déjame hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ron Weasley.- dijo el muchacho entretenido.

-¿De dónde eres?- preguntó la chica nuevamente.

-Devon.- respondió Ron.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Dónde has estado últimamente?- pregunto la chica del cabello rubio abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-Tengo veintiún años y acabo de llegar de África con el resto de mi división.- dijo Ron y agregó bromeando. -¿Acaso no se nota el bronceado de Libia?-

La chica permaneció observándolo unos largos segundos.

-¿Nunca estuviste en Escocia?- preguntó sonando desesperada.

-Creo que me confunde con alguien.- dijo Ron.

La verdad es que pensaba que a la chica le faltaba un tornillo.

-¿Qué año es?- preguntó Alice en un susurro.

-1943.- dijo Ron completamente convencido que la chica no estaba en sus cabales.

-Mira esto es diferente a la otra vez.- dijo finalmente Alice. -Si algo es diferente de esto es que Riddle no tiene un mínimo control, pero esta ilusión es inmensa. Debes buscarlo y terminar con él. Tendrás aliados y pistas sobre la misión…-

En ese momento escucho que un par de muchachos salían de la verdulería hablando animadamente. Ron se volteó y vio a un par de muchachos en uniforme color oliva. Eran sus amigos desde que había entrado al ejercito los hermanos Potter, John y Harry; y Robert Granger.

-Recuerda que no debes desviarte de la misión.- dijo la chica tomando firmemente la manga de su uniforme.

Y sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y se alejó por la calle.

-¡Ey! ¡Quien es la nueva conquista Donjuán!- dijo Bobby observando a la chica con sus ojos azules. -No está nada mal.-

Ron dio observó la chica alejándose. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea.

-Creo que le falta un tornillo.- respondió Ron.

-Nunca te metas con una chica que le falta un tornillo a menos que no sepa donde buscarte.- dijo John sacado una manzana de una bolsa de arpillera y arrojándosela al pelirrojo.

-Jamás.- dijo Ron atrapando la manzana en el aire.

-Así que son todos unos avezados con las damas.- dijo Harry riendo y acomodando sus anteojos. -Recuerda John que crecimos juntos.-

John frunció el ceño y le lanzó a su hermano una pera.

-Y no me he podido librar de ti.- mascullo John y agregó. -No es que me quejé.-

En ese momento escucharon el rugido de unos motores. Levantaron la vista y vieron pasar a un par de cazas. Debajo de las alas podía verse la escarapela británica.

-Spitfires.- dijo Bobby mientras observaba como se elevaban los aviones. -Seguramente van a patrullar el canal.-

-Espero…- dijo Harry sombríamente. -Si los Nazis estuvieran lanzando un ataque seguramente serían más.-

-Espero que no.- dijo Ron de igual humor que su amigo. -No quiero volver a ver algo como el Blitz otra vez… fíjate como quedó esta ciudad.-

Los cuatro muchachos comenzaron a caminar calle arriba.

-Igualmente no hay nada que podamos hacer.- dijo Harry acomodando su morral y agregó. -Tenemos que alcanzar un tren o no llegaremos a tiempo a Winchester. No se ustedes pero no quiero tener que pasar el resto de la guerra en el calabozo.-

-Especialmente cuando no se sabe cuanto va a durar.- dijo Bobby. -¿Cuanto creen? ¿Cuatro años más? ¿Diez? ¿Quién sabe?-

Lentamente fueron avanzando por las calles, esquivando personas y autos, para, finalmente, llegar a la estación de trenes de Portmouth. El tren esperaba en el anden, la negra locomotora largaba bocanadas de negro humo. Ni bien se sentaron en sus butacas el silbato anunció la partida.

-Entonces…- dijo Ron mientras intentaba tragar un gran pedazo de manzana -¿Para que creen que nos hayan llamado?-

Afuera podían verse campos cultivados y algunos aviones surcando el cielo de la campiña de Hampshire.

-No tengo idea.- dijo Bobby pasando una mano por su cabello castaño.

-Fue algo precipitado.- dijo Harry. -El capitán no tenía la más mínima idea…-

En ese momento pasaron unas adolescentes que los observaron y lanzaron una risitas tontas antes de continuar.

-"Aquí esta solo para cumplir ordenes Potter, no para cuestionarlas"- dijo John imitando un acento de Lancastershire. -"Lo único que quiero escuchar es: Sí capitán Longbottom"-

Los otros tres chicos lanzaron una carcajada. El capitán Frank Longbottom era conocido por ser bastante inflexible en su puesto. Sin embargo era un buen sujeto que se preocupaba por los hombres bajo su mando.

-Quizás es porque nos las arreglamos para llegar hasta aquí…- dijo Bobby y agregó sombríamente. -Sobrevivimos a ese condenado desierto mientras intentaban matarnos los Alemanes y los Italianos. Y los mandamos de vuelta al otro lado del mediterráneo…-

-Quizás porque somos unos completos lunáticos.- dijo Harry.

-Nunca te olvides de eso.- dijo John

-Es verdad.- dijo Ron sin poner en duda la palabra de su amigo. Más de una vez habían escapado por lo pelos de una muerte segura.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Bobby se arremangó el brazo derecho y acomodó unas vendas. No era el único que tenía alguna herida. Todos tenían unas cuantas en su haber, afortunadamente la suerte había estado de su lado y ninguna había resultado mortal.

Veinte minutos después el tren se detuvo el guarda paso por el vagón en el cual se encontraban anunciando la estación.

-¡Winchester!- dijo el hombre mientras salía por la portezuela al extremo del vagón.

Los cuatro muchachos se pusieron de pie y bajaron del tren.

La estación era más pequeña de lo que esperaban y estaba rodeada de un par de colinas cubiertas de espesa vegetación.

-¡Estación Waterloo!- gritó el guarda anunciando el destino de la formación. -¡Parando en todas las estaciones!-

A continuación sopló su silbato agito un pañuelo, entro nuevamente a uno de los vagones y el tren continuó su marcha.

El tren se alejó despidiendo una negra columna de humo que era cortada solamente por algunos puentes que cruzaban sobre las vías.

Ron y sus amigos tomaron sus escasas pertenecías y buscaron la salida de la estación. Debían reconocer que el pueblo era bastante pintoresco.

-Y ahora… ¿a donde?- preguntó John.

Ninguno de los cuatro sabía como llegar a su destino, la base del ejercito situada a pocos kilómetros del pueblo.

-Miren ahí…- dijo Harry.

Justo a la salida de la estación se encontraba estacionado un jeep pintado de verde. Al volante se encontraba sentado un soldado leyendo un diario y fumando un cigarrillo. Los cuatro se acercaron al hombre que no se percato de su presencia hasta que estuvieron a pocos pasos de él

-Buenos días soldado- saludó Ron y a continuación preguntó. -¿Tienes idea de cómo llegar a la base?-

El muchacho debía tener unos cuantos años menos que ellos, se notaba perfectamente que no debía hacer más de seis meses que usaba el uniforme. Levantó la vista de su diario y observó las insignias del pelirrojo.

-Buenos días sargento.- dijo el muchacho nerviosamente haciendo la veña.

A continuación se volvió a los demás.

-Sargento… Sargento… y ¿Sargento?- dijo Dennis pareciendo divertido que todos tuvieran el mismo rango.

-¿Gracioso verdad?- dijo Bobbie sin causarle ninguna gracia.

-Lo lamento, sargento.- dijo el muchacho enrojeciendo ligeramente. -Mi nombre es Dennis Creevey, soy su conductor. Los he estado esperando para llevarlos a la base ni bien llegaran.-

Los cuatro se miraron entre si algo sorprendidos. Ese tipo de recibimiento no era usual, al menos no para personas de su rango.

-¿Esperando?- dijo Harry intrigado.

-El capitán Longbottom llamó diciendo que llegarían en el tren de las once.- dijo el soldado y agregó después de unos segundos. -¿Ustedes son los cuatro hombres de la 50a de Northumberland que envió desde Portsmouth?-

Los cuatro se observaron nuevamente intrigados. Ellos pertenecían precisamente a esa división de infantería.

-Somos nosotros.- dijo Ron después de un par de segundos. -A menos que haya enviado a alguien más.-

Pero eran los únicos militares presentes en la estación además de Dennis.

-Muy bien.- dijo el muchacho mientras encendía su vehiculo. -Tengo ordenes de llevarlos a la base ni bien lleguen.-

Los cuatro se arrojaron sus bolsos dentro del vehiculo y se subieron a la parte de atrás.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo al principio, pero después de quince minutos era evidente que estaban cada vez más cerca de su destino. Camiones pintados de verde transitaban el camino en un sentido y otro, algunos cargados de cajas, otros, con hombres en la parte de atrás.

Ron no pudo evitar que su mente rememorara tiempos mejores, antes de la guerra. Podía recordar perfectamente la casa de sus padres en la campiña de Devon, justo afuera del pueblo de Ottery Saint Cachpole. Recordaba la cocina de su madre, donde siempre había alguna olla burbujeando, desprendiendo aromas irresistibles; el campo de futbol, en el cual jugaba con sus hermanos; incluso el cobertizo de su padre donde intentaba arreglar toda clase de cosas con resultados ciertamente cuestionables.

Debía reconocer que había tenido una buena infancia, el dinero siempre escaseaba pero el cariño sobraba. Nada le había faltado nunca ni a él, ni sus hermanos. Pero, para ese, solo sus padres quedaban en la casa en la cual se había criado.

Los seis hermanos habían sido desperdigados por todos los rincones del mundo. Solo Ginny, su hermana menor y la más mimada de todos, había permanecido más tiempo bajo el ala materna. Pero su madre le había dicho, en su última carta, que ahora estaba trabajando en un periódico de Londres.

A Ron le costaba creer que en tres años apenas había a su familia una vez. La última vez había sido después de Dunkerque, a comienzos de la guerra. Solo fue por una semana, después lo habían enviado a África.

Pero si algo tenía que agradecer de esa maldita guerra era que había encontrado buenos amigos. En Bélgica había conocido a los hermanos Potter. Eran dos de los sujetos en los que más confiaba en la vida; además de Robert Granger el cual se había unido a ellos en Egipto un año después. Los cuatro habían ganado sus rangos y el respeto de muchos a cometer puras locuras con suerte.

Sin embargo la guerra no era algo glorioso como la describían en los libros y los panfletos. Habían perdido la cuenta de los compañeros que habían caído en batalla junto a él. Y más de una vez habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes de toda una partida de decenas. Puede ser que tuvieran suerte de sobrevivir, pero no la suerte de poder evitar ver el resultado de las batallas y sus consecuencias. Tampoco ninguno hablaba, ni hablaría, de los hombres que habían muerto en sus manos.

Ahora estaban nuevamente en Inglaterra y, a pesar de haber ganado en África, la guerra no daba señales de terminar.

En ese momento Ron volvió a la realidad estaban llegando a las barracas de Winchester.

-Síganme por favor.- dijo Dennis descendiendo del vehiculo, evidentemente con todas las intenciones de terminar con las ordenes asignadas lo antes posible.

Los cuatro siguieron a Dennis a lo largo de varios corredores hasta llegar a un patio interno. Dentro, el edificio ardía de actividad. Habían hombres y mujeres caminado de un lado para el otro.

Entraron a otro corredor y, finalmente, Dennis se detuvo. En uno de los costados, delante de la ventana había un escritorio con una chica bastante bonita vistiendo uniforme revisando unos papeles.

-Aguarden aquí un momento.- dijo el muchacho.

Pero, antes de que Dennis pudiera ir a informar a su superior que había llevado a cabo la tarea asignada, se abrió una puerta y vieron salir de ella a un hombre en uniforme con insignias de coronel. Debería tener más de cuarenta años; cabello castaño encanecido alrededor de las orejas; una presencia imponente, a pesar de que no era demasiado alto; y una mirada severa.

La verdad es que a Ron, por alguna razón, le daba un poco de miedo. Sin embargo los ojos azules del hombre observaron a hacia ellos sorprendidos.

-¿Papá?- dijo Bobby como si no pudiera creerlo. -Quiero decir… coronel Granger.-

John, Harry y Ron se observaron entre ellos muy sorprendidos.

-¿Bobby?- dijo el hombre sonriendo ampliamente.

El padre del muchacho se acercó a su hijo y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí.- dijo el coronel Granger pareciendo muy feliz. -¿Le has escrito a tu madre diciendo que regresabas Robert?-

-Le he escrito, señor.- respondió Bobby y agregó volviéndose a sus amigos. -Estos son muy Harry y John Potter; y Ron Weasley son mis amigos desde que me enviaron a África… Les presento a mi padre, el coronel Patrick Granger.-

El hombre se volvió a los amigos de su hijo. Los tres se pusieron firmes e hicieron la veña.

-Descansen muchachos.- dijo el hombre después de responder al saludo. -¿Entonces que es lo que hacen aquí?-

-Son los hombres que me envío a buscar coronel.- respondió Dennis antes de que los demás pudieran hacerlo.

El rostro de Patrick se ensombreció.

-Puede retirarse Creevey.- dijo el padre de Bobby seriamente. -Ustedes vengan conmigo.-

Los cuatro los siguieron a preguntándose por el extraño cambio de humor del hombre.

El despacho del coronel Granger era bastante amplio e iluminado, todo lo que se veía dentro de él parecía tener una función. No había cuadros, ni espadas colgadas, ni nada de lo que Ron hubiera esperado encontrar solo un pequeño espejo en una de las paredes, un perchero de madera, un cómodo sofá y, en el escritorio, un portarretratos que estaba volteado hacía la posición donde se sentaría el hombre, por lo que Ron no pudo ver quienes se encontraban en la foto.

El hombre se sentó detrás de su escritorio y permaneció unos muy largos segundos en silencio.

-Me encuentro en una situación un tanto delicada.- dijo finalmente el coronel. -Tengo una misión para cumplir, aquí en casa. El problema es que Inteligencia no se está haciendo cargo y mis superiores no quisieron darme comandos para llevarla a cabo. La respuesta oficial es que todos están operando tras las líneas enemigas recolectando información para una operación importante que llevaremos a cabo el año próximo. Eso es basura, la verdad es que no quieren poner sus cuellos en juego por esto…-

El padre de Bobby se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana que tenía a su derecha.

-Por eso me vi obligado a llamar a algunas personas.- continuó el coronel. -Un viejo conocido mío, el general De Boer, me prometió conseguirme un par de hombres. Ayer me dijo que había conseguido un par de… ¿Cómo fue que dijo? "Locos temerarios con tendencias suicidas en el 50a…" que me los enviaría esta mañana y aquí están.-

Bobby parecía bastante pálido. Mientras tanto su padre volvió a sentarse. Y lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Quién de ustedes fue el que se infiltro en una formación alemana, trepó a un panzer abrió la escotilla y tiro granadas dentro?- preguntó el hombre.

-Ese soy yo señor.- dijo Ron muy nervioso.

-¿Quiénes derribaron a un caza desde la cima de una duna mientras los estaba ametrallando?-

-Nosotros señor.- dijeron los hermanos Potter al unísono.

-Y me imagino que fue usted Granger el que detuvo a cincuenta hombres con un fusil, desde un minarete en Trípoli a pesar de que lo ordenaron abandonar la posición.- dijo el hombre enrojeciendo de ira.

-Ese… ese fui yo, señor.- dijo cuya piel se veía algo verde ahora.

El hombre observó severamente a su hijo, y agregó volviéndose a los otros tres. No podía creer que de los dieciocho mil hombres del 50 de Northumberland tenia que enviarle justamente a su hijo y a sus amigos.

-Al final del corredor están las cocinas.- dijo el hombre. -Vayan a buscar algo para comer… Usted se queda Granger.-

Los tres saludaron se retiraron y cerraron la puerta. Ni bien se alejaron un paso escucharon la voz del padre de Bobby.

-¡Se puede saber que demonios estabas pensando!- grito el hombre. -¡Tu madre y tu hermana están muertas de preocupación y a ti se te ocurre jugar al héroe! ¡Los únicos héroes que conozco están todos muertos por su propia estupidez!-

Los tres comenzaron a alejarse en dirección al lugar que les había indicado el padre de su amigo.

-Creo que Bobby tardara un poco.- dijo Harry conteniendo una sonrisa.

La mujer que estaba a cargo de las cocinas era bastante amable y a Ron le recordó un poco a su madre, al decirles que estaban muy flacos. En pocos minutos les preparo unos gigantescos sándwiches de pollo que devoraron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Extraño la comida de mi madre.- dijo Ron sintiéndose satisfecho.

-Yo, más que nada, la tarta de melaza de mi madre.- dijo Harry. -Creo que no hay ninguna que se compare en todo Somerset, que estoy diciendo, en toda Inglaterra.-

-El pastel de chocolate.- dijo John. -En realidad creo que comería cualquier cosa que no viniera en una lata…-

Pero la charla sobre comida fue interrumpida cuando las puertas de la cocina se abrieron era el coronel Granger y su hijo.

-Síganme los tres.- dijo el hombre simplemente.

Los tres se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y caminaron detrás del hombre.

-Lo que van a escuchar no debe salir de aquí.- dijo el coronel. -Tenemos indicios de que los Nazis están preparando una operación aquí mismo en Inglaterra. Suponemos que es un equipo pequeño, intentando hacer algo de gran daño, como asesinar a alguna figura importante del gobierno. Hasta ayer solo eran rumores que provenían del continente. Y algunos así lo consideran, yo tengo el presentimiento que es verdad.-

Sus pasos los estaban llevando nuevamente al despacho del coronel.

-Deben haber unos cuantos espías operando en Inglaterra desde el comienzo de la guerra, señor.- dijo John. -¿Por qué este es tan importante?-

-Buena pregunta Potter.- dijo el coronel esbozando una sonrisa enigmática. -Pero creo que no soy el más indicado para responder.-

El hombre abrió la puerta de su despacho. Sin embargo no estaba desocupado. En el sofá cruzada de piernas se encontraba una chica muy hermosa, de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y que vestía muy elegante con falda, blusa, chaqueta, zapatos y sombrero perfectamente combinados que se veían muy costosos pero realzaban la ya de por si interesante figura de la chica. Además tenía un collar y aros de perlas que se veían genuinos.

-Les presento a Pansy Parkinson.- dijo el padre de Bobby. -Estos son los sargentos Weasley, Granger, Potter y Potter.-

John, Harry y Bobby tenían una expresión que era digna de una foto. Ron estaba muy sorprendido, el conocía muy bien a la mujer que tenía delante.

-Encantada de conocerlo sargento Weasley.- dijo Pansy estrechando su mano.

Algo en la mirada y la sonrisa de la chica le decía que se callara la boca.

Pansy saludó al resto de los hombres.

Ron por su parte no podía creer a quien estaba viendo. Pansy Parkinson era más que una simple conocida: Era de su familia.

De echo era su prima segunda por el lado de su madre. Había ido al colegio con el desde que tenían seis años. Sin embargo sus familias no se llevaban muy bien, su padre era un estirado que consideraba que cualquier persona que tuviera aunque sea dos chelines menos que él era basura de los zapatos. Con sus amigos, Malfoy y Nott creían que podían hacer cualquier cosa. Una vez cuando eran jóvenes había intentado propasarse con una chica del pueblo y su padre, el siempre tranquilo Arthur Weasley, lo envió al hospital. El viejo oficial de policía del pueblo Alastor Moody había tomado el lado de su padre, y Parkinson estaba furioso.

Sin embargo Pansy era diferente al resto de su familia; era muy amable con todo el mundo. Un día su padre la encontró jugando con Ron y Ginny afuera de la escuela cuando tenían siete años, le dio una buena tunda. Más tarde, cuando le contaron a su padre, supieron la razón de la furia del señor Parkinson. Sin embargo Pansy tenía un carácter un rebelde, no dejó de ser su amiga y de hecho se llevaba muy bien con su hermana.

Ahora, después de tres años, la veía en este lugar luciendo impecable.

-La señorita Parkinson acaba de regresar de Alemania.- dijo el padre de Bobby.

.¿Alemania?- dijo Ron todavía algo aturdido.

-La señorita Parkinson es una espía Weasley.- explico el coronel Granger. -Ha vuelto, después de unos cuantos problemas con nosotros trayendo información.-

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: Pansy Parkinson una espía.

-Lamentablemente no me han tomado muy enserio… a excepción del coronel Granger por supuesto.- dijo Pansy.

El padre de Bobby le hizo una señal para que continúe.

-Permítanles que les explique la situación.- dijo la chica. -Como deben saber los Nazis han estado desarrollando toda clase de tecnologías desde antes de la guerra para obtener una ventaja que les permita resolver el conflicto a su favor. Hitler no descarta ninguna idea por más descabellada que sea.-

La chica hizo una pausa.

-Mi misión era infiltrarme, y estar cerca de algún alto miembro del gobierno.- continuó Pansy. -En mi caso fui la niñera de los hijos un general alemán.-

-Por que no tuve una niñera así.- le susurró John a Ron.

-Te aseguro, galán, que no es divertido intentar sacarte de encima las manos de un gordo sudoroso, que piensa que, porque cuidas a sus hijos, tu trasero dominio publico.- dijo Pansy. -De cualquier manera funciono bien, cuando buscaba espías era entre las amantes de mi empleador y no en la niñera que quería cortarle los testículos si se propasaba. En esos tres años no saque nada, hasta una fiesta oficial, con toda la pompa en una casa de fin de semana en Bavaria, a la cual tuve que ir para cuidar a los niños. Conseguí escabullirme y escuchar una conversación secreta entre uno de los acólitos de Hitler y un sujeto bastante extraño. Su nombre era Grindelwald…-

Por alguna razón el nombre le resultaba familiar a Ron y le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Era muy extraño. El Nazi parecía bastante sorprendido de verlo y asustado. Lo trataba con un gran respeto y lo llamaba Lord. También le dijo que no era un lugar para hablar que las paredes escuchaban. El hombre primero río, después dijo que no le importaba que sabía que era el único mago en la propiedad y que los de su clase no podía hacer nada para interferir en sus planes.-

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron intrigados.

-Ahora les explicó…- dijo Pansy. -Continué investigando… pensé que el mago era una especie de código para alguna unidad secreta; pero no es así. Me costó bastante, tuve que arrastrarme por una alcantarilla de Berlín, y casi termino muerta en una docena de veces, pero pude llegar al fondo del asunto y obtener los copias documentos que necesitaba.-

Los cuatro muchachos no perdían palabra de lo que decía la chica.

-Les dije que buscaban tecnologías para obtener ventaja en la guerra.- dijo Pansy. -Pero no es solo eso… han estado intentando obtener control de poderes sobrenaturales… hay muchos sujetos lo suficientemente chiflados como para intentar contactar demonios, buscar el arca de la alianza, el santo grial y quien sabe cuantas cosas más. Entre todo ese cúmulo de cosas han estado intentado obtener magia. Y si bien no pudieron producirla contactaron a alguien que sí… O al menos eso creen. Leí cosas que no podía creerlo siquiera.-

-Déjame adivinar.- dijo Bobby. -Este sujeto lunático del apellido raro.-

-Grindelwald.- dijo Pansy y agregó. -Por lo que leí en ese archivo es porque estoy aquí. Parece que este mago cree que no puede entrar en Inglaterra por una especie de campo que no le permite aparecerse con su magia. Por eso le pidió a Hitler que le prestara uno de sus submarinos para que un equipo de los suyos pudiera entrar a Inglaterra y contactar a un grupo de Ingleses, magos también, que trabajan para él. De hecho por las fechas que vi llegaron ayer.-

-Perdóneme señorita.- dijo Harry. -Pero lo que nos está contando es difícil de creer.-

Pansy enrojeció ligeramente.

-Mis superiores no me creyeron una sola palabra cuando les envíe la información.- dijo Pansy molesta. -Pero este sujeto Grindelwald me helo la sangre, miren que he visto a sujetos que no merecen llamarse hombres. Pero este me preocupo. Por eso arme mis valijas, le dije entre lagrimas a la esposa del general que estaba cansada de que su marido intentara abusar de mi decencia y que me volvía a mi hogar a las afueras de Breslau. Después de eso volví aquí… nadie me creyó y estuve golpeando puertas hasta que encontré al coronel Granger.-

-Opino lo mismo que mi hermano.- dijo John. -Es un poco difícil de creer…- y agregó con una sonrisa -Aunque si tu lo dices encanto no tengo problema.-

Pansy observó a John molesta.

-Que esos sujetos crean que son magos no significa que lo sean.- dijo Pansy seriamente. -Lo importante es que están aquí y que van a tratar de golpear a Inglaterra de alguna manera. Lamentablemente no tengo idea de donde puedan estar exactamente.-

Con esa última frase Pansy terminó su explicación. Los seis quedaron en silencio. Durante unos largos momentos. Afuera podía verse a través de los cristales el ir y venir de los soldados.

-Creo que en eso puedo ayudar yo.- dijo el coronel Granger rompiendo el silencio.

Los cinco observaron al padre de Bobby.

-Unos de mis hombres capturaron a un alemán mientras patrullaban.- lo están trayendo aquí mientras hablamos. -Me acaban de informar, síganme.-

Los cinco siguieron al coronel por una serie de corredores, no paso más de un minuto cuando vieron que un par de soldados arrastraban a un sujeto esposado que vociferaba en alemán. Pansy, inmediatamente, se detuvo.

-Esperen.- dijo la chica. -Ese sujeto no puede verme.-

-Le aseguro que no lo vamos a dejar ir a ninguna parte.- dijo el coronel Granger. -Y no parece hablar inglés así que la necesitamos.-

Ron mientras tanto observaba al hombre que era arrastrado. La verdad era que vestía extraño. Tenía una tunica negra de amplias mangas que lo cubría del cuello a la cabeza.

-Consíganse a alguien más.- respondió la chica firmemente. -Llámenme paranoica si quieren pero no me importa. Puede ser que tenga que volver a Alemania y no quiero tomar riesgos de que ese sujeto escape e informe quien soy realmente.-

Los dos soldados entraron a una habitación y salieron pocos segundos después.

Uno se acercó a ellos.

-Ya tenemos al prisionero maniatado y bajo vigilancia señor.- dijo el soldado a Patrick Granger.

-Muy bien.- dijo el hombre. -¿Usted lo capturo Macmillan?-

-Si, señor.- respondió el muchacho. -Fue algo extrañamente estúpido, este sujeto estaba mirando un espejo y hablando en alemán solo al costado de un camino. Estaba tan concentrado que no notó que me acerque. Cuando terminó de hablar bajo el espejo, aparecí por atrás y le di un culatazo…- y agregó. -Solo le encontramos esto.- y a continuación le entrego una vara de madera de unos treinta centímetros. -El espejo se rompió y lo dejamos donde estaba.-

El padre de Bobby tomo la vara y la observó durante unos segundos.

-Puede retirarse.- dijo finalmente y agregó volviéndose al resto. -Síganme.-

Mientras caminaban Ron aprovechó para cruzar unas palabras con Pansy.

-Así que ahora no me conoces.- susurró Ron.

-Claro que te conozco, Ronnie. Y estoy muy contenta de verte.- respondió con una sonrisa y agregó seriamente. -Pero en este negocio es mejor mantener tu vida personal y amistades en secreto… por el bien de la gente que quieres.-

Patrick se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

-Necesitamos alguien que hable alemán… Que pueda dar la cara.- dijo el hombre y sin más continuó caminando.

Como no les había ordenado que se quedaran ahí los muchachos y Pansy lo siguieron. Salieron del edificio y entraron a uno que estaba justo enfrente. Era de ladrillos al igual que el resto, pero tenía unas cuantas antenas elevándose desde el techo y cables que llegaban a él.

Ni bien entraron vieron un amplia sala donde decenas de hombres y mujeres, todos uniformados, sentados en escritorios trabajando con radios captando comunicaciones y emitiendo mensajes. Las voces reales se mezclaban con otras etéreas y distorsionadas que hablaban en más acentos de los que

Se acercó a ellos una mujer rubia, de anteojos, que debería tener poco menos de treinta años, muy bonita que vestía de uniforme.

-Coronel Granger.- dijo respetuosamente mientas hacia la veña. -Un gusto verlo por aquí. ¿Necesita hacer alguna transmisión?.-

-No en esta ocasión Comandante Rydberg.- respondió el padre de Bobby respondiendo al saludo. -Tengo que interrogar a un prisionero. Esperaba que pudiera conseguirme alguien que sepa hablar alemán perfectamente. Por esas casualidades, ¿usted habla?-

-Lamentablemente solo danés.- respondió la mujer. -Tengo alguien que habla alemán perfectamente, entiende todos los localismos y dobles sentidos… pero… no estoy segura- por alguna razón la mujer parecía algo indecisa -Aguarde un momento por favor.-

La mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a alguien entre las personas que estaban trabajando. Finalmente, se alejo en busca del traductor.

-No se que demonios ocurre con este lugar.- susurro John. -Todas las mujeres que hay son unas muñecas… tenemos una de cabello oscuro…- el muchacho hizo un gesto hacia Pansy que en ese momento se encontraba junto al padre de Bobby -Aquí tenemos una rubia solo falta una pelirroja.-

-Y una castaña.- agregó Ron riendo.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban y volvieron su mirada al frente. Vieron venir a la mujer del cabello rubio seguida por una chica pelirroja, muy bonita, que vestía uniforme, llevaba el cabello atado en un rodete y lucía el rango de cabo en sus hombros.

-Ese primor es lo que llamo una Pelirroja.- dijo John observando de arriba a bajo a la chica. -Acabo de conocer a la próxima señora Potter.-

John inconcientemente lo había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la todos lo escucharan; incluida la chica, que esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y levantó su mano izquierda para mostrar un anillo de compromiso que descansaba en su anular.

Sus amigos rápidamente lanzaron una carcajada. Pansy, parecía tener problemas para no reírse.

-Parece que alguien te ganó de mano campeón.- dijo Bobby riendo. -Esa chica está reservada.-

John entrecerró sus ojos y observó a su amigo pareciendo algo molesto.

-No te preocupes por ellos.- dijo Pansy a la pelirroja -Están un poco desesperados después de pasar dos años en el desierto solo acompañados por camellos. Pero son pura cháchara.-

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa. Y saludo al coronel llevando su mano a la frente.

-Para los que no la conocen; les presentó a Susan Bones.- dijo Rydberg. -Es mi mejor traductora.-

Ron tenía la extraña sensación de que la conocía de alguna parte. No podía recordar donde o cuando la había visto; pero no pudo evitar sentir un instantáneo cariño por la pelirroja.

Patrick Granger observó a la chica que tenía frente a él.

-¿Realmente eres tan buena Susan?- dijo el padre de Hermione.

-Creo que lo soy, señor.- dijo la chica sonrojándose.

Parecía que los dos ya se conocían. No era tan descabellado, después de todo trabajan en el mismo lugar.

-Tenemos que interrogar a un prisionero.- dijo el padre de Bobby seriamente. -No digo que vaya a ser algo agradable, nunca se sabe que puede terminar ocurriendo.- y agregó volviéndose a Rydberg -Preferiría que fuera un hombre o alguien de más edad.-

Pero la chica no quería dejar pasar su oportunidad.

-Puedo hacerlo señor. Mi padre trabajó en la embajada Británica en Alemania hasta antes de la guerra.- dijo Susan firmemente. -Fui a la escuela en Alemania y viví casi toda mi vida en Berlín, excepto las vacaciones. Sé hablar Alemán tan bien como Inglés. Y le aseguro que puedo hacer este trabajo hasta el final; no me gusta alardear pero soy la más indicada.-

Patrick parecía dudarlo y demoró un par de segundos en tomar su decisión.

-Muy bien Bones…- dijo el padre de Bobby lanzando un suspiro. -Estás dentro.-

La chica parecía bastante contenta con le dieran la oportunidad.

-Y si me permite señor.- dijo Rydberg. -Quizás sería bueno que se llevara a alguien para descifrar códigos… puede resultarle útil.-

Patrick observó a la mujer como si no le agradara lo que quisiera decir. El silencio fue llenado por el murmullo incesante y las voces distorsionadas por las ondas de radio.

-Sabe que es la mejor, señor.- agregó la mujer.

El hombre demoró unos segundos en responder.

-Muy bien llámela- dijo a regañadientes.

La mujer dio media vuelta, salio de la habitación y regresó un par de minutos después. Pero no venía sola, estaba seguida por una chica que debería tener la misma edad que Ron. De cabello castaño algo enmarañado, ojos del mismo color e impecable uniforme. Todo enmudeció para Ron no escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, ni las que provenían de los operadores de radios. No podía creerlo, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en todo su vida. Y la sensación de que la conocía era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido con Susan. Prácticamente podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras la veía avanzar lentamente hacía ellos.

Los pocos segundos que les tomaron llegar hasta ellos se hicieron interminables para el pelirrojo. Cuando estaba a mitad de distancia del amplio salón, la vio sonreír hacia ellos. Y no pudo evitar responder a la sonrisa. La chica comenzó a correr hacía ellos pero, paso junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo del cabello castaño.

-¡Bobby!- dijo la chica muy emocionada.

Ron frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos molesto. Su amigo no le había dicho que tuviera ninguna chica esperando por él en casa.

-¡Estás de vuelta!- dijo la chica entre lagrimas mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del mucho del muchacho.

-Tranquila Hermie.- dijo Bobby estrujando a la chica. -A mi me alegra mucho volver a verte hermana.-

Ron suspiró de alivió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. El desgraciado se tenía bien guardado que tenía una hermana bonita.

-¡Me tenías muy preocupada Robert Granger!- dijo la chica separándose de su hermano. -¿Te piensas que esas miserables cartas que envías servían para mantenernos tranquilos? ¡Estuviste dos años fuera de casa! Mamá estaba enferma de la preocupación.-

-Lo lamento…- dijo Bobby lamentado haber preocupado a su familia. -A veces… no había nada bueno para escribir…-

Ron sabía que era mejor no recordar muchas de las cosas que habían pasado.

Bobby se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-Chicos les presento a mi hermana… Hermione.- dijo el muchacho. -Estos son Ron, Harry y John son mis amigos.-

La chica se quedó observando a Ron un par de segundos antes de reaccionar.

-Encantada de conocerte…- dijo Hermione estrechando la mano de Ron.

Los dos sintieron una descarga eléctrica cuando sus manos entraron en contacto. Hermione estaba algo aturdida y muy confundida, no podía quitarse esa sensación del pecho.

-Y está es Pansy Parkinson estará con nosotros un tiempo.- dijo el padre de Hermione.

-Encantada.- dijo Hermione fríamente cruzándose de brazos observándola de arriba abajo. No le gustaba esa chica, que aparecía con sus perlas, sus manos de manicura, y su ropa tan elegante como costosa; pareciendo una modelo de catalogo. No pudo evitar observar a la chica y a Ron después preguntándose si no estaría interesada en él. Por alguna razón eso le molestaba y mucho.

La chica del cabello oscuro la observo entretenida. Parecía que la castaña se sentía amenazada por ella.

Susan por su parte estaba bastante sorprendida. Hermione era su amiga desde que había llegado, y siempre había sido muy amable con todo el mundo. Y no sabía bien por que, pero no le parecía que Pansy fuera una mala chica. De echo tenía la extraña sensación de que la conocía de antes a ella y más aun a esos muchachos. No creía que eso fuera posible; pero no podía quitarse de encima esa idea.

-Dejen las presentaciones para después.- dijo el coronel Granger seriamente, y agregó dirigiéndose a su hija. -Estamos en tarea oficial aquí.-

Hermione parecía algo sorprendida. Desde que había sido asignada a Winchester su padre iba a visitarla seguido y se comportaba con ella como siempre lo había hecho.

-Entiendo, señor.- dijo finalmente.

El grupo se desplazó nuevamente hacia el lugar donde estaba aguardando el prisionero para ser interrogado. Rydberg le pidió al coronel Granger poder acompañar a las chicas bajo su mando y el hombre aceptó.

Conocía a Rydberg y sabía que era de confiar y su presencia sin duda resultaría de más ayuda que una molestia. Además estaba trabajando con los recursos que disponía, si sus superiores se hubieran preocupado por ayudarlo. No tendría que involucrar a ninguna de estas personas.

-Hermione, Parkinson y Rydberg ustedes aguarden en la habitación de observación.- dijo el padre de los hermanos. -El resto conmigo… Bones, esto no será una charla amistosa. Te sentaras junto a mi y traducirás exactamente lo que digo y lo que dice, no te acercaras al sujeto ni pasaras las manos sobre la mesa, no tomaras notas de ningún tipo, no puedes llevar ningún objeto punzante, no puedes dejar nada en esa habitación.-

A pesar de su determinación anterior la chica parecía algo nerviosa. Los gritos del hombre se escuchaban a pesar de la puerta cerrada. La mujer del cabello rubio se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros maternalmente.

-Recuerda mantenerte firme, Susie.- dijo la mujer. -Puede ser que el coronel haga las preguntas pero será tu voz la que este hombre escuche y entienda. Tu eres la que manda en esa conversación y recuerda que no estarás sola ahí dentro y yo estaré observando todo desde el otro lado del cristal.-

-Si, comandante.- dijo Susan.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?- preguntó la mujer.

-Que va a matarnos a todos.- dijo Susan sin poder evitar sonar algo nerviosa.

-Ya le gustaría- dijo la mujer. -¿Reconoces el dialecto?-

-Alemán del norte.- respondió la pelirroja con seguridad y agregó después de unos segundos. -Prusiano… si no me equivoco. Pero puede estar fingiendo el acento.-

-Bien.- dijo Rydberg. -Así debes pensar, algunas cosas te las dirá y otras debes intuirlas. Todo eso debes comunicárselo al coronel Granger ¿Estás lista?-

-Lo estoy.- dijo la chica.

Alexandra Rydberg se veía como una especie de madre sustituta para las chicas bajo su mando. A pesar de que a veces debía ser firme, le recordaba mucho a su trabajo como profesora de Matemáticas.

La chica pelirroja lanzó un suspiro, se acomodó el uniforme y controló su rodete. Finalmente siguió a los cuatro muchachos y al padre de su amiga.

Cuando entró a la habitación notó que no tenía ventanas, las paredes estaban cubiertas de azulejos rectangulares verdes, que le recordaban mucho a los de los subterráneos de Londres. Una lámpara de metal con un gran bombillo iluminaba la estancia y un espejo falso separaba la sala de interrogatorios de la sala de observación. En el centro había una mesa cuadrada de madera desgastada, de un lado había dos sillas y del otro se encontraba sentado un hombre bastante alto de cabello castaño claro, de rostro transfigurado por el odio y unos ojos azules que desprendían una tremenda furia.

Además del hombre habían dos soldados, uno en cada esquina, que permanecían inmutables. El coronel Granger les indicó que esperaran en la puerta. A continuación Ron, Harry, John y el hermano de su amiga se ubicaron estratégicamente en la habitación preparados para detener al hombre si era necesario.

Susan recordó lo que le había dicho su comandante e intento comportarse de la manera más profesional que le era posible. Se sentó junto al padre de su amiga con la espalda derecha y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa.

El prisionero levantó la mirada, observó al hombre y a la chica que tenía delante de él; y lanzó una carcajada.

Los dos permanecieron imperturbables.

-¿Lista Susan?- preguntó el padre de su amiga.

-Lista.- respondió la chica.

El coronel Granger permaneció unos segundos en silencio observando al hombre con una mirada de hielo.

-Soy el coronel Granger.- dijo el hombre. -Estaré a cargo de su interrogatorio. Dígame su nombre, rango y unidad.-

-_Este hombre es el coronel Granger y estará a cargo del interrogatorio_- dijo Susan en Alemán. -_Debe decirle su nombre, rango y unidad_.-

El prisionero observó a la chica durante unos largos segundos.

-_No tomo ordenes de basuras como ustedes_.- dijo el hombre. -_Estaré fuera de este agujero y todos ustedes estarán muertos por la osadía de atraparme._-

La pelirroja tradujo la respuesta del hombre. El padre de su amiga parecía esperar esa respuesta.

-_Vas a hablar de una manera u otra_.- dijo Susan transmitiendo la respuesta del coronel. -_La verdad es que me importa un condenado demonio como te llamas queremos saber cual es su misión y donde se está quedando el resto de tu unidad._-

Su madre le lavaría la boca con agua y jabón si la escuchaba en ese momento. Susan nunca utilizaba palabras fuertes; pero estaba en su obligación como traductora de transmitir todo de la manera más clara posible.

-_Creo que voy a disfrutar matándolos a todos._- dijo el hombre. -_Me tomare mi tiempo con unos muggles como ustedes._-

Susan tradujo la respuesta.

-No tengo idea que es muggle.- dijo Susan de forma sutil al coronel. -Nunca escuché ese termino, señor. Puede ser una especie de código para referirse a nosotros.-

-Tienes trabajo Hermione.- dijo el coronel sabiendo que su hija escuchaba. -Aunque no creo que muggle sea un código… dile que queremos saber que es lo que estaba haciendo con un vestido de mujer en el medio de un campo.-

La chica tradujo lo que le indicó el coronel. El hombre enrojeció de furia..

-_Acaso creen que me rebajaría a vestir con sus sucias ropas_.- dijo el hombre. -_Puede que algunos de sangrepura lo hagan; pero yo no.- _y agregó con calma _-Ese idiota me tomó por sorpresa, sino lo hubiera matado como un animal. Quizás me hubiera divertido un rato._-

El interrogatorio no estaba marchando como el coronel planeaba. Sabía que en algún punto tendría que recurrir a la violencia pero esperaba que ese no fuera el caso. Si llegaba a eso mandaría a las chicas a tomar té un rato.

-Sabemos que llegaron en un submarino este martes desde Francia, Cherburgo, para ser más precisos.- dijo el padre de Hermione. -¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Quiénes son sus contactos ingleses? ¿Dónde se están escondiendo?-

El hombre observó al coronel y pareció percibir que la paciencia del hombre se estaba agotando. Y lo que más lo preocupó era ver que tenía información sobre ellos. Sabía de donde había salido y que tenía contactos en el país.

-_Sabemos que siguen las ordenes de Grindelwald._- tradujo Susan, pero el hombre había palidecido ni bien escucho el nombre del mago oscuro salir de los labios del padre de Hermione

_-__¿Qué demonios es esto?_- dijo el prisionero intentando ponerse de pie. _-¿Acaso son magos? ¿Por qué todo este teatro? ¿Por qué se hacen pasar por muggles?-_

Harry y Ron, lo tomaron de los hombros y lo obligaron a sentarse.

-_Nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí_. _Siéntate y quédate tranquilo o terminaras con las piernas rotas._- dijo Susan después de traducir la iracunda respuesta del coronel.

Todos estaban perplejos con las preguntas del prisionero. Susan por su parte estaba confundida, no conocía toda la historia.

-_Los magos no existen._- tradujo Susan. -_Ahora responde las preguntas_.-

El hombre permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Parecía algo aliviado.

-_No sé como fue que consiguieron saber el nombre del mago más grande que ha existido pero eso no importa._- dijo el hombre. -_Puedo decirles que es verdad. Vinimos en un submarino muggle, tenemos un objetivo que es asesinar al altas figuras del gobierno británico… Pero del gobierno mágico británico.- _el hombre lanzo un suspiro_ -Después le haremos el favor a los Nazis de liquidar algunos de los lideres muggles de aquí, será pan comido. Pero no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo. Y no les diré donde nos escondemos.-_

Susan tradujo lo que dijo el prisionero lo más rápido que pudo.

-_Pensándolo mejor puede que se los diga_.- dijo el prisionero siniestramente. -_Será entretenido para mis colegas un poco de caza muggle. Podemos llegar a un… arreglo_.-

El hombre hizo una pausa, mientras la chica traducía.

-_Si quieres saberlo pelirroja… no estás para nada mal. Podemos hacer un intercambio._- dijo el hombre observando a la chica de arriba abajo como si estuviera abusando de ella con la mirada -_Puedes arrastrarte debajo de la mesa y destaparme la cañería, perra_… _Sé que te gustaría_.-

La chica se retrajo con repulsión.

-No necesito traducción para eso.- dijo el Coronel Granger tranquilamente poniéndose de pie. -Muchachos, enséñenle modales a este idiota.-

Un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula de llegó desde atrás cortesía de Ron Weasley. A continuación llegó otro proveniente de Harry que terminó el trabajo iniciado por su amigo y lo envío al suelo. Rápidamente Bobby y John se sumaron, poniéndolo de pie y golpeándolo en los riñones y el estomago. Finalmente el sujeto terminó en el suelo escupiendo sangre mientras recibía una lluvia de golpes y patadas.

-Suficiente.- dijo el padre de Hermione mientras se ponía de pie, se sacaba el reloj de su muñeca y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

A continuación golpeó el espejo y les hizo una seña a las mujeres que están del otro lado para que salieran.

-Tomate un descanso, Susan.- dijo el coronel mientras rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo y la acompaña afuera.

En el corredor esperan las demás mujeres que, evidentemente, sabían lo que le había dicho el prisionero a la pelirroja.

-Acompañen a Susan a tomar un té.- dijo Patrick. -Después mandare alguien a buscarlas.-

-Vamos cariño…- dijo Alex maternalmente.

Y las cuatro mujeres se pusieron en marcha.

-Parkinson aguarda un segundo.- dijo el hombre y agregó una vez que se hubieran alejado un poco su hija y su amiga. -¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo?-

Pansy se inclinó sobre el oído del coronel y susurró la traducción.

-Me imaginaba que sería algo por el estilo. Gracias Parkinson. Eso sería todo por ahora.- dijo el hombre seriamente mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y arremangaba las mangas de su camisa.

Sin más dio media vuelta entró a la habitación y cerró firmemente la puerta. La chica no lamentaba lo que iba a sucederle a ese cerdo, tenía suerte de que tenía información aun. A continuación apuró sus pasos para alcanzar a las dos chicas y a la mujer.

Las cuatro caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las cocinas donde la cocinera le preparo una tetera bastante grande, tostadas y dulce de ciruelas. Y las dejó que comieran tranquilas.

-Todo esto es tan extraño…- dijo Hermione intrigada mientras le preparaba un té con mucha azúcar a Susan. -Ese sujeto no es lo que esperaría de un espía alemán.-

-Tampoco es lo que esperaría… Debieron ver su cara cuando escuchó el nombre de Grindelwald.- dijo Susan. -No lo esperaba. Y después volvió a sentirse seguro de que no le pasaría nada.-

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Susan.- dijo Alex. -Te comportaste de una manera muy profesional.-

Susan esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ese sujeto dijo que era un mago.- dijo Hermione muy intrigada -Y que hay un gobierno mágico en Gran Bretaña… paralelo al nuestro.-

-Eso es exactamente lo que dijo.- dijo Pansy tomando un sorbo de su té.

Todas permanecieron calladas durante unos largos segundos. Los ruidos de la cocina y una radio en la cual podían escucharse unas melodías de Jazz, llenaron el vacío.

-Tu sabes exactamente que es lo que ocurre, Parkinson.- dijo Hermione en tono de acusación.

Por alguna razón Parkinson no le agradaba. Estaba segura de que era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba robarle los novios a otras chicas. Incluso seducir a hombres casados. En suma, una destructora de hogares.

La chica del cabello oscuro apoyó su taza sobre el plato correspondiente antes de responder.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Pansy y comenzó a untar una tostada con mermelada. -Ya lo escucharon: el hombre cree que es un mago, esta convencido de eso.-

Alex, Susan y Hermione estaban muy intrigadas.

-Pero no puedo decirles nada más.- continuó la chica. -Tengo ordenes de no hacerlo. Solo el coronel Granger puede autorizarme.-

Hermione sabía que su padre no le soltaría nada a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario.

-¿Qué se supone que eres?- preguntó Hermione observándola fríamente con sus ojos castaños. -No usas uniforme; sin embargo sabes muchas cosas. ¿Eres una espía? ¿no es así?-

Lejos de molestarla, la hostilidad de la chica divertía a Pansy. Y estaba segura que no tenía nada que ver con su misión.

-Tampoco puedo decirlo.- respondió la chica cruzándose de piernas y dando por terminada la conversación.

Sin embargo las otras tres mujeres tomaron esa respuesta como una afirmación. Nuevamente las melodías de Jazz ocuparon el silencio.

-Lo que me resulta más intrigante.- dijo Alex. -Es que no haya venido nadie de inteligencia a llevarse al prisionero.-

-No vinieron porque ya sabían lo que iba a decir.- dijo Pansy aumentando la intriga de las mujeres. -Es un mago que trabaja para otro más importante que se lleva bien con el Führer. El nuevo jefe de inteligencia… Dursley… es un idiota. No entiendo a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de nombrarlo. No quiso ni siquiera aceptar la posibilidad de que fueran una secta de locos delirantes alemanes con tendencias a homicidios rituales. Que eso es lo que personalmente creo.-

La chica dio un sorbo de su té.

-Probablemente Vernon este vaciando su oficina para fin de mes como siga así y lo enviaran a una estación meteorológica perdida en el medio del océano.- continuó Pansy -El coronel Granger, como saben es el encargado de este sector, que es donde supuestamente desembarcarían, y fue el único que quiso tomar este asunto medianamente en serio. Está corriendo un riesgo muy grande con esto.- y agregó dirigiéndose a Hermione. -Tu padre es un hombre muy valiente.-

-Lo es.- dijo Hermione.

-Pero dejemos de lado el trabajo. La idea de todo esto es relajarnos.- dijo Pansy sirviéndose otra taza de té. -No pude evitar notar ese espectacular anillo que tienes, Susan.-

El rostro de la chica se iluminó.

-Oh. No lo es tanto.- dijo la chica observándolo con orgullo mal disimulado.

-Claro que lo es.- dijo Pansy. -Entonces ¿Quién te lo dio?-

-Mi novio, Justin.- dijo Susan con mirada soñadora. -Me lo dio antes de embarcarse… Fue todo tan rápido… Pero me dijo que cuando volviera a Inglaterra, hubiera terminado la guerra o no, tendríamos una bonita boda. Y me ha enviado tantas cartas que a veces puedo prácticamente sentir que estoy con él.-

Las tres mujeres sonrieron e hicieron las exclamaciones enternecidas correspondientes.

-¿Dónde consigo uno así que no este ocupado?- dijo Pansy.

Hermione alzó una ceja e hizo nota mental de decirle a Susan que nunca le presentara a su prometido, a esa.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?- pregunto la espía interesada.

-Fue en una fiesta.- dijo Susan disfrutando de poder contar como había conocido a su prometido. -Mi tía la había organizado, cuando volvimos. Era muy elegante, todos eran tan educados pero tan distantes al mismo tiempo… Yo había llegado hacía poco de Alemania y estaba de muy mal humor. Había dejado a mis amigas allá, son buenas chicas, pero todas habían caído en las redes de esos malditos fanáticos. Tenía que terminar la escuela, y todos me veían raro porque sabía hablar alemán… Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Salí al balcón a tomar un poco de aire y estaba ahí. Al principio no le di mucha importancia pero después de cinco minutos estaba riendo como una tonta con sus comentarios. Después, no se como, empezamos a encontrarnos y el resto… se lo imaginan.-

-Pareces una chica recatada; así que me imagino que solo se besaron.- dijo Pansy consiguiendo que Susan se sonrojara y las demás rieran, incluso Hermione, que si bien no le agradaba la chica debía reconocer que era un buen comentario.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Susan muy sonrojada. -No hice nada…-

-Ya lo sabemos cariño.- dijo Alex riendo.

Las cuatro mujeres estuvieron cuarenta minutos en la cocina antes de que alguien fuera por ellas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de interrogatorios. Harry las esperaba fuera.

-No te preocupes Susan.- dijo el muchacho. -Está más calmado… no creo que se quiera pasar de listo ahora.-

Hermione, Alexandra y Pansy entraron nuevamente a la habitación de observación. Susan siguió a Harry a la sala de interrogatorios. Susan observó al prisionero. Era evidente que lo habían golpeado bastante. Tenía la nariz rota, el labio cortado, una ceja partida, un ojo cerrado por la inflamación y apenas podía mantenerse sentado en la silla.

Susan se sentó nuevamente en la silla.

-¿Dónde están escondidos?- preguntó el coronel Granger.

-_Mansión Riddle, a las afueras de Little Hangleton en Sussex._- respondió el hombre una vez que Susan tradujo la pregunta. -_Ahí se encuentra nuestro contacto, Británico. Pueden intentar ir pero solo encontraran su muerte, no son nada comparados con nosotros_.-

Por alguna razón el nombre del lugar llamó mucho la atención de Ron. Como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes. Era un sentimiento algo perturbador, y no podía identificar de donde venía.

-_Eso es todo serás trasladado a un centro de detención para prisioneros de su majestad_.- dijo Susan.

-_Espere señorita_…- dijo el hombre. -_Dígale a su jefe que tengo más información, pero quiero un trato. No me pueden enviarme a un lugar así. Si se enteran que hablé me matarían_. Se _supone que en caso de que me capturen debe quitarme la vida para prevenir estas situaciones._-

La pelirroja tradujo la respuesta.

-Dime que sabes y veremos si vale la pena.- respondió el coronel Granger. -Y nada de trucos, basura.-

-_Prometo que es increíble_.- dijo el prisionero. -_Son unos documentos… los tengo escondidos en la vara que me retiraron cuando me capturaron_.-

El padre de Hermione levanto la vara de madera que le habían requisado al prisionero al de su captura.

-_¿Te refieres a esa vara?_- preguntó Susan transmitiendo las palabras del coronel. -_Ya la hemos revisado no contiene nada, es sólida_.-

Los ojos del hombre volvieron a la vida al ver el pedazo de madera. A Susan no le gustó. Su instinto le decía que todo era una mala idea.

-_Se equivocan_.- dijo el prisionero. -_Si me la permiten… podré abrirla, yo se como_. Si intentan hacerlo ustedes el contenido se destruirá.-

-Potter…- dijo Patrick Granger dirigiéndose a Harry. -Deja su mano derecha libre, esposa la izquierda a la mesa.-

-Tengo el presentimiento que intentara algo , señor.- dijo Harry.

Harry estaba seguro que intentaría algo. Sin embargo el coronel tenía en su mano una inofensiva vara de madera común, que no estaba afilada. Era imposible que pudiera hacer algo con ella. Si intentaba romperla para crear una punta con cual atacarlos, lo detendrían. Pero, por alguna razón, consideraba que darle esa vara al prisionero, era sinónimo de problemas.

-Estoy seguro que intentara algo, Potter.- dijo Patrick mientras se ponía de pie. -Y si lo hace le dispararé yo mismo.-

Harry terminó de esposar la mano izquierda del prisionero a una de las patas de la pesada mesa.

Patrick dejo la varita al alcance del prisionero. El hombre alargó su mano y la tomó lentamente.

-_Deberías haber visto como se puso tu jefe después de lo que te dije. Parece que se preocupa por ti_.- dijo el hombre. -_Por lo que serás la primera en morir_.-

Susan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Inexplicablemente el prisionero no está esposado, de un rápido movimiento una fuerza inexplicable salio de la varita y envío al coronel contra la pared. Parecía que toda la vitalidad había regresado a sus miembros. Harry y Ron se lanzaron sobre el sujeto pero, antes de que pudieran tomarlo se esfumó en el aire, para aparecer a pocos metros de ellos y lanzarlos contra la pared con la misma fuerza inexplicable, tanto a ellos como a John y Bobby.

Susan retrocedió un par de pasos sin poder creer lo que veía, pero el hombre se apareció justo frente a ella.

-_Podría largarme de aquí ahora mismo_.- dijo el hombre mientras pasaba su vara por su rostro y la nariz antes rota se acomodó inexplicablemente, el ojo se desinflamó y su rostro tomo proporciones normales. -_Pero no puedo regresar así, después de lo que me hicieron. No te preocupes por tus amigos, solo están aturdidos. Me tomaré mi tiempo con ellos_.- a continuación agitó su varita y escuchó como el cerrojo de la puerta se corría. -_Pero antes creo que pasaré un tiempo de calidad contigo pelirroja… no mentía cuando decía que estás bonita…- _el hombre paso su varita sobre el rostro de la temblorosa chica_ -Podría utilizar la maldición Imperus para que estés un poco más dispuesta. Pero le quita la diversión. No te preocupes no tengo demasiado tiempo, por lo cual no te alargaré la vida más de lo necesario_.-

Susan escuchó golpes en el cristal y que alguien intentaba romper la puerta para entrar. Por alguna razón no estaban teniendo ningún resultado.

-_Parece que tenemos una luchadora aquí_.- dijo el hombre _-¿No lloras? ¿No gritas? No te preocupes ya lo harás. Me encargue de torturar a muchos de los miembros de la resistencia Alemana… idiotas… pensaron que podían detener a al Gran Gindelwald… todos terminan gritando y no tengo mucho trabajo ahora. ¿Nada para decir?-_

Susan lo observó fríamente con sus ojos azules.

-_Hablas mucho idiota._- dijo la pelirroja.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría la chica le pegó un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Una décima de segundo después había sacado uno de los destornilladores que utilizaba para ajustar la radio con la que trabaja lo clavo en el hombro derecho. Y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al otro extremó de la habitación esperando conseguir un arma de los muchachos.

El hombre rugió enfurecido algo parecido a "Abra Cadabra". Instintivamente Susan se lanzó sobre la mesa volteándola para protegerse de una luz verde de apariencia siniestra que se dirigía a ella. La luz impacto contra la mesa arrancando astillas de madera. En ese momento Bobby despertó e inmediatamente se lanzó contra el sujeto. Antes de que pudiera apuntar su varita recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo trastabillar. Pero, lejos de caer consiguió levantar su varita y lanzar otra inexplicable fuerza. El muchacho se corrió justo a tiempo pero no antes de recibir un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

Los muchachos tanto como el coronel ya habían recuperado el conocimiento; y se estaban lanzando sobre el prisionero. Ron fue el primero en llegar. Se lanzó con toda su fuerza y consiguió lanzarlo contra la pared. A continuación saco su cuchillo

-¡Weasley quítate del medio!- escuchó decir al padre de su amigo.

Ni bien escuchó las palabras Ron abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos sabiendo que una bala venía en camino. El pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse. Un instante después resonó un disparo y el prisionero yacía inmóvil con un agujero en la cabeza.

Inmediatamente la puerta se rompió y el cristal de observación también. Del otro ladro pudieron ver a Alex, Hermione y Pansy sosteniendo objetos, que seguramente utilizaron para romper el espejo. En la puerta un sorprendido, Ernie Macmillan, entraba a la habitación.

-No se rompía señor.- dijo un soldado de piel negra sonando desesperado. -Ni siquiera el cristal… le disparé… vacié un cargador.-

-Esto queda clasificado bajo el más alto secreto. La versión oficial es que el prisionero tenía un arma escondida y tuve que dispararle.- dijo el coronel Granger. -Ni una palabra Thomas, lo mismo para usted Macmillan… No quiero tener que fusilar a nadie.-

-Entendido, señor.- dijeron los dos muchachos.

-Traigan algo para cargar el cuerpo y llévenlo a la morgue.- les ordenó.

Inmediatamente los dos muchachos se retiraron.

-Comandante Rydberg. Retiré las cintas de la grabación.- dijo el padre de Hermione sonando algo cansado. -Las quiero en conmigo cuando vaya a Londres. Debo ver al Alto Mando, inmediatamente.-

Patrick Granger había visto cosas extrañas en la vida pero nunca nada como eso.

-Entendido, señor.- respondió la mujer haciendo lo que le ordenaba.

Patrick observó el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre, en su mano todavía tenía firmemente sujeta la varita. Levantó la vista y se encontró rodeado por los muchachos y las chicas. Su hijo sostenía su mano sobre la herida.

-Estoy bien, señor.- dijo Bobby sabiendo lo que su padre pensaba. -Solo fue superficial. He sufrido peor jugando al rugby.-

-Ve a que te atiendan esa herida.- dijo Patrick.

El hombre observó a los muchachos y las chicas. No quería ver a ninguno de ellos metidos en este asunto. Eran demasiado jóvenes. Dos de ellos eran sus hijos. Originalmente había pensado realizar una operación para contener esta amenaza pero la verdad es que, ahora, no podía meterlos en esto, no importaba que tan buenos fueran. No pensaba enviar a su hijo en una misión casi suicida. Al menos con la evidencia que tenía podría conseguir los refuerzos que necesitaba. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

-Lo hicieron bien…- dijo Patrick. -Todos ustedes… Bones, te dije que no trajeras ningún objeto peligroso… pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho. ¿Por qué un destornillador?-

-Por la radio… a veces se descompone y necesita que la calibre… o cambie la válvula.- dijo Susan. -Olvide que lo tenía conmigo.-

-Bien…- dijo después de un par de segundos. -Aprovechen para descansar… debo ir a Londres.-

-Sabemos donde están señor.- dijo Bobby.

-No pienso envíalos ahí.- dijo Patrick seriamente. -Es un suicidio… y tenemos gente que puede hacer esos trabajos. Permanecerán aquí es una orden.-

-Sí, señor.- dijo el muchacho a regañadientes.

Una hora después los siete se encontraban sentados en una larga mesa en el comedor. Patrick Granger había partido hacia Londres. Todos estaban bastante impresionados por lo que acababan de ver.

-Esto es basura.- dijo John golpeando la mesa con el puño. -Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de esto.-

-Ya viste lo que podía hacer ese sujeto.- dijo Pansy. -Lo único que nos serviría es un bombardero que destruya esa mansión hasta los cimientos.-

-Si me lo cuentan jamás lo creería posible.- dijo Ron. -¿Magia?

-"Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad."- dijo Hermione.

-Pensé que solo leías libros aburridos hermana.- dijo Robert Granger.

-Cállate Bobby.- dijo Hermione. -Yo también estoy frustrada, me gustaría poder ayudar pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Papá… quiero decir el coronel… nos metería en el calabozo hasta el final de la guerra si intentamos algo. Igualmente odio estar sentada sin poder hacer nada.-

-Quizás tenga algo para ti.- dijo Pansy. -Estás son copias de los documentos que traje desde Berlín. Ya pasaron por Inteligencia pero es posible que puedas sacar algo…-

La chica sacó de su bolso un pequeño tubo que contenía papeles y se lo pasó a Hermione. Contenía las copias de los documentos en alemán y las traducciones.

-Algunas cosas están sin codificar…- dijo Hermione. -No soy tan buena con Susie hablando pero no tengo problemas leyendo… parece que no todos confiaban demasiado en este Grindelwald. Temían que intentara hacer algo contra el gobierno del Tercer Reich una vez que la guerra terminara.- la chica continuó leyendo. -Aquí hay cosas codificadas referentes a la misión.- Hermione entrecerró los ojos. -Todo está bien… excepto… "Radio"… contenedores… son magos, aparentemente no necesitan radios para comunicarse.-

Hermione levanto la vista.

-Radio.- dijo Bobby palideciendo. -¡Dios mío!-

Hermione entendió a lo que se refería su hermano.

-No tiene suficiente poder. - dijo Hermione -Necesitan otro tipo de mineral más inestable.-

-Pero es tóxico.- dijo Bobby. -No es necesario que haga fisión solo necesitan dispersarlo y sería una catástrofe.-

-¿Podrían explicarnos para los que no somos unos cerebritos?- dijo John.

-Radio es un elemento radiactivo.- dijo Bobby. -Lo utilizan para irradiar otras cosas y producir rayos X es tóxico. Si lo hacen estallar, podría matar a cientos o quizás miles por envenenamiento.-

-¡No puedo creer esto!- dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie roja de furia. -¡Esos incompetentes!-

-Muy bien.- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. -Parece que vamos a desobedecer ordenes muchachos. ¿Listos?-

John, Ron y Bobby se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

-No sería la primera vez.- dijo Ron. -Necesitamos pasar por la armería.-

Las tres chicas se pusieron de pie.

-Y ni se te ocurra querer seguirnos Hermione.- dijo Bobby. -Esto es muy peligroso.-

-Puedo ayudarte Bobby.- dijo Hermione. -La Comandante Rydberg, se aseguró de que todas supiéramos disparar y nos da entrenamiento físico todas las mañana.-

-Esto es diferente Hermione.- dijo Bobby firmemente. -No tienes idea de cómo es…-

Hermione enrojeció visiblemente. Y se volvió a su amiga que no había abierto la boca desde que comenzó la discusión. Era extraño, sabía que la pelirroja también estaría dispuesta a ayudar.

-¡¿Susan di algo?- dijo la castaña

-No me preguntes.- dijo Susan. -Solo soy una chica.-

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pero una mirada de su amiga le decía que no hablara.

-No creo que sea lo mejor Hermione.- dijo Ron tomándola suavemente del brazo. -Sabemos que son capaces pero no las queremos en peligro.-

La verdad era que Ron no quería que le pasara nada a la hermana de su amigo.

Hermione enrojeció visiblemente, en parte porque no le gustaba que porque fuera mujer se pensaran que no podía hacer nada, pero más que nada porque Ron estaba tomándola del brazo. Y parecía realmente preocupada por ella. Por más que quiso decir algo las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

-Yo voy con ustedes, les guste o no.- dijo Pansy. -Me necesitaran.-

-Está bien.- dijo Harry a regañadientes. Sabía que sus habilidades como espía podían serles muy útiles.

Todos se dirigieron a la armería de la base. Después de hablar con el hombre a cargo entraron a la habitación donde se encontraban las armas que podían necesitar.

-Viajaremos livianos.- dijo Harry. -Solo lo que necesiten… armas de mano, granadas, rifles, cargadores.-

-Subfusiles…- dijo John. -Son pequeños, podemos llevarlos sin problemas.-

Cuatro metralletas fueron a parar a un bolso junto con municiones extra. Bobby mientras tanto tomaba un rifle de francotirador.

-Necesito asegurarme que esté calibrado…- dijo el hermano de Hermione y agregó volviéndose al hombre que custodiaba la armería. -¿Tienes algún lugar donde pueda disparar?-

El hombre le indicó donde podía calibrar su arma y el chico se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Pansy mientras tanto tomo un arma y una pistolera para los hombros. John dejo a su hermano encargado de las armas y fue a buscar transporte.

Ron se volvió a Hermione sabía que debía decirle algo y ese era el momento.

-Mira lamento que no puedas venir.- dijo Ron, pero eso no era lo que quería decirle. -Sé que resultara extraño pero me parece que te conozco de algún otro lado, sé que es imposible y que parece una excusa barata…-

Hermione había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

-Y la verdad es que me gustaría saber…- Continuó Ron. Hermione lo observaba seriamente lo cual no ayudaba a sus nervios. -Si quieres ir algún día al cine o alguna fiesta cuando todo esto termine.-

-La verdad es que no creo que sea una buena idea.- dijo Hermione sabiendo dentro de si, que sí lo era.

Hermione le iba a decir que aceptaba, algo le decía que no deje pasar la oportunidad. Pero antes de que pudiera decir que sí. En ese momento notaron que alguien estaba junto a ellos. Era Bobby con expresión sería cargando un rifle de francotirador.

-¿Acaso estás invitando a mi hermana en un cita Weasley?- dijo el muchacho muy molesto.

-Sí. Pero me acaba de mandar al demonio.- dijo Ron dando media vuelta y alejándose.

-¡Eres un idota Bobby!- dijo Hermione molesta.

-¿Le ibas a decir que sí?- dijo Bobby molesto.

-¡Sí!- dijo Hermione y a continuación susurró. -Por si quieres saberlo. Me gusta, sé que es un buen muchacho. Y ahora no sé lo podré decir y se buscara otra cita… alguna deportista o esa espía que está con ellos.-

-¿Por qué una deportista?- preguntó Bobby.

-No se…- dijo Hermione intrigada, la verdad es que no sabía de donde había venido esa idea.

En ese momento apareció John, que minutos antes había salido.

-Conseguí a Creevey para que nos llevé a la estación.- dijo el muchacho. -Si nos apuramos podremos tomar un tren a Little Hagleton en treinta minutos. Tomen todo.-

Los cuatro muchachos y Pansy se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Hermione se quedó parada viendo como se alejaban sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una enorme frustración.

-Entonces.- dijo Susan atrás de ella. -Cual prefieres…-

Hermione estaba muy enojada con su amiga por no haberla apoyado antes.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo la castaña dándose la vuelta.

Su amiga tenía en sus manos dos pistolas semiautomáticas. Las conocía perfectamente porque la comandante Rydberg les había enseñado a dispararlas.

-Hannah sabe manejar y puede llevarnos.- dijo la pelirroja. -Llegaremos a tiempo, una vez que estemos en el tren no podrán hacer nada. Aquí se pondrían en héroes protectores y perderíamos tiempo valioso.- y agregó mientras llevaba el dorso de su mano a su frente en pose de damisela en apuros. -No me pregunten, solo soy una chica.-

-Funcionó a la perfección.- concluyó Susan con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se sacó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre un estante. Tomo una pistolera que se colgaba en los hombros, dejando el arma justo debajo del brazo izquierdo. La ajustó sobre su camisa, colocó su arma en la funda, volvió a colocarse su chaqueta y guardó un par de cargadores en cada bolsillo.

-¡Rápido antes de que vuelva el encargado!- susurró Susan mientras abotonaba su chaqueta ya con el arma bien oculta debajo.

Hermione repitió el procedimiento hecho por su amiga. Las dos salieron de la armería justo a tiempo. Inmediatamente fueron a su estación donde tomaron los gorros que completaban su uniforme, sus sobretodos y le pidieron a Hannah que las llevara a la estación de Winchester.

Las chicas llegaron a la estación justo cuando el tren estaba llegando. Se despidieron de su amiga lo más rápido que pudieron y se dirigieron tranquilamente al tren. Observaron a los muchachos y a Pansy desde una distancia segura.

Mientras esperaban que los cuatro militares y la espía subieran desde una distancia segura, Susan se percató que no era la única que los observaba. A pocos metros de ellas una pelirroja bajita vestida de civil se ocultaba detrás de una columna. La chica debería tener veinte años, utilizaba un abrigo color rojo oscuro y un conjunto color crema que se veía muy bonito.

-Hermione mira…- susurró Susan a su amiga.

Un Guarda bajo del tren anunciando los destinos.

-¡Southampton! ¡Brighton! ¡Eastbourne!- el hombre sonó el silbato y caminó unos pasos por el andén la locomotora que aguardaba en reposo lanzando humo y vapor por los costados.

Los muchachos y la espía subieron al tren y la chica los siguió desde un par de metros. Hermione y Susan inmediatamente comenzaron a seguirla. Finalmente la pelirroja entró en el mismo vagón pero por otra puerta, a una distancia segura como para no ser detectada.

-¿Crees que sea una espía?- susurró Susan a su amiga.

-Me preocupa más que sea una de ellos.- respondió la chica sombríamente. -No sabemos que medios puedan tener para obtener información, es posible que ya sepan de la muerte de su compañero.-

Las dos chicas subieron al tren justo cuando estaba a punto de arrancar. Siguieron a la pelirroja y la vieron cambiar de vagón para ubicarse en el siguiente, que estaba completamente vacío. Buscó un asiento cerca de la puerta y se sentó. Sin duda un lugar ideal para poder ver los movimientos del grupo.

La chica, disimuladamente, se asomaba por el corredor para no perder ningún detalle. Cuando habían pasado cinco minutos Harry se levanto y entró al baño que estaba al final del vagón. La chica desvío la mirada hacia la ventana como si estuviera observando el paisaje de Hampshire. Cuando volvió la cabeza se encontró observando el cañón de dos armas. La chica alzó sus ojos castaños para encontrarse los rostros muy decididos de una pelirroja y una castaña que la observaban con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pensé que en el Servicio Auxiliar Territorial no usaban armas?- dijo la pelirroja.

La chica jamás había visto a una mujer con un arma. Tenían otras tareas en el ejercito.

-Sorpresa, querida.- dijo Hermione seriamente. -Ahora déjate de chistes. De pie, manos arriba y deja tu bolso en el suelo.-

Lentamente la chica obedeció.

-_¿Por qué los estás espiando?_- preguntó la Susan en alemán.

-No… no habló alemán- La pelirroja palideció ligeramente

-_Si no contestas no me sirves, puedes empezar a rezar. Estas muerta_.- continuó Susan fríamente en el mismo idioma_._

La chica no parecía entender lo que decía pero eso no significaba que fuera cierto. En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió. Y Harry Potter salio de adentro.

-¿Hermione? ¿Susan?- dijo Harry sorprendido. No entendían que hacían ellas dos en el tren cuando las habían dejado en la base, donde estarían seguras. En ese momento se percato de los rostros serios de las dos chicas y el echo de que estaban armadas y apuntando a alguien.

Rápidamente sacó su arma, caminó por el corredor los pasos que lo separaban y se unió a las dos chicas apuntando a esa pelirroja.

Debía reconocer que estaba un poco sorprendido de ver a quien estaban apuntando. Realmente esperaba que no fuera una espía. La chica era muy bonita, de hecho esos ojos color chocolate lo observaban y era prácticamente imposible no perderse en ellos.

Hermione y Susan observaron como los dos se miraban parecían estar perdidos el uno en el otro.

-Los estaba siguiendo.- dijo Susan devolviendo el chico a la realidad. -Creemos que puede ser una espía… o quizás peor… uno de ellos.-

-¿Ellos?- dijo la pelirroja de los ojos castaños intrigada. -¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-_Las preguntas hacemos nosotros.- _dijo duramente Susan en alemán._ -Empecemos por quien eres tu cariño_.-

La pelirroja tenía la esperanza de que quizás, la pudiera tomar desprevenida.

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que me dices, maldita Nazi!- dijo la chica enrojeciendo de ira.

Susan también enrojeció molesta, muchas de las chicas más desagradables de su colegio cuando volvió de Alemania, decían eso cada vez que pasaban junto a ella.

-Pregunté quién eres.- dijo nuevamente Susan, está vez en Inglés sin perder la calma. -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-

-Soy periodista.- respondió la chica. -Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, trabajo para el Times.-

Harry la observó seriamente. Weasley no era un apellido común, podía ser un truco.

-Me suena a patrañas.- dijo el muchacho. -Muéstrame una identificación.-

-No pueden retenerme, no estoy haciendo nada malo.- dijo la chica molesta.

-¿Sabes lo que es habeas corpus?- preguntó Harry duramente. La chica permaneció en Silencio -No existe más desde que empezó esta maldita guerra y tu lo sabes. Eso significa que puedo detenerte todo el tiempo que quiera. Ahora muéstrame una identificación antes de que perdamos la paciencia.-

-Está en mi bolso.- dijo la chica.

-Yo la busco.- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

La castaña encontró la tarjeta de identificación, y afortunadamente ninguna vara de madera apareció dentro.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley.- leyó Hermione y agregó. -Ninguna vara-

-¿Tu eres la Ginny M. Weasley que escribe la columna de moda?- preguntó Susan levantando una ceja.

-Por ahora…- dijo enrojeciendo pareciendo algo avergonzada. -Hasta que me consiga una noticia mejor y me den la oportunidad.-

En ese momento, por sobre el traqueteo del tren, escucharon pasos que se acercaban por el corredor que unía los dos vagones. Harry volteo, para ver a Ron Weasley a unos pasos de distancia acercándose. El rostro del pelirrojo se ensombreció al notar que su amigo había sacado el arma y estaba apuntando a alguien.

-Harry que demonios ocurre.- dijo el chico mientras entraba al vagón sacando su arma y agregó sorprendido -¿Hermione? ¿Susan?-

Pero en ese momento vio a quien apuntaban. Y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-¿Ginny?- dijo muy sorprendido y agregó con algo de desesperación. -¡Bajen las armas! ¡Es mi hermana!-

-¿Tu hermana?- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono sin poder creerlo.

Mientras tanto la periodista observaba a su hermano como si fuera algo completamente increíble.

-¿Ron? ¿Eres tu?-

No podía creer que no lo hubiera reconocido. Habían pasado dos años desde que lo había visto por última vez. Pero su hermano había cambiado, quizás no tanto físicamente, pero su actitud era diferente. No quedaba mucho de su malhumorado hermano mayor, la guerra se había encargado de eso, pero al menos estaba vivo. La chica sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba abrazando a su hermano.

-Oh Ron…- dijo la chica. -Te extrañe tanto.-

-Creo… que mejor los dejamos.- dijo Harry con todo el tacto que le era posible mientras guardaba su arma. -Vengan a sentarse con nosotros después.- y agregó volviéndose a las dos chicas. -Ustedes tienen bastante que explicar.-

Los dos hermanos permanecieron abrazados un largo rato, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Eres la segunda persona de casa que me cruzó en el día.- dijo Ron después de un par de minutos.

-¿Segunda? ¿Has visto a alguno de los chicos?- preguntó Ginny con la esperanza de que trajera noticias de sus otros hermanos.

-Pansy…- respondió Ron. -Está conmigo, pero no podrá ser muy amistosa, está de incógnito ahora… es espía ahora ¿puedes creerlo?-

-Increíble…- dijo Ginny realmente sorprendida. -Desapareció hace años y nadie sabía nada de ella. Las malas lenguas dicen que su padre la mató y la arrojó al mar, porque quería escaparse de un matrimonio arreglado.-

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír. Ginny mientras tanto acomodo un poco las solapas de la camisa y el sobretodo de su hermano.

-Ya podrás hablar con ella.- dijo Ron sonriendo y agregó mientras pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana y la estrujaba con cariño. -Ahora te tengo solo para mi. Mientras vamos con el resto de los muchachos y las chicas me vas a contar como está todo por casa.-

La chica sonrío feliz. Por más que a veces se comportaran sobreprotectores al punto que daban ganas de darle un buen golpe, extrañaba mucho a sus hermanos.

-Debo reconocer que esas dos me asustaron.- dijo Ginny algo preocupada pero, en ese momento, recordó al chico que apareció después y agregó interesada. -Y ese chico está contigo también ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Es Harry, un amigo mío.- dijo Ron entrecerrando su ojos. -Ya lo conocerás.-

Los dos se tomaron su tiempo para regresar a los asientos que tenían en el otro vagón. Cuando llegaron Ginny vio a tres muchachos, de uniforme, en plena discusión con las dos chicas. Pansy Parkinson, su prima segunda y amiga de la infancia estaba casi tan irreconocible como su hermano. Con ese aspecto distinguido y misterioso.

-¿Tu ya lo sabías Parkinson?- dijo un chico que era muy parecido a Harry pero con ojos color castaño y sin anteojos.

La chica estaba parada en el medio del pasillo y parecía estar entretenida con la situación.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía.- respondió la chica. -No me trague por un segundo que se quedarían en la base. ¡Vamos! Denles la oportunidad, parecen poder manejarse bastante bien.-

-No me gusta nada.- dijo Harry a regañadientes. -Pero no veo otra opción…-

-Si no les gusta mejor que empiece a gustarles.- dijo la castaña muy molesta. -No vamos a dejarlos solos en esto. Es final.-

-Papá va a matarme.- murmuró resignado un chico de cabello castaño agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos.

En ese momento el resto se percataron de la presencia de los dos hermanos.

-Chicos… chicas, está es mi hermana Ginny.- dijo Ron para inmediatamente dirigirse a John -Y no te hagas el listo Potter se lo que estás pensando.-

Ron sabía que su amigo perseguiría prácticamente a cualquier falda que se cruzara, así que lo mejor era advertirle que podría sufrir una horrible muerte si no se comportaba como correspondía.

-No te preocupes Ron.- dijo John levantado las manos.

-Ellos son Robert, John, Harry, que ya lo conoces…- dijo Ron.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante esos ojos verdes que la observaban detrás de esos anteojos redondeados. Debía reconocer que el muchacho le resultaba bastante apuesto ese cabello ensortijado, los lentes y ese bronceado no lo hacían verse nada mal. Harry por su parte no pudo evitar responder con otra sonrisa a la hermana de su amigo. Era imposible negar que era muy bonita, y algo de ella lo atraía mucho.

-Y las chicas son Susan, Hermione y Pansy.- concluyó Ron

-Lamento que nos hayamos comportado así.- dijo Susan apenada. -Son tiempos difíciles.-

-Yo también lo lamento mucho.- dijo Hermione igual de apenada que su amiga.

La actitud de las chicas era mucho más amistosa que antes.

-No hay problema.- dijo Ginny. -Y lamento haberte llamado Nazi.-

-Parece que soy la única que puede empezar con el pie derecho. Un gusto conocerte, Ginny.- dijo Pansy observando a la chica con sus ojos azules y agradeciéndole con la mirada que no la delatara. -Entonces, ¿estabas siguiendo a Ron?-

Ginny estaba a punto de decir que era justo lo que estaba haciendo cuando fue interrumpida por Susan.

-No lo estaba siguiendo.- dijo la pelirroja intrigada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la observaba seriamente con sus ojos azules. -Recién se dio cuenta de quien era cuando lo vio.-

Ginny enrojeció visiblemente. La habían descubierto. La chica permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sintiendo como ocho pares de ojos la observaban.

-Siéntate.- dijo Ron usando un tono que le recordó mucho a su padre cuando descubría una de sus travesuras. -Creo que será mejor que empieces a hablar, enana.-

La hermana de Ron se sentó resignada y cruzó sus manos sobre su falda. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio observando el paisaje rural de Hampshire, mientras el traqueteo de las ruedas del tren llenó el vacío.

-He estado trabajando en el Times desde hace dos años.- dijo Ginny. -Siempre he querido ser periodista… pero ninguno de mis jefes quiere darme la oportunidad para poder publicar una noticia de verdad, por que soy joven y porque soy una chica, malditos machistas. He estado haciendo una columna sobre moda desde hace un año. Pero he estado esperando poder conseguir una exclusiva sobre la guerra… Por eso fui a Portsmouth, esperaba poder entrevistar a algún soldado que se hubiera destacado en combate. Y poder aparecer con algo que fuera diferente a como combinar zoquetes.-

La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro resignada.

-Cuando llegue a Portsmouth me había llegado el rumor de que había un par que podrían contar alguna historia bastante interesante.- dijo Ginny. -Un par de sujetos temerarios que eran los mejores allá en el desierto.- y agregó observando a su hermano. -Si mamá se entera que arriesgaste la vida de esa manera, te mata Ron. Yo estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo.-

-Lo siento.- dijo Ron pareciendo algo atemorizado de la chica. Todos observaron a Ron algo sorprendidos y contuvieron una sonrisa.

-No tenía ni idea que eras tu. Estás cambiado ¿Te lo he dicho?- dijo Ginny sin poder evitar sonar algo apenada, pero recordó la suerte que tenía de tenerlo de vuelta y se sintió bastante mejor. -Lamentablemente, no pude encontrarlos. Una enfermera bastante emotiva que se llama…- la chica saco su anotador. -Lavender Brown ¿alguno la conoce?-

Bobby, Ron y Harry dirigieron inmediatamente su mirada a John que levantó la mano algo sonrojado y pareció hundirse en su butaca.

-Bueno Lavender estaba algo devastada porque te fuiste en una "Misión Secreta"- le informó Ginny.

-Le dije que no habían dicho porque me habían llamado pero que no volvería a Portsmouth y que era mejor dejarlo ahí.- se defendió John. -No dije nada de misión secreta… quizás dije que iba en una misión y que no podía decirle cual era porque siempre se mantiene en secreto… pero nada más.-

Harry y los muchachos observaban a John aguantando una sonrisa. Susan, Hermione y Pansy; no parecían encontrarle la gracia a romperle el corazón a una chica de esa manera.

-De cualquier modo, cuando escuche misión secreta me di cuenta que era mi oportunidad.- continuó Ginny emocionada. -La señorita Brown te describió bastante bien, John. Además dijo que ibas con tu hermano mellizo, un pelirrojo y un castaño. Entonces tomé el primer tren a Winchester. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando los vi en la estación, con todas esas bolsas, sin duda llenas de equipos. Me escondí y espere a que subieran al tren.- y agregó dirigiéndose a Susan y Hermione -Después me encontraron "las furias". Me imagino que deben estar en una misión o si no llevarían armas. Así que…- agregó sacando nuevamente su anotador y un lápiz. -¿Qué pueden decirme?-

-Sin comentarios.- dijo el resto del grupo al unísono.

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a reír.

-Vamos chicos esto es de lo mejor.- dijo Ginny muy intrigada. -¡Cuatro soldados, una espía y dos chicas armadas operando en suelo Británico! ¡Quiero saberlo todo!-

-No quieres saberlo créeme.- dijo Ron recordando cual era su misión.

Ginny levantó una ceja.

-Soy una periodista Ron.- dijo la hermana del chico. -Siempre quiero saberlo. Están en una misión. Lo sé. Si no estarían tan enojados porque las chicas aparecieron. ¿O acaso me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas.- respondió Hermione.

-Es típico.- continuó Ginny -Mis hermanos siempre se comportaban sobreprotectores, incluido Ron.- y agregó indignada -No me dejaba jugar futbol.-

El grupo lanzó una carcajada.

-Siempre pensaban que las chicas tenían que estar entre algodones.- continuó Ginny -Parece que mantuvieron la costumbre.-

-Así parece.- respondió Susan sonriendo. Le agradaba la hermana de Ron.

-Entonces…- dijo Ginny. -¿Pueden decirme si están buscando alemanes infiltrados? ¿Saboteadores? Cuando me encontraron se pensaron que era uno de "ellos"- la chica estaba muy emocionada de finalmente tener una historia -¿Quiénes son?-

-Suficiente. No podemos decirte nada.- dijo Ron que no quería de ninguna manera ver a Ginny metida en todo eso. -Te bajas en Brighton y te vuelves a Londres. En un par de días iremos a casa para visitar a Mamá y Papá…-

Ginny parecía muy molesta, pero Ron no pensaba ceder.

El tren comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Cuando se volvieron para mirar por la ventanilla vieron que estaban entrando a Southampton.

-Sí quieres puedo contarte un par de cosas antes de que lleguemos a Brighton.- dijo Pansy. -Quizás no sea tan emocionante, pero tengo un par de anécdotas de Alemania.- y agregó con tono sugerente -Y tu puedes contarme sobre cuando Ronnie era pequeño.-

Pansy había notado al pelirrojo un poco decaído cuando iban a la estación de tren. Sabía que Hermione lo había rechazado y estaba segura que la chica necesitaba un poco de competencia para apurarse. La castaña por su parte enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y sintió unas tremendas ganas de estrangular a esa espía.

-Está… ¿bien…?- dijo Ginny sin que ocurría pero con la esperanza de poder sonsacarles algo más antes de que la dejaran en Brighton.

-Pero podríamos ir al carro comedor.- agregó la espía. -Creo que a todos nos vendría bien una taza de té.-

-O algo más fuerte…- agregó Robert poniéndose de pie. -Hace meses que no tomo una buena copa.-

Hermione frunció el ceño. Todavía le costaba un poco ver a su hermano menor como un adulto pero no dijo nada.

El grupo se puso de pie, los muchachos tomaron su equipo y comenzaron a dirigirse al vagón comedor avanzando en una columna. Se notaba que algunos pasajeros habían subido al tren en la estación anterior, pero no eran demasiados.

El hermano de Hermione avanzó a lo largo de unos cuantos vagones y justo antes de llegar al vagón comedor vio justo delante de él una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Debía tener diecinueve años. Tenía el cabello color azabache. Que caía enmarcando un rostro porcelaneceo, sin ningún tipo de angulosidades. La combinación de los rasgos del rostro eran, a criterio del muchacho, perfectas. Utilizaba anteojos redondeados que de alguna manera la hacía verse más bonita aun. Vestía uniforme de enfermera, con una capelina blanca, y una capa corta de color rojo, que no podía ocultar que tenía un cuerpo muy bonito.

La chica ajena a las miradas del muchacho estaba intentando colocar un bolso que parecía algo pesado sobre el portaequipaje.

Pero no era el único que observaba a la chica detrás de él los dos hermanos Potter la observaban pero con sentimientos muy diferentes.

-Violet…- susurraron los dos sorprendidos.

En ese momento el hermano de Hermione se percato de la presencia de sus dos amigos.

-Eso es lo que llamó una belleza…- dijo Bobby sonriendo. -Esa chica es un primor. No me molestaría que me disparen otra vez si ella me termina atendiendo. ¿No creen muchachos?…-

El hermano de Hermione se volvió hacia sus amigos y los encontró observándolos siniestramente

-¿Muchachos?- dijo Bobby sin entender el por qué de esos rostros enfurecidos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta cada de uno de los hermanos Potter lo tenía tomado con una mano por la solapa de su sobretodo.

-Escucha sanguijuela.- dijo John. -Esa es nuestra hermanita Violet.-

-Ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo, parasito.- dijo Harry igual de molesto que su hermano.

-¿Su hermanita?- dijo Bobby sin entender absolutamente. -Pero ustedes hablaban de ella como si fuera una pequeña.-

Cuando hablaban de sus familia los hermanos Potter siempre mencionaban a su hermana pequeña Violet. Bobby había asumido que aun estaba en el primario y jamás hubiera imaginado que era esa hermosa chica que tenía frente a él.

-Es una pequeña.- dijo Harry.

-Una niña.- dijo John.

-Una bebé.- agregó Harry -Y ni se te ocurra acercar tus garras a ella ¿Entendido?.-

Bobby no sabía que decir. Su mente se negaba a aceptar las condiciones que los Potter pretendían. Era la hermana de sus amigos, era verdad que no podía comportarse como un idiota con ella. Pero tampoco pensaba hacerlo, tenía el presentimiento de que era una raras ocasiones en uno encontraba una chica que era igual de hermosa por fuera que por dentro.

En ese momento una voz se escuchó a pocos pasos de ellos.

-¿Harry? ¿John?-

Los dos chicos se voltearon y encontraron a la chica observándolos con sus ojos verde esmeralda como si no pudiera creerlo.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta la chica corrió los escasos metros que los separaban y salto atrapando sus cuellos entre sus brazos. Los dos muchachos rápidamente abrazaron a su hermana que quedo con los pies colgando.

-¿Son realmente ustedes?- dijo la chica muy emocionada.

-Somos nosotros hermanita.- dijo Harry.

Los tres hermanos finalmente soltaron su abrazo.

-No puedo creer que hayan vuelto.- dijo la chica. -Cuando se fueron estaba todavía en el colegio. ¡Dios, están tan bronceados!-

-Un recuerdo de África.- respondió Harry sonriendo y agregó observando a su hermana. -Y tu estás tan grande.-

-¿Y eres enfermera?- agregó John.

-Así es: Cuerpo de Enfermería Reina Alexandra del Ejercito Real.- dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa. -Enfermera Violet Lily Potter a su servicio. Con ustedes y con papá ahí afuera tenía que hacer algo.-

-¿Pero a donde te diriges?- preguntó Harry.

-Eastbourne…- respondió Violet. -El lugar es un completo desastre… Vicky y Virginia, dos de mis amigas, ya están ahí y necesitan mucha ayuda. Tengo que presentarme pasado mañana pero conseguí salir un poco más temprano. Esperaba poder visitar algunos sitios Romanos completamente fascinantes que hay en la zona… ya saben… antes de que los bombardeen…-

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba mucho pensar que su hermana estaría en un lugar peligroso. En ese momento la chica se percató del grupo que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Observó detenidamente al chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules que estaba más cerca. Por alguna razón le resultaba conocido y debía reconocer que era bastante guapo, pero no de una manera demasiado obvia, más bien como si pudiera saber exactamente que clase de persona era. Valiente, considerado… Extrañamente, se descubrió sonriendo.

Harry y John fruncieron el ceño al observar la actitud de su hermana menor.

-Estos son nuestros amigos.- dijo Harry. -El pelirrojo es Ron y el castaño es Robert.- el muchacho le lanzó una mirada a su amigo que decía "cuidado con lo que haces" -Las chicas son Pansy; Ginny, la hermana de Ron; Susan y Hermione, la hermana de Robert..-

-Encantada de conocerlos.- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

-Estábamos yendo al carro comedor hermanita.- dijo John estrujando a la chica cariñosamente. -Debes venir con nosotros.-

-Por supuesto que iré, tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo que puedo con mis hermanos.- respondió la chica.

El grupo ahora con una hermana más comenzó a caminar hacía el vagón comedor. Cuando llegaron vieron que afortunadamente había unos pocos comensales tomando un té de media tarde.

-Pero no me han dicho a donde están yendo.- dijo Violet mientras se acercaban a la barra. -¿Que es lo que están haciendo?-

-¿Nosotros…? Little Hangleton.- dijo Harry y agregó con algo pesar -Ginny tiene que ir a Londres y toma otro tren en Brighton.-

Por alguna razón no pudo evitar lamentar la idea de separarse de la chica. Una parte de él deseaba que fuera un viaje común y corriente para poder conversar con ella sin pensar en esa maldita misión.

-Oh…- dijo Violet detectando el pesar de su hermano. -¿Entonces la conoces de antes?-

Violet estaba muy interesada.

-No. La encontramos ni bien salimos de Winchester.- respondió Harry agregó dándose cuenta de la mirada que le echaba su hermana. -Y no es lo que piensas…-

La hermana de Harry sonrió.

-Quizás deba hablar con ella de chica a chica para ver cuales son sus intenciones y se aleje de mi hermano mayor.- dijo Violet observando seriamente a su hermano.

-¡Vi! ¡Ni se te ocurra!- susurró Harry preocupado. -Ya tuvimos suficiente con mamá como para que ahora empieces tu.-

La chica sonrió ampliamente. Recordaba perfectamente a su madre indagando sobre las citas de sus hermanos, durante la cena, con una habilidad para ponerlos incómodos que era increíble.

-Estaba bromeando. Además recuerda que, tu y John, amenazaron a cualquier chico de Godric Hollow que se me acercara. Tengo todo el derecho a cuestionar las intenciones de las chicas que andan echándole miradas a mi hermano- dijo Violet y agregó. -Mamá era genial con una mirada las tenía temblando.-

-¿La viste echándome miradas?-preguntó Harry interesado.

Por supuesto que la había visto echarle mirada pero no se lo diría a su hermano.

-¡Hombres…!- dijo Violet sonando indignada.

En ese momento el encargado del bar terminó de atender a un cliente.

-¿Qué les sirvo muchachos?- preguntó el hombre.

Debería tener unos sesenta años, algo calvo y con un gran bigote.

-Cuatro Whiskys para nosotros…- dijo Bobby. -Y té para las damas.-

-Cuatro Whiskys y cinco tazas de té.- dijo el hombre -Serían dos libras, cuatro chelines y seis pequinés. Tomen asiento y pónganse cómodos en unos minutos les llevare la orden.-

Los muchachos juntaron el dinero y Bobby pagó al hombre. Violet observó toda la operación y en ese momento notó una pequeño mancha en la camisa del muchacho.

-¿Acaso eso es sangre?- preguntó Violet observando seriamente el brazo del muchacho.

-Si lo es…- dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco. La verdad es que estaba algo avergonzado por haber resultado herido cuando estaban interrogando al prisionero esa mañana.

La chica frunció el ceño.

-Siéntate en esa mesa, Robert.- dijo Violet firmemente mientras se quitaba su capa. -No puedo creer que pensaras andar todo el día con esa herida. Podría infectarse y es que ya no lo ha hecho.-

El hermano de Hermione no pudo más que obedecer.

La chica sacó de su bolso un amplio delantal blanco de cuerpo entero. Rápidamente, lo ató a su cintura y se sentó frente al chico. Harry y John observaron seriamente a su amigo antes de que el encargado del bar les entregara sus copas.

Todo el grupo se repartió por las mesas que había dentro del vagón, Ron, su hermana, la espía, Hermione y Susan tomaron una de las mesas más grandes. Violet y Bobby se encontraba a escasa distancia de ellos; mientras Harry y John permanecieron en la barra echándole un ojo a su hermana desde una distancia segura.

-Déjame ver eso.- dijo Violet después de colocar unas telas sobre la mesa de madera.

El hermano de Hermione alargó el brazo sobre la mesa después de arremangarlo. La chica retiro las vendas y observó la herida seriamente.

-Muy bien no vas a perder el brazo.- dijo Violet. -Así que podrás seguir tocando el violín.-

Bobby esbozó una sonrisa.

-Viste las yemas de los dedos…- dijo entendiendo de donde había sacado la conclusión.

-Así es.- dijo Violet respondiendo a la sonrisa del muchacho -Y también veo que quien sea que hizo estos puntos es un carnicero.-

El muchacho enrojeció ligeramente.

-¡Los hiciste tu!- dijo la chica pareciendo molesta. -Evidentemente no sabes nada, esto nunca va a cicatrizar bien. Afortunadamente para ti todavía puedo corregir esto, solo son dos puntos y que tengo todo lo necesario para curarte.-

La chica comenzó a sacar hilo, aguja, un par de tijeras raras que había visto usar a los médicos anteriormente.

-Creo que, igualmente, se hubieran salido…- dijo Violet mientras cortaba el hilo. -Esto no está bien atado, Robert.-

-Lo lamento Violet.- dijo el muchacho. -Y puedes llamarme Bobby, si quieres.-

La chica sonrío y se sonrojo ligeramente. Muchos de los hombres y muchachos que había atendido desde que era enfermera le habían dicho toneladas de cosas, desde propuestas de matrimonio a algunas otras propuestas no tan decentes. Si su padre o sus hermanos las escuchaban, la expectativa de vida de esos sujetos se reduciría drásticamente.

La verdad es que siempre lo había manejado con la mayor profesionalizad. El cuidado de un paciente era muy importante y sabía que de acuerdo a que tan bien desempeñara su trabajo una persona podía vivir o morir. Y sabía que si ella estaba de buen humor sus pacientes se contagiarían un poco y podrían curarse mejor, a veces funcionaba y otra no.

Sin embargo si la matrona encargada de su entrenamiento la viera ahora la reprendería gravemente. Que era eso de andar haciéndole sonrisitas a un paciente y sonrojándose. Pero por alguna razón no podía evitarlo.

-Entonces…- dijo Bobby después de que la chica hubiera desinfectado la herida y los elementos. -Decidiste volverte enfermera…-

-La verdad es que no podía quedarme en casa haciendo nada como algunas de las demás chicas de Godric Hollow que solo se lamentaban.- dijo Violet -Papá esta en la India peleando contra los japoneses, los chicos estaban en África…- la chica hizo una pausa -Entonces hablé con mamá, le dije lo que pensaba hacer. Y me dio su bendición. Ella se quedo en casa, en Somerset, esperando que volvamos y manteniendo la casa en orden… pero también está intentado ayudar en el pueblo.-

La chica ya casi había terminado y el hermano de Hermione estaba tan abstraído que ni siquiera se percató de los puntos.

-Creo que eso es lo que queremos todos.- dijo Bobby observando los ojos verdes de la chica. -Que cuando regresemos todo este igual y alguien este esperándonos con los brazos abiertos.-

En ese momento un par de aviones pasaron volando bajo junto al tren. Todos se relajaron al ver las insignias británicas en las alas.

Bobby volvió su vista a la hermana de Harry y notó una línea blanca en su cuello justo donde comenzaba su uniforme de enfermera. Era una cicatriz. El hermano de Hermione levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos color esmeralda que lo observaban.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Bobby algo apenado. -No quería quedarme observando.-

-No hay problema.- dijo Violet. -Me ha acompañado por tanto tiempo que la tengo asumida.-

-Yo tengo unas cuantas.- dijo Bobby. -Si quieres me quito la camisa y te las muestro.-

Violet se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y no pudo evitar sonreír. Y se descubrió preguntándose como se vería sin camisa lo que aumentó su sonrojo visiblemente.

-Normalmente la gente me pregunta como me la hice y no se ofrece a mostrarme las suyas.- dijo Violet.

-No te preguntaré, no te preocupes.- dijo Bobby.

Violet permaneció en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera meditando algo.

-Un hombre intento matarme cuando tenía once años.- dijo finalmente la hermana de Harry. -Escapó de la cárcel… era un asesino… y huyo hasta el pueblo creo que no tenía ninguna razón más que producir daño. Pero mi padre y la gente del pueblo lo detuvieron.-

Bobby no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sintió un odio viseral hacia ese sujeto.

-Lo ejecutaron poco después.- continuó la chica. -Al principió utilice un pañuelo… no me gustaba mostrar la cicatriz… pero después la acepté.- y agregó sonrojándose nuevamente -Y no sé porque te cuento esto-

Por alguna razón el muchacho le inspiraba confianza.

-Bien por ti.- dijo el muchacho a tiempo que sonrió levemente. -Eres valiente.-

Violet sonrió nuevamente. Le agradaba el amigo de sus hermanos.

-Entonces…- dijo Violet. -¿De donde eres tu?-

-Brighton…- dijo Bobby. -Hace dos años que no vuelvo… al menos se que mi casa todavía está en pie.-

La chica estaba vendando la herida con una gasa limpia.

-Pasaremos por Brighton.- dijo Violet. -Pero no pueden detenerse… ¿no es así?-

La chica suponía que se encontraban en un asunto oficial.

-No…- respondió el muchacho algo apenado.

-Quizás una vez que terminen con lo que sea que estén haciendo puedas ir.- dijo Violet esperanzada.

El muchacho sonrió pero la verdad es que no sabía si volvería de esa misión.

-Eso espero…- dijo Bobby. -Y ahora que lo recuerdo Eastbourne no está lejos de Brighton. Si quieres puedo ir a visitarte. Conozco este condado casi como la palma de mi mano, mi padre nos llevo a mi y a mi hermana a todos los sitios de interés.-

-¿Acaso me está invitando a salir Sargento Granger?- dijo Violet sonrojándose.

-A riesgo de mi propia vida, Enfermera Potter.- dijo el chico consiguiendo que la chica riera alegremente.

-Ya veremos.- dijo la chica recordándose que debería mantenerse profesional mientras realizaba su trabajo. -Ahora… creo que puedo arreglar esas vendas que tienes en tu otro brazo.-

En ese momento Bobby notó que la herida estaba bien cubierta. Y movió su mano sintiendo apenas una leve molestia. Definitivamente la chica había hecho bien su trabajo.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa. Ron y las demás chicas conversaban alegremente. El pelirrojo y su hermana recordaron varias anécdotas de su hogar. Ginny le contó todo lo que pudo sobre lo sucedido desde que Ron se había ido.

-Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado en casa…- dijo Ginny finalmente. -Y ahora Pansy creo que debes contarme algo de tu tiempo como espía.- dijo Ginny. -Estoy segura que debe ser muy emocionante.-

La pelirroja estaba segura que Pansy tenía mucho que ver con esa misión y quizás, de alguna manera, pudiera sacarle información.

-En realidad es más que nada actuar y tratar de permanecer invisible a plena vista.- dijo Pansy. -Y por momentos es terriblemente aburrido. Pase los primeros meses sin intentar nada de nada, hasta convertirme en parte del paisaje.-

-Pensé que en realidad trataban de encamarse con algún Nazi.- dijo Hermione sin poder resistirse.

Susan se atraganto con su té.

-Algunas chicas hacen eso…- dijo Pansy sin perder la calma mientras jugueteaba con su collar de perlas y agregó observando a Ron sugerentemente. -Pero otras preferimos a los chicos de casa que ponen valientemente sus vidas en riesgo para luchar contra los fascistas.-

A continuación tomo el brazo de Ron, que la observó extrañado. Ginny por su parte ya sabía a que estaba jugando su prima segunda. Ron observó a Ginny y en ese momento Hermione cruzó su mano sobre la mesa sacándole la mano a la chica del brazo del pelirrojo. Pansy observó a la castaña sonrió y volvió a tomar el brazo del chico. Ron, por su parte, se había perdido toda la maniobra.

-Pero puedes decirme algo más.- dijo Ginny. -Que fue lo más extraño que viste allá.-

-Estuve a diez pasos del mismísimo Hitler.- dijo Pansy.

Ahora todos estaban interesadas.

-Fue en Bavaria.- dijo la espía. -Estaba rodeado de guarda espaldas.-

-No podías envenenarle el vino o algo así…- dijo Susan.

-No bebe alcohol, no come carne, no fuma y no engaña a su mujer…- dijo la chica. -Tengo entendido que siempre fue así… Es raro… me ponía la piel de gallina.-

-¿Y porque volviste a Inglaterra?- preguntó Ginny.

La espía esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía a donde quería llegar la chica.

-Eso es clasificado.- respondió con una sonrisa y agregó después de unos segundos -Parece que los hermanos Potter están algo preocupados por su hermana.-

-Es su hermana…- dijo Ron mientras estrujaba a suya con un brazo. -Uno debe protegerla de los jóvenes aprovechadores del mundo.-

-Bobby parece un buen muchacho.- dijo Susan.

-Lo es.- dijo Hermione saliendo en defensa de su sangre. -Y yo me preocuparía por ver cuales son las intenciones de esa chica. Mi hermano es un buen partido. Excelentes calificaciones, toca el violín, juega Rugby y si no fuera por está guerra estaría en la Universidad. Me gustaría asegurarme que es una chica decente antes de dar mi bendición.-

-Soy espía y se leer a las personas.- dijo Pansy. -Puedo decirte que es una chica recatada, inteligente, con excelentes notas en la escuela, su madre le enseño a cocinar para cuando formara su propia familia, la instruyó con firmes valores, va a la iglesia todos los domingos, reza todas las noches antes de irse a dormir pidiendo por la seguridad de sus seres queridos y se volvió enfermera para, de alguna manera, poder ayudar a sus hermanos. Es amable y considerada, seguramente conseguía darle esperanzas a más de uno de sus pacientes. Como malo puede ser un poco fría, sin quererlo, es un poco arrogante con sus conocimientos y no está acostumbrada a equivocarse. No creo que encuentres una chica más indicada para tu hermano.-

-¿O sea que puedes decirnos lo que sea de cualquier persona?- preguntó Susan.

-Solo conjeturas.- dijo la chica. -Esa mujer que está sentada tomando té, engaña a su marido… el encargado del bar tiene una escopeta debajo de la barra… El hombre de la bufanda y el bastón probablemente miente sobre dificultad para caminar para no tener que ir al frente.-

-Me sueña a puras patrañas ¿que puedes decirme mi?- dijo Hermione.

La espía apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa, se inclino ligeramente hacia adelante observando firmemente a la chica con sus ojos azules. El grupo se sumergió en un silencio que solo era roto por el traqueteo del tren en las vías.

-Una historia similar a Violet, pero mala cocinera, hace años que no vas a la iglesia. De hecho tienes tus dudas sobre si existe Díos.- dijo Pansy. -Y seguramente te interesaría estudiar leyes para abogar por los derechos de los súbditos del Rey en las colonias para obtener un trato igualitario. Admiras a Mahatma Gandhi. Y aunque no te guste reconocerlo eres territorial con los hombres de tu vida.-

Hermione enrojeció había dado justo en el clavo. Susan contuvo una sonrisa.

-¿Y que me puedes decir de Susan?- dijo Hermione mientras observaba molesta a su amiga.

-Susie…- dijo Pansy observando a la chica. -Prefieres que te digan así. Y ya me has contado muchas cosas de ti… pero sé que eres buena con los niños. Te hubiera gustado ser doctora, pediatra más precisamente; pero ahora que vas a casarte piensas dedicarte a tu familia de tiempo completo. La única razón porque no eres enfermera es porque hablas perfectamente alemán. Y eres de origen irlandés, católica, vas a misa todos los domingos. No solo sabes rezar en Latín sino que lo hablas también. También eres algo insegura. Eres bonita, y eres consiente de eso, pero no lo usas como un arma. Probablemente hayas roto sin querer el corazón de alguien que se enamoro de ti y te da miedo de que vuelva a pasar.-

La pelirroja enrojeció y levantó un rosario que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Eres buena…- dijo Ginny entretenida.

-Lo sé.- dijo Pansy. -Por eso sé que debemos darle una oportunidad a esos dos tortolitos de que se conozcan, sé que ninguno de los dos tiene malas intenciones. ¿Quién quiere ir a distraer a esos dos ogros? Necesito encantos femeninos pelirrojos.-

-Yo voy…- dijo Ginny rápidamente viendo una nueva oportunidad de hablar con Harry.

Ron observó a su hermana y entrecerró los ojos. Pero por alguna razón no le molestaba demasiado… era extraño.

-Yo soy una mujer comprometida.- dijo Susan seriamente. -Y creo que tu puedes… distraer mejor a un hombre que yo en este uniforme.-

-Cuando vuelva tu prometido aparécete en el muelle vestida exactamente así y te arrastrara ante el Juez de Paz más cercano.- respondió Pansy. -Vamos solo debes hablar.-

-Está bien…- dijo Susan sin parecer muy convencida.

Las tres chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron a donde estaban los dos muchachos que inmediatamente olvidaron a su hermana.

-Eso fue rápido…- dijo Hermione sorprendida mientras observaba a los dos muchachos y a las tres chicas.

Ron no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Creo que te dí la impresión equivocada en la base.- dijo Hermione aprovechando que estaban solos -Me encantaría ir contigo al cine Ron o a alguna fiesta. Cuando regresemos de esta misión, lo haremos.-

El pelirrojo se quedó sin habla durante un par de segundos.

-Genial.- dijo finalmente.

-Sé que Parkinson es mucho más interesante que una traductora de códigos.- dijo Hermione y agregó enrojeciendo. -Pero no soy mala cocinera… solo me falta práctica.-

-No me interesa Pansy.- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué no te interesaría?- dijo Hermione observando sorprendida al muchacho con sus ojos castaños.

Ron la observó durante unos segundos.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo.- respondió el muchacho finalmente. -Pero cuando termine todo esto seguro te enteraras. E iremos a una fiesta.-

La respuesta del pelirrojo no hizo más que aumentar la intriga de la castaña, pero se descubrió sonriendo aliviada. Tenía una cita.

Mientras tanto en la barra los hermanos Potter habían olvidado completamente que a un par de metros de ellos su hermana corría serio riesgo de caer en las garras de su amigo Robert Granger. La razón es que estaban prestando toda su atención a las dos bellezas pelirrojas que tenían frente a ellos.

-¿Entonces no tengo ninguna oportunidad?- dijo John que aun no se resignaba con Susan.

-Ninguna.- dijo Susan firmemente.

-Donde voy a conseguir otra pelirroja bonita en Inglaterra.- dijo John y agregó. -¿No tienes una hermana o prima igual de bonita que tu?-

Susan levantó una ceja y lo observó incrédula.

-Creo que será mejor que le tires un "hueso" a John, Susan.- dijo Pansy riendo.

Susan lanzó un suspiro, se cruzo de brazos y se apoyó en la barra.

-Tengo una hermana es casi dos años menor que yo.- dijo la chica. -Es bonita y se llama Sarah. Pero no sé si presentártela, John.-

La pelirroja había visto a su hermana hacerse ilusiones más de una vez para terminar con el corazón roto. Y después de lo que Ginny había dicho de sobre esa chica de Portsmouth no pensaba arriesgarse.

-Hazte fama y échate a dormir.- se lamento John por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Harry estaban conversando tranquilamente. La hermana de Ron se había olvidado de que debía intentar sonsacarle información sobre esa "Misión Secreta". Y aunque se hubiera acordado, seguramente se hubiera sentido terriblemente mal por hacerlo.

-Entonces, eres de Somerset.- dijo Ginny. -Me imagino que planeas ir a casa a visitar a tu familia.-

-Eso espero.- dijo Harry

Ginny observó los ojos color verde del muchacho y pudo notar cierta pena.

-¿Es realmente tan peligroso?- dijo la chica sintiendo un vacío dentro.

Harry lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Sabes que?- dijo Harry. -Eres muy bonita, simpática y divertida… Creo que lo mejor que pudo haber pasado es encontrarnos. Y si quieres podemos ir a una fiesta cuando todo esto termine, puedo ir a verte a Londres y me mostraras la gran ciudad.-

Harry no entendía de donde había sacado las agallas para decirle eso a la chica. Seguramente saber que podía no llegar vivo para el día siguiente. Extrañamente esa declaración le hizo sentir una especie de Déjà Vu.

-Sí es peligroso.- dijo Harry. -Por eso no queríamos que vinieran las chicas y no quiero que tu estés ahí. Sabemos como es allá afuera, no hay gloria, ni frases celebres, lo único que hay es sangre, miedo y sujetos llamando a su madre rogando volver a casa mientras mueren. No queremos que ustedes vean eso.-

Ginny permaneció en silencio. No era la descripción usual de la guerra.

-Por eso te dejaremos en Brighton.- dijo Harry. -Y por eso le daré un gran abrazo a mi hermana cuando siga hacia Eastbourne.-

-Entonces asegúrate de volver vivo Potter- dijo Ginny firmemente. -Y ven a visitarte. Te mostrare la gran ciudad.-

En ese momento el tren desacelero. Cuando observaron por la ventanilla vieron que estaban entrando a una ciudad. Era Brighton. Inmediatamente Bobby se puso de pie y observó por la ventanilla. La ciudad no había cambiado tanto… pero había algo extraño. No se veía casi gente en las calles.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Bobby observando a su hermana.

La chica se acercó a su hermano lentamente.

-Brighton fue declarada área no segura…- dijo con la chica con pesar. -Evacuaron a treinta mil personas. Pusieron alambre de púas en la playa, minas, desarmaron un par de muelles. Pero mamá está bien… nuestro sector no fue evacuado, estamos lo suficientemente lejos.-

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirme esto?- dijo el hermano de la chica sonando indignado y ciertamente devastado.

Violet instintivamente tomo su mano entre las suyas y permaneció en silencio sabiendo que era mejor no hablar.

-Han sucedido tantas cosas…- dijo Hermione con pesar.

Todo el grupo se encamino al anden. El chico observó su desierta ciudad en completo silencio. Mientras tanto Ron se despedía de Ginny.

-Regresa a Londres.- dijo Ron. -Después iremos a ver a mamá y papá.-

La chica no dijo nada, sentía que quedarse ahí estaba completamente mal. Algo le decía que debía seguir a su hermano y a Harry.

En ese momento sonó el silbato. Harry y Ron fueron los últimos en subir. Cuando el tren empezaba a ponerse en movimiento.

-Está hecho.- dijo Ron, con algo de pesar cuando volvieron al carro comedor.

Lamentaba haber tenido que dejar a su hermana así. Algo le decía que podía arreglárselas perfectamente, por más loco que sonara.

-La próxima parada es Little Hangleton.- dijo John.

En ese momento vieron que la puerta delantera del vagón se abría y unos soldados entraban. Llevaban armas, cosa que no era demasiado fuera de lo común. Algunos se sentaron, en las mesas que estaban vacías y dejaron sus gorros sobre la mesa, pareciendo algo cansados.

Ahora el vagón comedor estaba bastante lleno, entre ellos, los pasajeros y los soldados que habían subido en Brighton.

-Sargento…- lo saludo a Ron un hombre de uniforme con la insignia de capitán.

Era un hombre era bastante alto, de cabello oscuro y penetrantes ojos azules. Lucía su uniforme impecablemente y podía verse claramente que era una persona de mando.

-Capitán…- respondió Ron respetuosamente haciendo la veña.

-Sin duda un día horrible, un poco húmedo ciertamente.- dijo el hombre y agregó dirigiéndose al encargado del bar. -Tráigame algo fuerte… Whisky, por favor.-

El hombre asintió y fue a preparar la bebida.

Cuando estuvo lista el capitán, tomó su vaso con una mano cubierta con un guante de cuero castaño.

-Privilegios de rango.- dijo el hombre levantando su copa. -¿Yendo a casa?- preguntó después de dar un trago a su bebida y agregó mientras observaba el oscuro liquido. -Ya me gustaría a mi.-

Mientras tanto los soldados que iban con el hombre ocuparon las mesas observando el paisaje y conversando entre ellos. Eran sujetos bastante fornidos y de apariencia regular, deberían tener todos cerca de treinta años.

-Todavía no, capitán.- respondió Ron. -Espero que pronto.-

Algunos pasajeros pasaron por el corredor entre las mesas y la barra.

-Oh…- dijo el hombre. -¿Está en misión oficial?-

Ron sabía que no podía responder a esa pregunta.

-No.- dijo Ron. -Lamentablemente son otros asuntos y…-

En ese momento el hombre observó a las chicas que estaban con ellos. Las miro sutilmente a Violet primero a Hermione, a Susan y finalmente a Pansy.

-Oh, ya entiendo.- dijo el capitán interrumpiendo a Ron y levantando una ceja.

Ron entendía que como volviera a mirar así a las chicas, les importaría un condenado demonio su rango y lo molerían a golpes.

-Un placer.. conocerlas señoritas.- dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa amistosa. -Capitán Smith a su servicio.-

-Encantada.- dijeron todas sin demostrar mucha simpatía por el hombre.

Violet se colocó su capa porque, estaba segura que, el hombre, que tenía la edad de su padre, le estaba mirando los pechos y la hacía sentir sumamente incomoda.

-Tienen aquí un par de bellezas sargentos.- dijo el hombre observando a los muchachos. -No quiero sonar entrometido ¿Me preguntó porque viajan todos juntos? No es algo usual.-

-Estamos yendo a Little Hagleton.- respondió Pansy desplegando todo su encanto. -Soy Penélope Harcourt periodista del Times, quiero escribir una historia inspiradora sobre la defensa de Inglaterra… estos muchachos y chicas son destinados allí y esperaba poder conversar un poco con ellos para mostrar a los héroes cotidianos.-

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa, se volvió para observar a sus hombres por un instante y a continuación volvió a acomodarse en la barra.

-Siempre es importante inspirar.- dijo el capitán sobriamente mientras miraba hacia el frente.

-¿Ha estado alguna vez?- preguntó la chica.

Ron sintió que Pansy lo pellizcaba suavemente. Y su rostro se ensombreció, la chica había demostrado su habilidad para leer personas.

-¿En Little Hagleton? No, nunca.- respondió con seguridad.

El barman se encontraba detrás de la barra secando un vaso desde hacía cinco minutos. Evidentemente, sin perderse una sola palabra de lo que decían.

-Entonces puedo hablar tranquila.- dijo Pansy. -Tengo entendido que es un pueblucho… prefiero mucho más Londres, aunque con la guerra creo que debería mudarme a Nueva York o, a Los Ángeles.-

-Usted es increíble.- dijo el hombre riendo y tomando de su copa. -Puede mentirme por la cara con la misma facilidad que se cambia de zapatos.-

-Es verdad…- dijo Pansy sin mostrar una pizca de su turbación. -Probablemente Little Hagleton sea más feo aun.-

-Y no me refiero al pueblo… - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. -Aunque es verdad: Es un pueblucho de mala muerte. Como todos los pueblos muggles.-

Todos se tensaron al escuchar las palabras del hombre. Violet por su parte no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, podía ver a sus hermanos y sus amigos pareciendo muy preocupados por el hombre.

-¿Muggle?- John mientras apoya su mano sobre su pistolera sutilmente.

El hombre esbozo nuevamente una sonrisa. Y el silencio fue llenado por los murmullos de las conversaciones de los pasajeros y el traqueteo de las ruedas sobre las vías.

-Ya deben haber escuchado esa palabra.- dijo el hombre tranquilamente. -Probamente de Anton.-

-¿Anton?- dijo Harry observando al hombre con expresión neutra. -No conocemos a ningún Anton.-

-Me refiero al hombre al cual interrogaron.- respondió el capitán. -Había salido a divertirse un poco. Nos preocupamos cuando no regreso, nunca era de demorarse. De hecho… es gracioso… vimos al soldado muggle acercándose por atrás, cuando hablábamos por el espejo pensamos que sería una buena broma que lo sorprendiera. Pero imaginen nuestra sorpresa cuando no regreso.-

Los soldados que acompañaban al hombre se pusieron de pie lentamente y observaban la situación desde distancia segura. Ron desprendió la correa que retenía su pistola.

El pelirrojo era bueno planeando estrategias pero no le gustaba lo que veía. Eran cuatro contra once, las chicas tenían armas pero ninguna experiencia. Y si todos eso podían pelear igual de bien que el sujeto que habían atrapado estaban en serios problemas. Tenían solo sus armas de mano, sus rifles estaban desarmados y seguramente no llegarían a tiempo a las metralletas.

-Entonces buscamos la base militar más cercana.- continuó el hombre hablando con total tranquilidad. -Encontramos a un muchacho que estaba regresando en un vehiculo y con un poco de legileremancia pude leer su mente.-

El barman cruzaba la mirada entre el hombre y los muchachos sin entender absolutamente nada. Bobby tomó suavemente el brazo de Violet y la colocó detrás de él. La chica presionó suavemente el brazo del hermano de Hermione por encima del sobretodo castaño, algo asustada.

-Después lo hice olvidar todo… lo deje vivir para evitar preguntas incomodas y atraer la ciertamente indeseada atención del ministerio de magia sobre esta operación.- continuó el hombre -Pero mira mi sorpresa cuando vi en sus recuerdos que recordaba haber visto a Anton entrar a su base, a ustedes siendo convocados para una operación especial y finalmente llevándolos a tomar el tren a Winchester con equipos. Nos aparecimos en Brighton y aquí estamos.-

El hombre hizo una pausa. Los muchachos y las chicas permanecieron en silencio.

-Lo que me sorprende es que hayan conseguido matarlo.- dijo el sujeto y agregó observándolos como si estuviera disfrutando mucho de la situación. -Y conseguir que les dijera donde estábamos…-

De alguna manera el hombre tenía ahora una de esas varas de madera en su mano.

Los cuatro muchachos llevaron sus manos a la cintura en busca de sus armas.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo el hombre molesto. -Soy superior a ustedes. Y me imagino que no querrán ver lastimadas a algunas de estás hermosas damas aun.-

El hombre dirigió su varita hacia Pansy que era sin duda la más cercana. La chica permaneció observando al hombre con sus ojos azules y expresión en el rostro que no revelaba ningún tipo de emoción.

-Hermione, Susan lleven a Violet atrás, al final del vagón. Tendrán una buena vista desde allá- dijo Ron. -Nosotros hablaremos con él.-

Afortunadamente, ninguna de las dos chicas discutió; sino que tomaron a la confundida hermana de los Potter y se marcharon en la dirección que les indico el pelirrojo. Ron sabía que las dos estaban armadas, podían servir mejor desde esa posición.

El vagón era estrecho si estaban todos juntos, solo conseguirían morir más rápido.

-Sabes que no hará ninguna diferencia donde las envíes. Son extrañas esas armas que llevan…- agregó el hombre con su ya acostumbrada y fría sonrisa. -Siempre me pregunte como funcionaban, no parecen muy peligrosas… Pero los muggles son tan débiles, quizás les hagan daño a ustedes… Ahora díganme como lo consiguieron y prometo ser piadoso.-

Todos el grupo permanecía en silencio. Ron observó a su alrededor. Los pasajeros observaban intrigados y nerviosos, sin entender que era lo que sucedía. Los secuaces del hombre observaban toda la operación con una sonrisa y cruzaban ahora algunas frases en alemán.

Ron cruzó una mirada con sus amigos. Sabían que en cualquier momento esto sería una masacre.

-Si quieres saberlo… Tenía el mismo defecto que tú…- dijo Pansy fríamente. -Hablaba demasiado-

Rápidamente la espía levantó el borde derecho de su falda y sacó una pequeña arma que tenía en la liga de su media. Menos de un segundo después el sorprendido hombre observaba como el corto cañón del arma plateada le apuntaba entre las cejas.

La espía ni siquiera dudo en disparar el arma pero el hombre se arrojó hacia un costado. La bala no alcanzó el blanco esperado pero si acertó a una de las orejas del hombre.

Inmediatamente, se desató el caos. Los cuatro muchachos y las chicas, desde el fondo del vagón, sacaron sus armas.

-¡Atrás rápido!- gritó Bobby mientras tomaba una de las bolsas de armas.

Uno de los magos que acompañaban a Smith, levantó su varita pero recibió un disparo de escopeta del barman. Antes de que el hombre pudiera realizar otro disparo una luz verde había impactado contra él matándolo al instante.

John volteó una mesa justo cuando los magos disparaban una andanada de hechizos hacia ellos.

-¡Abajo!- gritó el hermano de Harry.

Los hechizos pasaron sobre ellos pero encontraron blanco en dos pasajeros que intentaban huir del desastre, matándolos al instante.

-Bobby dispárale a los espectros que aparezcan por atrás.- dijo Ron. -Nosotros tomamos el frente… ¡chicas nos replegamos!-

Ni bien termino de decir esas palabras Harry, John y Ron dispararon una andanada de disparos. Un mago se apareció detrás de ellos.

-¡Protego!- grito el hombre; pero no sirvió de nada. Un disparo en la cabeza por parte del hermano de Hermione le quito la vida.

-¡_Malditos!_- gritó uno de los magos en alemán. -¡_Los escudos no funcionan_!-

-¡Rápido atrás!- grito John.

Los cinco se retiraron y se cubrieron en donde la barra formaba una curva.

El hombre al cual Pansy había disparado se levantaba trabajosamente, con un costado de la cara manchado de pólvora y un río de sangre que caía de su oreja.

-¡_Te voy a matar perra_!- gritó en alemán -¡_Me escuchas_!-

En la parte de atrás del tren Hermione, Susan y Violet se habían refugiado detrás de una mesa que habían volcado.

-¿¡Quiénes son esas personas!- dijo Violet desesperada. -¿Cómo es que pueden hacer esas cosas?-

Las dos chicas habían sacado sus armas y estaban dispuestas a utilizarlas.

-Por increíble que parezcan, son magos…- susurró Hermione. -Lo que viste es lo que pueden hacer con sus varitas. Si salimos de esta te explicaremos todo.-

Violet volvió su mirada a una mujer que yacía junto a ellos. Estaba muerta con una terrible expresión de pánico en el rostro y ninguna herida era visible.

-¿Tienen un arma?- dijo la hermana de Harry decidida.

-No es por ofender Violet.- dijo Susan. -Pero eres enfermera.-

-Mi padre me enseño a disparar su rifle.- dijo la chica. -El y mis hermanos son un poco sobreprotectores, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero me enseñó por si entraba algún ladrón a casa y no estaban ellos.-

-Te conseguiremos una cariño.- respondió la pelirroja. -Consejo personal… no dejes que te pongan las manos encima.-

Si estos se parecían al mago que habían interrogado, no pensaba dejar que la capturaran viva.

Justo cuando estaba diciendo eso un mago se apareció junto a ellas. Era un hombre bastante alto de expresión malévola. Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar su varita Hermione y Susan le dispararon dos veces en el pecho.

El hombre las observó mientras se desplomaba e intento lanzar un hechizo pero la hermana de Harry le quitó la varita quitó de un rápido manotazo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a cubrirse detrás de la mesa antes de que un par de hechizos verdes pasaran sobre ella.

Los tres chicas observaron como el mago las miraba sorprendido sin entender que era lo que había ocurrido. Susan y Hermione sentían como su corazón palpitaba desbocadamente, habían matado a una persona.

-¡_Las mujeres tienen armas también_!- escuchó Susan decir a uno de los magos sonando iracundo.

Violet aprovechó para sacar el arma que traía el mago en la pistolera. Era autentica y estaba cargada.

-_Son solo unos muggles. Ustedes son la raza superior y lo más selecto de las fuerzas de Grindelwald_.- gritó el mago que utilizaba el uniforme de capitán del ejercito británico. -_Nos están haciendo quedar como unos idiotas_.-

Harry tomó su bolsa de armas. Rápidamente sacó una metralleta le puso el cargador y se la pasó a su hermano, repitió la operación le dio otra a Ron y finalmente una para él mismo. Al mismo tiempo Pansy sacó de su cartera el arma que había obtenido en Winchester; por su parte Bobby sacó su rifle de francotirador, ensamblo la culata al resto del arma y se lo colgó al hombro.

-Perdieron dos y nosotros ninguno.- susurró Ron mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre un panel de madera de la pared. -Tratemos de mantener las cosas así y saldremos todos vivos. Quedan nueve, y posiblemente algunos civiles. Esperemos que se queden a cubierto.-

El pelirrojo observó a sus amigos. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos como lo había hecho tantas otras veces. Pero esté combate era completamente diferente a todo lo que habían enfrentado antes. Además los magos estaban bastante bien cubiertos en una posición similar a la de ellos pero en la parte delantera del vagón.

-Ahora es nuestro turno.- dijo John aferrando su arma. -No debemos darles tiempo de reaccionar.-

El muchacho se levantó y disparó una ráfaga de su metralleta. Los magos tuvieron el buen tino de cubrirse y la pared tras ellos quedó marcada con varios agujeros. Ni bien volvió a cubrirse unos hechizos verdes pasaron por encima de ellos.

Un mago se apareció detrás de ellos solo para recibir una descarga del arma de Harry en el pecho. Herido mortalmente, el sujeto calló sobre una mesa volcándola con el peso de su cuerpo muerto.

Una silla se arrojó contra ellos sin que nadie estuviera presente para darle impulso. El objeto golpeó pesadamente a Bobby lanzándolo al suelo justo cuando estaba preparándose para disparar.

Ron sabía que no podía luchar contra una lluvia de objetos inanimados. Se levantó de su escondite pero, en ese momento vio algo peor. La mesa con la cual se cubrían Hermione, Susan y Violet salía volando en su dirección, con la doble intención de golpearlo y dejar a las chicas sin refugio. Apenas pudo agacharse a tiempo antes de que la mesa pasara por encima de él impactando detrás de la barra.

Susan, Hermione y Violet comenzaron a disparar mientras se alejaban de su antiguo refugio, pero los soldados no esperarían a ver que llegaran a salvo. Debían comprarle tiempo a las chicas.

-¡Corran!- gritó Pansy.

El pelirrojo se levantó por encima de la barra y disparó una nueva ráfaga que alcanzó a un mago en pleno pecho, lamentablemente una pasajera había escogido justo ese momento para huir y había quedado atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

-¡Maldición!- grito Ron al ver los resultados su acción.

Mientras el pelirrojo disparaba Harry se lanzó por el angostó corredor entre de la barra y las mesas. Pero justo cuando estaba a mitad de camino un mago salio de su refugio, lo vio y lanzó una maldición.

Harry abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes al ver una luz anaranjada que se acercaba. Sin pensarlo saltó con todas sus fuerzas por sobre la barra de madera. Menos de un segundo después la maldición impacto en donde había estado parado creando una explosión que lo alcanzó en el aire y lo lanzó contra los estantes de botellas detrás de él.

El pelinegro cayó al suelo sintiendo que había perdido todo el aire de los pulmones, los oídos le zumbaban y lo peor, había perdido su metralleta y a su arma no le quedaban balas.

El mismo mago que había lanzado el bombarda, vio el arma de Harry en el piso y de un rápido hechizo la envió volando hasta la puerta opuesta. Donde cualquiera que la quisiera recuperar encontraría una muerte segura.

-¡Harry!- gritó John. -¡Fusil!-

El muchacho había tomado un fusil de la bolsa, lo ensambló lo más rápido que pudo, y lo arrojó por sobre la barra. Harry lo vio, acercarse, cambiar de forma y finalmente una zanahoria cayó a sus pies.

El seguidor de Grindelwald, mientras tanto, comenzó a formar una pequeña esfera de luz anaranjada en la punta de su varita. Estaba pensando volar a Harry por los aires. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar el hechizo Bobby se levanto apuntó y disparó. La bala impacto en el medio de la frente. Mientras el mago caía la bola de energía se lanzó sobre la pared del tren, entre los soldados y los magos volándola completamente.

Un enorme huevo se abrió sobre la pared y el viento comenzó a entrar a raudales.

En ese momento Harry vio el cadáver del Barman, junto a él se encontraba la escopeta que había utilizado para matar al mago. Solo necesitaba más cartuchos.

-¡Van a volar todo el condenado tren si hace falta!- gritó Bobby. -¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Ahora!-

Un nuevo mago se apareció delante de ellos. John, esperando esa maniobra apretó el gatillo justo cuando apareció frente a él. Lamentablemente el arma se había trabado con un casquillo. El hombre, esperando que le disparara desapareció otra vez para aparecerse a pocos pasos a su derecha. Cuando volvió a aparecer John se lanzó sobre él y antes de que se diera cuenta el hermano de Harry sentía como era comprimido sobre sí mismo y todo el estruendo se acallaba. Menos de una décima de segundo después se encontró sobre el suelo del vagón. Sentía el costado de la pierna como si le hubieran arrancado una larga tira de piel. El mago por su parte no parecía mucho mejor.

Ahora el combate se desarrollaba por todos lados. Los magos habían conseguido romper su defensa y estaban apareciendo y desapareciendo por todo el vagón.

Bobby blandía su fusil como una maza mientras un mago aparecía y desaparecía antes de que pudiera impactarlo o que el mago pudiera lanzar una maldición. Solo era cuestión de ver quien fallaba o se cansaba primero y el muchacho tenía las de perder.

Las cuatro chicas también tenían sus problemas. Una maldición del capitán había alcanzado a Pansy que cayo al suelo gritando de dolor hasta perder el conocimiento. Violet intentaba reanimarla sin ningún resultado mientras intentaba no perder su propia vida.

Susan y Hermione las cubrían mientras disparaban a cualquier mago que se apareciera delante de ellas con la esperan de poder acertar a algún blanco.

-¡Están esperando que nos quedemos sin balas!- gritó Ron mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un mago bastante duro.

-¡Por que te piensas que uso mi fusil como si estuviera jugando al cricket!- respondió Bobby y a continuación mascullo. -Solo necesito acertarle una vez.-

John, mientras tanto, intentaba ponerse de pie trabajosamente. Ese asunto de aparecerse y desaparecerse en aire parecía complicarse cuando se llevaban una persona de más. El mago también tenía problemas para levantarse.

El muchacho vio su varita a pocos centímetros de su mano hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente la tomó y la arrojó por el gigantesco hueco que había quedado después de la explosión. Lejos de quedar indefenso el mago le lanzó un puñetazo a John en la barbilla que casi lo deja inconciente. Tambaleándose el hermano de Harry se levantó y pudo propinarle un tremendo golpe en el estomago. Pero lejos de estar derrotado el mago volvió a atacar y los dos se trenzaron en una pelea mano a mano. John debía reconocer que, lamentablemente, el mago era bastante bueno.

Harry buscaba desesperadamente las balas del encargado del bar. Sabía que sus amigos y hermanos necesitaban su ayuda. Finalmente en un cajón encontró un caja llena de cartuchos color rojo. Abrió la escopeta colocó dos cartuchos. A continuación, tomo una botella de Gin de la peor calidad y con toda velocidad le introdujo un pedazo de trapo lo introdujo por el pico sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y la prendió fuego.

En menos de un instante observó la escena: Su hermano peleaba contra un mago mano a mano. Ron lo mismo. Hermione y Susan estaban tratando de mantener a raya a tres magos que se aparecían y desaparecían. Violet había reanimado a Pansy, que estaba poniéndose de pie. Bobby estaba intentando acertar un culatazo a su mago.

Harry dejó de pensar, lanzó la botella a un lugar vacío. Justo antes de que un mago de se desapareciera. La botella voló por el aire y justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar por sobre el lugar calculado por Harry el mago se apareció.

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar antes de que se diera cuenta de que era lo que sucedía una botella se le había roto en la cara, se transporto otra vez pero cuando apareció ya estaba envuelto en. El sujeto comenzó a gritar agónicamente, pero un disparo certero de Susan terminó con su vida.

Harry preparó su escopeta para disparar, pero justo en ese momento vio una luz anaranjada que se acercaba hacía él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar antes de que un gran pedazo de la barra de caoba terminar convertida en un montón de astillas.

La explosión lanzó al suelo tanto a John como el mago, pero el muchacho consiguió ponerse de pie antes que el hombre y le propinó un puntapié en la mandíbula. Se lanzó sobre él pero, el mago giro rápidamente sobre su cuerpo quedando encima del muchacho. Antes de que se diera cuenta John estaba siendo estrangulado por el mago mientras intentaba inútilmente zafarse. Pasaron unos agónicos largos segundos en los que sintió que iba morir. Cuando su visión empezó a oscurecerse, con sus últimas fuerzas, alcanzó la pata de una silla y golpeó al mago en la cara. El mago se vio obligado a soltarlo y John se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera recobrarse del todo el mago estaba nuevamente sobre el dispuesto a enviarlo al suelo. En lugar de golpearlo, John se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyó su pie contra el pecho del hombre y lo envió volando por encima de él justo al hueco que había abierto la explosión. John alcanzó a ver cuando el mago golpeó contra un semáforo de señales.

Ron mientras tanto había recurrido a una estrategia un tanto peligrosa estaba peleando con un mago de cabello rubio a pocos centímetros de distancia. El hombre parecía estar decidido tanto a pelear como a desaparecerse. Usaba su varita al igual que una daga de plata, Ron se había visto obligado a volver a su arma de mano y a utilizar su cuchillo. La pelea era difícil, Ron apenas podía esquivar los hechizos y la daga antes de poder propinar sus propios golpes. Había conseguido herirlo levemente con su cuchillo pero el mago no estaba dispuesto a dejar la pelea.

-Peleas bien para ser un muggle.- dijo el mago. Cuando consiguió abrir un pequeño corte en el cuello de Ron, cuya intención era degollarlo.

En ese momento Ron escuchó una voz que venía de atrás de él.

-¡Ron! ¡Átate los zapatos!- era Ginny.

Ron, sin siquiera preguntarse como era que su hermana estaba ahí, se arrojó al suelo lo más rápido que pudo.

Al final del vagón, pudo ver a su hermana. La chica tenía en la mano la metralleta que había perdido Harry y no dudo en apretar el gatillo. El mago contra el que peleaba Ron había estado tan absorbido por la pelea que no se percato de las intenciones de la pelirroja hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Ginny estaba temblando, jamás había visto semejante desastre, a menos que hubiera caído una bomba en el lugar. Apretó el gatillo del arma hasta que una lluvia de rojo roció, saliendo de la espalda del sujeto contra el cual peleaba su hermano, le indicó que había hecho blanco. La pelirroja permaneció inmóvil escuchando el rebotar del último casquillo de bronce en el suelo.

Mientras tanto Bobby se estaba cansando de intentar golpear al mago contra el que estaba peleando. Un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y fríos ojos celestes. Pero, a pesar de sus intentos infructuosos por golpear al hombre. Había descubierto el patrón detrás de sus desapariciones. Siempre se le aparecía por atrás, un costado con una sonrisa malévola esperando que el chico se cansara.

El hermano de Hermione sabía que el mago era un cobarde; si quedaba solo huiría y pondría a los suyos sobre aviso. Debía matarlo rápido.

El mago se apareció, Bobby lanzó el que sabía sería su último golpe. Con una mano blandió su fusil, mientras con la otra desenfundó su pistola. El mago ni siquiera se percato de la maniobra y volvió a desaparecerse. El muchacho continuó su giro y media décima de segundo antes de que se apareciera apretó el gatillo. La bala impactó en el hombre que consiguió aparecerse una vez más pero finalmente calló al suelo.

Bobby respiraba agitadamente había estado intentando golpear a ese desgraciado durante cinco minutos. No sabía por donde vendría el próximo golpe.

Pero todavía quedaban dos magos que no eran menos peligrosos que el resto.

Antes de que pudieran terminar de reagruparse el líder del grupo se apareció detrás de Violet la tomó por la cintura y se desapareció otra vez. Volvió a aparecer otra vez en el medio del vagón con la chica inconciente y firmemente tomada como un escudo humano. El mago restante, se apareció junto a su líder.

-Creo que sería lo más prudente que dejaran sus armas en el suelo.- dijo el capitán Smith. -Lentamente-

El hombre estaba desencajado. No podía creer que unos simples muggles hubieran podido hacer semejante daño. Sin duda cuando regresara a Alemania pediría que los eliminaran de la faz de la tierra de una buena vez.

-¡Déjala ir basura!- gritó Harry. La escopeta que tenía era un arma poco practica en esos momentos.

Estaban solo a tres metros de la chica y sus captores sin embargo no podían hacer nada.

-Impero…- susurró el hombre.

Violet abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente. El mago la soltó y la chica permaneció delante de él observando a sus hermanos y al resto del grupo.

-No me quiero ir.- dijo Violet. -Si intentan disparar me pondré delante.-

Bobby levantó su fusil y apuntó a la cabeza del mago. El bamboleó del tren dificultaba bastante apuntar.

-¡Que le has hecho!- gritó Harry blanco de ira.

-Será mejor que hagas lo que dice hermano.- dijo Violet fríamente mientras levantaba el arma que había tomado del mago al principio de la pelea.

-Elección difícil muchacho.- dijo el capitán Smith . -Te salvas o matas a tu preciosa hermana.-

El rostro del hombre todavía estaba cubierto de pólvora y sangre del ataque de Pansy.

Todos se observaron. Tenían que matar a esos dos magos si querían rescatar a Violet, pero la menor de los Potter los apuntaba con su arma y estaba cubriendo a uno de los magos. Si mataban al otro; Violet y el capitán Smith podrían eliminar a un par de ellos antes de que pudieran hacer algo. De cualquier forma alguno de ellos moriría.

Ron observó a los hermanos Potter primero, a Bobby y finalmente a las chicas. Ginny se había acercado y se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer su hermano. Susan y Hermione lo observaron de alguna manera sabían también que era lo que debían hacer.

Ron dejó caer su arma, todavía tenía de su cuchillo en su mano. El chico observó la hoja gris oscuro y la empuñadura de hueso. Era un arma extraña. Parecía ser un simple cuchillo pero, de alguna manera, había cumplido su función demasiado bien.

Bobby bajo su rifle, pero no lo suficiente.

Ginny, Susan, Hermione y Pansy dejaron caer sus armas. Solo faltaban los hermanos Potter y Bobby. Los magos y Violet volvieron su atención a ellos. Era justo lo que Ron buscaba. El chico se volvió a hacia las chicas. Susan lo observó con sus ojos azules, era la más próxima a la menor de los Potter y lo sabía, y se lanzó sobre Violet. Al mismo tiempo Ron se lanzó sobre el mago que acompañaba a Smith.

Todo sucedió en menos de un segundo.

Susan se lanzó con toda su fuerza sobre la hermana de Harry lanzándola al suelo. Violet perdió su arma pero se volvió y le propino un puñetazo a la pelirroja en plena cara. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la enfermera estaba intentando estrangularla.

Ron saltó sobre el mago, y con un rápido movimiento ascendente clavo el cuchillo debajo de su mandíbula hasta la empuñadura. El pelirrojo vio como la luz se extinguía de los ojos del hombre mientras lo observaba.

Bobby solo apretó el gatillo de su rifle. El arma estaba apuntada a la mano del capitán Smith desde que la bajo la primera vez. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el mago perdió un par de dedos y su varita.

Violet salió del entumecimiento que sentía. Se dio cuenta que yacía de espaldas en el suelo de madera de lo que quedaba del vagón. En ese momento vio que vio que sus manos estaban envueltas alrededor del cuello de Susan cuyo rostro estaba colorado y estaba intentando por todos los medios desprenderse de ella. Instantáneamente, soltó el cuello de la pelirroja y vio como Hermione y Pansy se lanzaban sobre ella inmovilizándola en el suelo. Ginny mientras tanto atendía a Susan que tosía y trataba de recuperar el aire. En ese momento Violet recordó lo que había pasado y sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

Los hermanos Potter, rápidamente, se volvieron hacía su hermana.

Mientras tanto Bobby y Ron se acercaron al capitán Smith. El hombre estaba intentando alcanzar una de las varitas caídas pero; un disparo en la rodilla, cortesía del hermano de Hermione, lo envió al suelo.

Ron lo dio vuelta con el pie.

-Más te vale que Violet sea ella misma…- dijo Bobby mientras sacaba su arma de mano y apuntaba a la cara de sujeto.

Los dos muchachos se volvieron a donde estaban los hermanos Potter y las chicas. John asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuantos quedan en la mansión Riddle?- preguntó Ron.

El mago le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio.

-Mejor que uses ese cuchillo ahora.- dijo el capitán Smith escupiendo sangre. -Por que no pienso hablar ¡Salve Grindelwald!-

Ron sabía que no lo haría pero no agregó nada más, simplemente sacó su arma y le disparo.

A continuación el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y observó la escena, el vagón estaba destruido. Los cuerpos de los magos y muchos pasajeros yacían en el suelo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de agujeros de bala y marcas de impactos de hechizos. No quedaba prácticamente ninguna pieza de mobiliario sana y un enorme hueco se habría donde antes había una sólida pared de madera y metal. El pelirrojo se dirigió a destruida barra, tomó una botella de Whisky que no estaba rota y le dio un trago.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Potter intentaban consolar a su hermana.

-Todo estará bien hermanita.- dijo John suavemente.

-Fue horrible.- dijo Violet quitándose las lagrimas en los ojos. -Quería gritar, pero no podía. Me sentía como una marioneta.-

-Ya todo terminó, Violet.- dijo Harry abrazando a su hermana.

En ese momento sintieron que el tren reducía la velocidad y la locomotora silbaba con fuerza. El conductor estaba dando aviso en la estación de que algo andaba mal.

-Tomen todas las balas que tengan estos espectros encima, los cargadores y cualquier otra cosa que necesiten.- dijo Bobby. -Nos largamos de aquí ni bien lleguemos a Little Hangleton.-

Rápidamente, comenzaron a recolectar todas las municiones que encontraron y algunas de las armas. El tren redujo más su velocidad y pudieron ver las primeras casas del pueblo. Varias personas observaban desde el costado de las vías el gran agujero que tenía el vagón.

El tren se detuvo antes de llegar a la estación. Rápidamente tomaron todo y bajaron del vagón. El resto de los pasajeros, que había huido a los vagones de los extremos, hacia lo mismo buscando desesperadamente por ayuda.

Los muchachos y las chicas, saltaron al terraplén cubierto de gruesas rocas, se alejaron rápidamente del tren. Corrieron unos cientos de metros y metieron en un viejo almacén de ladrillos que evidentemente hacía mucho años que no se utilizaba.

-No nos demoremos demasiado…- dijo Harry ni bien estuvieron instalados. -Preparen los cargadores, armen el resto de los fusiles.-

-Yo los curare.- dijo Violet poniéndose de pie decidida.

-No Violet…- dijo John. -Te vuelves al pueblo.-

-De ninguna manera.- dijo la chica firmemente. -Voy con ustedes. Puedo disparar y puedo ayudarlos; soy la única que puede salvarlos si algo sale mal.-

Los hermanos Potter estaban a punto de lanzarse a discutir con su hermana pero la intervención de Ginny los detuvo.

-Ni se preocupen por intentarlo.- dijo la hermana de Ron. -Las dos vamos. Y alguien podría explicarme qué demonios sucedió ahí.-

Ron se sentó pesadamente sobre una caja de madera y se quitó su gorro.

-Tu lo viste Ginny.- respondió el hermano de la chica. -Magos… contra eso estamos peleando… sujetos que toman una vara de madera explotan cosas, matan personas, transforman fusiles en zanahorias.-

La chica abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos castaños.

-Pero no es permanente.- dijo Harry. -Recuperamos a Violet cuando perdió su varita… y mi fusil dejó de ser una zanahoria para cuando nos bajamos del tren.-

Harry tomo la botella de Whisky que Ron había tomado del bar y le dio un trago.

-Ya habíamos interrogado a uno en Winchester.- dijo Bobby. -El sujeto casi nos destruye a todos. Volvió el cristal de observación y la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios irrompible. Iba a tomarse su tiempo… pero mi padre lo mato.-

-Trabajan para un mago más importante llamado Grindelwald.- explicó Pansy. -Por eso regresé de Alemania. Conseguí la información pero nadie quería escuchar por eso fui con el coronel Granger.-

-Originalmente nos había llamado para hacer una misión.- dijo John. -Pero después de ver lo que sucedió en la sala de interrogatorios se arrepintió y se fue directamente a Londres.-

-Los chicos decidieron intervenir después de que nos enteramos que tienen un mineral radiactivo que podría contaminar toda la red de agua potable de Londres.- explicó Hermione.

-Nosotras los seguimos y ahí nos encontramos.- dijo Susan.

-La pregunta que quiero hacer.- dijo Ron. -¿Para qué volviste a subir al tren?-

La pelirroja observó a todo el grupo. Normalmente los hubiera tomado por una banda de completos lunáticos. Pero ella había visto de lo que eran capaces.

-Estaba preocupada…- respondió la chica. -Sé que suena tonto pero sentí que debía estar ahí… Me tomó un tiempo llegar hasta ustedes todo los pasajeros corrían tratando de esconderse. Y cuando llegue vi a esos tipos apareciendo y desapareciendo.-

-Muy bien creo que fueron suficientes explicaciones.- dijo Violet. -Nadie sale hasta que no sean examinados… Pansy eres la que más me preocupa.-

-Estoy bien…- respondió la espía. -Ahora esa maldición que me lanzó… era terrible… parecía que cada hueso y músculo de tu cuerpo este siendo retorcido hasta que se rompe. Pero ya estoy bien.-

Violet frunció el ceño y observó seriamente a la espía con sus ojos verdes.

-Ven conmigo…- dijo la enfermera tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola a donde había mejor luz. -Voy a examinarte igual.-

Mientras la hermana de Harry examinaba a Pansy, los chicos comenzaron a organizar su armamento. Habían gastado bastante municiones, especialmente de las pistolas. Pero pudieron tomar bastantes de las que le habían quitado a los falsos soldados.

-Entonces…- dijo Ginny mientras veía a su hermano llenar un cargador con balas. -¿No me dirás que te deje? ¿No me ataras en este almacén?-

-De alguna manera te las arreglarías para aparecerte por donde vamos.- dijo Ron sonando resignado y agregó después de unos segundos. -Tuvimos suerte en el tren… demasiada. Todos estamos bien… pero no creo que la tengamos otra vez. Entiende eso. Gente morirá, alguno de nosotros seguramente también.-

Ginny observó a su hermano.

-No quiero que ninguno muera…- susurró la chica.

-No es algo que se planee…- dijo el pelirrojo. -Pero Sucede…-

La hermana de Ron permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

-Mataste a ese hombre.- dijo Ginny desviando la mirada. -Ni… ni siquiera parpadeaste… sacaste tu arma y le disparaste. Apenas podías ver a mamá torcerle el cogote a una gallina y ahora… Estaba derrotado y no podía hacer nada más.-

-No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice… si alguien se siente orgulloso de eso está completamente enfermo.- dijo Ron. -Dijiste que me viste cambiado. Es verdad… y no es algo bueno… creo que ninguno de nosotros es igual a como nos fuimos. Pasaron muchas cosas que me gustaría olvidar. A veces me preguntó que dirían mamá y papá si supieran lo que he hecho en estos años. No estarían orgullosos, puedo asegurártelo.-

Ginny sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Dirán que están orgullosos de tenerte en casa.- dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de su hermano. -Todos lo estaremos.-

-Eso espero.- dijo Ron mientras colocaba el cargador a una pistola. -Maté a ese hombre porque podía poner a los demás sobre aviso… no había forma de mantenerlo bajo custodia y no podemos permitirles que evacuen su posición. Si Hermione y Bobby están seguros de lo que planean hacer, somos los únicos que podemos detenerlos.-

-No están solos…- dijo Ginny firmemente. -Tienen a dos chicas uniformadas que se arreglan bastante bien. Una espía y una enfermera muy particulares. Y a una periodista pelirroja que puede ser muy molesta cuando se la propone… tu lo sabes.-

Ron observó a su hermana y esbozó una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que es extraño…- dijo Ron. -Pero algo me dice que pueden manejarse bien… todas ustedes. Y es como si a Susan y a Hermione las hubiera conocido antes, pero no estoy seguro de donde.-

-Es extraño…- dijo Ginny. -Yo tengo la misma sensación. Pero es imposible.-

-Lo es.- dijo Ron.

Violet tuvo algo de trabajo. Todos tenían alguna herida menor y la chica se aseguro de que todos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

-Muy bien…- dijo John sintiendo su pierna bastante mejor. -Tenemos bastante municiones y por suerte las metralletas y las pistolas usan las mismas balas…-

-Cuatro metralletas, pistolas y fusiles para todos.- dijo Ron. -Y una escopeta con más de veinte cartuchos.-

-Sí van a hacer esto chicas…- dijo Bobby. -Será bajo nuestras condiciones, funcionaran como apoyo únicamente y si todo se complica irán a buscar ayuda.-

Ninguno de los chicos pensaba ceder en este punto.

-Está bien.- dijeron todas al unísono.

Rápidamente repartieron las armas de mano. Los muchachos se quedaron con las granadas y las metralletas. Pansy se negó a llevar un fusil y le sugirió al resto de las chicas que hicieran lo mismo, ya que de lo contrario atraerían más atención de la necesaria.

El grupo se puso en camino, salieron del almacén y siguieron una calle de tierra hasta llegar a un camino pavimentado. Habían pocas personas en la calle, seguramente la mayoría de la población de Little Hangleton se había congregado para ver el destruido tren. Afortunadamente una anciana les pudo indicar el caminó a la Mansión Riddle.

-No tiene sentido que vayan.- dijo la mujer. -Los Riddle están muertos y el jardinero está preso. ¿No se enteraron estuvo en las noticias?-

-Solo estamos haciendo un poco de turismo.- dijo Pansy sonriendo. -Nos han dicho que es una mansión encantadora.-

-Puede ser pero los Riddle no eran nada encantadores.- dijo la mujer y agregó observando al grupo. -¿Acaso no estarán esperando meterse ahí adentro?… Para hacer Dios sabe que cosas.-

-Sería un poco incomodo.- respondió la chica fríamente pareciendo ofendida por semejante idea. -Somos todos primos.-

Susan podía ser perfectamente la hermana de Ginny y Ron. Hermione y Robert lo eran. Violet, John y Harry lo eran y el color de cabello de Pansy la podía ubicar dentro del mismo grupo familiar de los Potter.

-Oh lo lamento. Que tengan un buen día- respondió la mujer y se alejó rápidamente.

El grupo se puso nuevamente en marcha.

-Recuerdo ese nombre… Riddle.- dijo Ginny. -Hace una semana encontraron a toda la familia muerta, sin que nadie pudiera explicar como hubiera sucedido… no habían heridas, ni veneno de ningún tipo. Pero tenían una expresión de terror en sus rostros.-

-Justo como matan los magos…- agregó Violet recordando el rostro de la mujer del tren. Nunca olvidaría ese rostro.

El grupo continuó avanzando, el cielo se había nublado desde hacía horas y era imposible saber la posición del sol. Apenas eran las tres de la tarde y todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas de sol.

Finalmente llegaron a un gran portón de hierro forjado sobre el cual podía verse el nombre la familia. A partir de la entrada partía un largo sendero empedrado que avanzaba por unos cientos de metros serpenteando ligeramente entre unos jardines de césped color esmeralda.

-Muy bien acá estamos.- dijo Bobby. -Pero no sé si sea una buena idea presentarnos por el frente.-

A continuación levanto su rifle y observó a través de la mira telescópica.

-No sé movimiento.- dijo después de unos segundos. -Al menos por el frente… deben ser unos doscientos metros hasta la casa principal… mucho más atrás puede verse una pequeña casa que debe pertenecer al jardinero y un galpón de herramientas, justo detrás de un grupo de árboles. Y después comienza un pequeño bosque que se extiende prácticamente hasta el limite de la propiedad… creo que será la mejor forma de llegar si vamos por atrás y tomamos posiciones detrás de la casa.-

-Buena idea.- dijo Ron. -Entramos… matamos a todo el que se nos cruce lo más rápido posible, aseguramos ese radio y, con un poco de suerte, nos volvemos a casa.-

Sin agregar nada más el grupo se puso nuevamente en marcha. Llegaron al final de la propiedad, saltaron un muro de rocas y caminaron a lo largo del limite de la propiedad. Después de un par de cientos de metros se adentraron el bosque. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas y los árboles estaban desnudos pero ofrecían buena protección.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa del jardinero. Un rápido control les mostró que nadie había estado en el lugar desde hacía unos cuantos días. Todavía podía verse una taza de té a medio terminar sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Muy bien.- dijo Harry cargando una bala en la recamara de su fusil. -Nos acercamos en silencio. Chicas detrás de nosotros.-

El grupo comenzó a caminar lentamente, en total sigilo. Sus pasos apenas resonaban sobre el césped a medida que avanzaban. Veía los árboles justo delante de ellos a menos de tres metros de distancia pero se detuvieron repentinamente y bajaron sus armas.

-Creo que se me ha antojado una taza de té.- dijo John.

-A mi también.- dijo Ron.

-Y después podríamos ir al pueblo a un bar no estaría nada mal un vaso de Whisky.- agregó Harry.

-Yo adhiero a la propuesta.- dijo Bobby.

Rápidamente, los cuatro dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con los sorprendidos rostros de las chicas.

-¡Que demonios ocurre con ustedes!- dijo Hermione.

-¡La misión!- agregó Susan molesta.

-¿Qué misión?- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-¡Los magos! ¡Idiotas!- dijo Ginny.

-Los están controlando.- susurró Violet palideciendo.

Las cinco chicas levantaron sus armas y apuntaron a todos lados. Pero ningún mago podía verse a la vista.

-Nadie nos esta controlando.- dijo Harry observándolas como si estuvieran locas.

Pero en ese momento los cuatro rostros de los chicos se ensombrecieron.

-¿Sintieron eso?- preguntó John.

-Lo olvide completamente.- dijo Ron. -La idea se me fue de la mente…-

Bobby observó sombríamente hacia los árboles.

-Es una barrera para que nadie se acerque.- dijo el hermano de Hermione. -Nubla la mente y te hae pensar que debes ir a otro lugar.-

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Hermione.

-No me preguntes cómo, pero sé que es así.- respondió el muchacho observando a su hermana con sus ojos azules. -Necesitamos obligarnos a cruzar de alguna manera.-

A continuación sin decir nada se dirigió al cobertizo de herramientas. Volvió pocos segundos después con una vieja hoz y un largo rollo de soga. A continuación se acercó lo más que pudo a la barrera, ató la hoz al extremo de la soga y la lanzó por encima de una de las ramas de los árboles. Después formó un lazo con el otro extremo de la soga y enlazó la vieja hoz y la atrajo nuevamente hacía él. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos desató la herramienta y unió firmemente los dos extremos de la soga. Finalmente, se pasó la soga por debajo de los hombros.

-Tiren esto y no dejen de hacerlo hasta que no llegue del otro lado.- dijo Bobby.

Los hermanos Potter tiraron de la soga fuertemente lanzando al chico al suelo. Y por más que gritó y pataleo no dejaron de tirar de él hasta que no estuvo junto al árbol.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bobby?- preguntó John.

-Funcionó…- dijo el chico desatándose. -Vayan pasando… Voy a asegurarme que no haya nadie.-

Lentamente los muchachos y las chicas fueron pasando uno a uno. Todos volvieron a tener la extraña sensación de querer irse pero una vez que estuvieron junto al árbol desaparecieron por arte de magia.

-Debe ser un encantamiento para repeler personas…- dijo Hermione. -Deben utilizarlo los magos para asegurarse que no entre ninguna persona que ellos no quieren. Sin duda es muy útil. Uno simplemente recuerda que tiene algo más para hacer-

En ese momento reapareció Bobby.

-Está área está limpia.- dijo el muchacho.

Avanzaron sigilosamente una decena de metros. El hermano de Hermione rápidamente trepó a un pino y comenzó a observar la situación desde la mira telescópica de su rifle.

El resto se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto y observaron la casa. Podían verse junto a la puerta trasera unos veinte barriles de color negro.

-Tienen la esvástica marcada.- dijo Bobby desde arriba del árbol mientras observaba por la mira de su rifle. -Y dicen… Radium. Es lo que buscamos.-

-¿No podemos simplemente volarlos por los aires?- preguntó Ron.

-No.- dijo Violet. -A menos que queramos sufrir una lenta y dolorosa muerte por envenenamiento radiactivo… tampoco es una buena idea que toquemos esos barriles.-

-Demonios…- dijo John y agregó. -Ves algo más Bobby.-

El muchacho del cabello castaño demoró unos instantes en responder.

-Veo movimientos en algunas de las ventanas.- respondió el hermano de Hermione. -Deben ser diez como mínimo… Pero no veo ningún vigía. Creo que la mejor opción sería entrar por la puerta de la cocina, hay menos ventanas para mirar en ese sector.-

-Bien…- dijo Ron. -Voy primero. Bobby tu cúbreme desde ahí arriba.-

-Aguarda…- dijo el hermano de Hermione. -¡Ahora!-

El pelirrojo se lanzó a toda velocidad cruzo los metros que lo separaban de la casa y apoyó su espalda sobre la pared junto a la puerta de la cocina. Pocos segundos después lo siguió Harry. Cuando los dos estuvieron ubicados junto a la puerta, les hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que aguardaran. A continuación sacó su cuchillo giró el picaporte y entró la cocina esta vacía. Pero podían verse restos de comida sobre una de las mesas.

Pocos minutos después todos sus amigos estaban dentro. Normalmente hubieran dejado al hermano de Hermione fuera cubriendo la retirada, pero en este caso necesitaban golpear fuerte y lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- susurró Susan nerviosamente.

-Recorrer las habitaciones una por una y eliminar a todos.- dijo Ron. -De la manera más silenciosa posible. Si todo se va al demonio y eso espero… Nos retiramos. Bobby tu eres nuestro mejor tirador asegúrate que cada bala cuente. El resto no duden en disparar a cualquier cosa que se mueva. ¿Listos?-

Todos hicieron un gesto afirmativo.

El primer lugar que controlaron fueron las habitaciones de servicio. Estaban completamente desiertas. Cuando estaba a punto de regresar escucharon una voz femenina proveniente de la cocina.

-_No puedo creer que Schmidt me haya dejado fuera. Soy mejor que ese sequito de idiotas que llevo_.- dijo una mujer.

-_Sabes que debían ir de incógnito a buscar a Anton_.- respondió otra mujer. -_Los muggles no tienen mujeres en su ejercito.- y agregó después de una pausa -Están demorando ¿No lo crees?._-

-_Probablemente estén divirtiéndose por ahí_.- respondió la primera mujer. -_No vamos a actuar hasta mañana._-

-_No me gusta estar aquí sentada esperándolos_.- dijo la otra mujer. -_Quiero largarme lo antes posible. El Ministerio de Magia Británico puede caernos encima en cualquier momento_. _Al menos los hechizos antiaparición, repelentes de muggles y detectores de magos siguen funcionando_. _No nos tomaran por sorpresa_.-

Lentamente el ruido de las conversaciones se fue alejando. Susan, rápidamente les tradujo lo que habían dicho.

-No pueden aparecerse.- dijo John. -Eso es una ventaja…-

-Y pudimos ingresar sin ser detectados porque no somos magos.- agregó Hermione.

-Muy bien…- dijo Harry. -Vamos.-

Lentamente avanzaron por el corredor que salía de la cocina. No hicieron más de diez pasos cuando vieron que una angosta escalera se abría a su derecha; debían separarse. Bobby, John y Pansy tomaron la escalera, mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan continuaron por el corredor. Violet y Ginny que eran las que menos experiencia tenían permanecieron como centinelas.

-Solo dispárenle a cualquier cosa que no seamos nosotros.- les indicó Harry. -Y no abandonen la posición a menos que sea para retirarse.-

-Está bien.- dijeron las dos chicas nerviosamente.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan avanzaron lentamente por el corredor y llegaron a una espaciosa sala. Estaba completamente desierta. Se podía ver que los lujos que existían fuera también estaban dentro. Habían sillones tapizados en terciopelo, las paredes tenían placas de roble inglés, sus pasos eran amortiguados por una densa alfombra y una gran araña con cristales iluminaba la estancia. En las paredes podían verse cuadros, algunos de familia, otros de escenas de caza, y, sobre pilares, algunos jarrones provenientes del lejano oriente. Un antinatural fuego color violeta ardía en el hogar, sin producir humo ni consumir ningún tipo de combustible.

En ese momento una voz los obligó a volverse.

-Espero que encuentren mi hogar de su agrado.-

Era un muchacho. Estaba parado en el vano de una gran puerta de madera de dos hojas. No debería tener más de dieciséis años. Piel pálida, cabellos y ojos oscuros. Algo en ese muchacho hizo que a los cuatro se les pusiera la piel de gallina. Rápidamente levantaron sus armas.

-Al menos es mi edad desde el fallecimiento de mi padre…-

-¿Eres uno de ellos no es así?- preguntó Susan.

-Uno de ellos…- dijo el muchacho. -Soy un mago si eso es lo que quieres saber… al menos en algún momento lo fui. Y se puede decir que estoy con los seguidores de Grindelwald, ciertamente simpatizo con sus ideas… sin embargo debo reconocer que esperaba que algún mago apareciera buscando mi destrucción.-

El muchacho hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Tiene que ser un mago…- dijo el chico. -No hay forma de que unos muggles puedan estar aquí… sin dudas esto es algo extraño. No tengo ningún control sobre la situación y este lugar es simplemente enorme, sólido y vivo como el mundo real… no se como es que llegaron aquí pero eso no importa son simples molestias agregando ruido de fondo.-

Ninguno de los cuatro entendía nada de lo que ocurría. En ese momento se percataron de que los ojos del chico eran rojos como la sangre.

-Seguiré esperando.- dijo el muchacho. -El mago aparecerá y tendremos nuestro combate.-

Seguramente, se refería a alguien del ministerio de magia.

En ese momento vieron aparecer a los costados y por un par de puertas laterales a hombres y mujeres. Todos con varitas.

_-__¿Qué es lo que tenemos acá? ¿Muggles?- _dijo una mujer rubia, bastante bonita. Y agregó en inglés. -¿No te estaban molestando Tom?-

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan se pusieron espalda contra espalda. Podían replegarse pero debían hacerlo rápido.

-Solo ensuciando mis alfombras.- respondió el chico y agregó mientras daba media vuelta. -Entreténganse con ellos ustedes, yo no estoy de animo.-

Ron los observó. Ninguno los consideraba una amenaza. Ese había sido el error de Smith y habían sabido volcar eso a su favor.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Harry.

Los cuatro abrieron fuego. Unos cuantos magos atinaron a cubrirse pero otros cayeron bajo las balas de los chicos y las chicas. Ron vio como unas cuantas balas impactaban en la espalda del muchacho llamado Tom.

Volvieron al corredor de servicio y, cuando estuvo bien cubierto, saco una granada, saco el seguro, permitió que la clavija saliera volando y la lanzó adentro. Un par de segundos después una explosión sacudió la estancia enviando una nube de polvo gris sobre ellos.

Rápidamente, se replegaron a donde estaban Ginny y Violet. Para sorpresa de ellos más atrás en el corredor podía verse el cadáver de un mago que se desangraba en el piso de la cocina.

-Hay más por allá.- le informó Violet a su hermano. -Nos cortaron la retirada.-

Sabían que debían dejar a Bobby afuera. Él podía eliminarlos desde los árboles con su rifle.

En ese momento empezaron a escuchar disparos arriba.

-Cúbranme.- dijo Harry.

El muchacho retiró casi por completo el seguro de una granada le ató un pedazo de hilo al anillo y colocó todo de forma que el primero en pasar por el corredor activara la granada.

-Vamos.- dijo el pelinegro. -Aquí somos un blanco fácil.-

En ese momento un mago cubierto de polvo gris y sangre apareció desde el corredor. Pero un certero disparo de Ginny lo eliminó.

Con toda la velocidad que les permitían sus piernas, los seis subieron las escaleras y salieron a un corredor igual de elegante que la sala. Antes de que pudieran ponerse a cubierto; un hechizo verde se dirigió hacia ellos. Todos se arrojaron al suelo dejando pasar la maldición. Justo en ese momento un explosión se sintió abajo donde Harry había colocado la trampa.

Antes de que pudieran ponerse de pie una mujer salio de atrás e un corredor con su varita en alto y el rostro transfigurado de furia. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar su hechizo una bala impacto en su pecho. Los chicos se volvieron y vieron a Pansy asomada por la puerta de un baño con su pistola humeando.

-Ese lugar esta saturado de espectros.- dijo la espía algo agitada. -Debemos movernos rápido.-

En ese momento del otro extremo del corredor vieron aparecer a John y a Bobby. El hermano de Harry hizo una descarga de su metralleta, a continuación Bobby arrojó una granda y comenzaron a correr. Pocos segundos después resonó una explosión y ruido de vidrios rotos.

El grupo se reunió donde se encontraba el cadáver de la bruja muerta y doblo a la derecha. Cuando estaban cruzando una galería un vidrió estalló delante de ellos. Cuando se asomaron vieron a un mago montado en una escoba, volando. Ron disparó pero el mago era bastante hábil.

-Déjame a mi.- dijo Harry sacando la escopeta.

El pelinegro disparó dos veces en rápida sucesión y los perdigones del segundo disparo alcanzaron al mago derribándolo.

-Tienen apoyó aéreo.- dijo Bobby. -¿Cuántos creen que sean?-

-Deben quedar una veintena…- respondió Harry.

En ese momento vieron aparecer al final del corredor al chico que habían visto antes. Estaba parado observándolos. Pareciendo muy intrigado con toda la situación.

-Yo le dispare…- susurró Ron abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

No solo había disparado sino que había lanzado una granada a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Pero ahora aparecía con la ropa impecable, sin rastros de haber pasado por un combate.

El pelirrojo levantó nuevamente su arma y le disparó una ráfaga directamente al pecho. El muchacho cayo, pero pocos segundos después se levantó ante las miradas de asombró del grupo. Sin siquiera un rasguño, lo más extraño era que no tenía ninguna varita, no había hecho nada que pudiera justificar su milagrosa recuperación.

El chico comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos. Bobby levanto su fusil, apuntó y le dio un disparo certero en el medio de la frente. El chico calló al suelo, pero pocos segundos después se levanto.

-¡Eso dolió!- dijo observando a Bobby con sus ojos rojos con una furia tremenda.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar el extraño muchacho tenía una varita en su mano y el hermano de Hermione salía volando por una de las ventanas de la galería para aterrizar pesadamente en el césped y quedar inconciente.

-¡Bobby!- dijo Hermione desesperada.

-Son muy particulares ustedes…- dijo el muchacho. -Son muggles es verdad… pero no son muggles comunes y corrientes. Y quiero saber por qué. Eso es lo que los mantiene vivos.-

Ese era el momento en el cual debían huir. En menos de un segundo todos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr hacía la escalera.

-Cambio de planes.- dijo Ron mientras disparaban a un par de magos que tenían delante de ellos. -Volamos los barriles de Radio y nos llevamos a Bobby.-

Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron que estaba completamente destruida. Había cadáveres de magos por todas partes y densos charcos de sangre. Les tomó pocos segundos identificar cual era la puerta principal. Pero, antes de que pudieran continuar hacia la salida, vieron un fenómeno bastante extraño. Un gran numero de fragmentos de madera se elevó en el aire delante de ellos. Ninguno se movió. Lentamente y en un movimiento fluido, fueron alargándose y afilándose; bloqueándoles la salida. El grupo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Tom Riddle.

-¿Algunas palabras antes de sufrir una dolorosa muerte?- dijo el muchacho de los ojos color sangre.

-Deja ir a las chicas.- dijo Harry. -Nosotros nos quedaremos.-

John y Ron secundaron al chico.

Pero Hermione y Ginny levantaron sus armas decidida y le dispararon nuevamente a Tom Riddle. Susan disparó su fusil a la araña, rompiendo la cadena y sepultando a Tom Riddle en cristales, metal y cables.

-Ese sujeto me tiene cansada.- dijo la pelirroja y agregó tras mirar las estacas que flotaban a sus espaldas. -Y lo peor es que sigue vivo el tremendo idiota.-

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba muy enojada con los tres muchachos.

-¡Piensan quedarse! ¡Es un suicidio!- dijo Hermione sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. -¡No sé que demonios les sucedió! Hay gente que se preocupa por ustedes.-

Ron se acercó a Hermione y la tomó suavemente del hombro, ni siquiera pudo hablar está lo interrumpió.

-Nada de lo que puedas decir Ronald…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración el pelirrojo la besó como quería hacerlo desde que la había visto por primera vez.

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida pero no tuvo problemas para responder al beso inmediatamente. Pocos segundos después, se separaron con mucho pesar.

Harry observó los ojos color chocolate de Ginny, tomó su mano y la besó. Un beso corto seguramente, pero cargado de significado también.

Susan colocó un nuevo cargador y le dirigió una mirada a John que decía que si se pasaba de listo le disparaba ahí mismo donde se encontraba.

Ni bien terminaron de besarse las dos parejas escucharon ruidos provenientes de la araña.

El grupo se volvió para enfrentar a Tom pero algo sucedió. Súbitamente, algunas de las estacas que flotaban detrás de ellos salieron volando y se clavaron en el torso de Susan. La pelirroja cayó dando un grito agónico.

-¡No!- dijeron todos unísono.

-Esto es divertido.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. -No tiene sentido escapar. Y ciertamente odio que no me tomen en serio.-

Ron se dio vuelta desencajado de furia. Y no era el único.

-Vas a estar bien Susie…- dijo Hermione junto a su amiga. -Vamos a sacarte de aquí.-

-Déjenme…- dijo Susan yaciendo pálida en el suelo. -Dile a mi familia que los quiero y a…-

-No se te ocurra perder la esperanza.- dijo firmemente Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Violet se arrodilló junto a la pelirroja. Sabía que sus heridas eran muy extensas y tenía graves heridas internas. Ninguna mortal de inmediato, pero sabía que no había forma de salvarla. Ese sujeto no quería matarlos quería alargar su agonía todo lo que fuera posible.

-Bastardo.- dijo la hermana de Harry ardiendo de furia.

-Callada.- dijo Tom lanzando enfermera por una ventana con un movimiento fluido de varita. -Entonces… dije que quería hablar y no estoy acostumbrado a que simples muggles se rebelen. Alguien los envió aquí como distracción… y no me gusta ser tomado por sorpresa. Un mago debe estar detrás de todo esto.-

John levantó su arma y le dio un disparo en la cabeza. A continuación observó por la ventana su hermana yacía no muy lejos de donde estaba el hermano de Hermione y los dos estaban ilesos.

-Saquen a Susan, rápido.- dijo John.

El muchacho sacó una granada la arrojó al lado de la cabeza del chico. A continuación se alejó rápidamente, se puso a cubierto y la granada explotó.

-Eso debería comprarles algo de tiempo.- dijo Harry.

-Vayan…- dijo Ron.

-Deben buscar ayuda y volar este lugar por los aires.- dijo John.

Hermione y Ginny estaban sacando a Susan lo más rápido que podían. Pansy abrió la puerta. La dejaron al pie de la escalinata principal.

En ese momento Tom Riddle se levantó tomó la pesada araña y la lanzó con una tremenda fuerza arrastrando a John y Pansy. La gigantesca lámpara se encajó en la puerta de entrada pero, la espía y el hermano de Harry continuaron su trayectoria pasando por encima de unas sorprendidas Hermione y Ginny. Para terminar aterrizando pesadamente sobre el empedrado una decena de metros más atrás.

Dentro de la casa Tom Riddle agitaba su varita y colapsaba los accesos a la sala. No quería interrupciones por parte de los seguidores de Grindelwald, hablaría con los dos muggles que quedaron dentro. Ron y Harry por su parte sabían que, seguramente, tendrían la pelea más difícil de sus vidas.

En ese momento el hermano de Hermione abrió los ojos y se despertó sobresaltado. Lo último que recordaba era ser lanzado por una ventana. A su lado yacía su fusil y, a pocos pasos, de él se encontraba Violet, con su sedoso cabello negro contrastando con el verde del césped. El muchacho se puso se pie y se dio cuenta que tenía rota una costilla. Tomo su fusil y camino lentamente hacia la chica. Bobby suspiro de alivio al ver su pecho elevándose producto de la respiración. En ese momento Violet abrió sus ojos y rápidamente los entrecerró tratando de focalizar su visión. El hermano de Hermione vio los anteojos de la chica en el suelo. Los tomo y se los alcanzó. Violet se sobresaltó un poco pero se tranquilizo al ver quien estaba a su lado.

El menor de los Granger observó la situación. Susan yacía inmóvil al pie de las escaleras, John y Pansy se encontraban a una decena de metros de ellos también inmóviles, sangrando. Su hermana y la hermana de Ron estaban intentando empujar un amasijo de metal y cables para volver a entrar a la casa.

El hermano de Hermione se volvió a la enfermera. La chica estaba de pie junto a él pareciendo resignada. Antes de que se diera cuenta la tomo entre sus brazos, la observó con sus ojos azules y la beso suavemente en sus labios. La chica abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes y se separó del chico. Respirando agitadamente le encajó un bofetón, pero antes de que Bobby pudiera articular una respuesta, la chica, se lanzó a abrazar el cuello del chico y besarlo con desesperación.

-Me voy a asegurar que haya segunda parte de esto.- dijo el muchacho del cabello castaño sonado decidido.

-Yo también pienso asegurarme de eso.- dijo Violet.

En ese momento vieron que una gran cantidad de magos estaba dando la vuelta desde la parte de atrás de la casa. Podían verse las largas sombras que proyectaba el anaranjado y lánguido sol, en su lento descenso hacia el oeste. El chico levantó su fusil. Sacó su última granada de su morral tiro de la anilla y le quitó el seguro.

Delante de la puerta principal de la casa Ginny y Hermione intentaban empujar de alguna manera la gigantesca araña, que se había retorcido de tal forma estaba bloqueando la salida como si de una reja se tratara.

Del otro lado, Harry y Ron esperaban el ataque del Tom Riddle. Debía haber alguna forma de matarlo, debía existir alguna manera de eliminarlo definitivamente. En ese momento Ron recordó su cuchillo. El pelirrojo soltó su metralleta que quedo colgando a su derecha, sacó el cuchillo de su espalda. Los ojos rojos como sangre de Tom Riddle se oscurecieron ligeramente.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- dijo Tom con la voz temblando ligeramente..

Ron observó su cuchillo de gris acero y mango de hueso, no era la gran cosa. Pero por alguna razón parecía que el muchacho lo temía. No había temido a las balas, a las granadas, ni a nada que le habían tirado pero ese simple cuchillo lo asustaba podía verlo.

Harry observó a Ron. Sabía que ese cuchillo tenía algo que asustaba a Riddle. Las chicas del otro lado de la barrera que les impedía entrar también se percataron de eso. Debía derribar al antinatural muchacho para que el pelirrojo pudiera acuchillarlo.

Las chicas y Harry levantaron sus armas pero antes de que siquiera pudieran apretar el gatillo. Tom había lanzado un rayo eléctrico sobre las chicas. La destruida lámpara sobre la cual estaban apoyadas crepito; producto de la descarga. Ginny y Hermione no podían gritar y permanecieron en su lugar sacudiéndose.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Harry mientras levantaba su metralleta y disparaba.

Antes de que llegaran las balas el muchacho desapareció. Pero en menos de un parpadeo se movió a una velocidad antinatural y pateó a Harry en el pecho enviándolo através de una ventana. Cuando el pie contacto con la caja toráxica del pelinegro pudo escucharse ruido a ramas que se rompen.

Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad con su puñal pero justo cuando descargó un golpe de su arma Tom desapareció. Para aparecer varios metros por detrás.

-Dame ese cuchillo.- dijo fríamente el muchacho.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacía la bloqueada puerta principal, donde se encontraban su hermana y Hermione. Las dos estaban inmóviles y un poco de humo se alzaba de sus cabellos chamuscados.

Volvió su mirada a Tom y vio como una gota de sangre caía por su mejilla. Ron esbozó una sonrisa levantó su arma y se señalo su mejilla. Tom Riddle levantó su manó y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos rojos al darse cuenta de que había sido herido.

-Ahora si comienza la pelea.- dijo Ron.

Mientras tanto afuera, la defensa del grupo había quedado reducida a Bobby y a Violet. Harry yacía inconciente, un hilo de sangre caía de su boca y no reaccionaba. Pansy y John, seguían sin despertar y no parecían estar nada bien.

Robert Granger observó a los magos que se acercaban, a su lado, Violet Potter levantó su arma y comenzó a disparar. El muchacho soltó la clavija de la granada, que salió volando y lanzó el explosivo sobre los magos. Muchos consiguieron cubrirse pero otros no tuvieron la misma suerte. En ese momento escuchó un zumbido detrás de su espalada, al darse vuelta vio un desagradable hechizo naranja que se acercaba a ellos. Rápidamente empujó a Violet y salto de su camino pero no lo suficientemente rápido. La explosión lo alcanzó en el aire y lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Había perdido su arma, un persistente zumbido tapaba cualquier sonido. Entre el humo y el polvo de la explosión vio un mago que se acercaba a él con su varita en alto. En ese momento inexplicablemente la varita del mago salió volando de su mano.

Dentro de la vivienda, Ron y Tom Riddle se observaban mutuamente. Antes de que Ron se diera cuenta lanzó un hechizo el pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar y rodar a un costado. Cuando levantó su pistola vio que tenía al mago a menos de dos pasos de él. Disparó tres veces y, el mago, las tres veces esquivó las balas. Blandió su cuchillo pero, rápidamente, se desapareció para aparecer detrás de él. El pelirrojo se volvió pero antes de que pudiera disparar el mago tomó el arma entre sus manos, se la arrancó y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

-Dejaras ese cuchillo en el suelo y me dirás que mago te envió.- dijo el muchacho de los ojos rojos.

-¡No existe ningún maldito mago en este mundo que quiera ayudarnos, idiota!- vocifero Ron. -¡¿No te has dado cuenta aun?-

El mago parecía sorprendido. En ese momento se escucho una voz afuera amplificada por un megáfono.

-¡Ministerio de Magia Británico! ¡Suelten sus varitas!-

Riddle observó por entre la lámpara en la cual yacían Ginny y Hermione.

-Parece que el titiritero ha aparecido.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa cuando se volvió a encarar al pelirrojo vio que este estaba a menos de un paso de él.

-Nadie mueve los hilos aquí idiota.- dijo Ron y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el pelirrojo levanto su cuchillo clavándolo debajo de la mandíbula hasta llegar al cráneo del muchacho. Los ojos del muchacho se apagaron pero algo extraño comenzó a suceder. El cuerpo del chico comenzó a oscurecerse y un zumbido cada vez más alto comenzó a perforarle los tímpanos al pelirrojo.

Afuera Robert Granger se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba Violet. Entre el humo vio aparecer a un mago de cabello oscuro y ojos grises. El hombre le habló pero no pudo escuchar nada. Sabía que tenía los tímpanos destruidos. Levantó lentamente su arma pero en ese momento vio que otra figura aparecía junto al mago; un hombre de uniforme militar Británico, cabello castaño encanecido y ojos azules. Era el Coronel Patrick Granger, su padre.

"¡No dispares!" Bobby leyó en los labios de su padre.

El chico bajo el arma. A continuación dijo algo más que no entendió.

-No puedo escuchar nada…- dijo el chico señalando sus oídos ensangrentados a continuación perdió el conocimiento.

Dentro Ron, estaba haciendo lo que era más inteligente que podía haberse ocurrido: correr.

El zumbido del cuerpo de Riddle había aumentado. Ron se dirigió a la puerta, la lámpara aun bloqueaba la salida, pero de un fuerte tirón pudo separarla lo suficiente como para poder salir. Cuando la cruzó vio que dos grupos de magos estaban peleando entre ellos. Junto a uno de los grupos estaba el padre de Hermione y Bobby, disparando a diestra y siniestra.

Ron no esperó más tomó a su hermana y a Hermione en brazos y comenzó a correr. Una luz y enormes descargas eléctricas empezaron a salir de la puerta de la casa. El pelirrojo descendió las escaleras y vio que su Susan yacía pálida detrás de un grueso cantero de ladrillos. Rápidamente depositó a su hermana y a Hermione junto a la traductora y antes de que pudiera ponerse a cubierto. Una explosión proveniente de la casa lo alcanzó y lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

Cuando abrió los ojos escucho una voz que gritaba.

-¡Aquí tenemos uno más!- dijo una mujer que estaba arrodillada junto a él. -Heridas múltiples… directo a San Mungo.-

La mujer se volvió a él.

-Oh estás despierto… eso no es bueno.- dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

La mujer quiso darle de beber un liquido pero no pudo ya que el pelirrojo se lo quitó de un manotazo.

-¡Coronel Granger!- gritó el pelirrojo.

Pocos segundos después el militar apareció frente a él.

-Déjeme hablar con él.- dijo el padre de su amigo.

-No es lo mejor, está muy alterado.- dijo la mujer firmemente.

-Lo estará más si no hablo con él.- dijo el hombre observando fríamente a la mujer.

-Mi hermana… Hermione… Susan…- comenzó a decir Ron.

-Están todos bien…- dijo el coronel Granger rápidamente. -Estos sujetos tienen mejores métodos que nosotros para curar heridas. Bones es la que estaba peor pero ya está fuera de peligro.-

Ron parecía bastante aliviado.

-Si quieres saber donde los conseguí a estos sujetos…- continuó el padre de su amigo mientras se sacaba su gorro -El Primer Ministro tiene un cuadro muy particular en su despacho que le permite comunicarse con los magos de Inglaterra… ni bien le explique la situación los llamó y aquí estamos… ah y reasigno al jefe de Pansy permanentemente.-

Ron suspiro aliviado. Todo había terminado.

-Descansa muchacho.- dijo el coronel Granger poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. -Te lo tienes bien merecido.-

Ron cerró los ojos. Pocos segundos después sintió como si estuviera cayendo por un abismo y que el oscuro fondo se acercaba a él. Cuando estuvo a punto de golpear se despertó sintiendo que su corazón martilleaba dentro de su pecho.

Se encontraba en una casa semidestruida y fría. Delante de un anillo de piedra yacía entre un charco de liquido negrusco como tinta pero denso como sangre. En su mano podía ver su colmillo de basilisco goteando el mismo liquido espeso. Recordaba todo y no por eso era menos increíble.

-Por un momento me tenías preocupada.- dijo la ente a su lado.

Ron levantó su mirada sin atinar a decir una palabra. Estaba muy sorprendido.

-Felicitaciones Ron.- dijo la ente sonriendo mientras lo observaba con sus ojos azules. -Has destruido un horcrux.-

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos!

He vuelto con capitulo cuádruple. La verdad es que podría haberlo fragmentado pero no creo que haya sido lo mejor. Sin duda me quedaron un par de cosas para el próximo capitulo. Pero ya hay un horcrux menos. La idea de esto salió de hacer algo similar a cuando destruyo la tiara. Para el capitulo próximo están las explicaciones del ente.

Lo que puedo decirles es que investigue un poco para que quede lo más coherente posible. Y que cualquier error que vean no fue a propósito.

Bueno espero sus comentarios.

Saluditos

Salva


	50. Como un espejo roto

Capitulo 50:

Ron permaneció en silencio durante unos largos minutos sumamente aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder. Al cabo de ese tiempo comenzó a escuchar como unas solitarias gotas de lluvia caían sobre el techo de pizarra de la derruida casucha en la que habían vivido los Gaunt décadas atras. Lentamente el golpeteo fue aumentando hasta formar un murmullo constante que lleno el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

Ron se puso lentamente de pie aun algo aturdido. A su lado la ente lo observaba tranquilamente. El pelirrojo observó nuevamente su colmillo de basilisco cubierto del liquido proveniente del Horcrux y volvió su mirada a donde se encontraba el anillo. El objeto parecía quemado y estaba cubierto por el mismo liquido negrusco que el colmillo. Finalmente observó a la ente esperando una respuesta sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La ente que tomaba la imagen de Alice Longbottom se cruzó de brazos y lanzó un suspiro antes de dirigir sus ojos azules al aturdido pelirrojo.

-Te dije que debías practicar más con tu oclumancia.- dijo finalmente la chica.

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo Ron con poca paciencia. -Pero, ahora, explícame que demonios fue lo que ocurrió.-

Ron camino un par de pasos por la fría y sucia estancia antes de volver su mirada nuevamente al ente.

-Éramos muggles…- dijo Ron. -Todos nosotros, hace como cincuenta años atrás en los tiempos que Grindelwald era una amenaza. Y estaban Harry, Hermione, Susan, John, Pansy, Violet… incluso Robert y Patrick Granger.-

-Creo que puede decirse que ahora aprecias un poco más la tecnología muggle.- dijo el ente.

-Claro que si.- dijo Ron recordando el daño que las armas de fuego habían hecho a sus adversarios mágicos. -Pero cuando destruí la diadema de Ravenclaw fue distinto… Riddle tenía control de todo en esa ilusión. Está en cambio era tan… ¿Real?-

Ron bajo su mirada y observó la piedra de la resurrección. Sentía un gran alivio de haber podido deshacerse de ese Horrcrux de una buena vez.

-Me parece que necesitas descansar un poco.- dijo la ente después de unos segundos. -Has tenido un día terrible. Toma el anillo y guárdalo en lugar seguro. Yo te devolveré a Hogwarts. Cuando llegues relájate un poco y esta noche hablare contigo. Lo prometo. Y me encargare de dejar todo ordenado para que Voldemort no se de cuenta que alguien estuvo aquí. Creo que ordenar desastres no altera demasiado las reglas que me han dado para que cumpla.-

La chica tomó el hombro de Ron con su mano y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía estaba parado sobre los nevados terrenos del castillo a pocos pasos de la entrada principal. Como era de esperarse con ese clima, no había nadie más por las cercanías.

Ron comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo, bajo el plomizo cielo de invierno. El corredor principal se encontraba desierto. Cuando se dirigió al gran comedor vio que había unos pocos estudiantes en las mesas. Aprovechando la tranquilidad del lugar para terminar sus tareas antes de que terminaran las vacaciones. En la mesa de Hufflepuff vio una chica de cabellera pelirroja que parecía haberse quedado dormida con la cabeza sobre la mesa de su casa. Delante de ella había un tablero de ajedrez y una caja de piezas. Seguramente lo había estado buscando para jugar durante la tarde.

Ron se acercó a Susan, la observó por unos segundos y finalmente agito ligeramente el hombro de la chica. La pelirroja abrió lentamente sus ojos azules pareciendo algo desorientada.

-¿_Me quede dormida_?- dijo lentamente mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello con una mano. -_Creo que estuve babeando sobre la mesa. Por cierto, te estaba buscando, Ron_.-

El pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y observó a la chica sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Las palabras no eran importantes, sino el idioma que había utilizado. Susan había hablado en Alemán.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó Ron lentamente mientras observaba seriamente a la pelirroja.

Sería posible que Susan supiera hablar ese idioma y nunca lo hubiera dicho. Ron no creía en las coincidencias especialmente en las de ese tipo.

-Que te estaba buscando.- repitió Susan, esta vez, en Inglés después de bostezar.

Ron la había escuchado hablar en Alemán. No había sido una ilusión ni nada parecido. La pelirroja había dicho una larga frase en ese idioma. Lentamente, se sentó junto a la chica en la larga mesa de roble.

-¿Acaso hablas alemán Susie?- preguntó Ron sin darle vueltas al asunto.

La pelirroja lo observó algo extrañada.

-No. No hablo alemán. Ronnie. Viví toda mi vida en Birmingham y solo visite Irlanda en vacaciones.- respondió la chica sin creer de donde su amigo había sacado esa loca idea. -Puede ser que tenga la voz un poco más pastosa cuando despierto… pero- la pelirroja se detuvo pareciendo haber recordado algo súbitamente -Pero es extraño que lo mencionaras…-

El pelirrojo observó a Susie sin tratar de delatar su sorpresa.

-Tuve este sueño tan extraño.- dijo la chica observando a Ron con sus ojos azules mientras parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar. -Y ahí hablaba alemán… y todos ustedes estaban ahí, pero no lo hablaban. Y recuerdo que mi familia también estaba ahí…-

Era casi imposible que Susie soñara algo que terminaba siendo tan parecido a lo que Ron había visto en la ilusión del Horcrux.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?- preguntó Ron intrigado y tratando de entender las ramificaciones que tendría lo que supiera la chica.

-Solo eso…- dijo Susan después de un par de segundos de intentar traer más recuerdos. -Es extraño como los sueños se van desvaneciendo…- y agregó sonriendo. -Pero recuerdo que mis padres estaban vivos ahí, viviendo en algún otra parte… era real. No se como explicarlo.-

Ron esbozó una sonrisa y despeino cariñosamente a la chica. Sabía lo importante que eran sus padres para Susie. No podía recordarlos. En esa fantasía recordaba a que Susan tenía a toda su familia con ella. Incluso un par de hermanos que aquí no existían. Si algo bueno había salido de todo ese desastre era que al menos Susan había podido sentir lo que era tener a sus padres con ella. Afortunadamente no parecía perturbada por esto, si no más bien todo lo contrario.

-Y además hablabas alemán.- dijo Ron.

-Sí.- dijo Susan riendo. -A veces los sueños no tienen mucho sentido. ¿nunca te ha pasado?-

-Para eso tengo a este mundo.- respondió Ron riendo aunque, aun, algo preocupado por lo sucedido.

Si Susie de alguna manera estaba con él cuando había destruido al Horcrux en esa ilusión. Entonces la pregunta era: ¿Quién más recordaba algo de lo sucedido? Mucha gente había aparecido en la ilusión. En ese momento vio que entraba al gran comedor su compañera de casa Pansy Parkinson. La chica bostezó un par de veces y se acercó al pelirrojo.

-Hola Ron.- dijo la chica del cabello oscuro sonriendo, y agregó sonando algo intrigada. -Sé que sonara extraño. Por casualidad… ¿sabes si somos familiares o algo así?-

Ron palideció ligeramente. Pansy en la ilusión había desempeñado el papel de su prima segunda. Evidentemente recordaba algo de lo sucedido.

-¿Como primos segundos?- dijo Ron tratando de mantener la calma.

-Exactamente.- respondió Pansy observando al pelirrojo con sus ojos azules.

-Bueno… sabes que todas las familias de sangre pura están relacionadas.- dijo Ron. -Así que seguramente estamos relacionados, aunque no sé que tanto…-

-Me parecía. No sé porque me vino esa idea a la cabeza.- dijo Pansy como si estuviera intentando recordar algo que escapaba a su mente. Finalmente pareció resignarse y agregó a modo de despedida. -Nos vemos después Ron.-

Después de Pansy siguieron entrando más personas y Ron se dio cuenta que la hora de la cena se estaba acercando. Sin embargo su mente no estaba puesta en la próxima comida sino en que era lo que había ocurrido. Sin duda había destruido un Horrcrux pero, de alguna forma que no podía comprender, sus amigos habían estado con él en esa fantasía. La respuesta a todo esto seguramente debería ser la más simple: El ente había intervenido para que se integraran a la ilusión y estuvieran ahí con él y lo ayudaran.

Ron se despidió de Susie y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa. Sin embargo algunas cosas eran muy extrañas, todavía podía recordar esa vida como muggle. Recordaba a él y a todos sus hermanos subiendo a la destartalada camioneta de su padre para ir al pueblo. Recordaba como el desierto resecaba sus labios y como temblaba el suelo de Benghazi cuando una formación de Panzers se acercaba. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Después de un par de minutos las mesas se llenaron de alumnos y la comida apareció en los platos. Algo más tarde vio aparecer a Ginny. Su hermana parecía haberse despertado hacía poco. La pelirroja se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- preguntó Ginny pareciendo demasiado interesada en lo que su hermano había estado haciendo.

Ron palideció ligeramente. Esa mirada que le estaba echando la conocía de sobra. Su hermana no quería saber si había estado jugando al ajedrez toda la tarde. Sabía que algo había ocurrido. ¿Por qué no podía esperar a que estuvieran solos para hablar? ¡Merlín!

-Bien…- dijo observando los ojos castaños de su hermana. -Y tu… Tu pareces haberte quedado dormida.-

-Sí. Quizás estaba un poco cansada.- dijo Ginny y agregó alegremente. -Fui a jugar a volar con Harry y cuando regrese me quede dormida… es extraño nunca me pasa.-

Ron observó a su hermana intrigado no era la respuesta que esperaba. No había ningún doble sentido en la respuesta.

-¿Soñaste algo interesante?- preguntó Ron presionando un poco la situación.

-Si…- dijo Ginny sonriendo. -Pero no lo recuerdo muy bien…- y agregó sonrojándose. -Y eso no es asunto tuyo.-

Ron se daba una idea de que podía ser lo que recordaba su hermana. Y estaba seguro que involucraba ser besada por un cierto chico de cabello azabache amigo suyo.

-Como digas enana.- respondió Ron mientras masticaba un pedazo de cordero asado.

Pocas horas antes, Lily Potter subía las escaleras de su casa en Godric Hollow. Habían pasado un par de horas desde el almuerzo y Violet se encontraba inusualmente silenciosa. La madre de la niña se acercó a la habitación de su hija y abrió lentamente la puerta. Su hija yacía en su cama durmiendo placidamente sobre su edredón blanco con dibujos de brujas en escoba. Su oscuro cabello se encontraba desparramado sobre la almohada. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que se había quedado dormida utilizando sus anteojos. Lentamente se acercó y se sentó en la cama con sumo cuidado.

-Violet.- susurró Lily suavemente mientras quitaba algunos mechones de cabello de la frente de su hija.

La niña se desperezó lentamente y abrió sus ojos verdes.

-¿Me quede dormida?- preguntó la menor de los Potter mientras se incorporaba.

-Así es cariño.- dijo Lily maternalmente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

Violet observó a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Estaba soñando…- dijo todavía algo atontada.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Lily sonriendo. -¿Qué estabas soñando?-

Violet tuvo un destello. Se veía mucho más mayor. Un chico muy guapo de cabello castaño y uniforme que la besaba, y se sentía muy bien. La niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse visiblemente. Su madre, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien.- dijo Violet nerviosamente.

Lily levanto una ceja. Y la menor de los Potter supo que no podría engañar a su madre.

-Está bien… soñé que un chico me besaba.- dijo Violet sonrojándose más aún y agregó soñadoramente. -Pero era tan romántico.-

-¿No sería ese el chico que querías que te lleve al baile?- preguntó Lily.

-No.- respondió Violet y agregó algo extrañada. -¿Como supiste que quería que alguien me invitara al baile?-

-Soy tu mamá.- dijo Lily maternalmente. -Me doy cuenta de esas cosas.-

Violet no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente.

-Fue algo tonto en realidad…- dijo la niña. -No lo tomé muy bien al principio… que no me invitara… pero Susie, Ginny y Pansy hablaron conmigo y me di cuenta que solo estaba un poco deslumbrada.-

-Me alegra ver que lo has superado.- dijo Lily lanzando un suspiro contenido. -Me tenías un poco preocupada. Te veía un poco decaída cuando llegaste de Hogwarts.-

-Ya quedó atrás.- dijo Violet sonriendo y agregó algo intrigada. -¿Todos los enamoramientos son así de tontos y pasajeros?-

-Lo son.- respondió Lily y agregó después de unos segundos sin aguantarse la curiosidad. -Entonces… como era este chico de tu sueño.-

-¡Mamá!- dijo Violet muriéndose de vergüenza y agregó después de unos segundos. -En realidad no recuerdo casi ningún detalle. Así que no podré decirte nada.-

Sus recuerdos del sueño eran demasiado vagos. Pero, recordaba otro detalle. En ese sueño tenía su cicatriz, pero no le molestaba tenerla. Y era agradable pensar que había podido superar lo sucedido el año anterior. Sabía que no podía olvidarse de lo que Pettigrew le había hecho pero al menos podía intentar superarlo.

Lentamente la niña tomó el pañuelo que tenía atado al cuello y se lo quitó dejando al descubierto una línea blanca en la parte inferior de su cuello. Lily observaba la escena en silencio.

-Quizás podría dejar de usarlo un poco…- dijo la menor de los Potter. -Al menos en casa y con mis amigos…-

-Por supuesto que puedes.- dijo Lily atrapando a su hija en un abrazo.

Lily había estado tan preocupada por su hija desde que Pettigrew la había atacado. Temía por las secuelas que pudieran quedarle. Pero estaba progresando muy bien. El pañuelo tenía su función pero Lily no quería que su hija se ocultara para siempre detrás de la prenda.

En ese momento escucharon un par de golpes suaves en el marco de la puerta. Madre e hija levantaron la mirada y encontraron a James Potter.

-¿Cómo están mis dos chicas favoritas?- preguntó James sonriendo.

-Muy bien.- respondió Lily. -Violet me estaba contando que piensa dejar de usar el pañuelo en casa y con sus amigos.-

James pareció relajarse un poco, se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente.

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en una solitaria oficina, un hombre de uniforme militar y cabello castaño, que se encanecía hacia las sienes, yacía dormido sentado frente a un escritorio. El ir y venir del péndulo de un viejo reloj llenaba el silencio del despacho. Súbitamente el hombre despertó jadeando agitado.

Patrick Granger tomo unos instantes para calmarse. Sentía su corazón golpeando en su pecho y el frío sudor en su frente. Lentamente paso una mano temblorosa por su rostro. A continuación se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana que tenía detrás de su escritorio. Los terrenos estaban cubiertos de hojas secas que, seguramente, dentro de poco se mezclarían con algo de nieve. Observó su rostro en el cristal, mostraba una calma que no sentía.

No entendía como era posible que se hubiera quedado dormido en su trabajo. Nunca le había pasado. Sin embargo había ocurrido. Sin embargo esa no era la razón de su actual estado emocional. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Muchas veces había soñado con cosas que preferiría olvidar, cosas que habían sucedido en sus años de servicio. Pero este sueño había sido diferente. No recordaba bien, pero sabía que sus hijos, Hermione y Robert, estaban en el. No recordaba bien los detalles, pero había una guerra y los dos terminaban gravemente heridos. De alguna manera sabía que todo había concluido bien. Pero eso no lo tranquilizaba.

Nunca había querido que sus hijos terminaran metidos en situaciones como las que él había vivido. Ningún padre quería eso. Robert era testarudo y quería seguir sus pasos. A regañadientes había aceptado que fuera al colegio militar. Con un poco de suerte para cuando terminara cambiaría de parecer y aceptaría seguir la universidad.

El padre de Hermione abrió un cajón; sacó una pequeña botella de Whisky y un vaso. A continuación sirvió una medida de la bebida y se sentó nuevamente en su sillón. Tomo el vaso y lo observó con sus fríos ojos azules un largo rato sin beberlo.

Patrick conocía a unos cuantos magos. A los Potter, los Weasley, los Longbottom y unos cuantos más. Todos eran buenas personas y podría considerarlos amigos. Pero sabía que habían otros magos que no les agradaba mucho que personas sin antecedentes mágicos ingresaran a su mundo; Lucius Malfoy por citar un ejemplo. Y no era el único: Durante los mundiales de Quidditch. Algunos seguidores de un peligroso mago había aterrorizado a la gente presente en el evento.

Sus hijos habían estado ahí y, si bien nada ocurrió, toda la situación había intranquilizado a Patrick.

Desde que se habían enterado de los poderes de Hermione. El hombre había investigado todo lo referente al mundo mágico en los libros que su hija había comprado. Sabía que muchos despreciaban que llamaban nacidos muggles, tanto como despreciaban a las personas sin magia. Y que tuvieran cuidado si siquiera le tocaban un cabello a su hija; porque les caería encima y correría sangre.

En el hogar de los Granger, en Brighton, al sur de Inglaterra. Robert, el hermano de Hermione. Se despertaba después de una siesta no planificada. Al principio estaba algo desorientado, observó sus alrededores y reconoció su habitación. A un costado yacía su violín, en un rincón su pelota de Rugby. Sin embargo había algo que lo intrigaba y era: ¿Quién era esa chica de sus sueños? No la recordaba bien. Solo que era la chica más hermosa del mundo y tenía un hermoso cabello oscuro. Solo esperaba que existiera en algún lugar.

Justo en ese momento, en el norte de Escocia, en Hogwarts, Hermione escuchaba algunas risas a su alrededor. Estaba dormida. Pero no quería despertarse. Había tenido un sueño maravilloso y sabía que si despertaba lo olvidaría. Sin embargo, sin que pudiera evitarlo abrió sus ojos castaños.

En un primer momento le costó un poco reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero al ver los cortinados azules, y los amplios ventanales a través de los cuales podía verse el gris cielo de invierno. Se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación en la torre de Ravenclaw.

A su alrededor pudo ver los rostros sonrientes de sus compañeras de habitación y amigas. Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurts y Sarah Fawcett. Lentamente, se incorporó de su cama y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Recordaba lo sucedido. Había hablado con Ron, había aceptado mantener su amistad pero algo se había roto entre los dos y no sabía si podía arreglarse. Ron se había ido a los a caminar por los terrenos de Howarts y no había querido que lo acompañara. Había vuelto a su habitación, que afortunadamente estaba desierta y había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Sin embargo había tenido un sueño muy extraño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener un destello de lo que había soñado: Ron besandola como si no hubiera mañana.

-Buenas tardes bella durmiente.- dijo Lisa riendo.

-Me debo haber quedado dormida.- dijo Hermione acomodándose un poco su enmarañado cabello.

-Nos dimos cuenta que tuviste unos muy dulces sueños.- dijo Padma significativamente.

-No sé que pude haber soñado; no lo recuerdo.- dijo Hermione haciéndose la desentendida.

-Te vimos sonriendo mientras dormías, balbuceando cosas y pareciendo muy feliz.- dijo Padma. -Desearía haber tenido una cámara de fotos.-

Hermione enrojeció y mientras su cerebro trataba de pensar que cosas había dicho.

-Tienes que haber soñado con un chico.- dijo Mandy firmemente.

-N…No, claro que no.- respondió Hermione sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía. -No entiendo de donde sacaron esa idea.-

-¡Fue un chico!- dijo Lisa al notar la incomodidad de su compañera.

-Debes contarnos todo.- dijo Padma observándola con sus ojos castaños. -¿Era lindo?-

Las chicas de Ravenclaw se sentaron junto a ella y parecían no estar dispuesta a dejarla ir hasta que no les contara todo. Obviamente Hermione no quería contar nada.

-Por supuesto que era lindo, los chicos de los sueños siempre lo son.- dijo Sarah. -Y seguramente le arranco la ropa con pasión, por eso está tan feliz.-

-¡No fue así como sucedió!- dijo Hermione escandalizada. -No fue esa clase de sueño.-

Por un momento deseo que la tierra se la tragara ahí mismo. O que al menos Susan hubiera estado con ella ahí para salvarla de semejante interrogatorio.

-¡Así que si había un chico!- dijo Sarah. -¡Lo sabía!-

Hermione enrojeció al darse cuenta que se había delatado.

-Esta bien.- reconoció finalmente. -Había un chico y… me beso.-

La castaña sintió como sonreía bobamente sin poder evitarlo. Ron se veía tan guapo en ese sueño y el beso se había sentido tan real que todavía sentía sus labios sobre los suyos.

-No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió, pero si lo recuerdo a él. Se veía tan apuesto.- agregó Hermione sin poder evitarlo mientras se tocaba sus labios.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Padma intrigada.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro contenido. Esa era la parte que más la angustiaba.

-Uno que no puedo tener.- dijo finalmente sintiendo como unas lagrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos. -Como en todos los sueños.-

Todas las chicas se sintieron apenadas por Hermione.

-Seguramente lo tendrás.- dijo Lisa pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Hermione y estrujándola suavemente. -No debes perder las esperanzas. Ya se dará cuenta de que estás ahí por él.-

-Todavía las mantengo.- dijo la castaña dudando seriamente de que hubieran bases para esas esperanzas.

Era la hora de comer, pero no estaba segura que pudiera ingerir alimentos. El sueño había sido maravilloso pero todavía sentia el sabor amargo que le había dejado el retorno a la realidad.

Horas después, Ron dejaba el gran comedor para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor. Había destruido un Horrcrux más. Tenía el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sin embargo la destrucción de este Horrcrux había sido muy particular y no había sido el único involucrado. Afortunadamente los demás involucrados no parecían recordar tanto como él, solo algunas piezas del rompecabezas. El pelirrojo sabía que había que agradecer por eso al ente que asumía la forma de Alice Longbottom.

El pelirrojo comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían al séptimo piso. Mientras esperaba que unas escaleras se pusieran en posición para que pudiera continuar subiendo escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Cuando se volvió vio a su hermana que se acercaba.

-Te fuiste demasiado rápido Ron.- dijo Ginny observándolo con sus ojos castaños.

-Estoy algo cansado.- respondió Ron.

Y era la verdad. Destruir al Horcrux lo había dejado agotado física y mentalmente. Pero Ginny no parecía estar del todo convencida.

-¿No estarás triste quizás?- preguntó la pequeña pelirroja observándolo seriamente.

-No. No estoy triste.- respondió Ron sin entender muy bien a donde iba todo el cuestionario.

-Lo que quería preguntarte durante la cena.- dijo Ginny. -Es si Hermione habló contigo esta tarde.-

Ron recordó la conversación que había tenido con la castaña antes de partir en busca del Horrcrux.

-Sí.- dijo Ron aun sintiéndose algo herido por lo sucedido en el baile. -Hablo conmigo. Me pidió disculpas y las acepte.-

Ginny podía darse cuenta que su hermano aun estaba dolido. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella perdonara a Hermione por lo que le había hecho y dicho a su hermano. Pero al menos parecía haber tomado el camino correcto y estaba intentando remediar la situación tal y como había dicho.

-Perfecto.- dijo Ginny sin poder evitar sonar un poco dura. Si veía a la chica jugando con su hermano otra vez lo pagaría caro.

-Ginny…- dijo Ron sabiendo que era lo que pensaba su hermana.

-No Ron.- lo interrumpió Ginny firmemente. -Acepto que pueda darte un desplante, pero no el resto de lo que hizo.-

El pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro resignado y se pasó una mano por su cabello. Nunca en su mundo había visto a su hermana comportarse de esa manera. Era bueno ver que la relación con su hermana era más cercana aquí de lo que había sido en su mundo.

-Eres una hermana feroz. ¿Te lo he dicho?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Alguien tiene que tenerles un ojo echado a ustedes.- dijo Ginny como si fuera un asunto de importancia.

Los dos hermanos continuaron caminando por los fríos y oscuros corredores del castillo hasta llegar, finalmente, a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron se despidió de su hermana y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para esconder el anillo en el fondo falso de su baúl aprovechando que sus compañeros aun no llegaban. Entro a su habitación y tal como esperaba la encontró desierta. Tomó su baúl quito el fondo falso y guando el anillo juntó al colmillo de basilisco. Seguramente pasaría algún tiempo antes de que volviera a utilizarlo.

En ese momento escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Hola de nuevo Ron.-

El pelirrojo se volteó y encontró a una chica rubia vistiendo uniforme de Slytherin que conocía bastante bien.

Era el ente. Como ya era usual utilizaba la imagen de Alice Longbottom, la hija nonata de Neville y Hannah.

-Estoy de vuelta tal y como prometí.- dijo la chica.

-Me doy cuenta de eso.- respondió Ron lanzando un suspiro mientras se sentaba pesadamente en su cama.

-Me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas sobre lo que sucedió hoy.- dijo la chica sentándose junto a él.

-¿Por qué las tendría?- dijo Ron con sorna -Fantasía de Horrcrux, llevaste a mis amigos y les borraste la memoria para que no recordaran nada excepto un par de cosas.- y agregó después de unos segundos. -Gracias por dejarle esos recuerdos a Susie. Sé que es importante para ella.-

-De nada.- dijo la ente mientras se sentaba junto a él y agregó después de unos segundos. -Tengo algo que mostrarte. Estoy seguro que te interesara verlo.-

Y antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo la chica tomo su hombro y medio segundo después aterrizaba de pie en un iluminado corredor con paredes cubiertas de blancos azulejos y brillantes baldosas, todo el lugar esta impregnado de olor a desinfectante. Ron conocía bastante bien este lugar era San Mungo. Pero algo le decía que no era el San Mungo que él conocía.

-¿En que universo estamos?- preguntó Ron no estando seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Junto a ellos pasaron un par de brujas y magos, sin prestarles la menor atención. Lo extraño era que vestían ropas bastante pasadas de moda, que le recordaban mucho a esas fotografías antiguas que había en la madriguera años atrás.

-Ya lo verás.- dijo la ente.

En ese momento Ron vio que unos magos observaban bastante extrañados algo que estaba detrás del pelirrojo mientras murmuraban entre si. Ron sintió un taconeo decidido a sus espaldas y se volvió para ver quien era la que lo producía.

A unos metros de ellos vio acercarse decidida a una mujer de cabello rubio, que llevaba en un prolijo rodete, anteojos y uniforme castaño. Ron reconoció a su profesora de Runas, pero la diferencia es que vestía de la misma manera que lo hacía en la fantasía en la que destruyo el Horcrux.

La mujer pasó junto a él pareciendo bastante molesta y continuó su camino.

-Vamos sigámosla.- dijo la ente tomando el brazo del pelirrojo y arrastrándolo detrás de su profesora. Una cosa particularmente extraña era que aquí se la veía bastante más joven. No debería tener más de veintiséis años.

La profesora continuó caminando por el corredor al final podía ver un par de hombres parados frente a una puerta custodiándola. Los dos vestían uniforme de Auror y conversaban entre ellos pero al ver a la mujer que se acercaba se volvieron hacia ella. Ron los reconoció perfectamente uno era Kingsley Shacklebolt y el otro era nada más ni nada menos que Sirius Black. El último de los Black se veía igual de joven que su profesora de Runas.

-Hay días que este trabajo si vale la pena.- dijo Sirius con una encantadora sonrisa mientras observaba de arriba a bajo a la mujer. -Lo lamento pero el acceso es restringido.-

-No me detenga.- dijo Alex observándolo molesta con sus ojos azules. -Vengo a ver a Susan Bones y a Hermione Granger. Estoy autorizada, como le explique a esa horrible mujer de la recepción.-

-Superaste a la mujer de la recepción eso habla bastante bien de ti.- dijo Sirius pareciendo sorprendido y agregó después de observar apreciativamente a la mujer -Pero no podemos dejarte pasar primor.-

La mujer entrecerró los ojos al escuchar como la había llamado el auror. Kingsley por su parte parecía bastante entretenido.

-¡Estoy autorizada maldito desgraciado!- dijo Alexandra enrojeciendo de ira. -¡Dos de mis chicas están ahí dentro heridas! ¡Y voy a verlas!-

-Escúcheme señorita… va a despertar a los pacientes.- dijo Sirius levantando las manos.

Algunas personas que pasaban observaban la escena muy intrigados. No era común ver a una mujer claramente muggle ahí dentro y menos discutiendo con un auror.

-Entonces debería dejarme pasar a verlas, idiota.- dijo una Alex susurrando muy molesta. -¡Es la segunda vez que me rechazan; pero esta vez no! Tengo autorización.- y agregó fríamente -¿Cual es su nombre y su cargo? No sabe con quien se está metiendo.-

Sirius no parecía muy impresionado por la amenaza de la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Black, Sirius Black… cariño.- dijo el hombre sonriendo seductoramente. -Auror encargado de no dejar pasar a nadie que quiera ver a estos chicos. Y se quien eres. Alexandra Rydberg, veintiséis años, profesora de Matemáticas antes de la guerra y ahora eres comandante en la rama de mujeres del ejercito muggle… Además tienes la misma edad que yo ¿sabías? Qué me dices de ir a tomar un café y discutir esto civilizadamente.-

La mujer se adelanto levanto su pequeña mano, la cerro y descargó un golpe sobre el rostro del auror que se tambaleo hacia atrás y tropezó con una silla cayendo al piso.

-Ahora al menos su ojo va a tener algo en común con su apellido.- dijo la mujer tratando de mantener la compostura mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Sirius se puso de pie rápidamente pareciendo algo avergonzado. A su lado, Kingley reía a carcajadas.

Rápidamente el ente y Ron siguieron a la mujer dentro de la habitación. El pelirrojo estaba muy confundido por lo que estaba viendo. No era posible que esto estuviera sucediendo realmente esa ilusión había terminado una vez que él y sus amigos habían desaparecido.

Al entrar en la habitación Alex se detuvo. Ron observó su rostro angustiado y volvió la vista hacia donde observaba la mujer. Frente a ella se encontraban nueve camas. En ellas pudo reconocer perfectamente a los que las ocupaban. Eran ellos. Harry, John, Bobby, el mismo, Hermione, Susan, Pansy, Ginny y Violet. Todas las camas estaban separadas por mamparas y una más grande separaba a las chicas de los muchachos. Eran las versiones de ellos que habían estado en la fantasía del Horcrux.

Ron observó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos la habitación y volvió su mirada al ente.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- susurró Ron.

-Increíble… ¿no es así?- respondió la ente.

-Pero la fantasía terminó cuando destruí al Horcrux.- dijo Ron.

-No es así.- dijo la ente tranquilamente. -Continuó unos instantes más. Yo te devolví a ti y a tus amigos.-

La chica hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Existen infinitos mundos.- dijo el ser que utilizaba la imagen de Alice Longbottom. -Muchas veces las personas se encuentran frente a decisiones. En esas decisiones pueden tomar un camino u otro. Tu podrías haber seguido de largo y buscar otro compartimento en el Expreso de Hogwarts y nunca haber conocido a Harry o podrías haberlo conocido más tarde. O Hermione podría haber nacido sin ningún tipo de magia en ella. Una naranja puede tener diez semillas en lugar de ocho. Todas esas posibilidades terminan generando universos alternos. En el mundo en el que estás ahora hay muchas diferencias con el que conocías. Y ahora tenemos uno nuevo que se creo simplemente con la posibilidad de que podía existir. Tom no podía controlar nada en ese mundo, la ilusión era que el pensaba que era una ilusión.-

-¿Tu hiciste esto?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-¿Crear un universo? Claro que no.- respondió la ente. -No puedo hacer eso… pero se puede decir que ayude un poquito. Tu y tus amigos también. Incluso Tom sin quererlo. Y todo dentro de él es real, incluso los dinosaurios que vivieron y murieron hace millones de años. El tiempo no tiene mucho significado en esto de los universos. Debes pensarlo como una célula que se separa en dos. Siempre retiene partes de la original. La única diferencia en este mundo es cuando vivieron algunas personas.-

Ron había entendido la mitad de las cosas que había dicho la ente, la biología muggle no era uno de sus puntos fuertes; pero había captado la idea general.

-Y aquí somos muggles.- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Si! ¿No es extraño?- dijo la ente pareciendo fascinada. -Pero ahora cállate veamos que es lo que ocurre.-

Ron lanzó un suspiro negó con su cabeza y volvió la mirada al frente.

Alexandra se había acercado a las camas donde yacían Hermione y Susan, pálidas e inmóviles. Primero observó a la pelirroja corrió con su mano unos mechones de cabello de su frente y después se volvió a Hermione y tomó su mano.

-Chicas…- dijo la mujer pareciendo muy apenada.

Sirius, que había permanecido algo atrás frotándose su ojo, se acercó cautelosamente y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Estarán bien.- dijo el auror. -Pudieron atenderlas a tiempo.-

-Pero las heridas que tenían…- dijo la mujer olvidando su enojo con el hombre. -Eran demasiado extensas.-

-Para eso tenemos magia.- dijo Sirius. -Podemos arreglarlos a todos. Siempre y cuando no hayan utilizado magia oscura. Estarán incluso mejor que antes.- y agregó después de unos segundos. -Oye lamento haberme comportado así hace unos instantes… que me dices si te tomas una taza de té y después conseguimos unas flores para alegrar esta habitación. Estoy seguro que les gustara saber que te has preocupado por ellas.-

Alex no parecía muy decidida, pero el hombre no parecía tener segundas intenciones. En ese momento escucharon que la puerta se abría nuevamente. Ron volteó y vio entrar a alguien que reconoció inmediatamente. Era Albus Dumbledore, con cinco décadas menos.

-Profesor…- dijo Sirius respetuosamente.

-Buenos días Sirius.- respondió el hombre amablemente mientras se adelantaba y observando a la mujer que estaba junto al auror con algo de nostalgia.

-Permítale presentarle a…- comenzó a decir Sirius pero fue interrumpido el profesor Dumbledore.

-Alexandra Rydberg.- dijo el hombre.

Un extraño silencio se formo. Ron sin embargo se daba una idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Usted sabe quien soy?- preguntó Alex intrigada.

-Por supuesto.- dijo el hombre enigmáticamente. -Eres igual a tu abuela.-

La mujer lo observó más confundida aun.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó finalmente.

-Es el profesor Dumbledore.- le susurró Sirius. -Es el mago más hábil del mundo. Y esta luchando contra Grindelwald.-

-Dumbledore…- dijo la mujer palideciendo. -El apellido de soltera de mi abuela era Dumbledore.-

-Ariana era mi hermana menor…- dijo el hombre pareciendo algo triste mientras pasaba una mano por su larga barba. -Nació sin magia y prefirió dejar el mundo mágico. Una decisión acertada sin duda. Pero nunca le perdimos la pista. -

Sirius observó a la muchacha que estaba a su lado sorprendido. Alex no parecía poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ya hablaremos más adelante.- dijo Albus mientras se acercaba al lugar donde yacía Ron.

El profesor sacó de su bolsillo el cuchillo que el pelirrojo utilizaba en ese mundo y lo sostuvo un par de segundos frente a sus ojos.

-Es increíble…- dijo el profesor. -Sin duda jamás hubiera pensado que este objeto hubiera terminado en las manos de un muggle pero en cierta forma fue mejor que así fuera. Fue lo único que detuvo a Tom… por ahora.-

Los dos aurores intercambiaron una mirada sombría. Alex por su parte no entendía nada de lo que se estaba diciendo.

-¿Por ahora?- dijo Sirius intrigado. -¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? Creía que Weasley lo mato. Tiene que estar muerto. Su cuerpo se disolvió.-

-No puede decirse que ha muerto… aunque tampoco esta vivo.- respondió el profesor Dumbledore mientras se volvía a hacia la ventana de la habitación y observaba el paisaje de la ciudad. -Sin duda aun no hemos visto el fin de Tom M. Riddle.-

Dumbledore permaneció unos instantes en silencio y, finalmente, se volvió a los dos aurores y la mujer.

-Agradecería si me hacen saber cuando estos muchachos y chicas despierten.- continuó el hombre. -Creo que, después de todo lo sucedido, les debemos una explicación.- y agregó volviéndose a Alex. -Y me gustaría poder hablar contigo más adelante. Estoy seguro que debes tener muchas preguntas. Siempre y cuando eso te parece bien…-

-Si…- dijo Alex que, evidentemente, aun no salía de su sorpresa. -No tengo ningún problema.-

Sin decir nada más el profesor Dumbledore se despidió y se retiró de la habitación.

-Creo que necesito ese té, Señor Black…- dijo Alex después de unos segundos pareciendo aun bastante confundida. -Y con mucha azúcar.-

-Como usted ordene, Señorita Rydberg.- dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa y acompañando a la mujer a la salida.

Ron había observado toda la escena con intriga. Sin duda era un universo extraño.

-¡Son tan tiernos los dos!- dijo la ente sonriendo.

Ron no respondió al comentario. Estaba bastante confundido. Lentamente, se acercó a donde yacía el otro Ron. Por un momento había sido él. Y no le gustaría estar en sus zapatos cuando regresara, o quizás si. Había besado a Hermione. La verdad es que todo este asunto de los viajes entre mundos y tiempos diferentes era sumamente agotador. El saber que las cosas podían suceder de una manera y no tener ninguna certeza de poder recuperar lo perdido era desolador.

-¿Algún otro Ron paso por algo similar a mi?- pregunto el pelirrojo después de un par de segundos. -Tener a Hermione tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.-

La ente pareció meditar un poco antes de responder.

-Conozco un universo donde otro Ron paso por algo similar… pero Harry estaba con él.- dijo finalmente Alice.

Ron se volteó sumamente interesado. No pudo evitar sentir envidia por este otro Ron. Su mejor amigo y casi hermano estaba con el en un universo retorcido. Eso hacia las cosas más fáciles. Aunque sea tenía alguien con quien hablar y lamentarse sobre lo miserable que era.

-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó Ron sin poder evitarlo.

-Se puede decir que este Ron tiene las cosas peores que tu…- dijo la chica después de un par de segundos. -Y ninguno de los dos está muy contento.-

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo más había puesto su mano sobre su hombro y habían desaparecido. Ron reconoció inmediatamente el lugar donde se encontraba eran los terrenos de Hogwarts. Evidentemente era verano aun y podía verse el césped verde y podía sentirse el calor del sol llenando todo de vida.

-Aquí estamos.- dijo la ente. -Universo donde Harry y Ron volvieron al pasado y encontraron todo cambiado. Y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con que estén aquí. Solo fue un accidente.- y agregó señalando a un costado -¡Mira ahí vienen!-

Ron volteó en la dirección que señalaba la ente. Vio que a pocos metros de ellos se acercaban dos versiones alternativas de Harry y de él. Deberían tener diecisiete años y vestían uniformes de Gryffindor. Su amigo se veía mejor alimentado que en su mundo de origen. Los dos venían caminando lentamente mientras conversaban en voz baja. Las expresiones de sus rostros no eran muy alentadoras.

-Debemos hacer algo…- escucho decir a Harry una vez que estuvieron cerca.

-Es verdad.- respondió el otro Ron. -Somos los únicos que saben que todo se ira al demonio en cualquier momento.- y agregó pareciendo apenado -Desearía que Hermione hubiera venido con nosotros aquí… que pudiera recordar.-

-Y Ginny.- dijo Harry de igual humor que su amigo.

La ente y Ron comenzaron a caminar junto a los dos muchachos.

-Pensé en decírselo…- dijo Ron. -Pensé en mostrarle los recuerdos en un pensadero…-

-Yo también lo pensé.- agregó Harry. -Pero no creo que nos crea. Y Ginny tampoco… pensaran que estamos locos o que tenemos daño mágico en nuestras mentes.-

Ron lanzó un suspiro.

-Estamos solos para cargarnos a Riddle.- dijo el pelirrojo finalmente.

-Y lo haremos.- dijo Harry decidido. -Si algo bueno tiene estar aquí es que pasamos bastante desapercibidos.-

Los dos muchachos, finalmente, llegaron al atrio de entrada. Ron observó el lugar parecía bastante concurrido y muchos de los rostros que veía no le resultaban conocidos. De ninguno de los dos mundos en los que había estado viviendo. Después de caminar un par de metros escucharon una voz que los llamaba.

-¡Ron! ¡Harry!-

Ron, instintivamente, se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre. La voz no le resultaba familiar. El muchacho vio que una chica relativamente alta para su edad, pelirroja y de ojos azules se acercaba a donde estaban Harry y su contraparte. Junto a la chica se encontraba otra de cabello oscuro algo ensortijado, ojos verdes y anteojos. Pero lo más sorprendente era que conocía a esas dos chicas. Eran las contrapartes de él y de Harry que estaban en ese otro mundo; Mina Wesley y Harriet Potter. Ron no entendía que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

-Aquí son las hermanas de ustedes dos. Mejor dicho las hermanas gemelas de ustedes dos- susurró la ente. -¿No es increíble?-

Ron observó al ente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Siete Weasley eran más que suficiente, ocho sin dudas era una locura. Pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo la hermana de su contraparte comenzó a hablar.

-¿Van hacia el Gran Comedor?- preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si estábamos yendo hacía allá.- dijo Ron a desgano. -¿Han visto a Hermione?-

La pelirroja levantó una ceja pareciendo intrigada.

-De dónde salio ese súbito interés por Hermione.- preguntó Harriet sonriendo de manera cómplice mientras observaba al pelirrojo con sus ojos verdes.

-La amo, ¿estás feliz?- respondió Ron sonriendo cínicamente. -Al menos déjame decírselo por mi mismo.-

Harriet enrojeció ligeramente y observó a su hermano esperando alguna reacción de parte de Harry, ante las palabras algo bruscas de Ron, sin embargo que no llegó. Mina por su parte parecía sorprendida.

-Seguramente está en la biblioteca con Hermes.- dijo Mina sonrojándose ligeramente al decir el nombre del chico y agregó rápidamente. -Por si quieres ir a declarártele.-

Evidentemente la pelirroja no creía en al súbita declaración de su hermano.

-Con que me explique la tarea de pociones alcanza.- respondió Ron lanzando un suspiro.

Las dos chicas se observaron sin entender demasiado que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y volvieron sus miradas hacia sus respectivos hermanos. La pelirroja parecía preocupada.

-Será mejor que vayamos a comer.- dijo Harry finalmente antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera agregar algo.

Inmediatamente, los dos dieron media vuelta y continuaron caminando. La ente y Ron reanudaron su marcha, detrás de los dos muchachos, y entraron al Gran Comedor. Tanto Ron como Harry se sentaron algo alejados del resto de sus compañeros de casa. Los dos parecían algo perdidos y permanecieron en silencio hasta que la comida apareció.

-No están muy contentos con el lugar donde han caído.- explicó el ente. -Les tomara un tiempo acostumbrarse a todo esto.-

-Te digo por experiencia que no es fácil.- dijo Ron. -Hasta a mi me parece raro… y no estoy en su lugar.-

Justo en ese momento un chico y una chica de cabello azabache se sentaron frente a ellos. Ron los reconoció al instante a pesar de tener unos cuantos años más. Eran John y Violet Potter. Evidentemente el primero debería tener unos diecisiete años y la menor de los Potter quince.

-Entonces… ¿Cuántos son los Potter?- preguntó Ron.

-Cuatro hermanos.- respondió el ente. -Harry, John, Harriet y Violet. Igual lo más sorprendente es cuantos son los Weasley.-

El pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y observó a la chica.

-Nueve.- respondió la ente.

-¡Merlín!- dijo Ron sin poder creerlo.

-Aquí debes agregar a Mina y a Gilbert.- continuó el ente.

Ron no agregó nada más simplemente volvió a observar la escena.

-¿Cómo has estado Harry?- dijo Violet sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien.- fue la corta respuesta del muchacho.

-Te dije que estaba bien.- dijo John.

Harry levanto la mirada un poco intrigado.

-Tu hermana menor preferida esta algo preocupada por ti.- explicó John mientras que con una mano despeinaba a la chica cariñosamente. -Dice que has estado actuando raro.-

-Primero John soy su única hermana menor.- dijo Violet pareciendo algo molesta. -Y segundo ha estado actuando raro. Es verdad.-

Tanto Ron como Harry cruzaron una rápida mirada.

-Raro… ¿yo?- dijo Harry nerviosamente. -No estoy actuando raro. Solo estoy algo preocupado por los exámenes. Ustedes saben las notas que se necesitan para ser auror.-

Tanto John como Violet cruzaron una mirada algo intrigados.

-¿Auror?- dijo John sorprendido. -¿Desde cuando…?-

-Lo vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo.- dijo Harry. -Ya saben… seguir con el negocio familiar.-

-Papá estará orgulloso.- dijo Violet mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos. -Y mamá se pondrá como loca… aunque no hay magos oscuros desde hace décadas así que no debería ser tan difícil.-

Ron y Harry volvieron a cruzar una mirada. Esta vez algo sombría. Aparentemente si habían magos oscuros. Además antes habían mencionado a Riddle, lo que significaba que este mundo tampoco se había salvado del azote de Voldemort. Lo extraño era que parecían ser los únicos concientes de este peligro.

-Creo que me preocupa un poco pociones.- agregó Harry después de unos segundos. -No creo que Snape quiera que termine el año.-

-Ni siquiera lo sabes.- dijo Violet. -Parece ser un buen sujeto, está bien que es su primer año aquí… Puede ser que tenga algo de carácter pero trabajo años en el ministerio en investigación de pociones. Es un privilegio tenerlo aquí aunque solo sea por un año.-

Harry levanto una ceja y lanzó un suspiro.

-Eres igual a nuestra madre Violet.- dijo Harry simplemente. Ron se dio cuenta del doble sentido encubierto. -No puede ser estricto contigo.-

Violet no entendió demasiado el comentario de su hermano. Ron notó que tanto su versión de este mundo como Harry no parecían tener demasiados sentimientos por sus nuevos hermanos.

-Eres genial en pociones hermanita…- dijo John y agregó a continuación -Creo que nunca diría esto pero me gustaría que vuelva Henderson.-

-Henderson abrió su propio negocio de pociones en el callejón Diagon. No va a volver.- agregó Violet. -Esa siempre fue su idea por lo que mamá me ha dicho.-

En ese momento Ron vio dos personas más que se acercaban por el corredor que separaba la mesa de Hufflepuff de la de Gryffindor. Una chica Rubia de ojos grises, muy bonita, y un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Ron los encontraba sumamente familiares a los dos. El chico le dedicó algunas sonrisas a las chicas que encontraba a su paso, algunas le respondieron con expresiones sonrojadas. Pero no se unieron al resto de sus compañeros sino que continuaron hasta donde se encontraban los tres Potter y Ron.

-¿Qué están haciendo por acá chicos?- pregunto el recién llegado mientras se sentaba.

-Yo estaba observando a esa hermosa pelirroja que está en la mesa de Huffelpuff, Sean.- respondí John y agregó volviéndose a la chica. -Tu la conoces Annabeth debes hablarle bien de mi.-

-John… que te le estuvieras tirando a cualquier cosa que tuviera falda no ayuda a tu causa.- respondió la chica del cabello rubio. -Además la ignoraste durante años. Es lógico que no quiera saber nada de ti.-

La chica terminó sus sentencia y se sentó juntó al chico que llegó con ella.

-Bueno cualquiera puede equivocarse Annabeth…- respondió el hermano de Harry pareciendo algo desesperanzado.

En ese momento la ente tironeó de la manga de Ron.

-Por si te estás preguntando quienes son estos dos.- dijo la ente. -Son los hijos de Sirius y Alex, Sean y Annabeth Black. Sean tiene la edad de ustedes y Annabeth la edad de Ginny.-

El pelirrojo los observó nuevamente a los dos chicos, pero la verdad es que se lo imaginaba desde que los vio por primera vez. Y la verdad es que se sentía feliz por Sirius, había conseguido tener una familia finalmente. Aunque fuera en un mundo torcido como este.

-Es la maldición de los Potter.- dijo el hijo de Sirius riendo. -O al menos eso dice papá. Dime ¿Violet has visto a algún pelirrojo que te interese?-

-Cuidado con lo que dices Black.- dijo John seriamente. -Mi hermana es muy pequeña para tener novio.-

-No. Soy. Pequeña.- respondió Violet molesta. -Estoy cansada de que se estén metiendo en vida.-

-Harry, dame una mano.- dijo John.

-Violet no salgas con ningún pelirrojo.- dijo Harry sin mucho interés mientras se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza.

El Harry del mundo de adopción de Harry nunca reaccionaría así. Siemrpe le estaba teniendo un ojo echado a su hermana menor.

-¡Harry!- dijo John sorprendido. -Debemos proteger a nuestra hermanita de los jóvenes aprovechadores del mundo.-

Ron debía reconocer que Violet, con quince años, era bastante bonita y seguramente debía tener más de un interesado en salir con ella.

-No sé si puedan hacer algo chicos. Además no me parece que le interesen los pelirrojos- dijo Sean. -Vi a su hermana conversando muy amigablemente con el hermano de Hermione en King Cross.-

Violet enrojeció, esta vez pareciendo algo avergonzada.

-¡Sean!- dijo Annabeth pareciendo indignada con su hermano.

-Esa pequeña rata de Hermes.- mascullo John. -La vieja jugada de enganchar a la hermana de tu amigo.-

-Esa jugada es un clásico.- dijo la contraparte de Ron mirando significativamente a Harry. -Es como una puñalada por la espalda de las personas que más quieres. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Pero puedes decirle "Bienvenido a la familia Hermes"-

Harry observó a su amigo, levanto una ceja y parecía a punto de tener un ataque de risa. A John no le gusto para nada la idea del pelirrojo.

-No era Hermes… era el otro hermano de Hermione.- dijo el hija de Sirius y agregó algo extrañada. -Es muggle y nunca lo había visto en King Cross antes.-

-Su nombre es Bobby… quiero decir… Robert. Y solo estábamos conversando.- dijo Violet sonrojándose y agregó decidida. -No puedes decirme con quien puedo o no puedo conversar, John.-

-La has perdido, John.- dijo Sean Black riendo.

-Déjenla tranquila.- dijo Annabeth observándolos a todos los chicos presentes seriamente con sus ojos grises. -Se has comportado todos como una banda de trolls descerebrados desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. No sé de donde sacaron la idea de que no podemos hacernos cargo de nuestras vidas. Sabemos defendernos perfectamente bien.-

Ron observó la chica. Evidentemente, el parecido de la chica con Alexandra Rydberg no se reducía solo al físico sino que también tenía bastante de la personalidad de su madre que era bastante decidida.

-Parece que tu la perdiste también Sean.- agregó el hermano de Harry riendo.

-Muy gracioso.- masculló el hijo de Sirius.

El grupo parecía bastante unido. Seguramente se conocían de toda la vida. Era extraño ver está versión alternativa de las realidades que conocía. Era una especie de fusión entre su universo de origen, el de adopción y el que había visitado meses atrás con el ente donde Harriet, Hermes y Mina ocupaban los lugares del trio. Y de alguna manera todos esos extraños elementos no parecían desentonar demasiado. Sin embargo ni el Ron ni el Harry de este mundo parecían sentirse muy cómodos con todo lo que sucedía, especialmente si Hermione y Ginny parecían no estar saliendo con ellos. Ron podía entender perfectamente su frustración.

-Muy interesante todo esto.- dijo Ron al ente. -Pero no creo que sea muy útil… ¿me puedes devolver a mi habitación? Me vendría bien dormir un poco.-

-Eres aburrido Ron.- respondió el ente. -¿Acaso no quieres saber con que deben pelear en este mundo?-

-Voldemort… como siempre. Además ya tengo suficientes problemas yo mismo para interesarme en los otros Ron que andan dando vueltas por ahí.- respondió el pelirrojo. -Además creo que ya he cubierto mi cuota de visitas a universos alternos para el resto de mi vida.-

-Esta bien.- respondió la ente a desgano. -Pero debes reconocer que es entretenido.-

-No sabes lo que están pasando esos dos. O lo que estoy pasando yo.- respondió Ron duramente. -Si lo supieras no lo encontrarías tan entretenido.-

En ese momento Ron y Harry terminaron de comer y se levantaron de la mesa. Se despidieron de los demás chicos y comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida. La ente tomó a Ron de la manga y lo arrastró detrás.

-Te lo repito…- dijo Harry. -No me acostumbro.-

-Yo tampoco.- respondió Ron.

-Estoy feliz por todos sabes.- continuó Harry. -Sirius es feliz, mis padres son felices, Remus y Tonks lo son también. Pero no conozco a nadie… y Ginny…-

Harry lanzó un suspiro y no continuó hablando.

-Las recuperaremos amigo.- dijo Ron y agregó sonriendo. -Si no lo intentamos nos matarían… puedo imaginarme a Hermione diciéndome "Mejor que me recuperes Ronald Weasley o volveré del futuro y te hechizare de la peor manera que se me ocurra." O seguramente me ponga a hacer tarea hasta que enloquezca.-

Harry sonrío ante el comentario.

-Ginny me diría algo parecido.- dijo Harry.

Los dos salieron del gran comedor y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero ni bien hicieron unos pocos pasos se detuvieron. Delante de ellos estaba parada nada más y nada menos que Susan Bones. Ron observó a la chica que tenía frente a él. Vestía su uniforme de Hufflepuff tal como debía ser, pero su expresión era algo triste. Los tres permanecieron en silencio observándose. Eso era extraño, ni Ron ni Harry casi habían cruzado palabra con la chica en su mundo de origen. No tenían motivo para hablarle aquí.

-Susan.- dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

-Harry… Ron.- respondió la chica observándolos seriamente con sus ojos azules.

-¿Cómo lo has estado llevando?- preguntó Harry después de unos segundos.

-Como es de esperarse…- dijo la pelirroja como si fuera algo obvio. -Todo esto es una locura… Tengo a una hermana que nunca tuve queriendo saber si estoy bien. Me dan ganas de gritarle que no la conozco, que me deje en paz y se largue. Pero creo si le digo eso me consigo un pasaje directo al ala de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo. ¿Cómo lo están llevando ustedes?-

-Como tu…- respondió Ron observando a la chica. -Algunos sospechan que algo esta sucediendo con nosotros.-

Ron no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Susan estaba metida en lo mismo que sus contrapartes.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó la pelirroja intrigada.

-Mi hermano y mi hermana pequeña…- respondió Harry pasándose una mano por la nuca. -Más que nada la pequeña…-

-Mi nueva hermana.- agregó Ron. -Wilhelmina.-

-¿Y Ginny y Hermione?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Los dos muchachos lanzaron un suspiro lleno de frustración.

-¿Mejor no preguntar?- dijo la pelirroja.

-No.- respondió Ron amargamente. -Siguen siendo ellas, pero no creemos que nos crean. Al menos no hasta que cambien un par de cosas.-

Susan los observó durante unos instantes pareciendo entender perfectamente que era lo que sentían.

-No puedo sentirme feliz.- dijo la pelirroja. -A pesar de que mi tía Amelia y todos los que murieron en la primera guerra y en la segunda estén vivos. Puedo recuperar todo… pero por alguna razón todo se siente tan mal.-

Era algo extraño ver a Susie actuando tan fría con ellos. No había amistad ni cariño entre ellos. Eran solo un par de conocidos.

-Parece que solo nos queda callarnos y tratar de recuperar a quienes queremos.- dijo la chica lanzando un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Al menos no hay mortifagos, ni quien tu sabes para…-

Ninguno de los dos muchachos respondió. Ellos sabían que algo malo iba a ocurrir pero sabía que no confiarían en Susie. No la conocían nunca habían sido amigos. Y Ron reconocía que no eran un grupo demasiado comunicativo. Le había costado mucho aceptarla en el grupo, pero ahora era una más de ellos y era lo mejor que había ocurrido en este mundo.

-Se siente extraño hablar con ustedes.- dijo la pelirroja finalmente pareciendo algo triste. -Normalmente hablaría con Hannah y Megan… pero, ¿qué podría decirles? No son las amigas que recuerdo… nadie lo es.-

Sin decir nada más la pelirroja dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. Sus pasos resonaron en el corredor a medida que se alejaba.

Los dos chicos la observaron retirarse. A Ron le hubiera gustado decirles a su contraparte y a Harry que confiaran en la chica, que no la alejaran. Pero, qué sentido tenía; no podían escucharlo… y si pudieran no le creerían una sola palabra. Aunque conociendo a Susan, sabía que terminaría metida tarde o temprano. Él tenía fe en ella.

-No le diremos nada.- dijo el otro Ron. -¿No es así?-

-Es lo mejor.- respondió Harry seriamente. -Nos encargaremos de todo esto nosotros mismos.-

Los dos chicos continuaron su camino por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Solo de vez en cuando cruzaban algún estudiante que se dirigía a alguna otra parte del castillo.

-¿Crees que intente participar si se da cuenta que planeamos algo?- pregunto la contraparte de Ron seriamente.

-No lo sé.- dijo Harry. -A decir la verdad es la única que sabe que tan peligroso puede ser Riddle, si no intentamos detenerlo. Y parece ser una chica dura.-

-Sobrevivió a la batalla de Hogwarts.- dijo Ron. -Estuvo ahí desde el primer momento. No muchos pueden decir eso. Además recuerda que estamos cortos de aliados.-

-No tenemos aliados.- sentenció Harry duramente. -Y Riddle tiene muchos…-

Los dos muchachos llegaron finalmente a la sala común. Abrieron la puerta y pasaron junto a Pansy Parkinson. La chica al igual que en su mundo de adopción lucía su uniforme Gryffindor con bastante orgullo.

-¡Hola Harry! ¡Hola Ron!- dijo la chica alegremente mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Los dos chicos observaron a la Pansy pasar junto a ellos sin decir una sola palabra.

-Creo que eso es lo más extraño de este mundo.- susurró Ron observando a la chica. -No entiendo como esa perra pudo terminar en Gryffindor.-

Ron entendía perfectamente sus reservas con Pansy. El las había tenido y aun las tenía. Si bien su compañera no había mostrado nada que le pudiera inspirar desconfianza.

-No me preguntes a mi.- dijo Harry pareciendo superado. -¿No la mandamos a la cárcel, Ron?-

-Solo para que delatara un par de antiguos mortifagos.- respondió el pelirrojo. -No había terminado de cerrar la reja que ya estaba soltando nombres.-

Ron en su mundo de origen había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la cara de su compañera de Slytherin cuando la arrojó en la celda más mugrosa del departamento de aurores.

Los dos muchachos subieron las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Finalmente, Ron observó a la ente pareciendo sorprendido por todo lo que había visto. Este sin duda era un mundo muy peculiar.

-Y no has visto nada.- dijo el ser que tomaba la imagen de Alice Longobottom. -Pero ahora te devolveré para que puedas descansar.-

La chica tomo el hombro de Ron y, nuevamente, se encontró en su habitación. Era de noche y podía verse la nieve cayendo otra vez. Afuera en el corredor podía escucharse a los demos chicos de Gryffindor dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Seguramente, en busca de cartas o revistas para entretenerse mientras esperaban que llegara la hora de dormir.

-Entonces…- dijo la ente. -Cuales son tus planes para los meses que quedan.-

Ron espero unos instantes antes de responder.

-Deshacerme de otro Horcrux antes de que termine el año y que nadie muera.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Te refieres a John.- respondió la ente. -Sin duda ese es el mal difícil.-

-Sí.- dijo Ron. -Pero si queremos tener una oportunidad de ganar aquí, John Potter debe morir.-

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos!

Si volví, después de un capitulo de Spinning Off, dos parciales (aprobados por suerte) y una pila de trabajo que todavía me cuesta terminar. Finalmente pude actualizar el capitulo. Se que debo respuestas de reviews. Y prometo responder a todos lo antes posible. La verdad es que me gusta responder a sus comentarios como corresponde pero se me hizo un poco difícil.

Bueno en este capitulo cierro este arco paralelo que abrí en el anterior. La verdad que me gustó escribir toda la parte de 1943, fue como un recreo. El otro universo es una idea que tengo en proyecto para algún momento. Pero tengo que analizar bien si publicarla o no. Por ahora quiero terminar con Spinning Off y Ejército de Descarte. Que ya de por si es bastante.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Saluditos

Salva


	51. La Segunda Prueba

Capitulo 51:

Finalmente, las clases volvieron a empezar. El receso invernal había terminado y las clases comenzarían nuevamente después de unas semanas de descanso. Los días empezaron a alargarse lentamente sin embargo, el invierno mantendría al norte de Escocia atenazado en su frío puño por unos cuantos meses más.

Sentados frente a la ventana de su habitación, Neville, John y Ron observaban por la ventana como una suave nevada caía sobre los ya blancos terrenos de Hogwarts. Junto a ellos tenían un termo de té con limón y unas tazas. A lo lejos podían verse como los carruajes tirados por caballos con apariencia de reptiles se acercaban tranquilamente por el camino que conducía a la estación de Hogsmeade. Ron podía verlos, pero sus compañeros no y esperaba que nunca pudieran.

-Se terminaron las vacaciones.- dijo Neville sonando algo amargado por el hecho de tener que volver a estudiar.

John lanzó un suspiro pareciendo algo preocupado.

-Así es…- dijo el niño que vivió observando a sus amigos con sus ojos castaños antes de volverlos nuevamente a los terrenos. -Y todavía no tengo ni idea de que hacer para la maldita segunda prueba del condenado torneo.-

-¿Ninguna idea?- preguntó Ron. -¿No descifraste lo del huevo?-

Ron suponía que Cedric le habría dado alguna ayuda con la segunda prueba, tal y como lo había hecho en su mundo de origen con Harry. Sin embargo, John no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

-Diggory ya sabe de que se trata… y me dijo que me tomara un baño con ese huevo dorado…- dijo John confirmando las suposiciones del pelirrojo. -No sé que demonios quiere decir con eso.-

John le dio un trago a su humeante taza y permaneció en silencio.

-Quizás deberías hacerle caso.- agregó Neville después de unos segundos. -Hannah dice que es un sujeto correcto. No creo que quiera jugarte sucio.-

Los carruajes continuaron desplazándose sobre el serpenteante camino.

-Recuerda que le dijiste lo de los Dragones.- dijo Ron. -Lo mínimo que puede hacer es darte algo de ayuda con la segunda prueba.-

El pelirrojo tomó el termo y se sirvió un poco más del brebaje.

-No pierdo nada con hacerle caso.- agregó John sonando cansado con la situación. -Iré al baño de los prefectos esta noche a darme un baño… y ver si lo que dice Diggory tiene algo de útil.-

Los carruajes finalmente llegaron a la puerta del castillo y los estudiantes comenzaron a descender.

-Espero que mi hermana traiga algún regalo…- dijo John. -Realmente me vendría bien un pastel de chocolate de mi madre.-

-Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no estamos tomando chocolate?- dijo Neville mirando su taza llena de té decolorado por el jugo de limón mientras se rascaba su cabello.

-No lo sé…- dijo John sonando extrañado. -Fue idea de Ron.-

-Yo fui a la cocina, yo elijo.- respondió el pelirrojo sin quitar sus ojos del blanco paisaje.

Era un viejo hábito de sus años de auror. A veces, debía vigilar durante horas y el té, por alguna razón, lo mantenía despierto. En cambio, el chocolate caliente lo dormía. Y no era lo mejor cuando algún antiguo mortifago en fuga podía tomarlo desprevenido.

-La próxima vez iré yo.- masculló Neville. -Esto me da más hambre aun.-

-Entonces te pediré que traigas té para mi.- dijo Ron simplemente mientras continuaba observando el paisaje.

Neville parecía a punto de decir algo pero finalmente permaneció en silencio. Sus dos amigos habían estado de un humor más que gris desde el baile. Los dos habían puesto sus esperanzas en chicas que finalmente habían ido con otras parejas. Eso no debería ser nada agradable. Quizás, simplemente, necesitaban algo de tiempo.

Tal y como John esperaba, su hermana menor, Violet, trajo para sus dos hermanos pasteles, cartas y saludos de sus padres. Por su parte todo el colegio estaba a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría en la segunda prueba.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban, John apareció en el gran comedor viéndose algo preocupado. Ron podía darse una idea de que podía llegar a ser lo que lo aquejaba; pero no preguntó nada. John desayunó sin decir una sola palabra. Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean cruzaron una mirada pero no dijeron nada más.

Lentamente, los alumnos fueron retirándose de las mesas. Neville y Ron permanecieron unos minutos más acompañando a John mientras desayunaba en silencio.

-Ya se cual es la segunda prueba.- dijo John cuando estaban a punto de levantarse. -Al menos tengo una idea de que puede llegar a ser.-

Ron y Neville volvieron su atención hacía John.

-Es algo que ocurrirá debajo del agua.- susurró el niño que vivió. -Debajo del lago. Se llevaran algo que aprecio y tendré una hora para recuperarlo.-

Ron estaba bastante satisfecho de que John hubiera podido descifrar esa parte del acertijo.

-¿Una hora debajo del lago?- dijo Neville sonando sorprendido. -Eso es bastante…-

-Apenas puedo aguantar la respiración diez segundos.- dijo John sonando algo desesperado.

-¿Pero estás seguro?- agregó Neville pensativo.

Ron observó el intercambio de palabras sin decir nada. Él esperaba que Neville le diera a John la idea de las branquialgas, pero sin el libro de Barty Crouch era posible que nunca lo supiera. Lo que significaba que él tendría que intervenir para asegurase de que John pudiera pasar la prueba. Podía obtener algún tipo de encantamiento que lo ayudara pero las branquialgas eran sin duda lo más confiable. Solo debía robárselas a Snape.

-Estoy seguro.- continuó John. -Pero no creo poder conseguir una solución para respirar bajo el agua. Si tienen ideas los escucho.-

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. No tenían demasiado tiempo, la prueba sería en una semana. Ron no recordaba que fuera tan pronto. El lago apenas estaría descongelado.

-Quizás debería preguntarle a los gemelos.- dijo John. -Creo que la primera prueba solo la pase por ellos.-

Ron no estaba seguro de que sus hermanos fueran de mucha ayuda en esto. Recién estaban comenzando con todo el asunto del negocio de bromas y sus mejores inventos los habían hecho después de salir de Hogwarts. Ahora solo tenían fuegos artificiales y cosas desagradables.

-Pueden tener un caramelo que te transforme en rana.- dijo Neville riendo.

Ron sabía quien podía averiguar como respirar debajo del agua. No lo había hecho la primera vez pero, estaba seguro, que podía hacerlo una segunda. Ron debía reconocer con algo de pesar que Hermione era diferente, ya lo había comprobado de la peor manera.

-Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.- dijo Ron lentamente para si mismo.

Los otros dos chicos se detuvieron y permanecieron unos instantes observándolo. Ambos sabían a quien se refería.

-Ron…- dijo Neville rompiendo el silencio. -¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con Hermione?… quiero decir hablar realmente. No saludarla y ponerte a jugar al ajedrez con Susie.-

El pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro. Él y Hermione habían hecho las pases el día que había destruido al Horcrux que estaba en el anillo de la resurrección. Pero después de ese momento prácticamente no habían cruzado palabra. La verdad era que al dolor que había sentido le había seguido una sensación de entumeciendo que aun lo embargaba y que tardaría en desaparecer.

-Ya nos estamos llevando mejor.- respondió Ron con algo de pesar.

El pelirrojo se negaba a perder las esperanzas con la que, esperaba, sería su futura esposa. Pero, debía reconocer, que tenía mucho miedo. Él había estado tan seguro sobre lo que Hermione sentía y se había equivocado tanto.

-Además es la mejor.- dijo Ron.

Ninguno de los compañeros del pelirrojo agregó nada más.

-Creo que debería preguntarle a Violet también.- dijo John. -Salio demasiado parecida a mi mamá y puede tener alguna idea.-

Ron tomó su espejo. Sería mejor llamar a todos, Harry debía estar metido en el medio de este asunto; a pesar de que él no era el niño que vivió. Sabía que pelearía contra Voldemort y, de alguna manera, se sentía mal no hacer todo esto sin su amigo. En cuanto a Susan, sabía que no había forma de dejarla fuera.

-Hermione… Harry… Susan.- dijo Ron.

Pocos segundos después los rostros de su amigo y las dos chicas aparecieron en diferentes sectores del espejo. Podía verse que se encontraban en diferentes partes del castillo.

-H… hola Ron.- dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa dubitativa y agregó rápidamente. -¿Cómo has estado?-

Ron notó que Susan y Harry lo observaron expectantes. Los dos habían hecho lo mejor por amortiguar la inevitable tensión que había entre ambos desde su fallida invitación al baile.

-Bien…- dijo respondió el pelirrojo escuetamente, mientras desviaba su mirada por una fracción de segundo, y agregó rápidamente. -John está seguro de haber descubierto de que se trata la segunda prueba y está teniendo algunos problemas para saber cual es la mejor forma de no morir. Y me pareció una buena idea llamarlos. Por qué no vienen a la biblioteca y les contamos lo que sabemos.-

-Estaremos ahí.- dijo Harry evidentemente preocupado por su hermano a tiempo que cortaba la comunicación.

-Voy en camino.- dijo Susan antes de desaparecer del espejo.

Hermione permaneció unos segundos expectante, esperando que Ron dijera algo más. Pero, ante el silencio, no agregó ninguna palabra. Simplemente soltó un suspiro y cortó la comunicación.

Ron levantó sus ojos del espejo y se encontró con la mirada de sus compañeros.

-Eso salió bien.- dijo Neville no pareciendo muy convencido.

-¿Llamaste a Susie también?- dijo John con expresión neutra.

El pelirrojo debería haber supuesto que John no se sentiría muy a gusto teniendo cerca a Susie. Después de todo, él tampoco había vuelto a cruzar palabra con la chica de Hufflepuff desde el baile. En cambio se lo había visto bastante enredado con Lavender.

-No había forma de dejarla fuera.- dijo Ron. -Oye, lamento…-

-No lo lamentes. Estaré bien.- lo interrumpió John -Es solo que está todo un poco fresco.-

-Pero sigues tonteando con Lavender.- dijo Neville mientras se encaminaban a la biblioteca por los fríos corredores de Hogwarts.

-No está nada mal.- dijo John. -La verdad es que pensé que sería más pesada…-

Ron levanto una ceja intrigado. Después de todo él conocía bastante bien a Lavender y sabía que tan lejos podía llegar su antigua novia.

-Además…- dijo John volviéndose a Neville. -Tu pareces estar tonteando bastante con cierta Hufflepuff rubia llamada Hannah Abbott.-

El chico enrojeció ligeramente y sonrió pareciendo feliz.

-Las cosas marchan bien entre nosotros y no es asunto de ustedes.- dijo Neville simplemente.

En ese momento los tres chicos se cruzaron con un grupo de segundo año de Gryffindor que se dirigía a la sala común caminando lentamente mientras conversaban. John reconoció claramente el cabello oscuro de su hermana entre otras dos niñas. Rápidamente, se acercó y tomó a su hermana por los hombros.

-Se las devolveré dentro de un rato.- dijo el niño que vivió rápidamente mientras la llevaba a donde estaban Neville y Ron.

Vicky, Dennis y Virginia, observaron a John mientras se llevaba con él a la chica.

-¡John!- dijo Violet sorprendida y agregó algo molesta. -¡No te me aparezcas por detrás de esa manera!-

-Lo lamento hermanita.- dijo el hermano de Harry sin lamentarlo en lo más mínimo. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca? Sé que te encanta pasar horas allí.-

-Sí.- dijo Violet. -Y aunque ahora no pase tanto tiempo como antes, jamás te he visto por ahí que recuerde.-

La niña observó seriamente a su hermano con sus ojos verdes mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando alguna explicación un poco más satisfactoria.

-Me vendría bien que me dieras una mano para la segunda prueba.- dijo John pareciendo algo resignado.

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció por un momento pareciendo entender finalmente cual era la preocupación de su hermano.

-Te ayudare en lo que pueda.- dijo la menor de los Potter firmemente.

El grupo llegó a la biblioteca, poco después, se reunieron con el resto del cuarteto y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a uno de los amplios ventanales. Pocos minutos después John les había contado todo lo sucedido con el huevo y cuales eran sus suposiciones.

-Creo estar de acuerdo contigo.- dijo Hermione muy intrigada por como se podría resolver el acertijo.

La chica de Ravenclaw había elegido, estratégicamente, el lugar más cercano a John y, al mismo tiempo, el más alejado de Ron.

-Lo que nos trae dos problemas…- continuó la chica. -Cómo poder respirar bajo el agua y como poder mantener la temperatura.-

-¿Encantamiento burbuja?- dijo Susan tentativamente.

-No creo que dure lo suficiente.- agregó Violet mientras observaba un libro de hechizos. -Podríamos hacer alguna modificación pero sería algo un poco peligroso.-

-Si queremos solucionar esto vamos a necesitar libros…- dijo Hermione seriamente mientras se ponía de pie. -Y en cantidad.-

Rápidamente, comenzaron a buscar libros. Era una tarea bastante ardua. Muchos de los volúmenes eran desechados rápidamente al ver que no tenían nada de lo que buscaban.

Pocos minutos después de iniciada la búsqueda, Harry, vio entrar por la puerta de la biblioteca a una bonita pelirroja de ojos castaños que conocía bastante bien. En menos de un segundo había dejado sus libros y estaba junto a ella.

-¡Ginny!- dijo Harry feliz de verla. -Estaba pensado en ir a buscarte…- agregó mientras se daban un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Me pareció extraño que desaparecieras tan rápido.- dijo Ginny abrazando al chico y agregó intrigada mientras observaba al resto del grupo trabajar afanosamente. -¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-

-Buscando algo para evitar que John muera de manera horrible en la segunda prueba.- dijo Harry sombríamente.

Ginny estrechó un poco más al chico en señal de apoyo.

-¿Por donde empiezo?- dijo la pelirroja sonando decidida.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Por donde quieras… tenemos toda la biblioteca para revisar.- agregó el chico pasándose una mano por su desordenado cabello. -Y una semana para hacerlo…-

Después de que le explicaran cual era la situación, Ginny tomó asiento junto a Harry para ayudarlos en la búsqueda de hechizos. De vez en cuando observó sutilmente a su hermano y a Hermione. Esperaba que la chica estuviera manteniendo su palabra y hubiera dejado a su hermano en paz de una buena vez. Le había costado bastante contenerse de hechizarla.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente encontraron algo útil. Un hechizo para mantener la temperatura que era bastante sencillo de realizar.

-No sé que vayan a hacer con el lago.- dijo Hermione. -El agua debajo estará liquida pero eso no significa que no este fría…-

-Pero seguimos sin encontrar nada para obtener aire.- dijo Susan cerrando un libro de golpe pareciendo frustrada.

-Genial.- dijo Ron que no parecía tan preocupado como el resto.

El pelirrojo había estado observando a Neville, estaba seguro que el chico estaba a punto de dar con la respuesta que estaban buscando. Se lo veía bastante pensativo desde hacía unos minutos.

-¿Tienes algo Nev…?- preguntó Ron después de unos segundos.

El chico demoró unos instantes en responder.

-No estoy seguro…- dijo Neville. -Ojoloco me regalo un libro…-

Todos levantaron una ceja algo sorprendidos con el amable gesto de su paranoico profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Parece que tiene un buen recuerdo de mis padres de sus años de auror.- dijo el chico. -Es sobre herbología y creo haber visto algo que podría servirnos. Pero debo ir a buscarlo a mi habitación. Ustedes sigan buscando, yo volveré en unos minutos.-

Sin decir una palabra más, se levanto y salió de la biblioteca. Pocos minutos después regreso con una enorme sonrisa.

-Branquialgas.- dijo Neville depositando sobre la mesa de roble un libro que se titulaba "Las plantas acuáticas mágicas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades."

-Son difíciles de conseguir.- dijo mientras abría el libro en la pagina indicada.

Todos se abalanzaron para ver el texto.

-Aquí dice que hacen aparecer branquias durante una hora a quien sea que consuma un puñado de esa cosa.- continuó Neville.

-Se ven como colas de ratas…- agregó John no pareciendo muy convencido. -¿Estás seguro que funcionan?-

-Puede ser que se vean desagradables.- dijo Neville. -Pero si quieres vivir es la mejor opción que tienes… solo las comes y respiras debajo del agua.-

John observó un dibujo en el cual se veía a un mago consumir las algas para obtener branquias y membranas entre los dedos de las manos.

-¿Y las manos y patas de rana vienen incluidas?- preguntó John no muy convencido.

-Creo que están solo a modo ilustrativo.- dijo Neville observando el dibujo.

-El problema es que son del Mediterráneo.- dijo Violet que observaba el libro junto a Hermione. -No sabemos si se pueden conseguir en Gran Bretaña…-

Rápidamente, la hermana de Harry y Hermione fueron a buscar una serie de libros y los hojearon con gran velocidad.

-No…- dijo la menor de los Potter sonando frustrada mientras se quitaba sus anteojos redondeados. -No se pueden encontrar en los lagos, ni en el Mar del Norte, ni en ningún mar cercano a las Islas Británicas…-

-Tampoco parecen tener mucha utilidad en pociones, al menos para las más comunes.- dijo Hermione. -Aparentemente su única propiedad es crear branquias, sumado a que provienen de un lugar lejano y las vuelve un ingrediente poco requerido.-

-Podemos encargarlas a algún lado…- dijo Susan. -Pero no sé cuanto tardaran en llegar. Debe pasar por el ministerio de magia y puede estar demorada un par de días…-

-No puedo esperar días.- dijo John. -Esperemos que alguno de los negocios del callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade las tenga…-

-Y si no las tiene debemos encontrar una alternativa.- agregó Hermione.

-Iré a enviar una lechuza.- dijo John poniéndose de pie. -Y me escaparé a Hogsmeade por alguno de los pasadizos para ver si encuentro algo allí.-

-Iré contigo.- dijo Harry levantándose de su silla -Conozco un lugar en Hogsmeade que consigue lo que sea y no le importa demasiado que edad tienes.-

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño y, como era usual en ella, actuando como la conciencia del grupo. -No esta bien escaparse del colegio para meterse en vaya a saber uno que tugurio.-

-No es un tugurio, tu lo conoces.- dijo Harry riendo. -Estabas con nosotros cuando compramos las cosas para el mapa, Herms.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo ligeramente al recordar que ella también había participado de la operación. -Igualmente, tengan cuidado.-

-Lo tendremos.- dijo Harry y agregó volviéndose a su flamante novia. -¿Qué te parece hacer una escapada a Hogsmeade bajo la capa de invisibilidad? Dejamos a John que se entretenga con las branquialgas y nosotros damos una vuelta por ahí compramos algunos dulces… unas cervezas de mantequilla.-

-Suena interesante.- dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

Frente a ella, Ron entrecerró sus ojos no pareciendo muy convencido con la idea de su amigo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un par de brazos se abrazaron al de su hermana tironeándola para abajo.

-Otro día podrán hacerlo los dos, solos.- dijo Susan mientras sostenía a Ginny. -Por que no dejas a Harry ir con John…- y agregó en un susurro que solo escucho la menor de los Weasley. -Y ni se te ocurra dejarme sola con estos dos.-

Susan dirigió una rápida mirada a donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione.

-Tienes a Violet y a Neville, Susie.- susurró Ginny en respuesta. -No me necesitas para entretener a Ron y a esa Ravenclaw.-

La hermana de Ron todavía tenía problemas para olvidar el desastre que había armado Hermione con el asunto del baile.

-Neville huirá para buscar a Hannah, y Violet ya está entretenida con ese libro.- susurró Susan. -Eso me deja con la señorita culpa y el señor desprecio. Y se está volviendo monótono hablar con los dos por separado.-

Ginny frunció el ceño no pareciendo muy conforme. Realmente quería ir con Harry.

-Este libro es fascinante.- dijo Violet sonando muy interesada. -¿Me lo prestas Neville? Te lo devolveré mañana, lo prometo. Lo comenzaría a leer ahora pero íbamos a jugar Snap con las chicas y Dennis, antes de que John me arrastrara hasta aquí. Espero poder llegar a jugar un par de partidas.- y agregó volviéndose a sus hermanos. -Y seguiré buscando, le escribiré a mamá para que me envíe algunos libros de casa.-

-No te preocupes, no lo usare por un par de días.- respondió el chico y agregó dirigiéndose a su compañera de Hufflepuff. -Oye Susie, ¿sabes si Hannah está en tu sala común?-

-Debe estar esperándote Nev…- dijo Susan mientras observaba a Ginny con una mirada que decía "Te lo dije".

Finalmente, Ginny lanzó un suspiro.

-Por que no van tu y John.- dijo la menor de los Weasley. -Yo me quedare a conversar con Susie.-

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí. Podemos ir otro día.- dijo Ginny mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba a su novio -Tu ve con John, consigan esas algas.-

-Está bien.- dijo Harry besando los labios de la pelirroja. -Volveré pronto.-

-Te espero…- dijo Ginny besando nuevamente al chico del cabello azabache.

Harry y su hermano abandonaron la biblioteca seguidos por su hermana y Neville. Ginny, Susan, Ron y Hermione quedaron solos sumidos en un profundo e incomodo silencio. Ahora Ginny podía entender porque Susan quería que se quedara con ella. Ron seguía mirando por la ventana sin decir nada, sumido en sus pensamientos, y Hermione observaba un libro levantando de vez en cuando su mirada pareciendo algo triste.

-Entonces…- dijo Ginny en tono confidente acercándose un poco más a la pelirroja. -Estás saliendo con Justin.-

-¡Sí!- dijo Susan sonando emocionada. -No pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos después del baile. Tuvo Gripe por una semana. Probablemente tomó frio en el lago…- y agregó soñadoramente -Pero valió la pena, fue tan romántico. Ahora estamos tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Nos conocemos hace mucho pero es increíble de la cantidad de cosas que podemos hablar.-

Ginny sonrió contenta por su amiga. Sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho el chico. Y Justin parecía un buen sujeto y quería a Susie, se notaba en la forma que la miraba.

-Y tu tampoco andas nada mal, en el campo romántico.- agregó Susan. -Se los ve muy felices a los dos.-

Susan estaba contenta de que Ginny, quien parecía ser una buena chica, estuviera saliendo con Harry. Quería al chico como si fuera un hermano, y no quería que alguna zorra estuvieran rondándole.

-¡Sí!- dijo Ginny. -Harry fue tan romántico en el baile. Y después me preguntó si quería ser su novia y no lo podía creer. Estoy tan feliz.-

Susan volvió su mirada a Ron el chico seguía mirando por la ventana sin prestarle ninguna atención a la charla entre las dos. Hermione seguía mirando el libro pero pareciendo más triste que antes.

-Entonces…- dijo Susan volviendo su mirada a Ginny. -¿Como llevas pociones?-

Ginny miró a Susan algo extrañada por el cambio de tema. Pero rápidamente entendió sus razones. Las dos estaban tan felices, mientras Hermione y Ron eran tan miserables.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Hermione, la chica que había aplastado el corazón de su hermano como una fruta podrida, pero al final se había dado cuenta que lo amaba. Podía ser que todavía estuviera molesta con la chica de Ravenclaw, pero parecía tan desesperanzada que no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de simpatía por ella. No iba a pavonearse de su relación delante de ella.

-Pociones… Genial… quiero decir… horrible.- dijo Ginny. -Ya sabes como es Snape.-

En ese momento Ron se movió en su silla y volvió su mirada a su hermana y su amiga.

-Deberíamos tener un plan B.- dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio finalmente.

Hermione, rápidamente se unió a la conversación.

-Sí. Las Branquialgas son bastante complicadas de conseguir.- dijo la castaña. -Y tenemos muy poco tiempo. Me gustaría saber que están planeando los demás campeones. Seguramente ellos deben tener algún plan… es posible que por eso no estemos encontrando los libros que buscamos.-

-Cedric no ha dicho nada…- dijo Susan. -Y no voy a preguntarle, no sería demasiado leal con mi casa… mis compañeros me colgarían.-

-Son Hufflepuff.- dijo Ginny levantando una ceja.

-Puede ser que seamos tranquilos, pero podemos ser bastante duros si queremos.- respondió Susan.

-Es verdad… Tu eres bastante dura si quieres.- agregó Hermione.

Ron esbozo una sonrisa. Susie era una de las chicas más capaces para defenderse que había conocido. ¿Sería así en su mundo de origen? No podía saberlo, su vida había sido demasiado diferente.

-Yo sé quien tiene Branquialgas aquí en Hogwarts.- dijo Ron. -Pero no creo que quiera dárnoslas.-

Las tres chicas dirigieron su mirada a Ron esperando que continuara.

-Snape.- dijo Ron después de unos segundos.

-Olvídalo.- dijo Susan. -No hay forma de que ayude a John. Ya desprecia a Harry y eso que está en su casa. Violet es la única a la cual no detesta, pero de ahí a que le de las branquialgas hay un largo trecho. Además no hay forma de que no sepa de que se trata la segunda prueba.-

-Por eso, debemos robarlas.- dijo Ron.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- dijo Ginny pensando que su hermano bromeaba.

Al ver que el rostro de su hermano no cambiaba se dio cuenta que no estaba diciendo ninguna broma.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- dijo Ginny sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Es una locura Ron.- dijo Hermione. -Debemos entrar al despacho de Snape, llegar a su alijo de ingredientes y vivir para contarlo. Sé dará cuenta que falta algo, y no solo eso. Por ese sector del castillo siempre están rondando alumnos de Slytherin, no van a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras irrumpimos en el despacho de su jefe de casa.-

-Por eso debemos hacerlo la noche antes de la prueba.- dijo Ron. -Cuando todos estén dormidos.-

-Snape se dará cuenta que John utilizo las algas.- dijo Susan. -Además, ni siquiera sabemos si las tiene.-

-Lo importante es que John sobreviva la segunda prueba.- dijo Ron firmemente.

-Tenemos tiempo.- dijo Hermione. -John y Harry buscaran las algas en Hogsmeade. Yo seguiré buscando hechizos que puedan servirnos. Solo si no conseguimos nada… robaremos a Snape.- Hermione palideció ligeramente. -Conociendo nuestra suerte en estos asuntos… seguramente terminaremos haciendo eso. Así que mejor que tengamos un buen plan… Si nos atrapan nos expulsan.-

Ginny observó a su hermano y a las dos chicas. Era evidente que estaban hablando muy enserio.

-¿Siempre es así con ustedes?- preguntó la menor de los Weasley.

-Siempre.- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Ahora entiendo porque mamá te tiene siempre castigado.- dijo Ginny a su hermano.

Ron simplemente lanzó una carcajada.

Después de una media hora John y Harry regresaron a la biblioteca pareciendo bastante desesperanzados.

-No se pueden conseguir en Hogsmeade.- dijo Harry ni bien se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa.

-El sujeto de la tienda habló con algunos de sus contactos en el callejón Diagon y tampoco tienen nada.- agregó John. -Tuvimos que encargarlo a Italia pero es un poco difícil que llegue para el día de la prueba.-

-Por eso es que debemos tener un plan B.- dijo Ron.

-Preferiría que tuviéramos otro plan B.- dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a una de las estanterías de la biblioteca. -Seguiré buscando en los libros por si encuentro algo que nos sea útil.-

-¿Qué quiso decir con otro plan B?.- dijo Harry intrigado.

-Ron quiere entrar por la fuerza al despacho de Snape y conseguirlas.- explicó Susan rápidamente.

-No se andan con vueltas.- dijo John sonriendo y sin poder creer lo que decían.

-No es chiste, John.- dijo Harry.

John volvió sus ojos castaños a cada uno de los presentes antes de encarar nuevamente a su hermano.

-Genial. Estoy dentro.- dijo John. -Si alguien lo hace debo ser yo.-

En ese momento Hermione llegó con una gran pila de libros que dejó sobre la mesa.

-No debes ser tu.- dijo Ron. -Snape no puede sospechar hasta que te vea salir del agua después de la prueba. Debes permanecer en algún lugar público a la vista de todos.-

-Y podemos devolverle las branquialgas… aunque no creo que quiera aceptarlas.- dijo Hermione. -Igualmente, yo seguiré buscando otra opción que no incluya arriesgarse a ser expulsado.-

-Creo que sería lo mejor.- dijo John y agregó mirando a su hermano. -Mamá te mataría.-

-Probablemente.- dijo Harry pareciendo algo preocupado ante esa posibilidad.

-Yo también los ayudaré.- dijo Ginny observando a su novio. Y agregó antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca -Y ni se te ocurra querer tenerme entre algodones.-

-Está bien.- dijo finalmente el chico del cabello azabache cruzándose de brazos aunque no parecía muy convencido con la idea.

Ron no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era evidente que Harry ya había caído. En realidad, los dos parecían haber terminado completamente enamorados el uno por el otro. Era bueno ver eso. Sabía que los dos se lo merecían. Le gustaría que hubiera ocurrido lo mismo entre él y Hermione, pero era mejor no pensar en eso.

Los días de la semana fueron pasando y Hermione no daba con ninguna pista para poder respirar bajo el agua. Después de horas y horas en la biblioteca llegó a la conclusión de que los libros que buscaba simplemente no estaban. Y obtuvo su confirmación el día antes de la prueba.

-Ya se porque no hemos podido encontrar nada.- dijo Hermione encontrando a sus amigos cuando salieron de la cenar esa noche. -Tal como pensaba los libros no están.-

-Eso es extraño…- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca con una mano.

A su lado Ginny tomaba al chico por la cintura, pareciendo muy a gusto.

-Cuando Madame Pince estaba acomodando unos libros revisé cuales fueron los últimos ejemplares que se han retirado.- continuó Hermione. -Vi que Cedric sacó algunos que nos serían útiles y los devolvió semanas atrás pero, la otra persona en sacarlos fue Vincent Crabbe.-

Ron podía imaginarse perfectamente quien había estado saboteando la investigación. ¿Habría sido así en su mundo de origen? La verdad es que no lo sabía. Aunque eso también explicaba las dificultades que habían tenido para dar con una respuesta allí.

-Puedo imaginarlo…- dijo Susan con sorna. - Crabbe, tomando un té mientras lee un poco en la sala común de Slytherin antes de ir a la cama…-

-La verdad es que no lo veo leyendo.- dijo Ginny sonriendo ante el chiste de la chica de Hufflepuff.

-Eso es porque, probamente, apenas sabe hacerlo.- dijo Harry sombríamente. -Pero seguramente los sacó a pedido de Malfoy.-

-Eso es exactamente lo que pensé.- dijo Hermione.

-No creo que podamos encontrarlos.- dijo Ron. -Con Harry en Slytherin no se va a arriesgar a dejarlos en su habitación. Probablemente los haya mandado a su casa y los devuelva después de la prueba.-

-La pregunta es cómo lo supo.- se preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-Su padre tiene contactos en el ministerio.- respondió Susan. -Debe saber cuales son las pruebas, al menos cual es la segunda. Lucius Malfoy debe haberle dicho de que se trataba.-

Con esa información podían dar por descontado encontrar algún hechizo que ayudara a John. Seguramente podían encargar algún libro pero era poco probable que llegara a tiempo, y todos lo sabían.

-¿Sabes si Violet ha encontrado algo en los libros que le pidió a tu madre?- preguntó Hermione a Harry.

-En los que le envió al principio, nada. Ayer mando a Hedwig para que trajera más.- dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro. -Si hubiera encontrado algo ya lo sabríamos.-

-Eso nos deja solamente el plan B.- dijo Ron. -Debemos robar el despacho de Snape. Está misma noche.-

Ron había sopesado el asunto. En su mundo de origen Dobby había obtenido las Branquialgas por Harry. Podía hacer lo mismo por John, seguramente el elfo lo haría gustoso. Pero la verdad es que prefería hacerlo él. Era una forma de mantenerse ocupado y no quería depender de nadie… además, era muy probable que, la Hermione de su mundo de origen lo matara si se enteraba que había utilizado al pobre Dobby para robar cosas.

-Entonces será mejor que empecemos a planear que es lo que haremos.- dijo Susan. -Porque tendremos una sola oportunidad y muy pocas horas para asegurarnos que todo salga bien.-

Los cinco regresaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, la cual, a esta altura estaba casi vacía, y se sentaron en extremo más alejado de los comensales.

-La segunda prueba comienza mañana a las nueve y media.- dijo Ron en su tono más profesional. -Eso significa que debemos irrumpir en el despacho durante la madrugada. Creo que la mejor hora sería a las cinco de la mañana. No creo que Snape este despierto a esa hora.-

-Es poco probable.- dijo Harry. -Pero tenemos nuestros mapas y sabremos si alguien esta rondando la zona.-

Harry sacó su mapa del merodeador, lo activo y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-Todos estarán durmiendo.- continuó el chico del cabello azabache. -Solo Filch estará dando vueltas a esa hora, o su gata. Se puede acceder al aula de pociones solo por un corredor.-

El chico señalo un amplio corredor en su mapa. A la mitad del mismo se podía ver el aula de pociones.

-Podemos ver a quien sea que entre, no hay tapices ni pasadizos cercanos para que nos tomen por sorpresa.-

-Pero también hace más difícil poder escapar.- dijo Ron. -Solo tenemos dos opciones una vez que salgamos del aula de pociones… derecha o izquierda.-

-Debemos movernos rápido una vez que tengamos las algas.- dijo Ginny. -O permanecer ocultos hasta las siete de la mañana. Ahí no tendremos más problemas.-

-Con lo que si tendremos problemas es con entrar al aula. La puerta estará cerrada.- dijo Susan. -Y no creo que un simple Alohomora la abra.-

-Sirius me regaló una navaja que está hechizada para abrir cerraduras.- dijo Harry.

-Debe ser un objeto muy interesante.- dijo Hermione intrigada. -Y si eso no sirve. Tengo un par de hechizos que he estado buscando en estos días, por si teníamos que recurrir a este plan. Son algo más fuertes que un Alohomora.-

-Esta mañana tuve pociones y miré cuantos obstáculos podemos llegar a tener. Debemos vencer tres cerraduras.- dijo Ginny. -La de la puerta del aula, la del despacho y la del armario de los ingredientes. Seguramente una más difícil que la otra.-

-Ya sabemos como se ven esas algas por el dibujo en el libro de Neville.- dijo Susan. -Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos encontramos?-

-Cinco de la mañana.- dijo Ron. -Tendremos bastante tiempo como para poder entrar y salir sin que nadie se de cuenta. Con un poco de suerte Snape no se percatará de lo que sucedió.-

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a dormir.- dijo Hermione. -Si vamos a romper una docena de reglas de Hogwarts, por las cuales pueden expulsarnos, será mejor que lo hagamos sin estar medio dormidos.-

Con esas palabras dieron por terminada la conversación. Los cinco se separaron para regresar a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ron y Ginny se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor caminado a lo largo de oscuros corredores iluminados solo por la anaranjada luz de las antorchas.

-Entonces… ¿estás nerviosa hermanita?- dijo Ron después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

-Un poco.- dijo Ginny. -Pero me gusta que me incluyan en el plan.-

-No le dejaste a Harry muchas opciones.- dijo Ron riendo.

Ginny pareció enrojecer ligeramente.

-La verdad es que no quise decirlo de esa manera.- dijo la menor de los weasley. -Es solo que no quería dejarlo solo en todo esto. John es su hermano, y no quiero saber lo que se siente saber que alguien quiere matarlo. En cierta forma lo sé. Tu me has dado suficientes sustos estos años… especialmente el año pasado con Pettigrew. ¿En que estabas pensando?-

El tono de voz de la menor de los Weasley era neutro, pero se podía percibir cierta preocupación.

-En no dejar que lastimara a la hermana de Harry.- dijo Ron simplemente.

Sabía que su amigo siempre había añorado una familia propia. Los Weasley había cumplido esa función de cierta manera. Y, después de casarse con Ginny y que nacieran James, Albus y Lily; había obtenido lo que tanto había deseado. Pero aquí tenía padres y hermanos que lo querían y que él quería. Se merecía poder disfrutar de eso.

-Entonces sigues con la idea de ser auror.- dijo Ginny.

-Algún día.- dijo Ron. -Te dejare ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch a ti.-

-Gracias.- dijo Ginny riendo.

Los dos hermanos llegaron a la sala común y sin demorarse en conversar con sus amigos se fueron a dormir.

Poco antes de las cinco de la mañana Ron despertó. La oscuridad en su habitación era casi total. Solo la blanquecina luz de la luna iluminaba la estancia. Lentamente, se preparó, tomó sus dos varitas y bajó a la sala común.

Sus pasos resonaron sobre el piso de madera. La sala estaba fría, el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado horas atrás y solo quedaba un montón de grises cenizas. Antes de que pudiera sentarse siquiera escucho unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Pocos segundos después, apareció su hermana, vistiendo su uniforme con los colores de Gryffindor.

-Genial que ya estás levantado Ron.- dijo Ginny pareciendo algo nerviosa. -Por un momento pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte.-

-Buenos días para ti también, Enana.- dijo Ron.

Ginny simplemente rodó sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos para toda respuesta.

-Bueno, está bien. Me doy cuenta que estás nerviosa por tu primer salida de riesgo con nosotros.- dijo Ron mientras sacaba su mapa y lo activaba.

-No estoy nerviosa.- susurró Ginny sonando algo molesta mientras salían de su sala común. -Bueno. Quizás un poco pero sé que siempre han salido bien parados… además no es la primera vez que me meto en problemas con ustedes.-

-Es la primera vez que planificas meterte en problemas.- la corrigió Ron.

-Esta bien estoy nerviosa.- reconoció Ginny sonando molesta. -Pero estoy preparada para lo que sea. Además, traje mis dos varitas.-

Los dos pelirrojos llegaron a la primera escalera pero tuvieron que esperar a que cambiaran de posición para seguir descendiendo.

-La tuya y la del tío Gideon.- dijo Ron.

El pelirrojo sacó, la suya y la que había pertenecido a su tío Fabian. Seguramente los dos se sentirían orgullosos de saber que sus sobrinos las tenían. Habían peleando en la primera Guerra y, de alguna manera, los estaban ayudando ahora.

-¿Cómo se sintió cuando la tomaste?- preguntó Ron después de unos segundos.

-Prácticamente como si fuera la mía.- dijo Ginny observando a su hermano con sus ojos castaños. -La tuya también ¿no es así? -

-Así es.- reconoció Ron.

-Mamá va a tener un ataque si entera…- dijo Ginny sin poder aguantarse una sonrisa.

-Un tremendo ataque.- acotó Ron.

En ese momento la escalera entró en posición y los dos hermanos se pusieron en marcha nuevamente. Descendieron escaleras, recorrieron pasillos y pasadizos hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Mientras caminaban Ron observaba su mapa con detenimiento, podía ver los nombres de Hermione y Susan acercándose al punto de encuentro. Harry, por su parte, ya estaba apostado a la entrada del corredor que conducía al aula de pociones.

Los cuatro llegaron al encuentro de Harry casi al mismo tiempo.

-Les digo que estos mapas son geniales.- dijo Harry sonriendo. -Los pude ver desde que salieron de sus salas comunes.-

Rápidamente, el chico se acercó a Ginny para besarla en los labios.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó el Harry sonriendo.

-Claro que no.- mintió Ginny mientras levantaba su mirada hacia los ojos verdes de su novio.

Harry por supuesto no le creyó una sola palabra. Pero no dijo nada y volvieron su atención hacia el resto de sus amigos.

-Bien…- dijo Susan acomodando un mechón de cabello rojizo. -Tenemos un plan, pero se puede ir todo al demonio si Snape no tiene esas algas.-

-Las tendrá.- dijo Ron con seguridad.

-Por el bien de John, esperemos que así sea.- dijo Harry y agregó dirigiéndose a su amigo. -Eres bueno en estrategia Ron, como crees que debemos encarar esto.-

-Creo que lo mejor será dividirnos las tareas.- dijo Ron -Harry y Hermione… ustedes dos pueden encargarse de las puertas.-

-Tengo mi navaja lista.- dijo Harry dijo Harry sacando el cuchillo que su padrino le había regalado tiempo atrás.

-Y yo tengo mis hechizos…- dijo Hermione decidida.

Ron se volvió a su hermana.

-Ginny… tu tendrás el mapa y controlaras que nadie se acerque a este sector.- dijo Ron mientras le entregaba su mapa.

-Eso es demasiado fácil.- dijo la menor de los Weasley entrecerrando sus ojos castaños.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.- dijo Ron sonriendo. -Yo y Susie nos encargaremos del resto…-

-O sea… nada.- dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos y sonando intrigada.

-No…- dijo Ron. -Si hay problemas debemos ser los primeros en tener nuestras varitas listas.-

Ron tenía bastante fe en Susan. Era buena peleando, y tenía bastantes recursos.

-Tu también estate lista Enana.- agregó volviéndose a su hermana. -Harry y Hermione deben tener como prioridad conseguir esas algas y llevárselas a John. Si todo sale bien, conseguimos las algas, nos largamos de aquí lo más rápido posible dejando todo como lo encontramos.-

Los cinco se observaron. No podían echarse atrás.

-Creo que es el momento.- dijo Hermione sonando algo nerviosa pero decidida.

Con esas palabras finales los cinco comenzaron a avanzar por el oscuro corredor que llevaba al aula de pociones. El profundo silencio de la noche hacía que sus pasos resonaban sobre el duro piso de granito. Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta del aula.

-Nadie cerca.- dijo Ginny sin quitar sus ojos del mapa que su hermano le había entregado.

Rápidamente Harry sacó su navaja de su bolsillo, la pasó por la cerradura y escucharon como el cerrojo se corría. El chico de Slytherin sonrió, giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

-Aguarda…- dijo Hermione.

La castaña se puso delante de la puerta y dijo unos hechizos que Ron conocía perfectamente. Servían para identificar trampas y encantamientos detectores.

-Podemos pasar.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw finalmente.

Los cinco entraron apresuradamente. Susan cerró suavemente la puerta tras de si. El aula estaba más oscura aun que durante sus clases, lo cual les parecía casi imposible. La pesada y fría atmosfera en cambio era una constante.

-Tenemos una puerta más…- dijo Harry.

El amigo de Ron apuró sus pasos y pasó su navaja por el segundo cerrojo, esta vez nada sucedió. Con un rápido movimiento sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta.

-Alohomora.- dijo Harry pero el cerrojo tampoco se corrió.

-Creo que me toca a mi Harry.- dijo Hermione antes de ponerse a trabajar en la cerradura.

Un par de segundos después la chica de Ravenclaw había abierto la cerradura.

Todos conocían la sala, alguna vez la habían visto; ya sea cuando estaban castigados o durante su clase de pociones. Los ingredientes más comunes estaban en armario más pequeño cerca de la puerta de entrada mientras que el resto que eran más difíciles de obtener, más costosos, o no se utilizaban en las clases, estaban más atrás guardados en un gran armario. El principal problema era encontrar las algas en ese enorme laberinto de cajones, puertas y vitrinas.

Hermione, lentamente, se acercó al armario, apuntó su varita. Pero, antes de decir el hechizo, se detuvo alargó su mano tiró de una de las manijas de una puerta y se abrió.

-¡Olvido cerrarla!- dijo Hermione emocionada. -Ahora el problema será encontrar las algas, deben haber cientos de ingredientes. Podemos encontrar cualquier cosa aquí.-

-Menos Shampoo.- acotó Susan consiguiendo que sus amigos no pudieran contener una carcajada.

-¡Susie!- dijo Hermione. -Vas a hacer que nos atrapen. Será lo mejor que revise con cuidado así Snape no se dará cuenta tan rápido.-

-Si alguien puede acordarse donde va cada condenado frasco y mota de feldespato molido eres tu Hermie.- dijo Harry.

Ron no podía creer su suerte. Snape había olvidado cerrar su gabinete. Era posible que durante las clases lo mantuviera cerrado, y lo abriera más tarde mientras hacia sus pociones. Nadie iba a aparecerse a la madrugada a robar ingrediente excepto ellos y Barty Crouch. Aunque dudaba que fuera a dejarlo abierto después de este año.

Hermione comenzó a revisar cuanto frasco encontraba tratando de ver si contenían lo que buscaba. Harry se sentó en la silla de Snape pareciendo algo nervioso. A continuación, Ginny se sentó en su falda y observaron el mapa entre los dos.

-Me gustaría ver la cara de Snape si entra ahora.- susurró Susan a Ron, mientras observaba a Harry y Ginny.

A continuación la chica de Hufflepuff apoyó su varita sobre su cabello y lo cambiaba de color.

-Seguramente no sería demasiado agradable.- dijo Ron. -¿Y que estás haciendo con tu cabello Susie?-

-Probando disfraces.-dijo Susan. -Si tenemos que huir rápido, será mejor que piensen que buscan a una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros que pertenece a Slytherin…-

La chica agito su varita, su cabello cambio de color y su uniforme también.

-Y eso no es lo único que puedo hacer.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff esbozando una sonrisa.

Susie se acercó a Hermione, que seguía revisando el armario, agitó su varita y el cabello de la chica se volvió lacio.

-Ahí hemos quitado a Hermie su sello distintivo.- dijo Susan y susurró para su amiga. -Te ves muy bonita, después te enseño a hacerlo.-

-¿Como?- dijo Hermione, que estaba sorprendida pero completamente de acuerdo con su amiga.

-Un viejo truco que aparece en un libro que me mostró mi tía.- dijo Susie. -Mucho más fácil que una poción alisadora… aunque también dura menos…-

-Creo que tendríamos que designarte encargada de disfraces.- dijo Ron.

-Eso lo veremos para nuestra próxima operación encubierta.- dijo Hermione. -Ahora debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible- y agregó en un susurro para que solo la escuchara su amiga. -Y me enseñas ese hechizo, Susie.-

-Trato hecho.- susurró Susan esbozando una sonrisa.

Hermione continuó buscando las algas con cuidado, dejando cada ingrediente en el lugar que correspondía. Susan, mientras tanto, no pudo resistirse y tomó de conejillo de indias a Ginny cambiando su color de cabello a rubio, sus ojos a celestes y su uniforme a los colores de Hufflepuff. Ginny no parecía muy contenta con la elección de colores, pero el resultado era bueno ya que no se parecía a si misma. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir experimentando con Harry. Hermione encontró lo que buscaban.

-¡Las tengo!- dijo la castaña.

La chica de Raveclaw alzó en sus manos un recipiente de vidrio trasparente con tapa del mismo material. Dentro, podían verse las algas sumergidas en agua.

-Creo que hay suficientes.- dijo Ron observando el contenido. -Llevémonos un puñado y dejemos el resto, con suerte Snape no se dará cuenta.-

Hermione sacó un frasco de su bolsillo, y guardó dentro un generoso puñado de Branquialgas. Finalmente regresó todo a su lugar y cerró el armario nuevamente.

-Chicos…- dijo Ginny. -Veo movimientos.-

Harry observó el mapa que sostenía su novia.

-Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Zabini…- dijo el chico de Slytherin. -Están en la sala común, pero no tardaran en salir.-

-¿Pero que hacen despiertos tan temprano?- dijo Susan intrigada. -Faltan quince minutos para que sean las seis de la mañana.-

Ron, podía darse una idea que era lo que hacían despiertos tan temprano, pero sabía que no había tiempo que perder confirmándolo.

-Hermione, encárgate de dejar todo como lo encontramos.- dijo el pelirrojo. -Debemos irnos rápido.-

Ginny le devolvió a Ron su mapa y observaba el que Harry había sacado.

-Creo que esto es en parte culpa mía.- dijo Harry. -Se deben haber dado cuenta que me fui a dormir demasiado temprano. Igualmente no hay forma de que entren a mi habitación, solo podían suponer que iba a intentar algo.-

-Tampoco fuimos demasiado discretos ayer.- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro. -Cualquiera que nos conoce un poco podía darse cuenta que estábamos planeando algo. Yo digo que los embosquemos y les demos una lección.-

Ron sabía que había sido descuidado, no había cubierto bien sus huellas.

-Tranquila Susie.- dijo Ron. -Lo más importante es sacar estas algas y no dejar rastros.-

-Ya está cerrada la puerta del despacho.- dijo Hermione.

-Y Malfoy está moviéndose, ya salieron de la sala común.- agregó Harry levantado su mirada del mapa. -Se están dispersando para cubrir más terreno. Será cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen hasta aquí.-

Rápidamente los cinco se dirigieron a la salida. Una vez fuera Hermione cerró la puerta nuevamente y con todo el sigilo que pudieron se alejaron del aula de pociones. Al llegar al final del corredor encontraron una escalera la cual tomaron apresuradamente y llegaron a la planta baja saliendo cerca de la sala de trofeos.

-Creo que tenemos problemas…- dijo Ginny. -Vienen hacía nosotros, no veo forma de evitarlos.-

-Atrás de ese tapiz.- dijo Ron.

Rápidamente, los tres se escondieron detrás del lugar que indicaba Ron y esperaron. Pocos segundos después escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban.

-Te creo que estaban planeando algo.- dijo una voz. -Pero encontrar a Potter, aquí dentro es casi imposible. Luna te lo dijo ayer.-

Ron sintió una puntada de dolor en el corazón al escuchar el nombre de su antigua amiga. Le había fallado de la peor manera.

-Sé que está tratando de hacer algo para ayudar al cara cortada de su hermano, Blaise.- dijo Draco. -La prueba es hoy y no hay forma de que encuentren como respirar bajo el lago. Me asegure de eso… pero encontraron algo más. Estoy seguro. Si le llevo a esos cuatro a Snape, se encargara de que les peguen una patada en el trasero y no regresen más. Pero que demonios, ya habrá más oportunidades.-

En ese momento escucharon que los pasos se detenían, justo frente a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- escucharon decir a Zabini. -¿Escuchaste algo?-

Ron sacó su varita y el resto de sus amigos lo imitaron.

-Por un momento me pareció…- escucharon decir a Draco del otro lado del tapiz.

En ese momento oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban.

-Mira es Theodore.- dijo Zabini.

Los pasos llegaron justo frente a ellos. Ron sintió a sus amigos tensarse junto a él.

-Eras tu.- dijo Malfoy sonado algo decepcionado.

-Soy el único que está aquí, además de ustedes.- respondió Nott. -Esto es una perdida de tiempo, si hubiéramos visto a Potter salir podríamos haber hecho algo. Debe seguir durmiendo ese idiota.-

Draco masculló algo por lo bajo que ninguno pudo entender.

-Volvamos a la sala común.- dijo finalmente Malfoy. -No hay nada que valga la pena aquí, ese idiota de Potter morirá mañana. Quiero estar bien despierto para verlo desde primera fila.-

Los pasos y las voces de los tres chicos de Slytherin se comenzaron a alejar lentamente. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Ron tomó su mapa y comprobó que era seguro salir.

-No creo que sea lo mejor regresar a mi habitación por ahora.- dijo Harry.

-Podemos ir a las cocinas y tomar un desayuno temprano.- sugirió Susan. -Son más de las seis y los elfos deben estar preparando todo desde hace un rato.-

-Solo tenemos que esperar unas horas y podremos darle las algas a John.- agregó Hermione. -Además sería fascinante ver en las condiciones que trabajan esos pobres elfos.- y agregó sonando indignada -Esclavitud en el siglo XX, delante de nuestras narices, es una locura.-

Ron sabía que no había nada que hacer al respecto. Hermione, seguiría siendo Hermione, en este mundo y en cualquier otro.

Tal y como suponían los elfos estaban trabajando en las cocinas y no tuvieron ningún problema en servirles un amplio desayuno. Hermione se entretuvo haciéndoles preguntas a los elfos. Pero sin tener el resultado esperado ya que parecían muy ofendidos cuando se llegaba al tema de la libertad, salarios, vacaciones, licencias por enfermedad y seguros de desempleo.

Susan deshizo los hechizos de maquillaje, excepto el de Hermione que parecía sentirse muy a gusto. Y Ron debía reconocer que se veía muy bonita. Finalmente el pelirrojo se acostó sobre unos sacos de avena y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

-¡Ron!- escuchó decir a Susan.

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces y se levanto. Había mucha más luz que antes y los elfos estaban lavando platos pareciendo muy contentos.

-Son las nueve ya.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff. -Debemos ir a buscar a John.-

-¿Me quede dormido?- dijo Ron sin poder creerlo.

-Todos nos quedamos dormidos.- dijo Susan, pero evito decirle a Ron lo tiernos que se veían Ginny y Harry con sus cabezas apoyadas una contra la otra.

Rápidamente, los cinco se pusieron de pie y salieron de las cocinas. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor vieron que ya no quedaban casi alumnos. Sin perder tiempo, salieron del castillo y caminaron sobre el escarchado césped rumbo al lago. Cuando llegaron vieron que unas tribunas habían sido montadas y que ya casi no quedaban lugares.

No les costó mucho imaginarse donde podía estar el niño que vivió. Unas carpas se alzaban junto a las tribunas y, evidentemente, estaban destinadas a los campeones. Dentro de una de las carpas encontraron a John pareciendo muy nervioso.

-Las tenemos.- dijo Harry consiguiendo arrancar un suspiro de alivio por parte de su hermano.

-Me estaba empezando a preocupar.- dijo John mientras tomaba las algas que le entregaba Hermione. -Se ven horribles, pero no importa. Han descongelado el lago así que supongo que puedo olvidarme de la hipotermia.- y agregó después de unos segundos -Oye Harry, ¿has visto a Violet?-

Ron observó a los dos hermanos Potter y se dio cuenta de quien habían tomado de rehén para la prueba. John se preocupaba mucho por su hermana, especialmente desde que Pettigrew había intentado asesinarla el año pasado.

-No. No fui a desayunar.- dijo Harry sonando algo preocupado.

-No la he visto desde ayer.- dijo John sombríamente. -Y sus amigas me trajeron esta mañana una pila de libros que mamá le envío. Suponían que estaba ayudándome con la segunda prueba o que se había quedado en la biblioteca investigando. Pero no estaba allí, fui a buscarla.-

-Creo que ya sabemos lo que han tomado que valoras.- dijo Susan palideciendo.

-¡No!- dijo John poniéndose de pie, pateando una silla y consiguiendo sobresaltar a las chicas presentes. -¡Es muy pequeña! ¡No puede ser! Además si pasa una hora…-

El niño que vivió dejó el resto de las palabras pendientes y su rostro se volvió de un color similar a las cenizas. Ron sabía que nada pasaría o, al menos, eso esperaba. En ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall.

-Ya es hora de comenzar.- dijo su jefa de casa solemnemente.

-Si.- dijo John obligándose a mantener la compostura. -Debo rescatar a mi hermanita.-

La profesora McGonagall observó a su alumno pareciendo compartir sus sentimientos. Y era evidente que no le agradaba nada el carácter que había tomado la segunda prueba.

Todos salieron de la carpa. John se dirigió a la mesa que habían montado sobre el muelle para los jueces y el resto del grupo se dirigió a las gradas. Cuando estaban llegando escucharon una voz que llamaba a la chica de Hufflepuff.

-¡Susie!-

Un chico de cabello oscuro se acercó a donde se encontraban ellos. Era Justin, su flamante novio.

-¡Justin!- dijo Susan sonriendo ampliamente y pareciendo muy feliz.

La chica se acercó a su novio, saludándolo con un beso en los labios.

-Te busque durante el desayuno, pero no estabas- dijo el chico sonando algo intrigado.

-Estuve ayudando a los chicos a buscar algo para que John pudiera respirar bajo el agua.- dijo Susan mientras abrazaba al chico. Y agregó sombríamente. -Espero que sirva.-

Finalmente, el grupo se sentó en una de las tribunas para observar como se desarrollaba la prueba. Ron estaba bastante nervioso, después de todo, John no era Harry. Junto a él Susan y Justin hablaban entre si mientras disfrutaban de la mutua cercanía. Su hermana y Harry estaban delante, un escalón más abajo. Su amigo estaba bastante nervioso, pero Ginny estaba junto a él.

-Todo saldrá bien.- dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

La chica estaba sentada junto a él y parecía algo incómoda.

-Eso espero.- dijo Ron pero no pudo agregar nada más ya que en ese momento Ludo Bagman comenzó a anunciar el comienzo de la segunda prueba.

Ron nunca había visto lo que había sucedido antes de la prueba. Estaba inconciente debajo del lago. Al menos agradecía que Hermione no hubiera resultado elegida como la rehén de Krum.

Finalmente Ludo dio inicio a la prueba y los cuatro campeones se sumergieron en el lago. John fue uno de los que más tardo en meterse bajo el agua pero, finalmente, lo hizo, dando un impulso con sus membranosas aletas.

Ron debía reconocer que no había demasiado para ver y si bastante para esperar.

Los minutos fueron pasando y después de una hora vieron salir a Fleur, pareciendo algo herida pero intentando por todos los medios regresar al agua. Madame Maxime la sujetaba fuertemente mientras intentaba hablar con ella.

Pocos minutos después apareció Cedric. Para la alegría de la casa de Hufflepuff trayendo consigo, al igual que en el mundo de origen de Ron a Cho Chang.

-Vamos John salva a Violet.- susurró Susan junto al pelirrojo pareciendo muy preocupada. Justin la estrujó con su brazo para reconfortarla.

El siguiente en salir fue Viktor Krum. Traía con el a una niña de cabello oscuro bastante parecida a él.

-Debe ser su hermana.- dijo Hermione.

Pasaron una buena cantidad de minutos y John no aparecía. Los nervios del grupo se fueron incrementando al punto que nadie se atrevía a hablar. Había pasado más de una hora, lo que significaba que las algas habían dejado de actuar. Finalmente vieron aparecen de entre las negras aguas del lago una cabeza. Era Violet Potter, podían ver su cabello color azabache aplastado por el agua y sus anteojos redondeados sobre sus ojos resaltando sobre su blanco rostro.

-¡Es Violet!- dijo Harry saltando de su lugar pareciendo muy aliviado.

Sin esperar un segundo más todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr hacia el muelle. Cuando llegaron vieron que Violet no era la única que el chico había rescatado sino que también llevaba a una niña de cabello plateado que no debería tener más de ocho años.

Ron recordaba perfectamente a Gabrielle la hermana menor de su futura cuñada. La última vez que la había visto había sido cuando había ido visitar a su hermana en Shell Cottage, con su esposo y sus hijos.

Los apresurados pasos del grupo resonaron sobre el entablado del mojado muelle; y finalmente llegaron a donde se encontraba John. El chico estaba tosiendo agua y parecía algo pálido.

Junto a él estaba Violet, con su uniforme completamente empapado y temblando ligeramente.

-¿Estás bien Violet?- preguntó John intentando ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien, John.- dijo la menor de los Potter.

-Gracias Merlín.- susurró el chico dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el muelle pareciendo aliviado.

Pocos segundos después se incorporó nuevamente temblando ligeramente a causa del frío. Harry se había arrodillado junto a su hermana y se aseguraba que estuviera bien. A su lado Ginny apretó suavemente el hombro de su novio en señal de apoyo. Ron parecía satisfecho, Hermione aliviada y Susan, apoyaba su espalada contra el pecho de Justin y tomaba su mano mientras observaba a la niña con una sonrisa.

En ese momento vio como una figura femenina se abría paso a través de sus amigos. Era una chica rubia, de Gryffindor que John reconoció perfectamente. Era Lavender Brown.

-¡John!- dijo la chica arrodillándose junto a él y atrapándolo en un aplastante abrazo.-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?-

-Estoy bien…- dijo John simplemente.

-Cuando tardaste en subir.- dijo Lavender entre lagrimas -Pensé que…-

Y sin agregar nada más abrazó nuevamente al niño que vivió. En ese momento apareció la enfermera con unas gruesas frazadas con las que envolvió a la rehén y al campeón.

-Ustedes dos se quedan.- dijo Madame Pomfrey señalando a John y a Violet. -El resto se van.- agregó con un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

-Esperare al pie del muelle.- dijo Lavender sonando un poco decepcionada.

El resto del grupo comenzó a dirigirse hacia las gradas sintiéndose bastante aliviados. El sol brillaba delante de ellos y alegraba el momento.

-Paso la segunda prueba.- dijo Ron satisfecho. John había resuelto las cosas..

-Ahora solo queda la tercera.- agregó Harry junto a él mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny.

-Ya veremos con que se aparecen.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Pueden ser creativos, nos hemos dado cuenta de eso.- dijo Susan mientras pasaba por brazo por detrás de la espalda de Justin.

-Pero no debemos olvidarnos de lo más importante.- continuó Susan. -Que es…-

-Quien metió a John en el torneo.- completó Harry.

En ese momento una nube avanzó desde el oeste y cubrió el agradable sol de invierno del que había disfrutado mientras salían del muelle. Recordándoles que todo podía ser más oscuro aún.

oooOooOooo

Hola Gente!

Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo de Un Extraño Lugar. Como pueden ver he retomado las pruebas del torneo y estamos avanzando hacia el final del cuarto año. Sé que no he respondido ningún comentario, desde la publicación del anterior capitulo. Pero prometo hacerlo, pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saluditos

Salva


	52. Mensajes perdidos

Capitulo 52

Ron observó los terrenos de Hogwarts através de la espesa niebla que todo lo cubría. La nieve ya se había derretido semanas atrás pero, el césped amarillento crujía por la escarcha matutina cada vez que lo pisaba; indicando que, aun sin nieve, el frío del invierno tardaría en retirarse.

La luz del alba llenaba todo con su penumbra gris azulada, y aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que el sol se alzara por el este. Era temprano, demasiado para el gusto de Ron.

Nunca le había agradado levantarse a primera hora pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Sus últimas experiencias con los Horcruxes le había probado que necesitaba entrenar de todas las maneras que le fuera posible. Todas las noches antes de irse a dormir practicaba algo de oclumancia para evitar que su mente fuera invadida, otra vez. Y todas las mañanas corría un par de vueltas alrededor del castillo. Había aprendido, de la peor manera, que era mejor estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

Después de lanzar un suspiro de resignación sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de su desgastada chaqueta de grueso algodón y comenzó a trotar. Si bien Sirius continuaba con el entrenamiento físico del club de duelo, Ron sabía que, lamentablemente, necesitaba más aun.

No había recorrido más de una decena de metros cuando vio frente a él la figura de una chica entre la niebla. A medida que se acercaba se volvía más clara y pocos segundos después se encontró frente a su compañera de casa Pansy Parkinson.

-Hola Ron.- lo saludó la chica cuando el pelirrojo estuvo a pocos metros de ella.

Ron observó a su compañera. Sin duda, esta versión de Pansy nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Verla vistiendo un conjunto deportivo muggle a esa hora de la mañana era algo sumamente extraño.

-Veo que tu también has salido a correr.- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a trotar junto a él. -Bien, así será menos aburrido.-

Pansy tenía bastante resistencia. Pudo mantener el ritmo durante la media hora que estuvieron corriendo. Finalmente, ya sin aliento, se detuvieron frente a la puerta principal del castillo.

-Seguramente te preguntas que estoy haciendo aquí.- dijo Pansy mientras acomodaba la banda que sujetaba su cabello oscuro formando una coleta.

-¿Corriendo como una loca muggle?- dijo Ron también recuperando el aliento.

-Exactamente, pero tengo razones.- dijo la chica de Griffindor y agregó después de una pausa -Cuando el profesor Black nos hizo correr me di cuenta que no podía andar diez pasos sin quedarme sin aliento. Por eso decidí salir todas las mañanas a correr un poco.-

-¿Solo para no quedarte sin aliento?- dijo Ron. La verdad es que si no fuera por esa maldita guerra que se avecinaba estaría durmiendo placidamente en su cama soñando con el desayuno.

-La verdad es que me sentí un poco humillada cuando llegue en último lugar durante los primeros entrenamientos.- dijo Pansy lanzado un suspiro. -Es que nunca tuve que correr, mi madre decía que no correspondía a una señorita correcta andar corriendo por allí.-

A continuación entrecerró sus ojos azules, apoyó sus manos en sus caderas y observó al pelirrojo intrigada.

-¿Y tu por qué estás ejercitando?- preguntó la chica.

-Nunca se sabe cuando puede ser útil correr y tu sabes la cantidad de problemas en los cuales no metemos.- dijo Ron con sinceridad.

-Es verdad.- dijo Pansy pareciendo resignada por la facilidad que tenía su compañero para encontrarse metido en las situaciones más inusuales. -Harry, Susan, Hermione y tu siempre están metiéndose en toda clase de problemas. Demasiados a mi entender.-

-Al menos aun no hemos tenido ningún intento de asesinato este año.- dijo Ron y agregó rápidamente. -No te preocupes… ya lo tendremos.-

En ese momento vieron como el sol comenzaba a salir de entre las montañas, iluminando los terrenos y disipando un poco la niebla.

-No falta mucho para que sirvan el desayuno.- dijo Pansy. -Será mejor que volvamos a la torre.-

El estomago de Ron gruñó y supo que era momento de comer.

El pelirrojo sabía que era mejor no intentar adivinar cual sería el destino de Pansy en este mundo, todo era demasiado diferente. Y, a pesar de que le costara admitirlo, era una buena adición para Gryffindor. Más de una vez había peleado codo a codo con sus compañeros. Incluso había conseguido darle una mano para poder rescatar un poco de su autoestima cuando Hermione lo había rechazado.

Los dos chicos regresaron a la torre y se separaron en la sala común. Ron subió a las habitaciones de los chicos, se dio una rápida ducha se cambió y salio nuevamente, esta vez, rumbo al gran comedor.

El pelirrojo aprovechó los minutos de sobra para caminar con tranquilidad. Debía reconocer que se encontraba bastante satisfecho por como marchaban sus planes. John había superado la segunda prueba y ahora solo faltaba una más. Sabía que no sería fácil destruir todos los Horcruxes que le faltaban pero al menos había eliminado a uno de los más conflictivos, y, con un poco de suerte, al terminar el año tendría uno menos. Después de eso vería como destruir los restantes.

Finalmente Ron llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Era uno de los primeros, pero no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que se le unieran el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Quiero vacaciones!- dijo Neville sentándose pesadamente sobre el banco de madera frente a Ron.

-Después de dos semanas terminas aburriéndote.- dijo John sentándose junto al pelirrojo mientras bostezaba.

Seamus y Dean se unieron con caras somnolientas.

-Si pero esas dos semanas son la gloria.- dijo Neville.

En ese momento una chica rubia y otras dos de cabello oscuro se acercaban al grupo. Eran sus compañeras de año: Lavender, Pansy y Parvati. Las dos ultimas tomaron lugres al costado del grupo mientras la primera se sentó junto a John.

Ron debía reconocer que Lavender se estaba comportando mejor con John de lo que había hecho con él. La verdad es que no estaba interesado en averiguar que era lo que había sucedido con su antigua novia. Aunque si Pansy podía ser una Gryffindor hecha y derecha, perfectamente Lavender podía ser muchos menos pegajosa y molesta.

El desayuno apareció y mientras Ron se servía una taza de té. Vio como decenas de lechuzas se acercaban a las mesas trayendo la correspondencia. Varias se dirigieron hacía ellos. Una trajo una carta para John, otra un paquete para Neville, y otra una revista para Lavender.

Ron sabía que faltaba poco para la tercera prueba. Cedric debía sobrevivir. Estaba seguro de que si Harry hubiera estado en su lugar habría intentado salvarlo. Además, ahora entendía un poco más a Amos Diggory, ningún padre debía enterrar a su hijo.

El pelirrojo tomó una tostada y rápidamente comenzó a untarla con manteca. No se dio la vuelta para ver si Susan, Hermione y Harry habían llegado. Había tomado la costumbre de sentarse dándole la espalda a las otras mesas después de su fallido intento por invitar a Hermione al baile.

Pero antes de que pudiera recordar nuevamente como había perdido la oportunidad de conquistar a la futura madre de sus hijos, algo llamó su atención.

-¿Lavender?- dijo en ese momento Parvati. -¿Te ocurre algo?-

Ron volvió su mirada a Parvati primero y a Lavender después. Los nudillos de sus manos estaban blancos mientras sujetaba fuertemente la revista. Su rostro estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad algo rojiza mientras sus facciones se endurecían.

Pansy tomo la revista que su amiga tenía entre sus manos y la colocó sobre la mesa.

_Desventuras amorosas en Hogwarts: Las dos caras del amor_

_El amor adolescente sin duda en algo poderoso. Bajo su influjo todo se cree posible, todo parece eterno y puro. Todos conocemos los dramas que se han desencadenado a lo largo de la historia. La ficción ha recogido este tema en innumerables ocasiones caracterizando a personajes tan conocidos como reales siempre en la busca de un alma gemela para compartir la eternidad. Pero no todos esos personajes son tan nobles, también tenemos a aquellos que pervierten el noble ideal tratando de traer dolor y sufrimiento a personas buenas que caen en las redes de individuos inescrupulosas._

_Las historias de amor y desamor siempre se tiene un escenario; y en la vida real que mejor escenario para este amor adolescente que Hogwarts. Pero este año el torneo de los tres magos y el baile de gala de navidad, han añadido sin duda un condimento especial. Más que nada por quien es uno de nuestros campeones, nada más y nada menos que John Potter, el niño que vivió._

_Sin duda, John representa un buen partido. Valiente, famoso y con una posición consolidada dentro del mundo mágico. Y esto no ha pasado desapercibido para algunas chicas poco escrupulosas que buscan poder engatusar a John con sus encantos para poder manejarlo a su antojo._

_La más prominente de estás chicas es una Hufflepuff llamada Susan Bones, sobrina de una importante y apreciada funcionaria ministerial que no merece que su nombre se vea enlodado por esta chiquilla caprichosa y mal intencionada._

_Sin duda Susan es una chica bonita y encantadora, pero ese agradable exterior alberga una mente calculadora y ambiciosa que no duda en utilizar sus encantos físicos para intentar seducir al campeón de Hogwarts._

_-Es una cualquiera, todos lo saben.- dijo una chica de Slytherin que solicitó no mencionara su nombre por miedo a represalias._

_Afortunadamente, John a tenido la precaución de evitar a la señorita Bones y decidió ir al baile con una amiga suya de larga data pero sin ningún interés romántico por ambas partes._

_Sin embargo esta estratagema no ha servido para disuadir a esta pelirroja de calculadores ojos azules que ha redoblado sus esfuerzos para obtener lo que quiere. Entre estas estrategias podemos mencionar: violar flagrantemente el largo reglamentario de las faldas dispuesto por Hogwarts así como desprender un numero innecesario de botones de su camisa, amenazas a potenciales rivales e incluso utilizar la muerte de sus padres a temprana edad para poder obtener la simpatía del niño que vivió._

_Pero Susan es una chica previsora. Sabiendo que sus esfuerzos podían terminar en el fracaso opto por mantener una relación con un compañero hijo de muggles perteneciente, como no puede ser de otra manera, a una adinerada familia. Relación que durara hasta que pueda obtener finalmente a John Potter._

_Pero la señorita Bones no se encuentra sola en sus lamentables intentos por obtener el afecto de magos importantes. Como es de esperarse sus amistades incluyen a personas de la misma calaña, como la poco conocida Hermione Granger._

_La señorita Granger es una muchacha nada agraciada, pero tan ambiciosa como su amiga Susan, que parece sentir debilidad por magos famosos. Su blanco en este caso ha sido nada menos que Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos mundiales de Quidditch._

_La señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos del muchacho, que está abiertamente enamorado de la malévola chica._

_Aunque sabemos de fuentes confiables que la señorita Granger rompió el corazón del pobre Viktor justo después del baile para volcar sus dudosos encantos sobre algún otro muchacho. Casi con seguridad el hermano de John Potter, un muchacho con un prometedor talento para el quidditch, que actualmente esta involucrado sentimentalmente con una chica. Aunque eso no le importa demasiado, obviamente. Que podría hacer una niña simple y campechana ante los descarados avances de la señorita Granger la cual no dudará en utilizar cualquier método para obtener sus propósitos._

_-Granger es una cerebrito. No creo que tenga problemas para hacer una poción amorosa para ella y para Bones.- nos comenta una compañera de año de la chica._

_Como bien sabemos las pociones de amor están prohibidas en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda que Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estas sospechas._

_Esperemos que ningunos de nuestros temores se confirmen. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de John Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él._

Como era de esperarse el articulo estaba firmado por la siempre repulsiva Rita Skeeter.

-Eso no está nada bien.- dijo Neville lentamente.

Ron podía sentir como su rostro enrojecía. Rita era una víbora, ya lo sabía. Había leído suficiente de ella como para saber como funcionaban los engranajes de su torcida mente. En su mundo siempre había encontrado tiempo para escribir las peores porquerías sobre Harry y Ginny.

Pero en esta ocasión se la había tomado con Susan y con Hermione, seguramente el hecho de que encantaran su libreta semanas atrás la había decidido a intentar devolverles la jugada de la peor manera posible.

-Claro que no está bien.- dijo Ron. -Eso pura basura. Hace ver a Hermione y Susie como si fueran unas cualquiera.-

-¡Esa!- dijo Lavender enrojeciendo de furia y respirando agitadamente. -¡Quiere robarme a mi novio!-

-No creo que sea así, Lav.- dijo Pansy intentando tranquilizar a su amiga. -Tu pasas mucho tiempo con John, sabes que Susan no se le ha acercado como dice la revista. Además, ella parece estar muy bien con Justin.-

En ese momento Ron escuchó una especie de rugido a sus espaldas.

-¡Esa maldita zorra mentirosa!-

El pelirrojo no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que era Susie, y que estaba muy enojada.

-¿Dices que está mintiendo?- dijo Lavender encarando a su compañera de Hufflepuff. -¿Qué no estás jugando sucio para conseguir a John?-

Susan se volteó lentamente para poder ver a su compañera de año.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Susan lentamente con una mirada de furia. -Esa arpía, escribe basura para obtener dinero sin importarle quien resulte herido. Se metió conmigo, se metió con Hermione, humilló la memoria de mis padres y no le importa arruinar mi relación con Justin, para hacerme ver como la mala de la historia. ¡Así que discúlpame si no estoy con ánimo de darte explicaciones ya que ahora mismo quiero quemar a esa víbora en una maldita hoguera!-

-Claro que todo lo que dice son mentiras Lavender.- dijo John conciliadoramente. -Tu conoces a Susie, sabes que no ha hecho nada de lo que dice esa revista.-

Ron notó algo de resignación en el tono del niño que vivió. Sabía que pocas semanas atrás Susie había sido su primera opción cuando pensó en alguien a quien invitar al baile. Y había estado muy triste cuando supo que la chica de Hufflepuff había elegido a Justin Finch-Fletchley antes que a él. Ahora parecía haberlo superado un poco, pero sabía que era difícil para él. Neville le dirigió una mirada a Ron dándole a entender que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Pero…- dijo Lavender pareciendo algo confundida. -¿Por qué escribiría ese articulo?-

-Porque Susan y Hermione hechizaron su libro de notas después de la primera prueba para decir que terminaría vieja, arrugada y sola.- dijo John sonando cansado. -Se estaban vengando después de la basura que escribió sobre mi antes. Además tu sabes que no es verdad.-

-Está bien…- dijo Lavender pareciendo algo más calmada después de las palabras de John. -No he visto a Susan hacer nada de lo que dicen aquí.- y agregó lanzando un suspiro. -Además parece estar muy feliz con Justin.-

-Lo estoy.- dijo Susan firmemente. -Lo que me recuerda que tengo que mostrarle esto Justin antes de que se entere por otra persona.-

-Ya me entere…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. -Y no tienes que explicarme nada. Sé que no es verdad.-

Era Justin Finch-Fletchley.

-Además me habías contado de que lo hicieron con Hermione a esa mujer.- agregó el chico mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja. -Pero lo tenía merecido, además no tiene derecho a decirles esas cosas ¿Estás bien?-

Susan observó a Justin, sonrió y lanzó un suspiro pareciendo muy aliviada al ver que su novio no dudaba de ella.

-Mucho mejor ahora.- dijo la chica.

Ron notó en ese momento que un importante grupo de curiosos se había reunido en torno a ellos. Alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin e incluso algunos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

-Lo lamento amigos.- dijo John en voz alta. -Hoy no hay pelea. Vayan a desayunar… y a meterse en sus propios asuntos.-

Los curiosos comenzaron a dispersarse pareciendo algo desilusionados por no poder ver a Lavender y Susie lanzarse una sobre la otra.

-Demonios tenía un aquamenti preparado para la pelirroja.- murmuro un chico indeterminado mientras se alejaba.

Justin volteó con mala cara intentando identificar al que había dicho esa frase.

Justo en ese momento apareció en escena Harry. El chico también había conseguido una revista, seguramente facilitada por alguna de sus compañeras de Slytherin.

-Bueno parece que somos… ¿celebridades?- dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa. -Al menos nosotros cuatro… incluso puso nuestros nombres bien. Lamento que no hayas aparecido en el articulo Ron.-

-No lo lamentes.- dijo el pelirrojo seriamente. -Creo que nunca he estado tan feliz por pasar desapercibido.-

Ron había envidiado la fama del Harry de su mundo, y mucho. La verdad es que no podía entender por que. Ser famoso era un asco.

Para ese momento solo quedaban presentes Harry, Ron, Susan, John y las parejas de los últimos dos. Pero antes de que pudieran agregar algo vieron aparecen a una chica bajita, pelirroja que vestía los colores de Gryffindor.

-Me imagino que ya han leído el articulo de Rita. ¡Me dijo simple y campechana!- intervino Ginny pareciendo muy indignada.

-Bueno…- dijo Ron con una media sonrisa. -La verdad es que vivimos en el campo.-

Ginny entrecerró sus ojos castaños no encontrando nada gracioso lo que decía su hermano.

-Me alegro que estés molesta por eso y no porque supuestamente Hermie quiere engancharme con una poción de amor.- dijo Harry sonando aliviado a continuación observó a su novia con sus ojos color esmeralda y levantó una ceja. -Y demonios que tienen estilo las chicas del campo.-

-No intente aplacarme señor Potter.- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba el brazo de su novio entre los suyos. -Tarde o temprano voy a matar a esa rata de Skeeter.-

A pesar de las palabras de Harry el elogio había hecho bastante para calmar a la menor de los Weasley.

-Además puede que esa Ravenclaw no me agrade demasiado.- agregó Ginny sencillamente. -Pero no creo que sea tan zorra como para robarle el novio a otra chica.-

Ron observó a su hermana algo sorprendido. Era extraño ver a Ginny hablando de esa manera sobre Hermione. Siempre se habían llevado bien en su mundo. El tenía una buena idea de que podía haberlas distanciado.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban desde la entrada del gran Comedor. Era Hermione, trayendo en sus manos una revista y pareciendo muy indignada.

-Esa arpía.- dijo Hermione roja de indignación.

-Bueno parece que ya estamos todos.- dijo Harry. -Por que no desayunamos estoy muerto de hambre.-

-Esa es la mejor idea que he escuchado en toda la mañana.- masculló Ron.

Y sin decir nada más todos se dirigieron a uno de los extremos de la mesa de Hufflepuff para sentarse.

Ginny, por su parte, estaba a punto de unirse a su novio en el desayuno. Pero antes de que pudiera seguirlo, Hermione la demoró unos instantes para poder hablar tranquilas.

-Antes que nada Ginny.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw seriamente. -Déjame decirte que nada de eso es cierto, Harry es mi amigo y solo eso. Son todas porquerías que inventó esa arpía de Skeeter.-

-Lo sé…- dijo Ginny tranquilamente y agregó después de unos instantes. -Puede ser que no me caigas simpática por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano. Pero sé que no harías nada de lo que dice el articulo.-

Hermione sintió algo de alivio. Al menos sabía que el articulo no había conseguido que la hermana menor de Ron le tuviera menos simpatía de la que ya le tenía. ¿Sería posible que alguna vez se llevaran mejor? Seguramente, pero requeriría tiempo.

Finalmente la chica de Ravenclaw tomó asiento en la mesa de Hufflepuff junto a Susan, ignorando las miradas que les dirigían algunos de sus compañeros. Todos permanecieron en silencio unos largos instantes observándose sin atreverse a romper el silencio que reinaba . A su alrededor el resto de los estudiantes perdieron el interés en ellos y conversaba tranquilamente. Por encima de ellos el techo mostraba un cielo nublado y gris, que descargaba bastante luminosidad sobre la mesa de madera.

-Parece que Rita Skeeter se consiguió devolvernos la bofetada.- dijo finalmente la castaña lanzando un suspiro.

-Lamentablemente si.- dijo Susie molesta mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada. -Incluso esta vez se preocupó por aprender nuestros nombres verdaderos. Nada de Susannah, Harmony y esos otros nombres que nos había puesto en segundo año cuando pintó a Harry como la encarnación del mal.-

Ron sabía que, a pesar de todo, Rita podía resultar útil en el futuro cuando Voldemort regresara. Pero para que los ayudara debían poder atraparla en su forma de animago. Sin duda eso sería difícil pero no imposible. Rita había conseguido una historia colocando a Hermione y a Susie como un par de víboras cazafortunas y seguramente volvería por más material antes de que terminara el torneo. Solo debía estar muy atento.

-Pero creo que hay algo muy peculiar en todo esto.- dijo Ginny. -Casi todo es inventado pero si se fijan con detenimiento hay algo de verdad en la secuencia de los hechos.-

-Es verdad…- dijo Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos. -Es como si hubiera visto muchas de las cosas y las hubiera cambiado para formar esta historia.-

-Eso es un poco difícil.- dijo John después de tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza. -Yo no la he visto por ninguna parte y Dumbledore le prohibió la entrada a los terrenos.-

-Eso no significa que no estuviera adentro.- dijo Lavender mientras tomaba el brazo de John entre los suyos. -Puede usar una capa de invisibilidad, alguno de los pasadizos que van a Hogsmeade… ¿Nunca escucharon la frase "Me gustaría ser una mosca en la pared"? Quizás Skeeter sea una animaga… Una mosca en la pared que observa todo lo que ocurre. Aunque, no lo sé, probablemente sea una locura.-

Ron abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y observó a la que alguna vez había sido su novia en su mundo de origen. Había dicho algo muy acertado… demasiado. Y no era el único que parecía sorprendido. Hermione por su parte parecía haber encontrado la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

-También aquí menciona a una chica de Slytherin.- dijo Justin observando la revista. -Es posible que no sea verdad, pero no puede descartarse que tenga informantes en Hogwarts. ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda decir algo así Harry?-

Harry permaneció unos segundos en silencio mientras su mente pensaba.

-Lovegood.- dijo Harry finalmente. -No se la veía nada sorprendida. Pero eso no significa nada, es más posible que todo sea un invento de Skeeter.-

-Luna…- susurró Ginny con algo de tristeza.

-No sabemos que Luna haya dicho nada de eso.- dijo Ron sin querer considerar siquiera la idea de que su antigua amiga hubiera caído tan bajo. -No tiene importancia. Lo único que debemos hacer es saber como opera Skeeter. Para que no pueda seguir publicando basura sobre nosotros.-

Ron volteó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la chica. Estaba hablando con una de sus amigas en Slytherin. Se negaba a cree que hubiera cambiado tanto. No era posible que Luna estuviera del otro lado. ¿Quién hablaría de criaturas inexistentes el año entrante?

Fiablemente volteó su rostro nuevamente hacía su grupo. Harry, Hermione, Susan y Ginny lo observaron con algo de pesar. Habían visto a Luna desde su llegada a Hogwarts.

-Te aseguro que nada me gustaría más que darle una lección a esa arpía.- Susan lanzando un suspiro. -Pero no veo como podemos atraparla. Ya sea que este utilizando alguna fuente aquí adentro, como si este ella misma como una mosca en la pared. Tampoco necesita saber como son las cosas, evidentemente solo necesita un par de nombres y construye las historias como se le antoja.-

Susan concluyó la frase y los murmullos provenientes del resto de las mesas comenzaron a llenar el vacío.

-Déjame a Skeeter a mi.- dijo Hermione finalmente mientras observaba a su amiga. -Tengo una idea… no sé si sea correcta, pero teniendo en cuenta los momentos que cita y algunas cosas más… puede ser que tengamos forma de detenerla.-

Mientras tanto por uno de los corredores de Hogwarts una mujer se acercaba al Gran comedor, era la profesora Alexandra Rydberg. El suave taconeo de sus zapatos resonaba sobre el piso de granito mientras recorría el desierto corredor. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban desayunando para esa hora. Pero ella había preferido dormir unos minutos más.

Era muy inusual en ella que demorara en despertarse, especialmente en un día laboral. Pero, la noche anterior Sirius, la había invitado a cenar a Hogsmeade y no había podido negarse. Habían vuelto algo tarde pero, sin duda, había valido la pena. Era muy agradable poder disfrutar de la relativa soledad de las tres brujas. La comida había sido excelente y de alguna manera todo había resultado bastante romántico.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ante el recuerdo e inconcientemente acomodo un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja.

-Te ves particularmente feliz esta mañana.- dijo una voz junto a ella.

La profesora no pudo evitar sobresaltarse a pesar de saber perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¡Sirius!- dijo la mujer sorprendida y evidentemente feliz de verlo. -No te me aparezcas de esa manera.-

-Sabe perfectamente profesora Rydberg que nadie puede aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts.- dijo el último de los Black mientras la tomaba por la cintura y esbozaba una sonrisa calculadamente arrogante.

-No te hagas el listo Black.- dijo Alex levantando la vista para observar sus ojos grises mientras se paraba de puntas de pies para darle un fugaz beso al auror.

Justo en ese momento, por una puerta que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, unas chicas de Ravenclaw entraron al corredor. Pero las adolescentes no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos profesores. Si no que, estaban completamente absorbidas por la revista que traían en mano.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Alex mientras tomaba la mano de Sirius y continuaban caminando hacía el gran comedor.

-Ya todos saben que estamos saliendo.- susurró Sirius a la profesora de Runas.

-Lo sé.- susurró Alex mientras continuaban caminando. -Pero no me gusta montar un espectáculo en los corredores de Hogwarts. Trabajamos aquí.-

En ese momento se cruzaron con otro grupo de chicas que también estaban bastante interesadas en una revista. La profesora de Runas y el instructor del club de duelo, finalmente, entraron al comedor

-Podríamos montar un espectáculo aquí mismo y no creo que nadie lo note.- susurró Sirius. -Todos parecen muy interesados en esa revista.-

Los dos se acomodaron en sus lugares, en la mesa de los profesores. Finalmente Alex, sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad agitó su varita e inmediatamente, una revista abandonada por sus dueños fue volando desde la mesa de Gryffindor hasta sus manos.

Un par de minutos después, el auror y la profesora ya estaban enterados de que era lo que había en esa revista que tenía tan interesados a los alumnos.

-Esa mujer… horrible.- dijo Alex sonando indignada. -Hermione y Susan no se merecen que les haga eso.-

-Conociendo a Amelia Bones como la conozco ya debe estar hablando seriamente con el editor de esta revista.- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba un poco de té.

El auror dio vuelta la pagina para continuar observando la revista.

-Al menos las fotos salieron bonitas.- agregó después de unos instantes.

-¿Qué fotos?- dijo Alex intrigadas.

A pocos metros de allí el cuarteto también se había percatado de las fotos que seguían al articulo.

-Te ves muy bonita Susie.- dijo Hermione observando una foto de su amiga con su vestido azul mientras bailaba con Justin. Abajo la foto decía "Susan Bones y su última presa".

-Tu tampoco saliste nada mal.- respondió la pelirroja señalando otra imagen. En esta se la podía ver a Hermione tomada del brazo de Viktor Krum. Con la leyenda "Confirmado: Las pociones de amor de Hermione Granger funcionan a la perfección."

Ron por un momento pensó que iba a incendiar la foto con su mirada pero nada sucedió.

A continuación había una foto de John solo, sosteniendo una copa de ponche y que decía. "Agárrenlo chicas antes de que lleguen las cazafortunas." Lavender simplemente entrecerró los ojos no muy contenta con la declaración bajo la foto.

En las paginas siguientes había más imágenes del resto de la fiesta. Una de Alex y Sirius bailando, otra de Ron y Katie riendo afablemente mientras el vestido de la chica ondeaba producto de un veloz giro que le provocó el pelirrojo. Y otra, de Pansy en su vestido rojo viéndose muy bien.

Como era de esperarse ninguna de las dos ultimas fotos resultó del agrado de Hermione. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que consideraba a Pansy Parkinson la peor de las zorras de Hogwarts. Pero se guardó bien de hacer comentarios.

Harry y Ginny también aparecieron, algo más atrás y afortunadamente la foto no llevaba ninguna leyenda. Los dos se veían muy felices, no había ninguna duda de eso.

Ron sabía que su amigo había lamentado enormemente el tiempo perdido. Y acá había tenido una oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, más allá de que no supiera que era su sueño.

Finalmente el desayuno se terminó. Y los alumnos de Hogwarts se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

El asunto del articulo de la revista tardó un poco en ser olvidado. Muchas chicas le recomendaron a Ginny que practicara con su varita para poder darle su merecido a Hermione. Y las dos chicas tuvieron que soportar el despertar susurros reprobadotes cuando caminaban. Pero lo peor llegó a la mañana siguiente cuando comenzaron a llegar cartas de odio hacia las dos.

La más perjudicada sin duda fue Susan, que recibió el grueso de las cartas de brujas que habían decidido volcar su odio a la pelirroja de Hufflepuff en base a las acusaciones que había lanzado Rita sobre ella. Pero, Hermione, tampoco pudo escapar de las cartas de odio y recibió una buena de dosis de ellas.

-Te digo que me gustaría tener a esas mujeres delante mío.- dijo Susie muy molesta. -Estoy cansada de lo vociferadores que me dicen que soy una zorra.-

El cuarteto se encontraba en los jardines aprovechando el tibio sol de primavera después de una mañana de clases. El lugar que habían elegido era algo elevado lo que lo hacía un buen sitio para observar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Me gustaría tener la dirección de alguna.- continuó la pelirroja. -La que envió la pus de bubotuberculo sin diluir… Lunática desquiciada.-

Ninguno había visto jamás a Susie tan indignada, pero podían entenderla. Su vida, sin duda, se había vuelto mucho más difícil desde que Rita había sacado el articulo de la revista corazón de Bruja.

-Ya lo olvidaran.- dijo Ron tratando de darle algo de esperanzas a la chica. -No tienen nada mejor que hacer en sus vidas.-

-Eso espero.- dijo Susan mientras se sentaba al pie de un árbol que estaba empezando a llenarse de hojas. -Y otra cosa que espero es poder vengarme de Rita.-

-Eso déjamelo a mi Susie.- dijo Hermione. -Tengo…-

-Una idea…- completo la chica de Hufflepuff por ella. -No me molestaría saber cual es la idea que tienes en mente.-

-Mejor mantener el secreto por ahora.- dijo Hermione mientras observaba a su amiga con un brillo en sus ojos castaños que no presagiaba nada bueno para la reportera.

Ron se puso de pie y observó a lo lejos. Frente a él se extendían los terrenos de Hogwarts, el lago y el campo de Quidditch. Faltaba poco para que todo se desatara.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si Hermione ya sabía que Rita era un escarabajo. En su mundo había tardado algo de tiempo en reunir unas pocos y oscuras pistas para poder descubrir a la periodista. Sin embargo, aquí, Hermione era una Ravenclaw. Lo cual podía indicar que todavía era más aplicada aun.

-Chicas…- dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras observaba las nubes pasar sobre su cabeza. -Me están asustando un poco con todo esto de la venganza, saben. Donde quedo las tierna Susie que conocía.-

-Todavía es tierna.- dijo Ron riendo mientras con una mano despeinaba cariñosamente la cabellera pelirroja de Susie.

Por alguna razón la chica le recordaba mucho a su propia hija. Aunque poco parecido tuvieran entre si más allá del color de cabello y ojos.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza Ron.- respondió Susan mientras acomodaba nuevamente su cabello.

En ese momento algo llamo la atención de la chica de Hufflepuff.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo Susie lentamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Ron y el resto de sus amigos volvieron su mirada hacía donde la chica estaba observando.

Algo estaba sucediendo en el campo de Quidditch. Arbustos estaban creciendo a una velocidad antinatural, siguiendo alguna especie de patrón formando paredes de seto y dejando espacios vacíos de caminos zigzagueantes.

-La tercera prueba…- murmuró Ron sin darse cuenta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a los arbustos crecer.

Parecía increíble que estuvieran preparando el terreno para uno de los días más importantes del año. Aunque, hoy también sería un día importante. Solo debía esperar a que llegara la noche.

-No debe faltar demasiado.- dijo Harry. -Esas plantas están creciendo bastante rápido.-

Mientras las observaban, las verdes paredes habían pasado a tener un metro de altura y continuaban creciendo.

-Seguramente los campeones deberán llegar al centro del laberinto.- dijo Susan y agregó intrigada. -Aunque eso no parece demasiado difícil.-

-No creo que sea solo el laberinto sino que además…- dijo Hermione entrecerrando sus ojos castaños.

-…agregaran algunas sorpresas.- completo Susan por ella. -Pueden ser muy creativos…-

-Los Escregutos serían una buena opción…- sugirió Hermione con algo de desagrado.

-Y Boggarts…- agregó Susan.

-Sin duda.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw. -No quieren que ningún campeón muera, pero usar sus miedos en su contra de manera no letal debe ser perfectamente legal.-

-No lo sé.- agregó Harry. -Recuerda que ese dragón casi se devora a mi hermano. Y lo del lago no fue nada gracioso.-

-No va a ser fácil.- dijo Ron.

-Lo que me molesta es no saber quien metió a John en el torneo.- continuó Harry con frustración. -Y por qué…-

El chico de Slytherin pateó un pedazo de hierba molesto.

-Es porque es el niño que vivió, obviamente.- dijo Susan sonando apenada por su amigo y agregó tras lanzar un suspiro. -Pero quien, para que y por que… no lo sabemos.-

-Lo sabremos dentro de poco.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Sabes algo?- preguntó Harry intrigado.

-No.- respondió la chica de Ravenclaw. -Pero todos los años nos metemos en alguna clase de problema y siempre terminamos encontrando las respuestas. Nos gusten o no nos gusten… la Piedra Filosofal, la Cámara de los Secretos, Pettigrew y ahora esto.-

-El torneo está a punto de terminar.- agregó Ron. -Lo que significa que tendremos respuestas.-

El pelirrojo sabía cuales serían las respuestas. Y que las cosas se pondrían difíciles y que, sin importar que tan bien pudiera intervenir en esta realidad, gente moriría. Lo importante era reducir el daño, acortar la guerra. Utilizar sus conocimientos para que cayeran más de los malos que de los buenos.

-No sé por qué, no estoy muy seguro de que quiera enterarme de que se trata todo esto.- concluyo Harry sombríamente.

El cuarteto continuó observando como los verdes muros se alzaban sobre el campo de Quidditch, mientras el sol descendía lentamente. Al cabo de un rato las paredes habían crecido bastante. Tal y como Ron las recordaba.

-Parece que no somos los únicos que estamos interesados en el laberinto.- dijo Hermione atrayendo la atención del grupo.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraba Ludo Bagman con los cuatro campeones. Podían ver al hombre señalar el campo de Quidditch mientras hablaba. John y Cedric, como buenos jugadores de Quidditch, no parecían demasiado contentos con el nuevo aspecto del estadio.

Finalmente los campeones se separaron. Viktor se dirigió hacia el lago, hacía el barco de Durmstrang; Fleur al carruaje de Beauxbatons y Cedric volvió al castillo. John, en cambio caminó justo hacía donde se encontraba el cuarteto.

-¿Cómo están chicos? Los vi cuando estaban explicando lo de la prueba.- dijo el niño que vivió ni bien llegó junto al cuarteto y agregó después de unos segundos. -Será dentro de poco… la tercera prueba.-

-Nos lo imaginamos.- dijo Ron observando a John. -Con las plantas esas creciendo por todos lados en el campo de quidditch.-

-Es un desastre lo que han hecho.- dijo John. -Espero que lo dejen igual cuando termine toda esta farsa.-

-Seguro que sí.- agregó Susan. -Por cierto sabes que tendrás que hacer ahí dentro además de llegar al centro.-

-No nos han dicho demasiado.- dijo John. -Supongo que van a expander todo de forma mágica para que tengamos que caminar más ahí dentro. Y tiraran algunas criaturas desagradables. Minotauros y esas cosas.-

-¿Minotauros?- dijo Ron sabiendo que alguna vez había escuchado esa palabra.

-Es de una vieja leyenda muggle.- dijo Hermione rápidamente. -Criaturas mitad toro mitad hombre.-

Ron recordó haber visto con Hugo una vez una película de acción donde aparecía la cosa que describía Hermione.

-No parecen ser bichos muy agradables.- dijo Ron con desagrado. -¿Estás segura que son de leyenda?-

-Completamente. Así que no hay peligro de que John encuentre una dentro del laberinto.- agregó Hermione. -Sin embargo cualquier otra criatura mágica es posible.-

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa divertida pero fugaz antes de volver su mirada nuevamente hacia el campo de Quidditch. Realmente extrañaba a su esposa.

Hermione no pudo evitar responder a la sonrisa con otra y sentir que algunas esperanzas sobre Ron.

Últimamente la comunicación entre ambos había sido poca y no muy agradable. Esa pequeña conversación con su amigo de Gryffindor, era sin dudas un avance. Entendía que estuviera distante, entendía que no quisiera escucharla. Ella había dicho cosas de las cuales arrepentía y ahora debía pagarlo.

Pero era imposible negar que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por Ron, como nunca había tenido por ningún chico. Probablemente algunos dirían que era muy joven para saber que era el amor. Pero ella ya lo sabía, por eso era tan doloroso darse cuenta de que había desperdiciado la oportunidad de estar junto a él.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo enfrentar lo que sea que metan ahí dentro?- preguntó Harry a su hermano.

-Estaba pensando el llevar una docena de botellas de whisky de fuego de baja calidad con unos trapos en el pico e incinerar todo el lugar.- dijo John en tono serio pero evidentemente en broma. -Pero me imagino que ya lo deben haber pensado para evitar que se prenda fuego.-

-Mientras no se te ocurra beberlo.- dijo Ron riendo.

-Creo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer.- agregó finalmente John. -Sirius nos estuvo preparando bastante bien durante todo este tiempo. Creo que debo agradecer eso. Lamentablemente Cedric no es nada malo tampoco.-

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es descansar bien.- dijo Hermione con un tono que le recordó a Ron a cuando enviaba a Hugo y Rosie a la cama.

-Creo que tienes razón Hermione, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer.- dijo John lanzando un suspiro y observando como el sol lentamente, se acercaba al horizonte y agregó a modo de despedida. -Nos vemos en la cena chicos-

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan se despidieron de John y permanecieron unos instantes en silencio.

-Serás una madre espectacular Hermie.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff riendo. -Puedo imaginarte con un delantal diciendo en un tono muy maternal "Coman todas las verduras, lávense los dientes y a la cama." Especialmente la parte de lávense los dientes.-

Ron no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Era una imitación bastante acertada de la que sería su futura esposa. Especialmente lo de lavarse los dientes.

-¡Susie!- dijo Hermione algo avergonzada.

-Pobres chicos…- dijo Harry.

-¡Harry!- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw sonado bastante molesta.

-Vamos Hermione es solo una broma.- dijo el chico de Slytherin dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Más te vale Harry Potter.- dijo Hermione entrecerrando sus ojos castaños.

Ron pensó en hacer algún comentario sobre las habilidades culinarias de Hermione pero prefirió no agregar nada más. Siempre había sido un tema delicado entre ellos y aparentemente Hermione tenía "falta de práctica" incluso en el mundo alterno en el que eran muggles medio siglo atrás.

Los cuatro comenzaron a descender hacía el lago. La tarde era demasiado agradable y todavía faltaba bastante para la cena.

Ron observó a sus amigos, todos estaban disfrutando de esos mementos, de la suave y fría brisa; de la anaranjada luz que desprendía el sol mientras se ocultaba entre las montañas. Pero ninguno podía olvidar el torneo, ninguno podía olvidar que alguien había forzado a John a competir. El pelirrojo caminó junto a ellos pero no participo de la conversación, en cambio se dedico a observarlos. Hermione seguía siendo tan inteligente como siempre aunque más cabeza dura, y seguía siendo la chica de sus sueños… aunque no supiera si estaba en los de ella. Harry era su mejor amigo, y era bueno verlo más relajado, con sus padres, su hermano, su hermana, y teniendo los años que siempre quiso con Ginny. Susan, no había sido parte del grupo en su mundo de origen. Y lamentaba mucho que no hubiera sido así, Susan era valiente, encantadora, leal e inteligente. Y tenía la capacidad de hacerte sentir bien cuando estabas junto a ella. Ron era un padre y sabía que donde fuera que estuvieran, los padres de Susie estaban muy orgullosos de su hija.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no podía imaginarse enfrentando las adversidades con otras personas, lamentaba mucho haberlos metido en esto. Eran felices. Pero se merecían más aun. Ron lanzo un suspiro. Sabía que no tendría forma de evitar que lucharan contra Voldemort, era lo que ellos eran. No dejarían pasar una injusticia frente a ellos. Lucharían contra magos oscuros aunque fueran los únicos que se atrevieran.

-Estás demasiado callado Ronnie.- dijo Susan al cabo de unos minutos. -Acaso tienes alguna teoría sobre quien metió a John en el torneo.-

Ron volvió su mirada a la chica de Hufflepuff. Ella, Harry y Hermione habían estado discutiendo todo lo que sabían desde hacia un par de minutos. Pero la verdad es que no había prestado demasiada atención.

-Por momentos creo que la tengo.- dijo Ron. -Pero sé que siempre habrán cosas que me sorprendan. Con Pettigrew pensé que había huido a algún lugar con arena y playas.-

-Bastardo…- murmuró Harry sin disimular su odio por el hombre que casi había asesinado a su hermana menor.

Pero en ese instante el pelirrojo escuchó como algo que se acercaba. Lentamente sacó su varita de su bolsillo. Harry, Hermione y Susan, observaron a su amigo y lo imitaron rápidamente. El ruido a hojas aplastadas fue aumentando. Hasta que finalmente vieron aparecer una figura entre los árboles.

Ron sabía perfectamente quien era, y la figura se acercó lo suficiente a ellos como para que todos pudieran reconocerlo.

-¿Señor Crouch…?- dijo Hermione muy sorprendida.

Ron si bien no estaba sorprendido, sin duda, estaba decepcionado de si mismo, principalmente por permitir que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Por más que no le gustara estaba trabajando exactamente con el mismo plan que Barty Crouch Jr. Y eso significaba que a él tampoco le convenía que Barty Crouch padre apareciera por aquí. Pero no se suponía que apareciera aquí hasta más tarde durante la noche. Se suponía que el debía encargarse del enloquecido funcionario gubernamental sin la presencia de sus amigos. Y no darle oportunidad al mortífago de que pudiera matarlo.

Susan, Hermione y Harry no salían de su asombro. La verdad es que la imagen era desconcertante. Las ropas del hombre estaban desgarradas y ensangrentadas, no estaba afeitado, y su cabello era un desastre. Y a medida que se acercaba se volvió evidente que necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Además de todo eso su rostro estaba desencajado por el agotamiento y la confusión.

Sin embargo el aspecto del hombre era algo secundario comparado con la forma que se comportaba. Caminaba de manera errática, murmurando, gesticulando y por momento s hablando a alguna persona que solo él veía.

Si no hubiera sido porque lo habían visto antes, durante los mundiales de Quidditch y el comienzo del torneo, los chicos lo hubieran tomado por algún vagabundo con evidentes problemas mentales.

Lentamente los cuatro se fueron acercando con las varitas en alto. Harry habría la marcha seguido por Hermione y Susan, mientras Ron cerraba la formación.

-Wetherby debes enviar a Dumbledore con el número de alumnos de Durmstrang.- dijo de mal modo el señor Crouch a un árbol que estaba junto a él. -Karkarov ha enviado la lista…-

Los chicos cruzaron una mirada preocupada. Era evidente que pensaba que estaba hablando con Percy Weasley.

-Señor Crouch.- lo llamó Harry con voz firme.

El hombre se percato en ese momento de la presencia de los cuatro chicos, a los cuales observó sin pestañar durante unos largos segundos con la mirada desencajada.

-Amelia.- dijo el hombre volviéndose hacia Susie. -¿No han descubierto nada de quienes estaban detrás de lo del mundial de Quidditch?-

Evidentemente el hombre la confundía con su tía. Aunque la verdad no eran tan parecidas.

-Aun no, señor Crouch.- dijo Susan lentamente siguiéndole la corriente al hombre y sin bajar su varita.

-Deben encontrarlos.- dijo el hombre teniendo dificultad para hablar. -Él está con ellos.-

Súbitamente y con una rapidez que no creían posible el señor Couch tomo a Susie por los hombros. La varita de la chica siguió apuntando al hombre y a pesar de sobresaltarse mantuvo la calma. Harry y Ron no perdieron el tiempo y se apuraron a ayudar a su amiga mientras Hermione mantenía su varita apuntada.

-Me equivoque terriblemente, Amelia.- dijo el hombre abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. -Pero no podía… no pude… ¡debes entender!-

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Harry y Ron empujaron al hombre, no con demasiada fuerza pero terminaron enviándolo al suelo.

-Dumbledore…- dijo Crouch sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía. -El debe saber…-

-¿Qué debe saber?- preguntó Hermione suavemente.

El señor Crouch levantó la vista y observó a Hermione.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo el hombre observando a la chica del cabello castaño como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. -Habla niña-

-Hermione Granger, alumna de Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione con calma. -Dijo que debía ver al profesor Dumbledore.-

-Sí. Él… Él debe saber…- repitió el hombre con dificultad dejándose caer sobre el suelo. -He hecho… idioteces… tienes que decirle a Dumbledore. Debo ver a Dumbledore.-

El cuarteto observó a Crouch unos largos instantes mientras la grisácea luz del atardecer iba desapareciendo lentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirle a Dumbledore?- preguntó Susan.

-Lo lamento Amelia…- dijo Crouch.

Era evidente que la mente del hombre estaba perdida y se movía en círculos.

-¿Qué es lo que lamenta?- insistió Susan observando firmemente al hombre con sus ojos azules.

-Solo Dumbledore puede ayudarme a corregir las cosas.- dijo antes de caer nuevamente en murmullos

-No vamos a poder sacarle nada más.- dijo Hermione lanzando un suspiro. -No creo que podamos sacarle nada más en este estado. Y evidentemente necesita ir a la enfermería. Creo que lo mejor sería llamar a Dumbledore.-

-Tu y Susan pueden ir a buscarlo.- dijo Harry a su amiga de Ravenclaw. -Ron y yo nos quedaremos con él.-

-No creo que sea lo mejor que nos separaremos.- dijo Ron sombríamente. -Lo llevaremos todos. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.-

En su mundo Barty Crouch Jr había llegado a su padre antes que el profesor Dumbledore. Había desmayado y desmemorizado a Krum y se había largado a tiempo como para no levantar sospechas. Si el caso era el mismo, alguien más aparte del jefe de su hermano terminaría muerto.

Harry observó a su a amigo un par de segundos y asintió.

-Tienes razón…- reconoció Harry. -Tiene todo el aspecto de alguien que lo han estado persiguiendo durante días. Puede ser que estén cerca.-

-No estoy segura de que pueda levantarse en este estado.- dijo Susan y agregó volviéndose al hombre. -Señor Crouch… ¿puede caminar? Lo llevaremos a ver al profesor Dumbledore.-

-Gracias Amelia. Eres muy amable creo que no confiaría en nadie más para manejar el departamento.- dijo el hombre y agregó volviéndose hacia uno de los árboles -Acompaña a Madame Bones a la salida Weatherby. Y, cuando vuelvas, me tomaría una taza de té. Mi mujer y mi hijo no tardarán en llegar. Vamos a ir esta noche a un concierto con Fudge y su esposa.- y respondió sonriente a una pregunta que nadie había hecho -Sí, mi hijo acaba de sacar doce OWLs, muy pero que muy bien, sí, gracias, sí, sí que nos sentimos orgulloso. Y ahora, si me puedes traer ese memorándum del ministro de Magia de Andorra, creo que tendré tiempo de redactar una respuesta…-

-No. No puede caminar.- sentencio Susan resignada.

-Se ve un poco pesado.- dijo Hermione.

-Lo levitare hasta la enfermería.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff. -Lo hice en segundo año con Ron.-

-Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, y nos larguemos de aquí.- dijo Harry.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder Crouch tuvo otro arranque de pánico y se aferro al brazo de Harry.

-¡No me... dejes!- susurró, con los ojos de nuevo desorbitados. -Me he escapado, James... Tengo que avisar... tengo que decir... ver a Dumbledore... Ha sido culpa mía, sólo mía... Bertha... muerta... sólo culpa mía... mi hijo... culpa mía... Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore... Tu hijo, John... el Señor Tenebroso…-

Todos se observaron. Ron sabía exactamente a que se refería Crouch. Pero el resto estaban muy interesados en las palabras del hombre. Pero lamentablemente Barty Crouch se desvaneció antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

-Eso definitivamente no es bueno.- dijo Harry lentamente.

Una fría ráfaga de viento levanto las hojas secas del suelo produciendo un suave murmullo. Pero, entre el suave ruido de las hojas, escucharon un ruido más pesado y lejano: Pisadas.

-Hagrid tiene pasos mucho más pesados.- dijo Harry observando a su alrededor.

Ron giró sobre si y no vio nada, no escucho nada, los pasos habían cesado. Como si el que los produciera se hubiera dado cuenta de que había sido descubierto.

Las probabilidades de que fuera Barty Crouch Jr, eran altas. Debía saber que su padre había escapado de su control. Rápidamente la mente de Ron comenzó a trabajar en las estrategias que podía seguir el mortífago: Podía intentar dejarlos inconcientes a los cuatro, era lo suficientemente bueno como para intentarlo. También podía intentar aparecer como Alastor e inventar una historia para que se alejaran y eliminar a su padre, para inventar después alguna otra historia. Eso sin duda funcionaría. Ron no quería ver a nadie muerto si podía evitarlo, pero tampoco quería forzar una confrontación que pusiera en peligro la vida de Harry y las dos chicas. Y lo que más le preocupaba era que el mortífago podía decidir eliminarlos a todos. Sin duda sería un revuelo, pero no detendría la tercer prueba. Y Voldemort estaría caminando por la tierra antes de que se dieran cuenta que es lo que había sucedido con ellos.

Debían largarse de ahí inmediatamente.

-El ruido…- susurró Hermione. -No provenía del bosque, si no de atrás nuestro.-

-Susie levita al señor Crouch.- dijo Ron nerviosamente. -Nos largamos de aquí. Si escuchan algo arrójenle todo lo que tengan y hagan preguntas después.-

-Ya lo estoy levitando.- susurró Susan.

Pero en ese momento a su derecha, y casi fuera de su rango de visión, Ron vio como un hechizo verdoso partía desde la oscuridad.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Hermione.

Todos se arrojaron al suelo instantes antes de que la maldición llegara a ellos. Rápidamente los cuatro lanzaron hechizos al lugar del cual habían visto partir la maldición. No podían ver a nadie, pero no significaba que no estuviera allí. Los hechizos siguieron de largo sin acertar a ningún blanco escondido.

-¡Al bosque, rápido!- susurró Harry.

Menos de un segundo después los cuatro estaban corriendo entre los árboles del bosque prohibido. Adentrándose cada vez más en la oscuridad. Susan levitaba a Barty Crouch pero era una tarea difícil.

Un hechizo explotó junto a Ron enviándole una lluvia de astillas, pero el muchacho tuvo tiempo de darse vuelta y responder con otra maldición.

Finalmente los cuatro, junto a su carga. Se refugiaron detrás del tronco de un árbol caído que estaba junto a un pequeño arroyo. La posición era buena, con el curso de agua a sus espaldas el atacante tenía pocas opciones para acercarse a ellos.

-Genial.- dijo Susan. -Otra vez quieren matarnos.-

-Creo que es uno solo.- dijo Harry. -No ha lanzado más de un hechizo a la vez. Pero es bueno, sabe acechar.-

-Está oculto… desilusionado o con una capa de invisibilidad.- agregó Ron mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco.

Un nuevo hechizo golpeó contra el tronco. Barty Crouch padre, se despertó sobresaltado e intentó ponerse de pie mascullando palabras incoherentes. Pero antes de que pudiera salir a descubierto un hechizo de Susan lo dejo inconciente.

-Justo ahora se le ocurre levantarse.- dijo Susan molesta.

La temperatura había descendido bastante y la chica de Hufflepuff desprendió una nubecilla de vapor al hablar.

Casi de inmediato otro hechizo golpeo el tronco, esta vez un bombarda, que consiguió arrancar un buen pedazo de madera y lanzar una lluvia de astillas sobre el cuarteto. Los fragmentos de madera eran pequeños, pero afilados y consiguieron arrancar alaridos de dolor a todos. Un segundo después Harry salio de atrás de su refugio, lanzó un hechizo a ciegas y volvió a esconderse justo a tiempo para evitar una nueva maldición. Ron se asomo para lanzar una maldición bastante desagradable y permaneció unos instantes a descubierto. Lo suficiente como para resultar tentador pero también como para que pudiera regresar a su refugio.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione sonando asustada y tironeando de la manga de su camisa. -¡Por Dios! ¡Escóndete!-

Inmediatamente una maldición asesina se dirigió hacia el y apenas le dio tiempo de volver a la seguridad del tronco.

-¡Que estabas pensando!- dijo Hermione respirando agitadamente.

Ron observó el pálido y preocupado rostro de la chica sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por preocuparla de esa manera.

-A veinte metros de nosotros a la izquierda donde hay una roca de un metro de altura.- susurró Ron. -Está desilusionado.-

-Entonces será mejor que actuemos rápido.- dijo Harry decidido.

Justó en ese momento el troncó que los estaba protegiendo comenzó a elevarse lentamente.

-Hechizo de levitación.- dijo Hermione.

En ese momento Susan levanto su varita y la apuntó a un arbusto seco que estaba junto a ellos.

-Accio arbusto.- dijo la chica arrancando la planta de raíz.

El matorral rodó casi hasta donde estaba ella.

-Incendio.- dijo a continuación prendiendo fuego a la planta.

Acto seguido la lanzó volando con su varita por encima del tronco hacia donde Ron había dicho que se encontraba el atacante.

La bola de fuego rodó a gran velocidad, incendiando hojas secas a su paso. Menos de un segundo después escucharon un quejido el tronco cayó produciendo un sonido sordo, y un Avada Kedabra salió disparado hacia ellos.

Ron debía reconocer que la chica tenía imaginación.

-Eso me ha dado una idea.- dijo el pelirrojo palmeando con su mano el tronco que les había servido de protección.

-Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-No creo que a Hagrid le guste esto.- dijo Hermione con algo de pena.

Inmediatamente los dos chicos apuntaron sus varitas al tronco y después de decir los hechizos correspondientes estaba ardiendo.

-¡Repulso!- gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

El árbol caído salio disparado hacia el lugar donde el arbusto de Susan ardía. La gigantesca antorcha se elevo formando un arco y cayo pesadamente lanzando astillas ardientes hacia todos lados.

Ron observó la escena por un segundo. Era imposible perder algún detalle aquí, todo estaba iluminado por la luz anaranjada de las llamas que se estaban expandiendo con bastante rapidez. Sin embargo no podía ver a Barty. Le habían lanzado suficiente como para que se quedara sin ganas de ir por ellos. Las llamas deberían hacer más fácil ver a alguien desilusionado, pero nada apareció.

-Tengo a Crouch.- dijo Susie.

-Entonces larguemos de aquí.- dijo Harry.

Ninguno se demoró en seguir la sugerencia del chico de Slytherin y comenzaron a correr con todas sus energías hacia el castillo. Ron se volteó varias veces esperando ver la silueta desilusionada de un hombre entre las llamas, pero nada paso. Pocos minutos después llegaron al borde del bosque pero no se detuvieron ahí, sino que siguieron corriendo rumbo al Hall de entrada del castillo.

Cuando estaban a unos cincuenta metros las puertas se abrieron y vieron la figura de Albus Dumbledore recortada contra las luces de las antorchas. Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros vieron que otros se habían sumado al director, entre ellos Sirius, Alex y sus jefes de casas y algunos alumnos. Ron notó que entre ellos no se encontraba el falso Ojoloco Moody.

-¡Merlín!- dijo la profesora Rydberg que se acercó a ellos con preocupación en el rostro. -¿Qué les sucedió?-

El que no estaba demasiado preocupado por ellos era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

-Creo que eso es evidente Alexandra.- dijo Severus Snape lentamente mientras observaba a los cuatro alumnos. -Hollín en el rostro y la ropa… varitas en la mano… Bosque Prohibido ardiendo…-

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Susan levitó el cuerpo inconciente de Barty Crouch frente a sus extremadamente sorprendidos profesores. Dumbledore tardo un segundo en reconocer el desalineado rostro que tenía frente a él.

Rápidamente le pidió a los jefes de casa que se aseguraran de que todos estuvieran dentro. En ese momento llegó la enfermera, atraída por el alboroto y al ver la forma inconciente de Barty Crouch empezó a atenderlo de inmediato.

A continuación se volvió hacia ellos en busca de una explicación a lo sucedido.

-Lo encontramos en el limite del bosque, pero no se encontraba nada bien.- dijo Hermione. -Justo cuando estábamos a punto de volver al castillo. Apareció desde el bosque y no desde las puertas de Hogwarts. Parecía haber estado allí por días.-

En ese momento Ron vio como Ojoloco se sumaba a los profesores. Se lo veía algo agitado pero parecía muy intrigado por lo sucedido.

Sabía que el mortífago no haría nada, no frente a Dumbledore tenía una misión y la llevaría a cabo sin delatarse. Y el tampoco lo haría, no lo maldeciría no antes de que cumpliera su función.

-Creo que el Señor Crouch ha perdido la razón.- dijo Susan. -Estaba hablando de manera incoherente, a personas que no estaba allí. Me confundió con mi tía Amelia, a Harry con su padre… y a un árbol con el hermano de Ron.-

El pelirrojo notó como el falso Ojoloco se relajaba imperceptiblemente.

-Dijo que había escapado de alguien y que necesitaba hablar con usted.- agregó Harry -Después alguien nos ataco. No pudimos verlo, pero conseguimos escapar.-

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio unos instantes meditando. Finalmente le pidió a Sirius y al falso Ojoloco que fueran al bosque a asegurarse que nadie más estuviera por allí y que intentaran detener el fuego.

En ese momento la enfermera se volvió al profesor Dumbledore.

-Voy a llevar al señor Crouch a la enfermería.- dijo la Madame Pomfrey seriamente. -Pero creo que necesitaremos enviarlo a San Mungo.-

-Muy bien.- respondió el Director. -En unos minutos estaré en la enfermería.-

Sin decir nada más la enfermera comenzó a levitar al hombre y se alejó del lugar.

-Alex…- dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la profesora de Runas. -¿Podrías acompañar a Harry, Ron Hermione y Susan a la enfermería?-

-Por supuesto.-dijo la mujer sonando preocupada.

Y sin más comenzaron a marchar a la enfermería. Pocos minutos después estaban sentados en unas camas bajo la vigilante mirada de la profesora de Runas. El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos esperando que Madame Pomfrey saliera de atrás del biombo donde estaba atendiendo a Barty Crouch.

-¡No puedo creer la cantidad de cosas que les suceden!- dijo Alexandra Rydberg cruzándose de brazos. -No quiero estar en el lugar de sus padres ni de Madame Bones. ¡Merlín!-

A continuación observó los rostros ennegrecidos de los chicos, las pequeñas heridas que tenían por todo el cuerpo y sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón.

-Voy a traerles unas toallas para que se limpien el rostro.- dijo maternalmente. -Y un poco de jugo…-

En ese momento Madame Pomfrey salio del biombo y se reunió con el profesor Dumbledore. Los cuatro chicos permanecieron en completo silencio esperando que hablara.

-La mente del señor Crouch está muy delicada.- dijo la enfermera sombríamente. -Ha estado sometido a la maldición Imperus y Cruciatus por demasiado tiempo. No puedo hacer nada por él. Quizás en San Mungo, pero no creo que pueda volver en si en meses… incluso es posible que no lo haga.-

-Entiendo…- dijo Dumbledore apesadumbrado. -Mantelo cómodo, arreglaremos su traslado lo antes posible. Permaneceré aquí, si no es inconveniente…-

Ron volvió su mirada al bosque prohibido y vio como las llamas lentamente, se extinguían. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por la satisfacción que lo invadía. Barty Crouch no podía hablar y el plan continuaba en marcha.

ooOooOoo

Hola a Todos!

Primero y principal disculpen la enorme demora. La verdad es que tuve unos cuantos asuntos que me mantuvieron alejado de la computadora. Estos meses fueron bastante complicados por la facultad, el trabajo y también tuvo el agregado de algunos problemas personales que no me permitieron dedicarle tiempo a los fics o a responder comentarios. Afortunadamente todo está solucionado y pude volver.

Estuve trabajando en este capitulo desde hace un par de semanas. Lamentablemente parece que cuanto más tiempo se está sin escribir más difícil es empezar y me vi muchas veces editando y releyendo para poder llegar a un resultado aceptable. Como pueden ver ya nos acercamos al final del año y después vendrá el quinto.

Agradesco mucho la paciencia y lamento no haber podido responder los comentarios pero voy a tratar de encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Bueno son las 2:40 y me voy a dormir

Saluditos

Salvatore


	53. La Tercera Prueba

Capitulo 53:

El cuarteto supero sin ningún problema los controles médicos de Madame Pomfrey. Y, menos de media hora después de haber regresado del Bosque Prohibido, los había enviado a sus salas comunes para que pudieran descansar en sus propias camas.

-Bueno…- dijo Susan mientras se quitaba restos de hollín del rostro con un pañuelo. -Ya tuvimos nuestro intento de asesinato anual… es más o menos la fecha en la que siempre ocurre.-

-Al menos no agregamos otra noche en la enfermería.- dijo Ron.

Los cuatro se encontraban caminando a lo largo de un corredor iluminado por antorchas. Por algunos de los ventanales podían ver el Bosque Prohibido sumido en una profunda oscuridad. Ya no quedaban restos de las llamas.

-Pero aun no ha terminado el torneo.- dijo Harry cuyo rostro también tenía manchas negruscas y continuó sonando cansado. -Pero todavía no sabemos porque metieron a John. Y sé que es estirar un poco las cosas, pero creo que todo esto de Crouch está relacionado con que John fuera forzado a entrar al torneo de los Tres Magos.-

-Por supuesto que lo está.- dijo Hermione sonando convencida. -El señor Crouch es uno de los máximos responsables del Torneo.-

Solo el sonido de sus pisadas y los murmullos de sus propias voces los acompañaban a medida que se desplazan por la planta baja del castillo. Ron notó en ese momento que todos sus amigos parecían agotados por el asunto.

-Es verdad…- dijo Susan. -Y Crouch sabía algo… y…-

Susan frunció el ceño como si estuviera meditando algo.

-¿Y?- dijo Harry sonando intrigado mientras observaba a su amiga.

La chica permaneció unos segundos más en silencio mientras sus pasos resonaban sobre el piso de granito. Finalmente, se volvió a Harry observándolo con sus ojos azules.

-¿Y de verdad me parezco tanto a mi tía?- dijo la pelirroja de Hufflepuff como si fuera un asunto de extrema importancia.

Harry rodó sus ojos y lanzó una carcajada.

-Muy graciosa Susie.- dijo el chico de Slytherin.

-¡Susie!- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el comentario de su amiga.

Ron simplemente estrujó a la chica de Hufflepuff con un brazo antes de despeinarla cariñosamente con su mano.

-Gracias por levantarnos el animo.- dijo Hermione. -Y particularmente, creo que pareces más a tu tía por el lado de tu madre. Pero quizás se te pega algo de la actitud. A mi me dicen que atiendo el teléfono exactamente igual que mi mamá.- En ese momento Hermione pareció percatarse de algo. -Por cierto… ¿hacia donde estamos yendo?-

-Ahora mismo hacia las cocinas.- dijo Harry como si fuera algo completamente lógico -No creo que sea una buena idea irse a dormir con el estomago vacío.-

Hermione dirigió sus ojos castaños a sus amigos no pareciendo estar de acuerdo con su idea.

-Estoy contigo Harry.- dijo Ron a tiempo que sentía que el estomago gruñía.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Susan levantando su mano.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a las cocinas por los desiertos corredores del castillo. Evidentemente, todos los alumnos habían vuelto a sus salas comunes. Al cabo de unos minutos los cuatro estaban entados en una pequeña mesa en las cocinas donde los elfos habían colocado grandes fuentes de comida para que los chicos pudieran comer.

Hermione por su parte les hizo saber que no estaba muy contenta con hacer trabajar tiempo extra.

-Ya es suficientemente malo que estén reducidos a la esclavitud como para que además deban trabajar tiempo extra.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw mientras permanecía sentada muy derecha con un gesto de desaprobación en el rostro.

-Hermione…- dijo Susie con todo el tacto que pudo. -Sé que es difícil de entender… pero a la mayoría les gusta.-

-¡Es porque no conocen otra cosa!- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw apenas controlándose. -Si supieran lo que es la libertad, los salarios, los sindicatos, los días libras, las vacaciones pagas… -

-Ahí vamos…- murmuró Ron a tiempo que daba cuenta de la comida que tenía frente a él.

Finalmente los cuatro se separaron para regresar a sus salas comunes. Ron acompañaba a Hermione a su sala común siempre que por alguna razón se quedaban después de hora. Y esta vez tampoco fue la excepción. Pero, era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo sin la compañía de Susie o Harry para hacer las cosas menos incomodas.

-Entonces…- dijo Hermione después de haber recorrido la mitad del camino en completo silencio. -El señor Crouch parece ser una de las claves de todo esto…-

Ron demoró un par de segundos en responder, pero los pasos de ambos se encargaron de llenar el vacío.

-Así parece…- dijo Ron mientras miraba hacia adelante.

Hermione observó durante unos instantes el rostro de Ron, mientras este miraba hacia el frente, esperando algunas palabras más que no llegaron. Inevitablemente sintió como la desesperanza la invadía y volvió su mirada hacia adelante.

-¿C…crees que John pueda superar la tercera prueba?- preguntó Hermione al cabo de unos largos minutos.

-Por supuesto que lo hará.- dijo Ron con seguridad.

El pelirrojo sabía que Barty Crouch Junior se encargaría de que su amo obtuviera la sangre que necesitaba para volver definitivamente al mundo de los vivos.

Nuevamente el ruido ensordecedor de sus pasos sobre el suelo de granito lleno el vacío dejado por las palabras.

-Solo esperemos que todo salga bien.- agregó Ron. -Dentro de lo mal que pueda salir.-

-Por supuesto que todo saldrá bien.- dijo Hermione con convicción pero dejando escapar cierta inseguridad en su tono de voz. -Es solo que… algo en todo esto no me agrada. Creo que Harry y Susie sienten lo mismo.-

Ron dirigió sus ojos azules a los castaños de Hermione. Ese color que le recordaba a cosas hogareñas: A navidades, a frutas secas, a sus hijos… a pesar que ninguno había heredado el color de ojos de su madre.

-Todo saldrá bien Hermione.- dijo Ron con voz vacía a tiempo que volvía su mirada al frente.

En ese momento sus ojos reconocieron la forma del águila que daba acceso a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Habían llegado a su destino. Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante unos incómodos instantes.

-Será mejor que siga mi camino, hacia la torre.- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro.

La chica de Ravenclaw observó a Ron con algo de tristeza y añoranza.

-Te veré mañana Ron.- dijo finalmente Hermione.

Ron esbozó una simple sonrisa, dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia la torre de Gryffindor sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Pocos minutos después Ron le dijo la contraseña a la señora Gorda y entro a la sala común de Gryffindor. Lo que no esperaba era ver tantas personas esperándolo. Estaban John, Ginny, los gemelos, Neville, Violet, Dean, Seamus; además de Parvati, Pansy, Lavender y algunos de sus compañeros del club de duelo.

-Tienes bastante que explicar Ron.- dijo Ginny adelantándose.

Ron abrazó a su hermana y la dejó con los pies en el aire un par de segundos.

-¿Te enviaron a ti a interrogarme porque creen que te tengo miedo?- preguntó Ron mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

-No te tengo miedo.- dijo Ron sonando cansado. -Eres adorable, Enana.-

El pelirrojo bajó a su hermana y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones.

-Y para los que quieren saber.- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. -Con Harry y las chicas incendiamos el Bosque Prohibido. Solo para poder salvarnos de una horrible muerte.-

-Eso fue sencillo…- dijo Neville frunciendo el ceño. -Aunque la verdad que no me sorprende.-

Su amigo no sonaba sorprendido, de echo, ninguno de los presentes lo parecía.

-Para nada…- dijo Pansy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Se encuentra bien mi hermano?- preguntó Violet pareciendo preocupada. John pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica de una manera muy fraternal.

-Sí está bien.- respondió el pelirrojo. -Madame Pomfrey dijo que ninguno de nosotros necesitaba pasar tiempo en la enfermería.-

Violet se acomodó el pañuelo que cubría su cuello pareciendo bastante aliviada de saber que su hermano estaba bien. Ron, por su parte, estaba bastante agradecido de que la chica no se sonrojara al hablar con él.

-Harry siempre cae bien parado, Vi.- dijo John estrujando el hombro de su hermana menor. -Recuerda que el año pasado se las arregló para atrapar la Snitch mientras caía de su escoba y con un enjambre de dementores rondando.-

Al día siguiente ya se había corrido el rumor de lo sucedido, incluso la parte de que Susan, Harry, Ron y Hermione, habían encontrado a Barty Crouch. Las versiones variaban pero una de las más aceptadas era que el señor Crouch había llegado al colegio sufriendo de un estado mental alterado y había incendiado parte del bosque y que los chicos avisaron a las autoridades del colegio.

Pero los rumores sobre lo que había sucedido en el Bosque Prohibido duraron poco tiempo. La atención del colegio se volvió hacia lo que estaba sucediendo en el campo de Quidditch.

Ron se mantuvo atento a todo lo que sucedía en el castillo. Estaba demasiado cerca de su objetivo como para que algo sucediera. Afortunadamente, el falso ojo loco estaba cumpliendo con su papel a la perfección. Y, el hecho de que Barty Crouch padre, estuviera en San Mungo con pocas esperanzas de recuperarse a mediano plazo ayudaba enormemente.

John por su parte esperaba estoicamente que llegara la tercera prueba.

-No veo el momento que termine esta farsa.- dijo el niño que vivió mientras caminaba junto al resto de sus compañeros de casa por uno de los corredores de Hogwarts.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Lavender tomando su mano entre las suyas y agregó sonando molesta. -Solo lamento que hayas terminado metido en esto en primer lugar.-

-Yo también.- dijo John sonando cansado. -Al menos con el club de duelo de Sirius estoy mejor preparado.-

-El profesor Black es genial.- dijo Pansy. -Algunas de las cosas que nos enseña pueden parecer tontas pero son muy útiles, como esquivar una maldición. Es tan eficaz como levantar un escudo o mejor incluso.-

-Claro que lo es.- dijo Ron.

-Por cierto han notado lo bien que se llevan el profesor Black y la profesora Rydberg.- agregó Parvati con un tono demasiado chismoso para el gusto del pelirrojo.

-¡Sí!- dijeron las chicas del grupo.

-Se han dado cuenta de cómo se miran los dos.- dijo Lavender.

-Creo que se ha enganchado una buena.- dijo Neville. -Mi madre es su compañera en el departamento de Aurores y siempre se estaba quejando de las citas que se conseguía. Pero ahora parece de lo más sorprendida.-

-Es bueno ver que Sirius encontró a alguien.- dijo Ron sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Y era mejor todavía ver que alguien que en su mundo había llevado una vida tan terrible aquí tenía una perspectiva mucho mejor.

Después del desayuno Ron se dirigió a sus clases sin tener oportunidad de cruzar palabra con sus amigos. Al finalizar la tarde Ron se dirigía a la sala común cuando se cruzó con John el chico parecía estar algo pálido. A su lado venía Lavender cargando dos mochilas y pareciendo muy preocupada.

-¿Estás bien John?- dijo la chica. -Por un momento me preocupaste… y la profesora Trelawney dijo que habías tenido una premonición… algunas pueden ser dolorosas.-

-Se que admiras a ese viejo murciélago.- dijo John algo adolorido mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su frente. -Pero eso no fue una premonición… ni una profecía, ni nada de eso… tengo que ver a Dumbledore.-

Ron sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido, acomodó el peso de su mochila sobre su hombro y se acercó a John.

-Creo que sería mejor que fueras a la enfermería.- dijo la antigua novia de Ron. -Te ves demasiado pálido.-

-He estado peor…- dijo John esbozando una sonrisa infame.

En ese momento el niño que vivió se percató de la presencia de Ron.

-Necesitas ver a Dumbledore, te acompañare.- dijo Ron simplemente. -Y no haré preguntas.-

-Genial…- dijo John sonando cansado. -Larguemos de aquí.-

Los tres comenzaron a caminar.

-Por cierto…- dijo John. -Gracias por lo que hiciste Lavender.-

Ron observó a John primero y a su antigua novia después.

-Les lanzó una maldición a Crabbe y Goyle allá atrás, por burlarse de que me veo un poco pálido.- explicó el niño que vivió.

-Eso les pasa por no callarse la boca.- dijo la chica pareciendo molesta.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí…- dijo John cuando estuvieron frente a la gárgola que resguardaba la entrada.

-Habla con Dumbledore.- dijo Lavender y agregó firmemente. -Pero después iras a la enfermería.-

-Lo haré…- dijo John mansamente mientras tomaba su mochila.

La antigua novia de Ron dio media vuelta y se alejó rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. John la observó alejarse y al cabo de unos segundos se volvió hacia el pelirrojo.

-Mi cicatriz me dolió.- dijo John haciendo una mueca. -Sé que suena como una locura.-

Ron observó al niño que vivó esperando que continuara.

-En realidad decir que solo me dolió es un poco simplón… es…- John parecía a punto de decir algo pero finalmente se contuvo. -El profesor Dumbledore me dijo una vez que cicatrices como estas son un poco complicadas… recuerdo que me dolió en nuestro primer año cuando Voldemort estaba en la cabeza de Quirrel… y también la noche que Harry lo convirtió en cenizas a ese idiota.-

Los voces lejanas de los estudiantes llenaron el silencio.

-Siniestro ¿no?- dijo John negando con la cabeza mientras formaba una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Ron no sabía muy bien que decirle al muchacho. La verdad es que Harry en su mundo había sufrido enormemente los vistazos que tenía de la mente de Voldemort.

-Recuerda que no debes guardártelo.- dijo Ron palmeando el hombro del chico. -Tienes gente que te quiere.- y agregó después de unos segundos. -Y no me refiero a Lavender.-

John no pudo evitar reír.

-Créeme que me sorprendió esa chica.- dijo John. -Sabes lo que le gusta adivinación… estaba más preocupada por como estaba que por saber si había visto algo.-

Ron no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Sabía que tan lejos podía llegar Lavender, aunque hasta ahora se había comportado bastante bien.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tienes a tu familia.- dijo Ron. -Tus padres, Harry y un montón de personas que se preocupan por ti y te quieren. Y no te dejaran solo.-

Era lo mejor que podía decirle. El tenía un hijo y quería que siempre recurriera a él si tenía algún problema. Aunque no lo hiciera demasiado seguido.

-Es verdad…- dijo John no pareciendo muy convencido. -Creo que lo mejor será hable con Dumbledore ¿Cuál crees que sea la contraseña?-

-¿Pastillas de limón?- dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

Nada sucedió.

-Tarta de calabaza.- dijo John tentativamente.

Tampoco sucedió nada esta vez.

Los dos siguieron intentando diferentes dulces. Hasta que, finalmente, se abrió con "cucurucho de cucarachas".

-Dumbledore tiene imaginación.- dijo John sorprendido y agregó volviéndose a Ron. -Nos vemos después Ron.-

Sin más el niño que vivió comenzó a subir los escalones que conducían al despacho del director.

Esa noche al llegar a la sala común Ron encontró a John en su habitación. El chico parecía pensativo.

-¿Hablaste con Dumbledore?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Hablé con él.- dijo John. -No parecía demasiado sorprendido… Parece que… Voldemort se está volviendo más fuerte. Mi cicatriz lo detecta.-

Ron lanzó un suspiro.

-En algún momento iba a tener que pasar.- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo. -Desde que apareció en primer año ha estado intentando volver.-

-Sí.- dijo John simplemente y agregó después de unos instantes. -Pero eso no es todo…-

Ron observó al niño que vivió esperando que continuara.

-El ministro Fudge estaba con él cuando llegue.- dijo John. -El sujeto se está comportando como un idiota. No quiere darse por enterado de que algo muy malo sucedió con el señor Crouch.-

-Eso no me sorprende.- dijo Ron rodando sus ojos. -Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente bien para el ministro. No quiere ver problemas mientras esté a cargo del ministerio.-

Pero John todavía tenía más información.

-Pero eso no es todo.- dijo John. -Vi unos recuerdos en un pensadero… mientras Dumbledore no estaba. Eran sobre unos viejos juicios después de la caida de Voldemort. Uno era sobre Ludo Bagman, el sujeto le estuvo pasando información a un mortifago. Parece que no es el cuchillo más afilado del juego, lo dejaron ir así nada más. Crouch lo quería enviar a Azkaban… yo también lo hubiera hecho… solo por ser tan estupido. Pero el otro de los recuerdos…-

John hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Afuera podían escucharse pasos de otros alumnos que se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

-Era sobre el juicio a Karkarov, era un mortifago. Vendió a unos cuantos para poder salir de Azkaban. El último era sobre el hijo de Crouch, cuando lo mandaron a la cárcel.- dijo el hermano de Harry. -Y…-

Pero John lo que sea que John pensaba decir, no lo dijo.

-Creo que esas son las opciones que Dumbledore maneja sobre quien pudo haber metido mi nombre en el Cáliz.- dijo el hermano de Harry observando a Ron con sus ojos castaños. -Y creo que también está convencido de que el asunto del hijo de Crouch tiene algo que ver.-

Ron sabía que John estaba en lo cierto pero no podía decir nada sobre lo que ya sabía. No podía decirle que Barty Crouch Jr era el que había metido su nombre en el Cáliz. Debería enterarse por si mismo cuando el mortífago fuera desenmascarado al terminar el torneo. Para ese entonces, la verdadera guerra habría comenzado.

Las cosas siguieron bastante tranquilas los siguientes días. Las clases continuaron con normalidad, como era de esperarse. Era sabido que la prueba final estaba próxima pero, las autoridades del Torneo no iban a revelar aún cuando sería.

-Parece que hay que aguantarse unos días más.- dijo Harry a sus amigos.

Los cuatro se encontraban frente al lago, sentados sobre un tronco caído. Ya hacia suficiente temperatura durante el día como para dejar de lado el sweater del colegio y arremangarse las mangas de las camisas. Para acompañarse habían llevado unos termos con té.

-No falta tanto.- dijo Susan aflojando su corbata amarilla y negra. -No creo que demore más de una semana.-

-No queda demasiado tiempo de clases.- agregó Hermione. -Los examenes finales son esta semana, solo nos queda esperar por los resultados.-

Ron por su parte observaba hacia el lago en silencio. Debía hacer las cosas bien, era importante que lo hiciera. Si todo salía como esperaba las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. Aunque la verdad es que no creía que lo fueran demasiado. Solo podía cargarse a los Horrcruxes y conseguir que Voldemort fuera mortal nuevamente.

Sin embargo a partir de ahí las cosas se complicaban. Según la profecía, John debía derrotar a Voldemort. Sin embargo Harry tenía la varita hermana de la de Voldemort. Lo que ubicaba a su amigo como el que tenía las mejores oportunidades para inutilizar a Voldemort en un combate.

-¡Rooon!- escuchó decir a Susan.

-¿Qué?- dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

-Estás demasiado distraído.- dijo Susie.

-Lo lamento…- dijo Ron. -Estaba pensando… ya saben en el torneo y todo eso.-

En realidad debería estar pensando en el torneo. Su plan era simple: conseguirse la capa de invisibilidad de John meterse en el laberinto y utilizar un par de hechizos desagradables pero muy útiles que había conocido de su tiempo de auror. Sería interesante ver el resultado.

En ese momento vio que, caminando desde el castillo, se acercaba su hermana Ginny.

-¡Ginny!- dijo Harry sonriendo feliz.

Inmediatamente el chico del cabello azabache se puso de pie y se acercó para besar a su novia.

-Hola Harry.- dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente.

-Genial que viniste.- el chico del cabello azabache tomando a su novia suavemente por sus hombros. -Estaba con los chicos tomando un poco de té.-

La hermana de Ron observó donde se encontraba en el grupo. Susan le sonrió y levanto su taza levemente.

-Veo que no la están pasando mal.- dijo Ginny. -Y me gustaría traer mejores noticias. Pero, Skeeter escribió otro articulo.-

El rostro de Harry cambio de expresión rápidamente.

-¿Qué escribió esa arpía?- dijo Harry tensamente.

-Nada demasiado agradable.- dijo Ginny levantando en su mano para mostrar una copia del diario el profeta.

Ginny se sentó junto a Harry, Ron, Susan y Hermione. A continuación le paso el periódico a Harry que leyó en voz alta todo lo que decía. Cuando terminó lo arrojó al suelo molesto.

-No puede dejar en paz a mi familia.- dijo el chico del cabello azabache.

-¿Qué es eso de que tuvo un ataque?- preguntó Hermione observando a Harry intrigada.

-Le dolió la cicatriz.- respondió Harry. -Cuando Voldemort empieza a hacer algo le duele.-

Hermione parecía mucho más intrigada ahora que antes de la explicación de Harry. Pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Lo bueno…- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw. -Es que ya confirmé como es que se las arregla para escuchar conversaciones. Porque, de la manera que lo cuenta en su articulo, solo pudo estar presente personalmente.-

-Lo que no entiendo es como lo hace…- dijo Susan molesta. -Es evidente consiguió la manera de estar presente y que nadie lo note.-

Y agregó después de unos segundos.

-Y tampoco tu me dices como lo hace.- continuó la chica de Hufflepuff señalando a su amiga con su dedo. -¡Esa desgraciada me hizo ver como una mujerzuela!-

-A mi también.- dijo Hermione. -Y es importante que pueda mantener esto en secreto mientras preparo alguna forma de atraparla con las manos en la masa. No creo que pueda leer mi mente pero si digo mis planes…-

-Sé mala Hermie. Como nunca lo fuiste.- dijo Susan entrecerrando sus ojos. -Repito: Como nunca lo fuiste.-

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y observó a la castaña como si no le sorprendiera que pudiera ser mala. Afortunadamente la chica de Ravenclaw no se percató de esto.

Finalmente llegó el día de la tercera prueba. Desde temprano en la mañana todo el colegio no hacía otra cosa más que hablar sobre lo que sucedería. Los gemelos habían estado tomando algunas apuestas. Los favoritos para llegar a alzarse con el titulo de campeón eran Cedric, John y Viktor Krum. Fleur no había terminado en una buena posición en la segunda prueba y era casi descartada.

Ron se encontraba observando por la ventana de su habitación. El sol se dirigía lentamente hacia el oeste, y la prueba se realizaría durante el atardecer. A pocos pasos de él se encontraba John sentado en su cama pareciendo nervioso. Alrededor de él se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros de habitación.

-Esto está reñido John.- dijo Fred. -Pero nosotros tenemos fe en ti…-

-Sin duda tienes estilo.- dijo George.

Ron no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber cual de sus hermanos hablaba. Los tenían la misma voz pero ciertos detalles los delataban.

-Ni Krum, ni Diggory tienen posibilidades.- dijo Neville pareciendo confiado de las habilidades de John.

-Espero que no jueguen sucio.- dijo el niño que vivió y agregó tras hacer una pausa. -Debería ir bajando…-

Todos se pusieron de pie junto a John excepto Ron, que se demoró unos instantes más. Finalmente bajo las escaleras siguiendo a sus amigos. Cuando llegó al Hall principal vio que encontró a algunas de las personas que estaba buscando: Susan, que se encontraba acompañada por su novio; Hermione y Ginny.

-Te tardaste un poco Ronnie.- dijo Susie.

Generalmente Hermione se quejaba de su falta de puntualidad. Pero en este caso mantuvo sus labios bien cerrados.

-Solo un poco.- dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente. -No quería olvidar nada.-

A pocos pasos de ellos se encontraban los Potter. James, Lily, Harry y Violet acompañando a John. Podía ver que los padres del chico se encontraban algo nerviosos, pero se mantenían bastante compuestos.

-Me sorprende que no estés con Harry Enana.- dijo Ron observando a su hermana.

La pelirroja enrojeció ligeramente.

-Harry quería que fuera…- dijo Ginny. -Pero… debo reconocer que me dio un poquito de miedo… además los padres de Harry tienen cosas más importantes que pensar que en presentaciones.-

Ron no pudo menos que sonreír. Ahora su hermana sabría lo que era tener una suegra en este mundo.

-Igualmente Lavender tampoco está allí.- dijo Ginny. -Creo que ella estaba más asustada… dijo algo de preparar un cartel con el nombre de John y se fue antes de que llegaran los Potter.-

El tono el que dijo los Potter era como si fueran personas con las que tuviera que andarse con cuidado.

-Tienes que conocer a mis padres.- dijo Justin observando a Susie. -Se que eres valiente.-

Susan pareció palidecer un poco.

-Tienes que conocer a mi tía.- dijo Susan observando al chico. -Puede ser terrible, debo advertirte.-

-Mejor dejemos eso de las presentaciones para más adelante.- dijo Justin.

-Trato hecho.- dijo Susie riendo y pasando su brazo por la cintura del chico.

En ese momento notó que James Potter observaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Decía algo al resto de su familia y a continuación se acercó.

-Hola chicos.- dijo el hombre afablemente.

-Buenas tardes señor Potter.- dijeron todos al unísono.

James sonrío afablemente a todos y pareció notar a Ginny. Pero no hizo cometarios de que supiera que estaba saliendo con su hijo. Parecía que el hombre le estaba dando la oportunidad a Harry de que hiciera las presentaciones formales. Pero, inmediatamente volcó su atención a Susan.

-¿Cómo has estado Susie?- dijo James dándole un abrazo a la chica de Hufflepuff.

-Hola James.- dijo Susan alegremente.

-Tu tía te manda saludos. ¡Por Merlin que grande que estás!- dijo el hombre paternalmente. -¿Cuándo creciste tanto? Lo que pasa es que ya no vienes a visitarnos tanto como antes. Sabes que nos encanta tenerte por casa.-

Ron sabía exactamente hacia donde iba la conversación.

-Lo sé James.- dijo Susan sonriendo. -Lily siempre dice que es más divertido con más chicas.-

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo el padre de Harry. -Yo te enseñe a volar tu primera escoba de verdad junto con los chicos. Eras la única que me prestaba atención.-

-Harry y John también prestaban atención.- dijo Susan sonriendo. -Solo eran un poco testarudos.-

-Lo siguen siendo- dijo James que en ese momento pareció reparar en la presencia de Justin.

-Quizás aquí esta la razón por la que no tienes tanto tiempo.- dijo James observando al muchacho seriamente. -Vas a presentarme a este muchacho Susie.-

Justin se veía algo pálido.

-Oh por supuesto.- dijo Susan pareciendo no percatarse de los nervios del chico y feliz de poder presentarlos. -El es Justin Finch-Fletchley, mi novio.-

-Encantado señor Potter.- dijo Justin formalmente.

Ron casi sentía pena por su compañero. Pero entendía a James, el había visto a esa niña desde que tenía apenas edad para caminar. Y debería considerar que recaía en él la tarea de hacer traspirar un poco al chico.

-Auror James Potter.- lo corrigió el padre de Harry.

-Un… un gusto conocerlo señor.- dijo Justin a tiempo que le ofrecía una mano temblorosa.

James observó la mano unos largos segundos, levantó una ceja y finalmente la tomó con seguridad.

-Es una chica genial con la que estás saliendo.- dijo James observándolo fijamente. -Cercana a la familia… Se podría decir que soy una especie de tío. Entiendes lo que digo.-

-Claro que si señor Potter.- dijo Justin y agregó al cabo de unos segundos sacando un poco de coraje de vaya a saber uno donde. -Sé que es una chica genial y estoy muy contento de que me haya dado una oportunidad.-

-Bien.- dijo James a tiempo que le tiraba una mirada que decía "Estoy observándote muchacho."

-Creo que volveré con Lily y los chicos.- dijo James pareciendo satisfecho con la palidez que había conseguido en el rostro de Justin. -Nos vemos después de que termine todo esto.-

Sin agregar nada más dio media vuelta y volvió con su esposa e hijos.

-Eso fue… interesante.- dijo Justin aflojándose el cuello de su camisa y agregó volviéndose a Susie. -¿Cuándo quieres que conozca a tu tía?-

Ron no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Estoy un poco asustada de que puede llegar a hacer papá.- dijo Hermione y agregó rápidamente. -No es que quiera presentar ningún chico… no hay ningún chico. Pero en el futuro seguramente… quiero decir que tengo esperanzas.- Hermione hizo una pausa pareciendo querer reordenar sus ideas. -Es un padre genial y es muy simpático, y le caen muy bien todos mis amigos.-

-Tranquila Herms.- dijo Susie estrujando a su amiga. -Todo saldrá bien.-

La chica de Ravenclaw esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada pero observó a su amiga con sus ojos castaños pareciendo algo dubitativa.

Pero Ron no vio la mirada de la que sería su futura esposa ya que estaba preocupado por el padre de Hermione, le recordaba demasiado a él. Y podía asegurar que quien sea que trajera su Rosie pasaría por algo mucho peor que lo que James había hecho con Justin, y sería creativo. Pero rápidamente, y con algo de pesar, se obligo a no pensar en cosas que quizás nunca vería.

-Yo debo ir a saludar a Lily.- dijo Susan. -Me sentiría terriblemente culpable si no lo hiciera ¿Alguien más quiere venir?-

-Suficientes presentaciones para mi.- dijo Justin.

-Cobarde.- susurró Susan a su novio.

-Yo creo que les daré un poco más de tiempo en familia…- dijo Ginny observando a los Potter con sus ojos castaños.

-No te preocupes Enana.- dijo Ron dándole un abrazo a su hermana que la dejó con los pies colgando. -Les encantaras, eres adorable.-

-Gracias Ron.- dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

Cuando Ginny volvió a posar sus pies sobre el piso de granito. Susan, Hermione y Ron se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los Potter.

-Estaremos en las tribunas esperando que salgas.- dijo Lily a su hijo. -Estamos muy orgullosos de cómo estás tomando las cosas.-

-Lo hará bien.- dijo Violet decidida.

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo Harry. -Es mi hermano, tiene que saber un par de cosas de cómo sobrevivir.-

El comentario arrancó un par de sonrisas en la familia.

-No creas que estamos muy contentos con tus actividades extracurriculares.- dijo Lily observando a su hijo seriamente con sus ojos verdes.

-No puedes escapar hermano.- dijo John palmeando el hombro de su hermano. -La verdad es que me quedo con ese laberinto antes que con la furia de mama.-

Lily levantó una ceja pero no pudo evitar parecer entretenida. En ese momento repararon en la presencia de los tres chicos.

-Como están chicos.- los saludo Lily sonriendo y agregó dirigiéndose a Susie. -Espero que James no se haya comportado como un troll con tu novio Susie.-

-Por quien me tomas Lily, cariño.- se defendió el padre de Harry.

-Parece que todos son cómicos en esta familia.- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Son mis genes.- dijo James satisfecho.

-Lo sé.- dijo Lily simulando una voz resignada.

Los chicos observaron entretenidos el intercambio entre los padres de Harry. Evidentemente los ánimos se habían distendido bastante. Ron no pudo evitar notar nuevamente que eran una linda familia, con padres preocupados por sus hijos, y entre Harry, John y Violet había una relación fraternal muy sólida. Sin duda, era lo que Harry siempre había querido en su mundo.

-Todos estamos algo nerviosos por el torneo.- dijo Hermione. -Pero yo creo que son más importantes los exámenes.- y agregó tras una pausa. -Estoy algo preocupada… ¿Qué tal si…?-

-Te irá bien Hermione.- dijeron todos sus amigos al unísono.

La chica de Ravenclaw se sonrojo un poco.

-He visto tus exámenes de años pasados Hermione.- dijo Violet mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos redondeados. -Son muy buenos, no hay razón para pensar que sean diferentes.-

Hermione no parecía muy convencida.

-No me gusta confiarme…- dijo la chica acomodándose un poco su indómito cabello castaño.

-Lo sabemos…- dijeron al unísono todos los chicos consiguiendo que Hermione enrojeciera nuevamente.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban sobre el piso de granito. Ron se volteó y vio caminar hacia ellos a una muy nerviosa Lavender Brown.

-Buenas tardes señor y señora Potter.- dijo la chica y agregó volviéndose a John. -Quería desearte suerte antes de la prueba… había pocas posibilidades de que nos viéramos antes y no quería perder la oportunidad.-

Lily fijo sus ojos verdes en los azules de la compañera de Ron.

-Y a quien tenemos aquí…- dijo la madre de Harry seriamente.

Lavender palideció. Hermione y Susan cruzaron una mirada pero no dijeron nada.

-Mamá… papá.- dijo John observando a sus padres. -Les presento a Lavender Brown, estamos saliendo desde el baile… les había contado en las cartas.-

-Claro, por supuesto.- dijo Lily rápidamente en un tono que al pelirrojo le recordó mucho a su propia madre cuando Bill había llevado a Fleury a la madriguera.

Ron no estaba seguro de haber hecho bien en darle esperanzas a Ginny.

-Encantado de conocerte Lavender.- dijo James sonriendo afablemente.

-Encantada de conocerlo señor Potter y a usted también señora Potter.- dijo Lavender amablemente aunque parecía sentir sus pasos algo inseguros. -Estaba esperando poder conocerlos desde hace tiempo… pero me parece mejor que deje que pasen algo de tiempo con John.-

-Está bien Lavender.- dijo John pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. -No son tan malos como parecen.- y agregó dirigiéndose a sus padres. -Me estuvo ayudando a practicar algunos hechizos. El otro día Crabbe quiso pasarse de listo y le lanzó una maldición de granos purulentos muy buena.-

Lavender esbozó una sonrisa.

-No me sorprende.- dijo Susan. -Lavender es bastante buena en defensa, siempre nos da problemas en el club de duelo.-

La antigua novia de Ron le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a Susie. Ron estaba muy sorprendido. Pero, en este mundo, Lavender era amiga de Pansy, que era una chica mucho menos emocional, por decirlo de alguna manera, quizás se le había pegado un poco. Aunque solo era una teoría.

-No lo creo…- dijo la chica mansamente. -Ustedes son mucho mejores… y debería irme.- y agregó volviéndose a John. -Ya sabes, no importa que ganes.-

Y tras despedirse brevemente del grupo se alejó hacía la salida. Harry por su parte, se veía un poco preocupado. Seguramente estaba pensado en que sucedería cuando llevara a Ginny a casa de sus padres.

-Creo que deberíamos ir saliendo.- dijo John finalmente. -La tercera prueba está por comenzar.-

El grupo fue caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch bajo la tenue luz del atardecer. El césped había vuelto a crecer desde hacía un par de semanas y, una suave y fresca brisa soplaba desde el oeste. El camino hacía el campo estaba bastante concurrido ya que todavía faltaba que llegaran una buena cantidad de alumnos.

Los Potter se dirigieron al palco reservado para los padres, los profesores y las autoridades del ministerio. John, por su parte, fue hacia la carpa que estaba reservada para los campeones.

-Yo iré con mis amigos.- dijo Violet despidiéndose de su hermano. -Nos vemos después de la prueba.-

Los cuatro vieron a la hermana de Harry alejarse pero antes de que pudieran ponerse en marcha apareció Ginny acompañada nada más y nada menos que por su hermano mayor, Bill Weasley.

-Mira a quien encontré Ron.- dijo su hermana.

-¡Bill!- dijo Ron sorprendido mientras abrazaba a su hermano. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Gringgots envió algo desde Egipto… y creí que era una buena oportunidad para visitarlos.- dijo el mayor de los Weasley. -Ya sabes, ver que tal andas cuidando de Ginny.-

Harry pareció tensarse ligeramente. Y tenía razones, parecía que el día estaba condenado a ser una sucesión de amenazas de familiares.

-¡Bill!- dijo la pelirroja enrojeciendo ligeramente.

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Ron vio pasar a Fleur junto a su madre y su hermana, Gabrielle. Y la chica no se preocupó por disimular que estaba echándole miraditas a Bill.

-Esa descarada.- dijo Ginny observando a su futura cuñada sin mucho aprecio.

-Está tan pagada de si misma.- dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo único bueno es que ya se larga de una vez.- dijo Hermione observando sin mucho cariño a la chica mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra. -La tuve que aguantar todo el año en mi mesa.-

Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada y rodaron sus ojos. Parecía que el mismo efecto que tenía en los hombres, lo tenía de manera opuesta en las mujeres.

Fleur no le prestó la más mínima atención a las miradas de desprecio de las tres chicas. Y continuó su camino no sin antes de mirar nuevamente a Bill.

El hermano de Ron estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue acallado rápidamente por su hermana.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo Bill.- dijo Ginny molesta observando a su hermano con sus ojos castaños.

Su hermano simplemente lanzó una carcajada y pasó su mano sobre el cabello de la pelirroja.

-Iré a la tribuna de los profesores.- dijo finalmente el mayor de los Weasley. -Ya que estoy aquí voy a ver como termina el torneo. Nos vemos después chicos.-

Ron observó a su hermano seguir el mismo camino que los padres de Harry habían tomado momentos antes.

Muy bien, había llegado el momento de actuar.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Ron?- preguntó Hermione sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Ron observó a Hermione durante unos largos instantes antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Vayan ustedes…- dijo el pelirrojo observando a la chica de Ravenclaw. -Yo los seguiré en unos minutos.-

Hermione lo observó pareciendo estar preocupada por él. Pero no agregó nada más simplemente asintió y se dirigió a donde Harry, Susie y Ginny la esperaban. Ron aguardó a que se fueran… Hermione no sabia que de alguna forma lo estaría ayudando. Finalmente se dirigió sigilosamente a la carpa de los concursantes. Sin duda sería algo difícil acercarse a John.

El pelirrojo se metió debajo de una de las tribunas, una vez que se aseguró que nadie lo veía se desilusiono. Pero, para mayores precauciones sacó de su bolsillo algo que había tomado sin permiso, la capa de invisibilidad de John.

-Bueno…- dijo Ron. -Se que no soy tu legitimo dueño pero deberás ayudarme hoy. Si John supiera toda la historia no tendría ningún problema.-

Una vez que estuvo cubierto con la capa Ron salio de su escondite y aguardo pacientemente detrás de la carpa de los campeones. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar los murmullos incesantes de los alumnos en las tribunas.

-Estaremos haciendo una ronda por la parte exterior del laberinto.- escucho decir a la profesora McGonagall desde adentro de la carpa. -Si tienen dificultades y quieren que los rescaten deben lanzar chispas rojas con sus varitas, y uno de nosotros ira por ustedes ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido.- escuchó decir Ron a varias voces.

En ese momento escuchó otra voz, en este caso era un hombre.

-Entonces no demores más.- dijo Ludo Bagman con voz alegre. -Todos están esperando que comience la prueba.-

Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué estaba tan alegre. Estaba a un paso de ser despellejado vivo por los Duendes si no pagaba lo que debía. Y sabía que no se andaban con vueltas esos sujetos.

El pelirrojo esperó unos segundos más y escucho como la multitud se alzaba en gritos de apoyo o de abucheo a medida que salían los diferentes campeones. En ese momento escucho la voz de Bagman amplificada por un hechizo sonorus.

-¡Damas y caballeros!- dijo el hombre -va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones…-

Bagman comenzó a recordar las puntuaciones de los diferentes campeones. Hubo estallidos de aplausos para John y Cedric, que estaban empatados. Bastantes para Krum y muchos menos para Fleur.

-En esta tercera prueba se decidirá el orden de entrada de los campeones de acuerdo a la cantidad de puntos que hayan recibido en las dos pruebas anteriores.- prosiguió el hombre. -En este caso los primeros en ingresar serán John y Cedric, que lo harán cuando suene el silbato.-

Ron salió de su escondite y lentamente caminó sobre la hierba buscando en todo momento tener a la vista la espalda de Dumbledore y de ojo loco. Habían bastantes personas presentes. Dumbledore, McGonagall, el falso Ojo Loco…

Esta era la peor parte, contaba con que Barty Crouch estuviera más preocupado por el torneo que por él deambulando. El hechizo que había utilizado para desilusionarse era algo nuevo, Hermione lo había inventado… el ojo no tenía oportunidad. Pero de cualquier manera necesitaba la capa, no era perfecto y era fácil darse cuenta donde había alguien si se estaba demasiado cerca.

-¡Tres!… ¡Dos!…- dijo Ludo antes de hacer la correspondiente pausa exagerada. -¡Uno!-

El silbato sonó fuertemente. John y Cedric se lanzaron al laberinto. Ron se lanzó detrás de John con todo el sigilo que le fue posible. Si se acababa el hechizo estaba perdido.

Ni bien entró al laberinto la cantidad de luz descendió notablemente. Los altos setos proyectaban gruesas sombras en los senderos, que combinados con la luz del atardecer formaban una tenue penumbra que volvía la visión más difícil. El sonido de las voces de la multitud disminuyó vertiginosamente a cada paso que daban hasta que todo estuvo sumido en un profundo silencio.

John sacó una varita y susurró un lumos.

Ron escuchó el silbato de Bagman sonar una segunda vez para indicar que Krum entrara al laberinto.

El camino que había escogido John parecía completamente Desierto, Ron lo siguió a una distancia prudencial. Giró a la derecha y corrió, sosteniendo la varita por encima de la cabeza. Ron solo podía ver la espalda de John. Pero, afortunadamente, seguía sin haber nada a la vista que interrumpiera la marcha.

Se escuchó por tercera vez, distante, el silbato de Ludo Bagman. Lo que significaba que Fleur estaba entrando al laberinto.

John volteaba cada varios pasos pareciendo sentir que alguien lo observaba. Lo que era completamente cierto. Afortunadamente la capa se mantenía en su sitio.

El laberinto se volvía más oscuro a cada minuto, a medida que el cielo perdiendo más y más luz. Después de varios minutos llegaron a una bifurcación. John parecía indeciso sobre que dirección tomar. Ron aguardó pacientemente.

-¡Oriéntame!- le susurró a su varita.

Después de unos segundos tomó el sendero que seguía hacia la izquierda.

Nuevamente avanzó sin problemas durante en buen rato. Ron sabía que Barty Crouch estaba siguiendo muy de cerca todos los movimientos del niño que vivió. John continuó avanzando sin encontrar ningún tipo de problema. Tomo otro desvío y nuevamente nada. Esa falta de problemas no parecía tranquilizar a John que estaba caminando con mucho más sigilo. Volteándose cada vez más seguido. Una vez incluso, llegó a escuchar el ruido que hacía la capa que Ron había tomado dándose vuelta precipitadamente. Ron decidió lanzarse un hechizo para amortiguar sus propios sonidos después de eso.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al cruce entre dos senderos. En ese momento escucharon algo moverse detrás de ellos. John se dio vuelta apuntando su varita justo a donde estaba Ron, que sin duda seguía invisible pero eso no evitaría que el hechizo le golpearía de cualquier manera. En ese momento de un sendero lateral apareció Cedric. El muchacho evidentemente no había tenido las cosas tan fáciles como John. Se veía bastante asustado y la manga de su tunica estaba en llamas.

-¡Los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid!- dijo el muchacho de Hufflepuff entre dientes. -¡Son enormes! ¡Acabo de escapar ahora mismo!-

Y sin decir nada más continuó su camino. John no espero más indicaciones y se alejó rápidamente de la dirección en la que se encontraban las desagradables criaturas.

John se alejó con toda la velocidad que pudo, seguido de cerca por Ron. Pero al doblar en una esquina el pelirrojo casi choca contra la espalda del niño que vivió. El pelirrojo miró por encima del hombro de John y vio a Violet Potter yaciendo en el suelo con su cuello abierto y sangre corriendo de boca mientras intentaba desesperadamente respirar.

-¡Violet!- dijo John desperado.

Ron sabía lo que era eso, un Boggart. La pregunta era si John se había dado cuenta de eso.

-John…- murmuró la ilusión de la chica. -Prometiste que me protegerías… eres mi hermano mayor se supone que debes protegerme, pero me dejaste sola…-

-¡No!- gritó John acercándose a la chica.

En ese momento apareció Harry junto a su hermana, también moribundo.

-Piensa John.- dijo el niño que vivió mientras su varita temblaba en sus manos. -Violet esta en la tribuna, junto a Harry… los dos están con papá y mamá.-

A continuación levanto su varita.

-¡Riddíkulo!- dijo John.

-Y por cierto.- dijo Violet que ya no tenía heridas visibles. -Me canse de estudiar… no es para mi… de ahora en más ¡seré super modelo!.-

John rió estruendosamente, más de alivio de saber que no era su hermana que porque le causara gracia. Pero el efecto fue el mismo. El Boggart desapareció en una voluta de humo.

El niño que vivió continuó avanzando rápida y sigilosamente con su varita en alto. Ron lo seguía como su sombra en completo silencio. Dos veces se encontraron en callejones sin salida, lo que obligó a Ron a tener cuidado mientras volvían a retomar el camino.

John repitió el encantamiento brújula un par de veces para volver a orientarse. Finalmente llegaron a una extraña neblina dorada que flotaba al ras del suelo.

-Qué demonios es eso.- murmuró John antes de lanzar unos cuantos hechizos que no surtieron ningún efecto.

John observó la neblina intentando determinar si merecía la pena arriesgarse a cruzar por ella o buscar otro camino. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta tanto el como Ron escucharon un grito agudo que rompió el silencio.

-¿Fleur?- dijo John y a continuación grito. -¡¿Fleur estás bien?-

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Ron estaba algo preocupado por su futura cuñada. No quería dejar que le pasara nada. Aunque todavía no lo supiera, la chica era familia.

-Demonios…- murmuró John antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia a delante.

Ron lo siguió lo más cerca que pudo con algo más de calma. Sabía lo que era esa neblina y seguramente obligaría a John a detenerse. Y así sucedió.

Ron sintió que el mundo se ponía de cabeza y que el césped se convertía en un techo al cual sus pies estaban clavados. Solo era una ilusión. Cambiaba la percepción de cómo funcionaba la gravedad. Solo tenía que dar un paso y se daría cuenta de todo. Pero sabía que la ilusión era buena. Ron podía sentir como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y tenía la sensación de que si soltaba su varita sin duda se perdería inexorablemente en el infinito y negro cielo.

John levanto la cabeza observando el cielo, ahora oscuro y estrellado.

-Será una buena caída…- dijo el niño que vivió

Durante unos interminables segundos John permaneció como clavado en el lugar intentando determinar cuales podían ser sus diferentes alternativas. Finalmente con todo el tiempo del mundo, levanto su pie derecho, cerro sus ojos y dio un paso. El chico trastabilló y cayo al suelo. Ron lo siguió y espero a que volviera a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

John continuó caminando, parecía algo desconcertado de no encontrar ningún rastro de Fleur. Y Ron también, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Pasaron más de diez minutos y Ron se dio cuenta de que John estaba completamente desorientado. Varias veces llegó a senderos sin salida y anduvieron más de una vez por la misma senda. Al cabo de unos minutos más John consiguió dar con un nuevo camino, pero Ron no estaba convencido de que fuera uno realmente bueno. Le parecía que estaban volviendo hacia atrás.

Y no se equivocaban ya que se encontraron cara a cara con un escreguto de cola explosiva.

Cedric no mentía cuando decía que era enorme. De unos tres metros de largo, era algo parecido a un escorpión gigante y malhumorado que lanzaba fuego. Ron simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr sabía que John lo seguiría detrás… si quería vivir. Pero no había hecho más de un par de pasos cuando escuchó que John lanzaba un hechizo. No era una buena idea.

Inmediatamente, se lanzo de cabeza al suelo y la maldición paso sobre él.

-Caparazón demasiado grueso.- dijo John. -Pero no en el abdomen.-

El niño que vivió se agachó y le lanzó un hechizo que dio abajo del cuerpo de la criatura. El hechizo funciono. John se alejó lo más rápido que pudo jadeando y con sus ropas algo chamuscadas.

-Gracias Merlín por prestarle atención a Hagrid.- murmuró John cuando pasó junto a Ron.

Los continuaron avanzando por los desiertos senderos del laberinto. Encontraron nuevos callejones sin salida pero parecía que se estaban acercando al centro. Pero después de doblar una esquina escucharon una voz próxima a ellos.

Llevaba unos minutos caminando a toda prisa por el nuevo camino, cuando oyó

algo en la calle que iba paralela a la suya que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-

Era Cedric Diggory.

-¿Es que acaso estás loco?- gritó el muchacho de Hufflepuff.

Inmediatamente escucharon la voz de Krum:

-¡Crucio!-

A continuación escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Cedric. John abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y comenzó a correr en dirección a donde provenían los alaridos.

Después de dar algunas vueltas a toda velocidad llegó al sendero en el cual se encontraban Cedric y Krum. Delante de ellos se encontraba el chico de Hufflepuff retorciéndose en suelo mientras el búlgaro, de pie a su lado, apuntaba su varita sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Krum alzó la mirada y se lanzó a correr en dirección opuesta a la que John se encontraba. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer más de un par de metros John alzó su varita.

-Stupefy.- grito el niño que vivió.

El hechizo impacto en la espalda de Krum que cayo al suelo donde permaneció, bocabajo, inconciente sobre el césped. Ron observó todo desde una distancia segura, agradeciendo no haber tenido que intervenir.

Era difícil seguir a John de esa manera, sabiendo que cualquier movimiento en falso que realizara sería descubierto por Crouch.

-¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó John a Cedric a tiempo que se acercaba a él.

-Sí.- dijo Cedric pálido y temblando -Sí... Todavía me cuesta creerlo... Venía hacia mí por atras... Lo escuché, me di vuelta y me apuntó con la varita.-

Los dos miraron a Krum.

-No pensé que fuera tan desgraciado.- dijo John, mirando a Krum. -Creí que era un buen sujeto más allá de que era algo gruñón.-

Ron rodó sus ojos debajo de la capa. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero eso no significaba que le cayera más simpático.

-Yo también lo creía.- dijo Cedric.

-¿Oíste antes el grito de Fleur?- preguntó John al cabo de unos segundos.

-Sí.- respondió Cedric -¿Crees que Krum se encargó de ella también?-

John asintió sombríamente.

-¿Lo dejamos aquí?- preguntó John no pareciendo muy convencido.

-Puede ser un desgraciado…- dijo Cedric. -Pero no creo que pueda dejarlo como alimento de escreguto.-

John solo asintió con su cabeza. A continuación se acercó a Krum y lo dio vuelta con su pie. El grueso cuerpo del búlgaro hizo un sonido sordo al golpear nuevamente el suelo.

-Hay algo raro con sus ojos.- dijo John acercado su mirada al rostro inexpresivo de Krum. -Creo que nos apresuramos en juzgar a este tipo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo el muchacho de Hufflepuff.

-Maldición Imperus…- dijo John. -Mi padre es auror… me dijo un par de maneras de reconocerla…-

-Pero quien…- dijo Cedric frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi mejor idea es Karkarov.- dijo John lanzando un suspiro. -Era un mortífago… y quizás quiso que su alumno estrella consiguiera lo que vinieron a buscar.-

-Demonios…- dijo Cedric rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado.

A continuación alzó su varita y lanzó una lluvia de chispas rojas que llegó hasta lo alto de los setos.

John y Cedric permanecieron por un momento en la oscuridad, mirando a su alrededor.

-Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es seguir…- dijo Cedric.

-Sí.- dijo John. -Solo que… nada de Cruciatus ni maldiciones oscuras ¿es un trato?-

-Es un trato.- dijo Cedric riendo antes de seguir su camino.

Ron siguió a John y al cabo de pocos metros dejaron de escuchar los pasos de Cedric y nuevamente estuvieron sumidos en un profundo silencio. Era increible el tamaño de este laberito. Había todo tipo de senderos, algunos anchos como para que pasara el auto de su padre. Otros angostos que solo dejaban pasar a una persona y muchos era largos, mucho más largos que el campo de quidditch. Sin duda había magia en acción.

Después de unos minutos de avanzar el laberinto se había vuelto mucho más oscuro, la luz de la luna y las estrellas se había vuelto más tenue. Pero repentinamente John se detuvo, había algo adelante.

En ese momento Ron vio delante de ellos una Esfinge. Era una criatura mágica que existía en Egipto y eso explicaba sin dudas porque su hermano Bill estaba allí.

La luz del Lumos de John ilumino la figura de la criatura. Tenía cuerpo de Leon, cabeza de mujer y era muy grande. Afortunadamente no parecía poder percibir la presencia de Ron junto al niño que vivió.

John levantó su varita pero al cabo de unos segundos la bajo. La esfinge sonrió y observó a John con sus ojos castaños mientras caminaba a un lado y otro del sendero.

-Estás muy cerca de la meta.- dijo la esfinge -El camino más rápido es por aquí.-

-Pero seguramente hay un truco para pasar encantadora Esfinge.- dijo John.

-Así es.- dijo la criatura. -Pero puedo decirte que halagarme no servirá.-

-No perdía nada con probar.- dijo John rascándose la nuca.

-Si quieres pasar debes descifrar un enigma.- dijo la Esfinge. -Si adivinas a la primera, te dejaré pasar. Si te equivocas, te atacaré. Si te quedas callado, te dejaré marchar sin hacerte ningún daño.-

-Está bien.- dijo John decidido-¿Cuál es el enigma?-

La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, en el centro mismo del camino, y recitó una adivinanza.

John permaneció unos instantes en silencio y finalmente se cruzo de brazos.

-No voy a poder responder eso.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos y a continuación masculló. -Donde está Violet cuando se la necesita…-

-Entonces te podrás marchar.- dijo la esfinge amablemente.

-Gracias señora.- dijo John y agregó al cabo de unos segundos. -O señorita… y no mentía cuando decía que era encantadora.-

La esfinge sonrió pero no dejo pasar a John, de cualquier manera el niño que vivió ya estaba tomando otro camino.

John continuó avanzando con Ron casi pegado a sus espaldas nuevamente sin encontrar nada. Pero esta vez parecía tener un objetivo y sabía a donde se dirigía. Rápidamente daba vueltas por los corredores y al cabo de unos minutos llegó a una especie de claro.

John se detuvo y vio varios caminos que salían en varias direcciones. Lo extraño de estos caminos es que sus entradas estaban rodeadas por marcos de madera, como si se trataran de puertas. Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de tomar uno el suelo comenzó a girar.

Cuando se detuvo, lentamente, comenzaron a brillar unas letras doradas que formaron palabras.

"Si quieres continuar las runas te ayudaran, no tienen magia pero si brillaran. Vienen de Noruega a través mar pero ya no más. De esta encrucijada no hay vuelta atrás."

-Esto tiene que ser obra de Rydberg.- dijo John. -Pero es demasiado simpática… no creo que haya nada mortal.-

John observó los símbolos que estaban sobre las puertas.

John se adelantó a una puerta pero antes de que pudiera terminar de cruzarla unos rayos eléctricos salieron del marco para mandarlo nuevamente al centro.

-Nada mortal…- dijo John tosiendo. -Pero si doloroso… ¿Por qué no tomé runas…?-

Su cabello se había erizado y un poco de humo salía de su túnica.

El niño que vivó observó las puertas y Ron también. El sabía runas ahora. Pero lo que leía no parecía tener mucho sentido… nada le indicaba como salir… excepto… una que eran demasiado parecidas a unos caracteres que la profesora Rydberg había dibujado en su primer día de clases en tercer año y que no tenían nada de mágico.

-A ver…- dijo John. -De Noruega vienen los Vikingos… y ellos escribían con Runas.- a continuación se volvió a la puerta que había atraído la atención de Ron. -Y estás de aquí se parecen mucho a las que vi cuando mamá nos llevó al museo Vikingo de York… Violet las estuvo dibujando…-

John, sin pensarlo dos veces se adelanto por la puerta. Y nada sucedió, solo los caracteres brillando con una luz dorada. Inmediatamente lanzó un grito de alegría y comenzó a correr. Ron lo siguió a toda velocidad, sabiendo que no quedaba demasiado tiempo.

John tomo direcciones varias veces más y finalmente llegó a un largo y ancho sendero que debería tener un centenar de metros de largo. Al final sobre un pedestal podía ver la copa iluminada por halo de luz que la hacía brillar.

Ron observó la copa y se obligó a contener sus nervios. Faltaba tan poco y sin embargo había tantas posibilidades de que todo saliera mal. Solo debía conseguir que John tomara la copa.

Pero antes de que John pudiera entrar al sendero un bulto negro los paso corriendo a toda velocidad. Era Cedric, que daría todo de sí para no perder. John comenzó a correr pero la diferencia de estatura entre los dos era demasiada. El muchacho de Hufflepuff podía avanzar más por cada paso que daba. Ron estaba preparando su varita cuando vio que por sobre uno de los setos se alzaba una figura oscura con muchas patas. El pelirrojo palideció, pero recordó que Barty Crouch no jugaba para perder. Incluso si eso significaba dar a Cedric de alimento a una acromantula.

El muchacho de Huflepuff tenía su mirada fija en la copa y no se percataba de que estaba a punto de ser atacado.

-¡Cedric!- gritó John -¡A tu izquierda!-

El muchacho tuvo el reflejo correcto, miró y esquivo a la acromantula que se lanzaba sobre el pero, lamentablemente, al esquivarla había tropezado y perdido su varita.

John lanzó un encantamiento a plena carrera mientras Cedric intentaba esquivar a la acromantula. Pero el hechizo rebotó contra el cuerpo de la criatura sin hacerle nada. Lanzó otro más mucho más cerca dando de lleno contra el oscuro abdomen de la araña.

Esta vez se sacudió ligeramente, dio media vuelta y tanto Ron como John vieron como una masa oscura de pelos patas y colmillos se lanzaba sobre ellos.

John continuó lanzando hechizos a medida que retrocedía pero solo consiguió hacerla enfurecer más.

Una pata de la araña lo alcanzó lanzándolo a un costado y continuación colocó su poderosa extremidad sobre el pecho de John para evitar que se moviera. En ese momento Cedric comenzó a lanzarle hechizos con su varita, la cual había recuperado.

-¡Vamos!- grito el muchacho de Hufflepuff. -¿Te has olvidado de mi?-

John forcejeaba con la criatura para liberarse mientras la criatura. El chico comenzó a patearla y la araña comenzó a agitarse molesta por encontrar una presa tan poco cooperativa.

La araña se acercó y John pateó una de sus pinzas con tanta mala suerte que se hirió. El chico grito de dolor, pero antes de que la araña pudiera cerrar sus pinzas sobre él. Alcanzó su varita la alzó y disparó al abdomen, tal y como lo había hecho con el escreguto.

John se levantó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. En ese momento se acercó Cedirc a ayudarlo.

-Estás bien.- dijo el muchacho de Hufflepuff.

-No.- respondió John. -Esa condenada cosa me arruino la pierna.-

Ron debajó de la capa observaba toda la situación. Era difícil estar ahí, observando todo y permaneciendo completamente inmóvil y callado, sin ayudar a John. Se sentía terriblemente mal de estar manipulando al chico. No era justo.

John se apoyó sobre el seto y levantó su vista a Cedric.

-Toma la copa.- dijo John adolorido. -El torneó terminó para mi.-

Cedric observó la copa durante unos largos instantes. Finalmente volvió su mirada a John.

-No.- dijo el muchacho de Hufflepuff. -Me salvaste la vida dos veces. Si no fuera por que me ayudaste no hubiera llegado nuca hasta aquí.-

-Si lo sé.- dijo John. -Serías alimento de araña… pero no me importa este torneo. Nunca quise participar, y esta pierna me da la excusa perfecta.-

Cedric observó a John pareciendo, finalmente, creerle que no había introducido su nombre.

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo el muchacho de Hufflepuff. -Por eso mereces llevártela.-

-No voy a hacer eso.- dijo John riendo amargamente. -Ahora toma la copa de una buena vez.-

-No.- dijo Cedric adelantandose a John y pasando su brazo para ayudarlo a caminar. -No necesito los galeones, ni ser ganador del torneo. Mira lo que le hace a la gente… estan dispuestos a matarse por eso.-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la copa.

-La tomamos los dos.- dijo John. -Declaramos empate, de cualquier manera Hogwarts gana, y si no les gusta pueden irse al demonio.-

Cedric rió.

-Está bien.- dijo finalmente.

Ron sabía que era momento de actuar. Lentamente se colocó al costado de Cedric esperando que la se decidieran a tomar la copa. A continuación con todo el sigilo que podía agitó su varita, nada visible que pudiera delatarlo con Crouch. Solo un enervate dirigido a la araña. Los dos chicos giraron lentamente sus cabezas cuando escucharon los ruidos de los pesados pasos, solo para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de ojos que los observaban.

-¡Ahora!- grito John.

Los dos tomaron la copa justo en el momento que un nuevo hechizo salía de la varita de Ron e impactaba en la espalda de Cedric.

Estaba hecho. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

ooOooOoo

Hola a Todos!

Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Sé que demoró. La verdad es que fue más que nada porque me tomé una laaargas vacaciones (Sin Internet) aunque si llevé la computadora. Así que pude escribir con bastante tranquilidad.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Sé que es bastante parecido al libro. Reconozco que lo use de guía. Solo hice algunos cambios menores. Y en el capitulo que viene se va a explicar bien todo lo que planea Ron. Ahora si los voy dejando, espero que hayan sabido disculpar la demora.

Saluditos

Salvatore.


	54. El Cementerio

Capitulo 54:

Ron observó el lugar en el cual segundos antes habían estado de pie John y Cedric. Podría haber tomado la copa el también, podría haber ido con John y Cedric, pero no podía arriesgar su misión. Debía reconocer con algo de amargura que era el mejor curso a seguir. El hechizo que le había lanzado a Cedric, era la mejor oportunidad que tendría de sobrevivir, y podría respaldar a John… siempre y cuando nagini no lo devorara. Además esta era la única manera de poder deshacerse del Horcrux que tenía John.

Lentamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. El camino fue largo pero no quiso apurarse demasiado, sabía que Barty Crouch no se preocuparía por desactivar las trampas esta vez. Su tarea estaba cumplida, solo le quedaba esperar y eso era lo peor. No estaría presente para manejar los hilos de la situación, sería demasiado arrogante de su parte pensar que podía engañar a Voldemort de esa manera.

Afortunadamente pudo desandar el camino con bastante facilidad y llegar nuevamente a la entrada. No había nadie cerca, no había razones para que estuvieran. Se suponía que la copa llevaría al campeón directamente a donde estaban los jueces. La mayoría de los profesores estarían patrullando el perímetro del campo de Quidditch para asistir a los campeones que lo necesitaran.

Con todo sigilo se metió debajo de una tribuna y se quito la capa de invisibilidad. El hechizo desilusionado ya había agotado su efecto. Lentamente salio de su escondite y se comenzó a buscar a sus amigos. Al cabo de un rato los encontró en un sector en el cual los colores eran bastante surtidos.

-¡Ron!- dijo Susan llamándolo mientras agitaba su mano. -¡Aquí estamos!-

Susan estaba con su novio, Justin. Harry con su hermana y Hermione estaba sentado junto a ellos.

-Demonios que me costó encontrarlos.- dijo el pelirrojo casualmente mientras se dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el tablón de madera. Estaba cansado, y la verdad es que había demorado en encontrarlos más de lo que hubiera esperado.

-Hace más de una hora que estamos aquí.- dijo Susan observándolo fijamente y no era la única Hermione, Harry y Ginny también lo hacían.

-Me demoré viendo la salida.- explicó Ron tranquilamente. -Y también después… charlando… lo lamento.-

Era una excusa terriblemente mala y lo sabía. Podía decir que no quería interrumpir la dinámica de las parejas, y que sería algo incomodo estar solo con Hermione, pero esa excusa la guardaría si Harry o Susan insistían demasiado. No quería utilizar a Hermione de esa manera. Prefería pasar por un idiota que tener que hacer eso.

-Pero fue casi una hora.- dijo Harry sonando sorprendido.

-Fue algo más de una hora.- acotó Hermione suavemente, sin reproche en su voz pero pareciendo algo apenada.

La chica del cabello enmarañado lo observó unos largos segundos sin moverse, dejando sus manos reposar, cruzadas sobre su falda.

-Lo sé…- dijo Ron tranquilamente. Sabía que Hermione, creía que la evitaba y él no dijo nada para cambiar lo que pensaba.

Finalmente la chica volvió sus ojos castaños al frente pareciendo algo triste. Harry y Ginny, no agregaron nada más. hicieron lo mismo. Susan lo observó unos segundos con sus ojos azules sin parecer demasiado convencida. Bones era bastante perceptiva, Ron lo sabía. Finalmente la chica de Hufflepuff volvió su mirada al laberinto y tomó el brazo de su novio entre los suyos.

Ron lanzó un suspiro. Se los explicaría, cuando terminara todo se los explicaría. Solo esperaba que pudieran perdonarlo, sería demasiado para asimilar. Pero prefería que estuvieran enojados con él a que estuvieran todos muertos.

Pero ahora tenía que esperar. Esperar a que John Potter muriera y regresara, y por Merlín esperaba no equivocarse.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, en las afueras del pueblo de Little Hangleton, John Potter cayo pesadamente al suelo. Su pierna no estaba demasiado bien después de la pelea con la araña gigante. Sentía como el tobillo le ardía terriblemente.

Lentamente, se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor. Todo el lugar estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad, solo la Luna derramaba algo de luz mostrando las siluetas blancuzcas de lapidas, cruces y tristes estatuas que se alzaban sobre tumbas. Estaba en un cementerio, no había rastros de montañas a su alrededor, era evidente que no estaba en Hogwarts.

En ese momento John notó que no estaba solo. Miro a sus pies y vio la figura de Cedric yaciendo a sus pies bocabajo. A pocos pasos de ellos estaba la copa del torneo. Con toda rapidez se arrodilló junto al muchacho y vio una herida punzante en su espalda por la cual la sangre manaba libremente. Con algo de esfuerzo volteó el peso muerto de Cedric.

El chico de Hufflepuff no reacciono. Su rostro tenía una palidez cadavérica, sus ojos estaban abiertos y se veían vidriosos. John dirigió su mano temblorosa al cuello de Cedric e intento encontrar algo de pulso. Pero no había nada, ningún signo que indicara que estuviera vivo.

-¿Cedric?- dijo John.

Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

-¡Vamos Cedric!- dijo John desesperado. -¡Levántate!-

No podía ser que esto estuviera ocurriendo. Nadie debía morir en este condenado torneo. Pero John sabía que había fuerzas que estaban interviniendo desde el principio.

John permaneció respirando agitadamente en el lugar observando a Cedric. En ese momento escucho algo a lo lejos, imperceptible, sin duda. Pero algo se había movido. Lentamente John se puso de pie y sacó su varita, lista para enfrentar lo que fuere que estaba allí.

Un nuevo murmullo apagado se escuchó a sus espaldas, pasos sin duda. John se dio vuelta precipitadamente. Pero no pudo vislumbrar a través de la oscuridad. El chico permaneció unos interminables segundos escuchando solo el silencio. Todo en este cementerio parecía muerto, ni siquiera el viento agitaba el descuidado césped.

En ese momento John escuchó una carcajada demencial a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta precipitadamente pero nada, solo oscuridad, silencio, y el latir desbocado de su corazón.

-John Potter.- dijo una voz burlona detrás de él.

El hermano de Harry se dio la vuelta y vio una figura flacucha no demasiado alta que se alzaba a dos metros de él. John observó los pequeños ojos malévolos y reconoció de inmediato a quien estaba frente suyo. Era Peter Pettigrew, el hombre que había intentado asesinar a Violet, el que le había cortado el cuello esperando que su hermanita se desangrara. El que casi había matado a Ron, y había herido terriblemente a la profesora Rydberg.

John sintió ira, de un tipo que nunca había sentido en su vida. Verlo ahí parado frente a él con su varita en mano, y un cuchillo de negra hoja en la otro. Seguramente el mismo sucio cuchillo con el que había intentado matar a Violet.

Violet era su hermanita, y esa basura le había dejado una cicatriz de por vida.

-¿Cómo está hermana?- continuó con la misma voz burlona. -Es increíblemente parecida a tu madre, sin duda será una belleza…- en ese momento exclamo. -¡Pero claro…! No debe estar muy bonita ahora.-

Pettigrew lanzó una carcajada demencial y John sintió que una furia asesina lo cegaba. Pero antes de que pudiera levantar su varita. Sintió un súbito y penetrante dolor en su cicatriz. Era más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiera sentido en su vida. John intentó mantener su varita levantada pero por más que intentó no pudo, el dolor era demasiado. Sus rodillas golpearon contra el suelo y cerró sus ojos sin poder ver nada. Su cráneo parecía que iba a explotar y sintió que su rostro golpeaba contra el suelo.

-Parece que este otro no tuvo demasiada suerte.- dijo Pettigrew, su voz se escuchaba más cercana. -Bueno me ahorró el trabajo. Igualmente no podría haberme divertido, tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer.-

John sintió como era levantado y arrastrado. Finalmente lo arrojó frente a una placa de mármol que se encontraba a una decena de metros de donde se había aparecido. John pudo ver el nombre de la lápida antes de caer: Tom Riddle.

John sabía a quien pertenecía ese nombre, pocas personas lo sabían. Pero era imposible que Voldemort tuviera una tumba, no había muerto su cuerpo se había destruido. Además, nunca usaría su nombre original. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir considerando su descubrimiento, John sintió que unas sogas se enroscaban en sus extremidades.

Pettigrew se alejó y John volvió su mirada a un costado a unos metros de distancia podía ver a Cedric, yaciendo muerto, la copa del torneó y su varita. El chico probó sus ataduras, pero eran demasiado firmes. En ese momento notó que algo se deslizaba cerca de él. Era una enorme forma alargada y escamosa que reconoció perfectamente, era Nagini la serpiente mascota de Voldemort. A continuación volvió su mirada a algo que se agitaba cerca de él. Era un atado de ropa dentro de las cuales parecía haber una bebé. Pero su cicatriz le dolió nuevamente, y supo con toda certeza que lo que sea que estuviera ahí adentro no era un bebé.

John oyó un ruido a sus pies, dirigió la mirada al frente, y vio como Pettigrew empujaba un pesado caldero de piedra. Estaba lleno de agua que salpicaba cada vez que encontraba alguna irregularidad en el terreno. Era grande, lo suficiente como para pararse dentro y que el borde le llegara a la cintura.

Cuando el caldero estuvo frente a él. Colagusano agitó su varita y en la parte de abajo aparecieron una llamas que comenzaron a calentar el agua que estaba dentro. Rápidamente el liquido que estaba dentro comenzó a burbujear y a lanzar chispas refulgentes. Eso le indico a John que no se trataba de un liquido normal.

A pocos pasos de él la cosa que estaba dentro de las ropas comenzó a agitarse pareciendo perturbada, y Nagini, la serpiente, se alejó hacía la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

-No demores más.- dijo una voz fría y aguda proveniente del atado de ropas.

-Todo marcha como esta planeado amo.- dijo colagusano respetuosamente. -Ya podemos comenzar.-

El hombre se alejó del caldero, se acercó al atado de ropas y lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado. Dentro podía verse una figura viscosa y pútrida que parecía a punto de disgregarse en cualquier momento. Se podían ver extremidades alargadas, tan atrofiadas como repugnantes. La carne y la sangre parecían visibles bajo una capa de delgada y escamosa piel. El rostro era plano, y donde se suponía que debía estar la nariz solo habían un par de hendiduras para que la cosa pudiera respirar.

Pettigrew se acercó con su carga al caldero y lo dejó caer dentro. John a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cicatriz, deseó profundamente que esa cosa se muriera ahogada.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos colagusano levantó su mano, sosteniendo algo en ella.

-¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo!- dijo el sujeto con voz firme.

Se produjo un suave chisporroteó cuando la Pettigrew soltó el objeto y cayo en el caldero. A continuación tomó un pedazo de tela con mano derecha y lo ató en su izquierda con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-¡Carne del vasallo voluntariamente ofrecida revivirás a tu señor!- dijo el hombre. John podía sentir algo de temblor en su voz.

A continuación tomó un cuchillo, no el de hoja de negra que había tenido en un principio y de un rápido golpe cortó su mano izquierda. John vio el rostro transfigurado de dolor del hombre. Lentamente tomó su mano y la dejó caer sobre el caldero.

Inmediatamente se acercó a John jadeando y dejando un chorro de sangre, a pesar del torniquete. El chico intentó alejarse pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

-Sangre del enemigo… tomada por la fuerza… resucitaras al que odias.- dijo Pettigrew.

Con algo de trabajo Colagusano blandió nuevamente la daga y abrió un profundo corte en el antebrazo de John. El chico grito durante todo el proceso, por su cicatriz y por la daga que plata que cortaba piel y carne a su paso. Después de unos momentos Pettigrew sacó un cuenco de cristal de su bolsillo y recolecto algo de la sangre que manaba de la herida recién abierta.

Tambaleándose se puso nuevamente de pie, volvió al caldero y dejó caer dentro la sangre que había sacado de John.

El liquido adquirió un color blanco cegador y comenzó a hervir a borbotones, salpicando en todas direcciones. Entonces, de repente, una enorme columna de vapor blanco surgió del caldero, formando espesas nubes.

Lentamente la niebla comenzó a disiparse y pudo ver una figura delgada como un esqueleto que se alzaba dentro del caldero.

-Mi tunica.- dijo la figura.

Pettigrew se acercó con dificultad y colocó la tunica sobre el hombre. El hombre salió lentamente del caldero y observó a John. El niño que vivió reconoció al hombre, si podía llamárselo así, era Voldemort.

El Señor Oscuro ignoró deliberadamente a John y se volvió a Pettigrew. El mortífago se arrodilló pálido y le entregó una varita a su amo. Este, pasó lentamente su mano sobre la misma, y a continuación observó sus brazos, pareciendo satisfecho con el resultado.

-Me has servido bien, mi vasallo.- dijo lentamente Voldemort.

Con un fluido movimiento de mano, un rayo que parecía plata derretida comenzó a manar de la punta de la varita del señor oscuro. Lentamente comenzó a adherirse al muñón de Pettigrew para formar una mano de resplandeciente plata.

-Muchas gracias señor.- dijo Pettigrew lentamente mientras observaba su nueva mano.

-Alarga tu brazo Peter.- dijo Voldemort sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras de colagusano.

El lacayo del señor oscuro hizo inmediatamente lo que se le ordenaba y apareció la marca tenebrosa a lo largo de todo su antebrazo nítida, como si hubiera estado allí desde siempre. Reproduciendo exactamente el mismo diseño que había visto durante la final del Mundial de Quidditch meses atrás.

-Todos deben haberla visto ya…- dijo Voldemort con voz suave mientras pasaba sus largos dedos sobre el tatuaje. -Ahora veré… y sabré…-

Voldemort cerró su manó lentamente dejando solo su dedo fuera, posado sobre la marca. Finalmente la presionó. La cicatriz volvió a doler nuevamente. John sentía que el sudor frío corriendo sobre su frente.

Lentamente Voldemort se irguió sonriendo, una sonrisa fría, satisfecha, incluso entretenida, pero que por sobre todo destilaba crueldad. Lentamente observó el cementerio con sus ojos rojos, parecía estar esperando, midiendo el tiempo jugando con él.

-¿Cuantos tendrán el valor para regresar a mi?- dijo lentamente el señor oscuro sin esperar una respuesta. -¿Pero cuantos estarán lo suficientemente locos para desoír mi llamada?-

Lentamente comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro delante de John. Al cabo de un minuto volvió su mirada a John.

-Yaces sobre lo que queda de mi difunto padre, John.- siseo Voldemort. -Era un muggle idiota… Tu madre estuvo a punto de dar su vida para salvarte… yo en cambio tome la vida del mío. Su utilidad para preservar la vida de su hijo fue demostrada.-

Voldemort lanzó una carcajada y siguió paseando mientras observándolo todo. Cuando la carcajada se acalló solo el ruido de la serpiente reptando en círculos llenó el vació. Pero pocos segundos después el silencio comenzó a llenarse de otros ruidos. Ruidos de capas que se acercaban a donde estaban. John volvió la vista y pudo ver a varios hombres, todos encapuchados y con mascaras, que se acercaban a donde estaba.

Sus pasos eran cautos, como si temieran a quien tenían delante de ellos. Y buenas razones tenían. Voldemort permaneció en silencio observándolo todo, disfrutando el momento, y el miedo que inspiraba. Cuando llegaron junto a él se pusieron de rodillas y por turnos besaron la parte baja de su tunica. Las manos de los hombres temblaron durante todo el proceso.

-Mi señor…- dijo uno pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración la varita de Voldemort se levantó.

-¡Crucio!- dijo con deliberada lentitud.

El mortífago se retorció en el suelo lanzando terribles alaridos.

-No te dí permiso para hablar Avery.- dijo Voldemort finalmente cuando levanto la maldición.

El hombre que Voldemort había llamado Avery se puso lentamente de pie, temblando como una hoja.

-Bienvenidos mortifagos.- dijo Voldemort con voz suave. -Trece años han pasado desde la última vez que nos encontramos. Pero siguen acudiendo a mi llamada a pesar de todo… sin embargo… huelo culpa.- Los mortifagos temblaron ligeramente. John estaba seguro de que de haber podido ver los rostros bajo las mascaras, ninguno hubiera sido demasiado calmo. -Se puede sentir el hedor a la culpa. Sin embargo no los veo atormentados, incluso veo que mantienen sus poderes… sus varitas… y me pregunto ¿Por qué ninguno de estos magos vino en mi busca trece años atrás? ¿Por qué renegaron de su señor con tanta facilidad después de haber jurado lealtad eterna a mi?-

Nadie se movió.

-La respuesta es que pensaron que estaba acabado… muerto.- continuó Voldemort. -Volvieron antes mis enemigos arrastrándose… negando mi nombre… suplicando misericordia manifestando haber actuado contra su voluntad…- Voldemort hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -Dudaron de mi…- dijo lanzando un crucio a uno de los mortifagos. -De mis poderes…- otro mortífago termino en el suelo. -Renegaron de mis palabras.- otro crucio más. -De lo que construí…- más crucios siguieron.

-Saben que la muerte no puede tocarme.- continuó Voldemort. -Llega a todos los mortales… pero no a mi porque no lo soy.-

-Perdónenos amo.- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Ruegas clemencia.- dijo Voldemort en tono neutro. -Yo no tengo clemencia.-

Un nuevo crucio golpeó al hombre.

-Trece años estuve en las sombras, observando sus acciones a pesar de estar debilitado.- continuó Voldemort. -Lo sé todo…-

Voldemort se acercó a otro de los hombres.

-Lucius…- dijo sonriendo. -No has renunciado a los viejos modos, incluso disfrutas de una sesión de tortura a muggles, sin embargo… Durante los mundiales de Quidditch.- el señor oscuro chasqueo su lengua -Huiste al ver la marca sobre el campo.-

John sabía unas cuantas cosas más, como por ejemplo, que Patrick Granger había redecorado su rostro a puño limpio. El padre de Malfoy debía recordarlo todavía, pero no había hecho nada por vengare aún. Madame Bones sabría que había sido él.

-Siempre estuve alerta mi señor…- dijo Lucius con voz temblorosa. -Lamento haber actuado precipitadamente… no creí que fuera el mejor momento para actuar tan abiertamente.-

-Palabras…- dijo Voldemort pareciendo aburrido. -Espero más de ti para los momentos venideros.-

-No lo decepcionare mi señor.- dijo el padre de Draco rápidamente.

Voldemort continuó caminando y se detuvo frente a un espacio vacío.

-Los Lestrange…- dijo el señor oscuro. -Leales servidores… prefirieron Azkaban de por vida a renegar de mi y de sus convicciones… Serán recompensados cuando sean liberados. Tendrán los honores más altos… y los dementores se unirán a nosotros. ¿Cómo no podrían hacerlo? Es la única elección lógica para ellos… Formare un ejercito de criaturas que todos temerán.-

A continuación se volvió a uno de los mortifagos.

-Macnair… tengo entendido que trabajas ejecutando criaturas para el ministerio.- continuó Voldemort. -Pronto tus servicios serán requeridos y dispondrás de mejores victimas para disponer como plazcas.-

-Gracias, señor. Gracias.- dijo apresuradamente el mortífago.

-Crabbe… Goyle… Nott.- dijo el señor oscuro. -Espero mejor desempeño de ustedes tres.-

-Lo haremos señor, gracias señor.- dijeron los dos primeros torpemente y el último con algo más de seguridad.

Voldemort permaneció en silencio. John probó sus ataduras, que seguían tan firmes como antes.

-Faltan seis mortifagos… tres muertos… otro demasiado cobarde para regresar. Otro que me ha abandonado y deberá morir.- continuó Voldemort. -Y por último, el más fiel de mis seguidores junto a Peter… que regresó a mi servicio tiempo atrás, y está sirviéndome en Hogwarts en este momento. Gracias a él tenemos está noche a este joven.-

Los ojos de Voldemort se clavaron en los de John.

-John ha tenido la bondad de asistir a mi fiesta de regreso.- dijo Voldemort. John permaneció en silencio observándolo fijamente, con la cicatriz ardiendo en su frente. -De hecho es el invitado de honor.-

-Amo…- dijo Lucius. -Lamentamos haber perdido nuestras esperanzas. ¿Como fue que consiguió este milagro…?-

John estaba seguro de que Voldemort había esperado la pregunta.

-Es una historia sorprendente, sin duda.- dijo el señor oscuro acariciando su varita y disfrutando del momento. -Ustedes saben que comienza con este muchacho… pero también termina con él…-

Todos los mortifagos escuchaban las palabras de su amo. Nagini seguía circulando por el terreno lentamente.

-John Potter ha sido identificado con mi… caída.- dijo Voldemort lentamente. -Debo admitir que fue algo inesperado ese contratiempo, perder mi cuerpo y mis poderes de esa manera. Es verdad que intenté matarlo cuando era solo un bebé. No solo a él sino también a su hermano Harry… Fue algo difícil decir con cual comenzaría. Finalmente me decidí por él, era lo mismo los dos terminarían muertos. Pero su madre, esa sangresucia, intento protegerlo… y esa intención despertó una magia muy antigua. Una magia vinculada a su sangre y que me impide tocarlo, incluso su hermano que no tiene ninguna cualidad especial se vio beneficiado por ello… pero no me adelantare.-

John sintió que su cicatriz ardía más que nunca. Voldemort lo observó y sabía lo que le sucedía. Pero las palabras de Voldemort han permanecían en su mente. Podría haber sido Harry, el podría haber tenido la cicatriz. Voldemort no lo había elegido, lo había echado a suerte.

-Fui arrancado de mi cuerpo y privado de poder hacer magia. El dolor que eso produjo fue grande, por encima de lo imaginable.- continuó Voldemort. -Y así siendo solo esencia, me retire a un bosque de mi preferencia. Esperando que mis vasallos se reunieran nuevamente conmigo. El tiempo fue largo sin duda, pero los años no importan para mi cuando la muerte ha dejado de ser un problema. Pero sin duda la falta de fe en mi fue decepcionarte.-

Los mortifagos temblaron nuevamente. Solo colagusano, parecía estar disfrutando de la incomodidad de sus colegas mortifagos.

-Sin duda el carecer de un cuerpo físico fue un problema.- continuó Voldemort. -Las criaturas a las cuales podía poseer para poder desplazarme no eran aptas. Hasta que finalmente, después de años llegó un joven mago… un profesor de Hogwarts. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver acortada mi espera, al poseer a este mago, podría tener acceso a la piedra filosofal de Nicolas Flamel. Pero esto fue frustrado por otro Potter, uno de poco importancia sin duda, pero con la ventaja de compartir la sangre de su hermano.-

Voldemort dio un par de pasos antes de continuar.

-Mi vasallo perdió la vida al abandonar su cuerpo, tal y como había pasado con otras criaturas que había utilizado antes.- continuó el señor oscuro. -Pero dos años después, un verdadero seguido Mio regreso… después de escapar de Azkaban… aunque se dejo llevar un poco por sus deseos de venganza. Pero finalmente pudo averiguar donde me encontraba y regreso a mi. Pero esa no es toda la historia.-

Los mortifagos aguardaron en silencio a que continuara.

-Una bruja del ministerio de magia apareció en las cercanías del bosque.- dijo Voldemort. -Peter se encargo de traerla a mi con la esperanza de que su cuerpo sirviera para poder infiltrarme nuevamente en el mundo mágico. Pero al final su utilidad fue mucho más grande. Pude saber del torneo de los tres magos… y la existencia de otro mortífago que aun seguía a mi servicio. Los encantamientos fueron demasiado fuertes para su cuerpo y su mente, pero cumplió su propósito.-

Los ojos Rojos de Voldemort parecían entretenidos con el recuerdo.

-No podía obtener ya la piedra filosofal.- dijo el señor oscuro. -Dumbledore se había encargado de ello. Pero con ayuda de Nagini y un poco de sangre de unicornio, pude regresar a una forma casi humana. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder regresar y obtener nuevamente mi cuerpo.-

John observó como la serpiente continuaba circulando alrededor del pequeño grupo.

-Lo que nos trae a esta noche…- continuó Voldemort. -La poción que me trajo es una vieja joya de la magia oscura, su simpleza es sorprendente… hueso de mi padre… carne del vasallo… estos dos elementos fueron fáciles de conseguir. Peter ofreció su mano y los huesos es la razón por la cual nos encontramos aquí. Pero lo difícil era obtener la sangre del enemigo. Había muchas opciones, creo que la mayoría de los magos de Gran Bretaña me odian. Pero si quería volver aun más fuerte que antes necesitaba la sangre de Potter, para anular la magia que su madre había creado en ese acto desinteresado. Y lo conseguí…-

Voldemort levantó uno de sus largos dedos blancos, y lo presiono sobre la mejilla de John. El niño que vivió lanzó un alarido. Que fue acompañado por las risas discretas de los mortifagos.

-Pude asegurarme que el nombre del muchacho termine en el Cáliz.- dijo Voldemort mientras retorcía su dedo sobre la mejilla de John. -Y me asegure que pudiera llegar hasta aquí. Lejos de la protección de Dumbledrore. Estonces aquí yace el muchacho que se ha llamado mi caída.-

Voldemort se incorporó retrocedió un par de pasos con tranquilidad y levanto lentamente su varita.

-¡Crucio!- dijo cruelmente.

John sabía que la maldición llegaría en algún momento. Pero fue mucho más dolorosa de lo que esperaba y por más que intentó no gritar, fue imposible. El dolor era peor de lo que alguna vez había sentido. No había manera de describirlo. Solo deseaba que se terminara o se desmayara, lo que sucediera primero.

Finalmente la tortura termino, y John quedo colgando de las sogas que lo aprisionaban sin fuerzas para luchar. Las carcajadas de los mortifagos se sentían muy lejanas, como si estuvieran a cientos de metros.

-Creo que ya pueden darse cuenta lo estúpido que fue pensar que este mocoso alguna vez haya representado un problema.- dijo Voldemort. -Un desafío inesperado sin dudas, pero quiero que quede claro que se libro de mi por pura suerte. Por eso demostrare mi poder matándolo, aquí y ahora, sin una madre que muera por él ni un Dumbledore que pueda protegerlo. Tendrá la oportunidad de luchar, y demostrar que solo es un mocoso, nada más.-

Voldemort se volvió a Colagusano, que se lo veía bastante mejor que antes.

-Ahora Peter…- dijo el señor oscuro. -Desátalo y devuélvele su varita.-

Rápidamente, Colagusano se aproximó a donde estaba John y cortó sus ataduras con su cuchillo de negra hoja. John todavía estaba aturdido por la maldición y le costaba apoyar el pie. Huir era casi imposible. Los mortifagos cerraban filas alrededor de él y de Voldemort. No eran demasiados, pero correr no lo salvaría.

Peter Pettigrew, se acercó a donde yacía Cedric, pero ignoró el cuerpo del muchacho de Hufflepuff y recogió la varita de John del suelo. Pocos segundos después se la devolvió a John con un rostro de enorme satisfacción y una sonrisa cruel en el rostro. John querría quitarle ese cuchillo y usarlo para borrarle esa sonrisa de una buena vez. Pero sus fuerzas todavía estaban tardando un poco en regresar.

-Tengo entendido que has recibido clases de duelo, John.- dijo Voldemort sonriendo siniestramente mientras sus ojos brillaban más brillantes que nunca. -El traidor de Black… el amigo de tu padre es el instructor.-

John no respondió. Sirius les había enseñado muchas cosas, más de las que jamás hubieran visto en todo Hogwarts. Pero en un duelo con Voldemort sabía que sus oportunidades eran muy pocas.

-Lo correspondiente es un saludo antes de comenzar.- dijo Voldemort sin dejar de mirar a John. -Vamos sabes que es lo que corresponde, a tus padres les gustaría que hicieras gala de tus buenos modales. Inclínate ante la muerte.-

Los mortifagos lanzaron una carcajada estruendosa. John no pensaba inclinarse pero no pensaba dejar que lo humillara antes de matarlo. Si debía morir lo haría en sus términos. En ese momento sintió que de algún lado obtenía fuerzas.

-La prensa te ha hecho mucha mala fama, quien diría que tenías modales.- dijo John con una sonrisa arrogante que se sentía dura y tirante en su rostro. -Seguro que incluso usas servilletas cuando comes-

El rostro de Voldemort se contorsionó en una mueca de furia. Su varita se agito y John sintió como una maldición Cruciatus lo golpeaba. John grito, y grito. Cuando terminó, John se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo. Inmediatamente. Un hechizo obligo a ponerse de pie y una fuerza lo obligó a doblar la espalda.

-Muy bien…- dijo Voldemort. -Ahora da la cara y defiéndete…- y agregó volviéndose a sus mortifagos. -Señores empieza el duelo.-

John intentó ponerse en posición a pesar del dolor. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo recibió un nuevo impacto de la maldición cruciatus. El dolor fue tan fuerte que parecía que le estaban retorciendo los huesos y le desgarraban los músculos con cuchillas ardientes. Voldemort estaba poniendo toda su habilidad en la maldición. John se tambaleo con dificultad y cayo sobre unos mortifagos que rápidamente lo empujaron nuevamente hacia Voldemort.

-Quizás quieras una pausa, John.- dijo Voldemort sonriendo y disfrutando el momento como un gato juega con un ratón antes de comerlo. -Puedo imaginarme el dolor que sientes John. Me imagino que no quieres que se repita. ¿No es verdad?-

John no respondió. No le daría el gusto de suplicar, sabía que moriría pero no lo haría humillándose.

-¡Respóndeme!- gritó Voldemort pero antes de que John lo pudiera mandar al demonio agregó. -¡Impero!-

John sintió que su mente flotaba. Era fácil quedarse allí sin sentir ningún tipo de dolor. Una suave voz en su mente le demandaba que pidiera piedad, todo terminaría y el dolor se pasaría. Pero otra voz que se sentía como la suya le decía que no lo hiciera.

-¡No pediré piedad!- grito John sintiendo que el dolor volvía más fuerte que nunca.

Las palabras resonaron a lo largo y ancho de todo el cementerio. Ninguno de los mortifagos reía, no se suponía que John pudiera resistirse a una maldición del señor oscuro.

-No lo harás…- dijo Voldemort dilatando las rendijas que utilizaba para respirar. -No pedirás piedad…-

John caminó un par de pasos detrás de él a varios metros se encontraba un anónimo mortífago cortándole el paso. A su derecha una hilera de tumbas.

Voldemort levanto su varita pero John lo estaba esperando y antes de que pudiera lanzarse una maldición se quitó de su paso. La maldición impacto en el mortífago y John se lanzó detrás de una de las lapidas. Rápidamente John se salto detrás de otra lapida justo cuando esta se resquebrajaba bajo una maldición de Voldemort.

-No puedes jugar a las escondidas conmigo.- dijo Voldemort sonando aburrido. -No tiene sentido, no puedes esconderte de mí. Da la cara y terminemos con esto de una buena vez, será doloroso sin duda, pero cuanto más lo demores peor será.-

Voldemort caminaba lentamente John podía escucharlo. No se acercaba a él. Estaba jugando con él.

-¿Hablas por experiencia propia?- dijo John. -Ya sabes lo de morir y ser doloroso. Sin duda eres el inferi más elocuente del que he escuchado. No puedes cerrar el maldito hocico.-

John salió de la lápida justo a tiempo antes de que volara por los aires. Algunas esquirlas rebotaron contra su espalda dolorosamente. Pero sabía que no debía detenerse. Sirius le había enseñado a esquivar y contraatacar y no moriría sin tratar de luchar.

-¡Expeliamus!- gritó John.

Voldemort desvió la maldición con un simple movimiento de su varita y contraatacó con otra maldición. John nuevamente pudo esquivarla.

-¡Stupefy!- gritó John.

Voldemort la dejó pasar haciéndose a un lado y el hechizo impactó detrás de él, en una lapida.

-¡Crucio!- Gritó Voldemort John la esquivó y cayó pesadamente sobre el césped.

-Bombarda.- gritó Voldemort.

John rodó sobre el césped y la maldición estalló junto a él. No era demasiado potente, solo lo suficiente para sacarlo de combate si lo tocaba. Voldemort quería utilizar la maldición asesina. Pero el señor oscuro estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que sus presas lucharan tanto antes de darse por vencidas y aceptar lo inevitable.

-¡Reducto!- gritó John.

Pero Voldemort estaba esperando y desvió la maldición. Lentamente el señor oscuro comenzó caminar hacia su presa, desviando hechizos a cada paso que daba. Pero Voldemort no se detenía., John no huiría. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la mano derecha de Voldemort se alargó y lo tomó por el cuello. Ni siquiera se preocupó por desarmarlo. Igualmente John no podía hacer demasiado, su cicatriz ardía como nunca lo había hecho.

-Se reduce a esto John.- dijo Voldemort mientras lo levantaba del suelo para ponerlo a la altura de su rostro. -Eres un niña asustado gritando. Suerte… como siempre lo pensé. No es otra cosa.-

John abrió sus ojos verdes y observó los rojos de Voldemort. No se rendiría. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que lo mataría no le daría el gusto de que derrotara su espíritu. Podía tener su vida pero eso sería todo. La cicatriz le dolía, era demasiado la cabeza parecía que iba a explotarle.

En ese momento la sonrisa que tenía Voldemort se desvaneció de su rostro y acercó sus ojos rojos a los de John. Observándolo, sin siquiera pestañear.

Los segundos se alargaron y los mortifagos comenzaron a cruzar miradas entre ellos. En ese momento una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

-¡Reducto!-

Una lapida estalló enviando a varios mortifagos al suelo. John volvió la vista en dirección a la explosión y entre el polvo pudo distinguir una figura. Era Cedric.

El muchacho de Hufflepuff respiraba agitadamente y mantenía su varita en alto. Pero el asombro no duró mucho. Una lluvia de maldiciones comenzaron a dirigirse hacia él. Cedric, se lanzó detrás de una lapida para protegerse.

Voldemort mientras tanto observaba todo impasible.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a organizarse.

-¡Stupefy!- gritó Cedric, desmayando a un seguidor del señor oscuro.

Una maldición impactó contra la lapida junto cuando Cedric se cubría. Voldemort mientras tanto permanecía en completo silencio, sin dejar de soltar a John y observando como se desarrollaban los hechos.

Cedric se lanzó a toda la carrera hacía donde se encontraba John. A su paso estallaban maldiciones y fragmentos de roca de las lapidas volaban formando una lluvia de esquirlas. Los mortifagos aullaban de frustración. Extrañamente, Voldemort no intentó siquiera levantar su varita para detener al chico de chico de Hufflepuff.

John podía ver el rostro de Cedric con toda claridad ad ahora, gracias a los destellos de las maldiciones, marcado con una expresión de pánico a medida que corría. Una maldición cortante lo alcanzó en el brazo pero no dejó de correr. Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de ellos saltó sobre una lapida y se lanzó sobre John con una mano abierta. John sintió que se aferraba a sus ropas y tiraba de él. Voldemort simplemente soltó el cuello del niño que vivió y lo observó con sus ojos rojos como sangre.

-¡Accio Copa!- gritó Cedric con voz temblorosa.

La copa salió volando y Cedric abrió su mano esperando su llegada.

-Vas a preferir que esto hubiera terminado aquí John.- dijo Voldemort.

Y repentinamente sintió como el traslador se activaba nuevamente. Cedric tenía la copa en su mano. Al cabo de un instante sintió como todo giraba y finalmente golpeó el suelo. Inmediatamente empezó a escuchar vítores no muy lejanos. Con algo de dificultad observó a su alrededor, estaba nuevamente en Hogwarts, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¡Parece que tenemos dos ganadores!- escucho decir a Ludo Bagman con la voz amplificada.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a acercarse una buena cantidad de personas a donde se encontraba. El primero en llegar a donde estaban era el gordinflón juez y jefe de deportes mágicos.

-Me alegra mucho ver que han conseguido el triunfo.- dijo el mago.

En ese momento unos alumnos de séptimo de Hufflepuff levantaron a Cedric en hombros. El muchacho les pidió que lo bajen pero no hubo caso.

-Que puedes contarnos sobre el final.- dijo Ludo acercando su varita al campeón de la casa de los tejones.

-No importa el torneo.- dijo el muchacho intentando inútilmente de apartar la varita del hombre. -Debemos hablar con Dumbledore, quien ustedes saben ha vuelto..-

A su lado Seamus, Dean y Neville estaban intentando levantar a John en hombros también. Todos lo observaron como si no entendieran lo que sucedía.

-Quizás estás confundido.- dijo Ludo palideciendo. -Sin duda las pruebas han demandado de los campeones más de lo que esperamos… un boggart sin duda.-

-Por un demonio.- mascullo John y a continuación apuntó su varita a su cuello. -¡Sonorus!… ¡Voldemort volvió! ¡No fue un condenado Boggart! ¡Cedric y yo lo vimos! ¡Ha estado manipulando el torneo desde el principio!-

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar los compañeros de Cedric soltaron al muchacho ni bien escucharon el nombre del señor oscuro pareciendo algo asustados.

-Podemos probarlo.- dijo Cedric poniéndose de pie pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.

-¡Mentiras!- escuchó gritar a alguien a lo lejos. -¡No te basta con ganar y ser rico, maldito!-

A su alrededor una buena cantidad de alumnos empezaron abuchearlos otros simplemente parecían asustados por la posibilidad de que lo que dijeran fuera verdad. A unos metros de ellos, Dumbledore sus jefes de casa y sus familiares intentaban llegar a ellos.

Ron, Susan, Hermione y Harry también estaban intentando llegar a donde se encontraban los dos campeones.

-Dijo que Voldemort regreso.- dijo Harry mientras descendían de la grada a toda la velocidad que podían. -Mi hermano jamás mentiría con algo así.-

Harry se veía algo pálido, y Ron podía entenderlo. Ginny marchaba junto a su novio y tomo su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Todo tiene sentido ahora.- dijo Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Voldemort estuvo planeando todo.- completó Susan sombríamente. -Eso es lo que hemos estado intentando averiguar todo el año. Sabíamos que John no quiso entrar al torneo y que debía haber utilizado magia oscura para poder confundir al Cáliz de Fuego.-

A su lado Justin se veía algo preocupado, pero paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia. Y no era él único. El resto del grupo no había tomado demasiado bien la noticia. Pero después de todo lo que habían vivido en esos años sabían que era posible. Sabían que Voldemort había vuelto durante su primer año para intentar conseguir la piedra filosofal, sabían que Pettigrew estaba suelto y que nunca se había resignado a la derrota. Además Dumbledore nunca había creído que estuviera realmente muerto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara.

-La pregunta es por qué actuar ahora.- dijo Hermione sonando frustrada. -Por qué de esta manera.-

-Eso solo nos lo podrá responder John.- dijo Ron interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez.

-Quizás quería conseguir toda la publicidad posible.- dijo Justin junto a Susan. -Tiene la atención de todos en las islas Británicas. Cuando el IRA hace algún atentado en el mundo muggle siempre buscan objetivos que tengan importancia para poder generar más pánico.-

-Si Voldemort mata a John justo debajo de las narices de Dumbledore sería una enorme victoria para él.- dijo Ginny. -Pero no lo consiguió… evidentemente.-

-El problema es que les crean a John y a Cedric.- dijo Ron sin poder evitarlo.

-Incluso a mi me cuesta creerlo.- dijo Susan. -No quiero creerlo… pero sé que John no mentiría. No sobre esto, y negándonos a aceptarlo no conseguiremos nada bueno.-

Las escaleras se terminaron y comenzaron a caminar por el césped dirigiéndose hacía el lugar en el cual Cedric y John habían caído. Cuando llegaron solo encontraron a Cedric discutiendo con algunos alumnos mayores. Ron notó con algo de alivió que el muchacho estaba bien, solo tenía un par de cortaduras y una herida en la espalda donde lo había hechizado. Era una suerte que hubiera calculado bien la dosis del veneno de acromantula.

Todavía podía recordar el estupor que todos sintieron al ver el cuerpo del muchacho. Ahora el ministerio tendría que lidiar con dos testigos, podían acusar a Cedric de mentiroso, Ron estaba convencido de que lo harían. Habían podido tapar su muerte en su mundo, aquí podrían hacerlo ver como mentalmente inestable. Pero al menos estaba vivo.

En ese momento apareció Violet, la hermana menor de Harry. La chica parecía muy preocupada.

-Harry… ¿Has visto a John?- dijo la niña con voz algo inestable.

-Estaba aquí.- dijo Harry pasando una mano por el cabello de su hermana menor y mirando observando en redondo para poder encontrarlo. No muy lejos de allí James y Lily Potter también buscaban a su hijo.

Ron entrecerró sus ojos. Barty Crouch había actuado ya. Dumbledore se daría cuenta, lo sabía, sin embargo no pudo evitar dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo. Era una estupidez. Lo sabía, pero Pettigrew había sido demasiado letal en este mundo. Barty Crouch podía ser mucho peor.

Ron salió del campo de Quidditch, doblo a la derecha en una de las tribunas y continuó caminando. En ese momento escucho pasos junto a él.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas Ron?-

Cuando se volvió se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Susan.

-A buscar a John.- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Eso ya lo sabía.- dijo Susan. -Pero por qué no nos dijiste nada… No me digas. Ya lo sé. Y déjame decirte que podemos cuidarnos también.-

-Por eso no le dijiste nada a Justin.- dijo Ron.

La pelirroja enrojeció.

-No quiero ponerlo en peligro.- dijo Susan. -Especialmente…- la chica sacó algo de su bolsillo. -Cuando Barty Crouch tiene a John.- Susan le mostró a Ron el papel, era el mapa del merodeador. -Tu tampoco querías que viniera Hermione, lo sé. No quieres ponerla en peligro.-

-Es verdad.- reconoció Ron y agregó al cabo de unos segundos. -Eres una chica dura, Susie.-

-Gracias, Ronnie.- dijo Susan sonriendo. -Lo que no entiendo es como es que está aquí, no puede ser que haya escapado de San Mungo. Y lo hubiéramos visto si se hubiera acercado a John.-

En ese momento varias figuras pasaron junto a ellos. Ron los reconoció a la perfección, eran Sirius Black, Alexandra Rydberg, James, Lily, y Albus Dumbledore. Que se desplazaba bastante rápido para su edad. Algo más atrás vieron que Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Justin se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

-¿A donde se supone que estaban yendo?- dijo Hermione pareciendo molesta.

-Estábamos comprobando algo.- dijo Susan sin dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Rápidamente les mostraron a sus amigos el mapa. En el siguieron los pasos de Dumbledore y el resto de los adultos. Ninguno vacilo un segundo y se dirigieron hacía el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡Sí!- dijo Harry aliviado. -Ya entraron.-

En el mapa podían ver el despacho. A pocos metros del despacho pero varios pisos más abajo podían ver sus propios nombres quietos. En ese momento el cartel con el nombre de John que se acercaba a donde estaba Dumbledore y vieron como en nombre de Barty Crouch se acercaba toda velocidad a la ventana. En ese momento escucharon un ruido a cristales rotos sobre sus cabezas.

Todos levantaron sus cabezas y vieron descender sobre ellos una lluvia de cristales. Todos se lanzaron a un lado para alejarse de la lluvia de cristales lo más rápido que podían. La figura continuó descendiendo, reduciendo su velocidad a cada metro que pasaba. Finalmente sus pies golpearon el suelo fuertemente. Ron levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que tenía frente a si a Barty Crouch Junior.

Arriba en la ventana, vio que Sirius intentaba lanzarse siguiendo el camino que había utilizado el fugitivo pero una pared invisible lo lanzó hacia atrás.

-¿Barty Crouch no es así?- dijo Susan pareciendo no entender quien era ese sujeto.

-Parece que mi fama me precede pequeña Susan.- dijo Crouch sonriendo.

La chica no respondió, simplemente agitó su varita lanzando un hechizo de desarme hacía Crouch. El sujeto la desvió con un escudo que se la envió de regreso a toda velocidad, la chica se quitó del paso. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía todos estaban lanzando hechizos a Barty Crouch.

Justin le lanzó una maldición de desarme bastante buena, pero Crouch reacciono rápido y la esquivó con facilidad y contraataco con una maldición cortante. El chico de Hufflepuff se lanzó a un costado esquivando una muerte segura.

Ron aprovecho que no estaba dentro del rango de visión del mortífago, se acercó a toda velocidad y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que debió haberlo lanzado al suelo. Pero el sujeto era duro y pudo lanzarle una maldición, pero afortunadamente no tuvo demasiada precisión y Ron pudo salirse del camino.

Hermione intentó lanzarle un petrificus totalus pero el mortífago lo bloqueó sin problemas. Pero, Ginny aprovecho el momento para lanzarle un bombarda que estalló a sus pies desestabilizando. Ron sabía que era el momento para terminar con la pelea. Pero Crouch todavía daba batalla y de un bombarda dejó inconciente a Justin.

Harry le lanzó un desmaius antes de que pudiera lanzar otro hechizo al chico caído. Pero el mortífago reacciono rápido. No era de sorprender, el sujeto era bueno en lo que hacía.

-Diffinto.- gritó Ron lanzándole un hechizo a Crouch después de bloquear uno con un escudo.

El hechizo golpeó a Crouch en el brazo izquierdo. Pero aun no estaba fuera de combate. Los segundos se alargaban y el mortífago se dio cuenta que debía recurrir a tácticas más drásticas si quería salir de allí.

-Avada Kedabra.- gritó Crouch lanzándole el hechizo a Ron, que hasta ahora había demostrado ser el más peligroso de los seis.

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione desesperada.

El pelirrojo se salió del camino de la maldición salvándose por los pelos.

-Les dije que ya tenían edad para las imperdonables, malditos mocosos.- dijo el mortífago pero no pudo decir nada más ya que una maldición llegó por su espalda dejándolo inconciente.

A pocos pasos de ellos pudieron ver a Dumbledore sosteniendo su varita. A pocos pasos del profesor se encontraban los padres y el hermano de Harry, Sirius, Alexandra Rydberg, Severus Snape y la profesora McGonagall. Rápidamente Sirius agito su varita, unas sogas surgieron y maniataron al sujeto.

Hermione no demoró un segundo en llegar junto a Ron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto afligida. -¿No te ha tocado…? di algo.-

-Estoy bien Herms…- dijo Ron incorporándose.

La castaña lanzó un suspiro de alivio y permaneció junto a él. No intentó abrazarlo, ni regañarlo, solo permaneció junto a él.

-Severus…- dijo Dumbledore. -Necesito que traigas un poco de veritaserum por favor.-

El profesor de pociones asintió y dio media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo nuevamente. Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a donde estaban los recién llegados. Mientras tanto Susan se encontraba junto a su novio y agitaba su varita con toda rapidez. En pocos segundos el chico recobró el conocimiento.

-No te muevas.- dijo Susan sonando aliviada. -Estás bien… solo quédate unos minutos más aquí. No te levantes demasiado rápido, te golpeaste bastante.-

-¿Tu estás bien?- preguntó el chico tomando la mano de la chica y pareciendo algo atontado aun.

-Claro que sí.- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras lo observaba con sus ojos azules. -Soy una chica dura, hasta Ronnie lo dice.-

En ese momento apareció la profesora Sprout que acompañaba a Cedric y a sus padres a la enfermería. Inmediatamente, se llevó a Justin con ella para que lo atendieran también.

Pocos minutos después apareció Severus Snape en su mano traía un frasco con una poción translucida que Ron reconoció al instante. Era el Veritaserum que Dumbledore le había pedido que trajera. Pocos segundos después Barty Crouch estaba despierto y contando todo. Desde cómo había escapado de Azkaban con ayuda de sus padres, los años que había pasado bajo la maldición Imperus, desde cómo había conseguido escapar al control de su padre para reunirse nuevamente con Voldemort. A continuación relato como había reemplazado a Ojoloco Moody y todo lo que había hecho para poder guiar a John hasta la copa de los tres magos.

A su alrededor todos escuchaban en completo silencio. Ron por su parte estaba interesado en hablar con John, debía saber si Voldemort le había lanzado un Avada Kedabra. Necesitaba saber si el Horcrux todavía estaba en él.

-Sirius…- dijo Dumbledore. -Lleva a Crouch al despacho del profesor de defensa otra vez. El ministerio querrá interrogarlo.- a continuación se volvió a las profesoras Rydberg y McGonagall. -Acompáñenlo, estoy seguro que encontraremos al verdadero Ojoloco allí, dentro de su baúl mágico, imagino que necesitara asistencia medica.-

Sirius agito su varita y comenzó a levitar a Crouch con poco cuidado. Alex y la profesora McGonagall lo siguieron de cerca con sus varitas listas para cualquier eventualidad.

Finalmente el resto de los presentes continuó se dirigió a la enfermería. Dumbledore se demoró unos segundos hablando con Snape y después se unió nuevamente al grupo.

Ron, Harry, Susan, Hermione y Ginny aguardaron fuera de la enfermería. Pocos minutos después se unió a ellos Violet Potter, la chica escucho el relato de lo sucedido sin poder creer lo que le contaban, y después llegó una muy preocupada Lavender Brown.

Finalmente la enfermera permitió ingresar algunas visitas, solo a la familia. Lo que significaba que solo Violet y Harry podían entrar. Ron no dijo nada, ya hablaría con John más tarde. De una forma u otra sabía que es lo que había ocurrido en ese cementerio.

Lentamente Susan, Hermione, Ron y Ginny comenzaron a desandar sus pasos, alejándose de la enfermería. Ninguno dijo nada por un largo rato, solo el ruido de sus zapatos sobre el suelo de granito llenaba el silencio.

-Es todo verdad.- dijo Ginny finalmente. -En lo profundo tenía esperanzas de que no hubiera regresado…-

-Yo también…- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro.

-Nos engaño durante todo un año.- dijo Hermione sonando molesta. -Estuvo justo delante de nuestras narices, teníamos el mapa ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no lo vimos antes?-

-Porque no lo estábamos buscando.- dijo Ron. -Encontramos a Pettigrew… pero no sabíamos que Crouch podía estar aquí.-

-Podríamos habernos dado cuenta que no aparecía Ojoloco.- dijo Hermione. -O que Crouch estaba dando todas sus clases.-

-No importa.- dijo Ron agradeciendo internamente que todo saliera de esa manera y que Crouch no hubiera sido descubierto. -John está vivo. Eso es lo que importa realmente, que los planes de Voldemort se vieron frustrados otra vez.-

Ron deseaba profundamente que no fuera así y que Voldemort le hubiera lanzado una maldición asesina a John y que hubiera regresado de la muerte, esta vez sin un Horcrux con él.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana, ninguno de sus compañeros se había levantado aun y descansaban tranquilamente a pesar de la luz que ingresaba por la ventana. Con toda rapidez, el pelirrojo se cambió y salió de la habitación. Los corredores de Hogwarts estaban desiertos, las clases habían terminado y solo quedaba esperar a que pudieran tomar el tren para regresar a sus hogares.

Ron dirigió sus pasos a la enfermería, necesitaba hablar con John. Al cabo de diez minutos llegó a su destino. Cuando entró vio que, afortunadamente, John estaba solo y despierto.

-¡Ron!- dijo el niño que vivió. -Me alegra tener visitas.-

-Todavía no estaban sirviendo el desayuno…- dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa. -Así que decidí pasar a visitarte ¿Tus padres?-

-Se fueron hace unos minutos.- respondió el niño que vivió. -Nos estarán esperando en el Andén a mi y a mis hermanos.-

Ron se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama, en ese momento notó que a pocos lugares de distancia yacía Cedric Diggory.

-Veneno de Acromantula.- le dijo John a modo de explicación. -Nada grave pero quieren que se quede aquí un tiempo más.-

-Oh…- dijo Ron haciéndose el sorprendido, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante aliviado de haber podido salvar al muchacho de Hufflepuff.

-Me hizo pegar un buen susto…- dijo John. -Pensé que había muerto. Me alegro que no fuera así… si no fuera por Cedric, no lo habría contado.- el chico lanzó un suspiro. -Aunque no muchos me crean.- y agregó después de una pausa. -Fudge se encargo de que un dementor besara a Barty Crouch, no va a declarar.-

Ron esperaba que eso sucediera y sabía que no había forma de prevenir que el ministro reaccionara de esa manera.

-Yo les creo.- dijo Ron simplemente. -Y unos cuantos más también… aunque no esperes demasiado apoyo. No creo que muchos quieran aceptar que ha regresado.-

El pelirrojo no podía evitar sentirse algo intranquilo a pesar de todo. Era Voldemort del que estaban hablando, el mago más siniestro del que se tuviera registro. Nada cambiaría eso.

-Fue extraño…- dijo John finalmente. -Por un momento me tuvo… podría haberme matado. Pero no, en lugar de eso me dejo ir.-

Ron escuchó todo lo que decía John, pero no podía haber oído bien. Voldemort jamás lo hubiera dejado escapar.

-¿Te dejó ir?- preguntó Ron tratando de asegurarse que había escuchado bien.

-Estuvo a punto de matarme.- dijo el niño que vivió. -Pero en el último instante… se detuvo. Y cuando escapábamos con Cedric… dijo que yo iba a desear que todo hubiera terminado en ese momento.-

Ron asimilo lentamente los hechos. Voldemort no había intentado matar a John, se había detenido antes de lanzar la maldición asesina. Eso significaba que el Horcrux que John llevaba dentro de sí todavía seguía allí, esperando que Voldemort lo destruyera.

Los planes de Ron habían fracasado.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de que debía pelear en este mundo, había planeado este movimiento. Era la forma más fácil de deshacerse del Horcrux de John. Voldemort era el único que podía hacerlo, y John podría regresar de la muerte. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? ¿Por qué Voldemort no había matado a John? No lo sabía. Y no le gustaba no saber cosas, especialmente cuando todo podía terminar en un completo desastre para ellos.

Eso significaba que aún tenía cuatro Horcruxes para destruir: La copa, el relicario, Nagini y John.

-No te preocupes, John.- dijo Ron finalmente. -Todo va a salir bien.-

Y Ron pensaba asegurarse de que así fuera.

Unos pisos más arriba Sirius Blck esperaba frente a la puerta de la profesora Alexandra Rydberg. Había sido una noche complicada. Fudge había ejecutado a Barty Crouch Junior y no hubo mucho que el auror pudiera hacer para evitarlo, por más que discutió con el ministro. No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, Fudge parecía más preocupado por que estuvieran intentando desestabilizar al gobierno que por detener a Voldemort.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió. El auror observo a la mujer que apareció en la puerta. Vestía una túnica azul, llevaba su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y utilizaba los anteojos que le había regalado casi un año atrás.

-¡Sirius!- dijo la profesora de Runas sonriendo. -¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?-

El auror se acercó la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso suavemente.

-Un rato…- respondió el último de los Black. -No quería despertarte aun.-

La mujer lo observó unos instantes, y lo estrecho entre sus brazos mientras sonreía. Sirius lanzó un suspiro liberando parte de la tensión que traía.

-No puedo creer que haya ejecutado a Crouch….- dijo Alex apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo el auror pasando una mano sobre el cabello rubio de la mujer.

-Eso significa que estamos en guerra… otra vez.- susurró lentamente la profesora.

Sirius podía escuchar tensión en las palabras Alex. Podía entenderla, él no quería volver a pelear. No de esa manera, no contra algo tan terrible como lo que habían vivido más de una década atrás. Pero esta vez tenía más razones para pelear…

-Sí…- dijo Sirius. -Como hace tanto tiempo atrás.- el auror se separo un poco de la mujer. -¿Quería hablar contigo?-

Alex levantó sus ojos azules y los dirigió a los grises de Sirius.

-He estado pensando.- dijo el último de los Black. -En todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros en estos meses. Ha sido maravilloso… no he sido tan feliz en tanto tiempo.-

La profesora de Runas lo observaba expectante sin decir una sola palabra.

-No puedo evitar recordar cuando estábamos aquí, en Hogwarts, y peleábamos sin cesar.- continuó Sirius. -Y creo que ya entonces te amaba… no quería reconocerlo, pero te amaba. Y te amo.-

Sirius lanzó un suspiro. Alexandra lo observaba expectante.

-Y cuando veo a Lily y a James…- dijo Sirius. -No puedo evitar pensar en que podríamos ser nosotros. Si hubiéramos hablado antes y no hubiéramos sido tan tontos… podríamos haber tenido todos esos años para nosotros, y ahora no quiero dejar pasar un minuto más.-

En ese momento el auror se hincó sobre una rodilla. La profesora se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, pareciendo congelada en su lugar, esperando las palabras del auror.

-Se que no es el mejor momento… con todo lo que sucede…- dijo Sirius sacando un pequeño anillo con un diamante del bolsillo -Pero… Alexandra Rydberg… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Oh Dios…- susurró la mujer pareciendo no poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Sirius la observó pareciendo un poco preocupado, pero su confusión no duro mucho.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Acepto!- dijo muy emocionada antes de lanzarse a besar al auror.

Los dos permanecieron así unos largos segundos.

-Por un momento pensé que me mandarías a volar.- dijo Sirius pareciendo muy aliviado.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Si eres adorable.- dijo Alexandra sonriendo mientras alargaba su mano.

Finalmente Sirius tomo la pequeña mano de la profesora y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular. Si a Sirius Black y Alexandra Rydberg les hubieran dicho años atrás que terminarían en esa situación, no lo hubieran creído posible, ni en un millón de años.

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos!

Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo 54. Como pueden darse cuenta la vuelta de Voldemort es bastante parecida al original. No había demasiado que cambiar en cuanto al hechizo y las explicaciones de nuestro querido Voldy. Podría haberlo hecho más corto, sin duda. Pero preferí no omitir ciertos detalles. Aunque parezca mentira me costo un poco escribirlo. Tuve la guía del libro lo que ayudo, es verdad, pero también tenía cierto peso emocional. Voldemort ha vuelto (En "Un Extraño Lugar") y esto da paso a muchas cosas que tengo planeadas desde hace tiempo. A partir de ahora el fic se va volviendo más oscuro y con más golpes bajos.

Y una cosa que no estuve demasiado seguro de agregar fue la propuesta de matrimonio de Sirius a Alex. Por un momento pensé en dejarla para otro capitulo, pero preferí ponerla acá.

No sé si sea el mejor momento para terminar un capitulo, estuve con gripe y la fiebre seguramente me quemo unas cuantas neuronas pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Ahora si me despido.

Saluditos

Salvatore


	55. Los últimos días de paz

Capitulo 55:

Ron, Harry, Susan y Hermione estaban sentados junto al lago. La primavera estaba dando, lentamente paso al verano. Todos habían dejado sus suéteres en sus salas comunes y habían arremangado las mangas de sus camisas. El césped había crecido bastante y unas cuantas flores alegraban la vista.

En treinta minutos tendrían que abordar el expreso de Hogwarts. Pero antes había un asunto del cual debían encargarse.

Hermione observaba un frasco que tenía unos pequeños agujeros sobre la tapa. Dentro podía verse un pequeño escarabajo que se agitaba.

-Creo que debemos tirarla al lago.- dijo Susan mientras ponía su cabeza a la altura del frasco. -Ya saben esta… señora… perjudica mi carrera ascendente como zorra declarada. No puedo conquistar hombres con mis decadentes encantos si me está destruyendo en los diarios.-

Dentro el escarabajo comenzó a agitarse mientras intentaba salir, sin ningún éxito.

-Créeme que estoy tentada, Susie.- dijo Hermione sonriendo. -A mi tampoco me dejo muy bien parada.-

-Y no olvidemos que nos puso como los malos de la historia en segundo año.- dijo Ron.

-No éramos nosotros…- dijo Susan. -Eran un Roland, Susannah, Henry y Harmony.-

-Si… casi me expulsan de Hogwarts.- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos. -Ya saben por todo eso de ser el heredero de Slytherin.-

-Creo que nadie nos culparía si arrojamos el frasco al lago…- dijo Ron y agregó al cabo de unos segundos. -Creo que buscaré una piedra.-

Susan lanzó un suspiro.

-No entiendo porque a ninguno le gusto la idea colocar el frasco sobre el fuego.- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento Hermione decidió que era suficiente y abrió el frasco. Inmediatamente el escarabajo apareció pero antes de que pudiera alejarse la chica le lanzó hechizo y junto a ellos apareció una muy conmocionada Rita Skeeter.

-Esto es privación ilegitima de la libertad…- dijo la mujer indignada su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y su aspecto era deplorable. -En el ministerio…-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Ron la interrumpió.

-En el ministerio se enteraran de que eres un animago sin registrar.- dijo el pelirrojo. -Creo que son cinco años en Azkaban… pero nadie dura más de dos semanas con los dementores.-

-Pero estamos de buen humor…- dijo Harry. -Eso quiere decir. Que tu te marchas y nosotros no diremos nada.-

-El truco es que si siquiera sospechamos que escribes sobre nosotros, nuestras familias y cualquiera que sea importante para nosotros.- dijo Susan. -Será lo último que escribas.-

Skeeter lanzo una carcajada.

-No pueden silenciar a la prensa.- dijo la mujer. -No me importa que no les guste como presento los hechos. Además no pienso dejar escapar a Diggory y a John después de lo que dijeron.-

-Puedes escribir lo que quieras.- dijo Harry. -Solo recuerda que si tenemos siquiera la suposición de que estás hablando de nosotros: Te delatamos.-

Los palabras de Harry fueron finales. La mujer se dio cuenta que hablaban en serio, era una periodista que sabía mentir muy bien y deformar los hechos a la perfección. En cambio, sabía que estos chicos no mentían y no tenían ningún problema en delatarla.

La verdad era que no le importaban, el chico podía hacer una buena historia como mago maligno y las chicas como un par de desfachatadas de pocos escrúpulos. Ninguno duraría más de un par de semanas como noticias, deberían agradecerles que la gente siquiera supiera quienes eran. Pero el verdadero personaje, el que no podía perder era John Potter, el niño que vivió.

Lamentablemente, si quería seguir libre tenía que olvidarse de John.

-Está bien.- dijo después de unos segundos.

-Sabíamos que podíamos entendernos.- dijo Ron sonriendo. -Si necesitamos algo de ti te escribiremos Rita.-

Y sin más los cuatro se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Creo que deberíamos haberla amenazado un poco más.- dijo Susan ni bien se alejaron unos cuantos metros.

A pesar de sus palabras parecía bastante satisfecha con como había salido todo.

-Creo que es la primera vez que no consigue salirse con la suya.- dijo Hermione. -Además, John necesitara un poco de tranquilidad.-

Ron sabía que el hermano de Harry la necesitaría pero que Rita no pudiera escribir acerca de él. No significaba que otros no pudieran hacerlo. Y lamentablemente sabía que así sería.

Ron estaba sentado en un compartimento en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Junto a él se encontraban Harry, Hermione y Susan. Ninguno de los cuatro estaba de buen animo. Susie observaba el paisaje de Escocia pasar frente a la ventana, Hermione leía un libro y, por su parte, Harry había cerrado sus ojos pero evidentemente no estaba dormido. Ninguno había cruzado una palabra desde que habían salido de Hogwarts casi una hora atrás.

Ron también estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Voldemort no se había cargado el Horcrux de John. Eso no necesariamente cambiaba sus planes, pero lo obligaba a actuar más sobre lo que había vivido en su mundo de origen.

Su idea había sido muy simple desde el principio. Iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, solo interviniendo ocasionalmente. En su primer año toda había salido bastante bien… el segundo y el tercero habían sido desastres controlados. Pero todo podría haber sido mucho peor. Sin embargo todavía sentía escalofríos al pensar en lo que podría haberle sucedido a Ginny y a la hermana de Harry.

Este año sin embargo no podía considerarse una victoria en la guerra contra Voldemort. Sin duda todos pensaban que había sido una derrota muy barata. Sí, sin duda Voldemort había vuelto, pero John y Cedric habían sobrevivido. Sin embargo, Ron había querido más. Había querido ver destruido el Horcrux de John.

La ventaja que representaba saber los pensamientos de Voldemort era relativa. Ya sabía que el señor oscuro podía enviar los mensajes que mejor le parecieran. Sin duda había resultado de ayuda en muchos casos, pero sus conocimientos podrían compensar, con un poco de suerte, el no ver dentro de la mente de Voldemort.

Ahora tendría que esperar. Voldemort buscaría la profecía, atacaría a su padre poco antes de navidad e intentaría atraer a John al departamento de misterios. Esos serían los detalles más importantes por el frente contra Voldemort. Y no pensaba dejar que su padre muriera por nada del mundo.

Lo que seguramente sería más complicado sería el ministerio. Más precisamente Fudge, el sujeto no había reaccionado muy bien. El profeta no había publicado nada del torneo aun, excepto que John y Cedric habían empatado. Seguramente, Fudge había movido suficientes contactos para dejar afuera la parte de Voldemort. Y Ron sabía que sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que el diario mágico empezara a actuar en contra de John y Dumbledore. Solo había que esperar a que llegaran los alumnos de Hogwarts, y que Dumbledore comenzara a traer el tema en las próximas reuniones de Wizengamot.

Eso significaba que sería un año duro, tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts.

-Será difícil.- dijo Susan rompiendo el silencio.

Harry abrió sus ojos.

-Pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer.- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro.

-Podemos estudiar muy duro.- dijo Hermione. -Especialmente defensa. Espero que no lo necesitemos pero nunca se sabe.-

Ron tenía sus dudas sobre cuanta defensa podrían estudiar este año. Si el ministro era igual de lunático que en su mundo de origen, tendrían que formar un nuevo Ejercito Dumbledore.

-Lo que más me preocupa es el ministro.- dijo Harry. -No parece que quiera hacer demasiado. Si la tía de Susan fue la ministra seguramente ya estarían sacudiendo a algunos viejos mortifagos.-

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza en mi familia.- dijo Susan sabiendo que su tía era muy capaz. -Pero a mi tía Amelia no le interesa tomar el puesto de Fudge, aunque estoy segura que lo haría de maravillas.-

Ron sabía cual había sido el destino de Amelia Bones. No pensaba dejar que Susan perdiera a alguien más de su familia, le había tomado demasiado cariño a la pelirroja. Aunque, con un poco de suerte Voldemort estaría derrotado antes de que intentara asesinar a Madame Bones.

Finalmente el tren llegó a Kings Cross a la hora esperada.

-Debes venir a visitarme a casa.- le decía Justin a Susan.

-Estoy un poco asustada…- dijo la pelirroja observando a su novio con sus ojos azules. -¿Que tal si no le caigo bien a tu familia?-

-¿Asustada tu? ¡Imposible! Eres la chica más valiente de todo Hogwarts.- la pelirroja se sonrojó y esbozó una sonrisa -Les encantaras.- dijo Justin con seguridad. -Además mi madre ya te conoce. Recuerda que fue conmigo a tu cumpleaños.-

-Lo sé…- dijo Susan apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Justin aunque no parecía mucho más tranquila.

A unos pasos de ellos Ginny y Harry también se estaban despidiendo.

-Te extrañare.- dijo Harry observando los ojos castaños de la chica.

-Más te vale Potter.- dijo Ginny intentando que sonara como una amenaza pero fallando en el intento. -Yo también te extrañaré Harry…- para agregar inmediatamente -y no intentes hacerte el héroe.-

-No haré nada peligroso.- dijo Harry sonriendo y abrazando a la menor de los Weasley. -Sé que los problemas me encuentran pero haré lo posible para que no lo hagan. Además casa es segura. Mis padres se aseguraran de que no entre una mosca siquiera.-

Ron observó a las parejas despedirse, era bueno ver que eran felices. Sabía que Harry terminaría casándose con su hermana. En cuanto a Susie no sabía prácticamente nada de ella en su mundo. Ya sabría que tan lejos llegarían, no pensaba perder esta guerra. Y no pensaba dejar que nada malo le ocurriera a las personas que quería.

Con ese pensamiento en mente volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Hermione. La chica esperaba a unos pasos de donde estaba, intentando subir su baúl a un carrito. Era increíble como a pesar de intentar hacer todo bien al final, nada había salido como esperaba. Pero nadie dijo que sería fácil.

-Deja que te ayude con eso Herms.- dijo Ron tomando el baúl y colocándolo sobre el carrito. -Caramba. ¿Cuantos libros tienes ahí adentro?-

La chica de Ravenclaw observó a Ron como si le costara creer lo que veía. Pero rápidamente se compuso.

-Unos cuantos…- dijo Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente y esbozando una sonrisa dubitativa. -Mis padres me mandaron un par de libros que les pedí durante el año. Creo que no pensé que fueran tantos.-

Ron sabía cuantos libros podía llegar a tener su esposa. La biblioteca y el altillo de su casa, en su mundo de origen estaban saturados de todo tipo de libros, mágicos y muggles.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar empujando sus respectivos carros. Un poco más adelante marchaban el resto de sus amigos. Al grupo no tardaron en sumarse John y los gemelos.

-No te preocupes…- dijo Ron. -Todo va a salir bien.-

La castaña lo observó unos segundos pareciendo aliviada, pero no demasiado esperanzada sobre Ron.

-Tenemos a Dumbledore de nuestro lado, tenemos a John y a un montón de gente más.- dijo Hermione finalmente.

-Además estamos nosotros cuatro.- dijo Ron sonriendo. -¿Qué haría el mundo mágico sin nosotros?-

-Eres muy arriesgado Ron.- dijo Hermione pareciendo algo molesta con él.

-Todos lo somos…- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro como si supiera que no había nada que hacer. Todos eran arriesgados, no había forma de que se quedaran fuera de lo que sea que se les viniera encima.

-Es verdad.- dijo la castaña lanzando un suspiro. -Además, como dijo Harry, los problemas siempre nos encuentran.-

En ese momento llegaron a donde los aguardaban sus familias. Los padres de Hermione estaban esperándola y junto a ellos se encontraba también el hermano de su futura esposa, Robert Granger.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- dijo Hermione feliz de verlos y rápidamente los abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. -Tu también ven aquí Bobby-

Y antes de que el hermano de Hermione pudiera reaccionar lo atrajo con su mano al abrazo grupal.

-Los extrañe mucho.- dijo finalmente Hermione que evidentemente estaba muy contenta de poder ver a su familia.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho hija.- dijo la madre de Hermione. -Ve a despedirte de tus amigos. Nosotros te esperaremos aquí.-

Rápidamente Hermione se acercó a donde estaban Harry, Ron y Susan. Los tres estaban junto a Amelia Bones que estaba saludando a su sobrina. A pocos pasos de ellos se encontraban los Potter y los Weasley. La madre de Ron estaba abrazando a su hija menor y preguntándole como le había ido en el año.

-Bueno parece que es el momento de irnos.- dijo Hermione pareciendo algo apenados. -Los extrañaré mucho a todos.-

-Nosotros también te extrañaremos Herms.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos.- dijo Ron sabiendo que así lo haría.

Hermione observó los ojos azules de Ron y supo que no mentía. Sin duda estaba algo más esperanzada con respecto al pelirrojo. Estaba segura de que estaba empezando a perdonarla por haberse comportado de manera tan horrible.

-Y deben venir a visitarme a casa.- dijo Hermione subitamente. -No sé si mi padre sacará su barco este verano, pero estoy segura de que algo podremos hacer.-

Tanto Harry como Susie parecían muy interesados con la idea. Y Ron esperaba que así fuera, más adelante podrían preocuparse por la guerra.

-Por supuesto que haremos algo divertido.- dijo Susan. -Podemos ir a la playa, aunque esta vez usaré protector solar… la última vez terminé viéndome como un langostino.-

Ron podía recordar como había terminado la chica el verano anterior.

-Creo que eso sería una buena idea Susie.- dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a la chica. -Y un sombrero de ala ancha.-

-No sería una mala idea.- dijo Susan acomodándose su cabello.

A pocos pasos de ellos Violet se despedía de sus amigas cuando se percató de la presencia del hermano de Hermione a pocos metros de ella. Repentinamente la chica se encontró sonriendo se encontró sonriendo y se acercó a donde estaba el chico, también sonriendo. Era extraño pensar que habían pasado tantos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto. Se veía más alto y ancho sin dudas. Pero el resto seguía siendo el mismo Robert Granger que conocía.

-¡Hola Bobby!- dijo Violet sonriendo ampliamente.

La hija menor de los Potter sentía ganas de abrazarlo pero se refrenó de hacerlo.

-Hola Violet.- dijo el hermano de Hermione respondiendo a la sonrisa de la chica y pareciendo realmente feliz de verla.

-He estado bien.- dijo la chica y agregó pareciendo algo apenada. -Solo que estos días han sido difíciles.-

-Lo sé…- dijo Bobby comprensivamente. En la última carta que había recibido de la hermana de Harry, esta le había explicado lo sucedido al finalizar el torneo. -No le he dicho nada a mis padres aun… creo que es mejor que sea Hermione.-

Robert Granger se podía dar cuenta que la chica estaba preocupada, sabía como afectaba a su familia.

-Todo estará bien.- dijo el chico suavemente mientras apoya su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Violet sonrió, de alguna manera esas simples palabras consiguieron animarla. Y algo del chico la hacia sentir segura en ese momento.

-Gracias…- dijo la hermana de Harry observando al chico con sus ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Bobby sonriendo. -Y estoy seguro que mi hermana invitara a tu hermano y al resto este verano, tu también estás invitada.-

-Me encantaría.- dijo Violet pareciendo realmente feliz. -Y quiero escuchar como tocas el violín.-

-Oh…- dijo Bobby mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su otra mano. -No he mejorado mucho… es realmente difícil.-

El hermano de Hermione parecía algo avergonzado.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo.- dijo Violet con seguridad.

La hija menor de los Potter tenía plena confianza en las habilidades del chico. En momentos como este le hubiera gustado que fuera un mago y que estuviera en Hogwarts con ella. ¿En que casa habría terminado? Sin duda era inteligente, pero era valiente, y también era leal. Sin dudas hubiera sido un buen Gryffindor, no cabía ninguna duda al respecto. Y habría sido lindo que estuviera en la misma casa que ella. Pero el chico no tenía una pizca de magia en él. Sin embargo eran increíbles las cosas que podía hacer y de alguna manera eso le agregaba más encanto.

En ese momento la madre de Violet la llamó.

-Creo que debo irme…- dijo la chica pareciendo algo triste.

-Yo creo que también.- dijo Bobby viendo que su hermana se dirigía a donde estaban sus padres. -Pero hablaremos más tarde.-

Violet sonrió.

-Te veo pronto.- dijo la menor de los Potter despidiéndose.

-Te veo pronto…- dijo Bobby deseando tener algo más de tiempo.

Lentamente Violet se dirigió a donde estaba su familia esperando y, una vez que se unió a ellos, se dirigió a la salida de Kings Cross. El hermano de Hermione la observó unos largos segundos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón dio media vuelta y se unió a su familia.

Ron y su familia tuvieron que regresar a la madriguera en el autobús noctámbulo. Su padre, aparentemente, había tenido nuevamente problemas con el Ford Anglia y no quería arriesgarse a utilizarlo. Ron tenía una idea bastante clara de cuales podían llegar a ser los problemas que podía tener, entre ellos, adquirir conciencia propia.

Los padres de Ron estaban bastante preocupados. Sabían lo que había ocurrido en el torneo de los Tres Magos. Sin embargo, estaban decididos a no quedarse fuera del conflicto esta vez, de ninguna manera. Ron podía entenderlos, si otro mago oscuro se hubiera alzado en su mundo él y Hermione se asegurarían de que su familia estuviera segura.

Los primeros días fueron bastante tranquilos, Voldemort no había hecho ningún movimiento tal y como Ron esperaba pero la calma solo era aparente. En poco tiempo comenzaría a desaparecer gente. Por otra parte, el profeta estaba destruyendo a Dumbledore, Cedric y John. Y el ministro Fudge estaba actuando tal y como esperaba que lo hiciera. Estaba seguro que esta vez Umbridge no podría enviarle un detentor a John. Cedric podía ser un blanco también, pero en el profeta parecían apuntar directamente a John y a Dumbledore.

Las primeras noticias alegres del verano llegaron de la mano de Harry una semana después de que regresara a la madriguera.

Ron estaba sentado en el escalón de la cocina. No había tenido demasiado para hacer en estos días. Había terminado sus tareas para el verano lo más rápido posible, no quería tener que preocuparse por eso más adelante.

Por ahora solo disfrutaría un rato del sol y de no hacer nada. En ese momento escucho la voz de Harry proveniente del espejo que tenia guardado en su bolsillo.

-¡Ron! ¡Susan! ¡Hermione!-

Rápidamente busco su espejo cuando lo sostuvo en su mano pudo ver los rostros de los tres chicos repartidos en diferentes fragmentos del espejo. Harry estaba en la parte de afuera de su casa podía reconocer el paisaje de la casa de los Potter.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Susan sonriendo. -Parece que tienen mejor tiempo que yo, aquí está bastante nublado. Y antes que digas algo Hermie ya terminé con mis tareas.-

-Me alegro que así sea.- dijo la chica del cabello castaño sonriendo satisfecha. -Así tendrás todo el verano libre Susie.-

-Yo voy a demorar un poco más en terminar todo.- dijo Harry y agregó sonriendo. -Pero tengo buenos motivos.-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Susan intrigada.

-Así es.- dijo Harry. -Recuerdan que Sirius y la profesora Rydberg estaban…-

-Completamente enamorados el uno del otro.- dijo Hermione completando la idea.

-Sé veían tan románticos.- dijo Susan con mirada soñadora mientras retorcía un mechón de su cabello.

-No me digas que Sirius le propuso matrimonio.- dijo Ron con una media sonrisa.

Todavía le costaba creer ver a Sirius enamorado y más le costaría creer que se le había propuesto. Pero con los tiempos que se avecinaban era entendible que no quisiera perder tiempo.

-Bueno…- dijo Harry.

Susan y Hermione lo asesinaban con la mirada demandando que continuara.

-Eso ocurrió en Hogwarts.- dijo el chico del cabello azabache. -Sé casaron ayer.-

Ron no lo podía creer. Y las dos chicas tampoco.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Susan saltando en su lugar. -¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tía Amelia!- se escuchó la voz algo lejana de la tía de Susan preguntando que sucedía -¡Sirius Black se casó con la profesora Rydberg!-

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Hermione sonriendo. -Se veían tan felices, creo que hicieron lo correcto.- y agregó firmemente. -Debes contarnos todo Harry.-

-Ni creas que vas a escapar con un "Fue una linda ceremonia" Harry James Potter.- dijo Susan señalándolo con su dedo.

Algo más atrás se podía ver a la tía de Susan sonriendo.

-Fue un poco rápido.- dijo Harry. -No querían perder tiempo. Solo estuvimos nosotros, Remus, la prima de Sirius y su familia… ustedes conocen a Tonks. También estuvieron el profesor Dumbledore, su hermano y unos familiares de la profesora Rydberg que vinieron desde Dinamarca.-

-Pero ¿que vestido tenía?- dijo Susan.

-Uno blanco…- dijo Harry como si fuera lógico.

Susan y Hermione lanzaron un suspiro.

-Necesitamos hablar con Violet.- dijo Susan.

-Definitivamente.- dijo Hermione.

-O sea que ya están casados.- dijo Ron muy sorprendido. -Wow…-

Si bien había visto que Sirius iba en serio con la mujer, era increíble pensar que había tomado el gran paso. Después de todo era Sirius, alocado padrino de Harry y soltero empedernido.

-Y ya se fueron de Luna de Miel.- dijo Harry. -Ahora están en Mallorca, en España. Destro de unos días se iran a Cerdeña, Italia, y vuelven en una semana.-

-El mediterráneo…- dijo Susan sonriendo. -¡Qué romántico!-

-Lamento no haber podido avisarles nada antes.- dijo Harry. -Todo fue algo precipitado. Me parece que era justamente como lo querían. Remus fue el padrino de Sirius y Tonks fue la dama de honor de Alex… eso fue interesante se los aseguro…- Harry hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -Y el hermano del profesor Dumbledore acompaño al altar a la profesora Rydberg, quiero decir la profesora Black.-

En ese momento Ron escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas.

-¡No puedo creer que estuvieras hablando con Harry y no me dijeras nada, Ron!-

Era su hermana Ginny. La chica inmediatamente se sentó junto al pelirrojo.

-Ginny…- dijo Harry sonriendo bobamente

-Hola Harry.- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo muy feliz.

-Le iba a decir a Ron que te pasara el espejo. Así podríamos hablar bastante.- dijo Harry.

-Esa es una idea genial.- dijo Ginny sonriendo. -Las cartas han sido geniales pero es lindo escuchar tu voz.-

Ron rodó sus ojos como se suponía que debía hacerlo un hermano mayor resignado a que su hermana menor tenía novio.

-Después te lo daré Enana.- dijo Ron.

Ginny simplemente le sacó la lengua.

-Oh antes de que lo olvide.- dijo Hermione. -Estaba pensando en invitarlos la semana que viene a casa.-

-¡Genial!- dijo Susan y agregó pareciendo algo insegura. -El miércoles próximo iré a visitar a Justin… y conocer a su familia.-

-Les encantaras.- dijo Hermione firmemente.

-Yo te entiendo Susie.- dijo Ginny pareciendo compartir las aprensiones de la pelirroja de Hufflepuff.

-Ya te contaré como me fue cuando nos encontremos en lo de Hermie.- dijo Susan.

-Oh yo no sé….- dijo Ginny.

Ginny todavía no olvidaba que la castaña había tratado muy mal a Ron en el baile. Aunque, estaba haciendo buena letra no parecía dispuesta a olvidar tan fácil.

-Tonterías tu también estás invitada.- dijo Hermione pareciendo algo insegura. Sabía que la pequeña pelirroja no había olvidado ni perdonado. -Y también tus hermanos Harry. Bobby le dijo a Violet que estaba invitada. Parece que esos dos se llevan bastante bien ahora.-

Hermione no parecía estar muy convencida con respecto a que su hermano se llevara bien con Violet.

-No creo que John pueda ir.- dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro. -Está en cuarentena… mis padres no le permiten salir con todo lo que está sucediendo. La prensa no ha sido muy amable con él, ni con Diggory.-

-Dile que resista.- dijo Ron sabiendo que no sería fácil.

-Se lo diré.- dijo Harry. -Y realmente aprecia que crean en él.-

-Claro que le creemos.- dijo Susan. -Sé que es bromista, pero nunca inventaría algo así.-

-Claro que no.- dijo Hermione. -Bueno creo que debo dejarlos, quiero repasar para los OWLs antes de que vengan.- y agregó en un tono muy propio de ella -Ustedes también deberían hacerlo.-

-Lo haremos.- dijeron Susan, Ron y Harry al unísono.

-Eso espero…- dijo Hermione y agregó seriamente. -Son los OWLs.- y a continuación esbozó una sonrisa. -Bueno, los estaré esperando el sábado que viene. No olviden traer trajes de baño.-

Hermione desapareció del espejo.

-Yo también debería dejarlos.- dijo Susan y agregó observando a Ginny. -¡Oh! Quizás te envíe algo por lechuza que pueda serte útil, Ginny. Ahora si los dejo no te demores Ronnie, deja a Harry y Ginny hablar.-

-Lo haré.- dijo Ron rodando sus ojos. -Nos vemos el sábado Susie.-

Susan desapareció del espejo y Ron le paso el objeto a su hermana.

-Cuídalo Enana.- dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie. -Nos vemos el sábado Harry.-

-Claro que lo cuidaré.- dijo Ginny pero inmediatamente volvió su atención hacia el espejo para poder hablar con Harry.

Ron caminó lentamente hacia el interior de la Madriguera. En la cocina tomó un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y continuó caminando hacia la sala. Realmente estaba satisfecho de ver como las cosas marchaban entre Harry y Ginny. Se merecían toda la felicidad que pudieran en este mundo, y que mejor manera que empezar su relación antes. Podrían disfrutar de ser adolescentes y estar enamorados. Además, el sabía que los dos se amaban. Se miraban exactamente igual que como lo hacían en su mundo de origen.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá de la sala y observó la chimenea un largo rato. Esperaba poder solucionar todo con Hermione. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que le estaba mintiendo. Le estaba ocultando quien era realmente, ¿podría perdonarlo una vez que supiera toda su historia? Eso esperaba.

A mediados de la semana llegó una lechuza con un pesado paquete dirigido a Ginny. La agotada ave la dejó sobre la mesa durante el desayuno. Ron reconoció la letra sobre el paquete como perteneciente a Susie.

-Susie dijo que te enviaría algo.- dijo Ron intrigado.

-Sí…- dijo Ginny igual de intrigada. -Me pregunto que será…-

La hermana de Ron abrió el paquete y centró encontró una buena cantidad de ropa. Vestidos, pantalones, polleras, remeras y camisa. Entre la ropa había una pequeña tarjeta.

_Me imagino que todo esto puede venirte bien. A mi me queda un poco pequeño después del estirón que pegue este año. Pero si no me equivoco a ti te quedará perfecto._

_P.D. A Lily le encantó el vestido azul._

_P.P.D. Tengo otro paquete igual, no quise cansar a la lechuza de mi tía._

_P.P.P.D. Mándale saludos a Ronnie y a tu familia._

_Besos_

_Susan_

Todo se veía mucho mejor que la ropa de segunda mano que su madre conseguía normalmente. Ron no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de cariño por Susie. La chica sabía que su hermana quería causar una buena impresión con la familia de Harry, también sabía que las cuentas de la familia eran muy ajustadas.

-Merlín…- dijo Ginny muy sorprendida. -Creo que debemos cancelar el viaje al callejón Diagon, mamá.-

-Todavía podemos ir cariño.- dijo Molly. -Fue muy amable de Susan mandarte todo esto.-

-Claro que lo fue.- dijo Ginny mientras observaba el vestido azul que la chica le había dicho que le había gustado a la mamá de Harry.

Lo que quedaba de la semana pasó bastante rápido. Ron no recordaba demasiado de esos primeros días de las vacaciones entre su cuarto y su quinto año. Pero sabía que él, sus hermanos y Hermione habían terminado en Grimauld Place bastante rápido. Solo esperaba que John se tomara su obligado encierro un poco mejor que Harry. Aunque en este caso debería ser más fácil. Nadie había muerto aún.

Finalmente llegó el sábado, el día en el cual debían ir a lo de Hermione. El día se veía bastante bueno, y seguramente en Brighton el tiempo no debería ser muy diferente. Tanto el como Ginny estuvieron preparados un poco antes de las nueve y se metieron en la chimenea para ir a lo de Hermione.

Cuando las llamaradas verdes se disiparon Ron se encontró en la sala de la familia Granger. Frente a él en se encontraban Hermione, Susan y el hermano de la castaña Bobby. Rápidamente Ron se adelantó sabiendo que su hermana estaba por aparecer.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione feliz de verlo. -Me alegra que hayas llegado.-

La chica parecía dispuesta darle un gran abrazo pero se contuvo.

-Yo también me alegro de haber podido venir.- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-¿Cómo has estado Ron?- dijo el hermano de su futura esposa.

-Genial.- dijo Ron dándole un apretón de manos.

A continuación Susan le dio un gran abrazo.

-Te hemos extrañado Ronnie.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo también te extrañe Susie.- dijo Ron despeinando cariñosamente a la chica.

En ese momento la chimenea rugió y cuando se disiparon las llamas apreció frente a ellos Ginny Weasley.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo la hermana de Ron y observó a su alrededor pareciendo algo desilusionada. -Harry no ha llegado aun.-

-Estoy segura que estará aquí en unos minutos.- dijo Susan mientras le daba un abrazo a la chica. -Y podrás regañarlo por algo tonto…-

-Suena tentador…- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento rugió la chimenea y Harry apareció cuando las llamas se disiparon. Ron no pudo evitar darse cuenta que esta versión de Harry manejaba mucho mejor el asunto de la red Flu que la contraparte de su mundo.

-Ginny…- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se colocaba nuevamente sus anteojos y salía de la chimenea de los Granger.

-Al diablo con regañarlo por algo tonto…- susurró Ginny y se lanzó a darle un gran abrazo a su novio.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír agradeciendo que estos dos tuvieran un poco más de tiempo aquí. En su mundo las cosas no habían fluido tan bien como aquí. Su hermana había estado enamorada de la idea del niño que vivió hasta que se dio cuenta que era una tontería. Después Harry estuvo algo deslumbrado por Cho Chang y su hermana siguió el consejo de Hermione de salir con otras personas. Algo bastante acertado, a pesar de que no le caían muy simpáticos ninguno de los idiotas que le andaban atrás. Dean no caía tan mal pero estaba metiendo su lengua en la boca de su hermanita.

-Te extrañe…- dijo Ginny enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Yo también te extrañe.- dijo Harry sonriendo y pareciendo aliviado.

En ese momento la chimenea rugió y apareció la figura de Violet Potter. La chica se colocó sus anteojos sobre sus ojos verdes. Ron notó que no estaba utilizando el pañuelo que había utilizado para cubrir la cicatriz. Ahora se podía ver una delgada línea blanca sobre su cuello, afortunadamente no era muy notoria. Cualquiera diría que estuvo en un accidente de autos. La chica vestía como si fuera una muggle común y corriente de su edad que estaba preparada para un día de verano. Incluso llevaba una canasta en su mano.

-¡Hola chicos!.- dijo alegremente mientras salía de la chimenea.

-Cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermano Weasley te estoy mirando.- dijo Violet bromeando.

-Lo extrañe.- dijo Ginny estrujando un poco más a Harry.

-Lo sé.- dijo Violet riendo.

La hermana de Harry saludo a todos los presentes dejando al hermano de Hermione para el final.

-¿Cómo has estado Bobby?- dijo Violet sonriendo.

-Genial.- dijo el chico sonriendo también. -Es verano y no hay nada que estudiar.-

Violet ya sabía que el chico era bastante diferente a su hermana. Pero sabía que era muy inteligente, y no parecía tener problemas con ninguna de sus materias.

-Mi mamá envía algunas provisiones.- dijo Violet levantando la canasta que tenía en su mano.

-Eso suena interesante.- dijo Bobby y agregó rápidamente. -Ven quiero mostrarte algo antes de que Susan y Hermione te agarren para que les cuentes todo sobre la boda de Sirius.-

Violet sabía que las dos chicas querrían saber todo lo que había ocurrido, pero estaba intrigada por lo que le quería mostrar el hermano de Hermione. Rápidamente dejó la canasta en el suelo de madera y siguió al hermano de Hermione a la parte de afuera de la casa.

Ni bien cruzo la puerta pudo ver el paisaje de la ciudad, a lo lejos podía verse el mar y, en una avenida, una gran cantidad de autos que se dirigían a la playa. Pero la chica no se demoró demasiado y siguió al chico al garaje de la casa, cuyo portón estaba abierto de par en par.

-Bueno…- dijo el chico pareciendo muy feliz. -¿Qué te parece?-

Violet observó algo que en algún momento parecía haber sido una motocicleta. Pero estaba demasiado desarmada como para poder identificarla claramente.

-¿Es una moto?- dijo Violet levantando una ceja.

-Es la vieja Royal Enfield de mi papá.- dijo Bobby. -Está parada desde hace años, pero es un clásico. Estoy arreglándola… me tomara un tiempo.- el chico pareció hacer cuentas mentales. -Un par de veranos más como mínimo. Pero mi padre no quiere ayudarme mucho, creo que mamá está algo preocupada.-

-Por supuesto que lo está.- dijo Violet firmemente cruzándose de brazos. -Esas cosas son muy peligrosas.-

-Oh no me digas que tu también.- dijo Bobby. -Vamos Violet. Y que tal si cuando la tenga lista, dentro de un par de años, te llevo a dar una vuelta. Tiene incluso un sidecar.-

Aunque no lo quisiera la verdad era que le intrigaba poder dar una vuelta en la motocicleta. Y el hermano de Hermione sonrío al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba interesada.

-¿Intentando conseguir aliados Robert?- escucharon decir a una voz a sus espaldas.

Violet se dio vuelta y se encontró frente al padre de Hermione.

-Buenos días señor Granger.- dijo la hija menor de los Potter sonriendo.

-Buenos días Violet.- respondió el hombre afablemente.

-Hola papá.- dijo el hermano de Hermione.

El hombre se acercó a su hijo.

-En realidad no debería preocuparme tanto.- dijo el hombre riendo. -Para cuando termines con esto ya podrás conseguir un permiso para conducir.-

A pesar de la broma podía verse que el hombre estaba bastante orgulloso de su hijo.

-Triste pero verdad…- dijo Bobby sonando frustrado. -Pero será un clásico cuando este andando de nuevo… y prometo usar casco.-

El padre de Hermione lanzó una nueva carcajada.

-Tu madre nos mataría a los dos si no lo haces.- dijo el hombre seriamente. -Vayan para el auto chicos, ya estamos por salir.-

El hermano de Hermione, y la hermana de Harry salieron del garaje y fueron hasta el frente de la casa donde los esperaban el resto de sus compañeros de viaje y la madre de Hermione. Rápidamente todos se subieron a la camioneta del padre de Hermione y comenzaron a surcar las calles de Brighton dirigiéndose a los muelles de la ciudad.

-Tienes que contarnos todo sobre la boda Violet.- dijo Susan ni bien estuvieron todos acomodados.

-Oh fue tan bonita.- dijo Violet con una mirada soñadora inundando sus ojos verdes. -La profesora Rydberg se veía tan bonita. Siempre se ve mucho más joven de lo que es. Además Tonks me contó que paso por una mala relación antes de conocer a Sirius, un idiota que no la merecía.-

-Ese idiota debe estar muriéndose de envidia.- dijo Susan.

-Seguramente.- acotó Hermione.

Las dos amigas le hicieron señas a la hermana de Harry para que continuara.

-El vestido era genial.- continuó Violet. -Blanco, largo, con un poco de cola, hombros descubiertos y bordados muy bonitos y sutiles sobre la tela. Y no llevaba velo. Tampoco tenía guantes lo que me pareció muy bien pensado, no es lo mejor poner un anillo sobre una mano con guante.-

-Quedan bonitos muchas veces.- dijo Susan aunque no parecía muy decidida al respecto.

-Y el peinado se veía genial.- continuó Violet. -Y no estaba utilizando anteojos. Se veía muy bonita.-

-Eso es describir un vestido Harry.- dijo Susan a su amigo.

-Me supera…- dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro.

La hermana de Harry continuó con su relato durante una buena parte del viaje. Las chicas del grupo parecían bastante satisfechas una vez que paso por todas las explicaciones.

-Si esto es para una boda sencilla…- dijo Bobby a Ron. -No me imagino que será para una complicada.-

-No te das una idea…- dijo Ron recordando las bodas de sus hermanos, de Harry y Ginny y la suya.

Incluso en la suya tuvieron que lidiar con la prensa. Aparentemente ser los mejores amigos de "El Elegido" los convirtió en personas interesantes para la prensa. Afortunadamente consiguieron mantener a los bichos fuera.

Ron observó por la ventana de la camioneta y pudo ver como a su derecha, aparecían los muelles de la Marina con sus veleros anclados. Sobre las cubiertas de unos cuantos podía verse a los dueños trabajando para salir a navegar.

-No iremos muy lejos esta vez.- les informó el padre de Hermione. -Solo nos alejaremos un poco.-

Finalmente bajaron de la camioneta y llevaron todas las cosas al pequeño barco del padre de Hermione. Ron seguía intrigado con los cambios que veía. Su suegro nunca había demostrado ningún interés en la navegación, pero tampoco había sido militar y no había tenido otro hijo.

Una vez que estuvieron todos arriba comenzaron a navegar lentamente, y una vez que se alejaron bastante del muelle el padre y el hermano de Hermione alzaron las velas.

-¿Cómo ha estado John?- preguntó Ron a Harry mientras observaban el mar frente a ellos.

-Molesto.- respondió Harry. -Mis padres no lo han dejado salir demasiado de casa. Y el profeta está publicando un montón de basura… escuche que quieren echar a Dumbledore de Wizengamot. Y por lo que dicen mis padres, Fudge tendrá el apoyo que necesita. Creo que la única que tiene un poco de sentido común es la tía de Susan.-

Las cosas marchaban igual que en su mundo de origen.

-Cedric Diggory no lo ha pasado muy bien.- continuó Harry sombríamente. -El ministerio no quiere contratarlo. Tengo entendido que el ministro le dijo que si se retractaba tendría un buen puesto…-

Ron sabía que si Cedric se retractaba aparecería en el profeta inmediatamente.

-¡Esto es genial!- dijo Susan acercándose a donde estaban los dos chicos.

La chica tenía un sombrero de ala muy ancha sobre su cabeza.

-Este año no voy a quemarse me los aseguro.- dijo Susie mientras apretaba un pomo del cual salía una densa crema.

-Aprendiste la lección Susie.- dijo Ron sonriendo.

En ese momento apareció Hermione y se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

-Si.- continuó Susan mientras se pasaba crema sobre sus piernas. -Prefiero parecer pálida que parecer un tomate… además me aparecen pecas.- y agregó dirigiéndose a Ginny que estaba sentada junto a Harry. -Se ven geniales en ti pero no son lo Mio.-

-Tienes un bonito color de piel Susie.- dijo Hermione firmemente. -No eres pálida. Solo debes tener cuidado cuando estés al sol. Oh por cierto… ¿Cómo te fue con la familia de Justin?-

-Oh la familia de Justin…- dijo Susan. -En realidad mejor de lo que esperaba… todos fueron muy amables… pero me parece que no le agrado demasiado a la mamá de Justin… ni a la hermana menor. Era como si me miraran y dijeran "Te estamos vigilando. Cuidado con lo que haces con Justin."-

La pelirroja parecía algo preocupada.

-Seguro que se les pasará.- dijo Hermione con seguridad. -Y se darán cuenta de que eres una chica genial y que Justin tiene suerte de salir contigo.-

-No lo sé…- dijo Ron. -No creo que otras chicas tengan un par de amigos que lo molerán a golpes si se pasa de listo.-

-Así es…- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Susan sonrojándose debajo de su sombrero. -Les agradezco que cumplan el rol de hermanos sobreprotectores, pero se defenderme perfectamente bien. Además Justin jamás me lastimaría.-

-¡Oh vamos Susie!- dijo Ron observando a la pelirroja de Hufflepuff con ojos suplicantes. -Déjanos golpearlo.-

Ginny y Hermione rodaron sus ojos.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-A quien hay que golpear.- dijo el hermano menor de Hermione acercándose por atrás.

-A nadie Bobby.- dijo Violet seriamente. -Entiendo que a veces se deba recurrir a la violencia pero intenta evitarlo si puedes.-

-Lo intentaré…- dijo el hermano de Hermione.

-Mamá me contó que te metiste en una pelea durante un partido.- dijo Hermione no pareciendo muy contenta.

-Oh si…- dijo el hermano de Hermione sentándose sobre la cubierta. -Con esos sujetos de Smelting.-

-¿Smeltings?- dijo Ron apenas ocultando su sorpresa, ese era el colegio al cual asistía el primo de Harry en su mundo de origen.

-Sí. Es un colegio de Surrey.- dijo Robert Granger. -Son un tremendo grupo de idiotas. Y lo peor es que llevan a un montón de idiotas más para llenar las tribunas. Igual no entienden que no es buena idea buscar pelea con un colegio militar. Podemos aguantarnos muchas cosas… pero una vez que lanzan el primer golpe son ellos los que deben aguantarse la paliza.-

-Igualmente.- dijo Violet firmemente mientras observaba al hermano de Hermione con sus ojos verdes. -No deberías pelearte con personas que no valen la pena que te metan en problemas.-

-Tu conseguiste que te castigaran este año.- dijo Bobby sonriendo.

Harry y Hermione cruzaron una mirada.

-¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien ustedes dos?- dijo Harry entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Y como es que sabes que Violet fue castigada.- agregó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Le estuve escribiendo algunas cartas a Bobby.- dijo Violet. -Creí que podría contarle un poco más como era el mundo mágico.-

-Claro que si.- dijo el hermano de Hermione rápidamente. -Y yo le contaba cosas sobre la escuela, cosas del mundo no mágico.-

-Es increíble lo que uno se pierde estando un año en Hogwarts.- dijo Violet rápidamente.

Los dos chicos parecían algo nerviosos cobre como tomaría sus hermanos su amistad.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas hecho un amigo, Violet.- dijo Susie sonriendo calidamente.

Ni Harry ni Hermione parecían muy convencidos pero dejaron el tema ahí. Después de eso tuvieron bastantes cosas con que entretenerse. El padre de Hermione le enseño a todos como manejar las velas y le permitió llevar el timón por un rato. Ron debía reconocer que era bastante entretenido, no era como volar una escoba pero mover esa cosa por el mar sin ninguna magia no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Además la vista era bonita, la brisa era agradable y la compañía era inmejorable.

-Susie tiene razón.- dijo Harry a su novia. -Tienes una bonitas pecas.-

Ginny sonrío ampliamente.

-Y tu tienes lindos ojos Harry.- dijo Ginny y agregó sonriendo. -Solo espero que Susie no diga nada o tendrá que vérselas conmigo.-

-¿Susie?- dijo Harry levantando una ceja. -Es como si fuera mi hermana.-

-Lo sé tonto.- dijo Ginny sonriendo y agregó algo más sería. -Pero no creo que John piense lo mismo…-

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció un poco.

-Si…- dijo el chico. -Creo que ya lo ha superado, pero fue un golpe un poco duro para él que ella no sintiera lo mismo. Pero la verdad es que no puedo enojarme con ella. Nunca intentó hacerle daño a John.-

-Que es más de lo que puedo decir de Hermione…- susurró Ginny fríamente.

-Está intentando hacer las cosas bien con Ron.- dijo Harry.

-Lo sé.- dijo Ginny. -Pero sigue siendo mi hermano. Puede ser un cabeza hueca a veces pero no se merecía lo que Hermione hizo con él durante el baile.-

En ese momento escucharon un fuerte chapoteo. El padre de Hermione había dejado caer el ancla. Estaban a unos cientos de metros de la costa y las olas apenas golpeaban el casco del bote.

-Este lugar es bastante tranquilo, pero es profundo.- dijo el padre de Hermione alegremente. -Si quieren pueden darse un baño siempre y cuando no se alejen del barco.- y agregó tranquilamente. -Yo me quedaré aquí tomando una gaseosa con mucha azúcar.-

-Es malo para tus dientes papá.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

El padre de Hermione simplemente sonrió y despeino cariñosamente a su hija. Y se fue bajo la cubierta donde se escucho el ruido de una lata que se abría.

La idea sonaba muy tentadora, hacía calor.

-Suena genial.- dijo Susan poniéndose de pie.

-No lo sé…- dijo Hermione no pareciendo muy convencida.

-Vamos Hermione.- dijo Violet mientras se sacaba su remera. -Hace calor y cuando volvamos a Hogwarts estaremos tapados de nieve durante nueve meses.-

-¿Donde conseguiste ese traje de baño?- dijo Harry no pareciendo muy convencido. -¡Se te ve el estomago!-

La hermana de Harry usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, nada demasiado revelador de cualquier manera. Pero para Harry, Violet seguía siendo su hermanita.

-Tengo trece años Harry, no siete.- dijo Violet rodando los ojos verdes. -Y mamá me acompaño a comprarlo junto con Susie.-

Harry parecía querer decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras.

-Deja a tu hermana Harry.- le susurró Ginny. -O… le darás pie a Ron para que se queje también.-

-No tu también…- masculló Ron simulando una voz afectada y agregó lanzando un suspiro. -¿Qué pasa con las hermanitas que crecen?-

-Crecemos tonto.- dijo Ginny alegremente.

-Puede ser…- dijo Harry de un rápido movimiento levanto a su hermana. -Pero creo que nunca será lo suficientemente grande cómo para que no pueda hacer esto…-

-Ni se te ocurra Harry James Po…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando su hermano lo dejó caer por la borda.

Todos lanzaron una carcajada. Violet salio a superficie y observó a su hermano pareciendo molesta.

-¿Te ríes de mi hermana menor?- dijo Harry levantando una ceja mientras se acercaba a Ginny.

-Oh no Potter…- dijo Ginny señalándolo con un dedo. -Ni se te ocurra pensar que…-

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más tomó Ginny entre sus brazos y salto llevándola con el.

-Yo sé como terminará esto…- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro. -Mejor que salte antes de que a alguno se le ocurra tirarme.-

Y sin decir nada más la chica de Hufflepuff se lanzó se cabeza al agua. El hermano de Hermione siguió a Susie y de un salto termino en el agua. Finalmente quedaron solo Ron y Hermione sobre la cubierta. Los dos permanecieron unos segundos sintiendo el suave movimiento del barco y observando como sus amigos y hermanos se entretenían en el agua.

-Entonces…- dijo Ron sonriendo. -Creo que deberíamos entrar.-

-Por supuesto…- dijo Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente mientras se sacaba su remera pareciendo algo cohibida.

La chica de Ravenclaw no estaba muy convencida con como le quedaba su traje de baño. Especialmente porque Ron estaba allí. Por un momento sintió una ligera punzada de inseguridad y observó a Susie. La chica se veía genial en su traje de baño sin dudas, esto no era novedad era muy bonita. Y también era simpática y nunca hubiera hecho la estupidez del baile.

La pelirroja observó a su amiga desde el agua y levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación, como si supiera exactamente que estaba pensando por su mente.

-Yo los seguiré en un segundo Ron.- dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa. -Solo debo tomar un poco de coraje… creo que debe estar muy fría el agua.-

-Te esperamos allí.- dijo Ron afablemente mientras seguía a sus amigos de un salto.

Para Ron si dudas fue uno de los mejores días que podía haber tenido en mucho tiempo. Parecía que el barco era un mundo aparte, una especie de isla de tranquilidad separada de la costa y de la guerra por cientos de metros de agua verde. Sabía que no tendrían muchos días así. Sabía que se terminarían. La verdad es que esperaba a esta altura estar reunidos en Grimmauld Place ayudando a la limpieza de la casa y tratando de adivinar cual sería el próximo paso de Voldemort.

Sus planes para el año anterior se habían visto frustrados en parte. Si bien Cedric había sobrevivido para respaldar a John. Eso no había cambiado las cosas, de hecho el mundo mágico parecía menos dispuesto a creer que en su mundo de origen.

Pero sabía que Harry habría estado satisfecho. Cedric estaba vivo y Sirius estaba disfrutando de su Luna de Miel con su flamante esposa en una calida playa del Mediterráneo. Además, habían salvado a Violet el año anterior, y el Diario de Tom Riddle, la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y la piedra de la resurrección no eran más Horcruxes. Solo quedaban los más difíciles.

Los días pasaron y los padres de Ron estaban bastante misteriosos. El pelirrojo sabía que estaba pasando por sus mentes. Finalmente les comunicaron que se habían unido a la Orden del Fénix y que irían a la base de operaciones en familia para ayudar a poner el sitio en forma.

-Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.- dijo Molly firmemente. -Los Potter estarán allí y a John le vendría bien un poco de compañía.-

-Nos encargaremos de se mantenga entretenido.- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Y Harry estará allí.- le susurró Ginny a Ron.

-Y estaré yo para controlarte.- agregó Ron ganándose un codazo de su hermana.

Finalmente, después de leer la nota que les indicaba donde se encontraba el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Los Weasley se aparecieron delante de la puerta de la antigua casa de la familia Black. El barrio se veía tal y como Ron lo recordaba, algo deteriorado pero más allá de eso nadie les presto demasiada atención.

Ron recordaba los problemas que tenía en su mundo de origen con las cámaras de seguridad muggles. No había forma de aparecerse en la ciudad sin tener que anularlas temporalmente.

Ni bien traspasaron el umbral de la puerta Ron vio el paragüero de pata de Troll, las cabezas de elfo y el cuadro cubierto de la señora Black.

-¡Este lugar es un basurero!- dijo Fred sin poder evitarlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el cuadro de la madre de Sirius empezó a aullar.

-¡Traidores de Sangre! ¡Sangre Sucia! ¡Profanando mi casa! ¡La noble y ancestral casa de los Black!-

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban y Ron vio aparecer a una figura que ya conocía. Era la profesora Rydberg, vistiendo un vestido de colores bastante alegres y utilizando un largo delantal floreado.

-Hola Arthur, Hola Molly.- dijo con una sonrisa. -Me alegra verlos aquí chicos.-

Y sin decir anda más se volvió al cuadro de su suegra.

-¡Tu!- dijo la madre de Sirius. -Te crees la gran cosa andando por aquí como si fuera tu casa.-

-Me alegra que lo haya notado.- dijo con una sonrisa la profesora.

Con un movimiento de varita las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse y la mujer agregó un encantamiento insonoro.

-Bueno… siempre dicen que las suegras son complicadas.- dijo Alexandra volviéndose a sus visitas. -Y bienvenidos a Grimmauld Place.-

-¿Esta es la casa del profesor Black?- dijo George sin poder evitar sonar sorprendido.

En su mundo de origen jamás hubieran llamado a Sirius profesor. Pero en este era el instructor del exitoso Club de Duelo de Hogwarts.

-Casa de la infancia.- respondió la profesora y agregó con una sonrisa. -Y cuartel actual de la Orden del Fénix.-

Ron notó que la profesora parecía verse muy feliz. Todos siguieron a la mujer a través del comedor y finalmente llegaron a la cocina. El lugar se veía tan diferente a como Ron lo recordaba. En sus recuerdos más recientes esta era la casa de Harry y Ginny. Era un lugar luminoso donde su hermana y su mejor amigo habían criado a sus hijos. En cambio este lugar se veía sombrío y hostil. Finalmente llegaron a la cocina.

-Antes que nada déjame felicitarte por tu boda.- dijo Molly dándole un gran abrazo. -Te ves radiante querida.-

-¡Gracias Molly!- dijo la profesora pareciendo muy feliz.

-Y debe mostrarnos las fotos, profesora Rydberg… quiero decir profesora Black.- dijo Ginny.

-Nada de profesora, no estamos en el colegio. Y Estoy segura que debo tener unas cuantas por aquí.- dijo Alex pareciendo encantada con la idea.

Ron esbozó una leve sonrisa. Se sentía feliz por Sirius era evidente que los dos se querían mucho.

-Yo también quiero ver eso.- dijo la madre de Ron. -Pero antes creo que será mejor que nos pongamos a limpiar.-

-Me gustaría poder quedarme un poco más…- dijo el padre de Ron. -Pero en unos minutos tengo que ir al trabajo.-

-Sirius me ha dicho que el ministro le tiene un ojo echado a todo al mundo.- dijo Alex sombríamente mientras se apoyaba en la mesada. -Será mejor que no le des razones para que tenga que hablar contigo siquiera… además nosotros nos podremos arreglar con esto. Tengo un caldero lleno de poción mata Doxis.-

-¿Doxis?- dijo Fred pareciendo interesado.

-Y no es lo único que hay…- dijo la profesora Black observándolos seriamente. -También hay boggarts y no nos olvidemos de todos los objetos oscuros que hay almacenados en el cuarto de dibujo… ayer estuvimos con Sirius explorando el territorio.-

-Tienen para entretenerse chicos.- dijo Arthur observando a sus hijos.

Arthur se despidió de sus hijos y finalmente partió para su trabajo. Ron observó la oscura estancia preguntándose como era que habían hecho para poder limpiar todo esto en su mundo de origen. Además no debía olvidar el Horcrux que estaba en la casa. Debía obtenerlo de alguna manera. Pero por ahora debía limpiar y solo eso.

Por lo que les había dicho la profesora Black tardarían un tiempo en recibir refuerzo para la limpieza, Harry y su familia estarían llegando en un par de días. Pero lo fundamental era volverla habitable lo antes posible.

-Bien…- dijo la profesora Rydberg. -Trazaremos un plan de batalla: Fred… George… si los encuentro llevándose algo peligroso los obligare a comerlo ¿entendido?-

La profesora y la madre de Ron los observaron seriamente a los dos.

-Entendido…- dijeron los dos gemelos al unísono sabiendo que no eran amenazas vacías.

-Bien.- dijo la profesora. -Esté lugar va a tener problemas para recuperarse. Todo lo que sea tela ya sea cortinas, manteles, sabanas y alfombras. Ira al patio de atrás. Lo quemaremos esta tarde. Después limpiaremos algunas habitaciones para que podamos vivir tranquilos.-

La profesora hizo una pausa.

-Y antes de que me olvide.- continuó después de unos segundos. -Está Kreacher.-

-¿Kreacher?- dijo Ginny levantando una ceja.

-Es el viejo elfo domestico de los padres de Sirius.- dijo la profesora -Es muy leal a la familia Black lo que significa que no está muy contentos con vernos aquí. No creo que les de problemas pero estuvo demasiado tiempo solo con el cuadro de la madre de Sirius.- La profesora hizo una pausa y alzó la voz -¡Kreacher!-

Pocos segundos después escucharon el paso arrastrado característico del elfo. La criatura apareció por la puerta vistiendo una sucia funda de almohada.

-La ama llamó.- dijo el elfo con obvio disgusto.

-Ahí estás.- dijo la profesora sonriendo. -Sí. Quería que supieras que tendremos visitas y que nos ayudaran a limpiar. Quédate cerca de mi por si necesito tu ayuda mientras limpiamos.-

Elfo no dijo nada pero no parecía muy contento.

-Como ordene la noble ama.- dijo Kreacher con disgusto.

-No puede darle una media.- dijo George precipitadamente.

-Si hago eso…- susurró la profesora. -Se iría con los parientes más cercanos de Sirius que sean dignos representantes de los Black. Y esos son los Malfoy, y la verdad es que no quiero que les pase información. Además tengo esperanzas con él.-

Todos la observaron como si no entendieran como podía ser que tuviera esperanzas en el elfo. Era obvio que apenas la toleraba.

-Muy bien entonces comenzaremos…- dijo la profesora.

La tarea era ardua sin dudas, ya que la casa era un completo desastre. A lo largo del primer día lo único que hicieron fue cargar cortinas de terciopelo negro, alfombras de sombríos colores y otros objetos ya inútiles para dejarlos en el patio de atrás donde Alexandra los incineró. Los doxis habían sido otro problema, estaban en todos lados y eran terribles. Pero al final del día habían conseguido tener la cocina, un baño y un par de habitaciones en condiciones de ser habitadas.

-Eso fue arduo.- dijo Ron.

Todos estaban sentados en la cocina mientras su madre y la profesora Rydberg preparaban la cena. Las dos mujeres cocinaban tranquilamente conversando entre ellas.

-Ni me digas.- dijo Fred. -No tengo ni ganas de gastar una broma… pero la fogata fue bastante linda.-

-Sin duda…- dijo George.

En ese momento escucharon que la puerta de la cocina se abría y vieron aparecer a Sirius Black pareciendo algo cansado.

-Cariño estoy en casa.- dijo el auror y agregó guiñando un ojo hacia los chicos. -Nunca creí que diría eso.-

Alexandra dejó inmediatamente su puesto en la cocina y se dirigió a donde estaba su esposo con una gran sonrisa. Cuando llegó junto a él le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Estoy hecha un desastre.- dijo la mujer después de unos segundos pareciendo algo apenada.

-Estás perfecta.- dijo Sirius sonriendo. -Y no sé que están cocinando pero huele delicioso.-

-Debes agradecerle a Molly..- dijo Alex. -Con un poco de suerte podré aprender un par de secretos de cocina.-

Ron se sentía muy feliz por Sirius y sabía que el Harry de su mundo también se sentiría feliz si pudiera ver esta escena. El último de los Black se merecía poder ser feliz. Además Alexandra era una buena mujer que le daría a Sirius buenas razones para no cometer ninguna estupidez.

Después de la cena la profesora trajo las fotos de la boda, Ginny estuvo más que encantada de poder verlas y Ron aprovecho para mirar también. Todos se veían felices, desde los flamantes esposos hasta los invitados. Una foto era bastante buena en la que se veía a Sirius traspirar mientras esperaba en el altar nerviosamente, junto a Remus que sonreía disfrutando de toda la situación, especialmente de la incomodidad de su amigo. La profesora Rydberg se veía muy bonita sin dudas, y muy feliz. Era extraño ver como esos dos que tanto se despreciaban antes terminaran completamente enamorados.

Los días pasaron y el escuadrón de limpieza continuó con su tarea. Ron por su parte, estaba algo indeciso sobre cuando actuar contra el Horcrux. No quería que ocurriera lo mismo que las últimas veces y todas las noches reforzaba su oclumancia. Además sabía que Kreacher protegería el Horcrux por ahora. Solo debía asegurarse que Mundugus no intentara robárselo.

-Bueno…- dijo Ron mientras se encargaban de limpiar el comedor. -Acá tenemos una buena cantidad de copas con el sello de la familia Black ¿Qué hacemos con estás?-

-No pueden tirarlas como el resto de las pertenencias de la noble familia Black.- dijo Kreacher apareciendo en escena.

-Podemos conservarlas un poco más.- dijo la esposa de Sirius observándolas. -Kreacher ¿Serías tan amable de decirme si tienen algún hechizo oscuro?-

El tono era casual, pero el elfo parecía bastante sorprendido. Su nueva ama había sido amable con él, a pesar de saber lo mucho que despreciaba su presencia.

-No ama…- dijo el anciano elfo. -Los objetos oscuros no están almacenados aquí…-

-Genial…- dijo la profesora. -Entonces las pondremos en una caja y la mandaremos al sótano.-

La mujer agitó una varita una caja de madera apareció en escena y las copas comenzaron a guardarse por si mismas con un suave tintineo.

-Ahí está.- dijo la mujer lanzando un suspiro. -Pero solo es el comienzo… Y debemos conseguir que entre algo de luz aquí, lo que daría por un poco de electricidad. Tendremos que conformarnos con limpiar las ventanas…-

En ese momento escucharon que la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place se abría. Pocos segundos después escucharon unos pasos apagados que se acercaban hacia el comedor. Finalmente vieron aparecer a la familia Potter completa.

-¡Harry!- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie y sonriendo ampliamente.

Pero rápidamente reparó en la presencia de los padres de su novio. Y que seguramente no sería muy prudente lanzarse a los brazos del chico que tenía su corazón, después de todo, todavía no habían sido presentados formalmente.

-Buenos días señor y señora Potter.- dijo la hermana menor de Ron antes de que Harry pudiera responder al saludo.

-¿Cómo has estado Ginny?- dijo James afablemente. -Encantado de volver a verte.-

Lily observó a la chica por unos largos segundos, finalmente se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Harry no parado de hablar de ti desde que volvió de Hogwarts.- dijo Lily amablemente. -Y también estoy encantada de volver a verte.-

Ginny parecía muy aliviada, temía que la madre de Harry no fuera muy amable con ella. Sin embargo podía ver lo mismo que Susan había visto en la madre de Justin que decía "Te estoy vigilando pequeña."

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verlos.- dijo Ginny sonriendo aliviada.

Ella quería a Harry y estaba convencida de que Lily finalmente se daría cuenta de que sus sentimientos por él eran genuinos. En realidad su madre le había dicho eso, al notar lo nerviosa que estaba. Le había dicho que conocía a Lily y sabía que era una buena mujer, pero que actuaría como toda madre y querría asegurarse de que Ginny fuera una buena chica.

Finalmente los Potter se volvieron para saludar al resto de los presentes.

-¿Cómo has estado Lily?- dijo Alex dándole un gran abrazo.

-¿Cómo ha estado señora Black?- dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa.

-Jamás creí que limpiaría tanto en mi vida.- dijo al profesora a la madre de Harry. -Pero la verdad es que me gusta. La Orden merece tener un lugar decente para reunirse.- y agregó inmediatamente. -Tengo grandes planes para este lugar. Pero ahora vengan a saludar a Molly está en la cocina.-

Finalmente quedaron solo los chicos. Ron observó a John, el chico se veía algo deprimido. Y podía entenderlo, y lo peor es que todavía no sabía que le esperaba. A decir la verdad, ni siquiera él sabía lo que le esperaba en este extraño lugar.

-Entonces…- dijo Harry. -El Cuartel de la Orden del Fenix.-

-Déjame decirte hermano que no se ve como la gran cosa.- dijo John observando la destartalada habitación y tratando de ponerle un poco de humor a la situación. -Los padres de Sirius no tenían nada de estilo.-

-Pero no olvides.- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Harry. -Que es el lugar donde podremos descubrir que es lo que planean.-

-Eso será interesante.- dijo Violet mientras se sentaba en una silla. -Aunque estoy segura que mi madre se encargara de que no nos enteremos de nada.-

-Eso nunca nos detuvo.- dijo John sonriendo y agregó seriamente. -Además, no sé ustedes pero no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada mientras mamá, papá y el resto ponen el pellejo por mi.-

Ron observó a sus amigo, a sus hermanos y al resto de las personas que en su mundo no habían existido y no pudo evitar volver sobre sus pensamientos. No sabía lo que les esperaba pero, al menos estarían acompañados, mucho más de lo que habían estado en su mundo de origen.

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos. Si estoy vivo!

Lamento mucho la demora en subir este cap. Aseguro que no era mi intención, pero la verdad es que he estado un poco complicado con la vida. La verdad es que no me gusta estar dando excusas y en este caso no voy a darlas, prefiero tener la oportunidad de reivindicarme.

Creo que podría haber alargado un poco más el cap pero no quería demorarlo más. Pero aquí pueden ver como Sirius y Alex están comenzando su vida de casados y como los chicos disfrutaron de un nuevo verano.

Ahora si me despido.

Saluditos

Salva.


	56. El comienzo del Quinto año

Capitulo 56:

Ron Weasley estaba descansando en la habitación que compartía con Harry y John en Grimmauld Place. Sus dos amigos ya se habían dormido. Y él también estaba agotado, no habían parado de trabajar desde hacía días. Aunque ahora la casa se veía bastante mejor que antes. Igualmente distaba mucho del lugar en el cual Harry y Ginny vivían en otro mundo.

Su hermana y su amigo habían hecho un esfuerzo considerable por remover cualquier rastro dejado por los antiguos ocupantes. La casa era luminosa, con paredes pintadas en colores suaves y resplandecientes pisos de madera. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotos familiares recordando los mejores momentos de sus años en Hogwarts e incontables momentos que pasaron con sus hijos.

Dudaba que Harry y Ginny fueran a vivir aquí. En su momento había sido la opción lógica, Harry tenía una casa. ¿Para que comprar una nueva? Especialmente cuando Kreacher había hecho un gran esfuerzo para volverla habitable para sus nuevos amos.

Sin duda Harry y Ginny iban a tener que recurrir a otras opciones, además su amigo no iba a contar con una jugosa herencia ya que sus padres, afortunadamente, estaban con vida.

Aunque seguramente no tendrían problemas para conseguir una casa con lo que Harry ganaría en el departamento de aurores y lo que Ginny conseguiría en sus primeros años jugando para las arpías.

Además, por suerte, la casa tenía nuevos dueños: Sirius y Alexandra Black.

El padrino de Harry no parecía demasiado feliz por estar nuevamente en la casa de sus padres, más de una vez lo había escuchado mencionar a su esposa que deberían quedarse en el pequeño apartamento que el auror tenía desde hacía años. Pero la mujer insistía en que debían poner su parte con la Orden del Fénix. Además parecía muy feliz dedicándose a remodelar la casa. Por otra parte, no carecía de mano de obra.

Pero los pensamientos de Ron estaban en otras partes. Particularmente en un Horcrux y en John Potter.

Ron estaba algo indeciso sobre como proceder. El relicario había terminado en una caja en una habitación con un cartel que decía "Extremadamente peligroso". Todavía no sabían bien que hacer con todos los objetos oscuros (o sospechosos de ser oscuros) que había en la casa, pero la esposa de Sirius parecía determinada a destruirlos más adelante.

Pero lo que más preocupaba a Ron era John, el chico se veía algo decaído y parecía estar teniendo más dolores de cabeza de los que Harry había tenido en su mundo. Si Voldemort se hubiera dignado a intentar matarlo durante la tercer prueba las cosas estarían mejor, y tendría menos cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

-Les digo…- dijo Fred una tarde mientras cortaba una pared de la sala con su varita formando una canaleta. -Creo que la profesora está exagerando un poco… ¿Eclectricidad aquí?-

-Te aseguro que es algo bueno.- dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro y sacándose sudor de su frente. -En casa tenemos y sirve bastante. Nunca pensé que fuera tan complicada de instalar…-

-Papá tendrá algo con que entretenerse.- dijo George. -Tendremos suficientes enchufes aquí adentro para que juegue con su colección.-

-Espero que no…- dijo Ron algo preocupado.

Ron había aprendido bastante rápido a tenerle respeto a esa forma de energía después de haber sufrido algunos percances con la licuadora de Hermione.

-La profesora Black habló con él.- dijo Ginny. -Igualmente, se entretiene bastante haciendo las conexiones…-

-Fue a hablar con el padre de Hermione para que le ayudara un poco.- dijo Ron. -Los acompaño a él y a Sirius a comprar el generador…-

La pieza de equipo muggle yacía en una pequeña casilla en el patio de atrás de la casa.

-Lo más increíble es que lo convenció de no desarmarlo.- dijo Ginny que observaba como sus hermanos y a su novio como trabajaban. -Ni hechizarlo… aunque no creo que pueda resistirse.-

-Espero que sí.- dijo Violet saliendo de la cocina con un pañuelo atado a su cabello y una jarra de limonada en la mano. -No creo que sea prudente…-

La chica les pasó unos vasos a sus amigos y hermanos.

-Limonada fría y sin hechizos.- dijo Violet mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. -Por cierto creo que es genial lo que ha estado haciendo Alex en esta casa. ¡La cocina está genial!-

Esa era una de las habitaciones que se veía completamente irreconocible. Evidentemente la esposa de Sirius tenía bastante claro lo que quería… Eso incluía una cocina completamente nueva, con lo mejor de la magia y lo más cómodo del mundo no mágico. Y era la habitación preferida por todos, especialmente para las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, donde todos los presentes se sentaban en la larga mesa a tomar una taza de té mientras discutían sus planes. Obviamente ellos no participaba, tal y como había sucedido en su mundo.

-¡Yo quiero una cocina así!- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Para que la usarías hermanita?- dijo George.

-Todas queremos una cocina linda. Y hablando de la cocina… tengo un pastel de chocolate en el horno.- dijo la hermana de Ron. -Hace años que no hago uno.-

-Te quedará genial.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

En ese momento vieron pasar a Kreacher caminando lentamente cargando algunas cosas hacia el sótano.

Ron estaba realmente sorprendido con la conducta del elfo domestico, se estaba tomando la destrucción controlada del hogar de los Black con demasiada calma. Pero el pelirrojo creía tener la respuesta al por qué en el cambio de actitud de la criatura, y tenía nombre y apellido: Alexandra Black.

La mujer había manejado al elfo bastante bien, y cuando le pedía algo agregaba frases como "Serías tan amable…", "Por favor", y nunca olvidaba agradecer. Si bien técnicamente estaba dando ordenes el elfo parecía encontrarse encantado. Además, había conseguido que Sirius no fuera desagradable con él.

Era evidente para todos que al padrino de Harry no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Pero lo hacía solo para darle el gusto a su esposa.

Sin duda eso había conseguido ablandar al elfo. Al punto que estaba tolerando estoicamente las reformas a la ancestral casa de la familia Black.

-Muy bien…- dijo John quitándose algo de sudor de la frente. -Ya tenemos una cañería más…-

Fred agito su varita y los fragmentos de mampostería volvieron a colocarse en su lugar sellando el caño y sin que quedara rastro de donde estaba.

-Será agradable tener algo de luz aquí.- dijo Violet. -No podemos hacer magia mientras estemos fuera de Hogwarts y la luz de las lámparas mágicas se ve algo extraña… estoy acostumbrada a las lámparas eléctricas de casa.-

-Además, no olvides hermanita que nuestra profesora de Runas es una Slytherin.- dijo John. -Eso significa que es astuta, y se las ha arreglado para tenernos lo suficientemente ocupados para que estemos a las diez de la noche durmiendo… aunque debo reconocer que destruir este lugar ha sido entretenido.-

-Destrucción controlada John.- dijo Fred con una sonrisa. -Pero sí, es divertido…-

-Yo creo que es genial.- dijo Violet con una sonrisa. -Aunque me gustaría saber un poco más que es lo que discuten en esas reuniones… me imagino que no tiene nada que ver con las reformas.-

-Me imagino a Snape diciendo "La felicito por la mesada de granito negro profesora Rydberg"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. -"Muebles de Roble Ingles y línea moderna, excelente elección. Lo mismo que busco para mis mazmorras."-

Todos lanzaron una carcajada.

-Es extraño que Snape esté aquí.- dijo Violet. -El odia a Sirius, y tampoco le agrada mucho papá.-

La menor de los Potter no parecía muy contenta con que alguien no quisiera a su padre. Pero a Ron no le sorprendía en las últimas semanas había pasado bastante tiempo con los Potter y se podía ver que tenía bastante debilidad por su padre.

-Pero pertenece a la Orden del Fénix.- dijo Ron. -Y mientras pelee para nosotros no tengo ningún problema.-

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras, y vieron aparecer a Alex. La mujer, al igual que la hija menor de los Potter, llevaba un pañuelo sobre su cabello rubio y un largo delantal.

-Están haciendo un trabajo genial, chicos.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. -Para antes de que tengamos que regresar a Hogwarts tendremos un cuartel bastante decente para la Orden.-

En ese momento Kreacher apareció desde la cocina.

-Ama he dejado las cajas con la platería en el sótano.- dijo el elfo con una reverencia.

-Muchas Gracias Kreacher.- dijo la mujer amablemente. -Creo que será todo por ahora… Por cierto encontré una par de fundas de almohada que creo que te vendrán bien. Tiene un par de agujeros pero están limpias y te sentara mucho mejor que esa que tienes. Que nadie diga que en la casa Black tenemos a nuestros elfos en harapos. Las dejé en la vieja habitación de Regulus.-

-Muchas Gracias ama.- dijo el elfo pareciendo conmovido.

-De nada Kreacher.- dijo la mujer.

El elfo se retiró por la escalera. Y la mujer volvió sus ojos azules a los chicos.

-Los agujeros los hice yo, son para que pase los brazos y la cabeza.- dijo la mujer en un susurro. -Pero no le digan nada o tendrá un ataque al corazón si cree que le estamos dando ropa.- y agregó inmediatamente. -Huelo pastel de chocolate y quiero una rebanada. ¿Qué esperan? Es mejor cuando está recién salido del horno.-

Ninguno se demoró mucho y pocos minutos después estaban sentados en la larga mesa de la cocina tomando té y comiendo pastel de chocolate.

-Te quedo genial Ginny.- dijo la profesora mientras comía una gruesa rebanada. -Justamente hoy tenía unas terribles ganas de comer algo de pastel.-

-Me alegra que le guste.- dijo Ginny satisfecha.

Pero la hermana de Ron estaba más que contenta de ver que su novio se devoraba el pastel que había cocinado pareciendo disfrutarlo mucho.

Esa misma noche hubo una reunión de la orden del Fénix. Como siempre a puertas cerradas. Los chicos estaban en el piso de arriba, acompañados por Susan que había ido a visitarlos.

Ron se había sorprendido un poco de ver a Amelia Bones en la Orden del Fénix. Pero ahora parecía tener menos fe en el ministerio y más razones para participar, entre ellas una sobrina a su cargo y asegurarse que los que la habían dejado sin padres terminaran de una vez por todas en la cárcel.

-Hubiera venido con ustedes aquí.- dijo Susan mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones de Grimmauld Place junto a sus amigos. -Pero tía Amelia me quiere en casa, para que pase un poco de tiempo con ella. Y la verdad es que yo la extraño también. Se ha tomado unos días libres en el ministerio, no está demasiado contenta con lo que sucede. Fudge tiene mayoría en Wizengamot… ya consiguió sacar a Dumbledore y se aseguró que Cedric no consiguiera trabajo en el ministerio.-

-Tampoco está haciendo las cosas demasiado fáciles en el departamento de aurores.- dijo Harry. -Mi padre y Sirius se quejan de que los están vigilando.-

-Si quiere atrapar a papá y a Sirius diciendo algo que los complique puede olvidarse.- dijo John. -Aunque debe estar esperando el momento adecuado para sacárselos de encima.-

-O darles una razón para que pierdan la calma…- dijo Violet mientras acariciaba el lomo de Sombras, su gato.

-Por ahora ponerlos en un escritorio no ha funcionado.- agregó Harry.

Pero en ese momento Fred y George los interrumpieron la charla.

-Cállense ya nos conectamos.- dijo Fred mientras intentaba sintonizar uno de los dispositivos de escucha que habían inventado poco tiempo atrás, en este mundo también las habían llamado orejas extensibles.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie intentando escuchar algo de lo que decían detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

-… entonces seguiremos como hasta ahora.- escucharon decir a Dumbledore. -Montaremos guardia en el ministerio. James… Sirius… mantengan un perfil bajo y dejen el resto a la orden. Se que no les agrada pero no quiero que sospechen de ustedes. Y con eso finalizamos la reunión.-

-Me lleva un demonio.- dijo George. -Quizás digan algo más…-

Todos permanecieron en silencio esperando que dijeran algo más.

-Por cierto… se que nadie lo ha dicho pero no podemos terminar esta reunión sin mencionarlo.- dijo seriamente una voz femenina que Ron reconoció como perteneciente a Tonks. -¡La cocina te quedo genial Alex!-

Todos lanzaron un gruñido de desesperación.

-Repito me lleva un demonio.- dijo George.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció la madre de Ron.

-Vamos chicos…- dijo Molly alegremente. -La cena está casi lista. Vengan a ayudar con la mesa.-

Lentamente todos fueron descendiendo las escaleras y llegaron a la cocina. Allí estaban reunidos casi todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Snape no tardó demasiado en retirarse de la cocina pareciendo no encontrar muy agradable la compañía.

Pero la orden era mucho más grande que en su mundo y la larga mesa de cocina estaba reventar. Estaban todos los integrantes de su mundo, ninguno había faltado a la cita.

Bill para alegría de sus padres había regresado de Egipto consiguiendo un traslado a Gringgots y ahora estaba conversando con su padre y con Remus. Su hermano les había comentado que Fleur también estaba trabajando en el banco, en un intento de "mejorar su Ingles".

Ron tenía una idea de cómo terminarían las cosas entre los dos y esperaba que todo saliera bien. Su cuñada había demostrado que amaba a Bill sin importarle nada.

Pero se habían agregado unos cuantos que nunca habían estado allí en la orden que él había conocido. Los padres de Harry, los de Neville, la tía de Susan y Alexandra Black. Todos eran magos geniales por lo que había escuchado y tenerlos de su lado sería un gran adelanto.

Algunas presencias eran extrañas sin duda, costaba acostumbrarse a ver nuevamente a Moody sentado en una silla observando todo con desconfianza mientras su ojo ortopédico giraba sin detenerse en nada en particular.

-No dejaron ni un papel arriba de la mesa.- susurró Harry lanzando un suspiro mientras sacaba unos vasos de la alacena.

-¿De verdad crees que pueden dejarnos fuera?- dijo Susan levantando una ceja. -Recuerda que siempre terminamos metiéndonos en problemas… esta vez no va a ser diferente.-

Harry asintió sabiendo que su amiga tenía mucha razón.

-Si Hermie estuviera aquí.- continuó la chica de Hufflepuff. -Diría algo como… "Debemos enfocarnos en nuestros estudios, recuerda que este año son los OWLs"-

El tono tan parecido a Hermione consiguió que todos sonrieran.

-Me imagino que ya debe estar estudiando.- dijo Ron lamentando que su futura esposa no estuviera allí con ellos esta vez.

-Creo que hemos conseguido que reevalúe sus prioridades.- dijo Susan mientras colocaba unos platos sobre la mesa. -Ya sabes… en lugar de doce horas de estudio… solo ocho.-

El pelirrojo podía imaginarla sentada en la mesa de la sala de sus padres leyendo libros y con docenas de pergaminos desparramados por todas partes.

-Es Herms.- dijo Ron sonriendo. -Si no estudiara no sería ella.-

-Estoy seguro que será prefecta este año.- dijo Harry. -No creo que haya nadie mejor que ella para ocupar el puesto en todo Ravenclaw.-

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Susan pareciendo ilusionada, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio. -Pero no creo que me elijan, Hannah tuvo mejores calificaciones que yo el año pasado.-

-Yo tampoco…- dijo Harry. -Snape va a elegir a Malfoy… va a ser insoportable…-

Ron, Susan, John, Violet y los gemelos observaron a Harry entendiendo que sería un año duro.

-Si se pasa de listo contigo solo dime.- dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo a su novio. -Le lanzare un mocomurcielago que no se olvidará jamás en su vida.-

Pero la chica rápidamente reparó en la presencia de los padres de Harry, y algo sonrojada se separó del su novio. Afortunadamente la madre de Harry parecía bastante satisfecha con como se comportaba la novia de su hijo.

-Y tu vas a ser el prefecto de Gryffindor, Ron.- dijo John mientras colocaba cucharas frente a los platos.

Ron lo había pensado seriamente, sin duda el baño estaba genial. Pero no valía tanto la pena.

-La verdad es que no me gustaría.- dijo el pelirrojo. -Debe ser terriblemente aburrido… tener que patrullar los corredores de noche y todo eso.-

-Por eso nadie en su sano juicio me lo daría a mi.- dijo John sonriendo. -Yo, corredores oscuros e infinitas posibilidades de hacer bromas sin que nadie pueda detenerme… aunque no estaría nada mal…-

En ese momento Lily Potter se acercó su hijo.

-Si te comportaras mejor seguramente lo considerarían.- dijo Lily estrujando a su hijo entre sus brazos. -Pero eres un digno hijo de tu padre, no se porque me sorprendo.- y agregó dirigiéndose a todos. -Vamos siéntense que la comida ya esta…-

Pero la madre de Harry no pudo terminar la frase. Ya que ese momento vieron que entraba ala cocina Alexandra Black arrastrando de una oreja a Mundungus Fletcher.

-Así que estabas hurgando entre las cosas de la casa.- dijo pareciendo muy molesta.

-Solo estaba curioseando…- dijo el hombre pareciendo con una mueca de dolor.

-Estaba robando copas ama…- dijo Kreacher que había seguido a los dos dentro sin perderles la pisada.

-Sabes que los elfos no pueden mentir a sus amos.- dijo la profesora a Mundungus observándolo con sus ojos azules. -¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

Algunos de los miembros de la orden estaban observando la situación bastante entretenidos.

-Pensé que querían deshacerse de ellas.- dijo el hombre nerviosamente. -Con toda la renovación… solo quería ayudar a…-

Pero la profesora de Runas no estaba interesada en excusas.

-No te hagas el listo Mundungus.- lo cortó Alex retorciendo un poco más la oreja. -Si te vuelvo a encontrar robando mis cosas te arrojaré en la caja de objetos oscuros y cerraré la tapa a ver que tan desagradables son.-

La mirada de la mujer le dio a entender que pensaba cumplir su palabra.

-Está bien…- dijo Mundugus. -Prometo no tocar nada de esta casa.-

-¡Bien!- dijo la esposa de Sirius pareciendo molesta. -Y más te vale cumplir con tu palabra.-

Sin agregar nada más se fue se dirigió hacia donde estaba una olla. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, observaban entretenidos la situación. Ron sabía que Mundungus era un sujeto bastante turbio, pero de buen corazón. Muchos de su misma calaña jamás hubieran intentado hacer nada por la Orden pero él lo había hecho. De cualquier manera, lo conocía bien de sus años de auror y sabía que intentaría tocar nada más… por un tiempo.

Pero Ron no pensaba dejar nada echado a la suerte y esa misma noche atacaría al Horrcrux. No podía irse de esa casa dejando el Horrcrux ahí. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a llevárselo y que a Kreacher se le ocurriera rastrearlo. De cualquier manera, un plan… uno extremadamente tonto, y que podía traerle muchos problemas si lo descubrían pero su único plan.

La cena concluyó, Susan volvió a casa con su tía y gran parte de la Orden del Fénix se retiro de los cuarteles. Kreacher comenzó a lavar los platos y los adultos que quedarían en la casa se quedaron en la cocina, Fred y George estaban hablando con Mundugus, evidentemente tratando de conseguir algún producto prohibido.

-Estoy fundido…- dijo John. -Creo que si fracasamos con los OWLs deberíamos dedicarnos a arreglar casas. Es imposible no ganar dinero.-

-Mamá tendrá un ataque si no conseguimos nuestros OWLs.- dijo Harry.

Los tres entraron a la habitación, y comenzaron a prepararse para ir a dormir.

-Yo iré a darme una ducha.- dijo Harry mientras se sacaba sus zapatillas y las arrojaba a un rincón de la habitación. -Estoy hecho un desastre…-

-Yo también.- dijo John. -Las chicas se bañaron antes de la cena así que no creo que quieran usarlos… por ahora…-

-Por supuesto que querrán.- dijo Harry como quien sabe que si demora sufrirá graves consecuencias. -Apúrate y toma uno de los baños. Hay tres que ellas se arreglen en el tercero.-

-Vayan…- dijo Ron como si nada. -Yo puedo esperar a que alguno de ustedes salga.-

Los dos hermanos salieron disparados. Ron mientras tanto se acercó a su baúl, removió el fondo falso sacó su colmillo de basilisco y camino tranquilamente hacia la habitación donde Alex había dejado los objetos oscuros obtenidos de la casa de los Black.

Sin demorar un instante levanto sus escudos de oclumancia y rezó para que el horcrux no pudiera atravesarlos. La gran caja de madera estaba cerrada, pero un hechizo abrió la cerradura. Con otro hechizo Ron levanto la tapa. Dentro yacían una gran cantidad de objetos en completo desorden. La profesora Black había lanzado todo dentro sin mucho cuidado y sin siquiera tocar una sola de las piezas de la colección de magia oscura da la familia Black.

Pero ahí estaba, tal y como lo recordaba, pareciendo inofensivo. Ron lo observó un par de interminables segundos viendo como la luz de la luna brillaba sobre la superficie metálica.

-Ábrete.- dijo en parsel al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una estocada con su colmillo.

El horcrux se abrió. Algo luminoso pareció observarlo sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Liquido negro comenzó a manar dentro de la caja.

El horcrux había desaparecido. Solo quedaba el Relicario de Slytherin.

-Eso estuvo bueno.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. -Un Horcrux menos-

Ron se sobresalto, como era de esperarse. La voz le resultaba familia, la había escuchado antes, pero si el tono era inconfundible: Era la ente.

-¡Cuántas veces te dije que no te aparezcas así!- dijo Ron molesto a tiempo que se volvía..

El pelirrojo se volvió para encontrar, parada a pocos pasos de él, a la ente. Esta vez tenía una forma diferente. Estaba utilizando la imagen de su sobrina Lucy, la hija de Percy, que debería tener unos dieciocho años aproximadamente.

La chica era casi una copia exacta de su hermana Ginny cuando tenía esa edad. Misma altura, mismas facciones, pero con la diferencia que tenía el cabello algo ondulado, ojos azules y utilizaba anteojos.

La chica vestía de manera muggle con un sobretodo, pantalón vaquero, botas y un morral a su costado. Se veía algo abrigada para la época del año. Pero parecía que la temperatura no la afectaba en lo más mínimo.

-Perdí la cuenta.- dijo la ente como si nada rodando sus ojos. -Pero tengo algo que te hará feliz.-

La chica agitó su mano. El liquido negro del Horcrux desapareció. A continuación apareció una copia exacta del relicario y finalmente le entregó a Ron el verdadero.

-Seguro que no tenías ningún plan para ocultar que el Horcrux había sido destruido.- dijo la ente.

Ron lanzó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pensaba dejar el colmillo clavado dentro.- dijo Ron sonando algo cansado. -No había forma de que supieran si había un colmillo de basilisco en primer lugar. Alexandra lanzó todo dentro sin tocar nada… Sin duda es algo que a los Black les hubiera encantado tener. Hubiera parecido un accidente, un afortunado accidente, pero un accidente al fin. Dumbledore lo habría descubierto a largo plazo y si bien le parecería sospechoso que hubiera tenido tanta suerte, tendría problemas más urgente.-

La ente se sonrojó ligeramente, pareciendo algo avergonzada de haber subestimado a Ron.

-No era un mal plan… era perfectamente posible.- dijo finalmente la ente. -Nada mal Ron. Pero con lo que hice te compraré un año, como mínimo. Igual Kreacher se encargara de esconderlo antes de que Alexandra Black pueda sacarlo de la casa junto con el resto de las cosas. Pero no se dará cuenta de nada, no podrá abrirlo ni destruirlo.-

La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa. Pero no era la primera vez que la ente alteraba el ritmo al cual pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Y te dejaron hacer esto?- dijo Ron refiriéndose a los misteriosos compañeros de la ente.

-Creo que no tendrán problemas, todo sea por guardar el secreto.- dijo la ente que había tomado la forma de Lucy Weasley. -Entonces… ¿Quieres saber algo de tu mundo?-

-No.- dijo Ron observando a la chica seriamente. -Quiero saber porque Voldemort no intento matar a John. Jamás hubiera dejado pasar esa oportunidad.-

Era tentador, sin duda, saber como estaban Hugo, Rosie, Hermione y el resto de su familia. Pero sabía que quería desviarlo de la información más preciada y la que supuestamente no podía compartir.

La ente observó a Ron pareciendo algo nerviosa.

-Sabes que aunque quisiera no podría decirlo.- dijo la ente apenada. -Ya he roto las reglas demasiadas veces.-

Ron lanzó un suspiro y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Sabes que es importante.- dijo Ron sabiendo que no conseguiría nada.

-Lo sé.- dijo la chica sonando frustrada. -Y déjame decirte que era un muy buen plan… pero engañar a Voldemort es algo bastante difícil.-

El pelirrojo sabía que no había demasiado para hacer, solo esperar y ver que salía de todo esto. Sabiendo que no tenía mucho sentido seguir hablando con la ente comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

-De cualquier forma…- dijo Ron deteniéndose. -Gracias por el Horcrux…-

-De nada Ron.- dijo la ente que personificaba a Lucy Weasley y agregó pareciendo algo intrigada. -Y me pregunto qué fantasía habría creado el Horcrux si no te hubieras cubierto bien. ¡La que estaban en la Segunda Guerra era genial!- y agregó con una sonrisa pareciendo emocionada. -¡Fue tan romántico! ¡No me perdí ni una parte!-

Ron rodó sus ojos. No podía ser que la ente lo considera todo como una especie de película. Pero, debía reconocer que había cambiado desde que la había conocido. Era más humana que antes, insoportable de cualquier manera, pero más humana.

-Hubiera sido genial algo ambientado a finales del siglo XIX o principios del XX.- dijo la ente con mirada soñadora.

-Jamás te tuve por una persona que le guste el romance.- dijo Ron levantando una ceja.

-A toda chica le gusta.- se defendió la ente. -Quizás se me pego un poco de Alice Longbottom, la hija de Neville. Sufrió bastante antes de que Hugo se decidiera a hacer algo la pobre niña.- y agrego pareciendo resignada. -De qué me sorprendo, la manzana no cae lejos del árbol. De cualquier manera se ven tan lindos juntos.-

Ron no pudo menos que sonreír. Era bueno saber que su hijo había conseguido una buena chica. Y estuviera con junto a él le daría un par de palmadas en el hombro, como buen padre debería hacer. Ya lo haría aquí cuando llegara el momento.

-De cualquier manera.- dijo la ente pareciendo intentar recuperar la compostura. -Buen trabajo Ronald. Ahora deberías ir a dormir. Me imagino que mañana tendrás bastante trabajo… -

Y sin más desapareció. Ron volvió a su habitación, no habían pasado más de dos minutos desde que la había dejado. La ente había manipulado nuevamente el tiempo, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era el trabajo que tendría al día siguiente sino lo que le esperaba en este año.

Al día siguiente Lily Potter fue a despertarlos a eso de las diez de la mañana. Poco después volvieron a estar sumergidos en los planes de renovación del Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Ron no tenía idea de donde se reunirían Voldemort y sus seguidores, seguramente la mansión de los Malfoy, pero no tenía el estilo de la casa de los Black.

-Bueno un baño menos…- dijo John mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la mesa de la cocina.

Todos estaban mojados, cansados y cubiertos de polvo. Y no era de sorprender, habían dejado el baño del segundo piso en las mismas condiciones que el Troll había dejado el baño de las chicas durante su primer año.

-No se preocupen chicos.- dijo Violet. -Quedará genial.-

-Tu no estás trabajando en eso hermanita.- dijo Harry apoyando la frente sobre la mesa.

En ese momento escucharon que la puerta de la cocina se abría y vieron aparecer a Sirius Black y a James Potter. Los dos traían rostros bastante sombríos. Y las esposas de ambos se percataron de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucedió James?- dijo Lily preocupada.

La profesora de Runas también aguardaba una respuesta de su marido. James observó a Sirius, y este lanzó un suspiro.

-El ministerio me comunico que me necesitan de tiempo completo en el departamento de aurores.- dijo el hombre sombríamente -No piensan autorizar más a que dedique horas de trabajo en actividades extracurriculares de Hogwarts.-

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos al unísono.

Nadie creía posible que Sirius no regresara. Era una especie de profesor Extraoficial de Hogwarts y había hecho maravillas con sus alumnos. Los había preparado mejor de lo que ellos lo habían hecho con su Ejercito Dumbledore. Si Sirius hubiera podido continuar, para su sexto año serían una fuerza de pelea que podría darle trabajo a los mortifagos de Voldemort.

-No puedo regresar a Hogwarts.- dijo Sirius. -No quieren el club de duelo funcionando. De hecho… ya no hay más club de duelo.-

Ron no se sorprendió. No iba a permitir que un auror cercano a Dumbledore entrenara a chicos que podían formar el ejercito que el ministro tanto temía.

-Eso es ridículo.- dijo George enrojeciendo. -Es el mejor Club que tiene Hogwarts.-

-Pero…- dijo Alexandra con lagrimas en sus ojos. -Íbamos a regresar… Albus había arreglado para que podamos tener nuestras habitaciones juntos.-

-Y tu regresaras.- dijo Sirius apenado mientras tomaba en rostro de su esposa con su mano. -Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de las Islas Británicas en la actualidad.-

-Quiero que estés conmigo.- dijo la profesora a tiempo que unas lagrimas silenciosas surcaban su rostro. -Solo llevamos un par de meses casados.-

-Yo también quiero estar contigo.- dijo Sirius apenado. -Cuando dije que sí, lo dije de verdad.-

-Estuvo a punto de renunciar.- dijo James. -Pero me imagine que querías hacerlo cambiar de idea Alex.-

-No puedes hacer eso.- dijo la profesora firmemente observando a su marido. -Es lo que el ministro quiere. A ti te encanta tu trabajo, no quiero que lo dejes. No lo dejaras Sirius Black.-

Sirius lanzó un suspiro y asintió.

-Nos arreglaremos de alguna manera. Iré a buscarte todos los fines de semana y volveremos a casa.- dijo el último de los Black y agregó lanzando un suspiro. -Créeme que no me gusta tener que hacer las cosas de esta manera… no es justo.-

-Podremos arreglarnos.- dijo Alex esbozando una sonrisa algo triste antes de darle un abrazo al auror. -Estaremos bien…-

Ron los observó durante un par de segundos, por supuesto que estarían bien. Se amaban, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de eso.

La siguiente sorpresa llegó con sus cartas de Hogwarts. En la suya el pelirrojo encontró nuevamente la placa de prefecto, para alegría de su madre. Esta vez nadie parecía sorprendido, sus calificaciones eran bastante buenas. Nuevamente consiguió una escoba de regalo, con un poco de suerte estaría en el equipo de Gryffindor otra vez.

-Te dije que te elegirían a ti.- dijo John dándole una palmada a Ron mientras observaba la placa de prefecto que tenía en su mano pocos días antes de partir.

-Ahora eres la autoridad hermanito.- dijo George palmeando el hombro de su hermano. -Vas a tener que castigarnos…-

-Por eso no quería ser prefecto…- se lamentó Ron sin sentirlo mucho.

Sabía que estaría cerca de Hermione. Ya había hablado con su futura esposa por espejo y había confirmado lo que suponía, ella era la nueva prefecta de Ravenclaw. Y Susan había conseguido el puesto en Hufflepuff. En su mundo había sido Hannah Abbott, pero aquí Susie había hecho meritos sobresalientes y Ron se sentía muy orgulloso por ella.

Finalmente llegó el momento de regresar a Hogwarts y ninguno había conseguido sacar en limpio nada sobre la Orden, más allá de que estaban resguardando algo en el Ministerio. Sirius y Alex pareciendo algo apenados durante los días previos pero al final parecían haber decidido ponerle buena cara a todo el asunto.

-Bueno chicos.- dijo la profesora de Runas la mañana antes de que tuvieran que partir a la escuela. -Sirius y yo estamos muy agradecidos por todo el trabajo que han hecho. Así que hemos decidido darles un pequeño presente para que puedan disfrutar en las salidas a Hogsmeade.- la mujer sacó unas pequeñas bolsas dentro de las cuales tintinearon unas monedas. -Ya saben… para que puedan comprarse algunos dulces.-

Fred que el fue el primero en recibir el dinero abrió la bolsa y palideció ligeramente.

-¿Cuántos dulces esperan que compremos?- agregó muy sorprendido, había una buena cantidad de galeones, y no se veía por ahí ninguna moneda de plata o cobre. Era mucho, más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado.

La mujer simplemente sonrió. Al ver los rostros sorprendidos de todos los Weasley y los Potter.

-Nos veremos esta noche chicos.- dijo la flamante esposa de Sirius. -Tengan un buen viaje.-

Nuevamente viajaron a Kings Cross con una custodia bastante fuerte. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún inconveniente y media hora después de salir de Grimmauld Place estaban en la estación de Kings Cross.

-Bueno aquí estamos.- dijo Tonks cuando llegaron al andén 9 y ¾. -Nos quedaremos por aquí hasta que salga el tren.-

El grupo era bastante numeroso. Estaban Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y sus padres. Además de los cinco Potter. Entre los que acompañaban estaba ojo loco, Tonks, Remus y Sirius.

-Tenemos un rato.- dijo la aurora y agrego con una gran sonrisa a tiempo que tomaba en brazo de Remus entre los suyos. -Por que no me cuentas algunas anécdotas de tus años de Hogwarts. Sirius exageraba muchísimo.-

El cabello de la metamorfomaga paso a ser de un color castaño claro que no resaltaba demasiado entre la multitud.

-Te aseguro que no.- dijo Remus nerviosamente pareciendo algo incomodo.

Sirius los observó alejarse entre la gente entrecerrando sus ojos, y no pareciendo muy decidido sobre que actitud tomar.

Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar ya que en ese momento vieron acercarse a la familia Granger completa.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Hermione muy feliz de verlos mientras daba abrazos a todos los presentes.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a Ron pareciendo algo sonrojada.

-Hola Ron.- dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa. -Felicitaciones por tu placa de prefecto.- y agregó rápidamente. -Ya te había felicitado.. Pero quería hacerlo personalmente.-

Hermione se veía particularmente bonita ese día. Evidentemente le había hecho algo a su cabello, se veía enmarañado pero no tanto.

-Gracias Herms.- dijo Ron sonriendo. -Sabía que la conseguirías.-

Hermione sonrió nuevamente.

Ron observó a su alrededor, el padre de Hermione conversaba seriamente con su padre, James Sirius y Arthur. Evidentemente estaba preguntando sobre los recientes acontecimientos en el mundo mágico. A pocos pasos de ellos la madre de Hermione conversaba con Lily Potter y su madre. No muy lejos Violet Potter reía alegremente con algo que le contaba Bobby.

El pelirrojo recordaba que, en la fantasía de los años cuarenta, los dos estaban bastante interesado el uno en el otro sería posible que aquí también. Eran algo pequeños aun, Violet tenía trece años y Robert catorce… aunque Harry y Ginny habían comenzado a salir a esa edad.

Un poco más lejos John hablaba con Fred y George pareciendo algo preocupado.

-Debo romper con Lavender.- leyó Ron en los labios del chico.

A pocos pasos de ellos Harry y Ginny susurraban entre ellos ajenos a todo lo que sucedía.

-Me imagino que te estás preparando para los OWLs.- dijo Ron volviendo sus ojos azules a Hermione y eligiendo un tema del cual a la chica le encantaría hablar.

Hermione por su parte parecía bastante contenta de ver que finalmente, después de meses, su relación con el pelirrojo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Hermione. -He estado adelantando algunos temas… aunque el programa de defensa lo encuentro algo pobre…- la chica de Ravenclaw parecía intrigada. Ron sabía exactamente a que se debía eso… sería un año duro… -La verdad es que esperaba algo más.- continuó Hermione y agregó pareciendo molesta. -Todavía no puedo creer que no le permitieran al profesor Black Regresar a Hogwarts.-

En ese momento sus padres los llamaron para que fueran a buscar un compartimento.

-Estaba bastante molesto.- dijo Ron mientras comenzaba a empujar su carrito. -Especialmente porque tendrá que estar separado de Alexandra… quiero decir de la profesora Black.-

Hermione pareció entristecida por lo que Ron comentaba. Delante de ellos Robert Granger empujaba el carrito de Violet mientras los dos conversaban alegremente. El chico tenía modales, punto a favor para él.

-No es justo.- dijo la castaña mientras avanzaban por el andén sin prestarle atención a su hermano. -Se casaron solo hace un par de meses.- y agregó rápidamente. -Espero que la profesora llevé las fotos del casamiento a Hogwarts, las chicas querrán verlas.-

En ese momento vieron aparecer a una chica pelirroja que se acerco a ellos con una gran sonrisa. Era Susie, acompañada de su tía.

-¡Hola Chicos!- dijo la pelirroja feliz de verlos y agregó solemnemente.- Aunque quizás debería decir: Buenos días compañeros prefectos.-

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme.- dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

-Mi tía está muy contenta.- dijo Susan feliz. -Me regalo una escoba nueva.-

-Nosotros también estamos contentos por ti Susie.- dijo Ron. -Lo harás muy bien.-

-Por supuesto que lo hará.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos encontraron en vagón más o menos vacío. Rápidamente comenzaron a cargar sus baúles y se despidieron de sus padres, justo cuando el reloj marcaba la hora de partida.

-Es importante que no te metas en problemas, John.- le recomendó su padre.

En este mundo ningún dementor había ido tras John. Pero eso se debía, seguramente, a que la casa de los Potter estaba bajo el Fidelius, la protección de sangre, y que ni James ni Lily habían dejado ir a John a ninguna parte.

-Lo haré papá.- dijo John no pareciendo demasiado convencido.

Finalmente, el tren arrancó. La primera en despedirse fue Violet que partió en busca de sus amigas. John y los gemelos buscaron un compartimento, mientras Harry y Ginny buscaron otro para ellos.

Mientras marchaba hacia el compartimento de los prefectos junto a Susan y Hermione, Ron no pudo evitar reconocer que extrañaría viajar sin Harry. Pero Ginny y él podrían aprovechar el tiempo solos.

-Ernie es el nuevo prefecto de Hufflepuff.- dijo Susan mientras caminaban por uno de los corredores buscando el compartimento. A su derecha veían como el paisaje de Londres pasaba rápidamente a medida que el tren avanzaba.

-Michael es el nuevo prefecto de Ravenclaw.- dijo Hermione. -Lo hizo bastante bien el año pasado. Sabía que sería él.-

Finalmente llegaron al compartimento de los prefectos y Hermione abrió la puerta. Dentro pudieron ver a Draco Malfoy sentado en una de las butacas, a unos cuantos lugares de distancia estaba Daphne Greengrass. Ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en hacer contacto con el otro. Michael Corner estaba allí también, y Ernie Macmillan. Además estaban algunos de los prefectos de sexto y séptimo, pero era evidente que todavía faltaban llegar algunos más. Pero antes de que pudieran saludar se acercó a ellos una chica de cabello castaño, ojos grises y uniforme de Slytherin: Era Jacqueline Frost, la chica que odiaba a los gemelos.

-Bienvenidos, chicos.- dijo formalmente mientras esbozaba una amable sonrisa. -Soy Jaqueline Frost, aunque seguramente me recuerdan del año pasado.-

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo Susan sonriendo. -Casi incineras a Fred, imposible olvidar eso.-

-No fue uno de mis mejores momentos, ciertamente.- dijo algo sonrojada y agregó. -De cualquier manera… Soy la encargada de recibir a los nuevos prefectos este año.- y agregó a tiempo que daba un paso al costado. -Este es el camarote de los prefectos y los premios anuales.-

Si bien no difería mucho de los otros camarotes, era mucho más amplio y algo más lujoso. Los asientos habían sido reemplazados por cómodos sillones y mesas de brillante madera, además de cuadros y fotos en las paredes.

-Tenemos baño privado para chicas y otro para chicos.- continuó la chica mientras señalaba a uno de los extremos. -Todo el té y el jugo de calabaza que puedan tomar.-

En uno de los rincones podían verse teteras, jarras con jugo, tazas y vasos. Seguramente estaban hechizadas para que no se terminaran por un buen rato.

-Aprovechen para cambiarse.- dijo Frost amablemente. -Los premios anuales llegaran en unos minutos para entregar los turnos de patrullaje.-

Ron y las chicas fueron a los baños a cambiarse. Ron recordaba perfectamente el compartimento de los prefectos, aunque no recordaba quien los había recibido a él y a Hermione en su mundo. La chica de Slytherin era otro de los personajes que habían aparecido y que Ron no tenía la más mínima idea de donde había salido. En su mundo nunca habían tenido la pelea con Malfoy durante la cual la había conocido, y el club de duelo nunca había existido. Además nunca le presto demasiada atención a quienes les gastaban bromas sus hermanos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres estaban en uniforme luciendo sus placas de prefectos.

-Todavía no a llegado la prefecta de Gryffindor.- dijo Hermione a Ron mientras Susan conversaba con Ernie. -Estoy segura que será Parvati, tuvo notas muy buenas el año pasado.-

-Supongo que sí…- dijo Ron.

En ese momento la puerta de compartimento de prefectos se abrió y Ron vio entrar nada más ni nada menos que a Pansy Parkinson.

-Hola a todos.- dijo la chica de Gryffindor con una deslumbrante sonrisa y agregó observando a Ron con sus ojos azules. -Hola Ronnie…-

Evidentemente los quince años le estaban sentado bastante bien a la chica, mejor que a la Pansy de su mundo, y más de uno de los prefectos le echo el ojo a las curvas de la compañera de Ron. Además se veía particularmente bonita, con su lustroso cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado y el sutil maquillaje de su rostro.

Pero la que no estaba nada contenta de verla allí era Hermione.

-Este es el compartimiento de los prefectos, Parkinson.- dijo Hermione mientras su rostro enrojecía ligeramente.

-Entonces…- dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta con un calculado golpe de cadera. -Estoy en el lugar correcto.- la chica se colocó sobre el pecho una placa de prefecto. -Porque yo, soy la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor.-

Hermione parecía a punto de tener un ataque. Jacqueline observaba a las dos chicas como si se preguntara que demonios ocurría entre ambas, y Susan sonreía nerviosamente pareciendo algo preocupada de que su amiga le lanzara una maldición ahí mismo a la compañera de Ron.

Un tenso silencio se formo. Solo se escuchaba el traqueteo del tren a medida que avanzaba, pero no duró mucho ya que una chica de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff entraron al compartimento. Eran los premios anuales.

-Hola a todos.- dijo al chica. -Tomen asiento así terminamos con esto de una vez.-

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus lugares lentamente. Hermione estaba a punto de decirle a algo a Ron pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra vio que Pansy se acercaba a ellos.

-Sabía que tu serías el prefecto.- dijo Pansy a tiempo que ignoraba a Hermione y le daba a Ron un abrazo.

-Fue… fue una sorpresa verte aquí.- respondió Ron, algo sorprendido.

Ron tenía una idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo Pansy. Pero debía reconocer que también estaba algo sorprendido de verla allí, después de todo, era algo difícil olvidar que había estado en Slytherin. Pero aquí, no era de sorprender. Después de todo era una Gryffindor hecha y derecha.

-Para mi también.- dijo Pansy. -Fue una grata sorpresa.- y agregó algo más solemne. -Espero no decepcionar a la profesora McGonagall.-

Hermione parecía echar dagas por los ojos. Pero en ese momento, el premio anual de Hufflepuff los llamó otra vez.

-Vamos no demoren que debemos terminar con esto.- dijo el chico.

-Vamos Ronald.- dijo Hermione pareciendo algo molesta y arrastrándolo de un brazo hasta un sillón de varios cuerpos.

Pansy lejos de darse por enterada de que Hermione no la quería cerca del pelirrojo. Se sentó junto a Ron consiguiendo que Hermione enrojeciera nuevamente.

-Bien…- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw que era premio anual. -En Hogwarts les daremos los horarios de patrullaje. Ahora nos repartiremos para vigilar el tren… Greengrass y Frost ustedes tendrán el primer turno, junto con Parkinson y Weasley. Nos patrullen juntos, estén a un par de vagones de distancia.-

Hermione parecía a punto de quejarse pero Susan le dio un codazo para que se quedara callada.

-Malfoy y Warrington…- dijo el premio anual de Hufflepuff. -Ustedes siguen con los prefectos de sexto de Ravenclaw Page Grant y Eddie Carmichael.-

Ron estaba seguro que esas alineaciones se mantendrían en Hogwarts. Sabía que Daphne Greengrass se llevaba bastante bien con Harry aquí, y obligarla a patrullar con Malfoy iba a general problemas. Frost, aparentemente no tenía ninguna disputa con Daphne.

Los premios anuales continuaron entregando los turnos de patrullaje hasta que terminaron.

-Eso es todo.- dijo el premio anual de Hufflepuff. -Saben las reglas y cualquier cosa que les parezca que no corresponde deberán informárnosla.-

Sin más Ron, Pansy y las prefectas de Slytherin salieron a los corredores del tren.

-Se que supuestamente deberíamos patrullar algo separados.- dijo Jacqueline Frost. -Pero, si quieren puedo explicarles que deben hacer mientras cumplimos la primera parte de nuestro turno.-

Ron sabía exactamente que es lo que debía hacer pero sabía que las otras dos chicas no.

-Eso sería genial.- dijo Pansy que había regresado a su pose habitual.

-Bien.- dijo la prefecta. -Síganme.-

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar por el corredor.

-Primero y principal deben controlar a los alumnos que ingresan a primer año.- dijo la chica mientras avanzaba hacia la parte trasera del tren. -Muchos estarán algo asustados especialmente los hijos de muggles. Los van a reconocer fácil por lo bajitos y la cara de miedo.-

-Entendido.- dijo Daphne como si tomara nota mental.

-Sé que lo harán bien.- continuó la chica con su marcado acento escocés. -En el mejor de los casos solo tendrán a un motón de niños muy emocionados. Y también es importante que se aseguren que nadie moleste a los más pequeños. Sabemos que hay personas que se aprovecharan porque son mayores.-

Los cuatro llegaron a uno de los extremos del vagón y se detuvieron.

-Revisen los baños de tanto en tanto.- dijo la chica. -Ahora, el viaje a Hogwarts tiene sus caracterizas particulares. Con eso quiero decir que siempre hay algún idiota que hace estupideces. No dejen que nadie abra las puertas exteriores, saque la cabeza por la ventana, intente arrojar a un compañero. Si ven a alguien bebiendo deben sancionarlo, si lo dejan pasar será peor. No se preocupen por discutir si están en falta la razón la tienen ustedes. Y si alguien intenta hechizarlos… seguramente lo lamentaran cuando les den una paliza.-

Daphne y Pansy esbozaron una sonrisa. Las dos eran bastante buenas con sus varitas, especialmente su compañera de casa.

-No puedo esperar a que comience el club de duelo.- dijo la chica de Slytherin. -Aprendimos un montón de cosas…-

Pansy y Daphne parecían estar de acuerdo con la chica.

-Respecto a eso…- dijo Ron sabiendo que era portador de malas noticias.

Las tres chicas volvieron la mirada a Ron.

-No va a haber club de duelo.- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- dijeron las tres chicas al unísono.

-El ministerio le dijo al profesor Black que no puede regresar a Hogwarts si quiere conservar su empleo en el ministerio.- dijo Ron.

-No puede ser.- dijo Pansy enrojeciendo. -¡Aprendimos un montón de cosas y ahora que más lo necesitamos lo cancelan! Sé que las necesitaremos, créanme. Mi familia ha estado muy contenta en el verano y eso es muy malo.-

El pelirrojo sabía que los Parkinson no eran trigo limpio, obviamente iban a estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en el submundo de los magos oscuros.

Las otras dos chicas parecían igual de molestas que la compañera de casa de Ron.

-Pero al menos tengo buenas noticias.- dijo Ron y agrego con una sonrisa. -¿A que no saben quienes se han casado?-

Las tres chicas arrinconaron a Ron contra una de las ventanas.

-¿Casamiento…?- dijo Daphne.

-Estábamos hablando del profesor Black así que tiene que ser él.- dijo Jaqueline observándolo con sus ojos verdes.

-Dime que se casó con la profesora Rydberg.- dijo Pansy sin poder aguantarse la intriga.

-Tiene que ser con ella.- dijo la prefecta de sexto. -Estaban locos el uno con el otro.-

-Se veían tan enamorados.- dijo Daphne enternecida.

Las tres volvieron su mirada a Ron que decía que exigían respuestas..

-Habla.- dijeron al unísono.

-Así es se caso con la profesora Rydberg.- dijo Ron finalmente.

-¡Si!- dijeron las tres chicas muy emocionadas.

-Es tan romántico.- dijo Pansy. -¿y seguirá dando clases en Hogwarts? Entiendo si quiere quedarse en su casa. Pero no parece el tipo de mujer que abandone su profesión, además sería una pena es una de las mejores profesoras que tiene Hogwarts.-

-Lo es.- dijo Daphne.

-Seguirá dando clases.- dijo Ron. -Solo guarden el secreto me imagino que harán el anuncio durante el festín esta noche.-

-Y espero que haya traído fotos.- dijo Daphne. -¡Quiero verlas!-

Después de algunas indicaciones más Pansy y Ron continuaron patrullando el tren por su cuenta. Era tan aburrido como Ron recordaba. No pasaba nada en particular y todos estaban bastante tranquilos, igualmente algunos cuantos murmuraban al igual que habían hecho en su mundo de origen.

-Tu sabes más de lo que dicen Ron.- dijo Pansy mientras comían un bocadillo y observaban el paisaje a medida que el tren se desplazaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Ron con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza.

-Porque era amigo de Harry obviamente.- dijo Pansy rodando sus ojos. -Y porque no me creo que no estén haciendo nada. Como te dije mi familia esta muy emocionada por algo. No me han dicho nada, mi padre y mi madre no confían demasiado en mi. Pero si ellos saben los Potter saben, además tu hermano trabaja en el ministerio.-

-No he hablado mucho con Percy.- dijo Ron.

Su hermano había estado bastante misterioso. No había discutido con su familia, y afortunadamente mantenía su antiguo puesto. No entendía bien como había sucedido eso, después del tiempo que Crouch había desaparecido.

Sin embargo no pertenecía a Orden del Fénix. Conociéndolo como lo conocía sabía que eso significaba que tenía sus dudas, deseaba creer en el ministerio pero algo no le cerraba, al menos lo suficiente como para sacrificar un ascenso.

-Igualmente tiene demasiada confianza en el ministerio.- dijo Ron. -Le tomará un poco darse cuenta de cómo son las cosas. Pero créeme que podría ser peor.-

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes.

-Por cierto.- dijo Ron. -¿Qué fue eso que hiciste en el compartimento de los prefectos?-

-Nada…- dijo la chica simplemente. -Me imagine que Hermione se apuraría un poco. Por un momento pensé que querría lanzarme un hechizo.-

Ron simplemente levantó una ceja.

-Lo pensó créeme.- dijo Ron volviendo su mirada al paisaje.

-Y no te hagas ilusiones conmigo Ronnie.- dijo Pansy. -Solo te estoy dando una mano para que arregles las cosas con ella.-

-No me las hago.- dijo Ron riendo. -Y no te preocupes no necesito ayuda, además te vas a hacer una reputación lamentable.-

En ese momento en el compartimento de los Prefectos Hermione estaba sentada junto a Susan conversando entre murmullos.

-No puedo creer que esa zorra arrastrada abrazara a Ron.- dijo Hermione. -¡Viste como lo miraba!-

-No creo que debas enojarte…- dijo Susan. -Sabes que solo son amigos.-

-¡Los amigos se dan la mano y se dicen "hola"!- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo. -¡Esa buscona se le estaba refregando!-

Susan había visto el abrazo, no había sido como su amiga decía. Además, sabía que Pansy lo hacía para que Hermione se apurara. Pero no podía decirle eso, ella también quería que se apurara y… se lo agradecería.

-Además…- dijo Hermione pareciendo desesperanzada. -Se veía tan bien…-

La chica de Ravenclaw había puesto bastante empeño en su aspecto personal esa mañana. Se había alisado el cabello, había utilizado una pizca de maquillaje, había elegido su ropa. Todo para causar una buena primera impresión ese año. Pero todo se había ido al demonio cuando Pansy apareció… no podía ser que se viera tan bien.

-Tu eres muy bonita.- dijo Susan firmemente. -No quiero ver que te deprimes pensando en tonterías.-

-Gracias por el apoyo, Susie.- dijo Hermione algo triste. -Pero no tengo oportunidad, todos los chicos la consideran una de las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts, está en Gryffindor, es valiente, es prefecta, se ve genial en uniforme, es sangrepura… como Ron… y es una zorra regalada buscona.-

Hermione apenas podía contener la ira que sentía hacia su compañera de Gryffindor. Además no podía dejar de pensar que estarían patrullando de noche después del toque de queda en los oscuros y solitarios corredores. Rápidamente, se obligo a no visualizar la situación.

-Hermie…- dijo Susan seriamente. -Desde cuando a Ron le importa que seas hija de muggles y que estés en Ravenclaw. Además tu eres muy valiente, ya hemos pasado por un montón de cosas, y no tienes nada que envidiarle a Pansy, y te ves genial en uniforme también el azul es definitivamente tu color. Y no lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor, recuerda que Ron te invito a ti al baile. Pansy no se le cruzó por su mente.-

Hermione parecía algo más animada. Susan tenía razón, si perdía la calma sería peor. Además ahora era una prefecta y debía ser un ejemplo de comportamiento ejemplar para el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Ron continuó su patrullaje junto a Pansy. No había demasiado que hacer. Visitaron a Harry y a Ginny en su compartimento. También pasaron a ver a John y a los gemelos que estaban comentándole como marchaban sus inventos para sortilegios Weasley y finalmente terminaron su turno.

-Bueno eso no estuvo nada mal.- dijo Pansy mientras se detenían en uno de los corredores. -Yo debería ir a ver a las chicas… las extrañe bastante durante el verano.-

En ese momento se abrió una de las puertas y apareció una niña de cabello castaño que debería estar ingresando a Hogwarts.

-Disculpa… puedo hacerles una pregunta.- dijo la niña.

-Por supuesto cariño.- dijo Pansy mostrando una amable sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba cuando llegaremos.- dijo pareciendo algo nerviosa.

-A las siete de la tarde en punto.- respondió Pansy. -Falta un buen rato aun. Pero puedes ir aprovechando para ponerte tu uniforme.-

-¡Gracias!- dijo la niña pareciendo aliviada de haber obtenido una respuesta.

-De nada.- dijo Pansy.

La niña volvió a su compartimento. Y otros alumnos de primero pasaron junto a ellos seguramente en busca del carrito de golosinas.

-¿Acaso éramos tan pequeños cuando entramos?- dijo Pansy sonriendo mientras los observaba pasar con sus ojos azules. -Tu no Ron, siempre fuiste demasiado alto.-

-Y no pienso detenerme hasta el metro noventa como mínimo.- dijo Ron sabiendo hasta sería bastante más alto de lo que era en ese momento.

En ese momento vieron aparecer a Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle por el otro extremo del corredor. Malfoy se veía muy contento con su nueva placa de prefecto. Ron sabía que traería problemas tarde o temprano.

-Parece que Malfoy decidió patrullar por su cuenta.- dijo Pansy entrecerrando sus ojos.

El chico continuó avanzando y empujo a unos cuantos de los alumnos de primer año por no correrse lo suficientemente rápido de su camino.

-Ya conseguiste nuestra atención Malfoy.- dijo Pansy cortándole el camino. -Sabes que no puedes tratar así a otros alumnos.-

Los tres chicos de Slytherin lanzaron una carcajada pareciendo sorprendidos.

-No puedes hacer nada traidora de sangre.- dijo Malfoy. -¿Vas a castigarme? No puedes yo también soy prefecto.-

-Ya sabes como termina esto Malfoy.- dijo Ron sonando cansado. -Tu dices algo, nosotros respondemos y termínanos peleándonos contigo y esos idiotas. Mi compañera prefecta es bastante buena con su varita.-

-Y tu también…- dijo Pansy.

-Y los terminaremos dejando inconcientes hasta que termine el viaje.- concluyó Ron.

Malfoy enrojeció de ira. Sabía que los dos era buenos.

-No van a pelear.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas con marcado acento escocés.

Detrás de Malfoy y sus secuaces estaban Jacqueline Frost, Daphne Greengrass y Cassius Warrington. El prefecto de Slytherin no era uno de los sujetos más simpáticos de la casa de las serpientes. Siempre había sido de jugar sucio en el campo de Quidditch, pero en este momento no parecía muy contento con Malfoy. Y tenía una idea de por qué, el había sido a asignado a Draco y si hacia las cosas mal, él también se vería mal.

-Si te vuelvo a ver tratando así a los alumnos de primer año hablare con el profesor Snape.- dijo la prefecta de Slytherin pareciendo muy molesta.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentes.- dijo Malfoy encontrando todo muy divertido. -Veremos quien pierde su placa de prefecto.-

-Escúchame idiota.- dijo Warrington que aparentemente era un sujeto de poca paciencia. -Me importa un demonio lo que quieras hacer cuando estás por tu cuenta, pero si me traes problemas a mi no me importa cuanto dinero tenga tu padre o que tan amigo sea de Snape, te moleré a golpes.-

Ron creía recordar haberlo metido preso un par de veces. Nada demasiado importante, peleas de borrachos, si no se equivocaba.

-Larguemos de aquí.- dijo Malfoy con cara de asco.

Sin más se fueron caminando por el corredor.

-Tendremos problemas con él Cassius.- dijo Jacqueline a su compañero de Slytherin.

-Quizás ustedes dos.- dijo el muchacho refiriéndose a sus dos compañeras. -Yo no patrullaré más con él. No es asunto mío.-

Sin más dio media vuelta y se alejo de Ron y las dos prefectas de Slytherin. El pelirrojo no tenía esperanzas de que fuera de mucha ayuda desde el principio.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade a la hora esperada. En el andén se reunieron nuevamente, eran un grupo bastante nutrido entre todos los Weasley, los Potter, Hermione y Susan. Ni bien llegaron vieron que Hagrid no estaba para recibir a los alumnos de primer año. En cambio estaba la profesora Grubbly-Plank estaba cumpliendo esa función.

-¿Quién es esa?- dijo Susan pareciendo bastante intrigada.

-Hagrid estaba en una misión que le encargo Dumbledore.- dijo John. -Al menos eso se le escapo a mis padres…-

-Puede ser que no haya terminado aun.- dijo Violet. -Seguramente debe ser la profesora suplente.-

A pocos pasos de la chica podía ver a sus amigas Vicky Frobisher y Virginia Dalton.

-Tendrá problemas para llenar sus zapatos.- dijo Susan y agregó rápidamente. -Eso es imposible, físicamente imposible… pero quiero decir figuradamente… ustedes me entienden…-

Hagrid siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en sus corazones.

-Te entendemos Susie.- dijo Hermione.

Rápidamente, se dirigieron a los carruajes. Ron esperaba que este año no necesitaran utilizarlos, sería un poco difícil ya que nadie podía verlos excepto él, y tendría bastantes problemas explicando como era que podía verlos.

-Yo le prometí a Justin que viajaría con él.- dijo Susan a tiempo que agitaba su brazo hacia donde estaba su novio para indicarle que la esperara. -Nos vemos en el festín chicos.-

Los gemelos se unieron a Lee en otro carruaje y Violet partió con sus amigas en otro. El grupo se redujo a Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y John. Finalmente, cuando casi no quedaban alumnos encontraron uno en el cual podrían entrar todos. Solo habían dos alumnos dentro una chica de Ravenclaw leyendo un libro y otra de Slytherin, ambas de cuarto año. Ninguna parecía ser amiga de la otra ya que estaban sentadas en extremos diferentes.

-Ya veremos con que nos encontramos este año.- dijo John y agregó con una sonrisa. -¿Creen que debería pintarme un blanco en la espalda? El premio sería una Orden de Merlín firmada por Fudge en persona.-

Las dos chicas levantaron la mirada y observaron a John. Ron sabía que si estuvieran una junto a la otra seguramente, tendrían tema para conversar y hacer amistad. Por su parte el pelirrojo estaba algo más contento de ver a John tomándose todo con más humor.

-Una de tercera clase hermano.- dijo Harry sonriendo. -No te creas la gran cosa.-

-Además el ministro no puede entregar ordenes de primera clase.- dijo Hermione. -Solo Wizengamot puede hacerlo.-

-Por ahora…- dijo Ginny. -Como sigan las cosas lo único que podrá hacer Wizengamot es reunirse a tomar el té.-

La chica de Ravenclaw levanto la vista de su libro, les dio una rápida mirada, acomodó su cabello rojo oscuro con una mano y volvió su mirada al libro. Ron debía recordarle a Ginny que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía, nunca se sabía quien podía venderlos a Umbridge.

-No pierdas las esperanzas John.- dijo Ron. -Puede ser que valgas una Orden de primera clase después de todo.-

-Me pregunto a quien tendremos en defensa.- dijo Harry. -Dumbledore tuvo problemas para conseguir profesor… aunque es comprensible, excepto el profesor Lupin. Ninguno tuvo demasiada suerte.-

-Quirrell muerto, Lockhart en San Mungo durante meses…- en ese momento John volvió su mirada al resto. -¿Qué ocurrió con Lockhart? No he sabido nada de él.-

-Parece…- dijo Hermione. -Que está teniendo algunos problemas con sus publicaciones. Alguien dejo caer por ahí que es un fraude.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Ginny. -¿Quién habrá sido?-

-No tengo idea.- dijo Hermione lanzando un suspiro. -Pero el profesor Dumbledore nunca quiso respaldar a Lockhart, y el resto de los profesores…-

-…lo prenderían fuego.- completo Ron. -No creo que no haya uno de que no lo odie, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout…-

-Y no te olvides de que se la pasaba invitando a salir a la profesora Rydberg.- dijo Hermione.

-Jamás le hubiera prestado atención a ese idiota.- dijo Ginny y agregó con una sonrisa. -Ni se la prestara.-

La hermana de Ron no quería revelar nada del casamiento de la profesora y de Sirius frente a las dos alumnas. Era evidente que no se perdían una palabra de lo que decían.

El carruaje comenzó marchar por el camino empedrado que conducía a Hogwarts.

-De cualquier manera.- dijo Hermione. -Dumbledore consiguió a alguien para que tomara el puesto este año.-

-Es extraño…- dijo John. -Los gemelos tienen el mismo libro que nosotros… parece una porquería… Remus fue el mejor.-

Ron no dijo nada, sabía que sería un año muy difícil.

Después de andar un rato llegaron al castillo. Todos descendieron y se apresuraron a llegar al gran comedor. Fueron unos de los últimos en llegar y al igual que había ocurrido en su mundo muchas miradas se posaron sobre el niño que vivió y algunos murmullos se alzaron. John no les presto mucha atención y se sentaron en la mesa junto a Ginny, Violet y los gemelos.

Ron volvió su mirada hacia la mesa la profesora Sprout cuchicheaba con Alexandra pareciendo muy emocionada a su lado la profesora Vector, de Aritmancia, sonreía pareciendo muy satisfecha y otros profesores se habían levantado para hablar con ella.

Algo más alejada Ron vio a Dolores Umbridge esperando impasible sin prestar demasiada atención a los profesores.

-Yo sé quien es esa.- susurró John sombríamente. -Trabaja para Fudge…-

-Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que el profesor Dumbledore la contrato?- dijo Violet.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más ingreso la profesora McGonagall con los alumnos de primer año. Todos permanecieron en silencio esperando que el sombrero comenzara su canción.

Tal y como recordaba, el sombrero instó nuevamente a la unidad entre las casas.

-Eso fue extraño.- dijo George. -Nunca hizo algo así…-

-Supongo que escucho más que suficiente en el despacho de Dumbledore.- dijo Ron.

Una vez que terminó la selección comenzó el festín. Ron devoró todo lo que podía, le encantaban esos festines. Finalmente los postres desaparecieron y el profesor Dumbledore se dirigió al atrio central para hacer su discurso inaugural.

-Bien, ahora que todos consumimos otro magnífico banquete, pido unos momentos de su atención para el aviso habitual de principio de año.- dijo Dumbledore. -Los alumnos de primer año deberán saber que el Bosque en los linderos de la escuela está prohibido para los estudiantes- y unos cuantos de nuestros estudiantes más viejos también deberían saberlo.-

-Estamos avisados.- dijo George.

-No es que vayamos a hacerlo.- dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-El Sr. Filch, me ha pedido, por cuadragésima sexta segunda vez, que les recuerde a todos que no se permite la magia en los pasillos entre clases, ni un gran número de otras cosas, todas las cuales puede ser verificadas en la extensa lista sujeta a la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Filch.-

El profesor Dumbledore hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Hemos tenido dos cambios en el cuerpo docente este año.- dijo Dumbledore. -Lamento informarles a los alumnos del club de duelo que Sirius Black no podrá hacerse cargo del mismo debido a sus compromisos con el Ministerio de Magia.-

Muchos murmullos se alzaron entre las mesas. Ninguno de los miembros del club estaban felices.

-Pero hay buenas noticias.- continuó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. -Tengo el agrado de informarles que nuestra siempre apreciada profesora Runas, Alexandra Rydberg, ha contraído matrimonio durante el verano nada más y nada menos que con nuestro antiguo instructor del club de duelo, Sirius Black.- el anciano director se volvió hacia la mujer pareciendo muy feliz. -Permítame extenderle mis felicitaciones profesora Black.-

Ahora todos estaban murmurando. Pero eran buenos murmullos. La profesora Black era realmente querida por la mayoría de los estudiantes, incluso los más hoscos jugadores del equipo de Slytherin le tenían afecto.

El profesor Flitwick sin poder aguantarse se paro sobre su silla y comenzó a aplaudir, rápidamente, se sumaron el resto de los profesores y una gran parte de los estudiantes. La profesora se sonrojo visiblemente y agradeció a todos con una gran sonrisa.

Umbridge observó a la profesora Black no pareciendo muy de acuerdo con las demostraciones de afecto que recibía una mujer vinculada con un fiel partidario de Dumbledore.

Finalmente el director continuó.

-Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la Profesora Grubbly-Plank, quien tendrá a su cargo la materia de cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos encanta presentar a la Profesora Umbridge, nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa en Contra de Artes Oscuras.-

Hubo una ronda de aplausos, corteses pero poco entusiastas.

-Las pruebas para de los equipos de Quidditch de las diferentes casas ocurrirá en el…- comenzó a decir Dumbledore pero se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de una garganta que se aclaraba.

Ron apoyó su frente sobre el banco.

Dumbledore sólo miro hacia atrás un momento, luego se sentó elegantemente y miró atento a la Profesora Umbridge, como si él no tuviera un deseo mayor que escuchar su discurso. El rostro de McGonagall era de completa desaprobación.

-Gracias, Director.- comenzó la Profesora Umbridge con una sonrisa idiota - por sus amables palabras de bienvenida.-

Su voz era tan aguda, infantil e insoportable como Ron recordaba.

-Bien, debo decir que es un placer haber regresado a Hogwarts.- se rió, revelando unos dientes muy puntiagudos. - ¡Y ver las pequeñas caras tan felices que levantan su mirada hacia mí!- Nadie se veía feliz. - ¡Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a conocerlos a todos y estoy segura que seremos muy buenos amigos!-

Ron no tenía interés en escuchar, pero alzó su cabeza de la mesa para que Umbridge no notara tan rápido su presencia.

-Ya tengo amigos.- dijo Violet entrecerrando sus ojos. -No me agrada.-

Umbridge volvió a hablar esta vez las palabras resonaron en el gran comedor.

-El Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado la educación de brujas y magos jóvenes de vital importancia. ..-

La atención de Ron se perdió era difícil de mantener. Además sabía que Hermione les daría el resumen.

-Cada director y directora de Hogwarts ha traído algo nuevo a la pesada tarea de gobernar esta histórica escuela, y así es como debería ser, ya que sin el progreso habría estancamiento y decadencia. No

obstante, al progreso hay que ponerle cierto freno por su propio bien…-

-Chicos… porque no le lanzan una papa por la cabeza así se calla.- susurró John. -Como regalo de bienvenida.-

-Lo lamento…- dijo George lanzando un suspiro. -Teníamos hambre.-

-Movámonos hacia adelante entonces, hacia una nueva era de franqueza, eficacia y responsabilidad, intentando conservar lo que debe ser conservado, y perfeccionar lo que necesita ser perfeccionado, y eliminemos prácticas que deberían de estar prohibidas.-

Ron no se percato cuando terminó el discurso, solo escucho unos débiles aplausos de cortesía por parte de los profesores que se apagaron bastante rápido.

-Muchas gracias Profesora Umbridge, este ha sido un discurso muy instructivo. - señaló Dumbledore inclinándose hacia ella. - Bueno, como les venía diciendo, los entrenamientos de Quidditch serán llevados a cabo…-

Ron se comenzó a desperezar pero en ese momento sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda. Cuando se volvió vio a Susan que lo observaba sombríamente con sus ojos azules.

-Mensaje de Hermione.- dijo la chica observando seriamente a Ron. -El Ministerio interviene en Hogwarts.-

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos!

Bueno esta vez demore un poco menos. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no me voy a explayar demasiado porque es algo tarde y las neuronas no funcionan demasiado bien a esta altura.

Ahora me despido

Nos estamos leyendo

Salvatore.


	57. La primera clase con Umbridge

Capitulo 57:

Ron estaba sentado en la mesa del Gran Comedor, delante en la mesa de los profesores Dolores Umbridge acababa de dar su mensaje inaugural. Pocos lo habían podido escuchar completo y muchos menos entendido lo que estaba intentando decir.

Afortunadamente, para el cuarteto y el resto de sus amigos, Hermione estaba aquí para decodificar el mensaje y rápidamente lo transmitió a sus amigos.

Ron hubiera preferido que, de alguna manera, Dolores Umbridge no hubiera venido a Hogwarts. Pero su presencia era inevitable, y sin duda, un mal necesario. Después de todo, gracias a ella se formó el Ejercito Dumbledore.

-La pregunta es qué piensa hacer mientras esté en Hogwarts.- dijo Violet Potter cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a la nueva profesora de Defensa con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo sé….- dijo John. -Pero no creo que sea agradable.-

En ese momento el profesor Dumbledore les indicó que era momento de dirigirse a sus salas comunes.

-Los veré después chicos.- dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie. -Tengo que guiar a los alumnos de primer año con Pansy.-

El pelirrojo buscó a su compañera prefecta con la mirada y vio que se estaba despidiendo de Lavender y Parvati. A continuación volvió su mirada a las otras mesas.

Susan estaba ya al frente de la mesa de Hufflepuff junto a Ernie llamando a los alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuff, y en la de Ravenclaw Hermione ultimaba detalles con Michael Corner. Conociéndola como la conocía seguramente estaba diciéndole que puntos debían tener en cuenta durante su explicación. Ron esbozó una sonrisa, estaba seguro que lo haría genial.

Pero no debía demorarse más.

-Ese fue el discurso más aburrido que escuche en mi vida.- dijo Pansy cuando llegó junto a él. -Bueno… debemos guiar a los de primer año.-

Ron observó a los recién llegados. Se veían algo desorientados.

-¡Primer año de Gryffindor!- dijo Pansy sin esperar más. -No se demoren, síganme.-

-¡Enanos!- dijo el pelirrojo. -¡Sigan a la chica!-

Inmediatamente vio que la cabeza de Hermione a unas mesas de distaría se volteaba en su dirección y le dirigía una mirada reprobadora. El pelirrojo simplemente sonrió, ya tenían algo de que discutir mañana.

Pansy y Ron se dirigieron al extremo de la mesa y esperaron a que todos los alumnos que ingresaban a Hogwarts estuvieran reunidos.

-Muy bien.- dijo finalmente la chica con una sonrisa. -Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson y este es mi compañero Ron Weasley-

-Encantado…- dijo el pelirrojo dejándole manejar el discurso a la chica.

-Nosotros somos dos de los prefectos de Gryffindor.- continuó la chica. -Y somos los encargados de guiarlos a la sala común por primera vez.-

Los chicos escuchaban atentamente a la chica, aunque no era de sorprender. Pansy era una chica bonita y tenía bastante encanto personal. Era increíble pensar que en su mundo de origen era una perra desalmada. Sus dos mejores amigas en este mundo, Lavender y Parvati, le hubieran sacado el corazón con una cuchara durante su séptimo año… y se hubieran tomado su tiempo.

-Además de explicarles algunas cosas básicas.- agregó Ron. -Que les diremos mientras vamos a la sala común.-

Sin demorarse más Pansy y Ron comenzaron a caminar seguidos por un tropel de niños.

-Ya se van a dar cuenta que el castillo es un poco complicado.- dijo Ron mientras doblaban por un corredor iluminado con antorchas. -Tardaran un poco en acostumbrarse.-

-Las escaleras y las puertas muchas veces cambian de lugar…- dijo Pansy.

-Algunos escalones desaparecen…- agregó Ron.

-Incluso hay puertas que hay que hacerles cosquillas para que abran.- dijo la chica. -Pero no se preocupen, aprenderán todo eso.-

Los alumnos de primer año observaban todo a su alrededor mientras caminaban. Los hijos de muggles como siempre eran los más sorprendidos por todo lo que veían. Y lentamente fueron haciendo el camino hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Deben recordar tener cuidado con su comportamiento.- les recordó Pansy mientras esperaban que una escalera se pusiera en posición.

-Especialmente este año.- dijo Ron sombríamente sin poder evitarlo.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada intrigada pero no dijo nada.

-Las autoridades del colegio no son demasiado tolerantes con las faltas de disciplina.- continuó la chica. -Y deberán tener cuidado con el señor Filch, el celador, y con su gata, la señora Norris.-

-Además de Peeves.- dijo Ron. -El poltergeist del castillo… nunca le pidan indicaciones y siempre tratara de meterlos en problemas.-

La escalera se colocó en posición y continuaron su camino.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al cuadro de la señora Gorda y les explicaron como funcionaban las contraseñas y las precauciones que debían tener.

-Esta es la sala común.- dijo Ron una vez que estuvieron dentro. -Es bastante acogedora… la de Ravenclaw es un asco por lo que me han dicho.-

-Aunque tiene una excelente vista.- acotó Pansy y agregó dirigiéndose a los chicos de primer año. -Ahora… las habitaciones de las chicas están por aquí.- dijo señalando una escalera. -Y las de los chicos por allí.- agregó señalando a la otra. -Será mejor que vayan a descansar mañana deberán levantarse temprano y recuerden que cualquier pregunta que tengan estaremos aquí para ayudarlos.-

Finalmente los alumnos de primer año se retiraron y los dos se dejaron caer en un sofá de la sala común. Frente a ellos un agradable fuego crepitaba y algunos alumnos se calentaban las manos antes de continuar hacia sus dormitorios.

Algo más lejos, Fred y George colgaban un cartel de sortilegios Weasley en el tablón de los anuncios. Esperaba que este año no causaran muchos problemas, o que al menos se los causaran a Umbridge. Su madre se enojaría muchísimo si no terminaban el colegio. No le había agradado mucho en su mundo y dudaba que acá fuera demasiado diferente.

Pero lo más importante era que debían organizarse para formar nuevamente al Ejercito Dumbledore. Y está vez estarían mucho más adelantados, podrían empezar a ver mucho antes. Sirius había hecho un buen trabajo con ellos.

-Oye Ron…- dijo Pansy al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Si Pansy?- dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar sus ojos del fuego.

-Tu sabes algo de esa mujer.- dijo la chica. -La que vino a dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-

-Trabaja para Fudge.- respondió Ron sin entrar en demasiados detalles.

-Eso quiere decir que vino a espiar a Dumbledore.- dijo la chica lanzando un suspiro. -Seguramente a descubrir como el profesor Dumbledore intriga contra el gobierno mágico.-

-Vino a encontrar una excusa para sacarlo de una buena vez.- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro. -Además de hacerle la vida imposible a John.-

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más.

-Escuche que nadie quiere darle trabajo a Cedric.- dijo la chica de Gryffindor cruzándose de brazos. -¿Acaso así es como funciona? Dices la verdad y todos te desprecian. Porque ni John ni Cedric están mintiendo, estoy segura de eso…-

-Prefieren enfrentarse a Cedric que enfrentar la posibilidad de que Voldemort haya regresado.- dijo Ron mientras miraba las llamas que ondulaban en el hogar.

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo levantó una ceja algo sorprendido de si mismo.

-Eso sonó demasiado bien.- dijo Ron.

-Te estás juntando demasiado con Hermione.- dijo la chica del cabello oscuro riendo alegremente.

-Solo estoy cansado.- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie. -Será mejor que me largue a dormir. Nos vemos mañana Pansy.-

-Nos vemos mañana Ronnie.- respondió la chica.

El pelirrojo comenzó a subir las escaleras. Era increíble pensar que en este mundo, Pansy Parkinson era una buena adición para la casa de los Leones. Pero no se sorprendía, con el pasar de los años le resultaba más difícil recordar a la vieja Pansy. Esta nueva versión era mucho más agradable.

Cuando estaba llegando a la habitación escuchó algunas voces que iban creciendo en intensidad a medida que se acercaban.

-Me importa un demonio si tu madre me cree o no Seamus.- le oyó decir a John. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.

-¡No hables así de mi madre!- escuchó responder al Irlandés pareciendo bastante molesto.

-¡Ey chicos!- resonó la voz de Neville. -No vale la pena pelearse.-

Ron abrió la puerta y vio a John y a Seamus uno frente al otro. Neville estaba en el medio de los dos intentando separarlos mientras sostenía su Mimbulus Mimbletonia, y Dean estaba a pocos pasos de él.

Ni bien entró a la habitación todos se voltearon a ver quien llegaba en tan poco oportuno momento.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Cállense los dos de una vez!- dijo Ron sonando cansado, antes de que pudieran agregar una sola palabra más.

-Seamus… a pesar de lo que diga el profeta, es verdad. Voldemort regreso.- dijo el pelirrojo sintiendo un tono de resignación en su propia voz. -Hablé con Pansy, ustedes ya saben que su familia es oscura. Y están demasiado felices desde el verano… eso es malo para el resto de nosotros.-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Seamus.

-Yo le creo…- lo interrumpió Ron. -Además Seamus, tu conoces a John sabes que nunca le gusto esto de la prensa. El año pasado no le dio ninguna entrevista a Skeeter y esa arpía tuvo que inventarse todo.-

Ron lanzó un gruñido de frustración. Harry en su quinto año había tenido un humor terrible y Seamus era testarudo. Solo esperaba poder desarmar este conflicto.

-Y John… no digas nada de la madre de Seamus.- dijo el pelirrojo. -A ti no te gustaría que hablaran de Lily.-

-Y si eso no alcanza.- dijo Neville. -Mis padres también lo creen… y les escuchado decir que han estado ocurriendo cosas raras, que les recuerda mucho a los tiempos antes de que quien ya saben apareciera. Cosas que el profeta no está informando. Hay muchas personas muy inquietas en el callejón Knockturn, los hombres lobos están más activos y Fudge no está haciendo nada al respecto.-

Seamus parecía dudar un poco, en este mundo se llevaba bastante mejor con Neville y parecía tener más de confianza en lo que su amigo decía.

Los dos se observaron unos segundos.

-Lamento lo de tu madre.- dijo John lanzando un suspiro.

-Lamento… todo esto.- dijo Seamus. -Es verdad lo que dice Ron, nunca le diste una entrevista a nadie…-

Todavía faltaba un poco, no estaba del todo seguro que Seamus creyera en John, pero al menos era un comienzo. Pero haría todo lo posible para que no hubiera fracturas en el Ejercito Dumbledore antes de comenzar.

-Bien…- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se levantó junto con el resto de sus compañeros de habitación. La discusión de la noche anterior había quedado olvidada, aparentemente y el pelirrojo esperaba que así quedara.

Rápidamente Ron se dirigió al comedor sin esperar a sus compañeros, tenía demasiado hambre y sabía que los vería después. Pocos minutos después, llegó al hall de entrada. Una gran cantidad de estudiantes se dirigían tranquilamente al gran comedor y otros conversaban antes de ir hacía las mesas. Entre este último grupo, vio a Susan. La chica estaba en la entrada del Gran Comedor conversando tomando la mano de su novio, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Los dos parecían bastante felices.

El pelirrojo estuvo tentado de pasar de largo y saludar a Susan más tarde. Pero antes de pudiera pensar en desviar su camino la chica de Hufflepuff se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Hola Ronnie!- dijo Susan sonriendo mientras agitaba su mano.

-Hola Susie.- dijo Ron sonriendo y agregó dirigiéndose al novio de la chica. -¿Cómo has estado Justin?-

-Bastante bien.- dijo el chico de Hufflepuff amistosamente. -Susie me contó que eras prefecto, felicitaciones.-

-Gracias.- dijo Ron. -Aunque no sé si es algo bueno tener que ponerles limites a mis hermanos.-

-Ser prefecta no esta nada mal.- dijo Susan mientras tomaba el brazo de Justin entre los suyos. -¡El baño está genial!-

Ron sabía que era verdad. Ese baño era lo mejor de tener esa placa.

-Y si necesitas ponerle limites a los gemelos.- continuó Susie. -Dinos a Hermione y a mi. No tendremos problemas en darte una mano… aunque creo que Pansy puede encargarse bastante bien.- y agregó rápidamente. -No le digas a Hermie que dije eso…-

-No se lo diré.- dijo Ron riendo. -Igualmente creo que vale la pena, mamá estaba más que contenta.-

-Mi tía también.- dijo Susan muy satisfecha.

-Por supuesto que lo está.- dijo Justin pareciendo bastante orgulloso. -Es un gran honor Susie. Quiere decir que eres la mejor de Hufflepuff.-

La chica se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Hannah también tenía muy buenas posibilidades.- dijo Susan en defensa de su amiga. -Sus calificaciones eran bastante buenas, y yo he tenido mi buena cuota de problemas en estos años.-

-Justamente por esos problemas te hicieron prefecta.- dijo Justin. -Nunca dejaste a tus amigos solos cuando más te necesitaban. Ese es el espíritu de un Hufflepuff-

Ron sabía que Justin no estaba errado. Susie nunca los había dejado solos en ni en sus peores momentos. Había estado con ellos durante el rescate de la Piedra Filosofal, el Diario de Tom Riddle, el desastre con Pettigrew en su tercer año y en todos los problemas en los cuales se habían metido.

-No pienses por un momento que no fuiste la mejor opción Susie.- dijo Ron mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a la pelirroja.

Él también estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

-Gracias Ron.- dijo la chica acomodando su cabello sin poder conseguir molestarse con él. -Yo también te quiero.-

En ese momento vieron que se acercaban por el corredor Ginny y Harry. Los dos venían tomados de la mano.

-Cuidado Potter con las familiaridades que te tomas con mi hermanita.- dijo Ron bromeando mientras adoptaba una pose típica de hermano mayor. -Y ¿cuando se encontraron ustedes?-

-Es mi novio Ron y por supuesto que caminaremos tomados de la mano.- dijo Ginny rodando sus ojos, aunque ya sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo, y agregó mientras rodeaba la cintura del chico de Slytherin con su brazo. -Y Harry pasó a buscarme por la sala común.-

La hermana de Ron parecía muy complacida con el gesto del chico.

-¡Eso es tan romántico!- dijo Susan con una sonrisa mientras observaba a la pareja con enternecidos ojos azules y agregó volviéndose a Justin. -Tu nunca pasas a buscarme por mi sala común.-

Justin observó la expresión seria de su novia con algo de pánico. Pero rápidamente Susan esbozó una sonrisa, le guiño un ojo y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!- dijo Susan. -No te preocupes. No me voy a volver la típica novia lunática.-

-Gracias a Dios…- dijo Justin con evidente alivio. -Por un momento recordé a mi primo Henry… su novia arrojó su Jaguar E-Type desde un acantilado en Somerset por haber tenido un sueño donde la engañaba o algo así… todo esto durante el cumpleaños de mi abuela.-

-Un E-Type…- dijo Harry palideciendo. -Oh Merlín. Es un clásico.-

Ron sabía de que auto hablaba su amigo y entendía que estuviera así. Era prácticamente como si hubiera prendido fuego a una Saeta de Fuego…

-Antes de que lo olvide…- dijo Ron observando a Harry. -Como están las cosas en Slytherin.-

El pelirrojo se imaginaba que con su nuevo cargo, Malfoy estaría abusando de su poder desde el primer momento. Tal y como lo había hecho en su mundo.

-Malfoy…- dijo Harry mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -No ha intentado nada aun. Pero estoy seguro que lo intentará en cualquier momento… igualmente Daphne es prefecta también, Frost lo detesta y Warrington no hará nada para ayudarlo por ahora… Aunque eso no significa que no lo haga en el futuro…-

-Más le vale andarse con cuidado a Malfoy.- dijo Ginny seriamente. -Nadie se mete con mi novio.-

Ninguno de los chicos se demoró mucho más en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Ya que el desayuno no estaría servido por siempre.

Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, después de besarse fugazmente con Ginny. Susan y Justin fueron a la mesa de Hufflepuff, mientras los hermanos Weasley se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y ocuparon sus lugares usuales.

Frente a ellos estaban sentados John y los gemelos, a su derecha no muy lejos estaba Violet Potter con sus amigos, y a su izquierda estaba sentada Pansy Parkinson junto a Lavender y Parvati. Un poco más lejos estaban Seamus, Dean y Neville.

-Gracias por cubrir el hueco, chicos.- dijo John.

Evidentemente no tenía muchas ganas de ser notado por el resto de los alumnos, aunque, la verdad, eso iba a ser algo difícil.

-Te dije que no les prestes atención John.- dijo Violet Potter firmemente mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada. -Tienes un montón de personas que creen que regreso; mamá, papá, Sirius, la profesora Black, todos nuestros amigos.-

John lanzó un suspiro.

-Es verdad.- dijo el hermano de Harry. -Pero es una porquería que Fudge esté más preocupado por ocultar todo que por prepararse para luchar.-

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall pasó junto a ellos y les entregó los horarios que tendrían ese año. Ron tomó el suyo y lo observó unos largos segundos: Su lunes era un asco.

-Historia de la magia… pociones, doble… Runas Antiguas y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… doble.- dijo Ron.

Tener que pasar dos horas escuchando las estupideces de esa lunática de Umbridge era demasiado.

-Yo tengo adivinación en el horario que tu tienes Runas.- dijo John mientras observaba el horario. -Realmente me arrepiento de no haberla tomado. La profesora Rydberg… quiero decir la profesora Black, es genial. Ustedes aprendieron un montón de cosas.-

-Si. Realmente es buena.- dijo Ron.

Y era verdad, aunque debía reconocer que no era demasiado bueno. Pero Susie era espectacular, y había aprendido lo suficiente como hacer el Nuevo Mapa del Merodeador.

-Claro que es buena.- dijo Violet. -Es muy inteligente y valiente. Ahora que está casada con Sirius, es prácticamente de la familia. Susie me recomendó que tomara su clase.-

Ron suponía que la hermana de Harry le tenía un afecto especial a la esposa de Sirius. Había intentado sin éxito salvarla, a riesgo de perder la vista, cuando Pettigrew casi la asesina.

En ese momento vieron que una chica negra de cabello largo se acercaba a donde estaban ellos. Era Angelina, la que en un futuro sería la esposa de George.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Angelina enérgicamente.

-Hola Angelina.- respondieron Ron y el resto de los presentes.

-¿Cómo ha estado el verano?- y agregó sin esperar respuesta. -Escuchen, voy a ser la capitana del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.-

-Ey eso es fantástico.- dijo John pareciendo feliz. -Felicitaciones.-

Pero Angelina no estaba para recibir felicitaciones.

-De cualquier manera, este viernes serán las pruebas para el equipo.- dijo Angelina seriamente. -Todos deben presentarse, me imagino que todos quedaran en sus antiguas posiciones. Pero ya no tenemos a Oliver y necesitamos un nuevo Guardián para cubrir su puesto.- la chica se volteó para observar al pelirrojo con sus ojos castaños. -Preséntate. Lo hiciste bastante bien en la reserva lo años anteriores.-

-Lo haré.- dijo Ron.

Angelina simplemente sonrió y se retiró.

-Oliver era muy bueno.- dijo Violet. -Está jugando de reserva en el Puddlemere United.- y agregó rápidamente. -No es que no tenga fe en ti Ron.-

-Gracias.- dijo el pelirrojo simplemente.

Oliver era bastante bueno. Lo último que supo es que se había retirado un par de años atrás y había tomado el puesto de entrenador del Puddlemere. Siempre luchando para obtener el equipo perfecto y conseguir el campeonato.

-Eres bastante bueno Ron.- dijo Ginny. -Además tienes una escoba bastante buena.-

Era verdad, en este mundo tenía una Nimbus, tenía un par de años pero, todavía era una de las mejores del mercado.

-Esperemos que Angelina sea mejor que Oliver con los entrenamientos.- dijo John sombríamente. -Era un capitán muy…- el chico pareció buscar la palabra correcta. -Aplicado.-

-Esa…- dijo George- -Es una forma muy educada de decir que era un completo lunático.-

-Si lo sé.- dijo John tranquilamente mientras bebía algo de jugo de calabaza. -Pero me imagino que no tendremos problemas con Angelina, ella paso por lo mismo que nosotros.-

Ron no estaba tan seguro de que Angelina fuera comprensiva.

Finalmente Ron y John se dirigieron a Historia de la Magia junto al resto de sus compañeros. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al aula donde el profesor Binns dictaba su materia escucho que alguien lo llamaba, era su compañera prefecta, Pansy Parkinson.

-Espera Ron.- dijo la chica.

-Pansy…- dijo el pelirrojo mientras esperaba que su uniera a él.

-Creo que ya tenemos algunos problemas.- dijo la chica mientras le entregaba un papel.

Ron dirigió su mirada al papel que su compañera le entregaba, aunque ya se imaginaba de que se trataba.

_GALEONES DE GALEONES_

_¿Te falta un poco de dinero para salir?_

_¿Querrías ganar algo de dinero extra?_

_Contacta con Fred y George Weasley, en la sala común de Gryffindor, para conseguir un trabajo a media jornada ayudando a probar nuevas y más divertidas formas de magia._

_(Quedan advertidos que todo el trabajo esta bajo el riesgo del aspirante)_

Ron levanto la mirada del papel y se encontró con los ojos azules de Pansy. La chica no parecía muy contenta.

-Entiendo que son tus hermanos.- dijo Pansy. -Pero no creo que esas cosas que están probando sean seguras. Si quieren hacerlo en ellos mismos que lo hagan. Pero la profesora McGonagall confía en nosotros para que evitemos ese tipo de cosas.-

-Hablare con ellos…- dijo Ron sabiendo que no le harían ningún caso.

-Hablaremos con ellos.- dijo Pansy. -No te lo dejare todo a ti Ronnie. Además pueden portarse horribles contigo porque eres su hermano y no te pondrás duro con ellos… Conmigo no tendrán tanta suerte.-

Ron debía reconocer que no tenía demasiada fe en que su compañera pudiera ponerle los puntos a los gemelos. Su madre no había tenido mucho éxito…

Los dos entraron a Historia de la magia. Ron se quedó dormido en menos de diez minutos. Y fue despertado cuando terminó la clase al escuchar el ruido de la campana.

-Snape…- dijo John mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras. -Otra maldita vez…-

El hermano de Harry parecía resignado.

-Solo aguántalo un tiempo más.- dijo Ron mientras bostezaba.

-¿Un poco más?- dijo John riendo amargamente. -A ese sujeto lo que voy a tener que aguantar hasta que termine Hogwarts. Mira que he estado tentado de dejar la materia, pero mi madre me haría trizas.-

Ron no estaba seguro de que Lily hiciera trizas a John, Snape por otra parte… estaría en problemas. Justo en ese momento vieron aparecer a Harry junto a ellos.

-Volvemos a la tortura diaria.- dijo el chico uniéndose a la conversación. -Y deben agradecer que no es su jefe de casa.-

-Tienes que ver el punto positivo John.- dijo Ron. -Harry la tiene mucho peor.-

-Eso es verdad…- dijo John pareciendo algo más animado.

Pero en ese momento hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a la frente. Ron observó al chico sin decir una sola palabra. Harry también, y era evidente que no era la primera vez que veía a su hermano tener esos dolores. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente volvió su mirada al frente un par de segundos más tarde. No había sido un dolor grande, Ron los había conocido bastante bien. En este caso era solo una leve puntada. Pero eso no quitaba que Voldemort estaba por ahí dando vueltas, tratando de entrar en la cabeza de John.

-A la única que no le da muchos problemas Snape es a Violet.- dijo John continuando como si nada.

-Eso es porque no odiaba a nuestra mamá, dicen que Violet es igual a ella.- dijo Harry sin parecer querer hacer comentarios sobre la cicatriz de su hermano. -Además no es que le de puntos a Gryffindor. Simplemente la ignora…-

-Más le vale…- dijo John sombríamente. -O papá lo hubiera hecho trizas.-

De eso, Ron no tenía ninguna duda.

Finalmente, después de descender a las mazmorras, llegaron al aula de pociones y entraron casi cuando estaba por tocar el timbre. Sin apurarse demasiado John y Ron se acomodaron junto a Pansy. Mientras que Harry, se unió a sus amigos de Slytherin en la mesa que estaba junto. Pero antes de que terminaran se sacar todas sus cosas escucharon un portazo y la voz del profesor de pociones.

-Quiero silencio.- dijo Snape mientras se dirigía al frente del aula.

Nadie hablaba, Snape tenía la facultad de callar al aula con su presencia.

-Antes de comenzar la clase de hoy.- dijo Snape recorriendo el aula con su mirada, deteniéndose particularmente en los hermanos Potter. -Me parece apropiado recordarles que el próximo Julio tendrán lugar unos exámenes muy importantes. En uno de esos exámenes deberán demostrar cuanto han aprendido de pociones en estos años.-

El profesor Snape hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.

-Puede que sea una locura pensar que algunos de esta clase pueden hacer algo decente, pero espero por su bien que lleguen por lo menos a un aceptable, en sus OWLs.- dijo Snape. -Después de este año solo les daré clases a los mejores, donde claramente la mayoría de ustedes no estarán incluidos.-

Los dos hermanos Potter parecían bastante felices, de que tuvieran la posibilidad de librarse de Snape. Evidentemente Lily y James habían estado demasiado ocupados para decirles que si no tenían un NEWT en pociones no podrían ser aurores. Aunque John no parecía muy interesado en seguir los pasos de su padre en el Ministerio.

La clase de pociones transcurrió muy lentamente. Tuvieron que realizar una poción bastante complicada "Trago de paz". Obviamente ninguno la saco demasiado bien. Y para cuando terminó la hora todos estaban bastante frustrado con la perspectiva de tener que pasar por lo mismo cada lunes.

Ni bien terminó la clase todos abandonaron el aula para ir a almorzar después de una ardua mañana.

-Terminamos.- dijo John lanzando un suspiro. -Nada de Snape hasta la semana que viene.-

Harry, Ron y John comenzaron a subir una escalera de mármol para abandonar las mazmorras.

-Eso hace que este sea el mejor momento de la semana.- dijo Harry pareciendo bastante aliviado.

Ron sabía que se su amigo lo pensaría mejor después de tener clases con Umbridge.

Poco antes de llegar al Gran Comedor John se separó de ellos para unirse a los gemelos. Los dos hermanos de Ron parecían querer mostrarle algo al de Harry. Si no se equivocaba era alguna broma que habían inventado, estaba seguro que este les había prestado bastante dinero para que terminaran de desarrollar Sortilegios Weasley.

Pero antes de que pudieran avanzar un par de pasos vieron aparecer por uno de los corredores a Susan y a Hermione. Las dos chicas cargaban unos cuantos libros.

-Historia de la magia es terrible.- dijo Susie mientras le pasaba a Ron su mochila.

Rápidamente la chica de Hufflepuff se quitó su pulóver y tomó nuevamente sus pertenecías.

-Gracias Ronnie.- dijo la pelirroja y agregó. -Ahora me siento mejor. Y no creo que pueda pasar historia de la magia.-

-Debes intentarlo Susie.- dijo Hermione observándola seriamente con sus ojos castaños. -Piensa en los OWLs…-

-Lo sé…- dijo la chica. -Este año son los OWLs, y si no conseguimos suficientes no podremos conseguir los NEWTs necesarios para el trabajo que queremos.- la voz de Susie tenía un par de notas de pánico.- Y seremos infelices en un trabajo que nunca quisimos o, terminaremos sin trabajo y pidiendo dinero en las calles para vivir.-

La pelirroja observó a sus amigos pareciendo bastante nerviosa.

-Tranquila Susie.- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Lo harás bien Susie.- dijo Hermione con tono tranquilizador. -Tus notas son muy buenas.-

-Claro que si.- dijo Ron estrujando a la chica con un brazo. -Y conseguirás suficientes OWLs para conseguir los NEWTs que necesites para el trabajo que quieras.- y agregó algo intrigado. -Por cierto ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando termines Hogwarts?-

Ron ya sabía que iban a hacer Hermione y Harry cuando terminaran el colegio. Pero no tenía la más minima idea de que querría hacer Susie. En su mundo no eran amigos, y no había vuelto a verla después de que terminara Hogwarts.

-Oh…- dijo la chica. -Estaba pensando… ya saben… es solo una idea, pero…- y agregó con seguridad. -Me gustaría ser Medimaga en San Mungo.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Ron intrigado.

A pesar de ser auror, había tenido suerte y no había necesitado ir demasiado al hospital. En este mundo terminaba yendo a la enfermería todos los años.

-Será genial tener una amiga en San Mungo.- dijo Ron con tono casual, no era su intención presionar a la chica.

-A ti te vendría muy bien.- dijo Susie. -Ya me imagino que si soy medimaga te tendré cuando seas auror.-

-Yo no dije que sería auror.- dijo Ron algo confundido.

-Es obvio Ron.- dijo Hermione, no pareciendo muy satisfecha mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Cualquiera que te conozca como nosotros, sabe que terminaras en el Departamento de Aurores… arriesgando tu vida…- y agregó observando a Harry. -Y tu también.-

-Claro que sí.- dijo Harry tranquilamente y agregó con un suspiro. -No me veo haciendota cosa… y no es por seguir el negocio familiar… es solo que me gustaría ser auror por mi. Y tu que piensas seguir cuando termines Hogwarts.-

Los cuatro continuaron avanzando, las miradas de Susan, Ron y Harry estaban fijas en la chica de Ravenclaw.

-No lo sé…- dijo Hermione al cabo de unos segundos. -Me gustaría algo que valiera la pena, no tengo nada en contra de ser auror o medica… pero creo que intentaría entrar en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, o en aplicación de Leyes Mágicas.- y agregó muy indignada. -El trato que se tiene con algunas criaturas mágicas, como los elfos domésticos, es completamente atroz.-

Ron rodó sus ojos, aunque era agradable ver que Hermione seguía aquí los mismos pasos que en su mundo.

-Por favor intenta con el departamento de aplicación de Leyes Mágicas.- dijo Susan. -Contigo por ahí estoy segura que a mi tía no le quedara otra opción más que tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones… y tendrás cerca a Harry y a Ron para mantenerlos a raya y que no cometan ninguna estupidez.-

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, Susie.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw sonando satisfecha. -Y por supuesto que le tendré un ojo echado a estos dos.-

-Por supuesto que lo harás.- dijo Ron riendo.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Hermione y agregó mientras se sonrojaba. -Como dijo Susie para asegurarme que no cometas ninguna estupidez.-

En ese momento Susan estrujó los cuellos de sus dos amigos.

-Estoy segura que los dos se verán muy guapos en uniforme de Auror.- dijo la pelirroja y dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga de Ravenclaw. -¿No lo crees Hermie?-

-Si. Por supuesto…- dijo la chica del cabello castaño algo sonrojada. -Se verán muy bien…-

Por un instante pudo imaginarse al pelirrojo en uniforme, la imagen no era nada desagradable… Después de todo Ron era bastante alto, ancho y estaba en forma. Si definitivamente se vería bien.

-…Y no olvides que tenemos Runas, Ronnie.- escuchó decir a Susan.

Evidentemente, se había perdido el comienzo de la frase. Hermione acomodó ligeramente los libros que llevaba sobre su pecho. Afortunadamente sus amigos no habían dicho nada demasiado importante.

-Como podría olvidarlo.- dijo Ron simplemente. -Es la materia que más me cuesta. Pero es entretenida.-

-Es una materia muy importante.- dijo Hermione observando al que sería su futuro marido y agregó al cabo de unos segundos pareciendo algo molesta. -Y antes de que lo olvide… ¿Qué fue eso de decirle "enanos" a los chicos de primer año?-

-Oh eso…- Ron esbozando una sonrisa que duro solo un segundo. -Tu sabes son… Enanos…-

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione seriamente. -¡No es correcto llamarlos enanos!-

Rápidamente se enlazaron en una tonta discusión que les recordaba demasiado a los viejos tiempos. Y para desgracia de Susan y Harry, los dos la disfrutaron bastante, y recién decidieron ponerle fin cuando debían separarse para ir a sus respectivas mesas.

-Entonces…- dijo Susan cuando marchaba junto a Ron hacia el aula de Runas. -Veo que te estás llevando mejor con Hermie…-

-Sabes que siempre discutimos.- respondió Ron tranquilamente.

-Si y me alegro por eso.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff pareciendo bastante aliviada.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y entraron al aula donde Alexandra Black dictaba clases y se sentaron en uno de los bancos que estaba al frente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el resto de los bancos fueron ocupados y finalmente cuando sonó la campana la profesora ingreso al aula.

-Buenas tardes chicos.- dijo la profesora alegremente.

Ron la observó mientras se dirigía al frente. A pesar de todo parecía algo decaída. Y podía imaginarse la razón, pocos meses atrás se había casado y ahora estaba forzada a permanecer alejada de su marido.

-Buenas tardes profesora.- respondieron los alumnos.

-Y Felicitaciones por su matrimonio profesora.- dijo Pansy pareciendo bastante feliz por el acontecimiento.

-Gracias Pansy…- dijo la Alexandra sonriendo amablemente.

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más la mayoría de las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir, los chicos se sumaron después de un par de aplausos.

-Gracias chicos… a todos.- dijo la profesora algo sonrojada.

-Espero que haya traído fotos.- agregó Hannah Abbott.

La profesora sonrió nuevamente mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

-Creo que tengo algunas por aquí… en realidad unas cuantas.- dijo finalmente. -Pero primero, debemos dar la clase. Después de todo, este año son los OWLs y no quiero perder ni un minuto.-

La profesora Black, paso un buen rato explicando que era lo verían este año y que es lo que podían llegar a encontrar en sus OWLs. Ron debía reconocer que estaba algo preocupado, nunca había dado su OWL de Runas porque nunca había tomado esa materia en su mundo. En este solo se había inscripto para poder tener una materia con Herms, pero al final habían agrupado a los alumnos de Gryffindor con Hufflepuff. Aunque no podía quejarse demasiado, le gustaba tener Runas con Susie.

Finalmente la clase terminó y rápidamente un enjambre de chicas se acercaron al escritorio de la profesora para poder ver las fotos de la boda.

-Solo cinco minutos.- dijo Alex mientras sacaba de un cajón de su escritorio un álbum fotográfico. -Tienen otras materias a las cuales asistir.-

Aunque la verdad, era que la profesora parecía estar encantada de poder mostrar las fotos de su boda.

Pero Ron no se demoró, ya las había visto antes. Y aunque fuera tentador quedarse allí en lugar de ir a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sabía que debía ir y ver a la desgraciada de Umbridge.

En su mundo esa desgraciada había recibido su merecido. Había terminado en Azkaban y nunca más tendría poder. Pero aquí podía hacer mucho daño todavía, estaba seguro que lo haría.

Ron acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro y continuó caminando con expresión sombría en su rostro. Sabía que tan mala podía llegar a ser. Todavía recordaba su patronus, brillando mientras enviaba hijos de muggles a Azkaban.

-¡Ron!- escuchó decir cuando estaba a punto de llegar al aula de Defensa.

Era Pansy que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-Te fuiste bastante rápido.- dijo la chica. -Estaba mirando las fotos de la boda de la profesora Black, son muy bonitas y se ven los dos muy felices. Deberías haberlas visto.-

-Las vi durante el verano.- dijo Ron olvidando temporalmente a Umbridge. -Es verdad se veían felices. Me alegró por los dos, se ve que se llevan realmente bien.-

Esa era una de las pocas cosas buenas de este mundo. Sirius era feliz finalmente, y estaba seguro que con Alexandra Black no cometería ninguna estupidez. El sabía por experiencia propia que tener alguien por quien regresar es la mejor forma de evitar hacer tonterías.

-Es verdad.- dijo Pansy lanzando un suspiro. -Y se ven muy enamorados los dos, tengo que hablar con Violet, ella puede contarnos detalles del casamiento. John y Harry no creo que hayan prestado atención a los detalles importantes.-

Finalmente entraron a aula. Ron observó al frente mientras caminaba hacía su banco, en el frente, sentada detrás del escritorio del profesor estaba Dolores Umbridge. Vestía de manera usual con su chaqueta rosa chillón y observaba a los alumnos mientras ingresaban sin decir una sola palabra.

Todos tomaron asiento en silencio. Ron se sentó junto a Pansy manteniendo la boca cerrada en todo momento. Finalmente cuando estuvieron todos en su sitio Umbridge se puso de pie sin quitar la vista de los estudiantes.

-Bien.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos. -Buenas tardes clase.-

Algunos respondieron vagamente al saludo. Ron sabía que no sería fácil.

-No, no, no.- dijo Umbridge. -Esto no puede ser de esta manera. Tienen que contestar "Buenas Tardes profesora Umbridge" todos al mismo tiempo. Vamos de nuevo, ¡Buenas Tardes Clase!-

-Buenas tardes profesora Umbridge.- dijeron todos.

Ron también se plegó al saludo, a pesar de que sentía más ganas de mandarla al demonio. Pero sabía que no era lo mejor. Con un poco de suerte formarían el ejercito Dumbledore y la dejarían como una completa estúpida.

-No fue tan difícil ¿no?- dijo la mujer con una dulce pero falsa sonrisa. Y agregó rápidamente. -Guarden sus varitas y saquen las plumas, por favor.-

Pansy observó a Ron pareciendo algo triste, las clases sin varita no eran divertidas. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, solo sacaron sus plumas, tintero y pergamino. Una vez que las varitas estuvieron guardadas y los materiales para escribir estuvieron fuera Umbridge sacó su corta varita y la golpeó contra el pizarrón. Inmediatamente aparecieron unas letras que decían: "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una vuelta a los principios básicos."

-Bien, Su enseñanza en esta asignatura ha sido interrumpida y fragmentada ¿No es así?.- afirmó Umbridge. -El constante cambio de profesores, algunos de los cuales no tenían un curriculum aceptado por el Ministerio, tuvo como resultado que están por detrás de la media de lo que deberían saber para el año de los OWLs.- Umbridge hizo una pausa y observó a los alumnos con sus pequeños ojos y agregó con una sonrisa. -Tienen que alegrarse de que esos problemas y deficiencias serán corregidos. Seguiremos un cuidadoso y estructurado plan de estudios centrado en conocimientos teóricos aprobado por el ministerio.-

Umbridge apoyó su varita sobre la pizarra y aparecieron los principios de la materia. Ron copió a regañadientes lo que decía.

-Creo que tienen La Teoría De La Magia Defensiva de Wilbert Slinkhard.- dijo una vez que terminaron de copiar.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento.

-Creo que tienen que intentarlo de nuevo.- dijo Umbridge. -Cuando yo pregunte quiero que respondan "Si profesora Umbridge" o "No profesora Umbridge" Así que ¿tienen todos el ejemplar de La Teoría De La Magia Defensiva de Wilbert Slinkhard?-

Ron pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que John empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Si profesora Umbridge.- se escucho decir al curso.

-Bien.- dijo la mujer. -Vayan a la página 5 y lean el capítulo uno "Fundamentos para principiantes". No necesitan hablar.-

Umbridge se alejó de la pizarra y se sentó detrás del escritorio observándolos a todos con sus ojos que tanto recordaban a un sapo.

Ron abrió la página donde le había indicado Umbridge y permaneció unos instantes observándola sin leer. A su lado podía escuchar a Pansy suspirar pareciendo hastiada. Ron sabía que Hermione era la que había iniciado la discusión en la primera clase que había terminado con Umbridge negando que Voldemort hubiera regresado y con Harry castigado. No quería que nadie terminara castigado pero sabía que sería mejor que Umbridge mostrara sus colores lo antes posible.

Pasaron varios largos minutos, el pelirrojo giraba su pluma sobre sus dedos nerviosamente. A su lado Pansy estaba sumida en un sopor que amenazaba con dejarla inconciente.

Finalmente, después de unos largos minutos, Ron se incorporó ligeramente, las tablas de su silla crujieron ligeramente resonando en el profundo silencio del aula, y lentamente levanto su mano. Se sentía raro, Ron no recordaba haber levanto la mano en clase desde que había llegado a este mundo, quizás en Runas, donde no entendía demasiado. Pero esta vez era por una razón diferente.

Umbridge lo observó, seriamente y sin pestañar. Pareciendo esperar que su silencio lo disuadiera de preguntar. La primera en percatarse de que Ron estaba levantando la mano fue Pansy, pero no paso mucho hasta que el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor lo observaran algo extrañados.

-¿Quieres preguntar algo sobre el capitulo, querido?- preguntó la mujer cuando era evidente que no podría ignorarlo.

-En realidad es sobre los objetivos de este año.- dijo Ron simulando algo de confusión.

-¿Sobre los objetivos?- dijo Umbridge. -Y, ¿su nombre es?

-Ronald Weasley.- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-Creo que están bastante claros si lee detenidamente señor Weasley.- dijo Umbridge observándolo seriamente.

-Habla sobre como identificar situaciones donde usar la magia defensiva de manera legal.- dijo Ron. -Pero no hay hechizos. O sea estamos en una situación y decimos "Caramba… estoy autorizado para defenderme" pero no dice ningún hechizo, ni explica como hacerlo.-

-No creo que pueda presentarse ninguna situación en mi clase que requiera que usted necesite usar un hechizo de defensa.- dijo Umbridge esbozando una fría sonrisa. -Y le sugiero que no se burle de la currícula establecida por el ministerio.-

-¿Eso significa que no aprenderemos hechizos?- dijo Pansy como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba. -Pero son los OWLs y…-

-Los alumnos deben levantar la mano para preguntar.- la interrumpió Umbridge. -Señorita…-

-Parkinson.- respondió Pansy enrojeciendo ligeramente mientras levantaba su mano.

La mujer simplemente la ignoró. En ese momento Ron levantó nuevamente su mano, no iba a dejar que escapara tan fácil.

-¿Si señor Weasley?- preguntó la mujer.

Ron pudo darse cuenta por su mirada que ya lo tenía entre ceja y ceja, eso era… ¿bueno?

-Los OWLs tienen una parte práctica.- dijo Ron. -¿Cómo espera que los pasemos si no sabemos los hechizos que nos pedirán? Somos magos, hacer hechizos es importante.-

-Usted no decide lo que es importante o no en mi clase señor Weasley.- dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa falsa. -Muchos magos mejor capacitados y con muchos más años que usted han decidido que es lo importante para esta clase.-

-Cuando dice más calificados ¿a quien se refiere…?- dijo John con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-¡La mano señor Potter!- gritó Umbridge.

John no se preocupó por levantarlo, no parecía interesado en la respuesta que Umbridge tenía para darle. Pero Ron decidió seguir presionando un poco a la mujer, y no era el único, mucha más gente tenia su mano en alto.

-Si señorita Parkinson.- dijo Umbridge.

-Pero siempre está la posibilidad de que seamos atacados.- dijo Pansy.

-Repito… ¿Crees que vas a ser atacada durante mis clases?- dijo Umbridge.

-Me imagino que no, pero…- comenzó a decir Pansy.

Umbridge no la dejo concluir la oración.

-No es de mi interés criticar como se han hecho las cosas en este colegio hasta el momento.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro -Pero han sido expuestos a muchos magos irresponsables en esta asignatura, muy irresponsables de hecho… por no mencionar- se rió desagradablemente -A los extremadamente peligrosos hombres-lobo… probablemente ustedes no lo supieran. Pero Remus Lupin era un licántropo.-

Ron no pudo evitar enrojecer. Se había mantenido bastante bien el secreto en este mundo pero, de alguna manera, Umbridge sabía. Y no le importaba demasiado difundir la información. Todos parecían sorprendidos. Ron vio a John enrojecer también.

-El profesor Lupin fue uno de los mejores profesores que hemos, no importa que…- comenzó a decir Parvati.

Ron sintió unas punzadas de orgullo por su compañera.

-¡Su mano no está levantada alumna!- grito Umbridge.

-Como iba diciendo.- continuó Umbridge -Les han enseñado encantamientos muy difíciles, inapropiados para su edad. Se les a inculcado un miedo irracional a que pueden ser atacados incluso se han formado un club de duelo donde aprendían formas de hacer daño…-

-El club de duelo no se trataba de eso…- dijo Pansy enrojeciendo.

-¡Su mano no está en alto!- dijo Umbridge.

Pansy no se preocupo por levantar su mano nuevamente, pero parecía estar muy molesta.

-Sin duda su educación en esta materia ha estado plagada de malos profesores.- dijo Umbridge. -Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no solo les mostró hechizos prohibidos sino que también los utilizo en ustedes.-

-Era un maniaco pero era hay que reconocerle que era bueno.- murmuró Ron lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los escucharan.

-Aprendimos un montón.- dijo Pansy a Ron mientras ignoraba una mirada asesina Umbridge. -Cruciatus… imperus…-

-Y no te olvides del Avada Kedabra.- dijo John desde el banco de al lado observando a su compañera. -Las tres maldiciones básicas para ser mortífago. Es verdad ¡Era un mortífago!-

-¡Silencio!- gritó Umbridge con un tono frío cargado de amenaza.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Umbridge no había perdido la calma ni por un momento, más bien parecía entretenida. Ron sabía que tanto John, como Pansy y él habían pasado a la lista de alumnos que observaría muy detenidamente. El hermano de Harry por su parte parecía calmado, pero Ron sabía que no era así.

-Ahora, el ministerio cree que los conocimientos teóricos son más que suficientes para pasar los exámenes, que al fin y al cabo, es de lo que se trata. ¿y su nombre es?- añadió mirando a Dean, cuya mano se acababa de levantar.

-Dean Thomas.- dijo el chico. -Pero como se supone que mostremos que hechizos sabemos si no los hemos practicado.-

-La teoría es suficiente como para poder realizar los hechizos necesarios frente a los examinadores.- dijo Umbridge. -Eso es lo que el ministerio ha determinado.-

John levanto lentamente su mano.

-Entonces afuera si alguien nos ataca no tendremos forma de defendernos porque nunca lo hemos aprendido.- dijo el niño que vivió. -¿De que nos va a servir la teoría en el mundo real?-

-Esto es el colegio, Sr. Potter, no el mundo real.- dijo suavemente.

-¿Es un sueño?- susurró Pansy a Ron. -Por que te aseguro que he tenido muchos mejores.-

Ron hizo un esfuerzo por aguantar una carcajada.

-O sea que no tenemos que prepararnos para lo que está afuera.- dijo John lentamente.

-No hay nada esperándole fuera señor Potter.- dijo Umbridge.

-Oh…- dijo John pareciendo algo frustrado. -Voldemort no va estar muy feliz de que no lo considere "nada".-

Toda el aula se tenso, Ron podía sentirlo. Umbridge en cambio parecía peligrosamente calmada. Era evidente que esperaba tener problemas con John pero eso no le preocupaba, le gustaba poder demostrar autoridad.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.- dijo Umbridge satisfecha.

Ron sabía hacia donde marchaban las cosas. Y sabía que debía dejar que John siguiera su camino, sabía que el y sus amigos estarían junto a él. Pero el era el niño que vivió y por más difícil que fuera, debía enfrentar a Umbridge este año.

-Ahora déjame que te deje algunas cosas en claro.- dijo Umbridge mientras se acercaba a John. -Acabas de decir que el señor oscuro ha vuelto de la muerte.-

-No se si se puede decir que estuvo vivo alguna vez.- dijo John con tranquilidad mientras simulaba meditar el asunto. -Pero si ha vuelto, no diga que no le avise.-

Si algo diferenciaba a John de Harry es que este no perdía la calma. Ron sabía que ayudaba bastante tener a una familia y un montón de amigos que creían en uno, además de no tener que lidiar con la muerte de Cedric. Y principalmente John era diferente a Harry.

-Acaba de perder veinte puntos de su casa.- dijo Umbridge. -Has dicho que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto, lo has dicho de nuevo. Eso es mentira.-

La mujer remarco la última palabra y sus ojos brillaron levemente.

-Usted no lo vio, así que no puede decirme si miento o no miento.- dijo John enrojeciendo levemente.

-Está castigado señor Potter.- dijo Umbridge triunfalmente.

John simplemente levanto una ceja, no estaba muy impresionado.

-Entonces… Cedric y yo estamos mintiendo.- dijo John. -Y seguramente también es mentira que nuestro antiguo profesor era un mortífago fugado, y también es mentira que Peter Pettigrew intento matar a mi hermana, a la profesora Black y a Ron.- el pelirrojo permaneció muy quieto sin decir una sola palabra. -Y no se olvide que el ministerio no pudo atraparlo. El mismo ministerio que consiguió que nadie contrate a Cedric Diggory, solo por decir la verdad.-

Umbridge palideció ligeramente, pero no dijo nada simplemente se dirigió a su escritorio tomo un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y escribió una breve nota.

-Venga aquí señor Potter.- dijo con una voz suave. Mientras sellaba la nota.

Ron vio como John se levanto a desgano y se acercó al escritorio de la profesora Umbridge.

-Entréguele esto a la profesora McGonagall.- dijo mientras le entregaba el papel.

John tomo el papel dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la puerta pareciendo algo molesto. Finalmente salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El aula quedo en completo silencio, todos estaban bastante impresionados, pero antes de que pudieran comenzar a murmurar. La voz suave e irritantemente dulce de Umbridge atrajo su atención.

-No se dejen llevar por las mentiras del señor Potter.- dijo con una sonrisa. -Continúen con sus textos. En Silencio.-

Esto último lo dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacia donde estaban sentados Ron y Pansy. Finalmente, se dirigió a su escritorio y, con toda calma, volvió a sentarse.

Pansy estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Ron, pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. La chica entrecerró sus ojos pareciendo intrigada pero no dijo nada. Solo regreso al texto.

Cuando la campana tocó. Todos los alumnos se retiraron.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que no hablara?- dijo Pansy.

-Porque esa mujer estaba esperando una excusa para castigar a quien sea que le lleve la contraria.- dijo Ron seriamente. -Y créeme que eso no es bueno. Viene del ministerio para hacerle la vida imposible a quien quiera que este de acuerdo con John… tengo entendido que es de lo peor que tiene Fudge.-

-Yo le creo.- dijo Pansy seriamente.

-Yo también.- dijo Ron mientras acomodaba su mochila sobre su hombro. -Pero no vamos a conseguir nada así… si queremos resistir, tiene que ser de otra manera.-

Esa había sido la última clase del día y todos los compañeros de Ron comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la sala común. Todos estaban de un animo bastante particular. La nueva profesora no era alguien que pareciera demasiado amigable, además la perspectiva de tener que preparar sus OWLs sin saber nada de magia defensiva no era nada prometedor.

-Eso no estuvo bien.- dijo Neville mientras caminaban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para dejar sus libros.

-Claro que no.- dijo Parvati y agregó inmediatamente. -No estoy segura de que fuera una buena idea llevarle la contraria, Pansy.-

-Lo sé.- dijo la chica del cabello oscuro. -Pero era mejor saber con que nos vamos a encontrar desde el principio. No puedo creer que no vayan a enseñarnos magia defensiva.-

-Eso no lo entiendo…- dijo Lavender. -Lo que dijeron era verdad ¿Cómo vamos a aprobar nuestros OWLs?-

-Es que no tienen demasiado interés en eso.- dijo Ron. -Por lo que tengo entendido Umbridge es cercana al ministro.-

-Eso es verdad.- dijo Neville. -Escuche a mis padres mencionarla alguna vez, siempre apoyó a Fudge contra Dumbledore. Ya saben con eso de que quiere tomar el poder del Ministerio diciendo que Quien Ustedes Saben a regresado.-

-Por eso no nos quiere entrenados.- dijo Ron. -Para que no podamos pelear para Dumbledore en esa guerra imaginaria que se le ocurrió.-

-Y con eso lo único que van a conseguir es que los mortífagos nos hagan pedazos.- dijo Pansy.

-No puedes estar segura de eso…- dijo Seamus algo dubitativo.

-Desearía no estarlo.- dijo la chica. -Le decía a Ron que mi familia ha estado muy feliz durante el verano. No me han dicho nada, no confían en mi desde que terminé en Gryffindor. Pero se que es porque tuvieron buenas noticias… para ellos.-

Los ojos Pansy parecían algo tristes. Ron sabía que su familia no la trataba demasiado bien.

El Irlandés no dijo nada más. Para cuando llegaron a la sala común encontraron a John sentado en uno de los sofás, y rápidamente rodearon al chico para saber que era lo que había ocurrido en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Dean. -¿Qué te dijo McGonagall?-

John lanzó un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Me dijo que no discutiera con Umbridge, que usara mi cabeza…- dijo el chico. -Y me dio galletas.-

-Eso no suena tan mal.- dijo Pansy.

-De cualquier manera debo cumplir el castigo con Umbridge todos los días durante una semana.- dijo John pareciendo algo abrumado. -Pero me confirmo una cosa, esta mujer fue enviada por Fudge en persona para intervenir en Hogwarts. Va a buscar algo para poder dejar mal parado a Dumbledore.-

Las expresiones de la mayoría de sus compañeros era sombrías.

En ese momento otra voz atrajo su atención.

-No puedo creer que te hayan castigado.- era Violet Potter y la chica parecía bastante decepcionada de su hermano.

-Hola hermanita.- dijo John. -Me imagino que ya te fueron con el chisme.-

-¿Qué esperabas?- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano. -Es Hogwarts.-

Lentamente la mayoría de los alumnos de quinto continuaron hacia sus habitaciones a dejar sus mochilas y sus libros.

-Es verdad…- dijo John lanzando un suspiro.

-Mamá y papá te dijeron que no debías meterte en problemas.- dijo Violet seriamente. -Especialmente con esa nueva profesora.-

-Es verdad.- dijo John sin darle mucha importancia a la reprimenda de su hermana. -Y no le busques pelea tu tampoco, sabes…-

-Claro que no.- dijo Violet rodando sus ojos.

Evidentemente la chica había tomado más enserio a sus padres. Pero Ron estaba tentado de ver que ocurría una vez que conociera a Umbridge. La chica era una Potter, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Lo que le recordaba que debía hablar con otro Potter para contarle lo que había averiguado de Umbridge.

-Oye tengo algunas cosas que hacer enana.- dijo John mientras se ponía de pie. -Y me imagino que tu también debes tener bastante que hacer, ya sabes hablar con tus amigos y escribir cartas.-

-¿Cartas?- dijo Violet pareciendo algo nerviosa.

-Ya sabes a mamá y a papá.- dijo John mientras se ponía de pie.

Violet parecía bastante aliviada.

-Y al hermano de Hermione.- dijo John mientras se alejaba tranquilamente. -Recuerda que si se pasa de listo contigo tendrá que responderme a mi a Harry.-

La chica se sonrojó bastante pareció intentar responder algo pero finalmente cerro la boca y permaneció muy quieta mientras observaba a su hermano alejarse.

Ron observó a los dos hermanos sin poder ocultar una sonrisa y finalmente se dirigió a su habitación para dejar sus libros. John se lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Ron sabía que los dos chicos debían estarse comunicando de alguna manera.

Todavía recordaba esa fantasía que había vivido cuando destruyo el Horcrux que estaba en el anillo de los Gaunt. Parecían llevarse bastante bien. Pero sabía que solo quedaba esperar, los dos eran bastante pequeños todavía.

Ron tomó su tablero de ajedrez, sus piezas

-Harry, Susan, Herms…- dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba su espejo.

-¡Hola Ronnie!- dijo Susie apareciendo en su espejo. -Tenía mi espejo junto en mi mano-

Podía ver que la chica de Hufflepuff estaba en su sala común, y junto a ella podía ver el perfil recortado de Justin, el novio de la chica.

Inmediatamente apareció en imagen Hermione.

-¡Hola Susie!- dijo Hermione y agregó esbozando una sonrisa esperanzada. -Hola Ron.-

-Hola Herms.- dijo Ron sin poder evitar responder a la sonrisa de la que sería su esposa.

En ese momento aparecieron Harry y Ginny en otro sector del espejo.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Harry.

La hermana de Ron sonrió y agito su mano.

-Los estaba llamando para ver si quieren ir al Gran Comedor.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras descendía la escalera que unía su habitación con sala común. -Tengo mi tablero de ajedrez y las piezas.-

-Eso sería genial.- dijo Susan. -¿Les importa si voy con Justin?-

-Claro que no.- dijo Ron y agregó observando a su hermana. -Lo lamento Ginny ya cubrimos la cuota de parejas de nuestro grupo.-

La chica entrecerró sus ojos pareciendo molesta.

-No es gracioso Ron.- dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro que puedes venir con nosotros.- dijo Harry pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia. -Y agregó dirigiéndose a Ron, dile a mi hermano si quiere venir. Me imagino que le vendrá bien.-

-No creo que pueda encontrarlo.- dijo Ron. -Parecía tener algo que hacer…-

-Espero que no se meta en problemas.- dijo Harry y agregó sombríamente. -Me dijeron que se consiguió un castigo…-

Ron llegó a la sala común, en una de las mesas vio a Violet Potter escribiendo una carta con bastante cuidado, pero no se demoró observando a la menor de los Potter sino que continuó su camino.

-Les contaré en el Gran Comedor.- dijo Ron. -Nos vemos allí.-

Después de un par de minutos, Ron descendió los siete pisos del castillo y llegó al Gran Comedor. Parecía ser que era el último en llegar, y no le sorprendía la sala común de Gryffindor era una de las más lejanas. Y Hermione seguramente debería estar en algún otra parte o sino abría llegando casi al mismo tiempo que el.

Sus amigos estaban sentados en la mesa de Hufflepuff y Susan había llevado sus piezas de ajedrez con ella.

-Entonces…- dijo Harry mientras Ron y Susan acomodaban sus piezas. -Castigaron a mi hermano… mamá le dijo que no se metiera en problemas con esa mujer.-

Ron levanto la mirada y se encontró con las miradas de todos sus amigos, su hermana y el novio de Susan pareciendo esperar un recuento de lo sucedido.

-No es tan fácil como parece.- dijo Ron, y agregó lanzando un suspiro. -Creo que en realidad es un poco mi culpa… yo fui el que cuestiono el programa de Umbridge.-

-Te refieres a que no tiene ningún tipo de hechizo.- dijo Hermione junto a él. -Yo estaba esperando el momento para preguntar lo mismo, no entiendo como se supone que podamos hacer hechizos si no lo practicamos.-

-No habrá ningún hechizo.- dijo Ron observando a Hermione. -Solo teoría.-

-Eso es ridículo.- dijo la chica del cabello castaño inmediatamente. -Pero como se supone que podremos practicar los hechizos de los OWLs si no sabemos como se hacen.-

Todos sus amigos parecían bastante preocupados ante esa perspectiva. No es que estuvieran tan preocupados por estudiar pero, ninguno quería perder un OWL, sabían lo importante que eran.

-Necesitamos ese OWL si queremos ser aurores.- dijo Harry pareciendo algo aturdido.

A su lado Ginny estrujo su brazo en gesto de apoyo y observó a su novio.

-Eres el mejor en Defensa, Harry.- dijo Ginny sin dejar lugar a dudas. -Aprobaras ese OWL, con o sin la ayuda de esa mujer. Sirius nos enseño a todos más que suficiente. Además tuvimos al profesor Lupin, y, aunque me cueste decirlo, Crouch no fue nada malo para ser un mortífago.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Harry. -Por mi puede pudrirse en el infierno pero no fue tan malo.-

A pesar de que Crouch hubiera sido útil. Todos estaban bastante aliviados de que ya no estuviera más rondando por este mundo. Había sido bastante perturbador saber que habían tenido a un mortífago tan cerca de ellos y que no se hubieran dado cuenta de eso.

-Mi tía Amelia me recomendó que tuviera cuidado.- susurró Susan. -Creo que no tiene muchas esperanzas de que me mantenga alejada de problemas. Y creo que debería hacerlo… esa mujer viene del ministerio y Fudge no le tiene mucho aprecio a mi tía. No quiero que se preocupe por alguna tontería que haga yo y después terminé en problemas ella.-

Susan quería mucho a su tía y Ron la entendía. Pero sabía que a la larga terminarían todos en problemas.

-Si te metes en problemas Susie.- dijo Justin junto a ella. -Se que será por una buena razón, solo avísame esta vez así podré ayudarte…-

-Terminaremos metidos en problemas.- dijo la pelirroja de Hufflepuff pareciendo algo abatida. -Pero está vez debemos tener más cuidado. No lo puedo creer… primero los mortífagos y ahora el ministerio.-

Las piezas seguían sobre el tablero pero el partido nunca había comenzado. Las velas comenzaron a flotas sobre ellos y por las ventanas del gran comedor podía verse como el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas de Escocia.

-Al menos tenemos bastante gente que sabe que es lo que está sucediendo.- dijo Hermione. -Los padres de Harry, tu tía, los de Ron y muchas personas más.-

-Los padres de Neville.- dijo Harry. -Sirius y Alex.-

-Me dio algo de pena la profesora.- dijo Susan con tristeza en su voz. -Se puede ver que no es feliz, no es justo que esté separada de Sirius.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Ginny apenada. -No es justo.-

Hermione, Susan y Ginny estaban bastante apenadas por la profesora. Todas se habían puesto muy felices al enterarse de la boda. Y esperaban un final feliz.

-Creo que debemos esperar a ver todos a Umbridge durante esta semana.- dijo Hermione al cabo de unos segundos. -No es que no confíe en el juicio de Ron, pero creo que podemos sacar mejores impresiones de verla por separado. Podemos ver como se comporta con cada casa y a partir de ahí decidir que hacer.-

Todos cruzaron una mirada sabiendo que debían recolectar algo de inteligencia antes de organizar algún plan. Ron sabía que es lo que sucedería, de hecho esperaba que el E.D. no tardara demasiado en surgir. Y sabía que harían un buen trabajo.

Umbridge buscaba un Ejercito, Ron no tendría ningún problema en dárselo.

ooOooOoo

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno primero y principal: perdón por la demora y perdón por no responder los Reviews cuando me llegaron…

Este capitulo lo vine armando durante un buen periodo de tiempo. En la última semana me complico un poco que estuve algo mal de salud. Nada importante pero me dejo sin ganas de sentarme a escribir. También me demoré durante las vacaciones de invierno. Me fui unos cuantos días sin la computadora. Y principalmente porque estaba algo bloqueado. Llegue a un punto critico en el fic y eso me hizo darme cuenta que no puedo cometer errores.

Además me vi obligado a replantear algunas cosas que seguramente les gustaran. O mejor dicho, saque cosas que seguramente no les gustaran. Si, se que estoy siendo críptico y no estoy diciendo nada. Pero si lo digo se arruinan sorpresas.

También, mientras se me pasaba un poco el bloqueo, estuve escribiendo el fic que pienso subir en reemplazo de este cuando se termine (dentro de muchos capítulos) y me sirvió para despejarme. Me imagino que les va a gustar es similar a este, con cosas de otros fics míos. Pero me obligue a no subirlo hasta que no termine con Un Extraño Lugar, que tiene que tener mi prioridad.

Y estaba pensando en poner una portada al fic. Acepto ideas!

Bueno, perdonen mis delirios y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.

Saluditos

Salva.


	58. La primer semana

Capítulo 58:

La mañana siguiente Ron estaba de bastante buen humor, o al menos todo el buen humor que le era posible teniendo a "Cara de sapo" Umbridge en Hogwarts. Sin embargo todo marchaba más o menos como en su mundo de origen, y esperaba que John mantuviera su boca cerrada por un tiempo. El castigo con la pluma de sangre no había hecho que Harry se anduviera con más cuidado, pero esperaba que John tuviera algo más de sentido común y pensara en formas más creativas de vengarse de esa maldita mujer.

El pelirrojo metió sus manos en los bolsillos y continuó caminando. Las pruebas de Quidditch serían dentro de poco, esperaba poder hacer un papel bastante mejor que la vez anterior. Al menos le importaba un condenado demonio lo que dijeran esta vez. Parecía tonto pensar en Quidditch cuando debería estar intentando rearmar nuevamente al Ejercito Dumbledore. Y ya lo harían cuando fuera su tiempo, pero a todos ellos les vendría bien tener algo en que entretenerse.

Ron lanzó un suspiro.

Al cabo de un par de minutos llegó al Gran Comedor. La mayoría de sus compañeros habían llegado ya a desayunar y rápidamente ocupó un lugar junto a Neville y John.

-John rompió con Lavender.- dijo Neville a Ron ni bien se sentó.

-No hace falta que lo publiques Neville.- dijo John pareciendo algo molesto mientras desviaba su mirada a su compañero.

-Es mejor que esté prevenido.- dijo Neville como si fuera algo lógico. -No creo que se lo esté tomando demasiado bien, sabes.-

-¿Rompiste con Lavender?- dijo Ron observando a John, aunque la verdad es que no estaba sorprendido, lo había escuchado decirle a los gemelos que pensaba dejar a la chica. Además sabía que Lavender era la chica que había invitado al baile después de que Susie le dijera que no quería ir con él

-Sí.- dijo el hermano de Harry y agregó mientras pinchaba unos huevos revueltos con su tenedor. -Creo que fui un poco drástico… pero mejor no darle muchas esperanzas.-

El hermano de Harry permaneció en silencio y los ruidos de las mesas y los murmullos de las conversaciones llenaron el vacío durante unos instantes.

-No te preocupes.- dijo tranquilamente Ron mientras se servía un poco de té. -Te odiara un tiempo pero después todo estará bien.-

Teniendo en cuenta su desafortunada experiencia personal con Lavender, seguramente tardaría un poco. Pero había esperanzas para John. Ron sabía que después de un tiempo se olvidaría de él. Al menos en su caso así había sido.

Con algo de curiosidad el pelirrojo volvió su mirada al lugar que normalmente ocupaban Lavender, Pansy y Parvati. Ninguna de las tres se encontraba presente. Podía imaginarse a Lavender llorando en algún rincón de Hogwarts mientras, seguramente, Parvati y Pansy le decían que John era un cerdo, que no se la merecía y que estaría mejor sin él.

Ninguno dijo una palabra más sobre el tema, y Ron comenzó a dar cuenta de un suculento desayuno. Una vez que tuvo el estomago lleno se levanto y se dirigió a su primer clase del día: Encantamientos. Pero, ni bien salió del gran comedor escuchó una voz familiar que lo llamaba. Antes de dar la vuelta sabía que se encontraría con una pelirroja de Hufflepuff a la que lamentaba no haber conocido mejor en su mundo de origen.

-Hola Susie.- dijo Ron mientras esperaba a la chica.

-Hola Ron.- dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a él. -¿A dónde se supone que estás yendo?-

-Tengo encantamientos.- respondió Ron mientras los dos comenzaban a alejarse del Gran Comedor.

-Yo tengo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- susurró la chica mientras acomodaba su cabello con una mano. -Voy a tratar de ver como se comporta esa arpía. Aunque, con lo que me has dicho, no tengo demasiadas esperanzas.-

-Espía todo lo que puedas.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa. -Pero no te metas en problemas.-

No quería ver a Susie siendo castigada por Umbridge.

-Solo si es necesario.- dijo la pelirroja mientras acomodaba su mochila sobre su hombro. -Igualmente tu sabes que nosotros no buscamos problemas, los problemas nos encuentran a nosotros.-

-Lo sé.- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro y agregó mientras despeinaba a la chica con una mano. -Solo cuídate.-

Susan observó a Ron con sus ojos azules y sonrió mientras se acomodaba nuevamente su cabello. Sabía que si su amigo se lo decía debía ser por una buena razón. Finalmente la chica se despidió del pelirrojo y continuó su camino hacia el aula de Defensa.

Mientras dirigía sus pasos hacía las escaleras no pudo evitar volver sobre sus propias palabras: Los problemas siempre los encontraban a ellos. Sabía que no era del todo cierto, lo que si era cierto es que no huían de los problemas. Siempre le plantaban cara a lo que sea que apareciera. Pero la verdad es que no se arrepentía de nada, en primer año habían salvado la Piedra Filosofal, en segundo año habían destruido el Diario de Tom Riddle, y en Tercero habían salvado a Violet. Aunque la verdad es que en esas ocasiones ella no había participado demasiado. Harry salvó a la piedra primero y a Ginny después, en tercero Ron había intentado cargarse a Pettigrew… sin embargo ella siempre había estado con sus amigos, como correspondía.

La verdad es que quería mucho a sus amigos. Ron, Hermione y Harry eran como los hermanos que nunca había tenido, era lindo saber que podía contar con ellos sin importar lo que pasara. Aunque el año pasado se había enojado bastante con Hermione por haberle roto el corazón a Ron a pesar de que lo amaba.

Pero al menos estaba segura que Ron no había dejado de tener sentimientos por su amiga. Era bastante romántico que la esperara de esa manera. Ella sabía que se verían muy bien juntos. Ron necesita una mano firme para no cometer locuras que lo dejaran en la enfermería y Hermione necesitaba alguien que la sacara de su estructura.

Susan llegó al aula de Defensa y vio a todos sus compañeros de Hufflepuff en la puerta. Sin detenerse, se acercó a donde Justin estaba conversando con Ernie y Hannah.

-Perdonen que me demoré.- dijo Susan mientras se dejaba abrazar por su novio.

-No hay nada que disculpar.- dijo Justin mientras abrazaba un poco más fuerte a Susan.

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más sonó la campana y tuvieron que entrar al aula.

Susie se sentó con Hannah. Justin y ella habían decidido que no dejar a sus amigos de lado, por más tentador que fuera. Todo el año anterior habían compartido asiento en las clases que tenían juntos, pero no querían dejar fuera a sus amigos. Además, sabían que podían estar juntos después de clase.

La pelirroja comenzó a sacar sus libros, pluma, tintero, un cuaderno y dejó su varita sobre la mesa. La había ayudado bastante en todos estos años, Espino y Pluma de Fénix, según Olivander buena para encantamientos curativos y para maldiciones. Al principio le pareció una combinación algo extraña, pero ahora no le parecía tanto.

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió y vieron entrar lentamente a la profesora de Defensa. Su tía le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, la conocía de Wizengamot. No le gustaba, no dijo por qué pero nunca la había prevenido con ningún profesor ni siquiera con Snape.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, sabiendo que la mujer no tenía problemas en castigar a los alumnos. La experiencia de John Potter se había difundido bastante rápido.

Al cabo de unos largos segundos la mujer se paro delante del pizarrón, en el centro del aula donde todos pudieran verla. Y permaneció otros segundos observándolos con una leve sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Buenos días alumnos.- dijo la mujer con un tono repulsivamente dulce.

Algunos murmuraron un saludo mientras sacaban sus cosas. Susan decidió no adelantar su juicio todo lo que le habían dicho los chicos decía que la mujer era de lo peor, pero la idea de todo esto era ver que impresión tenía. Ver como se comportaba con Hufflepuff.

-¡No! ¡No!- dijo firmemente. -Deben responder todos-

La mujer los obligó a repetir el saludo. Ron le había advertido sobre eso. Finalmente les indico que guardaran sus varitas y sacaran sus plumas.

-Tengo entendido que sus profesores en la materia no han sido apropiados.- y agregó simulando pena -Aunque seguramente no se dieron mucha cuenta.- Hannah cruzo una mirada con Susan y la mujer hizo una pausa -Cuando termine este año tendrán que rendir sus OWLs.- dijo Umbridge lentamente. -Los OWLs son exámenes muy difíciles y muy importantes. Pero no se preocupen, entiendo que los conocimientos sean complicados para ustedes, por suerte volveremos a lo básico… eso quiere decir las cosas simples… y ustedes podrán entender.-

Susan sintió que su rostro enrojecía sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Ahora.- dijo la mujer. -Abran sus libros en el primer capitulo y lean en silencio, eso significa que no tienen que hablar.-

Susan abrió lentamente el libro, sintiéndose indignada. Ron le había dicho que tuviese cuidado, su tía también, pero era tan difícil contenerse. Finalmente, se obligó a observar la página que debía leer. Era terriblemente aburrido.

Umbridge mientras tanto estaba sentada en su escritorio observando la clase. Susan debía reconocer que se veía como un sapo… un sapo muy rosa. Había visto en la televisión que existían sapos y ranas de colores llamativos, como amarillo o rojo, siempre eran venenosos.

El salón estaba sumido en un completo silencio. Afuera algunas hojas secas de color castaño intenso unas y otras rojizas se arremolinaban contra la ventana que Susan tenía más cerca. Afuera, podían escucharse algunos pasos de estudiantes que no tenían clases. El péndulo del reloj se movía de un lado al otro produciendo leves chasquidos, pero nada más.

Finalmente Susan no aguanto más y levantó su mano.

-Disculpe profesora Umbridge…- dijo la chica.

Susan se recordó que no debía discutir con la mujer. Eso significaba que le daría el mismo respeto que al resto de los profesores, al menos hasta que confirmara sus sospechas.

-Si señorita… su nombre.- dijo la mujer.

Algo le decía a Susie que ya sabía exactamente quien era.

-Susan Bones.- respondió la chica con calma. -Me estaba preguntando…

-¿Hay alguna palabra que no entiendas querida?- la interrumpió Umbridge con tono dulce.

Susan sintió que enrojecía. El texto podía ser aburrido, estar mal redactado y rebuscado al punto que uno se perdía como en un laberinto. Pero esta mujer la estaba tomando por tonta.

-En realidad me preguntaba cuando usaríamos nuestras varitas, profesora.- respondió la pelirroja mientras cerraba su libro lentamente con un movimiento controlado.

-Por el momento no será necesario querida.- respondió Umbridge sin darle importancia. -Vuelve a tu lectura.-

Pero la pelirroja no pensaba dejarla pasar con esa respuesta.

-Los chicos de Gryffindor dijeron que no harían magia hasta los OWLs. ¿Es verdad?- preguntó Susan súbitamente.

La mujer la observó con un poco más de atención ahora.

-No debes preocuparte por eso querida, yo me ocupare de que reciban todos los conocimientos necesarios.- dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa. -Ahora, sigue leyendo.-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Susan.

-Permanezca en silencio, Bones.- la interrumpió la profesora observándola seriamente.

Parecía estar menos dispuesta a tolerar desafíos después de la clase con Gryffindor. Susan enrojeció nuevamente, podía perder la calma. Pero no ganaría nada con eso, no aun. Quería saber como se manejaba en las otras clases. Y ya lo sabía, pensaba que los Hufflepuff no eran los cuchillos más afilados del cajón.

-Disculpe profesora.- dijo Justin levantando la mano.

La profesora dirigió su mirada al novio de Susan esperando que hablara.

-Pero que objetivo tiene saber las situaciones en las cuales uno puede defenderse.- dijo el chico de Hufflepuff -Pero si no sabemos hacerlo. Todo este año podría definirse como "Escapen del peligro" ¿Con eso será suficiente para los OWLs?-

-Los conocimientos teóricos serán más amplios, alumno.- dijo Umbridge como si estuviera pensando en estrangular al novio de Susan. -Si vuelve a cuestionar o ridiculizar la currícula que el ministerio a preparado para este año será castigado.-

Susan se volvió hacia donde estaba su novio y negó con la cabeza. No era el momento de pelear. Finalmente los Hufflepuff salieron del aula de defensa. Todos estaban molestos, algunos más o algunos menos, pero en general a ninguno le gustaba que los trataran como tontos. Y eso era lo que Umbridge estaba haciendo.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que, nuevamente, los problemas los habían encontrado.

Mientras tanto Ron abandonaba la clase de encantamientos. Flitwick les había recordado en su discurso original lo importante que eran los OWLs y que trabajarían arduamente durante ese año para poder conseguir los mejores resultados para todos.

-Eso no estuvo tan mal.- dijo John mientras caminaba junto a Ron y Hermione.

-Entonces…- dijo Hermione y agregó en un susurro con una tono natural pero algo forzado -Rompiste con Lavender…-

Hermione dirigió sus ojos castaños a donde estaba la chica de Gryffindor junto con Parvati y la descarada de Parkinson. Tenía los ojos algo rojos, evidentemente por haber llorado, y observaba a donde estaban ellos pareciendo muy molesta.

-Oh no me digas que ya te fueron con el chisme.- dijo John como si no pudiera creerlo. -Bueno si, rompí con Lavender. Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho antes… en realidad esperaba que ella se cansara de mi antes.-

-Eso no fue demasiado considerado de tu parte.- dijo Hermione con tono de desaprobación mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

No le parecía justo darle esperanzas a la pobre chica para después descartarla, podía ser algo superficial, pero tenía sentimientos. Lo correcto era que John debería haber sido honesto con Lavender desde el principio.

-Si lo sé.- dijo John pareciendo cansado.

En ese momento Pansy abandono a Parvati y a Lavender y se acercó a donde estaban ellos. Hermione sintió que se tensaba ligeramente.

-Hola rompecorazones.- dijo la compañera de Ron saludando a John.

La chica era amiga de Lavender desde primer año, obviamente no estaba muy contenta.

-Hola Pansy…- respondió John sabiendo que la chica estaba molesta con él.

La chica de Ravenclaw observó a la compañera de John y Ron. Se veía bien, demasiado bien. Ni un cabello fuera de lugar, y el uniforme le sentaba demasiado bien.

-Hola Hermione.- la saludo la chica.

-Parkinson…- dijo Hermione observando a la chica con sus ojos castaños y lanzando una mirada que le daba a entender que no estaba feliz de verla.

Pero, sin siquiera inmutarse por las dagas que arrojaban los ojos de Hermione, Pansy Parkinson se volvió hacia su compañero prefecto.

-Hola Ronnie.- dijo la chica mientras con una mano corría a John y se colocaba junto al pelirrojo. -Recuerda que debemos hablar con tus hermanos, lo antes posible.-

Hermione sintió que sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas de su mano. No podía creer que esa zorra estuviera completamente encima de Ron. No entendía en que había pensado la profesora McGonagall…

-Es verdad…- dijo Ron como quien tiene que encarar una tarea que prefiera posponer. -Debemos hablar con ellos… seguramente los veremos en el almuerzo…-

-Si vamos a la sala común podremos encontrarlos ahora con las manos en la masa.- dijo Pansy.

El tono de la chica del cabello oscuro y ojos azules no era sugerente. Pero a la chica de Ravenclaw no le agradaba pensar en que los dos estarían solos en los pasillos de Hogwarts… por más que estuvieran llenos de alumnos, sabía que Parkinson era una descarada, se le había insinuado a Ron delante de ella.

-Tienes que ir al comedor, Ron.- dijo Hermione rápidamente. -Recuerda que debemos hablar con Susie y con Harry.-

-No tardaré demasiado…- respondió el pelirrojo sabiendo que podría hablar con sus hermanos y llegar a tiempo para ver a su futuro cuñado y a Susie. -Además, es mejor que termine con esto de una buena vez. Nos vemos en un rato Herms.-

Y sin demorarse Ron y Pansy doblaron en corredor que conducía a las escaleras. Hermione los observó alejarse, intentando ver si la chica de Gryffindor hacia algún movimiento, pero rápidamente los perdió de vista cuando tomaron una escalera. Finalmente continuó caminando junto al hermano de Harry.

-Sé que no soy el mejor en todo esto del romance.- dijo John rascándose la nuca al cabo de unos minutos de incomodo silencio. -Pero creo que deberías hablar con Ron.-

-No tiene nada que ver con romance.- dijo Hermione rápidamente y agregó como a quien no le gusta la cosa. -Es solo que no creo que Ronald debería fraternizar demasiado con Parkinson.-

-¡Por que no!- dijo John mientras doblaban un corredor. -Es una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts.-

Hermione enrojeció y se volvió hacia el hermano de Harry.

-No estás ayudando John.- dijo la chica observándolo seriamente con sus ojos castaños.

-Lo sé…- dijo el chico tranquilamente. -Igualmente no se de donde sacaste esa idea de que es mala chica. Siempre fue estupenda, Lavender me decía que era una de las mejores amigas que podía tener y que siempre estaba junto a ella. Y los chicos de primer año están encantados con ella… quien no lo estaría. Y las chicas también. Siempre le están preguntando cosas y se toma su tiempo para hablar con ellos.-

Hermione se negaba a creer que estuviera hablando de la misma persona. Parkinson era una cualquiera, lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

-Pero, de verdad.- continuó John -Creo que deberías hablar con Ron, y no sobre Pansy. Ese es un buen consejo.-

Hermione sabía que John tenía razón, era un buen consejo. Finalmente los dos comenzaron a caminar hacía el Gran Comedor.

Mientras tanto Pansy y Ron se dirigían a la sala común. Ron no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomarían los gemelos que les arruinaran sus pruebas. Sabía que, de una forma u otra, encontrarían una manera de hacerlas. Lo habían hecho en su mundo, y nadie había terminado mal, pero eso no lo hacía correcto.

-Esa Umbridge no es lo que esperaba…- dijo Pansy. -O sea, esperaba algo malo… pero no tan malo. Espero que no sea demasiado dura con John.-

-Lo será.- dijo Ron sin poder evitarlo. -Viene directamente desde el ministerio a callarlo con cualquier método que tenga a su disposición.-

-Dumbledore no dejará que le haga daño.- dijo seriamente la chica de Gryffindor. -Los padres de John…-

-Esperan que Dumbledore haga algo.- dijo Ron. -Cualquier excusa para poder sacárselo de encima.-

-Entonces…- dijo Pansy. -John deberá conseguir la manera de Umbridge no pueda tocarlo, puede ser que sea profesora de Defensa, pero solo puede decirle algo si está actuando mal en su clase.-

Ron no dijo nada. Sabía que no faltaba demasiado para que Umbridge se encargara de hacer muchas cosas más en Hogwarts. Finalmente llegaron a la sala común de Gryfindor. Pansy no se había equivocado, los gemelos estaban con algunos alumnos de primer año. Una niña de cabello castaño cayo inconciente en el suelo ni bien comió algo que le habían dado.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Hola Pans… Ron.- dijeron los gemelos imaginándose por donde venía la cosa.

-Fred… George…- dijo Ron asintiendo levemente.

Se formó un silencio algo incomodo, casi podía escucharse las tablas del suelo crujir bajo el peso de sus pies.

-Despiértenla.- dijo Pansy tranquilamente mientras dirigía una mirada a donde yacía la alumna de primer año.

-Vamos Pansy, sabes que es inofensivo.- dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-Así parece.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

George tomó un caramelo y se lo entregó dio la niña que inmediatamente recobró el conocimiento.

-Vayan a almorzar niños, no se demoren.- dijo Pansy

Los alumnos de primero se alejaron rápidamente sabiendo que era mejor no quedarse cerca de los prefectos y de los gemelos.

-¿Saben porque vinimos a hablar con ustedes?- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello con el extremo de su varita.

-Vamos Pansy.- dijo George una vez que los chicos se fueron. -Sabemos que son inofensivos los probamos con nosotros. Solo queremos saber si todos reaccionan igual.-

-Saben que no pueden hacer esas cosas.- dijo la chica. -No se necesitan reglas en Hogwarts para saber que experimentar con personas es incorrecto, inmoral y nada ético.-

Los gemelos rodaron sus ojos.

-No es así como lo haces parecer…- dijo Fred y agregó sin parecer nada intimidado. -¿Y que puedes hacer? ponernos a escribir líneas, castigarnos…-

-Quitarnos puntos.- colaboró George.

La chica de Gryffindor sonrío.

-A Jacqueline Frost no le funcionó demasiado todo eso… Solo le diría a la profesora McGonagall que me tocaron el trasero.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. -Creo que se toma muy seriamente ese tipo de ofensas.- Fred y George cruzaron una mirada, a diferencia de la prefecta, ninguno de los dos sonreía. -O le escribiría a sus padres diciéndoles lo que están haciendo.- Sus rostros perdieron todo el color, su madre los mataría. -Y la tercera opción…- la chica agitó su varita y atrajo un surtido de productos a su mano. -Les daría de comer todos estos juntos mientras duermen para ver si, además, provoca diarrea.-

Ahí había suficiente para causar vómitos, hemorragias, desmayos y quien sabe cuantas cosas más que los dejarían secos en menos de lo que tardaban en hacer diez pasos.

-¿No podemos solo sobornarte?- dijo Fred algo nervioso.

-No. Me alegra que nos entendamos y me quedaré con estos.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa mientras mostraba una buena cantidad de golosinas encantadas. -Solo por si tengo que usarlas…-

-Yo haría lo que dice chicos.- dijo Ron sintiéndose algo apenado por sus hermanos pero sin poder evitar contener una sonrisa. -Creo que las bromas funcionan bastante bien.-

Sin decir una sola palabra más. Pansy y Ron dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la salida de la sala común.

-Bueno eso salió bastante bien.- dijo la prefecta de Gryffindor mientras caminaban con paso seguro fuera de la sala común, hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ron debía reconocerle a Pansy que podía hacer pensar seriamente a sus hermanos antes de que siguieran probando sus artículos de Broma.

-No creo que los gemelos dejen de probar las bromas.- dijo Ron sabiendo que sus hermanos eran una causa perdida. -Igual, creo que los asustaste un poco.-

-Es más de lo que esperaba.- dijo Pansy sin parecer nada sorprendida. -Solo lo pensaran mejor, además hacerlo en la sala común era tomarnos por tontos.-

Ron llegó a tiempo para poder almorzar. Pansy se dirigió a donde estaban Lavender y Pansy. Ron volvió a sentarse junto a Neville y John. Ni bien se sentó vio que Susan le hacía señas desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Evidentemente tenía algo para decirles de su clase con Umbridge, seguramente nada demasiado bueno.

-Esa mujer esa una arpía.- dijo Susan ni bien estuvieron los cuatro reunidos fuera. -¡Nos toma a los Hufflepuff como si fuéramos tontos!-

La pelirroja estaba indignada. Su rostro se había puesto del mismo color que su cabello y sus ojos azules centellaban.

-Susie…- dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarla.

Aunque la chica de Ravenclaw también se sentía molesta. Su amiga era una de las chicas más inteligentes que conocía. Después de todo, había conseguido resolver como fabricar el mapa del merodeador casi por su cuenta.

Susan inspiro profundamente, retuvo el aire un par de segundos pareciendo contar mentalmente hasta diez y finalmente lo largo lentamente. El color de su rostro descendió y parecía sentirse más calmada.

-Lo único que puedo decirles es que pueden olvidarse de aprender algo de defensa este año.- sentenció Susan. -Esa maldita nos va a dejar peor de lo que estábamos si le prestamos atención.-

En ese momento Ron vio que Ginny salía del gran comedor se despedía de algunas chicas de cuarto, y se acercaba a donde estaban ellos. Harry todavía no la había visto ya que estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

-Yo tengo clases con ella dentro de un rato.- dijo el amigo y futuro cuñado de Ron sombríamente mientras giraba su varita entre sus dedos.

-Solo cierra la boca.- dijo Ron sin poder evitarlo. -John ya está castigado y seguro quiere agregar a un Potter más a la lista.-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Harry.

-Has lo que mi hermano te dice, Potter.- dijo Ginny mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia que los separaba y agregó dirigiéndose a Susan, Ron y Hermione. -Hola chicos.-

-¿Cómo estás enana?- dijo Ron mientras despeinaba cariñosamente el cabello de la menor de los Weasley.

Ginny observó a su hermano entrecerrando sus ojos castaños mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas no pareciendo muy satisfecha con el apodo, pero sin poder enojarse con su hermano. Sabía que era solo un apodo cariñoso que usaba desde hace años.

-Estoy bien.- dijo finalmente Ginny mientras tomaba el brazo de Harry entre los suyos. -Venía a acompañar a Harry a Runas porque tengo un periodo libre.-

-Bien.- dijo Ron. -Recuérdale que no se meta en problemas con Umbridge, y tu tampoco.-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Harry pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Creo que lo que Ron quiere decir es que debemos encontrar otras maneras.- dijo la castaña. -No justo en su clase donde puede castigarte Harry. Puede ser muy valiente pero un poco contraproducente sin duda. Hay que elegir donde pelearemos, si es necesario pelear.-

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería decir.- dijo Ron

Harry no parecía muy convencido pero, finalmente asintió.

-Bien. Entonces…- dijo Hermione mientras acomodaba su mochila sobre su hombro. -Creo que tenemos clases a las cuales atender.-

-Nosotros no ¿Qué dices de jugar un partido de Ajedrez Ron?- dijo Susan observando a su amigo.

-Es una buena idea.- respondió Ron.

-¿Recuerdan que es este año son los OWLs?- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que si.- dijo Susan rodando sus ojos. -Y tu no tienes ninguna clase a la cual asistir, solo vas a ir a la biblioteca. Trae tus libros con nosotros.-

-Sí.- dijo Hermine. -Tengo que ir a Runas también. Y debo apurarme o llegaré tarde. Nos vemos después-

Y sin más la castaña de Ravenclaw dio medía vuelta y apuro sus pasos hacía sus clases.

-Nos vemos más tarde chicos.- los saludo Harry mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

Harry y Ginny comenzaron a caminar dirigiéndose al aula de Runas. Los dos conocían bastante bien los horarios de cada uno y muchas veces se encontraban entre materias y caminaban hasta las aulas.

-Se acercan las pruebas de Quidditch.- dijo Harry mientras caminaban con paso lento.

-Lo harás muy bien.- dijo Ginny sonriendo y observando a Harry con sus ojos castaños.

-Estaba pensando más en que tu podrías conseguir un puesto.- dijo Harry observando a su novia. -Has mejorado mucho en estos años.-

-No me gustaría quitarle el puesto a una de las chicas.- dijo Ginny sonando apenada. -No sé si soy lo suficientemente buena como para poder ser jugadora titular. Pero no quisiera ver fuera a Katy o Alicia. Las dos tienen mucha más experiencia que yo, están jugando desde hace años.-

-Sí.- dijo Harry mientras pasaba su mano sobre los hombros de su novia. -Pero me gustaría verte en el equipo. Se que eres buena.-

-Claro que lo soy.- dijo la pelirroja. -Y tu también eres bueno, nos has hecho las cosas muy difíciles.-

-De alguna manera tenía que atraer la atención de cierta pelirroja de Gryffindor con seis hermanos sobreprotectores.- bromeó Harry sonriendo levemente mientras observaba a Ginny.

-Créeme que en lo último que pensé fue en Quidditch.- dijo Ginny sonrojándose ligeramente.

Era complicado enumerar todas las razones por las cuales le gustaba Harry. Era porque podía hablar con él durante horas pensando que solo habían pasado minutos. Porque podía reír con él por cualquier tontería. Porque cada vez que la miraba con sus ojos color esmeralda la hacía sentir como que el tiempo se detenía y que no había otra chica más afortunada en el mundo que ella.

-Solo te quiero por ser quien eres.- dijo la pelirroja estrujando ligeramente el brazo de su novio. -Solo Harry.-

El chico del cabello azabache no pudo evitar sonreír, no era el hermano de John Potter, no era un Slytherin, no era el buscador de Quidditch. Solo era Harry, de alguna manera, eso le gustaba.

-Aunque a veces eres un poco testarudo.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te crees que salgo contigo Weasley?- dijo Harry riendo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Potter.- lo amenazo Ginny bromeando.

Finalmente llegaron al aula de Runas. Todavía faltaba para que llegaran la mayoría de sus compañeros.

-Debes apurarte o llegaras tarde a Herbología.- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny. -Cuando termine aquí pasaré a buscarte.-

-Me encantaría.- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras le daba un fugaz beso en sus labios a su novio. -¡Nos vemos después!-

Un par de horas después Ron y Susan habían terminado de jugar al ajedrez.

-Muy bien.- dijo Susan pareciendo bastante satisfecha. -Es oficial, puedo ganarte uno de cada tres partidos. Tienes suerte que pienso dedicarme a la medicina cuando termine Hogwarts o estarás perdido.-

-Te falta bastante para ganarme Bones.- dijo Ron.

Susan entrecerró sus ojos pero antes de que pudieran responder vieron aparecer a Harry por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¿Cómo estuvo Runas?- preguntó Susan ni bien se acercaron.

-Genial.- dijo Hermione. -La profesora Rydberg nos explicó un motón de cosas completamente fascinantes. Aunque estoy segura de que será un año muy complicado.-

-Claro que lo será.- dijo Harry pareciendo algo preocupado por los exámenes de fin de año. -Debo ir a buscar a Ginny a los invernaderos, pensábamos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos antes de Defensa.-

-Voy contigo Harry.- dijo Susan levantándose de su lugar. -Olvide que tengo Herbología.-

-Yo quiero ver si Hagrid a regresado.- dijo Hermione intrigada mientras acomodaba su mochila sobre su hombro.

-Y yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- dijo Ron siguiendo a sus amigos. -John tiene Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas seguramente sabe algo, y lo encontraremos camino a los invernaderos.-

Los cuatro salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron a la salida más próxima a los invernaderos. Todavía faltaba bastante para que llegaran temperaturas más bajas y muchos de los alumnos aprovechaban para pasar tiempo al sol Algunos junto al lago y otros tirados en el césped. Casi todos eran alumnos mayores que no encontraban tan interesante el castillo como los alumnos de primer año.

No caminaron más de una decena de metros por los jardines cuando vieron aparecer a John acompañado de Neville.

-No estuvo tan mal, no es lo mismo sin Hagrid igual.- escucharon decir a John cuando se acercaron a donde estaban ellos.

-Entonces, supongo que la casa de Hagrid sigue vacía.- dijo Harry cuando estuvo junto a su hermano.

-Si, parece que nadie a tocado nada.- dijo John. -Me imagino que los elfos domésticos han estado limpiando un poco, no se veía del todo abandonada. Pero no hay rastros de Hagrid. Malfoy estaba muy feliz con eso.-

-Si.- dijo Neville sonando molesto. -Se la paso diciendo estupideces toda la hora.-

En ese momento el chico vio que a lo lejos una chica rubia de Hufflepuff agitaba su mano.

-Ahí está Hannah.- dijo Neville pareciendo olvidar su enojo. -¡Nos vemos después!-

-Creo que esos dos marchan bastante bien.- dijo Susan con una sonrisa cuando Neville se hubo alejado.

A Ron, por su parte, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Esa era una de las ventajas de tener una buena idea de cómo terminaría todo. Siempre y cuando pudiera sacarse de encima a ese bastardo de Voldemort.

-Entonces Hagrid sigue aho fuera haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo se estará el pobre de Fang?- dijo Susan sonando preocupada. -Debe extrañar a Hagrid.-

-Después podemos ir a verlo.- dijo Ron. -Podemos llevarle algo de las cocinas.-

-Estoy segura que le gustara.- dijo Hermione.

Los cinco continuaron su camino hacía los invernaderos. Después de todo Harry debía buscar a Ginny y Susan debía asistir a Herbología.

Llegaron justo cuando Ginny salía de su clase. Se había reunido un grupo bastante importante, entre los alumnos de cuarto de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor; y los de quinto de Hufflepuff que estaban esperando a la profesora Sprout.

Bastantes miraban a John pareciendo intrigados y murmuraban entre ellos. Ron debía reconocer que era diferente a su mundo, Cedric no había muerto, no había cuerpos que explicar. Solo era la palabra de John y Cedric. El profeta y el ministerio no tenían tantas dificultades para dejar lo sucedido como si palabras de un par de adolescentes inestables y advertencias paranoicas de un viejo senil. Pero Ron sabía que Harry hubiera hecho todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar muertes innecesarias.

-¿Por qué le prestan más atención a John?- bromeó Susan pareciendo indignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Nosotros hicimos un montón de cosas. Escapamos de dementores, casi atrapamos a un asesino serial fugado de Azkaban…-

-Espíritus incorpóreos asesinos…- colaboró Hermione refiriéndose a su primer año.

-Diarios encantados asesinos…- agregó Ron.

-Y le hemos dado una paliza a Malfoy cada vez que podemos.- agregó Harry. -Además de cargarnos a tres profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-

-No me molestaría repetir eso.- dijo Susan enrojeciendo ligeramente.

A Ron tampoco le molestaría en lo más mínimo.

-Quizás creen que es mejor no meterse con ustedes.- dijo Ginny conteniendo una sonrisa. -Pero yo sé que eres adorable Harry.-

-Mamá cree lo mismo.- dijo John con una sonrisa. -La última vez le dio un gran beso en la mejilla para que no quedaran dudas.-

Harry simplemente rodó sus ojos, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Siguieron llegando más alumnos de Hufflepuff, entre ellos Justin que rápidamente, se acercó a donde estaba su novia.

En ese momento vieron que una chica de cabello rojizo de Ravenclaw se separó de un grupo de chicas de cuarto con las cuales estaba conversando y se acercaba a donde estaban ellos con paso algo apurado. Algunas compañeras la observaban algo extrañadas.

-Hola…- dijo la chica nerviosamente sin mirarlo y agregó apresuradamente -Déjame decirte que creo lo que Cedric y tu dijeron, que quien-tu-sabes volvió, no creo que estés mintiendo. Especialmente con todos los sucesos extraños que han ocurrido en estos años.-

Y muy sonrojada dio media vuelta sin esperar una respuesta de John y volvió a donde estaban sus amigas que, evidentemente, no estaban muy complacidas con que la chica demostrara su apoyo públicamente.

-Al menos no has perdido a todas tus admiradoras.- dijo Harry riendo mientras palmeaba el hombro de su hermano.

En ese momento Ron recordó a la chica, era la misma con a que habían compartido carruaje cuando llegaron. Podía ser una coincidencia… pero le tenía la suficiente desconfianza a Umbridge. Siempre podía amenazar a algún estudiante para que le consiguiera información. Sin embargo prefirió reservar sus especulaciones para si mismo.

-Harry, no espantes a una de las pocas personas que creen en mi.- dijo John. -Lavender me cree pero me odia, Seamus no parece convencido y el resto del colegio cree que estoy loco.-

En ese momento Ernie Macmillan se acercó a donde estaban los chicos. El chico dirigió una mirada a donde algunos alumnos murmuraban y continuó andando. Ron había trabajado con él durante años, y sabía que era un auror decente no decía mentiras si eso complacía a alguien y tampoco se callaba la boca.

-Déjame decirte John.- dijo el chico de Hufflepuff que creo en lo que dijeron. -Puede que no te conozca demasiado pero Cedric nunca dijo una mentira y es uno de los mejores Hufflepuff que ha existido.- y agregó algo más bajo. -Además, espero que sirva para que las amigas de esa Ravenclaw cierren el pico.-

-Gracias Ernie.- dijo John. -Realmente lo aprecio y estoy seguro que Cedric te lo agradecerá también.-

Susie parecía bastante satisfecha con su amigo de Hufflepuff. No eran muchos los que se atrevían de decir abiertamente que creían que Voldemort había regresado. Cualquier ayuda era bienvenida. En ese momento notaron que sus compañeros de Hufflepuff entraban a los invernaderos.

-Creo que debemos ir a Herbología.- dijo Susan a Justin y a Ernie. -Puede ser que la profesora Sprout crea en nosotros, pero no va a querer que lleguemos tarde.-

-A cumplir con el deber Susie.- dijo Justin con una sonrisa.

Tras despedirse los chicos de Hufflepuff se alejaron hacía los invernaderos.

-Y nosotros iremos a caminar por el lago.- dijo Harry estrechando a Ginny.

-Eso es justo lo que quería.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Finalmente solo quedaban John, Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno…- dijo el hermano de Harry. -Tres son multitud…-

-No nos molesta que te quedes John.- dijo Hermione rápidamente sonrojándose ligeramente. -¿No es verdad Ron?-

Hermione temía quedarse sola con Ron y no tener nada que decir, sería sumamente incomodo, aunque sabía que debía tomar coraje en algún momento.

-Claro que no.- dijo lentamente el pelirrojo observando a Hermione algo intrigado.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacía el castillo. Hermione caminado entre los dos chicos.

-Entonces.- dijo John dirigiéndose a Ron. -Me imagino que tu y Pansy hablaron con los gemelos.-

-Sí.- dijo el pelirrojo y agregó sin poder evitar sonar sorprendido. -La verdad que todo salió bastante bien… Pansy los amenazó un poco.-

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso.- dijo John con una sonrisa.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír también, nunca había visto a nadie poner en su sitio a los gemelos con éxito a excepción de su madre.

-Los tiene agarrados de…- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

-Me doy una idea Ron.- lo interrumpió Hermione y agregó lanzando un suspiro. -Lo que me intriga es de donde sacaron el dinero para tantas cosas… las apuestas debieron ayudarlos pero no para tanto.-

-Yo les di lo que les faltaba.- dijo el hermano de Harry. -Repartimos el premio con Cedric, y soy su nuevo socio capitalista.-

Hermione observó John no pareciendo muy satisfecha.

-Necesitare trabajo cuando termine Hogwarts.- se defendió el chico.

-Puedes trabajar de un montón de cosas.- lo sermoneó Hermione. -Tienes capacidad. Ron y Harry van a intentar ser aurores.-

-Y lo harán genial.- dijo John tranquilamente. -Pero no es lo mío… Cuando Voldemort se vaya al infierno me dedicare a seguir con lo que soy bueno.-

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo el hermano de Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano a la frente.

-¿John?- dijo Hermione.

Ron observaba intensamente al chico.

-No es nada…- dijo el hermano de Harry. -Es solo que me ha dolido bastante desde que volvió… creo que ahora que esta nuevamente vivo esta maldita cosa funciona como un detector de lo que hace.-

-Creo que deberías hablar con Dumbledore o con tus padres.- dijo Hermione.

-No quiero preocuparlos.- dijo John. -Tienen demasiado en que pensar.-

-Esa es una de las cosas que van a querer saber.- dijo Ron.

-Sí…- dijo John. -No se preocupen estaré bien. Ya me estoy acostumbrando.-

-Esa no es una buena respuesta John Potter.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

Los tres cruzaron la puerta principal y entraron al castillo.

-Ahora entiendo porque le agradas a mi hermana.- dijo John. -¡Ey! ¿sabías que le esta escribiendo a Robert?-

El cambio de tema surtió el efecto esperado.

-¿Robert?- dijo Hermione seriamente. -¿A que Robert te refieres?-

-Creo que está hablando de Bobby.- dijo Ron bastante entretenido de ver a Hermione actuando de esa manera. -Tu hermano Bobby… Robert Granger.-

-¿Para que le escribe?- dijo Hermione.

-Eso deberías preguntárselo tu.- dijo John. -Pero me parece que se hicieron amistad en estos tiempos.-

-Bobby es un chico interesante… a su modo.- dijo Hermione sin sonar convencida. -Son los dos bastante pequeños así que imagino que no hay nada preocupante.-

-Eso espero o tu hermano estará en problemas conmigo y con Harry.- dijo John.

En ese momento vieron pasar a lo lejos a los gemelos.

-Y creo que voy a ver que tan golpeados dejo Pansy a los gemelos.- dijo John. -Tengo que cuidar mis inversiones. Nos vemos en la cena.-

Hermione y Ron observaron a John alejarse hasta llegar a donde estaban los gemelos y desaparecer dando la vuelta a un corredor. La castaña se cruzo de brazos y entrecerró sus ojos, esos dolores de cabeza eran sospechosos.

Pero, en ese momento que estaba finalmente sola con Ron. Debía decir algo. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo escucho una voz a su costado a no más de dos pasos.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí.- era Draco Malfoy. -Me imagino que extrañan al grandote tonto, aunque con su amigo loco ya tienen más que suficiente.-

Hermione volvió su cabeza al costado y vio, la sonrisa arrogante… Crabbe y Goyle de guardaespaldas sonando sus nudillos. Nada cambiaba en Hogwarts, pero no quería prestarle atención a ese tonto en ese momento. Ron había vuelto su mirada hacía Malfoy pareciendo algo cansado.

Hermione era una chica intelectual, todos en su familia lo sabía. De hecho era un rasgo familiar, su padre era un hombre muy capaz que habría podido tener otra carrera si sus abuelos no hubieran muerto prematuramente. Después de haber entrado en contacto con el mundo mágico, estaba casi segura de que la muerte no había sido un accidente, una fuga de gas como habían dicho. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si su padre hubiera podido terminar sus estudios? Seguramente sería dentista, y tendría un trabajo tranquilo a pocos pasos de su casa sin tener que ir lugares donde la gente moría.

Pero, gracias a su padre había aprendido algunas cosas. Cuando tuvo suficiente edad le enseño algunos movimientos de defensa personal, nada demasiado elaborado solo lo suficiente para poder escapar de algún depravado.

Malfoy no lo era, pero quería callarlo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, su mano derecha salió hacía el cuello del chico y ante de que pudiera decir algo el heredero de los Malfoy estaba haciendo un intento desesperado para respirar.

-Llévenlo a la enfermería.- dijo Ron mientras apuntaba a Crabbe y a Goyle con sus dos varitas.

Los dos chicos tomaron al rubio sin poder sacarse la sorpresa del rostro y lo sacaron de paso.

-Eso fue genial.- dijo Ron mientras guardaba sus varitas. -Eso te lo había enseñado tu padre ¿No es verdad?-

-No me gusta recurrir a la violencia.- dijo Hermione algo sonrojada, más por el elogio de Ron que por haber usado ese golpe de manera completamente innecesaria. -Si me lo enseño papá… Bobby se ofreció como conejillo de Indias. No fue muy agradable para él, pero quería asegurarse de que supiera como hacerlo.-

-Puedes hacer eso en los OWLs de defensa.- dijo Ron riendo.

-Siempre y cuando consigamos a alguno de esos para practicar.- dijo Hermione riendo pero se obligo a ponerse seria otra vez. -No. Debo recordar que recurrir a violencia física es un acto barbarito y atrasado.-

-A veces hay que quedarse con lo básico.- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos simulando estar indignada y observándolo con sus ojos castaños.

A veces pensaba que no tenía oportunidad con Ron. La había invitado al baile y lo había rechazado, además a veces sentía que no tenía oportunidad. Había chicas mucho más lindas que ella y que no lo habían pateado por ser demasiado tontas para admitir sus sentimientos. Solo debía tomarse las cosas con calma, y demostrarle a Ron que era mucho mejor que ciertas chicas que iban camino a construirse una dudosa reputación.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a las cocinas a tomar un poco de té?- dijo Hermione. -Además podemos fijarnos si tienen algunas sobras para Fang.-

-Cualquier lugar menos la biblioteca.- dijo Ron mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Solo lo estoy demorando, tengo que ir sí o sí antes de la cena.- dijo Hermione. -Además, no creas que voy a permitir que Susan, Harry y tu desaprueben esos OWLs.-

Ron rió y estrechó con un brazo a Hermione mientras caminaban. La chica de Ravenclaw no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente.

Finalmente llegaron a las cocinas. Los elfos no tuvieron ningún problema en darles té y conseguirle unas cuantas sobras para Fang, aunque les aseguraron que el perro de Hagrid estaba bien alimentado. Hermione disfruto mucho ese rato que paso con Ron conversando tranquilamente mientras tomaban té.

-Se supone que eso es para Fang.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw mientras Ron sacaba algunas cosas de la bolsa que le habían dado.

-Este jamón está genial.-dijo Ron. -Fang come mejor que nosotros.-

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione en ese momento la chica de Ravenclaw escucho que su espejo se sacudía en su bolso. Ron también porque sacó el suyo de su bolsillo.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Susan. -Me preguntaba si me darías la revancha del partido de hoy. Dejé a Justin con Ernie, pasando un rato de chicos… además me imagino que quieren saber que dirá Harry de Umbridge.-

Susan no parecía muy convencida, parecía que Ron y Hermione estaban pasado un buen rato. Y no quería interrumpirlos.

-Deberíamos estudiar.- dijo Hermione sintiéndose algo culpable. -Ahora estaba pensando en convencer a Ron de ir a la biblioteca a repasara un poco. No he repasado nada en todo el día.-

-Nada de biblioteca.- dijo Susan rápidamente. -Te vienen con nosotros al Gran Comedor, llevas tus libros y ayudas a Ron a tratar de ganarme.-

Hermione parecía algo indecisa pero finalmente asintió. Sería más entretenido si tenía a Susan y a Ron junto a ella.

-Estupendo, entonces los veo en unos minutos.- dijo Susan despareciendo del espejo.

Una hora después Hermione estaba sentada ojeando un grueso volumen de letra muy pequeña. No sé había equivocado, era más entretenido con Ron y Susan. Si bien la había pasado bien con Ron, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su amiga.

Susan y Ron habían jugado dos partidos y, la chica de Hufflepuff había ganado uno, la chica se estaba volviendo bastante buena.

-Bien hecho Susie.- dijo Hermione levantando la mirada de su libro. -Aunque creo que deberían haber estudiado conmigo.-

-No serías tu si no nos dijeras que debemos estudiar.- dijo Susan con una sonrisa y agregó mientras se ataba el cabello. -Ya estudiaremos Hermie, sabes que lo haremos. Además nuestras calificaciones no son malas.-

-Podrían ser mejor…- dijo Hermione sin poder evitarlo y agregó seriamente. -Solo tienen que proponérselo.-

En ese momento vieron entrar a Harry por la puerta del Gran Comedor. La expresión de su amigo no era muy prometedora.

-¿Qué dicen? Castigado o no castigado.- preguntó Ron algo intrigado por como había actuado su amigo durante la clase de Defensa.

-¡Ron!- lo reprendió Hermione mientras lo observaba con sus ojos castaños.

-Ginny lo mataría si se consigue un castigo.- dijo Susan. -Lo haría por una muy buena razón.-

Harry achico la distancia que lo separaba de sus amigos y se sentó pesadamente junto a Ron.

-No. No me castigo esa maldita arpía.- dijo Harry molesto mientras se aflojaba su corbata verde y plata. -Pero falto poco.-

-Me alegra saber que has permanecido en tus cabales.- dijo Hermione sonando satisfecha.

-No por mucho.- dijo Harry. -Digamos que fue más o menos lo que contaron ustedes, pero estaba bastante encantada con Slytherin, espera que la ayuden a ¿cómo dijo…? "Detectar irregularidades en la enseñanza." Y me tuvo en la mira desde el primer momento, esperaba que dijera algo. Malfoy estaba encantado… Y coincido con Susan, olvídense de aprender algo este año.-

Harry había sentido más de una vez unas terribles ganas de mandar al demonio a ese sapo peludo color chicle. Pero le había prometido a Ginny que se contendría.

-No creo que pueda aportar demasiado cuando la vea.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

-No creo que haya mucho más que saber Hermione, pero cualquier dato que puedas captar será de ayuda.

Tu eres la mejor para poder sacar algo de todas las porquerías que dice- dijo Harry.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la cena, los chicos se dispersaron por sus respectivas mesas y Ron se sentó junto a John y Neville. Esa noche sería la primera sesión de su castigo con Umbridge. El pelirrojo no pudo disfrutar demasiado su comida sabiendo lo que se le vendría encima al hermano de Harry.

-Umbridge será bastante dura con John.- dijo Pansy mientras patrullaban uno de los corredores del castillo después de la cena.

Ron simplemente gruño.

-Si, ten entiendo.- dijo Pansy. -A pesar de que se comportó como un idiota con Lavender, no creo que se merezca que lo castiguen por decir la verdad.-

La chica volvió su mirada hacia la puerta de un aula. Dentro habían un chico y una chica de Ravenclaw besándose apasionadamente.

-Ustedes dos a su sala común.- dijo la prefecta.

-¡Oh vamos!- dijo el chico. -¡Somos de séptimo!-

-Entonces consíganse una habitación en el Cabeza de Cerdo.- dijo Ron de mal humor.

-He visto ratas peleándose en la puerta.- dijo la chica con desagrado.

-Es barato ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un partido de Quidditch?- dijo el pelirrojo. -¡Lárguense de aquí!-

Los dos chicos se alejaron molestos y, los dos prefectos continuaron caminando.

-Te juro que esto es aburrido.- dijo Pansy. -O sea el baño de prefectos es espectacular. Pero patrullar es molesto.-

En ese momento vieron doblar por un corredor a Hermione y a Michael Corner. Los dos chicos parecían bastante interesados por continuar patrullando. Ron sabía que no les duraría mucho.

-Ron.- dijo Hermione pareciendo contenta de encontrarlo, y agregó con algo de desagrado. -Parkinson.-

-Hola Michael.- dijo Pansy esbozando una sonrisa. -Granger.-

Ron observó a Hermione primero a Pansy después. Parecía un concurso para ver quien pestañearía primero. Michael lo observó como si no entendiera bien que sucedía.

-Está todo ¿bien?- dijo Ron tentativamente.

-Perfectamente.- dijo Hermione.

-Ningún problema Ronnie.- dijo Pansy.

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más escucharon unos pasos y vieron aparecer del lado opuesto a Susan y Ernie.

-Creo que deberíamos dividirnos mejor.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sus otros compañeros prefectos.

-Es verdad.- dijo Ernie. -Estamos todos patrullando el mismo corredor, lo único que falta es que aparezca Malfoy.-

Los dos chicas rompieron contacto visual. Susan las observó, volvió su mirada a Ron y pareció decidirse por no hacer ningún comentario.

-No creo.- dijo Pansy. -Jacqueline Frost está patrullando con Daphne Greengrass, las vimos hace un rato.-

-Bueno eso es bueno.- dijo Michael Corner y agregó sonando algo cansado. -¿Qué les parece si terminamos con esto? No creo que quede nadie más dando vueltas.-

-No.- dijo Hermione. -Además dentro de poco ni siquiera nosotros podremos estar fuera de las salas comunes.-

Era verdad ya era bastante tarde. Sin perder mucho más tiempo los seis se despidieron. Hermione le dirigió otra mirada de advertencia a Pansy. La chica de Gryffindor simplemente sonrío.

-Vamos Ronnie.- dijo Pansy tomando el brazo del pelirrojo.

Hermione observó a Pansy y a Ron alejarse, esa descarada estaba tomando el brazo de Ron airándosele encima como una cualquiera. Estaba segura que si tuviera uñas, ahora estarían clavandose en sus manos. La castaña resopló un par de veces y cerro sus ojos.

Los mantuvo cerrados.

-Quítale tus manos de encima a Ron, Parkinson.- dijo Hermione sintiendo una furia enorme dentro de si.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron y observaron hacia donde estaba Hermione. Pansy apoyó su mano sobre el pecho del pelirrojo que, aparentemente, estaba disfrutando del contacto de la chica de Gryffindor. Eso enfureció más la castaña, no podía creer que estuviera obnubilado con las lamentables atenciones de esa cualquiera.

-No creo haberte escuchado Granger.- dijo Pansy observándola con sus ojos azules. -Creo que me dijiste algo…-

-Me escuchaste perfectamente Parkinson.- dijo la castaña de Ravenclaw sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de descargar una bofetada a esa cualquiera.

-Lo lamento Granger. Perdiste tu oportunidad.- dijo la chica del oscuro cabello y ojos azules. -Perdiste tu oportunidad cuando lo rechazaste en el baile. Ahora se consiguió una chica de verdad.-

Hermione observó a la chica de Gryffindor de arriba abajo con desprecio.

-Una zorra de verdad querrás decir.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción de poder finalmente decirle a esa cualquiera la que opinión tenía de ella.

-Retira lo dicho, come libros.- le escupió Pansy perdiendo la calma. -¡Admítelo! ¡Estás celosa porque Ronald es mío!-

La chica de Gryffindor empujó a Hermione. La castaña se tiro encima olvidando cualquier técnica que su padre le hubiera enseñado. Las dos cayeron sobre el duro suelo de granito rodando, nadie intento separarlas. La castaña tironeó un mechón de cabello con su mano derecha, mientras las cortas uñas de su mano izquierda arañaban el rostro de la chica.

-¡Maldita!- aulló Pansy. -¡Ronnie es mio!-

-Golpéala a esa perra Hermie.- decía Susan demostrándole su apoyó

Hermione lo hizo, sentía tanta furia que no se pudo contener de darle una bofetada.

-Hermie.- escuchó decir a Susan.

-¡Hermie!- repitió su amiga.

-¡Hermie!-

Un brazo la sacudió. Hermione abrió sus ojos y se encontró de pie perfectamente inmóvil. A lo lejos Ron y Pansy se alejaban, la chica no sostenía su brazo aparentemente solo lo había hecho durante un par de segundos. A su lado Susan la observaba con sus ojos azules pareciendo algo intrigada.

No se había peleado. Solo, lo había soñado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Perfectamente.- dijo la castaña algo nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba. -Nos vemos mañana.- y agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar -Vamos Michael.-

Susan observó a su amiga alejarse se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja, finalmente marcho a su sala común con Ernie.

A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó y observó la cama de John. El hermano de Harry dormía tranquilamente. Había intentado quedarse despierto, pero no había tenido mucho éxito. Lentamente comenzó a vestirse y cuando estaba poniéndose los zapatos el niño que vivió abrió los ojos.

John permaneció en silencio observando el techo. Finalmente, se despertó y comenzó a vestirse en silencio.

Neville y Ron, permanecieron en silencio esperando que dijera algo. Dean y Semus se demoraban en sus lugares mientras conversaban entre ellos simulando no prestar atención.

-Fue un castigo.- dijo John antes de que le preguntaran algo. -Escribí líneas ¿Entendido?-

Neville parecía querer decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo John lo interrumpió.

-Ya tengo bastante Nev…- dijo John.

-No parece que solo hayas escrito líneas.- dijo el chico.

-Créeme que solo fue eso.- dijo John y agregó tratando de poner buena cara. -Tengo hambre vamos a desayunar.-

Los días pasaron y John no dijo nada sobre su castigo. Hermione tuvo su primera clase con Umbridge tampoco estuvo demasiado esperanzada. Aparentemente no les había dado siquiera la opción de realizar preguntas a los alumnos de Ravenclaw.

Por la información que les trajeron Ginny y Violet. Era más o menos lo mismo en sus cursos, los libros eran lo mismo. Solo tenían que copiar más veces los textos.

-Es terrible.- dijo Violet mientras caminaba junto al cuarteto antes de ir a una clase. -Sus clases son terribles… A veces creo que me tiene en la mira.- y agregó al cabo de unos segundos. -He visto a John algo decaído…-

Umbridge no iba a dejar que ninguno de los hermanos del chico que había dicho que Voldemort había regresado se sintieran relajados en su clase.

-Lo sé.- dijo Harry preocupado por su hermano. -Entre esa arpía, que la mayoría no le cree y esos dolores de cabeza está teniendo demasiado.-

Ron y el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor tuvieron clases nuevamente con Umbridge, y nuevamente tuvieron que copiar paginas del texto. Evidentemente la única acción violenta que podían hacer era marcar los puntos de las ies en sus pergaminos con mucha fuerza. Ron no sabía si John enfrentaría nuevamente a Umbridge, pero en esa clase no tuvo oportunidad. No ocurrió nada que le diera el pie para hacer una nueva declaración.

Esperaba que no intentara probar suerte nuevamente, ese era el último día de su castigo con Umbridge y lo había soportado bastante bien.

Ron se había quedado callado también, no era momento de discutir con Umbridge.

-Esa clase fue terrible.- dijo Ron al día siguiente cuando se reunió con Susan, Harry y Hermione antes del desayuno. -Al menos con Binns se puede dormir, nunca se daría cuenta.-

Los cuatro estaban parados frente a la entrada al Gran Comedor, a su alrededor pasaban alumnos de todas las casas con rostro somnoliento.

-Puedes aprovechar para adelantar otras tareas.- dijo Hermione sabiendo que Ron no le haría caso pero sin perder las esperanzas.

-Ron no tiene la culpa. Es difícil con el tono de voz de Binns.- dijo Susie. -Lo he intentado Hermie, te lo aseguro.-

-A veces creo que eres una mala influencia en Susie, Ron.- dijo Hermione tratando de sonar seria mientras observaba al pelirrojo con sus ojos castaños.

Susan contuvo una sonrisa.

-Vamos Hermie sabes que me las arreglo bastante bien.- dijo la chica.

En ese momento vieron que se acercaban a donde estaban ellos los otros dos hijos de James y Lily Potter. El hermano de Harry parecía algo cansado, mientras Violet le hablaba en voz baja pareciendo bastante molesta. Los cuatro los observaron acercarse algo intrigados.

-¡Harry!- dijo Violet cuando estaban a pocos pasos de ellos. -Debes hablar con John.-

-No. No debe.- dijo John sonando cansado. -Violet…-

-¡No!- dijo la hermana de Harry observando seriamente a su hermano con sus ojos verdes. -Callate John. Harry se enterará.-

Harry observaba a sus dos hermanos sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía. Pero se imaginaba que debía ser algo importante, su hermana estaba demasiado molesta y su hermano con muy pocas ganas de hablar.

-De que debo enterarme.- dijo el chico de Slytherin.

John no dijo nada solo observó a su hermana primero, a su hermano después y lanzó un suspiro.

-El castigo de John.- dijo Violet. -Consiste en que escriba con una pluma de sangre.-

-¡Qué!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Ron hizo un buena imitación de sorpresa. El rostro de Harry comenzó a enrojecer, mientras Hermione y Susan palidecían pensando en el suplicio al que estaba siendo sometido John todas las noches.

-¡No nos dijo nada!- dijo Violet molesta. -Ayer lo descubrí porque me pareció que estaba actuando raro y me quede despierta.-

-¡Esa maldita sapo!- dijo Susan con asco. -¡Debes decirle a la profesora McGonagall, a tus padres y a Dumbledore!-

-Eso es justamente lo que quiere, Susie.- dijo John lanzando un suspiro.

-Y te aseguro que mamá no va a ser piadosa si se entera de esto.- dijo Harry sombríamente y agregó lanzando un suspiro. -Eso les daría una escusa perfecta para acusarla de atacar a un oficial del ministerio y se aseguraran de que termine en Azkaban.-

Ron sabía que eran capases de hacerlo. El profeta pondría a Lily como una persona paranoica, inestable mental, y la dejaría un tiempo en Azkaban a que se enfríe. Cualquier intervención de James lo dejaría sin trabajo en el departamento de aurores.

-No puede ser que no podamos decir nada.- dijo Hermione indignada. -¡Esa mujer horrible! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Debe haber alguna ley!-

-Estoy segura que hay muchas leyes contra la tortura.- dijo Susan sombríamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Pero no creo que podamos hacerlas valer mientras Fudge tenga tan bien agarrados a los miembros de Wizengamot, recuerden que consiguió que echaran a Dumbledore.-

-La política es demasiado complicada.- dijo Harry.

-Miren, no es que piense quedarme de brazos cruzados.- dijo John mientras levantaba sus brazos. -No es el momento de pelear con esa mujer, es el momento de callarse la boca. No voy a darle una excusa para que pueda expulsarme, o para que pueda acusar a mamá y a papá de algo. Pero no se crean que no haré algo al respecto.-

-Hazle una buena hermano.- dijo Violet Potter observando a su hermano con sus ojos verdes.

John no pudo menos que sonreír. Su correcta hermana menor le estaba diciendo que rompiera las reglas y ni siquiera dudaba en hacerlo.

-En realidad creo que debemos pensar más grande que solo en gastarle una buena broma.- dijo Hermione. -Debemos hacer lo que es correcto. Umbridge vino a tratar de que no intentáramos aprender nada de defensa y lo está haciendo muy bien. Si sigue así Voldemort no tendrá que preocuparse por ninguna oposición.-

-Creo que ya se lo que estás pensando, Hermie.- dijo Susan sonriendo.

Ron podía ver los engranajes moviéndose en la mente de sus amigos.

-Reactivar el Club de Duelo de Sirius.- dijo Harry interesado. -No le gustara en lo más mínimo a Umbridge. Nos pondrá con una pluma de sangre, nos expulsara y… no me importa. Si se mete con mi familia…- Harry le dio un golpe en el hombro a su hermano. -Se mete conmigo.-

Ron solo sonrió, tendrían que planear la primera reunión del Ejercito Dumbledore. Umbridge no tenía idea de lo que se le venía encima.

ooOooOoo

Hola todos!

Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.

Bueno, finalmente pude sacar el capítulo. En el siguiente vamos a poder ver la primer reunión para reactivar el Club de Duelo. Vengo con gans de llegar a esa parte, que va a ser complicada. Pero tiene que ser hecha.

Una cosa que no incluí fue un detalle de las torturas recibidas por John, releí esa parte del capitulo pero finalmente decidí descartarla y dedicarme más a otras cosas.

Bueno ahora si los voy a ir dejando.

Saluditos

Salva


	59. El Ejército Dumbledore

Capítulo 59:

Alexandra Black caminó con paso decidido por el corredor que conducía a la entrada principal de Hogwarts. Los pasillos estaban despejados, era sábado y todavía era demasiado temprano como para que los estudiantes se levantaran. Normalmente ella también se tomaría las cosas con calma y perdería algo de tiempo aprovechando para descansar... pero era sábado. Y su esposo pasaría a buscarla. De hecho, lo había visto desde su ventana. Venía caminando por el sendero que unía a la escuela con Hogsmeade.

Rápidamente tomó su bolso y descendió las escaleras a toda velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Cuando estaba recorriendo el último tramo sacó un pequeño espejo de su cartera y observó su aspecto. Acomodó innecesariamente un par de mechones de su cabello rubio y satisfecha con su aspecto lo guardó nuevamente.

Llegó a la salida justo cuando su esposo se encontraba a pocos metros de la puerta principal.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y sin decir una sola palabra se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius. Los dos se besaron sin decir una sola palabra y permanecieron largo rato abrazados. Alex lo había extrañado tanto desde en esos días. Pero al menos tenían los fines de semana, y con algo de suerte podía regresar a casa los viernes a la noche y volver el lunes por la mañana antes de que comenzaran las clases.

-Sabes que si fuera por mí regresaría todas las noches a casa.- dijo la flamante esposa de Sirius mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia las puertas de Hogwarts.

-Sabes que no es seguro, Alex.- dijo Sirius con algo de pesar. –No puedo venir a buscarte todos los días mientras el ministerio me tenga un ojo encima, creen que soy el encargado de corromper a los chicos. De cualquier manera no dejare que camines sola por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Aunque...-

-No vas a renunciar Sirius Black.- dijo Alex seriamente. –Eres feliz siendo auror. Además, sé que si te quedas sentado en tu departamento todo el día terminarías cometiendo una estupidez.-

El auror lanzó un suspiro y estrechó la mano de su esposa.

-¿Debemos ir a Grimmauld Place?- dijo el último de los Black.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Alex. –Las reparaciones están marchando tan bien.- y agregó con expresión soñadora -Se ve tan acogedora, además podemos sentarnos frente al fuego a tomar un té o puedo prepararte algo de comer en la cocina.-

-Suena interesante.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. –Y me imagino que Kreacher debe tener todo listo para el desayuno. Se esmera bastante cuando sabe que irás. Podemos aparecernos ni bien crucemos la puerta...-

Sirius todavía no salía de su asombro con la actitud de elfo de su familia. De alguna manera, Alex había conseguido que fuera más una ayuda que un estorbo.

-Creo que mejor será que utilicemos la chimenea de Rosmerta.- dijo la mujer como quien no se siente demasiado bien. –Recién despierto y creo que no me hará bien aparecerme con el estomago vacio.-

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Sirius con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Sólo algo cansada.- reconoció la profesora de Runas lanzando un suspiro contenido. Últimamente no parecía importar cuánto durmiera, siempre llegaba a la hora de la cena agotada. –Además he estado bastante tensa con esa mujer horrible está en Hogwarts intentando encontrar alguna razón para echar a Albus. Y no creo que trate bien a los niños... y por sobre todo, no es fácil sin ti por aquí.-

El paisaje de Escocia ya mostraba claramente que el otoño había llegado, los árboles perdían sus hojas formando una cubierta castaña debajo y el césped parecía tener menos fuerza que antes.

-Tampoco me ha resultado fácil.- dijo Sirius presionando suavemente la mano de su esposa y agregó con una sonrisa. –Debo esperar hasta los fines de semana para que me regañes.-

-Es un poco difícil enojarse contigo.- dijo Alex con una sonrisa. –Además, como bien dijiste, solo tenemos los fines de semana.-

Esos meses desde la boda hasta que llegó el momento de regresar a Hogwarts habían sido increíbles. Y le resultaba imposible acostumbrarse a no tener a su marido cerca.

-Y la mañana del lunes.- dijo Sirius. –No dejaré que se vaya antes señora Black.-

Alex simplemente sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo. Cómo extrañaba poder hacer eso. Sabía que lamentaría que llegara el lunes, pero tenía todo el fin de semana por delante.

Un par de horas, después Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan, caminaban por los jardines. Una capa de grises nubes cubría el cielo y una débil brisa soplaba de tanto en tanto como. Por suerte parecía que no iba a llover. De cualquier manera, no les importaba ya que ese día iban a ir a Hogsmeade, lo que importaba era estar fuera del colegio. Y no eran los únicos, un gran grupo de chicos de tercer a séptimo año caminaba por el mismo sendero que ellos.

-Esto es tan emocionante.- dijo Susan sonriendo mientras acomodaba su largo abrigo color verde. – ¡E ilegal!-

-Creo que Ron y Harry han sido una mala influencia para tí.- dijo Hermione esbozando una media sonrisa.

La chica de Ravenclaw metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de lana. Ya estaba bastante fío y podía escuchar sus pies y los de sus amigos haciendo crujir la escarcha que cubría el césped.

-Eso me recuerda a primer año.- dijo Harry riendo. –Igual no sé quien es mala influencia de quien.-

-Tú eres el Slytherin.- dijo Ron como si fuera obvio. –Salió en El Profeta, eres de lo peor.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Harry sonriendo y agregó. –Pero con buen y maligno líder. Debo recomendarte, Susan, que no anuncies que vamos a hacer algo ilegal.-

-Especialmente cuando no lo es.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff. –Pero, como creo que marcharan las cosas seguramente pronto lo será.-

-Claro que sí.- dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro. –Igual no creo que sea buena idea reunirnos en el Cabeza de Cerdo.-

-Es el mejor lugar.- dijo Harry con seguridad. –Nadie va por allí.-

Ron no dijo nada, ya había intentado disuadir a sus amigos sobre el sitio de reunión.

Los cuatro volvieron sus miradas al frente. Las puertas de Hogwarts se alzaban frente a ellos y un gran número de alumnos esperaba que aprobaran sus permisos para salir del colegio. El celador, Argus Filch, como era de esperarse se demoraba más de los necesario intentando encontrar alguna señal de que el documento había sido falsificado.

-Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.- dijo Susan lanzando un suspiro. –Cuando éramos pequeños e íbamos solo los cuatro a Hogsmeade. Igualmente, después me veré con Justin.-

La chica de Hufflepuff se sentía algo apenada de tener que dividirse de esa manera. Pero quería pasar un buen rato a solas con Justin paseando por Hogsmeade, tomados de la mano, riendo tontamente y buscando juntos algo para que su novio pudiera enviar de regalo a sus hermanos.

-Yo me encontrare con Ginny.- dijo Harry pareciendo sentir lo mismo que Susan.

-No se preocupen chicos.- dijo Hermione. –Es lógico que quieran pasar tiempo con sus novios.-

-No estoy tan seguro.- dijo Ron observando seriamente a Harry.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione pareciendo molesta de que no confiara en su amigo. –Harry es buen chico y deberías saberlo ya. Además, él y Ginny se quieren.-

-Me gustaría saber que dirías de una chica que salga con tu hermano.- dijo Ron.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos no pareciendo muy conforme con la idea. Sabía que su hermano era un chico guapo, inteligente, deportista, y no en cualquier momento aparecería con alguna chica. Solo esperaba que fuera en el verano, así tendría la oportunidad de medirla como correspondía.

-Dónde está Colin con su cámara cuando se lo necesita.- dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos y riendo ante la expresión de su amiga.

Hermione simplemente rodó sus ojos.

-Créeme que a pesar de no tener hermanos te entiendo Herms.- dijo la pelirroja. –Me alegro que Harry haya encontrado una buena chica.-

Evitó decir algo sobre Ron. Le tenía demasiado cariño y esperaba que llegara a algo con Hermione. Sabía que los dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, especialmente porque estaban locamente enamorados. Era una lástima que las cosas hubieran salido tan mal el año pasado.

Pero había buenas señales, Hermione se había arreglado bastante. Había desenmarañado un poco el cabello. Su chaqueta le sentaba bastante bien y combinaba con sus pantalones.

-Te ves linda Hermie.- dijo Susan con seguridad.

La chica de Ravenclaw respondió a su amiga con una sonrisa, entendiendo perfectamente lo que le quería decir.

En ese momento llegó el momento de presentar sus papeles. Los cuatro aguardaron sin decir una sola palabra y finalmente cruzaron las puertas. En ese momento a pocos pasos de ellos vieron que John, Fred y George los esperaban.

-Como están chicos...- comenzó a decir George.

-Y bellas damas.- dijo Fred.

-Espero que no estén planeando nada.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

-Algunas cosas.- dijo Fred. –Afortunadamente estamos fuera de Hogwarts...-

-Y fuera de la autoridad de algunos prefectos.- completó George sombríamente.

Ron sabía que no se refería ni a él, ni a Hermione, ni a Susan.

-Pero queríamos decirles que estaremos a tiempo para la reunión.- agregó Fred. -¿Irá bastante gente no es así?-

-Espero que no.- dijo John pareciendo algo preocupado. –Esperaba que fuera algo más pequeño saben.-

-Solo conocidos.- dijo Hermione. –Personas en las que podemos confiar.-

-Y deberías venir con nosotros.- dijo Ron al hermano de Harry.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Harry.

Harry se sentiría más tranquilo si John iba con ellos. Sabía que los cuatro no eran la mejor protección del mundo, pero tenía confianza en que él y sus amigos pudieran disuadir un ataque.

-¿No les importa chicos?- dijo John volviendo su mirada a los gemelos.

-Claro que no.- dijeron al unisonó. –Pásenla bien y lleven dulces, el Cabeza de Cerdo no tiene nada de eso.-

Y sin decir nada más los dos dieron media vuelta y continuaron caminando a Hogsmeade algo apurados.

-Esos dos seguro que van a traer algo de contrabando.- dijo Hermione mientras continuaban caminando con calma.

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijeron Harry, John, Susan y Ron al unisonó sin una sombra de duda.

-O probar algunos productos.- dijo John y agregó volviéndose a Ron. -¿Que les dijeron? Parecían algo asustados.-

Todas las miradas se volvieron al pelirrojo.

-Pansy los amenazó un poco.- dijo Ron. –Fue bastante convincente.-

Hermione no estaba muy contenta de que surgiera en la conversación el nombre de esa cualquiera. Ya era bastante saber que tenía que patrullar con Ron para además tener que escuchar que podía controlar a los gemelos. Lo peor de todo era que casi todos los que conocían creían que era genial.

-Siempre fue un hueso duro de roer.- dijo John riendo.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada que decía que dejara a Pansy fuera de la conversación.

Los cinco continuaron caminado hacia Hogsmeade por el sendero que unía al pueblo con el colegio. Todos los alumnos estaban bastante emocionados de poder ir al pueblo, había pocas salidas en el año y nadie quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar de una bebida en las Tres Escobas y de gastar algo de dinero en los locales del pueblo.

Mientras caminaban Ron no pudo evitar recordar cuando habían formado el Ejercito Dumbledore en su mundo de origen. Parecía un recuerdo lejano, casi perdido en el tiempo. Y ahora nuevamente lo estaban haciendo. ¿Reunirían bastantes personas? Sabía que había unos cuantos que asistirían. Las chicas habían sido bastante optimistas sobre la cantidad.

Los cinco entraron a Hogsmeade y comenzaron a caminar por las estrechas callejuelas del pueblo. Había bastantes adultos y alumnos de Hogwarts por todas partes. Hogsmeade era el único pueblo completamente mágico y el lugar preferido por muchos para hacer sus compras.

A medida que se acercaron a la posada la cantidad de personas fue disminuyendo al punto que la calle estaba completamente vacía para cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de acceso.

Seguramente el panorama dentro sería parecido, aunque era algo difícil de saber si había alguien con la cantidad de polvo que tenían los cristales.

-Bueno...- dijo John. –No creo que tengamos ningún problema aquí. ¿Que pueden estar haciendo cinco estudiantes de Hogwarts en la taberna de peor reputación de Hogsmeade?-

-¿Luchar contra el ministerio de magia?- dijo Susan tentativamente.

-Yo me iba a más por la opción de conseguir alcohol ilegal, Susie.- dijo John riendo. –Esa puede ser nuestra coartada... pero ahora que lo pienso...-

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su idea Hermione lo interrumpió.

-No vamos a buscar alcohol John.- dijo Hermione seriamente rodando sus ojos. –Pensé que habías aprendido a tomar en serio a la bebida después de que Ron terminó ebrio en primer año.-

Hermione dijo la palabra ebrio en un tono de desaprobación que solo era posible en ella.

-Eso fue gracioso.- dijo Harry conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Claro que no.- dijo Ron seriamente. Todavía recordaba la resaca que había sufrido.

Hermione parecía satisfecha con la actitud del pelirrojo.

Finalmente Harry se acercó a la puerta, giró el picaporte y entraron a la posada. El aspecto interior era tal y como Ron lo recordaba. El piso cubierto de suciedad al punto que era imposible determinar el color original de las baldosas, los vidrios completamente llenos de polvo impidiendo el paso de luz. Y el aire tenía un ligero olor a bebida rancia.

-Acogedor.- murmuró John. –Es el lugar donde uno puede esperar un par de sujetos levantándose de la nada para pelear con botellas rotas.-

La estancia estaba en completo silencio, los pocos clientes que estaban presentes en ese momento ni siquiera se voltearon cuando se abrió la puerta. Solo permanecieron donde estaban, sin parecer interesados en nada en particular. Parecía ser una regla general no mostrar el rostro. Estaba un mago con vendas sobre el rostro, otros que usaban capuchas para oscurecer su rostro y una bruja con un gran velo. Ron sabía que no era una bruja y que los delataría. Pero parte de la gracia de todo esto era poder poner a Umbridge tras ellos.

-Capuchas... vendas... velos.- dijo Susan pareciendo algo incomoda con los parroquianos.

-Nadie parece hostil.- dijo Hermione.

Los cinco ordenaron unas cervezas de mantequilla a un malhumorado Abeforth Dumbledore y, finalmente, se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-El cantinero...- susurró Susan. –Creo que lo vi en las fotos del casamiento de la profesora Black.-

-El mismo.- dijo John. –Entrego a la profesora en el altar.-

Hermione y Susan observaron al hermano de Harry como si no lo pudieran creer.

-Es algo así como su tátara tioabuelo...- dijo Harry y agregó al cabo de unos segundos. –Es el hermano de Dumbledore. Estaba bastante sonriente ese día. Excepto cuando miraba a Sirius como si le dijera "Le rompes el corazón y te rompo el cráneo." Parece que le tiene bastante cariño a la profesora.-

-Wow.- dijo Susan dando un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza.

En ese momento la puerta de la posada se abrió nuevamente. La luz entró iluminando el polvo en suspensión, creando una pared translucida. Pero rápidamente desapreció cuando personas comenzaron a agolparse en el umbral. Sin demorarse comenzaron a entrar. Eran Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Pansy e, increíblemente, Seamus.

-Parece que somos los primeros en llegar.- dijo Neville acercándose a la mesa junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Lavender ignoró a John, parecía haber superado la ruptura como para estar en la misma habitación que él. Pero no lo suficiente como para no ignorarlo.

-Qué lugar pintoresco.- dijo Pansy sacándose su sobretodo rojo oscuro y doblándolo sobre su brazo.

El rostro de Hermione adquirió un color similar a la prenda de su compañera de año. Pero un codazo de John la hizo recordar que debía mantener la calma. ¿Quién la había invitado? Seguramente se había enterado por Neville, o John. Y si bien la reunión era para antiguos miembros del club de duelo, no esperaba verla allí.

-Vi a otros chicos viniendo para esta parte del pueblo.- dijo Neville mientras se sentaba junto a Ron. –No tardarán en llegar.-

Ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras se abrió la puerta otra vez. Esta vez vieron entrar al resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor: los gemelos, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson.

Pocos segundos después llegaron Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Zacharias Smith. Antes de que pudiera cerrarse la puerta se abrió nuevamente con un nutrido grupo de Ravenclaw compuesto por Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michel Corner, Padma Patil, algunas de las compañeras de habitación de Hermione en este mundo, y Cho Chang. Afortunadamente Ron no pudo ver a Marietta Edgecombe por ninguna parte.

-Dijeron que iba a ser un grupo pequeño.- murmuro John a Harry.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera responder siguieron entrando personas. En este caso, sus compañeros de Slytherin: Will Flint, Jack Moon, Daphne Greengrass, y la prefecta de sexto, Jacqueline Frost.

-¿Quien invito a esa?- dijo Fred con desagrado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara.

La chica de Slytherin dirigió sus ojos grises y observó a Fred con frialdad antes de acomodar su cabello castaño con una mano y sentarse.

-Cállate.- dijo Hermione.

Más gente continuó llegando. Ginny, quien rápidamente se sentó junto a Harry. La hermana de Ron fue seguida por Colin Creevey, Demelza Robbins, y Madeleine Pelton, una chica de Slytherin que Ron sabía que era amiga de Luna en este mundo. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir que su estomago se revolvía al recordar a su amiga.

Siguiendo a la chica de Slytherin apareció por la puerta la chica de Ravenclaw que le había dicho a John que creía en lo que había sucedido el año pasado.

Finalmente llegaron Violet Potter, Dennis Creevey, Vicky Frobisher y otra chica que si Ron no se equivocaba se llamaba Virginia Dalton o algo así.

-Dijeron que iban a ser pocos.- dijo John. -¡Invitaron a todo el club de duelo! ¡Somos cuarenta personas!-

-Treinta y nueve.- dijo Hermione y agregó feliz. –No nos falló nadie, creo que incluso hay alguno de más.-

John no parecía sentirse mejor al saber eso. El que no parecía tan feliz tampoco era el cantinero, que evidentemente no apreciaba que se alterara su rutina diaria.

-¿Me puedes recordar exactamente para qué vinimos?- dijo John a Hermione.

-Para compartir con nuestros antiguos compañeros del club de duelo un par de ideas.- dijo Hermione y agregó poniéndose de pie. –Buenos días.-

Inmediatamente todos permanecieron en silencio.

-Hola a todos.- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa. –Gracias por venir.- la chica de Ravenclaw hizo una pausa algo incomoda. –Bueno... em... bueno, saben porque estamos aqui. Con los chicos tuvimos una idea. Lo que quiero decir, es que todos nosotros estuvimos en el club de duelo del profesor Black.- las palabras de Hermione tenía un poco más de fuerza. –Sabemos que es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que la porquería que nos está enseñando Umbridge no lo es.- Hermione parecía indignada en ese momento. –Por eso, pensé que sería una buena idea que tomáramos el asunto en nuestras manos.-

Hermione hizo una pausa y observó a sus amigos. Ron levanto el pulgar y Hermione sintió que algo agradable dentro de ella, algo que le daba más fuerzas.

-No es simplemente cuestión de aprender hechizos para nuestros OWLs.- continuó la chica de Ravenclaw con voz firme. –Estoy segura que será muy útil, pero lo más importante es aprender a defendernos. Eso fue lo que el profesor Black siempre quiso, y un buen trabajo hizo. Ahora debemos continuarlo más que nunca porque Voldemort ha regresado.-

La reacción fue la esperada, gente escupió cerveza de mantequilla, manos temblaban, murmullos y demás. Ron los entendía, el había pasado por lo mismo. Afortunadamente unos cuantos mantenían la compostura.

-Esa es exactamente la pregunta que todos queremos hacer.- dijo Zacharias Smith pareciendo algo molesto. –Creo en Susie, y que ella cree en lo que John dice. ¡Pero no hay ninguna prueba!-

Ron se esperaba eso. Simplemente tomó el brazo de John y lo obligó a permanecer sentado.

-Gracias por la confianza Zach.- dijo Susan. –Pero lamentablemente es cierto, han estado ocurriendo un montón de cosas incluso antes que esto. Todos ustedes lo saben.-

-Yo tengo mis dudas también...- dijo Seamus y agregó volviéndose a John. –Lo lamento John, te conozco se que nunca dirías nada como eso si no fuera verdad. Pero la verdad es que no quiero creer lo que dices, nadie quiere creerlo. Además El Profeta... hace las cosas más difíciles.-

-Lo sé Seamus.- dijo John lanzando un suspiro. –Pero no vine aquí pare intentar convencer a nadie. Pueden creerme o no, la verdad que no me interesa.-

-Yo te creo...- dijo sonrojándose la chica de cabello rojo de Ravenclaw.

Unos cuantos la observaron como para decirle que se calle y la chica se hundió un poco sobre su silla.

-Lo que quiero decir.- continuó John. –Es que Dumbledore me cree, Cedric lo vio también... pasó una buena parte de las vacaciones tratando de que el ministerio le creyera. Ofreció mostrar sus recuerdos incluso y no quisieron saber nada de eso. Fudge cree que es una conspiración de Dumbledore para sacarlo de su silla de ministro. Y créanme si Dumbledore quisiera hacer eso, solo tenía que presentarse a las elecciones. Fue al único sujeto al que Voldemort le tenía miedo, nunca puso un pie cerca de Hogwarts.-

En ese momento la puerta de la posada se abrió nuevamente.

-Justo a tiempo...- dijo Susan sonriendo.

Todos volvieron sus miradas para encontrar a Cedric Diggory. El muchacho se veía bien, solo algo cansado. Tenía ropas muggles bastante casuales, nada que resaltara demasiado y parecía tener un poco de sentido común que muchos magos no tenían.

-¡Cedric!- dijeron todos los chicos y chicas de Hufflepuff presentes.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a ponerse de pie y a saludarlo. Ron observó al muchacho, era increíble verlo vivo, sabía que lo estaba. Pero todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de que no había muerto. Extrañamente Cho permaneció en su lugar pareciendo algo triste. El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a Susan.

-Rompieron antes de que comenzaran las clases.- susurró Susan.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ernie sorprendido.

-Yo le escribí.- dijo Susan. –Me imagine que no nos dejarían en paz hasta saber que sucedió en realmente. Aquí tienen a los únicos testigos.-

-En realidad hubo más, Susan.- dijo Cedric mientras tomaba una silla y se acercaba a la mesa. –Pero no creo que ninguno quiera hablar. Todos son mortífagos.-

Cuando estuvo finalmente sentado se formo un tenso silencio.

-Entonces...- dijo Cedric finalmente. –Quieren saber qué es lo que sucedió, ¿no es así?-

-Sería un comienzo...- dijo Zacharias Smith.

Ernie le dio un codazo a su compañero.

-Bueno...- dijo Cedric. –Ustedes saben cuándo comenzó todo esto. Fue durante el torneo de los Tres Magos. El nombre de John salió del Cáliz. Todos pensamos, yo incluido, que de alguna manera había conseguido meter su nombre para poder ser campeón.-

La gran mayoría asintió.

-Durante la tercera prueba...- continuó Cedric. –John y yo llegamos al centro del laberinto. Nos costó horrores, tuvimos que pasara todo tipo de pruebas, criaturas mágicas... incluso los escregutos del tamaño de una vaca y acromantulas. Pero al final, sobre un pedestal, estaba la copa del torneo. Llegamos juntos y decidimos tomarla los dos para que la victoria fuera de Hogwarts.-

Los rostros de los presentes estaban fijados en el de Cedric, ninguno parecía querer atreverse a pestañar.

-Aquí es cuando todo se fue al demonio.- dijo el antiguo Hufflepuff. –Los dos tomamos la copa y justo en ese momento una acromantula que habíamos dejado atrás me mordió por la espalda.- el chico hizo una pausa. –Ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que toque el suelo.-

-Pensé que habías muerto.- dijo John sombríamente.

-Estuve cerca...- dijo Cedric. –Veneno de acromantula, paraliza en la dosis justa. De cualquier manera tenía los ojos abiertos, y podía escuchar. No estábamos frente al jurado, estábamos en un cementerio. Y lo peor de todo es que no estábamos solos.-

-¿Quien-tu sabes?- dijo en un susurro Megan Jones, la compañera de casa de Susan.

-De alguna manera estaba allí.- dijo Cedric. –Perdió su cuerpo años atrás, necesitaba uno nuevo. Y para eso debía realizar un hechizo. El que estaba junto a él siguiendo sus órdenes era Peter Pettigrew.-

Todos recordaban a Pettigrew, había tenido en vilo a la comunidad mágica durante un año entero. Violet Potter se llevó una mano a su cuello.

-Y una serpiente que siempre está con Voldemort.- dijo Cedric. –Ahí comenzaron a realizar el hechizo...-

-¿Pero para que arrastrarlos allí?- dijo Zacharias Smith más intrigado que intentando encontrar una falla en el relato.

-Necesitaba sangre de un enemigo.- dijo Cedric. –O sea de John.- el muchacho lanzo un suspiro. –Todo el torneo fue una charada, Voldemort quería sacar a John. Por eso arregló que Moody fuera suplantado por Crouch. El puso el nombre de John en el Cáliz, para poder llevarlo lejos de Dumbledore, conseguir lo que necesitaba de él y poder matarlo frente a los que habían sido sus seguidores.-

-Te dijo que no quería acercarse a Dumbledore.- dijo John.

-Voldemort recupero su cuerpo. Intentó matar a John, tomándose su tiempo... no fue agradable.- dijo Cedric. –Pero... El efecto del veneno pasó... y conseguimos escapar de milagro.-

-Cedric salvó mi trasero allí.- dijo John.

-Tuvimos mucha suerte...- dijo Cedric sombríamente. –Al final regresamos, y el resto lo saben. Hablamos con Dumbledore, intentamos hablar con el ministerio... pero no quieren creernos.-

Con eso finalizó el relato. Todos permanecieron unos largos instantes en silencio.

-Pero...- dijo Cedric. –Me imagino que es difícil de creer sigue siendo solo lo que decimos. Por eso hare un juramento mágico.-

Algunos se agitaron incómodos sabiendo lo que era un juramento mágico. Ron vio a algunos de los hijos de Muggles preguntando a sus compañeros qué era lo que el muchacho proponía.

-Necesito dos voluntarios.- dijo Cedric observando a su alrededor.

Nadie se ofreció. Ron y sus amigos no necesitan confirmación creían en lo que John y Cedric decían. De cualquier manera a ninguno le agradaba mucho la idea.

-¡Vamos! En el peor de los casos terminó muriendo solo yo.- dijo el antiguo Hufflepuff.

-Yo lo haré.- dijo Hannah Abbott finalmente, su rostro se veía algo gris. –Quiero que sepas que te creo de cualquier manera.-

-Yo también.- dijo Pansy Parkinson poniéndose de pie. – ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?-

Las dos chicas se acercaron a donde estaba Cedric. Los chicos que estaban más lejos se pusieron de pie formando un semicírculo observando expectantes todo el proceso.

-Solo debes sostener mi mano.- dijo Cedric. –Hannah debe preguntarme si juro algo en particular.-

-Debes tener cuidado Hannah.- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie. –Debes hacer que jure algo específico. Como que si lo que nos acaba de contar que sucedió es verdad.-

-Entendido.- dijo Hannah pareciendo nerviosa.

Cedric levantó su mano y Pansy la tomó firmemente.

-Muéranse de envidia chicas.- dijo Pansy guiñando un ojo y sonriendo pícaramente.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Pero el chiste de Pansy había conseguido aligerar los ánimos y muchos rieron.

-Terminemos de una vez con esto.- dijo Hannah apoyando su varita sobre las manos. –Cedric Diggory, juras por tu magia y tu vida que todo lo que nos acabas de contar sobre lo sucedido esa noche es verdad y que en verdad V...Vold...demort ha regresado.-

Unas líneas mágicas se formaron en torno a los dos brazos.

-Lo juro.- dijo simplemente.

Las líneas se cerraron y finalmente desaparecieron. Cedric seguía con vida, eso significaba que no había mentido. Muchos se sentaron pesadamente, sabiendo que no había forma de que estuviera mintiendo.

-Entonces...- dijo Michael Corner. -¿Qué haremos?-

-Hay dos opciones.- dijo Ron interviniendo por primera vez. –Podemos hacer algo, o hacer lo que Umbridge nos dice.-

-Lo cual no haremos.- lo interrumpió Susan sonando decidida. –Por eso mismo los llamamos, todos ustedes eran parte del club de duelo del profesor Black. Todos saben que pueden ser buenos luchando, lo he visto. Pero no es suficiente...-

-Lo que deben entender.- continuó Hermione. –Es que estamos hablando de defendernos contra los Mortífagos de Voldemort.-

-Créanme que es verdad.- dijo Pansy sonando apenada. –Mi familia no es trigo limpio, no me han dicho nada pero se ven más felices de lo que nunca los había visto. En las vacaciones mi padre estuvo ausentándose durante las noches. Creo que se están reuniendo otra vez, organizándose.-

-Lo mismo noté en Slytherin.- dijo Will Flint el compañero de casa de Harry.

-Esto es importante.- dijo Ernie Macmillan firmemente. –Prepararnos para esto es más importante que cualquier otra cosas que debamos hacer este año. ¡Incluso más que los OWLs!- Ernie hizo una pausa esperando que alguien lo contradijera y pareció algo sorprendido de que nadie lo hiciera. –Obviamente el ministerio no quiere reconocer que ha vuelto. Pero no encuentro explicación de por qué nos ha mandado a una profesora incompetente, que además nos trata como tarados.- todos los Hufflepuff parecieron muy molestos en ese momento. –Y que no quiere que sepamos ningún tipo de hechizos defensivos.-

-Sabemos que la razón por la que Umbridge no nos quiere entrenar en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – agregó Hermione. -Es porque tiene la idea absurda de que Dumbledore podría usar a los estudiantes del colegio como un ejército privado. Ella cree que él nos ha puesto en contra del Ministerio.-

Todos cruzaron miradas sorprendidos de la información que les daba la chica de Ravenclaw.

-Eso explica todo.- dijo John. –El ministro no quiere aceptar que Voldemort regreso. Cree que es una movida de Dumbledore para conseguir poder, y su siguiente movida será utilizar a los estudiantes para conseguirlo. En el proceso, nosotros no aprendemos a defendernos, perdemos nuestros OWLs y Voldemort no tiene que preocuparse demasiado, el ministro está haciendo su trabajo más fácil aun.-

Cedric observaba todo bastante interesado.

-Lo que queremos proponerles.- dijo Ron. –Es reactivar el club de duelo.-

-¿Quien va a enseñar?- dijo Zacharias Smith. –John Potter.-

-En realidad pensaba cederle ese honor a mi hermano.- dijo John tranquilamente palmeando el hombro de su hermano.

-John...- murmuró Harry algo sorprendido, esperaba que su hermano participara más activamente.

-Entonces no quieres enseñarnos lo que sabes.- dijo Zacharias.

-No seas idiota.- dijo John riendo. –Si alguien puede ganarme en un duelo es Harry. Si quieres aprender algo debes aprenderlo de él.-

-Harry, Ron, Susan y Hermione pueden enseñarnos.- dijo Neville. –Son los mejores, nadie sabe más de defensa que todos ellos.-

-No creo que yo...- dijo Susan algo sonrojada. A su lado Justin parecía encantado con la idea.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar.

-¿Tú patronus es un cuervo?- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw de quinto.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír, en su mundo Susan había hecho el comentario del patronus. Ahora parecía ser que ella debía responder.

-Si...- dijo Susan, recordaba habérselo mostrado a Justin.

-Te vi hacerlo en los jardines el año pasado.- continuó la chica. –Escuche que es un hechizo muy difícil... especialmente conseguir una forma corpórea.-

-¿Sabes hacer un patronus, Susie?- dijo Megan, su compañera de habitación, pareciendo muy sorprendida. –Y esa idiota de Umbridge nos toma por inútiles.-

-Harry, Ron y Hermione también pueden hacerlo.- dijo Susan más sonrojada.

Ahora todos estaban murmurando. No era un hechizo común, todos habían visto a Dumbledore hacerlo durante el partido de Quidditch en el cual aparecieron los dementores, pero solo en esa ocasión. Las miradas se fueron posando en ellos alternativamente.

-No sé de que se sorprenden.- dijo Pansy. –Todos sabemos la cantidad de cosas que han hecho. El año pasado pelearon contra Crouch...-

-Esa no fue una...- comenzó a decir Harry.

-Y también pelearon contra Malfoy y sus secuaces.- dijo Jacqueline Frost con su característico acento escocés. –Yo incluida. Fue una tremenda pelea, nos dieron una buena tunda.-

-Sientes nostalgia, Frost.- dijo Fred riendo.

La chica entrecerró sus ojos molesta, pero no respondió.

-No olviden que pelearon contra Pettigrew y rescataron a Violet.- dijo Dean Thomas. –El desgraciado escapó de Azkaban, de los aurores que lo perseguían, y dejó malherida a la profesora Rydberg, quiero decir Black.-

-Eso fue un completó desastre.- dijo Ron recordando cómo habían terminado las cosas. -Estoy de acuerdo con que Harry...-

-Lo que queremos decir es que fue suerte.- dijo Harry.

-No seas modesto Harry.- dijo Pansy. –La suerte no los ayudo cuando los persiguieron todos esos dementores después de hora.-

-En realidad...- dijo Susan.

-Y Harry mató al basilisco con la espada de Slytherin.- dijo Terry Boot. –Me lo dijo uno de los cuadros del despacho de Dumbledore.-

Después de eso todos estaban recordando alguna ocasión en que se habían metido en problemas. Definitivamente, eran muchas.

-¿Cómo es que no nos expulsaron?- murmuró Hermione sorprendida.

-Porque no se enteraron de la mitad de las cosas que hicimos.- murmuró Susan en respuesta.

–Y porque somos lo mejor que le ocurrió a este colegio en décadas.- agregó Ron.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione.

El pelirrojo sabía que era verdad. Cuatro alumnos de las cuatro casas unidos, era el sueño de Dumbledore. Además todos podían ver a un referente en ellos, sin importar en que casa estuvieran.

-Entonces está decidido.- dijo John con una sonrisa. –Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan serán los nuevos instructores del club de duelo.-

Todos asintieron pareciendo satisfechos con la decisión. Ron creía que el hecho de que él dijera que ellos cuatro podían hacerlo mejor que él todavía, además de la lamentable fama que tenían, había terminado por convencer a todos.

-Esperaba que nos dieras una mano con esto.- dijo Harry a su hermano lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie los escuchara.

-Umbridge me va a estar siguiendo.- dijo John. –Y no mentía cuando decía que podías darme una paliza. Cualquiera de ustedes podría hacerlo. Ten por seguro que Voldemort no tiene idea que yo no soy su problema. Ustedes lo son.-

Harry parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

-Está bien.- dijo Hermione. –Nosotros les enseñaremos lo que sabemos. Pero necesitaremos la ayuda de todos, especialmente de los más grandes para enseñarles lo que ya saben a los más pequeños. Primero y principal debemos elegir un horario, una vez a la semana.-

-No debe interponerse en los horarios de los entrenamientos de Quidditch.- dijo Harry.

-¿Sigues en el equipo?- bromeó John.

-Como si no lo recordaras.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Ni con los nuestros.- dijo Angelina.

-Tampoco los nuestros.- dijo Zacharias.

Ron no le tenía mucha fe al compañero de Susan. Pero parecía más dispuesto a confiar en ellos sabiendo que Susan estaba con ellos.

-Ni los de Ravenclaw.- dijo Cho. Era la primera vez que había hablado en toda la reunión.

Ron sabía que no necesitaba respuestas en esta ocasión por suerte. Cedric estaba vivo para responder todas sus preguntas. Pero por lo que habían dicho, no seguían juntos. De alguna manera, al igual que en su mundo, Cho no parecía destinada a estar con Cedric.

-Está bien.- dijo Hermione. –No coincidirá con ninguno de los entrenamientos. Pero necesitamos saber donde nos reuniremos.-

Varios lugares del colegio fueron propuestos pero ninguno termino de convencer. Era demasiado fácil ser descubiertos en la biblioteca o en un aula desocupada. Había bastantes de esas pero llamarían demasiado la atención.

-Bien, intentaremos encontrar alguno.- dijo finalmente Hermione. –Les mandaremos un mensaje a todos cuando tengamos la hora y el lugar para el primer encuentro.-

A continuación registró en su bolsa y extrajo pergamino y pluma, luego asintió, como si estuviera buscando ánimos para decir algo.

-Creo...creo que todos deberíamos firmar, sólo para saber quién ha estado aquí. Pero también pienso.- dijo lanzando un suspiro -Que todos debemos estar de acuerdo en no decir nada de lo que estamos haciendo. Entonces, si firman, es que están de acuerdo en no decir a Umbridge ni a nadie más lo que haremos.-

-No vamos a dejarlo tirado por cualquier parte.- dijo Susan en un tono muy razonable. –Sé que nadie quiere meterse en problemas...- la chica tomó la hoja y colocó su nombre. –Pero esto es una manera de demostrarles a sus amigos que están dispuestos a estar con ellos en esto.-

Justin firmo debajo de su novia y Ron fue el siguiente en colocar su nombre. John hizo lo mismo y la hoja fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que finalmente reunieron toda la lista. No hubo objeciones.

-Bien.- dijo Hermione enrollando el pergamino y guardándolo nuevamente en su bolso. –No creo que tengamos mucho más para discutir. Cuando consigamos un lugar y un horario adecuado los contactaremos.-

Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie. Ron, Harry, Hermione y Susan. Se quedaron en sus lugares. También se quedaron los gemelos, John, Violet y Justin.

Cedric se puso de pie también con algo de calma y se colocó su capa. Pero antes de salir se volvió a ellos.

-¿Pueden esperarme unos minutos, chicos?- dijo el muchacho. –Tendría que hablar con ustedes, pero no aquí ¿qué tal en la puerta de las tres escobas?-

-Claro que sí.- dijo Harry algo intrigado.

-Estupendo. Nos vemos después.- dijo Cedric.

Todo el grupo se puso de pie y salió de la posada. Unos cuantos metros más lejos pudieron ver a Cedric conversando con Cho.

-Escuche que rompieron.- dijo Violet observando a Susan como si esperara más información.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

-Eso es lo que escuche.- susurró Susan mientras tomaba el brazo de su novio. –Parece que no funciono demasiado bien después de que terminaron las clases. Debe ser algo complicado tener a tu novio fuera y solo poder verlo durante las vacaciones o las salidas a Hogsmeade. Entre otras cosas que no sabemos...-

-No debería ser tan complicado.- dijo Violet pareciendo molesta y agregó algo intrigada. -¿Qué tal si una conoce a un chico fuera de Hogwarts?- y se apresuró a agregar. –No es que lo conozca ¿Cómo podría?- Harry y John cruzaron una mirada de hermanos mayores. -Si realmente se aman deberían poder aguantar no verse muy seguido. He escuchado de un montón de casos de parejas que pasan mucho tiempo separados y hacen que funcione hasta que puedan estar juntos.-

Violet no entendía por qué se le había venido esa idea a su cabeza. Hermione observó a la hermana de Harry y entrecerró sus ojos. Sabía que le estaba enviando cartas de su hermano.

-Los noviazgos son complicados, Violet.- dijo Ginny. –A veces las cosas no funcionan, pero no porque estén separados.-

Dos adolescentes que solo duran un par de meses ¿a quién le sorprende? Él y Hermione no eran un buen ejemplo de eso, afortunadamente. Harry y Ginny tampoco.

-Todas estas discusiones se las dejo a ustedes chicas.- dijo John pareciendo superado por el tema. –Entonces... ¿cuántas personas juntaron?-

Todos se detuvieron y Hermione sacó el pergamino que tenía dentro de su bolso.

-Déjenme ver.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw. –Bastantes personas... no me fije si todos habían firmado... pero debe haber cuarenta personas aquí.-

Ron observó la lista. Estaban todos los que habían formado parte del ED en su mundo. Pero también había personas que en ese mundo nunca hubieran participado o no existían. Estaban John, Violet Potter y las amigas de esta. También tenían unos cuantos Slytherin gracias a Harry y en Ravenclaw tenían a los mismos que antes, solo habían sumado a la chica que dijo creer en John. Si no se equivocaba era la última que había firmado: Rachel S. Banner.

Ron recordaba haberla visto solo dos veces, la primera en el carruaje que los llevaba a Hogwarts desde la estación de Hogsmeade y la segunda, cuando le dijo a John en los invernaderos delante de muchos de sus compañeros que creía en él. La publicidad era bienvenida pero no creía buena idea agregar más personas.

En su mundo Marietta Edgecombe había tratado de ayudar a su madre a conseguir un ascenso delatándolos, como estaban las cosas cualquiera podría venderlos. Quizás estaba pecando de paranoico, quizás no.

-Esa chica no estaba en el Club de Duelo.- dijo Ron señalando el nombre de la chica.

-Está conmigo en encantamientos.- dijo Ginny observando el nombre. La hermana de Ron no parecía tener más información.

-Me escuchó cuando le comentaba a Michael y a Padma.- dijo Hermione. -Sé lo que estás pensando Ron, pero con Susan hemos tomado algunas medidas para prevenirnos de soplones...-

Si Marietta estuviera en el grupo sería más fácil. Sabía que era una soplona, ahora Ron desconfiaba de unos cuantos, no solo de la chica. ¿Serían confiables los compañeros de Harry? En su mundo Greengrass era cuñada de Malfoy. Y Zacharias Smith no los había delatado esa vez, pero nunca le había caído muy simpático. Tampoco sabía nada de las amigas de Violet Potter, y ser de Gryffindor no era una garantía. Los sacaría a todos a cambio de tener a Luna con ellos.

-Es un contrato mágico.- dijo Susan. –Fue una idea genial de Hermie...-

-Tú hiciste casi todo el trabajo.- dijo Hermione. –Eres genial con Runas.-

-¿Quiero enterarme de lo que hicieron?- dijo Fred pareciendo algo preocupado.

-Claro no.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-No hacen a los prefectos como antes...- dijo George. –Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero casi extraño a Percy.-

Hermione se sentía algo más contenta de saber que no solo _esa_ Parkinson podía mantener a los gemelos a raya. Continuaron caminando un poco más, tomándose su tiempo y observando las vidrieras de los negocios. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del Tres Escobas y no pasó más de unos segundos cuando vieron a Cedric acercarse siguiendo el mismo camino que ellos habían tomado. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar junto a ellos vieron salir de uno de los negocios a Jacqueline, la prefecta de Slytherin.

-Hola, Cedric.- dijo la chica con una amistosa sonrisa. –Lamento no haberte saludado antes, me he estado preguntando que tal estabas.-

-Bastante bien, Jacqueline.- dijo Cedric amistosamente. –El verano fue más duro pero ahora estoy bien...-

-Frost no espero siquiera a que se enfriara el cadáver de Cho.- dijo Fred atrayendo la atención del grupo.

-Recuerda que Cedric fue uno de los pocos que le dio una oportunidad en el Club de Duelo, Frederick.- dijo Violet entrecerrando sus ojos. No le había parecido nada gracioso todas las bromas de mal gusto que los gemelos le habían hecho a la chica.

-No se le está insinuando.- dijo Susan. –Puedo darme cuenta...-

-No... Definitivamente no.- dijo Ginny.

En ese momento Cedric y la prefecta de Slytherin se despidieron. La chica continuó caminado calle abajo y el muchacho se unió a ellos.

-¿Cómo han estado chicos?- dijo Cedric. –No tuvimos demasiado tiempo para hablar allí.-

-Llegaste justo a tiempo.- dijo John. –Creo que no tengo demasiada credibilidad.-

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Cedric amargamente pasando una mano por su cabello. –Si no las cosas serían bastante diferentes. De cualquier manera, tenía tiempo libre y cuando Susan me escribió pensé que sería una buena idea venir a respaldarlos un poco.-

-¿Pero cómo has estado?- dijo Susan intrigada. –No hemos escuchado nada de ti desde el verano.-

-Las cosas no han sido muy fáciles.- dijo el antiguo Hufflepuff. –Soy persona no grata en el ministerio, y en la mayoría de la comunidad mágica. Mi padre se estaba empezando a meter en problemas en su trabajo. Afortunadamente nada demasiado importante y lo convencí de que no consiguiera que lo despidieran. Así que ahora estoy viviendo en el mundo muggle hasta que esto se aclare. Encontré un trabajo que me servirá por ahora.-

Todos los chicos observaron a Cedric algo apenados. Sabían que el ministerio no quería darle trabajo por respaldar a Dumbledore, y la mayoría de los negocios mágicos no tenían mucho interés en contratar al nuevo paria del mundo mágico.

-Además soy el más reciente integrante de la Orden del Fénix.- dijo Cedric con una sonrisa pareciendo orgulloso.

-Mamá no nos quiere dejar entrar.- dijo George molesto.

-Sí.- dijo Cedric. –La escuche decir eso un par de veces. No se preocupen, seguro que lo aceptara cuando terminen Hogwarts.- y agregó al cabo de unos segundos. –Lo que quería decirles es que les traigo un par de mensajes.-

Todos prestaron algo más de atención.

-No podemos estar seguros de que la correspondencia sea segura.- dijo Cedric. –Tenemos buenas sospechas de que pueden intentar interceptar las lechuzas, especialmente las que John, Harry o Violet envíen. Si lo hacen, que no sea nada importante.-

Violet pareció palidecer ligeramente.

-Si necesitan enviar algo pueden dárselo a la profesora Black.- dijo Cedric. –Regresa a casa todos los fines de semana. Solo recuerden entregárselo justo antes de que parta, para que las cartas no permanezcan en Hogwarts más de lo necesario.-

-Dumbledore no ha estado muy comunicativo últimamente.- dijo John cruzándose de brazos.

Antes el profesor lo saludaba, o cruzaba algunas palabras con él cuando se encontraban en los pasillos. Ahora parecía querer evitar cualquier contacto con él.

-No creo que sea porque no quiera hablar contigo John.- dijo Cedric seriamente. –Umbridge está haciendo las cosas bastante difíciles, lo que puedo asegurarte es que no es lo que parece.-

-¿Un perra sádica?- dijo Violet enrojeciendo de ira.

Todos parecían sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que escuchaban a la menor de los Potter decir semejantes palabras.

-Eso es verdad...- dijo Cedric esbozando una sonrisa. –Pero el ministro no la hubiera enviado aquí si no tuviera confianza en que puede cumplir con su trabajo. Eso significa que va a revisar correo, y tratar de descubrir a Dumbledore haciendo algo que se vea ilegal.- el chico lanzo un suspiro. –Y dentro de poco va a estar metiendo sus narices en todas partes, solo falta que el ministro lo haga oficial.-

Los ánimos del grupo bajaron un poco más, Umbridge con más poder no era bueno. Ron no estaba sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

-De cualquier manera.- dijo Cedric. –Me parece genial que estén haciendo este grupo. Es arriesgado, pero me parece una buena idea. Si las cosas se ponen tan feas como esperamos todos necesitaremos saber defendernos.-

-Haremos un buen trabajo.- dijo Ron con confianza. –Igualmente, Sirius nos dejó todo bastante armado.-

-Eso me recuerda...- dijo Harry. –Que debemos recuperar las cosas del Club de Duelo, nos vendrán bien si queremos rearmarlo.-

-Las conseguiremos.- dijo Hermione. –Me preocupa más conseguir un lugar donde entrenar.-

-Tengan cuidado.- dijo Cedric seriamente mientras se colocaba su capa. -¿Quieren que les lleve algún mensaje?-

Ninguno tenía nada que deseara enviar. Pero debían recordar darle el correo a la esposa de Sirius para la próxima semana.

-Bueno entonces debo ir yendo.- dijo Cedric. –Recuerden que si necesitan algo solo escríbanme, o mejor, díganle a la profesora Black que quieren hablar conmigo.-

Los chicos se despidieron de Cedric, el muchacho agito su varita y desapareció.

-No es justo.- dijo Justin molesto. –Dice la verdad y el ministerio se las arregla para que no consiga trabajo.-

-Estoy segura que todo se arreglara.- dijo Hermione.

-Claro que si.- dijo John. –Cuando todo esto se destape el ministro caerá más rápido que un troll montando una escoba.-

-Eso fue muy gráfico John.- dijo Violet conteniendo una sonrisa.

En ese momento los gemelos acomodaron sus chaquetas como quienes estén a punto de despedirse.

-Nosotros debemos ir a buscar algunas mercaderías de naturaleza sensible.- dijo George. –Pero nos veremos más tarde en Hogwarts chicos.-

Los gemelos rápidamente partieron con rumbo indeterminado. Ron sabía que seguramente buscarían algo ilegal para fabricar más de sus productos. Tenía confianza en que pudieran arreglárselas para regresar a Hogwarts sin meterse en problemas.

-Ginny y yo iremos a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade.- dijo Harry.

La hermana de Ron parecía muy contenta de poder pasar tiempo junto a su novio. Y tomó su brazo entre los suyos mientras apoyaba se cabeza sobre el hombro de su chico.

-Justin y yo también.- dijo Susie. –Quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi novio hablando de tonterías.-

-Pensé que íbamos a hablar sobre temas importantes, como la lucha de clases, o la teoría de la relatividad.- bromeó Justin.

-Claro que no Justin Finch-Fletchley, eso lo dejaremos para más tarde.- dijo Susan tomando el brazo de su novio. –Nos reiremos, diremos tonterías, y pasearemos por Hogsmeade hasta que sea hora de regresar a Hogwarts.-

-Diviértanse.- dijo Hermione y agregó sin poder evitarlo. –Y recuerden no volver cuando esté oscuro.-

-Tendremos cuidado.- dijo Susan tranquilamente. –Nos vemos después.-

Finalmente quedaron solo John, Violet, Hermione y Ron.

-Que dices hermanita si vamos a Honeydukes.- dijo John despeinando cariñosamente a la menor de los Potter. –Hace un montón de tiempo que no vamos a comprar dulces juntos.-

-Realmente me encantaría.- dijo Violet sonriendo ampliamente. –Necesito chocolates, sabes...-

Finalmente quedaron solo Ron y Hermione. Parados sobre la acera de las Tres Escobas. La chica de Ravenclaw dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia el chico sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Ron estaba observando cómo sus amigos se alejaban, parecía sentirse tranquilo y de alguna manera ella se sentía segura con él. A pesar de saber que había peligros fuera, mientras Ron estuviera junto a ella sentía que nada malo podía pasarle.

Finalmente Ron volvió sus ojos azules a ella. Se veía guapo, debía reconocerlo.

-Entonces...- dijo Hermione. – ¿Quieres ir a comprar algo? O caminar un poco quizás.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Ron afablemente. –Estamos en Hogsmeade... no podemos perder la oportunidad.-

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a caminar por la calle principal de Hogsmeade. La chica de Ravenclaw se sentía feliz de estar allí con Ron, de que le diera otra oportunidad de ser amigos otra vez. Y con algo de suerte, ella podría redimirse por ser tan tonta, ir Ron le daría la oportunidad de ser algo más que amigos. Hermione deseaba poder regresar el tiempo atrás y decirle que quería ir con él al baile. Poder ponerse un vestido bonito, Ron su traje de gala y bailar. Seguramente el haría algún comentario como que faltaba un poco el aire, y podrían salir afuera a mirar las estrellas. Pero no había forma de volver el tiempo atrás, no iba a haber otro baile en Hogwarts.

-Creo que necesitaría unas plumas.- dijo Hermione mientras pasaban por una de las vidrieras.

Podían verse muchos modelos y tipos. Pero ella necesitaba plumas comunes, para poder escribir todos los días. Finalmente estuvieron fuera.

Después de allí fueron a Honeydukes a comprar unas buenas cantidades de dulces. John y Violet no se encontraban allí, seguramente ya habían hechos sus compras.

-Mamá me mataría si me viera comiendo todas estas cantidades de azúcar.- dijo Hermione de buen humor mientras caminaban de regreso a Hogwarts.

-No hay nada de malo en comer un poco de azúcar.- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Eso es porque los magos pueden hacer crecer sus dientes otra vez.- dijo Hermione.

Sabía que Ron era glotón, y no podía enojarse con él por serlo.

-Nunca termino de cansarme de la magia.- dijo Ron. –Los muggles se las arreglan bastante bien, y tienen algunas cosas geniales.-

-No sé porque creo que estás pensando en autos.- dijo Hermione.

-Entre otras cosas.- dijo Ron. –Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero tener uno.-

-Solo no lo hechices Ron.- dijo Hermione seriamente. –No me gustaría verte tras las rejas, especialmente si vas a ser auror. No se vería muy bien.-

-Y tú...- dijo Ron entretenido. –Seguramente trabajaras en el Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas. Lo que significa que serán tú la que me enjuiciara.-

Hermione sabía que no podría enjuiciar a Ron por esa tontería, no podría enjuiciarlo por nada.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir Hermione sonrojándose y agregó firmemente. –No encantaras ese automóvil, Ronald.-

Ron simplemente lanzó una carcajada.

-Pero tendrás que responder ante mí por hacer semejante tontería.- dijo molesta la chica del cabello enmarañado observándolo seriamente con sus ojos castaños y agregó mientras levantaba ligeramente la frente. –Estoy segura que preferirás la cárcel.-

Ron no parecía tan entretenido ahora, y una sombra de pánico cruzo sus ojos ante la idea. Hermione no pudo esconder una sonrisa.

-Creo que prefería la cárcel.- dijo Ron.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

A Ron le gustaba el sonido de su risa, de alguna manera le recordaba a los años más felices. Cuando él y Hermione pasaban tiempo juntos, hablando de tonterías, como Susan decía. Pero si quería tener esa felicidad debía sacar del mapa a Voldemort.

-No creo que puedas escapar de mi ni siquiera allí.- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. –Además...- agregó tratando de mantener la compostura. –Serás un auror me imagino que respetaras la ley, sé que serás un gran auror... Y me imagino que para entonces será todo más fácil...- en ese momento Hermione recordó no había garantías solo esperanzas de que todo saliera bien.

-Todo saldrá bien.- dijo Pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Hermione.

La chica de Ravenclaw se tensó ligeramente ante ese contacto. No podía recordar la última vez que Ron había hecho algo así. Pero no quería arruinarlo, se sentía tan bien. Y algo en su voz le decía que así sería, que podrían ser felices. Solo esperaba que fuera junto a él.

-Todo saldrá bien.- dijo Ron.

De alguna manera Hermione creía que no estaba hablando de Voldemort.

Alexandra Black se despidió de su marido frente a las puertas del castillo. Había sido un fin de semana mágico y había disfrutado cada momento. Lamentablemente, como cualquier cosa que uno disfruta mucho, había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Y sabía que la espera hasta el próximo fin de semana se haría eterna.

Era temprano en la mañana, ella y Sirius se habían despertado temprano y habían desayunado tranquilamente en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Tenía algunos mensajes para darles a los chicos pero ahora su mente estaba ocupada en otros asuntos.

Para empezar todo el colegio estaba desayunando lo que significaba que tenía algunos momentos para componerse y comenzar a dar clases. Ni bien se llegó a sus habitaciones se dio cuenta que aparecerse no había sido una buena idea, al igual que comer salchichas con tomate esa mañana.

Inmediatamente fue al baño y lanzó su desayuno completo al retrete.

Le tomó unos minutos recuperarse pero se sentía bastante mejor. Estás semanas habían sido fatales, entre estar lejos de Sirius, saber que Voldemort estaba lejos y saber que esa condenada mujer estaba cerca, era un completo manojo de nervios.

Finalmente se dirigió a su aula y llegó justo a tiempo para darles clases a los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin de tercero. La mañana se le hizo extremadamente larga y al mediodía le pidió a los elfos domésticos que le llevaran un sándwich a su despacho, no creía tener estomago como para ver esas mesas llenas de comida.

Finalmente tuvo clases con Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Fue una clase agotadora, a pesar de que los chicos eran geniales, y al terminar se sentó en su escritorio deseando poder descansar.

En ese momento algunas de las chicas de la clase se acercaron a donde estaba ella, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se retiraba. Alex las reconoció eran Susan, Pansy y Hannah, las tres se veían algo preocupadas.

-¿Se encuentra bien profesora Black?- preguntó Susan.

Alex observó a la pelirroja de Hufflepuff unos segundos se veía preocupada. Debía controlarse mejor, esos chicos tenían suficiente con Umbridge para tener que preocuparse por ella. Se suponía que debía ser un apoyo para ellos en los momentos difíciles.

-Claro.- dijo Alex acomodando sus anteojos. –Es solo que he estado un poco tensa últimamente.-

La profesora lanzó un suspiro contenido.

-Es solo que...- comenzó a decir la mujer. –Extraño a mi esposo. Cuando nos casamos teníamos pensado vivir juntos. Sirius iba a continuar con el Club de Duelo el profesor Dumbledore no tenía ningún problema en que estemos aquí... los dos. Y después el ministro le dijo que no podía continuar y que debía seguir trabajando en el Ministerio. Y con los mortífagos sueltos otra vez, Sirius cree que estoy más segura en Hogwarts. Y le han estado dando unos horarios de trabajo horribles y no quiere que salga sola para ir a casa...- los ojos de Alexandra se llenaron de lagrimas. – ¡Y lo extraño tanto!-

La profesora abrió un cajón y sacó una caja de pañuelos de papel, y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente.

Las tres chicas la observaban apenadas.

-No es justo.- dijo Pansy indignada. –Ustedes dos se aman tanto... finalmente se casaron y ahora deben estar separados.-

-Todo saldrá bien.- dijo Alex tratando de contenerse y agrego tratando de sonar casual. –Y estoy segura que deben tener clases a las cuales asistir.- y agregó forzando una sonrisa. –Estaré bien, ahora daré clases y les aseguro que no tienen de que preocuparse. Lamento que me tuvieran que ver así... no sé qué me pasa.-

Susan no parecía muy convencida. La profesora Black era una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocía. Y no parecía estar nada bien.

Ninguna de las tres chicas se movió de donde estaba.

–Aguarden aquí.- dijo Pansy. Sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

La prefecta de Gryffindor desapareció por la puerta y regreso unos minutos después seguida por la profesora McGonagall.

-Gracias señorita Parkinson.- dijo la profesora de Transformaciones. –Recuerde entregarle este permiso a la profesora Umbridge.- y agregó a dirigiéndose a las chicas de Hufflepuff. –Yo me encargo a partir de ahora chicas. Gracias por todo.-

Susie y Hannah se retiraron. La pelirroja de Hufflepuff se sentía muy apenada por su profesora. Sabía que no se merecía sufrir tanto. Tomó nota mental de hacerle prometer a Hannah y a Pansy que no dijeran nada. No necesitaba que aparte se corriera el chisme de que lloraba entre horas.

-No puedo creer que haya dado semejante espectáculo.- dijo Alex entre lágrimas.

Minerva McGonagall sonrió levemente y tomo suavemente su mano. No podía evitar sentirse apenada por su colega, sabía que no le resultaba fácil estar lejos de Sirius Black. Su humor había cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas.

-Eres un ser humano Alexandra.- dijo Minerva. –Y no darás tus clases de la tarde. Iremos a ver a Madame Pomfrey.-

-No creo que sea necesario.- dijo Alexandra deseando no dar más problemas. –Además es una clase importante...-

-No tienes ninguna clase porque oficialmente la he cancelado.- dijo Minerva tranquilamente. –Y cancelare todas tus clases hasta que vayas a ver a Madame Pomfrey.-

-Está bien...- dijo la profesora Black sabiendo que la vicedirectora pensaba cumplir con su palabra.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la enfermería. Alex llevó su caja de pañuelos, algo le decía que la necesitaría.

-Se te ve algo pálida Alexandra.- dijo Madame Pomfrey ni bien la vio.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta de la enfermería y las tres mujeres se dirigieron a la parte de atrás para tener algo más de privacidad. La profesora Rydberg se sentó en la camilla y se quitó los anteojos.

La enfermera comenzó a realizar una serie de encantamientos y parecía interesada por los resultados que daba su varita.

-¿Te has sentido algo cansada últimamente?- preguntó la enfermera mientras continuaba agitando su varita..

-Bastante.- respondió Alex. –Han sido semanas difíciles, pero no creo que no sea nada que no se solucione con un poco de descanso.-

La profesora McGonagall la observó de una manera que la hizo sentir como si tuviera dieciséis años otra vez, y le habían pedido que hiciera silencio. La profesora Black cerró la boca y apretó sus ojos intentando contener unas nuevas lágrimas.

La expresión de la profesora McGonagall se relajó y paso su mano por sobre los hombros de su colega.

-¿Has sentido mareos? ¿Nauseas?- preguntó la enfermera.

-Algunos...- dijo Alex. –No me han estado sentando muy bien las apariciones, y creo que tengo algo en el estomago.-

-Y me imagino que has estado tan ocupada que no le has prestado atención a todos estos síntomas.- dijo la enfermera pareciendo entretenida.

Alex frunció el ceño sin entender bien lo que estaba diciendo.

-Muy bien.- dijo la enfermera finalmente con una gran sonrisa. –Felicitaciones señora Black, está embarazada.-

Alex escuchó las palabras de la enfermera sin poder creerlo. Pero era lógico, nauseas, cansancio, cambios de humor, además que recordaba no haberse cuidado un par de veces y que recién ahora se percataba de que tenía un retraso... un importante retraso.

El rostro de la profesora McGonagall se ilumino al escuchar las palabras de la enfermera.

-Un bebé...- dijo la vicedirectora. –Eso es una bendición.-

-Voy a tener un bebé.- dijo Alex sonriendo y sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad. –Voy a ser mamá.-

No había discutido con Sirius cuando tendrían niños. Alex sabía que con treinta y cinco años no podía demorarse demasiado.

-Es la primera vez que doy está noticia en este colegio y alguien se pone alegre.- dijo riendo la enfermera.

Alex no pudo evitar reír de felicidad. No se sentía más cansada y las nauseas le parecían una feliz circunstancia. Ella y Sirius iban a ser padres.

ooOooOoo

¡Hola a Todos!

Si, lo sé demoré un poco. Pero acá les dejo un nuevo cap con bastantes novedades. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Fue un cap más complicado de lo que creía pero al final salió.

Ahora si me despido.

Saluditos

Salva.


	60. Decretos Educacionales

Capitulo 60:

Sirius Black atravesó las puertas de madera de la enfermería con toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas. Sabía que algo estaba mal con Alex, la había visto decaída ese fin de semana. Pero le había dicho que solo estaba cansada, debía haber insistido en que fuera a San Mungo.

Como un estúpido había dejado a la profesora McGonagall hablando en la chimenea de Grimmauld Place y se había desaparecido antes de que pudiera decirle que era lo que le sucedía a su esposa. Se la veía calmada, pero también se necesitaba calma para decir una mala noticia. Si fuera algo grave él... no sabría que hacer. Habían sido tan felices en estos meses a pesar de todo.

El auror camino nerviosamente hacía la parte de atrás de la enfermería sintiendo que sus piernas se aflojaban a cada paso. La línea de camas vacías, iluminadas por la tenue luz de esa tarde nublada le daba nauseas. Finalmente vio a su mujer detrás de un biombo. Estaba sentada en una cama. Se la veía algo pálida, pero su rostro se iluminó al verlo.

-Alex... amor. ¿Estás bien?- dijo el auror mientras se acercaba a ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y observó sus ojos azules.

Su voz temblaba, y los pocos instantes que demoró la mujer en responder fueron una eternidad.

-Estoy bien, Sirius.- dijo Alex y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más su esposo lo atrapó en un gran abrazo.

-Cuando la profesora McGonagall me llamó...- comenzó a decir Sirius respirando aliviado.

-Debería haber esperado a escuchar lo que tenía que decir señor Black.- dijo la profesora de transformaciones observándolo seriamente.

Recién en ese momento Sirius se percato de la presencia de que su antigua profesora y la enfermera, junto a la cama.

-Iba a decirle que su condición no representaba ningún peligro.- agregó la profesora con tranquilidad. –Pero no quería dar detalles por los motivos que todos conocemos y porque me parece mejor que sea Alex la que te diga que es lo que ocurre.-

El auror volvió sus ojos grises a los azules de su esposa, intrigado. Alex sonreía, sus mejillas parecían haber recuperado algo de color y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-Lo que ocurre, Sirius. Es que estoy esperando un bebé.- dijo la profesora de Runas mientras observaba a su marido sin querer perderse la reacción del hombre. Una parte de ella estaba algo preocupada de cualquier manera.

Sirius Black observó a su esposa mientras las palabras resonaban todavía en sus oídos.

-¿Un bebé?- dijo mientras sentía como una felicidad que no creía posible crecía dentro de él. -¿Mío? ¿Nuestro?-

-Por supuesto tonto.- dijo Alex riendo.

-¡Vamos a tener un bebé!- dijo Sirius para besar a su esposa y finalmente abrazarla.

Detrás de ellos Minerva McGonagall sacó un pañuelo y se enjugó discretamente unas lágrimas.

-Pero ¿tú estás bien?- dijo Sirius seriamente tenía que haber alguna razón para que su esposa estuviera en la enfermería.

-Solo lo normal...- dijo Alex con tranquilidad. –Algo de nauseas y cansancio. Pero Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que pasaran en unas semanas.-

-Recuerda que oficialmente no soy una sanadora.- dijo la enfermera seriamente. –Debes ir a San Mungo donde se ocuparan de ti como corresponde.-

-Iremos ahora mismo.- dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sirius. Siéntate.- dijo Alex firmemente. El auror volvió a sentarse y su esposa continuó hablando. –A pesar de lo que diga Madame Pomfrey, sé que es más que competente y puedo confiar en ella unos días más.-

-Tienes plazo hasta el viernes niña.- dijo la enfermera en tono que no deja opciones, y agregó volviéndose a Sirius. -Y espero que se lo hagas cumplir.-

El auror asintió y tomó las manos de su esposa.

-Bien.- dijo la enfermera. –La profesora McGonagall y yo estaremos en mi oficina.-

Las dos mujeres se retiraron y dejaron a la pareja para que pudieran conversar a solas con más tranquilidad.

-Oh Sirius...- dijo la profesora sin poder contener unas lágrimas. –Sé que es un momento terrible...-

-Es el momento perfecto.- dijo Sirius firmemente presionando suavemente sus manos. –Nunca dejamos que las circunstancias dicten nuestras vidas, y no lo harán con nuestro hijo.-

Alex observó a su marido y los pensamientos que pesaban en su mente se esfumaron.

La mujer colocó su mano sobre su vientre. Una vida estaba creciendo dentro de ella todavía no se notaba, pero estaba allí. Y en un par de meses sería visible. Alex no pudo evitar imaginándose preparando una habitación en Grimmauld Place, junto a Sirius. Con una cuna y las paredes pintadas de colores suaves. ¿Deberían pintar de celeste o de rosa?

-Me pregunto si será niña o niño.- dijo Alex sin poder evitarlo. –Es un poco temprano para saberlo aun...-

-Mientras tengamos un bebé sano...- dijo Sirius antes de besar a su esposa. –No me importa si es niño o niña.-

El rostro de Alex brillo de felicidad.

-Si es una niña será bella e inteligente como su madre.- dijo Sirius con seguridad, y agregó pareciendo algo preocupado. –Aunque no sé si me sentiré muy tranquilo dejándola cerca de los jóvenes aprovechadores de Hogwarts. Créeme, sé como piensas esas sabandijas. ¿Qué opinas de educarla en casa?-

-¡Sirius!- dijo Alex divertida y enternecida por la actitud de su esposo. –Estoy segura que podrá defenderse más que bien de los "jóvenes aprovechadores".-

El último de los Black no parecía muy convencido de querer arriesgarse. Había algunos que eran muy convincentes. Que podían hacer que hasta las chicas más centradas e inteligentes perdieran la cabeza. Lo sabía porque él había sido uno de los peores.

-Y si tenemos un hijo.- continuó Alex. –Estoy segura que será guapo y audaz como el padre.-

-Y podrá tenerle un ojo echado a su hermana.- completo Sirius sonando interesado con la idea.

Alex lanzó una carcajada y besó a su marido.

La visita de Sirius pasó completamente desapercibida en Hogwarts. Afortunadamente Umbridge se encontraba dando clases y Sirius se retiro antes de que siquiera pudiera verlo. La profesora McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey se encargaron de que no quedaran registros de que la profesora había estado en la enfermería o que había faltado a algunas de sus clases.

A la mañana siguiente Ron y John descendían lentamente las escaleras rumbo al gran comedor para desayunar. El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el cabello intentado acomodarlo un poco. Todavía tenía algo de sueño, pero no era nada que una buena comida no solucionara. Después de descender unos tres pisos las escaleras cambiaron de lugar y los dos chicos esperaron a que volvieran a estar en posición.

-Fue una reunión interesante.- dijo John lanzando un bostezo. –Ya sabes, la del otro día.-

No habían hablado demasiado del asunto del Ejercito Dumbledore desde la salida a Hogsmeade. Pero Ron estaba seguro de que Susan y Hermione estaban planeando algo interesante.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar recordar el regreso de Hogsmeade junto a Hermione, fue agradable y estaban volviendo a ser amigos.

-Si fue interesante...- dijo Ron algo ausente mientras sonreía levemente.

-Y tú regresaste solo con Hermione, me imagino que tuvieron tiempo para charlar un poco.- dijo el hermano de Harry.

-Sí. La pasamos bastante bien.- respondió Ron sintiéndose feliz con el recuerdo.

-Había unas cuantas chicas lindas en la reunión.- dijo John sobre el ruido de las escaleras regresando a ellos.

Ron observó al hermano de Harry.

-¿Sigues pensando en Susan?- preguntó Ron intentando no sonar preocupado.

-No de la manera que crees.- dijo John lanzando un suspiro y agregó con seguridad. –Lo supere. De verdad.-

Ron sabía que el amor era un tema complicado. Ginny nunca había renunciado a Harry, Hermione tampoco había renunciado a él. Pero Susie veía a John solo como un amigo.

-Creo que los peores recuerdos son los de las mejores chicas.- dijo John y agregó al cabo de unos segundos con una media sonrisa. –Lo que quería decir es que hay un montón de chicas lindas en Hogwarts.-

El pelirrojo tenía una idea de por dónde iba el razonamiento de John.

-¿Pansy?- dijo Ron levantando una ceja.

Sin duda la chica era linda y no tenía nada que ver con la que había conocido en su mundo.

-Pansy es genial.- dijo John. –Pero realmente la aprecio como amiga, aunque este algo molesta conmigo desde que rompí con Lavender. Además, no haría tonterías con ella. Me importa, de verdad.-

Ron sabía que John había sacado bastantes cosas de James Potter. Ya era bastante aficionado a las bromas, pero parecía tener un bastante más de conciencia de la que había tenido su padre a su edad. Otra característica de James era que tenía bastante llegada entre la población femenina de Hogwarts. Pero, si no quería meterse con chicas que importaran era porque no iba a hacer nada demasiado bueno.

-¿No estarás pensando en meterte con alguna chica de la reunión?- dijo Ron algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, se que le tienes el ojo echado a Hermione.- dijo John. –Y Neville está bastante bien con Hannah, solo necesitan un empujoncito más.-

-No me refiero a eso.- dijo Ron. –Saliste con Lavender, ya nos costó bastante que viniera a la reunión. Si te metes con alguna chica del grupo y le rompes el corazón perderemos a alguien que cree en nosotros... y a sus amigas. Sabes que no hay muchas de esas personas por ahí.-

John lanzó un chasquido con la lengua y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón.- dijo el hermano de Harry. –Pero el resto de las chicas de Hogwarts están disponibles, tengo una fama lamentable, soy casi un criminal y jugador de Quidditch. Eso atrae a las chicas.-

-Te tienes confianza ¿No es así?- dijo Ron levantando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo John como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. –La confianza es todo con las chicas.- en ese momento la mirada de John se desvió hacia un costado una chica de castaña de Ravenclaw que caminaba pocos pasos delante de ellos junto a dos amigas. –Solo hay que intentarlo.-

Antes de Ron pudiera agregar algo John apuró sus pasos y se acercó a donde estaban las tres chicas caminando. Cuando estuvo casi junto a ellas aminoró la marcha.

-Hola Carol.- dijo con una sonrisa a la chica que estaba a su derecha y agregó observando a las otras dos. -Jane... Helen...-

-Hola ¿John?- dijo la chica algo extrañada.

-Te vi en Hogsmeade los otros días.- dijo el chico con seguridad.

-¿De verdad?- dijo la chica no pareciendo muy confiada.

-Sí. Fui con Fred y George Weasley a atender unos...- y agregó tras una pausa. -asuntos. Nada demasiado importante, ya sabes.-

La chica parecía un poco intrigada.

-Puedo imaginarme... que asuntos.- dijo tratando de mantener algo de cautela.

-Parece que me has atrapado.- dijo John con una sonrisa infame. –Las bromas son una de mis pasiones. Aunque tienen menos glamour de lo que parece, no es agradable que te estalle un caldero y que tu nariz se transforme en una trompa de elefante.-

La chica esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario del chico.

-Deberías hacer menos bromas.- dijo Carol. –Y estudiar más ¿Sabes?-

-Aunque parezca mentira, te aseguro son muy educativas...- dijo John sonando resignado como quien aprende de los dolorosos errores. Pero, al mismo tiempo, algo hacía suponer que se entretenía bastante con los resultados.

La chica de Ravenclaw rio divertida con el comentario del chico y parecía más confiada. Las dos amigas observaban la escena sin perderse una sola palabra.

-No te preocupes, no te pediré que me ayudes con pociones.- dijo John antes de que pudiera responder. –Aunque algo me dice que debes ser buena.-

-¿Porque soy de Ravenclaw?- dijo la chica intrigada.

Los dos caminaron un par de pasos alejándose de las amigas de la chica.

-Solo es una corazonada.- dijo John tranquilamente. –Además, me gusta aprender de mis errores y... Las explosiones son bastante divertidas.-

La chica sonrió nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, ahora estaba bastante interesada en la conversación que mantenía con John Potter.

-No puedes decir eso en serio.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Claro que no.- dijo John sonriendo nuevamente mientras pasaba una mano por su ensortijado cabello. –Pero si sonríes así de solo imaginarlo, creo que lo intentare de verdad.-

La chica del cabello castaño sonrió y se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Entonces, Carol...- dijo John como si no se percatara de la reacción. -¿Qué hacías en Hogsmeade con las chicas?-

-Oh ya sabes, John...- dijo la chica retorciendo un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. –Solo fuimos a comprar unas plumas y algunos dulces.-

-Me gustan los dulces, tengo un montón de ranas de chocolate.- dijo John. –No se comerán solas.- y agregó inmediatamente con confianza. –Te diré un cosa. Si me ayudas con algo de pociones, no tendré problemas en desprenderme de unas cuantas.-

La chica sonrió e inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado levantando ligeramente su hombro.

-No lo sé...- dijo conteniendo una sonrisa y acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¡Vamos!- dijo John como si fuera el mejor plan del mundo. –Podemos ir junto al lago el sábado a la tarde. Veremos al calamar gigante devorar a un alumno de primer año, será divertido.-

Carol lanzó una carcajada al escuchar el último comentario.

-Suena como un buen plan.- dijo la chica observando a John con sus ojos verdes pareciendo realmente interesada.

-Claro que lo es.- dijo John y agregó mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre el oído de la chica. –Suena mucho más tentador pasar el rato contigo que con Fred y George.- Carol se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello. El chico se incorporó y agregó lanzando un suspiro. –Solo no se los digas, los dos tienen sus sentimientos a pesar de que no lo demuestren muy seguido, no me gustaría que se sientan heridos.-

La chica de Ravenclaw rió una vez más.

-Entonces. ¿Qué dices?- preguntó John mirándola con sus ojos castaños entrecerrados y una media sonrisa.

-Me encantaría ir al lago contigo el sábado.- dijo la chica finalmente sonando algo tímida pero pareciendo muy emocionada con la propuesta del hermano de Harry.

John sonrió pareciendo satisfecho con la respuesta.

-¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos el sábado a las dos, en el gran comedor?- preguntó John.

-Suena fantastico.- dijo la chica sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Perfecto.- dijo el hermano de Harry metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y agregó con una sonrisa. –Nos vemos Carol...-

-Nos vemos John.- dijo suavemente la chica sonriendo.

Dio unos pasos hacia sus amigas, dándole una última mirada al hermano de Harry. Para dirigirse al comedor entre cuchicheos, preguntas y risas contenidas.

John las observó mientras caminaban por el corredor, lanzo un suspiro y volvió su mirada a Ron.

-De eso estaba hablando.- dijo el hermano de Harry.

Ron observó al hermano de Harry un par de segundos, volvió su mirada al frente sin decir una sola palabra y continuaron caminado. Debía reconocerle que tenía sus recursos, la chica no parecía no estaba nada interesada y cinco minutos después parecía que haber hablado con John Potter era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. James Potter podía estar orgulloso, el fruto no había caído demasiado lejos del árbol. Solo esperaba que no hiciera lo mismo con las chicas del Club de Duelo. Además, el era un padre... o lo sería. Si algún idiota le hablara así a Rosie lo mataría.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor Ron vio que Susan, Hermione, Harry y Ginny estaban fuera conversando.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran.- dijo Hermione, en su mano tenía un ejemplar del profeta. La que sería su futura esposa no parecía estar muy contenta.

-Déjame adivinar más malas noticias.- dijo Ron.

Para toda respuesta Hermione le entregó el periódico. El pelirrojo lo abrió y pudo ver el título que esperaba en grandes letras:

_MINISTERIO BUSCA REFORMA EDUCACIONAL_

_DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOMBRADA PRIMERA GRAN INQUISIDORA_

Ron sostuvo el periódico en sus manos de modo que John pudiera leer. El resto de los chicos los observaban esperando que terminaran.

_-"...Nueva legislación..."-_ murmuró Ron. _–"...control sin precedentes sobre la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts."-_

El pelirrojo estaba seguro que el artículo no difería mucho del que había leído en su mundo de origen, pero con alivio notó que su hermano Percy no era el vocero del ministro.

_-...Umbridge éxito inmediato.-_ dijo Ron mientras leía. Susan negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba. _-Revolucionando totalmente la enseñanza de la Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras e informando al Ministerio sobre lo que realmente está pasando en Hogwarts.- _El pelirrojo continuó leyendo. _-El Inquisidor tendrá poderes para inspeccionar a sus compañeros educadores y asegurarse que estén satisfaciendo los requisitos. A la Profesora Umbridge se le ha ofrecido ocupar esta posición además de su propio cargo en la enseñanza, y estamos encantados de decir que ha aceptado."-_

-Por supuesto que ha aceptado.- dijo Susan molesta. –Si para eso mismo la han mandado aquí.-

-Seguramente quiere sacar a unos cuantos profesores.- dijo Ginny. –Demostrar que Dumbledore cometió un error al tomarlos...-

-Y así sacar a Dumbledore.- completó Harry.

-Nada que no pudiera esperarse.- dijo Ron tranquilamente mientras le devolvía el diario a Hermione. –No se iban a conformar solo con asegurarse que no aprendamos nada de defensa.-

-Esas... personas.- dijo Hermione apretando sus puños y conteniéndose de decir algo más fuerte. –Van a conseguir que nos maten a todos. Deberían estar luchando contra Voldemort en lugar de hacer esto.-

La castaña estaba muy molesta. No podía creer que el ministro estuviera tan cegado por su ambición de poder.

- Herms... todo saldrá bien.- dijo Ron con un tono suave que tranquilizo a Hermione.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos pero disfrutando mucho de que Ron quisiera que se sintiera segura.

-Nada que se haya metido en nuestro paso ha podido detenernos.- dijo Ron sonriendo. –Ni Umbridge ni el ministro saben que es lo que les espera.-

Hermione formo una sonrisa con sus labios pareciendo satisfecha con la respuesta. Era verdad, aunque debía reconocer que se sentía mucho mejor por saber que Ron estaba con ella. Era uno de los mejores duelistas que conocía, aunque a veces le molestaba lo arriesgado que podía llegar a ser.

-Por eso mismo los propuse para el club.- dijo John observándolos. –El ministro no tiene idea de con quien se ha metido.-

Los seis reanudaron la marcha hacia el gran comedor.

-Y no quiero solo quiero ver cuando Umbridge intente meterse con McGonagall.- dijo John pareciendo imaginar la escena. –Cara de sapo no sabe lo que le espera.-

Susan por su parte estaba algo preocupada por la profesora Black. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero en la última clase no se la veía nada bien. E incluso había llorado cuando les contó lo que sucedía. Pansy y Hannah habían prometido no decir nada, y estaba segura que podía confiar en ellas. Por su parte, no pensaba abrir la boca. Solo esperaba que Umbridge no fuera dura con ella durante su inspección, o si lo hacía que fuera con ella en el aula. No le importaba ganarse unas detenciones o que la obligara a escribir con una pluma de sangre. Esa maldita y sus secuaces del ministerio habían conseguido que Sirius y Alex no se vieran. No permitiría que se lo refregaran por la cara.

Después del desayuno Ron, junto con el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Ya todos se habían enterado de que la profesora Umbridge estaría realizando inspecciones al resto de sus colegas.

-Trelawney estará en problemas.- pronostico Neville mientras caminaban por uno de los corredores.

Ron no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sabía que sería la primera en caer cuando Umbridge la inspeccionara.

-Lavender me ha dicho...- comenzó a decir Pansy, pero negó con su cabeza antes de continuar hablando. –En realidad creo que le tiene demasiada fe a esa mujer. La adivinación no es una disciplina muy exacta. Solo no le digan que dije eso.-

-Creo que Trelawney tiene más capacidad de la que muchos creen.- dijo John sombríamente. –Aunque casi todas sus predicciones son un desastre. Ni siquiera vio venir que rompería con Lavender.-

Ron recordaba que la profesora también había hecho su profecía respecto a Pettigrew en este mundo también.

-Recuerdas que es mi amiga John.- dijo Pansy observando seriamente a John con sus ojos azules. Evidentemente su lealtad estaba con Lavender.

-Vamos Pansy.- dijo John observando a la chica. –Sabes que no estaba funcionando y que no fui malo con ella.-

Los ojos del chico parecían pedir que le diera otra oportunidad.

-Esa mirada no funciona conmigo, John.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Pansy consideraba a John su amigo. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera estar molesta con él por ilusionar a su amiga. Ella y Parvati habían pasado horas junto a una llorosa Lavender. Y sabía que las cosas no estaban funcionando entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron al aula de transformaciones se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de ver a Dolores Umbridge sentada en la parte de atrás del aula. Sus cortas piernas apenas tocaban el suelo y tenía en sus manos un anotador.

-Creo que nunca más vestiré algo rosa.- murmuró Pansy mientras se sentaba junto a Ron.

Ni bien terminaron de colocar sus pergaminos, plumas tinteros y varitas en sus pupitres la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

La profesora McGonagall entró sin parecer notar la extraña mancha rosada que resaltaba contra la pared de roca.

-Esto es lo que haremos.- dijo la profesora de transformaciones. Inmediatamente todos quedaron en silencio, sabían que no convenía hacer enojar a su jefa de casa. –Señor Finnigan entregue las tareas corregidas por favor; señorita Parkinson si es tan amable tome esta caja y entréguele un ratón a cada alumno...-

La compañera de banco de Ron se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a entregar los ratones a cada uno de los chicos de Gryffindor.

-Hem... hem.- se escucho decir a Umbridge desde atrás, utilizando la tos que Ron había llegado a detestar. Pero el pelirrojo solo se relajo en su lugar y se dedico a observar.

La profesora McGonagall ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Muy bien escuchen todos.- dijo McGonagall una vez que todos tuvieron su ratón. –La mayoría de ustedes ha tenido éxito desvaneciendo caracoles, incluso quienes dejaron algo de caparazón han captado el punto esencial del hechizo. En la clase de hoy...

-Hem, Hem...- repitió Umbridge algo más fuerte. Esta vez la profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia la mujer.

-¿Si?- dijo escuetamente la jefa de casa de Gryffindor observando severamente a la mujer.

-Solamente me estaba preguntado,- dijo Umbridge sin inmutarse. -Si había recibido mi nota comunicándole la fecha y la hora de su inspec...-

-Obviamente la recibí, o habría preguntado qué estaba haciendo en mi clase.- la interrumpió McGonagall antes de darle la espalda con firmeza. La mayoría estaban muy complacidos con la actitud de la profesora.

-Sabía que la profesora McGonagall no me decepcionaría.- susurró Pansy a Ron.

- Como estaba diciendo, hoy practicaremos algo más difícil, desapareceremos un ratón. Ahora, el hechizo desvanecedor es más difícil en vertebrados...-

-Hem, hem.- dijo interrumpiendo nuevamente a la jefa de casa de Gryffindor.

-¿Me pregunto- dijo la Profesora McGonagall, con una helada voz de furia, girando nuevamente hacia la Profesora Umbridge- como pretende tener una idea de mi manera de enseñar si me sigue interrumpiendo? Como podrá darse cuenta, generalmente no permito que la gente hable mientras yo lo hago.-

Umbridge se veía como si McGonagall la hubiera abofeteado en la cara. No habló, solo comenzó a garabatear furiosamente en su anotador.

-Eso le sacó la toz.- susurró Ron a su compañera.

Umbridge permaneció sentada en su sitió observando la clase. Seguramente tenía intenciones de controlar un poco más cerca a la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Pero seguramente temía que no se lo permitiera. Finalmente la profesora McGonagall les indico que podían guardas sus cosas.

Ron comenzó a guardar sus cosas y vio que Umbridge se acercaba al escritorio de su profesora de Transformaciones. Y no era el único que lo había notado. John y Pansy cruzaron miradas con el pelirrojo mientras se demoraban un poco más de lo necesario en salir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enseñando en Hogwarts?-preguntó la Profesora Umbridge.

-Treinta y nueve años este diciembre-contestó McGonagall bruscamente, cerrando su bolso. Algo le decía a Ron que le estaba diciendo que no tenía autoridad para juzgarla.

La Profesora Umbridge tomó nota de lo dicho.

-Muy bien.- Comentó tranquilamente- Recibirá los resultados de su inspección en diez días.

-No puedo esperar-declaró McGonagall, con voz fría e indiferente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con grandes pasos.

John, Pansy y Ron se apresuraron a salir del aula. Sintiéndose bastante satisfechos con la actitud de su profesora.

-¡Después me dice que no la enfrente!- dijo John. –De cualquier manera eso fue digno de verse.-

-McGonagall es genial.- dijo Pansy sonando muy satisfecha.

Los días pasaron y el fin de semana llegó nuevamente a Hogwarts.

El sábado por la mañana Ron demoró en despertarse. Aunque no demasiado, ya que eso significaba perderse el desayuno. Finalmente abrió sus ojos, la luz blanquecina de la mañana entraba por las ventanas de la habitación. El día parecía ser bastante agradable.

-Así que tienes una cita.- escucho decir a Seamus pareciendo interesado.

-No la llamaría así.- escucho responder a John. –Le dije a Carol que necesitaba ayuda con pociones.-

Ron descorrió las cortinas y vio a sus cuatro compañeros de cuarto sentados. Todavía estaban en pijama, tenían los ojos entrecerrados y evidentemente habían despertado pocos minutos atrás.

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas ayuda con pociones?- dijo Neville intrigado. –Que Snape no quiera aprobarte no significa que seas malo.-

-Es solo una excusa Nev.- dijo John. –Le dije que no tenía problemas... pero se entendió que quería aprender algo más de ella.-

-Ya me imagino que quieres aprender más de ella.- dijo Seamus.

Ron había notado que el irlandés había parecía haber olvidado sus recelos con el niño que vivió. De cualquier manera, estaba manejando mejor la situación que Harry. Su amigo había estado bastante irascible en esos días.

-¿Carol?- dijo Dean.

-Carol Sanders, Ravenclaw.- dijo John.

Ron debía admitir que sentía cierto respeto por su compañero. Se acercó a una chica, con dos amigas, y consiguió una cita. Y no había que olvidar que la chica en cuestión no estaba para nada interesada en él.

Después de desayunar Ron se reunió con Harry, Hermione y Susan. Los cuatro se sentaron en un banco en los jardines. Estaba algo fresco pero sabían que a medida que pasara el tiempo se haría más difícil conseguir algo de sol y la temperatura los obligaría a permanecer dentro. Los cuatro encontraron un lugar bastante apropiado en uno de los bancos de piedra que estaba a pocos metros de una de las entradas de Hogwarts.

-Bueno sé que deberíamos estar estudiando para nuestros OWLs.- dijo Hermione mientras alisaba los pliegues de su falda. –Pero tenemos que encontrar un lugar para reinstalar al club de duelo.-

Una brisa agitó las hojas secas que se habían acumulado en estos días. A lo lejos podían ver a unos alumnos de primer año correteando por el borde del lago.

-Lo he estado pensando.- dijo Harry pasándose una mano por su cabello. –Pero no se me ocurre ningún lugar donde podamos meter tantas personas. Estuvimos hablando con Ginny y el único lugar apropiado es el aula del club de duelo.-

-Que está cerrada.- dijo Susan mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo. –Ya lo controlé. Y Umbridge seguramente está controlando si alguien se acerca.-

-No puede estar en todos lados.- dijo Harry. –Además deberíamos recuperar las cosas del Club.-

-Es verdad. Tienen valor sentimental.- dijo Susan algo apenada. –Pobre Hauser, debe estar juntando polvo sin que nadie lo ataque.-

Hauser era el apodo que Sirius le había puesto al muñeco con el cual practicaban hechizos de desarme.

-Debemos encontrar un lugar para meter a todas esas personas y todas esas cosas.- dijo Ron. –Y olvídense de recuperar el aula del Club de Duelo.-

Ron sabía que Harry había conseguido la sala de los requerimientos gracias a Dobby. Pero no parecía que aquí pudiera pasarles esa información otra vez. En su mundo, Harry había encontrado a Dobby en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando estaba limpiando él solo. Eso era porque el resto de los elfos no querían limpiar mientras Hermione dejara escondidos gorros y medias por todos lados.

Ahora Hermione estaba en Ravenclaw y si bien no le gustaban las condiciones de vida de los elfos no estaba haciendo gorros, o al menos no les había dicho que los estuviera haciendo. Harry, solo había encontrado a Dobby porque tenía demasiado trabajo y se había quedado en la sala común hasta tarde. Los elfos normalmente no dejaban verse por ahí mientras realizaban sus actividades.

El frío viento agitó nuevamente algunas hojas y consiguió que Susan tiritara levemente. Justo en ese momento Ron notó una mirada sobre. Se volvió a la derecha y encontró los ojos castaños de Hermione observándolo intrigado.

-Pareces tener una idea Ron.- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw. -¿En qué estás pensando?-

-Oh...- dijo Ron. –En nada. Solo es una idea.- Harry y Susan volvieron sus miradas a su amigo. –Creo que debemos preguntarle a Dobby, el debe conocer el castillo bastante bien.-

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Susan entusiasmada con la idea. –Está trabajando en las cocinas. A veces Justin y yo hemos ido a pedir algo de comida para hacer un picnic, lo hemos visto allí.-

-Entonces, iremos a las cocinas.- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

Hermione, Susan y Ron se levantaron y siguieron a su amigo al unísono. Los cuatro regresaron al castillo y anduvieron por los corredores en completo silencio. Finalmente después de unos minutos llegaron a las cocinas.

Ni bien entraron vieron a un gran número de elfos yendo de aquí para allá cargando pilas de platos, bandejas, costales de harina, verduras para preparar y, en general, organizando la próxima comida.

Los labios de Hermione se transformaron en una delgada línea de desaprobación.

-Esclavitud.- sentencio la chica de Ravenclaw indignada. –Y del peor tipo, no saben siquiera lo que es la libertad y creen que están mejor así, sometidos. Viviendo en una retorcida ilusión. Y todos somos cómplices de este comportamiento barbárico y atrasado.-

La chica de Hufflepuff hizo volvió su mirada a Hermione sintiéndose apenada, pero no tanto por los elfos.

-En realidad...- comenzó a decir Susan con tono cauteloso.

-Ni una palabra Susan Amelia Bones.- la cortó Hermione firmemente.

Pero antes de que Susan pudiera agregar algo más un elfo se acercó a donde estaban ellos. Era Dobby, el elfo que Harry había liberado. Ron todavía recordaba cómo había sufrido Harry por la muerte del elfo. Nunca lo había olvidado.

-¡Harry Potter, señor!- dijo el elfo observando al amigo de Harry con un gran respeto. –Y el señor Ron Weasley y las señoritas Hermione Granger y Susan Bones.-

-¡Nos recuerda!- susurró Susan sonriendo y dándole un suave codazo a su amiga de Ravenclaw.

-Por supuesto que las recuerdo, señoritas.- dijo Dobby. –Usted siempre es muy amable cuando viene a pedir comida con su novio. Además sé que son los grandes amigos de aventuras del señor Harry Potter.-

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. Ron sabía que si Ginny estuviera allí le hubiera dado un beso en su mejilla entretenida con la reacción del que sería su futuro marido.

-Me alegra ver que estás disfrutando de tu libertad.- dijo Hermione satisfecha. –Deberían tomar tu ejemplo el resto de los elfos.-

-No lo sé señorita Hermione Granger.- dijo Dobby observándola con sus grandes ojos. –No creo que sean tan extravagantes como Dobby. Winky, la elfina del señor Crouch no lo ha tomado nada bien. Esta bebiendo mucho...-

Los ojos del elfo se inclinaron hacía abajo con pena.

-Estoy segura que se dará cuenta de que es lo mejor que puede haberle pasado.- dijo Hermione convencida.

Ron sabía que los elfos pensaban de una forma diferente, demasiado diferente. Fallarle a su amo era traicionar la esencia de su ser. Dobby era un elfo atípico, Winky y casi la totalidad de los elfos que había visto, no lo eran.

-Estoy seguro que sí, señorita Hermione Granger.- dijo Dobby aunque no parecía muy convencido y agregó volviendo a Harry. –Como se encuentra su hermano, el Gran John Potter.-

-Bastante bien por suerte.- dijo Harry amablemente. –Debe estar por alguna parte planeando algo, no he visto mucho de él hoy.-

En ese momento llegó un elfo cargando una bandeja con sándwiches que ofreció a cada uno de los chicos. Hermione se rehusó amablemente. Harry y Susan tomaron uno cada uno mientras Ron tomo dos.

-Me alegro mucho.- dijo Dobby con una sonrisa genuina. –Por cierto que puedo hacer por ustedes jóvenes amos, preparar una canasta para un día de campo.-

Otro elfo apareció cargando copas con jugo de calabaza. Hermione nuevamente rehusó. Harry y Susan aceptaron amablemente una para acompañar su sándwich y Ron tomó dos para ya que casi se había terminado el primero de los sándwiches.

-Es un día muy bonito.- respondió Susan sonriendo amablemente. –Pero no vamos a hacer un día de campo. En realidad vinimos a preguntarte algo. Sabemos que los elfos conocen este castillo como la palma de su mano.-

-Solo así podemos cumplir con nuestras labores.- dijo Dobby solemnemente.

-Nos lo imaginamos.- dijo Susan y agregó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. –Entonces ¿conoces algún lugar donde podamos entrenar a cincuenta personas en magia defensiva sin que nadie se dé cuenta?-

Ron había dejado que sus amigos hicieran la conversación. Los tres habían avanzado mucho y ya casi no necesitaba manejar los hilos detrás de ellos- Se sentía terriblemente mal de hacerlo. Pero los tres eran más que capaces de resolver casi todo solos. Y ahora le costaba imaginar a Harry, Hermione y él sin la compañía de Susie.

-Especialmente los profesores.- dijo Harry.

-Especialmente Umbridge.- agregó Ron.

-La antigua aula del Club de Duelo del profesor Black no es una opción.- agregó Hermione.

-Entendemos si no quieres meterte en problemas.- Susan no quería que el elfo sufriera la ira de Umbridge por su culpa.

-¡Dobby conoce el lugar perfecto, señorita!- exclamó alegremente el elfo. Susan sonrió y el resto de los chicos también. -Dobby oyó la historia de los otros elfos domésticos cuando vino a Hogwarts, señorita. ¡Es conocido por nosotros como el "Cuarto que viene y va", señorita, o como el "Cuarto de los Requerimientos!"-

-¿Por qué lo llaman así?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos intrigado.

–Uno puede caminar delante del lugar donde está pero si no tiene una necesitad real jamás podrá encontrar la entrada.- dijo seriamente el elfo. -Pero cuando uno tiene necesidad de él aparece equipado con lo que la persona requiere. Dobby lo ha usado, señor.- confesó el elfo, bajando la voz, pareciendo culpable. -Cuando Winky ha estado muy ebria, Dobby la ha escondido en el Cuarto de los Requerimientos y ha encontrado allí los antídotos para la cerveza de mantequilla, y una buena cama tamaño elfo para colocarla encima mientras ella duerme señor.-

Ron levanto una ceja sorprendido. Sabía que era difícil embriagarse con cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Cuánto había tomado Winky? Pero no era la pregunta adecuada para ese momento.

-¿Cuántas personas saben sobre este lugar?- preguntó Hermione.

-Muy pocos lo han encontrado y ninguno ha sospechado de lo que es en realidad, señorita.- dijo el elfo.

-Suena perfecto.- dijo Susan. Ron podía ver que el lugar superaba sus expectativas. –Como llegamos allí.-

En ese momento un elfo apareció cargando una bandeja con mentas bañadas en chocolate. Esta vez Hermione acepto una y el resto de los chicos también.

-No es difícil de encontrar señorita.- susurró el elfo para que los demás elfos no lo escucharan. –Se encuentra en el séptimo piso frente al Tapiz de Barnabas el chiflado. Debe caminar una vez pensando en lo que necesita y una puerta aparecerá frente a usted.-

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan agradecieron al elfo por su ayuda. Dobby se emocionó un poco por lo sincero del, para él, innecesario gesto al punto que parecía dispuesto a soltar algunas lagrimas.

-Pobrecillo.- dijo Hermione apenada. –Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a que las personas lo traten con respeto.-

Los blancos escalones de mármol de las escaleras resonaban bajo los pasos de los cuatro chicos. No habían encontrado a muchas personas en su camino, solo algunos alumnos de primer año explorando el castillo. El resto de los estudiantes habían preferido salir a los jardines, ir a la biblioteca o permanecer en sus salas comunes. Aunque podían verse algunos grupos vagando por la escuela.

-Se lo ve bastante bien, de cualquier manera.- le recordó Susan a su amiga. –Es un elfo muy valiente.- la pelirroja pareció pensarlo mejor -Aunque un poco loco, sus intentos de salvar a John eran demasiado mortales...-

En ese momento llegaron al séptimo piso y comenzaron a caminar por uno de los corredores. A su izquierda la luz de la mañana ingresaba por los ventanales de Hogwarts.

-¿Creen que seamos buenos profesores?- Susan volvió su mirada a sus amigos pareciendo algo insegura. –Está bien que sabemos unas cuantas cosas... pero no somos Sirius.-

-Claro que seremos buenos.- dijo Ron con seguridad. –Harry se encargara de todo.-

-¿Yo?- el rostro de Harry perdió toda expresión.

-Claro que te ayudaremos colega.- dijo Ron lanzando una carcajada.

Hermione simplemente rodó sus ojos, acomodó un mechón de su cabello castaño y se cruzó de brazos antes de volver su mirada a Ron.

Ron extrañaba esas miradas de su esposa. Esa que le decían "No es algo para tomarse en broma, Ronald". Se veía bonita y el sol iluminaba su cabello y ojos castaños de una manera que la hacía muy agradable a los ojos.

La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa, se sonrojó ligeramente y volvió su mirada al frente. La forma en que Ron la había mirado la hacía sentir algo agradable en su estomago. Además se estaban llevando mejor, lo había notado cuando regresaron de Hogsmeade, y tenían un proyecto juntos. Bueno, en realidad Harry y Susie también estaban metidos en todo esto. Pero podía hacer un montón de cosas. Ron había dicho que quería ser auror y podía ayudarlo a encontrar algunos de los hechizos básicos.

-Barnabaz el chiflado.- dijo Susan atrayendo la atención de Hermione.

La chica volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor. En algún momento habían tomado otro corredor y no lo había notado. A su izquierda, a una buena cantidad de metros pudo ver el corredor que habían tomado antes. Ahora estaban en uno que solo tenía unos tragaluces en la parte superior.

-Dobby dijo que estaría por aquí.- dijo Hermione observando la pared frente al tapiz.

Sus ojos castaños examinaron la pared de piedra castaña que tenía frente a ella. No parecía posible que hubiera algo escondido allí. La magia tenía sus límites, pero sabía que había cosas completamente sorprendentes para ser descubiertas aún.

-Alguno de nosotros debe caminar delante de esta pared tres veces.- dijo el pelirrojo sin poder evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo. –Pensando en que es lo que necesita. No creo que sea una buena idea que caminemos los cuatro delante.-

-Puede aparecer algo que sea una mezcla de lo que los cuatro pensamos.- dedujo Susan mientras observaba la pared junto a Hermione.

-Yo lo hago.- dijo Harry seriamente.

Susan, Ron y Hermione dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás y permanecieron en completo silencio mientras Harry caminaba frente a la pared pareciendo muy concentrado.

Ni bien termino su tercera pasada. Una sección del muro comenzó a cambiar de color y de forma volviéndose más oscuro y formando una puerta de madera oscura que en nada se diferenciaba de las puertas que había en el resto del castillo.

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta observándola con intriga. A continuación volvió su mirada a hacía sus amigos y hacía ambos costados. El corredor estaba desierto y las voces de algunos alumnos se escuchaban a lo lejos pareciendo murmullos apagados.

-Todo está tranquilo en este piso.- dijo Susan mientras observaba s su mapa del merodeador atentamente. –Solo algunas personas abajo y otras arriba... ninguna de ellas Umbridge.-

-Bueno...- dijo Harry apoyando su mano sobre el picaporte. –Si no lo abrimos nunca sabremos que hay dentro.-

El chico del cabello oscuro giro su mano y la puerta se abrió con un suave crujido. Con paso cauteloso entro a la habitación seguido por sus tres amigos.

Ron debía reconocer que el lugar era amplio, bastante más de lo que lo había sido en su mundo. Aunque aquí había muchas más personas que entrenar. Sin embargo el aspecto general no era diferente a la sala que Harry había conjurado en su mundo. También estaba iluminado por antorchas, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes de madera que contenían innumerable cantidad de libros.

Los ojos de Hermione rápidamente se dirigieron a los libros y se acercó a uno de los estantes pareciendo muy emocionada.

-¡Miren estos libros!- dijo Hermione abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo. –"Compendio de maldiciones comunes y acciones contraataque" "Engañando a las Artes Oscuras" "Hechizo de de autodefensa"- la chica se volvió en redondo muy rápido dándole un poco de vuelo a su falda. –Tenemos un montón de libros, muchos de ellos están en la biblioteca pero no creo que estén mucho más con Umbridge.-

-No mucho más...- dijo Harry.

-Tenemos almohadones para que nadie se haga daño si lo golpea una maldición.- dijo Ron.

Grandes almohadones forrados en seda estaban desparramados por el suelo. Los cuatro continuaron caminando y en la parte de atrás había un estante con instrumentos para detectar enemigos como chivatoscopios, sensores de lo oculto y reflectores de enemigos. Ron sabía por experiencia propia que no eran demasiado eficaces por si solos.

-Esto esta genial.- dijo Susan sonriendo mientras levantaba su mirada para observar el techo abovedado. –Solo le faltaría un poco de luz natural... y unos baños sino sería muy incomodo.-

Inmediatamente las rocas de la parte superior comenzaron a correrse para formar unas angostas ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol de la mañana. A su derecha aparecieron un par de puertas bastante más pequeñas, una decía "Chicas" y la otra "Chicos".

Ron recordaba decir a Neville que solo habían tenido baños decentes durante su séptimo año cuando habían empezado a esconderse algunas de las chicas en la sala de los requerimientos.

-Esto. Es. ¡Espectacular!- dijo Susan como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Inmediatamente la chica abrió la puerta del baño de las chicas. Era bastante confortable con sanitarios con puertas de madera tallada y pintadas de color blanco piletas de mármol, jabones, flores en jarrones y blancas toallas apiladas sobre un estante.

Ron abrió la puerta del otro baño. Se veía un línea de urinales descuidados algunas piletas rotas, agua cayendo de un retrete, puertas de un desagradable color verde y algo descascaradas. Otro de los detalles eran unos grafitis sobre una pared de cemento que decían "Gaz hestubo aqi"... "Arpías zorras, Puddlemere por siempre."... "Derry Libre" y otros más que Ron no se preocupó por mirar.

-Creo que hay mejores baños en Kings Cross.- dijo Ron dando un par de pasos atrás. –Nunca vi un baño así en mi vida... y no quiero ver que imaginaste que puede haber en el retrete que está tapado.-

-Pensé que se sentirían bien en un ambiente... ¿masculino?- dijo Susan conteniendo una sonrisa.

Ron se concentró y un nuevo baño apareció frente a sus ojos. Pulcro pero sin demasiados detalles.

-En realidad...- dijo Ron rascándose la nuca. –Tengo entendido que los baños de mujeres son peores... sin ánimo de ofender.-

Ron recordaba sus años de auror, mucho tiempo atrás. Había registrado lugares mágicos y muggles. Los baños de mujeres no eran su lugar preferido para registrar.

-Ya me lo imagino, van a tener lugar para hablar sobre otras chicas que no están presentes.- dijo Harry riendo.

Susan rodó sus ojos y negó con su cabeza. Pero no se tomo enserio la broma de su amigo.

-Estoy segura que tengo alguna en mente.- dijo Hermione entrecerrando sus ojos y recordando a Pansy Parkinson. No entendía como todo el mundo pensaba que esa zorra era genial.

-O quizás.- agregó Susie observando a su amiga con una sonrisa. –Quizás podamos hablar de chicos.-

Hermione se sonrojo sabiendo que chico podían llegar a hablar.

-Esos son los momentos en que sientes un escalofrío y no sabes por qué.- dijo Ron observando a Harry.

Su amigo lanzó una carcajada. Y su atención se volvió hacia la sala dentro de la cual estaban.

-Este lugar está realmente bien.- dijo Harry y agregó volviéndose a Susan –Buena idea la de los baños. –Quizás nos faltarían unos sillones...-

Inmediatamente un sofá, un par de sillones individuales y una mesa baja aparecieron cerca de la entrada. Inmediatamente los cuatro se tiraron sobre el sofá y los chicos apoyaron sus pies sobre la mesa.

-Solo necesitamos comida y estamos completos.- dijo Harry acomodando sus anteojos.

-No se puede crear comida de la nada Harry.- le informó Hermione. –Pero deberíamos intentar traer unos bocadillos y algo para beber como hacía Sirius.-

-Y tendremos el club de duelo nuevamente.- dijo Ron. –Con todo lo que necesitamos para mantenerlo funcionando.-

-En realidad...- dijo Susan observando la habitación con sus ojos azules. -Es algo nuevo... y completamente nuestro.-

Ron esbozó una sonrisa, le gustaba ver que estaban aprendiendo a defenderse. Solo esperaba poder evitarles lo peor de la guerra. Aunque ahora el futuro estaba cambiando, podía sentirlo y no le gustaba demasiado. Pero se obligó a no pensar en lo que podía pasar. Tenía una gran ventaja todavía y era que Voldemort confiaba en tener todos sus Horrcruxes. Lo que ignoraba el mago más peligroso de la historia era que el Diario, la Diadema, el Anillo y el relicario, ya no existían más. Solo quedaba la copa, Nagini y John. Después de eso Voldemort sería un mago extremadamente peligroso pero mortal como cualquiera de ellos. Y todavía tenía un par de trucos en la manga para asegurarse que las cosas marcharan como debían.

Finalmente los cuatro abandonaron la habitación y se dirigieron nuevamente al gran comedor. Ya era casi la hora de almorzar y ya habían resuelto uno de los mayores problemas para que el Club de Duelo volviera a existir.

Ginny Weasley, estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Era extraño que no hubiera visto a Harry en toda la mañana, entendía que debía darle un poco de tiempo para estar con sus amigos. Él, su hermano Ron, Susie y Hermione eran inseparables desde primer año y no quería que su novio se distanciara de ellos. Pero era su novio, y se suponía que debían pasar tiempo juntos sin que nadie estuviera metido en el medio.

A pocos lugares de distancia, Violet Potter leía una carta pareciendo muy entretenida con su contenido. Era una carta muggle, estaba escrita en papel y en el sobre podía ver unas cuantas estampillas de diversos colores. Parecía que la hermana de su novio se llevaba bastante bien con Robert Granger. Ginny no pensaba decirle sus sospechas a Harry, sabía que era bastante protector con su hermana menor, como sus hermanos lo eran con ella. Además, Bobby parecía ser un chico bastante agradable.

Justo en ese momento vio entrar a Harry, Ron, Susan y Hermione.

Ginny observó a la chica de Ravenclaw, todavía le tenía algo de desconfianza pero sabía que estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien con Ron. Además se notaba que lo quería, y él la quería a ella. Pero mejor que se anduviera con cuidado si volvía a ilusionar a su hermano para echarse para atrás...

-¿Cómo estás enana?- preguntó tranquilamente Ron a tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.

-Bien, disfrutando del tiempo libre.- respondió la menor de los Weasley sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras ya que seguía con su mirada a Harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Su novio notó su mirada y le guiño un ojo que consiguiendo que se sonrojara.

Una vez sentado era un poco difícil de ver, pero sabía que ni bien terminaran de comer irían a los jardines a pasar la tarde.

-¿Donde estuvieron toda la mañana?- preguntó Ginny intrigada.

-Estuvimos buscando un lugar...- respondió su hermano. –Ya sabes. Le dejaré a Harry que te cuente más tarde.-

Ginny estaba intrigada, no le gustaba esperar demasiado. Tener un lugar para entrenar era importante. Pero sabía que disfrutaría más si Harry se lo contaba.

Ni bien terminó el almuerzo Ginny salió con paso veloz hacía la entrada del Gran Comedor. Controló que no tuviera migas sobre su sweater o su falda, y satisfecha con su aspecto continuó su marcha.

En la entrada la esperaba Harry. Se veía guapo, no había forma de negarlo. El verde le sentaba muy bien y combinaba con el color de sus ojos. A veces le costaba recordar que estaba en Slytherin, después de todo era valiente, guapo, considerado y su mejor amigo. Los Slytherin más destacados eran personas con las que nunca quería tratar. A veces le preocupaba un poco como lo tratarían, pero parecía poder defenderse bastante bien. Y si no era así, mejor que se cuidara el que intentara hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Harry se volvió hacía ella y sonrió inmediatamente la menor de los Weasley paso su brazos alrededor del cuello de novio y se besaron. Después de unos largos segundos separaron sus labios, y sin decir una sola palabra Harry tomó su mano entre la suya y comenzaron a caminar hacia los jardines.

-Ron me dijo que tenías algo para contarme.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Encontramos un lugar donde entrenar.- dijo Harry feliz mientras observaba los ojos color chocolate de su novia. –Es una habitación mágica aquí dentro de Hogwarts. No podrán encontrarnos y es completamente genial después te mostraré como funciona.-

-No puedo esperar a que comiencen las clases.- dijo Ginny atrapando suavemente el brazo de Harry entre los suyos.

Estaba convencida de que Harry era el mejor duelista de Hogwarts aunque el mismo no lo creyera. Era mucho mejor que John y solo le podía dar pelea su hermano Ron, que había demostrado una extraña facilidad con los hechizos defensivos, así como golpes de puño, patadas y cualquier otra cosa que le diera una ventaja en una pelea que sabría que no sería justa.

-Es una suerte que Ron, Hermione y Susan estén para ahí conmigo.- agregó Harry mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello pareciendo algo inseguro.

-Lo harás muy bien.- dijo Ginny con confianza. Harry sonrió pareciendo aliviado por su novia.

Los dos legaron a un lugar donde el césped aun se veía algo verde y se echaron en el pasto para disfrutar el momento.

-Esto es mejor que Quidditch.- dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro.

-Lo tomaré como un halago.- dijo Ginny riendo. –Y yo debería estar practicando también, si no, no llegaré nunca a jugar en un partido de verdad.-

-Es que ese es mi plan.- dijo Harry con intentado sin éxito contener una sonrisa. –Conseguir que la más bonita y más talentosa jugadora de Quidditch de Gryffindor no tenga tiempo de practicar.-

Ginny abrió su boca simulando estar indignada.

-Aunque ahora que sabes mi plan creo que solo deberé darte cosquillas.- dijo Harry.

-Harry James Potter ni se te...- dijo Ginny abriendo sus ojos pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo estaba muriéndose de risa.

-¡Harry, basta!- dijo Ginny entre carcajadas.

El chico liberó a su novia. La chica jadeó un poco pero antes de que Harry pudiera evitarlo se lanzó sobre él a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Eso... es... injusto!- dijo Harry riendo después de pedirle tres veces que se detuviera, finalmente la atrapó entre sus brazos y la besó justo como Ginny esperaba que lo hiciera.

Un par de minutos después los dos estaban sentados conversando civilizadamente, Harry con la espalda contra un árbol y Ginny sobre su falda.

- ...Entonces por eso, Fred y George creen que Angelina está poseída por el fantasma de Oliver Wood.- dijo Ginny concluyendo una anécdota de sus entrenamientos.

-Si alguien puede tenerlos a raya es ella.- dijo Harry riendo.

En ese momento Harry observó que los ojos color chocolate de su novia observaban algo a lo lejos. El muchacho volvió su mirada y vio a lo lejos a su hermano, John conversando con una chica de cabello castaño vistiendo uniforme de Ravenclaw. Estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que decían pero John parecía estar contando algo y la chica reía.

-Ese es John...- dijo Harry algo sorprendido.

La chica de Ravenclaw parecía muy entretenida con el muchacho de Gryffindor y retorcía ligeramente un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. Lentamente John se inclinó sobre la chica, que no hizo nada para detenerlo y comenzó a besarla. Los dos permanecieron así un largo rato sin separar los labios el uno del otro. Algunos chicos que estaban por allí silbaban en aprobación.

-Creo que solo está tratando de asegurarse de que tenga las amígdalas bien... solo eso.- dijo Harry observando a su hermano y a la chica de Ravenclaw muy sorprendido.

-No sabía que John estuviera pensando seguir la carrera de sanador.- dijo Ginny igual de sorprendida. –Tú no sabías que estaba interesada en ella.-

No era una pregunta sino, más bien, una afirmación.

-Es que no creo que esté interesada en ella.- dijo Harry mientras los observaba alejarse hasta que los perdiera de vista detrás de una pequeña lomada mientras caminaban hacia el lago.

Harry tomó nota mental de hablar con su hermano más tarde. No estaba interesado en el chisme. En realidad tampoco le sorprendía demasiado, su hermano había heredado demasiadas cosas de su padre. Y Sirius les había contado que tenía bastante éxito con las chicas, aclarando obviamente que eso había sido antes de conocer a su madre. Lo cual era algo extraño porque se conocían desde primer año y estaban en la misma casa...

Finalmente el lunes llegó. Ron despertó antes que el resto de sus compañeros de habitación. Había sido un fin de semana interesante. Había descubierto la sala de los requisitos. Por otra parte, la nota de color había sido John, no tardo demasiado en correr el rumor de que había estado besándose frente al lago con una chica de Ravenclaw. Lo único que agradecía era que no fuera una de las chicas del Ejercito Dumbledore...

Harry, Hermione, Susan y él había decidido arreglar la primera reunión para esa misma semana. Todavía quedaba darle oficialmente el nombre, solo esperaba que Ginny fuera igual de creativa que en su mundo.

En pocos minutos se puso el uniforme y salió de su habitación sintiendo que necesitaba llenar el estomago. Bostezando y rascándose la cabeza bajo las escaleras para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó vio que su compañera de año Pansy estaba observando el cartel de los anuncios.

Un chico de sexto pasó junto a Ron y desvió la mirada a donde se encontraba la prefecta de Gryffindor antes de continuar. A Ron no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, la chica era linda y tenía algo más allá del físico que conseguía atraer miradas de admiración de los chicos y otras que nada tenían que ver con admiración por parte de las chicas. Aunque a él no le importaba demasiado. Podía ser bonita y agradable, pero no era Hermione.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Pansy?- dijo Ron mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Justo a quien quería ver.- dijo Pansy volviendo sus ojos azules hacía el pelirrojo. –Mira esto.-

El tono de su compañera era neutro pero podía notar algo de desagrado en ella. Ron caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban y vio un gran cartel cubriendo el resto de los anuncios. Estaba impreso en grandes letras negras y tenía un sello que decía "Altamente Oficial". Ron sabía exactamente qué era lo que decía.

-"Altamente Oficial"- dijo el pelirrojo. – ¿Como puede ser algo altamente oficial?-

-Como algo que proviene de la Alta Inquisidora.- dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos y observando el cartel. –Pero entiendo lo que dices. Algo no puede ser bajamente o altamente oficial. Solo es oficial.-

-Todo es alto o grande con Umbridge.- dijo Ron conteniendo una sonrisa. Su compañera no pudo hacerlo.

-Sí parece que tiene un complejo con su altura.- dijo Pansy riendo pero agregó seriamente. –De cualquier manera esto es complicado para nosotros.-

Ron observó nuevamente el cartel.

_Por Orden de la Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts._

_Todas las organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos y clubs son disueltos a partir de este momento._

_Una organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club está por este medio definido como una reunión regular de tres o más estudiantes._

_El permiso para volver a formarse puede ser solicitado a la Gran Inquisidora (Profesora Umbridge)._

_Ninguna organización estudiantil, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club puede existir sin el conocimiento y aprobación de la Gran Inquisidora._

_Cualquier estudiante que se encuentre que ha formado o pertenecido a alguna organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club, sin la aprobación de la Gran Inquisidora, será expulsado._

_Lo anterior es de conformidad con el Decreto Educacional número 24._

_Firma:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_GRAN INQUISIDORA_

-No es una coincidencia.- dijo Pansy. –Esa mujer sabe que estamos tratando de reorganizar el club de duelo del profesor Black.-

Ron lanzó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Habían algunas personas en la posada que pudieron habernos escuchado.- continuó Pansy en voz baja. –Puede ser que alguno nos haya delatado. Incluso alguno de nosotros, pero no entiendo cómo pueden haberlo hecho después de que Cedric nos contara lo que sucedió bajo un juramento inquebrantable. No puedo creer que alguno de los chicos del Club de Duelo pudiera hacernos esto.-

-No lo hizo.- dijo Ron con su mirada fija en el papel. –Susan y Hermione hechizaron el pergamino en el que firmamos, si alguien nos delata lo sabremos.-

Pansy observó muy sorprendida a su compañero prefecto.

- No te preocupes. Nada mortal... pero que nos daría una idea de quién fue el soplón.- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-¿Que hicieron?- susurró Pansy cautelosamente.

-La persona que nos delatara, tendría la palabra soplón en la frente.- dijo Ron evitando mencionar que sería con granos purulentos. –Solo fue eso, te lo aseguro... Y no lo comentes. Podría ser útil en el futuro.-

-Para saber a quién debo hechizar hasta que me canse.- dijo Pansy dando a entender que quien sea que los delatara sufriría, y mucho.

A continuación el pelirrojo se acercó al cartel y comenzó a sacar las tachuelas que lo fijaban. Pansy lo observó intrigada.

-Un recuerdo.- dijo Ron. –Para recordar contra que es lo que peleamos.-

Para cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar el gran comedor estaba sumergido en una gran cantidad de murmullos. El cartel había aparecido en todas las torres. Harry, Susan y Hermione estaban hablando con los compañeros de casa que estaban en el Ejercito Dumbledore. Ni bien se sentó, los gemelos, Ginny, Violet, Neville y John se acercaron a donde estaba.

-Tienes que haber visto el cartel.- dijo Ginny.

-Sí. Lo conservé como un recuerdo.- susurró Ron. –No se preocupen. Si alguien le dijo no fue del club de duelo. Hermione y Susie se aseguraron de que pudiéramos identificar si alguien nos delataba.-

-¿Entonces como lo supo?- dijo Neville.

-Alguien que estaba en el cabeza de cerdo.- respondió Ron observando a sus hermanos y compañeros. –Pero no se preocupen, solo actúen como siempre y no mencionen a nadie más el club, al menos por ahora.-

-Me importa un demonio ese decreto.- dijo Ginny firmemente. –Continuaremos con este club.-

Ron sabía que en su mundo nadie se había retirado, pero aquí podía ser muy diferente y no pensaban obligar a nadie que no quisiera estar. Pero en ese momento vieron que Angelina se acercaba a donde se encontraban ellos. El rostro de la chica era de desesperación.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo respirando agitadamente. – ¡No entiendo cómo están tan tranquilos! Esto incluye al equipo de Quidditch también.-

Ron solo había visto a su cuñada desesperada una sola vez, y justamente cuando Umbridge había hecho esto.

-¡Tenemos que ir y pedir permiso para formar nuevamente el equipo de Gryffindor!- dijo la muchacha.

John bajo la mirada y golpeó con un puño la mesa de madera.

-Parece que lo tiene todo pensado.- dijo amargamente el hermano de Harry.

Después del desayuno Angelina se dirigió a hablar con la profesora McGonagall y el resto continuaron a sus clases.

-Puede escribir todos los decretos que quiera.- dijo Susan indignada mientras caminaban hacia el aula de Runas horas después. –No le servirán de nada.-

Ron no dijo nada solo continuó caminado junto a la chica de Hufflepuff. No quería alimentar la furia de Susie.

-Seguiremos con esto y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.- continuó Susan. –Ninguno de los chicos me dijo que quería salirse.-

-En Gryffindor tampoco.- acotó Ron y agregó al cabo de unos segundos. –Pero debemos andar con cuidado, solo necesita una excusa para poder sacarnos de Hogwarts.-

En ese momento llegaron al aula de Runas. Ni bien entraron Susan vio una cosa rosada sentada al fondo del aula y sintió algo de pánico. Umbridge estaba allí para examinar a la profesora Black.

La chica de Hufflepuff se sentó en su banco, junto a Ron y en ese momento vio entrar por la puerta a su profesora de Runas. La mujer se veía mucho mejor, incluso feliz. Vestía una túnica azul que le sentaba bastante bien y ni siquiera pareció notar la presencia de Umbridge en la parte de atrás del aula.

-Buenos días, chicos.- dijo amablemente mientras se acercaba al frente del aula. Extrañamente había un grupo de pequeños y relucientes calderos de bronce sobre el escritorio.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaba algo sorprendidos por verla tan sonriente, en las últimas clases no había parecido estar de muy buen humor. Otros, en cambio, tenían su atención desviada hacia donde se encontraba Dolores Umbridge.

-Hoy veremos un conjunto de runas más complejas y sus aplicaciones prácticas.- dijo la profesora tranquilamente.

Susan volvió su mirada a la parte de atrás. Umbridge observaba a la profesora sin mover un solo musculo. Ron le había dicho como McGonagall la había mandado a volar durante su clase. Así que, quizás, con un poco de suerte tendría un poco más de cuidado con la profesora Black.

-Hem... Hem.- escucho toser desde el fondo.

Susan sintió que su mano apretaba su varita mientras su mente repasaba un par de hechizos que le sentarían bien. El hechizo de Lockhart para desaparecer huesos. Quería verla toser sin mandíbula...

-El siguiente grupo de Runas le será de suma utilidad.- dijo la profesora ignorando a Umbridge mientras una tiza escribía en el pizarrón. –Solo hay algunas que no han visto antes. Para eso necesitaran sus libros.-

La profesora agito su varita y los calderos comenzaron a volar hacia los estudiantes para posarse suavemente delante de cada uno sin hacer ruido.

-¡Hem... Hem...!- se escuchó esta vez mucho más fuerte.

La profesora Rydberg sacó un paquete de caramelos y se lo pasó a Pansy.

-Aquí tienes querida, eso te ayudara con tu tos. Si se pone peor iras con Madame Pomfrey.- dijo la profesora tranquilamente.

Pansy sonrió pícaramente y tomó un caramelo.

-Gracias profesora Black, lamento interrumpir la clase.- dijo la chica.

La mayoría del curso sonrío. Por el reflejo de su caldero, Susan vio como Umbridge abría sus ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-No te preocupes cariño.- y agregó volviéndose al resto del curso -Se que normalmente trabajamos en parejas.- dijo la profesora de Runas. –Pero...-

-¡Profesora Rydberg!- exclamó Umbridge su suave voz tenía un tono desagradable.

La mujer simplemente volvió sus ojos azules hacia donde estaba sentada la alta inquisidora.

-Profesora Umbridge.- dijo tranquilamente la esposa de Sirius sin darse por aludida del tono tenso de la mujer.

-Me imagino que ha recibido mi nota indicando que examinaría su clase.- dijo la mujer.

-No realmente.- dijo la esposa de Sirius como si nada. –Pero no se preocupe no la mandare de regreso.-

El rostro de Umbridge parecía duro como la piedra.

-Le aseguro que le he enviado una notificación.- dijo Umbridge seriamente. –Y le recuerdo que incluso si no fuera, es su obligación dejarme ver su clase.-

Susan estaba segura que no lo había hecho. Seguramente para tomar a la esposa de ese molesto auror que entrenaba alumnos con la guardia baja.

-Claro que si.- dijo Alex sonriendo. –Preste atención. Podría aprender un par de cosas interesantes.-

Susan y Ron cruzaron una mirada y contuvieron una sonrisa. Umbridge entrecerró sus ojos y garabateó en su anotador.

-Muy bien ya perdimos demasiado tiempo.- dijo Alexandra Black. –La tarea que tienen que hacer es la siguiente. Deben grabar las runas necesarias para que esos calderos puedan calentarse por sí mismos. A los maestros de pociones no les agrada demasiado tener este tipo de calderos porque no pueden controlar visualmente la intensidad del fuego pero es bastante útil para otros procesos. Sus OWLs serán individuales así que trabajaran de manera individual.-

La presencia de Umbridge se olvido temporalmente. La profesora de Runas parecía poder mantenerla a raya. Y la tarea era bastante interesante. La profesora circuló por los pupitres dándoles indicaciones. Algunos resultados no eran del todo satisfactorios y, muchas veces, una gran llamarada salía de los calderos.

Justo cuando estaba explicándoles la aplicación de algunas de las runas. Umbridge apareció junto a la profesora. Sus pasos habían sido tan suaves que casi no se dieron cuenta hasta que no estuvo a pocos pasos de ellos.

-Profesora Rydberg.- dijo con una leve sonrisa. –He notado que algunos de los resultados son bastante...- la mujer se detuvo como si buscara la palabra apropiada. –Cuestionables. Y debo decir que los encuentro bastante peligrosos para ser enseñados, no veo ninguna aplicación práctica para esto ya que usted misma mencionó que no es utilizado por los maestros de pociones.-

La profesora Rydberg no parecía intimidada.

-Les falta un poco de práctica.- dijo tranquilamente la esposa de Sirius mientras bajaba su mirada para observar a la inquisidora. –Y estas runas son requeridas para los OWLs.- la profesora agito su varita y un pergamino salió volando desde su escritorio. –Le escribí a los examinadores y me comunicaron que nivel esperaban para este año. Esta aplicación de runas figura entre los posibles problemas de los exámenes. Puede quedarse con esa copia si lo desea.-

-No será necesario.- dijo agriamente sin tomar el pergamino que le ofrecía la profesora.

-En cuanto a las aplicaciones prácticas que usted me preguntaba: son para la cocina.- dijo sin perder la calma Alex. –No hay mejor manera de mantener una cacerola con sopa en la mesa durante un día de invierno.-

-Ya veo que tiene una respuesta para todo...- Umbridge no estaba muy feliz y agregó inmediatamente. –Es una profesora bastante joven, en una de las materias más complicadas de Hogwarts... ¿Cuánto tiene en el cargo?-

-Cuatro años en mí puesto.- dijo Alexandra mientras hacía levitar una tasa con té hacia sus manos. –Y trabaje durante diez años diseñando líneas de Runas para Nimbus, ya sabe, los fabricantes de escobas.-

Susan se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás y pudo ver algunas de las anotaciones de la alta inquisidora: "Muchachita arrogante irrespetuosa ante la autoridad de la Gran Inquisidora." "Imagen inadecuada para un docente de Hogwarts. Distrae a los alumnos." "Dificultades visuales, requiere ayuda de anteojos." "Enseña aplicaciones potencialmente peligrosas." Y más abajo: "Lamentablemente no podrá someterse a prueba."

Susan estaba indignada. La profesora Black era una de las mejores profesoras que había tenido en todos estos años. Y esa desgraciada la estaba juzgando por cómo se veía. La pelirroja igualmente esbozó una sonrisa. "Imagen inadecuada" Esa era una manera de decir que Alexandra Black era joven, bonita y le sacaba más de una cabeza a ese sapo arrugado. A Umbridge no le gustaba que la opacaran.

En ese momento sonó la campana.

-Pueden marcharse chicos.- dijo la profesora Black. –Espero esta tarea terminada para la siguiente clase, no aceptaré excusas.-

Con toda la paciencia del mundo Susan comenzó a guardó sus cosas. Ron y Pansy también se demoraron un poco y los tres comenzaron a caminar lentamente a la salida. Las dos mujeres continuaban en el frente del aula.

-Una última pregunta.- dijo Umbridge cuando casi estaba llegando a la puerta. –Tengo entendido que se ha contraído matrimonio hace poco profesora Rydberg.-

Susan se tenso ligeramente y Pansy a su lado también. Las dos cruzaron una mirada, sabían que la profesora sufría por no tener a su marido junto a ella. Justamente por esa desgraciada y sus secuaces del ministerio.

-Oh, sí.- dijo Alexandra sonriendo inmediatamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con paso seguro.

Pero antes de hacer más de cinco pasos volvió su mirada hacia atrás para decirle unas últimas palabras a la alta inquisidora.

–Algunas tenemos suerte.-

Y sin agregar volvió su mirada al frente y se dirigió a la salida con una sonrisa satisfecha.

oooOooOooo

¡Hola a Todos!

Bueno llegamos al capítulo 60. La verdad es que esperaba estar algo más adelantado para cuando llegara a este número en particular. Y también esperaba poder sacar antes el capitulo, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Para empezar hubo algunas cosas que las tome de manera bastante literal, me refiero a la parte de la inspección de Umbridge a McGonagall. Que la verdad no tiene desperdicio. También agregué los textos de los decretos de Umbridge que tenían que seguir siendo los mismos.

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y disculpen cualquier desprolijidad que se me haya escapado.

Ahora si me despido.

Saluditos

Salvatore.


	61. Perdida de privilegios

Capitulo 61:

Harry Potter llegó a su habitación en la sala común de Slytherin después de un largo día. La claraboya sobre una de las paredes de su habitación iluminaba ligeramente, a pesar de estar varios metros por debajo del lago. El chico acercó su rostro al cristal y observó como la superficie del agua se distorsionaba por la lluvia que ahora estaba cayendo sobre la escuela.

Había tenido más materias de las que hubiera preferido pero, por suerte, su día había mejorado bastante ya que pudo pasar un buen rato con Ginny.

Los dos se habían encontrado un banco, protegido de la lluvia por un arco que se hallaba contra el muro externo del castillo. Desde allí podían ver el lago y los invernaderos. Además no muchas personas aparecieron allí afuera.

Los dos habían conversado sobre el decreto educacional que eliminaba a los equipos de Quidditch. Era evidente que el objetivo era sacar de la legalidad al nuevo Club de Duelo y, cuando eventualmente los encontrara, tener las herramientas para expulsarlos.

Pero Harry sabía que había algo más, atrás de esta acción y la verdad es que no le importaba demasiado a esta altura.

En ese momento Harry escuchó que la puerta se abría. Eran Will Flint y Jack Moon, sus compañeros de habitación desde primer año. Los dos eran bastante agradables, por suerte.

Cuando entró en Slytherin había pensado seriamente que no terminaría el primer año. Pero se había equivocado. Muchos de sus compañeros tenían una fama terrible, pero el resto solo estaban allí y pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo sin meterse en problemas.

Cualquiera podía pensar que viviendo en el nido de la serpiente Harry viviría amenazado. Pero no era así, para empezar, Snape había dejado en claro que cualquier pelea en su casa sería premiada con una expulsión. Harry no creía que a Malfoy le interesara demasiado lo que dijera su jefe de casa, o que Snape realmente quisiera hacer cumplir esa regla. Pero, lamentablemente, parecía que así era. Lo que significaba que le debía su tranquilidad actual a Snape.

Lo que Harry ignoraba es que Draco le temía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Harry era demasiado bueno peleando, no tenía oportunidad de ganarle una pelea de uno contra uno… Ni en una de cinco contra uno. Y tomarlo desprevenido no tenía sentido, la idea era que la gente lo viera derrotarlo.

-Oye Harry…- dijo Will en voz baja atrayendo su atención. –Ya sabes algo de la reunión.-

-Será esta semana.- respondió Harry en voz baja también. –Este miércoles, antes de la cena.-

-Genial…- dijo Jack Moon interesado mientras se sacaba sus zapatos.

En ese momento escucharon un golpe en la puerta. Los tres chicos cruzaron una mirada. Era poco usual que recibieran visitas. Finalmente algo intrigado Harry se acercó, y giro el picaporte.

Del otro lado de la puerta. Encontró al capital del equipo de Slytherin, Graham Montague.

-Oye Potter.- dijo el muchacho. –Puedo hablar contigo.-

Sus compañeros de habitación observaron a Harry intrigados.

-Claro.- dijo Harry.

Harry salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar a la sala común. Para cuando llegó encontró al resto del equipo. Y a lo lejos en uno de los sillones podía ver a Malfoy mientras hablaba muy entretenido con Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini.

Harry volvió su atención hacia el resto de sus compañeros. Algunos parecían bastante satisfechos por algo… Sabía que era lo que ocurría, desde que había escuchado el decreto educacional.

-Habla Montague.- dijo Harry observando al muchacho.

-Contigo no hay equipo de Slytherin.- dijo el capitán. –No me tomo demasiado darme cuenta que Umbridge no te quiere allí.-

Harry no pudo evitar sentir un sabor amargo en la boca. Pero sabía que más de una persona lo estaba observando.

-Están bastante felices a pesar de todo.- dijo Harry observándolos uno por uno. –Imagino que es porque de alguna manera se beneficiaron de esto.- el tono del chico no era de reproche sin embargo algunos parecieron algo avergonzados. –Malfoy está cerca así que supongo que debe haber escobas nuevas para todos, a cambio de un lugar en el equipo.-

-No te equivocas.- dijo Montague sin disimular demasiado que estaba satisfecho. –Es un buen trato, contigo no hay equipo y sin ti hay escobas nuevas.-

Harry sabía que era tonto pensar que lo dejaría en el equipo. Flint había apostado por él, pero; Montague, en cambio, apostaba a mejores escobas y un buscador que no conocía. Se habría desprendido de él por mucho menos que eso, incluso sin la presión de Umbridge, incluso sin las escobas nuevas. Su nuevo capitán no se caracterizaba por una elevada fibra moral. Tampoco podía atacar la ética en alguien que simplemente no entendía lo que significaba.

-Los veré desde las tribuna estoy seguro que será divertido.- dijo Harry dando media vuelta y regresando a su habitación. –Y algo me dice que soy él que ganó la mejor parte de todo este arreglo.-

Para la mañana siguiente la noticia se había propagado bastante rápido. No solo la decisión por parte de Umbridge de autorizar al equipo de Slytherin para que jugara nuevamente, si no también había habido un cambio en la formación y el nuevo buscador de la casa de las serpientes era Draco Malfoy.

Harry no había terminado de desayunar cuando Ginny se acercó a su mesa y lo arrastró fuera del gran comedor para darle un gran abrazo con algo de privacidad.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su novio. –No puedo creer que te hayan sacado del equipo.-

-No es la gran cosa.- dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro y tomando a la chica entre sus brazos. –De verdad.-

Ginny lo observó con sus ojos castaños y sus labios formaron una delgada línea.

-Claro que es importante.- agregó la chica sonando molesta con que su novio quisiera mostrarse fuerte. –Sé que es importante para ti. ¡Te encanta el Quidditch! Eres buscador desde tu segundo año.-

Harry levantó su mirada unos instantes, antes de bajarla nuevamente para observar a la chica que de alguna manera, casi sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a amar.

-Me gusta el Quidditch.- dijo Harry mientras lanzaba un suspiro. –Pero no me molesta pasarme un tiempo sin jugar.- y agregó pareciendo interesado. –Además tiene sus beneficios…-

El tonó que usaba era el mismo que cuando le decía algo dulce.

-¿Beneficios…?- dijo Ginny simulando que no entendía mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás del cuello de Harry.

-Como pasar algo de tiempo extra contigo.- dijo Harry tomando entre sus manos la pequeña cintura de su novia.

-Bueno creo que debo escribirle una carta de agradecimiento a Umbridge.- dijo Ginny mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de su novio. –Mentira, en realidad le pediría a Fred y George que me prestaran algo para enviarle.-

Harry simplemente río.

-Eso sería entretenido.- dijo el chico.

En ese momento vieron que se acercaban a donde estaban ellos tres de sus mejores amigos. Ron, Susan y Hermione.

-Hola Harry, lamento que te echaran del equipo y los dejamos solos.- dijo Susan apresuradamente. –Me imagino que quieres pasar algo de tiempo con Ginny.-

Ginny simplemente sonrió y tomo el brazo de Harry entre los suyos.

-Eso significa que tenemos un día libre para reunirnos con el club.- dijo Hermione pareciendo algo sorprendida de no ver a Harry tan afectado. –No tenemos a nadie más en el equipo de Slytherin y...-

-Tenemos la fecha de la próxima reunión.- completó Ron con una leve sonrisa.

La sala de los requerimientos estaba llena. Ron no podía evitar sorprenderse de ver la cantidad de alumnos que habían conseguido convocar esta vez. La verdad era que ayudaba tener a Susan, a Hermione y a Harry en otras casas. Incluso tenían unos cuantos de Slytherin, no eran demasiados pero al menos algunos parecían estar de su lado.

Todos observaban el cuarto bastante sorprendidos de lo que veían.

-Bueno.- dijo Susan aclarando su voz. –Bienvenidos todos.- la chica de Hufflepuff esbozó una leve sonrisa y parecía algo nerviosa. –Espero que les guste el lugar que conseguimos para entrenar.-

Justín levantó su pulgar para indicarle que lo estaba haciendo bien y consiguió que Susie se sonrojara ligeramente.

-Eso era exactamente lo que nos estábamos preguntando.- dijo Jacqueline Frost intrigada. –Jamás había visto este lugar en ninguna de las rondas.- y agregó pareciendo feliz. -Pero es genial.-

Fred resopló ligeramente, la chica lo ignoró.

-Me alegra que lo encontraran satisfactorio.- continuó Susan. –Como saben no podemos regresar a nuestra antigua aula del club de duelo. Pero creo que nos arreglaremos. Tenemos materiales para entrenar, baños, bocadillos y bebidas.-

-Y libros.- completó Hermione pareciendo que fuera lo único que le interesara en ese momento.

-Pero antes que nada debemos elegir un nombre para esta organización.- agregó Ron. –Realmente necesitamos uno. Uno bueno.-

-Estaba a punto de decir eso.- Hermione sonrió a Ron antes de volverse al resto del grupo. –Debe ser algo que sea significativo para nosotros.-

Hermione estaba feliz, como no lo había estado en semanas, ver que estaban haciendo algo para luchar era tan reconfortante. Además Ron estaba junto a ella.

-¿Club de Duelo II?- se escuchó decir a uno.

-Batallón Potter.- escuchó decir Ron a la chica que pelirroja de Ravenclaw que, evidentemente, gustaba de John.

Pero nadie le prestó demasiada atención. Ya que Neville Resumió en dos palabras los sentimientos de muchos de los presentes.

-"Púdrete Umbridge"- dijo Neville con seguridad. –Creo que es uno bueno.-

Seamus y Dean chocaron sus manos su amigo en aprobación. John asintió ligeramente pareciendo satisfecho.

-¡Neville!- susurró Hannah dándole un codazo.

-¿Podemos ser la Liga Anti-Umbridge?- dijo Angelina esperanzadamente. –Sin el "Púdrete"-

-¿O el Ministerio de Magia son un Grupo de Atrasados Mentales?- sugirió Fred.

-Hay vacantes Weasley ¿por qué no te presentas a trabajar?- dijo Jacqueline Frost mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El hermano de Ron volvió su mirada lentamente hacía los fríos ojos grises de la prefecta de Slytherin. George dio un paso atrás alejándose del camino de algún hechizo.

-Creo que debemos tener un nombre- dijo Hermione alegremente ignorando a la prefecta y a Fred.-Que promovería un sentimiento de espíritu de equipo y unidad. ¿Qué les parece? Además debe ser un nombre que no le diga a todo el mundo de qué se trata, para que nos podamos referir a él sin peligro fuera de las reuniones.-

Todos los presentes cruzaron algunas miradas mientras intentaban pensar en algún nombre correcto.

-¿La Asociación de la Defensa?- dijo Cho Chang -La AD (*) para acortar, así nadie sabrá sobre qué estamos hablando.-

Ron volvió su mirada hacía Cho. Era algo extraño lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Cedric, pero por alguna razón no estaba sorprendido.

-Sí, AD está bien- dijo Ginny-. Sólo hagámoslo por la Armada de Dumbledore, porque ese es el peor miedo del Ministerio.-

Hubo un murmullo de risas y elogios por la propuesta Ginny. Ron simplemente sonrió, nuevamente tenían su nombre.

-¿Todos a favor del AD?- preguntó Hermione mientras contaba manos levantadas. -Eso es mayoría... ¡moción aprobada!

La chica de Ravenclaw clavó el pedazo de pergamino con todas sus firmas sobre la pared y escribió por encima en grandes letras: ARMADA DE DUMBLEDORE

-Bien.- dijo Harry finalmente.

Todas las miradas de los presentes se volvieron hacía el chico de Slytherin. Harry se sintió repentinamente nervioso. Pero sabía que podía hacerlo.

-Todos ustedes... o al menos la mayoría... estuvieron en el Club de Duelo.- continuó Harry. –Saben que el profesor Black era un auror, y uno de los mejores que conozco. El nos enseño un montón de cosas que parecen simples pero que son importantes.-

Harry hizo una pausa.

-No se puede bloquear una maldición asesina pero si puede esquivarse.- Harry observó al grupo. –Un expeliamus puede resultar mucho más útil que una maldición elegante, incluso un puñetazo en el momento correcto puede ganar una pelea.-

-Una patada en la entrepierna también sirve.- susurró Susan a Hermione, su amiga le dio un codazo pero no podía molestarse demasiado con ella.

-Umbridge no quiere que aprendamos nada de eso.- dijo Harry. –Ni siquiera lo más simple. Pero lo haremos, y seremos los mejores. Umbridge no sabe con quién está tratando.-

Harry terminó su breve discurso.

-Muy bien.- dijo Ron. –Vamos a ver qué tan oxidados están después de las vacaciones. Sepárense en parejas, comenzaremos con lo más simple.-

Todos se pusieron en seguida de pie y se dividieron para comenzar a repasar los hechizos que habían visto el año pasado.

-Creo que debemos enfocarnos en solo plan de estudios.- dijo Hermione. –Los más pequeños se defendían bastante bien el año pasado.-

-Eso nos sacará bastante trabajo de encima.- dijo Susan y agregó emocionada. –Podremos llegar a ver patronus. Con algo de suerte...-

-Claro que llegaremos.- dijo Harry. –Si nosotros pudimos hacerlos en tercer año, ellos podrán hacerlos ahora.- en ese momento el chico del cabello azabache dirigió su mirada a uno de los extremos de la sala de requerimientos. –Tenemos alguien que se quedo sin pareja.-

Ron, Susan y Hermione dirigieron su mirada a donde Harry observaba. Ron vio a la chica que gustaba de John, parecía algo fuera de lugar.

-No estaba con nosotros el año pasado.- dijo Susan. –Aunque muchos no lo estaban.-

-Me escuchó cuando le decía a las chicas de la reunión y me pidió de venir.- susurró Hermione. –Pero no creo que tenga amigos aquí.-

Ron estaba algo intrigado, no le gustaba tener a personas extrañas al club, especialmente cuando habían conseguido sacarse de encima a Marietta.

-Yo practicaré con ella y veré que pudo sacarle.- dijo Ron.

-Perfecto.- dijo Harry. –Nosotros daremos unas cuantas vueltas para ver que pueden corregir.-

Ron esquivo a algunos de sus compañeros a su paso. El ED marchaba bastante bien, no era necesario aprender los hechizos más básicos. Todos ya los sabían. Ron paso junto a Cho y Jacqueline Frost las dos chicas practicaban sus hechizos, a pocos lugares de ellas Fred y George susurraban algo. En ese momento llegó Susan junto a ellos, los observó seriamente y negó con su cabeza dándoles a entender que dejaran de lado lo que sea que estuvieran planeando. Ron no se quedo a escuchar su respuesta.

Cuando llegó junto a la chica se veía algo perdida, no tenía con quien practicar. Sin embargo tenía su varita en su mano.

-Hola.- dijo Ron amablemente. –Puedes practicar conmigo si quieres.-

La chica parecía aliviada de tener compañero finalmente.

-Gracias.- respondió la pelirroja y, agregó algo nerviosa. –Es una lástima que estemos desparejos.-

Ron notó un poco de acento en la voz de la chica. Si no se equivocaba galés.

-No hay problema.- dijo Ron afablemente. –Puedes practicar conmigo. ¿Sabes hacer un expeliamus?-

-He leído la teoría.- respondió la chica algo esperanzada pero sabiendo que no era suficiente.

Ron levantó una ceja. Ravenclaw tenía que ser.

-Bien.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba la varita que había pertenecido a su tío Fabian Prewett. –Intenta desarmarme.-

La chica lanzó demoró unos instantes en ponerse en posición. Agitó su varita, y nada sucedió.

-Puede tomar algo de tiempo.- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-Tenía esperanzas de que fuera más fácil.- dijo algo avergonzada y agregó observando a su alrededor. –Todos lo hacen tan bien.-

-Nadie empezó sabiendo.- dijo Ron. –A mí también me tomó algo de tiempo poder hacer esos encantamientos.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo la chica. –Yo los he visto pelear contra Malfoy una vez, fue genial.-

Ron observó a la chica, al menos no parecía ser una espía de Umbridge. Además, por la forma que miraba a John, era evidente cuáles eran sus motivos para estar allí. No eran los mejores, pero no iba a decirle que se fuera solo por eso.

-Pero creo que no me he presentado. Fue muy descortés de mi parte.- dijo la chica pareciendo algo más relajada. –Mi nombre es Rachel Banner.-

-Ronald Weasley.- dijo Ron tranquilamente, aunque la presentación era innecesaria de su parte. –Banner... no es un apellido muy común.-

El auror que estaba dentro de Ron no pudo resistirse a sacarle un poco más de información. Al resto, de una manera u otra, los conocía. Aunque sea un poco.

-Soy hija de muggles.- dijo la chica. –Y tampoco es muy común entre muggles. Al menos de donde soy.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Ron. – ¿De dónde eres?-

-Caernarfon.- Ron sabía que no podía escribirlo aunque se lo repitiera cinco veces. -Es una pequeña ciudad en Gales.- dijo la chica. –Pero seguro me delató el acento.-

–Solo un poco.- dijo Ron y agregó rápidamente. -No te preocupes por lo que no sabes solo debes practicar un poco. Con este hechizo estás agitando mucho tu mano.-

La chica lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez hubo mejores resultados y Ron sintió que su varita intentaba escapar de su mano. Ron la desarmó un par de veces con facilidad.

-Creo que necesitas saltar un poquito más.- dijo Susan parándose junto a la chica. –Fíjate lo que hace Ron.- la chica lanzó un hechizo de desarme y Ron se quitó del camino. –Tienes que esquivar.-

-¿Esquivar?- dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Esquivar.- dijo Susan y agregó mientras observaba a Ron. –Ve a darle una mano a Hermione, yo me encargo de ella.-

Ron asintió y se dirigió a donde Hermione. La que sería su esposa estaba dándole algunas indicaciones a una de las amigas de Violet.

-Solo recuerda la posición de tus pies y la mano con la que sostienes tu varita cuando haces un escudo.- Hermione se colocó en la posición que quería que la chica hiciera. –De esta manera resistirás mejor el impacto y no dejaras tu defensa al descubierto.-

Hermione vio a Ron acercarse y dejó a la chica para que practicara.

-Sacaste algo de la chica nueva.- dijo la castaña mientras observaban hacia donde estaba Susan con ella.

Su amiga daba saltos cortos alternando sus pies. La chica de Ravenclaw intentaba seguirla.

-Es hija de muggles, de gales. La delata el acento. Y no sabe nada de defensa. Es la clase de persona que tenía buenas intenciones pero en una pelea solo es un estorbo.- sentenció Ron. Aunque sabía que en ese momento no podían despreciar a nadie que creyera en ellos. –Tampoco parece ser una espía de Umbridge.-

-No lo parecía.- dijo Hermione. –Pero va a ser difícil que le siga el ritmo al resto de grupo. Violet es un año más pequeña y se defiende muy bien. Pero estuvo en el club desde el principio.-

-Creo que solo en una fanática de John.- murmuró Ron. –Ya sabes de esas que suspiran y hacen corazoncitos con su nombre.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo la castaña su tono de voz era de broma. –Claro que le gusta "el niño que vivió" cada unos minutos le echa una mirada, y se colocó lo más lejos que pudo de él.-

Los dos observaron como Harry y Ginny practicaban entre ellos. Eran buenos los dos y estaban haciendo un buen espectáculo.

-Lo importante.- dijo Hermione. -Es que el club de duelo... quiero decir... El Ejercito Dumbledore está funcionando y nos aseguraremos que todos los que estamos aquí, estemos preparados para lo que sucede afuera.-

-Lo necesitaremos.- dijo sombríamente Ron.

Hermione lo observó con sus ojos castaños. Siempre parecía estar pensando en lo que vendría, pero debía saber que ella estaría junto a él pasara lo que pasara. Y ella también lo necesitaba, casi sin darse cuenta tomo su brazo con su mano y lo presiono suavemente.

Finalmente dieron por concluida la clase, comieron un poco, bebieron un poco de jugo y finalmente regresaron en pequeños grupos hacia sus salas comunes. Al final solo quedaban Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Susan, Justin, John y Violet.

La hermana de Harry apenas podía esperar para regresar a la sala común debía contarle a Bobby lo que estaban haciendo. Estaba segura que le encantaría saber que estaban haciendo esto, y seguramente bromearía un poco con ella por meterse en algo tan ilegal. Pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, de alguna manera conseguía hacerla sonreír solo con esas cartas. Y debía recordar llevarle algún presente para navidad.

-Eso salió bastante bien.- dijo Harry mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny.

-Estuviste magnifico.- dijo Ginny con orgullo mientras se volvía para acomodar un poco el sweater de su novio. –En realidad todos lo estuvieron.-

-Sirius nos ayudo bastante, de alguna manera.- dijo Susan. –Sin él nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Me gustaría que siguiera por aquí, pero es mejor que se aleje de problemas por ahora.-

Susan estaba muy contenta por el auror y por la profesora Rydberg, sabía que estaban esperando un bebe. Por eso creía prudente que Sirius se dejara de hacer tonterías.

Finalmente todos decidieron regresar a sus salas comunes. No tenían demasiado tiempo antes de que sonara el toque de queda. Susan y Justin partieron para su sala común. Harry acompaño a los chicos de Gryffindor para poder pasar algo más de tiempo con Ginny y después de dejarla sana y salva en su sala común iría a las mazmorras. Ron acompaño a Hermione.

-No debería molestarte de esta manera.- dijo Hermione. –Además puedo arreglarme para regresar a mi sala común.-

Hermione podría haber regresado con sus compañeras pero cuando las vio partir sus pies no se movieron en lo más mínimo.

Los dos caminaron por los oscuros corredores de Hogwarts, solo las luces de las antorchas iluminaban ligeramente su camino pero no eran de gran ayuda.

-Es una suerte que tengamos nuestros mapas.- dijo Hermione al cabo de unos minutos.

La chica de Ravenclaw iluminaba con su varita el mapa del merodeador, versión renovada.

-Y tú no querías hacerlos.- susurró Ron a la castaña.

-Claro que quería hacerlos...- respondió sonrojándose ligeramente. –Es solo que...-

-Susie hizo todo el trabajo.- continuó Ron sonriendo.

-Es solo que era peligroso.- Hermione observó molesta al pelirrojo con sus ojos castaños. –Recuerda que casi perdemos el alma con los dementores, y un grindylow afilo sus garras en ti.- Hermione se obligó a no enojarse con Ron por más que, internamente, le gustaban sus discusiones. –Y Susie es una chica muy capaz. Pero sigo diciendo que fue peligroso Ronald.-

-Lo sé...- dijo Ron. –Pero ahora tenemos nuestros mapas, y nos dicen que tan lejos estamos de Filch.-

-Y de Umbridge.- dijo Hermione y agregó molesta. – ¡Esa mujer! ¡Es una desgracia que pertenezca a la especie humana!-

-Tenía esperanzas de que fuera una especie de cruza con sapo.- bromeó Ron. –Ya sabes, hay medios gigantes, medios Troll, medios enanos.-

Hermione no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Eso explicaría algunas cosas.- dijo Hermione todavía riendo.

Le gustaba que Ron la estuviera acompañando a su sala común como tantas otras veces había hecho. Cuando las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, y temía que su mejor amigo se estuviera enamorando de ella.

-Al menos estamos haciendo lo correcto.- Ron se pasó una mano por su cabello rojizo. –Asegurándonos que todos continúen aprendiendo defensa.-

-Claro que sí. No se puede despreciar este tipo de conocimiento, especialmente en momentos como estos.- Hermione parecía tener una opinión muy firme al respecto. –Voldemort está esperando que le temamos, que no hagamos nada y solo nos escapemos de él. Pero puede ser derrotado.-

-Claro que sí.- el rostro de Ron se ensombreció ligeramente. –Solo espero que no tengamos que pagar el mismo precio que la última vez.-

Ron no se refería a la primera guerra, si no a la segunda. Donde Fred había muerto y tantos más junto con él.

-Me da un poco de miedo...- Hermione sabía que Ron estaría allí, no era posible que Ron huyera de Voldemort. Y que le ocurriera algo le aterrorizaba, pero ella estaría junto a él.

-Eso es saludable.- Ron estrujó a Hermione con su brazo. –Un poco de miedo para no hacer estupideces.- Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agradeció que las sombras cubrieran su rostro. –Y todo saldrá bien, por más difícil que parezca. Te lo prometo.-

Hermione volvió su mirada a Ron, intrigada. Le creía, por alguna razón, sabía que ganarían.

Las reuniones del ED continuaron en las siguientes dos semanas. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Susan estaban haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo el trabajo del grupo y en pocas clases todos los hechizos del grupo estaban siendo bastante buenos.

A pesar de todo, estaban teniendo bastantes problemas para elegir una fecha fija por las prácticas de Quidditch de los equipos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Harry se estaba tomando bastante bien, el no pertenecer más al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Lo bueno era que al menos no tenía que soportar a Malfoy, ya que el chico tenía que patrullar los corredores un par de veces a la semana y también tenía las prácticas de Quidditch. Además algo le decía que Snape había hablado con Draco para que no hubiera problemas en su casa, aunque su jefe de casa estaría más que contento de que su vida fuera miserable. También era posible que Dumbledore hubiera hablado con él.

Lo que Harry ignoraba era que su jefe de casa rara vez se acordaba de él. Principalmente porque su hermano hacía un muy buen trabajo siguiendo los pasos de su padre. Pero al menos se estaba tomando bastante en serio al ED y no faltaba a ninguna reunión.

Poco tiempo después Hermione vio que era un poco complicado avisar a todo el mundo de las reuniones. Y nunca se sabía quién podía estar escuchando. Por esa razón, nuevamente apareció con la idea de las monedas.

Los galeones estaban encantados de la misma manera que antes; poniéndose calientes e informado la fecha y hora de la próxima reunión. Todos estuvieron muy satisfechos con la idea.

Pero, lamentablemente las reuniones se tuvieron que suspender cuando se acercó la fecha del partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Esto se debía a que Angelina insistía en entrenar a diario; recordándoles demasiado a Oliver Wood.

Y no era la única interesada en el partido. La profesora McGonagall no les dio tarea y les recordó que le gustaba ver a la copa en su despacho.

Por su parte, Snape también estaba muy interesado en tener la copa. Lo suficiente como para hacer oídos sordos a las quejas sobre los ataques de los miembros de su casa a los jugadores de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera acepto el testimonio de Jacqueline Frost cuando le informó que había visto al guardián de Slytherin arrojarle un hechizo a Alicia Spinnet. Debían reconocer que la prefecta de Slytherin había tenido bastante coraje, aunque al equipo de su casa no le gusto mucho ver que tenía tanta integridad moral. Y no eran los únicos.

-Solo quiere que confiemos en ella.- dijo Fred mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor para cenar.

Eran un grupo bastante numeroso.

-O sea que es una especie de espía o algo así.- dijo John levantando una ceja pero no pareciendo creer para nada en lo que su amigo decía.

-Seguramente.- respondió Fred pero no parecía muy convencido.

-No necesitaban hacer eso cuando estaba yo en el equipo.- Harry parecía algo satisfecho de ver al equipo de Slytherin recurriendo a esos métodos. A su lado Ginny parecía muy de acuerdo con él. Todavía estaba molesta de que lo hubieran echado del equipo.

-Igualmente no debemos confiarnos.- dijo John con tranquilidad. –Va a ser un partido difícil y sucio... muy sucio.-

-Imagino que Carol estará alentándote a ti.- dijo Neville.

-¿Quien?- dijo John observando a su compañero de habitación como si no entendiera. –Ah cierto. No lo creó, rompí con ella.-

-¿Rompiste con ella?- a pesar de su sorpresa, Ron sabía que algo así ocurriría.

-Gracias a Dios que no eres así, Harry.- susurró Ginny a su novio y agregó pareciendo preocupada. –Nunca lo seas.-

-Claro que no.- Harry parecía divertido con la reacción de su novia.

-Él es el Potter responsable.- dijo John que había escuchado todo. -Pero ahora que lo pienso debería tener algo de aliento de alguna chica...-

– ¡Dios! No entiendo que vieron Lavender y esa chica de Ravenclaw en ti.- dijo Pansy negando con su cabeza.

John lanzó un suspiro. En ese momento pasaron junto a un grupo de chicas de Slytherin. John le prestó bastante atención a una chica rubia que estaba en su año. Ron la había visto en su mundo también pero nunca había hablado con ella.

-Si me disculpan tengo que ir a hablar con Tracy Davis.- dijo John. –No se preocupen no revelaré ninguna estrategia.-

Ron cruzó una mirada con Harry, su amigo no parecía saber muy bien cómo responder a la pregunta que todos se hacía.

-No tengo idea de que está pasando por la cabeza de mi hermano.- Harry volvió su mirada hacía donde segundos antes John estaba, pero ya se había alejado de ellos y hablaba con su compañera de Slytherin. Pocos segundos después la chica reía de algún comentario que John Potter le hacía.

-¿Acaso no sabe que es lo que está haciendo?- dijo Pansy levantando una ceja. –No puedo creer que sea tan... ¿ilusa?-

Nadie respondió simplemente volvieron su mirada al frente y continuaron caminando. Ginny internamente agradeció que Harry hubiera salido tan decente.

Después de la cena Pansy y Ron patrullaban los corredores de Hogwarts. Era un poco molesto tener que realizar esa tarea, pero estaba acostumbrado y solo era patrullar un colegio. En sus años de auror había tenido vigilancias mucho peores.

-Espero que les den una paliza a Slytherin.- dijo Pansy mientras alumbraba con su varita.

-Ganaremos.- dijo Ron. Esta vez no dejaría que las canciones de Malfoy le hicieran perder la calma. –O al menos eso espero.-

John no era Harry, las cosas podían funcionar diferentes. Ron sabía que no era el mejor guardián del mundo, con un poco de confianza podía defenderse bastante bien pero no era Oliver. Su compañero estaba jugando en el Puddlemere United, o al menos lo hacía cuando se lesionaba el guardián titular.

-Lo vas a hacer bien.- dijo Pansy. –Angelina no te hubiera dejado en el equipo si no fueras en mejor de Gryffindor para el puesto.-

Ron y Pansy doblaron por un corredor del segundo piso y continuaron caminando. Al final podían ver la luz de la luna entrando por una ventana que llegaba al techo.

-Entonces.- Pansy observaba algunos de los tapices que pasan intentado ver si alguno se movía lo que casi siempre indicaba que alguien se escondía detrás. –Cuando nos van a enseñar a hacer un patronus.-

-Para navidad creo que tendremos algo.- Ron sabía que para ese entonces deberían tener al grupo en forma.

Los ojos de Pansy brillaron pareciendo emocionada.

-Me pregunto cuál será el mío.- la chica de Gryffindor medito un poco sobre que animal la representaría mejor. –Es un hechizo que tan poca gente sabe hacer, solo los conozco a ustedes cuatro que pueden hacerlo.-

-Lo harás bien. Y él patronus nunca toma la forma de lo que uno quiere.- dijo Ron. –Susie no estaba muy contenta al ver que era un cuervo. Después le tomó cariño.-

-A mi no me molestaría tener un cuervo.- agregó Pansy.

En ese momento escucharon unas risas femeninas sonando algo apagadas unos cuantos metros delante de ellos. Los dos cruzaron una mirada, rodaron sus ojos, apagaron sus varitas y se acercaron con sigilo.

Pocos segundos después encontraron a John y a Tracy Davis, ocultos detrás de una columna. La chica sonreía pareciendo muy contenta mientras jugueteaba con la corbata de hermano de John.

-Hola chicos.- dijo John tranquilamente. La chica de Slytherin inmediatamente se separó un par de centímetros sonrojándose visiblemente.

-Oh Tracy...- dijo Pansy negando con su cabeza y agregó lanzando un suspiro. –Solo vete a tu sala común y evita que Filch te vea.-

La chica no espero a que se lo repitieran, sabía que estaba escapando a un castigo.

-Y tu mejor que estés en la nuestra antes de que regresemos.- Ron observó a John mientras metía sus manos en su bolsillo. –Sabes que nosotros no somos el problema.-

-Nunca me han atrapado.- se quejó John a tiempo que apoyaba su espalda contra la pared de piedra. –Lo saben.-

-Sabemos que alguien buscara alguna excusa para que no juegues el partido.- dijo Pansy.

-Pansy tiene razón.- concordó Ron.

John gruño por lo bajo, asintió y, sin despedirse, doblo un corredor y para alejarse de ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabía si John les haría caso.

En ese momento escucharon otros pasos que se acercaban detrás de ellos. Al dar la vuelta vieron que se acercaban dos personas que conocían. Eran Michael Corner y Hermione.

La chica no parecía muy contenta con encontrar a Pansy y a Ron en un corredor oscuro.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro. Pensé que no les correspondía patrullar este corredor.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron e ignorando a Pansy.

-Hola Herms.- la saludo Ron contento de verla. -El premio anual nos dijo que sí.-

El pelirrojo no disfrutaba de patrullar pero sabía que la placa tenía sus beneficios, el baño era genial así como la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo después de hora si lo necesitaba sin que nadie se estuviera preguntado qué hacía allí.

-No es la primera vez que lo hace.- agregó Michael.

-En realidad, todos los que patrullamos tenemos sectores superpuestos.- dijo Pansy. –Debe ser una especie de regla... Solo espero no cruzarme con Malfoy.-

-Casi siempre lo cruzamos nosotros.- agregó Michael. –Pero por suerte no ha sido muy molesto, creo que tiene la mente puesta en el partido.-

-Hoy nos cruzamos a Jacqueline Frost y a Daphne Greengrass.- dijo Hermione. –Ninguna de las dos se lleva bien con su compañero prefecto.-

Era extraño pensar que la chica que era la cuñada de Malfoy en su mundo no se llevara bien con él. Aunque quizás en su mundo tampoco lo hacían, la verdad es que nunca se había interesado por la familia del hurón. Ya era una desgracia que compartiera año con su Rosie.

Hermione y Ron se despidieron, para continuar sus patrullas. No le gustaba verlo patrullando con esa buscona. Debía recordar decirle a los premios anuales que quizás sería una buena idea que Gryffindor y Ravenclaw intercambiaran prefectos en las patrullas para favorecer la amistad entre las casas.

Finalmente llegó el día del partido entre los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Ron no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso, a pesar de todo. Era un momento importante, su primer partido de Quidditch frente a Slytherin, y la oportunidad de redimirse de su propia actuación en su mundo.

Todo el equipo salió de la sala común, juntos. Dean Neville y Seamus insistieron en acompañarlos para evitar alguna sorpresa. Ron pensaba que no era necesario, pero no hubo forma de convencerlo. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor fueron recibidos entre aplausos por parte de la mesa de los leones y abucheos de parte de Slytherin. Harry le levanto su pulgar a John para desearle buena suerte.

Ron se sentó en su lugar usual y observó la comida, se veía bien y tenía hambre. Era un buen síntoma. Justo cuando estaba comiendo una generosa porción de panceta y huevos revueltos. Susan se acercó a donde estaba él.

-Ahora que no está Harry en el equipo puedo deserte suerte sin sentirme culpable.- dijo la pelirroja de Hufflepuff. –Lo harás muy bien.-

-Gracias Susie.- respondió Ron una vez que pudo tragar.

Para cuando terminaron de desayunar todo el equipo se dirigió a los vestuarios. Angelina caminaba adelante recordándoles lo importante que era el partido y lo bien que lo harían. Fred y George no parecían prestarle ninguna atención. Cuando estaban por salir Ron vio que una mano arrastraba a Ron detrás de una columna, era Tracy que le deseaba suerte a John con un rápido beso.

-¡Potter!- dijo Angelina molesta. – ¡Tenemos un partido que jugar!- y agregó por lo bajo solo espero que no lo haya envenado ¡Que está pensado ese mocoso!-

Cuando estaba punto de llegar a los vestuarios Ron vio que a su izquierda que Susan y Hermione esperaban a que llegaran.

-Hola Ron.- dijo Hermione alegremente. –Con Susie...- la chica de Ravenclaw se volvió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga sonriendo algo tensa. -Queríamos desearte suerte.-

Ron contuvo una sonrisa y observó a Hermione, parecía algo nerviosa.

-Gracias.- dijo el pelirrojo sin poder evitar sentirse muy complacido de verla allí. –Creo que no me vendría nada mal.-

-No es que la necesites.- aclaró rápidamente Hermione sintiéndose algo nerviosa. –Es solo que...-

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo, su futura esposa se paró de puntitas de pie y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Buena suerte Ron.- dijo bastante sonrojada.

Rápidamente tomó la mano de Susan y arrastró a su amiga hacia las tribunas. Ron las observó alejarse hasta que finalmente desaparecieron de su vista, y se tocó la mejilla donde todavía sentía un agradable cosquilleo. Se sentía bien, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía esperanzas reales.

-Bien, me acabo de enterar de la alineación final de Slytherin - comenzó Angelina consultando un pedazo de pergamino.

Todos estaban esperando que el partido comenzara. Los murmullos de la muchedumbre iban creciendo a medida que el la hora se acercaba.

-Afortunadamente, Harry... sin ánimo de ofender...- dijo volviéndose a donde estaban John y Ron. –Ya no forma parte del equipo.-

-Mala suerte para ellos...- dijo John tranquilamente.

-Lo reemplazó con Malfoy que trajo unas escobas muy bonitas para todos.- Katie cruzó una mirada con Alicia Spinnet. –Nosotros tenemos buenas escobas lo que significa que no tendrían que tener ventaja en la práctica. Además de Harry, los golpeadores del año pasado, Derrick y Bole ya se fueron pero parece que Montague los reemplazo con los usuales gorilas, ninguno de los cuales puede volar particularmente bien. Son dos tipos llamados Crabbe y Goyle, no sé mucho sobre ellos...-

-Nosotros si.- dijeron Ron y John al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que los cerdos finalmente han podido volar.- murmuró John. –La cantidad de cosas extraordinarias que ocurrirán este día.

-Espero que entre ellas no esté incluido que Slytherin gane.- dijo Angelina seriamente. -¿Que saben de esos dos?-

-No son los cuchillos más afilados del juego.- dijo Ron. –Fred y George no deberían tener inconvenientes para controlar las Bludgers, el principal problema es que no van a jugar limpio. Y van a salir a golpearnos más a nosotros que a otra cosa.-

-Entonces nos mantendremos alejadas de ellos.- dijo Angelina. –Ya todos saben que hacer. Ron. Tu eres el más nuevo solo mantén la calma.-

-Entendido.- dijo Ron.

Ron intento prestar atención a las voces que provenían del estadio. Algunos estaban cantando, estaban cantando esa canción. Extrañamente a Ron no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-Ya es hora.- informó Angelina en voz baja, observando su reloj. -Vamos todos... y buena suerte.-

El equipo se levantó, se echaron sus escobas al hombro y salieron en fila de los vestuarios hacia la deslumbrante luz del sol. Los recibió un bramido de la multitud.

Ron sintió el césped crujiendo bajo sus pies. Levanto la vista al cielo que estaba cubierto por un manto continuo de nubes color blanco nacarado. Eso era bueno, no tendrían que preocuparse por el sol y la visibilidad era buena de cualquier manera.

-No les prestes atención Ron.- murmuró John a su lado.

Ron volvió su mirada a John y asintió dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

El equipo de Slytherin estaba esperándolos. Malfoy estaba de pie al lado de Montague con su nueva escoba, al captar la mirada de Ron y John levantó una mano señalando su oído. A continuación agregó una sonrisa burlona.

-Borra esa sonrisa Malfoy.- dijo John molesto. Sabía que estaba atrás de esa maldita canción.

-¿Tienes problemas para escuchar Malfoy?- dijo Ron. –Dicen "Weasley es nuestro rey" ni tu propia casa alienta por ti.-

-Escucha el resto de la letra pobretón.- dijo Malfoy con voz desagradable.

En ese momento llegó Madame Hooch.

-Capitanes, dense la mano- ordenó la instructora de vuelo, que ejercía de árbitro, mientras Angelina y Montague se acercaban. Montague apretó la mano de la chica como si tratara de romperle los dedos, ella no hizo ningún gesto.

-Monten sus escobas.- dijo Madame Hooch. Inmediatamente sonó su silbato y las pelotas fueron liberadas.

Ron subió a su escoba y se dirigió hacia los arcos, contaba con pocos instantes para colocarse en posición.

Desde donde estaba podía ver el juego bastante bien. John estaba buscando la snitch mientras Malfoy hacía lo mismo. Las bludger volaban de un lado al otro, Crabbe y Goyle no estaban teniendo demasiada puntería. Justo cuando estaba pensando en eso una bludger golpeo a Angelina por la espalada, nada grave por suerte, pero si lo suficiente para que perdiera la quaffle y la tomara Montague, pero este la perdió rápidamente gracias a una bludger de su hermano George.

Las chicas continuaron atacando, Ron mientras tanto escuchaba la canción que Malfoy había compuesto con la esperanza de hacerlo perder la concentración.

"Weasley no puede bloquear un solo aro" escucho en un momento en el que Lee, el relator del encuentro hizo una pausa.

Ron se volvió ligeramente a la tribuna de Slytherin e hizo un movimiento con su mano para que siguieran cantando. No eran tantos, los chicos que conocían a Harry permanecían algo alejados pero los de más edad no perdieron la oportunidad de abuchearlo.

-No puedo creer que estén cantando esto.- dijo Hermione roja de indignación junto a Susie.

A pocos metros de ellas Blaise Zabini y Nott entonaban a todo pulmón la canción.

-¡Vamos chicos ustedes pueden!- escuchó gritar a esa pérdida de Pansy Parkinson algo más atrás.

-A Ron no lo está afectando.- dijo Susie tranquilamente mientras se apoyaba sobre la baranda de la tribuna. –Ya vas a ver como les cierra la boca.- la pelirroja soltó un suspiro. –Solo lo hacen porque es el más nuevo... y que no tienen oportunidad de hechizarlo para que tenga un accidente, saben que Ron podría molerlos a golpes. Y saben que no puede hacer nada aquí.-

Hermione se obligó a ignorar lo que cantaban, así como las expresiones de aliento de Parkinson y volvió su mirada al partido.

-Alicia se la devuelve a Angelina.- Gritó Lee. –Tira y... Bletchley bloquea.- el comentarista apenas disimulo su frustración.

El guardián de Slytherin se la paso a Warrigton. Que aceleró esquivando a las buscadoras de Gryffindor y las bludgers de Fred y George. Ahora Ron sabía que debía mantener la calma. En la tribuna Slytherin cantaba más fuerte las estrofas de la canción. Y Warrington se acercó a donde Ron estaba esperándolo.

El cazador de Slytherin lanzó la quaffle. Ron la vio dirigirse hacia el aro del medio y la atrapo. Había que admitir que era más fácil cuando no estaba nervioso. Ron observó la quaffle entre sus manos y solo sonrió. Si, derrotar a Voldemort fuera tan fácil.

-¡Sí!- grito Hermione. -¡Tu puedes Ronnie!-

La chica de Ravenclaw esperaba que Ron pudiera escucharla.

-¡Vamos Gryffindor!- escucho a Parkinson decir desde atrás.

Nott y Zabini no estaban demasiado contentos.

-Solo tuvo suerte ese maldito.- grito Nott. -¡Me escuchas! ¡No sirves Weasley!-

Hermione corrió a un par de personas casi sin darse cuenta acercándose a donde estaba Nott. Su papá le había enseñado algunos movimientos de pelea fáciles, para que no fuera una chica indefensa a merced de algún degenerado.

-¡No sirv...!- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Hermione le propino un golpe en el cuello con el canto de su mano. El chico terminó en el suelo tratando de conseguir aire y Hermione se acercó a donde estaba Susan pareciendo muy satisfecha.

-Esa es mi amiga.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff muy satisfecha.

Las dos continuaron mirando el partido.

-¡Esa fue la primera prueba para el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor!- dijo Lee Jordan.

Ron observó la quaffle una vez más antes de pasársela a Katie, la chica con la cual había ido al baile de navidad el año anterior.

-¡Bien hecho Ron!- dijo la buscadora antes de reemprender el ataque. Aunque lo felicitaba más por no darle importancia a la canción que por haber bloqueado el tiro.

"Nació en un basurero..." se escuchó.

John mientras tanto continuaba buscando la snitch, que no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Sabía que Malfoy no era el mejor buscador pero podía tener algo de suerte, además la canción parecía estarlo afectándolo más a él que a Ron. Y tenía buenos motivos. Ron era su amigo también, y había terminado mal herido salvando a su hermana junto a Harry. Y no le gustaba que se refirieran a la madriguera como un basurero, valía más que esa podrida mansión que tenían los Malfoy. Justo cuando pensaba es paso a Draco en dirección opuesta a la que él iba cantando. John volvió su mirada al frente, debía enfocarse en el partido.

-Warrigton de nuevo.- gritó Lee. –Se la pasa a Pucey... Spinnet bloquea, Johnson intenta pero no llega, Warrigton consigue la quaffle pero George Weasley le manda una buena bludger y suelta la quaffle. Katie Bell no la consigue. Montague toma la quaffle otra vez y se dirige a los aros.-

Ron se colocó en posición nuevamente. Montague se la paso a Pucey el muchacho lanzó y pero consiguió atraparla por segunda vez. Con bastante alivio el pelirrojo se la pasó a Angelina y las chicas reanudaron el ataque.

Alicia consiguió el primer tanto después de esquivar un par de bludgers, dos cazadores y a Crabbe y Goyle que intentaban derribarla a pura fuerza.

Los cantos se cortaron y cuando se reanudaron muchos menos tenían ganas de participar. Evidentemente no estaban haciendo mella en el ánimo del guardián.

Ron consiguió mantener la quaffle fuera en durante los siguiente cuatro tiros que llegaron a sus aros. Para ese entonces las chicas de Gryffindor habían conseguido dos tantos más. Sin embargo el resultado era ajustado todavía, y podía cambiar en muy poco tiempo.

Ron alcanzó a bloquear un nuevo tiro y con la quaffle en la mano observó el panorama. Fred y George habían lanzando a las bludgers lejos, Crabbe y Goyle estaban intentando recuperarlas. Los cazadores de Slytherin regresaban para la defensa y Malfoy circulaba el campo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él observándolo con mala cara y se volvió para gritarles a Crabbe y Goyle que hicieran algo, y que siguieran cantando.

-No parece muy contento.- dijo Katie pasando junto al pelirrojo.

-Colócate detrás de él.- le indico Ron rápidamente.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa y aceleró su escoba para colocarse unos cuantos metros detrás de Malfoy. Ron le lanzó la quaffle a Katie, o al menos eso pareció. Lamentablemente Draco estaba en el medio y solo vio la pelota cuando la tuvo a menos de cinco centímetros de su rostro.

La cabeza de Malfoy se sacudió hacia atrás y comenzó a descender lentamente girando mientras se aferraba a su escoba. La pelota rebotó y se dirigió justo a las manos de Katie, pero antes de que pudiera continuar escucharon el sonido de un silbato.

-Y Malfoy interfiere en la trayectoria de la quaffle.- grito Lee. –Que lastima... parece que Madame Hooch está concediendo un penal. Bueno al menos valió la pena. Y Montague está pidiendo tiempo muerto.-

Ron bajo de su escoba y se dirigió a donde se estaban reuniendo Angelina con el resto del equipo.

-Bien hecho Ron.- dijo Katie uniéndose un par de metros antes de que llegaran al punto de reunión y agregó mientras sacudía el hombro del pelirrojo con su mano. -¡Esa es mi cita del baile de navidad!-

Hermione desde su lugar entrecerró sus ojos pero se obligó a recordarse que la chica no tenía interés en Ron.

-Espero que tu cita de navidad sepa mantener la calma.- dijo Angelina molesta. –No necesitamos darle esa ventaja.-

-Al menos los pusimos nerviosos.- dijo John mientras palmeaba el hombro de Ron.

El hermano de Harry, sin embargo, seguía furioso con Malfoy.

-Espero que lo están.- dijo Angelina. –Fred, George mantengan esas bludger sobre ellos y no sobre nosotros.-

-Sí mi capitán.- dijeron Fred y George firmemente.

-John agarra esa maldita Snitch.- continuó Angelina. –Y Ron mantén esas malditas quaffle afuera de los aros.-

-Espero que ganemos...- murmuró Katie mientras Angelina se elevaba en su escoba.

-Eso espero...- dijo Alicia.

Ron regresó a su puesto, madame Hooch dio la señal y Pucey lanzó la pelota. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo Ron consiguió desviarla con la punta de los dedos.

Mientras tanto John continuaba dando vueltas por el campo de juego, si el partido terminaba ahora sería una victoria espectacular para Gryffindor. Lo mejor de todo era que Malfoy sabría que el puesto de Harry en el equipo le quedaba demasiado grande.

John esquivo una bludger y justo en ese momento vio la snitch en el campo de Slytherin justo junto a uno de los postes. El hermano de Harry se lanzó a la busca de la esfera dorada sabiendo que Malfoy lo seguiría. El partido Rugía a su alrededor pero bajo la velocidad de su escoba, sabía que no tenía el tiempo. Una bludger paso junto a él esquivándola solo por unos centímetros, en ese momento vio un bulto verde a su izquierda, Malfoy no había perdido tiempo en seguirlo.

La snitch se desvió hacia las tribunas un poco, para ese entonces todo el estadio rugía. John le pidió a su Nimbus toda la velocidad que podía y le rogo a la snitch que viniera hacia él... aunque fuera un poco. Malfoy lo estaba alcanzando podía verlo por el rabillo de su ojo y la escoba de Draco era solo un poco más veloz. Pero John no pensaba dejar que ganara, alargó su mano derecha y en el último instante posible sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la snitch.

John disparó su escoba hacia arriba mientras escuchaba los gritos de alegría de las gradas. A continuación sonó el silbato de Madame Hooch indicando el fin del partido. John estaba feliz lo suficiente como para no ver la Bludger que Crabbe le envió.

El hermano de Harry cayó de su escoba pero afortunadamente estaba a poca altura. Pocos segundos después se incorporó sin parecer demasiado lastimado.

Ron dirigió su escoba hacía donde estaba el hermano de Harry. Estaba contento de ganar el partido, pero no le importaba demasiado sabía que el Ejercito Dumbledore era más importante, pero esperaba que ganar ayudara a mantener la moral un poco más alta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Angelina a John pareciendo preocupada.

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo John mientras tomaba aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarlo a levantarse. –Atrape la snitch y tengo a una chica linda preocupada por mi.-

-Eres increíble.- dijo Angelina riendo y agregó más seriamente. –Fue ese tipo, Crabbe, te envió la Bludger cuando vio que tenías la snitch.-

-Malos perdedores...- dijo John tranquilamente.

-Te crees la gran cosa Potter.- dijo Malfoy su rostro estaba blanco de furia. –Quisiste dejar bien parado a tu hermano.-

-No me necesita para eso.- dijo John molesto. –Contigo alcanza y sobra.-

-Espero que al menos te haya gustado la lirica.- dijo Malfoy.

Ron llegó a donde estaba John y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Rápidamente observó el escenario Goyle seguía dando vueltas con su escoba golpeando una bludger en cualquier dirección para demostrar su frustración, algunos de los jugadores de Slytherin seguían en el aire también, sin poder creer que habían perdido.

El hermano de Harry estaba rojo de furia. Tenía demasiado este año para que ese idiota fuera a atacar a sus amigos. Seguramente, mientras su padre bebía coñac con Voldemort en su podrida mansión.

-Espero que te haya gustado Weasley.- agregó dirigiéndose a Ron. -¡Queríamos escribir otro par de versos! Pero no pudimos encontrar rimas para gorda y fea...queríamos cantar sobre tu madre, ya sabes...-

Ron sintió que enrojecía, pero solo se limitó a tomar el hombro de John y apretarlo fuerte para que no se moviera de su sitio.

-¡Vete al infierno!- le grito Angelina, dirigiendo a Malfoy una mirada de disgusto.

-Ganamos John.- dijo Ron. –No lo escuches.-

-Tampoco pudimos poner inútil perdedor... por tu padre, ya sabes...- continuó Malfoy.

Ron jamás había escuchado esas cosas en su mundo y podía entender que Fred y George quisiera molerlo a golpes. Pero eso podía arreglarse de otra manera y sin que Umbridge los echara del equipo. De cualquier manera Malfoy recibiría su merecido.

-No lo escuches John.- murmuró Ron. –Sabes que podemos arreglar esto fuera...-

Atrás de Ron, sin que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. Fred y George se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Malfoy. A mitad de camino para saludar a Harry, se quedaron quietos en su sitio, mirando a Draco.

-Pero a ti te gusta esos Weasley ¿no es así Potter?- dijo Draco volviendo a John. –Viven en la mugre como los muggles, aunque tu madre viene del mismo basural, una pena que el señor oscuro no la hubiera sacado de su miseria años atrás.-

John quiso lanzarse sobre Malfoy pero Ron lo arrojó con fuerza hacía un costado. En ese momento vio que Draco asentía rápidamente y antes de que pudiera saltar de su posición Goyle le lanzó la bludger que había estado golpeando segundos antes.

La bola de aceró lo alcanzó en la espalda, lanzándolo un par de metros.

-¡Ron!- grito Angelina.

Las tres chicas se acercaron a donde estaba Ron levantándose sintiendo que todos sus huesos le dolían. En sus oídos resonaba la voz de Madame Hooch que le ordenaba a Goyle que bajara de su escoba.

-Estoy bien.- dijo Ron, sintiendo que no lo estaba para nada. -¡Deténganlos!-

John, Fred y George se cruzaron una mirada. Después de años de bromas compartidas sabían lo que querían decir. Malfoy estaba más cerca, primero él si lo dejaban escaparía y los tres querían molerlo a golpes.

Pronto se desató un completo caos. Katie, Alicia y Angelina estaba colgándose de Fred con todas sus fuerzas para que no peleara. John y George consiguieron darle un par de buenos puñetazos antes de que Madame Hooch apareciera.

Mientras se ponía de pie Ron sentía que su sangre hervía. Quizás valía la pena perder el puesto en el equipo después de todo.

Pero mientras esos pensamientos pasaban su mente dos rápidos hechizos impedimenta pasaron junto a él. Dejaron a John y Fred en el suelo.

La mujer se aseguró de que Ron estuviera bien antes de volverse a donde estaban John y George.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-gritó Madame Hooch, mientras se ponían de pie. La mujer sabía que probablemente Malfoy se lo merecía, pero no debían pelearse.

Malfoy estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, quejándose y gimiendo, con la nariz sangrando; George tenía un labio hinchado; Fred seguía detenido por las tres cazadoras. Crabbe estaba riéndose atrás y Goyle sobre su escoba.

-¡Nunca he visto un comportamiento así...de regreso al castillo, ustedes dos, derecho al despacho de su Jefe de Casa! ¡Vamos, ahora!-

John y George dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el castillo seguidos por madame Hooch.

Ron los observó alejarse. Las chicas soltaron a Fred que todavía estaba rojo de furia.

Finalmente el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor tomó su escoba y comenzó a regresar a los vestuarios. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos se vio rodeado por una gran cantidad de personas. Estaban Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Susan, Violet y algunos de sus compañeros de año.

-¿Estás bien Ron?- el rostro de Hermione era de preocupación. –Te llevaremos a la enfermería.-

-No me pego tan fuerte...- dijo Ron sintiendo que el dolor disminuía de a poco. –Pero iré de cualquier manera.-

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Harry y agregó rápidamente. –Sé lo que ocurrió pero que fue lo que Malfoy dijo para que se lo golpearan.-

Ron se detuvo y observó a sus amigos.

-Lo mismo de siempre.- dijo el pelirrojo. –Cosas desagradables de mis padres... y también de tu madre. Intente convencer a John de que esperara a que no estuvieran todos los profesores mirando, pero... no puedo culparlo.-

Las preguntas continuaron pero Ron no estaba de demasiado ánimo para responder. No quería a John fuera del equipo, en su mundo había sido terrible para Harry que Umbridge lo echara de esa manera... extrañamente aquí se lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Pero John no era instructor del ED, y el equipo era importante para él.

Mientras tanto Minerva McGonagall estaba furiosa, no podía creer que los dos chicos que tenía sentados delante de su escritorio hubieran sido tan estúpidos para hacer semejante desastre. Ni siquiera había atinado a quitarse su bufanda de Gryffindor.

-Hablen.- dijo arrojando su bufanda sobre su escritorio –Explíquenme por qué creyeron que era algo inteligente lanzarse sobre Malfoy y no dejar que nosotros nos encarguemos.

-Malfoy nos provocó- declaró John fríamente. –Incluso antes de Goyle que lanzara la bludger.-

John tenía la sospecha de que la bludger iba dirigida a él.

-¿Los provocó?- la Profesora McGonagall, como si no pudiera creer que cayeran en la trampa de Mafloy. -¿Él acaba de perder, o no? ¡Por supuesto que quería provocarlos!-

-Insultó a mis padres.- explicó George -Y a la mamá de John. Ya habíamos perdido la calma antes de la Bludger.-

-Pero en vez de dejar que Madame Hooch lo solucionara, ustedes dos decidieron dar una exhibición de duelo muggle- gritó la Profesora McGonagall. -¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que...?-

-Hem,hem

John y George giraron en redondo. Dolores Umbridge estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, envuelta en una capa tweed de color verde, que le daba más aspecto de sapo gigante, y sonriendo de esa horrible y asquerosa manera que John no podía asociar con nada bueno. Estuvo tentado de decirle que estaban ocupados, pero sabía que McGonagall lo freiría vivo si abría la boca.

-¿Puedo ayudar, Profesora McGonagall?-preguntó la Profesora Umbridge en su más suave y venenosa voz.

-¿Ayudar?- repitió con desagrado la jefa de casa de Gryffindor -¿A qué se refiere con "ayudar"?-

La Profesora Umbridge entró en la oficina, aun con su asquerosa sonrisa.

-Pensé que usted estaría agradecida con un poquito de autoridad extra.- la voz infantil e infantil y desagradable de Umbridge no presagiaba nada bueno.

John había visto a la profesora McGonagall molesta después de que volara un retrete, después de que los encontrara fuera de hora, y creía que había visto el pico de la furia de su profesora. Ahora se daba cuenta de que solo había visto la punta del iceberg. No le sorprendería en lo absoluto ver que lanzara fuero por las orejas.

-Pensó mal.- le contesto la jefa de casa a tiempo que le daba la espalda a Umbridge. –Ahora ustedes dos escuchen. No me importa como los haya provocado Malfoy, no me interesa si insulto a toda su familia. Su comportamiento fue desagradable y tendrán una semana de castigo.- John no podía creer lo que escuchaba. -¡No me mire así Potter! Y si alguno de ustedes...-

-Hem, hem

La Profesora McGonagall cerró los ojos como implorando paciencia mientras volvía su cara hacia la Profesora Umbridge de nuevo.

-¿Si?

-Pienso que ellos se merecen más que detenciones- declaró Umbridge, sonriendo más ampliamente.

Los ojos de la Profesora McGonagall se abrieron nuevamente.

-Pero desafortunadamente.- le dijo, intentando devolverle la sonrisa que la hacía parecer como si tuviera la mandíbula encajada –Eso es lo que yo pienso que merecen, ya que están en mi casa, Dolores.-

-Bien, ahora Minerva.- contestó la Profesora Umbridge. -Creo que entenderás que lo que yo piense también cuenta... ¿Dónde está? Cornelius lo acaba de mandar...quiero decir- esbozó una falsa risita mientras buscaba en su bolso-, el Ministro acaba de mandar...ah sí...-

Sacó un pergamino, lo desplegó y aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar a leer.

-Hem, hem...Decreto Educacional Numero Veinticinco...

-¡No, otro más!- exclamo violentamente la Profesora McGonagall.

-Así es.- contestó Umbridge aún sonriendo-. De hecho, Minerva, fuiste tú quien me hizo ver que necesitábamos otra enmienda… ¿Te acuerdas cómo hiciste caso omiso, cuando yo no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se reformara? ¿Cómo le llevaste el caso a Dumbledore, quien insistió en que el equipo debía poder jugar? Pues bien, yo no podía permitir eso. Contacté al Ministro al instante, y estuvo bien de acuerdo conmigo en que el Gran Inquisidor tiene el poder de despojar a los estudiantes de privilegios o la inquisidora, quiero decir yo, iba a tener menos autoridad que los maestros comunes. Y ahora puedes ver, ¿verdad Minerva? cuánta razón tenía en intentar impedir que el equipo de Gryffindor se reformase. Esos humores espantosos… Como quiera, estaba leyendo en voz alta nuestra enmienda…hem, hem… A partir de ahora El Gran Inquisidor va a tener autoridad suprema sobre todos los castigos, sanciones y eliminación de privilegios pertenecientes a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y el poder de alterar tales castigos sanciones y eliminación de privilegios que hayan sido ordenados por otros miembros docentes. Firmada, Cornelius Funge, Ministro de Magia, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, etc., etc...-

Enrolló el pergamino y lo volvió a colocar en su cartera, aún sonriendo.

-Entonces… En realidad pienso que voy a tener que suspender a estos dos de jugar Quidditch para siempre.- Declaró, mirando de John y a George.

John le devolvió la mirada a Umbridge sintiendo que quería saltar encima de la Alta Inquisidora y obligarla a comer ese maldito decreto.

-Wow...- dijo simulando estar emocionado. –El propio ministro me prohíbe jugar al Quidditch, las chicas se me van a caer encima a partir de ahora.-

-Creo que no entiende la gravedad de esta situación señor Potter.- dijo Umbridge seriamente. –Es evidente que su comportamiento necesita medidas fuertes para poder ser corregido. Y si no puede asimilar esas simples palabras como corresponde, lo tendré castigado hasta que lo haga. Una semana, en mi despacho, después de la cena.-

John sabía lo que significaba: Pluma de sangre.

-Volviendo al asunto que nos compete una prohibición de por vida debería surtir efecto.- señaló Umbridge, su sonrisa se ensanchó nuevamente. -Usted y el Señor Weasley aquí presente. Y pienso, solo para asegurarme, al gemelo de este joven también. Si sus compañeros de equipo no lo hubieran parado, presiento que habría atacado al joven Señor Malfoy también. Quiero sus escobas confiscadas, desde luego; las guardaré en mi despacho, para asegurarme que no hay ninguna infracción a mi prohibición. Pero no soy irrazonable, Profesora McGonagall- continuó, girándose hacia ésta quien ahora estaba de pie, como si hubiese sido tallada en hielo, mirándola fijamente. -El resto del equipo... puede seguir jugando, no vi signos de violencia de ninguno de ellos.- Umbridge parecía algo decepcionada, John sabía que le hubiera encantado sacar a Ron también. -Bien… Buenas Tardes-. Y con una mirada de gran satisfacción abandono la habitación.-

John y George emprendieron el regreso a la sala común todavía sin poder asimilar lo que había sucedido. Pero en la entrada encontraron a un gran grupo esperándolos. Estaban todo el equipo de Quiddicht, Susan, Harry, Hermione, Violet, Pansy y el resto de sus compañeros de año.

-Malas noticias.- dijo John antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar. –George, Fred y yo nos conseguimos una suspensión de por vida por golpear o intentar golpear a Malfoy.-

El hermano de Harry evitó mencionar que además estaba castigado con Umbridge.

-¡Qué!- gritaron todos sin poder creer una sola palabra de lo que escuchaban.

Angelina palideció entendiendo las consecuencias que eso tendría. Fred pateó la pared con fuerza. El resto los miraban como si hubieran escuchado mal. Ron en cambio no parecía sorprendido, John sabía que se lo había advertido.

-Y nuestras escobas incautadas.- agregó el hermano de Harry.

-Pero la profesora McGonagall...- comenzó a decir Hermione todavía sorprendida.

-Fue Umbridge.- El rostro de John se tensó de furia. –Consiguió un nuevo decreto después de que McGonagall se quejara con Dumbledore para reformara el equipo de Gryffindor. Ahora puede pasar por encima a cualquier profesor si así lo desea.-

-Eso es injusto...- Hermione estaba indignada. – ¡Esa mujer horrible!-

Ron negó con su cabeza, no querría que eso ocurriera. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Debería haber hechizado a John y a sus hermanos. Sin embargo sabía que esos tres podían convertirse en los peores enemigos de Umbridge si se lo proponían.

Más tarde esa misma noche, después de la cena. Harry, Ron, Susan, Hermione se reunieron con los hermanos de Harry y los de Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor. No quedaban casi personas y todavía tenían algo de tiempo antes de que fuera la hora de irse a dormir. Además no eran un mal lugar para reunirse, no iban a hablar del club de duelo y podían darse cuenta con facilidad si alguien los escuchaba.

-Crabbe y Goyle consiguieron solo unas líneas por golpearlos con la bludgers.- les informó Harry sombríamente. –Nada de plumas de sangre. Y tú tuviste suerte Ron con la quaffle que le lanzaste a Malfoy, no creo que Umbridge te deje pasar otra vez algo así...-

-No lo creo.- agregó George. –Estoy seguro que quiere echarte del equipo. Inventará algo...-

-Por ahora está contenta.- agregó John. –Dejo al equipo en ruinas, quiere ver a Gryffindor aplastado.-

-Debería haber golpeado a Malfoy.- dijo Fred. –Ahora que lo pienso todavía puedo hacerlo...-

-Claro que no.- dijo Violet Potter firmemente. –Umbridge espera que hagan eso, y espera que vayan a buscar sus escobas. Deben esperar a que esté ocupada con otras cosas. Seguro vendrá detrás de lo que ya saben. Cuando este más ocupada es el momento que deben hacerle la vida imposible.-

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermanita preferida?- dijo John sonriendo mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a la chica.

-Soy tu única hermana John.- le recordó Violet.

-Umbridge sabe que es lo que estamos haciendo.- dijo Ron. –Pero no somos su mayor preocupación, el Ministro la envió a descubrir algo que le permitiera sacar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts.-

-Nosotros somos la excusa para que saque a Dumbledore.- dijo Susan y agregó pareciendo decepcionada. –No pensé que estuviéramos tan devaluados.-

-No lo creas. Dumbledore es su primer objetivo...-agregó Ron. –El segundo, hacer nuestras vidas miserables incluso después de que lo saque de aquí.-

-¿Estás seguro?- George levantando una ceja.

-Ron tiene razón.- dijo Harry sombríamente. –Disfruta demasiado todo esto, si no fuera así... hubiera aprovechado esta ocasión para expulsarlos. Después seguiría con el resto de nosotros.- y agregó volviéndose a su hermana. –Incluida tú.-

Ron sabía que Harry no se equivocaba. En su mundo no había expulsado a nadie incluso después de que se descubriera el ED. Y algo le decía que lo había dejado en el equipo porque le gustaba ver cómo lo abucheaba Slytherin.

-Le va a costar horrores a ese sapo.- la hermana de Harry levantó ligeramente su mentón, un gesto que le hacía ver aun más parecida a su madre. –Y mejor que no se meta con mis hermanos.-

Ron no pudo evitar pensar en que era extraño como algunas cosas sucedían de la misma manera. Umbridge había expulsó a Harry en su mundo, y aqui John tampoco había tenido mejor suerte. Lo bueno de eso era que Umbridge tampoco tendría suete aquí, y Ron haría todo lo posible por asegurarse de que así fuera.

ooOooOoo

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada les debo una disculpa por este nuevo retraso y por el tiempo desaparecido.

No me gusta demasiado recurrir a excusas así que simplemente voy a contarles en que asuntos estuve que no le estuve dando el tiempo necesario a mis fics.

Para empezar en enero estuve de vacaciones. Fueron un poco movidas y estuve dando vueltas por bastantes lugares por una razón o por otra, muchas veces no para descansar.

Después otro de los motivos que me hicieron atrasar con el fic es que llegue bastante lejos, eso no es malo. Pero tenía todo bastante bien planificado hasta el cuarto año, pero a partir de ahí se puso todo un poco más nebuloso. Y tengo que reconocer que cambie muchas de las cosas que tenía planificadas (digamos solamente que hay gente que no va a morir, sin entrar en detalles.). Asi que en los momentos que me sentaba a escribir no podía evitar decir "Todo lo que planeaba lo tire a la basura... bien... ahora ¿cómo sigo?" No se preocupen tengo ya el final y todo.

Además, me puse a escribir otro fic (que no voy a publicar hasta que no termine que Un Extraño Lugar) si bien me saca algo de tiempo me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y retomar UEL con más ganas.

Otra actividad que me quitó tiempo fue leer. Escuche que algo muy recomendable para los escritores es leer, incluso cosas que jamás leerían. Así que arranque por los relatos de Edgar Allan Poe, un libro de Stephen King, otro de aventura de John Meade Falkner y tengo una pila importante en casa que todavía espera.

Y por último, me puse a escribir algunas cosas personales. Todavía está en proyecto pero creo que voy a tener un par de cuentos cortos para fin de año (no más de seis hojas) o al menos esa es la idea.

Lo que si le quiero asegurar es que voy a seguir con Un Extraño Lugar y con Ejército de Descarte, voy a tardar un poco más pero no creo que pueda agregarle más velocidad sin perjudicar la calidad.

Ahora algunos comentarios del capítulo. Lo primero, fue que tomé la parte del decreto del libro, particularmente me pareció repulsivo pero bien logrado.

Otra cosa es que les debo una respuesta a algunos reviews. No fue por mala voluntad pero si por no poder hacerlos como correspondía. Así que espero poder ponerme al día.

Bueno, nunca me gustó cuando en un fic vi comentarios de aurtor muy largos y ahora caigo en lo mismo.

Ahora si me despido

Saluditos

Salva.


End file.
